My blue butterfly
by AJ-1978
Summary: My first attempt at a Fan Fic…I hope you like it… No rape, Jacks alive, a different way for Charlie & Joey to meet…
1. Chapter 1

My blue butterfly.

My first attempt at a Fan Fic…I hope you like it…….

No rape, Jacks alive, a different way for Charlie & Joey to meet……..

Chapter 1.

Joey was finally returning to Summer Bay.

It had almost been a year since her whole world had imploded, and 6 months since she'd left the Bay to get away from it all.

She'd gone away to try and rebuild herself – both physically and mentally – and now felt strong enough to return, and begin her life again.

She still wasn't sure if she was going to stay long term, but Summer Bay was where she born and where she had grown up. It was familiar to her, as where the people, even if it held some bad memories for her now.

She would wait to see how it went after she'd sorted out the legal matters she had to attend to, before making up her mind.

She phoned Georgie as soon as she was on the bus from the city.

"Hey Sherlock, it's me, I've just got on the bus. Should be arriving in Yabbie Creek bus station in 3 hours or so. I'll let you know when I'm about 20 minutes away OK ?"

Watson replied " Great Joey, I'll be there to pick you up and drop you at mine. I'm at work, but it shouldn't be a problem unless I'm on a shout. See you later. Can't wait to see you."

"Thanks for this Sherlock. If you're busy I can wait until you've finished. Don't worry it won't be a problem. I owe you for this. Again." She added.

"No problem. See you later."

They hung up.

Watson couldn't wait to see her friend again – 6 months was a long time. She just hoped Joey was back to her old self.

**

Later that day Watson was out on patrol with her boss – Senior Constable Charlie Buckton – when her mobile rang.

It was Joey – she was going to be at the bus station in about 20 minutes.

"OK Joe, hopefully I'll be able to meet you there – I'm not on call at the moment – if there's a problem I'll ring you back. See you soon."

When Watson had hung up, she turned to her boss who was driving "erm boss. Would it be OK for us to pick a friend of mine up from the Yabbie Creek bus station in 20 minutes and then drop them off at my place ? As long as we're not on a shout of course."

" We're not a taxi service you know Watson".

"I know that boss. I wouldn't wouldn't normally ask you know that, but my friends been through a lot and it'd mean a lot to me."

Charlie looked at Watson. "OK then. We'd better head out that way now then, so we get there on time."

"Thanks a lot boss !!" Said Watson smiling broadly.

Charlie pulled into the Yabbie Creek bus station and parked up in the 10 minutes free parking zone.

The bus had already arrived. Watson got out the patrol car and walked over towards the bus. Charlie watched her go. The driver had already rounded the back of the bus, and had opened the boot for the passengers to get their belongings out. There was a crowd of about 10, mainly young people, unloading cases, rucksacks, boogie boards etc from the boot. As the crowd dispersed, Watson walked up towards the bus, and an attractive dark haired and athletically toned young woman walked towards her. As they approached each other, the young woman put her 2 large rucksacks on the floor, and they slowly embraced and kissed each other on the cheek. Charlie almost felt like she was intruding by watching, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. They held each other for what seems like ages.

As their embrace broke off, Watson picked up 1 of Joeys rucksacks, Joey the other, and they hooked arms as Watson guided her back to the police car, both talking and laughing as they walked.

Charlie was intrigued; they seemed like old lovers she thought, instantly blushing.

Watson opened the back door of the police car for Joey, and went to put her rucksacks in the boot. When Watson got in the front, she said "Seat belt Jo. Urm, by the way Joey this is my boss Senior constable Charlie Buckton, boss this is Joey."

"Hi" they both said to each other. Joey couldn't help but notice how attractive Watson's boss was. Charlie thought that Watson friend was cute, and noticed her lovely dark brown eyes.

"Hey, thanks for this Sherlocks boss. I appreciate it." Said Joey.

"You're welcome." Said Charlie, wondering what 'Sherlock' was all about.

Charlie spent the drive to Watsons trying not to check Joey out in the rear view mirror.

Watson told Joey she'd be finished at 5 pm, so only a couple of hours for Joey to be alone, and they'd catch up then. Meantime, Joey was to make herself at home as usual – everything is probably in the same place as it was last time, so she shouldn't have any problems.

When they arrived at Watsons, Watson got out the car, opened the back door for Joey, and got her rucksacks out the boot.

Joey said to Charlie "thanks for the ride Senior constable, my first time in a police car" she added cheekily grinning broadly.

Charlie flushed profusely, instantly getting her double meaning.

Watson heard Joey and dragged her out of the car in embarrassment.

As they walked to the house Watson said "that's my boss Joey" trying not to laugh.

"Sherlock, you can't blame a girl for trying. You didn't tell me she was so hot !!"

They both started giggling. Charlie heard them through the open window and blushed again.

When they got to Watson front door, she let Joey in and hugged her goodbye. When she got back to the car she apologised to her boss for Joey, trying not to giggle as she did so.

Charlie laughed "no problem. It was quite funny actually." And they both laughed together.

"Your friends quite something."

"Yeah" said a smiling Watson " she is."

Then the radio went – they'd gotta go……………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Watson arrived home from work, Joey was asleep on the sofa. She stirred. Watson got changed, and got a couple of beers out of the fridge for them. They spent time catching up & talking about the party on Friday night.

Anna, Georgies girlfriend arrived home from the hospital at 7pm. She'd brought back a Chinese takeaway with her – to save anyone cooking.

When she came in the lounge, she and Joey embraced "you look terrific Joey, so nice to have you back. So glad you could make it for our party."

"Well I'd hardly miss that now would I" said Joey.

Georgie shared out the food onto plates in the kitchen, while Anna got changed. She brought the plates out and a beer for Anna, and more beers for her and Joey.

"Cheers" they all said together.

"To old friends and new beginnings" said Joey.

**

Joey spent the next couple of days familiarising herself with the Bay again.

She visited the surf club, the diner, sat, walked and ran on the beach. She met a few old friendly faces, all who seemed to be genuinely pleased to see her back.

Her nerves at her return were fading fast.

She'd arranged to meet her solicitor next week, to finalise her families affairs, and also arranged to meet the vicar, to try to arrange a memorial service next month.

When these events were over, she'd take time to decide where she would be going and what she would be doing next in her life.

If she was going to stay, and continue where she'd left off last year, she'd need to speak to her old sponsors, to see if she could persuade them to back her again. But that would have to wait.

She'd made a promise when she left, that she'd go and see VJ as soon as she returned. She'd often baby-sat for Leah, and her and VJ had had endless hours of fun, playing cards or computer games together. She'd also been teaching him how to surf.

So on her second day back she walked round to Leah's – they should be at home as it was the weekend, if not then she'd take a long walk along the beach and do some shopping. Georgie and Anna were both going to be working late, until about 9 pm, so Joey was going to get some dinner for them all.

Joey approached Leahs door, knocked on it, and walked in shouting "anyone home?"

There was no answer, and she hadn't seen Leahs car outside.

She walked into the lounge and tried again, this time louder "Hello, anyone home?"

A teenager walked into the lounge from one of the bedrooms. "Yeah, who are you and what are you doing in the house?" she demanded.

"Oh hi, I'm Joey" she said extending her hand "I'm just looking for VJ & Leah. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb or frighten you." She said grinning at her.

Ruby instantly took a liking to her. "Err no problem. It's OK. I'm Ruby, I prefer Rubes though. Leah's taken VJ shopping, they should be back soon if you want to wait." Shaking Joey by her outstretched hand.

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Would you like a drink? Coffee? I was just going to make myself one."

"Yeah thanks, that'd be nice. Straight black, 3 sugars please." Said Joey.

"Not sweet enough then?" Ruby laughed.

"I guess not." Joey laughed back.

As Joey and Ruby sat in the kitchen waiting for Leah and VJ, Ruby was asking Joey all about herself.

Joey told her how she used to baby-sit for VJ, before she went away travelling for 6 months. She told him about his card playing and surfing. Now Ruby was very impressed that she'd met VJ's expert card playing and surfing teacher.

"He's missed you" said Ruby "he's always talking about you, and he gets so frustrated as none of us can beat him at cards, so he gets bored. Plus of course, none of us can surf, so we can't take him out." she laughed.

"Oh, I'm glad someone's missed me then!!" she laughed.

"So Ruby, sorry Rubes, what about you? You're living here with Leah, what's your story?" Trying to divert attention from herself.

"Yeah, me and my sister live here. She's at work at the moment. We've been here about 6 months. Leah needed a flat mate, and we got lucky. It's been great."

Just then they heard a car outside. Leah and VJ came through the door with their shopping bags.

VJ screamed "JOEY" and ran over to her as soon as he saw her, dropping his bags on the floor. She got up from her chair and picked him up in her arms, giving him a big hug and several kisses. VJ loved it!! Ruby was seriously impressed by his reaction.

"Hello big man" Joey said grinning broadly. She put him down.

Leah put her bags down on the floor and went over to Joey. "It's really nice to see you again love, you look terrific!!" She said as they embraced tenderly.

"Thanks Leah, good to see you too." Said Joey.

Ruby noticed how long Leah held Joey for, she must be a very good friend thought Ruby. They broke apart, and both Leah and Joey wiped some tears away from their eyes. Ruby pretended not to see, slightly embarrassed by it.

They sat back down at the table, and had another coffee. Ruby could see they wanted to be alone, so she made her excuses and left them to it.

"Nice to meet you Joey, perhaps you could teach me how to surf sometime. Perhaps when you take VJ out?"

"Yeah sure, whenever you like Rubes. You can bring your sister as well if you like, if she'd like to learn." Assuming they were around the same age.

Ruby burst into laughter, "Oh I don't think so Joey, my sister lets say, surfing is not really her cup of tea, and she's too old for learning now anyway."

Leah said "Ruby that's not very nice", trying not to laugh herself.

"Just you and VJ then. We'll sort something out then. Bye" Said Joey.

Joey stayed for lunch, and they caught up on their news, and gossip since Joey had been away.

Leah invited her over for dinner as well, but Joey took a rain-check as she was cooking for Georgie and Anna.

VJ could wait no longer. After lunch he dragged Joey into the lounge to play cards and computer games. They were laughing and giggling for ages. Leah thought it was so nice to hear VJ having so much fun again. He'd really missed Joey. Well, so had she !!

"No one will play with me" VJ moaned, "as I keep beating them."

"That's because I taught you so well – don't worry, we'll be able to have a few games together now I'm back. I'll see if I can't arrange a big game for everyone to join in with, how about that?"

VJ beamed "Cool!!" he said.

After another couple of hours, Joey told VJ she'd have to go. She needed to get the shopping in for tonights meal she was cooking.

She cuddled him "See you soon big guy. We'll see if we can get some surfing in next week after school shall we?"

"Oh yes please!!" he said excitedly.

She walked out to the kitchen. "Bye Leah, thanks for lunch."

"You're very welcome love. You take care and we'll see you soon OK."

Joey went shopping for supplies for dinner on the way home. As soon as she got in she began to prepare one of her speciality pasta meals for Georgie and Anna.

They arrived back almost on time, and they all had a lovely meal and a couple of bottles of wine between them.

Joey mentioned she'd been to Leahs to see her and VJ.

Georgie said "Oh no, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you that my boss lives there now, with her sister Ruby. Good job she was at work with me today or that could have been awkward. Sorry Jo."

"A bit late now Georgie" she laughed !! "Actually, now I think about it, the girl, must be her sister Ruby, Rubes as she likes to be called, does look like her a lot. See seems really nice. Mind you, she did give me the third degree as soon as I walked through the door – now I know where she gets it from. She doesn't want to be a top notch cop as well does she??" They all laughed.

"Well my boss is really nice as well. When you get to know her. She's very funny at times actually, but very professional and dedicated. There's nothing wrong with that." Georgie said, feeling obliged to stand up for Charlie.

"It's OK Georgie, I wasn't having a go. I'll reserve judgement though." said Joey laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, thanks for all your lovely reviews on my first attempt at this!! :-)_

_You're making me feel guilty about not commenting on any of yours over the past couple of months !! Sozz !! So just to let you know, they're all great & keep up the good work yourselves!!_

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as the first 2……_

Chapter 3.

Despite it being only Joeys third night back, she thought she get back into her usual old routines. So when Georgie said she was going to her Judo class on Monday night, Joey thought she'd tag along.

They got there 15 minutes early, to catch up and speak with Dave, the classes instructor and Joeys old training partner and friend.

He was absolutely delighted to see her, and was also fully aware of her previous injuries, so assured her that she'd be OK, and they'd take it easy to see how it went.

He suggested that in time she may wish to resume her previous coaching role at the club. Joey said she'd think about it, and would let him know as she didn't know what her long-term plans were yet.

As Joey hadn't got any kit, she borrowed one of Daves spare Judo suits and a white belt.

The class was beginning to arrive, and Charlie turned up just before 7.30 pm.

She saw Watson, smiled and walked over towards her, dumping her water bottle and towel against the back wall of the hall as she went.

"Hi Watson" she said.

"Hi boss" replied Watson.

"Hi again Sherlocks boss" said Joey, she advanced her hand "we haven't met formally. I'm Joey."

(There's that 'Sherlock' name again. What is that about? Thought Charlie).

"Err, hello Joey, I'm Charlie" said Charlie, slightly phased, but also advancing her hand.

As they shook hands they smiled at each other, and Joey was immediately mesmerised by the beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. She'd not seen them before, as Charlie was wearing sunglasses in the car when she picked her up from the bus station. Joeys heart skipped a beat, she suddenly got very shy, and broke off eye contact and blushed faintly.

Charlie was again transfixed by Joeys dark brown pools of light, she also broke eye contact and looked at Joeys smile instead. That was a bad move, she licked her own lips at the thoughts running through her head about Joeys pink moist lips, and blushed slightly herself.

This slow motioned play out was not lost on Georgie, who smiled to herself, as she looked from Joey to her boss and back again.

The members had almost all arrived now, so Dave began the warm-ups. After 5 minutes of stretching and exercises, the group were ready to start the class. They split into their usual pairs.

Dave asked Charlie, a blue belt to partner Joey. He quietly told Charlie to go easy on her.

He took Georgie up the front to demonstrate to the class the 3 holds and 3 throws he wanted them to practice tonight on each other. He told them to do them 5 times each, then swap over.

Charlie and Joey moved tentatively over to their mat, both not quite recovered from their earlier encounter.

Charlie noticed a tattoo just above Joeys right ankle. I wonder what that means? She thought to herself. I wonder if she has any more? She blushed at the thought of finding out.

She managed to mumble "OK, lets practice the first throw. You throw me first." Joey nodded, unable to find her voice just yet.

They walked towards each other, and grabbed the front of the suits. Joey moved her feet, putting her left behind Charlies right, dragging it backwards, at the same time pushing her backwards onto the mat. She landed on top of her.

The fact that their arms and hands were squashed between each other bodies, and against each other chests was not lost on either of them.

Joey let go quickly, and jumped up. They did it 4 more times. Then it was Charlies turn. They repeated all the 3 throws that Dave had demonstrated.

Then they had to get down on the mat and do the floor holds.

Joey said softly "Charlie, just be careful with my left arm OK." Charlie nodded. "Yeah sure" she said.

Joey lay on her back on the mat. Charlie sat down beside her, then lay over her, pinning her to the floor, while holding down her left arm above her head, copying the hold Dave had shown them on Georgie.

Joey now had to try and flick her off or over.

She began to move and writhe under Charlie, putting her feet flat on the floor, trying to push upwards with her body and legs to flip Charlie off. She moved around the mat, but Charlie held her firmly down. Charlie was impressed with Joeys strength. She looked petite, but obviously she was quite a power pack.

All of a sudden Joey went limp, Charlie looked at her, wondering what was wrong. She loosened her grip slightly, that was all that Joey needed. She instantly moved and flipped Charlie over, and moved on top of her, in a mirror image of how they'd just started.

Joey was smiling. Her little trick had worked. A fact not lost on Charlie, who smiled back and said "I see. Like that is it?"

She then tried to move around and flip over Joey. There was just no way she could do it. She gave up frustrated.

They then practised the other floor holds. Each time Joey seemed to come out on top – literally!!

Dave clapped at the class to stop their practicing. He said they could now have 5 minutes of fighting each other, using the holds and throws they'd just learnt, and the holds from last week. Then they'd do a 5 minute cool down and finish for the night.

Charlie was determined to show that Joeys lucky run, and cheeky flip in the practice session would not continue. Apart from anything, she was after all a blue belt, and Joey only white.

They started moving around the mat, grabbed each others suits, and tried to throw each other. Neither could get it quite right, then suddenly Charlie ended up flat on the mat. Again!! Joey was looking down and grinning. She held out a hand and pulled Charlie up. Charlie straightened her suit out, and off they went again.

Three more times Joey threw her in a row!!

Joey could see that Charlie was not amused. Joey on the other hand was really enjoying herself!!

Charlie didn't like to lose, even if though this wasn't a proper competition.

She knew that the class time was running out, so she had decided to go for it in the next attempt.

They grabbed each others suits, looking at each other, Charlie smiled at Joey, then stepped forward, and with all her strength picked up Joey (in a throw they hadn't been practising) and threw her onto the mat, hard. She then quickly jumped down and put Joey in a floor hold, holding her left arm and shoulder with her own arms and legs.

As Joey was dumped onto the mat, she was instantly winded, and a scorching pain shot through her left shoulder. She closed her eyes and was powerless when Charlie grabbed her left arm in a hold. She went limp again.

Charlie thought this was a sign she was about to try another counter attack, as she'd done earlier, so she tightened her grip and hold further.

Joeys shoulder was on fire, and she couldn't even motion or speak for Charlie to stop.

Just then, Dave called time on the session, and indicated they should start their warm downs.

Charlie released her grip, and got up smiling. When Joey didn't move, Charlie looked down.

Joey had her eyes shut, she was struggling for breath, her right arm was over her chest, her right hand gripping the front of her suit tight. Her left arm was above her head, just had Charlie had left it. Charlie dropped to her knees "Joey, are you OK?" she said. What a stupid question she instantly thought to herself. Of course she's not OK, look at her Charlie!!

Dave and Georgie came over instantly when they saw Joey laying motionless on the floor.

"Geezze Charlie, I thought I told you to take it easy. What have you done?" Dave said gruffly.

Joey was weezing now. Dave said "Jo, have you been winded?" Joey nodded.

"OK" he said. "Anything else damaged?" He added concerned.

She nodded again, and moved her right hand and pointed to her left shoulder.

"Oh shit" said Dave, glaring at Charlie.

Joey opened her eyes, which were now watering, from the effort of trying to breathe, to see a horrified pair of beautiful blue eyes looking directly at her.

Charlie squeaked out "I'm so sorry Joey."

Joey blinked a couple more times, then closed her eyes again.

Dave said "Jo, we won't move you until you've got your breathe back OK. I'll do the warm downs first."

Joey nodded. Dave stood up and clapped. "OK class, lets do our warm downs shall we."

Five minutes later there was only 4 of them left in the hall – Dave, Georgie, Charlie and Joey.

Dave and Georgie continued to look daggers at Charlie.

Joey was now breathing normally, and could talk properly.

They sat her up, and gently moved her left arm down. Dave took off Joeys Judo suit top (Charlie flushed at the sight of Joey in her sports bar – noticing her taught stomach, toned arms, and the size of her breasts – Charlie, this is not the time, you've just hurt her you idiot, she said to herself) and put her arm in a sling from the first aid box.

Joey breathed deeply as she was helped up by Georgie and Dave.

"OK, lets get you to the hospital." Georgie said.

"No need. It'll be OK, just tweeked it a bit. Anyway you know how I hate hospitals."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Said Georgie.

Charlie felt ashamed and humiliated. But "I'm so sorry Joey!" were the only words she could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Charlie hardly slept last night, feeling so guilty about hurting Joey, and wondering how bad it was. She'd tried to ring Georgie, but she'd just ignored her calls and not replied to her voicemails or texts.

So Charlie had been in work early, trying to catch-up with some paper work to keep her mind off Joey.

When Georgie arrived at the station, Charlie called her into her office.

Georgie huffed and went in. Charlie shut the door. "So, erm, Watson, hows Joey this morning? You never returned my calls last night."

"Huh, as if you care" Watson shouted. "Dave told you to go easy, and you had to push it didn't you. Little miss competitive, always gotta win haven't you." She knew she'd overstepped the mark, and was waiting for her bosses retort.

But instead of the awaited for ""Don't push it Watson", Charlie flinched, the colour drained from her face, and she sat down in her chair, putting her head in her hands. Her shoulders trembled as she started sobbing.

Watson didn't know what to do. This was the last thing she had expected. But this crying, this was even more awkward than that warning she was predicting. She'd never seen her boss show much emotion before. Charlie was compassionate, fair, funny, yes, but didn't seem to do or at least show any real emotion. She always seemed to distance herself from people. She was usually so tough.

Watson walked round the desk, and put her hand on her bosses shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry boss, I shouldn't have shouted at you. Are you OK?"

Gradually the trembling subsided. Watson removed her hand, and Charlie said, "we need to talk."

She wiped her eyes, picked up her keys, took a deep breath and said to Watson "come with me."

As they walked out of the station, she shouted to Murray on the desk "just going out to investigate something with Watson. Won't be long."

Watson followed dutifully behind her, as she walked to their patrol car.

They got in, and Charlie drove off – without saying a word. She parked up at the diner, went to get 2 coffees, and came back to the car with them. She handed them to Watson, before driving off to Stuarts Point car park.

They sat there playing with their drinks for 5 minutes before Charlie looked at Georgie, took a deep breath and said "Can I ask you something Georgie?"

Georgie said "yeah, sure."

"Are you going out with Joey?"

Georgie was absolutely stunned. 'OK' she thought, 'lets not jump the gun here, lets see where this is going.' Charlie had never talked to her about her sexuality before, even though she assumed Charlie knew she was gay. Clearly Charlie was distressed, and wanted to discuss it now, and Georgie had no problem with that.

"No, I'm not."

"Have you been out with her before?" Charlie asked.

"I've been out with her as a very good friend many, many, times, but never as a girlfriend." Replied Georgie.

"If you really want to know, I've been going out with my girlfriend Anna for almost a year now." She added.

Charlie felt relieved that Georgie wasn't going out with Joey, and that they were only good friends.

Charlie also felt ashamed that she didn't know about Georgie and her partner Anna. After all, apart from Jack, Georgie was her partner on more occasions than anyone else at the station. She also liked Georgie a lot, and considered her to be a top class colleague, and to some extent a friend. She said the same to Georgie. Georgie nodded and smiled at her in acknowledgement of her admission.

Georgie waited for Charlie to continue, as clearly she had taken them out of the office to talk deeper.

"Right, it's just that, erm, I like Joey. I mean, I think, I really like her you know?" Charlie said quietly. Georgie raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why I can't believe I hurt her last night. She must hate me." Charlie continued.

Georgie thought before she replied softly "Joey doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone. If you knew her better, then you'd know that was true."

"Anyway, err, I don't really understand what you mean Charlie, what you're trying to say. You like Joey?" said Georgie inquisitively. Surely she didn't mean what she thought she meant?

Charlie took a deep breath, "look Georgie, I meant what I said. I like her. I think I like her a lot, in a, erm, in a, erm attraction kind of way."

Charlie coughed to clear an imaginary lump from her throat, and added "between you and me, I'm bisexual. I haven't been with a woman for years, but I am attracted to Joey."

She glanced at Georgie to gauge her reaction.

Georgie was absolutely stunned. Since Charlie had been in the Bay, she'd been in a relationship with Roman, Angelo and had a 1 night stand with Hugo.

"I honestly don't know what to say Charlie. I had no idea. My radar must be on the blink. I thought you were straighter than straight!! Great acting by the way!!" They both laughed.

Charlie said "it's not that I don't want people to know – well I don't really to tell the truth – it's difficult you know – it's more like I've not met any woman since then that I like enough to go out with."

"And you feel like you'd like to go out with Joey?" asked Georgie.

Charlie nodded.

"I see." Said Georgie, smiling to herself.

"So, do you think Joey would mind if I went round yours to see her and apologise for last night?" Charlie asked.

Georgie knew that Joey was attracted to Charlie as well. They'd talked and joked about Charlie, and Georgie had seen it last night in Joeys eyes – bless her - she was so easy to read.

"I think that'd be just fine Charlie. But in fact, I'm meeting her for lunch today at the diner. If you'd like to come along, you'd be more than welcome. You can speak to her then." Georgie offered, smiling sincerely at her boss.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

Georgie noticed Charlie blush slightly. "No you won't be in the way. Anyway, if you don't go, I can't go can I. You're the one driving the company vehicle remember."

They both laughed "OK, sorted then." Said Georgie.

On the drive back to the station, Georgie looked closely at her boss for probably the first time. She noticed passed the obvious beauty of Charlies face, passed the hard, confident Senior Constable persona, and saw for probably the first time, a really kind and somewhat vulnerable human being. She'd built up layers of masks around herself to get where she had in the force, and maybe now Georgie was hoping to see the first one of those masks break, bringing with it a more happier Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Joey was waiting in the diner for Georgie to join her for lunch. She was late, so Joey had assumed she was on a shout, and just ordered her toasted sandwich and coffee.

Georgie popped her head round Charlies office door - she was up to her eyes with paperwork – "err boss, ready for lunch yet?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right with you. See you at the car." She said.

Charlie followed Georgie into the diner, feeling nervous, and biting her lip. They walked over to the corner table where Joey was sitting.

"Hi Joey." Said Georgie, "sorry I'm late – paperwork you know how it is."

"Oh hi Sherlock, urm, hi Charlie". She smiled when she noticed Charlie behind Georgie. ('Sherlock? Again? Thought Charlie).

"Hello Joey. Hows your shoulder?" Charlie enquired.

"Not too bad at all thanks. Be right as rain in a couple of days. Thanks." She added "Hey, I figured you'd be out on a job Sherlock, so I've only just ordered my sarnie."

Georgie and Charlie decided what they wanted and Georgie went to the counter to order it, leaving Joey and Charlie alone at the table.

Charlie was lost for words. In a desperate attempt to say something she said "so only having a sarnie eh. I thought you'd have a bigger appetite than that." ('What a stupid thing to say…idiot…' she thought to herself).

Joeys eyes twinkled as she smiled at Charlie (sending Charlies heart into overdrive) "oh I have, don't you worry about that!!" she said suggestively. Charlie blushed profusely, much to Joeys delight.

Georgie came back from the counter, bringing Joeys sarnie and all their coffees with her.

She immediately noticed the embarrassed silence that had descended. She hoped that there wasn't anything wrong, as she thought Joey and Charlie would make a great couple.

"Food'll be 5 minutes boss" she said.

"OK thanks." Said Charlie.

Joey started on her sarnie.

"So " Georgie said, as it didn't look like the other 2 were going to say anything "what are your plans for later Jo?"

"Well Sherlock, I need to do some serious shopping. Gotta get a mountain bike and some gear for surfing, judo, mountain biking, boxercise, scuba diving and anything else I can think of while I'm there. So I'm going to Yabbie Creek 'Dangerous Sports Shop' this afternoon, to see what they've got in. If they've not got want I want in stock, I'll see what they can order in for me. Plus, last but not least, I've got to get myself something absolutely fabulous for Friday night of course."

Georgie glanced at Charlie. "Oh yeah boss, I need to speak to you about Friday night, but not here though, later on OK." Charlie looked at her quizzically.

Then Georgie said "And Charlie, I don't suppose you know that our Joey here is a bit of a sports and keep fit fanatic."

"Erm no I didn't. I hope I didn't put you off Judo last night then." Said Charlie.

Joey nearly choked on her sarnie, Georgie choked on her coffee, almost spitting it over the table. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Charlie was bemused.

Joey and Georgie weren't stopping, they were both crying with laughter, Joey was holding her stomach like it might burst at any minute. Charlie looked from one to the other, and couldn't understand the joke.

Leah brought their food over. She looked at Charlie, and Charlie just shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know what the joke is either."

Georgie and Joey eventually stopped laughing. It had now become just aftermath giggling. Georgie looked at Joey, "shall I tell her or do you want to?"

Joey smiled and said "I'll let you have the pleasure. This time." she added wickedly, looking straight at Charlie as she said it. Charlie blushed (yet again!!) deeply at the words, and at the intense look in Joeys beautiful dark brown eyes.

'OMG' thought Charlie, 'I feel like an adolescent teenager with a crush'.

Georgie explained to Charlie that Joey wasn't in fact a white belt in Judo, as Charlie had thought. Joey had had to borrow some of Daves kit last night, as Joey hadn't got any of her own again yet.

And no, Charlie would not be putting her off Judo, as in fact Joey was far more experienced, at Judo, Georgie emphasized cheekily after a pause (causing Charlie to blush again – dear oh dear, it looked like she'd better just get used to this), than Charlie. She was in fact Australian champion at under 50 kg's when she was only 15 years old, a black belt at 16, and had been a coach since then also.

Charlie blushed, again. "Oh." Was all she could say.

She'd only met Joey some 4 days ago, and everytime she saw her, she said or did something stupid. Why did she under-estimate her just then? Not only did she look foolish and arrogant, but, she was not impressing this fascinating woman at all. What was wrong with her? She'd be better off not talking at all, rather than opening her mouth and putting her foot in it every time.

They continued to eat their food, interspersed with the odd giggle from Joey and Georgie.

Joey then said "oh Charlie, I met your sister on Sunday when I went to Leahs – shes seems very nice. She wants me to teach her surfing when I take VJ out."

Charlie was glad of something to say "wait until you get to know her properly. She's a right handful. 15 going on 30."

"I did offer to teach her sister how to surf as well. That was of course before I knew who her sister was. Anyway, Rubes said you were too old, and it wasn't your cup of tea anyway." Joey added cheekily.

"I'll kill her!!" said Charlie "and we'll see about that!!"

"Oh goody" said Joey "does that mean I've got another pupil?"

"Umm, maybe" said Charlie thoughtfully.

It was just then that Charlies phone rang. They had a shout to attend to – a disturbance at the yacht club.

Georgie and Charlie were on their feet.

"Gotta go Joey, see you later. Have fun shopping." Said Georgie.

"Yes, bye, have fun." Said Charlie, quite pleased with herself for speaking calmly and evenly.

Joey grinned at them both and gave them a little wave. How cute thought Charlie. Blushing yet again!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys, Thanks again for all your lovely reviews – really very nice of you !!!_

_I just wanted to write a 'nice' story about CJ, beens as the show sucks so much at the moment!!_

_Hope I manage to keep you all entertained and a little amused by reading this story._

_Thanks again._

_AJ._

Chapter 6.

Last night when Georgie got home, she had told Joey what Charlie had said to her before their lunch at the diner. Joey was thrilled, but wondered what it meant for them both, and if anything would come of it.

Later that day, Georgie and Charlie again went to the diner to meet Joey for lunch.

Charlie was a lot more confident today, having spent most of the morning, and if she were brutally honest, most of the night before trying to calm herself down, and talk to herself about what she was feeling and thinking about Joey. She'd never felt anything remotely like this before.

Charlie and Georgie walked into the diner, and they walked over to join Joey. Charlie giving Rubes a nod when she saw her – she didn't speak to her for fear of embarrassing her sister in front of her school friends.

"So how did the shopping trip go yesterday Joey. Did you manage to get all your gear sorted out?" Charlie asked her. Pleased with herself for coming out with an intelligent question for once.

"Yeah, good thanks. Got a lot of kit ordered, which they'll deliver next week. But couldn't buy or even order some of the stuff I need, so I've got to go to the city next week sometime, to go to a more specialist shop I know to get myself fixed up."

"Oh, I'll have to let you know when I'm not working, so I can drive you there as you haven't got a car as yet. We could make a day of it if you like. I'll find out when the Docs off. What do you say?" said Georgie.

(Did Charlie hear correctly, Doc? Does that mean that Anna's a doctor? Blimey, go Georgie go!!).

"Yeah great Sherlock. Sounds like a plan, good idea." Said Joey.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us Charlie?" said Georgie. "We won't tell anyone if you don't. What do you say?" She hoped Charlie would accept, for Joeys sake if nothing else.

Charlie didn't even hesitate in her reply, "That would be nice, thanks a lot Georgie. Yeah, I'd like to." Charlie beamed. Hey this could be just the opportunity she needed.

As they were eating their lunches, exchanging small talk about the latest funny arrests Georgie and Charlie had made, it seemed that all of the school kids mobiles started to go off at the same time. The diner was alive with different ring tones. The noise level increased with kids excited chattering.

Most of them got up and rushed out the diner, leaving their food and bags where they were.

Georgie, Charlie and Joey looked around to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Rubes" shouted Charlie "what's going on. Anything I need to know about?" Her official capacity coming to the fore-front.

"No sis. This surfer guy has apparently just turned up at the surf club, and they've all gone to see him."

"Blimey. He must be some well famous guy if they're all that excited about it." Said Charlie.

"Who is it, do you know Rubes?" said Joey.

"No sorry Joey I don't."

Ten minutes later all the kids started to come back to their tables. All of them were very excited about the new arrival.

Charlie noticed that just behind them, a stunningly handsome, bronzed and toned straggly haired guy waltzed through the door.

All the kids started nudging and whispering to each other, staring at this guy.

He stood at the doorway, took off his sunglasses, looking around the place as he did so.

He started to smile broadly when he looked in Charlies direction. He started to walk over towards her. She was perplexed.

He stopped behind Georgie and Joey and said "Well, well, well, fancy seeing you 2 here!!"

They both turned around simultaneously and said "Zak!!" excitedly.

Joey jumped up from her chair and Zak took her in his arms, kissed her and said "Joey, how are you babe?" He held her close and picked her up. Joey wrapped her legs around his hips.

The whole diner was watching this spectacle. It was just as well, because if it had only been Charlies jaw on the floor, she would have looked a bit obvious. Charlie was blushing profusely, her heart was pounding, and her thoughts were X-rated, as she imagined Joey wrapping her beautifully toned and bronzed legs around her like that. She could only imagine how fantastic that would feel. She tried to calm herself down, and regain some composure. She would have to put the thoughts on hold until later, when she was on her own………..

When Zak finally put Joey down, her hugged and kissed Georgie as well. He didn't pick her up though noted Charlie.

After all the theatricals, Zak sat down next to Charlie, opposite Joey.

Joey introduced her friend Zak – apparently one of the best surfers in Australia at the moment, hence the attention from all the school kids – to Charlie. Charlie of course had never heard of him.

"So Jo, Sherlock told me you're coming back for the party, and I saw your name down for the compo next weekend, so I thought I'd look you up. I assumed you we fit again, but what's all this?" Zak said, pointing at her sling.

Charlie cringed – no one seemed to notice apart from Joey.

"Well I'm about 75 to 80% fit at the moment, but had a small accident at Judo on Monday, so this sling is just to make sure I keep my shoulder rested. It'll only be another couple of days before I stop using it. But I won't be in the windsurfing compo now. I need to build the strength up a bit. Surfing will be OK though."

She looked at Charlie to make sure she hadn't gotten upset about the injury, as she knew she was really sorry to have injured her.

"Shit man, even at 80% you'd have walked it. Tara and Cheryl are crap at the moment. It would have been yours for the taking – 10K lost man – what a bummer!!"

Charlies jaw hit the floor again – this was also becoming all too common – did she hear him right 10K prize money lost? OMG how could she ever repay Joey for that? She felt completely deflated.

She glanced at Joey, who was also looking in her direction. Joey had a look of concern on her face, and she smiled sympathetically at Charlie showing that there really was no hard feelings. She didn't want Charlie to feel guilty, she liked her too much for that!! Besides, it's not as though Joey needed the money.

"I'm so sorry Joey – 10K I had no idea – shit – how can I ever repay you for that?" said Charlie.

"Honestly Charlie, it's absolutely fine, not a problem, please don't worry." She said sincerely.

"But" she added thoughtfully "if you really want to make it up to me, when we go to the city next week you can buy me lunch. What do you say?" Joey hoped the answer would be a resounding "yes!!"

Charlies face lit up, and she said "sure, yeah, that'd be good. But I mean it'll have to be some restaurant to be able to repay you for 10K." she laughed.

"Well I was thinking of a rather nice swanky 5 star establishment on the sea front you know, not burger and chips." Joey laughed back.

"Of course, whatever you'd like." Charlie said eagerly.

Georgie was thrilled for both her friends, especially Joey. They seemed to be getting along great.

Zak said "so when's your next compo then Jo?"

"In one month at Brisbane I guess."

"Great. I can't wait to see you back to your best. Are you going to Perth for the OG trials? And have you decided what sport yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't decided yet Zak. It depends on these next few compos I guess. I'll see how I'm doing, see if my old war wounds will stand up to it all. Plus, I need to do a lot of fitness work to get myself up to 100% again. But I'm not sure if my shoulder strength will ever be good enough to do Judo or windsurfing at OG level. I think the surfing will be OK though." She added weakly "Plus of course, I'm not sure if I'm mentally ready to go back yet."

Zak said tenderly "Man, I hope it works out OK. It wouldn't be the same without you you know Jo."

"Gee, thanks Zak, I've missed you too." She said as she lent forward and kissed him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Georgie and Charlie left the two friends talking and catching up, and went back on duty.

Charlie turned to Georgie as they were walking to the car "what are OG trials Watson?"

"Olympic Games" she replied. "Joeys one of the best Judo, windsurfers and surfers we've got you know."

"Wow" said Charlie, extremely impressed, " she's quite something."

"I told you she was" said Georgie, suppressing a very large satisfying grin.

When they were in the car Georgie looked at Charlie and said "Look, erm Boss, about this Fridays party that keeps getting mentioned. I'm having a party at mine on Friday, that is" she corrected herself "actually, Anna and I are having a party at ours on Friday. We're having a few friends over to help us celebrate our, erm, engagement. I'd really like it if you could come along. You'd be really welcome to join us, but I'll understand if you've already made plans." There, she'd said it, she'd invited her to their party. Now she just had to see what her boss's reaction would be. She'd even given her an opt out if she needed it, but she hoped she wouldn't take it.

Charlie smiled genuinely at Georgie, and said "sure, I'd love to come Watson, erm, Georgie. What time does it kick-off?"

"7.30 pm to 8 pm. But you can come round before then if you like. Whenever you're ready. Should be a good night. Even if I do say so myself, we can usually throw quite a party!! By the way, it's a sort of formal affair, so no jeans OK. Most of us will be dressed up quite poshly – even me – so it'd be worth you coming just to see me in a dress!!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to see what I can find at the back of the wardrobe then – if Rubes hasn't already emptied it of course." They both laughed.

As Charlie drove away from the diner, she turned to Watson and said " so, you and Anna. You'd better fill me in on the juicy details then!!" she laughed.

Watson smiled, and began to talk tentatively at first, but very lovingly and enthusiastically about her fiancée. She knew by now that her boss was genuinely interested, and not just asking out of nosey-ness or gossip mongering.

"Well, her name is Anna Holmes, and she's an A&E doctor at the hospital. She works with Rachel actually – by the way Rachel and Tony are coming to the party on Friday, so there will be a few people you know there. She's 32, and we've been together, like I said before, for about a year. We met when she was helping sort out Joeys problems last year. And we've sort of been inseparable ever since. We decided to get married, well have a civil partnership, as we've both found our sole mate." Georgie blushed. Charlie was pleased she wasn't the only one that did that!! And she thought how lovely it must be for Georgie and Anna to have found each other.

Charlie suddenly twigged " is that why Joey calls you 'Sherlock'?"

Watson laughed. " Yeah, she has a wonderful sense of humour. What with two of her best friends dating, and being called Doctor Holmes and Constable Watson, what else could she come up with to call me?"

They both smiled and laughed together. Completely comfortable with one another.

"You know, like I said yesterday, I can't believe I've worked with you for what, 6 months, and don't know hardly anything about you. I don't even know for 100% if you're gay or bi let alone anything else. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me Watson, err Georgie. Or should I call you Sherlock instead now?" She giggled.

"Well, just to clear things up for you Charlie. Anna, me and Joey are all 100% gay, OK. And if you really want to, you can call me Sherlock, but not at work preferably please, Watson will be fine there."

"If I may say so" Georgie continued " you're a very professional cop, hence your meteoric rise to the top. There's nothing wrong with that Charlie. You've focused on your career, and you've done really well to get where you have so quickly, especially being a woman. A lot of people admire you for that. Myself included. You've also had to deal with your mothers death, looking after Rubes, and the problems with your dads health. You've been really strong. I don't think you could have held things together any better than you have done Charlie. It's not surprising you've had no time for small talk you know. Don't take it to heart. I know it's not that you don't care, it's that you haven't had the time more like. People know that, and if they don't, then that's their problem."

Charlie was really touched by Georgies speech, it had brought a lump to her throat. "Gee, thanks for that Georgie. Great speech. You've made me feel heaps better!! But seriously, I can't help thinking that I've been missing out on things by being this hard-faced Senior Constable. You know that I've been out short-term with Roman and Angelo, since I've been here, but apart from that, nothing else has distracted me from my work. That's all the 'life' I've had in the last 6 months. Perhaps it's time to start living again."

Georgie hoped that by that, Charlie meant maybe going out with Joey, but she guessed only time would tell, although all the signs were there as far as she was concerned!!

Georgie said " I don't want to put a downer on things, or jump the gun here, but, you know that for a lesbian, having a bi girlfriend is a nightmare don't you?"

"No, why's that?" asked Charlie.

"Because you have got to watch out for both girls and guys stealing your girlfriend away from you. You need eyes in the back of your head. It can be very difficult."

"Oh. I see." Charlie said thoughtfully.

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Then Charlie said "so, what's Joeys story?"

"Well, I met Joey about 4 years ago. She was in a compo, and I was an officer on duty protecting the 'stars'." she laughed.

"Obviously, we had something in common, and we got on really well, as friends, and have been great friends ever since."

"I will tell you that last year, she was in hospital for 2 months, and has just been away from Summer Bay for 6 months, travelling. In fact she must have left as you came to the Bay, it must have been about the same time. If you want to know anymore than that, then you'll have to ask her yourself. OK Charlie?"

"Fair enough Georgie. How old is she by the way?"

"22 at the moment. Her birthdays in May, so she'll be 23 then."

Charlie thought, umm, and I'm 28 in July. Is 5 years too much of an age gap. Will she think I'm too old for her?

The radio suddenly went off, and distracted her from her thoughts…."Uh oh, here we go" said Watson….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It was Friday night, 5.30 pm, and Georgie Anna and Joey had been fussing round the house nearly all afternoon making sure everything was set-up for the engagement party.

They'd moved some of the furniture out of the lounge, so that they could have a bit of a space for a dancing area. They'd laid most of the food out in the dining room. The drinks were chilling in the fridge, the alcoholic punches had been made. The party banners, balloons and decorations were up. The candles & lanterns on the garden were ready to be lit. D.J Joey had sorted out all the music on her i-pod, and it was ready to plug into the sound system to start the party off. It would last all night without someone having to do anything to it – easy!! 'Wish I'd invented it', thought Joey. The speakers had been set up in the lounge, on the terrace and outside, at different volume levels, so people could still hear it and talk if they wanted to outside.

All they had to do now was grab a shower each, put their party gear on, put on their make up, and wait for everyone to arrive.

Anna got showered first, then Joey, then Georgie. Anna helped Joey to do her dress up, as she couldn't reach behind her back properly yet to do it herself yet. Her shoulder didn't hurt any more, but was not 100% mobile yet. She wasn't going to wear a sling tonight, as she didn't want to spoil the impact of it on the dress she'd opted for. It was a beautiful dark green colour, which went really well with her eyes. It had 2 very small shoulder straps, and was very low at the back, and the front. She hoped Charlie would appreciate it. She knew she looked hot. She had her hair down as well, and had put a slight wave in it, with Anna's help, it looked lovely and shiny, and set her dress off really well too. Her make-up and perfume were very subtle. All adding up to an amazing combination – even if she did say so herself!!

Anna was wearing a deep red dress, and Georgie had a little black number on. It was one of the only times Joey had even seen Georgie in a dress, and she looked really good in it. Georgie however was not so sure, and had already insisted that when they got married, she would be wearing a trouser suit!!

Joey went into the kitchen to get the bottle of pink champagne she'd bought them, out of the fridge, and she got 3 glasses out of the cupboard. Suddenly, Anna and Georgie heard laughing and expletives coming from the kitchen. Anna went in to see what the problem was. Joey had taken off the foil and wire from the bottle, but just couldn't get the cork out. She couldn't budge it with her weakened arm. She was laughing and saying good job she wasn't an alcoholic or else she'd be in trouble now!!

Anna finally popped the cork, which went flying out the patio door onto the terrace, and they quickly poured the champagne into the glasses before any more of it fizzed out of the bottle.

Georgie came into the kitchen.

Joey proposed a toast "to Anna and Georgie – very good luck and very best wishes for your future happiness and life together – I love you guys!!!"

She hugged and kissed both of them before they all tool a mouthful of champagne.

They all had tears in their eyes – "don't make us cry Jo, all our make-up will run" Georgie pleaded.

They took the bottle outside to the terrace, and finished it out there. It was a glorious evening, still half an hour of daylight left.

It was now 7.30 pm they assumed the guests would be starting to arrive any minute, so they went inside, took some of the cooled drinks out the fridge, and filled it up with more to allow them to cool.

They lit the lanterns in the back garden, even though it wasn't that dark – they would last 8 hours anyway, so well after the party was going to finish.

The door bell rang, Anna and Georgie held hands, kissed each other tenderly, and walked to the front door to let the first of their guest in.

Meanwhile D.J. Joey pressed play on her i-pod – the party was starting!!!!!

Anna and Georgies friends were bringing in presents and cards, congratulating them, and wanting to see their engagement rings.

Most of the guests obviously knew Joey as well, and they were pleased to see her back in the Bay.

Joey was keen not to take the limelight away from the happy couple – it was their day after all, so she kept herself busy making sure the food was being eaten and everyone had a full glass in their hands.

Later on in the evening Anna saw Joey disappear into the kitchen again. "How are you going?" she said.

"Ok, great" said Joey, "it's a great party, everyone's really enjoying themselves. You guys are so lucky to have found each other, I'm so happy for you both you know." They embraced tenderly.

"You know you will find someone yourself Joey. You're only 22. Look at me I'm 10 years older than you, and I only found Georgie last year. Don't you go feeling like it'll never happen will you. You're a fantastic person Jo, how could anyone not fail to love you? You're beautiful, funny, sexy, generous, clever, a mean cook, caring and I could go on but we've got a party to get back to……you'll meet someone absolutely gorgeous, who'll love you to bits, treat you right and take care of you forever Joe. Trust me!!" Anna said. Kissing Joey on the forehead as she finished.

"Gee Anna, can I get you to write my lonely hearts ad?" Typical Joey, always saying something witty.

Anna knew that Jo had got her eye on someone already though – a certain Senior Constable – particularly as she'd already told Georgie that she liked Joey, and more importantly, would like to go out with her. Anna just hoped that Joey wouldn't get hurt. She could see a twinkle in Joeys eye every time they talked about Charlie to her. She feared that Joey had already fallen big time for Georgies boss.

Smiling, Anna left Joey in the kitchen, while she walked away to mingle with her guests again.

Georgie glanced at the clock. It was 9.30 pm, time was flying, but she suddenly realised that Charlie hadn't turned up yet.

She hoped she hadn't changed her mind about coming. Perhaps she'd got called out, although Georgie doubted that, as Jack was the Senior on call tonight – poor him, at a party and couldn't have a drink!! Perhaps she'd decided that she didn't want to see Joey after all. Her thoughts must be rushing through her brain right now. Georgie sympathsized, it couldn't be easy for her.

Charlie was running late. That was an understatement. She was running very late – 2 hours and counting!!

She'd changed 3 times already, and now that she had made her mind up about what she was going to wear, she couldn't find her shoes to match the outfit.

She was frantically looking in Rubys room in a final effort to locate them – there they were under Rubys bed – phew!! Thank God for that!! She'd have a right go at Ruby tomorrow, reminding her in no uncertain terms, that if she borrowed anything she was to put it back where she found it!!

She ordered the taxi, and waited outside.

She sighed, why was she so nervous? What a stupid question. She knew she was nervous – because she was going to be meeting Joey tonight, and she was already having palputations. She needed to try and calm down though. Although Georgie had told her that Joey wasn't going out with anyone, she could of course be there with someone tonight. She could have met someone at the party already tonight, and agreed to be their date for the evening. That would serve her right for being 2 hours, no wait now 2 ½ hours late!!

If that had happened, Charlie would kick herself, and she didn't know how she'd cope with the party if it had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Charlie stepped out of the taxi, and walked up the drive to Georgie and Annas front door. Her legs were like jelly, almost giving way in her anticipation of seeing Joey.

She took a deep breath, knocked out of politeness, then opened the front door and walked in…

Charlie had never been in Georgies house before. She admired the décor and furniture that was around the place.

The party was buzzing. People were dancing in what she assumed was the lounge. She continued through the house, keeping an eye out for a familiar face. As she walked into the dining room, people were helping themselves to food, and laughing and chatting in small groups. She waved at Angelo and May, and mouthed 'see you later' to them. The food looked great, and everyone was genuinely enjoying themselves. She began to relax.

Georgie saw her "Hey Charlie, so glad you could make it. You look fantastic by the way. Here lets get you a drink, and I'll introduce you to Anna, she's on the terrace." She guided Charlie out of the dining room and into the kitchen. "First things first, what would you like to drink?"

"White wine please." Georgie filled up a large glass, and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie said to Georgie "You know Georgie, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before. You look stunning by the way!"

"Well, this is the first and last time you're going to see me in one, so you'd better make the most of it. Don't worry I've told everyone the same thing. When we get married I'm going to be wearing a trouser suit, I can assure you!!" Georgie smirked. Charlie laughed. "Wait here a minute Charlie, I'll go get Anna."

Georgie brought Anna back to the kitchen almost immediately. She introduced them, and they shook hands. Charlie was impressed by how gentle and radiant Anna appeared. She thought she'd seen her at the hospital before, when she was on police business, and said so to them. Anna nodded, she'd also seen Charlie there, and she knew who she was – as she was the only woman Senior Constable in the district, and obviously her girlfriends boss.

Charlie then handed them a present – a bottle of pink champagne. "Congratulations to you both" she said smiling at them.

Georgie said "Thanks a lot Charlie. We'll put it in the fridge. Looks like great minds think alike eh Anna?" As they recalled Joeys earlier present that they opened before the party started, both grinning at each other.

They chatted for another couple of minutes, before Charlie let them get back to their other guests, saying that she'd have a wonder round and get some food.

Charlie wandered out of the kitchen, back into the dining room, drawing several appreciative glances as she went. She moved on into the lounge, and still didn't see Joey. She walked back to the kitchen, and out onto the terrace. As she did so, she was followed by an extremely attractive blonde woman. As Charlie stopped on the terrace to eagerly search and look around for Joey, this woman tapped her on the arm.

"Hi, I'm Carla. Here on your own?" she said. Offering out her hand. "If you are, perhaps we could hook up and keep each other company."

Charlie politely shook her hand and said "Charlie, nice to meet you, but I'm actually just looking for someone."

"Look no further then sweetie" said Carla. Leaning in close, and looking Charlie up and down as she said it.

It was then that Charlie saw Joey behind Carla, walking down the garden path.

"Oh, excuse me, I've got to go" said Charlie.

"Wow, lucky lady" said Carla appreciatively, as Charlie followed someone down the garden path.

Joey had wandered down the bottom of the garden to take a breather. She'd just been dancing for nearly an hour, and her feet were killing her in these new designer shoes. She'd grabbed a drink from the kitchen on the way, so she could have a bit of quiet time to herself.

She sat down on the bench looking up at the house, all lit up with lanterns flickering in the garden, and music pumping out, along with peoples chatter and laughter.

She slipped off her shoes, and brought her knees up under her chin as she sat peacefully watching everything, sipping on her wine as she did so.

It was then that she noticed Charlie walking down the path towards her. Even under the moonlight and the light from the lanterns, Charlie looked sensational.

Joey swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Charlie was wearing a figure hugging blue dress, with matching shoes. The dress finished half way between her thigh and her knee, it didn't leave much to the imagination! Her long legs seemed to go on forever. Although Joeys thoughts darkened when she thought to herself that no, she knew exactly where they ended alright!!

Her beautiful hair was down. It was so long. Joey hadn't seen it down before, as she'd only seen her in her uniform, or when it was tied back at Judo. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it, and bury her face in it. What did it smell of, lovely spring flowers? What would it feel like on her body, tickling her as they made love……."OMG Joey stop it now!!" she said to herself.

She couldn't help it though. Charlie looked absolutely stunning. No she didn't, it was more than that, she looked amazing, beautiful, so sexy………."OMG, I think I'm in love!!" Joey said to herself. With that sudden realisation and rush of emotion, she blushed profusely, her stomach flipped over, and her heart missed a beat. "But what am I going to do about it though?" she questioned herself.

"If there's a chance for you here Joey, don't mess it up tonight will you. Gotta do this right, don't push it. Be honest with her." She told herself.

She seriously hoped that Charlie wouldn't see her drooling as she approached her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Charlie walked up to Joey on the bench.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No sure, please take sit down." Joey lowered her legs back down, so she was now sitting on the bench with her feet on the ground.

Charlie looked appreciatively at Joey. From what she could see of Joeys dress, it, and she, looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked like a $1M. "You look terrific" she said shyly, "lovely dress. The colour really goes with your eyes."

"Thanks a lot!!" Joey smiled. "You don't scrub up too badly yourself officer." Nodding her appreciation.

"Cheers" they said in unison as they clinked glasses.

"So, erm hows your shoulder? No sling I see." Said Charlie.

""It's a bit stiff still, but no pain now thanks."

There was a minute of silence before Joey said "So, just finished work?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, It's just that you're a bit late. Err I mean, later than everyone else." She'd initially thought, like Georgie, that maybe Charlie had changed her mind about coming, when she hadn't turned up. It was now 10pm after all!!

"Umm, well there's some good reasons for that actually. I changed 3 times, I wasn't sure what to wear. Then I couldn't find my shoes, Rubes had them under her bed I eventually discovered. Plus of course, I was nervous about coming."

Joey laughed "Yes, I guess a house full of drunken lesbians can do that to you if you're not used to it!!"

"No, not nervous about that. Don't worry I can handle myself." Charlie laughed.

Joey thought 'I bet you most certainly can.'

"No" Charlie continued "I was nervous about seeing you silly." She said shyly, looking at the floor.

"No need. I've forgiven you for the Judo incident." Joey laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And don't worry, I don't bite."

Charlie looked straight at her and said huskily "ooh, that's a pity." Joey blushed from her head to her feet. Charlie smiled at the effect the words had had on her.

"So" she said wickedly "we're even now." Joey looked at her quizzically. ""I've just got my own back for what you said in the car when we dropped you off at Georgies." She laughed, remembering how red she'd gone herself.

Joey laughed too "touche" she said, and "cheers" as they clinked glasses.

Charlie coughed " are you, erm, here with anyone?" Hoping the answer was what she wanted to hear.

"No I'm not. Are you?" replied Joey.

"No. I'm not either." Charlie said. "In which case, would you like another drink?"

"Oh, yes please. White wine please." Replied Joey.

"Good choice. Won't be a tick".

With that Charlie began to walk up the path. Back up to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Joey watched her go, unable to take her eyes off her. God she was some vision alright. Just soooo sexy, her hair, her long legs, that dress, those beautiful big blue eyes. A girl good get lost in her forever……..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Joey saw Carla walk towards Charlie on the terrace and follow her into the kitchen. No hope for you now then Joey, she sighed to herself gloomily.

Charlie went to the loo, then back to the kitchen to get their drinks. She decided that as they were both drinking white wine, she'd take a whole bottle back with her, to save them keep coming back for top-ups. Charlie was searching for a chilled bottle in the fridge when Carla sidled up beside her.

"So, Charlie, still on your own?" she started rubbing her finger along Charlies forearm as Charlie was holding the door of the fridge open. "Are you sure I can't tempt you?"

Charlie took a bottle out the fridge, and laughed "no thanks Carla, I'm with someone." She took the bottle over to the table, removed the cork, and with that, carried it back down the garden path towards Joey.

Joey was beginning to wonder where Charlie had gotten to, as an image of Carla loomed in her head. Then she saw Charlie coming towards her, carrying a bottle in her hand.

"Sorry about that" said Charlie. Joey smiled, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Had to queue for the loo, and then had to fend off some unwanted attention in the kitchen while I was sorting the bottle out."

"Oh" said Joey, surprised at Charlies level of openness and honesty "Carla was it?"

"Yes" said Charlie "the blonde."

"Stunning isn't she" said Joey, trying to gauge Charlies reaction.

"If you go for that type I guess."

"Blondes not your type then?"

"No. What about you?" Charlie asked.

"No, not my type at all." They looked at each other and laughed.

Charlie filled their glasses with wine, and put the bottle on the floor. She took a sip.

"Listen Joey, can I be honest with you?" She'd started to feel a bit more confident after the couple of drinks she'd already had tonight. Her nervousness from their previous meetings waning.

"I always find honesty is the best policy don't you? Anyway, I would expect nothing less from a Senior Constable."

They looked at each other and laughed. 'God' Charlie thought 'she's so funny and quick witted.'

Charlie studied Joeys face, took a deep breath, and although she was worried and nervous about Joeys reaction, she just wanted to get it off her chest.

"I like you Joey. I mean I really like you, you know. I don't know if Georgie told you what I told her, I assume she did, as you're such good friends, but I mean it."

There, she'd said it, well sort of. Joeys mind was working overtime. Her eyes must have looked confused, and her face quizzical, as she wasn't exactly sure what Charlie was trying to say and where it was going.

Charlie continued "I know we, well I, didn't get off to a very good start with you. What with the Judo incident. But I wondered if you'd like to go out with me sometime? You know. On a date I mean." There she'd definitely said it this time!! While she felt relief at finally managing to ask the question, she was now worried about getting a positive response, and starting chewing her bottom lip nervously. 'God, I hope she says yes.' She thought to herself. 'I don't know what I'll do if she turns me down.' She watched Joeys face for a reaction. Joey wasn't giving anything away.

Joey was speechless. This wonderful woman, who she'd not even known a week ago, but by all accounts was the woman of her dreams (and potentially the love of her life she thought) had just asked her out on a date. She just wanted to scream at her "are you kidding, of course I do, do you think I'd pass up on this opportunity?"

Apart from that, she just didn't know quite how to respond, as she was so overwhelmed. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot, and decided to lay her cards on the table from the off.

She licked her lips, took a gulp of wine to moisten her dry throat, and mustered up enough courage to whisper "well, as you know, I've only just got back into town, and I'm still finding my feet again, so to speak. But, yeah, that would be………erm, really nice. Yeah, I'd like to, very much." She smiled her acceptance at Charlie. "As long as you don't mind taking things slow. I think we need to get to know each other a bit, don't you?"

Charlie beamed a large smile back at Joey. Really chuffed that she'd accepted her offer. "Fantastic, great" she said "OK, lets enjoy the party tonight, and arrange to meet up Sunday, I'm at work from 2pm tomorrow, and have a long chat about things shall we?"

"Yeah, good idea." Replied Joey.

After a slight pause, Joey continued "Georgie told me you were bi."

"Technically, I guess, yes. But perhaps we can leave all those types of things until our chat?"

"Yeah, sure. But, my point is, Georgie said that she didn't realise you were bi. So, I'm thinking maybe no one else does either. So, what if someone sees you here with me tonight. Some of your friends and colleagues are here don't forget. How are you going to deal with that?" Joey asked concerned.

"OK, so no pashing with me on the dance floor then." Charlie laughed. "Look, seriously, the person I care about most, Rubes, knows I had a very brief fling with a woman when I'd finished police training college. So, it hopefully won't be a shock for her. But, I will need to speak to her about us, as soon as I can – tomorrow in fact - before she hears it on the rumour mill. As for anyone else, if they're my real friends, they'll be happy for me, for us, and accept it."

"What about your colleagues though. Won't it affect your job? Your future promotion prospects? You're very ambitious Charlie."

"I haven't thought about it actually."

"Are you really prepared for this to 'go public'? I mean, if this is more than a flash in the pan, and you want it out in the open, you need to think about it. If you want to keep it between us and a few close friends, then you might be able to keep it from work, and the rest of Summer Bay. But everyone knows about me, so if they see us hanging out more, and you not dating men, they may start to put 2 and 2 together, and think somethings going on between us, even if we aren't obvious. Mud sticks Charlie. I wouldn't want to mess your life up." Joey felt she had to say these words, as much as it hurt her. As much as she longed to be with Charlie, she didn't want them to hide their feelings for each other when in public, and she didn't want Charlie blaming her for messing up her career either. She didn't want their relationship to be a secret from the world, she wanted Charlie to be proud to be with her, not hide it away like some dirty little secret. She knew she could lose Charlie before anything had even happened between them at this rate, but she needed to get these thoughts and feelings out in the open.

"Look Joey, I really don't know a lot at the moment, apart from that I like you, a lot, and want to take a chance with you. Just like any new relationship, they'll be problems I guess, ours, as you say are more complicated than most, granted. But, lets just enjoy the here and now shall we? I've asked you out, and you've accepted, lets just see what happens, and where it takes us eh?"

"Fair enough" said Joey nodding, happy that Charlie seemed to still want to see her even after the little speech she'd just given.


	12. Chapter 12

_Guys, thanks yet again, for all your reviews. Glad I'm still keeping you interested in my little story. Hopefully this chapter is the start of what you've all been waiting for………..a little teaser for the beginning of the week..…_

_Thanks again._

_AJ._

Chapter 12.

They finished the wine off, while making small talk about Judo and surfing.

"Do you fancy a dance and then a refill and some food honey?" Charlie asked.

Did Joey hear her right, 'honey?' It made her feel all warm inside. Charlie hadn't even noticed she'd said it. It had just come out naturally. She'd never even called anyone else honey before.

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I could do with the loo as well." Joey said, smiling at Charlie.

Joey slipped her shoes back on, while Charlie stood up from the bench. She put both her hands out for Joey, to pull her up.

Joey took them in her own hands and she noticed how warm and smooth Charlies skin was.

Charlie pulled her up from the bench. They were standing close to each other, holding each other's hands down at their sides, looking into each other's eyes shyly, both now breathing deeper.

Charlie whispered "God Joey, you're so beautiful." She lent in slowly and gently brushed her lips against Joeys, with the very briefest of touches.

The electricity jolt that shot through them both was unbelievable. They both seemed physically moved by it.

They lent their foreheads together, their eyes hooded, but both sets were glowing intensely, as they looked into each other's eyes. They felt each other's warm breath on their faces.

They both moved their heads slightly and kissed again. They released each other's hands, and gently put them on each other hips, slowly drawing each other in closer together. As their lips were gently exploring each other's, they felt their breasts brush against each other's through the thin material of both of their dresses. They both moaned and sharply inhaled a breath, at the intense longing that set off inside of them.

They paused for breath, then kissed each other for a third time, this time more hungry for each other, their lips coming together harder, their tongues probing, wanting to gain more access passed each others swollen lips. They teased and tasted each other, tongues playing with each other. They moaned and sighed into each others mouths as their kiss deepened. They eventually had to break it off again, both needing more air. They locked foreheads again, and remained motionless, both breathing deeply, gazing into each other's fiery eyes, smiling shyly to each other, still holding each other close.

They had internal battles going on, both trying hard not to move their hands from each other hips, both not wanting to push the moment too far. They both wanted more than anything to touch more intimately, but they were meant to be taking it slow!!

Smiling, and now giggling shyly, they wrapped their arms around each other's waists, and pulled each other in closer still. Their kissing had been sensational, and they could feel each other's pert nipples and swollen breasts rub against each other through the fabric of their dresses. They could feel each other's heartbeats, as they were both practically leaping out of their chests.

Joey nibbled on Charlies right ear lobe. Then she kissed her just below her ear, on her neck, slowly and gradually tracing a line of delicate kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. Charlie only had a thin strap on her dress, so practically all of her shoulder was exposed to Joeys lips.

Charlie had now put her hands back on Joeys hips, and she squeezed her slightly tighter, revelling at the sensation Joeys kissing was giving her.

Joey gently nibbled her way back up Charlies shoulder, up her neck and back to her ear lobe, soaking up her taste and rejoicing in the softness of her skin.

The fact that Charlie was literally purring now was not lost on Joey. She was delighted that her kissing was having such an effect on Charlie.

Joey then swapped sides, and repeated her actions on Charlies left ear lobe, neck and shoulder. Moving down, and then along kissing her, before finally retracing her path with small delicate nibbles.

When she'd finished, she drew her head back to look at Charlies face. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of desire. Joey moved her right hand from around Charlies waist, Charlie instantly missed her burning touch, she gently put her hand under Charlies chin. She lifted up her face slightly, before leaning in and kissing her very delicately and lovingly again on the lips.

The kiss was so gentle, so tender, Charlie instantly felt like crying. She had a lump in her throat, and a knot in her stomach, and felt herself becoming very emotional about the feelings she was experiencing.

They then locked foreheads again, and rested hands on each others hips.

"Wow!!" Charlie eventually whispered huskily.

"Yeah, wow!!" said Joey giggling. Both still trying to control their breathing.

They were both so turned on, it felt so amazing.

"Shall we go inside for that dance and drink now? We could come back out here later on if you'd like." Joey felt quite confident knowing how Charlie had reacted to their kissing.

Charlie replied, smiling "I think I may actually struggle to walk up the path at the moment, let alone dance. My legs have gone to jelly."

They both laughed, and broke apart with reluctance. Both immediately missing the warmth and feel of each others bodies.

"Come on honey, let's hit the dance floor then." (There it was again - ' honey' – Joey could get soooo used to that!!)

Charlie took Joeys left hand in her right hand, and led her up the path and into the house.

As they walked across the terrace, Carla came out of the patio door and noticed Joey and Charlie holding hands. "Way to go Jo" she said, winking and smiling sincerely at Joey.

"Thanks Carla" said Joey, blushing deeply.

Charlie smiled at Joey, and gripped her hand tighter, showing her support.

They went into the house, put their glasses and the empty bottle in the kitchen, popped to the loo, and spent the next hour or so dancing and laughing together in the lounge.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

After over an hour of dancing, their feet were killing them. They'd already had to take their shoes off long ago, and had been dancing barefoot on the carpet.

Charlie leaned over and shouted into Joeys ear, "shall we take a breather honey and have some food and another drink?"

Joey nodded and they walked barefoot into the kitchen, their shoes left by the front door.

Charlie got another chilled bottle of wine out the fridge, and 2 clean glasses off the side. As she poured then a drink, Rachel and Tony entered the kitchen, Charlie was going to introduce them to Joey, but shouldn't have been surprised that Joey knew them both already, although not really well – Rachel from the hospital, and Tony from the gym.

They chatted to them for a while. Eventually Jack and Martha joined them.

Poor Jack, thought Charlie, on call-out so couldn't drink. Usually it would have been Charlie on duty, as usually she'd have nothing better to do on a Friday night, so would offer to cover so her colleagues could go out and enjoy themselves with their friends.

This week though, as soon as Charlie had been invited to the party by Georgie, she'd made it clear at work that she was having this Friday off for a change. No one could argue with her, as she'd done more than her fair share of covering for all of them. Unfortunately it had been Jack that got the short straw though.

She'd wanted to enjoy herself tonight, and not have the worry of being called out in the middle of the party.

Eventually Charlie had to say to them "sorry but I need to get some food, see you guys later. What about you Joey, are you hungry?" Her eyes twinkling with the inferred message just for Joey.

"Err, yeah, I could do with some food, sure." Joey replied, blushing slightly.

They went into the dining room. Joey shaking her head at Charlie. "What?" Charlie said, looking innocently at Joey.

"You're gonna so drop yourself in it you know." Said Joey grinning at her.

Charlie shrugged.

Joey handed her her glass, and said "Right I'll get 2 platefuls of food, you hold the drinks."

Charlie was already carrying the bottle of wine, and her glass.

"Good idea, lets see what's left" replied Charlie "hey this looks really good", admiring all the food choice on the table. There was very little of some of it left, so it must have been popular, but it still all looked great.

"It should be, it took us ages to prepare it" said Joey "What would you like?"

"A bit of everything please."

Joey filled both plates up with food, picked up 2 forks, and they headed off back down the garden to sit on the bench, hoping that no one else had got there first.

It was still free, phew. They sat down, Charlie poured the wine, and gave Joey a glass, and Joey passed one of the plates of food and a fork to Charlie.

"Hey, this tastes really good" said Charlie appreciatively.

"Don't sound so surprised, we are all women you know. We are meant to be traditionally good in the kitchen, among other places of course…." Joey replied suggestively. They both laughed.

When they'd finished their food, they put the plates on the floor. "Umm, delicious" said Charlie. She lent back against the bench, and gazed at the stars. She reached for Joeys hand, and held it tenderly, entwining their fingers together. Joey was unable to hold back the enormous grin that took over her face.

"So you're quite a dancer Jo." Charlie said. Admiring Joeys earlier dance floor moves.

"Well I'm OK, I guess I have my moments like anyone else." She laughed.

"And you put all the music together on your i-pod?"

"I sure did. I quite like doing a bit of messing around with and downloading songs. It's so easy with one of those things as well. They can play for hours can't they?"

"I thought the music flowed really well. A great selection and mix, I'm impressed. Is there no end to your talents Miss Collins?" Charlie looked at her.

"Erm" she hesitated, as she pretended to think "not as far as I know, no." she said straight faced, trying not to laugh.

They both cracked up.

"What time is the party meant to finish?" Charlie asked Joey.

"Probably about 3 ish. Most people will have gone by then. But a few of us usually make it to the bitter end. We're going to tidy up tomorrow morning, or afternoon depending on when we get up."

"Would you like me to come over and help? Although I start work at 2 pm tomorrow." said Charlie.

"You don't have to help us tidy up."

"I don't mind helping honestly. The more hands on deck, the quicker it'll get done anyway."

"Ok then. If you're really sure. I'll text you when we're up shall I?" said Joey.

"I'd better give you my number then" said Charlie.

"I've not got my phone on me. It's upstairs in my room. I'd better give you mine, you can ring me now, and I'll have a missed call I can save as your number for tomorrows text." Charlie entered Joeys number on her phone.

"Great, sorted" she said. "Well, we seem to be out of wine again. I'll get another bottle shall I honey? Mind you, I am feeling a bit tipsy now."

"I'm not surprised, we've had quite a bit to drink already. But, why not, it's a party isn't it." Said Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Greg watched Charlie coming up the path, and thinking his luck was in at last, he walked down the path to see Joey. He'd been watching her all evening, and had even tried to dance with her earlier on. But she'd knocked him back.

Charlie took the opportunity to visit the loo again while she was in the house, before grabbing yet another bottle of wine for them.

As she walked back down the garden, she thought she heard a muffled "no, get off" but wasn't sure.

She continued to walk down the path, when she noticed someone laying on top of someone else on the bench.

As she got closer, she saw that someone was on top of Joey. She looked at the spectacle for an instant, not registering what was happening. Then she saw the look of terror in Joeys eyes. They were large and pleading in the moonlight, as she managed to squeal out "Charlie help me please."

Charlie dropped the bottle on the floor, and ran to the bench. She grabbed the guy by the shirt on his back, and pulled at him sideways to try and get him off. "Leave her alone" she screamed.

The guy wasn't budging that easily. "what's wrong just having a bit of fun" he said. He was drunk, and had his hands all over Joey. Charlie saw red.

This time she grabbed him round the neck, and pulled at him as hard as she could. Pulling him onto the ground. She shoved him further away from the bench, and stood between him and Joey.

She pointed up the garden towards the house, and told him to go away and leave them alone.

He got up, and advanced towards her. Joey whimpered on the bench. Charlie told the guy to go away again, in her most authoritative police voice, but he took no notice.

As he came a step closer, Charlie kicked him as hard as she could between his legs. His hands fell to his groin, and he dropped like a stone. "Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhh" he muttered.

Charlie turned round to face the bench, as she knew he'd not be moving any time soon. She sat down next to Joey, who had moved to the end of the bench, and was now curled up in the corner with her legs under her chin, and her arms wrapped tightly round them.

"You OK honey? Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked shakily. Leaning forward to embrace her as she said it. She hoped she'd got there in time.

Joey flung her arms round Charlie, like her life depended on it, and squeezed her tightly, sobbing into Charlies shoulder.

"I couldn't get him off, he was too strong" She cried.

"What did he do honey?" Asked Charlie concerned.

"He….he.... pushed me back onto the bench, lay on top of me, and put his hands all over me. He ripped my dress, but he didn't do anything else. You got here just in time." Joey cried.

"It's OK honey, he won't hurt you now. You're going to be OK." Charlie said tenderly, kissing the top of Joeys head.

After a couple of minutes, she said "I need to get Jack to get him out of here, whoever he is…..are you OK to walk with me up to the house?" Joey nodded.

Charlie stood up, and pulled Joey up from the bench. Her dress was dishevelled, Charlie straightened it out, and covered her up where it was torn.

Charlie was absolutely seething with anger. She wanted to kill the guy. But she kept her actions and voice calm while she was talking to Joey. All those years of police training had helped with that. She wrapped her arm around Joeys waist, and slowly guided her up the path to the house.

She saw Jack and Martha on the terrace, and quietly told him what had happened. She told Jack to arrest the guy, get him out of there immediately, and make sure he'd stayed in the cells overnight, until she came in later on in the morning to give statements.

Jack raced to the bottom of the garden, and dragged the guy to his car, while trying not to create too much attention and spoil the party. He handcuffed him, good job he was on call out and his stuff was in the boot, and took him off to the station.

Georgie saw Charlie heading for the stairs with Joey, but it didn't look like it was a passionate or seductive walk to the bedroom.

She asked them if everything was OK. Charlie told her what had happened. Charlie said, Jack's taken him to the station, and we'll sort it out tomorrow OK.

Georgie was dismayed, and really concerned for Joey. Charlie told her she'd look after Joey, and that she should get back to her party.

Charlie guided Joey up the stairs, Joey showed her which room was hers, and they went inside. They sat on the bed. Joey was still gripping Charlie tightly. She'd stopped crying, and had calmed down a lot, but was still trembling.

"I need a shower" she said to Charlie "Could you unzip the dress, I can't reach round the back?"

Anna and Georgie then knocked on the door and came in. Anna sat on the bed next to Jo, and embraced her, rubbing her hand up and down Joeys back.

Georgie said "I'll kill him. The creep."

"We'll sort him out in the morning" Charlie said looking at Georgie. "Look, Joey wants a shower, and then I'll put her to bed OK."

Anna said "we'll stay with you tonight Joey if you like. I don't want you to be on your own."

Joey said "no don't spoil your party. I'll be OK honestly. Nothing bad happened. I'm just in a bit of shock. I'll be OK. Please go back down and enjoy the rest of the evening." She pleaded.

"Look, you two go back down, and I'll stay with Joey." Charlie said.

Anna and Georgie looked at each other. "Is that OK with you Joey?" they asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine. But honestly guys, I'll be OK on my own."

Anna got off the bed, kissed Joey on the forehead, and took Georgie by the hand, and led her back to the party. "We'll check in on you later OK." She promised.

After they'd left the room, Charlie said "Pretty good friends you've got there Joey."

"Yes I have." She replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Charlie stood Joey up, unzipped the dress, trying not to notice the beautiful soft skin she revealed . 'This is definitely not the time Charlie' she told herself sternly, She held a towel up round Joey, to protect her modesty, while Joey stepped out of the dress and her underwear. Charlie wrapped the towel round her, and walked her to the bathroom. Joey asked Charlie to wait outside the bathroom while she was showering. She was clearly fearful of someone bursting in. Charlie obliged. When Joey had finished scrubbing herself down, she got out of the shower, dried herself down, wrapped the towel around herself and unlocked the bathroom door. Charlie was sitting on the floor outside waiting for her. She got up.

"You OK honey?" she enquired. Joey nodded. Charlie put her arm around her and escorted her back to the bedroom.

"Have you got a small towel for your hair?"

"Over in that cupboard" Joey pointed. Charlie got a towel out and started to dry Joeys hair. When it was almost dry she brushed it for her.

"Do you have a night-shirt or anything to get into?" asked Charlie.

"Under the pillow."

Charlie took the neatly folded PJ's out from under the pillow. She smiled to herself, Joey was so neat and tidy.

"Here put these on, I'll turn around." She said handing them to Joey.

Joey dropped her towel and put her PJ's on. "Ready" she said.

"OK, lets get you into bed then." Charlie immediately blushed at what she had said. Joey giggled.

"I thought you wanted to take things slowly." She teased. Charlie grinned.

"Have you got a spare night-shirt I could borrow?"

"Honestly Charlie. There's no need, I'll be fine. You don't need to stay with me." Joey tried to be brave, but Charlies instincts told her that Joey was in desperate need of comfort.

"I promised Georgie and Anna that I'd look after you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She insisted.

"Second draw down on the right then." Joey said, pointing at a cupboard in the corner.

"I'm going to need the loo. You OK for 2 minutes?" Joey nodded.

Charlie left the room and quickly went to the loo. She went back to Joeys room, shut the door, removed her jewellery and dress, while Joey averted her eyes, and put on Joeys night-shirt.

She put the bedside lamp on, then switched off the main lights by the door, and walked back over to the bed.

She lifted up the quilt and got in. "Do you want the light left on?"

"Yes please." Replied Joey.

They lay down together under the quilt. "Come here." Charlie whispered to Joey softly, opening her arms up towards her. Joey slowly moved towards her. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Joey rested her head on Charlies shoulder.

Joey had a rush of different emotions all at the same time – love, want, need, safety, sadness, fear, pain. She started sobbing into Charlies shoulder, gripping her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

Charlie was choked, she wanted to comfort her and make the pain go away. "Shhh honey, don't cry. It's OK. You're safe now honey." She whispered, while tenderly rubbing her hand up and down Joeys back.

Joeys sobs gradually subsided as she fell asleep.

Charlie drifted off to sleep herself, enjoying the feeling of Joey in her arms. Although, obviously she would have preferred it to happen in more happier and loving circumstances.

An hour later, Anna checked in on them. Opening the door to the sight of Joey in Charlies arms, made her smile. She quietly closed the door, and left them to it.

During the night, Joey had a couple of bad dreams, waking Charlie from her slumber, where she was trying to fight someone off. But Charlie held her tight and kept whispering to her "It's OK honey I'm here, no one's going to hurt you" until she calmed down and fell asleep again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Anna checked in on them at 10 am the next morning. Charlie was lying on her back, and Joey was wrapped round her, her head resting against Charlies neck, her arm around her waist, and her leg draped over Charlies.

Charlie was awake.

"You OK Charlie?" asked Anna.

"Yes, fine Anna. Could do with the loo though."

"Lets untwine Joey gently, so as not to disturb her, and I'll sit with her in case she wakes up while you're out the room. I don't want her to wake up alone." With that they gently prised Joeys hands off Charlies night-shirt. Anna saying gently "Joey darling, just let go for a minute so Charlie can go to the loo, she'll be back soon." Joey was still semi-asleep, but relaxed her grip, and moved her leg from over Charlie, allowing her to get out of bed.

When she came back to bed, Anna asked if she'd like any breakfast, as she was making Georgie breakfast in bed.

"Oh great, coffee, strong, straight black, no sugar. Toast would be great if you have it. Thanks."

"Anything on the toast, vegemite, jam, marmalade." She paused "honey?" smiling warmly to Charlie as she said it. "Sorry Charlie, I couldn't resist that."

Charlie blushed, "marmalade please."

"Right, I won't be too long."

When Anna came back up she brought a tray with 2 coffees and 2 rounds of toast for Charlie and Joey "I thought she may be awake by now" as she left the tray on the bedside table.

"Thanks a lot Anna." Charlie said.

"You're very welcome" said Anna.

Joey stirred and stretched a little "morning" she said shyly.

"Morning sleepy head" replied Charlie. "Annas brought us some breakfast in bed. Shall we have it before it gets cold?"

Joey reluctantly released Charlie again, and they sat up in bed. Charlie put the tray between them, and they started eating the toast. Charlie took a sip of coffee "Yuk!!" she screwed up her face, making Joey laugh "must be yours. Tooooo many sugars!!"

They finished the breakfast and Charlie put the tray back on the bedside table. "Come on, lets snuggle up for a bit, before we get up shall we?"

"If you're sure" said Joey.

"I'm sure honey" said Charlie.

They got under the quilt, both lying on their sides, and wrapped one arm around each others waist.

"Not exactly an ideal first date was it" said Joey, avoiding Charlies eyes. "Sorry about that." She was worried Charlie wouldn't want a second. "I'll understand if you don't want a repeat."

She felt weird saying that, as she was currently lying in bed with Charlie, with their arms wrapped round each other.

"You can't put me off that easily. Anyway, none of last night was your fault. Besides, I managed to get you into bed on the first date, so it was quite a success as far as I'm concerned" she laughed.

"Yeah, so much for taking it slow" Joey laughed back.

"So Joey, I hate to go into police mode, but, you need to decide what you want to do about last night." She felt Joey tense in her arms. "Jack took the guy to the station, and he should still be in the cells. So basically you've got 3 options – 1. you can get him charged with assault, 2. you can request that he has a police caution, or 3. I can just go down there and shoot him. Which would you prefer?"

"Option 3 please." Said Joey, they both laughed. "No seriously. I really don't want any hassle. He was just a bit drunk. I think I'd like him to have a caution." She thought for a second "and of course pay for my dress."

" Don't make excuses for what he did Joey. He may have been drunk, but that's no defence. He knew what he was doing. If I hadn't shown up, God knows what he'd have done. But if you want to go down the caution route, then at least it'll be on file, in case he does it again to anyone. I'm sure we can get him to pay for your dress as well. If you've got a receipt, it would be worth bringing it with you. Right, so we'll go down the station later – I'm starting at 2pm – to give statements, and I'll have to ask Jack to give him the caution. Georgie and myself won't be able to, as we're connected to the case. That way, we can get it out the way quickly. Well, I mean you can stop worrying about it, if you see what I mean. I didn't mean forget it happened."

"Ok, I'll go in with you when you start work. I need to help Anna and Georgie tidy up first."

"I don't think they'll be expecting you to help honey. I'll have to go home, to shower and change for work later. If you jump in the shower here, and change etc, then I can take you over to mine. While you're waiting for me to get ready for work, you can catch up some more with Leah and VJ. You could even get to know Rubes a bit if she's there. Then we can head off to the station. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a good plan officer."

"Then we can meet up tomorrow. Take a picnic somewhere, and have a good long chat about things."

"Sounds good to me". Joey was amazed that Charlie still wanted to go out with her, and that she wanted her to get to know Rubes. She was thrilled. Charlie was so beautiful, so thoughtful. She really couldn't believe her luck. She hoped that when they spoke tomorrow, Charlie would be understanding once more, and wasn't put off her for good.

They lay in each others arms silently, enjoying the comfort they got from each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey on the forehead. Joey looked up at her, and then they both leant forward and kissed on the lips. Joey sighed, and pulled Charlie closer into her embrace. Their lips met again. Both of their heart beats were increasing, both were feeling their insides flip over, and their bodies burn with the desire that was rekindling from last nights passionate kisses.

Their kissing was getting more frantic. They were exploring each others lips and mouths again, as they had done last night. Tongues again meeting and playing with each other, tasting the sweetness of each others mouths.

'God' thought Joey ' she tastes so good. Better than I remember from last night. Can this get any better?' She shifted slightly upwards, putting her leg gently between Charlies. Her face was now above Charlie, who was laying flat on her back, Joey was now propped up on an elbow, laying on her side. She looked down at Charlie and smiled. She moved her hand from Charlies waist, and cupped her face, rubbing her thumb slowly along Charlies moist swollen lips. Charlie kissed her thumb, then took it gently in her mouth and sucked it. She ran her tongue up and down it. Then she gently did the same with her teeth. Joey shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. She couldn't believe that such a simple action could make her feel so excited. She had never been so turned on before. She knew why though. It was because it was Charlie doing it to her. Anything Charlie did affected her so very deep down inside.

"OMG, that's almost setting me off" she sighed. She suddenly realised she'd said it out loud and she went bright red. She opened her eyes, to see Charlie smiling at her, her sparkling blue pools of light looking back at her full of desire.

Charlie removed Joeys hand from her face and put it back on her hip. She leaned upwards from the bed, and pressed her lips against Joeys, eager to continue.

Joey kept her hand on Charlies hip. Rubbing her thumb up and down her thigh, through the fabric of Charlies nightshirt. She really wanted to slip her hand underneath it, and touch Charlies soft warm skin. She had to use all her will power to stop herself from doing just that. Charlie was moaning with delight, turning Joey on even more.

Charlie moved her thumb up and down Joeys thigh, mirroring Joeys actions, causing Joey to moan into Charlies mouth with desire.

They continued to kiss passionately, and caress each other for a few more minutes, before a very flushed Joey reluctantly stopped, rested her forehead against the side of Charlies head, and said barely audibly "OMG, we've got to get up now babe, or I won't be able to stop myself. I can't keep my hands off you!!"

Charlie whispered back "I know. You're right. We're meant to be taking things slowly. But this feels so very good honey."

Joey was overwhelmed that Charlies emotions and feelings seemed to match her own.

She gently lay on top of Charlie, holding her close, as their breathing became normal again. Charlie enjoyed feeling Joey so very close to her, and her weight against her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, "I'd better go and get that shower now. A very cold one I think." said Joey laughing. She uncurled herself from Charlie, and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Have you got some spare shorts and a top I could borrow? I don't want to go home in my dress."

"Yeah sure, help yourself. Take anything you want from that cupboard over there" she pointed at it. "What size shoes are you? Because if you're 6 or under, you can borrow a pair of my trainers. Failing that, I've got flip-flops downstairs. One size fits all with them. I don't think high heels and board shorts is a good look" she laughed.

Joey got some clean clothes out for herself "won't be long" taking the clothes and her towels to the bathroom.

When she came back, Charlie had already got dressed. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, along with a matching denim top. Joey eyed her appreciatively when she walked in, and gave a little wolf whistle "very nice" she said. "I think I ought to make you wear that when we meet up tomorrow!!"

Charlie said "you don't look too bad yourself" admiring Joeys black jeans, and tight dark green t-shirt with a picture of a surfboard on it. "Ok, lets go and tell Georgie and Anna what we're going to do, and get round mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Anna kindly dropped them off at Leahs. The door was locked, so no one was home. Joey followed Charlie into the kitchen. "You may as well help yourself to coffee or tea while I have a shower. I won't be long. Make yourself at home."

Joey helped herself to a coffee, and went to sit in the lounge. She put the TV on, and lay on the sofa. She'd been round there so often before with VJ that it really did feel like home anyway.

She heard the shower going while she flicked through all the channels. She put the volume up louder, to somehow try and block out the voice in her head telling her to go in the shower and scrub Charlies back. Just then she heard the back door open, and someone walk through into the lounge. It was Ruby.

"Hi Joey. Here to see VJ?" she said.

"Oh, hi Ruby…err Rubes. Well yes and no. I do need to see him about his surfing lessons, but I'm waiting for Charlie at the moment. She's just getting ready for work. I've got a bit of business to attend to at the station, so she's going to give me a lift. By the way, if you really want me to teach you how to surf, we can arrange some suitable time now if you like."

"Cool, what about tomorrow?"

"Sorry Rubes, I'm busy all day tomorrow. I'm free Monday though. How about after your schools finished. How are you fixed?"

"OK great. 4 pm then?"

"Sure. I'll see you by the diner, and we'll go from there. Do you have a shortie?"

Ruby laughed "A what?"

"A wetsuit then? If not then you'll just have to wear a swimming costume, shorts and t-shirt. We'll be in the shallows anyway, so it's not like it'll be too cold."

"OK, great, thanks, 4pm Monday then. Should be a laugh." Said Ruby.

"Anyway. Changing the subject completely Joey, I take it Charlie stayed over at yours last night then?" Ruby enquired excitedly.

Joey blushed slightly, before answering awkwardly "err, yes she did, but it's not what you think Rubes. I……"

"Ah ha, I knew it" said Ruby, pleased with herself.

"Knew what?" said Joey worriedly.

"I knew that Charlie was seeing someone. She's been loved up all week. In a complete day dream half the time, and in such a good mood for a change. I can always tell. Mind you, I've never seen her this happy before. It must be serious."

"Oh." Was all Joey could muster. Very pleased and happy that she'd had this effect on Charlie, but hoping that the cavalry would arrive soon, in the form of Charlie, to help her get out of this sticky situation.

"Who is he then?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I really think you need to ask Charlie that" Joey replied.

"Ask me what?" said Charlie as she came into the lounge in her uniform. Joey eyed her appreciatively.

"Who have you been seeing? Who is he?" Said Ruby excitedly, as she looked at her sister. "Come on Charlie, spill the beans."

Charlie looked slightly shocked. She looked from Ruby to Joey and back. She hadn't quite wanted Ruby to find out like this. But it had to be done.

"Lets go into the kitchen shall we. Do you know if Leah and VJ will be back soon?" she asked.

"No, they're out all day. They've gone to see Leahs mum." Said Ruby.

At least we won't be interrupted then, thought Charlie. They went into the kitchen. Charlie made them all a coffee, and they sat down. Ruby was intrigued. Charlie took a deep breath before she started……

"Rubes, you know I told you I had a one night stand with Sara after I left police academy, and that therefore I felt I should tell you that you should be free to be with whoever you want when you get older, without anyone judging you? Well I….I…..I…"

"What are you trying to say Charlie?" asked Ruby astonished "you're seeing a woman?" God her sister was smart, and straight to the point. Perhaps she should be the detective around here.

Charlie nodded "Yes, I am."

"OMG Charlie. But you said that was just a phase, an experiment almost." Joey flinched.

"I know I did Rubes. But I can't help the way that I feel."

"So you're actually bisexual then?"

"I guess I am, yes."

"Rubes, I know that this probably won't be easy for you to take in. It's not that easy for me to take in either. But I really would appreciate your support on this."

"Well sis, you've completely knocked me for six. I honestly don't know what to say."

Ruby thought for a while and then said "is this another experiment, that'll be over before the weeks out again? Or are you serious about this one?"

Charlie saw Joey flinch again out of the corner of her eye. She knew she had to be honest with her sister, and in front of Joey as well. She didn't want to hurt or lie to either of them.

"No Rubes, it isn't an experiment. At least, not on my part anyway. It is serious as far as I'm concerned. Whether she feels the same, well, I can't tell you that. Only time will tell I guess for either of us. But I can assure you that the feelings I have for this person, are very strong, and deeper than I have ever felt about anyone else before." She finished emotionally.

Joey smiled inwardly to herself. She was officially in heaven, at what she'd just heard Charlie tell her sister.

"OMG. OK. Wow. But I think it'll take more than a bit of getting used to. How are you going to deal with it Charlie?"

"Well, at the moment, only a few people know about us. I wanted to tell you this morning before I went to work, but you've jumped the gun." She laughed "but for the moment, I'd like to keep it quiet, and get used to the idea myself, before becoming the latest bit of town gossip. So I would appreciate it if you could too. I think the only other person I have to tell at the moment is Leah."

"Right. Well, I guess it's up to you Charlie. It's your life. I'm happy for you if that's what you want. And you have been in a much better mood lately, in fact better than ever I think. So that's way better for me as well!!" She smiled.

"Thank you Rubes."

"Only one thing left to say then sis."

"What's that then Rubes?" asked Charlie.

"Who is she Charlie, and when am I going to meet her?" pleaded Ruby.

With that, Charlie looked at Joey, and took Joeys hand in hers, resting them both on the table. Joey squeezed her hand tight, showing her support. "It's Joey Rubes."

Ruby looked from one of them to the other, mouth opened. "Wow, but you only arrived in town a week ago didn't you Joey?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you're bisexual as well?" Ruby was not letting up on the questioning.

"Rubes, really" Charlie said.

"It's OK Charlie. Although I think you've got some serious competition for your job there Charlie." They all laughed "To answer your question Rubes, I'm 100 % gay. I know I've only known Charlie a week, but I think the world of your sister, and I'm glad you've shown her your support today. Thank you."

"I'm stunned. But I have to say, I do like you Joey, and you're making my sister very happy at the moment. So, I guess, I wish you two good luck with it." With that Charlie got up and hugged Ruby, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Rubes. I love you."

"I love you too sis."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi Guys, thanks again for all your reviews – now over 100 – I can't believe my little story is keeping you all so interested._

_This is just a little note to say that although I've been trying to do 2 chapters a day, which I will make every effort to continue with (& more if I can manage it – they're all 'hand' written already (don't ask) – just not typed up yet – I'm a bit slow – be patient with me!!), but I've gotta work ALL day Saturday, I mean bloody hours and hours, so may not be able to post on Saturday. Of course I will make every effort to put 4 chapters up on Sunday if that happens – but be warned I may have to work ALL day Sunday as well, so may not be able to get anything done at the weekend at all. _

_So these 2 chapters, and the 2 tomorrow, could be the last ones for a couple of days. Don't be mad with me. It'll all be worth the wait in the end – honest !!!_

_Thanks again,_

_AJ._

Chapter 19.

When Charlie and Joey arrived at the station, Charlie got Jack to take their statements. Greg was still in the cells. They could still hold him for another 12 hours if they really wanted to.

She asked Jack to give him the caution, and tell him to pay for Joeys dress, as part of the damages against her.

Greg was very apologetic when Jack took him out of the cells. Jack asked him if he was prepared to pay for Joeys dress. He said he was. Then Jack gave him his caution, in front of Charlie.

Jack then asked Joey if she had a receipt for the dress. She'd brought it with her, as Charlie had suggested. Jack looked at it "Blimey Joey, you have expensive tastes!!" he exclaimed.

He took the receipt to Greg. He nearly fell off the chair. Charlie was astounded when Jack said 2K. Did she hear right, Joey had spent 2K on a designer dress? I mean, Charlie thought, don't get me wrong, she did look absolutely God damn terrific in it, but 2K for a dress? How could she afford that. She must be seriously loaded. I hope she doesn't think I'm after a free ride or something.

Joey said to Charlie quietly "well it was a very special party wasn't it. Besides, I had to impress you didn't I." Smiling cheekily to her.

Greg was starting to protest. He hadn't realised it was going to be so expensive.

Joey felt her inner strength coming back "pay up or I get the Senior Constable here to press charges for me instead of the caution."

Charlie and Jack were both seriously impressed with her outburst. Charlie was so proud. She wanted to tell her right there and then, and give her a big hug. But she couldn't, she thought glumly, as they were in the middle of the police station. She could only stand and watch, smiling broadly and glowing proudly inside. She would tell her later though, when they were alone.

Greg relented, realising which side his bread was buttered on. He agreed to drop the money into the police station by the end of the next week. He was told that if he didn't, charges would be brought against him. He was now free to go.

Charlie and Joey thanked Jack for his help, and Charlie escorted Joey out of the station.

Joey didn't want a lift. She was going to get some fresh air, and walk back to the diner for a late lunch.

No one else was around, so Charlie took Joeys hand in hers and said "I'm so proud of you today. You were great."

"Thanks Charlie." Said Joey. "I'm glad I got it off my chest."

"I don't finish until 10 pm tonight. Shall I ring you when I get home, or will that be too late?"

"That'd be nice, thanks. I'll wait for your call."

"What time shall I pick you up tomorrow for our chat?" enquired Charlie.

"Around 11 ish do you reckon?" Joey laughed "I don't know. How long do you think it'll take?"

"11 ish sounds good to me. I'll arrange lunch, a picnic or something. Then after we've finished talking, or even while we're still talking we can at least eat."

"OK, see you tomorrow then. Be careful, and I'll speak to you later. Bye." Said Joey.

"Bye Jo, speak to you later" Charlie released Joeys hand. What she really wanted to do, was to hug and kiss her goodbye. Charlie watched Joey, full of pride, as she walked off towards the diner.

**

Later that night, Joey was laying in bed, eagerly waiting for her mobile to go off with a late call from Charlie.

It was 10.30 pm, she was beginning to think Charlie had forgotten or was still working, and was frowning to herself.

Then her mobile started vibrating on the bedside table. She eagerly picked it up, looking happily at the caller ID.

"Hi Charlie." She said.

"Hi honey" Charlie said "how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine thanks. Well at least I am now you've called me. How did your shift go?"

"Yeah, not bad, but long, and too much paperwork to deal with as usual."

After a slight pause, Charlie continued "Listen, I want you to know I was really proud of you at the station today, and I just wanted to hug you right there and then" Charlies voice was starting to get emotional "but I'm sorry I couldn't, I was too worried and scared about what people, my colleagues, would think. I promise one day, soon I hope, I will be strong enough to be like you are."

"Firstly, thank you. Secondly, I know how difficult it is for you, and it's OK Charlie. No pressure right, taking things slowly, one step at a time. That's what we agreed. Lets see where we're going first eh? Besides, we've only been seeing each other for, lets see now" looking at her watch "1 day haven't we." Joey laughed, hoping to ease the pressure off Charlie.

Charlie was grateful that Joey understood. She didn't want to mess this up. Joey was so sensational. "That's real nice of you to say so Jo. Will you be OK sleeping alone tonight? You've won't have any bad dreams will you?"

"If I do then I do. Anna's here, so she'll look after me."

"Well, you can always ring me if you need to. I'll keep my phone on OK. I'd better let you go. I'll pick you at 11 tomorrow. Sleep well. Good night honey." Said Charlie.

"Good night Charlie, sleep well yourself babe."

Joey snuggled down into her duvet, smiling, and went to sleep happy. She only had 1 little bad dream, but it didn't wake her, and she didn't cry out. She slept peacefully and contentedly for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Charlie had already been to the diner first thing, and picked up some sandwiches, salad, orange juice, water, fruit and cake for their picnic.

She didn't really know what food and drink that Joey liked or didn't like, but she'd eaten all the party food on Friday night, and was obviously OK with the food she'd been eating in the diner when Charlie had been there a couple of times last week. So Charlie thought that most things were fairly safe to include on the menu. Although she did make a mental note to ask Joey later about her likes and dislikes for future reference.

She'd put the picnic blanket in the car as well. She thought they could go to the lighthouse. It offered a lovely view out to sea, and although it was Sunday, she didn't think it would be too busy, as most people tended to go to the beach at the weekend. They could stay there then as long as they needed to, without any interruptions.

Charlie arrived at Georgies on the dot of 11am. Anna answered the door.

"Hi Charlie, come in. Joeys expecting you."

"Yes, Hi Anna. You managed to get everything tidied up after the party then? You've got a really lovely home here."

"Why thank you Charlie. We like it. And, yes thanks, the tidying up didn't take long at all. Did you want to go straight up?" Anna said.

"Yeah, I do, thanks. I feel like a teenager meeting their girlfriends parents for the first time." She giggled shyly.

"Ah well, don't bring her back too late then will you." Anna joined in the giggling.

Anna liked Charlie. She'd known about her from Georgie. But most of that was how she conducted herself at work. Georgie was impressed with her professionalism, dedication and focus. But now they were both impressed, so far anyway, with her and how she dealt with things in her private life. Anna could now see what Georgie meant about her boss.

Even Georgie had said to Anna that Charlie seemed a lot happier since Joey had been around. She could tell the difference in only a week. In fact, she confirmed that she'd never seen her boss so happy, even at work she was lightening up a bit. She definitely had a spring in her step. Joey, it seemed, had been like a breath of fresh air to Charlie. Georgie was pleased.

Charlie went up the stairs and knocked nervously on Joeys door. "Hi Joey, you in there?"

"Yep, hi Charlie, come in."

Joey had her hair down, and she was wearing camouflage cargo pants with a black vest. "Wow, very nice." Said Charlie.

Joey turned round, to see Charlie dressed in black short cut jeans, and a white vest. "Wow yourself" she said.

"You ready?" questioned Charlie.

"Yep, just let me get a hoody, just in case we're out all day. I've got my sunglasses and a baseball hat as well. I don't need anything else do I?"

"Nope, that'll do. I thought we'd go to the lighthouse. Should be quite quiet up there as it's Sunday. I've got the picnic sorted."

"Great. Lets go then." Said Joey.

As they went out the front door, Joey shouted "bye Anna, see you later."

"Bye Jo. Have fun you guys." She shouted back.

They got in Charlie's little blue car, and drove off up to the lighthouse. 30 minutes later they were walking up the track to the top of the hill.

"This looks as good a spot as any. What do you think?" asked Charlie.

"Looks good. Great view."

Charlie lay down the picnic blanket, and put the rucksack with the food and drink in on top of the blanket.

"It's a bit early for lunch, but would you like a water or orange juice?"

"Water will be just fine thanks" said Joey.

Charlie handed her a bottle of water from the rucksack. They sat down on the blanket. Joey took off her trainers and socks, and sat down crossed legged. She dumped her hoody, sunglasses and baseball hat next to the rucksack. Charlie slipped off her sandals, and lay down on her side on the blanket.

"Well here we are." Said Charlie.

"Yep, here we are." Replied Joey. Not wanting to be the first to say anything.

Charlie took a very deep breath and said slowly "I know we've only just met Joey, but I feel like I want to tell you everything important about my life, about notable events, and about my past relationships. I want you to know everything about me. I want to open myself up to you, so there's nothing that you don't know about me. So nothing can come between us. Like starting with a clean sheet, for us to build our relationship on. Do you know what I mean? Is that weird?"

"Yes. I do know what you mean Charlie." Joey was nodding in agreement. "I feel the same way." She added shyly.

Both of them now realising what this meant for their relationship - the fact that they both wanted to share things with each other so very early on. It was a sign that both of them had feelings running deep within themselves about each other. And confirmed that they were both looking for more than a short-term fling with each other. They cared deeply for each other, even though it had only been within a week of meeting.

"What I said to Rubes yesterday, I truly meant it all." Charlie said.

They smiled at each other.

"This could get embarrassing though" said Joey laughing.

"I know. But I'll go first then OK?"

"OK" said Joey.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"I lost my virginity when I was 15. To a guy who was captain of the school football team. He was 18. I only did it because all my friends were doing it, and I didn't want them to think any less of me. It was horrible, embarrassing and painful. It put me off sex for years.

While I knew I liked boys, I also had a feeling deep inside for girls as well. I didn't want anyone to see that side of me. I locked it away.

When I went to police training college, I went out with another trainee for about 6 months. He was the same age as me. We had a pretty good sex life, but we both knew it wasn't going to be a long-term thing. I mean I liked him sure, but that was about it. It sort of fizzled out at the end.

I had a couple of 1 night stands after that – with men by the way. Then I went out with another recruit for about a month.

After I graduated I met this girl at a gay bay, when a load of us went on a hen-night. We went out for less than a day. Our first fumble was in the loos at the gay bar, and the second was at her place later that night. To be honest we were both so drunk by then, I don't remember what happened, if anything did. When I woke up in the morning, I'm ashamed to say I just did a runner, and I never saw her again.

Since then I've met a few girls I would like to have got to know better, but hardly ever even spoken to them, for fear of what it would mean for my life and my career. So I continued to act as though I was straight. Even though sometimes it hurt deep inside, not being who I really was around people I loved, and my friends.

I was working in the city for 4 years before I came here. I think I slept with about 10 guys during that time. But I never found what I was looking for. A couple of them moved in with me, but it never lasted very long. I was probably too untidy, not a naturally born housewife (she laughed). To be honest, it wouldn't have worked if I was with a woman either, I was dedicated to my career. Concentrating on my 10 year plan to be Senior Constable by the time I was 28, and then Sergeant by the time I was 31 or 32, and hopefully being an inspector by the time I was 35. I was determined to succeed to impress my dad. That was also a little far fetched, as it usually takes people much longer to get that far. But I was pushing myself all the time.

We got here about 6 months ago. Leah was looking for someone to share with her, and me and Rubes jumped at the chance. She and VJ are great. I guess you know that already. And it helped us both out.

Anyway, after we arrived, I started going out with Roman. It lasted for a month or so. But he was in fact in love with someone else at the time. I thought he was 'the one', and was devastated when he called time on our relationship.

Eventually after Angelo had pestered me for ages, I went out with him. Not for very long, only a few times. It never amounted to much, and I was on the rebound from Roman anyway.

I then had far too much to drink one night, feeling sorry for myself again, and had a one night stand with Hugo. That was about a month ago. Since then there's been no one." Charlie fell silent. Wondering what Joeys reaction would be.

"What did this gay bar girl look like." She asked. Wondering what the only girl to have made an impression on Charlie, looked like.

"She was about 4 inches shorter than me, about my build, had short dark hair and blue eyes."

"You didn't ever feel like going back to see her again?"

"No. It was just a 1 night stand. At the time I was embarrassed that I'd had a fumble with a woman. But I would have reacted the same way if it had been a man. I wouldn't have gone looking for them either."

"So. You've not actually had 'proper sex' with a woman then?"

"No." Charlie was blushing deeply. Joey was looking at her, pondering what to say.

"So how do you know that you might want to have 'proper sex' with me? And how do you know you will like it?"

Charlie thought about her response for a moment.

"Obviously, I'll be very nervous about it. As I said I've really only had a fumble with a woman before. So I'd be concerned that I'd not do it right, and not be able to give you what you want. I don't want to mess it up. But I'm won't be embarrassed by me and you, only by my inability to do it properly. I'd soon learn." She said, looking down at the blanket shyly.

She continued, "Joey, from the moment I saw you at the bus station, I was interested in you. I liked you. I fancied you. I could hardly take my eyes off the rear view mirror when I drove you to Georgies from the bus station. I got tongue tied, blushed too much when you spoke to me, and nearly messed things up with my stupid ego at Judo. You're amazing. You're so beautiful, sexy, confident, funny, clever, tender and thoughtful. Our kissing on Friday night was just 'WOW'. I've never been kissed like that before. I've never felt so good being kissed, or kissing someone back. I was so turned on. It felt like I was on fire. And when we were in your bed on Saturday morning, I felt out of this world. What you were doing to me, I can't tell you how good it felt. And we were only kissing and petting again. It was better than anything or anyone I've been with before." She paused. "Does that answer your question?"

Joey smiled "it'll do for now." She giggled.

Charlie smiled back blushing "see, here I go again." Making herself go even more redder, and covering her face with her hands.

She took her hands away, and looked up at Joey "I can't help it. I'm like an adolescent teenager with a crush, or a love-sick puppy dog when I'm around you. God you'll think you've got a stalker or something." Joey flinched, and stopped smiling at her. Charlie noticed "Are you OK honey? I haven't upset you have I?"

"No. It's not you." Said Joey "we'll come to that when it's my turn" she said. Charlie was concerned.

"You OK for me to carry on talking?" Charlie asked. Joey nodded at her.

"Well I think that's all my relationships gone over. The next chapter is about my family life I guess. Well my dad is, or should I say was a police commissioner. He retired last year. I grew up in the city, and when I was 12, my mum and dad had a late addition to the family – Ruby – she prefers Rubes. At first I was really jealous. But then I started to love having a baby sister to look after. She was great. I must show you the photos – that'll keep her quiet for a bit!! She would follow me everywhere as she got older. I really missed her when I went to police training college. She was only 5 or 6, so she knew I wasn't around but didn't really know why. She's grown up into quite something don't you think." Charlie laughed.

She continued solemnly "unfortunately, mum got bowel cancer, and she died last year, just before I got a posting here."

Joey put her hand on Charlies and said "I'm so sorry Charlie." Charlie wiped away a few tears from her face.

She continued "Rubes and I moved to the Bay, so I could take care of her, rather than her stay with our dad. We were both upset with him as he'd got together with Morag, an old girlfriend of his. She's Alfs sister, and a lawyer. I guess you may know her anyway. They got married about 4 months ago. I was not impressed at the time. My mum had only just died, and my dad was marrying someone else. I took it badly. We've all made up since, and actually Morag's a great person. She' not my mum, but that's not her fault is it."

"I know Morag very well. She'd be pretty cool as a step-mother I think. She helped my mum and dad contact agents and sponsors when I first 'got noticed' for my sports. Plus, she helped me out last year. But more about that when it's my turn."

Charlie smiled at Joey, then she sighed deeply. "Then after they'd only been married for a couple of weeks, Morag noticed something was wrong with dad. They went to the doctors, and he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. It's been very hard for us all to deal with." Joey again put her hand over Charlie's, smiling sympathetically as she did so.

"He has good and bad days. Mainly bad now though." A few tears escaped her eyes. Joey moved, and lay on the blanket next to Charlie, taking her in a tender embrace, stroking her back gently comforting her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

After a few tender minutes Joey said gently "I guess that it's my turn now then." Kissing Charlie on the forehead.

"I guess so." Said Charlie sniffling.

Joey sat up crossed legged again and began to tell Charlie her life history.

"Well, as you know by now, I'm a bit of a sports and keep-fit fanatic. I've always been a tomboy, and my parents were keen and always encouraged me, and my older brother, Brett, to be as active and happy as possible. Dad was a mini-shipping magnate. He owned a few fishing vessels in the Bay, and in a couple of towns up the coast. Mum was a housewife. Me and Brett joined the local Judo club together. We both picked it up really well. Me especially. I soon got passing all the exams and moving up through the rankings until I was a black belt. I fought in local and then regional, then national competitions. I won most of them. Of course, growing up in the Bay, I was also quite good at surfing. I was also entering various competitions for that as well. I was winning most of those as well." She moved her hands to the side of her head, pulling them in and out, "watch out my heads gonna get so big I won't be able to get back into your car." She said laughing. Charlie laughed back.

"When I was about 14 I took up windsurfing as well. Not being bigheaded but I found that easy as well!! At 15 I won the Australian under 50 kg class for the under 18's in Judo. I was picked up by our national coaches, and began my training for the Olympic games. The trouble was, I was also really into my surfing, and I didn't want to give that up either. As I was, or am still, one of the best surfers on the country, the national coaches had to sort out a special training programme for me. It was difficult to do, as I was only 15, and had school to worry about, plus with the two completely different types of sports, it was hard. They wanted me to choose between them, and only concentrate on one, but I couldn't make my mind up, and didn't want to stop doing either of them. So I stuck to my guns and did both." Charlie was impressed.

"I knew I liked girls, from the age of about 12, but I kept it hidden. It was quite easy, because as I was in 2 sports that were male dominated, I had lots of male friends as I was growing up, so no one knew or realised either. I got into my mid-teens, and like you I guess I did things because of peer pressure. At 16 I lost my virginity, with a guy, when I slept with another surfer – it was Zak." She looked at Charlie. Charlie nodded understandingly.

"He was a very good friend, he cared about me a lot, well as you know he still does. He was a virgin as well. So it felt right somehow. He's still got a little candle burning for me in his heart he always tells me." She laughed affectionately.

"It wasn't as bad as your experience, I was very nervous yes, but I enjoyed it to some extent, it didn't really hurt, but I still felt like there was something missing. I still thought about girls, I knew deep down I only wanted to be with a girl. That time was the only time I have ever been with a guy.

When I was 17, I met a girl on tour, Liz, who was also gay. We hung out, and eventually we got it together. Being with a girl was totally different to Zak. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, but it was a fun time. Learning together what we liked and stuff. She eventually stopped touring, as she went to University to study for a sports science degree, and didn't want to carry on doing both. I used to see her sometimes on tour. But there's only friendship between us now.

I'd just turned 18, when the Olympics were in Oz. It was great for me. If I'd have had to go round to some far flung corner of the world, I don't think I'd have done as well as I did. My mum, dad and brother could all be there with me – dad got a place in Sydney, so they could all be near me. I managed a bronze on the under 50 kg class in Judo, and a gold in one of the wind-surfing categories."

"Actually", said Charlie thinking, "I may remember seeing you on TV at the time. In fact we were on patrol round the Olympic village some times, doing our 'protect and serve' Robo-cop impressions. Come to think about it, did you have that tattoo above your ankle at the time, or did you get it more recently?" she asked.

"I got it when I was 15, much to my mums dismay. It's a ninja star, and it's Japanese, so it reminds me of Judo, and I got it when I got my black belt."

"OMG, I think I may have seen you at the Olympic village. I'm sure I remember seeing you walking around the place. I'm sure there can't have been that many people with a tattoo like that there, could there? Did you have short hair then?"

"I did have short hair, and I guess the tattoos not exactly common. So I guess you could've seen me around."

"I remember seeing you there definitely, you were on of the woman I fancied and did nothing about because of my career and my 10 year plan that I didn't want to mess up." Charlie looked in awe at Joey, remembering when she used to see her in the village. She remembered her beautiful toned body, and gorgeous smile. "God, we could have gone out 4 years ago if I'd have tried to do something about it."

"I don't remember seeing you Charlie" Joey admitted. "I definitely would have remembered if I'd seen you around the place!!"

"Well, I guess we did have to blend in and not be too obvious, you know, in case of terrorists and all that. So that's probably why." Charlie was mentally kicking herself for not getting to know Joey sooner, missing out on this sexy girl for 4 years !! But at least she was getting to know her now, that was the main thing.

"When I was 18, I was in a surfing compo here. That's when I met Georgie. She was one of the police officers protecting us super-stars from the mob of fans trying to get at us……...only joking." She said laughing. "We were hardly major league celebrity status. We just had a few police and security about around our trailer area, to stop people getting too close and being a pain I guess. We got on straight away, and whenever I was at home, we'd hang out, go to clubs and stuff. I never went out with her, or have been with her though. We're just really good mates." Worried in case Charlie thought that she'd slept with her colleague.

"I know" admitted Charlie "I asked her if she was going out with you after I first met you. She told me you'd never gone out, as a couple I mean. I was relieved I have to say. My little green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head at the time. Not a pretty sight." She admitted. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when I got to 18, my coaching staff changed, as I was classed as an adult. The coach for Judo was a 35 year old guy, former Olympic champion. He was great. The coach for windsurfing was a 25 year old woman. She was gay, and she wanted me as her own little plaything. I managed to keep fending her off. It was hard sometimes, good job I did Judo!! She was gross. She could almost have been done for sexual assault. When I think about those couple of months back then, it makes me feel sick. Yuk!!! It took its toll, and I gave up windsurfing to concentrate on Judo. I still surfed and windsurfed in my own time though."

"Honey, you should have reported her to the authorities. She can't be allowed to get away with it. What about all the other girls she'd probably assaulted."

"I know Charlie. I just wanted to get out of there before she actually 'raped' me."

"Is she still coaching? I mean, she'd only be what, 29 now."

"No, she's dead." said Joey quietly.

"Oh." Said Charlie, sense Joeys mood change.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hoody & sunglasses a disguise – very funny, never thought of that…you're all too quick for me!! I was just thinking practicalities & the unpredictable British weather - I should have said umbrella as well !!_

_Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter. AJ._

Chapter 23.

Joey continued "I was in various compos up until last year, for Judo and surfing, aimed at reaching the ultimate gaol again….training for the Olympic games in China.

Then I bumped into this coach again at a surfing compo I had entered.

Of course, she tried it on again, and again, and again. She just wouldn't leave me alone.

Georgie was great, she visited her in an official capacity, and warned her off, but she just wouldn't stop.

She started following me to all my compos and training sessions. I think that by then she'd been sacked by the Australian coaching team – I'm not surprised.

Georgie and Jack spoke to her again, but it didn't stop her. She started like stalking me all the time. It was horrible. She'd follow me everywhere…..it went on for a couple of months. I couldn't do anything or go anywhere without her turning up. It was really hard.

Then one day, she broke into my apartment in the city. It was scary, it freaked me out big-time.

I told her that there was not, and would never be anything between us, and that she should go away and leave me alone, or I would take the matter even further with the police.

She left, and I didn't see her for a few days. I thought that she'd taken the hint at last, and left me alone.

But I came home to the Bay later that week, the door to our house – mum and dads - was open – I was still living with mum and dad when I was in the Bay. This coach was sitting on our sofa in the lounge. She'd like, made herself at home, and was acting like we were together and stuff. She'd completely lost the plot.

I couldn't make her see any reason or sense, she just was in a different world. Completely loopy!!

I didn't know how to get rid of her. I went into the kitchen, and I tried to call Georgie. When I went in I noticed blood on the floor" Joey wiped her eyes, Charlie rested her hand on Joeys leg to offer her support, as Joey continued talking "I looked round the kitchen, and saw mum laying in a pool of blood on the patio. I rushed over, but it was too late. She was already dead. She'd been stabbed. Several times. It was awful….there was…. nothing I could do.

While I was trying to get Georgie on the phone, I got knocked out – she'd hit me, real hard, on the back of the head."

Joey paused for a few moments, caught up in the emotion of revisiting the trauma. Charlie left her hand on Joeys leg, to try and comfort her as best she could while she recounted the events to her.

"When I woke up in hospital, it was like 2 months later. I'd been in a coma for 2 months!! I couldn't believe it.

She'd hit me so hard on the head she'd fractured my skull. While I was unconscious she kicked me and beaten me up, to within an inch of my life. I had broken ribs, fingers, arm and leg, dislocated shoulder, bruising everywhere, I was black and blue apparently, black eyes, split lip, punctured lung, internal bleeding. Georgie said I was in a right state when she got there. She thought I was dead as well.

Georgie told me in hospital what must have happened after she'd knocked me out.

This coach had then waited for dad to come home from work. As soon as he came in, she must have surprised him and stabbed him too.

It turned out that she'd pretended to like Brett, and he'd brought her home with him that day, which is how she managed to get so close to them and get in the house. Anyway, before she killed mum, she must have knocked Brett out and later drowned him in the pool somehow. She wiped out my entire family that day."

"Honey, I'm so very sorry darling." Said Charlie crying, overcome with emotion for her girlfriend.

"When Georgie answered my call, and got no reply from me, as I was unconscious, she stopped by the house with Jack. They were on patrol anyway, so made a slight detour.

They made their way in. When they saw the state of everything, and dad lying in the hall in a pool of blood, they called for backup and ambulances. They searched the house, but she'd gone. The police set-up road blocks everywhere, and they finally managed to track down her car.

She tried to get away from them, and they started a high-speed chase. That ended when she flipped her car going too fast round a bend, and crashing into a tree. She died instantly at the scene apparently.

As I'd been in a coma so long, they'd had to have the funerals of my family. They didn't know if I would ever wake up myself you see.

Which is why I'm trying to arrange a small memorial service on the anniversary, next month, so I can pay my respects. Until I have that closure, I don't feel I can move on with my life.

Morag knew my dad through his business, and like I said from helping me with my agents, so she helped with the arranging of the running of dads business while I was in hospital. Like I said before Charlie, she was great!!

Georgie was obviously at my bedside for the whole 2 months, when she wasn't working. And actually when she was working a bit as well. Jack was fine about it. I probably shouldn't have said that though.

Good job you weren't here then Senior, or Georgie would've gotten a reprimand from you. She told me you were a bit, lets say, very 'by the rules official' and 'focused' when you first arrived." Joey smiled "Don't give her have any repercussions over what I just said, please. She'll never talk to me again."

"Umm, I can see I have a good case for winding up my constable at work tomorrow. I'll enjoy that!!" said a smiling Charlie.

"Plus, me being in hospital, was of course how she met Anna. As one of the doctors there, whenever she was on shift, she would have to check me out." She laughed "if you know what I mean. In fact Georgie always says I needn't have gone to so much trouble to get her a date. She is of course not willing to offer the same service for me!!" She laughed again.

"Of course I missed the Olympics in China. When I did eventually wake up. I had 3 months of physiotherapy and counselling to go through. During that time I tried to run dads business, and sort out the solicitors to help get the estates and wills sorted. I decided to sell the house, I …I couldn't live there any more. Morag helped with everything again.

I felt I had to get away and rebuild myself. After all, I didn't know where or what I was going to do. I was on my own, I'd lost everything. It was all taking it's toll on me.

I decided to go travelling for 6 months, to try to recover emotionally as much as physically. So that's what I did. I bought a round-the-world plane ticket for 6 months, and off I went. Stopping where I wanted to, for how long I wanted. It helped me mend myself. I had a few one night stands while I was away, 4 or 5 maybe. No one, or nothing worth mentioning though. More about my needs and wants really. None of them meant anything.

As you know, I came back last Saturday. 8 days ago. I can't believe what's happened in those 8 days by the way."

She said looking lovingly into Charlies beautiful blue eyes.

"I am getting some gear together for my training and sports. But even if I decide not to continue with that full-time, I'll still want to do then as a hobby, so I will need all the stuff I'm getting. Plus, I've already arranged meetings with the solicitors and bank tomorrow morning, to finalise my mum, dad and Bretts estates. And I've got a meeting with the vicar on Tuesday to arrange the memorial service.

So I still need to decide what I'm going to do with my life, business, sporting and personally wise, but I don't want to rush any of it at the moment." She looked at Charlie, and continued, "I say that though, and yet here we are, after meeting only 8 days ago, telling each other our life stories, preparing to embark, or already embarking on a new relationship with each other, all cards on the table, no secrets.

It's really great, but it's also confusing. My feelings for you are very strong, and I've never been so open like this with anyone before, in the middle of a relationship, let alone before we even start one. It feels natural though, to be like this with you.

You've got all the added pressure though, as no one knows your bi around here. You've told Rubes, and so we'll go at your pace as far as everything else is concerned OK. I want you to be comfortable with everything, before we move on, OK?"

"Thank you honey. I know things will get ..well…difficult sooner or later. But I truly share the same deep feelings as you. I don't want to rush anything either. But I'll be here for you, no matter what you want, and when you want it. I promise."

She pulled Joey gently onto the blanket, and took her in hers arms, trying to soothe all her pain away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

After half an hour of silent comfort Charlie asked tenderly "Honey, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks babe."

"Ok then, how about we start some of this food now then. It's just about lunch time wouldn't you say?"

"Sounds good to me." They slowly unwrapped each other from their embrace, neither of them really wanting to let go.

They sat up, and Charlie started getting the food and drink out of the rucksack. She spread it round the blanket, and handed Joey a plate, napkin and a glass.

"Tuck in" she said smiling at Joey. "I hope it's OK. I didn't really know what you did and didn't like, so I got a bit of everything."

"I can see that Charlie. Are we expecting anyone else to join us? I mean, like you've packed enough food for an army here." Laughing at a blushing Charlie again.

"Well if you tell me what you like, then next time I'll know what to bring won't I. Tell me what your favourites are, and I'll just bring those."

"Oh goody" said a grinning Joey "there's gonna be a next time then?"

"Yeah, I hope so, if you want one." Said a slightly worried looking Charlie.

"That'd be great!" Joey replied. "Only teasing you know. You'll have to get used to my sense of humour if you're gonna go out with me you know." Laughing and shaking her head.

"Is that what you call it? It could be a challenge then!!" said a laughing Charlie.

"I tell you what, why don't we do a sort of speed-dating type thing while we're eating?" suggested Charlie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, like 20 questions, and answers. Like speed-dating, a sort of a quick get to know you type thing. What do you think?"

"I've never been speed-dating, but I guess I could think of a few questions to ask you. Yeah, OK then."

"Right. Food then. What do you love and hate?" Charlie started.

"I like most food actually. Although I'm not at all keen on curry or sushi though. I love Italian, Thai, Mexican, Chinese, French, anything really. My absolute favourite is probably Italian – home made pasta sauce – you can't beat it. My mum is.…err….my mum was a great cook, and she taught me loads of her recipes. I'll have to cook for you sometime. Seduce you with my skills in the kitchen!!" she looked Charlie in the eye, and made her blush again. Charlie rolled her eyes thinking how silly and foolish she looked for a grown up woman again.

"Don't beat yourself up Charlie. You look lovely when you blush, so very …… innocent……ummm…..anyway, the red brings out the colour of your eyes" Joey laughed. Charlie laughed as well. "What about you, what food do you like Charlie?"

"Same as you I guess. I like almost anything, although I don't like mayo much."

"How about vegemite? Love it or hate it?"

"Love it."

"Me too. OK, drinks then. What drinks do you love or hate?"

"I drink almost anything as well – God that makes me sound like an alcoholic. I like a good glass or should I say bottle of wine – white, red or rose. I like beer, cider, vodka - with OJ or coke, bacardi –with coke - don't like gin or dark rum – unless they're in a cocktail of course. Oh yeah, I like cocktails and homemade punch." She finished.

"I meant soft drinks Charlie. I don't drink. Especially when I'm in training." Joey said seriously.

"Oh God, sorry Jo, I didn't realise."

"Kidding" Joey laughed "I drink like a fish. Even more so when I'm in full training, I can take it so much better then." She continued to laugh hysterically now "you should have seen your face."

Charlie punched her on the arm playfully "meanie, don't do that again, it's not funny!!" She laughed back, unable to stop either.

After their giggling fit finally finished, Charlie said "My favourite colour is yellow. My favourite number is 7. What about you?"

"Right, my favourite colour was red. But now it's most definitely blue." Looking at Charlie's face, and into her eyes "and my favourite number is 7 also."

"My favourite actors are Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, actress is Meryl Streep – isn't she just fantastic." Said Charlie.

"My favourite actors are John Travolta, Kevin Spacey and Johnny Depp, actresses Jodi Foster and Sharon Stone – and not just for the obvious reason." She laughed.

They paused to eat some more food and have a mouthful of juice. Then continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

"Hey, this was a good idea babe. Have you been on a lot of speed-dates to enable you to come up with all these questions?" asked Joey cheekily.

"Very funny, as if."

"The lady doth protest too much I think" Joey quoted.

"Very impressive. Like Shakespeare do you?"

"I do. I also like thrillers, horrors, autobiographies – of sportsman mainly, and travel type diaries."

"I like trashy romances – Jackie Collins type stuff. Although I don't seem to get enough time to read really."

"Films then. I like thrillers, action and adventure, westerns, horrors. Although, I love 'An officer and a gentleman', and I love that song 'love lift us up where we belong' from it, I cry every time I watch the bloody film." Said Joey.

"I like crime thrillers, any sort of police action film, obviously, and I like chick flicks – my favourites are 'Pretty woman', 'Notting hill' and 'Bridget Jones's diary'."

"A bit of an old romantic then?" asked Joey.

"I guess."

"Hobbies and talents then. I obviously have my sports to keep me fit, and the training I do for them – running, biking, swimming, gym work. I'm also a qualified PADI diving instructor, I love snorkelling as well, cooking, I do a bit of disco dancing, as you saw on Friday night – I do like to strut my stuff!! I like music – as you heard from my party tracks the other night. I enjoy all sorts of music actually, from heavy rock to classical. I like going to live gigs, pubs and clubs, eating out. And having picnics with my girlfriend." She finished with a smile.

Charlie smiled back, blushing "I just go running, most days, usually before or after work along the beach, and down the gym a couple of times a week, to keep fit. I like most types of music – not country and western though!! I don't really have time to do anything else. If I have any spare time, I spend it with Rubes."

Joey looked at Charlie "I hope we'll manage to find time to spend together. I wouldn't want to take you away from your sister."

"We'll sort something out, don't worry. We'll just need to look at our busy schedules, and make them fit round each other." Said Charlie confidently.

"OK, phobias? I hate jelly fish more than sharks, and I've seen a few of them when I..….."

Charlie interrupted "OMG, sharks, I didn't think, you're in the sea all the time, OMG, you'll have me worried now every time you get in the water." She looked distressed.

"Don't worry babe, sharks are OK. They usually keep out of your way. It's the jelly's that you've got to be careful of, nasty little fuckers."

Charlie looked up, she'd never heard Joey swear before, she thought it was quite funny, she looked so sweet and innocent. Charlie grinned to herself.

"I don't like spiders or big insects either – yuk." Joey finished.

"I don't like spiders, snakes, insects, sharks, heights, I can get a bit claustrophobic, seaweed, big angry dogs….."

"Woah, there babe. Would it be better to tell me what you like, rather than dislike, I think it'd be a shorter list." Joey laughed.

"Joey, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…..err….oh dear, I don't really know how to ask you...."

"Just come straight out with it babe, that's what we agreed isn't it?"

"OK. This could be a little uncomfortable. I hope I'm not getting too nosey. But I'm, umm, a Senior Constable, on quite a good salary, and I couldn't afford to buy that dress you got to go to Anna and Georgies engagement party. Do you sports stars really earn 10K for winning a single competition?"

"Yes, we can do. And by the way, I don't think you're being nosey." She laughed "were you gonna investigate me for earnings from illegal activities or something? I think I might enjoy you locking me in the cells and interrogating me for a bit." She looked at Charlie suggestively, as Charlie blushed again.

Joey continued "I earn, or at least I have earned in the past a hell of a lot of money from my sports. You get paid appearance fees, agents get you sponsorship deals, you get winnings – well only if you're as good as me" she laughed "which can amount to thousands per compo. Of course, you have all your gear paid for usually, as your sponsors want everyone to see you wearing or using something with their name on, so you've got no real expenses. Well, aside from paying your agents anyway. They get a cut of course. Even the Olympics games gives rise to making loads of money, even though it's not meant to be professional. Have you ever seen a poor Olympic champion?"

Charlie said "no, I guess not."

"Plus, I told you my dad owned a fishing fleet. Well he made us all shareholders in his business, so we all get, or should I say we all got dividends and salaries etc paid out each year. So I guess you can say I'm comfortably well off." She looked at Charlie to see her reaction.

"Oh. I see." Said Charlie. Amazed at what Joey had told her "so how does it feel to be going out with a poor two-bit cop then?"

"I don't go out with people just because they have a lot of money Charlie. It doesn't matter to me what job you do either. Besides you can afford to shout me lunch, that's good enough for me." She laughed.

"I hope people, and you, don't think I'm going out with you because of your money then." She said concerned.

"If I don't think that, why would anyone else? You didn't even know I had any money when you first met me anyway. Who's to know I've got a bit of money anyway? Besides, it's none of anyone else's business. Stop worrying so much about what other people may think babe. Just worry about yourself. Well, and Rubes and me of course."

Charlie nodded in acceptance of what Joey had said to her. After a brief silence……

"Well, I can't think of any more questions at the moment, can you? And I really want to dive into that piece of cake over there, so what do you say to cutting it half, and passing me over a slice?" she said to Charlie.

"Good idea!! I thought I'd be fairly safe with double chocolate cake. Everyone likes that don't they!! Here you go" passing Joey half of it.

"Umm, this is delicious. I've missed Leah's cakes so much!!"

"Actually, I have got one more question Jo."

"What's that babe?"

"You know your tattoo above your ankle, well, have you got any more?"

"I have 4 more." Joey replied.

"What are they, and where are they?" Charlie asked intrigued.

Joey looked at Charlie, and said suggestively "That's for me to know and you to find out babe."

"Ooh, can't wait" said Charlie blushing, again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

After eating as much as they could. They packed the remainder of the food, and drinks back into the rucksack.

"Lets stay here a bit longer, and enjoy the afternoon together." Said Charlie.

"Sounds good to me."

They lay back on the blanket, Joey used her hoody for a cushion {_see, that's why she took it_}, and pulled Charlie in close to her. She kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks for today babe. Although some of it was very hard, remembering the past, it felt good to talk about it with you. I think we've both learnt a lot about each other today, and that'll help us understand where we're both coming from for the future. Don't you think? And I really do enjoy spending time with you, whatever we do."

"Me too honey. And yes, I think it's really helped, talking together today."

Joey was laid flat on her back, Charlie was on her side next to her.

"OK if I lay my head on your shoulder honey. Is it OK now?"

Joey nodded. "Yep, told you I'd only be a few days with a sling."

So Charlie lay her head on Joeys left shoulder, resting her left arm over Joeys waist. Joey wrapped her left arm around Charlies back and around her waist, pulling her in tight. Joey moved her right hand, and entwined her fingers in Charlies left hand that was resting on her stomach. They lay like that for ages, enjoying the feel of each others body heat, the beating of each others hearts and the rhythmic sounds of their breathing. They dozed off in each other arms for an hour or so.

Joey awoke first, and couldn't help but smile to herself, at the feeling of Charlie against her. She'd moved during their nap, and her left leg was now resting over both Joeys legs. She still couldn't believe how much she felt for this woman, after only knowing her for 8 days. They'd only been going out since Friday night, less than 48 hours, but everything felt so wonderful. Charlie was so beautiful, and sexy, Joey couldn't wait to touch her, see her naked or make love to her, but she knew that she'd have to take things slowly. Not just due to Charlies lack of experience or nervousness, but also because she didn't want to mess this relationship up by rushing things in general.

Charlie gradually awoke from her slumber. She stretched and yawned, and cuddled closer into Joey, leaving her leg where it was.

"So, you've got the solicitor and bank tomorrow. And I'm working 2pm to 10 pm again. So I guess I won't see you at all. Then you've got the vicar on Tuesday, and I'm working 2 to 10 again. In fact that's my shift pattern for the week. Perhaps we could meet up before I start work both days. If you want and you've finished your meetings of course?"

"Later in the week we can maybe meet up for a run in the mornings, before you go to work. But I'll have to let you know about tomorrow. I'd rather not go for a run before I go to my meetings. And I think I could be at the solicitor and bank a long time. I may even go out to lunch with the senior partner, he was a friend of dads. I'll have to text you. If not, then if you have a break, text me, and I'll meet you in the diner in the evening or something OK?

Anyway, I'm giving VJ and then Rubes a surfing lesson tomorrow after they've finished school. If you get a break between 3 and 5 pm, come along and watch us. It could be fun. Plus, it'll get you prepared for your lessons eh."

"Oh, I'm having lessons off you now as well am I?"

"You don't want Rubes to think you can't hack it do you? Anyway, it'll be fun, and it'll mean we can spend some time together."

"OK, we'll see."

It was now 3.30 pm, they picked up the blanket between them, and folded it up. Charlie put it back in her rucksack, and they started walking slowly back down the track back to the car. Charlie reached for Joeys hand, as they strolled back in silence. Neither of them wanting the day to end. As they put the rucksack into the boot of the car, Charlie said "Would you like to come round Leahs for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, that'd be nice. If they'll be enough food to go round. Plus, if you're sure. I mean, have you had a chance to speak to her yet? How are we going to play this?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to speak to her yet. I was at work yesterday until late, and she was at the diner early this morning. So, we'll just have to be 'friends' today. Anyway, she knows you, so it won't be weird you being there will it."

"OK. What time shall I come over? What times dinner going to be? It always used to be at 7.30pm."

"You can come home with me now, and stay until later. We can watch a DVD or something. If you'd like to I mean." Said Charlie blushing. "Then I can drop you off home at Georgies after dinner."

Joey was grinning "sure that'd be nice. Thanks. As long as I can pick the film." She laughed.

Charlie skipped happily round to the drivers side of the car and got in, happy that her girlfriend wanted to spend even more time with her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

When they got to Leahs, no one was in.

"Right, choose a DVD while I put this leftover food in the fridge. The films are on that shelf there, oops, I guess you know that already. Sorry. Coffee, tea, something stronger?"

"Coffee please. Strong, black..."

"Yeah I know, 3 sugars – yuk!!" she laughed "won't be a tick."

"How about 'Troy'?" Shouted Joey through to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, that'll be fine. I haven't watched that in ages." She secretly hoped she wouldn't be watching much of it that afternoon either…..

Joey switched the TV on and put the DVD in the machine. She took her trainers and socks off, and sat on the sofa crossed legged. Charlie brought the coffees in, with a small cheese and tomato sandwich each. "Figured lunch has almost worn off, and there are a lot of leftover sandwiches to finish off." She said as she handed a plate to Joey.

"Thanks."

Charlie stood awkwardly for a split second, wondering where to sit down – the sofa next to Joey, the other sofa or the armchair. Joey looked up "you can sit down you know, you're making the place look untidy." She said patting the space next to her. "This is the best place to watch a film from wouldn't you say?"

Charlie took up the spot on the sofa.

They ate their sandwiches, and had a sip of coffee. "Umm, not bad. Just how I like it." Smiled Joey. "Right lets gets this DVD going."

"Do you mind if we lay down on the sofa to watch it, it doesn't feel right watching a film sitting up, unless you're in the cinema." Said Jo.

"No, sure, fine." Replied Charlie, wondering where she was going to go.

"In front or behind?" enquired Jo.

"What?"

"Do you want to lie in front or behind me?" asked Jo.

"Umm, in front." Replied Charlie shyly.

"Come on then." Joey lay down on the sofa, and moved to the back of it, patting the space in front for Charlie.

Charlie lay down too, and held her breathe as Joey once again gently put her arm round her waist. They snuggled closer, until they were both comfortable. The film began..…..Charlie couldn't remember seeing the start of the film, she was just enjoying Joeys arm being around her, and the warmth of her body enveloping her from behind. She soon noticed that Joey had nodded off, her deeper slower breathing causing the skin on Charlies neck to go all goose pimply. She too shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, the door opened in the kitchen. Rubes came rushing through the lounge to go to her bedroom. She stopped and looked at the sight before her. 'Troy' was playing quite loudly on the TV, but her sister and Joey were both fast asleep on the sofa. Charlie was smiling in her sleep, and Joey had her arm wrapped round her. They both looked so very peaceful, and contented. It certainly was a beautiful sight. She'd never ever seen her sister doing anything like this with any guy. She was pleased that Charlie had found Joey. She really did seem to bring out the best in her sister. Yeah, sure, it was gonna be weird getting used to it, and the teasing and name calling she was gonna get at school. But did that really matter? As long as her sister was happy, why should she worry about what everyone else said or did about it? She loved her sister to bits, so she should and would be happy and proud for her.

She crept slowly through the lounge to her bedroom, trying not disturb the sleeping couple.

Ruby eventually went in the shower, then got dressed and went to the kitchen, quietly, to start getting dinner ready for everyone. There was also a stack of washing up to crack on with. Not Rubys favourite task, but she had to do her bit. It was 5.30 pm now. She knew Leah and VJ would be back at 6.30 pm, so planned on waking her sister up before then, in case Charlie didn't want Leah to see her and Joey together just yet. She didn't want to see her sister embarrassed or upset.

She quietly checked in on the sleeping couple, as she laid the table for dinner. She guessed that Joey might be staying, so laid an extra place just in case.

She carried on with the washing up and dinner preparation in the kitchen, and at 6.15 pm she went into the lounge.

She gently rocked Charlie on the arm, and said softly "Charlie you need to wake up now sis. Time to get up. Leah's gonna be back any minute." Charlie started to stir. " Come on Charlie, wake up sis." Ruby repeated to her.

Charlie opened her eyes, looking at Ruby "Oh, hi Rubes. Time to get up is it?"

"It's 6.15 Charlie. Leah's coming back soon, so I thought I'd better wake you. You must have been asleep ages. The films finished."

"Ok, thanks Rubes. We'll be up in a tick."

"I'll carry on with dinner then OK." Ruby walked back into the kitchen to continue her chores. Leaving her sister and Joey to wake up in private.

Charlie turned around in Joeys arm, and started whispering to her to wake up. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't reach her mouth, as her face was now buried against her shoulder.

"Come on honey, we need to wake up. Leah and VJ will be home any minute." She gently pushed and shook Joeys arm in an effort to awaken her.

Joey stirred, and said "I'm awake babe. Umm, we've been going out for, lets see, about 48 hours now, and I've woken up with you in my arms 3 times already. I could sooo get used to that."

"3 times?" pondered Charlie.

"Yes, Saturday morning at mine, this afternoon at the picnic, and just now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the nap at the picnic." She giggled. "Feels good doesn't it. Although, let's hope we don't just nod off to sleep whenever we go on a date together in the future. That would be very boring. I could think of much better ways of spending time together." She hinted.

Joey laughed "I think it's just due to the late night on Friday, or should I say early morning Saturday, and all the stress I had rushing around yesterday. We'll be fine. We're both busy people, and sometimes it's nice to just 'take a day off' and relax." She said thoughtfully.

Joey lifted her head off Charlies shoulder and kissed her gently on the lips. She leant in and kissed her again. This time using her tongue to tease Charlies lips, and gently try to nudge open her mouth. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think we'd better make a move." She removed her arm from Charlies waist, so Charlie could get off the sofa. Joey sat up and stretched out. They both walked into the kitchen to see Ruby. Charlie took the mugs and plates with her.

"Hi guys" said Ruby. "Good film?" she added cheekily.

"Very funny Rubes. Just for that, here, have some more washing up." Said Charlie "Oh, looks like you've made quite an effort for dinner, lasagne. Who did you learn these cooking skills from?" She said peering into the oven

"Not from you that's for sure." Ruby laughed. "Leah left me the instructions. Don't worry, I followed them to the letter. I take it you're staying for dinner Jo. I made up an extra place at the table just in case."

"Yes I am, thanks Rubes. Umm, Italian, my favourite".

Leah and VJ arrived home 10 minutes later. They were both really pleased to see that Joey had come round for dinner. They all had a wonderful dinner together. Laughing and chatting about all sorts of things.

VJ was keen to talk about his surfing lesson arranged for tomorrow. He also wanted to arrange some time for Jo to come over and play more cards and computer games with him. Joey promised, that after this week was out, they would sort some more time out together.

After they'd all helped with the washing and tidying up. Charlie dropped Joey off at Georgies. They sat outside in the car, just talking, and holding hands. Charlie said again how sorry she was about what happened to Jo last year, and hoped that everything went well with her meetings tomorrow. Joey was sorry about Charlies dad, but said she was really proud of Charlie and how brave she was being.

Joey told Charlie that she may be going to the City on Wednesday, or possibly Thursday, to get the rest of her sports gear ordered. She just had to check out the final arrangements tomorrow. So, if Charlie wanted to come, she'd have to check that she could take time off work. Georgie had already pencilled in to take the days off just in case, and Anna was off work until Friday anyway.

"I'll see if I can speak to Leah tonight, after VJ's gone to bed. To tell her about us." Said Charlie.

"OK, well let me know how it goes. Are you sure you don't want me there as well, for a bit of morale support? I'm sure she'll be fine though. I mean she's never had a problem with me before. So I don't think she'll have a problem with you, or us." Joey said "I'll keep my mobile on. If you need to, please ring me straight away, don't worry about what the time is, and we can meet up, OK. But I'm really sure she'll be fine with it. Honesty, don't worry Charlie. She'll be fine babe."

"I hope so." Said an unconvinced and worried looking Charlie.

"Babe, I can be there with you if you want, just say the word." Said Joey softly.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have to get used to doing this sooner or later. At least Leah's a friend, so it should be easier for me this time." Joey nodded at her. Knowing that Charlie had to be brave enough to 'come out' to her friends on her own. She needed to be strong, so she could move forward with her life.

They kissed goodnight tenderly, knowing that they may not see each other for a couple of days.

"If we don't manage to catch up tomorrow. I'll ring you when I've finished my shift in the evening. It'll be 10.30 pm ish again. Will that be OK?" asked Charlie.

"That'll be fine. Look forward to it. But I'll text you tomorrow anyway, about Wednesday or Thursday. Let me know how you go with Leah as well won't you babe?"

"Ok, I will. Goodnight then honey." Said Charlie, leaning in for another tender kiss.

"Goodnight babe." Said Joey softly "sleep well, and thanks for today." Joey got out the car, and waved to Charlie as she drove off up the road.

When Charlie got home to Leahs, she spoke to her, rather nervously, and stutteringly, about her being bisexual.

Leah listened patiently, and said that it made no difference to their friendship. She was obviously extremely surprised, as she thought Charlie was straight, but she accepted it. She also accepted that Charlie wanted to keep it quiet for the moment.

Charlie then told Leah, that the reason she was 'coming out' now, was because she had met someone, a woman, who she wanted to share her life with. She wanted them to be open, and not have to hide their relationship away behind closed doors – well in time she did anyway. At the moment they were just going to tell their friends about the developments. Leah nodded in understanding, and asked if she knew the woman concerned.

Charlie blushed deeply "Yes" she said hoarsely "it's Joey."

Leah smiled and said "I see." She knew Joey was gay, and she was also a very attractive, funny woman. She'd had a tough year, and deserved some happiness. She was very pleased for them both, and said as much to Charlie.

"I know we've only known each other for a week Leah, but I truly, we truly, have very strong feelings for each other. We're going to take things slowly, as we don't want to jeopardize anything."

Leah nodded her understanding to Charlie. Then she said "well when Joey stays over, just be careful if VJ's about OK. I'd rather leave it a bit before I explain anything to him. OK?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." Said a very very red Charlie.

After Leah had hugged Charlie goodnight, Charlie went to bed. She was so relieved it went so well. A great weight had been lifted from her. She texted Joey "Honey, Leah was fine. Sleep well. C. XXX."

She got one back immediately "Babe, I knew she would be. U 2. ."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Georgie dropped Joey off at her solicitors in Yabbie Creek on her way to work. She was wearing a new suit, one that she got last week on her mini shopping spree. It was dark brown, almost black, but it went wonderfully with her eyes, and she didn't feel like wearing anything colourful for this particular occasion.

She took a deep breath, and walked through the main doors. The receptionist smiled and immediately offered her a coffee while she was waiting.

She buzzed Mr Monks, and told him that Miss Collins had arrived for their appointment.

Five minutes later, Joey was ushered into his office. He shook her hand, and then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"How have you been Joey, how did your trip go?"

"Oh, you know, not too bad thanks. This last 6 months have helped me come to terms with things. I needed to get away."

"I can appreciate that. It couldn't have been at all easy for you. Terrible business, just terrible," he said sincerely.

"Please take a seat" as he gestered her towards a chair. "Would you like another coffee before we start?"

"No, not at the minute thanks."

"OK. Well, what I intend to do today, is go over the wills with you again. I'm sure you'd like me to refresh your memory, to remind you of their contents. Then I'll go over the figures and details of the transactions that have occurred since you've been away, and finally we'll go over the final balance on your account. Then I've arranged for us to pop down the road to the bank, to have a meeting with the manager, Mr Philips, so we can sort some of your financial dealings out. OK?"

"Yes, thanks for that Mr Monks."

"Chris, please. I knew your father well enough to let you call me by my first name." He smiled tenderly at her.

"OK, lets begin with your fathers, then your mothers then Brett's will OK." Joey nodded.

Mr Monks, Chris, read through her fathers will carefully. Explaining any bits she didn't understand, or that had changed, because her mother and brother were now dead as well. Her fathers business was now hers. She had requested to keep that, before she left for her trip last year. She could always sell it later if she wanted to. Or she could even run it herself when she was older. She didn't want to run it right now, she knew that, but it made money, so it seemed like a good medium term decision to keep it. The executors had valued the business at just under 5M at probate. Joey knew it would be worth a lot, her father owned and leased out quite a few vessels. But even she didn't realise it was that valuable. She would have to get some help, and sort out who to employ to run it, if she didn't want to do it herself. Morag had been helping while she was in the coma, and she knew she could rely on her help once again now, to sort out some decent managers for her. She would have to contact her.

"Right, your mothers will." He read that, again explaining where things had had to change, because she was now the only beneficiary.

"Ok, now Bretts." When he'd finished with that, he buzzed the receptionist for more coffees and biscuits.

Once the receptionist had brought the tray in and left the office again, Chris continued. "So essentially, we have the 3 wills, which you are now sole beneficiary of. As per your instructions last year, the business is being continued, with you being the sole owner and proprietor. Your parents house was sold, as were all the assets and fixtures and fittings that you didn't want to keep, and didn't have moved into storage last year. The cars and trucks have all been sold. Your brothers apartment in Sydney has been kept. The mortgage was paid off on his death, and is now yours. The apartment was valued at 550K at the time of probate. The deeds have been assigned to you, as per your instructions last year, and are in our safety deposit box. It is currently being rented out on your behalf, and I will give you the letting agencies details when you leave.

All the life insurance policy proceeds, and the proceeds from the above sales are now in your client account with us, care of Australia Bank, whom we have a meeting with later, to transfer the balance to your private accounts.

We have prepared a statement of account, which I, and Morag Buckton have signed as executors and solicitors acting on your behalf.

We've deducted our fees, government inheritance taxes, and funeral and death duties from the final total. You can see the amounts split out on the statement. If you'd like to look at them later, and contact me if you have any questions about them, please feel free.

Therefore, as there are no outstanding transactions, our business with this matter is now concluded, and I have to inform you that along with the business valued at 5M, the apartment valued at 550K, you also have net cash proceeds of just over 1.75M.

Joey almost fell off her chair. She knew she would end up with a lot of money – their old house alone was worth a considerable amount of money. She knew her dad had insured them all as well. He was very careful and business like about that sort of thing. Always preparing for the worse, wanting to make sure his family would be taken care of, if anything happened to him. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was happy to have so much money, so she'd never have to worry about anything ever again, but she'd much rather have her family back instead. Anyway, it wasn't as if she needed any money, she had almost 750K herself from her sports career and her investments etc.

She was now seriously loaded, not just comfortable, as she'd told Charlie yesterday. She briefly wondered how Charlie would react if she told her. Perhaps she'd leave it a bit, and see what happened with them first. She hoped it didn't scare her off.

"Thank you Mr Monks, err Chris. I can't really believe it."

"No. I'm sure it's come as a bit of shock to you, and I know you'd rather have your family here with you instead of the money. But, I hope it's some comfort to you. I am very sorry once again for your loss. Your father was a great man, and I'm glad I was able to help you somewhat with this awful situation. Morag asked me to pass on her best wishes and thoughts to you as well. In fact, I think she may be coming down next week to the Bay herself. Perhaps you can catch up then." Joey nodded.

"Well, you've been very helpful. I appreciate you keeping me up-to-date with everything while I was away, and finalising all the business transactions for me. Much appreciated. I'm trying to arrange a small memorial service for my family next month, on the anniversary. You'll be very welcome to attend."

"Thank you Joey. Let me know where and when it is would you please. Right, let me get you all the paperwork associated with this, and we can pop over to the bank. OK?"

"Yes, thanks."

He buzzed the receptionist, and she brought in a large briefcase, already full of documents. Chris then put the paper work on his desk in the briefcase. "OK, lets go then." He said.

They walked together down to the bank. Mr Philips, the manager was expecting them, and ushered them into his office immediately.

"Hello Miss Collins, nice to see you again. I'm only sorry it isn't under more happier circumstances." Joey nodded.

"Would you like a coffee, or shall we get straight on?"

"We may as well get straight on with it."

"Right, here's a signed transfer request form, from us, signed by the partners, to close down Miss Josephine Collins' client account, and transfer the funds wherever she wants." Mr Monks handed over the paperwork.

Mr Philips checked the details, they were OK, and the finds were indeed in the account.

"Right Joey, have you thought about where you'd like to transfer the money?"

"Yes, please put 1.25M in a 6 month high interest bearing account – whichever is you best available please. Then 250K into this account please" giving him the details on a piece of paper of an investment she held with the bank. Then please put the rest into my current account for the moment. I'll transfer some about later in the week. Thank you."

She signed the necessary forms.

"Fine, just let me get a colleague to do all that for you." He buzzed his receptionist, and she came in and took the details away.

"I'd like my credit card limit extended to 50K please. From today if that's possible. I'm planning on a bit of a spending spree this week. Oh and I'd like to take out 2500 cash from my current account now please. I think that's about it. Thank you for your help."

"Well don't hesitate to pop in any time for any further advice or help you need. You know where we are."

The receptionist brought the paperwork back in and handed it to her boss. He checked it and passed it to Joey. You will of course get confirmation of this in the post. Are you still staying in Willow Tree Road?"

"Yes I am. I shan't be moving just yet. I will of course inform you if and when I do move though. Thank you once again for your help Mr Philips." Joey and Mr Monks got up to leave.

"Any time Miss Collins. You take care of yourself now. Goodbye." He shook her hand, and she walked out of the bank with Mr Monks.

"Would you like to go for lunch Mr Monks, err I mean Chris?" asked Joey.

"Why that would be very nice thank you Joey. Let me just call the office and let them know. I'll drive shall I, as you haven't got a car yet."

They had a leisurely lunch, at the Sands resort. They talked about her father. She enjoyed hearing some stories about him. But it brought a lump to her throat and tears to her eyes to think of what happened to him.

Chris thanked her for lunch, and dropped her off at Georgies at 2pm.

She now had just enough time to get ready to take VJ surfing, and to ring her contact for her trip to the city.

After spending 15 minutes on the phone to Rex, catching up and chatting, they arranged for her to come to the shop on Wednesday. She thanked him.

Then, she quickly texted Charlie and Georgie to tell them both to book the Wednesday off work.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Joey went to pick VJ up from the diner at 3pm for his surfing lesson. She'd borrowed Anna's car now she was back from work.

He'd already got his shortie on by the time she got there, and couldn't wait to go.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Joey asked him.

"No" he huffed at her.

"I think you have." VJ stomped off back to his bedroom, and picked up his lifejacket.

"I don't need it. I can swim just fine." He pouted at her.

Joey tried not to laugh at him "Well, if you don't wear it, I won't be taking you out. You know the rules." She said seriously.

She'd already arranged to borrow a short surfboard from the surf shop. The guys from there would always lend her anything she wanted. She used to do a bit of free advertising for them, and they never forgot that.

The small one would also do for Ruby later, as she'd never surfed before as far as Joey knew.

Joey parked up, and took the board to the edge of the sea.

"Right, how much do you remember then?" she asked him.

"Loads" he said eagerly.

"Right, put your lifejacket on, and lets get out there then."

She told him to hop up on the board and he lay flat, trying to paddle out, 'good start' Joey thought. She walked out up to her neck, then told him to stop. She turned the board round, waiting for a small wave. VJ jumped up, and she let go. He immediately fell in.

She swam over to him. He looked very embarrassed. "Lets get out again then" she said. "you need to move your left foot forward more if you go to the right OK VJ. Or you'll lose your balance."

They made their way out again, and waited for another wave. "This one" said Joey.

VJ stood up, and she let go, off he went, and made it quite a way, before he fell off.

Joey had been swimming close behind him, making sure he was OK. "Well done, that was great." VJ beamed with pride.

"Lets have a couple more goes, then go out a bit further eh. A bit of a bigger wave, what do you say? Don't forget I'll be right behind you, and you've got a lifejacket on, so you'll be fine."

"Yes please!!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Right. Lets stop now. I think these tail-enders will be big enough for you to try. In fact, get ready VJ, there's a great one coming now. Remember, left foot forward, to keep your balance. OK. Here you go…."

He stood up, and the wave took him away. Joey swam behind him, letting the wave carry her forward as well. He was doing really well, then he fell in. She quickly swam over to be by his side.

"OK, now reach for the cord, and pull the board towards yourself VJ. Just like I showed you before."

He did just that, and pulled himself onto it.

"Very good. Looks like a may have a bit of competition soon doesn't it?" She laughed.

"Right, we'll have to go in now. I'm taking Rubes out at 4pm. But don't worry, next week we'll go out again. OK."

He looked disappointed, but at least he'd get to go out next week with her as well.

"Do you want to ride some smaller waves back into the beach then?"

"OK." He said.

"Off you go then. I'll see you there." She watched him go in as she swam back into shore, letting the waves do most of the work.

She left the surfboard sticking up in the sand, and walked VJ back to the diner. Leah was impressed when Joey told her how well he'd done, and gave him a large strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Joey. I really appreciate it" said Leah.

"No problem Leah, he's a great kid. I like hanging out with him. I'll take him out next week if you like. I'm a bit busy this week I'm afraid."

"That would be great Joey. Thanks." And quietly she said "by the way I'm really happy for you, you know." Winking at her, trying to be discreet about her and Charlie.

"Thanks a lot Leah." Said a blushing Joey "I'm very happy too!!" Grinning widely.

Leah could tell how smitten Joey was with Charlie. It was so obvious. The way Charlie had spoken about Joey last night as well, it was obvious that Charlie felt the same. 'How very sweet' she chuckled to herself.

"Right" said Joey looking around " where's my next pupil?" scanning the room for Ruby.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Ruby came over to Joey when she caught her eye in the diner. She was wearing a swimming costume, board shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ready for your lesson then Rubes?" as they started to walk out of the diner.

"Yep, sure. Lead the way oh talented one. But are you sure you don't need a little siesta today instead?" Ruby giggled.

Joey turned round, and looked seriously at Ruby saying "I really feel that there's a lack of respect between pupil and teacher here Rubes. If you don't respect me, then you won't listen to me out there" pointing at the sea" and that could be dangerous for both of us. So what's it to be? Friends or not?"

Ruby was alarmed "Sorry Joey. I was just teasing. Of course I'll to listen to you, you're the number one surfer aren't you? Friends please. You'll get used to me. I do it all the time to Charlie." She said apologetically.

Joey started laughing "you'll get used to me too. Just kidding Rubes. Just be careful what you say in public OK. We don't want to make any problems for Charlie do we?" she warned. Ruby smiled at Joeys joke, and shook her head in agreement of not making trouble for Charlie.

Then Ruby looked at Joey, and they grinned at each other. Joey was something else, Ruby decided. She could see what her sister saw in her, well apart from being a girl of course. She was very attractive, and had quite a wicked sense of humour, much like her own in fact. This could be fun!! I wonder how sis would cope with me and Joey being friends? She'll not like us ganging up on her that's for sure!! She thought laughing.

As they walked towards the surfboard, Joey asked Ruby "Right, how good and confident a swimmer are you? Do you need a lifejacket?"

"I'm fine, I'll be OK."

"Well, if you get good enough to get on some bigger waves, I may have to insist that you wear one OK."

"Oh no, please,no."

"Oh yes. I'm not going to be responsible for drowning my girlfriends sister. She'd never forgive me." She laughed.

"Right come on Rubes. Here put the board in the water, and lets walk out a bit." As they got waist height" Ok get on now Rubes, lay flat. That's it. Now paddle with your arms to take you out a bit further. I'll swim beside you OK."

When Joey couldn't quite touch the bottom, she told Ruby to stop. She turned the board round, to face the beach. She told her to stand up. She did, but her arms were waving everywhere trying to keep her balance.

"Left foot forward a bit, that's it. I'll let go at the next wave OK. I'll follow you in, so don't worry, you'll be fine if you fall off, and you'll be able to touch the bottom a bit further in OK. Ready, here you go" she said letting go of the board.

Ruby went about 3 foot and fell off. Joey swam over and pulled her up, so she was standing in the water. "You OK?" she said to a spluttering Ruby.

"Yes, fine thanks. Just swallowed a bit of sea water. Yuk!!" She also hoped that none of her friends had followed her down to the beach to watch her. If they had, they'd be in hysterics.

"Ok, lets go back out then."

Ruby continued to improve over the next half an hour. "Not bad for a beginner" said Joey.

"Hey Joey, can we go out a bit further to finish with? Please." She begged.

"I really don't think you're ready for that yet. Lets concentrate on the medium waves next time shall we? You're doing really well with the small ones so far. But we need to get your confidence up."

"Oh come on Jo. One more go, on a big one. Please."

"I tell you what, we'll go on the board together. I won't let you go on your own. You're too inexperienced. It's dangerous Rubes, I don't want you hurting yourself, or drowning do I. You really should have a lifejacket on as well. I'd feel a lot better if you did. Lie on the board and paddle out then. I'll swim alongside you. Don't forget the boards attached to your leg, so when we fall off on the wave, just grab the cord to pull it towards you OK."

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence Joey 'when we fall off'." Ruby laughed.

"And don't forget, I'll be right there, so don't panic OK. Right keep your head down as the waves go over us now. And take a deep breath."

They paddled out quite a way. Ruby was becoming a bit on edge, seeing how far they'd actually come. Perhaps she should have had a life jacket on after all. The waves were quite big out here. They reached a calm stretch of sea, just before the waves were breaking. There were several other surfers sitting on their boards, waiting for waves. A few of them waved and said "Hi" to Joey. Ruby was impressed!!

"Right sit up Rubes. I'll get on behind you." She got on and sat astride the board behind Ruby "OK, we'll let some of these guys go, and then we'll go. You OK still?"

"Ermm, the waves are very big now…." Said Ruby a bit scared.

"OK, remember what I said. The boards attached to your leg. Just pull the cord and the board will come towards you. It floats, so you won't sink. I'll get to you as soon as I can as well OK. The important thing is not to panic. Don't forget these guys around here will be keeping an eye out as well, so nothing bad will happen." Ruby nodded.

"When we stand up, I'll hold you…tight…that way I'll have more control. Is that OK with you Rubes?" Not wanting to make Ruby feel uncomfortable with her.

"That's fine Jo, no worries."

"Just try to be loose, and move and bend with me OK." Ruby nodded "Ok, lets see if we can get a decent wave for you then."

Joey let a few go, then she said "OK, this is it." She jumped up, and pulled up Ruby under the armpits "OK Rubes, lean into me a bit, put you feet in front of mine. That's it." She put an arm round Ruby, and pulled her in tight into her own body. "OK, here goes."

The wave caught their board, and Ruby tensed up immediately. "Relax Rubes, bend with me" Joey shouted into her ear. They went quite a way along the wave, Joey bending this way and that, trying to keep it balanced. Ruby started to relax, and enjoy the feeling of gliding along. Then they fell off.

Ruby started to panic. She couldn't seem to find the surface. It must be like being in a washing machine she thought. She wondered if she'd ever breath again. Then suddenly she felt arms wrap tightly round her and pull her. Joey pulled her up to the surface. She was gasping and coughing, and spluttering for air. Another wave hit them straight away. She screamed when she saw it coming, panicking. She grabbed Joey round the neck, clinging on for dear life.

"Rubes, reach down for the cord, and pull the board in." As Ruby reached down another wave hit them. She felt safer with Joey by her side now though. She was instilling some calmness into Ruby. She reached down, got the cord, and pulled to board towards her. Joey pushed her on it, and held onto the side of it herself. Joey then guided them back into the shallows.

"There we go Rubes. OK?" Joey checked.

"I am now. Wow. That was so scary. Like being on a roller coaster. Scary, but it was great fun, so very exciting!! I can't wait to have another go!! Thanks a lot Joey!!" She said all wide-eyed.

"Good, glad you enjoyed yourself. Anyway, I've gotta take this board back, and then I'll give you a lift home, so you can get washed, changed and warmed up a bit OK."

"Can we sort some more lessons out later?"

"Sure, Charlies got my number. I'm busy this week, but some time next week should be fine."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Charlie finished her shift dead on 10 pm. She got home at 10.20, not stopping for a drink at the surf club on the way for a change, as she wanted to ring Joey, to see how she got on today.

When she got home, Ruby was watching TV on the sofa.

"Bit late for a school night Rubes isn't it." Charlie said "How did your surfing go?" Hoping that Joey and Ruby had hit it off again.

"Hey sis. Oh it was very scary, but amazing too. Really, it was great fun. And Joey's so fantastic sis. I can really see what you see in her." Charlie blushed.

"She's so patient, confident, and she's so funny as well. Plus she's really patient." Ruby nodded appreciatively.

Then she started dancing round the lounge, cuddling herself and laughing. "I felt really safe and comfortable in her big strong arms" she said now teasing her sister.

"Rubes" Charlie blushed. "If I tell her what you've just done, your surfing lessons will be over!!" She said trying to be angry with her sister.

"Just winding you up sis. Seriously though Charlie, she's really great. I mean I took an instant liking to her last week, when she came round to see Leah and VJ. But she's really really nice. Honestly, she's really lovely" now it was Ruby's turn to blush. "She's really thoughtful, and she's so into you, I can tell. I'm really happy for you. I think you've got a great girl there sis." She said thoughtfully "you need to keep hold of her."

"Thanks Rubes. I intend to." Said Charlie, as she walked over and hugged her sister.

Ruby said her goodnights, and went to bed.

Charlie made a quick coffee and sandwich, and took them into her bedroom to call Joey. It was later than she'd meant to ring her.

"Hi babe, good day at the office?" said a sleepy Joey.

"Yeah not bad. I hear you had an amusing student today."

"Yes, Rubes was OK. She's quite entertaining. Wicked sense of humour. You've done a good job there."

"Thanks honey. But I didn't do a lot really. How did you get on with your appointments?"

"Umm, OK I guess. Everything's sorted now, all the wills, the estates and everything. I'm keeping my dads business, so I'm gonna have to get Morags help next week. She' coming down according to my solicitor, by the way. Apart from that, I've gotta move forward now. Get the memorial service arranged, then that's about it."

"Oh Morag never said. I'll ring her tomorrow to see what she's up to. I hope dads OK."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. She would have rung you if it was important. Plus, she would've come down now, not next week Charlie. Oh and by the way, did you get my text? I've fixed up to go to the city on Wednesday. Will you be able to come with us?"

"Of course, you're right. I shouldn't think of the worst all the time should I. And yep, I booked Wednesday off. What time do you think we'll be leaving?"

"About 5.30 am from ours. We'll pick you up on the way. Then have brekkie when we get there."

"OK. I guess we won't be able to meet up tomorrow either. I'll miss you Jo." She said glumly.

"I'll miss you too babe. But why don't you text me if you have a break tomorrow night. I can meet you at the diner, or bring some food and coffee to the station for you, and we can spend a little bit of time together?"

"OK, if I get time to have a break I'll text or ring you. I hope your meeting goes OK tomorrow, and you get everything sorted out for your service. I'll be thinking of you."

"Thanks babe. I'd better let you go, and I've gotta get some sleep. It's been a heavy-duty day for me again today. Goodnight babe, sleep well."

"Yeah, night honey, you sleep well too. I'll speak to you tomorrow."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

Joey walked to the Church for her 9.30 am appointment with the Vicar to arrange a memorial service for her family. Again she went smartly dressed, in a dark green designer suit, blouse and shoes.

She wanted to have it on the anniversary of their deaths – the 20th April. She wanted to have a simple service, and then scatter their ashes into the sea, at Blue Ocean viewpoint. A quite beautiful setting, plus very poignant, as it was where her father had proposed to her mother some 27 years ago.

The Vicar was very accommodating, and agreed to perform a small memorial service for her at the Blue Ocean viewpoint. It had helped that her parents had often donated money to the Church over the years, even though they never really attended themselves. Joey gave him the details of the Funeral Directors, so he could arrange to collect the Urns for her. She thanked the Vicar for his time, and left the Church, walking back to Georgies along the beach.

She took off her shoes, and walked bare foot, enjoying the hot sand under her feet.

She sat down on the sand, pulling her legs up cuddling them, watching the surfers in the distance, thinking deeply to herself, a few tears slowly running down her face.

As she sat there staring out to sea, someone sat down next to her. She was in such a daydream, she didn't even notice.

"Honey you OK?" said the voice again.

"Wha…?" Joey snapped out of her daydream, and looked round to see Charlie sitting next to her. Charlie had obviously been out on her pre-work morning run. She was breathing deeply, was slightly red and sweating. She still looked extremely sexy though, thought Joey. "Oh hi Babe. Sorry I was miles away."

"So I saw. You've finished with the Vicar?" she said, concerned at her girlfriends tears.

"Yep, all sorted. Small memorial service, plus the scattering of the ashes." She said solemnly.

Charlie edged closer and put her arm round Joeys waist. Joey rested her head on Charlies shoulder, with a big sigh. "It'll be OK honey. I'm here now, we'll face it together. Don't worry." Offering her words of comfort.

"Thanks babe. I'll hold you to that."

After a few minutes Joey pulled herself together. She said "So, how about if I come back to yours now, I'll make us a light lunch, and you drop me off at mine on your way to work? What do you say?"

"That sounds like the best offer I'm gonna get all day, let's go." said Charlie laughing.

"Hey, you're not playing fair!! You're nicking my sense of humour already!!" Joey tried to look cross. Which made

Charlie laugh even more.

Charlie stood up and pulled Joey up from the sand. She continued to hold her hand as they walked back along the beach towards Leahs.

Joey said quietly "As much as I don't want to let go, what if someone sees you holding my hand babe? I don't want to make things awkward for you."

Charlie thought for a minute, before saying, "sometimes, some things are more important than what people think about me you know." She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, and gripped her hand tighter.

Then, changing the subject. "Extremely nice suit by the way!! And your shoes!! You look…...very…smart" she eventually said. Remembering why Joey was wearing it.

"Smart? Blimey babe, don't go overboard with the compliments will you? Smart. Geez!!" she said laughing.

"Well I was going to say sexy. But then I remembered why you were wearing it. But if you don't mind me saying very sexy, and very hot, then that's what I'll say." She said confidently.

"That's better, sexy, hot, umm, I can cope with that. That's cheered me up. Thank you Charlie!!"

When they got to Leahs, Charlie headed for a shower, and Joey busied herself in the kitchen. She took off her jacket, and decided to make a light pasta lunch. Home made sauce of course. She knew Leah would have loads of the fresh ingredients she'd need. Plus, it was one of her specialities, and she had promised to seduce Charlie with her cooking, she remembered smiling.

Joey had to put the radio on quite loudly while she was cooking, so she didn't hear the shower running. As all she wanted to do was bash down the bathroom door and jump in the shower with Charlie. She couldn't get the image out of her head, and was still smiling to herself when Charlie came into the kitchen. She walked up behind Joey, who was at the oven stirring the sauce, and put her arms around her from behind, peering over her shoulder at the lunch she was creating.

"Umm, what have we here? Smells lovely."

"Oh yes, it's my new perfume….you like it then?" Joey said smiling.

"Very funny Miss Collins. I meant the sauce. Although your perfume is quite…….intoxicating." She said breathing it in again.

"It's one of my specialities. I hope you like it. Almost done. Unfortunately, you'd better let me go, or I'll drop this all over the floor." Charlie slowly took her arms away, so Joey could turn and bring the pasta and sauce to the plates on the table.

When she turned around, she nearly dropped the saucepan anyway. The sight of Charlie in her uniform made her heart almost stop beating, 'OMG she looks so sexy in that' thought Joey. Eyeing her girlfriend up and down.

"Err, hello, earth to Joey, are we eating today, or are you just gonna ogle me?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'll just stand here ogling away." Said Joey grinning wildly. Charlie laughed, thrilled that she had such an effect on Joey.

Joey broke herself out of her spell, and served up the pasta.

"OMG honey, this is absolutely delicious!! I mean it. It's the best sauce I've ever tasted!!! Even Leah's isn't this good. Don't tell her I said that though."

"Glad you like it. A few secret ingredients of mine go in the pot. It is rather good though isn't it?" she added.

"God yeah. I think you should make this everyday for me. I don't think I'd ever get sick of it."

"Umm, maybe not every day. I think I'll have to ration you. I don't want to spoil you so early in our relationship." She said laughing.

They finished lunch and washed up. Before they got ready to leave, Charlie embraced Joey, and gently kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for lunch honey, it was delicious. Just what I needed before my shift."

"My pleasure. And thank you for today as well. I'm glad you saw me at the beach or we wouldn't have seen each other today."

They kissed again, their lips coming together harder, needing more from each other. Tongues played with each other as they gained entry to each other mouths. They broke off for breath. Then they resumed, not able to get enough of each other.

Charlies phone rang. "Damn" she said "I'll have to get that, it'll be work."

"Watson hi, yes I'm leaving in a minute. OK. Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Then to Joey "You really must tell your friend she has lousy timing!!" They both laughed.

Charlie had to put her belt on, with her cuffs, gun, and cap on. Joey picked up her suit jacket. They locked up, and walked to the car. Charlie dropped Joey at Georgies, and they had a quick peck goodbye.

"I shan't ring you tonight honey, I'll let you sleep, as we're leaving early for the city tomorrow. I'll see you at just gone 5.30 am then. Night honey." She said kissing Joey goodbye, and goodnight at the same time.

"Night babe. See you tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Anna, Georgie and Joey left their house at 5.30 am, picking up Charlie from Leahs on the way for their day out in the city.

Joey was wearing smart black cargo pants, a plain yellow blouse and black sandals. She thought she'd better dress a little conservatively as they were going out to dinner in the evening before heading back to the Bay.

When they stopped outside Leahs, Charlie practically ran up the drive to the car, so eager was she to see Joey. She was wearing plain black smart trousers, red blouse (that clung in all the right places noticed Joey) and black sandals. Her hair was down, flowing behind her slightly as she ran to the car. 'OMG, she looks bloody sensational' thought Joey, unable to suppress a wide grin.

When Charlie got in the back of the car beside Joey, they leant towards each other and kissed tenderly "Morning babe" said Joey, immediately noticing the just washed smell of Charlies still slightly wet hair.

"Morning honey" said Charlie. Charlie had the biggest grin on her face Georgie had ever seen her have. A fact not lost on Anna either, as she looked at Georgie and winked.

Charlie and Joey held hands, entwining their fingers in the back seat while Anna set off for the city.

Joey had burned a 'Karaoke' CD for the drive. She'd put some of hers, Georgie's and Anna's favourites on it. Plus, added some oldies that they all knew the words to. Charlie was bound to know them too, so Joey hoped it'd be a great start to the day. They all had a wonderful sing-a-long and laugh on the drive to the city.

Charlie really enjoyed herself in these peoples company, and she sung (well tried to) laughed and chatted all the way with them. She couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun before.

In a matter of a week and a half she'd known Joey, she hadn't stopped laughing and smiling, and blushing she reminded herself. It had been a very long time since she'd been this happy. Since _anyone_ had made her feel this happy, she corrected herself. She felt like she was opening up a brand new chapter of her life with Joey, she hoped it would be a long one.

None of them noticed the trip was 2.5 hours long, as it seemed to pass so quickly.

Joey directed Anna to the Waterfront, where they parked up behind a café Joey knew about. They were going to have breakfast there. Joey said they made the best pancakes in Eastern Australia. Then they would split up and meet up later on for dinner.

They entered the café, and selected a table in the front window, so they could watch the passers-by.

The waitress came over to take their order - 4 coffees, 4 OJ's, and pancakes all round.

She asked them what fillings they wanted. Anna ordered cherries and ice cream, Georgie had maple syrup, and Joey ordered banana and chocolate sauce. Charlie was in a daydream, and was asking Joey to pass her a napkin "honey, please pass..…".

The waitress repeated her order back to her "just honey for you then dear?"

"Umm, what?" said Charlie confused.

"Honey. On your pancake dear."

Charlie blushed deeply, realising what she'd said, and how it had been misinterpreted. Anna and Georgie were smiling broadly at her embarrassment, so was Joey.

"Erm, no, erm sorry, I'll have cherries and ice cream as well please." She managed to get out.

When the waitress had gone, Charlie said "Erm, please pass me a napkin Joey."

"Ohh. I much prefer ' honey, please pass me a napkin'" they all laughed.

Charlie smacked her gently on the arm, while blushing again.

After a delicious breakfast, they all agreed with Joey, the pancakes were absolutely superb!!

They arranged to meet up at 7pm, outside the Waterfront restaurant nearby, where Joey had booked a table for 7.15pm for dinner. Anna gave Joey a set of spare keys for her car, so she could put some gear in there that she needed to take back with her today, to save her carrying it around with her all day.

Georgie and Anna then walked off together, hand in hand down the Waterfront, to get the short tram ride into the city centre, to start their day of sight seeing and shopping.

Joey watched them go, very happy for them, and wishing and hoping that she could be like that with Charlie one day. She would love to hold hands with Charlie in public. Yesterday on the beach was great, but she needed to let Charlie make all the important moves like that, so that she didn't feel like Joey was rushing or pushing her too quickly. She needed to be comfortable with the public side of their relationship. She certainly seemed very comfortable with the private side of their relationship, so far anyway, thought Joey, smiling. They'd certainly opened up to each other completely, in a way neither of then had ever done before. Their kissing and cuddling were second to none, out of this world. Joey was in heaven whenever Charlie was around. And they hadn't even known each other for 2 weeks yet. In fact they'd not even been going out for a week. So Joey told herself to stop being so stupid, as there was plenty of time for that display of affection in public!!

Charlie watched Joey, watching Anna and Georgie, and tentatively reached for Joeys hand, entwining her fingers through Joeys. Joey looked down at their hands, and smiled. Then she looked at Charlie. Her beautiful blue eyes were like a window to her heart and soul. They reflected back nothing but love for Joey, and she was almost overcome with emotion at the realisation, of the joy and happiness that brought her. She gripped Charlies hand tighter, and smiled warmly at her.

"So where to first? Which shop?" asked Charlie.

"It's just a little way down here 'All Sports R Us'" as she pointed up the road, "it's slightly away from the touristy part."

They both enjoyed walking up the Waterfront holding each others hand. Charlie felt more confident not being in such a small goldfish bowl like Summer Bay. She felt great being so relaxed, and more able to be herself.

When they got to the outside of the shop, the shutters were all down. "Oh, it's not open. It doesn't open until 11 am." Said Charlie, peering at the notice on the shutter.

"It's OK, they're gonna open up especially for me. I've just gotta make a call. Hang on." She got her phone out, and dialled a number on it.

"Oh, Hi Rex, yep it's me. We're outside now. Yep. Thanks." She said.

Two minutes later Rex was opening the shutters, and unlocking the main doors, to let them in.

"Great to see you Jo, it's been ages. Nice to have you back on track. You look terrific. That 6 months did you the power of good." He said embracing and kissing Joey firmly.

"Thanks Rex. I'd like you to meet Charlie, my girlfriend." She said.

"Hi Rex, nice to meet you." Said Charlie offering her hand.

Rex didn't shake Charlies hand, but embraced her with a big hug and kiss too. Taking Charlie quite by surprise.

"Hi Charlie" he said "great to meet you."

And to Joey "Wow Joey, you've done alright for yourself there!!" He winked. Making Charlie blush.

He invited them into the shop, closing the shutters behind them again, for her 'private' shopping spree. Charlie felt quite important.

"Would you like a coffee or something before you guys start Jo?" he offered.

"No thanks Rex, we've just had brekkie. Maybe later. Depends how long this takes."

"OK, fine, take as long as you like. Give me a call upstairs when you're ready for me to take the orders for the bigger deliveries OK. Just leave the baskets of stuff you want there, in front of the counter. OK. Have fun then!!" he said as he wandered back upstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

"Right" said Joey handing Charlie a basket. "If you like anything, put it in the basket, and we'll get it OK. Get as much as you like babe, whatever you want. Shop till you drop." She said laughing, and smacked her on the bum, as she pushed her into the first aisle.

Joey knew exactly what she wanted, and started aisle by aisle, going up and down filling up baskets. She needed several sets of swimming costumes, board shorts, t-shirts, gym shoes, cross-trainers, sports bras, sweat pants and shorts, sports socks, cycling shorts, bike helmet, water bottle, wet shoes, snorkel mask and fins, boxercise gloves and pads, sweat shirts, fleeces, beanie hat _{can't forget one of those can we!!}._

She'd now accumulated about 8 baskets full of stuff at the counter. She'd also picked up a couple of dry bags, 1 medium, 1 large, a bag for her scuba diving gear, 3 rucksacks – small, medium and large – 3 shorties and 1 full wetsuit.

"Hey babe" she shouted across the shop to Charlie "have you got a mask and snorkel at home?"

"No I haven't" called back Charlie.

"Come over here then babe."

Charlie went over to where Joey was standing "You'll need a snorkel, mask and fins when we go out swimming together. So you'd better pick one of these. They're some of the best available."

She watched as Charlie tried on a few masks and snorkels for size, and she eventually settled on a black and pink set. Joey handed her the fins to match.

She then peered into Charlies shopping basket. "Err, you've not got much in there babe." Looking at the rather lonely bikini laying at the bottom of it.

"But it's all so expensive honey." Said Charlie worriedly.

Joey took 1 step towards her, wrapping her arms around her, and kissed her on the lips. "That's because it's all the best quality, design and names available on the market. Go for it babe. Please get whatever you want. Honestly, my treat today. Besides you're gonna be my training partner sometimes aren't you? So you'll need new running gear, gym gear, ooh, and biking gear won't you. Because I'm gonna make you wear everything out trying to keep up with me." She said laughing.

"If you're sure then honey." Charlie said. She didn't want Joey to think she was a free-loader. She liked to pay her way. Then she thought about what Joey had said 'training partner' that sounded nice, and after being open with each other on Sunday their relationship was beginning to move on to being far from short-term. Charlie was ecstatic at the confirmation that this really meant what they had been talking about, and their deep feelings for each other. As Joeys 'training partner', they'd get to spend even more time together …...she smiled.

Joey released her girlfriend, spun her around, and pointed into the shop "shop till you drop babe, it's an order" she said and smacked her on the bum again. Charlie laughed, and took her basket into the shop, and began to look again at all the selections available. She picked up a swimming costume, a couple of t-shirts, some running gear, and sweat shorts, putting them in her basket.

Charlie was having so much fun. She didn't realise the huge choices available, and had taken Joey at her word, and got what she wanted. She was now on her second basket full of selections.

After 45 minutes of shopping, Joey had finished getting her 'small' items. She walked over to Charlie, wrapping her arms round her from behind, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Finished babe?" she asked.

"Erm, yeah. I think I have thanks." Replied Charlie.

"Two basket fulls now eh babe." Looking in the floor beside Charlie." Good. You're sure you've got all you need? At least for the time being anyway. We can always come back later and get some more don't forget."

Charlie turned round in Joeys embrace, wrapping her arms round Joeys waist as well. She gently kissed her on the lips and said "thank you for all these goodies. It's like having Christmas or a birthday." She kissed her again, only more passionately.

"Umm. It's my pleasure, literally, babe. In fact, we can go shopping every day if I get a reaction like that from you each time!!" she giggled. "Right now I need to get some bigger stuff sorted. Lets put your baskets at the counter, and call Rex down to take the order." She said kissing Charlie, before releasing her.

They both carried a basket to the counter. Charlie was amazed at Joeys 10 filled baskets lined up there. Together with other gear piled to the side of them.

"OMG Jo, you weren't kidding about getting a whole load of new stuff were you?"

"No babe, I'll need it all. Seriously, you'd be amazed how quickly things become worn out when you wear them every day training for hours on end, or in the sea all day long, even if it is the best quality available."

"You won't get it all in Anna's car though."

"No, we'll just take the essentials today, the rest will be delivered with the larger items, next week hopefully. So, if there's anything you really need to take now, we'll put it in the car. We'll take the masks, snorkels and fins – we can go out swimming together when we get a minute later this week if you like. I'll need a couple of board shorts and a pair of trainers for running but that'll do me. What about you?"

"Well I'll need a swimming costume if we're going snorkelling, so I'll take a costume and bikini now. What do you think?" she said holding them up.

"Most definitely, take that" said Joey, pointing at, and eyeing up, the extremely small piece of fabric Charlie was dangling in front of her. Charlie playfully smacked her again, laughing.

"Actually, you need to choose a bike helmet, glaves and cycling shorts as well. They're over there." She said, pointing out the aisle "I'll just go get Rex."

"I haven't got a bike though." Charlie said, before realising Joey may think she was hinting for her to buy her one.

"We'll get you one in a minute then babe." Said Joey, walking towards the door at the back of the shop to shout for Rex.

He came down, and Joey and Charlie walked hand in hand round the shop, with him writing down what Joey wanted to order.

Charlie was astounded at just how many types of surfboard there were, and the weights and sizes you could get. Joey knew exactly what she wanted though. She ordered a surfboard, 2 boogie boards, a short board, 2 life jackets. New oxygen tanks for diving, and the regulators and jacket to go with it, emergency buoy, diving knife, diving torch, diving watch, diving gloves and weight belt and weights.

She went to look at the bikes, tried a few out, eventually deciding on a yellow one. She asked Charlie if she had a preference. Charlie whispered to Joey, so Rex couldn't hear, that honestly, she'd buy her own bike.

Joey would hear none of it, today was her treat, she insisted. So Charlie, rather reluctantly, picked a lovely blue bike, that Joey said was just made for her. Joey was right of course, Charlie loved it, the colour the design were all just perfect. Joey ordered 2 gel saddles as well. "I'm not sitting on that bloody razor blade" she said to Charlie. Making her laugh.

"Right Rex, I think that's just about it. I'll leave you my credit card details, and if you could get everything delivered a.s.a.p. that would be great. We'll take these things with us now though." Pointing at a collection of items on the counter top."

Rex wizzed them through the till, and Joey paid with her credit card.

She thanked Rex for his time, and they left to take the shopping to Anna's car, before embarking on their day out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

It was now 10.30 am, so they had 8.5 hours before they had to meet up with Anna and Georgie for dinner.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go and see?" Joey asked.

"I really don't mind. You're choice."

"OK, lets go to that brand new shopping Mall that's advertised everywhere, then go to lunch about 1 ish, then go back for more shopping. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me!!"

"Right lets get the tram." They walked off up the Waterfront to the tram stop, catching the next one to the city centre.

"What about lunch? What do you fancy? Or should it be my choice? Umm. You're paying though – you said you would last week at the diner." Joey laughed.

"I know, how could I have forgotten that? What would you like to eat? I guess we could have virtually anything here." Charlie laughed back.

"Well, it only needs to be a light lunch, what with that big breakfast and dinner tonight. So how about a Mexican or Italian? Although, we did have lasagne on Sunday, and I made you pasta yesterday. Is it too soon to have some more?"

"Italian sounds great to me. A small light dish, chicken with salad maybe, plus a few glasses of wine to wash it down with? Sounds divine, don't you think?"

"Ok then. We'll go to The London Marquee area. It's an old square, with cobbles and quaint old buildings in it. Set just a bit back from the harbour, in the older part of the city. There's loads of café, bars and restaurants there. They'll be something just perfect for us right there." Said a happy Joey, painting a beautiful picture of it.

"Sounds lovely." Replied Charlie.

When they got off the tram, they headed straight for the shopping centre. It was 5 stories tall, and crammed with all sorts of shops. It had top of the range chic designer shops, together with some tacky souvenir shops for the tourists.

Instead of holding hands in the shops, Charlie linked arms with Joey. Joey was more than happy that she didn't break contact entirely.

They had fun trying on loads of clothes, looking at make-up, shoes and handbags. Charlie found a pair of designer sunglasses for Ruby. Joey insisted on buying them for her. "My treat" she said again "I'm sure she'll appreciate them more than a pair of board shorts. Besides, can't I buy my girlfriends sister a present if I want to?" she said to Charlie.

"Really Jo, you don't have to buy either of us anything. It's too..…too much honestly."

"Look babe, we'll talk more at lunch, but really, you're my girlfriend, and Rubes is your sister, and as I said on Sunday, I'm erm…..erm…..'comfortable', so please don't worry about it, if I want to buy you or Rubes a little something. OK?"

"Ok." Said a still slightly unsure Charlie. Joey looked around, no one was watching them, so she gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek. Smiling as she did so, trying to lighten up the mood. Charlie smiled back.

They eventually started making their way to the Marquee area for lunch. They found a lovely looking restaurant, and sat on an outside table, watching the world go by. They both opted for red wine, so ordered a bottle, and a lite-bite chicken salad lunch.

"Good job I do actually drink then isn't it babe? As I seem to be going out with an alcoholic." She laughed, as Charlie ordered them another bottle.

"Very funny. Yes, I admit it you reeled me in well and truly!! Well done." Trying to sound cross, but she just laughed instead.

"It was funny though. Your face, I don't think I'll ever forget it. I wish I could've taken a picture!!" Joey said, laughing again.

They continued laughing, talking about everything and nothing, eating their meals and sipping on their wines, having a lovely time together.

When they'd finished their meal, they sat finishing the second bottle. Charlie moved her chair round from opposite Joey, to next to her, and she held her hand discreetly, resting them on her lap.

A serious Joey looked at Charlie and said "Look babe, about my money. I told you on Sunday how much I have and could earn from my competitions and sponsorships, and that I got some dividends from my dads business, but I don't want to let it worry you, please don't make an issue of it. I guess you must realise that I was the only beneficiary from my mum and dads and Bretts wills, so after my meeting with the solicitor on Monday, well lets just say I'm more than comfortable now shall we? I'm not trying to show off or anything about it though. I'm a private person, I don't like people knowing my business, I like to keep myself to myself, but I've been open with you, and I don't want you to think bad of me for being open. What if I hadn't told you anything, and you found out further down the line, would that have been more acceptable, hearing it from someone else maybe, I don't know? I was honest because I don't want any secrets between us. That's what we agreed isn't it? So please don't turn things back on me and make it seem bad that I've told you now."

Charlie looked at Joey and nodded "OK." She said quietly. "It's just I don't want you to think I'm a free-loader or anything, and I don't want you to think I'm hinting at you buying me something, just because I may say 'oh that's nice' or something like that."

"I know you're not a free-loader babe, I think most people can spot one of those a mile off!! When I buy you things, I'm buying them because I want to, and because you'll need them, not to show off or anything. Please don't feel bad, or I'll feel bad if I even buy you a coffee or lunch or dinner, because I'll think you'll think I'm 'flashing my money about'. Apart from buying the snorkelling gear for fun, I've only bought you sports gear anyway, and you'll need that for training with me, plus the sunglasses for Rubes, that doesn't constitute anything momentous does it? I'm really not one for flashing my money about, and I definitely don't waste it. My family and I worked very hard for it, and I don't buy anything unless I really need it. I guess I'm a bit of a miser actually….umm….perhaps a better way would be to say 'I'm very sensible with my money'." She laughed, and squeezed Charlies hand tight. "OK?"

Charlie nodded and smiled again "OK honey."

"Good" said Joey happily. "Right let's get back to people watching shall we?"

They had great fun, taking it in turns, making up stories of the odd person as they went past.

When they'd finished the wine, Charlie asked for the bill. Joey smiled, and nodded her thanks for lunch.

They set off back to the shops arm in arm, planning on doing a bit more shopping. They both ended up buying a pair of new shoes.

As the evening approached, they slowly headed for the Waterfront to meet Anna and Georgie for dinner. They strolled slowly up the parade, hand in hand again, stopping every so often to look at something of interest that caught their attention.

They met Anna and Georgie at dead on 7pm outside the restaurant. Joey went in first, as she'd made the reservation for the 4 of them, and had booked the table with the finest view out over the harbour and out to sea. It was beautiful.

They had a lovely evening, sensational food, more wine, and glorious company. They all really enjoyed themselves. Anna was driving back as well, so she only had one glass of wine with her meal.

Charlie again thought to herself that she'd never actually enjoyed a day out so much with friends before. It felt good, and she felt sad that it had taken her so long in her life, to have this experience. She also knew that it was mainly down to meeting Joey though. Joey had gotten to her like no one else ever had. It felt wonderful, and scary all at the same time. She wanted this to continue though, she was sure about that.

They left the restaurant, after a thoroughly unrushed meal at 10 pm. Joey insisted the meal for her friends was her treat, for them letting her crash at their place again, and to repay Charlie for lunch. They all thanked her profusely.

"No need" she said. "I'm grateful for what you've all done for me. Again." She added.

They got back to the car, and Charlie leant against Joey in the backseat all the way home. Joey wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close, as they both nodded off on the long 2.5 hours trip back.

As Anna turned off the motorway at the Bay turning, Charlie stirred. She noticed where they were, and nudged Joey awake. She nervously whispered to Joey if it would be OK for her to stay at Joeys tonight, just holding and cuddling each other, like they've done before, as it was now quite late and she didn't want to wake anyone at Leahs.

Joey was delighted, of course, "I'll tell Anna not to drop you off then, OK?"

"Yes." Said Charlie shyly.

"Anna" Joey said quietly "You can just go straight back to ours tonight OK."

"Sure Jo. No problem." She replied, happy for her friend.

When they got home, Joey lead Charlie by the hand up the stairs to her bedroom. "Hey" she said " PJ's or baggy t-shirt?"

"PJ's please."

"Here you go," said Joey, after rummaging around in her cupboard. "I think I've got a new toothbrush here somewhere as well." As she found a new one on one of her shelves, and handed it to Charlie.

"Right, I'll just pop to the loo, and clean my teeth." Joey said, taking her PJ's with her.

While she was out of the bedroom, Charlie changed into her PJ's. When Joey came back in, Charlie went to the bathroom. When she came back, Joey was in bed. She'd turned the main light off, and left the bedside lamp on.

Charlie shut the bedroom door and slowly walked towards the bed, Joey lifted the quilt up, and Charlie got in. She switched the lamp off, and moved closer to Joey. They both lay on their sides, facing each other, with an arm over each others waists, unable to see each other in the darkness.

"I had a lovely day today babe." Said Joey softly "and thank you for lunch."

"So did I, and you're very welcome. Thank you so much for all the goodies you bought me. They're terrific!!"

"You're very, very welcome." Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips. Charlie responded, and they allowed each others tongues to slowly explore their lips and mouths, tasting each other. They both broke off sighing happily. They snuggled closer, Charlie nestling her head against Joeys shoulder. Joey pulled her closer, tighter. ("God I could stay like this forever, it feels so fantastic" she thought to herself).

"Nite babe." She whispered to Charlie.

"Goodnight honey" Charlie quietly said back to her. " ("God I feel so safe, so wanted, I could stay like this forever" she thought to herself). They both drifted off to sleep, smiling contentedly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Charlie was awake first in the morning. For a split second, she wondered where she was. Then she remembered, and smiled broadly.

They'd shifted their positions during the night, and now Joey was spooning Charlie, her arm wrapped around Charlies waist, her head resting against her back. Charlie could feel Joeys hot breath against the back of her PJ's. She loved the sensations this brought to her.

It was 8 am, and Charlie didn't have to be in work until 2 pm, so they could spend all morning together today, chilling out, after their full day yesterday.

Charlie ran her finger nails gently down Joeys arm, and covered her hand with her own. She felt so good waking in Joeys arms again. They'd done this nearly every day they'd been going out so far now!! They'd agreed not to rush things, to go at Charlies pace. Charlie was over the moon that Joey was respecting that. She knew Joey must be finding it hard, some of the comments she'd made about Charlie being sexy, her uniform, her bikini yesterday, made it so obvious that Joey wanted her. But when they'd talked, they both knew the deep feelings they had for each other, were more than a flash in the pan, so taking things slowly was an ideal way to begin their relationship.

In the last, not even 2 weeks, Charlie had loved getting to know Joey. Apart from being beautiful, sexy and confident, she was hilarious, intelligent, thoughtful and great fun to be around. She knew Joey was enjoying getting to know her as well, and that Joey wanted to and planned to spend more time with her, for example as her training partner.

Their talks had made them both realise their feelings were reciprocated, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

They'd both had such a wonderful time yesterday together. They'd clicked on so many levels.

They'd agreed to take things slow, but Charlie thought to herself that it was weird, because if she'd been out with a guy, she'd have probably slept with him straight away, on their first date, even though she knew it was going nowhere. And yet here she was, with someone she cared so very deeply about already, no, it was more than that, she already knew she was in love with Joey. She'd known that since she'd seen her at the bus station she'd fancied her, she couldn't keep her eyes off her that day, but she'd known at Judo that she was truly in love with her, when she'd thrown her on the floor, and injured her shoulder. When she looked fleetingly, with despair and sorrow at the pain she'd caused her, into Joeys eyes while she was on the floor, she knew then she was hooked.

She asked herself 'so if I love her, why hadn't I slept with her yet?'

She wondered if it was because Joey was a woman, and she was nervous about progressing things. She thought she'd fell like a 'virgin' again, as she hadn't really slept properly with a woman before, having had only brief experiences. She was concerned she wouldn't be able to satisfy Joey, and that worried her immensely.

Charlie knew that Joey would make love to her if she asked her to, and told her she was ready. She bit her lip, and turned herself around in Joeys arms, now with a shy look on her face.

Joey sleepily straightened her legs out, so they could lie next to each other, tightening her hold around Charlies waist, pulling her in closer.

Charlie looked at Joeys face, she looked so beautiful, she lent forward and kissed her briefly on the lips. Joey smiled in her slumber.

Charlie kissed her again "Umm, good morning babe" Joey managed this time, her eyes still closed.

Charlie kissed her again, longer this time "Umm, very good morning babe" Joey said, and tightened her grip around Charlie.

Charlie began to gently massage Joeys hip with her fingers. She slowly dragged her nails gently over Joeys skin, round her hip and slightly up her back, causing Joey to get goose bumps and moan at the sensation. She opened her eyes, she was wide awake now.

"Charlie" she said, looking into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yes Joey?" Charlie said, smiling back.

"What are you doing babe?"

"I think you know what I'm doing honey." Replied Charlie, dragging her nails down Joeys back as she said it, causing Joey to moan with pleasure again.

"Please don't tease me babe" said Joey softly.

"I'm not teasing you honey." Charlie whispered huskily, and she lent forward, running her tongue along Joey lips, as she moved her fingers in small circles on Joeys stomach.

Joeys eyes were wide open, staring in amazement at Charlie.

"What do you mean Charlie?" she questioned, gazing deeply into Charlie deep blue eyes, wondering if she meant what she thought she meant.

"I mean I'm not teasing you honey. I….I…I want you to…erm…to…erm..…to make love to me" she said shyly, blushing deeply and avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure you're ready babe?" a grinning Joey asked softly. "We can wait as long as you like, you know that right. We've only known each other for 12 days, and only been going out for 6 you know."

"I know that honey. But I really want this. I really want you. It's just…..I'm worried that I won't be able to pleasure you, as I'm not really sure I know what I'm doing….or even what you like. I will learn quickly though, if you show me what to do. If you go first, I can copy you afterwards, later on. Would that be OK?" Said Charlie, extremely embarrassed, and extremely red.

Joey looked at Charlie in wonder, full of love for her. "Babe, you don't have to do anything for me, I can wait, honestly. Believe me, I will get plenty of pleasure by touching and making love to you." She said tenderly.

"If you're sure, then you know that I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. If you want me to stop, just say so OK. You don't have to do anything for me, you know that. There's no pressure at all. I'll take things slow. I'll stop at anytime, just say the word."

Charlie nodded, happy in the knowledge that Joey was so understanding, and would be patient with her. "Thank you honey" she acknowledged.

"And Charlie?"

"Yes honey?"

"I don't know if this will help or not, but I want you to know that I think you're the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever known, and I'm in love with you." Joey said emotionally.

Charlie looked into her lovely deep dark brown eyes and said "I…I...I'm in love with you too honey."

Joeys heart melted at the words. She'd never been so happy in her life. She couldn't believe Charlie felt so deeply for her as well. They smiled broadly but shyly at each other, and both moved forward to claim each others lips with a tender kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey guys,_

_Good and bad news I'm afraid –_

_Bad news = gotta go away for work tomorrow until Friday, then I'm away for the weekend anyway, so no updates after this one until next Monday (or possibly Sunday - of course, if I've got lots of lovely reviews when I get back, I'll make a special effort to update on Sunday night!!)._

_Good news = this is a slightly longer chapter, to keep you going while I'm away!!_

_Enjoy !!_

_AJ._

Chapter 37.

Joey cupped Charlies face with her hand, rubbing her thumb along her lips as she'd done on Saturday morning. Charlie again sucked it, and rubbed her tongue along it. Joey withdrew her hand and placed it on Charlies hip, caressing her through the fabric of her PJ's. They resumed kissing each other on the lips.

Charlies hand was still on Joeys stomach, and began again to draw small circles on the soft warm skin, making Joey moan and squirm with pleasure.

Joey gently pushed Charlie onto her back, Joey now lying on her side. She slowly moved her hand up Charlie PJ's, and gently squeezed Charlie breast through the material. Charlie took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation Joey was giving her. Her nipple reacted immediately to Joeys touch, much to Joeys pleasure, as she continued to gently kneed and squeeze Charlies breast. She squeezed the erect nipple through the fabric, causing Charlie to arch her back slightly with desire. Charlie had never felt so affected like this before. She was moaning into Joeys mouth as they continued to kiss each other, getting more passionate now, tongues playing with each other, and tasting each others desire building up, teeth nibbling each others lips.

Joey took her hand away, and moved it to Charlies hip again. Charlie immediately missed the effect Joey was having on her.

Joey caressed Charlies hip, and then slowly pushed her hand up inside Charlie PJ's, caressing and tickling Charlies soft skin as she went. Joey stopped kissing Charlie, and looked down at her, wanting to look directly into her eyes as she touched her breast, to see the effect she was having on her.

Charlie wondered why the lip assault had stopped "Jo?" she questioned.

"Shhush, just a minute" said Joey softly. Gazing with love into her girlfriends, well now her lovers eyes.

Charlie then realised what she was going to do, and why she had stopped the kissing, and she smiled broadly at the anticipation, looking directly into Joeys eyes, hoping her deep love for Joey would be evident to her lover.

Joey gently cupped Charlies breast in her hand, squeezing it ever so gently, causing Charlie to arch her back and groan in pleasure. She played with the erect nipple with her thumb and index finger, sending Charlie wild. She was squirming and groaning with such pleasure under her touch. Joey was loving the effect she was having on Charlie, she loved watching her face, and looking into her eyes as she was touching her. It was such a turn on.

She ran her palm over Charlies nipple, then gently pinched it, causing Charlie to arch her back again, and scratch Joeys back as she gripped her PJ's too tightly. Joey shifted her hand to Charlies other breast, to show that some loving attention, and resumed kissing her hungrily.

Charlies hand began stroking Joey on the hip, and she shyly moved her hand up Joeys body, relishing the feel of the warm soft skin she was encountering. Joey was getting goose bumps where Charlie touched her, and she too was now moaning into her lovers mouth.

Joey stopped kissing Charlie, withdrawing her hand from her breast. She pulled the quilt off them, and moved down the bed slightly, lifting up the bottom of Charlies PJ's top. She lent over and kissed Charlies stomach. She ran her tongue along the smooth taut skin, and played with her tongue in her belly button. She nibbled slightly at the skin, and Charlie started almost purring. Joey remembered she created the same effect when she'd been nibbling and butterfly kissing Charlies neck and shoulders on Friday night. She smiled to herself, now knowing how to send her lover wild with desire and pleasure.

Before she pushed the PJ's up higher, she stopped and looked up at Charlie, requiring her permission to continue.

Charlie looked down, wondering why she had stopped again. She saw the look on Joeys face, and realising what she was asking her, she lent forward from the bed slightly, enabling Joey to pull off Charlies top, flinging it on the floor.

Joey gazed in wonder at the sight before her. "Charlie, darling, you're so beautiful" she whispered in awe. Her eyes were twinkling with desire, and Charlie was overcome with emotion.

Joey gently cupped a breast, squeezing it gently, the nipple still pert from her earlier attention. She played with the nipple again, squeezing it gently, then she lent over and took it in her mouth. Charlie relished Joeys warm soft mouth on her, she groaned in delight, squirming under her attention. Joey sucked and licked it gently, sending Charlie wild. She took it between her teeth, while flicking it with her tongue. Charlie uttered a very loud guttural moan of pleasure. This turned on Joey even more, she was practically on fire with desire, the warmth emanating from her centre throughout her body. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, making love to Charlie, the love of her life, the most beautiful woman, inside and out, that she'd ever met.

Joey kissed, licked and nibbled her way from one nipple to the other, tracing a path of wet butterfly kisses, and very delicate nibbles across her breasts as she went. Charlie was purring again, sending Joey mad with desire.

Joey had to try and keep herself under control though, she didn't want to go too quickly, or too passionately or seem too desperate. It was bloody difficult though, she wanted Charlie so badly.

She wanted to show Charlie how much she loved her, by paying her as much attention as she could, and by not worrying about her own needs. That would come, she knew that, because just for her to be able to make love to Charlie, was a dream come true. So she wanted to try to build her up to her moment of release, with slow delicate lovemaking, giving her as much pleasure as she could.

"God Joey, that's fantastic" groaned Charlie. Joey moved herself up the bed, kissing and nibbling Charlies skin, from her nipple up her chest and neck, before kissing Charlie on the lips, as she fondled her breasts. Charlie was purring quite loudly now.

Joey then lay on her side again, resting on her elbow. She took her hand from Charlies breast, and let her finger slowly run down Charlies body from her breast to her waist. Leaving a trail of goose bumps as she went. She put her hand on the waistband of Charlies PJ bottoms. She pushed her fingers down, between the PJ's and Charlies skin, moving them along the waistband tickling Charlies skin with the delicate action. Charlie giggled into Joey mouth.

"Umm, ticklish are we? I'll have to remember that." Joey said wickedly. Making Charlie giggle even more.

She moved her hand to the side of the waistband, and tugged it down slightly, stopping to look at Charlie again, to make sure she wanted her to continue. Charlie put her feet flat on the bed, and lifted her bum up off it slightly, allowing Joey to pull the PJ's down. As Charlie then laid flat again, Joey gently pulled them down Charlies long slender legs, and threw them on the floor with her top.

As Joey took the PJ's off, Charlie suddenly felt quite vulnerable, being totally naked for the first time in front of her new lover, in front of the woman she loved. She blushed deeply, and bit her lip, hoping that Joey wasn't disappointed with what she saw.

Joey, on her way back up Charlies legs, put her hand on her ankle, slowly and gently dragging her fingers all the way up, over her calf, her knee, up her thigh to her hip, where it came to rest. She looked lovingly at a very red Charlie, and looked up and down, at Charlies beautiful naked body. She took in everything, her heart full of love and desire for her. She looked into Charlies big blue eyes, as she slowly moved in and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"You're so beautiful Charlie. I love you so very much darling." She whispered into her ear.

"I love you too honey" Charlie said emotionally.

"Are you OK for me to continue babe? You seem a bit….ermm..…we don't have to do this babe? We can stop." Joey said sensitively.

"I don't want you to stop honey. I'm just a bit…erm…nervous…."

Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie, and then kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Don't be nervous Charlie, I love you babe, I'd never hurt you." She whispered in her ear.

Joey watched Charlies face, as she moved her hand slowly from Charlies hip towards her centre.

Charlie gulped as Joeys hand reached her bikini line. "OK babe?" asked Joey softly.

Charlie nodded, and moved her legs apart slightly, to show Joey she was giving her permission to continue, and allowing her the access she craved.

Joey kept her eyes on Charlies face, wanting to see her reaction when she touched her. She slowly moved her hand towards her goal, and let her finger make contact with Charlies clit, slowly applying delicate pressure. Charlie inhaled sharply at the moment of contact, gripping the back of Joeys PJ's tightly again, and closing her eyes as Joey began to move her fingers along and back up Charlies slit.

She was so wet and ready for Joey. She was already swollen with desire and this was sending Joey mad with desire herself.

Joey began to suck Charlies nipples in turn, once again enjoying the feel of the erect peaks in her mouth.

Charlie was so turned on right now, she started to move her hips up and down slightly, in time with Joeys actions. Her right arm was now above her head, pushing against the wall, the other was still gripping Joeys PJs tightly.

Joey withdrew her hand, causing Charlie to groan in displeasure, "honey?" she said hoarsely. Joey smiled, and moved her hand to Charlies breast, fondling her gently, and wiping Charlies scent onto her nipple. Joey replaced her hand with her mouth on her nipple, so she could taste her lover. The sensation of Charlies taste and feeling her erect nipple in her mouth was almost more than she could bear. She tasted so good, so sweet, Joey lapped it up.

Charlie was amazed at how such a simple action could turn her on so much. All the things Joey was doing to her were out of this world. She'd never had such a gentle, thoughtful or sensitive lover before. God she loved her so much.

Joey placed her hand back between Charlies legs, and began pleasuring her again. Charlie was moaning loudly now, her breathing getting deeper.

Joey moved her lips from Charlies nipple and kissed her passionately, Charllie could taste herself on Joeys lips and tongue, her senses tingled with the pleasure Joey was giving her. God, she'd never been so turned on in her life before, as she was right now.

Joey gently slipped a finger into Charlies warm moist haven, causing Charlie to moan into Joeys mouth. Her legs closed together, almost in an involuntary instinctive movement when Joeys finger entered.

"Charlie" said Joey softly "just open your legs slightly. I can't move my hand babe."

Charlie moved her legs apart again, as Joey began to move her finger in and out of Charlie. She was so wet, so warm, so soft, so inviting. Joey began to increase the pace slightly, as Charlies breathing faltered again. Her moaning was becoming louder and louder, she was biting her lip, pushing on the wall, and gripping Joeys PJ's so tight her knuckles were white.

Joey watched her face, enjoying the expressions she was pulling, loving seeing the effect she was having on her lover, and enjoying the noises she was making.

She increased her pace again, now using two fingers, going as deep as she could, wanting to send Charlie to her ultimate destination.

"OMFG Joey…honey…I'm…I'm….al….al….almost…cum….cuming…"

"Let go then babe, cum for me" whispered Joey into Charlies ear, both their eyes twinkling brightly with desire and love for each other.

Charlies right hand now gripped Joeys shoulder, and her nails dug in slightly, as her orgasm began to pass through her, the heat from her centre now rising and exploding throughout her body in waves of pleasure and warmth.

Joeys fingers were clenched in wonderful spasms, her thumb gently and slowly rubbing Charlies clit, in an effort to make the moment last for as long as possible.

"Aaarrrggggggghhhhh…." Charlie screamed and panted into Joeys neck. They were both in heaven, Charlie was tingling all over, Joey was revelling in the reactions of her lover to her lovemaking.

Joey lay down, partially covering Charlie, enjoying the feel of her naked body under her, and slowly withdrew her fingers from her warm moist haven, causing Charlie to pout at the loss of such intimate contact.

Joey laid her leg between Charlies instead, pushing it up high, so Charlie could feel the skin of her leg against her clit, and Joey could feel Charlies warm dampness on her skin.

Joey again rubbed her wet fingers over Charlies nipples, and as the last action of her love making, she sucked and played with them again, yet again relishing in the sweet special taste of her fulfilled lover.

She then looked at a very flushed and contented Charlie, kissing her tenderly on the lips, and laying her head down next to Charlies on the bed.

Charlie released Joeys shoulder and the back of her PJ's from her iron grip. Wrapping her arms around Joeys body instead. Smiling broadly, her eyes still closed, breathing raggedly.

Joey removed her hand from Charlies breast and pulled the quilt back over them, making sure Charlie was covered up, and she snuggled up to her wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her in tight.

Charlie took several moments to recover and compose herself, her breathing still deep, before she spoke, and said emotionally "OMG Joey, honey, that was absolutely…..that was just so…..you were just so……amazing...…intense...…God, I've never honestly had such an intensive orgasm before. What have you done to me? God I love you so much honey." Opening her eyes to look directly at Joey, before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Charlie" replied Joey "and I'm really glad you…..errr…..enjoyed it so much." She smiled broadly, remembering the sounds Charlie had made when she was making love to her.

After another few minutes rest…."I know I was being selfish, asking you to make love to me honey. I will learn from what you've done, and I will pleasure you back honey, I promise." She blushed, looking shyly at Joey "I just felt like a stupid virgin again. But I do love you Joey, very much."

Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips and said softly "babe I know, and it's OK honestly. I love you too, so that's great isn't it? I said you don't have to do anything for me babe, I wasn't expecting you to. It's OK, we'll get there won't we. We did initially agree to take it slowly. I loved making love to you just now. And honestly, I've never been so turned on in my entire life, as I was just now. You're so beautiful, so incredible, I can't believe how lucky I am, having you here with me like this right now. I've never been in love before, so I've never made love to anyone before, so you're not the only one feeling like a nervous virgin you know. I've only ever had sex before. What we've just had was incredible for me too you know." Smiling lovingly at Charlie, trying to put her at ease.

"You're not half bad for a nervous virgin" laughed Charlie.

"Why thank you officer" laughed back Joey.

"Lets stay here snuggled up for a bit, before we go and have a bite to eat shall we? I could do with some brekkie now, I don't know about you, but you've worn me out." She laughed.

"I am a bit hungry, yeah. Lets leave it a bit though. Pity we can't order room service, I could stay here all day." Said Joey. "Shall I see if Anna's around? I could give her a ring on my mobile, she could bring us breakfast in bed again."

"You will not!! We'll get up in a bit, and do our own brekkie." Said Charlie forcefully, before realising Joey was giggling into her neck. "Got me again, ha ha, very funny." She said laughing too.

"Did you want your PJ's on?" asked Joey, recovering from the giggles.

"No thanks honey, I'm fine just as I am." Said Charlie snuggling in closer.

"Yeah, definitely fine as you are, I agree." Said Joey smiling, peeking under the quilt at her naked lover, making Charlie laugh.

They shut their eyes and nodded off for a while. Charlie was woken up by Joeys stomach rumbling very loudly.

She laughed and poked Joey in the tummy "hungry are we Miss Collins?"

"Only for you babe" Joey replied.

"Come on then, lets get up and get some food, I'm starving." She kissed Joey, who sighed deeply as she unwrapped herself from Charlie.

Charlie got out of bed, and went to pick her PJ's up off the floor, to a wolf whistle from Joey." Very funny honey, come on, get up." She put her PJ's on, and Joey walked over to her, wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips, grinning widely.

"Come on then sexy, lets get you fed then shall we?" Leading her by the hand down the stairs to the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Georgie and Anna were at the kitchen table having their breakfasts.

"Morning guys" said Joey.

"Morning." Said Anna.

"Morning lovebirds" said Georgie smiling wickedly at her boss.

Charlie smiled, very embarrassed that Anna and Georgie must have realised what her and Joey had been up to.

Coupled with the fact that she felt almost naked, walking about the place in Joeys PJ's.

"Sherlock!!" warned Joey, looking at her friend sternly.

"Right, take a seat babe" said Joey. "What would you like? Cereal, toast, coffee, OJ?"

"Yes please, all of the above please honey." Blushing again, as she realised what she'd said in front of her colleague.

Georgie laughed and said "Don't worry boss, my lips are sealed." Making her blush again.

Anna smacked Georgie on the arm "Georgie, stop it right now." She warned her.

"Ow Anna, that hurt. Umm, sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Seriously, you can trust me you know that. I'm very discreet. And I'd like to think we're friends now, well outside of work anyhow." She apologised.

Charlie nodded "Thanks Georgie. It's fine honestly. Just because we work together doesn't mean we can't be friends. And I do trust you Georgie, and I feel that you're a friend at work, and in my private life. And you've never done anything to give me any reason not to trust you." She rounded off.

Georgie nodded happily at what Charlie had said. "Thanks." She said.

Joey had put the coffee on, poured the orange juices, and taken 2 bowls and plates, plus 2 spoons and knives out of the cupboards for the cereals and toast. She put everything on the table, and Charlie set their places.

"Right, which cereal would you prefer? Cornflakes, frosties, crunchie-nut cornflakes or coco-pops?"

"Crunchie nut please."

Joey passed her the box, and a jug of milk from the fridge, while she helped herself to her frosties.

"Anyone for more coffee? Sherlock, Anna?" Joey asked as the perculator finished. Anna and Georgie both had a top up. Joey put the machine on again.

When they'd finished the cereal, Joey jumped up and put the bread in the toaster. "Anyone for more?" she asked Georgie and Anna. They both had another couple of slices.

"Jam, marmalade, vegemite babe?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Marmalade today I think. Thanks honey."

They sat around chatting for a bit, then Georgie had to get ready for work. She was on noon until 8pm today.

"See you at work later boss." She said to Charlie.

"Yep, see you later Georgie. Lets hope it's quiet today eh."

"Anna, could I borrow your car later to run Charlie home?" asked Joey.

"Yeah sure, I'm not going anywhere today. Just relaxing before work tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot." Said Joey.

Then to Charlie "Right, what time do you need to get back home? You're starting at 2 pm aren't you?"

"Yeah, 2. Oh, 1 ish I guess. If I can have lunch here, that'll give me plenty of time to shower and get ready at home."

"Great, lunch here, good idea!! Right it's 10.30 am now, so we could watch a DVD or something, if we can stay awake this time. Then I'll do lunch, then take you home. Sorted." Said Joey.

"Great honey."

"Right, lets do the washing up, then I'll take a quick shower, while you pick a DVD."

They finished the washing up, and went back up to Joeys bedroom.

"Would you like to take a shower here?" asked Joey.

"Umm...."

"If you do, you can change into some of my clothes, and do a quick change at yours later. I won't have to take you back until 1.30 pm then. We can spend some more time together."

"If you don't mind, then OK, that'd be great."

"I'll get some towels out then." She rummaged around in the cupboard "here you go babe." Handing Charlie a couple of soft fluffy towels.

"I'm going for a shower then, erm, in fact, did you want to join me?" Joey suggested to Charlie.

Charlie blushed, as despite this mornings wonderful love making session, she'd never actually seen Joey naked or touched her intimately. While she wanted more than anything to see and do just that, she was still slightly nervous, well now only shy, of being with her new lover.

"No funny business, just washing, I promise." Said Joey, smiling.

"Erm, well, OK, why not." Charlie replied, smiling herself.

Joey picked up her towels, "come on babe. The sooner we shower, the sooner we can watch a DVD." She said holding her hand out for Charlie.

Charlie took it, as Joey lead her to the bathroom.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hey guys,_

_Many thanks for your reviews while I was away!! I'm glad you all liked chapter 37 – worth waiting for eh!!!_

_Sorry last nights chapter (38) was a bit short, but I was too knackered to do a longer one, plus I had to catch up on all your stories myself!!_

_Anyhow, back to business….here's chapter 39…I wonder if anyone can get the mini quiz right at the end???_

_Enjoy,_

_AJ._

Chapter 39.

Joey walked through the bathroom door, leading Charlie in, then closed it and locked it behind her.

She put her towels on the floor, and released Charlies hand.

Charlie put her towels on the floor, and began to take her PJ's off. Joey watched her undress, smiling at the wonderful sight before her.

Charlie disguarded the PJ's on the floor, and stood there naked, in front of Joey. She crossed her arms around her own stomach, suddenly feeling very shy again.

Joey slowly walked towards her and embraced her tenderly "don't be shy babe. Although you do look extremely adorable like that!!" she said smiling. "There's only you and me here, and I love you. I love seeing you naked. You're so beautiful." she whispered into Charlies ear. Kissing her on the cheek.

Charlie relaxed, breathing out a long held breath. She knew Joey was right. Why was she worried? She knew she loved Joey, and Joey loved her. She got all the proof of that, if she needed any more, this morning!!

"Anyway, I promised no funny business." She laughed, "So, let's get in and start washing eh?" She released her arms from Charlies waist, stepped backwards, and moved her hands to take off her own PJ top.

Charlie, feeling more confident now, moved forward, this time putting her hands on Joeys hips. She lent forward and said huskily "let me do that for you" and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, no funny business we said." Said Joey laughing.

"You promised no funny business. I never said any such thing." Said Charlie smiling wickedly at her lover.

"OK officer. As you wish. Carry on." Said a beaming Joey.

Charlie put her hands on either side of Joeys PJ top, and started pulling it up slowly. Joey put her arms in the air, so Charlie could pull it off in one go. As she dropped the top on the floor, Charlie admired Joeys beautiful breasts. They were slightly smaller than her own, but perfect, beautiful. She couldn't help but notice the erect nipples protruding out at her.

"You're just perfect Jo, so beautiful" she said quietly. Her blue eyes wild with desire.

She slowly reached forward, her hands trembling slightly, and fondled both Joeys breasts. She squeezed the nipples, making Joey moan with pleasure. She bent down, taking one nipple in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Joey groaned loudly "God babe, that feels so good." She said huskily.

Charlie turned her mouths attention to her other breast and nipple, before standing up and kissing Joey firmly on the lips, her tongue seeking entry to Joeys mouth. They held each other tight, and kissed passionately, until they had to stop for breath. They stood there, embracing, forehead against forehead, out of breath, smiling at each other.

As Charlie recovered, she stood up straight, and put her hands on either side of Joeys PJ bottoms. She slowly pulled them down.

"Ahh" she said excitedly "I spot a tattoo." After only pulling them down an inch. She knelt on the floor, to have a closer look.

It was a shooting star. The centre of the star itself was over Joeys belly button, with the tail of the star trailing off 2 inches to her right, across her stomach.

Charlie smiled, she ran her fingers gently along the tattoo, before she lent forward and slowly licked her way along the star, starting at the tail, and finishing at Joeys belly button, where she nibbled her, and tickled her with her tongue. Joey put her hands either side of Charlies head as she did it. Enjoying the feel of her long soft hair through her fingers. She was thrilled at the sensations on her taut stomach, that Charlie was giving her.

"OK babe. That's 1 down, 3 more to go." Said Joey smiling, remembering what she said when Charlie had asked her how many tattoos she had on Sunday." And by the way, as you've just seen a shooting star, you need to make a wish now. Don't tell me what it is though." She laughed.

"Umm, let me think…OK, I've got one….right…done." she said, as she wished that she would be brave enough to not let this relationship falter, by having the courage to be open in public with Joey.

Charlie then continued to pull down the bottoms. Joey stepped out of them, and placed her hands on her hips, looking down lovingly at Charlie kneeling on the floor. Charlie glanced up, then smiled, as she put her hand on the tattoo on Joeys ankle. She then lent over and licked and kissed the ninja star tattoo, then slowly began moving her tongue and hand up Joeys calf, and up her leg, to her stomach.

Joey was getting so turned on at the feeling, and her eyes were bulging as she watched what Charlie was doing to her.

When Charlie got to her stomach, she stopped. She started chuckling.

"Ahh, haa. I spy another one." She said. "What's this one? It's quite small." This tattoo was under Joeys bikini line, (no one would see it, unless she was naked, or wearing a very, very small thong) in the middle of her pelvis, and was indeed quite small, being less than 2 cms by 2 cms.

Charlie took a closer look. She then looked up at a giggling Joey, and began giggling too.

"Like it?" asked Joey.

"Very good, very cute!! Is that so I don't forget your name, while I'm down here in the throws of passion?" Charlie laughed. "Cos believe me, I don't need a tattoo to remember your name honey!!"

They both kept laughing as Charlie stood up. They embraced, still giggling, and kissed gently.

"Actually, you're the first person to see that, well technically the second I guess – after the tattooist. I only got it a couple of months ago. It's my newest one."

"Well, lets hope I'm the last as well then." Charlie said, looking deeply into Joeys eyes, wanting her to understand just how serious she was about her.

Joey looked back at Charlie, her eyes full of love, hope and desire, and kissed her tenderly on the lips "yeah, lets hope" she whispered.

They stood embraced together for a couple of minutes, each thinking deeply and feeling emotional about what they'd just said. Then Joey spoke softly, to break the comfortable silence between them, "Babe. We'd better get in the shower, or we'll never have time for lunch, let alone a DVD, before you go to work."

Charlie released her lover, and Joey turned round to put the water on. They waited for it to get warm, then both stepped into the bathtub.

They stood together under the spray, with their arms wrapped around each others waists, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. The hot water running over them.

"No funny business eh?" laughed Charlie. "Or was this a cunning plan from the start? If it was, I'm not a very good detective am I, falling for that old trick."

"Well you started it. You took my top off. Anyway. I can't help it if I find you irresistible." Said Joey giggling, and squeezing Charlie tighter.

"Irresistible eh?? Umm…in that case..I think you ought to start washing me. You'd better make sure that you clean every inch of me, from top to bottom." Said Charlie playfully. "Then, if I think you've done a good job, I'll return the favour." She added sexily.

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, then let go of Charlie immediately, turned around, and got some shampoo out the bottle, gently beginning to massage it into Charlies hair. "Close your beautiful blue eyes babe. We don't want any suds in them, do we" Joey instructed.

She rinsed off Charlies hair, then washed and rinsed it again. Loving the feel of it as she let it run through her fingers.

Then she squeezed some shower body wash onto her sponge. "Turn round babe, back first." Charlie did what she told. Turned round, and faced the end of the bath. She put her hands on the wall in front of her, and lent forward, so Joey could wash her down.

Joey used the 'massage' side of the sponge on Charlie back, slowly washing her shoulders, and then downwards, on her back, over her bum and down the back of her legs.

The sensation was wonderful for Charlie.

Joey then asked Charlie to turn around. She put some more shower cream on the soft side of the sponge. She started washing Charlies shoulders, and them moved down to her chest, then over her breasts and nipples, watching the suds run down her body, and off her erect nipples.

She washed her stomach, and her legs.

"Did you want to wash your, erm…. privates… Charlie?"

"No. You can do it honey."

Joey squeezed some cream into her hand, and lavered it up under the running water. She then slowly put her hand between Charlies legs, and gently washed her.

Charlie was extremely turned on by the action, as well as being in awe of how gentle Joey was being.

Joey finished, and then took the shower hose off the wall, to rinse Charlie down of all the suds.

When she'd finished, she put the shower hose back on the wall.

"Umm, good job Joey." Said Charlie, checking herself over. "I think that's a pass. My turn to repay the compliment now." She said as she looked at a grinning Joey.

***

_MINI QUIZ – it's not too hard, but can anyone guess what Joeys 'small' tattoo is??_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey Guys,_

_Well done all - of course it was a cute baby kangaroo – that was easy wasn't it!!!_

_Lucky Charlie that's all I can say!!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 40.

"Turn round honey" Charlie said, "lean against the wall, so I can wash your hair."

As Joey turned round, Charlie laughed, "oohh, here's another one."

On Joeys left shoulder, she had a small tattoo of a female surfer, who looked extremely like Joey, on a surfboard, riding a wave, with 'hang ten' along the board.

Charlie stroked it, and lent forward to kiss it.

"It this you honey?"

"Yep. Do you like it?" said Joey laughing.

"It's beautiful, so well drawn, so colourful, really lifelike." Charlie squeezed some shampoo into her hand, and massaged it into Joeys hair.

"Do you think it's a bit weird, or bigheaded having a tattoo of yourself?"

"Not if you're as lovely as you. No I don't. Was it for a special occasion?"

Charlie rinsed Joeys hair out, and then began washing it again.

"I won a major world compo, in Hawaii, the biggest tournament there is for women, it's only held every 2 years."

"Ooh, I'm with a superstar!!" said Charlie laughing.

"So, where's the 5th one? I can't see anymore."

"It's just under my hairline on the back of my neck."

Charlie lifted up Joeys hair, and saw a Celtic cross, with a red rose entwined and growing up and around it.

"I got that one done last year, after I left the hospital. It's for my family." She said slightly glumly.

Charlie lent forward and kissed this one too. "I'm so sorry honey." Wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's OK Charlie, it's not your fault is it."

"Right, lets get you washed then." Charlie squeezed some shower cream onto the sponge.

Joey faced the end of the bath. She put her hands on the wall in front of her, and lent forward, so Charlie could wash her down.

Charlie washed her shoulders, then her back, over her bum and down the back of her legs, just as Joey had done to her.

Then Joey turned round, and Charlie began to wash her front. Gently washing her breasts, her stomach, down her legs. She rinsed her off, her eyes getting wider, watching the suds run down Joeys body, over her breasts, dripping off the ends of her erect nipples.

As the last of the suds were washed off, Charlie lent forward and took Joeys right nipple in her mouth. She gently squeezed Joeys left breast as she did so, causing Joey to gasp with pleasure.

Charlie released Joeys nipple, and whispered quietly "Joey, I love you, and I wa..I want…I want to... please you. Is that OK?"

Joey smiled at her "of course babe. Do whatever you want to do, whatever you're comfortable with."

Charlie began to kiss Joey, and she began to move her hand down from Joeys breast to her stomach, and moved in small circles, dragging her finger nails over Joeys taut skin, making her moan with pleasure against Charlies mouth.

Charlie moved her hand lower, then stopped before she reached her goal. She looked at Joey, and said "you go first honey, I'll copy you."

Joey moved one hand from Charlies hip, round over and down her stomach, and between her legs. She put her finger against her clit, and Charlie inhaled a breath at the touch. Joey began to apply gentle pressure, and then slowly moved her finger back and forth along Charlies slit. Her other hand began to gently massage Charlies bum.

Charlies hand slowly began to copy Joeys movements, and made its way between Joeys legs. Her finger touched Joeys clit, causing Joey to inhale a breath also. As Charlie mimicked Joeys actions, moving her finger along Joey slit. "You OK babe?" asked Joey. Charlies other hand began gently squeezing Joeys breast, as she sucked on an erect nipple.

"More than OK honey" replied Charlie breathlessly, before resuming her attention on Joeys nipple.

Joey let one finger slip into Charlie moist haven "Aahh" Charlie moaned. She too then let one finger slip into Joey, who jerked at the moment of entry, in such excitement, that she almost slipped over.

"Whooaa honey, you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" said Charlie concerned.

"I'm fine babe, you just nearly made me cum without doing hardly anything. God, your finger feels so good in me."

Charlie was pleased that she had this effect on Joey, and increased her pace, as Joey increased her pace in Charlie.

They kissed passionately, tongues probing deep into each others mouth, playing with each other, sucking on each others lips, and kissing each other hard.

Joey slipped in 2 fingers now, playing Charlies clit with her thumb, as they both got more breathless, and on the verge of the peak of pleasure they were both seeking for each other.

Charlie increased the pace of her strokes on Joey, also now using two fingers. She wanted to give Joey as much pleasure as she could, and remembering the fantastic orgasm Joey had given her this morning, made her smile with love for her. Charlie was turned on by the feel of Joeys warm, soft and wet haven, she loved having her fingers inside Joey, she loved the way Joey was reacting to her actions.

"Baaabe…I'm cuming.." breathed Joey against Charlies mouth. They stopped kissing and looked at each other as they both reached the plateau they were seeking. Charlie felt a seering heat rising from herself, and said "so am I honey".

As waves of heat and spasms ran through them both, Charlie was amazed at the thrill of having her fingers clenched tightly by Joey, she felt Joeys engorged clit with her thumb, and it too turned her on, knowing she could make Joey feel so good, and so excited.

They watched each others faces, and looked into each others eyes as they both came together, smiling, and kissing as the waves swept over them.

They slowly withdrew their fingers, and embraced under the water for a couple of minutes, while they got their breath back.

"I love you babe" whispered Joey, kissing and nibbling Charlie on the shoulder.

"I love you too honey" whispered Charlie back.

"Lets have another quick wash, and get dried up and changed, or we'll look like wrinkled old prunes in a minute." Joey laughed, kissing her lover on the lips.

They washed each other down again quicky, turned off the water, wrapped their towels around themselves, and went back to Joeys room to dry off and change.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

There wasn't enough time to watch a DVD now, so they went down stairs for a coffee, Joey leading Charlie by the hand.

Joey began to prepare lunch for them, she'd decided on home made pizza and wedges, before dropping Charlie off at home, so she could get ready for work.

"Hang on a sec babe" said Joey. "Anna, are you around?" Joey shouted loudly.

"Yes Jo, I'm out on the terrace. What's up?" Anna shouted back.

Joey walked out there "would you like to have some pizza and wedges for lunch with us?"

"Oh yes, that'd be nice Jo, thanks. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do, probably a sandwich, but one of your pizza's would be great."

"Usual then? Bacon and extra cheese?"

"Yes please Jo."

"You stay here reading then Anna. We'll be out in a bit. White wine as you're not working today?"

"Great, thanks Jo."

Joey walked back to the kitchen. "Lets see what we've got. Right, what are your favourite toppings babe? Ham, chicken, extra cheese, bacon, mushrooms?"

"Ooh, chicken and mushroom please."

"Right, could you put the percolator on while I get these pizza bases sorted, and get these wedges ready for the oven, please babe. Thanks." Said Joey scurrying around the kitchen getting the ingredients and utensils together.

"We'll take the food outside when it's ready, and sit on the terrace with Anna, and we need to take her a white wine when we go out in a minute."

"Home made pizza bases. I'm impressed. You certainly like your Italian food don't you." Charlie said, watching her girlfriend busy herself around the kitchen.

"I told you I'm a good cook. Although pizza bases are hardly difficult."

"Well still, can I ring you next time I want a take-out?" said Charlie laughing.

"Only if you take-out me as well." Said Joey, laughing back.

While Joey was making the bases, getting everything else ready, and waiting for the oven to heat up, Charlie said "shall I pick you up tonight, on the way back from my shift honey? You could spend the night at mine, if you'd like?"

"Well if you want me too, yeah great" said Joey beaming at the thought. "What about Rubes, Leah & VJ though?" Joey asked concerned.

"Well, Leah's already told me to be careful if VJ's about when you stay over, so she's fine with it. Rubes is OK, although I guess she may take a little time to come round to the idea of seeing you in my bed if she comes in my bedroom without knocking." She laughed. "We'll just have to hide from VJ. But he'll be in bed tonight when we get there, so he won't see you then. We could go for an early morning run tomorrow before breakfast, then you could have breakfast with us. Or, I'll get up to see Rubes at breakfast as usual, before she goes to school, and then when her and VJ have left you can come out the bedroom. At least it's a bit bigger than hiding in the closet!!" she laughed "If you don't mind staying in my bedroom while VJ's around that is?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't mind. He's only a kid. Besides, it's up to Leah what and when we say anything to him isn't it. But if Leah and Rubes are cool about it, then so am I. I'll get an overnight bag ready later then. Great!! Oh, goodie, and I guess that means I get to take your uniform off you…..ummm…..can't wait officer!!" she winked suggestively at Charlie.

"Only if you're a good upstanding citizen." Charlie laughed.

"I tell you what then" said Jo "I'll be a very good citizen tonight officer, and next time I stay over I'll be a very bad one. Then we can see where that takes us. What do you say?" she asked very suggestively.

Charlie laughed at the wicked twinkle in Joeys eyes "well in that case, Miss Cheeky Collins, I think that I'll maybe have to leave a spare uniform at your place, just in case I need to read you the riot act at yours occasionally!!" she said, as she walked over to Joey, embracing her gently, and kissing her lightly on the lips. They kissed tenderly, giggling into each others mouths. "You are very naughty you know that. What are you doing to me honey?"

"I'm not doing anything to you babe, well not at the moment, I'm cooking." She laughed, trying to look innocent, and failing badly.

Charlie smiled and released Joey, so she could continue preparing the wedges, adding some rosemary and garlic to them for a bit of extra flavour, then brushed them with oil, so they'd brown off better. She put them in the oven. She got the pizzas all ready to go in a bit later on, when the wedges had browned off a bit.

"Right, lets take a wine out to Anna, and take our coffees, salt and pepper, sauces and the cutlery out onto the terrace shall we." She said to Charlie.

"Yep, sure."


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi Guys,_

_Thanks again for all your reviews, glad you're all still enjoying reading my story!!_

_Forgive me for not reviewing any of yours, but I can assure you I love reading them all - keep up the good work !!_

_AJ._

Chapter 42.

Anna stopped reading her book, and lazing on the lounger when they went out.

"Oh, thanks guys." As Joey handed her a large glass of wine "umm, lovely, just what I needed." She said sitting upright.

Joey sat down on the bench, Charlie sat next to her, and they held hands automatically, without thinking, entwining their fingers together, so naturally. Anna smiled warmly while she was observing this.

"You working tomorrow then Anna?" asked Charlie.

"Yep, 10 am until 8pm. Even longer than your shifts. Plus, if there's an emergency we have to stay, if there's no one to cover."

"How do you and Georgie manage to see each other, what with your different shift patterns?" asked Charlie concerned, not only about her two new friends lives, but also her own future life with Joey as she worked shifts herself.

"Well, we usually have 2 whole days a week off together, although it could be any day of the week really. Then we get the odd half days together, when one of us is starting shift and the other finishing. So, all in all it's not that bad Charlie. After a year, we're used to it now. It hasn't put us off so far, or we wouldn't have got engaged." They all laughed. "Anyway, it's no different from any other couple, most people work some sort of shift these days don't they."

"True. Well, I'm glad it's not too difficult for you." Said Charlie sincerely.

"Anyway" said Anna seriously, looking directly at Charlie and Joey, "You've not even been back 2 weeks yet Jo, and you two have not even been going out together for a week, and yet you seem to be getting on like a house on fire, if I may say so."

Charlie and Joey looked at each other and both blushed and giggled "yeah, we are." Said Joey, squeezing Charlies hand tighter.

"That's lovely Jo, I'm really happy for you. For both of you." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Anna. We really seemed to have just..….well clicked, from the first time we saw each other." Said Joey grinning broadly at Charlie. Not wanting to say too much, and embarrass or put pressure on Charlie, even in front of her friend.

"By the looks of you both, I would say that you're more than just clicking. You seem to be quite serious about each other, the way things are moving so fast. Would I be right? Or do you not want to talk about it?" she asked, but willing to respect their privacy if they wanted to keep it to themselves.

"Yeah we are…..serious…. very serious….. I'm in love with Joey" said Charlie, finding the courage to speak out about their relationship, and her feelings. "I'm obviously new to this kind of relationship, if I can put it like that" she looked at Joey to make sure she hadn't said anything Joey didn't like. Joey smiled and nodded at her, so she continued "and so far I've only told people who are close to me about Jo. But obviously, eventually, everyone will know, and that's something I need to face, and have the courage to deal with and go through with. But Jo will be there with me every step of the way, I know that much." She said, looking deep into Joeys eyes, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Wow, in love eh, already, really?" Anna said smiling at them. "I'd say I was surprised, but, you know, you couldn't fool anyone about that. It's more than a bit obvious, you just need to look at either one of you, and you can see it's written all over your faces." She giggled. "Actually, it's quite lovely, very sweet. I'm really, well we're really happy for you both!! I told you you'd find someone who'd capture your heart, body and soul Jo. I just didn't realise it'd be so soon," she added sincerely "And I'm sure you will have the courage to go with your feelings Charlie. You seem a very confident and caring person to me."

"Thanks Anna, that means a lot to me" said Charlie " and I know it means a lot to Jo too."

Anna smiled and nodded at her. While Joey simply sat there, grinning like a Cheshire cat at Charlie, so happy that she'd admitted her feelings to their friend.

"I'm sorry about Georgie this morning Charlie." Anna said. "She didn't mean anything by it. She thinks the world of Jo, well of you too, and she'd never be nasty. She was only having a bit of fun."

"I know. It's fine honestly. I was just a bit....you know….embarrassed I guess." Said Charlie, blushing.

"Well" said Anna "if you stay round here more often, believe me, you'll find out you have serious competition for who can make the most noise in the bedroom." Said Anna laughing.

"Yeah" said Joey "they're a real nightmare sometimes you know." Said Joey laughing too.

Charlie looked at Joey and Anna in turn, then she laughed herself. Realising that although her new friends may tease her a bit, they didn't mean any malice by it, and she knew that they'd certainly not gossip about her and Joey to anyone. She felt relaxed and completely comfortable in their company.

"I've just gotta put the pizzas in babe" said Joey, still giggling, releasing Charlies hand "another wine Anna, coffee babe?"

"Yes, another glass full please Jo" said Anna passing her empty one to Jo.

"I'll make us another coffee when lunch is ready honey." Charlie said to Jo. Jo turned, and walked into the house.

She checked the wedges, turning them over, then put the 3 pizzas in. She filled up Annas glass, and went back to the terrace.

"Thanks Jo." Said Anna, as Jo passed her the glass. "So what are your plans for your weekend off Charlie?"

"Umm, I don't know. I need to spend some time with Rubes. I've hardly seen her at all this last week…you know…too busy getting to know Jo" she said, blushing again. "Of course, the timing of that will depend on what she's doing with Xavi. Perhaps some of us can go out for a drink at the surf club on Saturday night? What do you say?"

"I'm working, but Georgies not. I'm sure she'd be up for a drink or two, or three." She laughed, Georgie liked to have a few drinks every now and then.

"Sounds like a good idea babe. As long as I don't have to watch someone try and chat you up all night." She said laughing, but deep down, she knew she'd get really jealous and want to tell them to leave her girlfriend alone, especially if she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"No ones going to chat me up honey. And even if they did, I'd tell them I'm seeing someone, so they'd back off. Don't worry, and don't get jealous. You've really got no need to be. It's you I want, no one else. Just because I'm not out the closet yet, doesn't mean I'm fair game for anyone else." She said, hoping to put Jo at ease.

Joey nodded, to show her appreciation of what she'd just said.

"Ok babe. Anyway, I think lunch will be ready now" she said as she jumped up from the bench.

"I'll give you a hand" said Charlie.

They came back with 2 trays with 3 plates of pizzas and wedges, and some more drinks on. They put them on the table, and sat down to eat their lunch. Anna joined them from the lounger.

"Umm Jo, this is delicious as usual" said Anna.

"Umm, yes honey, it certainly is. How can you make a pizza and wedges so mouth-watering?" asked Charlie.

"Special ingredients, but I can't tell you what they are, or I'd have to kill you." They all laughed.

They finished their leisurely lunch, left Anna on the lounger reading, did the washing up, and Joey borrowed Annas car to drop Charlie back home before her shift.

As they sat outside Leah's house, Charlie thanked Joey for brekkie and lunch, and confirmed she'd pick her up after her shift finished at 10 pm that night.

She took Joeys left hand between both her hands, and said emotionally "honey, I just want to say that today has been one of the best days of my life. I can honestly say, that you making love to me this morning was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. I've..…I've… never felt so loved, so alive, as I was this morning. God, I've never been so vocal before, your love making brought it out of me, I just couldn't help myself, I got so primeval. I know we've not been together long at all, but I feel like I've known you all my life. Our openness towards each other has just made us getting to know each other so relaxed, I'm just so myself around you. I've kept that side of me and my personality hidden away for so long now, due to my responsibilities and my 10 year plan – Rubes, Dad, my job – you've brought out the best in me, and I can't thank you enough for that. I feel so happy right now. I don't want the feeling to ever go away. I...I…I love you Joey." She brought Joeys hand up to her lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Babe, I love you too. And I feel exactly the same. I can't believe how quickly I've fallen for you, I never really believed in the 'love at first sight' thing before, but I do now. You just do something to me, to my heart, to my soul. I'm just so at home around you, so natural, so myself. I don't have to pretend to be what I'm not. I'm just so comfortable with you. I think we're made for each other. Even our bodies fit so perfectly well together." Joey said, smiling, her eyes twinkling, as she placed her right hand on top of Charlies. She looked quickly up and down the street, no one was around, she lent forward quickly, and kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "You'd better go and get ready for work babe, or you'll never get there, cos I'll just make love to you again in this car in a minute. I can't keep my hands off you." She said huskily.

Charlie blushed, and kissed Joey back "I'll pick you up about 10.15 pm then. If there's a shout I may be a bit later, but I'll try and let you know if I'm held up. Bye honey." She got out the car, and waved to Joey, as she drove Anna's car up the road.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

Charlie couldn't concentrate at all at work. She sat at her desk trying to do some paperwork, but only managing to shuffle files from one side of her desk to the other.

She kept daydreaming and thinking of Joey, and their relationship, and their lovemaking earlier that day. God, Joey was so beautiful, she was so tender, so thoughtful towards her. She'd just been the most amazing lover Charlie had ever had. She'd couldn't help but marvel at Joeys actions. She'd never experienced anything so emotional, or had such an intense orgasm as she had this morning. She couldn't stop smiling to herself.

The way Joey looked at her, held her, touched her, made love to her, was just, so wow, just so WOW!!

It made her heart melt. She'd never felt like this before, about anyone. She'd never felt so wanted, so loved. Joey had been completely unselfish this morning, only thinking of Charlies pleasure for their first time together. It brought a lump to her throat and tears to her eyes to think about it, she was so emotional.

She knew she was falling in love with Joey more and more each day, if that were at all possible, as she loved her so much already. She knew it seemed impossible to feel so deeply about someone, having only known each other for less than 2 weeks, but she knew it was true, she knew it was real.

Her daydreaming was rather abruptly shattered by Watson knocking on the door. "Boss..errr..boss" she knocked again.

"Yeah, come in Watson." Watson entered the office "sorry Georgie, I was miles away." Said Charlie softly, smiling at her.

"The guy who assaulted Jo at our party, has just come in with the money for Joeys dress. Did you want to deal with him with me?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." She said, looking angry. She got out of her chair, and followed Watson into the reception area. They both stood behind the desk, and Watson called Greg over.

"You've got all the money I hope Greg." Said Charlie, eyeing him like he was something she'd just stood in. She'd got to be careful how she treated this mongrel at work, even if he had assaulted her girlfriend.

"Yes, here you are." He said looking sheepishly at them both, as they counted the money. They checked the amount again, then wrote out a receipt for him.

"That's all there. You're free to go." Said Watson unemotionally.

Greg coughed, clearing his throat "Umm, please tell the young lady, that I'm truly very sorry for what I did to her, and I'd like her to know that I've enrolled into a self-help group, to help me deal with the issues surrounding my drinking." He said quietly.

"Thank you Greg. We'll pass the message on." Said Georgie, glancing at Charlie. Greg nodded, turned around, and walked out of the station.

"Well. Who'd have thought?" Said Georgie ." shall I tell Jo to come and pick the money up boss?"

"Umm, come into my office for a minute Watson, and we'll discuss it there. Hammond, will you relieve Watson on the desk for a couple of minutes please. Thanks."

"Shut the door Georgie" Charlie said quietly. "Could you ring Jo, and let her know he's brought the money in. Although she's probably surfing about now" glancing at her watch "so you might have to leave a message. When or if she's free later, we'll pop out for a break, for a coffee or something and meet up with her, to give her the money, OK? If she doesn't get back to you before you finish tonight, you can take the money home, I'll sign it out to you, OK."

"Yeah, sure boss. Umm Charlie." Georgie grinned.

Joey didn't finish surfing until 6.30 pm and didn't get her messages until she'd got home at 7pm, so she rang Georgie and told her to bring the money home with her at 8pm. Georgie popped her head round Charlies office door, and told her. Charlie was a little disappointed, but at least she'd see Joey later.

"Are you coming to ours later Charlie?" Georgie asked quietly, so none of the other officers could hear her.

"Only to pick up Joey after work. She's staying at mine tonight." She said smiling at Georgie.

"Right, OK, good, great, terrific..…" said a grinning Georgie, who was running out of suitable words to say. "I'll see you tomorrow at work then. Night."

"Yeah night Georgie."

Charlie sighed deeply. She was glad she was in charge. She'd still not managed to finish updating one file today. So it was a good job no one was breathing down her neck (well apart from an asleep Joey she thought, remembering with happiness, Joeys warm breath on her back as she spooned her) about paperwork. Her head was all over the place at he moment. She'd need to sort herself out and concentrate at work, because if an emergency cropped up, and she let her colleagues down by being dizzy headed, not only would she feel terribly guilty, but she'd also be in heaps of trouble.

Still, trying not to think about Joey would be hard!!

She left on the dot of 10 pm, and pulled up outside Georgie and Anna's house at 10.15. She got out the car to go to the front door, but Joey was already coming out carrying a small rucksack in her hand.

"Hi babe" she smiled adoringly at Charlie.

"Hi hon" replied Charlie, smiling back, and opening the passenger door for Joey.

"Thank you officer" Joey giggled, saluting as she got in. Charlie shut the door laughing, as she walked round the car getting into the drivers seat.

"It's Senior Constable actually" said Charlie trying to sound serious. Joey got a fit of the giggles.

"You'd better get to yours quickly babe, cos I can't wait much longer to get into that uniform of yours." She said, while slowly moving her hand up Charlies leg, from her knee to her thigh.

"We won't get there at all if you keep doing that, I'll crash the bloody car!!"

"Put your foot down then. If you get stopped, you'll just have to tell them you're on police business!!" Joey instructed laughingly.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

When Charlie screeched to a halt at Leahs, they both leapt out of the car, and practically ran into the house, Joey pulling Charlie by the hand, both of them still laughing.

Joey dumped her bag on the floor in the kitchen, and then picked up Charlie, and sat her on top of the worktop. She took her baseball cap off and undid her hair, Charlie shook it loose, Joey eyes grew wide with desire while looking at her girlfriends beautiful long locks, Joey ran her fingers through it, and she put her hand at the back of Charlies head, and pulled her towards her for a hard passionate kiss.

Her hands moved to Charlies shirt, and she began to unbutton it, while they were still kissing. She pulled down the shirt over Charlies shoulders, and then began to nibble Charlies right ear lobe. She wrapped her arms around Charlies waist, pulling her in closer. She moved down to her neck, kissing and nibbling, knowing that Charlie would start purring any minute with pleasure, a sound that she'd made her make before, and that turned Joey on so much by just hearing it.

Meanwhile Charlie had wrapped her legs instinctively around Joeys middle, crossing her legs at her ankles, pulling Joeys body closer to her, so Joeys stomach was pressing against her groin, making her become hotter with desire.

She placed her hands under Joeys vest, and started dragging her finger nails up and down Joeys back. Causing Joey to moan with pleasure, and get goose pimples where Charlie was touching her.

Joey kept moving down Charlies neck, then along her right shoulder. She then made her way back up the right shoulder, neck and to her right ear lobe. She kissed Charlie along her jawbone, then passionately and deeply on the lips, and then along her jawbone to her left earlobe. Where, she once again kissed and nibbled her way down her neck and shoulder, and back up again. Charlie was almost transfixed by this now, becoming almost entranced by the effect Joeys nibbling had on her. Charlies purring sound was getting louder and louder and Joey was becoming consumed with desire for her lover.

When she'd worked her way back to Charlies left earlobe, Joey again kissed her on the lips, their tongues playing with each others, tasting each other, like they'd been apart for 8 months, not just 8 hours. They were so hungry for each other.

They stopped their kissing, to pause for breath. Joey leaned back slightly, grinning at her passion flushed lover, and gently moved her arms from around her waist, and put a hand on the top of each of Charlies bra straps. She slowly and gently pulled them down at the same time, to reveal Charlies beautiful breasts, and erect nipples. Joey looked at them with wide eyes full of love and desire.

"God Charlie, I want you so badly, I love to see you naked, I want to touch you, kiss you, make love to you so very much. I can't believe how good you make me feel babe." Joey whispered emotionally, rounding the speech off with a hard deep kiss.

She broke off the kiss, to bend down and capture Charlies left erect nipple in her mouth, sucking it, and biting it gently with her teeth, then flicking it with her tongue. Her right hand gently started massaging Charlies right breast, her finger and thumb squeezing the nipple on that side.

Charlie let out a loud scream, throwing her head backwards "AAARRRGGGHHH, God Joey, that feels fucking amazing!!"

The scream was loud enough to awaken a dozing Ruby from the couch. She entered the kitchen, flicking the main light switch as she did so, and screamed herself, at the sight in front of her. "OMFG CHARLIE!!" She covered her eyes with her hands "What the fuck are you doing. No don't answer that, I know what you're doing. Jesus Christ, what's wrong with your room?"

Joey quickly stopped what she was doing, and embraced Charlie, in an effort to cover up her lovers nakedness from her sister. Charlie clung on to Joey.

"Rubes cover up your eyes please." Said Joey.

"They're covered up, God you don't think I want to see that again in a hurry do you?"

Joey whispered into Charlies ear to let go of her, but Charlie didn't seem to hear her. "Babe, let go a minute, so I can sort your clothes out." Joey said louder into Charlies ear.

Charlie released Joey, and Joey pulled up Charlies bra, and shirt, and began to do the buttons up.

Charlie was absolutely mortified, and very bright red. Joey kissed her quickly on the lips, and giggling said "Errmm, hi Rubes." She then embraced a Charlie again, and whispered "Charlie, babe, don't worry" she kissed her on the cheek, and rubbed her hands up and down her back, comforting her.

"OMG, I'm scarred for life. Can I look now." Ruby asked.

"Yes." said Joey, as Charlie seemed incapable of communicating.

"I thought I'd wait up for you Charlie, as I haven't seen you for a couple of days. Now I know why." She said.

Joey lifted Charlie off the worktop, and pulled out a chair for her, gestering for her to sit down. "Coffee anyone?" asked Joey.

"Yes please" said Charlie barely audibly.

"Why not" said Ruby, sitting down at the table. She was secretly enjoying the embarrassment of her sister. 'This is gonna be great wind up material, this is gonna be a lot of fun!!' she thought to herself.

Joey put the coffees on the table, sitting next to Charlie, holding her hand. Charlie gripped it tightly, like she was holding on for dear life.

"So, you're staying over tonight then Joey?" Ruby asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, although Leah doesn't want VJ to know what's going on at the moment. OK!?" said Jo.

"Sure. But I hope you manage to keep the noise down then Charlie, or he'll soon find out." Said Ruby, trying not to laugh, as Charlie turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Rubes" said Joey warningly.

But Ruby continued taunting her sister "I wish Xavi could make me scream like that" Charlie went even redder.

"Rubes" Jo said sternly "stop it now."

Ruby's face cracked up "just winding you up sis. My God, it was a shock though, deary me, you'll have to be more careful." She laughed.

Charlie found her voice at last "Well that's quite enough of that Rubes. Show us some respect please" she managed "and don't you dare swear like that again. Honestly. And if Xavi's gone anywhere near you, I'll kill him, so be warned!!"

"OK sis. You know I can't resist winding you up, it's so easy!! And now, you've given me so much ammo now, I can't believe how lucky I am!!" Ruby said giggling again.

"Well, Joey bought you a pressie from the city on Wednesday, but if you don't apologise then I'll make her take it back."

"Ohh, a pressie, what is it? What is it? Oh, I'm sorry Chaz, Jo, but I couldn't help walking in on you both, and I can't help winding you up sis. I'm sorry." She said, trying to look apologetic. "You know I'm only kidding, I love you sis, and I think you've been great since you've met Jo, honestly. And Jo, I really like you, you've been so good for my sister, made her a much nicer person, so thanks" she smiled looking at Charlie to see her reaction " I'm just a joker, you know that. Just please try and keep it for the bedroom next time please." She urged.

"OK, where's the pressie Jo?" said Charlie. "In your bag?"

"I'll get it" said Jo, just in case Charlie saw what else was in her bag. Joey handed the gift wrapped item to Ruby.

She ripped the paper off, and opened the box to reveal the beautiful D&G sunglasses that Charlie had chosen for her.

"Oh wow, thanks sis" said Ruby putting them on "they're great." She got up and kissed and cuddled her sister.

"Joey bought them for you." Said Charlie, "I only picked them out."

"Gee, thanks Jo, they're great!!" she said as she shyly hugged Joey and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome Rubes." Replied Joey, chuffed that Ruby genuinely liked them so much.

"Ok, time for you to go to bed I think Rubes. School tomorrow." Said Charlie.

Ruby went to her sister again, and hugged her "I really am very happy for you Charlz. You're really great when you're this loved up!! You make a great couple. Seriously!!"

"Thank you Rubes. Goodnight." Said Charlie, pleased that her sister accepted her and Joeys relationship, and tha she genuinely liked Joey as well.

"Night Joey" said Rubes, going to embrace her as well.

"Night Rubes" said Joey, who was slightly overwhelmed by Rubys hugs.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

After they'd cleared the table. Joey turned slowly towards Charlie and said quietly "Would you like me to go home?"

"What?" said Charlie.

"Would you like me to go home, now? I…I…I don't want to be the cause of any problems or embarrassment for you Charlie. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home. It's OK, I won't mind." Joey was worried that Charlie didn't want them to move on this quickly, even in private, following the teasing she'd just endured from Rubes.

"No!! No!! Of course I don't want you to go. I want you to be here with me. I'll admit I'm extremely embarrassed at the moment, but who wouldn't be, getting caught out by their little sister. But I'm not uncomfortable or embarrassed in the way you mean. I'm not ashamed Jo. I love you. I want to be with you." She said, looking deeply into Joeys eyes as she said it, to help confirm her words, gripping Joeys hand tightly.

"Great. OK, good. As long as you're sure." acknowledged a happy Joey.

"I'm more than sure honey. Anyway, I need food before I go to bed. Did you need anything hon?"

"I guess I could have a sarnie if you're making one. Thanks."

Charlie prepared a couple of cheese and tomato sarnies, and made another coffee each.

They sat down, and talked about what they were going to do on either Saturday or Sunday. Charlie was hoping to spend time with Rubes on one of the days over the weekend.

Joey suggested the two of them took a picnic to a quiet beach she knew about, and they could spend the day relaxing, snorkelling, sunbathing and swimming, and anything else they could think of beginning with 'S' Joey suggested, giggling.

Plus, they'd already arranged to go to the surf club on Saturday evening, for a few drinks and a game of pool with a few friends. Charlie would speak to Rubes in the morning, to see if she was free Saturday or Sunday.

They put their mugs and plates in the sink, Charlie turned round "Come on then hon" she said smiling and holding her hand out for Joey.

Joey picked up her rucksack, and took Charlies hand, as she led her to her bedroom.

"Here we are." Said Charlie, opening the door, putting on the light, and pulling Joey through the door, and shutting it again.

"Geez babe. You could've tidied up a bit, just in case of visitors." She laughed, looking at the several piles of clothes on the floor and the unmade bed.

"It's not that bad" said Charlie, playfully smacking Joey on the arm. "Anyway, this is tidy for me. Just cos you're meticulously tidy Miss Collins."

"I hope your filings better at work" laughed Joey "or a lot of crims will be left out on the street!!"

"Cheeky" said Charlie "anyway, I have colleagues to do that for me!!" she laughed.

Joey put her rucksack on the floor, and then put both her arms around Charlies waist. "Now, where were we?" she said grining wildly at Charlie.

"Umm, I can't remember, I think you'll have to start from the beginning, to refresh my memory."

Her hands moved to Charlies shirt, and she began to unbutton it quickly, and pulled down the shirt over Charlies shoulders, beginning to nibble Charlies right ear lobe. She moved down to her neck, kissing and nibbling, waiting for Charlie to start purring.

"Umm, it's coming back to me now" said Charlie "keep going, and I'll see if I can remember some more."

Charlie placed her hands under Joeys vest, and started moving her hands up to her bra. She rang circles across her soft skin, causing Joey to moan in pleasure.

Joey moved down Charlies neck, then along her right shoulder. She then made her way back up the right shoulder, neck and to her right ear lobe. She kissed Charlie along her jawbone, then passionately and deeply on the lips, and then along her jawbone to her left earlobe. Then she kissed and nibbled her way down her neck and shoulder, and back up again. Charlie was completely turned on by the effect Joeys nibbling had on her, once gain, her purring sound was getting louder and louder and Joey was becoming consumed with desire for her lover.

When she'd worked her way back to Charlies left earlobe, Joey again kissed her on the lips, their tongues playing with each others, tasting each other, probing deeper and harder against each other.

She pushed Charlie towards the bed, where she switched on the bedside lamp, and then walked back to the door to switch off the main light.

As she approached Charlie again, with eyes wide with desire, she pulled off Charlies shirt and threw it on the floor, she put her hands behind Charlies back, undid her bra and slowly pulled the straps down, to reveal Charlies full breasts, and erect nipples. She threw the bra on the floor as well.

"Umm" said Charlie "who's the untidy one now?" she asked, giggling.

Joey pushed Charlie onto the bed, and as she bent over her, Charlie pulled off Joeys top, and reached behind her back to take off her bra. Joey lay on top of Charlie, their breasts touching, erect nipples rubbing against each others skin, causing both of them to gasp at the sensation. They were kissing passionately, both getting worked up, feeling their insides churning with need, and their centres getting hotter and hotter, burning with desire and love for each other.

Joey broke of their kissing, standing up from the bed. She began to take off her own trousers "I can't wait any longer babe, I need you now" she said huskily. Charlie began to take off her own trousers too. "On or off?" asked Joey, with her hands on the top of her knickers.

"On." Said Charlie, leaving her own on as well.

Joey lay back on the bed next to Charlie, facing each other. They both admired each others bodies, and gently massaged a breast each, tweaking an erect nipple. They put the other arm around each others back, to hold each other close. "You're so beautiful babe, I just can't take my eyes off you, or my hands" she whispered.

"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself honey. You're just perfect." Said Charlie, her eyes wide with amazement at Joeys pert nipples and the effect they were having on each other.

Charlie moved her hand from Joeys breast down to her knickers, and put her hand inside, moving down and causing Joey to gasp when she came into contact with her clit. Joey reciprocated, and put her hands down Charlies knickers, coming into contact with her clit. Charlie also gasped at the touch.

They kissed gently, and allowed their lips to part, so they could watch each other, as they began to run their fingers along each others slits, enjoying the wetness of each other, that they were creating.

They mirrored each others movements, as they both became more wetter and swollen by the attention they were receiving.

Joey pushed 2 fingers into Charlie, and Charlie followed suit by entering Joey.

They both revelled at the feel of each other. The warmth their fingers were feeling, the softness of each others havens, the welcoming wetness.

Their breathing was becoming deeper, and they were both flushing slightly, as they became so aroused and began the final journey towards their orgasms.

As their rhythmic movements became ever more deeper and faster, they looked at each other full of love and basic animal desire. Their thumbs playing with each others swollen clits, enjoying the feel of the arousal in each other.

"I'm cuming babe" gasped Joey, staring widely at Charlie.

"So am I hon" gasped Charlie back.

They kept up the pace, and Joey screamed first, leaning into Charlies neck, trying to stifle the scream, for fear of waking up the household. As Charlie felt her fingers clenched, she too was sent over the edge, screaming into Joeys neck.

They both allowed their thumbs to continue to gently and slowly rub each others clits, maintaining the waves of pleasure washing over themselves. Both of them now breathing heavily, and pulling themselves closer in their embrace. As their panting slowed down, they withdrew their fingers, both missing the intimacy they had built up.

They moved their heads backwards slightly, and leant in for a slow, gentle kiss. Both smiling and giggling at each other like teenagers.

"Wow babe. You're pretty good at this for a newbie" Joey laughed breathlessly.

"Thank you honey. But I think I'm still gonna need a lot more practice. If it's alright with you that is." Charlie replied cheekily.

"I guess I could accommodate you." Joey smiled.

"Thank you honey." She giggled.

Joey lent in and kissed Charlie. "I love you babe. And that was…ummm…terrific. Thank you."

"It most certainly was. And thank you hon. I love you too." She lent in and kissed Joey back.

"Can you reach the lamp from here? Cos I don't want to let you go."

"No, I can't hon."

"Damn. Make it quick then." Joey said, releasing Charlie momentarily.

Charlie reached over and switched off the light, quickly coming back into Joeys embrace.

"Night babe." Whispered Joey.

"Night hon. And don't forget I've set the alarm for 7 am, to get up for brekkie with Rubes before she goes to school."

"No probs babe." As they both contentedly drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.


	46. Chapter 46

_Guys,_

_So, now we find out what Joey has in her rucksack.…hope you like it too!!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 46.

Charlies alarm went off at 7 am. She woke up and Joey stirred at the noise. They'd shifted during night, and Charlie smiled as she was being spooned by Joey. This was becoming to be a habit that she thoroughly enjoyed. She enjoyed a whole damn lot actually!! She felt so safe, so secure, so loved!!

She reached over and put the alarm on snooze. Five minutes later, it went off again. This time she switched it off.

"Honey, I'm gotta have to get up now. I've gotta see Rubes and get her brekkie. I'll bring you in a coffee and toast in a minute. OK?"

Joey was still half asleep. "Ummm" gripping Charlie tighter. "Stay here babe." She whispered.

Charlie laughed "I'd love to, but I have to see Rubes for brekkie." She turned round in Joeys arms and kissed her. "I won't be long. And we both could do with some coffee and toast couldn't we."

"Be as quick as you can then babe. I'm missing you already." She said, now opening her eyes, to take in Charlies beautiful face and big blue eyes. "Ummm, you certainly are a lovely sight to wake up to." Kissing Charlie on the lips. "Morning gorgeous." She said.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself honey." Said Charlie smiling, tucking Joeys hair behind her ear, then kissing her on the cheek. "I've gotta go though. I won't be long."

Joey reluctantly released Charlie from her embrace, and watched Charlie get up, enjoying seeing her almost naked, smiling broadly at the beautiful sight in front of her. Charlie put on her PJ's & bath robe, smiled and blew a kiss at Joey as she went out of the bedroom door.

Ten minutes later she popped back into the bedroom with a coffee and toast for Joey. "I'll be back about 8 ish OK babe. When they've left for school. See you in a bit honey."

When Rubes finished showering and getting ready for school, she waltzed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Leah, VJ." She said.

"Morning" they replied.

"Morning sis" she said "sleep well?" smiling at Charlie.

"Fine thanks Rubes" said Charlie, blushing slightly, but sending Rubes a warning look with her eyes. "Here you go Rubes, tea and toast."

"Thanks sis. No run this morning? Or did you get enough exercise last night?" she quipped, smiling at Charlies embarrassment.

"No. No run this morning." Said Charlie, glaring at her sister, sending a 'don't you dare' look at her.

Ruby just smiled and winked at her.

"Have you had your brekkie yet sis? I should think that you'll need double the portions, you'll need to replace your energy somehow."

"Rubes!!" said Charlie louder. Ruby laughed.

Leah looked from Charlie to Ruby, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing at the weekend Rubes? Did you want to spend Saturday or Sunday together? Depending on when you're seeing Xavi of course."

"Well sis, if I can drag you out of bed, and away from J…..erm.." she almost dropped Charlie in it with VJ. She looked apologetically at Charlie "Erm… if you're free Sunday that'd be great. I'm out with Xavi on Saturday."

Leah looked quizzically at Charlie "Joey stayed last night" she mouthed, so VJ was none the wiser.

Leah "Oh" she said and nodded. "Good". She seemed very happy for Charlie. "Ok guys, VJ are you ready, Rubes ready?"

"Yeah mum." He said. "Yes Leah, I'm ready." Ruby replied.

They said goodbye to Charlie, and left with Leah to get a lift to school. Charlie did the washing up, and then went back to her bedroom, taking another coffee with her for Joey. She was muttering to herself about Ruby. She walked in the room, shutting the door behind her. She took off her robe, and PJ's, dropping them on the floor where she stood next to the bed.

"Rubes OK this morning?" asked Joey.

"Just about, a bit cheeky though." Sighed Charlie.

Charlie looked up as she lifted the quilt to get into bed. Joey was laying on her back, with her hands folded behind her head, grinning at Charlie.

Charlie noticed an envelope on the top of her pillow.

"What's this honey?"

"Open it and find out." Said Joey grinning.

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, and opened the envelope. It was a 'happy anniversary' card, with a red rose on the front, and a number 1 printed at the top of it. She looked at Joey and smiled. She opened the card up, Joey had written –

"Charlie, babe, very happy 1st week anniversary. This has been the best week of my life. Love Joey. XXXX."

"Oh honey, it's lovely. Thank you, you silly old romantic fool you. It's been the best week of my life too." She said, putting the card on the bedside table. She got into bed, snuggling up to Joey, kissing her on the lips.

"Hold on babe" said Joey, leaning over, and reaching under the bed. "Happy anniversary." She said kissing Charlie, and handing her a beautiful crystal vase flute, with a single red rose and some water in.

Charlie was overwhelmed "Ohh, honey, it's lovely. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. Happy 1st week anniversary too, and I love you too." As she fought to hold back tears of joy at the wonderful gesture that Joey had just made. She placed the vase on the bedside table, next to the card, admiring them both, her heart full of love for Joey. This amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman, she'd met only 2 weeks ago, but had come to mean so much to her.

She snuggled into Joey again. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, and looked at each other as Charlie said "honey, that was so romantic, so lovely, thank you, I love you so very much." She leant forward and kissed her tenderly. "I didn't get anything for you though honey, sorry." Feeling guilty.

"I didn't expect you too. I just thought it would be nice for me to show you how much you mean to me. And how much I've enjoyed our first two weeks together. It was just a small little gesture. I'm glad you liked it though babe. And, just in case you're wondering, I won't be doing it every week. So no pressure to keep up." She said laughing. She pulled Charlie in closer. "This week has been great though babe." Kissing Charlie passionately.

"How ever did you manage to smuggle that in here anyway?" asked Charlie when they broke off.

"I was very very careful with my packing and packaging, so I didn't spill any water or bash the flower up." Joey smiled, amazed that she'd managed it herself.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

"I'm impressed it stayed in one piece honey. Very impressed!!" said Charlie, leaning in for another passionate kiss. Her tongue exploring Joeys mouth, her hands roaming over Joeys body. Trying to touch every inch of skin. She moved her hands upwards, to massage Joeys breasts, and tweak her nipples.

Joey reached for Charlies bum, and squeezed her cheeks, before dragging her nails up her bum and back. Charlie moaned into Joeys mouth at her touch.

Joey rolled over, pushing Charlie onto her back, laying on top of her. Their passionate kisses were growing deeper and harder. Charlie moved her hands onto Joeys back and bum. Joey squeezed her left hand between their bodies, and massaged Charlies right breast and nipple, and placed her right arm under Charlies left shoulder.

She kissed Charlies jawbone and neck, down her chest, between her breasts, and then took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it, and playing with it with her tongue and teeth. The feel of Charlies nipple in her mouth was so exquisite, she'd never been so overawed at the feel of a womans nipple in her mouth. Charlie was just so erect, so hard, so sensitive and responsive to her actions, just the best she'd ever seen or played with.

She broke off momentarily to say to Charlie "God, you're just so perfect Charlie, all I've ever wanted, and you're with me now, I can't believe how lucky I am. I just want to fulfil you so much. I want to send you to such heights you'll never come down. I want to turn you on so much. I'm so turned on myself right now, just being here with you, ' said Joey huskily, wide eyes filled with love and wanton desire for her girlfriend.

Charlie looked up into Joeys eyes, reflecting her love and desire back to her, "I am so turned right now honey too, you just push all my buttons, whatever you do to me, I love it, I love you. I've never been so excited, so turned on, never felt so sexy or so wanted or desired before, as when I'm with you."

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips gently, smiling at the words Charlie had said to her, and then moved to Charlies other nipple, paying some attention to that, as once again Charlie moaned and squirmed under her.

She began to move down Charlies body, kissing and nibbling her skin on the way down. She paused at her stomach, playing with Charlies belly button, then went across her stomach, over her hip, and then moved on down her pelvis. Charlies wonderful purring noise now beginning to arouse Joey into a state of bliss.

She stopped to remove the quilt from them, pushing it to one side of the bed. Then she resumed her task of kissing and nibbling Charlie for several minutes. Then she stopped, got off the bed, and pulled Charlie to the end of the bed. Joey knelt down on the floor, and put Charlies right leg over her left shoulder, she then draped her left arm over Charlies leg, and rested it on Charlies taut and smooth soft stomach, where she began drawing small circles on Charlies skin. Charlie was giggling at the soft almost tickling touches from Joey, her stomach muscles clenching at the touch, her skin getting goose pimples where Joey touched her.

Charlie was laying with her back on the bed, her left leg bent over the end of the bed, her left foot now flat on the floor.

Charlie knew what was coming, and her anticipation of what Joey was just about to do to her was already causing her to whimper in expectant pleasure.

Joeys right hand moved up Charlies left leg, while her lips kissed and nibbled up Charlies inner left thigh. Her hand reached Charlie knickers, and she slowly and gently rubbed her up and down through the fabric. Charlie groaned and arched her back at the sensation.

Joey pushed the fabric to the side, then put her hand inside the knickers, her index finger rubbing Charlies clit, her thumb moving up and down Charlies slit, already wet with Charlies arousal and desire. Joey lent forward and let her tongue lightly touch Charlies clit. Charlie let out a loud gasp. She closed her eyes, clenching her lower lip with her teeth. Her hands were by her side, and she gripped the sheets tightly, and she braced herself for Joeys next move.

Joey moved her fingers down Charlies slit, slowly following them with her tongue, loving the taste of her lover. She moved her head back slightly, and then she pushed the fabric back as far as she could, so she could see Charlies womanhood, relishing in the beautiful sight of the woman she loved.

She held the fabric back, while she resumed rubbing her tongue up and down Charlies slit, stopping to tease her clit at each turn. After several minutes of building Charlie up, having her squirming beneath her touch, and hearing her gasp and moan ever louder, Joey finally slipped her tongue into Charlie. Charlie arched her back and pulled her right leg tighter over Joeys shoulder. The feel of Joeys warm soft tongue inside her was almost too much for Charlie to bear. She screamed "GOD JOEY" breathlessly, as her knuckles went white from gripping the sheets even more tightly.

Joey moved her tongue in and out of Charlie, delving in as far as she could, to bring her lover as much pleasure as she could give her.

Joey replaced her tongue with her fingers, and began moving them in and out of Charlie while using her tongue to concentrate on her clit and slit. Joey moved her left hand up and gently massaged Charlies right breast and pinched her extremely erect nipple between her thumb and index finger. They were both in heaven. Charlie was grinding her hips in perfect timing with Joeys thrusts, Joey began to increase the pace, as she heard Charlies breathing becoming even more ragged, realising that Charlie was almost at the point of no return, and wanting her to cum as hard as she could make her.

Charlie was flushed, perspiring, and totally turned on. She'd never felt like this before, ever. In the past 24 hours of Joeys love making, Joey had taken her to such incredible highs, that she'd never been to before, and she wanted to repeat these sensations and feelings for as long as possible in the future. How lucky could she be, to have found such a remarkable, incredible woman, who felt as much for her as she did for Joey.

"I…I…I'MMMMM….CCUUUMMMIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG." Charlie screamed "JJJOOOOEEEEEEEYYYYYYY" causing Joey to jump slightly with the intensity of it. It only put her off her rhythm for a split second, as she continued on her mission.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Charlie screamed, as she finally let herself go. Charlies body arched and flexed, as waves of warm pleasure shot through her, from her core, up every nerve ending, causing her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced in her life before.

Joeys fingers were held by amazingly tight contractions, and as Charlies clit had become even more swollen and sensitive, she gently continued to rub her tongue over it, and to squeeze her right nipple, adding to the sensations she wanted to create for Charlie.

As Charlie began to stop quivering, and her breathing slow down, Joey withdrew her fingers, releasing the fabric of Charlies knickers and kissed her inner left thigh. She ran her tongue up Charlies body, climbing on the bed, she continued up Charlies stomach, ribs, over her breasts teasing her nipples, up her neck, jaw line and finally met her lips for a hungry assault, while she was on all fours, over her lover.

Charlie welcomed Joeys tongue inside her mouth, by parting her own lips and allowing entry. She enjoyed the taste of herself on Joeys lips and tongue. She was still not able to move or talk properly, and was still breathing slightly deeply and unevenly, hardly having the energy to keep her eyes open.

"Look at me babe" whispered Joey.

Charlie opened her eyelids fully, to reveal her big pools of lights that were glistening with love, desire, and complete satisfaction.

"I love you." whispered Joey, kissing Charlie once again on the lips.

"OMG Joey. I love you too. You're just..so…just so…wow" was all she could muster. Her mind still not thinking properly, unable to string any words together yet, or express her thoughts or feelings clearly.

A broadly grinning Joey gently pulled Charlie up the bed, pulling the quilt over them. They hugged each other closely, Joey resting her head on Charlies shoulder, kissing her neck gently as she did so.

After a few minutes, Charlie recovered sufficiently to say "Joey, honey, that was just amazing. OMG I've never felt anything like that orgasm before in my life. Well apart from the past 24 hours of course." She giggled. "God, you make me feel so special, so good. I can't believe we only found each other 2 weeks ago. My God, I feel like I've known you for like ever."

"Me too babe, me too" uttered Joey, gazing dreamily into her lovers eyes.

They dozed off, in their tight embrace, neither of them having the energy to stay awake any longer.

A while later, they both stirred, they were both still holding each other tightly, both still grinning from the mornings love making.

"Ahh, sexy, I guess we should get up, you need to go to work." Said Joey.

"I know, but I don't want to move."

"Listen, why don't we get a shower, get dressed and head to the diner. We can have lunch together before you start work, and I can see Alf afterwards about borrowing his rib for the picnic at the weekend. What do you say?"

"OK hon. Let's stay here just a while longer though." Said Charlie sleepily.

"What day can you do by the way, Saturday or Sunday?"

"Oh Saturday, Rubes is out with Xavi then too, so I'll see her Sunday. What about tonight? Did you want me to pick you up again, or do you think it'll be a bit much on a Saturday morning for VJ?"

"As much as I never want to sleep without you in my arms again, I think you should stay here tonight and I'll stay at mine. Then you can pick me up at 10 am tomorrow morning for the picnic. Just bring a cossie, a towel, suntan lotion and stuff. I'll bring everything else. I'll sort it all this afternoon OK."

"Great!! I'll ring you when I've finished my shift again then." Charlie said before they dozed off again.


	48. Chapter 48

_Many thanks to the regulars who are continuing to review my story. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, nice and steamy eh!!!_

Chapter 48.

Charlie arrived at Joeys at 10 am on Saturday morning. She'd just brought her bikini, towel, sunglasses and suntan lotion. She wondered where Joey planned to go for the picnic, but if she was borrowing a rib off Alf, it must be up the coast somewhere.

When she arrived, Joey started walking down the path, carrying a couple of life jackets. She was wearing a pair of board shorts and a baggy t-shirt, with her bikini underneath. She had on her old tatty but favourite black beanie hat, as she was going out on a boat. She usually wore it while she was surfing, to keep her head warm in the winter. And she looks totally cool and very, very sexy, thought Charlie.

"Morning babe", said Joey grinning broadly. Looking appreciatively at Charlie in her skinny shorts and tight t-shirt over her bikini.

"Morning sexy" said Charlie smiling at Joey.

"Give us a hand will you babe, I've got quite a few bits to bring out." Joey said. Charlie opened her car boot up. Joey dumped the life jackets inside, then they walked back to the house to get the rest of the stuff. Charlie followed, and was amazed at the pile of stuff in the hall by the front door. She looked at Joey laughing.

"OMG Jo, my cars not big enough for all this gear."

"Very funny, now stop laughing at it, and start shifting it" Joey said, trying to sound stroppy, but giggling instead.

They picked up the 2 sets of snorkels, masks, fins and boogie boards and made their way back to Charlies car.

They put the stuff in the back seat, then went back to the house for the next load.

This time there was a great big picnic hamper, cool box, and a large rucksack that was completely full.

"And you think I took too much food last Sunday for our picnic?" Charlie laughed.

Joey smirked at her. "Right that's all of it" said Jo. "Let's get moving." As they got in the car.

"Where to then honey?"

"Oh, the harbour please babe. I'm borrowing Alfs rib for the day, and it's tied to his boat at the moment."

"Umm, so where are we going then?" asked Charlie excitedly, as she drove off.

"Just up the coast for a few miles, to a secluded beach for the day. It's got a great sandy beach, and it's got some great shallows for snorkelling and swimming." She smiled, and put her hand on Charlies leg, rubbing her soft skin gently with her thumb.

"Whooaa, honey, you'd better leave that until later, or we'll never get out on the water." Charlie said, torn between waiting until later, and driving back to Joeys right now.

Joey looked at Charlie, drooping her lips, trying to look hurt, then continued to rub her thumb on Charlies leg, grinning wickedly. Charlie smiled at her, while trying to keep the car on the road.

Charlie parked her car as close to Alfs boat as possible, and they began unloading the stuff from the car into the rib.

They made 3 trips again. Then Joey helped Charlie get into the rib, by holding her hand out and pulling her in.

"Right babe, we'll have to wear life jackets, as we're going out into open water OK. Plus, I'll just show you how to start the engine, and stuff before we leave, in case I fall overboard or something, and you have to take charge. And I'll show you how to use the radio as well, OK."

"Sure hon." Joey showed Charlie how to do all the above. Just in case of an emergency.

When she was happy Charlie knew what was what, she told Charlie to get to the front of the rib. She started the engine, and undid the tether to the harbour. She slowly moved the boat into the estuary and began to steer out the harbour into the open ocean. As they left the harbour area, she gradually put the speed up a bit. Charlie had never been on such a small boat before, and she secretly hoped she wouldn't get seasick and embarrass herself in front of Joey. Joey couldn't believe that Charlie had never been in a small boat before, not even for work. She thought that everyone had been in a boat before.

Charlie was enjoying the feel of the sea breeze in her face and blowing through her hair. And they hadn't even got going properly yet.

Joey told her to get ready to hold on as she was going to get a lot faster in a minute. So Charlie held onto the ropes that ran around the sides of the rib, while kneeling down at the very front.

Joey pushed the throttle forward and the boat sped up, it's nose rising up in the air slightly.

"Hold on tight babe" shouted Joey. As Joey made it leap through the air and over the oncoming wave. The splash of water from the wave went over Charlie and she squealed at the soaking she got, and the fact that she flew into the air for a split second, before landing back in the boat. She turned round and laughed at Joey.

"This is great honey" she said giggling like a school girl.

"And we're nowhere near the beach yet. Mind you, if you get this excited 10 minutes into our date, I must be doing something right." She laughed.

"I don't know how you do it honey, but ever since I've met you, you're always making me laugh. I've not stopped smiling since I met you, and I've never had so much fun before."

"Good. And long may it continue." Said Joey.

"Where's this beach honey, how long until we get there?"

"Just a bit further up. Can you see that group of about 6 or 7 trees on the top of the cliff over there?" pointing them out to Charlie.

"Yep."

"It's just below them."

Joey made the boat go faster, so it was bouncing along the sea, causing them both the bounce about in the boat. Charlie was giggling like a schoolgirl, and that made Joey smile, and want to go faster and faster, and get her a bit wetter from the spray, and make her giggle some more.

She kept trying to steer through waves to make the rib fly in the air a bit, and to send the sea spray over Charlie, enjoying her shrieking.

She certainly looked very sexy, sat at the front of the rib, hair flying in the breeze, laughter coming from her and a very large smile on her face.

Joeys heart just melted at the sight before her.

Fifteen minutes later, they were approaching the beach, Joey having slowed down and lined the rib up to steer straight at the beach.

She carefully continued, until she was ten foot out, then she lifted the engine motor up, letting the rib drift onto the beach. She jumped out into the sea, taking the rope with her, and pulled the rib up. She tied the rope to a rock, and then went back to the rib to help Charlie out.

"Ta da.." she said "welcome to our own private beach for the day. Our own piece of paradise." As she held her hand out for Charlie, and held her hand as she jumped out of the boat.

"Wow, you're right about the superb beach hon."

"Glad you like it so far." Joey said, pleased with herself.

They both pulled the boat up the beach a bit more, and began to unload their stuff.

"Right lets set up our stuff for sunbathing later, put the food and drink under cover, to keep it a bit cooler, and then lets go for a swim and snorkel eh?"

"Sure, sounds good." Said Charlie.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

They laid out Joeys large picnic blanket, towels, and laid the life jackets out to dry, to use as cushions later on.

They took their shorts and t-shirts off, giggling, as they watched each other undress down to their bikinis.

"Umm", said Joey, "Oh my God Charlie, this is the bikini we got the other day isn't it?" Her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Yes honey. Why, what's wrong with it? I thought you liked it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, but please don't ever wear it again, unless there's only you and me around."

"I see" said Charlie smiling "so you do like it do you? I admit, it is slightly on the skimpy side, isn't it."

Joey nodded, still staring at Charlies magnificent body on show to her, as it was hardly covered at all by the tiny piece of fabric, that was pretending to be her bikini.

"You wanted me to get it honey." Said Charlie teasing her.

"Yeah, when you held it up in Rex's shop on Wednesday, I could hardly contain myself. Now that you're actually wearing it, I can honestly say you look absolutely gorgeous in it, so bloody sexy. But, I didn't actually realise how very very small it was, and how totally hot you'd look in it. I'm sorry babe, but I don't want you to wear that on the beach in the bay. It really is far too revealing. It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination." She sounded and was quite despondent about the thought of Charlie on the beach at home in it.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go topless there as usual instead." She said.

"Wwwwhat?" stuttered Joey.

"Topless honey. I usually go topless."

Joey was crest fallen, she hated the thought of anyone seeing her lover topless. She wanted to keep the sight of Charlie to herself, for her eyes only. Her face gave her away, and Charlie walked over to her, embracing her, holding her tightly, and said softly "Honey, I'm joking. I'd never go topless. I've never been topless. I'm only teasing. And if you don't want me to wear the bikini, I won't honey." Sensing that Joey was more than a bit upset about it all.

"OK, thanks babe." Said Joey a bit glumly.

"Hon, look at me," Charlie pleaded, as she put a hand under Joeys chin and lifted up her face. Joey looked at Charlie. Charlie tried to reaffirm her words. "I'm really sorry hon. Honestly, I was only teasing, please don't be upset with me. I won't wear it unless there's only you and me around OK. And I swear, I promise, I never have and never will go topless. These assets are for your eyes only now." Hoping to make a small joke, by pointing at her breasts, and hoping to allay Joeys fears. She kissed her gently on the lips. Joey responded delicately.

"I'm sorry babe, I've I guess I've got no right to tell you what and what not to wear anyway. You must think I'm a right possessive and insecure freak." She said sadly.

"Don't worry babe, like I said I'm all yours." Charlie emphasised rubbing Joey up and down her back. "Anyway, I like it that you don't want to share me with anyone. It's quite sweet, makes me feel all warm inside." She said kissing her again.

"Don't get me wrong babe, I more than admire you looking totally sexy, and I know that other people can look, and I love it that I'm the only one who can touch as well, but I can't bear having 'too much' of you on show, if you know what I mean." Joey said, still looking slightly dismayed.

"You don't need to worry honey. I've never been one for flaunting myself about topless. It's just not me. Plus, of course with my job, could you imagine me turning up to arrest someone, only for them to have seen me topless on the beach the week before? It just wouldn't work honey." She said laughing, trying to reassure Joey, smiling at Joey, and pulling her in closer.

They kissed softly, and Joey smiled at Charlie, and said "Right I'll go shopping tomorrow, and get you a new costume. One that you can wear down the beach in public."

"Umm, and what type of costume did you have in mind honey?" asked Charlie.

"One of those early types, all black and frilly, long like a dress, that cover you up from top to bottom. And I think I'll buy one of those boxes that you get changed in, and they used to put straight into the sea. So no one can see you get in and out of the water as well." She laughed.

"Seriously. There's absolutely no need to worry yourself on that score honey. I'm all yours for as long as you want me OK." She said emotionally, hoping that that would be a very long time. "Like I said, others may be able to look, but they certainly can't touch, OK." Looking into Joeys eyes to yet again confirm her words and her love for her.

Joey nodded, to accept what Charlie had said. "Sorry for being so stupid babe." She said softly, ashamed of her jealousy.

"It's OK hon. I know how possessive you feel about me, and I understand, because I feel the same about you, OK."

They kissed tenderly, and then they released each other.

"Right then, have you got any suntan lotion on babe?" Joey asked, feeling brighter.

"Not yet, no."

"Oh, what a shame." Joey drooped her lips to look sad.

"Why?" asked Charlie, playing along.

"Well, I suppose that means I'll just have to rub some on to you then." Grinning wickedly at Charlie.

"I see" said Charlie laughing "good plan Joey. Ummm, so have you got any on yourself?"

"I guess I forgot to put any on this morning as well. Shucks." Sighed Joey, trying to look forgetful.

"Right lets get some, and go snorkelling then." Charlie said.

They rubbed lotion onto each others backs, and the back of their legs, as they would be exposed to the sun when they were in the water.

"We'll take the boogie boards out later, if you want to go a bit further out, and have a mini surf with me. But for now, lets just do a bit of snorkelling around the shallows and reef. OK?" asked Joey.

"Yes honey, that's fine."

They picked up the snorkelling gear, and Joey put a disposable waterproof camera round Charlies wrist using the elastic band on it, so she could get a few shots as she went along the coral reef. She'd brought one for herself as well. She thought it'd be a nice idea, to have some shots of their day together.

"Oh, thanks honey, good idea!!" said Charlie appreciatively.

They walked to the edge of the sea. Joey sat down, and put her fins on. Charlie sat down next to her. "I can't get my flippers on honey."

"Fins babe, they're called fins not flippers." Joey laughed. "Here, lets release the straps a bit." Picking up the fins and adjusting the straps for Charlie. "Try that one now." She said, handing the fin to Charlie.

"That's better hon." Joey adjusted the other one, and passed that to Charlie too. Charlie put the second one on, and Joey checked they were on tight enough, so they wouldn't fall off in the sea.

"Right, come on babe." Joey got up and held her hand out for Charlie, to pull her up.

"God these are enormous, I look like a clown" laughed Charlie.

Joey walked backwards into the water, until she was knee deep, then held her nose, and fell backwards into the water. She stood up "Come on in babe" holding her hand out for Charlie.

Charlie slowly began to walk backwards into the water, stumbling slightly, and then said "it's a bit cold hon."

"It's fine once you're in, just dive under quickly." Joey had moved out slightly, into deeper water, up to her stomach.

Charlie moved backwards until she was up to her knees in water. "Come on in babe" said Joey. Charlie turned around to face Joey, took a deep breath, and dived forward into the water, towards Joey.

Charlie screamed at the coldness of the water, she stood up next to Joey "It's bloody freezing!!!" she shrieked at Joey.

"Ummm, so I see" said Joey, raising her eyebrows and grinning at Charlie. Charlie looked down to where Joey was looking, and laughed.

"Ummm, I bet you're glad I wore this now aren't you?" she said saucily.

"Definitely!!" replied Joey. Leaning towards Charlie, and kissing her gently, she pulled back and moved her right hand to Charlies bikini top, pulled the fabric out slightly and looked down inside, at Charlies very erect nipple. She licked her lips. "Umm, very nice babe, very nice indeed." Charlie laughed. Joey pushed the fabric aside, and took the nipple in her mouth, Charlie moved one hand behind Joeys head, pulling her in closer to her body. Joey played with the now very hard nipple, sucking it, then biting it gently while flicking it with her tongue. She squeezed Charlies other nipple through the fabric of her bikini. She stopped reluctantly, and replaced the fabric, covering up her lovers breast. " I'd better stop babe, or we'll never get anything else done today." She said breathlessly. "Come on, at least you should have warmed up a bit now." She said cheekily, making Charlie laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

She put her mask over her face, and snorkel in her mouth, and turned around and dived in the water.

Charlie did the same, and followed Joey out a bit deeper. Joey reached for Charlies hand, and pulled her along, aiming for a small reef she knew would be teaming with fish, for Charlie to look at.

Charlie was having a bit of a problem getting her legs to work properly with the fins. She pulled Joey back slightly, and they trod water for a bit, both taking the snorkel out of their mouths. "What's the matter babe?" asked Joey, concerned.

"I can't get used to these flippers hon. I keep trying to swim, like breast stroke with them on."

"Ok, just try and keep your legs straight, and move them up and down, like when you're doing the crawl. It'll soon come naturally babe. You're doing fine anyway babe. You OK to go on?"

"Yes, fine." They put their snorkels in, and set off, Joey again taking Charlie by the hand. As they approached the small reef, Joey stopped, lifting her head out of the water, taking her snorkel out. Charlie did the same.

"Right babe, we're here. I'll point out a few things on the reef, as we go along. There's quite a few fish around, I'll tell you what types they are later, when we get home. There's a moray eel or two about. I'll show you where they are, but don't get too close to them, or point at them, or they might bite you. There's trigger fish down there, they can be territorial, so be careful about them when I point them out, or they might bite you as well."

"You're making it sound very welcoming honey" Charlie said worriedly.

Joey laughed "It's fine babe. Just hold my hand, and I'll point things out to you. There are starfish, shells, sea horses if we're lucky, clams, and loads of fish, and don't forget the lovely colours of the coral. You'll love it. Ready?" Charlie nodded.

They put their snorkels back in, and Joey slowly guided Charlie up the reef, stopping to point to particular fish, clams or colourful or unusual bits of coral as she went. There were loads of colourful little fish swimming about, in and out of the coral, as the tide went in and out. Charlie was taking a few snaps here and there. Joey stopped as they got towards the moray eel. She pointed it out to Charlie. It was massive, its head sticking out of the rock, and it was gulping with its very wide mouth open all the time. They floated on the water, and watched it for a few minutes, eventually it came out further from the rocks, Charlie saw how big it really was, the girth around its body was unbelievable. She managed to get a great photo of it. When it went backwards into the rock, Joey pulled Charlie onwards.

Joey spotted a tiny seahorse, and quickly pulled Charlie towards her, eagerly pointing it out to her. It was very well disguised, and so tiny that Charlie couldn't see what Joey was pointing at, so Joey let go of her hand, and dived down under the water, kneeling on the sandy bottom, pointing it out to Charlie. Charlie gave her the thumbs up when she saw it, looking in wonder at the tiny beautiful little thing.

While she was down there Joey took a photo of it, and then a photo of Charlie above her – she smiled to herself, hoping that shot would come out OK. Then she resurfaced, blew the water out of her snorkel, and lay flat on the surface again, entwining her fingers with Charlies again.

They continued up the reef for the next hour, Charlie didn't really notice the time go, as she was enjoying herself so much. When they came to the end, Joey stopped, so she could talk to Charlie.

"We'll swim parallel with the beach for a bit, to see if we if we can see any bigger fish in the slightly deeper water." Joey had one more surprise for Charlie. She knew that half way along the reef, parallel to the shore, there was a small shipwreck. It was quite a way down, 20 to 25 metres, so you needed scuba gear to swim round it (she'd dived it before herself a few times), but the best thing about it was, that it was a place where reef sharks tended to gather. Usually there were a couple around, and Joey couldn't wait to show Charlie.

"OK honey."

"Are you OK to swim still, not too tired yet?"

"No, I'm not tired. I'm fine hon. I'm even getting used to these flippers now." She laughed. "But, ummm, Jo, are there any sharks out there?" she asked, looking very worried.

Joey toyed with not telling her, but then realised she may panic if she saw a shark underneath them. After all, Charlie wouldn't know if they were man-eaters or not would she.

"Well, to be honest babe, that's why I want to take you out there a bit." Pointing to the open ocean. "There's a wreck out there, and I want to show you a reef shark. They're completely harmless, so don't panic, but I'd really like to show you one. And, if I'm perfectly honest with you, there are other sharks about, that aren't so nice. But I've never seen any round here. So I don't think we'll have any problems. If you don't want to go, then we don't have to." Joey said.

"Uuummm…I'm not sure"

"It's just a little way out, there's a small reef further out to sea, which is what the ship must have hit before it sank, and that's probably why the man-eaters don't come closer to the shore. Look babe, I've been surfing for 18 years, and I've seen sharks around here, but I've never had any problems with them. We'll be fine. I really want to show you this wreck and reef shark." Joey said pleadingly.

"Ummm, OK then. I guess you only live once. Lets hope this isn't the last thing we do." She said uneasily. Joey swam forward slightly, and kissed her.

"We'll be fine babe." She said tenderly.

They put their snorkels back in and Joey pulled Charlie towards the wreck. As they came near it, Joey stopped kicking her legs, and they floated on the water over it, Joey looking about eagerly for any sea life. Charlie was already taking some photos of the wreck. It looked somehow quite beautiful, with corals and fish around it.

Suddenly, Joey pulled at Charlies hand, pointing towards the wreck. Charlie followed the line of her finger, and saw a shark swimming around the wreck. She uttered a small shriek through her snorkel, in shock at seeing a shark swimming underneath her, and squeezed Joeys hand so tight she nearly broke it. They lifted their heads out of the water.

"You OK babe? Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, but scary" said Charlie struggling to breathe properly after the shock.

"Deep breaths babe. We'll watch it for a bit longer, get some photos of it, then we'll go back to shore OK."

"OK."

They put the snorkels back in, and lay on the surface watching out for the shark. Joey saw it again, pointing it out to Charlie. She was now taking loads of photos of it, as she began to relax a bit. Joey pulled her over the wreck slightly further, and now there were 2 sharks circling it. Charlie had to admit, it was an amazing sight. She was now out of film, so Joey gave her her camera to use. She took a few more shots, and then Joey began to pull her towards the beach.

As they approached the beach, and got into water that they could stand up in, Joey stopped. She took her fins off, and removed her snorkel. She looked at Charlie grinning broadly. She held her arm, steadying her, while she took her fins off, and removed her snorkel.

"Well, did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes, it was great." Charlie said as they walked out of the water, back to the picnic blanket, hand in hand.

"You did well babe. We were out for a good nearly 2 hours. You must be fit!! Well, I mean I know you're _FIT,_ but you must be fairly physically fit as well." She said laughing.

"2 hours. God, I didn't realise. It seemed to go so quickly. It was great Jo. Even seeing the sharks. Wow, I've never actually seen one before."

They reached the blanket and put their fins, snorkels and masks at the bottom of the blanket to dry out. Joey passed Charlie a towel and they dried themselves off a bit.

"Lets put your used camera away before we lose it then babe." Putting Charlies camera in one of her rucksack pockets, and zipping it up. "Right, I'm starving. Fancy some food and a drink?"

"Yes please Jo."

Joey went to get the picnic hamper and cool box, and brought them back to the blanket. She handed Charlie a cold beer "Umm, lovely hon, just what I need." Said Charlie, taking a large swig.

Joey laid the food out, taking the lids off the various tubs, and handed Charlie a plate and fork. "Tuck into my sea food buffet babe." She said smiling at Charlie. She sat crossed legged on the blanket, while Charlie sat with both her legs to one side.

"Did you make all these dishes yourself?"

"Yep." Said Joey. "I made them last night while you were at work. As I'd got nothing better to do." She laughed.

Charlie was impressed, again. Last week when they'd gone on their 'get to know you' picnic, she'd bought everything from the diner. Joeys personal touch was thoughtful, and made the day even more special. She made a mental note to do more things like that for Joey. The card and rose Joey had given her yesterday morning was so romantic as well. Joey seemed to make such an extra effort to add the personal touch to everything they did together. She was just so …..just so..…lovely. It seemed such an inadequate word to describe Joey, but Charlie knew what she meant.

"Wow, you've done quite a selection. It looks delicious. Thank you." Charlie said as she took a few samples from each tub to try.

Joey had gone to town, making small tasters of different types of salads, pastas and rice, along with selections of prawns, tuna, octopus and monkfish in different marinades.

They ate a small portion of each dish each, and when they'd had enough, Joey packed the food back into the hamper and cool box, and took them back into the shade under the cliff. She'd got a couple more beers each out, and when she got back, she said "we'd better put some sun tan lotion on babe." So they rubbed lotion all over each other, before laying down on the blanket together. Joey lay on her back, her head on a life jacket. Charlie lay down next to her, also leaning on a life jacket.

"You know, that was lovely Jo. I've been snorkelling before, but only in the shallows. But the sights along the reef, and the sharks, oohh, well, now that was scary, but it was all so beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me honey." She said softly. She lent over and kissed Joey on the cheek.

"My pleasure babe. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They drank their beers, and then lay on their sides facing each other. They put a hand on each others hip, and rested their foreheads against each other. They kissed gently and briefly. Joey rolled onto her back, and pulled Charlie into her. Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder, and draped her hand over her stomach.

"I know I'm being really stupid here, but can I ask you something Jo?"

"Yep, sure, anything." Said Joey, still laying flat on her back with her eyes closed.

"I know I'm gonna sound like a stupid schoolgirl, but have you ever bought anyone else out here?" Charlie asked, knowing how silly she was sounding, but the knot in her stomach was clenching through jealousy, that deep down she knew was not warranted.

Joey rolled over onto her side, took her sunglasses off, putting them above her on the blanket, then she took Charlies off, so they could look into each others eyes.

Joey said softly, "Charlie, after my mad bikini moment this morning, now who's being all possessive and jealous?"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, forget I said anything, sometimes I just can't help myself, I just think of something and the question pops out my mouth before I can stop it. I'm stupid I know. What's in the past is the past, we're building a future….I mean….ermm….we're in the present day aren't we, what's been has been." Charlie said, feeling like a fool. 'Why can't I stop myself from doing this to myself, and to Joey. Why can't I leave things be, and enjoy what we have together now?'

Joey smiled at her "Charlie, I have brought other people here" Charlies face fell "for diving trips. And to put your mind totally at rest, I've never bought anyone out here on a date. OK."

Charlies face lit up "Yes, OK. Thanks. I'm sorry. I really should stop..…"

"Sshhh" said Joey. "Babe, I brought you here, because I wanted to spend the day with you, so we could be ourselves, and we can't do that at home yet. It's OK" she said holding her finger to Charlies lips as she was going to say something about that. "But I wanted to show you the reef, the sharks, to make love to you on the beach and in the sea, and we couldn't do that at home anyway could we." She said smiling.

Charlie blushed at the last comments.

Then Joey said seriously "You know Charlie, there will be places I take you, where I've taken someone else, or things that we do together on a date, that I've done with someone else. But I'm with you now, and even though it's only been a week, you know that I love you, and I've never loved or been in love with anyone else before, so my past relationships mean nothing to me compared to what I have now with you. I won't forget what I've done in the past, but I'd rather have done those things with you, and the fact that I'm doing things with you now, and will be going forward, is good enough for me. And I hope it's good enough for you too. We're spending time together, we're making new memories all the time. Good, no great memories, so that what ever happens in the future, I hope we'll both cherish them."

"I know I'm being silly. I can't help it. I just…I just....I need to stop being jealous, and realise what I've got now, before I mess that up. I'm being stupid I know that. Everyone's got a past, we even spoke about our ex's last week, so I don't know why I being like this." Charlie replied barely audibly, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's OK babe. Let's just not go an about it too much eh. I mean, I started it today by going on about your bikini, so I'm not exactly blameless myself." Joey said thoughtfully, pulling Charlie towards her.

"We seriously need to stop doing this. Not this" thinking of the embrace, and squeezing Jo tight "I mean we need to stop being jealous and stuff. Or we'll mess this up. And I really don't want to mess this up Jo."

"I know babe, neither do I."

They stayed embraced for several minutes, enjoying the feel of each others body against themselves.

"I could do with a little nap babe, what about you?"

"Yeah, OK, just a quick one then. Lets let the lunch go down, and go out swimming again after that shall we?"

"Yeah." Joey lay on her back, and pulled Charlie into her. Charlie lay her head on Joeys shoulder, resting her arm over Joeys stomach.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

They dozed off for about 30 minutes. Charlie awoke first, and snuggled closer to Jo. Jo was semi awake and pulled Charlie closer into her. Exhaling deeply as she did so. Charlie started tickling Joeys belly button gently with her finger nails. Running them over her shooting star tattoo.

"Babe." Said Joey sleepily. Charlie continued, trying to wake Joey up completely.

"Babe" she said again "that tickles. I'm trying to sleep." Trying to sound cross, but smiling and giggling instead.

Charlie began moving her fingers across all of Joeys stomach now, slowly, from hip to hip.

"Jo?"

"Umm."

"Are you awake yet?"

"No."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Why?"

"I want to play."

"Umm, play how?"

"Play like this." Charlie said softly, dragging her finger nails slowly up the middle of Joeys stomach, up between her breasts to her chin. Joey moaned at the touch, her body tensing, her nipples instantly going erect. Charlie smiled, pleased with Joeys bodys reaction. She dragged her nails back again, past her belly button, and down to her pubic area, to the top of her bikini. Then she moved her fingers along the edge of the fabric, from one side to the other, before dragging them upwards again. Joey began squirming under her touch.

Joey opened her eyes "Oh you are awake honey." Charlie said innocently.

"How can I be asleep when you're doing that to me? I'd have to be dead if that didn't wake me up." They laughed. "Anyway, how do you see this game progressing?"

"Well, I thought that we could do like a 'Simon says' game." Said Charlie.

"OK. What's that then?"

"Well, we take turns in being 'Simon', and the other one has to do what 'Simon' says. But if we do something that 'Simon' doesn't say, we get punished."

"Ooh, that sounds…..interesting" said Joey intrigued, her eyes wide with cheekiness, her mind trying to think of things for Simon to request.

"Right, I'll go first shall I?" said Charlie.

"Why not."

"Right, Simon says kiss my neck" Joey moved forward and leaning on her elbow obliged. Nibbling and kissing Charlies neck, making her purr. The noise like music to Joeys ears.

After a few minutes, "my go then, Simon says run your tongue all the way down my body, going through all my tattoos."

"You'll have to sit up to start with then honey." Said Charlie huskily. Joey quickly obliged, as Charlie kissed and nibbled Joeys Celtic cross tattoo, and then moved her tongue down to the surfer on her shoulder, then moved her tongue down her back, round the side of her body, over her toned flat stomach towards her shooting star, as Joey lay down again. Charlie left wet marks and a trail of goose pimples on Joeys skin, where her tongue had been. She spent some time nibbling and licking along the shooting star, then, slowly, while she was on all fours over Joey, she moved her tongue down towards her 'Baby Joey', gently pushing down the bikini bottoms to reach it. She kissed and nibbled that too, causing Joey to moan and squirm under her, as she slowly moved down Joeys inner thigh and then leg, down towards her ninja star.

"Right, Simon says suck my right nipple." Joey duly obliged, pulling the small piece of bikini fabric out of the way, and gently putting her mouth over Charlies erect nipple. She sucked it as hard as she could, then rubbed her tongue over it, teasing Charlie. She nibbled it with her teeth, and then flicked it with her tongue, causing Charlie to arch her back and groan with pleasure.

"Simon says suck my left nipple" said Joey laughing.

Charlie sat astride Joey, and pushed the fabric of her bikini over her left breast, exposing Joeys erect nipple. Charlie bent over and held Joeys arms above her head by the wrists, she then captured her nipple in her mouth. She started sucking it and teasing it, making it become even more erect in her mouth, sending such wonderful sensations through Joey.

Charlie sat up straight, looked at Joey seductively, and said "kiss me" breathlessly. Joey obliged, sitting up, and leant in to kiss Charlie on the lips. As soon as she'd kissed her, Charlie pulled backwards "Ha ha!! I didn't say 'Simon says'. You get a punishment!!" she said clapping her hands gleefully. Joey laughed at Charlies excitement.

"OK, so what's my punishment officer?" asked Joey giggling.

"Ummm, let me think. Ohhhh I know. Take your bikini top off." She said, as she jumped off Joey and ran over to the cool box. She came running back quickly, sitting astride Joey again "right, this is for being naughty and not obeying 'Simon'." She said looking directly into Joey big brown eyes, her own big blue eyes twinkling wide with desire.

"Aaahhhh that's cold" shrieked Joey, as Charlie ran an ice cube round Joeys right breast, and around her nipple, causing Joey to squirm underneath her.

Charlie tried to look serious, while she said to Joey "Stay still Collins while I administer your punishment". She ran the ice cube over both Joeys breasts and around and over her nipples until it melted. Then said " your turn." Smiling wickedly at Joey.

"Simon says lick the water off me." Charlies eyes lit up, and began to lick around Joeys breasts, and down her stomach and in her belly button where the water had flowed.

"Finished. Right, Simon says, I can't wait any longer, I want you now." Charlie said huskily. Joey smiled and rolled Charlie onto her back they kissed passionately, and Joey reached behind Charlies back, and tried to undo her bikini. She couldn't do it.

"I can't undo your top babe" Joey moaned frustratedly. Charlie sat up and undid her bikini top and threw it on the blanket. She lay back down. Joey fondled her breasts "you're so beautiful baby" she said softly, admiring Charlies ample breasts and large hard nipples.

"So are you honey" said Charlie huskily, as she ran her hands over Joeys body. The heat was rising in both of them, as they kissed each other deeply, and fondled each others breasts, squeezing pert nipples.

"Touch me babe" pleaded Joey. As she moved her own hand down between Charlies legs. Charlie moved her hand between Joeys legs, and they both began to rub each other through the fabric of their bikini bottoms. They moaned into each others mouths, their breathing becoming ragged, their faces flushed, as the warmth of their arousals flowed through them. "Lets get these bottoms off babe." They took their own bottoms off and threw them aside, immediately replacing their hands between each others leg, and lips against each others lips. They looked at each other as they touched each others clits. Each inhaling a sharp breath at the moment of contact, they kissed softly, as they began to slide fingers along each others slits, both highly aroused by the wetness they felt on their lover. They continued to caress and rub along each others slits with their fingers, while playing with their clits with their thumbs.

Charlie broke off from kissing Joey "I want to feel you in me honey" she said desperately, and pleading with her eyes for Joey to enter her. Joey immediately answered her request by slipping a finger into Charlie, who closed her eyes and threw her head back at the moment of entry, relishing the feeling of Joeys finger in her warm soft haven.

"God that feels so good honey." She said from beneath her hooded eyes.

"You're so soft babe, so warm, so wet, I love feeling inside you." Charlie smiled and blushed at her lovers compliment, and repaid Joey by entering her too. Joey arched her body as Charlies long slender finger slowly pushed into her.

They resumed kissing, tongues mimicking fingers, flicking in and out of each others mouths. They pulled each other closer with their one arm behind each others backs.

They slowly moved their fingers in and out of each other, beginning to build each others excitement up further, to the point of no return.

They both pushed two fingers in now, and increased the pace, trying to arouse each other at the same time. They played with each others swollen clits with their thumbs, the wetness now soaking their slits, making their thumbs glide easily over each other. Their hips moved in time with each others thrusts, pushing against each other, wanting to feel the intimacy of each others touch more deeply.

"I want to taste you on your nipple babe." Whispered Joey, alerting Charlie to the fact that she was going to withdraw from her. This was turning into one of Joeys favourite things she did when making love to Charlie, and it aroused her so much. She loved Charlies nipples, they were the best most perfect and hardest nipples she had ever seen or touched, and she loved tasting her lover, so combining the two actions really sent her mad with desire.

She withdrew her fingers from Charlie momentarily, and rubbed her fingers over Charlies nipple and breast, desperately wanting to taste her lovers juices, she moved her hand down once again, and entered Charlie with two fingers, resuming her pace and thrusting movements immediately. She moved her mouth to cover Charlies nipple, sucking on it, and tasting her lover. She bit it gently, and flicked it with her tongue. Enjoying the feel of the warm hard nipple in her mouth.

She carried on licking Charlies breast, trying to get all the juice off her, sending herself mad with desire at Charlies taste.

"God you taste's so good babe. I just love it. I love you." She said huskily.

Charlie knew Joey loved doing that to her, so she decided to do the same. So she withdrew her fingers from Joey, Joey groaned, immediately missing the contact. Charlie moved her hand to Joeys breast, and wiped her hand over Joeys breast and nipple, copying Joeys earlier move. Joey now realising what she was going to do. She then replaced her hand between Joeys legs, and engulfed her fingers back into Joeys wetness. Resuming her thrusting motions.

She began to suck Joeys nipple, enjoying the swell of it in her mouth and the taste of Joey on her tongue. She licked Joeys breast all over, getting turned on by what she was doing. She could see why Joey enjoyed it so much. It certainly was a big turn on, she would be doing this again, she thought to herself. It had an amazing effect on Joey as well.

"OMG babe, that's just such a turn on" she managed to get out huskily, her breathing now deep and ragged. Loving the fact that Charlie was doing to her what she loved doing to Charlie.

She was almost on the edge, and Charlies action had just tipped her over it.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH" she screamed into Charlies neck, her body flexing and arching at the hard orgasm that racked through her body. She pulled Charlie in tighter as she rode the orgasm, as she clenched Charlies fingers, and Charlie continued to stroke her swollen clit to keep her ride lasting as long as possible. Joey was panting heavily, but throughout her own moment of release she continued to pleasure Charlie, her thrusts and concentration never waning. Charlie was only a few seconds behind Joey in reaching her arousal peak, and as she felt Joey clench her fingers and her body quivering against hers, she was pushed over the edge herself.

"JJJJOOOOOEEEEEEEEYYYYYY" she screamed into Joeys neck, as Joey felt her fingers caught in wonderfully strong contractions, Charlies body flexing wildly against hers, amazing Joey with the intensity of Charlies reactions. She too continued to stroke Charlies swollen clit, her thumb gliding on the wonderful juices that were flowing from her lover.

They both leant into each other, pulling each other close, breathing deeply, unable to speak just yet, while gently withdrawing from each other, and slowly stopping their stroking of each other.

As they slowly recovered from their lovemaking, Joey lifted her head from Charlies neck, and put a hand on the side of her head, grinning wildly at her, and pulling her in for a slow deep kiss full of love.

"Babe, that was sensational." She said softly, her eyes still wide and excited from the heated passion they'd just shared.

"Simon says it certainly was honey" said Charlie giggling breathlessly, still recovering. She looked directly into her lovers eyes, and seeing nothing but deep love and desire reflecting back at her, she knew she had no need to be jealous of Joeys previous relationships. Joey was all she wanted, and she was all Joey wanted, deep in her heart she knew that to be true. She felt that Joey and herself were just meant to be. Everything was just so right about them and their relationship. Joey was the one she'd been searching for, and now she'd found her, she wasn't going to spoil it.

"Babe, let go for just a sec please." Asked Joey. As Charlie released her reluctantly, Joey went to her rucksack and took out a very large sarong, she came back and draped it over them, as they embraced once more.

"I just like to snuggle up with you afterwards, preferably under a quilt, but I figured that would be a bit difficult today, so I brought a large sarong with me instead." She said smiling. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Charlie replied, snuggling into Joey under the sarong.

Joey looked at Charlie, and pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Charlie." She whispered.

"I love you too Jo." Charlie replied, resting her head on Joeys shoulder, as they both dozed off into a blissful slumber.


	52. Chapter 52

_Guys,_

_Thanks again for your lovely reviews._

_I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much!! I enjoyed writing it!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 52.

When Charlie awoke, Joey was spooning her under the sarong, and Charlie could feel Joeys breasts and nipples against the skin of her back. God it felt so good. Joeys breath was warm against Charlies neck, tickling her slightly.

Charlie was happy to lie there until Joey awoke, enjoying feeling so safe and wanted in Joeys embrace.

Joey began to stir some 10 minutes after Charlie. She stretched slightly, then tightened her embrace around Charlie again.

"Honey, you awake?"

"No." said Joey giggling.

Charlie laughed "We can't play Simon says again, or we'll never get home."

"Shucks!! I guess we'll just have to stay here then." said Joey, kissing and nibbling Charlie on the shoulder. "Just give me a couple of minutes then."

Charlie smiled to herself. Joey always took slightly longer than her to fully wake up. It was really sweet. She thought Joey was like a big pussycat, slowly waking up from its slumber, gradually stretching and yawning, before slowly uncoiling itself, and emerging to face the world, full of energy and raring to go.

Charlie started stroking Joeys arm, causing Joey to tighten her grip more, and smile into Charlies neck. As Joey gradually woke up completely, Charlie turned around, and they both lay their legs out straight, entwining them together, while holding each other close.

Charlie watched Joeys face for a few minutes as she slowly woke up properly, and as she eventually opened her eyes, Charlie kissed her on the cheek. "Afternoon sleepy head." She said smiling.

"Good afternoon to you too." Said Joey grinning." Right what shall we do now?"

"What have you got in mind?" asked Charlie, leaning over Joey looking down onto her face.

"How about a swim, followed by some more food, before we have to start thinking about getting back."

"Sounds good." Said Charlie leaning down to kiss Joey on the lips gently. "Right, where are our bikinis?"

"Lets not bother with them babe, come on, last one in's gotta pay for dinner sometime next week." She shot out from under the sarong, up off the blanket, and had dived in the sea before Charlie had hardly even stood up.

"Come on in babe, it's lovely and warm now." She laughed.

Charlie slowly walked into the sea towards Joey. "It's still bloody freezing Jo."

"Come on, dive in, I'll soon warm you up." Said Joey laughing.

Charlie dived into the water, and surfaced next to Joey. Joey reached towards her, putting an arm around her waist "So. Are you going to show me how cold it is babe?" said Joey smiling.

Charlie stood up laughing "it's this cold honey" then dropped down quickly into the water again, before Joey could admire her erect nipples.

"Oh, you're not playing fair" said Joey pouting. "Come on, let me have a better look."

Charlie stood up, showing Joey her splendid erect nipples, her skin covered in goose bumps from the cold seawater. Joey leant forward and sucked on Charlies right nipple, and ran her palm over her left nipple, before pinching and pulling it gently.

"My turn I think" said Charlie. As she sank back into the sea, and Joey stood up, showing Charlie her erect nipples. Charlie ran her hands over both Joeys breasts and nipples before capturing her right nipple in her mouth. She sucked it hard, nibbling it and teasing it harder.

They smiled at each other and then Joey pulled Charlie out a bit, so they could have a swim, and splash about in the sea. They messed around for 15 minutes, playing tag, and having mini swimming races. Then Joey pulled Charlie back to slightly shallower water that came up to her breasts.

"Put your legs around me babe and wrap your arms round my neck." Charlie did what she was told. Joey held Charlie round her waist with her left arm, and put her right hand down between their groins and Charlies legs. Charlies centre was wide open to Joey, as her legs were spread apart wrapped round Joey, and Joey began to thrust her fingers deep into her.

Charlie squeezed her legs tighter round Joey, as Joey moved her fingers in and out. Her fingers were cold, and made Charlie inhale sharply at the sensation as Joey fingers entered her warmness.

Joey increased the pace and depth, wanting to make Charlie cum quick and hard.

It didn't take long before Charlie was squeezing Joey even tighter with her legs, and arching her back and head backwards, screaming "GGGGGOOOOOODDDDD JJJJJOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY" before slumping her head forward against Joeys neck, panting wildly, as her orgasm took her over in tidal waves of warm juddering movements and shudders through her body, sending tingling sensations up all her nerve endings.

She kissed Joeys neck and shoulder and gradually moved round to her jaw and finally her mouth, capturing it passionately with her own.

They stayed floating in the sea for a few minutes, Charlie with her legs still wrapped round Joey, the water taking most of her weight, as they held each other close, kissing and giggling into each other mouths.

Charlie unwrapped herself from Joey, and they slowly walked out of the sea, back to the blanket. They wrapped towels round themselves, and Joey brought the hamper and cool box back to the blanket. They had another beer each, and some more of Joeys delicious food. As they were eating and drinking they began chatting ….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

"Babe?"

"Yes hon?"

"I've been thinking. How would you feel if we left a few bits and pieces at each others places in case we stay over? You know, like a few spare clothes, toothbrush and stuff?" Joey tried to choose her words carefully, not wanting to expect too much from Charlie.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. I'll clear out a few draws for you tomorrow if you like." Said Charlie cheerfully.

"Great!! Thanks!!" Said Joey happily, surprised at the quickness and eagerness of Charlies reply." and you know, I think we need to keep a diary or calendar or something of your shifts. I can plan my training around them, so when you're not working, we can spend time together, well if you want to of course, and when you're not with Rubes. And of course, you can come and train with me sometimes as well, so we can spend time together then. What do you say? Shall we get organised?" suggested Joey hopefully.

"Yeah, good idea. And you know, I'll speak to Leah tomorrow about explaining things to VJ as soon as poss. Then you can stay over more often, well hopefully if things go well with her, and ermm..…ermm….." Charlie faltered, not quite sure of how to put what she was going to say, not wanting to rush things and spoil their relationship "ermm…ermm…. how would you feel about moving in with me, well us, if Leah was OK about it? I mean Rubes and me can't really move in with you at Georgies can we, so that would seem to be the best option, as long as Leah was OK of course. I mean only if you want to, it's only an idea, we could give it a go, see how we get on. I mean I would probably get on your nerves with my untidiness." She giggled nervously "No, just forget I said anything. Silly idea. It's too fast isn't it, no rush eh, it doesn't matter we're fine as we are, aren't we. It'd probably be too cramped anyway wouldn't it with 5 of us there? And you wouldn't want to have Rubes hanging around would you. Stupid idea, I don't know why I said anything..…sorry…." Charlie finished her rambling quietly, blushing deeply, and staring down at the blanket, suddenly seeming to find the pattern on it very interesting. She also needed to take a large gulp of air, as she hadn't breathed during the whole speech she'd just given.

Joey sat on the blanket, watching and listening to Charlie, with her words flowing seemingly uncontrollably from her lips. Joeys mind was racing at the thought of what Charlie was going to say when she started talking.

When Charlie had finished, Joey couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her heart was bursting at what Charlie was suggesting. She'd been thinking herself about the possibility of them being together more permanently, and she hoped that eventually Charlie would feel able to move in with her, when she'd bought a house with some of her inheritance. But for Charlie to suggest that they moved in together now, was far more than she could have hoped for at this stage.

She moved across the blanket, placing her hand under Charlies chin, lifting up Charlies head, so they could look into each others eyes.

"You're quite right." She said "It's a silly idea. I mean, why would I want to move in with the most amazing, most beautiful and most sexy woman on the planet? What possible advantage would be in it for me, being with her 24/7? You'll just have to try harder to sell it to me Charlie." She said, looking at Charlie with her big brown eyes wide with love for the beautiful woman in front of her, a huge grin over her face.

"You mean, ermm…yes?" Charlie was so nervous, she wasn't quite sure if Joey was joking or not.

"Yes Charlie. I mean yes. I'd like to. I'd love to. Very much. Very, very much."

"Really?"

"As long as everyone's OK with it. I mean you'd have to check with Leah and Rubes. But if they're fine about it then that'd be great." Said Joey excitedly. She smiled broadly at Charlie. Then leant over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Charlie was ecstatic at Joeys response. She knew that she'd got a lot of work to do herself to make it come off, asking Leah, telling her dad and Morag, and her friends, but it was what she wanted. She was very nervous, naturally, but nothing would stop her from being with the person she loved. After all, you only live once, and she was happy with Joey, she was more than happy with Joey!! She'd never been happier in her life before, and she'd only known her for 2 weeks, and they'd only been going out together for a week!! She still had to pinch herself to believe it.

They packed the uneaten food away, although there wasn't much left, into the hamper and cool box. Taking out another beer each and taking off their towels, they lay down on the blanket together again, facing each other, using the life jackets as cushions, and wrapping the sarong around themselves again.

"You know I have been thinking about us maybe renting somewhere together, if it works out at Leahs. Well, I mean us and Rubes of course. I couldn't leave her, she's my sister, I've got to take care of her now that dads, well you know, not well. She's got to be with me. That's OK by you isn't it?" Worried that Joey wouldn't be interested in having a teenager hanging around her.

"Of course it's OK Charlie. I think she's a great kid. You've done a good job with her, you should be proud of yourself you know."

Charlie smiled, pleased that Joey would be happy about Ruby being with them.

Joey continued thoughtfully, "You know, I've been thinking about buying a place, now that my inheritance has been sorted out. How would you feel about moving in with me if I did?" she said looking directly at Charlie.

"Well yeah, if things go well at Leah's, if we get the chance to try and live together there, then that'd be great."

"Great!! That's great!!" said Joey overcome with emotion.

"If we do move in together, I mean into our own place, whether it's renting or buying, I'd like us to think about renting or buying it between us. You've told me you're comfortably off, but I like to pay my way Jo, well it'd be mine and Rubes way in this case. I'm not a sponger Jo, I earn an OK salary, so I'd want to split the rent or mortgage half and half, or even 1/3 to 2/3's as they'd be me and Rubes. You'd be OK about that wouldn't you?" Charlie could see that Joey was thinking about what she'd just said. Joey took a few swigs of her beer, while thinking about how she was going to reply to what Charlie had said.

She began slowly. "You know I've only ever been open and honest with you babe. So, here goes. I've told you before that I'm doing OK, money wise, and I must say I'd rather buy than rent a place. So, I do plan to buy somewhere, because apart from anything, I miss having my own space. I mean living at Georgies is great, don't get me wrong, they've been great this last year, and I'm sure living at Leahs will be great too, if she's OK about it of course. But I really want a home of my own, well hopefully our own. Where we can be ourselves, and do what we want to do, when we want to do it. Do you know what I mean?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I can understand that, I feel the same about living at Leahs. It would have been nice to just have been me and Rubes. But then with my shifts and work, it's been good to have had someone around for company for Rubes. But if we got somewhere for just the 3 of us, I think I'd like that."

"Babe, I don't quite know how to say the next bit, without seeming, well, a bit bigheaded, to be honest. So I'm just going to say it." Joey took a deep breath "the way I see it, the options are for me to buy somewhere, and you and Rubes move in with me, or we could buy somewhere between us. But, and this is the but, if we buy somewhere between us, I hope I'm not going to upset you here babe, but I'm not entirely sure you'd be able to afford a mortgage on the type of property that I'd be looking at."

"Oh, I see. Well what type of place were you thinking of?"

"Well, in a nice area, a place near the beach, or overlooking the ocean, ermm, reasonable sized swimming pool, 4 or 5 bedrooms, office space, gym space, reasonable garden, double garage, an outbuilding for somewhere to store my gear and equipment, terrace, bar-b-q area. It doesn't have to have all those things straight off though, it could be a house with potential, a wreck even, that could be done up, just how I or we want it." She said smiling at Charlie.

"OK, tell me the bad news. How much are you thinking on spending on this place?"

Joey cleared her throat "Well, ermm maybe up to 1.5M, depends how much I fell in love with it, and what it needed doing to it. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't buy somewhere for 500K if I loved it, and it had potential."

"Oh. I see." Charlie was shocked at the sort of money that Joey was talking about. "So, basically, I couldn't afford a mortgage for anywhere near half of it anyway." Charlie pondered how she felt about that.

"Charlie, that doesn't matter to me, and won't bother me, so I wouldn't want it to bother you. I've been lucky in my working life, I've earnt a lot of money, and hopefully I'll be able to do that for a little bit longer. I also got a lot of inheritance money when my family were killed. So, a very unfortunate life event that ended up with me 'lucky' in some respects, in that I can afford to buy a fabulous house to live in for the rest of my life, and to be able to do virtually anything I want to do. But, that's all come at a very high cost, in that I've got no one close to share it with me. I would love to share it you Charlie. If you feel like you'd like to be with me."

"But, honestly Jo, I would like to buy somewhere too, to give some security to Rubes, in the event of anything happening to me."

"Charlie, I would want to put the property in joint names you know. God forbid if anything happened to you, I would make sure Rubes was OK, I promise you that, here and now. If you'd feel uncomfortable about me buying somewhere for the 3 of us to live, you could always pay me rent. I'd be quite prepared to take payment in kind you know" she said trying to joke about it, giggling and smiling at Charlie.

"I'm not sure Jo, I need to think about things now." Said Charlie seriously.

"Well, why can't we just buy somewhere and not worry about who paid for what, and where the money came from, and just enjoy it for what it is. Life's too short Charlie. I've lost my entire family in the last year, you've lost your mum, and your dads not well Charlie. We should be making the best and most we can out of our own lives. We owe it to them to make the best of things. We've got an opportunity to do just that Charlie, lets not waste it. Please just think about it. Please." She pleaded, as she pulled Charlie in closer to her, holding her tight.

"I will think about it Jo. I will" she replied.

After a few minutes, Joey broke the silence. She suggested they talked about what they were going to do during the next week, realising that Charlie was going to need time to get back to her about the possibility of them getting a place together.

Their plans started with tonight, they were going to the surf club for drinks and a game of pool with friends.

Sunday, Charlie was spending time with Rubes, so Joey would go surfing.

Charlies shifts were 8 am to 6 pm all the next week and Joey was going to start her training on Monday. So they could meet up for an early morning run before Charlie went to work. Joey could them come to Leahs for breakfast, and Charlie could drop her off at home on the way to work.

Joey could then continue her training during the day. She'd go down the gym in the morning, and surf in the afternoon.

Then they could go to Judo together on Monday night. Charlie would pick her up on the way.

On Tuesday, the morning run was out for Joey, she was meeting with the manager of her company in Yabbie Creek, and Morag was coming down and picking her up at 7am, so they could go for breakfast and prepare for it first. Then Tuesday evening, Joey was taking Morag, Ross, Charlie and Ruby out to dinner. Charlie was planning to tell her dad and Morag about her and Joey. They hoped they would be happy for them, but Charlie was very nervous, even though she had Rubys support. She said she'd be there when Charlie told their dad and Morag. She hadn't decided whether she was going to tell them when they came back from dinner or before they went out. There may not be enough time before, as it depended on Joeys meeting in Yabbie Creek. They would have to play it by ear.

The morning run was on for Wednesday, and Joeys new gear should be getting delivered as well. So she would be sorting that out when it got there. She'd try and confirm a delivery time, and fit her surfing and gym work in around it. Then she could meet up with Charlie after her shift had finished.

A morning run for Thursday and Friday was on the cards as well. Joey could then again go down the gym, maybe a long bike ride if her mountain bike got delivered followed by another surf in the afternoon. Her friend Liz would be coming down on Friday afternoon, to stay for the next week, to support her through the memorial service next week. She would be staying at Georgies with Jo. So she wouldn't do any training in the afternoon, she show Liz around town a little bit, before introducing her to Charlie when they met up in the evening.

They held each other close while they were planning all the above times together.

"I guess we ought to start think about getting back babe." Said Joey reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess so. We've got to get ready for tonight haven't we. Thanks for today Jo, it' been lovely. I've really enjoyed myself. Everything was perfect. The reef, the food, oh yeah and not forgetting the company of course." She laughed.

"Umm, I'm glad you had such good time. I did too. And your choice of game was the best I've ever played – we ought to play it again sometime soon I think!!" she said seductively.

Charlie laughed "most definitely!!"

They kissed tenderly. "Come on babe, lets gets dressed, and packed up and get going."

They packed up and Joey took them back to the harbour. They unloaded the rib, and Charlie dropped Joey and the gear off at Gerogies, before they kissed each other goodbye until they saw each other that evening at the surf club.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

Georgie and Joey arrived at the surf club after everyone else. Leah, Charlie, Martha and Jack, May and Angelo and Hugo were already there.

They got 9 beers from the bar on the way in, and took them on a tray to the table that everyone was standing around. "Cheers everyone." said Joey.

"Thanks" they all replied.

Joey smiled at Charlie. 'She looks damn hot tonight' thought Joey. She had on tight black jeans, emphasizing her cute bum, her long lender legs, and her slim waist. She had on a high neck black vest that was tucked into her jeans, emphasizing her ample breasts. Joey could hardly tear her eyes away from her.

Charlie smiled back at Joey. 'She looks damn hot tonight' thought Charlie. Joey had on black skinny jeans and a cream shirt that was hanging loose, outside her jeans.

Charlie just wanted to put her arms around her waist, pulling her in tight, and kiss her. But she wasn't ready to tell everyone about them yet, as she needed to speak to her dad on Tuesday first, so that would have to wait for now. She knew that Joey loved her, and would be patient, and in private they had a normal relationship with each other.

After their chat earlier at the beach, she knew that they were both thinking the relationship was anything but short term, having talked about the possibility of living together, so that was a major plus. Charlie just needed to open up to everyone, and decide how she felt about the house buying situation.

Hugo walked round the table to speak to Joey. He asked her if she was seeing anyone. Hoping he may be able to take her out himself, as she was a beautiful looking and most intriguing woman.

"Yep, I am."

"You've only been back 2 weeks haven't you? That was quick work."

"Well, when you see something you want that's worth having, you have to go for it don't you, no point in hanging around eh."

"So, is it serious? Or have I got a chance?" He asked.

"Yes it's serious, and no you haven't got a chance anyway." Joey laughed.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl actually." Joey said. Hugo stood there gob-smacked. He'd only come to the Bay a couple of months ago and didn't know Joeys history.

"NO!!" he shouted, causing everyone else to stop talking and turn their attention to the pair. "Oh God, well, I wouldn't have known. A girl, oh my God, what a waste. Anyone we know then? Are they coming tonight?"

"All in good time Hugo, all in good time." She laughed.

"Why the big secret?"

"No big secret Hugo, I just don't want you to keep starring at her and drooling all night long." Trying to make a joke of it, aware that the others were now listening.

"Hot is she then?" asked Hugo.

"Very." Joey said. Charlie smiled, and blushed slightly, oblivious to everyone but Joey.

"What…."

"No more questions Hugo. Isn't it your round?" trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, come on Hugo, your round" said Leah, trying to divert attention from her friends.

After a couple more drinks, Hugo moved his attention to Charlie. He told her he would like to continue where their one night stand had left off. Charlie politely told him she wasn't interested.

He asked her if she was seeing anyone. She thought about her answer for a split second and replied "yes I am Hugo."

"Oh, not another one." Charlie flinched, thinking he realised she was gay.

"What?" she said.

"Another lovely lady already taken. I keep missing the boat." Luckily he didn't ask her for any details, so she didn't have to tell any white lies. He just assumed she was straight, as she'd been out with Roman, Angelo and himself.

They all played pool, taking it in turns to play doubles against each other. Hugo was still flirting with Charlie, standing behind her when she was taking a shot, even though she told him to leave her alone, he laughed, and carried on flirting.

When it was Charlies turn to buy a round, he followed her to the bar, and out his arm round her waist. Georgie had to drag Joey to the toilets, as she couldn't take her eyes off them, and Georgie thought she was in danger of letting the cat out of the bag.

"Jo, don't do or say anything you'll regret, you can't do that to Charlie. It has to be her decision. I know it's hard, but you know that's how it's got to be." said a very worried Georgie once they were in the toilet.

"It's fine, honestly Sherlock. I won't say anything. We had a long talk about insecurities earlier today, and honestly, it's not a problem. We've both been very open and honest with each other, so there are no surprises on the cards for us. I just don't like him pawing her that's all. But she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"I guess he'll get the hint, eventually. Well, he is a bit slow isn't he?" Said Georgie, they laughed loudly. "Anyway, hasn't he been there before?" asked Georgie.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning that Sherlock." Joey said.

"Sorry Jo." Said Georgie, feeling guilty. "That came out wrongly."

"It's OK. They had a, very drunken, one nightstand. That lasted about a minute if you must know." Joey laughed.

"Oh." Said Georgie, suppressing a fit of the giggles.

"So, although I guess I'm a bit jealous Sherlock, we've all got a past. But I've got the last laugh, because she loves me, and she wants to be with me. So, I remind myself how many times, to use your rather crude term, that I've been there, and how many more times I'm gonna go there." As a huge grin overtook her face.

"OK, point taken Jo. Point taken." Said Georgie giggling uncontrollably now.

"Of course, I do want everyone to know we're together though. She's going to speak to her dad and Morag on Tuesday when they're down. And then the guys out there after that. So fingers crossed it goes OK. She's going to speak to Leah again about VJ, and if she's OK, then just to let you know I might be moving in with them." Joey smiled at Georgie.

"That's great Jo. That's really great!! I hope it goes OK, I really do, you guys are fantastic together. I really mean that, you're just made for each other!!"

"Gee, thanks Sherlock, that means a lot to me. Thanks!!" She said embracing her friend.

"Hey, how do you fancy going to the Strat {The 'Stratosphere' is Yabbie Creeks gay nightclub} tonight? I could do with letting my haor down a bit. Shall I see if Anna wants to come pick us up after work. What do you say?"

"Ok, sounds good, yeah Sherlock, why not." Joey said.

"What about Charlie though? Will she come with us?" asked Georgie.

"Well, if she wants to, she will."

"How?" asked Georgie.

"She's a cop, she'll figure it out." Said Joey laughing. She headed back out, back to the pool table. Charlie smiled at her and handed her a beer. "Thanks." Joey said smiling back, finding it hard to remember not to say 'babe' at the end.

Georgie came out of the loos and said "Hey guys, Anna's coming over in an hour or so, and we're going for a night out at the Strat. Anyone else fancy coming? We can get a few in the car, the rest can take a taxi."

"Count us out" said Martha. "Yeah and us" said Angelo. That only left Leah, Charlie and Hugo. Hugo was tempted, but knew that the talent on display would not be interested in him.

"Count me out too." Said Leah "I'm at work early in the morning as usual."

They didn't seem to notice that Charlie hadn't replied. Only Joey, Georgie and Leah did.

Charlie was wondering how she could go out with Joey when Anna came to pick her up. Perhaps she could leave, and get a taxi there and meet them later? She went to the toilets. Leah followed her in.

"Charlie, if you want to go out with them, I'll leave at the same time in a taxi, and we can pretend you're coming home with me. No one will be any the wiser. They're all to drunk to notice anything anyway." Said Leah, hoping to help.

"Oh that would be great. If you're sure you don't mind, that's really good of you Leah. Thanks a lot. I will get round to telling everyone Leah, just not yet. I need to see my dad and Morag first next week. OK."

"Look Charlie, as far as I'm concerned, it's none of anyone elses business but yours" She said rubbing her hand up and down Charlies arm. "And I'm here to support you, whatever you do, OK."

"Thanks Leah, that means a lot. Really, thanks." Charlie texted Joey with the plan, and as she walked out of the toilets, back to the pool table, Joey received the text. As she scrolled through and read it, her face was taken over by a massive grin.

"Looks like someone's just received some good news." Said a rather drunk Martha.

"I most certainly have" still beaming about Charlies text. She looked up and saw Charlie walking towards them. She tried to subtly take in all of her girl friends beauty and sexiness, while trying not to be too obvious to the others in the group.

Charlie was smiling, and seemed to be more relaxed now, her shoulders less tense, Joey noticed. They'd both been slightly jumpy and edgy all evening. They'd had such a great day out together, just being themselves, and then when they'd got to the surf club, they couldn't be themselves, and it seemed to disintegrate into a bit of a mess. Even having to try and remember not to say 'babe' and 'honey' was difficult, as it was now so natural for them in private.

As Charlie reached the group, Georgie passed her a bottle of beer. She looked and winked at Joey as she drank it, giggling slightly. Joey smiled at her, looking forward to their night ahead.

When Anna came into the surf club, she came over to the table, and put her arm around a slightly tipsy Georgie. She kissed her on the cheek, grinning "Hi Georgie, ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Jo, you ready?"

"Yep." Said Joey eagerly, swigging down the last few gulps of beer left in the bottle.

"Ok, I'm off now as well" said Leah "night all. Charlie you ready to go? We can share a taxi."

"Oh yeah, good idea, thanks Leah. Night all." Said Charlie.

As the five of them walked out to the car park, Charlie said to Leah, "Thanks Leah, I appreciate it."

"No problem Charlie, have fun OK. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks, and please tell Rubes I'll be home later on in the morning for our day together."

"Will do."


	55. Chapter 55

_Hey guys,_

_Been having quite a few probs in the last couple of days like everyone else uploading, so I apologise for the slow updating._

_Also, Saturday as usual is a busy day for me, so hopefully this update will work._

_Enjoy_

_AJ. ___

Chapter 55.

As Charlie walked over to Annas car, Joey opened the back door and held it open for Charlie. She smacked her on the bum as she got in, and said "Hurry up slow coach and move over" laughing. "Right lets go Anna." She said as she got in and leaned towards Charlie, kissing her. "I've been wanting to do that all night." She whispered into Charlies ear. They held hands laughing together, as Anna drove towards Yabbie Creek.

When Anna parked up, they got out the car and joined the queue to get in. Charlie was a bit self-conscious, secretly hoping no one would recognise her. Joey noticed her tense up again. She hugged her "It'll be OK babe, don't worry."

When they got in, Joey dragged her through the throng of sweaty bodies to the bar. "Beer?" she asked.

"Yes please hon."

"Wait here then babe" said Joey, as they got to a pillar by the bar, kissing her "I won't be long."

Joey got in the queue. It was taking ages to get anywhere near the bar tonight. Still, at least it was moving, even though it was very slow. She decided to get 2 beers each, to save having to queue up again any time soon.

She kept glancing round to make sure Charlie was OK. They kept smiling at each other through the mass of people.

As she looked around again, she noticed that someone had approached Charlie, and was now leaning against the pillar, and leaning close towards Charlie, and seemed to be shouting in her ear.

Joey was now regretting leaving Charlie there, wishing she'd kept her with her and taken her to the bar.

She saw red, "Bloody queue" she muttered to herself under her breath, while edging ever nearer the bar.

She kept glancing round at Charlie, who stood there, arms crossed, obviously not at all comfortable with the attention she was receiving from not one, but now three women. "Keep your fucking hands to yourselves" muttered Joey. As at last the barman took her order. "Four buds please." She shouted at him. She paid him, and didn't even wait for the change, as she turned and went steaming off towards Charlie as quickly as she could.

**

Charlie had only been leaning against the pillar for a couple of minutes when a woman approached her.

The woman lent in close, to shout in Charlies ear, "Hi gorgeous, haven't noticed you in here before. Just moved to the area or on your hols?"

"New to area." Answered Charlie politely.

"Like a drink, or dance, or both then?" she asked, looking Charlie up and down.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Hoping to put the woman off.

The woman huffed "some girlfriend, leaving you all on your own. I'd think about dumping her and coming out with me instead, if I were you."

"I don't think so. Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping away." Using her authoritative police voice.

"Woah there" said the woman, putting her hands up "calm down gorgeous. Only talking to you."

Then two other women approached Charlie, one putting her hand on Charlies bum, squeezing it. She shouted in Charlies ear "lets go to the toilets right now hot stuff."

Charlie took the womans hand off her bum "keep your hands to yourself." Sending the woman a warning look. The three woman were all captivated by Charlie, and her attempts to fend them off.

The first woman was now cross herself, at having more competition for Charlies affections. The warning looks she was giving the other 2 women was not working though, they stood their ground.

While Charlie was not overly drunk, and quite capable of looking after herself, she did feel uncomfortable and slightly threatened by being surrounded by these three persistent women all at once.

She glanced nervously at the bar, to suddenly see Joey pushing her way back towards her, in an effort to get back to her quickly. A small wave of relief swept over her.

"Scuse me ladies" said Joey, breaking the circle to pass 2 beers to Charlie, wrapping her now free arm around Charlies waist, "shall we move babe" she said.

Charlie nodded "Yes honey". And Joey guided Charlie away from them. Joey directed her towards the back wall, where there were some seats in a small room just off it. As they walked away, the women couldn't help but admire both Charlie and Joey from behind. Two in particular smiled as they thought to themselves that they would keep their eyes open and try their luck later on, when the sexy women had had a few more drinks.

Joey took Charlie into a fairly free corner of the room. It was slightly quieter in there, and there was a free stool, and a shelf, so Joey helped Charlie onto the stool, while they put their beers on the shelf.

"I'm sorry babe. I should've taken you with me to the bar. Bloody queue, bloody women." She huffed.

"No probs hon. I can take care of myself you know. I'm a big girl now." Laughing at Joeys strop. And trying not to show Joey how uncomfortable she had felt by the attention.

Charlie pulled Joey towards her on the stool, and wrapped her legs around her waist, and put her arms over her shoulders, linking her hands behind Joeys neck. Joey pressed herself into Charlie, squeezing her bum, and wrapping one arm round her waist, pulling herself in tight.

Charlie didn't feel at all self conscious in the club. The small room they were in was filled with couples kissing and practically making out with each other. She felt she could be herself here as well.

They looked at each other smiling, and lent forward to kiss each other tenderly on the lips. They broke apart looked deep into each others eyes, smiling broadly, then kissed again, harder, and ever more desperate for each other. Their kiss grew deeper, their tongues clashing, seeking to taste each others mouths, trying to go in as deep as they could. They broke off for a breath, and resumed, nibbling each others lips, tongues playing with each other tongues, flicking and rubbing against each other. Joeys left hand was still on Charlies bum, her right hand now rubbing and massaging Charlies breasts gently through her vest. Her excitement growing as Charlie nipples became hard.

Charlies right hand was in Joeys jeans, squeezing her bum gently. Her left hand was under Joeys shirt, gently massaging her breasts and teasing the erect nipples through the fabric of her bra.

They broke off, regaining their breath, foreheads resting against each other, panting deeply, smiling at each other, looking deeply into each others eyes with love and heated desire.

"I love you so much Charlie." Joey whispered.

"I love you too honey." Said Charlie.

"Come on babe, let's finish our drinks and have a dance shall we?" Charlie nodded at her. And they finished off their beers, still leaning in tight to each other, touching and kissing while they were drinking.

They left their empty bottles on the shelf, and Joey led Charlie to the dance floor.

The music was still pumping through the club, the place was heaving with drunk, sweaty bodies. People were jumping up and down, bumping into each other, as they got lost in the music.

Joey and Charlie danced closely together, holding hands occasionally, or sidling up to each other, girating groin against groin, arms pulling each other in close, or hands running over each others bodies They would take it in turns to dance behind each other, wrapping themselves around each other, moving seductively to the music.

They danced for over an hour, before Charlie needed to go to the loo. She pulled Joey off the dance floor "where are the loos?" she asked her.

"Over there, at the end of the bar" Joey pointed towards the doors by the bar. "I'll get us another drink while you're in there". Said Joey.

Charlie nodded and walked towards the toilets.


	56. Chapter 56

_Guys,_

_As some of you have already guessed, Charlie's in for a bit of a rough ride in this chapter._

_Also in the next couple of weeks of this 'story time'…..but please don't worry, don't forget this is a 'nice' story, and everything will (hopefully) turn out OK in the end!!! Just how we all want it to!!!_

_And don't forget, if they go through a bit of a bad patch, then it'll only make them stronger together!!_

_Funkyshaz57 – confession – I've borrowed an idea for the storyline for this chapter from your 'a second chance at love' – hope you don't mind!! :-)_

_AJ._

Chapter 56.

As Joey stood in the queue for the bar again, she noticed two of the women who had surrounded Charlie earlier, walk into the toilets after her. She suddenly got a strange uneasy feeling about it, and a chill ran up her spine, so she left the queue quickly, heading for the toilets herself.

Charlie joined the small queue in the loos, and as someone came out of a cubicle, she walked into it. Suddenly she was pushed sharply in the back from behind, making her slam into the cubicle wall in front of her. The door was slammed shut behind her

"Hey" she shouted, turning round to see the two women from earlier standing there.

"Hello again hot stuff." One of them said.

"What…." Started Charlie, before they both lunged at her. They both started groping her breasts, pushing her back against the cubicle wall. She started to fight back instinctively, managing to get a couple of punches on target, before they grabbed one of her arms each to stop her from hitting them again. "Stop....stop....get off....get off...." she shrieked at them, before they continued with their assault. Their hands hurting her breasts as they squeezed them so savagely. They tried to pull her vest out of her jeans, so they could get their hands on her without her bra and vest in the way. Luckily the jeans were tight, and the vest was quite long and tucked in very firmly. They gave up that plan of attack momentarily, as one of them was now rubbing her hand hard between Charlies legs over her jeans, while the other began to try and undo her jeans zip and button. They hoped to release the vest from her jeans that way, so they could grope her breasts and pull her jeans and underwear down and could continue their assault further.

Charlie wriggled and struggled with all her strength, to try and keep them at bay, hardly able to comprehend what was happening to her, and pleading for it to end. She just automatically carried on fighting back with all her might, and all the effort she could muster. "stop….get off...." she whimpered at them again.

Joey entered the toilets, to hear a shriek and muffled "get off".

"Charlie?" she shouted loudly.

"Jo, in her...." Charlie managed, before a hand covered her mouth.

"CHARLIE?" Joey shouted louder.

Charlie was still trying to fight them off, kicking and wriggling, trying to get free from their grips. She managed to kick the cubicle door, alerting Joey to which one she was in. Her jeans button had now been undone, and her zip was being pulled down. She tried to bend over slightly so the women couldn't reach her zip anymore, but they pushed her shoulders back against the wall again.

"CHARLIE?" Joey shouted again.

Joey began to kick at the door, trying to force it open. A guy who had also been in the queue, who was alarmed at what appeared to be happening, pulled her back "allow me," he said.

With one kick the door flew open, to reveal Charlie looking petrified in the clutches of the two women. Joey went berserk, her eyes were big and wild. She launched herself at the nearest one, punching her several times in the face, breaking her nose in the process, kicking her as hard as she could when she fell on the floor. She turned towards the second, who had now released Charlie from her grip, and just as she was about to punch her in the face, the guy who had kicked the door in, pulled her back "Woah, stop it love."

She wriggled and tried to break free from his hold, "LET ME GO!!!" she screamed at him "LET ME GO!!!"

Charlie, now released from her captors grasp, attacked the second woman herself, kicking and punching her, breaking her nose as well, before she too fell to the floor.

Both the women were now on the floor of the cubicle, holding their broken noses, blood pouring out of them. Joey was still trying to punch and kick them both "YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!" she was screaming at them "YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!"

Quite a crowd had gathered and security was now trying to clear the area, and sort out what had happened.

Charlie stepped over the two women on the floor, and rushed into Joeys embrace, the guy now having released her as security had shown up.

They clung to each other "God babe, are you OK? Fucking bitches!! What did they do?…did they hurt you?…did they?…oh God…" as she rubbed one hand up Charlies back, the other arm was round her waist, holding her tightly. Joey was shaking with anger at what the women had been doing to Charlie.

Charlie was also shaking, from a mixture of shock and anger herself. "Yes….ermm…no…no honey, they just held my arms, and …ermm….groped me through my vest. Good job I had it tucked tightly into my jeans." She tried to make a joke of it, but shuddered at the thought that the assault could have been much worse if Joey hadn't turned up when she did, or she'd been wearing a skirt or different top.

To say that Joey was absolutely furious, and completely shocked that this had happened, was an understatement. She was devastated. This was their first time out together, in public. It should have been a fun evening, dancing and relaxing together, enjoying their night out. How could this have happened, in a gay nightclub as well? Joey couldn't take it in.

"I'm so sorry babe, I'm so sorry." Joey whispered into Charlies ear, as she held her tight, comforting her, as she trembled and cried into Joeys shoulder.

As security led the two women out of the cubicle, Joey kicked them both as hard as she could for good measure. Glad that she'd opted for shoes rather than sandals tonight. "You're both dead if I ever see you again" she shouted at them as they were dragged away.

"Honey, you can't say that. You'll get arrested for threatening to murder someone." Sniffled Charlie, worried for Joey.

"I don't care. Anyway, it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. I meant it. Fucking bitches." She muttered again. "God, I'm so glad I saw them come in here after you babe, or God knows what they would have done. What are they like, I mean, what fucking animals." She pulled Charlie in even closer, never wanting to let her go again. "I should have protected you Charlie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She said again, almost crying herself, at what they'd put Charlie through.

"It's not your fault Jo. They're just…just.…nasty….. animals. Anyway, you did protect me, you saved me from them didn't you. It could have been a lot worse honey." She said shuddering in Joeys embrace.

She pulled back slightly from Joey, and looked at her jeans. She pulled the zip up, and did the button up, so thankful that they'd not managed to pull her top up or her jeans down.

Joey pulled her back into her arms tenderly.

Another security woman arrived, and suggested she escort them to the managers office. Joey turned and thanked the guy who had kicked the door in. He nodded back to her. Security asked him his details, so they could pass them onto the police to take his statement later.

Georgie and Anna saw security walking through the club with Jo and Charlie, and followed them, trying to see what had happened. All four of them went into the office with the security guard.

The manager was very apologetic. He'd called the police in, to arrest the 2 women, and to come and take statements. Charlie tensed up a bit. Joey gripped her hand tighter and looked at her. "you have to do this babe." Charlie nodded, recognising this fact.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

Charlie was shivering slightly, partly with the cold, but mainly through a bit of shock. Joey asked Anna if she'd kindly get her hoody out of her car for her. Anna obliged, and the security woman escorted her to the car park, so she could come straight back in the club again without queuing or paying.

The managers got all four of them a coffee when Anna came back in.

Charlie put on Joeys hoody, and although it wasn't the right time, Joey thought she looked really cute in it. Charlie snuggled into it, smelling and inhaling Joeys scent on the soft fabric, making her feel safe. She took Joeys hand back in hers, smiling weakly at Joey as she did so.

Georgie asked the manager if they had CCTV in the toilets, or near the pillar where the women had first approach Charlie. He said they'd hand all CCTV footage to the police as a matter of course.

Before the police arrived, Joey looked at Charlie, and said quietly, so no one else could hear, "babe, would you like Georgie to sit here with you, while you're colleagues are here." Not wanting to put anymore stress on Charlie, by having Joey sitting there holding her hand, feeling she needed to explain anything to her colleagues.

Charlie looked at Joey "no hon, I'd like you to stay next to me please." Joey smiled at her, and squeezed her hand tighter.

The police arrived a little time later, and as they walked into the office, the constables acknowledged Charlie and Georgie.

"Senior, Constable" they said nodding. Surprised that the Senior was at the club, but then straight people go to gay clubs with gay friends don't they, so they weren't unduly phased.

The manager however, was shocked that two of the people in his office were police officers, knowing that this could mean more problems for his clubs reputation.

"Right, who needs to give us a statement?" asked the officer.

"I do Jackson"

"OK Senior. Would you like to do it here and now, or at the station some other time?" giving his senior colleague the respect and option she deserved.

"I'll do a brief statement now Jackson, so you can get the ball rolling with the women in custody, then I'll catch up with you next week at work, after Tuesday, and give you a more detailed one then OK." She hoped that Joey would realise what she meant by saying that.

He got his statement paperwork out of his file, and sat in the managers chair, as he had vacated the office to leave the police to it. He was trying to steady his nerves, as he didn't know what exactly had happened here this evening, but he didn't want to mess the paperwork up, as his Senior was involved, so he needed to get it right.

"OK Senior, in your own words, please tell me what happened here this evening."

Charlie didn't know what she was going to say, as she knew that if she mentioned Joey was her girlfriend that it would be all over the station by tomorrow. But she also knew that the 2 women and any other witnesses would say something about it in their statements.

While she was planning to tell the rest of her close family and friends next week, she wasn't quite prepared to tell the whole of the Bay just yet. She was getting herself worked up about it all now. She needed to calm down. That's why she thought about only doing a brief statement now, and saying she would do a detailed one after Tuesday – after she'd told her dad and Morag.

Charlie began to briefly recount the evening to Jackson, beginning with the women surrounding her at the pillar, then, she went on to the moment when she entered the toilet, and what happened up until security arrived. She managed to get through the statement by implying Joey was her friend. She'd not really said she was or wasn't her friend or girlfriend, so she didn't lie, or upset Joey. If the Jackson had been any good at his job, he would have pressed her further, or realised that she meant girlfriend and not friend.

When she gave him the more detailed statement next week, she would say that her and Joey were a couple, as all her close family and friends would know about them by then.

"So I'll need a statement from this Joey as well." Jackson said looking at Charlie. " Who's that, one of you?" looking at Anna and Joey.

"Ermm, it's me." Said Joey quietly. She'd realised what Charlie meant when she'd told this Jackson she'd do a more detailed statement after Tuesday, so she knew she had to be brief and careful with her words herself.

"Right, are you ready to give a statement now Joey?" she looked at Charlie.

"May as well yes. Perhaps I could give a brief one now too, and then a more detailed one later next week, when I can come down the station to see you?" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be fine. I'll let the Senior and Watson know when I'm free, I'm sure they'll pass the details on. Right, firstly, I'll need your full name, and then, please tell me, in your own words, what happened here tonight."

Joey gave him the details he needed, and then recounted her experience of the evening.

When Joey had finished, and was happy with what Jackson had written, he said to them "I doubt that the two women concerned will be pressing charges against you two for assault, for breaking their noses. Nice punches by the way!! Of course, them pressing charges will depend on whether they admit the charges against themselves or not. But from what you're told us, it looks like a pretty obvious guilty verdict staring them in the face, and they'd be mad to deny it."

Georgie piped up "Ermm Jackson, I know that way up the coast a couple of women are wanted in connection with a couple of sexual assaults in night clubs. This looks like it may be the same women. Even though we're 200 miles away from the last reported assault. Don't forget, this type of assault may not always be reported by many people, they maybe too scared, embarrassed or ashamed to report it. Perhaps you'd like to ask them some further questions along that line when you interview them. Plus, if we can get them charged with all the current outstanding assaults, that may give people the courage to come forward, if they too have been attacked."

"We'll do what we can Watson. Now, is there's anything else we can do for you Senior? Did you need a lift home or anything?"

"No, I'll take her home thanks Constable." Said Anna.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58.

When they got back to Georgies, they had a shower together, nothing sexual, it was just to be close to each other. Charlie just wanted to wash the evenings events away, so she asked Joey to help her, as her energy seemed to have deserted her.

Joey got the water running so it would heat up, and got an extra large clean fluffy towel out for Charlie.

She took Charlie into the bathroom, and helped her undress, taking off her hoody first. As she took it off, she noticed the bruising around Charlies wrists already beginning to show. There were a few scratches up her arms as well. She could cry for what they'd done to the woman she loved more than anything or anyone else in the World.

She helped her out of her jeans, and vest, and then her underwear. Charlies breasts were also beginning to show signs of bruising beginning to come out. Her beautiful, soft, tender skin, damaged and mauled by those animals.

She bit her lip, as a lump came to her throat, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She tested the water, and then got in the shower, gently pulling Charlie in after her. Charlie looked completely worn out.

Joey did cry now "I'm so sorry I didn't stop them babe, look what they've done to you."

"It's not your fault honey." Charlie squeaked.

Joey held Charlie into her tender embrace, the hot water cascading over them. Charlie could hold her own tears in no longer either, she collapsed into Joeys arms, shuddering uncontrollably.

After several minutes of embracing, Joey began to wash Charlie. She washed her hair, then rinsed it through, she gently rubbed shower gel over her and rinsed her down. She had a quick wash herself, then switched the water off. She got out the shower, picked up Charlies towel and wrapped it round her, rubbing her back slowly up and down. She stopped briefly, to wrap her own towel around herself. Then led Charlie by the hand back to her bedroom.

She sat Charlie on the bed, and wrapped a smaller towel around her hair to dry it. She quickly dried herself off, and got into her own PJ's.

Then Joey helped Charlie dry off as well, before she dressed her in some of her PJ's, so she would feel warm and snug. She helped Charlie into her bed, and left the bedside lamp on, while she switched off the main light.

As they lay in bed, holding each other close, Joey comforting her as much as she could, wanting to take the pain away, they talked briefly about the evening.

Charlie said she'd never seen Joey looking so wild as she was when the cubicle door was kicked open. She was shocked, but so very glad that she'd been there to help her.

It seemed to be a repeat of the evening of the party, when Joey had been attacked by drunken Greg.

Charlie had rescued her then, and now Joey had repaid the compliment, so to speak.

Joey said she didn't really think about what she did, she was on autopilot. When see saw the two woman assaulting Charlie, she'd just gone ballistic. She just wanted to protect her, and keep her safe.

"God Charlie, I don't know what I'd have done if they'd have really hurt you. I mean not that they haven't hurt you. I would have killed them I think. I could kill them now anyway. I can't tell you how bloody mad I feel. They've got no right to touch you. It's your body. Bloody bitches."

"I know hon. I felt the same last week when Greg attacked you. You were so brave though. I was so impressed with you. Especially when you were at the station, and when you demanded the money for your dress. I was so proud of you." She said tearfully.

"Shush babe. It's OK. I'm more concerned with you at the moment." She said, kissing Charlie on the forehead. She lifted up Charlies right hand, and kissed the bruises around her wrist. "I wish I could take the bruises away as easily as that." She said gently. "How are you feeling? Really?" she asked softly.

"I'm OK I think. A bit sore and bruised. Still in a bit of shock I guess. But I'll be OK." She said quietly, snuggling closer to Joey. "Just hold me please honey."

"Babe, I think maybe we ought to go to the station tomorrow, and maybe get some pictures of these bruises around your wrists, and scratches on your arms, to use as evidence, in case we need it. What do you say?"

"I guess I should. I'm always trying to get victims to do similar things, so I need to take a bit of my own advice."

"Ermm, what about the bruising to your breasts babe? What do you want to do about that?"

"Well, I'll guess I could get a doctor to look at them and make a statement confirming the bruising I guess. But I'm not having any photos taken. Perhaps Rachel or Anna would do it? What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess either of them would be a good idea. You can decide tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah, OK. And by the way, I'm glad you realised what I was doing about giving the statements. We can give full ones on Wednesday, after I've spoken to dad on Tuesday Ok."

"Yeah babe, I knew what you meant, and it's fine. It's your call babe. Whatever you want is fine by me. Wednesday is OK."

Joey was pleased that Charlie seemed to be coping at the moment. She'd have to keep an eye on her though. Joey knew Charlie was a very strong person, and she knew she'd be OK. She'd be there for Charlie, just as she'd been there for her after Greg.

"You OK to nod off now babe?"

"Yeah Jo."

"OK. Well, I just want to let you know that I love you Charlie, and I'm not going anywhere. So wake me up if you need to during the night OK." Kissing her on the forehead.

"I will, thanks honey, and I love you too Jo. Night honey."

"Night babe."

They snuggled down together, holding each other close, until sleep took them both.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

Charlie had a fit-full nights sleep, waking up a few times whimpering, and pushing and punching out. Joey held her tight, whispering to her and comforting her until she dropped off again each time.

When they finally woke up in the morning, Charlie snuggled closer to Joey "morning honey" she mumbled.

"Morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" Joey asked, unable to look into her lovers eyes, as she was resting her head on her shoulder against her neck, she lifted her head up slightly with her fingers.

"I'm OK I think hon. I'm OK. I feel much better now thanks."

"Well, it's 9.30 am now, shall we stay in here a bit longer then get up for brekkie?"

"Sounds good hon." Said Charlie.

Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then took her fingers away from under Charlies chin, so she could lay her head back down on her shoulder.

Charlie moved her head so it was resting on Joeys right shoulder, snuggling under her chin.

Joey played with Charlies hair with her right hand, and held Charlies right hand with her left hand, entwining their fingers, and resting their hands on her stomach. Charlie had her right leg draped over Joeys legs.

"I love you Charlie." Joey whispered to Charlie.

"I love you too Jo."

There was quiet knock on the bedroom door, before Georgie poked her head in "Hey guys, are you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, we are Sherlock."

"How are you Charlie, OK?"

"I'm OK thanks Georgie, I'm OK."

"Good. Good. Ermm, would you guys like some breakfast? We could get it ready and you could come down in say 15 minutes, or we could bring it up here on a tray. What would you prefer?"

"Babe, did you want to eat here or downstairs?" asked Joey.

"Ermm, we'll go downstairs Jo." After all, there was no need to be frightened or embarrassed about facing her friends, was there?

"We'll come down in a bit then Sherlock. Thanks."

"OK, see you in 15 then." Georgie said, and closed the door behind her as she went downstairs to help Anna with breakfast.

"I guess we'd better get up then babe."

"Just a couple more minutes, please hon. Just hold me for a couple more minutes." Charlie said wriggling in closer.

After leaving Charlie dozing for another ten minutes, Joey gently kissed Charlie on the top of her head. "Wakey wakey beautiful, time for breakfast."

"Umm, OK, just give me a couple more minutes."

"You've had 10 more minutes, time to move, or breakfast will be cold. Anyway, it's usually me who needs longer to get going in the morning." She laughed.

"Umm, just a couple more minutes" Charlie said again.

"I'm going to tickle you if you don't move in a 10 seconds." Joey warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Charlie said, lifting her head and opening one eye to look at Joey.

"Try me." Giggled Joey. She began slowly counting out loud "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight" she moved her hands, getting ready to tickle Charlie around her middle. "nine, ten. Times up." Charlie showed no sign of moving. Joey began tickling her gently on her tummy. Charlie giggled, and Joey said "Are you going to get up, or am I going to have to tickle some more?"

"OK, OK, I'm getting out of bed." Charlie put her hands up laughing "I give up."

They got out of bed, and Joey stood next to Charlie, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you Charlie Buckton."

"I love you too Joey Collins." They smiled at each other, kissed tenderly, and Charlie said "thank you for last night honey. You really helped me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, it's a good job you'll never have to find out then babe." Joeys smile beamed at her. Charlies eyes twinkled, her heart fluttered and she blushed at Joeys words, smiling shyly back at Joey.

"We'd better go down for brekkie, or they'll be wondering what's going on." She said.

They went downstairs in their PJ's, and had breakfast with Georgie and Anna.

They were both pleased that Charlie seemed OK, and told her if she needed anything they were there for her.

"Actually Anna" began Charlie "I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to get some photos of the bruises on my wrists for evidence. But I don't want to have any photos taken of the bruises on my ..ermm…breasts….so, I thought that a signed statement from a doctor who had seen the bruises would be enough evidence in itself. And I wondered if you would do that for me?"

"Of course I will Charlie. If you're sure you want me to. I'm sure Rachel would help out if you'd prefer her to do it." Said Anna tenderly, putting her hand on top of Charlies, concerned that Charlie wouldn't want her to do the statement, as she was a friend, and a gay friend at that.

"No, if you don't mind, I'd like you to do it. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you do a statement today, and then also make one later on next week, when the bruises will probably be out more then. Would you be OK to do that?"

"Of course I will Charlie. Just let me know exactly what you want me to do, and I'll make a statement, and we'll sort it out."

"Thanks very much Anna, I appreciate it, I really do. I'll pop into the station later, to get some photos of my wrists done. I'll bring some paperwork with me, and if I could come and see you for an examination, we could fill the statement out later today, if you're free."

"Sure Charlie, I'm at work later, so come in the hospital, and we can do it there if you'd like."

Joey was happy that her friend was helping her girlfriend out with her statement, and neither she nor Charlie had any problem with their friend and doctor having to see Charlies breasts in order to help them out.

"Anna, could I borrow your car to take Charlie home in a bit? She's meant to be spending the day with Rubes today."

"Sure Jo. I just need it back for 2pm to go to work."

"Thanks Anna."

They finished their breakfast, and Joey and Charlie went upstairs to get dressed. Charlie didn't want to wear the same clothes as the night before, she wanted to wash them before she wore them again, so she borrowed some shorts and a baggy t-shirt from Joey to wear to go home in.

When Joey dropped Charlie off at Leahs, Charlie asked if Joey would stay over at hers that evening. She needed to ask Leah about Joey moving in full-time as well, so she thought that of they were both there, it would help when talking to Leah.

"Of course I will. I told you, I'll do anything you want me to. I'll always be here for you babe."

"I'll pick you up later on shall I, after I've spent some time with Rubes. Will that be OK? Then we can go to the station, and then the hospital."

"Of course it's OK. I'll probably be surfing this afternoon, but if you leave a message on my phone I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Unless you want to give me a time now?"

"How about 5pm from Georges. That'll give us enough time to do everything we need to do before dinner."

"Fine. See you at 5 pm then."

"Thanks Jo."

"Did you want me to come in Leahs with you now, and explain to Leah and Rubes what happened last night. I think they ought to know. They'll be able to help you too."

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not babe."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60.

Charlie and Joey got out of the car and went into Leahs, they held hands as they walked up the drive. "It'll be OK Charlie you know." Said Joey, concerned that Charlie might be worried about talking to her sister and Leah about everything today.

"I know. I'm just a bit…..ermm…nervous….ermm….I'll be OK when I've said it all, and got it off my chest. It's just the building up to it that's making me nervous. Well, that and the reaction I'm going to get from them."

"They'll be fine about all of it. Leahs already said that she's OK about me staying over, so moving in is the next step. And as for Rubes, well I hope she'll be OK. I mean she seems to like me, I like her, we get on OK. VJ'll love having me around I can assure you of that!! And as for telling them about last night, they'll be supportive Charlie, you wouldn't expect them to be anything else, would you." Joey kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, as long as I'm not going to have to fight off an 10 year old for your attention. That wouldn't be cool!!" she laughed.

"I can't help it if everyone wants a bit of me" She said saucily "besides I do have a say in who gets my attention you know. Of course, it could be a close run thing between VJ and his cards versus you and the bedroom…." she tailed off, as Charlie swatted her on the arm.

"Well that's great, I can't even out seduce a kid now. Makes me feel great!!"

As they walked into the kitchen laughing, Leah, VJ and Rubes were just finishing breakfast.

"Hi everyone" said Joey.

"Morning guys." Said Leah.

"Joey!!" screamed VJ, leaping out of his chair to give her a hug.

"Hello big guy." Said Joey as she sat down, with VJ on her lap.

"How's things sis? Nice shorts by the way, they errr really suit you. But please get changed before we go out." said Rubes laughing.

"Watch it cheeky." Said Charlie.

"I think she looks terrific Rubes." Said Joey.

"You would say that Jo. You think she'd look terrific in a bloody plastic bag." Laughed Ruby.

"Errm little ears present please" said Leah.

"Oops, sorry Leah."

VJ had finished his breakfast, and wanted to play games with Joey. She promised him she'd play with him tonight, but they needed to speak with his mum and Rubes, so could he please go and play in the lounge or in his room for a bit. He agreed, getting Joey to confirm she would definitely be over that evening, before disappearing into his room.

"Sorry about that Leah, but we needed to speak to you." Said Joey.

"Yeah, Leah, Rubes, we need to speak to you about a couple of things." Charlie said, taking Joeys hand in hers. "Firstly Leah, we know we've only been together for a couple of weeks, but we're in love" she blushed "and we want to move to the next stage of our relationship. We know it's quick, but I'd like to ask you if it'd be OK for Joey to move in. Well, to be precise, to move into my room with me. We can't move into Georgies, because they'd be no room for Ruby, and she'd have to be with me too. If things work out, we're thinking of getting our own place eventually. I'm going to tell dad and Morag on Tuesday about us, and then everyone else will find out after that. How would you feel about that? About Jo moving in?"

"Charlie, Joey, you know that I love you both dearly, and if that's what you want, then you have my blessing. I hope it won't get too cramped around here, but I'd be perfectly happy if Joey were to move in. Obviously, we'll need to speak to VJ, to explain things. Perhaps we could do that in a minute? How would you feel about that?"

"That would be absolutely great Leah. Thanks." Said Charlie grinning madly. "Rubes, how would you feel about it?" Charlie wanted to make sure Ruby was happy too. If she wasn't comfortable with the idea, then they would have to reconsider their plans.

"Well sis, all I can say is…WOW… I mean you want someone to move in permanently, now that's a first in my time!!" Ruby made Charlie blush and Joey smile. "Seriously, you two are great together. You know I've never seen you so happy Charlie. These past two weeks, well three really, you've been on another planet. So happy, smiling and laughing. I'm really glad you've found someone to love, who loves you back. It's great. Really!! And I lo….erm....really like Joey too. She's great!! " she got up and hugged them both.

Charlie was quite emotional about Rubys response. "Thanks a lot Rubes, it means a lot to us." She said tearfully.

"Shall I call VJ in, so we can explain it to him?" asked Leah.

"Errmm, not just yet Leah. I need to tell you something else first." Said Charlie. She looked at Joey. Joey smiled and squeezed Charlies hand tighter. She continued the explanation for Charlie, and told Leah and Ruby what happened at the club the night before. She added that she'd like them to keep an eye on Charlie for her, and let her know immediately if she needed anything.

Charlie gave her a frustrated look and said "Jo, there's no need, I'll be fine." Although she was a bit annoyed Joey had said that, she was actually quite touched that Joey only wanted to look after her.

Leah and Ruby were totally shocked and concerned for Charlie, and relieved that the assault wasn't anymore serious. They saw the bruises on her wrists, and Joey told them that they were going to have photos taken at the station later.

After they'd had another coffee each, Leah called VJ in, to tell him about Joey moving in.

They asked him how he would feel if Joey moved in. He said "great, can she stay in my room with me?"

They all laughed.

"No VJ, Joey will be sharing with Charlie."

"Oh. Like Charlie shares with Ruby sometimes?"

"No darling. Like mummy shares with Roman sometimes. Charlie and Joey are going out together. Do you understand what that means VJ?"

"Yeah. Like Harrys dad at school."

"What about Harrys dad?"

"Well he lives with Harrys step-dad. They're going out, and they're two men. So Joey and Charlie are going out and they're two women."

"Oh" said Leah – she didn't realise about Harrys dad. "Yes, that's right VJ, Charlie and Joey are going out. So you're ok with that VJ?"

"Yeah I like Joey and Charlie. It's good that they're both here. It means I can play more games with Joey too." He said happily.

"Great, thanks for that guys." Said Charlie. "Joey will stay over a couple of nights this week, and then go back to Georgies, while dad and Morag are here. Joeys friend Liz is coming down on Friday for the service, and she'll stay at Georgies too. Then when Liz has gone home, Joey will move in here permanently if that's OK." Charlie was really happy that everything was really falling into place for the two of them.

"We're really happy for you two!!" said Leah again, before getting on with the tidying up from breakfast.

"Hey sis, what shall we do today then?" asked Rubes.

"Well, give me a few minutes to change, then it's up to you." Said Charlie. She took Joey by the hand to her bedroom while she changed. Before Joey left, they shared a tender cuddle with each other. Just as they were going to kiss each other, VJ burst through the door, making them jump.

"Hey Joey, will you play PlayStation with me later, pleaseeeeee?" he begged.

"Yes I will VJ. But after dinner OK. And VJ, when you come in our room, please will you knock on the door first from now on?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah, OK Joey. See you later then." He left the bedroom.

"We're going to have to get a lock for that door." Joey looked concernedly at Charlie. Making Charlie laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to catch us 'at it' do you?" Charlie giggled. "How embarrassing would that be?"

"By the way, I noticed that you said 'that if things work out we're thinking of getting a place of our own' to Leah. Does that mean that you've come round to the idea of us moving into somewhere I may have bought on my own?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right, we should make the best of things, do what feels right for us, and enjoy what we can in this life. It's far too short. I could never afford the sort of place you'd be looking to buy, so we'd have to have some sort of arrangement for rent and bills and stuff, but if things go well here, then I don't see why we can't get a place of our own, yeah."

Joey was thrilled at Charlies response." I don't care about you paying any bills or rent Charlie, that doesn't and wouldn't matter to me. I just want to be with you, and for us to enjoy our time together, without worrying about who's paying for this or who's paying for that. I know you're not a sponger babe. Having said that, I would be more than prepared to accept payment in kind everyday, in lieu of any rent money." She laughed.

"Cheeky!! Well, I'm sure I could oblige you on that score then!!" Charlie giggled, and lent in to kiss Joey on the lips.

They broke off, and Charlie walked Joey out to Annas car, and confirmed she'd pick her up from Georgies at 5pm. Joey got in the car, and wound the window down.

"Have a nice day with Rubes babe. And ring me if you need anything. Anything at all. I'll be surfing later, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. OK." Said Joey.

"I'll be fine hon. I'll see you later." She lent into the window, and kissed Joey on the lips, taking Joey by surprise, as she was parked in the road.

"See you at 5 then babe."

Charlie waved to her, as she drove off.


	61. Chapter 61

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates at the weekend – the site was going weird when I tried to upload my stuff._

_Never mind, back on track now. So I'll try and do 2 chapters tomorrow instead._

_Take it easy_

_AJ._

Chapter 61.

When Joey left Leahs, she went straight back to Georgies, and picked up the disposable cameras they took to the beach yesterday. She rushed off to Yabbie Creek to get them in for printing before she had to get the car back to Anna. She ordered an hour long service, two sets of each, and a CD of the photos as well, just in case they were any good. While she was waiting, she did a bit of shopping.

She brought a couple of photo frames, hoping that she'd be able to get a some nice photos out of the two cameras for Charlie to keep as a reminder of their day together. She also bought some wrapping paper to wrap them in.

When she went back to the photo store, she paid for all the services she'd ordered, and took her time looking through the photos, in case any of them were worth enlarging.

She smiled as she was looking through them, the photos Charlie had taken of the various fish and corals were pretty good. Well, as good as you can get with a disposable camera. The pictures she'd taken of the wreck and the sharks came out really well. The light had caught the wreck at a great angle, and the silhouette of the sharks was great. She decided to enlarge one of those to go in one photo frame. She got that done straight away, time was of the essence, as she needed to get the car back to Anna.

The other frame she'd bought was a larger one. It had room for 4 smaller photos in it, or 1 extra large one, depending on what Joey decided to do. There were several good photos, and Joey had to decide quickly which ones she wanted in the larger frame. She needed 4, so she selected one of the moray eel, the one she took of the seahorse, the one take she took of Charlie from underneath her, it looked really good, her silhouetted against the sun, but still obvious it was Charlie, and the last one she decided on was one Charlie took with loads of coloured fish on it, all against a backdrop of beautiful elaborately formed coral.

She hoped Charlie would like them.

When she got back to Georgies, she put the all photos in the frames, and wrapped them both up. She packed an overnight bag, and put the wrapped up photo frames in her rucksack too.

She got herself and Anna a bit of lunch, before Anna went to work, and then she went off surfing for a couple of hours. She told Anna they'd see her later at the hospital, when Charlie would come in to see Anna to do her statement for her.

She had to go to the surf shop, and borrow a board again. Hopefully her boards would be delivered on Wednesday, but in the meantime, at least she could practice, thanks to the generosity of the surf shop guys.

Charlie and Ruby went to Yabbie Creek window-shopping in the mall, having a good time out together. They had a leisurely lunch out and then went back home. They walked down to the beach together, arm in arm. As Ruby knew that Joey was surfing there, she took some binoculars so they could watch her for a bit.

They sat down and tried to work out which surfer was Joey, as there were quite a few out in the Bay that afternoon.

Ruby spotted her, and watched her catch a wave. Ruby was impressed, Joey stayed on for ages, until she was nearly at the shore. The wave wasn't a large one, but she moved up and down the board, hanging 5 and 10, as the waves weren't big or rough. Charlie kept trying to grab the binoculars off Ruby, so she could have a look. Ruby was having none of it though.

"Next time sis, you can have them next time. Wow sis, Joeys really good though. You should see her!!"

"I would if you'd let me have the bloody binoculars!!" Charlie replied frustratedly.

"Well she's just finished a wave, so it'll take her a couple of mins to get back out there anyway. I'll keep an eye on her, and then you can follow her in next time."

"Gee, thanks Rubes." Said Charlie sarcastically.

After a few minutes, Ruby said "quick sis, she's just stood up, here, over there" as she handed Charlie the binoculars and pointed at a surfer just about to catch a wave. "she's wearing a black shortie, can you see her?"

"No, not yet....oh hang on...yeah, yeah I can, I can." Charlie said excitedly as she watched Joey.

The wave wasn't a large one, but Joey was again able to move up and down the board, hanging 5 and 10, impressing Charlie with her moves. Charlie had no idea whether it was actually a good or bad performance, but it looked pretty good to her. Besides the fact that Joey didn't fall off, she kept riding the wave, moving along the board to keep the board moving along the wave, until she almost got to the shore again. Then she purposefully jumped off into the sea, lay on the board and began to swim out to where the waves were breaking again.

"My go again sis. Come on, hand them over." Pleaded Ruby.

"Hang on Rubes, I haven't finished watching yet."

Charlie watched her again. It was difficult to watch her all the time, as the waves were moving and she kept disappearing in the troughs. But there she was sat straddling her board, waiting for the right wave. A few went by, some of the other surfers stood up on their boards and went. Then she saw Joey jump up, and catch a fairly big wave. Another surfer had also jumped up, and they appeared to be looking at each other and talking or shouting at each other. Charlie was worried there would be a problem with them both on the same wave. They both stayed on, then they jumped across to each others boards, swapping over, both managing to stay on.

Charlies breath caught in her throat, as she wondered what they were doing. It looked pretty dangerous to her. She watched as then they jumped back again. They both seemed to be laughing. Charlie was relieved.

Then Joey jumped back to the other surfers board, so that they were both on the same one. Her board was moving parallel to the other board now on its own now. They stayed on the same board for about 10 seconds, then Joey jumped back to hers, wobbling when she first went back. But they both kept their boards moving along with the wave a bit further. Then they both jumped into the water. They were much closer to the beach now, and Charlie could see them laughing. She didn't know who the guy was, but guessed him and Joey knew each other quite well.

It looked pretty spectacular. She was quite proud of her girlfriend. They got on their boards, and swam back the deeper water gain.

After half an hour, Charlie and Ruby decided to go back home, as Ruby needed to finish some homework, and Charlie needed to start tidying her room for Joey, then Morag and her dad.

They walked off the beach, Charlie having been very impressed with Joeys little trick.

Joey had had a good couple of hours surfing. She hooked up with Mark, and they tried a little trick they used to do when they were kids. Neither of them had done the move in years, so it took them back, and they had a good laugh about it. She took the board back, and went home to shower and change, ready for Charlie to come and pick her up.

Charlie arrived at just gone 5 pm. "Sorry I'm a bit late hon. Been trying to tidy my room up a bit."

"Well, I hope it' spick and span, cos I hate mess you know." Said Joey seriously, knowing that Charlie wasn't the tidiest person she'd ever met, she tried to wind her up.

"Err, it's OK, I'll do my best to keep it tidy, although it's a small room, with not much storage, so we'll have to see how it goes with both of us in there." Charlie looked worriedly at Joey, who was now trying desperately to suppress a giggle. "Oh, I see, got me again. You know I'm not as tidy and organised as you Jo. You'll just have to love me, and put up with me, for what and how I am."

"I do already babe. I do already." Joey said laughing now. She walked over to Charlie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go to the station and hospital?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, I'm ready thanks hon. Are you ready? Got your overnight stuff ready?"

"Yep. Lets go then." Joey picked up her rucksack, and put it in Charlies car boot. Charlie took off for the police station in Yabbie Creek.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62.

When they arrived, Charlie asked if Jackson was on duty. He wasn't on until 8pm, so she asked one of the other officers to take the photos, for evidence in her assault case.

Constable Warren took Charlie into an interview room, having collected her file from the Sergeants office. Charlie beckoned Joey to follow them.

The Constable informed her that they'd had a request from a force up the coast, to send the women up there, where even more serious sexual assaults had occurred, for questioning. They had agreed, and the prisoners were transferred that afternoon up the coast.

"It doesn't look like they're pressing charges against you or this errmm Josephine Collins for aggravated assault for breaking their noses, at the moment at least. But you know the procedure Senior, and you'll be kept informed of any changes to that position if it occurs." Charlie nodded.

He then took several digital photos of her wrists, from all angles, until they were all happy that the bruising was shown up for how bad it was. He also took pictures of the scratches on her arms.

He was embarrassed as he asked about the bruising to her breasts that was mentioned in the file.

Charlie told him she was going to the hospital after this meeting, to let a doctor examine her, and they would give a written signed statement for the file, to help with the prosecution. She informed him that she would not be having any photos taken.

He was relieved, and disappointed at the same time. His Senior was seriously hot, and nearly all the guys at work had a thing for her. Not to mention a couple of the women. Still, he couldn't blame her for not wanting the photos in her case file, for just anyone at the station to have a look at.

He said he'd add these wrist photos to the file. Then, when he reviewed the file again, he noticed that the statements weren't completed, and offered to finish them to save the Senior from coming in again to see Jackson. Charlie pondered for a moment, before she said "OK Constable Warren, lets finish them off." She took Joey quite by surprise, and then she smiled at her.

Charlie began to recite in detail what had happened last night again, as Warren wrote it on the statement paperwork. This time she mentioned that she'd gone to the nightclub with 2 friends and her girlfriend. Warren looked up at her open mouthed, and stopped writing for a second. "You OK to continue Warren?" Charlie asked. He nodded, his mouth still gaping. He couldn't quite take in what his Senior had just said. Wait until all the guys heard about this in the station. The Seniors gay!! Gee, that would blow some serious fantasies out of the water!! Actually, in fact, he thought, it may make them even more interesting……ummm……he smiled to himself.

Charlie continued, remembering every detail, like the true professional she was. When she'd finished, and read what Warren had written, she signed and dated the paperwork for the file.

Joey then gave Warren a detailed version of her take on the events. She signed her statement for the file.

They then thanked Warren, and left the station for the hospital. Charlie had taken some blank statement paperwork forms with her, so that Anna could write on it with her evidence.

As they left the station, Joey looked at Charlie and said "I thought you were going to wait until after you told your dad?"

"I was, but I also just wanted to get the statement out of the way. Anyway, everyone will know anyway, as soon as they find out what happened and where. And what with the statements from the accused, well, I may as well have done it today as Wednesday. Why wait. I guess going into work tomorrow will be fun." She laughed nervously.

They got in Charlies car, and Joey said " I'm really proud of you, you know." Grinning madly at Charlie and holding her hand. Joey lent forward and kissed her on the cheek. Relieved that Charlie had told the truth about them so soon, and that their relationship was moving out into the open.

"Thanks hon. It's gotta be done hasn't it. So why put it off? Anyway, it's best to do the statement as soon as possible, to make sure you don't forget anything important. At least the defence can't say it wasn't delayed then." Charlie said.

Despite what she'd just done, she was extremely nervous about what would happen now. She wanted to share these feelings with Jo, as she didn't want to shut her out.

"Jo, I need to tell you that….errmm….I'm really nervous about how everyone will be tomorrow at work. I mean, do you think they'll be OK?"

"I'll talk to Sherlock in a minute and later, to see what they've been saying while she's at work tonight. I should think your ex might be….erm…interested." she said smiling. "But, honestly, I guess you'll be the centre of the workplace gossip for the next few days at least. I hope it won't be too difficult for you babe." Joey said, concerned her girlfriend may be the butt of many a joke at work for a bit. Joey squeezed Charlies hand tighter. "I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. You know that right? I'll always be here for you babe." She said gently.

"Thanks honey. I know you will. I appreciate it. I really do."

"It'll be fine, after the initial shock factors worn off. It'll just take a bit of time before people move on to the next bit of gossip."

"Yeah I know." Charlie said with a sigh. "Right, shall we go and see Anna now then?"

"Yeah sure, if you're ready babe." Joey said, releasing Charlies hand, and smiling at her.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

Charlie drove to the hospital, and they went into see Anna. She took them into a private consulting room, closing the door while putting 'occupied' across on the door slider, and drawing the blinds down.

"Are you sure you're OK for me to do this Charlie? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all." Said Anna thoughtfully. "I'm sure Rachel would do it if you'd like."

"Honestly Anna, I couldn't have picked a better friend than you to do this for me. I really appreciate you doing this statement for me. I didn't want any photos done, and this will be a way of getting my evidence into court, if it comes to that. So, no, I don't mind. Anyway, you're a doctor aren't you?" Charlie said smiling at Anna.

"Right, would you like to show me the paperwork we need to fill in, and tell me what you'd like me to confirm, before we start then?" asked Anna.

"Yeah sure. Here's the form, basically I'll need you to say what bruising I have, where it is, and how it looks like it's been caused, how old it is, and so on. Anything you think will help really. Then you'll need to sign and date it, so the prosecution can see you're a qualified doctor, even though you're not an expert in sexual assault claims. I should also warn you that there is the possibility that you'll be called as a witness, if the case does go to court. That could happen if they don't plead guilty. Then of course, the defence will use the fact that you're not an expert in this area, to try and throw your evidence out. It may get nasty." Charlie thought it would be best to know the worse case scenario for Anna.

"I see. But, any doctor should be able to see how any bruises were caused. And I have seen assault victims in A&E before. So I know what I'm looking for. Never mind Charlie, we'll cross that bridge later if we need to."

"Well OK, but for example, I've been in court where the defence has asked the doctor if the bruises could have been caused by the victims boyfriends over exuberant lovemaking, rather than a rape attack. And in one case, the doctor was a friend of the victim, the defence claimed the doctor as making their evidence up to get a prosecution for their friend. It's not always easy in court Anna. I just want to make you aware of what could happen." Charlie said, hoping Anna wouldn't change her mind.

"It's OK Charlie. I'm a doctor, a good one, even if I do say so myself, and I'm an honest friend and person as well. I'll just tell them the truth. Don't worry. If it comes to it, I'll get through it. It won't be as bad for me, as the assault was for you, so don't you worry about me."

"OK, thanks Anna. Right. Where should I go, on the couch?"

"Yep, hop on, and if you slip your top and bra off, I'll dictate to Joey shall I, for the statement?" Anna pulled the curtain around the couch examination area, in case someone still walked into the room.

"Yeah, thanks Anna." Joey picked up a pen from the desk. Charlie sat on the couch, and took her top and bra off. She felt slightly uncomfortable being half naked in front of anyone but Joey. But Anna was a doctor and friend, and she knew she would not be thinking anything other than professionally, about this examination.

Joey moved the chair over to the couch, resting the paperwork on the bottom of the couch, so she could write down what Anna was dictating to her. Anna put on some rubber gloves, and began to examine Charlies bruises.

She dictated to Joey about the bruises that were appearing on Charlies right breast first. She confirmed the positioning of them around the breast. She said they were quite obviously finger marks, and measured the length of them, also commenting on the colour, and therefore the age of them. As they were finger marks, she commented that the force used to make the marks must have been great. Much more so than if she had been engaged in ordinary sex or lovemaking. These bruises would only have been made if people wanted to inflict pain or were willing to accept pain in their sex acts. As it would have hurt a lot when these marks were made.

Anna then commented on Charlie left breasts bruises. Noting the positioning of them, the size and colour of them also.

Joey was very tearful as she made the notes, and held Charlies left hand with her left hand while she was writing, to give Charlie some comfort during the examination, and while she listened to, and wrote down Annas dictation.

"Ok Charlie" said Anna gently "if you'd like to get dressed now. I'll read what Joeys written, and see if I need to add anything OK." Anna went back round the curtain, while Charlie got dressed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Anna." Charlie said. Joey released her hand, as Charlie put on her bra and top. Joey cuddled her for a couple of minutes, after she'd put her clothes on, while Charlie still sat on the couch. Charlie shed a few silent tears onto Joeys shoulder.

"It's OK babe. It's OK." Whispered Joey gently. "I'm here babe. You'll be OK." She tenderly rubbed Charlie up and down her back, soothing her pain away.

Charlie gradually stopped crying, and Joey helped her off the couch. She pulled the curtain back. Anna was sitting on the desk, reading the statement she'd dictated to Joey. She smiled at them both, as they walked towards her. "OK Charlie?"

"Yes thanks Anna."

"Would you like me to read the statement back to you? It's seems OK to me, but you may want me to add something before I sign it." Anna questioned.

"Yes OK." Replied Charlie. Joey held her hand tight while Anna read through it.

Charlie was happy with it. She asked Joey what she thought. Joey was happy with it she said. Anna signed and dated it, and handed it to Joey.

"Right, I guess you two would like to get out of here now. So I'll see you when I see you OK."

"Thanks a lot Anna. You've been great, again. And by the way, earlier on at the station, when Charlie had the photos done of her wrists, we gave detailed statements, instead of doing them on Wednesday. So now everyone will soon know we're going out together. Just thought I'd let you know, in case someone mentions anything to you, so you know it's OK to say you know and all that. No doubt Charlie will have to put up with some ribbing at work for the next little while. I'll speak to Sherlock later, to ask her to see what happens when she's working tonight." Joey said.

"I'm happy for you both that it's now out in the open. I know it won't be easy for you Charlie, but you know that Georgie and I will always be there to support you." Anna said. She hopped off the desk, and hugged Joey and then Charlie. "Take care you two. See you later." She opened the door for them, as they smiled at her and walked out of the hospital and back to the car.

"Well done babe. I'm proud of you, again. At least that's another thing over and done with for you now." Joey said, as they sat in Charlies car.

"Thanks honey. It was hard though, listening to Annas dictation. It brought it all back. What they did, and how much it hurt me." Charlie said, tears falling down her face.

Joey leant over to the drivers side of the car, and cuddled Charlie. Charlie held her tightly, crying into her neck.

"Let it out babe, let it all out. It's OK to cry. I'm here for you." Joey whispered into Charlies ear. Joey was feeling like crying herself, but had to be strong for Charlie. She had to show her she'd look after her and stand by her.

After several minutes, Charlies sobbing had subsided, and they just held each other.

"Would you like me to drive to Leahs babe?" asked Joey softly.

"Now, I'll be OK honey. Lets leave in a couple of minutes, OK."

"Sure. Whatever you want babe." Said Joey, as they sat in comfortable silence, holding hands tightly.

Eventually Charlie recovered, and started the engine, to drive to Leahs.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64.

When they got to Leahs, Joey dumped her rucksack in Charlies, well, now their bedroom. Charlie had emptied out a couple of draws for her, and said she'd make some more room for her stuff during the week, before she moved in full-time during the following week. Joey was thrilled that Charlie had starting sorting it so quickly.

"I see you've still got the rose and card up babe." Joey said, chuffed that Charlie still had them on her bedside table.

"Of course I have honey. The rose will last a week or so anyway. And I'll always keep the card." She smiled at Joey. "I'll have to move them tomorrow into Rubys though, as dad and Morag will be in here."

They had 30 minutes before dinner was ready, and VJ wanted to play PlayStation games with Joey. She pulled Charlie into the lounge, and sat her next to her on the sofa, leaning into her gently, so their thighs and arms touched while she played. She knew Charlie wasn't particularly interested in the game, but she wanted to be near her, and to take her mind of the days events.

Joey was beating VJ again, when Leah called them through for dinner. Charlie went to get Ruby from her room.

Joey opened a bottle of white wine for Leah, Charlie and herself to have during dinner. Ruby begged Charlie for a glassful too. Pulling her best pleading face, but to no avail. Charlie didn't budge, and Ruby had a water along with VJ.

Joey told Leah and Ruby that they'd given full statements at the station earlier. Therefore they should be prepared for some possible comments and problems next week. She put her hand over Charlies as she said it, smiling to offer her encouragement.

"I thought you were going to wait to tell dad first sis?"

"I was. We were. But I needed to do a detailed statement. And quite frankly, there probably will never be a 'right time', so I just did it today Rubes. I hope you don't get too many problems Rubes." Said Charlie, concerned that her sister would also bear the brunt of the comments and nastiness that some people would throw her way.

"I'll be fine sis. Don't worry about me." Ruby said confidently.

They went back to their food, and Ruby told Joey that they'd gone down to the beach after their Yabbie Creek window shopping, and watched Joey surfing for half an hour or so.

Ruby was impressed as she told Leah and VJ about Joeys moves, and she encouraged Charlie to tell everyone about Joeys 'trick' surfing move.

Charlie glowed with pride as she told everyone she witnessed Joey swapping boards in mid surf, and then jumping onto someone elses board so the two of them were on the same one, before jumping back again.

Joey laughed, and pretended not to show how pleased she was about Charlie seeing her, and being impressed.

She explained that Mark was an old school friend, and they used to do that trick all the time when they were kids. No one else could do it, so they used to show off whenever they could. She said she'd not seen him in years, and they decided to see if they still 'had it'. "Quite clearly we're still brilliant" she said laughing at herself trying to be bigheaded.

They all laughed with her. VJ demanded to learn the trick. Joey suggested he had a few more surfing lessons first. Telling him not to run before he could walk. "Take it a bit at a time VJ. You'll get there eventually." She said trying to encourage him, rather than put him off.

She said that she'd be able to take Rubes and VJ on some more surfing lessons soon, as she should have her own boards arriving soon, and when she moved in, they could just pop down the beach together when they were free.

They couldn't wait.

"Of course, I'm hoping to have an extra special student begin to take her lessons soon as well." She said eyeing Charlie mischievously.

"Oh no." said Charlie "you're not getting me out on one of those big waves."

"Oh come on babe, it'll be great. You'd love it." Joey said. Smiling sweetly at Charlie, fluttering her eyelids, trying to use her charm to persuade her to give it a go.

"Yes sis. You've got to give it a go. When Jo took me out the other day it was great. It was scary on the big wave, but she was great. She's brilliant sis. She won't let anything happen to you." Ruby blushed slightly, as she realised how much she was praising Joey. The truth was she really liked Joey, and she was really glad her sister and Joey had found each other. They were both so into each other. They were both so in love. It was lovely.

"Well maybe." Said Charlie laughing at Rubys and Joeys efforts to sell it to her.

"Yes!!" said Joey triumphantly. "Honestly babe, you'll love it."

"We'll see." She said smiling.

They finished dinner, and Joey managed to get out of the washing up by offering to play with VJ. Leah was excused as she made the dinner, leaving just Charlie and Ruby in the kitchen

"Wash or dry sis?" asked Ruby.

"Wash."

They began the washing up. Ruby looked at her sister. She looked tired and pale. The bruises are now quite obvious on her wrists, but they still had more to come out.

"Are you OK sis?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine Rubes."

"You don't look fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine." Charlie confirmed, smiling at Ruby. Ruby wasn't convinced, but what could she do. Her sister was more stubborn than her. She put her tea towel down and hugged Charlie. "Thanks Rubes. I needed that." Said Charlie tearfully.

"Is Joey looking after you?"

"Yes Rubes. She's been just great. She couldn't be doing more for me, she couldn't be more supportive at the moment."

"Good. I'm glad sis." Said Ruby pleased and relieved that Joey was looking out for her sister.

They finished up, and joined the others in the lounge.

After playing an hour of card games, Charlie was worn out. She didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling, well apart from Joey of course, but the days emotions had taken their toll, and finally took her over – she was wiped out. She said she was going to bed, and Joey instantly got up to go too. Joey promised VJ that after next weekend she'd be playing many more games with him, and he'd just have to be patient with her at the moment.

Charlie said "Don't worry Jo, play some more with VJ if you like." Trying not to be the cause of the early end of the game.

Joey knew she was being nice, but also knew that Charlie would need comforting after the days trauma. Charlie was her number one priority, so she apologised to VJ, and followed Charlie to her bedroom.

"I'll just ring Sherlock, to see if anything's been happening at work babe." Joey said.

Georgie informed her that the news of Charlies 'gayness' had indeed spread through the station like wildfire, causing much gossip and jokes around the place. She said most people were just joking about it, and not being nasty or judgemental about it. Of course, no one had said anything directly to her, as they knew she was gay and Charlies friend. She assured Jo that she would stand up for Charlie if necessary, as of course she'd be standing up for herself as well.

Joey thanked Georgie for the update.

Charlie and Joey went to get changed into their PJ's. When Joey went to take her PJ's out from under the pillow there was a card on top of them.

"What's this babe?" Joey asked inquisitively.

"Well, as someone said to me the other day. Open it up and find out." She laughed.

Charlie had got a 'welcome to your new home' card for Joey, and left it under her pillow, so she'd find it there when they went to bed, as Charlie had already put a clean set of PJ's there for her. It was a Joey 'thing' to put your PJ's under the pillow, and Charlie thought it was quite sweet.

The card was a week or so early really, as Joey wouldn't be moving in properly until after the memorial service, but she thought it would be a nice idea, especially as Joey had given her the one week anniversary card on Friday.

Joey opened the card, and was taken aback by the sentiments from Charlie. She written –

"Welcome to your new home, may you enjoy every moment you spend here, all my love Charlie. XXX."

"Babe….it's….lovely....thank you." Joey didn't know what to say. She was almost speechless. She walked around the bed and cuddled Charlie. She kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks babe. And actually, I've got something for you too." Joey went to her rucksack, and took out the two wrapped up frames. She handed them to Charlie, while she put the card on the bedside table next to Charlies anniversary card.

Charlie laughed at the wrapping paper – Joey had used 'Finding Nemo' wrapping paper. When Charlie unwrapped the gifts, she realised why Joey had used the 'Nemo' paper. She was blown away by the beautiful ebony frames and the lovely photos that Joey put in them.

"Wow honey, when ever did you have time to do this? They're beautiful. What a lovely surprise." Charlie admired the 5 photos that Joey had selected for the frames.

"I got them done this morning after I dropped you off for your day out with Rubes. There's a CD of all the photos here as well. And also a set of photos off each camera here" She said, handing Charlie the CD and the two packets of photos.

Joey was very pleased with the look on Charlies face. She could tell Charlie genuinely really loved the frames and photos. Joey was very happy that she'd made Charlie remember their lovely day out together.

"This shark with the wreck photo is brilliant. Even if I do say so myself." Charlie laughed. "I'm not so sure of the silhouette of me honey, but the other 3 are great. Thank you so very much. Well I guess I'm going to have to find somewhere to put these frames up. Umm, in here for now, then maybe if we get our own place we could start our own little picture gallery. What do you say?"

"Serious? I love having photos up around the place. All my family photos are in storage at the moment. When I get my own…..I mean when we get our own place I'd like to put some of them back up. Or at least rearrange some of the photos around and put a few of them up. We used to have them up all round the house. It was great. I'd like to do the same with us, with our family photos Charlie, as long as you're OK with that." She enquired, eagerly hoping Charlie would feel the same.

"Sure that'd be fine. We always had photos up everywhere too. Probably as Rubes was so much younger than me, it was nice to have loads of pictures of 'the baby' up. Of course, there's no room here, and it's not my place, so I can't put them up in the lounge or anything like that." She smiled happily at Joey.

Charlie switched the bedside lamp on, and the main light off. They finished getting changed, then got into bed and cuddled up to each other.

"You don't have to go to work tomorrow you know babe. You're entitled to be off sick after Saturday night if nothing else." Joey said.

"I'll be fine honey. I just need to face everyone, and get it over with. If I have any problems I'll call you or come home, I promise." Said Charlie quietly. Her nerves were immense as she envisaged the looks and stares and comments she'd get walking into the station tomorrow. She tightened her hold around Joey.

"Make sure you do babe. I'll be here for you." Said Joey, worried about all the stress Charlie was under at the moment.

Charlie sighed deeply, and closed her eyes. "Could you switch the lamp off please honey?"

"Of course babe." Said Joey releasing Charlie while she leant over. "Night babe." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie delicately on the lips. "I love you Charlie, and everything will be OK." She promised.

"I love you too honey. And thanks for being so supportive today, I really appreciate it." She said tearfully.

Joey hugged her closer, kissing her on her forehead, and rubbing her hand up her back. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way babe. Sleep well babe." She whispered. Her heart breaking at the thought of Charlies pain.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65.

Monday morning……

Charlie woke up with Joey spooning her, she smiled widely, and wiggled gently backwards into Joeys embrace. For a moment she forgot about her troubles.

Joey stirred, giving a deep sigh into the back of Charlies neck. Her warm breath tickled Charlie, and made her giggle and scrunch her shoulders up.

"Ummm" said a sleepy Joey "morning gorgeous." She tightened her grip around Charlie, taking a deep breath, breathing in Charlies scent.

"Morning gorgeous yourself." Charlie sniggered back, wiggling back further into Joey.

"What's the time babe?"

"It's 6.30 am. We'll have to get up in a bit. I'll have to have a shower, get brekkie for Rubes before she goes to school, and drop you off at Georgies before I go to work."

"You go in the shower, and I'll make a start on the brekkies for everyone. Just give me a few minutes to wake up." Joey said sleepily.

Charlie laughed at Joey, she always took a few minutes to wake up, she thought it was really sweet. "If you're sure hon." Charlie turned around in Joeys embrace and lay her forehead against Joeys. She moved her head forward and gently brushed her lips against Joeys.

Joey opened her eyes slightly, and grinned at Charlie. "You'd better go and get your shower or I won't be responsible for my actions." Charlie giggled and got out of bed. Joey watched her out of half opened eyes. Loving the sight of her naked girlfriend. Not believing how lucky she was to be sharing her life with such a beautiful woman.

Charlie got out the shower and went back to their bedroom to get dry and dressed. Joey got up when Charlie came in, pulling the towel away, and casting an appreciative eye over her girlfriend. She hugged her, not caring about getting her PJ's wet. "Umm, that's better." She said. "I'll go and start brekkie babe." Smiling, and squeezing Charlie on the butt as she left.

Joey prepared brekkie for Leah and VJ, as well as herself, Charlie and Ruby.

She washed up afterwards, then quickly got changed, so Charlie could drop her off at Georgies on the way to work.

When they got to Georgies, Charlie took a deep breath and said. "I must confess I'm very apprehensive honey. People can be cruel, and I'm not sure if I'm in the right frame of mind to cope with it at the moment." She looked at Joey for reassurance.

"Babe" Joey took Charlies hand in hers and said, " It'll be fine. You'll be fine. You're the most amazing person I know. If they're nasty, just ignore them. I'm sure the majority of people at work will be no different to usual. But ring me if you need to, promise me. And if you really have a bad time, then just come home sick OK."

"What about my bruises. They're quite obvious now." She said looking down at her wrists sadly, feeling very self-conscious about them.

Joey made Charlie laugh when she said "Just tell them I tied you to the bed and wouldn't let you leave the bedroom all weekend. That'll shut them up. In fact, that'll kill two birds with one stone won't it!!"

"Have you no shame Josephine Collins?" laughed Charlie.

"No, not if it involves handcuffing you to the bed, then no I don't." Joey said wide-eyed.

"Well, I'd better get a move on I guess." Charlie said, biting her bottom lip.

"I hope it goes OK babe. Just remember I love you, and it'll blow over soon enough, right." Joey lent forward and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Don't forget to pick me up from Georgies at 7 pm babe. Have a good day, and be careful."

"Bye hon. See you later."

Joey jumped out of the car, and waved to Charlie as she drove off to work.

Charlie took a deep breath as she walked into the station. She tried to be confident and hold her head up, and do everything she normally always did when she entered the station. She said good morning to the Constable on the desk, and walked into her office.

Georgie had decided to do some overtime, and work until noon. That way, she could partner up Charlie, and help her get through the first few hours at work. She'd called Anna from work last night to tell her, and she supported her fiancées actions.

When she walked into Charlies office 30 minutes after she'd arrived, Charlie was just sitting there, behind her desk, not having moved. She'd not even gone out for a coffee, for fear of receiving some comment or another from one of her colleagues.

"Morning boss" Watson said grinning at Charlie. "Thought you'd probably need this by now." Handing Charlie a coffee, and sitting on the end of her desk.

"Err, morning Watson" Charlie said smiling back. "Why are you still here? I thought you finished at 8 am?"

"Well boss, they just couldn't do without me, so I got lucky with some overtime, and I'm working until noon now."

Charlie knew the real reason for Watsons extra hours, and smiled at her "Thank you Georgie" she said softly. "And thanks for the coffee." She took a sip. "Well what have we got on for today then?"

"Well, we need to go and see the harbour master soon as. They've had a break-in at the offices there, and we need to take some statements. Then we've got to go to the hozzie, and see the head of security. There's been some vandalism in the staff car park. They've got the CCTV tapes ready for us. And then…"

"Woah Geo....erm Watson. Looks like I'm going to be busy today." She said, thinking how thoughtful Georgie had been, staying later and saving her some cases from her night shift to keep her busy.

"Well, let me know when you're ready, and we can head off out."

"Will do. Thanks again."

Georgie nodded to her.

Ten minutes later, Charlie had gotten her gear, and herself together, and walked out of the office. Angelo was in the reception area, and walked over to Charlie. Georgie hoped this wouldn't be too bad for Charlie, but she decided to let the confrontation play out, ready to step in only if necessary. It was hard, but the best way to let Charlie get used to things.


	66. Chapter 66

_Guys,_

_OK, so here's Angelo's reaction to the news…on Charlies first day back at work._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 66.

"Is it true?" he asked angrily at Charlie, his face only 6 inches from her own, causing the whole station to stop, turn round and listen to him.

"Is what true Rosetta?" she replied. Knowing full well what he meant, but determined to 'fight' her corner.

"Are you …are you….going with that Josephine Collins bird?" he said disgustedly.

"I wouldn't call Joey a 'bird' in front of me or her if I were you." She threatened him.

"Well? Has she turned you gay somehow?" he persisted.

"No, she, or should I say, Joey, hasn't 'turned me gay' Rosetta." Staring him in the eye.

"Then what's this statement bullshit of yours all about?"

"It's not bullshit, as you so eloquently put it Rosetta. It's the truth. Joey is my girlfriend." She confirmed in front of everyone.

"So she has turned you gay then!" stated Angelo.

"Joey has not turned me gay Angelo. I was born how I am." Trying to keep her nerve, and eye contact with him.

He stood there open mouthed at what she just said. "But we….we…."

"Yes we did. And just so you know, it was one of the worst decisions of my life, and just confirmed to me my current situation. So thanks for that." She stated calmly. Pleased with herself. 'One to me' she thought. There were a few smiles breaking out around the station at that comment.

Angelo was gob-smacked, he couldn't think of anything to say back initially. Then he spat at her "well just you queers stay away from my May then. I don't want your disease rubbing off on her." He said smugly.

"Don't worry Angelo, May's nowhere near attractive enough for me." She said, proud of her quick comeback. There were sniggers from the other officers behind the counter now.

Angelo was furious, and Charlie tried not to punch the air and say 'yeah, two to me!!' He started muttering under his breath, unable to give a suitable reply, he stomped angrily out of the station.

"Way to go boss" said a broadly grinning Watson, laughing and clapping her hands together. A couple of other Constables clapped and laughed also.

The other officers seemed quite unflustered by the events, although very amused by Charlies comebacks.

The majority of them still couldn't believe that Charlie was gay, well bi-sexual, but they were pleased the very recent 'coming out' hadn't affected her. After all, she was a great cop, and it didn't bother the majority of them what she got up to in her private life.

Watson walked over to her boss, and said loud enough for the others to hear "Right boss, we need to get to the harbour now."

"OK Watson, you can drive."

"Don't do anything that we wouldn't do you two." Came a comment from someone. Making everyone laugh.

Georgie stopped, turned around in a slow circle, smiling, giving everyone the finger. Much to the amusement of those present. She received a round of applause for her efforts. Charlie smiled, and continued to walk out the station. They got in the car and set off for the harbour.

"Georgie, what were you thinking of?" said Charlie laughing.

"Well, they can take a joke, it's fine. Anyway, I have to say Charlie, you were terrific!!" Georgie said laughing.

"Thanks Georgie. I think I'm still shaking though." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Wait until Anna and Joey hear about it. They won't stop laughing for weeks. I wish I had it on video."

"Well, that may be, but there's still a lot more prejudice to come my way I think. That was nothing really."

"Brilliant comebacks though Charlie. Very impressive. Have you been practising?"

"I wish I had. No it just came out naturally."

"Well I think everyone was impressed. By the way, there have been a few jokes flying around the place over night. Nothing too nasty that I've heard, but maybe I haven't heard them all. I mean they're hardly likely to say anything to me, as I'm gay and your friend as well, are they?"

"I guess not."

"But don't worry, you've got over the first huddle, just don't lose your momentum."

"I won't. I have great support from my friends." Charlie said, thankful she'd got Joey, Georgie and Anna behind her.

"Right, lets get back into work mode shall we?" Georgie said smiling." Right boss, the harbour master reported a break-in last night at 10 pm. Holden and I attended the call………..

They took statements from the harbour master, then they went to the hospital to investigate the vandalism. Having finished at the hozzie, they drove to the diner to get Charlie a coffee and take-out sarnie for lunch. Georgie didn't need anything, as she'd be heading home for lunch with Anna soon.

Joey had texted Charlie already that morning, to make sure she was OK. She got another text from her as they left the diner.

"Hope all OK babe. Love U!! C U L8r. XXXX."

Charlie replied smiling. "All fine hon. Georgies bin gr8. Love U 2!! XXXX." Joey was relieved Charlies first day back was going OK. And couldn't wait to see her when she picked her up for Judo.

Georgie drove back to the station, and went into Charlies office to file the reports and statements they'd made.

When she'd finished, she wished Charlie good luck with the rest of her shift.

Charlie thanked Georgie for staying on the extra hours to help her through, she really appreciated it.

Georgie shrugged. "No problem. Anytime. Ermm, Charlie. There's something I need to tell you, before someone else does. When the police up state asked for those two women to be sent to them, they sent down the details on the files they had against them. They're..ermm…pretty bad."

"What happened Georgie? What did they do?"

"Well, there are several assault charges going 400 miles up the coast believe it or not. Some in gay clubs, some not. The latest one involved an 18 year old. And the one before that involved a 20 year old. Of course, there may be more unreported cases. You'd expect that with cases like this." She paused. They both knew only too well, that sexual crimes were not always reported by the victims. Many thought that no one would believe them, or they were too embarrassed or ashamed to tell anyone about it.

"Please go on Georgie." Charlie said quietly.

"Well, the 18 year old was pushed into some public toilets near the beach, much like yourself. And she was set upon by the 2 women. They....ermm….held her against the wall, holding an arm each, and pulled her bikini off, top and bottom. They tied her arms behind her back with her bikini top. She was too scared to struggle, and she just froze, so anyone who came in the toilets didn't even know they were there, and couldn't help her. They sexually assaulted her for over an hour. Taking it in turns to violate her, again and again. As you can imagine, she was, well still is apparently, very traumatised. She was also very badly bruised, externally and internally." Georgie finished off sadly.

"Oh my God!!" said a totally shocked Charlie.

"The 20 year old was assaulted in a gay club. Again, by being pushed into a cubicle in the toilet. Again holding an arm each, they sexually assaulted her. She was wearing a skirt, and it was easy for them to pull down her knickers. She was also wearing a loose blouse, so that was easy to undo and pull her bra down. They intimidated her so much, that they even got her to perform sexual acts on themselves. Forcing her to touch both of them."

Charlie was stunned. How could anyone do that to someone else?

"It looks like the other few victims to come forward were all quite young. They'd probably got a bit bolder when they decided to try it on with you Charlie. Plus, I guess they thought as you were a bit tipsy you wouldn't fight them back so much."

"God. I was so lucky that my assault wasn't any worse. Gee. What bitches!! I hope they go down for a long time!!"

Watson got up, and covered Charlies hand with her own. "I'm glad that they didn't hurt you any worse than they did Charlie. I'm glad that Joey was there to help you."

"Thanks Georgie, and so am I, so am I."

Georgie then wished Charlie good luck with the rest of her shift, said bye and went home for the day.

Charlie spent the rest of her shift trying to catch up with some paperwork.

When Georgie got home, over lunch, she told Joey and Anna what had happened with Angelo. They all laughed about it, Joey was so proud of Charlie, she texted her straight away.

"Babe, I hear it went well with Angelo .Ha ha!! Love U. XXXX." Charlie smiled when she read it, aware Georgie must have told Joey what happened when she got home from work.

Georgie also told Joey and Anna about the other cases of sexual assault by the two women. They were horrified, and Joey was relieved that nothing like that had happened to Charlie.

Georgie went to bed after lunch, leaving Joey to catch up with work on her computer, and Anna to tidy up.

When Charlies shift finally finished, she was totally worn out. Mentally and physically. All she wanted to do was see Joey and get a hug from her.

She said goodnight to the guys in the station and left for the evening.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67.

Joey had told Leah and Ruby, that she wanted to try and keep everything as normal as possible for Charlie, and that she'd make her keep their Judo class appointment. So she told Charlie to pick her up at 7pm.

Charlie went straight back to Leahs after work. She changed and headed straight to Georgies. Not even bothering to check whether Joey was in. She just wanted to be with her for an hour before Judo started. She just wanted a hug from her.

She knocked on Georgies front door, but not too loudly, as she knew Georgie would be asleep.

Anna answered, shocked to see Charlie with tears just beginning to fall from her eyes, on her doorstep.

"You OK Charlie?" she asked tenderly. Worried for her friend.

Charlie could hardly speak, she nodded at Anna and asked "Joey?"

Anna just pointed up the stairs, and Charlie went up to Joeys room.

She knocked quietly on the door and went in. Joey had turned around from her computer, to see who was at her door. She smiled broadly and got up when she saw Charlie standing there. She was really early for Judo. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and had a bag with her Judo gear in with her. Joey noticed she was crying.

Joey rushed over and cuddled her "Sshhh babe. Tell me what's the matter? Did something happen at work after Sherlock left?"

Charlie shook her head, and Joey guided Charlie to the bed, they sat down.

"Tell me then babe."

"It's just what those women did to their the other victims. It's just.…awful....horrible….so vicious."

"I know babe. Sherlock told us when she got back from work. At least they've been caught now babe. They won't be doing that again that's for sure. They're going away for a long time." Joey said pulling Charlie into her, and rubbing her hands up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"I just wanted to see you. Can we just lie on the bed together and snuggle up, until we go to Judo honey?"

"Of course we can babe. Let me just switch off the computer Ok. Take your shoes off, and I'll be back in a sec." Joey saved her files and switched off her computer. She got on the bed, and lay down next to Charlie. They snuggled up together, Joey pulling Charlie into her, Charlie resting her head on Joeys shoulder and wrapping her arms around her. They entwined their legs. "It's OK babe. Just let it out if you want to. It's good to cry. I'm here for you." Joey said softly.

Charlie cried her heart out, soaking Joeys t-shirt in the process. Joey didn't mind. She was more concerned about Charlie. When her crying subsided into quiet sobs, she said "I'm sorry Jo. I don't know what came over me."

"You've nothing to be sorry about babe. You've had a nasty experience, and you've realised that it could have been much much worse." Joey said softly.

They cuddled for ages, Joey stroking Charlies head, running her fingers over her soft dark hair tenderly, until Charlie stopped crying completely. She kissed her on the top of her head.

"So, Sherlock told me and Anna about what went on at the station this morning. She was very impressed!!" said Joey. "And I'm proud of you babe. Your first day wasn't quite as bad as you were expecting then?"

"Thanks honey. Angelo was being pretty awful. I didn't really know what I was saying. It just came out naturally. But no one else said anything to me."

"Sherlock said everyone was impressed with you. I wish I'd been there in person to hear you say that." Joey said laughing. "I'd love to have seen Angelos face. I guess they won't be joining us on a Friday or Saturday for pool anymore then."

"Who cares? If he's going to be like that, let them get on with it."

"Yeah. It's no loss really is it." Agreed Joey.

"No. No loss at all."

"And your actual work went OK? Good of Sherlock to stay on for half your shift."

"Yeah it was fine, and she was great. She saved some cases for me from overnight to keep me busy, and partnered me until she finished. I must thank her again when I see her tomorrow. I didn't have any problems from the other guys at work either. Let's hope that remains the case." Charlie was aware that although her first day back went OK, there was still a long way to go, and many more people around who would like to pass judgement on her.

Joey rolled Charlie over gently, so she was on her back, and lay on her side next to her, leaning on her elbow, with her head resting in her hand. She draped her leg loosely over Charlies, and laid her free arm over Charlies stomach, taking Charlies hand in hers and entwining their fingers together.

"Charlie, I love you so much, I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you. When I saw you in the toilet, and they had their hands all over you, I lost it big-time. I just wanted to hurt them so bad. And I know I shouldn't be thinking or saying this, but, if those women had have hurt you like they did their other victims, I think I would have killed them." She said quietly, smiling weakly at Charlie.

"Well it's good job they didn't then, because what would I have done if you'd gone to prison? What they did to me was bad enough. I can't imagine how the other victims are. They were all so young as well. I hope they can eventually put it behind them. It'll take a long time, I hope they're strong enough."

"That's typical of you babe, always thinking of others." Joey said.

"But I do understand where you're coming from Jo. Because I felt the same when Greg attacked you. I could have easily shot him. The difference is, I probably could have got away with it being a cop." Charlie admitted.

Joey looked at Charlie, and said sincerely, "Babe, you need to take time out for yourself. With this attack, and you and me coming out in the open, you need to take it easy for a bit. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you've got to put yourself first for a change. You may not realise how much this stuff is stressing you out. It could take its toll if you're not careful. I want you to take it easy at work, no overtime, let someone else pick up the workload for a change. Just give yourself a bit of a break, you can start picking up your workload again at any time, it'll always be there won't it. Just take a mini-breather eh. Make yourself your number one priority please babe. I'm always here for you. You know that. And I'm really pleased you came over here tonight for example. It means such a lot to me that you've turned to me when you need to. I want to be here for you, in the good times, and the bad times. Although lets hope there aren't many of them eh."

Charlie loved Joey for showing and sharing her concern for her. "I will honey, and thank you for supporting me. You were my first thought when I needed a hug after work."

"I'm glad." Said Joey smiling down at her lover.

They lay on the bed for another half hour, before they had to get ready for Judo.

They got changed into their Judo gear, and they set off at 7.15 pm.

Dave asked them if they were OK about being partnered up again. He'd seen neither of them since Joeys accident at the class the other week, and obviously didn't know that they were together now, and the damage had been forgotten about.

Joey said that'd be fine, and quietly explained to him that they were going out together now.

Dave said laughingly to Charlie "so you had to beat her into submission, before she agreed to go out with you then?"

Charlie blushed and said quietly "yeah, something like that."

Joey smiled at Charlie, and said quietly "your plan seems to have worked quite well."

Charlie laughed back at Joey.

Joey wanted to partner Charlie, because, thought Joey, Charlie wouldn't want anyone else near her for a bit. She also thought that it may be good for Charlie to get a few frustrations out, by letting her throw her round the mat. She wouldn't mind, she would go with the flow and see what happened.

"Charlie" she said "if I scare or hurt you when I'm holding you down during the class, tell me and I'll get off immediately."

"What do you mean Jo?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel threatened, you know, by being held down or anything. I don't want you to relive Saturday night." Joey said softly.

"I don't and wouldn't ever feel threatened by you Jo. I know you'd never hurt me. Let's just do the class, like we would do at any other time, well maybe not" she laughed "I managed to nearly hospitalise you last time. But let's forget about Saturday night eh."

"OK."

They followed Daves warm ups, exercises and throws he was teaching them.

Joey tried to wind Charlie up, and tried to make her laugh, reminding her of their first Judo class together. She pretended to be a novice, and then she pretended she'd hurt her shoulder again.

When they were on top of each other on the mat, Joey tried to sneak a kiss or two off Charlie. She lay on top of Charlie for as long as she could. Before Charlie managed to flip her off. Not that Charlie was trying too hard to do that. She loved having Joey so close and on top of her.

After the class, Charlie dropped Joey off at Georgies. Joey wasn't staying over at Leahs, as Charlie had to tidy and sort out her room, moving into Rubys, so that her room was ready for her dad and Morag on Tuesday and Wednesday night. Plus, Morag was picking up Joey from Georgies tomorrow to go to Yabbie Creek. They couldn't risk Charlies dad finding out about them, before Charlie had had a chance to talk to him.

"Thanks for tonight Jo. It was a good idea to go to Judo as well."

"Glad you feel that way. I enjoyed myself too. I'll miss you tonight babe. But I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, OK. I hope that your dad and Morag are…ermm…..OK about us. I don't want you to feel bad…I don't want you to …..well, I mean I'll understand if you want to…..."

"What the hell are you trying to say Jo?" asked Charlie confused.

Taking a deep breath, Joey said slowly "What I'm trying to say, is that I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you or your dad. Especially as he's not well at the moment. I don't want to be the reason for making him, well more upset, and causing him to maybe have a turn for the worse or something. So tomorrow night, if it looks like he may flip out or something, I'll understand if you don't want to say anything to him, OK. I won't mind Charlie, OK. I won't mind."

Charlie took Joeys right hand between both hers, and said "Jo, that's really sweet of you, but I want to tell my dad about us. It's important to me that he meets you, and that he knows who I really am before……well …..before…. he can't remember anymore." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then babe. If you change your mind, then that's OK. No pressure OK." She said, squeezing her hand round Charlies, smiling at her. She took her left hand, and placed it on Charlie right cheek, cupping her face, and pulled her head towards her for a gentle light kiss on the lips. "Goodnight babe, and sleep well. I love you. And if you need to ring me, anytime during the night, just do it. I'll keep my phone on. Just promise me you'll call me if you need me, and I'll come straight over."

"Night honey, and I will call you if I need to. Thanks for being so thoughtful. I'll see you tomorrow night OK. I love you."

"Night babe, and sleep well. I love you too."

They kissed tenderly, and Joey got out the car, waving to Charlie as she drove away.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68.

Morag picked up Joey from Georgies at 7.15 am on Tuesday morning. She'd left the city early, to make sure she was there in time for breakfast and Joeys meetings.

Ross didn't come with her, as he was having a bad spell at the moment. It had been too early to ring Charlie and Ruby to tell them that, so she'd have to call them from the diner.

They arrived at the diner at 7.20 am. After breakfast, the plan for the day was for Morag to drive Joey to Yabbie Creek, to the Head office of Joeys Company. They would be reviewing the figures with one of Morags friends, a very experienced accountant.

Joey was going to meet the senior managers, who were preparing presentations for the 3 visitors, to explain how the business had been running in the last 6 months, what was happening to it currently, and what the lookout was for the next year.

Charlies shift meant she could go to the diner, with the excuse of seeing her dad and Morag, but also to see Joey before work.

She entered just after them, and ordered a coffee to go.

She spotted Joey and Morag at a table. Joey looked really smart, in her dark grey business jacket and white blouse, her hair tied up in a very business like way.

She walked over to their table, smiling at both of them. "Morning Morag, morning Joey". All she wanted to do was embrace Joey, and kiss her good morning.

"Hi, you OK ba…. Ermm Charlie?"

"Yes, fine thanks Jo."

Morag stood up, and they embraced, and kissed each other on the cheek. As Charlie looked over Morags shoulder during the embrace she winked at Joey and smiled, making Joey giggle. 'God she looks so hot in her uniform' thought Joey. 'I hope she slept OK last night. I really missed her. I hope she's feeling better today. I just want to hug her right now, so she knows I'm thinking of her.'

Charlie sat down with them, while they began to eat their breakfast. Morag explaining that it was too early to ring Charlie to say Ross wasn't coming, when she'd left. But that she hoped to bring him down next week, for Joeys memorial service, that she was attending.

Leah brought Charlies coffee over.

Charlie told Morag that she'd have to go, but she'd see her later, as Morag was staying with her and Ruby anyway.

Luckily Ruby was still OK about sharing a bed with Charlie, 'as long as you don't think I'm Joey in the middle of the night' she had teased her sister, so that was a relief for Charlie.

Plus, they were all coming to the diner for dinner this evening. It had been Joeys idea, as Morag was helping her with her business dealings, and Charlie was planning on telling her dad and Morag about her and Joey.

Charlie didn't know what to do now her dad wasn't coming down. She guessed she'd have to tell Morag today, and then her dad later.

Joey noticed her processing her thoughts. She was wondering what Charlie was going to do now her dad wasn't coming.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both later for dinner." Looking intently at Joey. Trying to let Jo know through her eyes that it would still be OK tonight.

"Yeah bye ba....erm bye Charlie" God she'd nearly dropped Charlie in it, again. Charlie smiled, to show it was OK. She hovered a bit too longer than she needed to, looking at Joey, as though she wanted to say something else. But she finally said goodbye again and left. Morag noticed the slight 'atmosphere' between the pair of them, but shrugged it off.

"I didn't realise Charlie and Ruby would be coming with us for dinner tonight." Said Morag.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to take you all out."

"How do you know them then?" asked Morag.

"Oh, well she's Georgies boss isn't she, and I met them when I went to see Leah and VJ when I first came home. And well, they are your step-daughters aren't they." Phew Joey, quick thinking on your feet girl, she thought to herself.

"Anyway, before we go to Yabbie Creek, I need to speak to you about another personal matter."

"Oh yeah, what's that Morag?" asked Joey.

"Well, now you've got your inheritance sorted out at the solicitors, I think it's time you sorted your will out. Your old one will be irrelevant Joey. You need to get it done as soon as possible. If you don't have one, then the government will take all your estate, as you've got no family or beneficiaries."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that myself actually, and I've got a list of names and amounts and things for you to draft it out for me in the next couple of days."

"Oh good. No time like the present. We can take a look at getting it finished tomorrow. What do you say?"

"OK, but I've got a few questions first."

"Fire away."

This past 2 ½ weeks Joey had fallen more in love than she ever thought possible. Charlie was 'the one' as far as Joey was concerned. There was no doubt about that in her mind. Their chemistry was fantastic.

And despite it being so early in their relationship, she knew that she wanted the majority of her estate to go to Charlie if she died. She would also make some provisions for a few close friends and charities.

The way she felt at the moment, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Charlie, she knew that already, and whether Charlie felt that strongly about her or not, she knew that no one else would even come close to how she felt about Charlie. So if they ended up together forever or not, they would have to wait and see, but Charlie was the only one she would leave her estate to in her will at the moment.

However, she knew that if she wrote the will with Morag, she would need to know about their relationship first. She'd also need to speak to Charlie about her will in the event of her death, to make sure she was aware of everything in it.

"I want to leave the majority of my estate to my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? You've only been back a couple of weeks Joey, blimey, that was quick work. Who is she? You know me Joey, I'm going to come straight to the point. I'm not being funny, but you need to be sure she's not after you for your money, before you write her into your will. Or did you know her from before?"

"No I didn't know her before Morag, and I know I've only been back for 2 ½ weeks, but we're serious Morag. And she's not just after my money I can assure you of that. But it's…umm… complicated at the moment. I need to speak to her. I'll try and do it tonight. Ermm, if I write her name as a beneficiary in my will, who will see it? I mean, I guess you and Mr Monks, what about any clerks and people who'll type the will up? How many others will see it? How confidential will it actually be?"

"Whatever you think about her Joey, I really would advise you, as your solicitor, and friend now, to get this girl checked out. I really suggest you engage a private investigator - I know a very good one I can put you in touch with, and he could get us all the evidence we need if she's up to no good. It may seem harsh, but with the sort of estate value you have now, you can't risk being ripped off Joey. Seriously, you need to think about it. OK."

"Honestly Morag, I swear that there's nothing to worry about on that score. You'll realise that when you meet her."

"Meet her? When will that be then? Do I know her then?"

"Umm, I'm not….. we'll see won't we. Anyway, erm, back to the will. Who will see it?" Said Joey, trying to focus Morag on her other question.

"You, me, Mr Monks, as solicitors and witnesses, plus the clerk will see it. It's not a matter of public record until such time as death occurs."

"Well I'm not planning on doing that any time soon." Joey laughed. She continued "If I bought a house in my name or joint names, in the event of my death, what would happen to the house?"

"If you died without a will, the house in your name only, would be part of your estate that the government would get. If you died without a will, the house being in joint names, ½ the house would go to the government, ½ would go to the other joint name. It would be slightly different if you were married, as in husband and wife, but if you are same sex couples, I'm afraid the law doesn't recognise that fact. Sometimes not even a civil partnership will do either. So basically, you need a will, if you want your girlfriend to get anything at all Joey."

"I know. I know." She said thoughtfully. "Anyway, here's the info for the rest of the draft will, handing Morag a piece of paper with the following written on it-

Elizabeth Skinner 50K _{Joeys first girlfriend Liz, who was still a good friend}_

Georgina Watson 50K

Anna Holmes 50K

Leah Patterson-Baker 50K

VJ Patterson-Baker 50K

Aden Jeffries 50K

Morag Buckton 50K

Charities – Save the Whales, Lifeboat association, Local surf rescue – 25K each.

Everything else - the flat, the business, rest of cash and investments to my girlfriend.

"Really Joey, there's no need to leave me anything. And are you sure about these amounts you stated? You've been very generous Jo."

"I think there is Morag, you've been very good to me this past year. In fact I don't know what I'd have done without you. And yes, I'm sure I want to leave this money to my friends if I die. They've been good to me. If my circumstances change, I can always update it can't I. I mean, when I buy a house I'll need to I guess anyway."

"That's very kind Joey. But please think about it OK. I'll get onto it tomorrow. See if we can't get this sorted as soon as possible though. But as your advisor, I'd seriously think about not witnessing your will unless I'd met and done a check on your girlfriend. I'd be very uneasy about it otherwise Jo. Anyway, I'll need her name for the will, but you're not going to give it to me yet are you?" Morag said, wondering why Joey wouldn't tell her.

"I appreciate that Morag, I do, really. But I swear that there's nothing to worry about. Please trust me on this, it's absolutely fine." She said smiling at Morag.

Morag smiled back "OK Joey, OK. I'll change the subject now." Despite that, Morag was determined to find out exactly who this girlfriend of Joeys was. She had seen this type of thing happen too often before, and it always ended in tears. She would take the matter into her own hands, in a bid to protect Joey, her client and friend, from this possible fraudster.


	69. Chapter 69

_Guys,_

_Just to let you know, I'll be away for work next Tuesday, Wednesday & Thursday, so they'll be no daily updates then._

_But I will try and leave you with more updates on Sunday/Monday to make up for it. Failing that, I'll make up for it when I get back next Friday._

_Take it easy,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 69.

Joey and Morag left the diner after breakfast, and set off to Yabbie Creek.

They had a very successful day at Joeys company, and Joey left there feeling more confident in what was happening with her company.

She'd got passwords and excess to the company computer system arranged. She'd be visiting them whenever she could to start with, until she fully understood all the workings of it. Then she'd decide who she wanted to run it for her. The people there were doing a good job though – the accountant and Morag were both impressed when they'd talked about it afterwards.

Morag dropped Joey off at Georgies at 6pm.

"Now, I know I'm bugging you Joey, but please think about using a private investigator to look into your girlfriend. I know I'm a suspicious old bird, but I've seen too many examples of this type of thing turning out badly. And I'm sorry if what I'm saying is upsetting you, but you really need to be aware of this yourself Joey. And not just in your love life, but in every aspect of your life now. Money has an evil effect on some people. Some people will do anything for money Jo."

"Morag, please, honestly, believe me when I say, there's absolutely no need to worry." Joey sighed." Anyway, I'll see you all at the diner at 7.15 pm. OK. And thanks for today, you've been a big help as usual."

"My pleasure. See you later."

As soon as Joey was in Georgies she phoned Charlie.

"Hi babe, how are you? How'd your second day at work go?"

"Hi hon, it was fine, no problems or anything like that. Georgie was great again, so was Jack. I'm not so anxious about things now. How about your day at Yabbie Creek? How did that go?"

"That's great babe, I'm glad it went well for you. I'm really relieved for you. My day was good too. A bit daunting but it was good. It helped me a lot. Erm…. we haven't got long babe, Morag's just dropped me off, so she'll be at yours in a minute. I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you tonight. And this morning in the diner, all I wanted to do was hug you, and wish you a good day. I love you Charlie, and I hope Morag's OK tonight."

"I missed you last night Jo. God, I missed waking up in your arms this morning hon. I can't wait to see you tonight either and….…oh God, Morag's just pulled up….I'll have to go….I love you Jo, see you later hon."

"Yeah bye babe." Joey hung up.

Morag arrived at Leahs at 6.15 pm.

"Hi Morag. How did it go today?" asked Charlie. Trying to act normally.

"Fine thanks Charlie. I can't give you any details, client confidentially and all that. However, I wonder if you could help on one point. Obviously, this is also confidential though Charlie, Ok?"

"Of course Morag." Charlie confirmed.

"Well, I'm trying to get Joey to engage a private investigator for something. She's a little, shall we say, reticent at the moment, but I hope to persuade her. Anyway, if I wanted some help in looking up someone on police records, could you assist me?"

"Well, obviously, if it wasn't a police matter, then I couldn't pass on information off the police computer to you."

"I know that Charlie, and I wouldn't want to get you into trouble, but this would strictly be off the record. At least it would be in the first instance. I may make it police business, depending on my what my own investigations turn up." She was very worried that Joeys new girlfriend was only after her for her money, and didn't want Joey to be ripped off.

"I see." Now worried that something was going on with Joey that she didn't know about. Some sort of trouble she was in. "So, you're asking me to help you with something for Joey? Is she in trouble?"

"I am asking you to help. I'm not saying she's in trouble. But I can't tell you exactly what I want the information for. And I don't want her to know what you'll be doing for me. So you'll both be in the dark somewhat I'm afraid. In fact, I wouldn't want anyone to know what you're doing for me, as I wouldn't want to get you in trouble Charlie. But, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important."

Charlie nodded. "I know Morag." She was torn between her professional stance, and her love of Joey, and if Morag wanted to protect Joey, and she needed her help she would do it. "I will do what I can to help you. Depending on what information you want though."

"Thank you Charlie. I really appreciate it." Said Morag, happy that she'd be able to start her investigations when Joey gave her the name of her girlfriend.

Ruby came into the kitchen, "Hi Morag" she said hugging and embracing her step-mum. "Charlie said that dad wasn't able to come this week, but you're bringing him down next week with you."

"Yeah. I'm coming down for Joeys families memorial service, I had quite a few dealings with them all over the years, and got to know them all quite well. I guess they were killed before you came here."

"No, we didn't know them Morag."

"Well, I've got to have a quick shower before we leave. So how's about I drive us to the diner at 7 pm OK?"

"That's fine, thanks Morag." Said Charlie.

Charlie had told Ruby that she was going to tell their dad and Morag about her and Joey tonight. Now that their dad didn't come, Charlie was still going to tell Morag. Then they could move forward with their relationship.

Ruby hoped Morag would be OK about them. She'd seen such a change in Charlie over the past 2 ½ weeks. It was so obvious to anyone who knew her that she was in love. She was on cloud nine all the time, always smiling and laughing (well apart from after the assault on Saturday night.) Her heart had come alive, as well as her eyes, they shone brightly all the time now. Joey was very good for her sister, and she hoped it would stay like that.

Charlie had moved some of her things out of her room, so Morag and her dad would have some space when they came down on Tuesday.

She'd moved the cards and rose onto one of Rubys bedside tables.

When Ruby saw the card and rose Joey had obviously given Charlie, she couldn't help but read it. 'Wow, how perfectly romantic and lovely Joey was.' She thought. She was impressed. 'She certainly loves my sister a whole damn lot, and I know Charlie feels the same. She's almost like a different person lately. She's just come so alive these past three weeks, since meeting Joey. She's so much more relaxed and open. So very happy.'

She also looked in the 'new home' card that Charlie had given Joey. Ruby couldn't help but smile. Her sister had never been this 'romantic' before. At least not openly to Ruby, and Ruby suspected she'd not been privately with anyone else either. She'd really opened up with Joey. It made Ruby smile.

Rubes was happy for them both, she liked Joey, she liked Joey a lot, and she'd never seen her sister like this with anyone before. Even when they first got together, and Ruby found them snuggled on the sofa together, they looked so right together. She'd never seen Charlie look so happy or so contented.

She hoped their dad was going to be OK about Charlie and Joey too. They'd have to wait until next week now to find out though.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70.

Morag, Charlie and Ruby entered the diner, all dressed up for their night out at the diner for dinner with Joey.

Joey was already seated at a table that Leah had reserved for them. Roman had laid the table beautifully, with candles and flowers, with a bottle of white wine chilling in a wine cooler on the table, all as requested by Joey. She wanted the evening to go well, for Charlies sake. As her dad didn't come, she thought it may be easier for Charlie to tell Morag on her own. But she'd leave the decision to Charlie.

As soon as Joey saw Charlie walk in, she got butterflies in her stomach, and her heart started pounding in her chest. She looked absolutely sensational. She had a short black over the shoulder evening dress on, high-heeled black sandals and small black evening bag. Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders. The dress was clinging to her fantastic body, but it wasn't too revealing, so it didn't show any of the bruises around her breasts, or too much of her cleavage. She was wearing thick bracelets, to help cover the bruising on her wrists. She was totally stunning, she literally took Joeys breath away.

Joey stood up and waved them over, her legs just about working, what with her nerves of what the evening was all about, and seeing Charlie looking so hot.

Ruby saw Joey waving at them, and walked over to the table. She kissed Joey on the cheek, and whispered so that Morag didn't hear "good luck Jo" and then louder "Jo, you look terrific" winking at her and appreciating Joeys midnight blue evening dress, her hair, that she'd put up loosely for the evening, and her subtle make-up.

"Rubes, you look pretty knock-out yourself, lovely dress." Said Joey.

"It's one of Charlies, she let me borrow it for tonight." Said Ruby grinning wildly.

Morag followed Ruby over, and also kissed Joey on the cheek, surprised that Ruby had, as since she'd know Ruby this wasn't the sort of thing that she normally did. Perhaps she was growing up thought Morag.

"You look lovely Joey." She said "gorgeous dress."

"Thanks Morag. You look terrific yourself." Said Joey.

Charlie followed closely behind Morag, and also kissed Joey on the cheek "hi Jo" she said huskily, adding "you look bloody sensational, I think I may eat you instead of dinner" into Joeys ear, gently placing a hand on Joeys hip, squeezing slightly, causing Joey to tremble with desire under her touch. Joey couldn't respond to Charlies comments, her voice having deserted her momentarily. Charlie smiled at her, knowing that Joey was rendered speechless. She felt good knowing how she affected Joey.

"Errmm, sit down everyone, please" Joey said, finding her voice, gesturing them to the seats. Morag sat down next to Joey, and Ruby and Charlie sat opposite them, Charlie sitting opposite Joey.

"This looks lovely Jo." Said Morag, impressed with the table decorations.

"It sure does." Said Charlie, touched at the effort Joey had again made. Joey blushed slightly at the compliments. She'd wanted the evening to be special and go well for Charlie, and thought a few extra touches would be nice.

"Wine anyone?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes please" they all said. "Er, I don't think so Rubes." Said Charlie, laughing at Rubys pout "OJ or coke for you."

Joey filled up Morags then Charlies glass. "Cheers" they all said clinking glasses with each other.

"Well, lets have a look at the menu shall we" suggested Joey, handing round the menu's.

Romans waitress came out to take their orders, and Joey ordered another bottle of wine for the cooler, and another coke for Rubes. They all chose to have main courses and puddings, rather than having a starter.

Morag and Charlie ordered the paella, Ruby and Joey ordered the lasagne with chips. They'd pick their desserts when they'd finished their mains, depending on how much room they'd got left.

They chatted about Charlie and Rubys dad while they were waiting for dinner to be served, wondering how bad he was getting. Charlie was concerned that any extra stress might affect him, and her telling him about Joey may be the last thing he needed.

Morag watched Charlie, and her interaction with Ruby and Joey. Her solicitors hunch told her that they were all becoming edgy, and that something was going on. She wondered what it was.

The waitress brought Morag and Charlies paella out, and then came back with Rubys and Joeys lasagnes.

"Tuck in everyone, before it gets cold." Said Joey, as she topped up the wine glasses again. She didn't know about Charlie but she definitely needed some Dutch courage tonight!!

Charlie asked Joey about her day with Morag at Yabbie Creek. She told her what they did, and what happened. Morag was surprised that Joey was this open about her business, especially with someone who she hadn't known very long. Perhaps it was just the drink talking.

Ruby was also talking and joking with Joey, the same as she was with Charlie. They all seemed like old friends. It was nice for them all. She guessed that they had something in common, all having lost their mothers last year.

They all continued laughing and chatting while they finished their lovely main courses. Roman had excelled himself in the kitchen this evening.

When the waitress had taken their plates away, she asked if they'd like to look at the desserts menu. Charlie said they would, but would she mind coming back in 15 minutes. Making the excuse that they needed the main course to go down, before having anything else to eat.

Joey and Ruby looked at each other, knowing that Charlie was going to go through with her announcement.

Joey knew that Morag liked her. But that didn't mean she was OK with her being with her step-daughter.

They then looked at Charlie, as she took a deep breath and began "Morag……


	71. Chapter 71

_Guys,_

_I know I'm cruel to keep you hanging on for this one…sorry to be such a tease….I hope you find it was worth waiting for…!!_

_Cheers,_

_AJ._

Chapter 71.

"Morag…….I was hoping that dad would be here with you tonight, as I wanted to talk to you both at the same time."

Charlie was fidgeting with her fingers, and she was playing with a napkin. Ruby moved both her hands and clasped one of her sisters hands, squeezing it slightly to show her her support. Charlie smiled at her. Morag looked from Charlie to Ruby and back, wondering what was going on.

Charlie cleared her throat with a small cough, and continued "Morag, I wanted to tell you both that I've met someone absolutely wonderful, and fallen in love with them…." Joey was watching Charlie intently.

Morag interrupted "well that's wonderful Charlie, your dad will be so pleased for you."

"Please Morag, please let me finish." Charlie said, holding Rubys hand tighter. "It's important that dad meets them, before…before…before it's too late for him."

"Of course it is Charlie. I can understand that."

Charlie said tearfully." I want dad to meet them, and get to know them, so he can know me, so he can understand me. I really need him to know me, while he still can. So he knows the person I love, while he's still able to."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted Charlie, I can understand you wanting Ross to meet him."

"The thing is Morag, I need to tell you that the person I've fallen in love with….is....is...." she looked from Morag to Joey, who smiled her beautiful smile at her, giving her the courage to continue "is Joey." She took Joeys hand in her free hand, and squeezed it tight.

Morag was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. Looking from Charlie to Joey, and then Ruby then back to Charlie again. After what seemed like hours of silence, with Charlie, Ruby and Joey all holding their breaths, waiting for Morags reaction. Morag said simply and quietly "Well, I didn't realise you were gay Charlie."

The three women all exhaled deeply.

"Well, actually, technically, I'm bisexual Morag. I have been all my life, I just have never made that side of my life public." Charlie replied, trying to gauge Morags reaction.

"I see" said Morag." And you're OK with this Ruby?"

"Yes I am Morag. I'll admit that it was a slight shock to start with. But I did already know that Charlie is bisexual, as we'd spoken about it a couple of years ago, when she was talking to me about sex and love. She wanted me to know that it was OK to be who you wanted to be, and be with who you wanted to be with. She was telling me it was OK to be gay if that's what I was, as long as I was happy. Morag, Joeys great, you know that, and she's been really good for Charlie. They're so in love. I think it's terrific that they've found each other, and they want to be together."

Charlie and Joey looked at Ruby while she was talking with complete love and admiration for her sister. Charlie had a few tears running down her face, she was so proud of her sister, for accepting them, and her speech was just so grown up and beautiful. Joey was choked at what Rubes was saying.

Morag looked at Charlie, and said "Charlie, I don't have a problem with you being gay, or bisexual. And I don't have a problem at all with you being with Joey. I think Joey is a such wonderful person." She smiled at them both.

"Thank you Morag, that means a lot to me. To us. Thank you." Charlie said emotionally, smiling at Morag. Wiping her tears away with a napkin Joey had passed her.

"But, well, I guess you'll need to speak to your dad about this won't you. You know we're down next week, for Joeys memorial service, so I think you should speak to him then."

"If you're sure he'll understand what I'm telling him. If you think he'll be able to accept us as a couple. I don't want to put him under any extra stress or upset him. Even though it's very important to me that he meets and knows about Jo, I need to know this won't effect him too much."

"I'm sure he'll be able to understand it Charlie. But I can't tell you how he'll take it. I don't know his take on gay people. You and Ruby would know more about that I should think."

In fact neither Charlie or Ruby had any idea about how their father felt about gay people either. They'd never discussed it before. Even if he was OK about gay people, that didn't mean he'd be OK about Charlie being gay, or be OK about her being with Joey. So, when Charlie told Ross next week, it could go either way.

"Shall we order dessert now?" suggested Joey. They all agreed, and Joey called the waitress over.

They ordered their desserts, and Joey topped up their wine glasses again, although Morag didn't partake this time as she was driving. Morag had fruit salad, Ruby had hot chocolate fudge cake with cream, Joey ordered a banana split and Charlie had pancakes cherries and ice cream.

Joey said to herself 'that's twice Charlie's had that when she's been out with me – and I'm a mean pancake maker – what a great idea for breakfast in bed Jo' she thought to herself smiling at the prospect.

"Actually, I need the loo." Said Charlie, biting her lip.

Charlie stayed sitting down, Morag thought it was a bit odd, that Charlie should announce that to them, and that she didn't just get up and go to the toilet straight away.

"Very subtle Charlie" said Morag.

"Actually, so do I." Said Joey. Instantly realising that Charlie wouldn't want to go into any public toilets by herself, particularly as she was a bit tipsy. Joey got up from her seat, Charlie moved too. "Thanks hon." Whispered Charlie, as they walked to the toilets together.

When they were out of earshot, Ruby said to Morag "It's not what it looks like Morag." Worried that Morag would get the wrong end of the stick.

"Well, whatever." Said Morag, waving her hand in the air.

Ruby quickly told Morag what had happened to Charlie on Saturday night. Morag was really concerned for her, and could understand why she needed to be escorted into the toilet. Ruby insisted that their father didn't need to know about it, Morag agreed.

Meanwhile in the toilets, no one else was in there. When they'd finished up and had washed and dried their hands, Charlie turned to Joey smiling "Well, Morag took that well." She moved forward to embrace Joey. "I'm so happy Jo." She whispered quietly. Hugging her lover tightly.

Joey was also very pleased that Morag had indeed accepted their relationship, it meant that Charlie could now relax more, not that she wasn't relaxed now, but it would help her, well them, to move forward. She just hoped that her dad would also understand and accept them. She knew how much it meant to Charlie.

"And thanks for coming in here with me Jo. I'm being silly I know, but I'm a bit nervous of public toilets now."

"It's OK babe. Of course you'll be nervous, no one could blame you for that."

Joey lent forward and gently kissed Charlie on the lips. She pulled back then kissed her again, Charlie responded passionately. Their tongues playing with each others tongues, rubbing, stroking, gently probing each others mouths.

They broke off, resting their foreheads against each others, smiling at each other, with wide shining eyes, filled with love and desire for each other.

"By the way, you do look good enough to eat Jo. I think I may skip dessert and have you instead." Charlie said rather huskily to Jo.

"You don't look too bad yourself babe. In fact, you look absolutely stunning. When you walked in the diner tonight, I could hardly breathe when I saw you. You always make me feel like that. I'm so lucky."

"I think I'm the lucky one hon." Said Charlie smiling, pleased at the effect she had on Joey.

"I think we'd better get back to the table, or they'll think we've come in here to get up to no good." Said Joey laughing.

"I guess you're right. One more kiss though." Charlie said leaning forward to brush her lips against Joeys, professing her love for her through that one tender kiss.

They walked out, both slightly flushed, and sat back at their table. Ruby rolled her eyes at them. Despite her telling Morag the real reason for Joey going to the toilet with her sister, they spent longer than they should have in there, and Ruby knew what they'd been up to. 'They can't keep their hands off each other' she thought to herself. Deep down, she was excited for her sister. It must be great to be so in love like that, and to have the feeling reciprocated; it must feel out of this world. She couldn't wait to feel like that herself. Xavi was great, but her didn't stir her up as much as Joey did Charlie to each other.

The waitress brought their desserts out. They all tucked in, each enjoying their choice. All chatting away comfortably, the slight tense atmosphere gone, now that Charlie had gotten things off her chest and out in the open.

Joey and Charlie had more wine – they were both quite tipsy and relaxed now. Even holding hands over the table. Morag watched the pair interact, and she could certainly tell that they were in love. She could see it in both of their eyes, in their faces and in their actions. She'd never seen her step-daughter like this before. When she was going out with Roman and Angelo, she'd never been this happy. She glowed. Happiness was surrounding her like an aura. Morag was more than happy for Charlie. But also mindful of how difficult things could get for her. She hoped she'd be able to cope. She hoped she wouldn't let Joey down, because from their earlier conversation, she knew Joey was well and truly hooked on Charlie.

She laughed to herself when she remembered what Joey had said when she mentioned getting a private eye to check her girlfriend out. Plus, when she'd asked Charlie to help her look into something for Joey – oh dear, how funny.

They all had a very enjoyable evening, but it was time to go. Joey paid the bill, and they all thanked her profusely.

Morag arranged to see her sometime tomorrow, to 'discuss business'. Joey knew she meant the will and giggled drunkenly.

They walked out to Morags car. Charlie and Joey got in the back seat together, Ruby in the front.

"Hey, I've been promoted to the front seat. Gee, I wish you'd got a girlfriend years ago sis." She said laughing, before turning around to look at Charlie. She quickly turned back again. "Get a room" she said.

Joey and Charlie were oblivious to her. They were giggling and whispering to each other. Then they were practically making out on Morags back seat. They'd missed each other like crazy last night, and the fact that they were going to be apart that night as well, plus the effects of the alcohol, made their inhibitions melt away in the car.

Morag tried not to look in the rear view mirror as she drove to Georgies to drop Joey off.

When they arrived at Georgies, Joey reluctantly let go of Charlie, got out of the car and said goodnight to them all.

She waved at the car as Morag drove off to Leahs.

Ruby went straight to bed, telling Charlie not to disturb her when she came in, and reminding her that however drunk she was, not to, under any circumstances, come onto her in the middle of the night thinking she was Joey. Charlie blushed bright red. Ruby laughed and went to her room.

Charlie sat down with Morag in the kitchen, drinking a coffee.

"So, Morag. Will you tell me now, what you want me to do, to help you do something for Joey?" she asked, still concerned that Joey was in trouble.

Morag laughed. "I was thinking about that earlier at dinner actually. Charlie, what I wanted to do, with a private investigator, and your help, was actually to investigate Joeys new girlfriend."

"Seriously? Why?" asked Charlie.

"Well, and I'll guess you'll speak to Joey about this, and I'll speak to her about it tomorrow anyway, I had a personal matter with Joey to ermm…sort out. Although she does already know I wanted her to employ a P.I., she doesn't know I asked you for help. I guess you can both have a laugh about that one at my expense." She chuckled.

"So what was this personal matter?"

"Well, you know I shouldn't be saying anything, as she's my client Charlie. But she'll need to speak to you herself anyway about it soon, so, it was about her will Charlie. I needed to investigate her girlfriend, as Joey was, or should I say is going to put her, well you, in her will. I needed to ensure the 'new girlfriend' wasn't going to rip her off basically Charlie."

"Oh I see. I didn't know anything about a will Morag. Joey never said anything to me. And now you know it's me, are you going to investigate me?" Charlie asking laughing, although still hoping that Morag said "no."

"No. No I'm not Charlie. You must understand that I see a lot of cases like this. I don't want to say too much, as I don't know what Joeys told you, but I'm sure you realise that she's, shall I say, doing OK money wise. And I don't want my client ripped off if I can help it. So when we were talking about her will earlier, and she mentioned a new girlfriend of 2 ½ weeks, that she wanted in her will, naturally, I became suspicious."

"Of course, I would be too Morag. Don't worry. I'm pleased that you're looking out for Jo." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed now Charlie. It's been a long day for me. Thanks for putting me up again. And I'm glad you felt you could speak to me about yourself and Joey. I really do wish the very best to both of you. She's a lovely woman Charlie." She hugged Charlie, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Night Morag. And thank you." Said Charlie, emotionally.

Charlie copied Morag and went to bed. When she'd got changed she checked her mobile was switched off, so it wouldn't wake her or Ruby during the night.

There was a couple of new texts. She opened the first -

"Glad Morag was OK. Love U sexy. XXXX."

Then the second -

"Oops, 4got 2 say, g'nite, sleep well. Love ."

Charlie smiled. She texted back, although she thought Joey would be well asleep by now –

"Love U 2. Night honey. C U "


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72.

Charlie and Ruby got up when the alarm went off. Charlie had work, Ruby school. Charlie jumped in the shower first and while Ruby was in there, she got their breakfasts ready.

Morag joined them, and they chatted about the dinner and Charles announcement about her and Joey.

Joey got up with a slight hangover at 10 am. Sherlock had already gone to work, but Anna was just back from her night shift at the hospital. So Joey and Anna had breakfast together.

Joey told Anna all about the dinner, and how Morag accepted their relationship. Joey was so happy. Anna was really pleased for her. Anna knew that Joey was head over heels in love with Charlie, and that now Charlie had 'come out' really proved she felt the same about Joey.

They both knew that how Ross accepted the news would be crucial to Charlie. His reactions would mean everything to her. She idolised her dad, and if he didn't accept her how she was, then they knew it would be difficult for Charlie to take.

Joey reminded Anna that her sports equipment was arriving today, and that she'd need access to the garage.

Fortunately for Joey, Anna and Georgie said that she could use their garage for storage until she got a place of her own. Even when she moved into Leahs, they said she could still leave her stuff in her bedroom at theirs as well. After all, Charles room was quite small, with not much storage, let alone room for a computer, all Joeys things and clothes.

Joey was very excited about her gear arriving, and couldn't wait to start full training. She also couldn't wait to spend more time with Charlie when they moved in full-time together.

It'd be fun really getting to know each other. So far things had been great between them. But living together will truly show if they can actually make it work long-term or not.

Plus, as she would be her training partner sometimes, they'd really be able to be together a lot.

Now they're mountain bikes would be arriving, they could go on pleasurable bike rides together, taking picnics, as well as using them to train on. Joey couldn't wait.

She'd even arranged with Tony Holder to have some spare keys to his gym. That way, she and Charlie could train out of hours, and around Charles shifts.

In return, she'd do some free advertising for him, by wearing his gym t-shirt around Summer Bay, and at the competitions she entered.

She hadn't told Charlie about this arrangement, as she wanted to surprise her.

Charlie finished work at 5pm, and went straight home. Charlie was going to have a quick change, then pop over to Georgies to see Joey and her new stuff.

Joey had called her earlier in the day, sounding very excited, informing her that all her equipment and gear had been delivered that afternoon. She asked her to come over after work, as some of it was hers anyway.

Charlie arrived at Georgies, to find Joey behaving like an excited child at Christmas. She ushered Charlie into the garage to see all the bits that had been delivered. Her surfboard, their bikes, boxing stuff, scuba diving stuff etc etc. Charlie laughed at Joeys face, as she showed her each piece of equipment.

When they'd finished 'the garage tour' Joey pulled Charlie up to her bedroom, as she'd put the delivery of their clothes and bike helmets and cycling gear up there.

Charlie had fun trying on all her training gear she'd got.

Eventually Joey cooked them dinner, a lovely dish of salmon and vegetables, followed by lemon meringue pie that she'd made it during the day, while Charlie was at work.

Charlie was again impressed with Joeys culinary skills, and the thought and effort she put into everything.

They watched TV for a bit, cuddled up in the sofa, before it was time for Charlie to leave. They said their goodnights, and Charlie headed back to Leahs to spend the rest of the evening with Morag and Ruby.


	73. Chapter 73

_Guys,_

_This is the beginning of an 'interesting' week for Charlie._

_Don't forget, no more chapters after this one for 3 days – as I'm working away._

_Sorry to leave you hanging, but I can assure you the next few chapters will be worth waiting for!!!_

_Take it easy._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 73.

Joeys first girlfriend, Liz, came down from Sydney on Friday afternoon, to help support Joey through the memorial service that was planned for the next week.

She wanted to support Joey through the loss of her family and the first years anniversary of their death.

She went straight to Georgie and Annas house, where she would be staying for the next week.

Her ulterior motive for this visit, was of course to win her ex, Joey back. Now Liz had turned 23, she'd decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Joey, and she had planned to tell her that during the week. She loved her, and hoped they could get reacquainted with each other.

She had it all planned. They could stay and base themselves in Summer Bay, or go to Sydney. It all depended on where Joey wanted to be, as career wise, Liz herself could work from anywhere.

So could Joey, but she would leave the decision about where they wanted to live with Jo.

Over the past 4 or 5 years since they'd gone their separate ways, she'd bumped into Joey on several occasions. Following their last meeting, when Joey saw her last year, when she finally woke up from her coma, and had to come to terms with the trauma of her families murders, she'd decided to get her back.

As Joey went away for 6 months travelling, to be alone, the memorial service was the ideal time to now visit her, and tell her how she felt.

It was an ideal opportunity to spend the week with her, and win her back. She assumed, rather than hoped that Joey would still be single, having only been back in the Bay for only 3 weeks now.

Liz knocked on Georgies front door, having spent several minute sitting in the car, checking her subtle make-up and her hair, making sure she was looking suitably presentable and sexy, so she could make an instant impression as soon as Joey saw her. She was wearing skin-tight white jeans, pale blue skinny armless top, and white sandals, and by all accounts, she was a very attractive, intelligent woman.

Joey opened the door, and was slightly taken aback by the sight in front of her. "Wow Liz, you look terrific." She said smiling at her, as Liz stepped forward to embrace Joey and kiss her on the cheek. 'Great' she thought, smiling to herself 'that's just the reaction I was after.' Pleased with her efforts for the 'grand entrance.'

Joey helped her in with her case, and showed her to the spare room.

Liz had been to the Bay several times before, so Joey didn't need to do a grand tour of it with her. They just popped down to the diner for a late lunch, and began to catch up on all their news.

They sat at a quiet table laughing and giggling together.

When they were drinking their coffees, Liz decided to move the conversation around to more the personal matter of Joey.

She asked her directly if she was seeing anyone, and was more than a bit surprised when she said yes, and that she wanted to introduce her to Liz that evening.

Liz tried to show no emotion, at the thought of her competition, but a relationship of only 3 weeks long was nothing for her to worry about, she decided.

Joey didn't go into any of the details about Charlie being bi-sexual, or only just having come out of the closet to her dad and step-mum, or not being 'out' to the whole Bay.

She didn't really think it was Liz's business, even though she was a good friend.

She didn't tell Liz they were in love with each other, she said that it was fairly serious, and left it at that.

The fact that she would introduce Charlie as her girlfriend should be enough for Liz to know.

Liz was looking forward to meeting Joeys girlfriend later, to see what the competition was actually like. She hoped she'd be able to put her off easily.

After Charlie finished work at 5pm, she went home to change, ready for the big meeting with Joeys friend Liz.

Charlie knew that Liz was Joeys first lover, and they went out for quite some time.

She was nervous about meeting her, she didn't know why. She told herself she was being silly.

Ruby had got Charlie some dinner ready. She knew what her sister was like, and that she'd be fretting about meeting Liz, so Ruby thought she try and help.

Charlie was grateful to her sister. Although she didn't feel that hungry, she still ate all the pasta dish that Ruby had prepared.

Charlie was going to meet Joey and Liz at the surf club at 7pm. She didn't know what to wear, but eventually decided on black jeans, a white loose blouse, and black sandals with a slight heel. She carried a small purse with her.

When Charlie walked into the surf club, she looked around eagerly for Joey. She saw her sat at a corner table with someone, who she assumed was Liz. She couldn't see what she looked like, as Liz had her back to her.

Charlie walked over to the table. Joey saw her approaching and stood up smiling. Liz turned around to eye up her competition.

Joey walked over to greet Charlie. Joey took Charles left hand with her right hand.

"Hi hon" Charlie said smiling and kissing Joey on the cheek.

"Hi babe. Good day at work?" Joey said smiling and kissing her back.

"Yep, fine thanks."

Joey gently pulled Charlie towards their table, and guided her into the seat next to her, still holding her hand.

"Sit down babe. Ermm Charlie, this is Liz, Liz this is Charlie." She said introducing them to each other.

"Hello Liz" said Charlie. "Pleased to meet you" extending her hand to her, smiling as she did so.

"Pleased to meet you too Charlie." Said Liz. Trying to gauge her competition. Well, Joey certainly knows how to pick them. She thought to herself. Charlie was quite stunning, and had lovely blue eyes, a great smile and very sexy lips.

If she didn't love Joey so much, she'd be tempted to try it on with this one herself!! In fact, that could be one area of approach she could try and use if all else fails…...

Charlie thought Liz was an attractive looking woman. She supposed that some people would find Liz beautiful, but Joey was the only beautiful woman that Charlie would ever love and look at like that.

"Would you both like another beer?" Charlie asked.

"Please." They both replied.

Charlie got up and went to the bar, collecting 3 beers, and brought them back to the table.

"Cheers." They all said, clinking their bottles together.

"So Charlie, Joey tells me you're a cop. That must be erm…interesting." Quizzed Liz.

"Senior Constable actually" said Joey proudly." in fact the youngest and the only woman Senior Constable in the region." She continued. Charlie blushed at Joeys words, and squeezed her hand.

"Err, yeah, Liz, my job can get very challenging at times. What about you? Joey says you went to Uni to study a sports science degree. Have you finished it?"

"Yeah, I've got a sports science degree. I finished 2 years ago now. I've been working at the Olympic training camp. Since Sydney 2000, it's become a permanent base for all Australia's top hopes. I'm helping write and assess the best training programmes for all the athletes."

"Wow, that must be interesting. What's it like meeting all those stars? Are they nice, or are they big-headed?" asked Charlie, impressed with Liz's job.

"Well, there's only one Olympic star that's worth getting to know, as far as I'm concerned." Liz said, smiling at Joey.

"Awe, get out of here." Said Joey, oblivious to Liz's meaning. Charlie however, instantly realised what Liz meant.

"So Charlie, you've been going out with Jo for what, 2 weeks now, have you had any problems with your shift work messing your lives up?" Liz asked, once again trying to unsettle Charlie.

"Erm, no Liz, no we haven't." Charlie replied to the rather direct question uncomfortably, wondering where Liz was going.

"That's good, because shift work can really mess up a relationship can't it." She let that sink in with Charlie, then said "Jo, been away to many compos yet?"

"No Liz not yet, I've got one next weekend in Brisbane though." Joey said. She'd noticed the way Liz appeared to be winding Charlie up.

"I guess those problems will rear their ugly heads soon enough then won't they." Liz stated.

"I'm sure we'll work round the shifts and compos." Said Charlie, smiling weakly at Joey.

"Yeah, we will babe. It won't be a problem." Confirmed Joey, looking slightly agitated at her friend.

Charlie got up to get 3 more beers from the bar.

"What are you playing at Liz?" asked Joey.

"Nothing. Just checking out my best friends new girlfriend measures up to what she should expect."

"Umm, well stop with the all questions and downers please eh." Requested Joey.

When Charlie came back to the table, they began to talk about old times.

Charlie felt a bit left out – Liz was steering the conversation around to surfing and competitions that Charlie had no knowledge of. Not that Charlie wasn't interested in what Joey did, and not that she wasn't learning about all of it all the time. But there are some more areas she still didn't know anything about.

But Charlie got the impression Liz was trying to block her out of the conversation, by always steering it round to things she didn't know about, making her feel uncomfortable.

Joey was being sweet, and trying to involve her all the time, and explaining things to her when she thought she needed to though.

Angelo walked in with May. They noticed Joey and Charlie and a third woman sitting in the corner.

"Watch out May, lezzer alert. Looks like they've converted another one. Perhaps they'll be having a three-some tonight." May laughed at her boyfriends joke.

Charlie blushed, Joey grimaced for Charlie, and Liz looked completely unphased.

"He doesn't seem too pleased about you guys." Said Liz.

"No, he's an ex of mine. He didn't take it too well." Said Charlie. Instantly wishing she'd not said anything.

"Joey never mentioned you were bi-sexual. Interesting." She smiled. More wind up material, oh good!! She thought.

"So what if I am? I'm with Joey now."

There was no further comment from Liz. They continued drinking, and having light conversation.

"Hon, I need the loo." Said Charlie.

"OK babe. Liz we'll bring some more beers back with us. We won't be long."

Liz thought she knew what was going on "wink wink nudge nudge, say no more." She said. Joey smiled at her.

When they were in the toilets Charlie said "you didn't tell Liz I was bi-sexual or what happened at the Strat last weekend?"

"No, it's none of her business. It's our business. Why, do you think I should have?"

"No, it's not that. It's, well she's your best friend, I thought you would have shared something like those sorts of things with her."

"She was my best friend yes, but now you are. She's an old friend. That doesn't mean I have to tell her everything about my relationship with you. It's our private stuff."

Charlie was pleased that Joey had kept a few personal details to herself about them.

Charlie stayed for another couple of drinks, then had to leave them to it. She left at 10 pm, having to work all day Saturday. Joey kissed her goodnight, and walked her to the taxi.

"See you tomorrow night babe. Missing you already." Joey said sadly, opening the taxi door for her.

"Night hon. Love you." Charlie said, as she kissed Joey on the lips, while she was getting in the taxi.

"Love you too babe. Sleep well."


	74. Chapter 74

_Hey Guys,_

_Well now I'm back from work, here's the latest chapter to tempt your taste buds…..hope it's good enough to reward you for you patience!!_

_Take it easy,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 74.

Joey and Liz eventually rolled out of the surf club, at 1 am. They sang drunkenly and staggered arm in arm back home to Georgies.

They stumbled up the stairs, laughing, trying to be quiet, shushing each other, so they didn't wake Anna and Georgie.

Joey wished Liz "Goodnight" at her bedroom door. But Liz tried to kiss her. Joey moved her head away, and Liz's lips met her on the cheek instead. "No Liz." Joey laughed and pushed her away.

"Jo, come on, let me in." Liz pleaded.

"Sshhh Liz. No!! Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Joey opened her door, and pointed up the landing for Liz to go to her own room.

Liz tried once more "Come on Jo, just for old times sake. Come on." Nudging her body against Joeys.

"No Liz, no!! I'm with Charlie. Goodnight." Joey said more forcefully, stumbling into her room, and closing the door behind her. She dived face first onto her bed, and fell asleep on top of the quilt, still wearing her clothes and trainers. Liz reluctantly walked back to her own room.

Georgie and Anna had been woken up by the pair stumbling up the stairs, they were very relieved to hear Liz's footsteps walking along the landing to her own room.

Joey awoke with quite a major headache at 10 am. She got up and rolled over. She struggled out of bed, and went downstairs for water and a couple of tablets.

Georgie was down stairs, and having heard Joey and Liz get in last night and seeing Joey still fully clothed, they knew Joey had gone to bed alone, as her and Anna heard their conversation on the landing – no such thing as a quiet drunk.

"Morning Jo." Said Georgie. "Feeling fragile?"

"Morning Sherlock. Not half." Joey said, filling a glass with water, and gulping it straight down, refilling it immediately.

"We heard you last night Joey."

"God, sorry about the noise, we were trying not to wake you guys up."

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean we heard what Liz was trying to do."

"She was drunk, nothing else. It wasn't a problem. No harm done."

"She was after you Jo."

"No she wasn't. She was drunk. She knows I'm with Charlie now."

"I think you ought to be careful Jo, that's all I'm saying. I won't say anymore OK. It's not any of my business."

Joey frowned at Sherlock. Not able to find a suitable verbal reply to Sherlocks words, as she knew Liz had been flirting with her since the moment she arrived. She carried on getting her breakfast ready. Not really wanting anything to eat, but needing to force something down.

Liz woke up at 10.30 am, and went downstairs for some food.

Joey was just finishing her breakfast, Georgie was clearing up from her and Annas breakfasts.

"Morning both." Liz said cheerily.

"Morning Liz" they replied.

"Coffee?" asked Joey.

"Oh yes please Jo. Thanks. God, have you got any headaches tablets? My heads thumping." Liz said, holding her head in her hands.

Joey laughed at Liz, and handed her a glass of water "here drink this. You'll start to feel more human again soon."

They sat down and chatted while Liz ate breakfast. Then Joey went up for a shower. Liz went in when Joey had finished.

Just after noon, they went out surfing. Both of them have recovered somewhat from their hangovers.

Joey borrowed a board from the surf shop guys for Liz.

They spent 3 hours out there. Liz hadn't lost her touch with the surfing, and they were both impressing the rest of the surfers out there who were also catching the waves. Joey of course, was making it look easy, while Liz was having to work at it quite hard. Liz was also worn out, being out there for so long. Joey however could have stayed out there a lot longer, as she was so much fitter than Liz.

They went back to Georgies after the afternoons exertions, to get ready for the night out at the surf club.

They were going out with Georgie and Anna, for an early meal at the diner at 5pm. This was so Charlie could join them for while after her shift.

Charlie was on a shift change weekend, she had to go to work at 2 am Sunday morning, finishing that shift at noon on Sunday. Meaning she finished at 4pm today. She'd have to have a quick shower, go out for dinner with her Joey, then get to bed by 7pm or she'd be good for nothing at work on the early Sunday morning shift.

Joey, Liz, Anna and Georgie got a taxi to the diner. Charlie drove down, as she wouldn't be drinking. When she arrived, they were already sat at a table that Leah had reserved for them. Joey smiled and waved at Charlie as she came in, alerting her to their table. Charlie was wearing blue short crop jeans, and white vest, and white sandals. Joey eyed her appreciatively, licking her lips, wishing they could be together just the two of them. But that would have to wait until Joey moved into Leahs later next week now. She wanted nothing more than to take Charlie to bed right there and then.

Joey pulled down Charlie into the seat next to her, they kissed tenderly on the lips, and then Charlie turned round to everyone else and said "hello guys." Joey took her hand, entwining their fingers together, resting their hands on her legs.

Liz was pleased that she would only have Charlie around for 1½ hours. Then she would get Joey all to herself again, to try and work her way round her.

The four of them that were drinking started on the white wine, while Charlie sat there on the OJ. Joey and Liz recounted their previous evenings drunkenness, well, all apart from Liz trying to get into Joeys room. Joey would have to tell Charlie about that when they were alone sometime, as she didn't want to hide anything from her. But she didn't want to hurt Charlie by telling her either, she just wanted to be honest.

They chose their food from the menu, and chatted and drank while they waited for it to be brought to the table.

Liz began to talk about Joeys family, and ask about the memorial service. Charlie felt slightly uncomfortable, as she'd never met Joeys family. It was important for her, that Joey met and knew her dad, and she wished Joey could have met her mum too. So she knew Joey would have wanted her to meet her family too.

Anna had also never met Joeys mum and dad, as she only met Joey at the hospital after the tragedy last year. She said as much to everyone, not wanting Charlie to feel alone.

"I wish I could have met your parents Jo" said Charlie emotionally, looking into Joeys eyes. "I know how important it is to me, that you meet my dad."

"I wish they could have met you too babe, they'd have loved you so much. They'd be really happy for me, for us both." She squeezed Charlies hand and smiled at her.

Liz was interested that Joey hadn't met Charlies family yet, another plus for me, she thought to herself.

Their food arrived, and they all tucked into the delicious selections they'd chosen. Roman really was an excellent chef, and they all really were very impressed with their meals.

More drink flowed, Charlie feeling slightly out of sorts, as she was the only one not drinking alcohol.

Liz began talking about her and Joeys day out surfing. Charlie felt a twinge of jealousy run through her. Liz told everyone how tired she was after the 3 hours out on the waves. Joey, of course Liz said, could have continued all day. She was practically drooling over Jo. A fact not lost on Georgie and Anna either.

The waitress cleared the plates away, and brought out the dessert menu. Charlie excused herself to pop to the loo. She felt OK about going on her own, as she was sober, and it was quite early in the evening.

Joey followed her anyway though, wanting to look out for her, and needing to be alone with her for a few minutes.

When the main toilet door slammed behind Charlie she jumped, quickly turning around to see who was behind her.

"OMG Jo, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!!" she exclaimed.

Joey rushed over to her, hugging her tight "Sorry babe, I'm a bit tipsy, I pushed it a bit too hard." She kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips, and said softly "I've been wanting to hold you and kiss you all night babe."

"Umm, me too." Said Charlie, nibbling Joeys lower lip. They kissed again, then Charlie broke it off.

"I really need to go hon."

When she came out of the cubicle, Joey was leaning back against the sinks. Charlie washed and dried her hands and went back into Joeys embrace.

"I need to tell you something babe."

"What's that hon?" Said Charlie nuzzling into Joeys neck, putting her arms behind and up her back and pulling her in closer, enjoying the smell of her lover mingled in with her perfume.

"This morning, when we got back from the surf club, Liz tried to kiss me, and…she erm…..she erm…….tried to come into my room with me." Joey felt Charlie tense up in her embrace. Charlie pulled backwards, gulped, and let her eyes gaze at the floor. Joey put her hand under Charlies chin, and lifted her face up, so she had to look at her.

"Nothing happened babe, nothings going to happen, I'm with you, I love you. I just wanted to tell you because, well because I don't want any secrets. She's an old friend, she was flirting with me, it's no big deal."

"Oh." Was all Charlie could say.

"I didn't tell you to piss you off, or hurt you babe. I told you to be honest with you, so there won't be any surprises. OK?" Joey waited for Charlies response.

"Oh." Was all that Charlie could muster again. Joey could see from her eyes she was hurting.

"Babe….don't be upset or mad. I know I was drunk, but I knew what I was doing, and I told her no way." Joey paused for a moment. "Say something, please babe." She said, pleading with Charlie.

"I don't know what to say Jo. I guess I'm glad you told me. At least Liz can't wind me up about it now." She said. "I just need to think about what you've just said. It's a bit much for me to take in at the moment."

Joey pulled her in close again. "OK babe, that's fine." She whispered. Charlie let her arms creep slowly around Joey again, her actions speaking more than her words. She rested her chin on Joeys shoulder, nuzzling into her again. Joey let out a sigh, relieved that she'd told Charlie the truth, and not kept anything from her.

"I think we ought to get back outside hon. They'll be wondering what we're up to."

"Umm, OK." Said Joey, slowly unwrapping herself from Charlie. She kissed her gently on the lips. "You OK?"

"Yep, fine hon." Said Charlie, still processing what Joey had told her. "Come on, let's get back." She said pulling Joey by the hand towards the door.

"Babe, I love you." Joey said.

"I love you too hon. Come on." She turned around and smiled at Joey.

As they got back to the table, they sat down, holding hands and entwining fingers again, Georgie said "About time guys." They all laughed, Liz falsely, inside she was seething.

"Let's order desserts now shall we, before they close the kitchens for the night eh." Suggested Anna laughing.

"I think they've had their desserts already" said Georgie to Anna, winking at her, laughing.

Charlie blushed, and Joey grinned at Georgies words, squeezing Charlies hand tightly.

They ordered their desserts, and had another bottle of wine between them.

The desserts were brought to the table, and they were delicious. Charlie had the pancakes and cherries and ice cream again, reminding Joey that she was going to make that for Charlies breakfast when they moved in together next week.

After they'd finished their food, Charlie had to leave. She said good night to them all, and Joey walked her to her car, holding hands as they walked out the diner. They got a few stares, and tuts, but Charlie didn't notice, her mind was still ticking over at what Joey had said.

Charlie opened her car door, and leant against the side of the car. Joey leant against her, resting her hands on the car roof either side of Charlie. "You sure you're OK babe?" Joey asked, worried that what she'd told Charlie earlier was upsetting her.

"I'm fine hon, just thinking." She frowned.

"OK." Joey leant in and brushed her lips against Charlies. "Why don't you come down the beach tomorrow when you finish work? I'll be surfing, and you can come back to Georgies for lunch, before you go home for your sleep. What do you say?" Suggested Joey.

"Yeah, OK. I will." Replied Charlie.

"I love you Charlie, sleep well, and have a good shift OK." Whispered Joey, nuzzling and kissing Charlies neck. Charlie put her hands on Joeys hips, pulling her in close.

"I love you too hon. Have a good night. And I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her briefly, then again. They looked into each others eyes, and kissed again, more deeply, and harder, using their tongues to seek out and taste each other. They broke off for a breath, then began again. Charlie putting one hand behind Joeys head, pulling her into her. Joey put her hands on Charlie bum, squeezing it, pulling her hips towards her. They broke for breath. "I'd better go hon, I need some sleep, or I'll be good for nothing on my next shift."

"Night babe."

"Night."

Joey watched Charlie drive off home, before joining the others back in the diner.

They finished another 2 bottles of wine between them, before getting a taxi back home, for a relatively early night at 9 pm. They were all quite tipsy by then, and as Joey and Liz were planning on going surfing at 10 am, they needed to get some sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75.

On the Sunday straight after work, Charlie went down to the beach, to watch Joey surfing. They hadn't seen each other since Joey since last night, when she'd told her about Liz trying it on with her on Friday night/Saturday morning, and she'd missed her terribly. She was also worried that there may have been a repeat performance last night after she left the diner.

She saw Liz sitting on the beach, watching Joey through binoculars, and walked over to join her.

Charlie hadn't exactly warmed to Liz, but she was Joeys friend, so she made an effort to get to know her for Joeys sake.

Charlie now knew that Liz still had feelings for Joey, and she was slightly worried that deep down, Joey still had feelings for her first lover also. Although when they'd spoken of their ex's, she'd spoken fondly of Liz, she never said she loved her, or wanted her back, just that she was a good friend. And now Liz had made a move on Joey, albeit supposedly a drunken move, Charlie was worried.

Liz on the other hand was very pleased that she had Joey all to herself on most of Saturday and Sunday, with no Charlie around to get in the way.

She'd got some more information out of Jo about Charlie. That added to the obvious fact she witnessed on Friday night that Charlie was not entirely out of the closet, caused her to be overjoyed at the games she could play, to get Joey back.

She'd make sure that when she next spoke to Charlie, out of Joeys earshot of course, she'd drop some subtle hints about what they'd got up to when she wasn't around. She smiled to herself.

As Charlie sat down next to Liz, Liz turned round to see who it was, and smiled to herself, 'now was time to start the fun and games' she said to herself.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hello Liz."

"Brilliant isn't she." Stated Liz watching Joey through the binoculars again.

"She sure is" agreed Charlie.

"So, how's it really going with Jo then Charlie? Two weeks is it now?"

"Ermm, yes, just over two weeks now. Fine thanks." Charlie answered wondering what Liz was up to, and trying not to give too much away.

"So, you're happy with an open relationship then? I must say I don't blame you. I feel the same about her. It's better to share her and have her some of the time, than not at all isn't it." Liz said, playing what she hoped was her best trump card.

"What?" said Charlie, unsure about what she'd just heard.

"Well, Jo's such a great lover isn't she" hoping Charlie would think they'd been together on Saturday night "I'd almost forgotten how attentive and thoughtful she was." Sighing to emphasise the fact to Charlie "she always manages to hit the right spots doesn't she. She's so fit as well, no wonder she needs us all to satisfy her." She laughed. Implying that Joey had been with more than just the two of them lately. "I was thinking though, perhaps you and me could get together sometime before I leave, what do you say? I find you, erm, very attractive Charlie."

As Liz looked at Charlie, she could see her words had gotten the reaction she hoped for. She was very, very pleased with herself.

Charlie was staring at Liz. She was devastated at what Liz had just said. The colour had drained from her face, and she felt like her heart had just been ripped out. She couldn't say anything, she just got up, turned around and walked away from the beach, away from Liz. She was surprised her legs would carry her. She went straight home and threw herself onto her bed and began to cry her heart out, gripping her pillow tight and sobbing uncontrollably into it.

Ruby heard her come in, and tried to comfort her. She asked her what the problem was, but Charlie just couldn't, and wouldn't tell her. There was no way she could be consoled over this. She couldn't believe it. She thought that Joey loved her as much and as deeply as she loved Joey. How very wrong could she be? In all the short time they'd been together, Joey had been with other people, and now Liz had come back, she'd been with her yesterday.

Ruby was at a loss to know what to do. She was really worried about her sister, she'd never seen her this distraught before.

She rang Joey, without telling Charlie what she was doing, and left a message on her mobile, telling her to come home as soon as possible, as there was something wrong with Charlie.

During the 2 weeks they'd been together why didn't she realise this was going on? Was she stupid, or just blinded by love?

Joey had never mentioned about them being in an open relationship, not in all the time they'd been together, the talks they'd had, the moments they'd shared, during the laughs and their love making. God their love making, Liz was right about one thing, Joey was a fantastic lover. They hadn't been together many times, but she thought their lovemaking was amazing. She'd never felt so alive, so sexy, so satisfied, so on fire as when she was with Joey. And Joey said she felt the same. She certainly gave the impression she did, and Joeys reactions were on a par with her own. How wrong could I be? Charlie screamed into her pillow.

But then again, Joey had not said they were in an exclusive relationship either. Charlie had just assumed they were exclusive, as most people would have done.

What was she going to do? She knew she couldn't share Joey, she wanted her all to herself. She had to face it then, it was over between them. She couldn't believe it. She'd met the love of her life 3 weeks ago, her soul mate, they'd only been going out for 2 weeks, and now it was over. How was she going to get over losing her?

She should have known better. Why would someone like Jo want to be with her, an ordinary small town cop, who was only just out of the closet, and sexually inexperienced, well with women anyway? She was punching well above her weight with Joey. God, how stupid had she been? Jo could have the pick of anyone. She was beautiful, sexy, kind, thoughtful, successful, funny, had money. It's not surprising that Charlie obviously didn't satisfy her, and she needed to look elsewhere for more than she could offer her. God, she couldn't bear it!!

She loved spending time with Joey. She missed her when she went to work, she couldn't wait to see her again. She thought about her all the time. Each day she seemed to fall more and more in love with her. And now, she'd just found out that Joey had been seeing other people, well not just seeing, sleeping with other people, in these early days of their relationship. She couldn't bear that it had fallen apart so quickly. She was devastated.

Ruby was still trying to comfort her, and was crying herself now. Something really, really, bad must have happened, but what? Charlie wouldn't tell her anything. She just kept telling her to leave her alone. God, where was Joey? She must still be surfing, please let her come home soon, so she could find out what was wrong, and sort Charlie out.

Joey finished her surfing, and she went to the diner to meet Liz. She checked her phone on the way to the diner, and got Rubys message. Rubys voice had sounded terrible. She was sobbing, and very emotional. Joey couldn't imagine what was possibly wrong with Charlie.

She rang Liz and said she couldn't come to the diner, as she had to go straight home, and she'd call her later.

When she got to Leahs, Rubes was sitting at the kitchen table crying.

"What's happened Rubes?" asked Joey, breathing heavily from running all the way.

"I don't know Jo. She won't tell me anything. She's in a really bad way, something really bad must have happened. I didn't know what to do. She just told me to leave her alone." She sniffled at Joey." She'd cried herself to sleep when I checked on her 10 minutes ago. What are we going to do Jo?"

"I'll go check on her, hang on a minute." Joey popped into Charlies bedroom. Charlie was still asleep. Joey went back to the kitchen. "Right, Rubes, Charlies still asleep, so I'll get out of this shortie, have a quick shower, and then I'll go in and see if I can find out what's happened, OK."

Ruby nodded at her, deeply concerned for her sister.

"Don't worry Rubes, we'll get to the bottom of it." Joey said smiling at Ruby, and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Jo." Said Ruby, wiping her eyes.


	76. Chapter 76

_Guys,_

_I told you Charlie was in for an 'interesting' week when Liz arrives.….so it's not over yet by a long way..…so, pretty please keep reading and reviewing…..and don't worry too much…..whatever happens, CJ are meant to be together, we all know that!!!_

_Take it easy._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 76.

Jo had a very quick shower, put on her PJ's and lay on the bed next to Charlie. She'd still got her uniform on, her shoes and even her gun belt. Whatever the problem was, it must be serious, thought Joey, very concerned for her girlfriend. She didn't know whether to wake her or not. Still, if there was a major problem, she needed to know what it was, so she could help sort it out. So she quietly whispered to Charlie "Charlie, babe, wake up darling. Tell me what's the matter". She gently brushed the hair out of Charles flushed, tear stained face "we're really worried about you." She kissed her on the forehead. Charlie stirred and frowned. "Babe, wake up and tell me what's wrong, please." Joey said quietly. Joey noticed Charles left hand grip the pillow so tightly, that her knuckles went white. "Babe, what's wrong, please tel…" Joey didn't finish the sentence, as Charlie interrupted her.

"Leave me alone." She said gruffly, her eyes still firmly shut, hiding the pain in them from Joey.

"Please babe, tell me what's wrong."

"Just go away, and leave me alone. Now." She said.

"C'mon babe…."

Charlie opened her eyes, tears falling freely from them, and screamed at Joey "I said go away, and leave me alone."

Joey was startled by the ferocity of the words Charlie had directed at her.

"No babe, tell me what's wrong?" she edged closer to Charlie, and put her hand on her hip.

"Don't touch me" she screamed, rolling over, and pulling away from Joey.

Ruby burst through the door, distraught at the screaming and shouting. She looked at Joey and her sister.

"What's going on?" she asked tearfully.

Joey turned round looking very disturbed "I don't know Rubes. Please leave us alone." Ruby stood at the door for a few seconds, before nodding at Joey, and she left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Charlie sat up, leaning against the top of the bed, cuddling the pillow tightly to her chest.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Joey again.

"Just go away." Charlie said quietly, as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong babe." Joey still very concerned for Charlie.

"You know what's wrong."

"I don't, honestly. Please tell me."

Charlie just sat at the top of the bed, gripping her pillow, and sobbing into it.

"I take it that I've done something wrong then" Joey twigged "or you wouldn't be telling me to leave?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what I've done. Please Charlie, tell me." Joey pleaded, desperate to find out.

"How can you not know?" Charlie said. Then she laughed, thinking to herself, of course she doesn't know what she's done wrong, she considers this relationship open, so in her eyes nothing's wrong.

Charlie took a deep breath before continuing shakily "I need you to move out. You can come and get your things tomorrow. I'm at work in the morning, you can come and get it all then." They were the hardest words she'd ever had to utter, the pain inside her almost ripping her apart as she spoke them.

"What? I've only just moved some stuff in. Why? I don't understand." Joey said, absolutely astounded by what Charlie had just said.

"Just go. Now."

"No!!" Joey moved to the top of the bed, and went to embrace Charlie. Charlie pushed her away. Joey fought through her pushes and shoves, and managed to wrap her arms around Charlie. Charlie was shuddering again, her tears falling freely again. She tried to fight Joey off, needing to push her away, but still wanting and needing to be embraced by her. This was torturing her.

"Please Jo, don't. Just go away and leave me alone." She used all her strength, physically and emotionally, to push Joey off her again.

"Tell me what I've done then." Said Joey more forcefully. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"Liz." Charlie finally snapped at her.

"What about Liz?"

"You're…you're….you're….sleeping with her." Charlie stated.

"No I'm not. I told you she made a pass at me, and nothing happened. Who said I slept with her?" Joey asked dumbfounded at what Charlie had just said.

Charlie didn't respond.

"Charlie, babe, who said I slept with Liz?"

"Liz did. She told me everything."

"I don't understand. What did she tell you?"

"She told me about you and her, and…"

Joey interrupted "There is no me and her, I'm with you Charlie."

"Yes, Liz, me and anyone else who takes your fancy, in this open relationship of ours." Charlie spat out at Joey.

"Open relationship?" said Joey looking surprised.

"Yep, open relationship."

"We're not in an open relationship. Are we?"

"Apparently we are, at least on your part."

"No. There's only you and me in this relationship Charlie."

"Well, you would say that. Best of all worlds for you."

"Charlie, babe, please listen to me. I'm with you and only you. I don't know where you got this idea about Liz from." Joey pleaded.

"She basically told me that you've been going out with other women while you've been going out with me, and that yesterday, you two picked up from where you left off last time you met up."

"What? There must be some explanation for this misunderstanding." Joey was becoming more astounded the more Charlie said. "Liz wouldn't have said that."

"So you're calling me a liar now then?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Sighed Joey.

"She said we've got an open relationship, you're a fantastic lover, and that you'll never be satisfied with sex with only one partner yourself. Oh, and she also asked if I'd like to 'go with her' before she leaves next week, as she finds me very attractive."

"Seriously?" Joey asked open mouthed, amazed at what Liz must have said to Charlie.

"Yep."

"Well, there's only two things that are true in that load of crap, firstly I'm a fantastic lover, and secondly you are very attractive." Joey laughed.

"What?" asked Charlie, amazed that Joey was laughing, while her whole world was falling apart.

"Well, I don't know why she said all that crap, because it was crap Charlie, but I could have a pretty good guess. She's winding you up. She's been winding you up since you met on Friday hasn't she. You know she's still in love with me right? She's trying to break us up, so she can move in on me. If you're not in the picture, she probably thinks she's got a chance with me again. It looks like she's done a pretty good job of convincing you of my non-existent infidelity. I need to speak to her again, find out what she's playing at."

"She was so convincing. I don't know what to think." She stated.

"You should know by now that I love you more than anything Charlie, and you're the only one I want. I can't believe you'd think I'd go with anyone else." Joey was hurt that Charlie believed Liz's lies.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, as they both processed what had been said.

"So, do you believe me or Liz then Charlie?" Joey asked softly.

Silence again.

"Fine" said Joey angrily. "That answers my question. I will go then. It looks like she got half her wish after all then." She got off the bed, and walked towards the cupboards, getting some clothes out to put on.


	77. Chapter 77

_Guys,_

_I've just arranged a very well deserved break – even if I do say so myself – it's this weekend, so no updates after Thursday night this week._

_Should be back late on Sunday, so I'll try and update then if I've got lots of lovely reviews to read!!!_

_Take it easy,_

_AJ._

Chapter 77.

Charlie came to her senses, panicking, and thought to herself "what the hell have you just done?"

"Joey?" Said Charlie weakly.

Joey turned around to face Charlie, while continuing to pull her jeans up over her PJ's, her face was red with the build up of her anger, but apart from that devoid of any expression. Her beautiful smile had vanished. Her eyes seemed a darker brown, not twinkling at her filled with passion, like Charlie usually saw them. They were only filled with emptiness now. Charlie was shocked at this reaction she'd caused in Joey.

"Don't go. I'm sorry." Said Charlie, looking directly into Joeys eyes, pleading for forgiveness. "I do believe you. I love you too. I just couldn't bear to hear what she was telling me. I sometimes wonder what you are doing with me. I guess it was easy for her to wind me up."

Joey stopped doing her jeans up, and looked at Charlie. She saw in her eyes that she meant every word she had just uttered.

Joey walked slowly back to their bed. She sat down on the end of it and said "Charlie, I love you, a hell of a lot, and I'll never be unfaithful to you. You do believe me, don't you?" Wanting confirmation from Charlie.

Charlie nodded at her "yes I do." She confirmed. "It's just that she obviously knew the right buttons to push to wind me up. She hit a raw nerve. It's just that this last week, you've not….you haven't…we've.." she tailed off, unable to finish, breaking eye contact with Joey, and looking down at the quilt.

"What babe? What is it?"

"It's just, since last weekend, we've not …..we've not……ermm we've not been together. I guess I thought that Liz was right because..…ermm….because…..I thought you'd gone off me, and didn't want me anymore, after what happened. And I wouldn't have blamed you for looking elsewhere for….for…sex." Said Charlie, tears once again falling from her beautiful big blue eyes.

Joey crawled up the bed and took Charlie in her arms, kissing away her tears, and said tenderly "Charlie, I love you. I'd never hurt you. I haven't gone off you at all. God Charlie, I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you and make love to you all the time. I can't get enough of you babe. I haven't tried to make love with you this week, because I didn't want you to feel pressurised after the assault. I just wanted to be there for you, to hold and comfort you. You're so badly bruised I didn't want to hurt you anymore, physically or emotionally. I just thought you'd need a bit of time, that's all. I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. Besides, we've not exactly had any opportunities have we, what with work and Morag and now Liz being around. Plus, I'm not exactly been 100% myself, what with the memorial service coming up."

"Oh." sniffled Charlie. "I'm sorry too Jo. I just thought you'd gone off me, and you didn't want me after those women had" she shivered "done what they did to me. I'm sorry. I'm feeling so insecure at the moment. I should have been more concerned about you as well. I guess we've both had too much to think about lately."

"It's OK babe. It's understandable after what you've been through." She said pulling Charlie closer into her, and kissing her on her forehead. "Not to mention Liz adding to your problems by winding you up like that. But I'm upset you took her at her word, without thinking it through."

"I'm so sorry Jo. I just listened to what she was saying, instead of listening to my heart. I really am so sorry. I nearly ruined everything. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"No, Liz nearly ruined everything. And of course I forgive you. It's just a silly misunderstanding." Said Joey, stroking Charlies hair. "Just don't do it again OK. You need to trust me Charlie. We've been so open to each other, let's not move backwards."

"I do trust you honey."

"Good, then there's nothing to feel insecure about. You've done really well since the assault. I'm so proud of you. You're a mentally strong woman Charlie, that's why I love you so much. You're a great cop too, so fair and determined to succeed. Liz is being….erm….difficult.…but we'll sort that out tomorrow. And as for us, well, I know we've not had any 'quality' time together, but you know how I feel about you, and we'll get back on track soon won't we."

"Yeah, we will hon."

Charlie lifted her head up to look at Joey. "Jo, do I….do I....satisfy you enough? After all we've only made love a few times, and I'm still very inexperienced." She asked shyly.

"Where's this coming from? You know you do babe. Our love making is terrific, the best I've ever had." She said. "Simply because that's what it is – we're making love. I've only had a sex life before I met you, and that was about basic needs and getting what I wanted from it. Sex is different to making love Charlie. I'm in love with you Charlie. I've never been in love before. So making love with you, and the emotions and feelings I have when we're together is beyond words for me, you send me to heaven babe. You know you're very good at fulfilling my needs and satisfying me Charlie, by the way I react when we're together." She winked and smiled broadly at Charlie.

Charlie blushed, overjoyed that the woman she loved was pleased and more than satisfied with her efforts in the bedroom. She was also happy that the sparkle in Joeys eyes had returned.

"So, while we're on the subject then. Do I satisfy you? And how are you coping without a penis in the bedroom? Because we can always get a vibrator and a strap on if you want to give them a go." Joey said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Charlie laughed. "I feel the same as you honey. What we have in the bedroom is the best, most satisfying sex I've ever had. I thought I was in love with Roman, but those feelings don't even come close to how deeply I feel about you. And as for the bedroom side of the two relationships, well there's just no comparison, you're the best by far. And for your information, I don't miss a penis by the way. But if you want to get any toys, then we could give them a go." She giggled.

Joey was happier now that Charlie had opened up to her a bit more. Half an hour ago, she thought she'd lost her. Joey stated "you know, Liz came to support me through the memorial service, and now she's trying to break us up. Although she's an ex, she's also my oldest friend, and I can't believe she's trying to do this to me, well to us. We need to speak to her, and ask her what she's playing at. What do you want to do about it?"

"What I'd really like to do, is punch her in the face. Hard." Said Charlie.

"Umm, probably not a very smart career move babe." Joey said laughing.

"Let's see how we feel in the morning." Suggested Charlie.

"Ok babe. Lets get some sleep then eh. I bet you're exhausted after your shift." Joey put one hand on Charlies face, and gently pulled her towards her, she kissed her tenderly on the lips, conveying all her love to Charlie through that one simple action. "Babe, we mustn't keep things to ourselves. We opened up to each other at the start of our relationship, and we need to continue to be open. And I'm sorry, I should have told you why I didn't try and make love to you this past week, as you've been in no state to ask me why I'd not been near you."

"It's OK honey. I should've realised that Liz was winding me up. You've never given me any reason to doubt you at all. I know you love me, and I love you, she just caught me at a low and insecure moment. Good timing for her, bad timing for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jo. I've been an idiot."

"It's OK babe, it's OK." Said Joey tenderly.

After a couple of minutes of cuddling Joey says "Come on let's get you out of your uniform, you've still got your shoes and gun belt on you know, lets put your PJ's on eh. Then I'll go and see Rubes, tell her everything's OK now. She was worried to death about you, you know. I'll get us some sarnies and hot chocolate to have in bed eh, then we can snuggle up and go to sleep, what do you say?"

"Sounds lovely Jo. Thank you. Please tell Rubes I'm sorry for worrying her, and I'll speak to her later."

Joey kissed Charlie again tenderly, and helped her off with her uniform.

"Umm, so where's the sexy underwear gone babe?"

"Jo, you know full well that I have to wear functional underwear for work." Said Charlie laughing.

"I guess they're not that bad really." Said Joey inspecting Charlies attire. Checking out her plain black 'medium support' underwear.

"I can't exactly wear skimpy lacy bras and knickers to go chasing crims all over the place can I." She stated.

"Oh I don't know. You might be able to catch them quicker, cos they'd stop to ogle you running after them. I know I would." Joey laughed, licking her lips at the image she was conjuring up. Charlie laughed at her.

Joey got Charlies PJ's from under her pillow and helped her into them. She lifted the quilt for Charlie to get into bed.

"I won't be long babe." Joey said leaning over and kissing Charlie on the forehead. She took off her jeans, before she went to the kitchen to get their food and drink.

While Charlie was laying in bed, she was cursing herself for her stupidity, again. What the hell had she done? Joey's never given her any reason to doubt or not trust her.

You both opened up to each other about everything on the Sunday picnic you had together at the lighthouse, so why did you think she'd cheated on you in these 2 weeks? You're an idiot Charlie!! She told herself.

You love her don't you? You know she loves you right? She can't keep her hands off you, you know that. Neither of you have been this close to anyone ever before, doesn't that speak volumes for your relationship? Why the hell are you feeling so insecure? Because of the attack in the toilets last week? Because Joey hasn't made love to you since then? Did you seriously think she'd gone off you? Deep down you know that'll never happen. She hooked, just like you are with her. Like she said, you're bruised, and she didn't want to pressure you. Of course she wouldn't, would she. She loves you and wouldn't want to hurt you, would she!!!

Sometimes Charlie, you can be a right dork!! You don't want to lose her do you? Because you're going the right way about it, if you don't sort out this stupid petty jealousy and insecurity you've got. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you, you idiot!! Pull yourself together!! She gave herself a good talking to.

When Joey went into the kitchen. Ruby was sitting at the table, looking shell shocked, worried about her sister still. "How is she? Is she OK?" she asked Joey as she came in.

"Yes, she's fine thanks Rubes. It was a misunderstanding, and I hope you don't mind, but I don't want to go into the details of it with you. Just know that she's absolutely fine now OK, and she says she's sorry for worrying you. She'll speak to you later, OK. And Rubes, thanks for ringing me to get me home, you did the right thing." Joey said as she hugged Ruby. "I'm just getting us a few sarnies and a hot chocolate each to have in bed, then we'll go to sleep OK. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks Jo. As long as Charlie's OK now. She had me really worried. I've never seen her so worked up before. It was scary because she wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"I know Rubes. I know. But she's fine now. Thanks to you calling me home."

Joey took the sarnies and hot chocolate into their bedroom. Charlie was sitting in bed in her PJ's, with the quilt pulled up over her up to her waist.

"Here you go babe" Joey said as she handed Charlie a plate and mug from the tray.

"Thanks hon."

Joey got into bed, and they ate their sarnies, and drank their chocolate. When they'd finished, they put the mugs and plates on the bedside table. Joey went to check her phone, and noticed a few missed calls and several unread texts. They were all from Liz. She looked at Charlie "Liz has been ringing me. I guess she wondered why I didn't show later on at the diner or ring her back. We'll speak to her tomorrow. I'm really not in the mood now." She said switching it off.

She switched the bedside lamp off and snuggled under the quilt with Charlie, wrapping their arms and legs around each other. They kissed gently, and pulled each other in close.

"I love you Charlie." Whispered Joey. "And I'm going to have to tell Liz straight that there's no way I'm gonna get back together with her."

"I love you too Joey. And I'm so sorry about today. I should have known better. Liz's has been really winding me up since she got here. I guess she thinks we're not serious, after all it's only been a couple of weeks hasn't it."

"It's OK babe. It's OK. We're still together, so no harm done. We both know it's only a couple of weeks, but we both know exactly how we feel about each other, so time isn't a factor for us babe. I'll put her straight don't worry. Goodnight darling." She said, nestling her head into Charles neck, relishing her scent, and feel of her soft skin on her cheek.

"Goodnight honey." Charlie replied, as they fell asleep, mentally exhausted, in each others arms.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78.

Later on Sunday night, Charlies alarm clock woke them up at 11 pm. The alarm bleeping loudly at them. Joey was spooning Charlie. Charlie smiled. God, how could she have been so stupid earlier, and risked never feeling like this again? She pressed the snooze button. Joey groaned and kissed Charlie on the shoulder.

Charlie was working midnight Sunday to 10 am Monday, then the same times on Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. The memorial service was on Wednesday, so she'd taken Thursday off, so she could spend time with Joey afterwards.

The alarm went off again 5 minutes later. Charlie switched it off this time. She turned around in Joeys embrace.

"Hon, I'm gonna have to get up now." Charlie whispered to Joey.

Joey moaned "ummm, just a few more mins babe." Pulling Charlie in closer, and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hon, I've really gotta go. I'll have a shower and some food, then, I can drop you off at Georgies on the way to work if you want. Or you can stay here. It's up to you. Then you needn't get up at all."

"I guess."

"You'd better let go then." Said Charlie giggling, and wriggling in Joeys embrace.

"Kiss first I think." Said Joey, kissing Charlie on the lips. It was a slow, deep kiss, banishing the days problems from both their minds. "Did you sleep OK babe?"

"Always do when you're with me."

"Good, so did I. We're OK, yeah?" enquired Joey.

"Yeah, we're OK. We're more than OK hon. I love waking up with you Jo, I don't know why I almost threw it all away." replied Charlie.

"Well you didn't, so let's not dwell on it. Anyway, I hope you love more than just waking up with me in bed. I'd like to think you love other things we do in bed as well." said Joey, feigning a sad pout.

"Of course I do hon. Don't be like that, you know what I meant." Poking Joey on the arm, laughing.

"Are you sure you have to go to work? Can't you phone in sick, and stay with me…...then you can show me how much you love to do the other things in bed with me." Joey asked grinning suggestively at Charlie.

"I'd love too, but we'll have to wait…..I've really gotta go hon." Said Charlie, kissing Joey goodbye, with several quick kisses to the lips.

"Bye babe." Said Joey, slowly unwrapping herself from Charlie.

Joey stayed at Leahs after Charlie went to work. She wasn't ready to face Liz, besides it was nearly midnight. Plus she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to her, although she did have a rough idea.

Joey woke up at 7 am, to the noise of Ruby and VJ laughing and messing around in the lounge.

She decided to text Charlie "Morning babe, just woken up. Miss u, love u, ring me when u get home from work. XXX. J."

Charlie was thrilled to get Joeys text. She'd been doing a lot of thinking while she'd been at work – good job it was a quiet shift. She knew that Joey wouldn't do anything with Liz, even if she was drunk. She'd been stupid to think she would have. She texted back "Morning hon. Will do. Love U 2. XXX.C."

Joey jumped out of bed happily, having read Charlies text. She went to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. She'd had a really long sleep, she'd needed it, she'd been exhausted by all the events of the past couple of days.

"Morning Jo." Said Ruby, as Joey sat down at the table.

"Hi all." Said Joey happily.

They ate breakfast, and Joey told them she'd do the washing and tidying up before she went for a surf.

Leah dropped Ruby and VJ off at school.

Charlie got home to Leahs at 10.30 am. She rang Joey while she was getting some brunch for herself.

"Hi Jo, you OK?"

"Yep, fine babe. I just wondered if you wanted me to come over now, we can snuggle up while you get some sleep. Then we could go straight to Judo tonight, I can make you dinner afterwards, before you go back to work later on. What do you say?" Joey was eager for them to spend as much time together as possible, to allay Charlies fears about Liz.

"Sounds great. What about your training today?"

"I've already been out for a couple of hours this morning babe, had to clear my head a bit, you know. So I can give this afternoon a miss. By the way, I've not managed to speak to Liz yet. I'll have to try and catch her later on."

Charlie tensed at the mention of Liz's name. "Well, I'll leave it to you hon." Keeping her voice level.

"I'll be over in a bit then babe. I'll just put my gear away and have a shower. Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, bye." Said Charlie more happily.

Charlie finished her brunch, then got undressed and showered, putting her PJ's on. She really hated the night shifts, and trying to sleep during daylight hours was always difficult for her.

She got into bed and waited for Joey to arrive.

Joey got to Leahs at 11.30 am. The back door was unlocked, and she went straight in, shutting the door behind her.

She quietly went into Charlies room "Charlie, are you awake?" she whispered. There was no response.

She took off her trainers, socks, jeans, hoodie and t-shirt, swiftly followed by her underwear, and put on the PJ's Charlie had left for her under her pillow.

She got under the quilt, gently moving towards Charlie, who was sleeping on her front, Joey rested her arms over Charlies sleeping form. Charlie stirred slightly.

"Babe, it's me." Joey whispered into her ear.

"Umm, hi hon." She murmured quietly.

"You're lovely and warm." whispered Jo, kissing her on her shoulder. Charlie rolled over, her eyes still closed, and they embraced each other. Charlie nuzzled her head into Joeys neck.

"You smell nice hon. New shower gel?" said Charlie, breathing in her lover.

"Yep. Not bad is it eh."

Joey wasn't tired, but was happy just to hold Charlie while she slept. Joey eventually dozed off herself. She woke up a couple of hours later, with Charlie still embraced in her arms. Charlie was breathing deeply, fully asleep. Joey smiled to herself. She loved holding this beautiful woman in her arms, she was so exquisite. Joey never wanted to let her go. Joey lay there as still as she could be, not wanting to disturb Charlies slumber.

Charlie moved during her sleep, and rolled over, Joey spooned her, wrapping an arm around Charlies waist, and nuzzling her head into the back of Charlies head.

After another hour, Joey needed to get up go to the loo. She gently took her arm from around Charlie, Charlie somehow subconsciously realising, let out a small whimper. Joey kissed her on her shoulder, whispering "I won't be long babe, just popping to the loo." Charlie sighed in her sleep, as if she'd heard Joeys words, and was comforted by them.

She quickly went to the bathroom, and selected a book from the shelf in the lounge that she hadn't read. It looked like it was one of Rubys school texts - "Lord of the Flies". She'd never read it herself at school, although she knew about it, so thought she'd give it a go.

She went back to bed, laying on her back, she gently rolled Charlie over, careful not to wake her up, so Charlie was laying against her left side, Charlies left arm laying across Joeys stomach, her head on her chest. Joey put her left arm around Charlie, pulling her in closer, she held the book in her right hand and began to read it.

After another couple of hours, Charlie stirred, and her eyelids fluttered open. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty" said Joey smiling at her, and kissing her on her forehead.

"Umm, afternoon Jo. This is nice." Said Charlie, shutting her eyes again, and snuggling into Joey tighter.

Joey put her book down, wrapping her right arm around Charlie now as well, kissing her on the top of her head.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie became more awake, and lifted her head to kiss Joey. Joey leant forward, and kissed her back. Charlie moved her left hand to Joeys stomach, and began moving her fingers in small circles around Joeys belly button through her PJ's. Joey moaned into Charlies mouth.

"Ermm, I think I'd better lock the door, Rubes and VJ will be back from school any minute." Said Joey as she hopped out of bed. After locking the door, Joey dived back onto the bed, so eager was she to continue where they'd left off, making Charlie laugh.


	79. Chapter 79

_Funkyshaz 57, of course some CJ loving's on the cards!! Like you say it's a bit overdue – but they've had a tough few days, and not much opportunity to get down to it!!_

_Guys, thanks for continuing to read and review, very much appreciated!!!_

_The drama surrounding Liz is not over yet tho'!! So keep checking the story out!!_

_Take it easy_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 79.

Joey placed her left hand under Charlies PJ's and began to stroke her back, giving Charlie goose bumps under her touch. She moved her right hand under the front of Charlies PJ's and gently tickled her tummy, making circular movements with her fingers over Charlies skin. She slowly moved her hand up Charlies stomach, and stopped just under her left breast. She whispered to Charlie "If I hurt you, tell me, and I'll stop babe."

"OK hon." Charlie said back, in wonderment of Joeys thoughtfulness towards her bruising.

Joey slowly moved her hand up to capture Charlies breast, she gently massaged it, squeezing the erect nipple, causing Charlie to arch her back with pleasure. Charlie placed her left hand under Joeys PJ's and moved her hand up to capture Joeys right breast. She gently massaged Joeys breast, playing with the erect nipple, enjoying the feel of the pert peak in her hand.

"Lets take our PJ's off" suggested Charlie huskily. They both sat up and took off their owns top, both throwing them on the floor. "You're so beautiful Jo." Said Charlie taking in the glorious sight of her lovers breasts and taut toned stomach.

"So are you babe." Joey replied, looking in awe at Charlies full breasts and wonderfully erect nipples. Joey was sad to see that Charlie still had some bruises to her breasts left from the assault, but at least they were beginning to disappear now. Joey bent down and gently kissed the largest yellow marks on Charlies breasts "I wish I could kiss them away for you babe." She said sadly.

"I know you do hon, and I love you for it." Charlie answered emotionally.

They lent forward and kissed each other, laying down beside each other without losing lip contact. They touched each others breasts gently, pinching and pulling each others erect nipples. Joey moved her head down to capture Charlies left nipple in her mouth. She gently sucked it, then ran her tongue over it, relishing the feel of it in her mouth. She looked up at Charlie, her eyes wide with desire, and smiled through her sucking motion. She began to suck it harder, then she began to flick the engorged peak with her tongue, sending quivers through Charlies body.

Charlie began to move her left hand down Joeys stomach, she gently pulled her PJ bottoms down, Joey began to mirror Charlies actions.

"I want to see 'baby Joey'" said Charlie giggling into Joeys mouth. Joey laughed.

Charlie began to massage and stroke Joey on her 'baby Joey' tattoo. Then she stopped kissing Joey, and sat up, as she began to pull down Joeys bottoms. Joey lifted her bum off the bed so Charlie could pull them down and off completely. Charlie leant over and kissed Joey on her 'shooting star', nibbling it all the way along, leaving wet kiss marks and goosebumps on Joeys skin. Joey writhed under the feel of Charlies soft lips on her stomach. Charlie moved her lips downwards, now kissing, licking and nibbling 'baby Joey'. Joey stroked Charlies back with her left hand, and put her right hand at the back of her head, pushing her head closer to her stomach.

"God Charlie" groaned Joey.

"I want to see you, and I want taste you honey" said Charlie softly, looking up at Joey with nothing but love and desire in her eyes. She moved her lips downwards, towards her intended goal. Joey put her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs wider, allowing Charlie the access she craved.

Charlie had never done this before, and she wanted to make it as good as she could for Joey. Charlie knew what she liked done to her, and she loved when Joey performed oral sex on her, so she hoped Joey would be OK with what she was going to do.

She gazed in awe at the sight before her, and leant forward to gently brush her tongue against Joeys clit, causing Joey to moan loudly, and grip the sheets tightly. Charlie used her fingers to slowly run up and down Joeys slit, Joeys juices already flowing, leaving her wet and ready for Charlies delight. Charlie pushed two fingers into Joey, while flicking her clit with her tongue. Joey arched her body at the sensations Charlie was giving her.

"You taste so good hon, so sweet, you're so wet, so ready for me." Charlie smiled up at her.

Charlie was getting seriously turned on tasting her lover. She'd never been so close or seen her lovers wonderful and beautiful feminine womanhood before. She also delighted in the sight of Joeys swollen clit, and the feel of it under her tongue.

Charlie moved her fingers in and out of Joey, slowly and deliberately, pacing herself, so that she worked Joey up to the plateau of pleasure that Charlie was building her up to.

She kept circling Joeys slit and clit with her tongue, teasing Joey, while every few circles she ran her tongue up the center of her slit, and over her clit. Then she resumed her circling, once again teasing Joey.

She repeated her actions time and time again, exciting herself and Joey with the sensations she was providing.

Joeys moaning emphasised to Charlie she was pleasuring her as much as she hoped she could. "God Charlie, that's bloody great" Joey panted at her.

Joey was officially in heaven. Charlies tongue was driving her wild, she couldn't contain herself for much longer.

"Babe, I'm nearly there." Said Joey hoarsely. Her eyes shut, her head moved to the side, her hair slightly matted to her head from the perspiration that had escaped her body during Charlies love making, her body was arching against Charlies touch and her tongue, her hands gripping the sheets.

Charlie now turned all her attention to bringing Joey to a climax. She continued moving her two fingers in and out of Joeys wonderfully soft wet haven, but now she concentrated her tongue solely on Joeys swollen clit. She gently flicked it, teasing Joey, and then ran her tongue over it, again and again, applying more pressure each time, to help make Joey cum.

Joey could feel the heat building rapidly in the center of her groin, it began to spread out, and as it did so, she clenched her muscles in her legs, curling her toes as the pleasure began to sweep through her body.

"Charlie" she mumbled, biting her lower lip, while clenching and pulling at the bed sheets with her hands.

Charlies fingers drove into Joey faster and deeper, and her tongue pressed harder against her engorged clit, as Joeys moment of release arrived.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH" Joey screeched, as her body flexed and arched, her muscles clenching and unclenching, the searing heat moving rapidly through her.

Charlie watched Joey as she came, enjoying the sight and feel of her writhing lover before her. Charlies fingers were held by Joeys spasms, as she began to slowly stop tonguing her clit. Joeys breathing was ragged and deep, as she rode her orgasm out. "Aaaaaggggghhhhhh" Joey mumbled this time, as she came to a joyous and sated rest, the movements and tingling of her body gradually subsiding. Her face flushed and her body covered in perspiration.

Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers from Joey, and kissed her along her slit, and her clit, she kissed her inner thighs, then her 'baby Joey', then her 'shooting star', as Joey now lay her legs flat on the bed, before Charlie moved up the bed on all fours, to suck and nibble Joeys erect nipples, before moving up slightly further to kiss Joey on the lips. Joeys eyes remained closed, but she moaned and bit her lower lip at everyone of Charlies kisses as she worked her way up her body.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly still, with the excursions of Charlies lovemaking.

Charlie moved Joeys matted hair from her face, and kissed her again on the lips, this time introducing her tongue, as it stroked Joeys lips before seeking entry to her mouth, while she cupped Joeys head with one hand.

Joey didn't have the energy to open her eyes, but accepted Charlies tongue in her mouth, tasting herself on Charlie, as they shared a passionate but slow deep kiss. Charlie stroking the side of Joeys face with her thumb.

They stopped kissing, Charlie gazing down at her lover, smiling, having propped her head up on her hand. She stroked Joeys stomach gently.

Joey finally opened her eyes, to look at Charlie, a large grin erupting over her face.

"Back with me now hon?" asked Charlie teasing Joey lovingly.

Joey giggled, and simply said "Yeah. Wow Charlie."

"Enjoy that did you?" enquired Charlie, with a cheeky grin plastered over her face.

"Wow, Charlie." Said Joey again, nodding and gazing adoringly at Charlie.

"I guess I did OK for my first time then?" asked Charlie cheekily.

Joey laughed, and pulled Charlie down onto her "you did spectacularly for your first time babe" kissing Charlie hard on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too hon." Charlie said as she pulled the quilt up over both of them, and snuggled down against Joey.

After a few minutes, they were woken from their snooze, by the back door slamming, and the sound of VJ's feet as he ran along to his room.

Ruby knocked on Charlies door, and quietly said "Charlz are you awake?" Knowing her sister was probably asleep due to her shift change that night.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I'm awake Rubes."

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah I am."

Ruby tried to open the door, but it was still locked. "Hey, you've locked the door Charlz."

"What do you want then Rubes?"

"Is Jo in there with you?" asked a rather astute Ruby.

Charlie nudged Joey "ermm, yes I am Rubes" she said.

"Why didn't you say that to start with then Charlz? OK, I'll catch up with you guys before you go to Judo then. Byeeeee." she said, walking away from their room totally unphased.

"Well, that went well." Said Joey smiling.

"Yeah it did, didn't it. Well, she was OK about you moving in wasn't she, so I guess she'd expect to find you bed with me sometime."

"Good job the door was locked, and she didn't come home 15 minutes ago!!" laughed Joey.

"It most certainly was." Said Charlie laughing back. " Shall I set the alarm for 6.30 pm? We can have a little nap, then have a shower each before we go to Judo."

"Sounds good to me babe." Joey replied, kissing Charlie on the forehead, and squeezing her tight.

They awoke at 6.30pm, still entwined together. They got up and after checking that VJ wasn't around, quickly entered the bathroom together to take a shower.

They had a quick shower, enjoying washing each other down, enjoying the closeness between themselves, enjoying touching each other all over. Giggling and kissing each other as they washed.

They got out the shower and wrapped themselves in 2 large fluffy towels. Charlie checked that VJ wasn't around, before they sprinted back to their bedroom to get dry. Ruby had heard the water being switched off in the bathroom, and came out from the lounge to see Charlie after her shower.

"Woah sis. What's the rush?" asked Ruby, bumping into Charlie rushing down the corridor. Charlie was then bumped into by Joey, who was following closely behind her.

"Oh, I see." said Ruby. Trying not to laugh at her sisters embarrassment.

Charlie and Joey, both blushed, and started giggling.

"Rubes, excuse us, we need to get in the bedroom before VJ sees us. We'll be out in a bit." Charlie tried to say seriously to her sister, as she dragged Joey into their room. Shutting the door behind them.

They both collapsed onto the bed giggling loudly.

"Good job that wasn't VJ." Laughed Charlie.

They dried themselves off, still giggling occasionally, and got ready for Judo.

They went out to the lounge and spent 15 minutes chatting to Ruby, catching up with some of her news.

Charlie drove them to Judo, but this time Dave didn't partner them up together. They both felt very frustrated, and kept looking over at each other, instead of concentrating on what they were meant to be doing on their own mats.

Dave noticed, and quietly spoke to them both, explaining that they weren't being fair to their partners.

Joey tried to focus, bearing in mind she was fighting a black belt now, a new member, and also only a recent black belt holder. She didn't want to let herself or the club down.

Jo told the new member to be careful of her left shoulder, and he said he would be.

She then got on with her sparring. It was a tough, but satisfying workout for her. Although they were both black belts, the new guy was obviously stronger than Joey, and despite her far better experience, he managed to win a few of the earlier of the spars, but mainly because Joey had half an eye on Charlie.

Joey began to hold her own, as soon as she started to concentrate 100% on the fighting at hand.

Charlie was keeping an eye on Joey, watching her sparring with the new guy. She was worried that he may hurt her shoulder. As she watched, she admired her girlfriends moves, especially when she kept beating the guy. She smiled to herself, proud of Joeys efforts.

Charlie's partner was also a man this week. He was around the same age as her, and quite a good looking blonde haired, very fit looking guy. He'd been a member for sometime, and had admired Charlie from afar.

Now he had the opportunity to impress her, and talk to her, as they were paired up for the training session.

They followed the moves and throws that Dave had demonstrated. The guy tried to chat to Charlie as they were sparring. She politely joined in.

As the session was coming to an end he asked Charlie if she'd like to go for a drink afterwards.

She politely declined. He persisted, and said "if you're busy after Judo, perhaps you could suggest another night later in the week?"

She told him "thanks, but erm no thanks John. I'm seeing Joey."

"Oh, OK, sorry. I didn't realise." Said John disappointedly. He wondered who Joey was, as the way Charlie had said it, it sounded like she assumed he knew the guy.

"No problem."

After the warm down, the new guy said thanks to Joey, that he was impressed with her sparring, and that he was honoured to have been paired up with an Olympic star for the evening. Joey thought he was quite sweet. She thanked him, but got quite embarrassed by his compliments.

As Charlie drove them back to Leahs, Joey told Charlie what the new guy had said to her. She blushed slightly when she recounted it. Charlie was proud, and said that he should be honoured to be partnered with her. Making Joey blush more.

Charlie then told Joey that John had asked her out. Joey shifted uncomfortably in her car seat. John was a very good looking and pleasant guy. He hadn't been a member when Joey had been at the club before, so obviously didn't know about Joey or her history. "Don't worry hon, I told him I was going out with you." Charlie told her.

"Oh, good. I hope I get him next week, I'll whip his ass around the mat." Said Joey seriously, before looking at Charlie and laughing.

When they got back to Leahs Joey began to prepare a light supper for herself and Charlie, while Charlie was in the shower.

She'd made a quick bacon and mushroom white sauce pasta dish, something quick and easy, but enough to keep Charlie going on her shift. She also made Charlie a few sarnies to take to work with her, complete with a small salad, which she packed into a small lunchbox she found in the pantry.

When they'd finished supper, Joey had a quick shower. Then they lay on the sofa together, chatting to Ruby and Leah, while they all watched the TV. VJ was bugging Joey for some more surfing lessons, Joey explained that she had been really busy, and wouldn't be able to go out with him again until next week now. He seemed happy with that, after all, Joey always kept her promises to him.

Ruby went to bed at 10 pm, and Leah followed closely behind at 10.30 pm, leaving the two women on their own, cuddled up on the sofa. Charlie hadn't put her uniform on yet, as she didn't want to spill supper on it, or get it creased laying on the sofa in it.

They enjoyed 45 minutes together, cuddled up on the sofa, kissing gently, touching and caressing each other lightly. Nothing heavy, just them spending some special time together.

"I can't wait to move in full-time babe. Getting to be with you like this 24/7, it's a dream come true for me."

"I know what you mean honey. I can't wait either. I love having you around."

At 11.15 pm Charlie got up and changed into her uniform, ready for her shift. As she dropped Joey off at Georgies on her way to work, Joey handed her the packed lunch she'd made her.

"You're too good to me hon." Said Charlie appreciatively.

"Nah I'm not. Just looking out for my gal. I'd do anything for you, you know that babe. You just get what you see with me, simple as that. Anyway, you need to keep your strength up on a night shift, and not eat garbage don't you." she laughed. "I don't want you getting fat on all those donuts!!"

"Charming" Charlie exclaimed, giggling.

They had a long kiss goodnight "I'll come over with Georgie straight from work in the morning hon, we can have breakfast together. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is babe. I'll see you tomorrow, about 10.15 am then."

Joey got out the car, and Charlie drove off for her shift.

When Joey went into Georgies, Anna had already gone to bed, but Liz was laying on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey, Jo, how's it going?" said Liz sweetly.

Joey sat down on a comfy chair. "Liz, we need to talk."

"Sure sweetheart, fire away." Said Liz, looking lustily at Joey.

Joey sighed "firstly Liz, I'm not your sweetheart, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"Oh. OK then, I'll try not to. It's just sort of …erm..natural though, swee…ermm Jo." Said Liz.

"Look Liz, about what you said to Charlie at the beach yesterday."

"What's that then swee..erm Jo?"

"Don't mess around Liz, you told her we were having an affair. Why did you do that Liz? You're not a liar, at least you never used to be." Said Joey beginning to raise her voice.

"I..I..don't know Jo. I just so desperately want you back I guess."

"That's no excuse. Plenty of people want people they can't have. They don't go round telling their partners they're sleeping with them, just so they break-up." She didn't want to tell Liz how upset Charlie had really been about everything, as that would just give Liz more ammunition against her girlfriend.

"I know. I'm sorry Jo. It was only a little joke. I really didn't think she'd believe me. She obviously doesn't trust you enough, as you've only known each other for such a short time." Said Liz, once again trying to create problems where there weren't any.

"Liz!!" said Joey exasperated. "I don't know what to say to you, to stop you behaving like this. I'm with Charlie, I'm in love with Charlie, and you can't and won't change that Liz. Now, please stop doing these things to her. You're my oldest friend, and I want you both to get on, OK?"

"Of course Jo. And please, tell Charlie I'm sorry for making her doubt you." Said Liz, apologising, but also getting the knife in again.

"Liz, God!!! Why can't you apologise, without adding a little quip on the end of the sentence? Just don't make any more problems for Charlie, OK. The memorial service is on Wednesday, and I can't think about anything else at the moment." Joey said raising her voice again.

"OK Jo."

"Right, night then Liz."

"Night Jo. Are you sure you don't want a cuddle?" suggested Liz.

"Liz!! No!!" said Joey as she walked up the stairs, shaking her head.

Liz was happy that her little speech on the beach had obviously had an effect on Charlie, and caused problems for Charlie and Joey. She began to think about what else she could do to make the cops life more difficult before the week was out..…..


	80. Chapter 80

_Hey Guys,_

_As I'm away for a few days now, I'm leaving you with this chapter to keep you going….Liz is still being a cow, and there's more to come….just teasing you to make sure you read my next update!!! (It should be done on Sunday night – UK time!!)_

_Wicked aren't I !!??_

_Enjoy._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 80.

At 4 am on Tuesday morning, Watson knocked on her bosses office door. The early morning shift was a lot quieter than usual.

"Coffee boss?" she asked, for the benefit of the other officers present.

"Yeah, good idea Watson. Thanks."

Georgie got her and Charlie a coffee, and took her packed lunch into Charlies office for a break.

"Shut the door Watson." Said Charlie. Georgie kicked the door shut on the way through it. She handed Charlie her coffee, and sat down opposite Charlie, eating her sarnies.

Charlie got her sarnies out too, and waved them at Georgie "Jo made them for me." She smiled at Georgie.

"Well, Anna made these for me." Said Georgie smiling too.

"We've got a couple of good ones there haven't we" said Charlie.

"Sure have." Agreed Georgie, nodding. "So Charlie" Georgie continued "has Jo spoken to Liz yet?"

"No, not yet. Hopefully she was still up when I dropped Jo off at yours on the way in last night."

"Don't worry Charlie, you've got nothing to worry about. Joey's in love with you, she won't do anything with Liz that'll muck that up. She doesn't want to lose you Charlie." Charlie blushed at Georgies words.

"Yeah I know, and I feel the same about Joey." she said shyly " But Liz is making me feel erm…very uncomfortable."

"Charlie, don't forget that me and Anna heard them come home on Saturday morning. And yeah, they were both drunk, but Jo didn't want anything to do with Liz like that. She knew what she was doing, she pushed her away, and told her to leave her alone. She's not interested in Liz at all. Rest assured Charlie, that Joey will never be unfaithful to you." Georgie was happy to confirm to her.

"Thanks Georgie, I know." Charlie smiled, as she realised the enormity of the meaning and the depth of feeling of what she'd just admitted to. "But Liz wants Jo so badly....it's….I'm just worried what she's going to do next. I know I wasn't around last year, but I feel like it's a sort of stalker type scenario developing."

"Umm. To be honest I'd not thought of that. But I really don't think it'll get to that stage. Anyway, she'll be gone soon enough. And you know Charlie, it doesn't matter what Liz wants here, it's what Joey wants that's matters. And she wants you, she doesn't want Liz, she'd made that abundantly clear hasn't she. She's crazy about you. Nothing's going to happen between Liz and Jo, no matter how hard Liz pushes her. You know, in all the time I've known Jo, she's never once had an affair or two-timed anyone she's been with. So like I said, I'm 100% sure that she definitely won't cheat on you."

Charlie smiled at Georgie, knowing how sincere she was being, and knowing she was right.

They finished their sarnies and coffee, and got back to work.

Their shift finished at 10 a.m. and Charlie followed Georgie home, so that Charlie could see Joey, and have breakfast together, before she went home to bed.

Liz heard the two cars arriving up the drive, and looked out the window to see Georgie and Charlie walking up the path.

Joey was in the shower, so Liz quickly left her room and ran into Joeys room, shutting the door and climbing onto her bed. She was grinning to herself, as she thought of the argument she was going to start.

She wanted Joey back, and this cop Charlie would not stand in her way for long, especially as she was still 'in the closet' by all accounts.

They heard the water running when they got in the house, and Charlie had shouted up the stairs for Joey. When she got no reply, she knew Joey would be down soon, after her shower.

Georgie put the percolator on, and put some bread in the toaster for her and Charlie. She got out some cutlery and plates as well. "Did you want cereal as well Charlie?"

"Yes please, frosties today I think please Georgie."

Georgie handed her the cereal, bowl, a spoon and got the milk out the fridge.

Joey finished in the shower, and went back to her room to get dry, smiling and happy in the knowledge that Charlie would be round soon.

When she went in, she saw Liz laying naked in her bed, the quilt pushed over to one side.

"Liz, what the fuck are you doing?" she screeched. "Get out now!!!"

The swearing and screeching alerted Charlie and Georgie that something was happening upstairs. They rushed up the stairs to see what was going on.

At the top of the stairs Georgie held Charlie back by the arm "Don't jump to any conclusions Charlie. Let's see what's happening first." Said Georgie quietly, now concerned that after what Liz had tried to do on Sunday, that may not be all she was up to.

They stood at the top of the stairs, Joey and Liz not realising they were there, listening to the conversation coming from Joeys bedroom.

Liz got off the bed, and walked slowly towards Joey." Joey, I want you, and I know you want me, so lets just get on with it sweetheart. Charlie's no good for you. Hell, she's not even out of the closet properly, she probably never will be. I love you Joey. We're good together, you know that."

Joey was trying to avert her eyes from Liz's naked body. "What? Please just get out Liz, and cover yourself up." She stated.

"You know your futures with me Jo, not with someone who won't even hold your hand in public, let alone acknowledge you exist in public. You can't put up with that Jo. I know that. You know that. It won't last." Liz purred at Jo.

"You know nothing Liz. You and me are just friends now. That's all we'll ever be in the future. I'm in love with Charlie. It's Charlie I want, not you. It's as simple as that Liz. I've told you countless times Liz. Why don't you believe me?"

"But she'll never be totally comfortable with you Jo. Never." She said, trying to instill doubts in Joeys mind.

"Yes she will. She is, with people that matter to us." Joey said. "I don't know why I have to try and justify Charlie to you Liz. It's none of your business"

"You know she's no good for you Jo. It won't last. We both know that. She'll run off with the next good-looking guy who turns her head. You'd be better off ending it now, before you get in too deep, and the damage is done."

"I told you I'm in love with her, and I want to be with her for as long as she wants me. If she dumped me tomorrow, I wouldn't go out with you again Liz. I wouldn't go out with anyone. I love her. I'll never love anyone one as much as I love Charlie." Joey shouted at her.

"How can you pick someone you've only known for 3 weeks, over someone you've known 6 years? It won't last Jo. She wouldn't fight for you Jo, not like I would. She doesn't love you like I do. I'll prove that to you."

"Don't you dare do anything to hurt her Liz. I'm warning you!! We're old friends Liz, that's all it's ever going to be, whatever happens between Charlie and me. But if you do anything else to upset Charlie, then we're finished. Do you understand me? If you force me to choose, then I'd pick Charlie every time. Anyway, what are you playing at Liz? After the stunt you pulled on Sunday, telling Charlie we were sleeping together, and I'd got an open relationship with her. You came here to support me for my families memorial service, not to break me and my girlfriend up." She said loudly.

"Well Jo, I'll be here waiting for you, to pick up the pieces when she breaks your heart. I promise you that. I love you Jo, and I'll be here for you, whenever you want me to be."

"Please Liz, just get out." Joey said, pointing at the door.

Liz walked out of Joeys room, closing the door behind her, and went back to her own. Charlie and Georgie had heard everything, and watched from the top of the stairs agog, as Liz flaunted her nakedness in front of them, walking across the landing back to her own room, smiling at them as she went. Now she could sit back and wait for the proverbial shit to hit the fan. "Great" she thought, very pleased with herself.

Georgie was gob smacked. "You OK Charlie?" she asked quietly. After their conversation in the early hours, it looked like Charlies fears were coming to fruition. At least they'd both heard what had been going on.

"I think so thanks Georgie. I'll just go in and see Jo." Her hands had been gripped tightly around the banister. She let it go.

"Sure. OK. See you in a bit then. It's not Joeys fault Charlie, you know that. Don't do anything….ermm….silly will you." Georgie said, concerned that her friends may break-up over this.

Georgie went downstairs, amazed at how far Liz had now taken things.

Charlie took a deep breath, walked across the landing, put her hand on the door knob to Joeys room, paused for a couple of seconds, then turned it and went inside.

"For God's sake Liz." Joey shouted as she heard the door opening. She stood with her back to the door, trying to dry herself off.

"It's not Liz, it's me." Charlie whispered.

Joey quickly turned around "Did you see….." she began. Her heart seemed to stop beating, and her face went pale, with the thought of the sight Charlie had just seen. How was she going to explain that one? Charlie had believed her on Sunday, after Liz had said they were having an affair. And now Charlie had just witnessed Liz walking out of her bedroom stark naked. What would she be thinking about Joey and Liz now? Joey knew exactly what Charlie would be thinking. She'd be thinking what everyone else would think if they saw a naked woman leaving her bedroom. What the fuck am I going to do now? God, Liz has just managed to get what she wanted…...Charles going to dump me now because she thinks I am actually sleeping with Liz…..God no….this can't be happening……

"Yeah, I just saw her walk across the landing."

"God!! Charlie!! Shit!! Charlie!! Shit!! It's not what it looked like. Honestly, she came in here while I was in the shower….." Joey tried to begin to explain why Liz had just left her bedroom naked. It didn't look good at all. How was she going to explain this to Charlie? God, shit!! What a bloody terrible mess. Joey put her hands at the back of her head, and linked her fingers, pulling her elbows forward so her arms were against the side of her head, not knowing what to say to make things better. Tears were forming in her eyes, and a lump in her throat, as she looked directly at Charlie. Her tears began to fall, as she waited for Charlie to do or say something to her. She was expecting Charlie to slap her or punch her, and then unceremoniously dump her. Shit, shit, shit!!!!! What can I do?? What can I say??? "I.…I….." she stammered.

Charlie walked over to her. Joey braced herself for what Charlie was going to do. She let out a whimper, her tears now falling freely. Her eyes were wide and pleading. Pleading for a miracle.

Charlie stopped directly in front of her, and embraced her. "It's OK hon. I know exactly what was going on. Come here." She said quietly. Joey wrapped her arms tentatively around Charlie. Charlie tightened her embrace and Joey reciprocated, pulling Charlie in closer.

"I know it looks really really bad Charlie. I don't know what I can say to make it look any better." Said Joey crying into Charlies shoulder.

"Ssshhh honey. It's OK. You don't have to explain anything. Georgie and me were at the top of the stairs. We heard everything." Charlie said softly.

Joey let out massive sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. Thank God. I don't know what I'd have done if..….thank God you heard her…..God…...I don't know why she keep's doing this. She's meant to be here to support me." She said gripping Charles uniform tightly.

"I know. It's OK honey. Don't worry about her at the moment. I'm here now." Charlie said softly, rubbing her hand up and down Joeys back over the towel. "Its OK honey. I love you Jo. Nothing will change that." She said, trying to soothe Joeys nerves and tears.

"I love you too Charlie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Joey sniffled.

"You won't lose me honey. You'll never lose me. Not unless you want to anyway." Charlie said softly. She pulled her head back, and gently brushed her lips against Joeys. Joey responded, and they deepened their kiss, desperate to convey their love for each other.

Charlie wiped Joeys tears away with her thumb. "Why don't you get dried and changed, and come to Leahs with me. We can spend some time together. I've got to have some breakfast, and I need to sleep, but you can come with me. And if you don't need to sleep, you can hang out at Leahs, like we did yesterday. Just to get out of here." She suggested gently.

"Yeah, good idea babe." Sniffled Joey.

They broke apart, and Joey dried herself off, while Charlie lay on the bed watching and smiling at her.

Joey got dressed and picked up a few bits and pieces to take to Charles, putting them in a rucksack.

"Ready?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah babe. I'm ready" said a still tearful Joey.

Charlie guided Joey down the stairs, holding her hand and pulling gently. As they got into the kitchen, Georgie stood up. "Everything OK?" she asked, looking very worried about the state of Joey.

"Yeah it's fine Georgie." Said Charlie. Joey just nodded.

"Oh, good. Good." said Georgie. She was very pleased that there'd been no arguing and that her friends were still together.

"We're going to mine for the rest of the day. Joey needs to get out of here OK. She'll have to come back tonight for the memorial tomorrow as I'm working tonight, and Morag and dad will be in my room tonight anyway. But Anna will be here tonight won't she, so she can stay with her OK Georgie. I don't want Jo to be alone with Liz."

"Yeah, sure Charlie. I'll speak to her. Let her know what's been going on. No problem." Georgie replied. "Take care you two. And I'll see you later at work Charlie, and I'll see you here tomorrow Jo, at 10 ish, OK." Georgie was relieved that her friends were still together. She was very thankful that they'd heard everything while they were at the top of the stairs.

Liz had sat upstairs waiting for the fireworks to start. But there was no screaming and shouting. She was getting frustrated. She waited for ages, then she heard Charlies car start outside, and pull away from the drive. She ran over to Joeys room and went straight in. It was empty. She went downstairs, and asked Georgie where Joey was. Georgie told her she'd gone out. Liz stared at Georgie and then stomped back upstairs.

Damn it……she would have to come up with another plan now!!!!


	81. Chapter 81

_Guys,_

_Sorry there was no update yesterday – late getting back from & too knackered from my weekend away._

_Back on track now though….._

_AJ._

Chapter 81.

Charlie and Joey arrived at Leahs. Joey had been quiet all the way over in the car.

They went into the kitchen, "dump your rucksack in our room hon." Said Charlie.

Joey smiled. The first time Charlie had seen her smile today. "That sounds good babe."

"What does?"

"You said 'our room'." Said Joey smiling again.

"Well it is our room. And it's nice to see you smile and your eyes twinkle again hon. You've got such a lovely smile." Said Charlie, walking over to hug her girlfriend. They embraced for a couple of minutes, before Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek. " Come on hon, dump your bag and come back in here, I'll start brunch."

When Joey came back into the kitchen she began to make their coffees. Charlie had already put some bacon and mushrooms under the grill, and was beginning to scramble some eggs, and put the bread in the toaster.

"That smells good babe." Said Joey wrapping her arms around Charlie waist from behind, as she stood at the oven. Charlie leant back slightly into Joeys embrace, and Joey kissed her on the neck. "umm, and that tastes good babe." Laughed Joey.

Charlie chuckled, and continued stirring the eggs. The kettle boiled, and Joey went to finish off the coffees and set the table. Charlie served it up, and they began to tuck in.

"Babe, I'm really sorry about Liz." Said Joey quietly.

"Ssshhh hon. It's not your fault." Charlie said as she tensed slightly.

"I spoke to her last night and told her to leave you alone, and well, you heard us this morning. I just can't believe that she keeps doing this to me, well us. If you hadn't heard her this morning, I dread to think what would have happened. When you came into my bedroom after she'd walked out of it naked, I thought you were gonna slap or punch me…I….mean…… it just looked so very bad…..I….don't know what I'd have done if you didn't believe me. I was totally gutted. I thought I'd lost you. I thought she'd finished us for good." Joey said sadly.

"Even if me and Georgie hadn't heard you from the stairs, I would have known you'd not done anything. I trust you hon. Although, I must admit it didn't look good."

"Thank God you heard us. I mean, I couldn't believe that she was in my bed. Stark-naked at that."

"Don't sound too impressed about that!!" said Charlie.

Joey laughed "jealous are we?

"Maybe." Charlie admitted. "I mean she was your first love wasn't she. And well, she did walk past me and Georgie naked on the landing don't forget, so I know exactly what you're passing up." She said quietly.

Joey held Charlies hand as she looked into her eyes. "Charlie, listen to me, she was my first long term sexual partner that's true, but I never loved her. I've never loved anyone but you Charlie, you know that. I'm mad about you. And as for her body, well, she's got nothing on you has she. Admit it Charlie, you know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, you're amazing, you're body's amazing, you're just perfect, you're out of this world babe. There's no way I'd pick her over you. There's no way I'd pick anyone over you." Said Joey smiling at her lover, and kissing her on the lips gently.

"I know. That's good because that's how I feel about you too hon." Said Charlie sighing and squeezing Joeys hand tight.

They finished their brunch. "I needed that babe, I was starving."

"Yep, me too. Delicious, even if I do say so myself."

"I'll clear up while you nip in the shower babe."

"OK, thanks hon. Won't be long."

Charlie spent 5 minutes washing the mornings stresses away, before walking to her room to get dried, and dressed for bed. Joey was already in bed reading, sitting up, waiting for Charlie. She smiled as Charlie walked in, and watched appreciatively as she got dried off and put her PJ's on.

Charlie took her towels back to the bathroom to dry out, and came back to the bedroom, locking the door and got under the quilt that Joey was holding up for her.

They snuggled up together, both breathing a sigh of relief as they settled.

Charlie was shattered after her shift, and Joey was mentally exhausted after her run-in with Liz.

"We've got to get ready for your dad later, so let's try and get some sleep OK. Are you sure you're going to go through with it tonight? You know, if you think he's not up to it, I won't mind you not saying anything to him."

"I will be telling him Jo. I want him to meet you. It's important to me. I love you, and you're a big part of my life. We're moving in together, so he's going to find out one way or another anyway. He needs to hear it from me Jo."

"Well I hope he's OK about it. I know it won't be easy for you."

"Well, however he takes it, he can have an opinion like anyone else, but it's a fact so he can't change it. It'll upset me of course if he doesn't want to know about you, or won't accept us, but it's my life, and I love you and want to be with you. So, whatever he says or doesn't say, we'll be OK hon." Charlie said smiling at Joey.

"I must admit, I'm a bit nervous about meeting him. My mum and dad knew I was gay quite early on in my life. I hid it from most people, but they knew. My mum could tell. She was upset to start with, when I finally told her, but she never tried to talk me round or change me, she knew that was how it was for me, so accepted me for what I am. As I got older they knew it wouldn't hinder me in what I did. I think they thought that it would be a problem in my everyday life, with work and so on. You know, being in the public eye and that. But things are easier these days, what with famous gay people on TV now. You don't have to be in the closet now, not that people like it flaunted in front of them, but most people just let you get on with your life. You know, your life, none of my business. I took a couple of girlfriends home to meet mum and dad, and they were always great to them. They'd have loved you to bits Charlie, I mean you're just so lovely, they'd have been thrilled for me. Really, I'm not just saying that. I hope your dad accepts you, even if he doesn't accept me."

"If he accepts me, then he'll accept you by default anyway hon. Morag has already, and she knows you doesn't she. She likes you a lot doesn't she, she'll be able to talk to him about it when they've left, however he reacts initially, so she may be able to talk some sense into him if it goes badly."

"I hope he's OK. I don't want him to hurt you."

"It'll be OK hon. He just needs to know. I want him to know."

"OK babe. You know I'll be there for you. I'll always be here if you want me to be."

"Thanks hon. I do know and I do want you." Said Charlie yawning.

"You'd better get some sleep babe, or you'll be no good for tonights dinner or work in the morning."

"Umm, night hon, or should I say morning, I don't know, I'm confused." She said laughing. "I love you Jo."

"Love you too babe." Said Joey, as they kissed. "Be better to say sleep well I think." She laughed.

As Morag and Ross were coming down the night before the memorial, Leah had kindly offered to be out with VJ, so that Charlie could tell her dad about her and Joey.

She was going to prepare a family dinner for them all, Ruby, Ross, Morag, Joey and herself.

Although Charlie was nervous about her dads reaction, she was pleased that Morag and Ruby had already accepted them, so that would hopefully help her dad to get his head round the idea.

Joey woke up at 4.15 pm, having had a good long sleep. She carefully unwrapped herself from Charlie, kissing her on the shoulder as she climbed out of bed. She adjusted the alarm clock, from 5pm to 6.15 pm, so that Charlie could have a bit longer asleep. She'd had a long morning, and would have a long evening tonight and long day tomorrow, what with her dad, then work, then the service. She'd be wiped out.

Joey decided to start the dinner herself, to take some pressure off her girlfriend. She left her a note and got dressed.

The alarm went off at 6.15 pm. Charlie woke up alone. She panicked for a split second, then realised Joey had left a note on the bedside table "Hi beautiful, not tired so left you sleeping. I'm starting on the preps for dinner, hope you don't mind me helping out. Love Jo." Charlie smiled. Joey was just so thoughtful towards her.

Joey had started to prepare the dinner - roast lamb with all the trimmings, while Ruby helped her lay the table. The oven was on, the lamb in.

"You let me sleep in hon. Naughty of you, but nice!!" she kissed her on the lips.

"You need your rest today babe. You've got a big night and long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Joey had run a relaxing bubble bath for Charlie, and lead her by the hand to the bathroom after she wandered into the kitchen after the alarm had woken her up.

"Oh God Jo, this is great. Thanks hon. You're the best." Said Charlie appreciating that Jo was trying to take the pressure off Charlie for the evening ahead.

While Charlie was in the bath, Joey changed the bedding, as Morag and Ross were staying for 2 nights in Charlies room, while Charlie would be staying at Joeys.

Joey put their cards from the bedside table in the draw, not wanting Ross or Morag to see their private things. The rose was past it's best and Charlie had hung it in her cupboard to dry out and keep. The beautiful vase Joey had given her it in, was still on the bedside table, now on display as a lovely ornament. Joey left the snorkelling day out photos on the wall, as there were none of her and Charlie together. That made her think that they ought to get some done. She'd mention it to Charlie later.

Charlie came out of their room, refreshed and changed, ready for dinner. All of the work had been done by Joey and Ruby. They were both more than happy to help, knowing how Charlie could get over thoughtful and over process when thinking things through, and she didn't need the extra stress of that tonight.

Morag and Ross arrived at 6.45pm, after an exhausting drive from the city for Morag. Ruby put their cases in Charlies room. Charlie introduced Joey to her dad as her friend. Joey shook his hand nervously and said "pleased to meet you Mr Buckton."

Dinner was served at 7.15 pm prompt. Charlie and Ruby were the only ones not partaking of the red wine. The lamb was cooked to perfection, the vegetables and roast potatoes were just right, and the gravy and mint sauce were superb. Charlie mouthed 'thank you' to Joey, as Morag and Ross exclaimed how lovely the food was.

"Well Joey and Rubes helped. In fact they did most of it, I was still sleeping after my shift." She admitted.

"Well it was lovely. Thank you Joey, Ruby." Morag said sincerely.

After they'd eaten their main course, Charlie had a swig of Joeys wine, needing a drop of Dutch courage, although she wasn't really intending to drink any herself, before going on shift later that night. She cleared her throat, and began to speak to her dad. Ruby again, was holding her hand.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that Charlie?"

"I need to tell you" she began as she had done with Morag the previous week……


	82. Chapter 82

_Jsco81 – you know I have to tease you, just so you keep reading my story !!! (BTW – thanks for your comments to G.O.N. – the story they'd published was indeed a slightly amended copy of part of chapter 1 of this story!!!)._

_1818 – honest I'm not being mean finishing the chapter like that – I'm just teasing you!!! And poor Joeys tired cos she's stressed out, when she gets back to her 'normal' self she'll be just fine – honest!!! Anyway, you can't blame her for wanting to go to bed with Charlie whenever she gets the chance!!!_

_Thanks for reading & reviewing guys,_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 82.

"………that I've met someone wonderful and special to me dad. Dad, I've fallen in love, for the first time, and only time I hope" she said glancing at Joey, "and they're going to be moving in with me here, and we're going to get our own place eventually if it all works out. I want you to meet them, before, well, before it's too late, because they're a very important part of my life, and I want you to know who's going to be looking out for me, and taking care of me in the future, and who I'm going to be doing the same to." She said emotionally to her dad.

"Well I'm thrilled for you Charlie. Are you trying to tell me you've got engaged or getting married? When can I meet him? I want to give him the father-in-law talk while I'm still capable." Ross said half jokingly.

"Ermm, no dad not engaged, not yet. The thing is dad, and I'll be honest, this is going to be a shock for you dad, the person I'm in love with is Joey." She said taking Joeys hand in hers, as she waited for her dads reaction, gripping Rubys hand tightly also, as all eyes around the table focussed on Ross.

"Joey, do I know him then Charlie?"

"No dad, not him. Joey as in Joey here, who I introduced to you earlier." She said lifting their hands off the table to show him what she meant.

"You mean Joey, a woman Joey, this Joey?" pointing at Jo. Ross was shocked.

"Yes dad. This Joey. I love her dad, and she loves me." Charlie said nervously, still waiting for Ross's reaction.

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking of Charlie. A woman? What about your career, you've only just started it? What about getting married and giving me some grandchildren in a few years? You can't be serious Charlie. You're too young to make a choice like that."

"Dad, please try and remember, I'm not 18 anymore, I'm 27, I have a career. Please dad, understand that I can still have all those things with Joey. I want and I hope to spend the rest of my life with her dad, so yes, I'm deadly serious. Please accept it dad. I love Joey, and she loves me, we're together dad." Charlie tried to keep her voice level. Inside her stomach was flipping over with nerves.

Joey looked round at Charlie, blushing at her words. She smiled inwardly to herself, a warm feeling emanating in her stomach, making her glow from the inside out with pride and such a deep intense feeling at what Charlie had just said to her dad, and in front of her family. Joey was almost overcome with emotion, at the sentiments Charlie admitted. Joey knew Charlie was 'the one' for her, and she knew Charlie loved her, but to have Charlie confirm that she could be 'the one' for her as well was just overwhelming. Joey obviously hoped with all her heart that they'd be together forever, but didn't truly expect it. She was enjoying their time together. But she knew, like anything, that their happiness could get snatched away from them at any time. Life was so fragile, she knew that better than anyone. You have to take what you can, while you can, and treasure every moment with those you love. Joey knew that.

Her admiration for Charlie grew day by day. The intense feeling that erupted inside her, of extreme happiness and well being, was overtaken as she felt like her heart would explode out of her chest. She tried to calm herself down, and concentrate on what was happening at the dinner table.

"No, you can't be Charlie. Look at what you'll be throwing away. Have you thought about that?"

"Ross" said Morag, "Charlies 27 now darling, she's got her career, she's doing really well, she's not throwing anything away."

Joey was now looking down at the tablecloth, devastated for Charlie, and feeling very uncomfortable. Ruby was almost crying, looking at her dad, waiting for him to say something else.

"No dad, I won't be throwing anything away. I'm gaining everything, I'm getting the World, not losing anything dad."

"Ross darling, Charlies a fully grown woman now, she knows what she wants." said Morag. "Joeys a lovely person, wait until you get to know her. You'll soon realise that for yourself."

"Morag, I do not want to get to know her. I won't allow it Charlie. You'll put an end to it now."

"No I won't dad. I'm not 16 anymore, I won't be told who I can and can't see."

"Dad" said Ruby "please dad, can't you be happy for Charlie and Joey. They're really great together. They love each other. Please dad." Said Ruby tearfully.

"Go to your room Ruby." Ross shouted at her.

"No dad I won't."

"Dad please don't shout at Rubes."

"Ross, I think we'll take a walk down the beach for a bit, get a bit of fresh air, and give everyone chance to calm down." Morag said standing up from the table. "Dinner was lovely Charlie, I'm sorry we haven't had the dessert. We won't be long." Then she said quietly "I'm sorry about Ross, he's a bit confused. I'll have a chat to him on the beach." Putting her hand on Charlies shoulder as she said it.

Charlie nodded, as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. When Morag and her dad had left, she broke down. Joey knelt down on the floor next to Charlies chair, and hugged her as she cried.

"I'm sorry babe." Said Joey tearfully. Charlie couldn't respond. Ruby sat the other side of her and hugged her too. They stayed like that until Charlies tears had subsided. Then they moved into the lounge. Ruby told Joey quietly she'd clean up in the kitchen, to leave them alone on the sofa. Joey thanked her, and pulled Charlie onto her lap hugging her tight, while Charlies arms wrapped around Joeys neck, her head nuzzled into her shoulder.

"He was a bit confused Charlie. It's not his fault. He thinks you're 18, and just starting out." Joey said kindly.

"I know, but his reactions still hurt. It shows what he thinks deep down doesn't it." Charlie sobbed.

"I think he'll be OK when he's had a bit of air. It was probably a shock for him, and he couldn't cope with it. He's not well Charlie. You just need to give him time." Joey said, hoping deep down for Charlies sake that that was true.

"You're always pointing out the nicest and most positive of things to me Joey. Of course I need to give him time. You know me too well, I always jump in too quickly don't I." She said smiling at Joey.

"It'll be OK Charlie. It'll be OK." Said Joey, rocking Charlie gently on her lap.

30 minutes later Ruby had finished clearing and washing up, Charlies crying had subsided and she was being comforted by Joey on the sofa.

Ruby switched the TV on, not to watch anything in particular, just to have a bit of noise in the place.

Ross and Morag came back into Leahs about an hour after they'd left. They walked into the lounge to find Charlie sitting in Joeys lap, still needing comfort from her, and Ruby still sitting in the armchair.

"Dad" said Charlie, looking at her dad hopefully, eagerly awaiting his next few words.

"Charlie. I've been speaking to Morag, and she's kindly been explaining a few things to me."

"Oh." Was all Charlie could muster. Joey helped Charlie up, and they stood up and sat on the arms of the chair either side of Rubes, so that Ross and Morag could sit on the sofa.


	83. Chapter 83

_1818 – still teasing yeah, gotta keep you wanting more!!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 83.

"She tells me I overreacted earlier when you erm told me about you and erm…"

"Joey dad. Me and Joey."

"Yes, you and Joey."

"It's OK dad. It's not your fault. It must have been a shock for you. I just needed to tell you dad. I didn't mean to upset or confuse you."

"Well Morags reminded me how old you are, and told me how much you love each other, so after talking it through with her, I have something to say."

"Oh, what's that dad?" asked Charlie quietly, wondering what he was going to say to her.

"Well firstly, I was obviously shocked Charlie. I never had the slightest inkling you were gay." Charlie bit her tongue, not wanting to try and explain anything about her sexuality to her dad as he was. "But I can now understand why you wanted me to meet Joey, knowing how my memory is starting to let me down more and more. In many ways I'm pleased you've decided to tell me Charlie, because it would have been much easier for you not to have bothered, and let me live in blissful ignorance."

"Yeah, I could have dad, but I really want you to know Joey. I really love her dad, and I want you to love her too." Charlie said emotionally, Joey again blushing at her girlfriends words.

"Morag's made me realise that the important thing here, is that you are happy Charlie. Life is far too short, we all know that don't we. We've only got 1 shot at things, and I wished I'd done lots more things in my life, and now it's far too late for me Charlie." Ruby and Charlie were now sobbing quietly. Joey had moved and now stood by the side of Charlie, and had her arm over her shoulder.

"Dad." Said Charlie.

"Now don't get upset girls. We all know I'm getting worse, so while I'm still able to understand what's going on, I want you to all keep going on as normal please. Ok Ruby, Ok Charlie?"

"Yes." They both said, nodding their heads.

"So Charlie, that brings us back to you, and Joey of course. I can see that you're both, ermm well, very fond of each other, although I can't begin to understand why you want to be with a woman, but I guess that's your choice. So what I'm trying to say Charlie, is that as long as you are happy, and Morag tells me you're very happy at the moment, then I'm happy."

"Oh dad, that's great." Said Charlie getting to her feet and going over to hug Ross.

"So, after my initial reaction, perhaps we can start over again Joey?" Ross asked, walking over to Joey with his hand extended towards her.

Joey shook his hand and said nervously "Ermm, yeah, of course Mr Buckton." Ruby sniggered. Charlie glared at her sister.

"Ross, please call me Ross." He laughed.

"Ermm, OK Ross. Ermm pleased to meet you."

"Well, I hope you're going to look after and love my daughter when I'm too incapable too or not around too." Ross stated.

"Y…yes, I..I am, I…I…w...will Mr Buc…ermm Ross" Joey stuttered out, nervously. "I love her very much."

"Good, good. Perhaps next time we're down here, we can get to know each other a bit better. Morag tells me you've got your own problems at the moment. I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

"Yeah I have. But it would be nice to see you again Ross." Joey replied looking down at the floor.

Morag then suggested that her and Ross retired to the bedroom for the night, she was shattered from the drive down, and Ross was also over tired.

When they'd gone into Charlies room, Charlie embraced Joey, happy that her dad had at least accepted them now.

Ruby jumped up from the chair, and they had a group hug.

"Gee guys, I'm so happy for you. I'm really pleased that dad's, well sort of OK now." She said.

"Thanks sis." Said Charlie.

Jack was picking Charlie up on his way to work, and Georgie had rung up to confirm that Anna would pick up Joey on her way back from work, so that Joey wouldn't be alone with Liz that evening.

After Charlie got changed into her uniform, Joey and Charlie lay on Rubys bed together, having some time together before they said their goodnights for the evening.

"Honey, Anna will be with you tonight while I'm at work, so don't worry about Liz. Just concentrate on yourself. I'll be thinking of you, and I'll see you at the service straight after I finish work tomorrow OK." Charlie said softly to Joey.

Joey breathed deeply "I know you will babe. I'm a bit nervous I guess, well not nervous, apprehensive. It's going to bring some very bad memories back for me. I just hope I don't show myself up." She said quietly.

"You'll be fine hon, you'll get through it, you're strong, and I'll be there for you. You won't let yourself down. People will understand you're upset hon. It's only natural at a memorial service anyway. It's only because you care so much that it matters so much to you."

"I guess."

Rubes knocked on the door and went in, smiling as she saw her sister wrapped around her girlfriend "Joey, Anna's here to pick you up."

"Thanks Rubes, I'll be out in a tick."

"Remember hon, be strong and proud tomorrow. You're family would be proud of you for coping and getting on with things this past year. You'll get through tomorrow, and then you can slowly start to move forwards again. OK hon?"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks babe." They gently kissed goodnight, and Charlie lead Joey to the kitchen to where Anna was sat at the table chatting to Ruby.

"Look after her for me Anna, and don't let Liz anywhere near her tonight, I don't want her messing with her head before the service. If Joey needs me, ring me won't you. I'll see you at the service tomorrow OK. And Anna, thanks for this." Charlie said appreciating her help.

"No problem Charlie. We'll be fine won't we Jo."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow babe."

Anna took Joey to hers, only to be met by Liz who was waiting up for them. Anna got her dinner ready before having a quick shower, making sure that Joey was not on her own too long with Liz.

After speaking in depth with Georgie on the phone earlier, they'd decided that it would be best for Anna to stay with Joey that night.

Not that either of them had any doubt that Joey would never be unfaithful to Charlie, but knowing that Liz had already got into Joeys bed naked this morning, they didn't want to risk Liz trying to take advantage of Joey while she was stressed out and at a low ebb.

They knew that Joey would fend off Liz if it came to it, but they didn't want to risk Liz trying to force herself onto Joey or coerce her while Joey was not herself.

Georgie had told Charlie when she arrived at work what they had decided to do, hoping that Charlie wouldn't mind. After all, Anna and Georgie were both OK about it. They trusted each other implicitly, if they didn't they wouldn't be getting married. Last year they had both taken it in turns to sleep with Joey as she was having nightmares when she first came out of hospital.

When Anna came down from her shower, Liz was comforting Joey on the sofa, arms wrapped around her shoulders as she cried about the impending service.

"I'll take over now thanks Liz. Why don't you get off to bed. It's going to be a long day for all of us tomorrow." She noticed Liz's eyes smile. She knew that Liz would try something on with Joey, and in her vulnerable state, although Anna knew Joey didn't want Liz, she didn't want Liz's comforting to go too far.

"No I'm fine Anna. I'll stay up with Jo, you go to bed. After all, you've been working all day."

Anna gently pulled Joey up "I won't tell you again Liz. This is my house and I'll look after Jo while she's in it." Anna said decisively.

"Oh, OK Anna. I'll say goodnight then." Liz said surprised at Anna's stern words. She got up and kissed Joey on the cheek, before going to bed.

Anna took a sobbing Joey upstairs, away from Liz's clutches. "Jo, I think you should sleep in with me tonight. I don't want Liz to try anything, and you may need someone in the night."

"I'll be OK Anna."

"No Jo. I don't want to leave you on your own. And I definitely don't want Liz anywhere near you tonight. So no arguments."

Poor Joey had a fitful nights sleep, and was thankful that Anna was there to hold her when she stirred each time.


	84. Chapter 84

_Guys,_

_Just to warn you, there's a bit of swearing in this chapter._

_A big hello to the newer readers/reviewers – wot took u guys so long?? I'm glad you've found this now tho'!! I hope you continue to read it._

_Sorry guys, but I had to leave you with another little tease at the end….don't be mad!!_

_Cheers_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 84.

The Memorial service was to begin at 10.30 am on Wednesday, at Blue Ocean View Point.

Charlie was going to have to go there straight from work, as her shift was finishing at 10am. She knew that Georgie, Anna and unfortunately Liz would be there to comfort and support Joey in the morning before the service.

Since their run-ins with Liz, Charlie was very concerned with what she may try next, worried that Joey may have a stalker type situation like she had with her old coach.

She also knew and realised, if she didn't already know deep down, that her and Joey were solid. They were strong and stable, and that Liz meant nothing to Joey, apart from being an old friend.

Charlie couldn't be more happy now she'd finally laid that latest bit of insecurity to rest.

Liz on the other hand, was still in love with Joey, and trying all manner of means to get her back. Her agenda was so obvious to everyone. Even Anna had alerted Charlie to the fact that Liz was doing all she could to get Joey back. She was walking around their house half-naked, or even stark naked sometimes – just like she'd done yesterday when she'd jumped into Joeys bed. She'd been comforting Joey when she could, cuddling her and getting in close to her. Georgie was sure it wasn't through genuine concern for the memorial service ahead, it was just so she could be able to get close and touch Joey.

Joey of course was oblivious to how dangerous Liz's actions were until yesterday. She'd been far more concerned with looking after Charlie since her assault, and with the build up to her familys memorial service.

Charlie was very wary of Liz now. Of course as Charlie wasn't 100% 'out' yet, so she felt like she was walking on egg-shells around Liz. Although she remained polite to her for Joeys sake, in truth, all she wanted to do was kick her ass out of town, before she caused any more problems for them.

Charlie left work at 10 am, and Jack dropped her off at Leahs on the way home. He sped off to pick up Martha to go to the service himself.

Charlie put her belt, gun and cap in her room, and grabbed her car keys to zoom up to the service. She didn't have enough time to change, Joey knew that and said it'd be fine.

She went out to her car and quickly jumped in, driving off up the road. She came to an abrupt halt just outside the house, when she realised something was wrong with her steering. She hopped out of the car. Both of her tyres on the passenger side of the car were flat. She knelt down to take a better look. They'd both been slashed!!!

"That fucking bitch!!" Charlie immediately realised what had happened. Liz had done it, so she couldn't get to the service, to make her look real bad in front of Jo, by letting her down.

She wouldn't be able to confront Liz at the service, if she ever bloody well got there now, as she wouldn't be able to do it in front of Joey today. But she'd certainly sort her out later!! She'd even arrest her for criminal damage if she could prove it was her. She'd get her to pay for the tyres as well.

"Shit!! How the fuck am I gonna get there now?" she said to herself, panicking. Everyone would be gathering there soon. "FUCK IT!!! FUCK IT!!!" she shouted out loud.

She tried to ring Leah to pick her up, but it went straight to ansaphone. She tried Jack, Georgie and Anna, the same. 'Shit, what am I going to do now?' Charlie thought quickly. Taxi!! But they were based at Yabbie Creek, and would take at least 15 minutes to get to hers. Then 15 minutes to the Blue Ocean View Point. Shit, shit, shit !! Too long!!!

There was no option. She started to run. It was 2 miles to town, and another 15 miles to 'the view'. While running, she phoned for a taxi to pick her up from the diner as soon as possible. She told them that it was police business, and she told them to wait for her until she arrived. She ran like her whole life depended on it. Well, in many respects it did!! She made it to the diner in 9 minutes. On any other day she'd be impressed with herself – a pretty good time for an amateur runner. She was shattered. Her police issue shoes were not ideal running shoes she decided. She could feel the burst blisters on her feet, they were killing her.

She was sweating profusely, bright red and breathing heavily.

The taxi was waiting, and she told him to drive, breaking the speed limit if necessary, as fast as he could to the Blue Ocean View point…..

It was now 10.25 am, and most people had gathered on top of the cliff for the service already.

Meanwhile, Joey had just arrived with Georgie, Anna and Liz. She looked around nervously, wondering where Charlie was. She knew she would be there to support her, even if she wouldn't show how much publicly. But Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she's been held up at work, thought Joey glumly.

Joey approached the front of the gathering, Georgie on one side, Liz on the other, Anna walking just behind them. Everyone else moved in closer, so they could hear the vicars words. Joey glanced over her shoulder again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Charlies face in the crowd. She just needed a nod or smile from her, to help her through the service. Just a small sign of encouragement was all she was after. But there was no sign of her still. She must have run into major problems at work thought Joey anxiously, that's the only reason she'd be late.

Joey didn't expect Charlie to continue her 'coming out' today, by holding her hand or anything, but she needed to see her. That would be enough to help her get through the day. Her emotional support was vital to Joey today. The physical comforting and support would come afterwards in private. She knew that Charlie loved her, and that was enough for Joey.

"Perhaps she's decided not to come Jo." Liz said quietly, instilling doubts in Joey. Liz has sneaked out of Annas after her and Joey had gone to bed. Knowing that Charlies car would be at Leahs, she'd damaged Charlies tyres to stop her getting to the service. She was pleased her plan seemed to be working this time.

Joey gulped, and looked at Liz with sad watery eyes, as she realised what Liz was inferring. Joey couldn't believe that Charlie wouldn't be here, not after the words she'd said, and the sentiments she'd expressed to her dad about them last night. Surely she'd be coming?

"Never mind Jo, I'm here for you. You'll be fine." Liz purred.

Georgie was also worried about Charlie. She knew she wouldn't let Joey down, especially today. Georgie had a bad feeling about it. She glanced at Anna, who also had a very concerned look on her face.

Leah, Morag and Ruby were also wondering where Charlie had gotten to. Whatever could have happened to her? Surely she wouldn't have decided not to show up for it. They couldn't believe that was the case. Something important must have happened at work. That was the only excuse, or rather reason, they could think of.

As the service began, Georgie and Liz held one of Joeys hands each. Liz was smiling to herself, pleased at her latest effort.

Charles taxi arrived at 10.40 am, pulling into the car park at the bottom of the cliff.

Charlie had already paid him on the way, so she flung the car door open before he'd even stopped, and began to run up the hill.

"Why would Liz do this, today of all days? What a fucking bitch!! Just when Joey needs me the most. God, she'll never forgive me for not being there." She thought to herself. Her insides were churning with worry, so desperate was she not to let Joey down today.

She reached the top of the cliff, breathless once again, still red from her previous long run, and still sweating profusely. Her hair was either matted to her head, or flailing about wildly behind her. She bent over double with a stitch.

She could see the group of about 50 people gathered on the cliff, and straightened herself up and ran towards them.

The service was nearly over. The vicar was saying the last couple of prayers, before Joey scattered the ashes of her family over the cliff.

Charlie could see Ruby, Leah and Morag.

Charlie could see Georgie and Liz holding Joeys hands, and she could see Joeys shoulders shaking and shuddering, with the tears she was shedding. Charlie was distraught for her. After all Joey hadn't attended their funeral services as she was in a coma, so this was their funerals and scattering of their ashes rolled into one for Joey.

Charlie had been thinking about this moment for a few days now. Mulling it over, searching and questioning deep within herself, as she pondered what she should do.


	85. Chapter 85

_1818 / jsco81 – can you read my mind? (Or my hard drive?) Ha ha ha!!_

_Just a short chapter tonight…a significant one for CJ none the less!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 85.

Charlie had decided during her questioning of herself, that this was the time for her to step up to the mark, to stand up and be counted.

She started to talk to herself again. To reason with herself and build her courage up, to do what she knew she needed to do.

Joey's not just your girlfriend Charlie. She's your lover, in every sense of the word. You can't let her down today. What would that say for your future together? You love her don't you? You want to be with her don't you? Then you need to prove that to her, you need to show her how much you love her Charlie. You need to show everyone how much you love her.

What else is there to think about? You need to comfort the woman you love Charlie!!!

Charlie took a deep breath, and began to move forward through the crowd, squeezing passed people, saying quietly 'excuse me' as she continued forward. She came to a halt behind Joey, and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. She whispered into her ear "I'm so very sorry I'm late honey. I love you so much." She kissed her on the neck tenderly.

Joey whimpered, and looked down at the arms around her waist, not quite believing what she'd just heard and felt. She thought perhaps she'd dreamt it, as it seemed almost impossible that this could be happening. When she realised that Charlie was actually behind her, she almost fell backwards into her, needing to be wrapped in her safe embrace, needing to accept the comfort from her lovers arms.

She was so relieved that Charlie had finally now shown up, but to have her behind her, comforting her as she was, was almost too much for Joey.

Joeys body was still shaking with her sobs. Charlie tightened her embrace around Joey and whispered "It's OK honey, let your tears out. I'm here for you now. I'll take care of you. I love you." Joey closed her eyes, and lent back against Charlie, amazed at the words Charlie had spoken to her, but also taking comfort at the support her lover was giving and showing to her.

Georgie and Anna were also relieved that Charlie had finally shown up. "Where have you been?" mouthed Georgie.

Charlie shook her head at Georgie "Later" she said. Charlie then glared at Liz.

Liz now looked exceedingly annoyed that Charlie had turned up. She was also aware that Charlie would not make scene at the service, as she wouldn't want Joey to be any more upset.

Joey was oblivious to this tension of course, her mind was focussed purely on the service for her family.

The majority of those in attendance were wondering why Charlie had her arms around Joey. Not to mention why she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, as she looked so dishevelled.

Their close friends and family of course already knew why she was comforting Joey, but were still perplexed as to her appearance, and why she was so late.

The last prayer was recited by the vicar, and so finally, it was time to scatter the ashes over the cliff.

The vicar ushered Joey forward. She let go of Georgie's and Liz's hands.

Liz stepped forward with Joey, but Charlie glared at her, and she moved swiftly backwards again.

Charlie moved to Joeys side, keeping one arm around her waist, taking her weight as she lent against her, trying to keep her standing upright, while Joey scattered the ashes from all three urns over the cliff.

When she'd finished emptying the contents, Joey sank to her knees, sobbing her heart out, her head in her hands.

Charlie knelt down in front of her, and held her tightly. Offering more words of comfort and love to Joey. "Honey, it'll be OK. You've done really well this morning. I'm so proud of you. Your family would be so proud of you. I love you so much honey. It'll be OK, I promise. I'm here for you, you know that. I'll always be here for you honey."

Leah began telling people to go back to the diner, where refreshments were laid out for them. She wanted Joey and Charlie to have some private time together.

She'd closed the diner for the private function, until 2 pm today.

Georgie and Anna started doing the same thing, ushering people away, back to their cars, so that they could get back to the diner, leaving the couple in peace.

Anna walked over to Charlie and Joey, "Anna, could you give us a lift to the diner please? I had a bit of car trouble." Requested Charlie.

"Yeah, sure Charlie, I'll wait in the car park."

"Thanks Anna." Said Charlie. "We'll be down in a bit."

After several minutes, Joey began to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry I was late honey. I love you. I'm so very sorry." She kissed her gently on the lips to give her some comfort and reassurance.

Joey looked at her through tear stained red eyes, and asked "What happened? Why were you late, and why are you all red and erm….untidy?" She said through her tears.

"Later honey. I'll tell you later. I'm here for you now darling. We'll talk about it this afternoon OK. For now, lets just concentrate on you eh." Charlie said, pulling Joey into her closer.

Joey stopped crying, Charlie stood up and then pulled Joey up. They walked down to Annas car with their arms wrapped round each other waists, Joey leaning into Charles shoulder.

Charlie glared at Liz, with an "I'm gonna fucking kill you" look as they approached the car. Liz flinched, knowing her time was up, as soon as Charlie told Joey what she'd done.


	86. Chapter 86

_Guys,_

_Soooo glad you enjoyed the last Chapter….Charlie is getting just how we want her now eh!!! _

_Another small teaser at the end of this one…of course!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 86.

When they arrived at the diner, all the guests were already there, and had began to help themselves to the beautiful buffet and selection of drinks that Leah and Roman had prepared and laid out for them.

Charlie held Joeys hand, entwining their fingers together, as she walked into the diner, Joey had already given her an "are you sure" look. In answer to which, Charlie simply smiled at her, and continued to walk towards the door squeezing her hand tighter.

"Drink honey?"

"White wine please." Joey said shakily, still coming to terms with the service.

Charlie pulled Joey gently towards the drinks table, letting Joeys hand go for a minute, while she picked up 2 glasses of wine. She handed one to Joey, then took her hand again.

Charlie looked around the room, and said "let's go speak to Ruby, dad and Morag." Ross didn't attend the service, Roman kept an eye on him in the diner, while he was preparing and laying out some of the buffet.

Ruby and Morag both hugged Joey and then Charlie. They once again told Joey how sorry they were for her loss, and, that if she needed anything, she knew where they were.

Then they turned their attention to Charlie.

Ruby was smiling at her, and then winked at her "well, you've gone and done it now sis. That was so…just so.….well erm great…..what you did at the service. I'm proud of you sis, for helping Jo through it." She said, as she once again hugged her sister. Charlie blushed.

"I only did what anyone would do, for someone they're in love with." She replied. Now it was Joeys turn to blush.

They all giggled shyly at each other "group hug!!" Ruby insisted, as she grabbed Joey and her sister. Ross and Morag laughed at them.

Ruby, Ross and Morag then asked where Charlie had gotten to, and what made her so late. Charlie told them she'd go into the details later, after the reception had finished. They seemed happy enough with that.

They chatted for a little while, then Charlie turned to Joey and said "Honey, would you like me to come round with you, while you speak to everyone?"

"Well ermm….would you mind?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. Just let me pop to the loo first and tidy myself up a bit. I feel erm…….awful." she said, looking down at her sweat stained shirt while trying to run her fingers through her hair. "I'll see if I can borrow a shirt from Leah, I think she has clean spares in the back."

"You don't look awful. You look terrific." Said Joey smiling weakly. "Are you OK to go to the toilet alone, or shall I come?"

"I think I'll be OK now thanks honey." Said Charlie, filled with love for Joey, for being so thoughtful and thinking of her, on a day that was the saddest of ones for hers.

Charlie let Joeys hand go, while she went to find Leah and popped to the toilets. She took a deep breath before she entered, still not over the other Saturday night, but knowing she'd be OK in these toilets, at this function. Still, she was a little bit nervous, understandably.

Charlie brushed her hair, with a brush she'd borrowed from Leah, and tied her hair in a ponytail, to try and make it look more presentable. She washed and dried her face, and changed into a spare t-shirt that Leah had given her. Now she felt more presentable, she left the toilets.

Coleen was eager to know why Charlie had been with Joey at the memorial service. She went over to Charlie, when she came out of the toilets and said "Oh, hello Senior Constable Buckton. I didn't realise you knew young Josephine Collins. It was so nice of you to comfort the poor girl during the service. Such terrible shame for her, her whole family being murdered like that. Such a lovely young woman, such an awful shock for her, such a terrible time."

"Yes, it was a terrible, terrible shame Coleen."

"So how do you know her then Senior Constable? Did you deal with the case last year?"

"No Coleen, I didn't deal with the case. It all happened before I got here. But I do know her, and I was comforting her at the service today, because she's my girlfriend Coleen." Charlie replied, leaving Coleen staring at her open mouthed, and completely speechless for once, as Charlie walked back over towards Joey.

"Well" said Charlie to herself "that's told everyone now. She'll spread it round like wild fire. No need for me to say anything to anyone else now."

Joey had watched Charlie walk into the toilets, concerned for her. She kept her eye on the toilet door until she came out, and walked back over to her. She wondered what Coleen had said to her and vice versa.

"What did Coleen want babe?" Joey asked.

"She wanted to know how I knew you, as I was comforting you at the service."

"Oh. And what did you say to her? She looked a bit shocked."

"I told her you were my girlfriend. So now it'll be round the rest of Summer Bay before we get home tonight."

Joey looked at Charlie, speechless, amazed at what Charlie had just said to her.

Charlie looked at her and smiled. She took Joeys hand, so they could go and speak to some more of Joeys guests. They went to get another glass of wine each first.

Joey went round to all of her familys friends and acquaintances in the diner, saying thank you to each of them for attending. Taking a bit of time to reminisce about her family, and where people wanted to talk about them, they shared a few stories and memories. Although it was hard for Joey, she enjoyed speaking about them, she loved and missed them so much.

Charlie was at her side all the time, holding her free hand when she wasn't shaking hands with her guests. She was so proud of Joeys courageousness, it couldn't be easy, speaking to all those people.

At first Joey had looked at Charlie, unsure of how to introduce her, but Charlie had taken over the introductions, and shook the guests hands, introducing herself as Joeys girlfriend.

Joey pumped her chest out at the introductions Charlie was beginning. She didn't understand how she could be so happy, about Charlie, and yet so sad, about her family, all at the same time.

After a couple more hours, people began to disperse. Eventually there were only Joeys close friends left.

Liz had been keeping a very low profile. Joey didn't seem to have noticed.

As Joey spoke to Leah and Roman, thanking them for their wonderful buffet, Georgie and Anna came over to Charlie, to find out why she'd been so late, and had looked a right state when she got to the service.

Charlie told them what had happened, asking them not to say anything to Joey, or even Liz just yet. She told them she'd tell Joey that afternoon the full story.

Charlie asked Anna for some help with her blisters – her feet were currently killing her, and when they got back to Annas, Charles blisters would need some treatment. Anna willingly obliged.

All three of them were absolutely furious at Liz, and Georgie and Anna wanted her out of their house immediately.

Charlie said that after she'd talk to Joey later, they could then ask, or rather tell Liz to leave.

Georgie wanted to arrest Liz for criminal damage right there and then.

Charlie had to calm her down "believe me Georgie, there's nothing more I want to do right now, than kick the shit out of her, but I can't, not today, for Joeys sake."

"Well I'll help you do it later then, bloody bitch!! All the trouble she's caused you Charlie, I can't believe it. You were right, she's turning into a right psycho." Said Georgie.

"We invited her into our home, and she repays us by trying to break-up our friends, and doing all these nasty things to you Charlie. You need to tell Joey, as soon as possible, before Liz does something else. We'll speak to her later, to tell her she can pack her things and get out of our home. We don't want her there any more!!" said Anna, clearly upset at the revelations.

Charlie and Joey were staying at Georgies that evening, as Morag and Ross would still be at Leahs in Charlies room again, but Charles overnight bag was still in her car at Leahs. So she asked Anna if she'd mind going on a detour so she could pick it up, after they left the reception. Anna told her it wouldn't be a problem.

Charlie took Joey to one side, and quietly explained she'd got a couple of punctures, but would fill her on with the full details later. She had to tell her about the punctures, as she'd see the car in the road at Leahs.

Charlie had taken the next day off work, as she wanted to spend it with Joey, after the memorial service. Now she'd need to get someone to come out and get 2 new tyres on her car as well.

Anna drove all of them back to their house – Georgie, Charlie, Joey and Liz – via Leahs. Charlie made sure she was sitting in the middle of the back seat, so Liz wasn't next to Joey.

When they got to Leahs, Georgie kindly got Charlies gear out of her car, and put it in Annas boot. The car journey was made in silence, not that Joey seemed to notice. She was leaning against Charlies shoulder, and they were holding hands.

When they arrived at Anna's, Georgie got Charlies bag out the boot and took it up to Joeys room for her. Charlie led Joey up the stairs to her room, so they could both get changed. Charlie needed a shower, after her running, and she needed to get Anna to sort her blisters out.

Charlie suggested to Joey that she got changed. Then they could decide what they wanted to do that afternoon. Go for a walk (not that Charlie wanted to do that with her blisters how they were) or watch a DVD or just snuggle up in bed or on the sofa.

Joey suggested they went for a walk along the beach with Liz before she left to go home tomorrow.

Charlie bit her lip "No Joey." She said firmly. "I need to tell you something. Please sit down." She waved her hand at the bed, gesturing at Jo to sit down. She took one of Joeys hands between both hers, and took a deep breath.


	87. Chapter 87

_1818 – I swear you __can__ read my hard drive!!! Spooky!! Just to let you know that Jo's off to Brisbane for a compo this weekend, so your thoughts are running along the same lines as mine…..I don't want to say too much and give the game away tho'…._

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_AJ. :-) _

Chapter 87.

Joey was worried when Charlies response had been so stern. She wondered what she was going to say to her. She started to panic, thinking it was something to do with her.

But Charlie explained calmly and quietly what had happened and why she was late to the service. She explained that Georgie and Anna want to tell Liz to leave their house, after all she's been up to.

Joey was astounded. After all the nasty little things that Liz had done to Charlie lately, with the reasoning of winning Joey back. She couldn't believe Liz would sabotage Charlies car like that, when Joey needed her at the service.

God, Liz was turning into a right psycho!!

Joey wanted to sort her out right now. She was absolutely furious. She jumped up from the bed and made to go to Liz's room. "I'm gonna fucking kill her. What did she think she was doing?"

Charlie held her back "I want to bloody kill her as well hon. You don't know how much I could've swung for her this morning when I saw my tyres. I was so bloody angry. I could have easily thrown her over the cliff. After I'd kicked the shit out of her of course!!"

"I don't know how you've kept your temper all day babe." Said Joey staring wildly at Charlie.

"Because it was your familys memorial service honey, I didn't want to tarnish it. I was seething inside when I first realised what she'd done. But then all I could think about was how I could get there, so I didn't miss it, so I didn't let you down. I knew you'd be wondering where I'd gotten to. All I could focus on was getting there, and being there for you."

"She even tried to turn me against you at the service. She said that you'd probably changed your mind about coming. She was trying to say that you wouldn't come, because you didn't want to be seen with me in public." Joey swallowed and looked down at the floor. "God, and she's meant to be my friend."

"Fucking bitch!!" exclaimed Charlie, getting agitated once again.

"I knew they'd be an explanation babe, I knew you'd be there, or there would be a really good reason if you weren't." Joey said smiling at Charlie, holding her hand and entwining their fingers.

"I wouldn't have let you down hon. You're way too important to me." Charlie said, hugging Joey tight.

"Thank you for what you did for me today babe. You don't know how much that meant to me. I knew you'd be there for me, and just a smile and nod of encouragement would have helped me through. I knew you'd comfort me in private afterwards. But for you to hold and comfort me during the service was more than I could ever have hoped for Charlie." Said Joey sobbing." Thank you."

"Sshhh hon, don't get upset. Why shouldn't you have hoped for that hon? Not only should you have hoped for that, you should have expected it from me. If you love someone, then you should be there when they need you. You needed me today, so I was there for you. I want to be with you Joey, and that means being open about us. I don't expect you to be my dirty little secret hon. And I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about the way I feel. I love you Joey. We're gonna be living together, we're gonna be hanging around the Bay together. People will see us, they'll just have to get used to it. They'll have to like it or lump it won't they."

Joey nodded "Yeah, I guess." Wrapping their arms around each other.

After a couple of minutes Joey said to Charlie "Shall we go and sort Liz out now babe?"

"We'll all speak to her together shall we?" She suggested, rubbing Joeys back gently, while she attempted to calm her down some more.

They went down stairs to see if Anna and Georgie were about. They were having a couple of beers outside, leaning against each other, holding hands on the bench on the terrace.

Charlie and Joey joined them outside, both of them sitting on the lounger. "I've told Joey what happened this morning, and how you guys would like Liz to leave too."

"We're sorry Jo, but she's gone way too far." Anna stated." We want her out of our home."

Joey nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know why she's done all this. I'm sorry babe, she's been so nasty to you, winding you up. I thought she'd got the message yesterday. I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly.

"There, there hon. It's not your fault, you've had far too much to think about lately." Said Charlie, pulling Joey into her arms.

"I think we should all speak to her now." Said Joey, as her sobbing came to an end. The others looked at each other.

"If you're sure hon. Shall I go get her?"

"Yeah, please babe." Charlie went to get Liz out of her room, explaining that they all wanted to speak to her on the terrace.

Liz looked decidedly, and rightly, ashamed and guilty as she stepped onto the terrace. Joey glared at her.

"I'm sorry Jo..I..I..don't know why I did it. Forgive me." She pleaded.

"I'm not the only one that needs an apology you know. I needed Charlie at the service today, and you tried to stop her attending. Christ you've slashed her car tyres. You've been trying to unsettle her ever since you got here, with your fabricated stories. Have you gone mad Liz? I can only thank God that you never managed to split us up. I keep telling you Liz, that I'm not interested in being with you. I'm in love with Charlie. It's her I want to be with, not you. You were my oldest friend Liz. I've known you for 6 years. I can't believe you've done all this." Joey shouted at her ferociously.

Charlie, Georgie and Anna were shocked at Joeys anger. Charlie held her back, her arms wrapped around Joeys waist, as she jumped up threateningly to rush over to punch Liz. Joey was shaking with anger.

"How could you Liz? You say you love me, so how could you do that to me? It was my family's memorial service today, and you tried to sabotage the one person in my life that I really needed with me today, from attending. I keep telling you I love Charlie, why can't you accept that?" she shouted again. Charlie was now having difficulty in restraining Joey, as Joey was so worked up and physically stronger than Charlie. Georgie got up from the bench to help hold Joey back as well.

"I'm so sorry Jo, I'm sorry Charlie. And I'll pay for your tyres of course." Liz gulped, seemingly genuinely sorry for her actions, and slightly scared of Joeys anger towards her.

"Liz, apart from trying to break Jo and Charlie up, you've committed a serious offence of criminal damage, which I could arrest and charge you for. It could lead to a criminal record." Georgie stated.

"I know, I'm sorry..I..I..I.. was just so desperate to win Jo back." She said sheepishly.

"Liz, you were an old friend, you know it could never go back to us being more than that. We were together 6 years ago, it was fun, while it lasted, but it was never going to be forever was it. I was never in love with you. I would never go back to you. God, what have you done Liz? Anna and Georgie want you out of their home, and I want you to leave too now Liz, after the trouble you've caused for my Charlie. I don't want you anywhere near us. Did you not realise what today meant to me Liz? It's my families memorial service. They were killed by a fucking psycho bitch from hell, and you've just starting acting the same way towards Charlie. Do you think I want you anywhere near Charlie or me ever again? Did you stop to think about what you would do to me by behaving like this? I don't know what you'll do next, and you're scaring the shit out of me now. So just get the fuck away from us all. I never want to see you again Liz." She screamed at her.

"I…I…I never thought about it like that Jo. I'm so sorry everyone. I think I'll go and pack now. I'm really sorry. Truly I am." Liz said quietly. She turned around and went up to her room.

Charlie pulled Joey onto her lap on the lounger after Liz had gone upstairs, and hugged her close.

After a few minutes of calming Joey down, Charlie said "it's OK hon, she's packing, she'll be leaving soon."

"Good riddance." Said Joey.

Charlie then said "Hon, I need a shower, and could you look at my blisters now please Anna?"

"Yeah sure Charlie." Anna released Georgies hand, and they went upstairs to the bathroom. Charlie took off her work shoes, and started to try and peel off her socks. The blood had soaked into her socks and now dried off, leaving them stuck fast.

Anna couldn't believe the state of Charlies feet.

"Oh my God Charlie. You must be in agony. They look awful. What a fucking bitch that Liz is."

Charlie was surprised at Anna's reactions. Never having heard her raise her voice before, let alone swear.

"Yeah, they do hurt a bit." Said Charlie grimacing at the pain.

"I think the best thing to do, would be to have your shower, and take your socks off when the waters soaked through the dried blood. I think it'll sting quite a bit though. When you've dried yourself off, and changed, I'll come and have a look at them. See if they need dressing or anything OK. Get Jo to give me a shout. I'll go get her now OK."

Anna went downstairs, and asked Jo to go up to Charlie, and call her back up when she'd finished in the shower.

As Charlie went to Joeys bedroom to get her towels, Liz came out of her room, to collect her things from the bathroom, so she could pack them. They eyed each other up, Charlie walked towards Liz, her eyes glaring at her. Liz backed up slightly, fearing what Charlie would do to her.

"You fucking bitch Liz, you come here on the proviso of being here for Jo, who you supposedly love, to help her through the memorial service, and all the time, you're playing games with everyone. Dangerous, and scary games Liz. What the hell is wrong with you?" Charlies voice got louder.

"Ermm, ermm..I just want her back."

"You still want her back?" Charlie walked towards her again.

"Yeah. I love her." Liz stood her ground this time, folded her arms, and lifted her head to look directly at Charlie.

"You're kidding right, if you think you've got a chance now, after what you've done this past week." Charlie shouted at her.

"Of course I've got a chance. I've known her 6 years, we're good together." Liz shouted back.

"You're having a fucking laugh Liz." Charlie shouted again.

Georgie, Anna and Joey had heard the shouting from the terrace, and they all rushed upstairs, to find Charlie and Liz confronting each other on the landing.

"Just fuck off Liz, and don't bother coming back." Shouted Charlie.

"You gonna make me Charlie?"

"If I have to, yeah I am."

"That could be interesting when it get's to court then." Laughed Liz.

"Don't you threaten me Liz, just leave. Now!!" Charlie shoved her back roughly towards her room. "Get your things packed and fuck off!!"

Liz was shocked that Charlie had laid her hands on her. "Well Senior Constable, that won't go down too well at the station will it." Threatening Charlie with taking it further.

"What? Huh, nothings happened, I wish it would, because believe me, there's nothing more I want to do than kick the shit out of you right now Liz. And besides, there are no witnesses are there."

"What about them?" Liz smiled, pointing passed Charlie towards Georgie, Anna and Joey, who were standing at the top of the landing. Charlie turned around to see them standing there, watching the scene play out.

"Jo…I…" was all Charlie could muster up.

"We never saw anything" said Georgie, answering on behalf of her and Anna.

Joey walked forward, Charlie held her breath, hoping she hadn't upset or annoyed Jo by shoving or threatening Liz.

She walked passed Charlie, and slowly walked up to Liz, she stood there, in front of Liz, for a few seconds, while they all waited to see what she would say…..

Liz smiled at her "Jo, I love you sweetheart, come back with me now." She opened her arms up…...

Jo moved forward one step, Charlies heart flipped over, she caught her breath, as she momentarily thought that Joey was going to embrace Liz.

Joey launched herself at Liz, her fists flying, she was screaming at her "fuck off Liz and leave us alone" Liz held her hands up to try to protect herself from Joeys blows, and backed up further down the landing.

Charlie and Georgie ran forward, Charlie putting her arms around Joey, trying to pull her off Liz. Georgie grabbed Liz, to try and pull her away. Joey had split her lip, made her nose bleed, and she'd have a black eye tomorrow as well.

"Calm down honey, calm down, she's not worth it." Charlie said to her, as Joeys tears began falling, and she sank to her knees. Charlie knelt down and hugged her tightly. She pulled her up, and started to take her back to her bedroom.

"Get her out of here" Charlie said to Georgie, nodding towards Liz. Both Anna and Georgie escorted Liz back to her room, and began to help her pack, collecting her stuff from around the house.

They carried her bags down to the car. Before she drove away, Georgie had insisted that Liz wrote a cheque out for 250 to cover Charlies tyres.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88.

After several minutes of comforting and calming Joey down in her bedroom, Charlie said "Sorry hon, but I really do need a shower, and I desperately need to sort my feet out."

"Sure babe." Said Joey understandingly.

Charlie took her towels and went into the bathroom, and got undressed for her shower. She started the water running, and stepped in gingerly, hoping her feet wouldn't sting too much.

"You OK babe?" shouted Joey.

"Not too bad hon, my feet hurt a bit though. I won't be long. I just need to clean up after the running and stuff. I feel smelly and horrible."

"I could always come in and scrub your back if you want." Suggested Joey.

Charlie peeked out from behind the shower curtain, to see Joey standing by the open door.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Charlie said. Joey grinned at her, walked through the door, shutting and locking it behind her, quickly stripping off, and practically diving into the shower to be with Charlie.

She walked into the running water, and embraced Charlie, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you so much Charlie. And I'm really sorry about all that Liz did to you this past week babe." Joey said.

"It's OK hon. It's not your fault. We both could have done without it though." Charlie moved some of Joeys now wet hair from across her face to behind her ear. "Come on lets get washed up, I need my feet sorted out hon. They're starting to sting a bit now."

Joey released Charlie, stepped back and looked down at her feet. She still had her socks on, but Joey could see the water running slightly pink from Charlies bloodied feet.

"I need to soak them off, they're stuck to my skin. Anna said it may be the best way to do it."

Joey looked horrified. "Fucking hell Charlie, what's she done to you?"

Charlie smiled back weakly at Joey, and Joey took her in her arms, as the warm water cascaded over them.

They washed each other down quickly, enjoying touching and seeing each others naked bodies.

"God, you're so beautiful babe, your skin's so soft. I see your bruises have faded a little bit more. Are you still sore? I didn't hurt you Monday did I?" Joey asked tenderly, as she gently washed Charlies breasts.

"No you didn't hon, you were beautifully tender." Said Charlie emotionally, as she remembered how Joey had been so careful when touching her. "But they're still a bit tender. But don't let that put you off later hon." Charlie smiled and winked at Joey.

When they'd washed and rinsed, Charlie switched the shower off. She sat on the edge of the bath, and Joey helped her take her socks off. Joey was mortified when she saw the state of Charlies feet.

She helped her dry off a bit, and then carried her back to their room. They dried off properly and got dressed in casual board shorts and t-shirts. Joey left Charlie laying on the bed, while she went down for Anna.

Joey came back up with a beer each for them, and sat on the bed with Charlie. Anna came up with a first aid kit. She carefully cut away the loose skin from the worst burst blisters, and put some antiseptic cream on them. She put cream and plasters on the red raw and bleeding blisters on Charlies heels.

She told Charlie to try and air the feet as much as she could later, that'd be the best cure, but to wear cotton socks if she had to wear anything on her feet.

Charlie thanked Anna, and Anna went downstairs to join Georgie on the terrace again.

Joey insisted on carrying Charlie down the stairs and outside. Not wanting her to hurt her feet any more than they were already.

"Umm Joey, nice to know you can help out a damsel in distress." Charlie said, impressed at Joeys strength.

"Not just any damsel, only you babe." Joey laughed.

"Umm, you're really quite strong aren't you?" Charlie said, licking her lips, and running her right hand up Joeys left arm as she carried her down stairs.

"I like to keep fit, as you well know babe." Joey said laughing.

She lay Charlie on the longer, and went to get 4 more beers out of the fridge.

Joey joined Charlie on the lounger, cuddling up behind her, putting an arm around her waist.

"Cheers everyone" said Joey " and thank you all for the support in the last couple of weeks."

"Here's to your mum, dad and Brett. May they rest in peace." Said Georgie. Joey smiled at her, and took a mouth full of beer. Charlie pushed herself backwards into Joey, bringing them closer, Joey kissed her on the neck.

All four of them relaxed together after the heavy day they'd just endured so far. They all had a couple more beers, as Joey wound down from the stresses of the day.

Anna and Georgie had already decided to have a barbeque that evening, it would be an easy option, and would allow Joey and Charlie to have a relaxed afternoon together after the service.

They started it early at 4pm, fully aware that Charlie would be shattered by then, and need to get to bed as soon as possible, having been awake for nearly 24 hours now.

They were all relieved that Liz had left. Hopefully they could all get back on with their lives now, without the fear of Liz's next move. Georgie gave Charlie the cheque she'd left for the tyres. "It better not bounce" said Georgie "or I'll drag her back here kicking and screaming with the money."

Anna brought out the side salads, rolls, plates and cutlery, while Georgie got on at the barbeque. She didn't grill many items, just a chicken leg, a chop and a sausage each, after all, they'd all eaten plenty at the memorial reception. Whatever they didn't eat they could leave for later.

Joey was grateful that her friends were looking out for them.

They had all enjoyed the food and company, but at 6pm, Charlie had to admit defeat and go to bed.

Charlie and Joey were both exhausted by the days events, they said their goodnights, and offered their thanks once again to Anna and Georgie, as they left the terrace. Joey carried Charlie up the stairs, to save her standing on her blistered feet.


	89. Chapter 89

_Guys,_

_Sorry, another shortish chapter today…..._

Chapter 89.

As they lay in bed, relaxing, wrapped in each others arms in Joeys room, Joey started to talk to Charlie.

"Charlie, we haven't had a chance to talk since yesterday. But what you said to your dad, it….it…it overwhelmed me. I can't begin to tell you what your words meant to me. It would have been easier for you, like your dad said, not to have told him. I'm so chuffed that you did tell him, and wanted him to meet and get to know me, before it's too late for him. Thank you babe. It means more to me than you can possibly imagine." Joey said emotionally.

"I don't need thanks hon. You're my girlfriend, my partner, my lover, so of course I want my family to meet you. I'm in love with you Jo, and I want them to know and meet the person that makes me so happy." Charlie leant over and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. Both of them grinning shyly at each other.

"You said that I could be 'the one' for you. Did you mean it babe?" A choked Joey asked, hoping eagerly for confirmation.

Charlie blushed but also felt a twinge of worry. She started rambling, like she always did when she was nervous. "Ermm, I did hon. But, please, know that I don't expect the same sentiments back from you. Please don't feel like you're under pressure. Honestly, I'm not expecting anything, and I don't want to scare or put you off hon. I really hope I haven't, have I? I didn't mean to, please forget I said it, we can just carry on as we are, please hon, try and put it out of your mind. I didn't mean to spoil what we have now." Charlie thought she'd gone too far, and scared off Joey by putting too much pressure on her.

"Why would I want to put it out of my mind? I can tell you that knowing how much I mean to you is the best feeling in the World." Joey said grinning madly at Charlie. "I love you Charlie, and you are definitely my 'one', you're amazing babe. So lets move forward, starting right now. We've not known each other long, and we've had a few ups and downs already, but we're solid together, we've come through some pretty hard times already, so lets start looking forward now eh? Let's start looking forward to the start of our life together, I'm moving in, and I couldn't be more happy about that if tried babe. I can't wait." She said kissing Charlie on the lips tenderly, still grinning madly at her lover.

Charlie relaxed, sighing deeply, pulling in Joey closer, very pleased that Joey was OK with everything.

"Of course, our long term happiness will depend on one or two important things." Said Joey seriously.

"Erm, what are they hon?" asked a worried Charlie, looking at Joey.

"Well, you'll need to keep our room tidy, you know how I hate leaving dirty clothes on the floor."

Charlie nodded "I'll do my best hon, but really I'm not that bad you know."

"Plus, of course, and this is the real killer…" Joey said deadly seriously.

"What is it hon? Honestly, I've got no bad habits that you don't know about already. I don't snore, I'm reasonably tidy, I don't drink, well not too much, I don't swear, unless it's absolutely necessary, I'm a law abiding citizen…." What else is there Charlie wondered, what is Joey going to say?

"Well, I guess those are important as well." Said Joey thoughtfully.

"Jo, what....erm….what is it hon?" Charlie demanded, unable to wait any longer.

"Well, you'll have to bring me breakfast in bed at least once a week." Joey said straight faced.

Charlie looked at her opened mouthed, not quite sure she'd heard her correctly. Joey could hold on to her laughter no longer. She was giggling at the look on Charlies face.

"Jo, that's not fair!!" said Charlie laughing back at her. Joey was leaning into Charlies head, giggling into her ear. "You meanie, you had me worried for a minute." Laughed Charlie, as she hugged Joey tightly.

"Is it a deal then?" asked Joey, now grinning at Charlie.

"Not if you keep winding me up like that!!" Charlie said, poking Joey in the ribs. "And you'll need to get me breakfast in bed sometimes as well you know."

"Of course I will babe." Said Joey grinning at Charlie. "You know I'll always do little things like that for you."

"Good." Said Charlie grinning back. "It's a deal then." She said giggling.

"Ok, now seriously Charlie, before we go to sleep, I just need to speak to you briefly about this morning as well."

"What about this morning hon? You know I'm so very sorry I was late, I wouldn't have missed the service for the World, but that bitch Liz put paid to that." Charlie said, directing her anger at Liz.

"No, it's not that, it's well…..I just needed to see you at the service, when you hadn't come, Liz instilled some doubts in my mind, saying that you bottled it basically, so implying that you didn't care for me as much as you said you did. So at the service, for a little while, until I realised you wouldn't let me down, and something serious must have happened to make you late, I was crying as much for the end of you and me, as I was for my family and the occasion."

"Jo, hon, I'm so sorry. I love you, so how could I not give you comfort at the time you needed me most? Like I said before, I don't care what people say or think about me. As long as I've got you, it doesn't matter to me." She said sincerely.

"I knew you would come, and Charlie I can't begin to tell you how much this morning meant to me. So I just needed to say, thank you so much, I'll never forget what you did Charlie, and I love you more than anything babe."

"I love you too hon. Like you say, lets move on. Liz has gone now, so we can move forward, draw a line under her for good." She yawned, completely shattered from being awake so long.

"Come on babe, let's sleep now, get rejuvenated for tomorrow eh. Night babe. Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too." She said as she snuggled into Joey, never wanting to let her go.


	90. Chapter 90

_Guys,_

_A slightly longer chapter today, to make up for the 2 shorter ones earlier in the week…enjoy!!!_

_1818/jsco81 – pity they're not 'lovely' together in HAA on Ch 7 eh!!! {Sighs :-( }._

_AJ. _

Chapter 90.

When Joey woke at 5 am on Thursday morning, having had 11 hours sleep, she was rejuvenated and felt invigorated for the day ahead.

She was spooning Charlie. She smiled to herself, and kissed Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie sighed in her sleep as she did it, as if she knew what Jo had done, and it comforted her.

Joey was still pale, but relieved that the service was now over, and she could begin to rebuild her life, with Charlie of course. She couldn't be more happy, than she was right now.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the words Charlie had said when she was speaking to her dad on Tuesday night. Her heart began to pound in her chest with joy.

She tried to calm herself down, not wanting to wake Charlie up. Her girlfriend had been awake for 24 hours solid yesterday, because she wanted to help her through the service. Joey was filled with love for her, after the way she looked after her.

She carefully unwrapped herself from Charlie, Charlie sensed it and moaned softly, missing her embrace and closeness. She kissed Charlie on the cheek, whispering "it's OK baby, I won't be long" to her.

Joey popped to the bathroom, and then went to make herself some coffee and toast. When she'd finished she took another coffee back to bed, and sat up reading for a couple of hours. She glanced occasionally at Charlie, enjoying watching her sleep, and hearing her rhythmic breathing. Charlie rolled over, and cuddled up to Joey in her sleep, laying her head on her stomach, as Joey was sitting upright in bed.

Charlie eventually stirred at 7 am, looking up, and smiling sleepily at Joey.

"Umm, morning hon."

"Morning babe." Said Joey smiling back. She put her book down and edged back down under the covers. They moved forward to gently kiss each other, both laying on their sides, facing each other.

"You OK after yesterday hon? You still look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine now babe. On top of everything, Liz shook me up a bit I guess."

"I know hon. I was worried about her, and you. You got a bit worked up as well, losing your temper like with her."

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to worry you, or scare you Charlie. You know I'd never hurt you, I'd never lay a finger on you like that babe. You know that right?" said Joey, worrying that Charlie thought she may get aggressive towards her.

"I know you wouldn't hon. When we had our first argument, over Liz's lies, you didn't get aggressive towards me, you got angry yeah, understandably, but not aggressive. Anyway I didn't mean that. I meant, well I've seen you lose you temper, and bash Liz yesterday, and bash those women in the toilets, I just wanted to say that although I can't condone violence, what with my job and all that, even though I wanted to kick the crap out of her myself, it's really good to know you can control yourself, but look after yourself and me when you need to as well. That's all. I like it that you can protect us hon. I feel safe when you're around." Charlie said, as she snuggled closer into Joey.

"Umm, that snuggle feels nice babe." Joey said smiling, pleased that Charlie said she felt protected by her. "I feel protected having my own personal Senior Constable to look out for me as well." She laughed, kissing Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie moved her head and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey smiled into the kiss. They broke off, looked into each others eyes, smiled at each other and kissed again, slowly and tenderly. They nibbled each other lips, and ran their tongues along them. They began playing with each others tongues, enjoying the taste and feel of each others mouths. Joey moved her right hand behind Charlies head, pulling her in closer to the kiss.

They then both moved their hands under the quilt, and began to stroke each others breasts through their PJ's. Joey ran her right hand slowly up and down Charlies body. Squeezing her bum, and running her hand up and over her hip, thigh and up to her breasts. Charlie copied the actions with her left hand on Joeys body. They were still kissing, their tongues rubbing slowly but hungrily against each others.

Joey stopped briefly, gasping "I want to see you naked babe, lets get the quilt off first, now." With that she took her right hand off Charlies body and pulled back the quilt, before kicking it off the bed. She resumed their kissing and stroking.

Joey moved her leg between Charlies, pushing her thigh up high against Charlie, gently rocking her.

They were both moaning into each others mouths, each feeling the warm sensation beginning to build up inside of them.

Joey moved her right hand under Charlies PJ's top, and began to gently squeeze her left breast. She tweaked the erect nipple, pulling it and squeezing it between her finger and thumb, relishing the feel of Charlies fantastically hard peaks. "God, Joey" murmured Charlie.

Charlie again copied Joeys actions, playing with Joeys right erect nipple and breast, wondering at the way she made Joey so turned on, enjoying making her moan and squirm under her touch.

"I want to suck your nipples babe" Joey whispered hoarsely to Charlie "lets get these PJ's off". They both sat up briefly and took off their own PJ tops, giggling and throwing them on the floor. They lay down, both taking time to appreciate each others full breasts and pert nipples, before resuming their stroking and caressing.

Joey bent down slightly, and began flicking Charlies left nipple with her tongue. She also began squeezing Charlies bum while she was doing it, putting her hand down Charlies PJ bottoms this time. Then she began dragging her finger nails up her bum to the centre of her back, then back down her bum again. Goosebumps appeared on Charlies body where Joey touched her.

Charlie ran her hands gently up and down Joeys hip and thigh, and fondled her breast while Joey was playing with her nipple.

"Hon, my turn, please hon, my turn now." Begged Charlie, eager to have Joeys nipple in her mouth.

"Soon baby, soon." Replied Joey. Continuing her loving assault on Charlies nipple.

Charlie groaned and squirmed, as Joey continued flicking, and then captured the erect bud in her mouth, sucking it hard. Charlie quivered under the feeling Joey was setting off in her. Joey began to gently bite the nipple, once again flicking her tongue over it. She finished by kissing Charlies breast in a circle around her nipple, then gave it once last suck, before butterfly kissing Charlie up her chest, neck, along her jaw line, up her chin and back to her swollen lips. They kissed tenderly again, before Charlie gently pushed Joey onto her back, and she began to trace her lips down Joeys chin, her jaw line, down her neck, down her chest and onto her breast, finally coming to her goal and capturing the erect peak in her mouth.

Joey put her hands behind Charlies head, gently holding her in place.

Joey began moaning and squirming, her body heating up, and her heart beat growing ever more faster.

She could feel herself getting wetter, the longer they continued with their foreplay. Charlie too felt herself getting more worked up, her passion ready to overtake her.

"I need you hon, I need you in me now." Charlie said, with her beautiful blue eyes twinkling and pleading at Joey, full of desire and love.

Joey smiled back broadly at her lover, and shifted herself, so she was laying on her side again as well.

As they kissed again, she moved her hand down Charlies left arm, from her shoulder, down to her wrist, then placed her hand on her hip, and leant on for another kiss. They kissed passionately, as Joey drew small circles with her hand on Charlies hip, slowly moving her fingers to where Charlie needed them to be.

"Joey, please, hon, please." Charlie begged, against Joeys mouth.

"Lets get these PJ's off then." Suggested Joey. They both took off their bottoms, flinging them on the floor to join the tops.

They resumed their kissing, and caressing.

Joey moved her hand down across Charlies stomach, through Charlies hair, and slowly moved her fingers towards Charlies clit. She rested her middle finger on Charlies clit, and pressed down gently, then slowly began to move her fingers backwards, gradually covering her fingers in Charlies juices. She moved slowly along her slit, and stopped at her entrance, to tease her, slowly moving her fingers towards the entrance, before slowly moving them back and forth but not entering. She moved her hand slowly, moving back up her wetness, and back to her clit.

"Joey, honey, please...." Charlie begged again, as Joey teased her, by getting so close to where Charlie needed her, but not entering.

"You sure you want me?" teased Joey.

"You know I do hon. God Joey, I need you now hon." Charlies voice giving away her agitated state.

"Ok baby, lets both do it and cum together shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah, now though hon." Charlie quickly moved her hand from Joeys hip, to between her legs, cupping her lover. Charlie was desperate for Joey to make love together.

"Jo, please, stop teasing me...."

Joey grinned broadly, and kissed her. She moved her hand down again, and gently slipped two fingers into Charlie. Charlie moaned and arched in pleasure, immediately moving her fingers along Joeys slit and entering the centre of her wetness. Now it was Joeys turn to moan. Charlie gasped at the wetness her fingers found, she loved that she worked Joey up so much, and that she was so ready for her. So warm and welcoming for her.

They both began to move in and out of each other, as their thumbs stroked each others clits. The juices from each others excitement, making their fingers and thumbs glide so smoothly over each other. They continued kissing and nibbling each others lips, but stopped more often to moan and breath, as they were both being built up to their climaxes.

Joey continued to move her fingers slowly in and out of Charlie. "God, you feel so soft babe, I love touching you inside." Joey said huskily. She gazed into Charlie eyes, to see reflections of her own pent up desire coming back at her. She smiled and resumed kissing Charlie, their tongues playing and toying with each other.

Charlies fingers were sending Joey higher and higher towards her release, her thumb now running up and down the length of Joeys slit, stopping to apply pressure and rub her clit at each turn. Charlie was again amazed at the feel of Joeys swollen lips and clit, and the wetness she was creating.

They both increased the pace of their thrusting, now they were approaching the moment of their releases.

Joey had broken away from their kissing, biting her own bottom lip, now concentrating and focusing on the movement of her fingers, wanting to send her lover to the point of no return, and give her a ride of love, so eager was she to please her, and make her cum.

They were both breathing rapidly, but deeply, trying to keep pace with each other, so they climaxed at the same time.

"Jo, I'm almost there" exclaimed Charlie. Joey could feel Charlie swelling under her thumbs strokes. Charlies body began to twitch slightly, as her orgasm began to move through her. Joeys fingers now enclosed in Charlies moist haven, covered by her juices.

"Me too babe" Joey squeaked.

"JJOOOEEEEYYYYY, AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" Charlie screamed into Joeys neck, as the intense climax of pleasure took her to new heights, as her body arched and quivered against Joey. The blinding sensations pulsing through her body almost causing her to stop breathing temporarily.

"Don't stop babe" said Joey hoarsely, eager for Charlie to continue with her actions. "I'm cuming too." The feel of Charlies orgasm wrapped around her fingers tipped Joey over the edge, with Charlie maintaining her fingers movements as she felt Joey tense under her touch.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" squealed Joey into Charlies neck, as Charlie continued to ride out her on orgasm, she felt Joeys swollen clit under her thumb, and her fingers clamped in wonderful spasms of their own, enthralled that she could send Joey so wild.

Their bodies trembled against each other, as they both came. They desperately kissed each other hard, trying to get closer to each other, as their orgasms overtook them both.

As their bodies began to relax and stop flexing and quivering with pleasure, they both withdrew their fingers from each other. Joey smiled at Charlie, as she moved her hand to Charlies breasts, gently wiping Charlies juices over her breasts and nipples, before she moved her head down to capture Charlies stiff erect nipples in her mouth. She sucked and licked the nipples in turn, once again rounding off their love-making by enjoying tasting her sated lover.

When she lifted her head up, Charlie did the same to Joey. She gently wiped her hand on Joeys breasts and over her nipples, then leant down and played gently with her tongue on Joeys pert nipples.

When she'd finished, they looked at each other, both sets of eyes gleaming with pleasure. They kissed each other on the lips tenderly, gently using their tongues to stroke each others tongues.

Joey rolled over slightly, reaching out of the bed to pull the quilt off the floor. They pulled it over themselves, and snuggled down under it, both extremely happy and contented.

"Wow babe." Said Joey exhaustedly.

"Yeah, wow hon." Said Charlie giggling.

They kissed briefly on the lips again, and then lay their heads on their pillows, so they could look directly into each others eyes, their noses touching. Joeys right hand held Charlies left hand under the quilt, as their breathing gradually returned to normal.

They giggled and smiled at each other. Both knowing how good their orgasms had been, and how good it felt to give the person you love so much pleasure.

After a few minutes of giggling, tender kissing, and looking into each others eyes, while gently caressing each other under the quilt, Charlies tummy rumbled very loudly.

"Wooh, what was that?" Joey shouted, pretending she didn't know it was Charlies tummy. "I think a lion must have escaped from the zoo, and it's roaring in the kitchen downstairs."

Charlie laughed, and poked Joey in the ribs. "Cheeky!!" she said, "you know it's me. I haven't eaten for bloody hours you know. Well, apart from the odd nibble of you of course." She added.

"I think we'd better feed the tummy monster, before he attacks me again then!!" Joey laughed. "Or maybe not..…" she added, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Charlie.

With that comment, Charlie began to move her hand down between Joeys legs again "well I'm up for seconds if you are…." As she began to play with Joey all over again…….


	91. Chapter 91

_Guys,_

_For my regulars – here's Round 2, especially for all your lovely reviews…… :-)_

_AJ._

Chapter 91.

Charlie pushed Joey into her back and straddled her, holding her hands above her head. She bent over to capture Joeys moist pink lips with her own, causing Joey to groan under the kiss.

"Oh, my God!!" Joey gasped.

"What hon? Did I hurt your shoulder?" asked Charlie, immediately sitting up straight, and releasing Joeys wrists.

"God, erm no. God. I just need to say something babe."

"Well, hurry up then hon, I'd rather get on with my 'seconds' if it's all the same to you." Said Charlie smiling suggestively, eager to continue.

Joey laughed, while appreciating her lovers keenness, "Well, so do I, but, this is important. You know when you first came walking down the garden at Sherlocks, for their engagement party?"

"Yes I remember hon."

"Well, it was the first time I'd seen your hair down. I'd only seen you in your uniform and at Judo, when it was tied up. Well, an image of your hair tickling me while we were making love flashed through my brain as you walked down the path, and I blushed so red, I'm surprised you didn't think I was literally on fire by the time you approached the bench. Mind you, I guess I had enough dribble on my chin to put the fire out anyway. I'm surprised you didn't notice that as well." She laughed.

"That's really lovely hon…but…where's this going? I can't wait much longer hon."

"Sure, well, the image I had back then, was just played out a minute ago here, déjà vu, my God I almost came just remembering." She said, as she blushed with passion and love again.

"Ummm, really, you thought about us making love so soon after we first met? Well so did I, so that's my confession too. And erm, so how is this?" she asked with a gleam in her eye, as she bent down, and moved her head back and forth, dragging her hair over Joeys chest.

"Oh my God Charlie." Gasped Joey, as she writhed under Charlies hair tickling her breasts.

Charlie laughed, happy to fulfil her lovers early images and dreams.

"Oh, and Charlie, I can feel how ready you are." Joey said huskily.

"What hon?" Charlie asked again.

"Charlie, I can feel you, your wetness on my stomach." Joey grinned wildly at Charlie. Charlie blushed, and went to move, realising what Joey meant.

"No babe, don't move." Said Joey sitting up. She put both of her hands on each side of Charlies bum, holding her in place. "I love it, I love feeling how wet you are, how wet I make you. It turns me on so much." She said huskily, her eyes wide and twinkling at Charlie, full of love and desire.

"It turns me on when you say things like that hon. Knowing we can do that to each other is one big turn on for me too." Said Charlie slightly shyly.

"You're so adorable when you blush you know babe." Said Joey softly. Charlie smiled shyly at her.

Joey put her hand behind Charlies head, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys shoulders, pulling them together as close as possible, not wanting any space between them.

"Lay on top of me babe, I want to feel your body on me." Joey said as she slowly lay down flat again, pulling Charlie down with her, putting her full weight on Joey.

Joey raised her right knee between Charlies legs, so she could feel Charlies heat and wetness on her leg. She gently moved her leg up and down, lifting her heel up and down off the bed, again and again, rocking Charlie gently against her, putting slight pressure against her groin and pelvis, exciting her within.

Charlie put her elbows and forearms flat on the bed, and put each of her arms under each of Joeys shoulders. Joey moaned into Charlie mouth, as she felt Charlies erect nipples come into contact with her body.

Joey rolled Charlie over, so she was on top. She began to move her hands over Charlies body, gently massaging her right breast with her left hand, wanting to touch every inch of her beautiful body.

Charlie moved her legs apart, so Joey was laying between them. As Joey gently rocked her body against Charlies, Charlie wrapped her legs around Joey, crossing her ankles and pulling her in tight to her groin.

Their kissing became more passionate, as they once again explored each others lips and mouths.

As their breathing became deeper and ragged, Joey began kissing Charlie all over her face, chin and neck, eager to kiss and taste Charlies skin.

"God Jo, what are you doing to me?" Charlie said, rasping in delight.

She unwrapped her legs and moved her hands down to Joeys thighs. Joey rested her left elbow and forearm on the bed, and moved her arm under Charlies right shoulder, placing her hand round and over it. Then Joey knelt between Charlies legs, so her body was now over Charlies, and so she had access to the region she craved.

She ran her right hand down Charlies body, from her breast to her thigh.

Charlie was already moving her right hand between Joeys legs, eager to feel the arousal of her lover.

Joey moaned into Charlies neck, as Charlies fingers slipped down over her clit, down her wet slit and into Joeys awaiting haven.

"God Jo, I want you so bad hon." Said Charlie, her eyes wild, their vivid blue sparkling with lust and desire for Joey.

Joey moved her right hand between Charlies legs and entered her warm moist centre. Charlie lifted her bum off the bed to meet Joeys fingers, her legs were spread wide open, welcoming Joey in.

"God Joey, it won't take me long to cum hon, I'm so turned on."

"Me too babe, me too." Joey gulped, as Charlies fingers delved deep inside her, bringing her to boiling point.

They were both flushed with passion, the delicate aroma of their perspiration mixed with the overpowering aroma of their sexual scents, making their senses even more heightened with awareness and passion for each other.

They kissed each other hard on the lips several times, then Joey dropped her head down nestling it against Charlies neck. She began kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulder. Charlie responded by purring into Joeys ear, sending Joey wild at the pleasure she was giving to her lover.

"I'm almost there babe" whispered Joey, as she struggled to remain 'hovering' over Charlie. Her legs becoming weaker and slightly wobbly, with the sensations Charlie was giving her, and the effort of kneeling down.

Charlie began pleasuring Joey with deliberate longer, slower, deeper strokes, while also applying more pressure rubbing on her clit with her thumb.

Joey blushed as the sudden warmth of the onset of her orgasm spread from her centre throughout her body. She attempted to muffle her scream, as she knew it was going to be very loud, by gently biting Charlie on the shoulder. She stifled her scream as her body wracked with movement at the pleasure Charlie was giving her.

As Charlies fingers were trapped in Joey, she too felt her moment of release take her over. Her bodies natural response was to close her legs together, but Joey was kneeling between them, so she couldn't. She was totally open and vulnerable to Joeys wonderful lovemaking.

Joey kept her fingers delving deep into Charlie, wanting to bring her lover to a sensational finale.

As she felt Charlies clit swell beneath her thumb, Joey lifted her head, wanting to watch Charlie cum.

Charlie screamed "JJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEYYYYYYYYY", as Joey watched her through her own hair that was hanging down onto Charlies shoulders and face.

As Charlies body juddered and flexed under her, Joey smiled broadly, enjoying the feel of the muscle spasms around her fingers, and loving watching Charlies facial expressions.

As their bodies eventually came to rest, they slowly withdrew their fingers from each other, smiling and giggling, looking deeply into each other eyes with love and passion.

Joey wiped her hand over Charlies nipples, and bent forward to capture them in her mouth, sucking and biting the peaks in turn, tasting and smelling the beautiful aroma of Charlies scent.

As she lifted her head up, Charlie rubbed her hand on Joeys breasts, and lent upwards to suck her nipples and massage her breasts.

"I need to lay down babe." Said an exhausted Joey. Charlie lay her head back on the bed, and Joey gently collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, her legs having turned to jelly.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her closed to her. They were both still smiling and giggling, panting into each others necks.

Eventually, as her breathing returned to normal, and her body recovered, Joey propped herself up on her right elbow, and looked at Charlie. Both of them were still flushed from their lovemaking. Charlie reached round and pushed Joeys hair behind her ear, she held her chin in her hand as she bent upwards and kissed her on the lips slowly 3 times, before laying back down smiling broadly.

She reached for Joeys left hand with her right, and entwined their fingers together. "I love you Jo. And wow again!!" she said raising her eyebrows.

"I love you too babe. And yeah, definitely wow again." She giggled "Are you OK with me laying completely on top of you babe?"

"Most certainly am." Replied Charlie without hesitation. As Joey lay down, and nestled in her head into Charlies neck, Charlie gently stroked the centre of her back.

"Umm, that's nice babe." Whispered Joey.

Charlie pulled the quilt over them, as Joey had no strength to move, as they settled down for a peaceful nap together.


	92. Chapter 92

_Guys,_

_Thanks again for your continued support – much appreciated!!_

_dubba72 – I'm in the UK, so yeah I know how cold it is!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 92.

After half an hour of happy and contented slumber, Joey was woken up by the 'tummy monster', growling loudly underneath her.

She giggled into Charlies neck, her breath tickling Charlie.

"You're awake now then." Laughed Charlie, who had been awake for a several minutes, just simply enjoying the feeling of Joeys body resting on hers.

"Umm, just about" Joey mumbled, wiggling closer against Charlie, as she took a bit longer time to stir, as usual.

"Hon, how about thirds, but this time let's make it food? I'm starving." Suggested Charlie.

"I can tell babe. That tummy monster is really going for it now." Said Joey laughing. She slowly raised herself off Charlie, and propped herself up, leaning against her side now.

She ran her hand over Charlies stomach, and said softly "There there, tummy monster, we're going to feed you soon. Stop growling at me."

Charlie laughed at Joeys words. "very funny Jo."

"I try babe, I try." Said a giggling Joey.

"Now, as much as I don't want us to get out of bed, I really could do with some food hon."

"OK, let's get up then babe. We'll get you some brekkie."

Joey reluctantly rolled away from Charlie, and they got out of bed. They quickly put their PJ's back on, and also a dressing gown each.

"How are you feet now babe?" questioned Joey looking down at Charlie.

"Erm, OK I think. They're not sore at the moment. I guess I'll have to see what happens when I start walking properly."

"Well let me know if they hurt, and we'll try and fix it somehow. I'll have to piggy back you everywhere or something." She said laughing.

"Yeah right, OK. Thanks anyway hon." Said Charlie leaning forward and kissing Joey on the lips.

Joey smiled, and took Charlies hand, guiding her downstairs to the kitchen, where she began to get breakfast for her.

Charlie had some frosties while Joey was getting the coffee, OJ and toast ready.

Although Joey had had some toast at 5 am, it was now 9 am, so had some more herself, joining Charlie at the table.

"Here you go tummy monster, that ought to fill you up." Said Joey as she passed Charlie 4 slices of toast.

Charlie laughed, and shook her head at Joey. "Thank you hon."

"What shall we do today babe? Lets make the most of your day off, before I go to Brisbane." She said quietly.

"Erm, well I need to get my tyres fixed. Apart from that, that's all I've got to do today. So I'm all yours."

"Sounds very good. Very good indeed." Said Joey smiling wickedly.

Charlie wanted to spend as much time as possible with Joey before she went away for the compo. She would miss her terribly over the weekend, so she tried to focus on Tuesday night, when Joey would come back, and move in with her full-time. She couldn't wait!!

"What do you need to do today hon?"

"Well, I need to pick up my hire car, and pack a few bits and bobs, then that's me ready for the off." Said Joey, looking directly at Charlie, thinking deeply to herself.

"What's up Jo?"

"Erm, nothing."

"Come on, I know you, something's bothering you. What are you thinking about?"

"Well, erm, I was just thinking, and you know, if you think it's a stupid idea, then just say so, in fact, no it's OK.…" Joey rambled.

"Jo, you're worse than me when you've got something on your mind. Just tell me straight, come on, spit it out." Said Charlie, slightly worried about what Jo was going to say.

"Well, I was just thinking" she said, looking at Charlie and biting her bottom lip, before continuing " Would you like to come to Brisbane with me? I mean, just a thought, erm, no silly idea, just forget I said anything. Sorry." She said looking down at her empty plate, playing with the knife.

"Really? You'd really like me to come with you to Brisbane?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"It's OK. You'd probably just get bored, and you'd get peed off hanging around me moping about at the moment." Joey smiled glumly.

"No I wouldn't. I'd love to come!! If you really want me too." Charlie said hopefully.

"You would?" checked Joey, daring to smile slightly.

"Yeah!! Of course!! I wouldn't get bored. I can learn about how the compos work, watch you in action and spend time with you when you're not surfing. What's to get bored about? And just for the record, you're not moping around at the moment, you're grieving hon. So, whatever you want or need, I'll be here for you, OK." She said as she reached for Joeys right hand over the table, taking it between both hers, and looking adoringly at Joey.

"Serious? You'll come? That's really great babe!!" Said Joey smiling broadly. "I just think we need time to recuperate babe. Just to be together with no one else around."

Charlie laughed, "I guess we do need a bit of 'us time' don't we, after all we've been through this passed couple of weeks. I'll have to check I can take tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday off work as well though. I don't think it'll be a problem. And I'd need to check with Rubes, to make sure she's OK about it, but I don't think she'll mind. I'll go ring work and Rubes now shall I?" asked Charlie keenly.

"Yeah babe, no time like the present." Said Joey, thrilled that Charlie wanted to come and spend time with her, and find out more about her life. Joey hoped that Charlies boss and Rubes would be OK with it.

Charlie went upstairs and got her mobile out to make her calls. She called work first, because if they said no, there would be no point in speaking to Rubes.

Her boss was fine, she'd got plenty of holiday left, she hardly ever took time off, and her boss was actually quite pleased she'd be taking a break for a change.

Having checked with work, Charlie phoned Ruby, she had to leave a message for Ruby to ring her at break-time, as she must be in a class currently.

Charlie went downstairs to an eagerly awaiting Joey, who had begun to tidy their breakfast things up.

"Well, works OK." Said Charlie happily "I can't get Rubes, she must be in class, so I've left a message for her to ring me at break-time."

"So?"

"So, I guess I can start packing." Charlie squealed.

"Yes!!" squealed Joey back, as she hugged Charlie tightly. They jumped up and down several times holding each other and shrieking, like excited little kids.

"Right, lets get showered and dressed. I'll go get my car sorted out and you can pick up your hire car. Then we can both pack and…"

"Yes boss." Said Joey saluting at Charlie.

"Joey!!"

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist." Said a grinning Joey. "You know I wasn't planning on leaving until very early tomorrow morning. But, I guess we could leave this afternoon if we're all ready. What do you think?"

"Yeah great idea hon. Right, lets get showered." Charlie said, grabbing Joey by the hand and dragging her upstairs. "It'll be quicker if we get in together, come on." Said Charlie, eager for them to get moving….


	93. Chapter 93

_Guys,_

_Enjoy the heat & the sunshine, all those lucky enuff to be in some!!!_

_I'll just continue to wack up the central heating!!! Brrrrrrrr!!_

_Well, guys - as you liked rounds 1 and 2 so much, I've rewritten this next chapter to include round 3….so the trip to Brisbane will begin slightly later than originally planned._

_Enjoy!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 93.

As a very keen Charlie dragged Joey up the stairs, they bumped into Georgie and Anna coming down the stairs for their breakfast.

"Well, where are you two off to in such a hurry?" said Georgie winking at Jo. "As if we couldn't guess."

Charlie blushed, and Joey replied as Charlie was rendered momentarily speechless. "Erm Sherlock, Anna, just to let you know, Charlies coming with me to Brisbane, we're leaving this afternoon."

"Oh good, that's great news Jo." Said Anna happily.

"Yeah, it is." Said Joey smiling broadly at Charlie. "We've gotta get a couple of things sorted first though. Charlies tyres, plus I've gotta pick up my hire car. So could I borrow your car to run Charlie home in a bit please Anna? I'll bring it straight back."

"Yeah, of course you can."

"How about if I take you to Yabbie Creek to get your hire car, and drop Charlie off on the way?" asked Georgie. "That'll save you a bit of time."

"That'd be great Sherlock. Thanks a lot." Said Joey. "We'll just have a shower, and be down in a bit." She said, as Charlie began to drag her up the stairs again.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do will you." Said Anna laughing, and nudging Georgie, as they continued down to breakfast.

Charlie blushed again. She lead them into Joeys room, to get their towels, and take off their dressing gowns.

As they walked in, her mobile started ringing. It was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, thanks for ringing back." Said Charlie. "I just wanted to run something by you."

"What's that sis?" asked Ruby.

"Well, Joey's asked me to go to Brisbane with her, for the compo she's at this weekend. I just wanted to see if you're OK with it, as we were meant to be spending some time together at the weekend. We're hoping to go this afternoon, and come back Tuesday night. Are you OK with that?" Charlie asked, hoping that her sister would be, as she didn't want to upset her at all.

"You're kidding right?" asked Ruby astounded.

"Erm, no I'm not kidding Rubes." Replied Charlie.

"No, I meant you're kidding, about asking me if it's OK."

"No, I'm not kidding Rubes. I want you to be comfortable with things, you know that." Said Charlie, as she looked at Joey glumly. Joey got the impression the conversation wasn't going well, and she smiled sadly at Charlie, sat down next to her on the bed, and held her free hand.

"Oh Charlie" said Ruby sighing. "Of course it's OK sis. You don't have to ask me things like that. I just want you to enjoy yourself. You know I like Jo, and I'm really happy for you both. So go to Brisbane, and have some fun Charlie. You deserve it. You hardly ever have time off. Plus, I guess Joey'll need some company I should think, after the memorial yesterday." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rubes. You're more grown up than I give you credit for sometimes you know." Charlie said emotionally.

"Have you checked with your boss?"

"Yeah, he said it would be OK, so we'll be back Tuesday night, and I'll start back to work on Wednesday, 10 am to 6pm shift. And don't forget Rubes, Joey's moving in permanently when we get back."

"I haven't forgotten sis. You're all sorted then. Only one thing left to do."

"What's that Rubes?" asked Charlie.

"I'll pop home at lunch time and sort out some of my clothes for you to take, so you, errr, don't look too out of place at a surfing compo." Ruby laughed.

"Gee, thanks a lot Rubes!!" emphasised Charlie, rolling her eyes at Joey.

"See you later then, gotta go." Ruby said as she hung up before Charlie could respond.

Charlie looked at her mobile in her hand. "Ruby" she muttered.

"Well?" asked Joey.

"Well, she said that I didn't need to ask her, and I should go and enjoy myself." Said Charlie smiling at Joey.

"Great!! She's OK your sister, you know that." Said Joey, happy for Charlie.

"I know." Replied Charlie nodding. "Right, where were we? Oh yeah" she said, standing up and dragging a giggling Joey to the bathroom.

"Let's not forget the towels babe."

They locked the bathroom door, and switched on the shower, as they took their clothes off. They were eager to watch each other undress. Joey started doing a strip tease, well as much as she could with only her PJ's to take off. She made Charlie laugh.

"You know, it's not meant to make you laugh babe." Said Joey, laughing back.

"Don't worry hon, you're doing more than making me laugh." Her mouth was watering, and her eyes were growing brighter. She licked her lips at the sight of Joey moving suggestively in front of her.

"Joey" she said huskily "let's get in the shower." She held her hand out, Joey took it, and followed Charlie into the bath, towards the awaiting jets of hot water.

Charlie turned around in the bath, and placed her hands on Joeys hips. She slowly drew her towards her, and they tenderly kissed each other under the hot flowing water.

"We'd better be quick hon, we need to get sorting things out and packing as soon as possible. Both together again eh?" Charlie whispered, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Joey. Joey smiled back at her, and began to move her hand down Charlies hip. She stroked her stomach, and moved her hand down between Charlies legs, gently rubbing her clit with her middle finger, Joey moved her other hand to Charlies bum, and began to squeeze a cheek gently. Charlie gasped at Joeys touch, her eyes widening and gleaming brighter, as her arousal began. She moved her legs further apart, to allow Joey the access she needed.

She moved her own hand down Joeys hips, and between her legs, and began to rub Joeys clit. It was Joeys turn to gasp now.

Joey moved her fingers down Charlies slit slowly and deliberately, feeling her lovers arousal as her fingers glided easily towards her goal. Without stopping, she entered her haven straight away. She began moving her fingers in and out almost immediately.

Charlie gasped again, as she felt Joeys arousal under her touch, delighting in the feel of the warm juices she encountered. Joey put her right foot on the edge of the bath, so she was more balanced, and so that Charlie had more room to manoeuvre. Charlie began moving her fingers in and out of the warm wet welcoming she had encountered.

They kissed each other hard, Joey now moving her hand from Charlies bum to her breast, tenderly massaging it and squeezing the erect nipple. She bent down to capture the peak in her mouth, and she watched the water run off Charlies other breast and nipple.

Charlie began to move quicker and deeper in Joey, playing with her clit with her thumb, wanting to bring Joey to a climax as quickly as possible.

Joey stood up straight, and began upping her pace in Charlie. She moved her arm around Charlie, placing her hand flat in the small of Charlies back, to hold her steady and close. Charlie did the same.

They stood cheek to cheek, panting into each others ears.

"Babe, I'm almost there." Said Joey as she kissed and nibbled Charlie on the neck and shoulder.

"Me too." Moaned Charlie, pulling Joey in closer with her free hand.

They both climaxed at the same time, struggling to maintain their balances, as their legs wobbled, and the orgasms spread throughout their bodies. They quivered against each other.

Joey clenched her teeth, as her moment of release hit her hard. She stifled a scream, managing to keep the volume down as she 'aarrrggghhhh'd' into Charlies neck.

Charlie did not stifle her scream, as she very loudly announced her orgasm with an almighty "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" as Joeys fingers and thumb continued to pleasure her.

They held each other while their breathing returned to normal. Joey kissed Charlie on her shoulder, up her neck and all over her face, before ending her kissing assault by kissing Charlie hard on her lips several times. She broke off, as they stood face to face, nose to nose, looking lovingly into each other eyes, through each others long wet hair that was hanging down their faces, both smiling broadly.

"Wow, yet again, my insatiable little tummy monster." Said Joey eventually.

"Umm, wow indeed." Agreed Charlie.

"As much as I don't want to let you go, we'd better get washed so we can get ready to leave for Brisbane ASAP." Joey said.

"Come on then sexy" Charlie said, as she kissed Joey on the lips, and turned around to pour shampoo in her hand to wash her hair.

They washed and rinsed their own hair, then they washed and rinsed down each others bodies. Both enjoying touching each others beautifully soft skin, and running their hands over each others breasts and nipples, and over each others taut stomachs.

"Babe" said Joey almost breathlessly " we'd really better get out, or we'll be in here all day, and we really do need to get going."

"Umm, you're right hon. Plenty more time for getting acquainted again when we get to Brisbane." Said Charlie suggestively.

She switched off the shower and they got out, wrapping towels around each other before going to Joeys room to dry off and get dressed.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Georgies car, as she drove Charlie home, and Joey to Yabbie Creek to allow her to get her hire car.

Charlie had called a mobile tyre repair service, and they promised to be there within the hour. As she waited she began to sort some clothes out for their mini break. She started piling clothes on her bed, as she began to sort out what she would be taking.

They were going away for 4 nights and 5 days altogether, so she'd need comfortable clothes for the very long drives to and from Brisbane, plus things to wear at the compo. She got out 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 1 black, 1 blue, she knew she looked good in them, so she could wear them in the evening if they went out. She got out several different coloured plain t-shirts, mostly tight fitting sleeveless ones, she knew Joey appreciated her wearing those.

She eyed the bikini that Joey got her from the city, the one she'd worn on their day out at the secluded beach, and smiled. She thought she'd take it, in case there was somewhere she could wear it, where only Joey was around. She put out a more modest swimming costume and another bikini too.

She selected some shorts, a couple of short skirts, a hoodie, a baseball hat, and her sunglasses.

She got out her trainers, a black pair of sandals flat sandals, and a pair of black high-heeled sandals, plus her flip-flops. That should do in the shoe department.

Then the serious choices – what underwear should she take? She would definitely not let Ruby see or help her with that!!

She took matching sexy underwear, a plain black set of small pretty lacy knickers and a bra. Then she selected a red set, with pretty red flowers embroidered into it. She knew that Joey would love that set, as it was made of see through material, and would leave nothing to the imagination. She smiled as she thought of Joeys face when she saw her wearing it.

She laid out a pretty deep purple set. It had white flowers along the edge of the plunge bra, and on the top edge of the knickers. That was also a good choice she thought.

Then she selected a couple of plain coloured thongs, one black, and one white, plus an all one black lacy piece of lingerie, a basque, that was high on the hip, and kept her stomach pulled in and her breasts high. She even put some stockings out, in case the opportunity arose. Joey hadn't seen all of these sets, and Charlie hoped that she'd be more than pleased to lay her eyes on them.

She popped in a few comfy pairs of knickers, and a couple of bras, for wearing during the day, if she didn't wear a bikini or cossie.

It looked like she was going away for a month, just based on the underwear selection she'd laid out.

She'd better get Rubys suitcase out to borrow she thought, all this is just not going to fit in mine.

She thought about what Ruby said, about her not fitting in at the compo, and bit her lip, wondering if she was going to look trendy and 'hip' enough, so she didn't let Joey down or embarrass her. She supposed it would be helpful of Rubes to help her pack.

Charlie then realised, in all the excitement, she'd forgotten to ask Joey where they were staying. After all, if they were camping she'd need a sleeping bag and warmer clothes, towels and so on.

She rang Joey to check.

"Hi hon."

"Hi babe. What's up?"

"I just wondered if we were camping or staying in a hotel. I was just thinking about taking sleeping bags and towels and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I should have said earlier. No, we're not camping, or staying in a hotel. We're staying in, ermm, in a house. So there's no need to take any towels or bedding OK." Said Joey, not wanting to say too much just yet.

"Oh right, OK. They won't mind an extra guest then will they? I mean, me coming is a bit last minute isn't it." Charlie said, thinking they'd be staying at one of Joeys friends houses.

"Trust me Charlie. There won't be a problem." Joey said. "Anyway, how's the packing going? And have the tyres been done yet?"

"I'm still waiting for the mobile tyre man, but I've got a few things out to take already. Have you got the car yet?"

"Not yet babe, just about to go in the office now."

"Let me know if you have any problems, I'll have to come over if they need me there in person."

"OK. Hopefully there won't be a problem. Well, I'll pick you up later. Let me know when you're ready. OK."

"Yeah, thanks hon. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye babe." Said Joey smiling to herself.

"Guess you haven't told her where you'll be staying then Jo." Asked Georgie.

"Erm, no, not yet. It was all a bit last minute, so I haven't really had the opportunity. Do you think she'll be mad that I didn't tell her?"

"I wouldn't think so. At least, she may be at first, but once she's got used to the idea, and been there a while, well, she won't want to leave will she."

Joey smiled at Georgie. "I hope not Sherlock. I hope she's OK with it."

They pulled up at the car hire place. Joey had taken Charlies Police badge and driving licence to the hire car company, so she could register her as a second driver. Georgie came into the office with her badge too, in case Joey needed her to confirm any details as Charlie wasn't there in person.

As they guy in the hire place knew who Charlie was, he put her down as the second driver without any problems.

Joey thanked him, and paid for the hire of the car until Wednesday lunchtime.

Joey thanked Georgie, as she left the office to drive home, while Joey went with the clerk to collect her car from round the back of the building.

She filled it up with petrol, and drove to Georgies, to start packing and loading it up. When she got there, she called Leah at the diner, and asked her to prepare a large picnic hamper for 2 for the long trip. "With no alcohol unfortunately." she added laughing down the phone. She thanked Leah, and said she'd pick it up later on.

Charlie had a sudden thought while she was packing. They were going to be driving for hours and hours, so she rang Leah to ask her to get a picnic hamper together for them.

Leah laughed down the phone.

"What's so funny Leah?" asked Charlie.

"Well, you're about 20 minutes too late. Joey already rang me to get one sorted out for you guys. Great minds think alike eh." She said, laughing again.

"Yeah, thanks then Leah. See you Tuesday night."

"Have a great time Charlie. You deserve a break. And wish Jo good luck from me and VJ." Said Leah.

"Thanks I will. Bye Leah." Charlie finished. She smiled to herself, Joey really was something else.

Just then there was a knocking on the door. The guy had come to fix her tyres. As they were outside, Ruby came home for lunch.

"I'll sort some stuff out Charlie. See you inside in a bit" she said. Ruby went in, and began to pick out a few items for Charlie to take with her.

Meanwhile, Joey was pondering about how to tell Charlie about her house in Brisbane. She bought it when she was 18, an investment for the future, and also a handy base for the countless compos in Brisbane she used to enter.

She'd kept the property, as she had no need of the money it was worth. And now she had more than enough money to keep her going, there was definitely no need to sell it.

It was a beautiful, waterfront, single storey property. It was built about 10 years ago, but had been made to look older, a sort of mix of log cabin come stone barn conversion.

It had 3 bedrooms, a small pool, French doors which led from the lounge to a large terrace with a fixed barbeque on it, patio doors in the main bedroom opened onto a half covered decking area down one side of the house. There was an open fire in the lounge, and in the dining room. Joey had turned the dining room into a snug. A room with a very large comfy sofa, with large cushions, and a couple of fleeces, a big TV screen on the opposite wall to the sofa, a DVD player, a state of the art music system for surround sound. She also had several computer games systems in there – including X-Box and Playstations.

All those items, coupled with a mini-bar, complete with a fridge and a few optics, meant it really was a great room to relax in. This was the one room she missed more than anything.

The smallest bedroom had been turned into an office, not that much work ever got done in there, as Joey was hardly ever there. But there was a desk, computer and shelves in there. There was also a single bed in there, just in case of visitors. It also held some of her trophies. There seemed to be hundreds of them. There were even more in storage still, waiting for her to buy a permanent place of her own to display them in.

The middle sized bedroom had a double bed in case of guests too.

Her bedroom was very large, and had a large queen size bed in it, complete with ensuite and walk in wardrobe. It had a deep pile golden sand coloured carpet on the floor, a large TV on the wall, complete with DVD player. It was painted a very light golden sand colour to match the carpet, and it was a very light and airy room. Part of the walls had bare stone on them, to add to the barn conversion type feel. Joey loved it when she stayed in this room.

The ensuite was massive. It had a huge jacuzzi bathtub in it, and a separate large walk in power shower. It was fully tiled with white tiles and a row of blue tiles running around the room to break up the white.

The garden was a reasonable size, and ran all the way down to the waterfront at the back.

There was a large double garage as well. Which had plenty of storage space for Joeys equipment in it.

She had photos up around the house, mainly of her family, but some of herself. On one wall in the lounge there was a large photo of her riding a wave on Hawaii, when she won the pipe compo over there.

There were a few other action shot photos dotted around the place.

There were a couple of paintings, one was a beautiful sunset, with the view from the lighthouse in Summer Bay.

She really loved the place, she hoped Charlie would be OK when she found out. She'd told Charlie a lot about her money and estate she inherited, but hadn't mentioned the Brisbane house.

She would love to buy something similar, but a lot larger in Summer Bay, for her, Charlie and Ruby to live in. She hoped that Charlie would come round to the idea when she saw this place, and realised the sort of potential house they could have together.

Joey rang Rose, her housekeeper in Brisbane – to ask her to kindly get in more food for Friday morning for her. She wanted to make pancakes with cherries and ice cream for Friday morning breakfast for Charlie.

Rose told her she'd already filled up the fridge for her, and made the bed, and aired the place, but she'd nip down the shops to get the ingredients for the pancake breakfast. She was eager to know if it was because Joey was bringing anyone with her.

"Yes Rose, I am." She giggled as Rose shrieked down the phone. She heard her shout to Hugh, her husband. He was Joeys gardener come handy man around the place.

"Oh good for you love. I can't wait to meet her. Tell me, what's she like?"

"Well Rose, I don't know where to start. She's just…well… just so incredible." Joey sighed down the phone. "Wait until you meet her Rose."

"Oooh, I sense it's serious then love. Is it? I mean, you haven't brought anyone here for years." Rose asked, hoping for Joeys sake it was.

"Yes Rose, it is serious. Very serious." Said a choked Joey. "We're in love Rose."

"That's great love, really great. I'm so happy for you." She said, almost crying in happiness down the phone for Joey.

"Come on Rose, no need to cry. It's good news not bad you know." Joey said, laughing now.

"I'm just so happy for you love. Hugh will be thrilled too. He's missed you. We both have."

"I know. I've missed you too. But I'll be there soon enough. We should be there about 2 or 3 am Friday morning, and I have to register by noon Friday. So I'll see you Friday night OK."

"Yes love, that'll be lovely. I'll have some dinner prepared for you and, err, oh, what's her name love?"

"It's Charlie, her names Charlie." Joey said, her chest swelling as she said it.

"Well, we're looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night love, and we're looking forward to meeting your Charlie too. Oh, I can't wait."

Joey laughed "Take my word for it, you'll love her too Rose. I'll see you tomorrow evening. And you'll both join us for dinner won't you, I don't want you avoiding the place because you think we want to be alone. Let's just do what we normally do OK. And thanks for everything again Rose."

"You're welcome love. OK, I'll do dinner for 4 then. Thanks Joey love, and I can't wait to meet Charlie. Bye for now."

They hung up, and Joey began to get all her gear together, and load it into the car.


	95. Chapter 95

_Guys,_

_Sorry they've not actually started their trip yet, you know me, I can't stop rambling!!_

_Thanks again for your lovely reviews!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 95.

Joey had loaded all her surfing gear in the back of the car, making sure the surfboards were suitably attached.

She'd flung a few clothes in a rucksack, after all, she had some things at Brisbane already, so didn't need to take too much, and put that on the back seat.

She'd put her favourite beanie in, although she wouldn't wear it in the compo, she liked to take it with her when she went surfing.

Next she packed some binoculars, so Charlie could watch her from the beach, and she put a digital camera in the glove compartment in the car, she figured it was about time they had some photos of the two of them together, so they could start their own photo gallery. She also put a folding chair in, so Charlie could sit on it watching her from the beach.

She put a couple of fleecy blankets and pillows in the back seat as well, in case they needed a nap on the way.

Joey picked up the picnic hamper from the diner. Leah hugged her, wished her good luck and said she'd see her Tuesday night, or most probably Wednesday morning, when they got back.

She was just about sorted she thought. Now all she had to do was wait for Charlie to call her, to tell her she was ready.

Rubes had sorted out several t-shirts and shorts for Charlie by the time she came back in from dealing with the tyre man.

She'd taken them into Charlies room, and noticed the very sexy underwear Charlie had piled up, ready to pack. She laughed to herself, as she thought about what her sister would be getting up to with Joey. It was weird to think of her sister with a woman, but it was also very clear about how much they were in love with each other, so Ruby was happy for her sister. She deserved it.

Charlie came in and found Ruby laughing in her room. "Rubes" said Charlie slightly annoyed, knowing exactly what had made Ruby laugh.

"Hey sis, I've got these clothes out, you may want to borrow them. If not, then just dump them on my bed OK. Listen I was only joking about you not fitting in, or not looking hip and trendy. Joey wouldn't care if you went in a sack sis, you know that don't you, you look sensational in whatever you wear Charlz. So don't take any notice of me OK." Ruby said happily.

"Umm, thanks Rubes. I hope I will look OK."

"Don't put yourself down sis, you'll be the most attractive woman there, so no one will be looking at what you wear anyway." Said Ruby.

Charlie blushed "thanks Rubes, you can always make me feel good. But I think that the most attractive woman there will be Joey!!"

"Yeah, well, in your opinion. Anyway you know what I meant!!" Ruby hugged Charlie "Have a great time you two won't you. I think Joey will anyway, judging by the underwear you've got piled up over there." She said, nodding at the pile on the bed, and laughing.

Charlie blushed bright red. "Ruby!!" she said loudly.

"You both deserve a break, you both look a bit pale you know, get some colour back in your cheeks sis, and look after Jo, she's had a rough couple of weeks."

"Thanks Rube. And I will look after her." They released each other.

"Wish good luck to Jo for me. See you Tuesday, well Wednesday morning OK sis. And remember, have fun!!!" she said giggling as she ran out of Charlies bedroom and back to school.

Charlie quickly looked at Rubys clothes, deciding to take a couple of the shirts and board shorts with her. She put the rest back on Rubys bed.

Then she started packing the 2 suitcases, checking whether she was actually going to take each item again as she packed them. She'd put some of her own t-shirts aside, as she now had Rubys. Apart from that, there wasn't much she left behind. She had to sit on both cases to close them, when she'd put her toiletries and make-up in.

She called Joey and told her she was ready to leave. Joey came straight over. She parked outside, and knocked on Leahs door, and entered the house, calling for Charlie.

"In here hon." Cried Charlie from her bedroom. "I'm all ready."

"Crikey babe, so I see." Laughing at the big, clearly full, suitcases. "We're going for 5 days not 5 weeks babe."

"Well I didn't really know what to take as it's my first one, so you'll have to bear with me. After Ruby winding me up, I didn't want to let you down."

"What do you mean, Ruby wound you up?"

"She just joked about me not being hip and trendy enough at the compo, you know, not fitting in, and letting you down." said Charlie sadly.

Joey walked over and cuddled Charlie "Oh babe, you'll never let me down, you know that. You'll be the most beautiful woman there, and your clothes are absolutely fine babe. "Joey said softly.

"Thanks hon. You say the loveliest things. I just don't want to make things awkward for you."

"You won't babe, you won't." Joey kissed Charlie tenderly on the cheek "how about getting these cases in the car so we can start our trip?" she said smiling at Charlie.

"Good idea hon. Lets get outa here!!"

Joey took one case, and Charlie the other. Joey loaded them into the back of the car, while Charlie locked Leahs door.

Charlie came down the path and was amazed at the car she saw in front of her.

"Jo, couldn't you have got bigger one?" staring at the massive 4WD in front of her.

"I need it for all my equipment" pointing to the boards, and dive bags with her shorties in. "not to mention your suitcases." She said laughing.

"Fair enough." Said Charlie laughing back.

"Anyway, it's a sort of test drive too, I'm thinking of buying one. What do you think?"

"Well, it looks very erm…big. Actually, it looks pretty cool. In fact" she said laughing "If I were a bloke, I might get a bit of penis envy at this point."

"Well, it's a good job you're not, or you definitely wouldn't be invited on this trip with me." She said pulling a face.

Charlie hugged her from behind "Just joking Jo. It does look really cool actually. And I see there's plenty of room in the back seat cab, just in case we need an….ermm….nap later eh." She said suggestively.

"We could always have a nap now if you like." suggested Jo, turning around in Charlies embrace.

"Joey Collins, I swear you're trying to wear me out today."

"Not me honestly." Said Joey, holding her hands up, trying to look innocent. "Anyway, don't try and tell me you're the innocent one here Charlie Buckton." Giggling "I'm sure your boss would be interested in knowing how you're trying to lead me astray."

"You cheeky thing. Just you wait. I'll show you exactly how I'm going to lead you astray later." She said huskily.

"I can't wait babe." Said Joey breathlessly, raising her eyebrows. She kissed Charlie on the lips "come on, let's get going, we've got a long drive ahead of us." They released each other from their embrace.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Charlie smacked Joey on the bum as Joey climbed into the drivers side of the car, making Joey laugh.

"Oh, here's your badge and driving licence babe." Handing them over.

"Thanks. Right, let's head off, Brisbane here we come. Yipeeee!" she shouted excitedly.

Joey shook her head, laughing at Charlie, as she started the engine and headed for the motorway.


	96. Chapter 96

_Guys,_

_At last their road trip begins!! :-)_

_AJ. _

Chapter 96.

Joey slammed the brakes on two houses up from Leahs.

"Woah, what's the matter hon?" said Charlie, staring in shock at Joey, as she was yanked back into her seat by the seat belt.

"Sorry babe. I almost forgot, we need to take a photo, you know, so we get a few photos of our trip, from start to finish." Joey said smiling shyly at Charlie. "We've got no photos of us together, I just thought it'd be, you know, nice to take some photos along the way."

"Oh, good idea hon. But give me some more warning next time, you almost gave me whiplash." She looked at Joey who looked sheepishly back at her. " We can start our own little photo gallery can't we. Anyway, I'm sure Rubes will want to see them all too." She said, as she tried to brighten the mood.

Joey took the camera out of the glove box. They got out of the car, and Charlie took a shot of Joey, her arms crossed, pulling a straight face, trying to look ultra cool, leaning against the side of the car. She made Charlie laugh with her expression. But she did look pretty cool, Charlie had to admit. Joey then held the camera at arms length, while she took a shot of the two of them, arms around each other, cheek to cheek, smiling, and leaning against the bonnet of the car. She took it 3 times until she was happy with the outcome.

"Right, let's really leave this time" said Joey laughing. She kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Come on slowcoach."

"Oi, watch it Collins." Charlie warned.

They started off again. "Right, now I think we really are ready to rock and roll." Said Joey laughing.

"How far is it Jo?"

"Now don't start asking me 'are we there yet' every 30 minutes like a little kid will you." Joey said, looking at Charlie and laughing.

"I won't. Just tell me how far it is. I've never been to Brisbane." She replied laughing too.

"It's about 750 miles, so it'll hopefully take us no longer than 12 hours I hope, with a couple of short stops along the way. Let's see, it's 1 pm now, so we'll get there about 2 or 3 am Friday I guess."

"Right, so we need to swap the driving round a few times, make sure we stay alert, especially when it's dark, and maybe take a nap each as well eh."

"Yes officer, I mean Senior Constable." Joey said laughing.

"Watch it!!" Charlie warned Joey again, while giggling. Joey laughed too.

Charlie spent the next 30 minutes admiring the inside of the car, and playing with all the gadgets, and pressing all the buttons. It was a Mitsubishi L200, 4 door Walkinshaw performance double cab, a manual, Joey informed her. Charlie raised her eyebrow "you sound like a train spotter hon." Joey shook her head smiling.

Charlie had to admit it was a lovely vehicle. It had smoked glass rear cab windows, it was a 'Cosmos black' colour, had sensational leather seats, 10 disc CD changer, bluetooth, cruise control, sat nav, air con. It was amazing. Well it should be for the money, a top of the range 4WD would cost a fortune.

She played with her leather seat, moving it up and down, backwards and forwards, and reclining it. "Jo, look at this" she said as it reclined fully. "Could be useful later." She said smiling seductively at Joey.

When she eventually settled down, Joey glanced at her "Well" she said "does it get the Buckton seal of approval?"

"Yeah it does. It's lovely Jo. And I love the smell of the new leather seats. They're so luxurious too."

"Really? Well, perhaps when we stop on the way later on, we can see just how comfy the back seats are."

"Umm, good idea hon. Best to explore all possibilities I agree, just in case you do decide to buy one. We need to give it a fully inclusive test don't you think?"

"Definitely babe. Definitely." Joey nodded, smiling broadly.

"Right, would you like anything to eat or drink hon?"

"Babe, we only left half an hour ago."

"Just checking. If you want anything, let me know. I haven't had lunch yet."

"Umm, neither have I thinking about it. Lets leave it another half an hour then shall we. What music would you like? I've put 10 CD's in already, but there's more in the glove compartment, along with my ipod we can connect if you like."

"10? Blimey. Have you got your karaoke CD?"

"Of course."

"Well let's start with that one then."

Joey pressed the CD button, and selected the karaoke disc.

They had a right good sign song, just like they did on the way to the city on their first trip out together.

After 30 minutes driving Charlie asked if Joey wanted a drink and sarnie.

"Please babe. I don't know what Leah's packed for us though. Could be a lucky dip."

Charlie unbuckled, and turned around in her seat, to reach round into the back, for the picnic hamper.

"Babe?" said Joey.

"Yep hon?"

"Please hurry up, you're distracting me from my driving." Joey said, as she admired Charlies pert bum, sticking up in the air, as she knelt on the front passenger seat.

Charlie laughed "Umm, this car's growing on me all the time." She said, as she purposefully wiggled her bum some more.

"God!! Charlie!!" said Joey, her eyes bulging. She gripped the steering wheel tight with both hands, concentrating on the road ahead.

"Yes hon?" said Charlie innocently.

"Wait until we stop, I'm gonna make you pay for that." She said, licking her lips at the prospect.

"Ooh, I can't wait" replied Charlie, as she pulled the hamper into the front. She did her seat belt back up. "Right, let's have a look. Drinks, erm, OJ, water, diet coke or ribena?"

"Ribena please." Charlie unscrewed the top and put the bottle in the cup holder for Joey.

"Right, sarnies, erm, cheese and tomato, tuna and cucumber, egg and mayo, chicken salad or ham and pickle? Leahs gone overboard hon."

"Cheese and tomato please babe."

"There's crisps as well, plain, smokey bacon or cheese and onion."

"Cheese and onion please."

Charlie handed Joey a sarnie, and opened a packet of crisps for her, resting them near the gear stick, so she could reach them.

"Thanks babe."

Charlie helped herself to an OJ and chicken salad sarnie. "Umm, lovely" she said. "Leahs sure pushed the boat out for us today hasn't she." Joey nodded.

They had a couple more sarnies each, and Charlie put the wrappers in a rubbish bag, and they began to sign along to the CD again.

When the CD finished, Charlie asked Joey if she was OK to keep driving or needed to swap over.

"I'm fine at the moment thanks babe. I'll do another couple of hours or so, then we'll have a loo stop and stretch our legs eh. That should get us well on the way – 3 hours or so down. "

"Ok then. Erm, shall we talk about Brisbane and the compos? You can tell me a little bit about how they work."

"Ermm, yeah, sure, but first, I need to tell you where we'll be staying."

"Oh yeah, I hope they'll be OK with me turning up with you. I mean it was a bit last minute wasn't it. So who am I dumping myself on hon?"

"Well, me actually." She looked at Charlie. "You know how I inherited Bretts apartment in Sydney?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd already got a place of my own in Brisbane too." Joey eyed Charlie, to try and gauge the look on her face.

Charlie looked at her. "I see." She said, quietly not giving anything away.

"Yeah, I bought it when I was 18, as I spent so much time up there entering compos."

"OK, well, erm, OK."

"You're OK about it right? I mean, I know I didn't tell you, but not because I didn't want you to know. I just, I don't know, I just never really thought about it I guess. I just didn't want to seem, well any more loaded than when we first had that talk, and then later, after talking about my inheritance and will with you, and the type of house I hoped I, well we, could buy in the Bay, it seemed, I dunno, a bit inappropriate for me to mention anything else about my estate. I promise it's the only thing I haven't told you about now." She said, worried that Charlie would get upset that she hadn't been open with her, despite their agreement and early talks about everything.

"I'm fine about it hon. It's really not a problem that you didn't tell me, honestly, it's absolutely fine. You're full of surprises though aren't you. And, as I already know, very modest with it." She said smiling at Joey, as she covered her hand over Joeys hand on the gear stick.

Joey was relieved Charlie took it well. "I hope I'm not full of surprises, well if I am, only good ones I hope. I'm usually pretty easy to read I think. It's not worth a packet like the apartment is. But I do love the place, so I kept it." said Joey smiling.

"Well, you'd better tell me all about it, if we're going to be living there for a few days."

"Well before I do, I need to let you know, that I've only ever taken 1 girlfriend there before. And we only went out for a couple of months, 1 week of which happened to coincide with a compo up there. You know I wasn't in love with her or anything, it wasn't serious at all. You're the only one I've ever loved Charlie. And erm, just to let you know, Liz has never been there, as a girlfriend or a friend."

"Thanks for that hon. It means a lot that you'd tell me that."

"Sherlock and Anna have stayed there, they had a holiday up there 3 or 4 months ago, so they know about it. But I don't know if anyone else in the Bay knows I own a place up there."

"Well, what's it like then hon? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Umm, I'm not sure if I should tell you. It might be better if it's a surprise. So you see it for the first time when we actually get there. Get the full effect, so to speak, in one go."

"Joey, don't do that too me!!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't wait another 10 hours to hear about or see your place. Come on, pretty please, tell me all about it." She used her very best hurt puppy dog pout on Joey.

"OK, I give in. You got me." Said Joey laughing.

Joey told Charlie about the house, painting a beautiful picture of it. But the image Joey painted would only be bettered, when Charlie actually saw the place for real. It really was a superb place.

Charlie could tell by Joeys descriptions that she loved the place. She had to admit, it sounded absolutely wonderful. She couldn't wait to see it.

Joey then began to tell Charlie about Rose and Hugh.


	97. Chapter 97

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the late update tonight, well yesterday or today, depending on where you are – had a major computer problem. Nightmare!!!_

_Still, managed to fix it…so here's the next chapter for your entertainment….. :-)_

_Enjoy,_

_AJ._

Chapter 97.

"Wait until you meet them babe, they're just amazing. When I first bought the house, I obviously needed a housekeeper and gardener to look after the place as I wasn't there permanently. I saw an ad in the local shop, and gave them a call. It couldn't have worked out any better. They haven't got any kids themselves, so sort of semi-adopted me, they treated me like a grand daughter. It's been great & I know my place is being looked after, I trust them 100%."

"I'm glad you've got reliable people up there hon."

"Rose is 68 now, and Hugh is 70. But they're so active. When they placed the ad, they wanted a little job each to keep them busy, you know, to keep them going, ticking over. They were both retired and also wanted a little money to top up their pensions. It's worked out great."

"Oh that's good hon."

"They both got on well with my mum and dad too. They came down to the Bay last year, while I was in hospital, and when I came out, no pun intended babe." She said laughing "they helped look after my parents place, while I was getting back on my feet. And they met Georgie and Anna. Hugh did all their terracing and garden design for them."

"Really, wow. I must admit, their garden does look pretty good. I love their terrace as well." Said Charlie, thinking how great it was that Joey has all these wonderful people in her life, who were looking out for her.

"I haven't been there for a few months, I stayed there when I first left the Bay last year, before I carried on with my 6 month trip."

"I understand hon. I'm so glad you had somewhere safe, somewhere where you were loved to go to." Said Charlie, as she rested her hand on Joeys arm, squeezing it slightly to show her love and support. "It was a difficult time for you."

Joey smiled at her.

"I know they're still there for you hon. And I want you to know I'm here for you now as well. Anything you need, anything you want, I'm here for you hon. I love you Joey."

Joey looked at Charlie smiling, and said "Thanks babe. I know you are. It means a lot to me. A hell of a lot babe. I love you too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"Shall we play I spy?" Charlie stifled a giggle.

"Are you serious?" asked Joey.

"No." replied Charlie, the giggles taking over her.

"Right, pick the next CD then."

Charlie pressed random. They sang merrily along for the next hour or so. Then Charlie got the sarnies out again, for a quick bite before they stopped for a quick break.

"Tummy monster on the prowl again babe?" Joey asked, grinning at Charlie.

"Umm, maybe." Replied Charlie smiling back at her. "What'll it be this time?"

"I'll have ham and pickle this time babe please. And I've still got some ribena left thanks."

"Here ya go hon." Said Charlie handing over the sarnie.

"Thanks. There's a service station about 20 miles ahead babe. We'll stop for a loo break, stretch our legs, then I'll fill up with diesel and then you can take over the driving OK?"

"Yep, that'll be fine hon."

Joey was driving over the speed limit, at 80 mph, hoping she wouldn't get pulled over. But she was taking advantage of the light while she could. So only fifteen minutes later Joey pulled into the service station, parking up on the edge of the car park.

They got out the car, and locked the doors. Joey didn't know if Charlie would be OK with walking and holding her hand in public here, so she didn't go to take her hand as Charlie came round from the passenger side of the car.

Charlie walked towards her, and as they set off for the station buildings, Charlie slipped her hand into Joeys, entwining their fingers. Joey smiled broadly. Charlie _was_ comfortable with it!!! Joey was more than pleased.

Charlie was definitely firmly out of the closet now she thought, continuing to smile!!

They popped to the loo, and had a little walk, wandering around the few small shops in the station.

"Did you want a coffee babe?"

"No I'm fine thanks hon. You?"

"No babe."

When they got back to the car, no one else was around. Joey opened the back door. "I think we need to check these seats out." She said winking at Charlie. Charlie giggled and quickly got into the back seat.

Charlie moved backwards along the seat, laying on her back over the length of the seat. She put Joeys rucksack on the floor. Joey followed her in, shutting and locking the doors behind her.

Joey put one of the fleecy blankets up, hanging it over the head rests of the two front seats, so the view between them was blocked from the front windows of the car, just in case anyone was being nosey. The back windows were OK, as they were all blacked out.

She faced forward and kneeling on all fours, crawled over the seat, up Charlies body, until she was directly above her.

"Hey you." she whispered.

"Hey you too." Charlie whispered back.

Joey used her right hand to push her hair over her right shoulder onto her back, she bent her head down slowly, and captured Charlies lips tenderly with her own.

She raised her head, smiled and then bent down and kissed her again.

Charlies arms had reached around Joey, her right arm was round Joeys waist, her hand resting in the small of her back.

Her left arm went under Joeys arm, upwards over her back and over her shoulder, and rested on the back of her head, to pull Joey closer into their kisses.

They kissed softly and slowly again, just using their lips.

Joey lifted her head again, and looked into Charlies beautiful bright blue eyes. They smiled at each other, Charlie lifted her head to meet Joeys lips, as her hands pulled Joey gently towards her.

"You are something else Charlie Buckton." She said.

Joey carefully lowered herself onto Charlie, without breaking off from their kiss. Their kiss slowly deepened. They introduced their tongues, slowly and gently running them along each others lips, and then gently probing each others mouths. Joey began nibbling Charlies lower lip.

They were both starting to breathe quicker, and they both had a slight red flush on their checks, from their increasing arousal.

Joey moaned into Charlies mouth, as Charlies right hand moved from the small of her back, slowly under her shirt, and up her bare back. Charlies moved her left hand from Joeys head, only to slip it under Joeys t-shirt, running slowly up her body until she massaged Joeys breast through her bra, immediately causing Joeys nipples to harden beneath her touch.

Joey pulled Charlies t-shirt out of her shorts and slowly slid her right hand up Charlies body to massage her breasts through her bra. Charlie gasped with pleasure, as her buds blossomed under Joeys gentle caresses.

Joey pushed Charlies t-shirt up further, and carefully released Charlies breasts from their confines, pushing her bra up over them.

She paused from their kissing, and lifted her head, to take in the sight before her.

"Babe" Joey said breathlessly "you're so beautiful. I just love your nipples." She bent down to capture a pert bud in her mouth. Charlie arched her body, as Joeys warm soft mouth circled her nipple, and her tongue began to tease it.

"God, Joey. Don't stop." gasped Charlie, pushing Joeys head closer to her breast, as she squirmed underneath her.

Joey toyed with the erect peak, sucking it hard and flicking it with her tongue, sending Charlie wild.

Joey moved her body off Charlies, and lay along the side of her, now leaning against the back seats. Joey moved her right hand down to Charlies shorts, and began to unbutton them. Charlie began to unbutton Joeys board shorts. Then they both slipped their hands into each others shorts, and down into each others knickers, slowly moving down through each others hair, before both touching each others clits. They looked into each others eyes as they rubbed their fingers against each others slightly swollen arousal points, both their sets of eyes shining brightly with desire. Joey lent over to kiss Charlie on the lips, then lifted her head up, as she watched her expression as she moved her fingers slowly down towards Charlie awaiting centre. Charlie was wet already, Joeys fingers gliding effortlessly down.

Charlie moved her legs apart, wanting to give Joey more easy access to where she needed her to be. Joey smiled as Charlie moved her hips upwards towards her fingers. She teased Charlie and pulled her fingers away, moving them back to her clit. Charlie groaned "Joey, please hon, I need to feel you in me now."

Joey wanted to tease Charlie, wanted to build her up gradually, but she wanted her too, she wanted to be in Charlie, as much as Charlie needed her to be in her.

"I want you too babe." Joey whispered to her.

She moved her fingers back down Charlies slit, and pushed her fingers into Charlies awaiting warm moistness. Charlie sighed, and moved her hips upwards.

Charlie pushed her fingers into Joey, and matched Joeys slow thrusting movements. They both circled each others clits with their thumbs, playing and building up each other to where they wanted to go.

"God Joey, you're so soft and wet for me. You feel so good honey." Charlies eyes were twinkling bright blue with love at Joey.

Joey kissed her again, as she continued to send her lover on a ride to her ultimate destination.

Charlie began to tremble under Joeys attention, as she felt the familiar warm sensation Joey gave her spreading out from her centre.

"Joey, I'm…" she broke off with a gasp.

Joey smiled "I know babe, I can feel you. You feel so good when you're cuming babe." She said breathlessly. "I'm almost there too babe."

Charlie began to try and concentrate on pleasuring Joey, while her own body continued to build up to a crescendo of passion that Joey was giving her.

They felt each others clits swell further and their fingers clenched in spasms, their bodies rocking and shuddering against each other, as they both rode out their orgasms. They both stifled screams, by burying their heads into each others necks, as they were fully aware they were in a service station car park, even if they were parked on the edge of it.

When they felt the final pulse of their orgasms pass through them, Joey lay down against Charlie, with her head in Charlies neck. Her breathing heavy and warm, tickling Charlies skin.

She lifted her head up to look at Charlie, as she slowly and reluctantly removed her fingers from her. Charlie smiled and chewed her bottom lip expectantly, as she knew what Joey was going to do. She loved it when Joey rounded of their lovemaking this way.

Joey moved her hand up to Charlies erect awaiting nipples, and she played with them, transferring Charlies scent and juices as she did so. She raised an eyebrow at Charlie, before she lowered her head so she could nibble Charlies nipple, and flick and play with it with her tongue. She licked Charlies breast, tasting her lover, as a final act of her lovemaking.

Then she kissed Charlie on the lips, smiling as she did it.

"You taste so very good Charlie." She whispered into her ear. Causing Charlie to gasp in pleasure at her words.

"God Joey, the things you do to me, the way you make me feel, it's just so….just so….amazing. You're amazing honey. I love you so much Joey. I can't keep my hands off you." She said emotionally, as they snuggled against each other, as their breathing returned to normal.

"I can't keep my hands off you either. Or my eyes, or my lips. Just in case you hadn't noticed." Joey laughed.

As they recovered, Joey said softly, "we really need to get moving babe. We can always stop again later on can't we." Giggling suggestively.

"Now that's a very good idea hon." Agreed Charlie, kissing Joey tenderly on the lips.

They straightened their clothes out, took the fleece down, and climbed through the gap in the seats into the front seats.

Charlie started the engine, and looked at Joey with smouldering eyes " three hours and counting then honey." Joey licked her lips at the prospect of what would happen in 3 hours.

Charlie pulled off and parked up by the petrol pumps while Joey filled the car up. At least they wouldn't have to stop again for fuel anyway. When Joey came back from paying, they set off again.


	98. Chapter 98

_Guys,_

_I spoke much too soon about my computer being fixed didn't I!! Oh dear oh dear!! It's been very very sick!!! :-(_

_So I'm very sorry about the lack of updates in the last few days!!_

_Plus, I've had to go through withdrawal symptoms – being without a computer is hard!!!_

_BTW - I don't know anything about surfing compos, and haven't had the time or computer means to do any research on it, so please don't have a go at what I've put down here – call it 'artistic license'!! Ha, ha, ha!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 98.

Charlie pulled out onto the motorway, and they continued on the drive up the coast.

"Don't forget to stop if you're feet hurt you too much babe. You don't need them getting any sorer do you."

"No hon, I'll stop if they give me any trouble. I should be OK though, it's not like I'm walking anywhere is it."

"OK. Well, I'll tell you a bit about the comps shall I?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, that'd be good hon."

"Well, like most sports, surfing has a ranking system. Naturally, I used to be at number 1 or 2 slot!!" she said laughing.

"OK, now we both know that you're not really big-headed honey." Said Charlie laughing too.

"Anyway, when you're ranked, you don't have to qualify for the compos, you just get an automatic entry. But obviously I've been out of the circuit for a year, so I've slipped down a bit in the rankings."

"Oh, where are you babe?"

"Last time I checked I was about 80th I think." She said frowning.

"Is that good or bad hon?" Charlie asked "because I haven't really got a clue, but if I sort of compare it along the lines of tennis, 80 sounds quite a way down." She glanced at Joey. "Sorry hon."

"You're right, 80 is a long way down. There's obviously always new talent on the circuit, so as they and the 'usual' competitors have been at least entering these compos in the last year, they've been getting credits against their rankings. I haven't you see, as I've not been in anything. Therefore, loads of them have overtaken me."

"Oh dear hon. Will you be able to get back on track? Is it easy to do or not?"

"I can get back on track, I just need to keep entering compos, and doing my usual."

"What's your 'usual' hon?"

"Win of course." Said Joey laughing.

"Oh, very funny hon."

"Now, most compos have like 64 places available for the opening rounds. So they go to the top 64 ranked boarders. But, in most compos, they also have qualifying rounds, so there could be 132 people in it to start with. These other 64 places get to go to wildcard entrants, like me, who are out of the top 64, but want to enter. That way, there's always a chance for people to move up. If they didn't do that then some people would never have a chance would they."

"No I guess not. So you got a 'wildcard' for this weekend?"

"Yep. That's why we have to get there for tomorrow. Friday afternoon is qualifying you see. I have to go out and beat someone in a qualifying heat, before I get to go in the proper knock-out rounds."

"What happens if you don't win your heat?"

"Well, I won't be very good company for the next 4 days." She said stifling a giggle.

"Oh dear, we'd better hope you do OK then." Said Charlie, glancing at Joey again. Then realising that Joey was trying not to giggle, said "I take it you will qualify then."

"I will."

"You know, it's a good job you got a big car, to go with your big head hon." Now it was Charlies turn to laugh. "Perhaps they should skip the heats, and just give you the trophy straightaway. I mean, based on pure skill and natural talent, you're gonna be the winner right?"

"Hopefully I will be babe. Well, I've got as good a chance as anyone."

"Seriously hon, how well do you think you'll do?"

"Well, if I don't finish in the top 8, so quarter finals, I'll be very disappointed."

"You've still go what it takes then hon? Even after a year away?"

"You bet. It's what I do. It's my thing. I'm a natural babe. Plus, I've surfed more times at the Cylinder, where the compo is, than probably all these others have put together. I know the waves there like the back of my hand babe. I'll do OK. Well, I'll do more than OK. It's one reason why I came. To have a good start to building up my career again."

"Well, when me and Rubes watched you from the beach, you looked pretty damn good to me. Not that I know anything of course."

"Well, there's luck involved too don't forget. You're gotta get a good wave. I could sit out there waiting and nothing'll come along, so I'd just have to take any old wave."

"So qualification round is tomorrow from noon. And then the knock-out rounds are Saturday and Sunday, then the quarters, semis and final is on Monday. And it takes so long, because of all the heats, and there are men and womens compos."

"Yep, you're got it babe."

"Oh good." Said Charlie proudly. "And all the qualifiers and all the knock-out rounds are one on one, just like tennis or whatever."

"Yep, see, easy isn't it."

"So, you're one on ones. How do you know who's won?"

"Well, you both swim out together, and you have a different coloured top on, so the judges and onlookers can identify each surfer from the beach. They have a loud buzzer, that goes off at the beach, but also on one of the safety boats, so we can tell when to start. They also have a countdown clock on the boat, so you can see how long you've got to get a wave. Basically, you've both got 5 minutes to catch a wave, and get more points than your opponent. You get points for the length of time you stay on the board and ride the wave, hanging 5 and or 10, spinning the board 360 degrees, changing direction, walking up and down the board,anything cool really. The competitor with the most points at the end of 5 minutes, in the 5 judges opinion, is the winner."

"Can you take more than 1 wave if you get the chance?"

"No babe. One wave only. That's why it's gotta be a good one."

"I guess, like you say, you need to be able to pick the best wave you can in the 5 minutes allowed then. So experience and natural ability really count."

"You've got it!!"

"And you've got that, right?" Charlie asked, but knew the answer anyway. She was so proud of her girlfriend.

"Yep. By the bucket load, even if I do say so myself." Said Joey laughing.

"And what prizes do the winners get this weekend?"

"Well, 1st will be 50K, 2nd 30K, 3rd 15K. This is quite a big compo, so it attracts more entrants and therefore advertising and so on. They'll probably get double."

Charlie was amazed "God, that's loads of money!! But it's not fair that the men get more. It's discrimination."

"Such is life babe. Are you spending my winnings already?"

"Erm no hon. Nothing like that. Honest no." Charlie said worriedly, thinking Joey thought that by her mentioning money she was after some.

"Only joking babe." Said Joey, "don't worry about it. And if I win anything, I'll let you spend it anyway."

"No Joey, I couldn't, that'd be all your money."

"Our money babe. Our money. I want to share everything with you, and that includes my money." She said, entwining her fingers with Charlies, as if emphasizing the point.

Charlie smiled, and changed the subject. "Who are your major competitors hon?"

"Tina Winters, Liz Ramsey, Louise Slater. The top 10 ranked could be interesting. There's a couple of newbies I've not surfed against before. But I guess I'm quite relaxed about it really."

"Do you get on with any of them?"

"Not really. I guess when you're competing against each other, trying to be the best, anyone who stands in your way isn't likely to be your best buddy."

"No, I guess not. Although I can't believe anyone wouldn't get on with you." She said smiling at Joey.

"Actually, Tina's OK, and Zak's girlfriend Gina Osgood is cool. She's about at number 5 at the moment. I'll introduce you when we get there. Zak's in the mens compo too."

"Oh good, that'll be nice."

"If I can get a good draw, and miss the top 5 in the early rounds, I'll be OK."

"I hope so hon. We don't want you in a strop on our break do we." Charlie laughed.

"No babe." Said Joey laughing back.

"Are erm…are erm…" Charlie stuttered.

"Spit it out babe."

"Are any of the other surfers gay?"

"Actually, there are a couple – Tina is for example, that I know about. But, it's like anywhere, a mixture I guess."

"And they all know you're gay?"

"Yep, at least the 'old-timers' do. Dunno about the newbies though."

"So how do we act together? I mean, can I hold your hand, or do we need to be discreet?"

"Of course you can hold my hand. You can hold my hand any time, anywhere Charlie. You know that. I love it that you want to hold my hand in public. I feel so proud to have you as my girlfriend, I want everyone to know we're together babe. And, you can even hug and kiss me if I win." She laughed.

"In that case, you'd better make sure you win honey."

They broke off from their chatting, while they had a sarnie and drink each, deciding to listen to the radio instead of a CD for a change.

Then Joey continued. "Right babe, when I register tomorrow at noon, you'll get a guest pass. That'll entitle you to enter the competitors areas, and hospitality and stuff. You'll be able to watch the stages on a big screen in a hospitality tent, or sit on the beach and watch it through binoculars. There are loud speakers, and the winners boards on the beach, so you can keep up with who's surfing against who, and what colours they're wearing, so you'll be able to identify me. And you'll see everyones progress. They'll be free food and drink in the tents, so you can help yourself."

"Sounds great. I can't wait for the hospitality. I hope I'll be treated well. I could get used to that." She said laughing. Putting on a posh accent, trying to sound like a snob. Making Joey laugh.

"You can go outside the competitors area as well. They'll be like a big market stall area. They'll be selling food and drinks, as well as things like t-shirts, jewellery, all manor of surfing stuff, swimming and snorkelling gear, diving gear, they'll be music tents, beer tents. They'll be all sorts of stuff. Like at a rock music festival. So hopefully you won't get too bored babe."

"Are you kidding? I won't get bored. I can't wait to see what it's all about honey. I'm really excited actually."

Joey laughed. "Good for you babe. But even I get bored sometimes. Obviously, I'll spend as much time as I can with you when I'm not actually surfing."

"I should hope so honey."

"Erm, I may have to do interviews, and photos and a bit of TV. They may not be interested in me. But they may be, as I'm just returning to the compos after a year out. So depending on how I do, they my follow up on it."

"Blimey Jo, I didn't realise you were such hot property. I thought you were just my property." She said sulking slightly.

"I am babe. But I've got to do, what I've got to do."

"Do they go into your personal, your family life hon? I just don't want you to get upset if they do."

"Maybe, but they've always been fine about me."

"What about your erm private, private life?"

"As far as I remember, they did a couple of articles on me and Liz when we were together. Well actually, it wasn't a surfing mag, it was a gay mag. It was because we were both in the top 10 at the time. But don't worry babe. It won't be like having the Hollywood paparazzi following you babe. At least I hope it won't be." Said Joey, thinking suddenly how bad it could get for Charlie.

"I hope not, that could get …..erm…scary."

"Yeah, it could. So, if they make you feel uncomfortable, we'll have to do something about it. You must let me know babe. OK. Even if we have to get security to look after you. I don't want us to go through any more stalker type problems babe. That's the last thing I want."

"Yeah, neither do I hon."

"If they want photos of us, or you, it'd be better to let them take a couple, then they'll leave you alone. If you try and cover up, or avoid them, it only makes them more intrigued, and then they'll really follow you around. So I hope it's not going to be too difficult for you babe. Hopefully, you'll have learnt from your job how to handle difficult situations, so you're luckier than most. I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself, and the situation. I'll be there with you when I can though. You won't be alone all the time OK."

"Yeah, I am good at controlling myself I guess. Good training like you said. Well, apart from in one area."

"What's that then?"

"Well, I can't control myself around you can I. You drive me crazy." She said laughing.

"Oh goody. Praps you can show me your 'crazy' side again later on when we stop."

"Be my pleasure."


	99. Chapter 99

_Guys,_

_My computer is still not 100%, so if I don't update for a bit again, you'll know why – bloody thing!!!_

_Anyway, here's a little chapter to thank you all for your patience._

_So glad you all enjoyed the back seat capers…..you'll hopefully enjoy this chapter too!!!_

_1818 – thanks for your comments on the surfing compos, glad I'm in the right ball park!! (Or should that be on the right wavelength?? – all puns intended!!)._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 99.

After 3 hours driving, which went really quickly, as they'd been talking virtually all the way about the compos, they stopped again. They'd had a few sarnies and another drink, along with a bit more singing, along the way too.

Charlie parked up and they went into the service station. Charlie taking Joeys hand instinctively again.

"Your feet OK babe?" Joey asked.

"Yeah fine thanks Jo. I guess it's cos I'm not actually walking on them. It's not the same pressure on them is it."

"I guess not. Anyway, I think I'll have a coffee babe. You want one?"

"Yeah, why not. Thanks."

"Grab a table then, I'll be back in a minute." Joey went to the counter and bought 2 strong black coffees, and a couple of large chocolate cookies. She picked up some sugars for herself on the way to the table.

"There you go babe." She said, handing Charlie her coffee and a cookie, as she sat down opposite her at the table.

"Ooh, thanks hon." Replied Charlie, eyeing the cookie.

"Well, we're making really good time. We're more than halfway there now. We've done 425 miles, so about 325 to go. Pity we had to break the law to do it though eh." She said cheekily.

"I didn't hear that, and I don't know what you're talking about." Said Charlie, trying to look innocent.

"Well, if we get stopped, I'd like to think that we may be able to get away with it anyway, Senior Constable Buckton. You'll have to flash your badge at them."

"I'd probably have to flash a lot more than my badge at them."

Joey looked horrified "We'll take the ticket then babe. I'm not having you flash anything at anyone, unless it's at me of course." Charlie laughed.

Joey continued. "If I do 2 hours driving next, you can have a nap. Then you do 2 hours driving while I have a nap. Then I'll drive the rest of the way, as I know my way around Brisbane a bit. OK?"

"OK hon."

They finished off their coffees, and ate their cookies. They popped to the loo, and walked hand in hand back to the car.

Charlie surprised Joey by asking, "Are we popping in the back seat for a quickie?"

"Let me think about it." Said Joey, trying to keep straight faced.

Charlie poked her in the ribs. "If you need to think about it, then I believe it's your turn to drive." She said handing the keys over.

"You're insatiable, you know that." Then smiling wickedly at Charlie, she added "Lucky me!!"

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off my very, very sexy girlfriend."

"Prove it then." Said Joey, opening the back door, and diving onto the back seat. She raised her eyebrow at Charlie, offering her a challenge.

Charlie was never one to back down from a challenge. She leapt on top of a squealing Joey, her hands moving all over Joeys body, through her clothes. Her lips capturing Joeys frantically.

"Erm babe" said Joey, through Charlies kissing assault on her "you'd better shut the door, and erm, put the blanket up."

Charlie looked around. "Shit!!" She moved off Joey, shutting the car door, and then hung up the fleecy blanket over the front two car seats head rests. Joey locked the car with the key fob, as Charlie dived back on top of her.

"Where was I?" Charlie said huskily, as she began to pull off Joeys t-shirt, and then pulled her shorts down. Joey began to pull at Charlies shirt. "No hon. Your turn this time."

Charlie kissed Joey, and then sat up, straddling her, as she pulled Joey up, and reached behind her to undo her bra, releasing her breasts from their confines. Allowing her unobstructed access to them. She slowly pulled the straps down Joeys arms, and took her bra off, gazing in delight at the beautiful mounds before her. They were topped off with sensational pink hard peaks, that cried out for her attention. She gently pushed Joey back down onto the car seat. She ran her fingers over Joeys belly button, along her shooting star tattoo, biting her lip as she did so, her eyes bulging with desire. She ran her fingers upwards, and circled Joeys breasts slowly, one after the other. Joey squirmed with delight at Charlies touch. Goosebumps appearing on her skin as Charlies fingers performed their magic.

"Joey, you're so beautiful honey." Charlie whispered, as she bent down and captured Joeys right nipple in her mouth, as she massaged Joeys left nipple with her right hand. As she sucked and nibbled one peak, she squeezed and pulled the other.

They both hardened further under her attention, bringing her sheer delight at having the engorged peaks in her mouth and between her finger and thumb.

Charlie raised her thighs off Joeys stomach, leaning on her left elbow, and as she continued to suck Joeys right nipple, and lick her breast, she moved her right hand down into Joeys knickers. They both gasped as she gently touched Joeys engorged clit. She ran her fingers up and down Joeys slit, driving Joey mad for more, and squirming under her. Joey raised her hips to meet Charlies fingers, eager for Charlie to be where she needed her to be.

"Charlie" she gasped as Charlie could wait no longer herself, and immersed her fingers in Joey.

As Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, Charlie moved her lips to capture Joeys, and they began kissing passionately, as Charlies fingers began working Joey up, in a frenzy of desire.

"God Charlie, this isn't going to take long." Joey gasped out, in between Charlies kisses.

"How's this then honey?" Charlie asked, as she pulled her fingers out of Joey, and began moving them slowly up and down her slit.

"Oh God Charlie." Moaned Joey.

"Good then huh?"

"Oh yeah." Joey just about managed.

Charlie then paid some attention to Joeys swollen clit. Joey moaned and squirmed under Charlies stroking.

Then, as Joey began to reach the point of no return, Charlie again pushed her fingers into Joey, to send her further on her way. She kept her thumb pressing and rubbing on Joeys nub, while she began to increase the pace of her fingers.

Joey grabbed her disguarded t-shirt and stuffed it in her mouth, to try and stem the vocals she felt erupting from within.

Charlie looked into her eyes, wanting to watch her as she came.

Joeys muscles began to tense up and a burning sensation spread rapidly through her body, as Charlies fingers continued their work.

Joey had one hand holding onto Charlies t-shirt so tightly, that her knuckles were white. The other hand was pressing back against the car door.

Charlie loved how Joey felt under her touch and how she was reacting to her fingers.

Joey arched her back as she felt a massive jolt of pleasure surge through her, she flushed red, her eyes were wildly staring at Charlie, who in turn was revelling in the effects on her lover.

Joey screamed into her t-shirt, as all her muscles clenched and unclenched, she curled her toes, her back arched and flexed again, her clit grew more sensitive and swollen and she caught Charlies fingers in her most softest of places.

Charlie continued to rub Joeys swollen clit gently as she rode through her climax. The feel of Joeys arousal made Charlie so excited herself.

"Honey you feel so wet, so swollen, I love touching you when you cum." She said looking directly into Joeys wide eyes.

Joey still had her t-shirt in her mouth. She loosened her grip on Charlies t-shirt, and used one trembling hand to remove the t-shirt. "God, Charlie." She gasped breathlessly.

Charlie lay down on top of Joey again, and captured her lips with her own. They kissed passionately, as they held each other tightly, as Joeys breathing slowly returned to normal.


	100. Chapter 100

_Guys,_

_Well, who'd have thought I would write 100 chapters – certainly not me that's for sure!!_

_It's been an enjoyable journey so far – for me anyway. _

_So I hope you will all enjoy this longer than usual chapter in celebration!!_

_For those of you that have followed this story – a very big thank you!!! And I hope I can keep you all interested for a bit longer!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 100.

After a further 5 minutes holding each other, caressing and kissing gently, they broke up reluctantly, so they could continue on their way. Charlie carefully got up from Joey, and helped her get dressed.

They set off again, with just over 300 miles to go, Joey was driving on this next stage. She filled up again, so she'd have enough diesel to run around the compo and back to her house over the next couple of days.

Charlie got comfy in the front passenger seat, reclining it back. She used a pillow and the fleecy blankets to snuggle down.

Joey looked over at Charlie as they set off, "Have a nice nap baby" she said smiling at Charlie.

"Umm, will do. Wake me if you need to though hon."

Joey continued to drive towards Brisbane, and put the CD player on random, and turned the volume down slightly, so Charlie wasn't disturbed too much.

She made good time, again breaking the law going at 80 mph.

Charlie was still asleep, she looked so beautiful, lying there, all cozied up, wrapped in the blanket. Joeys heart practically burst as she glanced at Charlie. God she was amazing. Just the most amazing person she'd ever met. Joey smiled broadly to herself, and she's _my_girlfriend. God, could life get any better?

As Joey still felt OK to keep driving, she decided to continue for another 30 minutes. There was another service station in 35 miles, so she decided to stop there, and give Charlie more time asleep.

As she slowed down, pulled off the motorway and parked up, Charlie stirred.

Joey unbuckled, lent over, and moved Charlies hair from her face to behind her ear. "Hey gorgeous. Sleep well?" she asked softly. Kissing her on the forehead.

Charlie smiled at the gesture. "Umm, sure did hon. Where are we?"

"I drove for another 30 minutes, so we're only about 125 miles away now babe."

Charlie stretched, put the seat up, and took the blanket off herself, putting it and the pillow on the back seat.

They had another coffee and sandwich each, popped to the loo, and Charlie took on the driving for the next 1.5 hours stint.

"Wake me when you get to the outskirts of the city babe. If you're OK to keep driving I can direct you. If not you can pull over and I'll take over."

"OK hon."

Joey wrapped herself in the blanket, reclined the passenger seat, and rested her head on the pillow. As Charlie pulled out of the service station, she turned to a sleep Joey and said "sweet dreams sexy."

"Thanks babe." She replied giggling, and "I'll try."

Charlie made good time also. She too broke the speed limit, but was ever watchful for patrol cars or speed cameras. The sat nav in the car was somewhat useful in pointing them out, but you can't be too cocky about it.

As Charlie reached the edge of the City, she woke Joey to give her the directions to her house.

"Joey, wake up honey, we're on the outskirts of Brisbane. I need some directions."

Joey stirred, opened her eyes gradually, stretched, put the seat up and said groggily "right where are we?"

"Just gone past junction 25."

"OK get off at 23 please babe. You OK to drive the rest of the way? It'll take about 20 mins." Joey took the blanket off herself, and put that and the pillow in the back seat.

"Yep I'm fine hon."

Joey continued to direct Charlie towards her house. As they entered the road where Joeys house was, Charlie said "wow hon, these houses look great."

They were all slightly different, but all beautifully designed and well kept.

"I hope you like mine then." Said Joey smiling. "It's just down here. Turn right babe. Fourth house down."

Charlie drove round the bend, and approached Joeys house.

"This one here Jo?" she asked as she slowed down, to make sure she got the right house.

"Yep, that's it."

"Oh my God Joey, it's beautiful." Charlie said. The house was far more impressive lit up in the dark than Joey had described it. Rose and Hugh had left the outside lights on for them, and the sight was amazing.

"Glad you like it." Said Joey shyly.

Charlie looked at her "Don't be modest honey. It looks lovely, really, just beautiful. I think you purposefully underestimated it when you described it hon. Were you trying to surprise me?"

Joey shrugged. She hadn't wanted to sound too bigheaded about it, or build it up too much in case Charlie didn't like it. "Not really babe. I just didn't want to build it up too much, in case you didn't like it."

"You're kidding right? It's beautiful Jo. Anyone can see that."

"Yeah, I guess." She said shyly.

"You guess? Listen to me Joey. You need to be proud of your things you know. You said you're proud I'm your girlfriend, well be proud you've got a beautiful house too hon. OK."

"Yeah, I will, I am babe. I just didn't want to come over too bigheaded."

"You're the least bigheaded person I've ever known Jo. You got this house through your hard work. You were the one who said to me 'life's too short, let's enjoy it', so hon, please, take a leaf out of your own book."

"Sure, yeah, of course I will babe. I do love the place though babe."

"I can tell hon." Said Charlie smiling. "We'd better go in then shall we? Rather than sitting in the street casing the joint like a couple of burglars." They laughed together.

"Sure, erm, if you press the black button on the gate bit on the key ring, the gates will open up." Charlie looked down at the key ring, and pressed the black remote control button. The gates began to swing open.

"Open sesame" said Charlie laughing. Joey blushed. "Don't be shy hon. It's beautiful, honestly. You should be proud of it all. I know I would be." Said Charlie reaching over and squeezing Joeys hand.

"If you could press the button to close the gates when we're through please babe. And then press the red button to open the garage, could you drive straight in please. Thanks babe."

"Wow Jo, you love your gadgets don't you." Joey blushed again. Charlie shut the gates, and drove slowly down the drive to the house. She stopped and pressed the red button. The garage doors began to open. Charlie giggled. "I could get used to this hon."

"Erm, well they're OK until they break, like anything babe." Said Joey, trying not to show off.

Charlie drove into the massive double garage and parked up and stopped the engine. She pressed the red button, and the doors began to close again. Joey had already gotten out of the car, and had put the garage lights on.

"Right, let's get the stuff out we need, your cases, the picnic hamper and my rucksack, and I'll give you a quick tour OK. The rest can stay in there until tomorrow."

Charlie handed Joey the keys. Joey locked the car, and opened the integral door to the house. Right, I'll show you how the alarm works, it's just round to the left, and the numbers my year of birth '1986'. Come on, get ready." She laughed grabbing Charlies hand. She opened the door, and the alarm started beeping loudly." Quick" said Joey, pulling Charlie through the door. "Here's the panel, we've got 10 seconds, go on punch in the number and press the 'OK' button." Charlie punched in the number, and the alarm stopped beeping. "Yeah, you did it, easy eh. Right let's get the bags in, grab a beer, and go on a tour."

They got the cases, hamper and rucksack in, and Joey locked the door to the garage. "Right lets get a beer. Or would you prefer wine?"

"A beer would be great. I'm gasping." Replied Charlie.

Joey walked to the fridge, and got out 2 bottles. She opened a cupboard and opened the bottles on the built in opener over the bin, and handed 1 bottle to Charlie. She leant against the worktop. "Cheers Charlie, and welcome to Brisbane." She said shyly.

"Cheers Jo, and thank you for inviting me."

Jo noticed a vase full of flowers on the side. "Hello, what's all this?" she said out loud. Charlie watched her as she walked over to the vase, and picked up the card propped up against it. It was addressed to Charlie. It read -

"Dearest Charlie, we're so happy to welcome you to Brisbane. We can't wait to meet you. We hope you and Joey have a great time here. All our love, and our sincerest best wishes, Rose and Hugh. XXX."

Joey smiled. "Erm, it's for you Charlie." She said. Charlie came over, and Joey handed Charlie the card. Charlie read it, and was quite overcome.

"What a lovely welcome." She said to Joey emotionally, as she lent over and smelt the beautiful flowers. She hugged Joey "Jo, they really are lovely people. And they do think a hell of a lot of you, because they wouldn't have done this for me otherwise."

"Yeah I know. They're lovely." Joey said happily. "But so are you." As she kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"What ever did you tell them about me to deserve this welcome?"

"Not a lot actually." Said Joey.

"Well you must have said something nice, or they wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me."

Joey shifted uncomfortably.

"Jo, what did you say to them?"

"I may have told Rose I was in love with you, and that you're, erm, sensational." Said Joey blushing.

Charlie hugged Joey. "Well thank you hon. You're pretty sensational yourself. They're obviously trying to create a very good impression for you. Just to let you know, it's working." She laughed. Joey laughed back too.

Charlie looked around and admired the kitchen. "This kitchen is amazing Joey. So big and bright. It looks brand new."

"Only because I never use it. " Joey said laughing. "Come on let's continue the tour and dump these cases." She put her rucksack on her back. Then picked up one of Charlies cases, looking at Charlie, "are you sure you brought enough stuff babe?" she had her beer bottle in the other hand.

Charlie laughed and picked up her other case in one hand, her beer in the other.

"Hang on hon. I'm gonna take some photos of each room, so Rubes can see it, before I make it untidy." Charlie said making Joey laugh. She took a photo of the flowers, as well as the whole kitchen.

"Right, this is the dining room" said Joey as they walked out of the kitchen. She flicked the lights on.

"Wow, it's lovely Jo. I love your table and chairs." Charlie admired the beautiful oak carved table and 6 cushioned chairs around it. "And an open fireplace." Charlie noticed. She took a photo.

"Come on, there's more to see yet." Joey said eagerly, encouraging Charlie to follow her into the lounge. She put the lights on.

"Wow Jo, this is….is….just spectacular. And another open fireplace." Said Charlie admiring the large and beautifully attired room, taking another photo.

"Is this you hon?" said Charlie looking at the picture of the surfer on the wall.

"Yeah it is. In Hawaii."

"Wow, that's a bloody big wave hon. It's looks dangerous." Said Charlie a bit concerned for Joeys safety.

"Yeah, it can be babe."

"The French doors open to a terrace. I'll show you that tomorrow in the light, although here, if I put the garden lights on, at least you can see the garden." She walked to the French doors, switching on the lights for the garden. Charlie gazed out of the doors, and gasped at the beautifully arranged and colourful garden and terrace. She saw the pool, and the bar-b-que.

"God Jo, it's beautiful."

Joey smiled "You're gonna have to learn some new words babe." Joey switched the lights off. "Come on." She led Charlie towards the snug. "Now this is one of my most favourite places."

"Wow, it looks so cosy. Will we have time to snuggle up in here and watch a DVD this weekend?" She took a snap of the snug.

"I hope so. There should be plenty of time."

"What's next?"

"Bathroom."

"Wow, it's massive Joey."

"OK, now the bedrooms. Here's the one I use as an office come storage area."

"Wow, you've got loads of trophies."

"There's only a few here. I've got loads more in storage."

"Bloody hell Joey." Charlie was astounded. Joey continued up the corridor.

"Spare bedroom." She said opening the door and switching the light on.

"God, it's really huge. Bigger than my room, well our room at Leahs."

"Right, wait until you see our room here then." Joey continued up the corridor. "Ta da." She said as she opened the door and switched the light on.

"Oh my God." Charlie said. "Oh my God Joey. It's …it's enormous. And the bed. Oh my God Joey. It's like twice the size of mine."

"Here, put your case over here." Joey beckoned Charlie towards the walk-in wardrobe.

"Oh my God Joey. A walk-in wardrobe that's bigger than our room at Leahs. Wow."

"Glad you like it. At least there's enough room for you to start a second shoe collection eh."

"Very funny hon." Charlie took a shot of the walk-in wardrobe, then the bed, then the bedroom as a whole.

Joey walked up behind Charlie, and put her arms around her waist. She said softly. "Just to let you know, I only bought the bed and bedding last year, and I haven't christened any of it yet."

Charlie smiled suggestively, "Well that's all I needed to hear. Looks like we may have a busy weekend ahead of us then."

"Umm, yep, I sure hope so, but first, have a look at the ensuite." Joey said smiling, and leading Charlie to the bathroom.

"Oh my God Joey. It's amazing." She said, gazing at the big sunken bathtub, that Joey had already told her was a Jacuzzi, and also the massive walk-in power shower. Charlie had never seen anything as big before. Not even in a hotel. She took another photo. "Rubes is gonna love this Jo."

Joey laughed. "She may love it babe, but this is our ensuite, and our Jacuzzi first remember."

"As if I would forget hon." She kissed Joey. "You know this place is amazing Jo. This bedroom is fantastic. I love what you've done with it." Said Charlie admiring the décor, furniture and size of the room.

"Come and have a look at the decking." Joey lead Charlie to the patio doors, and switched the outside lights on, so Charlie could see the decking, and the patio table and chairs, bench and plant pots.

"Oh my God Joey. It's beautiful." Joey laughed.

"Babe, you're really really gonna have to find some more words for my, erm, our place." Said Joey still laughing.

"I can't stop saying those words Jo. It's all so beautiful. It really is. Thank you for sharing it with me." She said putting her arm around Joeys waist.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you like it. And please remember, what's mine is yours now babe. Please treat the place like it's yours. OK. I want you to be comfortable and relaxed here babe. Just make yourself at home. Even if it means leaving your dirty knickers all over the floor." She laughed.

"Err, excuse me, I don't leave my underwear on the floor Jo." She said slapping Joey on the arm. "But I will make myself at home, thanks Jo. You know, you have very good taste in furniture and decorating. I'm impressed hon."

"Well, I like to think I have good taste in everything." She grinned at Charlie. "Especially as far as picking my girlfriend goes. And just think, if you ever agree to us getting somewhere in the Bay, we can get somewhere like this. In fact we can get somewhere much better and much bigger than this." Joey said, hoping to make Charlie think about it sooner.

"I really don't think we'll manage to get anywhere better than this. It looks just perfect to me." Said Charlie sighing, and gazing around dreamily, as she thought about how great this weekend was going to be, just the two of them spending time together, and how great it would be if it continued into the future.

Joey was happy that Charlie didn't knock-back the suggestion this time, in fact she seemed very keen for them to get their own place, so she left it at that.

"Come on babe, lets unpack the hamper, put the stuff in the fridge, and then finish these beers off in the snug. It's just gone midnight, so we made really good time. And I don't have to leave until 10 ish tomorrow. We need to get there early to register by noon, and I need to show you around a bit before my heat starts." They walked back, hand in hand to the kitchen, Joey switching off the lights on the way. They unloaded the hamper, and put the uneaten food in the fridge. They took a sarnie and a beer each into the snug. Joey flicked on the TV. She selected a music channel, and left it on softly in the background.

They snuggled up on the very large sofa, using the large cushions to lean on, and the fleeces to cover themselves up with.

"Jo, this really is beautiful. I know I keep saying that, but it really is. You've got a lovely home here."

Joey looked at Charlie. "Thanks babe. I love it. I'm glad you do too. But please, just get used to saying 'we've got a lovely home here' OK." She kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"OK hon. I'll just have to get used to having such a lovely place to call our own." Said Charlie smiling.

They drank their beers, and ate their sarnies, chatting and laughing about their eventful trip up. Charlie had taken the camera into the snug, and held it in the air, getting a photo of the top of the 2 of them snuggled up together.

"Hey, take a look at this hon. It's a great shot isn't it?"

Joey looked at the camera screen. She smiled when she saw the two of them both smiling and obviously wonderfully happy. "Yeah, it's great babe, it really is. I think that's one we ought to put in it's own frame, and put it around here somewhere."

"Good idea. I think I'll get 2 frames though Jo. One for up here, and one for our room at Leahs."

"Umm, good thinking." Said a very happy Joey.

They both began to nod off, and Joey suggested they went to bed before they fell asleep on the sofa. They put the empty bottles and dirty plate in the kitchen, and Joey led Charlie by the hand to the bedroom.

"Shower or Jacuzzi?" Joey asked huskily.

"Got to be a Jacuzzi hon, we can have a shower together anytime when we get back to Leahs can't we."

"Right, I'll go run the bath, and you can start unpacking. Use any spare shelves and draws in the wardrobe you like babe. But don't come in the ensuite babe. I'll be back in a bit." She closed the ensuite door, so Charlie couldn't see what she was doing.

Charlie looked up intrigued, but began unpacking both her cases. She left her PJ's, toiletries and make-up bags on the bed, while she hung up, and folded up all her other clothes in the wardrobe. She carefully hid all her sexy underwear, not wanting Joey to see it before she was wearing it.

Joey began filling the tub up, and ran her favourite bubble bath under the tap. She lit some tea lights, and spaced them around the bath, on the window sill, and put a line of 6 more of them leading from the bathroom door to the edge of the bath. She switched the main light off, to make sure there was enough light with just the candles lit. She checked the water temperature, added some more bubble bath to make sure there was enough foam bubbles. She switched the Jacuzzi on, and the water started slowly whirling around the tub. She switched on the towel rail, so it heated the extra large fluffy towels that Rose had left out for them. Right, sorted. Perfect, she thought, smiling to herself. She walked out of the ensuite, back into the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, so Charlie couldn't see what she'd done.

Charlie had just finished putting her things away.

"Right babe. Would you like another beer or wine?"

"Erm, shall we have another beer?"

"Suits me. Don't go in there yet babe." Said Joey pointing to the ensuite, as she nipped to the kitchen to get a couple of beers. When she came back, she handed Charlie a bottle, and switched on the TV.

Charlie scrunched her nose up. "TV honey?"

"Only a music channel, to help the mood along." Joey said. She selected a channel playing the top 100 love song videos. She switched the bedside lamp on, and the main light off.

"Oh." Said Charlie, blushing, and feeling foolish for thinking that Joey was going to be watching TV in bed.

Joey noticed, and couldn't help commenting, trying to tease Charlie. "Just when I think you know me, you go and think I'd rather watch TV than spend some quality loving time with you." She sighed.

Charlie blushed again. "I know. I'm sorry Jo. I'm too tired to think I guess, it's been a long day."

"I was only teasing Charlie." Joey said sniggering. "Are you too tired, to err, well, erm, we can just have a quick bath and go to sleep babe. No pressure." Said Joey. "Like you say, it's been a long day for both of us." She said hugging Charlie close.

"Of course I'm not that tired Jo. I'll never be that tired." She laughed.

"Well lets get in the bath then." Joey said. She put her beer on the bedside table, and began a slow strip tease in front of Charlie. First she took off her socks, then she pulled off her t-shirt, twirling it around her head, then she undid her board shorts and slowly pulled them down. She reached behind her back, and undid her bra strap, holding the fabric in place across her chest with her left arm, and slowly pulled the straps down both arms with her right hand. Charlie was watching the spectacle unfold in front of her. She licked her lips, as Joey strutted her stuff around the bedroom. Then Joey whipped the bra off completely, and swirled it around her head, before letting it go flying towards Charlie. Charlie caught it, and looked very appreciatively at a half-naked Joey. Then Joey put her thumbs either side of her hips, down inside the band of her knickers. She looked at Charlie, smiling, before she winked, and slowly began pulling her knickers down. She shimmied as she edged them down. Charlies eyes were bulging, she licked her lips again, and wolf-whistled her appreciation of the show. Joey finally took them off, and flung them to the floor, posing in front of Charlie. Charlie rushed over and embraced Joey, frantically kissing her, her hands moving all over her naked soft flesh.

As she breathlessly broke off, she gasped "my turn."

Charlie began her own strip tease in front of Joey. She slowly pulled off her t-shirt, and threw it on the floor. She undid her shorts, turned around and bent over. She looked behind her so she could watch Joeys reaction, as she pulled them slowly over her bum, and down her long slender toned legs. Giving Joey a fine view of her pert bum as she did so. She stood up and stepped out of her shorts. She turned around, and faced Joey. She reached behind and undid her bra strap and slowly took it off. Releasing her ample bosoms for Joeys admiration. Joey immediately noticed Charlies erect nipples pointing in her direction. It was Joeys turn to lick her lips now. Joey moved forward, eager to touch Charlie. "No touching allowed in this strip club." Charlie said authoritatively, teasing Joey.

Joey stepped back on shaky legs. Her eyes wide with desire, her breathing heavy.

Charlie sat on the bottom of the bed. She began to edge backwards up the quilt. When she was in the middle of the bed, she lay down on her back. She put her thumbs down either side of her knickers. She arched her back, and lifted her bum off the bed. She slowly pulled her knickers down her thighs, and down her legs. Teasing Joey with the view she was giving her. Joey could barely contain herself. She edged closer to the bottom of the bed, and lent forward, reaching her hands out towards Charlie.

"You know the rules. No touching the strippers." Charlie stated loudly.

Joey pulled her hands back, and whimpered "Charlie, I want to…." Gulping as she watched Charlie lay back down on the bed, and kick her knickers off from around her ankles.

Charlie edged towards the bottom of the bed, before slowly standing up, taking the one step towards Joey, so they were face to face, nose to nose. Their eyes wide, and looking directly into each others bright pools of lights. They felt each others breath on their faces. Charlie spoke, whispering. "Now you can touch."

Joey grabbed Charlie somewhat unceremoniously, and began kissing her deeply and passionately, her hands running all over Charlies naked body. They massaged each others breasts, as they kissed hungrily, their tongues tasting deeply in each others mouths.

They broke for air, and Joey said "Lets go in the bath babe." Charlie nodded. Joey led her by the hand towards the ensuite. She opened the door, and Charlie gasped at the sight that greeted her.

"It's beautiful Joey. " as she looked in awe at the candles lighting up the room, and the bubbles in the swirling tub.

Joey pulled her gently by the hand, towards the tub. Joey stepped into it, and held Charlies hand as she stepped into it too.

They sat down and Charlie laughed as the bubbles moved around the tub, and the jets of water gently hit her from every angle. The sensation adding to her already heightened state of arousal.

"This is lovely Jo." Purred Charlie. "You're lovely Jo." She added. She lent forward and kissed a grinning Joey on the lips. They knelt down on the centre of the tub, the water gently lapping around them.

They looked down appreciatively at each others breasts, all four breasts now covered with foam bubbles, that were slowly sliding downwards, back into the tub. They fondled each other, playing delicately with the erect peaks.

They embraced, and slowly kissed each other. They slowly moved their hands over each others bodies, eager to touch and caress every centimetre of each other. The bubble bath allowing their hands to glide easily over each others skin.

They broke off their kissing for air again. "God your so beautiful Charlie. I love you so much." Whispered Joey, as her hands continued to gently explore Charlies amazing body.

"I love you too Jo. Your so beautiful too Jo." Charlie whispered back. They resumed their kissing.

Joey could wait no longer, and moved her right hand down over Charlies taut stomach. She moved her fingers around in small circles, as she made her way down to Charlies clit. Charlie began to move her hand down to Joeys clit, they touched each other at the same time, as they both moaned into each others mouths.

They both opened their legs wider in the big tub, as they began stroking each other. They both put their left arms around each others waists, to steady themselves, their hands resting flat in the centre of each others backs.

"God Jo." Gasped Charlie, as Joey used her middle finger expertly on Charlie.

"Do you want me babe?" teased Joey.

"God yes Jo." Pleaded Charlie.

Joey moved her hand slowly down Charlies slit. Her fingers pressed down, eagerly trying to arouse Charlie further. Joey could feel Charlies blossoming arousal all the way down, and when she finally entered Charlie, they both looked at each other with eyes full of love and desire. Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, and then pushed them in again. Delighting in the feel of Charlie as she opened up to her.

"God Charlie, I love being inside you, I love feeling inside you."

"I want to feel you too hon." Said Charlie, as she moved her fingers towards Joeys centre, and pushed them in to meet Joeys welcoming warmness.

They kissed and nibbled each other on their shoulders, and on their necks, running their tongues along each others skin, as they continued to work each other up into a frenzy. They both felt the heat beginning to erupt from their groins, and as it began to spread through their bodies, they stopped kissing, gazing with love into each others eyes, as they watched each others arousal boil over.

Their thumbs felt the familiar swell of each others clits, as their bodies began to tingle.

They continued to work with their thumbs, as they increased the pace and depth of their fingers.

"Babe, I'm cuming." Joey gasped.

"Me too Jo." Said Charlie breathlessly.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" they both screeched into each others necks.

Their bodies flexed and rocked against each other, as their fingers were caught in each others bodies spasms, and their clits became more sensitive and swollen. As they slowly came to a rest, they kissed gently on the lips several times, and rested their foreheads against each other, grinning madly at each other, as their breathing returned to normal.

"Welcome to Brisbane Charlie." Joey giggled.

"Thanks hon. I should've come here years ago." She giggled back.

Joey got off her knees, and sat on the seat in the tub, she pulled Charlie up to sit next to her. They held hands under the water, as they both leaned back against the side of the tub, still recovering from their orgasms.

"Lets have a quick wash and then go to bed shall we babe?" suggested Joey.

"Where's the soap or gel then hon?" asked Charlie looking around for it.

"Here babe." She said as she released Charlies hand, and grabbed the shower gel, squeezing some into her palm. She began to laver it up, and turned to face Charlie, "Turn round babe, I'll wash your back." She washed Charlies back, and then her front, enjoying the feeling of Charlies breasts in her hands. Then she washed Charlie between the legs, as Charlie spread her legs to allow her space.

Then it was Charlies turn to wash Joey. When she'd done, Joey pulled the plug out, and stepped out of the tub, offering her hand to Charlie, and pulling her out, the bubbles sliding off them onto the floor. Joey wrapped Charlie in a warm towel, then switched off the Jacuzzi. Before she went round and put out the tea lights, Charlie glanced round the ensuite, thinking how beautiful Joey had made it look. Charlie held her hand out for Joey, and they went back into the bedroom. They dried off their bodies, and most of their hair, and Joey took the towels back into the bathroom, as Charlie dived under the quilt. Charlie sunk into the big bed, under the massive cosy quilt, resting her head on the big fluffy pillows.

Joey came back and switched off the TV. She set the alarm for 8.30 am, and climbed into bed.

"God Joey, this is so comfortable."

Joey switched the light off, and snuggled closer to Charlie. "Umm, it seems there could be one problem with this bed."

"What's that Jo?" asked Charlie amazed.

"Well, praps it's just a bit too big. I don't want to lose you in it do I." She giggled.

"No chance of that hon." Charlie giggled back

"Well I've found you now, so I won't let you go." Said Joey huskily. They leant forward and captured each others lips.

"Good." Replied Charlie.

"God Charlie, you're so beautiful. I love you so much. Thank you for coming with me this weekend."

"You're beautiful too Joey. I love you so much too. I think we're going to have a great weekend. And I know you are going to do really well in the compo." She said confidently.

"Night babe. Love you." Said Joey as she kissed Charlie on the lips softly again.

"Night hon. Love you too." Replied Charlie.

They snuggled up together, and nodded off, happy and contented in each others arms.


	101. Chapter 101

_Guys,_

_Sorry yet again for the lack of updates over the past couple of days – computers been in the sick-bay again – bloody thing!!!_

_Needless to say, I'm hoping that this time it's fixed 100% - fingers crossed!!_

_Cheers_

_AJ._

Chapter 101.

They awoke at 8 am Friday morning. Joey wanted to get going by 10 am, so she could register early, and show Charlie around the compo areas.

Joey was spooning Charlie, and she whispered into Charlies ear, not sure if she was awake too. "Babe, are you awake?"

"Umm, just about." Replied Charlie. "Morning Jo. This bed is wonderfully comfortable."

"Morning babe. Yeah, it's kinda cosy isn't it? But it's even better with you in it." She cuddled Charlie tighter. "Give me a couple more minutes to wake up properly, and I'll get you breakfast."

"No, I'll get brekkie honey. You stay in bed a bit longer. Keep your strength up for the compo." She said, as she turned around in Joeys embrace, so they were now face to face, nose to nose, smiling lovingly at each other.

"I want to get brekkie today, you can get it tomorrow if you like. I'm going to do something special, to welcome you here. Call it a 'house warming brekkie' if you like."

"OK hon. If you insist. But I thought I got a pretty good house warming last night." Said Charlie giggling.

"Umm, it was pretty damn good huh." Agreed Joey grinning widely.

"You're underestimating yourself as usual. It was pretty damn spectacular. As was the whole trip up here. Can't wait for the drive back!!" Charlie laughed.

"Hey, don't wish our weekend away too quickly."

"No I won't, I'm just looking forward a few days that's all."

"Good. Well, just give me 2 more minutes babe, then I'll get brekkie." Joey said, as they held each other closer. Smiling at each other, while Joey stirred some more. "We really should try and visit this place as much as possible, don't you think?" she said suggestively.

"Most definitely!!" Charlie confirmed. "And Jo?"

"Yes babe?"

"I really think you ought to buy that car, well you know, the same model. Our test drive went well eh? What do you think?"

"I think that we've both got great taste in cars, amongst other things." She said laughing. "You know we've had a hard couple of weeks between us, so let's have a fun time OK. I mean this is my first compo for a year, so it's probably not going to go too well, but I have to get back into the swing of things now."

"Yeah, let's have fun." Agreed Charlie.

After a couple more minutes snuggling up, Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, and rolled out of bed. "I'll be ten minutes babe. Here's the remote, have a play with the TV." She put her PJ's on, handed Charlie the remote control, and switched the TV on as she went to the kitchen.

"What are we having hon?" shouted Charlie as Joey walked out the bedroom.

"It's a surprise. Be patient." Shouted back Joey laughing.

Just over 10 minutes later, Joey came to the bedroom with a tray of breakfast goodies. "Come on babe, let's eat out on the decking."

Charlie scrambled out of bed as Joey came into the bedroom. "That smells and looks lovely honey." She quickly put on her PJ's.

Joey put the tray on the floor while she opened the blinds and patio doors. Then she took the tray out and put it on the table. Charlie followed her and sat down. Joey took the OJ's, coffees and plates of pancakes cheeries and ice cream off the tray and put them on the table. "Tuck in babe." She said already beginning to eat her pancakes.

"Oh, my fav brekkie Jo. Thank you." Said Charlie, eagerly beginning to tuck into her plate of pancakes.

"I know. That's why I made them. I wanted your first morning here to be special." Said Joey smiling.

"You're too good to me, you know that."

"Nonsense, just treating my girlfriend like she deserves be treated." Joey said smiling.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you hon?"

"I dunno." Said Joey, trying to look thoughtful, while stifling a giggle. "Must have been something pretty impressive, I don't come cheap you know."

"Very fun Jo."

They finished their pancakes. Joey took the tray and empty plates back to the kitchen, coming back with refilled coffee mugs. She suggested they take their coffees with them and take a wander around the garden.

Charlie jumped up eagerly from the chair. Joey took her hand, and began gently tugging her around the garden, showing her the rest of the decking, the terrace, bar-b-que area, and the pool. She took her to the end of the garden, down to the waterfront, and showed her the view from there. Then she turned her round, so she could see the house from the back.

"What do you think babe?"

"It looks spectacular Jo. It really does." Charlie was almost speechless at the sight of the house. "God, if we could transport it to the Bay, wouldn't that be great." She said quietly.

Joey squeezed her hand. "We can keep this here, and buy a similar one in the Bay babe. Then we'd have the best of both Worlds, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we would." Said Charlie sighing.

They walked back to the decking, and into their bedroom. "Shower with me babe." Joey said releasing Charlies hand as she threw her PJ's onto the bed.

"Yeah, time I tested it out hon." Said Charlie quickly taking off her PJ's and following Joey into the ensuite.

Joey switched the powerful shower on, and waited a bit for the hot water to come through. When it did, she lead Charlie by the hand into the warm jets of water.

She turned around, pulling Charlie towards her, and she kissed her gently on the lips. "What a great day to start the babe. And we can start this way every day from now on if you like. While we're here, and then when we're at Leahs."

"Umm, hold that thought hon. Although…"

"Although what babe?"

"Well, we can't do it all the time at Leahs, or we'll get a reputation." She giggled. "Rubes would be so mad."

Joey laughed, "We'd just have to be discreet babe. Anyway, with your shifts, it's not like we'll be in the shower when everyone else is in the house is it."

"True."

The hot water was running through their hair, and down over their bodies. Joey put some shampoo in her hands and washed Charlies hair. She rinsed and washed it again. Then Charlie washed Joeys hair.

Joey reached for the shower gel, squeezing it on a massage sponge, she ran it over Charlies back, then turned her around and washed her front. Teasing Charlies nipples as she did so.

Charlie washed down Joey. Then they both stood embracing and kissing under the water, as they both rinsed off.

Joey switched off the shower, and they grabbed a towel each to dry off with.

Charlie was very excited to have her own sink (there was one each in the ensuite), so they could both clean their teeth at the same time.

Charlie was unsure of what to wear, but decided on black board shorts and a white sleeveless t-shirt. She wore a bikini underneath, just in case there was the opportunity to sunbathe.

She took a small rucksack, with suntan lotion, a towel, baseball cap, her small purse and Joeys digital camera in. She'd leave a hoodie in the car, just in case it turned cold.

Once Joey was certain she had everything she needed, they set off.

They got to the compo car park at 10.45 am, and Joey led Charlie by the hand to the registration area. A few people nodded and said "Hi" to Joey on the way around the place. She nodded back, saying "Hi too." And she said "we'll catch up later." To a couple of people. " Who responded with a "sure."

"Babe, there's no time to stop and chat with all these people, so I'll introduce you later OK."

"Sure hon."

Joey registered, and got a guest pass for Charlie sorted too. They had both had to have a digital photo taken each, to go on the passes. Charlie was impressed with her 'access all areas pass', and immediately put the lanyard round her neck.

"I feel so important hon. I could be in danger of turning into a hospitality snob."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen babe. " Joey said laughing. "Anyway, don't lose it babe, just keep it round your neck OK. It's important for security as much as anything. Have you got your badge as well, just in case?"

"Yeah I have hon."

"Good. Right, lets gets my equipment to the changing rooms, and then I'll find out when I'm starting, and give you a quick tour OK?"

"Sounds good hon."

They went back to the car, and Joey carried her surfboard, and a wet bag with her shorties, wax and costumes in, while Charlie carried a rucksack with Joeys towels, change of clothes, and wash kit in.

They put the surf board in the secure competitors area at the beach, in her 'slot', which was area 85 – her draw number. Then they took the rucksack and the wet bag to the changing rooms, and left them in her locker – 85 – and locked it up.

As they were putting the gear away, another competitor came in. She was quite attractive, she was a couple of inches taller than Joey and Charlie, had short blonde spiky hair, was very bronzed, toned and thin, and was wearing a light blue short skirt, t-shirt and trainers.

"Jo, hi, I heard you were back. Been a while huh?" she said smiling.

"Erm, yeah it has."

"Number 85 eh?" Tina laughed, eyeing the locker number.

"Yeah, guess they don't hold out much hope for me." Joey laughed.

"Then they'll soon learn won't they." She laughed again.

"Hopefully yeah. Erm Tina, this is my girlfriend, Charlie, Charlie Buckton. Charlie, this is Tina, Tina Winters, currently ranked number 1."

"Oh, hi Tina" said Charlie, shaking Tinas hand.

"Hi Charlie, nice to meet you." Replied Tina. "Are you new to all this?"

"Erm, yeah, pretty much." Replied Charlie.

"Well Jo, Traceys around somewhere. I'm sure she'll bump into you at some point, cos she'll want to catch up with you. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind showing Charlie around a bit. I'll ring her in minute and ask her to look out for you two."

"OK, thanks Tina." Said Joey.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Said Charlie.

"By the way you two, watch out for that Carol kid. She's a right bitch. She'll try to unsettle her opponent by trying to get acquainted with their other halfs. She's not bothered about what sex they are either. So just watch out for her little tricks. She's bound to try something on, if she thinks you're a threat and are in her side of the draw."

Charlie looked horrified. "Well that's all we need hon, another bloody psycho hanging around. I tell you, if she comes anywhere near us she'll regret it."

"Don't worry babe, she won't get any joy with either of us, so she'll be wasting her time won't she."

"You know, Tracey actually punched her once, cos she wouldn't leave her alone. Needless to say she never gets many column inches written about her in Traceys mag." Tina said laughing.

"Well thanks for warning us Tina."

"No worries. We'll catch up later maybe Jo. Unless you're in my side of the draw of course. And I shan't wish you good luck." She said laughing. "Nice to meet you Charlie." She said as she left the changing rooms.

"She seems nice hon."

"Yeah, she's OK actually. Not bigheaded or anything like that. She's a bit like myself I guess, more interested in the surfing for surfings sake, rather than the money and fame and stuff."

"She seems to think you'll do quite well doesn't she." Charlie stated.

"Well, like I told you, I know this particular spot really, really well, and I am quite good babe." She said coyly.

"I take it Tracey's her girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well yeah and erm no."

"What do you mean hon?"

"Tracey's actually her wife. They got married a couple of years ago. Tracey's a reporter for 'The Big Blue' Surfing Mag."

"Oh right." Said Charlie intrigued. So, that's 1 lesbian couple Joey knew about that were married, and 1 couple that she knew were engaged (Georgie and Anna). Umm, it was all so natural. Why shouldn't it be?

"Anyway hon" Charlie continued. "Do I really stand out that much, that I look so new to all this? I'll have to borrow your clothes." She said eyeing her own attire.

Joey laughed. "No babe. I guess she hasn't seen you around the compos before. You're not a 'surfer groupie' are you? It's like any famous person, we get members of the public following us around and trying to get in our knickers all the time. That's all she meant. You don't stand out at all babe." Joey said. Then thinking deeply. "Actually, that's not true babe. You do stand out quite a bit, cos you're so damned attractive."

"Oh, thanks hon." Said Charlie blushing. Then continuing, "So these 'groupies' they chase you round everywhere? Trying it on?"

"Yep, all the time. At least they used to. They've probably gone off me now." She laughed. "Been out of the scene for too long."

"I hope they don't start that again then, or they'll have me to deal with." Said Charlie, determined to keep Joey to herself.

"Oh, I shall enjoy having my own personal Senior Constable looking out for my back."

"Always hon. Don't worry about that."

Joey hugged and kissed her. "Now, let's get moving babe. Let's go and see when my first heat is, and show you around a bit." Joey locked her locker, and they walked off hand in hand to the competitors area.


	102. Chapter 102

_Guys,_

_My computer has been slightly 'sick' again. Then to cap it all off yesterday, I came home to a power cut and couldn't do anything anyway. Typical!!! I tell you – everything's going pear-shaped at the moment!!_

_I tell you what though, I didn't need a power cut in the UK at the moment either, it's bloody freezing!!!_

_Still, I'm looking on the bright side, (glass half-full philosophy), if I get sick from being so cold, I can always stay off work and write some more chapters – so it won't be all bad!!!_

_Big hugs & thanks to you ALL you guys out there, who have continued to read and review my story, much much much appreciated!! :-)_

_1818 – I think I might turn into a 'groupie' if Joey was surfing anywhere near me!!!_

_AJ._

Chapter 102.

Joey was telling Charlie a bit more about the compos as they walked to the secure competitors area.

"Right babe, there's 132 of us qualifiers today, so that's 64 heats. Plus 64 heats for the men too. So they'll probably be running at least two at a time, most probably three, or there won't be time to get them all done today, OK?" Charlie nodded at Joey.

Joey continued "So, I'm only in one wild card heat today, then another heat against one of the seeded qualifiers. Then we can go home. We just need to check what time they're on OK?"

"Yep."

They showed their passes to the security guards on the gate, and they let them through.

Joey headed towards one of the big scoreboards. She showed Charlie how it would all work. "See, there's the names and the heat numbers." Pointing at the boards. "Oh, there I am babe. Heat 15, can you see, just there? 1.20 pm. Against Hannah Cousins."

"Oh yeah, I see it hon. Where's she ranked? Do you know anything about her?"

"Not sure babe. But I've read about her in my surfing mags. She's only 18 think."

"So who are you against next?"

Joey laughed. "I've got to beat Hannah first babe."

"Yes, I know. So who are you against next?" said Charlie smiling.

"Well, that'll be one of the seeded 64. So, whichever seed that was drawn in the 15th heat. We can have a look if you like, come on." Joey went to have a look at the lists for the heats later on. "Umm, looks like Dawn Matthews. That'll be at 3.30 pm look. She's about 50th in the rankings I think."

"Oh good hon. That means we'll be here Saturday as well." Said Charlie confidently.

"Hey. Who needs a sports psychologist, when I've got you to big me up and give me confidence."

"So, are you in Tinas side of the draw?"

Joey checked it out. "Doesn't look like it, unless I get to the final. Although, it looks like I've got Gina – you know Zaks girlfriend, umm, and that Carol Long that Tina was going on about. We'd better show you what she looks like, so she doesn't catch us out OK."

"Yeah sure."

Joey noticed Gina Osgood, Zak's girlfriend, looking at the draw. "Babe, Zaks girlfriend is over there. Come on, I'll introduce you." She lead Charlie by the hand towards Gina.

"Hi Gina."

"Oh, hi Joey, how's things?" said Gina, as her and Joey kissed each other on their cheeks.

"Good thanks. You?"

"Yeah, great. Well, until now. I've just seen you're in my side of the draw." She laughed.

"Yeah, I've just seen that too. Erm Gina, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Charlie, Charlie Buckton. Charlie, this is Gina, Gina Osgood, Zaks girlfriend."

"Hi." They said to each other, shaking hands.

"So you too staying in your place for a few days?" she asked.

"Yeah we are. You?"

"We're in Zaks van. Pop in for a drink if you get time."

"Will do, thanks."

"Sorry, but gotta fly. Nice to meet you Charlie, perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better later on?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Gina." Gina walked off, leaving Charlie and Joey on their own again.

"Well, she seems nice too hon. Can we try and see a photo of that Carol now, so I know who I'm keeping an eye out for?"

"Yeah sure. There should be one around here somewhere." Joey started flicking through some magazines that were laying about on the tables near the scoreboard. "Arr, here we go. Carol Long, 18 years old, from Sydney." She said showing Charlie a photo. Carol was quite striking to look at, long blonde hair, blue eyes, bronzed skin.

"The new kid on the block eh?"

"Yep. She knows it too, by all accounts." Laughed Joey.

"Still. You'll beat her though right hon?"

"I should do yeah." Replied Joey confidently. "I've surfed here more times than she's had hot dinners."

"So, she'll know that too, and try to get under our skin right?"

"Yep. That's about the size of it."

"Well fore warned is fore armed so they say isn't it. And this, this kid, isn't gonna get the better of us, on or off the water. Right hon." Charlie stated.

Joey watched Charlie with amusement "Umm, I like your fighting talk babe. You look very sexy when you're got that determined look in your eye." She said, smiling and embracing Charlie and kissing her on the cheek. Charlie smiled back. Joey said quietly. "You know babe, that Liz may show up? So keep an eye out for her too OK."

Charlie nodded. "Umm, but she may want to keep her head down until her black eye goes down though." She laughed. "Cos if she turns up here, I my give her another one." She said as she held up her fists, and pretended to have a mock fight with someone.

Joey laughed. "Blimey, watch out David Haye _{Sorry, had to get that in, I could have said Mike Tyson for those who don't know who David Haye is.}_." she continued. "Right, let's show you the viewing screens, hospitality area and the stalls and things. So you know where you're going."

Joey walked to the hospitality tents, showing Charlie where she could get her free food and drink from all day long. Then she showed her the big screens, which would be showing all the action. Then she showed her the press tent, where the TV crews, photographers and reporters would be based.

"This is where we come after each heat. Then, depending on who wants to interview you or take pictures of you, you stay as long or short as you're needed. So, when I've finished my heats, if you come in here, we can meet up and then go off somewhere OK? Grab something to eat together, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds great hon." Said Charlie cheerfully. "But when you kept saying hospitality and press tents, I had an image of a lot of little set of tents lined up, not these massive ones. They're like huge marquees hon. I mean they're all massive!!" Said Charlie more than impressed with everything she'd seen so far.

Joey then showed her where she could watch from the beach, using her binoculars. Then she showed her where all the stalls were, so she could take a wander through them later on, and do some shopping if she wanted.

"Right, that's about it I think babe. If we wander back to the press tent, we might bump into Tracey. At least I can introduce you then, and maybe you two can hook up later on, if you like."

"Sounds good."

They walked back to the press tent. Tracey was with some colleagues, planning their interviews and photos for the next couple of days. When she saw Joey enter the tent, she smiled at her, and excused herself from her colleagues. She walked over to Joey. They embraced each other and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hi Jo, nice to have you back. Good to see you, you're looking great. Tina said she'd seen you about." Tracey was, like Tina, also stunning. She had short black hair, green eyes, and was about the same height as Joey and Charlie. Charlie noticed her wedding ring.

"Hi Tracey. Good to see you too. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Charlie, Charlie Buckton. Charlie this is Tinas wife Tracey, Tracey Winters."

"Hi Tracey, pleased to meet you." Charlie said, smiling at and shaking hands with Tracey.

"Charlie, Tina tells me it's your first time at a compo, so you may need a bit of company, yes?"

"Well, that'd be nice, if it's not too much trouble. But won't you be quite busy working?" Charlie asked.

"I will be working, but part of my job is to wander around the place speaking to people, so you're welcome to join me later on if you like." Tracey offered.

"OK, thanks. I'd like that." Charlie accepted.

"Here's my number, call me later on, or even tomorrow if you've not got time today OK." She handed Charlie her business card.

"Thanks Tracey, much appreciated." Said Joey.

"I'm only doing it so I get an exclusive interview with you, you know that Jo." Traceys laughed.

"I know, well, it's worked as usual. We'll catch up tomorrow OK." Joey laughed back.

"Yep sure. I'd better get back. See guys later then. Bye."

"Bye." They said back to her.

"Is she really only being nice to me to get an interview with you Jo?" asked Charlie, feeling guilty.

"No, of course not. She was joking. I wouldn't have let you accept their offer if that were the case babe. She's an old friend really, well her and Tina are. We go back a long way, before all these newbies started turning the compos into more of a battleground. I always give her an exclusive. It pays to have some friends in the press you know." She laughed.

"Oh. That's OK then." Said Charlie relieved.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103.

"Right babe, my heat's at 1.20 pm, so I'll have to be ready to go out at 1 pm, just in case they've ahead of schedule. So, let's have a quick bite to eat now, then I'll leave you on the beach watching through binoculars shall I? I can come and find you, if you wait in the same spot, when I've finished my heat. Is that OK babe?"

"That's fine hon. Right, what shall we have to eat? There seemed to be a lot of choice when we walked in the hospitality tent earlier." Said Charlie excitedly.

"Have whatever you like babe." Said Joey laughing. "We can have a little snack together when I've done my second heat later as well."

"Oh, so you are gonna win your first then?" Charlie giggled, emphasizing the 'are'.

They walked to the hospitality tent giggling and joking together. There were quite a few people already in there, grabbing a bite of food before they started their heats or went off to watch the heats.

Joey didn't have much, not wanting too much food in her stomach before her heat. Charlie had stir-fry rice and chicken. She was impressed, she thought it was very tasteful, and was looking forward to the next few days of food from there.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight hon?"

"Crikey babe, I didn't realise the 'tummy monster' had come on hols with me, instead of my beautiful sexy girlfriend." Joey laughed.

Charlie playfully smacked Joey on the arm. "Hey, just cos I like my food, no need to have a go. Anyway, like you said, I'm on my hols, so the law says, 'when you're on your hols you have to over indulge'."

"OK. I get it Senior Constable. And you know what you're talking about right, so let's go for it."

"Right. So, back to my original question, what are we doing for dinner tonight hon?"

Joey laughed again. "The same as I usually do here babe. Rose is going to be cooking dinner for us all weekend. They'll join us as well, as usual, for all the dinners. I didn't want to change the routine, plus of course, you'll all be able to meet and get to know each other." She said happily.

"Great, I can't wait to meet them. They do sound lovely. But any idea what we'll be having to eat?"

Joey laughed yet again. "Yeah, one of my favourites. Shepherds pie. Rose has got a great recipe for it. And it's one of Hugh's favs as well. She'll probably make a pasta dish, maybe lasagne tomorrow, a roast dinner on Sunday, then we'll have a bar-b-q on Monday night."

"Wow, wonderful. You've got it all planned then hon."

"Well, they've got it all planned. I just eat it all."

They finished their food, and Joey walked Charlie to the beach, where she could watch her surfing from. There were already quite a few people gathering on the beach, all trying to get a good spec to watch the tournament from. Joey laid out the picnic blanket for Charlie, and they sat down together on it, Joey sitting down on Charlies left hand side, rubbing shoulders with her.

"Right, if I leave you here, you can see the surfers with your binoculars, and see that scoreboard." She pointed. "Plus, the announcements will come over the loud speakers, so you should know when I'm up, and what colour bib I'm wearing. Then I'll come here when I've finished, and we can go for a snack or something again. Is that OK babe?"

"That's fine hon."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" said Joey, concerned Charlie may get bored.

"Honestly, I'll be fine hon. I've got my suntan lotion, a book if I need one, and these binoculars, a bottle of water, so I'll be fine. Anyway, I'll want to see as much as I can of what's going on, as it's my first time. So please don't worry about me. I'll be waiting here for you when you're done hon."

"OK babe. I'd better be off then. Try not to move, or I may not be able to find you, and I won't be able to call you, cos my phone'll be in my locker."

"I won't move hon. I'll stay on this picnic blanket until you come and get me."

"OK. I'll see you later then babe."

Charlie moved slightly to her left, and covered Joeys right hand with her left hand, on the blanket. She moved her right hand behind Joeys head, to gently pull Joeys face in towards her. As she looked in Joeys eyes, she smiled, and whispered "Good luck honey. I'm sure you're gonna do just great." She lent forward slightly, and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. Joeys left hand moved to Charlies right hip, rocking her towards her slightly. They kissed again briefly. Charlie removed her hand from Joeys head, and moved her head back.

"Umm" said Joey, hers eyes sparkling with love and desire. "I think I'm gonna need good luck like that before every heat babe." She said breathlessly. Charlie loved the way Joey looked at her like that. It made her heart swell, and her tummy tingle.

"No problem hon. I think I can accommodate you." She teased.

"I'd really better go babe. Have fun, and I'll see you in an hour or two." She kissed Charlie quickly on the lips and bade her farewell. They waved at each other, smiling, as Joey walked back to the changing rooms.

Charlie got comfortable on the blanket, got out her sunglasses and baseball hat, and the binoculars so she could start watching the heats before Joeys kicked off.

Joey walked back to the changing rooms. She did some quick warm up exercises and stretches then got her shortie on. She walked to the secure area to pick up her board, she prepared it with wax, and then carried it to the starting point, to await being called for her heat. Her opponent, Hannah Cousins had also shown up. She had 3 people with her. They looked like her dad, her coach and maybe her boyfriend or brother. Joey looked at her, trying to gauge if she was nervous or not. Hannah was only just 18, and Joey remembered herself at that age, smiling to herself, because she was a lot more experienced and confident at 18 than this youngster. Joey was relaxed, and felt good, despite not having entered a compo for a year. She knew how talented she was, and although luck always played a part in surfing, she knew that one on one she could beat anyone.

Joey continued to stretch and bend, trying to keep her muscles a bit warm, until they were called forward. Their heat 15, and the next 16, went out at the same time.

Joey was given the green bib, and Hannah the red.

They paddled out and sat in the water, waiting for the boat to announce their 5 minutes had started. Joey felt exhilarated, she hadn't had this adrenaline shot for a year now, and she'd missed it.

They both sat on their boards, along with the competitors from heat 16, and then the buzzer sounded indicating the start of the 5 minutes they had to start their heat.

All four of them were watching the ocean, waiting for a good wave to come along. The surfer in the red bib, a very young looking girl, Joey thought no older than about 15, looked very nervous. She was the first one to go, she started paddling, and then jumped up on and began riding her board. Joey stopped watching her, only interested and concentrating on her own acts.

She counted the waves, and watched the heights of them as they started. Trying to assess when she should catch a wave.

Her opponent, Hannah, then started paddling, and met a wave. It was a reasonable looking wave Joey thought, but not the best the girl could have taken. The other competitor from the other heat then went. Joey continued to be patient.

Meanwhile on the beach, Charlie was eagerly staring through her binoculars, watching the heats progress.

She squealed when the loud speaker announced that Joeys heat 15 had been called. Drawing attention to herself, as the other spectators wondered what she did it for. She smiled shyly at the people to her left, who she made jump with her squealing. Saying "Sorry, a bit excited." She jumped up and stood on the blanket. She put the binoculars to her eyes, searching the sea for Joey.

Joey was wearing the green bib, and her opponent the red. Charlie watched the other 3 people catch a wave. The first 2 looked alright, the third was better, now she was just waiting for Joey to go. The surfer in the red, Joeys opponent, didn't look that good compared to the others, but then it was all relative, and Charlie had no idea what points they'd all have picked up from the judges.

It seemed like ages before Joey jumped up. Charlie was biting her lip, wondering why Joey took so long. Then "She knows what she's doing" Charlie said to herself, smiling.

Joey spotted a great wave approaching, she paddled fast to get going, then jumped up, as the wave met the board. She timed it well, very well. So far, so good.

It was a fairly reasonable size wave, and it moved consistently forward at the same speed, ideal for her. She knew she wouldn't have to do too much to win the heat, but needed to do enough.

She walked to the nose of the board and hang-five, and then ten. That should get a few points. Then she turned round and hang heels. She was feeling more confident now. The wave was a good one, and she should get extra points for riding it right to the beach.

She switched her feet around, she was now going left foot forward. She was pretty good with either foot leading.

She did a few turns, then did a sharp turn on the top of the wave. She kept the turns going, and rode the wave superbly, until it came to an end at the end of the beach.

She felt pretty good, and thought she should have won the heat. She'd have to wait and see when she got out the water though. She took her board back to the secure area, then her she made her way to the media tent, where the results would be confirmed, and she'd be required to give interviews if necessary.

When she got to the media tent, she'd already heard that she'd won the heat. The confirmation of the result was upon the board as she walked in. She smiled to herself, happy that she'd started off well.

Tracey saw her and asked her to come over for a quick comment. She offered her congratulations, and got a quote from Joey of "nice to start back with a win. So far so good, but there's still a long way to go though." for the magazine. A bit of a cliché, but they could change it for a more in depth comment if Joey continued to progress.

A couple more people spoke briefly to Joey, welcoming her back, and then she went off to look for Charlie.


	104. Chapter 104

_Guys,_

_An amusing, I hope, chapter for you today!!_

_Enjoy,_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 104.

As Charlie stood on the blanket where Joey had left her, while she was watching Joey through the binoculars, she saw a fin in the water behind Joey. Her heart constricted in her chest, she took a sharp intake of breath, and clenched her teeth, as the blood drained from her face. She thought the shark was going to attack Joey. She panicked, not knowing what to do to help Joey. "OMG, the shark's going to get Joey, shit, what can I do?"

She started hyperventilating, and panicking, unable to breathe, she fell to her knees on the blanket. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. She clutched her hands to her chest, the effort of trying to breathe, and the agony of thinking Joey was in danger, making her feel devastated and truly terrible.

Her knees started to wobble, her face colour went from white to blue, as she wheezed in and out, still unable to get air into her lungs. Her hands were still clutching to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes, from the effort of trying to breathe and the sheer physical pain of seeing the shark behind Joey in the water.

The woman who Charlie had startled earlier by screeching as Joeys heat had been announced, was now looking at her with concern, as Charlie now fell forward onto the picnic blanket. The woman got up and rushed to Charlie "You OK love?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head, as everything round her went blurry, and she collapsed onto the picnic blanket.

The woman got her son to run for a first aider. They came running back with a stretcher. They quickly checked out unconscious Charlie, and carefully put her on the stretcher, wrapping her in a blanket.

They asked people gathered around if anyone knew her, or someone was with her, but no one did. So they took her away on her own.

The woman had kindly packed Charlies things in her rucksack, and folded up the picnic blanket, giving it all to the first aiders to take with them.

They took Charlie straight to the first aid tent.

When Joey came back from the media tent, she couldn't find Charlie where she'd left her. She asked the people sitting nearby if they'd seen her, wondering why Charlie had moved when she said she'd wait in that exact spot for Joey to come back. She had to describe her, and say that she was sitting on a tartan picnic blanket when she left her. The woman stood up, walking towards Joey. She told Joey that her friend had collapsed or fainted and had got taken to the first aid tent.

Joey was shocked to say the least, she thanked the woman for letting her know, and then she rushed off, panicking madly, to the first aid tent looking for Charlie.

When she got in there, Charlie was sat up on a portable stretcher bed, sipping a sweet mug of tea, and eating a chocolate hobnob.

Joey rushed up to her, grabbing her by the hand "What's wrong babe? What happened?" she said worriedly.

Charlie blushed profusely "Oh nothing, I just had a funny turn. Erm, must have been the heat." She said too embarrassed to explain to Joey with people possibly listening.

"Are you sure babe? It's not very warm today?"

"I'm fine hon. I'll tell you later OK." Said Charlie very quiet. Blushing again.

"Are you sure you're OK Charlie?" said Joey, lifting Charlies hand up to her lips and kissing the back of it. She was concerned that Charlie was hiding something from her. She didn't think she'd fainted due to the heat, it just wasn't warm enough.

Charlie nodded. Joey smiled at her.

"You OK to go now then babe?"

"Yes Jo." Charlie simply said, nodding at her girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Joey asked one of the first-aiders "Is she OK to go now?"

"Yeah sure. Just try and keep calm OK." Said the first-aider to Charlie.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded. "Thanks very much guys." Said Charlie to the volunteers in the tent, as Joey helped her off the stretcher.

Joey picked up Charlies rucksack and the picnic blanket.

They wrapped an arm around each other, as they slowly walked back to the changing rooms. No one else was in there, so they sat down when they got inside, and Joey asked Charlie what had happened.

Charlie blushed as she explained she saw a shark through the binoculars when Joey was surfing, she had a panic attack, started hyperventilating, and must have fainted through lack of oxygen. The people sitting near her called for the first-aiders. And they brought her to the tent, where she came to.

"I didn't see any shark babe."

"No. There wasn't one." A very embarrassed Charlie said, looking away from Joey. "Apparently it was a dolphin." She said quietly.

Joey looked at her and smiled. "A dolphin?"

"Apparently." Charlie whispered. Still blushing profusely.

"A dolphin." Joey was laughing, and couldn't stop now. She was almost bent double with tears beginning to roll down her face.

"It's not that funny, I thought it was a shark, and it was going to attack you." Charlie said, cross that Joey found it so funny. "I was worried to death, and I panicked."

"I'm sorry babe. But you've got to admit it is funny. Wait until I tell Rubes. She'll wet herself." Joey giggled.

"I don't know why you think it's so funny that I was worried about you. And don't you dare tell anyone Jo." Charlie warned her.

"I am truly honoured that you were worried about me babe." Said Joey, embracing Charlie and trying to kiss her on the lips.

Charlie kept her arms crossed, and turned her head, pouting at Jo. "It's not funny Jo." Trying not to laugh herself now. "I've never done that before." Said Charlie, both of them realising what the significance of that was.

"OK babe. I'm sorry for laughing. And I really do appreciate you worrying about me." Joey said sincerely. "I'm sure I would panic if I thought a shark was going to attack you babe."

"I only panicked cos I love you so much, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know babe. I love you too." Joey said hugging Charlie tightly to her, and kissing her on the cheek.

After a couple of minutes cuddling, Joey breaks the silence. "What's it worth to keep me quiet then, and not tell Rubes? I'm prepared to be bribed." Joey stated, her eyes twinkling suggestively at Charlie.

"I see. Like that is it? You've resorted to blackmail? I could arrest you for that." Charlie giggled at her.

"Ummm, now there's an idea." said Joey, launching herself at Charlie again.

They embraced, and kissed each other hard on the lips, before Charlie nestled her head onto Joeys neck.

"You know, I really did think it was going to attack you Jo. I..I…nearly had a heart attack at the thought." Charlie whispered, tears threatening to fall, as she clung tightly to Joey, as though she never wanted to let go.

"Shush babe, it's OK, I understand. It's alright." Said Joey quietly, rubbing her hand up Charlies back, and kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you know it is funny, you'll laugh about this yourself tomorrow. Well, maybe later on today if we're lucky." She said smiling.

Charlie poked her in the ribs. "Hey." She said.

"Seriously, are you OK now babe? You know, I nearly had a heart attack myself, when the woman said you'd been taken to the first aid tent. So I know how you feel babe. I know it's not the same, but I did panic a bit myself."

"Jo. In all the erm……excitement, I didn't even see you finish surfing your heat, I don't even know if you won. My first time at seeing you in a compo, and I go and miss it, cos of some stupid misguided imagination of mine. I'm so sorry Jo. Did you win honey?" she asked, looking up at Joey, with her big blue eyes watering slightly, upset at missing Joey surfing.

"Yes babe, I won my heat." Said a smiling Joey.

"I knew you would." Said Charlie, grinning from ear to ear. She planted a big kiss on Joeys lips.

"I'm glad you're so confident in me babe."

"Well, you're the best aren't you, so I have every reason to be confident in you. Plus, now I get the chance to watch you surf again. Who are you up against hon?"

"Yes, you'll get one more go at watching me surf today babe. I'm against a Dawn Matthews."

"Good. This time, I'll try and calm myself down." She said determinedly. "Then, for tomorrow, I'll be a bit more used to it, and be able to control myself a bit better."

Joey nodded at Charlie with amusement. "Right, we're coming back tomorrow are we?"

"Of course. You'll won your heat this arvo and then we'll be all set for tomorrows heats." Said Charlie confidently again.

"Good babe. I'm glad that's sorted then." Said Joey laughing. "So, do you fancy getting a quick bite to eat, before my next heat then?"

"Yeah, let's go hon."

Joey locked the picnic blanket in her locker, and they wandered off hand in hand to the hospitality tent.


	105. Chapter 105

_Guys,_

_I'm glad you all liked the last chapter & I'm glad I cheered you both up 1818 & Dubba72!!_

_I had a few chuckles to myself while I was writing it too. :-)_

_Henriette76 - Don't worry, I've got no plans for my lovely Joey to be eaten by a shark!!_

Take it easy

_AJ._

Chapter 105.

They had a nice light snack together. Joey had a chicken sarnie, and Charlie had a cheese and ham toastie. They both had a coffee.

Tina and Tracey came in for a break too, and they joined them at the table, so they could get to know each other.

"So, it's your first time at a compo Charlie, what do you think of it so far?" asked Tina.

"It's quite a lot bigger than I imagined, but everything seems so well organised."

"And what do you think of Joeys surfing then? She's pretty good isn't she?"

Charlie blushed, and looked at Joey, not sure if she would mention the 'shark' incident. "Yeah, she's pretty good, yeah. That girl she was up against wasn't up to much was she. But I guess you have to start somewhere."

"You sure do. But Joey's a natural. She makes it look so easy." Said Tina.

"Right, and you're not then?" said Joey laughing.

"Well, yeah, but I have to work at it more than you. I always have had too." She laughed back.

Tracey suggested to Joey that she should do a magazine interview for her, when she'd progressed a bit further. They could do an exclusive on what she's been doing in the past year, and why she decided to start surfing again. Etc etc.

Joey agreed, knowing that Tracey would do a sensitive piece on her.

Tina and Tracey got on, and interacted really well together, Charlie noticed. They were really relaxed around each other. Just like an old happily married couple. "Well that's what they are." thought Charlie. They had been married just over two years ago, as Joey had told her, having known each other for 1 year before that. They were obviously in love with each other, anyone could see that, and it was nice to see a couple so comfortable with each other. They'd both taken the surname 'Winters' from Tina. Tracey said that as Tina was the 'famous' one, it made sense for her to keep her surname anyway. Plus, her maiden name was 'Dogood', and it would be a nightmare for a Tina 'Dogood' in the surfing game. She'd never hear the end of the mickey taking.

Tina asked Charlie how long she'd known Joey, as they hadn't seen Joey for a year, they didn't know she'd been seeing anyone.

"Erm, well, erm, actually we met about erm, 4 weeks ago, and erm, we've been going out for 3 weeks." Charlie said nervously, knowing what they'd think, about it being a very short time.

"3 weeks eh Jo? And you've already brought Charlie to a compo?" asked Tina, winking at Joey.

"Yeah. Well, it may only be 3 weeks, but it's been the best 3 weeks of my life." Said Joey smiling, in reply to her friends teasing, while she took Charlies hand in hers over the table.

"Yeah, me too." Said Charlie shyly.

"So, it must be serious then guys?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, good for you guys." Said Tina, happy for her friend. "You look good together, and you obviously get on like a house on fire. So it doesn't matter how long or short a time you've been going out. When you know, you know."

Joey and Chalire both said "Yeah." At the same time, causing them to look at each other, giggle and blush.

Tina and Tracey could see that Joey and Charlie were mad about each other. They both liked Joey, and were really happy that she'd found someone, even though it was very early days, that made her so happy. She deserved it after what happened last year. Plus, Joey was a really genuinely nice person, and it would be great for her to share her life and love with someone special. They hoped it would work out for the pair. Although there was a long way to go before that would be known.

"How did you meet then Charlie? And what do you do, you know, job wise?" asked Tracey.

Charlie told then she was a Cop. "Senior Constable" interrupted Joey, making Charlie blush at how proud Joey was about her. She continued to tell them how she went to pick Joey up with Georgie from the bus station, and how it blossomed from there. She missed out the negative bits, the assault incidents, mentioning only some of the good times they'd shared. There seemed to be so many of them in the 3 weeks already.

"Hey, how are Sherlock and Anna?" asked Tina. "I haven't seen them for a few months."

"They're fine thanks." Said Joey. "They got engaged, that's one reason why I initially went back to the Bay. To go to their engagement party."

"Oh right. And when are they getting married?"

"Well, they haven't set a date yet, but within the next 3 or 4 months they hope."

"Oh great. I'm sure they'll be great together. They're so cute together. Anna's got a great girl there you know." Said Tina. Charlie was impressed that Tina thought so much of Georgie.

"Yeah, they both have."

"Well, you must give them our best when you see them next."

"Yeah, will do."

It was time for Tina and Joey to leave to prepare for their heats. Tina knew already that she'd catch up with Tracey in and around the media tent, or failing that, in their van. But Joey asked Charlie where they could meet up after her heat.

Tracey suggested to Charlie she came with her to the media tent, and watched the heats from there, then Joey could find her in there afterwards. "Plus of course, then I can get my exclusive as well." Joked Tracey. Charlie thanked her, saying she'd love to hang around and see how it all worked behind the scenes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tracey." Joey added.

As Tina and Joey got up from the table to leave, Charlie got up and kissed Joey on the cheek, and gave her hand a little squeeze, "Good luck hon." She whispered. "I'll definitely be watching this heat." She said, blushing shyly at Jo.

"Thanks babe. See you later then." Said a grinning Joey.

So Tina and Joey left Tracey and Charlie chatting, while they went off to prepare for their heats.

On the way to the changing rooms Tina spoke some more to Joey "You seem pretty taken with Charlie Jo. And it's only been 3 weeks. Wow. Although I must say, she is stunning." She said teasing Jo slightly.

"She certainly is very hot. Anyway, keep your eyes on your wife, and leave my girlfriend alone." She said jokingly, as she swatted Tina on the arm, knowing full well that Tina wouldn't try anything with Charlie, as she was so in love with Tracey.

"Don't worry Jo, you know I have eyes for only one girl." She laughed back.

Tracey and Charlie watched the two heats on the media tents big screen. Tina's was at 3.20 pm and Joey's was at 3.30 pm.

As Tina and Joey were surfing, Tracey was quietly telling Charlie technical names for the turns and moves they were making.

Tracey told her that both Tina and Joey had won their heats, even before the results went up on the board. As they'd already seen Tinas opponent, and then Joeys opponent, Dawn Matthews surf.

Charlie was very pleased. She had had to try and contain her excitement in the tent, and bite her lip when she was watching Joey, not wanting to screech like she did on the beach earlier.

She made Tracey smile with her enthusiasm for Joey. She could see Charlie was holding back her emotions while being in public. "You know Charlie, I feel the same as you when I'm watching Tina out there. Very proud. And to some extent you're luckier than me, cos I have to remain impartial, being in my job. At least you can cheer when you want to." she laughed.

Charlie laughed too. "Am I that easy to read?" she laughed.

"Erm, yeah." Said Tracey. "Just a bit." She teased.

The winners of the heats were finally announced, and no surprise that Tracey was right, Tina and Joey had both won their heats. Charlie was more than happy to have that confirmed officially.

Tina and Joey made their way back to the media tent. Tracey had had to leave Charlie to do a couple of interviews with other winners. As Joey entered the tent, she searched around for Charlie, spotting her sitting on a table, grinning proudly and waving at her. Joey waved back, and lined up for her interviews. When she'd finished she walked over to Charlie, who wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

"Well done hon. You were terrific." She exclaimed, her eye wide with excitement.

"Why thank you Charlie. And what a lovely prize I've just had." Joey said, making Charlie giggle.

"What shall we do now?" asked Charlie.

"Well, let's go get my stuff out of the locker, and we can go home for the day. We have to be back here for 10am tomorrow, as I qualified."

"Come on then, let's get going hon." Said Charlie, grabbing Joeys hand and marching off to the changing rooms.

They quickly waved their goodbyes to Tina and Tracey, who were busy interviewing and being interviewed, and set off for the lockers before Joey drove them home.


	106. Chapter 106

_Guys,_

_Sorry, had problems logging in this morning!!_

_Blu74 – yep, a sarnie is a sandwich. :-)_

_AJ._

Chapter 106.

Charlie mentioned to Joey on the way home about seeing a fun fair being set-up by the stalls. Hinting that they could maybe go one day if they get time.

"As much as I'd love to go to the fair with you babe, I really don't think I'll have the time this weekend. Although, if I get knocked out tomorrow, we could always come down Sunday or Monday if you'd like. Or maybe we can go to Yabbie Creek fair when we get home eh?"

"Yeah, it would be a laugh. Praps we could get a few of the others to come if we go to Yabbie Creek." Suggested Charlie.

"Good idea babe."

They got back home at 5pm.

"Fancy a quick swim, before Rose and Hugh get here?" asked Joey.

"I'd love to. Last one in has to get breakfast on Sunday." Laughed Charlie as she ran to the bedroom. "Hey Jo, it's all been tidied up." Remembering the state they had left it in that morning.

"Rose will have been in to sort it out babe."

"OMG, our knickers and bras were all over the place." Charlie said as she blushed profusely, causing Joey to laugh at her.

"Well, she has seen underwear before you know."

"Not mine though." Charlie said making Joey laugh again. "And not strewn all over the bedroom like, well like, erm we just tore each others clothes off."

"Well, we did do a striptease babe and chuck them around the room."

"Yes, but....even so." Charlie said.

Joey chuckled as she dumped her wet stuff in the bathroom, and got changed into a bikini. Charlie had already rushed into the wardrobe to change into the skimpy bikini that Joey bought her from the city. She quickly rushed outside and jumped in the pool before Joey had seen what she was wearing.

Joey came out, bringing 2 big beach towels with her, dumping them on the sun loungers by the pool. She jumped in, swimming over to Charlie, who was posing on one side of the pool.

"I won then hon. Looks like brekkie on Sunday is down to you." Charlie said triumphantly.

"Well done babe." Laughed Joey. She kissed Charlie, and ran her hands up Charlies thighs under the water, while pushing her left leg gently between Charlies. "Umm, what are we wearing babe?" she looked at Charlie under the water, and saw the very skimpy bikini.

"You like?" asked Charlie innocently.

"Uh huh. You know I like babe." Said Joey very excitedly. She licked her lips, and looked into Charlies eyes grinning, and tenderly kissed her on the lips, so very softly and delicately.

Charlie grinned back seductively. "Well, I figured a winner deserves a prize. Don't you agree?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. But I've only won a couple of heats babe. There's still a long way to go."

"I know hon, but you've gone up the rankings, and you're looking good, so what's wrong with a little celebration?" asked Charlie.

"Looking good eh?"

"Yeah, looking very good hon." Said Charlie leaning in to kiss Joey passionately but tenderly on the lips.

They moved their hands over each others thighs, and then upwards until they gently caressed each others breasts through the material of their bikinis. Their hands found hard aroused peaks awaiting their attention.

They slowly deepened their kissing, and began to play with each others tongues, licking and tasting each other.

Charlie wrapped both her legs around Joey as they moved away from the edge of the pool and they started bobbing in the middle of it. Joey now had both her hands on Charlies bum, holding her in place, and Charlie had her arms wrapped around Joeys neck. They didn't break off from their kissing.

Charlie could fell the heat rising between her legs as Joeys pelvis pressed against her.

Charlie broke off the kiss, and whispered huskily to Joey "I want you now Jo." She unwrapped her legs, as Joey let got of her bum. Joey gently pushed Charlie to the corner of the pool, so her back was resting against the side.

"Lift your right leg up babe." said Joey. As Charlie did what she was told, Joey put her left hand behind Charlies leg, holding it up, so it was bent at the knee.

Charlie had her arms around Joeys neck, trying to hold herself in place. They continued to kiss each other deeply, using their tongues.

Now that Charlie was more open to her, Joey moved her hand right hand to Charlie bikini briefs, and then between her legs, rubbing her slowly along her slit through the material.

She carefully pushed the skimpy material to one side with her thumb, and let her fingers continue rubbing along Charlies slit, but inside the material this time. Charlie gasped at Joeys touch, her arousal becoming more heated.

As Joey teased Charlies slit and clit, Charlie moved her lips from Joeys, and began kissing her on the neck and shoulder. The salty taste of her lovers skin bringing a different sensation to Charlies taste buds.

"You taste salty hon, we'd better clean you up later." Said Charlie huskily.

"You gonna wash me down babe?"

"You bet."

They continued with their kissing and fondling.

"God, Jo, what are you doing to me?" whispered Charlie, as her arousal grew beneath Joeys fingers.

"You like?" asked a grinning Joey, copying Charlies earlier question. Making Charlie laugh.

"Umm, I like. I like lots." She said grinning back at Joey, before resuming her kissing.

As Joey inserted her fingers into Charlie, she gently bit Joeys shoulder, causing Joey to moan and close her eyes, sighing at the feeling of Charlies further arousal and excitement.

As Joeys fingers began to work Charlie, she used her thumb to rub her swollen clit.

Charlies began to gently massage Joeys breasts, and tweaking the hard nipples through her bikini material with her index fingers and thumbs. Joey held tightly to Charlies leg, while they tried to maintain their balance.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Said Joey huskily to Charlie, as she continued to rhythmically pump Charlie with her fingers. She loved delving in to Charlies haven, she'd never wanted anyone so much in her life, she'd never been so aroused by pleasing a lover as she was when she was making love to Charlie. She loved that Charlie wanted her to bring her to climax, and that she got so excited by her love making to her.

Charlies breathing was becoming deeper, her face flushing slightly, with the sensations Joey was causing to run through her.

"God Joey, I'm almost there hon." She moaned against Joeys neck. She moved her hands from Joeys breasts, to wrap them around her neck, to prepare to steady herself.

Joey could feel Charlies warm juices flowing, her arousal rising, as her clit blossomed and her body began to shudder slightly under her touch.

"I can feel you babe, I can feel you're cuming for me." Said Joey, wide eyed and totally aroused herself, as she lengthened her strokes in Charlie, to build her up for the final crescendo of the ride that she was giving her.

The heat in Charlies groin had reached boiling point, and as it began to dissipate through out her body, every nerve ending was seemingly being affected by Joeys love making skills.

She spasmed against Joey, as she caught Joeys fingers inside her, she held Joey tighter and stifled a scream into Joeys neck, reducing her usual volume to practically nothing, by clenching her teeth together, for the sake of the neighbours. _{How thoughtful is that!!??!!}_

As Charlies body came to a slow halt, she began to kiss and nibble Joeys neck where her head was resting against it. Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, and let go of Charlies leg. She wrapped her arms around Charlies waist, and pulled her in tight, kissing and nibbling her on her neck too.

Their lips moved up to meet each other on the lips, and they kissed hard, their passion for each other evident.

"God I love you Jo, how do you make me cum like that? You're just amazing." Charlie beamed at her lover.

Joey was more than pleased at Charlies reactions to her love making, happy in the knowledge that she could make her feel so good.

"You're pretty amazing yourself babe. I love you too." She said, planting a big kiss on Charlies mouth. "Anyway." She continued. "You know, it's not easy, but hey, someone's got to do it babe, and well, as you've picked me, I just have to make the best of things." She said smiling, as she looked into her lovers eyes.

Charlies eyes sparkled at her, as she laughed back at Joeys words. "Thank you for looking after this charity case then hon. It really is much appreciated."


	107. Chapter 107

_Guys,_

_Sorry this took an extra day to publish, but I couldn't quite get it how I wanted it, to start with._

_I hope you think it's OK now though!!_

_Enjoy :-)_

_AJ._

Chapter 107.

They messed around in the pool for a further twenty minutes, before finally getting out to lie on the sun loungers until Rose and Hugh arrived. Joey went to get a couple of beers out the fridge, and handed one to Charlie as she returned to the loungers.

They put the back of the loungers up so they could sit upright, and drink their beers.

"Thanks hon. Cheers." Said Charlie.

"Cheers babe." Joey said clinking bottles together.

"What time are they getting here hon?" asked Charlie.

"6 ish I guess. In time to get dinner ready for 7.30 pm. Why?"

"Well I'm just thinking about what I should wear." Said Charlie nervously.

Joey glanced over at her, and giggled, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect that Senior Constable Charlie Buckton is slightly nervous?"

"No!!" answered Charlie a bit too quickly. "Erm, yes." She said, biting her lip.

Joey smiled, and squeezed Charlies right hand with her left hand. "Hey, no need to be nervous. And there's certainly no need to worry about what you wear. You're sensational Charlie, you know that. You could wear anything and still look amazing." She said softly.

Charlie smiled weakly at Joey. "You say the nicest things hon." Said Charlie, smiling adoringly at Joey. "It's just, it's odd, but, erm, I sort of feel like I'm meeting the parents for the first time. You know? I mean these people are really close to you, and I don't want to let you down."

"That's really sweet babe. But you don't have to worry. They'll love you as much as I do. And you could never let me down babe." She said as she squeezed Charlies hand again.

Rose and Hugh arrived at 6 pm. They let themselves in as usual, and walked out to the terrace. Joey and Charlie were still laying on the loungers at the side of the pool, holding each others hands, their fingers entwined, while still drinking a beer each. Rose called to Joey, to announce their arrival. Joey turned around, and smiled at Rose and Hugh, as they waved at each other.

"They're here." Said Joey softly to Charlie. "It'll be OK babe." Charlie got off the lounger, and covered herself with a beach towel. They walked from the pool, hand in hand, to the terrace to greet Rose and Hugh.

Joey let go of Charlies hand, and hugged Hugh and then Rose, kissing them both on their cheeks. She took Charlies hand again, and pulled her forward slightly.

"Rose, Hugh, I'd like you to meet Charlie. Charlie, this is Rose and Hugh."

Charlie noticed that Rose had tears in her eyes, and it made Charlie feel quite emotional. "Oh, it's lovely to meet you Charlie." She said. "You're so very beautiful dear, truly beautiful. No wonder our Joey is so smitten." Rose hugged Charlie tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Erm, thank you very much Rose. It's lovely to meet you too. I hear that you take really good care of Joey. I'm very grateful. And thank you so much for the lovely flowers you gave me. They're beautiful." She said, very embarrassed at Rose's lovely compliments, and overwhelmed at her wonderful welcoming.

Hugh shook her hand, and smiled vaguely. Charlie didn't know how to take him. She smiled back, hoping that the ice would break a bit more later on. "Hi Hugh." She said. He nodded back.

"Well, we'll have a shower, and get changed, and then come back and join you guys. Won't be long." Said Joey, pulling gently on Charlies hand.

"Yeah, see you both in a bit." Said Charlie, smiling at the couple.

When they got to the bedroom, Charlie said to Joey "God Joey, Rose is lovely, how sweet was she to me?"

"I told you they were." Said Joey grinning.

"Erm, Hugh was a bit quiet though." Said Charlie looking concerned.

"Don't you worry about him. You won't be able to stop him once he gets going." She laughed. "Anyway, I think he was just blown away by your beauty, and got lost for words."

"Joey!!" said Charlie, embarrassed again.

"Well, you get me all flustered cos you're so damned attractive you know. I can't blame him for feeling the same." She giggled.

"Joey!!" she said again.

"Well, you are, and I do."

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met Jo. Just think, if we both got all flustered around each other, we'd never manage to even speak, and where would that leave us?" Charlie stated.

"Sign language." Giggled Joey, making Charlie laugh too.

"Come on hon." Said Charlie, tugging Joeys hand towards the ensuite.

They got in the shower together, and Charlie slowly began to wash Joey down. "I need to get that salty water off you hon." She said as she turned Joey around to face the tiles. Joey placed her hands, head height against the tiles, and leant forward slightly. Charlie washed and rinsed Joeys hair, then topped the massage sponge with shower gel and began to gently scrub her shoulders and back. She moved the sponge in small slow circular movements, down Joeys back, then gently washed her bum.

She knelt down on the shower floor, and began to wash her left leg. As she moved the sponge downwards with her right hand, she dragged the finger nails of her left hand down the outside of Joeys leg, causing Joey to simply groan in pleasure. "Argh, Charlie" at her, as she rested her head against the tiles.

Charlie then put the sponge in her left hand, and ran it down Joeys right leg as she dragged the nails of her right hand down the outside of Joeys leg. Joey gulped.

As Charlie stood up again, she left the sponge on the floor, she crossed her arms over, and simultaneously ran her right hand slowly up the inside of Joeys left leg, and her left hand up the inside of Joeys right leg.

"God Charlie." Joey said huskily. The sensation of Charlies hands moving up the inside of her thighs causing her knees to almost buckle. Charlie smiled to herself, happy in the knowledge she was turning Joey on.

Charlies right hand cupped Joey between the legs from behind, as she moved her left hand round Joeys hip and up to her left breast, where she felt an already hard erect peak waiting for her.

Charlie then nibbled Joey on her surfers tattoo. "Pleased to meet you surfer girl." She giggled, before she moved her nibbling to Joeys shoulder.

Joey could feel her heat rising, as Charlies right hand rested where she needed it to be. She sighed as Charlie removed her right hand, as she then stepped forward, so Joey could feel her nipples against her back. Charlies right hand was now massaging Joeys right breast, and tweaking her right nipple. Both Joeys hard peaks enjoying Charlies attention. While Charlies shoulder nibbling continued.

Charlie slowly moved her own body around slightly, so that Joey could feel her nipples move over her skin. Joey loved Charlies big nipples, and to have them rubbing gently over her back while Charlie played with Joeys nipples caused Joey to groan with pleasure, and for goose bumps to appear on her skin.

"Like that hon?" Charlie asked huskily. She knew Joey loved her nipples, and to build her up like this was exciting Charlie as well.

"Uh huh." Was all Joey could say, as Charlie teased her wonderfully.

Charlie moved her right hand down to Joeys groin, and began to rub her clit. Joey now rested her forearms against the tiles, as well as the top of her head, so she was looking directly at the floor. She watched Charlies left hand massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples, and she could see Charlies right arm wrapping round her body, with her hand between her legs.

Charlie moved her right hand further along Joeys slit, rubbing her up and down, Joeys excitement evident in the way her fingers glided effortlessly along.

"Do you want me hon?" asked Charlie. Knowing the answer already, but wanting to tease and tempt Joey as part of her love making.

"God, yeah Charlie. Yeah. Now babe, please!!" Joey pleaded.

Charlie moved her fingers towards her goal, Joey moaning loudly, her chest heaving, as Charlie finally pushed her fingers slowly into Joey.

Charlie slowly moved her fingers in and out, deliberately keeping her movements slow and deep, wanting to gradually work Joey up to her orgasm.

She locked her pelvis against Joeys bum, and rocked them backwards and forwards slowly, in time with her strokes, heightening the pleasure for them both.

She continued her pumping, occasionally withdrawing her fingers to rub Joey up and down her slit a few times, and rubbing her swelling clit, before again immersing herself into Joeys warm wet centre.

Joeys breathing was becoming more ragged and deeper, all her senses tingling with the effect of Charlies actions.

Charlie upped her pace, feeling that Joey was on the edge.

"Charlie, I..I…" Joey moaned.

"I know hon." Charlie replied, and in an effort to bring Joey the climax she was seeking, teased her clit with her thumb, while her strokes became even deeper and quicker. She continued to tweak Joeys nipples in turn, enjoying the feel of the hard peaks between her finger and thumb.

As the heat in Joeys centre took her over, she moaned gutturally, as she concentrated on standing upright, her legs almost turning to jelly. On hearing the moan, Charlies excitement grew as Joeys body started twitching against her own, as her fingers felt the full force of Joeys centre gripping them within her. Joeys clit swelled further under Charlies thumbs attention, as Joeys climax tore through her body.

Her muscles clenched and spasmed and heat was projected throughout her body, as her face flushed bright red, and her legs almost gave way. Charlie moved her left hand from Joeys breasts to around her waist, in an effort to hold her lover upright and close, so she could feel her shudder against her, knowing she'd caused the reaction Joey was having. Joey tried very hard to keep quiet, fully aware that Rose and Hugh were in the same house, when all she really wanted to do was scream Charlies name. She managed to keep her noises down to a couple of long, fairly quiet, groans.

Charlie loved feeling Joey climax. Knowing she'd caused Joey such thrills, really turned her on too.

She had never had such a wonderful and selfless sexual partner as Joey, and wanted to reciprocate the feelings and orgasms Joey always gave to her, when she was making love to her.

Charlie knew that the reason they gave each other so selflessly to each other, was because they were in love, and they both wanted to please each other before themselves. That's why all her previous experiences, mainly with men, were on reflection for her, just about her having sex, and not making love. Not only that, the sex had not always, well hardly at all actually, been fulfilling for her. Where as Joey always made her cum.

Over the past 3 weeks, Joey had been so tender and loving and thoughtful towards Charlie, as she was quite new to the experience of 'female on female' lovemaking, that Charlie just loved her even more for that. Joey never forced her to do anything, she just made her feel so comfortable with what she was doing, and let her decide what she wanted to do to her.

Charlie was becoming more confident in her abilities, and although she was shy to start with, knowing that Joey loved her, and was always so patient and kind towards her, and knowing that she could cause Joey to climax like she just did, made Charlie feel fantastic.

She smiled to herself as Joeys body began to relax against her own. Joeys breathing returning to normal.

Charlie withdrew her fingers, and as Joey began to stand upright, Charlie relinquished her tight hold from Joeys waist, so Joey could turn round. Her face was still flushed, her eyes smouldering and twinkling at Charlie.

"Wow Charlie." She grinned at Charlie. As she stepped forward to embrace Charlie, before their lips met tenderly, for a long gentle kiss. Their breasts were touching each other and their nipples were brushing against each others skin. "I love you so much babe." She said softly.

"I love you too hon." Said Charlie, before adding. "I'm getting better at this." She giggled, while blushing slightly, and biting her lower lip.

"Even if you do say so yourself." Giggled Joey back to her, raising an eyebrow at her, before kissing her quickly on the lips.

They held each other for a couple of minutes, kissing tenderly occasionally, before Joey reluctantly suggested that they'd better finish off their shower and get back to Rose and Hugh.

Charlie finished washing Joey down, washing her breasts and between her legs, before rinsing her off.

"How do you keep your skin so soft hon, being in the water all the time?" Charlie whispered.

"By sheer luck I guess, and lots and lots of moisturiser." Joey laughed.

Joey quickly washed and rinsed Charlies hair, then washed down Charlies body, and they switched off the water, and stepped out of the shower. They got dried quickly, and then they had to decide on what they were going to wear.

Joey had already put on a pair of tight black jeans, and a tight white skinny t-shirt with a black tribal skeletal face on the front. Charlie had to admit, she looked very, very hot indeed!!!

"Oh God Joey, you look very hot hon. Do we have to go back out?" Charlie purred.

"As much as I'd really love to stay here babe, we'll have to wait until later to, erm….catch up with each other again." Joey said as she slowly walked over to Charlie, her own eyes wide with desire too.

"Spoilsport." Charlie giggled to Joey. "Ok, but what shall I wear then hon?" She said, turning around and standing there naked, her hands on her hips, looking at her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Umm, I think you should go like you are." Joey said. She put her arms around Charlies waist from behind. Pulling her in close, and kissing her on the shoulder.

"Yes, well, you would. I'm not sure Rose and Hugh will appreciate it though."

"I'm sure Hugh would." Laughed Joey.

"You're not helping." Charlie commented.

"OK babe. Wear those blue jeans there, and a t-shirt. Simple. I'm going to the kitchen, to catch up with Rose. See you in a bit." Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek, and slapped her playfully on the bum.

"Umm, OK, thanks hon."

As soon as Joey had left, Charlie put on the red set of underwear she'd brought with her, with pretty red flowers embroidered into it. The see through material would show off her assets perfectly. She smiled to herself. Rubes was right, Joey would be enjoying herself this weekend, if she'd got anything to do with it anyway.

Then she pulled on the blue jeans Joey had suggested, and finally a plain black vest. She couldn't put on a lighter colour, in case Joey could see the red of the underwear through it. And she didn't want to spoil her reaction later.

Charlie joined the other three in the kitchen. "Beer babe?" asked Joey, eyeing Charlie appreciatively.

"Yes please hon." Charlie blushed, as soon as she saw Rose look up when she used the word 'hon'. Joey handed Charlie a bottle, and smiled and winked at her as she did so, letting her know she looked amazing. She kissed her on the cheek, smiling, as she said.

"Come on Hugh, let's go and drink these in the garden, leave the 'women' to have a chat." Joey laughed at her own little joke.


	108. Chapter 108

_Guys,_

_1818 – nice to have you back!! Hope your break was a good one!! BTW, yet again you're reading my mind – I too am worried about Joey sapping her strength for the compo, with all this extra-curricular activity going on. Still, under the circumstance, Charlie V rankings, you can't blame her!! What would you choose??_

_funkyshaz57, blu74, Henriette76 – glad you like the 'hot' stuff. Let me give you a little clue – there's more to come!!_

_Dubba72 – I had a few probs with chp 107, in that it just didn't flow too well at first. Glad you liked the rewrite though!!_

_Take it easy,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 108.

"So Charlie, Joey hasn't told us that much about you really. Perhaps you'd like to tell me a bit about yourself? And how long you've known each other for?" Rose started with the questions.

'Blimey, straight to the point Rose.' Thought Charlie. 'But I guess Rose must feel like she needs to protect Joey, and I guess she'd also like to know more about me as well, as I'm a big part of Joeys life now.'

Charlie took a deep breath, and began to answer all Roses questions. They talked about how Charlie met Joey, the past 3 weeks together, the good bits only, there was no need to upset Rose with the problems they'd had, Charlies job, Ruby, Ross and Morag.

A bit later on, "Can I help at all Rose?" asked Charlie, as she stood there drinking a beer, feeling guilty as she watched Rose busy herself with dinner.

"No love, I'm fine. Thank you anyway." Rose smiled at her. "I suppose I'm doing what you usually do then Charlie?" said Rose chuckling to herself.

"What's that Rose?" wondered Charlie.

"Interrogate someone." Rose stated. She looked at Charlie, and they both laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I guess you are. But it's OK honestly Rose, I understand, please, continue to ask away." Smiled Charlie at her. She could see why Joey liked this woman so much. She was warm and funny, caring and clearly loyal, wanting to look out for Joey. "Now I know how the crims feel in the interview rooms." She joked.

"Oh, I don't think you're a crim Charlie." Said a worried Rose, thinking she may have upset Charlie.

"I was joking Rose. And, I do understand Rose, it's fine. You're looking out for Joey, and I'm glad. I'm very glad she's got people who love her and want only the best for her."

"And is that how you feel too Charlie?" asked Rose, wondering what Charlie would say. Of course, she thought, Charlie could tell me mind my own damn business.

Charlie looked at Rose for a moment before answering. "Rose, I know you think that 3 weeks isn't very long, and I, well we, agree. But we both feel very strongly about each other. I'm in love with Joey. I love her very much. And she loves me too. She's moving in with me full time when we get back to Summer Bay, and I can't wait." She said excitedly." If things work out living together, then we'd like to get a place of our own together. At least, that's how we both feel at the moment. I guess things could change, but I hope they don't, because I've never been this happy in my life before, and that's all down to Joey."

Rose looked at Charlie as she spoke, and knew she was telling the truth. She was really happy for Joey, well Charlie and Joey. She smiled at Charlie. "Good dear, I'm pleased to hear it, and I hope it works out for you both too."

They chatted for a further 20 minutes, before Rose put the shepherds pie in the oven, then they went to join Hugh and Joey on the terrace.

Joey and Hugh were talking about the surfing compo, and Joeys possible future round opponents, while drinking their beers.

Rose sat on the chair next to Hugh, and Charlie sat on the bench next to Joey. Charlie automatically entwined their fingers together when she'd sat down, much to the delight of Rose, who noticed straight away.

"OK babe?" asked Joey quietly.

"Yeah hon." Replied Charlie, nodding and smiling at Joey.

All 4 of them sat outside all now laughing and chatting together. Joey was unknowingly gently rubbing Charlies hand with her thumb, sending warm fuzzy feelings up Charlies arms. Charlie smiled adoringly at her as the 4 of them chatted away.

Joey popped inside to get herself, Charlie and Hugh another beer, while she got another OJ for Rose. Joey was pleased that everything seemed to be going well, and that Charlie and Rose seemed to hit it off quite well.

Rose sat there thinking how lovely Charlie was, not only on the outside, for she was truly a beautiful woman, but also on the inside. Plus, she was obviously totally in love with Joey, even though it had only been 3 weeks ago when they first started going out. Rose was very happy that Joey had brought her to Brisbane with her, as this was a big step forward for Joey, after all her problems last year. Plus of course, introducing someone to your friends was never easy on the new person, so Charlie would have been nervous, no matter how confident she appeared. Must be her police training, thought Rose smiling to herself.

Hugh had remained relatively quiet in front of Charlie. Charlie was beginning to get nervous now, thinking that he'd really taken a dislike to her. She'd have to speak to Joey about it, or maybe Rose, if she got the opportunity.

After 30 minutes, Rose went inside to check on dinner. It was fine. She laid the table on the terrace. It was a lovely evening, and they could eat outside, even as it got dark. Hugh had designed the garden layout for Joey, and had arranged the terrace so it caught the evening sun, for as long as it was on the horizon. He'd also put subtle lighting around the garden, so it was shown off to it's best. Charlie had to admit, it looked fantastic during the day, but even better at night.

Charlie knew that he'd also designed Anna and Georgies garden, Joey had told her before. So she decided to ask Hugh about that, hoping to get him chatting a bit more.

She excused herself for a minute, while she popped inside to grab the camera, to take some shots of the garden, and then Rose, Hugh and Joey during dinner and the rest of the evening.

When she came back, she asked Hugh about the garden design here and at Georgies. He began talking to her about the designs and the plants. She tried to get him to talk a bit more about the garden. It seemed to be working, as he began to talk to her, and not just in response to her questions, but just as in a normal conversation. Charlie was relieved she was at last making headway.

When Rose came back outside to sit down, she announced that dinner would be another 20 minutes. Charlie used it as an opportunity to get Hugh talking a bit more. "Hugh, would you mind walking me around the garden, and telling me about the plants, as I take photos of them for Joey?" she asked, hoping that by talking about his interests, she would get to know him a bit better.

"No, of course not Charlie." He agreed. He got up from the bench, holding his beer in his hand, as he guided Charlie around the garden.

Twenty minutes later. "It's ready." Rose called to Hugh and Charlie who were still walking around the garden.

Joey waited for them to walk to the terrace, and held her hand out for Charlie, Charlie smiled broadly and took Joeys hand in her own. Joey guided her to the table, and pulled out a chair for her to sit down on.

"This looks wonderful Rose." Said Charlie, admiring the shepherds pie with vegetables that Rose had dished up for them all.

They all tucked in, and chatted and laughed away as they ate. Hugh was more talkative with Charlie now. She was relieved that her idea about getting him to walk her round the garden appeared to have worked.

When they'd finished eating, Charlie helped Rose clear the plates away. Then she helped Rose bring out lemon meringue pie for dessert.

"Oh yummy Rose, another of my favs. You're a star!!" beamed Joey.

"Do you cook Charlie?" asked Rose.

"Erm, no, not really. I'm not very good at it anyway. Joey's a great cook though."

"Yes, she is isn't she. Her mother was too." Said Rose, smiling at Joey. "She had some wonderful recipes. She gave me this shepherds pie and lemon meringue recipe actually. I shall have to give them to you, so you can make them for Joey sometime." She said thoughtfully.

"That'd really be nice. Thanks Rose." Said Charlie.

They all tucked in to dessert, and when they were finished, Charlie again helped Rose to clear up. They loaded everything in the dishwasher and switched it on.

When she came back, she took a couple of photos of Rose, Hugh and Joey together. Then Rose suggested that she take one of Joey and Charlie with Hugh in the middle.

They all moved around, and Hugh stood in the middle, with his arms around both girls, beaming from ear to ear. It was a great photo.

"Come on." Said Hugh. "I want a photo of my three favourite girls together." He grinned. They all posed for him with Rose in the middle. "Ahh, a Rose between two thorns." He joked, making them all laugh.

"Gee, thanks Hugh." Laughed Joey.

When 9.30pm came, Rose and Hugh got up to leave. They hugged Joey and Charlie goodbye. Even Charlie got a hug off Hugh this time, which amazed her. "We'll see you two tomorrow night for dinner, OK love." Said Rose on the way out the door.

"Yeah, night Rose, night Hugh. See you tomorrow." Joey and Charlie stood at the front door, waving as the couple hopped in their car and drive out the gates.

After Rose and Hugh left, Joey and Charlie sat on the terrace finishing their beers. They held hands over the table, and they began talking about Rose and Hugh.

"Rose is lovely Jo. I can see why you think so much of her." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, she sure is great."

"I was a bit worried about Hugh though hon. He was very quiet with me, I didn't think he liked me."

"I told you babe, he's probably knocked out by your beauty. He's a very shy but lovable man. I mean, no one could not be affected by you. He was OK after a couple of drinks wasn't he. He just needed to loosen up a bit babe."

"Yeah, he was fine when we were going around the garden. And he chilled out at dinner didn't he." Charlie said.

"There you go then. He's just shy." Said Joey smiling at Charlie. "Plus, I guess he's looking out for me. He's sort of taken on a grandfathers role, as my dads not around now. I guess he's just making sure my new girlfriends not a monster raving loony."

"Oh, cheers hon. And what do you think the verdict is on that?"

"Well, he hugged you goodnight didn't he? So he can't think you're that bad." Joey giggled.

Charlie suggested they retired for the evening, as Joey would need sleep to keep her strength up for the compo. Joey locked the French doors, and switched off the kitchen and lounge lights, as they retired to the bedroom.


	109. Chapter 109

_Guys,_

_Many thanks for you reviews!! Hopefully this chapter will produce a few more!!_

_Take it easy,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 109.

"You know you look extremely hot in those jeans hon." Said Charlie, who was laying provocatively on the bed, with the quilt pushed onto the floor, waiting for Joey.

"You don't look so bad yourself babe." Said Joey, as she slowly approached the bottom of the bed.

"After the strip teases last night, I think we ought to undress each other tonight hon." Knowing full well what she had in mind for Joey under her t-shirt and jeans.

"If we must." Sighed Joey, suppressing a giggle, as she knelt on the bed, climbing on all fours until she was directly above Charlie.

She bent her head down and kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Who's going first then?" asked Joey, grinning at Charlie.

"Me." Said Charlie, wanting to keep Joey waiting for a bit longer.

Joey sat astride Charlie, as Charlie sat up to pull up Joeys t-shirt over her head. She threw it on the floor.

"Umm, I didn't think you were going to do that again?" said Joey giggling.

"Don't worry hon. I'll do a quick tidy up tomorrow morning before we leave for the compo." She kissed Joey hard on the lips, as she ran her hands over Joeys back, dragging her nails as she did. Joey squirmed under her touch. She moved her hands to Joeys front, and gently massaged her breasts through her bra fabric, the nipples already erect. She squeezed them gently through the material, sending quivers through Joey.

She moved her hands behind Joey again, and this time undid her bra, carefully taking it off, and once again throwing the item to the floor. She gazed adoringly at Joeys breasts. "You're so beautiful honey." She whispered huskily, before taking the right peak in her mouth. Joey groaned at the sensation of Charlies warm moist mouth on her nipple. Charlie played with her left nipple with her finger and thumb of her right hand. As she sucked and nibbled the right, she squeezed and twisted the left.

"God Charlie." Joey moaned.

Charlie flicked the right nipple with her tongue, and ran her palm over the left. She continued to tease Joey for a couple of minutes, enjoying the peaks getting harder for her. She broke off, and then gently pulled Joey down, then rolled her onto her back. She got up, kneeling on the bed at the side of Joey, and began to undo her jeans.

"How's baby Joey today?" she asked suggestively.

"Just fine thanks babe." Joey answered huskily.

Charlie got off the bed to pull Joeys jeans down, leaving Joey in only her knickers. She clambered back on the bed, laying to the right hand side of Joey, her head resting on her left elbow, placing her right hand on Joeys stomach. She drew a line along Joeys shooting star, and then lent over to lick it, dragging her tongue along it. Then she nibbled her way along it. Joey was giggling and wriggling about from the tickling sensation.

"Like that hon?" asked Charlie.

"Uh huh." Replied Joey.

"Do you think baby Joey would like me to do that too?" she raised her eyebrows at Joey.

"Uh huh." Replied Joey, wide eyed and grinning.

Charlie moved her right hand down from the star to baby Joey, dragging her nails down gently as she went. She pushed Joeys knickers down as she did so, so she could see the tattoo. She lent over and began to lick and kiss it, before taking a little nibble of it. Joey was squirming about, although she tried not to move too much, so Charlie wasn't disturbed with her task.

"Arrgghh Charlie." She uttered, gripping the sheets with both hands.

"Baby Joey like?" asked Charlie, looking up, her eyes wide and twinkling at Joey.

"Uh huh." Replied Joey.

Charlie stopped her playing, and placed her hand inside Joey knickers, as she began to gently rub her clit. She watched Joey, delighting in the faces she was pulling, as Charlie excited her. Charlie bent over and began to suck Joeys right nipple, causing Joey to groan once again.

As Joeys clit blossomed slightly, Charlie slowly moved her fingers down Joeys wet slit, teasing her, before moving them back up again. Joey opened her legs wider, to grant Charlie more room. Charlie kept building Joey up, and as she pushed her fingers into Joey, she felt Joeys wetness engulf her fingers, loving the warmth and softness that met her.

"You feel so good hon." Charlie whispered, taking her lips from Joeys breasts for a second.

Joey was gripping the sheets, as her body reacted to Charlies loving. As she approached her climax, as Charlies strokes became deeper and quicker, Joey frantically thrust her hips upwards to meet Charlies fingers.

Charlies stopped sucking her nipple, as she concentrated on her actions between Joeys legs, and as she began to rub Joeys clit harder with her thumb. She watched Joeys facial expressions, loving that she could make Joey feel like this.

"." Joey screamed, as the heat shot through her body, and her muscles began to twitch uncontrollably. She stopped thrusting her hips, as she arched her back, as her muscles clenched and she felt Charlies fingers gripped within her.

"Aaarrrggghhh." She uttered, as her orgasm pulsed through her, and slowly petered out. Charlie lent forward and kissed Joey hard on the lips, she smiled at her, although Joey still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see her. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Joey moved her left hand behind Charlies head, and pulled her down for a deep hard kiss. When she finally let go, and opened her eyes, Charlie was still grinning at her.

"God, Charlie." Was all she could muster.

As Joeys breathing returned to normal, Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers. She looked up at Joey, as she walked her fingers up Joeys tummy and up to her breasts. She did 'Joeys thing', and massaged Joeys breasts, and wiped Joeys juices on her nipples, before leaning over to once again suck and play with the hard peaks, tasting her lovers juices as she did so. Joey was wide eyed and still so turned on. She felt as though her nipples would explode, they were so hard. Charlie took a couple of minutes before she stopped, finally laying down on her side next to Joey, gently resting her arm over Joeys stomach, and resting her chin on Joeys shoulder.

Joey turned her head round to look at Charlie, their noses now touching, their eyes wide and twinkling at each other.

"Wow Charlie." She said giggling at her lover.

"You like?" Charlie smiled back at her.

"Uh huh." She replied. They kissed gently and lay resting like that for a few minutes, gazing adoringly into each other eyes, grinning at each other, kissing occasionally, while Joey got her energy back.

"Did I mention I love you Charlie?"

"You've not been able to say too much lately hon." Said Charlie giggling.

"Well, I love you Charlie Buckton. Very much." She said, looking at Charlie seriously.

"Well, I love you too Joey Collins. Very much." She replied smiling at her lover.

"I think it's my turn to undress you now babe." Joey said, looking at Charlie, and raising her eyebrows suggestively.


	110. Chapter 110

_Guys,_

_Charlies turn for some loving action now……._

_BTW, I've been thinking about Joey exertions, and I reckon that she needs to be doing some exercise, as she does need to keep fit, so I figured that she should just continue on as she is…I hope you all agree with me!!!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 110.

Joey rolled onto her side, and gently put her left hand up to Charlies face, smiling at her as she lent forward to kiss her slowly and deeply on the lips.

She moved her left hand onto Charlies hip, and pulled her body in closer, as she continued to kiss her. Charlie put her right arm around Joeys waist, and draped her right leg over Joey.

Joey pulled Charlies vest out of her jeans, and gently began to push it up her body. She gently pushed Charlie onto her back, as she pulled the material upwards. She broke off from the kiss, looking downwards, wanting to watch herself expose Charlies wonderful body. Charlie watched her face intently, waiting for a reaction to her underwear.

As Joey pushed the vest up, she revealed some red material.

"What's this babe? I don't think I've seen this one before." Joey asked grinning, her big brown eyes looking at Charlie, who remained looking innocently back at her.

"Well, keep going and you'll find out." She suggested.

Joey pushed the vest up over Charlies right breast, to reveal the very erotic, see through red embroidered bra. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, she looked from Charlies breast to her face, and back again, unable to speak.

Charlie grinned broadly. She got just the reaction she was hoping for.

"You like?" she asked, as Joey seemed unable to talk.

"Uh huh. I like. Lots." She replied, licking her lips and nodding at Charlie. She slowly pushed the vest right up, fully revealing Charlies breasts, and her erect nipples, which were clearly visible through the fabric. Joey bent down and gently bit the nipples gently through the bra. She stopped to pull Charlies vest off completely, chucking it on the floor. She resumed her attention to Charlie breasts, massaging them and playing with the nipples through the material.

She began to undo Charlies jeans, and got off the bed to pull them off, dropping them on the floor at the bottom of the bed. While she stood there, she took her own knickers off, kicking them across the room. She looked up at Charlie laying on the bed.

"God Charlie, you look bloody amazing." She stated, her jaw almost on the floor, her eyes smouldering. She stood admiring every inch of Charlie, as she lay on the bed in her totally see through underwear. Joey then crawled up the bed on all fours, between Charlies legs. She knelt down and put her hands on Charlies ankles. She smiled at Charlie, and watched her face as she ran them slowly up the outside of Charlies legs, causing Charlie to squirm and giggle, and some goose bumps to appear. Joey noticed Charlies nipples harden further against the red fabric, causing her eyes to widen and her lick her lips in anticipation.

When she reached her hips, she placed her hands on Charlies ankles again. This time she ran her hands up the inside of Charlies legs. Charlie bit her lip, and gulped, as Joeys hands moved slowly upwards. Joey lent forward, placing both hands either side of Charlies head. She kissed Charlie on the lips passionately. They kissed deeply, their tongues playing in each other mouths, eager to taste each other.

She then ran her tongue down over her chin, down her neck, across her right shoulder, then continued down over her breasts, pausing to tease the hard erect nipples through the material. She then ran her tongue over Charlies stomach, down to the edge of her knickers.

She knelt up again, and put her hands down either side of the knickers, and began to gently and slowly pull them down. She had her eyes glued to Charlies pelvis, eager to uncover the rest of Charlies body.

Charlie lifted her bum off the bed, so Joey could pull the knickers further down. As Joey pulled them passed her bum, Charlie lay back on the bed again. Joey edged down the bed, pulling the knickers down slowly with her. She stood up and pulled them off Charlies ankles, and dropped them on the floor. She once again stood admiring her lovers body on display in front of her. She knelt on the bottom of the bed, pushing Charlies legs apart, so she had enough room to get between them. She ran her tongue up the inside of Charlies right leg, as she ran her right hand up Charlies left leg. Charlie squirmed and squeaked under her touch. Joey continued to nibble and kiss Charlies inner right thigh. As Joey gradually got nearer to Charlies centre, she could wait no longer.

"Charlie, I want to touch you. I want to touch you now." Joey said huskily.

"God. Jo. Yes." Charlie murmured. "Touch me now. Please Jo." Charlie begged.

Joey lay down on her front on the bed. Her face opposite Charlies womanhood. Joey moved her right hand and gently rubbed Charlies clit. Charlie immediately gripped the sheets, and bent her legs, so her knees were at right ankles, and her feet were flat on the bed.

Charlie was wet already, and Joeys fingers glided easily along her slit. She played with Charlies clit, and blew her hot breath onto Charlies clit and slit as she did so. Charlie groaned in pleasure at the sensation.

After a few minutes of working Charlie up, Joey moved her head forward, and let her lips encase Charlies clit.

"Aarrggghhh. J..J..Joooeeyyyyy." Charlie stuttered at the warm sensation. She closed her eyes, gripped the sheets tighter, and curled her toes, as Joey began to gently rub her clit with her tongue, while keeping her lips clamped around her. Charlie was in heaven. This felt soooo good, Joey was soooo good.

As Charlie had lifted her legs, Joey manoeuvred her left arm under Charlies right leg, so she could place her hand on Charlies stomach, to try and keep her still, but also so she could touch and caress Charlies taut soft skin. She moved her right hand to Charlies left inner thigh, pushing it out slightly, to give her room to continue, as Charlies natural reaction had been to clench her legs together slightly.

Joey lifted her lips from Charlie, and let her tongue play with Charlies clit some more. She flicked it for a while, then rubbed her tongue on it hard, relishing the engorged effect she was causing. She moved her tongue up and down Charlies slit too, loving the taste of her lovers juices. After several minutes of this, Charlies moaning had become louder, her breathing deeper. Joey circled Charlies clit with her tongue, again and again, before once again licking it hard, again and again.

Joey moved her head further down, and gently pushed her tongue into Charlie, relishing the warmth she felt as she did so. She loved tasting Charlie, she was so sweet, Charlie tilted and lifted her bum off the bed slightly, which helped Joeys access. Joey continued to dip her tongue in and out of Charlie, pushing in as deep as she could go, while now using her right hand fingers to rub Charlies swollen clit to help bring her to orgasm.

Charlie was now almost at the point of no return, her head moving from side to side, her moans getting louder and louder, her wetness pouring out of her, her clit blossoming, as her arousal was beginning to peak.

"Jo, I'm....cum…." she tried to finish, but her words all but deserted her, as she screamed "JJJJJJOOOOOOEEEEEYYYYYYY."

Charlie clenched the sheets tightly, as a burning sensation ripped through her body, emanating from her core, shooting through every nerve ending. She arched her back, thrusting herself at Joey. Joey tried to steady her by holding her down with her left hand flat on her stomach.

Her muscles were shuddering, as Joeys fingers and tongue continued to pleasure her, as she rode out the climax Joey had built up for her.

Joey began to slow down her actions, as Charlie twitched under her touch, the last remnants of the orgasm passing through her.

As Charlies body stilled, Joey withdrew her tongue, and licked Charlie up her slit, before slowly running her tongue over Charlies swollen clit several times. She then ran her tongue up Charlies body, pausing at her hard erect nipples, before moving up her neck and chin, before finding a resting place on Charlie lips. They kissed hard, deep and passionately. Both pushing their tongues in each other mouths, tasting and rubbing them together. Charlie could taste and smell herself on Joey, and she was amazed at how that could make her feel so aroused.

Charlie wrapped her arms and legs around Joey, pulling her down on top of her.

They breathlessly broke from their kissing, and Joey lay on top of Charlie panting, her head resting into Charlies neck, while they both recovered. Charlie unwrapped her legs, so they were flat on the bed.

"God Joey." Charlie finally uttered. "That was just so...just so.…amazing."

"You like?" Joey giggled.

"Uh huh." Charlie replied, giggling back.

They lay silently for a couple more minutes, before Joey gently pushed herself off from Charlie.

"Shall I take your bra off now babe?"

"Yes hon." Charlie sat up allowing Joey to remove it, Joey examined it in her hands, wolf-whistled, and then threw it on the floor. Charlie laughed. "You liked it left on then hon?" she asked.

"Yes babe. It's very sexy, and I could see and touch everything I wanted to anyway. It just made it feel a bit naughtier when you were wearing it." Joey admitted.

"Naughty eh? I'm very glad you liked it." Charlie smiled teasingly at Joey. "I love you Jo." Charlie whispered.

"I love you too Babe." Joey whispered back, as she buried her head into Charlies neck.


	111. Chapter 111

_Guys,_

_Glad you enjoyed the CJ loving!!!!!!_

_Sorry, but only a short chapter today guys._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 111.

"Honey?" Charlie asked, as she played with Joeys hair.

"Umm, yes babe?" said Joey sleepily.

"I know we've never spoken about this before, and you can tell me to mind my own business or whatever, but….erm…."

Joey opened up her eyes, and lifted her head to face Charlie. "What babe? You can talk to me, or ask me about anything, you know that."

"Well, erm, last year when that psycho attacked you." She paused, glancing at Joey to gauge her reaction so far.

"Yes." She said, her eyes looking directly at Charlies.

"Well, she hurt you really badly didn't she. Not just erm…mentally… with what she did, but also physically."

"Yeah. Yeah she did." Said Joey sadly.

"Well, these scars." She said as traced her right index finger over one of the scars on Joeys ribs. "Do they still hurt you? Do you have any problems with your muscles or bones or anything where she hurt you? I mean, I know only too well that your shoulder can cause you jip, but is anything else a long term problem for you?"

"No babe. Just my shoulder. The scars are obviously long term, but some smaller ones have already disappeared, and some are still fading. But they don't hurt anymore."

"Good, I'm glad. Well I mean, I'm not glad you've got scars. I mean…"

"I know what you mean babe. And thank you for being concerned for me."

"I just can't bear it that she hurt you so badly." Said Charlie, almost beginning to cry, her eyes beginning to fill with salty water.

"Hey don't cry babe. I did enough of that last year to last me a lifetime." Joey said tenderly to Charlie. They pulled each other closer and Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek, as she put a hand behind her head, to pull it down onto her shoulder to comfort her.

"I love you Joey. And, I wish I'd been around this time last year to help you through it all." Charlie said, as a few tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm glad I was here to help you through the memorial service the other day."

"Shush, it's OK babe. You're here now. Besides, I'm glad you weren't around last year." Charlies eyes opened wide, staring at Joey.

"What?" she asked, not quite believing what she just heard Joey say. Joey looked up.

"Well, if you'd have been around, she might have…she might have hurt….or…or…even killed you as well. And where would I have been then?" Joey said quietly, her eyes welling up with tears. "It's bad enough that she killed my mum and dad and Brett. But if she'd have killed you as well, I really would have lost my head for good." Joeys hand gripped Charlies waist tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

"Oh, God, Joey, I never meant it like that. I just want to look after you, and make you safe. I just want to love and protect you."

"You do make me feel safe and loved. I don't know where I'd be without you Charlie." She said softly.

Joey got off the bed and picked the quilt up, and put it over Charlie, before joining her in bed. She switched off the bedside lamp, and they snuggled up together.

"Come here honey." Said Charlie, pulling Joey even closer to her, wrapping her in her arms, enveloping Joey in her warmth and love.

They entwined their legs, and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing tenderly on the lips, before snuggling up together again, and drifting off to sleep.


	112. Chapter 112

_Guys,_

_Just to let you know, I'm working away on Tuesday and Wednesday, so no updates on those days or Monday (travelling)._

_So just this one, then it'll be Thursday before the next instalment…..boo for work!!!_

_Still, gotta earn a crust eh!!??!!_

_Take it easy_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 112.

On Saturday morning, it was Charlies turn to make breakfast. She woke up with Joey spooning her. Charlies most favourite waking up position since they'd been together. Joey was holding her tightly, and resting her head in the back of Charlies neck. Charlie loved feeling Joeys warm breath on her skin.

Charlie was overcome with love, her heart swelling with joy, for she had truly never been so happy as she was with Joey. Joey made her feel so good. She was so beautiful and funny. She was so kind and thoughtful towards her. Joey treated her so well, and she loved her so much, that was obvious. Her lovemaking was amazing, Charlie had never felt so wanted. Joey gave her so much pleasure, acting selflessly, always wanting Charlie to enjoy it and cum. And Charlie felt the same towards Joey. She wanted to pleasure her, and make he climax. She sighed deeply, as she thought, not for the first time, how lucky they had been to find each other.

Charlie saw Joey as her rescuer, she'd managed to get inside Charlies heart, where no one else had ever been, and she'd brought Charlies 'human' side out of her. She'd woken her up from her 'unemotional slumber'. Charlie loved her for that.

She recounted their love making the previous evening with a wide smile. She loved how Joey reacted to her love making, and Charlie was more than happy to have pleasured Joey so much.

She blushed slightly, at the memories of the feelings invoked in her as Joey was making love to her. She remembered how she felt, and giggled like a school girl with a crush. She tried to stop herself, aware that Joey was still asleep, not wanting to disturb her with her chuckling.

"Umm, morning babe." Said Joey sleepily. "What's so funny?"

"Morning hon. It was nothing hon. Just me being silly."

"Come on babe, you woke me up, the least you can do is share the joke." She said, kissing Charlie on the shoulder.

Charlie turned around in Joeys arms. They were now nose to nose, looking directly into each others eyes, an arm draped over each others waists. Charlie blushed again, and bit her lip, grinning at Joey.

"Well, little Miss pink cheeks, you gonna tell me then?" Joey asked, grinning back at her, tickling her waist lightly.

Charlie giggled at Joeys words and squirmed at her tickling, blushing further. "Well, erm, I was just thinking…erm about last night." She said as she tucked Joeys hair behind her ear.

"What about last night?"

Charlie dropped her gaze away from Joeys eyes. "Well, I was just thinking erm." She raised her eyes again, to look into Joeys. "how great it was." She giggled again.

"Well that's good." Said Joey nodding at Charlie. "I thought it was pretty wonderful too." She said grinning widely.

"It may sound silly hon, but I feel like all the angst we've had during our relationship has now past. I feel like we've banished it all, especially after last nights love-fest." Said Charlie, blushing again.

"Blimey babe, that's very deep for this time in the morning." Stated Joey.

"I know, but I needed to tell you how I feel. You know I've never been open with anyone before, and yet I can be so open with you Jo."

"Yeah babe. I feel the same. I'm glad you're sharing your feelings with me. It makes us so much more closer. If that's possible." She smiled.

They both moved forward slightly, and kissed lightly on the lips. Smiling into the kiss. They both sighed, and cuddled each other, resting their heads on the bed, with their noses touching, legs entwined.

They stayed like that, dozing, until the alarm went off at 8am. Charlie got up, kissing a dozy Joey on the forehead, leaving her to wake up properly. She put her PJ's on and went to the kitchen. She prepared toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, yoghurt and fruit, OJ and coffee for them. She brought the tray into the bedroom. "Come on then sleepy head, get these patio doors open, it's a glorious day out there."

Charlie put the tray on the floor, and unlocked the patios doors, taking the tray out to the table, where she began to place the plates and cutlery out.

Joey mumbled, and dragged herself out from under the quilt. She put on her PJ's and joined Charlie on the patio. She kissed Charlie on the cheek, before sitting down.

"How can you always be this wide awake and chirpy in the mornings babe?" Joey laughed.

"Dunno. Just natural I guess."

"This looks lovely babe. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Again." She grinned suggestively at Joey.

Joey raised her eyebrows in reply, grinning back at Charlie. 'Charlie definitely is coming out of her shell.' Thought Joey. 'Lucky me!!'

They ate their breakfasts, and Charlie took the tray back to the kitchen. When she came back, she made Joey laugh, as she went round the bedroom picking up some of their clothes, and placing them in a pile by the wardrobe. She put her underwear in her suitcase, thinking she didn't want Rose to see it, and that she'd wash it herself when they got home.

"What?" asked Charlie, as she saw Joey watching her.

"Nothing babe. Nothing." Laughed Joey.

They got in the shower together, and had a quick wash and rinse down, before quickly getting dried off.

As they were getting dressed, Charlie got a reply to her text to Ruby. "Hey Jo, Rubes sends us her love, and says well done for yesterday, and good luck for today."

"Oh, that's lovely of her babe." Joey said, a bit taken aback by Rubys words.

Charlie could see that Joey was slightly embarrassed by them, and she smiled to herself. She walked over to Joey, and gave her a hug. "She likes you Jo. Let's be thankful for that, or it could be a nightmare for us." She kissed her on the cheek, walking back to continue getting dressed.

Joey was wearing black board shorts and a surfing top.

Charlie decided to wear black shorts, and a white loose shirt with large red floral prints on it. She wore a red bikini underneath just in case she got the opportunity to sunbathe.

"Right. You ready babe?" said Joey, having loaded her stuff in the car, and taken it out of the garage in preparation.

"Yep, I reckon." Charlie got in the car with her small rucksack, while Joey locked up. Then they set off for the compo.


	113. Chapter 113

_Guys,_

_Hooray, I'm back!! I could try and be funny and say "lucky you", but I won't bother!! Hee hee hee!!_

_Now, I must say I'm a little disappointed with getting only 3 reviews for chapter 112. Boo hoo hoo!! :-(_

_While 112 wasn't all 'action,' I thought it was real sweet._

_It seems you like my CJ 'loving' chapters best. Well, all I can say is that it's a good job I've got some more on the way then!!_

_Take it easy_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 113.

Joeys first heat was against Suzie Cole, a fairly experienced 25 year old from Perth. The heat was due to start at 11.10 am, so Joey left Charlie in the media tent at 10.30. Charlie wished her good luck, and gave her a peck on the cheek, and squeezed her hand as she got up herself.

Charlie had decided to go for a wander around the market stalls for half an hour, so she could buy some presents, extensively for Ruby.

She meandered around a few of the stalls, paying particular attention to one t-shirt stand. There were all sorts of t-shirts for sale, and you could even design your own, and have it printed while you waited.

She found an amusing t-shirt for Joey, it was navy blue, with pale blue writing on the front, which said "BACK OFF" at the top, and underneath on two lines in small letters, "my other half's a cop."

There were loads of t-shirts with animal photos printed on them. She bought a t-shirt for herself, which she thought she'd enjoy wearing in the diner when she got home, especially for Coleen.

Her skinny t-shirt was olive green with a picture of a very cute baby kangaroo on it, above which were "I {Heart shape}". She'd wear it tonight at home, she thought smiling, as a surprise for Joey.

She rummaged around for a suitable t-shirt for Ruby, eventually finding a black skinny one with a white "Whatever" written on it. She thought that was quite amusing, and hoped Ruby would too.

She had a look at a jewellery stall. They sold all sorts of necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, keyrings. There were leather, beaded, metal, wooden, shell, bone and teeth ones. Every sort you could imagine.

She bought Ruby a blue and white beaded and bone bracelet and necklace, which was 'the thing' it seemed, to have. She noticed nearly all the surfers wearing beaded or boned leather bracelets, including Joey, who had several. Joeys were all different designs that she swapped around. Joey also wore leather corded necklaces and bracelets, with various attachments on. Charlie had a look around to see if she could see one she liked, to buy for Joey. She didn't see anything she wanted to buy from that stall, but there were plenty of other ones around.

Joey also had a quite a few different rings, which she wore everyday, mainly silver or black, with various engravings or designs on. She had ones with surfboards on, lizards, sharks, waves, tribal patterns, and so on. Charlie was looking for one a bit different. But nothing caught her eye.

She moved onto the next jewellery store, and her eyes suddenly widened when she saw an ideal little present for Joey. She quickly purchased it, feeling very pleased with herself. She also bought a gift box to put it in, as it was going to be an especially important present.

She bought a thumb ring for Joey too, a silver one with a tribal pattern on that looked quite cool, Charlie thought.

She checked her watch, it was time to make her way back to the media tent, to watch Joeys heat.

Charlie found a seat with a table again. As she watched Joeys heat start. Joey was the first to catch a wave, and she looked pretty good. The tricks and turns she did were very accomplished.

The commentator seemed quite enthused about the performance too. Charlie was happy.

Then Suzie went. Charlie was watching her intently, and when Suzie had finished, Charlie had decided, in her very inexperienced mind, that Joey had won the heat. Charlie thought Joeys performance was better, simply from a bystanders point of view. She sat there, biting her lip until the judges decision went up on the board, and it was announced over the tannoy.

Charlie was correct. Joey had indeed won the heat. Charlie was over the moon, inwardly shouting 'Yes, yes, yes!!' outwardly grinning broadly.

As Charlie sat there waiting for Joey, Tracey noticed Carol Long approach Charlie. Carol took Charlies security pass in her hand, looking at the details on it. "Well hello Charlie. Lovely to meet you." She smiled seductively.

"Excuse me." Said Charlie, grabbing back her pass. Eyeing Carol warily.

"I'm Carol, pleased to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"Yeah. I know who you are." Charlie responded, without shaking her hand. Charlie had to admit the girl was stunningly attractive close up. Not her type, but still attractive.

Carol didn't seem to notice Charlies tone. It didn't knock her off her stride at all. "Oh good. That's a good start then. I'm glad that's out the way. I must say, you're absolutely stunning Charlie. Are you with anyone?"

"Yes." Said Charlie.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"I'm with my girlfriend." She said, knowing full well she was winding her up, as she could be against Joey in the heat tomorrow.

"And who might that be Charlie?" Carol persisted.

"I'm sure you know full well that my girlfriends Joey Collins."

"Oh, Joey eh." She said, pretending not to have known. "That's good, it would have been more of a challenge if you'd been with a guy. You know, if you get fed up of just looking real pretty hanging off her arm, then I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." She suggested, looking Charlie up and down.

"Sorry?" asked Charlie.

"Well, if you want to hang around with someone who's going places, rather than a has-been, then you can jump ship and climb aboard my boat right now gorgeous." She said leaning forwards, much closer towards Charlie.

"You've got a very high opinion of yourself, and would you mind moving out of my personal space please." Said Charlie sternly. Cop mode kicking in.

"Nothing wrong with being honest about what you think, and what you want. And I want you Charlie." She said looking Charlie up and down again. "I do like an older woman." She whispered huskily at Charlie, while leaning in further.

"Such a shame for you that older women don't go for school kids then." Charlie shot back at her, pushing her on the shoulder, to get her away from her. Charlie was gob-smacked at the cheek of the teenager. "And, in which case, I'll be honest shall I?"

"Sure."

"Well, I won't be leaving Joey for anyone. So I suggest you leave me alone, and stop winding me or Joey up, unless you want a smack in the mouth." Said Charlie, as she got up and walked away, leaving Carol staring after her open mouthed, not used to being turned down very often. Charlie walked over to Tracey, who was also waiting for Joey to come back after her heat.

"Met Carol now then I see." Said Tracey.

"Yeah. She's a laugh isn't she. The cocky little madam."

"She sure is. Now you know why I smacked her one."

"Yeah, I sure do. Although I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that." Charlie said, joking about her job with Tracey. They laughed together.

Twenty minutes later, Joey had finished being interviewed, and they went to get a bite to eat.

They both had a chicken pasta salad, a coffee and Joey had a banana. They sat together and chatted, Charlie showed Joey what she'd bought for Ruby.

"Very apt babe." Said Joey about the t-shirt, smiling. "I think she'll like it."

"I can't really show you anything else, it's a surprise."

"Oh. You're not fair." Said Joey pouting.

They discussed the next heat and opponent, one Fran Bailey. Joey told Charlie that Fran was a 6 foot 2 inch American surfer, and would therefore be easy for Charlie to identify, as she was the tallest competitor in the compo.

There was a quick turnaround of the next heat, as it was at 1.30 pm, so after a while together, Joey again went to prepare for the heat, while Charlie went back to the stalls, to look round a few more.

This time she bought a baseball hat for herself. Although it was from a different stall, it matched her t-shirt perfectly. It was olive green with a baby kangaroo on the front. She loved it. She'd be wearing that round the Bay when they got home too, to show how proud of and how much she loved Joey.

She stumbled across another stall selling odd and kinky pieces of jewellery. Charlie giggled as she looked through the piercing selection of kinky bits and bobs, thinking to herself it was amazing what some people would wear.

Then she laughed when she saw a leather cord bracelet and necklace, both with silver mini handcuffs as links within the cord chains. She bought them both for Joey, hoping she'd like them and find them amusing.

She quickly looked at a stall selling underwear, and bought a couple of pairs of knickers for herself and Joey.

Charlie now had a couple of plastic bags of shopping goodies, as it all wouldn't fit into her rucksack.

She quickly scooted back to the tent, to watch Joey on the big screen. The camera picked up Fran out to sea, and she was indeed a very tall woman. Fran was the first to catch a wave, and Charlie again watched intently as Fran did some lovely turns and tricks. Charlie thought they were on a par with Joeys earlier round of the day. Then she watched with wide eyes as her girlfriend began paddling and jumped up on the board. 'Come on Joey.' She willed her. 'Come on hon. You can do it.'

Joeys tricks were outstanding this time. The easy way she moved round the board, she looked so natural. Everyone was right, she was a natural born surfer, even Charlie could see that now. She'd been watching quite a few of the heats over the past couple of days, trying to pick up snippets and ideas of the moves and turns that they could use. And Charlie could tell that Joey was something special.

The results were finally entered on the board, and no surprise, Joey had won again. Charlie was elated. That means they'd be back for at least the first heat on Sunday, and that in Joeys first compo for a year, she was in the last sixteen!! That was excellent news, it would boost her ranking, and give her more confidence for the next compo.

The only draw back, was the possibility she would face Carol in her first heat tomorrow. Charlie was beginning to get worked up about the girl again now.

When Joey came back to the media tent, she was interviewed for longer this time. As she'd qualified for Sundays heats, the interest in her had grown within the media section. There was a possibility she could go further in the compo, so that created a need for more interviews and photos.

When she eventually finished, she apologised to Charlie, as she had to hang around too long.

"Nonsense hon, you have to advertise yourself don't you. It's fine. Anyway, I'm really proud of you." She said kissing her on the cheek, and grinning broadly at her.

"Thanks babe."

"No worries hon. The girl done good." Replied Charlie, laughing.

"Come on babe, lets go get my stuff out the lockers and go home." suggested Joey. "Well, if you've finished all your shopping that is." She giggled, eyeing Charlies bags.

"Oi. Don't take the pee, or you won't get your prezzies."

"Oh, in that case. Can I carry your bags for you babe?" Joey asked, trying to look genuine.

"Oh dear, you'd better watch it hon, you're treading on thin ice now." They walked off to the changing rooms giggling away to each other.


	114. Chapter 114

_Guys,_

_Thanks for your reviews in the last 24 hours!!! Much appreciated!!!_

_Hopefully, you'll all find this chapter slightly amusing._

_As ever, thank you for reading._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 114.

When they got home, and took their stuff to their bedroom, Joey told Charlie to strip down to her bikini, and gave her a surfing vest to put on over the top.

"What's going on hon?" Charlie asked.

"I've got a surprise for you." Grinned Joey. Charlies eyes grew wide with anticipation.

She led her out to the garden, locked the door, and told her to shut her eyes. She led her down to the bottom of the garden, and said. "Surprise, you can open your eyes now babe."

Charlie squealed. "OMG Joey. Can we have a go?"

"Of course, that's the idea. I'll go first, then you can have a go. OK." Charlie nodded eagerly.

Joey had asked Hugh to arrange for her to hire a jet-ski for the Saturday afternoon and evening. It'd been left, parked up at the bottom of her garden. She took a photo of it. She handed Charlie a life jacket, and put one on herself. Then she got on and started the engine.

"Climb aboard babe." Joey smiled at Charlie. Charlie straddled the machine, and held tightly onto Joey. Joey turned around and took another photo, this time of Charlie posing on the back. She careful wrapped the camera into a plastic bag, to keep it dry in case they fell off, and put it in her pocket with the key, zipping the pocket up. "Ready babe?"

"Chocks away!!" shouted Charlie, laughing into Joeys ear.

Joey opened up the throttle, and they slowly pulled away. Charlie gripped Joey tighter as she accelerated away. Her arms wrapping around Joeys waist, and her legs squeezing against Joeys thighs slightly. Joey loved feeling Charlies bear legs against her own, rubbing against her as the Jet-ski bobbled along.

Joey had to adhere to speed limits and stick to the right hand side of the channel, as she headed out to open water. Even so, Charlie was enjoying the ride. Joey was telling her the various sights along the water on the way.

As they reached the opening of the channel, Joey told Charlie to hold on tight. She felt Charlie grip her tighter, and she let rip on the throttle. The jet-ski sped off, jumping in the air over the oncoming waves. Charlie was squealing in Joeys ear. The waters spray was splashing over them both. They were bounced off the seat several times as Joey drove the jet-ski out to sea.

Joey booked the jet-ski as she remembered the effect of the rib on Charlie, when they were on their way to the secluded beach for the day. She wanted them to have a bit of fun time in Brisbane, as she was slightly worried that Charlie may get bored. But on the contrary, Charlie was really enjoying being at the compo. Joey was pleased that Charlie was getting used to Joeys 'working' life. Still, it was great that they were having such fun together.

"Faster hon." Shouted Charlie, as her hair whipped out behind her. Joey laughed as Charlie egged her on. Joey went faster, and darted left and right, throwing the jet-ski around in the sea. They darted one way then the next, almost falling off several times. Charlie was squealing all the time. Joey enjoyed Charlies arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She slowed down, pointing the jet-ski towards the shore. When she'd reached the calmer, shallower water, she stopped the machine, and she turned to look at Charlie.

"Fancy a go?" she smiled.

"Yeah, you bet!!" said Charlie, smiling back wildly at Joey.

They carefully changed positions, Charlie kept sitting down, as Joey stood up and moved behind her, careful not to topple them over. She sat down, and edged up close behind Charlie, putting her chin on Charlies shoulder. She kissed her on the cheek, and said. "Right babe, start button there, throttle here, brake here. It's all yours." She wrapped her arms around Charlie. "Let's try going up and down this calmer water first, then when you're happy, we can go out a bit further."

"Erm hon?"

"Yes babe?" said Joey innocently.

"I can't concentrate if you do that."

"Do what babe?"

"Joey!!"

"OK." Sighed Joey, sniggering into Charlies neck. She removed her hands from under Charlies life jacket, from off of Charlies breasts. Charlies erect nipples were now pressing against the fabric of her bikini under her touch. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist instead. "Ready now?" asked Joey giggling.

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Charlie chuckling. "But don't forget what you were just doing. I think we'll need to regroup later."

"If you insist. It'll be my pleasure."

"I do. And it'll be my pleasure too." Charlie gently twisted the throttle. They began to move forward. She twisted it further, and then they lurched forward, and came to a halt, as she stalled the engine. "Oh no." said Charlie.

"Don't worry babe. Press the red button again." The engine started again. Charlie took off, and began to drive up and down the shoreline, doing wide turns as she doubled back on herself. After ten minutes, Joey said. "Right. Let's go hit a few bigger waves shall we?" happy with Charlies progress.

Charlie directed the jet-ski into deeper water, and squealed as she began to drive it through some bigger oncoming waves, the water splashing over them, and the jet-ski jumping into the air. "Yiipppeeee." She screamed, as they speedily bobbled through the water.

After an hour of messing around, Joey said "we'd better get back babe. You wanna drive home?"

"Can I?"

"Of course babe. You'll just have to watch the speed limit, and obey the rules of the channels, but I'll tell you what to do OK."

Charlie proceeded home, with Joey directing her. She couldn't believe they'd been out for nearly 3 hours. She'd had so much fun, and the time had passed so quickly.

When they got home, Rose and Hugh had already arrived to start the dinner, and do a bit of tidying up in the garden.

When Charlie stopped the jet-ski, Joey got off, and told Charlie to stay on it while she took a photo of her in the driving seat.

Joey then saw Hugh in the garden, doing a bit of tidying up. She called to him, and asked him if he'd kindly take a photo of them on the jet-ski together.

He came over, and took a few photos of the happy couple. They thanked him and told him they'd see them in a bit.

Joey helped Charlie off, and they walked back into the house, hand in hand, to have a Jacuzzi, giggling as they went.

"Oh, that was just great fun." Said Charlie, giggling as they sat in the Jacuzzi, the plentiful bubble bath suds bobbing around the tub. "Thanks hon."

"You're welcome. It was a laugh wasn't it."

"I've never been on a jet-ski before."

"Well, when we get back to the Bay, perhaps we could hire one each sometimes, and go out for a ride."

"Sounds good hon." Said Charlie smiling at Joey.

They finished their bath together and got dried and started getting dressed for dinner. Charlie didn't get dressed straight away, as she didn't want Joey to see what she was going to wear.

She gave Joey her 'BACK OFF' t-shirt, which she found highly amusing, and put on for the evening, along with a pair of blue jeans. "You've done it now babe. Everyone will know I'm all yours when we get home." she said, really happy that Charlie was really comfortable with their openness.

"Well I should hope so. Like the t-shirt says, everyone else can 'back off' can't they." She confirmed. "Anyway, that's not all your pressies. I've got these as well." She said eagerly handing them over, hoping Joey would like them.

Joey peeked into the little bags, and put her fingers into one bag, pulling out the bracelet. Joey really liked it. "Very original babe. Thank you." She laughed. She put it on straight away.

She put her hand into another bag, and pulled out the thumb ring. "Hey babe, cool. I love the design. Thanks." She put that on. It fitted perfectly. Charlie was pleased.

She finally pulled the necklace out, and laughed. "Hey, you're definitely putting your mark on me babe."

Charlie wondered if she'd been too OTT. "I hope you don't mind them hon." She said looking concerned that she'd gone too far.

"No I don't babe." She said hugging Charlie. "They're lovely. Thank you. I love that you've got me some really great things." She kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"I'm glad you like them hon." Said Charlie, pleased with her choices.

"Hey, it's a pity you didn't bring your life size set with you." Joey giggled.

"Wait until we get home then hon." Said Charlie giggling back.

"You'd better put some clothes on babe, or we'll be needing another shower in a minute." Said Joey, eyeing Charlies magnificent naked body, completely on show to her.

"You go ahead. I'll follow in a minute."

Charlie had been careful not to let Joey see her put her clothes on, so she waited until Joey had left the bedroom to put her purple underwear set on, before she put her olive 'I {Heart shape}' Joey t-shirt on. She wore a black short skirt to compliment the green t-shirt. The skirt finished half way down the top of her legs, and showed off her legs beautifully.

Charlie left the bedroom and joined Joey and Hugh on the terrace.

Joe looked up as she passed Charlie a bottle of beer. She noticed her skirt, licking her lips as she took in her girlfriends long slender and toned legs. As her eyes moved upwards, she stared at the new t-shirt, and Charlie watched as her smile spread all over her face, and into her eyes. She moved her eyes upwards, and looked directly into Charlies. They twinkled at Charlie. Charlie winked at her, and gave her a big smile back.

Charlie sat down next to Joey on the bench, and interlaced their fingers. Looking down at their hands as she did so.

"I love the t-shirt babe." Said Joey softly, smiling at Charlie.

"I hoped you might." Said Charlie back quietly.

They took a swig of beer each. Before Charlie began to talk to Hugh.

"Thanks for arranging the hire of the jet-ski Hugh. It was great fun."

"You're very welcome Charlie. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a demon speeder Hugh. I'll have to watch my step." Joey laughed.

Rose had prepared a lovely lasagne for dinner, followed by a sherry trifle. It was a delicious feast.

While they were eating dinner, they chatted about Joeys heats, and the heats tomorrow. They were all really pleased that it was going so well for Joey.

Charlie and Rose loaded the dishwasher, and came back out to the table. Charlie moved her chair closer to Joeys, and she took her right hand in her left hand, resting them on her leg. Joey stroked Charlies bare leg with her thumb. Moving it in slow circles. Loving the feel of her soft skin. Charlie gulped, at the electric jolt that sent through her. She was once again astounded at the feelings she got from the slightest touch from Joey. She felt her nipples harden, and hoped that Rose or Hugh didn't notice.

They all started to chat about Rose and Hughs life together. Charlie was eager to find out more about them. After all, they were really close to Joey, and she was keen to get to know them both more.

Charlie loved finding out about Hughs life in the fire service. As he was also in a 'public' uniform, she found out she had something in common with him, so was able to chat to him more, and she found out that he was not as standoffish as he first was with her.

Joey had already told her that it was because he was a shy man, and probably thought she was very attractive, which why he so was quiet around her.

Hugh told them some funny stories about his time at work, and Charlie told them some of her stories. Joey enjoyed hearing the tales that Charlie was sharing, as she'd not heard many before. She sat there, wide eyed, taking in every word as Charlie spoke.

After another hour, at 9.30 pm Rose and Hugh left for the evening. They all said "goodnight" to each other, and Joey and Charlie waved them off from the front door.

After Joey had locked up, they retired to the bedroom, Charlie walking slowly, leading Joey by the hand. She looked behind her at Joey, smiling at her suggestively.


	115. Chapter 115

_Guys,_

_Glad you liked the prezzies and jet-skiing, hopefully you'll like this chapter too!!_

_BTW - Could someone arrange to send some sunshine up here from the Southern Hemisphere?? We're in desperate need of it, cos we're bloody freezing here in the good old UK!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 115.

Charlie pulled Joey gently along the corridor into their bedroom. She turned around and walked backwards, still pulling Joey, smiling seductively at her. Joey smiled back, gleefully following her sexy girlfriend towards their bed.

Charlie pulled the quilt off the bed, then lay down on the bed, pulling Joey down with her. They lay side by side, with a hand on each others hips, grinning broadly at each other.

Charlie moved her head to within centimetres of Joeys. "Well, do you remember what you promised to resume earlier?" she whispered huskily.

"Uh huh. How could I forget?" Joey nodded.

"Well, I think that now's the time to make good on it." Said Charlie smiling.

"OK then. Don't mind if I do." Joey grinned wildly.

They both lent forward and let their lips touch briefly. They moved their heads backwards. Joey smiled and looked down at Charlies t-shirt. "You know, these t-shirts you bought are really great. I love them."

"Good. I love them too." She paused. "I love you too Joey."

"I love you too babe." Joey looked up, she lent forward and captured Charlies lips with her own. It was a slow deep kiss, expressing their total love for each other. Moving their soft moist lips gently against each others.

They paused briefly, to take a breath, then resumed. Both slowly moving their tongues against and along each others lips. They nibbled each other lips and opened their mouths, allowing the other entry to gently use their tongues. They pushed their heads forward pressing their lips together closer.

Joey moved her right hand from Charlies hip to the hem of her skirt. She broke off from their kiss. "God Charlie, you look so sexy in this skirt. Your legs are just so exquisite. I love touching them." She added huskily, "Like this." as she moved her hand under the skirt. She lightly ran her fingers in circles over Charlies skin, tickling her where she touched her.

"God Joey." Charlie gasped.

"You like?" Joey said, her eyes wide with desire.

"Uh huh." Said Charlie as she nodded.

Joey slowly pushed her hand up Charlies smooth warm soft skin, and she gently massaged and squeezed Charlies bum.

"You know, when I touched your leg after dinner, I just wanted to take you there and then. When I noticed your nipples, God, I just wanted to strip you off and take them in my mouth." Joey admitted.

A warm feeling of need and love swept through Charlie. "God Joey. You did notice my nipples. I hope Hugh didn't. I was worried he may have." Charlie blushed.

"Well I noticed, and that's all we need to worry about." Joey laughed.

"I guess. You know, you say and do the most amazing things to me. You make me feel so happy and warm and fluffy inside." Charlie said quietly.

"I don't babe." said Joey shyly. "I just say what I feel. How you make me feel. And what I want to do to you. That's all babe."

"You're just so open, so honest to me. You just make me feel, well, just so, well just so loved." She said shyly.

"That's because you are loved. Deeply. You know that Charlie."

"Yeah, I do." She replied smiling and nodding happily at Joey. "You know I love you so much too." She said, as she brushed her hand against Joeys cheek.

"Uh huh." Replied Joey, closing her eyes and moving her head slightly to kiss Charlies palm.

Charlie moved her head forward, pulling Joeys head towards her, so she could claim Joeys lips again. Their slow kissing resumed, neither of them wanting to rush their lovemaking tonight.

Joey shifted her position, pushing her right leg between Charlies, pulling Charlies left leg up slightly.

Joey continued to gently massage Charlies bum. Charlies hand remained on Joeys hip, holding her lover tight.

After a few minutes of these gentle actions, Joey moved her hand from under Charlies skirt, and pushed her hand under Charlies t-shirt. Charlie mirrored her actions and she too put her hand under Joeys t-shirt. They kept kissing gently.

They stroked each others sides softly. Slowly moving their hands upwards, to gently massage each others breasts.

They could feel each others arousal under their touch, their nipples erect and hard, pressing against the confines of their underwear. They both moaned under their own arousal.

Charlie gently pushed up Joeys t-shirt, now eager to release her lovers breasts from her bra, so she could pay more attention to them.

Joey sat up, to allow Charlie to pull her t-shirt it off, then she pulled Charlies t-shirt up and off. They both threw them on the floor.

"Hey, purple tonight then babe." Stated Joey softly, her eyes taking in Charlies sexy underwear.

"Yeah, you like?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded and smiled appreciatively. She lay down on her back, Charlie lent on her elbow, as she ran her left hand over Joeys exposed skin. She lay her left leg over Joeys.

Charlie started at the top of her jeans, and ran her hand over Joeys taut stomach, enjoying watching Joeys face as she squirmed slightly under her delicate tickling touch. She moved her hand up slowly, over Joeys ribcage, before beginning to massage her right breast through her bra. Her nipple was hard, exciting Charlie. She lent over and kissed the top of Joeys breasts that were exposed over the top of her bra. Her finger and thumb pinched Joeys nipple between them. She kissed Joey up her neck, over her chin, and once again claimed her lips. Joey moved her right hand behind Charlies head and pulled her down harder towards her. She put her left arm around Charlies waist pulling her body in closer too.

Joey then gently massaged Charlies breast through her bra with her right hand. Loving the feeling of the hard peak through the material. She kept her left hand behind Charlies back, moving her fingers in circles in the small of Charlies back.

"We need to get this underwear off hon." Charlie said between her kisses.

Joey moved her right hand behind Charlies back too, and undid the clasp on her bra. She pulled the straps down Charlies arms, her eyes growing wider as she slowly uncovered Charlies beautiful full breasts, and their hard erect nipples.

"God Charlie." Was all she could muster, as she admired her lover. Charlie sat up and took the bra off completely, throwing it on the floor, feeling so warm inside at Joeys reaction to her nakedness.

Joey gently pushed Charlie onto her back, and began to play with her nipples. She sucked and tongued the right, while she squeezed and gently pinched the left. Charlie groaned under Joeys actions, arching her back slightly, as her breasts and nipples grew more sensitive with Joeys loving.

Joey eventually moved her lips slowly up Charlies chest, up her neck, and over her chin, nibbling and butterfly kissing as she went, before claiming her lips once again.

Joey then sat up and Charlie undid her bra clasp, before taking it off, and throwing it across the room. She gently pushed Joey onto her back, and gentle massaged her right breast with her left hand.

"You're nipples are so hard honey." She said smiling, as she claimed the left peak in her mouth. Joey groaned when Charlies warm mouth began to suck her, and tease her with her tongue. Charlies left hand continued to tweak her right nipple, and massage her right breast softly.

"I can't wait any longer babe. I want you now Charlie." Joey uttered breathlessly. She moved her hands to Charlies zip on the side of her skirt, as Charlie moved her hands to the buttons on Joeys jeans. They quickly undid them, and began to pull the clothes off each other. Charlies skirt came off easily as Joey tugged it down her long legs and threw it on the floor. A giggling Charlie had to get off the bed to tug off Joeys jeans, before leaving them to drop on the floor at the bottom of the bed. She quickly dived back on the bed next to Joey. Both of them giggling with each other. "I like your purple matching knickers babe. I love the lacy edges. Very sexy." Said Joey, as she ran her fingers around the edges of them, tickling Charlie as she went. She rubbed Charlie between the legs, over her knickers, as Charlie did the same to her. They kissed tenderly as they did so.

"Umm, I've never seen you in a thong before hon." Charlie licked her lips, looking at Joey, lifting her eyebrow. "very sexy." Joey smiled.

They resumed their kissing, the gentle rubbing and teasing between the legs continuing. They both were working each other up slowly, enjoying the gentle caressing kissing they were sharing.

Charlie broke off their kissing, and whispered huskily in Joeys ear. "Touch me now Jo" as she began to pull Joeys thong down, as she wanted to touch Joey too.

Joey didn't need to be asked twice, she began to quickly pull down Charlies knickers and threw them on the floor.

Joey ran her hand over Charlies taut stomach and slowly down towards her goal, moving her fingers down through Charlies hair, before her right index finger came to rest on Charlies clit. Charlie gasped and opened her legs wider, eager for Joey to have as much access as she could give her.

Charlie moved her left hand down between Joeys legs. Her finger came in contact with Joeys clit, and she applied gentle pressure, as she watched Joeys facial expression reaction.

Joey teased Charlie, by keeping her finger on her clit, and only moving it very slightly backwards and forwards.

Charlie moved her fingers along Joeys slit, unable to resist the need to touch Joey, and feel her arousal under her fingers. They slid easily along Joey, her wetness already present, after their slow build up to the pleasure they were seeking. She brought them back and rubbed Joeys clit, causing Joey to moan into her neck. "God, Charlie." Joey nibbled Charlies neck, wanting to make her purr, a noise and reaction that made Joey so excited herself.

Charlie closed her eyes as she felt Joeys wet lips make contact with her neck. She loved it when Joey nibbled her skin. She loved feeling her warm breath on her skin too. She gulped, and then began quickening her own stroking off Joey, moving her fingers up and down Joeys wet slit, trying to build up her lover.

Joey couldn't resist Charlie any longer. She slowly slid her fingers down Charlies slit, and found more of Charlies wonderful juices awaiting her fingers. She mirrored Charlies fingers as they both pleasured each other.

She stopped nibbling Charlie briefly to whisper, "Charlie, do you want me? Do you want me now Charlie?"

"God, yes Jo. I want you now." Joey smiled into Charlie neck, resuming her nibbling and kissing, as she slid her fingers from Charlies clit down to Charlies centre. She slowly pushed her fingers into Charlie, relishing the wetness and warmth she encountered. Charlie moaned softly, as Joey began to move her fingers in and out of Charlie.

Charlie moved her fingers downwards, and entered Joeys awaiting centre. Joey paused momentarily, as she felt Charlie push into her, and as her lover began to slowly push her fingers in and out.

Joey moved her head up, and ran her kisses up Charlies neck and captured her lips. She looked at Charlie as they kissed, her big blue eyes brimming with desire for her. They smiled into their kiss, once again both of them using all their efforts to keep the pace slow and deliberate, determined to relish every moment, and build up each other slowly.

They were both concentrating hard, smiling at each other, looking into each others eyes, kissing occasionally, holding each other close with their other arms behind each others backs.

They continued to build each other, their breathing now becoming quicker, their faces now flushed due to their arousal and the efforts they were expending.

Their thumbs circled each others clits, while their fingers continued to pump each other slowly and deeply, running along each others slits every so often.

Joey kissed Charlie passionately, deep and hard, before she uttered "Charlie I'm almost there."

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled at Joey, as she now increased the depth and pace of her fingers, and the pressure of her thumb on Joeys clit.

They felt their lovers clit swelling, their bodies begin to twitch against each other. Joey pulled Charlie in closer with her left arm, "I want to feel our bodies against each other as we cum babe." Charlie nodded in understanding, and she too pulled Joey closer with her right arm.

They both felt the familiar warm feeling emanate from between their legs, and gradually spread out through their bodies. They began to shudder slightly as muscle contractions began to build up their ferocity, as their clits began to swell further, and become more sensitive.

Joey kissed Charlie hard again, as she pulled her closer, and moved her fingers yet faster and deeper within Charlie, as she was on the verge of cuming herself.

"Charlie, I'm cuming." She gasped out. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH", she groaned through clenched teeth into Charlies neck, as her body trembled and rocked against Charlies, her muscles clenching Charlies fingers as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. Her clit grew and she bit Charlie gently on the neck, as Charlie circled her clit and rubbed it gently, enjoying feeling the aroused nub under her thumb.

As she felt and watched Joey ride her orgasm, Charlie too reached her climax. Her body tensed, as she felt waves of pleasure pulse through her. Her body arched and flexed against Joeys, as her muscles clenched Joeys fingers, she screamed her lovers name "JJJJJOOOOOOEEEEEEEYYYYYYY." Her body jolted with the intensity of her climax, Joey prolonging it further by gently circling her swollen clit, as it throbbed under her touch.

Joey smiled as she watched Charlies face contort with pleasure as she came, and then began to kiss her all over her neck. She whispered softly "I love you Charlie" in between her kisses, before her head came to rest nestling in Charlies neck, her warm breath tickling Charlies skin.

As Charlies body gradually came to rest against Joeys, she got her voice back, whispering breathlessly in Joeys ear "God I love you too Jo."

They both withdrew their fingers, and Joey pulled Charlie in closer to her, wrapping her right arm around her now too. Joey edged her right leg between Charlies, as she continued to nestle into her neck. Charlie wrapped her left arm around Joeys waist pulling her close too.

They lay still for several minutes, getting their breaths back, holding each other close, Joey occasionally kissing and nibbling Charlies neck. Smiling as Charlies groaned either "umm" or "arr" or "Joey" and squeezed her slightly every time she did it.

Joey eventually lifted her head up, and looked at Charlie, their eyes twinkling at each other, full of love and sated passion.

Joey smiled at Charlie and said "that was…erm…intense."

Charlie smiled back broadly, "It certainly was." Agreed Charlie. They kissed tenderly.

"Let go a sec babe, I'll get the quilt." Charlie reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around Joey. Joey hopped out the bed, and picked up the quilt, throwing it gently over Charlie, before switching off the main light and jumping back into bed herself. Charlie met her in the middle of the bed, and they wrapped their arms and legs around each other.

"Night hon. I love you." Charlie said softly.

"Night babe. I love you too."

They kissed each other tenderly, and snuggled down together under the quilt.


	116. Chapter 116

_Guys,_

_I'm still waiting for some warm weather…….please!!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 116

When Joey woke up on Sunday morning, she had Charlie still wrapped up in her arms, although now she was spooning Charlie.

She smiled to herself and sighed deeply. She was so happy. She was having such a great compo, and here she was in bed, waking up after another evening of wonderful love making, with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, who also happened to be her girlfriend, who she also happened to be madly in love with, who also happened to be madly in love with her. Could life be any more perfect? She thought happily to herself.

She was thrilled that her relationship with Charlie was progressing so very well. Even after such a short period of time together, they'd come to mean so much to each other.

She kissed Charlie softly on the shoulder, careful not to wake her, and gently pulled her slightly closer and tighter towards her, relishing her warm soft skinned body against her own.

She loved holding Charlie while she was sleeping. She was so beautiful, that Joey could just spend hours laying there watching and holding her.

Some 20 minutes later, the alarm began to beep at her, spoiling her blissful thoughts. She carefully moved Charlie as she began to stir, and reached over to switch the alarm off.

Then she got up to get breakfast, having whispered into Charlies ear, telling her what she was going to do, before she left their bed.

When she got to the kitchen, she noticed how wet and windy it was outside. She smiled.

As it was wet and most probably cold outside, she decided to make porridge and boiled eggs for breakfast. She popped the bowls of porridge in the microwave, while she got the eggs out ready to boil and the bread out ready to toast, and put on the peculator for their coffees.

She put the cutlery out on the breakfast bar, along with an OJ each, as it was too cold to go outside to eat. She went to the bedroom to get Charlie out of bed, as it would only take 2 minutes to finish the porridge off.

"Babe, you awake?" Joey said from the bedroom door.

"Yep hon." Charlie croaked.

"Breakfast'll only take a couple of minutes. We'll eat in the kitchen OK."

Charlie got up slowly. "On my way."

Joey wolf-whistled her appreciation of her naked lover. Charlie posed seductively as she got out of the bed, before bowing at Joeys encouraging claps. "Why thank you my lady." She laughed.

Joey popped back to the kitchen while Charlie got her PJ's on. Joey took the bowls out of the microwave, and mixed some honey into hers.

Charlie joined her, "Yummy porridge. Thanks hon."

"Hon for you too babe?" asked Joey, grinning at Charlie, holding the jar of honey out.

"Thank you. Hon." Charlie looked out the window at the awful blustery weather. "OMG Jo, it looks awful out there. Will it be postponed?"

"No babe. It may be a bit delayed, but it won't get cancelled."

"Won't it be dangerous?"

"Could be babe. But don't worry, this will be a good day for me. I'm at my best when it's rough."

"You're not just saying that to stop me from worrying are you?"

"No babe. Really, I'll be fine today. In fact, I'll be more than fine."

"Oh, OK, good." Said Charlie, slightly happier.

"Erm Joey."

"Yes babe."

"I need to tell you something about Carol."

"What about Carol babe?"

"Well, she spoke to me while I was in the media tent yesterday." She looked up at Joey.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" said Joey slightly annoyed.

Charlie looked at Joey apologetically, covering Joeys left hand with her own. "Well, I was going to tell you when we got back. But then you'd arranged the wonderful surprise with the jet-ski. Then Rose and Hugh were here, and we had dinner. Then I, err, didn't want to spoil the mood last night. I'm sorry honey."

"I'm sorry for having a go babe. It's OK babe. I understand. There wasn't an ideal opportunity. So. What did she say then?" Joey said as she squeezed Charlies hand.

"Well, she pretended she didn't know who I was, or that I was with you. Then, after she persisted, and I told her, she erm, she erm, basically suggested I leave you and take up with her." Charlie said quietly.

"What?" said Joey angrily.

"I know hon. She erm, suggested that I'd look better 'hanging off her arm' than yours. I told her I wouldn't be leaving you for anyone. And I told her to leave us both alone, unless she wanted a smack in the mouth." Charlie smiled shyly at Joey.

Joey smiled back, squeezing Charlies hand again. "Well, I'm glad you told her what she could do. Although, I'm not sure that a Senior Constable should be threatening to punch someone." She laughed.

"Well, she was quite persistent. She needed to be told."

"Well, let's hope she got your message."

Joey finished her porridge and started boiling the eggs, put the toast in and made them a coffee.

"Thanks hon." Said Charlie as Joey passed her a coffee.

When the toast was done, Joey buttered it and cut it into soldiers. She took the eggs out the saucepan, and put them into the egg cups. She handed Charlies 2 eggs to her, and she laughed at her 2 slices of toast that Joey had cut into soldiers.

"Right, we done here babe?" When she'd finished her breakfast.

"Yep, I reckon. Lovely, thanks hon."

"I know I am." Said Joey laughing. "Right, I'll put everything in the dishwasher, you start the shower running. I won't be a tick."

They showered together quickly, and got their things together.

Joey got a shell waterproof jacket for Charlie out the wardrobe. It was an O'Neill black one, with pink drawstrings for the hood. Then she got out a figure hugging black fleece hoodie to match, with pink piping along the seams.

"There you go babe, try them for size, they'll keep you warm and dry today anyway."

"Oh, thanks hon." Said Charlie trying them on. "Perfect." She wore a pair of Joeys black board shorts, at least they'd be OK if they got wet. She wore trainers and socks today as well, rather than flip flops, to keep her feet dry.

"Right-oh, let's go babe." Said Joey. "Hey. You're looking good." Admiring Charlie in the fleece.

"Thanks hon. So are you." Charlie smiled.

They left for the compo, and Charlie was beginning to get worried about the very blustery weather they encountered on the way.

When they got to the competitors area, they found out that the heats were delayed, and that jet-skis were being used to tow out all the competitors, as it was too rough for them to swim all the way out.

Charlie was getting more than a bit nervous for Joey.

Joeys first heat was against Carol.

The media and hospitality tents were packed with people, as the weather was so bad. They found Charlie a table and chair in the media tent, where she could watch the screen from. Joey would then come back and meet Charlie there before they went for lunch.

"I'm sorry it's going to be so boring today babe, with all this miserable weather. You won't even be able to walk round the stalls or anything." Joey said, worried that Charlie would get fed up.

"Hey, it won't be boring." Charlie said, clasping Joeys hand with hers. "I'm fine here. I can watch you on the screen, and when you're not surfing you'll be with me anyway won't you."

"Yeah. As long as you're OK."

"I'll be absolutely fine hon." She said, giving Joey a big smile.

When her heat was given notice to start, Joey left the media tent and went to the competitors area. Carol was already there, looking cocky and eyeing Joey up and down. Joey put a full wetsuit on today, rather than a shortie, as it was going to be cold out there, she wanted a bit more neoprene cover around her.

Carol looked directly at Joey and said. "I think you may be single after this compo. Gorgeous women like Charlie like a rich winner. I'm sure she'll be weighing up her options sooner rather than later, and realise I've got more to offer." She really was desperately trying to wind Joey up before their heat.

Joey merely smiled at Carol, not lowering herself to offer a comment back to her. Although she muttered under her breath "We'll see about that." Her hackles were well and truly raised now!!

Charlie had already wished Joey the very best of luck in beating Carol. "Hon, you've really gotta beat that girl. Put her back in her place." Now she knew what Charlie had meant. Carol was an arrogant little bitch.

They both had a tow out, and waited for their heat to be called.

Their 5 minute slot was announced. They both looked at each other, Carol smiled cockily at Joey, then looked back at the oncoming waves.


	117. Chapter 117

_Guys,_

_Dubba72 - Sorry for slow updates this week – I've been a bit under the weather. "Cough cough, sneeze sneeze." :-(_

_Perhaps if we had some sunshine, I wouldn't have got this bloody awful cold!! (Hint, hint, still waiting for it!! The good weather that is, what else did you think I meant??)._

_Anyway, well, here it is - the 'surf-off'!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 117

The huge swell was making it difficult for them both to see an opportunity to select a good wave.

As most of them were large, Joey was thinking about just going for any wave, and then relying on her surfing skills and tricks to try and get her through the heat.

She'd never really seen Carol surf before, and had certainly never surfed against her. So she didn't really know her ability level, not that she could be that bad, as her position in the rankings showed.

It was rough, and both Joey and Carol had to push their boards underwater, diving through the oncoming waves.

They were both aware that time was ticking away, and Carol glanced at Joey, determined to keep an eye on her.

Joey had seen a wave she liked the look of, and turned around, leaning on her board, ready to start paddling hard.

Carol saw her move, and looked at the oncoming wave. She decided to go for it too.

Joey began to start paddling, the wave was approaching fast, Carol paddled towards Joey, and cut her off from the wave. Joey was closer to the peak, so she really had right of way, but Carol was acting very inappropriately.

As Carol stole Joeys wave, she nearly knocked Joey off her board. Joey pulled up, and managed, with an almighty effort, to get back through the rough waves, ready to make another one. "Fucking bitch." Joey fumed. She had to take a breather, while she sat there duck diving while she got her breath back and tried to look out for another suitable wave.

While Charlie was watching in the media tent, she stood up furiously when she saw Carol practically knocked off Joey. There were a few "Ooh's" and "Umm's" muttered around the tent too. It seemed to Charlie that quite a few people weren't impressed with that move from Carol.

The commentator didn't seem impressed either, although he reserved an out and out discerning comment. Merely stating that "snaking was not really appropriate at this level."

Joey judged the next few waves as best she could, before deciding to go for the fourth one. She began paddling hard, trying to keep up with the speed of the waves approaching her.

When it hit her board she jumped up, she aimed towards the breaking part of the wave, before she turned sharply, surfing in the direction the wave was breaking in.

As Charlie watched in the media tent, the commentator seemed impressed with her fade. She then began to do a few turns. She kept her right foot on the back of the board, although she was good enough either way round, with the size of the waves today, it wasn't worth risking swapping around. She knew she had to put on a good display to give her a chance of winning this heat.

She performed a couple of re-entrys, then some accentuated turns. They were tough conditions she was battling against, but she looked good.

Charlie was watching her on the big screen, her eyes wide, impressed with Joeys ability. God she was good. Charlie smiled.

Joey tried to generate more speed, and began carving up and down the wave. Then she slowed herself down by dragging her hand in the water, before she did a couple more turns.

She felt good, and confident, and she moved forward to hang-five. She managed a few more quick turns as the wave began to come to an end and reach the beach.

She made it to the beach, and jumped off, happy with her run, but unsure about if she'd won or not. She headed to the media tent.

The result was on the board. She'd won!! She grinned to herself, happy she'd beaten the young upstart. Tracey came over to her, and told her Carol had fallen off. She smiled.

She asked Joey for a quote about Carol stealing her wave, and practically knocking her off her board. Joey was suitably diplomatic, saying "all's fair in love and surfing." Thinking about what Carol had said to Charlie and her.

Tracey laughed, and thanked Joey. Telling her "well done."

When Carol had fallen off, some 30 seconds after stealing Joeys wave, the commentator simply said "Well, some of you may call that justice." He was not sympathetic.

As Charlie was watching in the media tent, when Carol fell off. She exclaimed "Yes!!" Very happy that the teenager got what she deserved.

When Charlie saw Joey arrive in the media tent, she went over to Joey, smiling broadly, "well done hon. That was spectacular!"

"Thanks babe. I didn't know she'd fallen off until I got in here."

Charlie gave Joey a big hug. "Eww, your hands are cold!!" screeched Charlie.

"Well, let's get moving, so I get warmed up then." Joey laughed.

They walked off to the changing rooms, so Joey could dry out, change and warm up a bit. Charlie holding her hand, and swinging their arms backwards and forwards.

In the changing rooms after the heat, they saw Carol emptying her locker. Charlie couldn't resist making a comment. "Oh, going places nil, has-beens one. Actually, no, it's has-beens two isn't it. Cos Joeys got me too. And, erm, snaking really doesn't pay does it. See you around Carol." Joey sniggered and pulled Charlie away, leaving a very red Carol to walk out the changing rooms, without a word.

Joey looked at Charlie. "What?" said Charlie "Well, she deserved it. Nasty little cow. Dissing you, and making moves on me. I won't have it." Charlie said.

"Hey, don't even think about her. I've just won my heat, and we're solid. Come on, I need a hot shower, then lets get go get a hot drink, I'm frozen." She said hugging Charlie and kissing her on the cheek. "Anyway, I'm impressed, you've picked up some surfing terms babe."

"Well, I need to know and understand what you do don't I. Enough of that anyway, let's get you changed and warmed up, and go get something to eat." Smiled Charlie.

"OK, tummy monster. I get it, enough talking, time for eating." They laughed, as Joey got out of her cold wet clothes, and hung the wetsuit up to drip dry, while she had a quick shower before drying herself off and getting changed into some dry clean board shorts, t-shirt and fleece.

They wandered off to get some hot food and drink. Both Charlie and Joey had a cheese and ham toastie each. Charlie had a coffee, and Joey had a drinking chocolate to warm her up.

Charlie had been concerned at the size of the waves. She thought they were the biggest she'd ever seen anyone surfing in, and was worried about Joey being caught in them, and the coldness of the water.

"It's fine babe. We're not exactly in the water for too long. I'll soon warm up."

"Umm. Well I guess your next heat could be difficult, it could be against Gina."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to surf against her."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Well, I think she's only beaten me once or twice in all the times we've met." Said Joey smiling.

"Is that a 'yes' then?"

"It's a 'maybe' babe."

Gina's heat was delayed due to the weather getting worse. It was practically blowing a gale now.

When it eventually started, Gina won, which meant that Joey would be surfing against her in the quarter-finals later that day.


	118. Chapter 118

_Guys,_

_Late update again – flaked out on the sofa tonight, and I've only just woken up – good job it's the weekend!!_

_Once again, I appreciate your reviews._

_Thanks for reading._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 118

After Ginas heat eventually got going, she won it. The conditions had not improved much, and the organisers were struggling to get all the heats done in that day.

After Joey and Charlie finished having a bite to eat, they moved back to the media tent. Joey was given a couple of business cards, with a few people wanting to speak to her about sponsorship deals.

"You see babe, win a heat and they're all over you again." Joey laughed.

"Well they can keep their hands off you. You're all mine." Charlie laughed back.

"I shall have to speak with some of them, to chat about maybe renewing contracts and things."

"Sure. You need to get your sponsorship sorted hon."

One particular agent, who had Joey on their books before, invited Joey to visit their tent there and then. As they were waiting for the next heat, Joey agreed. She got up to follow him. Charlie remained seated.

"Come on babe." Joey turned round and said.

"Oh. I thought you'd want to go on your own." Charlie said. Not wanting to impose on Joey talking about money and so on.

"Don't be silly. Come on babe." Joey said, as she held her hand out. Charlie got up, and they followed John back to his Billabong tent.

When they went in, there were already a few surfers and agents milling around.

There were also boxes and boxes of free clothing stacked up inside. Plus, as Charlie took a closer look, there were also stickers, baseball hats, jars of board wax, board shorts, all sorts of little promotional stuff.

Charlie asked Joey who it was for. "You if you want anything babe. Help yourself. Take what you want. Get some stuff for Rubes too."

"What?"

"Seriously, take it babe. It's all free advertising for them, if people go around wearing their gear isn't it. They'll have loads of it out the back."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Charlie went off to take a look at all the stuff. It was turning into something like a rummage sale. There were a few people sorting through everything, grabbing items they wanted.

She grabbed a couple of t-shirts for her, Joey and Rubes. Then said to Joey. "Erm hon, I can't fit it all in my rucksack."

"Don't worry babe. Take what you want now, and we can dump it in my locker. We can come back later, or tomorrow for some more stuff if you want."

"Rubes will think I've spent a fortune on her."

"Well I won't tell her any different if you don't want me to." Laughed Joey.

Joey spoke to the agent for some time, and he was interested in seeing her again, if not tomorrow, then at Summer Bay in a week or so. They exchanged numbers.

When Joeys next heat was finally called, she and Gina met in the changing rooms before their heats.

They smiled warmly at each other, and shook hands.

They set off, both being towed out by jet-ski's again. The conditions had not improved.

They both struggled this time. The waves being more ferocious that their last heats. However, Joey again won the encounter, Gina having fallen off in the terrible conditions. Gina shook her hand and kissed her cheek in the media tent, offering her sincere congratulations.

"Thanks Gina." Said Joey. Extremely happy that she'd got into the semi-finals on Monday now.

"No worries Jo. Good to have you back. It was difficult out there, you did really well." Gina said smiling.

Charlie was still in the media tent, waiting for Joey, overjoyed that she'd won another heat, and was now in the semi's.

Joey and Gina were waiting to be interviewed, along with four guys from the mens quarter finals, who were also in there, waiting to be interviewed too.

"Woah, hot chick alert." Said one of them.

"Where man?" Asked another.

"Yeah, where man?"

"Five o'clock. Long brown hair, black fleece."

"Geez, not half." A couple of them wolf-whistled.

"Very hot, hot, hot!!"

Joey glanced up to see who they were looking at, and smiled when she saw Charlie where they were looking. Far from making Joey feel nervous and insecure, as she may have been previously, she smiled in the knowledge they were talking about her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna take a crack at that piece." Said one of the four.

"No man. Me first, you bagged the last one."

"You want a bet again?"

"Sure, 50 again?"

"Why not?"

Joey and Gina listened to them, and Joey chuckled while shaking her head. They looked at her.

"What Jo? You can see she's hot right?"

"Yeah, I most certainly can." She said. "It's just the way you talk about women guys. It's not very respectful. It's not pretty." She chuckled. She winked at Gina. Gina could also see they were talking about Joeys girlfriend.

"I tell you what guys, I'll match your bets, and I say that none of you will get lucky. Are we on?" says Gina.

Joey looked at her and smiled.

"Do you know her or something?" they asked suspiciously.

"No. No I don't." Which technically was true, she didn't actually know Charlie. She'd only met her once. "But I can see from here that she's way out of your league." she replied, trying to wind them up.

"You reckon. Right, OK, you're on Gina. I'll take your bet." Said one of them, annoyed at Ginas inference.

"Yeah, you're on." Another one of them agreed.

The four were all interviewed, then they moved out into the tent, approaching Charlie.

Joey and Gina were next to be interviewed and watched the guys out of the corner of their eyes.

The four guys walked over to Charlie and obviously introduced themselves, shaking her hand. She chatted to them politely, finding it amusing that the young men all seemed to be chatting her up at the same time.

They were nudging each other, sure that at least one of them would pull this gorgeous chick.

After several minutes, Gina finished, and walked over to them, closely followed by Joey.

Gina asked "any luck guys?" They all looked at her and glared. "Clearly not." she stated.

Joey walked passed Gina and the four surfers, lined up round the table. She winked at Charlie, but the guys didn't see her do it.

"Hi, I'm Joey." She said, offering her hand out to Charlie.

"Hi Joey. I'm Charlie." Charlie said, shaking Joeys hand, playing along.

"If I may say so, you're very attractive Charlie."

"Thank you Joey. That's really sweet of you. You're very attractive yourself." She flashed a big grin at Joey.

"Are these guys pestering you?" Asked Joey.

"No, they're not being a problem. They're harmless enough. Aren't you boys?" Charlie said.

The guys all got annoyed at the term 'boys'.

"Thank you for asking though." Said Charlie beaming at Joey.

"I wonder, would you like to come back to mine, for a bit of peace and quiet, and for a bite to eat?"

"Sure, why not. That would be lovely. Thank you." She stood up, picking up her things.

"Can I help with your bags?" asked Joey.

"Thank you Joey. That's very kind." She handed Joey her bags, and linked her arm through Joeys, as they walked out of the media tent together, leaving the four guys gob smacked.

"You see guys, treat a girl with respect, and she'll be all yours." Gina said, laughing at the look on their faces, as she walked back to the changing rooms herself.

When Joey and Charlie got back to the changing rooms, Joey told Charlie why she'd pretended not to know Charlie. They laughed, but shook their heads at the young guys, who were prepared to bet against each other on bedding someone.

"Thanks for playing along anyway babe. It was funny. The look on their faces was priceless."

Gina walked in, and they all had a good laugh together. Gina wished Joey good luck in the semi's too.

Charlie and Joey then went home, looking forward to the lovely roast dinner that Rose was preparing for them.


	119. Chapter 119

_Guys,_

_Thanks for all your well wishes. If I was a computer game, I'd be running at about a 60% health bar, so getting back to full fitness gradually!!_

_We had a bit of sun here today, so thanks for that 1818!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 119

When Joey and Charlie arrived home, Rose and Hugh were already there. As Rose was doing a full roast dinner, they'd arrived earlier than usual to get everything ready for dinner at 7.30pm.

The two couples greeted each other happily, as Charlie quickly told them that Joey again won both heats and would be in the semi's on Monday. Rose and Hugh were really happy for Joey.

"We won't be long, we'll just have a shower and a tidy up. See you in a bit." Joey said smiling at them. Charlie followed her to their bedroom, carrying her bags of goodies with her.

They had a quick shower, and Charlie got the freebies out to have a look at them. She was pleased with her choices, and hoped Rubes would like them too. She couldn't believe that so much stuff would be given away.

Joey put on a pair of black trackie bottoms, and a faded pale blue t-shirt, and a faded pale blue trackie top on. She told Charlie she could wear whatever she wanted from her cupboards, as it was a bit nippy with all the cold bad weather today.

Charlie thanked her, and said she'd join them in a bit. Charlie put on a plain white lacy edged thong and plain white lacy edged bra, hoping to impress Joey later. She too chose trackie bottoms to wear and a white t-shirt, along with a blue fleece. She borrowed them all from Joeys wardrobe.

She joined the others in the kitchen. Joey handed her a beer. "Thanks hon." She said.

"Right." Said Joey. "As we can't go outside tonight, I suggest we have a games evening. What do you all think?"

"Yes, good idea Jo." Said Hugh.

"Good idea love." Said Rose.

"What sort of games?" asked Charlie.

"Well, cards, scrabble, and although you'll have an unfair advantage babe, Cluedo." Joey laughed. "Come on babe, give me a hand will you please." Charlie followed her to the snug, where Joey got the cards and games out of a cupboard. Charlie helped her carry them to the dining room.

"Right, we'll have to play on the dining room table until dinners ready" said Joey. "How long to dinner Rose?"

"Ooh, about an hour and a quarter I should think."

"Right, lets have a game of scrabble first shall we, that'll take longer than the rest I should think. Before we start, I think I'll light a fire, as it's a bit nippy isn't it. Babe, would you give me a hand please?"

"Sure hon. What can I do?"

"Well, I've got some logs and dry sticks here to burn, but I've got some more stashed in the garage, and some fire lighters. Let's go get them."

"Sure. Lead the way." Charlie followed Joey into the garage, and helped her with a couple more logs, and plenty of twigs, while Joey sorted out some fire lighters and matches. They took them to the living room.

They knelt down in front of the fireplace, as Joey lit a fire lighter, and carefully put a couple of twigs on top to catch light. As they took light, Joey put a couple of bigger ones on top. As they took, she laid a couple of logs on top of them. When she was happy, they stood up. She put the lights on to compliment the effect in the room.

Charlie was already impressed with the sight of the fire, enjoying the small amount of warmth it was already giving out.

"It won't take too long to warm up nicely in here now." Stated Joey.

"It looks beautiful hon." Said Charlie, admiring the glow coming from the fireplace. "Won't be a tick." She went back to the bedroom to get the camera. She took a few photos of the fire, and the room as a whole, it certainly looked lovely all lit up and with the fire on.

They all sat down and began their game. Joey kept score. Charlie was a bit apprehensive about playing games. She hadn't played games for years, and then it was only at Christmas when Ruby was little, and her mum was alive. She used to enjoy them then, and as she got into this game of scrabble, she began to enjoy that as well.

They all started to put some good words together on the board. And they all clapped and cheered each other as they came up with better and better words. Charlie was really enjoying herself.

Joey went to get 3 more beers for Charlie, Hugh and herself, and an OJ for Rose.

Charlie was really enjoying the company. And couldn't remember when she'd had quite such a good laugh like this.

As they got towards the end of the game, they had 3 or 4 letters left each. It was Charlie who managed to use all her letters up first. She started celebrating by waving her arms in the air. Much to the amusement of Rose and Hugh.

"Erm, hang on a sec babe. You may not have actually won you know."

"What?" asked Charlie, pouting at Joey.

"Well, you get 50 extra points for winning, but I still need to tally up the other points." Joey took off the points of the letters the rest of them had got left, then totted up the final scores.

"Right." Joey said, "In no particular order" she laughed "but starting last to first." They all laughed. "finishing 4th we have Hugh with 108 points." They all clapped him. " 3rd we have Rose with 117 points." They all clapped her." In 2nd we have Charlie" Charlie pouted at Joey. "Kidding babe. We have Joey with 148 points." They clapped Joey. "That means that in 1st place we have Charlie, with 175 points." They all clapped Charlie. "Well done babe." Joey said smiling.

Charlie was very pleased that she'd won. "Yippee. I won." She said, doing a little jig around the dining room, making the others all laugh.

"You'll have to excuse her Rose, she gets a bit carried away sometimes. She likes to win too. So good job she did, cos she can be a bad loser." Joey laughed.

"I heard that hon." Said Charlie, giggling too. She stood behind Joeys chair, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Well done for finishing, erm, 2nd hon." She laughed and moved away quickly, before Joey had a chance to grab her. Rose and Hugh both laughed at Charlies words.

"Hee hee hee." Charlie giggled. Joey laughed too, loving how relaxed Charlie must feel in front of Rose and Hugh to behave like she was behaving.

"Right, lets clear this away, and have a quick game of cards before dinner shall we?" said Joey.

"Yeah!!" They all shouted.

Rose went to check on dinner, as the others tidied up. Joey poked the fire, putting on another log.

Joey suggested they play 'snap', something quick and easy while they waited for dinner to finish. As they got more and more into the game, Charlie was becoming more and more excited, she was getting louder and louder with her "snaps." Making Joey giggle to herself. Joey glanced at Charlie at her next "snap", and she noted her beautiful soft lips that lit up her smile, her piercing blue eyes, that were smiling too, and her beautiful face, that was lit up with happiness. Joeys heart thumped in her chest. God, Charlie was just so lovely!!

They finished the game, and Rose went to finish dinner, while the others laid the table. Charlie then went out to help Rose. Joey got a bottle of red wine from the garage, and opened it to let it breathe.

Charlie helped Rose dish up in the kitchen "This looks lovely Rose, it smells delicious too."

"Thanks love." They took the plates out, and placed them on the place mats. Joey poured a glass of red each, and they all sat down.

"This looks wonderful Rose. Thank you. You know how much I love lamb." Said Joey.

"Mint sauce, gravy anyone?" asked Rose.

"Oh yes please. " said Charlie. They passed the sauce and gravy around the table.

Hugh proposed a toast. "Well done to Jo so far, and good luck tomorrow love, you deserve it."

"Yes, well done hon." Said Charlie, as they all clinked their glasses together.

They all managed to tuck away their roast lamb, roast potatoes and veggies. It was delicious, and another of Joeys favourite meals. Rose certainly did her very best each time Joey came to Brisbane.

Charlie again helped Rose tidy up. They came back to the table, and all had a laugh and a chat while their dinner went down. Joey emptied the bottle into Hughs, Charlies and her own glass. Rose was happy with one the glass of wine.

After 15 mintues, Charlie got up to help Rose bring out dessert.

"Apple pie and custard. Wow Rose, you really are treating me this weekend." Exclaimed Joey.

"Well, like Hugh says, you deserve it love." Rose said smiling adoringly at Joey, and patting her on the hand.

They tucked into the apple pie. It was indeed delicious!!

They all sat back and let their dessert go down, before Charlie helped Rose with the bowls. They loaded everything into the dishwasher and set it going. Joey again poked the fire, this time putting on a few sticks. There was no need to use any more logs, they would last far too long.

Joey put the place mats away, and got out the Super Cluedo. They all sat down, and picked their characters. Hugh was Captain Brown, Rose was Mrs Peacock.

"Right babe, did you want to be Miss Peach, or Miss Scarlett?" Offering Charlie first dibs. "I think either would be appropriate for you babe." Said Joey, thinking of the see-through red underwear, and how peachy Charlies bum was.

Charlie looked at Joey, "Erm, Miss Scarlett I think." She smiled, raising her eyebrows at Joey.

"Right, that leaves me to be Miss Peach."

She set the board up, and they began to play. Hugh was doing well, he'd been lucky with his dice, and got loads of flaps to look under, and spare murder cards to pick up.

Joey and Rose weren't having much luck at all, hardly getting any clues at all.

Charlie had a few clues, and had worked out the murderer was the Reverend Green. But she was stuck between the dagger or the axe or the poison, and the Library or the Dining room. All the colours and numbers were similar on all the cards, and she just couldn't get a super clue to pick up to help her.

It was Hughs go, he got a super clue – look under 2 flaps. "Yes." He stated. "I should do it now." He said confidently. He checked his selections, and had indeed won. He accused the Reverend Green, of using the poison in the library. They all clapped him, and offered their "Well dones."

"It's a pity all our crimes aren't solved that way." Laughed Charlie.

It was now 9pm and Rose and Hugh decided to leave for the evening. It was still awful outside and they wanted to get home.

Joey and Charlie thanked them profusely for dinner, and waved them off, as they stood at the front door, with an arm around each others waists.


	120. Chapter 120

_Guys,_

_Umm, sun's gone, more rain today – very miserable!!_

_So I hope this cheers my fellow Brits up!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 120

"Well, that was a lovely evening." Said Charlie sighing, as she waved Rose and Hugh goodnight.

"It sure was babe. I really enjoyed myself. I haven't had a games night for ages. Well, apart from computer games or cards with VJ." Joey shut and locked the front door.

"Right, shall we watch a DVD hon?"

"Yeah sure, it's still early isn't it."

Joey switched off all the lights in the rest of the house, and lead Charlie to the snug. She picked up some pillows from the bedroom on the way, and got the fleecy blankets out the cupboard and chucked them all on the big sofa. "Right, what would you like to watch?"

While Joey switched on the TV and the DVD player, Charlie started searching through the DVD's on the shelves in the snug. "How about this one hon? I've never watched it before."

Joey took a look. "Well, to be honest babe, although it's a good film, it's probably not one we want to watch tonight. It's a bit, erm, well, sad really."

"Oh, it looked interesting."

"It is, it's just, erm, well, we'll take it back home with us if you like. We'll watch it when we get back OK."

"Sure hon, if you say so. OK."

"You'd better pick another one then babe."

"How about this one? I've not seen this either."

"Erm, 'Blue Crush', sure pop it in the DVD player babe. Right, would you like another beer, or wine?"

"Erm, what would you like to drink?"

"Either. I'm easy."

Charlie laughed. " Don't let everyone know that, or I'll have a few fights on my hands, trying to keep them away from you." She said as she raised her clenched fists into a boxing position.

"Very funny babe." Joey smiled. "So, beer or wine?"

"Go on, beer then. Thanks." Charlie said laughing.

Joey got the beers out the mini fridge in the snug, and took off the tops with the bottle opener.

"Right, shuffle over then babe." Said Joey, as she joined Charlie on the sofa.

They got under the fleecy blankets, sitting upright, so they could drink their beers, and Joey pressed play.

Charlie was more engrossed in the surfing and the waves than the story line, asking what the moves were called, and if Joey had done them or not.

Joey found it amusing that she hid behind the fleece, practically screaming, when there was a big dangerous wave on the screen. It was like she was watching a horror movie, rather than a surfing movie.

After they'd finished their drinks, they shifted positions, laying on their left sides, with Joey laying behind Charlie, embracing her, as they watched the film.

At the end of the DVD, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, there were some amazing surfing scenes in that hon."

"There sure was."

"Have you surfed any of those places?"

"I'm not sure which particular beach they filmed it at, but I've surfed Hawaii a fair bit, yeah. The photo in the house is of me at Hawaii."

"OMG Joey, yeah, that waves so big. I'm glad I didn't see you doing it then. It would have scared me to death." She said.

"It was fine babe."

"I just need to loo hon. Won't be a minute." She said, as she popped to the loo.

Charlie came back quickly, snuggling back into Joeys spooning embrace. Joey began running her right hand up Charlies right thigh, over her stomach, up to her breasts, where she paused briefly to massage them, before moving her hand back down again. Charlie went to turn over. "No babe, stay on your side." Joey whispered. Joey began to pull down Charlies trackie bottoms, and revealed her white thong underneath. Joeys eyes nearly popped out their sockets, as she pulled the trackie down over Charlies bum.

"OMG Charlie, you sexy little thing you." She said huskily. "You should have been Miss Peach tonight, showing off your bum to me like this." Charlie laughed, and helped her pull the bottoms off, and lay back down on her side.

Then Joey continued to slowly run her hand over Charlies beautiful bum and long legs for a couple of minutes. Charlie moaned and groaned at Joeys touch. Joey began to pull off Charlies fleece, taking her t-shirt with it. Charlie sat up, and lifted up her arms to help Joey out. Joeys eye grew wide as she took in Charlies matching white lacy bra, and she licked her lips, as she smiled at Charlie. "You're so beautiful baby." She whispered. "So sexy." She leant forward and tenderly kissed Charlie on the lips. She broke it off and then gently pushed Charlie around onto her front. "Straighten your left leg babe." Joey said as she then pushed Charlies right leg up, so she was in the 'recovery position'.

Joey took her own fleece off, as she was getting a bit too hot under the collar.

Joey brushed her hand up the inside of Charlies left leg, over her bum, and up her back. She gently massaged her right shoulder, as she nibbled her left shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Charlie started purring. Joey smiled.

She moved her right hand down the middle of Charlies back, and unclipped her bra. She pushed the straps down Charlies arms, and took the bra off, releasing Charlies ample breasts.

She ran her right hand over Charlies right breast, and took the nipple between her thumb and index finger. She squeezed it gently, loving the feel of the erect peak. "God Charlie." She murmured. "I love doing this. I love touching your nipples."

"God Joey." Charlie groaned, as Joey played with her.

Joey then ran her right hand down over Charlies bum and down her right leg. Charlie wiggled under her sensual touch. Joey stopped, then edged her hand slowly up Charlies inner left thigh, and came to rest between Charlies legs. She pushed her fingers under the fabric of the thong, and ran her fingers along Charlies moist slit, from behind, back to front, before finally reaching her clit. Charlie groaned loudly, and as Joey circled her clit with her index finger, she gripped the pillow tightly.

Joey moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit, circling and stroking her, building her up, making her wetter. Turning them both on. She nibbled Charlies right shoulder, neck and earlobe.

"Your skins so soft babe. I love the taste of it." She whispered huskily to Charlie. Her fingers kept teasing Charlie, circling her clit, and then rubbing along her slit.

"God Jo, hon, I..I..can't wait any longer." Charlie groaned. Her right hand gripping the pillow tighter.

Joey smiled. "Do you want me inside you?" she asked softly.

"God, yes Jo." Charlie pleaded.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly again. Joey teased Charlie, as she circled her clit some more.

"Please Jo." She begged. "God I want you, I want you inside me Jo. Make me cum Jo."

Joey needed no more encouragement. She moved her hand further under Charlie, and gently and slowly pushed her thumb into Charlie. She began slowly moving it in and out of Charlies warmth and wetness, gently stroking her inside on her G-spot as she withdrew it each time. Her fingers were now concentrating on Charlies clit, her massaging becoming slightly harder and slightly faster, trying to bring Charlie gradually to the climax she wanted for her.

Charlie continued to moan and squirm under Joeys touch, she felt so electrified. Joeys thumb was stroking her inside, her thumbs actions were so soft and gentle, and yet with enough pressure to turn her on and allow her to feel the effect. 'God, how can Joey make me feel like this every time? She's just amazing.' She thought.

Every so often Joey would run her fingers up and down Charlies slit, relishing the wetness she found, before once again returning to Charlies engorged nub.

Charlies breathing was becoming more ragged and deeper, her purring from Joeys nibbling becoming louder.

"God Jo, I'm nearly cuming already." She moaned.

Joey concentrated on her hands actions, determined once again to fulfil her lover entirely. Charlie pulled a pillow towards her, as she knew she was going to scream very loudly soon.

She was in heaven, she loved feeling Joeys fingers working their magic on her swollen clit, and Joeys thumb stroking her inside was just such a turn on, she was reaching the point of no return. She felt the heat beginning to rise from her centre, up through her body, her face flushed.

"Jo, I'm…I'm..CCUUUUMMMMIIIIIIIGGGGGGG!!!" she screamed into the pillow.

Joey intensified the clitoral massaging once again, and resumed nibbling Charlies neck, as Charlie began to twitch and shudder against her.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Charlie screamed again. "AAAARRRGGHHH!!" muffling it in the pillow, as her body arched and flexed dramatically under Joeys touch. "AAARRGGHH!!" Her climax surged through her, jolting her body around, like she'd been electrocuted. Her bodies reactions amazed both her and Joey.

Joeys thumb was clenched in tight contractions, and she could feel Charlies clit swell even more under her touch. As the orgasm racked through Charlies body, Joey struggled to keep her thumb and fingers in place, so forceful were Charlies movements.

Charlies contractions gradually began to subside, and her body lay still, but her breathing was still deep, as she relished the feel of Joeys hand still between her legs, and her thumb still inside her, her fingers still gently caressing her very swollen and sensitive wet clit.

Joey slowly stopped moving her digits, as Charlie muttered breathlessly. "Jesus Joey, that was incredible."

"So I saw." Said Joey, pausing. "And felt" she laughed. "and heard." She said kissing Charlie on her shoulder. "You certainly seemed to enjoy that babe."

She gently withdrew her thumb, and took her hand from between Charlies legs. Charlie turned around to kiss her, wrapping her left leg over Joeys. Joey was smiling broadly at her, her big brown eyes sparkling into Charlies big blue eyes. They kissed tenderly on the lips.

"I've never reacted like that ever before. You know that well enough. I've had all my orgasms courtesy of you. And that was amazing." She smiled broadly.

"Umm, and you know, there's still one more thing to do don't you babe." Stated Joey raising her eyebrows. Charlie nodded, smiling again at her lover, in anticipation of Joeys next actions.

Joey brushed her fingers over Charlies erect nipples, and she lent over, to suck and nibble on them, tasting her lovers juices as she did so. Charlie put her hand behind Joeys head, to pull her closer to her breasts.

After licking Charlies juices from her breasts and nipples, Joey lifted her head and raised her thumb to her mouth. She took it in her mouth, and she sucked on it, relishing the taste of her lover again.

"God Charlie, you taste so good. I love tasting you." Her eyes were wide and wild as she looked directly at Charlie as she said it.

Charlie moved her head upwards, and pulled Joeys thumb towards her, she held Joeys hand and manoeuvred it so she could take it in her own mouth. She could taste her own juices and Joeys mouth, and the combined taste and smell aroused her again. She sucked Joeys thumb, and ran her tongue up and down it, relishing everything about the sensations she was getting. Joey was getting turned on by Charlies actions, and took her thumb out of Charlies mouth, and began to kiss her hard and passionately on the lips. They introduced their tongues, as Charlie began to massage Joeys breasts……


	121. Chapter 121

_Guys,_

_This is for 1818 – a short but sweet chapter!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 121

.….she pulled Joeys t-shirt up, eager to expose her breasts fully for her delectation. They both sat up, Joey lifted up her arms so Charlie could pull off her t-shirt. Charlie resumed kissing Joey on the lips as she undid her bra strap and pulled that off too. They then lay down again, side by side on the sofa. Joey on her left hand side, Charlie on her right. Their kissing becoming deeper and more passionate, but still slow and deliberate.

Charlie had her left hand round the back of Joeys head, pulling her closer to her, Joey had her right arm wrapped around Charlie waist, as she gently rubbed her hand over Charlies hip and thigh, and gently scrapped her finger nails over Charlies bum.

Charlie moved her hand, and began massaging Joeys breasts. "You so beautiful Jo." She uttered, as her lips captured a hard peak and began sucking it, making Joey gasp. Charlie flicked it with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure through Joey. She moved her lips attention to Joeys left nipple, while she played with the right nipple with her thumb and index finger.

Joey continued to rub her hand delicately over Charlies bum, gently pulling on and playing with the thong as she did so.

Charlie broke off her attention from Joeys nipples, as she moved her hands to Joeys trackie bottoms. She pulled them down, revealing Joeys knickers. Charlie loved Joeys hipsters. Joey tended to wear trendy knickers, hipsters, or shorts, that were pretty and that were functional, much like the ones she wore for work herself, rather than out and out 'girlie' knickers. That just wasn't really Joey. She did sexy, but not too 'girlie'.

Charlie rolled over, and snuggled back under the blanket, wrapping her arms round Joey. They kissed gently and quickly on the lips once, and then again, making it last longer this time, then again, now gently pushing their tongues in each others mouths. Charlie pushed Joey onto her back, and lay on top of her. Joey opened her legs, with Charlie laying between them.

"Do you want me?" Charlie asked, whispering huskily at Joey. Repeating the words Joey liked to use to her. She loved it when Joey asked her this, seeing the look in her eyes as she replied 'yes' to her. It had become a bit of a game to them.

"God yes, I want you Charlie. I want you to make me cum." Joey requested. Her big brown pools of light flickering with love and passion at Charlie. Charlies big blue eyes shimmering with love and desire.

Charlie smiled. "I'll do my best honey." She said as she gently began her exploration of Joeys beautiful body, Joey reciprocating with her own exploration of Charlies body. Charlie gently rocked her body against Joey, rubbing her groin against Joeys.

"This won't take long babe, you're working your magic already." Said Joey breathlessly.

Charlie rolled off Joey, and they lay side by side, they didn't stop their kissing, and touching, but moved their hands slowly downwards, until they came to rest between each others legs. They both moved the fabric of each others knickers to the side as they slowly began rubbing each other along their slits, and began to circle each others clits. They were both wet already, and loved feeling the warm dampness under their touches. Charlie was still throbbing slightly fro Joeys earlier love making, and was relishing Joey touches again.

Charlie moved her fingers backwards, and pushed them into Joey. Joey broke from their kissing momentarily, as she gasped at the pleasure Charlie brought to her. She moved her own fingers backwards, and pushed them into Charlie, before resuming their passionate kissing.

They both began to move their fingers in and out of each other, pushing in as far as they could, before withdrawing, and then pushing them in again. They rubbed each others clits, and then circled them, all the time building each other up.

Charlie began shuddering slightly against Joey. "Jo, I'm nearly there." She whispered.

"Let go for me then baby. I want you to cum for me." Said Joey, looking directly into her big bright blue eyes. With that request, Charlie passionately cried out Joeys name, and began twitching uncontrollably against her lover, arching her back, as her climax racked through her body, electrifying every nerve ending and affecting every muscle.

Joey relished the feeling of her lovers muscles clench her fingers, and her clit swell under her touch. It was enough to make her cum herself. Charlies fingers were now being clenched themselves, as Joeys orgasm passed through her, her body trembling against Charlies. Joeys body arched and flexed and trembled against Charlies, and she cried out Charlies name into her lovers neck, panting and nibbling as she came.

They collapsed against each other, both flushed and panting, small beads of perspiration having built up all over their bodies, as their climaxes past. Their heads resting in each others necks.

They withdrew their fingers, and wrapped their arms around each other, as their breathing gradually returned to normal.

Joey was the first to move, and lifted her head up, resting her forehead against Charlies. She looked through the strands of hair, that covered part of their faces, directly into Charlies blue eyes, smiling at her with her big brown eyes, as she leant forward and kissed Charlie hard and on the lips. They were still both breathing deeply, as they smiled at each other, Charlie giggled, Joey joined in.

"Wow." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, wow." Said Joey.

They pulled each other closer, Joey moved onto her back, and gently pulled Charlie onto her with her left arm. Charlie rested her head on Joeys left shoulder, and lay her body half on Joeys, with her left leg bent and draped over Joeys.

Joey gently moved her left hand in a circular motion over the small of Charlies back, and her right hand over Charlies left leg.

Charlie let her left hand rest on Joeys right shoulder. They were both smiling broadly.

They both giggled again, Charlies hot breath tickling Joeys neck. Joey kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you Jo." Charlie said, gazing up at Joey.

"I love you too babe." Said Joey looking down, capturing Charlies swollen moist lips with her own.

"Shall we stay here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, just for a bit babe." Said Joey softly.

They both dozed off for a few minutes, before getting up and retiring to the bedroom, where they cuddled up under the quilt together.


	122. Chapter 122

_Guys,_

_Glad you enjoyed my bit of CJ loving._

_Now back to the compo._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 122

The alarm woke them both from their peaceful slumbers. Joey was spooning Charlie, which was both of their favourite waking up positions. Joey leant over to put the alarm on snooze, then quickly huddled back with Charlie.

"Umm, morning hon." She said smiling broadly.

"Morning babe." Said Joey, as she gave Charlie a big kiss on the shoulder.

Five minutes later, the alarm went off again. "Switch it off hon. I'll go get breakfast, you stay here."

Joey tutted, and pulled Charlie in closer, not wanting to let her go. Charlie laughed. "Come on hon. We need to have brekkie, and we need to get going. It's a big day for you today."

Joey sighed, squeezed Charlie slightly more tightly, kissing her on the shoulder again, then reluctantly released her. Charlie turned around to face Joey, and kissed her on the lips.

"I won't be long hon." She said softly, before climbing out of bed. She put her PJ's on and shot off to the kitchen. She'd decided to make porridge again, as it was a good slow release energy food, and it was an important day for Joey today, so she needed all the energy she could get. She then decided on toast and scrambled egg, which she'd do after the porridge was eaten, so it didn't get cold, along with OJ and coffee.

She took the porridge, OJ and coffee to the bedroom, and out on the decking. Calling out to Joey as she walked through the bedroom. She put the tray on the table, then went back into the bedroom and lay on the bed next to Joey. She said softly. "Come on hon, time for breakfast." As she tucked some hair from over Joeys face to behind her ear. Joey grumbled, and opened her eyes. Joey took a deep sighing breath, and smiled, as she looked straight into the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. "That's it hon. Come on." Charlie smiled back at her, her eyes illuminated with love for Joey, and kissed her on the lips again.

"Umm, hello gorgeous." Joey said, as she slowly sat up, and stretched. Charlie went to the decking and laid out the bowls and drinks. Joey put her PJ's on and joined her. "Umm, thanks babe."

"You need your energy today. Come on eat up, I'll do scrambled egg and toast in a bit." Charlie said smiling.

They finished their porridge, and Charlie took the bowls away, leaving Joey to drink her coffee. She came back with hot toast and scrambled eggs, and more hot coffee.

"Umm, lovely babe. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Smiled Charlie back.

They finished brekkie, got showered, and left for the compo.

Joeys semi-final was against Liz Ramsey, and it started at 11 am. Joey was slightly nervous, and Charlie was trying to take her mind of things by suggesting they strolled round the stalls together. Charlie bought a couple of other things.

They walked back to the changing rooms together and Charlie left Joey, wishing her "good luck hon. I love you." and giving her a big kiss on the lips, as she went back to the media tent to watch the big screen.

Joey had a spectacular surf, putting on a great show, but it was not quite good enough to get through to the final. Quite a few people stood up and cheered and clapped the surfers, when the result was announced. Charlie was proud of Joey.

There was a lot of attention when Joey got back to the media tent. People taking photos, people wanting interviews, people trying to hand her business cards so they could discuss sponsorship deals. Charlie took a few snaps, to show Ruby what it was like.

As a consequence of all this attention, Charlie waited ages to see Joey. She was standing around, fidgeting, frustrated at not being able to speak to or hug or kiss or comfort her girlfriend.

When finally Joey got out of the media scrum, she looked around the tent for Charlie, smiling as they saw each other, and slowly walked towards each other. They hugged and Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek. "I'm sorry hon. You did so well though. It looked really great on the screen. You so nearly did it hon."

"Yeah, nearly. It felt good, but I just missed out eh." She said glumly.

"Come on let's get you dried off eh." They walked off to the changing rooms again.

As they got close, they were interrupted by a couple of autograph hunters, who wanted photos with Joey as well. Joey obliged, and posed and signed their programmes for them. "What would you like me to write?" she asked.

"To Jenni, J, E, N, N, I." She spelt out. "happy surfing, love Joey." the girl requested.

Joey looked at the girl and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'll have to put 'best wishes' not 'love', because I only put 'love' down when I mean it." Charlie smiled, impressed with what Joey had said.

The girl looked disappointed. "Can I have a kiss instead then?" she asked. Charlie looked shocked.

"No, I'm sorry, you can't." Joey smiled at the girl.

"Thanks anyway Joey. I think you're lovely." The girl sniggered, blushed bright red and ran off with her friend.

"Well, she was a persistent and cheeky little so un so." Said Charlie.

"Not as persistent as some babe. You get used to them." Joey laughed at Charlie.

"I liked what you said to her though hon." Said Charlie coyly. "Thanks, for saving your love and kisses for me."

"Well no one else is gonna get them. I only told her the truth." Joey replied. "No need to say thanks babe. I love you."

"I love you too Jo."

They went to the changing rooms and Joey got dried and changed. They went for a bite to eat, and to check the time of the third and fourth place surf-off. It was at 2pm, the final was at 2.15pm.

Tina had won the other semi-final, they discovered on returning to the tent. So Joey would be up against Laura Duggan. She was an American from Florida.

Joey took Charlie back to the Billabong tent to get some more freebies, and Charlie joined in the scrum for the last few freebies. Then they went to Rip Curl and O'Neill tents, and as Joey spoke to the sponsors and agents about possible future deals, Charlie delved through their freebies too.

They then meandered around the stalls again, after their meal, before Joey left Charlie once again shopping, with a hug and a good luck kiss, to start her surf-off.

Charlie settled into the media tent, armed with a full rucksack and a few crammed full shopping bags, eager to watch Joey.

The conditions were great again. Joey moved the surfboard around really well, her movements really flowed, and she managed to hang five and ten. Charlie thought it was one of her better displays of the compo. Charlie sat there willing Joey on, her grin getting wider and wider with every turn Joey did. When Joeys wave finished, as she got off at the beach, Charlie stood up and clapped and whistled. A few other people were also standing and clapping.

Charlie now eagerly awaited the result, and Joeys return. She sat there biting her nails, willing Joey to have won.

After what seemed like an eternity, the result was announced. Joey had won, and come third!!!!

Charlie jumped out of her chair. "Yes!!" she exclaimed loudly, clapping wildly.

Joey emerged into the tent, to another media frenzy that awaited her. Charlie watched her girlfriend from across the tent, and took a few more photos, showing all the flashes of the paparazzi style photographers. She couldn't believe it was like this. Talk about hectic!! Ruby would be impressed.

Yet again, Charlie had to wait ages to see Joey face to face. She was ecstatic though, as Joey had done so well. She just wanted to hug and kiss and congratulate her.

Tracey asked for an exclusive interview and article. Joey readily agreed for her to contact her later in the week, so they could sort something out.

The sponsors were now crawling all other Joey too. They were all eager to get her back on their books, as she'd virtually picked up from where she left off last year, and she was a great professional, and they'd all make money out of any deal they brokered between themselves.

Of course, her finishing third meant she'd win 15K, and her rankings would shoot up, so she was now in the top 20. This meant she'd qualify automatically for all the future compos, and as long as she finished in the top 10 of each of those, her position would be guaranteed to rise and get her in the top 10. That all meant more surfing compos, more advertising, more sponsorship, and more media attention.

When Joey finally walked into the main tent, Charlie rushed over to congratulate her. She gave her a big kiss and cuddle. "Well done hon. That was…..you were….just absolutely bloody brilliant!!"

"Gee, thanks babe." Smiled Joey happily.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Charlie kissing her again. "You looked so good on the big screen hon. Really good. And I don't just mean your body." She whispered at the end.

Joey laughed. "Well, the judges must have thought so too eh." Joey said as they began to walk back to the changing rooms. "Erm, have you been shopping again babe?" said Joey laughing some more.

"Yeah hon. Only a few bits and bobs for everyone."

"OK babe." Said Joey giggling. "Good job I won some money then, to help you pay for all that."

"Oh, I don't want you to pay for them hon. I wasn't expecting you too. Anyway, some of them are the freebies aren't they." Said Charlie, worried that Joey thought she was a sponger.

"Only kidding babe. The presents, they're from both of us though right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I'll pay for half then." Said Joey.

"Hon, its OK."

"Just let me babe. No arguments." Charlie sighed at her. "Come on, let's get back to the changing room." Joey continued.

Charlie looked at Joey apologetically. "Sorry hon. We shouldn't argue about money should we. We shouldn't be arguing about anything. Especially today, when you've just had a great day."

"We haven't argued babe. We just sorted something out. No problem." Smiled Joey, as she squeezed Charlies hand.

They got back to the changing rooms and Joey got showered, dried and changed, and Charlie helped her carry everything back to the car. Although Charlie struggled with all her shopping bags as well. They locked everything in the car, and went back to the media tent, for the presentation of the medals and cheques at the winners ceremony at 3pm.

Tina had won the compo, beating Joeys semi-final opponent Liz Ramsey in the final. They gathered at the back of the media tent, and were given the sponsors t-shirts and baseball hats to wear, before they got on the podium.

They were called forward in reverse order, third first, so Joey was called up, got on the podium and was handed a bunch of flowers and got a kiss from the sponsor, and a trophy, before having her photo taken. Second was Liz Ramsey, she too got flowers, a kiss, a trophy, and had a photo taken. First was Tina. She got a very large bunch of flowers, a very large trophy, a kiss, and had a photo taken. Then they all had their photos taken together, as they were handed their winners cheques.

They were all clapped and cheered as they were announced. Charlie managed to get a few shots as Joey got onto the podium, and accepted her flowers, trophy and cheque.

Joey looked in Charlies direction, grinning broadly, waving the bunch of flowers at her, so Charlie got a fantastic photo of that too.

They got off the podium, and Charlie walked over and embraced Joey, careful not to crush the flowers. Joey had her hands full, and Charlie took the trophy off her. "Wow hon. It's heavy. Where are you going to put it?"

"Probably in the office in the house here." She laughed.

"I think we ought to take it home with us, and for our new life together, you should start a new collection of trophies. I'd like to show it to Rubes too."

"OK babe. Whatever you want." Smiled Joey. "Anyway, looks like you got another bunch of flowers this weekend." She said, waving them in front of Charlie.

"They're lovely Jo. I think we ought to take them and Rose's bunch home with us."

"Me too. Come on. Let's go home. I fancy a swim."

"Ooh, good idea hon." They rushed off back to the car to drive home, so they could have a swim in the pool before Rose and Hugh turned up.


	123. Chapter 123

_Guys,_

_The weekend got in the way of this update – apologies!!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 123

When they got home, they unloaded the car and put the flowers into another vase, leaving them in the kitchen.

They got changed into their bikini's for their dip in the pool. Charlie wore the very skimpy bikini that Joey got from the city.

Joey got a couple of large beach towels out the cupboard to take to the poolside, and she walked over to Charlie, taking her hand, as she guided her to the pool.

Joey looked very appreciatively at the bikini. "God, you look amazing in that bikini babe."

"That's why you bought it for me isn't it?" Charlie chuckled. "Anyway, you don't look too bad yourself hon." Said Charlie smiling and eyeing up Joeys toned body.

They reached the pool, Joey put the towels on the loungers, and they both jumped in, holding their noses, both screaming at the cold water as they were engulfed in it. They re-emerged, spluttering and squealing, splashing each other some more.

"Arrrgghhh, it's freezing." Screamed Charlie.

"Oh, so, are you going to let me see how cold you are babe?" asked Joey suggestively.

"I will if you can catch me." Charlie laughed as she turned and ran away from Joey.

Joey started chasing Charlie round the pool, splashing her, and trying to catch her up. Charlie managed to just about keep ahead of Joey for a bit, then Joey decided enough was enough. "Right, enough mucking about. I'll get you this time." She laughed. She dived forward under the water, and quickly swam towards Charlie. Charlie looked behind, and seeing Joey under the water, quickly veered to her left, to try and avoid being caught. Joey followed quickly, turning abruptly, it was easier for her to swim than run through the water. Charlie squealed as Joey grabbed her legs, moving her hands up Charlies body, as she stood up next to her. "Ha ha, gotcha." She smiled through her wet locks covering her face. She used her left hand to push them to the side, as she kept her right hand on Charlies hip. They stood looking at each other, slightly out of breath from running about in the water, as Charlie moved both her hands to Joeys hips. She leant forward to kiss Joey on the lips, pulling her in closer as she did so.

"Well done my little podium surfer girl." Whispered Charlie softly against Joeys lips.

Joey smiled back. "Thank you babe." She moved her hands up Charlies back and pulled her in as they kissed tenderly on the lips. "Can I see how cold you are now?" she said grinning, as she looked Charlie in the eye.

Charlie laughed, and flashed a wide grin at Joey. "Of course." She dropped her hands from Joeys waist, stepped backwards, and put her arms behind her back, undoing the bikini straps.

Joey looked on, her eyes getting wider, as she slowly moved them down from Charlies eyes, down her face, slowly blinking as she did so, until her gaze rested upon Charlies chest. Her smile getting broader, and she licked her lips in anticipation of the sight that Charlie was going to reveal to her.

Charlie undid the straps, and brought her hands back round the front of herself, crossed them over, and slowly began pulling the left strap down with her right hand, and her right strap down with her left hand. Charlie looked at Joey, and smiled at the look on her face. She continued to pull the straps down her arms, until she'd pulled the fabric completely away from her breasts, and she dropped the top into the pool.

Joey stood agog, looking wide eyed at her girlfriends breasts and nipples. She moved forward, and slowly raised her hands to Charlies breasts, "God Charlie, your breasts are so beautiful." She said quietly, as she gently caressed them. "Your nipples are magnificent." She looked in awe at Charlies hard erect nipples. She leant forward and she kissed them, one at a time, before taking the right peak in her mouth. She sucked on it hard. Charlie gasped.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist, as Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her in closer. Joey continued to tease Charlies right nipple, flicking it delicately with her tongue. She moved her right hand and began to gently massage Charlies left breast, and tweak the nipple with her thumb and index finger. After a couple of minutes, Joey swapped sides, so she was now sucking the left nipple and toying with the right with her left hand.

Charlie threw her head back, biting her lip, delighting in the pleasure that Joey was inflicting upon her. Joeys lips left Charlies nipple, and she ran them up Charlies breast, up her neck, nibbling her as she went, over her chin, and came to rest when she found her lips. Charlie moved her head forward again, to meet Joeys lips. They kissed slowly, passionately, and hungrily. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies back, laying her hands flat on her back, and pulled her closer. Charlie tightened her arms around Joeys neck.

Joey sucked on Charlies bottom lip, before gently nudging open her mouth with her tongue. Their tongues met, and stroked each other. Joey soon had to break off for breath, resting her forehead against Charlies, they looked into each others eyes, grinning at each other. "You're so beautiful Charlie." Said Joey as she kissed Charlie once on the lips. "I love you." She said before kissing her again.

"I love you too hon." Said Charlie, as she kissed Joey. "You were so good today." She kissed her again. "You so nearly won." She kissed her again. "I'm so proud of you hon." She kissed her again.

"Charlie?" Joey asked looking directly into Charlie big blue eyes.

"Yes hon?"

"I want you." Joey said huskily. "Now." Charlies eyes twinkled, she smiled, and she leant forward and kissed Joey hard on the lips. She moved her hands around Joeys back, and undid her bikini top. She let it fall into the water. They continued to kiss, both now tenderly massaging each others breasts. They moved their rights hands down to their bikini bottoms, they both moved their legs slightly further apart, and then both pushed their hands inside their bikini bottoms. They began massaging each others clits. They moved their left hands behind each others backs, to steady each other, and they continued to kiss hard and passionately, as they pushed their fingers into each other, they both gasped, then resumed their slow kissing.

They continued pushing in and out of each other with their fingers, and playing with their clits with their thumbs. Charlie had to break off from their kissing, groaning against Joey lips. "I'm cuming Jo." Joey moved her lips to Charlies neck, and licked and kissed and nibbled it, as Charlie trembled under her touch.

Charlie bit her lip, and nestled her head in Joeys neck as her orgasm began to move through her. She nibbled Joeys skin, and she had to stifle her scream, by moaning loudly instead. She then moved her lips to capture Joeys again, as she moaned against them, as they looked deep into each others eyes. As Joey looked into Charlies bright blue spheres that were shimmering with love for her, she began to tremble herself, she too moaned against Charlies lips, and they both shuddered against each other, their clits swelling and becoming more sensitive to each others touch.

They managed to keep their noises down, and eventually as their bodies came to a rest, they withdrew their fingers, and held each other close, resting their heads into each others necks, kissing and nibbling each other softly.

"I love you Charlie." Said Joey slightly breathlessly into Charlies neck, as she nibbled her girlfriends soft skin.

"I love you too hon." Replied Charlie, equally as breathless.

After a couple of minutes they lifted their heads up, and smiled broadly while looking into each others eyes, and gently kissed on the lips several times. They slowly released each other from their tight embraces, and kissed again, as they sank further into the water, so only their heads were visible. Joey took Charlies hand under the water, smiling at her, as she began to tow her around the pool slowly. "Come on babe, swim a little bit with me." She grinned. She swam on her back, and Charlie followed, wide-eyed and grinning back at her. They fooled around for 15 more minutes until they decided to get out and do a bit of sunbathing.

Joey picked up their tops and handed Charlie hers. They put them on as they got out of the pool.

Joey pushed the loungers together, and they lay down on them. They both laid on their sides so they could look at each other, and hold hands.

"Umm. This is the life." Said Charlie. "I could get used to this." She laughed.

"Do you think Leah would let me put in a swimming pool at hers? Then I could see you in this bikini every day."

"Cheeky." Charlie laughed. "Anyway. We don't need a swimming pool for me to wear this do we." Charlie stated. "I can wear it any time you want."

Joeys eyes lit up. "Yeah, I guess you can." She giggled as she thought about what Charlie had just said. "Now that's what I call a good idea babe."

"Happy to oblige hon." Charlie giggled back.

They lay on the loungers chatting and laughing together until Rose and Hugh arrived at 5 pm.

They'd come early to start the bar-b-q. They walked out to the garden, and said "hello" to Joey and Charlie, and they eagerly asked how Joey had done in the compo.

Charlie took great delight in telling them that Joey had came third. They were both really happy for Joey, and offered their sincere congratulations.

Hugh then went to start the bar-b-q going, and Rose went to the kitchen to get the meats out for him, and to prepare the side salads and bread rolls.

Charlie and Joey got up from the loungers, Charlie covered herself with a towel as they walked to the bedroom to have a shower and get ready for the bar-b-q.

They had a quick shower together and dried off.

Charlies feet were still not quite recovered from the blisters and broken skin she got from Liz's treatment of her at the memorial service, and she'd been wearing flip flops around the compo.

She lay on the bed and Joey massaged and moisturised Charlies feet when they'd dried off from their shower.

"Thanks again hon. That's really great." Said Charlie sighing.

"Another one of my many talents babe."

"How are you at other types of massage?" enquired Charlie.

"Lets get some massage oil when we get back to the Bay, and we can find out!!" Joey said smiling.

Joey got dressed into a pair of skinny black faded jeans and a tight white vest. She wore the items Charlie had brought her from the stalls at the compo, the handcuff bracelet and necklace, and the thumb ring, along with some more of her usual pieces.

"Coming babe?" she asked looking at Charlie, who had purposefully not got dressed yet. She was pretending to look through her clothes in the wardrobe.

"I'll be out in a tick hon. Just wondering what to wear." She turned round, and her eyes immediately widened when she saw Joey before her. "Wow hon. You look great." She said.

"Thanks babe. So do you." Appreciating Charlies body again.

"Hon, I'm stark naked."

"I can see that babe. In fact, you look more than great." Joey laughed. She walked over to Charlie, held her hands, and kissed her on the lips. "How long you gonna take beautiful?"

"Not long hon."

"I'll get a beer out ready for you then."

"OK, thanks hon." Joey kissed Charlie again, and released Charlies hands as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Charlie quickly got out her sexy black lingerie and put it on. She'd wear jeans for the bar-b-q, but put the stockings on when they came back in the house before they went to bed. This was the last treat she had lined up for Joey for this long holiday weekend, and she wanted to make it extra special, particularly as Joey had done so well.

She put on a black vest and a pair of black jeans over the top of the underwear, so there wouldn't be a hint on show of what she was wearing underneath for Joey. She brushed her hair one last time, checking her subtle make-up and hair in the mirror, before leaving the bedroom to join the others.

As she walked into the kitchen, where Joey was helping Rose with the salads, she said "Hi." to them both. They both looked round. Joeys heart nearly leapt out of her chest, at the sight of her girlfriend walking towards her. She looked sensational, so beautiful.

Joey was almost rendered speechless "Wow babe. You look terrific. Sensational." She stared at Charlie.

Charlie loved the reaction she got from Joey, pleased that she could make her feel like that by just walking in a room.

"You do look very beautiful Charlie my dear." Agreed Rose.

"Oh thanks you guys." Charlie replies, winking at Joey when Rose wasn't looking.

"There's a beer here babe." She said, handing the bottle over. "I'm just about to take the salads out to the terrace. Hugh's already started cooking the meat."

"Thanks hon." Charlie said as she took the bottle. "I'll give you a hand." They walked out to the terrace, and put the salads, plates, knives and forks and condiments out.

Joey took Charlie in her arms. "God, you look stunning Charlie. Absolutely stunning." She whispered.

"You look pretty sexy yourself hon. I can't wait until later on." She teased Joey.

"Oh babe, don't tease me. I don't think I can wait that long to touch you." Joey pouted.

"Well, if I have to wait, then you'll have to be patient too." Charlie laughed, as she took Joeys hand in hers and entwined their fingers. She lifted them up, and took Joeys thumb in her mouth, grinning saucily as she did it.

"Babe!!" moaned Joey. She could feel the heat beginning to stir in her.

Charlie brought their hands back to her side. "Let's go see Hugh, see how he's getting on eh." She walked towards Hugh, tugging Joey gently along behind her.

Hugh had got all the meat on the bar-b-q, and it was all nearly done.

Rose soon joined them, and they had a wonderful evening, talking about Joeys efforts in the compo and the lovely long weekend break they'd had.

Rose informed them that she'd make a hamper up for them, and bring it over in the morning before they left at 10am.

They tidied up all the dirty plates, and stacked them in the dishwasher. Then Rose and Hugh left for the evening, wanting to give Joey and Charlie time together, before they went home. Charlie thought they were being really thoughtful. They all bade each other "good night." as Joey and Charlie waved to them from the front door.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

As soon as Rose and Hugh had left at 7pm, they got a couple of beers out of the fridge, and Joey suggested they sit at the bottom of the garden while they drank them.

Charlie and Joey sat on a picnic blanket on the smaller terrace at the bottom of the garden, watching the sunset together.

They'd had an enjoyable celebration bar-b-q with Rose and Hugh, and then Rose and Hugh had left them alone, to enjoy their last night together.

When the sun had gone down, Joey popped inside to get them another couple of beers each. She put the outside lights on in the garden, making it light up beautifully. She came back with a fleecy blanket too. She handed Charlie a beer, kept one herself, and put the other 2 on the terrace floor for later. She sat down directly behind Charlie on the picnic blanket, her legs either side of Charlie. She wrapped the fleecy blanket round herself, and then Charlie, cocooning them together. She put her right arm around Charlies waist, kissed her on the cheek, and then rested her head on Charlies right shoulder.

"Warm enough?"

"Yep, thanks hon." Charlie said, leaning slightly backwards into Joey.

"Have you enjoyed yourself babe?" she asked softy.

"God, yes I have honey. It's been….it's been....just the best time. The best time I've ever had." Said Charlie emotionally.

"Seriously? Wow, that's some big statement officer." Joey said happily.

"I know it is." Said Charlie seriously. "But really Joey, I've loved every minute of it."

"That's really great!! I've really enjoyed myself too. I've loved spending so much time with you, and living together. It's been great getting to know you like this. I can't wait until we get back to the Bay now, before I move into Leahs with you permanently tomorrow." Joey said, pulling Charlie closer and kissing her on her neck.

"Neither can I hon." Charlie replied dreamily.

"Good!!" confirmed Joey, her heart bursting with happiness.

Joey heard Charlie sniffle. She turned Charlies head round, to see a couple of tears running down her face. Joeys heart almost broke. "Babe, what's up?" she asked weakly, gripping Charlies waist tighter, wondering what she would say.

"I've just had such a great time. I've been so relaxed, it's all felt so easy, so natural, so great, being and spending time with you, it's been so much fun too… I just....I just ..don't want it to end. I don't want the bubble to burst."

Joey pulled her in tight, and kissed her tears away. She held the side of Charlies face tenderly with her hand, as she spoke softly in Charlies ear. "Ssshhh, don't cry beautiful. Nothing's going to change. We can keep going on together like we've been this weekend, wherever we are. There's no reason why we can't continue on like this babe. If we both want to that is. And I know I do, very very much Charlie. I love you so much, I don't want things to change Charlie."

"Me too honey" She sniffled, and held on to Joey very tightly "me too."

After a couple of minutes Joey broke the silence. "Lets have a toast to the wonderful few days we've just had together, and a toast to the future, and the wonderful days we've got ahead of us together shall we?"

"Yes Jo. Let's do just that." Charlie sat up straight, and they picked up their bottles, looked deep into each others eyes, clinked their bottles together, and both said "Cheers." They took a gulp of beer, and Charlie nestled back in front of Joey, leaning back into her again. Joey kissed her on the cheek, and then rested her cheek against Charlies, as they watched the boats moving and the lights flickering up the channel.

"I do love you, very very much Charlie." she stated.

"I know Jo. And I love you too. Very very much." They both sighed happily and contentedly.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it."

"It's just perfect Jo. I can see why you bought and kept this place. It's beautiful Jo, it really is."

"I'm glad you like it so much. It means I've got more of a chance of getting you back up here with me."

"I won't have to be asked twice, I can tell you that now."

"You know, we could bring Rubes up here for a holiday sometime if you like."

"That'd be lovely Jo. She'd really love it." Charlie sighed. "You know Joey, 4 weeks ago, I would never have dreamt that I could be so happy. Then I met you….and fell in love…… I can't believe how I've changed, and how really really good you are for me."

"Well, don't change too much, I love you just the way you are." Joey laughed.

"I was just such a 'Robocop' before, literally. I'd concentrated on my job for years, and then Rubes as well, since mum died. I never used to let my guard slip, I was never myself in front of anyone but Rubes. Well maybe I was a bit more open with Leah, I mean after living with her for 6 months, I guess I did open up a bit."

"Ermm yeah, when we first met, I told you that Sherlock said you were a bit….erm...focused." Joey sniggered into Charlies neck.

"Umm, well, don't tell me too much, you can really go off people you know." Charlie said laughing. "I thought Georgie and Anna had become friends of mine."

"They are, you know it. Sherlock's always liked you. Not like that" she sighed as Charlie looked at her questioningly "she's in love with Anna silly. I mean she's admired you since you became her boss, you know, a great woman cop, so dedicated, going places, bla bla bla. And she's told me how much you've changed lately. In a good way. You know, more relaxed, open, not afraid of having a laugh, becoming more, erm, human if you like." Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess I have. That's due to your good influence you know." Charlie said, nudging Joey in the ribs.

"I'm glad I'm good for something then." Joey laughed.

"You know you're very good at lots of things Joey Collins!!" Charlie said suggestively.

"Thank you Charlie Buckton. And so are you."

"If I'd never met you, I would just have carried on like 'Robocop' for the rest of my life. God, what a terrible thought."

"Well, I'm more than happy that you met, and fell in love with me, believe me. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too Charlie. I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you in it now." Joey squeezed Charlie round the waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

They finished their beers, and started on the second bottles. They carried on watching the boats in the channel, as their lights flickered away.

"Would you like another drink babe?"

"No Joey. I'd like you though. Let's go to bed." Charlie replied suggestively, turning around and looking at Joey seductively.

Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek, and got up quickly, not needing to be asked twice.

She pulled Charlie up, and they picked up the picnic blanket, fleece and empty beer bottles, taking them inside and leaving them in the lounge, as they scampered off to the bedroom.


	125. Chapter 125

_Guys,_

_Now I'm just gonna tease you all again with this chapter…enjoy…_

_1818 – no sun, in fact it's meant to snow here on Thursday/Friday, 5 to 10 cms apparently – that'll be nice!!! It's bloody freezing as well – oh the joys of the UK!!_

_Anyhow, steady on 1818, the proposal will have to wait a bit I think!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 125

As they reached the bedroom, their hungry kissing began as Joey moved her hands up and down Charlies bum and back. Their passion and desire for each other building up.

Charlie broke off, suggesting a slow strip tease, but this time with them taking their clothes off in turn, in front of each other. Joey agreed, giggling at her girlfriends idea.

But first, Charlie said she needed to loo, and went into the bathroom. She quickly took off her jeans, and pulled on her stockings, attaching them to the suspenders. She took off her t-shirt too, and put on a pair of high-heeled black shoes.

She checked her hair and make-up, smiling at herself in the bathroom mirror as she fluffed her hair slightly, and applied a bit more lipstick.

She stood up straight, happy with her appearance. She hoped Joey would like it too.

Joey meanwhile, oblivious to what Charlie was doing, switched on the TV, choosing a music channel playing romantic love ballads again, leaving the volume on low.

Charlie slowly opened the bathroom door, and peeked out. Joey was now laying on her back on the bed, with her hands behind her head, watching the videos, waiting for Charlie to reappear.

Charlie pushed the door open fully, and Joey turned round to look in the direction of the bathroom. When she didn't come out of the bathroom, Joey asked "Babe, where are you?" as Charlie stood behind the door, hidden from view.

"Won't be a sec." She giggled.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing." Charlie shouted back. Trying not to laugh. She grabbed another peek. Joey was still on the bed.

A couple of minutes later, Joey shouts again "Babe, where are you? Are you OK?" She got up from the bed, now slightly worried about Charlie. As she walked towards the bathroom, Charlie moved, and stood in the doorway, leaning her left shoulder against the frame.

Joey stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the sight before her. She gulped. "Charlie?" she said quietly.

"Yes hon?"

Joey walked forward slowly. "OMG Charlie." Her heart now pounding in her chest.

"Yes hon?"

"Wow."

Charlie lifted her right arm up, and indicated with her index finger for Joey to come forward. Joey began moving slowly forward again, as Charlie stopped leaning against the door frame and walked towards her.

They met in three further steps forward each.

"Wow." Said Joey again.

Charlie laughed. "You like?"

Joey nodded. Her beautiful smile had taken over her face, showing her dimples, her eyes were wide and bulging out of their sockets, now almost totally black with desire. Charlie looked absolutely sensational. My God, she looked amazing.

"Charlie, I....you….I…" Joey struggled to talk.

Charlie smiled. "What would you like me to take off first?"

"Erm, nothing. Erm…nothing. Leave it all on babe. I'll..erm…do it." Joey stuttered.

Joey took one more step forward, and took Charlies hands in her own, holding their arms out wide, taking a good look at Charlie. "God Charlie, you look amazing. So sexy."

"Well, I think my special little surfer girl deserved a prize from her girlfriend too." Charlie giggled.

"God Charlie, do you have any idea what you do to me? How you make me feel?" Joey sighed.

"I do honey, because you make me feel the same."

"I..I..I do?" Joey asked shyly.

"Of course you do hon."

"Oh." Said a shy smiling, slightly red Joey.

"You give me goose bumps every time I see you, when your eyes twinkle at me, when you look at me, like you're looking at me now, and when you touch me, God Joey, sometimes I can hardly breathe."

"Sometimes I can hardly breathe when I see you Charlie. You take my breath away. You're so beautiful. I can't believe you want to be with me." Joey admitted.

"Joey, you're so very beautiful too. Inside and out. I can't believe you want to be with me." Charlie said softly.

They smiled shyly at each other, so happy that their deepest feelings were reciprocated, and they were able to be so open with each other. They both knew their relationship was one that neither of them had ever experienced before, the intense deep feelings they had for each other, they knew were a sign that they were on a path to somewhere wonderful together.

Charlie smiled, so pleased she'd had this effect on Joey. "Honey, you're hands are trembling."

"I know. You've made me come over all, erm, shy and unnecessary." Joey said, biting her lip slightly nervously.

"That's really cute honey." Said Charlie, overcome herself with the effect she had on Joey. "But there's no need to be hon. It's only me, and I love you."

"I love you too." Joey pulled Charlie closer. "Dance with me Charlie." She whispered.

"Of course." Charlie smiled. She kicked off her shoes, so they were the same height again, and they wrapped their arms around each other, moving around the bedroom slowly to a couple of the ballads playing on the TV. They kissed each other tenderly, and they smiled at each other, as they locked foreheads together.

Joey put her arms tighter around Charlies waist, and pulled her in for another quick kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. Joey kissed her again. They stood there, hands now moving all over each other, their kisses getting deeper and more passionate. They paused for breath. "God Charlie, I want you so much." Joey said passionately, as she scooped Charlie up in her arms, and carried her to the bed. She lay her down, and joined her on the bed, laying along side her.

She leant over and they kissed, even harder this time, Joeys passion and need threatening to boil over. They both moaned against each others mouths, as they moved their hands over each others bodies, now gently massaging each others breasts.

Joey pulled backwards, to once again take in the sight before her. She moved her left hand down to Charlies stockings, and ran her hand up and down Charlies right leg. Charlie squirmed under Joeys touch, as she bit her lip, as her excitement began to build up further.


	126. Chapter 126

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the delay in updating – Crimbo shopping and partying getting in the way!!!_

_Dubba72 – hope this will warm you up…._

_1818 – now swappin' some snow for a bit of sun sounds good!! Although, I'd prefer to get some sun in our summer for a change. (I quite like the snow actually. As long as you don't have to get anywhere in it of course!!)_

_Anyway hope you guys all enjoy this chapter..….an extra long one due to your patience…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 126

"I love it that you want me so much Jo." Charlie said breathlessly. "I love turning you on by wearing this underwear."

"Turn me on Charlie, gee, you do more than turn me on babe." Joey said, dragging her eyes from Charlies stockings to look into Charlies eyes. "You set me on fire. I can't believe I've got you all to myself."

Charlie smiled. "Well believe it hon. I'm all yours. This is for your eyes only."

Joey smiled ecstatically back, and leant forward to capture Charlies lips hungrily with her own. She stopped briefly, as she began to run her hand up and down Charlies stockings on her right leg again. Then she continued to kiss Charlie hard on the lips again.

Charlie went to undo Joeys jeans button fly. Joey said huskily against her lips. "No babe. Next time." Charlie moaned. They began kissing again. Charlie went to push up Joeys vest. "Next time babe." Joey said.

"Jo, but I want to." Charlie said disappointedly.

"Patience Charlie. This is your turn. Just enjoy what I'm doing now." Joey insisted, as she resumed their kissing. "We've got all night babe." She added.

Charlies eyes lit up, banishing her disappointment, as she realised what Joey meant. They were in for an all night love-fest!! OMG!!! How good does that sound? Charlie now smiled with anticipation into their kissing.

She began caressing and massaging Joeys breasts over her vest, the erect peaks obvious through the white material, enhancing Charlies excitement.

Joey ran her left index finger around the top of the right stocking, from outside to inside, reaching Charlies inner right thigh. She moved her hand slowly upwards, until she let it rest between Charlies legs. She could felt the heat awaiting her.

She began to rub her fingers backwards and forwards over Charlies thin lingerie. Charlie moaned into Joeys mouth.

Joey then pushed her fingers inside the fabric, gently teasing Charlies clit with her middle finger. "God, Jo." Moaned Charlie. Her warm breath brushing against Joeys cheek.

Joey moved all her fingers inside the lingerie, now allowing them to explore Charlies slit, moaning herself as they met the warm wetness of Charlie. "God, you're so ready for me babe." She whispered. "You feel so good."

Joey broke up from their kissing momentarily, so she could sit up and use both hands to pop the poppers on Charlies lingerie gusset, to allow her fingers unhindered access to Charlie.

She lay back down, resuming their deep passionate kissing, and once again moved her hand between Charlies legs, eager to touch her girlfriend again.

She moved her fingers expertly along Charlies slit, slowly and tenderly building up her girlfriend. Switching her attention to Charlies clit after several strokes along her slit each time.

Charlie continued to hold onto the back of Joeys vest with her left hand, and massage Joeys breasts through her vest with her right hand.

This time Joey moved her fingers backwards until she came to a stop, teasing Charlie by gently pressing and rubbing her in the same spot, at the base of the entrance to her womanhood.

Charlie moaned again against Joeys lips. She gripped Joeys vest tighter, in anticipation of Joey entering her, and she pushed her hips upwards to meet her fingers.

Joey kept up her teasing, as she asked Charlie "Charlie, do you want me?"

Charlie opened her eyes, looking through hooded lashes, she loved this little game they played, with Joey asking her if she wanted her. She smiled back, and said "God Joey, yes. Make me cum, please honey."

"With pleasure babe." Said Joey smiling back, as she moved her fingers backwards, immediately engulfing them in Charlies warm wetness.

She began to slowly move her fingers in and out of Charlie, running her thumb gently over Charlies clit at the same time.

Joey moved her lips, from Charlies lips down to her neck. She began kissing and nibbling Charlies neck. Gently biting her, waiting for Charlie to start purring at her. She didn't need to wait long. Charlie sensations were getting more acute each second, her whole body reacting to Joeys loving.

After several minutes of pleasure, Charlie whispered "Jo, hon, I'm almost there."

With that, Joey began plunging her fingers deeper into Charlie, she used her thumb on Charlies clit, rubbing and circling the ever swelling sensitive nub harder. Charlie moved her hips up and down, in time with Joeys thrusts.

"Aarrgghh, Jo, that feels so good." Charlie muttered through her purring. Joey smiled against Charlies neck.

Charlies body began to contort, as Joeys efforts started reaping the rewards she was after for Charlie.

Charlies vocal announcement of her orgasm came as she screeched "JJJJOOOOOEEEEEYYYYYY", as she closed her eyes, pushed her head back into the bed, gripped Joeys vest tighter, and thrust her hips upwards, towards Joeys fingers.

Joey looked on in awe and love, as her girlfriend reacted so primarily and basically to her lovemaking.

As Charlies body shuddered and trembled against Joey, under her touch, Joey was enthralled as her fingers were squeezed time and again, as Charlie rode her orgasm out. All Charlies nerve endings were ultra sensitive, her clit now fully swollen from Joeys attention, turning Joey on as well.

"Argh. Argh. Argh." Charlie let out, as her body continued on its pleasure ride.

Charlie gradually came to rest, she was now slightly flushed, and breathing deeply, as Joey stopped her hand movements, leaving her fingers resting inside Charlie, and lay down beside Charlie, kissing and nibbling the pulsing vein on her neck, as she offered words of love to Charlie. "I love making you cum, my beautiful baby, you feel so soft, so warm."

"God Joey, I love you. I love having you inside me, feeling you inside me. God, you make me so wet, so turned on. You make me cum so hard. I love feeling your fingers now hon." Charlie whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Joey.

They lay cuddled together for a while, as they both recovered from their excursions. Joey looked at Charlie. She still had her eyes closed.

"Babe?" Joey asked softly, checking Charlie was awake, and just resting.

"Yes hon?"

"Just checking you weren't asleep." Joey replied softly. She slowly withdrew her fingers, to a groan of displeasure from Charlie.

"No Jo." Charlie sighed.

Joey smiled, kissed Charlie on the lips, and she sat up, and began to undo the laced up front of Charlie lingerie. She wanted to reveal Charlies breasts, for her attention, for the next round of pleasure for the evening.

Charlie opened an eye, and smiled at her "So soon honey?"

Joey smiled back, a sparkle flashing across her eyes, as she nodded and said "uh huh."

Charlie reached down and began undoing Joeys jeans buttons. This time Joey raised no objections. Joey lay down, and Charlie stood up on the bed, pulling Joeys jeans off, and dropping them on the floor. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I love your sexy hipsters hon." Joey was wearing hipsters with red panelling at the sides, and red and beige stripes across the front and back. They had little red ribbon bows at the top on each side.

Joey giggled. "It's the best you're gonna get from me babe."

Charlie smiled, sitting back on the bed, asking Joey to sit up, so she could pull of Joeys vest. Once that had been thrown to the floor, they both lay down on their sides on the bed together. "Lovely sexy matching bra hon." Said Charlie appreciatively. Joey smiled. The bra had red and beige stripes on the cups, the shoulder straps and back all red. It also had a little red ribbon bow between the cups.

They resumed their kissing and caressing. Joey began to undo the ties on Charlies lingerie top again. Charlie reached behind Joeys back, and undid her bra, releasing Joeys beautiful mounds from their confines. She gently massaged both of them, and gently pinched the erect nipples, one at a time, causing Joey to moan against her lips.

Joey tried to concentrate on the ties, and she eventually undid them, and slowly pulled the front of Charlies underwear open, revealing Charlies breasts and erect nipples in all their glory to her. She pulled the lingerie top off, and threw it on the floor.

She gently pushed Charlie onto her back, and she leant forward, capturing an erect peak in her mouth. Charlie gasped as Joeys mouth encased her nipple, loving the soft warm wetness that engulfed her.

"God Charlie, you know I just love your nipples." She flicked the right peak with her tongue. Charlie gasped with pleasure, and squeezed Joeys nipple herself. Joey turned her lips attention to Charlies left nipple, while she massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand, enjoying the feeling of the hard erect nipple against her palm.

After a couple of minutes, she lifted her head slowly, kissing Charlies chest, shoulder, neck, chin, and then lips as she made her way up Charlies body. They kissed each other hard, wanting to taste each others mouths, they pushed each others lips apart, their tongues meeting in a frenzy of passion.

Charlie sat up slightly, while still kissing Joey, and pushed her up and over onto her back. They paused for breath, as Charlie then began kissing Joey on the chin, down her neck, her shoulder, down her breasts before coming to rest with her lips around Joeys erect left nipple. Joey sighed as Charlie played with her nipple. Charlie loved running her tongue over Joeys hard nipple, still amazed that she could cause this effect.

Charlie switched sides, and began to suck and flick Joeys right nipple, as she squeezed and gently twisted the left.

"Aarrgghh Charlie, what are you doing to me?" asked Joey gasping, as she ran her left hand fingers through Charlies hair, before resting her left hand at the back of Charlies head, pulling her closer to her breast.

Charlie knew exactly what she was doing to Joey, and looked upwards, smiling at Joey, as she continued to flick her nipple. Joey looked downwards, to see Charlies beautiful blue eyes staring back at her, sparking with desire, and her mouth around her nipple. Joey was officially in heaven.

Charlie finally finished her assault on Joeys breasts, and kissed her slowly all the way up to her lips. They once again kissed each other hard and passionately, rubbing their tongues against each other, and taking it in turns to nibble each others lips, while massaging each others breasts.

Joey moved her left hand from Charlies breast to between her legs, as she began to run her fingers along Charlies slit. Charlie copied Joey actions, pushing her right hand into Joeys knickers, as she began to run her middle finger on Joeys clit.

They both sighed as they were touched so intimately by each other, their kissing was getting harder, their lips becoming more swollen by it.

Charlie slowly moved her fingers backwards, sliding them down Joeys wetness, and, unable to resist from entering Joey any longer, pushed into Joey, as she broke from their kissing to say huskily "I want to feel inside you honey."

Joey gasped, as Charlie fingers pushed into her, and immediately pushed her fingers into Charlie, once again relishing the feel of her girlfriends soft wetness. Charlie gasped too, and they looked into each others eyes, through the strands of their hair falling over their faces, and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing each other gently.

They continued stimulating each other, until they began shaking against each other. Joey broke from their kissing. "Uurrhh Charlie, I'm nearly cuming." She rested her head against Charlies neck, and licked and nibbled her soft flesh.

The heat was rising quickly in Charlie too. Joey began to tremble, her muscles flexing involuntarily, her body spasming slightly against Charlies. Her centre seemed to explode outwards, as she clenched Charlies fingers, and bit her on the neck, moaning against her skin as she did so, as her orgasm passed through her. The sensations coursing through her body, as her clit swelled and pulses of heat tore through her.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH. AARRGGHHHH. AAAAAAARRRRGGHH." Screamed Joey into Charlies neck.

Charlies body began to react likewise. The heat searing through her veins, her body shuddering against Joeys, as she clenched Joeys fingers within her.

"JJJJJOOOEEEYYYYYY. AAARRRGGHHHH." Screamed Charlie. She threw her head backwards, as her body flexed with the pleasure Joey was giving her.

They both gradually came to rest, withdrew their fingers, and leaning against each other, they kissed gently once again, while professing their love for each other, their breaths shallow and quick

They both then lay on their backs, holding hands, entwining their fingers, and smiling broadly, as they recovered.

After a couple of minutes, Joey turned her head to look at Charlie. "Hey. Beautiful." She said, smiling.

Charlie turned her head to look at Joey. "Hey. Sexy." She said, smiling back.

They both giggled, and squeezed each others hands. Joey rubbed her thumb over Charlies thumb.

They lay there looking at each other, through strands of damp locks, their chests raising and falling, with their latest excursions.

Joey smiled, and then moved. She now straddled Charlie. She leant forward, putting both hands either side of Charlies head, and she began kissing her lips again. Her hair was dangling over Charlies face and chest, the ends tickling her lightly.

Charlie lifted her head off the bed to meet Joeys lips, putting her left hand around the back of Joeys head, and her right hand around Joeys back, slowly caressing Joeys soft taut flesh.

Joey began moving her lips down Charlies body. Capturing her nipples one at a time, teasing them, making them hard once again. She then moved further down Charlies ribs and stomach, then nibbling her hips, at the top of her knickers and suspenders, before moving to her inner thigh.

Charlie lifted and opened her legs, bending them, putting her feet flat on the bed. She gripped the sheets as she anticipated Joeys next move.

Joey pulled Charlie down to the end of the bed, as she knelt on the floor, and leant forward, to flick her tongue gently against Charlies clit. Charlie gasped, and as Joey enclosed Charlies clit with her mouth, Charlie felt the warm wet sensation of Joeys mouth around her. "God, Jo" she murmured, as Joeys tongue began working it's magic.

After a couple of minutes of tonguing Charlies clit and slit, and pushing her fingers slowly in and out of Charlie, Charlie gasped quietly "Jo, please stop a minute hon."

Joey immediately stopped at Charlies request. "What's wrong babe?" she asked concerned. "I haven't hurt you, have I?" Extremely worried that she'd hurt Charlie.

"No hon, not at all. It's great, you're great." She smiled.

Joey was very relieved, "Tell me what's the matter then babe?" Joey said quietly, as she lay alongside Charlie, resting her left hand on Charlies stomach, with an extremely concerned look on her face, wondering what Charlie would say.

"Nothing's the matter hon. Just, well just, will you erm, let me erm, do this to you at the same time?" she asked shyly, as she lay her legs flat on the bed.

Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie quickly on the lips. "How about next time? Let me finish first, and then we can both do it when we've recovered. What do you say?" she suggested quietly. Eager to please Charlie, but also eager to show that she would do what ever Charlie wanted too.

Charlie nodded slightly shyly at Joey. "Yep, sounds good hon." She was in awe of Joeys complete unselfishness towards pleasuring her. "You're amazing, you know that?" she added softly, as she put her right hand at the side of Joeys face, and held it softly. She pulled her forward to kiss her, immediately tasting herself on Joeys lips and tongue. She could smell her own scent too, and this turned her on, titillating her senses.

"I'm not amazing babe."

"You are. You're just so amazing. The way you treat me, it's amazing. It really is." Said Charlie." I love you so much honey."

"I love you too Charlie. And I just treat you how I do, because I love you. I don't do anything special babe."

"Well, I think you're very special." Smiled Charlie.

Joey kissed Charlie hard on the lips again. Then broke off, and said, with a glint in her eye. "Right. Where was I?"

Charlie laughed. "Let me help remind you." As she lifted her legs, parting them, and resting her feet flat on the bed. "Need any more clues hon?" she laughed.

Joey shook her head. "No, I think that's done it." She giggled. She slowly moved down to the bottom of the bed again, kneeling on the floor. She leant forward to capture Charlies clit with her lips again, relishing the sensation of having the warm soft nub in her mouth.

She began to run her tongue slowly up and down Charlies slit, loving the taste if Charlie, and the feeling of her wetness. She circled her clit, causing Charlie to groan with pleasure. Charlie ground her hips slightly, as Joey pushed her right hand fingers into Charlie, and began flicking her clit with her tongue. Joey applied more pressure on Charlies nub, enjoying the feel of soft flesh that surrounded it, and the sweet hardness at the centre.

Charlie tried to remain still, but her body had it's own idea. She moved her hips, while she gripped the sheets, and bit her bottom lip. "God Joey, that's just great." She moaned.

Joey massaged Charlies breasts, and squeezed and pulled her hard erect nipples with her left hand. The feeling of Charlies fully erect nipple between her finger and thumb sending Joey wild with desire.

Joey withdrew her fingers from Charlie, and ran her tongue down from her clit, down her slit, and pushed her tongue into Charlie. Charlie lifted her hips and gasped, as she felt Joeys warm tongue push inside her. "God, Jo." She groaned.

Joey played with Charlies clit with her fingers and ran her thumb up and down her slit, as she pushed her tongue slowly in and out of Charlie. "God Jo. I'm…I'm cuming…" moaned Charlie.

Joey pushed her tongue further into Charlie, and rubbed her clit harder with her fingers, ensuring that Charlies climax peaked.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH. JJJJOOOEEEYYYY. AAARRRGGGHHH." Charlie shrieked, as her body flexed and arched, she gripped the sheets tightly, and thrashed her head from side to side, as her climax ripped through her body. Joey tried to steady her somewhat, by moving her left hand from Charlies breasts, and flattening it on Charlies stomach.

Charlies clit grew under Joeys attention, becoming more sensitive to Joeys touch, and Joey could also feel Charlies womanhood squeeze her tongue. Joey looked upwards at Charlie, loving seeing her reactions when she was in the grip of passion.

Charlies orgasm passed through her, and her bodys movements subsided. Her breathing was still deep.

Joey withdrew her tongue from Charlie, and stopped fingering her slit and clit. She ran her tongue up Charlies slit, and over her swollen clit slowly, pausing for a last slow few flicks, before nibbling Charlie all the way up her body.

Joey smiled up at Charlie, and slowly began to crawl onto the bed, her legs and arms either side of Charlies body, as she made her way upwards. She kissed her stomach, and ran her tongue up between Charlies breasts, where she paused to suck and flick Charlies very hard erect nipples, she nibbled them gently with her teeth, causing Charlie to moan some more. Before she continued moving up Charlies neck and chin, before finally meeting her lips. They kissed, and Charlie tasted herself on Joeys lips and tongue. She pressed her tongue against Joeys lips, eager to enter her mouth. They kissed deeply and slowly, until they broke for breath.

Charlie had laid her legs flat on the bed, and Joey now collapsed, and lay on top of Charlie, in between Charlies legs.

"God Joey. What have you done to me?" she added. "Again." Charlie was laughing and giggling through her heavy breathing. She wrapped her arms around Joey, as a panting Joey now rested her head into Charlies neck. Charlie moved her head to her left, and Joey began nibbling and kissing the soft skin of Charlies neck, as they both recovered.

After a few minutes Joey lifted her head, and looked at Charlie through her long now slightly tangled and untidy locks. "Hey beautiful. Feeling OK?" she asked cheekily.

Charlie giggled. "OK? Gee Jo. That's an understatement hon." She moved her left hand to Joeys face, pushing aside her hair, and lifted her head, kissing Joey tenderly on the lips. Joey smiled her cutest smile possible at Charlie.

"Good. Because I love doing that to you."

"Well, let's see if we can both have a repeat now then shall we?" suggested Charlie, with a wicked grin on her face.

"You ready to go again babe?" asked Joey smiling.

"Yep." Charlie said as she nodded to Joey. "My own little cute sex machine." She giggled.

A laughing Joey kissed her on the lips, and lifted herself off Charlie. "I'll go on top this time OK?" she asked Charlie tentatively.

"Sure hon. Whatever you think's best." Charlie agreed. "You'd better let me take these off first then hon." She said, tugging on Joeys hipsters.

Joey giggled and kissed her again, before moving off Charlie, and laying flat on the bed. Charlie sat up and slowly pulled down Joeys hipsters. She chucked them on the floor, then ran her hand up Joeys right leg, coming to rest on her thigh, she bent over and nibbled on Joeys erect nipples, causing Joey to utter "Oh babe." As she enjoyed the sensations of having Charlies warm wet lips on her. Charlie moved her lips downwards, and nibbled on Baby Joey. After a couple of minutes, Charlie sat up again.

"I want to taste you now hon." She said, as she lay back on the bed.

Joey got up and kissed Charlie on the lips. She pulled a pillow over, and placed it by Charlies head. "It may be easier for you to put this under your head babe. Save your neck a bit." She said smiling at Charlie. Then she turned around, manoeuvring herself so she was directly over Charlie, but they were nose to tail.

"Put your legs up babe." Said Joey softly. Charlie bent her legs up again, resting her feet flat on the bed. "OK?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm OK hon. You?"

"I'm fine babe." Joey lent on her elbows either side of Charlies hips, and pushed her hands under Charlies bum, so she was holding a cheek in each hand. She bent her head down to allow her lips to come into contact with Charlies clit again, and she continued to enclose it as she used her tongue to flick and rub her nub.

Charlie pulled the pillow under her head and back, and put her left hand on Joeys back, she lifted her right hand and gently rubbed Joeys clit with her fingers. Joey momentarily stopped her tonguing, as she gasped slightly at Charlies gentle touch. Joey resumed her flicking, and Charlie moved her fingers up and down Joeys slit, sliding along on Joeys wetness. She loved being this close to Joeys womanhood. "You're so wet hon. You feel so good."

Charlie then bent upwards and licked Joeys clit. Joey rolled her hips, and again momentarily stopped her flicking of Charlie, as she gasped at the feeling of Charlies warm moist lips on her. "God Charlie." She muttered. Charlie smiled into her licking, fully aware of the sensations she was giving to Joey. Joey resumed her flicking of Charlie, and began to move her tongue up and down Charlies slit, rocking Charlies hips up to her with her hands under her bum. After a few minutes, Joey stopped and asked Charlie to put her left leg down flat and to the side, bending it at the knee. Charlie did as requested and Joey took her left had out from under Charlies bum, and moved her arm over Charlies leg, so she could enter Charlie with her left hand fingers, while still tonguing her clit and slit.

Meanwhile Charlie continued to tongue Joeys clit and slit, rejoicing in the taste and feel of her girlfriend on her tongue. She moved her head up further and pushed her tongue onto Joey. Joey moaned "God Charlie." in pleasure, and clenched her leg muscles, curling her toes at the same time. She paused from pleasuring Charlie with her lips, just using her fingers as she concentrated on her breathing. She finally resumed her lips and tongues attention to Charlies clit.

Charlie moved her right hand, and used her fingers to rub Joeys clit as she continued pushing in and out of Joey with her tongue. Charlie knew she was almost cuming herself, her pleasure still high from Joeys previous efforts.

She paused briefly. "Joey, I'm almost there hon." She then resumed her tonguing of Joey.

"Me too babe." Replied Joey breathlessly.

Joey immediately increased her efforts in pleasuring Charlie, she delved deeper into Charlie with her fingers, pulling them out slowly, pressing on Charlies G-spot as she did so. She flicked and sucked Charlies clit, feeling it swell under her attention. Having Charlies wet warm swollen clit under her tongue was really turning Joey on. Charlie had to pause, as her muscles clenched and warm sensations spread through her, as she climaxed. She shuddered uncontrollably, pressing her head back against the pillow, as she arched her back. "GGGOOODDD JJJJJOOO." She shrieked. "Ooohhhh GGGooodddd. GGGoooddd. Aarrrggghhhh." She followed with. Then "Arrgghh. Arrgghh." as her climax passed through her. As her body clenched Joeys fingers, and her engorged clit felt like it was going to explode in Joeys mouth. Joey slowly stopped her actions, as Charlie resumed hers again. Eager to now bring Joey to her climax. Charlie could feel Joeys warm breath between her legs, which was still exciting her. Joey began kissing Charlies inner thighs, nibbling on them, while she ran her left hand up Charlies left leg, and squeezed her bum with her right hand.

Joey soon stopped her kissing, as she felt a surge of heat begin to spread from her centre. "Charlie, I'm cuming babe." She whispered. Charlie now tongued Joeys clit, while using her fingers to push into Joey, to bring her more pleasure. Joeys hips rocked, as her whole body trembled and contorted. Charlies fingers were clenched, and she felt Joeys clit swell under her tongue, she felt on fire herself, as her own desire was rekindled. "AAARRGGGHHH. AARRRRGGGHHHH. CHARLIEEEE. AARRGGHH." Joey muttered. As Joey came to rest, Charlie gently withdrew her fingers, and kissed Joey on her inner thighs. Before Joey turned around, and virtually collapsed next to Charlie on the bed.

"OMG babe. You've worn me out." She smiled at Charlie.

"Are you OK hon?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I most certainly am." She leant over and kissed Charlie, their lips mingling their scents and tastes together, turning them both on. They snuggled together, getting their breaths back. "I love you Charlie." Joey smiled contentedly.

"I love you too hon." Smiled Charlie back at her.

They looked at each other and giggled. "You're so beautiful Jo." Whispered Charlie.

"So are you babe." They lay together for a few minutes, before Joey untangled herself from Charlie, to get the quilt off the floor. She lay it over Charlie, before switching off the lights, and climbing into bed. They snuggled down together, and gently kissed each other goodnight.

"Jo, you were so amazing tonight." Whispered Charlie.

Joey giggled and mumbled back. "We were amazing tonight babe."

Charlie giggled back. "Yeah, we were, weren't we." Agreed Charlie.

"Uh huh." Mumbled a sleepy Joey.

"Night hon." Said Charlie kissing Joey on the cheek. She got no reply, as Joey had already succumbed to a very well deserved sleep.


	127. Chapter 127

_Guys,_

_This is my last update before Christmas, so I'd like to wish you all a VERY Merry Christmas, and a VERY Happy New Year (although I will be updating on Sunday 27__th__ Dec, all being well.)_

_Many thanks for all your reviews this year, they really do make it all worthwhile!!_

_Thanks again & take care,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 127

It was Tuesday morning, the day they were due to leave Brisbane. Charlie woke up first, yet again waking up being spooned by Joey. She smiled broadly and breathed deeply, very content to lay entwined and safe in Joeys arms, with Joeys warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Charlie stifled a happy giggle, although she couldn't stop her body shaking slightly with an internal laugh instead. Luckily she didn't wake up Joey. Joey merely let out a small moan, and pulled Charlie in closer. Charlie smiled and snuggled backwards into Joeys warm and loving embrace.

Joey stirred some ten minutes later, as she lifted her head off Charlies back and stretched out her arms before reclaiming Charlies body with them.

"Morning hon. Sleep well?" asked a smiling Charlie. Knowing full well they both must have slept very well due to being very contented coupled with being completely exhausted.

"Umm, morning beautiful. You know I always sleep well with you in my arms." She mumbled, without opening her eyes. She pulled Charlie tighter into her embrace. "Besides, I should think we both slept very well, after last nights excursions." She giggled.

Charlie giggled back. "Yep, I should think we did."

Joey still had her eyes closed, but began nibbling Charlie on the neck.

"God Joey." Whispered Charlie.

"Yes babe?" asked Joey.

"Are you starting off from where we left off last night?"

"I think I am." giggled Joey. "Any objections?"

"None I can think of." Giggled Charlie.

Joey said quietly and seriously. "You know babe, this morning is the last chance we have to be alone. Properly alone, before we go home. When we get back to Leahs there'll be a house-full all the time. We won't be able to be ourselves quite like we have been here you know." She gently stroked Charlies hip as she spoke, loving the feeling of her warm soft skin.

"I know hon. I know." Charlie replied sadly, as she turned around in Joeys embrace, wrapping her ams around Joeys neck. "But, this long weekends been great for us though hon. It's been just what we both needed hasn't it."

"Yep it has been." Joey agreed. "And it's not over yet." She added wickedly.

Charlie giggled at Joeys words, as Joey leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Charlie responded, as Joey hands moved from Charlies hips to her bum, where she gently squeezed and massaged Charlies cheeks.

"You've taken your stockings and suspenders off babe." Joey whispered.

"Yep hon. They got a bit hot and uncomfortable during the night."

"I should've taken them off you last night. Sorry babe."

"Not a problem. Anyhow, you were a bit too worn out, to do much of anything else hon." Charlie giggled.

"Yeah, I was." Joey said smiling, her eyes twinkling at Charlie. "Anyway, you looked way too sexy in them for me to take them off." She said quietly.

Charlie smiled at her. "Yeah, I kinda got that hon."

Joey giggled. Charlie joined in. They both moved their heads forward slightly, and tenderly kissed once on the lips. They looked into each others eyes, a mere 2 inches away from each other, then moved forward again, capturing each others lips once more. Joey gently nudged her right leg between Charlies legs, pushing upwards slightly, towards Charlies throbbing centre.

Their kissing deepened, their tongues gently pushing each others mouths open, allowing them to taste each other. They still had the slight aroma of each others scents on each other, a seductive remembrance of last nights love making.

"Umm. I can still taste you babe." Joey whispered.

"Me too hon."

They made love slowly, once again giving and taking everything they had for each other.

They slowly explored every inch of each others bodies, relishing the warm soft skin, and the taste of each other.

They knew that today was the last chance they had to be alone together, and they were determined to make the most of it. When they got back to Summer Bay, they knew that although they'd be living together, they'd be 3 other people in the house, so sharing precious time together now, being able to be loud and uninhibited was vital for them both.

They both came together, shrieking each others names, as they held each other close, shuddering against each other, as they rode out their orgasms. They kissed slowly and deeply for a couple of minutes when they'd recovered. They withdrew their fingers, and did 'Joeys thing', wiping their juices over each others breasts and taking it in turn to lick the juices off, relishing the taste and each others hard nipples.

Then they snuggled together, contentedly once again, professing their love to each other.

After a little snooze, Joey got up, reluctantly, to make breakfast. She made pancakes for them both. She wanted Charlie to have cherries and ice cream pancakes again, on their final morning in Brisbane together.

When they were done, she took them, along with their OJ's and coffee on a tray into the bedroom, and out through the patio doors onto the decking.

Charlie was still dozing. Joey sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Charlies locks out of the way, she gently kissed Charlie on the forehead. "Charlie, wake up babe, breakfasts ready. It's your favourite." Charlie stirred. "If you don't wake up soon, it'll be all gone. I'll eat it all." Joey said giggling.

"Umm, I'm awake." Said Charlie, yawning and stretching, and smiling at Joey. "Morning again honey."

"Morning again beautiful." Joey lent forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. "Come on, get up babe, I've got your breakfast out on the decking."

"You're too good to me, you know that." Charlie exclaimed.

"I know." Said Joey with a sigh, laughing as Charlie smacked her on the arm. "Hey, that's no way to treat someone who's just got your breakfast ready."

Joey gently pulled Charlie out of bed, waited for her to put her PJ's on, admiring her beautiful body as she did so, and then led her by the hand out to the lovely hard wood table and chairs on the decking.

The sun was shining, it was lovely and warm, and the breakfast looked fantastic.

Joey had even put a beautiful red rose in a vase on the table. Charlie picked the vase up to smell the flower.

"The flower's lovely honey, thank you." Smiling at the beautiful gesture Joey had made. She was always so thoughtful and loving. The way she treated Charlie like she was a princess, made Charlies heart melt inside her.

"You're welcome babe."

"And my favourite, pancakes, yummy. Thanks hon. You certainly know how to look after me."

"Of course I do, I love you babe. Now tuck in, before it gets cold. Well, before the pancakes and cherries get cold, and the ice cream gets hot, if you see what I mean." She said laughing.

Charlie took a mouthful. "Oh God, these are just the best pancakes Jo. Delicious. Again."

They finished the pancakes, OJs and coffees, and Joey went to the kitchen for a top up coffee for them both, leaving Charlie at the table. She came back with 2 more coffees, and sat next to Charlie, holding her hand, as they enjoyed the time together.

"Let's have a last wander around the garden." Suggested Charlie. They slowly walked around, hand in hand, looking at and smelling the flowers and plants. Charlie took the digital camera with them, and took some final shots of the place.

As they walked up, hand in hand, from the waterfront at the end of the garden, back to the house, Joey said cheekily. "One last time here then babe? Shower or Jacuzzi?"

"Got to be the Jacuzzi, we can have a shower anytime at Leahs can't we." Said Charlie, as she sprinted off the get the water running to fill the tub, leaving Joey in the garden, shaking her head and giggling.

Charlie went a bit overboard with the bubble bath, misjudging the quantity she needed to put in, because of the spa effect, and bubbles were spilling all over the floor. She desperately tried to clean them up, putting a few bath towels on the floor to try and soak them up.

Joey walked in, laughing at Charlie trying to clear up. "Don't worry babe, it's only bubbles and a bit of water. It'll be fine. Leave it and get in the tub with me."

Joey got in and sat down, leaning back against the edge. Charlie got in and sat down astride her. She put her hands on either side of Joeys head, pulling her forward and she started to kiss Joey.

They kissed hard and passionately, tongues already entering each others mouths, tasting each other, playing with each other. They were both moaning into each others mouths, as Joey moved her hand right between Charlies legs, leaving her left hand on Charlies hip.

Charlie moaned into Joeys mouth as Joey rubbed her clit. Charlie sat up straight, putting her arms around Joeys shoulders, so Joey was at the right height for her lips to capture Charlies breasts and nipples. Joey moved her left hand, and massaged Charlies right breast, as she sucked the erect nipple.

As Joey slid her fingers into Charlie, Charlie gasped, and rolled her pelvis upwards to meet Joeys fingers. Joey moved her lips to Charlies left nipple, leaving her left hand to massage the right breast. The jets of water were hitting them both, the bubbles swirling around the tub giving them different sensations against their skin.

Joeys fingers delved into Charlie, her thumb rubbing her clit, as she flicked Charlies nipples with her tongue. Charlie felt her clit swell and throb. Joey moved her left hand to the small of Charlies back, to keep her steady and in place.

"God Jo, I'm cuming hon." She murmured. Her centre erupted in heat, as she trapped Joeys fingers within her, she threw her head backwards, "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh." She gasped.

Joey was trying hard with her left hand to keep her lover from tipping backwards into the tub. She kissed Charlies breasts and nipples, and her neck as Charlie leant backwards. Joey also slowly kept rubbing Charlies swollen clit with her thumb until Charlie eventually came to rest.

Charlie then sunk into Joeys arms, as they kissed tenderly. After a couple of minutes Charlie slipped off Joey.

"Your turn hon." Charlie stated, smiling at Joey, as she beckoned her forward with her index finger. She sat down on the other side of the tub. Joey followed her, parting the bubbles in the tub, as she smiled broadly at Charlie. Charlie put her arms around Joey, pulling her gently up onto her lap, so Joey was straddling her now.

Charlie put her right hand between Joeys legs, and began teasing Joeys clit with the middle finger. They kept eye contact, as Joey gasped at Charlies touch, Charlie loved looking into her lovers eyes as she pleasured her. Joeys brown eyes twinkled and widened as Charlies fingers slid backwards and reached her centre. Charlie bit her lip and lifted her eyebrow at Joey, as she moved her fingers back further, and pushed them into Joey. "God Charlie." Gulped Joey.

Joey put her arms around Charlies neck, and Charlie leant forward to capture Joey nipples in her mouth. She flicked and teased Joey, causing her to groan "Oh God Charlie. That feels so good." as Charlie moved her fingers in and out of Joey. She used her thumb on Joeys clit, building her up to her climax.

Joey then rested her hands on the edge of the tub, either side of Charlie, in an effort to steady herself. She rocked her hips towards Charlie fingers, her breathing becoming quicker and shallower, as Charlie continued to pleasure her.

They kissed passionately, then Joey nibbled on Charlies bottom lip, as Charlie massaged Joeys right breast with her left hand. Joey groaned in ecstasy at Charlies actions. "God Charlie. Don't stop babe. I'm cuming." She said as she rested her head on Charlies shoulder, biting it gently, as Charlie kissed and nibbled her neck.

Charlies fingers were clenched by Joey, as Joey moaned gutturally "Ahh, ahh, God, Charlie, aaarrgghhh" into Charlies neck. She shuddered on Charlies lap, her hands gripping the edge of the tub hard, and Charlie felt Joeys clit swell further as her thumb massaged it.

"Aaarrrggghhh Charlie. Aaarrrrggghhh." Joey groaned again.

Her body came to rest, and Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers, and wrapped her arms around Joeys back, while kissing and nibbling her neck. Joey eventually lifted her head from Charlies shoulder, and smiled into Charlies eyes. She kissed her tenderly on the lips, and wrapped her arms around Charlies shoulders, putting her left hand behind Charlies head and pushing her head gently into her neck. "God Charlie, I love you so much babe." She whispered.

"I love you too hon." Charlie whispered back. They sat cuddled up like that in the swirling hot bubbly water, before they moved to the shower. They washed and rinsed each others hair, and then washed each other down all over.

They got dried and dressed for the trip back. Joey in her white, black and grey camouflage knee high shorts and black vest, black ankle socks and black converse sneakers. Charlie wore faded blue skinny jeans, white vest, blue ankle socks and a pair of Joeys blue converse sneakers.

Joey looked them both up and down. " bad eh?" she laughed.

"Not bad at all." Charlie laughed back.

Then they began to pack. Charlie tried to squeeze everything into the cases she'd brought up with her, but to no avail. There was just too much stuff. She sat on her cases, trying to close them. Joey eyed her amusingly. "Ermm, having a bit of trouble babe?" she asked.

Charlie looked up, embarrassed. "Err, yeah."

"Shall I get you one of my cases out of the loft?"

"Err, yes please hon." Off Joey trotted, to go get the case.

"There you go babe."

"Thanks hon." Said a slightly red Charlie.

"Hey don't be embarrassed babe. Believe me, most people take 10 times the stuff that you took, and you got stuff for yourself, me, and Rubes didn't you."

"Yeah. True." Charlie acknowledged.

"Plus, you bought a load of prezzies too." Charlie nodded at her. "So it's not like you're a greedy bugger." Joey added, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, cheeky!! Enough!!" said Charlie laughing back.

"I was going to add, that you're also a very generous, beautiful woman." Joey said smiling sweetly at Charlie.

"Oh, that's done it now. Stop taking the mickey." Charlie got up from the floor, and started to chase Joey around the bedroom. Joey squealed and made a run for it, leaping on the bed to escape. "You're gonna pay for that."

Charlie leapt on the bed after Joey, who had now run out the bedroom door and ran down the corridor to the lounge, Charlie followed, and they chased each other round the sofa, giggling at each other, and then Joey shot off back towards the bedroom, with Charlie hot on her heels. "You'll never catch me." Joey taunted.

"We'll see about that." Shouted back Charlie.

Joey hid behind the bedroom door, and as Charlie ran in, she ran out, into the dining room, and they ran round the table, Charlie still in hot pursuit. Joey playfully taunted her some more. "Good job I'm not a crim, you'd have to call your colleagues out for back-up."

"You cheeky little so un so." Charlie laughed.

Joey shot out the dining room, leaving Charlie struggling to keep up. Charlie ran up the corridor, and into the bedroom. Joey was laying on the bed, with her hands behind her head. Charlie stood at the bottom of the bed, puffing, her arms now folded, looking at Joey.

"I couldn't wait any longer for you to catch me officer." Said Joey grinning wildly.

"Like that is it?"

"Yep. I thought I'd make it easy for you. So here I am."

Charlie dived on the bed, on top of Joey, and began kissing her.

"See, I knew you'd catch me eventually." Sighed Joey.

Charlie slapped her playfully. "I'm like a mountie, they 'always get their man', but in my case it's woman." Charlie laughed.

They kissed for a couple of minutes, before Joey broke it off. "Babe, we've got to stop. Rose and Hugh will be here soon. And we need to finish this packing."

Charlie pouted. "OK hon. You're right. Come on then. Lets crack on." She quickly kissed Joe on the lips, then rolled off the bed, pulling Joey with her.

They began to load the car up in the garage. Then Joey remembered Charlie wanted to take a DVD back with them, and went to get it out the snug, putting it in her rucksack.

They put the 2 bunches of flowers into a bucket, filled with a little water, and wedged it in the back of the car, with Joeys surfing stuff. It wouldn't matter too much then if the water spilled on it. They tried to make sure the flowers wouldn't get blown around by the wind as they drove, by covering them and wedging them under Joey surfboards.

They were leaving at 10 am, and Rose and Hugh were going to stop by, at any minute, to see them off.

They'd checked round the house to make sure they had everything. "Better check under the bed babe. You won't want Rose to find any of your sexy knickers will you." Said Joey, as she made another run for it away from Charlie. This time Charlie grabbed her quickly, and wrestled her to the ground, laying on top of her and tickling her until she apologised.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Charlie smirked playfully.

"Yes officer." Giggled out Joey.

They heard the front door open, and Rose call out "Hello. Anyone home?" They got up and walked, puffing slightly, hand in hand, to greet Rose and Hugh.

"Hi, morning guys." Said Joey.

"Morning love." Said Rose. "Morning Charlie."

"Morning Rose, Hugh." Charlie smiled at them.

"Rose made a hamper full of goodies for you to take back." Said Hugh. "She made me lug it in here. I hope you two are hungry, because it weighs a ton."

They all laughed.

"Oh, I'm always hungry Hugh." Said Joey, stealing a cheeky look at Charlie, catching her eye, making her smile wildly, with her double meaning. "Here, let me take that from you, and put it in the car." Joey took the hamper into the garage, and put it in the back seat of the car, so they could reach it on their trip.

When Joey came back, she said. "Right, I think that's us just about done. We've checked through the place, but if we've left anything important we'll give you a call. Anything else, we'll just leave here for next time OK."

Charlies ears pricked up when Joey said 'next time'. She smiled warmly, thinking how lovely it would be when they came back.

"Right love. That's fine." Rose sighed. "It's been so lovely to see you Jo. We've really missed you. It's been too long between visits." Said Rose, hugging Joey tight.

"I know. But hopefully we'll be back for a break in the next 2 or 3 months Rose." Joey said, hugging her back. "We may even bring Charlies sister Ruby with us. What do you say babe?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea hon."

"I look forward to it then you two." Rose beamed at the prospect.

"Well, we'd better make a move, schedules to meet, and all that you know." Said Joey sadly. "Thanks so much for all that you've done again Rose. You've been amazing. And I'm going to miss your cooking." She sighed.

"Well, I've written down my recipes from this weekend for Charlie. So she can keep you well fed when you get home love." Rose said laughing, handing a few slips of paper to Charlie.

"Oh thanks Rose. I need all the help I can get in the kitchen." Admitted Charlie.

Joey moved over to hug Hugh. "Thanks again Hugh. You've been great."

Charlie noticed, that if anyone was going to cry now, it was going to be Hugh. "It was lovely to see you two. Promise you won't leave it too long though. We miss you." He said, as he kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her in a big bear hug.

They all walked to the garage, and Joey got the car out and locked the garage door. She got out the car, for one more hug off Rose and Hugh, then bade them "Goodbye, until next time."

Charlie hugged Rose, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Rose. It's been great, and so lovely to meet you. We're taking the lovely flowers home with us, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Charlie. They were for you. It's been lovely to meet you. Just you take care of our Jo for us. She's important to us."

"I know she is, and don't worry, I promise I'll look after her." Charlie happily confirmed.

She turned away from Rose, to say goodbye to Hugh, and was completely surprised when he gave her a big bear hug too. "It was really nice to meet you Charlie. Look after yourself, and our Joey of course." He said, tearfully. He almost started Charlie crying.

"Will do Hugh. Lovely to meet you too, we'll seen you both soon OK." She said, trying not to break down herself.

Joey opened the car door for Charlie, holding it open for her, and then shut it when Charlie was in. She then got in the drivers side herself, started the engine, and drove slowly up her drive, to the road. They waved at Rose and Hugh as they went, as they stood arms around each other at the front door, waving back.

Joey drove onto the main road and away, Charlie waved until they could no longer see them. Then smiled at Joey. "Oh God Jo, how sweet were they then. I thought Hugh was going to cry. He almost started me off." She said emotionally.

"I know babe. They're lovely. Hugh's just a great big soft teddy bear."

Charlie sighed. "Can we really come back up soon hon?"

"Of course. With Rubes as well if you like."

"Great."

"I'm gonna need diesel babe, so I'll fill up before we get on the motorway, then they'll be no stopping us. We're going home." she smiled, and squeezed Charlies hand.

"Yeah, officially back to 'our place' now hon. I can't wait." Charlie said smiling back at Joey.

"I wonder if we can make the journey home as great fun as it was coming up? What do you think babe?"

"I think we should give it a go, don't you?" Charlie replied cheekily.

"Yeah, I do." Joey giggled, as they set off for their long road trip home.


	128. Chapter 128

_Guys,_

_I hope Santa bought you everything you wished for at Christmas!!!_

_Happy holidays!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 128

As soon as they'd filled up, Charlie put the karaoke CD on, and they set off for Summer Bay, singing along to the tracks.

They had a good journey, and they stopped in a service station after 3 hours driving, so they could have a quick loo stop, stretch their legs and swap round the driving.

Charlie got back to the car and unlocked it, Joey having passed her the keys when they'd stopped, so she could take over the driving when they left.

Charlie looked around, and quickly climbed into the back seat, Joey followed suit, the other side of the car. She was giggling as she put the fleece blanket up over the seats, so no one could see in the back seat through the front window.

As she was trying to do that, Charlie was behind her, trying to kiss and nibble on her neck, and trying to undo her shorts buttons and pull her vest up at the same time, with her arms wrapped around Joey from the back.

Joey giggled, as she said "Charlie. The fleece babe."

"Umm?" Mumbled Charlie.

"It's not up yet."

"Hurry up then." Charlie said impatiently, briefly interrupting her kissing.

Joey struggled again before she managed to position it correctly.

"Got it." She sighed.

With that, Charlie lay down and eagerly pulled Joey down on top of her, and captured her lips with her own, her hands reaching inside Joeys shorts and up her vest simultaneously. She caressed Joeys breasts with her left hand, as she pushed her right hand into Joeys knickers. She quickly found Joeys clit, and rubbed her fingers hard against it, before she pushed her fingers backwards, immediately engulfing them in Joeys wetness. Joey gasped against Charlie lips, as Charlie began pushing her fingers in and out already.

Joey undid Charlies jeans, and pulled out her vest, she put her left hand underneath it, massaging Charlies breasts. She felt the nipples harden under her touch, and she moaned softly in pleasure. "God your nipples are so hard babe."

That spurred Charlie on to pleasure Joey further, as she delved deeper but slower into Joeys welcoming wetness.

Joey put her hand into Charlies jeans, pushing her fingers into Charlies knickers, rubbing her clit. The jeans were too tight for her fingers to go down any further, and she had to withdraw her hand, and move the other one, to try and pull down Charlies jeans further, to grant her the access she craved. "Charlie, jeans." Joey muttered against Charlies lips.

Charlie lifted her hips, without losing her rhythm on Joey, to allow Joey to pull them down slightly. Once they'd moved, Charlie lay down flat again, and Joey pushed her hand into Charlies knickers again. She felt Charlies heat immediately, her arousal obvious from her already swollen clit, and the wetness that awaited Joeys fingers. This time, there was room for Joey to slide her fingers down Charlies slit, and straight into her. Charlie clenched all her muscles and arched her back at the touch.

After a couple of minutes, Joey mumbled. "God Charlie, I'm cuming already." She kissed Charlie hard, and then dropped her head to let it rest against Charlies neck. She nibbled and licked Charlies neck, as she massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand.

"Aarrgghh. God. Charlie." She mumbled into Charlies neck, as her body squirmed under Charlies touch. Her muscles clenched Charlies fingers, and the heat surged through her body, as she trembled and shook against her lover. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhhhh." She squeaked, barely audibly, trying to keep the volume down, as they were in the car. She eventually shuddered to a halt, although still using her hands to pleasure Charlie.

"Your squeaking is so cute hon." Giggled Charlie. Charlie heard Joey giggle back, and could feel Joey smiling into her neck as Joey continued to nibble her.

Joey continued her fingers movements within Charlie, and added her thumb, using it to rub and tease Charlies clit.

After a couple more minutes of attention, Charlie gripped Joeys vest tightly, and muttered into Joeys ear. "I'm cuming hon." She bit her lip, as her body let rip. All her nerves seem to jolt at the same time, Joeys fingers and thumb continued their work, as Joey lifted her head, to watch Charlies face. Charlie rolled her hips upwards, and arched her back, as she quietly uttered "JJJJooooeeeeyyyy. Ur, ur, urrrrrrrr." Trying to keep the noise down too. As Joeys fingers were caught, she continued to rub Charlies clit, wanting to let Charlie make the most of her climax. "Urr, urr, urrrrrr. God, Jooeeyyy." She finished with, as her bodys orgasm passed. Joey grinned at Charlies facial expressions, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I wish you could see your own face when you cum babe." Said Joey grinning.

"Why? Sweet is it?"

"Erm, not really." Giggled Joey, as Charlie playfully slapped her. "Hey no fair. I can't fight back, my hands are occupied." She stated. Her left hand being on Charlies right breast, her right hand still between Charlies legs. "Only joking babe. I love watching you. You're very cute when you cum." Joey giggled. "Your cute button nose wrinkles up, your eyelids flutter, and your little frown lines on your forehead show. Then your little Miss Pink Cheeks appear. Very, very cute." She smiled broadly at Charlie.

"Now that's a better answer. I might let you watch me cum again sometime soon now then." Charlie said, trying to sound serious.

Joey giggled. "I'm very glad to hear that." Charlie joined in the giggling. Joey slowly removed her fingers from out of Charlie, bringing her hand up to hold Charlies hand. "I love you babe." She whispered into Charlies ear, as she playfully nibbled Charlies neck.

"I love you too hon." Charlie smiled.

After a couple of minutes, Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, and pushed herself up. "We'd better make a move babe."

"Umm. I guess you're right." Then Charlies tummy rumbled.

"Hey, the tummy monsters joined us now." Said Joey laughing, and patting Charlie gently on her stomach.

"Well, it's been ages since we ate breakfast hasn't it." Stated Charlie.

"Well, let's get back on the road, and we can start on the hamper eh." Charlie nodded, agreeing with her. They both rearranged their clothes, and they checked to make sure that there was no one around, before they got out the back of the car, and moved into the front.

Charlie set off on the motorway, they filled up with diesel, and then headed back towards Summer Bay.

Joey got some food and drinks out of the hamper, and handed Charlie a cheese and tomato roll. "Here tummy monster. This should keep you quiet for a bit."

"Thanks hon."

"What drink would you like babe? Water, coke, fruit smoothie or OJ?"

"Erm, fruit smoothie please hon."

The continued eating, laughing and chatting for the next 2 ½ hours as it was Charlies turn to drive.

They stopped at another service station, this time having a coffee too.

Joey was severely tempted to get into the back seat again. But checking her watch, she said to Charlie, "Babe we need to keep moving. We don't want to get home too late, as you've got work tomorrow."

Charlie reluctantly agreed. And they swapped over again, Joey now driving. "Get the blanket and pillow out the back babe, have a nap if you like. I'll drive for a bit, and stop when I need a break."

"OK. Thanks hon." Said Charlie as she nestled under the blanket, and reclined the seat slightly. "But wake me if you need me to take over the driving hon."

Joey again filled up with diesel, that way she could make it all the way home now, without filling up again.

After a further 2 hours driving, during which Charlie had slept nearly all the way, only stirring occasionally. Joey pulled off the motorway. It was nearly 6pm, and, on the way back, Joey had arranged to call in at Charlies dads and Morags place in Sydney for a light supper, as a surprise for Charlie. She smiled to herself, in anticipation of Charlies reaction.

Charlie stirred, as the motion of the car changed, from a constant straight 80 MPH, to stop and start, and cornering.

"Where are we hon?" she asked looking out of the window.

"Outskirts of Sydney babe." Joey answered.

"What are we doing here hon?"

"Well……I thought it'd be nice if we popped in to see your dad, and Morag, on the way home." Joey smiled at her.

Charlie was overwhelmed at the surprise. "Aww hon. What a lovely idea." She smiled at Joey. "Thank you so much." She placed a hand on Joeys, and gave it a little squeeze.

"You're very welcome babe." Joey smiled back.

She looked at Joey. "Is that why you didn't want to stop for a quickie at the last service station?" she asked.

Joey laughed. "It's not that I didn't want to babe. It's just that I was on a schedule." She smiled.

Charlie smiled back at her. 'God, Joey's so very good to me. She treats me so very well. She's so thoughtful, she's so damn lovely.' She thought to herself.

Her dad greeted her with a big hug at the front door, and then looked quizzically at Joey.

Charlie was afraid he didn't remember Joey, and she looked at Joey with sadness in her eyes.

"It's OK babe." Said Joey softly, smiling at Charlie. She held her hand as they were ushered into the house quickly by Morag. Morag greeted them both with a big hug and kiss too.

"I must say you two are looking very relaxed and you seem to have caught the sun a bit Charlie. You've both got a lot of colour back in your faces. It's nice to see." Said Morag sincerely.

"Yeah, we are relaxed thanks Morag. It was just what we needed after the past couple of weeks." Replied Joey.

"Yeah. It's been really great Morag." Sighed Charlie, smiling broadly and wrapping her arms around Joeys waist from behind, and kissed her on the cheek. Joey covered Charlies hands with her own, and turned her head to look at Charlie. She smiled broadly, she was so happy in her girlfriends embrace, and with her openness in front of Morag.

"Good for you two. Now, I know you're on a busy schedule, and it's lovely to see you, but we'd better get a bit of food now." Morag said, ushering them all to the dining room. "Ross has been helping me prepare a small chilli con carne. Haven't you darling." She said looking at Ross. "Don't worry, only small portions each." She said, laughing as Charlie and Joey thought they'd be dished up with a mountain of food.

Morag brought out the chilli. "Pass the plate to Joey please darling." She said to Ross.

Ross looked confused for a moment. Joey could see that Charlie was upset, and it upset her. 'Perhaps us stopping here wasn't such a good idea after all. Damn.' She thought to herself.

"Dad, I'll take the plate." Said Charlie, her voice shaking slightly, holding her hands out, ready to pass the plate to Joey herself.

"No, I can do it Charlie. There you go Joey, tuck in, enjoy. It's one of my specialities."

"Thanks Mr Buckton." Joey said.

"Please Joey, call me Ross. It's very nice of you to want to show some respect to me, but really Ross is fine." They all laughed, although that was more in relief than at Ross's words. They were all relieved he remembered who Joey was.

"Thanks then, Ross." Beamed Joey. Charlie squeezed Joeys hand, happy that her dad had now remembered Joey.

They all tucked in to the chilli. It was lovely, and just what the girls needed to perk them up for the final couple of stints of driving.

Of course as they both had some driving still to do, they didn't have any wine with the meal, but they had a coffee each after it.

They stopped for 2 hours, eating, chatting, and laughing. Joey sat looking at Charlie as she was talking to her dad, and Charlies eyes were shining and happy, to match the happy smile etched all over her face. Joey was very happy that her idea about stopping here had been a good one. It was really nice to see Charlie relaxed and happy with her dad.

After the coffees, Morag called Joey into the study before they left. She had the re-written will for Joey to look at and check over. She'd asked Morag to take Liz out of it, after all the upset she'd caused them.

"I'm in the Bay next week, so we can get together with the solicitor Mr Monks to sign and witness it, OK. If you're not happy with anything else, let me know and I can change it before I come down."

"Thanks Morag."

They each popped to the loo before they set off again. Then it was time for a quick farewell. As they stood at the front door, Charlie hugged her father tight.

"Bye dad. Thanks again for supper, it was lovely. I'll bring Rubes up to see you soon." She said.

"You do that Charlie. Take care of yourself. Bye darling."

Joey stepped forward to shake Ross's hand, but instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a big hug too. "Joey, promise me you'll look after my daughter for me won't you." He whispered, careful that Charlie didn't hear.

"Erm, yes, of course I will Ross, always." replied Joey, slightly surprised by the request and the hug. They broke off, and Charlie and Joey both hugged and kissed Morag goodbye too.

They walked hand in hand to the car, Charlie driving this time, and as they drove off, Charlie waved out the window, until they could no longer see the house. As they continued their drive back to the Bay, Charlie thanked Joey again for the wonderful surprise of supper at her dads.

"That's OK babe. I thought it'd be nice to end the trip on a high for you. Although I must admit, I was a bit worried when we first got there. Ross did seem a bit confused." Joey said honestly.

"He did, didn't he. I guess his memory comes and goes like that now. One minute he remembers something, then the next he doesn't. I'm glad he remembered you though hon. I was beginning to think he hadn't when we first got there."

"It would have been OK if he hadn't babe. It's not his fault. It's not like he'd have done it on purpose."

"I know. But it's hard, you know." Said Charlie, holding back her tears.

"I know babe." Said Joey, as she reached over to rest her hand over Charlies. "At least you've got some more fond memories of him today. That's got to be good, right?" she said, hoping it was.

"Yeah hon. Very good. It was really thoughtful of you, you know, arranging it for us. Thanks hon. I love you." Said Charlie, looking at Joey while she said it.

"You're very welcome babe. I love you too." Joey smiled back at her.

"What did dad say to you when we were leaving by the way?" Charlie asked.

"Erm, nothing babe." Joey replied, looking out of the window.

"Joey. What did he say?" Charlie persisted.

"I don't know if I should say anything." Joey sighed. "But if you really want to know…"

"Jo. What did he say?"

"OK, I'll tell you." She sighed. "Just don't go all funny on me. He asked me to promise him that I'd look after you." Joey sighed again.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now you know."

"Yeah. Now I know. I wonder why he asked you that?"

"See, now you're going all funny on me, and thinking too deeply about it. I knew you would. He did too I guess, which is why he whispered it to me, so you wouldn't hear."

Charlie looked at Joey. "I do think too deeply sometimes, don't I." She admitted.

"Yeah, you do." Joey smiled at her. "Too much analysis babe. Just accept it for what it was meant to be. He was just making sure you'd be OK, that's all. And I'll do my very best to make sure you are."

Charlie looked at Joey again, and smiled "I know you will hon. And I'll do my very best to make sure you are too."

They swapped around the driving once more, having a further small break to stretch their legs, before reaching Leah's at 11pm. Everyone had gone to bed, as it was work and school on the morning.

They unloaded the cases, rucksacks, flowers and hamper from the car. They took out Joeys wetsuits from the back, and put the big bag in the bathroom, as they were still slightly wet. They propped her surfboards up in their bedroom, just in case anyone stole them from the car overnight.

Leah had heard the front door go, even though they were being really quiet, and got up to greet them.

"Hi you guys." She said, as she entered the kitchen in her dressing gown.

"Hi Leah." They both said at once.

"You're both looking really well." She exclaimed. "I take it it went well then?"

"Yeah, it did thanks Leah." Joey said quietly, blushing slightly. Charlie noticed, smiled, and thought how cute Joey looked. Joey was thinking not only of the competition, but how well Charlie and her had got along.

"How did you do Jo?"

"I finished 3rd."

"Wow, that's great Jo. Well done."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'd better leave you to your unpacking. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Leah. Night." Said Charlie.

They unpacked a few of their things, and then went to bed. They were too tired to do anything but snuggle up together. "Night hon. And thanks for a wonderful few days."

"You're welcome babe. Thank you too, I'm glad you came with me. It's been really great getting to know each other better. It's been great just being the two of us together."

"Yeah it has. I'm glad I don't seem to have put you off."

"Put me off Charlie? Gee, there's no chance of that happening. I love you even more now, if that's possible." She giggled.

"Me too hon. We've got a lot closer this last few days. I'm glad we had the opportunity to." Charlie sighed, happy that they'd both had a wonderful few days together, and that now they could start on the next stage of their relationship.

"Yeah, we are a lot closer babe. I feel so happy about moving in together. Moving on to the next stage together. I can't wait." Joeys words echoed Charlies thoughts.

"Neither can I hon. I'm just so happy at the moment too."

They snuggled up together closer. "Night babe. Love you." Whispered Joey.

"Night hon. Love you too."


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

The alarm woke Charlie up at 7.25 am. She leant over to switch it off, but was unable to move. Joeys embrace holding her tightly. She smiled broadly, in her favourite waking up position, in Joeys spooning embrace.

"Hon." She whispered quietly. "I need to get to the alarm."

Joey stirred, and moaned softly, before releasing Charlie from her embrace slightly, so she could reach the bedside table. Charlie pressed the snooze button, then immediately settled back into Joeys warm embrace. Joey moaned into Charlies neck, and pulled her in closer again.

The alarm went off again at 7.30am. Charlie again said "Hon, the alarm." Joey moaned softly again, and released her grip on Charlie, so she could switch it off. Charlie turned around, so she faced Joey, who still had her eyes closed. "Morning hon." She whispered, as she rested her hand on Joeys hip, stroking it gently.

She giggled when Joey grunted back to her. "Umm, hey babe."

"Hon. I've gotta get up." Charlie stated.

Joey hugged her closer. "No." she sighed, and pouted.

Charlie giggled. "Afraid so hun." She kissed Joey on the forehead. "I won't be long. I'll bring you some brekkie in a bit."

Joey huffed, and mumbled. "Don't be too long. I'll miss you."

"I know hon, but I've got to see Rubes before she goes to school."

Joey opened her eyes slightly, for the first time, and looked at Charlie. She smiled. "Hey beautiful." She said as she kissed Charlie, and gave her a little squeeze.

"Hey sexy." Charlie replied smiling. Joey removed her arms from around Charlie, and Charlie got out of bed. "Won't be long." She said.

As Charlie walked into the kitchen, Ruby was full of questions. They started bursting out of her, as Charlie sat there open mouthed, not having had the opportunity to respond to any of them. "Where did you stay, what was it like, how did Joey do, did she win any money, what did you do Charlie, what was the weather like, how was the drive there and back, what prezzies did you get me?"

"Woah Rubes. Later, we'll catch up later, and show you the photos OK." Charlie said, exhausted just listening to Rubys questions. Adding "And give you your presents."

"Yeah, prezzies!!" she shouted. "Thanks sis. OK then, we'll catch up later, can't wait." She grinned. "But Joey did good though yeah?"

"Yes Rubes. Joey did great." Said Charlie smiling at Ruby. Ruby got up and hugged her sister.

"Good. I'm glad." She said.

"Thanks Rubes."

Charlie took some toast and coffee into Joey.

"Hon. Here ya go, tuck in."

"Oh, thanks babe. I'm starving." She said sitting up and biting into the toast. "You're at work at 10 till 6 yeah?" Speaking through a mouthful of food.

"Hungry hon?" laughed Charlie. Adding. "And yeah, I'm working 10 to 6." She sighed.

"Well, we'd better make the most of an empty house then." Said Joey grinning at Charlie.

"Joey Collins, you're terrible." Giggled Charlie. "I'll be back in a bit, after they've all left."

"I know I'm terrible, but you can't resist me. So, don't be too long."

Thirty minutes later, Charlie had seen Ruby and VJ off to school, and Leah off to work. She rushed back to the bedroom, she locked the door, just in case, quickly stripped her PJ's off, and dived onto the bed.

"Hey, this is gonna be a great welcome to your place Charlie." Joey said, her eyes smiling wide with desire.

Charlie kissed Joey lightly on the lips. "I think you ought to take your PJ's off now hon. It's only fair." She sniggered as she began tugging on Joeys top.

Joey laughed, and put her arms up, so Charlie could pull her top off. Charlie immediately pushed Joey down onto her back, and encased an erect peak in her mouth, relishing the feel of the warm hard bud in her mouth.

"God Charlie." Whimpered Joey, as Charlie gently flicked her with her tongue. She pulled off Joeys PJ bottoms.

After Charlie had played with both nipples, Joey rolled her over, and took her turn, eager to have Charlies erect peaks in her mouth. "God I love your nipples babe." She said, as she admired the feel of the big hard nipples under her palms. She then captured one in her mouth, causing Charlie to gasp as Joey gently nipped at it with her teeth.

She nibbled all over Charlies tummy, then around her breasts, before sucking and playing with each nipple, before making her way up Charlies neck, and chin, nibbling at her ear lobe, then nibbling her lower lip, before kissing her passionately. She gently used her tongue to nudge open Charlies mouth. She met Charlies tongue, and they played with each other, slowly and gently stroking and tasting each other.

Joey moved her left hand to Charlies right hip, gently caressing it, stroking her soft skin. Charlie moaned at the feeling Joey was stirring up in her. She gradually moved her hand downwards, eager to delve into Charlies warmth. She tickled Charlies skin slightly as she edged her fingers down, trailing them down her hair, and then letting her middle finger rest on Charlies clit.

Charlie got goose bumps as Joeys fingers tickled her hip, and slowly edged her fingers down to where Charlie wanted to feel them. "God Joey." She gasped against Joeys lips. She began moving her own fingers down Joeys back, lingering to softly stroke the small of her back, before dragging her nails gently over Joeys hip, and down her pelvis. It was her turn to cause goose bumps on Joey. Charlies nails now gently tickled Baby Joey, as she smiled into their kissing, knowing she was teasing Joey with her actions.

"God babe. That's…that's…..God…" she trailed off, as Charlies kissing became hungrier.

Joey began moving her fingers backwards, and made contact with Charlies wet slit, she was turned on already, and Joey loved the fact that Charlie wanted her so badly. Charlie gasped, and Joeys eyes lit up, with the knowledge of how good she could make Charlie feel. She slid her fingers up and down, slowly, all the while building Charlie up.

Charlie finished tickling Baby Joey, and moved her fingers downwards, through Joeys hair, until she touched her clit. She played with her, teasing her, sliding her fingers into her warm wetness, relishing Joeys excitement.

Joey broke off from their kissing. She giggled as she asked Charlie. "Do you want me Charlie?"

Charlie giggled backwards, her eyes wide, bright and blue, sparkling at Joey. "God yes Joey. I want you. I want you now."

Joey smiled broadly at their little game, and watched Charlies face as she slid her fingers backwards, into Charlies warm soft haven. Charlie gasped again, fluttering her eyelids, as she felt Joeys fingers gently push into her, and begin their exploration of her. "God Jo." She mumbled.

She copied Joeys actions, and gently pushed her fingers into Joey. "Umm Charlie." Joey muttered, as Charlie began moving her fingers in and out.

They held each other close and tight with their free arms, wrapping them round each others waists, as they kissed each other passionately, and continued to pleasure each other slowly with their other hands.

They slid their fingers in and out of each other, and at every few strokes they slid their fingers up and down each others slits, before circling and then rubbing each others clits.

They continued building each other up slowly, taking their time, wanting their climaxes to be good and long and together.

Their breathing was becoming quicker, their faces flushed, with passion and arousal, but also with the efforts they were exerting in their lovemaking. They continued to kiss, although it was now quicker and harder, as their desires built up, they needed to concentrate on their own bodies reactions.

They both looked into each others eyes, both seeing reflections of love and desire coming back at them. Both blue and brown pairs of eyes were wide and smiling at each other.

"God Charlie." Mumbled Joey. "I'm cuming babe." Charlie immediately began deeper penetration with her fingers, and concentrated her thumb on Joeys clit, eager to please her, and bring on her orgasm. "Aarrgghh, aaarrrggghhh, aarrgghh. God. Arrgghh, aarrgh." Uttered Joey, trying to keep her noise reasonably quiet, but failing badly. "Aarrgghh, aarrgghh." Charlies fingers were covered in Joeys juices, as Joeys body shuddered and flexed against her. Charlie loved making Joey cum, feeling her fingers clenched within Joey, feeling her wetness under her fingers, feeling her clit swell under her touch. Joey nestled her head against Charlies neck, and began to kiss, nibble and lick her soft skin.

Charlie meanwhile was on the edge herself. "Jo…I'm…I'm…cuming hon." She muttered. She lifted her head up, exposing more of her neck to Joeys lips and teeth. Joey stroked Charlie inside, putting pressure her on her G-spot as she withdrew her fingers each time. Charlies body jolted against Joeys, the heat surging through her from her centre, "Arrgghh, aarrgghhh, arrgghh." Joeys lifted her head to watch Charlies facial expressions, she loved seeing Charlie cum. "God Joey, aarrgghhh, aaarrrggghhh." Joeys fingers were held, and she started slowing down her thumbs caressing of Charlies swollen clit. "JJJoooeeyyy, aaarrrggghhh." Uttered Charlie, and as she rode out her climax to the end, she finally collapsed against Joey, both of them panting deeply.

They held each other tight, gently kissing each others necks and shoulders. Joey eventually lifted her head, smiling broadly, she whispered. "You know there's one thing left to do babe." Charlie giggled, and lifted her head too. She looked into Joeys eyes, smiling, she kissed her quickly, and they both withdrew their fingers. They loosened their embrace slightly, and Joey wiped her fingers over Charlies right breast and nipple. She looked up at Charlie, smiled at her, then bent her head down to suckle on Charlies nipple, licking and lapping up Charlies sweet juices from her perfect hard big nipple. When she'd finished, Charlie wiped her hand over Joeys left breast and nipple, and bent down to lap up Joeys juices.

"Umm hon, you taste so good hon." Charlie muttered against Joeys breast, before resuming her licking.

When she'd finished, she brought her head up to Joeys, they smiled at each other, looking into each others eyes, pulled each other close. Joey put her left hand behind Charlies head. Then they kissed deeply and slowly, tasting themselves, tasting each other, mixing their scents together. They stopped kissing, and rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you babe." Whispered Joey against Charlies lips.

"I love you too hon." Charlie whispered back smiling. "I think I'd better reset the alarm for 9.15 am hon. To give me enough time to get ready for work." Joey kissed her and released her, so she could rollover and set the alarm. She quickly rolled back, and they embraced again, their arms wrapped around each others waists, their legs entwined. Joey nestled her head into Charlies neck, kissing her softly before she shut her eyes for a little nap. Charlie sighed, and closed her eyes too. They drifted off, happy and contented in each others arms.


	130. Chapter 130

_Guys,_

_Just a little one today…..short but sweet…enjoy…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 130

Charlie reluctantly got out of bed at 9.15 am, as the alarm woke them from their blissful nap. She dragged Joey into the shower. They washed and rinsed each other down, before getting dry and getting dressed.

Charlie put her uniform on, Joey a pair of knee length blue, grey and white camouflage combat shorts and dark blue vest.

Joey walked Charlie to her car, their fingers loosely entwined. "I've got to go hon." Said Charlie. She leant against her car, looking at Joey. "I'm gonna miss you today." She sighed. "After spending all that time together, it's gonna be strange not to see you for 8 hours." She said pouting at Joey. "Especially as you're looking so hot at the moment too." She smiled, looking Joey up and down appreciatively.

Joey smiled back, happy with Charlies words. "I know babe. I'm gonna miss you too." She pulled Charlie to her, and kissed her on the lips. "But I will be able to see you most times when you're at work won't I. When you have a break for lunch or dinner or breakfast. It's only today that I've got to catch up with things."

"I know. But…it'll seem strange." Said Charlie sadly.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine, and only 8 hours until you finish tonight." She said brightly. "So, have a good day, and I'll see you at dinner."

"Can't wait hon. Bye." They kissed again, and Charlie got in her car, and reluctantly drove off to work.

Joey started to go back to their bedroom, to get the keys to the hire car, so she could take it back, and her keys to Sherlocks, so she could take some kit back to their garage. She suddenly thought. "How the hell am I going to lock up? I've got no keys to the house. Shit!!" She ran outside, but Charlie was already gone. "Guess I'll have to leave it unlocked. Hopefully, it should be OK."

She went to the bedroom, and when she went to pick up her car keys from the bedside table, she noticed a present box on it. "What's this?" she said to herself, picking it up.

It was a shiny red cubed box, tied with red ribbon, with a little white card tucked under the ribbon, with "J, welcome to our first place together. Love ."

She opened it, intrigued. She pulled the ribbon, and then took the lid off. Inside was a 1.5 inch long solid silver surfboard key ring, with what looked like a front door key on it. Joey smiled. It was really lovely. She took it out the box and had a closer look. Gosh, it was heavy, it was beautiful, the design so intricate. She walked out to the kitchen and tried the key in the lock. A perfect fit!! She laughed, no need to worry about leaving the door unlocked now. "How very thoughtful of Charlie. What a lovely surprise." She thought, smiling.

She went back to the bedroom to get her phone. She texted Charlie "Thx 4 the key ring. Love it!! Love U!! C U L8R. ."

She knew Charlie would still be driving to work, so she picked up what she needed, loading the car back up with her surfing gear, and headed to Sherlocks and then the hire car garage.

When Charlie read the message when she got to work, she smiled broadly, glad that Joey had found the box, and really happy that she liked the key ring.

Charlie had bought it on Saturday from one of the market stalls at the compo. As soon as she saw it, she thought it would be the perfect gift for Joey to put Leahs door key on. It was quite a significant moment for them both, having Joey move in, and she wanted to mark the occasion somehow, she'd already given Joey a card, and there was no better way to follow that up by giving Joey this lovely surfboard key ring with a front door key on.

She texted Joey back. "Yor V welcome hon. Glad U like it. Love U.."

When she got to Sherlocks Joey had an unread message on her phone from Charlie. Joey smiled at Charlies reply.

She unloaded her gear, piling it into Sherlocks garage, then headed off to the car hire garage.

As soon as Charlie arrived at work, Sherlock went into her office, and shut the door behind her. "Morning Charlie. Did you have a good time? How did Joey do? I must say, you're looking very well, and very relaxed."

"God Georgie, you're as bad as Rubes, bombarding me with questions already." she said laughing. "I'm only just through the door."

"Well, you know, we police constables like to get to the point don't we." She smiled at Charlie.

"Well, Joey came third, so brilliant for her first compo for a year, and yes, we had a lovely time Georgie. It was very relaxing, but great fun too. Thank you for asking." She said, smiling broadly at Georgie.

"So things good to go between you two still?"

"Yes Georgie, very 'good to go' thank you. And as you well know, Joey moved into Leahs permanently from last night." She said smiling and nodding at Georgie.

Georgie beamed back a broad grin to her, and gave her a double thumbs up. "Great. Great. Well, now that's over with, back to work then." She got up from the chair opposite Charlie and left the office.

She came back into the office with several files and two coffees. "Right boss, I need to go over these with you." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "OK Watson, carry on."


	131. Chapter 131

_Guys,_

_This is my last update until Sunday 3__rd__ January 2010 (can you believe 2009's gone this fast??), so I'd like to wish you all a 'Very Happy New Year'!!_

_I hope you all have great New Years Eve parties, and I hope all your wishes for 2010 come true!!_

_It's a longer update today, to make up for yesterdays short one.….so enjoy…._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, it's very much appreciated!!_

_AJ. :-)_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone, but my biggest wish for 2010 is for CJ to get back together!! (Sad I know). Do you reckon it'll come true?? Ha, ha, ha!! If only!!_

Chapter 131

When Joey took the hire car back, she asked the clerk if she could buy the car. He called her into the office, to see the salesman, and left them discussing the details.

The salesman told her she could order a brand new car, same make model, spec and colour, that would take only 5 days to be delivered.

She informed him that she wanted to buy the actual hire car she'd just returned, and that she'd pay for it there and then, if she could take it away with her now. After all, the car only had a few miles on the clock when she took it away to Brisbane, so it was virtually brand new anyway.

He ummed and arghed, before he went to check with his boss. His boss was eager for a sale to go through, and came down to discuss terms with Joey.

She managed to get 2.5K off the car, a full tank of diesel and a free first service. She also got the back locking cover for it. Although she hadn't taken that to Brisbane with her, she figured it may be useful sometime. She gave him her credit card to process the payment. While he was doing that, she phoned an insurance company to insure herself and Charlie to drive it.

Joey was more than happy with her purchase. While both she and Charlie loved the model, and thought she should definitely buy one, Joey really wanted this particular car, as she wanted to be reminded of the good, no, very good times that they had shared in it on their trip. 'Wait until Charlie gets home and sees this.' She thought to herself. 'Perhaps we could pop out tonight for a drive?' she thought mischievously.

When the payment had gone through, and the paperwork had been filled in, the manager gave Joey the owners registration slip and shook her hand wishing her good luck with the vehicle.

She put the car key on her lovely new silver surfboard key ring, to go with Leahs house key, and she drove the car back to Georgies, needing to catch up with her business and paperwork, amongst other things.

The first thing Joey did was download the photos from her digital camera, she put them on 2 CD's, just in case, as well as saving them on the hard drive. She had a flick through them, laughing as she remembered them being taken. She chose a couple she'd like to put in a frame, and got one CD out, ready to take to Leah's so Charlie could choose her favourites too. They could show Rubes them all tonight on Leahs computer.

She caught up with her post and paperwork, and checked her bank account, to make sure the prize money had been transferred to her. It had. Good!! That could go towards paying for the car.

She sorted a few more clothes out to take to Leah's. She couldn't take everything, as there wasn't enough storage in their bedroom, but she needed enough clothes to keep her going for a few days at a time, just in case. She packed them all in a rucksack.

Then she popped back into Yabbie Creek, she went to the photo shop, and left a CD, and asked them to print one of every picture off, normal size.

She asked them to do an enlarged print of the photo of them on the jet-ski. The photo Hugh had taken. They were both smiling, and they looked really happy. The sun was shining brightly in it and you could see the beautiful blue water behind them. It was a great picture.

She also asked them to print an enlarged copy of a photo she took at Charlies dads and Morags place, when they'd stopped on the way home last night. It was a photo of Charlie and her dad, they had their arms around each other, and they were both smiling broadly at the camera. It was a fantastic photo, and she knew Charlie would love it.

She'd paid for the one hour express premium service, and while they were being printed, Joey went and bought three photo frames, and a photo album. She also bought a key ring. She wanted to give Charlie the spare key to the new car, so she could use it whenever she wanted too.

She picked up some food from Yabbie Creek while she was out, to eat later. Then she went back to pick up the photos, and took them back to their place. She smiled. She liked the sound of that!! "Their place."

She opened the front door with the key on her silver surfboard, smiling as she did so. She quickly took everything to their bedroom, and laying on their bed, eating her takeaway sarnies and drinking her diet coke, she began to put the photos in the photo album for Charlie, and put the enlarged photos in the frames for them to hang in their room.

She was very pleased with the end result. They all looked great.

Now she had to sort her clothes out, cramming most of them in the draws Charlie had emptied for her, but having to leave some of them in a suitcase, she had to push under the bed.

She sorted and did some clothes washing from their trip, for her and Charlie. Then sat down watching TV, waiting for Charlie to come home.

When Charlie got home from work, she was surprised to see the hire car out in the road. She wandered into the lounge, where a very smug looking Joey was waiting for her.

"Come on babe, get changed, quick, we're going out." Ordered Joey, as she dragged Charlie into their bedroom.

"Oh, hi babe, nice to see you, did you have a nice day?" Replied Charlie laughing, but trying to sound sarcastic.

"Oi, just get changed woman." Joey demanded, as she giggled at Charlie.

"What's going on?"

"Hurry up, and you'll find out."

Charlie began to take her uniform off. Joey couldn't wait and started helping her out of it, undoing her trousers as Charlie undid her shirt. Charlie went to change her underwear, and Joey stopped her. "No time for that babe. Just put these on." She'd got a t-shirt and pair of jeans out for Charlie already.

As they walked out through the kitchen, Joey told Ruby they'd be back in an hour, and would bring a Chinese take-away back with them.

"Oh great." Said Ruby happily. "Then can we look at the photos, and can I have my prezzies?"

They both laughed at her. "Yes Rubes. You can have your prezzies after dinner." Charlie said.

"Yeah!!" She shrieked.

Joey then dragged Charlie out the back door. "Come on babe. Come on." She insisted.

"What's going on hon?" asked Charlie intrigued.

Joey opened up the car, and told Charlie to get in. When they got inside, Joey turned to face her, she was grinning from ear to ear, the little dimples on her cheeks showing, her eyes sparkling. She started the engine, and drove off.

"Hon, are you gonna tell me what's going on? And why have you still got the hire car?"

"Patience woman." Said Joey laughing.

Joey drove to the secluded car park at the lighthouse. No one would be around at this time, so she knew they'd be alone. She stopped the car. She turned to face Charlie, still grinning madly.

"Come on hon. I'm gonna burst in a minute if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Well…." Joey stopped, and looked at Charlie.

"Joey, spit it out for God's sake."

"Well, I bought the car." She announced proudly.

"You bought the car? This car?" asked a shocked Charlie.

"Yep." She confirmed.

Charlie smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Yep, really."

"That's great hon. It sure is a lovely car. I know you liked it, but why didn't you buy a brand new one?"

"Well, it was virtually brand new when we took it to Brisbane, and this car holds some great memories for me of that trip, so I asked them when I took it back at lunchtime if I could buy it."

"And they said yes?" Joey nodded. "Wow, that's great hon. It's a great car, and just right for what you need, for hauling all your gear around. And you're right, it does have some great memories of our trip." Said an excited Charlie.

"So..…I figured we could pop in the back seat, for a quick kiss and a cuddle, before we go get the Chinese. What do you think?" said Joey excitedly.

"You're like a horny little teenager aren't you hon." Charlie said, smiling at Joey. Joey nodded at her. "Race you then." Charlie added, as she quickly opened the passenger door, and rushed out to open the back door. Joey quickly copied her, and they dived on top of each other on the back seat. Their hands moved all over each other, and they kissed each other until they had to stop for air.

They laughed into each others necks.

"You think it was a good idea then babe?" Joey asked breathlessly.

"Most definitely." Charlie confirmed.

Joey lay on her back, and cuddled Charlie, as she pulled her gently down on top of herself.

"Oh, I forgot to say, thanks for the lovely key ring you left this morning babe. It was real nice. Real special. I love it." Joey said kissing Charlie on the top of her head.

"You're welcome hon. I thought it'd do for Leahs house key. You know, it's really special isn't it, moving in together. I wanted to sort of mark the occasion somehow. It was only a little gesture. I'm glad you liked it though."

"Like it? I loved it babe."

"Good. And I love you." She sighed. "This is gonna be great, I just know it is." She added.

"Yeah, it is babe." Joey agreed. "And talking of key rings. I got you one too." She delved into her shorts pocket, and pulled out a key ring with a lovely blue glass dolphin attached to it. "Here you go, a spare key to this. You're fully insured to drive it, so use it whenever you want babe."

"Wow, thanks hon." She looked at the dolphin. "A dolphin though hon?" She looked at Joey shyly.

"Well, it's just our little secret babe. I won't tell anyone if you don't." Joey giggled.

"I'm not going to tell anyone hon. It was too embarrassing."

"Aww, babe. It was a natural mistake to make. And you did actually see a dolphin, so it's very appropriate." Joey rubbed Charlie gently on the back. "Don't worry about it. You were only worried about me. I thought it was really sweet of you. That's why I got the key ring. And don't be embarrassed, I'm really not going to tell anyone about it babe. Trust me."

"I do trust you hon. Implicitly. And on reflection, it was quite funny. But that doesn't mean I want anyone else to know about it. I would like to keep it as our little secret." She said smiling shyly at Joey.

"No problem babe." Joey pretended to zip her lips together, making Charlie laugh.

They lay together for half an hour, reminiscing about their trip, before Joey suggested that they'd better get back and get the takeaway.

They kissed briefly, then Charlie got up from Joey, and they went to the Chinese to get a selection of goodies to share between them all. They drove home, where Ruby was eager to tuck in to their dinner.

After the meal, they tidied up, and the three of them sat round Leahs computer, as Joey popped in the CD, and showed both Charlie and Ruby the photos of their trip.

They all laughed as Joey went through them one by one. Charlie laughed at Joeys poses when they first left Leahs, leaning up against the car. Then Ruby was amazed at Joeys place in Brisbane. She hadn't known where they'd stayed until Charlie had told her when she'd got there herself.

"Wow Joey, your house is beautiful. It's really lovely. I love your decor and furniture Jo. You've got great taste." Said Ruby, genuinely impressed with Joeys place.

"Thanks Rubes. We umm, we umm, we were thinking you may like to go up there for a holiday sometime. Umm, with us of course." Joey said shyly, wondering how Ruby would take the offer.

"I'd love to Jo." She replied excitedly. "Can we go Charlie? Can we all go up there for a holiday? Please."

"Of course we can Rubes. We'll have to check your half-term dates, and Joeys compo dates, but yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." Charlie confirmed.

"Great!!" Said Ruby. "Can I have a go in the Jacuzzi Jo?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, I don't see why not." smiled Joey. "We'd let Ruby join us in there, wouldn't we babe." She giggled. "The more the merrier eh." Charlie laughed at Joey.

"Eww." Said Ruby. "No offence, but I'd rather go in on my own."

"Don't worry Ruby. It's plenty big enough for three." Charlie played along, trying to keep a straight face. "Besides, we're all the same underneath aren't we? Nothing you've not got yourself."

"As long as you're a good back scrubber Rubes. I do like my back scrubbed in the bath, don't I babe."

Charlie nodded. "Oh, you most certainly do hon."

Ruby looked horrified. As if her sister thought she'd get into a Jacuzzi, naked, with Joey and her sister. Then she twigged. "Sis, Jo, stop winding me up."

"Wow, you were a slow there Rubes." Said Charlie laughing. "You coming down with something?"

They all laughed, Ruby playfully slapping her sister and Joey. "Meanies." She said. "You had me going for a minute there."

"Anyway, as if I'm gonna let anyone but me get in a Jacuzzi with Joey." Charlie said possessively, as she wrapped her arms around Joey. They all laughed.

Joey was happy that Ruby wanted to go on holiday with them. She continued to show the sisters their photos, both of them laughing at the odd one. Ruby was amazed at the photo of Charlie on the jet-ski. "You went on a jet-ski?" she said, emphasising the 'you'.

"Yes I did." Confirmed Charlie.

"Hey Rubes, I'll have you know, you're sister's a demon speed merchant, so I'd be careful what you say. She'd definitely give you a run for your money." Said Joey proudly.

"Wow sis. Who'd have thought." Laughed Ruby.

"Hey. Watch it, or I'll rethink a certain holiday request." Charlie threatened.

"No fair sis." Pouted Ruby.

They all laughed, and continued to look through the photos. Ruby was amazed at the photographers who were snapping Joey after her quarter-final, semi-final and third fourth place surf-off. "OMG Jo. There's so many of them, the flashes are unbelievable. It's like Hollywood or something."

"Yeah, it can get a bit intense." Joey admitted.

"So will your photos be in any magazines and stuff?"

"Yeah, I should think so."

"Wow. I'll have to get some copies, to show off to the guys at school. I've never known anyone famous before. And now my sister's got a famous girlfriend, I've got to milk it haven't I." She stated, delighted that she'd be able to show off at school.

"Well, I don't know that I'm really famous Rubes." Said Joey, trying to calm down the over excited girl.

"You are famous. You're a brilliant surfer, and you just came third in this big compo. That's famous enough for me."

"Erm Rubes, just be discreet when talking about Joey will you please. We don't want all Joeys business, personal or otherwise, plastered around the schoolyard do we."

Joey looked at Charlie, worried that she meant that Charlie didn't want everyone to know they were together. Charlie saw her concerned look, she took her hand in hers, and said softly.

"Hon, I didn't mean Rubes can't say we're together. I'm more than happy for everyone to know that. I meant that she shouldn't tell people about your place in Brisbane or all your business dealings and stuff. She just needs to be discreet doesn't she? I mean, we're private people, we don't need everyone knowing our business do we?" Joey agreed, she was a private person, and would be uncomfortable if everyone knew all her personal details.

"I won't tell anyone anything private, honestly you guys. I'm just excited about having a famous person around. That's all. I know where to draw the line. I won't tell anyone anything private Jo, honest I won't." Ruby said, concerned that they thought she couldn't be trusted.

"It's fine Rubes. I trust you." Confirmed Joey.

Charlie smiled at her. Mouthing "Thank you."

"Besides." Said Joey smiling. "As if I wouldn't want the whole World to know I'm going out with the sexy, beautiful, amazing Senior Constable." She laughed.

Ruby and Charlie looked at each other, and rolled their eyes at Joey, joining in with her giggling.

"Come on, let's finish looking at these photos." Joey giggled. She began to click through them again.

She got to the ones she took at Charlie and Rubys dads place.

"Hey sis, you saw dad?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention it this morning. Joey arranged for us to stop there for a meal on the way home last night, as a surprise for me. Didn't you hon?" Charlie said as she took Joeys hand in hers again.

"Oh, wow. That was really nice of you Jo." Said Ruby, looking at Joey. She was once again impressed with Joeys thoughtfulness towards her sister.

Joey blushed slightly. "Well, it was on the way home wasn't it. It wasn't as if it was out of our way." Trying not to make a big deal of it.

"It was a lovely idea, and a lovely surprise hon." Said Charlie, glowing proudly and happily at Joey.

"Yeah, it was very good of you Joey. So, how was dad sis?" Joey went up in Rubys estimations again.

"He was good Rubes. He helped Morag make us a chilli for supper, and he was on very good form. Wasn't he hon."

"Yeah he was. He was very good Rubes. " Joey nodded, and smiled at Ruby.

"I told dad I'd take you up there soon. Although Morags coming down here next week, so she may bring dad with her if he's OK."

"Oh great. I can't wait to see him."

Joey flicked through the last few photos of Charlie, Morag and her dad.

When they'd finished, Charlie and Joey went to their bedroom, to get all Rubys presents for her. Charlie sorted out the 5 t-shirts she'd got for Rubes from the Billabong tent, then the 'whatever' t-shirt she'd bought her, plus the items of jewellery she'd bought. Before they went out, Joey said to Charlie. "Don't forget this babe."

"Forget what? I've got everything."

Joey stood there, holding out a brand new O'Neill shortie. "This." She said.

"Joey. Did you buy this?"

"Yeah. I figured she should have her own." She said smiling shyly.

"Oh, oh, that's..that's…that's really sweet of you. But you shouldn't have really." Said Charlie, once again amazed at her girlfriends generosity.

"Yes I should. Anyway, she needs one for our surfing lessons."

Charlie put the other presents on the bed, and walked over to Joey. She gave her a big hug. "Thanks hon. It was a lovely idea." She kissed her tenderly.

"You're welcome. Now we'd better get back to the lounge, before Ruby explodes."

They took the t-shirts and jewellery out, and presented them to Ruby. "Sorry they're not wrapped up Rubes, but we haven't had the time."

Ruby took the pile of t-shirts from Charlie, and was stoked. "Wow guys, these are amazing. Thanks a lot." She said as she looked through them. She giggled at the 'whatever' one. "Very me." She stated.

Charlie then handed her the jewellery. Ruby loved them too. "Hey, I will look trendy now won't I?" she grinned from ear to ear.

Charlie then said. "There's one more thing Rubes." Nodding at Joey. Joey went back to their room, and came back with the shortie. "Here you go. A special present from Joey." Charlie said as she smiled at her sister.

"A special present from Joey and your sister." Joey corrected Charlie.

"Wow, thanks Jo. Thanks Charlz. This is really great!!" Ruby was over the moon at all her gifts, and hugged Charlie and Joey in turn, thanking them profusely again. She immediately went to her room to try the shortie on.

"Thanks hon. She was stoked." Charlie said as she hugged Joey close.

"You're welcome babe. I'm glad she liked everything."

Ruby came running into the lounge. "What do you think?" she asked, as she twirled around the room in her shortie.

"A perfect fit Rubes." Said Charlie laughing.

"Yeah. Glad you like it Rubes. Now there's no excuse for you not to come surfing with me."

"You bet. Thanks Jo." She hugged Joey again. "And thanks for looking after Charlie, and me, so well. I'm impressed." She whispered.

Joey blushed. Then Ruby went back to her room, to try the t-shirts on.

"What's going on hon? What did Ruby say to you?" asked Charlie when she saw Joey go red.

"Babe, I seem to remember a similar conversation when we were leaving your dads. And it would've been best if you didn't know what he said to me."

"So you're saying I don't need to know what Rubes just said to you?"

"Yes I am."

"OK then." Charlie said smiling. "I won't go on about it any more then." She said, taking Joeys hand in her own.

Ruby came back in, wearing the 'whatever' t-shirt, thanking them again, and bidding them goodnight.

They watched a bit of TV, snuggled up on the sofa together, before Leah and VJ came back from Miles's, where they'd been for the evening.

"Hey you guys. Settling in nicely Joey I see." Leah giggled.

"Oh, hi Leah." They replied. Both quickly sitting up straight, as VJ walked in.

"It's OK guys. As you were." Smiled Leah. They smiled back, but leant into each other rather than laying down again. "So, you two had a great time in Brisbane?"

"Yeah we did. It was great thanks. We'll show you the photos sometime if you like." Said Charlie.

"That'd be nice, thanks."

"Hey VJ." Said Joey. "We got you a couple of t-shirts, I'll go and get them for you." She plodded off to the bedroom. "Here you go." She said handing them over, when she came back.

"Wow, thanks Joey. They're great." VJ exclaimed, as she checked out the trendy Billabong t-shirts.

"Yeah, thanks guys. That's really nice of you."

"Our pleasure Leah." Said Joey.

"When can we go surfing again Joey?" asked VJ.

"Umm. I'll have to look at my schedule VJ, but maybe Saturday afternoon, or maybe Friday afternoon after school. We'll have to sort it out later."

"Great. Thanks Joey."

"VJ. Time for bed I think." said Leah.

"Ow mum." He sighed.

"Now VJ."

"OK. Night then. Thanks for the t-shirts Joey." He said, as he gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome VJ." She said. Then added. "They were from Charlie too."

VJ looked shyly at Charlie. He'd always been scared of the Senior Constable, even though she'd been living with them for six months, and he'd got to know her a little bit. He'd often seen her in cop mode in her uniform, and she could be very scary. "Erm, thanks Charlie." He said quietly, before quickly running to his bedroom.

Leah and Joey laughed. Charlie looked at them, not so amused. "I think someone's a little frightened of you babe." Joey giggled.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Charlie asked, worried that V was scared of her.

"Erm, well, isn't that part of your job description?" suggested Joey.

"Yeah I guess. But, if VJ is scared of me, that's not good."

"Don't worry babe. We know you're just a big softie underneath." Joey and Leah creased up. Charlie poked Joey in the ribs.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now too. Night guys."

"Night Leah. So are we." Joey switched off the TV, and they went to their bedroom.

They got changed into their PJ's, and cleaned their teeth, before getting into bed. "Leave the light on a bit babe." Said Joey as she got under the quilt.

"What's up hon?"

"I've got you something." Joey said, reaching under the bed, and then handing Charlie a package. Charlie unwrapped it.

"Oh, thanks hon. It's lovely." She said, admiring the beautiful blue photo album cover, with a picture of a dolphin on it. "Another dolphin hon?" she smiled. She flicked through the pages. Laughing, and admiring, all the photos from their mini-break again.

"That will forever be known as our 'dolphin' mini-break. So I put the photos in an appropriate album cover." She giggled.

"Thanks hon." Charlie said cuddling the album to herself, before laying it on her bedside table. "It's lovely. A great reminder of our hols." She went to switch the light off.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet." Joey said, reaching under the bed again. She handed Charlie another three packages.

Charlie unwrapped them. The first was a solid silver framed photo of them on the jet-ski. "Hey, that really is a lovely picture isn't it. Thanks hon. We'll put it up in here tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah, we can." Said Joey smiling.

Charlie opened the second package. "Aww hon." She looked at the photo Joey had taken of her and her dad. "It's lovely. Thank you." She said emotionally.

"You're very welcome babe."

Charlie opened the third package. It was an empty identical frame. "It's for your favourite enlargement to go in it. When you decide which one you want, I'll get it printed off." Joey said happily.

"Aww, thanks hon. There's so many to choose from though. I'll have to think about it." She said smiling.

"Well, we can get more done, if you can't choose between them." Joey stated.

"Well I like the jet-ski one too. Plus, I like the ones of you by the car when we set off. You poser!!" she laughed.

"Erm, well, look at them again, and let me know. No rush though babe. In your own time."

Charlie set the alarm for 7.25am again, and then switched off the light, and they snuggled down together.

"Do you think we should have told Rubes and Leah that the t-shirts were free?"

"No babe. We just look ultra generous now." Joey giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Charlie joined in the giggling. "Thanks for everything again. Night hon. Love you." She sighed.

"It's OK. Night babe. Love you too." They kissed tenderly, holding each other tight, as they nodded off together.


	132. Chapter 132

_Guys,_

_Hope you all had a great New Years Eve, and have recovered from your hangovers!!_

_I'm just about there now myself, so I've managed to cobble this together…_

_Have a great 2010!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 132

The alarm woke them at 7.25am, Charlie giggled when she woke, being held tightly by Joey, she couldn't reach the alarm again. "Hon, the alarm." Joey moaned and released Charlie momentarily.

After pressing snooze, Charlie spun around in Joeys embrace, and cuddled her tightly. "Ahh" she sighed. "Morning hon."

"Morning babe." Said Joey, not opening her eyes again. "And shush. Don't forget, you're the wide awake morning one, and I'm the sleepy head one." She mumbled.

"How can I forget that hon." Charlie giggled. "Of course, you're also the horny morning one."

Joeys eyes opened quickly and widely, staring in disbelief at what Charlie had just said. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you're also the horny morning one." Charlie repeated.

Joey was amazed. "What about you? You're not exactly innocent on that score." She stated, playing along.

"Umm, well, let's say, for arguments sake, that we're both horny morning ones shall we?"

"If you like, yeah." Giggled Joey.

"Well, now that we've agreed on that, then we'll have to do something about it won't we." Suggested Charlie.

"OK. Suits me." Agreed Joey, nodding.

"Good. Well, I think we can get reacquainted before I go to work again then. What do you say?" Charlie winked at Joey.

"Sounds good to me." Giggled Joey.

The alarm buzzed at them again. Charlie reached over to switch it off, then rolled back to kiss Joey on the lips. "Hold that thought then hon." She giggled at Joey, before she rolled off the bed. She reset the alarm for 9.15am. "Better had, just in case hon." She giggled. "We may get too carried away to remember later." Then she went off and went to have brekkie with the others.

Joeys gaze followed her in disbelief. She was ecstatic that Charlie was being like this, all playful and teasing. God she was so lucky!!

Charlie again brought some brekkie in for Joey. This time, it was scrambled egg on toast and coffee. "Here you go hon." She said, passing Joey the tray. "Enjoy."

"Gee, thanks babe. It looks lovely." Said Joey.

"Eat up. You'll need all your energy in a bit." Charlie said, teasing Joey some more.

After Charlie had seen off Ruby to school, and VJ and Leah had left, she went back to their room, and locked the door. She leant her back against it, and then slowly started walking towards the end of the bed. She had a massive grin all over her face.

She slowly untied her dressing gown, and let it slip to the floor, then pulled down her PJ bottoms, slowly kicking them off, then she began undoing the buttons on her top, very, very slowly.

Joey sprung forward, kneeling on the end of the bed. She began fumbling with the buttons. "Sorry babe, I can't wait any longer." Charlie smiled, happy to have this effect on Joey.

They undid the PJ's between them, and Joey slowly pulled the top down off Charlies shoulders, slowly revealing her full breasts, and already erect nipples. Joey eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets at the sight of her girl friends naked body. "God Charlie, you're so beautiful. Come here baby." Joey pulled Charlie closer. She kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hey, sexy." Charlie giggled. "See, I said you were the horny morning one." She smiled, wide eyed at Joey.

"Do you want to see how horny I really am?" Joey asked huskily.

"Yeah." Charlie replied simply. "I do."

With that, Joey pulled Charlie down on the bed, and lay down on top of her. Joeys eyes were wild and filled with passion. She kissed Charlie hard on the mouth, and began to seek entry to Charlies mouth with her tongue. She moved her hands all over Charlies body, eager to touch every inch of her. She ran her palms over Charlies erect nipples, relishing the feel of the warm hard peaks. She covered the left peak with her mouth, sucking and flicking it, nibbling it, causing Charlie to arch her back, pushing herself up against Joeys body.

"Jo, let's get your PJ's off." Charlie said huskily. Joey rolled off Charlie, standing up at the side of the bed, and quickly pulled her PJ's off, dropping them on the floor, before eagerly laying back on top of Charlie. "That's better." Gasped Charlie. "I love feeling your body on me. I love feeling your skin against mine. " She lent upwards to capture Joeys lips with her own, and she ran her hands all over Joeys body. She stroked her shoulders, her back, and stroked and then squeezed and massaged her bum.

Then she put her arms behind Joey, rolling her over, so she was now on top. Joey wrapped her legs around Charlie, as Charlie bent down to capture Joeys nipples in her mouth in turn. Charlie moved her hips, rubbing her pelvis against Joeys.

"God Charlie." Gasped Joey, as she played with Charlies hair, running her hands through it.

Their lovemaking was turning more frantic this time, both of them eager to give and receive as much love and attention as possible, in the short time they had before Charlie left for work.

They pleasured each other simultaneously, until they both screamed each others name at the same time, as they shuddered against each other, cuming together. They lay, thoroughly content and completely exhausted, in each others arms. They kissed tenderly; professing their love for each other, before both slipping into a happy blissful slumber.

The alarm woke them, Joey releasing Charlie, so she could switch it onto snooze.

"See, I said you were the early morning horny one." Sniggered Charlie.

"Umm, who can blame me, when I wake up with you naked in my arms." Joey replied with a wide grin on her face. "God, if I can't get horny then, then when would I?" she smiled.

They lay embraced for 5 more minutes before the alarm buzzed again. This time they got up, showered together, dried and they got dressed. Charlie in her uniform, Joey in some board shorts, bikini top and a surfing vest.

They kissed and said goodbye to each other, as Charlie went off to work, and Joey went to get her gear from Sherlocks, for a mornings surfing.

They'd agreed to meet at the diner for 1.30pm for lunch, unless of course, Charlie got waylaid by work. In which case she would let Joey know asap.

Joey had a good couple of hours surfing, before going to the diner. She eagerly waited at a quiet corner table. Charlie was 10 minutes late, but Joey hadn't worried about being stood up, as Charlie hadn't text her to say there was a major problem at work. She waved at Charlie when she walked in, alerting her to their table.

"Hi hon." Beamed Charlie as she sat down opposite Joey.

"Hi babe." Beamed back Joey.

Joeys elbows were resting on the table, her arms laying across the top. Charlie lay her arms on the table too, and entwined her fingers of both hands with Joeys. As they were on the corner table, it was away from everyone elses view, so they were able to hold hands, and be discreet. Joey looked down at their hands, smiling, and then looked up at Charlies face. "Well, Senior Constable, what would you like to have for lunch today?"

"I'd like something that's not on the menu." She grinned at Joey, sending Joeys pulse racing.

Joey blushed with the thought, Charlie smiled at the effect her words had had on Joey.

Joey grinned back at Charlie. "Of course, it may not be on the menu for lunch, but I think you'll find it is for dinner and supper, and also breakfast I believe." She suggested.

"Ahh. Good thinking." Nodded Charlie.

"So. Lunch. What would you like? From the menu of course." Joey confirmed.

"Erm, I shall have a cheese and tomato omelette with salad please."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have a cheese and tomato omelette with chips. But no nicking my chips officer." Joey stated. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Diet coke please. And no nicking my salad." Charlie retorted.

"As if." Laughed Joey.

Colleen came over to take their order, mumbling under her breath, as she looked at the two women holding hands.

"Hello Senior Constable. What can I get you? And you're umm, you're umm your friend erm Joey here?"

"Two cheese and tomato omelettes, one with salad, one with chips. And a diet coke please." She looked at Joey. Smiled, and said. "What would you like to drink sweetheart?"

Well, Colleen nearly had a coronary on the spot.

Joey sniggered, knowing exactly what Charlie was playing at. "I'll have a diet coke too please lover." She replied.

Colleen gasped.

"That's 2 diet cokes then please Colleen." Charlie confirmed.

"Err, yes, err yes, right, so that's two cheese and tomato omelettes, one with salad, one with chips, and two diet cokes."

"Yes. That's it. Thanks Colleen."

Colleen walked back to the kitchen, muttering to herself about the two women, and how they were acting in public.

She gave their order to Leah, as she continued to mutter away. Leah asked her what she was talking about. So Colleen went on about the Senior Constable, and the young Joey Collins, openly displaying affection towards each other.

"Colleen!!" said Leah. "Just leave them alone will you."

"Well, in my day…."

Leah cut her off. "Well thank goodness we're not in your day Colleen, because that would mean that two people, who are obviously madly in love with each other, would have great difficulty in being together. Don't you think that they deserve to be happy? It's not easy for them in this day and age either you know. They're not hurting you are they?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing then. Leave them be. If you can't be happy for them, just leave them alone."

Colleen, walked out of the kitchen, mumbling to herself, as she took the diet cokes to their table, then as she tidied some dirty tables.

Leah brought their omelettes out when they were ready. "Hi guys. You OK? Colleen not being any trouble is she?"

"No, she's been fine Leah." Said Charlie. "We've just been winding her up a bit."

Leah laughed. "OK. Well let me know if she's causing a problem. Or continue dealing with her yourselves, OK."

"Yeah, thanks Leah. This looks lovely by the way." Charlie nodded at their lunches.

Joey covered her chips with salt and tomato ketchup, picked one up and waved it in front of Charlie, before eating it herself. "Umm, yummy, chips." She drooled.

Charlie stabbed a cherry tomato, and waved that in front of Joey. "Umm, yummy, tomato."

"That's it babe, say it like you mean it." Laughed Joey.

They tucked into their lunches, Joey giving Charlie some of her chips. "Only because I love you. I wouldn't give them to anyone else." She said seriously before tipping some on Charlie plate.

"I know hon. Thank you." Laughed Charlie. "Hey, I was talking to Georgie this morning, and she thinks we should go to the Strat tomorrow night, to celebrate your win, and us moving in together. What do you say?"

Joey looked up from her plate. " Well sure. As long as you're OK about that babe. We can go somewhere else."

Charlie smiled at Joey. "That's exactly what Georgie said. Look, I'll be fine. You'll be there, Georgie will be there, Anna will be there. And those women won't be there. Besides, we need a celebration party for you don't we, even if there's only the 4 of us. What do you say? Shall I tell her OK?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah OK. Let's go." She took Charlies hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you babe."

Charlie squeezed her hand back, and smiled.

"So, what are you up to this afternoon hon?"

"I'm going to join the gym, and see if I can get Tony to agree to doing something for me."

"Oh. Sounds intriguing. What's that then?"

"Well, if he agrees, I'll let you know. If he doesn't then it won't matter."

They continued to eat in silence for a while. Then Joey said. "Babe?"

"Yes hon?"

"Would it be OK if I brought my TV and DVD player over from Sherlocks for the bedroom? It's a flat screen TV, so it won't take up much room. I can get it fixed on a wall later if you like. We won't be able to watch TV I guess, as we won't have an aerial or cable connection yet, but we could watch DVD's in bed together. What do you think?"

"That sounds just fine hon. It'll be nice to snuggle up and be on our own won't it."

"Great!!" said Joey happily. "And erm….." Joey seemed unsure as to continue or not.

"What hon?" asked Charlie.

"Well, I've got this big bedspread and big pillows I really like. I just wondered if you'd mind me bringing them over too?" she said quietly.

"Hon, of course not." Charlie covered Joeys hand with her own. "Look, we're living together now. It's not mine or your room, it's our room. Fell free to do what you like OK in it. Whatever you want to make you feel at home, OK." Charlie smiled.

"OK. Thanks." Said Joey, smiling back at Charlie.

They finished eating, and were sipping the last of their drinks when Charlie said. "Of course, it's on the understanding that they're not pink or made of polyester." She laughed.

"As if babe." Joey giggled. "I do have very good taste, you know that. You've seen my place in Brisbane. And you're my girlfriend. Need I say more." She smiled at Charlie.

"I know hon." Charlie laughed. "Just teasing."

"Anyway, they're not pink and polyester, they're flowery and frilly and polyester."

"Gee Jo. Sounds lovely." Joked Charlie. "I can't wait to see them. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, I'd better get back to work." She said checking her watch.

Joey paid the bill, and then walked Charlie back to her patrol car.

"I'll see you later. Thanks for lunch hon. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Be careful." Joey looked around, no one was lurking, so she quickly kissed Charlie goodbye. Charlie laughed, got in her car, and drove off back to work.


	133. Chapter 133

_Guys,_

_Just in case any of you haven't seen the particular film mentioned, I've tried not to spoil it too much._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 133

As planned, during the afternoon, Joey went to see Tony in the gym. She wanted to see if they could come to a mutual agreement over her using the gym, and doing some advertising for him.

As she wanted to fit in with Charlies working hours, so her training could be at all hours of the day and night too. She asked Tony if he would be interested in allowing her to have a set of keys, so she could use the gym out of hours, in return for her wearing his tops with SBSB on them (Summer Bay Super Bods).

She also joined the gym while she was there. Insisting on paying her membership fee anyway, only wanting the keys out of hours, in return for wearing the t-shirts

He said he'd think about the keys and advertising. She thanked him, and started a 2 hour workout. He wanted to set her a programme, but she insisted that she had her own exercise plan. It was specifically tailored to her shoulder injury, and her physio updated the exercises with her every two months. Tony was happy, as he knew Joey knew what she was talking about. So he allowed her to exercise without being under his supervision.

After she warmed down, she went over to Sherlocks, to leave her surfing gear, and to pick up her TV and DVD player, and her bedding, before going home for a shower.

Charlie got home at 6.20pm. Joey had made the whole household a lasagne and salad for dinner. It would be ready at 6.45pm, which gave Charlie ample opportunity to change first. Joey followed her into the bedroom. "What do you think babe? I thought we could leave it there. I know there's not much room though."

"No, it's fine hon. It looks great on the side there. Besides it means we can cosy up in bed watching DVD's doesn't it. Hey, those big pillows are great too."

"Yeah, they'll be useful to lean against when we're watching the TV."

"And I love the bedspread hon." Charlie was very impressed with what she could see of the lightweight quilted bedspread, folded up in half at the foot of the bed.

"Wait until you see it all." Said Joey excitedly, as she jumped on the bed and pulled it up to the top of the bed, holding it up, so Charlie could see it properly.

"Wow, hon. It's absolutely beautiful." Charlie exclaimed in awe.

"You really like it?" Joey asked shyly.

"Yeah, I really do. It's magnificent."

Joey could tell Charlie wasn't just saying that to make her feel better. "Rose made it for me a couple of years ago." She said smiling broadly. It was a beautiful patchwork bedspread, made of mainly different shades of blue squares, each 2.5 by 2.5 inches, apart from the centre pattern, which was of a surfer catching a wave.

"God Jo. It must have taken her ages." Said Charlie admiring the handy work.

"Yeah. I think it must have." Joey lay the bedspread down, and got off the bed. She moved to the bottom of the bed, where Charlie was standing, and looked at it herself. It did look really, really, excellent.

Charlie moved behind her, and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered in Joeys ear. "It's truly lovely hon. Thanks for letting us use it. It'll keep us as snug as little bugs." She giggled.

"Yeah, well, you'd better not spill anything on it." Joey laughed.

Charlie poked her in the ribs. "No more brekkie in bed for you then."

"Ahh, well, what I meant to say was, it's made of cotton, and is machine washable, so as long as we don't spill red wine on it, it'll be fine."

Charlie laughed at Joey. "OK, brekkie in bed is back on the menu. And only white wine in bed then."

"Anyway, I thought we could watch that DVD you wanted to watch in Brisbane, tonight in bed. It's not really anything I'd like VJ to see or hear, and as for Rubes, well you can decide if you want her to watch it after you've seen it OK?"

"Yeah, fine hon. But is it really that bad?"

"It's a bit, erm, bad in places, but sad too. But it's a good film, just not a nice or enjoyable film. Anyway, you'll see for yourself later won't you."

With that, Joey went to dish up dinner. They all sat down, and had a lovely meal together. Leah, Charlie and Joey also enjoying a couple of glasses of wine each.

Leah and Ruby did the washing up when they'd eaten, and Joey and Charlie went to their bedroom to watch the DVD.

"OK babe." said Joey. "Ready?"

"Yep, fine hon." They'd both got comfy in bed. Leaning against the big pillows, and snuggling under the bedspread. "Are you going to give me a bit of background to the film?"

"OK. Here we go then. 'Boys don't cry.' It stars Hilary Swank, she got an Oscar for it by the way, and it's based on a real-life story."

"Oh right. It must good then. No more clues?"

"No."

They cuddled up together, and they watched the film.

Charlie was filled with a whole range of emotions as the film progressed. Joey watched her watching the film at times. The range of facial expressions she showed, and the compassion, amazement, and hurt at times she showed, was quite moving. She squirmed in some places, hiding her head in Joeys shoulder, peaking out of one eye watching the TV. Joey would rub her arm or back, to comfort her.

Joey was still moved herself every time she watched the film.

Charlie muttered "OMG." several times during the film. Finally, when Brandon was discovered for what he really was, by the other men and then, when he was attacked, Charlie was almost crying. She hid her head in Joeys neck, gripping her shirt tight. "Oh God, no." Joey cuddled her and kissed her on her top of the head.

Then at the end, well Charlie practically screamed at the film. "NOOOOO!!!" she couldn't believe it.

Joey let the credits play, allowing Charlie to read the comments at the end. She stopped the DVD, and waited for Charlie to say something. Charlie was still gripping her shirt tightly, a few tears falling down her face.

"God Joey, that was just..…..awful. So sad."

"Well, I did say it was not nice."

"Yes, not nice, but good. It's so sad, and for it to have been true, real-life, is even more upsetting."

"I know babe." Said Joey sadly.

"God. It makes you think doesn't it? I mean we've not got that difficulty, but it's not been easy, and it won't be easy for us will it. But this, this story, is well, just awful."

"I know babe."

"Can we just cuddle up for a bit longer hon?"

"Of course babe. Anything you want." Said Joey softly pulling her lover into a tight embrace.

"Hilary Swank was good wasn't she." Stated Charlie.

"Very good babe."

"No wonder she got an Oscar."

"Yeah."

Then they lay together in silence, with their own thoughts, until eventually, they drifted off to sleep.


	134. Chapter 134

_Guys,_

_Glad you like the way they're adapting to moving in together._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 134

The following evening, Joey and Charlie went out with Sherlock and Anna to the Strat. It was their first Friday night back, and they wanted to celebrate Joeys success in the compo, and Joey moving into Leahs permanently.

Joey had asked Charlie again if she would be OK if they went there, and she confirmed she would be. She needed to face the place again. She needed to do it for herself.

They both wore smart black jeans, plain white t-shirts and flat black shoes. They shared a taxi to the Strat woth Georgie and Anna, having picked them up at 9.30 pm on the way past their house to Yabbie Creek.

Charlie was understandably nervous as they approached the front door of the nightclub. "Don't worry babe, I won't let you out of my sight. I promise you, I won't let go of your hand all night if you don't want me to." Said Joey sincerely, looking at Charlie.

"Thanks hon, but I'll be fine. I just need to do this." Charlie said, smiling weakly. Joey nodded at her in understanding.

Charlie hesitated when they were waved forward in the queue. Joey looked at Charlie. "OK babe?" she asked softly. Charlie nodded, and took a deep breath. Joey gently pulled her into the club, giving her a peck on the cheek to encourage her.

They went straight to the bar for a couple of drinks each. It was really busy, with people pushing and jostling each other around. Charlie held Joeys hand really tightly, Joey kept an eye on her at her side, and when she reached the front of the queue at the bar, she put her arm round her waist, pulling her in tight.

Joey got them 2 beers each, and they moved to the side of the club, where they watched people dancing, while they had their drinks. Charlie began to relax a bit more. "Do you fancy a dance babe?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure hon."

"Come on then." Said Joey smiling at Charlie, tugging her onto the dance floor. The music was thumping, they could feel the vibrations through their feet on the floor. They danced closely, with arms occasionally wrapped round each others waists, or holding hands or kissing. Joey never left Charlies side, wanting to make sure she felt safe.

After nearly an hour, they went back to the bar to get another couple of drinks. While they were queuing, some people tried to push their way through to get to the bar first. They tried to get between Charlie and Joey. Charlie clung to Joeys hand, her eyes wide, as people pushed against her. Joey turned around to see what was happening as she got nudged hard in the shoulder. She saw that Charlie looked distressed, so she glared at the women, and began to push them off Charlie, while shouting over the music for them to "Back-off."

They smiled sweetly and apologised, moving to the other side of Charlie. Charlie looked very relieved. Joey moved Charlie directly in front of her at the bar, putting her arms either side of Charlie, and laying her hands on the bar, so she surrounded Charlie and no one else could get any nearer her. Charlie felt much safer now, and looked around at Joey, smiling thankfully into her big brown eyes. Joey smiled back at her and leant forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie ordered the drinks, and they took them to the quieter area of the club, to the seats. There weren't any free, so they stood along the edge of the room.

Joey said "They were just a bit tipsy babe, eager for a drink. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Charlie nodded at Joey. Still it had startled her a little bit.

They finished their drinks, and went off for another dance. They saw Georgie and Anna on the dance floor, and joined them.

Charlie was feeling much more relaxed now, the drinks were of course helping. She was getting the odd bump and jostle from people on the dance floor, but didn't get startled by it now.

Anna and Georgie went to get some more drinks themselves, leaving Charlie and Joey dancing for another few tracks.

Then Charlie followed Joey happily to the bar. Joeys grip on Charlies hand never wavered. Charlie loved how thoughtful Joey was being towards her, on their first visit back to the Strat since her assault.

They went to the quieter room to drink their drinks again. They spotted Sherlock and Anna in there, and went over to join them again.

Charlie was slightly embarrassed, as she saw them kissing passionately, their hands all over each other. She'd only seen them hold hands or kiss briefly in front of her before, but here she was, watching her colleague practically making out in front of her.

When they got near them Joey lifted Charlie onto the spare stool next to them. She stood leaning gently against Charlie, her arm around her waist, her fingers circling Charlie lightly on her hip. They drank their drinks, and laughed and giggled together, kissing occasionally, as they looked deeply into each other eyes.

They had another drink with Anna and Georgie, and had a laugh and a chat with them too.

Before they resumed their next dancing bout, Charlie told Joey she needed to go to the loo. Joey walked with her to the toilets, and they stood together in the queue, holding hands. Joey noticed that Charlie was slightly anxious. It was a lot quieter in the toilets, and as they waited Charlie whispered into Joeys ear. "Will you come in with me please Jo?" Joey knew that she meant to protect her and make her feel safe, and not for a quickie. So she didn't make a joke of it.

She merely replied softly "of course I will babe." Smiling and nodding at Charlie.

"Thanks hon." They went in together, not worrying about the nudges and winks from those behind them in the queue. They finished their business, washed their hands and hit the dance floor again. After only 30 minutes Charlie dragged Joey off the dance floor. "God Jo, my feet are killing me." She laughed. She dragged a giggling Joey straight to the bar. They got some more drinks and went straight to the seated area again.

Charlie sat on Joeys lap, and Joey wrapped her right arm around Charlies waist, placing her left hand over Charlies legs resting it on her right leg.

Charlie had her left arm draped around Joeys shoulders, her right hand covering Joeys left hand on her leg. Charlie leant into Joey, moving her right hand to Joeys left shoulder, while Joey moved her left hand to Charlies right hip.

They smiled at each other, and captured each other lips slowly and deliberately. They were hungry for each other, their kissing slowly building up. They had to try and keep from taking it any further, as they both wanted each other so much.

Joey moved her right hand up Charlies right side, slowly rubbing her up and down. Charlies right hand was now behind Joeys head, pulling her forward, as they kissed. They mouths opened and their tongues played with each other, as they slowly kissed each other some more.

They could feel their own bodies reacting to their kissing. Their heat was building up, and their nipples hardening.

After several minutes, they broke off, and Joey kissed and nibbled Charlies neck. Charlie threw her head backwards, relishing Joeys lips and tongue on the soft skin of her neck, wanting to expose more of her neck to Joey, getting turned on by Joeys tenderness.

Joey loved nibbling Charlies neck, it was so soft, tasted so good. She loved it when Charlie got turned on by it and started purring at her, it turned her on even more too. She was smiling into her kissing, loving the taste and feel of her lover under her lips.

Joey stopped her kissing, and Charlie moved her head forward and looked lovingly at Joey, they smiled at each other, and Charlie said "Thirsty hon?"

"Hungry babe."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for you." Joey said, with a glint in her eye.

Charlie laughed, a little too much, the alcohols effect taking over, at Joeys little joke.

"Would you like a drink then babe?" Joey giggled at her.

"Yes please Jo." Said an already tipsy Charlie.

"Come on then, let me up then babe." Joey said as she slapped Charlie playfully on the leg. Charlie stood up, and Joey got up. She took Charlies hand, and went to walk to the bar.

"It's OK hon, I'll stay here and save the seats." Said Charlie confidently.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'll be fine."

Joey looked at her, kissed her on the lips, smiled, squeezed her hand, told her "don't move babe, I'll be right back OK." And promptly headed for the bar.

Charlie had been waiting for Joey for what seemed like ages. "The queue at the bar must be chocka again" thought Charlie.

A woman had noticed Charlie sitting on her own, and walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Zoe, pleased to meet you." Charlie, who had been in a slightly drunken day dream, sat back sharply, leaning into her chair, slightly shocked at the intrusion.

"Erm hi." Said Charlie. Her eyes were staring wildly at Zoe.

"Not going to tell me your name then?" Zoe said laughing.

"Erm, no, I mean, yes, I'm Charlie."

"Short for Charlotte?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, beautiful, don't be nervous." Said Zoe, trying to reassure Charlie, by touching her on the arm. Charlie flinched and pulled back her arm quickly, balling her fists ready to punch, and sat still, staring wide-eyed at the woman.

Charlies heart was pounding, her breathing getting faster, hers eyes were wide, flashing blue gems at Zoe, as she thought the woman was going to assault her, and she got ready to fight back.

"Hey." Said Zoe, slightly shocked at the reaction. She put her hands up. "No problem. I'm guessing you're not on your own." She stated. She was over-awed by Charlies beautiful eyes, even if they seemed startled now. This woman was amazing she thought to herself.

"No. I'm not." replied Charlie bluntly.

"That's a pity for me. But it's not a problem. I get it. I'll leave you too it." Zoe said smiling, and standing up. "It was nice to meet you anyway Charlie." She turned and walked back towards the dance floor.

As Joey came back from the bar, she noticed someone getting up and walking away from Charlie. Her hackles were immediately raised and she went steaming over.

"You OK babe?" asked Joey worried and slightly angry.

"Fine thanks hon."

"Good. What did she want?"

"Erm, a date I think." Said Charlie.

After a moment of silence, Joey said. "Oh. Well I can't blame her." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, sit down hon." Said Charlie, as she got up, so Joey could sit down. Joey put the beers on the table, and sat down, Charlie retook her previous position, by sitting on Joeys lap again. They put an arm round each other, bringing their faces close. "I think I may have over reacted a bit though." Charlie admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"Well, I just thought she was going to, you know, erm, assault me, so I sort of nearly went to hit her." Charlie looked guilty.

"Well….." started Joey, thinking before she spoke. "I'm sure if she knew the reason, she'd understand. Not that we should tell her the reason. I'm just saying. So don't worry about it babe." Joey said tenderly, kissing Charlie on the cheek, and rubbing her up and down her back. "Anyway, I would have hit her if you hadn't, coming onto my girlfriend. What a nerve!!" she said, trying to look serious.

"Don't be silly." Laughed tipsy Charlie.

"I'm not being silly. I'm being serious." Joey laughed. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, I'd just come back from the bar hadn't I. So, hello beautiful." Joey said in Charlies ear.

"Hello sexy." Charlie said back. They kissed tenderly, and pulled each other close again.

Zoe looked back over to where Charlie was sitting, and she could now see Charlie was smiling and laughing and looking intently into someones eyes. Completely opposite to the strange behaviour she had exhibited when she'd approached her a few minutes ago. She looked happy and relaxed now. As she watched, Charlie leant forward and kissed them, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Zoe couldn't see who Charlie was with, but sighed, "lucky lady." to herself. Before turning away, and moving back to the dance floor.

Charlie and Joey spent several minutes kissing again. When they broke off, Joey nestled her head in Charlies neck, and said "I love you Charlie."

Charlie smiled. She turned her head slightly so her mouth was by Joeys ear, and whispered to her "I love you too Joey."

Charlie sat up, still smiling, took a couple of their beers off the table and passed one to Joey. "Cheers hon." she said.

They had another dancing session, after finishing their drinks. Then exhausted, and completely drunk, they sought out Georgie and Anna, before sharing a taxi home.


	135. Chapter 135

_Guys,_

_A short chapter today. Enjoy none the less._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 135

It was Sunday morning. Charlie was on the 6am to 2pm shift, so Joey went out at 9am when she'd woken up, for 3 hours surfing, before meeting Charlie back at home for lunch.

As per usual at the weekend, there were a few surfers about, and Joey noticed a new woman riding her board on the waves. Joey watched her. She had a good technique, and seemed to be at a reasonable standard.

They said hello to each other, as they were sitting waiting for the waves on a couple of occasions, and after the woman finished surfing, she sat on the beach for ages watching the other surfers.

Joey stayed out for ages, she used the time while Charlie was at work, to try a few tricks, and catch as many waves as possible.

As Joey finished for the day, she walked passed the woman on the beach. "Hi" the woman said. "you're pretty good." She said smiling. She thought Joey was pretty pretty too. And she looked really cute in her beanie.

"Oh thanks." Replied Joey politely, smiling." I've not seen you around here before. You've had some fairly good moves out there yourself."

"Oh, thanks." she said, pleased that this woman had been watching her surf. "I'm Zoe, I just moved down here. Pleased to meet you." She said extending her hand. Joey smiled at her. 'Gee, she was cute when she smiled. Those dimples, very cute.' Thought Zoe.

"I'm Joey. I'm just going for a coffee, would you like to come along? There's a diner just over there." She offered.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice. Thanks." Zoe thought Joey was really attractive, and she was being nice and welcoming to her. Summer Bay was looking up!!

They left their boards in the front of the diner, and went inside for a coffee. Joey introduced Zoe to Leah, telling her that this was 'the place' for lunch and dinner.

"You after a discount Jo?" laughed Leah.

They had an enjoyable little chat, Joey telling Zoe she was a professional surfer. Zoe was impressed, and thought she may ask Joey to help her teach a surfing class she was thinking of setting up. But that could wait. She didn't want to jump straight in yet.

Zoe told her that she had just moved to the Bay to become a teacher at Summer Bay High. She was currently staying at a B&B, although looking for a small place to rent.

"Oh right. There's quite a few places around to rent. You're bound to find somewhere quite quickly. There's a small caravan park as well, if you fancy living in a small van instead. You should be OK at school too. They're a good bunch of kids really. I think you'll enjoy it." Said Joey smiling.

"Oh good, glad to hear it." Zoe replied. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Erm, would you like to join me for lunch Joey?" Zoe asked, wondering what the reaction would be, from someone from a small town. She thought that she could laugh it off as just a friendly invite, if Joey took it the wrong way.

Joey looked up at Zoe. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she smiled curiously.

Zoe went slightly red, "Erm, no, erm, I was just asking if you'd like to have lunch with me, as we're both here now." She said, trying to cover herself.

Joey smiled. "Look, I wouldn't normally mind joining you for lunch, but not today, and not on a date. I'll be off in a few minutes, I've gotta get lunch ready at home, and I'm seeing someone." She stated.

"Oh OK. Another time then." She paused, then added. "As a friend of course." Wondering how serious this someone was.

"Sure, no problem." Joey said smiling again.

"God she's cute." Thought Zoe.

Joeys phone went off, "excuse me Zoe, I've gotta take this." Joey answered the phone smiling. "Hi babe."

Charlie said "Hi hon. I gonna be finished here at 1.30pm, so did you fancy popping over to Yabbie Creek for a late lunch in that new Italian place, and doing a bit of window shopping afterwards?"

Joey checked her watch. It was 12.30 "Treating me to lunch eh. Sounds good. I'll head home in a while then, just having a coffee at the diner."

"Great!! It's supposed to be a lovely restaurant. Anyway, how did the surfing go? Good session?"

"Yeah, it was good, conditions were calm enough and OK to try out a few difficult moves."

"Good. Well, I'll see you in an hour or so then. Bye hon. Love you."

"Bye babe. Love you too." Joey hung up, and smiled at Zoe. "I'm having another coffee, would you like one?"

"Yeah, why not." Zoe smiled, but was disappointed to hear the one-sided conversation Joey had on the phone to her partner, particularly when she'd said the 'L' word. 'Typical' thought Zoe, 'just my luck, not only is she seeing someone, she's straight and in love.' She thought the 'babe' Joey had used, was with reference to a man. 'Still, at least she didn't freak out when I asked her to lunch.'

They drank their second coffees, and Joey got up to leave at 1pm, to take her stuff to Sherlocks before heading home for a shower, to get ready for lunch with Charlie. "Well, nice to meet you Zoe, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again if you're going to keep surfing around here, and maybe we can have that lunch sometime." smiled Joey.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will and we can. Thanks for showing me around a bit. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."


	136. Chapter 136

_Guys,_

_Well, Zoe certainly seems to have got you all riled up….poor girl…all she's done...(so far)….is see 2 hot gorgeous women and ask them out….what's wrong with that?_

_You'll have to wait until the next chapter to hear anymore from her!! ;-)_

_Anyhows, another short chapter today….bit of a filler really._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 136

It was Monday evening, and Charlie and Joey went off to Judo for 7.30pm.

Dave welcomed them back, and along with the rest of the class, they began their warm up.

After 5 minutes, Dave sorted out the class into pairs, once again not matching Charlie and Joey together.

Charlie was partnered with a woman called Sue, and Joey was with John. She told him to be careful of her left shoulder before they started.

All the pairs followed the throws and moves demonstrated by Dave. They took it in turns to do 5 throws each, and then swap over. Then they started on the floor holds. Again they did 5 holds each, before swapping over.

Joey took it easy on John in the practice session.

This time, Joey and Charlie managed to concentrate on their partners and their mats, rather than look at each other all the time. Although they still couldn't resist the odd glance at each other, and smiled at each other when they looked up at the same time.

Then, when they moved onto the free for all session, Joey went all out to win every throw and hold. She remembered him from the other week, when he'd asked Charlie out when he'd been her partner, and she wanted to get her own back in a little way, and make herself feel better.

Time and time again Joey would throw him onto the mat. She used all the throws that Dave wanted them to practice. John didn't win one bout.

He took it well, and even joked about it, and said he was impressed with her ability and strength.

Charlie noticed that Joey was winning every bout, and smiled to herself, as she knew why Joey wanted to beat him.

During the bouts, John noticed Joeys tattoo on her ankle. He thought she was quite attractive, and she looked slightly like Charlie, who he'd been unsuccessful in dating the other week, as she was seeing someone.

He was thinking about asking Jo out now. As she threw him, and then moved onto a yet another floor hold on him, from which, yet again, he couldn't escape, he said "Erm Jo. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for a drink sometime this week."

"Oh, erm, John. Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, looking at him while still holding him firmly. "Or is this a cunning plan to make me loosen my grip?" she giggled.

"Yeah, erm, no. I mean, I am asking you out. Would you like to?" he hoped the answer would be yes.

"That's nice of you John, but actually, you already know that I'm with Charlie. She told you that the other week when you asked her out." Stated Joey. "Which is why I thought you were winding me up."

"Charlie?" he took a moment to twig.

"Yeah Charlie. You asked her out last time we came to Judo."

"Oh God. You're Joey?"

"Yeah. Jo or Joey. Take your pick."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I assumed Charlie meant a guy called Joe. I feel so stupid now."

Joey felt sorry for him then. "It's OK John. Easy mistake to make. No harm done."

"I know how to pick them don't I." He laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment,

Joey joined in the laughing. "No probs John." She released him, and stood up.

They continued with their bouts. Joey won all of them as well.

Dave then called time, and the class began their warm downs.

As they were leaving, John said a rather embarrassed good night to Charlie and Joey, smiling at them as he did so.

"What was that about hon?" asked Charlie as they made their way to the car.

"He, erm, asked me out on a date." Joey tried not to giggle.

"What?"

"He asked m…." before Joey could finish, Charlie interrupted her again.

"I heard what you said. I meant what did he do that for. I told him the other week we were seeing each other when he asked me out." Charlie was getting cross. How dare he ask her girlfriend out.

"Well, when you said Joey, he thought you meant a guy called Joe. He didn't realise you meant me."

"Huh. Well I guess he knows now."

"Yep. I set him straight. No pun intended." They looked at each other and laughed.

"So. Did he win any bouts tonight?" Charlie looked over at Joey as Joey drove them home.

"Nope." Said Joey smugly.

Charlie laughed. "I guess you got him back for asking me out then." She said as she playfully punched Joey on the arm.

"Yep." Joey said happily.

"You're my very own little bodyguard aren't you." Charlie chuckled. Happy that Joey wanted to protect her and keep her for herself.

"I hope I'm just more than your bodyguard babe." Teased Joey. "Although, I am biased into wanting to keep you all to myself."

"I should hope so." Laughed Charlie.

They had a long slow shower together, enjoying seeing and touching each others bodies, and once they'd dried, off and got changed into their PJ's, Charlie prepared a quick warm chicken salad for them.

Then they cuddled up in bed, watching a bit of TV, before they settled down to sleep, as Charlie was on the 6am shift in the morning.


	137. Chapter 137

_Guys,_

_How are you UK lot liking the snow?? It's freezing isn't it, and more to come – brrr!!_

_As promised, a chapter which includes a bit more of Zoe…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 137

They'd only been living together for a week, but they'd loved every minute of the time they'd had together. Charlies shifts were going to get challenging, they knew that, but Joey would work her training around them.

Tony had agreed to give Joey a set of keys to the gym, that meant that she, and /or she and Charlie could use the gym out of hours, and when it fitted in with Charlies shifts. It was an ideal arrangement.

This all meant that when Charlie wasn't working, they could spent time together. Of course, Charlie also spent time alone with Rubes as often as possible, as she didn't want to shut her sister out of her life, or make her feel unimportant now that Joey was around.

Joey had devised an ingenious work and training planner for them on her computer, which she would print off now and again, and put on their bedroom wall. They both updated it with work, meetings, compos and training session dates and times, so they could keep track of each others free time, and plan breakfast, lunches, dinner and joint training sessions where possible. They also, of course, had Rubes important movements on, to make sure she didn't feel left out at all.

Rubes was happy for Charlie and Joey. Joey was still teaching Ruby to surf, and so they ended up spending some time together too, allowing them to get to know each other better as well. Joey was still trying to get Charlie to agree to her taking her out for a surfing lesson.

Charlie and Joey were laying on the sofa together, having a kiss and a cuddle, when Rubes came home from Xavi's, where she went on the way home from school.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Rubes." They replied together.

"Don't forget sis, we've got a Parents and Teachers evening at school tonight."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten Rubes. Joey put it on the planner." She said, rolling her eyes at Joey.

"We'll leave at 5.50 pm then OK. My first meeting is set for 6.15pm."

"Yes fine Rubes. Now can I get changed, or would you rather me go in my uniform?"

"Don't you think you should have got changed before crumpling it up by laying on the sofa?" said Ruby smirking.

"Stop being so clever Rubes." Said Charlie. Joey giggled into Charlies neck. "You're not helping Jo."

Ruby giggled too. "Come on, hurry up then." She said. Charlie reluctantly left Joeys embrace, to go and get changed.

As they were leaving, Joey wished Rubes "good luck." And told them she'd get dinner ready for them at 8pm when they got back. Rubys last appointment being at 7.30pm.

"Thanks hon. See you later." Charlie said kissing Joey on the lips.

"Yeah, thanks Jo." Rubes smiled and hugged her goodbye.

They got to the school and went to the science department for the first meeting.

The science teacher, Ben Moore, was pleased with Rubys progress and thought she'd make good grades in her HSE as long as she continues with her work as she was currently doing. Charlie was happy.

The next meeting at 6.30pm, was in the mathematics department. Her maths teacher Nicola Walker was also pleased with Rubys work. She should also pass her maths HSE as long as the good work and effort continued.

The geography teacher, Francis Dean, was pleased with Rubys efforts too. Charlie was getting happier and happier the more she heard. It seemed that Ruby was really making a great effort at school. Charlie would have to reward Ruby somehow.

Then they moved to the gym, to see the PE & English teacher. As they walked in, the teacher looked upwards and smiled. 'Well well well' she thought.

She got up, extending her hand towards Charlie. "Hi Charlie."

Charlie looked at her quizzically for a few seconds. "Sorry, have we met before?" Charlie asked. Not recognizing her.

Zoe thought to herself 'I'd better not say too much in front of Ruby, it could be a delicate situation'.

Zoe then said to Charlie. "Erm, yeah. We met in Yabbie Creek last Friday."

She thought sadly 'Charlie doesn't remember me at all. There's definitely no chance for me is there.'

Charlie looked at the teacher again. Then it twigged. "Oh, hello." Shaking her hand. "Erm I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." She said, slightly embarrassed that she'd forgotten the womans name.

"I'm Zoe. Zoe Harris." She smiled. When Zoe sat down next to Charlie in the Strat, she seemed very vulnerable and scared, and now here she was, walking into the gym full of confidence, a completely different attitude, although still looking extremely beautiful.

Ruby stood to the side, watching the interaction between her sister and new teacher. 'OMG, my new teacher fancies my sister. OMG!!' she thought to herself.

"So, shall we sit down?"

"Sure." Said Charlie.

"OK, as I'm new, I'd like a bit of background if you don't mind. I see you're Rubys guardian?"

"Yeah, I'm her sister. Our dad lives in Sydney. We live with my partner and our house mates."

"That's good." Zoe said smiling. "It's important that students have a happy home life. It's that stability that leads to a good life and school balance. Plus of course, it's vital to help with being able to study and getting a good education. Well, as I'm her new teacher for PE and English, and I've only had a couple of lessons with Ruby, I've read the reports the previous teachers left, and spoken to Mr Copeland, and they were very impressed with Rubys attitude and level of achievement."

"Oh good." Said Charlie.

"Ruby, how do you think you're doing in English?" Zoe asked.

"Fine Miss Harris. I really enjoy English. The HSE texts are all enjoyable and interesting, I think I'm doing OK with my coursework, I always get an A or B grade." Said Ruby smiling politely.

"Yes, you do seem to be doing well Ruby. I must say, I'm happy with your contribution in the classroom discussions too. It's good to see you joining in, and you have some great ideas and thoughts to share."

"Oh, thanks Miss Harris." Said a still smiling Ruby. Charlie looked at Ruby proudly.

"What about your PE classes Ruby? It's good to see you joining in with netball and hockey."

"PE's OK. It's not my favourite subject though." She admitted.

"Well it's important for you to exercise Ruby. Healthy body, healthy mind you know. I'm hoping to set up an after school surfing class if you're interested."

"Oh, do you surf Miss Harris? Will you be taking the class?"

"Yes, I do and I will." She replied smiling at Ruby. "So would you be interested?"

"Not really. I'm already taking lessons." Said Ruby snappily, determined that Joey would be her only surfing instructor, and this teacher could keep her surfboard, as far as Joey was concerned, and her hands, as far as her sister was concerned, to herself.

"Rubes." Said Charlie, looking at her sister, surprised at her response to Miss Harris.

"Oh well, never mind. It was just a thought. Of course, you'd have a head start on some of the others, if you decide to join me." She smiled. "Well, I don't think I have anything more to say. Obviously as I'm new, and haven't known Ruby very long, I can't really comment further. But I'm happy with her work so far, and hope that it continues."

"OK good. Thanks Zoe." Said a smiling Charlie. "Bye."

"Yeah bye Charlie, Ruby."

As they walked to the next appointment, Charlie said to Ruby "what was that all about over the snappy reply to the surfing lessons?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" replied Ruby.

"No."

"Sometimes sis, I find it difficult to believe you're a cop." She said looking at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"OMG sis, Miss Harris so fancies you."

"What are you talking about Rubes?"

"Miss Harris fancies you. It's so obvious Charlz."

"Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, what's that got to do with you being snappy?"

"Doh!! Come on sis, keep up. Joey gives me surfing lessons, I don't want any from her."

"Rubes, that's very sweet and loyal of you Rubes, but there's really no need to worry about your teacher. And don't call your teacher 'her', it's not very polite is it."

They went off to the last two appointments, with Rubys history and Spanish teachers. They too were more than pleased with Rubys progress.


	138. Chapter 138

_Guys,_

_Hi Funky, Zoe didn't see who Charlie was with – check out chapter 134, the 5__th__ 'paragraph/section' from the end. Starts with "Zoe looks back…" :-.). Had to do it like that, so she could ask Joey out as well you see!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 138

On the drive home Rubys says "Wait until I tell Joey. Wait until I tell the guys at school she's a 'lesbian'." She emphasised.

"Erm Rubes, don't forget that your sister and her girlfriend are 'lesbians' will you." Charlie said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, erm, yeah, erm I didn't mean it like that Charlz. Sorry." Said Ruby apologetically, feeling horrible and guilty.

"Well, you know I'm not interested in her Rubes. And just think about what you go around telling people, because you don't want to cause any upset. You don't want any problems for me and Joey, or yourself, and just think about Miss Harris. I'm sure that it could be difficult for her if people start spreading rumours at school."

"Umm, I guess you're right sis."

"I'll tell Jo tonight. It'd be better coming from me I think Rubes. Although I don't think know why it's necessary. I'm not interested in your teacher."

When they got home, Joey had prepared a lovely roast chicken dinner, complete with all the trimmings.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Jo.

"Great." Said Charlie. "Turns out we're living with a minor genius, who's gonna sail past the HSE." She put her arm around Rubys shoulder.

"Wow, well done Rubes. Good job I made this celebration dinner then."

"Yeah, thanks Jo, it looks lovely." Says Charlie.

"Yeah, thanks Jo." Said Rubes, giving her a big hug.

"Wow, two hugs in one day Rubes. Are you after something?"

Ruby laughed. "No Jo. But I know someone who is." She giggled.

"Ruby!!" said Charlie. "Leave it please."

"Leave what?" asked Joey, as she began to serve up dinner.

"Oh come on sis. Tell her." Said Ruby eagerly.

"Ruby." Charlie huffed, as they began to tuck in to the lovely meal.

"Tell me what? Come on guys, what's going on?" asked Joey intrigued.

"Well" said Charlie. "Ruby seems to think her new teacher, erm….fancies me."

"Not half." Said Ruby under her breath.

"Oh." Said Joey, suddenly slightly subdued.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe it. I didn't even recognise her." Charlie continued.

"Her?" said Joey, as she looked at Charlie.

"Err, yeah her." Said Charlie looking back at Joey. "Well, you know that woman who came over to me in the Strat last Friday, well it was her."

"Well I didn't actually see her did I, as she'd gone before I'd got back from the bar." Said Joey slightly annoyed.

"OMG sis, she tried to pick you up in the Strat?"

Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, wishing she'd never said anything now. "Erm yes Ruby, she tried to chat me up in the Strat, and I told her I was with someone and not interested. Happy now?"

"Wait until I…" Ruby started.

"What did we talk about in the car Rubes? Didn't we agree you wouldn't spread rumours that may hurt people?"

"Erm, yeah sis, we did." Ruby said quietly.

"Well then. Just think about what you're doing OK." Charlie requested. "Anyway, enough about your teacher, let's tuck into this lovely dinner Joey's made for us shall we." She said, trying to change the subject. She smiled and put her hand on top of Joeys and gave it a little squeeze.

Joey smiled back. "Yeah come on Rubes, or it'll get cold. I've gone to a lot of trouble for you." She admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jo. It looks lovely. Thanks a lot Jo." Said Ruby smiling at her. She tucked in, not wanting to upset Joey any further. She liked Joey. She liked Joey a lot. And Joey was great with, and for, her sister. Ruby was very impressed with her for the way she treated Charlie. She didn't want this new teacher to mess it up for them.

They finished the lovely meal, and then Ruby went off to call her dad, and then Xavi, Nicole and Anna to see how their meetings at school had gone.

As Joey started the washing up, Charlie tidied the table. She came in the kitchen piling the plates up on the side, then she embraced Joey from behind, resting her head on Joeys right shoulder. "You know I'm not interested in her don't you hon? You're the only one for me. I love you Jo." She said tenderly.

Joey smiled. "Yes babe. I know. I love you too. Still, I'd like to know what she looks like, so I can keep an eye open for her." She pondered.

"Well, her names Zoe, she's a couple of inches taller than us, got blonde short hair. She teaches English and PE, and she's looking into starting up surfing lessons for the kids after school."

"She surfs?"

"Yeah."

"OMG, I think that's maybe the woman I told you about, that I saw out surfing on Sunday, while you were at work."

"Could be hon. Sounds like her does it?"

"It must be her. That's her name. Zoe. Wait until I see her next time. I'll challenge her to a dual. Or more appropriately, a surf-off." She laughed. "I'll win that easily."

Charlie laughed at Joeys joke too. "Jo. You know there's no need don't you." She sighed, and hugged Joey tighter.

"Yes babe, I know." Joey acknowledged. "Now, pick up a tea towel and dry these bloody things up please."

"Yes mam." Laughed Charlie.

Later on, as they were cuddled up bed, Charlie said "You OK hon? You've been a bit quiet. You know it takes two to tango, and I'm just not interested hon." She said, hoping to put Joeys mind firmly at rest.

"I hope you mean you're not interested in Zoe." Joey said.

"Hon, you know I do. Stop trying to wind me up." Charlie sniggered.

"Good job, or I may have to help Zoe to 'swim with zee fishes'." She chuckled. "Anyway, she sort of asked me out as well." She admitted.

"What? When? Where?" snapped Charlie.

"Hold up babe, what did you just say to me? Well, the same applies. I'm not interested in anyone but you."

"Umm, I know. But, honestly, the bloody cheek of the woman. Just you watch it when you see her surfing, or I may be forced to lock her up and throw away the key."

"Little green eyed monster come out, now that the boots on the other foot eh?" giggled Joey.

"Umm, maybe. Anyway, stop it. Stop changing the subject."

"Look, if it becomes a problem, I won't go surfing near her any more. I'm sure it'll be absolutely fine. She seems OK. Anyway, she can't help but fancy the two most gorgeous women in the Bay can she?" she giggled.

"I guess not." Charlie laughed.

"I think we're just paranoid after Liz. Not everyone's gonna be like her you know."

"Yeah, I know hon." She said kissing Joey on the cheek.

"You know, actually, she's not that bad looking is she. I don't usually go for blondes, well apart from Sharon Stone of course, but I guess there's always an exception to the rule eh. She's fit as well, got a good body, and nice boobs by the look of it. And you know how partial I am to a nice pair of boobs."

"Joey, what are you trying to say?" asked Charlie annoyed.

Joey giggled. "Just trying to wind you up babe."

"Well it's working." She huffed.

"Aww, come here sexy. You know there's only room for one girl in my heart, and I've found her already."

Charlie giggled and straddled Joey. She started pummelling her with her pillow. "This" se said breathlessly. "is for winding me up." as she hit Joey several more times with the pillow.

"OK, OK. You've battered me into submission. I give up." Said Joey giggling, as she covered her face to try and protect herself from Charlies continuing onslaught. "Do what you want to me." She tried to sound defeated.

Charlie eventually collapsed on top of Joey, exhausted. She lay on top as they chuckled together, slightly breathlessly.

Charlie then sat up again, leant forward and grabbed Joeys hands, placing her palms on Joeys palms, entwining their fingers. She moved their arms above Joeys shoulders, so their hands were by Joeys ears, flat on the bed. Her blue eyes were flashing at Joeys brown wide orbs, wild with desire. "Your shoulder OK like that hon?" she asked softly.

"Uh huh." Nodded Joey.

Charlie smiled, now happy to continue. "So, 'do what you want to me' eh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I give in." said Joey, sighing, trying not to giggle.

Charlie leant forward, her hair falling over Joey, and brushed her lips against Joeys. Joey pushed her head up in response, but Charlie sat up pulling her head away. Joey lay her head down again. Charlie smiled and leant forward again, her lips hovering above Joeys. They could feel each others hot breath on their faces. Joey lifted her head to kiss Charlie, and she pulled up again.

"Charlie." groaned Joey frustratedly.

Charlie smiled and leant forward again. She softy brushed her lips against Joeys again, before moving back again, teasing Joey again.

"God. Charlie." Joey muttered again. "Please babe." Joey begged.

Charlie could wait no longer either. The heat in her groin rising by the second, as she straddled Joey, she wanted to kiss her too, she wanted to do more than that to her too.

She leant forward and captured Joey lips with her own. Joey moaned into her mouth. Charlie built up her kissing, slowly nibbling Joeys bottom lip, then her upper lip. Joey sighed. Charlie broke for breath, lifting her head slightly, smiled, then leant forward running her tongue along Joeys lips, before capturing them again, harder this time. She began to push her tongue into Joeys mouth, Joey eagerly allowing entry, eager to taste Charlie.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Charlie sat upright again. "Oh Babe." Joey moaned, not wanting to stop.

Charlie smiled at her. She let go of Joeys hands, shuffled backwards from her stomach to her hips, and she put her hands under Joeys PJ top. Joey gasped as Charlie slowly pushed her hands up her body. Charlie watched Joeys face as she moved her hands slowly upwards, moving her thumbs in small circles over Joeys smooth skin as she went.

She finally reached her goal, and cupped both Joeys breasts with her hands, continuing the circular motion with her thumbs, moving them over Joeys breasts, over and over her erect nipples as she did so. Joey squirmed and moaned at Charlies touch, her nipples swelling further, and hardening even more.

Joey moved her hands, and pushed them under Charlies PJ's. She moved them upwards to capture Charlies breasts, relishing the warm soft skin she felt, and the hard protruding nipples she encountered. Charlie moaned back at Joeys touch. She leant forward and captured Joeys lips again. They kissed until they needed air, then Charlie sat up again.

Joey withdrew her hands from under Charlies PJs, and placed them on the hem of the top. She began to pull off the top. As she sat up, Charlie removed her hands from Joeys breasts, lifting her arms so Joey could pull her top off. Joey smiled up at Charlie with her big brown eyes sparkling at her, as she revealed Charlies beautiful breasts. She threw Charlies PJ's on the floor.

"God Charlie, you're so beautiful." Joey said huskily, tenderly capturing Charlies right nipple in her mouth. Charlie arched her back, throwing her head backwards, as Joey wrapped her arms round her back, placing them flat on her skin, holding Charlie in place. She continued to play with both Charlies nipples, before Charlie moved her hands to the bottom of Joeys PJ's, and began to tug the top off. Joey stopped her attention to Charlies breasts, and lifted her arms, allowing Charlie to pull of the top, throwing it on the floor too.

Joey lay down on the bed, and Charlie moved too, laying down on her side next to Joey, with her leg draped over Joeys. They both looked on in awe at each others breasts, and hard erect nipples.

"Hon, your breasts are just perfect. And your nipples, God, they go so hard for me, you make me so horny." Whispered Charlie, as she played with them. Charlies words made Joey felt ecstatic, a wide grin spreading all over her face.

"You make me pretty horny too babe." Whispered back Joey, as she gently squeezed and pulled on Charlies nipples.

They kissed passionately, as they played with each others nipples, each moaning with every touch and tweak.

Joey moved her left hand down Charlies stomach, caressing her soft skin. "Babe, I can't wait any longer. I want you now." She said huskily. Charlie smiled in acknowledgement. "Let's get our PJ's off." They both took of their own bottoms, and threw them on the floor.

Joey moved her hand down Charlie, and her middle finger, touched her clit. Charlie gasped. She began moving her hand down Joey. She loved the feel of Joeys taut, flat, toned stomach. She touched Joey clit, and Joey jolted at the touch, gasping with passion at the delicate touch.

They continued their kissing, as they both moved their fingers down each others slits, their fingers being engulfed into warm wetness as they went. They both pushed their fingers into each other straight away, unable to wait any longer to touch each other, to be in each other. They both momentarily stopped their kissing, as they gasped as they felt each others fingers enter them.

"Babe." Joey squeaked. "I love touching you, I love being inside you." Charlie smiled at Joey, her eyes full of love for her girlfriend.

They both slowly moved their fingers in and out of each other, occasionally running their fingers up and down each others slits, playing with each others clits.

They were both soaked in their lovers juices, so turned on by their lover, and their lovers actions, and the feel of their lover under their own caresses.

As they built each other up, their breathing became deeper, their heart beats getting quicker. They were both flushed slightly, with both desire and effort, as they both were building to the pinnacle of love and passion that they were aiming for.

They kissed, on and off, as they struggled to breathe and concentrate on their pleasures at the same time.

"Jo, I love touching you when you're so wet, so swollen." Charlie whispered.

"Only you can make me this wet babe. I love you so much." She said kissing Charlie. Adding. "I'm almost there babe."

"I love you too hon. I'm….I'm cuming." She gasped back, as the heat surged from her centre and tore through her body.

Charlie arched her back, as all her muscles twitched and flexed, and she caught Joeys fingers inside her. "JJJOOOEEEYYY" she screamed, as her clit swelled further under Joeys thumbs caressing, and her juices flowed from her like a waterfall, rushing over Joeys fingers, just like her love was running and pumping through her veins, making her heart beat faster and louder with love and desire. "GOD, JJJOOOEEEEYYYYY. Aarrgghh."

Joey felt her own heat surge through her body, as her muscles clenched, her body shaking against Charlies, with her own orgasm swept through her. "CCHHHAAARRLLIIIEEE. AAARRRGGHHH." She screamed. She clenched Charlie fingers, as she shuddered into her with the force of her muscles contractions. "AARRGGGHHH." Charlie once again felt overwhelmed with the reactions she'd caused in Joey.

As they both came to rest, they kissed each other tenderly.

"Why do we bother with PJ's babe?" asked Joey giggling.

"Maybe cos it's fun to take them off each other hon." Charlie giggled back.

"Umm. You could have a point." Giggled Joey.

Charlie kissed Joey on the lips. "Are we gonna do your thing hon?" asked Charlie, with a glint in her eye.

"Don't see why not babe." Smiled Joey back.

With that, they slowly withdrew their fingers, and Charlie wiped her hand over Joeys breasts, and began licking her breasts all over, eager to taste her lover, as well as suck on her nipples. When she'd finished, she lay down on her back, and Joey wiped her hand over Charlies breasts. She began to lick and taste Charlie, sucking and flicking her hard nipples as she did so.

She finished, and lay on her side, next to Charlie, who rolled over onto her side. They looked into each others eyes, their faces centimetres apart, smiling at each other, with a hand on each others hip.

Joey was gently stroking Charlies hip with her thumb.

As they lay together on the bed, still recovering, Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie. "You know, I've found my soul mate babe. I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Me too Jo. I love you." Said Charlie, gazing adoringly into Joeys eyes.

"Love you too."

"Night babe."

"Night hon." They shifted slightly, so Charlie was laying over one side of Joey, and Joey was flat on her back. They drifted off to a contented slumber together.


	139. Chapter 139

_Guys,_

_A bit more of Zoe for you…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 139

The next Saturday morning, Charlie was working 6am to 4pm, so Joey took the opportunity to go surfing. As Joey came out the water she saw Zoe sitting on the sand.

"Hi Joey."

"Oh hi Zoe. Coffee? Lunch?"

"Erm, yes sure. Why not." said Zoe smiling.

They walked off to the diner. As they did, Joey thought of a plan, to leave Zoe in no doubt as to who Charlie was with. Joey grabbed a table for 4. "My other half's joining me for lunch." She explained.

"Oh, I can go if you like. I don't want to intrude."

"No. It's not a problem. Don't worry." Said Joey smiling. She was secretly loving winding Zoe up. She couldn't wait to see her face when Charlie arrived. She didn't mean it maliciously; she was just having a little joke. She also wanted to make a point.

They sat down, and ordered a coffee each. Colleen eyed them as she took their order. "The Senior Constable not joining you today Joey?" she asked, hoping for a bit of gossip to spread about the new woman Joey was with.

"Yes, in a bit. For lunch Colleen." Joey said smiling at Colleen. Hoping she wouldn't let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh." Said Colleen, as she walked back to the kitchen, sad that she had no gossip now.

"You're other half's a cop then Jo." Stated Zoe.

Choosing her words carefully, Joey replied. "Yep. Senior Constable."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Yeah." She smiled. Before she tripped over herself, she said. "So, Zoe, I hear you've taken an interest in a certain Charlie Buckton." Joey stated.

"What?" Zoe looked slightly shocked and flustered.

"I hear you asked her out."

"Well, erm, who told you that?" Zoe was worried, as she didn't know how people in Summer Bay would take the news about her being gay.

"She did."

"Oh…erm…well. I didn't know you knew her."

"Well, it's a small town. Most people know each other. Anyway I can't blame you." Smiled Joey. "She is very hot."

"Yeah. She is." Smiled Zoe back shyly, as she blushed slightly again. And thinking it may be OK to talk to Joey about being gay, said. "I, erm, guess anytime soon, other people round here are going to find out that I'm gay then?" She asked, looking at Joey.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Joey. "It depends on how open you are about it. And who finds out you asked Charlie out."

"So, how does everyone round here accept Charlie? I mean, does everyone know, does she have any trouble?"

"Well, I'd say most people know about her, yeah. As for any trouble or otherwise, I guess you'd have to ask her about that." Joey stated. Zoe nodded.

"Are there many gay people around here? I know there's the Club in Yabbie Creek, so would that be the best place to meet someone?"

"I guess it'd be a good place to start." Joey suggested. "So, erm, anyone else caught your eye while you've been here?"

"Well, erm, maybe a couple of people. But I think they're straight, or with someone too. From what you said the other day, and from what I heard of your phone conversation last week." She blushed slightly, trying to cover it up with a laugh.

"Yep I am." Joey smiled.

"So, who's the lucky Senior Constable then? Do I know them? Have I met them already?" she asked smiling. Still not sure if Joey was gay, straight, or possibly bi.

Joey looked up and smiled back at Zoe. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. They'll be here in a minute." Teasing Zoe some more.

"Is it a serious relationship? I mean, erm…not that it's any of my business really."

"It's OK, you can ask. And yeah, it is serious." She looked up at Zoe. "Very serious." She confirmed.

"What about Charlie? How well do you know her? Is her relationship serious?" she asked.

"Well, I obviously can't speak for Charlie. But yeah, by all accounts, I'd say it's pretty serious."

"Typical eh. No chance with her then? Oh well, praps it'll be third time lucky for me then." She laughed. Glad that Joey hadn't taken any offence.

"Like you say, better luck next time eh." Joey smiled.

They drank their coffees, and they continued to chat, mainly about surfing, as Zoe asked her if she would consider helping her train the kids from school. Joey said she'd think about it.

Ten minutes later. Charlie walks in the diner for her lunch break.

Zoe, who's facing the door, sees her. "OMG." She thinks. "She's a cop. How sexy does she look in that uniform? Wow!! Double wow!!" It still didn't click.

Charlie looked around the diner. "You're not going to get anywhere with her Zoe. Wake up to the fact will you." She told herself. "She's way out of your league. Anyway, she was all over some woman in the Nightclub wasn't she, and Joey said she's in a serious relationship."

As she watched, she saw Charlie smile in her direction, Charlies smile lit up her face, and her eyes seemed to flash a brighter blue. "OMG" thought Zoe. "She's coming over." Zoe's heart started pounding, her palms sweating.

"OMG, she's so hot." Said Zoe, although this time she didn't realise she'd said it out loud. Joey looked up at her, and turned around, following her gaze towards Charlie. Joey lifted her eyebrow, as she realised Zoe was talking about Charlie.


	140. Chapter 140

_Guys,_

_Zomg56 – firstly welcome!! Secondly, good question, no, the title has not been explained yet – you'll have to wait a bit longer for the explanation for it to be revealed I'm afraid._

_1818 – yeah I get your drift!! Oh, and sweet dreams when you manage to get some kip!!_

_I hope you all forgive me for the further teasing of Zoe in this chapter…but you can't blame Joey for being cautious._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 140

"Umm" thought Joey. "I sincerely hope she's not like Liz, and knows when to back off, or this could get very problematic. She really seems to fancy Charlie a lot. I guess we'll have to see how it goes, play it by ear. But if she wants a battle, I'm more than up for it."

Charlie walked towards their table. Zoe was still staring.

"Hi hon." Charlie said softly, as she put an arm around Joeys shoulders, and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Hi babe." Said Joey smiling broadly, as she shuffled over, so Charlie could sit down. Zoe sat there, open mouthed, looking at Charlie and Joey. Zoe noticed that Charlie took Joeys hand in hers under the table, entwining their fingers, as she sat down.

Sherlock followed on behind Charlie, and sat down next to Zoe.

"Erm Sher.. erm Georgie, this is Zoe, Zoe this is Georgie." Joey introduced them.

"Hi." they said, smiling at each other.

"Zoe is a new teacher at Summer Bay High, Rubys PE and English teacher. Georgie is a Police Constable, obviously." Giggled Joey.

"Oh right." Said Sherlock. "New teacher eh. Good luck."

Joey looked at Charlie, who was still watching her. "And Babe, you know Zoe don't you. The surfer I met last weekend. Rubys teacher. The one who asked you out at the Strat." Joey said Cheekily.

Sherlock looked at Joey, then Charlie, then Zoe. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

Charlie slowly tore her eyes away from Joey, as if she'd only just realised they had company at the table. " Erm, yeah, oh, hi Zoe."

"Hi Charlie." Said Zoe, completely gobsmacked. "I didn't realise that…erm….." she began.

Charlie could tell that Zoe was shocked to see her. Charlie looked at Joey. "Hon, have you been winding Zoe up?"

"Maybe a little bit." Joey admitted. Sherlock smiled.

"Apologies Zoe. Joey has a wicked sense of humour sometimes."

"Yeah, sorry Zoe. But well, I had to get my own back on you somehow, for hitting on my girl." She laughed.

"Hon!!" said Charlie. Trying to sound annoyed, but quietly pleased with the way Joey had gotten slightly jealous, and wound up Zoe.

Joey looked at Charlie, they both smiled at each other, wanting to kiss, but only able to hold hands discreetly while Charlie was in her uniform in public.

Zoe looked at them, and she chuckled and said. "You're very mean Joey, for winding me up like that." She shook her head. "Anyway. It's fine. It's quite funny actually. I can't blame either of you for wanting to get a bit of 'revenge'. No harm done."

She couldn't believe she'd been so slow on the uptake. "What an idiot" she thought. "But wow, they are such a hot couple. Not a hope in hell for me with either of them. I can see that as plain as day."

Joey turned and smiled at her. "Sorry Zoe, but I couldn't resist it." She teased some more. "You could ask Charlie yourself now, how serious her relationship is if you like." She laughed.

"Honey, enough!!" said Charlie sighing, pretending to be annoyed again, but smiling at her girlfriend.

"I don't think I'll bother Joey." Zoe laughed. "Thanks anyway, but I can see quite clearly for myself."

"Yes Joey, you know full well how serious our relationship is. And if you'd have told Zoe we were together, instead of winding her up, they'd be no need for all this, erm, awkwardness would there."

"It's not awkward babe. I didn't lie or anything, I just didn't elaborate that's all." She stated. "Anyway. Zoe knows now doesn't she." Joey smiled, slightly smugly at Charlie, happy that Zoe had got the message.

Charlie knew by the look on Joeys face, that she was happier now that Zoe knew and realised they were serious. Charlie could tell that Joey was happier that she'd confirmed the seriousness of their relationship to Zoe too. She squeezed Joeys hand tighter, adding her support to Joey privately too.

Sherlock was grinning broadly at her friends mischievousness. She knew she'd be the same if someone tried to crack onto her fiancé. She thought Joey had been brilliant in the way she played Zoe along, even if it was a bit mean, she couldn't blame Joey for wanting to make a point. She'd have to have a laugh with Joey about it later, when there were just the 2 of them around.

"Anyway, I'm starving. What are we all eating?" asked Joey.

"The usual for me hon."

"Umm, I think I'll have mushroom omelette and chips today. What about you Zoe? Anything take your fancy?"

"Honey!!" sighed Charlie, chuckling again.

"OK, OK. You're right babe. Enough is enough. I'll stop now." Joey giggled. Sherlock giggled at Joeys teasing too.

Zoe laughed too, shaking her head as she replied. "I think I'll have the chicken pasta salad."

"Good choice, Zoe. That's my favourite too." Said Charlie. Trying to offer a small olive branch after Joeys jokes.

"So Sherlock. What are you eating? We're all starving."

"Erm, I think I'll have lasagne today, the Docs working until 6 tonight, and eating at the hozzie, so I'll have my dinner now, save me cooking later."

Colleen came over, and took their order, giving a look of annoyance as she did so, as she saw them holding hands. Joey, Charlie and Zoe had a coffee, while Sherlock had a coke. Leah then brought the drinks over while their lunches were being prepared.

They continued chatting, mainly about the kids at school, and Zoes new job, while they waited for their food.

After they'd eaten, Charlie nipped to the loo. Closely followed by Joey, as Sherlock giggled, tutted and rolled her eyes at Zoe. "You'll get used to it." She stated. "They can't keep their hands off each other." Sherlock had also taken on board that Zoe fancied Charlie a lot. As Joey was her best friend, and although Charlie was her boss, she was her friend now too, she felt very protective of them, so she did her best to ensure Zoe got the message from her too, confirming the seriousness of the relationship.

When they were in the loo, no one else was in there, so Joey took Charlie in her arms, and kissed her gently. "Hey babe. I've been wanting to do that all lunch." She said softly.

"Umm, me too." Charlie beamed back at her.

Joey kissed her again.

"You know, you were a bit mean to Zoe hon." Charlie said.

"Umm, well. She's my competition, you can't expect me to let her steam roller me out of the way." stated Joey.

"Hon, there's no chance of that." Charlie said sincerely.

"I know, but she really fancies you babe. Badly." Joey looked deeply into Charlies eyes as she said it. "I just wanted to let her know how serious we were. I just wanted to make it clear babe."

"Well, I think we can safely say, that you've accomplished that now hon." Charlie laughed. "Anyway, I really fancy you. Badly. So she hasn't got a chance with me has she." Charlie smiled back.

Joeys grin got broader, more than happy with Charlies response, and she simply replied. "No." They kissed again.

"And not to mention the fact that you fancy me. Badly. And we live together. And we love each other." Charlie added. She wanted to make sure Joey felt secure.

"No, not forgetting that." Joey said, still smiling, kissing Charlie again, happy that Charlie realised how important it was for her to have emphasised their seriousness to Zoe.

"I'd better pop to the loo, and get back to work hon."

"Ok." Sighed Joey. She kissed Charlie passionately, while running her hands over Charlies body, teasing her. "You'll have to make do with that until later." She giggled.

"You tease. You can't work me up like that, then leave me hanging." Charlie pouted, her eyes wide with excitement, her cheeks flushed, her nipples erect, and her heart thumping.

"You'll have to practise some self-composure then babe." Said Joey, trying to sound serious.

"Just you wait until later." Charlie threatened.

"Umm, I can't wait babe. Can't wait." Joey replied, as she left Charlie in the loo, giggling as she went back to the table.

Sherlock smiled at her when she got back. "Big queue in there is there?" she asked smugly.

"You wouldn't believe it Sherlock, unless you saw it for yourself." Said Joey giggling back.

As Sherlock waited for Charlie to get back, so they could get back to work, as a sort of peace offering, Joey asked Zoe if she'd like to join them and their friends in the surf club for a drink and a game of pool that evening.

"Erm, that'd be nice." Zoe said smiling at Joey. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. We'll be there about 7 ish, so we'll see you anytime after that."

Zoe nodded back enthusiastically. "OK. Thanks."

Charlie came back from the toilets, as she did her phone went off. "Charlie Buckton." She answered, as she sat down next to Joey.

Then Sherlocks phone went off. "Watson." She answered.

"Hi Fitzy. I've just finished lunch in the diner." Said Charlie.

"Rosetta. I'm with the Senior now." Said Watson, rolling her eyes while speaking to him.

"Yeah. I'm with Watson now. Sure. We'll be there in 15 mins. Bye."

"Yeah, Fitzy's on to her now. OK, we'l be there in a bit."

"We've gotta go hon. Some probs at the harbour." Charlie said. They looked at each other, wanting to kiss again, but knowing they couldn't while Charlie was in her uniform. "I'll see you later hon. I should be finished at 4pm ish, as long as this doesn't drag on." She said softly. She squeezed Joeys hand.

"OK babe. See you later. Take care you two." Joey smiled, as Charlie stood up.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Said Sherlock.


	141. Chapter 141

_Guys,_

_ausgirl87 – welcome – I hope your continual reviewing is gonna be a new years resolution!! I will be ending this story, at some point, soonish, but I tend to get caught up with rambling too much sometimes. I could've finished it ages ago, if I'd have missed half the rambling out!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 141

When Charlie got home from work, a bit later than planned, due to Charlie being held up, Joey had prepared a quick snack, before they went out for the evening.

After eating it, Charlie and Joey shared a quick intimate and teasing shower before putting on a pair of skinny jeans each, Joeys was black, Charlies blue. Joey wore a yellow Lacoste polo shirt, Charlie a white loose blouse, Joey wore a pair of black Nike trainers, and Charlie wore a pair of black high-heeled sandals. They both had their hair down, and both had applied a liberal amount of make-up.

"Hey, how high are your heels babe?" Asked Joey, looking over at Charlie.

"About 2.5 inches. Why?"

"I don't want to have to stand on my tip toes to kiss you that's all. I'm wearing flat trainers tonight." She stated.

"Don't like going out with me when I'm taller than you then hon?" Charlie giggled.

"Well…..erm…..it's just I like being the same height as you that's all, or taller."

"Oh, so you can be taller than me, but I can't be taller than you?" Charlie looked at her quizzically.

"Well, it's sort of, like, erm, I'm the sort of tom-boy side of us, and you're the sort of girly side, and well, you should be shorter, or the same height." Joey came up with a lame excuse.

"I see, like that is it? You've never said before that you feel like there's a more male and female side to us hon. I'm not sure I agree with you on that." Charlie stated, folding her arms and looking at Joey.

"Umm."

"Plenty of women are taller than their boyfriends and husbands. And if they've got girlfriends, what's it matter who's the tallest?"

"Yeah, but, erm…."

"Stuck for a reply hon? Maybe that's because there's not a good enough one to reply with." Charlie stated.

"Umm."

"You didn't complain when I put my high heels shoes and black lingerie on in Brisbane did you."

"Umm, no. But…..erm… we were in private then."

"Oh. So privates OK, but going out isn't." Charlie said. "That's not it is it though? There's something else isn't there?" Charlie pressed.

"Umm. Might be." Said Joey glumly.

"Well, you gonna tell me? Because I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"OK. OK. I just don't want to look silly tonight babe. With Zoe there un all." Joey admitted. "She's taller than both of us, and….well….she would look like she 'fitted' with you better." Joey said quietly.

"I see." Said Charlie.

"What do you see?" asked Joey quietly.

"You're still a big green eyed monster over Zoe fancying me aren't you? That's the real reason that you don't want me taller than you, because I'll still be shorter than Zoe."

"Might be." Said Joey biting her lip, and looking down at the floor.

"Jo." Charlie sighed, walking over to embrace Joey. "There's no need. We've been over this haven't we."

Joey looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what's the problem then?"

Joey shrugged.

"I thought you liked, and were proud, to show me off as your girlfriend, including my long legs?" Charlie sounded hurt.

"I do. I am." Joey felt guilty. "Honestly babe. You're so amazing." She sighed, rubbing her hands gently up and down Charlies back. "It's just..erm..tonight, it's the first time we've gone out, and erm invited Zoe. I just don't want to look silly when compared against my competition."

"And you think being a couple of inches shorter than me, and her, will make you look silly? And you still think she's your competition?" asked Charlie. "Even after your dramatic winding up behaviour at lunch today?"

"If we're both standing next to you I'll look silly." Joey stated. "And yeah, I don't really know her, so I'm naturally on my guard against her now. As far as you go anyway." She added quietly.

"What are we going to do with you hon eh?" said Charlie, sighing and hugging Joey tightly. "She's probably nothing like Liz hon. Let's not get all paranoid eh."

"No babe. OK." Said Joey glumly.

"If you really want me too, I'll put on some flat shoes. OK?" said Charlie.

"OK. If you don't mind. Thanks babe." Joeys face lit up a little bit.

"Not a problem. But she's not even in the contest for me you know that. There's only one competitor who's got a chance with me, and that's you." Charlie said, trying to cheer Joey up some more. "And you've already got me, so no contest at all!!" she said smiling at Joey.

"I know. Thanks babe." Joey sighed. "It'll only be this once, I honestly don't mind you being taller than me when we go out." Joey giggled. "I like my eyes being on the same level as your boobs."

"Joey Collins. Really." Said Charlie, trying to sound disgusted, but failing badly. "Anyway, we can't have you on edge all night can we. Not when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"Thanks babe." Joey smiled. "I owe you one."

"Yes you do." Charlie giggled. "And I'll make sure I get it too." She replied suggestively.

They shared a quick kiss, and continued to get ready to go out.

"I'll change my jeans too hon. I'll need slightly shorter ones if I wearing trainers tonight." Charlie had an idea, that would make Joey feel better, but she didn't want to share it just yet.

"OK babe." Joey went in the lounge to wait for Charlie.

When Charlie came into the lounge, Joey looked up, and instantly a wide grin covered her face.

"Babe…that's..well….really…really……. You sure you want to wear it?" said Joey as she got up, and walked towards Charlie.

"Well, you want to make a point don't you, so what better way than me wearing this." Charlie smiled at Joey.

Joey embraced her. "I know I'm being stupid babe. I'm sorry." Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks a lot babe. I love you."

Charlie had put on black jeans instead of blue, and had put on the olive green "I love Joey" skinny t-shirt she'd bought in Brisbane.

"Well, as the t-shirt says, I love you too Joey." Charlie sighed, and kissed Joey. "Just as well, I wouldn't change and go through all this for just anyone you know." She said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I know babe. Thanks. Like I said, I'll make it up to you." Joey grinned at her. Joey was made up that Charlie had put her t-shirt on. It made her feel elated that Charlie understood how she felt. "Anyway, you look very sexy in this skin tight t-shirt. It leaves nothing to the imagination." She beamed. "Lucky me."

"Well I don't want you moaning later about me showing too many curves off then." Said Charlie huffing.

"No babe. Promise." Joey replied. "Besides, you may be showing them off, but I'm the only one who can look _and_ touch aren't I." She grinned, emphasising the 'and'.

"Yes hon. You are." Laughed Charlie.

Leah was coming out with them, or though not for long, as the baby sitter could only stay 2 hours. So at least Leah could give them a lift, they could then get a taxi back.

Leah rolled her eyes when she saw Charlies t-shirt. "I don't think you need to advertise it guys. Everyone knows already." She laughed.

Joey looked uncomfortable, but Charlie laughed and said "Well I want to advertise it Leah." Joey smiled at her.

Leah got the car keys out, and they headed off to the surf club.


	142. Chapter 142

_Guys,_

_You're right, I did make Joey a bit insecure in the last couple of chapters..…still, she's a bit paranoid around the new girl that fancies Charlie. For all she knows she's a psycho like Liz was._

_But deep down she knows that her and Charlie are solid. She just needs to calm down over Zoe. Give her a bit of time._

_So please forgive me for making her appear weak!!_

_And don't worry, her bezzie mate will put her straight (What?? I hope not!!) in this chapter!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 142

The three of them arrived at 6.45 pm at the surf club, Charlie and Joey holding hands as they walked in. They joined Rachel and Tony, and Martha and Jack, who were already there.

"Hi guys. What are you drinking?" asked Joey. Leah had an OJ, but Charlie helped her bring back beers all round for the rest of them from the bar. As they sat down, Sherlock and Anna arrived, and Joey got up to get them a couple of beers each too.

Georgie walked with Joey to the bar.

"Jo, you were a bit mean to Zoe at the diner you know. I mean, don't get me wrong, you were hilarious." Georgie giggled. "But poor girl, all she did was ask Charlie out in the Strat. And Charlie wasn't with anyone when she saw her, was she, so she thought she was available. She backed off straight away when Charlie said she wasn't, didn't she."

"I know Sherlock. I felt a bit guilty, so that's why I asked her out tonight. She seems quite nice. But, erm, you know, I'm still a bit paranoid after Liz." Joey said quietly. "I mean. Zoe really fancies Charlie. A lot." Joey sighed. "And I…I love her, and well I…well I don't want to lose her do I."

"I appreciate that Jo. I'm sure Charlie does too." Sherlock looked at Joey. "Or she wouldn't want to wear that bloody t-shirt in public." She laughed.

"Ha bloody ha." Giggled Joey back. "But she looks bloody amazing in it." said Joey, as she turned her head away from the bar, to gaze over at Charlie, her big brown eyes smouldering.

"Jo, you can't seriously think Charlie's gonna be interested in Zoe can you?" Sherlock asked.

"No." Joey admitted.

"I should think not. She loves you Jo. So don't mess it up by being jealous or suspicious all the time." Sherlock said seriously. "Or that'll be what finishes you and Charlie, if you don't look like you trust her Jo."

"Yeah. I know you're right Sherlock." Joey sighed. "Zoe just put me on edge a bit."

"Well, time for you to get over it, and just enjoy being with Charlie again." Sherlock stated, smiling at her mate.

Joey smiled back. "Oh I _always_ enjoy being with Charlie." She giggled suggestively, and emphasising the 'always'.

Sherlock shook her head. "Honestly Jo." She said laughing. "What are you like?"

"Come on. Let's get these drinks back to Anna." Joey laughed.

They walked back to join the others.

"Right, what are the teams tonight then folks? Partnering up with our partners, or are we mixing it up tonight?" Asked Joey. She actually wanted to stick to Charlie like glue tonight, but felt like she should ask everyone anyway.

"Let's mix up." Suggests Jack. "I'd like to have a chance of winning for a change." Martha gave him a smack on the arm. The rest of them laughed.

"We'll partner with partners." Says Rachel. They all nodded in agreement. "Although we've got an odd number, Leah's not got Roman tonight."

"Oh, well Zoe, the new teacher is meant to be coming tonight. So if she shows, we'll have even numbers. In the meantime we can start can't we." They all agreed with Joey.

As they were starting their game, May and Angelo walked in. They looked at Joey and Charlie, and Sherlock and Anna, and made some comment to each other, giggling to each other before going to the bar.

Zoe arrived at the surf club at 7.15 pm, and seeing Joey and Charlie with their friends drinking at the pool table already, went to the bar to get herself a drink. May said hello to her, and asked her if she'd like to join them. She introduced her boyfriend Angelo, a cop, to Zoe.

They'd spoken in the staff room at school, and were of a similar age, and as Zoe was new to town, May thought she'd invite her to join them, rather than let her sit by herself.

Zoe bought herself a beer, and thanked May and Angelo for their invitation, but said she'd already been invited to join Joeys friends for pool.

May immediately said "You don't want to join them. They're all lesbians Zoe. Stay with us, don't go near them."

Zoe was stunned by Mays aggressiveness. "Oh, erm, well, there seem to be men there, and I've already accepted their invitation now." She didn't know how else to reply under the circumstances.

"Well just be careful." Said Angelo. "I even work with two of them, they're cops."

"Oh, erm OK. Bye May. See you at school on Monday." She said, forcing a smile. "Nice to meet you Angelo."

She walked over to join Joey and her friends. Pondering on the reaction from May and Angelo.

On the way to the pool table, she couldn't help notice how sexy both Joey and Charlie were looking. She also noticed Charlies t-shirt. She smiled to herself. Charlie was obviously making a point this evening, no doubt aimed at her, but she knew that there was no chance for her with either of them. She wondered who the other lesbians were that May was going on about.

Joey was leaning against the wall, and Charlie was leaning into her. Joeys left arm was around Charlies waist, her thumb pushed into the top of Charlies jeans at the front. Charlie had her left arm over Joeys, with her left hand over Joeys left hand, inter-linking their fingers. They were holding a bottle of beer each in their right hands.

"Erm hi Joey." She said quietly.

"Oh hi Zoe. Have you got a drink." Zoe nodded. "Good. Right. Let's introduce you to everyone, then we can get on with the game. Everyone this is Zoe, the new PE and English teacher at Summer Bay High."

"Hi Zoe." They all said.

"Zoe, this is Jack and Martha, Rachel and Tony, you've met Sherl…erm Georgie and Charlie, and this is Anna, and last but not least Leah, who you've also met, and who'll be your pool partner for the games tonight."

"Hi everyone." Zoe said, slightly daunted by all the new names and faces. "I'm sure I'll forget your names, so I apologise in advance." She smiled at them.

The first game was Jack and Martha Versus Rachel and Tony. While they were playing, Joey whispered into Charlies ear that she'd talk to Zoe, to make her feel welcome. Charlie nodded and smiled at Joey, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "OK, hon." She giggled. "But don't you go turning the tables, and start getting me all jealous about her and you. Don't spend all your time with her hon." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear.

Joey looked at her, giggling back. "As if babe."

Charlie was pleased that Joey was being nice to Zoe. She did after all seem to be a very nice person. And she hadn't done anything wrong, she'd just asked out a couple of people who she thought were single. The fact that they happened to be her and Joey, wasn't Zoes fault.

Joey released Charlie, after kissing her on the lips, and giving her a quick squeeze, and walked over to Zoe. "Glad you could make it Zoe. They're quite a nice bunch of people when you get to know them." Said Joey.

"Thanks for asking me Joey. It was very kind of you, under the circumstances." She smiled.

"Well, just don't go making me regret it." She laughed. Wanting to make things clear to Zoe.

"I won't." she smiled back shyly. Joey could tell by her face that she meant it, and would be no trouble.

So Joey spoke to Zoe about their friends, so she'd have a bit of info to start a conversation off with. "Jacks a cop, Rachels a doctor, Tony owns the local gym and is Jacks dad. Anna, is also a doctor and Georgies fiancée, and Leah, who part owns the diner, and she's our house mate, her and her son VJ, she owns the house where we live. I think that covers the brief intro to everyone." She giggled.

"Blimey Joey, I'm not sure if I'll remember all that, but thanks anyway." She laughed.

Then it was time for another round of drinks. They'd started up a kitty, although they insisted Joey didn't have to put anything in as she'd bought a round already. This time, Joey and Zoe went to get the drinks. Beer all round apart from Leah on the OJ.

As they approached the bar to buy another round, May was on a bar stool, and said "God Zoe, watch out, she might contaminate you. She's a raving lezzer."

Joey looked at May. "Grow up May." She shook her head. "Great attitude for a teacher by the way. Very sensitive." Joey could tell Zoe was uncomfortable. So she didn't say any more. It was up to Zoe if she told her colleagues about herself.

May couldn't resist having another go. "Just watch yourself Zoe. Don't get too drunk. They'll try and get you involved in a gay orgy. You can always join us tonight if you'd prefer."

"I'm fine thanks May." Said Zoe smiling falsely at May.

"Don't tell me she's got you in her clutches already?" May looked horrified.

"Don't go getting all jealous on me again May. I know you want me, or you wouldn't be paying me all this attention." Piped up Joey.

Zoe had to stop her snigger that was going to burst out.

"Huh, in your dreams Joey." Replied May.

"You're not in my dreams May. I bet I'm in yours though." She looked smugly at May.

"How dare you suggest that? Covering up what your own dreams are about?" May went red.

"I don't cover anything up May. The woman of my dreams is standing just over there. " she said, pointing at Charlie. "so my dreams are my reality too. I wouldn't waste any of my time on you. Asleep or awake."

May didn't have any more comebacks, as Joey and Zoe took the drinks back to the table, just in time to see Rachel and Tony beat Martha and Jack.

"Good retort Joey." Smiled Zoe as they walked to the table. "I think you hit a nerve." She giggled, thinking how May had blushed.

Joey giggled. She looked very cute with her dimples showing, thought Zoe. "Yeah, well she riles me something rotten, horrible bitch."

"Yeah. Looks like I'll have fun at school when they find out doesn't it." Said Zoe sadly.

"They're not all like that you know. Don't worry about her." Offered Joey. "She's not worth it."

They handed everyone their beers. Joey then went back to Charlies side, smiling, taking her hand, entwining their fingers, they kissed before leaning against the wall together again. She stroked Charlies thumb gently with her own. Charlie looked down and smiled, squeezing Joeys hand tighter.

Next up was Leah and Zoe against Georgie and Anna. Leah said to Zoe. "Are you any good at pool?"

"I'm average I guess, nothing special. You?"

"Less than average." Leah looked at Zoe and laughed. "Oh dear." She said.

They lost spectacularly, much to the amusement of everyone else. Martha was happy that another team were worse than her and Jack.

Joey told Charlie what happened with May at the bar. They both thought that May would make life difficult for Zoe at school when she found out she was gay. Charlie was amused when Joey said May had gone red when she said she fancied her.

Now Rachel and Tony played Charlie and Joey. Charlie was good at pool, but Joey was very good, and they won hands down.

They both cheered each other, held each others hands in the air, chanting "we are the champions, we are the champions" much to the amusement of the others. When they stopped they kissed each other, congratulating each other with the high-fives. They continued to hold hands, as they moved to the side, laughing as they went, and resumed drinking, and watching the others.

They all continued with the games, each pair playing each other, the beer flowing as they went along.

It was really busy in the surf club, there were a few drunks milling around. Georgie went to walk to the loo. Zoe heard Charlie say, "wait up Georgie." as she followed her in. Zoe noticed Joey watching them.

Once in the toilets, it was quite busy, a small queue had formed. Georgie waited outside the cubicles for Charlie to finish, and then made sure she left the toilets in one piece.

"Thanks Georgie." Said a tipsy Charlie as she walked out.

"No probs." Smiled Georgie back.

Zoe wondered if something was going on there, as Joey kept her eye on the door to the toilets until Charlie came back out again. When she did, Charlie made a beeline for Joey, and settled back into her arms, leaning against her.

"OK babe?" Joey asked smiling. Kissing her on the cheek.

Charlie nodded. "Yes hon."

Of course, then Zoe thought "What if there is something going on between Charlie and Georgie? Does Joey know? Is that why she was watching them so intently?" Zoe was amazed that Joey seemed to be so calm about it. She didn't of course know anything of Charlies assault in the Strats toilets, or why, when she was drunk, or in a place was busy, that she preferred to go to the toilet with a friend, rather than on her own.

Zoe began to wonder if there would be a chance for her, with either Joey or Charlie, if they were both seeing other people too. She wasn't usually the type to cheat on anyone, and she couldn't believe that Charlie and Joey were like that either, even though she hadn't known them that long. Why would Charlie wear that t-shirt tonight? She surely wouldn't rub Joeys nose in it, would she?

Still, if there was a chance she could have a fling with either of them, she wouldn't say no. She found them both very attractive, sexy women. And she was young free and single herself, so given the opportunity, why not?

The rest of the party all made an effort to speak to Zoe during the evening, and made her feel welcome. Zoe was happy knowing that everyone in Summer Bay wasn't as narrow minded as May and Angelo.

She was happy to know that Georgie and Anna were engaged too, and that their friends accepted them.

Which was even more strange, if Georgie and Charlie were having a fling.

She wondered if Anna thought there may be something going on with Georgie and Charlie. Surely not, if they're engaged? It all seemed a bit strange.

She didn't know what Joey had told these people about her sexuality. Obviously Charlie and Georgie, and therefore presumably Anna knew she was gay too.

But she was sure she'd be accepted in this nice group of people whatever her preferences.

Then Rachel went to the loo, and Charlie went in with her. "Strange" thought Zoe. She's clearly not doing anything with Rachel, she's straight and married.

The bottles of beer kept coming, and they were all getting quite tipsy, and giggling at some of the bad shots that were now occurring.

May and Angelo left, both of them smirking at the party as they did so.

When all 10 of the matches had been played, Charlie and Joey had won, Georgie and Anna were second, then Rachel and Tony, then Jack and Martha, then Leah and Zoe.

Charlie and Joey high-fived and hugged and kissed each other in celebration, doing a winners jig as well.

Everyone else clapped them and laughed at their celebration.

"Come on guys, enough is enough." Said Jack, once again subdued with coming almost last again.

Charlie laughed drunkenly at her colleague. They all knew she liked to win, she was very competitive. "Never mind Jack. You just need my Joey on your team. Pity I don't like to share her."

Zoe thought that was a strange thing for Charlie to come up with, if she was having a fling with Georgie. Perhaps she wasn't? Strange.

Jack smirked at her. "Well, maybe next time we should swap around eh." Martha gave him a punch on the arm.

"I heard that." She said. "We're leaving. Now." She said in a strop.

"Night all." Jack said sheepishly, as Martha dragged him out of the surf club.

They all waved and laughed at the same time. "He's in for it now." laughed Sherlock.

Leah had to go home then, to relieve the babysitter.

Georgie and Anna then left too, as they were both working in the morning. The others soon gradually followed suit, until only Charlie, Joey and Zoe were left. None of them were working on Sunday, so they sat down, having had more than enough of pool.

They chose a corner sofa, where Charlie and Joey sat holding hands, Joey with her feet up on the arm, with Charlie leaning into her side, while Zoe sat on the comfy single armchair facing them.

They had a couple more drinks. While they chatted about surfing, school and police work.

The surf club was fairly busy still, and there were a few drunken people around. Charlie looked over at the toilets. She was very drunk, and biting her lip, she looked at Joey. "I need the loo hon." She said, a little too loudly than she meant to in her drunken state.

Joey got up and pulled her up. "Come on then beautiful." She said smiling. "Won't be a tick Zoe." She said. They went off to the loo together holding hands.

Zoe thought once again that Charlie was exhibiting strange behaviour, but it wasn't her business. She thought that maybe they were going to make out in the toilets.

After a couple more drinks, they all decided to head home. Joey and Charlie insisted on sharing a taxi with Zoe, and dropped her off first, not wanting her to make her way back to her B&B on her own in the state she was in.

She thanked them profusely for the shared taxi ride and the evenings entertainment.

When they got home, a giggling and very drunk Joey and Charlie staggered to their bedroom. They tried not to make too much noise. They took their shoes off, stripped all their clothes off, dropping them where they stood, Joey pulled the quilt back, and they collapsed, naked, on the bed.

Charlie switched the bedside light off, and they snuggled under the quilt together.

"We are the champions." Sang Charlie.

"Shush." Said Joey. "It's late."

They both giggled some more, before quickly falling asleep.

In the morning, Ruby went to knock on Charlies bedroom door, to see if she was up. The door was open. They'd not closed or locked it last night. They'd been too drunk to remember. She knocked quietly on the doorframe. "Sis?" she asked quietly. She got no response, so she edged into the room, pushing the door open further. She noticed 2 pairs of trainers on the floor, then her eyes followed a trail of clothes on the floor to the bottom of the bed. She tentatively looked at the bed, wondering what sight would greet her, and her sister was fast asleep, as was Joey.

Joey was spooning her sister, resting her head into the back of her sisters neck. They looked very contented, and Ruby smiled at seeing her sister so happy and peaceful. She didn't think it would last long though, when the pair woke up, Ruby bet that they'd both have stinking hangovers. She giggled at the thought. She edged out of their room, and closed the door behind her, leaving the sleeping couple alone.


	143. Chapter 143

_Guys,_

_Sorry there've been no updates for a few days – but work's gone mental & I haven't had the time!!_

_I've uploaded a slightly longer chapter today, to try and make up for it._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 143

Joey woke up at 10 am on Sunday morning. She stretched her arms out when she yawned, then uttered "Argghh" as her head thumped in her skull.

She put her arm back round Charlie, closing her eyes, resting her head down into the back of Charlies neck again.

She smiled through her headache, loving the feel of Charlies skin against her, loving the feel of Charlies warm body against her, the feeling of Charlies hair around her. She loved smelling her too. Her skin, her hair. It was exquisite. She breathed in deeply, soothing her headaches dull thudding.

She tried to lay still, so as not to disturb Charlie, who was breathing steadily next to her.

Her head was killing her though. She needed to get up and take a couple of tablets and drink some water.

She tried to gently unwrap herself from Charlie, but Charlie stirred, groaning as she felt Joey move, and as her headache thumped it's own good morning to her too.

"Oh God Jo." She moaned. "I feel terrible."

"Oh thanks babe." Said Joey. "I thought I usually made you feel great in the mornings." still able to make a little joke.

"Oh God, don't make me laugh." Charlie muttered. "My heads killing me."

"I was just going to get some tablets and a drink. Would you like some too?" Joey asked softly.

"Oh. Yes please hon."

"Anything to eat? A slice of toast or something?"

"Erm, only if you're having some yourself. Don't do anything just for me."

"OK babe, let me up then." Charlie lifted her left arm up, so Joey could remove her arm from Charlies waist. "Won't be long babe." Joey kissed Charlie on the shoulder, and got out of bed. She didn't put any PJ's on, she put on only her dressing gown to go into the kitchen.

She got a couple of glasses out, half-filling each of them with water each. Then she took out 4 anadin from the first aid kit in the pantry.

She swallowed 2 tablets herself, then took the other glass and 2 tablets into Charlie.

"Hey babe. Here ya go." Joey sat down on the bed next to Charlie. Charlie opened her eyes, smiled, and sat up straight.

"Thanks a lot hon." Charlie took her tablets, handed the glass back to Joey.

"You look a bit pale babe." Said Joey looking concerned.

"Umm, so do you hon."

"I guess we need a bit more recovery time don't we."

Charlie nodded, then lie down again. Joy returned to the kitchen to get a coffee, OJ, and a couple of slices of toast each.

She returned with a tray. "Here we go babe. Sit up." She said quietly. Charlie sat up, and Joey put the tray on her lap, on top of the quilt. Joey picked up their two big pillows, and put one behind Charlie, and put one on her side of the bed for herself. Then she put Charlies OJ and coffee on her bedside table, so they didn't topple over.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled.

Joey walked round the bed, shutting and locking the bedroom door on the way, before dropping her dressing gown on the floor, and getting back into bed. She put her OJ and coffee on her bedside table, and then got into bed, leaning against her big pillow.

She took half a slice of toast off the plate, and began to nibble at it. "I don't really fancy this babe." Joey said sighing deeply.

"Neither do I. But we'll have to eat something hon, to help clear our heads." Said Charlie as she nibbled half a slice of toast too.

Joey had put a bit of raspberry jam on their toast, so it would be more appetising.

She finished a slice, then drank her OJ. Then she ate her second slice, before drinking her coffee, which had cooled down suitably.

Charlie finished her toast and drinks too. Joey got out of bed, putting their plates and mugs on the tray, and then putting it on the floor in the corner. She got back into bed. They put the big pillows on the floor, and cuddled up together.

"Oh dear. Good job I'm off work today Jo."

"Umm. It means we can recover together." Said Joey softly. She snuggled up against Charlie, resting her head in her neck. "You're lovely and warm babe." She said softly, pulling the quilt up further.

"Umm, you're lovely and soft hon." Giggled Charlie softly. "You just need to warm up a bit."

"Hey. I've been relying on you to keep the bed warm, while I've been slaving away in the kitchen."

"I know hon. Much appreciated. I won't have surfaced for hours normally."

"Umm. This is our first official hangover sleep-in together isn't it."

"Yeah it is. We'll never drink again, eh Jo." Charlie giggled.

"No. Never again babe." Joey giggled back.

They fell into silence for a few moments, closing their eyes.

"Have you seen the floor babe?" Joey muttered.

"No. Why?"

"Our clothes are all over it."

Charlie giggled. "You getting as untidy as me now then?"

Joey giggled back. "Looks like it."

"See. I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking eventually."

"Umm." Joey sighed deeply." You know babe, next time you're off work for a day, lets not spend most of it in bed with a hangover eh."

"No. Once in a while won't hurt though will it."

"No, but I'd rather spend your day off in bed with you, but minus the hangovers." Joey huffed. "What a waste." She pulled Charlie closer. "What a waste." She mumbled again.

"Now you put it like that, you're right, it's waste of good bedroom time isn't it." Charlie agreed. "Although, this is nice. Well it's more than nice." Charlie said. "snuggling up together, just laying here." Charlie smiled. "I love you holding me, I never want you to stop holding me Jo." Charlie added with slight emotion in her voice.

"I'll hold you forever if you want me too babe." Joey replied happily. "I love holding you. I love you so much Charlie." Joey squeezed Charlies waist slightly.

"I love you too Jo." Charlie replied. "And this, this is lovely." She sighed.

"Yeah. It is lovely." Agreed Joey. "I guess this is good bedroom time too." She added. "It's not just not good 'loving' bedroom time." She giggled.

They cuddled up closer, happy to hold each other, and lay still, while they began to nod off again.

An hour later Charlie stirred. She needed to go to the loo. She smiled as she awoke, laying half on Joey, with Joeys arm round her waist. She stayed where she was until she had no choice but to go to the bathroom. She rose up gently. "Jo hon. I need the loo." She said softly.

Joey moaned softly and moved her right arm from around Charlies waist. "Hurry back babe." She said, not bothering to open her eyes.

Charlie put her dressing gown on and wandered to the toilet. Ruby heard their bedroom door opening, and came out the lounge, just in time to see Charlie disappearing into the bathroom.

When Charlie came out, Ruby went to catch her before she went into her bedroom again. "Gee sis. You look erm…..well."

"Shush Rubes. My heads thumping."

"Sorry Charlz. How's Joey?"

"About the same as me." She replied.

"Oh dear sis. Still" Ruby started singing. "We are the champions."

Charlie smirked. "God, I wasn't that loud was I?" She blushed bright red. "Sorry Rubes. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No probs sis. You're a happy merry little drunk. Well, until the next morning that is." She laughed.

"Anyway. It was a great night thanks Rubes. We won the pool, so we had to celebrate didn't we."

"Umm. Well done though sis."

"Well, it's mainly down to Joey. She's great at pool."

Ruby laughed. "According to you, she's great at everything."

"Well she is." Then Charlie blushed bright red, when she realised what Ruby was insinuating. "Ruby!!"

Ruby laughed. "You don't need to tell me that either. I've got ears." Ruby giggled at her sisters further embarrassment.

"Ruby!!" A very red Charlie said again.

"Seriously though sis. Did you need anything? Drinks, anadin, food?" she said, trying to help.

"Umm, I guess we could do with another coffee, to keep the fluids up. Would you mind?"

"Course not." Ruby said happily.

"The trays in the bedroom. If I pass it to you, could you bring us in a mug of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Joey takes hers…"

"I know sis. Strong, black, 3 sugars." Ruby laughed.

Charlie smiled at her. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby followed her to the bedroom. "I'll just get the tray." She smiled at Ruby, as she went in the room, checking Joey was covered, before she opened the door to Ruby, and gave her the tray. "Just come straight in with the coffees Rubes. I'll make sure we're decent."

Ruby screwed her face up. "I should hope so."

Charlie laughed and as Ruby went out the bedroom. She dropped her dressing gown to the floor, and crept back into bed. "Hon." She whispered.

"Umm." Joey groaned, as she wrapped her arm around Charlie again.

"Rubes is bringing us a coffee in in a min. So don't go getting out of bed."

"OK babe."

Charlie sat up herself, and pulled the quilt up under her arms, and made sure Joey was covered too, as she waited for Ruby to come in.

Two minutes later Ruby brought in their coffees, putting them on Charlies bedside table. "There you go sis." She whispered.

"Thanks Rubes." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes." Said Joey, her eyes still closed.

"Oh morning Jo. Good night out I gather." Ruby giggled.

"Umm, it sure was. Not so good this morning though."

"Yeah, so I see. You two look very pale. I wonder how everyone else is." She giggled. "Anyway. I'll leave you to it. I'll check on you later sis. See if you need anything else."

"Thanks Rubes. Maybe we could go to the diner for lunch come dinner later. We might be in need of refuelling by then. If we can face any more food by then of course. What do you say?"

"Sure sis. If you two are up to it." She laughed. "See you later." She said as she left their room, and closed the door.

"Come on, sit up hon, have this coffee."

Joey grumbled, and sat up, leaning against the top of the bed. Charlie handed her mug of coffee. They drank quietly. "How's your head babe?"

"Getting better. Slowly." Charlie smiled.

"Umm. Mine too."

They finished their coffees, and sunk back under the quilt, Charlie laying on her side against Joey, who was laying on her back. Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder, with her arm over Joeys waist. Joey put an arm around Charlie, pulling her in slightly closer.

"At least I can admire the view while I'm here hon." Said Charlie giggling, and lifting up the quilt to have a peak at Joey.

"Hey cheeky." Joey smiled. "You're not playing fair. I've got too much of a headache to do anything about it."

"Well think of it as foreplay. We won't have a headache all day will we."

"I hope not." Joey replied.

They dozed off again, both waking up an hour later, Joey now spooning Charlie.

Charlies tummy rumbled.

"Hey, tummy monster." Whispered Joey, over Charlies shoulder, as she stroked Charlies tummy gently. "Want some food?"

Charlie squirmed and giggled under the gentle tickling. "Umm, maybe. How are you feeling hon? I feel a bit better now."

"I don't feel too bad now babe. Shall we get up and have a bite to eat? Then if we're OK, we can have a long hot shower together. Maybe go for a walk along the beach afterwards. What do you say?"

"Good idea hon. Let's just lay here a little bit longer first though." She said quietly, snuggling backwards into Joey.

"If you insist, tummy monster."

15 minutes later the tummy monster growled again. "Hon, sounds like I need refuelling." Charlie giggled.

"Ok babe. Let's move then." Joey said. Not moving.

Charlie tried to roll out of bed, but Joey wouldn't let go.

"Hon!! Come on. The sooner we eat, the sooner we shower, together, don't forget."

"Now you're talking." Joey said as she released Charlie and got out the bed herself.

They both put on their dressing gowns, and headed for the kitchen. Ruby was just on her way in to see them, to see if they wanted anything to eat.

"Wow. The party animals are up." She laughed.

"Morning Rubes."

"I think you'll find it's afternoon." She said smugly.

"Ruby." Charlie sighed.

"Look. Are we going out to eat, or what? I'm starving."

"Well, we'll have a sarnie now. Then a shower, then go for a walk I think. Get a bit of fresh air. Then I'll take us all to the diner for dinner if you like."

"I'm up for that. Thanks sis."

"Me too. Thanks babe.'"

"OK. So if you 2 want a shower now. I'll make us all lunch if you like." Ruby offered.

"If you're sure?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sure. Go on. Take a shower."

"Thanks Rubes."

"I think I'll just have another OJ and a couple more anadin first." Joey said.

"Good idea hon. Me too."

They took more tablets, then Charlie and Joey headed off to their room, and then the shower. They had a long slow shower together, it helped clear their heads further.

They got dried, moisturised and dressed.

Joey put on dark green and black combat shorts, and a beige Billabong t-shirt, with a black outline drawing of a surfer on the front.

Charlie wore grey Rip Curl training shorts and matching grey t-shirt. Both had subtle pink edging.

Ruby had made them all cheese and pickle sarnies, and put a few loose tomatoes and slices of cucumber on their plates, plus a mug of tea each.

"Thanks Rubes." They offered appreciatively, as they tucked in.

"Are you coming with us for a walk Rubes? Or did you want us to come pick you up later for dinner?"

"You can pick me up later sis. I've got homework to do this afternoon."

"OK Rubes."

"These are great sarnies Rubes." Piped up Joey. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome Jo." Smiled Ruby back.

They finished, tidied up and then Charlie and Joey set off for a walk along the beach, to get some fresh air.

They each put on a pair of open toed flat beach shoes, and set off, hand in hand, wandering slowly down to the beach. Joey wore a black, beige and dark green camouflage baseball hat and sunglasses, while Charlie wore one of Joeys Rip Curl baseball hats. It was navy blue. She also wore her own sunglasses.

When they reached the sand, they took their shoes off, so they could feel the sand through their toes.

Joey dragged Charlie gently to the sea, and they paddled and giggled together, as they walked along in the shallows, enjoying the cool water running over their feet.

There were quite a few people on the beach, kids playing in the shallows, adults and teenagers sunbathing, surfers out catching some waves.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it hon."

"Sure is babe." Joey looked at Charlie. "Not as beautiful as you though." She said, as she squeezed her hand.

Charlie smiled shyly. "You know, you make me feel so….just so….great hon."

"Good." Replied Joey, smiling back.

They carried on walking slowly up the beach, hand in hand. After 30 minutes, they stopped, to take a breather.

Joey pulled Charlie away from the water, and sat down about 10 meters up on the sand.

"This'll do babe." Joey said as she lay down, her legs out in front of her, before laying down on her back, resting on her elbows in the sand. Charlie joined her in the sand. She lay on her side next to Joey, resting her right hand on Joeys stomach.

"Who said today wasn't going to be a good day? We've had a great day so far, even with a hangover."

"Yeah, it's been good. This is the life eh babe." Said Joey sighing deeply. Charlie leant over and kissed Joey on the lips. It took Joey by surprise. "You know we're on a public beach babe?" she said softly.

"I know where we are Jo. I'm not in my uniform am I? I'm with my girlfriend, on our day off, a lovely day I may add, laying in the sand, on a beautiful beach. What's more natural than wanting to kiss you?"

"Nothing babe. Nothing at all." Said Joey grinning broadly. She lifted her head up slightly and Charlie moved hers down, and they captured each others lips again. Joey moved her left hand behind Charlies head, keeping the pressure up against her lips. This time it was a slow lingering kiss.

"God Joey." Charlie sighed as they broke off. "I'm feeling much, much better now hon." She smiled. "Love you hon." Joey lay down flat on her back. Charlie lay down too, alongside a broadly grinning Joey, resting her head on Joeys right shoulder, with Joeys right arm around her back. Joey took Charlies right hand in her left hand, entwining her fingers, resting them on her stomach.

They lay there for 20 minutes, chatting, enjoying being in each others company, the sun, the beach and the fresh air.

Charlie went red again, as she told Joey what Ruby had said to her earlier. "We'll have to be more careful about our..…erm…..nosies hon." Said Charlie shyly.

Joey giggled. "Hey, little Miss Pink Cheeks back again eh?" she said as she lifted up Charlies head to look at her face.

"Well. It was embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed about us babe. Don't be embarrassed about us having a great time together, and loving each other." Said Joey.

"That's not what's embarrassing hon. It was embarrassing that Ruby was teasing me about it, and obviously she's heard us…erm…together."

"Well, what can I say babe? You can't help it if I'm so great at making you scream every time can I?" Joey laughed.

"Well, we've got 2 options as far as I see it." Said Charlie seriously.

"What are they babe?"

"One, we stop erm…being together, when anyone else is in the house."

Joey looked at her horrified. "What?"

"Two, we carry on as we are, and give Ruby some more ammunition to wind me up."

"Well, I think I'll vote for option 2 babe."

"Right." Said Charlie.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, which option are you going for?"

"Erm…."

"Babe?" said Joey looking concerned.

Charlie looked at Joey, her face now breaking into a broad grin, "Option 2 of course." She laughed. "Gotcha."

"Babe. Now that was cruel. I've got a good mind to withdraw my services now." She pouted.

Charlie started circling her fingers on Joeys stomach, under her t-shirt. "Are you sure?" she said seductively.

"No. I'm not sure babe." Squeaked Joey.

"Besides. If Ruby's heard us, then Leah and VJ probably have too." Charlie cringed.

"Umm. True. Well, we'll just have to stuff a pillow in our mouths, to stop us both from screaming then, won't we. Cos I'm definitely not going to stop trying to make you scream baby." Joey smiled.

They both laughed. Then fell into silence.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Joey said. "So, you told Ruby I was great at everything eh?"

"Yes Jo. I did." Charlie nodded. "Well you are aren't you." She added softly.

"Wow, my heads gonna be so big next time I see Ruby."

"Jo. Please don't wind her up. Her teasing of me will get even worse."

"Well, next time she says anything, or even before she says anything, you know what you have to do don't you?"

"No. What?"

"Well just talk to her. Sit her down, and explain how you feel about it. I mean we all like a laugh and a joke about sex, but, tell her how she's making you feel....erm…uncomfortable. I'm sure she'll understand. She's a smart kid. I'll be there if you want to. Or I can talk to her if you want. It's up to you babe."

"Now that's a good idea. Good thinking hon. Not just a pretty face eh?"

"Hopefully not no." Joey laughed.

"I or rather we, can speak to her later."

They lay in silence for a while again.

Charlie, leant on her elbow, so she could look at Joey. She took their sunglasses off, laying them in the sand above their heads. Then she mentioned "I asked Georgie last night, if she and Anna would mind, if we could have your birthday party, at their house. What do you think hon? I know it will be a couple of days before your actual birthday, but would you like to? Georgie said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Babe. I don't know. I mean. I don't have many friends who would come do I."

"Nonsense. You organised last night at quite short notice, and 10 of us turned up. If you agree, then we can tell everyone and give them almost 2 weeks notice, so they can put it in their diaries. So?"

"I don't know babe."

"Look hon, you didn't or rather couldn't, celebrate last year, so let's make up for it this year. Yeah?"

"Umm. Let me think about it."

"Hon. Please. It'll be fun." Charlie pouted at Joey.

"Well…..erm….do you think anyone would come?" Joey said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Do you?"

"Joey, hon, people love you. Well, I mean, I _love_ you, they like you a lot." Charlie laughed. "Look, me Georgie and Anna are off that Friday night and Saturday, so plenty of recovery time, your compos the next weekend, the guys from pool last night will all come, plus a few more, like Roman, Miles, Hugo, Aden, Irene even. There's a few of your old mates you could ask, like David your surfer buddy, the surf shop guys, even some pro surfers Tina & Zak and their other halves maybe." Charlie looked at Joey and laughed. "Obviously, I won't invite May and Angelo though."

"Well, if you really want to have one."

"It's if you really want one hon, not me."

Joey could tell by Charlies eyes, she wanted to have a party. They were pleading with her to say yes.

"Well, OK then." She agreed. "How can I resist you?" she smiled.

"Yes!! You won't regret it hon." Charlie smiled broadly, and leant forward and quickly kissed Joey on the lips. "We'll speak to Georgie later and then we can start inviting everyone, and planning it all." Charlie said excitedly.

"Hey. Don't forget. It's my birthday party, not yours." Joey laughed. "You're more excited about it than me."

"Oh don't worry hon. I'll make sure everyone knows it's your birthday. I'm just pleased you said yes." She smiled. "And I'll make sure you're as excited about it as me come 2 weeks Friday!!"

Ten minutes later they started walking back home. They'd brushed each other down, to get the sand off themselves. Then they set off once again, hand in hand, through the cool water of the shallows.

When they got home, Ruby was still working at the dining room table. "Hi guys." She said as they walked in.

"Hi Rubes. How's the school work going?" asked Joey, as she sat down.

"Good thanks Jo."

"Erm Rubes." Said Charlie sitting down also.

"Yes sis?"

"Before we go to the diner, I'd like to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"About what you said this morning."

"What was that?"

"About me and Joey, and well, you know, what we erm…get up to in private." Said Charlie, as she felt her face going red again.

"Eww, sis…I don't wanna know. I'm going to get changed, ready to go out."

Charlie took Joeys hand in her own, over the table. "No wait Rubes. You know Joey and I love each other, and so we make love…."

"Eww sis. Please I'm leaving." Ruby blushed, as she stood up.

"Ruby sit down."

Ruby sat down. "I don't want to talk about what you get up to."

"Neither do I, believe me. But I need to talk about how, erm, uncomfortable I felt this morning."

"Charlz, I was winding you up. Can I go now?" said an uncomfortable Ruby.

"Not yet." Sighed Charlie. "Rubes, when you find someone you fall in love with, when you make love with them.."

Ruby interrupted again. "I really don't want to know what you and Joey get up to sis."

"Ruby, be quiet, and listen to what I'm going to say please. When you make love with someone, that you love, and who loves you, believe me, it'll be the most amazing, magical thing you will ever experience." She looked and smiled at Joey as she spoke. "And when you find that person Rubes, I won't take the mickey out of you. I will be happy for you, and wish you the best for your life together."

"Good. Well if that's all sis. I'm starving."

"Ruby!!"

"OK sis, I get it. I won't go on about your....erm….noises....anymore."

"Ruby, we all like a laugh and a joke about sex, so don't feel like you can't have a joke with us about it, but please just show a bit of respect and thought towards Joey, and myself. And please, don't go blabbing all this to your friends."

"I wouldn't do that sis. Can I get ready now?"

"Yes Rubes. Let's go and get some food."

Ruby got up and went to get changed. Joey looked at Charlie, and raised her eyebrow. "Amazing and magical eh?"

Charlie blushed again. "Joey!!"

"Well, as I'm so 'great' at it, I guess it must be." She said, acting smugly.

Charlie smacked her on the arm. "Don't you go showing off now, or everyone will want a piece of you, and that ain't gonna happen."

"As if babe." Joey smiled. "The only person getting a piece of me is you. You know that."

"Yeah I do." She smiled at Joey. "Right. Let's get our stuff ready for going to the diner shall we."

They went to the diner, and Charlie picked up her purse. Joey picked up her wallet. "I'll get dinner babe."

"No Jo, I'll get it."

"Come on, don't argue with me. I'll get dinner." Joey insisted. "It's no big deal babe. And I'll drive too. OK."

Charlie looked at Joey and smiled. "OK. Thanks hon." She said, as she accepted Joeys offers.

When they got to the diner, they sat in a corner booth, so it was a bit more private. Leah came out to serve them.

"How are the hangovers guys?"

"They were bad first thing. But OK now. Thanks." Said Joey.

"Well, do you know what you all want, or do you need a bit of time?"

"I know." said Joey.

"Me too." Said Charlie.

"And me." Said Ruby.

"Right, chocolate shake, cheese and tomato omelette and chips for me please Leah." Said Joey.

"Diet coke, ham and mushroom pizza and salad for me please Leah." Said Charlie.

"I'll have strawberry shake, ham and mushroom pizza and chips for me please Leah." Said Ruby.

"Right you are. Won't be long guys. We'll bring your drinks out in a tick."

"Thanks." they all replied.

Colleen brought out their drinks. "Here you are Senior Constable." She said as she delivered the drinks.

"Not today Colleen. It's Charlie today, I'm not working, as you can see, I'm not in my uniform."

"Well, just as well. Seeing as what I saw what you up to on the beach earlier. Not the best example for a Senior Constable to set."

"Colleen, just mind your own business, and leave my sister alone." Piped up Ruby. Charlie and Joey looked at her, shocked at her response to Colleen, especially as she didn't know what Colleen was talking about.

Colleen was shocked at the response too, and walked away from the table. "Well, charming, I must say." She said as she walked away.

"Wow Rubes. That was erm…unexpected….but....erm….very protective of you. Thank you."

"Well, I'm the only one who can take the mickey out of my sister and her girlfriend making out aren't I."

"Ruby, I guess so, yeah you are. But we weren't making out." Said Charlie blushing, again.

"Well, we nearly were." Said Joey laughing.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing. She" said Ruby pointing towards Colleen. "doesn't have to right to have a go at you about it in. Especially in public."

"What can I say Rubes. Sometimes you amaze me. Thank you." Said Charlie emotionally.

"You're welcome sis." Said Ruby, as she starting sucking her milkshake through the straw.

Their meals arrived, and Colleen brought them out.

"Omelette and chips?"

"That'd be me. Thanks Colleen."

"Right. Erm, enjoy your meal." She said as she went back to get the other 2 plates.

"Pizza and salad."

"Mine. Thanks Colleen."

"This must be yours then young Ruby." She said putting down her plate too. "Enjoy your meals. Is there anything else you need?"

"Tomato ketchup please Colleen." Said Joey.

Colleen looked at Joey. Then said. "Of course. Won't be a tick." She went off and came back with the ketchup.

They all tucked in, Charlie and Joey feeling much better than first thing in the morning.

"So, what were you guys doing on the beach this afternoon, that annoyed Colleen so much?" asked Ruby smiling.

"Ruby!!" said Charlie.

"If you must know Ruby, we walked along the beach, hand in hand, well paddled along in the water actually, then lay down on the sand, kissed a few times, had a chat, and then walked home again." Said Joey.

"Wow. That really was naughty of you guys. I feel like reporting you myself now." Ruby laughed.

"Yes, well don't joke about it too loudly Rubes, or they may all turn into Colleen."

"I'm having another shake. Anyone else want another drink?"

"Yeah, same again please hon."

"Me too. Thanks Jo." Joey called Colleen over.

"Yes Senior Constable?"

"It's Charlie today Colleen. And I believe Joey called you over, not me." She smiled sweetly at Colleen.

"Same drinks all round again please Colleen." Joey said smiling her cutest smile.

Colleen huffed and walked away.

"She is just so rude." Said Ruby. "How do you put up with her Jo?"

"I just try and ignore her when I can Rubes. I don't waste my time with people like that."

Colleen came back with more drinks. "Thanks." They all said.

"Babe?"

"Yes hon."

"Would you like some of my chips?" asked Joey grinning.

"Yes please." Charlie said.

"What's it worth?"

"Anything you like." Smiled Charlie suggestively.

"Oh please you guys. Here Charlie, have some of my chips. I don't want you keeping me awake all night."

"Ruby!!" said Charlie blushing bright red.

Joey laughed. "Are you trying to do me out of my fun Ruby? Because, I'm like the incredible Hulk, and you won't like me when I'm angry." She said with a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, Joey. Very funny. Just give Charlie some of your chips will you. Save us all some hassle." They both laughed with her.

They finished their meals and drinks, and sat in their seats, chatting away. Colleen came to clear the table, and Joey asked for the bill.

When Colleen came back, she gave the bill to Charlie. "Here you are Senior Constable."

"I keep telling you Colleen. It's Charlie today." She sighed. "And Joey asked for the bill, not me."

Colleen looked at Charlie, smiled weakly, and said. "Yes, of course she did. Sorry Seni…I mean Charlie. Here's the bill…erm…Joey."

Joey took the bill out of her hand, looked at it, and took her wallet out of her combat shorts. She counted out 50 dollars, and told Colleen to keep the change. Colleen was flabbergasted. Thanking Joey for the tip. "Well, the service itself was worth it Colleen." She smiled.

"Why did you do that hon? Her service was terrible."

"But yours and Rubys retorts were worth every penny." She giggled.

"Thanks Jo, and thanks for dinner. It was really nice of you."

"Your welcome Ruby. Now let's get home, and watch TV or a film shall we?"

"Yeah."

As they were leaving, Anna and Georgie came in for their dinner.

"I hear that a certain someone has suggested a party at your place in a couple of weeks." Joey said to them.

"Yeah, she did. What do you say?"

"I say yeah, OK. As long as you guys are OK about it. Thank you. We'll catch up tomorrow about it yeah?"

"Well I think we ought to have a fancy dress party. We haven't had one for ages, and it'll be fun." Georgie suggested.

Of course, Anna and Joey both knew what Georgie was going to wear. She always wore the same thing. A Sheriffs get-up. She was so obvious to read. Anna and Joey laughed loudly at the fancy dress suggestion. Charlie wondered why, and they explained about what Georgie always wore to a fancy dress party.

"No I don't." Georgie said defensively.

"Yes. You do." Replied Anna and Joey, both laughing.

"Is that why you became a cop Georgie? Cos you really wanted to be a Sheriff." Asked Charlie.

Georgie got up in a huff, not answering. "I'll grab a table Anna." She said walking into the diner.

They then had 2 weeks to organise things and invite people, so they could get their outfits ready too. They told people not to bother bringing anything. All the drinks and food would be provided, and Joey didn't want any presents. She just wanted people to enjoy themselves. After all, she didn't have a party last year, as she was still in the hozzie, and just wanted everyone to have a good time.


	144. Chapter 144

_Guys,_

_Just a little something to keep you going…._

_Hopefully I'll be able to catch up this weekend for you._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 144

When they got back from the diner, Ruby continued with her homework. Charlie was worried that she had too much work to do. "Ruby if your school work is getting too much, we need to speak to your teachers."

"Relax sis. It's my own fault. I should have done it during the week." Ruby admitted.

"Well, that's OK then. Well, no, it's not OK. But, hopefully you won't do that again then Rubes."

"No sis. I'd rather have been down the beach. But, what can I say, I should've done my work during the week eh."

"Umm, well, yes you should. Still, you've missed out on the weekend, so your problem in the end. If you need any help, let us know. We'll be watching a DVD in our room, so we won't disturb you." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks sis. And thanks for dinner Joey, it was really nice of you."

"Your welcome Rubes." Replied Joey smiling.

"Come on Jo, let's go and watch a film."

"Yeah, yeah Charlz. I believe you, thousands wouldn't." Ruby muttered.

"Ruby!!" said Charlie, blushing again.

Joey laughed. "Come on babe, let's leave Ruby to it." She dragged Charlie to the lounge. "Right, pick a film. I'll get us a drink. Hair of the dog?"

"Umm, maybe a beer, yeah."

"Me too. We must be feeling better." Laughed Joey.

"What sort of film would you like? Romantic, horror or comedy?" asked Charlie.

"Don't mind." Said Joey from the kitchen, as she got the bottles out of the fridge, and removed the tops.

"How about 'Troy'? We never did actually watch that did we."

"Yeah. That sounds good. Right, see you tomorrow most probably Rubes. Night."

"Night guys." Ruby giggled. "And keep the noise down won't you." She added.

"Ruby!!" shouted Charlie.

"Kidding sis. Gee. Take a chill pill."

"OK Rubes, that's enough now thank you." Said Joey, sternly.

"OK Jo. Stopping now." Slightly shocked at Joeys request, but realising she'd overstepped the mark. "Sorry sis." She said sheepishly.

"Come on babe. Let's go watch the DVD. If you want anything, or need any help, just come get us OK Ruby." Said Joey.

"OK. Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." Ruby replied quietly.

Charlie and Joey went to their room to watch the DVD. As Joey switched on the TV, and DVD player, and put the DVD in the machine, Charlie picked up their dirty clothes from the previous night, and put them in the laundry basket, she put their trainers in the wardrobe. Then she put the two big pillows on the bed, so they could lean against them, and pulled back the bedspread so they could snuggle together under it.

As she was doing all this, she said to Joey. "Jo, what you said to Rubes…"

"Yeah, sorry babe. I didn't mean to have a go at her. I should've left it to you. I mean, after all, she's not really anything to do with me is she. I shouldn't be telling her off. Sorry." She said sadly.

"What?" said Charlie stunned. "I wasn't going to have a go at you Jo. I was going to say thank you."

"Oh." Said Joey, surprised.

"Of course Ruby's something to do with you, she's my sister, and I'm your girlfriend. She needed telling to wind herself in a bit, and you did a great job Jo." Said Charlie smiling her thanks at Joey too.

Joey was relieved that Charlie was OK about her telling Ruby off.

"And Ruby took it well too." Continued Charlie. "She could've gone berserk, but she didn't. She accepted being told off by you. So that's a plus too." Said Charlie happily.

"Umm. I guess you're right." Joey said thoughtfully.

Joey turned around and locked the bedroom door, then started getting undressed, putting on her PJ's. Charlie watched her, admiring her girlfriends body. "Umm, nice bod hon."

"You know it." Said Joey smiling, holding out and flexing her arms, showing off her biceps. "My turn to ogle now babe." Said Joey, licking her lips, as she put her hands on her hips and nodded towards Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "OK." She started to slowly get undressed. She took off her top, then shorts, slowing pulling them down her long legs, as Joey looked on, practically drooling. Then she reached behind her back, and undid her bra, she turned around, so she had her back to Joey, and pulled her bra slowly off, dropping it on the floor. Then she began to slowly pull down her knickers.

"Babe." Joey said. "Turn around. Please." She pleaded.

Charlie chuckled. "We've got a DVD to watch, and a hangover to fully get over. I don't want to set you back in your recovery."

"Babe." Joey pouted. "Just a quick peak, please. Just a quick flash. I'm begging you."

"Then we'll watch the film yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

Charlie slowly spun around. She looked for Joeys reaction, a wide grin spreading over her face, as she saw Joeys eyes light up, as Charlies naked body was slowly revealed to her.

"Babe, you're so beautiful." Said Joey softly, as she slowly walked towards Charlie. Charlie smiled back at Joey. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, gently touching her warm soft skin with her hands, pulling her in close, and kissed her gently on the lips. Joey broke it off, they both sighed, and they looked into each others bright eyes. They leant forward and kissed again. It was a long slow tender kiss, full of love for each other. They broke off. Joey sighed as she said. "I think you'd better get your PJ's on, so we can watch this film, or Ruby's homework could be disturbed." Joey chuckled softly. She released Charlie reluctantly, and handed her her PJ's. "Here you go babe. Not that I really want to cover you up you understand." She sighed.

Charlie smiled at her. "Well, you can always unwrap me later can't you." She said suggestively. Joey nodded enthusiastically. "Come on then hon, let's watch the film." She chuckled, and tugged Joey onto the bed with her. They snuggled up under the bedspread, and Joey pressed play.

They watched the film, all the way through this time. They both laughed when the arrow went in the "Achilles heel."

They enjoyed the film. Before they turned in for the night, they popped to the bathroom to clean their teeth and go to the loo. Charlie checked in on Ruby too. She'd finished her homework, and was watching TV in bed.

When Charlie came back, Joey was already in bed, leaning up against the big pillow, smiling wickedly.

Charlie shut and locked the door, and switched the main light off, before getting into bed.

"Put the lamp on babe." Joey requested. "I want to be able to see you properly."

Charlie switched it on, and snuggled against Joey. "How's the hangover hon?"

"Gone. Yours?"

"Gone." Charlie laughed. "Umm. What shall we do until we nod off then?"

With that Joey leant over towards Charlie putting her left hand on the bed next to Charlies head, she put her lips against Charlies ear, and whispered. "I'm sure we can think of something." Charlies pulse was racing, as Joey moved her head to capture Charlies lips passionately and hard. They sighed and groaned as Joey then lay on top of Charlie, covering her completely. "Babe, can we do this, but minus the PJ's?" Joey asked.

"Um huh." Charlie replied breathlessly.

Joey rolled off Charlie, and they quickly whipped off their PJ's, chucking them on the floor. They both looked at each other as they did so, chuckling about their untidiness, but not caring about it.

Joey then rolled over, back on top of Charlie. "Now, where was I?" she said softly. Her face 2 inches from Charlies, as her warm breath caressed Charlies lips. Charlie lifted up her head to kiss Joey forcefully again, immediately seeking entry to Joeys mouth with her tongue. Joey willingly opened up to her, loving the feeling of love and desire that were rising from deep within her.

Charlies hands were wandering all over Joeys back and bum cheeks, squeezing, gently scratching her skin, causing Joey to moan into her mouth. Desire was quickly building in both of them.

Charlie opened her legs, and Joey gently slipped her hips and legs between them. She began rocking gently against Charlies hips and groin, as she continued to kiss Charlie passionately. She balanced on her right forearm and elbow, so she could lift herself off Charlies body slightly, and allow her left hand to caress and massage Charlies right breast.

Charlie moaned softly at the touch. Her erect nipple growing firmer under Joeys attention.

Charlie then moved her right hand into the gap between their bodies, to caress and massage Joeys left breast.

Charlie wrapped her legs around Joeys body, pulling her even closer to herself, their skin now as one.

"Jo, I want you to touch me hon. I want you now." Charlie whispered breathlessly against Joeys mouth.

"I want you too babe. I want to make you cum. I want to make you scream my name." Joey whispered. Chuckling about Rubys earlier comments.

Joey rolled off Charlie, and they lay side by side, facing each other, smiling broadly, Joey edged forward and kissed Charlie, while pulling her closer, by wrapping her left arm around Charlie waist.

Charlie put her right arm around Joeys waist, and pulled her close too.

After several minutes of slow kissing, Joey gently pushed Charlie onto her back, so she could suck and flick her nipples. Charlie moaned and groaned as Joey played with her, with her tongue, teeth and fingers and thumb.

Joeys foreplay continued, she felt Charlies heat stirring within her, Charlie was squirming under Joeys attention, her breasts getting more tingly and her nipples harder and more sensitive with Joeys sucking and flicking.

After a few more minutes of attention, Charlie felt like she would explode with the heat and desire bubbling up inside of her.

"God Jo." She whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just getting starting babe." Chuckled Joey, momentarily breaking off from the attention she was giving to Charlies breasts.

"I'm gonna explode in a minute." Charlie gasped back.

"Don't worry babe, if you do, we can just start again." Joey winked at Charlie. Charlies eyes grew wide with the thought that Joey was going to make her feel this good all night.

A couple of minutes later, Joey broke off her loving assault on Charlie, and smiling to herself, she got off the bed.

Charlie seemed in a daze for a second, realising Joey had stopped, but slightly incoherent about what she was doing next. "Hon. What are you doing?"

Joey put the big pillows on the bed, against the headboard, then got back on the bed. She sat down, leaning against the pillows, with her legs apart. "Come here babe." Said Joey, smiling and patting the bed in front of her.

Charlie rolled onto her front, and crawled forward on all fours, smiling at Joey. "Sit down in front of me babe." Joey said softly. Charlie turned around and sat down, between Joeys legs. Joey placed her arms around Charlies waist, and pulled her towards her. "Lean against me babe."

Charlie leant into Joey, and felt Joeys nipples on her back, then Joeys breasts press against her. Joey began kissing and nibbling Charlie on the shoulder. She fondled Charlies breasts with both hands, before moving her right hand between Charlies legs, and began playing with her clit. Charlie gasped at the touch. "God Jo." She murmured. Then she added. "I can't reach you though hon."

Joey whispered against Charlies ear. "It's OK. Just relax, and enjoy babe." Charlies heart leapt in her chest. The total selfishness of Joeys lovemaking yet again completely floored her, the emotion almost overwhelmed her again.

Charlie moaned as Joey resumed her attention to Charlie. Joey was in her element. Her lips and teeth were kissing Charlie on the neck and shoulder, her left hand was fondling Charlies breasts and tweaking her nipples, her right hand fingers were touching and pleasuring Charlie between the legs. "God. Can life get any better than this?" she thought to herself.

Charlie reached her right hand over her head and behind her, so she could run her fingers through Joeys hair. She took a gentle hold of Joeys dark locks at the back of Joeys head, as Joey continued to nibble Charlies skin.

Joey moved her ankles over Charlies legs, gently using her feet to pull and keep Charlies legs apart, allowing her more access between Charlies legs.

She moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit. Charlie was so wet already, having been so turned on by Joeys earlier attention to her breasts.

Joey ran her fingers up and down Charlies slit, playing every so often with her swelling clit.

Charlie was purring and panting and squirming under all Joeys loving actions. "God Jo." She moaned. Every part of her body was on fire. Joeys touch was rendering her almost senseless. She was beginning to get mesmerised by Joeys actions.

"Babe?"

"Uhh?" Charlie replied, biting her lip in pleasure.

Joey whispered into Charlies ear. "Do you want me?" She nibbled Charlies ear while she waited for Charlies response.

"God Jo. Yes Jo." Charlie gasped. "More than anything."

Joey resumed nibbling Charlies neck, as she moved her fingers from Charlies clit, slowly, teasingly down Charlies slit, pausing at the mouth of Charlies haven. She gently pressed down, causing Charlie to arch her back as she waited for Joey to enter her. Joey kept teasing Charlie a little bit longer, keeping her fingers where they were.

"Hon." Charlie pleaded. "Please."

Joey smiled to herself, and immediately pushed her fingers into Charlie. She slowly began moving them in and out, as Charlie leant back against her again.

Charlie again moaned at the pleasure Joey was giving her. Joey continued her fingers movements within Charlie, rubbing her G-spot as she withdrew each time.

After several further minutes, Joey felt Charlie begin to tense in her arms. Charlie gasped. "God, don't stop Jo. Just there." She paused. "Ummm. Yeaahh." She uttered, as Joey thumbed Charlies swollen clit, and moved her fingers in and out deeper within Charlie.

"Hon…I'mmm….I'mmm…"

"Use the pillow babe. Scream into the pillow." Joey suggested quietly. Charlie let go of Joeys head with her right hand, and reached over, picking up a pillow. She held it in both hands, ready to cover her face with it.

She leant back into Joey, and arched her back, as she felt a searing warmth erupt from her centre, pulsating outwards.

"Babe. I want to hear you scream my name." Joey said huskily.

Charlie smiled. She wanted to show Joey what she meant to her. What her lovemaking meant to her tonight. So she was more than happy to oblige Joeys request. "JJOOOOEEEEYYYY AARRGGHH JJJJOOOOOOOOEEYYYYYY." Charlie lifted the pillow and screamed into it. Every nerve ending felt on fire. Her legs moved together involuntarily, Joey used her feet to gently keep them apart, to allow her hands the access she needed to continue pleasuring Charlie, to see her through to the end of her climax.

"I love you baby." Joey whispered into Charlies ear.

"JJJOOOEEEYYY." Charlie screamed again, as her body continued to arch and flex against Joeys. "GOD…JJOOEEYYY." Her muscles tensed, and Joey felt her fingers gripped by strong contractions within Charlie. She felt Charlies clit swell further under her thumbs attention. She loved the feeling. She loved feeling Charlie cum. She loved feeling Charlies body react to her lovemaking, like it was now. It felt amazing to have Charlies beautiful body trembling against her in the heat of passion, to feel her swollen clit, to feel her fingers caught, and feel her erect nipples between her finger and thumb.

Charlie put down the pillow, and as she gradually came to rest, she leant back into Joey. Joey kissed and nibbled Charlies neck, as she breathed deeply from her efforts and Charlie panted while still recovering from her orgasm.

"I love you too hon." Charlie panted out. "So much."

After a couple of minutes, Joey moved her feet from over Charlies, and withdrew her fingers from Charlie. Charlie moaned at the withdrawal. Joey moved her fingers to Charlies nipples, wiping Charlies juices on them. Then she wrapped both her arms around Charlies waist, holding her tightly. She rested her head on Charlies shoulder. Charlie leant her head against Joeys, their wet, slightly matted hair sticking to their faces. They both smiled, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Then Charlie chuckled. Joey chuckled back.

"What?" asked Joey giggling.

"You know what." Said Charlie.

"No I don't. Tell me." She smiled. Wanting to hear what Charlie would say.

"OK." Charlie giggled. "You know you're amazing."

"And."

"And a fantastically sensitive and beautiful lover."

"Umm." Joey smiled.

"And I love you heaps." She added, sighing. "You make me feel absolutely ….just so…wonderful. The things you do to me, God Jo, you make me come so alive. You make me feel so special, so loved. I've never felt anything like your loving touch before. You know that hon."

"I love making you feel like that babe. I love making you cum. I love seeing you and feeling you cum."

"I don't know how you do it hon. Every time you come near me, you make me cum. I can't help how I react to you. You've just got that magical touch with me." Charlie giggled.

"Come on babe. Let's snuggle up, and get some rest."

"But I haven't…"

Joey interrupted. "It's OK babe. I love making love to you. You, well we, don't have to both make love at the same time or one after the other. We can take it in turns you know. Believe me, when I make you cum, I'm having just as good a time as you babe." Joey smiled.

They lay down on the bed, having put the big pillows on the floor. Charlie switched off the lamp, and they snuggled up together.

"Ohh, I almost forgot." Said Joey, as she bent over and sucked and played with Charlies nipples, licking off her juices. Charlie laughed. "There. That's better." Said Joey, as she moved her head upwards, and passionately kissed Charlie on the lips. They broke off, kissing slowly and tenderly 3 more times, before resting against each other with heavy happy sighs, and quickly falling asleep.


	145. Chapter 145

_Guys,_

_Apologies for delays once again, but here's something to keep you going for today._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 145

Charlie was working the afternoon/evening shift on Monday. She awoke to the buzzing of the alarm at 7.25 am, to get up so she could get Rubys breakfast before school.

She smiled at feeling the soft warm arms that were wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe and holding her close.

"Hon." Charlie said softly. "I can't reach the alarm." Joey grunted, and reluctantly released Charlie briefly.

She reached out, switching the alarm to snooze. Then returned to Joeys spooning embrace. Joey sighed and hugged Charlie close again. "Morning hon." Charlie said brightly.

"Umm." Was all Joey could muster.

"Did you want any food or drink before we go running? A coffee and a piece of toast?"

"Umm."

"Is that a yes please?" asked Charlie giggling.

"Yes please." Joey replied, smiling.

Charlie turned around, so her face was next to Joeys. "You're awake then." She stated.

"Umm."

Charlie chuckled. "Come on sleepy head, wake up."

Joey smiled again, although still not opening her eyes. "Babe, you're the bright and bubbly morning one, I'm the lie-in one don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten hon. I guess you've got 45 minutes or so to get going, before we go for a run." Charlie chuckled.

Joey opened her eyes, blinking quickly a few times, getting used to the light. She was now looking directly into Charlies shining bright blue orbs. "Morning beautiful." She said softly.

"Morning beautiful to you too." Said Charlie.

"Sleep well?" Joey asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Of course hon. After the orgasm you gave me last night, I couldn't fail to sleep very, very well." She smiled back. "And with you holding me all night long, I'm very, very contented. Thank you for asking." She beamed at Joey.

"Umm. Glad to be of service." Joey chuckled.

"Oh you're most definitely so much, much more than just giving me a service hon." Charlie replied.

"Umm. Well, you know the thing about services is, they need to be repeated, every so often, to make sure things are kept in tip-top condition."

"I like your way of thinking."

"Well, you're in tip-top condition already, so we need to make sure we keep you that way. Don't you agree?"

"Most definitely." Charlie nodded. "Especially if it involves you giving me regular check-ups." Charlie giggled.

The buzzer on the alarm went off again. Charlie gave Joey a quick kiss on the lips, and Joey released her so she could roll over and switch off the alarm. She rolled back, smiling at Joey. "Right. Coffee and toast for you coming up. Won't be long hon. Then, when Rubys gone to school, we can go on that run."

"OK number one training partner." Joey laughed. "I'll get my running gear ready."

"You do that. Then I can whip your arse." Threatened Charlie.

"You reckon?" asked Joey, her eyebrows raised, astounded at Charlies words.

"No. But, I've gotta try haven't I." Charlie leant forward, giving Joey a parting kiss. They hugged each other once more before Charlie got out of bed, got dressed in her PJ's and dressing gown, and waved to Joey as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them all.

She brought in Joeys toast and coffee. Joey had her breakfast in bed, then put on a sports bra, baggy t-shirt, comfy knickers and jogging shorts. Then she put on her socks and trainers, ready for the run.

Joey brought her plate and mug out to the kitchen. "Morning everyone." She said.

"Morning Jo." Said Leah.

"Hi." Said Ruby and VJ together.

"Rubes, if you want to come down the beach after school, I can give you a surfing lesson." Joey offered, hoping there was no hard feelings after her telling Ruby off last night.

"Oh thanks Jo. That'd be good. I can try out my new shortie. What time?" Ruby enquired. Charlie looked at Joey and smiled at her, happy too that Ruby had no problem with her girlfriend. "Thanks hon." She mouthed at Joey. Joey smiled back, and nodded at Charlie.

"What about me Joey?" shouted VJ.

"VJ." Said Leah. "Calm down."

"I'll take you out later in the week VJ. It's Rubys turn first." She smiled at him. "Anyway, Ruby." Joey continued. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be training from about 2 pm, so I'll keep my eye open for you on the beach after about 3.30 pm OK?"

"Thanks Jo."

Leah then got up to take VJ to school. "Bye guys. What are we doing about dinner? You're working aren't you Charlie."

"Yeah I am. I won't be home until 10.30 pm ish, so just Ruby and Joey for dinner."

"Well I'll take Ruby to the diner for dinner after surfing if you like, cos I've got Judo tonight at 7.30 pm, so I won't be back until later otherwise."

"Will that be OK Rubes?" asked Charlie.

"Diner for dinner two days running? That'd be great!! Thanks Jo."

"You're welcome Rubes." Said Joey, very pleased that there wasn't any problem between the two of them. "You could join us if you get time babe."

"Umm, good idea. I'll see how things go at work."

"Right, see you all later then. I'm off now too. Bye everyone. See you for breakfast tomorrow sis, if I don't see you at the diner. Have a good day." Ruby said, as she picked up her school bag and wandered out of the door.

"Thanks. You too. Bye Rubes." Charlie shouted after her.

"Bye guys." Said Leah, following Ruby out the door with VJ.

"Bye Leah."

"Come on babe. Let's get you changed, then we can start jogging."

As they walked to their room, Charlie said. "Thanks for taking Ruby surfing hon. And to dinner." She smiled.

"That's fine. I'm pleased she's OK with me after yesterday."

"Me too. Right, let me get my gear on, and then you can show me how fit you really are."

They both tied their hair back, and then walked to the beach. Joey then insisted they did some stretches, and jogging on the spot to warm up a bit. "Right, ready babe?"

"Yep."

"OK. We'll take it easy, and jog along the top of the beach, on the path. Does 30 minutes sound OK, or would you prefer 15?"

"Let's see how I get on. We've got to come back don't forget. And I know I ran before I met you, but I'm not up to your standards hon"

Joey laughed. "We'll run back along the beach. That'll be hard work, running on the sand. Tell you what, we'll do 15 to 20 minutes out not 30. OK?"

"OK hon." Charlie agreed, slightly worried she wouldn't be able to keep up with Joey.

"After all. We're going to the gym next."

"What?" asked a stunned Charlie.

"You heard me. Run, gym, then surfing and Judo for me today."

"God Jo. Don't over do it hon."

"I need to get fitter babe, now I'm back in the compos."

"Well, just be careful."

"I will. Come on then." Joey led the way to the path, and they started jogging along the beach path, along the small cliffs, towards the lighthouse.

"This is a beautiful view hon." Charlie panted out after 5 minutes.

"Sure is." Said Joey, smiling broadly while looking across at Charlie.

Charlie looked at her, and smiled. "I meant the sea hon."

"I know you did." Joey smiled back. "I meant you." Charlie giggled at her girlfriend.

They carried on running in silence for a while.

"You know, it's a lovely breeze you get up here too. Great for running with."

"Umm." Agreed Charlie.

"Are you doing OK babe?" asked Joey, looking across at her girlfriend. Charlie was red and sweating slightly, while Joey looked like she was on a Sunday afternoon stroll.

"I'm OK. I don't think I can jog and talk for much longer though." She smiled.

"You're doing well babe. It's not a slow pace you know. You know, I used to run along here for an hour to the lighthouse and back long the beach, at my peak of course, before going to the gym for 2 hours, and then surfing for the rest of the day."

"You're not exactly past your peak hon. You've got years left before that happens." Charlie said giggling. "Besides, after a couple of weeks of this routine, you'll soon be back on track."

"Yeah. I will." She confirmed.

After a couple of minutes of silent running, Joey asked. "Did you want to turn round now babe? We've been going for over 15 mins now." Joey checked her watch.

"Erm. I think we'd better. It'll be tougher running back on the sand."

"We can always come back on the path if you struggle babe." Joey offered. "Let's turn round then, and get on the beach."

They turned at the next break in the fence, and ran towards the sand. They headed back towards home.

"Babe, lets run near the water, the sand won't be as soft, and not as much hard work for you." Charlie followed Joey to the waters edge, and they continued their jogging pace up the beach.

Charlie couldn't talk and run anymore, and concentrated on her breathing.

"You're doing really well babe." Joey looked over at Charlie, who was puffing and panting at her side. Charlie looked round and smiled. She was rosy cheeked and her hair was matted to her forehead.

They carried on up the beach, and finally got to the point they'd started at. Joey stopped, and jogged on the spot, beginning her warm down. Charlie collapsed onto the sand.

"Babe, come on, you need to warm down before you collapse." She held her hands out, and pulled Charlie up.

"OK copy me." Joey did her warm down stretching routine. Then said to Charlie. "Now you can collapse babe."

Charlie fell onto the sand, huffing and puffing, and lay on her back. Joey lay down beside her, leaning on her elbow.

"You did very well babe. I'm impressed." She said as she moved some of Charlies damp hair from her face, and pushed it behind her ear.

"I'm nearly snuffing it here, and you look like you've just got out of bed. How do you do it hon?" Charlie laughed.

"I am quite fit babe." Joey stated.

"So am I. At least I thought I was." Charlie puffed.

Joey laughed. "You are fit babe. But you can't expect to be at a professional standard. You'd need to work at it fulltime for that." She took Charlies right hand in her right hand, and rested them on the sand.

"Well, I've got a professional trainer now, so I'll get better." Charlie giggled.

"Don't feel like you've got to kill yourself, just so you can beat me."

Charlie laughed. "I know I'm usually very competitive hon, but not with you and your work, cos that's what this is. It's your job hon. I just want to keep fit. Well get fitter. And spending time with you in the process is an added advantage." She smiled at Joey.

Joey smiled back. "OK, so you're ready for a workout at the gym now then?"

"OMG Jo. You are trying to kill me."

"Just a gentle one for you. A few light weights, some sit-ups, and exercise bike, followed by a bit of boxing. What do you say? Just 10 minutes on each?"

"I'll give it a go hon. I hope I won't be too knackered for my shift though."

"You'll be fine. You'll feel good from the endorphins released." Joey smiled. "I think you'll sleep well tonight though."

"Well, if I drop off when I get back from work, it'll be your loss won't it." Charlie laughed.

Joey looked at Charlie. "Umm. I hadn't thought of that."

"Well that'll teach you." Charlie smirked.

"Umm." Said Joy thoughtfully.

"Umm indeed." Laughed Charlie.

"Come on babe. Let's hit the gym." Joey stood up, brushed the sand off, and held her hands out for Charlie. Charlie reached up, and Joey pulled her up from the sand. They brushed her off, and started walking home, to get the car to drive to the gym.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

They warmed up when they got to the gym, then did 10 minutes on each set, as Joey had suggested. Then Charlie warmed down, while Joey did 10 minutes more on the bike and the weights. Charlie watched her finishing exercising, while drinking some water. Then Joey warmed down too.

She drove them back home, where they shared a long lingering shower together, enjoying washing and rinsing each other down.

"Now all this is a very pleasant way to finish an exercise session." Charlie stated, as they were getting dried and moisturised in their room.

"It sure is. Now, how about we go for a bike ride tomorrow morning instead of a run?"

"Why not." replied Charlie.

Joey had finished getting dressed. "I'll get lunch, while you get ready for work." Joey walked over and kissed Charlie, cuddling her close. "Don't be long."

Joey went into the kitchen and prepared some pasta and white sauce. She added some chicken, bacon and mushroom pieces. While that was cooking, she made a packed lunch for Charlie. She packed up some tuna and cucumber rolls, an apple and some chocolate biscuits wrapped in cling film. She made a fresh fruit smoothie as well, using a banana and strawberrys, putting it in a small flask, to keep it cool.

Charlie came out of their room, dressed in her uniform. "Smells good hon. What are we having?" said Charlie peering into the saucepans.

"Hot pasta and my very own white sauce mix babe." Joey looked Charlie up and down. "God you look so sexy in that uniform babe." Her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

Charlie laughed. "Why thank you hon."

"I shouldn't let you out looking like that. You're meant to keep the peace, not stir everyone up." She sighed. "It should be illegal to look as good as you do. Well, in front of anyone but me of course."

"Don't be silly hon." Said Charlie blushing.

Joey took Charlie in her arms, and kissed her tenderly. "Seriously, do you know how hot you look babe?" she said softly.

"Joey." Charlie tutted.

"You do babe. You're so beautiful, and in this uniform, God, you look even more hot and sexy. God, I can hardly keep my hands off you."

"You say and do the most beautiful things to me Jo." Charlie sighed happily. "You make me feel so fantastic." Charlie sighed. "Anyway, you're not so bad yourself you know." She added, grinning at Joey. "Sexy."

"Well maybe. But I haven't got a uniform to make me look this good." She laughed. She kissed Charlie in the lips, then went back to check on their lunch.

Charlie stood behind Joey, and put her arms around her waist, resting her head on her right shoulder, watching Joey stir the sauce, and check the pasta.

"About last night hon." Charlie started quietly.

"What about last night babe?"

"Last night, well I know I said last night how great it was. But, well it really was just, wow." Charlie said shyly, burying her head against Joeys neck.

Joey turned round and looked at her girlfriend. She noticed Charlie had blushed slightly, and was biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, little Miss Pink Cheeks, what's all this?" Joey said as she gently touched the side of Charlies face. "Don't be shy babe. You can tell or speak to me about anything. I love you babe. I'd never judge you, or take the piss."

"I know hon. I love you too. I just wanted to tell you again, that you were just amazing, and let you know how sensational and very special you make me feel." Charlie said quietly.

Joey smiled at her. "I'm glad you can speak openly to me like this. And I'm glad I make you feel so good, cos you make me feel amazing too." She confirmed back.

Charlie continued. "You know, the different erm…ways…" Charlie coughed slightly, to clear an imaginary lump in her throat. "the erm…positions and ways you make love to me, I…we…it's…well I love them all hon. You're erm…very, very good at it." She blushed slightly again. "You're the best hon." She added, wanting Joey to know exactly how she felt. She gave her a quick squeeze.

Joey smiled, puffing out her chest proudly. "Thank you." Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek. "You're not so bad yourself babe." She giggled.

Charlie squeezed Joey a bit tighter. "Thank you hon."

Joey smiled at her. Her heart was pounding, full of love for this magnificent woman in front of her. "I love you babe. So I want to give you as much pleasure as I can when we make love. It's not a big issue babe. It shouldn't be a surprise. I love kissing you, touching you, making love to you. God, I love making you cum. And I'll just keep doing my very best to make sure that happens whenever we're together." She winked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back shyly. "Well, you do a great job hon." She said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you. You know."

"You make me want to do a great job babe." Joey chuckled. She turned her attention back to the saucepans.

Charlie kept her arms around Joey from behind, and whispered into her ear. "I want to make you feel, like you make me feel too hon. I want to make love to you, how you make love to me. I want to give myself to your pleasure, selflessly, like you give yourself to me."

Joey smiled broadly. She put the wooden spoon down, and turned around again in Charlies arms. She put her hand under Charlies chin, cupping her face, and looked directly into Charlies brightly shining blue eyes, and said. "Charlie. You do make me feel like that babe. When we make love, honestly, it's just the best feeling ever. Please, don't be worry or feel insecure about our bedroom activities babe. You're fantastic in bed. We're fantastic together. You know that. We both know that." Joe smiled, and kissed Charlie gently on the lips. "I love you babe. Trust me. You know I've never been in love before or made love to anyone before, it was just about sex before for me. So, I've never made love to anyone the way I make love to you. Because I love you, and I want to make you feel like you make me feel too." Joey kissed Charlie gently again. "Out of this World babe. Out of this World." She smiled, and embraced Charlie.

"I love you too Jo." Charlie said, and she gripped Joeys t-shirt tightly, nestling her head into Joeys neck. They both sighed, and held each other.

"I'd better check lunch." Joey said softly.

Charlie released her. "Shall I get the plates out?" she asked, looking with her eyes full of love at Joey.

"Umm, yeah please babe. That'd be good. Thanks." Joey kissed her, and turned back to the oven.

Charlie got the plates and cutlery out. "Water or juice?"

"Water please babe."

Charlie put a glass of water on the table each, then walked back over to Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind again. She sighed as she rested her head on Joeys shoulder again. "How long hon?"

"Oooh, let's see now. Erm about 3 minutes." Joey giggled.

Charlie giggled too, and squeezed her tighter. "Just enough time for this then." She kissed and nibbled Joeys neck, burying her head there, then she moved her hands under Joeys t-shirt, while she waited the 3 minutes for the food to finish cooking.

Joey moaned and sighed under Charlies delicate touch. "God babe." She whispered. Her nipples had hardened immediately Charlie had moved her hands under her t-shirt. As Charlie then moved her hands over Joeys taut stomach, and up her ribs, before cupping her breasts through her bikini, Joey groaned loudly in pleasure. "God. Charlie."

Charlie moved her thumbs slowly backwards and forwards over Joeys erect nipples, through her bikini fabric. "You feel so good hon." Whispered Charlie, between her nibbling of Joeys neck. She gently pinched Joeys nipples, causing Joey to moan out loud. "I love it that you react to my touch like this." Whispered Charlie.

"God, how can I not, you sexy beast you."

Charlie continued for a couple of minutes, before Joey had to stop Charlie when the pasta was ready.

"Babe. Lunch is ready." Joey gasped.

"Umm." Moaned Charlie. "Shall we have it cold?"

"Babe. Lunch is ready. You'll have to stop now babe." She sighed deeply.

Charlies hands and lips came to a rest. "God Joey. I love touching you hon." She said quietly. She sighed as she released Joey from her embrace. Giving her one last kiss on the neck.

"I think we can safely say, and see, that I love you touching me too." Joey giggled. Charlie joined in, and smacked her gently on the bum, as they began to dish up lunch.

They ate the lovely pasta meal. Charlie was again impressed with Joeys culinary delights. "Of course, I would have added some white wine, if you'd not been going to work, and I'd not been going surfing." Joey smiled.

"It's lovely sauce though hon. It really is. You do it every time don't you."

"Do what?"

"Manage to amaze and impress me." Charlie smiled broadly at Joey.

"I do my best babe." Joey smiled back.

They washed up, and then they got ready to leave. They kissed goodbye in the kitchen, and Joey handed Charlie the packed lunch she'd made her.

"Oh, thanks hon. That's really lovely of you."

"No probs babe. Just come down the diner if you can, even just for a coffee, when me and Rubes are there for dinner. It'll be about 5.30 ish I guess, cos I've got Judo at 7.30 pm.

"I'll do my best hon. I'll text you either way OK."

"OK. Bye babe. Be careful."

"You too." They kissed tenderly. "Love you." Charlie said smiling at Joey.

"Love you too."

Charlie left for work, and Joey left to go to Georgies to get her surfboard and gear.


	147. Chapter 147

_Guys,_

_Medium size chapter today….hope you're all still enjoying it, some reviewers have gone a bit quiet lately. :-(_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 147

Joey had a good couple of hours surfing, before she smiled when she noticed Ruby standing on the beach, waving both arms above her head trying to get her attention. She stood on her board and waved back, to show Ruby that she'd seen her. Then she took a wave in.

Ruby watched her from the beach, very impressed with her sisters girlfriends moves.

Joey jumped off in the shallows. She beckoned Ruby in, and she walked out towards Joey. "Hi Jo." She said smiling.

"Hi Rubes."

"I'll never be as good as you Jo. I just want to be able to surf without falling off and making a complete plonka of myself." She smiled.

"Well, you're almost there then aren't you." Joey said smiling back at Ruby.

"I don't feel like I am."

"You are Rubes. A few more lessons and you'll be going it alone on the big waves." She smiled.

"You reckon?"

"Yep, I do." Joey stated. "Right, my boards bigger than the last one you were using OK, so slightly more difficult to manoeuvre."

"OK." Ruby looked worried.

"Don't worry Rubes, you'll be fine. Here, put this round your ankle." She took the cord off her ankle, and handed it to Ruby. "Right, let's go out then. You lay on the board and paddle, and I'll swim out, holding onto the board OK."

"Yep." Said Ruby as she got on the board.

"We won't go out too far, just so you can have a little run in OK."

"Yep, that's fine."

"If you're OK after that, we'll go out to the bigger waves again, and we can surf in together at the end, from way out there if you want."

"Great!!" beamed Ruby.

They set off, a little way out, Joey telling Ruby what to do when the waves came over the board, while Joey hung onto the side of the board. "You're doing well Rubes. We'll stop here. Now, when I tell you, jump up on the board, I'll swim behind you again. OK."

"OK."

After a couple of minutes of watching the oncoming waves, Joey said. "Right get ready Rubes." Ruby got ready to jump up. "OK, in 3. 1, 2, 3. Now." Ruby jumped up, and Joey pushed the board to get a bit of speed up to meet the wave, for Ruby to be carried by it. Joey swam on behind, keeping an eye on Ruby.

She did well, and stayed on for quite a way. She was only going in a straight line, but at least she was staying on now.

She fell into the sea when a wave crashed onto her from the other side as well. Joey quickly swam to where she'd gone in, and on reaching the board, looked around for Ruby. She popped her head up above the water, gasping for air. Joey grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to the board. Ruby held onto the board tightly, and Joey held onto Ruby tightly. "OK Ruby?"

"Yep fine Jo." Another wave crashed over them. Joey held her tightly.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on the waves coming at you Rubes, so you can take a breath while they go over you OK." Joey reminded her. "Still, you did really well Rubes." Joey said smiling at her. "Right, let's get back out there eh?"

"You bet."

Joey helped Ruby onto the board, and they set off for the deeper water and slightly bigger waves again. "Right, this time I want you to lay on the board, and paddle for 5 strokes either side, and then jump up. OK?"

"I'll try."

"You'll be fine. I'll tell you when to start paddling."

Joey waited for an appropriate wave. "Here it comes Rubes. Get ready." Ruby got ready to paddle. "Right start paddling. 5 strokes each arm, then jump up Rubes. I'll be right behind you." Joey pushed the board in the direction of the breaking wave, Ruby paddled hard, and then jumped up. She wobbled a bit, but managed to keep her balance. Joey swam behind her, trying to keep up, keeping an eye on her all the time, when the waves and troughs allowed. Ruby did well, managing to stay on for almost a minute, before falling off.

Joey immediately swam as fast as she could to Ruby. She reached the board, just as Ruby popped up from the sea. As she did a big wave washed over them, and Ruby almost swallowed a mouthful. As soon as the wave dispersed, Joey looked around for Ruby. She couldn't see her initially. "Ruby. Ruby." She hollered. She started following the line from the surfboard, towards the other end, which was tied to Rubys ankle. She pulled on it, and saw Ruby, just as another wave hit them. She kept pulling, and eventually Ruby was in an arms length of her. She reached out, and Ruby instinctively wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. She was coughing and spluttering, having got, and swallowed a mouthful of sea water.

"I think I'm gonna be sick Jo." She said sadly, as Joey held her and pulled her towards the board.

"No probs Rubes. Just do it facing towards the shore, so it gets washed away from us." Ruby turned around, and promptly lost the contents of her stomach. Waves continued to pass and go over them. When she'd finished she turned around, feeling very embarrassed in front of Joey. "Come on Rubes, get on the board." Joey helped Ruby up. "You OK Rubes?" Joey asked concerned. Ruby nodded.

"Not too bad now." She smiled weakly. "I panicked a bit then" she admitted.

"Don't forget to watch out for oncoming waves, and then breathe deeply before they hit you, and don't forget the boards tied to your ankle, so just pull on the cord, to get yourself back to the board. OK." Ruby nodded again.

After a couple of minutes, Joey asked Ruby is she was OK to continue, or if she wanted to get out. "I'm fine thanks Joey."

They spent the next 45 minutes going in and out like that, Ruby managing to stay upright and keep the board in a straight line for most of the time. Joey was impressed with her progress.

When they next got to the shallows, Joey said "I think that's enough for 1 day Rubes. I'm a bit tired myself now. Do you still want to come out for 1 last ride, back on the board with me?"

"Yes please Jo."

"Let's go then. Just keep paddling out OK. I'll be right near you OK."

"OK Jo."

They paddled out, until they were getting near the big waves, right on the edge of the breakwater.

Joey told Ruby to stop, and to straddle the board. Joey got on behind her. "OK Rubes. Let's paddle together, then do what you did last time. Just lean into me, and do what I tell you OK."

"OK Jo."

Joey looked behind at the breaking waves. "OK Rubes. Get ready. Paddle." They both paddled while kneeling on the board. "Right, up we get." They both jumped up, and Joey put her left arm around Rubys waist, and shouted in her ear. "Left foot out front, and relax Rubes, let me do the work."

Ruby leant back into Joey, as they moved along the wave. Joey moved the board around a bit more this time, feeling more confident in Rubys ability not to lose her balance. Ruby shrieked excitedly as they board moved around. She was really enjoying the surfing, and was really pleased that Joey agreed to spend time with her and teach her.

They managed to get all the way to the shallows, when Joey said "OK, I'll jump off now Rubes, you take the board right to the beach. I'll see you there."

"OK Jo." Joey jumped off, and swam in behind the board.

As Ruby reached the shallows, she jumped off, and came up spluttering, and grabbing for the board. As she took hold of it, Joey grabbed her again. "OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks Joey."

Joey swam in, with Ruby on the board, until they could both touch the bottom. Then as they walked out the sea, Joey picked up the board, and walked out onto the sand. Ruby undid the Velcro cord from her ankle, and handed it to Joey.

"Thanks Jo. That was great fun."

"That's OK. Right, let's put this in my car, and then we'll have dinner. I've got a couple of towels in the car we can sit on in the diner, save getting the seats wet."

Joey put the board in her car, and handed Ruby a towel. As she was drying herself off a bit, she got out her phone. She smiled when she saw the new text from Charlie. She opened it, hoping she could join them.

"Hon, shud be fine 4 coffee. Love .C."

Joey texted her back. "At diner now. Love .J." she sent it.

"Right come on Rubes, Charlie can join us for coffee." She smiled at Ruby.

"Oh great." They walked into the diner together, and immediately saw Charlie standing at the counter, smiling, checking her phone messages.

"Hey sis." Ruby said loudly. A few people in the diner turned around to look at Ruby, she didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Rubes." Charlie said as she turned around.

"Hey babe." Said Joey quietly. "Shall we grab a table?"

"Hi hon, I've already bagsied the one in the corner." Charlie smiled. "After you." She held her arm out to indicate Joey should walk ahead of her.

"What's this bag?" asked Ruby.

"That's my packed lunch Rubes. I reserved the table with it." Laughed Charlie.

The three of them sat down, Charlie sitting next to Joey. "I think you two ought to sit together, keep all your salty water and sand on one side of the table." Charlie giggled. "But then again." She paused. "I couldn't do this then." She smiled at Joey as she took Joeys hand under the table, entwining her fingers.

"Sis, why don't you just do that over the table?" Ruby rolled her eyes at the pair in front of her.

"Because I'm in my uniform Ruby, and any public display of affection is frowned upon." Charlie stated.

"So you'd do it if you weren't in your uniform?"

"Yes. We would." Said Joey. "We do." She smiled at Ruby. Charlie squeezed her hand.

"Oh right. That's good then." Said Ruby.

"What's it to be then Rubes?" asked Joey.

"Strawberry shake and spag bol please."

Leah came over, and Joey gave her Rubys order. "Coffee babe?"

"Please Jo."

"And I'll have diet coke and a cheese and ham toastie please Leah. Thanks."

"Glad you could make it for a coffee." Joey smiled.

Leah brought over the drinks. "Leah, is it OK if I eat my packed lunch here? A certain someone made it for me, and I haven't finished it yet."

"Sure. Just don't go showing the other customers OK." Leah said softly.

"Thanks." Charlie got the remains of her packed lunch out of her carrier bag. She'd already eaten 1 roll, the apple, and drunk the smoothie. She had 1 roll and the biscuits left to eat now.

"You'd better start eating it babe. Don't wait for us, you may be called back to work any sec."

Charlie smiled at Joey, and let go of her hand, so she could eat her roll.

Leah brought out Ruby and Joeys food. "Looks lovely, thanks Leah." Said Ruby.

"You're welcome Rubes. Need any sauces or anything?"

"I'm fine thanks Leah." Said Joey.

"Me too."

They ate their food, and chatted away. "So Rubes, I saw you out with Joey. You two looked pretty good." Charlie smiled proudly at the pair.

"You saw me? Just me or with Joey on the board too?"

"I saw you on your own, once. Then I saw you and Joey come in just before you came in here. You looked really good Rubes."

"Hey." Joey said as she elbowed Charlie in the ribs.

"You looked really good too hon." Giggled Charlie.

"That's better." giggled Joey.

"Guys." Sighed Ruby. "Not in public in your uniform remember."

"Ooh, very clever Ruby." Charlie said childishly back to her. They all giggled.

They continued eating. "Seriously Rubes, you did look OK. What do you think hon? She's getting better isn't she."

"She is." Agreed Joey. "She's able to go out on her own now."

"I don't think I wanna do that yet sis. If I'm honest, I'm still a bit scared of the bigger waves, and let's be honest, of drowning." She smiled weakly.

"Why? What happened? What happened Jo?" Charlie asked panicking.

"Nothing happened babe. Ruby swallowed a bit of sea water, that's all."

"I feel a lot safer with Joey out there sis." Ruby sighed. "She's great, she really is." Ruby blushed slightly. "She calms me down, and well….." Ruby tailed off.

"You don't need to tell me that Rubes." Charlie said softly, putting her hand over Rubys. "I know exactly what you mean." She smiled at Ruby.

Joey smiled at the two sisters, happy that they both felt safe with her.

"Joey saved me twice today." Ruby admitted.

Charlie looked shocked.

"It wasn't that dramatic babe." Joey said, trying not to worry Charlie. "I'll always do my very best to make sure nothing happens to Rubes out there babe."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "But I don't want either of you to put yourselves in danger. Do you hear me?"

Joey and Ruby looked at each other, giggled, and both said together. "Yes mum." Charlie swatted then both, giggling herself.

They finished their food and drinks, Charlie dunking the chocolate biscuits in her second mug of coffee. "Thanks for the packed lunch hon." As their hands were now free, Charlie took Joeys hand under the table again.

"You're welcome babe."

"Right, I'd better get back to work, before I get accused of skiving."

Joey sighed. "I'll see you later babe. Thanks for coming down." They gazed adoringly at each other.

Ruby watched them, once again happy for her sister to have found Joey.

"Be good at Judo, don't tease John too much this week." Charlie chuckled.

"Who's John?" asked Ruby.

"No one." Charlie and Joey answered together, causing them both to look at each other and laugh.

"Any way, I won't tease him." Joey smiled. Then she leant over slightly and whispered into Charlies ear. "Tell Little Miss Pink Cheeks, I'll warm the bed babe up."

Charlies eyes twinkled, and a broad smile broke out over her face.

Ruby couldn't hear what Joey had said, but could imagine it was rude and suggestive. "Guys." She tutted.

"Umm. See you later hon." Charlie said huskily. Then to Ruby, "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow Rubes."

"Yep sis. See ya."

They all got up to leave. Joey insisted on settling the bill, and they walked out to their cars together. Joey opened her car, and Ruby got in the passenger seat, while Joey walked over to the patrol car with Charlie.

Charlie opened the door and got in. There were several people at the outdoor tables, so they couldn't embrace or kiss. Instead Charlie opened the car window and leant her arm on the door. Joey bent over slightly, and put her hands on the open window glass. She stroked her left hand fingers delicately along Charlies forearm, smiling at the electricity she felt run through her, the goosebumps she caused on Charlie, and seeing Charlies fine arm hair rising up. She whispered. "Miss you already babe. Love you, and see you tonight."

Charlie gulped, looking wide-eyed at Joey. "Miss you too. Love you. Bye hon." Joey smiled and stepped backwards, waving at Charlie as she started the car, and drove back to the station.

Joey turned around and got in her car. Ruby looked at her, pretending to be grossed out. "Honestly, can't you two stop it for just 1 minute?"

"Stop what Rubes?" Joey replied, trying to wind Ruby up by making her spell it out.

"You know what." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, I know what. And you know what? I'm not gonna stop for one second, let alone one minute Rubes." She laughed.

Ruby sighed. Then she giggled. "OK, OK. I give in."

Joey drove to Sherlocks to leave her gear there. Then drove back home, for a quick shower and change for Judo.

She got there just in time to start the warm-ups. Dave paired her with John again. She didn't have a problem with that. Neither did he for that matter.

They chatted together, while they practiced the throws and holds on each other, as instructed by Dave.

When it came to the bouts at the end, Joey won most of them. She wasn't trying as hard as she was the previous week to win. After all, last week she wanted to beat John to prove a point, silly though that sounded to her now, over Charlie.

They had a good session, before Dave called a halt to the class, and began the warm-down.

When the class began to disperse, Joey walked over to Dave, and invited him and his wife to her birthday party the next week. She gave him all the details, and he said he'd checked with 'the boss' to make sure they were free, but if they were, he'd be delighted to attend. He thanked her for the invitation.

Then Joey drove home, had a long relaxing bath, and took a book to bed to read, until Charlie came home from work.


	148. Chapter 148

_Guys,_

_1818 – Zoe will reappear in tomorrows chapter (Friday)…sorry got the day wrong – forgot you were in front not behind time wise!! Doh!!!_

_Zomg56 – patience!! All good things come to those that wait…..hopefully!!_

_Thanks to all for your reviews – keep 'em coming – love 'em!! :-) _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 148

When Charlie arrived home at 10.30 pm, everyone else was in bed. They'd left the lounge light on for her, and she switched it off on the way to their bedroom. She quietly opened the door, to be greeted by the beautiful sight of her girlfriend curled up in bed asleep. She looked so peaceful, so cute. Charlie grinned broadly, her heart almost bursting out of her chest with love.

She quietly moved into the room, Joey had left the bedside table lamp on to read by, and her book was laying on top of the bedspread. Charlie carefully lifted the book off the bed and placed it on Joeys bedside table.

Charlie took off her uniform, let her hair down, running her fingers through it to loosen and separate it out. She put on her PJ's, and then went to the loo and cleaned her teeth. She came back to their room, quietly shutting and locking the bedroom door, before carefully slipping under the covers to join Joey in bed.

Charlie switched off the lamp. Joey stirred as Charlie moved towards her under the covers. Charlie whispered. "Hon, it's me. Are you awake?"

"Umm." Muttered Joey. "Who else did you think I was expecting in our bed tonight?"

"Very funny." Charlie giggled.

Charlie edged closer, and tenderly wrapped her arms around Joey. Joey lifted up her left arm, and straightened her legs, welcoming Charlie into her embrace. They drew each other close, their faces now inches apart, as they rested their arms over each others waists, and Charlie gently pushed her right leg in between Joeys legs.

"You're lovely and warm hon." Charlie whispered.

"Umm. You're a bit cold babe." Replied Joey giggling.

"Well you'd better warm me up then." Charlie suggested, as she moved her right hand under Joeys PJ top and gently tickled the small of her back.

"Babe." Said Joey giggling. "That's cold."

"Like I said, you'll have to warm me up then." Charlie tenderly kissed Joey on the neck. "Umm, you smell good hon." Charlie mumbled as she inhaled Joeys clean bubble bath smell.

"Babe your lips are a bit cold too." Giggled Joey.

"Well I'd better warm them up too." Charlie whispered, before moving in for another tender kiss, this time on the lips.

Joey responded, sighing into the kiss, and pulling Charlie in closer to her body. She lifted her left leg higher over Charlies right leg, hooking her girlfriend closer. Charlies fingers on her right hand, gently circled and stroked the skin on Joeys back. Joey moved her left hand under Charlies PJ top, and began stroking the smooth soft skin of her back.

"God Joey." Charlie mumbled against Joeys mouth. She resumed their slow kissing, building up the passion gradually. They nibbled each others bottom lips in turn.

"You seem to be warming up nicely now babe." Joey whispered.

"Umm, I am." Charlie confirmed.

"I'll see if I can't set you on fire shall I?" whispered Joey huskily.

Charlie gulped. "Uh huh." She managed. They kissed harder, more passionately, their hands now wandering over each others bodies, eager to touch each others soft skin.

"Can we put the lamp back on babe?"

"Yeah, if you want." Joey released Charlie, so she could switch on the lamp. They both blinked as the lamp semi-lit up their room again. Charlie turned back into Joeys arms.

"That's better." Joey said. "I can see you now."

Charlie smiled back at her. She tucked a few strands of Joeys hair behind her left ear with her right hand. "Evening sexy." Charlie smiled lovingly at Joey.

"Evening beautiful."

"Now. Where were we?" Asked Charlie, playing dumb.

Joey edged forward, and captured Charlies lips with her own. She kissed her softly but quickly. As she moved her head back, Charlie groaned with the loss of contact. Joey smiled and moved forward again, and kissed Charlie again. This time the kiss was harder and longer.

Their hands were once again moving under each others PJ tops, stroking each others backs again.

Joey broke off the kiss again, getting another groan from Charlie, which made Joey giggle.

"You're warming up nicely now babe." Said Joey. She pulled back a bit from Charlie, and moved her hand round the front of Charlies PJ's. Charlie copied her movement, and moved her hand up to gently massage Joeys left breast. Joey gulped when Charlie touched her breast. "God Charlie."

Joey gently touched and stroked Charlies right breast, and played with the nipple. Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyes growing wider as she looked directly into Joeys eyes. They smiled at each other. They resumed their slow hard kissing.

After several minutes of massaging and stroking, Charlie broke off from their kissing. "I need to get you out of these PJ's hon."

Joey pulled the covers back, and gently began pulling on Charlies top. Charlie sat up and held her arms up and Joey pulled off the top, throwing it onto the floor. Charlie then pulled up Joeys top, Joey now upright herself, her arms in the air.

Charlie then put her hands on Joeys bottoms, and pulled them down, Joey laying on and arching her back to assist Charlie. Charlie threw the bottoms on the floor, and turned around, looking at her girlfriend through her bright blue shining eyes, she placed her right hand on Joeys bare stomach, they both felt a bolt of electricity shoot through them, with the feeling of touching, and being touched by the person they love and who loves them. Charlie slowly began caressing Joeys soft skin. "You're so beautiful Joey. So perfect, so fit…..in more ways than one." Charlie smiled. She slowly looked up and down Joeys naked body, admiring every centimetre. "You're sensational."

"So are you babe." Said Joey, now reaching for Charlies bottoms. She disguarded them onto the floor.

Charlie gently lay on top of Joey, wanting to feel their skin on skin, wanting to be as close to her lover as possible. Joey parted her legs, and Charlie lay between them, groin pressing against groin.

They kissed, slowly, but hard and passionately, eager to taste each other, eager to play with each others tongues. Charlie rested on her right elbow, putting her arm under Joeys left armpit and shoulder, resting her hand behind Joeys neck, pulling her face towards her, intensifying the kissing. She used her left hand to continue to play with Joeys right breast and nipple, pinching and pulling the erect peak gently, causing Joey to moan under her touch.

Joey used her right hand to play with Charlies left breast and nipple, and used her right hand on Charlies back, circling the small of her back, and scratching her gently up and down the full length of her back, causing Charlie to get goose-bumps and squirm slightly. She massaged Charlies right bum cheek too, dragging her nails over that too. Charlie too moaned into their kiss, the passion and heat building up nicely in both of them.

Charlie broke off from their kissing, she whispered huskily into Joeys ear "I want you Jo." She lifted her head up, and looked at Joey with wide bright blue puppy dog eyes.

Joeys eyes flashed back, and a grin spread over her face, she raised an eyebrow and said softly "then take me baby. I'm all yours."

Charlie immediately rolled off Joey, and they lay on their sides next to each other. "I love you Jo." Charlie stated.

"I love you too babe." They smiled broadly at each other.

Without further ceremony, they moved their hands quickly between each others legs, and gently rubbed each others clits. Both gasping at the delicate touches.

They moved their fingers up and down each others slits, spreading the wetness they found back up to their sensitive nubs. They circled and rubbed the ever swelling area on each other.

They then continued their deep slow kissing, using their tongues to probe and lick each other. They nibbled each others lips and chins. Joey moved her head to Charlies neck, nibbling and licking her skin. Charlie moaned at the feeling, as she began to purr into Joeys ear. Joey smiled further into her kissing and nibbling. Their free arms and hands were holding each other tight, under each others bodies, and around each others waists.

They both slid their fingers back along their wet slits one more time before both pushing their fingers into each others warm awaiting havens. They both sighed with pleasure, Charlie into Joey ears, Joey against Charlies neck.

They began slowly moving their fingers in and out of each other, loving the warm soft feeling of each other.

"God Jo. You feel so good." Moaned Charlie.

"So do you babe." Joey nibbled Charlies neck some more. They continued slowly delving into each other, pressing on their G-spots and rubbing their clits with their thumbs.

After a few more minutes Joey said "This isn't going to take much longer babe." She groaned.

Charlie groaned back. "Me neither hon."

They continued with their lovemaking, their breathing becoming shallower and quicker, their nibbling, kissing and purring getting more frantic.

Joey was approaching her climax. "Babe, I'm cuming." She gasped. Charlie felt Joeys spasms as she jolted against her. Her fingers felt the contractions in Joey, and she felt her clit swell under her thumb. Joey tried to stifle her shrieking, by burying her head in Charlies neck, and gently biting her soft skin. She offered a muffled. "CCCCCHHHAAARRRLLLIIEEE." Then bit Charlie again. "GGOOODDDDD. CCCHHHHAARRLLIIIEE." She grunted, unladylike.

She continued to pleasure Charlie, her fingers eager to bring Charlie to orgasm. She felt Charlie buckle against her. Her fingers were caught in Charlies womanhood, her thumb feeling Charlie swell against it.

They continued writhing against each other, as they felt the orgasms flow through each other.

"JJJOOOEEEYYY." Charlie screeched. "AARRGGGHHHH…..AARRRGGHHH…FUCK…JOEY." Charlie moaned against Joeys neck. As Joey bit her, she too felt an overwhelming urge to bite Joey. She bit Joey on the left shoulder, as her orgasm surged through her body.

Joey was surprised briefly, with the quick stab of pain. Then Charlie bit her again, as she writhed against Joey. The pain Joey felt was like a quick nip on her skin.

They both came to rest, collapsing in each others arms. They held each other tighter, then as they got their breaths back, they looked at each other and giggled. Then they kissed, on the lips, slowly, three times. They withdrew their fingers from each other, both instantly feeling the loss of such intimate contact with each other.

After a couple of minutes of recuperation, Charlie giggled "Wow hon."

"Yeah, wow babe." Smiled back Joey.

Charlie checked out Joeys shoulder. "You OK Jo? I got a bit carried away. Does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

Joey had a quick glance at it. There were two red bite marks on her shoulder, it was quite obvious what they were. "Doesn't hurt at the moment babe."

"God I'm so sorry Jo. I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Charlie looked upset.

"Hey don't worry babe. I quite like it actually. Praps I ought to get a tattoo done over the top, so everyone can see I'm yours." She giggled, hoping to make light of the marks.

"Honest? You don't mind? Not that I'll make a habit of it you know." Charlie said.

"It's fine babe. Honest. As long as…well....you...." Joey stifled a giggle.

"What hon? Spit it out." Said Charlie worried.

"Well, as long as you haven't got rabies." Joey sniggered into Charlies neck.

"Joey!!" groaned Charlie.

They pulled the quilt over themselves, then Charlie switched off the lamp, having set the alarm for 7.25 am.

They snuggled together, wrapping their arms and legs together, their faces inches apart, so they felt each others warm breaths tickle their cheeks.

"Night babe." Said Joey softly. "Love you." She added as she kissed Charlie softly and slowly on the lips.

"Night hon. Love you too." Whispered Charlie. She kissed Joey back. They both sighed, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted, in each others embrace.


	149. Chapter 149

_Guys,_

_Sorry about my updates, been getting error messages up for 2 days!!!_

_1818 – told you Zoe would make an appearance soon!! Thanks for your assistance in the surfing matter BTW!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 149

The next morning, the alarm woke the happy couple at 7.25 am.

Charlie awoke, with a wide grin plastered over her face, as she felt Joey wrapped around her, before she saw her.

She giggled as she began their morning ritual. "Hon." She spoke softly. "I can't reach the alarm."

Joey grunted, and loosened her grip around Charlie, who promptly leant forward and switched the alarm onto snooze. She backed back into Joeys spooning embrace. "Morning hon." She said brightly.

Joey grunted again, sighed deeply and managed a "morning babe."

Charlie turned around in Joeys arms, and looked at her girlfriend. She smiled. Joey still had her eyes closed, and was breathing deeply. Charlie kissed her on the lips softly and quickly. Joey didn't flinch. Charlie kissed her again. Still nothing. Charlie kissed her again. This time Joey couldn't stop her smile from breaking out over her face, and opening her eyes, squeezing Charlie gently as she did so.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." Charlie smiled at her.

Joey leant forward and kissed her back. "Umm. I don't know how I pretended to last for three kisses. One's usually more than enough." She giggled, kissing Charlie again.

The alarm buzzed again. This time Charlie got up, much to Joeys annoyance. She brought Joey some toast and coffee, and saw Ruby off to school.

Instead of a run this morning, they had a bike ride together. They cycled along the coastal path, past the lighthouse, and had a good 2 hours of exercise. Then they went down the gym. Joey did 15 minutes on the treadmill, and 15 minutes of weights, while Charlie did only the weights. She was happy to wait and watch Joey finish her programme.

They came home, and had a quick shower, and while Charlie got ready for work, Joey got lunch ready. She also packed some sarnies and snacks for Charlie for work.

After lunch, a healthy chicken stir-fry, Charlie went to work for 2pm, and Joey went surfing for a few hours. Joey walked Charlie to her car, and they kissed, hoping to meet up later, if Charlie could have a break for a coffee again.

Zoe went surfing after school, and bumped into Joey in the sea. They chatted while they sat on their surfboards, Joey asking how Zoe was after Saturday night.

"To be honest, I had the hangover from hell." She replied.

Joey laughed. "Us too."

"It was an enjoyable evening though. Thanks for asking me out Joey." Zoe blushed. "Oops, I didn't mean it quite like that. Sorry."

"It's OK Zoe." Smiled Joey. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe you'd like to join us all when we go out again sometime?"

"Oh thanks. That'd be nice. They seem all really nice people."

"Yeah. They are." Joey paused before asking. "Did you have any problems from May yesterday?"

"No. She still doesn't know, you know, about me."

"Too thick to put 2 and 2 together. Not a good sign for a teacher eh." Joey laughed.

"No I guess not." Zoe smiled.

"Zoe, erm, I'm having a birthday party next week. Charlie's planned it all for me. You're welcome to join us if you like. It's a week Friday, at Sherlocks, erm, Georgie and Annas house. It's a fancy dress party by the way."

Zoe was quite overwhelmed that Joey had asked her to go. "Oh, right. Thanks. As you can imagine, my diary isn't full, being so new to town, so thanks, I'll take you up on that."

"OK, it starts at 8pm ish. I'll give you the address later." Joey smiled. "You can bring someone if you like." She added. Wanting to ensure, again, that Zoe knew that her and Charlie were not on the menu.

Zoe laughed. "Thanks. I doubt I will have met anyone by then, so I'll most probably be coming on my own. Thanks anyway."

"No probs. They'll be some young free and singles there too, so you might get lucky." Joey looked at Zoe and laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to assume."

Zoe laughed back. "No worries." Then added. "If only eh."

After an hour of surfing Zoe got out. Joey had been surfing for nearly 3 hours then, and got out too.

"Coffee? Or are you going straight home?" Joey asked.

"Erm no, I could manage a hot drink before I go."

Joey and Zoe were walking back from the beach after the late afternoons surfing, and they leant their surfboards up outside the diner.

Just as they were about to step inside the diner, a teenage boy rushed past them, knocking Joey flying. "Hey." shouted Zoe at the lad, but rushing over to pick Joey up. "You OK?"

Colleen then came running out the diner, "HELP, HELP, we've been robbed. Help, call the police." She cried.

Joey, who was now on her feet, asked Colleen. "Who robbed you Colleen?"

"That teenage mongrel that just ran out. He stole my purse, and the money from the till. The little so un so." She replied a bit shakily.

Joey immediately told Zoe to ring the police, and look after Colleen, then she and went steaming off after the robber, who had ran past them towards the beach.

"Joey, no. Leave him." cried Zoe, not wanting Joey to be put in any danger.

Joey of course caught the teenager easily, her fitness levels being far superior. She rugby tackled him to the sand, and held him, while he fought her and wriggled to escape, until the police arrived. Her Judo skills helped her too, making it easy for her to keep him under control, and unable to escape. He was making plenty of threats to her as she held him, but she ignored him, determined not to be unsettled or bettered by a teenager.

Zoe came running down the beach, with Georgie and Jack, showing them where Joey had gotten to.

They arrested him, Jack pulling the little scrote off Joey. "Come here you mongrel. You're under arrest." He stated, slapping the handcuffs on him.

Joey lay flat on her back on the sand, smiling up at Georgie. Georgie pulled Joey up. "Well done mate." She beamed at Joey. "You shouldn't have done that though. It could've been dangerous. Charlie won't be happy." She scolded her.

Joey winced as Georgie pulled her up. "I think I've done my shoulder in again Sherlock. And I think I'm bleeding."

"Where?" asked Georgie concerned.

"On my elbow, where he knocked me over."

Georgie had a look. "Oh God Jo. What are we gonna do with you eh?" She put her arm around Joeys waist, and walked her off the beach. Zoe followed on behind, relieved that Joey was OK, but wondering how they could be this palsy if Charlie and Georgie were having a fling.

After Jack had put the lad in the police car, he turned to Joey and Zoe and said "we'll need you both to come down the station and give us a statement as soon as you can."

"Yes, sure Jack. I'll just get Joey to the hozzie first. We'll come in after that." Said Zoe.

"Someone should check on Colleen. She may be in a bit of shock." Said Joey.

"The paramedics are checking her over now." Said Georgie.

"Sherlock, could you give Charlie a call for me. Just to let her know what's happened. Don't want her to find out second hand. Could you tell her I can't make coffee and I'll see her later?"

"Of course. Take it easy Jo. See you later."

"Thanks." Joey smiled at her best mate.

Zoe went with Joey in the ambulance to the hospital, and Jack and Georgie took the lad to the police station in Yabble Creek to charge him.

Georgie phoned Charlie when they were in the police car, on the way to the station, to tell her what had happened. There was no answer. Charlie saw the caller ID, and, as she was in the middle of a statement, she rejected the call. She'd have to ring Georgie back later.

Georgie then tried the police radio. "Senior Constable Buckton, Constable Watson here. Are you busy?"

This time Charlie answered. "Watson?"

"Erm boss. What are you doing?" Georgie didn't want to alarm Charlie if she was driving or anything.

"I'm at the wharf with Rosetta. Someone's had their yacht stolen, we're taking statements now."

"Right."

"What's up?"

"I'll ring your mobile again. Can you answer it this time please?" Gerogie didn't want to talk over the radio.

"Sure. OK. What's up though?" Her mobile had already started ringing.

"Georgie, what's going on?" answered Charlie, wondering why she wouldn't speak over the police radio.

"I need to tell you something. Just keep calm OK."

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"Erm, well me and Jack have just left the diner. There's been a robbery, and Joey….."

Before she could finish, Charlie had interrupted her.

"Joey what?" Charlie squeaked out, her throat having constricted, wondering what Georgie was going to say.

"Joey managed to catch the guy, and she's had a bit of a tangle with him, and just got taken to the hozzie….."

Charlie interrupted again. "WHAT? Is she OK?" she screeched. Her heart was pounding with worry in her chest.

"She's fine. It's only a precaution. She asked me to tell you want happened, and tell you she can't meet you for coffee."

"OMG." She paused for a second, then continued. "I'll have to leave Angelo here. Can you guys come and pick him up when he's done? I need to get down there."

"Of course we can Charlie. And don't worry. Like I said, it was just a precaution."

"OK. I'll tell Angelo to ring you when he's done. Thanks Georgie." They hung up. Charlie called Angelo to one side, and told him she needed to go to the hozzie, and take the squad car. She told him that Georgie would pick him up, when he calls her, when he's done. She apologised for leaving him to do all the statements.

She hated to ask him to do her a favour, and she hated apologising to him, but she was trying to be professional. She desperately needed to get to the hozzie. She needed to be with Joey. So she would do anything to make sure that happened.

Angelo looked at her. "What's up at the hozzie that's so important?" He was annoyed that he'd been left to do the stupid statements by himself.

She tried to remain calm, and steady, as she said "Joey's been taken to the hozzie, so I need to get down there and make sure she's OK."

"Oh. Nothing serious I hope." He smirked.

Charlie felt like punching him. Very hard!!! Instead she gave him a 'drop dead' look, then told him to ensure all the statements were in order for her to check out the following day. He wasn't gonna get away with that comment, so she had to use her superior Seniors role, to get him to play ball. She then turn tailed towards the squad car, and headed for the hozzie, driving as quickly as she could.

As she was driving, she thought to herself "so like Joey to not want to worry me. Fancy Joey being more worried about not meeting me for coffee, than about her own injuries." She smiled to herself. "God I love her so much. Please let her be OK. I don't know what I'd do if……." She shook her head. "Oh get a hold of yourself.….Georgie said it was a precaution. Keep calm. Wait until you get there before worrying unduly. Pull yourself together. Breathe woman!!!" She took some deep breaths and continued speeding to the hozzie.


	150. Chapter 150

_Guys,_

_Many thanks for your reviews, sorry this is delayed, but like most of us, I was having probs with the website over the weekend._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 150

Anna was on duty at the hozzie, and Georgie had rung her after speaking with Charlie, to tell her Joey was on the way in, and why. Georgie told Anna Joey had hurt her shoulder, and got some cuts and grazes, but nothing else seemed to be wrong. Georgie laughed as she said she'd leave her fiancée to make the final call though, as she was the expert.

"OK Georige, I'll look out for her. I'll let you know how she is OK. See you later. Bye sweetie."

Jack laughed out loud in the patrol car, when Georgie had finished speaking to Charlie and Anna. "I don't fancy Joeys chances much when Charlie catches up with her. She'll be going mad." He said.

Georgie joined in the laughing. "Tell me about it. Keep your distance from the Boss for the next couple of days eh."

Jack nodded in agreement, as they both continued to laugh. "Hey, Billy?" asked Jack.

The young lad in the back of the car grunted at them.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" asked Jack. Billy shrugged.

"You know you've gone and upset the Senior Constable, by hurting the woman that caught you don't you. She'll throw the book at you this time." Jack stated. About time the lad got what he deserved. They'd tried him on programmes and schemes before, but to no avail. "You'll probably get youth custody now."

The lad slumped in the back of the car, dejectedly.

Anna waited for the ambulance and went over to the paramedics when they arrived with Joey. She did a preliminary exam & asked Joey to confirm she hadn't been knocked out or anything in the struggle.

When she was happy, she took Joey into her office for treatment. Joey insisted on walking, rather than being wheeled on a trolley or in a wheelchair. She sat on the trolley bed in Annas office, and tried to help her get her shortie off her left shoulder. "Don't cut it off Anna." Pleaded Joey. "It's my favourite one."

"I'll try not to. We'll have to see if you can bend your arm enough for me then. I may need to give you a painkilling injection first. Although I don't want to do that yet, before I've checked you out further, in case it masks another problem by covering up some more pain."

Thankfully after a bit of tugging, and a slight bit of pain for Joey, Anna got the shortie off Joeys shoulder. Anna had to ask Zoe for help to pull the end of the sleeve of the shortie, while Anna held Joeys shoulder, trying not to hurt it any further.

Zoe blushed as she helped, noticing Joeys toned upper body and arms, the curve of her breasts beneath her bikini top, and then the tattoo on her shoulder. God, Joey was something else, thought Zoe. She averted her eyes, suddenly becoming shy and embarrassed, stealing a look at Joey, when she had no right to. Joey was someone elses, she was Charlies.

Anna then pulled the shortie off Joeys right shoulder too, and pulled it down her body, so it was now sitting round her waist.

"OMG, he bit you on the left shoulder as well Jo. You'll need the police to take a photo for his case file." Stated Anna. "I'll have to clean that up properly. Sorry Jo, but we'll have to do a blood test. Just in case." Anna added softly, not wanting to worry Joey too much, but needing her to know they needed to check her out.

Joey looked at her shoulder. "Erm…no..erm….Anna, he…erm…didn't…." Joey blushed bright red.

Anna looked at Joey. She smiled and then giggled. "I see." She said amusedly, nudging Joey in the ribs, and shaking her head.

Zoe saw the two bite marks, and heard the quiet conversation between Joey and Anna, and blushed herself. Realising exactly how Joey had got the marks. Charlie certainly liked to stake her claim, she thought to herself. Why wouldn't she? She could only imagine being in the throws of passion with someone like Joey or Charlie, and being so turned on you move your nibbling up to a bite in the heat of the moment.

As Anna was fixing Joeys elbow, Charlie arrived at the hozzie.

Anna had taken Joey straight into her office, so there was no record of Joeys arrival at accident and emergency reception.

Charlie was going spare. She was demanding to know where Joey was at the reception desk, and having got no joy, she started using her police badge and uniform. She waved her badge around, threatening to arrest people if they didn't tell her where Joey was. They could still be of no help, as there was no registration, and tried to calm her down, eventually threatening her with calling security, if she continued to make a scene.

She tried to ring Joeys mobile again, but yet again it went straight to voicemail.

Charlie was going mental. She started walking up and down the corridors and cubicles shouting for Joey, wondering what was going on, and where she was. She couldn't have just disappeared, she must be here somewhere, where was she for Gods sake? Charlie was beginning to get even more worried. What could possibly have happened to Joey? Georgie said her trip to the hozzie was a precaution.

Anna heard her shouting, and opened her office door. "In here Charlie." Charlie rushed over.

"Thank God. I was wondering what was going on." She said to Anna in a breathless panic. "There were no records at reception." She saw Joey sitting on the bed, and rushed over, standing and settling herself between Joeys legs, embracing her tenderly. "I tried to ring your mobile." She stated sadly, as she gazed into Joeys eyes, brushing Joeys hair out of her face with her left hand, before putting her hand behind Joeys head, and kissing her briefly and tenderly on the lips.

"It's locked in my car babe."

"And the lack of registration is my fault." Anna piped up. "I brought Joey straight in here when she arrived. Georgie called and said she was on her way in. Sorry Charlie, I didn't want her to wait."

"Oh, OK. Thanks Anna." Turning her attention back to Joey. She asked shakily. "God Jo. Are you really OK?" inspecting her after releasing her from her embrace.

"Well, she got a deep graze and cut on her left elbow, from where he knocked her over in the first instance, plus other minor scrapes and bruises, and then she's hurt her shoulder again. I'm arranging an x-ray, to make sure it's not any more serious than the usual strain."

"God Jo, Georgie told me what happened. Don't ever do that again. He could have had a gun or a knife, he could've been high on drugs and had a needle." She said emotionally.

"It was a spur of the moment thing babe." Joey shrugged.

Charlie rested her forehead against Joeys, and they looked straight into each others eyes, as she embraced her again, and said softly. "Well, it was very brave of you hon. But he could've hurt you, badly you know. Then what would I have done? And now you've hurt your arm for the compo. You silly sod." She kissed her slowly and tenderly on the lips again.

"I know babe. It's just the usual problem. Although Anna's still insisting on an x-ray just in case." She sighed. "So I'll be fine after a couple of days in a sling." She put her right arm around Charlie. Pulling her in closer, crossing her ankles behind Charlies legs. "Besides, I'm fine now you're here." Smiling, as she kissed Charlie back. They moaned into each others mouths, as their kiss deepened. Both of them felt their nipples harden, as their breasts were pressed against each other.

"Enough of that you two." Laughed Anna. "We don't want any more teeth marks do we." She said winding up her friends.

"What?" asked Charlie, confused for a moment. Then she twigged, and looked at Joeys shoulder. "Oh..…erm…...that......" she blushed bright red, and buried her head into Joeys neck. Causing Joey to chuckle, and squeeze Charlie slightly.

Anna laughed. "Right, let's get you down to x-ray Jo. Then, when I've checked that, you can go. I'll just go register you, and arrange the x-ray." Anna left her office.

Charlie lifted her head, and gently and briefly kissed Joey again.

"We've got to go down the station to give statements." Joey stated, reluctantly breaking off their kiss.

"We?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, me and Zoe." Said Joey, nodding towards Zoe standing in the corner. Charlie looked round, once again not having noticed Zoe since she came in Annas office.

"Oh, hi Zoe."

"Hi Charlie." Smiled Zoe, slightly upset that once again, Charlie hadn't noticed her, but sadly resigned to the fact.

"Yeah, Zoe came with me in the ambo."

"Oh. Thanks for looking after Joey for me." Charlie said sincerely.

"That's OK Charlie." She smiled back. She noticed both Charlies and Joeys erect nipples, and glanced away, down at the floor, again feeling guilty for perving at them.

"Are you OK Zoe? Do you need a doctor to check you over?" asked Charlie.

"No. I'm fine thanks Charlie. Joey's the hero. I was just a bystander." She admitted.

Anna came back in, and handed Charlie a form. "Right, take that to the x-ray department, and come back and see me with the results when you're done." She smiled. Then she added quietly. "Erm by the way Charlie, how are you? Fully recovered?" She was careful not to say too much in front of Zoe.

Charlie smiled. "I'm completely fine now. Thanks Anna."

Anna nodded and smiled, and said "Good."

"I should leave you guys to it." Said Zoe.

Charlie helped Joey off the bed. "Aren't you coming Zoe?" asked Charlie, not wanting to leave her out, as she'd come in with Joey.

"No I'll grab a coffee and wait here for you guys to get back." She said smiling, not wanting to crowd them, or feel like a spare part.

"Here." Said Anna, handing Joey a gown to put on to cover herself with, while she walked through the hozzie.

Charlie helped her put it on, and Zoe then noticed a tattoo over Joeys belly button. "Wow" she thought, "Joey looks really hot with those tattoos. I wonder what they are."

Before they went to the x-ray department, Charlie went and apologised to the people on reception for her behaviour.

They accepted the apology, knowing she must have been concerned for her friend.


	151. Chapter 151

_Guys,_

_A slightly longer chapter today, to make up for the shorter ones posted lately._

_Enjoy,_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 151

"Charlie. What did you do?" Joey asked quietly as they walked away from reception.

Charlie went red, took Joeys hand in hers, and mumbled. "I may have got slightly over agitated, when no one could tell me where you were."

Joey smiled at her girlfriend. "Now who's the silly sod." She giggled. Charlie smiled back at her.

Then Charlie and Joey took the form down to x-ray, Charlie holding her hand all the way there, and all the way back.

Joey questioned her, about doing it while she was still in uniform. Charlie said she didn't care, and some things were more important. Those words made Joey smile both outwardly and inwardly. Charlie had said something similar to Joey at the memorial service. Joeys heart heaved, full of love for her beautiful, thoughtful and sensitive girlfriend.

They sat waiting in the queue, Charlie not having released Joeys hand from her own. She held it tight, like she never wanted to let go. If truth were told, she never did.

When Joey was called, Charlie got up to go with her, making Joey smile. "Babe." She said quietly. "This is something I have to do on my own." Charlie looked at her quizzically. "I don't think the machine's big enough for two." Joey continued.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Said a slightly embarrassed Charlie, as she noticed everyone else watching her. She released Joeys hand from her vice like grip, and sat back down.

"Won't be long babe." Joey smiled at her girlfriends cuteness when she blushed. Charlie smiled and nodded back.

While Joey was having her x-ray, Charlie phoned Ruby. She told her what had happened. Ruby was really worried about Joey. Charlie calmed her down, telling her Joey was OK, apart from her shoulder. "Give her my love won't you Charlz." Ruby said. Charlie was quite taken aback by her sisters sentiments.

"Course I will Rubes." Charlie said. She told her to go to the diner for dinner, as she didn't know how long it would be before Joey finished at the hozzie and station. Ruby said she would, and she'd see them when she got home later with Leah.

As Joey came out from the x-ray department, Charlie stood up to greet her. She smiled and took her hand again, as they walked back slowly along the corridor. Charlie told Joey what Ruby had said, and Joey looked surprised as well. "Oh. That's erm….really lovely babe." She said smiling happily at Charlie. She was really touched by Rubys words too. Charlie squeezed her hand, very happy that the two most important people in her life, her sister and her girlfriend, really cared for each other.

After Anna had checked the x-ray, she lent Joey a spare t-shirt she had in her locker, so she could cover herself up.

"Do you need a prescription for painkillers?" asked Anna.

"No. I've still got some from last time. Thanks anyway." Joey replied. Then she realised what 'the last time' was. She looked at Charlie, concerned that she'd upset her. Charlie was now looking at the floor. Zoe noticed the slight tension, and wondered what that was about.

"Let's get going then." Charlie said quietly. Joey reached out her right hand, and took Charlies left hand, as they walked out the hozzie. Zoe followed on behind, letting them have a bit of privacy.

"I didn't mean anything by that comment babe." Joey said quietly, so only Charlie could hear, as they walked along the corridor.

"I know hon." Charlie smiled back at her.

Then Charlie gave Joey and Zoe a lift to the station. Charlie put Joey in the passenger seat of the patrol car, and put her seatbelt on for her.

Anna had rung Georgie as soon as they'd left her office, confirming Joey was OK, and they were coming in, to give their statements.

When they arrived Jack and Georgie took both Joeys and Zoes statements. Charlie sat in for both their interviews, as Zoe had no objection to her being present in hers. Jack also took photos of Joeys elbow for evidence.

Jack told them all, the lad concerned was a certain Billy Scott. Charlie knew who he was. She'd arrested him herself before. She told Joey and Zoe that he'd get a custodial sentence this time.

Charlie then drove Joey and Zoe back to the diner. She would have to leave her car there, and pick it up later, as they needed to get Joeys car and surfing gear sorted first.

Zoe's car was there too, and she needed to get home to get changed, showered and eat. Charlie thanked her again for accompanying Joey in the ambulance.

Charlie then drove Joeys car to Georgies, where she unloaded the surfboard. Then she took Joey home.

Charlie had taken the rest of the evening off work to be with Joey, despite Joeys insistence that she was fine. She'd also called her boss while Joey was having her x-rays done.

She took Joey to the bathroom, and stripped them both off. She'd put a plastic bag over Joeys left arm, to try and keep the elbow dressing dry, much to the amusement of them both. Then she joined Joey in the shower, to help her wash down.

"Ahh, I knew there was a reason you took the rest of the evening off. I can't fight you off with one arm, so you thought you'd take advantage of me didn't you." Joey stated laughing.

"Damn, my cunning plan's been seen through. Never mind, we're here now, so you'd better just give in, and make the best of it." Charlie giggled back.

Charlie washed and rinsed Joeys hair, then her body, to wash away the salt and sand from her surfing. Then she washed and rinsed her own hair and body. She switched off the water, and wrapped Joey in a big clean fluffy towel, before wrapping one round herself too. She dried Joeys hair, using a small hand towel. Then took off the plastic bag, before leading Joey to their room to get them dried off completely and then get them dressed.

Before she dressed Joey, she covered her with her moisturiser. Enjoying touching her lovers body all over. Joey enjoyed it too.

"I think I ought to get you to do this every day babe. It's quite a turn-on I can tell you." She said.

"I'm turning myself on as well hon. God you've got a great body. I love touching you." Charlie stated.

Joey smiled. "Oh well, if you must, just carry on then." She giggled.

Charlie finished applying the lotion all over Joey, then she dressed Joey, putting on her bra and knickers for her, admiring her erect nipples again, giving them both a quick flick with her tongue, and suck with her lips, as she did so. "Charlie. Cheeky." Gasped Joey. Charlie merely smiled back at her.

She pulled on a baggy t-shirt, and sprayed Joeys deodorant on for her. Then she pulled on a pair of board shorts, before putting Joeys left arm in the sling.

Then she dressed herself, deciding on a t-shirt and board shorts too.

She carried out the bedspread, and sat Joey down on the sofa, putting the bedspread over her, before asking her what she'd like in her sarnie.

"Umm, cheese, tomato and cucumber please babe. And I think I deserve a chilled beer too." She smiled.

"Coming right up hon." Charlie came back with two beers, handing one to Joey, and leaving hers on the table, and went back to make them some sarnies.

They snuggled up under the bedspread as they ate the sarnies, drunk their beers, and watched TV.

"How's my little brave soldier now?" asked Charlie, taking Joeys right hand in both hers, her fingers playing with Joeys fingers.

"I'm good babe. Shoulders a bit sore and stiff still, but it will be for a couple of days won't it."

They lay down on the sofa, Charlie underneath, Joey leaning against the back of the sofa, and resting against Charlies left side, so she was leaning up against Charlie, and her left arm and shoulder were free.

Charlie pulled the bedspread over them, and pulled Joey down onto her. Her left arm behind Joeys back, round her waist, on her left hip. "Hon, please don't do that again. He could've hurt you." She said shakily. Finally letting her emotions catch up with her.

"I know babe. I'll think twice if there's a next time OK." Joey said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Joey!!"

Joey laughed. "OK. But I can't promise there won't be a next time can I. I can just promise to be careful, if" she emphasised. "there is a next time."

"God Jo. Please just leave it to the cops eh." Said Charlie squeezing her tight.

"And what about you? Your job involves chasing people like this, and much worse than this all the time. You think I like that? It's dangerous babe, I have to keep telling my head and my heart that you won't take any risks, and your colleagues will watch your back, every day babe."

"I know hon. But I've got a gun, a stab vest, colleagues and training to help protect me. You didn't have anything."

"I've got my Judo." Said Joey. Trying to make Charlie smile. It didn't work. "Well, let's just be thankful I've got nothing more than a few bruises, a grazed elbow, and a strained shoulder then eh." Said Joey quietly.

"Yeah. Let's be very thankful you're OK." Charlie sighed, pulling Joey closer to her, and kissing her gently on the lips, while holding her head in her right hand.

They nodded off, Joey resting her head on Charlies chest, Charlies left arm tight round Joeys waist, her right hand resting on Joeys left cheek and head.

An hour later, Ruby and VJ came running into the house, both shouting for Joey. They made Charlie and Joey jump, startling them and waking them from their slumber.

"God Rubes. Keep it down. You made us jump."

"Sorry sis." Ruby apologised. "Wow, there you are Joey." Says Ruby loudly and proudly.

"Yeah Joey." Screamed VJ.

"What's going on guys?" asks Charlie.

VJ and Ruby started shouting at them at the same time.

"Woah. Hold up. One at a time." Shouts Charlie back.

VJ looked at Ruby, and nudged her. "Go on." He said smiling.

"Well, we've just come from the diner, and the place is going mad with the news about some hero, who caught some robber who'd nicked all the money out of the till, and nicked Colleens purse." She practically screamed at them, while VJ was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh God." Joey buried her head in Charlies chest.

"Yeah, the place is going mad Joey. Leah and Colleen are singing your praises from the rooftop."

"Colleen?" asked Charlie. As she edged out from under Joey, and sat herself up. Then she carefully helped Joey to sit up.

"Yes sis. Colleen's telling everyone what happened. She's in her element, the centre of attention. She's loving it."

"Oh God." Murmured Joey again. "I'm never gonna be able to go in there again am I." She stated.

"Well that'll teach you for playing the hero won't it." Said Charlie smugly.

"Yeah, mum's really grateful Jo. I think you may get free food for life." VJ beamed.

"I don't think so VJ." Said Joey quietly.

"Leah will be home soon, she's bringing dinner for us all. A sort of celebration come thank you." Said Ruby.

"Well, could you two lay the kitchen table then please." Asked Charlie, wanting a bit of peace.

Ruby and VJ went to lay the table, ready for Leahs return.

"Well." Said Charlie quietly. "You've gone and done it now then haven't you. We'll probably have the local newspapers and bloody TV people round in a bit won't we." Half joking.

"Oh God." Said Joey, leaning over and holding her head in her right hand.

"Relax hon." Said Charlie laughing. "At least you're used to the limelight. It'll be fine. You'll be front page news until the next story comes along." Charlie hugged her tight, then said softly. "I'm very proud of you though hon. I know I had a go, but just because I didn't want anyone hurting you."

"I know babe. Thanks." Joey said grinning at Charlie.

"Come on hon. Lets put the bedspread back in our room, and go in the kitchen to wait for Leah." They stood up, and Charlie folded up the bedspread, taking it back to their room.

As Joey entered the kitchen, Ruby gave her a great big hug, grinning broadly at her as she did so. "Woah. What did I do to deserve this Rubes?" Joey laughed.

"Just for being generally brilliant, very brave, and my sisters girlfriend." Ruby screeched proudly.

Charlie walked in mid-hug, and her heart started beating faster, seeing her sister hugging her girlfriend so proudly.

She joked. "Don't let me interrupt you guys."

"Eww, sis. As if." Said Ruby, giving Charlie an 'are you deluded' look.

Charlie laughed. "I was joking Rubes." She giggled. "Joeys all mine. Keep your hands off." All three of them laughed.

"Thanks Rubes." Said Joey. "It means a lot." She smiled at Ruby.

"Well you mean a lot to us Jo." Stated Ruby. Joey smiled back, slightly embarrassed.

Leah came home 10 minutes later, packed up with goodies from the diner. She put everything on the work tops in the kitchen, and carefully hugged Joey. "Oh Joey. Thank you so much. I hear you were amazing."

"It was nothing Leah."

"Nothing. Look at the state of you. How are you? Will your shoulder be OK for your compo?"

"Honestly, it's nothing Leah. I'll be a couple of days in a sling, and it shouldn't affect my surfing, don't worry."

Leah released Joey, and they all began laying out the selection of food. Charlie and Joey were not overly hungry, as they'd had the sarnies, but they still had little bits of everything, just to be polite.

They all ate their food, while insisting Joey tell them every detail of what happened to her, both at the diner, on the beach, at the hozzie and at the police station.

VJ and Ruby sat at the table, listening open mouthed at the tale. Joey was slightly embarrassed. She wasn't the type of person to blow her own trumpet, and even though they were friends, she felt uncomfortable talking about her actions.

Charlie saw how Joey was reacting and feeling, and drew an end to the friendly interrogations by VJ and Ruby. "OK guys. That's enough I think. Joey's a bit tired, so let's quit with the questions eh guys." She said, resting her left hand over Joeys right hand.

"I'll do the clearing and washing up everyone. VJ, Ruby you can do your homework, Charlie and Joey, go and relax." Said Leah.

"Thanks Leah." Said Charlie, getting up. She lead Joey by the hand to the sofa. "Would you like to go for a short walk, or just chill out here before we go to bed?"

"I guess we could have a short walk along the beach. Get a bit of fresh air. OK with you?"

"Sure. I'll get your beach sandals, won't be a tick."

Charlie came back, with their sandals, and a couple of hoodies. She put on Joeys sandals, and helped her on with the hoodie. "I feel useless." Said Joey despondently.

"Don't feel like that hon. I don't mind helping you. Anyway, you could manage all these things yourself if you really had to, it might take a little more time, but you could do them." Charlie said chirpily, trying to pick up Joeys spirits.

Charlie put on her own sandals and hoodie. "Right let's go then. We can walk to the diner, get my car, and drive back." She took Joeys right hand in her left hand, and lead her out of the house. "Just going for a walk along the beach Leah. See you tomorrow."

"Night guys, and thanks again Joey."

"You're welcome Leah." Joey replied quietly.

Charlie and Joey had a slow walk along the beach. They took their sandals off, and walked in the shallows. Charlie wrapped her left arm around Joeys waist, and Joey wrapped her right arm around Charlies waist.

"I'm very proud of you hon." Charlie said softly.

"Thanks babe." Joey smiled.

They chatted about Joeys party arrangements, who had confirmed they were coming, what they'd do about the music, the food and drink. Of course, they also talked about their costumes. Joey thought it would be a good idea if they kept them a surprise from each other, until the actual party. Charlie agreed, although Joey knew Charlie would keep asking for clues and hints as to what she was going to wear.

Joey had already decided what she was going to wear, she just had to buy the costume and accessories now. She was going to go shopping at Yabbie Creek market on Friday morning, when Charlie was at work, for a few bits and bobs. Then, the plan was, to go onto the shopping centre to finish the outfit off. She would maybe have to get taxi's now, as she might not be able to drive. Still, she still had a week and a half to get everything sorted, so plenty of time. She wasn't panicking yet.

As they would be staying at Anna and Georgies house after the party, to save them going home, and to help tidy up the next day, Joey asked Georgie if she could leave her costume at theirs, to keep it from prying eyes. Georgie readily agreed.

Charlie had also decided what she was going to wear, and had been trying to find the costume from a hire shop. She'd had no luck so far, so would have to search further afield.

She thought it was a good idea to keep their costumes a secret, and have a surprise on the night. Although she knew she'd try and trick Joey into revealing what she was going to wear. She couldn't help herself.

"So. You decided what you're going to wear?"

"Yep." Replied Joey.

"Gonna give me a clue?"

"Nope."

Charlie squeezed Joey round the waist. "You sure? I have my ways of making you talk." She laughed.

"And I have my ways of resisting." Laughed Joey back, determined not to have Charlie find out what she was planning on wearing.

"I'm used to interrogation though hon. You'll crack in the end." Charlie laughed.

"I'm tough though babe. I won't crack. It'll annoy you to hell, but I shan't tell you what I'm wearing. I won't even tell you by accident." Joey said smugly. She knew she wouldn't let it slip, and she knew Charlie would be itching to find out one way or another.

"You rotter!!" said Charlie. "I shall enjoy the challenge though." She chuckled.

They continued, heading towards the diner. It was a bit breezy, and slightly chilly, but they kept warm by holding each other close, and snuggling into their hoodies.

They got to the diner, and drove home in Charlies car.

When they got home, everyone had gone to bed. They went to the bathroom, and Charlie squeezed Joeys toothpaste onto her toothbrush, something she couldn't have managed by herself, making them both laugh. Then they went to bed.

Charlie was working 10am until 6 pm on the Wednesday. So Charlie suggested, when they were cuddled up in bed, that the next day, they should go to the diner for lunch as usual. Joey wasn't too keen, but Charlie insisted. "You've got to face them all sometime hon. Best to get it out the way. Besides, you're a hero, you're not the one that needs to hide away."

"I think I'll stay in, have lunch at home thanks babe."

"Oh no you won't. I'll pick you up at 1pm, then we'll go together." Charlie insisted.

"Oh babe!!"

"Don't 'oh babe' me. I'll see you at 1pm. So, you'll have to get up when I do, and I'll help you get showered and dressed before I go to work. Then you'll have no excuses left."

"Oh Babe."

"No. It's sorted. We'll get up at 7.15 am. We'll get showered and dressed, then I'll do us brekkie. You'll have to read or watch videos or TV while I'm at work."

Joey sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk Charlie round. "OK then. 1 o'clock it is. Night babe." She said as she kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly.

"Do you need a painkiller now?"

"No. I'm fine babe. It doesn't hurt, it's just stiff."

"OK. Right, night then hon." Charlie kissed her back. "If you need anything in the night, if you're in pain, wake me up OK?"

"I'll be fine."

"Promise you'll wake me?" Charlie asked again.

"OK. I promise."


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

When the alarm went off at 7.15 am, Joey was spooning Charlie, but her embrace wasn't as tight as usual, as her left arm and shoulder were stiff. Instead of cuddling Charlie tightly, her arm was laying over Charlies waist.

Charlie leant over to switch the alarm to snooze. She moved around, to face Joey.

"Morning hon. How are you feeling today?" she asked softly.

Joey kept her eyes closed, and grunted, in her usual fashion, as she was still not awake. "Morning babe. Shoulder feels a bit stiff. But it'll pass in a day or so."

"Good. Well, I don't mean good it's stiff." Charlie giggled. "I mean good, nothing else is wrong." She leant forward and kissed Joey on the lips briefly.

Joey smiled, she still had her eyes closed. "That was nice." She said softly.

Charlie smiled and kissed her again. "Umm. Babe." Joey said, as she flickered her eyes open. She smiled again at Charlie. "Hello beautiful." She said softly.

"Hello sexy." Charlie said back.

"Not so sexy with this useless shoulder." Joey pouted.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Charlie, as she trailed her fingers along Joeys left arm, making them both tingle with the touch, giving Joey goose bumps.

They shared some long, tender kisses, before cuddling closer.

They got up when the alarm buzzed again, giggling and rushing into the shower before the rest of the household got up. Joey again had a plastic bag around her arm, to protect the elbow dressing. Charlie washed and dried Joey again, then moisturised and dressed her.

"Hey. You're looking good hon." Said Charlie appreciatively, as she helped Joey put her clothes on.

Charlie put her dressing gown on, and they went to get brekkie ready for the rest of the house.

VJ and Ruby came bounding into the kitchen, still excited about Joeys heroics.

Leah came in, smiling broadly at Joey. "Morning all." She said.

"Hi Leah."

"So, are you two coming in the diner today? Lunch will be on me."

"Yep." Confirmed Charlie. "We'll be there just gone 1pm."

Joey groaned.

They all had brekkie, and Charlie washed up, while the others went to school and work, and Joey watched her, for a while, while drinking another mug of coffee, before she took the mug to the sink, and wrapped her good arm around Charlie, while standing behind her.

"You know, I would offer to help, but, you know how it is." Joey chuckled.

"You can put away, when I've dried up. You're not getting away with it that easily." Charlie laughed, continuing with the washing up.

Joey stood behind Charlie, and nestled her head into Charlies neck, and nibbled her soft skin. "You know, you looked really cute at the hozzie, when you went all Little Miss Pink Cheeks again." Said Joey softly.

"I don't know about cute. I was embarrassed though." Charlie chuckled. "I'm sorry that Anna had to see my teeth marks on you hon."

Joey giggled. "Don't worry babe. Like I said before. I liked you branding me. Shows them I'm yours, and yours alone."

"Even so. I'm sorry I got so carried away." She cringed. "I won't hear the end of that from Georgie you know."

Joey chuckled again, and squeezed Charlie around the waist. "Umm, Zoe saw them too. She was helping Anna pull my shortie off me."

"Oh God Jo. I'm sorry." Charlie blushed again.

"Don't worry about it. She knows I'm yours for defo now doesn't she."

Charlie finished the washing up, Joey released her, and let her begin the drying up, while Joey put everything away.

Then Charlie got changed into her uniform, and got ready to leave for work. She hugged Joey goodbye at 9.30 am, leaving her watching TV while laying on the sofa with a book.

Meanwhile, Jack and Georgie took Colleens purse and the takings back to the diner, after they'd noted them down as evidence.

"Thank you Constables, much appreciated. Would you like a coffee, on the house of course?"

"No thanks Colleen. You take care now. Bye." Said Jack.

When Georgie and Jack got back to the station, Georgie couldn't resist taking the mickey out of Charlie. Anna had told her about the bites on Joeys shoulder, having obviously asked her to keep it to herself. She wondered if Charlie was going out to lunch, and poked her head round the door. "Me and Jack are going to the diner, fancy a bite of anything?" she suppressed a giggle.

Charlie looked up, scowling at Georgie, but not able to say anything because Jack was standing there too. "I'm going down with Joey at 1pm. Thanks anyway Watson."

"Not even a quick nibble of anything?" continued Georgie.

Charlie looked at her again. "No thank you Watson."

Georgie knew she better not say anything else. "OK. See you later then boss." She giggled as she left the station.

"What was all that about?" asked Jack.

"Nothing Jack. Nothing." Replied Georgie laughing.

Charlie picked up Joey, as promised at 1pm on the dot. "Come on hon. It'll be fine."

Joey uttered a loud sigh, as Charlie pulled the seatbelt around her. "I really don't feel up to it babe."

"Look, the sooner you get this over with, the better. Anyway, I want to see Colleens reaction to seeing you. It should be…erm…..interesting." she giggled.

As they arrived at the diner, Charlie took Joeys right hand in her left hand, and tugged her gently towards the doors. "You've got your uniform on babe."

Charlie merely smiled at Joey. "So." She said. This was the second time in two days that Charlie had held her hand in public while wearing her uniform. Joey couldn't quite take it in. She liked it, but she didn't want Charlie to get into trouble.

As they walked into the diner, everyone stopped talking, and watched them. Joey went a bit shy, and walked closer to Charlie, gripping her hand tightly. She thought that everyone was angry and disgusted that Charlie was holding her hand. "You'd better let my hand go. Don't want to get you in trouble." She whispered.

Charlie looked round at her. "Don't be silly hon. They're looking at you, not me."

Suddenly someone started clapping, and everyone else joined in. Joey went bright red, and Charlie grinned broadly, and nodded and said "thanks" to everyone, on Joeys behalf.

Charlie walked towards a free table in the corner, and they sat down. Colleen walked over.

"Good afternoon, Senior Constable. Good afternoon Joey." She said.

"Afternoon Colleen." Said Charlie.

"Hi." Said Joey, amazed that Colleen had actually acknowledged her.

"Erm, Joey….erm…I'd just like to thank you for helping out yesterday. It was very brave of you."

"That's OK Colleen." Joey said quietly.

"The little mongrel could have got away with all the takings, and my purse, if it wasn't for you."

Joey shrugged. "Anyone would have done the same."

"Well I don't think they would Joey. So thank you." Colleen smiled at Joey. "Now, what would you two like for lunch. Leah says that this is on her, and you're to feel free to push the boat out."

"That's really not necessary. But thanks anyway Colleen." Said Joey.

Joey ordered a large chocolate shake, scampi, baked beans and chips.

"Umm. Good idea hon. Easy for you to eat one handed."

Joey swiped at her playfully. "Hey, no need to take the pee."

Charlie laughed. "I wasn't and anyway, it'll save us cooking later." Charlie said. "Colleen, I'll have a diet coke and the same to eat as Joey. Thanks." She smiled at Colleen.

"No worries. Won't be long." She smiled at them both.

Charlie turned towards Joey. "Well, that was interesting. Colleen eating a bit of humble pie, from a raving lesbian no less." She laughed.

"Charlie!!" said Joey, looking around in case anyone heard her.

"Yes hon?" Charlie asked cheekily, pretending not to know what Joey was on about.

Joey looked at her and smiled broadly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh. I can think of lots of things." Said Charlie, raising her eyebrow.

Colleen brought out their drinks. "There you go Senior Constable. There you go Joey."

"Thanks." They both said.

Colleen brought out their food. "Enjoy. Any sauces or anything else?"

"No thanks." They replied.

They tucked in, and chatted while they ate. "See, that wasn't so bad was it."

"No. I guess not babe." replied Joey.

They finished their food, and Colleen collected the dirty plates, and empty glasses. "I guess I should be getting you back home, and get back to work hon."

"I guess. Thanks for making me come out today babe. I needed to get it over with. You were right."

"That's OK hon." Said Charlie, as she took Joeys hand in her own.

Just as they were about to leave, a guy came walking over to their table. "Hello. I'm Jerry Bridges, I'm a reporter from the Yabbie Creek weekly newspaper." He said holding out his hand. "I'd like to do an interview with you Miss Collins, about your assistance in the apprehension of the robber in here yesterday."

Joey looked at Charlie, who nodded at her and smiled, so Joey shook his hand. "Hi." She said shyly.

Charlie stayed while Jerry conducted the interview. He took the details down from Joey, and asked if he could take a photo. She reluctantly agreed.

He asked Charlie how she felt about Miss Collins apprehending the suspect. Charlie said, on a personal level, she was very proud of Miss Collins, she smiled at Joey as she said it, but, on a professional level, didn't recommend members of the public should take matters into their own hands, but rather call the police to deal with the problem.

Then Jerry thanked Joey, and the Senior Constable, and said the interview would be in Fridays paper.

Charlie then drove Joey home. She made sure she was settled, before going back to work. "I'll see you later hon. Have a good afternoon." She kissed Joey goodbye.

"Bye babe." Joey sighed. "And thanks." She smiled.


	153. Chapter 153

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates in the last few days. Work and the weekend took over for a while. I should be back on track soon!!_

_Hello S&L – This should be a surprise if you keep interested in this FF long enough to get this far!! So thanks for all your reviews!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 153

Just after Charlie left, the postman came round, with a parcel for Joey. She signed for it, intrigued to know what it was. She had to ask the guy to put it on the kitchen table, as she couldn't hold it in 1 hand.

After he'd gone, Joey got the scissors and began to cut away at the parcel tape.

After 10 minutes, she started to hack at the brown paper wrapping, frustrated that she wasn't making much headway.

After a further 5 minutes she finally managed to unwrap it. She opened the box that was inside, and giggled to herself when she saw her photo on the corner of "The Big Blue" surfing magazine, with "Joey returns" underneath. There was an envelope on top of the magazines, she took it out, and carefully opened it, taking out a small note from Tina and Tracey.

"Hi Joey, we thought you might like a few copies of this to hand around to your fans. Hope you and Charlie are keeping well, see you next week. Take care, Tina & Tracey."

Joy smiled at their thoughtfulness. She took out a magazine, and began to flick through it. The article on her return to the compos, was sensitively written by Tracey. Joey was thankful for that.

She took a couple of copies into their bedroom, and put them in her draw. She liked to keep souvenirs. Her mum used to cut out any article or photo of her in newspapers she was in, and she'd continued right up until she was killed last year.

She went back to the kitchen and managed to move the magazines, in 3 trips, from the kitchen table to the lounge. She didn't know what Tracey was thinking, sending 20 copies to her. Perhaps she thought her fan base had grown. She laughed.

She sat down on the sofa, and watched some afternoon TV, while she waited for Charlie to get back from work.

When VJ and Ruby came home from school, Joey was asleep on the sofa. They noticed the magazines on the dining room table. "Can we have a look Jo?" asked Ruby excitedly.

"Yeah. Of course." yawned Joey, sitting up and stretching.

"Hey, invalid. Would you like me to get you anything? Coffee, tea, sarnie?"

"Hey, enough of that name calling cheeky." Laughed Joey. "But yeah. I'd love a coffee please Rubes."

Ruby went and got them both a drink, while VJ took a magazine to his room to read.

"Here ya go Jo." She said, as she sat next to Joey on the sofa.

"Thanks Rubes." Smiled Joey.

Ruby started reading the article. When she finished, she smiled at Joey. "Well. This is very good Jo." She smiled again and hugged Joey. "Well done. Can I take a copy to school, to show everyone?" she asked proudly.

"Sure. If you like." Smiled Joey, very happy at Rubys hug. She resumed sipping on her coffee.

"Thanks." Ruby got up and went to her room, to start her homework. Joey lay back on the sofa again, still smiling to herself.

Charlie arrived home at 6pm. Joey had already dozed off again. Charlie moved slowly into the lounge, smiling when she saw her girlfriend asleep on the sofa. She knelt down on the floor, moved Joeys hair away from her face, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Evening honey." Said Charlie softly.

"Umm. Hi babe."

"Come on. Let's get Ruby some dinner, and us a snack, and then go out to the surf club for a drink. What do you say?"

"Another public appearance eh?"

"Yep. Why not?"

Joey smiled. "Sure. Just give me a minute to come too."

"OK hon." Charlie got up. "I'll get changed, and see Rubes. Won't be long."

They got Ruby and VJ a quick dinner, chicken thighs and veggies, before leaving them to it. Leah would be home any time soon, so there was no problem with the two of them being left on their own. VJ started playing computer games, while Ruby continued with her homework after dinner.

Charlie helped Joey put on a pair of faded black jeans, black Nike trainers, a beige short-sleeved t-shirt with a black skeleton face print on the front. She had her hair down, flowing over her shoulders. She put on some subtle make-up too, along with a few squirts of perfume to finish her look off.

Charlie had a quick shower, then put on high heels, black wool tights, and a short black skirt, along with a white loose blouse. She too had her hair down, flowing over her shoulders, she put on some subtle make-up, a few squirts of perfume, and picked up her black purse, ready to go to the surf club.

"Wow babe." Said Joey as she came back into their room and saw Charlies complete look. "You look sensational." Charlie smiled. Joey walked towards her and wrapped her right arm around her. She looked upwards, Charlie bent over and they kissed briefly, moaning slightly into each others mouths.

"No moaning about my outfit tonight then hon?" asked Charlie smiling.

"I told you that was a one off babe. I love you wearing your heels. You look amazing. It doesn't matter that you're taller than me when you're in them." Joey smiled back.

"Good." Said Charlie. "So, let's get going eh."

"Yep. I've ordered a taxi." Smiled Joey. "Should be here anytime now." She said, checking her watch. There was a knock on the door. "Just on queue." She said. "Right, can you put my sling on please."

"Sure." Charlie helped her on with it. Joey picked up her wallet, checking she'd got enough money in there for the evening, then they quickly rushed out to the taxi. Calling out to Ruby that they were off on the way out.

When they arrived at the surf club, they walked in hand in hand. "What would you like to drink babe?"

"White wine please hon."

"Right. You get us a table, I'll get the drinks."

"Can you manage with one hand?"

"Of course. No problem." Joey went to the bar and bought a bottle of white wine, asking for two glasses.

Alf served her, and said the drink was on the house, as a thank you for Joey helping get Colleens purse back.

"Honestly Alf. There's no need."

"Nonsense Joey. I won't hear anything about it. It's on the house. It was brave of you love. And I know Colleens a bit of a pain sometimes, but at the end of the day, she's my sister, so thank you love."

"You're welcome Alf." Joey smiled at him, taking the wine to the sofa Charlie had nabbed in the corner.

Charlie took the bottle out of Joeys left hand, and the two glasses out of Joeys right hand, putting them on the table. Joey sat down. Charlie poured the wine, handing Joey a glass.

"Cheers." they said, as they clinked glasses.

"Alf just gave me this on the house. For helping out Colleen. He insisted."

"Gee, that's good of him hon." Charlie looked over at the bar, Alf was looking their way, she raised her glass in the air, and mouthing 'cheers' to him. He nodded back, smiling.

They chatted as they drank, Charlie leaning onto Joeys right side slightly.

They finished the bottle, and Joey got up to get another. She asked Alf for another bottle, this time she insisted to Alf that she pay for it.

As she did so, Zoe walked into the surf club with May. Joey was surprised, but didn't say anything. Zoe noticed Joey, she thought she looked very attractive, even in a sling, she smiled to herself.

May looked at Joey and smirked. "Well well. If it isn't the lesbian hero of the hour."

Joey bit her tongue, not wanting a row in front of everyone. Alf heard what May said. "Steady on love, Joey was very brave yesterday."

"Huh." Said May. "She acted like a bloke. Running and tackling a robber. Whatever next." She stated.

Joey looked at her, and noticed Zoe standing beside May, looking embarrassed and ashamed by Mays words.

"Leave it May." Said Zoe quietly. "That's enough."

"You're not sticking up for a lesbian are you? Just because she invited you for a game of pool the other day."

"May don't. I was there. She stopped a robber. It was brave. Leave it." Zoe said, smiling weakly at Joey.

"Yeah, let it drop May." Said Alf, handing Joey the chilled bottle of white he'd just opened.

"It's a free country. I can say what I like." Said May loudly.

Joey handed Alf a 20 dollar bill, and waited on the change.

Charlie had seen Joey standing at the bar, and could see May talking, although she couldn't hear what she was saying. Things seemed to be getting agitated. Charlie sighed and got up, walking over to the bar. "Is there a problem here?" she sounded official.

Joey turned around. "No babe, no problem." Zoe glanced at Charlie, immediately spellbound by her beauty tonight.

"Good." She put her left arm around Joeys waist. "Let's get back to our drinks then." She turned them around and they walked back to the sofa. As they sat down, Charlie asked Joey. "What was May saying hon?"

"Oh. Just the usual, having a go at lesbians in general, and me in particular." She smiled.

"Bitch. I'll sort her out one of these days, mark my words." She glared at May.

"Forget about May. Let's just enjoy our evening babe." Joey smiled at her. Joey sat in the corner of the sofas. "Here." She patted her lap. Charlie smiled, and moved to sit on Joeys lap, her back leaning against the sofa to Joeys left. Charlie wrapped her right arm around Joeys shoulders. Careful not to hurt her left shoulder by leaning against it. Her left hand held her wine glass. Joey smiled at Charlie. Although she was unable to put her left arm around her, she loved having her sit in her lap, and at least she could rest her right arm on Charlies legs, while she held her wine glass.

Charlie smiled back at Joey, and they gazed into each others eyes. "How's the hero feeling now?"

"OK thank you. I'm feeling much better now my lovely girlfriend's sitting on my lap." She grinned. Charlie grinned back and leant over and kissed her. "Umm. Much, much better." Said Joey grinning broadly.

May was watching them from her bar stool. Zoe was trying not to. She was still attracted to both Charlie and Joey. The attraction she felt for Charlie was for obvious reasons. She was beautiful. Anyone would be more than happy to go out with or sleep with her. The attraction she felt for Joey was different. She had spent more time in Joeys company, and knew her slightly better. Joey was beautiful too, but she was also funny, sensitive, thoughtful, brave and impulsive. Her tattoos were sexy and intriguing. Zoe woud like to have a closer look at them for sure!!

However, they only seemed to have eyes for each other. But, she still couldn't help the nagging doubt that Charlie was having an affair with Georgie. In which case, she thought that she may actually have the chance of an affair with either Charlie or Joey too. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but if she was given the opportunity she wouldn't say no to either of them.

"My God, they like to flaunt it don't they." May said to Zoe.

Zoe sighed. "May, can we just leave them alone, and talk about our lessons, like we are meant to be?"

May replied. "Yeah. Of course. It's just the way they carry on. It's not right. It's dirty, it shouldn't be allowed."

May sighed. "Let's just talk about our lesson plans shall we?" Zoe wondered what May would say if she knew she was gay. She was bound to find out sometime. Then the proverbial really would hit the fan.

"Ok. You're right. Come on then."

They continued to discuss their future plans for their lessons. Both of them occasionally glancing at the couple in the corner, but for different reasons.

The surf club was filling up now. The jukebox now seemed to be on non-stop, and peoples laughs and chatter was echoing around the place.

Charlie and Joey continued to chat and giggle, snuggled up together on the sofa, sipping their wine.

Georgie and Anna then walked in. They were grabbing one drink on the way home from work. Georgie was still in her uniform, and Anna was in her blue work overalls.

May smirked at them as they walked to the bar. Georgie saw Charlie and Joey sitting in the corner. "Anna, go join the lovebirds." She laughed, nodding over towards the corner. "I'll bring the drinks over."

Anna looked over to where Georgie was looking. "Ok sweetie." She said smiling at the couple in front of her.

May made a comment to Zoe. "Oh God. It's a gay outing tonight." She laughed. Zoe looked embarrassed. Georgie just shrugged her shoulders at May, which wound her up even more.

Anna walked over to the sofa. "Hi guys. Mind if we join you for one drink?"

Charlie turned around and smiled. "No of course not Anna." Replied Charlie, moving her legs off the sofa, so Anna could sit down.

"How are you Jo, all OK bar your shoulder still?"

"Yep. I'm fine thanks Anna." Said Joey smiling.

Georgie joined them, with a glass of white wine for Anna, and a bottle of beer for herself.

"Hi guys." She smiled, as she sat down on the chair opposite them. She handed Anna her wine, winking at her as she did.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Well, May's a real barrel of laughs isn't she." Said Georgie.

"What did she say to you?" asked Joey.

"Just about it being a gay outing in here tonight." They all laughed. "Anyway, Jo. How are the teeth marks?" she questioned. Smiling wickedly at her friend.

Charlie glared at Georgie. "Georgie!! Quiet!!" she warned her. Looking around in case anyone else heard.

Georgie held her hands up, "OK Charlie." She chuckled. "I'll stop."

Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek. "They've almost vanished now." She said. "Praps I can do my best later, and we can give you cause to make some more tonight babe." She said, smiling suggestively, raising her eyebrow at Charlie.

"Hon!!" said a rather red Charlie. "Shush." Anna, Georgie and Joey all laughed. Charlie rolled her eyes, and giggled too.

They sat around chatting about Joeys party, the drink and food arrangements. Charlie asked Joey "Costume all ready hon? Did you get your shoes sorted?"

Joey looked at her. She knew Charlie was trying to trick her, and she found it amusing. "Yes babe. I managed to get a pair of pink flip-flops at last thanks." She sighed, trying not to laugh.

Charlie smiled. "Ah ha. Pink flip-flops eh? Are you going as Barbie girl?"

"Babe, as if I'm gonna fall for your questioning like that. I mean I know we're a bit tipsy but really."

Charlie pouted. "Oh." They all laughed at her.

Georgie and Anna finished their drinks and got up to head home. "Right, we're off for dinner. Night you two. See you soon." She said.

"I'll just pop to the loo on the way out Anna. Won't be a tick."

"Hold up Georgie. I could do with paying a visit." The place was very busy now, and Charlie had drunk almost a bottle of wine, so she was a bit tipsy too.

"I'll stay and keep Joey company until you get back then." Said Anna.

"Sure. Come on then." Georgie pulled Charlie up from Joeys lap, and they walked to the toilets.

Zoe watched them from her bar stool, noticing Georgie pull up Charlie, and go to the toilet with her.

Once again there was a queue, and Georgie waited outside the cubicles while Charlie finished her business. Then she saw her out the door, where Joey watched her walk back to the sofa.

Zoe noticed Joey keeping her eyes on the toilet door, like she did last time Zoe saw Georgie go to the toilet with Charlie. She saw her grin when Charlie came out. Charlie smiled back at her, walking over to her and then sat down on her lap again.

Zoe couldn't help think that Georgie and Charlie were having a fling. She'd seen them going to the toilet twice together now.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Every second." Joey giggled. Anna rolled her eyes, giggling too.

Georgie followed her out a couple of minutes later, then walked out the surf club with Anna, holding hands as they went. "Night guys."

"Night." They shouted back.

"Top up hon?"

"Why not. Then let's get a taxi home eh." Charlie emptied the last of wine in their glasses. "Thanks beautiful." Said Joey, nuzzling Charlies neck. Charlie giggled. "You're not meant to laugh at my foreplay babe." Giggled Joey.

Charlie giggled again. They finished their drinks and Joey called a taxi to take them home.


	154. Chapter 154

_Guys,_

_1818 – Thank you!!! Do you think I got away with it???_

_DNW, Funky – Zoe's gotta be like this, to make the FF a bit more interesting. Although in the real World, I agree, she's either very thick skinned, or just plain stupid!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 154

When they arrived home, they quietly went to the bathroom. Joey sat a giggling Charlie down on the loo, while she gently wiped off her make-up with a facial wipe moisturiser cloth.

"Keep still babe." Giggled Joey back. "And keep your eyes closed, or you'll get moisturiser in them."

"Yes mam." Giggled Charlie, sitting up straight and shutting her eyes lids tightly together.

Joey wiped off Charlies make-up, and then wiped her own off. "Come on then babe. Time for bed."

"Now you're talking." Charlie giggled.

"Good job you're not working until 10 am tomorrow babe. I think you may have a tiny hangover tomorrow."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah. Even so, I think we'll get you a glass of water on the way to bed." She helped Charlie stand up, and put her arms around her waist. She held her as they walked back to their bedroom.

Joey sat Charlie on the bed, and said "I'll just go get some water, you OK for 2 minutes?"

"Uh huh." Said Charlie, smiling broadly, like a little child.

Joey quickly ran to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and came back as quickly as she could to their room.

Charlie had kicked off her heels, and had started to take off her blouse.

"Drink this babe." Joey handed her the glass. Charlie drank it down in one go. And promptly burped, loudly. She looked shocked, then amused at Joey, and then giggled.

"Oops. Pardon me." She giggled.

"I should think so." Said Joey giggling back.

Joey took the glass and put it on her bedside table. Then she proceeded to help Charlie undress. She helped her get into her PJ's, and held the quilt up as she got in bed.

"Hurry up Jo." Charlie mumbled.

Joey then quickly took her own clothes off, well as quickly as she good with a dodgy left arm, leaving them at the side of their room, in case Charlie tripped over them if she got up during the night. She put Charlies clothes there too, and put her heels in the wardrobe.

She switched off the main light, locked their door, and snuggled into bed with Charlie, setting the alarm for 8.30 am, just in case Charlie needed a bit extra sleep. Charlie may have to miss breakfast with brekkie with Ruby.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, as she got under the quilt with her.

"I love you so much Jo." She whispered, slightly slurring her words.

"I love you too babe." Said a smiling Joey, as she wrapped her right arm around Charlie, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you Jo."

"I know babe."

"Ummm…" muttered Charlie, as she finally dropped off in Joeys embrace.

Joey smiled again, and whispered softly. "Night baby." to Charlie.

Joey woke up at 7.30 am, and carefully untangled herself from Charlie, as she put her dressing gown on and went into the kitchen to see Ruby.

"Hi Rubes. Charlies having a lie-in this morning, so can you sort yourself out, and accept her apology?"

"Sure Jo. Was Charlie impressed with the mag?"

"Umm, actually she hasn't seen it yet."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Because I left a copy under her pillow last night, with her PJ's, as a surprise. But she was a bit too tipsy when we came back last night to see it."

"Oh no, Jo!!" said Ruby sadly, shaking her head.

"It's OK Rubes." Said Joey smiling. "I'll put a copy on her tray with her brekkie when I take it in."

"I'm sure she'll be stoked Jo." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Rubes. I'll see you after school OK. I'll just pop back to bed."

"Sure. See you later."

Joey went back to bed, gently snuggling up to Charlie again. Charlie stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Joey nodded off herself again.

The alarm went off, and Joey switched it onto snooze. Charlie groaned. "What's the time hon?"

"8.30 babe."

"Oh God. Ruby. Brekkie." Charlie said, moving to get out of bed.

"It's OK, I saw Ruby and she was fine with you having a lie-in."

"Oh, thanks hon."

"How's the head?"

"OK actually."

"Good. Tell you what then. I'll get you brekkie, then we can have a shower together, before you go to work. What do you say?"

"I say, sounds good to me hon."

"Right, you stay right where you are. Did you need a tablet?"

"I guess a couple wouldn't hurt would they. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Won't be a tick." Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek and went to get their brekkie.

She came back with 2 plates of scrambled egg on toast, OJ's and coffees for them both. She handed Charlie the tray, taking a glass and coffee, and putting them on Charlies bedside table. Then she took a glass and coffee and put them on her bedside table, before getting back into bed.

"Tablets are on the tray babe."

"Thanks."

She took a plate and knife and fork off the tray, and promptly nearly dropped them on the bed, when Charlie uttered a loud shriek. "JOEY!!"

Joey turned her head sharply at Charlie. "What babe?" she asked startled, and slightly shocked at the scream.

"You're picture's on the front of this magazine." She shrieked excitedly.

"Oh God Charlie. You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" Joey sighed.

Charlie took her plate off the tray, so she could have a better look at the mag. She looked at the cover, then looked at Joey. Smiling like an excited school girl.

"Eat your brekkie first babe. It'll get cold." Said Joey tucking into hers.

Charlie put the mag on the bed, laying it on the bump made by her legs, leaving it the right way round, so she could see the photo of Joey on the front. She tucked into the scrambled egg on toast, looking round and smiling at Joey every now and then, when she wasn't looking at the photo on the magazine.

Joey grinned back at her, while she finished her brekkie. Then she put her plate on the floor, and lay on her side drinking her coffee, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie finished her brekkie, took her tablets, then lay down, facing Joey, and put the mag between them on the bed.

"Well, well, well." She smiled. "What have we got here then hon?" Charlie purred at Joey.

"Just a little article, care of Tracey and Tina. They sent me 20 mags yesterday in the post?"

"Yesterday? Why didn't you say?" asked Charlie sadly.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, so I put one under your pillow last night, with your PJ's." she giggled. "But unfortunately we got a bit tipsy and we didn't get the chance to have a look at it last night."

"Oh no." Charlie sighed. "Sorry."

"No probs babe. Look at it now instead." Joey smiled.

Charlie flicked through to the article, and read it out loud. She smiled as she read, and thought that Tracey had written the article very sensitively.

"Gee, that was great hon." Charlie smiled when she'd read it, and leant over and kissed Joey on the lips.

"Yeah, not bad eh. I'm quite pleased with it." She smiled back.

They cuddled for a while, before Joey reluctantly said that they ought to shower, and Charlie get to work.

When Charlie left, she took a couple of copies of the mag to work, to show Georgie, so she could have a copy for her and Anna, and to show her other colleagues about Joey.

Joey told her Ruby and VJ had taken a copy to school each too. "I think they think I'm famous." Joey shrugged.

"You are famous Jo." Charlie smiled. "And brave. See you later hon. And well done." Charlie kissed her goodbye.


	155. Chapter 155

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates, but busy at work…again!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 155

As soon as Charlie got to work, she asked Watson to come into her office.

"What's up boss?" asked Georgie.

Charlie was grinning broadly at Georgie, and handed her a copy of the magazine off her desk. "Look at this Georgie." she said proudly.

Georgie looked at the front cover and smiled. "Hey, I recognise this poser." She flicked through, until she came to Joeys article.

"Would you like a coffee while I let you read that?"

"Erm, sure. Thanks Charlie."

"Sit down then, you're making the place look untidy." Said Charlie laughing on the way out of her office. Georgie sat down and started reading.

She was very impressed. The article written by Tracey was very good, and very sensitive. Georgie was grateful for that.

Charlie came back in, handed Georgie a coffee, and sat down. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, smiling broadly at Georgie.

Georgie laughed at Charlies puffed out chest. "I think, that you're girlfriend is one hell of a catch boss. This article is great. Tracey's done a great job."

"Yeah she has, and yeah Joey is." she smiled smugly.

"So, you gonna show the guys out there as well?"

"Umm, I don't know Georgie."

"Well, if there was something like that about any of our other halves we'd share it with everyone." Georgie said.

"I guess I could. Do you think they'd be OK about it?" Charlie said chewing her lip.

"They all know you're gay….well….erm…..with Jo, so I don't see why not. They don't treat either of us any differently from any other colleague Charlie." Georgie stated.

"I guess I could then." She stood up, and picked up the magazine. "I've got another copy for you to take home to show Anna by the way. I'll give it you when you finish your shift OK?"

"Yep fine. Thanks. Anna will be pleased to."

"Right. Here I go." Charlie said looking at Georgie.

"It'll be fine Charlie." Georgie said, as she pushed Charlie out the office door.

"Erm, excuse me everyone." Charlie cleared her throat, as the 5 or 6 officers in the front reception area looked around at her. She went slightly pink, and smiled, somewhat weakly at them all. Georgie gave her a nudge. "Erm, I brought a magazine in for you all to have a look at, if you'd like to, it's erm….got an article about erm…Joey in it…if you'd erm…like to read it. I'll erm…leave it on the front desk." She said, walking over to the reception desk, and smiling as she placed it on there.

"Oh, thanks boss." Said Constable Fielding moving to pick up the magazine first. Fielding was a new recruit, and a keen surfer, and was impressed that his bosses girlfriend was a pro-surfer.

Charlie smiled at him. "That's OK Fielding. Just leave it back on the top, in case anyone else wants to take a look."

"Sure." He replied, already flicking through the pages.

Charlie walked back to her office, and Georgie poked her head round the door. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No Georgie, it wasn't. Thanks." She smiled.

In the meantime Joey had gone down the gym, to do some light exercises. She took the sling off, and concentrated on the bike and running machine, so she didn't have to use her left arm too much.

Her shoulder wasn't as stiff as it was yesterday, it would be fine for the compo at the weekend, she knew that it always took a few days to return to normal.

She had a light lunch at the diner, and then went to get her surfing gear from Sherlocks for the afternoon.

Ruby took a copy of the surfing mag to school, to show all her friends. All of them were impressed, apart from Annie. She was still under the impression that being gay was wrong, and she could not even be happy for Joey coming third in her competition, and having a photo printed, and an article written about her. Ruby was furious with her, but couldn't be bothered to argue at school, especially as all her other friends were well pleased for Joey.

Miles saw Nicole looking at the mag at lunch, and had a look through it himself. He told Ruby to tell Joey well done.

Zoe looked at it over Miles's shoulder, and picked up that there were some problems in Joeys past, which kept her out of action, and away from the Bay for a period of time. She decided to buy a copy of the mag later, to see what it said.

After school, Zoe went surfing. She saw Joey out catching a few waves, and said "hello" when they met out on the flatter water, past the breaking swell.

"Coffee?" Zoe shouted at Joey.

"Sure." She smiled. "Race you in." Zoe nodded, and they both glanced behind themselves, trying to catch the next wave. Joey was up and surfing before Zoe had looked round again. She looked good thought Zoe. She looked very good.

When Zoe got to the beach, Joey was already standing against her board, yawning, pretending to be have been there ages. Zoe thought it was cute. "Very funny. You're the expert don't forget." She laughed.

As they carried their boards up to the diner, Joey felt her shoulder hurting slightly. She'd put it through it's paces today, but was pleased that it had stood up to the exercise.

As she leant her board against the back of her car, she nearly dropped it. Zoe helped put it in the back of her car, then put hand on the small of her back, and began to gently stroke it. "Joey, I..erm…..I erm…."

"What are you doing?" asked Joey shocked at Zoes action.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Charlie was pleased that all the officers had looked at the magazine, and said they were pleased for Joey, and her of course.

Angelo came in to start his shift at 4pm. He saw the magazine laying on the counter, with Joeys picture on the front. He started seething. There was a mug of coffee on the side, so he knocked it over, pleased with himself as the hot liquid starting seeping in between all the shiny pages of the magazine.

"Rosetta, what are you doing?" shouted Watson. She'd seen him knock the mug over, and make no attempt to mop it up. As had a couple of other constables.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Accident that's all. Knocked a mug of coffee over."

Georgie walked behind the desk. She picked up the soaked magazine, looked at it sadly, and put it in the bin. She then quickly went to the toilets, to get paper towels to wipe down the rest of the spillage. As she returned she glared at the smirking Angelo.

"You bastard." She muttered.

Charlie left her office, hearing a slight commotion in reception. "What's happening out here?"

"Erm boss. Angelo's knocked over some coffee on Joeys mag. I'm afraid it's ruined. Sorry Charlie." She added without thinking she was in uniform, and should have said 'boss'.

Charlies face dropped. She glared at Angelo, who was still smirking. "Get out of my sight. Go out on patrol. I don't want to see you again today." She said sternly.

He left, with his tail slightly between his legs, but still had one up on his boss now. That made him happy.

Georgie followed Charlie back to her office. "Sorry Charlie. He did it on purpose you know. I saw him, so did a couple of the others. He's a shit Charlie. Don't waste time thinking about him. We can get another copy, no worries."

"Thanks Georgie." said a teary Charlie, wiping her eyes. "We've got 20 copies, so that's not a problem. I've got one for you and Anna here anyway." She gulped. "Why are some people so mean?"

"Cos they're shits, like him. That's why Charlie." Georgie gave Charlie a quick hug. "Coffee?"

Charlie nodded. "Please Georgie."

Charlie stayed in her office for the rest of her shift.

Now back at the car park at the diner.

"I was..erm..just…I was wondering how well, how long have you know Georgie?" Zoe asked, withdrawing her hand quickly.

"Five or six years. She's my best friend. Well, apart from Charlie. Why?"

"Erm, how long have you known Charlie?"

"Long enough." Said Joey. Not wanting to tell Zoe that they'd only known each other for just over 6 weeks. "Why?"

"I thought that, well it looks like, erm…"

"What Zoe?"

"Did you know that Charlie and Georgie are having an affair?" she said.

"What?"

"Well I thought..you..and..erm…I….could..get together too." She looked at Joey. "No strings." She said.

"What? No." Joey stared at Zoe. "I'm with Charlie."

"I…I….I..erm…thought you…erm… were both…..you……know…...seeing other people."

"What? No."

"Well, Charlie and Georgie…"

"What?" Joey repeated.

"Well, they're seeing each other. Aren't they?"

Joey just kept staring at her. She simply said. "I can assure you, there's nothing going on with Charlie and anyone but me."

"I'm….I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just thought that you two, well, were…erm…seeing other people too. Sorry." She smiled weakly.

"Well you thought wrong." Joey got into her car and left the diner. She had to get out of there before she said something she'd regret. She got on with, and liked Zoe. She was good company, and didn't want a misunderstanding to get in the way of their friendship. But for her to make a pass at Joey was beyond belief. Joey had to get out of there. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was furious. For Zoe to suggest that her best friend and her lover were at it together behind her back was unbelievable.

Joey took her gear back to Sherlocks, and then went home for a shower, before preparing dinner for everyone.

When Charlie left for home, she noticed a few copies of the magazine on the reception desk counter, and a few copies on the table by the reception chairs. She asked Constable Fielding about them.

"Oh, erm boss, we erm… all got together and bought a few copies for the place. To make sure everyone gets a chance to read it. Well, after Rosetta spilled coffee over your copy, we didn't want anyone here to miss out on seeing it." he smiled.

"Oh. Thank you Fielding. Much appreciated." She smiled at him. "Night."

"Night boss."

Charlie was quite overcome by the young constables and the other officers actions. It really was very thoughtful of them, and made her feel happy that they supported her and Joey, even if Angelo was being a shit.

She'd have to tell Joey about it, later tonight.

When Charlie got home, she cuddled Joey in the kitchen, and although Joey was her affectionate self, Charlie knew something was on her mind. "What's up hon?" she asked as she rested her head on Joeys shoulder from behind, nudging Joeys ear with her nose.

"Later babe." Joey said giggling at the tickling sensation. Not wishing to elaborate at the moment, she said. "Go and get changed babe. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Nothing I've done is it?" asked Charlie softly. Sure it wasn't, but just checking.

"No, of course not." Joey turned around to look at Charlie. "As if." She smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie kissed her back, and squeezed her bum, making Joey smile, before going to get changed.


	156. Chapter 156

_Guys,_

_I thought Zoe would wind you all up..…..here's Charlie's reaction, and the couples thoughts on the matter._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 156

After dinner, they went to their room, and lay on the bed together. Joey lay on her back, with her left hand straight alongside her body, but her right arm wrapped around Charlies waist, as Charlie lay on her side, against Joeys right side. Charlie leant on her left hand, propping herself up on her left elbow, with her right hand and arm resting on Joeys stomach.

"Sorry about this babe. It's not the ideal way to spend our last night together before my compo is it." Joey sighed.

"No it's not. But hopefully it won't take all night hon." Charlie giggled, looking at Joey with a cheeky grin.

Joey giggled back. "No. Hopefully not babe."

"Right, what's the problem then hon?" Charlie asked softly.

Joey slowly started to tell her what happened with Zoe, when she was loading her surfboard into the car.

Charlie interrupted. "She made a pass at you? After all she knows about us. And after you invited her and a 'friend' to your party. Cheeky bitch. Wait until I see her next." Charlie said very annoyed.

Joey nodded. "She did babe." Joey said quietly.

"Bitch. She's really taking the piss now hon. Trying it on with both of us." Charlie was seething. "What's she trying to do?" She clenched her fist on Joeys stomach.

"Hold up babe, there's more." Joey finished the story, about Zoe thinking Charlie was having an affair with Georgie, and ended by telling Charlie that she'd just driven out of the diner car park, rather than having a blazing row.

"OMG. I don't really know what else to say hon. I thought she was your friend. Well, our friend. And now she's making a pass at you, and thinks me and Georgie, well, I don't know what to say hon." Charlie said, angry and upset.

"I know. I don't know what to say or do either."

After a couple of minutes, while they both processed their thoughts, Charlie spoke.

"You could always tell her about me and 'toilet' situation if you like." Offered Charlie. "If she thinks that every time I go in there with someone other than you, I'm having a quickie."

"No. No. Definitely not. It's none of her business. It's private. Anyway why should we make excuses, or try to justify what we do?" Joey said defiantly. "We've done nothing wrong."

"Well, it might have helped avoid this situation if she knew already, mighten it." Suggested Charlie.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway. The major point is though, that she thought we would both be willing to see other people too, even though it should be obvious to her how much we're in love, and how much time we spend together." She huffed.

"Your point being?"

"Well who else is thinking that too?"

"Who cares? They can think what they like about us. We know the truth, and our friends and family know the truth. And that's all that matters."

"Babe, I care. I don't want people to think we're cheating on each other. I want them to know that we're serious about each other. I want them to know how much we love each other." She said sadly.

"People do know hon."

"Clearly not well enough." She said stropily. "I hate it that people think we're being unfaithful to each other. There's nothing further from my mind Charlie. I'd never be unfaithful to you."

"I know you wouldn't hon. Me neither. But, well, if people have got nothing better to do than speculate about us, then they must be living a very sad life." Charlie chuckled.

"Babe. I'm trying to be serious." Joey huffed.

"I'm sorry hon." Charlie said sincerely.

"What am I, well, what are we, going to do? Not only about Zoe, but about everyone else?"

"I don't know hon. But," she paused. "if you don't want to tell her the history about me and the toilets, maybe we should just do nothing. You've told her there's nothing going on. She's never gonna get anywhere with either of us, so that'll be her ultimate proof, if she really needs any more proof, after what we've already said to her. As for everyone else, well, speculating about our infidelity is something that most couples get I guess. The only way they're gonna believe we're not having affairs, is for them to get turned down by us."

"Umm. I guess. You could have a point. How will I react when I see her next though? What will I say?"

"Just wait and see what she says first hon."

"What about Sherlock. I think I ought to tell her and Anna what Zoe said. They're our friends. Sherlock's my best friend. Well, I mean you're my best friend, she's my longest friend." Joey smiled. "Besides she may make some comment or other to them. Then that would be awkward if they didn't know what she was on about."

"Yeah good idea hon. Why don't you ring her now?" suggested Charlie.

Joey rang Sherlock, while they were laying on the bed.

"Hey poser. What's up?" asked Georgie.

"You liked the mag then?" chuckled Joey.

"Yep. So does Anna. Thanks for giving us a copy. Sorry that that shit Angelo messed one up though."

"What do you mean, Angelo messed one up?" asked Joey, speaking on her mobile to Georgie, but now looking at Charlie on the bed.

"Oh. Erm, I think you'd better speak to Charlie about that." Georgie paused. "What did you ring for anyway?"

"Yeah, I will speak to Charlie about that." Said Joey, still looking at Charlie, who was mouthing 'sorry hon' to her.

Joey proceeded to tell her what Zoe had done and said. Georgie was cross, and thanked Joey for telling her. She told Joey she'd tell Anna too. They hung up.

"Feeling a bit better now hon?" Charlie asked tenderly.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks babe, good idea." She paused. "I still don't know what to do about Zoe though."

"Just do nothing hon. It's not our fault or problem she's got the wrong end of the stick is it."

"I guess not."

"I'm sure she'll be suitably embarrassed enough next time she sees you, well us, anyway."

"Anyway. What's all this about Angelo?" asked Joey looking at Charlie.

"Yeah hon. I was gonna tell you tonight, but I didn't want to ruin dinner, and then you wanted to talk, so I put it on the backburner for a bit."

"No probs babe." Smiled Joey.

Charlie proceeded to tell Joey what happened. "The shit did it on purpose, Georgie and a couple of the other Constables saw him. I was so mad hon."

"It's OK babe. No harm done. It was only a bit of paper after all." Said Joey pulling Charlie towards her and kissing on the top of her head.

"I got upset as well." She gulped. "How could he do that? It's so spiteful."

"Don't worry about it babe." Said Joey softly. "We've got other copies if you want them." Joey rubbed Charlie gently up and down on her back, comforting her.

"I stayed in my office for the rest of my shift. I couldn't face anyone. I thought I'd cry in front of them. Stupid I know." She sighed.

"Ahh, babe." Joey said softly, and squeezed Charlie slightly. "It's not stupid. It's quite cute of you, feeling like that about my article. I'm honoured." She smiled.

Charlie smiled up at Joey. "When I left, the other constables had clubbed together to buy more copies for the station. They'd left them on reception desk, and on the table."

"That's really lovely of them babe." Joey smiled happily. "You see, you've got nothing to worry about. Your guys think you're great!!" she smiled.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Yeah, it was really lovely of them." She smiled shyly at Joey. "Really lovely."

After a few moments silence Joey continued. "Anyway, back to Zoe babe."

"Do we have to?"

Joey nodded. "Yes babe." She sighed. "You know I'd never be unfaithful to you Charlie. I love you. I wouldn't risk losing you for anything. Especially over a stupid fling or quickie, not with anyone. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I know you wouldn't hon. Neither would I. I love you. You're the only one I want too." She smiled.

"We've got something really special, I don't want to lose you babe." Joey sighed, as she moved her left hand from her side, and took Charlies right hand in it, entwining their fingers, and resting them on her stomach. "I don't even look at anyone else like that now babe. I mean, why would I when I've got you?" she smiled.

"I know hon. I feel the same. No one will mess it up. Don't worry. We've gotten through Liz together, and that was before we'd got to know each other so well, or lived together. And she was a psycho. We'll get by Zoe, don't worry hon. It's a misunderstanding I'm sure."

"Yeah. Liz was a psycho in the end wasn't she." Joey agreed. "And you're right. We know each other so much better now as well. Which makes us even more solid."

"And we're telling each other stuff like what's happening with Zoe, and talking about things, being open, so we're not gonna get tripped up by her. Don't worry hon. Like you say, we're solid. We're more than solid." Charlie smiled.

Joey nodded, and smiled back. "Yeah. We are." She was happy she'd opened up to Charlie again. It felt good to talk to her lover about these things. It helped her sort her head out.

Charlie leant further onto Joey, and they cuddled each other. "Let's just cuddle up for a bit hon."

Joey kissed her on the top of her head, as Charlie lay her head on Joeys right shoulder.

They lay cuddled up together for several minutes. Joey began running the fingers of her right hand slowly through Charlies hair. She loved the softness of it. She loved stroking it.

"Do you fancy watching a DVD in bed babe?" she whispered.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. I'm all comfy here now." Charlie sighed.

"Would you like a drink then babe? Hot, cold or alcoholic?"

"Umm, glass of white wine I think. What about you?"

"Wine sounds good." Joey smiled.

"What DVD shall we watch?"

"Don't mind. How about a romantic comedy type?"

"OK. What about 'Pretty Woman'?" suggested Charlie eagerly.

"Go on then." Joey laughed. "You get the DVD, I'll get the wine." They got off the bed, and went off to perform their tasks.

Joey came back with a bottle of opened chilled white wine, and 2 glasses, Charlie had already put the TV on and the DVD in the player.

Joey put the bottle and glasses on the bedside table, shut and locked their door. Charlie put the lamp on, and switched the main light off. They watched each other getting undressed, both taking their time, teasing each other slightly, smiling and licking their lips as they did so. They put their PJ's on, and put the big pillows at the top of the bed, getting under the quilt together. Joey handed Charlie a glass of wine, and Charlie pressed play. They leant back, and slightly against each other, and enjoyed the film together.


	157. Chapter 157

_Guys,_

_Happy Valentines Day everyone!! I hope you all had a lovely day!!_

_Here's a little something for you to celebrate with……enjoy…_

_1818 – Joeys compo's in Perth (well Margarets River – thanks for the tip!!) you'll have to wait until chapter 160 to see if Charlie goes or not tho'. Sorry. lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 157

When the film had finished, Charlie switched the TV and DVD player off. She leant forward and put her hands on the bed, either side of Joey. "Well, that was a very pleasant evening in the end hon. We even managed to stay awake for long enough to watch the film."

"Umm, it sure was babe." Replied Joey looking up.

"And it's not over yet." Charlie smiled at Joey.

"It isn't?" Joey replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Nope." Smiled Charlie. "We've got to make up for not seeing each other this weekend." She pouted, curling her bottom lip. She whispered softly. "I'm gonna miss you hon."

"I'm gonna miss you too babe. But we'll be fine. It's not even 4 days apart babe." Joey smiled.

"But it's 4 nights. Don't forget the nights hon." Charlie sighed.

"How can I possibly forget them babe?" Joey said nudging her nose into Charlie neck.

Charlie gently pushed Joey down onto her back on their bed, and leaning forward, she held her body over Joeys.

Her hair tickled Joeys face as she leant over. Joey smiled up at her, and cupped Charlies face with both her hands, pulling it gently down towards her, as she lifted her head up slightly, eager to kiss her girlfriends full soft rosy lips.

Charlie smiled into the kiss, and gently lowered her body onto Joeys. Joey spread her legs apart, so Charlie could lie between them.

"Umm." Moaned Joey. She removed her hands from Charlies face, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Their kiss was slow and tender, loving and delicate. Joeys hands moved under Charlies PJ's top, and she started gently stroking the warm soft skin of her lower back. Charlie moaned into their kiss, loving the effect of Joeys gentle caressing. Charlie shifted herself up onto her left elbow, and lifted her body slightly off Joeys, so she could begin to massage Joeys left breast with her right hand.

She slipped her hand under Joeys PJ's, moving it slowly upwards over Joeys taut soft stomach, up over her rib cage, towards her breast. She slowly moved her hand over Joeys warm soft breast, and immediately felt the erect nipple under her palm, making her feel full of wonder for the effect she was causing. "God Joey." She murmured against Joeys lips. "You're nipple is so hard already." She began to rub her thumb over it, backwards and forwards, making Joey arch her back at the feeling.

They kept their kissing going. Slowly sucking each others lips in turn, and then letting their tongues play gently with each other.

Joey moved her left hand down Charlies bottoms, squeezing and massaging her bum cheek, scraping her nails gently over it, making Charlie squirm under her touch. She moved her right hand to the front of Charlie, and slowly moved it upwards, caressing the soft skin as she went. She reached Charlies breast and gently squeezed it. Charlie gasped at the touch. Then Joey ran her palm over the nipple, loving the feel of the erect bud against her skin.

"God Charlie, you feel fantastic." She moaned.

Charlie broke off from their kissing, and lifted herself slightly higher off Joey. She began to pull up Joeys top, eager to see the hard peaks for herself, and capture them in her mouth. She moved her gaze slowly from Joeys eyes to her breasts, licking her lips in anticipation of what she was about to do. Charlie grinned and glanced up at Joey. "You're beautiful hon." She said as she kissed Joey on the lips once more before bending down to suck and tease Joeys nipples.

"God Charlie." Joey moaned and squirmed at the flicking and sucking.

Charlie paid several minutes attention to Joeys breasts and nipples, before sitting up to pull Joeys PJ top off completely. Joey sat up to make it easier to pull off. When her top was off, she pulled Charlies off too. She gazed in awe of her lovers breasts, eagerly taking a pert bud in her mouth, and gently sucking it, while gently pinching the other nipple. Charlie gasped as Joeys warm mouth encased her hard nipple, and began to suck. The sensations that stirred up inside of her, sending warm pulses of wanton desire through the very depths of her body.

Joey pushed Charlie down onto her back, never letting her nipple out of her mouth. When Charlie was lying flat on the bed, Joey began flicking the nipple with her tongue, and then nibbled it tenderly. Charlie gasped, the stirrings within her pulsing through her veins, throbbing in the depths of her womanhood. "God Joey." She croaked, arching her back towards Joeys mouth.

Joey released her nipple, and began kissing and nibbling Charlie down her stomach. When she got to the PJ bottoms, she sat up and began to pull them down. Charlie put her feet on the bed and lifted her bum, so Joey could pull them down. Joey chucked the bottoms on the floor, then took off her own bottoms, chucking them on the floor too. She smiled at Charlie as she resumed placing delicate kisses on Charlies stomach. Charlie giggled and squirmed under the tickling she got from Joeys lips.

Joey moved her lips lower, while running her hands up and down Charlies outer thigh. She got up off the bed, and smiled at Charlie as she took her hand and carefully pulled her towards the bottom of the bed. "Come down here beautiful." She said.

She knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, and gently pushed Charlies legs apart. She ran her lips up Charlies right inner thigh, while running her right hand up Charlies left inner thigh. Then she swapped sides, running her lips up Charlies left inner thigh while running her left hand up Charlies right inner thigh. Joey smiled as she repeated the action, again and again. Charlie moaned and groaned and squirmed under the attention. She couldn't wait any longer. "Joey please." She croaked. "Touch me. Please." She begged.

Joey smiled, and this time moved her lips further up Charlies thigh, kissing her along her bikini line before moving downwards, she looked up as she tenderly ran her tongue over Charlies clit. Charlie closed her eyes, groaned, arched her back, then flickered her eyelids when she felt Joeys warm soft tongue touch her. She gripped the sheets with both hands. "Aarrgghh." She muttered. "Joey. God. Aarrgghh."

Joey moved her tongue around Charlies clit, circling it, then she flicked it gently, rubbing it time and time again. Charlie lifted her hips upwards, towards Joeys lips, unable to keep still, she struggled to keep her breathing steady. She gripped the sheets tighter, her knuckles going white.

Joey then began licking Charlies slit up and down, relishing in the warm sweet juices she encountered. She paused briefly, lifting her head up to look at Charlie. "Charlie?" she asked. Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Joey. Charlies eyes were bulging, glistening bright blue orbs at her.

"Hon?" she gasped.

Joey smiled back at her, with her big brown eyes twinkling at her lover. "Do you want me?" She whispered.

Charlie giggled at their little game, grinned at Joey, then bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Yes hon." She gasped. "I want you now."

Joey smiled and winked at her, and resumed her attention to between Charlies legs. She slowly pushed two fingers into Charlie at the same time as resuming her licking of her slit. Charlie gasped and whimpered in pleasure, as she arched her back, moving her head from side to side. Charlies curled her toes too, as Joeys actions sent waves of pleasure through her body, emanating from her core.

Joeys strokes were slow and deliberate, she was determined to bring Charlie to orgasm slowly, making her pleasure last as long as she could. She withdrew her fingers, and replaced them with her tongue. Charlies body rocked with the sensation. She trembled under Joeys attention, whimpered with pleasure, as Joeys warm tongue entered and stroked her inside her haven. "God. Jo. Hon." She whimpered. "That's…that's..God…."

Joey took Charlies right hand in her left, uncurling her fingers from the sheets. She entwined their fingers, as Charlie held her hand tightly. Joey used her right hand to continue to pleasure Charlie, by rubbing along her clit, and gently rubbing her swelling sensitive clit.

Joey once again swapped the positions of her tongue and fingers, now, having built Charlie up, she needed to bring Charlie to the final climax.

She began circling and rubbing Charlies clit with her tongue, and began slowly and deliberately pushing her fingers in and out of Charlie. She pushed upwards and forwards as she withdrew, rubbing Charlies G-spot.

Charlie began to tremble under Joeys attention. "Jo…I'm…almost….cuming.." She bit her lip, as she felt the warmth begin to spread for her centre.

She whimpered and moaned, and squeezed Joeys hand tighter. "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH." She screamed.

Joey continued her movements, while trying to steady Charlie on the bed. She was writhing around, the passion of the orgasm about the burst out of her. She gripped Joeys left hand tightly with her right hand.

"GGGGGOOOODDDD. JJJJJJOOOOOEEEEYYYY." She screamed. "AAAARRGGGHHH." Her panting continued. "AAARRGGHH." Then "AARRGGHH. AARRGGHH."

Her body spasmed wildly, she tightly clenched Joeys fingers within her, her juices flowed, and her clit swelled, throbbed and ached with Joeys touch. She struggled to regain her breathing, and to stop her muscle contractions. She was on such a high. She was tingling all over, her skin, her clit, her haven, all now ultra sensitive.

She slowly came to rest, her breathing heavy and deep. Joey had stopped tonguing Charlie, and now slowly withdrew her fingers. She stood up, her left hand still holding Charlies right. She looked down at Charlie, with wild desire in her eyes. She was so beautiful, and now, with that just after orgasm look still going on, she was even more so. "Hey. Beautiful." said Joey.

Charlie slowly flickered her eyes open. She was still recovering. Her smile grew wider, as she looked up with fiery big blue eyes at Joey. "Hey beautiful yourself." She said huskily.

Joey released Charlies hand, and climbed on the bed. She hovered over Charlie on all fours. She wiped her hand over Charlies erect nipples, and smiled at her before she bent her head down to suck and lick her nipples. When all the juices had been lapped up, she gently lowered herself on top of Charlie. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, loving the feeling of their naked bodies pressed close against each other. They kissed, tenderly, and then they buried their heads into each others necks. Joey licked and nibbled Charlies soft skin. They felt each others warm breath tickling their skin, and it comforted them.

"God Jo. What have you done to me?" Giggled Charlie.

"Well, if you don't know, then I'm not gonna tell you." She giggled back.

"God Jo. I love you so much hon." Charlie sighed, squeezing Joey tightly.

"I love you too babe." Joey replied softly. She lifted her head, looking at Charlie, and captured her lips with her own again. Charlie could taste and smell herself on Joey again. They kissed slowly and tenderly, their desires beginning to stir again. She rolled Joey over, and lay on top of her. Their kissing intensified again, their tongues already seeking, and being allowed, entry into each others mouths. Charlie moved her lips down Joeys chin, onto her neck, where she nibbled and sucked her soft skin. She continued downwards, nibbling and sucking Joeys breasts and nipples. She flicked and played with the hard peaks, making Joey squirm and groan at the pleasure she was receiving.

After several minutes, Charlie moved down Joeys body, she knelt on the floor, and gently pushed Joeys leg apart. She nibbled her way up Joeys inner right leg, then licked and nibbled 'baby Joey'. Joey gasped and squirmed.

"Baby Joey OK today?" she asked huskily.

"Uh huh." Replied Joey.

Charlie then moved her lips down, and encased Joeys clit with her mouth.

"God babe." Gasped Joey.

Charlie gently rubbed her tongue over Joeys nub, and Joey gasped again, clenching her muscles and fists amid the pleasure stirring within her.

Charlie was exciting hersef too, she was really turned on, having Joeys swollen nub in her mouth, and feeling the effect on Joey, as it throbbed and pulsated against her tongue.

She moved her fingers into Joey, gently pushing them into her awaiting wetness. Joey again clenched her buttocks together, and pushed her hips up, at the thrill she got from feeling Charlie inside her. "God….babe.…" she whispered.

Charlie slowly moved her fingers in and out of Joey, trying to repeat the actions Joey had performed on her. She wanted Joey to feel as great, as Joey had made her feel. She moved her tongue up and down Joeys moist slit, her tongue gliding through Joeys juices. She loved the taste of Joey, she loved that she could make her this wet.

Charlie withdrew her fingers, and pushed her tongue into Joey. She pushed in as deep as she could, the sensations she was feeling and tasting causing a deep longing inside of her. She ran her fingers up Joeys slit and over and over her clit at the same time. She slowly built Joey up to the pinnacle she wanted for her. As she felt Joey begin to tense, she swapped her fingers and tongues positions around. She needed to make a final effort with her fingers to push Joey over the edge. She continued to pleasure Joey, until Joey tensed further under her attention.

"God, babe, I'm cuming." Shrieked Joey. The warmth erupted from her centre, and rushed throughout her whole body, making her flush from head to toe.

Her back arched, her muscles clenched, she thrashed her head backwards and forwards on the bed, clenching her teeth and gripping the sheets tightly. "." She shrieked.

"GGGGOOOODDDD!!" she continued. She trapped Charlies fingers within her, and Charlie felt her clit throb and swell in her mouth, the feeling absolutely amazing her. "AAARRRGGGHHH." Joey shrieked again. "AAARRGGHH."

As Joeys spasming came to a rest, and her breathing steadied, Charlie withdrew her fingers and took her lips from her clit. She crawled on all fours up the bed, grinning at Joey as she did so. She lay down against Joeys right side. She gently did 'Joeys thing', and wiped her hand over Joeys breasts and nipples. She smiled at Joey, and leant forward to lick the juices off Joey, and play with the nipples as she did so. When she'd finished, she moved her head upwards, grinning broadly at Joey, as she captured Joeys lips with her own.

Joey moved her left hand to behind Charlies head, pulling her closer. Now it was Joeys turn to taste and smell herself on Charlie. Their scents now mingling with each other, as they slowly and tenderly kissed.

They stopped their kissing, and Charlie sat backwards, propping herself on her left elbow, grinning at Joey. She rested her right hand on Joeys stomach, gently stroking her skin.

"You taste so good hon." Said Charlie slightly shyly.

"So do you babe. So do you." Said a flushed Joey, grinning broadly back at Charlie. Then she added. "Wow babe."

"You like?" asked Charlie giggling.

"Uh huh." Giggled Joey.

"Come here." She said softly, pulling Charlie down, so Charlies head was resting on her chest. "I love you babe. And I'm gonna miss you so much this weekend." She said emotionally. She kissed Charlie on the top of her head.

"I love you too. And I'm gonna miss you too hon." Charlie gulped. "I can't wait until you come back to me on Tuesday." She said softly. She kissed Joeys stomach, before resting her head on Joeys chest again.

Joey gently stroked Charlies back, as Charlie continued to stroke Joeys stomach. They both sighed deeply, as they recovered from their lovemaking.

After a few minutes Joey said "Babe, let's move up the bed and get under the quilt shall we."

"Sure hon." They shuffled up, and pulled the quilt over themselves. Charlie set the alarm for 7.25 am, and they switched off the light. She went back to lying against Joey, who was on her back. They kissed tenderly again, and cuddled up together.

"So. You gonna get up when I do?"

"Yep I will. Gotta finish packing." Joey sighed. Most of her stuff was ready to go at Georgies, she needed a few bits from here, but she needed to get her hand luggage together here.

"We gonna meet up for lunch before you go?" asked Charlie emotionally.

"Of course babe. I'll see you in the diner at 1pm." She replied.

"What time will you leave for the airport?"

"Erm, no later than 3pm I guess." She sighed.

"And what time will you be back Tuesday hon?"

"It'll more likely be the early hours of Wednesday babe."

"Oh."

"We'll be fine babe." She tried to convince Charlie, even though she wasn't convinced herself. She put her hand under Charlies chin, and lifted her head, and she kissed her tenderly. "We'll be fine babe." She repeated.

"Yeah, we will." Charlie smiled weakly, before resting her head back on Joeys right shoulder.

"Night babe. Love you." Joey sighed. She was leaving for 4 days tomorrow, and she was going to find it very hard to leave her girlfriend. They had hardly been apart since they got together. And they could do without being apart right now. It was bad timing from a Zoe point of view.

"Night hon. Love you too." Charlie sighed. Joey was leaving tomorrow, and wouldn't be back until Tuesday night or most probably Wednesday morning. She was going to miss her so much. To try and get through the next few days, Charlie had volunteered to do overtime all weekend, hoping she could keep her mind off missing Joey, and make the time pass quicker before she saw her again.


	158. Chapter 158

_Guys,_

_Glad you all liked the Valentines Day chapter!!_

_Well, here's a bit more drama for the girls to deal with today……_

_S&L – hope you get this far….ha ha!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 158

The alarm woke them up at 7.25 am, and Joey was spooning Charlie, her arm wrapped around Charlies waist, pulling her in tight, her warm breathe tickling Charlies skin.

"Hon, the alarm." Charlie whispered. Joey sighed and loosened her grip, so Charlie could switch the alarm to snooze. Charlie snuggled backwards into Joey again. "Morning hon."

"Ummmm." Joey managed.

Charlie giggled, and shuffled back further against Joey. "Morning hon."

"Umm, babe." Joey said softly. "Nice." Loving the feeling of her girlfriends warm naked body pressed against her.

Charlie giggled again. "You've got to get up too now hon."

"I know babe." She sighed. "I will do when it goes off again."

Charlie giggled. They lay there for 5 more minutes, in comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts on the next 4 days, just enjoying the last few minutes of their time together, before they joined the rest of the World.

The alarm went off again. They both sighed, and Charlie reached over to switch it off. She turned to face Joey. "I guess we ought to move then hon." They embraced and kissed slowly, several times, before releasing each other and rolling out of bed.

They joined Ruby, Lean and VJ in the kitchen for brekkie. When Ruby left for school she hugged Joey, and wished her good luck. "Thanks Rubes." Joey said. Then she whispered "keep an eye on your sister for me please Rubes." Ruby looked up at her and nodded and smiled, to indicate that she would. Joey smiled back.

Charlie and Joey then shared a long shower together, trying to touch and remember every inch of each other, so they could get through the next few days without each other.

Charlie left for work at 9.30 am, leaving Joey sorting out a few more bits to take with her to Perth. As they were meeting at the diner at 1pm for lunch, Charlie tried not to think past then, when she would say goodbye to Joey.

When Joey finished her packing, she took it all to Georgies, where her surfing gear was already packed and waiting. She left all her stuff there, as she was going to pick it up after lunch with Charlie, before heading for Sydney airport for her flight. She popped to Yabbie Creek, to get a load of cash from the bank to take with her, just in case she needed any, and to pick up the documents she needed from her travel agent.

She popped into the diner for a mid-morning coffee and cake, on the way back. The Yabbie Creek Friday newspaper had come out, so she picked up one of the copies from the magazine rack, to read while she sat there.

She began to read the article about herself, but had to stop, being astonished and shocked by what she had read. She got up, without finishing her coffee or cake, taking the paper with her.

Leah came out, and wondered where Joey had rushed off to. She picked up another copy of the paper, and began to read the article. Then she realised what the problem was. She took the other copies off the rack, throwing them all in the bin, before anyone else could read them.

Joey jumped into her car and sped off to the police station. When she arrived, she walked in, nodding at the officer on the front desk, and headed for Charlies office. She knocked on the closed door, going in when Charlie said "Come in."

"Babe….." Joey began.

"Oh, hi hon. Nice surprise." Charlie smiled as she interrupted Joey.

"Babe." Joey began again. "You need to come home with me now. I've got to show you something."

"Ooh. Show me now hon." Charlie said suggestively.

"No babe. Please. It's important. You've got to come now." Joey seemed quite agitated, so Charlie picked up her bag, and left the office. She told her colleague on the desk that she was going out for an early lunch.

As they walked to Joeys car, Charlie asked her what was the matter. "When we get home babe." Joey replied. She opened the passenger door of her car for Charlie to get into, then drove them home.

Joey dragged Charlie into the kitchen, making her sit down, before placing the paper in front of her on the table.

Charlie read the headline out loud. "Local surfer catches more than a wave." She smiled up at Joey. Charlie looked puzzled, as Joey looked anxious and upset. The Yabbie Creek News had printed the article and a photo of Joey, with her arm in a sling.

"I'm so sorry babe." Joey whispered.

Charlie turned her attention back to the paper.

"_Joey Collins, a wealthy local pro surfer and businesswoman, was a have-a-go hero following a robbery at The Diner in Summer Bay on Tuesday. She apprehended the thief, by rugby tackling him on the beach, after he ran out of the diner with the days takings and a waitresses purse."_

Charlie looked up and smiled at Joey, before continuing.

"_The pro surfer, who suffered immense personal tragedy last year, when her entire family was murdered by an ex-coach, had only just returned to Summer Bay, for her families memorial service." _

Charlie glanced up at Joey sorrowfully.

"_Since Joeys return, she has been spending a lot of time in the company of Senior Constable Charlie Buckton. When questioned about her partners actions, the Senior Constable said "on a personal level, I'm very proud of Joey, but, on a professional level, I don't recommend members of the public should take matters into their own hands, but rather call the police to deal with the problem.""_

Charlie glanced up at Joey smiling broadly.

"_Joey is no stranger to apprehending criminals. This is the second time in a month that she has had a hand in an arrest, having assisted in the arrests of two suspects, following the serious sexual assault on the aforementioned Senior Constable in the toilets of The Stratosphere nightclub in Yabbie Creek, a Source at the Police Station confirmed."_

"OMG." Whispered Charlie, staring at the paper.

Joey moved to hug Charlie, saying "I'm so sorry babe." She was devastated for Charlie. To have her 'outed' so publicly must be a terrible shock, but also having the assault incident in the paper must be devastating too.

Charlie pushed Joey away. "Don't." she said. "Leave me alone."

"Babe. Please." Said Joey, as she tried to hug Charlie again.

"Oh God. How could they?" Charlie sobbed onto the paper, scrunching it up in her hands.

"I'm so sorry babe. It's all my fault." Joey said, trying again to hug Charlie.

"Don't Jo." Said Charlie firmly.

Charlie got up from the table, and walked towards their bedroom. Joey followed her. "Go away Jo." Charlie shouted. "I want to be on my own." She said as she shut and locked the door.

Joey tried again. Her voice sounding anguished, as she begged Charlie. "Please babe. Let me in."

"Leave me alone Jo." Charlie shouted.

Joey stood outside the door, not knowing what to do. If she'd kept a low profile, and not chased the robber, there wouldn't have been an article on her and then there wouldn't have been any mention of Charlie printed either.

Now everyone knew Charlie was gay, or at least going out with her, and they all knew she been sexually assaulted. God!! What a terrible mess!! What shall I do?

She knocked on the door gently again. "Go away Jo. I shan't tell you again. I need to be on my own."

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Joey whispered through the door. She took a deep breath, and walked out the house, and took her car for a drive. She didn't know where she was going to, she just needed some fresh air.

Charlie continued to sob into her pillow, now everyone knew she'd been assaulted. The article made it sound like she'd been raped. As she lay there, she heard Joeys car start, and her drive away. That made Charlie cry even more into her pillow. Why had she been so awful to Jo? She didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault. Now she'd sent her packing, and who knew when she'd be back. She might not see her before she left for Perth now. God!! What a terrible mess!!


	159. Chapter 159

_Guys,_

_I agree guys, it's not good at all!! Plus, Charlie doesn't need to be taking it out on poor Joey…so…let's see what happens in todays update..…._

_Paulinemcc – of course I've got some chapters ahead already written!! :-) I managed to catch up a bit at the weekend!! Hope you're happy with this update!!_

_WatsonFan – we'll have to wait and see if we ever find out who the 'source' was. But of course, even though the finger may be pointed in a certain direction, it may never be proved :-(_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 159

Joey drove to Blue Ocean point. She phoned Georgie. She let her know what had happened, and told her she didn't know if Charlie would be back at work, or call in herself. She asked Georgie to tell Charlies boss, she may need the afternoon off. Georgie was quite concerned, about both Charlie and Joey.

"How are you Jo?" Jo sounded very emotional on the phone to her, Georgie was worried how she'd get on surfing in Perth, if she had a major fallout with Charlie.

"I'm fine Sherlock. I'm fine." She said quietly.

Georgie knew she wasn't, as Jo had told her Charlie had told her to leave her alone. "Ring me later will you? To let me know how things are. OK?" Georgie was very concerned, for both her friends.

"Sure. Thanks. Bye."

Joey left her car in the car park, and walked up to the top of the cliff. She sat down, crossed her legs, and sobbed into her hands.

She sat there crying and thinking, hoping with all her heart that Charlie didn't blame her for the article. She felt really guilty though. If she hadn't have tackled the robber, or agreed to the interview, there would have been no article, and Charlies personal life wouldn't be plastered all over the front page, for all to read and know about.

Given time, she was sure that Charlie would forgive her. In the meantime, she wondered about what she should do.

Charlie would probably want to lie low for a bit, let the fuss die down, before she faced the public again.

She wondered if she should offer to move back into Georgies when she returned from Perth, so that Charlie wasn't tainted any further by her presence at Leahs. She'd suggest it to Charlie later, if she would speak to her then, and see what she said.

After over an hour of mulling over her thoughts, Joey got up to drive back to Leahs. She picked up some take away pizza on the way back. She left the box on the kitchen table, and took a deep breath as she knocked on their bedroom door, and tried the handle again, hoping that Charlie had calmed down and wanted to talk now. "Charlie. Are you awake babe?" no reply. "I've got some food." Still no answer. Joey leant her head against the door. "Please babe. Open the door." No reply. She swallowed. "I'm so sorry Charlie." She whispered sadly, before trudging back to the kitchen.

Charlie was still sobbing into her pillow, when she heard Joey knock on the door. She gripped her pillow, as Joey tried the handle. She'd been gone ages. She stayed silent as Joey pleaded with her to open the door. Then she heard Joey whisper quietly "I'm so sorry Charlie." Before she heard her walk back to the kitchen. Her heart almost broke. She sighed heavily to herself. Why did she take it out on Joey? God, I'm such a bitch!! She wiped her eyes, and got off the bed. I'd better hurry up, before Joey leaves the house again. In case she leaves, and I don't see her before she goes to Perth.

She took off her gun belt and uniform, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. She took a deep breath as she unlocked and opened the bedroom door. She wandered towards the kitchen, hoping Joey was still there. She was. Phew!!

Joey was sitting at the table, sipping a bottle of beer, having made a half-hearted attempt to eat some pizza. She'd taken two bites out of one slice by the look of it. She turned around as Charlie approached.

Charlie was shocked to see Joey looking so despondent and pale. She looked up at Charlie with sad puppy dog eyes, their sparkle gone. Joey had been crying too. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Hi babe." Joey said quietly. Offering up an unsure grin to Charlie, not knowing if Charlie would have another go at her.

"Hi." Said Charlie back quietly.

Joey took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about the article. If I'd have known they would print all that, I wouldn't have spoken to them, and I wouldn't have chased that robber in the first place."

"Shush Jo. It's not your fault." Charlie walked over and took Joeys hand in her own, she pulled her up out of the chair, and embraced her tenderly. "I'm sorry Jo." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear.

"It's not your fault Charlie."

"I'm sorry for behaving like a complete bitch to you. You didn't deserve it. It's not your fault either." Charlie sighed. "Forgive me hon."

"Of course I do." Joey said, her voice quivering. Joey squeezed Charlie, and nuzzled her head into Charlies neck, smelling her skin. God, she smelt so good.

Charlie felt so guilty, having pushed Joey away, and spoken to her so awfully.

Joey lifted her head, and looked directly into Charlies red rimmed eyes. "Come on babe. Let's eat this pizza. It's a bit cold now, but then again, so is the beer." She smiled.

Charlie smiled back. "Thank you hon."

"What for?"

"Just for being you." Charlie smiled. She kissed Joey briefly and tenderly on the lips. They ended their embrace, and Joey got Charlie a beer out the fridge, and they sat down at the table.

As they were eating, Joey said quietly. "You know, I can go back to Georgies when I get back from Perth. Give you a bit of space. Give you some time to think about things."

Charlie looked across the table. "Oh." She said, somewhat subdued.

"I don't want to crowd you Charlie. I don't want your life to be blighted by me."

"What?"

"If I keep some distance between us, the fuss will die down soon enough, and you can get back to normal."

"Are you saying you're leaving me? That you don't you want to be with me anymore?"

Joey looked back surprised. "Of course not Charlie. I love you."

"Then why leave me?" asked Charlie confused.

Joey sighed. "I thought you might want some breathing space after the article. You know, just to reduce the pressure off you a bit."

"And you thought that it'd help me, having you move out?"

"Well yeah. I thought it might help you." Joey smiled weakly. "I just want what's best for you Charlie. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what else I can do or say. But I'll do whatever it takes. So, if the best thing for you, is for me to move out, then I will." She said emotionally.

Charlie looked at Joey agog.

Joey continued. "I love you Charlie. So very much." She sighed. "But if me being here, if me being in your life, is going to cause you problems and grief, then I'll go Charlie. I don't want to, but I will."

"Jo!!"

"No listen Charlie. I mean it. I don't want you to hate me, or blame me for any trouble you get. I couldn't bear that Charlie. So, if you think it's for the best, I'll go now, and I'll move back into Georgies when I get back next week." Tears were now falling from Joey big brown eyes again.

"Stop it Jo. Don't talk like that." Charlie squeezed her hand. "I love you. You can't go. It wouldn't do me any good at all. How can you think like that Jo?" Charlie said shakily.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. But for you to be 'outed' so publicly, and have your assault plastered all over the paper too, must be devastating for you." She whimpered. "I'm so very sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Jo. What about what he wrote about you. All your personal business was in the paper too. That can't have been very nice either." Charlie stated concerned.

"I'm fine. It's fine." She said. "I'm used to it. You're not."

"That doesn't make it right, or fine, about what he wrote." Charlie sighed. "Look, when he interviewed you, he also asked me what I felt about your heroics didn't he?"

Joey nodded.

"And I told him exactly what he printed. That on a personal level I was very proud, but on a professional level, I wouldn't advise members of the public to chase criminals. Right?"

Joey nodded again.

"So, I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mind him printing it would I?"

"I guess not." Joey said quietly.

"Of course I wouldn't." Charlie said gently. She stood up, and went to sit on Joeys lap, straddling her, facing her in her chair. She put her arms on Joeys shoulders, and looking directly into Joeys eyes, she said softly. "Jo, I can assure you, that you moving out will not be the best course of action for me. Please don't." she pleaded as she wiped Joeys tears away.

Joey looked at Charlie, and a brief smile now crossed her lips. Her eyes became slightly brighter, as she said quietly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Charlie smiled. "I'm very sure." She leant forward, hugging Joey round the neck, and whispered in Joeys ear, "I love you Joey. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Joey hugged Charlie too, tightly with her right arm, while gently rubbing her back up and down with her left hand. "OK." She sighed. "I won't move out."

Charlie sighed deeply. "Thank you." She said softly.

After a couple of minutes, Joey asked quietly. "So, how do you really feel, about what he said about you?"

Charlie sat upright, and shrugged. "My initial reaction was shock. But not about the public 'outing'." She paused. "About the assault. It's obviously something that I wouldn't want everyone to know about." She paused again, and took a deep intake of breath. "Plus, the article makes it sound like I was raped. Serious sexual assault. That's paper and Police talk for rape. People will be looking at me, and…."

"People will always look at you Charlie. Cos you're so damn beautiful." Joey smiled.

"Jo!!" Charlie smiled shyly. "The gay implication thing in the paper is OK. It's who I am. I love you, I live with you, if people have a problem with that, then tough. They didn't print anything nasty about that did they. It was OK." She smiled. "It's the assault thing that got to me."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie shook her head. "It's not your fault. The article made it sound like I'd been raped. I don't want people looking at me, and thinking that or feeling sorry for me, for no reason." She sighed.

Joey looked at Charlie and said softly. "Well, firstly, you were very fortunate that you weren't actually raped." She paused. "I know the assault was very bad. But it could have been much, much worse Charlie. So let's be very grateful for that."

Charlie nodded at Joey. "Yeah, it could've been. You're right." She smiled at Joey.

"Secondly." Joey continued. "It said, a police source. So, does that mean someone at the station told them that. Or are they making that up too?"

Charlie looked up. "Good point hon." She said thoughtfully.

"Thirdly, can you get them to print a retraction and or, apology?"

"Umm. Not just a pretty face eh?" Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Well?"

"OK. Let's think." Charlie paused. "Well, if it was a police source, I bet I know exactly where it came from." She suddenly got angry. "No one apart from Angelo would be that unprofessional or spiteful. I'll kiil him."

"Can you prove it though babe?"

"Probably not. But I'll do my best."

"OK. So, can you get the paper to print a retraction? Would it be worth it, or would it be best just to drop it?"

"Umm. What could I get them to print?" she thought for a moment. "Something like _'the paper wishes to point out that the sexual assault against Senior Constable Buckton, mentioned in last weeks leading article wasn't serious, as previously reported.'_ What do you think?"

"That sounds OK to me. If it makes you feel happier, that's great." Joey smiled.

"I think it might help. Perhaps I'll go to see them tomorrow. I'll wear my uniform. Go in all guns blazing, threatening them."

"That's better." Said Joey smiling.

"What?"

"Old Charlies back with us again." Said Joey.

"Silly." Said Charlie giggling, lightly poking Joey in the ribs. "And not so much of the 'old' please."

They both giggled, not only at her little joke, but also out of relief for sorting things out between each other.


	160. Chapter 160

_Guys,_

_Sooooo, is Joey going to Perth or not??? Let's find out shall we…….._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 160

"So, will you be OK on your own for the next few days babe?" asked Joey, concerned about leaving Charlie now.

"I'll lie low for a bit I think hon. Take a few days off." She smiled at Joey.

"Will work be OK about that?"

"They should be. I was only doing overtime this weekend as you're away, so it's not like I have to go in anyway. Still, they should be understanding about the article shouldn't they, and know I need time out."

"Oh, erm, in that case, Charlie?"

"Yes hon."

"Can I make a suggestion?" she asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Come to Perth with me." Joey looked at Charlie to gauge her reaction.

"What?" Charlie looked at Joey surprised.

"Come to Perth with me. If you're taking a few days off to lie low, why not lie low with me in Perth? Really get away from it all?"

Charlie pondered for a moment. "Do you think I could?"

"Yeah I do. Plus it'd save me worrying about you. If you were with me, I could keep an eye on you couldn't I."

Charlie looked at Joey. "I would be OK here you know." She sighed. "I've got to, well we've got to get used to you going away for compos you know." She said quietly.

"I know that babe." Joey smiled. "But this is more about you needing me, well me needing to be with you, now this article's come out." She grinned. "No pun intended."

Charlie smiled at her little joke. "I don't know Jo."

"Look, you're not meant to be working anyway, you need to lie low for a bit, and I need to know you're OK." Joey paused. "I've half a mind to cancel my compo anyway. So I can be here for you."

"Don't do that Jo. Please don't."

"So come with me."

"I guess it would be a good thing to take a break from all this media circus that'll be started now." She paused. "What about the flight and the hotel? Will there be spare seats and rooms available?"

"Only one way to find out. Shall I ring my travel agent?"

Charlie thought for a moment. Then a smile crossed her face. "Yeah. Why not?"

Joey called her travel agent immediately, and they checked if there was an available return seat on Joeys plane. There was. "There's a seat available, next to me babe." Joey looked at Charlie. "Wanna come?" she checked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "Why not." She was not used to being this spontaneous. Well, not since she met Joey anyway. She always used to like things ordered and planned. This last minute thing was fun though, even though the reason for it wasn't romantic or special, it was an escape plan.

Joey smiled back at her, and told the travel agent to reserve the return seats, for a Miss Charlotte Buckton. She took out her wallet.

"No hon. Here let me give you mine." Charlie went to get off Joeys lap to get her purse and credit card.

Joey held her firmly in place. "It's OK babe. I'll get it."

She gave the travel agent her credit card number, and said she'd drop by soon to pick up the paperwork. She also confirmed that they should book them both on on-line, to save them queuing at the airport. They'd already confirmed Joeys flight, they would do Charlies now too. Joey thanked them.

"So…it's booked." Said Joey, smiling.

"Jo, how much was it? Let me pay you back. Please."

"No. I've sorted it babe. Don't worry. It's my pleasure." She confirmed.

"Jo!!."

"No babe. It's fine. I've got it covered." She smiled. "Besides, it'll be worth it to stop me worrying about you."

"Thanks hon. " Charlie smiled back at her. "What about the hotel?"

"I've got a studio apartment with a double bed. Although a single bed would have been more fun with us both squashed up together wouldn't it." She laughed.

Charlie kissed her. "Thanks Jo." She smiled. She thought to herself, Jo was just so thoughtful, always wanting to look out for me, and wanting to do the best by me, even if that meant hurting herself in the process. Offering to move out, and walk away from our relationship, for the sake of my life and my reputation, even though it wasn't at all what she wanted. All she wanted to do was to protect me, and look after me. She loves me so much, that she's willing to do anything for me. God, she's amazing. "Have I told you you're amazing, and I love you lately?" she asked.

"Well let's see…umm…"

"Jo!!"

"You have, and you do. And I love you too." She smiled back, and kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "Right then Miss Buckton. You need to pack, while I pop to Yabbie Creek for your reservation and e-ticket confirmation.

"You know, I've never been to Perth hon."

"Well, it's not exactly Perth, it's about a 2 to 3 hour drive south from Perth babe. It's Margaret River."

"Oh. How long's the flight hon?"

"Nearly 5 hours there, and just over 4 hours back."

"Blimey."

"Yeah. So beautiful." Joey grinned broadly as she kissed Charlie again. "Let's finish this pizza and let's get moving eh." Charlie got off Joeys lap, and sat on her own chair again. They resumed eating the pizza. "What about your car? Shall we go and get it now?"

"No. It'll be fine at work. If you can give me a lift to work Wednesday, I'll leave it there."

"Sure I can." Said Joey smiling.

"Good. So, all I need to do now is let Rubes know. I'll give her a ring and arrange to meet her. I think it'd be better if I showed her the article myself, and spoke to her face to face. Praps we could call in at school as we leave hon?"

"Ok babe. That's fine." Joey smiled. "Erm. Your baggage allowance is 30 kg hold luggage, plus an extra 15 kg's as I've got a Platinum Quantas frequent flyer card." She looked at Charlie. "That doesn't mean you have to take that much babe. It's only 4 days OK."

"Hey cheeky. You want me to look my best don't you? A girl can never take enough stuff with her, you know that." Charlie giggled.

"And you can take 10 kg's hand luggage too."

Charlie nodded. "OK. And we'll leave at 3 pm hon?"

"Well, we can go as soon as you're ready. But no later than 3 pm. Especially if we're calling in at school to see Rubes. It'll have to be earlier than that babe." Joey paused. "Then I can introduce you to the Quantas lounge at Sydney airport." She laughed.

They finished off the pizza, and Joey left Charlie packing, while she nipped to Yabbie Creek travel agents. She went to get all her gear from Georgies on the way back, to save having to go there again.

When she got back, she went to their bedroom, to be met with clothes strewn all over the floor and bed. "Wow babe. Need a hand?"

Charlie looked around. "I'm almost there hon."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. So I see." She said giggling.

Charlie chucked a couple more items towards the suitcase, then gathered up everything else and stuffed then back in her draws and wardrobe.

Joey got changed, into the clothes she was gonna wear on the plane. She put on a pair of black cargo trousers, a white long sleeved vest, with a drawing, in black, of a surfboard on it. She wore her black Nike trainers, and she took a Billabong black fleece hoodie with her too, in case she was cold on the flight. She liked to be snug on a plane. She'd packed her flight confirmation, passport, digital camera, phone, wallet and sunglasses, in her Billabong camouflage small rucksack.

Charlie had put on a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless vest and also took the black fleece hoodie with pink edging that Joey gave her in Brisbane, and wore black trainers too. She'd put her hand luggage in another of Joeys small rucksacks, this time an O'Neill.

Joey helped her pack her suitcase, eyeing the underwear selection with delight. "You see. You should've left me to this, then it'd have been a surprise." Charlie laughed, as she grabbed the remainder of her underwear choices before Joey could look at it all.

"At least you haven't taken too much stuff this time babe." Joey giggled.

She got a smack on her arm for her comment. "Hey. This'll be my second trip, so I'm an old hand now. I know what to take don't I." Charlie laughed. "Besides. I can always nick some of your stuff can't I." She fluttered her eyelids at Joey.

"Yes babe. You can." Smiled Joey.

10 minutes later. "Right. Are we all set then babe?"

"I reckon." Said Charlie. She'd phoned Ruby, and arranged to meet her. She'd text her now, to say they'd be at the school in 10 minutes.

Charlie had also phoned her boss. She explained about the article, and said she would be taking the afternoon off, not now working the overtime at the weekend, and also taking Monday and Tuesday off too. She would return to work at 2pm Wednesday. Her boss was very understanding, and promised that he'd launch an internal investigation immediately, to try and find out whom the 'police source' mentioned in the article was. He would also personally visit the editor of the paper to complain, and ensure they printed a proper retraction. She thanked him, and they hung up.

Joey had called Georgie, to tell her what was happening too. Georgie was glad and relieved that Charlie and Joey had not let it get to them.

"Let's load your stuff in the car then, and let's go, go, go." Joey laughed.

They stopped off at the school. Ruby had spoken to Miles about leaving his class briefly, to speak to Charlie about something important. Miles walked Ruby out, when Charlie texted her to say they were outside.

Joey was leaning against the car, and Charlie was leaning into her, Joeys strong arms were wrapped around her waist, giving her all the support and strength she needed to get through this. They waited for Ruby to come out.

When they saw Ruby approach, Joey released Charlie, so she could walk towards them.

Charlie showed Miles and Ruby the article, to make sure Miles was aware of any possible fallout Ruby could have at school about it. Miles said he would keep an eye out for any signs of trouble. He left them too it, and went back to his class.

Ruby was upset and horrified at what the paper had printed about Charlie and Joey. Charlie cuddled her sister, and then doubted that she was doing the right thing about going away.

Charlie told Ruby she had planned to go to Perth with Joey now, and wouldn't be back until early Wednesday morning. She asked Ruby if she wanted her to stay with her instead. But Ruby insisted that Charlie went with Joey. She thought it was more important for Charlie to get away from the Bay at the moment, than to have her here, worrying and upset about the article, and not being able to see Joey.

"I think you ought to go with Joey. You need to be with her at the moment Charlie. She'll look after you." Ruby smiled. Charlie felt tears sting the back of her eyes, and her throat constricted, at Rubys wise and understanding words.

"You really are something else Ruby." She said tearfully as she hugged her sister.

Ruby walked over to Joey, and hugged her. "Now you get to look after my sister for me again Joey." She smiled. "Try and have some fun will you. She needs it." She whispered. "And good luck in the compos Jo."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey smiled.

Ruby hugged Charlie once more, before returning to her class.

Charlie and Joey watched her walk back into school. Then they got in the car. Joey smiled at Charlie, and started the engine. "OK babe?"

"Yep. I'm fine thanks hon." Charlie smiled back, slightly tearfully.

"Still OK to go? Or would you rather me cancel the trip, and us stay here instead and face the music together?"

"No hon. We'll go to Perth." She paused. "I just needed to make sure Rubes was OK about everything. But we'll go. And we can face the music together when we get back." She smiled at Joey. "Thanks for taking care of me hon, especially as I've been such a bitch today."

"But a very beautiful bitch at that." Joey laughed.

Charlie laughed back, and took Joeys left hand in between hers. "Come on then hon. Let's go. Before I change my mind."

Joey leant over and kissed Charlie on the lips. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Jo." She smiled back at Joey.


	161. Chapter 161

_Guys,_

_Apologies for not updating yesterday…but work…and the bloody snow (again!!) got in the way._

_Amelia Louise – I could do with a few days at the beach after yesterday too!!_

_S&L – I know you won't get this for a bit, but blimey, I'd better start writing quicker, you're catching me up!!!_

_1818 – now, I'm hoping you're gonna like this chapter….._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 161

It was now 2.30pm. They headed off for the motorway towards Sydney. The drive would take them 2.5 hours, so they should get there for 5pm and the flight was at 7.35pm, so they'd have plenty of time to get sorted at the airport.

Charlie asked Joey all about the flight while they were driving up to Sydney.

"So, it's 5 hours there. God how many miles is that?"

"I think it's about 2500 miles babe."

"Will we have food on the plane?"

"Yep, tummy monster." Joey laughed. "Free food, drink, films and all that stuff. We'll eat in the Qantas lounge too, while we're at the airport."

Charlie laughed too. "I wasn't just thinking of my stomach you know."

"OK. I believe you." Joey sniggered. She didn't want to tell Charlie too much about the trip, as she wanted to keep some things as a bit of a surprise.

"What's Margaret River like? Have you surfed there before?"

"Well, like I said, it's about 150 miles, so maybe 3 hours drive from Perth. It's a beautiful coastline. Somewhere I'd like to go to again, and explore properly, you know, like a tourist, when I get some time. The waves can be enormous."

"How will we get there then hon?"

"I've hired a 4WD. We pick it up from the airport. Then drive straight to the hotel."

"What's the compo called?"

"It's the 'International Drug Aware Pro'. Sponsored by O'Neill. The particular coastline where the compo is held is Surfers Point. I've booked an hotel just down the road. Literally. It's not even 2 miles away."

"And the waves are big?" said Charlie looking worriedly at Joey.

"Yep. They can be. I've been there before when they're more like some waves you get in Hawaii."

"God Joey. Don't start me panicking already."

Joey laughed. "I'll be fine babe."

"You'd better be." Charlie replied. "How many surfers are in entered in it?"

"Well, it's a sort of invitation only event, no qualifying, you just need to have the right contacts for this one."

"So who have you got as a contact then?"

"Well a couple of the reps for O'Neill saw how well I did in Brisbane, so are eager for my signature on the dotted line of a contract, so they're trying to entice me back to them."

"I see." Charlie chuckled. "How do you think you'll do? And does it count towards your rankings?"

"I'll do OK. If it's a big surf I'll do better than most, and yeah, it will count in the rankings." She smiled.

"Great hon." Charlie smiled back.

Joey put a new Karaoke CD in, and they sang along to it, as they continued to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport, Joey drove towards the Qantas valet parking area. She parked up, and they got out of the car.

"Miss Collins. Good afternoon." Said the very pleasant assistant. He was obviously expecting her, thought Charlie.

"Hi." Joey smiled at him.

"We've got a trolley just on it's way for your surfboard, and Dan will take that and your luggage to the bag drop-off point with you."

"Thanks." Said Joey. Charlie was impressed.

Dan arrived with the trolley buggy. They unloaded their cases, and loaded them on the trolley, along with Joeys surfboard. Then Charlie and Joey joined Dan on the buggy, and wizzed off to bag drop-off in Terminal 3, while the other assistant took her car away. Charlie had to refrain from giggling. Most people would have to struggle with their luggage through the airport. Joey certainly knew how to do it in style.

They arrived at bag drop-off. No one else was there, and Dan unloaded their luggage, while Joey and Charlie stood at the counter, as the check-in clerk weighed them all, and checked their passports and ticket details. She checked that they'd packed their own bags, and no one could have tampered with them. They obviously had a surfboard, two suitcases, and a big dry bag (with Joeys wetsuits, beach towels and surfing wax etc in), plus 2 small rucksacks with their hand luggage in. The check-in clerk stuck priority labels on all of their hold luggage, plus fragile on Joeys surfboard. The surfboard was in a strong travel case, but even so, it could get damaged if it wasn't treated correctly.

They were well within their combined weight allowance, and their luggage was taken off on the carousel. Joey tipped and thanked Dan for his help, and then led Charlie off to security. Charlie wandered towards the back of the large queue, but Joey gently steered her by the arm to the priority lane at the side, where there was no queue. Charlie looked at her.

"Joey, how come we're priority?"

"Cos I've got a Platinum card babe." She smiled. "Here, you'll need this." She said, handing Charlie her boarding pass. Charlie looked at it, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Joey!!" she said, flabbergasted.

"Come on babe. You first." Joey gently pushed Charlie in the back, towards security. They checked her boarding card and passport, then waved her through. Joey came through next. They put their rucksacks through the X-Ray machine, and walked through the metal detectors. Then Joey said. "Right. Did you want to look round the shops first, or go straight to the lounge?"

"Joey. We haven't talked about the ticket." She stated.

"What about the ticket babe?" Joey sighed.

Charlie sighed. "It's business class hon. It must've cost a fortune."

"So?"

"So. God Jo." Charlie sighed. "You can't keep spending your money on me. I could've paid for an economy return. Honestly, I don't mind. I wouldn't have minded."

Joey pulled Charlie to the side, and she leant against the side of a shop, "Babe, I like to travel in comfort on long flights, and as you're coming with me, I wanted you to do the same." She stated.

"But Jo, it's too much hon."

"No it's not babe. We've been through this before. I can afford it, and we agreed we both want to make the best of things. So. Business class it is." She confirmed.

"Jo." Charlie sighed.

"Charlie." Joey smiled back, raising an eyebrow.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you like babe." She grinned. "Besides, I'll win it all back this weekend." She added confidently.

"Careful hon, your head may not be able to get on the plane." Laughed Charlie as she took Joeys hand and pulled her away from the shop, and out into the departure lounge area again.

"Erm. What's the time?" Joey checked her watch. "5.45 pm. Shall we take a quick wander through the shops, then go to the lounge?"

"Yep sure." Smiled Charlie.

"Anything in particular you want a look at?"

"Not really. Clothes or shoe shops maybe." Charlie smiled.

"There's some designer shops up here. Let's got take a look." She pulled Charlie forwards towards them.

They very quickly checked out the French Connection, Lacoste and Ralph Lauren shops but they didn't buy anything.

"Right, it's 6pm, let's go to the Qantas lounge babe." Joey took Charlie by the hand, and led her to the entrance.

She showed her Platinum card and boarding card to the clerk on reception, and he welcomed her and her guest into the lounge. He offered to arrange a massage for them if they'd like. They declined, but thanked him anyway.

Charlie couldn't believe it.

Joey led Charlie in by the hand, and took her straight to the help-yourself bar. "What would you like to drink babe?"

Charlie was aghast at the lounge. It was practically empty, there were a few suited business types sitting around reading newspapers, but that was about it. The lounge had loads of comfy chairs around, and computers and wi-fi, if people wanted to surf the internet or catch up with some work. There were TV's and newspapers and magazines available, scattered all around the place and a massive bar, where you could help yourself to every type of drink under the sun by the looks of it. Whether it be alcoholic or soft, and all types of tea or coffee.

There was ice, mixers, lemon slices, lime slices, cherries, umbrellas, all sizes of glasses. It was like being let lose in a sweetie shop when you were a kid.

Charlie had a large white wine, as did Joey. Then Joey wandered towards the snacks. Again Charlie was amazed at the selections available.

There were all flavours of crisps, all types of nuts, cheeses, crackers, biscuits, savoury and sweet. There was even a counter where someone would make you a fresh salad, sarnie or roll, or heat up a slice of pizza, or chips. There was even fresh sushi available if you wanted it.

Joey put a selection of a few bits on a plate, and waited for Charlie to make her choice, before making her way to a large comfy sofa in the corner. They sat together eating and drinking.

"My God Jo, you certainly know how to live." smiled Charlie.

"I try babe. I try." Joey smiled back. "And now you can share it too babe. I want you to enjoy it too Charlie." She smiled.

"Thanks hon." Charlie sighed.

When they'd eaten their snacks, Joey asked if Charlie wanted anything else to eat. She didn't.

Joey got up to take the dirty plates back, and brought back another couple of large glasses of wine.

"Oh. Thanks hon." Charlie said, as Joey sat down again, and Charlie took Joeys left hand in her right, and leant into her. "You really are too good to me you know." She said softly.

"No I'm not babe. You're my girl, and I treat you the best I can, that's all." Joey said as she squeezed Charlies hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, you need someone to look out for you at the moment." She paused. "Things have been a bit tense today."

Charlie nodded her agreement at Joey.

"So. What do you think of the lounge?"

"I can't believe it hon." Said Charlie, looking around it again. "It's so nice, I could almost spend my holiday time here." She laughed. "It's a bit different from hanging around the queues I'd usually be sitting in with Rubes. You know McDonalds or something." She laughed.

"I don't mind Mc's you know Charlie. It's just nice to upgrade sometimes." Joey stated.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to know. Thanks to you hon." Charlie smiled.

They finished their drinks. "Another babe?"

"I dunno if they'll let me on the plane in a minute. It'd be embarrassing to be arrested for being drunk before I even leave the airport." She giggled.

"Well I shan't have one until we get a drink on the plane, as I'm driving when we land. But if you want another, then go for it babe." Joey encouraged.

"I guess I could. Although, praps I'll wait until I'm on the plane too, or I may fall asleep, and not enjoy my first trip in business class." She laughed.

"First trip eh?" Joey asked with a glint in her eye. "Does that mean Miss Buckton wants to come 'Business' with me again?"

Charlie looked up, smiling at Joey. "Most definitely. I'll pay next time though." She confirmed.

Joey shook her head. "If you come with me, I'll pay, and we'll go business anyway." She confirmed back.

"Jo!!" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie!!" Joey sighed back sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "Stop it."

"Can I get madam a coffee then?" Joey said in a silly British accent.

"Why thank you mam. That would be delightful." Replied Charlie, in an equally silly accent.

Joey took their dirty glasses back, chuckling to herself, and brought back 2 strong black Columbian coffees.

Charlie took a sip. "Umm, delicious hon."

"Right. Boarding starts at 6.25 pm babe. So we need to get to the gate by 7pm, to make sure we don't miss it."

Charlie moved and sat on Joeys lap. "Umm. That allows us 15 minutes to do this then." She said, tenderly kissing Joey on the lips.

Joey smiled, and pushed back gently into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist. "You know I've never joined the mile high club. Do you reckon we should give it a go?" she suggested.

"OMG Joey. No. Someone will see us. That'd be so embarrassing." But Charlie blushed at the thoughts that shot through her, about how exciting that would be. She bit her lip, and her eyes twinkled at Joey.

"Oh." Said Joey slightly disappointedly.

"Besides." Laughed Charlie. "I'd make too much noise wouldn't I. They'd be breaking down the toilet door to get us out."

"True." Said Joey smiling back, thinking about how very vocal her lover was in the throws of passion.

"Still. Maybe we could snuggle up under some covers together, see what develops, you know, see if I can't keep a bit quiet for a change." Charlie lifted her eyebrows at Joey.

Joey smiled back. "I like the sound of that." She replied excitedly.

They kissed, slowly and tenderly for the next 10 minutes before they got up to get to their gate. They went through another passport control quickly, and got to their gate at 6.55pm. They boarded the plane, and found their seats. They were in row 3, seats C and D, on the right hand side of the plane. The seats were enormous. Charlie was amazed at the space. They put their rucksacks in the overhead lockers, and settled down in their seats. Joey let Charlie have the window seat. Not that she'd be able to see too much out the window in the dark though.

The stewardess came up to them, and introduced herself as Sally. She offered them newspaper and magazine choices, and told them that as soon as they were in the air she would be coming round with complimentary glasses of champagne. Then dinner would be served at 8pm. They were to press their buzzers if they needed anything from her.

They thanked her and they started playing with their built in TV screens. Joey, who was used to them, quickly got up the choice of movies available to watch. She laughed when she saw 'Pretty Woman' was listed, and pointed it out to Charlie. Charlie hadn't managed to quite find the right list, only having found the news and sports menu.

The other passengers had filled up their seats too, and the fasten seat belt signs lit up as the Captain announced they would be taking off shortly. Sally shut and locked the doors, checked the overhead lockers were shut, and began the safety video, as the plane taxied to the runway.

Charlie stretched her neck to stare out of the window, to enable her to see as much as she could. She reached behind herself to grab Joeys hand, as they plane began to speed down the runway. She quickly glanced back at Joey, smiling broadly, before resuming staring out of the window, as the plane left the ground, and started heading towards Perth.


	162. Chapter 162

_Guys,_

_AL – co-incidence or what, but a friend of a friend went to Whitby the other weekend..…a bargain 'Shearings' break at the Royal (sounds like a hozzie not a hotel) I think she said…..not my idea of a winter holiday location, but hey, each to their own, they really liked it!!_

_1818 – yeah, a little internet research never hurt anyone….so, I should have just asked you about Qantas as well as the surfing then!! Now, a wine tour sounds great, but I'm not sure they're gonna have time…maybe next visit. But you just know that Joey's got a great surprise lined up, but hey, you've gotta keep reading to find out what it is!!_

_Jsco81 – yep, Joey is great!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 162

Before everyone went home for the weekend, Miles told the other members of staff about the article in the Yabbie Creek Newspaper, and asked them to keep an eye out for Ruby over the next week or so, in case there was any problems for her in class. They all said they would.

Zoe had already bought and read the surfing magazine with the article about Joey in. She was saddened about the little bit of information in it about Joeys family tragedy last year. It must have been awful for Joey.

She was amazed that Charlie and Joey seemed to have only known each other for not even 2 months, and yet they were obviously so crazy about each other. Must have been 'love at first sight'. She sighed. She was shocked that they seemed to have gotten through so much together already. They were living together, and were so close, and what with Charlies assault, and even her attempt at asking them both out, well, they seemed like they were completely inseparable. Which made her feel so awful about what she'd done.

Now she rushed home from school, buying a paper on the way. Miles hadn't got a copy when he spoke to them in the staff room, so she wanted to read it for herself.

After she'd got home, she sat down and read the article. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She was shocked and stunned by it. She now fully understood Charlies need to go to the loo with a friend now. However could she have thought that Charlie was having affairs? Oh God, what had she done?

The facts about Joeys families murder last year was a shock too. How could she have tried to come between them? She felt awful. Again.

She knew that Joey and Charlie were a lovely couple, and when she had originally asked Charlie out, at the Strat, and she was turned down, she thought Charlie was single. They understood that. It was a genuine misunderstanding. But when she made a pass at Joey, she knew Joey was not single, and yet despite all the obvious signs, and confirmations from them both as well, that Joey and Charlie were in a very serious relationship, and very much in love, she still did it.

She thought Charlie was having an affair with Georgie. Was that a valid excuse? No. She decided. It wasn't. How would she ever get them to forgive her, and allow her to join their group of friends again?

Zoe wondered, for the merest split second, if Joey had told Charlie about her making a pass at her. It was only a fleeting split second. Of course Joey had told Charlie. They loved each other, they must tell each other everything. Charlie certainly told Joey that someone made a pass at her in the Strat. Then Charlie must have told Joey that it was her, after meeting her again at Rubys parents evening. Of course, Joey had strung her along, and pretended not to know, and then when they met Charlie for lunch, well, Joey had certainly wound her up. She could understand why Joey had wanted to play her little game. It was quite funny, on reflection. But she knew then how much Charlie and Joey felt for each other. And yet she still tried to come between them. God she could kick herself for being so stupid.

No one would blame her for trying it on with either Charlie or Joey, had they been single. They were both very beautiful and very sexy women, but to try it on with them when she knew they were together, well, that couldn't be excused. She needed to speak to them, to tell them how sorry she was.

She decided to clear her head, and headed out for a walk on the beach. As she sat down, watching the waves breaking in the distance, she saw Ruby and Xavier walking slowly, hand in hand, up the beach, coming in her direction.

She stood up, brushing the sand off herself, and went over to Ruby. "Hey Ruby. Hey Zavier."

"Oh, erm, hello Miss Harris." Replied Ruby.

"Hi." Said Zavier.

"Please, call me Zoe. We're not in school now." She smiled.

Ruby nodded at her. "Oh. OK." She said slightly unsurely.

"Erm Ruby. I was wondering if your sister and Joey were around this evening?" Zoe felt she had to try and make amends, and apologise for her actions as soon as possible.

"Why?"

"Well, I just need to speak to them about something." She said. "And to see if there's anything I can do to help." She smiled.

Ruby immediately became defensive. She knew Miss Harris fancied her sister, and wanted to make sure she kept her distance. "Don't worry about my sister Miss Harris." Ruby said 'Miss' instead of 'Zoe' on purpose. Not wanting to become too familiar with her teacher, who seemed to be chasing after her sister. "She has Joey and me to look after her." There, thought Ruby, that's told her!!

Zoe smiled at Rubys defensiveness. "I know she has Ruby. I just need to speak with them about something. Are they around tonight?"

"Oh no Miss. You won't be able to speak to either of them until Wednesday." She smiled sweetly. "They've gone away you see." She added smugly. Strike two, thought Ruby.

"I don't blame them." Zoe smiled warmly at Ruby. "Getting away from it all is probably a good idea at the moment."

"Oh no Miss. This is just a coincidence. It was a planned break." Ruby paused for effect. "Joey's in a compo you see. So Charlie's gone along to support her in it." Ruby didn't want to tell her teacher that the 'planned break', had in fact only been 'planned' since lunchtime today. Her teacher didn't need to know that at all. Besides which, it was none of her business. And the compo had been planned, so it was only a little white lie she used, to protect her sister and Joey.

"Oh. I see. Yes. Of course she would go along and support Joey." Zoe smiled. She thought to herself, why wouldn't Charlie be supporting Joey? She's her girlfriend, they're together, they're a serious item, and Joey's in a competition. God, how stupid do I feel now? "Well, I'll hopefully catch up with them when they get back then. " she smiled at Ruby. "And Ruby, you will let me know" she paused. "well, let any of the teachers know, if you have any problems at school over this article won't you."

"Yes Miss. I will." Ruby paused, thinking that it was nice of Miss Harris to offer her help if she needed it. "Thank you." She added, smiling at her teacher.

"Good. Ok then, well night Ruby, night Xavier."

"Night Miss." Ruby replied.

"Night Miss Harris." Said Xavier, following Rubys lead.

Zoe chuckled to herself at Ruby's insistence on calling her 'Miss'. She was obviously on the lookout for her sister and Joey, and Zoe found it quite endearing. Ruby must know that she asked Charlie out at the Strat too, or she wouldn't be acting that protective of Joey. Clearly Ruby loved her sister and Joey deeply.

In which case, she wondered if Ruby had told her friends if their teacher was gay. No doubt she had. Thankfully, there seemed to be no comeback about it yet. But, she guessed it was only a matter of time before that happened.


	163. Chapter 163

_Guys,_

_Yep, I think Zoe's got the message now alright!!_

_AL – Hopefully this'll make you laugh a little bit…a funny story about Captain Cook…when I was in Oz a few years back, in Cairns, well, there's a statue of Capt Cook there. The person I was with at the time thought that it was Nelson!! I mean, WTF would Nelson be doing in Cairns?? As you can imagine, it took me a long time to stop laughing about that one (well crying with laughter actually!!), and I still chuckle about it every now and then!! So thanks for reminding me, and giving me a laugh this weekend!!_

_118 – I think I should employ you both as my 'researchers' then 'writers' too, it'd make my life a lot easier!! Can't say too much about Joeys surprise, got a few chapters to go before you find out._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 163

Sally came round with a glass of champagne for all the business class passengers. Joey had to try and attract Charlies attention, from staring out the window. She pulled on her hand. "Charlie babe. Champers is here."

Charlie sat round, taking the offered glass from the tray. "Thank you." She directed to the stewardess.

As Sally walked to the next row, Charlie said. "This is great hon." She said, her blue eyes sparkling at Joey. "A great way to take my mind off things."

Joey grinned back at her. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Cheers."

"Yeah. Cheers hon. And good luck this weekend." Charlie said enthusiastically, as they clinked glasses.

"Hey, hold this a minute babe." Joey said handing Charlie her glass, and getting out of her seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the camera. Gotta mark the occasion haven't we." Joey smiled, as resumed opening the overhead locker, and taking out her rucksack. She took out the camera, and put her rucksack back, shutting the locker again. She stood in the aisle, and took a picture of Charlie holding 2 glasses of champers.

"You lush!!" laughed Joey. She sat down, and showed Charlie the photo.

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna give you this back now." Giggled Charlie, as Joey wrestled with prising the glass from Charlies hand. She released it, and they clinked glasses again. "Cheers."

Sally came back 10 minutes later, offering another glass of champagne to them. Joey turned it down, but Charlie eagerly accepted. They sat, holding hands and chatting about the surfing compo.

Sally came back to collect the empty glasses, and brought a menu each with her, so they could make their choice of food for dinner. Charlie was amazed. It was just so different to economy. She took the menu from Sally, and started weighing up the choices. She chatted with Joey, about what she was having.

The choices on offer, for starters were pate, tomato soup or prawns and avocado. Main was Atlantic salmon or New Zealand lamb, both served with herb new potatoes and fresh seasonal vegetables, or chilli con carne with rice. Dessert was a choice of lemon soufflé, chocolate cheesecake or fresh fruit salad. All of this was then followed by 'proper' filter coffee, with cheese and biscuits.

Charlie loved it all. Joey was thinking of having the pate, lamb and chocolate cheesecake. Charlie was thinking of the pate, salmon and fresh fruit salad.

Joey looked into Charlies eyes. They were beautiful, so big and blue, Charlies excitement showing through them quite obviously. Joey loved seeing Charlie this happy. She was happy that she made Charlie this happy. Joeys smile spread further over her face, as Charlie smiled back at her, her face and eyes full of love.

"Hey beautiful." Said Joey softly. "Enjoying the trip so far?" Lifting Charlies hand and kissing her on the back of it.

"Yep. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled again. "Thank you for being so thoughtful." She sighed.

"Nonsense, I'm really glad you came Charlie. You needed to get away. We'll face everything together when we get back. When you're all refreshed and stronger." Joey smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand. "And ready for the fight."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled lovingly at Joey.

Sally came back and took their orders. She hovered, and stuttered slightly as she cleared her throat and asked Joey quietly. "Erm, excuse me Miss Collins. I'm really not supposed to be doing this." she looked around "I could get in quite a lot of trouble. But my daughter is a mad keen surfer, and she'd never forgive me, if I had you on my flight and never got her an autograph. She's got your picture up on her bedroom wall."

"Oh, erm, I see."

"Would you mind signing something for me? She'd be really stoked."

"No, of course not Sally. If you can find something to sign, and a pen, I'd be delighted."

"Thank you. I'll see what I can find." She hurried off, before anyone saw her chatting.

"Wow hon. You are popular. Her little girlies got your photo up eh?" Charlie said. "Do you think it's because you're the best surfer there is, or do you think it's because she wants to be where I'm sitting now?" All the drink had obviously made Charlies tongue run away with itself a bit.

"Charlie!!" said Joey. "Shush."

"Just kidding hon. I think it's probably a bit of both eh?" she said squeezing Joeys hand tight, and smiling at her. "Do you think Sally knows?"

"I've no idea babe."

"Anyway, I fight pretty good, so she'll never be able to take my place." Charlie laughed.

Joey laughed back. "You know that'll never happen." She paused. "Well, unless Sallys daughter happens to be Sharon Stone." She tried to keep a straight face.

Charlie pouted. "Hey, Sharon's way too old for you."

"Still, she's a very fine looking woman." Joey raised her eyebrow, smiling at Charlie.

"Anyway, you said you don't like blondes." Charlie giggled.

"Yeah, and I also said Sharon's the exception to the rule." Giggled back Joey.

Sally came back with a copy of 'The big blue' surfing mag. "I don't believe this, you're in this edition. My daughter will be so stoked to get this signed." She was really happy, and handed Joey the mag and a pen.

"What would you like me to write?" Joey asked, releasing Charlies hand.

"Oh, erm, to Jordan, happy surfing, best wishes, Joey Collins. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine Sally." Said Joey as she wrote the words on the front cover and signed it. "How old is your daughter?" Joey asked.

"She'll be 16 next birthday."

"Oh, same age as my sister." Piped up Charlie.

"She's a handful, but I wouldn't be without her. She's hoping to turn pro too. She's been in a few under 16 compos, and done really well, so fingers crossed." She said happily.

Joey handed Sally back the pen and mag. "Well, tell her if we're ever at the same compo, she should introduce herself to me. I'll see if I can help her out with anything."

"Thank you so much Miss Collins."

"Please, call me Joey."

Sally looked in awe at the mag. "Now, is there anything I can get you or your girlfriend Joey?" she looked at them. "Oh, erm, pardon me Miss Collins. I didn't mean…"

Joey smiled at her. "It's fine Sally."

She said quietly. "Well it's just my daughter's, well, you know, erm, gay too, so I just assumed…"

"Honestly, it's fine, and we're fine Sally. Thank you." Said Joey.

"Well, just you let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." She said smiling at them.

"Actually, could you take a picture of us, when we're eating dinner please? One to add to the family snaps."

"Certainly Miss Co….erm Joey. It'll be my pleasure." Sally smiled, as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Wow hon. Looks like you helped her win 'mum of the year'." Charlie smiled, taking Joeys hand back in hers again.

Sally came round with another steward, and the food trolley, giving out all the choices they'd ordered. Then they came back with a selection of drinks to have with it. Joey and Charlie both had another white wine. They would have had red, to go with their food, but as they'd both been drinking white, and champagne, they didn't want to mix it.

Sally wondered down the aisle, checking all the passengers were OK. She stopped at their row, and offered to take the photo Joey wanted. Joey handed over the camera, and Sally took a great shot of Charlie and Joey, with their dinners in front of them, and with their 2 wine glasses in the air. It was a lovely shot, and a great souvenir for Charlie, of her first business class flight.

"Thanks Sally." They both said.

They continued with dinner. The food was delicious.

The stewards cleared the plates away, then came down the aisle again, with coffee, or tea, and cheese and biscuits. When they'd drunk and eaten them, they snuggled down together, to watch a movie. They selected 'Pretty Woman', and put their headphones on, and switched the overhead lights off.


	164. Chapter 164

_Guys,_

_AL – Oh nooooo AL, not Nelson Mandela, they thought it was Lord Nelson, you know, Nelsons column, Trafalgar square Nelson!!! Nelson Mandela would've been even funnier, beens as cos at least Nelson and Cook statues would have both been white!! You've got me chuckling again now!!_

_Shucks, I forgot the veggie option on the menu, oh well, what can I say, I need a better researcher…you can't get the staff!!! (AJ slaps self around head, must do better!!)._

_I must say my mates friends really liked Whitby, it seems it's got more to it than I first thought. Still, not my kinda thing - a 'winter' break in the UK!!??!! Must be mad!!_

_1818 – oops, you're right AL's got me all confused – V. sorry about that!! In Cairns we went to the GBR, Vic Hislops shark show & saw some crocs in a farm. Can't remember much else really. I'd have to get the photo's out to jog my memory….well, maybe not!!_

_Anyhow, enough distractions…on with the flight…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 164

Sally came round, and offered them 2 more extra blankets and pillows, smiling as she did so. When she went away, Joey looked around, and the only passenger across the aisle from them, was asleep. She nudged Charlie, and lifted the arm-rest out of the way, and got as close as she could to Charlie, pulling all the 4 blankets they had over them, up to their necks. She kissed Charlie on the neck, and began to move her hands slowly around Charlies waist.

She took her headphones off. Charlie did the same, and then Joey pulled the blankets up over their heads, and hooked 2 of them over the top of Charlies seat.

Then she snuggled in again, beginning to kiss Charlie slowly, but deeply and passionately, both of them using their tongues.

Joey moved her left hand up Charlies vest, and gently squeezed her breast. Charlies nipple sprung into life, immediately reacting to Joeys touch. It also caused Charlie and Joey to moan softly against each others lips. Joey from feeling Charlies erect nipple under her palm, and Charlie from feeling Joeys soft touch. Joey giggled against her lips then, and quietly reminded her girlfriend where they were.

Charlies hands began to pull Joeys shirt out of her cargo pants, and undo the buttons. Taking this as a sign that Charlie was OK to continue further, Joey began to undo Charlies jeans. They both helped to pull them down her bum, as they were quite tight, to allow enough room for Joey to manoeuvre her hand. Joeys cargo pants were loose, so they didn't need to be pulled down.

"I think we'd better go one at a time babe. To try and keep the noise down, and it make it look like we're cuddling, and not 'at it'." Joey giggled.

"Umm. OK." Charlie moaned against Joeys lips.

"You first then babe. I'll try and make it quick. OK. In case we get spotted."

"OK." Moaned Charlie, her breathing already getting quicker.

Joey pushed Charlie gently into her seat, so she was almost lying in it, flat on her back. Joey then snuggled up on her side, lying next to Charlie, as best she could, in the seat. Charlie put her left arm around Joeys back, and gripped her shirt tightly. Then Joey moved her left hand down Charlies stomach, and she slowly glided it into Charlies jeans, and down into her underwear. She touched her clit, causing Charlie to arch her back, and moan against Joeys lips at the sensation.

Charlies right hand had found it's way under Joeys shirt, and was tenderly massaging her left breast, delighting in the hard bud she encountered.

As Charlie moved her legs apart, Joey ran her fingers down Charlies wet slit. "Been expecting me?" asked Joey, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh huh." Replied Charlie smiling, but blushing shyly. Joey found it so cute that Charlie would go all 'little Miss Pink Cheeks' sometimes when she said things to her.

Joey pushed her fingers into Charlie, who immediately bucked at feeling her lover enter her, Joey slowly pushed her fingers deeper into Charlie, before withdrawing, ensuring she put pressure on her G-spot, to bring her to orgasm as quickly as she could. She used her thumb to rub and circle Charlies clit. She had to be quick about it, and get Charlie off as fast as she could. She increased the pace and depth of her fingers, and put more pressure on Charlies clit with her thumb.

Joey stopped kissing Charlie on the lips. She whispered. "I want to make you purr Charlie." As she moved her lips to Charlies neck, where she kissed her delicately and slowly, and nipped and licked her too. Charlies heat went up a notch. The sensation of Joeys tongue on her skin, and the gentle nipping of her skin, sent shivers through her and gave her goosebumps.

Charlie began pushing her hips upwards from the seat, to meet Joeys thrusting. "Hon." She groaned quietly.

"I know babe." Replied Joey, as she exerted herself further, knowing that Charlie was teetering on the edge. She felt Charlie tremble and spasm against her, as her fingers were caught within Charlie, and her thumb felt Charlies clit grow and throb under her attention. Charlie did well to keep quiet, as her orgasm passed through her. She muffled her moans into Joeys neck, and gripped her shirt tighter, as the heat tore through her.

As she came to rest, they giggled into each others necks. "Well, you're in the club now babe." Whispered Joey, as she nibbled the throbbing pulse in Charlies neck.

Charlie giggled at the comment. "God, I most certainly am."

Joey took her hand out of Charlies knickers, and brought her hand up to her mouth. "I want to taste you." She whispered huskily. Instead of doing Joeys usual thing, she put her fingers straight in her mouth, and sucked on them, tasting Charlies juices. "You taste so good babe." She licked her hand until she had every last drop of Charlie off them.

Charlie loved it when Joey did that. Watching her lover taste and smell her very essence was a real turn-on.

They held each other close, and after a couple of minutes Charlie said. "I think we got away with that, so your turn now." They pulled Charlies jeans up, and did them up.

Joey lay down on her back now, and Charlie lay on her side. She put her right hand into Joeys cargo trousers, and down into her knickers.

She touched her clit, both of them groaned slightly loudly, then giggled, trying to remember to keep the noises down again. Joey moved her legs apart slightly, and Charlie ran her fingers along Joeys slit, before pushing into her straight away.

"You been expecting me too?" Charlie giggled, as she was met with Joeys overflowing warm wet juices.

"Uh huh." Joey replied giggling.

She began moving her fingers in and out. They continued to kiss, Charlie tasting herself on Joeys lips and tongue. They tried to look at each other, but being under the blanket was slightly dark, and beginning to get hot, and difficult to breath too well.

Charlie tried to build Joey up quickly, without being too noisy or moving around too much. They kissed and moaned into each others mouths, as their passions rose. They were both very aroused.

Joey used her left hand to massage Charlies pert buds under her vest, while her left hand went behind Charlie, gently circling the warm soft skin in the centre of her back.

Joey tensed and spasmed, as her orgasm shot through her, all her muscles contracting and releasing, as she felt Charlies fingers trapped within her, and her clit become so sensitive to Charlies touch.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her noises down, and trying to stop her body thrashing around in the seat.

As her contractions subsided. She huffed and puffed under the blanket. Charlie withdrew her fingers, and sucked them too. When she'd finished, she leant forward again, kissing Joey passionately, but slowly and deliberately on the lips. Their scents and juices mixing together, their love for each other so evident.

"Seems like you're in the club too hon." Whispered Charlie, as they broke off from their kissing.

"I so am." Agreed Joey, giggling. Charlie helped Joey do her cargo pants up, and they sat up slightly straighter, and pulled the blankets off from over their heads.

"Phew. Nice to get a bit of air hon." Gasped a slightly red Charlie.

"It is." Agreed a slightly red Joey, as she looked round, across the aisle, to see of anyone was looking at the. No one was. They'd got away with it. Joey turned around and looked at Charlie. They smiled broadly at each other, both sets of eyes on fire. "I need to get a bit of kip babe. I've got possibly 3 hours driving to do when we land. Let's snuggle up, and nod off if we can." She said as she pulled the blankets up to her neck, and they cuddled each other close. "Why don't you watch a film if you can't sleep babe."

"Umm. I'll be able to sleep hon. Alcohol and lovemaking brings me to a very relaxed place. Night hon." Said Charlie, as she kissed Joey on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too babe." Slurred Joey, already nodding off.

They fell asleep, holding hands, cuddling, and resting their heads together.

They woke up to the captain announcing there was 15 minutes to landing, and they needed to put their seat belts on and their seats back. They duly obliged. They dropped the blankets and pillows on the floor, and prepared for the landing. Charlie again, stretched her neck to look out the window, so she could see as much as possible.

They landed slightly early, at 10 pm local time. That was handy as it meant they'd get to the hotel a few more minutes earlier.

When the plane was at the terminal, they got their rucksacks out of the overhead lockers, and started walking towards the door.

As they got off the plane, Sally stood at the door, saying goodbye to all the passengers. She thanked Joey very much again, and wished Joey all the best for the compo.


	165. Chapter 165

_Guys,_

_A very short one today chaps. Just a filler. (More comments than story I think…oops!!)_

_AL – the compo starts in tomorrows chapter. Looks like your Cheryl may need a shoulder to cry on now….are you free??_

_It was only called 'shark show', it's not like a dolphin/sea-lion show thing, it's just got a load of facts and things in, like a shark museum, but it's got dead sharks in it too, and a massive one that's in formaldehyde (bit like Damien Hursts cow….or maybe not, it's whole!!), I think it's one of the biggest great whites caught in Oz – well it was at the time._

_The crocs were in some farm/(zoo thing), to keep them safe (humans safe more like), and they also used them for meat, shoes, belts and handbags basically!!! You probably won't like that as you seem to be a veggie of sorts…sorry!!_

_I must say 118118 is catchy – since the adverts started being used eh!! But it was a typo the other day – honest 1818!!_

_Yeah, CJ do have guts!! You know, in your review, when you added…'I should imagine'…it sounded like…well…ahem…need I say more…???_

_1818 – and you even mentioned the loos on planes were sound proofed…well...a bit like AL above, it sounded like…well….ahem…need I say more…again…???_

_I'm sure the flight attendant did know what was going on, but chose to ignore it. Good job Joey gave her that autograph eh!!_

_I mean, I'm not in that particular club myself (yet – hee hee), but doing it CJ style appeals more than doing it in a smelly loo…and I've been in loads of planes with very smelly loos….yukkie!!!_

_Jsco81 – most definitely in the club, yes!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 165

They passed through passport control, and went to baggage collection. Joey got a trolley, and loaded their cases and bags upon it, while Charlie held both their rucksacks. They went to collect her surfboard from the bulk baggage collection area, and they pushed the trolley through the 'nothing to declare' channel.

They wheeled it to the car hire desk, and she gave them her printed off booking confirmation. She asked them to put Charlie down as an extra driver. Charlie gave them her license, they took the details off it, handed it back, and Joey paid the extra fee applicable.

They handed over the hire car documents and the car keys, telling her that the car was parked in car park 2, row C bay 10. She thanked them, and they wheeled the trolley to the car park. When they found the car, they loaded their luggage up, and Joey headed off towards Margaret River.

It took Joey 2.5 hours to get there, so they arrived at the Margarets Beach Resort hotel complex at 1 am. They left the car outside reception.

Joey gave the receptionist the booking confirmation, and they gave her the key to the apartment Joey had booked.

She'd booked a 4 star studio apartment, with a queen size bed. It was a fair size, with lounge area, kitchen area, and a big spa bathtub. She'd booked one with an ocean view, rather than a garden view, and was pleased with that choice now that Charlie had come along. The receptionist told her how to get to the apartment, and where she could park her car.

Charlie wandered around reception while Joey was dealing with their booking. She was overawed at the hotel complex. It was a lovely setting.

Joey ordered 2 breakfasts to be delivered to their apartment at 9.15 am. She ordered fruit juices, coffees, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, 2 yoghurts, 2 fruit platters and a selection of pastries. She wanted a hearty breakfast to prepare her for the days surfing.

Joey turned around, having thanked the receptionist for their help. "Ready babe?" she said as she walked over to Charlie. Charlie was staring out the patio doors, admiring the hotel garden. Joey slipped her arms around Charlies waist. "Ready babe?" she whispered in her ear.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry hon. Miles away." They turned and walked back to the car. Joey drove to the apartment, and they unloaded their stuff.

"OMG Jo. This place is massive." Exclaimed Charlie, as Joey let her in the door.

"Yeah, it's OK eh. I usually stay here when I come here. It's easy. You can do your own thing if you want, there's an oven and fridge and stuff, but you can use the restaurants in the main complex if you want to too."

They unpacked a few clothes, and Joey got her gear ready to take to the compo tomorrow. They went to the bathroom, Charlies grin grew broader as she saw the spa bath. "OMG Jo. This brings back memories of your place in Brisbane."

"Yeah, after a hard days surfing, I like to relax in a bath if I'm on my own. But now I like to relax in a bath if I'm with you too." She giggled.

After cleaning their teeth, and changing into their PJ's, they got into bed. They'd done really well, as it was only 1.30am. It meant that Joey could have a good nearly solid 8 hours sleep before breakfast was brought to them.

She needed to get to registration at the compo for 10.30am, so they had to leave by 10.15 am. It was only 2 miles up the road from the hotel, so it wasn't as though they had to leave too early.

Joey set the alarm and switched off the bedside lamp. They cuddled up together. "Night babe." Joey whispered in the dark. "Love you."

"Night hon." Charlie kissed Joey delicately on the lips, before resting her head in Joeys neck. "Love you too."


	166. Chapter 166

_Guys,_

_1818 – ha ha, no, OK, so you didn't actually say 'sound proofed', you said 'insulated', and I just (wrongly??) assumed that you meant one and the same thing by it!! Hee hee hee!! I s'pose technically, insulated means to keep warm (or cold), so it's nice to know that, just in case I need somewhere to warm myself up sometime on a plane!! And I agree, a lady should always be very discreet!! BTW, you can still read my mind/hard drive, stop it, or I'll have to change my story, and quite frankly I haven't got the time!!_

_AL – I haven't seen Damien Hirsts shark, so can't really comment. But I guess it's a similar type of thing, Damiens is a Tiger shark, whereas Vic's is a Great White. Breakfast was mainly healthy, and Joey doesn't put on any weight cos she's so fit (in so many ways!!!), and young, and burns all the calories off. (Mainly in the bedroom, obviously. Hee hee hee!!). Anyhow, have a great break, and I expect loads of lovely reviews on your return!! (Pretty please!!). :-)_

_Lil20 – thanks!! And yeah, I (we) want it to work out for them!! _

_S&L – if you get this far, can you please slow down, as I can't write/type any faster. Thx!! You're so lucky you can come on FF in your lunch break at work, I'd get the sack!!_

_So, now to the actual reason they've come to Perth – the competition begins……_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 166

The alarm woke them at 9.10 am. Joey was spooning Charlie, and groaned into Charlies back, while stretching slightly, pushing her left arm out straight, before wrapping it back round Charlies waist. The alarm was still buzzing. "Hon. The alarm." Giggled Charlie. "It's your side."

Joey groaned. She'd forgotten. "Bugger." She said. She released Charlie, and slowly turned around to press the snooze button.

Charlie turned around too. "Stay where you are hon." She said quietly, as she wrapped her right arm around Joeys waist, resting her head against Joeys neck, gently kissing her soft skin, and now spooning her.

Joey moaned as she felt Charlies warm moist soft lips against her warm skin. "Ummm." She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Nice. Very nice."

Charlie pulled Joey in closer, whispering in her ear. "Well, it's usually you spooning me in the mornings. It's about time I showed you the same, erm, courtesy." She chuckled.

"Charlie, I love waking up holding you in my arms in the mornings. That doesn't mean that we have to keep score of who's spooning who or whatever babe." Joey replied without moving.

"I know. It's just, well, it's just, well, I want to do it this morning." She sighed happily.

They lay there for 5 minutes, enjoying being so close, until the alarm went off again. Joey leant over and pressed snooze again. Then snuggled back into Charlies embrace.

There was a knock on the door. Charlie got up, leaving Joey in bed. She put a hotel dressing gown on over her PJ's, before answering the door. The waiter brought the breakfast trolley in, and wheeled it towards the kitchen table, where Charlie asked him to put everything on the table. He unloaded it all. Then he bent down and took a vase from the bottom shelf of the trolley.

"This was ordered to be delivered with breakfast." He smiled. "Specifically, to be given to Charlie."

"Oh. That's me." Charlie smiled broadly. "Thank you." She said, as she took the vase from the waiter, and smelled the beautiful red rose that was in it. She placed the vase on the table.

The waiter wished her a very good morning and hoped she enjoyed the breakfast. She showed him out, and then went back to the bedroom. She took off her dressing gown, and knelt down on the floor in front of Joey.

"Hon. Breakfasts ready." She kissed Joey on the lips. "And thanks for the rose. It's lovely." She said, blushing slightly.

Joey opened her eyes and smiled at Charlie. "You're very welcome beautiful." Joey stretched out her right arm, and stroked the side of Charlies face with her right hand. She leant forward and kissed Charlie back, and smiled, before adding. "My little Miss Pink Cheeks." Charlie blushed a bit deeper. Joey smiled. "Silly." She said softly, kissing her again.

She got out of bed, and Charlie stood up, and they embraced and slowly and tenderly kissed again, before Charlie lead Joey by the hand to the table.

They had a lovely breakfast, managing to finish off all the food Joey had ordered. And then had a quick shower together. They loaded Joeys gear in the car, and they packed the stuff they needed for the day into one rucksack, that Charlie would keep with her. Joey had on a bikini, board shorts and a plain light blue O'Neill t-shirt. Charlie wore a swimming costume, in case she could take off her t-shirt, although as Joey told her it would be a bit cold and windy up on the cliff, she also took the black fleece hoodie and waterproof matching jacket that Joey gave her in Brisbane. She'd leave the waterproof in the car, just in case. She also wore a pair of black knee length shorts, and a pair of black beach shoes.

"Right, let's get off then babe."

They jumped in the car, and Joey drove the less than 2 miles to the official car park. Security checked her details before they were allowed in. Then she parked up, and went to register.

They both got a photo i.d. security card, to go round their necks, on an official competitors O'Neill lanyard, to allow them into the official areas. As they were walking back to the car, they bumped into Tina and Tracey. They had a little chat, and thanked them for sending the magazines to Joey. They were all staying at the same resort, so they agreed to meet up that evening in the bar at 7.30pm, before they went for dinner in one of the restaurants together. Tina said she'd book a table.

When they got back to the car, they stood on the top of the cliff, and Joey showed Charlie the bit of coast where the compo would be held. Charlie was astounded. Joey was right, the coastline was outstanding, but the waves were enormous. Her heart constricted slightly inside her, as she saw a massive 20 foot, no it was higher than that, it was more like a 30 foot high wave that broke in front of her eyes. "OMG." She whispered.

Joey turned around, and noticed the worry etched on Charlies face. "Babe?" she asked.

"Jo. It's…it's…they're…they're…really big waves."

"Yeah, they are." She stood behind Charlie, and wrapped her arms around her, and whispered into her ear. "But I'm good babe. In fact, I'm very good. So don't worry, I'll be fine." Charlie watched the massive waves breaking, and the enormous amount of white water they created. "You can watch from here, with the binoculars, or you can watch from the tents on the beach area, either on the big screens or with binoculars too. It's up to you."

Charlie nodded, and replied shakily. "Ok."

"Hey. Don't worry babe. Honestly, I'll be fine." She said, squeezing Charlies waist, and kissing her on her cheek.

They took Joeys stuff to her locker, getting checked by security before they were allowed in. They went to check the draw, and to see whom Joey was up against today. Her first heat was against Keri Mason. Then if she won that, she was against either Amanda Moore or Gill Roberts. The first heat was at noon, and the second, if there was one, was at 3pm.

Joey showed Charlie where the stalls and freebie tents were. They went straight to the O'Neill tent, and Joey shook hands with the 2 agents who were eager for her to sign a contract with them. She introduced Charlie to them, and they shook her hand too, both admiring Joeys girlfriend. The 4 of them stood chatting for a while, and then one of the agents took Joey and Charlie to a trailer, to give them some freebies, some small sweeteners, to try and entice her to sign.

Charlie was in her element again. She picked out some t-shirts for Ruby, VJ, Joey and herself, together with a baseball hat for each of them too. She picked out a pair of board shorts each too. The agent handed her an O'Neill rucksack to put it all in too. He was eager to get Joey to sign, so wanted her to wear his companys gear around the compo too. It was also wise to try and cloth the surfers other halves with your gear too, so he encouraged Charlie to choose a fleece hoodie and waterproof jacket, to hopefully replace the one she was wearing at the moment, that had their competitors name on.

Charlie looked at Joey, Joey nodded and smiled at her, to show it was OK. So Charlie turned her attention back to choosing a style she liked.

He showed her some O'Neill purses and wallets, encouraging her to take as many as she wanted. She took a purse for Ruby and herself, and a wallet for VJ. She was debating on what to take for Joey. She knew she had a small wallet already, that she liked to use a lot, and so selected a small camouflaged purse come wallet, which would fit into Joeys jeans pockets, and which was quite trendy, that she knew Joey would like and use too.

Charlie now had an almost full rucksack of clothes and bits and bobs to take back with her. The agent was very pleased that they'd be wearing his companys clothes labels. The agent told her to come back tomorrow or Monday, and take some more gear. He said they may have some different stock in by then. Charlie thanked him, and she and Joey left, and took the rucksack back to the car.

"Well, we will be popular on the prezzie front again won't we babe." Said Joey, as she carried the rucksack for Charlie, pretending that it was too heavy to lift.

"No harm in us looking generous again hon." Laughed Charlie, as she took Joeys hand in hers, swinging their arms gently to and fro as they wandered back to the car.

"You haven't even been through the market stalls yet either." Laughed Joey back.

"Do you think it'll be OK weight wise for the flight home?" asked Charlie a bit concerned.

"Yep. We were under coming, and we can always wear a couple of layers of clothes on the plane, if you get much more stuff that is. Plus, we've got plenty of room in hand luggage anyway. Don't worry babe. Just get what you want."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Jo."

They left the rucksack in the car, and then went off to the hospitality tent, for a warm drink.

They watched the first few surfers go out on the screen. They were all towed out on Jet-ski's, because it would have been impossible to swim out in the massive waves.

They let go at the top of the waves, and then tried to surf along it. Charlie saw several surfers, men and women fall off, and disappear into the cauldron of white water. It was like watching a person in a giant washing machine. You could see the surfboards flying about in the air, but no sign of the surfers, until they were washed up further down towards the beach.

Charlie was grateful that there were jet-skis and ribs everywhere, with lifeguards looking out for the surfers too.

Although she was still very concerned for Joey. She'd never seen such big waves before. They were unbelievable.

At 11.30am, Joey said her goodbyes to Charlie, as she headed off to get changed into her wetsuit for her heat. Charlie kissed and hugged her good luck, trying not to let her own nerves show too much, but Charlies stomach was churning with worry.

Joey got changed, warmed up, then and took her board to the beach. Her and her opponent, Keri, were both towed out by jet-ski's.

Charlie took a few photo's on the digital camera. She was sure that Ruby wouldn't be too keen on surfing in those waves, but that she would be impressed that Joey does.

Charlie then watched through her binoculars, while standing on the cliff. Her heart was in her mouth, as she saw Joey drop down from the top of a wave and begin to surf along it. The wave was massive, and was breaking fast, Joey was moving quickly too, just staying ahead of the overhang of the wave. She managed to move the surfboard around, dragging her hand behind her in the wall of the wave, she hang five, doing very well to manage that under the circumstances. Charlie was biting her lip as she watched, willing Joey to be OK. As Joey came towards the beach, she went into the white water, and came off the board. Charlie held her breath, for what seemed like ages, until she saw Joey pop up again, and make her way, back on her board, to the beach. She breathed out her long held breath, and not even waiting to watch Joeys opponent surf, she rushed off to the media tent to see Joey.

Joey was being interviewed and photo'd when Charlie entered the tent. Charlie watched, in relief, as Joey smiled and laughed as she spoke to the journalists and photographers.

When she'd finished, she walked over to Charlie, smiling. "Hey babe." She noticed Charlies eyes were wide and her skin slightly pale.

"Hi hon." Charlie hugged her tight.

"Hey, you'll get wet babe." Joey said. "Are you OK Charlie? You look a bit….erm….pale."

Charlie held her firmly.

"Charlie. Are you OK?" Joey asked slightly louder.

Charlie was brought back to herself. "Erm….yeah....I'm fine." She looked at Joey through misty eyes. "How are you?" she asked emotionally.

"I'm good. Come on." She said as she took Charlies hand, and pulled her out of the tent, to go somewhere more private.

She took her round the back of the tents. "Right. What's the matter?" she enquired, concerned at Charlies shaking.

"Nothing hon."

"Charlie!!"

"I was just a bit shocked at the size of the waves that's all." She said quietly.

"I told you I'd be fine." She grinned. "Look, I'm OK aren't I." She said opening her arms up to show Charlie she was OK.

Charlie nodded.

"You watched me then?" Charlie nodded. "Good huh?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah. You were good. Very good." Then Charlie suddenly thought. "God hon. I don't even know if you won your heat. I didn't watch your competitor Keri surf, I rushed to the media tent when you'd finished." She paused, looking at Joey. "I didn't even look at the board. Did you win hon?"

"Yep." Joey said nodding and smiling at Charlie.

"Well done." Charlie smiled. "I knew you would." Charlie was very pleased, but also very concerned that that meant Joey would be out in the sea again.

"Come on. Let's get a hot drink. I need to warm up." Joey took Charlie by the hand, and they went off to hospitality for a drink.

Joey had a hot chocolate, and Charlie a coffee. They also opted for some hot food to warm them up. Charlie had small lasagne, and Joey had jacket potato and chilli.

Joey tried to calm Charlie down about the size of the waves. She didn't want her to worry. "Look babe. The last thing I want you to do is worry about me. If you do that, well, it would have been a waste of time for you to come on this trip to rest and relax wouldn't it?" she said tenderly.

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie gulped. "It's just I've never seen anything so big. Well, apart from on the DVD of that film we watched in Brisbane. You know, the surfing one set in Hawaii."

"I know. But really babe, don't worry. I'm a good surfer, and even if I fall off, there's guys on jet-ski's and in ribs ready to come and pick me up. The surf board floats, and I'm attached to it, so please babe, relax yeah?"

Charlie smiled at her. "Yeah. I'll try."

"That's my girl." Joey said proudly, taking hold of Charlies hand.

They continued to talk about the hotel. Charlie was very impressed by it.

"You know I didn't always stay in lovely places like that when I first started out babe. I would stay in an old VW camper van most of the time, and drive to all the compos on the East side of Oz. Then when they were abroad, or over here, I used to have to get the cheapest flights I could, you know, bucket airlines, loads of indirect flights that were cheaper, with loads of waiting in between transfers. I'd stay in hostels then too. Anything cheap. I had to hope I'd win enough money to cover my costs. It's the same now really. I need to win, to pay for my expenses."

"God, and I've added to them, by coming Business class with you." Stated Charlie.

"Babe, the costs of our flights, car hire and the hotel is nothing really. I'll easily win that back. I'll even cover it if I don't win any prize money, cos I'll get appearance money that's more than that anyway." She smiled. "So don't worry. It's covered just by me being here."

"If you're sure." Smiled Charlie weakly.

"You really need to stop worrying about it all babe. And just enjoy it like I am."

"OK." Charlie seemed happier.

"Anyway, when I do OK this weekend, the O'Neill guys will add a few more quid onto my contract. That's why I've not signed it just yet. I'm stringing them along a bit. Only a bit mind, don't wanna put them off completely do I." She laughed. "It'll look good for them that one of their people has done well in their own compo. Good publicity for them."

"You really are something else aren't you hon." Said Charlie, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

Joey smiled back at her. "I'm an old hand babe, that's all."

"Not so much of the old. If you're calling yourself old, then I must be ancient."

"Nonsense babe. You're not ancient. You're perfect." She smiled at Charlie.

"Aww, thanks hon." Said Charlie blushing.

They finished their lunches, and went back to the media tent to watch the other surfers on the big screen.

When 2.30pm came along, Joey went to the changing rooms, to do battle against Amanda Moore, who had won her earlier heat. Her opponent Gill Roberts, had fallen off quickly, soon into her surf.

Again Joey and Amanda were towed out to where the waves were breaking. Charlie watched in the media tent this time, on the big screen. That way she could see a real close up of Joey, from different angles and cameras. Amanda went first, and managed to stay on for half the length of the wave.

Joey went soon after, and Charlie held her breath, as Joey dropped down the wave and began to do her magic. Charlie watched the pictures in awe, Joey moved about like she was at one with the wave, it really was magical how she did it. She surfed the whole length of the wave again, and came off where it tailed off into a massive bit of white bubbling water. When Joey popped up again, laying on her board, paddling the last stretch into shore, Charlie breathed again. A few people in the media tent were clapping, and the announcer seemed very impressed with her surf too. Charlie knew Joey had won. She was just a cut above her opponent. Charlie smiled to herself. Her girlfriend was brilliant, she decided, and not for the first time!!

The scores were put up, and Joey had indeed won her heat, now moving into the last 8, where she could possibly face Carol Long again. Charlie was in no doubts that Joey would beat her again if it came to it.

Joey came into the media tent, to a clicking and flashing of cameras. She was accosted by several members of the press, all very eager for a comment.

She finally spoke to Tracey. Tracey was impressed. "Looking good Jo. Looking very good in fact."

"Thanks."

"Of course, my Tina's the best though." Tracey laughed.

Joey joined in the laughter, before saying. "OK Tracey, we'll see you later. Bye."

Joey walked over to Charlie, who gave her a big hug. "Well done hon. That looked great!!" she expressed.

Joey was pleased that Charlie had relaxed somewhat. "Well, I did my best." She laughed. "Come on. I think there's some stalls outside calling your name." Joey said laughing, as she pulled Charlie towards the market, so she could do some shopping.


	167. Chapter 167

_Guys,_

_Sorry I didn't post anything in the last couple of days, I've had a problem with my computer - again – bloody thing – I think I'll have to get a new one soon – damn, more expense – it obviously can't cope with my incessant typing!!!_

_AL – Yeah, I had to check out things on the internet. Like 'tryptic' – honestly didn't know what you were on about!! Never mind, you learn something ever day don't you, so they say. Ha ha, never thought about it, but I must've named Amanda Moore sub-consciously. She's hot, but way too skinny!! She needs to spend a week with CJ, eating their food for them!! That'd sort her out!! Speaking of food, now where did I leave that burger….?? You're not too demanding are you, wanting 3 chapters by Tuesday. It's completely doable, as long as my computer behaves itself from now on. And as long as I can reach my keyboard through all my disguarded food wrappers....hee hee hee!!! Don't want detention, do I Miss!!??!!_

_1818 – Yep, Charlies very lucky that there's so much free stuff at 'my' compos. Plus, there's another delivery over the weekend the agent said, so she can have another good old rummage after that. Joey could be in for a hefty charge at the airport for excess baggage soon…still, she can afford it, and who wouldn't pay for Charlies little whims if they could!! And me, lining up some dramas…never!! Well, maybe a little one..or two…_

_Jsco81 – Yep, Charlie is, very slowly, beginning to relax. Still, you never know what's around the corner do you…._

_S&L, As I post this, you're on chapter 96. Umm, yep, I love cheese & tommie sarnies, so naturally so do CJ!! Mind you, they would get very boring if you had them everyday!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 167

They meandered around some of the stalls in the market, hand in hand, fingers entwined. They had plenty of time. The hotel was only 10 minutes down the road, and they weren't going out until 7.30pm. Charlie bought a few more bits and pieces, some 'surfing' beaded and silver and leather jewellery for Ruby and Joey and some trendy dog tags for VJ. She put them in the smaller rucksack she was carrying.

Joey had a piercing at the top of her right ear, and Charlie saw a lovely stainless steel tribal ear pin for her. She asked Joey to turn around while she bought her something. Joey smiled, but turned around anyway, waiting for Charlie to buy what she wanted to buy. Charlie also bought the matching tribal earrings, plus a matching leather roped necklace and bracelet for Joey, all with the same stainless steel tribal pattern on, when the stallholder pointed them out to her. Charlie was a sucker for a sales pitch, especially when it came to buying something for her girlfriend. She put them in the small rucksack she was carrying, along with the other gifts.

Charlie walked to Joey, and took her hand, she kissed her on the cheek, grinning broadly.

"Someone looks happy with themselves." Said Joey, grinning back.

"Might be." She replied. "Come on, let's see what else there is." She said eagerly.

Then, as they wandered round the corner, Charlie saw a stall that got her smiling broadly. She hid her expression from Joey, and guided her, subtly, in the opposite direction. She decided to come back and visit it tomorrow, alone.

After they'd walked around half of the stalls, they went back to the car and drove back to the hotel.

Joey washed out her shortie, and hung it up in the bathroom to dry out a bit, then had a shower, while Charlie rang Ruby, to see how she was.

Summer Bay was 2 hours ahead of Perth, so Ruby was out with Xavier at the surf club, playing pool. Ruby was fine, and had had no problems, so far, over the article. She walked outside the surf club, so no one could hear her talking to Charlie. She told Charlie that Zoe had spoken to her on the beach last night, and wanted to speak to them both. Ruby had great pleasure in telling her sister what she'd told Zoe.

Charlie laughed. "Thank you Rubes. You're something else. Wait until I tell Jo."

"I don't know what she wanted, but said she'd see you on Wednesday."

"I have a fair idea, but I'm sorry Rubes, I can't tell you. It's private. But still, we'll just have to wait until Wednesday and see won't we." Charlie didn't want to tell Ruby that Zoe had made a pass at Joey.

"How's Jo getting on anyway sis?"

"Extremely well. She won both heats today, she's in the last eight now. She looks good out there Rubes. She looks very good out there Rubes. The waves though, God, they're so very high. You wouldn't believe it. Wait until I show you the photos. It scares me to death, thinking she's out there in all that water."

Ruby laughed at her sisters concern. "Look sis, I've been out with Jo." She blushed, not that Charlie could see that. "Ermm….well…." she stuttered.

Charlie laughed. "I know what you mean Rubes. You've been out surfing with Jo." Charlie completed for her.

"Erm, yeah sis. I've been out surfing with Joey. She's so natural, so good, and she's so calm, don't worry about her sis. If you do that, she'll worry about you worrying, and she'll not be concentrating on her surfing. She'll be fine sis. She's great." Ruby said.

Charlie laughed. "You're right again Rubes. I should employ you as my counsellor."

Ruby laughed too. "Anyway, wish Jo good luck from me won't you. Love you both."

"Love you too, bye Rubes. You be careful, and I'll ring you tomorrow night, around the same time OK?"

"That's fine sis. Have fun. Bye."

As Charlie lay on the bed, waiting for Jo, she nodded off. She 'd already pulled the blinds and curtains, locked the door, and left the bedside lamp on.

Jo came out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, while drying her hair with a hand towel. She smiled when she saw Charlie asleep on their bed. She looked so very beautiful and peaceful.

She got dried off quietly, and then put her PJ's on, she set the alarm for 6.45 pm, just in case she fell asleep too. That should give them enough time to get ready to go out to dinner. She crept into bed, lying down next to Charlie.

Charlie opened her eyes slightly, when she felt the mattress move. "Umm. Hi hon." She rolled over, and embraced Joey, kissing her softly. "All nice and clean are we?"

"Yeah." Replied Joey.

"Oh goody!!" she giggled. "Prepared to be made all dirty again then?"

Joey raised her eyebrows. "Umm, yes please." She leant in for a slow kiss, as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other.

After a few minutes, Joey broke off her kissing. "Charlie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes hon?"

Joey looked intently at Charlie, her eyes wide and bright, full of love and desire. As she cupped her face, she said softly. "I love you so much. I want you so much babe. Can I touch you? Can I make love to you?"

"Of course you can hon. You don't have to ask me that." Said Charlie, slightly surprised at the questions.

"Yes. I do." Nodded Joey.

"You don't hon."

"You're so very beautiful Charlie. I just wanted to check you're still OK for me to touch you. I don't want to assume, I mean, I have to pinch myself sometimes, just to make sure I'm not still having this incredible dream about us being together." Joey said shyly and emotionally.

Charlie was in awe, once again, at Joeys words, and her completely unselfish and wonderfully thoughtful behaviour towards her. "Jo. I love you too." She paused. "I love you so much." She added emotionally. "I love you touching me, I love you making love to me. I never want you to stop making love to me." She leant forward and kissed Joey softly on the lips. "Jo. Hon. Please, touch me. Please, make love to me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me cum." She begged huskily with her words, and smoulderingly with her eyes.

Joey looked at her girl friend, both their sets of eyes were on fire. She gently pushed Charlie onto her back. She leant over to resume kissing her, as she slowly moved her right hand up Charlies t-shirt, until she reached her breast, and gently started massaging it. Charlies nipple jumped into life, the bud now hard and erect. Charlie gasped as Joey slowly moved her kissing down her chin, her neck, and then nibbled her nipple through her shirt and swimming costume fabric.

Charlie ran her left hand slowly up Joeys PJ top, and came to rest on her right breast, the nipple pert and sensitive.

Joey resumed her kissing, focussing her attention on Charlies neck. Charlie loved her kissing and nibbling her soft sensitive skin there, it really turned her on. Joey loved making Charlie purr when she nibbled and licked her neck. After several minutes of this, Joey drew back slowly, and smiled as she looked at Charlie. Charlie was flushed, her eyes were wide, their blueness accentuated by the pleasure and desire that was pumping through her.

"Shall we take our clothes off?" she suggested.

"God yes." Charlie said, as she began to pull off Joey's PJ's top. Then she pulled down Joeys bottoms, throwing both items on the floor. Then Charlie sat up, and allowed Joey to pull off her t-shirt. Joey reached to Charlies shoulders, and pulled down her costume, delighting in the erect nipples and perfect breasts she revealed. She lent over and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked it gently, causing Charlie to moan and arch her back slightly closer to Joey. Joey stopped, and Charlie lay down on the bed, as Joey began to pull off Charlies shorts and then swimming costume.

She slowly pulled them down Charlies long smooth legs, delighting in Charlies moans, as she ran her fingers lightly down the inside of her left leg as she did it. She threw the items on the floor, to join the others, and come back up the bed, lightly running her fingers up the inside of Charlies left leg again. Charlie lip her lip and squirmed. Joey stopped when she positioned herself face to face with Charlie again. She took Charlies left hand in her right hand, bringing it up to her lips. She kissed the back of her hand. "Charlie, you're so beautiful babe, and now I'm gonna set you on fire." She said huskily. Charlies eyes nearly popped out of her head. She was speechless, as she looked at Joey with so much longing and love.

Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips, then very slowly, moved her way down Charlies chin, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, pausing at her breasts and nipples, toying and playing with the hard erect buds for some time. Then she moved down Charlies ribs, backwards and forwards on her stomach, before moving down to her groin. Charlie was already puffing and panting, and arching her back at the sensations Joey was giving her.

Joey moved downwards, eager to get to Charlies warm centre. Charlie spread her legs, and gripped the sheets, as she groaned, waiting for Joey to continue.

"Charlie?" Joey smiled.

"Hon?" Charlie smiled back.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

"God yes Jo." She said. "I want you now. Please, I want you, I need you in me."

Joey smiled at her, shuffled down the bed slightly, and settled between Charlies legs, and resumed gently nibbling her stomach. She moved her lips lower, running her tongue over her skin, down her groin, then she looked up, wanting to watch Charlie as she licked her. Her tongue met Charlies clit.

Charlie had her eyes closed, her head to the left, she pulled at the sheets, and arched her back, letting out a small squeak as Joeys tongue ran over her clit. "God Jo." She sighed. Joey smiled to herself, more than pleased with Charlies reaction. She was still in awe of Charlies beauty, and the fact that Charlie was her girl friend and wanted her as much as she wanted Charlie.

She paid some attention to Charlies clit, before moving her tongue slowly, and teasingly down her slit. Charlie pushed her hips upwards to meet Joeys mouth. "God Jo." She whimpered again. Joey moved her right hand to Charlies clit, and began circling it delicately with her thumb. Her tongue met Charlie warm sweet juices and she licked up and down her slit several times, before moving downwards and pushing her tongue into Charlie. Charlie gasped loudly with pleasure, as Joey pushed in as far as she could, relishing the feel and taste of her beautiful girlfriend. Joey groaned in pleasure herself, as she moved her tongue in and out of Charlie.

After a few minutes of very pleasurable activity, Joey withdrew her tongue, licking up Charlies slit, and then, as her lips replaced her thumb on Charlies sensitive nub, she moved her fingers into Charlie warm moist haven. She began moving her fingers in and out of Charlie, deliberately pushing them in hard and deeply, then withdrawing slowly, wishing to add to Charlies sensations, wanting to build her up slowly to her moment of release.

Joey moved her lips from Charlies clit, and kissed her up her body. "You taste so good babe." She said as she kept her fingers working Charlie, as she lay gently on Charlies right leg, and began to play with Charlies erect nipples with her lips.

Charlie was almost at the point of no return. "God hon, I'm….uhh…." she grunted. She wrapped her right arm around Joeys back, running her nails over Joeys skin, while she massaged Joeys right breast with her left hand.

Joey nibbled Charlies nipples, and used her thumb to rub Charlies clit, as she increased the pace and depth o her fingers.

Charlies juices were flowing fully, and Joeys fingers easily glided in and out of Charlie. She felt Charlies body jerk against her own, and her thumb felt Charlies clit swell underneath her touch, Charlies body jolted, and Joey felt her fingers caught in spasms within Charlie.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH." Charlie groaned. "God. JJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOO." She screeched, as her body was wracked by an almighty jolt, as the heat surged through every sinew in her body, emanating from her burning hot core.

Joey moved her lips to Charlies neck, nibbling and kissing her soft skin, giving Charlies further sensations to enjoy.

After several more jolts, and deep guttural groans from Charlie, her body gradually came to rest. Joey withdrew her fingers, and smiled at Charlie, who was flushed and breathing deeply. She moved her fingers to Charlies nipples, and smiled at Charlie as she wiped her hand over her breasts, and slowly licked Charlies juices off her breasts and nipples.

When she'd finished, she moved herself off Charlies leg, coming to rest between her legs instead, and now lying down directly on top of her. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys waist, as Joey leant her elbows on the bed, putting her arms under Charlies shoulders. Joey looked down at a flushed Charlie, they were both smiling broadly at each other.

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, nibbling her lower lip, and then they kissed slowly, introducing their tongues, as Charlie tasted herself on Joey.

They broke off, and Charlie said huskily. "My God Jo. That was sensational hon." Her eyes were wide, and twinkling at Joey, full of love and desire.

"I aim to please beautiful." Joey chuckled.

Charlie moved her head up, and captured Joey on the lips, eager to continue their lovemaking.

"Roll over hon." She said, as she gently pushed Joey onto her back.

Charlie now hovered over Joey, and moved her hand towards Joeys centre. Unable to wait any longer, she immediately pushed her fingers into Joey, who was already soaking wet with sexual desire and pure lust. Joey gasped against Charlies lips, as Charlie entered her, and groaned with pleasure as Charlie began to move her fingers in and out, wanting to bring Joey to orgasm. Charlie began kissing Joey hard and passionately, not able to hold back any longer.

"Sorry hon, I can't wait. I can't wait any longer." Charlie said, getting carried away.

"It's OK babe. It's OK." Whispered Joey back.

Charlie resumed her hard kissing, her fingers still pumping Joey, her thumb rubbing her clit. She moved her lips to Joeys breasts, sucking and flicking her nipples, enjoying having the hard swollen buds in her mouth.

Joey was so turned on by Charlies passion, and by what she'd just done to Charlie, that she was almost there already. Joey tried to hold herself back, and wallow in the pleasure Charlie was giving her. Charlie continued with her passionate assault on Joey for several minutes. Then Joey was unable to put off the inevitable any longer. She gripped her sheets, and arched her back.

"Babe. I'm cuming." She squeaked weakly.

Charlie smiled and moved her lips from Joeys nipples, to her lips, as she kissed her hard and passionately again. She kept her fingers pumping deep inside of Joey, as she felt them caught in Joeys contractions.

Joey squeaked quietly against Charlies lips as her orgasm passed through her, Charlie thought it was a really cute noise. Her body arched and flexed against Charlies. Charlies thumb continued to rub Joeys swollen clit, but slower and gentler, as Joey came to rest.

Charlie lay against Joey, smiling, and grinning at her, as they both recovered their breathing.

Charlie then withdrew her fingers, and did 'Joeys thing', by wiping Joeys juices on her breasts and nipples, and then licking off every drop. When she'd finished, she pulled the quilt up and she lay alongside Joey, who had rolled onto her side too. They rested a hand on each others hips under the covers, and looked at each other. Their faces were 2 inches apart, and they smiled as they looked at each other with pure love and affection.

"Hon. You can touch me whenever you want. You know that." She smiled broader. "Especially if you touch me like that." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey smiled back. "OK babe. I get the picture."

" I know you're being so very kind and respectful and so loving by asking that, but honestly, I'm all yours hon. And only yours." Charlie smiled. "I love you Joey."

"I love you too Charlie."

They sighed deeply, kissed slowly several times, and then they nodded off, happy and content, in each others arms, after their wonderfully tender and fulfilling lovemaking session.


	168. Chapter 168

_Guys,_

_AL – chapter 2, as requested – so no detention now!!_

_1818 – shush, or you'll give away the 'secret' to everyone else!! I've got a few more little guessing games coming up, plus, an outstanding one at the moment - what are they gonna be wearing for Joeys birthday party?? Plus of course, the one towards the end of this chapter..…let's see just how good you are at this, can you get either of these two right???_

_Jsco81 – yeah, they most definitely like their frolics!!_

_Lil20 – Thanks!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 168

The alarm woke them from their short happy dreams, and they reluctantly untangled themselves from each other, and got out of bed to get ready to go out.

Joey ran a bubble bath in the spa bathtub, and they both got in and tenderly washed each other. While they were in there, Charlie told Joey of her conversation with Ruby on the mobile. Joey was also interested in what Zoe wanted. It must have something to do with the article surely. Perhaps she'd realised about the toilet situation now. Still, like Charlie said, they'd have to wait for Wednesday to find out. Joey laughed at what Ruby had said she'd told Zoe too. "Good on Rubes. I owe her one." They both chuckled. "Anyway, whatever she wants, let's hope she's finally got the message eh." Said Joey. Charlie nodded in agreement.

They got out, and wrapping large fluffy towels around themselves, they got quickly dried.

Charlie then moisturised Joey all over. Twice.

"It's very necessary hon." Said Charlie seriously. "You need to look after your skin. It can't be good being in the water all day long."

"OK babe. I believe you." Laughed Joey. "It's got nothing to do with you wanting to touch my sexy body all over is it then?"

"Absolutely not hon." Charlie managed to keep a straight face.

They looked at each other and chuckled, while Charlie continued to rub in the moisturiser. Then they did their hair, both deciding to leave it down. They put on their make-up, and dressed for dinner. They both wore short little black numbers, with black high-heeled open toed shoes. Charlie had a small black clutch bag with her, while Joey carried only her favourite wallet.

"Wow, you look sensational. Umm. Not bad. Not bad at all Miss Buckton." Said Joey, admiring her girlfriend. She walked forward, and embraced her tenderly, kissing her gently.

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss Collins." Replied Charlie chuckling.

"Let's forget about dinner, and stay here instead." Joey whispered huskily in Charlies ear. Charlie blushed, as she felt a surge of passion surge through her body again.

"You're not worn out yet then?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'll always find some energy left in reserve, to make love to you." She said smiling, resting her forehead against Charlies forehead, and her hands on Charlies hips. "You're just so beautiful Charlie. I love you so much."

"So are you sexy. I love you too honey."

They kissed, slowly and tenderly, before Joey sighed, and took Charlies right hand in her left hand. "Let's go to dinner then." She looked at Charlie and smiled again. "I think I'll skip dessert though. Well, until we get back here anyway." She chuckled.

Charlie smiled shyly again. "Cheeky."

"Come on." Joey said, as she tugged Charlie gently towards the door. "Let's go then. Would madam care to be escorted to the bar?" Joey said stifling a giggle, now holding her arm out for Charlie to take.

"Don't mind if I do." She put her arm through Joeys, and they walked to the bar, to meet up with Tina and Tracey for the evening.

The bar was quite busy, with many of the wealthier competitors, and nearly all the media people staying there. Joey said hello to a few people who nodded and smiled at them on their way in. Charlie smiled back at them, not knowing who any of them were. "I'll introduce you to them later, if necessary babe. They're only the media. Just gotta keep in their good books. We know what they can be like, eh."

Charlie nodded. Just on Friday, they'd found out exactly what the press could be like!!

As they approached the bar, Joey saw Tina at the end of it. She guided Charlie over. "Hi Tina." She said.

"Oh hi Jo, Charlie." They all kissed each other on their cheeks.

"Looking as sensational as ever Tina." Said Joey. Tina was wearing a knee length, tight at the waist, with a flowing skirt, blue strapless dress.

"You 2 aren't looking too bad yourselves. I should imagine we may cause a bit of a stir between us." Tina laughed. "Tracey will be here in a tick, she's still getting ready. Honestly, she takes ages." She said checking her watch. "I don't know why she bothers, she looks sensational in whatever she wears." She smiled, thinking of her gorgeous wife. "Right. What would you both like to drink?"

"2 white wines please Tina." Charlie piped up.

"If we grab a table, will you be OK to bring them over?" asked Joey.

"Sure. Won't be a tick."

Joey and Charlie found a free table with 4 compfy chairs round it, and staked their claim. They sat holding hands over the arms of the chairs. Tina joined them quickly, and handed them a large glass of wine each, from the tray she was carrying. She left Traceys on the table.

"Cheers." They all said as they clinked glasses.

They all sat chatting, and drinking their wine. Tracey still hadn't arrived, when Joey went up to the bar with the tray, to get another large glass of wine each. As Joey was walking back from the bar, Tracey came in. Her fellow journalists gave her a whistle, on seeing her. Everyone else in the bar looked round at them. Tina smiled. Tracey chatted with the other journalists and photographers for a couple of minutes, before looking around and locating her wife, before joining the 3 of them at the table.

"Evening Jo, hi Charlie. Nice to see you again." Tracey said, as they stood up and kissed each other on both cheeks. Jo and Charlie sat back done, and Tracey sat down in the seat next to Tina. "Cheers." She said as she took a drink of her wine.

"Cheers." They all said back to her.

Tracey looked at Tina. "Evening wifey." She said seductively, leaning over to peck Tina on the lips.

"You took your time." Tina said, trying to sound stroppy, but failing badly, her face taken over by a massive grin instead. "But, umm, worth the wait. Looking good." She said, eying up her sexy wife, who was wearing a dark blue loose fitting summer dress, with blue matching sandals.

"Why thank you." Tracey smiled. "Not so bad yourself."

After finishing their second glass, while chatting and laughing together, they got up to move to the restaurant. Tina had already reserved a table for 4 for 8pm.

Both couples slowly walked, hand in hand, out of the bar, through the beautiful gardens, admiring the colours and designs as they went, and into the restaurant. They were shown to their table, and they took their seats.

They were handed menus, and all chose a starter and main course, leaving the dessert selection until later.

They had another large glass of white wine each, and ordered a large bottle of water for the table, and continued chatting away comfortably to each other, while they waited for their food to be served.

Charlie felt really comfortable with Joeys friends. They were really nice people, and she was enjoying getting to know them. They were a really nice couple, and seemed truly devoted to each other. Not dissimilar, Charlie thought, to Georgie and Anna. And not to mention, she blushed at she thought, Joey and herself. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her thinking or her slight pinkness.

Their starters were brought to the table. Charlie and Joey had chosen the chefs special soup of the day, which happened to be vegetable. Tina and Tracey both had the prawns.

As Charlie began eating her bread roll, she looked up, and noticed a familiar figure approaching their table. She stopped eating, putting the roll on the side plate, and visibly tensed. Joey noticed, asking her what the matter was. Joey turned around, to see what Charlie was looking at. Joey then too saw her ex, Liz, approaching their table. Joey glared at her. Tina and Tracey wondered what was going on.

"Hello everyone." Liz said, slightly shyly.

"Hi Liz." Said Tina. "How are you keeping?" Of course, they knew nothing of the events in Summer Bay, during the build up of Joeys families memorial. They knew Liz was Joeys ex, but thought they were still friends.

"Fine thanks." She smiled back. "And you two?"

"We're good thanks." Tracey smiled as she replied.

Joey knew they'd bump into Liz at sometime, but was still not quite prepared for it. She couldn't bring herself to speak to Liz. She was more concerned with Charlie. "You OK babe?" she asked quietly, holding Charlies hand, and looking intently into Charlies wild eyes. Tina noticed her friends reaction to Liz, and wondered what the problem was.

"Yes hon. I'm fine." She said.

"You on your own?" asked Tracey.

"Erm yeah." Liz looked slightly awkward.

"Oh, well, would you like…"

"I don't think erm…" Liz tailed off, not wanting to join them, unless Joey was OK about it.

"Erm Tina, we've erm, had a few words since you last saw us both." Piped up Joey, worried in case they wanted Liz to join them at the table. "And I'm afraid that our friendship is at an end." she took a deep breath. "So, I'm sorry, but we don't want Liz to join us, if that's what you were going to suggest."

Tina and Tracey looked at Joey, who looked slightly sad, but determined.

"It's OK Tina. Thanks anyway. I hope you all have a nice evening." Liz seemed genuine. "Jo, Charlie, I'm sorry." She added. Smiling weakly, as she turned and walked away.

Joey squeezed Charlies hand slightly. "We knew we'd see her sometime babe."

"I know. I'm glad it's out the way now." She said, smiling adoringly at Joey. "Right. Let's get on with dinner shall we." She suggested.

Tina and Tracey looked at each other. Tracey was the one who asked. "So Jo. What's happened with you and Liz? I thought you were good mates."

Joey looked at Charlie, then back at Tracey. "We were. But she erm, well, she nearly completely ruined my families memorial service, and did some awful things to try and split Charlie and me up. So." She sighed. "We don't want anything to do with her anymore. I, well we, just don't trust her anymore." She said rather sadly.

Tina and Tracey nodded in understanding. They liked Joey, and although they couldn't believe Liz would do anything awful, they accepted that that was how Joey felt, and that was good enough for them.

"Fair enough Jo." Said Tracey. Then she smiled. "Let's do as Charlie suggested then, and continue with dinner eh?"

They all nodded, and began to eat their food again.

After finishing their starters, their main courses were brought out to them. They'd all selected fish. Charlie and Tracey had a seafood platter each, while Joey and Tina had sea bass. All came with fresh vegetables. They were all delicious.

Their conversation continued comfortably, and they were all really enjoying themselves. Tina and Tracey told Charlie a few stories about Joey, and how she used to travel around in her little VW camper van. Tina had done much the same. They had both lived out of rucksacks in their early days of pro-surfing, and touring the compos.

Tracey had told Charlie how she'd met Tina. She was a new reporter, straight out of Uni, on her first job. She didn't have the faintest idea about surfing, but she'd been sent to a compo near Melbourne, for a week by her newspaper, all expenses paid. That was what she was more excited about, she laughed as she told Charlie. She wanted to be a serious reporter, her interest was in politics, so she'd hope to eventually become a TV political reporter.

She had to do her research on the job, by listening to the other journalists, and buying a load of surfing magazines to read through. She met Tina, when she had to interview her, and they just clicked. They had a fling that week, both not thinking it would go past that. They knew Tina would be off surfing around the Word somewhere different all the time, and Tracey wanted to be a political journalist.

They still thought about each other, despite not meeting up for another few months, right here in Perth. Tracey was still working on the sports section of the paper, her secondment having been extended. Her bosses were impressed with her work, even though they knew she wanted to write about politics. She had been promised a move into that department eventually.

When they met up again, they were both seeing other people, so they didn't get together this time, neither of them wanting to cheat on their girl friends. But the spark was still there. They managed to talk to each other privately, and decided to see if they still felt the same in two months time, when they would both be at the same compo again in Melbourne. Then they would talk again, and see where it took them.

By the time they met up at Melbourne, Tina had broken up with her girlfriend, but Tracey was still going out with hers. They didn't do anything but talk, and they decided to start seeing each other, and see what it would lead them to.

When Tracey got home to Sydney, she broke up with her girl friend, and started seeing Tina. They were discreet, not wanting anyone to find out about them, until they knew themselves what would become of them.

They weren't together all the time, and didn't move in with each other for 6 months, when it had become apparent that they were both serious about each other, and their relationship was more than a flash in the pan.

After they'd only been living together for 2 months, Tracey was offered the chance to take her ideal job, as sub-political editor for the paper. They talked about it, and Tina told her she should go for it, it may be the once in a life-time chance, and she should take it, rather than regret it all later.

Tracey took the job, even though it would mean they wouldn't see each other very often at all. After 2 months, Tina came back from a week in Hawaii, and they had a long, honest discussion about where they were heading in this relationship. They both wanted to make it work, and as a result of that, Tracey decided to apply for a job with 'The big blue' surfing magazine. She thought that she would at least then be with Tina when she was surfing at all the major compos. Her 'ideal' political career was something she thought she could move into later on, when Tina stopped surfing.

They were both very happy with the choice, and Tracey had become one of the best surfing journalists in the country. "And not just because of inside information." Laughed Tina.

After a further 6 months together, Tina had proposed, and Tracey accepted. They've never looked back since. They've never been happier.

They still live in Sydney, when they're at home, and as Tracey said, she goes to all the compos with Tina now.

Charlie thought it was lovely that they managed to be together so much, and that Tracey had delayed her political reporting career, while Tina was still competing. She couldn't help but think that if Joeys and her relationship continued, then it would be difficult for her to keep coming on trips to compos all the time, what with her responsible job. And the surfing circuit was of course World wide now. I mean, they even have surfing compos in the UK now!! She hoped that her job wouldn't come between them, as she wouldn't really want to give it up.

Joey noticed her processing her thoughts. "Anything I can help you with babe?" she asked Charlie quietly.

"No hon." Charlie smiled. "Just thinking, you know, about how much you may be away with your surfing."

"And you can't come with me all the time?" Joey added.

"Yeah." She smiled at Joey. "You've got it."

"We'll be absolutely fine. Plenty of people work away from their loved ones all the time. It won't be forever will it. And it's not as though you can't come on some or most of the trips anyway. At least with your job, you can work round your hours more than most eh." Joey said positively.

"Umm. I guess you're right." Charlie seemed happier. Joey always managed to make sense of everything for her. She was like her other half.

"You know it." Beamed back Joey, eager to allay Charlies fears.

When it came to the dessert choices offered by the waiter, Joey was sorely tempted, and couldn't resist the lemon meringue pie. Charlie had fruit salad and vanilla ice cream, while Tina and Tracey both had chocolate fudge cake.

They slowly managed to finish off their desserts, and decided to have one last drink, at the bar, for a nightcap.

Tina settled the bill, to much thanks from Joey and Charlie.

As Charlie walked to the bar with Tina, Joey hung back to have a quiet word with Tracey. "Erm Tracey, I need a favour."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, it's Charlies birthday in July and….." Joey continued to explain what she'd like Traceys help with. Tracey said she'd see what she could do, and understood it was a surprise, and needed to keep it to herself. Well, herself and Tina obviously.

They eventually joined Charlie and Tina at the bar for a nightcap. "Whatever kept you hon?" asked Charlie.

"Just been talking about a magazine article Tracey wants to do when I win, oh, sorry Tina." She laughed, as she continued. "this compo."

They had a brandy each, and agreed to meet each other for dinner the next evening too, as they'd had such an enjoyable time together. Joey booked a table for 4, at reception, for the restaurant immediately, insisting that they would pay for the meal tomorrow. While she was there, she ordered breakfast to be delivered to their room at 9.30 am in the morning.

They decided that after dinner tomorrow, they would all go down together to the beach party that the sponsors were holding in the evening.

Each couple then bade each other goodnight, as they retired to their respective rooms.

When Charlie and Joey got back to their room, they got undressed, popped to the bathroom and cleaned their teeth, then put on their PJ's and got into bed. Joey set the alarm for 9.30 am. There was plenty of time tomorrow, as her first surf-off wasn't until noon.

"That was a lovely evening honey." Said Charlie, as she lay alongside Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It most certainly was." Joey smiled. "They're a lovely couple."

"They are." Agreed Charlie.

"Are you OK about seeing Liz?" asked Joey.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "We knew we could bump into her at anytime didn't we. At least it's over and done with now. I hope you're OK if she sees you on your own while I'm surfing tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. She can't get to me, well us, now. We're solid." Charlie smiled sleepily.

"Well let's just hope she keeps out of our way eh." Joey kissed Charlie on the lips. "Night babe. Love you."

"Umm. Night hon. Love you too." She kissed Joey back, slowly and tenderly.

And with that, they both nodded off happy in each others arms.


	169. Chapter 169

_Guys,_

_Sorry, couldn't update last night, probs with the site…never mind, it's here now._

_You all seem concerned that Liz has changed…wouldn't that be a good thing!!??!! But then again, can a leopard really change it's spots….we'll just have to wait and see won't we…_

_1818 – umm, what can I say?? See my PM reply. Glad you liked a bit of background to T&T._

_AL – I did try and do 3 updates, honestly Miss, but the site wouldn't let me!! (Can I get out of the lines now??)._

_Anyway, how come you got to go on stage?? Brandy – I love it, so it's lucky CJ do too!! Although drink too much and it can really dehydrate you. Oh, and please keep guessing at the fancy dress outfits, it keeps me amused…and well, you never know, the ideas could be useful another time!! Or failing that, like you say, just the images conjured up will help pass the time!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 169

Meanwhile, during Saturday in Yabbie Creek, the atmosphere at the Police Station was strained. No one was speaking to Angelo after the newspaper article. The other policemen and policewomen all knew it was Angelo who 'leaked' the information to the press. They couldn't forgive him for that. Not only for dobbing in on one of their own, but also for being so vindictive towards Charlie.

None of them could believe it, when Charlie had started going out with Angelo. No one liked his superior and 'know it all' attitude. At least Charlie had dumped Angelo quite soon into their relationship. They all thought she was on the rebound from Roman anyway. At least she had seen sense in time.

But they had all also been shocked when Charlie had 'come out', and started seeing Joey, but they respected their boss. She had always been very professional and dedicated, and was a great cop.

On Saturday, Superintendent Preston and his assistant had come down from the city in person that morning, to personally conduct the interviews with them all, to try and find out who had been the 'police source' mentioned in the paper. He told them all to come in, even if it was their day off, so he could see them. It showed how seriously he took the breach of confidentiality.

Once he'd finished interviewing the 24 officers at the station, he went to pay a visit to the newspaper editor and then the journalist who wrote the article.

He demanded they printed a retraction in the next issue, and told them, in no uncertain terms, that he would make their lives hell, if they printed anything remotely similar about any of his other officers, involved in an ongoing investigation and case file, ever again.

Unsurprisingly, the journalist refused to name his source, but was suitably warned off any further follow up articles.

Later that night Zoe went out, to the Surf Club in Summer Bay, by herself, to have a drink.

When she arrived, May and Angelo were sitting at the bar, with the Yabbie Creek newspaper open in front of them, reading and laughing at the article about Joey and Charlie.

"Oh, hi Zoe." Said May. "Care to join us?"

"Erm, I was just after a quiet drink by myself, thanks anyway May." Said Zoe. She ordered a drink from Alf.

"Have you seen this?" May said to Zoe, pointing at the paper in front of her. "No wonder Charlie went after that lesbian." She laughed. "It says here 'wealthy business woman'. She's only shagging her for the money."

"What?" asked Zoe.

"Well, as soon as the money's run out, she'll be back into the men I bet."

"I don't think so May." Piped up Zoe.

"Sorry?"

"Charlie's not with Joey for her money, if she's got any at all that is. They love each other."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not natural. They're perverted, they're not 'in love'." May then looked at Angelo. "You'd better not chase after her again Ange, when she's finished using the lezzer." May said threateningly.

"I wouldn't wanna go back there May. Not getting sloppy seconds, after a queers had her hands all over her. Yuk." He said. "Anyway, I've got you now haven't I."

Zoe was shocked that Charlie and Angelo seemed to have been an item at one time.

"How can you laugh at someone who's been raped May?" asked Zoe astonished at May and Angelo.

"She wasn't raped Zoe." May stated.

"But the paper said...."

May interrupted by laughing. "Yeah I know. Good eh?"

"No!!" replied Zoe horrified. "It's not funny at all May. The paper implied that Charlie was raped." Zoe couldn't believe them. Although she was very relieved that Charlie hadn't been raped.

"That was Angelos idea." May smiled at Angelo. "She was assaulted, but she wasn't raped. Anyway, how could she have been raped? I mean raped by another woman, it can't happen. Only a man can rape a woman."

Zoe looked at them incredulously, shaking her head. "You're both unbelievable. How can you have done that?"

"Why are you sticking up for them couple of lezzers?" asked Angelo. "It would serve her right if she was raped. Chasing after a queer, just for her money. She deserves it. It would remind her of what she's missing out on." Angelo snorted.

"You're unbelievable." Said Zoe, shaking her head. "Nobody deserves to be raped." She picked up her drink and left them to it, sitting by herself in a corner.

Georgie and Anna were sitting on a table close to the bar, and could hear all that was being said at the bar. Anna had to hold Georgies hand, so she didn't get up and go over to May.

They were both absolutely furious with what May and Angelo were saying.

"Right that's it." Said Georgie angrily. She got up, and pulled her hand from Anna's.

"Sweetie." Said Anna. "Please don't get yourself in trouble." She pleaded.

Georgie managed to control her temper, and quietly warned May and Angelo, that if their comments continued, she would have the utmost pleasure in arresting them both for sexist and abusive behaviour and language, threatening a police officer, and causing offence by using threatening and obscene behaviour.

She warned them that she would be telling their Superintendent what she'd just overheard, ensuring that she helped the investigation into the police leak to the papers.

Georgie also pointed out that she would not be arresting them for being drunk, as they were both perfectly sober, having just started their first drink each, she noted. Therefore she pointed out, that the fact that they were sober when they had made their comments, would look even worse for them, should it be taken further.

She told them she would be keeping an eye on them, and she suggested they kept out of Charlies way when she got back.

Georgie then went back to sit with Anna. She was physically shaking with anger.

"Would you like to go home sweetie?" asked Anna, concerned that Georgie may be pushed over the edge.

"No. Why should we leave. Let them leave. They're the problem, not us." She said, staring at the 2 people at the bar.

Zoe had watched the events unfold in front of her, and was pleased that someone else had had a go at the couple. She drank her drink, and then she left for the evening, not saying goodbye to anyone, as she went home alone.


	170. Chapter 170

_Guys,_

_An early one today. Off out tonight straight from work, and didn't want you to miss out!! (Aren't I thoughtful!!)._

_Jsco81 – yeah, maybe there is a good side to Zoe_

_Lil20 – I'll bear that in mind…slow..and nasty..right!!_

_AL – Yeah, Georgie done great!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 170

The sleeping couple awoke, when someone began knocking on their hotel room door. Joey groaned. "They're early." She stretched her left arm out, before pulling Charlie back into her spooning embrace, and kissing her on the shoulder, before releasing her to allow her to get the door.

Charlie smiled as she pulled on a bathrobe, and opened the door, letting the room service man in. "Good morning madam." He offered.

"It certainly is." Grinned back Charlie. "Please come in. Could you put it all on the table."

The waiter put all the breakfast items on the table. He then bade Charlie goodbye, as he wheeled his trolley out of their suite.

Charlie locked the door, and then quickly went to their bedroom, to get Joey out of bed. "Come on sleepy head. Breakfasts here." She said as she sat on the bed, gently shaking Joey on the shoulder.

"Umm. Ok." Mumbled Joey. She opened her eyes, and yawned. "Ahh. Morning beautiful." She smiled.

Charlie smiled back. "Morning hon. Come on, let's eat." Joey got out of bed, and followed Charlie to the table.

They sat down and Charlie poured them a coffee each, putting 3 sugars into Joeys mug, stirring it, then passing it to her. "Thanks babe." Said Joey. They began to eat the breakfast that was laid out before them.

Joey had ordered frosties, boiled eggs and toast, fresh fruit and yoghurt.

"Umm, lovely hon." Charlie smiled, as she finished off her yoghurt, and finished off her second mug of coffee.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled back. "Right let's get in the bath. Then get down to the compo." She said, feeling slightly more human.

They quickly went and filled the tub up, and washed each other down. They got dry and put on their gear for the day.

"All set?" Asked Joey.

"Yep. Ready to go."

"Erm, would you like to take this, I mean, erm, just in case, erm, you see something you want to buy people from us this trip?" Joey said a little embarrassed at offering, and holding out some money to Charlie.

"Erm...." was all Charlie could say.

"Look I haven't had time to go shopping, and you've got really good taste, so it's best you do the shopping eh. And the prezzies will be from both of us won't they." She said, trying to justify her offer.

Charlie looked at Joey, unsure about what to do.

"You're processing again aren't you babe." Said Joey softly, her hand full of notes, now by her side.

Charlie smiled at her and nodded.

"Look I'm not trying to buy you, or bribe you, or be condescending towards you by offering you money."

"I know hon. It's just, well, you know, I've got my own money. I earn a really good wage. I can afford to buy the odd present for people."

"I know, and we've had this discussion before. So, please, take it, and buy some nice things for people, from both of us." Joey smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey again, and then took the money. "OK, then hon. I'll get some terrific prezzies, and they'll all think we're great. Again." She said softly. She smiled, and then embraced Joey. "Thanks."

"That's OK babe." Joey smiled, happy that Charlie had taken the money. Joey pulled her in tighter for a big hug, and then Charlie pulled her head back, and kissed Joey on the lips, softly and slowly. "Umm. That was nice." Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Umm, it sure was." Chuckled Charlie back. They released each other, picked up their things, and set off for the compo.

Joey was indeed surfing against Carol Long in the quarter finals. The heat was set for 11 am. Charlie and Joey meandered around the media tent, while waiting for her heat to start. Then at 10.45 am, Joey kissed Charlie goodbye. "Can't wait to see her face when you beat her again hon." Said Charlie confidently.

Joey looked at Charlie and laughed. "You're more confident than me babe. I'm glad you're on my team!!" she joked.

As Joey went to get ready for her heat, Liz walked into the media tent.

She noticed Charlie sitting with a coffee, watching the screen. Joey was nowhere to be seen, clearly she was either surfing or on her way back from her heat.

Liz walked over to Charlies table, and sat down, without an invitation. Charlie turned around to see who had just sat down, and instantly her hackles were raised. "What do you think you are you doing Liz?" she asked calmly.

Liz sighed. "Look Charlie. I just wanted to apologise for what happened, for what I did." She looked up. "I really don't know why I did it, I really can't explain it, but I am really sorry for all the problems I caused both you and Jo."

"Fine, you've apologised. I'll tell Joey." Said Charlie, turning her attention back to the screen.

"Look, I know Jo will never forgive me. And I can't blame her." She sighed. "But please believe me when I say that I really am truly sorry, and if I could go back and change things, I would."

"It's a bit late for that Liz. But I'll tell Joey what you said."

"Maybe we can, erm, if not be friends, just try and sort of get along, you know, if we see each other at future compos. What do you say?" Liz asked hopefully.

Charlie turned around and looked at Liz. "I obviously can't speak for Joey, but I can speak for myself Liz." She took a deep breath, and replied quietly, not wanting their conversation to be overheard by anyone else. "And as far as I'm concerned, I don't want anything to do with you. I'll never forgive you for what you did to Joey. You were supposed to be her friend Liz. You came down to help her through the memorial service. And you ended up nearly ruining it all for her." She paused. "And quite frankly Liz, I'll never trust you again. So, I will be polite if I see you around. But, as for anything else, I don't want you anywhere near Joey, or me. So please, would you mind?"

"No of course not Charlie. I'll go now." She stood up. "I really am very sorry you know." She smiled weakly and left the tent.

Charlie then managed to watch Joeys heat, and once again admired her girlfriends great style and technique. Then she watched Carol surf. She seemed a bit stiff, and through the close-ups on screen, she looked a bit worried.

Charlie waited on the result, and Joey had won, easily again. Charlie smiled broadly to herself, as she waited for Joey to come to the tent.

Once again the media were taking photos, and needing interviews.

When Joey had finished, she walked over to Charlie, both of them grinning at each other. They embraced, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, and Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist, trying not to get her wet. Charlie kissed her on the lips. "Well done hon. You looked terrific as usual."

"Thanks babe." Joey smiled. "I felt good out there again. Really good."

"Carol looked a bit stiff and worried out there hon. You looked much better." Charlie said proudly.

"Yeah, she was bricking it." Joey smiled. "Remember, she's quite young, and although she's good, she's not go as much experience on the really big waves." Joey added thoughtfully. "Besides, they are very big today, and pretty scary close up."

"Well, you made them look small." Charlie said proudly. "Right, come on. I need to tell you something." Charlie said, as she took Joeys hand in her, and tugged her gently towards the exit. "Let's go get a coffee and something to eat."

As they were eating, they'd both decided on a slice of pizza, with extra ham and mushrooms on, Charlie told Joey about the visit Liz had paid her while she was in the media tent.

"The bloody cheek of her." Joey was furious. "Didn't she get the message, when we told her to leave the Bay?"

"Perhaps she hoped you'd have calmed down, and things can go back to how they were before."

"No chance of that." Joey snapped back. "Erm, sorry babe. Shouldn't have snapped at you." She smiled weakly at Charlie.

"It's OK hon." Charlie smiled back, resting her hand on Joeys.

"Like you told her, we want nothing to do with her. I don't trust her round us. I'm scared of what she might do."

"I know hon. I told her to keep out of our way when she left the Bay. I told her I'd be polite to her, you know, if I see her around a compo or something, but I told her I don't want her anywhere near us too."

"Let's hope she starts listening then eh." Joey said.

"Anyway, enough about Liz. Who's up next for you hon?" Charlie asked, wanting to know who Joey would be up against in the semi-final.

"The winner of the heat before mine this morning, a Jan Irvine. She's an American, and used to surfing in Hawaii, so it'll be quite a test for me." Joey said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"So, will you be doing a bit of shopping later?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few dollars burning a hole in my pocket." Charlie laughed.

"Hey, and don't forget, we've got to go and see the O'Neill agents, and they'll have more gear for you to take a look at." Joey laughed back.

Charlie eyes lit up, at the suggestion of a shopping bargain. "Ooh yeah. We'll have to make sure we get time to do that!!"

Joey laughed and shook her head. "Well, we'll definitely look very generous when we get back, if you get much more stuff babe."

"I know. We'll be even more popular than we are now." Charlie laughed.

"Right, let's go now then shall we? Get it over and done with. Then we can put the stuff in the car before my next heat." Joey suggested.

"Come on then." Said Charlie, standing up eagerly.

"Give me a sec babe." Joey laughed at Charlies eagerness to get some more freebies. "You know you will get used to these freebies. The novelty will wear off."

"I hope not. I love shopping. And it's even better when it's free." She smiled. "Come on." She said, eagerly pulling Joey out the tent, and towards the O'Neill vans.


	171. Chapter 171

_Guys,_

_Sorry it's a few days late, distinct lack of imagination/inspiration lately._

_1818/AL – No more guesses??? Do I take it that means you've both given up?? Surely not!!!!_

_Watsonfan – umm, more about Liz in this chapter…..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 171

Charlie had another great time choosing some give-aways from the O'Neills tents and vans. They'd had a new delivery, and she was foraging about, amongst everything, along with about 10 other people, all very eager to get the newest designs available.

Meanwhile Joey talked to the agents again. They were both keen to get Joey to sign a new contract, especially as she was now in the semi-final. Joey was also keen to sign, to ensure her future training and travel costs were covered by their sponsorship.

As Charlie came back from making her selections, from the new deliveries, Joey was shaking hands on a verbal agreement. Charlie walked up to Joey, as Joey noticed someone approach them, she looked around, seeing Charlie, she smiled broadly at her. The agents then shook Charlies hand too, when she walked up to stand by Joey.

Then, as Joey took Charlies right hand in her left hand, the agents told her he would send the contract to her, as soon as possible, so she could get Morag to check it out, before signing it, and returning it.

They would need Joey to come to their office in Sydney, after she'd signed the contract, and they would measure her up for wetsuits, shorties, and sets of their leisure and surfing clothes. They'd sort out a few surfboards trials, and when she was happy, they'd sort out the designs she wanted on them.

Charlie was standing listening to all they were saying, trying to take it all in.

They finished by saying that they hoped the two of them would come to the beach party that evening, adding that there was free food and drink, if they wanted it, from their O'Neills beach bar, 2 local bands were playing there for 30 minutes each, and that they had a DJ for the rest of the evening. There would be a beach volley ball game if they were interested too.

Joey said they'd be attending, and thanked them for the invitation once again. Joey and Charlie then left the agents, to walk back to the car.

"So, you've come to a decision about your contract then hon." Said Charlie smiling at Joey.

"Yep, well, had to get at least a verbal agreement didn't I." Joey said, smiling at Charlie. "Just to make sure I can keep my girlfriend in all the pukka gear that she's become accustomed too."

Charlie smiled back, and nudged her in the ribs. "Cheeky." She laughed.

"Come on babe, give me a strap on the rucksack." Charlie let go of Joeys hand, and took the rucksack off her shoulder. Joey took one of the straps, and they carried it between them back to the car. "Another new rucksack I see too." Joey said looking at it. "Umm, and quite a heavy one too." She laughed.

"There were some lovely things there hon. I got bits for you, me, Rubes and VJ."

"Thanks babe." Joey smiled. "Ultra generous we're gonna look now eh."

"Of course. That's the plan." Charlie added. "Umm, do you think the weight will be OK on the plane?"

"It'll be fine. I told you, get what ever you want. If we have to pay, then we have to pay, but seriously, we've got loads of spare weight." Joey assured Charlie. "Besides, if I win a trophy again, then the sponsors will pay any excess to get it all home anyway. Plus, the prize and appearance money has more than covered everything anyway."

"OK. Good. That makes me feel better." Charlie said happily.

They left the rucksack in the car, and went back to the media tent.

They checked to see when the semi-final would start, and saw it would be at 1pm, so she had 20 minutes to get there. Charlie wished Joey all the best, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, as Joey went off to prepare for her heat.

Joey warmed up, then grabbed her board, and joined Jan at the waters edge to start their heat. The 2 jet-ski's came over, and they went in the sea to get towed out. The waves were getting bigger, and the water had become a lot colder since Joeys last heat.

When they'd got out past where the waves were breaking, they both looked at each other, nodded, and then looked behind themselves, waiting for the next wave to catch. Jan turned around, lay on her board, and began paddling fast and hard. She jumped up, and dropped down into the massive wave, and began surfing along it.

Charlie was watching all the action, intently, from the media tent. As she sat there, Liz was standing in the corner of the tent, intently watching too. But she was watching Charlie, not the screen.

Jan's surf was good, considering the conditions, thought Charlie. Charlie was biting the inside of her mouth, the waves were enormous, and she was worried about how Joey would get on.

Jan finished her surf, ending it by jumping into the bubbling white water that literally seemed to swallow her up. The cameras were trained in on the area where she went in. After what seemed like ages, she bobbed up, and swam towards the beach. Her surfboard had already been washed towards the beach, and she grabbed it on the way out, before getting out onto the sand. She stood on the beach, holding her board, and then watched Joey's surf in.

Joey then picked a wave, not that she needed to select any good one in particular. They were all pretty much the same - all very very big!! She took a big breath and began paddling fast, and as she dropped down into the wave, she jumped up onto the board. Charlie watched on, her eyes glued to the big screen, her heart was in her mouth, and her hands were clenched, as she prayed that Joey would be OK.

Joey was moving fast, she shifted along the board, and bent over further, trailing her hand in the water wall to her side, to try and slow herself down a little. She moved the board up and down the wave wall, speeding up and slowing down as she went. Charlie was watching on intently, totally enthralled with Joeys moves. She was smiling broadly, willing on her girlfriend. Liz meanwhile had a scowl on her face, watching Charlie discreetly, while shifting her gaze from the screen to Charlie time and again.

Joey was feeling confident, she felt good out there. She managed to hang five, and then moved the board up and down the wave wall again. It was a long, fast wave, and as she approached the end of it, reaching the massive bubbling white water, she dived in. Charlie watched on, holding her breath now, waiting for her girlfriend to reappear from the water. She saw Joeys surfboard flip up into the air, as it was tossed around like a matchstick. Her heart flipped in her chest as she waited for Joey to pop up from the breaking waves too.

After what seemed like ages, the cameras picked up Joey in the water, and Charlie was able to expel her long held breath, relieved her girlfriend was safe. Joey lay on her board, and was carried towards the beach. She got out, and took her board back to the changing area, before walking back to the media tent.

Charlie was listening to the announcer, and checking the boards, eagerly awaiting the results of Joeys semi. She thought that Joey had won, she certainly thought Joeys surf was better than Jan's, but as ever, what did she know?

The boards clicked over, as the announcer confirmed that Joey had won her semi-final. Charlie instantly stood up, smiling broadly, and clapped enthusiastically at the result. Other people in the tent clapped too, having been impressed with both surfers efforts.

Liz looked on, happy with the result, but looking at Charlie, with a mixture of jealously and hatred. She sneaked out of the back of the tent, before Joey came in and saw her there.

Ten minutes passed before Jan and Joey entered the tent. The photographers were taking pictures, flashes constantly going off, and Charlie took some photos of her own, to show Ruby yet again, what it was all about. Then she took a photo of the scoreboard, showing Joeys name in the first final slot.

After several minutes of interviewing, Joey finally left the media scrum for her attention, and headed off into the tent, eagerly searching for Charlie.

She looked around the packed tent, and noticed Charlie walking towards her, smiling broadly, her arm up and waving, alerting Joey as to her whereabouts.

"Well done hon." Said Charlie, eagerly embracing Joey, and kissing her on the lips. "That was amazing!!" she stated. "You were amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks babe. It felt good I must say." Joey replied. "But babe, I'm frozen, I need a hot shower."

Charlie released Joey, and looked at her. Joey was a bit pale, and shivering slightly. "Come on then hon. Let's get you out of this wetsuit, and warmed up." She said, concerned for Joey." You look a bit pale hon."

They rushed off to the competitors changing area, and Joey quickly went in to have a warm shower. She came back, dried and changed, and sat next to Charlie, who was sitting, waiting, on the bench by Joeys locker. Charlie took Joeys right hand in between hers, and asked softly. "You warmed up now hon?"

"Yep. God, it really was freezing out there this afternoon."

"But you did great, you were amazing." Charlie beamed at her.

"Thanks babe." Joey said proudly. "The final could be fun though. It could be against Tina. She's up next. In fact, she's probably finished by now."

"Well, you're in the final, and that's amazing for your second compo hon. I'm really proud of you." Charlie beamed, as she squeezed Joeys hand tight.

Joey smiled back. "Right, what shall we do now? The finals at 5pm, so how about a hot drink, I could certainly do with one."

Charlie stood up. "Sure. Come on." Joey got up, and put on an O'Neill hoodie to keep her warm. Then Charlie took her by the hand, as they wandered slowly back to the hospitality tent to get something hot to eat and drink.

They checked the board on the way there, and Joey was indeed in the final against Tina.

Joey had her usual hot chocolate to warm her up, and Charlie a coffee. As there was 3 hours before the final, they decided to have another warm snack. They both had beans on toast each. Joey felt a lot better after it, having walked up again.

"Right, we've got loads of time. As the compo finishes today, although there's the displays tomorrow, the stalls will mainly be all gone I should think. So shall we wander round the market stalls again babe? Get some more bits and pieces, before they pack up?"

"Ohh, good idea. There's a couple of things I wanted to have a look at."

They left the hospitality tent, and went on a slow stroll, arm in arm, around the market. They walked up each aisle, pausing at each stall as they went. Joey bought a couple more tribal style wristbands and necklaces for herself. Then they bought some for Ruby too. Charlie put it all in her small rucksack.

As they rounded the end of one aisle, Charlie said. "Erm, hon, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What?"

"Could you walk back down this aisle, and meet me at the bottom, while I pop down this next aisle on my own?"

Joey smiled, lifting her right eyebrow up. "Well, I don't know about that." She teased Charlie.

"Jo!!"

"Oh, OK then." Joey laughed. "It better be worth it. Make sure it's a nice prezzie!!" She said as she released Charlies arm, kissed her on the cheek and walked back down the aisle they'd just walked up.

Charlie quickly rushed to the stall she'd spotted yesterday, and began looking through the items. She picked out a couple of items she liked, and then asked the guy on the stall if he had something in particular. He showed her a selection of things that she may be interested in too. She had a good look, and bought 2 of them too. She thanked him, and moved onto the next stall. This time, she giggled to herself, as she looked at all the items for sale. She selected 1 item, and bought it. She put all the items in her rucksack, more than happy with her purchases.

She walked down the rest of the aisle, she looked up, and saw Joey waiting at the end. Joey was standing with her arms crossed, with a big grin on her face, looking towards Charlie. "I hope you got me something nice."

Charlie laughed. "Might have done." She put her arm through Joeys again, and they continued to walk around the stalls, chatting and laughing away.

They made their way to the media tent for 4 pm, as Joey suggested that Charlie may want to grab a seat, as it could get quite busy in there, for the semi and the final. They found a free table and chair for Charlie, and at 4.15pm, Joey left Charlie at the media tent, as she went to get changed and ready for the final. Charlie gave her big hug and kiss, wishing her all the best.

The semi final started at 4.30pm, and Charlie watched it, and noticed that the waves seemed to be bigger than they were earlier. Both semi-finalists fell in, but Jan, who Joey had beaten to get to the final, won on points. So she was third.

As Joey entered the changing rooms, she met Tina. They laughed, kissed each other on the cheeks, and wished each other good luck, but not too much good luck. Joey got changed into her wetsuit, and they walked out to the beach, to get a tow out each.

The water was still cold, and the waves were massive. When they got towed to the top, Tina got there first, and immediately went on the first wave.

Charlie and Tracey were both watching on the screen. The tent was now packed with people, for the final showdown. Charlie glanced around the tent, and she noticed Liz. She was standing at the side of the tent, and she was looking directly at Charlie. She looked away from Charlie, as soon as Charlie noticed her. Charlie frowned to herself, but turned around to watch the screen again.

Tina was doing OK. Tracey was watching her wife surf, with sheer pride, as usual. She was used to Tina getting into the semi's at least, so used to the tension of them and the finals rounds. Of course, being a reporter she had to remain impartial when doing her job, but she was naturally very proud of her wife.

Tina tried to surf along the wall, then had to drop down, and try and speed up, as the wave was catching her too quickly. She couldn't get enough speed up, and the edge of her board caught in the wall, and she was flipped off.

There was a big "ahh" go up in the tent, as everyone watched on the screen. Tinas board got flipped in the air, and the jetski's went in to see if they could pick her up. After a couple of minutes, she was towed out. Everyone clapped, happy she was OK.

Joey didn't know what had happened to Tina, and had set off on a wave straight after her. She tried to surf as she had done in her semi. She managed to just about keep in front of the wave. She crouched further down trying to go faster, then held the side of her board, trying to pull it up slightly, as she tried to turn slightly, to keep going with the speed of the wave. Charlie watched the screen in awe. She'd never seen Joey do that before. It looked fantastic. Joey looked fantastic.

Joey felt great again. She was just so relaxed, and just so in tune with the waves today. It was like old times.

She concentrated hard, she was nearly there, just a bit further to go. At least if she could manage to surf the whole wave, it would give her a chance to win.

Tina was standing on the beach, watching Joey surf. Joey looked good, and Tina smiled as she saw Joey crouching down holding her board. She knew Joey had won, even if she came off, her surfing was spectacular today.

As Joey approached the end of the wave, she dived in, and disappeared from view. Her surf board was flying about in the swell of white water.

Everyone in the media tent stood up, and clapped and cheered. Charlie felt quite emotional. She'd only seen Joey surfing a few times, but she thought that that surf was magical. It was just so smooth and perfect. She wiped her eye, and then stood up to join in with the clapping too.

Tracey was nodding her head in appreciation too. She knew Joey had won too, and while sad for her wife, she was pleased for their friend, after her troubles.

Liz was watching the screen in amazement. Joey looked amazing, it reminded her of when they were together. She felt a tinge of sadness again, and then happiness, as she thought how it could be like that again between then.

Tina waited on the beach for Joey to get out. The jet-ski had towed her in. She got out, and walked up to Tina. The cameras were pointed at them, relaying the pictures of the scene on the beach, as Tina smiled as she hugged, and then kissed Joey on the cheek, offering her congratulations, and they began walking up towards the media tent together.

Before they entered, the O'Neiil agent appeared, offering them congratulations and gave Joey and Tina, who was also sponsored by them, a baseball cap each to wear. They put them on.

As they walked in the tent, the flashes started going off left, right and centre. Charlie quickly got out the camera, and took some more shots. She took a few pictures of the scoreboard, which now had 'JOEY COLLINS' lit up on it, in bold capitals, as champion. Charlie couldn't stop smiling now. She tried to edge her way through the packed tent, to get near the front, as the announcer had now moved down there to interview Tina and Joey.

Tina and Joey entered the tent, to rousing cheers and thunderous clapping. They were both smiling broadly. Charlie could see Joeys dimples showing, and she looked really cute, she giggled to herself.

Joey looked around the tent, but she couldn't pick out Charlie. It was so packed. She kept looking, hoping to see her, and catch her eye.

The audience silenced, as he began their quick interview.

He started with Tina. He congratulated her on coming second, and asked her about her surf. Tina said it was very hard and very cold, and that she just lost it when her board got caught on the edge. She told them all that Joey had done really well, and looked really good out there. Everyone clapped, as the interviewer turned his attention to Joey.

He congratulated her on winning her first compo, after being out for a year. She thanked him. He asked her what she thought of the conditions. She told him, that as Tina said, it was very cold and very hard. But she felt good out there. He said she made it look easy, the audience laughed, and Joey smiled shyly, and blushed, very slightly. Charlie was the only one who seemed to notice. Charlie giggled shyly to herself, and felt her own cheeks flush slightly too, at the pride she had for her beautiful and modest girlfriend.

Joey said she just felt good today, and went with the flow. He congratulated her once again, and then they walked along to the podium, to get their trophies. They stood on the 1st and 2nd podiums and Jan appeared and stood on the 3rd.

Three young women in skimpy bikinis came out, and gave the 3 medal winners a bunch of flowers each. They kissed the winners on the cheek. Neither Joey nor Charlie really noticed them. Then the trophies were presented, first Jans, then Tinas, then Joeys. They were all fine lead crystal, all made in different sizes of surfers, Joeys being the largest. They were heavy, and looked pretty spectacular.

They were then given the winners cheques. Joeys was for $50,000. That certainly made the trip more than worthwhile she thought happily. Charlie was gob-smacked. It was almost as much as much as her basic salary for a whole year.

The audience once again, clapped the winners.

Charlie took a few photos during the medal ceremony, to show Ruby and Joey later.

When the photographers were happy with their shots, the winners moved over to the press, to give more individual interviews.

Charlie had now managed to move down to the very front, as the crowd had dispersed somewhat, and managed to catch Joeys eye. They smiled broadly at each other, and Charlie gave Joey a couple of thumbs up, and blew a kiss. Joey winked at her, her dimples still showing with the big grin she was still smiling.

Joey gave a few interviews, and spoke to Tracey, who kissed her on the cheek, and offered her personal congratulations as well. When they'd finished, she told Tracey they'd see them in the bar at 7pm, for dinner at 7.30pm, as they were all going to the beach party that night. Joey said she'd be wearing jeans, going casual tonight, so she didn't need to change before the party. Tracey said they'd see them later.

As Joey struggled to carry the flowers and the trophy, the presentation cheque having been left with the sponsors, Charlie walked towards her. Joey held out the flowers towards her. "For you beautiful." She said, as she kissed Charlie.

Charlie put her arms around Joeys neck, and kissed her back on the lips hard. "Well done Joey. You looked fantastic out there hon. You really did." Charlie said enthusiastically. Charlie released her, and took the flowers. "Thanks hon."

"Like I said to the interviewer, I felt really good out there today." Joey said, very pleased with herself.

"God Joey, whatever that thing was called, that you did, you know, holding your board, it looked brilliant."

"Thanks babe." Said Joey happily, pleased her girlfriend was impressed with her moves.

"Shall we go and get the stuff you need out the locker, and go back to the hotel for a bath?" Charlie suggested quietly.

"Sounds good to me." Joey agreed.

They went to get a few bits from her locker, and then took the trophy and flowers to the car, and drove back to the hotel. Parking outside the room, they unloaded the car, taking out Joeys things, all the freebie prezzies Charlie got, the flowers and trophy. Joey then parked the car up round the corner.

Charlie had already drawn the blinds, taken off her clothes and started running the spa bath while Joey was parking the car. As Joey came back into their apartment, Charlie closed and locked the door. She started dragging Joey towards the bathroom, walking backwards, kissing her, and undoing her wetsuit as she went. "Come on sexy, give me a hand." Moaned Charlie as she struggled with the zip.

Joey moved her hands from roaming all over Charlies naked body, and helped Charlie pull the zip down, and pull the wetsuit off, over her shoulders. They left the wetsuit on the floor, and took her bikini off too. They kissed passionately, and they embraced, their naked bodies now pressed against each other. "Ooh, you're cold." Shivered Charlie, giggling against Joeys lips. "Let's get in the tub." She took Joeys hand in her own, turned around, checked the temperature was OK, then got in, pulling Joey in after her, the bubbles parting as they got in.

They sat down next to each other, Joey on Charlies right hand side, on the edge of the tub. They looked seductively at each other, their eyes smouldering at each other, then Joey moved her right hand to Charlies left cheek, and Charlie moved her left hand to Joeys right cheek, they gently pulled their heads together, and kissed each other slowly and softly on the lips. "Well done, my very own sexy Champion." Sighed Charlie.

Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie slowly again. Then she ran her tongue along Charlies top, and then bottom lip, then gently nudged Charlies mouth open with her tongue, seeking entry. Charlie sighed into Joeys mouth as she welcomed Joeys tongue in. Her own tongue moved forward slightly, coming into contact with Joeys, and they stroked each other. Joey moved her hand from Charlies face to her left breast. She gently massaged her, and pinched the erect nipple gently between her thumb and index finger. Charlie moaned into their kissing, and moved her left hand from Joeys face to Joeys left breast. She too began massaging the soft flesh she found there, and ran her palm over Joeys erect nipple. Joey moaned into their kiss too, as she felt Charlie touch her.

They broke off for breath, and pulled their faces apart slightly, they were smiling broadly at each other, and then began giggling slightly. "Come here champ." Said Charlie huskily, as she put her left hand under Joeys right knee, and pulled her towards her. Joey moved over and sat on Charlies legs, straddling her, facing her, wrapping her arms over Charlie shoulder. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys waist, and looked up at her, then kissed her on the lips. "You're amazing Jo." She said smiling at her girlfriend. "I love you."

"Why thank you officer." Joey smiled back. "I love you too."

"I mean it." Charlie confirmed.

"I know you do." Joey said softly, as she lent forward to kiss Charlie slowly on the lips. "And so do I."

They smiled at each other, and Charlie moved her left hand flat against the small of Joeys back, to hold Joey in place. She moved her right hand, and ran it up Joeys outer left leg, then she ran it up Joeys inner right leg, where she started stroking the top of her leg. Joey gulped, looking at Charlie, her eyes full of love and desire. "God Charlie." She muttered, biting her lip. She moved her arms from Charlies shoulders, and rested her hands on the edge of the tub, either side of Charlie. She lent her head forward, and kissed Charlie once, tenderly on her lips. She pulled her head back, and looked down into Charlies beautiful bright blue eyes, and lent forward again, kissing Charlie again, but this time, they kept the kiss going.

Charlie moved her right hand between Joeys legs, and touched her clit with her middle finger. Joey smiled and sighed into Charlies mouth. Charlie began gently applying pressure to Joeys clit, as their slow, gentle, loving kissing continued. Charlie moved her fingers slowly backwards down Joeys slit, then brought them forward again. She continued to repeat her actions slowly, rubbing and putting pressure on Joeys clit, at every turn. Joey clenched her leg muscles, as Charlie continued to rub up and down her slit.

Charlie muttered against Joeys lips. "Do you want me hon?"

"God yes Charlie. I want to feel you inside me." Joey replied huskily.

Charlie smiled, and resumed kissing Joey, as she slid her fingers slowly backwards, and pushed them into Joey. As she entered Joey, she caused Joey to squeak in pleasure. Charlie pulled away from their kissing again, smiling at Joey, as she said. "That's really cute hon." Joey giggled, and resumed her kissing assault with Charlie.

Charlie began slowly pushing her fingers in and out of Joey, while resting and pressing her palm on Joeys clit. Charlie moved her left hand and began massaging Joeys right breast, and tweaking with the erect nipple.

Joey broke of from kissing Charlie on the lips, and moved her own lips down Charlies neck, nibbling down her shoulder and back, before resuming nibbling and kissing Charlie on the neck. It was now Charlies turn to moan with pleasure, as she began to purr into Joeys ear. Joey smiled as she heard her lovers purrs.

Charlies thrusts were becoming deeper and slower, as she tried to bring Joey to orgasm. She pulled and pinched Joeys erect nipples, and then ran her fingers up Joeys slit several times, rubbing her swollen clit as she did so. She then resumed thrusting her fingers in and out of Joey. Joey bit Charlie gently on the neck, and then squeaked. "I'm cuming babe." Her hands clenched the side of the tub, as her body shuddered slightly. Her leg muscles clenched as she felt a surge of heat erupt between her legs. She muttered ""Aaaarrgghhh" against Charlies neck. Then "AAARRGGHHH." As she bit down gently on Charlies neck. Charlie moved her fingers in an out of Joey, as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, loving feeling the swollen nub. Joeys body convulsed again as Charlies fingers were clenched within her, and as Charlies thumb slowed down the rubbing on her clit. Joey muttered softly against Charlies neck "God Charlie." As she came to rest, breathing heavily, Charlie loving feeling her warm breath against her skin, Joey moved her lips up to Charlies, capturing them in a sweet tender kiss, full of love.

Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers, and moved her hands so they were both resting on Joeys hips. "OK Champ?" She asked, smiling adoringly at Joey.

"Uh huh." Joey replied, smiling back lovingly at Charlie.

They held each other for a couple more minutes, kissing each other softly on each others necks, shoulders, faces and lips. Then Joey moved off Charlies legs, and sat beside her in the tub, holding Charlies right hand in her left hand.

"We'd better get washed up hon. If we're meeting Tina and Tracey for dinner at 7pm, we'd better get a shuffle on." Said Charlie. "And I need to ring Rubes, to tell her you won."

"Umm. I guess." Nodded Joey.

They washed and rinsed each others hair, then washed and rinsed each others body down, before getting out and drying themselves, and getting changed for dinner.


	172. Chapter 172

_Guys_

_AL – I hope you like my veggie options this time!! I had to look them up specially!!_

_Jsco81 – yes, there is more to come from Liz…please see chapter 173, (when I post it of course, lol!!)._

_1818 – as regards Liz, please see chapter 173 too!! Charlies prezzies for Joey will be revealed on her birthday, and not a moment before…well maybe on PMS if you're lucky…lol!! Joeys surprise for Charlie is revealed in about 3 or 4 chapters time…so keep R&R (please!!) to find out what it is!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 172

After covering themselves, well each other, with moisturiser, they got dressed in casual gear, ready for dinner and then the beach party afterwards.

Joey put on black jeans and a white converse baseball long-sleeved t-shirt, with black sleeves. She put her diving watch on, and her jewellery. She wore the thumb ring Charlie bought from Brisbane, along with some of her usual tribal leather and beaded necklaces and bracelets.

Charlie wore black jeans too, along with a pale blue, plain, loose fitting short-sleeved cotton blouse. She put on her watch, and silver chain and bracelet.

When they were dressed, they lay on the bed together, while Charlie phoned Ruby, to give her the days news.

Joey lie on her back, and Charlie lay on her side, against Joey, with Joeys right arm behind her back, pulling her in tighter. Charlie rested her head on Joeys right shoulder as she phoned Ruby.

Joey heard the shriek down the phone, when Charlie told Ruby that Joey had won the compo. Charlie held the phone in the air, in her right hand, almost deafened by her sister.

"Jeez Rubes. I've just lost the hearing in my right ear." Joked Charlie.

"OMG sis. Tell Joey…no wait, is Joey there?"

"Yep."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Of course" Charlie said, as she now held the phone to Joeys right ear.

"Hi Rubes." Said Joey.

"OMG Jo. Charlie said you won!!"

"Yeah, I did."

Ruby shouted enthusiastically. "OMG Joey, shit, that's bloody brilliant." She paused, "Ooh, don't tell Charlz I said that."

"Thanks Rubes." Said a beaming Joey. "And I won't, although I think she heard you already." Joey said, as she looked at a frowning Charlie.

"Yes I did Rubes." Said Charlie loudly.

"Sorry sis."

"You should be." Said Charlie.

"So Joey, was it easy? I mean, you are good aren't you."

"It wasn't easy Rubes, but I felt good, it felt good out there. You know, everything was perfect for me."

"Brilliant Jo!!! Will you be in any mags again? If you are, can I have one to take to school again?"

"I should think my photo will be in a mag again. And yes, of course you can have one Rubes."

"Oh great, I can't wait to see it. Is the trophy big?"

"Yeah, it's quite big, and heavy. It's in lead crystal, in the shape of a surfer."

"Brilliant!!" said Ruby again.

"OK, I'm gonna pass you back to Charlie now."

"OK. Well done Jo. I knew you'd do it." Said Ruby proudly.

"Thanks Rubes. Bye." Joey said, as she nodded at Charlie to put the phone back against her own ear.

"OMG Charlie, wait until I show everyone at school the photos of Joey winning. Not to mention Miss Harris."

"Rubes, don't worry about Miss Harris, just show your friends OK. Anyway, we've got to dash, we're meeting some friends of Joeys for dinner. So I'll phone you tomorrow night, at a similar time OK?"

"Yep, sorry about the swearing, I got a bit excited. I'll speak to you tomorrow though sis. Night. Love you two."

"We love you too Rubes. Night." Charlie hung up, switched off her phone, and put it on the bedside table.

"I can see I've got some competition for being your number one fan hon." Laughed Charlie.

"She seems more excited about it than me." Laughed back Joey.

"Right, what's the time?" asked Charlie, checking her watch. "Umm, 6.45pm. So we've got 15 minutes before we have to meet Tina and Tracey for dinner. Whatever shall we do in the meantime?" she sniggered, as she ran her right hand fingers over the t-shirt on Joeys stomach in small circular patterns.

Joey giggled and pulled Charlie closer with her right arm, while wrapping her left arm around her too. "I'm sure we can think of something." She said huskily, as she lifted her head off the pillow, to tenderly capture Charlies lips with her own.

After a slow, long, tender kissing and gentle caressing session, Joey reluctantly said they should get to the bar.

"Umm, do we have too?" Charlie sighed. "This is lovely hon."

"Umm, it certainly is." Joey smiled, and then kissed Charlie once more on the lips. "Come on though babe, we'd better move."

They got off the bed and put their beach sandals on. Joey grabbed her wallet, and Charlie took a small clutch bag, which she managed to put the camera in. Then Joey picked up a fleece each. "It'll be breezy down on the beach babe. We don't wanna get too cold, so I'll carry these."

"OK. Thanks hon."

Then they locked the apartment up, and walked, hand in hand, to the bar to meet the other couple for dinner.

Tina and Tracey were already there, and were seated in the same chairs as the night before. Charlie and Joey walked over, and asked if they wanted another drink. They said "Yes." So Joey told Charlie to take a seat while she got 4 large white wines from the bar.

Tina and Tracey were wearing jeans too, so they could all go to the beach party together.

When Joey came back from the bar, they clinked their glasses together, and offered Joey many congratulations on winning the surfing compo.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at them.

"The conditions were getting worse when we went out this afternoon." Said Tina. "It turned really cold too."

"Umm, it did. I was frozen again." Agreed Joey.

"I bet Charlie soon warmed you up." Piped up Tracey, giggling.

Charlie smiled, but blushed bright red. Joey squeezed her hand, smiling broadly at her. "Oh yeah." Joey said happily.

"Honestly, you lot." Said Charlie, giggling shyly herself.

They continued to talk about the pipe displays they were involved in tomorrow, both Joey and Tina had experienced much larger waves and swell in Hawaii, and if the conditions continued, at least it would be a good display for the public who came to watch it.

At 7.15pm, slightly earlier than planned, they walked to the restaurant, and got taken to their table. Joey ordered a large bottle of white and a large bottle of water for the table, and they all looked at the menu.

Tonights menu included starters of, soup of the day, which was cream of potato and parsley, smoked salmon with crème fraiche and dill, or garlic bread. The main courses were a veggie option of tagliatelle with broccoli and wild mushroom sauce, barbequed lobster with lime chilli and coriander butter, beef stroganoff with sautéed potatoes.

They all had the smoked salmon to start, and then Charlie had the lobster, and Joey had the beef, while Tina and Tracey both had the tagliatelle.

Charlie was very excited about the main course. She'd never tried lobster before, and hoped she'd like it. She didn't want to tell the others she'd never eaten it before, as she was sure they'd all had. She'd find an opportunity to tell Joey later though.

They sat and chatted happily, and then the waiter delivered their starters. They were delicious.

After the plates were cleared away, they had another opportunity to chat, while they waited for their main courses to be delivered. The waiter topped up their gasses of wine for them.

Tracey and Tina popped to the loo together. Joey said laughingly to Charlie. "They're worse than us."

"Yeah, they are." Said Charlie, smiling, thinking how lovely the couple were together. "Anyway hon. Don't laugh, but I'm really excited……" she said grasping Joeys hand.

"What about?" asked Joey intrigued.

"Having lobster. I've never had it before." She smiled slightly embarrassedly at Joey.

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm glad I'm the first one to buy you one then." She laughed. "It's delicious, by the way." She added, smiling at Charlie.

"I hope so." Charlie smiled back, while squeezing Joeys hand.

"Tell you what, would you like a glass of Champagne with it? It'd go down a treat, and well, I did win the compo, so we should celebrate with Champagne shouldn't we."

"Well…umm" Charlie stuttered. "Why not? Let's be extravagant." She laughed.

Joey caught the eye of a waiter, and ordered 2 bottles of pink Champagne for the table, just as Tina and Tracey came back.

"Celebration time eh?" said Tina.

"Why not? And I thought my beautiful girlfriend deserved to have some with her lobster." Joey said, smiling at Charlie.

"Thanks hon." She said.

The wine waiter and a waitress, brought 2 bottles of pink Champagne, 4 Champagne flutes and a bucket of ice to the table. He popped the cork of one bottle, and poured them a glass full each. Then he placed the other bottle in the ice bucket, and told them he would come and open it shortly for them, when they were ready for another glass.

Joey thanked him, and as he walked away, Charlie proposed a toast. "To my wonderful girlfriend Joey, well done today, and thanks for another lovely break hon." Charlie said, kissing Joey, before clinking glasses with the others round the table. "Cheers." She said, then took a sip.

"Cheers Jo, and well done." Said Tina smiling.

"Yeah, well done Jo." Said Tracey smiling.

"Umm, delicious." Said Charlie.

The waiter then brought their main courses to the table. They were presented beautifully. Charlie was so impressed she took a photo of her lobster, and Joeys beef dish.

They all tucked in straight away, admiring the delicious concoctions they'd all chosen.

The wine waiter came round, opened up the second bottle of Champagne, and filled up their glasses.

"Thank you." Said Joey.

Charlie was enjoying the lobster, having great fun snapping the shell, and making sure she got all the meat from the pincers.

"How's the lob babe? You look like you're enjoying it." Said Joey, giggling at Charlies messy hands and chin.

"It's delicious hon. Thanks." Charlie smiled at her. "How's the beef?"

"It is absolutely divine my dear." Joey said in a posh accent, making the other 3 at the table laugh.

They finished their meals, clearing all their plates completely. They all sat back in their chairs, and sipped down the last few drops of Champagne.

"Thanks Jo. That was lovely." Said Tracey.

"You're welcome." She smiled at her friend.

The waiter cleared the plates, and empty Champagne flutes. When he returned he asked if they'd like a dessert. They all said they would, and he gave them menus each to look at. He went away to let them think about it.

The menu included a fruit platter, pear tart with cream, pancakes with a choice of fillings, chocolate cheesecake and cream, cheese and biscuits.

Tina and Tracey both opted for the chocolate cheesecake, while Charlie was toying between the pancakes and fruit platter. The pancakes won, together with cherries and ice cream. Joey was also torn between the cheesecake and pear tart, and opted for the pear tart.

After they managed to polish off their desserts, they sat at the table relaxing and chatting.

Their plates were cleared away, and they all told the waiter to pass on their thanks to the kitchen for the lovely meals they'd eaten.

After 10 minutes, they got up to leave, Joey paid the bill, putting it on her room account, and both couples then walked to the beach party, which was on the beach where the competition was being held.

It was still only 8.45pm, and it would only take them 30 minutes maximum to walk there. It would be nice to get some fresh air, and let their dinners go down, before enjoying a dance at the party.

The two couples began to walk together down the coastal path to the party. They could see the lights, and already hear a bit of noise from the party area.

Charlie shivered slightly, and asked Joey for her fleece, as the sea breeze was giving them quite a chill. Joey put hers on too, and they walked arm in arm towards the party.


	173. Chapter 173

_Guys_

_Just what you've all been waiting for, a bit of an appearance by Liz._

_1818 – hope this gets to you in time!! Have a good one!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 173

As they reached the party, they could already hear one of the local bands playing on the small stage already. They sounded quite good. Joey told Charlie that they were called "Board Stiff" and she'd seen them here before.

The two couples went straight to the bar, and Joey and Charlie took a beer each, wanting to get a closer look at the band, while Tina and Tracey stayed sipping cocktails at the bar.

"See you two later." Tina said, as Joey and Charlie walked towards the stage.

"Yeah. Or if not, then tomorrow." Said Joey.

"Oh Jo." Said Tracey, calling her back.

"Yeah?" said Joey walking back.

"In case I don't see you later or tomorrow, I had a word with my sister, and Charlies birthday surprise, it's all sorted."

Joeys face lit up, now covered in an almighty grin. She hugged Tracey and then kissed her on the cheek. "Brilliant!!! Thanks a lot Tracey. I owe you one. Well 2 or 3 I guess." She laughed happily.

"No probs Jo. I'll let you know the actual details nearer the time. But don't worry, it's sorted for the Saturday night you wanted. So, whatever else you wanna sort out for that weekend now, arrange it around then OK." Said Tracey, happy to help out their friend.

"Great, now I can finalise everything else. Thanks again. Anytime you need a favour, just ask." She smiled again. "And tell Emily, big big thanks from me."

"Will do." Tracey smiled. Her sister had been only too pleased to help out Joey.

Joey turned and started walking quickly to catch up with Charlie. Joey was ecstatic. Her plans for Charlies birthday could now be started upon properly, now she knew the main surprise was going to happen. Charlies birthday wasn't for another 2 months, but she needed to sort things out and start to book things, to make sure she'd got everything covered. She wanted it to run smoothly, and wanted to make sure Charlie had a great weekend. She'd have to tell Charlie to make sure she booked her birthday weekend off, so she could take her away for a mini-break, but she would refuse to tell her what she'd got planned. She wanted it all to be a surprise. She couldn't wait to see Charlies face. She was grinning broadly, when she caught up with Charlie.

"Come on Jo, we're missing the band. What have you been chatting about anyway?"

"Oh nothing important. Just another 'Big Blue' mag article she wants to do." Joey smiled.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself again. What have you been up to?" Charlie eyed her inquisitively.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Come on then. You said they were good. Let's go watch." Charlie said as she took Joeys hand in hers, and pulled her towards the stage.

Charlie then handed Joey her bottle, while she took some photos of the band and stage, and the O'Neill free bar. The beach was light up by not only the bar and stage lighting, but also by several large oil drums, which were being used for fires, dotted around the edge of the beach. There was also a volleyball game going on, and a large grill and bar-b-q food area too.

Charlie was really impressed with the set-up, and thought it all looked great. She made sure she had photos of everything. "It all looks lovely hon. They've made a real effort."

"Yeah, not bad is it." Agreed Joey.

The O'Neill agent spotted them, came over and had a brief chat, then excused himself, as he wished them a pleasant evening.

They then stood watching the band together, Joey standing behind Charlie, her right arm around her waist, her thumb tucked in Charlies waistband, while her left hand held her beer. She rested her chin over Charlies shoulder, and nibbled and kissed her neck occasionally, causing Charlie to smile and sigh deeply every so often.

They had a little dance to the last couple of songs, and then when the band had finished, they walked back to the bar, to get another couple of drinks. They popped to the porta-loos on the way back.

Tina and Tracey were still sitting at the bar drinking cocktails, and were getting quite tipsy by now.

They had another chat with them, while the stage was rearranged for the next band, and the DJ played a few tracks instead.

Then when the next band started, Joey and Charlie bade Tina and Tracey good night again, as they wandered off to get a closer look.

This time Charlie stood behind Joey, with her arm around her waist. The band, "The Beachcombers" was announced, to rousing applause and whistles from the audience. They started playing, and people started dancing and jumping around to their music. Charlie enjoyed it too, and her and Joey started doing a few moves together, holding each other close, and dancing happily to the music.

Joey looked intently into Charlies eyes as they danced closely together. There was always a little loving touch between them. They would either hold hands, or rub against each other, or put a hand on each others waist or back or stomach. But they always kept just the merest slight contact with each other.

At the end of one song, Joey stood against Charlie, so she was sideways on. She put her arms around Charlie, resting both her hands on Charlies left hip, and pulled her in close, so Charlies right hip was against her groin, and Charlie was standing sideways on, between her legs. Joey whispered into her ear. "Your eyes look even more beautiful than usual tonight Charlie." She kissed Charlie on the cheek. "They look so amazing lit up by these fires. They really set them off beautifully." Charlie moved her head to the right, so they were looking directly at each other. Then she kissed Joey on the lips.

Charlie had blushed slightly. Joey smiled. "Thanks hon, but you're the one that lights up my eyes Jo." She said softly, as she smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back at Charlie, her heart full of love for the stunningly beautiful, and completely wonderful woman in her arms. "Besides, the moonlight tonight is making your eyes light up beautifully too." She kissed her again, this time slower, and for longer. They broke off, smiling at each other, and they re-focussed on the band again, who had already started their next song.

Joey let go of Charlie, and they began to dance together, facing each other, Joeys right hand holding Charlies left.

When they stopped for a rest, Charlie stood behind Joey, while they listened to the band. Charlie gently stroked Joeys toned stomach under her baseball shirt. Rubbing her thumb over Joeys bellybutton. "Umm babe. You'd better save that for later." She giggled. Charlie pulled her in tighter, and nuzzled her head in Joeys neck. She nibbled her skin softly. "God Charlie." Sighed Joey.

Charlie then whispered in her ear. "Hon, I think I'll go get another beer."

"Want me to come?" Asked Joey, fully aware that Charlie was tipsy, and as the beach was quite crowded, she may want Joey to accompany her.

"No hon, it's only over there, I'll be fine. Although, when I go to the loo later I may ask you to walk me there again." She said.

"OK, no probs." Smiled Joey.

"You stay here and enjoy the band, and save our spec."

"OK." She giggled merrily, as Charlie kissed her on the cheek, and turned to walk towards the bar. "Missing you already." She added, and Charlie turned around and waved at Joey, smiling broadly at her girlfriend.

Charlie then walked towards the bar, which Tina and Tracey were now slouched against.

"That looks interesting." Said Charlie, eyeing up Tinas long drink with umbrellas and fruit sticking out the top.

"Yeah, it's called 'surfers last wave'. It's not too bad actually, although very alcoholic, one of these and you won't be surfing again anytime soon." She laughed. "Hence the name I guess. Here, try some." She said handing Charlie the glass. Charlie took a sip.

"God, that is strong." She pulled a face. "I think we'll stick to the beers, we've mixed enough drinks today already." She laughed. "Are you two trying out every cocktail on the list?"

"Something like that." Tina laughed back.

"Where's Jo anyway?" asked Tracey slurring her words slightly.

"She's watching the band while I get us a couple of beers." Charlie turned and pointed her out.

"Who's that?" asked Tracey, as she saw someone walking up behind Jo.

Charlie looked closer herself. "Shit, it's Liz." She exclaimed, her smile now gone, to be replaced by a scowl. They all looked on as Liz stood behind Joey, and put her arms around her waist. Tina and Tracey looked at each other, as Charlie began steaming back over to where Joey was.

Meanwhile, as Joey was watching the band, she felt an arm wrap round her waist. "That was quick babe." She said, not looking round.

"Umm." A voice said softly.

"Where's my drink then?"

Liz panicked for a split second, and then handed Joey her bottle with her left hand.

"Thanks babe." Joey took a sip. "Hey, it's warm, and did you spill some, it's almost empty?"

"Yeah." A quiet voice said again.

Joey leant back into who she thought was Charlie, and an arm pulled her tighter, and fingers began tickling her stomach softly again. Joey moaned with pleasure. She loved it when Charlie did that. "That's nice again babe." She muttered. "But, you really need to save that for later." Joey giggled. "I love you babe." She added softly.

A head rested against Joeys, and a voice quietly said. "I love you too sweet…" and stopped, tensing up.

Joey tensed up too, she stopped breathing, as panic set into her. Time seemed to be passing in slow motion, she looked down at the arm around her waist, then grabbed it, as she turned around in the embrace, instantly realising who it was. She was furious. "What the fuck are you doing Liz?"

Charlie continued to run towards them, and as Joey was pushing Liz away, she stepped between them, and pushed Liz away herself. "Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend." She screamed. She shoved Liz backwards again, hard.

"Charlie. Babe…..I…...she…..I didn't know." Joey said, worried Charlie may think she encouraged Liz.

"I know hon." Charlie replied gently.

A few people who had been dancing near the couple, had stopped, and were now watching what was going on. "Ohh, cat fight." One guy said, getting excited.

Charlie then directed her words at Liz again. "Right, that's enough nice warnings now Liz. I'm personally gonna slap a restraining order against you when we get home. Do you understand?" she raged.

Liz nodded.

"I said, do you understand?" she shouted, as she moved forward towards Liz.

"Yes." Liz replied weakly.

Liz moved backwards as Charlie kept walking forward, her fists clenched at her side. Joey moved forward too, and stood behind Charlie, grabbing her round the waist with both hands. "Babe." She whispered. "Your job. She's not worth it." Joey was worried in case Charlie decked Liz in public.

Charlie stepped forward, so her face was inches away from Liz's, her eyes were wild with anger. "If you ever lay your hands on Joey again." She said venomously but quietly. "then I'll kill you." She confirmed.

Liz visibly baulked at the ferociousness of Charlies seething anger. Joey tightened her grip on Charlie, in case she went for Liz. It was a good job Joey was stronger than Charlie.

Liz turned tail, and scurried away. "That's right. Fuck off, and don't come back." Charlie shouted after her. The others, now seeing that the drama was over, resumed listening to the band.

Joey loosened her grip on Charlie. Charlie turned around. "You OK hon?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "That fucking bitch though. How dare she put her hands on you?"

"Sorry babe. I thought it was you behind me for a minute."

"It's OK hon."

"It was weird, cos you, well Liz, came back quickly from the bar, then gave me a half full warm beer bottle, then I only really twigged it was you because I said 'I love you babe', and she said it back, but she said 'I love you too sweetheart'." Joey sighed.

Charlie frowned. "Bitch."

"She must have been watching us." She looked at Charlie. "Cos she did that thing you do to me that drives me crazy. What you were doing before you went to the bar." She smiled at Charlie. "You know, rubbing your thumb on my tummy, in your tickling little circles." She sighed. "She never ever did that to me before." Joey added quietly.

Charlie looked at Joey. "She's been spying on us tonight. God, this gets more creepy. She's dangerous Jo." Charlie said seriously.

Joey nodded in agreement. "She's really scaring me now babe." She said quietly.

Charlie hugged Joey close. "Well, when we get home, I'll get that injunction slapped on her. If she breaks that, she'll go to jail." Charlie confirmed. "Don't worry, I won't let her get anywhere near you again."

"What about you though Charlie? I don't want her near you either." Joey was worried about Charlies safety too.

"Don't worry hon. We'll be fine. We'll be careful. We'll just keep an eye out for her from now on, OK."

Joey nodded into Charlie neck.

Charlie pulled back from Joey slightly, to look into her face. "Right. Let's not allow that bitch to spoil our evening any longer eh. Let's go get another beer each, and come back and enjoy the music." She smiled at Joey.

Joey smiled back weakly. "Yeah. I could do with another drink."

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey on the lips. "Come on then." She smiled, as she took Joeys left hand in her right, and gently led her to the bar.

When they got to the bar, Tina asked "Is everything OK Charlie?" They had seen Liz from their bar stools.

Charlie smiled at the. "Yes thanks."

"We saw what happened. I take it that's why you're no longer friends anymore?" Tracey asked.

Joey nodded. Charlie answered for her. "Yeah. Let's just say she's gone a bit OTT since she came down for the memorial service. And that was another of her little games."

Tina and Tracey looked at each other.

Joey said. "She's did some pretty nasty stuff to Charlie when she was down. She's freaking me out now. You know, after last year and all that." Joey said quietly. Charlie cuddled her.

"Oh dear. Well, we're really sorry to hear that." Said Tracey, concerned for her friends. "If there's anything we can do to help, let us know."

They both smiled and nodded at Tracey, and then the barman came over and asked what they'd like to drink. Charlie ordered 2 beers. He brought them over.

"Well, we're not letting her spoil the evening, so we may see you later, or not." Charlie laughed. "Night you two."

"Night." They said together, smiling at Charlie and Joey, as Charlie turned and lead Joey by the hand back to the stage.


	174. Chapter 174

_Guys_

_AL – you're right – of course they should have had a brandy!! So, please see below!!!_

_1818 – Guess my update didn't catch you….oops!!_

_Lil20 – yeah, Liz is crazy!!_

_Kirsty87 –thanks!!_

_S&L – so, as I post this, you're on 170, umm, that doesn't give me much lea-way now does it!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 174

As they watched the second band playing, Charlie stood behind Joey, her right arm wrapped around Joeys waist, pulling her close, wanting to offer as much comfort and support as she could to her girlfriend.

Joey was still shaking slightly, so Charlie dragged her gently back to the bar, and ordered them a large glass of brandy each. She handed Joey a glass, looked at her, smiled, then downed the liquid in one go. It burned her throat as it went down. She pulled a face, making Joey snigger.

"Your turn." Charlie said, smiling, and nodding at Joey.

Joey took a breath, and then swigged it back. Gasping when she finished it. The liquid burnt her throat too. She put the glass back on the bar. "Gee." She pulled a face and giggled herself. "That's strong."

Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips. "Right, another beer then, and back to the dance floor, my sexy little champion."

Joeys eyes lit up, and her smile spread over her face, as Charlie took her right hand in her left hand, and turned to look at the barman, and order 2 more bottles of beer. He handed them over, and they walked back towards the stage.

Charlie stood behind her again, her right arm around Joeys waist, her thumb tucked in Joeys jeans waistband. She rested her head on Joeys shoulder occasionally, and kept kissing her on the cheek, and whispering into and then nibbling on her ear too.

Charlie pressed her body into the back of Joeys, as she pulled Joey back into her. Charlie began to move slightly, swaying her body slowly and rhythmically to the music. She slowly rocked her girlfriend, trying to, wanting to take away the pain and bad thoughts of Liz from her.

Joey finally began to relax in her lovers tender embrace. Yet again Charlie was being so comforting to her, trying to reassure her, in such a wonderfully tender and loving way. Charlie would whisper in her ear that she loved her, and then nibble on it, making her giggle and squirm slightly. God. Charlie's just so amazing, in every sense of the word.

As they finished their bottles of beer, Charlie then encouraged her to dance. She moved them slightly away from the stage. They stood towards the edge of the dance area, slightly away from the band, so they could hear the bands music, but so they could also hear each other talking.

Charlie kept smiling and talking to Joey, asking about her birthday party and what she was going to do tomorrow in the pipe displays, and what they were going to do on Tuesday before they went home.

Joey said she was sorting out the drinks, and buying some food for her party on Wednesday afternoon. She suggested that they had lunch at the diner, then Joey could drop Charlie at work, as her car was still parked there. Then she would go to the cash and carry in Yabbie Creek to get all the drink and a few nibbles for the party.

Joey talked about the pipe display and the small compo that was on for tomorrow.

Joey knew exactly what Charlie was trying to do – take her mind off Liz – and she loved Charlie for it. She smiled at Charlie as she spoke, and they laughed and chatted about the rest of the week.

When Charlie asked what they could do on Tuesday, Joey gigged to herself. She already had something planned, but didn't want to tell Charlie, so she told her they'd go sunbathing and swimming, and have a relaxing day together before going home.

As the bands final song came to an end, the audience clapped and cheered them, as they left the stage.

"They were really good." Said Charlie, as she took Joeys hand, encouraging her, yet again towards the bar.

"Yeah they were." Agreed Joey. "Are you trying to get me tipsy? Cos I'm sure that's an offence Senior Constable." Joey asked, grinning at Charlie.

"No." Charlie replied, feigning innocence. "Whatever gave you that impression?" she laughed.

"Nothing I guess. Well, unless you count the copious amount of alcohol you've been plying me with all night."

"Umm, and what about the mix of drinks you've been plying me with?" Charlie giggled.

"Well, what can I say? I admit it, hands up, I'd try anything to seduce you." Joey laughed.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Well don't waste your time, effort or money." She giggled. "No bribes are ever needed for me to get into bed with you. You sexy beast you." She kissed Joey hard on the lips.

Joey raised an eyebrow at Charlie, a grin spreading over her face again. "I'll remember that." She teased.

They reached the bar, ordering yet another bottle of beer each.

As they walked back towards the stage, to listen to the DJ, Joey said "Say, we should go see some live bands together when we get home. What do you say? That "Red Square" club at the Yabbie Creek has live bands on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"Yeah, good idea."

"We could even take Rubes and a friend if you like. Unless you think she wouldn't want to be seen out with her big sister." Joey laughed.

"Well, I don't think she'd want me to show her up." Charlie giggled. "Maybe if I stood at the other side of the room from her, she'd be OK."

"Yeah, maybe." Giggled back Joey.

When the stage had been cleared, the DJ came back on, and began playing a track to get everyone up for the party night ahead. It was Pinks 'get the party started'.

"Hey." Joey said. "I've got this track ready for my birthday party on Friday."

"Keep listening then hon, he may give you some more ideas too." Charlie laughed.

"Umm." Said Joey. "I'd like to think I've got it covered."

"You know, other people can play these records too. They're not just for your birthday party." Teased Charlie.

"I know." Huffed Joey.

"Seriously Jo, the tracks you put together for Georgies and Annas party were brilliant. I know we didn't listen to all of them, as we were, well, otherwise engaged, but when we were dancing to them, they were great. They were a great selection, and followed on really well. So if you've done anything remotely as good for your own party, it'll be fine. It'll be more than fine. It'll be fantastic hon."

"Thanks. Let's hope everyone else thinks so, cos something tells me you're a bit biased." She laughed.

"Tell you what. Let's have a dry run of your party. Just the two of us. Come on." Said Charlie, dragging Joey closer to the DJ, so they could dance. After the run in with Liz that sobered them up somewhat, they were now getting tipsy again.

They danced closely again, always touching each other lightly, or brushing against each other, either with their hands, their bodies or their face and lips. They both loved the electric warm feeling that spread through them at each slightest touch.

Joey then danced behind Charlie, as they both faced the stage. Her groin pressed against Charlies bum, her right hand flat on Charlies stomach, under her blouse, loving the warm soft flesh she felt. She ground her groin against Charlie in time with the music. She gently moved her fingers over Charlies stomach, stroking her purposely, but tickling slightly, making Charlie giggle, but also exciting her.

Charlie looked smoulderingly over her shoulder at Joey, as she girated backwards against Joey, her arms in the air, Joeys heartbeat increased, as she looked into Charlies eyes. She leant forward and whispered into Charlies ear. "I love you Charlie, my beautiful baby." She kissed her on the cheek as she pulled her head back, and resumed her slow deliberate dancing.

Charlie flushed slightly, not with embarrassment or shyness this time, but with pure desire. She smiled at Joey, and bit her bottom lip, seductively, turning Joey on even more. "I love you too, my very own sexy champion." She giggled.

The DJ played a few more tracks, before Charlie and Joey had to have a loo break, and get another drink from the bar. Tina and Tracey had gone already.

As they chatted, where it was a bit quieter by the bar, Joey said. "Thanks for trying to keep my mind off Liz babe."

"I don't know what you mean." Replied Charlie, acting innocently.

Joey laughed. "Yes you do." She said, as she gently nudged Charlie in the ribs.

Charlie laughed too. "Well, you know I won't let her, or anyone else hurt you. Ever." She said seriously.

"I know babe." Joey smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "But I don't really care what she does to me." She said softly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I don't care what she does to me, I just don't want her to hurt you Charlie."

Charlie looked into Joeys eyes. She saw the love for her in them, and the pain of her past in them, and the fear of Liz in the future in them. She hugged Joey, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and neck, and kissed her on the side of her head. Joey hugged her back, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist.

Charlie whispered softly into Joey ear. "Hon. Don't worry. We'll arrange that restraining order as soon as we get home. So if she comes anywhere near either of us, she'll have me to deal with. OK"

"But who's gonna look out for you?" Joey asked weakly.

"Everyone will look out for the both of us hon." Charlie sighed. "Please don't worry hon."

After a moment of silence, Joey replied softly. "I'll try not to." She hugged Charlie tighter, never wanting to let her go, fearing that Liz would hurt her, like when her family were hurt, and taken from her last year.

"At least we know what she's like now. So we're on our guard with her hon. That's a plus." Charlie tried to be positive.

"I guess."

"Anyhow, let's not talk about her. Let's enjoy our evening. We're having fun, you won the compo, we've had a great couple of days, and we've got 2 more days to go." Charlie released her grip, and pulled her head back, so she could look at Joey. She said softly. "So let's continue with the party. Let's have a few more drinks, a few more dances, and see where that takes us. What do you say?" she smiled.

Joey looked at her girlfriend, smiled, and said. "I say. What are you drinking?"

"That's my girl." Charlie smiled, adding. "Well, I think I'd better have another beer please hon."

They ordered another bottle, and went back to the DJ. They danced slowly, leaning into each other, holding on with one hand, until they'd finished their beers, then they wrapped both arms around each other, dancing face to face, kissing occasionally, as they smiled goofily and giggled at each other.

After an hour of further dancing, Charlie kissed Joey on the lips, slowly and passionately, then whispered to Joey. "Let's go to bed." Joeys eyes widened and lit up, as she looked into her girlfriends beautiful big blue eyes. They were being lit up further, by the fires and the lights around the stage. Joey nodded eagerly. Charlie smiled, and took her by the hand, leading her slowly along the beach, towards the coastal path and the hotel.

As they walked hand in hand, they noticed quite a few couples spread out along the beach, and in the sand dunes.

They giggled to themselves. Charlie looked at Joey, biting her bottom lip, "come on." She said giggling, her eyes glowing brighter. She dragged Joey towards the sand dunes along the coastal path. They stumbled up and down the sand, having trouble finding some free space, as all the dips they came across were already occupied. Just as Charlie was about to give up in frustration, and head straight for the hotel, she came across an empty one. She squealed in excitement, momentarily making Joey wonder what she was doing. Charlie dived down onto the sand, giggling and yanking Joey down on top of her.

"I found an empty one." She giggled at Joey.

"So I see." Giggled Joey back.

Charlie rolled Joey over, so she was half on and half off Joey. She leant forward and kissed Joey slowly on the lips.

They broke off, and listened to the other couples moaning and groaning all around them, and the low thumping of the DJ's music. They looked at each other and giggled. "Are you sure you want to do this Charlie?" Joey asked grinning at Charlie.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" Charlie asked. "Worried about getting sand everywhere?" she laughed.

"No." Joey giggled. "And you know I don't mind being a bit naughty." She giggled. "It'll just be a bit erm, weird, with all these other people around though." She looked directly at Charlie. "And you know me, I don't want anyone else seeing our bits." She smiled, fully aware that Charlie knew that she guarded Charlie 'bits' jealously, for herself.

Charlie smiled at Joeys protectiveness. "Silly." She said. Then leant forward again to kiss her once more. "Well, we've got fleeces on, we could take those off to cover us up a little bit, although I wasn't expecting to take too much off." She giggled. "And I really think everyone else is a bit too tipsy to worry about seeing you and me in the nudie." She smiled. "So, I don't mind if you don't mind." she said, looking at Joey with a raised eyebrow.

Joey smiled, and then said. "Come on then, let's take these fleeces off." Charlie sat up and began taking her fleece off. Joey did the same. Then they lay back down on the sand. "Let's undo our jeans then. Make it easier." Joey suggested.

They unbuttoned and unzipped their jeans, pulling them down slightly. Then they lay down in the sand again, Joey lay on her back, and Charlie lie against her. They put the 2 fleeces over them, one over their waists, the other over their shoulders. Joey giggled. "Umm, maybe I've gone a bit OTT babe."

"It's fine hon." Charlie smiled then leant over and kissed Joey on the lips.

Joey responded immediately, by capturing Charlies mouth with her own. She began moaning softly against Charlies lips. "Umm Charlie." Her right hand pushed up under Charlies blouse, and gently massaged Charlies left breast. She felt the nipple immediately react to her touch, turning her on some more.

Charlie gasped against Joeys lips, before running her tongue over Joeys top lip, then her bottom lip, before gently pushing it between Joeys lips, and rubbing it against Joeys tongue. They continued to kiss slowly.

Charlie pushed her left hand up under Joeys baseball shirt, stroking Joeys taut stomach, before slowly, and tortuously for Joey, moving her hand up to massage Joeys right breast through her bra.

Joey moaned at Charlies tongues stroking, and then at Charlies left hand stroking her stomach. She put both her hands behind Charlies back, and undid her bra, releasing her breasts from their confinement. Then she resumed massaging Charlies left breast with her right hand.

Charlie stopped their kissing briefly, whispering softly against Joeys lips. "Hon, sit up a sec." She requested, so she could undo Joeys bra. Joey sat up and Charlie undid it, then Joey lay down again. She pulled the fleeces back over them, as they'd slipped off slightly when they sat up. They resumed their deep, slow kissing.

Joey then resumed massaging Charlie breast while Charlie began to massage Joeys. Both their sets of nipples were hard and erect, as they relished the soft caresses and touch of their lovers hands. They continued their build up for several minutes, their soft moans and groans turning each other on more.

Joey moved her lips down Charlies chin, and onto her neck, nibbling her soft skin, and licking her up and down. Charlie sighed, and moved her left hand down Joeys stomach and into her jeans. She opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Joeys. Now resting on her elbow. She looked at her, while her hand rested on Joeys hip. Her hear beat faster in her chest, as she gazed in awe at her beautiful girlfriend. "Honey, you look even more beautiful in this moonlight." Joey beamed back at her, blushing slightly. "And now who's gone all Little Miss Pink Cheeks?" teased Charlie playfully.

Joey smiled, "You look pretty beautiful yourself."

"OK if I carry on?" Charlie winked at her, and raised her eyebrows. Joey nodded, and lifted her head to nibble on Charlie neck. Charlie moved her hand into Joeys knickers, and gently rubbed her clit. Joey groaned into neck, biting her gently. Then Joey slid her hand slowly from Charlies breast, down her ribs and stomach, and pushed her hand into Charlies knickers. She touched her clit, and Charlie bit her lower lip and gasped. Joey smiled.

They both began running their fingers up each others slits, as they resumed their kissing, they both found the warm wetness they loved that met them. "You feel good Charlie." Joey mumbled.

"Umm, you too hon."

Having teased each other enough, they pushed their fingers into each other. Both of them arching their backs and gasping at the pleasure that brought them.

They began pushing their fingers in and out of each other, slowly but deeply, intent on bringing each other to orgasm, to give as much pleasure as they could.

They continued their fingers pumping, while occasionally running them up and down each others slits, and over and around their clits.

Their moaning and groaning against each others lips continued, as they kissed nibbled and licked each other.

Charlie lifted her head, allowing Joey to nibble and lick her neck, causing her to purr for her. "God I love it when you do that hon." She gasped.

"I love doing it babe."

After a couple more minutes, Charlie tensed. "I'm cuming hon." She moaned. Joey immediately concentrated her actions, pushing into Charlie as far as she could, and withdrawing her fingers, while pressing them against her G-spot. Charlie tensed again, as a wave of warmth spread through her body, emanating from her core. She muffled a scream, by burying her head in Joeys neck. "Aarrgghh. Joooeeeyyy. Aarrgghhh." She screeched, somewhat quietly.

Her body flexed and trembled against Joeys, as Joeys fingers were caught within her, and Joeys thumb ran over her engorged sensitive clit.

Charlie tried to concentrate on continuing her loving of Joey too. Joey mumbled into Charlies ear. "I'm cuming now too babe."

Her body twitched, and she arched her back against the sand, as she caught Charlies fingers within her. "God Chaarrlliieee." She mumbled quietly. "Aarrggh. Aarrgghh."

They both came to rest, and withdrew their fingers. Charlie now lay across Joeys chest, her head resting on Joeys right shoulder. She took Joeys right hand in her left hand, palm to palm, and lay them on the sand together.

Charlie started giggling.

"Hey. What's so funny?"

Charlie shifted onto her right elbow, and lifted her head up. "I think I may have sand in my knickers." She giggled.

"Oh. Well. Better than ants I guess." Joey smiled.

They kissed slowly and deeply. "Love you hon." Smiled Charlie, then she broke for breath.

"Love you too babe." She paused. "Now can I finish off?" she asked grinning.

"Sure." Smiled back Charlie. She rolled onto her back, and Joey wiped her right hand on Charlies breasts and nipples. Joey pushed up Charlies blouse, then giggling, pulled the fleece over her head, to cover Charlie up from any prying eyes, and slowly licked off Charlies juices, playing with her erect nipples as she did so.

"God you taste so good babe." Joey mumbled against Charlies breasts.

When she'd finished, Charlie gently pushed her over, and wiped her hands on Joeys breasts and nipples. She giggled herself as she pulled the fleece over her head, and pushed up Joeys shirt and began to lap on her juices, and suckle on her nipples. Joey gasped as Charlie took her nipple in her mouth and flicked it. "God babe." She moaned. Charlie smiled at the effect she was having. When she'd lapped up all Joeys juices, and pulled down her shirt, brought her head out from below the fleece, and kissed Joey deeply on the lips. They both tasted themselves and each other, and the mingling scents and tastes was a fine seal of their lovemaking.

They lay entwined together for a few minutes, before re-arranging their clothes and getting up.

"Definitely got sand in my clothes babe." Laughed Joey.

"Oh well. It'll come out won't it." Said Charlie.

"Yeah. It will." Smiled Joey.

They tried to sort their hair out, but gave up, deciding just to walk, arm in arm back to the hotel.

They dropped their clothes in a pile on the bedroom floor before getting into bed together, cuddling up, and kissing tenderly, before both dropping into a peaceful sleep.


	175. Chapter 175

_Guys_

_Yes everyone, they had more than just sand in their knickers!! Ha ha!!_

_Don't worry, I'll get back to Liz sometime....keep R&R to find out when though..…_

_1818 – hey, brandy's good for shock you know!! And if that doesn't work, hell, just get bladdered on it!!_

_S&L – brekkie is dedicated to you – you see, they just love any of their food with C&T in!! Glad to see you've caught up BTW…you'll be ahead of me soon…lol…can you give me any ideas now??_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 175

Joey had ordered breakfast for 10.15 am. There was plenty of time to get to the displays which started at 11am.

The knock on the door woke them before the alarm had gone off.

Charlie turned in Joeys spooning embrace. "Morning hon." She whispered. "Brekkies here." She kissed Joey on the lips.

Joey grunted. "Morning beautiful." And kissed her back, although she kept her eyes closed.

"Hey. How do you know I'm beautiful if you've got your eyes closed?" Charlie giggled.

Joey smiled, and opened up her left eye. "Well, you were beautiful the first day I saw you, and you get more beautiful every day. So you must be even more beautiful now. I don't have to open my eyes to know that."

"You smooth talker you. You just want to get into my knickers." Charlie sniggered.

"True." Said Joey. "But you can't blame me." She sniggered back. "They're such lovely knickers."

Charlie laughed. "They would be, if I were wearing any." Charlie giggled, while Joey grinned broadly at Charlies teasing.

There was another knock on the door.

Charlie groaned. "I'd better get that, or they'll take it away." Joey kissed Charlie, then released her, so Charlie could let the waiter in with the breakfast trolley.

He unloaded the plates, cutlery and mugs onto the table. Joey had ordered omelettes – 1 ham and mushroom, 1 cheese and tomato, a fresh fruit platter and coffees.

Joey switched off the alarm as she got out of bed, putting on a dressing gown to walk to the table. Charlie was just showing the waiter out the door.

Joey sat down at the table, and poured their coffees.

"This looks superb again hon. Good choice." Charlie said. "And let me guess, you want the omelettes cut in half, so we can have half of one each." She giggled.

"You've got it." Smiled Joey, as she cut one omelette in half and tipped it onto Charlies plate. Charlie laughed as did the same with hers, and they ate half of one each.

They had a quick shower together after brekkie, and were ready to leave at 10.50am.

"God, we've got sand everywhere." Exclaimed Joey, as she picked up her bag ready for the day ahead, and looked around the apartment. "And it's all your fault." She said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Hey!!" Charlie exclaimed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You were the one who dragged me into the dunes." She stifled a giggle.

"Well, you weren't complaining at the time."

"True. But, gee, you've brought half the beach back with you." She looked directly at Charlie. "Your knickers must be so much bigger than I remember, Bridget Jones, if you managed to get all that sand in them." Her lips curled.

"Right." Said Charlie, giggling, as she lunged across the room at Joey. Joey dropped her bag, and shot towards the bathroom, then veered off, jumping on the bed.

"Hey, still too slow aren't you." Joey taunted her, as she leapt off the bed, and ran into the lounge, Charlie hot on her heels.

Joey ran rings round the sofa, as Charlie tried to catch her. Then Joey stopped, opposite Charlie, the sofa between them, and stood, with her hands on her hips, teasing Charlie. "Give up?" she grinned.

Charlie was panting. "Not yet." Then she bolted over the sofa towards Joey. Joey sidestepped, and Charlie managed to topple the sofa over, as she landed on the top of it. Joey rushed over, as the sofa tipped, trying to catch Charlie, before she crashed onto the floor.

"Charlie!!" shouted Joey, shocked to see Charlie about to go sprawling over.

The sofa landed with a bang, and Charlie followed it, sliding off over the sofa, and almost crashing into the wall. Joey had already run over and grabbed her right arm in an effort to stop her.

After a moment of silence, Joey helped Charlie up, putting her hands under her armpits. She stood her up in front of her. "You OK babe?" Joey asked concerned. She looked at Charlie directly in the eye as she asked.

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine." she said, still panting slightly, and looked down at herself, checking herself over briefly. Then she looked up and smiled at Joey. "Gotcha." She said quietly as she grabbed Joey by the waist.

Joey smiled her cheeky broad grin at Charlie, her dimples on full show. "Cheat." She giggled.

Charlie, then leant forward to kiss Joey on the lips. They kissed slowly, and pulled each other closer as they did so. "Umm. " they both moaned against each others mouths.

They broke off giggling. "That was close. Thought I was gonna have an argument with the wall for a sec." Laughed Charlie.

"Yeah, so did I." Joey said. "I'm sure you would've won though. I mean, you're a pretty tough cop aren't you." She giggled.

"Cheeky." Laughed Charlie. "We'd better pick this sofa up and get going eh?"

"Yep, guess so." Joey said before kissing Charlie once more quickly on the lips, before they released each other.

They got hold of an end of the sofa each, and tipped it back up, putting the loose scatter cushions on it again.

Joey picked her bag up again, and Charlie her rucksack, and they headed for the car.

They managed to get there at 11.15 am, parked up and went down to the media tent. They found that Joey was needed at noon.

Charlie went to the lockers with her to get ready. Then walked down to the beach, and Charlie smiled as she kissed Joey good luck, before wandering back to the media tent to watch her on the big screen.

Joey put up a great display, and all the photographers and TV cameras on the beach and in the sea managed to get some great shots.

Joey looked good out there again. Charlie was very impressed.

They went to grab lunch together, before the mini tube compo. Charlie had a coffee, and Joey a hot chocolate, while they both had a baked potato and chilli to eat.

They sat laughing and chatting about the amount of things Charlie had bought from the market stalls that trip.

They wandered back to the media tent, intending to watch the others surfers displays, but the displays seemed to have stopped.

Charlie noticed the surf rescue helicopter, it was hovering just off shore. She thought a surfer had had an accident. She gripped Joeys hand tighter. Then they saw jet-ski's and ribs going out.

"I hope they're OK." Said Charlie, slightly subdued.

"No one's hurt babe." Replied Joey.

"What's going on then?" Asked Charlie, looking at Joey.

"Erm." Joey looked at her sheepishly. "They'll be scaring off a shark."

Charlie almost fainted on the spot. She starred at Joey. "What?" Grabbing hold of her to steady herself, as her legs almost gave way. Joey wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist, to keep her from stumbling.

"They'll be…."

"I heard what you said. OMG. Jo." Charlie screeched. She'd gone almost white, all the colour draining from her face.

"It'll get scared and swim off babe. They usually leave, they don't like the noise from the helicopters, and then there's the jet-ski's and the ribs. They all chase it off. Don't worry babe."

"Don't worry?" Charlie screeched back. "It was probably swimming around while you were out there. OMG Jo. It could've got you."

"That's why there are spotters babe. To make sure they don't get too close, and if they do, they send out the troops to scare them off."

"OMG Jo."

"Come on. Let's go watch from the car for a while." Joey guided Charlie gently to the car, her arm still round Charlies waist, holding her upright. They could easily see most of the action from the cliff top.

Joey opened the back doors of the car. "Hop in babe." She smiled at Charlie. Charlie returned her a weak smile. Joey followed her in, and closed the door. "Come here silly." She said softly, as she pulled Charlie towards her. Charlie clutched onto Joey, not wanting to let her go. Joey kissed Charlie on her head, on top of her soft, sweet smelling hair. "Don't worry babe. We're all safe. That's why we have all the surf and rescue guys around. It's fine babe." She said softly, trying to reassure Charlie, as she stroked her hair.

Charlie gulped. "If you say so hon." She was still pale and trembling slightly.

"Look, there are plenty of sharks in the ocean babe. Doesn't mean they want to eat me for lunch." Joey tried to make a joke. It didn't work. "Babe, the spotters are great, that's why they are so many of them. As soon as they see a shark, they all go out and scare it away. Don't worry."

Charlie nodded into Joeys chest. "Ok." She said weakly. "I'll try not to."

"That's my girl." Joey said and kissed her on the forehead.

After a few minutes cuddling, Charlie said. "I'm sorry I'm such a wimp Jo."

"You're not a wimp babe. You're just worried about me." Joey smiled. "I like it that you worry about me, but seriously, there's no need. These guys have it covered out there."

Charlie sat up, although she was still shaking slightly. She leant back into Joey, who wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. Joey put her head on Charlies shoulder, and kissed her on the neck. "Don't worry babe." She whispered softly, before kissing her again. "Do you think we'd go out there, if we thought it'd attack us? It's fine babe."

They sat in the car for sometime, while Charlie composed herself. Joey enveloped her in her warm body, and her strong loving arms. Charlie could feel Joeys heart beating it's strong rhythm against her back, and feel Joeys warm steady breathing against her cheek, and drew comfort from her. She pulled herself together, and then she turned her head to look at Joey. She smiled weakly, and said. "Looks like the dramas over out there. Shall we go back down ready for the compo?"

Joey smiled. "Yes babe. If you're ready."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	176. Chapter 176

_Guys_

_Sorry for the delays this week, I've had to work too much lately!!! So, I've uploaded a slightly longer chapter today to make up for it._

_S&L – Damn!!! I forgot the OJ!!_

_1818 – Well, I think you should always have copious amounts of alcohol when you're in shock!! Hic!!lol!!_

_AL – I've had omelettes for brekkie, never done me any !! BTW - the starter's at dinner is for you today!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 176

They slowly walked back to the competitors area. Joey held Charlies hand tightly all the way back, determined to show her girlfriend some further support.

They sat in the media tent, chatting, and waited for Joeys heat to be announced. The times had been amended due to the shark problem. There was only going to be one attempt for each competitor, and the judging would be on that surf. There were only 8 people surfing too, so Joey had a good chance of winning.

There was only going to be 2 heats, 4 of the women would get towed out for each. Her time was given as 2.30pm. She looked at Charlie and smiled, before she got up and kissed her on the lips, and she said. "I won't be long babe. Stay here, I'll be back in a tick."

"OK. Good luck hon." Said Charlie smiling. She didn't want to say too much, in case her voice trembled. She didn't want Joey to be worried, and think about her, when she needed to concentrate on her surfing.

Joey smiled at Charlie, then she said softly in Charlies ear. "I love you Charlie, and don't worry I'll be fine. Jaws isn't gonna keep me away from you tonight."

Charlie blushed slightly, and smiled broadly at Joey, and said. "I love you too."

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips and grinned at her one last time, before making her way to the beach.

Charlie had calmed down somewhat, and was now eagerly awaiting the pipe heats.

The four surfers were towed out on jet-skis, and then, one by one, they caught a wave. The waves were all virtually the same. Charlie watched the first 2 go, they were no competition, the first one fell off towards the end of her surf, the second one fell off near the beginning. The waves were again massive, but Charlie knew Joey could cope with them, as she'd done so well the day before.

Now it was Joeys turn. Charlie held her breath as she watched her girlfriend on the screen. Her hands were clenched tightly together on her lap, her knuckles and fingers almost white.

Joey started off well, the pictures being beamed onto the screen from the cameramen in the sea, were absolutely amazing. Charlie had a great view of Joeys efforts, and once again, Charlie thought she looked great.

She moved as she had done when she won the compo the day before. She was crouched right down on her board, again pulling on the side of it with her left hand, while trailing her right hand in the side of the wave. Her positioning in the wave was superb, the top of the wave curling over, so she lay a perfect pipe.

As Charlie watched her girlfriend surf, she looked intently at the screen, she watched Joeys face on the close-ups, she was concentrating hard, but smiling, her dimples showing, her wet hair was flowing behind her, as she was crouched down on her board. Charlie shuffled in her seat, and unclenched her hands, now clapping or holding them together loosely. Charlie was now smiling too, enjoying the fantastic show her girlfriend was putting on.

Joey surfed all the way to the end of the wave, and then stood up straight, raising her fists in the air, with a broad grin on her face, as the surfboard was propelled towards the beach.

People in the media tent had been clapping and whistling through the most of Joeys surf. It was an awesome display, and when she'd finished, it seemed that everyone there stood up and clapped.

Charlie was glowing with pride. She breathed a sigh of relief that the other competitors or Joey hadn't been attacked by a shark, and then as that relief washed over her, she allowed a smile to spread over her face as she watched Joey on the screen. She glanced around the tent, and noticed everyone eagerly watching and clapping too, she turned her attention back to the screen, just in time to see the fourth competitor start. She as OK, and nearly surfed along half the wave, before she fell off.

Charlie now waited eagerly for Joey to come back to the tent. She was sure she'd beaten the other 3 she went out with, so Charlie was convinced Joey would easily come in the top 3.

The usual media scrumage welcomed Joey back in the tent. She glanced in Charlies direction, smiling broadly when Charlie waved back at her, and gave her the thumbs up.

She was photo'd, with an O'Neill baseball hat on, which had been hastily given to her by her agent, then interviewed, then the 4 surfers waited and watched the next 4 go.

While everyone was watching on the big screen, Charlie remained standing up, trying to look for Joey, and catch her eye. She just wanted to hug and kiss her awesome girlfriend.

Joey finished her interviews, and made her way out of the back of the tent. There was no way she could have fought her way through the mass of people watching the next heats set-off to get to Charlie, so she walked around the side of the tent, and went in the front. She snaked around the inside of the tent, before making her way behind Charlie. She put her arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek, startling Charlie for a split second, before she realised who it was. Joey whispered. "Did you like that then?"

Charlie turned around in the embrace, and put her hands on Joeys hips, she was grinning broadly at Joey. "You were awesome girlfriend." She laughed. She pulled Joey towards herself and kissed her on the lips. "Well done. I'm sure you've won." She said confidently.

"Charlie." Joey giggled. "I'm all wet." Said Joey quietly.

"Who cares?" said Charlie giggling too.

"And I'm glad you've got so much faith in my surfing babe."

"Of course I have. You're the best Jo." Charlie confirmed to her.

"Let's watch these last 4 go shall we?"

Charlie turned around to face the screen, as they watched the next heat of surfers.

Tina was the first to go. She had a good run, but Charlie knew it wasn't as good as Joeys. "You were better than that hon." She whispered quietly to Jo, who smiled and squeezed her girlfriend back slightly.

The next 2 fell in, having caught the edge of their boards on the wave, which left one surfer. When she'd set off she looked pretty good. Her technique was as good as Tinas and Joeys, but then she too fell in, as the wave over took her, and came down on top of her. Her surfboard was flipped into the air, and a couple of the jet-skis raced out to try and pick her up. They eventually found her, and she clung on until she was towed back to the beach, where a medical team were waiting. She was OK, just a bit winded, so she got up off the sand, and waved at the TV cameras beaming pictures into the tent to show everyone she was alright.

Charlie turned around, smiling still, and whispered into Joeys ear. "I think you've won again hon."

"Let's just see shall we." Joey said, waiting to hear the judges confirmations.

A couple of minutes later, and the board and tannoy announcements confirmed Charlies suspicions. "Yes!!" she said, before hugging Joey tightly, and kissing her hard on the lips.

"I'd better get back to the podium then." Joey smiled. "Got to go get some more flowers for you now then babe." She giggled.

"Well done hon." Charlie beamed.

Joey made her way through the tent, and arrived at the podium. Tina was second again, and they had a little chat, after she'd kissed Joey well done on the cheek, while they were waiting for the third placed girl to finish being interviewed.

Charlie got her camera ready to take more photos, as the top three were announced, and presented with their flowers, big cheques, and trophies. She couldn't believe that Joey had won another $25K. She was absolutely astounded.

After a few more photos were taken of the winner, and interviews completed, Joey made her way back to Charlie. Charlie hugged her, then took the flowers off her.

"It's a pity we can't take these home. They're beautiful." Charlie said admiring the bouquet.

"They are. But I'm taking home something way more beautiful than them." Smiled Joey.

Charlie looked at her inquisitively for a split second, then realising what Joey meant, she blushed slightly. "Hon." She said shyly.

"Come on then beautiful. Let's put all this in the car, and then get my stuff out my locker, and go back to the hotel."

Before they wandered off happily together, they said goodbye to Tina and Tracey, and said that if they could make it to her party they'd be very welcome, if not then they'd see them at the next compo no doubt.

When they arrived at the hotel, Joey watched out her gear in the shower, and then hung it up to dry a bit. Charlie was in the meantime, running them a spa bath to get into. It was only 4 pm now, so they had to pack most of their stuff, ready for an early getaway in the morning, then have an early dinner, and an early night.

When Joey had finished with her stuff, she practically dived into the bath with Charlie. "Well done champ." Giggled Charlie, as she sat on Joeys lap, kissing her girlfriend.

"Thank you babe." Joey kissed her back. "Can I have my real prize now?" she giggled.

"I think that can be arranged." Giggled Charlie, as they began to kiss each other slowly and deeply, while beginning to run their hands over each others bodies.

"OMG Charlie!!" Joey stopped when she noticed bruises on Charlies arm. She lifted it up to inspect it. There was a pattern of bruises, in the shape of finger marks, on Charlies skin.

"It must've been from when you stopped me head butting the wall." Charlie laughed.

Joeys eyes grew dull. "I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you." Joey was devastated that she marked Charlie. The bruises reminded her of the marks left after Charlies attack.

"Hey, don't worry hon. They weren't made maliciously, you were helping me out."

"Even so. I must had grabbed you too hard." Joey gulped, and said sadly. "Sorry babe."

Charlie hugged Joey. "Hey, please don't worry. They were made in the line of duty." She said. "Your duty being to look after me, and keep me out of trouble. Not to mention, to stop me from breaking my neck, when I dived over a sofa to get you." She laughed.

"Umm." Said Joey.

"It's fine hon. Honestly. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. It was just a silly accident. And it was caused by me don't forget."

"Umm, I guess."

"Anyway, come on hon, don't ruin the, erm, moment." Giggled Charlie, as she leant forward to capture Joeys lips with her own.

Joey hesitated in her response slightly, but Charlie persisted, and Joeys heart melted at the look of love reflected in Charlies eyes at her, and began to move her tongue and lips against Charlies.

They both moved to kneel down in the bottom of the tub, and began to slowly push their fingers into each other. They didn't stop their kissing, while they moved in and out of each other, and they massaged each others breasts and tweaked each others nipples with their freehands.

As they broke for air, Charlie gasped. "I love you Jo." Gazing at Joey with her beautiful big blue eyes.

Joey smiled at her. "I love you too Charlie." Before leaning forward and kissing and biting her gently on her neck. Now they both moved their free arms behind each others backs, steadying each other, with a hand each, placed flat in the small of each others back.

They continued building each other up, and Charlie pulled Joey closer, as she began purring with Joey nibbling and biting her neck.

Charlie groaned. "Jo. I'm cuming hon." Joey began rubbing Charlies clit hard with her thumb. "Arrgghh." Groaned Charlie. "Arrgghh." Her body shuddered against Joeys, as her orgasm started deep inside. The heat spread slowly through her, as she trembled, and her muscles contracted and flexed. She felt Joeys fingers within her, and she felt her sensitive nub throb under Joeys thumb. She stifled a scream, as her body jolted, as Joey made her cum hard.

Charlie had to stop pumping Joey for a few moments, as she came, then, when she'd recovered somewhat, she began bringing Joey to orgasm too. They held each other tightly, as Joey bit Charlie on the neck, as she clenched Charlies fingers within her, and her body rocked and shuddered against Charlies. She moaned and groaned against Charlies neck, and when she came to rest, they both withdrew their fingers and they held each other for a couple of minutes, recovering their breaths and kissing each other tenderly.

Joey tore her lips away from Charlies, and said "let's have a quick wash down, pack and go to an early dinner shall we? Then we can come back here early, and make love again, before we go to sleep. What do you say?" she grinned cheekily at Charlie.

"I say, that sounds great." Replied a grinning Charlie. "Love you hon." She said softly, as she cupped Joeys face in her left hand. She leant forward to kiss Joey again.

"Love you too babe." Said Joey, as she kissed Charlie back.

After a few more kisses they both sighed, and began washing each others hair. They rinsed it, then washed and rinsed each others bodies down.

They got out, dried, moisturised, and got dressed, in casual wear, for dinner.

When they'd packed, before they went to the restaurant, they lie on the bed together while Charlie rang Ruby, to tell her how Joey had got on. Once again Ruby screeched down the phone on hearing the news.

"So how much money did Joey win Charlz?" she asked. "And did she spend any of it on you?"

"Rubes!!" Charlie said. "None of your business."

"I can look it up you know sis, and it'll be in the mag anyway. So you might as well tell me now."

"God, Ruby." Sighed Charlie.

Joey took the phone off Charlie, having heard the conversation. "Ruby, you know, I don't like talking about money, and as you will be able to find out how much I won this weekend, I will tell you. But I would like you to keep it to yourself, because it's no one else's business but mine and your sisters OK?" she said.

"Err, yeah, sure Jo." Ruby said. "Sorry. I won't tell anyone, although it'll probably be in the paper won't it."

"Well, it'll be in the mag, yes. But that doesn't mean I want it broadcast to all and sundry Rubes."

"OK Jo." Ruby said glumly. "Sorry."

"Jo, you don't have to tell Ruby anything, it's no ones business but your own." Charlie said emotionally.

"It's OK babe, knowing Rubes she will find out later." Joey sighed. "So Rubes, I won $50K on Sunday, and $25K today." She stated quietly.

Ruby shrieked down the phone. "OMG Jo!! That's unbelievable. OMG!!"

"Happy now?" asked Charlie her sister crossly, having taken the phone from Joey, to speak to her sister.

"OMG sis. You need to keep a hold of Jo."

"Ruby!! I do not go out with Jo because she has a little bit of money. I go out with her because I love her. OK!!" Charlie raised her voice.

"Ermm, OK sure sis. Sorry. Again."

"Right, we're going to dinner now Rubes. I probably won't ring you tomorrow, as we'll be checking in and on the plane OK. So, we'll see you Wednesday morning."

"OK sis. What are you guys up to tomorrow?"

"Erm, I don't know Rubes, we haven't decided yet. We're just going to relax down the beach I think. Just take it easy." Joey nodded to indicate that's what she had in mind too.

"OK, well have fun. Love you guys. See you soon."

"Night Rubes." Said Charlie. "We love you too."

"Yeah, night Rubes." Said Joey loudly enough for Ruby to hear her.

Charlie hung up. "I'm really sorry about that hon. She's so nosey."

"It's OK babe." Replied Joey. "Everyone will find out anyway, cos it'll be in the mags." She sighed.

"Well, who cares." Charlie said brightly, trying to cheer Joey up. "It's your money, you earned it, you won it, why worry about them?"

"That's what I usually tell you." Joey smiled.

"Well, you're right!!" Charlie smiled back. "Come on. Tummy monster is gonna grumble soon." She laughed.

"OK." Joey smiled, then leant forward kissing Charlie once on the lips. "Love you TM."

"Love you too champ." Said Charlie, kissing Joey back once.

"What's the time?" asked Joey.

"Umm, just gone 5pm." Replied Charlie. "Why?"

"Come on then. I've got something to show you." Joey scrambled out of bed quickly, holding her hand out for Charlie.

"Now what are you up to?" giggled Charlie, taking Joeys outstretched hand.

"Come on. Quickly." Joey pulled her towards the door.

"Hang on, I need my bag."

"Oh, I need my wallet too." Realised Joey. She released Charlies hand, and they picked up what they needed. "Ready?"

"Yep. What are we doing then hon?"

"You'll see." Joey giggled.

Joey lead Charlie to the top of the cliff, and they sat down on a bench overlooking the ocean. Joey wrapped an arm around Charlie, as they were both a bit cold, as they'd not brought their fleeces with them. They huddled together. Charlie looked at Joey, and kissed her on the cheek, as Joey was looking out to sea.

"Hey, you're meant to be watching this." Laughed Joey.

Charlie turned around too. "Watching what?" Then she realised why Joey had brought them there. "OMG, it's beautiful Jo."

"Glad you like it. Welcome to our first sunset together." Joey smiled.

Charlie turned around, and looked at Joey. She kissed her again on the cheek. "You're beautiful too Jo." She whispered softly into Joeys ear, before putting an arm around Joeys waist, and resting her head against Joeys shoulder to watch the sunset.

"Peaceful isn't it." Said Joey softly.

"Yeah, it is."

They sat there, wrapped together, as the sun set on the horizon, and they were blanketed in darkness.

"TM ready for a bite to eat now?" asked Joey giggling, rubbing her hand up and down Charlies back.

"Sure am." Charlie replied. "Thanks hon." She added. "That was lovely." She said, as they began the short walk back to the hotel, and restaurant, arm in arm.

"You see, we can do things together, that don't cost anything, and are great." Said Joey, trying to emphasise it wasn't all about spending money.

"I know hon. I just don't want you spending all your money on me."

"Don't worry I won't." laughed Joey. "Besides, I'm all up for a cheap date too."

Charlie smacked Joey on the arm. "Hey not so much of the cheap please."

"You know I meant cheap, as in not expensive, not cheap, as in, erm, slapper, don't you." Joey giggled.

"I should hope so too." Giggled Charlie back.

"I like to have a classy girlfriend."

"Umm, I hope you think I'm classy then."

"Oh, you're top of the class babe. Definitely, top of the class." Joey laughed, then kissed Charlie on the cheek.

They walked into reception, and Joey suggested Charlie went for a walk in the garden, while she organised brekkie for them. Charlie obliged, and Joey quickly joined her, as they went to the restaurant for dinner.

They were shown to their table, and Joey ordered a bottle of pink Champagne. "Just a celebration babe." She said, as Charlie gave her a funny look.

"OK. I'll let you off. Just don't get used to all this extravagance, cos when we get back to Leahs, it'll be OJ and coffee again." Laughed Charlie.

They looked at the menus, and both quickly decided to have a starter of cheesy cauliflower and spring onion soup, followed by a main course of crab with mango and avocado salad for Charlie, and stir fry lime and coconut chicken for Joey. They placed their orders, and sat chatting while they waited.

The wine waiter came with their champagne, and they offered a toast to each other, before sipping on the cold bubbly liquid. "Umm. Delicious." Said Charlie.

"Not bad eh." Agreed Joey.

Their starters were delivered. The soup was delicious. "At least we're both eating the onion." Joey laughed.

As they talked, Charlie again tried to find out what Joey was wearing to her party on Friday. Joey laughed, and said she wouldn't tell her, no matter what she did. Charlie was frustrated that Joey wouldn't tell her, and Joey found it quite amusing. She smiled to herself, at how annoyed Charlie was getting. "You know, this is fun, winding you up. Perhaps I should do it more often."

Charlie looked at her, and laughed. "Don't you dare Jo." She threatened. "You know I like to know what's what."

"Yeah, I do. But it's funny when you don't." Joey said. "When you get cross, and your little nose scrunches up, and your frown lines show. Very cute babe. Very cute indeed." Joey laughed.

"Umm." Charlie said. She looked at Joey and giggled. "So, you're definitely not going to tell me then?"

Joey shook her head. "I've told you loads of times. No. I'm not going to tell you what I'm wearing."

Their bowls were taken away.

Charlie apologised for Ruby on the phone.

"It's OK babe."

"I don't want you to spend your money on me though hon. I mean, you do all these lovely and romantic things for me. I sometimes feel like I'm not giving you anything back." Charlie said sadly.

"Hey babe." Said Joey, holding Charlies hand. "You give me plenty back babe." She smiled. "You give me your love, you've let me into your life Charlie, you've given me your friendship, your companionship, lovely surprises and prezzies too, and of course." She giggled. "not forgetting the fact that you wear your very sexy underwear for me."

Charlie blushed. "Well, I just like to pay my way, you know."

"I appreciate that babe." Joey said smiling. "But when you buy prezzies for people, I want to pay half too."

"But you pay enough hon. The flights, the hotel. I mean they must have cost a fortune for this trip."

"Yeah, and I told you, I'd get enough money to cover that with the appearance fee, let alone with me winning $75K. Plus, I've got a handshake on a pretty good contract too. So, let's do what we've agreed to do before, and enjoy it together."

The waiter delivered their main courses, and poured another glass of Champagne each for them.

"People are going to think I'm just going with you for your money though."

"Don't worry about what other people think. We know the truth. You're not a kept woman Charlie. I love you. I'm in love with you. And you feel the same. So surely that makes a difference? I love doing little things to show you what you mean to me Charlie. I do things because I love you, not because I'm trying to buy your love or affection." She sighed. "Believe me, there are plenty of gold diggers and slappers out there that I could buy some time with, for a few cheap trinkets and dinner. But I don't want that Charlie. I want you."

"I want you too." Charlie smiled. "And I know I've only been to 2 compos with you, but I love it. It's like a mini-break for us isn't it. Just the two of us. I love coming with you."

Joey looked up at Charlie. "I know you do." She said cheekily, winking at Charlie. "I love cuming with you too." She giggled.

Charlie blushed, looking around, to see if anyone had heard them. "Shush hon." She giggled.

"I'll remember that later, when you're screaming out my name." She giggled. "Will you shush then?"

Charlie blushed redder. "Joey!!" she hissed, but still giggling. "People will hear us."

"Umm. They usually do." Joey laughed.

Charlie looked at Joey open mouthed.

"How's the crab babe? This chicken is delicious." Joey smiled innocently at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head, trying to compose herself. "Umm, it's delicious hon."

They continued laughing and chatting, enjoying the fantastic food they've ordered. When they'd finished, the waiter asked if they'd like dessert. They said yes, of course.

They couldn't decide what to have, and asked the waiter to come back in a short while, to take their order. He nodded and smiled at them.

They were both torn between the chocolate mousse, and the lemon and lime cheesecake. In the end, they both opted for the cheesecake. It was absolutely delicious.

They left the restaurant at 7.15 pm, having enjoyed a very leisurely dinner together. They had a slow walk through the hotel gardens together, hand in hand, while their dinner went down, enjoying the designs and colours of all the flowers and plants on show. Then Joey pulled Charlie gently towards her, and kissed her on the lips. "Time for bed." She whispered against Charlies lips.

Charlie smiled back at her. "Umm. Sounds good hon." She giggled, and started walking back to their room, towing Joey behind her, and glancing over her shoulder occasionally, lifting her eyebrows and licking her lips, teasing Joey. Joey grinned back at her, unable to prevent her excitement from showing.

When they got back to their room, Joey opened the door, then held it open for Charlie, allowing her to enter first.

Charlie pulled Joey in, but Joey pulled back, to shut and lock the door, and pulling the blinds and curtains to. Charlie practically launched herself at Joey, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and clamping her lips to Joeys. Joey lifted her up, and carried her towards the bed. She put the bedside lamp on, and then backed Charlie onto the bed, laying her on the bed, then laying down on top of her. Their lips hardly left each others, as they kissed passionately.

Joeys hand wandered over Charlies chest, massaging her breasts through her blouse. Charlie moaned against Joeys lips, as her own hands wandered under Joeys t-shirt and crept up her body, to massage her breasts through her bra. Both their sets of nipples reacted immediately to the attention they were getting, which caused them to get even more turned on.

Joey lifted herself off Charlie. "We need to take our shoes off babe." She said huskily, as she stood up and took off her trainers. She looked at Charlie, who was now sat upright on the bed, taking off her sandals. "Jeans?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, get them off hon." Replied Charlie. Joey smiled and did as Charlie requested. Charlie stood up and took off her jeans to. Then Joey put her hands on Charlies hips, before kissing her again, and pushing her gently towards the bed again. Charlie lay down again, but this time in the middle of the bed, instead of the side, and Joey lay on top of her again. Joey put her right leg between Charlies, and raised her leg, pushing her thigh against Charlies groin. They continued to kiss as Joey began pushing up Charlies blouse. She cupped her left breast with her right hand, then broke off from their kissing to gently nip the erect bud through Charlies bra. Joey then sat up slightly, and pulled off Charlie blouse, as Charlie held her arms in the air to help out. Then Charlie pulled up Joeys t-shirt, and they both threw the disguarded clothing on the floor.

Then Joey gently lay back down on top of Charlie, and they resumed their kissing and massaging. Charlie reached behind Joey, and undid her bra, pulling it down her shoulders, before releasing Joeys breasts for her delectation.

"You're so beautiful Jo." Charlie stated as she pulled off Joeys bra, throwing it on the floor. Charlie rolled Joey over, so she was now on top. Joey reached behind Charlie, and undid her bra, her eyes growing wider as she slowly released Charlies ample bosom. She threw the bra on the floor, and leant upwards. She gently placed her right hand on Charlies left breast, cupping it, and squeezed it slightly, as she pulled it towards her, then she captured Charlies nipple in her mouth. Charlie gasped, as Joeys warm moist mouth surrounded her hard sensitive bud. "God Jo." She muttered as Joey began flicking the peak with her tongue. Joey rolled Charlie over, so she was on top of Charlie again. She continued to suckle on Charlie, who arched her back towards Joey, and squirmed under the attention she was getting. Charlie massaged and played with Joeys right breast and nipple, as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

After several minutes, Joey moved her body off Charlie, now lying by her side. They kissed passionately, Charlie putting her left hand behind Joeys head, pulling her lips closer to her own. Joey then slowly moved her right hand down Charlies body, and entered Charlie with her middle finger, resting her palm on Charlies clit. Charlie gasped in pleasure against Joeys lips. Joey moved her lips down to Charlies neck, nibbling and licking her. After a couple of minutes, Charlie asked huskily. "Jo?"

"Umm." Muttered Joey against her neck. Joey knew exactly what Charlie wanted.

"Jo, please." Begged Charlie, thrusting her hips upwards from the bed.

Joey had kept her finger still inside Charlie, just pressing it forwards on her g-spot, not moving it in and out, teasing Charlie slightly.

Joey lifted her head, and looked at Charlie, with a wicked grin on her face. "Yeah?"

Charlie looked at her, with bright blue wide seductive eyes. "Jo, stop teasing me please. I want you." She begged. She moved her left hand from Joeys head, down her right arm, and lay her hand on top of Joeys right hand, that was resting on her groin, with one finger inside her. She pressed on Joeys hand, indicating what she wanted Joey to do. "Please Jo." She begged again.

"Just checking." said Joey, before kissing Charlie once on the lips, and watching her face as she finally began moving her finger slowly in and out of Charlie.

Charlie moaned in pleasure, and smiled at Joey. "You're a terrible tease." She giggled, as Joey pushed deep inside of her.

Joey smiled at Charlie, then added 3 more fingers, as she began building Charlie up. "That OK then?" Joey asked, grinning at Charlie.

"Uh huh." Replied Charlie, biting on her bottom lip. She began pushing her hips up from the bed, meeting Joeys fingers, eager for Joey to make love to her.

Joey resumed alternatively playing with Charlies nipples, then moved to nibbling Charlies neck or kissing her on the lips. All the time, she kept her fingers moving slowly in and out of Charlie, pushing in deeply, and pulling out slowly, pressing down on Charlie, where she knew she would cause the most excitement.

Charlie had her hands clamped on either side of Joeys head, pulling her in closer to her body, to her breasts, neck or lips, eager to have her lover as close as possible to her.

As Joeys efforts began to bring Charlie closer to her climax, Charlie pulled Joeys head up to her lips, and they kissed hard and passionately. They were both panting and breathing quickly, Joey with her efforts, and Charlie with her excitement. Charlie squeaked against Joeys lips. "Jo, hon, I'm…" before she could finish, her body tensed up, and she arched her back, and she cried "AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH." As she gripped Joeys head tighter, pulling her head into her breasts. She bucked against Joeys body, as Joey felt her lover squeeze her fingers within her warm moist haven, and she felt her clit swell against her thumb, as Charlie screeched again. "Aaaarrgghhh JJJJoooooeeeeyyyy." As Charlies body trembled against Joey, Joey moved her head to Charlies neck, where she nibbled and bit her gently.

"I love you Charlie." Joey whispered into Charlies ear, as Charlies last spasm of her orgasm passed through her.

Charlie held onto Joey tightly, as her body shuddered and trembled. As she came to rest, she released Joey from her vice like hug, relaxing into a loving cuddle, and she said softly "I love you too Jo." Before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Joey withdrew her fingers, and used both arms to cuddle Charlie back. She lay her right leg between Charlies, and Charlie lifted her left leg over Joeys, and they lay entwined together on their sides.

When they'd recovered, they kissed again, before Joey grinned at Charlie. "You know what I've got to do now, don't you?"

Charlie giggled. "Yep." She said, as she leant back slightly, to help Joey in her task.

Joey wiped her hand on Charlies breast, and sucked and licked the juices from her, teasing the nipple as she did so. When she'd finished, she looked at Charlie. "You taste so good babe." She said softly, as she smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"Your turn now." Charlie giggled excitedly, as she pushed Joey over onto her back. She kissed Joey on the lips, as she massaged her right breast with her left hand. Then she trailed her lips down Joeys chin, her neck, and then her shoulders, biting and nibbling her.

Then she trailed her lips and tongue down between Joeys breasts. She paused, before trailing delicate kisses over Joeys right breast, before encasing Joeys erect nipple in her mouth. Joey moaned in pleasure as Charlie sucked, flicked and bit her nipple gently.

Charlie eventually moved her lips further downwards. She kissed Joeys stomach, her shooting star, then her baby Joey. She looked up at Joey, before she moved her lips lower. Joey opened her leg wider, and Charlie moved, laying between them, she flicked Joeys clit with her tongue. Joey gasped "God Charlie." and gripped the sheets with her hands, as Charlie continued to tongue her.

Charlie then moved her fingers up and down Joeys slit, spreading out the warm juices she found, delighting in the taste she brought to her tongue and Joeys clit.

She pushed her fingers into Joey, as she flicked and tongued her clit. Joey lifted her bum off the bed slightly, as Charlie entered her, delighting in the feeling of her lovers fingers inside her. "God Charlie." She gasped.

Charlie continued pushing in and out of Joey with her fingers, and tongued her clit and up and down her slit, while she tweaked Joeys right nipple with her left hand. Joeys nipple was hard, and Charlie loved the feel of it under her palm, and between her fingers. Joeys clit grew, swelling and throbbing under Charlies tongue, as her body began to quiver with Charlies love making. "Babe, I'm cuming." Gasped Joey, as her body tensed and her muscles clenched.

Charlie smiled to herself, happy with her effect on Joey. She pushed her fingers into Joey, loving the feeling of Joeys body, as Joey clenched her fingers inside her. Charlie sucked and circled Joeys clit as it became more sensitive and swollen. She squeezed Joeys nipple, which sent Joey mad with sexual excitement.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH." Joey screeched. "AAARRGGHHH." She gasped. "God, Charlie." She groaned, as her body arched and flexed upwards, as her orgasm shot through her. Her fingers gripped and pulled at the sheet.

As Joey came to rest, Charlies actions slowed down, and she finally stopped. She slowly removed her fingers, and began moving her lips up Joeys body, kissing her slowly upwards, causing Joey to squirm and sigh, under her attention, until she reached her lips. They kissed passionately, and embraced each other.

"You taste good too hon." Whispered Charlie, as she looked directly into Joeys sparkling big brown eyes.

Joey grinned broadly back at her, and cupped Charlies head in her right hand. "Umm. What have you done to me Charlie?"

"Well sexy, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Charlie giggled, before leaning in for a long slow kiss.

"Come on babe, let's go to sleep." Joey said softly. "I'll get the quilt." Joey got out of bed, set the alarm for 4.30 am, and picked up the quilt. She threw it gently over Charlie, before switching off the bedside lamp, and joining Charlie in bed.

"Love you hon." Whispered Charlie, as they cuddled up together, entwining themselves in each other under the quilt.

"Love you too babe." Said Joey softly, as they kissed briefly and tenderly. "Night."

"Night hon." Replied Charlie, as they both nodded off, in a happy and contented sleep together.


	177. Chapter 177

_Guys,_

_S&L – This will help them recover, don't worry!!_

_Jsco81 – They're getting pretty close eh!!_

_AL – Glad to help out with your break!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 177

Having told Charlie that they needed to leave by 5.30 am, when the alarm went off at 4.30 am. Joey was spooning Charlie, their warm naked bodies pressed against each other. They both smiled to themselves, both enjoying this way of waking it. It was their most favourite way to wake up in fact.

Charlie was the one to speak first, as usual. "Hon. The alarm." She stated. Joey groaned and released her grip on Charlie, who leant over to put the alarm on snooze. She shuffled backwards into Joey again, eager to feel Joeys body against her own body again.

Joey pulled Charlie into her closer, and kissed her on the shoulder. "Morning babe." She said sleepily.

"Umm, morning hon." Charlie replied.

"Let's not get up until brekkie gets delivered." suggested Joey.

"OK." Agreed Charlie, as she rested her left arm on Joeys.

They'd packed the majority of their stuff the night before, and only needed brekkie, a quick shower, and to pay the bill, before they left the hotel.

Joey had told Charlie they'd go to the beach for the day, and would need to wear a swimming costume or bikini, and take a beach towel and suntan lotion in their hand luggage. They could shower in the Qantas airport lounge and then get changed for the flight home.

Breakfast was delivered at just gone 4.30 am, the loud knock on their door startling them both from their dozing. At least they could eat something before they left for the day now.

Today, Joey had ordered hot bacon rolls with tomato ketchup, and coffees. It would be quicker, and a nice change.

Charlie got out of bed, and took the tray from the waiter. She thanked him, and bade him a good day. She then took the tray into the bedroom.

"Hon, brekkie in bed this morning I think. It smells lovely too. Good choice again." She said as she put the tray on the bed, and carefully got in without tipping it over. She poured them a coffee each, added sugar to Joeys and handed her a mug. "Here you go hon." She said.

Joey groaned, and slowly sat up, not really wanting to move. She took the mug from Charlie, put it on the side, and then stretched her arms in the air, while yawning widely. Charlie watched her, and giggled into her own mug. "Tired still hon?"

"Umm. Just waking up babe." Joey smiled back. "You know me, I'm a slow riser. I'm not like you, who's raring to go 2 seconds after the alarm goes off." She laughed

"Good job, or we'd never get out of bed." Charlie giggled.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Joey smiled.

"Cheeky." Giggled Charlie. "Here, have your roll." She said handing Joey her bacon roll.

They both ate the rolls, and drank all the coffee, before heading for a quick shower together.

They got dressed then loaded everything in the car.

Charlie had carefully packed and wrapped up the rose in a box. It was the second that Joey given her, she had ordered it to be delivered with their first breakfasts on Saturday morning. Charlie put it in her suitcase carefully, hoping it wouldn't get squashed. She wanted to hang it up, and dry it out when she got home, to keep it, like the one Joey had bought her to mark their first week anniversary.

They couldn't take both bunches of flowers Joey got on the winners podium, so they left them in the room for the maid.

They then went to reception, to return the key, and for Joey to settle the bill. Then they headed off for Perth for the day. They were 10 minutes earlier than scheduled, so Joey was pleased.

After driving up along the motorway towards Perth, Joey pulled off the motorway and headed for the coast. She parked up in a beachfront car park. "We're here babe." Joey said softly, trying to wake Charlie up from her slumber. Charlie stirred, and stretched out her arms.

"Where are we hon?"

"Rockingham. It's just south of Perth."

"What's the time?"

"7am. Just enough time for a coffee before we set off. Come on sleeping beauty." Joey grinned.

"Set off where?" asked Charlie.

"Patience babe. Patience." Laughed Joey.

She got out the car, and went to get an all day pay and display ticket for it, sticking it on the front windscreen.

"Come on then. There must be a café open round here somewhere where we can get a coffee. Failing that, it'll have to be McDonalds for one."

Charlie got out the car, and they wandered along the front of the car park, and stumbled upon an open café. They went in, ordering 2 large black filter coffees. They took their drinks and sat down by the window.

"Umm. Nice coffee." Said Charlie appreciatively. "So what are we doing today then?"

"Swimming and sunbathing. Just relaxing." Joey smiled.

They finished their coffees, and went back to the car. Joey opened the back up, and took out a big bag. "All set?" she asked Charlie.

"Whatever's in there?" asked Charlie.

"A few things we'll need today, that's all."

"And what are they?" Charlie persisted.

"Towels, snorkels and stuff." Joey smiled. She locked the car back up. "Come on babe. We don't want to be late." She said walking off towards the jetty, taking Charlies hand in her as she did.

"Late for what?" asked Charlie.

"The boat. Come on."

"What boat?"

"Come on, and you'll find out." Said Joey smiling. "Actually, technically it's a cruising yacht, not a boat." Joey laughed.

Joey led them towards the boat at the jetty. There were quite a few people standing on the jetty, hanging around, with rucksacks too. Charlie looked around her, to see if she could see any clues. There was a sign up by the boat, the boat was called the 'Apollo 3', and the sign said 'Rockingham Wild Encounters'.

"Hon. What are we going to do?" asked Charlie excitedly.

Joey smiled back at her. "Patience."

"Jo. What have you done?" Charlie asked. Joey just smiled back at her. Charlie stepped closer. "Tell me." She said softly putting her hands on Joeys hips.

Joey laughed and put the bag on the floor. "Let's just wait and see shall we. It's a surprise. Enjoy." She smiled.

Charlie hugged her and smiled. "OK. I'll stop interrogating you now." Joey put her arms around Charlie waist, and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Good. Let's just go with the flow eh." She said.

A coach arrived, and several people got off, walking towards the jetty. They were dressed in swimming costumes or shorts and carrying bags with them.

Joey released Charlie, and as people started going on board the boat, she rummaged around in her rucksack for a piece of paper. She found it, and picked up their bag, and dragged Charlie towards the boat. They stood in the queue to board it.

As they reached the front of the queue, Joey handed the deckhand the slip of paper, which confirmed their booking for 2 people for the day trip. He handed them a wristband each, numbers 17 and 18. This was so the organisers knew if everyone was on board, and who was missing if anything happened during the trip.

They were welcomed aboard with a tropical fruit juice and a pastry. They were told they could sit where they liked, and the boat would be underway shortly, just as soon as all the passengers were on board.

They chose to sit down the side of the boat, on 2 loungers, with cushions, under an umbrella. They put the backs up on a slant, so they were sitting up at an angle, so they could then see overboard. As they had the umbrellas, they would have some cover when the sun got too hot later that day too. They put their bags between the two loungers, and sat down to drink their juices and eat their pastries.

10 minutes later the boat was moving away from the jetty, the 30 passengers, and 12 crew all on board, and everyone chatting excitedly about the day ahead.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, and what we're going to do then?" asked Charlie excitedly. She was staring at Joey, like a kid at Christmas, eyes wide, shining brightly, eager to know what the surprise was.

"Erm, what's it worth?" Joey teased.

"Joey!!"

"OK, OK. I guess you might hear someone else say something soon anyway." She smiled at Charlie, who looked at her with enquiring eyes. "We're going to cruise to an island off the coast, and then we're going to swim with, amongst other things, some wild dolphins out there." She smiled.

"You're joking!!" Charlie shrieked. A few people nearby turned round to look at them. Charlie or Joey didn't care.

"Nope. I'm not kidding." Replied Joey. Smiling at the reaction she'd got from Charlie.

"OMG Jo. That's great." Charlie said excitedly.

"Well, I thought you'd like to meet a dolphin close up. You know, so you can tell the difference between that and a shark." Joey laughed. "Lunch and soft drinks are included. So don't worry, my little Tummy Monster will be well fed and watered today." Joey paused, suddenly looking slightly worried. "Unless…"

"Unless what hon?"

"Unless you get sea sick. I never thought of that." Joey looked pensive.

"Oh God!! Well, at least if I do, we're near the edge." Charlie looked at Joey, and they both laughed.

"Anyway, when did you sort all this out?" asked Charlie, absolutely thrilled at her girlfriends idea. "You've been so busy, and I've been with you nearly all the time."

"When I went to pick your e-ticket up from my travel agents." She smiled. "I thought you might enjoy it, so I got them to check out what was available. This fitted in perfectly with our flights and everything."

Charlie beamed a massive smile back at her. "Joey, it's a lovely idea." She got up off her longer.

"Where are you going?" asked Joey.

"Nowhere." Smiled Charlie, as she took her top and board shorts off. She got a few appreciative glances as she did so, not least from Joey. She was wearing a bikini, but not the really skimpy one that Joey bought her from Sydney, it was quite a modest, plain electric blue bikini, but none the less, she looked absolutely stunning in it. Joey smiled broadly at her sexy girlfriend. Then Charlie moved their bags, getting out their towels, putting one on her lounger, and passing the other to Joey, who put it under her head as a pillow. Then Charlie put their bags at the top of the loungers, under the umbrella, and she pushed the loungers together.

Then she sat down and she took Joeys hand, and they both put on their sunglasses, and lie back in their loungers, looking out over the deck, as the boat sailed out to the open ocean. "You always manage to do something wonderful for me don't you." She added, almost as an observation, rather than a question.

"And only for you, beautiful." Joey smiled back at her. "You look extremely sexy in that by the way." Joey said quietly.

Charlie looked at her. "It's OK isn't it?" Charlie wondered if Joey thought it was too small.

"God Charlie, it's more than OK." Smiled Joey broadly. "It's, well, you're sensational." She said, squeezing Charlies hand. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks hon. You're not so bad yourself sexy." Charlie giggled.

"I'm not the only one to notice you either." Joey giggled, as she nodded towards a group of 4 young men 2 umbrellas up.

Charlie smiled. "Well, there's only one person I'm trying to impress." She giggled. Charlie was more than happy that Joey was happy. She leant forward and brushed her lips against Joeys, before lying back on the lounger.

"Well, that should give them something to talk about." Giggled Joey.

"Umm, let them talk away hon." Stated Charlie smiling.

A crewman came to pick up all the empty glasses and plates from the juices and pastries, informing all the passengers that if they wanted anything, they should make their way to the bar inside, where they could get free refreshments during the trip. No alcohol was being served, as they would be swimming later though.

They thanked him, and then they lay on the loungers, with their fingers loosely entwined, chatting quietly together, as the boat continued to sail out towards the islands.


	178. Chapter 178

_Guys_

_If you know the actual areas mentioned, please excuse my interpretation of the distances between them!! Thanks!!_

_S&L – Oh yeah, got to be nice & crispy bacon!!!_

_1818 – I told you that you were nearly right with the dolphin Monkey Mia thing!!_

_AL – Oh yeah, definitely has to be Heinz!!!! Hope this helps you take time out of work!! Tell the boss not to be so mean!! Lol!!_

_Jsco81 – a couple more chapters before the party – but stay tuned – it should be fun!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 178

They watched the land disappear from view behind them, as the boat aimed towards 'Shoal Water Islands Marine Park'. Charlie was getting more excited by the minute.

The trip out there was going to take 1.5 hours, and then they would be swimming with the dolphins for 2.5 hours, before having a leisurely lunch on board, while the boat would then cruise around another couple of islands, before heading back.

Charlie and Joey were chatting happily, watching the birds flying around the boat, and the dolphins swimming behind and alongside the boat.

"Would you like a drink babe?" asked Joey.

"Yeah. I'll get them. What would you like?"

"Mango and apple juice if they have it please. If not, surprise me." She smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll take my clothes off now too." She said as she got off the longer.

"Hey, not all of them." Charlie giggled. "Won't be tick." She added, as she got off the lounger, to make her way to the small bar inside. One of the young men that Joey pointed out earlier followed her out there. Much to Joeys amusement.

Charlie waited for 2 other people to be served, before her order was taken for 2 apple and mango drinks. The handsome young man who was sitting by them on deck, sidled up to Charlie, and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Alan. Pleased to meet you." He said, smiling at Charlie with his hand out.

"Hi." Said Charlie, without shaking his hand. "I'm Charlie."

"We were wondering if you two ladies would like to join us today."

"Thanks, but no thanks Alan. We're fine as we are." Charlie smiled. The barman handed her the juices, she thanked him and walked back to Joey.

As she turned around, both the barman and Alan watched her go, both then looking at each other, with very appreciative smiles.

"Wow." Said the barman.

"Yeah, wow." Agreed Alan, before ordering 4 OJ's.

When Charlie got back to Joey, she handed her one glass of juice, before she sat down. "Thanks babe." Said Joey.

"I think we're going to have to put some lotion on soon hon. Sun's gonna start getting hot, and we don't wanna burn out here." Then she leant over slightly, whispering. "You fill that bikini particularly well, if I may say so."

"Thanks babe." Smiled Joey. "Let's finish our juices before we put the lotion on eh." Joey said.

Charlie agreed. "Yeah."

"I've brought shorties for us to wear in the sea, by the way. I thought it'd keep us a bit warmer. Plus, better than wearing one of theirs, that may have been worn by goodness knows who. Plus, I've got our fins, sorry, I mean flippers." She laughed at what Charlie liked to call them. "And our snorkels and masks."

"Great!!" Exclaimed Charlie. "I should be OK in one of your shorties eh."

"I guess you would be, but I've only got one of mine with me." Joey said, looking at Charlie.

"Oh. I thought you said you'd brought shorties today?"

"I did, I have." Joey stifled a giggle.

"What are you on about then? It won't matter if I have to go in without one. If it gets too cold, I can get out for a bit."

"I only brought one of my shorties, but I also brought yours."

"Mine?" Charlie looked at Joey quizzically. "I haven't got…" Then she twigged. "You didn't?" she asked.

"I might have done." Smiled Joey.

"You did, didn't you."

Joey nodded.

"You bugger you." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I got Rubes one last time, about time I got you your own." She smiled. "Anyway, it was kinda free, from my agent. I persuaded him about how good the free advertising would be."

"Oh, thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "What's it like then? What colour is it?"

"It's a pink body, with black arms and legs." Joey smiled.

Charlies face dropped for a split second, but she managed to smile back at Joey. "Oh, thanks hon." She hoped she sounded genuine. She didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You're welcome." Smiled Joey.

They continued to chat and sip on their juices. Then Alan, and a friend of his, walked up to their loungers. "Hi Charlie." He said. "This is Gary."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, but replied politely. "Hello Gary. This is Joey." She said, introducing Joey to them both.

"Hello." Said Joey politely.

"Hi." said Gary shyly, "nice to meet you."

"Would you mind if we joined you?" asked Alan.

"Actually, I don't mean to sound rude, but yes I would." Replied Charlie. Joey looked at her, slightly shocked at hearing Charlies words.

"Oh." Said Alan, slightly taken aback himself.

"I'm sorry, but Joey, and I were planning on having a nice romantic day together, just the two of us, so we'd rather be on our own. Thanks anyway." Charlie continued, smiling sweetly.

"Joeys your girlf…" stuttered Alan.

"Yes, she is." Smiled Charlie. They'd obviously not seen me kiss Joey earlier after all, she thought.

"Oh, umm, OK, right. Well, erm, have a nice day." Said Alan, as he dragged an open mouthed Gary away from the hot couple.

"Charlie, that was, erm…" Joey began.

"Necessary hon. Very necessary." Charlie giggled.

Joey giggled too, as they continued to enjoy the boat trip.

They put some lotion on each other, trying not to get too excited rubbing it in each other.

When they'd been going for just over an hour, the captain came out on deck, and asked for everyones attention. He told them all that they should start getting ready to go swimming, as they would be getting close to the spot where they would be swimming with the dolphins.

He also told them that they could come and get their wetsuits, fins and snorkels when they were ready, from the crew at the back of the boat. The underwater scooters were there as well, for when they were ready to collect them. He told them that they'd be swimming with the dolphins for 2 hours, and then they'd cruise to another couple of Islands while they had lunch and relaxed, before returning to the jetty for 2.30pm. He wished them all a pleasant day, and told them to ask any member of the crew if they wanted anything or had any questions.

They were reminded that the dolphins were wild, and that they shouldn't touch them, just watch and enjoy them swimming alongside them, and around them.

"Hon." Whispered Charlie to Joey afterwards. "What's an underwater scooter?"

"It's like a mini sort of propeller blade thing. You hold it, and it pulls you through the water, so you don't get knackered swimming around. You must have seen them in James Bond movies." Joey smiled.

"OMG!! This is gonna be so much fun!!" giggled Charlie.

"I certainly hope so." Smiled Joey back. "I'll go and get ours." Joey got up and went to collect their scooters.

When she came back, with 2 yellow scooters. They looked like extractor fans to Charlie. Joey showed her how to use them. She'd been told they lasted for 2 hours, so just what everyone needed for the dolphin swimming.

Charlie was getting excited, then she remembered she had to put on the pink shortie, which she was dreading. She couldn't upset Joey by not seeming to appreciate it though.

"Come on. Let's get our gear on." Joey suggested. She got up, and got her bag, putting it on her lounger, before unzipping it, and taking our their fins, and masks an snorkels which were on top. She handed Charlie hers, and put hers on her lounger.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled.

Then Joey handed Charlie a waterproof camera. "Couldn't come without any of these could we." Smiled Joey.

"Definitely not no." agreed Charlie. "Thanks hon." Charlie was really happy that Joey had been so thoughtful as to bring waterproof cameras with her.

"And I've got 2 more too. So you can use all 4 if you want to with the dolphins. Plus, when we go round on the island cruise later, we've got the digital camera. That's got loads of space on the memory card, and I've got a spare memory card for that just in case too. So go as 'happy snappy' as you like." She smiled.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. Now she psyched herself up, for putting on the pink shortie.

Joey took one shortie out the bag, and put it on her lounger, then delved into the bag again, as Charlie held her breath, hoping it wasn't too garishly pink.

Joey handed Charlie her shortie. "There you go babe." She smiled.

"Thanks hon." Said Charlie, as she took the shortie. She looked at it. "I thought you said it was pink?"

"As if babe." Joey laughed. "What do you take me for?"

"Jo, you really had me going then." Charlie laughed back.

Joey shook her head. "I know. You should've seen your face. Classic." She laughed. "You did well to try and cover it up though, I'll give you that."

"You bugger you!!"

"You've said that already today." Smiled Joey.

"Well." Charlie said. "Honestly. Fancy winding me up like that." She laughed.

"Come on, let's put them on then." Suggested Joey.

They put their shorties on, both helping each other with the zips. Charlies fitted her perfectly. Joey was pleased at how well she knew her girlfriends body shape and size. Charlie looked at her shortie. It was lovely. All black neoprene with electric blue piping and trimming. Joey had selected the colour to match Charlies eyes of course.

"God Jo. It's lovely. And it fits me so well. Thanks so much hon." Charlie said genuinely.

"You're very welcome babe. It suits you." Joey eyed Charlie appreciatively. "You can use it when we get home, when you take surfing lessons off me." She smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Umm, well, I'm not sure about that." She laughed.

They sat down and waited for the boat to be anchored by the crew. They'd stopped quite close to the island.

They told everyone that it was 8.55 am now, and for everyone to be back on board for 11 am, when they would then cruise to the other two islands they were going to see on the trip.

Some people then started diving or jumping in the water, without scooters, eager to get swimming with the dolphins.

Joey and Charlie put on their fins, put the cameras on their wrists, and took their masks, snorkels and scooters to the edge of the boat. Joey helped Charlie get in, then handed Charlie the two scooters, while she got in.

"Ready then babe?" asked Joey.

"Yep."

"Right, let's have a practice with these shall we? Let's aim for over there." nodding out to sea somewhat, so they didn't crash into anyone.

"OK." They put their masks and snorkels on, having spat in their masks, and swilled them around in the sea. Then they grabbed hold of the scooters, aiming them to the open ocean, and they pressed the start lever.

They both shot off in the sea, and both screamed through their snorkels as they accelerated away from the boat, their body and legs flapping out behind them, as they held the scooters out in front of them. They both weaved about a bit, not able to control the scooter in a straight line. They stopped after a while. Both giggling.

"OMG Jo. This is so much fun!! Like the jet-skiing in Brisbane." Charlie said, having taken her snorkel out of her mouth. As she said it, a dolphin shot past them, causing Charlie to jump somewhat. "Gee, that was close." She stated.

"It sure was." Agreed Joey. "Come on, let's go out a bit more, then stop for photos and to watch them shall we?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, come on then." She said excitedly.

They sped off, bumping along on the top of the sea, shrieking as they went. A couple of dolphins then swam at their sides for a few seconds. Charlie was amazed at being so close to them.

They stopped again after a few minutes, and bobbed around in the sea. They were both grinning broadly, having a great time messing around.

Joey looked under the water. The visibility was superb, she could see the bottom, and she could see dolphins swimming underneath them. "Babe. Get your camera out. Look under us." She suggested.

They both looked down, and Charlie took a few shots of the dolphins. "Wow hon. I hope they come out OK."

"I'm sure we'll get some more shots before we have to go." Joey said. "Hey, watch this. And see if you can get a photo of me." With that, Joey put her snorkel back in, and dived underwater. She used the scooter to pull her down towards the bottom. Charlie took a few shots of Joey under water. Joey turned over, and used the scooter to pull herself along upside down. Then she aimed it for the top, so she could take a breath. When she came to the surface, Charlie took some more shots, as a dolphin swam passed Joey. They would be great shots if they came out OK. Joey aimed her scooter towards Charlie, and stopped when she got there.

"God Joey. That looked great. I'm gonna give it a go."

"Don't forget, if you can't control yourself, let go of the scooter, and swim to the surface. The scooter will surface by itself anyway. I'll try and get some photos of you too." She said, getting her camera ready.

Charlie put in her snorkel, and dived down. Joey took a couple of good shots of just Charlie being pulled along by the scooter, and then quickly took some more, as a dolphin swam by Charlie under the water. Charlie aimed the scooter for the surface, and then aimed it towards Joey, when she saw her waving at her.

"That was great!!" Charlie laughed. "Did you see that dolphin? It was really close."

"Hopefully I've got a picture of it with you." Joey smiled.

"Shall we go closer to the shore, and go up and down it. We might be able to find a reef or fish or something to see as well."

"Yeah, come on, speedy." Joey laughed.

"Race ya." Giggled Charlie, as she shot off.

Joey laughed at her girlfriend. "Cheat." She cried out after her. Joey followed Charlie until she stopped in front of her.

"Hey, let's both go underwater at the same time, and get photo's of each other while we're under shall we?" suggested Charlie.

"OK." They dived down, and pointed their scooters downwards, towards the white sand at the bottom of the seabed. They stopped them and took some photos of each other, waving and doing the thumbs up. Some dolphins were swimming around too, which hopefully made it into their shots as well. They both surfaced.

"Let's go along the edge of this little reef slowly, see if we can spot anything interesting shall we?" suggested Joey.

"After you." Said Charlie. They moved along the reef, watching out for fish and other sea creatures. They stopped to take pictures along the way, of the fish and the beautiful coral. When they reached the end, they turned around and headed out to sea again. There were several other people close by them, and they were all watching the dolphins jumping out of the water, and playing in front of them. Joey and Charlie took some more shots of the dolphins. Then Joey quickly took a shot of a dolphin, as it stopped right next to Charlie, with its head out of the water. She sincerely hoped that shot came out!!

They then moved further out to sea. They stopped and Charlie asked Joey what the time was. "It's umm, 10.15 am now." Joey said checking her dive watch.

"God, we've had more than half out time already." Exclaimed Charlie. "We'll be all wrinkly soon." Laughed Charlie.

"Well, let's not waste the next 45 minutes either, come on, let's see what we can see out here further." Joey said, wizzing off being pulled along by her scooter.

Charlie followed her out to sea. The dolphins seemed to follow them, swimming alongside them as they moved across the surface of the sea. Charlie and Joey slowed down, and looked at each other, smiling through their snorkels, and the dolphins as they all moved out to sea together.

Joey stopped, and nodded for Charlie to continue, as she took some more shots of Charlie and the dolphins. Charlie drove around in a big circle, and arrived next to Joey again. "Wow, that was spectacular." She stated.

"It sure was babe. They looked like they were escorting you around. I hope these shots come out."

"So do I." Replied Charlie. "Right, your turn. If you go out in a big circle, I'll get some shots of you too."

"OK." Joey smiled. She set off slowly, and was soon joined by a couple of dolphins, who dived in and out of the sea next to her. Charlie took some photos, hoping they'd come out OK.

When Joey got back to Charlie, she said. "I guess we ought to get back to the boat now. It's 10.45 am now."

"I guess." Charlie said disappointedly. "It's been lovely though hon. Thanks so much for arranging it." She let go of her scooter, and swam the two strokes to Joey, she embraced her under the water, and kissed Joey on the lips. Giggling as their masks clashed against each other.

Joey let her scooter go too, and cuddled Charlie. "You're more than welcome beautiful." She kissed Charlie. "I'm glad you enjoyed it babe." She smiled at Charlie.

"I guess we'd better get going, before they leave us stranded here." Charlie said, reluctantly releasing Joey. They both grabbed their scooters, aiming them for the boat, and they slowly drove back.

Some people were already on board, and as they got to the side of the boat, they handed their scooters to the crew. They then took their fins off, and the crew then pulled Charlie then Joey out of the water.

They made their way to their loungers, and undid each others zips on their shorties, before taking them off. They lay them on the bottom of their loungers to dry off a bit, and then dried off with their towels a bit. Joey dried off the cameras, and put them in her rucksack.

"Hey, are you as wrinkly as me?" asked Charlie.

Joey glanced at Charlie. "No." she smiled. "But I'm as cold." She winked.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Joey!!" she muttered between her teeth.

They both lay on the towels on the loungers, holding hands, smiling at each other.

Once everyone had been accounted for, the boat was sailed away from the island, and towards two more islands they were going to visit on the tour.

The crew announced that the hot and cold buffet lunch would be available from the bar area in 10 minutes, when people could start making their way in to help themselves.

"Hey babe. Let's put some lotion on eh?" said Joey getting up off the longer.

"OK, good idea."

"Lay down then." Joey said as she squeezed some lotion onto her hand, to rub into Charlie back.

Charlie lie down, and Joey began rubbing it in. She leant over Charlie and whispered into her ear. "Hey, have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Charlie smiled, as she enjoyed her girlfriends massaging on her back. "Umm, that you have sexy." She replied, smiling.

"My turn now." Joey said, as she handed Charlie the lotion, and lay down on her longer. Charlie got up, squirted the cream on her hands, and gently rubbed it into Joeys back arms and legs.

"God Joey, if only we were alone now." She bit her lip, her mind drifting.

Joey giggled. "Can't you control yourself around me for a day?" she teased.

"No." Charlie replied sulkily.

"Just as well, or I'd get worried." She laughed.

They put their shirts on to go and get their food. There was a wide selection, including a lot of fresh prawns and fish. But they helped themselves to salad, piri piri chicken and potato wedges. They selected a diet coke to drink each, along with a bottle of water to take back to their loungers.

They sat chatting and laughing about the day so far, while eating and drinking. Charlie took their plates back when they'd finished.

Alan was in the bar, helping himself to the buffet, as Charlie walked in. "Erm sorry about earlier Charlie. I didn't realise, you erm, you were erm, with erm Joey."

"Not a problem Alan." Charlie smiled at him.

Charlie selected a dessert of chocolate mousse each, and eagerly took it back for Joey.

"Here ya go hon." Smiled Charlie, handing over the delicious pudding.

"Ooh, thanks babe." Smiled back Joey.

They finished their puddings, just as the boat was approaching the second island of the day. The Captain announced they were Seal Island, and the boat slowed down, as it began to cruise around it. Joey and Charlie, along with the other passengers who had finished their lunch, went to the side of the boat, and watched the sea lions swimming alongside the boat. Joey took some photos of them, as Charlie stood behind her, her arms either side of her, holding the railing on the boat, leaning into Joeys body, her head resting on top of Joeys shoulder. There were loads of the seals lying on the beaches, enjoying the sun. As the boat cruised around, they watched the sea birds flying around the island, and a member of the crew suddenly pointed out a sea eagle to everyone on board. It was a massive bird.

"Quick hon." Said Charlie excitedly. "Get a picture of it."

"I'll do my best babe." Laughed Joey.

They carried on taking photos of themselves, and the seals and island, before the boat turned away to the open ocean again, and headed for another island they could see about a mile away. Everyone sat down then, waiting for the boat to get there.

The boat soon arrived at the second island. "What's this one hon?" asked Charlie.

"Wait and see." Joey smiled. They both got up again, to look over the side, to see what they could see.

"OMG Jo!!" exclaimed Charlie. "How cute are they!!"

"Almost as cute as you babe." Joey laughed, hugging Charlie, as they peered over the side. "Here, let me get some photos."

The Captain announced they were now at Penguin Island, home of the smallest penguins in the World, and that this was their last stop, before heading back to the jetty.

Joey got some shots of the penguins swimming around the boat, and as the boat moved closer to the shore, she got some of them standing and lying on the beach.

They watched them jumping in and out of the water, over the rocks. They giggled as they leapt onto the rocks and were sent hurtling back into the sea by the waves and swell.

The boat continued round the island, and everyone "ooh'd and ahh'd" at the tiny penguins they saw.

Then the Captain announced that the boat was now heading for the mainland again, and should be docking at the jetty at 2.30pm. He reminded them that drinks and food were still available in the bar, and they should help themselves.

Joey and Charlie returned to their loungers, and they took their shirts off, laying down on their fronts, in their bikinis, facing each other. They held hands, and smiled at each other, as they drifted off to sleep, enjoying a pleasant cat-knap while the boat cruised back to shore.


	179. Chapter 179

_Guys_

_Sorry chaps, I'm rambling again in this chapter. Just one more chapter (unless I get carried away again, lol), then the party begins!!_

_Glad you all liked the dolphins & tiny penguins!!_

_Sorry about the lack of sharks AL, but maybe next time!!??!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 179

Charlie woke up on her lounger. She had rolled over onto her left side, and Joey was snuggled against her back, almost spooning her.

"Shit." Muttered Charlie, looking around her. She slowly turned over, wanting to wake Joey up without startling her, or making it too obvious to anyone else that may be watching them.

Joey tightened her grip on Charlie as she felt her move. "Hon." Whispered Charlie.

"Umm." Muttered Joey, her eyes still tightly shut, her right hand now moving up Charlies hip, heading towards her left breast.

Charlie felt the heat and desire surge through her, as Joeys hand moved upwards, now gently squeezing Charlies breast and erect nipple through her bikini. "God, hon." Charlie gulped. "We're on the boat." She whispered.

Joeys hand suddenly stopped moving. She opened her eyes sharply, looking quite shocked and startled. "Oh God. Sorry babe. Must have forgotten where I was for a sec." She instantly moved her hand away from Charlie, who immediately missed her touch, and rested it on the lounger.

"It's OK hon." Charlie giggled quietly. "Let's just not make a show of unwrapping ourselves from each other though." She continued.

They slowly moved apart, hoping their actions hadn't been noticed. They slowly sat up, and glanced around. No one was looking at them. They looked at each other. "I think we got away with that." Charlie chuckled.

"Thank God." Said Joey, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry babe."

"Hey. Don't be sorry for holding me and loving me Jo." Charlie said gently. "It was unfortunate about where we were, but you don't need to apologise for wanting me close hon." She smiled.

Joey smiled back shyly. "I know. I'm not apologising for loving you babe. I'm apologising cos I almost embarrassed us in front of all these people."

"Don't worry about it. We'll never see them again anyway." Charlie giggled.

They put their shirts on over their now dry bikinis, and Charlie went to get them another juice. The barman tried to chat Charlie up, as no one else was in there. He introduced himself as Ian, and he asked her if she'd like to go out with him that evening.

She thought he was quite cute. He was toned and tanned too. But her heart rested well and truly with Joey, and she politely declined.

He persisted, and begged her to go out with him on another evening, if she wasn't free tonight. He offered her a very cute but desperate smile.

She laughed, and turned him down again. "Nice try. But it's not gonna work."

"Don't tell me, you're already spoken for." He sighed.

"I am." Nodded Charlie in confirmation.

"That sucks, but I can't say I'm surprised. A gorgeous woman like you will never be single." He smiled sadly. "Tell him he's a lucky guy. And if you ever dump him, you know where to find me."

Charlie laughed again. "Sure. I'll tell _her_." She said emphasising 'her'. "And if _she_ ever dumps me." Charlie continued, emphasising 'she'. "I'm sorry, but I won't be looking you up." She smiled, picked up the 2 glasses, and walked back to Joey, chuckling to herself. The barman stared after her, not quite believing what he'd just heard. He wondered if she was winding him up.

She handed Joey a glass, and sat back on the lounger. "What's so funny?" asked Joey.

"The barman just tried to chat me up." She chuckled. "He asked me out tonight."

"What's so funny about that? It just shows he's got good taste." Joey smiled, slightly more relaxed than she'd usually be if something like that happened.

Charlie held Joeys hand. "Well, he told me to tell my boyfriend that he's a lucky guy. And he told me that if I ever dump my boyfriend, I'd know where to find him."

"Umm." Muttered Joey.

"Don't worry hon. I told him if my girlfriend ever dumped me, I'd definitely not be looking him up." Laughed Charlie.

"Good." Joey chuckled. "Praps I ought to go and see what my competition looks like."

"Trust me. No one's any competition for you honey." Charlie said sincerely, smiling and looking at Joey as she spoke.

Joey smiled, happy with Charlies sincerity. She sighed, then said. "We're almost back. Look, you can see land over there." Joey pointed out to Charlie.

"Oh yeah. Won't be long now." Charlie sighed, and looked at Joey. "Well, it's been a wonderful day hon. Thank you so much for bringing me. I've really enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome babe. I've really enjoyed myself too." Joey smiled back. They lay back on their loungers and watched as more land came into view.

15 minutes later, Joey suggested they get dressed and get their stuff together. They put on their board shorts, and Joey packed their shorties, fins, masks and snorkels in her bag. Everything had dried off nicely.

They put on their trainers, ready for the drive to the airport. Joey checked her watch, it was 2.20pm, the flight was at 4.15pm, so she'd have to put her foot down when she drove them to the airport.

They stood at the side of the boat, leaning against the rail, as the boat moved slowly towards the jetty. As the crew tied the boat up, everyone gathered their belongings together, and began to walk towards the exit plank.

Joey picked up her big bag, and Charlie picked up her rucksack, and they moved towards the side of the boat, Joey ushering Charlie in front of her.

The bar man came out to say goodbye to everyone. When he saw Charlie approaching, he eagerly looked out to see whom she was with.

He smiled as Charlie walked past, and said. "Bye Charlie. And don't forget where I am." He winked.

Joey heard what he said, and saw him wink. She got a bit annoyed. "Hadn't he got the message yet." She thought to herself.

"Oh I won't forget Ian." She smiled. "But like I said, I'm with my girlfriend. And I won't be leaving her." She stepped past him. "So long Ian." She said as she walked off the boat.

Joey smiled once again at Charlies words.

Ian looked behind Charlie, to see whom she was with. When he saw Joey, he smiled to himself. He thought Joey was very attractive too, and he wouldn't have minded getting to know her either!!

"I take it that…" he began to say to Joey.

Joey grinned broadly, and winked at him. "Yep." Was all she said as she walked past him.

He chuckled to himself. Two very sexy ladies, such a shame that neither of them were interested in him.

Charlie and Joey walked back to their car.

They loaded their bags in the back, and headed for the airport. On the way Joey said, "So Ian hey?"

"Hon. There's no chance of that happening."

"He gave you a nice big wink."

"Yeah, so?" Charlie sighed. "And what did he say to you?"

"He said 'I take it that..', then I interrupted him."

"What did you say?" asked Charlie.

"Just something short and sweet, and straight to the point." Joey smiled.

"Which was?"

"I just smiled, winked at him, and said 'yep'." She stated, smiling again.

Charlie chuckled. "Way to go hon." Charlie was happy that Joey wasn't feeling uncomfortable when people hit on her any more. "We showed him eh?"

Joey nodded, then they both laughed, as she said. "Yep."

It took 35 minutes to get to the hire car drop off, and the Qantas guys were waiting with a trolley to take them and their luggage to check-in. They checked in their luggage, and the clerks took away Joeys 2 trophies. They promised to wrap them up, and put fragile stickers all over them, and not damage them in the hold. Despite all the prezzies and freebies Charlie had taken, and the trophies, they surprisingly were only slightly over weight. The airline waved the fee, happy to have a surfing champion travelling with them.

They rushed off to the lounge to take a shower, and dried and changed, and had a quick couple of drinks before rushing to the gate, when their flight was announced as boarding.

They giggled and laughed as they ran through the terminal, Joey pulling Charlie behind her, hoping they'd make it. They got to the gate with 3 minutes to spare. They showed their boarding cards, and walked onto the plane.

They were welcomed on board by Sally, who was their stewardess on the way out. "Oh, hello Sally." Charlie said. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello. How did you get on Miss Collins?" Sally directed her question at Joey.

"I won both compos Sally. And please, call me Joey." She smiled at her.

"My daughter will be thrilled for you." Sally smiled. "She loved your autograph by the way. Thank you so much."

"No problem Sally." Joey smiled.

"We'd better sit down hon." Suggested Charlie.

"Which seats are you in?" Sally asked, looking at their cards. "Row 3, the 2 seats on the right as you walk up the aisle." She smiled. "I'll bring some refreshments to you after we take off." She said.

"Thanks." Said Charlie, before turning and walking up the aisle to their seats.

They took out their fleeces for snuggling up in later, and they put the rest of their stuff in the overhead locker. They sat in their seats and buckled up. Joey let Charlie have the window seat again. And it would be light for an hour of flying, so Charlie could see a bit more during their take-off than the trip out of Sydney.

The Captain announced the doors were closing, and Sally, did the safety demonstration. The plane started taxiing to the runway, and they were soon taking off, and heading home.

As soon as the air stewards and stewardesses were released from their seats, Sally took round Champagne. Joey had a glass, as did Charlie.

Sally was very attentive to the pair, and kept topping up Charlies glass. Joey only had the one, as she'd have a wine with dinner, and she was driving home after they landed back in Sydney.

Dinner was served after 45 minutes in the air. They both had vegetable soup for starters, then they both had lamb, with garlic and rosemary, and baby vegetables, for their main course. Sally made sure they had plenty of wine with it.

Then when the desserts were offered, Charlie had a fresh berry sorbet, while Joey had hot chocolate fudge cake and cream.

They chatted and laughed together during dinner, and when all the plates and bowls and glasses had been taken away, Sally brought them some extra blankets and pillows.

They thanked her, and they snuggled up together, to have a couple of hours kip, if they managed it, before landing.

The plane arrived at Sydney, and it was almost 10.45 pm (due to the 2 hours time difference), before they had got their baggage, and the Qantas guys had helped them load up Joeys car.

Joey set off for Summer Bay, and they chatted or sung one of her karaoke CD's all the way home.

They got back to Leahs at 1.30 am on the Wednesday morning. They unloaded a few things, as quietly as they could, and then got undressed and cuddled up in bed before dropping off into a well deserved sleep together.


	180. Chapter 180

_Guys,_

_A slightly longer chapter today. Hopefully, making up somewhat, for my lack of posting lately. Party build up starts in the next chapter!!! So keep reading!!!_

_AL – here's 'chapter bloody 180'!!!lol!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 180

Charlie had set the alarm for 7.55 am, so she could get up and see Ruby before she went to school.

Joey grunted at the alarm when it began beeping. Charlie backed further into Joeys spooning embrace. "Hon." She said softly. Joey smiled, but kept her eyes closed, she knew exactly what Charlie wanted. So she then released Charlie, who switched the alarm onto snooze, and then settled back into Joeys embrace.

Joey moved her right hand up Charlies front, and began massaging her right breast through her PJ's. Charlie groaned in pleasure, as Joey gently squeezed her erect nipple. "God Jo." Charlie muttered.

"We're not on a boat now baby." Joey said softly.

Charlie chuckled. "No, we're not." she agreed.

"You feel so very good." Joey whispered in Charlies ear, as she continued tweaking her nipple. Then she began to nibble and place small baby kisses on Charlies neck.

"God Jo, don't stop." Charlie muttered, as she leant back into Joey. Joey smiled and moved her hand under Charlies PJ's, so she could touch and caress Charlie without any material fabric in the way.

Charlie began purring, and both her nipples were now hard and fully erect.

Joey gently pushed Charlie onto her back, and they kissed slowly and deeply on the lips, while Joey continued to delicately massage Charlies breasts.

The alarm then interrupted them, and broke them apart from their make-out session. "Aaarrrggghhh." Said Joey laughing, as she kissed Charlie on the cheek, and lay back down flat on the bed. A slightly flushed Charlie moved slowly out of bed, switching the alarm off as she did so.

She looked at Joey and smiled as she said. "Won't be long hon. Would you like some brekkie?"

"I'll come out myself in a minute babe. We can have brekkie with the others, then may I suggest we come back to bed for a bit, before I drop you off at work."

Charlie giggled. "Back to bed, 'for a bit'?" she raised her eyebrow at Joey.

Joey smiled. "You know what I meant, back to bed for a while." She paused. "But, yeah, I do want 'a bit', while we're in it." She giggled back.

"Umm. I think that can be arranged." Charlie giggled. She got her dressing gown on. "Don't be long hon. I'll make a start on brekkie."

"OK." Smiled back Joey. She sighed deeply, and slowly got out of bed, putting on a dressing gown, before popping to the bathroom, before joining the others in the kitchen.

"Hey sis." Shouted Ruby excitedly. "Where's Jo?" she asked as she hugged Charlie.

"On her way Rubes. Morning Leah, VJ."

"Morning Charlie. I'm just doing toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. There's more than enough for 2 more if you'd like."

"Oh lovely, yes please. Let me help though." Charlie said, joining Leah at the oven. They broke some more eggs, and put some more bacon under the grill and toast in the toaster.

"How are you two anyway Charlie?" asked Leah.

"We're very good thanks."

"Ruby told us how well Joeys been doing."

"Yeah. She was fantastic." Beamed Charlie, just as Joey walked through the door.

"Someone talking about me?" laughed Joey, as walked over to Charlie, slid her arm around Charlies waist, and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning all." She then said to everyone else, as she released Charlie.

"Hey Joey." Ruby said as she got back up to hug Joey. VJ also got out of his chair to hug her too.

"Hi Joey." He said excitedly.

"Wow. I should go away more often." Joey giggled.

"Well done Jo." Said Ruby.

"Thanks everyone." She smiled, as she sat down and started eating a slice of the toast that Charlie had just buttered for her. Charlie then handed her a coffee and an OJ. "Thanks babe." Joey smiled.

"So Jo, did you…." Started Ruby.

"Yes Rubes, and yes VJ, we bought you some prezzies back each." Joey laughed.

"Yippee!!" VJ and Ruby said together.

"If we manage to sort them out later, Joey can give you them tonight while I'm at work. If not, then you can have them tomorrow morning, OK?" said Charlie.

"Ok. Thanks sis."

"Thank you Charlie." Said VJ shyly.

They continued to chat about what the compos, and how well Joey had done, before Leah and Charlie dished up brekkie for everyone. They all tucked in, and thoroughly enjoyed their start to the day.

Leah, VJ and Ruby finished their brekkies, and bade Charlie and Joey a good day.

"Phew, that's better." Laughed Joey. "Nice and quiet now." She said as she finished another mug of coffee.

"Yeah, it's a bit much first thing in the morning isn't it." Agreed Charlie.

"You know actually, it's nice. Very nice." Smiled Joey. She remembered what it was like living at home, with her mum, dad and Brett. "We should enjoy and cherish it." She stated.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Yeah. We should." She smiled.

Joey stood up and placed all the dirty things on the worktop, ready to wash up later. "Right. Come on then beautiful." She said, as she held out her hand for Charlie to take. Charlie took the offered hand, and Joey towed her towards their room, with a big smile on her face. She shut and locked the bedroom door behind her, as she backed Charlie towards the bed, kissing her hard on the lips, untying her dressing gown at the same time, letting it drop to the floor, and then helping her off with her PJ's. Charlie was in the meantime undoing Joeys dressing gown and taking her PJ's off. When they were both naked, Joey gently pushed Charlie back onto the bed. She lay on top of Charlie, their warm, smooth naked bodies pressing against each other, as they ran their hands over each other. "God Charlie, you're so beautiful, so amazing." Joey whispered as she tore her lips away from Charlies momentarily, to look into her eyes, before allowing her eyes to travel down to Charlies breasts, as she watched in awe as her hands gently massaged Charlie, and her fingers pinched her nipples.

Charlie gasped back at Joey. "You're so beautiful too honey." Her beautiful blue eyes were staring wildly and brightly into Joeys, they smiled at each other, as they kissed again, this time more passionately their tongues meeting, and their lips crashing against each others.

Joey moved slightly off Charlie, and kissed Charlie down her chest, focussing her attention on Charlies breasts and nipples. She flicked the erect buds with her tongue, and sucked and nibbled gently on them. "God I love your nipples babe." Said Joey, before quickly resuming her flicking and suckling. Charlie arched her back slightly, and put her hands behind Joeys head, pulling Joeys head closer to her.

"Aarrgghh God Jo." Muttered Charlie. Joey moved her lips up to Charlies again, and then Charlie pushed her onto her back, as she played with Joeys nipples.

Joey whimpered and groaned under Charlies lips and tongue, as she ran her hands through Charlies hair. "God babe."

Charlie brought her lips up level with Joeys, she looked deep into her eyes, smiled, bit her lip, then tucked Joeys hair behind her right ear, before looking at Joeys awaiting moist swollen lips, then kissing her softly once, then again, then as she looked into Joeys eyes once more, she kissed her for a third time. Their lips and tongues met again as Charlie moved her right hand down Joeys body. She shifted her body slightly, now laying on her left side, as her hand moved between Joeys legs, and reached their first goal. Joey moaned against Charlies lips, as Charlie touched her clit, and began moving her hand down Joeys slit. Joey was ready for her, and she opened her legs wider, to allow Charlie unhindered access to herself. Charlie slid her hand backwards, her fingers moving easily through Joeys plentiful love juices, and she pushed her fingers into Joey, immediately engulfing herself fully in her lover. She lifted her lips from Joeys. "You feel so good hon. I love being inside you." She whispered softly, totally in awe of how good it felt, being inside Joey. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of Joey. Wishing to bring her as much pleasure as she could. They resumed kissing, as Joey moved onto her side too, she bent and hooked her right leg over Charlies, still leaving herself wide open for Charlie, but pulling their bodies closer at the same time. Joey squeezed and pulled at Charlies right nipple with her left hand, and held Charlie behind her back with her right arm, as she kept her lips clamped to Charlies, their kissing now very hard and passionate.

Charlie kept moving inside Joey, now using more pressure on Joeys clit with her thumb. Joey was moaning and whimpering against Charlie lips with the pleasure Charlie was giving her. Charlie was turned on by Joeys noises, and knowing she was causing them.

After a couple more minutes Joey muttered breathlessly. "Babe, I'm almost there." She began nibbling on Charlies neck and along her shoulder, biting her as her own peak approached.

Charlies fingers moved more determinedly, penetrating deeper, and pulling out slowly, pressuring Joey in the right place to bring her to orgasm. Her thumb circled and rubbed over Joeys clit, and Charlie felt it swell slightly.

Joeys muscles convulsed, as she felt the warm heat stirring in her groin, ready to explode throughout her body. Her leg shook slightly and her body jolted against Charlies, as Charlie brought her to the pinnacle she was aiming for. Charlies fingers were squeezed as she felt Joeys contractions inside her, and she felt her clit throb and swell further under her thumb. "CCCHHHAARRRLLIIIIIEEE." Screeched Joey, before biting Charlie gently on the shoulder, and pulling her in closer with both her arms now wrapped around her, wanting Charlie to feel her, as her body continued to tremble and jolt as her orgasm tore through her.

Charlie delighted in the feel of her lovers orgasm, and the primeval action of Joey as she nipped her. Charlie gradually slowed down her movements, before she withdrew her fingers completely, now embracing Joey tightly with both arms, as they lay entwined together, both flushed with effort and pleasure, and breathing somewhat raggedly. Charlie ran her right hand gently up and down Joeys back, caressing her, as she kissed her on the side of her head, as Joeys head still lay nestled in Charlies neck.

After recovering slightly, Joey lifted her head, bringing it up so she was face to face with Charlies, as they smiled broadly at each other, and kissed quickly and softly on the lips.

"God Charlie." Said a chuckling Joey.

"God Joey." Responded Charlie. They both giggled. "Come on hon. Let's have a little nap, before we shower."

"Umm." Muttered a smiling Joey, still not able to say a lot. "Love you babe." She said softly, smiling at Charlie.

"Love you too hon." Charlie smiled back, kissing Joey softly on the lips.

Charlie untwined herself, and set the alarm for 11am, then pulled the quilt over them, before they wrapped themselves together again, and nodded off.

Charlie awoke at 10.30am, happily being spooned by Joey again. She lay there, smiling broadly to herself, loving the feel of Joeys strong arms around her, and her warm naked body pressed up so close against her. She thought, not for the first time, how very lucky she'd been to find and fall in love with Joey, and how very lucky she'd been to have Joey feel the same and reciprocate her feelings. She'd truly been blessed.

She lay as still as she could, as she felt Joeys slow rhythmic heart beat against her back, and felt her warm breath against her back and neck.

The alarm went off, and Joey stirred, stretching out her arms and yawning before putting her arms back around Charlie.

"Morning again hon." Charlie said chirpily. "Let me get the alarm." She suggested. Joey let go so Charlie could press the snooze button.

"Morning babe." Muttered Joey, as she wrapped her arms back round Charlie, before kissing her on the shoulder. "You're quite jolly already."

"I've been awake for half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you'd need to recuperate." She giggled. "Anyway, I was enjoying myself too much being in your arms, and didn't want to move."

"OK. I'll let you off." Chuckled Joey.

They lay there until the alarm went off again. Then they got up and they sorted out Joeys gear, their washing, and the prezzies they'd gotten for Rubes and VJ.

Joey said they should give Ruby her presents when Charlie got home from work at 10.15 ish that night, and VJ his tomorrow morning at brekkie. Then Charlie could be there too.** "**After all babe. They're from both of us aren't they." Joey smiled.

Then they went for a quick shower together. When they'd got dressed, they headed for the diner for lunch. But before they left Leahs, Joey pulled Charlie towards her, placing her arms around her waist. "You know I won't be able to do this after lunch at the diner, or at the station later, cos you've got your uniform on." She smiled. "So. In advance, I'm gonna say. Bye babe. Love you. Have a good afternoon and evening at work, and I'll see you later." She kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "Missing you already." She smiled, as she looked lovingly into Charlies eyes.

"God Jo. I love you too, and I'll miss you too." She sighed, as she cupped Joeys face in her right hand. "I know I can't show you a lot of affection or attention when I'm in uniform, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"I know babe. But you need to abide by the rules." Joey smiled. "It's fine. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye, that's all. So I had to do it now, cos I can't do it later." She leant forward and kissed Charlie again. Adding softly. "And I want you to know I'm here for you, if you get any trouble from the article the other day."

"I know you are hon. Thanks." Charlie smiled. "Hopefully it'll all be water under the bridge now. Anyway, we'll find out when I get to work and get an update eh."

"Right, let's go get some lunch." Joey stated, releasing Charlie.

"Yeah. Come on sexy." Charlie took a good long look at Joey. "God you look so sexy in those jeans and that t-shirt hon." Joey was wearing a skin-tight camouflage olive green t-shirt, that showed off her curves in all the right places, and black skinny Armani jeans.

Joey giggled. "I know. That's why I wear them." She wiggled her butt on the way out the door. Charlie smacked her on the bum, and they both laughed.

They headed off to the diner. Colleen was delighted to see them, and ushered the Senior Constable and her friend Joey, to one of Colleens favourite private tables. Joey was surprised at Colleens warm welcome.

They thanked her, as she gave them a menu to look through. She stood at the table and had great delight in telling them that she'd personally banned the reporter who'd written the article in the paper last Friday. She said that she'd also banned Constable 'Risotto', as everyone was sure that he'd been the 'police source' that had given the reporter the information.

Charlie was quite overcome, and Joey answered for the both of them, when she said. "Thank you so much Colleen. You don't know what it means to Charlie, and myself." She smiled her cutest smile at Colleen.

Colleen puffed out her chest at the praise she'd just received. "You're very welcome young Joey. It's a disgrace what they've done to your, erm, to the Senior Constable here. Particularly after you'd bravely tackled that young hooligan, that stole my purse and the takings as well. I don't know what's wrong with people." She continued.

Charlie, having composed herself, said. "Thank you Colleen." She smiled, then continued. "Could we place our order now please? I start work at 2pm."

"Of course Senior Constable."

"I'd like the chicken pasta salad please, and a diet coke." Then she directed her attention to Joey. "Hon, what would you like?"

"I'll have the same babe, erm Colleen. Thank you."

"Won't be a tick." Smiled Colleen, as she went off to get their order.

"Wow. Colleens our number one fan now babe." Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah, she is. Young Joey." Charlie giggled.

"Hey, I am young. Senior." Joey laughed back.

"Hey, not so much of the Senior missy!!" Chuckled Charlie.

"Truth hurts does it babe?"

"Umm."

"Only joking babe." Laughed Joey, not wanting to offend or upset Charlie.

Charlie then said. "And she's banned Angelo. Sorry, Constable 'Risotto'." Charlie giggled. "I hope that catches on down the station."

Joey giggled too. "I'm sure it will babe."

Colleen brought out their cokes and their pasta salads. They tucked in, and when they left, Joey paid Colleen, and told her to keep the change again. Colleen thanked her, and bade them a good day.

Joey drove them to that station, for 1.30pm, early for Charlies shift, but so they could begin filling in the forms for the restraining orders against Liz.

Charlie took a deep breath as she walked in, closely followed by Joey. Angelo was on the front desk, and smiled sweetly, bidding Charlie a good afternoon. She asked him if Jack was around. Angelo told her he was on his way in, and would be there in 10 minutes. He asked what she wanted him for. She ignored the question, and went to her office, Joey hot on her heels.

Charlie got them both a coffee while they waited for Jack. When he arrived, he went straight to see her. She closed the door, and she told him she wanted to apply for 2 restraining orders against Liz, one for Joey, one for herself. She explained why, and said she'd asked him to fill them in as she didn't want Angelo to do it, and Georgie couldn't, as she'd be a witness too.

Jack couldn't quite believe what Charlie and Joey had been through, but took their statements, and filled in the injunction requests.

He was with Georgie when they found Joey and her family last year, so he knew how much worry must have been heaped upon Joey on this occasion.

He then radioed Georgie and told her to come to the station. When she turned up, he took her statement too. When they were all happy, he took the paperwork to the court, and got a magistrate to sign it. He promised to serve it personally to Liz on Thursday, as long as he could track her down in the City.

They thanked him, and then Joey left Charlie to her work. Charlie shut her office door, and hugged and kissed Joey. "See, who says I can't kiss you when I'm in my uniform." She giggled.

"Umm. Nice." Joey smiled, as she kissed Charlie again. "Bye babe. See you later." She said releasing Charlie.

"Don't go overboard with your shopping." Charlie laughed.

"Oh, I think I will." Laughed Joey.

Joey headed for the photo shop, and left the 2 disposable waterproof cameras, and the memory card from the digital camera.

She ordered a 2 hour service, and 2 sets and a CD off each camera. She hoped they'd get some good photos of their weekend at her compo, and with the dolphins, penguins and sea lions.

She then left the photo shop, and headed off to the cash and carry to get all the drink for her party. She also got loads of crisps and nibbles, and party food. Her and Anna would make some food on Friday, but she managed to get most of the ingredients from the cash and carry, so she was well prepared.

Then she headed to Georgies, to leave the food and drink, and drop off all her surfing stuff in their garage.

She then popped back to Yabbie Creek to get all the photos.

Charlie meanwhile asked Georgie for an update on the internal investigation into the 'police source' for the article. As she thought, it couldn't be proved outright who 'the source' was, as the reporter was remaining tight lipped. Even with what Georgie and Anna had heard Angelo and May talking about at the surf club, it wasn't 'proof'.

But still, Charlies boss had given Angelo a verbal warning about his conduct, and was told that if the truth ever came out, he could be in serious trouble.

Georgie also told Charlie that no one was really talking to Angelo at the station after who they all knew he'd done.

She then asked how their weekend had been, and how Joey had done. Georgie was delighted that her friend won 2 compos, and that Charlie had had time to relax and get away from the Bay for a break.

Charlies mobile went. It was Miles. He needed her to come down to school, as Ruby had gotten into a bit of trouble. He wouldn't tell Charlie over the phone, but Charlie was really busy, catching up with everything from the weekend, and trying to help Jack track down Liz, so he could serve the restraining order.

Charlie asked Miles if Joey could come into school, if she could make it instead. He said it was. Charlie told him in that case, one of them would be in shortly.

Charlie immediately rang Joey. "What are you up to hon?"

"Just picking up the photos, then I'm heading home. I've done all the shopping, and dumped my stuff at Georgies already."

Charlie explained her predicament. "So, if you're free now, could you go to the school for me?"

"What for?"

"Miles has phoned me, and needs me to come into school. He needs to talk to me about something to do with Rubes, but I'm really tied up here, and I wondered if you could go in for me instead."

Joey was slightly taken aback, that Charlie trusted her to deal with her sister at the school. "Are you sure you'd like me to do it Charlie?"

"Of course. Look, you can always ring me if you don't know what to do can't you."

"What about Rubes…"

"Rubes will be fine. She loves you too Jo, she'll understand, and she'll be fine."

"Well, OK then." Joey paused. "I'll go there now then."

"Thanks for doing this hon. Ring me if you need too, OK."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye hon. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

Joey was smiling from ear to ear, at the responsibility and trust that Charlie given her, in asking her to carry out such a task for her. She just hoped that Ruby would be OK about it too. Still, she could always ring Charlie if she wasn't, couldn't she.

She headed off to the school, when she'd picked up her photos. She went to Gina's office, and the secretary went to fetch Miles and Zoe.

Joey could tell that Zoe was slightly embarrassed when she saw Joey in the office, but remained professional.

Zoe was taken aback at seeing Joey in Ginas office. Joey looked extremely hot, but Zoe had to remind herself that Joey was definitely off limits, as far as anything more than a 'friend' went anyway. And she wasn't even a friend right now, as she'd managed to make things very awkward between them, by making a pass at Joey.

Miles explained that Ruby was getting teased at school, and that he had had to break up a fight in the school grounds between her and a new girl called Hannah, on Monday, when she started having a go at Ruby for having a gay sister, and the fact that it must run in the genes, so Ruby was obviously gay too.

The School had to call Charlie to pick her up, after fight also broke out in Zoes English class today too.

They talked about the article, which lead to the fight, but obviously, they stated, Ruby shouldn't be provoked into responding by fighting, no matter what the cause.

Joey wasn't quite sure what to do. She initially thought she should call Charlie, to see what she thought, but Charlie had passed the responsibility to her, as she trusted her to deal with the school and her sister, so she resisted calling Charlie for the moment.

Miles then suggested they called Ruby into the meeting, so they could all talk about it together. Zoe went to get Ruby.

When Ruby arrived, Joey stood up, noticing the lost look on Rubys sad face. Ruby ran into her arms, hugging her. She'd been crying a little. Joey had never seen Ruby look so upset before. She was usually so bubbly and excitable. Joey tried to comfort her as best she could.

The 4 of them then sat down, and began to talk about things between them. Ruby sat close by Joey, their legs pressed against each others, like she needed to use Joeys strength to get through the meeting. Joey took one of Rubys hands between both her own, to stop Ruby from wringing her hands nervously together. Ruby looked up at Joey through tear-filled eyes, and smiled at her. Joeys heart almost broke at the sad sight of her girlfriends sister before her.

Zoe noticed the interaction between them, and was quite touched by it.

Miles and Zoe explained that Ruby shouldn't have reacted, no matter how much she was provoked. Ruby said she understood. "But Hannah was being a right bit…erm." She stopped. Joey smiled. "Hannah was being really nasty." She finished.

"So this fight happened on Monday?" Joey wanted clarification.

"Yes, but as Charlie was away until today, we didn't call her until now. And obviously, today Zoe had to break up another fight in her English class." Explained Miles.

Joey looked at Ruby, who looked sheepishly away. She obviously hadn't told her sister over the phone what had happened, as she didn't want to worry Charlie. Joey felt guilty then, for taking Charlie away from Ruby.

"And what exactly happened in this fight?" Joey continued.

Ruby began to tell her, that Hannah, who had only been at the school for 1 week, brought the paper in on Monday, and stuck the article on Rubys locker. She written 'Lesbian' in bright red letters on Rubys locker too. Ruby being Ruby, challenged her about it, and a pushing and shoving match began in the school grounds. This developed into quite a lot of name-calling and hair pulling. Xavier and Anna had tried to pull them apart, but everyone else was enjoying watching the catfight. They were eventually pulled apart by Miles.

Ruby insisted, for fear of upsetting Joey, that it didn't bother her being called a lesbian, and she wouldn't mind if she was a lesbian. At which point Joey giggled, breaking the tension in the office. Ruby joined in when she realised what she'd said.

Ruby then continued, saying that Hannah was just being really nasty about it, and calling Charlie and Joey horrible names, she just couldn't take it any more.

Then today, in Zoes English class, Hannah had tripped Ruby up, and she ended up sprawled all over the floor. Then during the lesson, she continued throwing accusations and innuendos at Ruby, until finally Ruby snapped, and on the way out of class, she bashed the girl in the face.

Joey said that she was upset that Ruby had been picked upon by this new girl. But she agreed that Ruby shouldn't have reacted either. "Was nothing done during the class, to try and shut this Hannah up?" she looked at Zoe. She thought that Zoe should have stuck up for Ruby, particularly as she was gay too.

Zoe blanched for a second. "Erm, yes, erm, I told Hannah to keep her comments to herself, and be quiet. But she has a smart mouth on her. I also warned her that she would be sent to the heads office if she persisted. She kept quiet then, until the end of the lesson."

Ruby spoke up quietly. "That's right Joey. Miss Harris did say all those things to her." Ruby confirmed. Joey nodded, happy now that the teacher had tried to keep the unruly pupil quiet.

Then Ruby spoke softly, and mumbled. "I'm sorry for hitting her." She looked genuine. "But I'm not sorry for trying to shut her up. She shouldn't be saying those things." She added.

Miles and Zoe said "Umm. Thank you Ruby. We appreciate your apology for your assault, and we will endeavour to speak and educate Hannah, into being tolerant and accepting others for what they are."

Joey asked if the new girl Hannah was a known bully, and if she had shown previous bullying tendencies.

Miles explained that her previous school records hadn't turned up yet, and even if they had, they couldn't tell anyone else about them, as they were confidential.

Joey asked what they, the school, were going to do about it, and if they'd spoken to Hannah, and her parents or guardians about the trouble. And what would be happening to her.

Miles confirmed that he and Zoe would be seeing Hannahs parents tomorrow about the fighting and name calling. He also confirmed that the school did not tolerate bullying of any sort. She was currently at home, having been temporarily suspended until tomorrow. Her parents had collected her earlier.

Miles explained that obviously, Ruby was also temporarily suspended until tomorrow too.

Joey asked if anyone would be making sure the teachers kept an eye out for Ruby, to make sure nothing like this happened again.

Miles assured her they all would be.

Joey asked if there would be any talk during sex education lessons on sexual tendencies and acceptance and tolerance of others different to 'the norm', to try and eliminate any such problems in the future.

Miles said there wasn't anything in the current plan to do so, but he would suggest to the PTA that they may want to add and include it as part of the sexual awareness programme that the school ran.

No one had anything further to say, so they all stood up and left the office.

Zoe walked them out to the car, and called Joey back slightly. She apologised for her behaviour the other day, when she made a pass at Joey, as she thought Charlie was seeing Georgie. "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions about Charlie and Georgie, and your relationship." She did look genuinely very sorry. She tried to make Joey laugh, by saying. "But you can't blame me for trying it on. You are both hot." She got serious again, when Joey frowned at her. "But I know that you two are together, and obviously in love Joey. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't try anything on at all again, with either of you." She smiled, embarrassed, as she added. "I'm sorry about what happened to Charlie too."

Joey looked at Zoe, and knew she was being genuine. "It's OK." She paused. "Maybe we could go for a coffee. As friends." She smiled. "If we see each other surfing sometime."

"Erm. That'd be nice. Thank you." Zoe smiled, welcoming Joeys olive branch.

Joey was in two minds about saying the next sentence, but she offered anyway. "And don't forget, if you still want to come to my party, it's on Friday, and it's fancy dress."

"Oh, erm, thanks Joey. That'd be lovely. Thank you. If you're sure." She rambled.

"No I'm not sure. So you'll have to prove me right." She paused. "Or wrong, or whatever way round it is." Joey chuckled.

"Right. Or wrong. OK Thanks. I will. Thank you." Zoe smiled. Then she bade her good afternoon.

Joey walked towards the car. She'd already opened it so Ruby could get in. Joey got in the drivers seat. "You OK now Rubes?" Joey asked softly.

Ruby sniffled. "Yes thanks Joey. Thanks for coming by the way."

"You know Charlie would have come, if she knew how urgent it was. We could've rung her at any time."

"I know. It's fine Jo." Ruby smiled. "You did a grand job anyway."

Joey blushed slightly. "Thanks Rubes." She smiled.

"I was really cross with Anna at school. She never stood up for me, or Charlie, and last year Charlie almost drowned saving her life. Sometimes she can be so annoying!! So much for the Christian 'forgiveness' thing and all that!!"

"Charlie almost drowned?" asked Joey startled.

"Oh, erm, yeah. Erm Anna got stuck down a big pipe, and Charlie went in and saved her. She got washed out to sea. She nearly drowned." Ruby said quietly. "And Anna still can't stand up for her."

"God Rubes. I'm sorry." Said Joey cuddling Ruby.

"I'm sorry I didn't ring Charlie on Monday, but when she rang me, you were having such a good time, and you'd won another compo, so I didn't want her to worry or spoil things." She paused. "You know how she gets." She smiled.

Joey smiled too. "Yeah. I know how she gets. But it's only cos she cares Rubes."

"I know. I just didn't want to spoil your break together after the article and everything."

"It's OK Rubes. We can tell her later."

"Yeah, I guess she's gonna go mad."

"She'll be fine Rubes. So shall we go see your sister now, and then drop by the diner and video shop, and get some girlie veg out grub for us tonight, and a soppy movie? What do you say?"

Rubys eyes lit up. "Yeah. That'd be great, if you don't mind Jo."

"I don't mind Rubes. Girls night in it is then." She started the engine, and headed off for the police station. When she was parked outside, she rang Charlie. "Hi babe. Can you pop outside for 2 minutes? I've got someone here who needs to see you."

"Sure hon. Who is it?"

"Ruby."

"I'll be right out." Charlie hung up, and rushed out of her office.

Ruby and Joey had already got out of the car, and were leaning against it. As soon as Ruby saw Charlie, she burst into tears again. Charlie wondered what the hell was going on. Joey briefly explained, and Charlie asked Joey why she didn't call her straight away, when she was at the school, when she knew how serious it was. Joey was slightly hurt and stung by Charlies tone.

Ruby stopped Charlie. "Please don't have a go at Joey. She was great Charlie. She really was." Ruby sniffled.

Charlie looked at Ruby, then at Joey, who's hurt face looked back at her. "God Jo. I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth. I need to think before engaging it."

"It's OK." Joey said glumly.

"Come here." Charlie said, pulling the three of them together, in a big hug. "Sorry hon." She said softly.

"It's OK." Joey said this time with much more conviction.

"What are you two going to do now Rubes?" asked Charlie.

"Well, Joey suggested a girlie night in for the 2 of us. You know, pizza, movie, crisps, chocolate, popcorn, ice cream." She smiled at Charlie.

"That's lovely Rubes. Thanks Joey." She had a big smile plastered over her face. Despite feeling slightly jealous of her sister, who would be sharing some great time alone with her girlfriend, she thought Joey was being really lovely, looking out for her sister when she needed some company, and while she was at work herself.

"It's a pleasure." Confirmed Joey. "Right. As we're having pizza, we'll get a big one, and leave you a couple of slices for supper OK?"

"Thanks hon." Beamed Charlie, at her so very thoughtful girlfriend.

"Well, I'd guess we'd better go then. I'll see you later babe. Bye." She said as she kissed Charlie on the lips. Then realising where she was. "God. Sorry babe." She said slightly startled.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, at least we're not on a boat eh?"

"No." replied Joey. Joining in the chuckling.

"Hey. What's the joke guys?" asked Ruby.

"Never you mind sis. Never you mind."

With that Ruby and Joey got back in her car, and went shopping for their evening ahead.

She drove Ruby to the video shop, and let her choose a DVD for the evening. Surprisingly, Ruby went for the Star Trek prequel. Then she took her to the shop next door, and they chose crisps, popcorn, chocolate, and several different flavoured mini Hagen Das ice cream tubs. Then they stopped at the pizzeria, and Joey let Ruby choose an extra-large 4 cheese topping pizza, with extra mushrooms, ham, chicken and onion on too.

As they got in the car with all their purchases, Ruby said. "Thanks for this Jo."

"My pleasure Rubes. Anytime." She confirmed, smiling warmly.

Joey drove home, and they dished up their pizza between them. They left a couple of slices for Charlie for her supper in the box. Then Joey put the DVD in. It was early, so Leah asked if it was OK if VJ watched the film with them. "Sure." Said Joey. "The more the merrier."

Ruby and VJ asked if they could have their prezzies. "Not yet guys. They're from Charlie as well, so I want her to be there when you get them OK. We'll give them to you at brekkie tomorrow OK."

"OK." They both sighed.

Then they all lay on the large sofa, Joey in the middle, with their feet resting on the coffee table. Joey had gotten a couple of fleecy blankets to throw over them, and they snuggled up, and began to watch the film. They munched on the crisps and popcorn, sharing them with VJ.

They all enjoyed the film and then VJ went to bed. Ruby and Joey remained on the sofa, watching TV, eating ice cream and chocolate, and giggling together.

Charlie arrived home at 10.15pm, and came into the lounge. She smiled when she saw Joey and Ruby snuggled under the fleeces together, munching on more crisps.

"Umm. Me thinks you two will have stomach aches tomorrow." She chuckled.

"Oh hi babe. There's a couple of slices of pizza in the box on the table for you. Pop um in the microwave if you want them warmed up."

"Thanks hon I will. Drink anyone?"

"No. I'm good thanks."

"Me too thanks sis."

Charlie came in with her warmed up pizza, and a coffee, and had a little chat with the two of them before Ruby went to bed.

"Shall I get Rubys prezzies babe? She can have them as we're both here can't she?"

Charlie smiled. "Go on then." So Joey went to get them from their room. She came back with her arms piled up with goodies for Ruby. Rubys eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Gee. There's so much guys." She was taken aback. Joey put the pile on the coffee table, and Ruby started looking through them.

There was t-shirts, a towel, board shorts, a fleece, a baseball cap, a swimsuit, a purse, bracelets, ear rings and necklaces, not to mention a rucksack. She was overcome. "Wow guys, these things are great. Thank you so much." She hugged Joey and then her sister.

"You're welcome Rubes." Charlie smiled, winking at Joey. "Just thank my girlfriend for being so brilliant." She chuckled.

"Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled. "And thanks for today at school, and tonight. You really were great."

"Like I said. Anytime Rubes."

"Right then guys, I'd better call it a night. See you for brekkie."

"Night sis. See you tomorrow. We'll talk about school tomorrow night. OK."

"OK sis. Joey can get you up to speed. She really was great sis." She said smiling gratefully at Joey. "You can tell me all about your compo tomorrow night too Jo. Night."

"Night Rubes." Joey and Charlie said together, as Ruby carried all her goodies to her room.

Charlie moved to sit next to Joey on the sofa. "So, you've managed to impress my sister again today."

"It would appear so." Chuckled Joey.

"I'm sorry I snapped at the station when you brought her round."

"It's OK babe."

"No. It's not. I asked you to do something, and then had a go at you for doing it." She sighed. Then added. "And you probably handled it 10 times better than I would have done anyway." She frowned.

Joey told her what happened, and what was said at the school. Charlie was shocked that Ruby had reverted to fighting. She was also upset that the article had affected Ruby so much. They snuggled up together talking it through.

Joey also told Charlie what Zoe had said to her at the car.

"I bet she just wanted to jump on you in those jeans." Chuckled Charlie.

"Good job I'm super fit and know Judo then." Chuckled back Joey.

Then, after Charlie had finished her coffee, they went to bed.

They cuddled each other as they dropped off, tenderly kissing each other good night after a long day for them both.

"Hey babe." Joey said sleepily. "We didn't look at the photos in all the excitement did we?"

"God no. We'll have to look at them after brekkie tomorrow, after they've all left, and before we go to Georgies to sort out the furniture."

"Umm. OK." Joey said. "Night babe. Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too. And thanks for today."

"It's OK." She said happily. "I'm glad I could help."


	181. Chapter 181

_Guys_

_Oops, got a name wrong in 'bloody chapter 180'- said Anna instead of Annie. Thanks paulinemcc for pointing that out – I'm sure you all realised my mistake too!! Lol!!_

_1818 – 'Nigel no mates' – I like it!! We say 'Billy no mates' over here!! And Joey, up herself, about looking good in her jeans?? Umm, not really, at least I never meant it like that!! She giggled, and CJ laughed together about it. Joeys not bigheaded!!_

_1818/AL – I'm sure I said 2 more chapters before the party on 178, then 1 more on 179._

_1818/Lil20 – don't worry about Zoe!!_

_S&L/jsco81 – yeah, it was an extra long one, cos I'd been a bit slack with my updating – too much 'real' work to do!! LOL!!_

_Anyway, here's another longish chapter for you, to make up for lack of updates lately!! Enjoy!!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 181

They woke up to the buzzing of the alarm at 7.30 pm. And they both got out of bed quickly, well, Joey took a couple more minutes longer than Charlie to surface as usual, but as quickly as they could.

They went to join the others in the kitchen for brekkie. Today they were having cereals and fresh fruit and yoghurt. Together with a compulsory strong, steaming hot coffee and OJ.

They took VJ's prezzies with them. As with Ruby, they brought him, t-shirts, a beach towel, board shorts, a fleece, a baseball cap, a wallet, and a dog-tag necklace, plus of course a rucksack.

"Wow!!" VJ said, his eyes popping out of his head. "These are great."

"Yeah, thanks a lot guys. This is too much. Really, too much." Said Leah.

"Nonsense." Said Joey. "It's our pleasure."

VJ got up and hugged Joey. "Thanks Joey." He said.

"They were from Charlie too." Joey said smiling. She remembered the last time when they'd brought him presents back, he mumbled thank you at Charlie, who went quite red, and then VJ rushed out the room.

This time he walked to where Charlie was sitting, and gave her a hug too. "Thanks Charlie." The others looked on, all smiling broadly, as Charlie blushed only a little this time.

"You're welcome VJ." She managed. Then, to save herself from further embarrassment, she added. "Shall we get on with brekkie now?"

Joey looked at Charlie, and winked at her. Joey was glad that VJ didn't find Charlie as scary as he once thought she was. Charlie was quite overwhelmed with the hug from VJ, and kept making small talk to cover it up. Joey watched her girlfriend, smiling to herself, happy for her that VJ was beginning to feel comfortable with her at long last.

"So Leah. Colleen told us she'd banned Jerry the journalist from the diner, as well as Constable Risotto." They all laughed.

"Yeah." Leah finally managed. "I'm all for the ban on Jerry. But I don't know about Angelo. You cops spend a lot on take outs from me." She laughed some more.

After they'd finished brekkie, and they'd been left on their own, Joey and Charlie got dressed. They didn't bother showering, as they were going to move some furniture around at Georgie and Annas, ready for the party tomorrow. Charlie had wanted to help with the preparations, as she was working noon until 8pm tonight, and 10 am until 6pm tomorrow night – party night!!

"So VJ gave you a hug too eh." Joey smiled at Charlie, as they were dressing.

Charlie blushed slightly again. "Yeah."

"Guess he's warming to the Senior Constable. At last." Joey giggled.

"Thanks to you." Charlie smiled.

"It's not all down to me babe." Joey smiled, as she walked over to Charlie, and cuddled her from behind. She put her head on her shoulder, and spoke softly into her ear. "You're the soft cuddly pussycat. He's just finding that out."

Charlie chuckled, and blushed slightly. "Everyone's finding that out, thanks to you." She sighed. "You, party girl, have been more than good for me." Charlie confirmed.

Joey squeezed her a little tighter, and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, let's not tell the crims eh. We don't want them finding out too." She chuckled.

"Come on hon. Let's look at our photos."

They sat down on the sofa together, and they looked through the photos they'd taken of the weekend in Perth. There were some great shots that Charlie had taken of the big screen in the media tent of Joey surfing, that had come out surprisingly well, and shots of all the flashes going off when Joey got presented with her trophies. "Wait until Rubes sees these." Charlie giggled.

The shots of the dolphins and penguins on the whole had come out really well too. They were both really pleased, and Joey gave Charlie an empty photo album to fill up with some of the prints she liked best. "Thanks hon." Laughed Charlie, looking at the picture of the penguin on the front.

"Well, I couldn't get you another dolphin one, that was our Brisbane trip. So Penguins for Perth trip." Joey giggled.

"Good one hon." Giggled back Charlie. "We'll sort them out later eh."

"Yeah, we'd better get round to Georgies, and move the furniture, so you have enough time to get ready for work."

"Come on, let's go then." They got off the sofa, and went round Georgies. Charlie was working noon until 8pm Thursday.

They moved most of the furniture out of the dining room, and into the study and garage, to turn it more into a 'nightclub'. Anna and Georgie had agreed they could do it today, as Charlie wanted to help out, and she was working all day, from 10 am to 6 pm tomorrow. She couldn't leave them all to it.

They put up decorations and banners, a glitter ball and lights, and Joey set up her ipod and speakers ready too.

She showed Charlie the food and drink she'd bought yesterday.

"OMG Joey. How many are you expecting? We can do Anna and Georgies hen night with all this too, and probably the wedding too." Charlie laughed.

Joey giggled. "Well, I told no one to bring anything, so I had to make sure there was enough."

"Trust me hon. There's more than enough. We'll all be finishing the food off this time next month." Charlie giggled.

"Right, let me get my bag of clothes and things out the car, save me bringing much over but my toothbrush tomorrow then." Charlie said.

"Sure." Said Joey, handing Charlie the car keys.

"Won't be long."

Joey continued to put the decorations up around the dining room. Then when she was done, began moving some furniture around in the lounge, so that that could be used as a quieter room. She was beginning to wonder where Charlie had got to. So she called out for her. No reply. She walked up the stairs, and into 'her' room.

She was greeted by a fine view of Charlies bum, pointing up in the air, as she was kneeling on the floor, looking under the bed, mumbling to herself, clearly deeply engrossed in something, as she hadn't heard Joey calling her.

Joey leant against the doorframe, folding her arms, and grinning broadly, watching Charlie. She eventually got up, and walked over to the wardrobe, so engrossed in whatever she was doing, she never even saw Joey standing there. She opened the wardrobe door, and began to rifle through it. Then Joey realised what Charlie was doing.

"You won't find it in there." She giggled.

Charlie instantly stopped what she was doing. She turned around, bright red, and looked sheepishly at Joey. "I was, erm, just looking for a spare coat hanger to hang up my stuff for Saturday." She said.

"Really?" Smiled Joey. "I don't usually keep spare hangars under the bed." She was now walking towards Charlie. "Well, let's have a look in here then shall we." She stood next to Charlie, and looked into the wardrobe. "Well, what do ya know?" she said, as she leant forward and picked 2 spare coat hangers off the rail. "They were here all the time."

Charlie blushed redder. "OK. So you caught me out." She seemed put out.

Joey giggled. "You know, I hope you don't ever have to go undercover, cos you really wouldn't be very good at it. You're a terrible liar." Giggled Joey, as she darted out the way of Charlies hand, that was going to swat her on the arm.

Charlie giggled now.

"You look very guilty babe. Mind you." Joey continued. "So you should. Trying to sneak a look at my fancy dress costume." She waved her finger at Charlie. "Tut tut tut. Not nice to cheat." She giggled.

Charlie looked at her, and giggled. Then she dived at Joey, catching her first time this time, and dragging her to the bed. "Well, you can't blame me for trying." She said, as she pushed Joey back on top of the bed, and lay down on top of her. She held Joeys hand over her head, flat on the bed. "So where is it then?" she said softly, as she tried to nibble on Joeys neck, and somehow get her to give in, and show her her costume.

"I told you babe. It's a surprise. And I won't tell you, whatever you do to me." Joey laughed. "But don't stop, if you want to give it a try." She had given the costume to Sherlock, to put in her and Annas wardrobes, just in case Charlie tried sneaking a look. She was very glad she had done now. She knew Charlie wouldn't go snooping about in their room.

Charlie sighed, and lay still on top of Joey. "OK. Surprise it is then." She gave up. Then she propped herself up on her elbow, and smiled at Joey. She leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Joeys right hand went round the back of Charlies head, and pulled her in closer. They both moaned into the kiss. "God Joey. I love you, you know that right." Charlie mumbled against Joeys warm moist lips.

"Yes babe, I know that. I love you too." Joey smiled into their kiss.

They stopped after a couple of minutes, and just lay there, Charlie on top of Joey, enjoying the feeling of each other bodies.

"We'd better move. You need a shower before work. I think we're done now here anyway." Said Joey. "I'll have a shower after my surfing."

"Umm." Said Charlie, who didn't want to move, being far to content lying on top of Joey instead. She kissed Joey tenderly and slowly once more, then rolled off her, stood up, and offered her a hand to pull her off the bed.

Joey shut the wardrobe door, and then the bedroom door, as she lead Charlie by the hand downstairs.

They had a quick check on what they'd done, then loaded Joeys surfing gear in the car, for this afternoon, then drove home to Leahs, so Charlie could take a shower.

It was 11.30 am, and Charlie was ready to leave for work. Joey had made her a packed lunch to take with her. She also gave her an apple and banana for snacks, and a carton of OJ. "Thanks hon." Beamed Charlie.

"Pleasure. I'll have dinner ready when you get home tonight. Then you can talk to Rubes." Joey smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey. "No." she said shaking her head. "We can talk to Rubes."

"Oh. Are you sure you want me there?" Joey asked surprised.

"Of course hon. You were at the school, and this involves you as well. You're my partner, my girlfriend, and Ruby loves and trusts you too. So yeah, I want you there." Charlie smiled.

"Oh. OK then." Joey grinned at her.

"I'd better go anyway hon. See you later. Enjoy your surfing won't you." She embraced Joey, and planted a big smacker on her lips.

"Yeah, see you later babe."

Joey got on with some business on the computer, while she was having an early lunch. Then she went off surfing for several hours. At 4 pm, she noticed Zoe come out on her board. She waited for her to reach her, and Zoe shyly said "Hello."

"Hi." Replied Joey. "How did Ruby get on today? Any more trouble?"

Zoe shook her head. "No. No trouble between them at all. Let's hope it stays like that." She smiled.

"Yeah, let's hope." Joey paused. "How long are you out for?"

"Just an hour tonight. Got loads of marking to do tonight for tomorrow."

"Did you fancy a coffee at 5pm then?" offered Joey.

"Erm, yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Joey."

"See you in the diner then. I'm gonna get a few more surfs in myself. Bye."

"Bye Joey."

With that, Joey took off on the incoming wave, and Zoe watched on, at the professional surfer, impressed with the way she rode the board so easily.

They both continued to surf until 5pm, and then made their way to the diner, having met on the beach.

Joey put her board in the back of her car, and took in a towel to sit on, so not to get the chair in the diner wet.

Colleen greeted her full of enthusiasm again. "Hello Joey, come in, where would you like to sit?" she enquired.

"Don't mind Colleen, I'll leave it to you." Colleen escorted them to a table by the window. "Thanks Colleen. Two coffees please, one black, and one, erm Zoe.."

"One latte please." Zoe smiled at Colleen.

"Coming right up." She said back.

"Blimey, you're popular." Said Zoe.

"Well, it's amazing what getting someones purse back will do for you." She smiled.

"So, erm, how did you get on in Perth? Ruby said you'd gone there."

"Great actually. I won both compos, so it was pretty brilliant."

"Oh good." Smiled Zoe. "You'll be in the mag again then and probably the paper again."

"Well, I'll be in next weeks mag, my friends are sending copies over to me. Although they may bring them with them tomorrow, if they come to my party." Joey smiled.

Colleen brought over their coffees. "Thanks Colleen." Said Joey.

As they were chatting and drinking, Angelo walked in the diner. Colleen went rushing over, as soon as she saw him.

She said, quite quietly for Colleen. "Constable Risotto. I've already told you you're barred."

"Colleen, this is ridiculous, I only want a coffee."

Joey and Zoe could hear the conversation that was happening just by them.

"Well, you won't get one from here." She stood up straight, daring him to continue.

"Colleen....come on…."

"No. You're barred." She repeated. "How could you tell all that stuff to that awful journalist. Honestly, the Senior Constable's been nothing but a breath of fresh air for this place, and young Joey here managed to apprehend a thug, who stole my purse. Was that any way to treat them?" she said with a raised voice.

Angelo could see he was on a hiding to nothing, so he turned around, and left, his tail between his legs.

Colleen was extremely pleased with herself. "That'll teach him. " she mumbled, as she went back to the counter.

"Wow. You two really are popular in here aren't you." Stated Zoe smiling.

"It would appear so." Joey laughed.

They finished their coffees, and said goodbye. Joey went and dropped her gear off at Georgies, and then went home to Leahs for a shower. She then made a start on dinner. She put the chicken in the oven, and peeled the veggies. She laid the table in the dining room, then went to see how Ruby was.

She knocked on Rubys room. "Come in." Ruby said. "Oh, hi Jo." She smiled. She was lying on her bed, doing her homework.

"I saw Zoe, erm Miss Harris, surfing after school. She said there wasn't any more problems today, is that right?"

Ruby sat up. "Yeah. Hannah was back, and we had to go to Ginas office first thing, and sort of apologise to each other. Then we sort of avoided each other really."

"Well, we can talk about it more with Charlie later, after dinner. OK." Smiled Joey.

"Yep. Sure." Ruby smiled. "Thanks Joey."

"No probs. Dinner's at 8.15pm by the way." Joey said as she left Rubys room.

"OK, thanks." Ruby called after her.

Charlie arrived home at 8.15pm on the dot, just as Joey was serving up. Leah helped her carry the plates through to the dining room.

"Hi hon." Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek as she walked passed her in the kitchen. "Won't be a tick, I'll just get changed. Don't wait for me." She smiled.

By the time she came back in, the others had already started their dinners. It was a lovely meal, roast chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed veggies and gravy. "Evening all." She said, as she sat down. "This looks lovely hon. Thanks."

"It's is lovely." Said Leah. "It's so nice coming home from work, and not have to cook. Again." She added.

"I agree with that." Agreed Charlie. "Thanks hon." She smiled at Joey.

Joey and Charlie told Leah they'd arranged Sherlocks furniture and put up some decorations and things for tomorrow. Leah offered her help with the food, Joey thanked her, but said her and Anna had got it covered.

They finished dinner, and Leah washed up, while Ruby, Charlie and Joey sat on the sofa, Ruby in the middle, for a chat.

They went over what had happened at school, and about bullying and fighting, and how it was wrong, despite any provocation she got. She must speak to her teachers, and Charlie and Joey about it.

Ruby said she understood, and she repeated that she was sorry for hitting Hannah, but she had wound her up terribly. Both Joey and Charlie cuddled Ruby, as she broke down slightly.

Charlie got upset to, and apologised to Ruby for it being her fault that Ruby was being teased. Joey frowned slightly. "Babe." She said gently. "It's not your fault."

"Please don't argue over me." Piped up Ruby, concerned that the two of them would fall out over her problem at school.

"We won't Rubes." Said Charlie gently. She looked at Joey, and said. "Honey, I didn't mean it was my fault, like that." She sighed. "It's not my fault that I fell in love with you, it's not my fault that you fell in love with me, and it's not my fault that some people don't like that." She sighed. "But it's my fault for not making sure there wasn't a problem at school for Ruby, after the article."

"We told Miles, and he told the other teachers. We did all we could babe." Joey said quietly. "I know we weren't here on Monday, but the school could've called us or even Leah if they thought we needed to know. And we were home on Wednesday when we were really needed."

"Joey right sis. There was nothing else you could do." Ruby hoped that Charlie wouldn't blame herself, or Joey. "It's Hannah's fault, for being a total skank."

Joey and Charlie looked at each other, aghast at Rubys language, then they looked at Ruby, who had gone bright red. Then all three of them laughed. They continued to laugh, until they had tears running down their faces.

When they'd recovered, they had another group hug.

"Sis, Joey asked Miles if they would do some same sex, erm, talks, in erm, sex education at school."

"Did she?" Charlie smiled, and eyed her girlfriend proudly.

"Yeah." she said. "And Miles said that he'd ask the PTA if they would think about including it." Ruby said proudly too.

"That's good then Rubes. Let's hope the PTA agree to it then." She smiled. "We can but try eh?"

"Yeah, we can." Agreed Joey.

"Is there anything else you want to say or speak about Rubes?" asked Charlie gently.

"No. I don't think so. Thanks sis. Thanks Joey." Ruby smiled at them both. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Night Rubes." They said together. "See you tomorrow." Added Charlie.

Charlie and Joey cuddled up on the sofa when Ruby had gone to bed. "Thanks again hon. You were great."

"I don't know about that, but I hope I helped Ruby somehow."

"You certainly helped both of us." Charlie smiled. "As usual." She kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Umm. I think I ought to help you guys out some more then. If I get that reaction from you each time." She smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey seriously. "You know hon, erm, Jack confirmed to me today, that he'd managed to serve the restraining order injunctions against Liz this morning. She was at home when he called in there."

"Oh. Right." Said Joey nervously. "Did he say how she took them?"

"He said she read them, briefly, while he told her what they meant, and she said she understood. So he left."

"So, hopefully, she won't come anywhere near us again."

"Well, if she does, she'll end up in jail hon."

"I don't want her to go to jail. I just want her stay away from us." Joey said, showing her concern and compassion, for an old ex and friend.

"Trust you to be so thoughtful hon." Charlie smiled softly, cupping Joeys face with her left hand. "If she doesn't breech the injunctions, she'll be fine. It just gives us a bit more protection from her hon." Charlie kissed Joey tenderly on the lips.

"Let's hope it works then."

"If she's got any sense then it will hon." Charlie smiled. "So, we can stop worrying about her now hon."

Joey nodded. "Good."

"I love you Joey." Charlie smiled. "I think we ought to go to bed hon."

"Really?" Joey said, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. We need an early night. To prepare for your party tomorrow." Charlie said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh." Said Joey.

Charlie smiled. "Just kidding. We need an early night, early night." She said winking at Joey.

Joey jumped up, grinning broadly, and took Charlie by the hand. "Come on then."

"Cheeky." Charlie giggled, as she jumped up, eagerly following Joey to the bathroom.

They popped to the loo and cleaned their teeth, then went to their room, trying to keep their giggling on a low volume.

They shut and locked their bedroom door, and Joey walked towards Charlie, backing her towards their bed, as she undid her blouse, pulled it off, then undid her jeans and pulled them down. Charlie was doing the same to Joey. And then they paused momentarily, admiring each other in their underwear. Joey then put her hands behind Charlies back, and undid her bra, and slowly pulled the straps down from Charlies shoulders, revealing her breasts to her. Joey never failed to be amazed and turned on by the sight of her girlfriends beautiful breasts and nipples.

"God Charlie. You look so amazing babe. You're so beautiful." Charlie blushed at Joeys words, and Joey smiled. She then slowly moved her hands forward to touch Charlie, who moaned softly, as her nipples reacted to Joeys warm soft hands.

Charlie reached behind Joeys back and undid her bra, pulling down her straps, and letting it drop to the floor. Joeys nipples were pert and hard, as Charlie gently took Joeys breasts in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples.

"Umm, God Joey. You feel so good hon." Charlie sighed. She leant forward and they kissed. Joey moved forward, and took her hands away from Charlies breasts, to put one arm around her waist as she edged her towards their bed. She bent over slightly, and pulled back the quilt, then gently pushed Charlie backwards, until she was laying on the bed. Joey lowered herself slowly on top of Charlie, and bent her head down to kiss her. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, and began to move her fingers in circular movements in the small of Joeys back. Joey moaned into their kiss, and squirmed her hips against Charlies.

Joey lifted herself up slightly, and massaged Charlies left breast with her right hand. She pinched and pulled on Charlies hard nipple. They she trailed kisses down to it. She captured it in her mouth, and took it between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. Charlie squirmed and moaned softly, while continuing to gently stroking Joeys back. Joey shifted her legs, and Charlie hooked her left leg over Joey, pulling their groins closer together.

Joey moved her right hand down Charlies left leg, running it up and down the back of her upper leg, dragging her finger nails lightly, causing Charlie to moan some more, and squeeze her tighter with her leg. Joey moved her lips back up to Charlies mouth, and they kissed hard and passionately.

"God Charlie, you're so beautiful." Joey whispered slightly breathlessly against Charlie lips, before she shifted again, giving herself enough room to reach Charlies inner thigh. She began rubbing the inside of Charlies thigh, and her stomach, and all around the edge of her knickers. Charlies skin reacted by breaking out in goose pimples, as she continued to squirm in pleasure. Charlie moved her hand to Joeys hip, then to her groin, where she ran her fingers along the inside of Joeys knickers, tickling her stomach lightly. Joey giggled against Charlie lips. Charlie smiled.

"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing at my foreplay." She said softly, giggling.

"You're tickling me babe." Joey giggled back, looking directly at Charlie.

Charlies face suddenly went all serious. "Joey, I want you honey. I want you now." Her eyes were wide, and pleading at Joey.

Joey looked back at her girlfriend, and smiled, she kissed her once, before saying. "I want you too baby." She rolled off Charlie, so they both had room to reach each other between the legs.

They put a hand inside each others knickers, and looked into each others eyes as they touched each other. They both smiled and moaned at each other, as their fingers came into contact with each others clits. They inched their faces forward for a quick kiss on the lips, followed by another, then another, as their fingers moved up and down each others slits. They were both wet, and their fingers glided easily over each other, as their juices reached their clits. They kissed hard and passionately. Then they moved their fingers backwards, and pushed their fingers into each other. They both moaned against each others mouths, and they stopped kissing, as they felt each others entry. Then they resumed kissing again. Joey then moved her lips to Charlies ear, and whispered "I love you babe."

"I love you too hon." Charlie gasped, as Joey moved her lips down to the soft skin of Charlies neck, where she bit and nibbled her.

"You feel so good baby." Whispered Joey. "Can you feel me inside you? Can you feel me stroking you?"

"Oh, God, yes Jo. God yes." Charlie gulped.

They moved their fingers in and out, deeply and slowly, relishing the warm wetness that engulfed their fingers. Charlie whimpered, as Joey brought her towards her orgasm. "Joey, God, don't stop hon." She begged.

Joey increased her thumbs pressure against Charlies clit, and her fingers pressure inside Charlie as she pulled out each time. She felt Charlies twitch, and knew she was almost there. "Jo, I, Jo." She murmured. She bucked slightly, as a warm wave of pleasure swept through her groin, and dissipated throughout her body. "JO. GOD. JO." She screamed against Joeys neck, as she shuddered against Joey, and her body contorted, as her muscle contractions passed through her. Joey felt her fingers captured in Charlies wonderful womanhood. She delighted in making Charlie cum. She felt so good. "JOOOOOOOOO." Screeched Charlie again, as she rocked against Joeys body.

Joey was also so very turned on now, that she was on the precipice. Charlie continued to pleasure Joey, and felt her begin to twitch too. Joeys clit swelled further, and Charlies fingers were caught in Joeys strong contractions, Charlie delighted in the feeling of Joey holding her fingers. "God, aarrgghh, Charlie." Murmured Joey. She stopped kissing and nibbling Charlies neck, as her body arched and spasmed over Charlies. "CCCHHHARRLLIIEEEEEEEE." She screamed into Charlies neck, as the heat tore through her, seeming to explode out of all her nerve endings. She panted, as her bodys convulsions slowly stopped, and she gently lay down on top of Charlie. They were both breathing quite heavily, and both flushed. Joey began kissing Charlie on the neck and shoulder. Whispering as she did so. "God I love you so much Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "I love you too Joey." She said softly, as she wrapped her arms around Joeys back. "Come here hon." Joey lifted her head up, her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide and twinkling with love and desire for Charlie. Charlie leant upwards and kissed Joey slowly and tenderly on the lips. Then Joey rested her head on Charlies shoulder, as they both had a little rest.

After a couple of minutes, Joey rested on her elbow, and smiled at Charlie. She winked at her, and then moved her hand between Charlie legs, wetting her fingers again, before wiping her hand on Charlies breast and nipple. She smiled at her, and then sucked and licked her breast and nipple, getting all her juices wiped up.

Charlie did the same.

Then they set the alarm for 7.30am, switched the light off, and snuggled up under the quilt together, their legs entwined.

"Night baby." Whispered Joey, as she kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips.

"Night hon." Replied Charlie. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They woke up to the buzzing of the alarm, they both chuckled, as Joey waited for Charlie to say. "Hon the alarm." Which she duly did. Joey giggled and kissed her on the shoulder, before releasing her. Charlie switched the alarm onto snooze, then turned around, to face Joey, and they lie in bed, smiling at each other, a hand on each others hips.

"Morning babe." Said Joey.

"Morning party girl." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, party tonight!!" Giggled Joey.

"It's gonna be great hon."

"I hope so. I hope people turn up." Joey looked worried.

"Course they will." Confirmed Charlie. "People love you Jo."

They lay there, comfortably snug and warm, chatting quietly about the party, and what else Joey had to do today. Then the alarm buzzed again, Charlie kissed a grinning Joey, then they both got out of bed, Charlie switching off the alarm this time.

They put their PJ tops on, then dressing gowns, and went to the kitchen for brekkie.

They all had cereal and toast this morning, before Ruby and VJ left for school, and Leah for work. Joey and Charlie washed and dried everything up, then made Charlie a packed lunch, before sharing a shower.

Charlie then left for work at 9.30am. Joey left at the same time, to go surfing for a couple of hours, then she would go to Sherlocks, to get the food ready for the party. Anna was going to be helping her with the preparations.

Charlie was working until 6pm, so would go home to Leahs, shower and change, then get a taxi to Georgies. She couldn't wait to see what Joey was going to wear, and hoped Joey would like what she was going to wear.

Joey had a good mornings surf, and came back to Leahs for a light lunch, and then a shower. Before going to Sherlocks. She checked her phone, and had a text from Charlie, while she'd been surfing.

"Hon, paper printed retraction. C U L8R. Love "

Joey texted back. "Good!! You OK?? Love U. ."

Charlie smiled as she read the text from Joey. "I'm OK hon. Tx. Love U 2. ."

Joey was pleased, and on the way to Sherlocks picked up a paper, so she could read the article herself.

When she arrived, she put her surfing stuff in the garage, and then went into the house to see Anna. She took the paper with her, and they read the small retraction notice together. Joey was pleased that the paper apologised for commenting on an 'open' and 'ongoing' case, and for the comments it made about Senior Constable Charlie Buckton. They also said their 'police source', would not be used again, and the journalist concerned, had been warned about his future conduct.

Joey knew that the paper would do no such thing, as that's what they made their money on, using sources from anywhere they could, to 'make-up' or over-dramatise an existing story.

Still, at least they'd printed a retraction about what they said about Charlie. It was as much as they could have hoped for.

She smiled at Anna. "Right. Shall we get on with the food Anna?"

"Sure. I'll put the oven on. Then we can get the drumsticks, sausage rolls, and pizzas done can't we."

"Then we can make a start on the sarnies, and salads, and other nibbles, and getting the table laid out with things. I'll get the plastic plates, glasses and cutlery out ready. Then we can make the punches. I'll have to pop out later to get some ice for the buckets to keep the beer and alco-pops cold. Then, we'll just need to shower and change." She smiled at Anna. "Thanks for letting me have it here, and thanks for helping."

"Anytime Jo. It's our pleasure." Smiled back Anna. "The dining room looks great though Jo. You decorated it really well."

"Thanks. Hopefully, it'll look like a mini-nightclub, so we can get some serious dancing done eh."

"I can tell it's gonna be a long night." Smiled Anna. "Should be great. Good job we're all off work tomorrow." She laughed.

"Yeah, it is."

They set about preparing all the food, and as they finished working on each type of food, they put it on serving pltes or dishes, they covered it and put it on the table in the kitchen.

Joey popped out to buy loads of ice, and when she came back they sorted out the drinks. They lined up loads of different bottles of spirits on the kitchen worktops. Then they put out bottles of coke, lemonade and tonic.

They put buckets of bottles of beers and alco-pops in the kitchen, and put the ice in a couple of coolboxes and the freezer, ready to get out later, and put in the buckets.

Then they got out two big punch bowls, and made their own concoction. With 4 bottles of blue WKD, a bottle of white wine, 1.5 litres of lemonade and half a bottle of neat vodka, the punch was blue, so looked unusual, but it was great, and was an absolutely knock-out drink.

Sherlock and Joey used to make this a couple of years ago, and had an idea to resurrect it for Joeys birthday party.

It was now 5pm.

"Right." Said Anna. "I think that's about it."

"Yeah I reckon." Said Joey. Looking around the kitchen, which was packed with food and drink. "We just need a shower and to get ready then. Did you want to go first? I'll make us a couple of sarnies each, and you can eat yours when you've done yeah?"

"OK. Thanks Jo. Won't be long. Oh, did you want to get your outfit out our room now?"

"I better had I guess." She walked upstairs with Anna, and they both carried all Joeys things into her room, and laid them on the bed. "Thanks Ann." Said Joey. Smiling at her outfit. "I'll make a start on those sarnies.

"You know, I think Charlie will be blown away with this." Said Anna.

Joey blushed. "You think?"

Anna nodded. "I do." She smiled. "Right, I'm gonna hit the shower."

Joey went in the shower after Anna. She usually took her showers with Charlie these days, and missed not having her there washing her, and missed not washing Charlie down. She smiled to herself as she thought it was funny how it had gotten to be such a ritual, and so natural to them.

She was looking forward to tonight, Friday the 8th May - her 23rd birthday party. Her actual birthday was on Sunday the 10th, and Charlie had already told her she would get her present then, and not a moment before.

The party was starting at 8pm, and they were staying over there on the Friday night, to save them worrying about cars and taxis, and so they could help with the tidying up on the Saturday.

Joey wondered what Charlies outfit would be, and couldn't wait to see her.

Joey got out the shower, and dried herself off. She did her hair and put her make-up on. Then she got changed into her outfit. She was very pleased with the outcome, admiring herself in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe in 'her bedroom' at Georgies. She was sure that Charlie would be impressed as well. She smiled to herself, wondering what the look on Charlies face would be.

When Joey went downstairs Anna was suitably impressed with Joeys outfit actually on her. "Do you think Charlie will like it Anna?"

"No Jo." Anna replied laughing. "I think she'll love it. You look very sexy girl. I'm sure you'll leave Charlie speechless. It's your best outfit yet."

"Oh, thanks Anna." Said Joey, very pleased with her choice. "Anyway. You look pretty damn sexy too Anna." Said Joey.

"Well I thought I'd wear my naughty nurse outfit for a change. I told Georgie I was a bit fed up with the cowgirl clothes." She laughed.

They put the ice in the buckets, to keep the bottles cold, and put some in a cool box on the kitchen, so people coud put it in their drinks if they wanted. They got the slices of lemons and limes they cut up earlier, and put them on the worktop. They got out the 2 'blue' punches, and they got out the alcohol free fruit punch, from the fridge. They put ladles in them, and put tall plastic glasses next to them on the worktop.

They took the covers off all the food, and opened the packets of crisps and nuts, putting them in bowls, and scattering them through the house.

"Where is Sherlock anyway?"

"Still in the shower. She only just got back from work. She'll come down as soon as she can."

"Umm. I guess that means Charlie will be slightly late too."

"I guess yeah." Said Anna. "Anyway. I think we're just about done aren't we? Let's get the music on and the main lights off. If you could light the torches in the garden please Jo. Then we'll wait for the guests to arrive."

"OK. Won't be a tick." She switched on the music at a low level, she'd turn it up when people started to arrive, and went outside lighting the torches in the garden.

The first guests, Martha and Jack along with Tony and Rachel, arrived slightly early at 7.45 pm. Joey welcomed them in, turned the music up, and showed them to the kitchen, where there was more than enough food and drink laid out for the evening.

They all complimented Joey and Anna on their outfits. As did Joey and Anna about their guests outfits. Tony and Jack had come as Batman and Robin, and Martha and Rachel had come as Cat Woman and Wonder Woman.

They all helped themselves to drinks, and went back to the lounge to have a little dance. Joey started on the white wine. She'd try some of the punch a bit later on. They'd made it quite strong, so she didn't want to get too drunk too early.

More guests started to arrive, and they all started getting in the party atmosphere. They'd all made an effort with their costumes. Most had bought Joey gifts, even though she told them not to. They put them on the side in the lounge, and Joey said she'd open them on Sunday.

She joined the other partygoers dancing in the dining room. All the time she couldn't help from wondering what Charlie would wear. Keeping their costumes a secret from each other, had been quite fun. But she was eager to see Charlie.

When Charlie finally arrived at 8.30pm, with Leah and Roman, who were dressed as a squaw and Red Indian Chief, the music was pumping and people were already dancing madly in the lounge. Charlie dumped her small rucksack with her overnight bits in in 'Joeys room' and went back downstairs. There were loads of people around, and as Charlie didn't know what Joey was wearing, it made it more difficult for her to find her. She said "Hello." And nodded and smiled to people she knew, or recognised, as she walked around.

Then she went to the kitchen to get a white wine, before going in search of Joey. She admired all the food and drink that Joey and Anna had prepared. As she walked through the dining room, she saw Joey on the other side of the room, talking to Anna.

Charlies jaw dropped wide open. "OMG, she's looks absolutely drop dead gorgeous, so damn sexy." Thought Charlie. "She looks bloody fantastic." She looked her girlfriend up and down, taking in every inch of her. "My God, she looks stunning."

Charlie licked her lips. She couldn't move. Her legs had momentarily given up on her. Her heart was beating ten to the dozen, her palms were sweating, and her hands were shaking.

Joey had chosen to dress up as a female pirate. And even if she said so herself, she thought she looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing long black leather, knee length high-heeled boots, black fishnet stockings, very tiny, slightly frilly black knickers with suspenders, a matching tiny black sexy bra, and over the top she wore a long sleeved white frilly cuffed blouse, that finished just below her bum, with a 3 inch wide black belt complete with sword and musket, a black leather waistcoat, a skull and crossbones neckerchief round her head and topped it off with a tri-cornered hat.

She'd put beads and dreadlocks in her hair, and platted a few strands together too, and added some red and dark blue hair extensions too. She wore beaded and leather banded jewellery, and big silver rings and earrings, to add to the pirate look.

Altogether, she looked like the female equivalent of Johnny Depp in 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' films. She was very pleased with the look!!!

Charlie took a further minute to compose herself, drinking the glass of wine straight down, and putting it on the side, before she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Joey.

As Charlie approached, Anna noticed her, smiled and nodded in her direction.

Charlie coughed to clear her throat. "Excuse me Anna, you look great by the way, could I just have a word with Joey please?"

Anna smiled at the pair. "Of course Charlie. You look fantastic by the way." Charlie smiled at her.

Joey then turned around to see her girlfriend. Her jaw hit the floor, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "OMG." She uttered. Just the reaction Charlie was hoping for. "Just wow babe." Joey couldn't seem to say anything else.

Charlie moved forward and kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday party Joey." She whispered, as she picked Joey up in her arms, and carried her out of the dining room, that was now the 'nightclub' area, towards the hall, before she had a chance to respond.

"God Charlie. You look bloody stunning." Joey said, absolutely spellbound by Charlies attire. "I can't believe you dressed up like this for me. You know it's my favourite. Thanks babe." Joey gushed.

Charlie had decided to trade in her cop uniform for another one. She'd chosen an all white naval officers uniform. It was just like the one Richard Gere wore in 'An officer and a gentlemen." She knew it was one of Joeys favourite films, especially the bit where Richard Gere walks into the factory in his uniform, and picks 'his girl' up. She wanted to make a special effort for Joeys birthday, so that's why she planned to pick up Joey and carried her out of the room she found her in, when she arrived.

She'd put her hair up and completed the look with a naval officers cap. That way, when she took her hat off, in front of Joey, she could shake her head, allowing her hair to cascade around her shoulders, completing the effect for Joey, who loved it when she watched her hair come down. She had smiled to herself at the anticipation of Joeys reaction, and now she was getting just the reaction she had hoped for.

As Charlie reached the hall, she put Joey down. She turned around and smiled at her, continuing towards the stairs. As she started pulling Joey up the stairs, Joey said "What's going on babe?"

Charlie looked at Joey on the bottom step. She took a step down to meet her, her eyes twinkled wildly with desire, their bright blue colour looking directly into Joeys eyes, and she said huskily. "Joey hon, you look so damn sexy, I want to make love to you right now." Joey looked shocked at Charlies words. "If you don't come upstairs with me now, I'm gonna have to take you, right here, right now, on the stairs. I can't keep my hands off you any longer." She paused, smiled broadly and said. "Your choice, stairs or bedroom?"

"Erm, well, in that case officer." Joey said, stepping up a step. "I suggest the bedroom." Charlie kissed her hard on the lips, and she began dragging a giggling Joey up the stairs again.

She dragged her into her bedroom, and closed the door. She leant Joey against the door, and she took a step backwards. She took her own officers hat off, throwing it on the bed. She shook her hair loose, letting it flow around her shoulders, making Joey gasp. Joey loved Charlies hair down, and flowing over her shoulders.

Charlie moved forward and kissed Joey hard and passionately. Charlies put her hands on Joeys bum cheeks, squeezing them both as she kissed her. Joey put her hands either side of Charlies face, entwining her fingers in Charlies hair.

"God Joey, you look so sexy, I want you so much." She whispered.

Joey moved her hands to the front of Charlies uniform, but she couldn't undo the buttons. She moaned against Charlies mouth, as she tried to undo them. "Charlie, these buttons are worse than your cop uniform buttons. I can't get them undone." She said frustratedly. Charlie smiled.

Charlie moved her hands off Joeys bum, and took hold of both of Joeys wrists. She slowly raised them above her head, then, holding both Joeys wrists in place with her left hand, she moved her right hand to Joeys breasts. She gently squeezed and massaged both of them through Joeys blouse, loving the feel of the erect nipples through the fabric.

Charlie moved her head closer to Joeys, moved her lips closer to her lips, so they could feel each others breath against them. Joey leaned forward to kiss Charlie. Charlie pulled back, teasing Joey.

"Babe." Whispered Joey huskily.

Charlie leant forward and this time continued her hard passionate kissing, her tongue now seeking entry into Joeys mouth. It was welcomed immediately by Joey, as she opened her mouth, eager to taste, feel and play with her lovers tongue in her own mouth.

"I'm sorry hon, I can't wait any longer. I need to…I need to… touch you." Charlie groaned out. Looking directly into Joeys eyes as she said it. She moved her right hand from Joeys breasts to between her legs. She lifted her blouse up, and slipped her hand into Joeys lacy knickers. She touched her swollen clit, gently applying pressure. They both gasped at the touch. Joey in ecstasy, Charlie with desire. "God Jo." She moaned against Joeys neck.

Charlie kissed Joey once more, hard and long, then she stopped, so she could look into Joeys eyes as she moved her fingers down Joeys wet slit, and she slipped her fingers straight into Joeys warm soft centre, unable to wait to take things slowly. Charlies eyes were wild, she wanted Joey, she needed to touch and pleasure Joey, she wanted her juices on her fingers, she wanted her fingers inside her, wanting to feel her warmth and her wetness.

Joey gasped as Charlie entered her, the look of love and desire in Charlies eyes was driving Joey mad too. She'd never seen Charlie so masterful and desperate for her. She smiled to herself, this outfit was definitely a great idea!!

Charlie kept holding Joeys hands above her head, as she starting driving her fingers into Joey. She resumed their hard kissing, their lips swelling with the slightly rough desperate contact between the two of them, and the desire that was running through them. They were both panting, and had to pause for breath more often from their kissing.

Charlie upped the speed and depth of her penetration, wanting to bring Joey to a hard climax, but also wanting to touch and bury her fingers into her lover. She used her thumb to stroke Joeys clit, Joeys juices flowing, aiding her in her task.

"Babe..I'm..I'm…cuming.." Joey gasped against Charlie mouth. Her legs weakened, and she slipped slightly down the door. Charlie released her hands, and wrapped her left arm around Joeys waist, in an effort to keep her standing upright.

Joeys hands tried to undo Charlies uniform again, but still to no avail. She sighed in frustration. She put one hand on Charlies bum, and the other on her breasts instead, squeezing her through the uniform.

Joey juddered against Charlie. "BABE….BABE……AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…." she screamed. As Charlie felt Joey begin to spasm under her, she rubbed her clit slower but purposefully. "AAARRRGGGHHH….AARRRGGGGHHHH….AARRGGHH." She stared intently into Joeys eyes, wanting to see her emotion as she came. Her own eyes were bright and wide with desire, as she watched Joeys face contort with the pleasure she was giving her.

"I love you Jo." She muttered, as Joey continued to tremble against her.

Joey now clung to Charlie, moaning and groaning in ecstasy, as her orgasm passed through her. They leant against each other, breathing deeply, holding each other tightly, Joey now resting her head in Charlies neck, nibbling her gently.

Eventually Joey recovered her breath enough to mutter. "OMG babe. Whatever came over you? You're insatiable."

"What do you expect when I see you dressed like this." She replied softly. "God Jo, this is such a sexy outfit. I hope you're going to keep it." She grinned wildly at Joey.

"I think I'll definitely wear it again babe." She giggled. "So, it was well worth keeping these outfits a surprise then?"

"God yeah!!" Charlie exclaimed. "Great idea hon. The trouble is, if we have another fancy dress party, I'd want us to wear the same costumes again. I don't think we could top these." She laughed. "I love you so much Jo. You drive me so mad with desire. You naughty little pirate you. I can see that as an officer in the Navy, I need to keep my eye on you, and keep you in hand." She said enthusiastically, her eyes still wild with desire and lust.

Joey laughed. "I'll be only too willing to oblige, erm, officer." She giggled. "I love you too babe. You're so incredible."

"I think we ought to go back to the party now. It is after all your party, and I was only downstairs for 10 minutes before I dragged you up here." Charlie said, adding. "We can carry on with what we've started up here a bit later on can't we. What do you say?"

"OK babe. But if I can't get those bloody buttons undone later, I swear I'll cut you out the bloody uniform." Joey said seriously.

Charlie laughed. "We'll get them undone next time, don't you worry about that."

Charlie then slowly removed her fingers from Joey, and they released each other from their embrace. Charlie looked at Joey, then moved her fingers up to her mouth, and put them in, tasting her lovers juices, she slowly sucked her fingers, one at a time, as Joey watched on, licking her lips. "God Joey. You taste so damn good hon." Charlie whispered huskily.

When she took her fingers out of her mouth, she leant forward and kissed Joey. Joey tasted herself on Charlies lips, and they both groaned with the passion that started in them both again.


	182. Chapter 182

_Guys_

_Sorry guys, for those 'early birds', I forgot to take the 'Chapter 182' bit out of the middle of the last chapter. I was making it extra long for you all you see, and adding 2 together, as a special bank holiday prezzie!!!_

_I reposted it correctly, special thanks to paulinemcc & S&L!!!_

_And I've had a word with my ''editor', and given 'em a good kicking!!! So let's hope it won't happen again._

_Anyhow, let's get on with the party…finally…sorry for the updating delays again…work's been manic!!!_

_AJ :-)_

_P.S. If you haven't seen it already, please take a bit of time to R&R my 2 chapter 1-off FF, called "It's good to talk." Thanks!!!_

Chapter 182

"God Jo, as much as I want you again, we really ought to get back downstairs." Charlie said as she nibbled Joeys neck. "It's your party." She moaned.

"I know babe." Gasped Joey. "But I want you too." The passion in her was igniting again.

"Come on, we should go down, let's go, we can pop upstairs again later, when everyone's a bit more tipsy, and they won't notice us missing for 10 minutes again." Charlie giggled.

"You're on." Giggled Joey back. They released each other, and went downstairs, hand in hand, careful that no one saw them sneak down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and got a drink each. Joey suggested they try the 'blue punch'. Charlie had a sip, and thought it was lovely, strong but lovely. They had a glass full each. They spoke to a few people in the kitchen, while they helped themselves to some nibbles.

The Thai chicken dips had gone down a treat. They were delicious. Charlie tried the veggie satay sticks, and the prawn kebabs as well.

"Crickey babe. That's some mixture you've got there." Joey laughed, as she helped herself to some egg mayo and cheese and tomato rolls as well as the chicken dips.

"They're delicious hon. Compliment to the chefs." Charlie laughed.

"There's more in the fridge you know. I'll get it all out in a sec." Joey smiled.

Joey introduced Charlie to a couple of male surfers and their girlfriends. They'd come as 'surfers'. Not very original, but they looked good, and at least they were wearing a costume.

Mark, her 'trick' surfing friend from school was there too, along with his wife. They'd come as clowns.

Their Judo instructor friend Dave was there with his wife too. They'd come as Samurai warriors. They looked terrific.

They all thanked Joey for inviting them to her party, and that they were really enjoying themselves.

Joey reminded them to help themselves to the plentiful food and drinks that were on offer. Then she took out more food from the fridge, and added it onto the table. The mini sausage rolls and rolls were almost all gone as well. Charlie helped Joey pile the plates up with the second batch that Joey and Anna had prepared. They loaded all the bowls around the place with crisps and nuts again too.

"You see, it's a good job I bought all that food after all." Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Ok, Ok. You're right, as usual." Laughed Charlie. "Hungry partygoers eh. All that drinking and dancing. Need something to keep you going don't you."

"Yep." Smiled Joey. "Good job we made third and fourth batches too." Laughed Joey.

"It sure is." She paused. "Right. Let's get dancing again." She said as she checked the food laid out was all OK.

They headed to the dining room, for a dance. One of Joeys favourite tracks came on, Pinks "Get the party started."

She smiled at Charlie as they danced around with everyone else. They held hands as they danced, pulling each other close sometimes, and then dancing at arms length.

"I gotta feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas then came on. Joey quickly grabbed Charlie, and they danced around, jumped up and down, and sung the song all the way through. They sang "tonight's gonna be a good night", very loudly, along with all the others dancing in the room. Everyone holding their arms in the air.

They danced to 2 more tracks, Lady GaGa's "Just dance", and then Kylies "Can't get you out of my head", before they went for another drink, and something to eat. Joey pulled Charlie out by the hand. They giggled as they went.

"Hon, your tracks are great again. You're a natural!!" Charlie was impressed with Joeys choice and mix of tracks.

Zoe was in the kitchen, dressed as a professor, come headmaster, complete with cape, mortar board, and cane.

They had a chat with her, while they were having some more drinks, and helping themselves to some more food. She thanked them for inviting her, and apologised to Charlie for her assumptions about her. She said she would also apologise to Georgie and Anna when she saw them, when and if she had an opportunity tonight.

Charlie thanked her. She still wasn't sure about Zoe, but Joey seemed to think she was OK, and she had apologised to both of them, so she reserved judgement.

Joey looked at Charlie, and winked, as Carla came into the kitchen, put some food on a plate, and walked into the garden. Charlie smiled. She knew what Joey was up too.

"Erm Zoe, let me introduce you to someone." Joey said, as she handed Charlie her wine glass. "Won't be a sec babe." She kissed Charlie on the cheek, and whispered. "I love you beautiful." into her ear. She pulled her head back and smiled her cutest smile at Charlie. Then she turned her attention to Zoe. "Come with me Zoe." She took her out to the garden.

Charlie was meanwhile grinning like a loved-up schoolgirl. She was always thrilled with the way Joey treated her, and spoke to her, especially in private. Joeys tender little words of love, and sexy little whispers always made her get butterflies in her tummy, and a silly grin over her face. And Joeys cute smile, always made her heart swoon too. Joey was just so wonderful. She sighed deeply, and happily, and waited for Joey to return.

Carla was sitting on the terrace, enjoying a large glass of wine and a plateful of food. "Hi Carla. Thanks for coming."

"Oh hi Joey. Happy birthday by the way, and thanks for the invite." She smiled.

"You're very welcome." Joey smiled. "I'd just like to introduce you to someone. Zoe, this is Carla, Carla this is Zoe."

Zoe blushed. "Oh, erm hi Carla." She extended a hand and shook Carla by the hand.

Carla smiled up at Zoe, and not so subtly checked her out. "Hi Zoe." Zoe blushed further.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." Joey said. "Enjoy the party." Then she not so subtly left them to it.

As she went into the kitchen, Charlie said. "Well?"

"Crickey babe. Give it time." Chuckled Joey. "I've only just introduced them."

Charlie handed Joey her wine glass back. Then kissed her on the lips. They stood, holding hands, fingers loosely entwined, and talking to more guests, before they then wandered round the house, making sure everything was being stocked up. They kept the bottles topped up in the buckets, and checked all the bowls of nibbles were topped up too.

They'd put big rubbish bins in the kitchen, for glass, and cans and other rubbish. They hoped it would save them a bit of time tomorrow, tidying up. So they tied the full ones up, and put out fresh bags.

Anna was also keeping an eye on things too for them, and had already put out more plates and cutlery and glasses.

Meanwhile, Zoe stood on the terrace, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Erm, nice outfit Carla." She smiled. Being grateful that she'd finally thought of something sensible to say. Carla was wearing an Air Stewardesses uniform, complete with very short skirt, stockings and 3 inch heals. Zoe thought she looked amazing.

"Interesting choice of outfit yourself Zoe." Smiled Carla.

"Well, I'm a teacher, so not a very inspired choice really." She smiled. Looking down at herself. Carla thought she had a nice friendly smile, and was quite fit and looked kind of sexy, in a school marm kinda way.

"Are you on your own?" asked Carla.

"Erm yeah. Yeah I am."

"Well, go grab some food and a drink, and come back out here, if you'd like to join me." Carla smiled.

"Oh, right, OK, thanks." As she walked back to the kitchen, Zoe was cursing herself for not being able to string a proper sentence together. She thought Carla was hot, but even if nothing came of it, at least she might have some company for the party, and who knows, she may make a new friend in Summer Bay, if nothing else.

Carla watched her walk back, she smiled to herself, Joeys party just started looking up.

Joey and Charlie spoke to Anna, and asked her where Georgie was. Neither of them had seen her tonight so far.

"She's around somewhere." Laughed Anna. "Wait until you see her outfit, then you'll know why you've not spotted her yet."

"Come on Anna. What's she wearing?" asked Charlie eagerly.

"Far be it from me to spoil your fun Charlie. Go look for her yourself." Anna laughed. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise." She wandered off to get herself some more food and drink.

"Hon. Is your digital camera upstairs?"

"Yeah it is." Joey looked at Charlie. "You're not gonna get photos of Sherlock are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm gonna get photos of everyone here hon." She smiled. "Starting with you, my sexy pirate you."

"I'll come up with you, and show you where it is then. Then I can get a photo of you too, and you can put your hat back on." She smiled broadly, and winked at Charlie.

Charlies cheeks flushed, with desire. "Yes, good idea hon, you can show me where your camera is. Come on." She giggled, as she dragged Joey towards the stairs.

As soon as they entered their room, Joey shut the door, and they both giggled, as they grabbed each other in a tight embrace, and kissed each other hard. "God Joey, you look so sexy."

"So do you Officer." Joey giggled. "Now, I think we ought to take a photo each, before we get really messed up, don't you?"

"Quickly then." Charlie said, as they released each other, and she put her hair up, and her officers hat on.

Joey grabbed her camera, and took some photos of Charlie, in different poses. Then Charlie took photos of Joey. Charlie then put the camera on the bedside table. "Right that's enough photos." She walked slowly over to Joey. She stood in front of her, smiling at her, and once again took off her hat, and shook her hair out. Joeys eyes grew wide, and brighter, and she used both her hands to fluff out Charlies hair.

"Babe, you're so beautiful." She said softly.

Charlie smiled, and whispered. "And so are you honey." She picked Joey up again, making her giggle, as she wrapped her arm over Charlies shoulder. Charlie walked over to the bed, and carefully lay Joey down. She started undoing her buttons on her sailors uniform. She was having trouble. "Tricky little blighters aren't they." She giggled.

Joey nodded back in agreement, remembering her earlier attempts to undo them.

She carried on, as Joey now lay back on her elbows, smiling, watching Charlie struggle to undo her uniform. At last, Charlie started making some slow progress. Joey licked her lips as Charlie began undoing the buttons. She finally got them undone. "At last." Charlie said. She looked up and smiled at Joey. She walked towards the bed, where Joeys legs hung over the side. "You need to take this uniform off for me." Charlie smiled. She took a step backwards, allowing Joey to stand up straight.

Joey put her hands on either side of the front of Charlies uniform. She kissed Charlie on the lips, then slowly pulled the jacket apart, revealing Charlies brand new off-white bra, that matched her uniform. Joey pushed the jacket off Charlies shoulders, and let it drop to the floor.

"I was planning ahead." Smiled Charlie, as she looked down at herself. "Front fastening." She giggled.

Joey joined in the giggling. "Great idea babe." Joey moved her hands to the trouser band, and began to undo the button and zip. She let the trousers slip to the floor, and Charlie stepped out of them, revealing matching off-white skimpy panties. Joey ran her fingers slowly across Charlies stomach, as Charlie moaned in pleasure, up the middle of her chest, and she undid the catch on Charlies bra. She smiled at Charlie. "Very well planned babe." She said. She pulled the bra away from Charlies breasts, revealing them and her beautifully pert nipples, in all their glory, for her great delight. She gently cupped one breast in each hand, leant forward and kissed Charlie, as she rubbed Charlies nipples with her thumbs.

Charlie moaned softly, and she looked into Joeys eyes. "Hon, I don't want to spoil the mood, but we need to make this a quickie, because we don't want to be missed for too long." Charlie said, their faces inches apart.

Joey groaned. "I don't want to rush this though babe." as she pouted.

"Neither do I sexy, but we've got 10 mins tops. It's your party, and they'll all wonder where you are!!"

"Oh babe!! No!!"

"Look hon. We've got a few more 10 mins we can get in tonight, for our own private party, and then we've got tomorrow, and it's your actual birthday on Sunday." Charlie reasoned, smiling seductively at Joey, and raising her eyebrow, to emphasise the point.

"Will you wear your uniform on my birthday then?" she asked Charlie hopefully.

"Which one?"

Joeys eyes twinkled. "Well this sailors one." She smiled. "But I forgot that you can wear your other one…..anytime." she giggled.

"That's right hon. Whenever you want." She leant in and forged her lips together with Joeys. They both groaned into the kiss, and their hands began to wander over each others bodies.

Then Joey sat back on the bed, and took Charlies right hand in her left, and Charlies left in her right, and as she lay down on the bed, she pulled Charlie gently down on top of her.

After a couple of minutes kissing and caressing, Joey rolled Charlie over, laying against her now, her right leg over Charlies right leg, clamping it between her two legs. She moved her right hand from Charlies breast, to Charlies small sexy panties, and pushed it inside them.

Charlie gasped against Joeys lips, as Joey touched her clit, briefly, before moving her fingers down her slit.

"God, I really don't want to rush this for you babe." Joey said softly, as she kissed Charlies neck.

Charlie smiled at Joeys sweetness. "It's OK hon. A quickie is better than nothing, yeah?"

Joey giggled. "Yeah. A quickie is better than nothing." She began to move her fingers in and out of Charlie, who was already wet and hot, waiting for Joey. She used her thumb to circle and rub on Charlies clit, applying more pressure and moving quicker than normal. Joey shuffled about slightly, so she could flick her tongue on Charlies nipples, while she continued to pump her fingers in her lover. Charlie was writing and squirming under Joey now, and her moaning and cute squeaks were exciting Joey, and making her exert more effort into her lovemaking.

"Hon. God. Hon." Moaned Charlie, as she felt the heat within her, go up to boiling. " Joey moved slightly again, now she nipped and kissed Charlies neck. Charlie bucked against Joey as her muscles reacted to Joeys fingers. "JOOOOO." She shrieked. "God." She gasped. Then, as her body convulsed further, she gripped the sheets, and shrieked Joeys name again. "AAAHHH, JJJJOOOOOOEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY."

Joey bit her neck gently, knowing how that turned Charlie on too. She slowly stilled her fingers within Charlie, although kept her thumb gently rubbing Charlies swollen clit.

Charlies breathing was heavy as she came to rest. Joey looked up and saw a massive grin on Charlies face. She leant over and kissed her. "OK babe?" she asked.

"Oh, very OK. Very, very OK." Charlie giggled.

"Not too bad for a quickie then?" Joey giggled.

"No. Not at all bad for a quickie." Smiled Charlie.

Joey removed her fingers, wiping them gently over Charlies breasts and nipples, before leaning over and gently using her tongue to lick all around Charlies erect nipples, before taking them, one at a time in her mouth, and gently sucking on them. Charlie arched her back again, at the sensations passing through her. Once again muttering. "God Joey."

Joey stopped her suckling, and looked up at Charlie. "Come on then beautiful. Let's get back to the party. I want to dance with you."

"You need to mingle with your guests, my saucy sexy pirate." Charlie giggled.

"Yeah, that too." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie on the lips. "We'd better have a quick face and hand wash babe. Don't wanna go round kissing everyone with your scent all over me do I." She giggled. "They may get tempted to chase after you too then."

Charlie blushed. "God. I never thought of that."

"Don't worry babe. I love it." Giggled Joey. "Come on. Let's get dressed and pop to the bathroom."

They dressed, washed, and took the camera downstairs, eagerly looking out for Georgie.

They went to get some more food, and a large glass of punch each. It didn't seem like anyone had missed them. Joey winked at Charlie, as they began to chat to some of the partygoers, and thank them for coming.

They went for another dance, and then Joey spotted Georgie. She quickly dragged Charlie over by the hand, to where Georgie was standing.

"Hello Zorro!!" said Charlie. "Bit different from the Sheriffs get-up isn't it?"

Georgie was wearing a slim black mask over eyes, and had a big hat on, a black cape, a sword, and some black trousers and high-heeled boots.

"You look great Sherlock!!" said Joey, very impressed with her costume. "Come on. Let's take a photo of you."

"No way Jo." Said Georgie.

Anna strolled over. "Come on sweetie. Let's get someone to take one of all 4 of us." She suggested. She grabbed Jack, and asked him to take a photo of them on Joeys camera. He duly obliged, and the 4 friends lined up for a great picture of themselves in their costumes.

"Thanks Jack." Said Charlie.

They went for another large glass of punch, then hit the dance floor again. This time they sang and danced to the Pussycat dolls 'Don't cha', and then Flo Rida's 'Low', before everyone sang, very loudly, to The KOL 'Sex on fire', ad then 'That's not my name' by the Ting Tings. Everyone was having a great time. Charlie and Joey danced, or jumped up and down together. Holding hands when they could, or rubbing against each others bodies. They danced to a few more tracks, before taking another breather.

They went to the kitchen, and bumped into Tracey and Tina. They'd manage to take time out, and had booked the Sands Hotel for the night, and brought Joey 20 copies of the Big Blue mag, with Joeys compo winning photos in. Anna had put the box upstairs in Joeys room for her.

"Thanks a lot guys, and thanks for coming." Joey smiled.

Tina had come as Lara Croft, complete with black wig and 2 guns on her belt, and Tracey had come as Ripley in the Alien films, complete with curly dark wig, weapons belt and massive grenade launcher.

"I think you'll have to put that down to dance Tracey." Laughed Charlie.

"That's what I told her. But she insisted on bringing it." Laughed Tina.

Charlie took a photo of the 2 of them together. "We'll let you carry on helping yourselves to food and drink now. And thanks for coming, Joey really appreciates it." Smiled Charlie.

"Not a problem." Tina said. "We're glad we could make it." She smiled.

"When are you going back tomorrow? If you're not going back until later, perhaps we could meet for lunch somewhere?" suggested Charlie.

"We weren't planning on getting up too early, Joeys party marathons usually go on until the early hours. So lunch would be good yeah."

"How about we meet you at your hotel at say 1pm, and go to lunch, with Anna and Georgie. What do you say?" said Charlie.

"That sounds fine to me. Hang on a sec Charlie." Tina called over to Tracey, who was talking to Joey by the food table. "Wifey. How's about lunch tomorrow, with Charlie, Joey, Georgie and Anna?"

"Umm, great idea. I'm up for it wifey." Replied Tracey smiling.

"Oh, good idea." Said Joey. "There's a great seafood restaurant in Yabbie Creek, and they're open for lunches. We can go there."

"Sorted then." Smiled Charlie. "1pm at the Sands then. Just in case we don't bump into you again tonight."

"Great." Smiled Tina.

They said bye to each other, and Joey and Charlie hit the dance floor again. They saw Anna and Georgie dancing too, and told them about the arrangements for lunch tomorrow. They were very happy, ad looked forward to catching up with Tracey and Tina. Joey said they could tidy up their house when they got back after lunch, if they didn't manage to get to it in the morning. Anna and Georgie thought that was absolutely fine.

Joey started doing a few moves to Christina Aguileras 'Dirty', making quite an impression on Charlie.

When it had finished, Charlie dragged Joey out to the kitchen. "Phew, I need a bit of fresh air hon. You've got me all hot under the collar." She sighed. "Let's take a quick break."

"Oh goody." Grinned Joey.

"No, not upstairs." Charlie laughed. "Let's get some food and drinks & take them to the seat at the bottom of the garden. Well, assuming no one else is there of course." She smiled.

"Good thinking officer." Giggled Joey. They put a few items on their plates, then took 2 large glasses, and a bottle of white wine down to the seat. Luckily no one else was down there, although a few people were walking around the garden, or sitting on the terrace. The fire lights had set the garden off beautifully again.

They sat down and ate. Then Charlie sat in the right hand corner of the seat, at a slight angle, and Joey sat with her back against her, leaning back into her left side, Charlies left arm was round Joeys waist, pulling her in tight. They drank their wine, and chatted and laughed together.

Charlie said softly. "Are you enjoying yourself hon?"

"Yes babe. I am." She giggled. "Thanks for persuading me to have a party in the end."

"No problem hon." She smiled.

"Are you having a good time too?"

"I most certainly am hon. It's been great so far." She giggled. "Really great. And everyone's made an effort with their costumes. They all look really good."

"Yeah. Wait until we look at all the photos again. We'll have a right laugh."

"We will." Agreed Charlie. "More wine?"

"Please." Said Joey, holding her wine glass up. Charlie topped it up. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Giggled Charlie.

"You're trying to get me tipsy aren't you? So you can have your wicked way with me."

"Damn. You got me sussed out again." Huffed Charlie, trying to sound annoyed. Joey chuckled, and nestled further back into Charlie. Charlie kissed her on the back of her head. "I love you Joey. Very much." She said softly.

"I love you too babe. Very much." Joey replied.

They drank their wine in comfortable silence. Then they walked slowly back to the house, to rejoin the rest of the dancing partygoers.

Joey stood behind Charlie, her right hand flat on her stomach, under her uniform top, pulling her close as they danced. Joeys groin was pressing against Charlies bum. They moved together as one. It was very sensual. Charlie loved feeling Joeys hand on her bare flesh, and Joey loved being able to dance so close and intimately with her girlfriend.

Charlie had her hands in the air as they danced, and Joey held her left arm in the air to, as they danced to the Black Eyed Peas 'Rock that body' and 'Party all the time', Katy Perrys 'I kissed a girl', several Lady GaGa's tracks, Alexandra Burkes 'Bad boys', 50 Cents 'In da club' and Dizzie Rascals 'Bonkers'.

They sang and danced, jumped up and down and swayed to the beats that were thumping out the speakers. Joey had certainly selected a great mix of some great tracks.

Charlie turned around, and they danced face to face, with one leg between each others two legs. They had their right hands on each others hips now, and their left arms in the air.

Charlie then moved her hand behind Joey, resting it on her bum, pulling her closer into her. They looked deeply into each others eyes, as they sang along to all the tracks. They kissed too, loving the comfortable relaxed and sensual nature of the party.

Several couples were dancing together too, Jack and Martha, Rachel and Tony, the surfing guys and their other halves, and Tina and Tracey. They were all having a fantastic time together.

Charlie noticed that Carla and Zoe were dancing. Not together, not touching, but they were dancing close to each other. She nodded towards them, so Joey could see too. Joey nodded and smiled at Charlie, when she saw what she was getting at.

They stopped dancing, to get a drink, as they were a bit hot from the dancing, and dry from all the singing. They had a glass of water each, then as there was no blue punch left, they had a bottle of beer each. They ate a few more nibbles, and then put their bottles on the counter, and Charlie leant back against it, as Joey stood between her legs, and wrapped their arms around each other, and they kissed once tenderly and slowly. They broke off, smiled at each other, and then kissed again. This time, it was slow, but deep and passionate. Their tongues met, and stroked each other, and they ran them along each other lips.

Joey put her hands under Charlies top, and ran them slowly over Charlies warm soft skin. Charlie had both her hands on Joeys bum cheeks, gently squeezing them, and pulling Joey in closer, pulling their groins together.

They broke for breath, and rested their foreheads against each other, while smiling at each other.

Charlie put her left hand round the back of Joeys head. "Hello sexy." Giggled Charlie.

"Hello sailor." Giggled back Joey.

They laughed together, and then resumed their slow deep kissing. They moaned softly against each others lips as their passion grew. "Shall we pop upstairs hon?" ventured Charlie.

"Yeah." Joey simply replied. She kissed Charlie once more, quickly on the lips, took her hands back from under Charlies top, and stepped backwards, taking Charlies right hand in her left, and they walked towards the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs, they met Anna and Georgie coming down the stairs, hand in hand, both looking slightly flushed. They all four looked at each other, and broke into a fit of the giggles.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Said Georgie cheekily, as they passed on the stairs.

"We'll try not too." Laughed Charlie, as they continued towards Joeys room.


	183. Chapter 183

_Guys_

_Sorry for the delay!!! Busy at work again I'm afraid!!_

_Only a short one today as well…I'll hopefully be able to post a few more chapters over the weekend._

_Anyhow, let's get back to some more party action……._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 183

They went into Joeys room, and shut the door. They giggled, as they started scrabbling at each others clothes. Joey had trouble with Charlies buttons again, so Charlie had to try and undo them She had trouble again though too. When they finally got them undone, Joey quickly disguarded the uniform top, and then Charlies bra. Charlie then took off Joeys belt, and undid her blouse, taking that off, before taking Joeys bra off. They lay on the bed, and they caressed each others breasts gently, as they kissed passionately. Joey pushed her left leg between Charlie, and Charlie curled her right leg over Joeys hip, pulling them closer together.

Joey ran her left hand from Charlies breasts, down her body, over her right hip, squeezed her bum gently, then ran her hand along her thigh and her upper leg.

She put a hand down Charlies panties, and began moving her fingers in and out straight away.

Charlie pushed Joey onto her back, she kept her leg over Joeys groin, so Joey could still pleasure her, and Joey now spread her legs, so Charlie could put her hand in her knickers. She began to push in and out of Joey slowly.

They were both wet and ready for each other. They moaned and groaned against each others lips, smiling into their kissing.

Joey muttered. "God Charlie." Before resuming her kissing.

Charlie began whimpering against Joeys lips, and they had to stop kissing. Instead they looked at each other, smiling. Joey was biting her bottom lip, as she concentrated on her actions, wanting to ensure Charlie was getting her utmost attention.

Charlie began thrusting her hips against Joeys hand. "God Jo. I'm almost there." Joey smiled at her, and quickly kissed her on the lips. Joey began slowly but firmly rubbing Charlies clit with her thumb, and pulling out her fingers using more pressure. Charlie arched her back, her tummy hitting Joeys. They both smiled at each other, at the intimate contact they felt through their lovemaking.

Joey leant upward and nuzzled her head in Charlies neck, nibbling up and down, before whispering in her ear, "Can you feel me Charlie? Can you feel me stroking you?"

"Ahh, God, yes Jo. Yes I can." She whimpered. "I'm…I'm…God.."

Joey upped her pressure and speed. "Cum for me baby." Joey said so softly, Charlie hardly heard her. Her body and mind reacted immediately to Joeys fingers and words, and she once again arched her back, this time she trembled against Joey, as the heat rose from her centre and moved throughout her body. Her muscles spasmed and she squeezed Joeys fingers within her.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH. JJJJOOOOOEEEYYY. AAAARRRGGGHH." She screamed.

Joey smiled against Charlies neck, as she felt her fingers caught by Charlie, and as Charlies body twitched against hers, delighted at how much pleasure she could bring her girlfriend. She kept rubbing and then circling her swollen clit, as Charlie continued to puff and pant against her neck. "You feel amazing when you cum baby." Joey whispered. If Charlie hadn't already been flushed from her orgasm, she would have blushed profusely at Joeys words. She was always in awe of Joeys lovemaking, and her words of love that she said to her when they were alone. Her heart beat faster with her deep love for Joey.

"Aww, honey." She whispered breathlessly. "That's....so…beautiful." she said smiling shyly once again. Joey smiled back at her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

As Charlie began recovering, she gently lay down next to Joey. She slowly resumed her attention back towards Joey. She increased the depth of her fingers, but slowed down the tempo, she rubbed Joey clit and looked lovingly into her eyes as she brought Joey to her pinnacle. "I love you Joey." She smiled shyly. "So very much."

Charlie didn't know why she went red or shy when they spoke words of love to each other, and when they made love. She loved Joey, deeply, and they'd made love many times now, so it was strange how Joey could always make her feel shy. Perhaps it was because she loved her so much. She'd never felt like this with anyone else before, she'd not even come close to feeling like this with anyone before. She always felt so amazing when Joey touched her and made love to her. It felt so new every time, it felt almost like the first time every time. Their lovemaking was always so wonderful, so perfect. She was more than comfortable when they were alone, she loved being alone with Joey. Joey was just so wonderful towards her in public, but even more wonderful towards her when they were alone. She was so beautiful and so sensual.

Joey smiled back. "I love you too baby." She paused, gave a little grunt, gulped and groaned. "Can you feel me cuming baby?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yes honey, I can feel you." She gasped. Her beautiful blue eyes bulged as she watched Joeys face contort with pleasure. The pleasure she was giving her, that she wanted to bring to her lover. Joeys eyes filled with even more love for her, as Joeys body jerked against her own, and her fingers felt Joeys orgasm convulse around them.

"AARRGGHH. CCHHHAARRLLIEEE." Joey shrieked. Charlie loved it when Joey called her name when she came. It was such a turn on for her, and showed her how much Joey truly loved her, if she really needed anymore proof.

Joeys body eventually came to rest, and Charlie gently lay down on top of her, resting her full body weight against her. They smiled and giggled, as they kissed softly on the lips. "God, you're so amazing Charlie." Said Joey softly. "My little Miss Pink Cheeks." Joey smiled. She thought it was really adorable how Charlie always blushed when they were alone, and she whispered her little words of love to her. Joey was an open and honest lover, and wanted Charlie to know exactly how she felt, and what she was feeling, when they were together.

Charlie was beginning to open up verbally to Joey as well. She was very vocal when she came, and she'd told Joey she'd never been vocal before, and Joey loved that she was with her. She loved hearing Charlie call out her name as she came.

Charlie was also beginning to say and utter her own words of love to Joey, when they were in the throws of passion, and it really turned Joey on, and made her feel so very special. She was Charlies first proper relationship with a woman, so Joey was always mindful of that, and didn't do or say anything that would upset or put Charlie off her.

"So are you, my naughty little pirate." Charlie replied. She removed her fingers, to a soft moan from Joey, wiped her hand on her breast, and then licked off her juices, and toyed with her erect nipple.

Joey smiled, and did the same. They got up after a couple of minutes. "We'd better have a quick wash again." Joey giggled at Charlie, as they both got dressed again.

"Umm. I guess we had." Charlie replied. "Still, we can get all messy again when the partys finished can't we." She giggled.

"Hell yeah." Said Joey.

They had a quick wash again, and then went downstairs again, hand in hand, making sure no one saw them.

They had another blue punch. Anna had made another couple of batches, much to their delight. They had a large glassful each, and helped themselves to a few nibbles at the same time. They had a quick chat with a few guests, and noticed that Carla was now speaking to, and drinking with Zoe on the terrace again.

"You know hon, you've been so lovely to me tonight." Charlie said as they leant into each other on a bench on the terrace, while drinking their blue punch.

Joey looked at her, her eyebrows raised, questioning what Charlie meant.

Charlie smiled, and continued. "Well, it's your party, and you've introduced me to all your friends, you've held my hand, and you've been by my side practically all evening. We've danced and had a wonderful time." Charlie wanted to tell Joey how caring and considerate she thought she was being. "Thank you."

Joey smiled. "Of course I'm doing all those things. You're my girl, and I want you to enjoy yourself at my party too." She nudged Charlie. "I'm very proud that you're my girlfriend. I want to tell everyone. I want everyone to know how much I'm in love with such a beautiful and amazing woman." She said.

Charlie giggled too. "Likewise." She said. "Come on. Sup up. I wanna hit the dance floor again. The night is still young."

"Yes mam." Giggled Joey.

They moved to the dining room dance floor again, and danced together again. Joey danced behind Charlie, running her hands up and down Charlies side, while Charlie had her hands in the air. Joey put her right hand on Charlies tummy again, under her uniform top, and kept her palm flat against it.

Charlie felt like she was on fire, having Joey dancing behind her, pulling her in close, rubbing her body against her, running her hands over her, and now having her right hand on her stomach.

Joey pulled her in really close, she used her free left hand to move Charlies hair out of the way, before putting her left hand on Charlies left hip, and she nuzzled her head against Charlies neck. She kissed and nibbled her as they slowly danced together, getting caught up in the music. Charlie moved her left hand to cover Joeys left hand on her hip, and moved her right hand to cover Joeys right on her tummy. She swayed with Joey, as Joey whispered into her ear. "God you're so hot tonight babe" she nibbled her earlobe. "When this party's over, I want to make love to you again."

Charlie smiled, and squeezed her hands over Joeys. She turned her head, smiled, and said to Joey. "I want to make love to you too." She kissed Joey on the cheek, and then turned her head round and began swaying to the music again. Joey smiled and kissed Charlie on the neck.


	184. Chapter 184

_Guys_

_WARNING - If you don't like rock music, put your earplugs in now!!! LOL!!_

_Lil20 – At least you weren't up quite so late with the last review!!! And yes, it's what I meant about not worrying about Zoe!!_

_S&L – Praps they should just go as Romans next time, in just a Toga!!!_

_1818 – Don't worry, they haven't forgotten about their guests. They just 'needed' time-out together!! Lol!!_

_CJ4Eva – Oh don't worry, it's gonna continue!!_

_Jsco81 – I'm sure it will be one to remember!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 184

At the next song, Charlie turned around, so they were facing each other. Charlie locked her left hip against Joeys left hip. They put their left hands on each others right hips, and continued dancing together.

Everyone was quite tipsy now, and the dance floor was pretty packed. Everyone was singing along when they could, dancing with their partners, kissing and hugging at times too.

A smiling tipsy Charlie leant forward, and shouted "I love you hon." In Joeys ear, as she wrapped both arms around Joeys neck.

Joey put her arms around Charlies back, leaving her left arm around her waist, and bringing her right arm up her back, under her uniform, resting her hand flat on Charlies back. "I love you too babe." She shouted into Charlie ear, as she kissed her on her neck, and they pulled each other close.

Electric Six's 'Gay Bar' came on. Everyone started laughing, and dancing and singing to the song.

After several more songs, Joey lead Charlie back to the kitchen for a breather. They had another drink, and chatted to Tina and Georgie, who were taking a rest too, for several minutes.

'Surf Rider' by The Lively One started playing. Joey giggled, and a couple of her surfer friends ran from the garden to the dining room.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie, as Tina and Georgie put down their drinks. And went to walk to the dining room too.

Joey put her drink down too. "Come on babe. It's the start of my 'mental medley'." She giggled, and took Charlie by the hand. She began walking to the dining room dance floor.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"It's my intro song. Come on." Joey smiled. "I'll explain later."

They joined the others on the dance floor. Charlie joined in the dancing as she waited for Joeys selections to start.

The first track to come on was Machine Heads 'Davidian'. Charlie wondered what the hell it was, and starred incredulously at Joey.

Joey shouted at her, "welcome to my mini mosh pit!!!" The surfers and their girlfriends, Joey, Tina and Tracey, and even Georgie and Anna, were jumping about, and pushing each other around. "Come on babe." Shouted Joey, trying to encourage Charlie to join in.

Charlie didn't know what the hell she was doing, but began joining in with everyone else. Then they all shouted out "let freedom ring with the shotgun blast." Making her jump slightly. It was clearly a well know 'song', if she could call it that. Still, it was full of energy, and the others were all jumping around enjoying themselves.

Then White Zombie's 'Super-charger' was next, not that Charlie knew the group again, let alone the song.

The third track was less heavy. The Undertones 'Teenage kicks'. Everyone was dancing around singing, and clapping along to this one. At least Charlie knew it!!

Next was Therapy? with 'Screamager'. The guests were really getting into the music. Charlie was amazed at Anna and Georgie.

Then it was Pantera's 'Becoming', and the others were all doing some serious pushing and shoving and singing.

Then it was Nirvana 'Smells like teen spirit' followed by 'Lithium', everyone was still jumping around and singing. Charlie knew these ones too, so at least she could join in with the singing again.

Metallica's 'One' started. The guys all started playing 'air guitar' and nodding their heads, while standing in a line. Much to Charlies amusement. They all sang all the way through too. Charlie took a few shots of them all. She put the camera away, and began to copy what Joey was doing. They got faster and faster towards the end, and Charlie was struggling to keep up with them all.

Before Charlie could get her breathe back, 'My Apocalypse' had started. Serious pushing and shoving started again. Charlie had to admit, she was enjoying herself, even if she didn't know the songs. She was worn out though.

L7's 'Shitlist' followed, then Faith no more's 'Surprise! You're dead!', then Anthrax's 'Gung-ho'. Which once again had the guys going ballistic. It was too fast for Charlie. She just watched the others.

Then came Groove Coverage's 'Poison' club mix cover version. At least that wasn't heavy. The others were all loving the mix of tracks. Charlie joined in with this one, after getting a gentle tug from Joey.

Then Joeys 'Mental medley' finished with 'Surf's Up' by Jim Steinman. All the guys started singing the song. Charlie was watching them all again. Like many of the other songs, she didn't know it. But it was clearly a regular for Joeys own parties. And was obviously quite apt, like the first one, being about surfing.

She watched, amused and bemused, as they all swayed and sung to it. Joey walked over to her, and hugged her from behind, and began swaying her along with the others, as they kept singing.

They all clapped and cheered Joey at the end of the track.

When it had finished, and the music went back to more party type dance tracks, Joey took Charlies hand and took her out to the kitchen. Joey was smiling. "Guess you think I'm pretty sad now?" she said as they helped themselves to more punch, and a glass of water. They were parched.

"No hon." Charlie smiled back. "I think it's sweet that you've got such a well recognised theme song, if you'd like to put it like that." She giggled. "And I'm impressed with most of your choices."

"Ha. It's kinda traditional. I play the same one to start, and the same one to finish. I just change the songs in the middle each time. Then people know when I'm gonna put out some more heavy type stuff then, and they can come and join in." she said.

"What's the first one then?"

Joey told her what the start and finish songs were. Then said. "I'll have to introduce you to the others at another time. Maybe burn you a few CD's, so you get used to them." She laughed.

"Umm, maybe. Can't see myself playing some of those songs in my car, let alone the cop car." She laughed. "Although some of them were good tunes."

"Don't see why you wouldn't play them. You'll probably be able to connect with some crims, if they hear you playing that kinda music."

Charlie looked at Joey and smiled. "Praps I don't want to connect with the crims."

"Didn't you like the music?"

"Most of it yeah I did. But a couple of tracks were, erm, a bit much for me." She laughed.

Joey nudged her gently, "You'll get used to them." She giggled.

Charlie grinned broadly, at Joeys inference again. "I guess I've got no choice, I'll have to." She replied.

"Yep." Grinned back Joey. "You'll have to."

Anna came out to get a drink. "Charlie, you had some great moves there for your first 'Mental medley'." She said.

"Gee, thanks Anna." She paused. "I think." She smiled.

They had a chat and laugh about the party, and then went back for some more dancing.

People gradually started to leave after 1 am. They all came to say goodbye and thanks to Joey. Charlie and Joey then saw them all to the front door, and thanked them for coming.

By 2 am, there was only about 10 of them left.

As the tracks came to an end, Joey had rounded them off with Frank Sinatra and 'New York New York', followed by 'I did it my way', to which all the last few guests got in a circle, hands over each others shoulders, and sung as loud as they could to the two songs.

When the music had finished, at 3 am, Charlie and Anna made everyone coffees, while they chatted and laughed about the evening, and waited for their taxis to pick them up.

They were all very tipsy by now, and Joey and Charlie kissed and embraced the very last of the guests as they left. They said goodnight to Tina and Tracey, Martha and Jack, and a couple of the surfing guys and their girlfriends.

All the guests thanked them for the party, and wished Joey a very happy birthday for Sunday.

Charlie took all the coffee mugs into the kitchen, and wanted to tidy up a bit when everyone had left.

"No babe." Joey giggled. "It's gone 3am. Come on, let's go to bed, we can tidy up tomorrow morning, or when we get back from lunch with Tracey and Tina."

"Yeah, come on Charlie. Time for bed." Giggled Georgie.

"Yeah, come on sweetie." Said Anna eagerly, as she took Georgie by the hand, and dragged her up the stairs. "Night." She shouted down from landing.

"Oh. OK then. We'll clear up tomorrow." Sighed Charlie. "I mean later on." She giggled.

"Glad you agree, cos I want to take you to bed again. Now." Joey smiled, and her eyes twinkled at Charlie.

Charlies heart flipped in her chest. God, how does Joey always manage to do that to me? Her cute little smile. Her cute little dimples. And tonight, her very very sexy pirates outfit. Charlie rushed towards her, hugged her tight, and kissed her hard on the lips. "What are we waiting for then?" she whispered. She released Joey, and dragged her up the stairs to their room……


	185. Chapter 185

_Guys_

_Glad you all enjoyed the party!!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 185

As they went up the stairs, they heard Georgie and Anna laughing and groaning in their room. They were very loud.

Charlie looked surprisingly at Joey.

"You see." Joey said. "I told you before that they were loud." Then she burst into laughter. "Wait until they really get going."

Charlie giggled too, before dragging Joey into their bedroom. "Let's see if we can out volume them then." She suggested seductively.

"Well I'll do my best for you babe." Replied Joey grinning broadly.

Charlie began undoing her uniform buttons, as Joey took off her jewellery and chains, belt, blouse and boots.

"Babe, could you leave your underwear on please?" Joey asked. "I wanna take it off you."

"Sure hon." She replied smiling, as she stumbled out of her trousers.

They collapsed on the bed together, Charlie in her underwear, Joey in the nude. "God I'm so drunk." Giggled Charlie.

"Me too." Said Joey, as she rolled on top of Charlie. She kissed Charlie on the lips, Charlie responded and wrapped her arms around Joeys back. "Are you too drunk for this babe?" asked Joey sensitively. "Are you OK to do this?"

Charlie smiled adoringly at Joey. "I may be drunk, well a bit tipsy." She giggled. "But I know what I'm doing and saying, and I know what I want." She giggled again. "So yeah, I'm OK to do this." She mimicked what Joey said.

Joey smiled back at her, and kissed her on the lips. "Just checking baby." She said softly." You know I don't want to assume anything, and you know I wouldn't force myself on you or take advantage of you, if you're too drunk to tell me to stop."

"Hon!!" Said Charlie abruptly. "I know you wouldn't. God Jo, you're not like that at all." Charlie was overwhelmed again at Joeys thoughtfulness towards her. "I love you hon, and I trust you 100%, you know I do."

"I know baby. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were OK." She smiled.

"I'm not OK Jo." Replied Charlie.

"I'm sorry baby." Said Joey softly.

"You've nothing to be sorry for hon." Charlie sighed. "I didn't mean I'm not OK. I meant I'm more than OK. Of course I want you, of course I want us to make love. I'm tipsy hon, but I'm not paralytic. I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want." She paused, putting her hand on Joeys face, adding softly. "And I want you." She lifted her head off the bed and tenderly kissed Joey.

"Oh good, I mean great, I mean…" Charlie silenced Joey, by kissing her again. She pulled her down on top of her, and they quickly built up their kissing, until their passion began to spill over.

Joey then leant on her left elbow, as she lifted herself off Charlie slightly, so she could undo her bra. She undid the front fastening, and pushed off Charlies bra, smiling up at Charlie, as she leant down to capture Charlies hard nipple in her mouth. Charlie gasped, and writhed at the sensation. Joey toyed slowly with the nipple, running her tongue around it, then sucking it, and then flicking it, teasing Charlie, before nipping it very delicately. Charlie was moaning and groaning.

Joey began kissing down Charlies body, and licked, kissed and nibbled all over her stomach, before moving downwards. "I want to taste you Charlie." She whispered.

She pulled down Charlies panties, and then pulled Charlie towards the end of the bed, kneeling on the floor. She took the panties off, put Charlies right leg over her left shoulder, and began kissing and nibbling Charlies inner thigh. "OMG, Joey." Muttered Charlie, and she grabbed the sheets in her hands. Joey slowly moved her lips over Charlies groin, before moving them down to capture Charlies clit. She slowly circled Charlie with her tongue, as she kept her mouth around her. Charlie pulled at the sheets, and arched her back slightly, as she moaned "God Joey." Again.

Joey ran her right hand fingers down Charlies slit, and followed with her tongue. Her fingers met Charlies juices, and then her tongue did. Charlie lifted her bum off the bed slightly. "Argh, Jo." She muttered, gripping the sheets tighter. Her left hand gently pinched and pulled Charlies right nipple, and massaged her breast.

"You taste so good baby." Joey muttered. Charlie smiled broadly at Joeys words.

Joey smiled and moved her tongue back up, followed by her fingers. She then kept her tongue licking Charlies clit, while she moved her fingers slowly up and down Charlies slit, before breaking off and asking Charlie "Baby, do you want me?"

Charlie opened her eyes, and lifted her head off the bed, looking down at Joey. "God yes Jo. I want you hon." She practically pleaded. Her eyes were so bright and shining, Joeys heart leapt in her chest. She smiled back at Charlie, and resumed pleasuring her. She ran her fingers down her slit, and slowly pushed into her. Charlie arched her back slightly, and uttered a very sexy long sigh, which turned on Joey too. She slowly began pushing her fingers in and out of Charlie. Loving the feeling of her warm, wet and soft lover. She kept her mouth over Charlies clit, and her tongue flicking and rubbing her clit.

She then swapped her fingers and tongue around, pushing Charlie legs apart slightly more, so she could push her tongue into Charlie. She moved it in and out, before stroking Charlie inside with it. She smiled as Charlie sighed and muttered her name again. She rubbed Charlies slit and clit with her fingers. After a couple of minutes, she swapped around again, now wanting to bring Charlie to her peak.

She began using her fingers purposefully, and she captured Charlies swollen clit in her mouth, loving the feel of her excited lover under her touch. She kept her fingers pumping, as she quickly kissed Charlie up her groin and stomach, before laying next to her and began teasing her nipples again. She rubbed Charlies clit with her thumb now too, and Charlie muttered. "God Joey, I'm almost cuming honey. Kiss me."

Joey smiled and looked up and moved her lips from Charlies nipple and began kissing Charlies lips, as Charlie moved her left hand behind Joeys head to pull her closer. Charlie loved tasting herself on Joey, it was such a turn on for her. They kissed hard and passionately, as Charlies body began to tremble and arch against Joeys, and Charlie began a muffled shriek against Joeys lips.

Joey felt Charlie squeeze her fingers, and her thumb felt Charlies clit blossom further under it, as Charlie shuddered, and she shrieked "JJJOOOOEEEYYYY." as she panted against Joeys lips, then she resumed kissing Joey hard again, gently biting Joeys lower lip, before stopping again, to utter "AAARRGGHHH", as she bucked again against Joey.

"I love feeling you when you cum baby." Joey said against Charlies lips, as they both looked at each other, both sets of eyes wide and bright, and full of love for each other. They smiled at each other, as Charlies body began to relax.

Joey withdrew her fingers, and put her arm under Charlies armpit, as she pulled her up the bed. She lay down next to Charlie, on her side, her right arm over Charlie, resting on her left shoulder, and she kissed Charlie on the cheek, and then began nuzzling and nibbling her neck.

Charlie started giggling again.

"What?" asked Joey smiling. "Am I tickling you?"

"No." Charlie turned her head to look at Joey. "You're just such an amazing lover Joey." She said softly. She smiled, and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips, and put her hand on Joeys face, brushing her thumb gently over Joeys cheek. "I'm so lucky."

"Why thank you officer." Joey replied, kissing and smiling back at Charlie. Once again, Joey was very happy that Charlie was so open with her, and that she'd more than satisfied her lover with her lovemaking again.

"I'm so very lucky." Sighed Charlie again, removing her hand, and resting it on Joeys arm.

"So am I." Agreed Joey, as she kissed Charlie on her cheek. "I love you Charlie. I love making love with you."

"I love you too Jo. And I love making love too." Charlie smiled contentedly.

They lie together for a couple of minutes, allowing Charlie to recover, and then Joey said softly. "Shall we switch the light out now babe? Get some kip?"

"Umm hon. Yeah." Charlie said sleepily.

Joey got out of bed, picked up the quilt, and lay it over Charlie, as Charlie shuffled up the bed slightly. Joey switched the lamp off, and got into bed, cuddling up to Charlie. They lay entwined together, and kissed each other goodnight tenderly, before both of them quickly dropped off.


	186. Chapter 186

_Guys,_

_Glad you all liked the end of the party!!_

_S&L – Nope, don't think they were worried about the washing up, lol!!!_

_Lil20 – 2pm eh?? Better than 2am!! You're getting better!! HAVE YOU STILL GOT YOUR EARPLUGS IN THOUGH?? Lol!! Or are you OK now?? And yeah, Joey is real sweet!!_

_1818 – I reckon CJ won!! Yep, there it is, 100% now!!! BTW – check out this chapter carefully, I got 'it' in!! Lol!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 186

They both woke up at 11am on Saturday morning. Joey was spooning Charlie, their naked warm bodies pressed against each other, as they breathed in and out as one, in time with each other.

"How are you feeling officer?" asked Joey, as she yawned and stretched. "Headache?"

"Erm, I'm OK actually. I think. You?"

"I'm OK too. No thumping headache surprisingly."

"Good."

"Toast and coffee babe?"

"Umm, in a bit. Let's just cuddle a while longer, if you don't mind."

Joey chuckled. "How could I mind that?"

Charlie chuckled back. "You know what I mean."

They got up 5 minutes later, and Charlie made a start on the toast and coffee, while Joey checked if Anna and Georgie were awake. They were, and they came down for a small brekkie too.

They had a good laugh about the party. They all really enjoyed themselves, and the fancy dress idea was a good one. They'd have to look at all the photos sometime, to remind themselves what everyone was wearing, and all the things they got up to in the evening.

They did all the tidying up, then brought in the furniture from the garage. They had their showers, and then got dressed.

Joey wore a smart pair of black suit trousers, a plain light blue cotton short sleeved blouse, and black sandals. She took her wallet with her, as she was going to buy everyones lunch.

Charlie wore a flowing plain dark orange, knee length skirt, and a white thin-strapped sleeveless top and black sandals. She took a small black purse with her.

"Looking very good babe." Said Joey appreciatively, as they waited for Anna and Georgie in the lounge.

"Thank you hon. You too." Charlie smiled, as she took Joeys hand in hers, and kissed her on the cheek.

Anna and Georgie came downstairs, and then Joey drove them to the Sands hotel, to meet Tina and Tracey for lunch.

Tina then followed Joey, in their car, to the restaurant, "The Fishermans Catch." It was 15 miles further down the coast away from Yabbie Creek.

It was a lovely quaint restaurant, set right next to the ocean, in a secluded bay. They took a table over looking the sea. The décor and the theme was fishing, obviously. There were fishing items all over the walls. An old anchor was at the centre of the restaurant, and there were flags, nets, wheels, buoys, photos, stuffed fish, and allsorts of maritime instruments all around the place. It was very atmospheric.

The tables and chairs were wooden, and made from old bits of wood from ships, or had actually been taken from older ships. The floor was wooden, so it was made to look like an old ship.

The waiter brought them the menus to choose from, and took their drinks orders. They all had juice or diet coke to start with, and also ordered a large jug of water for the table. They told him they'd order wine with their main course later. He left them for a couple of minutes.

Amazingly, none of them had a headache or hangover. They were all starving though. All the food they'd eaten during the party must have soaked up the alcohol.

The waiter came back for their orders, and Joey, Charlie and Georgie had a fish soup to start, while Tina, Tracey and Anna had smoked salmon pate and toast.

Georgie and Tracey then ordered Sea bass for their main course, while Anna ordered the Calamari, and Tina, Charlie and Joey had the lobster.

Charlie smiled slightly shyly at Joey after she'd placed her order for the lobster, and Joey smiled back knowingly, and reached over and squeezed her hand on the table. This was only the second time Charlie had had lobster, and she was excited about it again.

They all agreed on white wine, so Joey ordered 2 bottles of white wine, to start with, for those not driving. Tina and herself would have a glass or 2 each, but no more.

Then the 6 or them began to catch up. Georgie and Anna hadn't seen Tracey and Tina for ages, so they all had a lot to talk about.

Joey thanked Tracey for the mags she left. Although she hadn't had time to look at them yet.

"No probs Jo. I know you've been busy." She laughed.

The starters were delivered, the presentation was superb, and when they started tucking in, they tasted superb too.

The waiter cleared away the completely empty bowls and plates, and they continued chatting away, while they waited for the main courses to be delivered.

When the main courses were brought out, they too looked superb. Tina proposed a toast to Joey, wishing her a happy birthday, and a thank you for the party. "Cheers." They all said, clinking their glasses together.

Charlie looked at Joey, and said "Yeah, happy birthday honey." She took Joeys left hand in her right, leant over, and kissed Joey on the lips.

"Thanks babe." Smiled Joey, so very happy that Charlie was so openly affectionate in public in the restaurant.

They all tucked in to their food, the wine waiter filing all their glasses again. Tina and Joey stopped him at half full for their glasses, they didn't want to be over the limit, especially after the drink they'd consumed at the party. Joey ordered another bottle for the others to enjoy though.

Joey and Charlie giggled at each other, as they began to eat their lobsters.

"OMG Joey, this fish is delicious." Said Georgie. "And the steamed veggies are superb."

"It sure is Jo." Agreed Tracey about the sea bass.

"This is lovely too thanks Jo." Said Anna, enjoying her calamari.

They took their time eating their food, enjoying it, and the wine, and their chatting and catching up. When they'd finished, their plates were cleared away.

"Thanks Jo, the lobster was spot on." Said Tina.

"You're more than welcome everyone. I'm pleased you enjoyed it all." Joey smiled. "And don't forget, the best bit's still to come." She giggled.

The waiter came to take their order for dessert, having left then a suitable time to take a breather after the main courses.

They didn't know what to choose. There was too much choice - cheese and biscuits, peach soufflé, red berry shortbread pudding and cream, cherry pie and ice cream, chocolate mud cake and cream, treacle sponge pudding and custard, or lemon cheesecake.

Georgie and Tracey had the chocolate cake, Anna had the cherry pie, and Tina had the lemon cheesecake.

"Hon?" asked Charlie, as the others were giving their order.

"Yes babe, OK." replied a smiling Joey. She knew what Charlie was going to say, and she smiled lovingly at her, to show it was fine.

Charlie smiled back at Joey. "Thanks hon."

The waiter asked Charlie what she would like. She looked at Joey, smiled, and then ordered the red berry shortbread and a treacle sponge, for herself and Joey. Joey smiled at her again.

When the waiter delivered their desserts, he gave Charlie the shortbread and Joey the sponge. Much to the amusement of the others, they ate half each, and then swapped plates.

"What can I say?" laughed Joey. "Charlie's got me wrapped around her little finger." She said, taking Charlies hand in her own, and squeezing it, before lifting it up and kissing the back of her hand.

The others laughed too, and Charlie blushed slightly. "Honey!!" she said, smiling broadly but shyly at Joey.

"Well you have." She confirmed, as she released Charlies hand, so they could resume eating.

"I think I might pop now." Stated Georgie, exhaling deeply.

"Me too." Said Tracey, after the 2 of them had eaten their chocolate cakes.

"Don't do that wifey, I'll miss you." Laughed Tina. "Besides, who'll keep me company on the drive home?"

"Oh, thanks a lot wifey!!" laughed back Tracey. "I'll remember that!!" she stated jokingly.

Their empty dishes were taken away, and Joey ordered coffees all round.

"After dinner mint Sir?" laughed Joey, as she offered one to Georgie.

Anna laughed. "Very funny Jo." Georgie pretended to scowl.

They chatted some more, and had another coffee each, before leaving their table.

When they'd finished, they slowly walked out to the car park, as Joey paid the bill. They all thanked her profusely again outside.

When Joey came out the restaurant, she had a chat, discreetly, with Tracey, about her plans for Charlies birthday surprise, and confirmed she'd speak to Emily, Traceys sister, to tie up all the loose ends. Tracey had come prepared, and handed her Emilys contact details. Joey thanked her once again.

They then all said goodbye to Tina and Tracey, kissing each other on the cheeks, and wishing them a safe journey home, before Joey drove them all back to Georgies.

Charlie and Joey checked to make sure everything was tidy, before thanking Georgie and Anna for allowing them to hold Joeys party there, picking up all their overnight stuff, and leaving to go back to Leahs.

After their very leisurely lunch and unpacking and sorting out their stuff at Leahs, they decided to go for a walk along the beach.

They took their sandals off, and slowly walked barefooted in the sea, holding hands, and chatting and giggling about the wonderful weekend they'd had so far.

"That was a wonderful restaurant hon. The food was so delicious." Charlie said as they meandered along the shoreline.

"Yeah it was wasn't it." She looked at Charlie and smiled. "I've been meaning to take you there, but I haven't had the time."

"Well, you've taken me there now." Charlie replied. "Thanks hon. The food was fantastic, and so was the company."

"Yeah they were both really good weren't they, I really enjoyed myself too." Joey squeezed Charlies hand. "Anyway, it was your great idea for us to take everyone out, so thank you for mentioning it at the party last night."

"I thought that it would be nice to take Tracey and Tina out, as they'd made such an effort to get here for your birthday party." Charlie smiled.

"It was a great thought." Joey agreed. She was really pleased Charlie had suggested it.

"They're really nice people hon."

"Yeah, they are. I've got some good mates." Joey stated.

"Yeah, you have." Agreed Charlie.

They didn't get any looks from people, as they walked hand in hand, and they wouldn't have cared if they did. They were happy, and nothing was going to spoil the mood today.

After an hour they were back at home, their food had gone down, and they collapsed on the sofa. Joey lay lengthways on the sofa, and Charlie lay on her side alongside Joey, her head resting on Joeys right shoulder, and with Joeys right arm around Charlies waist.

They both sighed deeply, from mix of exhaustion and happiness. Charlie lifted her head, propping herself on her left arm that she'd put under her chin on Joeys right shoulder. She kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. Joey smiled into the kiss, as she leant slightly upwards, as they began a small tender make-out session. Joey rubbed her right hand slowly up and down Charlies back. She moved her left hand under Charlies chin, as she gently stroked her face with her thumb.

They kissed slowly, running their tongues over each others lips, before gently pushing then in each others mouths, and stroking each other softly.

They broke off for breath, smiling at each other.

"You know Charlie, you're so very beautiful baby." Joey whispered.

Charlie blushed and blinked slowly, as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"And you're so very cute when you do that. My Little Miss Pink Cheeks." Joey chuckled.

"I can't help it hon." Charlie whispered. "The words you say to me when we're alone, the compliments you give me, they're just…." She sighed, floundering for the right words to express herself. She continued, as Joey watched her intently. "You're just so beautiful, just so amazing towards me. I just can't tell you well enough, just how wonderful you make me feel." Charlie said, as she blushed some more.

Joey smiled at her, showing Charlie her cute dimples as she did so. "I keep telling you, I just tell you the truth. You are so very beautiful, and you are so very cute, and so very wonderful yourself. And I'm madly in love with you." Her eyes were beaming their bright happiness at Charlie.

"I love you too hon. So very much." Charlie said, before kissing Joey tenderly again.

Joey squeezed her slightly. "God job you love me. Cos I wouldn't share my pudding with just anyone you know." She giggled.

Charlie giggled back. "I know hon." She kissed Joey quickly one more time, before resting her head back on Joeys shoulder.

Joey kissed Charlie on the top of her head. "I think I need a little nap babe."

"Umm, me too." Mumbled Charlie, having almost nodded off already.

Ruby came in, from being out with Xavi, and smiled at the sight of them on the sofa. She took a sneaky photo with her phone, and sent it to both Joey and Charlie. Then she got a fleece and covered the sleeping couple up, before going to her room to do a bit more homework, and left them to it.

When Leah and VJ arrived home, VJ came bounding into the lounge and woke them up with a start.

"Blimey VJ, you gave us a fright" said Joey, her and Charlie quickly sitting up straight, from getting gespooken.

"Sorry Jo." He smiled. "What ya watching?"

"Erm, nothing really, just dozing. Did you want to watch anything VJ?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, there's a show on at 6.30pm." He smiled.

"Here you go then VJ." Charlie handed him the remote control. He sat down in the armchair, and switched the TV channels over.

Joey and Charlie noticed that they'd been covered up by a fleece. "Must have been Rubes." Whispered Charlie, smiling, as she thought how lovely her sister had been. Joey smiled and nodded at her.

Charlie moved around, so she was leaning back against Joey. "Hey babe." Whispered Joey. "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

"OK hon." Charlie stood up, and Joey moved her legs, and shifted herself so she was sitting on the sofa. Then Charlie sat back down, in Joeys lap, as she leant her back against the arm of the sofa. Joey smiled as she put her right arm around Charlies waist, and rested her left arm on Charlies lap. Charlie pulled the fleece over them again, and Joey kissed her on the cheek, as they sat watching TV with VJ.

They didn't want to be too overly affectionate in front of VJ, respecting Leahs initial wishes. But still they wanted to show a bit of affection towards each other in the house. Not that VJ or Leah seemed to worry these days. Leah was fine about it, and V didn't seem to worry about it at all.

Leah popped her through the door, and asked if they'd like a tea or coffee. They both had a coffee, and Leah brought them through, and joined them all.

They chatted quietly about the party, Leah laughed, saying she got up really late, with a massive headache. She was not impressed that Joey and Charlie were fine, after all they'd drunk.

They stayed up until 9pm, having had a small sarnie and an apple each for supper. And as they both couldn't keep awake any longer, they bade Leah and VJ goodnight, and went to bed.

They knocked on Rubys room door on the way, and spoke to her too. They thanked her for putting the fleece over them. She laughed and said she sent them both a photo. They told her jokingly it better not be a bad one, and she better not send it to anyone else.

She laughed, and asked how the party went, and they told her how good it was. She was pleased for Joey, and said she'd see them in the morning.

They then popped to the bathroom, cleaned their teeth, and went to bed. They switched off the lights, and snuggled up together.

"Well, I've had a really good day, what with the party last night, and lunch and our walk today. Thanks for sharing it with me babe." Joey said softly.

"Oh hon, you're more than welcome. I love sharing things with you, I had a really great time too. Thanks for your company." She replied.

They kissed softly.

"Night babe. Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too." They both sighed happily, and pulled each other closer, as they nodded off after their tiring but wonderful day together.


	187. Chapter 187

_Guys,_

_This is the last update until possibly Sunday or most likely Monday now._

_I've been cruel and left you all with a little teaser at the end…_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 187

It was Sunday morning. Sunday the 10th of May, to be exact. And it was Joeys 23rd birthday!!

The alarm woke Charlie at 9.30am sharp. They'd had an extra long sleep, after the party on Friday night, and their full but thoroughly enjoyable day yesterday.

Joey mumbled in her sleep, and Charlie carefully edged forward to switch the alarm off. She quickly moved back into Joeys spooning embrace. Joey sighed, and pulled Charlie in tighter.

"Joey?" whispered Charlie. "You awake hon?"

"Umm."

Charlie moved round in Joeys arms, wrapping her right arm around Joeys waist. She kissed her on her lips. "Happy birthday honey." She whispered against Joeys lips, before kissing her again.

A smile spread over Joeys face, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you."

"I want you to stay right where you are, while I get you brekkie in bed." Said Charlie.

"Oh, if you insist." She sighed, stifflling a laugh. "But can't I have a birthday cuddle first?"

"OK, cuddle first." They both giggled. "Then brekkie. I insist." Said Charlie.

"Thank you." She giggled. "But, isn't it a bit early for brekkie?" said Joey having seen the time on the alarm.

"Well, it is, erm, slightly early, for a Sunday, I'll grant you. But I've got your day planned. So an early brekkie is required."

Joey smiled and raised her eyebrow at Charlie. "What have you gone and done?" she asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see, won't you." Smiled Charlie. She moved her lips closer to Joeys, and brushed hers against them tenderly. Joey responded, with a moan and a sigh, and moved her lips back against Charlies.

After a long slow kiss, they both pulled back slowly. "Umm, nice birthday kiss." She smiled at Charlie.

"You'd better let me go hon. I need to get your brekkie on." Charlie smiled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep. You've got to follow my orders today."

"Oh. Like that is it?" giggled Joey.

"Yep." Replied Charlie smiling.

"But it's my birthday, so you should do what I want." Joey stated, trying to sound serious.

"Not today. Today, I'm in charge." Laughed Charlie. Joey gave her one last slow kiss, and then released her. Charlie rolled over and got out of bed. She slipped on her dressing gown, as Joey watched her adoringly. Charlie bent down and took 2 envelopes out from under the bed. She handed them to Joey. "Happy birthday hon." She said.

Joey sat up and took the cards. "Thanks babe." She opened the first envelope. It was from Rose and Hugh. They'd obviously sent it to Charlie to give to Joey today. "Oh, look at that." Said Joey, showing Charlie the lovely homemade card that they'd sent her. It was a photo of her place in Brisbane, and inside it read "Dearest Joey, we hope you have a very happy birthday, all our love and best wishes, Rose & Hugh. XXX."

"That's lovely hon." Agreed Charlie.

Joey opened the second envelope. On the front was a picture of a penguin. She smiled, and looked up a Charlie. She opened the card up, and read out the words inside.

"To my very own cute Little Penguin. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Have a wonderful day Joey, love you loads honey, all my love, ."

"Thanks babe." Beamed Joey. "That's cute." She said, pointing at the picture.

"Not as cute as you." Laughed Charlie, as she kissed Joey again, before adding. "I won't be long." She left the room to get their brekkie.

Joey put the cards on the bedside table, and lay on her back, smiling to herself, waiting for Charlie to bring in their brekkie.

Ten minutes later Charlie came in, with a tray laden with food and a coffee. "Sit up hon." She said as she put the tray on the bed, resting it on the bump that was Joeys legs.

"Wow babe. Is this especially for me?" said Joey amazed at the trays contents. There was a single red rose, wrapped in cellophane lying on the tray too. She picked it up and smelt its sweet aroma. "Lovely. Thanks babe." She said quietly looking at a slightly red Charlie.

"You're welcome, and yeah, it's all for you." Smiled Charlie. "Who else am I gonna get brekkie in bed for?" she laughed, as she left the room again, and brought her own tray in. Charlie got into bed, and handed Joey a bottle of chilled pink Champagne from her tray. "Here, pop this open hon."

Joeys eyes popped open first. "Gee, Champers for brekkie. What have I done to deserve this?" she asked as she took off the foil, and began to push out the cork.

Charlie laughed. "You always deserve Champagne for breakfast honey. Anyway, it is your birthday today."

The bottle, went off with a loud "pop", making them both jump, look at each other, and then giggle.

"Quick." Said Charlie giggling, holding out 2 glasses for Joey. "Fill them up before it fizzes away." Joey tipped the alcohol into their glasses, then put the bottle on the bedside table.

"Happy birthday honey." Charlie said, as she passed a glass to Joey. Then she clinked her own glass against Joeys, and took a big sip of the bubbly cold liquid. "Umm lovely." She sighed.

"Thanks babe." Joey took a large sip too. "This is all lovely. It looks great." Joey said eyeing her brekkie. She was quite overwhelmed at Charlies efforts.

"You're more than welcome. Now tuck in, before the eggs get cold." Charlie smiled at her girlfriend, as they both tucked into their big plates full of scrambled eggs and fresh smoked salmon.

They sipped their Champagne as they ate and chatted, and then Charlie topped up their glasses again. When they'd finished their eggs. Charlie took her plate from her, and went out the bedroom. She came back 2 minutes later, with a warmed up pain au chocolate each. "Here hon. Careful it's hot." She topped up their glasses again. "Cheers." She smiled.

Joey tucked into the pastry. "God Charlie. This is delicious. Thanks a lot babe." Joey had never had such a romantic start to her birthday before. She was overwhelmed with what Charlie had done.

"Like I said, you more than deserve it hon." Charlie smiled back at her. They finished their pastries and Champagne, and Charlie once again took the dirty plates and glasses to the kitchen. She came back, shut and locked their door, and leant against Joey, holding her right hand in her left hand, threading their fingers through each others, as they finished their coffees. They put the empty mugs on the bedside tables, then Joey lay down in the bed. Charlie opened the draw to her bedside table, and took out a small wrapped gift box for Joey. She turned around. "Happy birthday Joey." She said shyly as she offered the present forward.

Joeys eyes lit up. "Ooh. What's in here?"

"Open it up and find out." Suggested Charlie quietly.

Joey sat up and took the gift from Charlie. It was wrapped very neatly, in dark green shiny foil paper, and tied with a white ribbon. Joey looked at the gift tag attached. "Happy birthday honey, all my love, Charlie. XXX." Joey looked at Charlie.

"Thanks babe." She said, overcome by the occasion and words again.

"I think you need to look inside before you thank me hon."

Joey pulled the bow open, and slowly unwrapped the pressie. As she began to take off the lid off, she glanced at Charlie, who was sat in bed, biting her lip nervously, gripping her hands together tightly, wondering if Joey would like her gift. Joey took a tentative look inside. Her face immediately broke into a beautiful big smile. She used her left hand to take out the beautiful necklace that was inside.

"It's beautiful Charlie. Thank you." Joey said sincerely.

"Really?" asked Charlie, continuing to bite her lip.

"Really." Said Joey as she held up in her left hand, the 18 carat white gold, 18 inch cable chain necklace, with a beautiful emerald pendant. It was a 3 carat Columbian Emerald, in a rectangle emerald cut, in a claw setting. It looked, and was, quite a beautiful and expensive piece of Jewellery. When it twirled around and caught the light coming in through their bedroom window, Joeys breath caught in her throat, the necklace was so beautiful. "Wow!!"

Joey went to put it on.

"Here let me." Said Charlie nervously. Her hands trembled as she clipped the necklace round Joeys neck. She admired the beautiful gemstone. "It's your birthstone, you know, Emerald for May. It goes wonderfully with your eyes." She ran her index finger along the chain, down Joeys neck, until her finger reached the emerald. Charlie said quietly. "I knew it would."

Joey smiled, at the touch of her girlfriends finger against her bare chest. "Thank you babe. You shouldn't have though. It must have cost a fortune." She said softly.

Charlie blushed. "As long as you like it. That's all that matters." She smiled. She had spent a lot of money on Joey. More than she'd ever spent on anyone else before. More than she'd ever spent on herself. Not to impress Joey, or to try and make up for all the money Joey had spent on her, but because when she saw the beautiful green Emerald necklace, twinkling at her in the Jewellers window, she immediately fell in love with it, and thought it would look so very wonderful around her girlfriends neck. She didn't care how much it cost her; she just wanted it for Joey.

"I love it Charlie. Really. I love it. Thank you!!" she leant forward and kissed Charlie on the lips, putting her hand behind her head, and pulling her head towards her.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, erm, good. I'm pleased you like it." That's an understatement, thought Charlie. "It's for best only though. No wearing it surfing." She smiled.

"As if I'd risk losing it babe." Joey smiled at Charlie. "You know I always take my best jewellery off when I surf. And this is now officially my bestest bestest piece of jewellery." She grinned.

Charlie smiled at Joey, and leant in for another kiss. They moved slightly down under the covers, as their lips met softly together. Joeys left hand began to move under Charlies PJ's, and she began massaging her right breast, and teasing her erect nipple. Charlies right hand moved under Joeys PJ's, and began moving over her taut stomach, dragging her fingers around in a circular motion, tickling Joey slightly. Charlie knew how much Joey loved her doing that. Joey began squirming and began moaning against Charlies lips.

"Knock, Knock. I know you're in there." Shouted Ruby from the other side of their bedroom door.

A slightly flushed Joey and Charlie broke off reluctantly, and Charlie said. "Yes Rubes, we're in here."

"Come on then, let me in."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, and said quietly. "My sister has impeccable timing." Then she directed to Ruby. "I'm coming Rubes." As she got out of bed.

Joey giggled. "Well, we would have been if Ruby hadn't knocked on the door." She said quietly.

Charlie giggled back. "Shush Jo. She'll hear you." Charlie unlocked the door and let Ruby in.

"Morning sis." Said Ruby. Then she sprinted over to the bed, dived on top of it, and said loudly and excitedly. "Happy birthday Joey." as she held out two presents and card for Joey to take from her.

"Oh. Thanks Rubes. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." Ruby replied. Charlie walked over to the bed and got back in, lifting her legs up, and cuddling them with her arms, as she watched Joey unwrap Rubys gifts.

Joey took a card out of the envelope. It had a picture of a beautiful beach scene on it, a white sandy beach, crystal clear blue water behind. It had "Happy birthday sister-in-law." on the front, and inside, Ruby had written "Joey, have a great day, very best wishes, love ." Joey was quite overcome. "Oh, erm, that's really lovely Ruby. Thank you so much."

She showed Charlie the card. Charlie was overcome too. "That's lovely Rubes." She said quietly. Blushing slightly at the inference of the words.

"That's OK." Smiled Ruby. "Come on, open your prezzies." She added eagerly.

Joey took the first present. It was a flat square package, about 10 inches by 10 inches. She began to unwrap it. When the paper was off, a plain cardboard box was revealed. Joey undid the flaps, and took out a beautiful large silver photo frame contained within. It had various sea creatures around it, seahorses, dolphins, fish and so on. It was an intricate piece of silver work. It was a folding frame, so she pulled the two ends apart, to reveal the two photos on either side of the frame.

She looked at the one on the left first. It was a picture of herself, Charlie and Ruby, taken by Leah at the beach. They were hugging each other, standing up in a line, and Joey was in the middle, holding her surfboard. It was a great picture. She looked up at Ruby and smiled.

Then she looked at the photo in the right side of them frame. It was a photo of herself, her brother Brett, her mum and her dad. They were standing in their garden, on a beautiful sunny day. It was a photo she used as a screen saver on her laptop. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and as she looked up at Ruby, they fell down her face. Rubys smile disappeared, and she paled slightly, as she saw Joeys tears.

"I'm….I'm….I'm…sorry Jo. I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry. I can change it." She almost sobbed herself. "I'm sorry sis." Said Ruby sadly, looking at Charlie now. Wanting to show her she didn't mean to upset her girlfriend.

Charlie wondered why they were behaving like that, and leant forward to look in the frame. She saw the 2 photos, and looked up at Joey, concerned that Ruby, in trying to do something really nice for her Joey, had accidentally hurt her.

Charlie said. "Jo, I'm sorry. Ruby didn't…"

Joey interrupted her. "It's fine Charlie. It's more than fine." She looked at Ruby. "It's lovely Ruby. It really is. Thank you so much. This is one of my favourite photos of my whole family together." She sighed, as she wiped her tears from her face. "And you've just put my old family, and my new family together in this frame, and I can't thank you enough. It's lovely."

Rubys smile returned, and she sighed deeply, so very relieved that she hadn't upset Joey now. "That's OK." She said brightly. "And I hope you don't mind, but I had to use your laptop while you were away, to get the photo copied onto a CD to print it off."

"I don't mind Ruby." She put the frame on the bed, and sat forward. She hugged Ruby tightly, and said quietly. "Thanks Rubes."

"Welcome." Replied Ruby.

Charlie was choked now too, at Joeys words and reactions. She didn't know what Ruby had got for Joeys prezzies as she didn't tell her, despite Charlie pressing her. Once again, Ruby had teased her that her 'cop skills' weren't very good when interrogating her. So it was a surprise to her too. It was a lovely choice for her sister to have made.

As Joey sat back down in the bed, having picked up the frame, to look at it again, Ruby said. "Come on Joey, open up the other one."

Joey looked at her and smiled. "This one is more than enough Rubes." Ruby picked up the second prezzie, and handed it to Joey.

Joey began unwrapping it. It too was a flat present, although smaller, only 8 by 8 inches. Joey laughed, as she saw what was on the outside of the box. It was a digital photo frame. She took it out.

Ruby said. "Here Joey." She said, showing her the button to switch it on. "I've put some on already, but you can change them when you want." She smiled, pleased with herself. "You can have about 100 or something, so you can change them all the time if you want." She said happily.

Joey watched as the photos changed in the frame, smiling as she remembered when they took some of them. There were photos of her compos in Brisbane and at Perth, Ruby must have added those sneakily, as they only got back on Wednesday. There were photos of her and Charlie when they went for their private day on the beach up the coast, and photos of the reef sharks they saw, and the dolphins and penguins from the other day. There were also a few photos of her with her family that Ruby must have taken from her laptop.

"Wow Rubes. You've done it again." Sighed Joey happily, as another tear fell from her eye.

Ruby was again pleased Joey liked her prezzie. "You're very welcome Jo. I'm really glad you like them." She beamed. Joey gave her another hug, and handed the frame to Charlie, so she too could see the photos change.

Ruby asked her excitedly. "So, what did Charlz get you? She wouldn't tell me." She huffed at the end.

Joey smiled, and Charlie blushed. "Well, for a start off, brekkie in bed, of scrambled eggs, smoked salmon, pink Champagne and pain au chocolate, and a beautiful red rose." Joey pointed to the rose on her bedside table.

"Wow sis. You could've invited me in for brekkie." Said Ruby, impressed with her sisters offerings. Charlie chuckled.

"And then." Continued Joey smiling. "She gave me this." She said as she placed her right hand on the top of her chest, indicating the necklace.

"Wow Jo. It's lovely." Exclaimed Ruby. "Wow sis. You have great taste you know." She said, more than impressed with her sisters choice of necklace and gemstone.

Charlie blushed slightly. "It's an Emerald, the birthstone for May. And when I saw it, I thought it would set off Joeys eyes beautifully." She said quietly.

"It most certainly does sis." Ruby smiled. "Must have cost a bomb." She added.

"Never you mind about that Rubes." Warned Charlie.

Ruby edged off the bed. "Well, I'm gonna leave you guys to it. So have a great day Jo. And I might catch you later on eh. If I can drag you two out of bed today." She giggled.

Joey and Charlie blushed, as Charlie replied. "Ruby!!"

"Thanks again Rubes." Smiled Joey, as Ruby left their room.

"I didn't know what she'd got you Jo." Charlie said quietly. "She wouldn't tell me, and she got them out of her own money."

"They're lovely babe. And the card too, it was very touching." She sighed. "Your sister is one great girl you know."

Charlie smiled proudly. "Yeah, she is." She replied.

Joey put the frames and card up on her bedside table, and snuggled down under the covers with Charlie. They hugged each other again, and began kissing tenderly. All of a sudden, VJ burst through the door screaming "Happy birthday Joey." He jumped straight on the bed, making the couple jump, and blush slightly at the intrusion. They sat up, untangling themselves from each other again.

"Thanks VJ." Joey said taking the envelope. She opened it. The picture on the front of the card was of a surfer, on a beautifully clear day. VJ had written inside, "Happy birthday Joey. Love VJ."

"Thank you VJ. That's lovely." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Mum says we'll give you your present later, when she gets back from work."

"Oh, OK, thanks VJ."

"See ya." He said, creeping back off the bed, and darting out the room as quickly as he'd darted in.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other, and laughed. "I don't think we're going to be able to 'Christen' your birthday together until later on you know now. I've got to make a start on Sunday lunch for us soon." Said Charlie grinning at Joey.

"You're making lunch?" asked Joey.

"Yes, I'm making you Sunday lunch." She giggled. "Don't sound so surprised."

"Well I am surprised. But in a good way." Joey giggled back.

"Good. So, did you want to stay in bed, while I prepare lunch, then when I've stuck it in the oven, we can take a shower together, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me." Joey smiled. "Although, how long are you going to be? I don't wanna be waiting hours for you." She said pouting.

Charlie laughed. "Patience my beautiful birthday girl. I'll be 20 minutes tops. Then I'm all yours." She confirmed.

"OK. Crack on then." Joey giggled.

"Hey. Watch it cheeky." Laughed Charlie. "Just cos it's your birthday, don't think you can get too cocky."

Charlie left their room, giving Joey a peck as she did so. "Won't be long." She put the oven on, then peeled the spuds for the roast potatoes, peeled the other veggies for steaming later, and rubbed butter over the lamb, and then inserted the garlic and rosemary into the lamb.

She would need to cook it for 1.5 hours, turning it over half way through, so she'd put the potatoes in for roasting when she turned it. She would steam the veggies, and make the gravy, when the lamb was 'resting' for 10 minutes after she took it out of the oven.

She needed lunch to be ready early, for 12.30 ish, as she'd got other plans for later too, so they need to be out the house by no later than 1.30pm. She decided that they could go for a long walk together along the coastal path. She'd drive them to the lighthouse, leave the car there and walk for an hour and a half out, then back, and then go home.

So, she needed to put the lamb in at 10.45 am. It was now almost that time, and everything, so far, was on track.

Rubes, Leah and VJ would be joining them for lunch too.

Joey lay in bed, reading her cards again, and looking at the photo albums. She was more than thrilled with the gifts she'd been given. Charlies brekkie in bed was fantastic too, with the rose and Champagne, she'd made Joey feel really really special. She'd never had such a great birthday.

She jumped out of bed. She wanted to see what the necklace looked like on her. She walked to the dressing table, sat down on the chair, and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. The necklace looked beautiful on her. The white gold set the Emerald off a treat, and against her tanned skin, it really was breathtaking.

She touched it delicately, almost stroking it, admiring its beauty.

It must have cost a fortune. God, she didn't want Charlie spending her money on her like this. She felt guilty, but how could she tell Charlie, when it was so beautiful, and Charlie had been so loving and thoughtful in buying such a beautiful and precious gift for her?

Charlie popped her head round the bedroom door, and was surprised to see Joey wasn't in bed, she turned her head round, to see Joey sitting at the dressing table. She went in, closed the door, and walked over. She stood behind Joey, her hands on her shoulders. "I knew it would suit you." She said quietly. Joey could see Charlies reflection in the mirror, smiling broadly at her.

"It is beautiful babe. But it must have cost a fortune."

"No buts Joey." Charlie warned.

"But babe…" Joey stood up. "Really, are you sure?"

"Joey, I'm sure OK." Charlie was beginning to get cross. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it Charlie." Joey said softly.

"Well then."

"I love you Charlie, but I don't want you spending all your money on me. That's all."

"I didn't spend all my money on you. I spent some of my money on you." Charlie said emotionally.

Joey stood up and embraced Charlie. "I didn't mean to upset you babe." She said quietly. They held each other tight. "Hey, today's my birthday. I didn't mean to upset my girlfriend."

"I'm not upset." Charlie gulped. Then she added. "Well maybe a little bit."

"Hey, come on beautiful. I'm sorry. I love you, and I love this necklace. OK?"

"OK." Replied Charlie.

"Good, so. No more talk from me about it, apart from how beautiful it is, and how wonderful my girlfriend is for giving it to me. Promise." She pulled back slightly from their embrace, to look at Charlie. "OK babe?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "OK."

"Good. So, is lunch in the oven, and are you ready for a shower yet?"

"Almost and almost." Charlie smiled.

Joey kissed her, then turned her around, smacking her lightly on the bum, and said. "Come on then, back to work." Encouraging Charlie to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey, enough of your cheek Collins, or no lunch for you." Charlie warned, smiling over her shoulder at Joey, as she walked out their room. Joey got back into bed.

While Charlie was finishing preparing lunch, Joey checked her phone. She had a new text message. She opened it up. It was from Liz……


	188. Chapter 188

_Guys,_

_Sorry for the delay, been very busy at work!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 188

The text from Liz read - "Happy birthday sweetheart. Can we meet up, so I can give you your prezzie? AML. "

Joey was shocked when she read it, and didn't know what to do. She thought the restraining order would have stopped this contact. She debated about telling Charlie, as they had been so happy that weekend, and that morning already, and she didn't want to spoil her birthday, or Charlies happiness either.

She lay back in bed, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Charlie came back in from the kitchen. She shut and locked their door, took off her dressing gown and PJ's, and got back in bed naked, determined to have a nice sensual birthday cuddle. "Right birthday girl, there's just time for a quick cuddle, before we get up and shower and I finish off lunch." She said happily. Then she looked at Joeys face. The joy and happiness that was evident earlier, had now been replaced by a furrowed brow. "Something wrong hon?" she asked .

"Erm babe. I really don't want to spoil our day, but I got this." Joey said, holding her phone out for Charlie to look at.

"What's this hon?" asked Charlie, taking the phone, and scrolling down and reading the text. Joey watched on as Charlies facial expression grew very angry. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" said Charlie loudly. "Hasn't she got the message yet? You're with me now. Cheeky bitch!!"

Joey smiled at Charlies words, but asked her. "Does this constitute a breach of the restraining orders?"

Charlie shook her head. "No hon. Unfortunately. The orders were for her not to come within 500m of us, not for any phone contact restraints."

"Oh." Said Joey glumly.

"We'd have to put in place another one, forbidding any type of contact, for this to become a breach. So no phone calls, texts, voicemails, letters etc." she said angrily. "Maybe we should do that tomorrow." She pondered.

"You know babe, you get very cute, when you get all possessive." Smiled Joey.

"Well, whatever makes her think you'll go back to her?" Charlie said confidently. "Not that I can blame her for trying of course." She smiled. "I wouldn't want to lose you either."

Joey smiled again, loving how sure Charlie was about them being together. "I don't know how her minds working babe. But she knows I'm with you, and she knows I love you, and I definitely won't be leaving you. I've made that more than plain to her. You know that." She leant forward and kissed Charlie, who was re-reading the message. "I love you Charlie. I'm not leaving you."

Charlie smiled. "I know hon. It's just, God, what's it gonna take for her to get the message?"

"Shall I text her back?"

"No. That'll only encourage her. Just ignore it." Charlie paused. "Keep the message, and we'll take your phone to the station tomorrow, and note the message down as evidence, before you delete it. You never know, it may come in handy. Maybe we'll look into an enforcement ban too, so she can't contact you at all."

"OK. Let me just switch the phone off then, and forget about it."

Charlie handed Joey her phone back, noting the photo of them together that Joey had as a screen saver. She smiled.

"Come on hon. Let's not let it spoil your day." Said Charlie getting under the covers. "Let's have a cuddle for a bit."

Joey smiled. She started taking off her PJ's, and joined a naked Charlie. "That's better, all snugly and naked with my gorgeous girlfriend." She stated.

Charlie smiled broadly. "Come here sexy."

They both lay on their sides, and wrapped their arms and legs around each other, their faces inches apart. "I love you Charlie, and I love my prezzies from Rubes. But I especially love this beautiful necklace. Thank you." She gently brushed her lips against Charlies.

Charlie blushed, so very pleased that Joey loved her necklace. "Good, I'm so glad you like it, because it looks amazing on you." She smiled. "I love you too Joey."

They kissed gently and slowly, before laying their heads on their pillows, and lying there looking at each other, smiling stupidly at each other.

After 10 minutes, of further kissing, cuddling and gentle caressing, Charlie said softly, "We'd better get up now, have a shower. Then I need to put the roasties in." She leant forward and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "Come on birthday girl." Said Charlie, as she got out of bed.

Joey took off her necklace and they had a quick shower together, and got dressed, Joey in a pair of combat shorts and black vest, and Charlie in a pair of black denim knee length shorts and a blue denim shirt.

They stood in front of the mirror, as Charlie stood behind Joey, and put Joeys necklace back on for her. Joey held her hair out the way, and bent her head forward, as Charlie did the clasp up. Then Charlie kissed the back of Joeys neck, on her tattoo when she'd finished, and wrapped her arms around Joeys waist from behind.

"It does look great on you hon." Said Charlie softly, her face next to Joeys, as they both looked at the mirror. Joey let her hair down, and put her arms over Charlies.

Joey smiled back at her, seeing their reflections in the mirror. "It certainly does. Thank you babe. It's beautiful." She touched it delicately again. Charlie squeezed her tighter, and kissed her tenderly on her neck. Joey could see the happiness in Charlies eyes and face reflecting back from the mirror to her. Her heart swelled with the look Charlie was giving her. "It's almost as beautiful as you. Almost, but not quite." She smiled.

Charlie blushed at the compliment, and buried her head into Joeys neck, so she couldn't see herself in the mirror. "Why oh why do I do that when Joey says things like that to me?" She thought to herself. "I'm behaving like some stupid loved up schoolgirl."

Joey smiled, and turned around in Charlies embrace, she hugged her too, kissed her on the nose, and said. "Come on then, my beautiful Little Miss Pink Cheeks, let's get on with my birthday lunch. I'm hungry." She said softly.

Charlie smiled, and released Joey. "Yep, spuds need to go in." They went to the kitchen, and Charlie got on with preparing lunch, while Joey laid the table. "Can you put it out for 5 please hon." Charlie shouted.

"5?"

"Yeah, you, me, Rubes, Leah and VJ." Charlie shouted back.

Joey walked back to the kitchen. "So, you're cooking for 5 eh?"

"Yes I am. Don't sound so surprised." Charlie smiled.

"I'm just happy that they're coming to my birthday lunch babe." Joey grinned back. "Thanks for arranging it."

"Welcome." Said Charlie. "Right. That'll do it. It'll be ready in 45 mins. So, let's finish laying the table."

"OK." Said Joey disappearing into the dining room.

They finished setting the table, and Charlie put out some crackers, and party poppers too, making Joey laugh. Then she put out 4 wine glasses, she was going to let Ruby have half a glass, as it was Joeys birthday.

"Right. Now. Let's relax for a few minutes." Charlie said, taking Joey by the hand, and guiding her to the sofa. "Would birthday girl like a glass of wine?"

"Crickey babe. Alcohol this early?"

"Well we've already had Champers for brekkie, so this is just following on from that." Charlie smiled.

"Ohh you've twisted my arm then. Yes please." Joey smiled.

Charlie handed her a glass of red wine. "Cheers hon. Happy birthday." Charlie clinked their glasses. "Right." Added Charlie. "Let's have a look at one of those magazines that Tracey bought for you." She handed a mag that she'd left on the top of the DVD player.

Joey smiled. "You planned this too?"

"Of course hon." Smiled back Charlie. "Now let's see what they have to say about my wonderful and sexy, compo winning girlfriend shall we." She suggested, giggling.

They looked at the front cover.

"Wow hon. Who's the sexy surfer on the front?" exclaimed Charlie.

Joey blushed. The photo was of her, on her surfboard, her hands in the air, as she excited the pipe, when she won the compo in Perth. "Umm, it's a good photo isn't it."

"Good? Jesus Jo, it's bloody amazing." Charlie kissed her on the cheek. "Can we get a copy done do you think?"

"Umm, yeah. I guess. If you want one." Joey looked at Charlie.

"Of course I want one. It's a fantastic shot. And not a bad looking surfer on the board either." She sniggered, as she elbowed Joey gently in the ribs.

"Hey cheeky." She giggled back.

"So how do I get a big copy, of just the photo, for the wall?"

"Well, we'll have to contact the mag, so Tracey, or the photographer concerned."

"Can you do that for me then please hon?"

"Yes babe, I will." Smiled Joey, happy that her wonderful girlfriend wanted a photo of her up in their room.

They flicked through the mag, and read the article about Joey winning both compos in Perth. There were some smaller photos of her on the podium inside too. Charlie smiled, showing her immense pride in her girlfriend.

The mag mentioned that she had shook hands on a contract with O'Neill, and would be expected to put a signature on the contract in the next couple of weeks.

"Well, that was really good hon. I'll take one to work tomorrow for Georgie and Anna, and I'll take a few copies to put in the station again. And Rubes and VJ will want one each to take to school too."

"Any copies left for me babe?" Joey joked.

Charlie giggled. "Sorry hon. Just wanna show you off to everyone. Just wanna let everyone know how lucky I am, having such a beautiful and talented girlfriend." She said proudly.

"I know you do babe." Joey smiled at her. "I'm pleased you're proud of me."

"You betcha!!" confirmed Charlie.

They put the mag down, and slowly sipped their wine, as they leant against each other on the sofa. Charlie got up to start steaming the veggies, and then Leah, VJ and Rubes arrived home.

"Happy birthday Joey!!" Said Leah, embracing Joey, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Leah."

"We'll give you your prezzie later if that's OK. I'm picking it up after dinner."

"Honestly Leah, there's no need to get me anything, you've done enough for me. Well us." She said, smiling at Charlie.

"Let me worry about that." Leah smiled back. "Any wine for me Charlie?"

"Oh, of course Leah, here, let me get you a glass." She poured Leah a glass full. "Everything OK?" she asked as she handed Leah the glass.

Leah smiled and winked at Charlie. "Everything's fine, thank you Charlie."

"Good!" said Charlie happily.

"What about me sis?" asked Ruby.

"Rubes, you can have a glass of wine with dinner. OK."

Ruby smiled broadly. "Gee. Thanks sis." Then she directed at Joey. "I wish you had a birthday every week Joey."

"Enough cheek Rubes, or I'll change my mind."

Ruby looked at Joey again, and pretended to zip her lips shut, not wanting to risk not being able to have a drink for Joeys birthday. Joey smiled back at her.

"Rubes, VJ, there's a couple of mags on the DVD player for you guys. There's some bits about Joey in it." Said Charlie on the way to the kitchen.

Rubes and VJ picked up the mags, eager to see what photos there were of Joey in there.

"God, Joey, is this you?" asked Ruby, amazed at the photo on the front cover.

"Err, yeah it is." Said Joey quietly.

"Wow, it's amazing!!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes."

"Wow Joey, can you teach me to do that?" asked VJ.

"Erm, well, I'm not sure about that VJ. You'd need to spend a lot of time practising, and I think it'd be better that you spent time at school."

"Oh." Said VJ sadly.

"Seriously Joey, it's fantastic!! Can I take a copy to school again please Jo?"

"Of course you can, if you want to Rubes."

"Yeah, I wanna show off again, about how my sisters girlfriend is so famous and brilliant!!"

Joey laughed. "Steady on Rubes."

"What? Why can't I show off?" Ruby asked. "I'm sure my sis is going to."

"Yes, I am Rubes. And you can too." Charlie shouted from the kitchen. "Joeys just being very modest as usual."

Joey rolled her eyes at Ruby, and smiled, as Ruby smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks sis." She shouted out.

Charlie continued to busy herself in the kitchen. She got the lamb out, and left it to rest for 10 minutes, while she made the gravy.

She laid out 5 hot warmed up plates on the kitchen table, ready to serve the food on. When the lamb was ready, she began to carve it up, placing plenty of meat on each plate. Then she put the roast potatoes on the plates, and the steamed veggies. She took 2 plates out, and called everyone to alert them lunch was ready.

"Joey hon, you're at the top of the table today." She stated, smiling at her girlfriend.

She brought out 2 more plates, then the final plate and the gravy boat. She poured some more wine out, and gave Ruby some.

She got Joeys digital camera out, and took a photo of the spread, and the other 4 people round the table.

"Here sis, let me take one of you and Jo." Rubes suggested, taking the camera off Charlie. Charlie sat down next to Joey, and put her arm around her shoulders. They both smiled at the camera, and Ruby took a great shot.

"Right tuck in everyone." Charlie said, as she sat down on her seat, pleased with how the spread looked to her.

Ruby pulled a cracker with VJ, and then they let off a couple of party poppers. Leah, Charlie and Joey joined in.

"Happy birthday dear Jo, happy birthday dear Jo, happy birthday dear Joey, happy birthday to you." They all sang to her, making her blush. They all put on the coloured paper party hats out the crackers, and read each other the bad jokes contained within each.

After having a few groans and laughs at the jokes, Charlie said. "Shucks guys, let's just eat shall we."

Joey looked at Charlie, and smiled. "Thanks babe, this looks lovely."

"Yeah sis. It looks awesome."

"Thanks guys. Now tuck in, before it gets any colder."

They poured gravy over their plates, added salt and pepper, and began to tuck into the beautiful garlic lamb dish Charlie had prepared.

VJ asked Joey what she got for her birthday, so she told him. He didn't seem very impressed with the necklace, but Leah was more than impressed.

"Wow Joey, it's really lovely." She said. "Its lovely Charlie." She added, smiling at a slightly red Charlie again.

"Thanks Leah." Replied Joey smiling broadly. "A wonderful necklace from a wonderful girlfriend." She said.

Charlie blushed a bit redder, and Ruby sniggered at her. Charlie gave her sister a look, and Ruby immediately stopped, fearing her wine would be taken away.

They all continued chatting and laughing until they'd all cleared their plates. Joey sat back, completely full.

"Wow babe. That was delicious. Thank you." She reached over to squeeze Charlies hand with her right hand, while patting her own stomach with her left.

"Your welcome hon." Charlie smiled back, extremely relieved that it had turned out OK.

"Yeah, thanks Charlie." Said Leah. "Here, let me help you tidy up." Leah helped Charlie take the empty plates out to the kitchen.

They came back to the dining table. "Let's have another glass of wine while the lamb goes down a bit." She said filling the 3 adults glasses up.

They chatted some more for 10 minutes, until Charlie went to get dessert. "Ohh, what have you got babe?" asked Joey, eager to see the offering.

"Patience. Wait and see hon." Laughed Charlie playfully.

She came back in with a couple of plates, with Lemon meringue pie on.

"Charlie!!" exclaimed Joey. "One of my faves!!"

"I know hon." Charlie smiled, as she went back to get 2 more plates, then returned to get the final plate, and a jug of cream. "Tuck in everyone." She smiled.

"Sis, did you make this?"

"Yes Rubes, I did." Charlie confirmed.

"OMG sis, it's lovely." Exclaimed Ruby, tasting the delicious dessert.

"Don't sound so surprised." Charlie sounded affronted.

"It really is delicious babe." Joey smiled. "Did someone give you their special recipe?" Joey asked.

"They may have done." Smiled back Charlie.

They finished their dessert, which was superb.

"Sis, that has to be the best pudding you've ever made." Stated Ruby, impressed with the food.

"Yeah Charlie, I'll have to get the recipe for the diner." Exclaimed Leah.

"Well, I'm sorry Leah, but I'm sworn to secrecy, I can't pass it on to anyone." Charlie smiled, and looked at Joey. "It's from Rose, and she gave me it especially to make it for Joeys birthday lunch."

Joey smiled, she knew the recipe was from Rose. "I figured." She chuckled. "But it was delicious, thank you babe."

"Right." Said Leah. "You 2 get out of here, and me and Rubes will do the washing up."

"No, its OK Leah, I'll do it." Said Charlie.

"No sis, we'll do it." Smiled Ruby. "You go for a walk or something." She suggested. "Let your lunch go down."

Charlie looked at Joey. "Fancy a walk hon?"

"Sure. Why not? I could do with some fresh air." Joey replied.

"Let's go then. Thanks guys." Said Charlie. They went to get their trainers, and sunglasses, and went out, walking hand in hand, along the beach.


	189. Chapter 189

_Guys,_

_S&L – sorry but I can't stand mint sauce, so it had to be the garlic & rosemary!!! Yes, isn't Liz naughty!!_

_Jsco81 – No, I don't think there is anything Charlie can't do!!_

_1818 – I can't tell you what happens with Liz now can I!?? And don't worry about Joeys 'birtday sex' just yet. (Damn, I promised you earlier I wouldn't say that again!! Now look what you've made me go and do!!). And yeah, they're gonna be eating again soon!!_

_So, Joeys birthday continues…._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 189

It certainly was a very beautiful day, and Joey walked along with her trainers in her left hand, and with her right hand holding Charlies left hand, their fingers entwined loosely, but lovingly.

"You know, I've had a great birthday weekend." She paused, looking at Charlie, as she said. "Thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome hon. I'm really glad you've enjoyed yourself." Smiled Charlie.

They continued walking along the beach chatting and enjoying their time together. People were out with their families, enjoying the afternoon together too, playing games, or messing around in the water.

They sat down after an hour of paddling down the shoreline. They sat towards the back of the beach, so they could see everyone on the beach, and they were slightly out of other peoples view.

They sat next to each other and Charlie kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. Joey beamed back at her, loving how open and confident Charlie was now.

"What a fantastic day hon." She said.

"Yep. A lovely day for my birthday, I couldn't have asked for a better one." Joey sighed. "And you've been really wonderful Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie smiled back at her shyly, blushing slightly. "I just wanna make sure you have a lovely day hon. You deserve it."

"You know I was in a coma this time last year." Joey sighed. Charlie took Joeys right hand in her left.

"I know hon." She said softly.

"So what you've done this weekend, has been….." she paused, unable to think of a suitable word to sum up her feelings.

"It's OK hon. I know." Charlie smiled. Joey looked at her and smiled back. She leant forward and delicately kissed Charlie.

"Thanks babe." She whispered.

They lay down on their sides on the sand for a while, looking at each other, holding hands, and chatting. After a while Charlie suggested they go back to Leahs, to watch a DVD or something, as their lunch had all but gone down.

They got up, brushed the sand off themselves, and began walking along the shoreline again, paddling in the sea again.

"I hope you didn't go and get too much sand in your knickers again, Bridget Jones. Cos you were a nightmare in Perth." Giggled Joey.

Charlie looked at Joey and giggled back. "Well, as it's your birthday, I'm gonna let you off with that comment. And we'll check later, to see who has the most sand in their knickers shall we?" she suggested.

Joey giggled back. "Yeah, OK then."

They arrived at Leahs after the hour long, slow walk back. Charlie told Joey to cover her eyes, as they walked up the drive.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Please hon. Just cover your eyes. No peaking." Charlie told her.

"OK." Said Joey smiling, playing along with Charlies game. She put her right hand over her eyes, and closed them. Charlie took her left hand in hers, to guide her up the drive.

As Charlie guided her into the back garden, a loud "SURPRISE" erupted, making Joey jump. She uncovered and opened her eyes, as a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEY." Shout followed.

Joey was very taken aback. "Oh, gee, wow, thanks." She mumbled. Leah thrust a bottle of beer each in her and Charlies hands. "Thanks Leah." Managed Joey.

"You're welcome Joey. Happy birthday. Now, go speak to your guests." Leah laughed, as she kissed Joey on the cheek, and left the couple to it.

Joey turned to Charlie. "Blimey Charlie, anything else you've not told me about?"

"Emm, no, I don't think so." Charlie smiled. "Although you may want to stop talking to me, and go have a chat with some people over there." She said, tilting and pointing her bottle in the direction of the barbeque.

Joey glanced over to where Charlie was pointing. "OMG Charlie. Did you sort that out?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Let's just go over shall we." Charlie took Joeys freehand, and directed her gently towards a very excited looking couple, standing by Sherlock and Anna.

"Happy birthday love." Said an emotional Rose, as she hugged Joey tightly. Charlie let go of Joeys hand, so she could return the embrace.

"It's really lovely to see you both." Joey replied, as she then hugged and kissed Hugh. "Thank you for coming." Joey said. "Who arranged all this?" Joey asked, looking at Charlie, who promptly blushed.

Rose replied. "Charlie did. She phoned us last week to tell us the flights were sorted, the lift from the airport was arranged. Leah picked us up. And that we were staying with Georgie and Anna."

"Wow Charlie. Thanks babe." Joey was thrilled that Charlie had gone to so much trouble. Again.

Rose and Hugh then hugged and kissed Charlie too. Charlie went slightly red again, not that anyone but Joey seemed to notice. Joey thought it was really cute. She took Charlies hand again, and gave it a little squeeze, as she kissed her on the cheek.

"How was lunch?" asked Rose smiling.

"It was delicious thanks Rose. Charlie seemed to have your recipes off to a tee." Laughed Joey, as she nudged Charlie gently in the side, then slipped an arm around Charlies waist. Charlie smiled broadly, and slipped her arm around Joey too, leaning into her slightly.

"Well Rose is the expert, and I couldn't mess up your birthday lunch could I?" Charlie stated, smiling at Joey.

Ruby came over with Xavi. "Hi sis, hi Joey."

"Happy birthday Joey." Xavi said.

"Thanks guys." Joey said. "Erm, Rose, Hugh, I'd like you to meet Ruby, and her boyfriend Xavier. Ruby, as in Charlies sister. Ruby, Xavi, this is Rose and Hugh, from Brisbane, they're practically my grand parents." Joey beamed.

"Hi Rose, hi Hugh. Joey and Charlie have told me lots about you guys." Ruby shook their hands. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Oh well, don't you going taking too much notice." Laughed Hugh, impressed with Charlies sister.

"No, don't listen to Joey." Rose chuckled. "We're her housekeepers Ruby."

"Nonsense, you're much more than that." Stated Joey. Rose and Hugh felt proud that Joey thought so much of them, because they loved her to bits too.

"Hopefully Charlie and Joey will be taking me to Brisbane for a holiday sometime, so we can get to know each other better then." She stated.

Joey smiled at Ruby, and Charlie said smiling too. "Yeah, we'll have to find a suitable date for everyone though Rubes."

"I know sis." Ruby said. "Well, we're going to put some music on, to get the party going. So we'll catch you later on." Said Ruby. "Bye for now."

"Bye love." Said Rose. When Ruby had left, Rose turned to Charlie. "What a lovely young lady Charlie. She's certainly a chip off the old block." She smiled. "She's a very attractive and confident young woman. You must be very proud of her."

Charlie got a bit emotional and slightly embarrassed at Roses words. "Yeah, I am." Was all she could say in reply.

Joey smiled broadly, knowing how much Charlie loved and was proud of her sister, and squeezed Charlies waist a little bit. Charlie looked at her, and smiled back shyly. "You're so cute baby." Whispered Joey in Charlies ear, making her blush a bit more.

"You ought to mingle love." Suggested Rose. "We'll catch up later. And anyway, Charlie assures me that we're spending all day tomorrow together, as you're taking us sight-seeing for the day." She laughed.

"I see." Smiled Joey. "Charlies got us all sorted out has she? Typical policewoman, likes to have everything in order." Laughed Joey.

"Well, I wanted it to run smoothly hon." Smiled Charlie.

"Thank you babe." Beamed Joey. "I'll catch up with your guys later." Smiled Joey, at Rose and Hugh.

Ruby and Xavi put some music on, and left Rubys ipod playing shuffle inside, switching on the speakers outside.

Joey took Charlie to one side, and asked her about her planning the party, and guests, and how she sorted out Rose and Hugh.

It appeared that Charlie had booked and paid for Rose and Hugh's flights from Brisbane to Sydney. She'd arranged that Leah would pick them up from Sydney that morning, she hadn't gone to work as VJ had suggested.

They were going to stay with Georgie and Anna for 2 nights, and then Joey would be giving them a lift back to Sydney for their flight home on Tuesday, as she was going to Sydney for her O'Neill meeting on Wednesday.

Joey was overwhelmed with Charlies gestures, and also that of Leah, and Georgie and Anna, for helping Charlie out.

Leah and Roman has organised the bar-b-q as they didn't know what to get Joey for a present.

She hugged Charlie tightly, kissing her neck. She whispered. "Thank you babe." She looked at Charlie. "But you will let me pay for the flights at least won't you?"

Charlie smiled. "It's OK hon. They're covered. But thank you anyway. I just wanted to give you a great birthday weekend."

"I think we can safely say you've managed to accomplish that." Joey smiled back. She kissed Charlie once, tenderly on the lips. "Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome hon." Smiled Charlie, happy to have made her girlfriends weekend. "Now, may I suggest that you mingle." She added laughing.

They released each other and went over to chat to Georgie and Ann, and thanked them for putting Rose and Hugh up. Then Joey spoke to Leah and Roman, thanking them for putting on the bar-b-q for everyone. Charlie was by her side all the time, they never let each others hand go.

She caught up with Jack and Martha, and Rachel and Tony too. Jack and Tony were working on the food, making sure everything was getting cooked properly.

They had a couple more beers each. "I don't know how much I'll be able to eat babe. I'm pretty full from lunch still."

"Don't worry hon. We can eat it cold later on in the week. It's more for everyone else to enjoy anyway." Charlie smiled. "I'll do a cold meat salad for Rose and Hugh tomorrow if necessary. At least Rose won't see my poor cooking skills first hand then." She laughed.

"Thanks for sorting all this out babe." Joey said again, as she took Charlie in her arms, and kissed her on the lips, for a long tender kiss.

"You're very welcome hon." Charlie smiled. She wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, as they danced and laughed together for Kylies 'Can't get you outa my head' song. Then they got another bottle of beer each, and went to talk to the guests again.

Jack and Tony were doing wonders with the bar-b-q. They started to put some cooked meat and fish on the serving plates, and Martha took the plates to the table.

"Tuck in everyone." shouted Leah. She and Roman had prepared and laid out fresh salads, bread rolls, sauces, other nibbles, crisps, nuts, condiments, as well as plenty of potato wedges, which Roman had just taken out the oven, and placed on the table too.

They all helped themselves to a plateful of food, and sat down on the various benches and seats laid out in the garden, around the tables, to eat it.

There was so much meat. They'd done small rump steaks, pork and lamb chops, sausages, burgers and chicken drumsticks. Jack had put different sauces and flavourings on each type of meat, as well as leaving some plain, so there was a choice for everyones taste.

Charlie and Joey only had half a plateful each, as they were still quite full from lunch. They sat chatting to everyone, they were all laughing and joking about the party as well. They had all enjoyed themselves, and were impressed with everyones outfits. Rose and Hugh were impressed with Charlies choice of outfit, and could only imagine what Joey looked like in hers.

Joey promised to show them the photos tomorrow, not that she'd looked at them herself yet.

Leah went around making sure everyone had drinks, whether alcoholic or juice. She'd made some non-alcoholic as well as alcoholic fruit punches, which were going down a storm.

Then Roman and Leah got the desserts out the fridge. Roman had spent the morning making them at the diner, in between helping Colleen serve everyone there. He'd made a lemon cheesecake, an apple and blackberry pie, chocolate mousse, and a fresh fruit salad.

Finally, he brought out a very large birthday cake for Joey. He'd lit the candles, and they all sang "happy birthday" to her again, as he took it to the table. The sponge cake, with cream and raspberry jam filling, was in the shape of a surfboard, and had blue lines along the centre of it. It looked really very good!!!

Charlie took a few photos, and ushered her to the table, to blow out the candles, and everyone all clapped and cheered her, and the cake, and asked her to give a speech.

She shyly thanked everyone for coming, and for all their help in making this surprise bar-b-q happen. She gave special thanks to Charlie for making her weekend so special too. Charlie blushed slightly, and raised her bottle towards Joey. Joey then cut the cake, and left Roman to cut it up, so everyone could have some.

They all had more food a bit later on, and Joey and Charlie went around talking to everyone, and thanking them for coming again. Charlie also went inside and brought out a few copies of the mag for everyone to see. Rose and Hugh were really impressed with the photo of Joey on the front cover.

At 8pm, the guests all started to leave. Joey and Charlie said goodnight to Rose and Hugh, as they left with Georgie and Anna in a taxi. And Joey confirmed she'd pick them up at 10 am in the morning, for a mini-tour of the Bay and the surrounding area, lunch, and then dinner at Leahs later on.

They hugged each other goodnight, and then waved them off in the taxi. Then the others gradually left, and Charlie and Joey helped Leah and Roman to tidy up everything.

When they'd sorted it out and done the washing up, it was 9pm, and Joey and Charlie were worn out. They opted for an early night. They went to the bathroom and cleaned their teeth, then went to their bedroom.

As Joey shut and locked the door behind them, she took Charlie in her arms, and said. "I've had one of the best days, and weekends of my life babe. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome honey."

"And, you know what? I've got a fantastic girlfriend too." Joey smiled.

"Have you?" asked Charlie teasingly.

"Uh huh." She replied as she kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "I can't believe you got Rose and Hugh down here as well. Thank you so much Charlie."

"Well, I must admit, it was one of my better ideas." Charlie chuckled. She sighed. "OK, time for bed now then."

"I guess." Smiled Joey wickedly.

"Right, I'll undress you, then you undress me yeah?" suggested Charlie.

"OK." Smiled Joey keenly.


	190. Chapter 190

_Guys,_

_S&L – yeah, they're worn out!! The weekends been hectic!! Lol!!_

_1818 – Yep, Charlies full of good ideas!!_

_AL –glad you managed to catch up!!! _

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 190

Charlie took off Joeys jewellery, and carefully put all the items, including the beautiful emerald necklace, on Joeys bedside table. Then she began to take off Joeys clothes. She pulled off her vest as Joey lifted her arms up. Then she undid her combat shorts. Joey stepped out of them as they fell to the floor. Then Charlie reached behind Joeys back and undid her bra, and pushed the straps down and watched as it dropped to the floor. Charlie moved forward and put her hands on Joeys hips, she moved her thumbs slowly up and down Joeys skin, and kissed Joey on the lips. She moved her lips down her chin, and then onto her neck, nibbling and kissing as she did so. She kissed and nibbled along Joeys shoulder, as Joey moaned at the sensations Charlie was stirring within her. Charlie moved her lips down Joeys breasts, circling her erect nipple with her tongue, before capturing it in her mouth, and sucking on the erect hard peak gently.

Joey moaned. "God Charlie."

Charlie smiled and moved her lips downwards, and knelt on the floor. She kissed and nibbled Joeys shooting star. Then she looked up at Joey, as she pulled down her knickers, nibbling on Baby Joey as she did so. Joey looked down intently into Charlies wide eyes, and muttered "God babe." The desire was really building up in her now. Her centre was pulsating with want and need, and she was getting warmer and wetter, the more Charlie kissed her.

Charlie then kissed Joey on her groin, and then pushed her right leg out slightly, and flicked her clit with her tongue. "Aaarrgghh Charlie." Muttered Joey gulping, her pulse getting faster and heart beat louder. Charlie smiled at the reactions, but brought her lips slowly up Joeys body again, nibbling her stomach, playing with her nipples and then her neck, before kissing her on the lips again.

"Your turn to undress me now hon." She said to a flushed Joey. Joeys eyes were wide and the pupils enlarged, as her excitement mounted.

Joey moved forward to undo Charlies denim shirt. As Joey undid the last button, and pushed the shirt off Charlies shoulders, she noticed Charlies bra. "Babe. When did you put this on? You weren't wearing this this morning."

"No, I changed when I popped to the loo this evening hon." Smiled Charlie. "I have ways and means you know."

"Hey, the colour's kinda familiar." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie on the lips. She then undid Charlies shorts, and revealed the sexy knickers that Charlie had changed into too. "Wow Charlie, your underwear is fantastic." Said Joey, holding Charlies arms out wide, admiring the emerald green, very sexy set Charlie had changed into.

"I'm glad you like them hon." Charlie smiled, pleased with her choice. "Perhaps you'd like to take them of me now?" she encouraged.

Joey nodded excitedly at her. "I would, yeah."

She stood behind Charlie, and put her hands on her shoulders, and gently guided her slowly towards the dressing table. They faced the mirror, and Joey stood behind Charlie, and took her hands off her shoulders, and wrapped them around her waist. She rested her chin on Charlies right shoulder, and smiled into the mirror. Charlie felt Joeys erect nipples rub against her skin, she gasped at the sensation.

Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek and then the neck. "Charlie, look in the mirror." She said softly.

Charlie did as she was asked, and they smiled at each others reflection in the mirror.

Joey moved her arms behind Charlie and undid her bra, gently kissing her on the shoulders as she pushed the straps down Charlies arms, before letting the bra fall to the floor. Then she knelt down and pulled Charlies panties down. She nibbled on her bum while she was down there, causing Charlie to giggle.

She stood back up, and wrapped her arms around Charlies waist again, propping her chin on her shoulder again, looking in the mirror. Charlie gasped, as she felt Joeys naked body press against her back again.

"Can you see how truly beautiful you are Charlie?" asked Joey softly, smiling into the mirror.

Charlie blushed, and looked down at the floor. Joey smiled. Charlie felt somehow a little nervous, not shy, but somehow vulnerable, even though it was her lover, Joey, standing behind her.

"Do you know how good you make me feel when I see you naked Charlie? Do you know what it does to me?" asked Joey softly.

Charlie looked directly into the mirror, looking at Joey, and nodded. "Yeah. I think I do." She replied quietly. "Because I feel the same when I see you hon."

Joey smiled and squeezed Charlies waist slightly, as she kissed her on the shoulder again. "You're amazing baby." Joey whispered.

"So are you hon." Charlie smiled.

"I love you Charlie." Whispered Joey in Charlie ear, as she nibbled and kissed her neck.

Charlie smiled back at her. "I love you too hon."

Joey squeezed Charlie gently again, and kissed and nibbled her sensually on the shoulder. "Good." She said happily.

"Touch me Jo. Make love to me Jo. I want you hon." Charlie asked softly.

Joey looked up, into the mirror, and their eyes looked into each others eyes, full of wanton desire, and love for each other.

"How did you want me to touch you?" Joey asked. "Like this?" She moved her hands to cup Charlies breasts, and gently massage them.

"Yes." Gasped Charlie.

"Like this?" asked Joey again, as she gently pinched and pulled Charlie hard nipples.

"God yes." Groaned Charlie, watching herself in the mirror.

"Like this?" asked Joey, as she moved her hands down Charlies body and stroked the taut soft skin of her stomach, as she nibbled her neck and shoulders.

Charlie was purring now, and Joey lifted her eyes upwards, so she could watch Charlie tremble with pleasure at her touches.

Joey then stopped, as she noticed something on Charlies groin. "Hon?" asked Charlie, eager for the pleasure to continue.

"Babe. What's that?" Joey said, moving her right hand down Charlies groin.

Charlie then remembered. "Oh just a little something for my wonderful girlfriends birthday." She paused. "Erm, it's not real though hon."

Joey moved round Charlie, and looked at the mark on Charlie. It was a fake tattoo that Charlie had put on her bikini line. "OMG babe. It's amazing." She looked up at Charlie, smiling broadly.

"Now that really is your last surprise hon. I'm fresh out of them now." Charlie smiled down at her.

Joey kissed and nibbled the Baby Joey tat that Charlie had transferred on herself, before making her way back up Charlies body, and capturing her lips with her own. "When did you get that?" asked Joey.

"At Perth, I thought it'd look good." Charlie smiled.

A smiling Joey picked up Charlie, and carried her to their bed. "Pull back the covers baby." She whispered, and Charlie pulled back the quilt, before Joey gently lay her on the bed, and gently lay down on top of her. "You're so amazing Charlie. You know that right?"

"I'm not hon. I just wanted to make my girls day special."

"I think we can safely say you made my whole weekend special. Thank you baby." Joey whispered. Then she tenderly captured Charlies lips with her own as Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, and Joey slipped her right leg between Charlies.

They kissed tenderly, before gently nibbling each others lips, and then gently teasing each others tongues. Charlie ran her hands slowly over Joeys back, loving the feeling of the soft warm skin under her, and the tingling sensation she set off in Joey. Joey squirmed at the touch, and their kissing intensified, as Joey moved her right hand to gently massage Charlies left breast.

"I love you so much baby." Joey whispered into Charlies ear, as she moved her lips down to her neck.

Charlie gasped at Joeys nibbling of her soft skin. "I love you too Jo." She whimpered, as she buried her head in Joeys neck, and pulled her body closer with her arms.

Joey lifted her head up to look into Charlies eyes. They were both grinning broadly. She shifted off Charlie slightly. "How did you want me to touch you again baby?" she paused. "Like this?" she asked saucily, as she ran her right palm over Charlies left erect nipple.

"Yes." Groaned Charlie.

Joey moved her hand down Charlies body, and caressed her on her stomach, gently stroking and rubbing her in tiny circles. "Like this?" she asked Charlie again.

"Yes." Muttered Charlie, squirming at the sensations Joey was giving her again.

Joey then moved her hand to Charlies inner thigh, and began running her nails up and down Charlies skin, to the top of her leg, stopping short of her ultimate destination. "Like this?" Joey smiled as she watched the expressions on Charlies face, as she bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes at Joeys touch.

"Umm." Charlie mumbled, as she arched her back with desire.

Joey continued to run her fingers up and down Charlies leg, as Charlie desire grew. "God Jo." She gasped, as she opened her eyes wide, and grabbed hold of Joey, lifting her head up and crushing her lips against Joeys passionately.

She rolled them over, and began showering Joeys face and neck and shoulders with kisses, as she squeezed Joeys breasts, and played with her nipples. Her hair fell over Joeys face and neck, and added to the sexual excitement for her.

"I want you hon." Said a flushed Charlie, as she looked at Joey with wild eyes.

Joey smiled back at her. "I want you too baby."

Charlie lay down next to Joey, and they both looked at each other as they moved their hand down to each others groins.

They kissed each other and then rubbed each others clits, before moving slowly down each others slits, to meet the warm wetness they craved.

They kissed once, and then pulled their heads back, and smiled at each other, wanting to watch each other, as they pushed their fingers into each others awaiting centres.

They began moving their fingers in and out of each other, relishing the soft warmness they encountered. They resumed kissing passionately, only breaking off for breath, and to gasp occasionally.

As they continued to build each other up, they moved their fingers up each others slits, and around and over their clits.

"God baby, you feel so good." Whispered Joey into Charlies ear, as she nibbled her neck.

Charlie gasped and purred, her body almost nearing its peak. "I'm almost cuming hon." She managed.

"Me too baby." Joey muttered back.

They used their fingers once more to pleasure each other, and Joey felt Charlie twitch against her, as she felt her spasm. She thumbed her swollen clit, and Charlies body writhed and arched against her. "AAARRRGGGHH." Charlie screeched.

"Charlie, I can feel you cuming baby." Whispered Joey into Charlies ear. "Can you feel me stroking you baby?"

Those words sent Charlie spinning deeper into her pleasure zone.

"YES, JOOOEEYYY. God. JOOOO." She uttered as her muscles clenched Joey within her, and she shuddered against Joey. She moved her lips to Joeys neck, and gently kissed then nibbled her, before biting down gently on her shoulder, as her last convulsion passed through her.

"OK baby?" asked Joey.

"God yes Jo." Charlie panted. "I love you hon." She gasped. "Now will you cum for me?" she asked quietly, as she began her pleasuring of Joey again.

Joey smiled at her beautiful lover." Yes baby, I will cum for you." Charlie kissed Joey hard on the lips, and their tongues began playing with each other, as they grew passionate and eager to taste each to taste each other.

"I love you hon." Charlie gasped, as Joey cried her name in the heat of passion. She shuddered against Charlie, who delighted in her lovers cute yelps.

As Joey came to rest, they withdrew their fingers, and wrapped their arms tightly around each other, kissing softly, and giggling into the kiss. "I love you baby." Whispered Joey tenderly.

"I love you too. Birthday girl." Giggled back Charlie.

Joey wiped her hand over Charlies breasts, and gently suckled her lover, toying gently with her nipples. Charlie did the same when Joey had finished. They then kissed each other, enjoying the taste and scent of each other.

They broke off, and both lay on their backs, holding hands, smiling broadly, and still breathing quite deeply.

They looked at each other, smiling, and squeezing each others hands.

After a couple of minutes, Joey pulled the quilt up, and switched off the bedside lamp, and they cuddled up under the covers, wrapping themselves around each other, and kissing softly.

They both sighed deeply and contentedly.

"Night hon." Said Charlie.

"Night baby. And thank you for a wonderful weekend."

"You're welcome hon. I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." Charlie smiled in the darkness, as they both drifted off into a contented slumber.


	191. Chapter 191

_Guys,_

_1818 – she may be getting a real one, you'll have to wait and see!!_

_S&L – they're naughty, but nice!!_

_AL – much better!! Lol!!_

_Jsco81 –a very nice way to finish off the weekend!!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 191

The alarm work Charlie and Joey up at 7.30 am on Monday morning.

They both kept their eyes closed, and smiled, as Joey spooned Charlie.

"Morning hon." Said Charlie quietly.

"Morning babe." Replied Joey, as she stretched and released Charlie so she could reach the snooze button.

Charlie snuggled back into Joeys embrace, sighing contentedly as she did so.

"Ummm. Nice." Said Charlie, as Joeys squeezed her slightly closer, and kissed her slowly and softly on the shoulder.

"Ummm. Very nice." Chuckled Joey.

They lay cuddled up, in a happy doze, until the alarm went off again.

Joey released Charlie once more, she sighed as she switched the alarm off, before turning around, and cuddled up to Joey. They smiled broadly at each other, and kissed, tenderly, another good morning to each other, a couple of times.

"Let's get up hon. We've gotta get brekkie, get showered and I've gotta get to work." She smiled and kissed Joey. "And you've gotta come with me, for your phone message, and then, you, my beautiful girlfriend, have got a day out with Rose and Hugh." Charlie smiled.

"Umm, I have haven't I. Thanks babe. I'm gonna have another good day. Thanks to my beautiful girlfriend!!" Joey leant forward, capturing Charlies lips with her own again, as their hands wandered slowly over each others bodies. "Ummm." She said, as she stopped and sighed. "But. We have to get up." As she smiled and rolled out the bed.

Charlie followed her, and they put on their PJ's and dressing gowns, and joined the others in the kitchen.

They had breakfast together, and Ruby and VJ took the mags, with Joey on the front, to school to show everyone.

Charlie told Ruby to call either of them if she had any more trouble from the bully, and to tell the teachers straight away too. They hugged goodbye.

Then Charlie and Joey had a shower together, before getting ready to go to the police station together.

"Shall I drop you off babe? And then pick you up, when I bring Rose and Hugh home for dinner?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure hon. That'd be nice. Save us taking both cars eh." Charlie smiled. "Are you sure they'll be OK with leftovers from the barbie? I mean salad and cold meats? It's not as though I'm any good at cooking, but I don't even have to do anything with salad and cold meats." Charlie worried.

Joey smiled, and walked over to hug her girlfriend. She kissed her on the side of her head. "Babe." She sighed. "I'm taking them out for lunch, and that will be more than filling. Anyway, barbie leftovers is more than OK. Don't worry so much. They want to be in our company as well you know. You don't have to go all 5 courses and silver service. They're not like that, you know that."

"I know. But I should have cooked for them, after all they did for me, well us in Brisbane."

"Another time then." Joey smiled. "When we go up with Rubes. You can cook then. How's about that?"

Charlie smiled at Joey. Happy that they'd be going away together, again, in the future. "OK hon. I'll cook then." She kissed her back on the lips. "Right. All set then?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're looking very hot by the way hon. Very smart, but casual with it."

"Thanks. Thought I'd make a bit of an effort, you know." Joey had smart black Armani jeans on, a white long sleeved baggy shirt, and black smart sandals. She also had the emerald necklace on, which could easily be seen through the opening on her shirt. "You look hot too, as ever babe." Joey smiled, admiring her girlfriend looking so sexy in her uniform.

Charlie smiled back at Joey, and was very pleased that Joey had her necklace on too. "Lovely necklace." She said shyly.

"Yeah, it's not bad is it." Joey said looking down at the beautiful piece of jewellery. "A rather hot girlfriend gave it me for my birthday." She smiled.

"Ohh, lucky you." Laughed Charlie.

"Yeah. Lucky me twice." Joey smiled. "Lucky to have a hot girlfriend, and lucky to have a lovely necklace."

"Come on then 'lucky'." Laughed Charlie.

Joey picked up her wallet, phone and keys, and they went to get in the car.

Joey drove them to Yabbie Creek police station, and they went into an interview with Jack, to note down the message.

When he switched on the phone, there were 7 more texts from Liz from yesterday, all asking to meet up, and demanding to know why Joey hadn't responded to her. The anger seemed to grow in each one, as Joey obviously hadn't responded.

There were also a couple of voicemails, in which Liz seemed to get completely mad in, demanding Joey ring her, and meet up for her birthday.

Jack put the phone on speaker, as they all listened to them intently.

Charlie took Joeys hand in hers, as they looked worriedly at Jack.

He was very concerned about the way the calls seemed to escalate, and suggested that Joey requested a complete non-contact order against Liz.

Joey looked at Charlie. "What do you think babe?" she asked quietly.

"I think you ought to do it hon." Charlie said quietly back, smiling at her girlfriend.

Jack went to the filing cabinets, and took out the relevant forms, and they filled them in.

He also suggested she thought about changing numbers.

He noted down all the texts, and the calls in a statement too.

Just as he was handing back the phone to Joey, it rang. It was Liz again. "Shall I get this?" he asked Joey.

She merely nodded at him, now worried that Liz was indeed turning into a stalker. She gripped Charlies hand tighter. Charlie looked at her, and smiled, trying to put her at ease.

He answered on speaker, so Joey and Charlie could hear what Liz was saying.

"Hello." He said.

"Who's this?" asked Liz. "And where's Jo?"

"I am Sergeant Holden, of Yabbie Creek Police station. Are you Liz Ramsey?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to tell you, that following on from the restraining orders that Joey Collins and Charlie Buckton filed against you, the situation has now escalated. On Joey Collins's request, I will be filing a total non-contact order against you, forbidding any contact what-so-ever with her."

"But...."

"I should warn you that any further breach of the terms of the orders, could lead to serious consequences for you."

"But I haven't done anything wrong."

"Liz, you are contacting someone who doesn't want you to. And, despite previous requests for you to leave them alone you haven't. Therefore, we have had no other option than to put these orders in place, to protect a concerned member of the public."

Liz hung up.

Joey looked at Charlie, her eyes were wide with shock and worry. "Will she leave me alone now?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so hon. She will if she knows what's good for her." Charlie was worried for her girlfriend, but had to try and show she wasn't.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Jack confirmed. "Right Joey. If she calls again, don't answer the call. If she texts or leaves a voicemail, I want you to keep them, and bring them into me, so I can write them down. OK?"

Joey nodded at him. "OK." She said quietly.

Jack handed her the phone back, having deleted the texts and voicemails.

"Charlie, we'll talk later." He suggested. Charlie nodded her thanks at him. They were both concerned about how this could potentially develop.

He then left them in the interview room together.

They stood up. "You OK hon?" asked Charlie quietly, as she took Joey in her arms.

Joey sighed deeply, closing her eyes tightly, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I guess." She replied.

Charlie kissed her on the side of her head. "I won't let her hurt you hon. I love you." She whispered.

"I know babe." Joey paused. "Thank you."

They stood there for a couple of minutes, before releasing each other, and then Charlie walked Joey slowly out to her car. Despite the fact that she was at work, and in her uniform, Charlie held Joeys hand all the way to the car.

Joey smiled, as she checked to see who was around, before leaning against the car door, and pulling Charlie towards her for a quick kiss.

"Love you babe. I'll see you later."

"Love you too hon. Have a lovely day. And please don't worry about Liz. She should have got the message by now." Smiled back Charlie. She quickly kissed Joey, then stepped backwards, so Joey could get into her car.

"I'll pick you up at 5pm. On the dot." Joey smiled.

"5pm, yes mam." Charlie laughed, as she saluted at Joey.

They waved at each other, as Joey drove out the car park towards Georgies place to pick up Rose and Hugh for the day.

Joey went into Georgies house with her own key, and walked into the kitchen where Rose and Hugh were finishing drinking coffees with Anna.

"Morning all." Said Joey cheerfully.

"Morning love." Said Rose, as Joey walked over and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Right are we all set?"

"Yes, I think we are." Hugh replied, as he hugged Joey too.

They picked up their things, and Joey slipped her arm through Roses, as she guided them to her car. "See you later Anna." She shouted.

"Have a lovely day." Anna said.

Joey drove them down the coast, to Blue Ocean View Point, and they walked top the top of the ridge, so she could show Rose and Hugh where her dad had proposed to her mum, and where their ashes were scattered.

They took a few minutes out there, to think, have a little cry and a few hug, and to reminisce.

Then it was back to the car, for a drive along the beautiful coast road. They stopped every so often, at vantage points, so Joey could show them the view, or a waterfall, a lake, or a place of interest, whether it was an old Church or even a listed old tree along the way.

On the way back, they stopped for lunch at the 'Fishermans catch'. Rose and Hugh loved the quaint and beautiful restaurant.

The maitre de recognised Joey from Saturday, and immediately ushered the party to a quiet table with a sea view.

She thanked him, and they sat down.

Rose and Hugh were impressed with the surroundings and the view. The food was tremendous, and their leisurely light lunch, and their time spent with Joey was wonderful.

They stopped at a beautiful quiet cove after lunch, and they had a little walk around it. They didn't go too far, as Rose and Hugh, although a very active couple, weren't up for a long trek. Plus, the heat of the afternoon was sapping their energy.

As they headed back to the car, Hugh thanked Joey, and told her to pass on his thanks to Charlie, for the way she had sorted out everything for them to come down for Joeys birthday.

Joey smiled at him. "Thanks Hugh. But you know, you can tell her that yourself." She laughed. "She won't bite."

Hugh smiled and blushed a little. In truth, he got a little flustered around Charlie. There was no denying that she was a mentally strong and beautiful woman, and he was really pleased that Joey had found someone so deserving of her.

Joey drove them to the Police Station, and parked up in the car park at 4.50pm. Joey took out her phone, and rung Charlie to let her know they were outside.

Charlie smiled as she looked at her display. "Hi hon."

"Hi babe, we're outside, I'm a bit early, so whenever you can get away, OK."

"OK, I won't be long, just gotta finish a report. I'll be out in a tick. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah we did thanks. We'll tell you over dinner."

"OK. See you in a bit." Charlie hung up.

5 minutes later Charlie left the office, and headed for Joeys car. Hugh went to get out the front seat, to let Charlie in. "Stay where you are Hugh. I'll get in the back with Rose." Said Charlie, as she pushed the car door too, and got in the back and buckled up. "Hi you guys. Did you have a good day out?" she asked as Joey drove them to Leahs.

"It was lovely thanks Charlie. Really lovely." Said Rose emotionally.

"Yes, thank you for arranging all this for us Charlie. We really do appreciate it." Hugh added.

"Honestly, it was my, and Joeys pleasure. It really was." Charlie smiled.

Joey, Rose and Hugh sat in the lounge chatting, while Charlie quickly got changed. She came back, wearing a knee length tight black skirt, and white long sleeved blouse. Her hair was down, and resting over her shoulders.

"Right, at last, evening everyone." She said as she walked in. Joey turned around, and her breath caught in her throat, as she looked at her amazing girlfriend. She looked sensational.

"Wow babe." Was all she could say. She was practically drooling. Charlie smiled, and rested her hands on Joeys shoulders over the top of the sofa.

"Right, you'll have to excuse me, while I get dinner ready. It's nothing special, just salad and cold meats left over from the barbie. Nowhere near your standards Rose." Charlie chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely Charlie." Rose smiled.

"Can I get anyone a drink while I'm up? Beer Hugh, Jo? Wine or soft drink Rose?"

"I'll have another beer thanks Charlie." Said Hugh.

"OJ please Charlie." Said Rose.

"I'll give you a hand babe, and set the table. Excuse me guys." She said as she got up, and followed Charlie into the kitchen. As Charlie opened the fridge, Joey embraced her from behind. "God, you look sensational babe." She said quietly.

Charlie smiled, as Joeys embrace tightened. She got 3 beers out the fridge, and an OJ for Rose, as Joey kept her arms around her. Then Charlie turned around and they smiled at each other then kissed, before they took the drinks through to the lounge.

Charlie set the table, and got the food into serving dishes, while they waited for Ruby to come home to joint them.

When she arrived, the 5 of them sat round the table tucking into dinner, and having a wonderful chat and laugh together.

Ruby went on again about going to stay at Joeys in Brisbane.

"Well, I'm sure we'll manage to find a suitable date sometime, won't we hon?" Charlie said to Joey.

"Of course we will babe." Joey smiled, happy that Charlie wanted them to go on hols together again, and take Ruby too.

Rose and Hugh couldn't wait to see them all again, and hoped the visit would be soon.

When they'd finished the salad and cold meats, which Rose and Hugh thoroughly enjoyed, they had fresh fruit salad and cream for dessert.

Charlie promised Rose she would cook for her properly in Brisbane.

Rose was not worried, and told Charlie not to worry, as they'd both had a wonderful time, and couldn't thank Charlie enough for arranging their trip for them.

Hugh echoed her thanks, and Ruby sniggered, as Charlie blushed slightly red at the compliments she was receiving.

Joey took Rose and Hugh back to Georgies at 8pm, as they were slightly worn out by the days activities.

They hugged and kissed Charlie and Ruby goodbye, and they were wished a safe trip home in reply.

Joey drove home, and got ready for her trip to Sydney tomorrow, so she could meet with her agent on Wednesday. Charlie helped her pack, and then they had an early night together, snuggled up in bed, watching TV, as they would be apart tomorrow night, when Joey was in Sydney.

Before they went to sleep, they slowly and tenderly made love to each other, relishing their closeness, as they enjoyed everything touching and kissing, each millimetre of each others bodies.

They came together, and shuddered and arched against each other, as they muffled their cries and sighs into each other necks.

They were sleeping apart tomorrow night, and although it was only one night apart, they were not looking forward to it.

"God, I'm going to miss you tomorrow babe." Whispered a panting Joey into Charlies ear.

Charlie pulled Joey in closer, as she whispered hoarsely. "I'm gonna miss you too hon."

They set the alarm, and switched off the bedside lamp, as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight loving embrace. They whispered to each other.

"Night babe. Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too."

As they both drifted off to a contented sleep together.


	192. Chapter 192

_Guys,_

_Gee, you're all getting a bit worked up about Liz! Lol!_

_There's no Liz in this chapter. There may be no Liz in any future chapters…who knows?_

_AL – There's some dinner in this chapter tonight for you! _

_Pasharamone – thanks for reading. In 1 sitting too! You must be mad! Lol!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 192

The alarm woke the happy couple, at 6.30 am. Charlie was at work at 9am, and Joey off to Sydney with Rose and Hugh.

Charlie switched off the alarm, and immediately turned around, looking at Joey with big puppy dog eyes, not wanting to get out of bed, knowing they'd not be together that night.

She cuddled closer to Joey, and began nibbling Joeys shoulder, while she gently dragged her nails over Joeys tummy and left hip.

"God babe." Gasped Joey.

"Umm?" replied Charlie, smiling while her nibbling continued.

"God, you ought to stop. We've gotta get up." Joey groaned.

Charlie continued to stroke Joey, who was squirming, and wriggling slightly at the build up of pleasure she was receiving from Charlie.

Charlie moved her lips onto Joeys neck.

"God babe." Gasped Joey.

"Umm?"

"God babe. You ought to stop." Joey stated. Her insides were churning with want and need and passion for Charlie now.

"I know I ought to. But I don't want to." Charlie said, now looking directly, and smiling at Joey, with a very seductive smouldering look in her eye.

"God I want you, but we'll be late for brekkie, and work, and Sydney. It's 7.30 am babe."

Charlie moved her right hand to Joeys face, and ran her index finger slowly along Joeys bottom lip, following the line she took with her eyes, as she bit her own bottom lip, as she smiled, and said softly. "We won't be late."

"We will babe." Joey stated, despite not wanting Charlie to stop.

"We won't be late because it's not 7.30am."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I set the alarm for 6.30am." Charlie smiled, her eyes twinkling at Joey.

Joey beamed back. "Is it now?"

"Uh huh." Replied Charlie.

"Well then. That's different then." She chuckled, as she moved her left hand to Charlies right hip, and began moving her thumb up and down Charlies warm soft skin. "You're very naughty, you know." She whispered.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yep, I try. But you wouldn't want me any other way." She chuckled.

"You planned this yesterday?"

"I planned it last week, when I sorted out Rose and Hugh's trip." Charlie laughed.

"I like your way of thinking." Laughed Joey.

"I had to, because, besides anything else, I didn't want to be without you all day, and all night, so I had to make sure we spent some quality time together today didn't I." Charlie stated. "So, come here sexy." She said chuckling, as she moved closer to Joey.

They kissed slowly, their tongues meeting, and playing gently with each other.

Charlie moved her hand down to Joeys stomach again, pausing briefly to run her palm over Joeys erect nipples. Joey groaned into their kiss at the sensation, and moved her own hand to Charlies right breast, and began to massage it gently, and play with the erect nipple between her finger and thumb.

Charlie moved her right hand to between Joeys legs, and briefly rubbed her clit before immediately moving her fingers slowly down Joeys slit, meeting Joeys warm wetness, that engulfed her own fingers.

"God Joey, you feel so good honey." Charlie smiled into their slow passionate kissing, but broke off briefly again, looking directly into Joeys eyes, and saying softly "God Jo, I want you now hon."

"Then take me." Joey smiled back, before whispering and adding. "I want you too baby."

Charlie slowly pushed her fingers into Joey, and began slowly moving them in and out, and she nibbled on Joeys neck.

Joey moved her left hand to between Charlies legs. She touched Charlie so gently and feather lightly, that it was almost too much for Charlie to bear. Charlie gasped and swooned against Joey, her lovers delicate touch making her heart constrict with emotion, and her body ache with love and need for Joey. She loved how Joey could make her melt by the very merest of touches.

"God Jo." She gasped, overcome with Joeys action. She then managed to resume her pleasuring of Joey, that she had momentarily stopped, by slowly and deliberately resuming her fingers movements.

Joey then ran her fingers along Charlies slit, and then brought them back to rub her clit, spreading her wetness, and relishing how ready Charlie was for her. Joey loved making Charlie wet, and feeling how excited she made her.

She rubbed her clit, then circled it, as Charlie moaned against her neck. "Jo, please Jo. Now Jo please." Joey smiled and then bit Charlies neck gently, before moving her fingers back down Charlies slit, and slowly and gently pushing them into her lover. Charlie gasped with pleasure, "Ummm Jo." And moved her head, so they could begin their passionate kissing again.

Joey began stroking Charlie inside, loving the feel of her beautiful girlfriend, and thrilled at her reactions, once again, at her lovemaking.

They continued to build each other up, and they rolled around the bed, each taking a turn laying on the other, as they uttered words of love at each other, having stopped their intense kissing, unable to continue while they were breathing so deeply, and concentrating so much.

Joey looked at Charlie, her eyes wide and bright, and gasped "I'm cuming babe." She felt the heat rise within her, as she gently nibbled Charlies shoulder, before her muscles tensed and she shrieked "GOD CHAARRLLIIEE. AARRGGHHH." She rocked against Charlie, as she clenched Charlies fingers, and her clit swelled under Charlies further attention. "AARRGGHH CHHAARRLLIIEE." She cried again, as her orgasm passed through her.

Charlie felt fantastic as Joey shuddered against her, cried her name, and clenched her fingers. She was always amazed that she could bring so much pleasure to her lover, and get so much pleasure herself from pleasuring Joey. She'd never felt like this before in any other relationship. She wanted to pleasure Joey so much, it was so important to her, to put Joey first, before herself. She knew Joey felt the same, from the first time that they made love, Joey always put her pleasure first, and Charlie got choked up every time she thought about how completely unselfish Joey was, and had always been, in their relationship.

As Joey got her senses back, she resumed her pleasuring of Charlie. Charlie was soon crying Joeys name, as she came herself. She wrapped her arms around Joey, as she trembled and shrieked "AARRGGHH JOOOOEEEYYY."

As she clenched her muscles, and arched her stomach towards Joeys, as the surging heat seem to tear through her, and she flushed with their lovemaking, as she clenched Joeys fingers, and her clit grew under Joeys thumb, throbbing with the pleasure that Joey was giving her. "AARRGGHH, GOD, JOOOOO. AARRGGGHH." She moved her head, and bit Joey on the shoulder, giving her a little nip, marking her slightly, but causing Joey to smile, loving how animalistic Charlie had gotten again, and loving that Charlie had marked her as her own.

As Charlie came to rest, Joey slowed her fingers and thumb.

"OK baby?" asked Joey softly, her head resting in Charlies neck, and she gave her some baby kisses and little nibbles.

Charlie was still panting slightly as she replied. "God, yes hon." She giggled. "More than OK."

"Good." Replied Joey, as she withdrew her fingers, and moved her hand up to Charlies breasts, eager to taste her fulfilled lover, and suck and lick her nipples.

"You OK honey?"

"Very much baby." Joey smiled at her.

Charlie released Joey from her tight embrace, and leant backwards on the bed, so Joey could finish off their lovemaking. Joey smiled at Charlie, as she wiped her wet fingers on Charlies breasts, and as she bent over to flick her nipple with her tongue. Charlie arched her back towards Joey, eager for her to taste her, and play with her nipples.

When Joey finished lapping up Charlies juices, she kissed up her neck and chin, before capturing her lips with a searing kiss, and Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her on top of her, loving Joeys weight against her, and the taste of herself on Joeys lips.

They slowly stopped their kissing, and Joey rested on her right elbow, her left arm resting over Charlies stomach, her left hand entwined with Charlies right hand. "I love you Charlie." She whispered softly, kissing Charlie delicately on the lips once.

Charlie beamed back at her. "I love you too honey."

"And I'm very glad you set the alarm an hour earlier." Joey giggled.

"Umm, so I am." Charlie giggled back, and leaning upwards to kiss Joey once on the lips.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie reluctantly said. "Right hon. We really should shower before brekkie, don't you think?"

"I guess we should. Come on then beautiful, lets get in the bathroom." Joey said, kissing Charlie once more, before reluctantly rolling out of bed.

They had a quick shower, together, and then got dried and dressed, before going to have breakfast with the rest of the household.

After brekkie Leah went to work, and dropped off Ruby and VJ at the diner, for school, leaving Charlie and Joey alone.

Charlie stood behind Joey as she did up her rucksack and bag ready for the trip to Sydney. She embraced her from behind, resting her head against Joeys back. "I'm gonna miss you tonight honey." She sighed deeply.

Joey turned around, so they were facing each other. She smiled at Charlie, showing her lovely dimples, on her beautiful face, and her beautiful brown eyes shining brightly at Charlie, who looked back at her with her bright blue shining orbs. She wrapped her arms around Charlies waist. "I'm gonna miss you too baby." She said, resting her forehead against Charlies. "But, I'll see you tomorrow night. And I'll ring you from Morags later, and from the hotel too, tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I know honey." Charlie pouted, before kissing Joey tenderly on the lips. "I'd better let you go, or we'll both be late."

"Umm. Take care baby, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye hon. And wish Rose and Hugh a safe trip home from me." Joey smiled, as Charlie pulled her in for a big hug, before they kissed once more, before locking up the house, and walking to their cars together, and driving off to work and Georgies.

Joey managed to pick up Rose and Hugh, on time, from Georgies, at 9 am that Tuesday morning, and took them to Sydney airport, so they could catch their flight home. The flight was leaving at 2pm, so they wouldn't get back home too late. Their car was at the airport, so they could drive straight home.

She parked in the drop zone, and they all got out of the car.

They both thanked Joey for everything, and told her to pass on their enormous thanks to Charlie for sorting out their little trip.

"You need to keep hold of that one." Hugh said quietly, as Joey helped him get the luggage on a trolley.

Joey turned to look at him, blushing slightly. She was speechless for once.

Hugh continued. "I said…"

"I heard what you said Hugh." Joey muttered shyly.

"You know Rose really likes her too." Hugh smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Joey replied.

"Well, we're just saying." Hugh chuckled. "Your mum and dad would have liked her too."

"Yeah, well, thanks Hugh." Joey smiled back, blushing some more, knowing exactly how much her family would have loved Charlie too, and feeling sad that they would never meet her. "It's early days still." She added.

Hugh smiled, as he wheeled the trolley away from Joeys car, and Joey shut the back up.

They hugged and kissed, and Joey wished them a safe trip, and told them to ring her when they got home that evening. They promised they would, and Hugh began wheeling the trolley to the terminal, as Joey waved them goodbye.

Joey then went to see Morag, as she had the meeting and assessment with her O'Neills agents on Wednesday.

Morag had checked over her contract, and confirmed all was well with it, so her and Joey signed it, so Joey could hand it to the agent on the Wednesday in their offices.

Morag had already invited Joey to join her and Ross for dinner on the Tuesday night, and Joey had gratefully accepted.

Morag had made homemade duck liver pate, which she served with toast for their starters. It was delicious.

Then she'd made duck a l'orange, with baby roast potatoes and fresh vegetables, to continue with the duck theme. That too was delicious, and Joey was fit to burst before she'd even looked at dessert.

After Morag had dished up a thankfully light dessert, of orange mousse, which was amazing, and linked in with the main course theme, when they'd finished eating, Joey helped Morag tidy up, before they sat down in the lounge and relaxed together with Ross.

They had a lovely evening, and Ross even got some old photos out of Charlie and Ruby, when they were little, to show Joey. Charlie was very cute even as a child, and Joey told Ross so. Ross smiled at Joeys words, and the way she was blushing slightly talking about Charlie. He could see how much Joey loved his daughter, and he was pleased once again, that Charlie had been honest with him about their relationship.

As they were having a coffee together, Joeys phone went off. It was Rose and Hugh, and they told her they'd just arrived home, safe and sound.

"Great! Thanks so much for coming down, and I promise we'll come up and see you soon." Joey said.

Joey then rang Charlie to tell her they'd arrived home, and then passed her mobile to Ross, so he could chat to Charlie and Ruby for a while.

In the meantime, Joey and Morag chatted over their coffees. Ross handed the phone back to Joey, and Charlie offered her an "I love you hon. Will you call me later from the hotel?"

"I love you too babe, and yeah I'll call you later OK." She said, speaking openly, but quietly, in front of Morag and Ross.

Morag and Ross smiled at Joey, as she finished her call, really pleased at how much love she had, and showed for Ross's daughter. When they'd finished their drinks, Joey bade them a thank you and goodnight, and went to her hotel.

She'd booked into an hotel just round the corner from the O'Neill offices, so she could walk round for the meeting in the morning.

She had a quick shower, missing Charlie being in there with her, and then she went to bed. It was 10.30pm.

As she lay in bed, she called Charlie. "Are you in bed babe?" she asked when Charlie answered.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "I miss you. I'm gonna miss you tonight Charlie. And I'm gonna miss waking up without you in my arms tomorrow." She sighed again. "I'm gonna miss not having our shower in the morning together too."

"I know hon. This bed feels so empty." Charlie sighed too. "I'll miss my sexy back scrubber too."

"Umm." Joey sighed. "Dinner was lovely." She said, trying to change the subject. "We had pate, duck, then orange mousse."

"Morag puts on a good spread doesn't she." Charlie chuckled, realising what Joey was doing. "And dad was in great form tonight on the phone."

"He showed me some photos of you and Rubes when you were kids, and of you with your mum." Joey said.

"Did he now?" Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah he did. You were a very cute kid too you know. And you take after your mum. She was stunning too." Joey stated softly.

Charlie gulped, as the rush of emotion, as Joey spoke so warmly of her mother, passed through her. "Yeah, she was very beautiful. Even until last year, she'd still kept her good looks and figure." Charlie sniffled, and smiled at the memory. "I'm not a patch on her though hon."

"I didn't mean to upset you baby." Joey whispered.

"It's OK hon, you haven't." Charlie replied. "You just said some lovely things." She added. "As usual."

Joey smiled. "They may be lovely, but they're also true. And you are most definitely a patch on her."

Charlie blushed, not that Joey could see her. "Thank you hon."

"Babe, have you gone all Little Miss Pink Cheeks on me?"

Charlie chuckled. "I may have done."

Joey chuckled back. "Pity I can't see you, cos you look so very cute and kissable when you do that."

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to do that won't you."

"I don't know if I can. I just want to come home right now."

"God I wish you could too." Charlie sighed. "But you've got work to do. And it's only 1 night hon." She gulped. "We'll be OK." Hoping, rather than believing, they would be OK.

"Yeah, we will." Replied Joey, thinking the same.

"Well, I'd better wish you goodnight hon. Love you. Miss you. Sleep well."

"You too babe. You too. Love you Charlie, and I'll see you tomorrow night. Night babe."

"Night hon."

They hung up, and both sighed as they switched their bedside lamps off, and tried to go to sleep, without being in each others arms. They both coiled up in the foetal position, holding a pillow each on front of them, as though they had each other there instead.


	193. Chapter 193

_Guys,_

_Pasharamone – my first reviewer for 192! You're getting good at this, lol! And thank you!_

_S&L – LMAO! Excellent comment!_

_Jsco81 – yeah, their first night apart, bless them!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 193

When Charlies alarm went off at 7.30am, she sleepily awoke, putting the alarm on snooze, feeling as though something was missing. She snuggled backwards, wondering where the warm embrace she usually felt of a morning had gone. "Joey?" she said, as she turned around, looking behind her. Then she remembered that Joey was in the city.

She sighed, and lie on her back for a minute. Then she got up, frowning slightly, and put on her dressing gown, joining the others for breakfast.

Ruby noticed that she was slightly quieter than normal, and knew that she'd be missing Joey.

She thought it was quite sweet that her sister was obviously missing Joey, even though they were only apart for the 1 night. She'd never seen her sister like this about anyone before, so she knew how much her sister truly loved Joey.

So, she didn't tease her, she tried to cheer her up, and take her mind of it, by rambling on about school.

When Joeys alarm went off at 8am, she was still hugging a pillow. She momentarily wondered where Charlie was. Then she remembered that she was in a hotel in Sydney and Charlie was at home. She sighed as she switched the alarm off, and reached for her phone. She rang Charlie. Wanting to hear her girl-friends voice.

Charlies phone began ringing in her dressing gown pocket. Her strange, quiet mood, immediately lifted, as she took the phone out of her pocket, smiled and giggled to herself, leaving the kitchen to go back to her room to answer it in private.

Leah looked at Ruby and they chuckled together about it. "Cute." Said Leah.

"Sweet." Said Ruby.

"What's sweet and cute?" asked VJ.

"Oh, nothing VJ." Leah giggled. "Are you ready for school yet?"

They continued talking in the kitchen, as Charlie got back to her bedroom.

"Morning hon. God I miss you." She sighed down the phone, as she lay on the bed.

"Morning babe." Sighed Joey back. "I miss you too."

"How long have you been up?"

"I set the alarm for 8, so just a couple of minutes. Did you get up at 7.30?"

"Yeah. I've had brekkie, just got to shower and change before work now." She sighed. "I'll miss you in the shower hon."

"I'll miss you when I have mine in a bit too." Joey gulped. She loved going in the shower with Charlie. The way they touched each other tenderly, and washed each other down was out of this world as far as Joey was concerned. Who would have thought, that such an ordinary, daily routine, could become so precious to them both?

"Umm, I'd better go in the shower now hon, or I'll be late for work. Hope it goes OK later at O'Neills, and I'll see you tonight, OK. Love you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just routine. Have a good day at work. Anyhow, I'd better get in the shower myself, then go down for brekkie. Love you too babe. See you tonight."

"Bye hon."

"Bye babe."

They both hung up, sighing as they did so. Neither of them could believe how hard it was to be apart for just one night. They both briefly wondered about how they would cope when Joey went away for her longer compo tours, but both quickly pushed the thoughts out of their heads, not wanting to think about that just yet.

Joey showered and went for breakfast before she walked round to the offices for her all day meeting, which was to begin at 9.30am.

Andy, her agent, welcomed her with a coffee and a chat, and she handed over the signed contract. He was naturally delighted at having Joey on his books. Having worked with her before, he already knew how professional she was, not to mention extremely talented, and was very pleased to have her as part of his team again.

She'd had to take a change of clothes, as she was going to be doing some fitness work.

He introduced her to an official O'Neill doctor come physio, who assessed her fitness, and then her shoulder in particular. It took 1.5 hours, as they tested her fitness and blood pressure. She even had to run on a treadmill, with a mask over her face for 20 minutes, to test her lungs, heartbeat, fitness and then recovery time.

She had to provide a urine and a blood sample, which were duly tested too. Then she was shown the shower room, where she showered and changed back into her jeans.

They gave her the results of the tests, and were more than satisfied with her levels of fitness. Joey was a very fit person, and was always training and practicing. Although, over the past couple of months, she hadn't done as much as usual, because she'd been distracted by Charlie. She smiled to herself, because Charlie had been a very good distraction.

They told her about the training camps that they were planning. There was one that they insisted she went on, which was for 2 weeks in Hawaii later on in the year. She agreed, as it was part of her contract now.

They looked at surfboard designs and colours, as well as wetsuit designs and colours. They measured her for some new suits, and arranged to meet up, to have some trials with their new surfboard designs, and to choose which ones she would be using. She needed to think about what designs she'd want on the boards, and would bring them with her next time.

Andy then took her to lunch, to discuss the next few compos that were in the offing, and that they'd like her to attend. She pretty much had the dates engraved in her head anyway, most compos were held at a similar time of year in the same locations. There were obviously new compos springing up everywhere, but it would be impossible to attend all of them. Some were even going on at the same time, so they'd agreed to plan out her attendance at compos, based on who the sponsors were, where they were, if they were specialist, like a pipe compo, and how they'd fit in with the other compos that were coming up.

They finished their leisurely lunch, they then returned to the office. Andy had lined up a meeting with a sports nutritionist.

Andy showed Joey into his office, to introduce her to the sports specialist dietician that would be her contact.

Andy followed on behind Joey, and said "Joey, I'd like you to meet Liz Ramsey. She'll be your diet and well being coach while you're with us.

Joey stopped dead in her tracks, and paled visibly. She had gotten very shocked, seeing Liz, when she least expected it. Liz just stared at Joey, and then Andy, her mouth open wide. "Erm Joey. Erm happy birthday sweetheart." She added, smiling and walking towards Joey, as if to embrace her. "And why didn't you ever answer my texts or calls?" She asked.

Andy wondered what was going on.

Joey got angry then. "Don't call me that!" she said venomously spitting the words from between her teeth. "And you keep away from me." She added, walking backwards away from Liz. "And don't you dare expect me to reply to your questions, or speak with you at all."

She refused to have anything further to do with Liz. She told Andy that she'd put a restraining order against Liz, and she couldn't come within 500m of her. So she pointed out to both Andy and Liz, that Liz was currently breaking the law, by being in the same room as her, and she could call the police and have her arrested. Andy was astounded.

Liz swore she didn't know Joey was coming today. "Honestly Jo, sweetheart, erm I didn't know." She picked up her bag. "I've got to go." She said worriedly to Andy, as she rushed out of the office, in case someone called the police. "Call me though Jo, won't you." She urged on the way out.

Joey stared incredulously at her. "Just go Liz." She shouted, getting angrier by the second.

Once Liz had left, Joey told Andy, in no uncertain terms, that if dealing with Liz was a part of the contractual agreement, then she would reneg on it. If they wanted her to stay with them, she would be more than happy to, but she would not be dealing with Liz at all, and she would have to be kept away from her at any compos they attended.

Andy said he understood, and asked Joey to wait outside his office for a couple of minutes, while he spoke to his boss on the phone.

Joey was worried about seeing Liz, and the fact that she was still trying to meet up with her, despite the restraining order. So she phoned Charlie when she was in reception, and told her what had just happened.

Charlie went ballistic, standing bolt upright, and was practically already running out of the office to jump in her car to drive to Sydney herself.

"OMG Jo. Are you OK? Has she gone? Where are you now?" Charlie panicked.

"Hey babe. One question at a time please." Joey chuckled.

"It's not funny Jo." Charlie said irritatedly. "She texted and called you on your birthday, wanting to meet you. And we've got restraining orders out on her for a reason. She's unstable, and she's dangerous. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine now I've talked to you. And she's left the offices." Said Joey more calmly.

"Good."

Andy opened his office door, and beckoned her to come back in.

"Got to go babe. Andys come to get me."

"Put Andy on the phone please hon." Charlie asked.

"No need babe."

"Humour me."

Joey sighed. "OK." Joey knew that Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer.

Joey took her phone away from her ear. "Erm Andy, Charlie would like a word with you please." She said, handing the phone over.

Andy took the phone, and said. "Hello Charlie, nice to speak with you again."

"Andy, erm hi, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me." She stated.

"Of course I do." Said Andy. He thought to himself, who wouldn't have remembered the very attractive sexy woman he met in Perth, who was Joeys girlfriend. Besides, it was his job to know the other halves of all his clients, and to look after them too.

"Well, I'm a Cop, as well as Joeys girlfriend. A Senior Constable actually."

"Oh right." Andy was impressed, and briefly imagined Charlie in her uniform.

"Yeah so, as a Cop I take restraining orders, and the breeching of them very seriously."

"Understandable." Andy nodded.

"Coupled with the fact that this relates to my girlfriend, it makes me doubly concerned."

"OK."

"So, I'm asking you to do me a favour. I'd like you to walk Joey back to her hotel, in case Liz is hanging about outside, and I'd like you to make sure she gets to her car, safely, so she can drive home."

Andy chuckled. "Sure. I can do that. Not a problem Charlie."

"Thank you. And I'm sure from your POV, you need to protect your investment too don't you." Charlie chuckled back.

"Of course. But rest assured Charlie, that Joeys more than just an investment to us." Joey blushed as she heard him talking, imagining what Charlie was saying at the other end of the phone.

"Good. Thank you very much." Charlie sighed. "Could you put Joey back on please?"

"Sure. Bye Charlie." Andy handed the phone back to Joey.

"Hi babe." She said quietly.

"Hon, I'm coming up to meet you." Charlie had decided.

Joey begged her not to. She told her that Liz had scarpered when she threatened to call the police. Charlie wasn't convinced, and told Joey to call her every 15 minutes. Joey giggled. "Babe I think that's a little OTT."

Charlie raised her voice. "Joey, like I said, we've got restraining orders out on her for a reason, and she tried to contact you on Sunday and Monday!"

"Charlie." Sighed Joey.

"Look, I've asked Andy to walk you back to your hotel, and then to your car. So I'm begging you to let him do that, for me. I want to make sure you're safe hon." Charlie sighed.

"OK babe." Joey smiled weakly at Andy.

"And I want you to call me every 15 minutes, on the quarter hour."

"Oh babe, really."

"Joey, please honey, just do what I ask."

"Ok, Ok. I'll call you every 15 minutes." Joey rolled her eyes at Andy.

"OK good. Now hon, listen to me. Carefully. I don't want to worry you, but make sure you keep in public places, and make sure Andy stays with you, so don't go anywhere on your own, or where it's dark."

"OK babe."

"I'm serious Jo."

"I know. I know only too well what she could do babe. I'll be careful. Promise."

"Well, just you be careful, and call me every 15 minutes, on the quarter hour. OK?"

"Yes babe. I will."

"Right. You need to tell me where are you now, and where you're going. Just in case. Then if you don't call me in 15 minutes we can narrow down the area you're in pretty quickly. OK?" Charlie was thinking quickly, her police training coming to her aid.

"Yes babe. OK." Joey was beginning to get worried again.

"Good. So where are you?"

"I'm still in the O'Neill office building, on Madison Street, and I'm gonna to be walking to the hotel, the Hyatt, on Park Street, it's just round the corner, to get my things and check out. Room 153."

"OK hon. Good. Now, is your phone fully charged?"

"Yeah it is."

"Good. Have you got a charger in your car?"

"Yeah."

"Good. OK, ring me in 10 minutes then, at 2.30 pm. OK."

"Yes babe."

"OK. Love you hon. Don't forget 2.30pm."

"No babe. Love you too." Joey hung up.

Joey smiled weakly at Andy. "Erm sorry about this Andy." She sighed. "Charlie can get a bit erm, protective."

Andy smiled. "I don't blame her." He laughed. "I'd want to look after you too."

Joey blushed. "Well, erm, she said she'd asked you to walk me back to the hotel, and then my car."

"Yeah, she did. So, shall we get going?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.

"BTW, we're still more than happy for the contract to continue. Rest assured that now we know the situation, Liz will not be anywhere near you again. We'll organise things around your compos OK."

"Oh, great. Thanks." She smiled, having forgotten all about the contract.

"Come on, let's get going then." He smiled. They walked out of his office, and took the lift down to the street, and walked round the corner to Joeys hotel.

Charlie was meanwhile pacing up and down her office, mumbling to herself. She called Georgie on her mobile. "Where are you Georgie?"

"Erm, just having a coffee in the diner."

"Are you investigating anything at the moment?"

"No. We're finished here."

"Good. Come back to the office now."

"Why? What's happening?" asked Georgie.

"Just get here now Georgie. I'll explain when you get here. Blue lights on OK."

"Sure." Said Georgie getting up from her seat. She left the coffee on the table. "Come on Brown, break over."

The young officer followed her as she went to the car.

Charlies phone rang. It was Joey. "Hi babe."

"Hi hon. Where are you?"

"Andy's just walking me to the hotel. We'll be there in a minute."

"OK. Good." Charlie was relieved. "Pack quickly and go straight to the car OK."

"Yeah, will do."

"I'm on my way up to meet you."

"There's no need babe."

"Yes there is hon. I'll meet you half way, at a service station. OK."

"OK babe." Joey sighed. She knew there would be no dissuading Charlie once she'd made her mind up.

"Don't forget to ring me in 15 mins hon. Love you."

"Love you too babe." Joey said as she hung up.

Andy smiled at her as they walked. "Seems to me like you two are pretty, erm, serious." He said.

"Yeah. We are." Joey smiled shyly.

"I don't blame either of you. And, if I may say so, you're both very attractive."

"Thanks." Joey blushed.

"Must be nice to have someone look out for you like that too." He stated, smiling at Joey, as they walked along the street.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Joey confirmed. She thought Charlie was going a bit over the top, but on reflection, she realised it was only because Charlie loved her, and wanted to keep her safe. They continued walking to her hotel.


	194. Chapter 194

_Guys,_

_Mon85babe – Blimey, another new reader! Welcome, and thanks for the review!_

_Funky – Welcome back, lol! And yeah, it was a shock for Joey._

_S&L – There's some food in the next chapter! Lol!_

_1818 – Don't worry about Andy, he's cool! And thanks, BTW!_

_Jsco81 – More of Charlie in this chapter!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 194

As they walked, Andy asked about the reason for the restraining order, but Joey was reluctant to give him all the details. She merely told him that she used to go out with Liz 5 years ago, and just 2 months ago, she turned up and started making trouble for herself and Charlie. Andy knew, from last year, how that could affect Joey, and he apologised for not having spoken to her before about Liz being the dietician. Joey insisted it wasn't his fault, as he was not to know.

Georgie drove quickly to Yabbie Creek police station, wondering what Charlie wanted. She'd put the blue lights on. When they arrived, she got out the car, and rushed into Charlies office. The door was open. "Erm boss. I'm back." Georgie said, as other Constables were around. Brown followed her into Charlies office.

Charlie looked up, then stood up. "Right. Watson. Let's get moving. Erm, just you and me though. Brown, can you find something else to deal with please."

"Sure Boss." Replied Brown, leaving Charlies office.

"Moving to where?" asked Georgie then.

"I'll tell you on the way. You're driving."

Georgie followed Charlie as she ran outside to the patrol car. "Come on, let's get going." Charlie insisted impatiently.

"Where to Charlie? And what's going on?"

"Oh, erm, towards Sydney please Georgie. Do we need diesel?"

"I've got enough for, erm, 200 miles." She said checking the dials.

"Good. Plenty. Come on then Georgie. Get going. Fast. Blue lights when necessary."

"Sure." As Georgie set off, Charlie explained to her what was going on.

"Do you think this is a bit OTT Charlie?" Georgie asked softly.

Charlie glared at Georgie. "No. I do not. We've got restraining orders against her, and who knows what she's capable of doing next. You know full well what she's done before Georgie. And she texted and called Joey on her birthday, and on Monday, wanting to meet up, despite the restraining orders."

"OK Charlie. Just asking. I don't want anyone to hurt Joey either you know. She's my best mate."

Charlie sighed, and said calmly but emotionally this time. "I know Georgie. I know." As she stared sorrowfully through the window.

Charlies phone went. It was 2.45 pm. "Hi hon."

"Hi babe. Just walking into the hotel lifts, so the signal may be bad for a bit."

"OK, so just ring me as soon as you can then if that happens. Andy still with you?"

"Yeah he is. He'll walk me to my car soon too."

"Good. Love you hon." Charlie said softly, while staring at her free hand that was fiddling with her trousers. Georgie glanced at her boss and friend. She smiled at the complete love and sincerity Charlie was exuding for Joey.

"Love you too babe. Bye."

Joey packed the rest of her things in her rucksack. Most of it was already done anyway. "Right. All set." She smiled at Andy. They took the lift down to reception, Joey checked out and paid her bill, and Andy walked back to the lift to take it down to the car park. Joey checked her phone. There was no signal in the underground car park. She knew Charlie would be panicking, as it was now 3.03pm. They got in the car, and she drove out the car park. When she got outside. She parked up and phoned Charlie.

Charlie was meanwhile staring at her mobile, willing it to ring, as every second that ticked by 3pm seemed to be an hour, and she got more nervous.

Georgie had noticed how tense Charlie was getting, and was trying to take her mind off things. It wasn't really working.

Charlies phone started ringing, startling her somewhat. It was now 3.09pm. "Joey?" she answered weakly.

"Yes babe. I've just got out the car park. I'm dropping Andy off at his office, then I'll head for the motorway."

"OK, good. No sign of Liz? She's not following you is she?"

"No, we haven't seen her."

"Oh good." Charlie sighed deeply. "Ring me at 3.30pm then, when you're on or near the motorway."

"OK. 3.30 pm then."

"Be careful hon. Love you."

"You be careful too babe. Love you too." Joey smiled, not that Charlie could see her.

She dropped off Andy, and thanked him profusely for accompanying her to the hotel and car park. He insisted it wasn't a problem, and once again welcomed her aboard his O'Neill team.

Then she set off home towards Summer Bay.

Georgie was meanwhile, still motoring up towards Sydney, blue lights flashing,

Georgie and Charlie continued to chat in the car. Georgie was still trying to calm Charlie down.

"Joey will be fine Charlie. You said yourself, she's on her way home now."

"Umm. Well. I'll be happier when she's here with me." Charlie replied emotionally.

"It won't be long. We've been going for over 45 minutes now, and Joey's been on the road for about 30 minutes, so another 30 minutes or so and we'll meet up. OK?"

Charlie sighed, and checked her watch. "Yeah. 30 minutes." She couldn't wait to see Joey, and know she was OK.

Her mobile went again. It was Jack. He wanted to know what was happening. She told him, and he said he understood, but wasn't sure about the use of police resources and time. Charlie tried to contain her anger and emotion, as she reminded him that a restraining order had been broached, and he was fully aware of the circumstances behind it, so he should be fine with the actions being taken to protect the innocent victim in all this.

He was quiet for a moment, before he told her to be careful, and to keep him informed of everything.

Georgie continued to drive very fast with the blue lights flashing. Charlies phone went again. "Guess who?" laughed Joey.

Charlie smiled at Joeys injection of humour. "Hi hon. Won't be long now." She sighed.

"OK. Well, I'm doing quite well, just gone past junction 23A. There's a service station about 35 miles away from here, so I could meet you there."

Charlie perked up. "Great, I know it, Grant River services."

"That's the one yeah."

"I'll see you there then hon. Love you."

"I know you do baby. I love you too. Do you still want me to ring in 15?" Joey asked softly.

"Yes. I do hon." Chuckled Charlie, playing with her trouser crease with her spare hand again.

"OK, will do. Bye."

"Bye then hon." Charlie hung up. She sighed deeply. "Right Georgie. We'll meet Jo at Grant River services. You know it?" Charlie said emotionally.

Georgie nodded. "Yeah I know it." She put her foot down, as cars pulled over to let her past. "You OK now Charlie?"

Charlie smiled weakly at Georgie. "Yeah. I'm better now thanks." She paused. "But I can't wait to see her. So I know she's safe."

"She is safe. She will be safe Charlie." Georgie looked at Charlie, who was still slightly pale. "Look, she's been on the phone to you. She's fine. Won't be long now."

Charlie smiled and nodded at Georgie.

"So, erm Charlie." Georgie started. "Joey looked pretty hot on Friday night eh." She smiled, as she tried to keep Charlies mind of the current problem.

Charlie fidgeted in her seat, and blushed slightly. "Erm, yeah. She did."

"Umm. She's a fine looking and sexy woman." Georgie chuckled. "You make a great couple Charlie."

"Erm, thank you Georgie." Charlie smiled and blushed. "So do you and Anna."

"I don't think we're quite in the same league, or on the same level as you and Joey." She paused. "But thank you anyway." She chuckled. "Although, I obviously think Anna's the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the World, and I'm very happy to say she'll soon be my wife." She smiled happily.

Charlie smiled back. "You're very lucky Georgie. Both of you are." She said quietly.

"I know." Georgie smiled happily.

Charlies mobile rang and she accepted the call. The voice at the other end said. "Hello. Can you put me through to the most beautiful Senior Constable Charlie Buckton please?"

"It's me silly." Charlie smiled again at Joeys humour. Georgie was pleased that Charlie finally seemed to be relaxing now.

"I know babe." Giggled Joey. "So, I'm almost at the services. Just 15 miles to go. I'll see you soon baby. Love you. Bye."

"Yeah, love you too. See you soon hon." Charlie hung up. "How far Georgie?"

"Just under 10 miles. Not long at all."

As Georgie approached the services, she slowed down, and swung through the central reservation gap, all the traffic stopping or slowing down for her blue lights, as she drove into the south bound side. Charlie was worried that Liz may have followed Joey. She was reacting and thinking far too deeply about the situation. And she kept checking her watch. Georgie was getting quite worried about her.

Georgie parked up, and they both got out of the patrol car, awaiting Joeys arrival. Georgie leant against the bonnet, with her arms crossed, while Charlie was pacing around the front of the car.

"Charlie. She'll be fine. Relax." Georgie tried to assure her.

"Umm. I'll relax when she's in my arms Georgie, and not a moment before." Charlie said. Georgie smiled.

Charlie was doing her very best to wear her shoe leather out, she was pacing around so much.


	195. Chapter 195

_Guys,_

_You're all not really liking OTT Charlie…I thought she was quite funny…and very professional of course!_

_1818 – blimey, lol, hark at all the questions…lol….can't ansa them all here, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_S&L – you'll have to keep reading to find out…_

_Jsco81 – yeah, let's hope Joeys OK._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 195

Just over 5 minutes later Joey drove into the services. She saw the patrol car parked up on the edge of the car park, and drove slowly towards it.

"Make sure no ones following Georgie." shouted Charlie as she ran over towards Joeys moving car.

"OK, will do." Georgie said, as she kept her eye out for anything suspicious. She slowly walked over to Joeys car too.

Joey drove into a parking spot, and switched off the engine. Charlie arrived swiftly, and yanked open the drivers door, and tried to pull Joey out of the car. "Babe. Wait until I get my seatbelt undone." Joey giggled. She undid the belt.

Then Charlie literally dragged Joey out of her car seat, into a great big hug. Joey smiled.

"You OK hon?" Charlie asked shakily.

"I'm fine baby." Joey squeaked, all the breath having been squeezed out of her. "Just loosen the hold a bit babe. I can't breathe." She chuckled.

Charlie let go slightly, then kissed Joey all over her face and lips. Then she stood back a step, as she checked her all over, before letting her hand rest on Joeys cheek.

"I'm fine Charlie. Honestly, I'm fine." Joey smiled.

"Thank God." Gasped Charlie. Charlie was shaking more than Joey. Tears had began to run down her face. She let her emotions finally come out.

"Let's have a break eh?" said Georgie, who had now reached Joeys car. She noticed Charlies tears. "I'll go get us all a coffee and a sarnie each. See you two inside in a bit." She said, nodding at Joey, and giving the two lovers some privacy.

"Thanks Sherlock." Smiled Joey. "Won't be long."

Charlie continued to hold Joey tightly, and they stood in the car park, hugging. Joey was trying to soothe Charlie, and show her she was fine. "I'm absolutely fine babe. She left the office straight away, and no ones followed me or anything."

"Good. Cos if she comes anywhere near you again, then I'll personally drag her arse to jail." Charlie sobbed.

"Then you'll be too close to her." Joey said softly. "And you'll get me all worried."

"Silly." Charlie sniffled, as she gripped Joeys shirt tighter. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." She said softly.

"Well, nothing has and nothing will. So don't worry babe." Joey kissed Charlie gently on the lips. "I'm fine. Really."

They stood holding each other for a minute, while Charlie tried to get a grip of herself. Joey slowly ran her left hand up and down Charlies back, and put her right arm around her waist, pulling her in tight. She whispered into her ear. "Shush baby. There, there, baby. Don't cry baby. I'm fine. We're both fine." She swayed slightly, trying to soothe Charlie. "I love you Charlie." She whispered into Charlies ear.

Charlie shuddered against Joey. She continued to cling onto Joey for dear life, as more tears escaped her eyes, now beginning to soak into Joeys shirt.

"There, there, beautiful. Don't cry." Joey kissed Charlie on the side of her head. "I'm OK." As Joey continued to hug and soothe Charlie, she nuzzled her head into Charlies neck. "I'm OK baby." She said again. "And if you think anyone's gonna try and take me away from you, then they've got an almighty fight on their hands."

They had gotten a few looks from people as they drove past them. They thought it was strange to see a uniformed officer, hugging and kissing a civilian, in a public car park, let alone that they were the same sex.

Some more people started staring at them, while they walked passed, in and out of the services, to and from their cars. Charlie didn't notice, but Joey did, and she didn't want Charlie embarrassed, while she was in her uniform.

"Come on babe, let's sit in the car for a bit shall we." She said, gently guiding Charlie to the back door, and opening it, before helping Charlie inside. She got in herself, then shut the door, and immediately gathered Charlie in her arms again, pulling her into her lap. At least no one could see them in her car now, because of the darkened back windows.

Charlie nestled her head in Joeys neck, and put her arms around Joey again, needing to know her lover was safe, and needing to feel her arms around her, wanting to protect her.

"I'm not much good as a bodyguard like this am I." Stated Charlie quietly.

Joey chuckled lightly. "You're the best bodyguard I could ever have, and the only one I want." She replied, running her hand gently up and down Charlies back.

Charlie smiled, and after a couple of minutes, her sobbing subsided. "Sorry about that Jo. I don't know what came over me." She said slightly embarrassed at her reactions.

Joey looked at Charlie, and smiled. "Listen baby, you don't need to apologise for, or be embarrassed by, anything to do with me."

"Thanks hon." Charlie sniffled, looking directly at Joey, her beautiful blue eyes wet, but wide with emotion.

"I love you baby, so seeing you like this, is upsetting, but it's also nice in some ways too, cos it shows how much you love me too." Joey smiled at Charlie. Charlie smiled back weakly.

"You know I do love you Joey."

"I know baby." Joey beamed. "And I know, you're only looking out for me. And that's great!" Then she said softly. "Come on, our coffees will be cold." She kissed Charlie again.

"Can we just stay here a little bit longer?"

"Of course we can baby." Whispered Joey. "Whatever you want."

She continued to rock Charlie gently in her lap, as they held each other tightly.

"Look at me Charlie." She said softly, putting her hand under Charlies chin, and gently lifting up her face. Charlie looked directly at Joey. "I'm fine see." She smiled, while gently wiping Charlies tears away again. "Come on, let's go get those coffees." Charlie nodded.

Joey put her arm round Charlies waist, and pulled her close, as they walked into the service station. "I love you Senior Constable." Joey said softly.

"I love you too, surfing Champ." Charlie said softly back, as she slipped her arm around Joeys waist too.

A few people watched them as they walked into the service station together. Joey didn't care, and Charlie didn't notice. Joey looked around for Georgie, and spotted her at a table in the corner. She gently guided Charlie over, and they sat down. Charlie kept a firm grip on Joeys left hand with her right hand at the table.

"That's yours." Georgie said, pushing the sugared black coffee towards Joey, and then the other un-sugared mug towards Charlie.

"Thanks Sherlock." Smiled Joey.

"Thanks." Said Charlie quietly.

"Help yourselves to toasted sarnies. They're all cheese and tomato." She said as she pushed 2 empty plates, towards them, and pointed towards the large plate in the middle of table, topped up with toasties.

Joey helped herself, and when Charlie made no move to, she also put a sarnie on Charlies plate.

"Come on babe. Eat something, and have a coffee." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back, and picked one up and took a small bite.

"You guys OK?" asked Sherlock.

Charlie nodded.

Joey said. "Yep. We're fine."

They continued to eat and drink their coffees. Charlie hadn't released Joeys hand from her vice like grip. Joey smiled but didn't say anything, as she continued to use only her right hand. She rubbed her thumb gently over Charlies, not trying to excite her, but trying to soothe her still.

Charlie was starting to relax, and she continued to eat a couple of toasted sarnies, and drank her coffee. Joey and Sherlock had been talking all the while, and Charlie had gradually begun to join in.

Sherlocks mobile went off. "Jack. Hi. Yeah." She was silent as Jack was obviously talking on the other end. She winked at Joey, as she smiled, and said to Jack. "Yes, I can confirm we have the package, and it's safe. We'll be bringing it home soon." She hung up.

Joey giggled. "Well, I'm a 'package' now am I?"

Sherlock laughed. "Yep."

Charlie said. "And a very nice package too, if I may say so." She laughed, beginning to relax somewhat.

"Right. Are we ready to go now then?" asked Sherlock looking at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah I think so. I'll pop to the loo first though."

"Me too." Said Joey.

"And me." Laughed Sherlock. They all got up and walked to the toilets, Charlie was still holding Joeys hand. She had to let go when they went into the cubicles. Then they went outside, back to the cars, hand in hand again.

"I'll fill the patrol car up before we leave Charlie. Are you going with Jo?"

"Yeah. Erm yeah, I'll go with Jo. We'll follow you, put your blue lights on again, and I'll drive Joeys car, so if we get pulled over, then it's two cops escorting someone home. OK."

"Fine." Sherlock smiled.

"Can you go straight to ours Georgie? My shift will be finished when we get back anyway."

"Sure. Blue lights all the way home for my special package." Laughed Sherlock.

Joey swatted her on the arm. "Watch it Zorro." She giggled.

They got into their cars, Charlie having got into the driving seat of Joeys car, and using her own key on her dolphin key ring, she started the engine, followed Sherlock to the petrol station, then followed her all the way home.


	196. Chapter 196

_Guys,_

_May not be updating over the weekend, so got this one in early for you._

_Mon85babe – thanks!_

_Funky – Yeah, I liked OTT Charlie too!_

_Jsco81 – no major issues._

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 196

When they got back to Leahs. Georgie parked up and got out the patrol car. She walked over to Charlie. "You guys OK now?"

"Yeah. We're fine thanks Sherlock." Said Joey, taking Charlies right hand in her left.

"Umm, Georgie, my bag and jacket are still at work. Could I ask you to drop them in when your shifts over?"

"Of course I will Charlie. No problem." Georgie smiled. "See you later then."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Sherlock. Bye."

"Thanks Georgie." Added Charlie, smiling at her friend and colleague. "And can you tell Jack we'll come in tomorrow to give a statement about today."

"Sure."

Joey got her rucksack and bag out of the car, and then slowly and gently led Charlie into the house.

"We need to talk about Liz." Charlie said.

"Later baby." Joey embraced Charlie. "Let's just relax for a bit shall we? You're still tense and stressed babe."

Charlie sighed, and hugged Joey tightly. "You're right, I am tense." She nestled her head in Joeys neck, relishing the scent of her girlfriend and lover. She breathed in deeply, before she said quietly. "I'm sorry honey. I went a bit mental didn't I."

"It' OK baby." Joey smiled. "We both know why you did it. And it's fine. You were looking out for me. I understand. I like it that you want to look out for me." She kissed Charlie on the side of her head. "I get it baby."

When Joey said that, Charlie gripped Joeys shirt tighter, and pulled her in closer. "Do you?" she muttered softly.

"Yeah, I do." Joey replied softly. "You love me, and you want me to be safe. Right?"

Charlie breathed deeply, steadying her voice before replying softly herself. "Right." Joey hugged her tighter. Charlie really hoped that Joey did know how much she truly loved her, and wanted to keep her safe.

After a couple of minutes, Joey suggested they had a shower. "Come on babe. Let's shower and change, and relax eh?"

"Yeah. Good idea." Charlie released Joey, and they kissed tenderly once on the lips.

Joey led Charlie into their bedroom. They dumped her rucksack and bag on the floor. Then Joey took Charlie in her arms again. "OK baby?" she said, looking directly at Charlie, who was still pale.

Charlie nodded back at her, smiling as she said. "I'm getting there."

"Actually, let me run a bath for us. We can relax in there together instead can't we." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Umm, nice idea hon." Charlie smiled.

"You get your things off then, and I'll run the bath. Won't be a tick." She smiled at Charlie, kissed her on the lips, again, then released her and went to the bathroom.

She began to run the bath, using some of Charlies favourite expensive bubble bath, then got a chilled bottle of Rose out the fridge, and 2 glasses from the cupboard, figuring that they could do with something else to help them relax. Then she went back to the bathroom, and lit some scented tea lights, to help Charlie relax even more. She switched off the taps, then went back to the bedroom.

Charlie was sitting on the bed, she hadn't taken anything off. Joey frowned, worrying about Charlie. She walked over and knelt in front of her. She put a hand on each of Charlies legs, and said. "Baby, come on, let's get you undressed, and we can go get in the bath and relax."

"OK." Charlie smiled weakly. Joey stood up and started taking her own clothes off. She dropped them where she stood on the floor. Then she pulled Charlie up, and began helping her take off her utility belt, she put it in Charlies wardrobe, then walked back, and helped her take the rest of her clothes off.

She picked up 2 large fluffy towels, and wrapped one around Charlie, then the other around herself, before taking Charlie by the hand to the bathroom. She shut and locked the bathroom door behind them.

When Charlie saw the candles and wine she burst into tears. Joey hugged her tight.

"Don't cry baby. I didn't do this to make you cry."

"I know." Charlie sniffled. "It's just lovely hon. Really lovely."

"Let's get in then." Suggested Joey. She kissed Charlie on the lips, and dropped her own towel on the floor. "Did you wanna sit at the back or front?" she asked Charlie.

"Would you mind if you sat at the back, so I can lean against you?" asked Charlie.

"Of course not." Smiled Joey as she tested the water before she got in, leaning against the top of the bath. "Come on in then. Waters lovely."

Charlie got in. "God, it's hot." She laughed, as she leant back against Joey.

"OK babe?" asked Joey.

"Yes thanks hon." Replied Charlie.

"Right. Let's top this right up, and relax shall we."

Charlie smiled, as she leant forward and turned on the hot tap, leaving the water running until it was at the brim of the bathtub.

She leant back into Joey again. She loved feeling so close an intimate with her girlfriend. She loved resting against Joeys body in the bath, it was exquisite.

Joey passed her a glass of wine, and put her right arm around Charlies tummy, pulling her in tighter. "Cheers babe."

"Cheers hon." Replied Charlie, taking a big sip of wine. "This is really nice hon." She sighed, as Joey kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

They chatted aimlessly, sipping on their wine, enjoying the feel of the warm water that enveloped them, and the feel of each others bodies against each other.

Joey topped their glasses up, and Charlie began to relax, Joeys idea about the bath, wine and candles all helping greatly.

"I love you babe." Joey whispered into Charlie ear.

"I love you too hon."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Charlie started to talk. "Sorry about this afternoon hon." She said quietly.

Joey kissed her on the shoulder, and squeezed her slightly. "Don't be sorry babe." She paused, as Charlie sighed deeply. "You did it with the very best of intentions." Joey added softly. "And that was to keep me safe. And I was safe. Thank you babe."

Charlie sniffled again.

"Don't cry beautiful. You'll flood the bathroom floor." Charlie chuckled at Joeys injection of humour, loving the way she always tried to cheer her up.

"Come on then." Said Charlie more buoyantly. "Top my glass up. While I let some of this water out, and top it up with some more boiling water." She handed Joey her glass, as she leant forward to pull the plug out, letting some 6 inches of colder water out, before replacing the plug, and topping the bath up again. "God, it's bloody hot. It's burning my toes. Are you OK hon?" She asked, turning to face Joey.

"I'm fine thanks babe. Have it as hot as you like."

They then leant into each other again. They slowly finished the wine off, and chatted about what happened at Joeys morning meeting at O'Neills, before Liz arrived on the scene.

They then let the water out, and had a quick shower together, washing their hair, and scrubbing each others backs, before washing each other tenderly.

Joey switched off the shower water, got out the tub, and picked up a towel, wrapping it around Charlie. She then picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks for all this hon." Said Charlie hugging her girlfriend.

"You're welcome baby." Smiled Joey. "Now come on, lets get back to our room and dry off. Joey blew out the candles, and took the glasses and empty bottle to the kitchen, while Charlie went to their room.

When they'd dried and dressed, they went to the kitchen to make a start on dinner for everyone.

Georgie came round with Charlies bag and jacket, and was pleased to report that Jack was fine with everything, and would see them in the morning to add to their statements.

"Thanks a lot Georgie. Much appreciated." Said a much more relaxed Charlie.

"Your welcome. See you guys tomorrow. Night."

"Night." Joey and Charlie said together.

They continued preparing dinner for everyone. It was shepherds pie, one of Joeys favourites. They lay the table in the dining room, and sat and watched TV while dinner was cooking, and they waited for the others to get home.

Charlie sat on Joeys lap, her legs stretched along the sofa, as Joey sat in the corner of the sofa, her arms round her girlfriend.

Joey was pleased that Charlie was more relaxed after their bath and wine.

Ruby came home, and said "Hi." Before changing out of her school uniform.

Then Leah came home with VJ, in time with dinner being ready.

Joey, Charlie and Leah had a glass of Rose each, with their shepherds pie and vegetables. Before Leah got out a carrot cake she brought home from work for dessert.

Charlie and Joeys eyes widened with glee as they saw it. "Oh yummy Leah. One of my faves." Said Charlie. Leah laughed, and cut them a slice each to eat.

Ruby and VJ went to get on with their homework after dinner, while the other 3 did the washing and tidying up.

While they were in the kitchen, they told Leah about Liz. And told her to keep an eye out, just in case she was stupid enough to ignore the restraining orders again.

Then Charlie and Joey told Ruby to keep an eye out for anyone behaving oddly around the place. Then they said their goodnights, and went to their room to watch TV cuddled up in their PJ's in bed together for the night.

Charlie was emotionally drained after the days events, and just wanted Joey to hold her tightly, which Joey naturally obliged with. She loved holding her girlfriend in her arms, and had missed her terribly last night and this morning.

"Hey." Joey said softly. "We'll be together tonight baby. I missed you last night. I missed waking up without you in my arms this morning." Joey sighed.

"Umm. I missed you too honey."

They lay wrapped in each other, watching a bit of TV, until they were both yawning so much, they had to switch it, and the light off.

"Love you baby." Whispered Joey in the dark, kissing Charlie delicately on the lips.

"Love you too honey." Sighed Charlie back, responding tenderly to the kiss.

They broke off and Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	197. Chapter 197

_Guys,_

_1818 / S&L – Glad you liked the food!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 197

On Thursday morning, Charlie and Joey woke up to the beeping of the alarm at 7.30am.

Charlie switched it onto snooze, and turned around, cuddling into Joey, rather than being spooned as usual.

"Morning hon." She said softly, as she kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Morning babe." Replied a smiling Joey, her eyes still closed, as she pulled Charlie closer to her.

They lay in contented silence together, until the alarm went off again. Charlie sighed as she rolled over and switched it off.

"Guess that's our queue to get out of bed then." She said chuckling.

"Yeah, afraid so." Laughed Joey. She kissed Charlie on the lips, and they got out of bed. They put their dressing gowns on and had brekkie with the others, before taking a shower together.

Charlie had been a bit quiet over brekkie, and Joey was still a bit concerned about her.

"Hey babe. I'm surfing this morning. How about you come down the diner at 1pm, and meet me for lunch?" she suggested.

Charlies eyes lit up. "Oh, that's an excellent idea hon." She instantly perked up.

"Right, let's get showered and dressed, and get down the station, and see what Jack needs us to do eh?"

"Yeah. Come on then." Charlie smiled.

Joey took Charlie to work, as Charlies car was still at the station after yesterday. She gave a statement to Jack, concerning the breach of the injunction by Liz.

Charlie walked Joey to her car, holding her hand in public again. Joeys heart beat proudly in her chest at Charlies actions.

"See you at lunch then hon." Charlie beamed at her.

"You will." Smiled Joey back. "I'll get out as near to 1pm as possible ok."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah OK. Bye for now then hon."

Joey got in her car. Charlie leaned in the open door, and kissed Joey quickly on the lips, before shutting the door, and waving to Joey, as she drove off to Georgies.

Joey headed off to Georgies, to get her surfing gear, and then went down the beach, for a few hours surfing practice, which she had been sadly lacking of, of late. She couldn't wait until she was out on the waves again, it seemed like ages since she was last on her board.

When Charlie went back into the station, she called out. "Watson. A minute in my office please." Georgie walked in and Charlie told her to shut the door.

"Georgie, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I know I went a bit OTT, but you know, after the other week, and last year, I just…"

"I know Charlie." Georgie smiled. "It's OK. Besides, Liz broke the law didn't she. We needed to act."

"Yeah. We did. Anyway. Thanks Georgie." Charlie smiled.

Georgie nodded and smiled back, and left the office, to get on with her work.

As Joey was out surfing, her phone was vibrating madly in her car.

Charlie came down to the diner at 12.45pm. She wanted to get there a little earlier, and hopefully see Joey surfing for a few minutes. She loved watching Joey surf. She was so natural, so graceful out on her board.

She'd grabbed a take-out coffee from the diner, and started walking towards the beach, where she planned on sitting on the sand, to watch Joey surf into the shallows.

She noted a red 4WD in the car park of the diner. She hadn't seen it there before, but seemed to recognise it from somewhere.

She continued to walk to the beach, then she glanced around at the car again, suddenly realising where she'd seen it before.

Ruby had just arrived at the diner for lunch too, and waved at Charlie, as she saw her standing on the sand. Charlie didn't see her.

Ruby then watched on in amazement, as Charlie chucked her coffee into a bin, turned quickly away from the diner, and ran towards the sea. Ruby wondered what was going on, she handed her bag to an equally amazed Xavier, as she followed Charlie down to the beach.

Charlie had recognised the car. It was Liz's. She'd seen it several times at Georgies and Annas, when she was staying there for Joeys family's memorial service.

She ran down towards the sea, looking out to sea, shielding her eyes from the sun, as she searched earnestly for Joey out on the water.

She finally spotted her, seeing her occasionally, as the waves moved up and down in front of her, blocking her view. Joey was sitting on her board, obviously waiting for the next wave to catch. She frantically started to wave at her, hoping to attract her attention.

Joey sat on her board, having enjoyed the almost 3 hours she'd had out on her board. She checked her diving watch. She smiled to herself. She had time for one final wave, before meeting Charlie, her gorgeous girlfriend, for lunch.

She looked up for a suitable wave, and was absolutely astounded to see what looked like Liz, paddling towards her. As the surfboard approached closer, she could see that it was Liz. She couldn't believe it.

"Joey, sweetheart." Shouted Liz from her board. "Please. Can we talk?"

"Leave me alone." Shouted back Joey. "You're breaking the law." She added. Joey spotted a good wave, and began paddling frantically towards it.

She knew Liz wouldn't be able to catch her, but she still checked behind her, to see Liz in hot pursuit. Joey turned around, concentrating on riding the wave, as fast as she could towards the beach.

Charlie watched on, as she saw Joey jump up onto her board, and come in on the wave. She radioed Georgie and Jack, and told them to come down to the beach by the diner immediately. Then she phoned Georgie, so it wasn't over the public airwaves, to tell her exactly what was happening, so she'd hurry up. As soon as Charlie had phoned, Jack and Georgie raced to the diner, as quickly as they possibly could.

Ruby got to where Charlie was standing. Having watched her throw her coffee away, and now witnessing her wave frantically out to sea, Ruby approached her and asked her what was going on. "Sis. What's going on?"

"It's Liz. She's out there with Joey." Said a pale and emotional Charlie, as she pointed out to sea.

Joey looked up, and noticed someone waving on the beach. Her heart leapt in her chest as she realised it was Charlie. She smiled, not that Charlie could see that, but she waved back, to show Charlie she'd acknowledged her, and knew what she was trying to tell her. She checked behind her, but Liz was quite a way behind now. Her surfing skills were nowhere near as good as Joeys. Then Joey concentrated on her surfing again, trying to get to the shore as quickly as possible.

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief, as Joey waved at her.

"Liz? Really?" said Ruby. "She's really…"

"Yeah. Well." Interrupted Charlie. "She called Joey on her birthday, and yesterday she was in the O'Neill office when Joey had her meeting. "So, looks like she's not giving up."

"Oh." Said Ruby. "Is that why you've been…" she stopped, as Charlie glared at her. "Umm. Sorry sis. But you have been in a strange mood." Ruby muttered.

Charlie smiled weakly. "I know. I'm sorry Rubes. It's not your fault." she sighed, as she turned her head back to the sea, shielding her eyes once again from the sun.

Ruby then looked out to sea too. "I see Joey." She shouted.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Charlie.

"She's on her own, and coming in quite faster. Loads faster than usual." Ruby pointed out.

Charlie chuckled. "Thanks for that, surfing expert."

"She's probably trying to get away from Liz or something."

"Yeah. I should think she is." Sighed Charlie.

Georgie and Jack then ran down the beach, and joined Ruby and Charlie, standing at the waters edge. "Can you see them Charlie?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Joeys there." She said, pointing to Joey surfing quickly on the wave. "And Liz is some way behind her, and dropping further back all the while." She said, pointing Liz out.

Joey was surfing fast, crouching down, and getting as much speed as she could. She kept riding the wave as long as possible. Then as she neared the shallows, she dropped down onto her board, and paddled in on the wave instead.

Charlie, Ruby, Georgie and Jack, walked towards the waters edge. Charlie took off her shoes and socks, and handed them to Ruby. She took of her utility belt, and handed it to Georgie.

"Sis." Giggled Ruby, as Charlie walked into the sea, towards Joey, not caring about her work trousers getting soaked.

Joey jumped off her board, picked it up, putting it under her right arm, and waded to the shore. She was puffing slightly with her exertion, but not too much, as she was very fit.

She looked up and smiled, as she saw her gorgeous girlfriend wading towards her in the shallows.

Joey smiled as Charlie reached her, and as she wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. Charlie buried her head in Joeys neck, sighing deeply. Joey felt Charlies warm breath against her skin, and relished it. She wrapped her free left arm around Charlies waist, pulling her in closer, chuckling softly as she said quietly. "Baby. I'm all wet."

"I don't care." Charlie whimpered.

"Come on baby. Let's get you out of this sea water."

Charlie reluctantly released Joeys neck, pulling her head back slightly. Joey leant forward and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Then they looked behind them, to see Liz still some way out in the sea. Charlie sighed, and then took Joeys left hand in her right, as they walked out of the sea together.

"Can I leave you guys to sort her out?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. You can." Confirmed Jack.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Sure. No problem Charlie." Said Jack.

Georgie handed Charlie her utility belt, and Ruby followed Charlie and Joey up to the car park. Joey put her board in the back of her car. "Right beautiful." She smiled, turning to face Charlie. "Let's go home, shower and change, and come back for lunch eh?" she suggested.

Charlie smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah."

Ruby handed Joey Charlies shoes and socks. Joey put them in the back of the car too. "Thanks Rubes."

"Will you two be OK?" asked a slightly worried Ruby.

"Yes thanks Rubes. We'll be just fine." Joey smiled. "Won't we babe." She said, looking at Charlie.

"Yeah, we will."

"I'll see you at home tonight then. Bye." Said Ruby, more assured that her sister was OK now Joey was with her.

"Bye Rubes." Smiled Charlie.

Georgie and Jack arrested Liz as she came out of the water, and took her and her car and equipment to Yabbie Creek police station. They allowed her to shower and change, before informing her they would be charging her in the morning, and locking her in a cell for the night.

"Right. Come on babe." Said Joey, as Ruby walked back to the diner. "Get those wet trousers off before you get in the car."

"What?"

Joey laughed, as she got a big towel from her car, and held it round Charlie, as she stood beside the side of the car.

"Come on. Put your utility belt in the car, and take your trousers off. I'm blocking the view, no one can see you." Joey chuckled.

Charlie looked at Joey and chuckled. "Just don't you let that towel drop. My legs are not for public viewing."

"Don't worry babe. I won't let anyone see anything." Joey smiled at Charlie. "You know I want to keep you all to myself."

"Don't I just." Giggled Charlie back. "And that's just as well." She undid her trousers, and let them slip to the floor. Joey moved forward slightly, wrapping the big towel round her waist, and then bent down to pick up Charlies trousers off the floor. Charlie chuckled, and leant on Joeys back, as she stepped out of them.

Joey then stood up, and put the soaked trousers in the back of her car too. "Right. Let's get going."

Joey opened the passenger door, and Charlie couldn't stop giggling, as she tried to lift her leg to climb into the passenger seat. She couldn't lift it up high enough, due to the long towel wrapped tightly around her, and the big step on Joeys 4WD. Joey joined in the giggling, before she swept up Charlie in her arms, and lifted her into the car. Charlies breath caught in her throat, as her girlfriend lifted her up so easily. She found it so sexy.

Joey took her wetsuit off, revealing a skimpy bikini underneath, which Charlie admired extremely much, from her view from the passenger seat, giving Joey a wolf-whistle through the window.

Joey turned around smiling at Charlie, and wiggled her butt at a giggling Charlie, before she wrapped another towel around herself, then got in the drivers seat, and drove to Georgies to drop off her gear and surfboard.

Then she drove them to Leahs, parked up, and went round the passenger side, to once again pick up Charlie, but this time to carry her to the house. They both giggled, as Joey carried Charlie to the front door, putting her down, so she could unlock the door, before going back to the car to get her trousers and shoes and utility belt.

"There you go babe. Trousers, shoes, socks and gun belt. What more could you want?" said Joey as she joined Charlie in their bedroom.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie.

"Right, let's get showered and changed and go for lunch eh?" suggested Joey again. "I'll get us some fresh towels, if you want to start the shower going."

They both took off their jewellery and the little clothes they had left on, before going to the bathroom.

As they were washing each other down, Charlie giggled. "Fancy taking my trousers off in public Missy."

"What?"

"Well. Whatever would they say?" giggled Charlie.

"Who cares." Replied Joey laughing. "I just hope Colleen was watching." Joey pulled Charlie towards her. "Come here gorgeous." They kissed tenderly on the lips. "You OK baby?" asked Joey softly, her forehead resting against Charlies.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" asked Charlie, her left hand now stroking Joeys cheek.

"I'm OK. I was more than a bit surprised to see Liz out there, but, hopefully, we'll see the back of her now. I think she needs help." Said Joey, showing a small amount of concern and compassion for her ex.

"Yeah. I think she does too."

They finished washing themselves, got dried, changed into jeans and a t-shirt each. Just as they were leaving, Charlies tummy rumbled loudly. Joey looked up at her and giggled. Charlie looked round and giggled too.

"Hungry, Tummy Monster?" asked Joey.

"Yep, starving." Laughed Charlie back.

"Come on then. We'd better get down the diner, before you take a bite out of me."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time would it." Laughed Charlie, blushing slightly at her own comments.

Joey smiled broadly. "No it wouldn't. And it won't be the last either, with any luck." She giggled.

They locked up, and Joey drove them to the diner, where they had a late lunch, of lasagne and salad each.

After lunch, Joey drove them to the lighthouse, where they left the car in the car park, and took a leisurely walk along the cliff top. They held hands loosely, as they walked, enjoying the beautiful day, and spending such a simple leisure time together.

When they'd walked for 30 minutes, they sat down on a bench overlooking the ocean, enjoying the gentle breeze flowing over the cliff. They'd not seen a soul up there. It was so tranquil, so very peaceful and quiet.

"You OK baby?" asked Joey.

"Yeah I am hon." Said Charlie as she leant into Joey, and put their hands in her lap. "You?"

"I'm great thanks beautiful." Said Joey softly, as she kissed Charlie on the side of her head. Charlie smiled.

"It's such a beautiful day hon."'

"It certainly is beautiful, beautiful." Chuckled Joey.

They sat there enjoying the view, chatting about Joeys next trip away. They'd missed each other terribly on Tuesday night, and that had only been the one night. Now Joey was due to go away for 3 nights on Friday next week.

Charlie had already arranged to work double shifts over that weekend, so she was kept busy, and could try and keep her mind off missing Joey.

"We will be fine baby." Smiled Joey. "I'll miss you like crazy again. But we'll be fine, and when I get back on Monday, we can make up for lost time eh." She giggled wickedly.

"I know we'll be fine hon." Charlie sighed deeply. "It's just, I'll miss you like crazy too."

"I know you'll try and keep extra busy at work, but I don't want you over doing it, especially on the weekend double shifts you've put in for."

"I won't hon. I'll just need to keep busy, to take my mind off you." Charlie giggled. "In the nicest possible way of course." She added.

"I know baby."

They sat there for a while longer, leaning into each other, and making out, slowly and tenderly kissing each other every so often.

"I guess we'd better start making our way back now."

"Yeah. I guess." Sighed Charlie. They got up from the bench, and slowly walked back to the car, hand in hand once again.

They went back to Leahs and made a start on dinner for everyone.

After dinner they went to their room and watched a DVD together, before going to sleep.

In the morning, they went to the station together, so they could give yet another statement, concerning Liz's breaking of the restraining order.

They let Jack have Joeys phone, which has numerous messages and texts on it from yesterday too.

He noted down all the messages on the statement too.

Then Jack informed them that he was charging Liz that morning, and that she would be released on bail, and he would escort her to the county line, to make sure she continued on to Sydney.

She would have to attend a magistrates hearing, and be sentenced after that.

Charlie then stayed at work, and Joey went surfing for a few hours, before they met at the diner for lunch a 1pm again. This time, Charlie managed to watch Joey surfing in properly.

She stood on the beach, and waited as Joey came in, and then they walked up to the car park, loaded Joeys gear in the car, and she took off her wet suit, dried herself down a bit, putting on a t-shirt and board shorts, before going into the diner with Charlie for lunch.

Colleen came over to take their order. "Afternoon Senior Constable, afternoon Joey. What can I get you today?" she asked politely.

They ordered a diet coke each, and Joey ordered chicken fillet burger and chips, and Charlie had chicken fillet burger and salad.

"Thanks Colleen." Said Charlie, smiling.

"Won't be long." She smiled back.

Joey laughed. "I bet you'll want some of my chips won't you baby." She said quietly.

"You know it." laughed Charlie.

Charlie discreetly rested her hand against Joeys hand on the table, running her thumb against Joeys. They both gasped slightly at the feeling that that set off in both of them. They both briefly glanced down at their hands, before lifting their eyes from their hands to look directly at each other again.

They smiled shyly at each other, blushing just a little bit, the colour rushing to their cheeks, not through embarrassment, but through desire.

Colleen brought out their cokes. She noticed their hands, but instead of the previous curt remarks or huffs, she would have given, before Joey caught her robber, and she knew what Charlie had been through, she smiled at them. While she didn't agree with their relationship, she was more tolerant now, and even she could see that they loved each other.

"There you go." She said, putting their drinks on the table. "Burgers won't be long."

"Thanks Colleen." Said Joey.

"You're welcome Joey."

They took a sip of coke each. "So, what are you up to this afternoon girlfriend?" chuckled Charlie.

"Well. I need to dump my stuff at Sherlocks, then get a shower, then get dinner prepared for tonight." Joey smiled. "And then just wait for my beautiful girlfriend to get home from work."

"Sounds like a plan." Giggled Charlie.

Ruby came in from school. She noticed them sat at their table and went over. "Hi sis, hi Joey."

"Hi Rubes." they both said.

"Hey sis. Can I have some money for lunch please? I forgot mine."

"God Rubes, I've not got any money with me. Joey was buying lunch today."

"It's OK babe. I've got enough." Joey smiled. She took a $20 bill out of her wallet. "There you go Rubes, have lunch on me."

"Thanks Jo. See you guys later at dinner." Ruby said, turning to walk back to Xavi at another table.

"Don't be late Rubes. I'm doing lamb chops for 6.30pm."

"Ooh lovely Jo. Don't worry I'll be there on time."

"Thanks for that hon." Said Charlie smiling at Joey.

"No probs babe." Grinned back Joey. She was pleased that Charlie hadn't made a big thing of her giving Ruby the money, or mentioned anything about paying her back.

"And don't worry, I won't be late for dinner either." She chuckled, as Colleen brought out their food on a tray.

She put the plates on the table, giving Joey the one with chips on the side, and Charlie the salad on the side. She'd brought their knives and forks, napkins, salt, pepper and the tomato ketchup for Joey. "Anything else you need?" she asked.

"No. I think you've got it covered thanks Colleen." Joey smiled at her.

"Well enjoy then you pair."

"Thanks, I'm sure we will." Replied Charlie, as she went to grab one of Joeys chips.

"Hey babe. Wait for the salt and ketchup." Laughed Joey.

They chatted as they ate their lunches, sharing their chips and salad between themselves. Then they left the diner, Joey paying the bill on the way out. They said goodbye to Ruby and Xavi on the way out, and walked back slowly to their vehicles.

"Thanks for lunch hon. And thanks for sorting out Rubes lunch too."

"That's OK babe. My pleasure." Joey opened Charlies patrol car door for her. Charlie got in, and wound down the window, before Joey closed the door. Then she bent over, resting her arms on the car window frame. "See you baby. Love you." She smiled at Charlie, who leant forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you too hon. See you at dinner." Said Charlie as she smiled at Joey. Joey stood up, and Charlie waved as she drove back to work.

Joe dumped her gear at Sherlocks before going home to shower and change.


	198. Chapter 198

_Guys,_

_Jsco81/ S&L – you guys still worrying about Liz eh?_

_AL – thanks for catching up a little bit!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 198

The next week passed quickly for Charlie and Joey. They got back into a routine of running before breakfast, then Charlie going to work, and Joey going surfing. They'd meet at the diner for lunch, then Charlie went back to work, while Joey either caught up with her business affairs, or did some more training, and then prepared dinner.

They loved the routine they got into again. Then, all too quickly, it came to the end of the week, and Joey had to go to Bali, for a 2 day compo and training session over there. It was an opportunity for Joey to test out some different surfboard designs. Meaning, cutting to the crunch, she was going to be away for 3 nights! They were not looking forward to it.

Friday finally arrived. The day that they had both dreaded. Charlie was starting work at 6am, and Joey was leaving for Sydney airport for her flight to Bali at 5.30 am.

They'd spent all Thursday evening together, since Charlie had got home from work at 5.15pm, with a 'romantic' takeaway pizza and 2 bottles of wine for them to have in their room. Then they slowly made love, over and over again, wanting to relish their final night together until Monday.

They finally fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, their bodies entwined in each other.

The alarm went off at 4.30am Friday morning, and they awoke and got up, taking a shower together, before having a couple of slices of toast each, and a coffee for breakfast.

Joeys gear was already locked in her car, and they kissed and hugged each other goodbye outside, at 5.30am, as Joey left for Sydney, and Charlie left for work.

"Love you babe. I'll call you when I get to the hotel." Joey said softly.

"Love you too hon. Good luck." Said Charlie, before Joey got into her car, and they waved at each other as she drove off down the road.

Charlie made herself a coffee on the way to her office, before she sat down and began looking through her files she needed to work on that day.

She didn't move out of her office for 2 1/2 hours. And only looked up when her mobile began ringing at 8.30am.

She smiled broadly. "Hi hon."

"Hi babe. Well, I've checked in, and I'm sitting in the Qantas lounge, enjoying a little early morning tipple, and a few snacks now. What are you up to?"

"I'm still at my desk hon, shuffling papers around." Charlie chuckled.

"Sounds like fun." Laughed Joey.

"Oh, yeah, it's real good fun." Laughed Charlie.

"Well, I'll ring you later babe. Have a good day. Love you, miss you." Joey sighed.

"I love you too hon. Take care, and have a good flight."

"Thanks babe. Bye." They hung up, both sighing deeply as they did so.

Charlie got up from her desk and made herself another coffee. She said good morning to the other officers in reception as she walked past.

Later that morning, a deliveryman walked into reception, up to the front desk. He was carrying a medium sized, colourful bouquet of flowers, wrapped in clear cellophane, in a deep blue crystal glass vase of water. All the officers looked around, wondering who the delivery was for.

"Can I help you?" asked Angelo, who was manning the desk.

"Yes. I've got a delivery, for Senior Constable Buckton." He replied.

Angelo sneered at the man. "I'll take them then." He abruptly said to the deliveryman.

"No you won't." interrupted Georgie. "I'll take them. Thank you." She said to the man, smiling at him. She was worried in case Angelo dropped them on the floor. She wouldn't have put it past him.

She signed the delivery slip, and he passed the bouquet to her. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him. Angelo glared at her. She walked over to Charlies office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Charlie, looking up from her desk. Her face erupted into a massive grin, as she saw Georgie walking towards her, carrying the bouquet of flowers.

Georgie smiled at her. "These have just arrived for you Charlie." She laughed. "I wonder who they're from?"

"Georgie!" Said Charlie giggling. "I didn't know you cared." She stood up. "Oh they're lovely." She beamed, admiring the arrangement. Georgie put them on her desk. Charlie unwrapped the cellophane, and smelt the beautiful aroma of the colourful freesias. "OMG, they smell delightful Georgie."

Georgie smelt them too. "Umm. They certainly do." She giggled. "Lucky you."

Charlie took the card out of the sealed envelope, with "Charlie" written on it, that was attached to the bouquet. It was written in Joeys handwriting, so she must have dropped by the shop, to personally sort it out yesterday, before she left today. Charlie smiled at her girlfriends romantic deed. She read it to herself. "Charlie, I hope these brighten up your day baby. Love you loads. Joey. XXX." Charlie was quite overcome, and put the card back in the envelope, and popped it into her purse for safekeeping.

She looked at the bouquet again. It was full of beautifully fragrant freesias. They were a mixture of colours, blues, purples, yellows, oranges and pinks. They looked so beautiful in the blue crystal glass vase.

"Well. Are they from Jo?" asked Georgie, teasing Charlie.

"Of course they are Georgie." Charlie laughed. "Aren't they lovely though." She'd gone all shy and coy now.

"Yep. They're beautiful Charlie."

"Sorry Georgie." Said Charlie seriously. "I need to make a call."

"Yeah. I guess you do." Laughed Georgie, as she left Charlies office, shutting the door on the way out.

Charlie sat down, and called Joey, with a silly grin on her face. She knew she'd have to leave a message, as Joey would still be in the air. She smelt the flowers again, as Joeys phone rang.

It went onto her answer phone, as Charlie expected. "Hi hon, hope your flight was OK. Thanks so much for the flowers honey. They've just been delivered. They're beautiful, and they smell delightful. I'll speak to you later anyway. Love you. Bye for now." She hung up.

God, Joeys so lovely to me. She sighed. She smelt the flowers once more, before getting back to her reports. Every so often, she would glance up, smiling to herself, and look at the beautiful vase of flowers.

A couple of hours later, there was another knock on her door. "Come in." she shouted, looking up again. "Hi Georgie."

Georgie walked into her office, carrying a takeout bag from the diner. She handed it to Charlie, smiling as she did so.

"What's this Georgie?" asked Charlie, slightly puzzled.

"I had my orders Charlie." Laughed Georgie. "Someone wanted me to make sure you were fed and watered, while you slaved over your desk for the next 4 days." She laughed again. "So here's your first delivery."

Charlie laughed back. "Did she now?"

"She did. Enjoy." She finished, as she walked out the office, chuckling to herself.

Charlie looked in the bag. There was a couple of tuna and sweetcorn granary rolls, a bottle of apple and mango freshly squeezed juice, a cereal bar, and a chocolate chip muffin. Charlie laughed to herself. Joey really was something else. She picked up her phone, calling the last number she dialled. She left another message on Joeys answer phone. "Hi hon. Me again." She giggled. "Georgies just brought some lunch in to me. Seems like someone's looking out for me again. Thanks hon. Love you. Speak to you later, bye." She hung up, sighing happily again, and began to eat her lunch.

Charlie was working until 10 pm, and was very grateful that Joey had asked Georgie to sort her out some lunch. She didn't realise how hungry she actually was until she started on her rolls. She put the cereal bar in her desk for later on, but ate the rolls and muffin, and drank the juice. They were all delicious, and she carried on happily with her paperwork for the rest of the afternoon.

She was on patrol starting from 6pm. She was going to go out with Brown, a fairly new, but so far, impressive Constable, by all accounts.

They had a brief disturbance at the docks to deal with, but made no arrests. Then they dropped by the diner, to have a quick snack and coffee.

They were walking out to the patrol car, when Charlies phone rang. She looked at the display. It was Joey. She smiled broadly. "Excuse me Brown. If you could just wait in the car please, while I take this. I won't be long." She said handing him the keys, and walking towards the beach to take Joeys call in private.

Joey had just arrived at the hotel, and was going to get ready for dinner. She switched her phone on, and smiled, as she listened to the two messages from Charlie. She was pleased that she'd arranged to have the flowers delivered, and that she gave Georgie some money to get Charlies lunch for the next 4 days. She called Charlie back.

"Hi hon." She said happily.

"Hi babe."

"Good flight?"

"Yeah. It was OK. Tracey and Tina were on the same one, so we had a bit of a bit of a catch-up. They're in the same hotel too."

"Oh great. At least you'll have some nice company then hon."

"Yeah I will."

"Hon. Thanks so much for the flowers. They're so beautiful, and they smell delightful. And thanks so much for arranging for Georgie to get me lunch. You're right of course." She chuckled. "I would've worked all the way through without any food."

"You're very welcome babe. Just you take care of yourself until I get back." Joey smiled.

"I will. And you take care of yourself too. Love you. Thanks for everything hon."

"Love you too baby. I'll ring you tomorrow. Night."

"Night hon." They hung up, and Joey put her phone in her pocket, smiling, as she went to the hotel restaurant to meet Tina and Tracey for dinner. Charlie put her phone in her pocket, and walked back to the patrol car, grinning from ear to ear.

Charlie and Brown drove around Summer Bay, and Yabbie Creek, on patrol. They came across nothing suspicious, or anything that needed further investigation, which was unusual for a Friday night. She finished her shift at 10pm, and went back to the station, to pick up her bag, coat and flowers, to take home. She was careful to pack the vase in her car, so it wouldn't tip over.

She put the flowers on her bedside table, smiling at them once again, and once again smelling their sweet aroma as she put them there. She took the card from her purse, and read it once more, before propping it up next to the vase.

She had a shower, and wrapped her towel around her, going back to her bedroom to get dry. As she walked through the door, the sweet aroma of the freesias hung in the air. She smiled to herself, looking at the flowers on her beside table again. She took her PJ's out from under her pillow, and noticed a post-it note on top of them. She picked it up, and read it.

"Charlie, sleep well beautiful. AML. Joey. XXX." Charlie chuckled to herself. She stuck it on the vase, smiling broadly again.

Charlie got into bed, setting the alarm for 5am, for her early shift at 6am again. She smelt the flowers once more, and then switched off the light, cuddling up to Joeys pillow.

Joey had a pleasant evening with Tracey and Tina, before going to bed herself. Her compo didn't start until 10 am. So she could have a long lie-in in the morning. She sighed to herself, as she cuddled up to the spare pillow instead of Charlie, before nodding off.

When Charlies alarm went off, at 5 am Saturday morning, she got out of bed, smiling as she smelt the scent of the freesias in the room. She switched on the bedside table lamp, and took off her PJ's. She went to get her fresh underwear out of her drawers, and there was another post-it note on the top of a pile of her sexy knickers. She picked it up, smiling to herself.

"Hey, LMPC, don't wear these until I get back. Love you. ." It read. Charlie chuckled to herself.

She smiled as she got dressed in her 'working' underwear, and then put on her uniform. She left the bedroom, picking up her bag and coat, before having some cereal and coffee for brekkie. Then she went straight to work.

At 11.30 am Australian time, Joey phoned Charlie. "Morning baby. You OK?"

"Morning hon, yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah good thanks."

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too hon."

"Thank you for my goodnight post-it message." Chuckled Charlie

Joey giggled back. "You're welcome babe."

"And as for my LMPC post-it." Charlie chuckled. "Now, that was a bit cheeky of you."

Joey giggled again. "I know. But I bet it made you smile."

"It did. "

"I'd better get on babe. The minibus has just arrived to take us to the beach."

"OK hon. Good luck and I'll speak to you later."

Later on, Georgie brought in some more lunch for her. This time the selection was a chicken salad sandwich on white, a banana and an apple, a chocolate milk shake, and big chocolate chip cookie.

Charlie looked in the bag, smiled, then looked at Georgie. "Don't look at me Charlie. Joey gave me a list of exactly what I'm to get you each day. And woe be-tide me if I don't follow it through." Georgie giggled.

"Thanks Georgie." Charlie said. "She knows I would probably work straight through without any food otherwise."

"Yeah, I know. She's only looking out for you. I think it's quite sweet." Giggled Georgie.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Charlie dreamily. She began eating her sarnie, thinking about how lucky she was to have Joey.

An hour later and Charlie had to attend an incident at the Yabbie Creek shopping centre, where some people had tried to steel some designer clothing, by ram-raiding the shop window. They'd got away with some gear, and injured a shop assistant, when some flying glass cut them.

After Charlie and Constable Brown went to the shopping centre to check on things, they went to the hospital to take a statement from the injured assistant. Before returning to the station, for a quiet Saturday night.

Meanwhile Joey was doing quite well at the compo in Bali.

It was only a small scale compo, but the 10 O'Neill surfers were all entered in the mens and womens events for the Saturday.

The Sunday would be spent at the O'Neill training camp. They would all be trying out new boards and surfing gear, to give their expert opinions on the designs etc.

The compo and the training were going to be held at Uluwatu, on the western Bukit peninsular. It's a good size surf, and attracts the top surfers from around the World.

It's usually 5 breaks that combine, so you'd need to be something of an expert to attempt it.

Joey had of course, surfed there many times before, and was looking forward to getting back to the waves in a competitive environment.

All the O'Neill surfers had been given new surfing clothes to wear, so they all looked the same, and had the same advertising on them.

Tina and Joey had been hanging out and chatting, while Tracey was interviewing some of the other surfers.

The compo was small, so there was nowhere near as much media coverage that there had been in Perth.

Joey and Tina had both managed to get through their first 3 rounds of heats, and were now in the semi-finals. Lucky for them they were in opposing sides.

Joey surfed her semi-final, and put in a magnificent effort, to beat her opponent from South Africa quite easily.

Tina also won her heat.

So they would be pitted against each other for the final, later that afternoon.

While they were both friends, both of them were professional, and both wanted to win.

Andy was obviously delighted that he, well O'Neills, had 2 surfers in the final of the Billabong surfing event, so he didn't mind who won, just that his team, we finishing first and second in a rivals sponsored competition.

The time for the final drew near, and Joey and Tina walked to the beach, to get towed out by jet-skis to the breaking point.

Tina caught a wave first, and had an excellent surf back to the beach.

Joey followed on soon after, and also had a superb surf back.

They met Andy in the small media tent to see who had won. Joey, yet again triumphed in the competition, and Tina hugged and kissed her well done.

The prize money was only $25K this time. But still, it was very welcome to Joey.

Also, this time, as she was part of the O'Neiil team now, all her expenses were paid for under her contract, so her flights and hotel were paid for by O'Neills, so she was onto a winner now she'd joined the big times again.

Joey had her photo taken by the magazines photographers, as she was presented with the flowers, trophy and winners cheque. Another front page magazine cover, for Charlie to take to work, and Ruby to school, Joey thought happily.

Tracey interviewed her again. She joked about being cross with Joey, and about cancelling their dinner date that evening, for beating her wife again. They had a good laugh about it, before the surfers headed back to their hotel.

The team minibus took them all back to the hotel, and Joey showered and changed for dinner, with Tina and Tracey.

When she returned to the hotel, she rang Charlie, before Charlie went to bed again.

"Hi babe." Joey said, as Charlie answered.

"Hi hon. How's it going?"

"Very good thanks. I won the compo." She said proudly.

"Wow hon. That's great!" Charlie replied enthusiastically. "Who did you beat in the final? That bloody Carol I hope."

"No. I beat Tina."

Charlie chuckled. "Ohh. I bet Tracey was happy about that then."

"Yeah, she threatened to cancel our dinner date." Joey laughed back.

"Oh well, you can always get room service hon." Laughed Charlie.

"Yeah." Joey chuckled. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm still at work at the moment. Just going over a report that a fairly new Constable did today. I worked with him, and watched him, so just looking through his observations really. He seems pretty good actually. Very encouraging."

"That's good babe."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Charlie smiled. "Thanks for lunch again hon. Georgie is doing you proud. Better not tell Anna though, or she'll expect the same treatment from her."

Joey chuckled again. "Good. And yeah, by the way, I know they both get that sort of treatment from each other. I've seen it when I lived with them remember."

"I know. I just don't think Georgie wants anyone else to know." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah. " laughed Joey. "She doesn't want them all to think she's a big softie at the station does she. Not when she's acting the big tough cop."

"Georgie is a big tough cop." Laughed Charlie. "And so am I."

"You're a LMPC too though. And don't you forget it." Joey laughed loudly.

"Ok. You got me on that one."

"So. When are you finishing?"

"In about 10 mins hon. Then straight to bed, and up at 5 again."

"Well, I shall bid you goodnight babe. Sleep well. Love you. Miss you." Joey sighed.

"Love you and miss you too hon." Gulped Charlie. "Hope the training goes OK tomorrow, and well done for today. I'm so proud of you hon."

"Thanks baby. Night."

"Night." They hung up, both sighing as they put their phones away.

Charlie finished checking the report by Brown, before leaving to go home.

She made a hot chocolate to take to bed on the way in, and went to get a packet of biscuits from the pantry, to nibble on in bed, as she felt a bit peckish, and a bit down too, missing Joey as she was.

She rummaged around, and found a packet of chocolate digestives, and as she took the packet off the pantry shelf, a post-it note fell onto the floor. She picked it up, and read it. "Hey babe, how long did it take you to find these? I bought them especially for you. Enjoy. Love, Joey. XXX." Charlie giggled at her girlfriends humour again. They were Charlies favourite biscuit, and she loved nothing better than dipping them into her hot chocolate.

Charlie took the hot chocolate and packet of biscuits to bed with her, smiling at Joeys attempt to cheer her up.

Charlies alarm woke her at 5am again.

She rolled over to switch off the alarm, and smiled when she saw the flowers.

She had a quick shower, missing having Joey in there to wash her hair, scrub her back, and wash her.

Then she got dried and dressed, had her brekkie, and went to work.

When she got to work, she took the obligatory coffee to her office, and sat down, to wade through the paperwork from the Saturday evening shift.

At 10 am, she got a call from Joey. "Hi babe."

"Hi hon."

"You in the office?"

"Yeah, just having a coffee, and waiting for my lunch to be delivered. I'm starving already." She chuckled.

"I'm sure Georgie hasn't forgotten you today babe. After all, it's her day off today, and she's doing this as a favour for me." Joey laughed back.

As if on queue, Georgie knocked on the door, bringing with her Charlies lunch.

"Someone's at the door hon. Hang on a sec." Charlie took the phone from her ear. "Come in."

Georgie went in the office.

"Hi Georgie. Thanks again." She smiled. "What have I got today?"

"Well, as it's Sunday, it's beef and salad rolls, OJ, and a slice of apple pie, you lucky so-un-so. Oh, and a flapjack for later."

"Ohh, yummy." She replied.

"Enjoy." Georgie smiled. "Hi Jo." She shouted to Charlies phone.

"Tell Sherlock hi and thanks."

"Joey says hi and thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Georgie, laughing as she left Charlie to her phone call.

"She's gone."

"Sounds like you've got a nice bit of lunch there then."

"Yeah it does. Thanks hon. By the way, I got the munchies last night, and had to break into a packet of biscuits."

"Ahh. I wondered how long it would take for you to find them." Joey laughed.

"Yeah. I brought the packet in to finish at work today."

"Ohh, chocolate biscuits, I could do with some now myself."

"Not for brekkie hon." Laughed Charlie. "Anyhow, how do you think your practicing will go? Have you seen the boards they have for you guys yet?"

"No. Not yet. Think they kept them a bit under wraps yesterday."

"Oh well, I hope it goes OK."

"I'm sure it will. Anyhow, I'd better get to reception, to get the minibus to the beach. I'll ring you tonight. Love you, bye."

"Love you too hon. Have a good day, and I'll speak to you later."

They hung up and both carried on working through the day.

Later that night, Joey rang Charlie again, and told her how her equipment trials had gone. Charlie told Joey about her day at work, and they bade their goodnights to each other.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night hon. I really miss you." Charlie said softly.

"I really miss you too babe. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I miss not waking up with you in my arms."

"God, I miss not waking up in your arms." Gulped Charlie, a lump in her throat.

"But we'll be together tomorrow night. So sleep well baby, love you." Joey replied positively.

"Yeah, you too hon. Love you. Have a good flight. Night."

They hung up, sighed, and went back to their tasks.

When Charlies alarm woke her at 5 am Monday morning, she got up, showered, reminding herself that tomorrow morning Joey would be in the shower with her, got dressed, had brekkie and went to work.

She was pretty tired, having done a 3 day straight double shift over Friday and the weekend, to take her mind off missing Joey.

She decided to take the afternoon off, and do only 1 shift instead. She wanted to prepare a romantic dinner for when Joey got back from Bali.

She rang Leah from work, to see if it would be OK for the rest of the household to make themselves scarce that evening. Leah said it would be fine, and they made further arrangements between them.

Georgie brought her some lunch in at 11 am.

Todays offering was cheese and tomato granary rolls, a small green side salad, an apple, and a strawberry shake.

"Thanks Georgie." Said Charlie chuckling, as she peaked hungrily into the lunch bag.

"You're welcome Charlie."

Joey meanwhile, had boarded the minibus with all the other surfers, to be taken to the airport for their flight home.


	199. Chapter 199

_Guys,_

_1818 / S&L / Jsco81 – Yeah, Joey's really sweet!_

_LMPC = Little Miss Pink Cheeks!_

_AJ :-)_

Chapter 199

Charlie left work at 2pm. She went shopping on her way home from work, buying lamb chops, a selection of spring vegetables, and some potatoes for roasting. She also bought some ingredients to make strawberry shortcake mousse and cream, and 2 bottles of Rose wine.

When she got home she laid the table, pulling out all the stops, using the best cutlery, china and wine glasses, and finishing it off with a single red rose and candles. She popped the bottles of wine in the fridge.

She selected a romantic CD to play during dinner too.

She stood back, admiring the table, before she changed out of her uniform, and started to prepare dinner.

Joey was due to land at 4pm, so she should be home for 7pm ish. She would hopefully ring Charlie to confirm that she'd landed and was on her way.

Charlies phone began ringing. It was 3.45pm. She picked up. "Hi hon." She said excitedly. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you just yet."

"Hi babe. I've just loaded everything in the car. We landed a bit early, so I should be home in about 2 ½ hours, so about 6 to 6.30pm ish."

"Oh great!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you hon." She added softly.

"I can't wait to see you either babe. Anyway, I'd better get driving home. The sooner I do, the sooner I see you." Joey chuckled.

"See you soon then hon. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too babe. Bye." They hung up.

She put the oven on, getting it heated up for the roast potatoes to go in. They she made a start on the dessert.

When the dessert had been made, and placed in the fridge, and everything else was ready, Charlie took a shower.

When she'd dried off, and moisturised all over, she put on some light, subtle make-up, and then got dressed in some very sexy black underwear, a short black straight skirt and plain black thin strapped t-shirt. She left her hair down, and sprayed her favourite perfume delicately on her wrists and around her neck. She debated about putting fishnet stockings on, but decided to leave her legs bare, preferring not to cover them up at all tonight.

She checked herself in the mirror, and more than happy with her look, she walked back to the kitchen making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

She started the grill, putting it on a low heat, getting it ready to put the chops under it. She checked the steamer was ready for the veggies, and put the roast potatoes, covered in her virgin olive oil, garlic and rosemary dressing, in the oven.

Joey drove into Summer Bay, stopping at Sherlocks to drop off her gear. Then she drove home to Leahs, smiling as she did so, thinking about seeing her girlfriend for the first time in more than 3 days.

Joey parked up, and walked towards Leahs, looking through the back window, into the kitchen, as she approached the house. She saw Charlie standing at the oven. Her breath caught in her throat. Charlie looked absolutely stunning.

She walked through the back door, into the kitchen, putting her rucksack and bag on the floor, and smiled broadly at Charlie, as she turned away from the oven, having heard the door open. Charlie smiled broadly back at Joey, and started walking towards her.

"Hey baby." Said Joey softly, as they embraced. "I missed you."

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. "I missed you too hon."

They kissed tenderly once.

"You look terrific." Joey said, licking her lips as she looked Charlie up and down. Charlie blushed and giggled like a silly schoolgirl, making Joey chuckle. "My Little Miss Pink Cheeks."

"Glad you approve." She whispered, before capturing Joeys lips with her own again.

Joey lifted Charlie off the floor, and Charlie pulled her left leg up, wrapping it round Joeys right hip. Joey moved her hands to Charlies bum cheeks, pulling her up higher, as Charlie wrapped her other leg around Joey, crossing her legs together at the ankles behind Joey. Their lips never left each others lips, their kissing intensifying, as Joey held Charlie in place against her, and moaned into their kissing. Joey carried Charlie towards the worktop, and placed her gently on top of it. "God, I've missed you so much baby." She muttered against Charlies lips, as she broke off from their kissing for a breath.

"I've missed you too honey." Charlie muttered, her legs still clamped around Joeys middle.

Joey smiled back at her, and kissed her again, her left hand now in the small of Charlies back, her right hand behind Charlies head, pulling her towards her.

The timer on the oven started beeping. "Aaarrgghhh." Grumbled Charlie giggling out loud, breaking off from their kissing, to lean over and switch it off.

"Have I enough time for a quick shower before dinner?" asked Joey, chuckling as she added, "assuming this is for me of course."

Charlie laughed back. "Course it's for you. Silly." She kissed Joey on the lips. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Joey smiled. "I'll go freshen up then." She helped Charlie off the worktop, kissed her on the lips, and said. "I won't be long." Charlie watched her walk out, smiling to herself as she admired her girlfriends butt in her tight jeans.

Joey took her rucksack and bag to their room. She noted the romantically laid out dinner table on the way. She smiled as she smelt the freesias as she entered their room, and chuckled at her post-its and card, that Charlie had on her bedside table. She had a quick shower, and got changed.

She put on some brand new sexy underwear. While she loved seeing Charlie in her sexy underwear, or not, she smiled, she wasn't really one for wearing a lot of sexy underwear herself, and the sets she did have, had seen better days, and needed replacing really. But as she knew how much of a thrill it gave her to see Charlie in her underwear, she thought she should reciprocate the favour, and try and make an impression for Charlie too.

So, while she was at Sydney airport on Friday morning, she'd gone on a bit of a spending spree. She'd raided the duty free designer shops for no less than 12 sets of sexy underwear, all different designs and colours or patterns.

She hoped that Charlie appreciated her efforts, as much as she appreciated Charlies.

She chose a dark blue 2 piece set to wear tonight. The set was quite small and skimpy, with lacy edges to the bra cup, and that really left nothing to the imagination. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was happy with her choice.

She then put on a black vest, and black shorts.

She walked to the dining room. Charlie had already turned the lights down very low, and lit the candles on the table. She'd also put a love songs CD on low volume, for some romantic background music. Joey had to admit, it was a very nicely done.

She walked back into the kitchen, enveloping Charlie from behind with a big hug. "Umm. I really missed you baby." She whispered into Charlies ear. "And all this, the table and dinner, well it all looks lovely." She kissed her on the shoulder.

"I missed you too hon." Replied a broadly grinning Charlie, as she turned around to face Joey. "And thank you." She smiled. "But you deserve it."

They kissed on the lips, their hands resting on each others hips.

"It seems quiet around here babe." Joey said as they broke off kissing.

"Is it?" chuckled Charlie.

"Umm. Are people avoiding us?"

"I may have bribed some house mates with cinema tickets, and money for Pizza hut, to keep them out the house until later." Charlie admitted.

Joey laughed. "Umm, well. If I were you, I shouldn't say that too loudly you know. As an officer of the law, bribery wouldn't look good on your CV."

"I know. But needs must." She laughed. "Anyway, come on, I poured us a drink." She said, breaking from their embrace briefly, to pass Joey a large glass of Rose wine. "Cheers hon." Charlie clinked her glass against Joeys.

"Cheers babe." Joey replied. They both took a mouthful of the chilled liquid.

"Umm. Lovely." Said Charlie. Joey nodded in agreement. "Right. If you'd like to take a seat madam, I'll bring your dinner out in a tick."

"Thank you." Joey laughed. "Shall I take your glass?"

"Umm. Yes please." Charlie handed Joey her wine glass, as she began to dish and serve up dinner.

They had a lovely, leisurely meal. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere was very romantic.

When they'd finished dinner, they piled up the dirty pans, dishes and cutlery on the worktop, and left them for the morning.

They sat, cuddled up on the sofa together, finishing off the second bottle of Rose.

"Dance with me Jo." Said Charlie, looking lovingly into Joeys eyes. She got off Joeys lap, and pulled her grinning girlfriend up off the sofa.

Charlie held Joeys left hand in her right, and had her left arm around Joeys right shoulder. Joey put her right arm around Charlies waist, pulling her in closer.

Charlie rested her head against Joeys shoulder, and they swayed and moved around slowly to the music.

"This evening's been lovely Charlie. Thank you." Sighed Joey. "What a lovely welcome home."

"I'm glad you liked it hon."

"Liked it. I loved it Charlie." Joey smiled. "I love you Charlie."

"Good. Cos I love you too Jo." Charlie replied, her warm breath tickling Joeys neck.

Just then the back door opened, and Leah, VJ and Ruby arrived back from the cinema and Pizza hut.

"Thanks for the cinema tickets Charlie. It was an ace film." Said VJ on his way to bed, oblivious to the fact that the pair were dancing together, when he'd walked in. Which, in many respects, was a very welcome reaction.

"You're welcome VJ." She replied, as they broke off their intimate contact in front of VJ.

"Looks like that's the end of your quiet evening alone girls." Laughed Leah.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it." Chuckled Charlie.

"Hey Jo. How did you do?" asked Ruby, as she hugged Joey hello. "I haven't even seen Charlz to ask her, cos she's been so busy working, trying to forget about you." Ruby said. Then realising how bad that sounded, she added. "Oh, I didn't mean it to sound like that sis. Sorry Jo."

Charlie and Joey laughed. "It's OK Rubes. I know what you meant. And I did very well thanks. I won the compo." She giggled.

"Oh well done Jo." Said Rubes, hugging her sisters girlfriend again. "Can't wait to see the pics. Anyhow, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning. Night."

"Night Rubes." They said together.

"Night guys. I'm pooped too." Said Leah. "And well done Jo." She smiled.

"Thanks. Night." Said Joey. Then turning her attention to Charlie. "Well. Shall we retire too then beautiful?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. I think we should." Giggled Charlie, her eyes twinkling suggestively at Joey. "I wanna show you how much I've missed you."

Joey raised her eyebrows, grinning broadly, as she swept Charlie effortlessly up in her arms. "What are we waiting for then?" she questioned, as Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck.

"Hon. The candles." Giggled Charlie. Joey carried her over to the table, and Charlie blew them out, before Joey then carried her to their bedroom.

She kicked the door shut, and Charlie locked it, while she was still in Joeys arms, before Joey turned around, and carried her to their bed, laying her down on top of it.

Joey smiled down at Charlie, and Charlie smiled up at Joey, biting her bottom lip, before she beckoned Joe on top of her.

Joey went on all fours on the bed, her hands and knees placed either side of Charlies body.

She looked down at Charlie, her hair hanging down, tickling Charlies face slightly.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Joey said softly, before laying gently on top of her. She looked into Charlies eyes, before lowering her head further, to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys body, pulling her down onto her.

They moaned into their kissing, their tongues soon caressing each others, as they longed to taste each other, and show how much they missed each other.

They kissed for a few minutes, building themselves up slowly, enjoying getting reacquainted with each other again, before Joey moved her right hand to Charlies left breast, gently massaging it through her vest, delighting in the erect nipple she found under her hand. Charlie moaned, and arched her back towards Joeys touch, wanting her to feel how much she wanted her.

Charlie moved her left hand from Joeys back, and massaged Joeys right breast through her vest, causing them both to moan in pleasure again. They broke off from their kissing for breath. They smiled at each other, their eyes wide and bright, shining with love for each other.

"I missed you so much Jo." Charlie gasped. "I want you Jo. I want you so badly."

Joey eyes shone brighter at Charlies words, her smile spreading further over her face, her dimples now showing. Charlie giggled shyly at the effect her words had had on Joey, and she leant upwards to capture Joeys lips again, as she moved her hand to the bottom of Joeys vest, and began to pull it upwards, to take it off her.

Joey sat upright, to enable Charlie to pull off her vest. She looked at Charlie, eyes full of love and desire for her girlfriend, Charlies face then erupted into a massive smile, as she pulled off Joeys vest and threw it on the floor. Charlie immediately noticed the new blue sexy bra Joey was wearing. A thrill of excitement shot through her, her face flushing with desire.

"Wow." Said Charlie appreciatively. "Lovely sexy bra hon." She said huskily.

"Oh, glad you like it babe." Smiled Joey happily, more than pleased with Charlies reaction. She was so pleased she'd made an extra effort now, and was eagerly looking forward to similar reactions when she wore the rest of her new purchases in the future.

"Like it…God Jo…it's sensational. Very sexy hon." She said, huskily again.

Joey went to pull off Charlies vest, and Charlie sat up slightly to help her in her task. Joeys eyes were drawn to Charlies black sexy bra. "You can talk about sexy underwear babe." Giggled Joey, as she lay down on her side, next to Charlie again, having thrown Charlies vest on the floor.

Joey began stroking Charlies taught soft stomach delicately, causing Charlie to squirm and giggle at the touch. She began stroking Joeys hip.

Charlie lifted up her head, and kissed Joey. She then gently pushed Joey over, so she was laying on her back. "Honey, let me show you how much I missed you." She said huskily against Joeys lips.

Joeys heart leapt in her chest, at her girlfriends words. She loved Charlie so much, she'd missed her so much, and not in her wildest dreams before, could she have imagined that Charlie could have felt the same way. Now, here they were, together, completely in love with each other, and just about to make love with each other, after what felt like being apart for ages, but was in fact only just over 3 days.

They looked at each other, their eyes wide and bright, and twinkling with desire for each other.

They kissed again, the passion building up, their hands wandering, teasingly, over each others bodies.

Charlie kissed Joey on the lips, and then down her neck, nibbling her skin as her lips came to rest there. Charlie placed her hand on Joeys right breast, and gently massaged it, as she moved her lips downwards, over Joeys neck, shoulder and chest. She kissed, licked and nibbled as she went, tormenting Joey with her tongue.

Joey squirmed and giggled, gulped and sighed, as Charlie moved her hands and lips over her.

"Sit up hon." Charlie whispered huskily, as she too sat up, so she could undo Joeys bra. Charlie looked lovingly into Joeys eyes, as she slowly slipped the straps down Joeys arms, eager to reveal the delights awaiting her. She moved her eyes from Joeys eyes, to look at Joeys chest as she uncovered her breasts and erect nipples.

Charlie smiled, saying. "You're so perfect hon." as she disguarded Joeys bra. They lay down together again, Charlie once again capturing Joeys lips, as she gently lay on top of her.

Charlie turned her attention to Joeys breasts, smiling at Joey and saying softly. "You're so beautiful honey." as she ran the palm of her hand over Joeys erect right nipple. Charlie then replaced her hand with her mouth and lips, and began gently teasing Joeys nipple further.

Joey arched her back and moaned "God Charlie." As Charlie flicked and played with her erect nipple. Joey gripped the sheets with her right hand, and lay her left hand on Charlies left shoulder, stroking it gently.

Charlie moved her hands to Joeys shorts. "Let's take your shorts off hon." Joey rolled over slightly more, onto her back, allowing Charlie to undo her buttons, and Charlie got off the bed, pulling down Joeys shorts, revealing her blue sexy matching knickers. Charlie smiled and gave a little wolf-whistle, making Joey giggle. She got back on the bed, next to Joey.

As Charlie continued to play with Joeys nipple, she moved her left hand down Joeys stomach, and began rubbing her over her panties.

Joey moaned sexily again, and Charlie looked up at her, smiling at the reaction she was creating, as she pleasured Joey. She could feel Joeys heat building, and was eager for her lover to enjoy everything she was doing to her.

"I want you Jo." Charlie said huskily, before resuming flicking Joeys nipple with her tongue.

"Uh huh." Joey murmured back.

Charlie put her left hand down the inside of Joeys sexy knickers, and she moved her lips to Joeys lips, as she rubbed Joeys clit, and slid her fingers down Joeys slit, her fingers meeting the warmth and wetness of her lovers juices. She teased Joey, stroking her, rubbing her, making her wetter and turning her on so much, Joey felt like she might explode.

"God Charlie." Joey muttered breathlessly. Charlie smiled and kissed Joey, as she teased her further, running her fingers up and down her slit, and over her clit.

"I want you Jo." Whispered Charlie in Joeys ear. "I want to be inside you, I want to taste you."

Joey gulped, her body was on fire with what Charlie was doing to her. "God Charlie." Was all she could muster, before adding. "I want you too."

Charlie pulled her hand from Joeys knickers, to a groan of displeasure from Joey. Then she sat up, got off the bed, pulling Joeys knickers down her legs and whirling them around on her index finger, while smiling wickedly at Joey. She threw the knickers across the bedroom, as Joey whimpered at her "Charlie, please."

Charlie smiled at Joey, and knelt on the floor. She gently pushed Joeys legs apart, and began nibbling at her left upper inner thigh, all the while keeping her eyes on Joeys, as they starred at each other, with total love and desire.

Charlie ran her tongue across Joeys groin, and then over her clit, causing Joey to moan loudly, arch her back, and grip the sheets tighter.

Charlie loved Joeys reactions, and she continued to suck and rub and flick Joeys clit, building Joey up all the while.

She ran the fingers of her left hand, up and down Joeys slit, spreading her juices, but creating more.

She pulled and pinched Joeys left nipple with her right hand, loving the feeling of the hard engorged peak between her thumb and index finger.

She moved her tongue from Joeys clit, and followed her fingers down Joeys slit. She pushed her fingers into Joey, as she moved her tongue up and down Joeys slit.

Joey arched her back as Charlie entered her, relishing her lovers fingers inside her. She began moving her hips slowly towards Charlies fingers, eager to fell them deep inside her, and add to her own pleasure.

Charlie moved her fingers slowly, but deeply and purposefully, in and out of Joey. She tasted her juices as she suckled her clit, and ran her tongue up her slit.

Then she withdrew her fingers, and pushed her tongue into Joey, eager to taste her inside, and feel her with her tongue. She rubbed Joeys clit with her thumb, and Joey gasped, as her excitement almost spilled over.

"Charlie, I'm almost there babe." Joey murmured.

Charlie smiled, and put her fingers back into Joey, resuming her pumping action, as she rubbed her slit with her thumb, and circled and rubbed her clit with her tongue.

Joeys muscles tensed in her legs, and she gripped the sheets, as her orgasm rose within her. The heat spread out from her centre, as Charlie felt her tremble and felt her fingers clenched, as Joey groaned loudly. "Aaaarrrggghhhh, God, Charlieeeeeeeee. God." As she arched her back, her pleasure now tearing through her.

"Uhhh, uhhh." She grunted, as Charlie continued her actions, albeit slower now, loving the feeling of Joeys swollen clit, and the feeling of her warm, moist, soft haven. Joey shuddered and jolted, as Charlie delighted in the pleasure she was giving her lover.

As Joey came to rest, Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers, and lay down on the bed next to Joey. Joey was panting slightly, and she turned her head to the left, smiling broadly and kissing Charlie on the lips. Charlie lay her hand loosely over Joey, stroking and drawing tiny circles on her tummy. They giggled together when they stopped the kiss. Before resuming it again.

"Ok hon?" giggled Charlie.

"Uh huh." Giggled back Joey. "That was, you were, incredible Charlie."

Charlie blushed slightly, causing Joey to smile further. "I said I wanted to show you how much I missed you."

"God, I missed you too babe." Joey put her right hand on Charlies left cheek, pulling her face gently towards her, and she kissed her again. "Love you babe."

"Love you too hon."

Joey rolled over onto Charlie, and began to make love to her. She took her time, and slowly and delicately brought Charlie to orgasm, showing all, and giving all her love to Charlie, as Charlie had to her.

She was thrilled and turned on herself, as Charlie trembled and bucked against her, and as Charlie trapped Joeys fingers within her, Joey whispered into Charlies ear, telling her how much she loved her, and telling her to let herself go, and cum for her.

Charlie was once again overcome with Joeys words, and their beautiful lovemaking, and her orgasm was intensified.

As she came to rest, they lay in each others arms, panting slightly, kissing tenderly, and gently caressing each other.

After a few minutes, Joey picked up the quilt, and they got under it, switched off the bedside lamp, and snuggled up together, entwined in each others arms, falling asleep, contented and happy in each others arms.


	200. Chapter 200

_Guys,_

_Well, here it is, my 200__th__ chapter! I can hardly believe it myself!_

_Let's have a 200__th__ birthday party! I've got the confetti (got loadsa that, it's everywhere at the moment! Seems to be spreading and breeding!), tickertape, party streamers and party poppers ready!_

_Not to mention the champers, party food and the music!_

_I'd just like to thank all the readers for sticking with me, but extra special thanks to all the reviewers, and those who PM me rather than doing a 'public' review instead, for your continual encouragement, and your helpful and hilarious comments! They really do encourage us writers (well, dabblers in my case) to continue!_

_So, now, back to chapter 200…now, I would like to say enjoy this…but…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 200

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie and Joey slipped into a happy and relaxed routine again. They loved spending their time together.

Whether it was running together in the mornings before Charlie went to work, going to Judo on a Monday night, just hanging out at Leahs, or at lunch or dinner, meeting up at the diner, when Charlie was on her odd shift patterns.

At Charlies suggestion, she had even agreed to go out with Joey on her surfboard for a lesson.

Joey had been slightly surprised, but absolutely thrilled, when Charlie mentioned it.

When they told Ruby, she was absolutely gob-smacked, but poor Charlie was a nervous wreck, despite it being her idea.

Charlie only agreed to have a go, on the understanding that they went when it was quiet, and not many people would be watching her from the beach.

So, one Tuesday afternoon, after all the kids had gone back to school, she met Joey after she finished work at 2pm, and they went to the beach together.

She put her own shortie on, the black and blue one that Joey had got for her, and Joey took her into the shallows, to show her the basics.

"You look extremely sexy in that shortie babe." Said Joey, as she took Charlie and the board out.

Charlie giggled. "No wonder you got it me then."

Joey smiled back. "Ooh yeah."

"Anyhow teacher. Concentrate on the lesson, not the shortie please." Charlie sniggered.

Joey laughed back. "OK pupil."

Joey and Charlie walked a little way out, until they were waist high. Joey stopped, standing in the water, on the sandy bottom, and Charlie got on and lay on the board. Joey told her what to do, firstly padding, then jumping up and standing up.

She tried it over and over again.

Despite being worried, Charlie did quite well at the practising. Joey was impressed.

She swam out a bit further with Charlie paddling the board out, then swam alongside her, as she picked her a small wave to surf. Charlie paddled forward, then Joey shouted at her to jump up, which she did, but promptly lost her balance and fell in.

Joe swam over as quickly as she could, and took hold of Charlie around the waist, while she was treading water.

"OK babe?" asked Joey.

"I'm fine hon." Smiled Charlie.

"OK. Reach down and pull the cord round your ankle, and pull the board towards you."

Charlie did what Joey said, and pulled the board towards her. Then Joey helped Charlie lay on top of it, and turned it around, and they headed further out to sea again.

Joey selected another wave, and Charlie again paddled towards the shore, on the wave, when Joey told her to go. Then Joey shouted at her to stand up, which she did, this time, she wobbled, but she stayed upright, and didn't fall in.

Joey followed quickly behind, swimming along the wave behind Charlie. She kept an eye on her girlfriend, and smiled broadly to herself as Charlie kept going towards the beach.

As the wave petered out, Charlie jumped into the sea. Joey wasn't far behind her, and swam up to her, as Charlie was climbing on the board, to sit down on it.

"OK?" asked Joey.

"Yep, fine." Charlie smiled.

"You looked good babe." Joey smiled. "Another go?"

"You bet."

They headed out again, and Charlie repeated the last run, and did really well, although she fell in, before she'd got to the shallows.

"Phew. I think that's enough for me today hon. I'm a bit tired now." She said to Joey, as she sat on the board.

"OK. No probs babe. Shall I take you out for one more ride? Shall we try a bigger wave together?"

"Ermm…."

"It's OK. I've done it with Rubes."

Charlie giggled. "Have you now?"

"Charlie. You know exactly what I mean." Laughed back Joey.

"Go on then. One last run then." Charlie chuckled.

So, at the end of the first lesson, Joey took Charlie out, as she had done with Ruby, to the slightly bigger waves.

As they reached the outer area, where the waves were breaking, Charlie was knocked off the board by a big wave. Joey, who was holding on to the board, let go of it, and swam towards her girlfriend.

She grabbed Charlie around the waist, and pulled her towards her, as she trod water, keeping them both afloat. "OK?" she asked, concerned for Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie spluttered.

Joey pulled the board towards them, and they held onto it.

"Look at me Charlie. There's another big wave coming. So, take a deep breath when I tell you to. OK?"

"OK hon." Said Charlie, looking slightly concerned. She clung onto Joey for dear life, wrapping her arms around Joeys neck. Joey still had her right arm around Charlies waist, and her left arm on the board.

Charlie looked directly into Joeys eyes, as she waited for her girlfriends instruction. They smiled at each other, and just looking at Joeys beautiful happy face, and into her beautiful big brown eyes, helped calm Charlie.

"OK babe, breathe in now." Joey took a deep breath too, looking and smiling at her girlfriend, hoping to reassure her.

The powerful wave crashed over them, engulfing them in spray, Joey held on tightly to Charlie, as they trod water, and as they were moved around by the force of the water.

"OK babe, open your eyes and breathe." Joey said, as Charlie opened her eyes to see Joey smiling back at her.

Charlie wiped her eyes, to get the sea water out of them.

"Phew." Said Charlie. "That was a big one."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it." Laughed Joey.

Charlie nodded. She felt so safe in Joeys arms. Her mind drifted back to when Ruby had had her first lesson with Joey, and Ruby had teased Charlie about being in Joeys strong arms. Charlie blushed at the thought, but also got a thrill and rush from Joey holding her so close.

"Right. Let's get you on this board, and we'll surf in together eh."

"Yeah. You bet." Said Charlie happily.

They sat on the board waiting for a suitable wave.

Joey spotted one, and they began paddling sitting up. Then Joey jumped up, pulling Charlie up in front of her.

"Right, just do what I say, and lean when I tell you OK. Move as I do." Joey instructed.

"OK."

Joey stood on the board behind Charlie, holding her close, doing all of the work at guiding them in.

They moved as one, Charlie loving the feeling of Joey pressed up close against her, her arm around her waist, and really enjoying the thrill of surfing along the wave.

They didn't fall off, and Charlie thoroughly enjoyed herself, and did exactly what Joey said to do.

When they got to the shallows, Joey jumped off, and let Charlie lay down on the board, to take her into the beach.

A broadly grinning Joey, swam in, and caught up with Charlie. She kissed her full on the lips, and carried the board out of the sea, and back to the car.

"Wow hon. That was terrific." Said Charlie, amazed at how good it felt to be surfing across the sea like that.

Joey beamed back at her. "I'm so glad you liked it babe. You're not at all bad you know. A couple more lessons and you'll be able to go out just fine on your own."

"God. I don't know about that. The waves are a bit big and scary you know."

"You'll be fine. Anyway, I wouldn't let you out of my sight would I. Same as I keep an eye on Rubes and VJ." She laughed. "And you could always wear a lifejacket don't forget. I always insist that VJ does."

"I know." Smiled back Charlie. "Anyhow, it was great fun though. Thanks hon. I'm glad I tried it now."

"So. You're OK for a few more lessons then?"

"Yeah. I think I am." Confirmed a smiling Charlie, as they took their shorties off, and dried off a bit in the car park at the diner.

"Brilliant!" squealed Joey, as she picked up Charlie, and whirled her around in circles. Charlie giggled at her girlfriends excitement, her hands resting on Joeys shoulders. Happy that she'd made her so happy. She could understand why Joey enjoyed surfing so much. It was certainly an exulting feeling, moving across the waves like that, moving at one with nature like that.

While she knew she'd never be anywhere near as good as Joey, at least she could mess around in the shallows a bit now, and she would be getting a few more lessons, which would only add to her confidence. Plus of course, the biggest bonus was going to be able to spend some more time with Joey. She smiled at that.

Joey had always hoped, but never expected, that she would find anyone as wonderful as Charlie to share her life with. They had a connection from the first time they met, and that had grown every day since.

Joey was therefore delighted that Charlie had suggested trying her hand at surfing, in fact, she couldn't stop smiling about it.

Now that Charlie had confirmed she would go out again surfing with Joey, she was even more thrilled that their connection, and their lives were growing and entwining further together.

"Come on hon. Stop twirling me around and put me down, before you make me sick." Charlie laughed.

Joey duly obliged, but kept her arms around Charlie, as they hugged and kissed in the car park.

"Come on then hon. Let's have a quick coffee and cake before we go home and shower shall we?" Charlie suggested.

"Sure. Whatever you want babe." Beamed back Joey. She was so happy that Charlie had finally agreed to go out for a lesson with her, and the fact that she really enjoyed it, and she wanted to go again, had made Joeys day.

They put on board shorts and a t-shirt each, and they went into the diner for a snack.

Colleen welcomed them, and took their order, two coffees and two slices of the cake of the day – lemon drizzle cake.

The cake was delicious, and when they'd finished, they went home, after dropping off their surfing gear at Sherlocks on the way.

They showered together, got dressed, and began work on dinner for everyone.

At dinner, Ruby was eager to find out how Charlie had done surfing.

"She was great Rubes." Beamed Joey. She was still over the moon that Charlie had come surfing.

Ruby laughed. "Beginners luck." She said, teasing them.

"No it wasn't." Joey stated, standing up for her girlfriend. "Charlie was great. She's a natural."

Ruby cracked up. "I'm winding you up Joey." She laughed and rolled her eyes at Leah, who giggled at the loved up pair too.

"Yeah, well, leave me alone Rubes." Laughed Charlie. "Or I'll set my girlfriend on you."

Joey made a growling noise, and they all laughed together.

They finished dinner, and Joey and Charlie went out for an evening stroll together along the beach, before retiring for the evening.

They spent the next hour caressing each other, kissing each other and making love. Then they settled down, entwined together in bed, talking and giggling about their afternoons surfing, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Joey dressed in a dark green trouser suit, cream blouse, and heels, for her monthly all day business meeting with her dads company directors. She had her hair up, and looked very business like.

They were all at the breakfast table, as Charlie finished her brekkie, and headed out for work. She got up, and bent over, embracing Joey around the neck from behind. "Hope it goes well hon. Enjoy your dinner, and I'll see you later tonight." She kissed Joey on the cheek before standing up again.

"Thanks babe. Have a good day at work too. See you tonight." Joey replied smiling at her girlfriend.

Later that evening, Leah and Charlie were talking in the lounge, sitting on the sofa after dinner, and sharing a bottle of wine or three between themselves. Rubes was in bed, and Joey was still out with the directors from the trawler business, for their monthly dinner after their days meeting.

Joey arrived back home. Sherlock had kindly dropped her off at home, on her way back from work. She quietly walked through the back door, trying not to disturb the household, as she was late in, and very tipsy, and it was work and school in the morning for everyone else. She heard Leahs and Charlies muffled voices coming from the lounge. She shut and locked the back door, and walked towards the lounge. She heard Leah's voice.

"Well, do you want to get married? Do you want to have any kids?" asked Leah.

Joey didn't know what to do. Should she walk in and announce her presence before Charlie had time to reply, or was in the middle of replying, or should she stay in the kitchen and see what she said? She had a split second to decide, she had her hand on the lounge door knob, and she hesitated, and she stayed in the kitchen, as they'd clearly not heard her come home. She didn't like to eavesdrop, and hoped nothing bad came of it.

"Yeah, I do. Of course I want to get married, and yeah, of course I'd like to have some kids." Replied Charlie. "Deep down, doesn't every girl want her wonderful white wedding day, the house with the white picket fence, the kids and the happily ever after?"

Joeys heart sank. She should've just walked straight into the lounge. Why did she listen from the kitchen? Now what had she done? She slowly and quietly, walked to the back door, unlocked it, and shut it quietly, as she slipped back into the night.

Meanwhile in the lounge, the conversation continued.

Joey left the house, a knot constricting in her stomach, a lump growing in her throat, tears stabbing at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall like a raging waterfall down her face.

"Oh God. Why didn't I just walk into the lounge? Why did I have to hear that? What am I going to do now?" She said to herself.

She stumbled towards the beach. Her stomach lurched. She collapsed down, kneeling in the sand, and she unceremoniously lost her dinner. When she had nothing left to bring back up. She wiped her forearm and back of her hand over her mouth, and she got up. She continued walking towards the sea, stumbling, almost blindly, as her tears were completely blurring her vision.

She sat down, facing the waves, hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She let the tears continue to fall. She could hold them all in any longer. The alcoholic induced warmth and happiness she was feeling when she got home, had now disappeared, and had turned into cold searing pain.

"God, I've been kidding myself. Charlies bisexual, of course she wants to get married, and have kids. I'm not in her future plans. At least, not long term anyway. I mean, she loves me, I know she does, but, I can't give her what she really wants, can I. God I've fallen for Charlie so deeply, that I don't think I'll ever get over her. She's my 'one', I know she is. I thought things were going so well. They are going well, really well, but they obviously can't go on forever. Why did I ever think they could? God, I'm so stupid!" Her body shuddered, as her sobs wracked through her.

"What should I do? Continue on and not say anything, and enjoy the time I have left with her, until her knight in shining armour turns up? I don't think I can do that. I'm not strong enough to do that. My heart would break a little more each day. I wouldn't be able to carry it off. Should I tell her I heard her, and just break it off? Yeah 'just break it off', that sounds easy and simple then Joey. Not! Or should I just break it off, yeah I've covered that, no not easy, but not mention that I heard her? That may be better. Just say it's not working out, it's not what I want anymore, to save her from doing it later. Yeah, that's what I'll do I guess. That's the best option, for me anyway. I've got to think of myself here haven't I."

"So what will I do now? I can't stay here. I'll have to leave the Bay. I'd just die if I saw Charlie play happy families with someone round here. I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear seeing her around the place in her uniform. God. Charlie in her uniform. Arrgghh! I'll never forget how good she looks in it. I'll never forget how good she looks out of it! I couldn't bear to look into her beautiful blue eyes, and not see the love she has, or rather had, for me, looking back at me. I couldn't bear seeing her full stop. I couldn't bear not being able to hold her, or kiss her, or touch her, or make love to her. God, our lovemaking last night was incredible! Again! God, I'll never wake up with her in my arms again. I'll never hear her scream my name again, in the heat of passion, as I make her cum. I'll never hear her purring again, as I kiss and nibble her neck. OMG! How the hell will I ever get over her?"

"I'll have to move to my place in Brisbane, or maybe Sydney. Yeah, maybe Bretts apartment. I could give the people that rent it notice if I wanted to. Although Brisbane would be better I guess. It's nearer the surfing up there, and more my style than a posh, high-rise apartment. I can go to all the compo tours now. Go back to living out of a rucksack. Keep myself busy. Try and forget about her, by wearing myself out." She decided.

She sat sobbing and mulling over her thoughts for an hour. She didn't think she would ever stop crying. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out. She'd got a text message from Charlie. She opened it.

"Where R U Jo? Love U.."

She flipped her phone closed, not bothering to reply.

She sat sobbing for a further 30 minutes. Her phone vibrated again.

"Jo, R U OK? Love U.C. XXX."

Again Joey didn't reply. Her phone kept vibrating. She didn't bother to look at it anymore.

After a further half hour, she began to walk to Sherlocks, so she could stay and sleep round there. Sleep? Who was she kidding?

Her phone rang. It was Charlie, again. This time she switched it off.

Charlie was going spare. Where was Jo? She was meant to be back 2 hours ago. She couldn't even go out and pick her up, as she'd been drinking.

She wasn't answering her texts, and her phone went to voicemail when she called.

"God, had something happened to her? Shall I ring the hozzie? God what shall I do?" Charlie talked to herself.

She texted again, just in case. "Jo, I'm worried. PLS call me. Love ."

Joey walked to Sherlocks, and let herself in with her own set of keys. Sherlock was just going to bed after having her late dinner after work.

"Jo, what's up?" Noticing Jo had been crying. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained, her eyes red raw.

"Oh nothing. Is it OK if I stay tonight?" Joey asked.

"Of course Jo. But what's happened? Have you had a fight with Charlie?" Georgie was very worried.

"Umm, no, no. I'm sorry Sherlock, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sure, fine, OK. Well, night then. I'll see you tomorrow." Georgie went to bed, telling Anna that Jo was staying, and it looked like she'd had a big fight with Charlie. They were both worried for them. But thought they'd sort it out later that day.

Joey took a beer to 'her room', and sat up in bed, playing with the label. She switched her phone back on. 5 new texts and 10 missed calls, all from Charlie. She sighed to herself as she read them, and she listened to the voicemails. Charlie sounded more and more distraught in each one as she listened to them all in turn.

She thought she should let her know she was OK at least. She sent a simple text.

"I'm OK. C U tomorrow."

As soon as she pressed send, her phone began ringing again. She switched it off, not wanting to speak to Charlie.

She put the beer on the bedside table, and slowly curled into a ball under the covers, hugging a pillow, and crying herself to sleep.

Charlie was astounded. Joey must have ignored her texts and calls, and now she'd just got a simple text saying she'd see her tomorrow, then not taken her call back.

"Where was she? What was she doing? Where was she sleeping?" Charlies heart constricted inside her chest. She briefly wondered if Joey had gone home with someone else after her company dinner. "Was she sleeping with someone else, right now? Surely not, they loved each other right? She wouldn't cheat on me would she? No, I don't believe she would. Things were great weren't they? Oh God, what's happening? Why's she not here with me?"

Then Charlie thought. "OMG. Has she gone off with this 'Emily'? That mobile phone number I found in her pocket the other day, when I was doing the washing? Has she found someone else? No, surely not. There must be an explanation, surely? She wouldn't, would she? She loves me. She's not like that. I know she's not."

Charlie went to bed, sobbing, but wasn't able to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, her brain ticking and mulling over her thoughts, over and over again.

The alarm went off at 7 am, she felt dreadful. She had to get up and be in for work at 8 am. Plus, she needed to be with Ruby for breakfast.

Ruby, Leah and VJ were in the kitchen when Charlie had finished her shower and put her uniform on.

"Morning" they all said to each other.

"Jo still recovering from her hangover?" asked Leah laughing. Knowing full well that Jo hadn't come home before she went to bed at 11.30 pm.

"Erm, no. Erm I err..I err…don't know. She…she…she didn't come home last night." Charlie said quietly. Tears were again forming, threatening to fall from her eyes.

Leah and Ruby looked at each other. "Where is she then sis?" asked Ruby concerned. She noticed her sisters eyes were puffy and red rimmed. She'd obviously been crying. A lot.

"I..I..I don't know." Said Charlie. She quickly got up from the table. "Erm, I've got to get to work. See you later."

"Sis wait." Shouted Ruby, but it was too late, Charlie had shot out the door already.

Leah and Rubes couldn't believe it. "She wouldn't cheat on my sister, would she Leah? She's not like that, is she?" asked Ruby, amazed at what she'd just heard.

"No. No she's not Rubes. Not at all. They'll be a perfectly good explanation, don't worry Rubes." Said Leah, trying to comfort Ruby. Leah herself couldn't believe that Joey would cheat on Charlie either. She was sure there would be a perfectly reasonable explanation.

When Charlie got to work, she tried Joeys phone again. Still no answer or reply. It went straight to voicemail again. She didn't know whether to be angry at Joey or to be worried for her. Plus, she was on the verge of crying again, through sheer exhaustion of being awake practically all night, not to mention the almost impossible to believe thought, that maybe Joey had just cheated on her, and their relationship was possibly over.


	201. Chapter 201

_Guys,_

_Well, I'm glad I caused a bit of a stir with chapter 200! I thought I'd liven things up a little bit!_

_Let's see what happens in the aftermath now shall we…._

_BTW – If anyone has a decent hoover I can borrow, let me know….I just can't clean up all the bloody confetti from the party..…it's gone everywhere!_

_Oh and 1818 – a special prize for you! You're my 1,000th reviewer, thanks very much! (Cheater! Lol). Beers all round!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 201

Georgie and Anna got up at 9 am. They knocked on Joeys room door. "Come in." she said solemnly.

"You OK Jo?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, fine Anna. Thanks."

"You and Charlie had a fight?"

"Umm, no not really. It's…erm..complicated. I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

"OK Joey, that's fine. Want some brekkie? We'll both be off for work for 10 am."

"No, I'm fine thanks. Is it OK if I stay here a big longer and see myself out?"

"Of course Jo."

"Erm, can I stay here tonight, and erm, well….erm…and until I get myself sorted?" she asked quietly. "It should only be 2 or 3 days."

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you like." Anna said, glancing at Georgie, very concerned that some major problem had cropped up between their two friends. "But, you're not serious Jo? I mean. You're going back to Leahs right?"

Joey stayed silent for a few moments.

"Jo? You've not broken up with Charlie have you?" Asked Georgie, astounded.

Joey was silent again.

"Jo?" asked Georgie again.

"Well, technically no I haven't…..yet…but..…erm…..yeah…I guess….erm..…I will be later on." She said tearfully.

Anna rushed over to the bed, sat down, and hugged Joey. Joey collapsed against her, hugging her back, and weeping onto her shoulder. Georgie stood where she was, open mouthed, absolutely amazed at what Joey had just said. Anna looked at Georgie, unable to believe it herself.

After a couple of minutes, Joeys sobbing subsided. "Sorry about that." She said emotionally. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Nothing to apologise for Jo." Said Anna softly, rubbing her back. "I guess you don't want to talk about it?" she asked.

Joey shook her head. "No I don't. Not yet anyway."

"Ok, well. If you don't want any breakfast, can I at least bring you a coffee?" asked Anna.

"Umm, Ok, yeah, thanks." Joey smiled weakly at her friend, as she wiped her eyes.

Anna and Georgie talked about their friends when they went down to the kitchen. Georgie said she'd get to work, and see how Charlie was, and call Anna later.

As Georgie quickly had her brekkie, Anna took a coffee up to Joey, along with a couple of slices of toast, just in case she could tempt her into eating something. Then Anna had her own brekkie.

They both then showered and went to work, both speaking to Joey before they went.

Georgie should have started at 10 am. But she got in earlier. She took a coffee into Charlies office when she arrived.

"Gee Charlie, you look as bad as Jo does. What's going on with you two? Joey wouldn't say anything to us."

"What? Jo? You've seen her this morning?"

"Yeah, she was still in bed when we left for work."

"So she stayed at yours last night?"

"Yeah."

"Is she OK? God, I've been so worried about her." Charlie sighed deeply, concern etched upon her face. Charlie was very relieved and very thankful that Joey had gone to Georgies rather than somewhere else, and with someone else. The relief at that fact, at least, washed over her.

"Erm, well, she's erm…erm...upset, but she's OK." Georgie didn't know whether to say anything to Charlie about what Joey had said to them about breaking up with Charlie. So she continued instead, with. "You two had a fight?"

"Erm, no, at least not as far as I'm aware. She just didn't come home last night." Charlie said glumly and emotionally.

"Oh I see, and you thought she'd erm…well…erm….anyway she stayed at ours Charlie."

"I don't know what I thought Georgie. Although I can't believe she'd….erm….erm….well...erm…you know….cheat on me. She loves me, I know she does. All I know is that I haven't seen her since I came to work yesterday morning, and everything was fine then. I just don't know why she didn't come home." she said tearfully.

Charlies mind briefly drifted back to 2 nights ago. They'd gone to bed after Charlie had been surfing in the afternoon, and they'd had an evening stroll along the beach.

Joey had begun to tenderly stroke Charlies tummy, and kiss her shoulder. Charlie had turned around in Joeys arms, and they kissed tenderly, to start with, gradually building their kissing up, as their hands moved slowly, but purposefully, over each others bodies.

Charlie whimpered against Joeys lips, as her desire started to take hold of her. Joeys sensitive and delicate stroking and massaging of her skin was causing the heat to build up in her. Her blood was pumping through her faster, as her centre began aching and throbbing with need, want, and intense desire for Joey.

Joey moved her hand down Charlies hip, and began to massage and squeeze her bum, before lifting Charlies right leg up over her own legs, and moving her left leg between Charlies, and pressing it gently upwards, against Charlies burning centre.

Charlie moved her right hand to Joeys left breast, and she began gently massaging her breast, playing with her erect nipple, causing Joey to moan into their kissing too.

It wasn't long before they were making love again, slowly and tenderly. They built each other up to their moments of release, before collapsing against each other, so utterly contented and satisfied.

Just one mere look, or the slightest touch from Joey, and Charlie was putty in her hands. She'd never felt like that with anyone before, no one else came close to how Joey made her feel.

"How could things have changed so quickly since then?" Charlie thought sadly and unbelievably to herself.

Georgie frowned. She wondered what the problem was. She said softly to Charlie. "Well, she was OK when I dropped her off."

"What do you mean? Dropped her off?" asked Charlie, looking up at Georgie.

"Well, I picked her up from the restaurant last night on the way home from work, and dropped her off at Leahs. Then over two hours later, she comes into ours, having been crying for some time by the looks of it, and asking if she can stay the night." Georgie paused. "We thought you'd had a fight or something." She added.

"No, we didn't have a fight. I didn't even see her last night. She didn't come in. At least I don't think she did. What time did you drop her off?" Charlie sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Must have been about 10.30 pm I guess."

Charlie thought to herself. "Did Joey hear me talking to Leah last night? OMG. That must be it. She must have heard us talking, and I must have shocked her and scared her off. OMG!"

"Where is she Georgie?" she rasped.

"Like I said, she was still in bed when we left for work."

Charlie grabbed her car keys, wiped her eyes again, and said. "I've got to pop out. Cover for me."

She drove like a woman possessed to Georgies. She jumped out of the car, and ran up the drive to the front door. She began knocking on the door. Joey was still in bed, and as soon as the knocking started, she realised who it was. She sighed, and pulled the quilt over her head, trying to ignore the noise. The banging didn't stop, so Joey slowly got out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown, and walked down the stairs. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.


	202. Chapter 202

_Guys,_

_1818 – thanks for the hoover tip! Oh, and I'm just putting a little bit of drama in it, to make things a bit more interesting. lol._

_Funky – welcome back!_

_Jsco81 / S&L – yeah, they need to talk…that's what they're gonna do now…let's see what happens…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 202

"Charlie. Come in." Joey said, steadily and unemotionally.

"Joey, what's going on?" asked Charlie, getting straight to the point. She noticed Joeys eyes were red and puffy.

"Nothing. Coffee?" she asked, as she walked to the kitchen. Charlie followed her, shutting the front door behind her.

"Coffee? You didn't come home last night, you don't answer my texts or calls, and you ask me if I want a coffee?"

Joey shrugged, and continued getting herself a drink.

"What's going on Jo?"

"Like I said, nothing."

"Well something must have happened?" Charlie said getting angry.

Joey shrugged again. "Did you think I'd been unfaithful? That I'd picked up, gone home and slept with someone else? Is that why you're here?" Trying to hurt Charlie, as much as she was hurting. But she instantly felt sick after she'd said it. She never wanted to hurt Charlie. She loved her with all her heart. God. Why did I just say that? She asked herself.

Charlie said angrily. "Actually, funnily enough, my first thought wasn't, Joey must have gone home with some random woman she met, for a one night stand and is screwing her right now, instead of being here with me. No." She took a deep breath. "I was actually worried to death. I didn't know if you were in a ditch somewhere, lying in a hospital bed, or Liz had gotten to you."

Joey shrugged. She tried to make it look like she wasn't bothered. But she felt guilty. Even though Charlie had hurt her, she didn't want to inflict any pain on Charlie. She loved her too much for that. Even if their relationship was all but effectively over, she'd never purposefully hurt Charlie.

Charlie continued. "Then I get a text." Her voice wavered. "Saying, I'm OK, see you tomorrow." She continued. "I didn't know what to think if you must know." She paused. "But I know you wouldn't cheat on me." Charlie said weakly. "I can't lie Jo. The thought crossed my mind, briefly, when you didn't come home." She paused. "I did wonder if you'd gone off with someone called Emily." She looked at Joey, to see if there was any reaction to the name. "I found her mobile number in your pocket when I sorted the washing out the other day." Joey didn't react. Charlie didn't know what to think. But she continued. "But no Jo. No. I didn't really think you'd gone home with someone else. I know you love me. I'm just….I just want to know what happened, and to understand why you didn't come home to me last night." She finished emotionally.

"Charlie, I didn't mean to, erm, worry you." Joey said quietly. "But I'm really not in the mood for this. Let's just move on shall we."

"What do you mean move on?"

"Let's just forget about last night, and move on."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Charlie stated.

"Nothing's happened Charlie. I just wanted to stay here for a change."

"Why?"

"Why not?" said Joey, adding 3 sugars to her coffee, and stirring it.

"Because we're meant to be living together, and you're meant to be at Leahs with me." Charlie stated emotionally.

Joey said nothing.

"Well?" said Charlie.

"Well what?" said Joey leaning against the kitchen worktop.

"Is it because you heard me and Leah talking? I know Georgie dropped you off."

Joey tensed up and looked at the floor.

Charlie noticed Joeys reaction. "I didn't really mean for you to hear that." She mumbled shyly.

"Clearly." Joey snapped back. Charlie was surprised at the ferocity of the reply.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised and erm….upset…that you've taken it this badly." Said Charlie emotionally.

"You're upset? Well what the hell did you expect from me? For me to be over the moon?"

"Well, I thought we were err…really...err…solid."

"Yeah well, obviously not eh." Joey said, trying to remain calm, even though her words were said with bitterness.

"I guess not then." Tears were now threatening to fall from Charlies red eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling, so she bit it, to try and keep it still.

There was silence between them, as Charlie stood, arms by her side, looking at Joey, who was still remaining focussed on the floor while sipping her coffee, trying not to burst into tears herself. She couldn't look at Charlie, for fear she'd be undone.

"So what does this mean? What does this mean for us now then?" Charlie asked. Her voice was emotional, threatening to give her feelings away.

Silence again.

"Jo, what are we going to do?"

Joey shrugged.

"Jo? Please, speak to me." Charlie was distraught.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know OK. I need to think about it OK." Joey virtually shouted. All the decisions she'd made last night just got shot to pieces.

"Erm, yeah, sure. I mean, I was talking about in the future, I didn't mean like now or next month, or 6 months or a year even. I mean obviously I'm almost 28, so you know, I need to think about these things."

"Oh right, that's OK then. I've got a maybe a maximum years stay of execution then. Thanks a lot Charlie." She said bitterly. "Lucky me."

"What? What do you mean 'stay of execution'?"

"Well, so we can stay together maybe another year, and then it's 'thanks and goodbye Joey, it's been fun'."

"What?"

"Well I'm not sure I want to waste a year of my life, if it's not going anywhere for me but heartache."

"What do you mean, waste your life and not going anywhere? I thought, I hoped, you felt the same. I thought we were settled. I thought we were on the same page."

"So did I, until I heard you tell Leah that you wanted the whole 'nuclear family' thing."

"So you don't feel the same?" Charlie was upset to think that how they felt about the future was not the same.

"How could I possibly feel the same Charlie? I'm gay Charlie." What was Charlie on? Of course I don't want to marry a man.

"That doesn't mean you automatically don't want kids though. You're still a woman."

"No, of course it doesn't. But it also means I wouldn't get married just to have kids."

"So getting married is the stumbling block then, not having kids?" Charlie asked.

"What are you on about Charlie? Of course I wouldn't get married just to have kids. You know there are modern methods of conception these days, that don't involve having a husband."

"A husband?"

"Yes Charlie. You know, artificial insemination, sperm donation. You don't have to be married to a man, or have sex with a man to get pregnant these days you know." She said gruffly. "Clearly you're not totally comfortable with being gay. Sorry bisexual." She said sniping at Charlie on purpose. "And you feel you have to do things 'by the book'. So don't let me stand in your way." She said, waving her hand in the air, as if to dismiss herself.

"What?" Charlie couldn't understand what Joey was on about. Her phone began ringing. She took it out of her pocket and switched it off.

Joey finally looked at Charlie. "Hadn't you better get back to work?" Charlie was shocked at the emotionless, dull brown eyes, staring back at her.

"No…...yes…...probably. But will I see you later?"

"I think it may be better not to, don't you?"

"But Jo I…." Charlie stuttered to a halt. Her voice emotional, tears streaming down her face. Joeys heart was pumping fast, thumping against her ribs, as she was so distressed at the look of devastation on Charlies face. All she wanted to do was hold and comfort her, but that wouldn't help either of them.

Joey put her mug down, and walked towards Charlie. Charlie thought she was going to hug her, and put her arms out to return the embrace. Joey swallowed hard, keeping her arms by her side, her fists clenched, and walked past Charlie, towards the front door. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, walk past Charlie, trying not to acknowledge her. The longing, need and desire she felt for Charlie was so intense, so deep, she didn't think she'd ever get over it. But she had to, she had to move on, she had to start her new life from this moment on.

Joey breathed in Charlies scent, and her delicate perfume as she walked past, closing her eyes, loving the smell of her girlfriend, no, she corrected herself, her ex-girlfriend.

Charlies heart sank, as she dropped her arms down by her side again. The rebuff cut her like a knife, cold and sharp to the heart.

"I think it'd be best if you left now." Joey stated. She tried to remain unemotional. If she could only keep herself together until Charlie had left, then she would be able to let out all her emotions in private. She would be able to cry and wail by herself, and mourn the end of their relationship on her own. "I'll go and get my things from Leahs later on, while you're still at work."

"No Joey….no..…I…...I…." Charlie stuttered tearfully.

"Please Charlie, it's for the best. It's for the best for both of us." Joey said quietly, as she held open the front door.


	203. Chapter 203

_Guys,_

_Well, I'm still managing to wind you guys up I see! So, I'll post this chapter a day earlier than I was going to…as I'm not really that cruel…much…lol._

_It's a short one, but it's a necessary one for CJ now. And got a bit of a teaser at the end….ha ha!_

_Jsco81 – yeah, Charlie needs to stay, and talk to Joey! Let's see what happens now then…_

_S&L – wow, thanks! And yeah, Joey's being a bit stupid!_

_1818 – LMFAO – questions, questions, questions….you'll have the answers soon enough 1818 ! Anyhow, yeah poor Charlie (for a change eh). And BTW – the confetti is ALIVE! And you know what else? I think it's breeding!_

_Charliefan – no, Joey's being a bit thick at the moment!_

_Mon85babe – yeah, I like winding you guys up, a bit of drama never hurt anyone! Lol._

_Funky – exactly! And I'm glad to know you always read it anyway…thanks!_

_Pasharamone – I know I'm evil, lol ! BTW – where, where, where? Tell me! Please!_

_Kirsty87 – let's see what happens next…_

_PM'er D – don't worry, things will never get as bad as Charlie being with 'Risotto' in my FF!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 203

Charlie couldn't believe it. She tried one last time, her voice quiet but wavering with emotion. "Joey I love you. Please don't do this." She pleaded at Joey, tears streaming down her face. "Can't we at least talk about it?" she pleaded.

"Charlie please, don't look at me like that." Joey frowned. She just needed to hold herself together a while longer, then she could break down. "We want different things long term. Let's face it Charlie, I'm not in your plans, so…"

Charlie interrupted. "What? Yes you are Joey. Of course you are." She sniffled.

"How can I be, when you're planning your 'nuclear family'?"

"But it'd be our family."

"What do you mean ours? How can it be, when you're going to get married just to have kids? Do you really think I want that?"

"Well we don't have to get married if you don't want to. I mean, like I said to Leah, it's early days for us anyway isn't it. But I didn't think there was any harm in just thinking about it. We can keep going on as we are, and if we carry on as we are, and things are still working out later on, and we both still feel the same, we can have kids without getting married." She rambled.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I said to Leah last night."

"You said that you wanted to get married and have kids."

"Yeah. Eventually I do."

"Well how can you expect me to be happy about that? I mean getting dumped is one thing. But getting dumped when you just want to get married and have kids 'legitimately' is something else."

"Who said I was dumping you?"

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"Well, maybe not in so many words. But…"

"Because I didn't say it at all, that's why."

"But if you're getting married and having kids, you can't expect me to hang around, can you."

"Hold on, what exactly did you hear last night? Because it seems like you didn't hear too much."

"I heard you say you wanted to get married and have kids Charlie."

"And that's all? You didn't hear anything else? What we said before or after that?" Charlie asked.

"No. That was more than enough, believe me."

Charlie sighed. She closed her moist eyes, and she smiled. She was delighted that Joey hadn't heard the whole conversation. It explained why she'd got the wrong end of the stick. Now, all Charlie had to do, was persuade her that if she'd have heard the whole conversation, she wouldn't have run away. But she needed to explain that gently, she didn't want to upset Joey further.

She said softly. "Joey, honey, you only heard a snippet of our conversation, and you've reacted to that. Which I can understand, now, but I have to say hon, if you'd have heard the whole conversation, you would understand what we were talking about too."

"I understand what you were talking about Charlie. I understand perfectly." Joey confirmed.

"No hon, please, listen to me." Charlie stepped slowly forward, and took Joeys hands in her own. "I was talking to

Leah about you and me. At least she was asking me about us, and she was saying how well our relationship was going." Joey sighed and tried to pull her hands away. She didn't want to hear anything else. Her heart was broken enough.

"No Joey, don't." Charlie held her hands tighter. "We all know it is Jo. It's going really well." She said gently.

"I don't want to hear anything else Charlie. Please just go." Joeys emotional strength had almost deserted her. If Charlie didn't go soon, Joey was gonna break down in front of her, and she didn't want that to happen.

Joey looked away, while closing her eyes, not wanting to look at Charlie, in case her resolve weakened when she saw her beautiful face, and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Joey, this is what we said…."


	204. Chapter 204

_Guys,_

_Pasharamone – looks like I need a holiday down in Somerset…lol._

_Well, here's what Charlie has to say about last night.…let's hope it makes up for my teasing…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 204

Leah got another botttle out of the fridge, as they took another huge sip each.

"So Charlie, you and Joey seem to be getting on really, really well." Said Leah.

"Yeah, it's going real great." said Charlie, blushing.

"I'd noticed. You really are very good together you know. You're so yourself around Joey, it's great to see Charlie. You've really relaxed. It's good to see you so happy. You've really come alive."

"Joey's just so beautiful, so caring, so thoughtful and wonderful and tender. I'm just so in love, I can hardly believe it myself half the time." She said smiling shyly.

"Wow. The Senior's really deeply in love. It's so good for you!"

"Yeah, I am. God, I feel like I've been waiting just for Joey, you know. I feel like I've found what I've been looking for now. She's woken me up inside. She's my soul mate. She's just so intoxicating Leah, like a drug to me." She laughed. "In a good way of course. I can't get enough of her. I can't tell you how much she means to me." Said Charlie, blushing again.

"She's definitely been very good for you, I can vouch for that."

"Thanks Leah! You make it sound like I was awful before."

"Well you were, weren't you?" They both laughed.

Charlie pondered for a moment, before replying. "I guess I was. 'Robocop', that's what I told Joey I was before I met her." Charlie laughed. "Scary huh. I could have gone on like that for the rest of my life."

"It could've been worse. You could've still been going out with 'Risotto'." Leah laughed.

"True." Charlie shuddered, trying to get the thought out of her head. Then they both laughed again, and Leah filled their glasses up with yet more wine.

"Who knows what's round the corner though Leah? I try not to think about what will happen if Joey decides to leave the Bay, or gets get sick of being with an old has-been like me." Charlie said emotionally.

"Don't be so stupid. A blind man can see she loves the bones of you Charlie."

"Yeah, but you know, her career can take her round the World. She's been doing so well since she started pro-surfing again. Even if she doesn't keep surfing professionally, she may want to coach or work at the compos in a different capacity." Charlie said sadly." She may get an amazing offer to do something that she can't resist." She took a large mouthful of wine.

"Don't you think you need to speak to her about that? I mean, if it's worrying you that much?" suggested Leah.

"I don't know. On one hand we're so close, on the other hand it's still very early days, it's difficult you know. I don't want to assume, or push anything myself. It might put too much pressure on us, you know?"

"Did you think about what Joey would be thinking about the future?"

"In what way?"

"Well she probably thinks you're going to be the one leaving the Bay."

"What? Why?"

"Well, she wouldn't be the only one. I half expect you to leave."

"What? Why?" asked a shocked Charlie again.

"Well, when Rubes go to Uni, I would expect you to leave for a big job back in the City or something. You'd have the opportunity to go for a big promotion I'm sure, without the responsibility of looking after Rubes anymore. You'd be nearer your dad then too. Perhaps Joey feels and thinks the same thing."

"You seriously think that I'm going to be leaving?"

"Yeah I do."

"And you think Joey's thinking the same?"

"Maybe."

"But we've talked about possibly moving in together."

"So, are you two going to get your own place?" Leah asked.

"I hope so yeah. I thought things were going really well. And well, we do love each other. We're in love. So I guess that'd be the natural next step." She said blushing again. "Joeys really keen."

"And you're not then?"

"No, I mean yes, I'm very keen too. It's just, erm..well..it's…"

"It's OK Charlie, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine Leah."

"Ok, so, if you've already spoken about moving in, but not actually agreed to, maybe if Joey thinks you'll leave the Bay, she thinks you're coming up with excuses not to move in together. Or if you think she's going to be leaving, you're coming up with excuses not to move in together."

"No. It's not like that Leah." Charlie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not coming up with excuses."

"Does Joey know that?"

"Yes…no….I don't know." Charlie answered honestly. She continued. "Well, it's just…I know you won't say anything to anyone, but Joeys…well….she's erm…got a lot more money than me, and well, we can't, well I can't, afford to buy half the sort of place she's looking for."

"Oh I see. So what are you going to do? Will you get somewhere you can afford to buy half of then?"

"I don't think we will, no. Joey, well she'd like somewhere, erm...quite substantial. So the only option would be for her to buy it herself, and for me to pay rent or something. Not that she wants any rent from me. She's already made that clear."

"And let me guess, you're not comfortable about that Charlie?"

"Not really, no. I'd like to buy somewhere myself, well with Joey. Not just for an investment, but so I feel like the place is mine, and I'm not just a 'guest' or 'lodger' you know. To show more of my commitment towards us, you know."

"I can understand that Charlie. I'm sure Joey can as well. Do you think you can work round it?"

"Yeah, she does understand." Smiled Charlie. Joey was really understanding about it. And Charlie loved that about her. "And I really hope we can work round it. I'm sure we will. I mean, if we get that far along, obviously." Charlie smiled, blushing again.

"Not if either of you leave the Bay you can't. I think you need to speak about it with her Charlie."

"I guess."

"Seriously Charlie, you need to talk to her. I mean, if you do both love each other, and want to move in together, how's that gonna work, if either of you leave?"

"You're right Leah. I'll speak to her tomorrow." Charlies courage had grown with the amount of alcohol she was consuming.

"Make sure you do. Don't put it off Charlie, or you'll regret it."

After a few moments of silence, Charlie continued. "Honestly Leah, I never thought it possible to love someone as intensely as I love Joey. I never imagined how great falling in love would actually feel like. I never thought it would happen to me. I mean everyone dreams don't they. But to have it actually happen, to actually fall in love, well, it's, it's just amazing." She paused, smiling to herself. "I wouldn't leave the Bay, if Joey wanted me to stay. I wouldn't regret staying here, working as a Senior Constable here for the rest of my life Leah. I really wouldn't. I'd rather have Joey than a promotion any day."

"You need to tell her that then Charlie." Leah paused. "Joeys many things, but she's not a mind reader Charlie."

"Yeah. You're right." Charlie nodded. Now determined to try and speak with Joey about the next stage in their relationship.

"What about the next few steps after that then?" enquired Leah.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to settle down properly with Joey?"

"What do you mean, properly?" asked Charlie.

JOEY ARRIVED HOME

"Well, do you want to get married? Do you want to have any kids?"

"Yeah, I do. Of course I want to get married, and yeah, of course I'd like to have some kids." Replied Charlie, smiling shyly at Leah. "Deep down, doesn't every girl want her wonderful white wedding day, the house with the white picket fence, the kids and the happily ever after?"

JOEY LEFT

"Wow, that's really great Charlie. At least you wouldn't be 'the only gays in the village'." Laughed Leah. "What with Georgie and Anna about to tie the knot."

"Yeah. I mean, God Leah, don't say anything to anyone about this will you? My tongues just running away with itself. I'm drinking way too much wine. I mean I've not even discussed it with Jo. It's much too soon. I mean we've only been going out for 3 months, and only been living together for about 2, so very early days. But I'm pretty smitten. I love her to bits. The way I feel at the moment, I can't imagine being without her, I really can't. So, if we both keep feeling like that, then yeah, I would definitely consider getting married, and spending the rest of my life with her." She said blushing.

"Wow." Exclaimed Leah. "I can really see what you see in Jo. She's a really wonderful person. We, VJ and I, love her to bits too. It's so obvious she loves you too." Smiled Leah.

"You know Leah, Joeys just the most tender, and thoughtful and well, best lov…erm person I've ever met." Charlie blushed intensely.

"Really?" asked Leah, intrigued. Understanding exactly what Charlie was talking about.

"I'm not kidding Leah. Joey's just so….just so…..just so everything." She said quietly, giggling and blushing some more. "I've said way too much now haven't I? That'll teach me, I definitely shouldn't have drunk all this wine." Charlie giggled, and covered her face with her hands.

Leah giggled too. "Wow Charlie. You'd better keep hold of her then." She topped up their glasses once again, as she continued. "She hasn't got a sister has she?"

Charlie looked at Leah, and they both giggled. Their giggles grew into laughs, and they laughed uncontrollably, rolling around on the sofa, tears streaming down their faces, their stomachs hurting.


	205. Chapter 205

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – thanks!_

_S&L – Yeah, I think Charlie's in love with Joey too!_

_1818 / Mon85babe – Ok, here it is, just what you wanted…Joeys reaction…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 205

"So that's what you didn't hear us talking about hon." Charlie explained shyly, slowly and softly. She'd had to be brave and risk telling Joey everything. This could be the turning point in their relationship, the make or break speech or conversation. She needed to do it correctly. She needed to be truthful and honest about her feelings and thoughts. She needed to impress upon Joey, that what she and Leah were talking about last night was real. She had to lay all her cards on the table, even if it meant risking their relationship. Charlie loved her, and wanted to be with her, and she hoped that Joey felt the same about the longer term.

Joey tried to take it all in.

Charlie took a deep breath, and continued, slightly shakily, her cheeks now blushing slightly. "So, basically, Leah asked me if we were going to progress to the next level, by getting a place together. I said yes, hopefully. Then she asked me if we were going to progress to the next level after that. I said yes, if it works out then yes, I would like to marry you and have kids with you. We were talking about you and me Jo. Not me and a man. Honestly Jo, don't you know me well enough by now to realise that. You can speak to Leah if you want. She'll tell you the same as I just have." Charlie smiled shyly at Joey, hoping that she would accept her words, and believe her.

Joey stood still, having listened to what Charlie was saying. The dark clouds of doubt were now slowly clearing from her thoughts. She looked down at her hands, they were still being held tightly by Charlies, as if she was imploring her to believe her words. She looked up, her eyes now looking directly into Charlies beautiful blue eyes. She could see that they were red and wet, but she could also see that they were full of love. They were full of love for her, and she could tell that Charlie had told the truth. Her heart swelled with love, at the thought of what Charlie had said she was talking about with Leah. She also felt so very stupid that she'd jumped to conclusions, from the snippet of an overheard conversation. She should have known better! God, they loved each other, whatever had she been thinking of? She cursed herself.

Joey swallowed. She wanted to speak, but couldn't find any adequate words to say. "Charlie, I…" she began, almost squeaking, and then she stopped.

"Shush Joey. It's OK. You erm….you do believe me though don't you?" Charlie was unsure about what Joey was going to say.

Joey nodded, still unable to speak. Charlie let go of Joeys hands, and moved forward to embrace her. Charlie was shaking slightly, still unsure of Joeys full reaction. Joey moved her arms slowly around Charlie, and they held each other, both resting their heads into each others necks. Joey had her eyes tightly closed.

Joey gripped Charlies uniform tightly, and nodded against Charlies neck. "Yes. I believe you." She managed to say quietly, her warm breath caressing Charlies skin. Charlies slowly ran her hands up and down Joeys back, trying to soothe her.

They held each other like that, in silence, for a couple of minutes. Both of them listening to each others quick breathing and heartbeats, as they pounded in their chests.

Joey pulled away from Charlie slightly, so she could look her in the eye. She composed herself. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, her eyes were wide and expectant, hopeful and bright.

Joey swallowed slowly. "So you meant…?" she started to say.

Charlie smiled at Joey shyly, she blushed again, as she replied quietly, her voice sounding husky and low. "Yeah. I meant you and me."

Joey licked her lips, and then smiled broadly. "I see." She paused. "Well that's…"

"That's what Jo?" Charlie jumped in quickly, before Joey had finished speaking, concerned at Joeys reaction. "It doesn't matter if you don't want the same..…it's just….I just..…I love you.…and that's how I feel now.…and.….it's what I've been thinking about….I just didn't want to scare you away, or put pressure on you by telling you before…because….well because I didn't want to risk losing you." She finished, mumbling nervously.

Joey smiled at Charlie, she found her voice. "Charlie." She swallowed. "That's erm..…fantastic." She beamed.

Charlies face flooded with relief. "Really?" she checked.

"Really." Said Joey, emphasising by nodding slowly, and repeating herself. "Really really." She said softly. She smiled, and pulled Charlie towards her, and put her right hand gently on Charlies face, her left hand on her right hip. "I love you Charlie." She said, as she looked directly into Charlies eyes. "And I'm sorry Charlie. I should have spoken to you, before I jumped to conclusions, and ran away." She said emotionally. Joey looked very tired and stressed.

"It's OK Jo. It's OK." Said Charlie softly.

"No, it's not OK Charlie. I really should have known better." She said shaking her head slowly.

"Look, you heard a part of a conversation, and misunderstood it. People do it all the time hon." Charlie said softly, trying not to make Joey feel bad.

"Yeah, but it was kind of a big conversation to take the wrong way." Joey admitted.

"Well, we've sorted it now." She sighed. "I mean, we have, haven't we?" asked Charlie, panicking slightly, suddenly wondering if they were still OK.

"Yeah. It's sorted." Joey sighed. "If you can forgive me for being such a jerk." She added.

Charlie sighed. She moved her right hand and tucked a loose strand of Joeys hair behind her ear. They looked shyly at each other, neither of them sure of their next moves. Joey licked her lips, and Charlie moved her head forward and gently kissed Joey on the lips, her hand behind Joeys head, gently pulling her closer. She drew her head back slowly, her eyes seeking Joeys. Joeys eyes and lips were smiling shyly at her, she was still embarrassed about her conclusions, and what had happened between them. She lent forward this time, and captured Charlies lips tenderly with her own again.

They kissed each other slowly, and delicately on the lips, both expressing their relief at having sorted out their misunderstanding. They sighed, and softly moaned against each others lips, as they held each other tightly, pulling each other as close as they could.

They broke off, both sighing deeply. "I know we've got lots to talk about still, but if we're both on the same track at least that's a good start eh?" Charlie offered quietly.

"Yeah. It's a good start." Joey sighed. "And Charlie." She said, looking directly at Charlie. "Emily is Traceys sister, and she's been sorting something out for me. Tracey gave me her number when they came down for my birthday."

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief, and smiled at Joey. "I didn't really think you'd gone off with anyone else. I just…." she paused. "I just didn't know what to think." She sighed.

Joey smiled. "I know. It's OK. I'm sorry." She added. "I should have said something before."

Charlie smiled shyly at Joey again. "Well, like I said, we've got lots to talk about still, but it'll have to wait hon."

"Yeah, you should probably get back to work. We don't want you getting the sack do we." Joey stated quietly. "Although, I don't really want you to leave now." She sighed.

"I don't want to go either." Charlie said kissing Joey tenderly again. "But I guess I should. It's been over an hour." She said, checking her watch. "I'll tell my boss it was a family emergency. Well, that's the truth isn't it." She stated. "So, will you be at home when I get in tonight?" she asked quietly, suddenly nervous of Joeys response, not daring to think Joey may still be moving out. "I mean, you're not moving out are…."

"No, I'm not moving out. If you still want me, I will be at home later." Joey said.

Charlie grinned and nodded at her. "Good. Good."

"Be careful today Charlie, you've clearly not had much sleep. I know how I feel today, so you must be pretty tired too."

"Yeah I am. But I'll be fine hon. It'll be like working a double shift won't it. I'm used to it." She smiled. "Anyhow, I'm the boss, so I'm stationing myself behind my desk today."

"Perhaps we can talk tomorrow night eh. I think we'll both be too tired tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine to me." Charlie smiled happily.

"See you later then. Bye babe." Joey kissed Charlie softly goodbye.

"Yeah bye hon. See you later. I'll get a takeout for dinner on the way home shall I?"

"Good idea. Yeah, thanks. That'll save me cooking." She moved out the way of the open front door for Charlie, and they kissed tenderly again. "See you later then babe."

"Yeah. Bye hon." Said Charlie. Joey watched Charlie walk down the drive, and get in her car. They smiled and waved at each other, before Charlie drove off back to work.

Joey sighed and shut the door, leaning her back against it. God, how stupid did she feel now? That'll teach you for eavesdropping won't it, she told herself.

When Charlie got back to work, Georgie quickly followed her into her office and shut the door.

"Well? What's happened Charlie? Is everything OK?" Georgie asked concerned for her friends. Worried that Joey had broken off with Charlie, as she said she was going to this morning.

Charlie collapsed into her chair. "Yeah, everything's fine. Thank God. It was a misunderstanding." She said, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Phew, thank God for that." Agreed Georgie. "Looks like you could do with another coffee."

"Yeah I could. Thanks Georgie." Charlie smiled as Georgie went to get her a strong coffee to help her through the day.

"Thanks Georgie." she said again, as Georgie came back into the office.

"You're welcome." Said Georgie, as she walked out of the office, and back to work. She phoned Anna to tell her everything seemed to be sorted now. They were both very relieved.

Joey in the meantime, quickly got her stuff together, and called a taxi to take her home. When she got back to Leahs, she had a shower to try and wake up. She got herself some brunch as she was starving. She should be surfing today, but she didn't have the energy, so she tidied up their room, and then the kitchen a little bit.

She texted Charlie. "Hi. Tummy monster hungry? Shall I bring lunch in at 1? Love ." Charlie smiled when she opened the text up and read it.

Joeys phone vibrated. "Hi hon, yes plse! Love ." Joey smiled. She made them a couple of tuna and cucumber rolls each, and squeezed some bananas, grapes, and strawberrys in with some apple juice, and put the smoothie in a flask. She picked up 2 plastic cups to pour it into, and some plastic plates and napkins to eat the rolls off.

She jumped in her car, and picked up 2 chocolate muffins from the diner, then drove to Yabbie Creek police station. She walked in, carrying their lunch in a bag. A couple of the officers said hello to her, as she walked towards Charlies office. The door was open, she lent against the frame, as she knocked on it, saying "Knock knock." as she did so, Charlie looked up from her paperwork. She smiled broadly. Joeys heart leapt in her chest. Charlie was just so beautiful, even if she did look rather tired at the moment, she was still striking.

"Hi Jo. Come in, and shut the door hon." She got up and walked towards Joey, they wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed tenderly. They both sighed and smiled at each other.

"Hey, what have you brought me then?" Charlie asked, unwrapping her arms, and trying to peak into the bag.

Joey laughed. "Sit down and you'll find out." Charlie dutifully sat back down in her chair, and Joey opened the bag up and put the plates on the desk, unwrapped the rolls, and poured a smoothie each into the cups. "There you go tummy monster." She laughed.

"Oh thanks Jo. I really need this." Charlie exclaimed. "I didn't have brekkie this morning." Then realising what she'd said. "Erm, I didn't mean anything by that Jo." Worried in case Jo thought she was having a go at her.

"It's fine babe." Joey said smiling at Charlie. "So, how are you going? Still OK to work until 6 pm? Not too tired are you?"

"I'm a bit tired, but this should help get me through. Thanks hon." Gesturing at the lunch Joey had brought over.

They continued chatting and laughing for the next 20 minutes, until they'd finished their lunch.

"I'd better let you get on babe." Joey said, getting up from the chair and clearing up.

Charlie got out of her chair, and walked slowly round the desk. She sat on the edge of it, and pulled Joey towards her, so she was standing between Charlies legs. "Thanks for this Jo. It was lovely."

"You're very welcome." They kissed gently, several times. And had to break off, when there was a knock on the door. Joey lent her forehead against Charlies. "I think that's my cue to leave." She said quietly. She kissed Charlie tenderly one last time. They broke off from their embrace, and Joey walked towards the door. Just before she reached the door, she turned round, and smiled broadly at Charlie. "See you later babe."

Charlies heart fluttered in her chest, on seeing Joeys beautiful face, with her cute dimples, and her beautiful big brown eyes smiling at her. "Yeah. Bye hon." She almost whispered.

She composed herself. Coughed, and said. "Come in." Constable Brown opened the door, smiling at Joey as she walked out, and began to talk to his boss about the case he was working on.

Joey drove home, but was so tired that she fell asleep on the sofa watching TV.


	206. Chapter 206

_Guys,_

_Phew…all sorted now… smiles all round…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 206

Charlie got home at 6.30pm, having stopped at the diner to pick up dinner for them all.

Joey had already woken up 2 hours earlier, got on with some ironing, laid the table, and opened a bottle of red to let it breathe.

Charlie handed Joey the lasagne as she walked into the kitchen, and said "I'll just get changed hon." She smiled and kissed Joey on the cheek. "Won't be a tick."

"OK." Grinned back Joey, as she watched Charlie walk through the kitchen door towards their room. Her eyes not leaving Charlies butt in her sexy uniform. She gave Charlie a wolf whistle, and Charlie looked round, giggling and smiling broadly, as she wiggled her butt at Joey. "Looking good girlfriend." Giggled back Joey.

"Feeling good girlfriend." Charlie giggled back, as she continued to their room.

Joey smiled to herself, as she began to put the lasagne on the plates.

As Joey was dishing up the dinner, and putting the full plates on the dining table, Ruby came home. She called out with concern, as she entered the kitchen. "Sis. How are you?"

She got no reply, but as she walked into the dining room, she saw Joey, and instantly had a go at her.

"Joey. Why didn't you come home last night? Where did you go?" She asked angrily. "What have you done to my sister?"

"Woah." Said Joey, as she turned around to face an angry Ruby. "OK Rubes. I deserve that." She smiled. "I've apologised to Charlie, and I'll apologise to you too now. I messed up. There was a big stupid misunderstanding, on my part, totally my fault. I shan't tell you the details Rubes, cos they're only for me and Charlie to know. But it's all sorted out now. OK." Joey paused. "And Rubes, not that I really need to explain myself to you, but I stayed at Georgie and Annas last night. And even though I was in a big strop last night, I wouldn't have gone off with anyone else. I would never cheat on Charlie. You know I'm very much in love with your sister Rubes." Joey said calmly, looking Ruby in the eye.

"Erm, yeah, OK. I guess." Ruby was very relieved. She didn't really think that Joey would go off with anyone else. She knew Joey loved her sister. "Is Charlie OK with everything?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah she is." Confirmed Joey, nodding and smiling at Ruby.

"So, are you two OK again now then?"

"Yes. We're fine Rubes." Joey replied, nodding at Ruby.

"We're more than fine Rubes." Confirmed Charlie, smiling, as she entered the room, having heard the tail end of their conversation. She took Joeys right hand in her left, as she said to Ruby. "It was a silly misunderstanding Rubes, and it's over with. So please don't have a go at Jo anymore. It's all sorted now, honestly, we're absolutely fine."

"Oh, well, OK. If you're sure sis."

"I'm sure Rubes. There's no problem between us. Honestly Rubes. We're fine."

Ruby smiled, happy to get her sisters confirmation of things. "Well OK then. Good. Everything back to normal then." In truth, Ruby thought Joey was brilliant, and had been great for her sister. But even so, she didn't want Joey to hurt or upset her sister.

"Yeah. Everything's back to normal Rubes." Said Charlie happily.

Ruby laughed, and got into a boxing stance, holding her fists up. "Just as well. Don't you upset my sister again, or you'll have me to deal with." She moved around, pretending she was boxing Jo.

"Don't worry Rubes." Joey replied chuckling. "I don't intend to." She smiled at the sisters, and squeezed Charlies hand a bit tighter.

Charlie chuckled. "Come on Rubes, let's eat. It's getting cold."

Ruby smiled. "Ok then. Let me dump my stuff in my room." She wandered off.

"Come on then babe. Let's tuck in." they sat down and started their dinner. "Cheers." Said Joey.

"Cheers hon." Replied Charlie, clinking their glasses together.

Ruby soon joined them, having made a quick change out of her school uniform.

As they chatted over dinner, they talked about what they would do over the weekend. Ruby suggested that they spent some time together, and go down the beach, to do a bit of surfing and messing around together, now Charlie had taken the plunge, and had a surfing lesson.

"But only if you guys are free, and don't mind me tagging along." She finished.

"I think that that is a lovely idea Rubes. It'll be good for Charlie to have another go at surfing, keep her hand in so to speak." she giggled. "Or should I say, keep her foot in."

Charlie and Ruby giggled too. "Funny hon. OK, we'll go surfing. I quite enjoyed myself last time." She smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back, very pleased that Charlie was willing to participate in her activities.

"We can take a picnic for lunch, and then come home, wash and change, and go out for dinner. Make a day of it. What do you think babe?" Suggested Joey.

Charlie smiled at Joey. "That would be lovely hon. I'm free Saturday and Sunday."

"Me too. Which day would you prefer Rubes?" asked Joey.

"I don't mind." Replied Ruby happily. "How about Sunday then? It would a nice way to finish the weekend." She suggested.

"Sunday it is then." Joey replied. "Bring Xavi if you like Rubes. He can join us all day, and come to dinner too."

""Erm no. Thanks anyway Jo. But do you mind if it's just the three of us? It's been ages since we spent some time together."

Joey smiled. "No, of course not Rubes."

"Everything OK with you and Xavi then Rubes?" asked Charlie concerned for her sisters relationship.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just want to hang out and spend some time with my big sister and her girlfriend." She smiled. "Will we be able to go out to the bigger waves Jo? I mean, we won't have to share a surf board will we?"

"No Rubes. I've got more surfboards at Georgies, than they've got at the Yabbie Creek surf shop." She laughed. "You can take your pick. I've got a couple of smaller, easier to handle ones, so you and Charlie can use those. Like the one I used for your lessons."

"Oh good." Ruby smiled.

"I'm not sure about going out on my own hon." Said Charlie.

"You'll be fine babe. And I'll be close at hand, to keep an eye on you, and Rubes, so don't worry."

"Umm." Said Charlie.

"You can always wear a life jacket if you want to, don't forget."

"I may just do that hon." Ruby giggled at Charlie. "And I may insist that you wear one too Ruby."

"Oh no sis! Please no."

"We'll see how rough it is shall we." Suggested Joey. "Anyway, I can always swim out with you guys, if you want to share a board with me can't I. Until you feel comfortable anyway."

"Yeah, do that then Jo. I don't wanna wear a life jacket." Pleaded Ruby.

"We'll see." Said Charlie.

They all finished dinner, then Ruby went to do her homework, while they did the washing up, and then sat together on the sofa, watching TV, finishing off the bottle of wine.

Joey sat, leaning against the arm of the sofa, her legs stretched out along it, Charlie sat in her lap, her right arm around Joeys shoulders, and Joey had her left arm around Charlies back, resting on her hip.

They sat in comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to say anything. It was silly, but they both felt slightly shy in front of each other, after last night and this morning.

When they'd finished the last of the wine, Charlie shifted position, and leant into Joey, resting her head on Joeys left shoulder. Joey smiled, and moved her left arm around Charlies waist, hooking her fingers into the top of her shorts waistband. Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek, and snuggled down into her.

They watched a film until 9 pm, then Charlie started yawning. Joey said. "Come on babe. Time for bed. You need to catch up on your sleep." Charlie stood up, and pulled Joey up. Then Joey gently tugged her to the bathroom.

They cleaned their teeth, then went back to the bedroom to get changed for bed.

They got undressed and put on their PJ's. Both still feeling shy, and stupidly, slightly nervous in front of each other.

They quickly got into bed, snuggling under the covers. Joey pulled Charlie in closer and whispered. "I'm so sorry about last night Charlie. Forgive me." She pleaded softly.

"So am I hon. And there's nothing to forgive."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. It was me who jumped to conclusions."

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you think that Joey. I don't want to add to any insecurity you have. That's the last thing I want. But, really, there's no need to feel insecure."

"You've not done anything wrong Charlie. You're amazing, completely and utterly amazing." Joey smiled.

Charlie blushed. "So are you hon." She whispered. "Anyway, it's over with Jo. Let's forget about it, move on. We both know where we stand. We both know how we feel about each other."

"Yeah. We do. Which is exactly why I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and run away. I don't know why I assumed you meant you'd be with a man. I guess it's been at the back of my mind, that you'll leave me for a man." She admitted.

"God Joey. I love you. I wouldn't be leaving you for anyone. You know that surely by now."

"Yeah. I do." Joey sighed. "I could kick myself. I almost messed it all up, and nearly finished us. God I'm so stupid." Joey said, cuddling Charlie tighter, and kissing her on the forehead. "I guess the drink and my stupid deep routed insecurity just combined to make me assume you meant a man."

"The insecurity part is usually my job." Charlie chuckled, trying to break the slight tension. "And you're not stupid hon, and no, you didn't almost finish us. We would have sorted it out. We did sort it out. Let's not dwell on it." Charlie urged.

"But I risked losing you forever. Losing us forever. I'm so sorry Charlie. Thank you for persisting with me, and coming to see me this morning. The way I acted, I wouldn't have blamed you if you never wanted to see me again."

"It's OK Joey. I had to come and see you. I love you Joey, I wasn't letting us go without a fight, without trying."

"I love you too, but I ran away from you, from us, last night. I was going to leave, without even talking to you. How stupid does that make me? How could I question us, when I know we love each other?"

"It's OK Jo."

"No it's not Charlie. I've acted like a complete and utter jerk. And I could've lost you, forever, because of my dumb-arse actions." She swallowed. "I'm so sorry for doubting you. For doubting us. Forgive me."

"Of course I do hon." Charlie smiled at Joey. She squeezed her gently. "You thought I was going to leave you, so I can't blame you for trying to protect yourself."

"Thank you Charlie." Joey whispered. "I love you very much you know."

"I know hon. I love you too Joey. Very much." She smiled.

"We still need to talk about things though babe."

"Yeah we will do. Tomorrow night. Perhaps we could get another take out, and then either go for a drive and park up somewhere, or go sit on the beach."

"Either of the above would do." Chuckled Joey. "Although maybe a drive would be better. At least we shouldn't get interrupted then."

"True." Charlie agreed.

"Anyway, I never want to feel like I did last night again Charlie. I thought. Well I thought..…I thought I'd lost you." She said emotionally.

"You'll never loose me hon." Charlie replied. Then she yawned.

"What we've got, it's incredible. It's more than incredible." Joey stated.

Charlie smiled at her. "Yeah. It is hon." She said softly. Charlie yawned again.

"You need to catch up on your sleep now babe." Joey smiled at her.

"I love you hon." Charlie said, before kissing Joey on the lips. "Night."

"Night babe. Love you too." Joey stretched over Charlie to switch off the bedside table lamp, before cuddling back up to Charlie again.

They drifted off to sleep, happy and relieved at being in each others arms again.


	207. Chapter 207

_Guys,_

_You know, this is chapter 207, and I've still got confetti everywhere from the 200__th__ party…wot a nightmare!_

_OK, time for a CJ team talk….lol…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 207

The next evening, when Charlie came home from work at 6.30pm, Joey was waiting at the kitchen table for her. They greeted each other with a quick peck on the lips, then Charlie went to change.

She came back into the kitchen, and they headed out, for a takeaway, and a talk.

They'd decided on the 'Red Rooster' at Yabbie Creek, for a fried chicken and chips take-out, along with diet cokes each.

Joey drove to the lighthouse, and they sat on a bench over looking the sea. Joey handed Charlie the salt and Heinz tomato ketchup sachets, for her chips, and they ate their food. When they'd finished, they cleaned up, giggling while wiping their hands clean on a refreshing wet wipe. They went to sit in the back seat of the car, to have their chat. It was warmer in the car. Sitting on the cliff top had been slightly breezy for them, at this time in the evening. They sat next to each other, at a slight angle, their legs and knees touching, with their hands in their own laps, waiting for the other one of them to say something.

"So." Said Joey, shyly.

"So." Said Charlie, equally as shyly.

"I'll go first then shall I?" offered Joey.

"Do you mind?" asked Charlie.

Joey shook her head, and started slowly, and thoughtfully. "OK, so, firstly, you know, we're meant to be talking to each other about things. We agreed we'd do that, when we first started going out." She looked at Charlie. "And I'm to blame too, because I haven't spoken to you about how I was feeling about things." She admitted.

"I know." Charlie smiled. "But this is different somehow." Said Charlie, sighing.

"Different how?"

"Well, because, it's not about being honest about what we've done in the past, or what we're doing now, or even what we're going to be doing next week or next month." Charlie paused, took a deep breath and continued. "It's because it's about what we're going to be doing, or would like to be doing, in 6 months or a year, or in 10 years. It's about the future. It's about our hopes and dreams for the future. And that's always difficult to talk about."

"Umm. I see your point." Said Joey, nodding.

"You see, if we're too open, then we risk getting hurt, if the other person doesn't feel the same or want the same things. So we don't say anything, and just stumble along, well maybe stumble's not such a good word…erm…carry on, taking each day as it comes, and seeing what happens. We make plans, but not too far in the future, just enough to keep that bit of hope in our hearts, all the time, wishing that we had the strength to say something. But not wanting to risk spoiling things."

"So, say something, and risk losing the one thing we don't want to." Joey finished off.

"Yep. That's about it." Charlie smiled at her. "We all have hopes and dreams don't we. And they're usually private aren't they. People are frightened of sharing their deepest feelings, even with people they love, in case they're ridiculed, or their feelings and dreams aren't reciprocated."

"I would never ridicule you Charlie." Said Joey, hurt that Charlie would think that. "You know my feelings for you well enough."

"I know hon. Perhaps that wasn't the right word to use." She paused. "Maybe I should have said shocked or something else instead." She smiled. "But…"

"There's no buts Charlie. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm crazy about you. I'm the one who wants us to live together, in a place of our own. I told you before I'd never leave you, unless you wanted me too. I'll stay with you forever if you'll have me."

Charlie looked up at Joey. Her heart melting at Joeys words. A couple of tears ran down her face. Joey frowned and wiped them away. "Please don't cry Charlie. I don't say things like that to make you cry. I say things like that because I mean them."

"I know you do. And I'm…I'm just…..overwhelmed at what you say to me." Charlie sniffled.

"So what's the problem?" Joey asked gently.

"It's not just about loving someone is it."

"Isn't it?"

"No." Charlie shook her head slowly. "It's about wanting the same things as the person you love too." She sighed. "I mean, it's so very wonderful to have fallen in love anyway." She smiled. "And then you dare to hope that the person you've fallen in love with wants the same things out of life as you. Well, is that too much to hope for, too much to wish for too? Is it just being too greedy in this short life we all have?"

Joey looked thoughtfully at Charlie for a while. "No. It's not too much to hope for. We all have hopes and dreams, some of which may have to be compromised, or adjusted along lifes path. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't pursue then, just because we don't want to risk getting hurt."

"But if we pursue them, it may impact on ourselves and the person we love, if they don't have the same hopes and dreams."

"True. But how will we ever know that, if we never talk about it?" Joey asked.

"But that's why people don't talk about it. They're too scared that if they say something, everything will get spoiled and complicated and fall apart. So people keep quiet, and carry on as they are, just daring to hope things will be alright in the end." Charlie smiled, and added shyly. "Please feel free to substitute 'Charlie' in there instead of 'people' by the way."

"But if they talk,_ people._" Joey emphasised. "may find out that the other _people_ feel the same, and everything will be great and uncomplicated and start something really wonderful, to build the future on."

"Is it worth the risk of messing everything up though?" Charlie asked quietly, staring out the window.

"Charlie, life's never perfect, all most of us do is muddle along. And anyway, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. That's what I think anyway."

"Fate eh?" said Charlie, now staring at her hands.

"Yep. Fate." Joey confirmed. Smiling.

Charlie sighed, then looked up and smiled at Joey. "So. What else?"

"Well, I must admit, I'm a little upset that you can talk to Leah about us, and tell Leah things about us, but you can't speak to me." said Joey sadly.

"It was drunken ramblings Jo."

"So you didn't mean them then? You were just drunk." Joey asked frowning.

"No. That's not what I meant." Charlie sighed, massaging her temple. "I mean I was tipsy, and my mouth ran away with me. I shouldn't have said that much to Leah. I should have spoken to you." She sighed again. "But she was asking me, and we were talking, and we were drunk, and it's not as though she'll tell anyone. She's a good friend. I guess I confided in her, because I was tipsy. Anyhow. I only sang your praises. A drunk never lies, you know that right?" Charlie smiled.

"Well, it still hurts that you spoke to Leah and not me." Joey stated honestly.

"I'm sorry hon."

"Umm. As we're gonna be laying all our cards on the table. What else is there?"

"Well, like erm, where we live, if we stay here, move, if I stay a cop, if I get promotion, if you keep on the surfing circuit somehow. Where we go on holiday, what cars we buy, even, something like how we want to decorate the house. What if we seriously don't like what the other person likes?"

Joey smiled. "OK. You know, you really are thinking and processing way too much now babe." She chuckled.

"You know me hon." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I do." Joey smiled. "So, you've been to Brisbane with me. You've stayed in my house. You know how I've chosen to decorate it, furnish it, and have the garden and things done. You know what sort of clothes I wear, what car I drive, what bedspread I have." She paused. "So, did you like it all?"

"You know I did Jo." Charlie smiled. "I love it all." She added quietly.

"So, my 'style' is agreeable to you."

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled.

"So, we just need to see if your 'style', is agreeable to me then." Joey paused, smiling broadly at Charlie, before she continued. "And, as I'm being totally honest, I would give our room a make-over as it now stands." She laughed.

"Hey, I've got an excuse for that. I haven't done anything with it since me and Rubes moved in. Not my choice of décor. Honest!" Charlie replied laughing, nudging Joeys arm with her own.

"Thank God for that." Laughed Joey. "So, OK, your job then. It's vocational, so you're chosen it for life right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Nothing wrong with that. That's all good. I haven't got a problem with you being a cop." Joey looked at Charlie. "What about when you get promotion? Would you move to the city, to be nearer your dad, when Ruby goes to Uni?"

Charlie looked directly at Joey, when she replied. "I can stay at Yabbie Creek if I get a promotion. There maybe opportunities up or down the coast a little bit too. I wouldn't necessarily have to go all the way to the city for a promotion. Besides, I love working here you know, and I may not get a promotion anyway." She smiled. "And I love living here with you."

Joey smiled back. "I guess a job a little way away wouldn't be so bad would it." She paused. "But if you wanted to go further afield for your job, we could. I mean, it doesn't really matter where I live does it. Most of my work is away from home anyway. As long as we're near a beach where I can surf, it'd be OK. So if you wanted to go to Sydney we could. I mean, I've even got a place there where we could live haven't I."

Charlie smiled, relieved, but also touched, at how Joey would move to where her job could take her. "I guess. We'd have to see what happens to us job wise later eh. But thanks Jo, for offering to move elsewhere for my job."

"Not a problem. And as long as we talk about things, we'll work them out Charlie." Joey smiled.

"Anyway, what about your job? I mean will you go on tour permanently?" Charlie asked, dreading the answer.

"No, I wouldn't go on tour permanently." She replied, shaking her head. "And I know I'm quite young." She chuckled. "But I've done that for years now, since I was 16 really, and it can get very tiring living out of a suitcase, and not having a permanent base to come home to. Or a permanent girlfriend." She smiled. "But, as you know, there are competitions I need to attend throughout the year, all over the World. I'm obliged to. And it's in my contract to attend certain specific ones. Plus, I'm obliged to attend training camps as well." She smiled. "But, you can come with me to some of them. Well all of them, if you can work round them. " Joey smiled. "There's plenty in Oz too, and it's not like you work set hours, so whether my compos are at the weekend or during the week, we can work round around most of them."

"Umm. I guess."

"And the compos that are abroad, well, you may be able to come to some of them with me. But those that you can't come to, will only be a maximum of a week away I would think. Although you already know my training camp later this year is for 2 weeks, after a two week compo." She frowned when she said it.

"Umm, four weeks." Charlie gulped, and look horrified.

"Yeah four weeks." Joey replied softly. "It's not as though I won't miss you like crazy too you know." She said, taking Charlies left hand between both her own.

"I know." Charlie said weakly.

"We'll get through it." Joey said softly again.

"I know. I guess that it won't be too bad then." Said Charlie, trying to remain cheerful. "Although 3 nights apart was bad enough the other week."

"I know babe. I didn't like it either." Joey frowned again. "But, I guess, we'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah, we will I guess." Charlie sighed. "I guess there's emails and mobiles and the internet now isn't there." She pondered.

"Yeah, there is." Joey smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about things.

"Is there anything else babe?" Joey asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"So, you are a silly sod you know babe. If the only thing you really have to worry about, is that I may prefer green towels, bedding and paint on the walls, and you'd prefer orange or yellow or something. If that's our only problem, why are you worrying about it?" Joey smiled. "Surely the most important thing is that I love you, very, very much, and you love me, and we want to be together." She giggled. "So who cares about the colour of the décor?"

Charlie smiled shyly at Joey. "OK. Point taken."

After a few moments of silence, Joey began again. "So. What you said to Leah the other night." Joey paused. "You know, about how, if we carry on as we are, we could definitely get a place together. Is that something you've seriously thought about?"

"Yeah." Said Charlie quietly, blushing slightly. "I have thought about it." She added.

"Right. Because I've thought about it too." Joey admitted.

"You have?" asked Charlie, daring to hope that Joey felt the same.

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "Like I said before, I'm the one who wants us to get a place together aren't I."

"Yes. You are." Charlie nodded.

"Umm, and so, umm, did you mean it?" Joey looked at Charlie. "Did you mean it when you told Leah, that you'd like to get married and have kids with me, if we carry on as we are too?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Charlie admitted softly, her blushing intensifying. "I did mean it." She paused. "But….."

"But what?"

"But, it's OK if you don't want the same." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to make you feel pressured or obligated or anything." Charlie said shyly. "But I don't want to scare you away from me either, so, whatever you want and say, I know this could be difficult for us to work through…so please don't feel…umm…like you have to say anything you're not sure about." She finished.

"I won't." Joey smiled to herself. "So that just leaves it for me to talk about how I feel about us, and how I feel about getting married and having kids then doesn't it." She stated.

"Yeah." Charlie almost whispered. "It does." On one hand she was dreading what Joey was going to say, yet on the other, she was praying that their hopes and dreams where the same. "It's also OK if you don't know what you want yet either, or you don't want the same long term as me Jo." Charlie almost whispered. "Just please be honest with me." Her heart thumped in her chest, and she held her breath, waiting for Joey to continue.

"I'm always honest with you babe." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, I know you are." Charlie nodded.

Joey looked directly at Charlie as she spoke. "So, well, if we continue to get along as well as we have been, ignoring my misunderstanding the other night" She paused. "And then get a place together, then yes, I can see us being together in the future. Long-term future."

Charlie looked at her. While it was a confirmation that Joey was committed to their relationship now, and even long term, it was by no means an admission that she wanted such a deep commitment as what Charlie was hoping for. Charlie simply smiled weakly, not knowing what to say.

"So, onto the important stuff then." She smiled at Charlie. "I would like to get married one day, and I would like to have some kids. And I would like my wife to have some too." Charlie perked up. So hope number 1 and 2 ticked off. Now for the killer question, she thought. Joey continued. "And Charlie, I love you. So, the way I feel at the moment, I want, and hope, to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I would very much like you to be my wife one day, and be the mother of my children." She added softly.

Charlie almost swooned into Joeys arms. She couldn't stop a huge grin from breaking out over her, now very red, face. "Oh, erm, good, great." She stuttered, as her heart, now swollen with love, beat loudly and faster in her chest.

"So, does that help you with your slight anxiety problem?" Joey chuckled, very happy, but also amused at Charlies reaction.

Charlie nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Yeah it does."

"Good. So, we both know exactly where we stand now, and we both know what we'd like to happen in the future, if things keep going as they are." Joey stated. "And remember Charlie, you can tell me and speak to me about anything OK?"

"Yeah. I know hon." Charlie sighed. "You too."

Joey put her left arm under Charlies knees, and her right arm around her waist, as she pulled her onto her lap. Charlie moved her left arm onto Joeys shoulders, and put her right hand on Joeys face. They looked into each others eyes before they both leant forward and kissed each other tenderly on the lips. Joey moved her left hand from Charlies right leg, to her bum, wrapping her arm around Charlie and pulling her in closer.

"I love you Charlie." She said softly.

"I love you too Joey. And I'm so very happy that you feel the same way as me."

They cuddled into each other, both slightly flushed from their intimate conversation. Joey moved her left hand to cup Charlies face, they smiled at each other, Joey pulled Charlies face forward as they kissed tenderly again. Their kiss quickly developed, and they gently pushed their tongues against each others, and tentatively stroked each others tongues and lips. They both moaned into the kiss, and moved their hands over each others bodies.

Joey moved her left had under Charlies top, and began stroking the warm soft skin of her hip. Charlie moved her right hand under Joeys top, and began caressing her hip too.

They both reacted to the touches and kisses from each other, their hearts pumping faster, their faces flushing, and their nipples budding out.

"God Charlie." Moaned Joey against Charlies lips.

"Ummm." Groaned Charlie back. "Let's lay down hon." She said huskily.

They lay down on the back seat, and Charlie pulled the fleece over them. Joey lay with her back against the back seat, and Charlie lay facing her, they were both on their sides. Joey nudged her left leg gently between Charlies, and Charlie rested her leg, at the knee, on Joeys hip.

They looked at each other and smiled, before leaning in for another kiss. Joey moved her left hand under Charlies top, and continued caressing her hip. Charlie moved her right hand under Joeys top, and gently massaged her left breast. Joey gulped and stopped her kissing momentarily. Charlie smiled at Joeys reaction, and relished the feeling of Joeys pert nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Joey resumed their slow kissing, and slowly moved her hand over Charlies hip, stroking her stomach delicately, making Charlie squirm slightly with pleasure, at the tickling sensation. Joey then moved her hand upwards, towards Charlies breasts, and pert nipples. She tenderly squeezed Charlies right breast, and moved her thumb backwards and forwards over Charlies bra, rubbing her hard nipple.

Joey pushed her leg up higher, pressing against Charlies heat, as Charlie began to throb and ache with desire.

They both moaned softly as their tongues toyed with each other, and they entered each others mouths, tasting and stroking each other.

They continued kissing and caressing for several minutes. Joey broke off from their kissing. "Babe, shall we go home?" she asked quietly, her eyes shining brightly and wide, with desire for, and at her lover.

Charlie kissed Joey again, then smiled at Joey. "Why don't we go back home in a while. We can stay here a bit longer can't we? I mean, I've missed the back of your car you know." She said suggestively, giggling, before kissing Joey again.

Joey smiled into the kiss, and moved her hand down to Charlies shorts waistband.

"OK." She giggled back. "If you insist."

Joey then undid the top button, then began to pull the zip down slowly. She moved her leg from between Charlies legs, and gently pushed Charlie onto her back. She broke from their kissing again, as she pulled down Charlie shorts down slightly. Charlie put her feet on the seat, and lifted her bum off slightly to assist Joey.

Charlie moved her hands to the top of Joeys shorts, and began to undo the button and pull down the zip. As Charlie began pulling down Joeys shorts, Joey was so eager, she helped to pull her shorts down completely, and she kicked them onto the floor of the 4WD. Charlie smiled at Joey, knowingly, both realising how much they wanted each other.

Joey then lay back down, half on Charlie, and pushed up her t-shirt, as they resumed their kissing and caressing.

As their heat built up, Joey stopped kissing Charlie. "Charlie, sit up a sec please babe, let me undo your bra. I want to see your breasts, I want to suck your nipples babe." Charlie smiled, she loved how excited Joey got when she saw her topless. They sat up, pulled each others shirts off, and undid and took each others bras off, revealing their hard pert nipples to each other. "You're so perfect baby." Said Joey softly, looking in awe at Charlies magnificent breasts and big erect nipples.

"So are you honey." Replied Charlie huskily as she gazed in awe at her lovers beautiful breasts too.

Charlie lay back down on the seat, and Joey leant forward, cupping Charlie right breast in her left hand, and taking her right nipple in her mouth. Charlie closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of Joeys warm soft lips against her soft skin, and as Joey ran her tongue slowly around Charlies nipple, teasing her, Charlie began squirming, her ache for Joey growing ever stronger. "God Joey." Murmured Charlie.

Joey smiled, as she continued to lick Charlies breast. She sucked at Charlies nipple, pulling the hard peak into her mouth. Charlie squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Then Joey squeezed Charlies breast gently, and took her nipple between her teeth, biting it gently, loving the feel of Charlies excitement. She released it, and began flicking it with her tongue, looking up at Charlie, loving seeing her expressions, as she teased and excited her. "Argh, God, Joey." Muttered Charlie.

Joey then moved her left hand down Charlies tummy, releasing her breast, as she did so. Joey continued her suckling and teasing of Charlie nipple, as she slid her hand against Charlies knickers, rubbing her heat and wetness through her panties.

"God I want you so much baby." She muttered, releasing Charlies nipple, as she moved her lips to Charlies lips.

Charlie opened her eyes. "I want you too hon." She pulled Joey closer to her, as they kissed passionately, as Joey moved her left hand into Charlies knickers, and Charlie moved her right hand into Joeys. They both gasped, as their fingers came in contact with their swollen clits, and their fingers began sliding down their wet slits, and they felt how turned on they both were. They slowly moved their fingers up and down their slits, teasing, enjoying the warm wetness their fingers were meeting.

Joe broke from their kissing, and lifted her head up slightly. "I want you now baby." She stated huskily. Charlie whimpered with need, as Joey looked at her, as she gently slid her fingers from Charlies nub, down her slit, and gently entered her with 2 fingers. Joey smiled at Charlie, licking her lips, as Charlie moaned in pleasure at the moment of entry. "You feel so good baby." Joey said quietly, as she began slowly pumping her lover.

Charlie moved her fingers into Joey, who closed her eyes, and smiled, gasping as Charlie began moving in and out of her. Joey opened her eyes, and looked at Charlie. They both smiled lustfully at each other, and resumed their passionate kissing, as their fingers continued working.

As they both reached their ultimate destinations, they broke from their kissing, as Joey rested her head against Charlies neck, where she kissed, licked, and nibbled Charlies soft skin.

"I'm almost cuming hon." Squeaked Charlie. Joey felt her lover tense up, and felt her nub swell further under her thumb. She pushed into Charlie with longer deeper thrusts, rubbing and pressing inside Charlie as she pulled out, eager to bring her lover to her pinnacle. Charlie whimpered, and arched her back, as her orgasm tore through her. She clamped Joeys fingers, and her nub pulsed, as Joey continued to rub it with her thumb.

Joey nibbled her ear lobe, and whispered. "I love you Charlie." Into her ear, as she felt Charlies body shudder against her. "I love feeling you cum."

"AARRRGGGHHHHH." Screeched Charlie. "JOOOEEYYY. Uurrggghhh." The heat rose from her centre, dissipating throughout her body, and her face flushed with her pleasure. She gradually came to rest, breathing quickly, her heart beating loudly. Joey kept her fingers within Charlie, now gently and slowly stroking her lover.

Charlie steadied herself, and resumed pumping Joey again. Joey continued to nibble and lick Charlies neck, as Charlie built Joey up. As Joey reached her climax, she bit Charlies neck gently, and then released her skin, muttering huskily. "I'm cuming babe." Before kissing Charlie on the lips passionately.

They kissed, as Joey came, and as she clenched Charlies fingers within her, and arched her body against Charlies. She broke from their kissing, to moan in pleasure. "UUrrggghhhh Charlie. I'm….I'm cuming baby." Charlie relished her lovers reactions to her orgasm, and on having her fingers held within Joey.

As Joey came to rest, she was still managing to stroke Charlie with her fingers, and Charlie felt herself cuming again. Joey felt her too, and smiled at Charlie, as she kissed her again. Charlie moved her arms around Joey, to pull her close, wanting Joey to feel her body react to her love making. They smiled at each other, as their breasts squashed against each others flesh, their erect nipples rubbing on each others soft skin, causing them to get more turned on.

Joey rested her forehead on Charlies, and looked into her big blue smouldering eyes as she continued to slowly stroke her. Charlies juices were still flowing, and Joey enjoyed knowing how turned on Charlie was.

"God Charlie, you feel so good, you're so beautiful, God I love you baby."

"I love you too Jo." Squeaked Charlie, barely audibly.

"Cum again for me baby." requested Joey.

Charlie nodded and smiled at Joey, both their bright shining eyes staring straight into the others, as Charlie came.

Charlie bit her bottom lip slightly, she closed her eyes briefly, before opening them up, and gazing with love into Joeys eyes.

Her body rocked and trembled against Joeys, and Joey felt her fingers caught within Charlie again. "Uuuurrgghhh, Jooeeyyy."

Joey leant over and kissed her tenderly once on the lips. As Charlie came to rest, Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth, and putting them in and tasting Charlie.

Charlies eyes grew wider, as she watched Joey, and she licked her lips. Joey withdrew Charlies fingers from her mouth, and then kissed her. Charlies taste buds exploded in her mouth, as she tasted herself on Joeys lips and tongue.

They embraced as they kissed, pulling in each other close, as they recovered from their lovemaking. Joey lay half on Charlie again, as Charlie lay on her back.

They rested, for several minutes, cuddling up under the fleece. Joey rested her head on Charlies shoulder, and kissed her neck tenderly, every so often, causing Charlie to smile and sigh with pleasure.

"God Joey. Whatever do you do to me?" chuckled Charlie.

"Exactly what you do to me. So, everything and anything you need and want hopefully." Chuckled back Joey.

Charlie giggled as she replied. "And some."

"I love you baby." Joey whispered.

"Love you too hon." Charlie turned her head to the side, and kissed Joey on the lips.

"I guess we should get going." Joey sighed, smiling at her lover.

"Umm. I guess." Smiled Charlie, before adding. "We can always carry on where we left off here, when we get home can't we."

Joey beamed back at her, and chuckled. "If we must."

They slowly sat up, got redressed, and Joey drove them home.

They chatted politely to Leah for 30 minutes when they got home, before Charlie feigned tiredness, and said they were retiring for an 'early night'.

As Charlie led Joey by the hand to their room, Joey giggled. "I don't think Leah had a clue about what you were on about babe." She said, taking the mickey out of Charlie.

Charlie giggled back. "I know. I'm subtle as a brick aren't I." She pulled Joey into her arms. "Next time I'll just tell her I want to go to bed early, as I can't keep my hands off my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Yeah. That'd be better." Chuckled Joey.

Charlie leant forward and captured Joeys lips with her own. She broke off quickly, and took Joeys hand again, dragging her eagerly into their room. She locked the door, before kissing Joey again, her hands already pulling off Joeys clothes, as she guided her towards their bed.

They spent the rest of the evening making love, until they eventually collapsed against each other, perspiring, and flushed, totally exhausted, but extremely sated. They giggled happily, and cuddled each other under the quilt, as they kissed slowly, and said goodnight to each other, expressing their love for each other, so very happy that everything was now sorted between them.


	208. Chapter 208

_Guys,_

_Here's the next chapter, and I have to tell you that it's gonna be the last one for a while. :-(_

_Unfortunately, I'm gonna be very busy at work for the next 3 or 4 weeks, (got a couple of big projects on the go), so I've gotta concentrate on work, and leave FF for a while._

_Sorry about that, but rest assured, that as soon as I can, I'll be posting again!_

_Take care, and thanks once again for reading!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 208

When Sunday arrived, Joey had already set the alarm for 9 am, to make sure they didn't over sleep, and to make sure she had enough time to make the picnic for them for lunch. She wanted to make it herself, rather than buy everything from the diner.

She awoke to the alarm, spooning Charlie. She smiled to herself, remembering their wonderful lovemaking, again, from the night before. She switched the alarm off quickly, as Charlie stirred, not wanting to wake her lover up completely yet.

Joey was also going to prepare breakfast for the household. She wanted to push the boat out, and make sure the sisters enjoyed the whole day.

She got up, after kissing Charlie on the cheek, and reminding her she was getting breakfast for her. "Umm, OK hon." Murmured Charlie.

She made up the picnic hamper first, having gone shopping on Saturday afternoon for both the breakfast and hamper food supplies.

She made freshly squeezed mango and apple juice, putting it in a large flask to keep it cool. Then she prepared rolls with a variety of fillings, ham and pickle, tuna and cucumber, cheese and tomato. She wrapped them all up, and put them in the large cool box. She put 3 bottles of cold water in there to.

Then she made up 3 small bowls of mixed salad, and put those, and 3 bananas in the cool box too.

She made a lemon meringue pie, and fruit scones, and cooked them while she was preparing breakfast.

Joey made breakfast for everyone, preparing a fine feast of bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, baked beans, hash browns, followed by toast and jam, along with coffee, yoghurt and OJ.

She knocked on Leahs, Rubys and VJ's bedroom doors, to let them know breakfast was ready, but went into hers and Charlies bedroom. She knelt down at the side of the bed, and kissed a snoozing Charlie on the lips. "Morning, my beautiful sexy girlfriend." She said softly.

Charlie stirred, but kept her eyes closed, smiling as she said. "Morning, my, beautiful sexy girlfriend." Charlie said, emphasising the 'my'.

Joey giggled, and kissed Charlie again. "Breakfasts ready. Come on babe."

Charlie opened her eyes, and smiled up at Joey. She kissed her full on the lips, and moved to get out of bed. She put on her dressing gown, and Joey took her hand, as they walked to the kitchen. They knocked on Rubys door on the way, telling her that brekkie was getting cold. Leah had gotten VJ up.

Joey had already put the breakfast on the table, so, as everyone sat down, they tucked in to the delicious feast that Joey had prepared.

They all thanked her profusely, as it was a lovely way to start the day. They thoroughly enjoyed the food, and having Sunday breakfast together.

Charlie and Joey washed up, while everyone else went in the shower. Then, they shared a shower together, before getting ready for their day out surfing together, and spending time with Ruby.

They dressed in their bikinis, and put board shorts and t-shirts over the top.

Joey buttered, and put strawberry jam on 3 of the scones, putting them in a plastic food box, and put a pot of cream, and 3 slices of the lemon meringue pie, in separate small plastic containers, in the cool bag too.

Then she packed some cutlery, salt and pepper, and plates and mugs, along with serviettes and wet wipes in a large rucksack.

Joey packed the car up with towels, the cool box and rucksack, together with picnic blankets and a couple of sun umbrellas and their shorties. She was ready to go. She came back to the house, and told Charlie, and Charlie called Ruby, and they set off for the day.

They all took a small bag each, with the days essentials in - suntan lotion, sunglasses and hats.

Joey drove to Georgies, and they selected 3 surf boards for the day, and they loaded them in the car. She also took 2 lifejackets, in case it was rough, and Charlie and Ruby needed to wear one.

She then drove and parked at the diner car park, arriving at 11.30am.

They carried all the surfing equipment down to the beach, and then returned to the car, to take the gear, and set up the umbrellas and picnic blankets on the beach, for when they got out of the water. They left the cool box and rucksack in the back seat of the car, but took the towels down to the beach too.

There were quite a few people already on the beach, having set themselves up for family days out, or a day out with their boy or girl friends.

"It doesn't look too rough at all babe. I don't think you'll need a life jacket today. And I'll be keeping an eye on you two don't forget. I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." She smiled.

"I know hon." Smiled back Charlie. "But it's only my second time ever on a surfboard, so I'm a bit nervous."

"I know babe. You'll be fine though." Joey took her hand. "After all, you've got the best teacher." She winked and smiled suggestively at Charlie.

Charlie blushed, but her embarrassment was lost on Rubes, thank goodness. "Joey!" She whispered coyly.

"Yeah, Joeys right sis. She is the best teacher."

Joey laughed, and Charlie looked at her, mouth open. "See, even Rubes knows I'm good." Said Joey, smiling cheekily at Charlie.

Charlie was almost rendered speechless, but managed to say. "Let's get going then."

They put their shorties on, and they laughed as they carried their boards into the sea. "Right, let's go just a little way out to start with, and we'll do a few surfs in together. OK babe? OK Rubes?"

"Yeah. OK." They both replied.

They paddled a little way out, with Joey keeping an eye on the sisters all the way, offering them words of encouragement, and telling them when to take a breath when a wave would pass over them.

She sat on her board, and waited for the sisters to do the same. "Right. That's far enough. Who's going first?"

"Me." Ruby virtually screamed with excitement.

Joey chuckled. "OK Rubes. I'll tell you when to start paddling, and when to jump up. OK."

"Yep." Smiled Ruby.

"And I'll be watching you. Wait for us at the beach when you get there, and we'll paddle out together again OK. And if you fall off, remember to pull the cord, to pull the board towards you. But I'll get to you as soon as I can too. OK?"

"Yep Jo. Got it."

"Right then. Let's get you a wave." Joey smiled and then looked behind her, and after a couple of minutes, she said. "Get ready Rubes."

Ruby lay down on the board, and started paddling when Joey told her to. Joey shouted for her to jump up, and Ruby did so, and started to surf towards the beach. She wobbled slightly. "God, be careful Rubes." Shouted out Charlie.

"She'll be fine babe." Joey tried to reassure Charlie. "Your turn now. And I'll literally be right behind you OK."

"OK hon." Smiled Charlie weakly.

"Right, here's a good one. Get ready." Joey said. They both lay on their boards. "OK, start paddling." Charlie did what she was told, and went for it. "OK, jump up babe." Charlie stood up, wobbling a bit, but did OK. Joey jumped up too, and followed Charlie, quite closely.

Joey also kept an eye on Ruby. She was doing well. Charlie wobbled a bit more, and Joey yelled at her to concentrate. But it was too late, Charlie had looked over at Ruby and lost her concentration, and fell in.

Joey headed towards her quickly, and slowed down her board, knelt down and stopped next to Charlie. Charlie was already pulling the board towards her with the cord, while treading water.

"OK babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine hon." She got hold of her board and pulled herself up on it. "How's Rubes doing? Is she still OK?"

"She's fine babe. She's doing well." Joey smiled. "OK to set off again?"

"Yep."

"Right, get paddling then babe. One's just coming now." Charlie quickly lay down, and paddled with all her might. "Looking good babe. You're doing great. Up you get now." Said Joey, who was hot on her heels again.

Charlie fell off twice more, before they got to the beach, and met Ruby.

"Hey sis, you looked OK." Said Ruby, quite surprised at her sisters ability.

"Gee, thanks, I think Rubes." Replied Charlie laughing.

"You both looked good. Right, both OK for another run?" asked Joey.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Come on then, let's get paddling then." Smiled Joey. "Same place as before OK." She followed them out, keeping an eye on them.

They got to the same place as before, and then Joy suggested they stopped and sat on their boards. "Right. Same as before. Rubes you first. Charlie you next, with me following on."

"OK." The sisters replied happily.

"Right Rubes. See this wave coming, it's slightly bigger than the others have been. Can you see how it's forming at the top. It's a smooth, level top. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." Rubes replied.

"Well, this is the one you want to choose. So start paddling when I say."

"OK Jo. Thanks." Grinned Ruby.

"Go Ruby, go." Joey shouted. Charlie and Joey watched as Ruby stood up on the board and joined the wave, setting off towards the beach again. "Stand up now Rubes." Shouted Joey.

Ruby jumped up and went forward with the wave again. They watched her go, then Joey turned her attention back to a wave for them to catch. "Babe. This one. Quick."

They lay on their boards and paddled forwards. "Jump up babe." Charlie crouched, and then jumped up on her board. She wobbled again, and fell in straight away. Joey turned her board around, went back over the wave, and sat down on it again. She paddled over to Charlie, who was pulling her board towards her. "Babe, there's a wave coming, get ready to take a breath." Joey went to grab her, but Charlie looked behind, and missed Joeys hand, as she looked in horror at the wave, taking a deep breath as the wave passed over her. She and her board were moved around in the sea again, and as she surfaced again, gasping for breath, she splashed around, panicking slightly. Joey paddled over to her, and grabbed her by the arm. "Babe, hold on to my board. Are you OK?"

Charlie spluttered. "Yeah."

"Can you pass me your cord, and I'll pull your board in." Charlie reached down to her ankle with her right hand, while her left held onto Joeys board, and as Joey held onto her left arm too, and she pulled up cord up, handing it to Joey. She then put her right arm over Joeys board again, holding on tight. "OK babe. Another wave's coming, you need to take a deep breath. And don't worry, I've got hold of you, nothing's gonna happen to you." She smiled to put Charlie at ease. She looked at the oncoming wave, then looked back at Charlie. "Deep breath babe." She said, as she held Charlie right hand with her left, and held her left arm on the board with her right. The wave went over them, and they were thrown around in the sea a little. Charlie wiped her eyes with her left hand, and looked up at Joey. Joey promptly pulled Charlies board to her, and then helped her on it. Joey looked up and couldn't see Ruby. Ruby had fallen off her board. Joey didn't want to worry Charlie, so didn't tell her. If she couldn't see Ruby in a few more seconds, she'd get on her board, and look for her.

"OK, start paddling babe. Good wave coming." Charlie did what Joey said, but was quite exhausted. She stood up, concentrating hard, while she surfed along the wave. Joey followed her, eagerly looking out for Ruby. But she still couldn't see her. She scoured the sea for her, and then spotted her in the water. "Babe, I'm just gonna check on Rubes. I'll catch back up to you." She surfed past Charlie quickly, and headed off. She got to where Ruby was. "You OK Rubes?"

Ruby was spluttering, and trying to pull her board towards her, but the waves were making it difficult. Joey helped her.

"Thanks Jo." Said an exhausted Ruby, as she sat on her board.

"No probs Rubes." Joey smiled. "Right, let's get you to the beach shall we."

"OK." After a little while, Ruby got going again.

Charlie meanwhile had surfed passed them. "Go sis." Shouted Ruby, waving at her, as she sat on her board next to Joey. Charlie was concentrating so hard, she didn't hear her.

Charlie arrived at the beach, and so did Ruby and Joey. "Phew, you guys OK?" asked Joey.

"Yeah." Said Ruby.

"Just about." Said Charlie.

"Right, I think it's time for a break. Let's have a bit of a rest, and have a bit of food and drink eh?"

"Sounds good to me hon, I'm exhausted." Stated Charlie.

"Me too Jo." Smiled Ruby.

They picked up their boards, and walked to the umbrellas, and picnic blankets they'd put down earlier. "Right, you two sit down, and I'll get the hamper."

"I'll give you a hand hon."

"It's OK babe. You have a rest, I won't be a tick." Joey smiled. The sisters collapsed on the blanket together, giggling and laughing together, as Joey went to the car.

She came back with her cool bag, her holdall, and their bags with their sunglasses and hats in. She placed them on the blanket, kneeling down, chuckling at the two sisters, laying out on the blanket. They'd both taken their shorties off, and were resting. Joey looked very appreciatively at her girlfriend in her wet bikini, which was emphasising her beautiful body, in all the right places. Joey took off her shortie too.

"Suntan lotion?"

"Yeah. Thanks hon. Will you rub it in for me?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask me twice babe." Joey giggled.

"OMG you two. Can you stop drooling over each other for two minutes." Ruby laughed.

"No Rubes, we can't." Charlie giggled back.

"Yeah Rubes. Wait until you fall in love, then you'll know what all the fuss is about!" Giggled Joey, looking at Ruby, as she began rubbing the sun cream on Charlies back. Charlie smiled at Joeys words.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "OK, puppy dog eyes, I'll take your word for it." She said to Joey.

Joey giggled at Rubys reply.

"It'll happen Rubes, and then, God help you." Charlie chuckled. "And we'll be there to remind you how much you took the pee out of us too."

"Will you?" Enquired Ruby, intrigued by the meaning behind her sisters reply.

"Yeah, we will." Confirmed Joey. "So watch out what you say." She chuckled.

Ruby was pleased that her sister and her girlfriend were or had obviously been talking about things longer-term. At least they both replied in a way which meant that they would be together in the future, when she, Ruby, fell in love. I mean, gee, that could be years away.

Ruby smiled. She really liked Joey, and although she knew it would be difficult for the pair to be together, there was no doubting that they were very much in love.

"Can you rub mine in too please babe?" Joey said to Charlie, when she'd finished applying her cream.

"Sure hon." Then as she began to rub the cream in Joey, to wind Ruby up, she said quietly. "Oh, honey, you've got such beautiful skin, I just love touching you. Umm, Joey, God, honey."

"OMG sis." Shrieked Ruby. "OK, You've made your point. Please, stop it now!"

"Oh good. Right, when I've done Joey, I'll put lotion on you too."

"OK sis."

They applied their lotion, then they put on their sunglasses, and Joey opened up the cool box, eager to dish up her offerings for lunch. "Right. Juice everyone?"

"Please hon."

"Yes please Jo."

Joey opened the flask, and poured them all a cool juice out, handing the sisters a mug each. They both sat up as they drank.

Joey unwrapped the rolls, and handed the plates out, passing out the salad bowls, and a fork each too.

"Hey, this is lovely hon. Thanks. You're really looking after us today." Joey smiled at the praise from Charlie.

"Yeah, it looks lovely Jo. Thanks." Added Ruby.

"You're welcome."

They ate a few rolls and a salad each. Then they had a rest, all lying down on the blanket in the heat, with Charlie in the middle. They used the towels as pillows, and Charlie and Joey held hands, fingers loosely entwined, as they lay there.

They laughed and chatted about their surfing, having enjoyed the experience again. They watched everyone else on the beach, and in the sea, as they enjoyed spending some relaxing time together.

After 15 minutes, Joe suggested a slice of lemon meringue pie each. Both the sisters squealed excitedly. "Yes please Joey." Said Ruby, already sitting up, awaiting her dessert. Joey laughed, and delved into the cool box for the 3 small containers with the pie in. She pulled them out, along with the small pot of cream, took the lids off, and promptly poured a third of the cream in each container. She hand one to Ruby and Charlie, along with a fork and spoon, and suggested they tucked in. She too, dived into her slice.

"Oh God Jo." Exclaimed Charlie, through a mouthful of food. "This is absolutely delicious."

"Thanks babe. It's my secret recipe." She giggled. "Well, Rose's actually."

"Ummm, Charlz is right Jo. It's bloody gorgeous." Ruby added appreciatively.

"Rubes!" Said Charlie.

"Ohh, sorry sis. Sorry Joey." Said Ruby. "But it's bloody lovely." She looked up, and they all laughed at what she'd said this time.

They polished their slices off, and lay down again. Charlie and Joey again holding hands. Even Ruby thought they were being quite cute. Joey suited her, Ruby smiled.

After half an hour, Joey asked if they fancied another surf. They did, so they tidied their stuff, put on their shorties, and took their boards back to the sea.

Once again, they paddled out to just before the mid point of where the surf breaks. Joey again told the sisters when to go, and followed on behind Charlie.

During the next hour or so, they fell in several times, but they were both becoming more confident, as they day wore on.

When they met at the beach, Joey asked if they'd both like to come out with her, on just one board, for a surf on a big wave. They both did, so they took their boards up to their blankets, and Joey took out Ruby on her bigger board first. She thoroughly enjoyed herself, and when they got to the beach, Ruby went to their blankets, to have a rest, and a drink, and Joey took out Charlie.

As they sat a way out, waiting for a wave, Joey cuddled Charlie from behind on her board. "Have you enjoyed yourself babe?" she asked softly.

"It's been great hon. Thanks again." Charlie said. "It's been great to have a laugh, and a day out, with you and Rubes too. Thanks for taking us both out, and sorting out the food too."

"You're both more than welcome, you know that." Joey kissed Charlie on the neck. "Right. Ready for this babe?"

"Yep. Lead on." Charlie chuckled.

Joey looked behind for a suitable wave. "Get ready babe. Start paddling." She paddled with their hands, while sitting on the board, then, as they got going, Joey stood up, and pulled up Charlie under her armpits, and left her left arm around Charlies waist to support her, and put her close, to help her balance the board.

Joey directed them in superbly, and Charlie felt exhilarated, as they moved smoothly towards the beach. They moved together, Joey talking in Charlies ear all the time, telling her what to do.

When they finally arrived at the beach, Joey released Charlie, and they both jumped off the board, as the wave ended.

"Hey, you did well again babe." Beamed Joey, very proud of her girlfriend.

She picked up the board, putting it under her right arm, and Charlie took her left hand, in her right hand, as they walked up the beach together. Joeys smile got broader with Charlies hand holding.

As they walked passed several groups of people, most people took no notice of them. But one woman shouted at Charlie. "You're a disgrace, doing THAT in public." A few people in other groups looked round.

Joey looked at Charlie, ready to let her hand go, if that's what Charlie wanted.

Instead of letting go, Charlie held her hand tighter, and turned to face the woman who had shouted. Charlie walked towards her, pulling Joey gently with her.

One of the womans sons said excitedly. "Mum, that's Joey Collins." Joey and Charlie both heard him say it.

The woman looked at her son, scolding him. "Nathan."

"But mum…"

"Shush." She said loudly, making her kids jump.

When Charlie and Joey reached the woman and her group, which included her kids, sitting on their beach towels, Charlie stopped and asked politely. "Excuse me Mrs Denton. What exactly were you referring to, when you said 'that'?"

The woman looked at her, aghast that Charlie had responded to her. She could offer no suitable comeback.

"Umm, I thought so." Charlie said. "I assume you won't want me or any of my gay colleagues to assist you again, the next time you ring up the station for some help with your…..erm…problems, Mrs Denton."

Again, the woman was speechless. Her son was looking at Joey, smiling and obviously amazed to see a famous person such as Joey so close up.

"Come on hon." Charlie said, as they turned around, still holding hands, and headed off towards Ruby, and their spot on the beach.

"That was outstanding babe." Smiled Joey as they walked up the beach.

"Well, bloody woman. We go out 2 or 3 times a week to her place. She doesn't mind me telling her drunken husband what for then." Charlie said. "Wait until we get called out there again. I shall make sure I attend." She smiled.

"Well, just you be careful. You won't go on your own will you?" Asked Joey concerned for Charlies safety.

"No hon. We always attend domestic call outs with 2 officers. Not that I should have told you that's what her problem is, you know."

"Good, as long as you're not on your own." Joe was relieved. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone babe." She smiled.

"Anyway." Chuckled Charlie. "Her son knew who you were didn't he."

Joey smiled. "Yeah he did. That'll go down well for him. Not."

"Good job he didn't ask for an autograph, he'd have been grounded for a year." Laughed Charlie.

As they approached Ruby, she was looking over at them, wondering why they'd stopped on the way up the beach. Charlie let go of Joys hand, so she could put her surfboard down. Then they took off their shorties, and lay down on the blanket with Ruby. "What was going on down there sis? Someone trying to get you to do some work on your day off?" Ruby giggled.

"No Rubes. Someone being rather offensive actually."

"Oh." Said Ruby. "You OK?"

"We're fine thanks Rubes." Smiled Charlie.

"Right. Anyone fancy another couple of rolls and a drink?" Joey changed the subject.

"Yes please hon." Charlie smiled. Joey got the rolls out of the cool box, and placed them on the blanket, and they tucked in, having worked up quite an appetite. Joey poured the last of the juice out.

When they'd finished the rolls, Joey smiled, and said. "Anyone like a fruit scone?"

Rubys eyes lit up. "Ohh, yes please Jo." Joey got out the 3 scones, and they tucked into them.

"Delicious hon." Said Charlie, when she'd finished her scone off.

"Come here beautiful." Giggled Joey.

"What?"

"You've got jam on your chin."

"Oh." Said a giggling Charlie, as she leant forward, as Joey kissed her, before licking off the jam.

"Yuk. Enough of that." Ruby laughed. "Come on, let's have a bit of a sunbathe before we go home shall we?" she asked.

"Umm, good idea Rubes. Let's put some more lotion on first though."

They tidied up the picnic, or rather what was left of it, put some lotion on, and then lay down on the blanket sunbathing.

Joey and Charlie lay on their fronts this time, and played with each others fingers, and the sand, as they chatted and giggled together, watching other people in the sea, and playing on the beach.

Ruby smiled to herself, as she sunbathed, and listened to Joey and Charlie.

After half an hour, Nathan, the boy who's mother had verbally abused Charlie, went to the public toilets, walking passed them as he did so. When he came back, he looked at where his mum was, then at Joey. Charlie gently nudged Joey, and told her discreetly that he was looking her way. He was biting his lip, and checking his mum wasn't watching him.

Charlie nudged Joey. Joey looked up, and beckoned the boy forward. He glanced towards his mum, before advancing shyly towards them.

"Hi. Nathan isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"You like surfing then Nathan?"

He nodded at Joey.

"Have you managed to have a go yet?"

He shook is head. "No. Not yet."

"Well, it's not long before you go to Summer Bay High is it? Because they are going to start giving surfing lessons after school believe." Joey said.

"No. I'm starting there in September." He said eagerly.

"Well, make sure you give it a go then." Joey said smiling at him.

"Yeah I will. Thanks." He smiled broadly. He glanced around towards his mother. "Erm, I'd better go." He said. Not wanting to be caught out.

"OK. Well take care Nathan." He smiled at Joey, and walked back to his mothers party.

"Looks like someone's a bit smitten." Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry. I know you are babe." Joey chuckled.

"Hey cheeky. Come here." Charlie dived on top of Joeys back, and began tickling her on her sides.

"Arrgghh. Stop it." Giggled Joey. Ruby looked up, and rolled her eyes at the pair, before laying her head back down, smiling to herself.

"Do you give in?"

"No." Joey giggled. Charlie intensified her tickling. Joey couldn't move, as Charlie was laying on her back.

"Aarrgghh." Shrieked Joey. She kicked her legs, but couldn't even use her Judo to flip over. Charlie kept tickling her.

"Aaarrgghhh. OK. I give in. Stop." She laughed uncontrollably, tears almost running down her face.

Charlie stopped. Laying her head down over Joeys shoulder, and kissing her on the cheek. "Before you think about getting your own back. Have I told you I love you lately?" She said.

"You sod." Joey chuckled. "Let me turn over, so you can lay on my front." She said softly.

Charlie got up on all fours, and Joey turned over. Charlie smiled as she looked down at Joey, before gently lowering herself onto Joey. Joey smiled, and put her hands on her girlfriends hips. Charlie kissed her, and they both sighed. It was a long slow kiss. They broke for breath, and Charlie lay her head against Joeys shoulder, nuzzling in.

"Love you honey." Whispered Charlie. Kissing Joey on the cheek.

"Love you too baby." Whispered Joey, as she rested her right hand on Charlies left hip, moving her thumb back and forth over Charlies lovely soft skin, and her left arm under Charlies arm, and over her upper back, resting her left hand on Charlies shoulder. She lent forwards slightly, and kissed Charlie on the shoulder, before resting her head back on the towel.

They stayed there for another half an hour, before they had to leave, to go and get ready for dinner.

They packed everything up, and had to make 2 trips each, to take the boards and bags back to the car. They dropped Joeys gear at Georgies, then headed back home for a shower before heading out for dinner, later that evening.


	209. Chapter 209

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the delay, but, better late than never, so let me give you the next chapter..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 209

They all showered and changed for dinner. Joey had booked the Fishermans Catch. She'd never taken Ruby there before, and she knew Charlie loved the place, as did she.

She'd made the reservation for 7pm, so they would be home earlyish, giving Ruby plenty of time to get to bed, so she wasn't too tired for school on Monday.

Joey wore a pair of tight black jeans, black sandal high heels, and a dark green short sleeved baggy blouse. She applied some subtle make-up, and had her hair tied back loosely.

Charlie wore a pair of black smart cotton shorts, a thin-strapped loose red t-shirt, and bright red high heels. She too, applied some subtle make-up, but had her hair loose, over her shoulders.

"Hey babe, you're looking very sexy tonight." Said Joey appreciatively and softly, as she embraced Charlie around the waist, before smiling and kissing her on the lips tenderly.

"Umm, likewise honey." Smiled Charlie, looking Joey up and down. She kissed Joey back, before they walked through to the kitchen.

Ruby wore an orange and white small flowered patterned dress, and orange shoes, that she'd borrowed from Charlie.

"Right. We all set then?" Joey asked, as the party gathered in the kitchen.

"Yep, let's get going." Charlie said.

They were just about to walk out the door, when someone knocked the other side of it. Joey opened the door, she was just going to go out of. Georgie and Jack were standing the other side. "Hi Joey. I'm glad you're home." Said Jack. "Is Charlie in?"

"Hey, this isn't some problem about the beach this afternoon is it?" Joey asked, worried that Nathans mum had made a complaint about Charlie.

"Erm, no, why, what happened?"

"Oh, erm, nothing." Replied Joey.

"Hi Jack, Georgie. What's up?" Asked Charlie, now standing behind Joey.

"Erm, have you 2 got a minute, outside?" asked Jack, seeing Ruby in the kitchen. Joey was concerned, as Georgie looked quite worried.

"Yeah sure. Won't be long Rubes. I'll come and get you when we're ready to go, OK." Said Joey.

They went outside, and the 4 of them walked towards Joeys car.

"Erm, you guys off out?" Jack asked, concerned he may spoil their evening.

"Yeah, we are? Why, what's going on Jack?" asked Charlie.

"Erm, well, I don't want to spoil your evening, but I thought we'd come round tonight, to tell you, as we've just had it confirmed ourselves, that the court date has been confirmed for the 2 women who assaulted you." Jack said. "We wanted to tell you straight away."

"Oh. I see." Said Charlie quietly, as she paled slightly.

Joey immediately took Charlie in her arms. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey too, closing her eyes, as her heart beat slightly faster, with the news she'd just been given. "OK baby?" Joey whispered.

Charlie nodded into Joeys neck. "Yeah." She said.

Jack continued. "The trial will be held in Sydney." Joey looked at him, trying to take in the details, in case Charlie missed anything. "It will be On Tuesday the 6th July, and Wednesday the 7th July."

"Oh." Said Charlie.

Jack Replied. "You know you don't need to attend Charlie. Everyone's statements and testimonies are more than enough to send this awful pair to prison for a long, long time." He paused. "But, you can attend if you want to. Which is why I wanted to tell you straight away, in case you need to make arrangements. Plus, let you know before anyone else has chance to tell you, instead of me."

"Thanks for that Jack." Said Joey. Appreciating that he didn't want Charlie to find out from the rumour mill, instead of the official channels.

"No probs Joey." He smiled and said to Charlie. "Well, you know the score Charlie. They've pleaded not guilty, which is why it's gone to trial. But I can't believe it'll be anything other than a guilty charge all round. There have been 2 more victims come forward too, since the articles in the press. They may change their pleas of course. I should think their solicitors advised them to do that, rather than make the victims face the court. They may also, as you know, get a slightly lesser sentence if they plead guilty."

"Yeah. Thanks Jack." Said Charlie weakly.

"So, we'll be off now. Sorry to spoil your evening, but if you two need anything, you know where we are. OK."

"Yeah. Thanks." Said Joey.

"See you tomorrow Charlie."

"Yeah. Thanks Jack. Thanks Georgie." Charlie said as they left.

"Yeah, thanks Georgie." Joey smiled at her friend.

"No worries Jo. See you Charlie." Said Georgie.

As they left, Joey still held Charlie in her arms. "Are you OK baby?" asked Joey softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a of a shock that's all." She sighed deeply. "I mean, I knew it was approaching. But I guess I pushed it to the back of my mind."

"I don't blame you." Said Joey. "Did you want to go?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure."

"OK. Well, we have a couple of weeks to think about it don't we."

"Yeah." Charlie said. "If I decide to go. Would you come with me?"

"Of course I would." Joey squeezed Charlie gently.

"It won't clash with any compos will it?"

"No it doesn't." Joey said. "But even if it did, I'd still come with you, and cancel the compo." She smiled at Charlie.

"Oh, thanks hon." Replied Charlie.

"Look baby, you're my number one priority you know that." Joey paused. "And if it makes the decision any easier for you, I've already booked us in for a long weekend in Sydney for your birthday..."

Charlie interrupted Joey. "Ooh, have you hon?" she looked at Joey, happily, with the surprise Joey had planned, but now also sadly, because her birthday weekend could be spoilt by the trial.

"Yeah I have. It was meant to be a surprise, but most of it still will be, so no harm done." Joey smiled. "So. If you want to go to the trial, I can just book us a couple more nights in the hotel. Not a problem babe. And whatever happens, we won't let it spoil your birthday. OK."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled at Joey, and gave her a little squeeze. "I'll think about it, and let you know, if that's OK."

"Of course it is." Joey smiled. "If you tell me you want to go the night before, we can still go. We'll sort it. Don't worry." Joey smiled again at Charlie.

"Thanks hon."

"Like I said, not a problem. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

They held each other for another couple of minutes, as Joey rubbed her left hand up and down Charlies back, while pulling her girlfriend into her with her right arm.

"Shall we gets Rubes, and go to dinner then hon?" asked Charlie.

"Are you sure you still want to go out baby?" asked Joey tenderly.

"Yeah. I don't want them to spoil anything else."

"That's my girl." Said Joey proudly. "You get in the car, I'll go get Ruby." Joey paused. "Did you want her to know?"

"Erm, maybe later. Let's not tell anyone yet." Charlie said.

"OK."

Joey broke off from her comforting hug, and kissed Charlie on the cheek. She opened the car, and escorted Charlie to the passenger door, helping her in, before going to get Ruby. Then she drove off towards the restaurant for the evening.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Joey took Charlies arm in her own, and they walked in with Ruby, to be greeted by the maitre de, who showed them to their table.

He greeted Joey happily, saying to her. "You're becoming quite a regular Miss Collins."

Joey smiled. "Well, you serve such delicious food Alex."

He smiled with the compliment, as he handed out a menu to each of them. "Can I bring you any drinks, while you decide what you're eating?"

"Charlie?"

"Erm, a white wine please."

"Make that 2 large ones please Alex." Joey smiled. "Rubes?"

"Same for me please Jo."

"I don't think so Rubes." Chuckled Charlie.

"OK. Diet coke then please." Ruby huffed slightly.

"Coming right up." Smiled Alex, as he went to get their drinks.

They looked at the menu, trying to decide which delicious choices to make.

"What are you thinking about having babe?" asked Joey.

"God, I don't know Jo. It all looks so lovely." She paused. "But I may start with the prawn and avocado, and then I think I'll have the sea food lasagne."

"What about you Rubes?" asked Joey.

"Erm, I think I may go for the same." She smiled at Joey. "What about you Jo?"

"I think I may have the fish soup, and then the crab."

The wine waiter came over with their drinks. Then the waiter came to take their food orders.

They sat and chatted while they waited for their food.

"Thanks for today Joey. It's been great." Said Ruby enthusiastically. "I've had a really lovely day. And this restaurant is amazing." She said as she looked around the place, taking in the decor.

"You're welcome Rubes. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Joey smiled. "And yeah, this place is pretty nice."

Charlie took Joeys hand in hers, and said softly. "Yeah, thanks hon. You've been great, arranging brekkie, lunch and dinner, and our day out surfing too."

"You're both more than welcome. I'm pleased you've enjoyed yourselves." Joey smiled at Charlie.

Their food was served, and they ate, and chatted away. Charlie had a few more wines, but Joey and Ruby had soft drinks.

They decided on their desserts, and the waiter soon brought them to the table.

Ruby had a massive banana split, covered in chocolate and toffee sauces and nuts, and Charlie and Joey had chocolate cheesecake and cream. All of which were absolutely delicious.

After a few minutes resting after finishing, and having a coffee each, they left the restaurant, and had a walk along the beach for 20 minutes or so, to get some fresh evening sea air, and allow their dinners to go down. Charlie, Joey and Ruby walked along, arm in arm, with Charlie in the middle.

They had a lovely slow walk in the warm evening air, and they headed home for the evening.

Ruby thanked Joey for the lovely day again, and hugged her goodnight, and Charlie and Joey retired to bed too.

Charlie was tired from the days exertions surfing, but also tired mentally, from the news about the court case.

Joey held her in bed, as they cuddled up together, talking about the trial.

"I'll always be here for you Charlie." Joey said quietly.

"I know you will hon. I'll be here for you too."

"I know baby." Said Joey cuddling Charlie tightly under the duvet, wanting to take her pain away.

"Night hon. Love you."

"Night baby. Love you too Charlie." They kissed tenderly on the lips, and then snuggled down to sleep together.

Charlie had a slightly fitful nights sleep. The trial was playing on her mind, obviously, during her sleep. She woke up Joey, when she moved around and tossed and turned, and waved her arms out in her sleep. She spoke and almost shouted in her sleep too.

Joey didn't know whether to wake her or not, but decided she would, so she could soothe her, and help her through the night.

Joey put her hand on Charlies shoulder, gently rocking her as she said quietly. "Baby, it's me." Joey began to talk to Charlie. "Baby, you're OK, it's me. No one's going to hurt you."

Charlie muttered a few more words, and waved her arms around in the air a bit, almost trying to push Joey away, before she quickly blinked open her eyes. She seemed startled, and jumpy, and was breathing quickly. She immediately made a grab for Joey, wanting to feel her close by.

"It's OK baby, I'm here." Joey said softly.

"God Jo, I was having an awful dream. Well, more of a reminisce actually." Charlie said shakily.

"About the assault?" asked Joey gently, as she stroked Charlies hair.

"Yeah." Charlie replied quietly. Nodding at Joey. "I felt like it was happening again, but like in slow motion."

Joey frowned, she didn't want her girlfriend plagued, because of the assault and forthcoming trial. "It's OK baby. They can't hurt you now. They're going to jail. They won't hurt you again."

"I know hon. It's just...so horrible to remember it." Charlie gulped, gripping Joey tighter.

Joey put her hand on Charlies neck, and pulled her head against her chest. "There there baby, it'll be OK. We're here together, and you're OK baby, you're safe."

"I know." Charlie nodded into Joeys shoulder. She sobbed a little bit, as Joey rocked her gently in her arms.

"Let it out baby. Let it out. Have a good cry." Joey encouraged.

After several minutes, Charlie stopped sobbing, and fell asleep in Joeys arms.


	210. Chapter 210

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the delay, I've been having probs with the FF site this week, my chapters kept disappearing, and then I couldn't log in :-(_

_jsco81 – actually yeah, CJ 'rock'! Lol !_

_S&L – thanks!_

_AL – I could say it took you long enough to review, but I wouldn't dare, lol. And hey, I didn't abandon you lot, I just had to earn 'my crust' for a while, that's all._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 210

They awoke to the alarm at 7.30am, with Joey spooning Charlie. Joey put the alarm onto snooze.

"You OK baby?" she asked softly, as she pulled Charlie into herself again.

"Yes. Thanks hon." Charlie sighed deeply.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I think I just had to get through the initial shock of getting the news about the trial."

"That's perfectly understandable baby."

"Thanks for last night Jo."

"You know I'd do anything for you Charlie. And last night was nothing really babe. I'm always here for you."

"I know. Thanks hon." Said Charlie quietly, smiling at her loving girlfriends words, as she snuggled backwards into Joeys embrace.

The alarm went off again. Joey switched it onto snooze again. They made no move to get out of bed.

After a couple of minutes Charlie said quietly. "I think I will attend it Joey." She paused. "I need to see them, confront them again, you know? To get closure."

"I understand baby. We'll go then. I'll book the hotel later, for the Tuesday and Wednesday nights as well then."

"Thanks hon." Charlie sighed, relieved that Joey would take care of things for her, to save her worrying about it.

They got up a few minutes later, after the alarm went off yet again.

They had breakfast with the rest of the household, before going back to their bedroom. Joey held Charlies hand, as she asked. "You OK to share a shower this morning babe?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie looked at Joey quizzically. "What?"

"Well, I just wondered if you may want to shower alone this morning, you know, be on your own." Said Joey sensitively.

"Is this because of the trial?"

"Well, I just want you to feel OK about things Charlie." Joey smiled. "I just don't want you to feel, I don't know, erm, uncomfortable. So, if you need to shower on your own, that's OK Charlie." Joey smiled.

"God! No Jo!" Charlie exclaimed. "I haven't got a problem with you. God, I love you Joey." She continued. "You've never been anything but a perfect lady towards me." She smiled.

"Have I?" Joey smiled back, but pretended to look perplexed. "I must change my game plan then."

"Jo!" chuckled back Charlie. "I think we're passed the game plan stage." She paused. "You've got me, hook line and sinker."

"I know I have." Joey chuckled at her. Then added. "Ok. Well, if you're sure about the shower?"

"I'm sure. I'm more than sure Jo." Charlie confirmed. "I want everything to be as normal. Which includes you and me showering together." She paused. "I don't want them to spoil anything else."

"Let's get freshened up then." Joey said, not wanting to dwell on it anymore, as she picked up their towels, and led Charlie by the hand to the bathroom.

Joey was very tender and caring towards Charlie as they showered together. She always had, and always would, behave impeccably towards Charlie, but washed her more delicately and lovingly than usual this morning.

Charlie was slightly overwhelmed by Joeys actions, and they embraced tenderly while they were in the shower. Joey tried to reassure Charlie about the trial. Telling her that the culprits would not be allowed to get away with what they had done to her or the others.

Charlie was still slightly overcome with Joeys attitude towards her, and once again, thanked her for her love and support. Joey insisted it was no more than anyone else would do for her, or she should expect from her.

They then got dried, and Charlie got dressed in her uniform, and they embraced, kissing tenderly, before Charlie left for work.

During the morning, Joey booked the hotel where she was taking Charlie for her birthday, for an extra 3 nights, to take in the days of the trial.

She met Charlie for lunch at the diner, hoping she'd been OK at work, and the trial was not playing on her mind too much again.

"I'm fine hon. Thanks for thinking of me though." Smiled Charlie, as they sat together eating in the diner.

"Glad you're OK babe." Joey smiled. "I've booked the hotel for 3 extra nights by the way. So don't worry about anything. I'll drive us up, the Monday night, the day before the trial starts, and I'd already booked you time off work for the birthday weekend away, so you'll just need to book these extra 2 days off." Smiled Joey.

"An extra 3 nights hotel? Hon, we could've gone up the early morning of Tuesday, and just had 2 nights."

"I didn't want you stressing about us not getting there on time. One extra night won't hurt, will it. Then we can try and relax on Monday night, ready for the trial to start on Tuesday, can't we."

"We could've stayed at Dads."

"I know, but if we're going up for the weekend anyway, it makes sense to stay in the same place for the whole time doesn't it."

"Ok hon. Thank you." Charlie smiled.

"You're welcome."

Then Charlie laughed. "And you say you'd already booked my time off for my birthday?"

"Yep. Had to make sure you were free for my treat didn't I." Joey smiled.

"Jack said this morning, that I could have the 2 days for the trial off as special leave, so I don't need to take any holidays for them."

"That's good then." Smiled Joey.

"He didn't tell me you'd already booked the rest of the week off for me though. It's not on the works leave calendar."

Joey laughed. "No. That's cos I didn't want you to know about it. I knew you'd be suspicious if Jack put it on there so I asked him not too."

Charlie swatted Joey on the arm. "Hey cheeky. I'm not like that." She looked at Joey and smiled. "Well, maybe I am." She giggled.

"Ouch. And yeah, you are like that." Giggled back Joey, as she rubbed her arm, pretending Charlie had hurt her.

"Umm. Ok, I'll let you off." Charlie smiled. "So, what are we going to do, for this weekend away then?" she asked.

"See. Here we go. You're not going to stop going on about it now are you?" Joey laughed.

"No. I'm not." Charlie laughed. "So. What are we doing?"

"I'm not telling you. So you'll have to wait and see." Joey smiled smugly at Charlie.

They finished their toasties and coffees, Joey paid Colleen, then walked Charlie to her patrol car. "See you later babe. Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks hon. You too. I'll see you later, and we can go to Judo tonight can't we."

"Yeah, if you want to we can go. I'll get our stuff ready then." Joey smiled, happy that Charlie wanted to carry on as normal, trying not to let the trial stop her from doing anything.

"Thanks hon. See you later then" said Charlie, as she leant forward and kissed Joey on the lips, before getting into her car. "Bye hon." She said, smiling, as she drove off back to work.

Joey went surfing for the afternoon, and had all their stuff ready for Judo, when Charlie got home from work.

They had a good training session, Joey partnering Charlie for the evening, then they came home for a shower together again, before having a light dinner together.

When they retired to bed, Joey cuddled Charlie again. Joey didn't want to pressure Charlie to make love, in case she was still feeling unsettled by the trial. Joey wanted Charlie of course, she couldn't keep her hands off her, but she didn't want her to feel obliged to make love, if she wasn't ready. Joey was more than happy just to cuddle up to Charlie, for as long as it took her to get over the impending trial.

Charlie began to kiss Joey, and caress her hip. Joey responded to the kiss, but didn't move her hands from around Charlies hips.

Charlie began to move her hand upwards, and began to gently massage Joeys breast.

Joey gasped against Charlies lips. "Are you sure baby? Are you OK to do this?"

Charlie looked directly at Joey. "Yes Jo, I'm sure. I want to make love with you. The trial is not your, or my fault, and I don't want it to affect you and me. I don't want it to put you off me." She said solemnly.

"It won't affect us baby. It didn't affect us when it happened. Just because I didn't want to hurt your bruises anymore that first week after it happened, doesn't mean I didn't, and I don't want you. You know I do. All the time. So it won't affect us now OK. I'll never be put off you Charlie. I love you." Joey smiled. "It's just, well, don't feel pressurised OK. We don't have to do anything. Just cuddling up together is more than fine you know."

"I don't feel pressured hon." Said Charlie, as she leant in for another kiss. "And thank you for being so wonderful and sensitive towards to me again Jo." Charlie began kissing Joey again, and moving her hands over Joeys body again.

Joey broke off form the kiss, and smiled her beautiful big smile at Charlie. "Charlie. You know I love you so much baby." She whispered. Charlie looked up at Joey. "And I can tell you I love you. And I can start behaving like I love you, by not jumping to stupid conclusions that I know are completely unfounded. And while I will always do little things to show you I love you Charlie, whether that's holding your hand, kissing you, giving you a bunch of flowers, or a card, or bringing you lunch, I can also express my love to you, by the way I make love to you." She paused, tucking a few strands of Charlies hair behind her ear. "So let me show you how much you mean to me baby. Let me show you how sorry I am for doubting you, and us, last week. Let me show you, more than just tell you, how much I love you Charlie." Whispered Joey tenderly. She looked at Charlie, her beautiful brown eyes wide open, looking lovingly into Charlie big blue pools of vivid blue light.

Charlie nodded slowly at Joey, the power of speech eluding her momentarily; having been so moved by Joeys words in her little speech.

Joey smiled, and leant in for a loving tender kiss. And then, Joey began to make love to Charlie, slowly and tenderly, and so beautifully, to her. Showing her in ways more than merely words, how much she loved her.

As the evening passed, Joey slowly and tenderly brought Charlie to orgasm, time and again. She gently caressed and touched her, kissed, licked and nibbled her, all over her body, showing her total love for Charlie in every little thing she did. She whispered in her ear how much she loved her too, how beautiful she was, how good she tasted, how good it felt to suck her nipples, and how good it felt to be in her and stroking her, and to touch her, caress her all over, and how amazing it felt when Charlie came.

Charlies initial screams of pleasure, dissolved into whimpers of sheer delight, as they both grew more exhausted, but felt extremely sexy, happy and contented, until they finally collapsed against each other, Joey having taken Charlie, on a beautiful and magical journey of love, wanting to banish the assault trial completely from Charlies mind.

As they recovered together, and they held each other, a single tear fell from Charlies eye. It ran down her face, and spilled onto Joeys face, wetting her slightly.

Joey opened her eyes, and lifted her head to look at Charlie. "Charlie baby, are you OK? I haven't hurt you, have I?" she asked quietly, gulping, worried that she'd hurt Charlie, concerned at her tear.

Charlie smiled. "God no hon. You didn't hurt me at all. You were..." she paused, unsure of the appropriate words to use. "You were so beautiful and unselfish towards me...I'm just so...just so happy hon." Charlie was overcome with emotion at Joeys gentle, but passionate and long show of affection for her in her love making.

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips. "I love you Charlie, and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." She whispered, as she put her hand behind Charlies head, and pulled her in closer.

"God Joey, you do that with one glance at me. With just one smile at me, I can see how much you think of me." Charlie smiled at Joey. "I know you love me honey. I love you too. So much." She paused. "And I've never felt as wonderful, as when I'm with you." She paused again. "In or out of bed." She chuckled, as she blushed slightly.

"Me either baby. Me either." Smiled back Joey. "My Little Miss Pink Cheeks." She chuckled.

They kissed tenderly again, before Joey switched off the bedside lamp, and they cuddled up, quickly falling asleep, after their mammoth lovemaking session.


	211. Chapter 211

_Guys,_

_On with the next chapter…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 211

Over the next few days, the trial was always in the back of their minds, but they carried on their lives as normal, determined not to let it affect them.

On Thursday night, Charlie arrived home from work, and smiled, as she embraced Joey from behind in the kitchen, as Joey was preparing to lay the table for dinner. She kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey smiled. "Evening babe."

"Evening honey." Charlie giggled. "Umm, something smells good. How long until dinner's ready?"

"Erm, at least 20 minutes. Why?"

"Can it be left to itself, or do you need to watch over it?" asked Charlie, still embracing Joey, and now nibbling on her neck, and stroking her right hand over Joeys bare stomach, under her t-shirt.

"It can be left. It's only a casserole. Why?" said Joey, giggling slightly at the tickling sensations she was experiencing.

"Cos I've been getting very horny this afternoon, thinking about my very hot sexy girlfriend." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear. "And I wondered how much time we'd got before dinner." She chuckled. "To help me work off some of my, erm, tension." She giggled.

Joey smiled broadly, and giggled back. "Are you propositioning me over the pots and pans?"

"Yes I am." Charlie confirmed huskily into Joeys ear, as her right hand crept slowly up Joeys shirt, and gently squeezed her right breast, as her left hand now stroked Joeys stomach.

"OK, let me turn the temperature down." Joey giggled. "Will twenty five minutes be enough for me to, erm, help you out?"

"Uh huh." Charlie chuckled. "It'll do for starters."

Joey smiled as she switched the temperature down on the oven. "Right, that's it. Oven's turned down." Joey chuckled.

"OK, good. Then we can have dessert after dinner can't we." Charlie confirmed cheekily. She was eager to be with Joey all evening long.

"Well, someone's definitely got the evening planned then." Chuckled Joey. "Not that I'm complaining." She added cheekily. "Senior Constable."

"Come on, quickly then hon." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear. "I want you." Charlie removed her hands from beneath Joeys shirt, and took her hand in hers, leading her quickly into the bedroom. Joey checked the time.

Ruby was in the lounge, watching TV. "Hi sis." She said, smiling to herself, shaking her head, as she watched the couple going towards their room.

"Erm, hi Rubes." Charlie giggled, as she continued to pull Joey to their room.

"Rubes, dinner will be ready at 6.50 pm, could you just keep an eye on it, and switch the oven off if I'm not back." Joey managed, as she was pulled through the lounge.

"Sure Joey." said Ruby sniggering. Then to wind the couple up, she asked. "Where are you going then Jo?" trying to act innocently.

"Ruby!" said Charlie, as she continued to drag Joey towards their room. Joey giggled and shrugged her shoulders at Ruby, who giggled back.

Charlie shut and locked their door, and began to undress Joey, as Joey began to undress Charlie out of her uniform. She struggled with Charlies utility belt.

"Babe. I can't get the bloody thing off." Joey gasped frustratedly. Charlie took over the belt, as Joey began undoing her work shirt instead. Charlie put her belt on the dressing table, then resumed kissing Joey and undoing her shirt buttons. Joey let down Charlies hair, and ran her fingers through it, pulling it outwards, and draping it over Charlies shoulders. Joey smiled at Charlie. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey beautiful back." Chuckled Charlie.

They quickly took all the rest of their clothes off, dropping them on the floor where they stood. Charlie stopped kissing Joey, and took a step backwards. She smiled as she took Joeys hands in her own, holding her at arms length away, she looked at Joey. "You're so beautiful honey. " she said huskily. "I've been thinking about you all afternoon. God I want you Joey." She confirmed. Her eyes were bright and blue, flashing wildly with desire for Joey.

Joey smiled back at Charlie. "I want you too baby." They moved forward, and kissed passionately. Charlie guided Joey back towards the bed, and pushed her gently onto her back. Charlie took a long lingering look at Joey, admiring her girlfriends body, before gently laying down on top of her. They kissed deeply, as their hands roamed over each others bodies, and they rolled around the bed, entwined together, each playfully trying to take the upper hand, and be on top.

Charlie broke from their kissing, to gasp. "Let me Jo." Joey smiled and nodded at her, and rolled over onto her back. Charlie slowly moved her lips down Joeys body, nibbling her neck and her shoulders, as her right hand massaged Joeys left breast, playing with the erect nipple, pulling and squeezing it, turning herself and Joey on more. She moved her lips down to Joeys right breast, and began suckling on the nipple, toying with the hard bud, relishing the feel of it in her mouth, and between her teeth. Joey writhed and moaned under Charlies actions.

Charlie moved her lips downwards, kissing small soft wet kisses over Joeys tummy, over her shooting star tattoo, and down towards her baby Joey tattoo.

Charlie glanced up at Joey, who was moaning and groaning, and squirming with pleasure at the sensations that she was bringing to her, and smiled to herself, happy with the effect her lips and tongue were having on her girlfriend.

"Do you like that honey?" asked Charlie very sexily.

"God yeah." Joey gasped.

Charlie moved her lips lower, having now knelt between Joey legs. She gently ran her tongue over Joeys clit, and was overjoyed, as Joey moaned and arched her back, gripping the sheets either side of her body, as she felt the wet heat of Charlies tongue on her. "God baby." She moaned loudly. Charlie smiled again, as she ran her tongue slowly, and teasingly, up and down Joeys slit, as she ran her hands slowly up and down Joeys inner thighs. "OMG." Joey virtually shrieked, as Charlie finally pushed her tongue into Joey. Joeys whole body arched and tensed, as she welcomed Charlie in. Charlie moved her tongue in and out of Joey, as she moved her left hand to Joeys breasts, gently massaging them, and playing with her hard erect nipples, while her right hand now circled and rubbed Joeys clit, eager to excite her lover further. Joey rocked her hips slowly, intensifying the feeling of Charlie inside her.

After a few minutes, Charlie lifted her head up, and moved her lips up Joeys body, kissing and nibbling her tummy, kissing her breasts, and sucking and flicking in turn, each of her nipples, before meeting Joeys lips, as she moved her right hand down to Joeys stomach, and began stroking Joey, over the top of her mound, tickling her baby Joey, as she enjoyed the soft skin of her girlfriend. "I can't wait any longer hon. I want you now." She whispered huskily in Joeys ear.

"I want you too baby." Joey replied, as she moved her right hand between Charlies open legs, eager to feel the heat of her sexy and passionate lover. They both gasped a little, as their fingers gently rubbed each others clits, before they ran slowly up and down each others slits. "God baby, you're so wet already." Exclaimed Joey, smiling at her girlfriends obvious sign of being turned on.

"I told you, I've been thinking about you all afternoon. I'm just so horny right now." Charlie replied giggling.

"Lucky me." Giggled back Joey, before leaning in for a kiss, eager to taste herself on Charlies lips, and slowly pushing two fingers into her more than ready lover. Charlie arched her back, and gasped as Joeys fingers entered.

"God Jo. This won't take long for me. I'm so almost there." She muttered, before biting her lip, and pushing her own fingers into Joey. Joey grunted and then looked directly at Charlie, as they slowly and gently pushed in and out of each other. They moved their thumbs up and down each other slits, and rubbed their clits, as they built each other up slowly to their pinnacles. They resumed their kissing, until they needed more air, as their efforts increased, then they rested their heads against each others neck, and kissed and nibbled the warm soft skin they found there.

Charlie bit down on Joeys shoulder. "God hon." She muttered, as a searing warmth swept up from her centre, and travelled through her body. "AARRRGGGHHH." She screamed against Joeys shoulder. "JOOOEEYYY." Joey felt Charlies muscles clench her fingers, her clit swell under her thumb, and her body tremble against her own, as Charlie rode her orgasm out. Charlie breathed raggedly against Joeys shoulder, as she now concentrated on bringing Joey the same pleasure she'd just been granted. Joey left her fingers in Charlie, now stroking her slowly inside, while still circling her swollen clit, very slowly, with her thumb, intending on keeping Charlie excited, and bringing her to climax again. Charlies sexual heat stayed within her body, her senses remaining heightened as she felt Joeys fingers still inside her. She loved how Joey knew exactly what to do to bring her pleasure, and keep her feeling turned on, even before she knew what she wanted or needed herself. "God Jo." She muttered huskily. "That feels amazing." She was almost mesmerised by Joeys actions.

Joey smiled, as she nibbled Charlies neck. "You feel amazing baby." She moved her head, so she could kiss Charlie on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." Charlie confirmed happily, as she kissed Joey back deeply and passionately, their tongues stroking each others, and gently exploring each others mouths.

As Charlie brought Joey to orgasm, Joey nibbled Charlies neck again, then her body tensed, as her muscles spasmed with the pleasure surging through her. "Baby, I'm cuming." Grunted Joey, as her body flexed and twitched against Charlies. "BAABBBYYY. UURRRGGHHH." She screeched and panted into Charlies shoulder, before lifting her head up, to kiss Charlie passionately, as she came to the end of orgasm. Charlie smiled broadly at the effect her lovemaking had on Joey. She loved the feeling of her lover twitching against her, and hearing her sighs and moans, and seeing her beautiful face contort with pleasure. As they kissed, Joey felt Charlie tense again, as she approached her second orgasm.

Charlie shuddered as her muscles clenched and unclenched again. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH." She shrieked, as her whole body felt on fire again, and all her muscles twitched uncontrollably, catching Joeys fingers, with the force of the second orgasm passing through her. "JO." She shrieked again, as she wrapped her arms around her lover, who was nibbling her neck, making Charlie purr.

As Charlie came to rest, Joey continued to nibble, kiss and lick her neck. As Charlies breathing returned to normal, she began chuckling. "What's so funny baby?" asked Joey, chuckling herself, smiling at Charlie, as she lay back down with her back on the bed.

"Nothings funny honey." She chuckled again at her little rhymne. "I'm just amazingly and wonderfully happy honey." She smiled at Joey, her bright blue orbs full of love and desire for Joey.

"Well that's mighty good beautiful. But I've got one more thing to do yet." Joey smiled, winking at Charlie. Charlie bit her lip, smiling broadly at Joey, knowing what was coming next.

Joey slowly removed her fingers from Charlie, and slowly walked her index and middle fingers up Charlies body. Then she circled Charlies left nipple with her index finger, before gently wiping her hand over the erect bud. Then she gently took Charlies breast in her hand, squeezing it gently, before licking her breast, and then encasing the nipple in her mouth, gently sucking and flicking it, while tasting her lovers ample juices. Charlie lay back, arching her back, pushing her chest closer to Joeys body and mouth, she was loving what Joey was doing to her.

After a couple of minutes, Joey then lifted her head, and gently began kissing Charlie on the lips again. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her in closer, as she tasted herself on Joeys tongue, and their juices mixed together.

They broke off, and smiled at each other, before Joey nestled her head into Charlies neck. "Ummm." She sighed.

"Ummm indeed." Sighed Charlie.

They lay in silence for a couple of minutes, puffing and panting slightly still. Joey then lent up on her elbow. "Ok baby?" she asked, grinning broadly at Charlie. "Still feeling horny?"

Charlie looked at Joey. "I'm fine hon. And God, yeah, I'm feeling very horny still." She giggled.

"Oh goody." Joey giggled. "So, let's have dinner, and then come back to bed for a very, very early night shall we?"

"Sounds like a great plan hon." Charlie agreed eagerly. "What's the time now anyway?"

"Err." Joey checked their alarm clock. "It's 6.42pm. So we've got a few minutes to recover, get dressed and have a quick wash, before I dish up dinner."

Charlie pulled Joey down on top of her, and began kissing her slowly again. "Love you hon." She said huskily.

"Love you too baby." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie back.

After a couple of minutes, they got out of bed, quickly got dressed, Charlie in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, instead of her uniform, and popped to the bathroom for a quick wash, before going to dish up dinner.

As they walked, hand in hand, back to the kitchen, Ruby was still on the sofa. She looked around at the slightly flushed pair, and grinning to herself, she said to them. "Oh, there you are. I wondered what you were doing. I didn't see you go out." She smiled sweetly at her sister.

Joey smiled, knowing that Ruby was trying to provoke Charlie. "Ruby, you know exactly where we've been, and what we've been doing, so enough of the 'let's pretend we're innocent look' eh." Charlie said.

"Eww sis. I do not know 'exactly'." She emphasised. "what you were doing, and I don't want to know thank you." Ruby stated, pulling a face at Charlie.

"I keep telling you Rubes, wait until you feel like we do, then you'll understand." Chuckled Charlie. Charlie and Joey then laughed at Rubys horrified facial expression, and carried on into the kitchen.

They took the casserole dinner out of the oven, and dished it up for the three of them, leaving Leah and VJ's in the oven for when they got home.

Ruby moved from the sofa to the dining room table. "Thanks Jo." She said, as Joey put her plate on the table.

"You're welcome Rubes."

They ate Joeys casserole, and both Charlie and Ruby "Umm'd and arh'd", and thanked Joey profusely for dinner, for the dish was delicious, and they thoroughly enjoyed it.

Ruby went back to watching the TV on the sofa, while Charlie and Joey washed up the plates. When they'd tidied up, they chuckled, as they walked hand in hand to the bathroom, deciding to have a long bath together, before going to bed for that early night.

Ruby looked around at them from the sofa, as they walked through the lounge. "Rubes, we're gonna have a bath, then go to bed for an early night." Said Charlie.

Ruby grinned. "I see." She giggled. "Well, erm, I hope you manage to catch up on your sleep then." She sniggered.

"I'm sure we will Rubes." Charlie stated, as they walked out the lounge.

Joey ran their bubble bath, while Charlie got their towels from their bedroom. She got a bottle of white wine out of the fridge, and a couple of glasses, and took them to the bathroom too.

Then they got in the bath together. Charlie got in first, laying down, and leaning against the back of the bath. Then Joey got in. She topped the water up to the brim, before she lay down, leaning back against Charlie. They both sighed, as their bodies rested against each other, and as the hot water, and the bubbles, moved over their bodies.

Charlie wrapped her left arm around Joey, as Joey handed her a glass of wine. "Cheers baby."

"Cheers hon." Replied Charlie.

"Ummm. Lovely." Stated Joey.

"Umm. What more could I want?" Chuckled Charlie, as she squeezed Joey slightly. "In a hot bubble bath, with my hot girl, and a chilled wine." She kissed Joey on her bubble covered shoulder, getting a few bubbles on her nose, making her giggle.

Joey giggled. "Ditto." She took another mouthful of wine, and sighed, as she wiggled her body against Charlies.

"God hon. Don't do that." Gasped Charlie. Before adding. "Well, not until we've finished the wine anyway."

"Hey cheeky." Joey giggled, then wiggled again. "Drink up then." She added.

Charlie giggled. "Hey, stop it sexy, or I'll spill the wine."

They chatted away, sipping the wine, and giggling, as Joey lent into Charlie, and Charlie stroked Joeys tummy gently, drawing circles while they lie there.

"That's really nice baby." Joey sighed, as Charlie continued to draw circles with her fingers on Joey.

"Yeah, it is." Charlie chuckled, kissing Joey on the side of the head.

They finished off the wine, and put the glasses on the side. "Shall I top the hot water up babe?"

"Yeah, why not." Charlie confirmed. Joey sat up, and let out a few inches of water, before topping the bath back up again with hot water. The steam filled up the bathroom. "Crickey hon. You trying to smoke us out?" Charlie giggled.

"Looks like it doesn't it." Joey giggled back. "It's not too hot for you is it?"

"No hon. The water's fine." Charlie giggled. "You on the other hand, are very hot."

Joey chuckled, as she lay back down against Charlie again. "Likewise girlfriend." She wiggled as she lay down.

"Jo." Charlie chuckled. She wrapped both arms around Joey now, and drew small delicate circles on Joeys tummy with both hands. Joey sighed, enjoying the light touches.

They lay together for a few more minutes, before Charlie kissed Joey on the shoulder. Joey moved her head to the left, and Charlie nibbled and kissed her neck, causing Joey to arch her back slightly, and wiggle back against Charlie, as she sighed and moaned in pleasure. Charlies kept her left hand on Joeys tummy, and moved her right hand slowly upwards, and began to massage Joeys right breast and play with her nipple.

Joey sighed. "God Charlie. That feels good babe."

"Umm, it does too hon." Charlie continued to tweak Joeys hard bud, squeezing it, and pulling and twisting it gently. "God I'm so horny today hon." Charlie gasped, as she moved her left hand down Joeys tummy, and began to rub her clit.

"Argh, God Charlie." Sighed Joey. She put her right leg on the edge of the bath, to give Charlie more access room between her legs.

Charlie continued to nibble and kiss Joey on the neck, as her hands continued to tease and toy with Joey.

Charlie began moving her left hand up and down Joeys slit, and Joey arched her back slightly, pressing her back against Charlies breasts as she did so. She gasped at Charlies touch.

"Baby, I'd better let some water out, or it'll be all over the floor." Joey gasped.

Charlie let her sit up, and she pulled out the plug to let a couple of inches water out. As she was sitting up, Charlie stroked and ran her fingers and hands over Joeys back.

"Umm, that's nice baby."

Charlie sat up too, and massaged Joey on her back and shoulders, as she kissed her on her shoulders too. She kissed her surfing tattoo, and her rose and cross tattoo. Joey sighed with pleasure as Charlie did it. She put the plug back in, and they both lay back down. Joey wiggled backwards into Charlie, causing her to sigh deeply this time.

"Cheeky." Charlie gasped, loving the feel of Joeys body sliding against her own. Charlie moved her left hand down Joeys slit again. "Honey, I want you." She whispered huskily against Joeys ear.

"I want you in me too baby." Joey replied rasping.

Charlie moved her fingers slowly into Joey. Joey arched her back slightly again, and moaned softly as Charlie entered her. "God, you feel so good Jo." Charlie whispered, as she resumed kissing Joeys neck, and playing purposefully with her breasts and nipples.

"Ummm." Joey moaned with pleasure.

"Joey hon?"

"Umm?"

"You know you look amazing from this angle." Charlie gushed. "I can see your assets perfectly." She added, admiring and tweaking the hard buds for added effect.

"Cheeky." Joey giggled back.

"You're perfect honey."

Joey smiled. "Aren't you the lucky girl then." She giggled.

"I most certainly am." Charlie chuckled, as she continued to pleasure Joey.

Joey gripped the sides of the bath tub. "Uhhh, God Charlie." She panted, as she teetered on the edge of her climax.

Charlie nibbled Joeys neck, eager for her girlfriend to enjoy everything and give her as much pleasure as she could. She whispered into Joeys ear. "Can you feel me Jo? Can you feel me inside you, stroking you hon?"

Joeys body tensed, and she gasped, as Charlies words tipped her over the edge. "God, aarrgghhhh." She gasped.

Charlie smiled, she continued moving her fingers within Joey, pressing her palm on Joeys clit, and tweaking Joeys nipples. Joey arched her back, pressing it against Charlies body and breasts. She convulsed and shuddered, and water moved around the tub, almost spilling over the side. Charlies fingers were squeezed, and she felt Joeys clit swell as she circled and rubbed it with her thumb. "You feel so good hon." She whispered into Joeys ear.

"Aaarrgghh." Joey squeaked, as her orgasm rode its course.

Charlie smiled. "That's so cute hon." She whispered. Her eyes twinkled. "Will you do it again for me later?"

Joey gasped, as Charlie continued to rub her clit, and toy with her nipples. "Uh huh." She gulped, enjoying the playfulness of her girlfriend.

Joey gradually came to rest, and the water stopped moving around the tub. Charlie moved her hands to Joeys tummy, and rested them on her, pulling her backwards, against herself. "Love you honey." She whispered, kissing Joeys cheek with a long kiss.

"Love you too baby." Sighed Joey, as she turned her head around, so they could kiss on the lips. Three long kisses later, Joey lay back on Charlie, putting her arms and hands over Charlies arms and hands, entwining their fingers, and resting their hands on her stomach.

"Good job you let some water out Jo, or we'd have a flood. You nearly caused a tidal wave." Charlie chuckled against the side of Joeys head.

"No." Said Joey giggling. "You nearly caused me to cause a tidal wave."

"Very clever." Chuckled Charlie.

After a few minutes rest, they let the rest of the water out of the tub, and had a quick wash and rinse down under the shower. They wrapped towels around themselves and went back to their bedroom, where they dried off before falling into bed together.

Joey lay on top of Charlie, their breasts squashing against each other, their stomachs and mounds against each others, as Joeys legs rested between Charlies. They felt their own heat and need deep down, as they began kissing each other. They slowly kissed, and began exploring each others mouths and stroking each others tongues. They ran their hands slowly over each others bodies, leaving each other flushed and with a burning feeling on their skin from their desire.

They spent the rest of the evening making love, over and over again, sometimes at the same time together, sometimes taking it in turns to pleasure the other.

They finally collapsed against each other, exhausted, but extremely sated. They switched off the bedside lamp, and entwined their warm, but slightly perspired bodies against each other.

"Umm, night my horny little baby. Love you." Joey said softly, as she kissed Charlie on the forehead.

"Night honey. Love you too." Charlie replied happily, giggling, as she kissed Joey on the neck.

They both sighed deeply, as they closed their eyes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep, happy and contented in each others arms.


	212. Chapter 212

_Guys,_

_Just a short chapter for you today._

_1818 – it was beef casserole & veggies...all chucked in together. And who wouldn't be horny if Joey was waiting at home!_

_S&L – lol, no belly ache, washing up and wine before naughties! Plenty of time for dinner to go down!_

_AL – lol, thanks for the titanic efforts with your reviews...I think._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 212

A week and a half later, on the Monday night, Charlie returned from work and did a quick change. Then they said goodbye to Ruby and Leah, who both hugged her, and wished her good luck for the trial, before Joey drove them to Sydney, to prepare for the start of trial the following morning.

They made excellent time, and got to the hotel for 8.30pm. The hotel, the Quay Grand Suites Hotel, on Circular Quay, was a beautiful 5 star hotel that Joey had booked, as it had a wonderful view of the harbour bridge, as well as having all the other attributes she wanted to bring to Charlies birthday weekend.

She booked a Harbour view suite, rather than a garden view, so they had a corner spa tub along with a balcony that overlooked the Harbour and bridge.

Charlie was astounded at the hotel that Joey had booked. "God Joey. The hotels beautiful." She said, aghast at the location, as they arrived.

"Yeah, it looks OK doesn't it." Said Joey, impressed with her own hotel choice.

"God, it must have cost a fortune."

"Don't you worry about that. Let's just enjoy it. It is meant to be for your birthday treat isn't it. OK."

"OK. And I'm sure we will. It looks amazing."

They checked in, and the porter took all their cases to their room, Joey giving him a tip as he left. Charlie failed to notice how many cases Joey had brought with her.

They admired the views from the hotel room windows and the balcony. Joey stood behind Charlie, with her arms around Charlies waist, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh God Joey. It's beautiful." Gushed Charlie. "Thank you for arranging this."

"Hey, it's only a room with a view. We can stay in here all weekend if you like though." Joey giggled. "Oh horny one."

Charlie giggled back. "I wouldn't say no."

Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's pop out for a light meal shall we. Or would you prefer room service?"

"Erm, do you mind if we order room service tonight? We can go out for dinner tomorrow after the trails over for the day can't we."

"Whatever you want Charlie. Right, where's the menu?" Joey said, releasing Charlie, to look for the room service menu. She found it, and brought it back to Charlie. "What'll it be then?"

They decided on a club sandwich and fries between them, plus a bottle of white wine. Joey rang the order through, and twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

The waiter brought the trolley in, and put the food and glasses on the dining table. He checked with them if they wanted the wine opened. Joey told him yes, and he opened it, and poured a small amount into a glass for Joey to taste. "Thank you. That's fine." She told him. He proceeded to fill both glasses, and then bid them to enjoy their meal, and evening. Joey tipped him on his way out the room.

They sat at the table, and ate their food, having cut the sandwich in half, and sharing the fries. They clinked their glasses. "Cheers." They said.

They were both famished, not having eaten since lunchtime, and thoroughly enjoyed it.

They took the bottle of wine to the window, and sat on the balcony, holding hands over the arms of the chairs, finishing it off. "I know I've said it before, but this hotel is wonderful Joey."

"It's OK isn't it." Smiled Joey.

"That's an understatement hon." Charlie chuckled. "Thanks for sorting all this out for me. I think I would have been all over the place without you here for this trial."

"Hey, it's not a problem babe. We'll get through it together." Joey confirmed, as she lifted Charlies hand to her lips, and kissed her on the back of it.

"Even so. Thanks hon."

They sat enjoying the view for a further half hour, before they came in, having got slightly chilly. They showered, in a beautifully tiled, massive, walk-in shower. Charlie also then noted the spa bath in the massive bathroom.

"Umm. A spa bath hon." She said excitedly. "That may come in handy." She giggled.

"I know babe." Smiled Joey.

"Umm, ever the forward planner eh." Chuckled Charlie.

"Well, I know you like my spa tub in Brisbane, so I figured we'd get a room with one for your birthday." Stated Joey.

They dried off, and cuddled up in bed together. "We'll get up at 7.30 am babe. That'll give us plenty of time to have brekkie, shower, and get to court. I've ordered us room service for brekkie, for tomorrow and Wednesday, while the trials on. Hope that's OK. And I've ordered a taxi for 9 am for us, both days too, so that'll give us plenty of time to get there. So don't worry about anything will you."

"Oh, thanks hon." Charlie sighed. "You've thought of everything haven't you." She stated. "Thank you." Charlie was so grateful to Joey for trying to cover all the bases.

"Well I don't know about that. But I tried to think of everything." Joey replied.

Charlie kissed Joey. "Night hon. And thanks."

"Night babe. And you're welcome."

They nodded off in each others arms.


	213. Chapter 213

_Guys,_

_AL - umm. You seem to have been afflicted by some strange virus, that's blocking your 'normal' thought patterns.(I know, I cheated with that one, but hey, it was funny!)._

_1818 – lol, yeah Joey's loaded, but they didn't want anything too flash or filling. Just wait for the end of the week, then Joey will start flashing the cash! Lol, I'm not mean. It had to happen sometime, and it will work out quite well I think, being Charlies birthday too! Well, wait and see what you think, in, umm, several chapters time!_

_S&L – Yeah, Joey is awesome! LMAO, I wish I had a Joey in my cupboard too! AL & 1818 will vouch for that, won't cha!_

_Anyway, let's get to the point…the next chapter….._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 213

Charlie had a slightly fitful nights sleep. The trial, now almost upon them, was getting into her sub-consciousness.

She tossed and turned, then awoke with a start at 1.17am. She was shaking and sweating, and her heart racing. As she jolted herself awake, having had a small nightmare about the assault, she awoke Joey too.

"You OK baby?" Joey asked tenderly, as she shifted position, pulling her girlfriend closer, laying on her back, so Charlie could rest her head on Joeys shoulder.

"Uh huh. Just a little nightmare." Charlie replied quietly.

"They won't hurt you again Charlie. Ever. And after this trials over, and they're in jail, we'll work through your nightmares together OK." Joey said, before kissing Charlie on the top of her head, while rubbing her hand slowly and tenderly, up and down Charlies back, soothing her.

"OK." Sighed Charlie deeply. "Thank you." She added, as she squeezed Joey a little tighter around her waist.

"Night baby. Love you." Joey said softly.

"Night Jo. Love you too." Charlie replied.

They awoke at 7.30pm, the alarm going off at the same time as room service knocked at their door.

Joey greeted the waiter and he came in and placed the food on the dining table, and wished them a good day.

She went to get Charlie from the bedroom.

"Babe. Brekkie's ready." Joey said quietly.

Charlie got up, and Joey handed her a dressing gown. "Thanks hon."

"You're welcome."

They sat down, and Joey poured them a coffee each, and began to tuck into her scrambled egg on toast. Charlie picked at her food.

"Baby." Joey said quietly. "You need to eat something. I know you don't feel like anything, but please, just eat a little. I got some lighter stuff, so just try to eat something, for me." She smiled.

Joey had ordered scrambled eggs on toast, fresh fruit salad, and yoghurt, as well as OJ and coffee. She didn't want anything too heavy, as she knew Charlie might not feel hungry.

Charlie smiled at her. "You know me so well hon." She said softly.

"Well, I think anyone would be in the same boat as you today babe."

"Umm. To be honest I feel a bit sick actually." Charlie said quietly.

Joey took Charlies left hand in her right hand, saying softly. "You'll be OK baby. And I'm here for you." She smiled. "Just keep talking to me OK. Tell me how you're feeling, and what you want me to do. And I'll do what I can to help you OK." Then she chuckled. "Just yell at me and shout at me if you want to. Or just tell me to shut up if you want me to stop talking too."

Charlie smiled at Joeys words. "OK hon. Thanks, but I think I need you to keep talking to me, to stop me thinking about things."

"Well, whatever you want babe. Let me know."

Charlie nodded, and began to eat some eggs. She only managed half of it, but Joey was pleased she'd tried.

Then she tried the fruit and yoghurt, and managed to eat it all.

After another coffee each, they had a shower together, and got dried and dressed, ready for court.

Charlie had pondered about whether to wear her uniform in court. She brought it with her just in case. But she decided to wear a normal business type suit today. Joey too, would be wearing a suit. Hers would be a grey trouser suit, while Charlies was a knee-length skirted grey suit.

Charlie had checked with Morag, about whether to wear her uniform or not, and Morag had said it would make no real difference. But obviously Charlie should not wear anything too short or suggestive, and advised a conservative suit. Charlie knew that that was the advice that they, the police, gave victims themselves at work, before they gave evidence at court.

Morag had even suggested that Charlie wore a suit one day, and her uniform the next. Then, the jury would be able to see her in both sets of clothes.

Morag would also be attending court, to support Charlie, and tell her, in her expert opinion, what was going on, and what they could expect to happen.

They went down to reception to get the taxi, and it took them to court, where they met Morag in the counsellor chambers. Morag, with all her contacts, had kindly arranged a private room for them all.

They would be able to sit in the public gallery, as their statements were going to be read in court, and they would not be required to be questioned.

The usher knocked on the door, and told them the court was ready. It was 10 am. Charlie sighed deeply, and looked at Joey weakly. Joey smiled at her, took her hand, and cuddled her. "It'll be fine baby." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips, and smiled her beautiful smile at her, and Charlie instantly felt slightly better already. "And thank you."

"What for?" asked Joey softly.

"For being you." Charlie smiled.

Joey smiled back at her, kissed her on the cheek, and led her by the hand to the door. They walked out, with Morag, and took their places in the public gallery. Charlie held Joeys hand tightly, as the trial began.

Charlie and Joey then looked down at the two women who had assaulted Charlie, and had been accused of sexually assaulting the other women.

They hadn't seen them for a few of months, but they would have recognised them anywhere. Joey scowled at them. She wanted nothing more than to jump over the gallery, and beat the living crap out of them. She held Charlies hand tightly, and gave her a little smile, and a nod of encouragement, as she came face to face with her attackers.

Charlies heart was pounding in her chest, as she came into the gallery. She spotted the two women who had assaulted her, and she came over all hot and sweaty, and cold and clammy at the same time. She started shaking slightly, and gripped Joeys hand tighter. She was glad that Joey was by her side to help her through it.

As the accused were still pleading not guilty, everyone had to endure the court case. So the trial commenced.

The counsel for the prosecution outlined their cases, and said it was submitting written and photographic evidence from 7 alleged victims.

The counsel for the defence outlined their case, saying that it was all a fabrication, and they would prove that their clients were innocent.

Charlie tensed, as she knew that they were actually finally arrested, after they had assaulted her, and she and Joey both knew it was not a lie.

The prosecution were going to go through the evidence, in date of alleged assault order, meaning Charlies and Joeys statements would be read out last.

The evidence was read out, by the police officers, of the various forces, who had taken the statements from the victims.

Some of the statements were horrendous. Charlie gripped Joeys hand tightly, as the statements were read out, and she couldn't help a few tears that fell down her face. Joey was constantly checking Charlie, and when she saw the first tears falling, she handed her some tissues that she'd brought, being prepared for the possibility. Charlie wiped her eyes, mouthing "thank you hon." To Joey, who nodded back at her.

They saw some of the other victims, but not all of them had attended court. The youngest was apparently, and understandably, having problems coping with what happened to her.

Charlie couldn't help thinking how lucky she'd been, that her assault hadn't been as bad as the others. Although they forced her into the toilets cubicle, scaring her half to death, and bruised her badly, as they viciously put their hands over her body, they thankfully didn't actually put their hands on her naked flesh, or touched her intimately, as Joey had got to her just in time, for which she would be eternally grateful.

Listening to the other statements, Charlie got shivers down her spine, at the awful things these two women did to their other victims.

The judge broke for a break, after 3 statements were read out. They made their way back to the private room, with Morag.

Charlie slumped into an armchair. "OK baby?" asked Joey concerned, as she sat down next to her.

Charlie nodded. "God." She said quietly. "I can't help thinking how lucky I was that they didn't do any of those things to me."

Joey hugged her. "I know baby." She sighed. "But they shouldn't have done anything to you. They had no right to." Joey insisted.

"I know hon." Charlie nodded.

"How do you think it's going Morag?" asked Joey.

"I don't think it's going too badly at all. I'm amazed they are pleading not guilty. Perhaps they're relying on the fact that they're saying it's all a fabrication, and they hope they may get away with it." Morag paused. "After all, apart from the victims, Joey is the only other witness." She looked at the pair of them. "So, apart from Joey, it's their word against the victims."

"What do you mean?" asked Joey. "Mine and Charlies evidence isn't a fabrication. We caught them, and they got arrested there and then."

"I know Joey. But really, they may try and get around the other assaults, as they are only giving evidence through written statements." Morag paused. "Like I said, apart from Joey, it's their word against the victims, so I think the defence may angle it towards it being consensual."

Joey looked horrified. "How can they possibly get away with what they've done?"

"Well, if there's any justice they won't, but you never know what their defence team has up its sleeve." She paused as she handed them a coffee each. "But I would think they have something, or they wouldn't have pleaded not guilty."

Joey looked at Charlie, and Morag, who shrugged her acknowledgement of how things were going.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping on their coffees, while pondering on the outcome of the trial.

They were startled slightly when the usher knocked on the door, and told them court would be resumed in ten minutes.

Joey stood up. "I need the loo. Babe, are you coming?"

"Yeah I will have to go too." Charlie replied, getting up from her seat too.

Joey lead Charlie to the toilets, before they went back to the public gallery.

The case continued, and broke at 1pm for lunch, to be resumed at 2pm.

Morag had organised sandwiches and coffee for them, for which they thanked her profusely.

Charlie didn't eat a lot, but managed half a chicken salad sandwich, and her coffee, so Joey was pleased that she was at least eating something.

Morag suggested that they like to visit Charlies dad that evening, or the next, after court. Charlie said they may do, but wanted to see how she felt first. Joey had already arranged that they would have gone to see Morag and Ross while they were in Sydney for Charlies birthday treat, so they could still go round then anyway.

When lunch was over, they returned to court. Charlie and Joeys statements were to be read out by the arresting officer, from Yabbie Creek police station.

He took the stand, and read out their statements. Charlie listened intently, and gripped Joeys hand tightly once again, as she tried to gauge the reaction from the court.

As their evidence was last, the prosecution then stated, that it's case was over.

The defence then stood up, and, as Morag had expected, tried to belittle, and undermine the prosecutions case.

They began by saying that all the statements were interesting, but they wanted to cross-examine the witnesses, as what they said could have been misconstrued, and that their clients were totally innocent of all the charges levelled against them, and they needed to cross-examine the women, because they wanted to prove their clients were innocent.

The court was shocked, and people in the public gallery, including Charlie and Joey, gasped.

One woman shouted out. "No!"

"Silence in court." Said the judge. "Or you'll be escorted out."

Joey looked at the woman who shouted, and she was crying, and looking shell-shocked.

The defence asked if they could cross-examine the witnesses, and the judge had to adjourn court for the day, to see if the prosecution could persuade them to testify, and answer questions in open court.

The witnesses that were in attendance were called to the prosecution chambers. They were all asked if they would be prepared to answer questions in court. They all looked at each other, they were all shocked, and pale.

"Haven't we got enough evidence to put these two away with just the written statements?" asked one woman.

"We think we have, but you never know." He replied honestly.

After a silent pause, Charlie spoke up. "Erm." She paused, coughing slightly to clear her throat. "I'll answer questions in court."

"Thank you Miss Buckton." Said the prosecutor.

Joey looked at Charlie, with total love and admiration at her bravery, and squeezed her hand, smiling at her, when she looked around.

"Miss Collins, will you be prepared to answer their questions? After all, you were the one witness to the assault, and the eventual arrest."

"Erm, yeah, OK." Said Joey. Her strength was drawn from Charlie, and wanting to try and put these two evil women away for a long time.

"Thank you. Anyone else prepared to take the stand?"

"I will." Said one woman quietly. "They need to be put away." She stated.

"Thank you Miss Knight. Anyone else?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Cried one woman.

Everyone looked at her, with sorrowful eyes, understanding why she couldn't be cross-examined.

"Right. Thank you. You'll all need to be here for 9.30 am tomorrow. I'll need to talk to you all individually, about what may be said in court, and then court will resume at 10 am. OK." They all nodded at him. "And don't worry, we'll nail them." He smiled.

They left the chambers, and went back to find Morag. They told her what happened, and she said that they were up to something. Charlie was worn out, and Joey said to Morag they would go back to the hotel, and try and get an early night for tomorrow at court. Morag suggested that Charlie wore her uniform to court on the Wednesday. She thought it would help show how truthful she was being. They thanked Morag for her help, and said they would see her tomorrow.

They left, heading by taxi back to the hotel.

When they got back to their room, they undressed, and Joey ran a bath. They got in, and Joey washed down Charlie gently.

Joey ordered room service, when they'd finished, and they had chilli baked potatoes with side salads, followed by tiramasu, not wanting anything too filling again, and once again, Joey ordered a bottle of white wine.

They sat on the balcony when they'd finished eating, enjoying the view and the wine. Charlie sat on Joeys lap, and they wrapped a blanket around themselves, so they were nice and snug.

They chatted about the trial, and wondered what questions they would both be asked tomorrow.

They finished the wine, and went inside, as it had got slightly chilly on the balcony. They giggled, as Joey carried Charlie, as Charlie held the wine bottle and glasses, from the balcony to the bedroom, via the dining room table where they left the wine glasses and bottle.

Joey placed Charlie on the bed, and they dropped the blanket on the floor, got undressed, switched on the TV to watch a movie in bed, then snuggled up under the covers.

Joey flicked through the channels, and they decided to watch Notting Hill, one of Charlies favourites.

When the film had finished, they switched off the TV, and kissed each other goodnight.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Worried about tomorrow baby?" asked Joey, as she squeezed Charlie a little bit.

"Uh huh." Charlie said quietly.

"It'll be fine." Joey frowned, as she was concerned about how Charlie would react to being cross-examined. "Just answer their questions, there's nothing to worry about." She said softly. "They're guilty as sin. They're going down."

"I know." Charlie sighed in Joeys arms again. "It's just..."

"Just what babe?"

"Just, I've been to sexual assault trials before, and they can get quite, erm, invasive."

"Are you worried about what sort of questions they may ask you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What sort of questions are you worried about?"

"Questions about my previous relationships." Charlie sighed. "They always ask about them at a sexual assault or rape trial."

"Baby, I know it won't be nice for you." Joey kissed Charlie on her cheek. "Having your private life broadcast around the court room." Joey continued. "But you know I'll be there to support you through it all."

"I know hon. Thanks." Charlie sighed again. "But, they can be really awful."

"Baby, all you can do, is tell the truth."

"Yeah, but I don't want my previous relationships brought up. I'm not interested in them anymore. I'm with you now, whatever has happened in the past or with you, isn't significant to my assault."

"I know baby."

"I don't want us bad mouthed because of it."

"We won't be." Joey knew Charlie wasn't telling her everything. "What else is it baby? I know there's something else. What is it?"

Charlie began quietly. "I don't want you upset, if they ask me questions about my previous relationships."

"I won't be upset." Joey stated. "And I don't want you upset by it either."

"You might be."

"Why would I be?" Joey tried to reassure Charlie. "Look, we've all got a past. We've spoken about our pasts. We know about our ex's and what relationships we've had. You're with me now Charlie, that's all that matters to me."

Charlie sniffled. "I know. I just don't want, I don't know, I don't want you upset or getting jealous or anything." Charlie was worried that Joey would get jealous if they asked too many questions about her previous relationships.

"Look, don't worry about what you say to them upsetting me. Just tell the truth. Then you won't upset me will you." Joey said softly. "Anyway, how will you upset me? You've told me anything of significance haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"So if anyone's going to get jealous, it's everyone else, not me." Joey chuckled, trying not to make it sound too serious. "You're with me, we love each other. No contest." Joey giggled.

"Umm." Charlie replied. "I guess."

"Look, did you love, or were you in love with any of your ex's?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, you know I'm in love with you."

"Well then. There's really nothing left to worry about then. I'm not going to get jealous, if they ask questions about your past."

"Ok."

"Hey, and we're pretty hot together aren't we?"

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled.

"So, just tell them I'm the greatest, and leave it at that." Joey laughed, trying to cheer Charlie up.

"But I'm not allowed to lie." Charlie chuckled back quickly.

"Hey horny." Joey giggled as she poked Charlie in the ribs. "Not funny."

"You know I'm only joking Jo." Charlie chuckled. "You know you're the best." Charlie confirmed with her lovely smile that spread from her lips to her eyes.

"We're the best. Together, Charlie." Joey confirmed, as she pulled Charlie in tighter to herself, and kissed her on her cheek.

"Night honey."

"Night babe." They said to each other, as they fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	214. Chapter 214

_Guys,_

_AL – who hasn't got a cupboard? Wish Joey was in mine!_

_1818 – Charlie will perk up later on in the week, don't worry! OMG 1818, Joey's not gonna jump Charlie in the middle of the trial, she's not like that! If you want a bit of CJ action, you'll have to wait a couple of chapters…lol_

_jsco81 – yes, very emotional, but they'll get through it….hopefully…_

_BTW – I know the court bits aren't exactly how they should be, ie with the prosecutors non-questioning, but hey, it's only a story isn't it._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 214

Charlies sleep was not interrupted overnight by any nightmares, Joey little chat with her obviously allaying her fears about any jealousy Joey may have about any questions she may have to answer in court.

They woke up to the 7.30 am alarm, Joey pressing snooze, as she resumed spooning Charlie. She kissed her girlfriend on her shoulder, before sighing. "Morning baby." She mumbled.

"Umm, morning hon." Charlie said, as she snuggled backwards into Joeys warm embrace.

"You sleep OK last night?"

"Yes thanks hon. Much better."

"Good."

After a few minutes, the alarm went off again, and Joey switched it off. "We'd better get up babe. Room service will be here in a tick."

"Umm, OK." Replied a sleepy Charlie.

There was a knock at the door, and Joey let room service in. She'd ordered a mushroom omelette and a cheese and tomato omelette, so they could have half each, and it would be a light meal. She had also ordered the obligatory juice, mango this morning, yoghurts and coffees too.

She went to get Charlie from the bedroom. "Come on sleepy head. Brekkie's awaiting you." Giggled Joey.

Charlie thanked her. They ate their brekkie, and Joey was pleased that Charlie ate more than yesterday, polishing off both halves of the omelettes. They then had their yoghurts and coffee, before going to the bathroom.

When they'd finished showering, Charlie got dressed, putting on her uniform for court that day. Joey wore another very smart, designer trouser suit.

They set off in the taxi, heading for court.

When they arrived, there was a mass of reporters and photographers outside. As soon as they saw Charlie and Joey arrive, they made a beeline for them, thrusting microphones and cameras in their faces.

They asked Joey how she felt about her girlfriends alleged assault. Joey scowled at them, saying. "There's no alleged about it."

Joey and Charlie wondered what was going on, and tried to push past the press, Joey holding Charlies hand tightly, as she pushed her way through, pulling Charlie with her, as they made their way into court.

They met Morag at the private room again, before the trial. Morag had done some investigation with her contacts after the court was adjourned yesterday, and it turns out that she thinks Charlie may be put under pressure by the defence team.

Why, she didn't know, but someone must have tipped off the press, as they seemed to be here because of Joeys professional surfing status, and wanted some gossip to spread about a minor celebrity.

They went along to see the prosecutor. He'd already spoken to the other victims willing to take the stand, to get some background on them, and ask them if there was anything they could think of, that the defence may ask them awkward questions about in court.

Charlie and Joey told him, obviously that they were together, Joey was a lesbian and Charlie bisexual. They told him about Joeys family being murdered, and the recent events involving Liz, her ex. They told him Joey was a pro-surfer, and therefore quite wealthy and a minor celebrity, and that Charlie was obviously a Senior Constable.

He said they would be called in, when the court was ready for them, one at a time, and they would not be allowed to watch from the public gallery, until they had finished giving their own evidence.

He said that he would do his best to put these women behind bars, and by all accounts, this cross-examination was a last ditch attempt by the defence to try and save their clients from going to jail, and should not succeed.

They went back to the room Morag had for them. Morag went to the public gallery, to watch the others giving evidence, leaving Charlie and Joey by themselves.

Charlie sat on Joeys lap on the armchair, as they had a coffee and biscuits each, while they wqited to be called through to court.

Joey tried to pass the time, and take Charlies mind off things, by talking about what they would do when they got back to Summer Bay. She talked about giving Charlie some more surfing lessons, and them taking Ruby along to the amusement park, so they could all go on the new roller coaster that had just been installed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." ventured Joey.

"The court's ready for you Miss Collins." Stated the usher. "Please come with me now." She looked at the pair. "I'll wait outside." He added.

Charlie rested her forehead against Joeys. "Love you hon." She said quietly.

"I know you do baby. I love you too." Joey sighed. "Please don't worry about what you say in court. It'll be fine." Joey tried to reassure Charlie again.

Charlie nodded. "OK." Joey moved her head, and kissed Charlie on the lips. She patted Charlie gently on the leg a couple of times.

"I'd better go." Charlie got off Joey, and they embraced and kissed once more, before Joey left the room, and followed the usher towards the court.

The witnesses had appeared in order of alleged assault. One poor woman was given a terrible ride by the defence, but held strong.

Morag was already in the public gallery, and watched Joeys testimony, while Charlie stayed on her own in the private room Morag had arranged for them all. She told them she'd be fine on her own, but spent all the time, pacing up and down, wringing her hands together, biting her nails and drinking coffee.

Joey took the stand, and had to swear on the Bible, to tell the truth.

The defence started by asking Joey about her evening at the club. They insinuated that as Charlie had only just become her girlfriend, she couldn't trust what she said about the assault, and was just covering up for her wanting to go with the two accused in the toilets, by pretending she'd been assaulted.

Joey tried to remain calm, and looked up at Morag, who smiled and nodded at her.

"Charlie and I may only have been going out a short time, before she was assaulted, but I can assure you, that what I witnessed, was definitely not someone enjoying an encounter in the toilets with two strangers. Charlie did not want those women touching her." She stated. "She was fighting them off."

"It may have looked like that Miss Collins, but my clients insist that Miss Buckton went with them willingly into the cubicle."

"I can assure you she didn't." Replied Joey.

"But you weren't there when she alleges she was pushed inside were you?"

"No."

"So how do you know whether it was willingly or not?"

"Because I know Charlie, and I know she wouldn't lie. And I will never forget how terrified she looked when the door was finally kicked open." Joey said slightly more calmly than she felt, as she remembered the horrified look on Charlies face, when she looked through the door at her, as she had the two womens hands all over her.

"She may well have been looking terrified, most probably she was looking terrified that her girlfriend of a couple of weeks had just found out about her sexual encounter in the toilet cubicle with two strangers."

"No!" Joey exclaimed, quite loudly. "She was terrified, because she was getting assaulted, and she couldn't fight them off, because they were overpowering her."

"Perhaps she was looking for some more fun than you could offer her." He suggested.

Joey almost exploded with rage, at the insinuations they were putting to her. But she knew she had to remain calm, so they could put these women away. "I can assure you that Charlie only wants to be with me, and she doesn't want anyone hurting her, in any way."

"Miss Collins. Does Miss Buckton like rough sex?"

"What?" Asked Joey astounded.

"Does your girlfriend like rough sex?"

Joey was completely astounded at the question, and didn't respond.

"Answer the question please Miss Collins." Said the Judge.

"Does your girlfriend like you to be rough with her during sex?" The defence asked again.

"No." Joey snapped back. "And I would never hurt her, in any way."

"Even if she asked you to?"

Joey nearly shouted at him, she was seething so much, but managed to stop herself. "I would never hurt Charlie, and she would never ask me too. We're not like that." She stated, glaring at the defence counsellor.

"My clients suggest otherwise."

"Your clients are liars." Joey replied quickly and confidently.

"What are you like then? How would you describe your sex life with Miss Buckton?"

Joey was astounded at the questioning once again. She turned to the Judge. "Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you do have to Miss Collins. It could be relevant to the defences case."

"But it's private."

"Please Miss Collins. Answer the question."

Joey sat back in the chair, staring at the floor, wringing her hands together, pondering for a moment, before looking up and saying quietly. "All I will say in response to your outrageous question is, that we love each other. We are loving and passionate together, but we would never hurt each other."

"Well, we will see Miss Collins. We will see." He smiled. Joey wanted to punch him.

They finished their questioning, with more suggestive inuendos, about Charlie and Joeys relationship.

"Miss Collins, I suggest that Senior Constable Buckton, is just continuing to use this charade of a relationship with you, to cover up her own version of the assault."

"What? No!" Joey confirmed. "Our relationship is not a charade."

"You'd hardly known her for long, when this alleged assault happened, so how can you have trusted her so readily?"

"Because I was in love with her at the time, and I still am in love with her." Joey said quietly. She spoke softly, not because she was ashamed of talking about they way she felt about Charlie, but because she didn't want her feelings tarnished, or seem cheapened, by shouting about them in a courtroom.

"You have a lot of faith in someone you hardly knew at the time."

"I did know her, and I was in love with her, even then." Joey confirmed.

"But isn't it true, that not long after the alleged assault, Miss Buckton almost broke up with you, over your ex?"

Joey was startled that they should know, and bring that up. "Yes, but.."

The defence counsel interrupted her. "Senior Constable Buckton thought you were having an affair with your ex didn't she?"

"Yes, but.." Joey started to explain again.

"So, no matter what you say about how you both claimed to have loved each other at the time, she obviously thought otherwise, not long after the alleged assault."

"Yes, but.."

"That will be all. Thank you Miss Collins." The defence counsel finished.

"But my ex was..."

"That will be all Miss Collins."

"But..."

"Silence Miss Collins please." The judge confirmed.

Joey was devastated that it sounded like she'd been unfaithful to Charlie, and not the real reason behind the misunderstanding, caused by Liz, and that she couldn't counter the suggestion.

They ushered Joey out of the stand.

Then they called Charlie. They were not allowed to see each other, although, as Joey had now given her evidence, she could go to the public gallery with Morag.

They whispered together as the trial continued. "You handled yourself very well Joey." Morag said. "They put some pretty awful allegations to you, and you didn't snap. That would have been what they were looking for."

"To be honest Morag, I just wanted to punch their lights out. Suggesting things like that. God where do they get off?"

"I know. But I'm afraid, it's all part of the process." Morag sighed. "Let's hope they aren't too rough on Charlie, but I have a feeling they will be."


	215. Chapter 215

_Guys,_

_1818 – Lol, no, I can't wait! Umm, you're almost ahead of the game! Well, I did think about using the 'bite' incident, however, and it's a big however, there were only 5 people that knew about it – CJ, Anna, Georgie and Zoe….so…as none of them told Risotto about it, he couldn't have blabbed to the prosecution….well if it was him that blabbed…obviously! And I have included one incident that 'everyone' knew about..…so you're on the right track 1818! Umm, & who did blab to the press? Guess. Lol._

_jsco81 – Well, let's see how Charlie gets on now shall we…._

_AL – Oh dear!_

_S&L – Thanks a lot! Let's hope you like this one as much!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 215

As Charlie took the stand, she glanced up to the public gallery, and smiled weakly at Joey. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest, as she saw her lovely girlfriend, and she gained the extra strength and courage she needed to take the stand, and give her evidence.

Joey nodded and smiled back at her, hoping they weren't harsh with Charlies questioning too, but knowing they probably would be.

Joey thought Charlie, as ever, looked very impressive in her uniform. She hoped it would work to her advantage with the jury too. Joey also thought that Charlie looked quite pale. Paler than she had when Joey had been called to give her evidence earlier. She hoped Charlie was OK. She just wanted it to be over, so she could go to Charlie, and cuddle her close.

The defence began questioning her. She moved her gaze from Joey, to the defence, needing to concentrate on the questions that were going to be put to her. "Miss Buckton, you went to the club, with your girlfriend of, umm, a couple of weeks, Miss Collins, who we've just heard from. Correct?"

"Yes." Replied Charlie.

"May I remind you Miss Buckton, that you are under oath, and an officer of the law, a Senior Constable no less, before continuing the questioning?"

"You may remind me, but I hadn't, and will not forget that." Charlie confirmed. Her voice was strong and unwavering. "And I haven't, and will not lie about anything."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Good." Counsel smiled, and got back on with the questioning. "Before Miss Collins, you had, for want of a better term, only been dating men?"

Charlie frowned. "I dated a man before I went out with Joey, yes."

"If I'm not mistaken, you've only dated men. Is that not correct?"

"I don't know what it has to do with anything?" she replied.

"Please answer the question Miss Buckton."

"Technically, I have dated only men, before Joey, as in gone out on a proper date, yes." She wanted to make sure they got the right end of the stick.

"So you have never been out with a woman before Miss Collins?"

"I have had a couple of flings with women before. But I have never been out on a date with one, before Joey, no."

"I see." He paused. "So you had a couple of flings with other women?"

"Yes."

"Just like the fling you had with my two clients?"

Charlie was shocked that he had turned the situation around like that. "No! No! I did not have a fling with those two…...monsters." she finished.

"Miss Buckton." The judge said. "Please stick to the facts, and refrain from levelling name calling at the accused."

Joey looked at Morag in the gallery, and they both frowned at each other, before turning back to follow the rest of the questioning.

The defence smiled. "Then you meet Miss Collins, and want to see what that it's like on the other side of the fence again?"

"Please refrain from referring to things like that in that course manner counsel." The judge interrupted again.

"Sorry M'Lord." The defence said. "Please answer the question Miss Buckton."

"No, I did not want to try Joey out like that. You make it sound terrible." Charlie replied. "As I've said. I had always liked men and women, and when I met Joey, I fell in love with her, and wanted to be with her." She stated. "And only her." Joey smiled broadly at Charlies words from the gallery.

"And yet, when you went to the club, you went willingly into a cubicle with two strangers, to have sex with them..."

"No!" Charlie interrupted.

"Please let me finish Miss Buckton." Defence said. "You went willingly to have sex with two strangers, to get your kicks, like the other one-night stand flings you'd had with women before."

"No. I didn't." Replied Charlie shakily. "They pushed me in the cubicle, shut the door, and began to assault me." She stated.

"My clients say differently. They say you willingly went into the cubicle, having spoken to them earlier in the evening."

"That's rubbish." Charlie muttered. She was getting more emotional, as the questioning continued. "They tried to chat me up earlier in the evening, yes. But I wasn't interested. I was with Joey."

"They also insist that you asked them to be rough with you, hence your bruises, as you told them that's what you were looking for."

"Rubbish. They forced me in there, and I tried to fight them off, but it was two against one. Then I heard Joey outside, she was shouting for me."

"So you thought you'd better make it look like you were being assaulted, rather than a willing party to the sexual encounter."

"No." Charlie almost screamed. Joey was getting very agitated too. Why were they pursuing this line of questioning with Charlie? Hadn't their written testimonies been enough?

"I'm sure you will finish your charade of a relationship after this trial is over Miss Buckton, once you finished giving your evidence."

"I will not. Our relationship is not a charade."

"I believe it is."

"It is not."

"You are going out with someone who turned your head, as you could see various advantages to the relationship. Miss Collins is a rich and famous young woman, and you wanted to enjoy that lifestyle for a while."

"No I didn't. I didn't know who Joey was when I met her. I just fell in love with her."

"You fell in love with her fame, and her money."

"No I didn't. I love Joey, and I want to be with her. Forever." Charlie stated, her voice wavering slightly with emotion.

"Very sentimental sounding words Miss Buckton. But they are only your words we have after all."

Joey stood up in the public gallery, she was furious with the questioning directed at Charlie. Her fists were clenched, as she had tried to remain calm during Charlies cross-examination. "No you don't." She shouted. "You have my word too." Her pent up frustration getting the better of her.

Charlie looked up at the public gallery, at Joey, when she heard her shout out. Charlies eyes shined brightly into her girlfriends, as she saw her beautiful face looking down at her, her eyes shining back at her, full of love for her.

Charlies heart leapt in her chest, at the sentiments in Joeys words. Charlie wiped a tear from her eye, and they smiled at each other. Joey mouthed. "I love you." And Charlie gained further courage, to continue, following Joeys outburst, and her expression of love. She inhaled deeply, getting ready for the next tirade of questions.

"Miss Collins. Please refrain from heckling from the public gallery, or you will be escorted from court, and charged with contempt."

Morag pulled Joey back down into her seat. "Joey, that was not advisable." Morag whispered. "But brilliant." She smiled at Joey.

Joey smiled back at her. "Thanks." She said.

The questioning of Charlie continued.

"Isn't it true that not long after the alleged assault, you almost broke up with Miss Collins? Because she was having an affair with her ex?"

"She did not have an affair." Charlie stated calmly. More calmly than she felt.

"But you thought she did then?"

"Her ex was….."

"Just answer a yes or no please."

Charlie didn't want to just answer yes or no, because of the reasons behind the misunderstanding. "I cannot answer just yes or no." She stated. "Because.."

"Yes or no Miss Buckton."

"Because." Charlie continued. "Her ex was playing mind games with me." Charlie was getting some of her mental strength back again, drawing it from Joey.

"Did you think she was having an affair?"

"At the time, yes." Charlie answered begrudgingly, but added. "But only because of her ex's mind games."

"Enough thank you Miss Buckton."

"But Joey didn't, and wouldn't have an affair. She loves me." Joey smiled up in the gallery.

"Do you like rough sex Miss Buckton?"

"No." She stated, shocked again at the question, and they way the defence had swiftly changed the subject again.

"But my clients insist you asked them to be rough with you. They insist you wanted a one off casual sexual encounter with them." The defence moved their questioning back to the actual incident again. Yet again trying to prove it was consensual, in an effort to prove their clients innocent.

"No. That's not true." Charlie was almost distraught.

"You asked them to be rough with you."

"No, I didn't." Charlie confirmed again.

"But you'd only had one night stands with women, before Miss Collins. Isn't that how you got your kicks?"

"No it's not." Charlie said, her voice wavering.

"And even after dating Miss Collins, you still felt the need to have these flings with women?"

"No I didn't." Charlie said quietly. She was getting worn out answering their questions. "I love Joey. I don't want anyone else."

The questions continued, as the defence tried to wear Charlie out, trying to trip her up in her replies.

She knew the questions would be harsh. She'd heard all manner of questions, when she appeared at court herself, in her professional role.

She was worried they would make her sound like a serial dater, and, as she had only been involved in short term relationships before, the longest being 6 months, she was worried they would label her as a bit of a player.

Her past relationships were in her past, and that's where she wanted to keep them. Joey was her priority now, and she intended to make sure they were together for a long, long time, and she didn't want anything to jeopardise that.

"Didn't you engage in rough sex with Miss Collins?"

"No." Replied Charlie confidently.

"Did you not hurt Miss Collins during a sexual encounter with her?"

"No." Replied Charlie perplexed. Whatever were they on about? She thought.

"Did you not damage Miss Collins's shoulder?" Oh, Charlie realised what they meant now.

"Yes but…"

"Thank you Miss Buckton."

"I hurt her by acc..."

"That will be all Miss Buckton. Thank you."

"But you must let me finish." She pleaded.

"That will be all."

Charlie was fed up with the defence's attitude, and blurted out loudly. "I hurt Joey accidentally at a Judo club meeting. It was an accident, nothing else."

The defence ignored her, and the usher was waiting to escort her out of the courtroom. Charlie only hoped the jury took some notice of her final words in the witness box.

Morag and Joey had watched and listened intently from the gallery, following every one of the defences questions, while they tried to mess with Charlies head.

When Charlie finally left the stand, Joey and Morag left the gallery, and they met downstairs. Charlie looked even paler and more stressed than earlier, as she stood alone, looking slightly lost, in the corridor, waiting for Joey.

Joey embraced Charlie as soon as she got to her, and a number of photographers took photos of them, as some reporters asked Joey questions about the trial, and her girl friends evidence. Morag ushered them to the private room, so they avoided the rest of the press.

Joey put her left arm around Charlies waist, and pulled Charlies head towards her shoulder with her right hand.

"It's OK baby. It's over now." Joey said softly, as she kissed the side of Charlies head through her hair.

Charlie sniffled, and wrapped both her arms around Joey. Morag put 3 mugs of coffee on the table, and then brought out some sarnies and biscuits for them all.

Joey sat Charlie down on the sofa, and sat down next to her, holding her left hand in between both hers.

Charlie sobbed into Joeys shoulder. "God they were awful Jo." She gulped. "I mean I've been in court before, giving evidence, but I've not been cross-examined about my own private life like that before." She sighed. "Were they that awful to you too hon?" she asked quietly.

Joey nodded. "Yes baby, they were a bit, erm, tough." She smiled at Charlie. "But don't worry about it. It's over with."

"I'm sorry hon." Charlie sniffled into Joeys neck.

"Don't worry, it's just what they have to do, to try and get their clients off."

"Yeah, but it's still awful."

"Well, we just have to wait for the verdict now baby." Joey said softly. "And to see how much time they get sent down for."

"Tell me what they asked you Jo." Charlie requested quietly, as she sat up straight, facing Joey.

"Later baby. Not now eh." Joey said softly. She didn't want Charlie upset by the questions they levelled at her too.

"Please Jo. I need to know what they said." Joey looked at Charlie and frowned. Then she looked at Morag.

"Tell her Joey. Get it out of the way. Then tomorrow, after the trials over and done with, will be a new day." Morag nodded at Joey.

So Joey told Charlie all the questions they'd asked her, the insinuations and the suggestions they'd put to her, about Charlie, and about their relationship. And she told Charlie the answers she gave.

Charlie sniffled. "I'm so sorry hon."

"Joey did very well." Morag confirmed. "You both did very well. You were good witnesses. They didn't manage to wind you up in the stand, which is what they were trying to do, to make you react, and not seem credible." She paused. "So don't worry."

"Thanks Morag." Joey smiled slightly. "But I only told the truth."

"Sorry they were awful to you Jo." Charlie sobbed. "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Hey baby. It's OK. It's not your fault it is." Joey cuddled Charlie closer. "It doesn't matter. Look, at the end of the day, all they got out of me was that I love you, and now everyone in court knows that." She giggled. "As if that's not blindingly obvious to anyone anyway." Charlie giggled too. Joey continued. "So that didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm happy everyone knows. I want everyone to know how happy I am, and how much I love you." She smiled, hoping to take the guilt away from Charlie.

"I guess."

"Well, when the verdicts come back, guilty as charged, you'll know the jury believed us too. So don't worry." Joey confirmed to Charlie.

"Will they believe us though?" Charlie got worried again.

"I'm sure they will baby. There's more than enough evidence from all the witnesses, written and under cross-examination, to put these fucking bitches away for a long time."

Charlie smiled at Joeys words. Morag looked slightly shocked.

"Oh, umm, sorry Morag." Said a slightly embarrassed Joey.

"Well, as much as I wouldn't say any such thing, I do think you hit the nail on the head there Joey." She said chuckling, before she continued. "Anyway, you should have heard what they asked the others. All along similar lines I may add." Morag stated. "They were basically relying on the view that all the sexual assaults were not assaults, they were consenting sexual acts, and the women had agreed, and asked for a certain level of, shall we say roughness, to be directed at them, for their own gratification."

"How can they be allowed to ask those things, and suggest those things about us all?" sobbed Charlie.

"It's OK baby. It's over now. The jury and judge realise what's happening."

"They will Charlie, don't worry." Confirmed Morag. "There's way too much evidence against them."

"But how did they know that stuff about us, about me and Joey?" asked Charlie.

Joey looked at Morag. "I don't know baby. Morag, any ideas?"

"Someone's obviously told them." She stated simply.

"Risotto." Joey said, looking at Charlie. "I'll kill him."

Charlie looked up at Joey. "Don't say that too loudly here hon, or they'll be arresting you next." Charlie chuckled through her tears.

Joey chuckled and hugged Charlie, and kissed her on her cheek. "Don't worry baby. No ones gonna take me away from you."

They chatted away together, while they waited nervously, for any news from the court.

Morag told them not to worry about the time, as they had all the cases to look at individually, and form a verdict on.

They had more coffee and biscuits, and some 2 hours later, there was a knock on the door. The usher came in, and said that the court was ready, and the jury had come up with the verdicts.

They stood up, Charlie taking a deep breath, before taking Joeys hand and walking to the public gallery, closely followed by Morag.

The jury foreman stood to deliver the verdict, when the judge asked her if they'd come to a unanimous decision. She confirmed that they had.

The judge read through the list of charges, against each victim, one at a time, then waited for the foreman to respond with the verdict.

On each occasion, the two defendants were found guilty as charged.

A resounding. "Yes!" went up from the public gallery, as a huge sigh of relief swept through them all too. Charlie collapsed against Joey, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's OK baby." Joey whispered. "It's over, they're going to get what they deserve now." Joey said, grateful the case was over, so Charlie could begin to get back to normal again.

They awaited the judges sentencing. He gave a short speech about the atrocious and brutal predatory behaviour of the two guilty women.

The court looked at them, while the Judge spoke, and they both sat there smugly watching him, not looking at all sorry for what they had done.

He sentenced them to 15 years each, for serious sexual assaults, attempted sexual assaults, and grievous and actual bodily harm. There would be no cause for an appeal, he stated. "Court dismissed."

They left the gallery. Joey had her arm wrapped around Charlies waist, as they walked back to the private room with Morag.

The press came rushing up to them, thrusting dicta-phones in their faces, asking Joey how she felt about the verdicts.

Morag took over. She told Joey to take Charlie to their room, and she began speaking to the press, announcing that she was their official spokesperson.

Joey escorted Charlie away, as Morag answered the press's questions.

They went to the room, and Joey shut the door behind them, as Charlie collapsed onto the sofa.

"OK baby?" asked Joey, as she knelt on the floor beside Charlie. She rested her hands on Charlies legs, taking her hands in her own.

"Yeah. I am thanks hon." She sighed. "It's just such a relief to get it over with."

They hugged in silence for a few minutes, before Morag came back.

"Thanks for dealing with that Morag." Said Joey.

"You're welcome Joey." She then made them a coffee each.

"Thanks Morag." Said Joey as she moved, and sat on the sofa, next to Charlie.

As Charlie composed herself, Morag asked them if they'd like to go to dinner at hers and Ross's that evening.

"Up to you baby." Joey said softly.

"Umm. Thanks Morag, but I think I'd just rather have a quiet night with Joey if you don't mind."

"Of course not darling. You do what you want. You've both had a very trying couple of days in court."

"We're still on for later in the week though right Morag?" asked Joey quietly, hoping Charlie wasn't taking much notice.

"Of course Joey." Morag smiled and winked at Joey.

"Good thanks." Smiled back Joey.

They drank their coffees.

"Right. I'm going to make a move then." Morag got up from her seat.

Joey stood too. "I guess we ought to make a move too eh babe." Joey offered her hand to Charlie, to pull her up. "Thanks for everything Morag. You've been great as usual." Joey hugged Morag, and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie stood up. "Yeah, thanks Morag." She added, also hugging and kissing her stepmother. "Give dad my love won't you."

"Of course darling. " she smiled at Charlie. "You try and enjoy yourself now. And we'll see you soon." She looked at Joey. "Look after her Jo." She smiled. "Bye for now."

"I will." Joey smiled. "Bye Morag."

They followed Morag out 2 minutes later, and headed for the taxi rank. They got straight into the next waiting cab, and Joey gave the driver the name of their hotel.

"What would you like to do baby?" asked Joey, as they walked into their room.

"Umm. To be honest, I'm exhausted. Would you mind if we had room service again, watch a film and have an early night again?"

"Of course not. How about going for a walk round the quay first, then have a quick bath before dinner?

"Umm, a bit of fresh air may do me some good. Yeah. Ok then." Charlie smiled. "Let's go for a walk first."

They got changed into jeans, t-shirts, and trainers, and headed out around the quay, enjoying the wonderful sights outside.

"This is a beautiful spot for a hotel Jo. It's got a beautiful setting, all the major sights are right here." Charlie stated, as they walked hand in hand around the quayside.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice isn't it." Joey stated.

They strolled around for 25 minutes, before Joey suggested they had a quick drink in the hotel bar, the ECQ bar (East Circular Quay), before heading back to their room for a bath and dinner.

They had a leisurely couple of glasses of white wine each, and then they went back to their room. Joey ran a bubble bath for them. They had a lovely soak in the tub, and washed each other down, before getting out, and starting to dry off.

"Right. Dinner." Said Joey. "I'll get the menu." Joey said. "Right. What shall we have?" They checked out the options, and decided on vegetable lasagne and a side salad, and caramel apple granny with custard each. Charlie had definitely got her appetite back. Joey was very happy about that. They also ordered 2 bottles of white wine, to accompany the meal, and to drink later, while they were watching the film. It would save them being interrupted by room service again, if they ordered 2 bottles at the same time. Joey rang the order down, as they got dried off.

They dressed in their PJ's and dressing gowns, to save changing again later. They sat on the sofa, chatting, as they waited for dinner to be brought up.

They talked about the trial, and how relieved Charlie was, to finally have it out the way, and know that the two monsters had been put away for a long long time.

She was still upset about the questioning they both had to endure, but Joey shrugged them off, and told her not to worry about them.

After Charlie had got things off her chest. Joey said. "Right." She paused. "As from tomorrow, we're on happy birthday time. OK?" she smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah. Deal." Charlie smiled back. "Thanks Jo." She said softly, as she hugged Joey.

Joey hugged her back. "You're welcome, even if I don't know what I've done to deserve it." She chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Room service."

Joey opened the door. "Hi. Could you take it to the dining room please."

The waiter nodded, and wheeled the heated trolley to the table, and began putting the items out. He left the cutlery, glasses and condiments, opened the wine, poured some for Joey to taste, and then left them to it. "Have a good evening." He smiled. Joey thanked him, and gave him a tip on the way out.

They ate the delicious dinner, drank a bottle of wine, and then cuddled up on the sofa, with the other bottle, to watch a film. They decided to watch a repeat of 'Top Gun'.

Charlie nodded off, the tiring effects of the day, and the alcohol both playing a part. Joey turned the TV off, and carefully got off the sofa, carrying a half asleep Charlie to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back slightly, then placed Charlie down on the bed. Then she took off Charlies dressing gown, and pulled the covers up, before Joey got into bed, switched off the lights, and cuddled up to her girlfriend.

"Night baby." She whispered, as she kissed Charlies cheek. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

Charlie mumbled something inaudible back, making Joey smile, before she too, fell asleep.


	216. Chapter 216

_Guys,_

_1818 – Yeah, they've been through the mill a bit, they need to have some fun now! Lol, I don't think CJ will have enough time for a bridge climb…guess again._

_S&L – Thanks again! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 216

When she woke up, Charlie felt a lot brighter. She chuckled to herself, as she felt Joeys right arm wrapped around her body, and felt her warm slow breaths against her neck. Charlie was eager to start looking forward to the beginning of her birthday weekend away, having had the good, and very welcomed news about the sentencing yesterday afternoon. She turned around carefully to check the time on the alarm. It was 7.04am, most unlike her to wake up before the alarm. Although she did fall asleep early the night before, so she had had plenty of sleep.

She snuggled backwards, wanting to touch as much of herself against Joeys as possible. Charlie pressed her warm body against Joeys, relishing the warmth of Joeys body heat against her.

Joey murmured in her semi-asleep state, sighed, and then pulled Charlie in closer, squeezing her lovingly a little, as Joey adjusted her body to wrap around Charlies more tightly.

Charlie lay there, thoroughly content and happy, in Joeys warm soft embrace, listening to her steady breathing.

After 10 minutes, Joey stirred, yawned, and stretched out her arm, removing it from around Charlie, and she stretched her legs and back out straight too, before resuming her spooning position of Charlie.

Charlie whispered softly. "Are you awake hon?"

Joey grunted. "Umm."

Charlie giggled, her body juddering slightly against Joeys as she did so, making Joey smile.

She kissed Charlie softly on her neck, instantly making Charlie gasp, and tremble with excitement, as Joeys warm soft wet lips made contact with her warm soft skin.

Joey smiled to herself, as she began to stroke Charlies taut flat stomach, under her PJ's, sending thrills through them both. Charlie gulped, and whimpered slightly in pleasure, as Joey moved her hand slowly upwards, and she began to gently massage Charlies breasts, and play with her hard erect nipples. "God Joey." Charlie whispered, as Joeys touch sent her mad with longing and desire. "That feels so good."

Joey chuckled. "Umm. It certainly does." She kissed Charlies neck again, nibbling her soft skin.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Honey?" she said quietly.

"Yes baby?" Joey replied huskily.

"Don't stop." Charlie replied equally as huskily. Joey smiled, and continued to play with Charlies nipples. She kissed her on the neck again, a lingering long kiss, and then moved her lips slowly, and seductively, and teasingly towards Charlies jaw line. Charlie squirmed, and purred, unable to bear the teasing any longer, she giggled, as she rolled over onto her back. She slipped her right arm under Joeys body, and under her PJ's, and began to stroke her lower middle back. She put her left hand on Joeys right hip, as Joey shifted to lay alongside Charlie, and lay her right leg gently over Charlies right leg.

Joey leant over Charlie, and they smiled at each other, both slightly flushed with desire. "Morning baby."

"Morning honey." They moved forward and kissed lightly, before drawing back, smiling at each other, and then leaning in again for a longer, slower, deeper kiss.

Charlie stroked and drew circles on Joeys hip, dragging her finger nails delicately over Joeys skin, giving her goose bumps. Joey continued to move her right hand slowly over Charlie, caressing and stroking her beautiful body. Charlie moved her left hand to Joeys right breast, where she squeezed and stroked her, and toyed with Joeys erect bud.

Their kissing grew deeper, as their hunger for each other grew, they caressed each others stomachs, and breasts, building each other up very slowly, eager to stroke each others soft warm skin.

Joey began to slowly move her hand down inside Charlies PJ shorts. Charlie copied her movement. But Joey said softly. "You first baby."

Charlie was eager to touch Joey, and said slightly frustratedly. "Hon."

Joey smiled wickedly at her, kissed her on the lips, and repeated softly. "You first baby."

Charlie replied, chuckling. "God you tease."

Joeys hand then reached Charlies clit, which she softly began rubbing with her middle finger. Charlie gasped against Joeys lips, at the first delicate touch by Joey, making Joey chuckle briefly. "Like that baby?" she whispered.

Charlie managed an. "Ummmm." Against Joeys lips, as she gripped Joeys PJ's tighter.

Joey moved her fingers towards Charlies centre, relishing the wetness she found. She slipped 2 fingers into Charlie, not being able to wait any longer, and she began to slowly pump and stroke Charlie deeply, kissing her as she did so.

Her pace increased and they both began to breathe deeply and quickly, both enjoying Charlies build up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit. That'll be room service with brekkie." Muttered Joey, as she stopped kissing Charlie. They looked at each other and giggled. "OMG." Joey muttered. "Shit. Did we lock the door?"

"I don't know." Giggled Charlie.

"I don't think we did." Joey muttered, as she paused her fingers within Charlie.

"Please don't stop honey." Pleaded Charlie, biting her lip, eager for her build up not to be interrupted.

Joey looked at Charlie and smiled at her girlfriends pleading face. "I won't stop baby." She said softly. She kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly. "I'll just slow it down a little bit. OK?" she asked, smiling softly at Charlie.

Charlie smiled, and nodded. "OK." She said. Then she blushed. "But I don't think, I mean I, I'm...I'm almost..." she stuttered, closing her eyes, as she concentrated.

Joey chuckled, and grinned broadly and lovingly at Charlie. "It's OK beautiful. Look at me." Charlie opened her eyes, and looked at Joey through her shy, fluttering lashes. Joey smiled. "Deep breathes baby, he won't be in here long." They looked into each others sparkling eyes, and smiled broadly at each other, chuckling to themselves, as Joey leant in and kissed Charlie once more, and very slowly resumed moving her fingers inside Charlie.

There was another knock at the door, and they heard the door open. "Room service." A man called out.

They heard the trolley being wheeled into the lounge of the suite.

"God Joey." Charlie sighed deeply.

Joey looked at Charlie. "Baby. Try and be a little bit quiet for a while." She giggled softly, knowing exactly how loud her girlfriend could get in the throws of passion.

Charlie giggled, and buried her head into Joeys shoulder, trying to smother her noises somehow. Charlie chuckled against Joeys neck. "God Jo." She moaned softly, as she gripped Joeys PJ's tighter, her nails digging into Joeys back slightly.

Joey steeled herself, cleared her throat, and shouted out. "Could you just leave the food on the dining room table please."

"OK." Came a shout back.

"Thanks." Joey shouted back. Charlie groaned into Joeys shoulder, she was almost cuming. Joey giggled. "Shush baby." As she continued to slowly stroke Charlie.

"He can't see through to here can he?" asked Charlie.

"No baby. He won't see a thing." Replied Joey. They were both relieved that the waiter wouldn't be able to see into the bedroom.

They heard the guy putting the plates and dishes on the table, and then wheeling the trolley out the door. "Thanks." Shouted out Joey again.

"Bon appetite." He shouted back. They heard the door close, and then looked at each other, smiling at the very close call.

"He's gone." Joey chuckled. "Normal audio service can now be resumed." She looked at Charlie, her eyes twinkling with love. "OK baby?" she whispered.

"Uh huh." Charlie replied, blushing slightly.

Joey beamed at her. "My beautiful Little Miss Pink Cheeks." She said, as she leant forward, and their lips met in another slow deep kiss.

The alarm went off. Joey swore and switched it off.

"God Jo." Charlie groaned against Joeys lips, as the heat began to rise between her legs. She nibbled Joeys neck, before moving her lips back to Joeys, and kissing her passionately, her tongue seeking entry into Joeys warm soft mouth, eager to play with Joeys tongue.

After less than a minute, Charlie nibbled Joeys lips, before muttering. "God Joey, I'm...I'm...cuming hon."

Charlie twitched, and broke off from their kissing. Joey smiled at her flushed girlfriend. "I want to feel you cum for me Charlie." She stated softly, eager to feel Charlies grip around her fingers, as she'd concentrated on her actions, ensuring Charlies build up was not affected too much by the room service intrusion.

Their bright excited eyes met, and they watched, with deep joy and pleasure, each others reactions to Charlies climax.

Charlie screeched. "JOOOOEEEYYYY." As her body reacted to her orgasm, and what Joey was doing to her. As Charlie convulsed and twitched against Joey, she arched her back, as she flushed further with the desire and the heat that was racing through her.

She clenched Joeys fingers within her, and gripped Joeys PJ's with her fingers, as she held on during her ride of love.

Joey loved feeling Charlie cum, and she loved seeing her body move and flex when she climaxed too. Every time she made love to Charlie, she fell more and more in love with Charlies little faces and moans that she made. "You're very adorably cute when you cum baby." Joey whispered into Charlies ear, as the biggest waves had swept through her, and she gradually began to come to rest.

Joey gently lay slightly over Charlie, and continued to kiss and nibble her neck.

Charlie was still breathing slightly deeply, her eyes were now closed, and she had a very broad, satisfied grin on her flushed face.

Joey removed her fingers from Charlie, to a quiet murmur of disapproval from Charlie, and undid Charlies PJ tops buttons. She pushed the PJ's to the side, to reveal Charlies heaving swollen breasts, and pert nipples.

Joeys eyes grew wide at the sight, never failing to be utterly amazed and turned on by the sight of her lover. "God, you're so beautiful Charlie." Joey said huskily, licking her lips at the thought of what she was going to do next.

Charlie giggled, eagerly awaiting Joeys next move too.

Joey gently wiped her hands over Charlies breasts and nipples, transferring Charlies juices, before she bent over slightly, to capture the hard buds in her mouth.

As Joeys warm mouth took a nipple in it, Charlie arched her back towards Joey, her senses still heightened.

Joey spent a couple of minutes sucking, nipping and playing with Charlies nipples, before kissing Charlie up her chest, neck and jaw, before finally meeting Charlies lips with her own, allowing Charlie to taste herself on Joey. They gently edged their tongues in each others mouths, gently stroking each others lips and tongues.

They sighed against each others lips, smiling into their kissing. They broke off, and Joey lay alongside Charlie, leaning on her right elbow, and stroking Charlies stomach, drawing small circles with her fingers, with her right hand.

Charlie finally came to rest, recovering from her climax, and Joeys love making. She lifted her head upwards, and captured Joeys lips with her own, in another long slow kiss. "Love you hon." She whispered, smiling at Joey.

"Love you too baby." Joey smiled back.

Charlie pulled Joey down on top of her, so their bodies were squashed together. Charlies hands were beginning to wander over Joeys back and bum, caressing and squeezing as they moved over her body. She asked Joey to sit up again, so Joey was sitting on her stomach, straddling her, on her hips. Charlie undid her PJ's top, and pulled it off, over Joeys head. Then Charlie too sat up. She wrapped her arms around Joeys back, as she played with Joeys nipples with her teeth, tongue and lips.

Charlie lay back down, and pulled Joey on top of her again. She pushed her right hand down between their bodies, eager to touch Joey and bring her to climax. Joey moaned as Charlie put her hand down her PJ shorts, and touched her clit, she lifted up her head, and looked Charlie in the eye. Both their sets of eyes were full of fire and desire. Charlie smiled at Joey, as she cupped her. "Do you want me honey?" asked Charlie, Joey style.

Joey smiled at Charlies words. "Uh huh." She replied.

Joey put her hands either side of Charlies head, and lifted herself off Charlie, now she was kneeling on all fours over Charlie.

Joey was now aching with desire for Charlie to touch her. Her centre was throbbing with need. "God baby. Touch me. Please." She replied. Charlie smiled, and slowly, teasingly, moved her fingers up and down Joeys slit.

After a little while, Joey pleaded again. "Please Charlie." She wrasped. Charlie smiled up at her again, as she moved her fingers back, this time slipping two fingers into Joey. Joey gasped, and squeezed her knees into Charlies body slightly, as she was penetrated.

Charlie massaged Joeys right breast and nipple with her left hand, as she continued stroking and pumping Joey with her right hand.

As Joey hovered above Charlie, their breasts rubbed against each other, when Joey leant forward to kiss Charlie. Her heavy breathing made her chest rise and fall, heaving with the effort of breathing as she continued to be built up by Charlie to her climax.

As Charlies fingers continued to work her, she felt the moment approaching, and she leant down on her elbows, her breasts now squashed against Charlies. She rested her head in Charlies neck, biting, nibbling and sucking on her girlfriends soft skin, as Charlies fingers continued their magic within her.

"OMG baby." Joey grunted, her knees squeezing into Charlies hips. "That feels so good."

"Like that honey?" Charlie asked.

"Uh huh." Joey murmured, as her body tensed.

"Just there honey?" Charlie asked, as she stroked Joey in just the right spot.

"God. Uh huh." Joey moaned loudly against Charlies neck.

Charlie smiled, and continued to stroke and move in and out of Joey with her right hand fingers. She moved her left hand from Joeys right breast, to Joeys slit, where she ran her fingers up and down, rubbing over her clit gently at each turn.

Joey made a squeaking noise.

Charlie smiled. "Cute hon." She chuckled, making Joey chuckle against her neck too.

Charlie continued her efforts. "God baby." Joey said again, but in a high pitch squeak.

Charlies efforts continued, and then Joey murmured. "I'm coming baby." Her breath warm against Charlie neck. Charlie grinned to herself. She concentrated, eager for Joey to have an amazing ride.

Joey almost collapsed completely on top of Charlie, as her whole body twitched and convulsed, as waves of heat and pleasure, eminating from her core, and tearing through her body. "Sorry baby." Muttered Joey, as she almost clattered her girlfriend in the face.

"It's OK Jo." Charlie replied.

Joey moved her knees together, pulling them into Charlies hips tighter. "AARRGGHH." She muttered through clenched teeth.

She squeezed Charlies fingers inside her, and shrieked into Charlies neck, as she arched her back, curled her toes, and then panted into Charlies neck. "God baby." Her legs trembled, and she struggled to keep from collapsing fully onto Charlie.

As Charlie felt her fingers caught in Joeys constricting muscles, she continued to move her left hand up and down Joeys slit, and over her swollen clit. Charlie felt Joeys clit swell and throb as Joeys orgasm passed through her.

Joey shuddered again, with the force and intensity of the orgasm, that passed through her entire body, from the tips of her curled up toes, right through to her scalp.

She struggled to say or mutter anything else, as her chest moved up and down, as she breathed heavily, as she neared the end of her climax.

Charlie had slowed down her actions, and now moved her left hand onto Joeys back, and slowly withdrew her fingers from Joey, who trembled slightly, at the loss of such intimate contact. Charlie put her right hand on Joeys back, and now gently pulled her down on top of herself.

Charlie put her right arm around Joeys left shoulder, and rested her hand on the back of her neck, pulling Joeys head into her neck. She kissed her on the top of the head. "Love you honey." She whispered. She caressed the middle of Joeys back with her left hand, knowing how much Joey loved that too.

Joey sighed deeply. "Ummmmm." Was all that Joey could mutter, her energy having been all used up.

As Joey began to recover, her breasts gently rubbed against Charlies, as her deep breaths continued. She nibbled and kissed Charlies neck delicately as she lay there.

Charlie giggled and scrunched her neck up slightly at the tickling sensation Joey was giving her, and this made Joey smile, and do it some more.

Then Joey lifted her head up, and propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled at Charlie, who responded with a broad grin herself.

"Recovered hon?" asked a beaming Charlie.

"Just about oh horny one." She giggled. She bent her head down and kissed Charlie on the lips. "Phew. You've worn me out." She giggled, once again laying down on Charlie, and resting her head against her neck, so she could kiss and lick her skin.

"You wore me out first." Giggled Charlie first, as she cuddled Joey closer.

"Ummm. Nice." Muttered Joey, sighing deeply with satisfaction. "Sorry I nearly clattered into you baby." She said quietly.

"It's OK Jo. No harm done. Don't worry about it." Charlie said. She giggled, adding. "My own fault anyway, for exciting you so much."

"Yeah, it was." Joey chuckled back.

They lay there, for several minutes, before Joey moved.

"Baby, we'd better eat some brekkie." Joey giggled, before kissing Charlie on the lips.

"Ok hon." Giggled Charlie back.

Neither of them moved to get out of bed. They both giggled. "Seriously baby, we need to eat some food. We need to be out of here by 9am."

"OK." Giggled Charlie again.

Joey kissed her again, and then gently rolled off. She put on her dressing gown, and then handed Charlie hers, as she pulled her off the bed.

They ate the cereal, fruit and yoghurt that Joey had ordered. And then had some cold toast and strawberry jam. At least the coffee was still hot, they joked.


	217. Chapter 217

_Guys,_

_This chapter is for PM'er D. See, a promise is a promise!_

_S&L, jsco81, CJ4Eva – Glad you liked the CJ lovin', a good way for them to get over the recent trial, and start celebrating Charlies birthday!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 217

After brekkie, Charlie suggested they unpacked their suitcases. She felt more like getting on with things now. Joey agreed, although she told Charlie they'd have to be quick, because they needed to be ready to leave by 9 am.

Charlie was intrigued, and began to quickly put their clothes in the wardrobe, and the drawers in the bedroom, while Joey went to run the bath.

She tried to undo a big black case, which she had surprisingly not seen before, probably because she wasn't quite herself lately, but it was locked, with a key, and a combination lock. She called out to Joey. "Jo. I can't open this case. Have you got the key and combo please?"

Joey came into the bedroom, and noted the case that Charlie was kneeling beside. She lent against the doorframe, and chuckled. "Arh. That case." She chuckled again. "I'm afraid I can't open that case up yet."

Charlie looked around. "What? Why?"

"I won't be opening that one until Saturday." Joey stated, smiling broadly at Charlie.

"Why?" asked Charlie, slightly confused.

Joey stood smiling at her, until Charlie twigged. She joined in the giggling. "Oh."

"Yeah oh. So. Mind you own business." Joey giggled.

"Ooh, a birthday surprise?"

"Might be." Joey chuckled. "But it might not be."

"What is it Jo?" Asked Charlie chuckling, turning her attention back to the case, and trying to undo it.

"I'm not telling you."

"Ohh, please Jo, tell me. I can't wait until Saturday." Charlie begged at Joey with her pleading puppy dog eyes.

Joey laughed. "OK, OK. I'll tell you." Charlie looked up at Joey, her eyes bright and wide, shining with excitement, a smile spread all over her face.

"What is it then Jo?" Charlie asked eagerly, the grin spreading out over her face, and into her eyes.

"I don't really want to tell you, and ruin the surprise. But if you insist." Joey said seriously. "OK, I got you a..." she paused, to wind Charlie up.

"Jo!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"OK. I got you a suitcase for your birthday."

It took a couple of seconds for Charlie to register what Joey had said. Then she chuckled, stood up quickly, as Joey began to giggle, she ran towards the door. Joey quickly pushed herself off the door frame, and ran into the lounge of the suite. Charlie was hot on her heels. "You cheeky sod you." Charlie giggled as she chased Joey.

"You know, you'll never catch me unless I want you too don't you." Joey taunted.

"You cheeky bugger." Charlie giggled.

Joey continued to run around the suite, and ran rings round the dining table and the sofa, managing to elude Charlie at every turn. They were both panting slightly, but Charlie continued to chase Joey, who then veered into the bedroom. Charlie followed quickly, and when she entered the bedroom, Joey was laying on the bed, her hands behind her head, grinning madly up at Charlie.

"What kept ya?" she asked Charlie cheekily.

"Ooh, don't push me now." Charlie said, as she stood at the bottom of the bed, hands on hips, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Are you going to join me then?" Asked Joey, raising her eyebrows at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled, then bent over, and started climbing up the bed on all fours her limbs either side of Joeys body.

She got directly above Joey, her hair draping in Joeys face slightly.

"So." She said. "Are you going to tell me what you've got for me in the suitcase?"

"Nope." Smirked Joey.

"Can't I bribe you?" Charlie said, hovering her lips just over Joeys lips.

"Nope."

"Spoilsport."

"You can try if you want though." Laughed Joey.

Charlie smiled, and slowly ran her tongue over Joeys lips, and gently nudged opened her mouth, Joey welcomed Charlies tongue inside. They both moaned, as Charlie lay down directly on top of Joey. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, and they kissed passionately.

After a couple of minutes, they broke off. "God baby. We need to get going babe." Joey stated reluctantly.

"Where to?" asked Charlie chuckling.

"Never you mind." Joey giggled. "Come on. Quick bath for us, then off."

Charlie kissed Joey once more, and then rolled off her, and the bed, holding her hand out, to pull Joey up.

They got bathed and washed, then got dressed in shorts and t-shirts, Charlie having checked with Joey about what she should wear for the day. They wore trainers, and Joey took a small rucksack, with a couple of fleeces in, in case it got cold, plus their digital camera, plus her wallet.

"Right, let's get going." Joey smiled, taking Charlie by the hand, as they left their room and headed towards the lift.

"Oh come on Jo. Tell me what we're doing?" Pleaded Charlie excitedly.

"Patience. You'll know soon enough." Laughed Joey.

Joey walked out of the hotel, and towards the ferrys. She brought 2 tickets to Taronga Zoo from the kiosk, and as she asked the man for the tickets, Charlie squeaked with delight, when she realised where they were headed for the day. Joey chuckled to herself at her excited girlfriend.

They got on the 9.15 a.m. ferry, so they could get the sky safari cable car, which opened at 9.30 a.m..

"I've never been to Taronga Zoo hon. What a wonderful idea. Thank you." Charlies eyes were happy and bright as they stood on the deck of the ferry, looking at the sites along the way. Charlie tucked her arm through Joeys, as they leant together against the railing.

"Well, it wasn't originally in my plans, as we weren't meant to be arriving until tonight, but I figured it might be a fun thing to do today." She smiled. She took a few snaps of the views and buildings.

When the ferry arrived, they went straight to the sky safari, and got it up to the top of the hill. When they paid to get in, they got a leaflet and a map, giving them all the details about the animal feeding times, and planned what they wanted to see.

They both wanted to see the koalas, but decided to do that after the seal show, which started at 11 am, and after the reptile photos, which was at 12 noon, so they didn't have to rush it.

They went in the nocturnal house first, and saw all manner of creatures of the night, including the elusive duckbilled platypus. They even walked through a darkened out room, with bats flying around their heads. Charlie shrieked a couple of times as they went past quite close to her face. She held Joeys hand tight as they walked through, and leant her body towards Joeys, feeling a bit scared of the tiny creatures. Joey smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that her girlfriend looked to her for comfort. "They won't hit or hurt you Charlie. They have built in radar." She giggled.

"Umm." Said Charlie, who continued to shriek when she felt the air move against her face from their wings.

When they came out, back into the light, Charlie looked relieved. "See, I told you they won't hurt you." Said Joey.

"They were a bit scary though."

"They're not Dracula you know." Joey giggled.

Charlie shivered. "Good job you didn't say that before we went in there."

Joey giggled again. "They're harmless babe."

"Ummm, maybe." Charlie frowned.

They then wandered around, looking at some other animals, before taking a coffee and a double chocolate muffin each to the seal show. Joey took shots of the seals performing their show for the audience. Everyone laughed and clapped the seals antics, and the trainer, as she told them the seals names.

Then they wandered down to the reptile house, where they queued to have their photos taken, with them both holding a python and a monitor lizard.

Charlie had been a bit uncertain at first, but Joey encouraged her to give it a go, and she was glad she did it in the end. They bought the official photos, and also took some on the digital camera.

As their courage had been drawn from holding the snake, they went to the insect house, where they both held a tarantula. They got the photos to prove it, even though they both were scared to death about it.

"Rubes won't believe I've done that." Laughed Charlie.

"Oh well. That's the thing about a digital camera…..it'll prove you've done it won't it." Laughed Joey back.

They decided to have a little bite to eat, before wandering off to the koalas.

There was quite a choice of food available – an Italian, a hot wok doing all manor of Asian food, a bakery offering baguettes and the like, a cafe bar which also sold alcohol, and a kiosk selling hot and cold wraps, amongst other things.

They decided on hot chicken fajita wraps and coffee, and sat down at a table, admiring the view across the water, to Sydney harbour bridge as they had their lunch.

Charlie was really enjoying herself, which Joey was thankful for, after the stressful start she'd had to the week.

After lunch, they meandered down to the koalas, taking in some more creatures on the way, including the ever alert and amusing meercats.

They then had their photos taken together with a koala. The koala was really cute, and had them both cooing and arrghing over it.

They wandered around more of the zoo, and stopped for an ice cream, taking a few minutes for a rest, as they'd been on their feet all day.

As their visit drew to an end, they pottered around in the gift shop, and brought themselves a stubbie holder each. Joey chose one with a kangaroo on, and Charlie got a koala bear one. They got some little presents for VJ, and also for Ruby.

Joey put all the gifts in the rucksack, and they caught the sky safari back to the ferry dock, and then got the ferry back to Circular quay at 4.30pm.

"Wow, that was so much fun hon." Said Charlie, as they once again stood on the ferry. "Thanks so much." She smiled at Joey.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it. I haven't been to a zoo for years." Joey stated, smiling back at Charlie. She was pleased that Charlie had enjoyed their day out, she seemed to have a bit of colour in her cheeks again. Joey hoped she would like the rest of the birthday weekend she'd planned too.

"What fantastic views from this ferry too." Said Charlie, as she took more photos.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn good isn't it."

After the ferry docked, they walked slowly back to the hotel.

They decided to have a late siesta, as they were going out that night, and had had a full day on their feet.

They cuddled up in bed together, and both nodded off for a couple of hours, before waking up at 7pm, to get ready for dinner.

They showered, and dressed, Joey wearing black ankle boots, black jeans, white long sleeve loose shirt, and black leather jacket. Charlie wore knee length boots, a black loose skirt that came half way up her thigh, and a white loose blouse, and black leather jacket.

"Charlie. You look sensational." Joey said, admiring Charlies short skirt and leather boots. "Wow."

"Umm, you like?" asked Charlie, looking at herself in the mirror.

"God, just a bit." Joey chuckled.

"Not too, erm, short then?" Charlie checked.

"No. It's just right." Said Joey smiling, as she stood behind Charlie, her hands on her hips, looking at Charlies reflection in the mirror.

Charlie smiled. "Come on then sexy, let's get going."

"I'll be fighting them off for your attention again tonight, I can tell." Joey laughed.

"Same here hon." Charlie chuckled.

They had both applied some subtle make-up, and squirts of perfume, Joey kissed Charlie, then picked up her wallet, and lead Charlie by the hand out the suite. They headed down to the ECQ (East Circular Quay) bar, for dinner.


	218. Chapter 218

_Guys,_

_Jsco81/S&L – yeah nice chapter eh!_

_PM'er D - thanks!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 218

Joey and Charlie walked into the ESQ bar, hand in hand. "Where would you like to sit baby?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Umm." Charlie said, as she looked around. "Let's sit by the window shall we? We can admire the quay and lights as we eat."

"Sure." Agreed Joey, as they walked over to a cosy table for 2, by the window, that gave them a great view of the quay.

They sat down, taking off their jackets and putting them on the back of the chair. They began to look through the menu. After a couple of minutes, Charlie said. "What do you fancy hon?" While still perusing the menu.

"You really have to ask me that?" Joey giggled.

Charlie looked up. "Very funny Jo." She chuckled. "Well, aside from each other, what shall we select from the menu?" She rephrased her question.

"How about a large portion of mixed tapas for two to share, and a bottle of white wine?"

"Umm, now that sounds wonderful." Charlie nodded in agreement, shutting the menu.

"Right. I won't be a tick then." Joey said, as she smiled, and stood up, before going to the bar to place their order.

The barman took Joeys order, and table number, and Joey gave him her room charge card, so he could charge the room.

As she was standing at the bar, a young attractive, sharp suited businessman walked in. He stood next to Joey, and tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hello. I'm James."

"Hi." Said Joey, not wishing to be impolite.

The guy smiled. "Can I buy you a drink Hi?" He said, trying to make Joey smile.

It worked. Joey smiled at his little joke. "No thanks. I'm OK."

"I don't like seeing a lovely lady on her own." James smiled.

"I'm not on my own thanks." Joey smiled back.

"I don't see anyone." James said, looking around.

"We've got a table, I'm just placing our order."

The barman finally came back with a chilled bottle of white, 2 glasses and a tray for Joey. "Thanks." she said to him. And "bye." To James.

James followed Joey with his eyes, as she walked back to Charlie. He smiled to himself, and waited for his mate to arrive at the bar.

When Joey had sat down, she poured a glassful of wine each, and proposed a toast. "Here's to justice, and to you, and the future." Joey stated, smiling and clinking her glass against Charlies.

"Cheers hon." Charlie smiled at Joeys words. "Here's to you too. And to us."

They sat and talked and laughed about their day at the zoo, and gazed at the wonderful view in front of them.

Their tapas was brought to their table, and it was delicious. They both thoroughly enjoyed it. There was plenty to eat, and all manner of selections to try.

They decided against a dessert, and so they finished off their wine and then got up from the table, to go out to a club.

As they walked towards the exit, and past the bar, James stood there drinking, having now been joined by his mate.

"Hi." He shouted as he saw Joey walk past. "Would you and your friend like to join us for a drink?"

"No thanks." Replied Joey politely, continuing to walk towards the exit, while putting her jacket on. Charlie looked around, and frowned at the guy.

"Got an admirer hon?" she asked Joey.

"Looks like it doesn't it." Joey chuckled.

James moved from the bar, and caught up with them. He put his arm around Joeys waist. "Come on Hi." He chuckled. "Join us for a drink." He said as he walked alongside them.

Charlie turned around, and noticing his arm around Joey, her facial expression turned angry. "Erm, I don't think so." She said. Then she added very crossly. "And get your hands off my girlfriend." As she pulled his arm away from Joeys waist.

They all stopped walking, and James stood there, looking aghast. Charlie took Joeys hand in her own, and looked angrily at James once again, before turning around and leading Joey slowly out of the bar.

"Oh. Erm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." James said, genuinely sorry for his actions.

Once they were outside the hotel, Charlie looked at Joey. "What?"

"I thought I was the green eyed monster one." Joey said.

"Well." Charlie chuckled. "The cheek of him. How dare he put his hands on you."

"He was harmless Charlie."

"Harmless or not, he should keep his hands to himself." She paused. "Especially when it comes to my girlfriend."

Joey smiled. She said softly. "Baby, he didn't touch me, erm, sexually." She frowned. "He put his arm around my waist that's all." Joey was worried that Charlie was over reacting, following her own assault, and with the trial still fresh in her mind.

Charlie looked at Joey. "I know hon." She smiled. "It's OK. I'm not being paranoid." She paused. "I'm not thinking of the assault against me. Don't worry." She continued. "I just don't want anyone to put their hands on you, anywhere." She smiled at Joey. "That privilege is reserved for me only. You're all mine." She said quietly.

Joey smiled at Charlie, relieved that she was OK. "Yeah, it is, and yeah I am." Joey stopped walking, and she hugged Charlie. She looked deep into her bright blue eyes. "I love you baby." She whispered, before kissing Charlie on the lips.

Charlie hugged and kissed Joey back. "I love you too Jo."

They were broken from their spell, by several wolf whistles from a group of lads, who were walking around the quayside.

They broke off from the kiss, smiled, and chuckled, then continued walking around the quay.

After a bit more fresh air, they found a taxi rank, and took a taxi to The Midnightshift in Oxford Street for the rest of the evening.

They queued up to get in, and Joey paid the entrance fee, and they left their jackets in the cloakroom, before heading for one of the bars.

Joey lead Charlie to the upstairs bar, holding her hand tightly, and gently pulling her behind her. The music was loud, and the party atmosphere was flowing, the place was packed. As they neared the bar, Joey turned around and smiled at Charlie, who smiled broadly back at her.

When they got to the bar, Joey shouted in Charlie ear. "What would you like to drink babe?"

"Beer please hon."

When Joey was served, she bought 4 beers, and they went off to the side of the dance floor, watching all the people dancing and enjoying themselves. They swiftly knocked back the bottles, before they hit the dance floor themselves.

They danced closely and intimately together, moving to the beats of all the music that the DJ played. They smiled and giggled together, and danced for ages, before going to the bar again.

Joey again ordered 2 beers each, which they downed quickly, before hitting the dance floor again.

They held hands, or they put their hands on each others hips, and bums as they danced.

Joey then stood behind Charlie, gyrating her groin against Charlies bum, in time with the beat. She put her right hand on Charlies stomach, under her shirt, pulling her in closer. Joey loved touching her girlfriend like this. She loved being able to dance together like this in public, without fear of anyone spoiling their evening. Charlie was looking so hot tonight too, so she was loving showing her off.

Joeys palm was flat on Charlies stomach, and Charlie felt like the skin was burning, she was so excited by Joeys touch, by having Joeys hand on her skin.

They got lost in the music together.

They eventually had to leave the dance floor, to pay a visit to the loo. Charlie asked Joey to go in with her, and Joey duly obliged, going into the same cubicle together. They did their business, and flushed the chain.

"You OK baby?" asked Joey, before they went out the cubicle.

"I am absolutely fine thanks hon." Charlie smiled at Joey.

"You certainly are." Said Joey, as she kissed Charlie on the lips. They ran their hands over each other, as they kissed passionately, Joey pressed her right leg between Charlies legs, pressing against her groin, exciting them both. "God baby. You're so hot tonight. I can hardly keep my hands off you." Joey said huskily.

Charlie smiled back at her. "You're a very sexy minx tonight too." She chuckled.

They resumed their kissing, and caressing. After several minutes, they reluctantly broke off, and headed for the bar. Joey brought 2 beers for Charlie, and a large diet coke for herself. Charlie gave her a funny look, and Joey smiled, and shouted in Charlies ear. "We're up early tomorrow, and I'm driving, so I can't drink any more babe."

Charlie smiled broadly at Joey. "Another surprise?" she asked excitedly.

Joey grinned. "Might be." She giggled.

While they stood drinking, a tall blonde woman approached them. She leant in towards Charlie, and asked her if she'd like to dance. Charlie looked at Joey, who had raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head at the woman, and then smiled, and raised her right hand in the air, which was firmly entwined with Joeys left hand. The woman shrugged, smiled and walked away.

Charlie pulled Joey closer, and wrapped her arm around her waist. " Well. We both seem to have managed to pull so far this evening." She chuckled. "One all."

"Are you seriously telling me you're keeping score now?" Joey laughed.

"No. I'm just saying."

Joey laughed again. "Well, the only person you need to worry about pulling is me. And you've done that already, so quit with the score sheet."

Charlie laughed. "OK spoilsport."

They finished their drinks, and hit the dance floor again. They danced closely again, just holding hands sometimes, or dancing face to face, slightly off centre, with a leg between each others legs, their right hands on each others hips, pulling each other in closer, their groins against each other.

The DJ played a couple of slower tracks, and couples all round the club got together on the dance floor. Charlie and Joey slowed their dancing down, and embraced each other. Joey whispered in Charlies ear. "You look so amazing in that skirt babe. Your legs go on forever." She kissed Charlie on the neck, nibbling and licking her, as she pulled Charlie closer towards her, by putting one hand on her bum, and one on her hip.

Charlie smiled, she put her right hand in Joeys back jeans pocket, and moved her fingers up and down inside, pressing them against Joeys bum. She put her left hand behind Joeys back, under Joeys shirt, and rested it in the small of her back, loving the feel of Joeys skin under her palm. She moved her fingers around on Joeys skin, scraping her finger nails delicately in small circles, causing Joey to moan softly into her neck.

"Umm, you do look damn sexy in these jeans too hon." Charlie giggled. "I just wanna eat you all up."

Joey lifted her head from Charlies neck, and looked at her. They smiled at each other, then kissed each other, as they continued moving slowly to the music.

They moved their hands further up each others backs, pulling each other in closer, moving and gyrating against each other slowly with the music.

The slow tracks soon stopped, and the beat got faster, as they once again paid a visit to the bar.

Joey bought 2 beers for Charlie and another diet coke for herself. "You're trying to get me tipsy aren't you." Said Charlie as Joey handed her the 2 bottles. "You're trying to get into my knickers." Charlie giggled.

Joey giggled back. "That's right baby."

"I knew it. You scoundrel you." Charlie giggled, as she gulped down another mouthful of beer.

Joey laughed at her tipsy girlfriend. "Maybe we should go after these drinks and another dance. What do you say? We've got an early start tomorrow."

"I see. Trying to entice me back to your hotel to have your wicked way with me." Charlie giggled.

"You can't blame me for trying." Joey replied, playing along with Charlie. "Maybe you should have a couple more. Just to make sure you're completely under my spell."

"Umm. Good idea hon." Giggled a now slightly swaying Charlie.

They finished their drinks, then hit the dance floor again. Charlie was unstoppable, she was dancing like a woman possessed. Joey joined in, keeping very close to Charlie, keeping an eye on her.

Someone tried to dance opposite Charlie, as she whirled around the dance floor, but Joey soon muscled her way back in, and her hard stare, and arms around Charlie, soon saw them off.

She kept her arm on Charlies waist then, making sure no one else came onto her girlfriend. Not that she needed to worry about Charlie doing anything about it. They both knew where they stood. Joey just didn't want anyone going near Charlie while she was drunk, in case Charlie got jumpy.

They eventually, decided to get a taxi back to the hotel. Charlie was quite tipsy by then, but Joey was still reasonably sober, as she was going to be driving later that day. They got their jackets, and then Joey had her arm around Charlies waist, as they walked to the taxi rank.

Charlie was very jolly, and had her arms wrapped around Joeys neck, and was trying to kiss her cheek as they walked down the street. "Love you honey." Charlie said quite loudly as they walked along.

"Love you too baby." Joey giggled, as they reached the taxi, and she helped Charlie in. They got back to the hotel, and Joey got Charlie back to their room.

Joey managed to undress a giggly and tipsy Charlie, who kept trying to push and pull Joey onto the bed, and kiss her. "Come on honey. Let's go to bed."

"We will do baby. Let's just get your clothes off first shall we, and get your PJ's on."

"Don't need PJ's on do we." Charlie giggled.

"I think we do tonight Charlie."

Charlie pouted. "Oh."

"Come on, we can always take them off once we're in bed can't we." Joey said. Hoping that Charlie would take the bait, because Joey knew she would soon nod off when she was in bed.

Charlies eyes lit up, and she began to help Joey put her PJ's on. "All done." She stated proudly.

"Yep. All done." Joey agreed, and helped Charlie into bed. She got undressed herself, putting on her own PJ's, and then got Charlie a large glass of water to drink. Charlie drank it all down, then Joey went to refill it and left it on Charlies bedside table, before getting into bed. Charlies eyes were flickering open and closed, as she desperately tried to stay awake.

Joey smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, then set the alarm, and switched off the bedside lamp. She wrapped her arms around Charlie. "Night baby." She said softly.

"Ummm, night." Giggled Charlie. Joey kissed her goodnight. "Ummm." She muttered, before sighing deeply, and resting her head in Joeys neck. Joey smiled, and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep too.


	219. Chapter 219

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – yeah, another CJ happy chapter._

_S&L – Umm, I wonder how Charlies head is?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 219

Joey had set the alarm for 7.55 am. She wanted to leave at 9am, as there was quite a lot she wanted to get through during the day.

She didn't order them brekkie, she thought they could have the buffet breakfast downstairs this morning, before heading out for the day.

She hoped they'd be plenty of time to get showered and dressed and have brekkie in an hour.

The alarm went off, and Joey woke up spooning Charlie. She smiled, reached out and switched the snooze on.

Charlie stirred. Joey pulled her in closer, and kissed her on the cheek.

A few minutes later, the alarm went off again. Joey switched it off this time. "Charlie. We need to get up and showered baby."

"Ummm." Grunted Charlie back. "Just give me a minute."

Joey chuckled. "Come on babe, we need to get going." She kissed Charlie on the neck, nibbling her, and tickled her on the waist gently.

Charlie squirmed and giggled. "Joey!" she groaned. "OK OK. I'll get up." She rolled over onto her back.

"Morning grumpy." Chuckled Joey.

"Erm. Excuse me." She giggled. "Grumpy indeed." She poked Joey in the ribs.

"Hey." Exclaimed a giggling Joey. "How's the head?"

"Actually." Charlie paused, so she could assess her hangover. "It's OK. I think I feel fine." She smiled at Joey. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Joey said smiling. She leant over and kissed Charlie on the lips. "We really ought to get going babe. We'll have a shower, then go down for the buffet brekkie downstairs, then we'll shoot off for the day."

Charlie smiled at Joey. "Soooo. Where are we going today?" she said as she toyed with Joeys PJ buttons.

Joey laughed. "Trying to distract me, hoping I might let the cat out the bag?"

"Maybe." Charlie chuckled.

"It won't work, you know that. I'm too stubborn."

"OK." Sighed Charlie. "Can't blame me for trying though." She chuckled.

"Come on babe. Let's get in the shower." Joey smiled.

"Was I badly behaved last night Jo?" Asked Charlie.

Joey chuckled. "No baby. You weren't bad at all." She paused. "You were very amusing, and very cute though."

Charlie sighed. "Oh God, what did I do? I don't even remember getting back here."

"I'm not surprised." Chuckled Joey.

"At least I haven't got a hangover." She smiled.

"Well, you're very lucky. Cos you put away a fair few bottles." Smiled Joey.

"I didn't embarrass myself or you did I?"

"No." Chuckled Joey. "You were fine. Just a bit tipsy."

"What did I do then?" Asked Charlie, biting her lip, wondering what she did.

"Nothing. Honestly." Joey smiled. "Do you remember getting asked for a dance?"

"Yeah. Some blonde woman." Charlie smiled. "I started to keep score, and you got arsy."

"Yeah." Joey giggled. "Do you remember us dancing together?"

"Of course." Charlie chuckled. "Every time. Which particular dance were you thinking of?"

"All of them." Smiled Joey. "You know I love you dancing with you." Said Joey softly, lightly resting her right hand flat on Charlies stomach.

"Umm, me too hon. I remember us dancing a slow dance. Then having a drink, then dancing again." Charlie smiled.

"Umm, you were really going for it in the last session. You had some great moves." Joey smiled. "Someone tried to pick you up on the dance floor too. Do you remember that?"

"Did they?" Charlie asked. "I don't remember. Either that or I didn't notice." She smiled. "I do remember you holding me again, as we danced. I thought you were being really sweet looking after me again."

Joey smiled. "Well, part of me was being sweet, and part of me was muscling my way back in, making sure she got the message." Joey admitted.

"I wouldn't have been interested in her hon. I don't even remember her."

Joey chuckled. "I know. I'm just teasing. You were tipsy, and I wanted to keep an eye on you, that's all."

"Well, thanks for looking after me Jo, and getting me home safe." Charlie was relieved that Joey had been there to make sure she was OK.

"That's OK baby. Anytime." Said Joey.

They kissed tenderly, then they got up and showered. Joey dressed in her camouflage cargo shorts, and black long-sleeved tight fitting t-shirt, while Charlie wore blue, tight skinny, short cut jeans, and a white long-sleeved t-shirt too. They both wore trainers, and went down to brekkie in the hotel restaurant.

They gave their room number to the waitress, and she escorted them to a table for two. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

They both had their usual coffees.

"OK. I'll bring it over in a minute." She smiled. "Please, just help your selves to anything from the buffet. If you need anything, please let me or one of the waiters know." She paused. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks." Said Joey. Then to Charlie. "Right babe. Let's get stuck in."

They got up, and walked to the buffet. There was so much choice. Hot cooked breakfasts, toast, cereals, fresh fruits, yoghurts, continental breakfasts of cheeses, meats, smoked salmon, pastries and cakes.

They both had a mango juice each, which Joey took back to their table, before coming back, and deciding on having smoked salmon, scrambled egg and toast to start with. Charlie had scrambled egg on toast.

They ate that, and drank their black coffees, Charlie pouring them out, and adding Joeys 3 sugars to hers.

Then Joey and Charlie went up again, and they both selected some fresh fruits and a plain yoghurt to pour over it.

It was delicious. Joey pondered about getting toast, and decided she would. So she had toast and marmalade to finish off. Charlie had a slice too, but had honey on hers.

"No honey for my honey?" Charlie laughed as she spread the honey on her toast.

"Nope. Not today." Joey smiled.

The had another coffee, then went back to their room, to pick up the stuff they needed for the day out.

"Right. What do I need to take Jo?" asked Charlie.

"Erm, you should take a fleece, and put it in my rucksack. I've got the camera, it's fully charged, and I've got my wallet. So that's all we need I think." Joey smiled.

"Come on Jo. Tell me where we're going then." Charlie said softly, as she walked over to Joey, embraced her, and nuzzled her nose into Joeys neck, nibbling her skin.

"Still trying to get round me eh?" chuckled Joey, as she wrapped her arms around Charlie.

"Always." Charlie chuckled, as she gently sucked Joeys neck.

"Ahh, God Charlie." Joey chuckled. "We need to get going. You need to stop doing that."

"OK." Mumbled Charlie against Joeys neck, but continuing her teasing.

"Charlie." Giggled Joey.

"Umm."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Charlie tried again.

"Nowhere if you keep doing that." Joey chuckled.

Charlie lifted up her head, smiling at Joey. "Ok hon. No more teasing. I'm ready." She kissed Joey quickly on the lips.

"Come on then." Said Joey releasing Charlie and picking up her rucksack, containing their fleeces and camera, and her wallet.

She picked her car keys up too, and they went down to the hotel car park, and Joey set off towards the edge of the city.

Charlie looked at her. "Are you gonna tell me yet?"

"OK, OK. We're going to The Blue Mountains for the day." Joey smiled.

"Really?" Charlie asked excitedly. "You know, I've never been there either. It's just on the doorstep too. Can you believe it?"

Joey chuckled. "Yeah I know. I asked Rubes if you'd been. I'm surprised she didn't accidentally let the cat out of the bag."

"She never said a word. She's just as sneaky as you." Charlie chuckled. "Wait until I get home."

As they travelled, they sang to the music on the radio, doing their usual car karaoke. They opened up the bag of murray mints Joey had got, and ate a few of them each during the day.

As they drove towards the Blue Mountains, they meandered through little villages, with quaint shops and gardens, stopping occasionally for a photo opportunity.

They had a very scenic drive, with signs up that reminded them they were in a World Heritage listed centre. They stopped at Featherdale Wildlife Park, where they hand fed the koalas and kangaroos, and took photos of themselves with them.

They then continued towards Katoomba, stopping at Echo point, and walked out along the Three Sisters rock formation. The views were spectacular. They were fortunate that the day was fairly clear, and there wasn't a lot of mist in the canyon.

"OMG Joey. This is beautiful." Charlie said, as they got to the farthest point out.

"Yeah, it certainly takes your breath away doesn't it." Joey agreed.

Charlie released Joeys hand, as she took some shots with the camera. They asked another tourist to take a photo of the two of them together, and they put an arm around each other, smiling into the camera, as the tourist took a shot of them, with the valley behind them.

They slowly ambled back along the walkway, hand in hand, egging each other on, as it was quite steep drops and scary.

They got back in the car, and took the cliff top drive alongside Megalong Valley. They found out about the Aboriginal Dreamtime legends of the Blue Mountains when they stopped at Scenic World.

Before they had lunch, they went on the scenic railway, which has the Worlds steepest incline, and descended over 400m.

They held hands as the train went down the track, looking out over the canyon, admiring the views yet again.

They had to put their fleeces on, as they got a bit chilly then.

When they got to the bottom, they walked along the boardwalk through the rainforest, before taking the railway back up.

Then they had lunch at a little restaurant. Joey had a diet coke and a hot chicken fajita wrap, and Charlie had a beer and a vegetarian hot roasted vegetable wrap.

They sat a while, admiring the view across the canyon, and of the Three sisters, before moving on to continue their sightseeing trip.

They went out on the scenic cableway, the steepest cable car in Australia, for a view over the Jamison Valley, of the Three sisters, and of Katoomba falls. They were taking as many photos as possible, and held each others hands tightly, slightly scared of the height of the cable car.

The cable car operator made the passengers laugh, when he asked all the passengers for their return tickets when they were in the middle of the ride. A couple of them thought he was being serious for a minute.

They they started to head back to the hotel. They meandered along the cliff roads, and mountain passes, stopping for photos and to admire the views and scenery along the way.

Charlie sat in the passenger seat, her right hand resting on Joeys left leg. "You know hon." She sighed, smiling happily at Joey. "I've had yet another fabulous day, courtesy of you." Joey looked round, smiling at Charlie. "Thanks hon."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Joey smiled. She put her left hand on top of Charlies, entwining their fingers.

"Yeah, I have enjoyed myself again. Great idea hon."

"Glad you liked it." Joey smiled, happy with her choice again.

"I can't believe we never came here as kids, as a family." Charlie sighed. "I guess dad was always working eh."

Joey smiled. "I'm sorry baby. But he had a very responsible job." Joey offered some excuse for Ross's action.

"It's dad that should be sorry." She paused. "He may have had a good job, but one day off wouldn't have hurt him to spend time off with his family would it." She said sadly.

"No, I guess not baby." Joey smiled. "I'm sure he must regret it though. I know I would." Joey lifted Charlies hand to her lips, and kissed the back of it.

Charlie smiled at Joeys action. Joey was always trying to make things better for her. She loved Joey for that. "Me too. Me too." Sighed Charlie. "So." She paused. "We must never live to regret anything hon." She said brightly. "We must make sure we spend time together whenever we can, and not let things get in the way."

"Fine by me." Joey smiled. "Absolutely fine baby." She agreed.

"Good." Charlie replied. "We've had such a great couple of days. And I want to thank you for sorting out this weekend, and trying to take my mind off the trial."

"You're welcome baby." Joey smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, me too." Charlie laughed. "I mean I'd do anything for you too."

"I know you would baby."

They continued their slow scenic drive back to the city.

Charlie had nodded off, and at 6.15 pm, Joey brought the car to a halt.

She switched off the engine, and put her left hand on Charlies right shoulder, shaking her gently. "Baby, wake up. Time to get out the car."

Charlie stirred. "Ummm..." she grunted.

"Come on baby. We're here." Joey confirmed.

Charlie stretched her arms out and yawned. She undid her seatbelt, and then noticed where they were. "Hon?" She asked, smiling at Joey.

Joey smiled back at her. "Yeah?"

"What have you done now?" Charlie chuckled.

"Nothing. Just arranged dinner for us." She paused, and smiled. "Come on, let's go in then."


	220. Chapter 220

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yeah, Joey is spoiling Charlie! Lucky girl!_

_1818 – Lol, no, Charlie didn't drink THAT much!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 220

They got out the car, and Joey walked round it, taking Charlies hand in her own, to escort her to her dads front door.

As they walked, Charlie said softly. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Joey giggled. "Ummm…." She teased.

Charlie elbowed her playfully in the ribs. "Watch it." She giggled too.

Joey giggled again. "Yes baby, you have. I love you too."

They knocked on the front door, and Morag answered it, welcoming them both in with a hug and a kiss. "Lovely to see you both." She beamed. "Happy birthday for tomorrow Charlie. Ross is in the kitchen, finishing off the dinner, go through, please." She ushered them through the house.

"Thanks Morag." Smiled Charlie.

They went through to the kitchen, and Ross was standing by the oven, checking dinner.

"Dad." Said Charlie as she walked in.

"Hello darling. Happy birthday." He said as he turned around and kissed and hugged his daughter. "Hello Joey." He said as he then hugged Joey.

"Hi Ross." Beamed Joey, happy at the friendly welcoming embrace.

"Something smells good." Said Charlie, peering over her dads shoulder.

Morag ushered them into the lounge, and handed Charlie a glass of wine. Joey said she'd save hers to drink with dinner, so she had an OJ.

They sat down, and Ross joined them. Morag asked them if they'd had a nice day. Charlie told them all about the trip to the Blue Mountains that day, and the trip to the zoo yesterday.

She was very excited, and showed them some photos on their digital camera of some of the things they'd done, and the things they'd seen.

"Umm. Sounds like you kept Charlie entertained Joey." Smiled Ross.

"I tried to Ross." Smiled Joey.

"I've had a lovely couple of days." Confirmed Charlie, as she took Joeys hand in hers. "Thanks to Joey." She said softly, smiling at Joey. "She didn't even tell me that we were coming here for dinner tonight." Charlie chuckled.

"Well I'm sure Joey wanted to surprise you." Ross said. "Looks like it's working Joey. Well done."

Joey blushed very slightly with the compliment. "My pleasure." She replied softly.

Ross mumbled. "Now as much as I don't want to ruin the moment. I'd like to just say, that Morag's told me what happened at court." Charlie squeezed Joeys hand tighter, and looked at her dad. "And I hear you were both pressurised in the witness box, and both responded really well, and dealt with it all in a very dignified way." He paused. "So I'd like to thank you Joey, for being there for my daughter, and helping her through the past few days, not to mention the last couple of months since it happened."

"There's no need to thank me Ross." Insisted Joey. "I just did what anyone would have done under the circumstances." Joey confirmed.

"Well, that maybe so. But I'd like to offer my thanks and appreciation to you anyway. So thank you Joey."

Joey shrugged, and smiled, slightly embarrassed by the praise from Ross. All she did was look after her girlfriend. Anyone would do the same, right?

"And I'm glad those awful women got what they deserved Charlie." He smiled at his daughter.

Charlie smiled back. "Thanks dad." She said quietly.

"Right." Ross continued. "Enough talk about that. Let's go get some dinner shall we?"

"Good idea darling." Said Morag, standing up and leading them to the dining room.

"Hey, this looks wonderful." Charlie chuckled, as she saw the 'Happy birthday' banner, decorations and balloons they'd put up in the dining room. "Thanks Morag, thanks dad."

Joey took a couple of pics before they sat down.

While Morag poured them all a glass of wine, and got Joey a glass of water, Ross brought out the starters, creamy garlic mushrooms on toast. He proposed a "Happy birthday Charlie." Toast before they began.

The mushrooms were delicious. Ross cleared the plates away, and with Morags help, began dishing up the main course.

Joey and Charlie sat talking in the dining room. "OK baby?" Joey asked softly, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yeah. I'm real good thanks hon." Said Charlie, taking Joeys hand in hers across the table. "Thanks for arranging this meal Jo." She smiled. "It was really sweet of you."

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled back. "Couldn't miss out on a birthday meal with your dad could you."

Charlie chuckled. "No. I guess not."

Ross and Morag came back into the dining room, carrying 2 plates each, and noticing Charlie holding Joeys hand, Ross laughed and said. "Put her down Charlie, and pick up your knife and fork instead, and tuck into this lamb instead."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Dad!" she said shyly. Joey smiled at her, as she released her hand.

Morag poured out some more wine, and Joey had a glassful this time too. They had another obligatory toast to Charlies birthday, then they tucked into the delicious looking, and tasting, garlic and rosemary roast lamb, with all the trimmings, that Morag had prepared. It was one of Joeys favourite meals too. "Well Morag, I have to say, this is absolutely delicious." Joey chuckled. "And I should know, because I've eaten a lot of roast lamb meals."

Morag smiled at Joey. "Thanks Joey. It's nice to cook for more than just the two of us for a change."

"Yes. It's nice to have some company. Not that I don't enjoy your company darling." Ross laughed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow then Charlie?" asked Morag.

Charlie smiled. "I don't know Morag." She looked at Joey. "The whole weekend has been kept a secret from me. I was just told I was going away for a long weekend, and nothing else."

Joey smiled back at Charlie. "Well, it is meant to be a surprise birthday weekend. So that means not knowing what's in store."

"How wonderful of you Joey." Said Ross. "You're a very lucky girl Charlie. Having someone plan such a wonderful weekend for you."

"I know I am dad." Charlie blushed slightly. "Joey's always planning little surprises for me." She chuckled. "But this weekend happens to be a big one." She grinned broadly.

Joey smiled broadly, her insides warming up with the praise she was getting from Charlie.

They all continued chatting and eating, until their plates were clean.

"Thank you dad, Morag. That was lovely." Said Charlie, rubbing her stomach contentedly.

Morag and Ross began tidying up the plates, and took them out to the kitchen. They came back, and sat down for a while, chatting and drinking some more wine, before they got up to serve the dessert. They came back in with two bowls each, filled with hot apple pie, and ice cream.

"Enjoy." Said Morag, smiling as she put the bowls in front of them.

"Oooh, lovely." Said Joey, grinning broadly.

They tucked in, again managing to empty their bowls. They all sat back in their chairs, puffing and panting, all absolutely stuffed full.

"After dinner mint Sir?" asked Joey. Everyone burst into laughter, and nearly popped anyway.

They all helped to clear the table, and then went to the lounge. "I'll get coffees in a few minutes." Said Morag. "Let's just sit down for a while, let all that food go down." She smiled and nodded at Ross.

Ross smiled at Morag. "Right. Charlie, have you got a minute please?"

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"Nothing. Let's go to the study for a minute can we?"

Charlie looked at her dad. "What's up dad?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing's up." Laughed Ross. "I just want to talk to you in the study."

Charlie got up, looking and smiling at Joey before she followed her dad to the study.

"Sit down Charlie."

"What's going on dad?"

"Nothing." Ross smiled. "I've just got something to give you."

"A pressie?" said Charlie getting excited.

"Sort of. Yes." He sighed.

"What is it dad?"

"Charlie, I want you to take this." He handed her a cheque, for $300,000. Charlie looked at him, her jaw practically dropping on the floor. "I want you to have some of my inheritance now. I've set up a trust fund for Ruby for $300K as well, she can access it when she's 21 years old."

"Dad, I can't accept this." Charlie said, astounded at the cheque.

"Charlie, I want you to have some money, so I can see you enjoying it, while I still can."

"Dad, I can't take your money." Charlie urged.

"It's going to be your money some day Charlie. Yours and Rubys. I want you to see enjoy it while I'm still compos mentis."

"Dad." Sobbed Charlie.

"You'll get the rest of the estate when I die. I've kept a little bit of cash, and a few investments, for tax purposes. So they'll be those and the house. Morag still has her own apartment, and money, and doesn't want a penny from my estate. She wants you and Ruby to have it all."

"Dad, don't talk like that." Charlie cried.

"I have to darling. While I still can. While I still know what I'm saying and doing."

Charlie sobbed heavily. Ross walked to the chair and hugged her. "There there Charlie. As long as I know you're in safe hands, and being looked after. I'll be happy." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am being looked after dad."

"I can see that Charlie." He smiled. "I'm so pleased you introduced me to Joey. You're right, it would have been easier to keep quiet about her. I'm very glad you didn't though."

"I'm glad you like her dad."

"I don't know what your plans for the future are Charlie." He sighed. "But whether you're with Joey or someone else, long term, you're going to need somewhere to live aren't you. You can't keep living at Leahs forever can you. You need your own place Charlie, you need to put down some roots, and settle down, with or without Joey. I want you to use this money to do that Charlie. I'd like to see you use this money while I'm still around to see you use it."

"Dad, about me and Joey." Charlie said softly.

"Charlie your relationship is your own business. Whether you're with Joey or not long term, it doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy dad. Very happy." Charlie blushed. "You know I wanted you to meet Joey, because I'm in love with her." She paused. "I know we haven't known each other long, but we both feel the same dad. We want to be together." Charlie went slightly more crimson.

Ross chuckled. "I'm glad Charlie. I will say that you do seem to be very very happy at the moment. She's been very good for you Charlie. You're happier than I've ever seen you Charlie." He smiled warmly at his daughter. "I'm so glad you found someone to look after you and love you. She's a lovely young woman." He said softly.

"Joey does make me very happy dad." Charlie cleared her throat, before continuing. "And we have talked, erm briefly, about buying somewhere together actually."

Ross smiled. He knew his daughter was not one for talking about, or showing her feelings. She always kept things to herself, although since meeting Joey, over the past couple of months, she had become gradually more open and comfortable about things. Perhaps that was what she had needed, the right partner, someone she really loved. "And?" he asked, encouraging her to continue.

Charlie spoke quietly, clearing her throat with a little cough, before she said. "Well, we both feel the same, at the moment, and we both want to be together long term, so the next step is to get somewhere together isn't it." She went crimson again. She had never been one to talk about any of her previous relationships with anyone, let alone her dad. Sure, her parents had met some of her ex's, but not all of them, let's face it, most of them hadn't been around long enough for them to meet her parents. But Joey was different. Charlie was head over heels in love with Joey, and that had made a difference. She wanted her dad to meet and get to know Joey, and she wanted to talk about her openly, and them as a couple.

Ross smiled. "I guess it is, yes."

Charlie smiled shyly.

"Well, that's great Charlie. I'm really pleased for you." Ross smiled. "I hope it works out for you. Joey's lovely, and she certainly brings out the very best in you." He chuckled. "She's been the best tonic I've ever seen for you."

Charlie giggled coyly. "She's really wonderful dad." She replied dreamily.

"Then use the money towards the house Charlie. Towards your future together. If that's what you both want. Please Charlie. I want to see you happy. If that means with Joey, then honestly, I'd be as pleased as punch, I really would." Ross hugged his daughter tightly.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me."

"Nonsense. The way that young lady has been looking after you lately, and treating you for the last few months, I couldn't wish for anyone better for you to be with."

Charlie was overcome with her dads words.

"Thanks dad." She said emotionally.

"Which is why I do want you to have this money. Let me see you enjoy it, while I still can Charlie."

"OK dad. Thank you." Said Charlie quietly.

They hugged each other tightly.

After a couple of minutes, Ross said. "Look, it's up to you if you want to tell Joey about this cheque. I know how proud you are Charlie. And although Morag hasn't told me great details about Joeys affairs, I know she is a wealthy young woman. I don't want you to feel inadequate. I don't want you to feel like you're not good enough for her Charlie, because she has some money and you haven't."

"You know me so well dad." Charlie smiled. "But I have some money dad. I've managed to save quite a bit over the years, and even more while I've been living at Leahs." She paused. "Obviously it's nowhere near as much as Joey has, but it's a start." She smiled.

"I'm sure you have Charlie. But I'm also sure that Joey wouldn't care if you were penniless would she." He stated.

Charlie giggled, and shook her head. "No, she wouldn't."

"I thought as much." Ross smiled. "She really is a very special young lady Charlie."

"I know dad."

"So take and use the money. You'll get it sooner or later anyhow. And use it how you like Charlie."

"Thanks dad." Charlie said sadly.

They went back into the lounge, with arms around each others waists. Joey had been helping Morag tidy up in the kitchen.

"We're back darling." Shouted Ross.

Morag brought a tray of coffees into the lounge. Joey followed on behind, bringing in a birthday cake, which was lit up with several candles.

Ross switched off the lights, and they all sang "Happy birthday." To Charlie. Joey laughed and quickly took a few photos of the cake and them all singing.

Charlie was giggling, and looking slightly embarrassed. Joey hugged her. "Happy birthday baby." She whispered in her ear, before kissing her on the cheek. "Are you OK baby?" Joey asked Charlie quietly. It looked like Charlie had been crying.

Charlie looked into Joeys concerned eyes, and smiled at her. "Yes hon. I'm fine." She said quietly.

"OK." Smiled Joey back. She was still worried about Charlie though, and wondered what her dad had wanted with her in the study.

"Thanks everyone." Laughed Charlie, before blowing out the candles, as Joey took a photo of her.

Ross turned the lights back on, as Morag cut the cake, and handed out a coffee and slice of cake to them all. It was a lovely light sponge cake, with butter icing and raspberry jam filling.

They all had another coffee each. Then it was time for Joey and Charlie to leave.

They thanked Ross and Morag for the wonderful evening, before hugging and kissing them goodbye, and heading back to the hotel.

As Joey drove back, she said. "Baby?"

"Yes hon?"

"You seemed upset when you came back from talking with your dad in the study." Joey looked at Charlie. "You OK?"

"I'm fine hon." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Are you going to tell me what your dad wanted, or did you want to keep it to yourself?" she paused. "I mean, you don't have to tell me. I just want to make sure you're OK, and he didn't upset you over anything." Joey was worried that Ross may have upset Charlie over her.

"Jo, you don't think dad was, erm, talking about you do you?"

Joey smiled weakly, and shrugged.

"Ummm, well, he wasn't having a go about you. He gave me a birthday present." Charlie wanted to allay Joeys fears.

"Oh, that's good then." She looked briefly at Charlie. "Isn't it?" she checked.

"Well, yes and no." Charlie frowned.

"It's OK baby. You don't have to tell me. It's between you and your dad. I understand." Joey smiled.

"No Jo, it's...well...it's...he gave me some money...some inheritance money...before you know...before he.."

Joey put her left hand on Charlies right hand, which was resting on her lap. "It's OK baby. I think I understand."

"He gave me a cheque, and has set up a trust fund for Rubes too."

"I guess he wants to sort a few things out, that's all baby." Joey glanced at her girlfriend again, before switching her eyes back to the road ahead. "That's good isn't it?"

"Umm. I guess it's nice to know he's planning for, you know..." she paused. "And I guess it's good that he's getting things sorted, and thinking of Rubes and me."

"I know it's not a nice thing to talk about, but it will make things easier for you when the time comes baby. He's just trying to arrange his affairs I should imagine." Joey said softly.

"I know." Charlie said quietly. "It's just hard. You know." A couple of tears fell down her face.

"Yeah I know baby." Joey squeezed Charlies hand.

Charlie wiped her tears away, before holding Joeys hand tightly, as she continued to drive back to the hotel.

They arrived back at their room, and they had a quick shower together, before going to bed.

"Jo, I know I've said it before, but thanks for the last few days. You've been really great. I wouldn't have been able to have gotten through the trial without your support." Charlie kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "You've been brilliant. Thanks for looking after me."

Joey smiled. "You're very welcome baby. But you don't have to thank me. It's part of my job as your girlfriend to be here for you. That's what I signed up for." She giggled. "I'll be here for the bad times, although obviously I hope they're done with now, and the good times." She pulled Charlie in closer to herself. "Always."

Charlie smiled back at Joey. "Thanks hon."

"Anytime."

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips again. Joey responded, and sighed against Charlies lips. They moved their hands over each others bodies slowly and gently, beginning to caress each other purposefully.

They made love, slowly and tenderly, both completely overwhelmed with their orgasms when they eventually swept through them.

They lay entwined together, gently stroking each others hips and backs, whispering words of love to each other, as they recovered.

Joey then set the alarm, switched off the light, and they wrapped their arms and legs around each other again.

"Night baby." Joey said softly.

"Night hon." Charlie replied.

They fell asleep, absolutely exhausted, but thoroughly happy and contented.


	221. Chapter 221

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yep, $300K, can't be bad eh..._

_1818 – Lol, of course Charlie will tell Joey how much it's for...patience!_

_D – Yep, very cute!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 221

The alarm began buzzing at 8.15am. Joey awoke spooning her girlfriend, smiled broadly, and then released her briefly while she switched the snooze on.

Charlie stirred. Joey embraced Charlie again, and kissed her slowly on the back, shoulder, and then her cheek. "Happy birthday Charlie." She said softly.

Charlie chuckled softly in her semi-awake state, loving the feeling of Joeys warm soft wet lips on her skin. "Umm. Thanks hon." She rolled over slowly onto her back. Joey lay on her side, resting her head in her right hand, leaning on her elbow, and resting her left hand on Charlies tummy. She kissed Charlie on the lips.

"You look like an excited kid baby." She said softly, playing with Charlies belly button.

Charlie giggled. "I feel like an excited kid." She sniggered. "I love birthdays and Christmas."

"Umm. I'll have to remember that." Joey smiled. "If only I'd have known that before, I'd have got you a present." She kept a straight face.

Charlie almost fell for the joke, before realising that Joey was teasing her. "You rotter!" she exclaimed. "Anyway. I thought you said you'd got me a suitcase for my birthday?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah. So I did." Smiled Joey.

There was a knock on the door. Joey leant over and kissed Charlie again. "Stay there baby." She requested. "No peaking." She smiled at Charlie as she put on her PJ's and dressing gown, shutting the bedroom door behind her, before answering the door to room service.

Joey let in room service and they left breakfast on the dining room table, where Joey had requested they put the trays. She thanked them as they put a large bouquet of mixed flowers that she'd ordered on the table too. They looked lovely, a beautiful display of reds, yellows, oranges and whites. They smelt delightful too, Joey hoped that Charlie liked them.

She'd ordered a single rose too, which she put on Charlies breakfast tray. She showed the waiter out the door, and then returned to take photos of the flowers and the breakfast trays, before she took them through to the bedroom.

"Happy birthday beautiful." She beamed, as she went through the bedroom door. Charlies eyes lit up, as she saw the large bouquet Joey was carrying.

"Oh, they're lovely Jo. Thank you." She gushed, as Joey sat on the side of the bed, and kissed Charlie on the lips, handing her the bouquet. "Umm. They smell gorgeous." Smiled Charlie.

"Hey. Put your PJ's on, and I'll take a pic of you in bed with the flowers."

"God Joey." Giggled Charlie. "I look a right state."

"No you don't. You never do. You look lovely." Chuckled Joey. She held the flowers while Charlie got dressed into her PJ's. Then she handed them back to her, and took a couple of shots. "These are lovely, look baby." Said Joey, showing Charlie the pics.

"Umm. Not bad." Charlie smiled.

Joey then took the flowers back to the dining room, and put them in a vase of water. She took Charlies breakfast tray through to the bedroom. "Here you go baby. Enjoy." Said Joey.

Charlie looked at the tray, as Joey rested it on her legs in bed. She smiled. "Oooh yummy. Thanks hons. My favourite."

"Of course. It's your birthday." Chuckled Joey. She'd ordered cherry and ice cream pancakes for them both for brekkie, along with the obligatory coffee. Plus, as it was Charlies birthday, pink champagne and strawberrys and a pain au chocolate to round it off.

"And the rose is lovely too hon." Charlie smiled.

"Welcome babe." Replied Joey. "Now. Let's tuck in." She giggled. "Here, let me open the champers." She undid the foil, and popped off the cork. It made a loud pop and flew across the room, making them both laugh. Joey quickly filled up their glasses, and proposed a toast to Charlie. "Have a very happy birthday baby." Smiled Joey, who kissed her girlfriend on the lips, before they both drank a large sip of champagne down.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie. "This is brilliant. You certainly know how to spoil me."

"Of course I do. Only the best for my girlfriend." Joey smiled back. "Calorie overload today, but what the hell eh?" she giggled.

Joey went to get her own tray of pancakes from the dining room, coming back and getting in bed with it.

"Umm. Jo. These pancakes are delicious."

"Umm. They're pretty good yeah!" Exclaimed Joey. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

They finished eating the pancakes and pain au chocolates, and then Joey took the trays back to the dining room. Charlie had put the rose on the bedside table.

Joey came back in, and picked up the suitcase that Charlie had spotted yesterday morning. "Here you go." Said Joey, putting the suitcase on the bed. "Happy birthday Charlie." She beamed.

Charlies face lit up, and she rubbed her hands together. "Ohh, thanks hon."

Joey giggled at her childlike excitement. "Here's the key." She handed Charlie the key. She unlocked the case. She tried to open the case, but the combination locks were still locked. Joey sat back down on the bed, sipping on some more champagne.

"What's the combo hon?"

"Ahh." Giggled Joey. "You'll have to guess at that."

"What?" frowned Charlie.

"Take a guess." Joey suggested.

Charlie pondered for a moment, and tried 1-2-3. It didn't open. She looked at Joey again, and tried 7-1-0, for the month and year of today, her birthday. Nothing. She tried the month and year of her birth. Nothing. She tried Joeys dates. Nothing. She tried the date they met, the date they first went out, and the date when they first slept together. All nothing. The combo lock remained tightly shut.

"Umm. If you don't open it soon, we'll miss what I've got planned for you today." Joey chuckled.

Charlie grew frustrated. "Honey. Give me a clue please." Charlie pleaded.

"OK." Joey laughed. "It's something to do with your job."

Charlie pondered. Whatever could it be. She tried her old serial number. Nothing. She tried her squad car number. Nothing. "Hon. Please." She pleaded.

"Umm. This isn't a great advert for police intelligence you know." Giggled Joey.

Charlie slapped her playfully on the arm. "Come on Jo. I want to open my pressies."

"Ouch." Chuckled Joey equally as playfully. "I told you. There's nothing in there. I got you a suitcase for your birthday."

"Joey! Come on."

"OK Ok. One more clue." She paused. "Try this then. Erm, if someone wanted to call you, what would they do?"

Charlie looked at Joey for a second. Then her eyes lit up, she looked at the case, and put the number in. Click, click. The combo locks were undone. "Very funny hon." Said Charlie, laughing at the "000" Joey had used for the combos.

She opened the case up, to be presented with several wrapped gifts, of various sizes, with several cards on top. She took the cards out, and opened them in turn. One was from Ruby, with happy birthday sister on it, one was from Leah and VJ, and one was from Joey.

Joeys card said "wonderful girlfriend", and had a picture of a love heart and flowers on the front. Inside, Joey had written. "Charlie, Happy birthday baby, all my love, hugs and kisses, "

"Ahh. Thanks hon. It's lovely." Said Charlie, as she lent over to kiss Joey tenderly on the lips.

"You're welcome baby." Smiled Joey back to her.

Charlie put the cards on the bedside table, and then turned her attention to the pressies.

She opened Ruby's, which was a sexy new bikini, which Ruby had noted on the gift tag, would be useful for Charlie when she went surfing with Joey. Joey eyed the very, very skimpy pieces of fabric, which were black and white, in a zebra pattern, with a very big smile spreading out across her face.

"Umm. Ruby has great taste." Joey chuckled.

"She certainly has." Charlie agreed. "But my God, it won't leave much to the imagination." She chuckled.

"No it won't." Joey agreed. "Shame." She chuckled, licking her lips.

Charlie looked at Joey. "So you won't mind me parading around the beach in this will you?" she asked, holding the items up in the air, trying to wind Joey up.

"Well, I don't know about that." Joey laughed. "Umm, maybe it is a bit too skimpy for the beach. But still, I don't mind people looking a little bit, as I'm the only one who can touch too."

"You've changed your tune a bit hon." Chuckled Charlie, knowing how jealous and possessive Joey was, but really loving how Joey felt like that about her.

"Well, I guess that you could say I'm much more comfortable and secure with things now." Joey smiled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want anyone perving over you, and I want to keep all of you for myself, but realistically, if someone sees and admires you in a bikini on a beach, then that's OK." She smiled. "Cos I get to take you home."

"That's right." Charlie chuckled. "You get to take me home." She smiled, and leant over and kissed Joey once slowly on the lips. "Anyway, I don't know if I want to wear this on the beach, it is very, very small." Charlie stated, looking at it rather worryingly.

"Just wear it under your shortie then, and when you're sunbathing after our surf. You don't have to parade around in it." Joey giggled. "That way, I can still see you in it at least. It is hot."

"Umm. OK." Giggled Charlie. "I think I'll try it on later, when we get in the spa tub."

Joeys eyes lit up. "Ooh, good idea."

They both took another mouthful of the pink champagne.

Charlie smiled. "Right. Let me get onto your pressies then eh." Joey had labelled the packages with numbers, and Charlie unwrapped the first package.

It was a new phone, top of the range iphone. "OMG Joey. This is great." Charlie gasped. "It's lovely."

"I got one for myself too. So when I'm away, as well as texting and talking, we can email, and send photo messages, video messages and everything else too." She said pleased with herself. "You can go on the internet too." She finished.

"Wow Joey. That's a great idea."

"You can keep your same number too. We just need to take your old sim card into the shop in Yabbie Creek when we get back home, and they'll sort it out for you." She smiled.

"But I use my phone for work hon."

"That's OK. It's gonna be the same number, so you won't have to carry two phones around." Joey smiled. "And the package I put us on has loads of free calls and things too, so it'll all be covered. And as you can get on the internet, it may even help you crack a crime now too. If you need to look something up when you're out and about eh." She smiled.

"You're not paying for my phone calls are you Jo?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled.

"I can't have you do that."

"Of course you can." Joey laughed. "Most of them will be to me anyway. And don't worry, it was a great deal."

"But work calls though."

"Don't worry. What do you do now? Claim them back on your expenses?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do the same thing then."

"I guess I can still do that."

"Of course you can." Smiled Joey.

"It really does look cool hon." Beamed Charlie. She looked at Joey, and smiled at her. "God, I can't wait to use it now." Charlie said excitedly, turning the phone around in her hand, looking at it and admiring it some more.

"Well, you'll have to wait until we get home." Chuckled Joey.

"Looks like you need a computer degree to work out how to use it." Laughed Charlie.

"Well, it'll be trial and error, but I'm sure we'll figure it out between us." Smiled Joey.

"Thanks hon." Charlie said, as she leant over and kissed Joey on the lips. "It's a great pressie."

"Welcome." Smiled Joey back. "Right. Next pressie then."

Charlie took another gift out the suitcase, and carefully opened the paper, to reveal a striking sapphire blue silk strapless lingerie, bra and knicker set. Charlie smiled, and looked up at Joey, as she held the items in the air. Joey watched on, licking her lips, as she imagined her girlfriend wearing them.

"Now, are you sure that these really are for me? Are you sure they're not for you hon?" Charlie giggled.

It was Joey who blushed now. Charlie smiled. She stood up, got off the bed, holding the skimpy lingerie in front of her, and walked round the bed, parading them to Joey. Joey looked on, her eyes widening, imagining Charlie dressed in them. She gulped. "Wow." She managed. "Erm, maybe I did, erm subconsciously, buy them for a treat for myself." She said huskily.

Charlie wagged her right index finger at Joey, chuckling as she did so. "Well, tut, tut, tut, you are a very naughty girl then." She lay the lingerie on the bed, and sat next to Joey. "Thank you hon. It's a beautiful set. And a beautiful colour." She embraced Joey, and kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled. "Come on. You'd better open your other things up quickly, or we'll be late." Joey suggested.

Charlie got up, and walked round the bed, sitting cross-legged on it again, as she delved back into the suitcase. She took out package number 3. Which was a big, but light box. She lay it on the bed, looking up at Joey with a big smile, before pulling the bow open, and beginning to unwrap the gift.

Joey watched on nervously, hoping Charlie would like what she'd bought her.

Charlie took the paper off, to reveal a designer dress box in front of her. She looked up at Joey, a massive grin on her face. Joey smiled back at her. Charlie took the lid off the box, and gasped, when she saw the stunning blue, of the designer dress which was inside. "OMG, Joey." She managed. She stood up, and gently took out the dress. She held it in front of herself, facing the bed and Joey. "OMG. It's beautiful."

Joey looked at Charlie. "That makes two of you." She smiled.

Charlie turned around, to look in the long mirror in the room. She gasped again. The dress was beautiful, sapphire blue, like the underwear, made of silk taffeter, strapless, fitted, and taken in at the waist, it would sit comfortably and sexily, over her hips, and bottom, the hem finishing half way down her thigh.

"God Joey. It really is beautiful." Charlie said, moving around, and checking herself out in the mirror. Joey had in the meantime gotten off the bed, and walked around to stand behind Charlie. She put her arms around her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder, and smiling into the mirror.

"It's for this evening. This and the underwear." She stated. "I'm taking you out for a special birthday dinner." She smiled.

"God Joey. Where are you taking me? Is the Queen over?" Charlie giggled.

"No." Joey laughed. "Just somewhere nice and expensive, so I can spoil you, on your special day."

"God Joey, you've spent way too much, this stuff must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about that, besides, I think it's gonna be worth it."

"Joey. Thank you honey. It really is beautiful." Charlie smiled, and turned around in Joeys embrace. She kissed Joey, and pulled her towards her.

"Careful of the dress baby. We'd better hang it up, save it getting too much more creased." Joey chuckled. They released each other, and Joey went to the wardrobe and took out a coat hanger for the dress. They put it on the coat hanger, with the small hooks on each side of the dress, and hung it in the wardrobe.

"Thanks hon." Charlie said, with a huge smile over her face.

"Come on. There's a few more bits to unwrap yet."

"OK." Charlie giggled.

They sat back on the bed, and Charlie looked in the suitcase, and took out the next gift. Another quite large, but light box.

She opened it up, to reveal a designer shoebox. She looked at Joey. "Now let me think..." she giggled, as Joey giggled too.

She took out the shoes. Again, they were stunning blue colour, with a few very small silver sequins on, to make the shoes sparkle and catch the light, with 4 inch heels, like sandals, with a strap around the ankle. "Well, you need to have some new shoes to match your new dress don't you." Joey said chuckling.

"God Joey. It's too much hon. Really."

"Nonsense." Joey smiled. "You'll look even more stunning than usual."

Charlie tried her shoes on, and they fitted perfectly. "God Joey they're lovely." She gushed, as she walked around the room in her new shoes, admiring herself in the mirror. Charlie was overwhelmed with Joeys gifts.

"You haven't finished yet." Joey reminded her, as she smiled at Charlie in her shoes with her PJ's on.

Charlie sat back on the bed, and pulled out pressie number 4. "Jo hon. You've gone completely over the top."

Joey smiled. "I don't think I have. And trust me, later on, you'll agree it's all been worthwhile." She smiled broadly at Charlie.

Charlie put the next pressie on the bed, and began to unwrap it. She chuckled as she revealed a matching designer evening bag for the outfit. "Oh it's lovely. Thanks hon." Chuckled Charlie, as she kissed Joey thank you again.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled. "You need a new bag for your new outfit too don't you."

"God Joey, you've got much too much for me." Said Charlie, deeply worried about the money Joey must have spent.

Joey reconfirmed. "Don't worry about it baby. I keep telling you, if you like the pressies, that's all that matters.

"Thanks so much hon." Charlie said again.

"Right, just 2 things left I think."

Charlie reached in the case, and took out the last two gifts. They were both quite small. Charlie picked up the first of the boxes, the smallest one. She looked at Joey, and undid the small shiny silver paper wrapped box, undoing the blue bow first.

Charlie looked up at Joey, her eyes shining and bright with excitement. Joey chuckled at her girlfriend. She was like an excited child. She only hoped Charlie liked her last two gifts. She bit her lip in anticipation, hoping Charlie would really like them.

Charlie lifted the lid off the small box, and gasped, holding her left hand to her chest, when she saw the beautiful vivid blue sapphire and white gold earrings within. "Joey." She whispered huskily. "Are they sapphires?" she asked, staring at the box.

"Yeah they are." Joey replied softly, looking at Charlie, trying to gauge her reaction.

"They're beautiful." Charlie whispered, looking around at Joey.

"You sure?" Joey asked quietly.

"God Jo, they're amazing." Charlie took them out to have a closer look. Joey breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Charlie obviously really liked them.

There were 2 round brilliant cut, blue vivid medium sapphires hanging on each earring, attached in a vertical line, by a delicate white gold chain.

Charlie looked at Joey, open-mouthed. Then looked down at the earrings again. "OMG Jo. They're so beautiful." She paused. "It's too much Jo, God, they must have cost a fortune."

Joey smiled, but shrugged. They did cost a hell of a lot of money. She'd personally chosen the stones, and designed the earrings, having commissioned them a month ago, from a speciality jewellers in Sydney. "If you like them, then they were worth every cent."

Charlie knelt on the bed, and moved to embrace Joey. "Thank you honey, they're lovely." She kissed Joey on the cheek, and then on the lips.

"You're very welcome." Joey smiled as she hugged Charlie back.

Charlie sat back down, and put the earrings back in the box, and lay it on the bed. She picked up the other box, and undid the bow, and unwrapped the paper. She smiled at Joey, before she took the lid off. Her jaw nearly dropped on the floor, when she saw the absolutely beautiful vivid blue sapphire and white gold necklace laying on the soft silk covered foam in the box. "God Joey." She gasped. Her hands were trembling slightly, as she took the beautiful piece of jewellery out of the box. Like the earrings, Joey had had the piece commissioned, and it had two round sapphires on it, just like the earrings, hanging down, also like the earrings, from a white gold chain, matching the earrings perfectly.

"Do you like it?" asked Joey nervously.

"Like it Jo? God, I love it. I love everything you've got me." She looked at Joey. "Thank you so much honey. It's so beautiful." Charlie kissed and hugged Joey.

Joey sighed with relief. "Phew." She said very pleased with herself, smiling broadly at Charlie. "Let's look at you wearing it then." She said, standing up from the bed, and walking around it to stand by the mirror. Charlie got off the bed too, bringing the earrings and necklace with her. Joey stood behind her, pushing her hair to one side, as she put the necklace round her neck. "There, that's done it." She said as she did the clasp up.

She took a step backwards, put her hands on Charlies hips, and looked over Charlies shoulder, into the mirror. "Wow." She said huskily. "It really suits you Charlie. It goes beautifully with your eyes too." She added.

Charlie swallowed, as she saw herself in the mirror. The necklace certainly did look even more beautiful around her neck, and matched the earrings wonderfully. "Joey, they are really beautiful. Thank you so much." She said quietly, as she touched, and stroked the necklace delicately with the fingers of her right hand.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "So are you baby." She smiled, as she kissed Charlie on the neck. "And you're welcome."

"But all this, it must have cost you a fortune. Jo, it's too much, honestly hon, I love it all, but it's too much."

"No it's not." Joey smiled. "If you love it, then it's money well spent as far as I'm concerned."

Charlie smiled. "Well I do love it all. And I love you too Joey. Very much."

"I love you too baby."

"Where did you get the jewellery from though? It's truly magnificent."

"Umm, a speciality jewellers in Sydney. I commissioned the pieces a month ago, and picked the gems out myself." She said proudly.

"Wow Joey, you went to a hell of a lot of trouble for me. Thank you so much." Charlie was overwhelmed with all the effort Joey had gone to, with all of her presents. "And all this week, the hotel, the pressies, must have cost so much money, I don't know how I can ever thank you properly." She smiled at Joeys reflection, looking into her eyes in the mirror.

Joey smiled and shrugged. "Nothing's too much trouble for you baby. I love you. And you know what I think about the money." She paused. "As long as you like everything, and we're having fun, then like I say, it's money well spent." She kissed Charlie on the neck again.

Charlie turned around in Joeys embrace, and they hugged each other. Charlie then moved her arms around Joeys neck, before kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Thank you for everything Joey." She whispered softly.

"You're very welcome." Joey smiled back at her. They kissed briefly. "We'd better finish off this champers and these strawberrys." Stated Joey.

Charlie giggled, as they went back to bed, and they began feeding each other strawberrys, and holding up glasses of champagne for each other to sip on. The champagne occasionally ran down their chins, causing them to giggle, and then kiss and lick each other, in an effort not to waste any.

When they'd finished it, they lay down together in bed. "Thanks hon. That was a great start to my birthday." Beamed Charlie. She kissed Joey.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby." Replied Joey. "Anyway, we'd better get showered, or we'll be late for our date." Joey chuckled.

"So, what have you got planned for today then?" asked Charlie, smiling warmly at Joey.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you." Joey replied, her eyes twinkling at Charlie. "Come on, let's put this stuff in the safe, tidy up, shower, and get going."

"I guess I ought to put dads cheque in the safe too." Charlie sighed. "Make sure it's kept safe."

"Yeah, I guess you should." Joey smiled. "You can pay it in as soon as we get home."

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to tell Rubes about her Trust fund too." Charlie sighed again. "Although I'll wait to tell her until we get home I think. Don't wanna do it over the phone eh."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope she doesn't take it badly. You know. The reason that dads doing it."

"I'm sure she will be OK." Joey replied. "Knowing Rubes, she'll want to spend it already." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah. Good job dad said she couldn't access it until she is 21." stated Charlie.

"He probably did the right thing there." Joey agreed.

"But...erm, the amount...it may go to her head." Charlie paused. "It's almost gone to mine." Charlie said quietly. Charlie wanted to tell Joey how much money her dad had left, but didn't know about mentioning what her dad had said about her and Joey. While she wanted to use the money as her dad had suggested, towards a property, today was not the time to discuss that with Joey.

"Has it baby?" Joey replied.

"There's a lot of money to do something with."

"Is there?" Joey asked softly. Adding. "You don't have to tell me you know. It's your business."

"Umm. I know hon. But we're, erm, serious together right?" Charlie smiled shyly at Joey. "So I want you to know important things like that about me."

"Yes, we're serious." Smiled Joey broadly at Charlie. "But you still don't have to tell me about your dads money baby."

"I want to though." Charlie smiled. "Dad's cheque, and Rubes trust fund are for $300K each."

"Gee Baby." Joey was slightly shocked by the revelation.

"Exactly." Said Charlie.

"You know my bank is very good, and will advise you where to invest it, if you want." Joey suggested helpfully.

"Thanks hon. I'll have to be careful with it." Charlie said thoughtfully. "I mean it's a lot of money Jo."

"Yeah it is. You will need to be careful, and the bank will help you talk through what to invest in, and the different options available, for what suits you best." Joey confirmed.

"I don't want to waste it. I mean mum and dad worked hard for that money."

"I'm sure they did baby." Joey pulled Charlie closer to herself, and kissed her on her cheek. "I can arrange an appointment with my bank manager for you if you want. He sorted out my investments for me when my families estates were finalised."

"OK. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "I think I'd like you to do that for me."

"Of course I will." Joey said. "As soon as we get home."

They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, holding each other.

"I think we really ought to get ready now babe." Joey said quietly.

"Ok hon." They kissed tenderly, then they separated, and got out of bed. "I'd better ring Rubes first, and thank her for her pressie. I'll tell her you were impressed." She giggled, as she went to pick up her phone, to call her sister.

"You do that." Chuckled Joey. "Here. Let me take off your necklace, and put that and the earrings in the safe." Charlie walked over, and turned around in front of Joey, so she could take off the necklace.

"Thanks hon. It's beautiful." Charlie said to Joey again.

"Nearly as beautiful as you." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie on the neck softly. She took the necklace and earrings, putting them back into their boxes, and locked them in the safe. Charlie gave Joey her dads cheque to put in there too, before phoning Ruby, and then taking a shower with Joey.


	222. Chapter 222

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yep, Joey's certainly spoilt Charlie….and there's more to come!_

_D – Yeah, Joey is very, very cute! And generous!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 222

They had a shower together, and then got dressed in board shorts and t-shirts, at Joeys suggestion.

"Right hon. What have you got lined up for us today?" asked a bright eyed excited Charlie.

"Well, as it's your birthday, and we've been tearing around the last couple of days, I thought it would be nice for us to relax today."

Charlie looked at Joey. She smiled. "OK. Sounds good." She said, intrigued.

"So. I booked an all day spa company, through the hotel, to come and pamper us all day." Joey said quickly and excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Gushed Charlie.

"They'll be here at 10am. They actually come to your room." Joey explained. It was 9.40 am now.

"Oh, lovely Jo. Thanks. What a lovely idea." Beamed Charlie. "What are we having done then?" she asked.

"Well I booked waxing, massages, facials, manicures, reflexology, pedicures. And baby, just to let you know, I booked us 2 women to do everything. They'll be the same women all day, doing all the treatments on us. And we'll both be getting the things done at the same time, so you won't be on your own." She smiled at Charlie. "I booked a couples day, so we get everything done at the same time. I thought it'd be nice."

"It will be hon." Said an amazed and wonderfully surprised Charlie.

"Well, I don't want you to feel vulnerable. And I don't want you to feel like you have to have the treatments, just because I've booked them. It's up to you what you have done. Whatever you're comfortable with." Joey paused. "So, if you don't want to take too many clothes off, you don't have to OK. If you don't want them to touch you, then you don't have to have the full massage or waxing." Joey smiled at Charlie, hoping to put her at ease. She didn't know if she would want anyone touching her, and she didn't want her to feel vulnerable, being naked or semi-naked in front of anyone else, after the trial upset.

"Oh, thanks hon. That's really lovely of you to think of me like that." She paused. "But if you're here, then I'm sure I won't feel threatened. Thank you." She smiled, and then hugged Joey, showing her how much she thought of her understanding. "But if I do feel awkward, I'll tell you straight away."

"OK, good baby. You do that. We're starting with a waxing. I'd thought we'd get it out the way." She laughed. "Let the pain die down a bit eh. But you don't have to have everything done baby, if you don't want to, you know, have anyone waxing you, erm, intimately." Joey said, hugging Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "I'll see how I feel when they get here."

"OK. But I'm having my underarms and legs done. Then I'll get my Brazilian bikini wax redone." She smiled.

"I'll definitely get my underarms and legs done. I'll see how I feel about my Brazilian." Charlie said rather thoughtfully and shyly. "I don't know if I want to get that naked in front of anyone but you at the moment."

"Don't worry baby. You don't have to do anything. We can still do our own can't we. You don't have to take all your clothes off, and you definitely don't have to have anyone else touching you. OK." She stated protectively. "They're a professional company, and do this all the time through the hotel. They've got a very good reputation. So we needn't worry about that." Joey smiled, hoping to put Charlie at ease. "Anyway. I don't want you to ever get naked in front of anyone but me." Joey chuckled, trying to inject a bit of humour.

"Very funny hon." Smiled Charlie. "That goes both ways you know."

"I know baby." Joey smiled. "But don't be silly." She giggled. "You know I only want you to, you know, touch me, touch me." She grinned broadly at Charlie, and raised her eyebrows up and down several times. "This isn't gonna be like that. It's not sexual or anything. I want us both to chill, relax and enjoy ourselves." She said. "Well, after the waxing bit anyway." She added, giggling, knowing how slightly painful that would be for a while.

"I know. Just teasing." Said a giggling Charlie. "And yeah. It's my birthday, we've got to enjoy it." She stated enthusiastically.

"Good. Now. I don't want you to feel like you have to have the treatments done, just cos I've booked them either." Joey hugged Charlie a bit tighter, and kissed her on the cheek. "No pressure baby. No feeling uncomfortable. It's your birthday, I want you to be pampered and relaxed." She said softly.

"OK hon." Charlie smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure it'll be fine though."

"Well, you just have to say stop, if you don't feel fine baby."

"Yeah, OK."

"Good. Well, like I said, they'll be here at 10am, so they should be here soon." Joey smiled at Charlie. "You know, we can tell them it's your first massage if you like. Then they'd make you feel more comfortable. It's up to you."

"I guess we could." Charlie replied. "I don't want to seem stupid though."

"You wouldn't seem stupid." Joey chuckled. "We'd just give them a reason that you may come across as being a bit shy, and nervous, that's all." Joey said softly.

"Umm. Maybe." Charlie paused. "OK then. We'll say that then hon." It sounded like a good excuse to give, she thought.

They sat down and waited for the Spa people to arrive.

There was a knock on the door at 9.55am. Joey smiled at Charlie, got up and opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Sarah, and this is Becky. We're from Spa To You, and I believe you've booked us for a couples day of pampering today." She smiled at Joey.

"Yeah I did. Hi. I'm Joey. Come in. Can I give you a hand with anything?" asked Joey, looking at the bags the women had.

"Thank you, but no. We're fine." Sarah smiled, as she and Becky came into the suite. "The guys will be bringing in the portable massage tables in a minute."

Joey looked up the corridor, but they weren't in sight, so she shut the door, and followed Sarah and Becky into their suite. Charlie stood up, as they walked into the lounge.

"This is Charlie, my girlfriend and partner." Joey said smiling, introducing Charlie to the Spa women. "Charlie, this is Sarah and Becky. They're going to be doing our treatments today." She smiled at Charlie, who smiled broadly back, on hearing Joey call her her partner.

"Hi." Said Charlie, smiling at the two women, and shaking their hands.

"Hello Charlie." They said.

"Well. We have you two down for practically all the treatments we offer today. So I hope you both enjoy your pampering." Sarah smiled.

Charlie felt quite at ease already with the two women. They seemed very pleasant. She didn't want her wonderful birthday treat to be spoilt by any insecurities she had. But she was worried about being practically naked in front of anyone but Joey, and having anyone elses hands on her naked flesh. The idea of a massage sounded wonderful though, and Joey would be there, and the women were professionals, and she could tell them to stop if she wanted them to. It wasn't as though they would be touching her that intimately, or necessarily seeing her naked.

"Thank you. Joey's treating me for my birthday." Charlie said happily.

"That's lovely. Lucky you." Smiled Becky.

"Yeah. Lucky me." Smiled Charlie.

There was a knock on the door. Joey answered it. It was the guys with the massage tables. "Come in." She opened the door to let them through.

"Hi Gavin, Mike." Said Becky. "Erm Joey. Would it be OK if we set up the tables in the lounge? That's where we usually put them, there's plenty of room then."

"Yeah sure. Did you need anything moving?"

"No thank you. There's plenty of room." Becky helped Gavin and Mike put the tables up. Then the guys left the suite.

"Right. First things first." Said Sarah, smiling at Joey and Charlie. "Let's put a Spa To You 'do not disturb' sign on the door." She opened up one of her bags, and took the sign out, hanging it on the outside doorknob of their hotel room door. She came back to the lounge. "Right. The housekeepers know to keep clear for the day now." She said happily. "Ok, on to business." She smiled. "Have you both had these treatments before? Do you know what to expect, or would you like us to talk you through them?" she asked.

"Umm, I have had them all done." Piped up Joey. "But Charlie, erm, well, it's her first massage. Isn't it, erm Charlie?"

"Yeah. My first massage." Charlie said shyly.

"That's OK. We'll explain to you what we're going to be doing, and talk you through everything before we start that session then, and while we're going along, ok." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Smiled Charlie, relieved at their sensitivity. Joey smiled at her too.

"OK. Right then. I have the waxing down to be done first. Is that right?" Checked Sarah.

"Yes. That's right." Joey confirmed. "We'd both like our underarms and legs done. And I'd like a Brazilian. Erm, with a landing strip please." Joey stated.

"OK." Sarah said. She went into her bag. "I'm sorry they're not very fashionable are they." She chuckled, as she handed Joey and Charlie a paper knickers and bra set each. Becky handed them a bathrobe each. "If you'd like to put these on, we'll get the wax and the tables ready for you."

Joey and Charlie went to the bedroom to change.

"Partner eh?" Charlie asked quietly.

Joey looked around, with a slightly worried look on her face. "Sorry baby. Was that not OK?"

Charlie blushed slightly. "It was more than OK Joey." She said huskily.

Joey smiled, and walked over to her. "Well good." She started, as she put her left hand on Charlies right hip, and used her right hand to tuck Charlies hair behind her ear. "Because, you are my girlfriend and partner aren't you." She stated softly.

Charlie nodded. "Yep." She confirmed, smiling back at Joey. "It's just the first time you've called me that." She giggled. "I like it." She said shyly.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." Joey giggled. "My little Miss Pink Cheeks." She leant forward and kissed Charlie briefly on the lips.

"Umm. Yeah I will." Charlie smiled broadly.

"Good." Joey smiled, as she kissed Charlie again. "Now, come on birthday girl, we need to get moving. We have some pampering to enjoy."

Charlie wrapped her arms over Joeys shoulders. "Thanks hon." She said, as she kissed Joey back, before releasing her, so they could get changed.

They both giggled when they looked at each other in the paper undies. "Very sexy baby." Laughed Joey.

"You can talk. Gee." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey walked over to Charlie, and embraced her. "Don't forget, you can stop them at any time."

"I know hon."

"Would you prefer Sarah or Becky to do your treatments? Or would you like to swap them around?"

"I don't mind." Charlie paused. "Although I'd maybe feel a bit more comfortable with Sarah, as she's a bit older."

"OK, that's fine." Joey kissed her on the cheek. "We can swap later if you want to too. OK. So don't worry. Just tell me what you want to do."

"OK. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "But then again, I don't want any pretty young thing touching you." Referring to Becky.

"Baby, don't be silly." Joey said softly. "It won't be like that anyway. And you know you're the only one for me. No one can make me feel like you do baby."

"I know. Just joking hon." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you eh?" she chuckled back.

"Umm, I can think of plenty of things." Replied Charlie cheekily.

"Oh God, you tease Charlie." Joey groaned. "That will have to wait. We have a day of treatments to get through first."

"Well, just remember what we're going to do when they're finished then." Charlie teased some more, as they finished dressing, flashing her big blue eyes at Joey.

Sarah looked to be in her mid-forties, and Becky about thirty. They both came over as very friendly and had immediately put them at ease as soon as they came into the suite.

Joey and Charlie put their bathrobes on, and walked back out to the lounge. Becky and Sarah had set both tables up, next to each other in the lounge, with towels, and coverings on, so Joey and Charlie could lie on them.

They took off their robes, and got on the tables. Charlie felt slightly self-conscious, but went with the flow, and smiled as Joey smiled and winked at her.

"Erm, would you mind if Sarah looked after Charlie today please?" Joey asked on her behalf.

"Of course not. Just interrupt & ask questions if you want to, at any time during your treatments. Tell us & ask us anything you want about your treatments or anything. OK." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." Replied Joey, looking over at Charlie and smiling at her.

"Thank you hon." Charlie mouthed back to her. Joey smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

They had their underarms and legs done, and both looked at each other, as they let out the occasional loud "Ouch" and "Argh" and "Eek." And "Ooh". They giggled at each others slightly red legs.

They were then covered up with towels, before Joey then had her Brazilian done. Charlie watched her face, as she flushed and grimaced, and as she struggled not to swear with the pain. Charlie smiled and giggled, and then decided to have hers done too. She felt comfortable with Sarah, and Becky was being very professional towards Joey, protecting as much of Joeys modesty as she could, while she worked. Charlie didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

Sarah and Becky chatted away to the pair, as they waxed. They asked Charlie what she'd been up to during her weekend away. Charlie told them about the trip to the zoo and the Blue Mountains.

"We're going out tonight too. Aren't we hon." Charlie stated.

"Yeah." Joey smiled, knowing Charlie was trying to make her slip up and mention what they were going to be up to.

"It's a lovely idea to have all this preparation done then. For a lovely evening out." Said Sarah.

"Exactly." Smiled Joey.

"Where is it again hon?" asked Charlie casually.

Joey chuckled. "As you know only too well Charlie, that's a surprise."

"Damn it." Charlie chuckled back. "No harm in trying eh."

Sarah and Becky chuckled too. "Sounds to me, like you've had a rather lovely break so far, and have got a lovely surprise awaiting you tonight." Said Becky. "You lucky thing you."

"I certainly have." Gushed Charlie.

"Well, if you keep it a surprise, it'll be even more fun, in my experience." Stated Sarah, smiling.

"Yeah it will." Stated Joey. "So, just relax and enjoy it as it unravels." Chuckled Joey.

Their waxings were finished, and Becky then suggested the pair may want a quick shower before they begin the massaging. So Joey and Charlie popped into the bathroom, put their shower caps on, and had a quick shower.

"OK baby?" asked Joey as they washed each other down.

""Fine hon." Charlie smiled.

"Good." Beamed Joey. "On to the massaging then." She said, before getting dried, and dressed in a fresh pair of paper knickers each, ready for their massages. They put on their robes, and went back to the lounge.

Sarah and Becky had tidied up the waxing equipment and rubbish, and had put fresh towels and coverings on the tables.


	223. Chapter 223

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Thanks, it sure was!_

_D – Yep, very cute, again._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 223

They walked through to the lounge, took off their robes, trying not to show too much off to Sarah and Becky, who had discreetly looked away while they got on the tables. They lay face down on them, leaning on their elbows, and Becky and Sarah then covered them both with a towel each.

"Right." Began Sarah smiling. "We'll have a bit of relaxing background music on if you don't mind."

"No. That's fine." Replied Joey smiling. Becky put the CD player on, and started playing one of the relaxing moods CD they had brought with them.

"OK then." Said Becky. "We're doing Swedish massages this morning. So we'll be using oils, and we'll be applying firm but gentle pressure, this will promote your relaxation, and ease your muscle tension."

"OK." Said Joey.

"We'll keep you covered with the towel, unless we're working on a specific area, then we'll just uncover that area, OK?"

"That's fine." Said Charlie, looking at Joey and smiling.

"Now, if we get too firm for you, let us know, and we'll apply lighter pressure with our massage. OK."

"Yep." Joey said. "Please just be careful with my left shoulder, I have had a few problems with it, and I don't want to aggravate it any further."

"Sure Joey. No problem. I'll be gentle with that side." Becky smiled. "Anything else ladies?"

"No. I think that's it thanks." Joey stated.

Joey and Charlie then lay flat down on the table, their arms by their sides, and their heads through a cushioned whole on the table, looking at the floor.

Before Sarah began massaging Charlies back, she told her what she was going to be starting on, and what she was doing while she did it. Charlie felt so at ease, having everything explained to her, her anxiety was reducing all the while. Sarah pulled the towel down, so it was now over Charlies bum, and her back was bare.

Becky began on Joeys back. They used oils, and, as they had said, firm pressure. Becky and Sarah finished their backs, and them moved onto their arms, before doing their legs. The whole massage was wonderful, and Joey and Charlie were thoroughly enjoying it. They uttered the occasional "urrs." When the pressure was firmer, and Becky and Sarah then checked they were OK to continue.

It took almost an hour before they were finished. They sat up, wrapping the towels around themselves, protecting their modesty, and Sarah and Becky then adjusted the tables, so they were slightly tilted.

Then Joey and Charlie lay back down on the tables, in preparation for their face and head massages.

By the time that treatment was finished, it was 1pm. Joey had ordered room service lunch for 1pm, and sure enough, the door was knocked upon, and room service brought in lunch from the Quadrant restaurant. Joey had ordered duck in orange and mango sauce, roast potatoes and fresh vegetables, together with a bottle of rose wine between them.

Sarah and Becky gathered up all their used towels and equipment, and bidding Joey and Charlie a nice lunch, headed off for their own lunch, to be back at 1.45pm to continue the treatments in the afternoon.

Joey and Charlie ate their lunch. "Jo, this is lovely." Gushed Charlie. "Absolutely delicious."

"Ummm. It sure is." Joey said, happy with her choice, as she sipped on another glass of wine.

"Another great choice again hon." Charlie smiled at Joey. "Thank you."

"Pleasure babe." Joey was delighted that Charlie appreciated her efforts and secret plans.

She checked Charlie was OK with everything that was happening with the treatments. "I'm absolutely fine hon. More than fine. It's been wonderful so far. Thank you." She smiled adoringly at Joey. "Sarah's been great."

"Good." Joey beamed. "Well, there's nothing that involves us taking our clothes off this afternoon. So you can totally relax now. Ready for tonight." Joey confirmed.

"Oh yeah." Chuckled Charlie. "What are we doing again?"

Joey rolled her eyes and laughed. "No chance." She stated. Charlie chuckled back at her.

They finished their beautiful lunch, and then took a quick shower, to be ready for Becky and Sarahs return.

When Sarah and Becky knocked on their suite door after lunch, they brought different bags, with all the essentials for the afternoon treatments with them.

The first treatment they began was a facial. So Joey and Charlie lay back down on the tables, in preparation for their deep facials.

Sarah explained this treatment to them, as they were getting ready for it. "We're going to exfoliate and then nourish your skin. So, deep pore cleansing. We'll massage your faces, then apply a mask, then use toners and creams to finish." She smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey, and smiled excitedly.

Sarah put another relaxation CD on, and they began the facials. They took almost 45 minutes, and their skin felt wonderful afterwards.

Then Sarah and Becky began reflexology on their feet. It lasted 20 minutes, and at the end of it Joey and Charlie had both nodded off, as they were so chilled out and relaxed.

Sarah and Becky covered their feet with towels, and then prepared the couple for a manicure and pedicure each.

"Joey, Charlie." Said Sarah quietly. "Are you ready for your manicures?"

Joey stirred. "Umm." She managed, as she struggled to open her eyes. "OK."

She looked over at Charlie, who was still asleep. She smiled before she said. "Charlie baby. You need to wake up now for your manicure."

Charlie groaned. Joey chuckled. "Charlie, come on babe. Wake up." Charlie stirred again, and opened her eyes. She turned around and looked at Joey.

"Umm. I was enjoying that nap." She giggled. "I was so relaxed after the reflexology."

"Yeah, it tends to make most people feel like that." Chuckled Becky.

Joey and Charlie smiled at her.

"Right. Are we all set for manicures then?" asked Sarah.

"We are." Confirmed Joey, smiling at them.

Sarah and Becky sat down next to Joey and Charlies tables, and began cleansing and grooming their hands. They moved onto the nails, and shaped and polished them, tidied up the cuticles, and then, at Joey and Charlies request, applied clear nail polish to them. They looked and felt wonderful.

All four of them chatted away as Sarah and Becky worked, they had a really good laugh with each other, and the two Spa women remained very professional at all times.

Becky and Sarah then moved onto their pedicures. They used ex-foliants to smooth and condition their feet. They shaped and polished their toenails, sorted out the cuticles, and then applied clear nail polish to Joeys nails, and red polish to Charlies. Then they applied moisturing cream.

"Wow, they look and fell great." Exclaimed Charlie.

"Yeah, they do." Agreed Joey. "Thanks very much. We've had a wonderful day." Said Joey to Sarah and Becky, as she and Charlie got off the tables.

Sarah and Becky began clearing up their used towels etc, and collecting all the rubbish and used equipment, to take away with them.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourselves." Smiled Sarah. "We aim to please."

"It's been lovely. Thank you." Charlie smiled. "I've had a lovely birthday."

"You're welcome Charlie." Said Becky.

Sarah rang the guys, to come and take the tables, and they soon arrived at the suite, knocking at their door. Joey let them in, and they packed up, and took the tables away.

Sarah and Becky packed everything up, and picked up their bags. "Well, we're glad you had an enjoyable day. If you don't mind, we'll leave you a business card, just in case you're ever in town again." Sarah smiled.

"No, that's fine. Thank you, it's been great. We'll use you when we come up again." Joey smiled.

"Yes. Thanks very much." Charlie smiled warmly at the pair.

"Well, enjoy your evening out Charlie, and thank you for booking Spa To You." Becky smiled. "Goodbye."

Joey escorted them to the door, opening it for them, and handed them a generous tip each on the way out. "Oh, thank you very much Joey. But honestly, there's no need..."

Joey interrupted. "There is Sarah." She smiled. "You've given us both a wonderful day. So thank you for helping me give Charlie a birthday to remember. I really appreciate it."

"Well. Thank you very much Joey. You're very kind."

"Nonsense. You've been great." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Joey shut the door, walking towards Charlie in the lounge. "Well, that was great wasn't it?" she asked.

"It really was Jo. Thank you so much." Charlie smiled, as they wrapped their arms around each others waists. They smiled at each other, then kissed softly.

"Ok. It's 4 pm, so, we've just got time for a quick siesta, then if we get up at 5.30pm, I'll order us a chicken sarnie now, off room service for a quick snack for 5.30pm, then we can be ready for 6.45pm. I've booked a taxi then. OK?"

Charlie smiled at Joey. "Sounds wonderful hon."

"Come on then baby. Let's have a little nap. We have a long night ahead of us." She smiled, trying not to give too much away.

Joey ordered a chicken sandwich between them for 5.30pm delivery to their room, and then they went to their bedroom, and got into bed. Joey set the alarm for 5.30pm, so they had about 1.5 hours for a quick nap, before getting their quick snack from room service and getting ready to go out.

They met in the middle of the bed, Joey lay on her back, and Charlie leant over and kissed her briefly and tenderly, before resting her head on Joeys shoulder. "Thanks for that hon. It really was very lovely." She said softly.

"You're very welcome baby. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Joey sighed contentedly.

They both breathed deeply, and quickly nodded off for their little catnap.


	224. Chapter 224

_Guys,_

_S&L – nice to have you back on board! Thanks for catching up! Lol, they have plenty of energy left for their night out, don't worry about that!_

_Jsco81 – lucky, lucky Charlie, that's all I can say! _

_D – you're gonna love this one!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 224

The alarm woke the happy couple up from their siesta at 5.30pm, Joey was in her usual position of spooning Charlie. They both smiled to themselves. Joey kissed Charlie on the shoulder. "Umm." Muttered a chuckling Charlie. Then Joey switched the alarm onto snooze, before wrapping her right arm around Charlie again, gently stroking her tummy with her thumb. Charlie snuggled backwards towards her. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay there baby. I won't be a sec." Joey said softly. She got out of bed, put her dressing gown on and went and answered the door to room service. She brought their sandwiches and diet cokes back into the bedroom. "Here you go babe. Let's tuck in." She smiled as she sat back on the bed, and handed Charlie her sandwich, as she sat up. Joey switched the alarm off completely as they were now awake, when it went off again.

"Umm, thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "I take it that we're eating a bit later on too then?" she questioned their early snack.

Joey laughed. "You won't get anything out of me today babe."

Charlie chuckled. "You rotter."

They ate their food, and drank their cokes, then Joey took the empty plates and glasses back to the dining room, and came back to join Charlie in the shower. They had a quick shower together, then got dry, and began getting ready for their evening out. They applied moisturisers all over, then did their hair and make-up, and sprayed their delicate perfumes on themselves.

They both began to get dressed, Joey suggested that she got dressed in the lounge, and Charlie in the bedroom, so they had an element of surprise, when they both saw each other dressed up for the evening. Charlie agreed, happy to go with Joeys idea.

Joey had been very specific about the time they needed to leave, telling Charlie the taxi was booked for 6.45 pm, and they both got ready in record time, at just gone 6.30pm.

Charlie came out of the bedroom, dressed in the beautiful blue dress, shoes, and carrying the evening bag that Joey had given her for her birthday. She had her hair loosely tied up, and had applied some subtle make-up.

"Wow." Said Joey, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, as she took in all of her beautiful girlfriend and her outfit. "You look absolutely stunning Charlie." She gasped.

Charlie smiled shyly, and blushed very slightly at the compliment, and the effect she had had on Joey. "Thank you honey." She said huskily. "And so do you." She stated, as she ran her tongue slowly along her top lip, having already moved her eyes over her girlfriend, appreciating and admiring how sexy Joey looked in her very dark red strapless dress, matching shoes, with her bag too. Joey had her hair tied loosely back. She had impressive, and expensive red ruby jewellery on, to match her dress, and it all set off her lovely brown eyes beautifully.

They stepped slowly towards each other, resting their hands on each others hips. Looking each other in the eyes, they smiled at each other, and kissed each other softly on the lips.

Joey smiled. "There's just a couple of things missing now, isn't there." She stated. Charlie looked quizzically at Joey, before realising she meant the jewellery, as Joey released her, and went to get the earrings and necklace out of the safe. She came back, handing Charlie the earrings. When she'd put them on Joey stood behind her, and put the necklace around her neck, doing up the clasp at the back. "That's it." She said happily.

She walked around to have a look at Charlie from the front. She said softly. "Wow baby. You really look more amazing than usual." She chuckled. "If that's at all possible." She took Charlies hand, and gently pulled her towards the bedroom. "Here, take a look, beautiful."

They stood in front of the mirror. And as Charlie saw her reflection, she held her breath, she had to admit, she did look pretty good. "Don't be shy baby. You know you're stunningly beautiful." Joey said, kissing Charlie on her bare shoulder.

"Well, I guess I do look good tonight." She replied modestly.

"Look good. Gee Charlie. You're amazing." Joey whispered huskily, as she put her hands on Charlies hips. "Absolutely amazing baby." She said, as she looked over Charlies shoulder, smiling to their reflections in the mirror.

"Thanks hon. But so do you. You look like a million dollars." Charlie said, admiring how beautiful, and sexy her girlfriend looked in her outfit.

"Thank you baby, but I'm not as hot as you tonight." Joey smiled.

"You are Jo." Charlie said sincerely. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Jo." Joey blushed, and kissed Charlie on the shoulder. "And you looking absolutely stunning tonight too."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think we'll let ourselves down." She smiled.

"I'm sure we'll turn some heads." Charlie chuckled. "But I only want to turn yours you know that."

"Me too baby." Joey smiled, and squeezed Charlie slightly. "Let's go get that taxi then. We don't want to be late."

"OK."

"Just one last addition though." Joey chuckled.

"What now hon?" Joey presented Charlie with another blue shiny gift-wrapped box, with a silver bow on top. "Jo, hon. You've given me enough." Charlie noticed Joeys hand was trembling slightly with nerves.

Joey smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to give you what you deserve Charlie." She paused. "Open it then." She added eagerly.

Charlie undid the wrapping paper, and took the lid off the box, to reveal a beautiful sapphire and white gold bracelet, to match the earrings and necklace. Charlie gasped at the gift. It was beautiful, as were the pieces Joey had already given her. It had 8 sapphires linked together with white gold links, the sapphires matched the earrings and necklace perfectly.

"It's beautiful Jo."

"It was my grandmothers. My mum gave it to me on my 21st."

"Jo. I can't take this then." Charlie said, looking Joey in the eye.

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you." Joey smiled nervously. "I love you, and I want you to have it. I got the other jewellery to match it. So it's a set." She confirmed. "It belongs together now."

"Jo, I can't take it."

"Yes you can. I want you to have it."

"Jo."

"Charlie."

"Jo."

"Charlie." Joey giggled. "Put out your arm, or we'll be late." Charlie slowly held out her arm, and Joey put the bracelet around Charlies wrist, with her slightly trembling fingers at first struggling to do up the catch. "There. Perfect." She stated eventually, more than happy with the overall effect.

Charlies heart fluttered inside her chest. The bracelet looked beautiful around her wrist. "Jo, I…." She stuttered. She was overcome with all the gifts, and how wonderful Joey was being to her. God, Joey was just so beautiful, so adorable, so lovely, so, well, just so perfect. And now Joey had given her, her grandmothers bracelet, Charlie was quite overcome.

"Tell you what. If you want to feel more comfortable about it, call it a loan if you'd prefer. OK?" Joey said softly.

"Ok." Nodded Charlie. She smiled at Joey. "That'd be better."

"So. I'll loan you the bracelet, while we're together." She kissed Charlie so very softly.

"OK." Charlie smiled.

"So, I never want it back, OK." Joey said softly, her voice quivering with emotion. Joeys heart leapt in her chest, as she uttered the very heartfelt deep and meaningful words to Charlie. They'd spoken about their possible long-term future together, and she just wanted to reinforce her feelings to Charlie, on her birthday. Charlie looked at her, and there was a moments silence between them. "OK?" Joey asked again, slightly nervously, but softly, needing Charlie to respond, needing her to understand what she was saying, to reassure her, that she still felt the same way too.

Charlie had blushed slightly, as her heart beat wildly in her chest with her deep love for Joey. The full effect of Joeys words, and the meaning behind them, was more than apparent. As her eyes met Joeys again, as they looked deeply into each others wide pools of light, they both smiled broadly, but slightly shyly at each other.

"OK." She replied huskily, and nodding slowly at Joey. She was more than happy to convey her acceptance to Joey. She was so in love with Joey, she replied wholeheartedly and totally honestly.

Joey hugged her tenderly, and let out a small sigh of relief. They pressed their foreheads together, rubbing their noses together slightly, before Joey captured Charlies lips with her own, for a long slow, soft loving kiss. She pulled away slowly. "I'd better stop doing that, or I'll ruin our make-up." She chuckled. "Although I must admit, I'm finding it more than a little difficult to stop from ripping all your clothes off, and taking you to bed right now."

Charlie smiled at Joeys complete openness of her desire for her. "Well, as I don't know what you've got planned for this evening, I'll leave the choice to you." She said huskily, her eyes boring into Joeys, teasing her.

"God Charlie. You know, any other time, and we'd spend all night in bed." She sighed. "But, really, I don't want you to miss this evening."

"It's OK hon." Charlie smiled. "Don't worry. We'll go out. They'll be plenty of time for just us time later."

"Yeah, I guess." Joey pouted. "But you look so totally hot, and sexy, and well….I just want you so much." She finished.

"I know hon. I feel the same. So, there's gonna be loads more time for us. It's just one evening, a few hours I guess, then we'll be back here won't we." Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey repeated.

"Look hon. I love you." Said Charlie. "And these presents, and these last few days, have been so very wonderful." She smiled at Joey. "Spending all this time together, just the two of us, has been just, well, just so fantastic." She sighed dreamily. "Thank you so very much." She almost whispered.

Joey smiled. "I've loved spending this time together too, just the two of us." Joey leant forward and kissed Charlie tenderly again. "And we've still got tonight, and then 2 more days left too don't forget." She smiled again.

"I know. I just love spending all this time with you." Chuckled Charlie. "Just the two of us is great."

"I just want to make you happy Charlie. You've had a lot on lately, and I just wanted to show you some good times, away from the stress, and having some fun." Joey smiled.

"You've done more than that hon. You've shown me some amazingly good times. We've had so much fun, seen so much, but most importantly." She took a breath. "We've had some real quality us time, just the two of us. And that has been wonderful, the best bit of it." She smiled at Joey. "And you know that I fall in love with you a little bit more each day." She added shyly and quietly.

Joey wrapped her arms slightly tighter round Charlie. "Good, I'm so very glad you feel like that about me." She said softly. "Because every time I look at you, I have to pinch myself to make me remember that you're with me, that you're my girlfriend, because you're so very beautiful and wonderful, and I love you so much. I can't believe this is happening to me sometimes." She said emotionally.

Charlie was again overcome by Joeys heartfelt words. "Well you'd better believe it Jo. Cos we're here, together, and we're in love, and in the words of 'Starship'." Charlie giggled. "Nothing's gonna stop us now."

Joey giggled too. When they stopped, they looked at each other, their eyes filled with love and desire, and both leant forward to kiss each other tenderly and slowly on the lips. They gently played briefly with each others tongues, before breaking off, as time was now passing, and they needed to get going.

Joey took Charlies hand, and pulled her gently back into the lounge of the suite. "Oh yeah, umm, really now, just one more thing. You may need this." Joey chuckled, as she handed Charlie a black pashmina shawl to wear, to go over her shoulders, to keep any chill of the evening off her. Charlie thanked her for her thoughtfulness. She put one on herself too, and they went down to the hotel reception, where the taxi was waiting for them at 6.45pm. Joey escorted Charlie, arm in arm, outside, and much to Charlies surprise, walked straight over to a white stretch limo.

Joey asked the chauffer to take a photo of them standing by the limo, he duly obliged. Then the driver opened the door, and they got inside. "OMG Joey. I've never been in a limo before." Said Charlie aghast.

"Neither have I." Giggled Joey. "Come on, let's open the champagne." She giggled, as she popped the cork on the bottle of pink champagne in the fridge. She poured a couple of glasses out. "Happy birthday Charlie." She beamed as she toasted the birthday girl.

"Thanks honey." Gushed Charlie. "I've had a lovely day, and some lovely pressies, thank you so very much."

"Hey, the day's not over yet you know." Chuckled Joey. "Smile." She said, as she took a couple of pics of Charlie sipping her champagne.

The driver took off slowly from outside the hotel. "Where are we going then hon?" asked Charlie excitedly.

"Patience baby. Patience." Chuckled Joey. "Cheers." She said again, as she clinked her glass against Charlies.

"Cheers hon." Giggled Charlie back.

They drank the champagne, as the limo weaved its way through Sydney, driving over the Harbour Bridge, doing a quick tour, before returning, as Charlie and Joey enjoyed the view of a lit up Sydney.

"It's beautiful hon." Stated Charlie.

"It sure is." Joey smiled. They took some photos, hoping that a few of them would come out OK, even though they were on the move. They giggled and stood up in the limo, standing through the big open sunroof, as they came back over the bridge, so they could see the sights of Sydney unobstructed. As the car sped up a little, they sat back down, sitting closely to each other, drinking the champagne, holding hands, and laughing and giggling away.

The chauffer drove back along the quayside, towards the hotel.

"Where are we going hon?" asked Charlie.

"Don't worry, we're not going back to the hotel just yet." Joey smiled. "We're going to the Opera House."

"Oooh. What's on hon?" asked Charlie excitedly.

"Patience birthday girl." Chuckled Joey. "Patience."

The limo joined the small queue of taxis and limos, winding their way towards the Opera House. They eventually came to a halt, and the Chauffer got out, and opened the door for them. "Thank you." Said Joey and Charlie together. He bade them a very pleasant evening, and then drove off.

They turned around to face the entrance, joining the queue of people on the red carpet, and walked past the barricaded paparazzi, who took snaps of them all, even though most of them didn't know who they were.

Charlie took Joeys hand in hers, as they edged forward, as a mixture of excitement, and a few nerves hit her.

Then a photographer called Joey over, and asked for a better shot. A reporter then asked, quite sensitively, how they both were after the trial, and Joey replied that they were coming to terms with it, slowly. The reporter and photographer bade them an enjoyable evening, and thanked them for their time.

Charlie, in the meantime, was absolutely amazed at the interest in them, and the fact that they, Joey and her, were actually walking along a red carpet, to go into one of the Worlds most well recognised buildings for the evening.

"OMG Joey. This is like a fairy tale." Charlie whispered, as they walked slowly along the carpet.

"I hope you like it baby." Whispered back a smiling Joey.

As they reached the entrance, a door attendant, looking resplendent in a tuxedo, asked for their tickets. Joey released Charlies hand, as she opened up her bag, and took out the ticket, showing the man their invitation.

Charlie eyes lit up, when she read the top of the invitation, and she saw a massive poster in the lobby, advertising the evenings event. She almost burst, she was that excited at the evening ahead.

The attendant handed Joey back the ticket, thanking her, and wished them a pleasant evening, informing them to help themselves to the welcome drinks inside.

Joey took Charlies hand again, and Charlie was holding it so tightly, Joeys bones were almost being crushed. Joey chuckled as she quietly asked Charlie to allow her hand to have some blood pumping through it again.

They walked through the lobby, and Charlie was so eager to squeal and giggle, that Joey could tell that she was going to pop, if she didn't say anything soon. They took a champagne each, and then Charlie could hold back no longer. "OMG Joey. What have you done now?" Her eyes were shining so brightly and full of love, joy and happiness at Joey, that she could hardly contain herself.

Joey smiled lovingly back at Charlie. "Just enjoy baby."


	225. Chapter 225

_Guys,_

_1818 – Very spoilt, but still a bit too early for a proposal. Yep, it's a show alright!_

_Jsco81 – Lol, Joey's gone a bit OTT, that's all. She just wants Charlie to be happy!_

_D – I told you you'd love it! Wonder what you'll think of this one….umm…did I update in time?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 225

Charlie was literally going to burst, she was so excited at Joeys final surprise for her birthday. "Can I have a look at the ticket please hon?" She asked Joey excitedly.

Joey smiled, releasing Charlies hand, as she handed her her champagne flute, while she took the ticket out of her evening bag. She took the glass back from Charlie, and handed her the ticket. "There you go." Smiled Joey.

Charlie quietly read out the wording on the invitation.

"Mamma Mia!

Charity Event.

Guests - Miss Joey Collins & Miss Charlie Buckton,

Are cordially invited, to a strictly Black Tie, Charity event on Saturday 10th July 2009.

At Sydney Opera House, at 7.15pm for 8pm prompt start.

Thank you for attending.

Your Donation of $5,000 is gratefully acknowledged.

Seat numbers 25 & 26, row 12.

We hope you enjoy the show!"

Charlie looked at Joey, her eyes wide and expressive. "OMG Jo. $5K?" She said, shocked at Joeys spending.

Joey smiled and shrugged. "It's for Charity. It's a very rare event, so all the guests have donated $2.5K each for a ticket. That's how the Charities are making their money tonight."

"But $5K hon?"

"Don't be mad baby. It's your birthday. I wanted to surprise you with something really special." Joey said quietly.

Charlie looked into Joeys eyes. "Hon, you've given me so much already." She smiled broadly, and then said. "I'm not mad. I'm really happy that you've arranged this evening for us." She kissed Joey on the cheek. "Thank you hon."

Joey smiled, happy that Charlie was OK about the money. "Only the best for you baby."

"How ever did you manage to get 2 tickets then?"

"Well, remember I said Emily was helping me with something? Well, this is what she was arranging for me. She works here. She reserved me 2 tickets." Joey smiled. "I know how much you like Abba, and as it was your birthday, I thought it'd be really nice. They're like Gold dust, so let's have a great time eh."

"Jo. I'm speechless." Admitted Charlie. "But thank you for all the effort you put in. Again." She smiled broadly. She was overwhelmed at Joeys thoughtfulness. "It sure pays to have contact too eh."

"Yeah it does." Smiled Joey, adding. " You're welcome."

"So who's in it tonight? And why is the performance so rare?"

Joey smiled. "Well, it's mainly the cast from the 2008 movie, that are performing tonight…"

Charlie interrupted her. "What? You mean?" she asked aghast.

Joey smiled back at her. "Yes, I mean Meryl Streep's in it."

Charlie stood there open mouthed. "God Jo!" she said, amazed.

"I know baby. She's your favourite."

Charlie nodded back, smiling broadly, and squeezed Joeys hand tighter, as she kissed her on the cheek again.

"How will I ever thank you enough for this surprise Jo?" she asked quietly.

Joey chuckled. "You already have thanked me baby. Anyway, just enjoy it, and that will make me more than happy."

"I will enjoy it. We both will." Charlie confirmed joyfully.

Joey continued happily. "So, anyway, as I was saying, the cast from the movie, to include." She smiled at Charlie. "Meryl Streep, Pierce Brosnan, Colin Firth, Julie Walters, Amanda Seyfried are all in it tonight. They are doing 5 concerts Worldwide, to raise money for Charity. This is the fourth one, they've already been to New York, London, Hong Kong, and after this, they're off to LA."

"OMG Joey. How wonderful!" Gushed Charlie. "And now I can see why we've got all this designer evening wear on." She giggled. "Thank you for going to all that trouble hon."

"You're welcome baby. We couldn't exactly turn up in our jeans to this one could we." Joey smiled. "Anyway, it's not like we can't wear this stuff again is it?"

Charlie giggled. "No." she replied.

A waiter came over to them, and offered another glass of Champagne, so they swapped their empty glasses for full ones. Then, another waiter brought round a tray, with a large selection of canapés, they both tucked their evening bags under their arms, as they helped themselves to a bite to eat. They thanked the waiter, and resumed the sipping of their champagne.

"So, all the people here are rich and famous are they?" asked Charlie, looking around the room. "Isn't that Simon Adams over there? You know, the Olympic runner?"

"Umm, yeah looks like it. " Joey replied. "Well, I think I recognise a few people. A few politicians, and sportsmen and women." Joey said.

"Anyone you know well hon?" Charlie asked.

"Not so far no. Tina and Tracey are away, so they're not here."

"I've got you all to myself then hon." They looked at each other. "Shame." Charlie added giggling. Joey smiled back, happy that Charlie was happy, and looking forward to their evening at the Opera House.

An announcement came over the tannoy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now 7.40pm. Please be aware that we have 20 minutes before the curtain is raised. Thank you."

"OMG Joey. I can't wait." Giggled Charlie excitedly. She looked at Joey. "Are we going to sing and dance then?"

Joey smiled. "Most definitely. It's your birthday."

"Great!"

"I think I ought to go to the loo in a minute, the performance breaks for 20 minutes at 9.00pm, but after all the champagne tonight, I'm not sure if I'll make it until then." She chuckled.

"Umm. Me either. Let's finish these, then pop to the loo, and then get to our seats eh?"

"Yeah. Let's do that." Agreed Joey.

"So, will we be meeting Emily tonight? So I can thank her for all the trouble she's been to for me as well?"

"Hopefully. Although like I say, she works here, so she may be quite busy tonight. But we'll look around for her later. OK."

"Yep. Ok. Thanks hon."

"Right. All set for the loo?" said Joey, as she finished her last drop of champagne.

"I am." They placed their empty glasses on a passing waiters tray, then hurried off to the loo, before taking their seats in the Opera House, to await the start of the musical.

As the lights went down, Charlie looked at Joey briefly, gripping Joeys hand tightly, they both grinned at each other, before they turned their attention back to the stage, eager for the musical to start.

The music started playing, and the curtains were raised, to massive cheers and wild clapping from the audience. Joey and Charlie released each others hand, so they could join in the clapping.

Act 1 began – and Charlie and Joey, along with the rest of the audience, began to join in the singing, as soon as the music started. They smiled and giggled together, as the show storyline was interspersed by the songs.

They sang along to the following songs in Act 1 -

I have a dream

Honey honey

Money money money

Thank you for the music

Mamma mia

Chiquitita

Dancing queen

Lay all your love on me

Super trouper

Gimme Gimme Gimme

The name of the game

Voulez vous

The musical then had a 20 minute break, while people had more champagne, nibbles and popped to the loo's again.

Charlie was giddy with excitement, talking to Joey about how good the cast were, and how good Meryl was in particular. "God Jo. I can't believe I'm watching her live, and in a musical. It all seems a bit surreal somehow."

"Well believe it baby." Joey smiled smugly, sipping on her champagne again.

Then an announcement came over the tannoy, telling everyone the musical was resuming in 10 minutes time, and for people to start making their way back to their seats.

Act 2 began, and the audience, once again, cheered and clapped and sang their way through with the cast, to -

Under attack

One of us

SOS

Does your mother know?

Knowing me knowing you

Our last summer

Slipping through my fingers

The winner takes it all

Take a chance on me

I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

I have a dream

The audience were on their feet, as the show came to a close, and the whole audience was cheering, clapping, and whistling enthusiastically at the cast.

"Wow. That was absolutely brilliant Jo." Shouted Charlie in Joeys ear.

Joey smiled broadly, happy that her birthday surprise was all that she hoped it would be for Charlie.

The cast took the audiences standing ovation, as they stepped out in front of the curtain, holding hands, as they bowed, smiled and waved at the audience. They then broke hands, as they clapped the audience.

Then they began the encore, and all sang together, with the dancing audience, to Dancing Queen, Mamma Mia, and finally Waterloo.

The final clapping and cheering lasted almost five minutes after the encore finished. The leading ladies were presented with large bunches of flowers, before the cast finally went back behind the curtain, and the house lights came on.

The audience began to move, and headed back for champagne and nibbles again.


	226. Chapter 226

_Guys,_

_S&L – Lol, glad you enjoyed it!_

_Jsco81 – Lol, gotta love champagne!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 226

Charlie took Joeys hand, as they walked slowly back to the hospitality area. Charlie was beaming, she'd thoroughly enjoyed her evening out, and her whole day had been absolutely wonderful, courtesy of Joey.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" she whispered into Joeys ear, starting off their little game.

Joey looked round at her, smiled, and said. "Umm. No. I don't think so." Playing along.

"Oh. Just wondered." Charlie chuckled. Joey nudged her gently with her elbow. "OK OK. Love you hon."

"Love you too baby." Joey beamed, her cute dimples showing on her cheeks.

Joey had also enjoyed herself immensely tonight, and she steered them towards the hospitality suite, towards another glass of champagne each.

"Cheers Charles." Joey giggled, as they clinked glasses.

"Here's to you hon." Smiled Charlie. "Thank you for another absolutely wonderful day." Charlie smiled.

They meandered around the other guests, and then Joey saw Emily. "Babe, Emily's over there. Come on. I'll introduce you." She gently led Charlie by the hand towards Emily.

"Hello Jo. Lovely to see you." Smiled Emily warmly, as she saw Joey approaching her. "And I assume this is Charlie. Happy birthday Charlie." She smiled at Charlie.

"Hi Emily." Joey smiled. "Yes, this is Charlie." She said as her and Emily hugged each other, and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hi Emily." Smiled Charlie. Emily hugged and kissed Charlie too. "Lovely to meet you." Emily was a gorgeous looking woman, much like her sister, and had a very welcoming smile too. Charlie instantly warmed to her.

"Lovely to meet you too." Charlie smiled back. She was always overwhelmed at Joeys friends welcoming reactions to meeting her. They were all so very friendly and warm towards her. Joey certainly did have some very good friends. "I believe I'm forever in your debt for arranging these tickets for tonight." She stated, smiling back warmly at the friendly Emily.

"Well, I don't know about forever, but yeah, you owe me one." Emily teased playfully, chuckling as she replied.

"Of course, well, if there's anything I can ever do for you, just let me know." Charlie confirmed seriously.

Emily smiled warmly back at Charlie. She was impressed with Joeys girlfriend, not only was she beautiful, as Tina and Tracey had already told her, she was also down to earth and seemed very genuine. She smiled to herself, she was very pleased for Joey, and hoped that their relationship was as strong as her sister had told them it was.

"I'm only teasing you Charlie." Emily smiled. "I'd do anything for Joey, so naturally, I was only too pleased to get you guys these tickets for tonight."

Charlie smiled. "Well, thank you Emily. I loved it."

"So, T & T tell me you two are, by all accounts, quite serious." She always referred to her sister and her wife as T & T, it was a family nickname for them. She smiled cheekily at the pair. "They seem to be quite accurate, from what I can tell." She had only just met Charlie, but she could see already, that Joey and Charlie were completely besotted with each other.

Joey smiled. "You guys been talking about us?" she asked.

"Of course." Smiled Emily. "Gotta keep an eye on our Joey haven't we." She stated, chuckling away.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks bodyguards, but I think I'm OK now."

"Oh, I can see that alright Jo. I can see that very clearly." She teased.

Charlie giggled at Emilys teasing of Joey. "Hon, they're just looking out for you."

"I know babe."

"Yeah, we're just looking out for you." Chuckled Emily. She turned her attention to Charlie. "So, Charlie, T&T tell me you're in the police, a Senior Constable no less."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, that's right I am."

"I should imagine you worked very hard to get where you have. You know, being a woman. I bet you've had to work twice as hard as any man to get where you have done." Emily stated, admiring Charlies obvious dedication, and the fact that she was not at all work shy.

"Well, yeah, it's been, erm, hard at times, but worth all the stress and hassle." Charlie smiled. "I love my job." Joey squeezed Charlies hand slightly, and smiled at her beautiful happy face, as she spoke about her job.

Emily smiled. "Seems to me, that's not the only thing you love." She stated, smiling wickedly and suggestively at the pair.

Joey and Charlie both blushed slightly, looked at each other shyly, then Charlie replied. "Erm, no."

"It's OK Charlie. I'm only teasing. I have a terrible habit of being nosey, so you'll have to bear with me. I mean no harm by it." She smiled at Charlie. "I'm just very happy for Joey." She paused, smiling at Charlie, before adding. "And you of course."

"Thanks Emily." Replied Charlie.

They talked about how Emily came to be working at the Opera House. Then they chatted about what Joey and Charlie had been up to in Sydney, and the show.

Charlie then excused herself, to pop to the loo. Joey and Emily remained talking.

As Charlie walked to the loo's, Joey watched her, her eyes wide and expressive, taking in every inch of her beautiful girlfriend. Emily watched Joey watching Charlie.

"T and T are right, she's beautiful Joey." She said softly. "Absolutely stunning" She smiled.

"Yeah. She is." Joey smiled back, tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend briefly, to look at Emily. "Inside and out."

Emily smiled back, saying softly. "And she loves you too Joey. It's so obvious that she's crazy about you." She paused. "You lucky thing." She chuckled.

Joey blushed slightly and smiled. "You guys got nothing better to do than talk about my love life?" She chuckled.

"Erm. No." Replied a chuckling Emily. "Sooooo. Have you guys got any plans, you know, for the future?" She asked.

Joey blushed slightly. "Straight to the point eh Ems." She chuckled.

"No point beating around the bush Jo." Smiled Emily.

"Maybe." Joey replied. "We've talked about a few things."

"What things?" Emily nudged Joey gently, to get her to continue talking. "Come on, spill the beans."

"You know, getting a place together, and you know, erm, longer term stuff." Joey said shyly.

"And?" Asked Emily excitedly.

"And what?"

"Well, are you guys, you know, going to get married, and have kids and stuff?"

Joey blushed again. "Maybe." She replied shyly. "Just, please don't say anything." Joey asked. "It's still quite early days for us you know, and I don't want anything to spoil it." Joey sighed. "And..." she paused.

"And what Jo?"

"Well, Charlie's a very proud woman. And she's still a little worried that she'll be seen as a free-loader, by being with me." She said quietly.

"She doesn't seem like that to me Jo. She seems very comfortable with things, with you, as far as I can see. It's not going to be an issue between you is it?"

"I really hope not. She's definitely getting more comfortable with the money." Joey smiled.

"Jo. She loves you to bits. I've known her for what, 15 minutes, and I can tell how much she loves you Jo." Emily insisted. "She seems like a very sensible woman. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"I hope so." Joey smiled.

Emily hugged Joey. "It'll be absolutely fine Jo." She released Joey. "She's lovely."

"Yeah, she is." Joey smiled.

"And Jo, my lips are sealed." She promised. "I hope it works out for you guys. You make a wonderful couple."

"Thanks Em. I hope it does too." Joey smiled.

Charlie looked up as she left the loo's, and smiled broadly at Joey across the room, as their eyes locked, as she walked back towards her.

A man walked towards Charlie, and intercepted her, as she walked across the room, introducing himself as Conrad, and asked her if she'd like a drink.

Charlie was brought out of her daydream and of looking at Joey.

"Erm, no thank you." She smiled politely at him, as she continued to walk towards Joey and Emily.

"Hey Jo." Emily nudged Joey. "Looks like someone's trying to crack onto Charlie."

Joey looked around. She frowned slightly. "You can't blame him." Then she smiled at Emily. "He's wasting his time though eh."

Emily laughed. "I like your style Jo."

Meantime, Conrad was still trying to talk to Charlie. "Hey, please don't go. It's only a drink." He smiled, trying to persuade her to stay.

"Sorry Conrad." She replied. "Not interested." She continued to walk towards Joey and Emily. They both watched her walk towards them. As she reached them, she slipped her hand into Joeys. "Miss me hon?" she asked softly, smiling broadly at Joey.

"Always baby." Joey smiled back at her, kissing Charlie on the cheek.

Emily smiled to herself, over the moon for Joey, before saying, as she saw Conrad approaching. "Oops, someone looks like they're not giving up that easily Charlie." He was holding 2 glasses of champagne.

"Excuse me ladies." He said, as he approached them. "May I offer you a glass of Champagne?" He addressed Charlie.

Joey raised her eyebrows. This could get interesting she thought.

Charlie turned to look at him, thoughtfully, before replying. "You could do that, yes. But how would that look to my friends, if I accepted, as they would remain champagne less?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Of course." He said, as he looked at his hands thoughtfully. "Well, please, erm, take these 2 glasses, and I'll go and get another 2."

"There's really no need Conrad. We're all fine thank you." Charlie said politely, hoping he'd get the hint.

"No please. I insist." He said, as he thrust the glasses towards Charlie and Emily.

"Clearly you're not going to take no for an answer." Charlie glared at him, her temper finally beginning to snap slightly.

"It's only a glass of free champagne." He smiled sweetly.

"Well, if you insist." Sighed Charlie. "You could give a glass to my friend Emily here." She gestered to Emily. "And one glass to my girlfriend Joey here." She gestered towards Joey. "Who, by the way, you need to apologise to, for persisting in your pursuit of me, when I clearly told you I was not interested."

Conrad looked shocked. "Oh, erm, your girlfriend." he mumbled, as he asked. "You mean, as in your girlfriend girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend girlfriend." She raised their joined hands up in the air, and showed him their entwined fingers.

"Oh. Erm I'm sorry, erm, I didn't mean to worry or unsettle you." He aimed at Joey.

Joey raised her eyebrows at Conrad. "To make it clear, you haven't worried or unsettled me at all. I'm quite used to people making passes at my girlfriend, as she's so beautiful." She smiled at Charlie, before looking back at Conrad. "But I have nothing to worry about on that score. As you can tell, as you tried, and failed, at changing that." She confirmed to him. "You've just annoyed me, because Charlie's clearly told you she's not interested in you, and you've ignored her, showing complete disregard for her feelings, or for what she was saying." She paused. "So I think that you should apologise to Charlie, for your insensitivity." Charlie and Emily listened intently, to what Joey was saying, and smiled as she rounded off her comments. They all waited for Conrad to reply.

Conrad was almost speechless. "Umm, yes, of course. Erm. I apologise, erm Charlie. Erm to both of you." He smiled weakly, slightly embarrassed at Joeys observations.

Joey looked at Charlie, and squeezed her hand. "Not very convincing, but will you accept that apology Charlie?"

"Yes honey. Thank you." Charlie replied, smiling at Joey.

Joey turned back to Conrad. "Seems like your apology has been accepted." She smiled smugly. "Have a pleasant evening." She finished, dismissing him. He sheepishly turned, walking away from them.

"Well, that told him Jo." Emily laughed.

"Well, people like that make you sick. Yeah, they're interested in Charlie. Let's face it, who wouldn't be." She smiled at Charlie. "But they don't actually care about her, or listen to what she's saying. They just want a trophy, someone to hang off their arm, to make them look good." Charlie giggled. "Well, you're your own person, not someone to be paraded and passed around, like some stupid bloody prize." Joey confirmed.

Charlie chuckled. "I hope you're not going to pass me around anywhere."

"As if." Joey laughed. "You're stuck with me now." She hugged her girlfriend.

Just as they were all chuckling together, Conrad turned around, and began walking back towards them, looking quite thoughtful.

"Uhh oh. Wonder what he wants now." Said Emily.

"Erm, Emily is it? Have you got a girlfriend too?" He asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't got a girlfriend." She smiled to herself.

"Would you like to come for a drink with me then?" Asked Conrad hopefully.

Emily chuckled. "Well, I give you points for persistency Conrad. But, I have to tell you that I really don't like coming second choice on anyones list. No offence Charlie." Emily smiled. "So, that'll be a no from me too." She smiled at him. "Plus, I have a husband, so I don't think he'd look at your invitation too cleverly either." Joey and Charlie stiffled a fit of the giggles.

"Oh." Conrad said. "Er, OK." Before walking away.

"Poor Conrad. Not a good night for him eh." Joey stated.

"Shame. He seemed like such a nice guy too." Joked Charlie. They all laughed out loud at Charlies remark.

"No wonder he's single." Said Emily. "Gee."

They chatted a bit longer, before they bade Emily goodnight, and a final thank you, for sorting out their tickets, leaving her to mingle with the other guests.

"Joey, she was lovely." Exclaimed Charlie.

"Yeah, they're a pretty nice family." Smiled Joey, as they helped themselves to yet some more champagne. They then walked over to the buffet, that had been now been laid out, and took a small plate each, and helped themselves to a few nibbles.

"You have some really nice friends hon." Smiled Charlie impressed once again, at how much people loved her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I have haven't I." Joey smiled. "Anyway, they're your friends now too, aren't they." Joey stated.

Charlie smiled at Joey. "Yeah, I guess they are." She said, chuffed that she'd got to know some really lovely people through Joey.

"Of course, I've got a pretty lovely girlfriend too." Joey chuckled.

"I couldn't possibly comment." Charlie giggled.

They walked over to some chairs, and sat down to eat their food, while chatting about the evening. The drinks continued to flow, as waiters came round. They started giggling, as they both got a little bit more tipsy.

They left their empty plates on the side, and went for a walk around the room again, before popping to the loos.

"Hey Jo, I recognise her over there." said Charlie, as they came out of the loo's. "Can't think where from though."

"Where?"

"Over there." Said Charlie, pointing discreetly to her left.

"Oh yeah." Said Joey. "Well, EmiIy never said she was coming." She said thoughtfully.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked, adding. "And well, why would she hon?"

Joey took Charlies hand and began to walk over towards the celebrity. "Let's go and introduce ourselves."

Charlie tried to pull Joey back. "Jo. What are you doing? You can't just walk up to her like this."

"Of course you can." Joey replied, turning her head around and smiling at Charlie, still gently tugging her towards the celebrity. "That's what these events are all about."

Charlie suddenly realised who the woman was. "OMG Jo. Stop!" Charlie exclaimed, panicking. "Are you that drunk?"

"No." Joey merely chuckled at Charlie. "Come on. Don't be shy."

Charlie looked horrified, as they rapidly approached the celebrity. She tried one more time. "Jo. Stop. Please." She pleaded, firmly but quietly. Joey turned around, still smiling. "This isn't funny Jo. Stop it. Now!" exclaimed Charlie, sternly but quietly.

"Don't worry baby. It'll be fine."

Five more steps and they were there, standing next to the celebrity. Charlie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. "Jo. This is so embarrassing. Come on." She hissed between her clenched teeth.

"Hi there." Joey said giggling. "Fancy seeing you here. Can I get you a drink?" she asked the celebrity. Charlie now blushed profusely, and plastered a fake smile on her face, to cover up her embarrassment. Joey was holding her hand so tightly, she couldn't let go and make a run for it.

The woman turned around. A smile immediately swept over her face. "Joey, lovely to see you." Joey let go of Charlies hand, as she embraced the celebrity. They kissed each other on both cheeks. Charlie stood there, agog, at what she was witnessing.

"Lovely to see you too. How have you both been?" Joey asked.

"Very well thanks. You?" Joey went back to holding Charlies hand, pulling her forwards slightly.

"Great too thanks."

"Erm, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend & partner." Joey smiled at Charlie. "Charlie this is...


	227. Chapter 227

_Guys,_

_S&L & Jsco81 – Thanks! You're about to find out who the celeb is…..hope it's not too disappointing for you!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 227

"Erm, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend & partner." Joey smiled at Charlie. "Charlie this is Portia. Portia this is Charlie." Charlie was dumbstruck.

Portia smiled at her, and held out her hand. Charlie moved her hand forward automatically, and shook Portias hand. Portia leant forward and kissed Charlie on both cheeks. "Lovely to meet you Charlie."

Charlie found her voice. "Umm, you too." She said softly, as she smiled weakly, completely overcome that Joey knew Portia De Rossi. She glanced at Joey, who merely smiled broadly at her, and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"That's a gorgeous necklace you have there Charlie." Admired Portia. "And matching earrings."

"Oh, umm, thank you. A present from Joey." Charlie smiled. "Along with the bracelet." She said, holding her arm up for Portia to see.

"Wow. They're lovely." Portia smiled. "Sapphires right?" she asked Joey.

"Yeah. To match Charlies eyes." Joey smiled.

"Umm. You'll have to tell me where you got it all Jo. I may get a surprise for Ellen." Portia smiled. "They'd match her eyes too."

"Sure, I'll call you, don't want to spoil anything." Said Joey, not wanting Charlie to know where she'd been shopping. "How is Ellen anyway? Is she here with you, or still working in LA?"

Charlie stood there amazed at the conversation, and amazed that Joey seemed to know Portia so well.

"No she's around." Said Portia, looking about for her wife. "Probably catching up with Meryl." She paused. "She's only here for a few days though. I'm here for a week or so to visit the family."

"Nice. I'm sure you'll both enjoy the break here."

"Yeah we will. She works too hard." Portia stated. Charlie was standing amazed, listening to the conversation. "So. What are you doing here Joey?"

"Well, it's Charlies birthday today, so we came up for a long weekend. I got tickets from Emily for tonight, as Meryl's Charlies favourite." She paused. "In fact, I was hoping to meet her, and get a photo of Charlie with her." Charlies jaw dropped on the floor. She didn't think her evening, well her whole day could get any better, and then Joey goes and tries to arrange for her to meet Meryl Streep. OMG, she thought.

"Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem. In fact, if we can find Ellen, I'm sure we'll find Meryl."

Charlie almost fainted on the spot. She had to hold onto Joeys arm for support, to keep herself standing upright. Joey and Portia looked around the hospitality bar again. "Oh, there they are." Pointed out Joey.

"Oh yeah, come on then." Portia headed off towards her wife.

Joey followed, pulling on Charlies shaking hand, as she lead her over. "OK baby?" Joey asked quietly, smiling broadly at Charlie.

Charlie merely nodded, unable to even speak at the moment, she was in such a state of shock.

"Excuse me." Portia said, interrupting the chatting going on. "Hi Meryl. Great show by the way, I really loved it."

"Why thank you Portia." Meryl said smiling, as they greeted each other with kisses on the cheek. "Lovely to see you."

"Umm, Ellen, Joey's here." Announced Portia to her wife.

"Oh, hi Joey. Great to see you again."

"Hi Ellen." Joey said, kissing her on the cheek. "You OK?"

"I'm fine thanks. Busy as usual, but fine. You?"

"Great thanks." Joey smiled.

"Meryl, this is a friend of mine Joey, and her girlfriend Charlie. Joey, Charlie, this is Meryl." Portia introduced them.

"Hello, nice to meet you two." Meryl said, shaking both their hands. Ellen shook Charlies hand too.

"Joey's a top pro-surfer, and, oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what you do Charlie." Portia apologised.

Joey squeezed Charlies hand, to encourage her to speak. Charlie looked at her and smiled, before turning back to look at Portia and Meryl. "Erm. I'm a policewoman. A Senior Constable." She said more confidently that she felt.

"Wow, a pro-surfer, and a policewoman, they sound like exciting jobs." Meryl said.

"Yeah. So they tell us." Joey smiled. "They're not all they're cracked up to be though, believe me." She chuckled.

"Like most things I should think." Smiled Meryl.

"You know. I think I ought to get you and Tina on my show." Said Ellen thoughtfully. "To do something on surfing."

Charlie almost fainted. Again. She stood there, feeling completely dumbstruck. She couldn't quite take it in. She thought she was dreaming. She closed her mouth, feeling like she was standing there with it wide open in shock and amazement, catching flies.

"That's a great idea Ellen." Portia agreed. "Why don't you get them to teach you how to surf? That'd be a good little section wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. We could do that. Good idea Portia." Ellen smiled. "How about it Joey?"

"Sure. Why not?" Joey agreed.

"Meryl, I need to get you on my show again too. We'll have to get a date sorted out."

"Of course Ellen. Get your guys to send my agent some dates. I think I'm back in LA for most of September, and the first half of August."

"Great. Thanks. I'll do that." Ellen smiled.

"Erm, excuse me Meryl. I know it's an imposition, but I was wondering if you'd mind if I took a photo of yourself with Charlie. You're her favourite actress." Joey asked. Charlie looked at her agog.

"Sure Joey. That won't be a problem." Meryl smiled.

"Great. Thanks very much." Joey beamed.

"Why don't we get someone else to take a picture of all of us together?" suggested Portia.

"Good idea." Said Ellen. Who immediately asked the nearest waiter to take their photos. Joey handed him the camera, and he took several photos of all of the 5 of them together, and then of Charlie with Meryl. Charlie thanked them all profusely, adding, rather childlike, that it was her best birthday surprise ever. They all chuckled with her.

Joey then took the invitation, and a pen, out of her bag, and asked the 3 celebrities to sign it for Charlie. They happily obliged, Charlie thanking them all profusely, again.

Joey and Charlie then excused themselves from the gathering, but before they went, Ellen said. "Jo, I'll check a few things out tomorrow, and maybe we can get together on Monday. Are you about on Monday?"

"We can be available on Monday. Are you thinking of filming around Sydney then?"

"Yeah. I think that could work, if I can get an Aussie crew sorted. Then when you come over to LA, we can have you guys on the show, while we show the clip."

"OK, fine. But Tina's away at the moment. I'm not sure when she's back."

"Well, I'll see if I can catch up with Emily, see if she knows, then if I give you a call tomorrow, if Tina's available too, would that be too late notice?"

"No, that'll be fine. I can get some gear sorted from the works office. I'm sure our agent will be more than delighted that we'll be on your show." Joey smiled. "We should go to Bondi beach, if you can arrange it. It's the most famous one, and we can guarantee some waves."

"Great. I think." Ellen chuckled. "What am I letting myself in for?" She asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be some smaller ones for you to go on. If you sort out the TV crew, we'll sort out the equipment, for you and ourselves." Joey confirmed. "OK?"

"OK, thanks then. I'll call, or get Portia to call you tomorrow then." Ellen said, confirming with Joey.

"OK, fine." Joey paused. "And thanks for the photos and autographs everyone. You've helped me round the evening off nicely." She smiled.

"Yes, thanks very much." Charlie added. "I've had a lovely birthday."

"You're very welcome. Anytime." Smiled Portia. "Lovely to meet you Charlie." She said genuinely. "Joey's a very lucky girl." She chuckled.

"Lovely to meet you too." Charlie replied. "And I keep telling Joey how lucky she is." Charlie chuckled back, looking adoringly at Joey, and squeezing her hand tightly. Then she realised what she'd just said.

Joey looked at her, amazed she'd found her voice again. "Yeah, I am aren't I." she chuckled.

"Erm, yeah." Charlie replied quietly, slightly embarrassed by her earlier comment.

Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Good job someone keeps me in line then isn't it." Joey laughed.

"About time Jo." Chuckled Portia.

"Anyway, we'd better leave you guys to it. Thanks for everything, and we'll maybe see you on Monday." Said Joey as she and Charlie kissed them all goodbye. "Bye."

"Bye Joey. Nice to meet you Charlie." Said Ellen.

They then went in search of more food and champagne, sitting down on the comfy chairs that were scattered around the place. They chose 2 slightly secluded chairs, at the side of the room, to eat their food.

"Joey, I can't believe you never told me you know Portia and Ellen." Charlie exclaimed.

"Well, it sort of never came up did it." Joey smiled

"Joey!"

"Well, it didn't." Joey pouted.

"What am I going to do with you?" Charlie shook her head, smiling at Joey.

"Whatever you like." Replied Joey cheekily.

"You wish." Chuckled back Charlie.

"Anyway, you know I'm not into all that name dropping and stuff." Joey said quietly.

"I know hon." Charlie put her hand over Joeys. "But I wouldn't have said anything to anyone else."

"I know baby." Joey smiled. "But I didn't know they were going to be here. So, I never even thought about telling you."

"It's OK hon." Charlie smiled. "How did you meet them anyway?"

"Well, I met Portia, oh about, erm, 3 years ago, when we were both invited to some charity event, where we were trying to raise money for some AIDS orphans in Africa." Joey smiled. "And we got on quite well, and then we bumped into each other at a rock concert in LA, when Tina, Tracey and I were there for a compo, and our friendship sort of carried on from there really." Joey smiled. "Of course the obvious connection helped."

Charlie looked at Joey, and raised her eyebrows. "What, being gay?" She chuckled.

Joey laughed. "No, all of us being Australian helped."

Charlie giggled. "So. Have you got any other famous people in your phone book?"

"Erm, not really. A few surfers and that. No one else on Portias scale." Joey chuckled.

They ate some more food, and drank some more champagne. Then they sat back on the comfy chairs, holding hands once they'd finished, leaning against each other.

"Wait until I tell Rubes who we've met." Charlie stated. "And not to mention that you know Portia and Ellen."

Joey chuckled. "Good job you've got photos and autographs, or she won't believe you."

"Yeah. It is." Charlie chuckled back. "God, and you might be seeing them on Monday too. To go on her show. OMG Joey." Charlie exclaimed.

Joey chuckled again. "Well, you're gonna come to the beach too. Maybe Portia will come, and you can hang out with her and Tracey, while me and Tina show Ellen how to surf."

"OMG Joey. I can't take it in, I really can't." Charlie shook her head.

Joey smiled. "As long as you're enjoying yourself, that's all I'm worried about baby." She said softly.

"Enjoying myself? Are you kidding?" Charlie looked at Joey. "You know hon, I've had such a lovely day. The very best ever. Thank you so very much." She leant forward and kissed Joey on the lips.

"You're welcome baby." Joey smiled back at her. "Dunno how I'm gonna better this one and top it next year though." She stated, looking Charlie in the eye.

Charlie giggled. "I'm sure you'll think of something." She licked her lips seductively, raising her eyebrows at Joey, as she continued. "You've got a year to sort it out." She said boldly.

Joey looked at her, realised she was teasing her. "You cheeky bugger." She said laughing, before she launched a tickle assault on Charlie.

Charlie shrieked, causing a few people to look around at them. "Stop Jo, stop." She giggled. "Arrrhhh." Joeys tickling continued. "God Jo." Gasped Charlie, tears streaming down her face. "Stop, please, or I'm gonna wet myself." She managed to gasp out.

Joey stopped, and Charlie continued giggling, and wiped her tears of laughter away, as she gradually stopped laughing.

"OMG Jo. I almost wet myself." Charlie chuckled.

"Well, that'll teach you for being cheeky won't it." Joey joked.

"Phew." Said Charlie, as she stopped giggling. "That was close." She smiled at Joey. She took Joeys hand in hers, smiling at her, as she said. "You know you don't have to top anything hon." Charlie smiled broadly. "I'd make do with a pizza take-out and a couple of bottles of wine you know." She kissed Joey. "As long as you're there with me."

"OK. I'll remember that this time next year, when you start moaning that I never bought you anything." Joey giggled.

"You don't have to buy me anything hon." Charlie smiled. "I don't love you because you spend lots of money on me. I love you because I love you." Charlie squeezed Joeys hand.

"I know , I like spoiling you, and showing you how much I love you too." Joey kissed Charlie. "And I know that it doesn't have to revolve around the money. And you are getting more comfortable with that anyway, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes hon. I'm fine with it." Charlie smiled back.

A waiter came over, offering them another glass of champagne, which they accepted.

"I think this ought to be our last one baby. I'm definitely tipsy now." Joey giggled. "Shall we get a taxi to the hotel in a bit babe?"

"It's not that far is it." Stated Charlie. She looked at Joey. "Shall we walk back? Get a bit of fresh air?" she asked. "Clear our heads of this champagne?"

"That." Joey said. "Is a wonderful idea baby." She smiled. "Do you think it'll be too cold?"

"No. We've got pashminas, and each other to keep us warm hon." Charlie smiled. "We'll be fine."

They finished their drinks, before Joey stood up, and held out her hand for Charlie to take. She pulled Charlie up, and they headed towards the exit, arm in arm, saying goodnight to the doormen. They were asked if they wanted a taxi, but they declined, happy to walk.

They wrapped their pashminas around their shoulders, and linked arms again, as they walked slowly back to the hotel, around the edge of the waterfront, enjoying the lights on the bridge, and along the waterfront, as well as the moonlight. They took a few photos, of the views and themselves. Pausing to enjoy the views, and the lights. They stopped several times, kissing each other tenderly, before eventually arriving back at the hotel at 1.30 am.

They put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle, and then locked the door, before taking their jewellery off, and locking it in the safe.

They took off their shoes, before taking off their dresses, and hanging them up in the wardrobe. They went to the bathroom, letting down their hair, taking off their makeup and cleaning their teeth.

"Baby?" asked Joey soflty, as she walked over to Charlie, taking her hands in her own.

"Yes hon?" replied Charlie, smiling and looking directly at Joey.

"You know you look absolutely stunning this evening." Joey almost whispered. "So very beautiful." Their eyes shining brightly at each other. They released each others hands, now resting them on each others hips. Joey moved her thumbs slowly up and down, gently stroking Charlies soft skin.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you hon. You do too you know." She kissed Joey. Charlie sighed happily. "The jewellery you've given me Jo. I can't tell you what it means to me. I really can't. Especially your grandmothers bracelet." Charlie paused. "Joey, I really appreciate your sentiments behind giving me the bracelet." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "And I hope you appreciate that I accepted it, in the manner it was given, and will treasure it, and you, forever."

"I do baby." Joey replied. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and how serious I am about you, about us." She smiled shyly. "We've talked about our future, and well, you know I love you, and I'm committed to you Charlie."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "I love you too, and I'm committed to you too."

Joey nodded and smiled shyly. "Well, I've given you the 2 most precious possessions I have now. So you need to look after them for me." She kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips.

"Two precious possessions?" Charlie asked, not knowing what Joey meant apart from the bracelet.

"Yeah. My bracelet." She said, then added shyly. "And my heart."

Charlie was choked, and hugged Joey tightly, wrapping her arms around her. "OMG Joey. That was such a beautiful thing to say." She kissed Joey tenderly. "And a heart is the most precious thing anyone could ever give to anyone else." She said softly. She drew back her head, and kissed Joey tenderly again. "And you know you have my heart too." She smiled. Looking into Joeys eyes, as she promised sincerely. "It's you and me forever hon. And I swear to you, that I will always look after your bracelet, your heart and you." She said emotionally.

"I hope so." Joey said softly, cuddling Charlie tightly.

"I will honey." Charlie confirmed. "You just keep an eye on mine too. Because that's all yours too you know." She added softly, smiling at Joey with total love for her.

"I know baby." Joey smiled broadly at Charlie. "I will." She added softly. "Always."

"Good." Charlie smiled back.

They kissed tenderly.

"How tipsy and tired do you feel now?" Joey smiled suggestively at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled. "Not too tipsy or tired for a birthday early night." She asked Joey. "You?"

Joey kissed Charlie tenderly again. "Not too tired at all." She said softly. She began slowly running her hands over Charlies body, over her underwear, edging her backwards, slowly, towards the bed, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, and pulled her head towards her, and began kissing her passionately.

They broke off, as Joey lay Charlie on the bed. "Joey." Charlie whispered huskily, as she looked up at Joey, her eyes twinkling at her, she patted the bed. "Come here honey."

Joey smiled broadly, and slowly and gently lay on top of Charlie. Charlie moved her legs apart, so Joey could lay between them. Then she wrapped her left leg over Joeys right hip, placing her foot between Joeys legs, pulling her down tighter against herself.

"I love you baby." Joey whispered, before kissing Charlie, as their tongues played with, and tenderly stroked each other.

Charlie ran her hands over Joeys back, scraping her nails down slightly, causing Joey to moan against her lips, and squirm against her body. Charlie squeezed her bum, and then drew circles with her right hand, in the small of Joeys back, as she continued to run her left hand, up and down Joeys side.

Joey sighed against Charlies mouth, and propped herself up on her left elbow. She smiled down at Charlie, then leant forward and began kissing her again, as she gently squeezed and massaged her breasts through her bra.

"God Charlie, you look so sexy in this underwear." Joey gasped, her eyes wide, as she enjoyed the reaction of her teasing touch against Charlies nipples, which began pressing against the blue silk lingerie bra.

Charlie chuckled. "I bet you're glad you bought it for me now aren't you."

Joey giggled back. "Yep. I sure am." As she continued to tease Charlies nipples, by running her fingers around them.

They kissed passionately, as Joeys hands teased Charlies nipples further, pinching them through the silk fabric. Charlie put her arms around Joeys back, and undid Joeys bra strap. She took it off, releasing Joeys perfect breasts from their confines. Charlie threw the bra across the room. She gently massaged Joeys right breast, running her palm over the erect nipple, delighting in the feeling of the pert bud. She pinched and twisted it gently, causing Joey to gasp against her mouth.

Joey lifted her head up, and smiled down at Charlie again. "I think yours ought to come off too." She said quietly. Charlie smiled and leaned forward slightly, and Joey used her right hand to unclip Charlies bra. Charlie lay back down, and Joey slowly lifted up the bra, her eyes moving from Charlies eyes, as she revealed Charlies breasts. She threw the bra on the floor, and again looked Charlie in the eye, before, gently cupping her left breast with her right hand, squeezing it gently, she leant down and teased the nipple with her mouth. Charlie gasped and arched her back, as Joey flicked and sucked her nipple, teasing it further, making it rock hard.

"God Jo." Murmured Charlie. Joey smiled with her lips around Charlies nipple, loving the reaction Charlie was displaying. Joey moved her lips up Charlies breasts, licking and nibbling her gently, ran her tongue along her breast plate, up her neck, along her jaw, and finally hovered them over Charlies lips.

"Charlie." She said, as she cupped Charlies face with her right hand, and ran her thumb over Charlies lips. Charlie kissed Joeys thumb.

"Yes hon?" Charlie asked huskily, looking at Joey intently.

"I love you baby." Joey said, smiling back at Charlie. "And I want you baby. So much."

Charlie chuckled. "I love you too hon. And I want you too hon." She kissed Joeys thumb again. "I'm all your hon."

Joey leant forward and captured Charlies lips with her own. They kissed slowly, opening their mouths up to each other, eager to taste each other, and play with each others tongues. Joey slowly moved her right hand from Charlies face, down her body, up and down her outer thigh, until it came to rest under Charlies bum. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey again, pulling her down on top of her, eager to bring their bodies together, squashing their breasts against each others, not wanting any air between them.

Joey rolled onto her back, and pulled Charlie on top of her, their lips not parting. Charlie moved her right hand up and down Joeys body, and then leant on her right elbow. She broke from their kissing, causing Joey to groan slightly. Then she lifted her body up slightly, now kneeling either side of Joeys body. Joey ran her hands slowly up and down Charlies long, smooth legs, from her bum to her knees and back again. "You're so sexy baby, so beautiful." She said huskily.

Charlie smiled down at her. "You too hon." She chuckled, as she leant forward and captured Joeys right nipple in her mouth. Joey groaned and squirmed with pleasure, as Charlie flicked and gently bit and sucked on her nipple. After a few minutes of teasing both Joeys nipples, Charlie moved her lips down Joeys body, leaving a trail of soft wet baby kisses. She kissed her shooting star, and then shuffled down the bed, looking up, and smiling at Joey, as she began to pull down her deep red silk lingerie knickers. Joey was staring at her, her breathing getting faster, as she waited for Charlies next move.

Charlie quickly removed the knickers, disguarding them on the floor, as she kissed Joeys baby Joey, causing Joey to squirm, and moan with pleasure. Charlie then knelt down on the floor at the end of the bed, and pulled Joey gently down towards her. She looked up at Joey, and Joey raised her left leg, bending it at the knee, and placed her left foot flat on the bed, as Charlie leant forward and ran her tongue up Joeys right leg, and her right hand up Joeys left leg, until she stopped at Joeys groin.

"I want to taste you hon." Charlie stated, looking up at Joey.

Joeys breathing had gotten quicker, and she looked down at Charlie, a smile erupting over her face, as Charlie lent forward and ran her tongue over Joeys sensitive nub. Joey gasped, and muttered. "God Charlie." Charlie smiled as she continued to run her tongue over Joey.

She moved her tongue up and down Joeys slit, as she used the thumb of her right hand to gently rub Joeys clit. Joey gripped the sheets with both her hands, as Charlie continued to excite her. Charlie pulled Joey towards her as she ran her tongue down Joeys slit and pushed it into her. Joey arched her back, and gasped at the pleasure Charlie was giving her. Charlie smiled as she continued to tongue Joey, pushing her tongue into Joey as far as she could, eager to taste her, eager to pleasure her.

Charlie continued to use her tongue on Joey, making her squirm and moan in pleasure. After several minutes of pleasurable torture, Charlie moved her tongue up Joeys slip, stopping to tease her nub, before moving her tongue, and lips, slowly up Joeys body, teasing her nipples, before capturing Joeys lips with her own, as Joey wrapped her arms and legs around her.

They kissed passionately, hungrily, as Joey tasted herself on Charlies lips, fueling her desire to taste Charlie too. They rolled around on the bed, before Joey broke off from their kissing, as she lay on top of Charlie. She smiled at Charlie, and began to work her way down Charlies body, kissing and nibbling her, until she settled between Charlies legs.

She gently began to rub Charlies clit with her tongue, as she ran 2 fingers down Charlies slit, and pushed them into her. Charlie moaned. "God Jo." As Joey began sucking and rubbing her clit, while slowly pumping her. She moved her tongue up and down Charlies slit, tasting her lover. She swapped her tongue around with her fingers, and pushed her tongue into Charlies awaiting wetness, while using her fingers to rub and circle her clit. Charlie arched her back, and cried out Joeys name, as she was being built up by Joey.

Joey moved her lips backup Charlies body, as she pushed her fingers in and out of Charlie, Charlie grabbed her tightly, pulling her towards her, her eyes full of lust and desire, as she kissed Joey hard. She moved her own hand down, between their bodies, and ran her fingers down Joeys slit, before pushing them into Joey. They kissed passionately, moaning against each others lips, as they continued to build each other up.

They broke from their kissing, as they both felt the familiar warm sensations begin. "Joey, I'm almost cuming." Muttered a wide eyed Charlie, breathlessly.

Joey smiled at her. "Me too baby." She bit her bottom lip, concentrating on her fingers rhythm inside Charlie, and her own enjoyment. She lay her head on Charlie, and began to nibble her neck, Charlie began twitching slightly against her, as Joey felt her centre pulse around her fingers. "I can feel you baby." She whispered.

"Joooooeeyyyy." Charlie shrieked. She gasped. "AARRGGHHH." As she felt a warm shooting blast of pleasure surge through her. Joey rubbed Charlies engorged and pulsing clit with her thumb, as her fingers were squeezed by Charlie, who flexed and shuddered against her.

Joey continued to nibble Charlies neck, as she felt her own pinnacle appproach. "Baby. I'm cuming." She groaned against Charlies neck, as her muscles tensed, and the heat tore through her, from her centre, through every muscle and sinew. She bit Charlie lightly on the neck, as Charlie continued her pumping of Joey, as she delighted in Joey clamping of her fingers, and shuddering against her.

As their waves of pleasure rescinded, they withdrew their fingers from each other, and Joey collapsed gently on top of Charlie. They were both breathing deeply, and Joey chuckled into Charlies neck, nibbling her still. "Umm, baby."

Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, a large smile plastered over her face. Joey placed her right arm over Charlies body, resting her hand on her left hip, stoking her with her thumb.

"Umm honey." Said Charlie breathlessly, her chest still heaving from their exertions.

They stay there for a few minutes recovering, before Joey shifted, kissing Charlie on the lips, as she moved and set the alarm for the morning, pulled up the quilt, and switched off the lamp.

They then snuggled together under the quilt, their arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined.

"Love you hon." Charlie whispered, as she kissed Joey on the lips, stroking her face lovingly in the dark.

"Love you too baby." Joey replied, as she kissed Charlie back. "Night."

"Night Jo." Charlie replied, as they fell asleep, completely sated and content from their lovemaking.


	228. Chapter 228

_Guys,_

_kazintaz – Hi! Many thanks for your review! Glad you've kept on reading. But, lol, sorry, Joey's all mine!_

_Jsco81 – Yeah, Charlie had a lovely day…and the weekends still not over yet…._

_D – Sorry, I know, I'm late again!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 228

Joey was spooning Charlie, as the alarm woke them at 9.15 am. Joey switched it onto snooze, before snuggling back up to Charlie, kissing her on the shoulder, as she sighed deeply, and rested her head back against Charlies back, to a happy "Ummm" from Charlie, as she snuggled back towards Joey.

The alarm went again, and Joey again released Charlie to switch it onto snooze again. Before she could cuddle her closer again, Charlie rolled over onto her back, smiling sleepily up at Joey. "Morning honey." She yawned out at Joey, stretching her arms out.

"Morning baby." Smiled Joey, as she leant forward and captured Charlies lips with her own, before laying on her left side, next to Charlie. She rested her right hand on Charlies tummy. "We need to think about getting up soon." She said softly, as she lightly tickled Charlies belly button.

"Oh noooo." Moaned Charlie playfully. "Let's stay in bed all day." She suggested cheekily, biting her lip as she played with Joeys hair.

Joey chuckled. "If only baby." She kissed Charlie. "But we have something to do today." She stated.

"Another birthday weekend treat?" asked Charlie excitedy.

"Might be." Smiled back Joey.

Charlies eyes lit up. "Hon, what have you gone and arranged now?"

"Wait and see." She chuckled.

They got up at 9.30 am, after their long and very enjoyable evening out for Charlies birthday.

Joey then told Charlie they needed to get a taxi at 10.45 am, but she wouldn't tell Charlie where they were going.

This was becoming quite a nice few days of treats and surprises for Charlie. Joey had already arranged so much for her birthday weekend. Charlie had never had so much fun, and been treated so well by anyone before. Joey was always being so loving and thoughtful towards her.

They had a spa bath together, washing each other down tenderly in the big fluffy, fresh smelling bubbles, before getting dressed in long smart shorts, shirts and trainers, and heading down for a leisurely buffet breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

They went back to their room, and Joey put a couple of fleeces, their sunglasses, the camera, and her wallet into her rucksack, before they went downstairs to the hotel reception, to get the pre-ordered taxi that Joey had arranged.

They got in the taxi, and Joey told the driver to go to Lyne Park Rose Bay. He duly set off. Charlie had no idea what was there, or why they were going, and was as excited as a kid in a sweetshop. Again.

They chatted and giggled away in the back of the cab, Charlie holding Joeys hand tightly, as she waited to see what her next surprise was going to be.

They arrived at their destination. Joey paid the cabbie, and Charlie finally saw what Joeys plan for the day was going to be.

"Jo?" she asked excitedly, grabbing Joey by the arm. "Are we going in one of those?" Charlie asked, as she saw 3 seaplanes on the water.

Joey laughed. "Yeah we are."

"OMG. I've never been in one before." She said, adding slightly worriedly. "It looks a bit, erm, small."

"It'll be fine Charlie. Come on." Joey chuckled.

They walked towards the mini airport, and checked in with the awaiting hostess, who welcomed them and greeted them with a glass of champagne each, as they waited in the departure suite.

Joey had booked a Seaplane trip to Cottage Point Inn, on the edge of the Ku-ring-gai Chase National Park. The flight was leaving at 11.30am, and the whole trip would last for 4 hours. The flight would go up the coast, for 20 minutes or so, allowing them to see, as they flew past, amongst other things, Bondi beach, the Harbour Bridge, and the Opera House. Then they would stop at Cottage Point Inn, for a 3 course a-la-carte lunch, before heading back in the afternoon.

Charlie was very excited, and cooed in Joeys ear, as she held her free hand. "OMG Joey. This sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." Joey replied smiling at her excited girlfriend.

"Thanks hon." Charlie gushed.

"You're more than welcome baby." Joey said softly.

Once all the other 8 passengers had arrived, they were all given a welcome talk, and further briefing of the days events and timings, then they were lead to the seaplane, to begin their flight.

Joey told Charlie to sit by the window, so she had a birds eye view of everything. They strapped themselves in, and were giving a safety briefing, before the plane taxied off. Charlie and Joey giggled, and Charlie shrieked a little, as the plane bobbled along on the water, before taking off and heading up the coast.

The stewardess brought everyone another glass of champagne each, and Joey and Charlie looked out the little window, pointing at the various buildings and sights as the seaplane went past them. Joey handed Charlie their digital camera, and Charlie took shots of everything as they flew past.

They started to descend, and Charlie held Joeys hand, as the seaplane bobbled along on the sea, before eventually arriving at the restaurant jetty. The pilot switched off the engine, and when the propellers came to a stop, the stewardess opened the door, and let the passengers out. They were welcomed by another hostess, who they all followed to the Inn.

It was a wonderfully quaint and tranquil place. It had been converted from a general store to a restaurant in the 1970's.

They were escorted towards the Inn, and shown their tables. There were 2 other couples on the trip, and a group of 4 elderly women on a day out.

The couples all had their own separate romantic tables, while the women had a table of four.

Joey and Charlies table looked out to the Cowan creek, and they could see yachts and boats going up and down it.

The waiters came round to take their drink orders, and Joey ordered a bottle of white wine for them.

They perused the choices on the menu. They all looked delicious.

"OMG Joey. Hon this place is amazing. It's so peaceful. It's beautiful. Thank you." Charlie said softly.

"You're welcome baby." Joey smiled at Charlie, as she handed her her sunglasses from the rucksack.

"I've had the best birthday ever. Thank you so much hon. It's been lovely." Charlie said, taking Joeys hand in her own across the table, and smiling broadly at her girlfriend.

"Like I said, you're welcome baby." Joey smiled. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. I have too."

"I can't believe you packed so much great stuff in. You're amazing Jo." Charlie smiled.

The waiter came back with a chilled bottle of white wine and two glasses. He poured a small amount out in one glass, and offered it for Joey to taste.

"Lovely. Thank you." Joey said to the waiter. He then poured some more wine in her glass, and poured some into Charlies.

"Can I take your order? Or would you like more time to decide?"

"I'd like a bit more time please." Charlie smiled at him.

"OK. I'll be back in a little while." He smiled.

"Could you take a photo of us before you go please?" asked Joey.

"Certainly madam." Joey set the camera up, and handed it to him. He took a shot of the two of them, sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, with a glass of wine in hand, with the Creek behind them. It was a lovely shot.

"Thanks a lot." Said Joey, as she checked the image. She looked up at him, and smiled. "It's a great shot."

"You're welcome." He left their table.

Joey showed Charlie the photo, and she loved it too, saying they'd have to have it in a frame when they got home.

They turned their attentions back to the menu.

"Right hon. This all looks lovely. What are you going to have?" Charlie asked.

"Erm, for the starter, I think I'll have the cuttlefish. You?"

"The salad I think."

"OK. What about main?" asked Joey. She was not quite sure what to have herself.

"God, it all looks so good. I really don't know." Charlie paused. "I think I should go with a fish option though." She giggled. "Wouldn't be right not having fish when we're out here on such a beautiful piece of coast line."

"You're right." Giggled back Joey. "I think I might plump for the pan-fried wild kingfish."

"Umm, I think I'll have the fish of the day."

"OK. What about dessert then?" Joey chuckled.

"God. Erm…..." Charlie pondered.

"I can't decide between the chocolate tart or the poached pear and banana crumble."

"Me either." Charlie chewed her lip. "Shall we order one each, and split them?" she giggled. "Do you think that'd look bad here?"

Joey looked up from the menu, and smiled. "No, it wouldn't look bad." She giggled. "And who cares how it'd look anyway." She stated. "Why not."

The waiter came back and they placed their order. Joey asked him to put half the dessert on each plate for them, so they could share them.

They held hands loosely as they drank their wine, turning their chairs to look out over the water. As they chatted, a kookaburra landed on a yacht moored at the Inn. They took a photo of it.

The waiter came out with their starters.

Joey had chosen the chilli salted cuttlefish, with green tea noodles and a sweet ginger and lychee dressing, while Charlie had opted for a three leaf salad, with vine-riped tomatoes, cucumber, feta cheese and balsamic vinaigrette, with walnuts, parmesan and corella pear, and an orange and vanilla bean dressing.

The presentation of both was remarkable. Charlie took a photo, as they looked so wonderful.

When they'd finished, and their plates taken away, Joey ordered another bottle of wine, as they'd almost finished the first one. It was just slipping down so easily, as they chatted away together.

Their main courses and a new bottle of wine, were brought to the table.

Joey had selected the pan-fried wild kingfish, with French beans, sweet potatoes, and baby carrots. Charlies option, of the fish of the day, which was swordfish, came on a potato and chive pancake, with garden peas, and baby carrots, with a butter sauce.

The two were wonderfully presented, and Charlie took a photo of them too, before they tucked in.

Their food was delicious, and they "ummed and arrghed" all the while they were eating it. They really enjoyed it all, and once again left almost clean plates.

"That." Charlie sighed, as she sat back in her chair. "Was delicious."

"Umm. It certainly was." Smiled Joey. "I hope they don't bring out the desserts just yet. I need this to go down first." She giggled.

The waiter cleared their plates, and luckily, left a little time before bringing out the desserts.

Joeys phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, and showed Charlie the display before answering it. Charlie smiled broadly at Joey, and took her free hand across the table.

"Hi Portia."

"Hi Joey." Portia replied, at the other end of the phone. "Well Ellen's managed to organise a TV crew for tomorrow afternoon at Bondi, for 2.30pm. Hope that's OK for you."

"2.30pm will be fine. We'll be there. I take it Tina will be too?"

"Yeah, she's back tonight, so she and Tracey will be there too." Portia giggled. "She can get an exclusive then can't she."

"True. Handy having a wife like that eh." Joey laughed. "So, I'll ring my agent, and sort some gear out for Ellen and myself. Did Tina say anything about boards?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry, I'll speak to her, and get everything sorted."

"Thanks Joey. See you tomorrow." Portia then added. "You'll bring Charlie won't you? It'll be nice to get to know her a little bit."

"Yeah, I'll bring Charlie." Joey smiled at Charlie across the table, squeezing her hand. Charlie smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Oh good, we can chat with Tracey while you guys are in the water."

"OK. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Yeah bye Joey, and say hi to Charlie won't you."

"Will do. Bye." Joey hung up.

"Well, Portia says hi, and she's looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Tina and Tracey are coming, so at least you'll know them too." Joey smiled.

"God Joey." Charlie gasped. "Portia said hi to me, and you're gonna be on Ellen's show." She felt like she was dreaming.

"Shush baby." Giggled Joey.

"OMG. Rubes will be so jealous."

"Well, let's just see what happens, before we go telling Rubes shall we."

"Of course hon. Soul of discretion me. You know that."

"I do." Joey smiled.

The waiter then brought the desserts to the table. They had half of each dessert, on two plates each. Joey thanked him. Charlie again took a photo.

"You know baby. Everyone is just gonna think we stuffed out faces all weekend when you show them those photos." Joey laughed.

"Well, we have done haven't we?" giggled back Charlie, smiling lovingly at Joey.

The chocolate ganache tart, with macadamia nut vanilla ice cream, and lime syrup, was delicious.

"OMG Joey. This is just like melt in your mouth gorgeous."

"Yeah, it's delicious alright." Agreed Joey. "Good choice I think." She smiled.

Then they began on the poached pear and banana crumbles. They were covered in palm sugar and lemongrass toffee sauce, served with amarula ice cream.

"God, this is so lovely too." Said Joey.

"Ummm." Was all Charlie could mutter, as she savoured the taste of the dessert.

They managed to fit it all in, and then sat back, finishing off their second bottle of wine, while enjoying watching the yachts sailing in the creek.

Charlie took Joeys hand in hers as they watched the World go by. "Thanks Jo. This has been really wonderful."

Joey turned around to look at Charlie. She smiled broadly, her cute dimples on show. "It has been rather indulgent, but you're right, it's been wonderful. Happy birthday baby."

Charlie smiled shyly at Joey. "I love you Jo. And you're wonderful too, you really are. I mean you've done so much for me. Not just for my birthday, but last week too." She paused. "Thank you so much honey."

Joey smiled. "I love you too baby. And as far as I'm concerned, I'll never be able to do half as much for you as you deserve."

"Don't be silly Jo." Charlie giggled shyly. "You do more than enough for me, you really do. You're amazing honey."

Joey squeezed Charlies hand, and leant forward to kiss her girlfriend on the lips briefly. "So are you beautiful. So are you." She smiled.

They ordered another bottle of wine, which they drank leisurely at their table.

Some time later, the stewards from the sea plane, came to all the tables, informing the guests they would be leaving in fifteen minutes, and they should settle any extras with the Inn before they left.

The waiter came to their table, and Joey gave him her credit card to pay for the wine they had had. The meals were all included in the cost of the trip. She also gave him a large tip, and told him to share the tip with the chefs, as the food was truly delicious.

He thanked her, as he handed her the receipt.

They set off along the jetty, hand in hand, and boarded the plane, along with the other passengers, to fly back to the city.

They flew back past all the sights again, this time on the other side of them. It was a wonderful view from the plane, as they were so close to them, as the plane didn't fly very high. Charlie eagerly took some more photos.

They landed back at Rose Bay, and got off the plane. Joey asked the stewardess to take a photo of them standing by the plane. Then they thanked the staff for a wonderful trip, and walked back to the departure lounge, where Joey phoned for a taxi.

Ten minutes later one arrived, and they got in. Joey asked the driver to head for their hotel.

They arrived back at their hotel, but before they went to their room, Joey went to the reception desk, and arranged for them to stay in their room until Monday evening, so they didn't need to check out until after the surfing with Ellen.

Then they headed up to their room. Joey dumped the rucksack on the bed, but took out her wallet and camera, putting them in her pocket.

"Wow Joey. What a great end to our trip." Charlie gushed, hugging Joey, and kissing her softly on the lips. "What shall we do tonight?"

"Hey, the day's not over yet. We're going out in a minute." Chuckled Joey. "We just need to freshen up a bit, and then we're off."

"Off? Off where?" asked Charlie perplexed.

"Another mini trip, before dinner." Joey stated, with a huge grin on her face.

"OMG Joey. What have you done now?" giggled Charlie back. "You never fail to surprise me do you?"

"Wait and see. Just wait and see." Joey laughed. "And no. I hope I never stop surprising you." She leant forward and kissed Charlie once. Charlie responded, as they pulled each other closer, and their kiss grew slightly deeper. "God baby. As much as I don't want this to stop. We need to freshen up. Transport will be here at 5pm."

Charlie checked her watch. It was 4.40pm. She sighed reluctantly, not wanting to break from their embrace. "OK. Come on then. The sooner I move, the sooner I get my next surprise." She giggled.

"That's right." Giggled Joey back. They kissed once more, before quickly freshening up, picking up the fleeces, and then dashing downstairs.

There was a minibus waiting for them. On the side it said "Sydney Twilight", and had a picture of a helicopter on it.

Charlie looked at Joey, who just shrugged and grinned back at her. "Not so much a surprise now then." She said, slightly miffed that the surprise had been slightly ruined.

Charlie took her hand, pulled her towards her, and kissed her on the cheek. "God hon." She giggled. "We're up in the air again are we?"

"Yeah." Replied Joey.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Charlie.

The minibus took them to the Sydney heliport. Where, along with another 2 couples, they were greeted with a champagne welcome, and a brief talk on what they would be doing and seeing.

Charlie was very excited again. "More champagne hon? I could get used to this."

Joey smiled at her. "Umm, so could I." She chuckled.

Then Charlie whispered to Joey, squeezing her hand. "I've never been in a helicopter either you know."

Joey smiled at her. "They're fine baby. It should be a wonderful trip."

"I can't wait Jo." Charlie gushed again. "Thanks again hon."

Joey smiled. "Welcome baby."

They were lead to the helicopter, taking a photo of it on the way, and settled into their seats. The pilot took off, and Charlie gripped Joeys hand, as the helicopter went upwards. She again shrieked slightly, making Joey chuckle.

They flew along the coast, over Coogee, Bondi, and Manly beaches. They flew over the Harbour Bridge, past the Circular quay where their hotel was, past the Opera House.

The lights of the city were all on, and the views were breathtaking. Charlie tried to get as many pics as she could, in the hope that some of them would come out OK.

They spent an hour and a half in the air, which passed remarkably quickly, before they landed back at the heliport.

They then had another glass of champagne, before the minibus took them back to their hotel.

Charlie and Joey walked into their hotel, giggling like schoolgirls, as the champagne affected them.

Charlie took Joeys hand, and lead her straight to the lift. No one was in the lift, and as the doors closed, a giggling Charlie leapt on Joey, kissing her passionately, her hands wandering all over Joeys body. Joey was slightly shocked momentarily to start with, but then instantly responded to her girl friends enthusiastic playfulness.

The lift stopped, and they parted, still holding hands, giggling, and slightly breathless, as the doors opened.

An elderly couple entered. "Good evening." They ventured, smiling at Charlie and Joey.

"Evening." Joey replied, smiling back.

"We're going up." Said Charlie. Joey stifled a giggle, and Charlie squeezed her hand.

"It doesn't matter." The lady smiled. "We've got plenty of time."

Charlie looked at Joey, squeezed her hand again, licked her lips suggestively and raised her eyebrows several times.

As soon as they lift stopped at their floor, Charlie pulled Joey out of the doors, before they'd even opened properly.

"Night." Joey giggled to the couple left in the lift, as Charlie pulled her quickly towards their room, running up the corridor, giggling, and dragging Joey behind her.

"Come on hon." Charlie shouted eagerly, looking behind at Joey. They arrived at their room door, and Joey took out the key card, opened the door, and Charlie practically bundled her into their room, so eager was she to launch a love attack on Joey.

Joey managed to mutter. "Door." Against Charlies hungry kissing assault. They moved back to the door and Joey pushed it shut, and locked it, before Charlie dragged her towards the lounge.

Charlie was rampant, as she continued to kiss Joey, but moved her hands from roaming over Joeys body, to begin to undoing her shirt and short buttons, before pulling off her shirt and dropping it to the floor. Joey was giggling against Charlies lips, and began undoing Charlies shirt and short buttons. Joey pulled off her shirt, as Charlie backed her towards the sofa. They bent down and took their trainers off, then they pulled their own shorts off, stepping out of them, and leaving them where they fell. Charlie then embraced Joey again.

She backed Joey onto the sofa, leaning Joey up against the arm, with her legs lying along the sofa, and then knelt over her, one leg on each side of Joeys, straddling her. She rested her hands either side of Joeys head, on the arm of the sofa. Joey had her hands on each of Charlies hips. "God hon, I want you. I want you inside me." Charlie muttered huskily, her eyes flashing wildly and brightly at Joey.

Joey leant upwards and kissed Charlie hard on the lips, smiling back excitedly at Charlies words. She moved her lips down Charlies jaw, and began biting her neck and shoulder. Joeys hands reached behind Charlies back, unhooking her bra, slipping it down slowly over Charlies shoulders, and down her arms. She pulled the bra off, as Charlie sat upright, sitting down in Joeys lap and lifted her hands from the sofa arm. Joey dropped the bra on the floor, and placed her hands back on Charlies hips, as she took in the magnificent sight before her, of her beautiful girlfriends ample breasts, and pert nipples, which were awaiting her attention.

Joey licked her lips, and looked up at Charlies beautiful smiling face. "God Charlie. You're so beautiful, so perfect." She whispered huskily. She moved her eyes back from Charlies smiling face, and back to her breasts, and she leant forward, cupping Charlies right breast with her left hand, and rubbed slowly and gently, backwards and forwards over the nipple with her thumb.

Charlie sighed deeply, as Joey teased her. Then Joey leant forward and took the nipple in her mouth. "Ummm." She sighed, as she delighted in having the hard erect bud in her mouth. She moved her right hand to the small of Charlies back, to help her stay in place.

As Joey leant forward, Charlie undid her bra, and pulled it down her arms, Joey moved her right arm, allowing Charlie to pull it off that, before replacing it on Charlies back, and then reluctantly released Charlies right breast, so Charlie could pull her bra off over her left arm. As soon as Charlie had removed it, Joey immediately replaced her hand on Charlies breast, massaging it gently, as Charlie dropped her bra on the floor.

"Jo hon. That feel so good." Charlie murmured, throwing her head back, as Joey teased her nipple. Charlie rested her hands on Joeys shoulders, steadying herself slightly.

Joey tore her mouth away from Charlies nipple, she looked up at Charlie, and asked huskily. "Do you want me to do something that feels even better?"

Charlie looked down at her, her eyes wide and expressive. She smiled and nodded eagerly at Joey.

Joey moved her left hand from Charlies breast to the small of her back, and her right hand between Charlies legs. She slowly began rubbing Charlie through her knickers. Charlie whimpered, as she felt a deep aching longing for Joey building up inside her.

Charlie bit her lip, as Joey rubbed her, and they looked longingly into each others eyes.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard baby." Joey stated softly. She watched Charlies face flush with desire, her eyes widen with excitement and expectation of Joeys promise.

"God Joey." Charlie, as Joey slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of Charlies knickers. She engulfed her fingers in Charlies warm, wet juices, as she slowly rubbed her clit, and then rubbed up and down her slit.

"Baby, are you ready for me yet?" Joey teased, after a couple of minutes of rubbing.

"God yes hon." Gasped Charlie, looking at Joey, her hands gripping Joeys shoulders.

Joey moved her fingers along her slit, again and again, teasing her clit at each turn.

Charlie whimpered. "Joey." Joey smiled.

"Yes baby?" she asked.

"Please hon. I want you." Charlie begged, her ache and desire reaching boiling point.

"You sure you're ready?" Joey teased, as she continued to tease and rub Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yes." She stated huskily. She leant forward and kissed Joey hard and passionately on the lips. Charlie broke off from their kissing. "Please hon." She pleaded. She moved her hips forward, pushing them towards Joeys fingers, eager for her to enter her. She was more than ready for Joey, her centre was pulsing with need for Joey to enter her, the ache between her legs throbbing through her.

Joey rubbed her further, and teasingly tortured her towards her blissful state. Joey looked up at her and smiling, wanting to see her face, as she finally, and slowly, pushed her fingers into her.

Charlie closed her eyes, and tilted her head backward, as she felt Joey slip her fingers into her, she moaned deeply with pleasure. Joey leant forward and kissed her on the neck, nibbling her soft skin.

"Joey." Gasped Charlie, as Joey began moving in Charlie. "God hon."

"That feel good baby?"

"God yeah." Charlie rocked her hips slightly backwards and forwards, as she sat astride Joey, meeting her fingers, and matching their rhythm.

Joey moved her left hand between Charlies legs too, and stroked along her slit, as her right hand continued to pump and stroke Charlie inside.

"You feel so good Charlie." Joey muttered between kisses, against Charlies neck. "You're so wet baby."

Joey continued her actions, as Charlie got wetter and wetter, and more and more excited.

Charlie felt herself reaching the point of no return, she leant forward and kissed Joey hard on the lips, before moving her head, to rest it against Joeys neck and on her shoulder, her hands on the sofa arm, steadying herself.

The heat was also erupting out of Charlie, as Joey stroked her in just the right spot. Charlie panted against Joeys neck, and nipped her slightly, as her animal instinct took over, and she got carried away. "Sorry hon." She murmured, as she realised what she'd done, after Joey had uttered a quiet surprised. "Ooh."

"It's OK baby." Joey said huskily, loving the fact that Charlie wanted to nip her as her orgasm approached. "Nip me if you like. Mark me, and make me your own." She encouraged, eager to let Charlie express herself like that if she wanted to.

Charlie smiled against Joeys neck, and began to kiss and then nip Joeys neck.

Charlie was beginning to squirm now, the heat almost erupting from her groin. Joeys stroking and pumping was unbelievable. It was so good.

"Baby, I can feel you throbbing inside." Joey whispered.

Charlie whimpered, as she muttered. "I'm cuming hon." As Joey sent her over the edge.

Joey felt Charlie squeeze her fingers, and her clit swell and throb, as Charlie bucked and flexed. Joey struggled to keep her fingers in Charlie, and moved her left hand to behind Charlies back, trying to steady her, as she concentrated on keeping her right hand pleasuring Charlie. Charlie shrieked "JOEY." loudly, as she trembled as she rode the wave of heat and pleasure Joey had brought her. Her knees squeezed Joeys sides, as her muscles clenched and unclenched.

As she came to rest Joey kissed her shoulder, whispering. "That felt so good baby. I love feeling you cum."

Charlie gasped, still slightly recovering. "God Jo. That was amazing." She chuckled against Joey neck.

Joey withdrew her fingers from Charlie, and Charlie sat up straight, and then sat down on Joeys lap again. She rested her arms on Joeys shoulders, and they looked at each other, smiling broadly. Joey raised her eyebrows at Charlie. "I haven't finished with you yet baby." Charlies eyes widened again, as she watched Joey lift her fingers to her mouth, and suck and lick on them. Charlie got so turned on, seeing Joey taste her on her fingers. "God, you taste so good baby." Charlie leant forward to kiss Joey, eager to taste herself too. They kissed passionately, massaging each others breasts as they did so. "Turn around baby, and sit on my lap." Joey said, as she broke off from their kissing. Charlie sat up, smiled at Joey sexily, and did what she was told.

She leant back against Joey, and felt Joeys breasts against her back as she did so. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, running her hands slowly over Charlies stomach and chest, before taking a breast in each hand, and massaging them gently, before she took an erect nipple between each thumb and index finger. Charlie squirmed backwards against Joey, as she leant her head back so it was next to Joeys. "Your nipples are amazing baby." Whispered Joey, before kissing Charlie on the cheek. Charlie turned her head, so they were facing each other, and she moved her right hand to cup Joeys face, as they kissed passionately. Charlie put her left hand over Joeys left hand, as Joey teased her nipple

Charlie lifted her legs up, putting one each side of Joey, bending them at the knee, Joey moved her right hand between Charlies legs, and rubbed her clit. "I want you to cum again for me baby." She smiled at Charlie. Charlie flushed with desire, her pupils widened.

"God Joey." She whispered, as she kissed Joey again, as Joey pushed her fingers downwards, this time entering Charlie straight away. "This won't take long hon."

"I'm gonna go slow, I want you to cum hard again." Joey stated, as she very slowly moved her fingers in and out of Charlie, and up and down her slit, and over her clit. "Baby, umm, you're still so swollen and wet." Charlie whimpered, as Joey teased her sensitive clit and her centre so wonderfully.

"Hon." Charlie gasped. "God. That's so good." She pressed herself back further, closer to Joey, as her build up continued.

"How's that baby?" asked Joey, as she stroked and circled Charlie inside.

"God Jo...that's...God..." Shrieked Charlie. She was almost cuming again, Joeys slow and sensual actions bringing her back to orgasm.

Charlie squeezed her legs together, and arched her back, pressing against Joey, as her build up erupted. She shrieked. "JOEY." As her centre quivered, and she clamped Joeys fingers within her. Joey moved her left hand down to rub and circle Charlies clit, delighting in the swollen nub she found.

"God Charlie, you're so fantastic." Joey stated, as she kissed and nibbled Charlies neck, as she trembled against her. Joey watched over Charlies shoulder, as her body flexed and trembled against her, delighting in seeing her breasts wobble and nipples bud further.

As Charlie came to rest, breathing deeply, with a contented smiley face, Joey withdrew her fingers, and once again brought them to her mouth, eager to taste her sated lovers juices. Charlie watched her through half opened eyes, delighting in the pleasure they were both getting. "You taste so good Charlie." Stated Joey again, as she licked Charlies juices from her fingers again.

After a few minutes recovery, Charlie turned around, and snuggled into Joeys lap. "Shall we go for a late supper now babe?" A sleepy Joey suggested.

"Yeah, we could if you like. I'm a bit peckish. Are you hungry?"

"I could do with a snack. "

"Shall we go out or order room service?" Asked Charlie.

"Let's order room service, then we don't need to bother about tidying ourselves up too much." Joey giggled. Charlie hopped off her lap and got the menu. They ordered toasted cheese and tomato sandwiches and a side salad each, accompanied by the obligatory bottle of white wine.

It was delivered 20 minutes later, and Joey greeted the waiter in her dressing gown. They ate their food, and then snuggled down on the sofa together, drinking the wine, watching the film Aliens on the TV.

Then they went to bed, and made love, slowly and tenderly, rounding off Charlies birthday weekend beautifully, before they prepared to go home the next evening.


	229. Chapter 229

_Guys,_

_Sorry the updates been a bit delayed, busy at work. But I'm back with this one now, so hopefully will be back to normal updates from now on._

_Jsco81 – Lol, yeah, Charlie is one lucky girl!_

_S&L – Cheeky!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 229

Charlie woke up at 7.47 am, according to the alarm clocks digital display. She felt Joeys right arm wrapped around her waist, and her head resting against her back. She felt Joeys body heat, her warm soft skin against her own. She felt Joeys rhythmic breathing, as her chest rose and fell against her back, and as the warm air from Joeys lungs tickled her back slightly.

She felt total joy and contentment with her life with Joey. She smiled broadly to herself. She had had the best few days of her life, well, that wasn't quite true, she had had the best few months of her life, since meeting Joey, and this weekend was just another marvellous few days that they had spent together.

She put her right arm over Joeys, and carefully snuggled backwards, trying to press herself closer to Joey, but trying not to wake her up too. They didn't need to be out until 1.30pm at the earliest, to get to Bondi, so they had plenty of time for a lie in.

Joey stirred, and Charlie stopped moving, not wanting to wake her beautiful, caring girlfriend from her slumber. So Charlie lay there, snoozing, enjoying Joey holding her in her sleep.

Some time later, Joey stirred, and stretched and yawned, she kept her eyes closed, smiling as she hugged Charlie again, pulling her closer, as she kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her back.

Charlie smiled in her snooze, and uttered a contented. "Ummm." Sighing deeply.

Joey smiled too, and kissed Charlie on the shoulder again, and gave her a little squeeze. Charlie chuckled, and Joey squeezed her again, chuckling back softly. "Shush. I'm still asleep."

Charlie chuckled back. "Yeah. I can tell." She slowly rolled onto her back, Joey loosening her hold momentarily, before resting her right arm over Charlies tummy, with her hand on her left hip, as she lay her body slightly over the top of her. She kissed Charlie on the right cheek, before nuzzling against her neck. Charlie put her left hand on top of Joeys right arm, and ran her fingers softly up and down Joeys forearm. She put her right arm under Joey, and rested her hand on Joeys back, moving her fingers lightly, stroking Joeys skin.

"Umm. That's nice baby." Whispered Joey.

Charlie smiled, and kissed Joey on the top of her head. They both sighed, and rested a while longer in that position.

"Baby?" Joey asked sleepily.

"Umm?"

"Can you see the time?"

Charlie looked to her right. "Yep." She chuckled.

Joey chuckled back. "What is it then please?"

"Lazy bones." Charlie chuckled.

"But I don't want to move." Joey muttered, as she nuzzled Charlie, kissing her neck delicately.

"Umm. OK. Don't move then." Charlie groaned at the kissing, adding slightly breathlessly. "It's nearly 10 past 9."

"Thanks." Chuckled Joey. "Umm, what did you want to do this morning?" She asked softly against Charlies neck.

"I don't mind hon." Charlie began playing with Joeys hair with her right hand. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, we need to be at Bondi by latest 2pm really. Just to make sure everything's ready. So, food wise, we can have a big brekkie downstairs, and then a light lunch, then grab something after the surfing, before heading home."

"Sounds good." Agreed Charlie.

Joey leant up on her left arm, so she could look at Charlies face. "But what about after brekkie. Did you want to go shopping?"

"I don't mind hon. We don't really need anything though, do we."

"Have we got enough pressies for Rubes and VJ?"

"Yep, more than enough. Stuff from the zoo, and the Blue Mountains." Charlie chuckled. "We're spoiling them."

Joey smiled. "I like spoiling people."

Charlie chuckled. "I'd noticed hon."

"Is there anything you'd like me to get for you?"

"No hon. God, you've given me enough to last for the next few birthdays and Christmases I think." Charlie smiled. "I don't need anything else hon. Thank you."

"OK. Well, I guess if you don't want to go shopping, we can just pack up some of our stuff, ready to leave tonight and then wander round the Quayside, and have our light lunch somewhere, before we go to Bondi."

"That sounds great hon." Said Charlie, kissing Joey on the lips.

They lay entwined in bed for another 15 minutes, before they got up and had a shower together, before dressing and popping down to brekkie.

Then they came back to their room, and packed a few items in their suitcases and rucksacks, ready for the trip home.

"Baby?" Said Joey, with a serious look on her face.

"Yes hon?"

"Make sure you pick all your underwear up won't you. We don't want to leave it strewn around the place, like we're a pair of rampant teenagers or something."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed.

"I said, make..."

"I heard what you said, I just couldn't quite believe it." Charlie said, her hands on her hips, looking at Joey. "Are you being serious?" She asked, seeing a glint in Joeys eye.

"Of course I am. I don't want anyone admiring your lingerie but me." Joey stated, stifling a giggle.

"You idiot." Laughed Charlie, throwing a pillow at Joey. Joey ducked, giggling, and the pillow hit the wall. "We've checked. We've left nothing out, apart from what we're wearing to go home in, and go down the beach in."

"Just checking."

Charlie looked at Joey again, giggling herself as she said. "My underwear is either safely in the cases, or on me. And no one's gonna see it but you. You know that."

"Just as well." Joey laughed. "Don't want to give anyone else high blood pressure or a heart attack."

"Well, if you're worried about your blood pressure, I can always keep my knickers to myself." Charlie threatened.

"I don't think there's any need for that. I can handle it." Joey grinned cheekily.

"Just as well." Charlie replied.

Then they left the hotel, and wandered around the quayside for an hour or so. They meandered towards the Opera House, taking some more photos on the way, and then took some shots of themselves by the Opera House, before walking back to the quay together.

They wandered around the various cafes and bars, looking for somewhere to stop and have a light lunch. They found a place that looked nice, a small but popular looking cafe, and they looked at the menu on the board outside, before deciding to eat there. They sat down outside, and a waiter came out to take their order.

They both had a large cappuccino and a slice of chicken and mushroom pizza each, while looking out over to the bridge. It was truly a marvellous view and setting, a fitting end to their stay.

They went back to the hotel, to pick up their gear ready to go to Bondi.

Charlie was quite nervous about looking suitably attired, and not letting Joey down, in front of her well-known friends. Joey, of course, told her not to worry about it, and told her that Portia would most probably be wearing board shorts or jeans herself.

"Baby, you'll look amazing in whatever you wear."

"Umm." Replied Charlie, looking at the clothes laid out on the bed, her hands on her hips.

"Look, we're going to the beach, we're not going to be wearing evening dresses and high heels." Joey embraced Charlie from behind, kissing her on the cheek, before resting her chin on her shoulder. "Look baby, I'm going to be wearing a bikini, board shorts and a t-shirt, then change into a shortie." She chuckled. "So, you're gonna look just great in whatever you wear. Anything on this bed will be fine."

"Shall I just put on board shorts and a t-shirt?" Asked Charlie.

"Honesty babe, wear what you like." Joey tried to reassure Charlie. "You know you look great in anything, and it is only the beach. Just make sure you're gonna be comfortable."

"Shall I put on my bikini underneath?"

"Yeah, you could do babe, in case you want to sunbathe, swim, or cool down." Joey kissed her on the cheek again.

So Charlie put her bikini on she got from Ruby for her birthday, just in case she took off her top to sunbathe or cool down, while Joey was surfing.

"OMG baby." Joey wolf whistled. "That bikini sure is something else." Smiling broadly at her girlfriend. "Remind me to thank Rubes when we get home."

Charlie giggled. "You like?" She asked, moving around the bedroom, dancing teasingly and wiggling her bum at Joey.

"God. Not half." Joey said, as her eyes bulged at the beautifully sexy sight before her. She licked her lips seductively, before walking slowly towards Charlie. She slowly looked her up and down again, before putting her hands on her hips, and leaning in for a slow kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, and pulled her closer. They continued their kissing, then rested their foreheads against each other, breaking for air, smiling at each other, looking into each others shining orbs. "You're amazing baby." Smiled Joey, nibbling on her bottom lip for a second.

"You're not so bad yourself." Charlie replied huskily, smiling sexily at Joey, before resuming their kissing.

They eventually reluctantly broke off, both sighing deeply, before resuming getting ready for the beach. Joey smacked Charlie playfully on her bum, as she bent over to put on her black and white board shorts over the top of her bikini, and one of Joeys white O'Neill leisure tops. She then wore a pair of beach sandals, so she could comfortably wear them in the sand, the water, or walking about if she needed too.

Joey took a couple of towels and fleeces for them, and a change of clothes just in case. She also took the digital camera, and her wallet, and put them in the rucksack.

"Right. All set babe?" Joey asked, turning to look at Charlie.

"Umm, yeah. I think so."

"You do looking amazing by the way." Joey said softly, smiling at Charlie, and walking towards her. She stood in front of her, and took each of her hands in each of her own. "So don't worry at all about what you're wearing."

Charlie had blushed slightly, as she always did, when Joey paid her a compliment. "Thanks hon."

Joey chuckled slightly. "You're welcome. My Little Miss Pink Cheeks." Joey released Charlies hands, and stepped closer, tenderly taking her girlfriend in her arms, linking her own fingers together behind Charlies back. "You look beautiful baby." She said softly. She leant in slowly, and kissed Charlie on the lips. It was a slow, tender but long kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her closer. After a short while, they broke off. "Right. We'd better get going." Joey stated reluctantly. She kissed Charlie once more, quickly on the lips, and then took Charlies hand, and lead her down to her car.

When they arrived at the beach, the TV crew had already set up their gear. There were three big trailers parked up, and quite a few security people on patrol. They had set up 2 large gazebos on a small section of the beach, which had been fenced off from the rest of it, and there was a small catering truck, parked up at the back of the beach, that had begun to set up it's own marquee on the beach, so they could keep the crew and everyone fed and watered.

Charlie was amazed at the sight.

Quite a crowd was gathering, wondering what was going on, and Security asked them their names and details before they checked them off and let them through the cordon. They walked down to a gazebo, and Tina and Tracey were already there. They greeted Joey and Charlie with hugs and kisses.

Tracey had brought a camera with her, and of course, would be doing an exclusive interview for her magazine, with all concerned later.

Their agent came down shortly afterwards, he said hello to Tracey and Charlie, and then went over to speak to Joey and Tina. He had brought boards and wet suits and shorties with him, following their phone conversations with him the day before. He was obviously delighted at them being on Ellens show, the publicity for the company would be invaluable.

He'd spoken to Ellens producer and agent, and they'd agreed terms and conditions, and also that Joey and Tina would appear on Ellens show when they were surfing in California or Hawaii later in the year.

A couple of his assistants brought all the gear down to one of the marquees, and laid it all out for them.

Then Ellen and Portia arrived, followed by a scurry of photographers, who were all held back by security, from walking on the beach.

They arrived at the gazebo, and greeted the four women already there with kisses, smiles and hellos.

Ellen, Tina and Joey then left Portia, Charlie and Tracey, with a quick kiss each to their other halves, to discuss with their agent and the director, producer and Ellen, what they were going to do.

When they'd sorted out the details, they all went to get a shortie each, and then to see their other halves, before the 3 couples went to their respective allotted trailers to get changed.

Joey and Charlie got a key from the head of security for their trailer, and they let themselves inside. Charlie took out the camera and her sunglasses from the rucksack, and she chatted away excitedly to Joey, as she got changed.

"God Jo, I'm overwhelmed. This is so exciting." Charlie beamed. "Plus we've got our own trailer. It's like being in the movies."

"Enjoy it while it lasts baby." Joey laughed. "And you might not think that after the 10th take." She added.

"I'm sure I will." Charlie assured her. "I'll take some shots of you 3 together too, cos the clips won't be on TV for ages will they."

"No babe." Joey smiled at her. "Not until we go over to LA for the next surfing compo."

"Traceys gonna take some pics for her mag though. So that'll be out next week. She said she'd send us some copies again." Charlie said happily. "Of the mags and the digital shots. She said she'd email you."

"Well, Rubes will have more proof, if she really needs it, of what happened then." Joey laughed.

"All set hon?" Asked Charlie, as Joey zipped up her shortie.

"Yep, all set."

They left the trailer, locking it up after themselves, Charlie putting the key in her pocket, and they walked back to wait for the others under one of the marquees.

When the other 2 couples had arrived, Joey, Tina and Ellen made their way down to the waters edge. Joey and Tina took a board each down with them, and a helper took one down for Ellen.

Charlie, Tracey and Portia watched from one of the marquees. They sat down on the cushioned beach chairs, and chatted to each other as they watched the TV crew go down to join their other halves at the sea.

When the director had got the cameras set up how he wanted them, Tracey popped down to take a few photos for her mag. She took shots of the smiling 3 women, leaning against surfboards, in a line.

Then she took shots of Ellen standing next to the board in the sea, and of her standing on the board, in the shallows, while holding one of Joeys and Tinas hands. They were pretty good shots. She then joined Charlie and Portia back under the marquee.

Some catering people brought them fresh juices to drink while they watched the goings on in the sea.

Charlie was slowly getting to be more relaxed and feel more comfortable speaking to Portia. Portia had been treating her like a good friend while they sitting watching their other halves on the beach.

Charlie had been nervous about talking to such a star, but was used to speaking to prominent members of the public, so applied her same confident attitude as when she was doing that. But Portia was lovely, not stuck up at all, and very amiable, so Charlie needn't have worried.

Portia obviously knew Tina and Tracey quite well, and Joey, and she began asking Charlie how long she'd known Joey for, and how they met. She hadn't been being nosey, just interested in Joeys girlfriend, and getting to know her, and had even told Charlie to tell her to mind her own business, if she didn't want to tell her anything.

Charlie chuckled, and said that it was fine, she didn't mind chatting about her and Joeys relationship. So Charlie told her how they met, and how long they'd been going out. Portia thought that they'd been together longer, as it seemed like they knew each other so very well. Portia also said that she'd noticed that they both seemed to be completely head over heels in love with each other, and that they were a beautiful looking couple, and looked amazing at the Mamma Mia evening.

Charlie blushed. "Erm, thank you." She smiled. "Well, I guess we are pretty much smitten with each other." She said quietly, smiling shyly at Portia.

"When you know, you know Charlie." Portia said, smiling back at Charlie. "I knew first time I saw Ellen, that she was the one for me."

"Did you?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I did." Portia smiled, before taking another sip of juice. "It took us a couple of years to get together. That was mainly down to me and my issues, but I knew how I felt about her."

"Oh." Smiled Charlie. "Well, from what I know about your, dare I say, public life, I guess my issues were sort of similar to yours." She said, knowing a little about Portias history. "But, you're right about when you know you know." She confirmed confidently.

Tracey and Portia chuckled and nodded together. "Yep." Agreed Tracey.

"So, you're lucky you got together so quickly, and both feel the same." Portia smiled broadly at Charlie. "I hope you guys will be as happy as Ellen and me."

"And me and wifey." Grinned Tracey.

"Thank you." Smiled Charlie happily. "So do I."


	230. Chapter 230

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Lol, it will be hard for them to adjust to their 'normal' lives, especially after this chapter…. _

_S&L – Glad to be of help! _

_This chapter's for D!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 230

The 3 women chatted and giggled together, while they watched their other halves in the sea.

Charlie was becoming completely relaxed in Portias company. She already knew Tracey, so having her there helped too. Charlie was thoroughly enjoying herself.

After an hour, Ellen, Tina and Joey came out of the sea for a breather and a drink. The film crew also had a break, as they discussed with the producer what else they were going to film.

The catering people had brought over drinks and snacks for the surfers, and also took drinks and snacks over for the TV crew.

Joey went straight over to speak to Charlie, both of them smiling broadly at each other, as Joey approached the marquee. Charlie stood up to greet Joey, and they kissed briefly on the lips, as Charlie took Joeys left hand in her right hand. "Drink and snack hon?" She asked quietly.

"Please." Joey nodded.

Charlie released Joeys hand as she went to get Joey a bottle of water out of the cool box on the table, plus a few nibbles. She came back and handed Joey the plate. "Sit down hon." Charlie said, smiling at Joey. Joey sat down on one of the free chairs next to Charlies. She put the plate on her lap, and Charlie handed her the water. After Joey had opened it, they held hands over the arms of the chairs. "Ellen was doing quite well out there." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, she wasn't too bad was she."

"I think it'll look good on her show." Charlie said. "Do you think they want to do much more filming?"

"Another hour should easily cover it. They want to get as much footage as possible. I mean they'll only put not even 5 minutes in her show, but they need to make sure they have enough to edit it how they want to." Joey smiled.

After a 20 minute break, after Joey had eaten the snacks and drunk the water, Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, and went back in the sea. They filmed for another hour and a half, until Ellen and the producer were happy.

Joey, Tina and Ellen then returned to the marquee where their other halves were. They all greeted each other with smiles and hellos again, before they went to their respective trailers to shower quickly and change. They met outside the trailers again, before they went their separate ways.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Portia invited them all to dinner.

"That's very kind of you Portia, but unfortunately we have to get home tonight." Joey smiled. Charlie had to be at work for 10 a.m. Tuesday morning, but Joey didn't want to say that, in case she embarrassed Charlie.

"Oh, what a shame." Portia said, genuinely disappointedly.

"Maybe next time then." Joey suggested.

"Definitely." Portia smiled. She then turned her attention to Tina and Tracey, who had eagerly accepted the dinner invitation.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Hon." She said quietly, taking Joeys right hand in her left hand. "We don't have to go back tonight." She said in Joeys ear.

Joey looked at her curiously. "But you have to start work at 10 a.m. tomorrow. And you don't finish until 8 p.m." She said back quietly.

"We could go back early in the morning. Leave at 7 am or something."

"We could I guess." Joey pondered. "Would you like to go to dinner then?"

"I wouldn't mind." Charlie blushed slightly. "Would that be OK?"

"Certainly. If you're sure about work." Joey confirmed, smiling lovingly at her girl friend. "I guess you could sleep in the car while I drive back eh?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all baby." Joey stated. Then she addressed Portia. "Erm, Portia. Is that dinner invitation still open?"

"Of course Joey."

"In which case, we'd be delighted to join you for dinner tonight. Thank you."

"Wow, that's great." Portia smiled. "So. "She addressed them all. "I've already booked Tetsuya's, for 7.30 p.m. Just ask the Maitre de for us, he'll show you to our table."

"OK, lovely. Thanks Portia." Joey said, squeezing Charlies hand. "Sounds lovely."

"Well, we'd better be off now, and freshen up. We'll see you four later then. And thanks for helping Ellen out Tina and Jo. Much appreciated." Portia said.

"Hey no worries. We'll see you later then. Thanks again." Joey replied. They all kissed each other on the cheeks before they parted.

Portia went off to find Ellen, and Joey and Charlie went back to their car, and drove back to the hotel. "Wow. I can't believe it Jo. How lucky are we?"

Joey chuckled. "Very lucky baby." She replied, as she drove. "Try not to get too carried away though."

"I won't. But dinner at Tetsuya's, I can't believe it." Charlie said very excitedly. Then she shrieked, making Joey jump, and swerve the car across the road. "Sorry hon." Charlie said sheepishly.

"What's up baby?" Asked a worried Joey, looking at Charlie.

"OMG Jo. What am I going to wear?" Charlie looked horrified.

Joey laughed and breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. "God Charlie. You almost gave me a heart attack over what you're going to wear tonight?"

"Sorry hon." Charlie smiled. "But what am I going to wear?" She asked seriously.

"You've got loads of stuff with you that you haven't worn this past week." Joey smiled. "Why not wear that simple, but very sexy black dress you brought with you?" Suggested Joey.

"Yeah I could do, couldn't I." Charlie pondered. "Would it be OK if I wore my new jewellery?"

"Of course baby." Joey smiled. "They're yours, you don't have to ask me if you can wear them."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Thanks hon."

"It's OK baby. Wear them when you want to." Joey smiled. "I'm really glad you like them enough to wear them when we go out."

"Like them hon?" Charlie took Joeys left hand in both her own. "Joey I love them. They're beautiful hon. They truly are. I'd wear them all the time if I could. But they're too precious to damage or lose." Charlie smiled. "You have wonderful taste."

"I know I have." Joey laughed. "I mean, just look at my girlfriend. That'll show you how good my taste is."

"Cheeky." Charlie laughed back. "She's not bad though." She blushed.

"Nah. She's not bad at all." Laughed Joey. "My Little Miss Pink Cheeks."

When they walked into the hotel, they went up straight up to the desk and asked if they could have 1 more night in their room. The receptionist checked, and the room was available, so he extended their stay until the next morning. Joey thanked him, and they went up to their room.

They had a relaxing spa bath together, and washed their hair, and then got ready to go out. Joey took Charlies jewellery out of the safe for her. Joey was very pleased that Charlie wanted to wear the jewellery when they went out again. She was happy that she liked it all so much.

Joey left her hair down, and did her make-up and squirted some perfume on herself. She wore smart designer black trousers, and a designer loose, short sleeved light orange blouse. She put a studded black leather belt loosely over the blouse, around her waist, emphasising how perfect it was. She put on black high-heeled ankle boots, and picked up her Calvin Klein leather jacket to wear out.

Charlie admired her girl friends look, once again. "Wow hon. Sexy or what?"

Joey smiled. "You think?" looking down at herself.

"Defo hon." Charlie confirmed, smiling broadly and nodding enthusiastically at Joey.

Charlie was wearing the black dress, it was a figure hugging, non-sleeved, but over the shoulder, it dipped in a "V" at the front to reveal a small tantalising amount of cleavage, and dipped way down to the waist at the back. She also wore sheer black stockings and high-heeled black knee-length leather boots. Her hair was down, her make-up was subtle, as was her perfume. She had her leather jacket with her too.

"Wow yourself anyway." Joeys eyes bulged at the magnificent sight before her. She put her jacket over a chair, and walked over to Charlie. She whispered huskily. "Charlie, you look absolutely stunning in that dress baby." Charlie smiled shyly, and blushed just a little bit. Joey smiled, looking Charlie in the eye, and took Charlie in her arms. "You're so beautiful baby. I can't believe how lucky I am." Joey said softly.

"Are you sure I don't look too, erm, cheap or tarty?" Charlie asked Joey.

"God no way baby!" Joey exclaimed. "You look sensational."

"Thank you hon." Charlie smiled. She rested her arms over Joeys shoulders. "I can't believe how lucky I am either by the way, gorgeous." They kissed softly. "Love you sexy." Charlie added.

"Love you too baby." They kissed again. Joey looked down. "My God, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on dinner tonight. I won't be able to tear my eyes away from you." She paused. "God Charlie, you're not wearing a bra." She stated, hers eyes bulging out of their sockets as she realised.

Charlie chuckled at Joeys reaction. "No, I'm not." She smiled suggestively at Joey. "I thought I'd make it easier and quicker for you later. Hope you don't mind." she teased.

"God no." Joey gasped. "You tease." She smiled. "God, no bra and boots and stockings. God Charlie, have you any idea how you make me feel, and what you do to me?"

Charlie smiled broadly, happy with the effect she had on Joey. "Yeah, I get the general idea of what I do to you, dressed like this." She looked down at herself. "Glad you like it hon."

"Like it? God Charlie. I love it." Joey kissed Charlie again. "You're so sexy. I can't keep my hands off you." They pulled each other closer, sighing against each others lips, before kissing tenderly again.

"It's not too obvious is it?" Charlie asked Joey. "You know, that I'm not wearing a bra?"

"Not too obvious, no." Joey laughed. "Well, that is to say it's obvious to me, cos I know exactly what's waiting for me later, and I like looking at your boobs."

"Cheeky." Charlie chuckled. "As long as it's not too obvious."

"Charlie, you look fantastic and sensational. As ever." Joey smiled. Joey then put her right hand on Charlies bare back, and began stroking her with her thumb. "And even if people do notice, well, so what. They can't really see anything can they." She stated.

"God Joey." Muttered Charlie breathlessly, as her skin reacted to Joeys touch. Her nipples hardened further, and pressed slightly against the fabric of the dress.

Joey looked down and smiled. "God. I don't think I'm going to be able to wait until later." She said huskily, before capturing Charlies lips passionately with her own, as she cupped Charlies right breast with her left hand, and ran her thumb over the nipple through the fabric of her dress.

Charlie responded with a sexy moan, and pulled Joeys head closer against her own, with her left hand at the back of Joeys head, pressing their lips together. They moaned and groaned against each others lips, before breaking off reluctantly. Charlie rested her forehead against Joeys, and looked into her girl friends eyes, she smiled. "You're not the only one turned on right now hon. Have you any idea of how you make me feel?" She giggled. "Because it's quite obvious isn't it."

Joey smiled back at her. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious to me." Joey looked down. Her thumb was still rubbing Charlie nipple. "God I love your nipples baby." She said huskily.

"You know you just need to look at me, with your smouldering sexy brown eyes, and you take my breath away hon." Charlie smiled, her arms still resting on Joeys shoulders.

Joey grinned back at her, as she ran her right hand slowly up and down Charlies bare back. "Let's get your jewellery on shall we." She released Charlie with a kiss, and put her necklace and bracelet on for her. Charlie moved to the mirror to put in her earrings. Then she turned to face Joey again. "Wow baby." Joey said softly. "You know, that's really set the whole outfit off now." They kissed again, before Joey broke off. "As much as I don't want to stop this, as usual." She chuckled. "We'd better go get a taxi." Joey said quietly.

"Umm, I guess you're right." Charlie sighed. "OK hon. Lead on McDuff." Charlie laughed. As she took Joeys arm in her own.

"Umm, hang on." Joey said, releasing Charlie momentarily. "Photo fist I think." She stated. She got their digital camera out, and took a photo of Charlie. "Wow baby. This looks great." She exclaimed, looking at the image on the screen.

"Let me take one of you then." Charlie insisted. Joey posed, and Charlie took a pic.

"OK then? Ready to roll now?" Joey giggled.

"Yep, let's go." Charlie smiled at her.

They arrived at the restaurant, and, as they got out the taxi, Joey took Charlies slightly trembling hand in her own, to try and calm down her very excited, but also very nervous girlfriend. "Ok baby?" Joey asked, as she escorted Charlie into the reception area. It looked beautiful. The whole building was wonderfully decorated.

"Yes thanks hon." Charlie replied quietly.

They were asked if they'd like their coats taken. They handed them over, and Joey put her wallet in her trouser pocket. Charlie held onto her tiny black clutch bag.

Joey told the maitre de that Portia was expecting them, and he welcomed them warmly to the establishment, and led them to their table. Joey put her hand in the small of Charlies back, gently guiding her after the maitre de. She loved the feeling of Charlies warm soft skin under her palm. Charlie relished Joeys sensual, and yet calming touch, as she felt the soft warm palm of her girlfriend on her bare back. She looked round at Joey, smiling, showing her gratitude for her girlfriend trying to reassure her.

Portia and Ellen stood up and greeted them with kisses and hugs, and then their chairs were pulled out, for them to sit down. Joey moved their chairs slightly closer together, and took Charlies right hand in her left hand, and rested them on Charlies lap. Charlie was once again grateful for the contact, and reassurance from Joey.

"Lovely to see you again so soon." Grinned Portia. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks Portia. We've never been here before. It's got a great reputation though." Said Joey.

"We always try and come here at least once when we're over. We love it, don't we Ellen."

"We certainly do." Smiled Ellen. "It's one of our most favourite restaurants."

"Would you like a drink?" asked the wine waiter, standing by the side of Joeys chair.

"Charlie, what would you like?" Asked Joey.

"I'd like a white wine please, and could I have a glass of still water too please." She smiled at the waiter. "Thank you."

"I'll have the same please." Joey added. The waiter went off to get their drinks.

"This place is beautiful inside." Said Joey, looking around. "Very well refurbished."

"Yeah. It's wonderful isn't it." Smiled Portia. "Plus, although it's pretty exclusive and intimate, it's quite private. I mean the paparazzi isn't stationed outside, like they are at other places."

"I guess it can be quite a pain for you, being followed and snapped everywhere you go, and whatever you do." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, it can be a right pain." Said Portia. She looked at Ellen. "I'm getting used to it now, but when I first went out with Ellen, it was difficult to adjust to her fame and popularity. We couldn't do anything without it being in the papers and on the internet." She giggled. "Well, we still can't actually."

"No, we can't." Said Ellen. "Poor Portia was given an awful time to start with." She paused. "But now, thankfully, they usually leave us alone when we give them a couple of poses first."

"Yeah, you have to try and placate them somewhat. Or they can get pretty evil, and really start hassling you." Portia said.

"I can imagine." Said Charlie. "It must be hard for you both."

"Do you get any trouble like that Charlie?"

Joey chuckled. "I don't think I'm quite in the same celebrity scale as you guys." She said. "So Charlie isn't known for being the partner of an A-Lister."

Charlie smiled. "Hey, you do get recognised sometimes." She chuckled back.

"I'd rather not be though. It can get invasive, with people knowing who you are, and knowing all your business."

"It certainly can." Agreed Portia.

"Anyway, this afternoon went really well. Thanks for your help there Jo." Said Ellen. "When you guys come to LA for your next compo, we'll get you on the show, and show the clip."

"Sure. Looking forward to it." Smiled Joey. "You did pretty well you know."

"I don't know about that." Laughed Ellen. "But at least I gave it a go."

Tina and Tracey then arrived, and all six greeted each other with kisses and hugs. They also had drinks brought to the table, and then the head waiter came over to give them menus. They thanked him, and he left them while they made up their minds as to what to choose.

Charlie perused the menu, and noticed that there were no prices printed in it. A sure sign that it was very expensive. She already knew that it could take months to get a reservation, unless you were famous of course. And she had already heard the reputation about the fine dining at the restaurant, but never envisaged going there. She was very much looking forward to trying what was on offer.

"We always have the set degustation menu. It changes frequently, and is delicious." Portia stated. "Of course we're vegans, so we have that version. But please, feel free to have the full meat and fish dishes yourselves."

"In fact Portia, why don't we call the maitre de over to explain the menu to everyone." Ellen suggested.

"Good idea." Portia agreed, as Ellen called over the man in charge.

He asked them if they would mind waiting for 2 minutes, and then he would be back. "Certainly." Said Ellen. The man went away, and less than a minute later he reappeared, with Tetsuya Waduda himself.

Ellen and Portia stood up and he greeted them with a hug and a kiss. "How are my 2 favourites guests this evening?" he enquired.

"Very good thanks, and you?" Ellen replied. "Very fortunate you're in Sydney tonight, and not one of your other restaurants."

"Yes, a very pleasant co-incidence." He smiled. "It's always nice to see you in one of my restaurants." He chuckled.

Ellen and Portia sat back down, and introduced Tetsuya to their 4 guests round their table. Charlie was almost speechless again.

"Now, my friend here." Tetsuya gestured towards the head waiter. "Says you would like to know a little bit about the menu, yes?"

"Yes please. Could you explain a little about what degustation is to our guests. Thanks." Ellen requested.

He happily told them 6 women round the table that degustation means a careful, appreciative tasting of various foods, and focusing on the gustatory system, the senses, high culinary art and good company. In times gone by, he explained, it involved full-sized meals at each course, but these days, it involves sampling small portions of all of the chef's signatory dishes in one sitting. Usually, it would be an 8 or more courses affair, which may be accompanied by a matching wine degustation, which compliments each dish. His restaurants served 11 courses. He told them the menu had tonights courses listed, if they'd care to take a look at them. They all glanced through the lists of course.

"Well that sounds great. Thank you." Joey smiled. "It's the house speciality isn't it, so I'm up for giving it a go."

"Me too." Said Tina. The others agreed.

"Is everyone OK to have wine with each course? They do a selection of wines especially for each." Ellen asked. "We can order that at the same time, if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me." Laughed Tracey.

"Umm, me too. Thank you." Charlie replied.

"That's settled then. Degustation food and wine all round. You won't be disappointed, I can assure you." Ellen stated.

The head waiter then took their orders, and Ellen told him they were all having the same, the restaurants renowned 11 course degustation set menu. Although she ordered 2 vegetarian options for herself and Portia. Although the choices changed frequently, their 11 course set menus, were World renowned, and with each course, Portia ordered the wine course for all of them too, to compliment it.

"Enjoy your meals." Tetsuya said, as he left the table.

"Oh my goodness." Charlie gushed. "It all sounds wonderful." She said, perusing the menu.

"Believe me. It tastes wonderful too." Stated Ellen.

They all laughed and chatted together, and sipped on their glasses of wine, as they waited for the first course to be brought to the table.


	231. Chapter 231

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 –Yep, Charlie's just loving it!_

_S&L - Enjoy!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 231

"Emily was singing your praises to us, when we spoke to her on Sunday." Tracey said.

"Emily's lovely." Said Charlie, smiling at Tina and Tracey. "We didn't speak for very long, but she was so nice to me."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, for an older sister." Tracey laughed.

Tina added. "She was very impressed with you Charlie. Wasn't she wifey?"

"She sure was." Tracey agreed, chuckling.

Tina continued. "We'd already told her how lucky Joey was to have found you anyway." Making Charlie blush slightly.

"Well, I think I'm the lucky one." Charlie said shyly, looking at Joey and smiling.

Tina and Tracey smiled at each other. Then Tina directed herself towards Joey. "She reckons you'd be mad to let each other slip through your fingers Jo." Smiling wickedly at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "Did she now." She smiled, and looked at Charlie, squeezing her hand, as she replied. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that won't we." Charlie smiled shyly at her. Neither of them wanted to embarrass the other, and although they had spoken about their possible long-term future together, they were quite a private couple, and didn't want to put too much pressure on themselves.

Tracey and Tina chuckled at Joeys reply, both could tell that their friends were crazy about each other, having witnessed them together on several occasions. "Yeah, we will, won't we." Tracey murmured, with a big grin over her face.

The waiters then brought their first course out. It was cold asparagus soup with poached egg. It was presented beautifully, in plain white porcelain bowls. They all began eating it.

"So Charlie, will you come to LA when Joey comes over?" Asked Portia.

"Erm, I don't know." She smiled. "It depends when it is, and how long it's for. I don't have much holiday left this year. So it depends on what other compos Joeys going to, and where they are." She wasn't ashamed of her job. She'd worked hard to get where she had, and although it was nowhere near as glamorous or well paid, as any of the other people round the table, she wasn't going to pretend she was anything other than a policewoman.

"Yeah, it's a good job I can travel round writing for my mag, or else I wouldn't be able to go to any compos with Tina." Tracey piped up. "Not only that, my mag gets off with paying for my hotel rooms, because I obviously stay in Tina's room, that she gets through O'Neills." She smiled. "So they're quids in too."

Charlie smiled at her. Tracey was the only other person with an 'ordinary' kind of job round the table, if there was one. She was a journalist, so although she must earn more than Charlie, she wouldn't have been earning anywhere near the other 4 at the table either.

"Yeah, we will try and go to a few compos together later this year." Joey looked at Charlie. "Because I can't bear to be apart from Charlie now, for any period of time at all." She smiled, putting her hand over Charlies. Charlie smiled back shyly, blushing slightly at Joeys words.

She leant in towards Joey. "Me too hon." She whispered in Joeys ear, wanting Joey to know she felt the same.

Joey smiled back at Charlie, and kissed her on the cheek. "Plus, of course. " Joey continued. "Charlie's my good luck charm." She squeezed her hand.

"I won't mind if you leave Charlie at home. It'll give me more of a chance at winning." Tina laughed.

Charlie smiled. "Well, I'm quite lucky, in that I can move my shifts around. So we have managed to get to Brisbane and Perth, and of course this last week in Sydney, for quite a few days together." She sighed. "I missed Bali unfortunately though."

Tracey chuckled. "Joey was pining for you in Bali. Wasn't she wifey?" Charlie blushed slightly, and glanced at Joey.

"She sure was." Tina agreed. "Don't worry, we looked after her for you." She laughed.

Joey smiled and chuckled. She wasn't embarrassed by Tina or Tracey, or the fact that she missed Charlie, she knew they were only taking the mickey in a nice way. "It's true. I was pining for you baby. I missed you like crazy." Then she added. "Hey, anyway, have you guys got nothing better to do, than tease me?"

Tracey and Tina looked at each other. "Erm, no, I don't think we have at the moment." Tina laughed.

"Hey, leave them alone." Portia chuckled. "I think they make a lovely couple."

"They sure do." Ellen agreed.

"OK, OK, enough teasing now." Laughed Tracey.

"Thank you." Joey chuckled.

"So, Joeys place in Brisbane is lovely, isn't it Charlie." Stated Tina, changing the subject. "A beautiful setting."

"God yeah. Joey has great taste."

Tracey chuckled. "Seems like you both have good taste to me." They all joined in the laughter again.

"Hey, I thought we were going to change the subject." Charlie chuckled. She looked at Joey and smiled. Joey winked at her.

"You must try and get to LA though Charlie. We 3 can sit in the audience on Ellen's show, when Joey and Tina are on, and Ellen plays the clip from this afternoon." Portia said.

"We'll see." Said Charlie smiling. She hoped she would be able to go to LA. "Actually, I've never been to the US." She said.

"Well, try and make it your first trip, and get Joey to take you sight-seeing." Ellen said. "LA has a very good but also a very bad reputation, but it's a remarkable place."

"Well, if I can't make it this time, I'm sure they'll be plenty of other opportunities." Charlie smiled.

"There will be." Joey smiled. "We usually go to a compo over there, at least once a year, so we'll get over there sometime or another."

Tina and Tracey looked at each other and smiled, they already knew that Joey and Charlie were serious about each other, from their previous meetings, but the conversation just emphasised the fact. They were very happy for Joey. Charlie was lovely, and they made a wonderful couple.

The waiters took their empty bowls away, before bringing out the second course. This one was takaki of veal with roasted eggplant and caviar for the meat eaters, and salad of marinated vegetables, for Ellen and Portia.

All the courses were small, but delicious. They continued to chatter and laugh together, and sip on each specially selected course wines as they went along.

Next was roasted scampi with herb and citris oil, or roast parsnip and compressed apple, followed by salad of ocean trout with zucchini, or tortellini of beetroot, and then ravioli of octopus, rice and tomato, or ravioli of pumpkin and pine nut.

They were having a wonderful time. Charlie was really relaxed now, the wine was helping too of course. Although she was never shy in her job, where she was very authoritative when she needed to be, she had been slightly shy and reserved in front of Joeys famous friends to start with. She didn't want to show Joey up. But as she had chatted away to them, throughout the day, and now at dinner, and listened to them conversing with Joey, Tina and Tracey, she realised, that aside from being extremely famous and obviously very wealthy, they were extremely lovely, ordinary, down to earth people.

Charlie glanced at Joey as they ate. Charlie smiled, as she watched her wonderful and beautiful girlfriend chat away to Tracey. Joeys smile covered her face, her big brown eyes alight with passion. Charlies heart flipped over in her chest, as Joey turned around, and caught her looking at her. She greeted her with a big, loving smile. "OK baby?" she asked softly, her eyes now twinkling at Charlie.

Charlies eyes grew wider and bluer, and she smiled shyly at being caught out. She nodded at Joey. "Yes hon. You?"

"I'm great, beautiful." Joey said softly, as she squeezed Charlies right hand with her left one.

Their plates were taken away, and then the sixth course was brought to the table. "Umm, I just love duck." Announced Charlie, as a roasted breast of duck with ginger and lime, was placed in front of her. Ellen and Portia had ginger lime green beans.

"Me too." Tracey said.

They continued to eat and sip on wine, and despite having all the courses, the plates were not piled high with food. They were small portions, designed to be just right for the pallets and senses of those eating it, to be tickled by the flavours, textures and colours.

They then had the last of the main courses, wagyu beef with leek, tomato and soy sauce, while the vegetarian menu was a leek, tomato and soya sauce vegetable stew.

They let the food go down a little, before the waiters brought out the first of the dessert courses, strawberry and watermelon with balsamic ice cream. All the dessert courses were suitable for vegetarians, so they all enjoyed them together.

"This is an interesting idea." Said Charlie. "Even I could conjure up this for dinner." She giggled.

"Do you cook much Charlie?" Asked Ellen.

"No, I'm not brilliant in the kitchen. I do my best though." She smiled. "Joey's a great cook." She looked warmly at Joey. "She has some great recipes from her mum and her old friend Rose."

"Umm, very true." Tina said. "Joey and Rose have cooked us dinner on several occasions. It's always been delicious, hasn't it T?"

"Sure has T." They giggled, as they used another short nickname each.

"We've started trying to grow our own organic food." Ellen stated. "Both to eat ourselves, and maybe eventually to sell."

"Yeah, Ellens ranch has masses of acres free, so we thought we'd give it a go didn't we sweetie?"

"Yeah, got to try it haven't we." Ellen smiled. "We all need to try and eat and live more healthily I think." She stated.

"We definitely do." Agreed Joey. "I mean half the stuff you eat, you don't know what's in it do you."

"No, that's the trouble theses days, too many additives, preservatives and steroids and things in food." Ellen paused. "And don't even get me started on genetically modified." Said Ellen chuckling.

"We try and eat organically, don't we wifey." Said Tina.

"Yeah, we try. I mean Tina has to eat good food, to keep her fit and healthy for her surfing, so on the whole we're careful about what we eat." Tracey stated.

They then all enjoyed a floating island with vanilla bean and praline anglaise. The table fell silent as they all tucked into this course.

Charlie looked round, and chuckled at all the other 5 faces around the table concentrating on their first dessert. "Well, that certainly shut us all up." She stated, getting laughs and nods of agreement from the other diners.

"Umm, I love just desserts." Portia stated, smiling at Charlie.

They then settled down to salted sable with caramelised Tasmanian leatherwood honey. It too was delicious.

Finally, when Charlie didn't think she could fit anything else in, coffee was brought to their table, along with petit fours. There were biscuits, meringues, macaroons, puff pastries, éclairs and tartlets. They all looked delicious, and as they were quite bite sized, they had several each.

They all leant back in their chairs, holding their other halves hand, and had another cup of coffee each, as they all relaxed, with the wonderful company at their table.

The whole meal took 3 and a half hours, and by the time they'd said their goodbyes, and thank yous to Portia and Ellen for their invitation, and the lovely meal and company, it was almost midnight.

The restaurant had called a taxi each for Joey and Charlie, and Tracey and Tina, but Portia and Ellen had called their driver to pick them up.

As they were holding hands in the taxi, Charlie said to Joey. "God Jo. There were no prices printed on the menu. It must have cost a fortune."

"It's pretty exclusive. The main degustation meals are about $250 each I think, and then the wines on top of course."

"OMG." Charlie exclaimed. "I didn't realise that it would be that expensive. I mean I know it's an exclusive restaurant but, OMG."

Joey smiled. "They wouldn't have asked us to go if they didn't want our company." She chuckled. "And don't worry, they can afford it."

"I guess." She smiled. "Anyway, it was a great end to my birthday weekend."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it." Agreed Joey. "You seem a lot more relaxed with them now baby." Joey observed.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, smiling at Joey. "They're just ordinary, lovely people, aren't they."

"Yeah. They are." Joey smiled.

"And the meal was wonderful."

"It was." Joey smiled. "I'm glad we stayed an extra night now."

"Me too hon."

When they got back to the hotel, they went straight to their suite. Joey locked their jewellery and money away. Then they went to the bedroom. "Can I undress you Charlie?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie smiled at her girlfriend. "Of course you can." Charlie sat on the end of the bed, so Joey could take her knee length boots off. She took her own boots off, while she was kneeling down too. Then she shuffled forwards, so she was nestled between Charlies legs. She looked down at her legs, and put her hands on the outside of Charlies calves, before running her hands slowly up her stockings. She reached her knees. "God Charlie, your legs go on forever." She leant forward and kissed a smiling Charlie, who wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. Joey edged her hands gently up Charlies legs, and stopped at the top of her stockings. She played with the top of the stockings, running her index fingers between the stockings and Charlies skin. Then she began moving her hands upwards again, her hands now on Charlies bare soft skin. Charlie moaned in pleasure against Joeys lips. Joey pulled Charlie towards her, moving her hands under each of Charlies bum cheeks.

Joey stopped their kissing. She looked at Charlie, and gulped. "You're wearing a thong." She stated huskily.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at Joey, grinning broadly. "I am." She replied. "I said I wanted to make things easier for you later."

"God Charlie." Joey muttered. "If I'd have known that, we'd never have made it to the restaurant on time." Then she frantically resumed their kissing, eagerly running her hands over Charlies bum, and the warm soft skin of her thighs.

Joey stood up, and pulled Charlie up off the bed. She took the bottom rim of the dress in her hands, and smiled at Charlie, before she slowly pulled it upwards, off over Charlies head. She placed the dress over a chair, and then turned to look at the magnificent sight before her. "God Charlie." She almost squeaked, her eyes taking in every inch of her wonderfully sexy girlfriend. "You're magnificent." Her nipples were pert, and standing proudly out, pointing directly at Joey, making her go weak at the knees. She moved forward, and embraced Charlie, pulling her closer, and looking into her eyes. She smiled broadly, as she said. "And those stockings and that thong are doing terrible things to me." She chuckled.

"Really?" Charlie asked suggestively. "What sort of things?"

"They're making my heart pound, my mouth dribble, and my head go giddy with desire and lust." She stated, looking seductively into Charlies beautiful wide blue pools of light.

"And what shall we do about that then?" Charlie teased.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Joey replied huskily.

"Please share." Charlie replied.

Joey pushed Charlie gently onto the bed, and knelt on the floor. Then she launched a very passionate kissing assault on her girlfriend, she pulled Charlie towards her, and Charlie wrapped her legs around Joeys back, as Joey pulled Charlies stomach towards her groin. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, as Joeys hands moved lustfully over Charlies body. She squeezed her bum, and her breasts, stroked her thighs and legs, before moving back to her breasts, and toying with her nipples. They broke for breath.

"Well, I can see it certainly does something for you." Chuckled Charlie, slightly breathlessly.

Joey smiled, and leant forward to kiss Charlie softly on the lips. They pulled each other closer, as Joeys hands wandered over Charlies practically naked body again. She gently massaged her right breast, playing with her erect nipple between her index finger and thumb, as she squeezed her left bum cheek. Charlie groaned against Joeys lips, and put her hands over Joeys blouse. She broke off from their kissing, looking at Joey. "Well, Miss Sexy, I don't really think that it's fair that I'm practically naked and you're not do you?" She chuckled at Joey.

"OK. Good point." Giggled Joey. They released each other, and Charlie undid Joeys belt, then pulled off Joeys blouse. Joey stood up, and Charlie undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs. Joey stepped out of them. "Happy now?" She chuckled. As she stood in front of her girl friend in her matching orange silk underwear, hands on hips.

"Almost." Charlie said huskily. She reached behind Joeys back, and undid the silky orange bra that matched her blouse, pushing the straps down her arms, and revealing Joeys beautiful breasts and hard erect nipples. She chucked the bra on the floor. Joey moved her hands up to cup Charlies breasts, and ran her thumbs over Charlies nipples.

"God baby, I just love your nipples." She muttered, and she bent down slightly to capture the right one in her mouth. Charlie put her hands on Joeys head to gently pull her closer. Joey pulled and tweaked the left nipple with her right hand, while continuing to suck, flick and tease the right with her tongue and her lips.

Charlie was moaning at the sensations Joey was now bringing to her. Joey stopped playing with her nipples, and gently guided Charlie onto her back on the bed. She began kissing down Charlies stomach, and then she knelt on the floor to remove Charlies sexy thong and stockings. She kept kissing and nibbling Charlies belly button as she pulled her thong down. She pulled it slowly all the way down Charlies long, stocking covered legs, following it's path with her eyes, licking her lips as she finally pulled it off, and dropped it on the floor. Then she rolled down her stockings, one at a time, delighting in revealing Charlies long, smooth sexy tanned legs to herself as she did so. She followed the stockings down with baby kisses, causing Charlie to squirm and giggle at the tickling sensation, and her skin to come up in goose bumps.

Joey moved her left hand up Charlies inside right leg, gently dragging her fingernails upon Charlies skin. Charlie squirmed and moaned and groaned with pleasure against the touch, as she lay on the bed. Then Joey lay gently on top of her, pushing her right leg between Charlies, and brought her face up next to Charlies. "Baby, I want you." She stated, as she looked deeply into Charlies eyes, her lips hovering over Charlies.

Charlie felt Joeys warm breath on her face, and smiled back at her. "I want you too hon." She replied. "Can you feel how ready I am?"

Joey smiled. "Uh huh." She replied simply. Her leg could feel the heat and warm wetness between Charlies legs. She moved her right hand down Charlies left side, tantalisingly slowly. She rolled off Charlie, and lay on her side next to Charlie. She brought her hand down over Charlies tummy, gently stroking it, and drawing sensual circles on her skin with her thumb. She looked at Charlie, before leaning over and capturing her right nipple in her mouth, teasing and flicking it, causing Charlie to squirm and gasp in pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Joey asked. "Would you like me to touch you now?" Her eyes glinting at Charlie.

"Yes hon." Charlie replied rasping.

Joey teased her, as she moved her right hand slowly down, over Charlies mound, and stopped just above her clit. "Are you sure?" Joey teased.

Charlies eyes were wide and desperate, as she clung onto Joeys shoulders. "Yes hon." She added, begging. "Please hon, I want you."

"What do you want me to do?" Joey teased some more, making Charlie wait a while longer.

"Touch me, make love to me." Charlie paused. "Please." She begged desperately.

Joey smiled at Charlie, and moved her hand down slightly, coming into contact with Charlies clit. She applied a small amount of pressure, as Charlie opened her legs further apart, welcoming her girlfriend. "Argh, Jo." She squeaked, as Joey moved her hand backwards, running her fingers along Charlies slit, until her fingers were engulfed in Charlies womanly warm wetness.

"You are very ready for me, aren't you baby." Joey stated.

"Uh huh." Charlie replied through clenched teeth. Joey slowly moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit, rubbing her clit or teasing her entrance at each turn, spreading her ample juices. She kissed and nibbled Charlies neck as she did so, and Charlie began purring into Joeys ear.

After a couple of minutes of build up, Joey nuzzled into Charlies neck, and whispered into her ear. "Do you want my fingers in you?"

Charlie gasped. "Yes." She rasped back again.

Joey moved her fingers along her slit and over her clit again, before moving backwards, and pausing at her entrance. "You sure you want me?" She teased her again.

"God, yes Jo." Charlie insisted, moving her hips upwards off the bed.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Joey whispered.

"God yes Jo." Charlie begged. "I want you now Jo." She gripped Joeys shoulders tighter.

Joey smiled into Charlies neck, and nibbled and kissed her soft skin again.

"Jo." Charlie begged again. "Please." Charlie really loved the way Joey teased her like this, she knew Joey wanted her as much as she wanted Joey, and this was all part of Joeys foreplay and build up games.

Joey lifted her head out of Charlies neck, and kissed her on the lips. She broke off. "I'm going to put my fingers in you now." She stated. Charlies eyes grew wide, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Joey smiled as she gently pushed her fingers into a ready and waiting Charlie.

Charlie gasped. "God Jo." As Joey slowly moved her fingers in and out of Charlie. After several deep strokes she took her fingers out and ran them along Charlies slit, and rubbed her clit again, spreading Charlies juices, before moving back down to claim Charlies centre with her fingers. She repeated the action time and again, building Charlie up slowly to the pinnacle she wanted for her.

"You feel so good baby." Joey whispered to Charlie, as her fingers continued to stroke and circle Charlie.

"That feels so good hon." Charlie muttered, sighing and squirming, now thrusting her hips upwards to meet Joeys fingers. Joey sucked and toyed with Charlies hard erect nipples, as she felt Charlie tense up. "I'm cuming hon." Charlie gasped, as she squeaked quietly into Joeys neck.

Joey concentrated on her efforts, as Charlies juices flowed and her body twitched and tensed under her attention. She felt her muscles contract and her clit swell and pulse, as her fingers were clenched by Charlie, and Charlie screamed. "JOEY." Into her neck, panting wildly as she did so. She trembled and flexed and gripped Joey tighter, scratching her back slightly with her nails, as her orgasm passed through her.

As she came to rest, but still trembling slightly, Joey whispered in her ear. "You're all mine baby." Joey lifted her head up, and Charlie smiled broadly at her.

"Yes, I'm all yours." She replied simply, happy for Joey to claim her as her alone. Joey leant forward and captured Charlies lips with her own. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her closer. They broke off, Joeys eyes twinkling at Charlie.

"Just one more thing to do then." Joey stated, smiling at Charlie, as she slowly withdrew her fingers, and walked them up Charlies beautiful nakedness, until she reached her left breast, where she played with her nipple, wiping Charlie juices over her breast. Then she leant over and licked her breast, before taking her nipple in her mouth and flicking it slightly. When she finished, she kissed Charlie on the lips, transferring some of her own juices to her. Charlie tasted herself, and relished the taste of Joey and herself mingled together.

"My turn to claim you as mine now I think." Charlie chuckled. Joey smiled at her. Charlie gently pushed Joey onto her back, and lay over her left side. She paid attention to Joeys breasts and nipples, before she lifted her head to look at Joey. "I can't wait any longer hon." She stated. Joey smiled back at her, as Charlie moved her left hand between Joeys legs, and rubbed her over her silky orange knickers. Joey squirmed and groaned, her heat erupting from between her legs.

Charlie slipped her fingers under the silk, and Joey gasped as she rubbed and circled her clit. Charlie then slipped her fingers down Joeys moist slit, and pausing at her opening, she said. "I'm gonna take you now hon." Joey smiled and nodded back at her. Charlie edged her fingers slowly into Joey, who groaned with pleasure as Charlie began to move her fingers within her.

"God baby." Joey gasped, as Charlie began pumping her fingers in and out of Joey.

Charlie loved the reaction she was getting from Joey. It never ceased to amaze her, at how much reaction she could evoke in her girlfriend during their lovemaking.

She shouldn't have really been surprised; after all, she knew how she reacted when Joey made love to her.

She ran her fingers along Joeys slit, and rubbed and circled her clit, eager to build her up, and bring her to orgasm. She kissed and nibbled Joeys neck, and whispered that she loved her in her ear. Joey uttered a squeak back to her, which Charlie loved hearing, and smiled as she lifted her head from Joeys neck, and said. "I love that squeak you do. It's so very cute hon." Before kissing her passionately on the lips.

She resumed pumping Joey, and Joey gasped, as she broke off from their kissing to announce that she was cuming.

Charlie smiled down at her beautiful girl friend, looking her in the eye, as she stated. "You're all mine Joey." Mirroring the words Joey had said to her several minutes before. Joey smiled and nodded up at her, before she shuddered against Charlie, and pulled her closer, squeezing her tightly, as her own muscles clenched and unclenched, as her orgasm took hold.

"Aarrgghh, baby." Muttered Joey, as her body flexed and trembled against Charlies. Charlie watched and felt Joey cum, with wide-eyed enthusiasm and satisfaction, not to mention with complete love and desire.

As Joey relaxed, and came down from her high, Charlie lay alongside her, her head resting on Joeys shoulder, as she kissed her cheek. Joey turned her head to the side, and they kissed gently, and briefly on the lips, several times. Both smiled and giggled into their kissing as they did so.

Charlie withdrew her fingers from Joey, and brought them to her mouth, eager to taste her girl friend. Joeys eyes widened, and her heart beat faster, as she watched Charlie seductively lick her fingers. "I love tasting you hon." Charlie said softly, before resting her arm back around Joeys body, before leaning in to kiss Joey again, now mixing their scents together.

They then lay silent for a few minutes, contented and sated, together. Before they switched off the bedside lamp, setting the alarm for 6 a.m.

They then cuddled up together, pulling the quilt over themselves, arms and legs entwined.

"Love you hon. Night." Whispered a very happy Charlie.

"Love you too baby. Night night." Joey replied. They sighed, kissed, and quickly fell asleep.


	232. Chapter 232

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yep, a lovely end to the birthday treats._

_S&L – Lol, no, no advice from Jamie Oliver._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 232

Tuesday morning arrived, and they awoke up when the alarm went off at 6 a.m. Joey switched the alarm onto snooze, and then resumed spooning Charlie. "Morning baby." She whispered against Charlies back.

"Morning hon." Replied a sleepy Charlie.

The alarm went off again 5 minutes later, and Joey released Charlie and switched it off. "We ought to get up babe. Room service will be here soon." Joey muttered as she buried her head in Charlies neck, and lovingly gave her a big long kiss, and several nibbles.

"Umm." Muttered Charlie.

Joey chuckled. "Come on sleeping beauty." She said, gently rocking Charlie.

Charlie chuckled. "OK, ok, I'll get up." She rolled over onto her back, and slowly opened her eyes, smiling sleepily up at Joey.

"Remember, you're the early morning one baby, not me." Chuckled back Joey.

There was a knock at the door. Joey smiled at Charlie, kissed her on the lips, then got out of bed, put her bathrobe on, and let the waiter in. She called Charlie to the dining room table, and they ate their scrambled eggs on toast and fresh fruit salad, and drank their coffees that she'd ordered from room service.

They had a quick shower together, then packed up the last of their gear. Joey took their valuables out of the safe, and carefully put the jewellery boxes, and Charlies dads cheque, in her rucksack. She reminded Charlie not to let it out of her sight. "After all. You're the cop here, and it's your duty to protect our valuables." Joey smiled.

"Duty calls then." Charlie chuckled, as she saluted at Joey. "And don't worry, as if I'm gonna lose my lovely prezzies."

"Good job." Chuckled Joey.

Joey called reception, and asked for a porter to come and help with their luggage.

"Before we go hon." Charlie said softy, facing Joey, as she placed her hands on Joeys hip. "I just want to say, thank you for supporting me this past week, and for all the brilliant trips and arrangements you made for us, and for all my beautiful prezzies." She smiled lovingly at Joey. "I really do appreciate what you've done for me." She kissed Joey softly. "I've had a wonderful birthday. Thank you hon."

"You are very welcome, my very beautiful baby." Joey replied equally as softly.

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey again. They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed slowly and tenderly. They broke off, and Charlie took Joeys hand, and lead her to the window, for a final look outside at the Quay and Harbour Bridge. She stood behind Joey on the balcony, and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Joeys shoulder as they admired the view and the early morning wake up of the City outside. Joey rested her arms over Charlies, and leant back against her. Charlie kissed her slowly and softly on the cheek and then the neck, before whispering. "Love you hon." In her ear.

"I love you too baby." Joey replied softly, a broad grin plastered over her face.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. They both sighed, and Joey turned around in Charlies arms, they kissed tenderly, and quickly, before answering the door.

The porter put their big cases, and Charlies birthday flowers on a trolley, and they carried a rucksack each, as they headed down to reception.

Joey paid for the extras on the bill, including the spa and room service, the flowers and the extra night. They were given a basket of goodies from Spa to you. Joey thanked the hotel, and Charlie had a quick look in the beautifully presented basket. It contained massage oils, nail care kits, moisturisers, bath foam, shower gel, shampoo, face masks, nail polish and scented candles.

As they walked to the car park, Charlie said. "God Jo. That hotel cost a fortune. I'm so sorry."

Joey looked at her. "Hey, don't be sorry. I wouldn't have done it if we couldn't afford it." She sighed. "It was your birthday treat you know." She didn't want Charlie to begin to feel bad about her money again.

Charlie smiled. Joey tried to convince her again. "What did we agree about the money?"

"To enjoy it while, and when we can."

"So. You enjoyed your birthday didn't you?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Well then, it's money well spent isn't it." Joey smiled.

Charlie smiled back. "Yeah. It is." She confirmed, as she put her arm through Joeys. Joey smiled, happy that Charlie had accepted what she said.

As they loaded up the car with their cases, Charlie handed Joey the Spa to you basket. She chuckled. "Umm, hon, all these things will come in very handy, when we have our own private spa evening at home." She eyed Joey suggestively.

Joey giggled. "Well, in that case, when's your next day off?" she winked at Charlie.

Charlie huffed. "God, don't remind me. It's not until next Monday."

They loaded everything in the back of the car, and tipped the porter. They then set off for Summer Bay.

Charlie wrapped the fleecy blankets round herself, and nodded off, leaning against the pillows they had in the car too, so she wasn't too tired for the working day ahead, when they got home, as Joey drove them back.

They got back to Summer Bay at 9.15am, and Joey gently rocked Charlie awake. "Baby, we're just entering the Bay now. Time to wake up."

Charlie stirred, stretched and yawned.

"You had a good long sleep baby." Smiled Joey.

"Yeah hon. Thanks for driving back." She smiled at Joey.

"That's OK." Joey smiled back. She parked up at Leahs. "Go and get changed baby. I'll sort all the luggage out."

"Thanks hon." They kissed, and Charlie rushed inside Leahs, while Joey began to unload the car.

As Joey took the flowers and their rucksacks to their room, Charlie was already getting into her uniform. Joey gave her an admiring glance, and then lay on the bed and watched her finish off getting dressed. "Umm, pity you're going to work now." She chuckled. "I can think of something else to do instead."

"Don't tempt me hon." Charlie chuckled back. "Just think about the fact that when I get home tonight, you can take this all off me again."

"Umm, that is a very very good thought." Joey smiled broadly. "Can't wait for your day to end now." She replied.

Charlie chuckled, as she put her utility belt on. Joey got off the bed. "Have a good day baby." She kissed Charlie.

"Umm. You too hon." Charlie smiled. "I'd better go."

"Shall I meet you for lunch? I'll get something from the diner for us, and then I can take you to the phone shop to get your new one sorted out."

"Ooh, great idea hon. Here." Charlie said, as she went into her rucksack. "Could you bring my new phone with you? Then I won't have to leave it laying around at work." She handed Joey the box with the mobile and associated gadgets in.

"Sure." Smiled Joey. "I'll charge it up for you too. I'll ring you later, to make sure you're not on patrol or something. OK?"

"Yep." Smiled Charlie. "I'll see you for lunch then. Between or 2 or 3 pm OK with you?"

"Yeah. That'll be fine."

"Great. Thanks hon." She kissed Joey goodbye.

"See you later baby." Smiled Joey, as she watched Charlie leave the house.

Joey unloaded the rest of the things from the car, taking the suitcases to their room. She took the dirty clothes out, and started a load of washing off, leaving the rest out, ready to wash later.

She hid their jewellery in their bedroom, sure that Charlie would want to show Rubes and Leah it later. She would take it to the bank tomorrow, and lock it in her safety deposit box.

She downloaded the photos of their trip onto the computer, and saved a couple of them onto her phone.

Then she took Charlies dads cheque out of her rucksack, and put it to take with the phone, so that Charlie could pay it in the bank at lunch time too. At least she could bank it, while deciding what to do with it later on.

Then she went surfing for a couple of hours, before going back home to shower and change.

She put the rest of their things away, and then sorted out what she needed for the rest of the day. She took the washing out when it had finished, hung it up outside to dry, then put another load on.

Then she rang Charlie. "Hi hon." Charlie answered.

"Hi baby. You OK for lunch in 20 or 30 minutes?"

"Yeah. Nothings going on at the moment." She chuckled. "Just catching up with things still."

"OK, see you in a while then."

"Ok. Bye hon."

Then she popped into the diner, before heading back to Yabbie Creek at 1.45 p.m. to meet Charlie for lunch.

Joey picked up Charlie from the police station. She'd bought Mexican chicken and salad wraps and coffee for them from the diner, and they had lunch together in the car, where she parked up at the shops in Yabbie Creek.

When they'd finished lunch, they headed for the phone shop, to get Charlies new phone sorted out. Charlie was very excited.

The shop copied all her numbers over for her, onto her new sim card, and as she'd kept her same number, she just needed to quickly learn how to use the basics of the phone. She had received a booklet with the phone, and Joey had been showing her how to use some of the features on hers over the weekend. So she was relatively fine with using it, she just needed to practise a bit more, and learn on the go. It was a lovely phone though, and she was still very happy that Joey had bought it for her.

Then Joey escorted her to her bank. "What are we doing hon?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, I thought you could pay your dads cheque in, so you don't lose it. You can decide what you want to do with it long-term later can't you. Just get it cashed eh?"

Charlie smiled sadly at her. "You know, I'd almost forgotten about it." Joey hugged her. Neither of them cared that Charlie was in her uniform, in the middle of the shopping centre, when they embraced.

Joey said softly. "We'll get some leaflets for you about investments and things, and arrange an appointment for you with the manager after you've decided what you want to do with it all eh."

Charlie simply replied. "Yeah. OK." Before adding. "Thanks hon."

"Not a problem." Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go in then."

Charlie paid the cheque into her savings account. When the teller saw the amount, he asked if she'd like to make an appointment with their financial advisor, to discuss options. Charlie said thank you, and when she'd looked through their leaflets, she'd get back to them.

Then Joey drove them back to the police station, and as Joey dropped off Charlie, they kissed goodbye, and Joey handed Charlie a little cake box, with a small slice of carrot cake in, that she'd got from the diner, for Charlie to eat at work in the afternoon. "Ooh, thanks hon, lovely." Charlie said appreciatively. Then Charlie got out and they waved goodbye to each other for the afternoon.

As Charlie went back into her office, Joey sat in the car and sent her a text and a photo message of them in Sydney, of them together at the Cottage In.

Charlie walked into the station and her phone began ringing loudly in her pocket. She'd not set up the ring tones yet, but it was on loud default phone ring style, and she quickly went into her office and opened up the message. She saw it was from Joey, and smiled broadly. Pressing the screen where the "message" envelope was illuminated.

Joey had written. "Hi baby, I wanted to be the first one to send you a message on your new phone. Have a great afternoon, miss U already. C U l8r, love ."

Charlie pressed reply, chuckling to herself, while slowly composing her reply. "Hi hon, i hope i manage to do this right. I'm sure ill soon get used to it. Thxs for lunch. Miss u 2. C u l8. Love U. C. XXX." She pressed send, having spent a little time finding the right symbols.

Joeys phone beeped and vibrated in her hand, as she sat outside the station in her car. She smiled as she saw "Message from Charlie" come up. She opened it up. Read the reply, and replied herself. "Lol. That was fine baby. Take care, love U. ."

Charlies phoned rang twice then, just as Georgie walked into her office. "Erm boss?" Georgie said, as the door was open, and the other officers could hear.

Charlie looked up from the phone. "Oh, hi Georgie. Come in and shut the door. What's up?"

Georgie came in and closed the door behind her. "Hey, great new phone I see." She said, sitting down.

"Yeah, Joey got it for me for my birthday." She smiled. "It's brilliant."

"Yeah. They are good." Georgie smiled. "Did you have a good birthday break, after the trial I mean?"

"Yeah, I did thanks." Charlie smiled at Georgie. "We had a wonderful time."

"Good for you." Chuckled Georgie.

"Anyway, what did you want Georgie?" Charlie resumed looking at the phone.

Georgie smiled. "We've got reports of a D&D out at Mrs. Denton's place. May be worth us both going to have a word again." She chuckled. "If you can tear yourself away from your new toy."

"Hey, watch your cheek." Chuckled back Charlie. "Ok. Let's go then. Let me just...erm...get this message." She checked the last text message from Joey, and then the photo message, giggling when she saw them on the photo. She showed Georgie.

"Hey, you two brush up quite well don't you."

"Not bad eh." Charlie smiled at the photo of her and her girlfriend. "Wow, Joey looks really lovely in this pic. She's so cute. Wait until we show you the rest of them." Charlie gushed.

"Oh. I can't wait Charlie." Georgie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, watch it." Charlie laughed. "Come on then Georgie. Let's get over to Mrs Denton's then, see what's up this time. Have you got a patrol car we can use?"

"Yep. We're ready to roll."

As they headed out, Charlie began telling her some of the things they got up to over her birthday weekend, and also about the trial. Georgie told her that there was an article in Yabbie Creek news about it. But that it wasn't too bad. Leah had saved a copy for her at home, she told her.

They arrived at the farm, and Mr Denton was stumbling around in the yard, outside the house. They got out the car. "Mr Denton. I'm Senior Constable Buckton, and this is my colleague Constable Watson."

"What are you doing here." He virtually screamed at them. "Who called you?"

Charlie looked at Georgie, and mouthed. "We'll take him back to the station."

"OK." Georgie said back to her.

Charlie addressed him. "Mr Denton, would you come down the station with us please?"

"What for?" He replied.

"Just for a while. Just to let you calm down a bit."

"I am calm." He shouted at them.

"Mr Denton, I think it'd be best for you to come down the station now." Charlie and Georgie stepped closer to him.

Mrs Denton came out of the house. "Please, just leave him alone. It'll just make him worse." She pleaded.

"We can't do that Mrs Denton, for your own safety, we need to take him to the station for a while. We'll bring him back later." Charlie assured her.

"You called the bloody cops didn't you, you bloody stupid cow." Mr Denton flew at his wife.

Charlie and Georgie ran forward, to make a grab for him. "Mr Denton, stop." Cried Charlie. But he was already on his wife, and he'd punched her twice on the face, before they could drag him off.

They dragged him, face down, onto the ground, but he began to try and hit them too. They struggled to keep him down, but grabbed an arm each, and tried to pull them together behind him. "Sit on him Charlie, while I get my cuffs out." Georgie shouted. Both of them were huffing and puffing, trying to keep hold of him. He was wriggling around, and he was a big strong farmer, and the drink was helping him to become more aggressive. Charlie sat on his back, and Georgie quickly took her cuffs from her utility belt.

"I'm gonna get you two too. Just you wait." He screamed. He continued to try tp push and punch Charlie and Georgie, and as Georgie was getting out her cuffs, he lashed out and caught Charlie on her right shoulder with his fist. She was knocked backwards, and onto the ground. She quickly scrambled back on top of Mr Denton, before he escaped from them both.

"Calm down Mr Denton. You're not doing yourself any favours." Charlie shouted at him.

"You OK Charlie?" Asked Georgie, concerned for her friend and boss.

"Yep. Let's just get these cuffs on him quickly."

Georgie got her cuffs ready, she cuffed his left wrist, then they made a concerted effort to pull his hands together, and managed to get the other cuff on his right wrist. "Phew." Said Georgie. He was still struggling. "Mr Denton. We're going to get off now, so you can stand up. But don't do anything silly. You're in enough trouble already."

They got off him, and then grabbed an arm each, helping him stand up. He was still fuming at his wife and them. "Go ahead Georgie." Said Charlie.

"Mr Denton, I'm arresting you for common assault against your wife, and assaulting a policewoman, namely Senior Constable Charlie Buckton. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be taken down and used in evidence against you. Do you understand?" she finished.

"Bitch." He screamed at his wife.

They dragged him towards the patrol car. He was still being a right handful, and it took both of their best efforts to get him to the car. He began kicking the door, and refused to get in it. "Mr Denton, if you don't get in the car, then I'm going to have to call for back-up and a van, and that won't go down very well for you. Do you understand?" Charlie said loudly, looking him in the eye. He thought for a moment, and nodded at her.

He got in the car and Charlie shut the door. "Phew." She whispered at Georgie, as they brushed themselves down. "We'd better see how Mrs Denton is now. She smacked her quite hard didn't he."

They walked back towards the house, and Mrs Denton was sitting on the steps to the front door, with 3 of her kids hugging her. They were all crying. Nathan, the boy who recognised Joey on the beach the other week, was particularly upset. He was rubbing the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand, as the two cops approached.

"Mrs Denton, we'll take your husband to the station, to let him cool down. How are you?" Charlie asked concernedly, looking at Mrs Dentons face.

"I'm fine." She sobbed.

"I think you ought to go to the hospital. We can call an ambulance, or come back for you ourselves. Which would you prefer?"

"There's no need. I'm fine."

"You're not fine Mrs Denton. You have a cut over your eye, and it needs some attention." Charlie looked at Georgie. "Is there anyone who can look after the kids if we take you to hospital?"

"Erm, I could ring the neighbours, and see if they can come over for a while."

"Did you want to do that then? We'll wait here while you do."

"OK." She went inside for a couple of minutes. When she came out, she told Charlie. "My neighbour, Janice will be over in a minute." The kids were hugging her round her waist, still sobbing slightly.

After a couple of minutes, her neighbour arrived all worried and flustered, and said she'd stay with the kids until Mrs Denton got back from the hospital.

Georgie sat in the back of the patrol car with Mr Denton, and Mrs Denton got in the front. Charlie warned Mr Denton about behaving while they were all in the car, then set off for the hospital. She dropped Mrs Denton off, and said they'd come back, to take her home, after dropping off her husband at the station.

They took him to the station, booked him, and left him in the cells for the night, to sleep off his hangover. While Georgie was booking him, Charlie picked up some leaflets and a surfing magazine and put then in Georgies patrol car.

They then went back to the hospital, to pick up Mrs Denton. She'd had her eyebrow stitched up by Rachel, and the other cuts treated, but Rachel couldn't do anything for her black eye that was slowly appearing.

Then Georgie insisted that Rachel take a look at Charlie. Rachel examined her shoulder, and back, but apart from bruising, and a slight graze, there appeared to be no breakage or serious damage.

They all went to sit in the car. As they sat in the car park, Charlie spoke to Mrs Denton about what she could do about her husband.

She told her about support groups she could contact, and gave her leaflets full of further information. Mrs Denton started crying. "I didn't call the police." She blubbed.

"No. Your son Nathan did. He was worried his dad would hurt you again." Charlie said softly.

That made Mrs Denton cry some more. "He's a good boy." She eventually managed.

"He's looking out for you, because he's worried. And I can't say I blame him." Charlie stated. "Look, we'll keep your husband in the cells, until tomorrow morning. If you want, we can bring him home then, and give him another warning."

Mrs Denton replied quietly. "Yes please. If you wouldn't mind."

"He'll have to appear in magistrates court now. Not only because he assaulted you, but because he assaulted me too."

Mrs Denton looked horrified. "Oh God. What will happen to him?"

"This is his first actual assault charge, although we know he's hurt you before, and he's already got a warning for being drunk and disorderly." She looked at Mrs Denton. "But, all the circumstances will be looked into, and the magistrate may be lenient, if he genuinely shows remorse."

"Oh." Mrs Denton replied.

"But if he keeps doing this, you'll have to take further action. You can't risk him hurting you again, or even hurting your kids."

"I know." She nodded. "He's just under a lot of pressure at the moment. We've nearly lost the farm."

"Even so, there's no excuse for hitting you Mrs Denton." Charlie stated. "Let's take you home shall we."

"Yeah."

When they got there, Charlie turned around to Mrs Denton in the patrol car. "Mrs Denton, I have this spare surfing magazine, if you'd like it for Nathan." She showed her the mag. "It has a photo of my girlfriend on the front. I know he admires her."

"Oh, erm thank you." She smiled. "That's very nice of you, thank you." She took the magazine from Charlie for her son. "I'm sorry about the beach the other week." She mumbled.

"Thank you. But don't worry about it Mrs Denton."

"No really. It was horrible of me. And tell Joey I'm sorry too."

"I will. Thank you." Charlie smiled. "Look after yourself won't you."

"Yeah, I'll try. Thank you officers." She got out the car, and walked up the steps, where her kids were all waiting for her. They all hugged each other, and then went inside.

Charlie and Georgie went back to the station. "What happened at the beach Charlie?" Asked Georgie on the way.

"Me and Jo were holding hands, walking up the beach the other Sunday, and she had a right go at us for it."

"Oh. Were you guys OK?"

"Yeah. But I sort of had a go back, about her not needing me and my colleagues help next time she needed it. So I feel a bit bad right now."

"Don't you feel bad Charlie. You never hit her. And anyway, she shouldn't have abused you guys on the beach."

"I know, but he hurt her quite badly didn't he."

"I guess."

They went back to the station. Georgie went out on patrol straight away, with another constable, while Charlie bid her friend and colleague goodbye, and went back to her office.

She got herself a coffee, and sat down, sipping on it, as she prepared to eat the cake that Joey gave her from lunch. She checked her draw, when she didn't see the cake where she'd left it on the top of her desk. Nothing. She looked on the top of her filing cabinet. Not there either. Where was it? She wondered.

Then she noticed the cake box in her bin. She picked it up. It was empty. Someone had eaten the cake Joey had brought her. She stood with her hands on her hips, getting cross, wondering who had been on her desk, and taken her cake. Only one name came to mind. Risotto.

She walked into the reception area. Risotto was behind the desk. "Angelo, in here a minute please." She tried to remain professional.

He smiled smugly, commenting to the other constable behind the desk. "Boss lady wants me again." As he thrust his hips forward twice.

The other officer tutted and shook his head, carrying on with his work.

Angelo strolled into Charlies office. "Yeah?" He asked when walked through the door.

"Know anything about this?" Charlie asked, as she stood in her office, dangling the cake box between her thumb and index finger.

Risotto chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks for leaving it out for me. It was very nice."

Charlie was fuming. "I did not leave it out for you. I left it on my desk, in my office." She raised her voice. The officer left on reception could hear her.

The cocky smile left Risottos face. "Oops."

"Oops?" Charlie shouted. "Is that all you can say?"

"Err. Yeah."

"Interesting." Charlie shouted. "Because I could say, you entered my office without permission, and you stole something from my desk."

Risotto blanched. "Err, err..."

"So you still haven't got anything to say?"

"Erm, sorry?" He said sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Charlie shouted. "You stole something from my desk, in my office, and all you can say is sorry?" She was fuming. She pointed at the door. "Get out. Get out now. I don't want to see you again today."

"I..."

"Don't say anything else." Charlie shouted. "Just get out."

Risotto left the office, with his tail between his legs. The other officers who'd heard Charlie shouting at him, looked at him and smiled, and shook their heads at him. When he got back to the desk. The other officer said to him. "Boss lady really wants you, doesn't she." Laughing at Risotto, before getting back to work.

Angelo was angry and embarrassed by being belittled by Charlie, while the other officers were listening.

Charlie slammed the door closed after Risotto had left the office. She was fuming. He was such a jerk, plus he'd eaten the cake that Joey had brought her. She was more upset that he'd eaten Joeys cake, than the fact that he'd stolen it from her office.

She sat down and drank her coffee, trying to calm down.


	233. Chapter 233

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Back to earth with a slight bump eh. Poor Charlie._

_S&L – Arsenic for Risotto….don't tempt me, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 233

Charlie arrived home from work at 8.30pm, and kissed Joey on the cheek, as she lay on the sofa watching TV. Leah and VJ said "Hi" to her. Joey got up and followed Charlie to their room, eager to spend time with her girl friend, and of course, watch her get changed.

"Umm. Those flowers smell lovely hon." Said Charlie happily, as she walked into their room, the wonderful scented aroma of the flowers filling the air. She admired the birthday flowers on her bedside table that she had been given by Joey in the hotel for her birthday.

"Yeah, they're OK aren't they." Joey smiled, shutting the bedroom door behind her. As soon as it was shut, Joey took Charlie in her arms. "I've missed you." She said softly, before nuzzling her head into Charlies neck.

Charlie chuckled. "I missed you too hon."

"We spent a week living in each others pockets, and now I don't see you for 5 hours and I get withdrawal symptoms." Joey chuckled back, kissing and nibbling Charlie on the neck.

Charlie smiled. "Umm, me too." She admitted, sighing in Joeys ear.

Joey lifted her head up, and they kissed tenderly. Then Joey lay on the bed, waiting to watch Charlie get changed. "Did you manage to get time to eat your cake?" Joey smiled at her.

Charlie looked at Joey. "God hon. I'm sorry..."

"Oh. Were you too busy?" Joey interrupted.

"No. I came back from being out on a call, and bloody Risotto had eaten it."

"What?"

"Bloody Risotto went into my office without permission, stole your cake off my desk, and ate it. I went ballistic at him."

"Over a cake?" Joey asked surprised.

"But it was your cake." Charlie giggled. "And you got it especially for me." She paused. "He did technically steal it."

"True." Joey giggled.

"I called him into the office, and gave him a right telling off. I think everyone else heard too."

Joey chuckled. "I bet he took that well."

"I bet he did too." She chuckled. "But serves him right."

As Charlie took off her work shirt, Joey noticed a mark on her shoulder. She got off the bed. "Is that a bruise?" She asked concern, running her fingers delicately over the area.

Charlie looked at her skin. "Oh yeah. I had a scuffle with a prisoner today, and he punched me in the shoulder."

She looked at Joey, whose face had now changed to one of shock and horror. "What?"

"Someone punched me." Charlie repeated.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Joey worriedly, twirling Charlie around slowly, checking out the rest of her for signs of bruising or marks.

"No. I'm fine hon." Charlie chuckled.

Joey frowned. "You're not fine. Someone fucking hit you and bruised your shoulder. And what's this mark on your back?"

"When he hit me, I fell backwards onto the ground. I must've grazed my back then." She said, checking her back out in the mirror.

"God Charlie."

"It was an accident really."

"An accident? God Charlie. You've gotta be more careful." Said Joey, as she cuddled her girl friend tenderly. "Did he do anything else? Have you been to the hozzie? Did you put it in the accident book? Did you charge him for it?" She blurted out her questions non-stop.

Charlie chuckled. "No, yes, yes and yes." She replied.

"It's not funny baby." Joey gulped, as she looked Charlie in the eye. "What happened?"

"You know I'm not really meant to tell you the details." She paused, looking into Joeys sad puppy dog eyes. "But as it's you, and I don't want to keep anything from you, or to make you worry anymore, I'll tell you." Charlie said.

"You'd better tell me, cos if he does it again, I'll fucking hit him." Joey said angrily.

"Hon, you can't say stuff like that." Charlie said softly.

"Well, I just did, and I'll say it again if you like."

"Well just don't say it to anyone but me, or you'll get yourself in trouble."

"I don't care." Joey stated. "If someone hurts you, they'll pay."

"Hon please. I don't want you getting into trouble." Charlie urged.

Joey looked at Charlie. "OK. I won't mention the threats to anyone else." She paused. "And I won't go and kick this fuckers head in. If you don't want me to." She sighed. "Unless he does it again. Just tell me what he did to you."

So Charlie told Joey what happened at the farm. "So that's it. We're gonna take him back tomorrow morning."

"But he could've seriously hurt you." Joeys eyes looked sadly at Charlie. "Or Georgie. Why weren't you wearing your stab vest?"

"Because he'd only been a D&D before, he'd never hit anyone before."

"God Charlie. Just be careful in future will you. Please." Joey insisted, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "And wear your vest." She added quietly.

Charlie chuckled. "Yes hon."

"It's not funny baby." Joey said.

"I know." Charlie smiled. "But I'm fine."

"Well, let's keep it like that shall we." She cuddled Charlie again, then kissed her, before releasing her and allowing her to finish getting changed. Then they went back to the kitchen, and Joey warmed up Charlies lasagne dinner, and poured out a glass of red wine each. Then they sat at the table together.

As Charlie ate her dinner, Joey showed her the Yabbie Creek News. "Leah showed me this earlier." Joey said, pushing it towards Charlie. "It's the report of the trial."

"Umm, Georgie said they'd been an article." Charlie said. "Is it bad?"

"No. It's OK."

Charlie looked at the front page, as she ate her dinner. There were pics of her and Joey coming out of court, following the successful conviction of the women that assaulted her.

The article was entitled. "Local Cops City Trial." So even the title was reasonable this time. It mentioned about her and her girlfriend, the local surfer Joey Collins being with her at the time of the assault, and at the trial.

She read the article, and this time, it was written well, and sensitively. Charlie smiled. "I guess my bosses threats must have been enough for them to be reasonable this time eh." She said to Joey.

Joey nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Well, whatever he said, it worked."

Ruby came into the kitchen, from being at Xaviers for the evening. She hugged her sister and then Joey. "Hi guys." She said brightly. Then seeing Charlie reading the article, she added gently. "How did the trial really go sis?" She sat down with the couple.

"Well, it was obviously very hard for us." Charlie sighed. "But they got found guilty, and got sent to prison." She smiled. "Joey was great, and she really helped me through." She covered Joeys hand on the table with her own. She smiled at her girl friend.

Ruby smiled. "I would expect nothing less from Joey. She's always great to you." She stated certainly.

"Yeah. She is." Charlie confirmed, looking at Joey as she spoke.

"I only did what anyone would do. Look after my girl friend." Joey smiled, as she squeezed Charlies hand.

"Anyway. I'm going to change the subject, to a happy one." Ruby stated. "Did you have a good birthday weekend?"

"I had a truly wonderful birthday thank you Rubes." Charlie replied. "And Joey particularly loved the bikini you bought me." She chuckled.

"Wow, yeah Rubes. It was very goddamn sexy." Joey said. Then blushed, as she realised what she'd said to her girl friends sister.

"Well, I'm very glad you approved of it Jo." Ruby laughed. "I'll see if I can better it next year for you."

Joey smiled, and nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes please Rubes. You do that."

"Erm, hello, I am in the room you know guys." Charlie chuckled.

Then Charlie told her what they got up to, but omitted to say anything about Ellen and Portia preferring to surprise Ruby with their photos later.

Then Rubes wanted to know what Joey had got her for her birthday. Charlie smiled. "Let's go back in the lounge." Charlie suggested, as she had finished her dinner. "And I'll get the prezzies out to show you."

They moved back into the lounge, and Charlie went to their room. Joey followed, to get the jewellery out from where she'd hidden it. They came back in, and showed Ruby, and Leah, the mobile phone and the jewellery.

Ruby, and Leah were both extremely impressed with Charlies gifts. Leah could tell the quality of the gems, and knew that they must've cost Joey a lot of money.

"Wow sis. What stones are these?" Ruby asked, admiring the vivid blue of the gems, glinting in the light.

"Sapphires." Charlie smiled. "And white gold."

"They're really lovely." Ruby looked up at Joey. "Wow Jo. They must've cost a bomb."

Joey smiled, and shrugged. "It doesn't matter how much they cost. It just matters that Charlie likes them."

"It's a beautiful set Charlie." Admired Leah. "Really beautiful."

Charlie looked at Joey. "The bracelet was….." she tailed off. Joey smiled and nodded at her, to let her know it was OK for her to continue.

"Was what sis?"

"The bracelet was Joeys grandma's, and her mum gave it to her for her 21st birthday."

"Oh, so it's a sort of family air loom then?"

"Exactly." Said Charlie happily. Ruby chuckled. "What now Rubes?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, I mean I know you 2 are serious, but wow, handing over family jewels already, way to go Joey." Ruby smiled. Joey and Charlie both blushed. "I'm impressed."

"The bracelet is a sort of loan, but Joey got everything else to match it." Charlie stated shyly.

"Like I said." Ruby chuckled. "Way to go Joey. That's what I call making a statement." Joey blushed again.

"Ruby!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Well." Said Ruby. "Joey gives you all these lovely prezzies, and arranges all these fantastic trips and things." Ruby sniggered. "She's definitely hooked."

Now it was Charlies turn to go red again. Joey looked at her girl friend. "OK. Enough teasing now Rubes. You've had your fun." Joey spoke up, wanting to save Charlie from any further teasing. "You know I'm in love with your sister, so I'd do anything to make her birthday the best."

Ruby chuckled. "OK, OK, enough teasing." She smiled at them. "But you make it so easy for me."

"We're in love Rubes. It's not a laughing matter." Charlie stated, getting slightly annoyed with her sister. "This, it's, we're, serious."

"I know sis." Ruby chuckled again. "And I think it's great. I really do." She smiled. "For both of you." She added. "But you've got to expect me to tease sometimes. It's what little sisters are for."

Charlie looked at Joey, and they both smiled at each other. "I guess she's got a point." Said Joey.

"Umm." Muttered Charlie.

"Oh, come on sis." Ruby smiled.

Charlie looked from Joey to Ruby. She sighed. "OK. But no more teasing tonight. OK?"

"OK sis." Chuckled Ruby. She looked at Charlie and Joey. "Love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too Rubes." Smiled Charlie.

They then got the prezzies for Rubes & VJ out, and gave them too them. They were both thrilled to get their gifts from the couple.

"Oh, thanks guys." Said Leah. "That's really lovely of you to get VJ something again."

"That's OK Leah." Said Joey.

"So, where are all your pics then?" Asked Ruby.

"We'll show you them tomorrow night, when we all have a bit more time." Smiled Charlie. "We've both had a long day today."

"OK then. I might go to bed myself now anyway." Ruby stated. "Night everyone."

"Night." They all replied.

"Me too." Said VJ. "Night. And thanks." He smiled.

"I'm going to stay up a while longer, and watch TV." Leah said.

"OK. Well, night Leah. See you in the morning."

Joey and Charlie went to bed, although they sat up and cuddled in bed, watching TV for a while, allowing Charlie to wind down after work, and let her dinner go down. Joey went to get them another glass of red wine each. When she came back, she handed Charlie a gift wrapped item, from her bedside table.

Charlie eyes twinkled at Joey. "What's this hon? I think I've had more than enough gifts from you lately."

"Open it and see." Chuckled Joey.

Charlie undid the paper, and smiled when her eyes saw the solid silver framed photo holder, with the signed invitation for Mamma Mia in it. "Oh Jo." Charlie gushed. "How lovely." She looked at Joey, her eyes twinkling with love for Joey. "Thanks hon." She leant over and kissed Joey on the lips.

"You're welcome baby." Joey smiled, pleased that she'd got it framed now.

"We're going to run out of wall space for all our photos soon." Charlie chuckled. She put the frame on her bedside table, propping it up against the vase of flowers.

"Umm." Joey replied.

They cuddled up, sipping on their wine. "Sorry for going a bit OTT earlier." Joey sighed. "I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting you again." She said softly.

"It's OK hon."

Joey put her wine glass on the bedside table. "It's not really OK. Me getting angry, and raising my voice at you won't help will it." She said softly, while tucking a strand of Charlies hair behind her ear, and then cupping her face.

Charlie smiled. "No. But I like you getting a bit protective over me."

Joey smiled. "I just want to keep you safe." She said softly, kissing Charlie on the lips.

"I know hon." She kissed Joey back on the lips. "I want to keep you safe too." She put her wine glass in her bedside table, and kissed Joey again. They nestled down under the quilt together, Charlie lay slightly on top of Joeys right side, and put her right hand on Joeys stomach, under her PJ top, stroking her taught toned stomach, as she leant forward and kissed Joey on the lips.

Joey put her right arm under Charlie, and placed her right hand in the small of Charlies back, under her PJ top, and began to gently draw circles on Charlies skin with her fingers.

They both sighed against each other lips, as they kissed slowly and gently. Joey moved her left hand to the side of Charlies face, pulling her closer towards her.

Their kissing intensified, as their tongues began stroking and playing with each other. Joey moved her left hand from Charlies face to her right hip, and slipped her right hand under her PJ's, slowly stroking Charlies warm soft skin, as she made her way upwards to gently massage Charlies right breast. Charlie squirmed with pleasure as Joeys hand moved upwards, then she gasped against Joeys lips, as Joey tenderly squeezed her nipple.

Joey smiled into their kissing, and then moved her hand, running her palm over Charlies erect nipple, before pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger again. "God, hon." Gasped Charlie, as her body reacted to Joeys touch.

Joey resumed their passionate kissing, as she grew hungrier for Charlie. Charlie moved her right hand slowly up Joeys PJ's, and began massaging her left breast, and toying with Joeys pert bud. Joey leant upwards, still kissing Charlie, before breaking off from Charlies lips. "Baby, I want you naked." She pushed the quilt off them, and they both sat up. Joey pulled off Charlies PJ top, and then Charlie pulled off hers. Joey then knelt on the bed, as Charlie lay down on her back. Joey pulled off Charlies PJ shorts, and then knelt between her legs, she kissed and nibbled all the way up the inside of Charlies right leg, while moving her right hand up Charlies inside left leg. Charlie squirmed and gasped with pleasure.

Joey lay down between Charlies legs, and looking up at Charlie, she said huskily. "Baby, I want to taste you. I want to put my tongue in you."

"God Jo." Muttered Charlie. She prepared herself for the pleasure she was about to feel. She placed her right foot flat on the bed, bending her right leg at the knee. They she clenched the sheets with both hands, waiting for Joey to begin.

Joey moved her head forward, and placed her tongue on Charlies clit. Charlie clenched her muscles, and arched her back as she felt Joeys wet tongue touch her. As Joey then began moving it over and around her clit, she gasped and sighed loudly, closing her eyes, and clenching her buttocks.

Joey ran her tongue up and down Charlies slit, eager to taste her lover. She moved her right hand, and began rubbing Charlies clit, as she moved her tongue up and down her slit. Then she moved her fingers, running them down her slit, and pushing them into Charlie, as she put her mouth over Charlies clit, and flicked and licked her.

"Arrgghh. Joooo." Screamed Charlie, pulling at the bed sheets, as Joey began pumping her lover. After a few minutes of build up, Charlie was panting and squirming wildly. Joey swapped her fingers with her tongue, and pushed her tongue into Charlie, who arched her back, pushing her stomach upwards. "Arrgghh. God that's good hon." She shrieked. Joey circled Charlies clit with her fingers, as she moved her thumb up and down her slit. She tongued and stroked Charlie inside, pushing as far into her as she could, relishing the warmth and wetness she found.

"Jooooo. I'm...cuming...". Charlie panted. Joey kept her hand and tongue working Charlie. She put her left hand on Charlies stomach to try and stop her moving around so much when she came.

Charlie bucked under Joeys attention, the contractions so hard, Joey struggled to keep her tongue in Charlie. She gently pressed Charlies tummy down, to try and steady her, and she continued rubbing and circling Charlies clit with her right hand, loving the feeling of the swollen nub.

Charlie shrieked and panted, as her orgasm passed through her. She jolted and jerked around, and Joey pushed her tongue as far into her as she could, eager to feel Charlies muscles clench around her.

As Charlie gradually came to rest, still twitching slightly, Joey withdrew her tongue, and slowly crawled up Charlies body, kissing and nibbling her gently on the way. Charlie gasped and sighed, each time Joeys soft wet lips touched her.

Joey paid attention to Charlies breasts and nipples, before slowly kissing up her neck and chin. She lay down, completely covering Charlie now, and finally meet her lips with her own. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her down closer, they kissed and Charlie tasted herself on Joeys lips and tongue. They moaned and groaned against each other lips, and Charlie had to break for air, as she was still panting after her climax. Joey propped herself up on her right hand, and smiled down at Charlie. She leant forward and kissed her once.

"OK baby?" She asked softly, as she kissed Charlie again.

Charlie offered a very satisfied smile. "I most certainly am." She giggled.

"Good thing." Joey laughed. "Or I may have to do that all over again. Just to make sure." Joey chuckled. "And you've almost worn me out already."

Charlie giggled again. "Umm, and very worthwhile it was too." Joey bent down and kissed Charlie on the lips. The kiss was slow and tender and loving.

"Love you baby." Joey whispered against Charlies lips, as she wriggled on top of Charlie.

Charlie giggled. "OK, OK." She laughed. "You're turn." She leant up and kissed Joey.

Joey smiled down at her, and Charlie pushed Joey over onto her back, and sat astride Joey, on her stomach. She played with Joeys breasts and nipples, causing Joey to squirm herself now. She leant over, pinning Joeys arms above her head by her wrists. She kissed Joey on the lips, then down her neck and along her shoulder.

Charlie ground her hips on Joeys stomach. "Can you feel what you've done to me?" Charlie whispered huskily in Joeys ear.

"Uh huh." Muttered Joey, biting her bottom lip. She could certainly feel Charlies warmth and wetness eminating onto her stomach from Charlies centre.

"I'm going to make you feel like that too." Charlie whispered. Joey whimpered, unable to wait for her desire for Charlie to be consumed. Charlie kissed her slowly, gently edging her tongue into Joeys mouth, stroking and playing with Joeys tongue. She stopped, and kissed Joey once more, quickly, before she winked at Joey, and raised her eyebrows, saying. "I'm going down now hon." Joey gulped, as Charlie began inching down Joeys body, kissing her, and touching and stroking her with her hands as she went. She nestled between Joeys legs, and looked up at Joey as she tenderly tongued her clit. Joey whimpered, and Charlie replaced her tongue with her fingers, as she moved her tongue down Joeys slit, and pushed it into Joey.

Joey lifted her hips off the bed, and gasped. "God baby."

Charlie continued to push her tongue in and out, all the while rubbing Joeys clit with her fingers. Every so often Charlie would withdraw her tongue, to a groan of dissatisfaction from Joey, slide it up and down her slit, playing with her clit, before re-immersing her tongue in Joeys womanhood. As she brought Joey towards her climax, she felt Joey tense. "Baby." Gasped Joey. "I'm almost cuming."

Charlie increased the pace of her actions, feeling Joeys clit blossom, and her centre tremble, as she clenched her muscles, as her whole body reacting to Charlies love making.

"OMG baby." Joey pulled a pillow over her face, as her orgasm surged through her whole body. She bucked and her muscles convulsed, as Charlies actions gave her a massive reaction.

Joey shrieked into the pillow, trying to keep the noise down for the rest of the house. "AARRGGGHHH." She shrieked, panting and convulsing under Charlies attention.

Charlie swapped her fingers around with her tongue, and pumped Joey a few times, before her fingers were trapped, and her tongue relished running over Joeys pulsing nub.

As Joeys body stopped contorting with pleasure, she took the pillow away from her face, and lay on the bed, her stomach rising and falling quickly, as she panted, breathing quickly from the exertion she'd just experienced.

She came to rest gradually, and as Charlie withdrew her fingers, Joey groaned with displeasure. Charlie then copied Joeys earlier actions, kissing and nibbling Joey all the way up her body, before coming to rest, laying directly on top of her, as she nibbled and kissed her neck.

Joey moved her hands up to Charlies hips, moving them up and down delicately, stroking her. "God baby." Joey gasped, her breathing still deep.

Charlie chuckled against Joeys neck. "Yes?" she teased.

Joey giggled. "Wow." She kissed Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie lifted her head. "Enjoy that did you?" She asked smugly.

Joey chuckled. "You could say."

Charlie smiled further, and kissed Joey on the lips. She rested her head in Joeys neck, as they both recovered.

Joey loved having Charlie on top of her, their breasts pressing against each others, they're stomachs lined up, their skin as one.

After a few minutes, Charlie slowly moved to the right side of Joey. She switched the lamp off, put the alarm on, and pulled the quilt back over them. They snuggled up in each other arms. Still kissing tenderly.

"Love you baby." Said Joey, still kissing Charlie.

"Love you too hon." Charlie said, in between their soft kissing.

"Night baby."

"Night."

They both sighed contentedly, as they soon nodded off in each others arms.


	234. Chapter 234

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Got to be on the cards, eh!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 234

As Wednesday morning began, Joey and Charlie got up at 7.15 a.m., to have brekkie with everyone else. Charlie was at work at 10 a.m. again, but they wanted to spend time with the rest of the household before they went to work and school.

When everyone had left, the pair tidied up, made up a lunchbox for Charlie, and then had a long shower together. Charlie then headed out for work. "Don't let that moron Risotto steal your lunch today baby." Chuckled Joey, as she kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Don't worry hon. I won't." Charlie chuckled back. "I don't think he'll be seen dead in my office for a while now."

Joey then took their jewellery to the bank in Yabbie Creek, and put it in her safety deposit box, before going surfing for a couple of hours.

Charlie and Georgie took Mr Denton home. He was suitably embarrassed and apologetic to them, and when they got to his farm, they spoke briefly to him again, warning him f the consequences of any further similar behaviour.

He apologised to his wife and children, while Charlie and Georgie looked on. They then returned back to the station.

After surfing, Joey popped home for a shower and lunch. As she wasn't meeting Charlie today, they exchanged a few texts at lunchtime instead. Charlie was still getting used to her phone, but had put the beautiful photo of them at Cottage Inn up as her screen saver background.

After lunch, Joey had an idea, and went to the diner. Todays speciality cake, was lemon cheesecake. She bought some, and took the cake to Yabbie Creek police station. She parked outside, and walked into reception, in her black combat shorts and dark green vest, complete with black converse sneakers. Her hair was down, and she was wearing her black leather and silver surfing and tribal style rings and bracelets. She looked very hot, and she knew it. She had squirted some perfume on too, as a finishing touch.

She walked into reception, and luckily for her, Risotto was on the desk. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the desk. He glanced at her as she walked through the door. He stared, consumed by her beauty, before he shook his head, quickly reminding himself what, and who, she was.

"Good afternoon Constable." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes?" He replied abruptly. "Can I help you?" Not doing it because he wanted to help her, but merely having to follow orders, as, following a verbal warning from the sergeant, he had to be on his best behaviour at work at the moment. He received a waft of delectable, and clearly expensive perfume. He looked at Joey again, almost finding himself wanting to chat her up.

"Yes. I'd like to speak with Senior Constable Charlie Buckton." Joey stated, awaiting his reaction.

Risotto pulled himself together. He smirked. "I'm afraid she's unavailable, can I help instead?"

"No. I'd like to speak to her, and hand something over to her." Joey smiled. "In person."

"I've told you she's busy." Risotto was beginning to show his anger, raising his voice slightly.

"How would you know? You haven't even rung her yet." Joey stated.

"Look, I know she's busy. So, you'll have to leave whatever you've got for her with me." He raised his voice slightly again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Joey stated.

By this time, the other officers in the reception were listening to the conversation.

"Why not?" Risotto snapped.

"Because you might eat it again." Joey stated, trying to keep a straight face.

Risotto flushed red with embarrassment and anger, in equal measure. The other offices laughed at Joeys words. The noise brought Charlie out of her office. "What's all the hilarity, what's going on out here?" She asked on the way out her office door.

Joey looked round, as she stood at the reception desk. Charlie spotted her girl friend standing there, her breath catching in her throat, as she took in all of Joey, her eyes moving slowly up and down her body. Joey looked so sexy. "Hi Charlie. I just wanted to drop this off." Joey stated happily, holding the cake box out in front of her. She eyed up her sexy uniformed girl friend as she spoke.

Charlie could hardly speak, her throat was dry, and her heart pumping quickly in her chest. "Umm, right, well, come in then." She smiled warmly, gesturing for Joey to come towards her office.

"Oh. I thought you were busy, and couldn't be disturbed." Joey said, having a not so subtle attack on Risotto in front of everyone.

Charlie knew exactly what Joey was implying, and glared at Risotto. He flinched. She made a mental note that she'd speak to him later.

Joey walked towards Charlies office, Charlie following her in, and closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, she practically leapt on Joey. Her hands were wandering over Joeys body, and she was kissing her all over her neck and face, before capturing her lips with her own. "God hon. I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Joey giggled.

Charlie squeezed Joey tighter, as she continued with her passionate assault.

"Umm, steady baby." Joey stuttered between the kissing. "You'll squash the cake." She giggled.

Charlie slowly stopped her kissing, pulling her head back from Joeys, and looking intently into her girl friends shining brown eyes. "God you look so sexy hon. I can't help myself." She breathed raggedly.

"Umm. I'd noticed. I thought you might appreciate my gear."

"God Jo." She kissed Joey on the lips once more. "You've got your expensive perfume on too."

"I thought you might like it. Plus of course, I had the added bonus of winding a certain desk constable up on the way in."

Charlie chuckled, then kissed Joey once more before releasing her. "Coffee?" She asked.

"Please baby." Joey smiled.

"Take a seat hon."

Joey sat down, and waited for Charlie to come back. She took the pieces of cheesecake out, and put them on a paper plate each, with a plastic fork and napkin. Charlie came back, and placed a coffee in front of Joey. Joey handed Charlie a plate.

"Thanks baby."

"Umm. Thank you for the cake."

"Speciality of the day. To make up for yesterday." Joey giggled.

"Umm." Charlie managed, as she ate the cake. "Delicious."

"It sure is." Agreed Joey.

They finished their cheesecakes, and drank their coffees. They chatted away to each other, Joey telling Charlie about her morning surfing. They laughed and giggled together, before Joey muttered. "Well, I guess I'd better let you get on baby." She giggled. "As you're so bloody busy."

Charlie frowned. "I'll speak to him later. God he's annoying."

"I think I got one over on him today though." Joey smiled.

"Yep. Well done hon." Charlie smiled. They stood up.

Joey sighed. "See you later."

Charlie walked round her office desk. "Thanks for the cheesecake hon."

"You're welcome. Thanks for the coffee." Joey chuckled.

Charlie hugged Joey, and kissed her on the lips. "See you later hon. I'll be home as soon as I can." She sighed. "I need to speak to Ruby tonight too."

"Yeah. That's gonna be tough for her." Joey smiled. "But she'll be fine baby." She added softly.

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, I'd better let you get on." Joey kissed Charlie, before they released each other, and Charlie opened the door for Joey. They smiled at each other and Charlie watched, as Joey walked out the station. Then Charlie looked at Risotto, who was staring after Joey.

"Angelo, a word please." Charlie said, before walking back into her office.

Angelo sighed, and the other officer on the desk thrust his hips forwards, as Angelo had done the day before. "Go get her tiger." He chuckled, taking the mickey out of Angelo. Angelo smirked back at his colleague, as he prepared himself for another telling off.

Joey left Charlies office, and went to Yabbie Creek shops, to sort out a couple of prints of photos of their weekend. She got pics printed of them at the Blue Mountains, at the zoo with the koalas, at Cottage Point Inn and with Portia, Ellen and Meryl.

She took their dresses to the dry cleaners. Then she went shopping on the way home, to buy ingredients for dinner for everyone.

When Joey finally arrived home, she began to prepare dinner for everyone. She was making shepherds pie, and had loads of vegetables to go with it, followed by sherry trifle and cream.

The rest of Charlies afternoon was uneventful, and she spent most of it catching up with emails and paperwork. She finally left the station at 8 p.m..

She arrived home at 8.15 p.m., just as Joey was serving up her shepherds pie to everyone. Charlie put her right hand on Joeys hip, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi hon." Charlie said happily.

"Hi baby." Replied Joey.

"Evening everyone." Charlie smiled.

"Hi." They all replied.

"You'd better get changed quickly baby. As you can see, I'm just serving up now." Joey smiled. "Glass of red?"

"Please hon. I won't be a tick."

Joey continued to dish up the meal to everyone. "Tuck in guys." She smiled, as she poured Leah, Charlie and herself a glass of wine.

Charlie soon came back from changing, and sat down next to Joey. "This looks lovely hon." She smiled, as she admired the meal, and took a sip of wine. "Umm. I needed that." She chuckled.

"Bad day Charlie?" Asked Leah.

"No. Actually it wasn't that bad." She chuckled. "Especially afternoon coffee and cake." She looked at Joey and smiled. "The rest of the day was just catching up with endless emails, and paperwork."

They ate the meal, as Leah and Ruby continued to ask Charlie about the weekend break. They still neglected to mention Portia and Ellen, as they wanted to surprise them with the photos later. Joey topped up the 3 drinkers glasses.

They cleared their plates, to sighs and appreciation for Joeys lovely offering. "I don't know how you do it Jo. It's always delicious, your shepherds pie." Laughed Leah.

"Trade secret Leah." Chuckled Joey.

Then Joey served up the trifle. It too was delicious. Ruby and VJ were excited about it having a drop of alcohol in it. But yet again, Joey had made a lovely dessert for them all.

After Leah had helped them tidy up, they showed Rubes and Leah all their photos. Ruby was blown away when she got to the Opera House photos. "Wow, you two look fantastic. You really do." Ruby was more than impressed with their dresses. "I think I may have to borrow this dress Sis. And the shoes, jewellery and bag."

Charlie laughed. "I'm sorry Rubes, but this is one dress, bag, pair of shoes and jewellery, that you will not be borrowing from me."

"Ohh Sis." Ruby pouted.

"I mean it Ruby. Don't you dare wear any of it." Charlie said seriously, not wanting Ruby to lose or damage her expensive designer birthday presents. "They mean the World to me, as Joey bought them for me." She smiled at Joey. "Plus, they all cost a lot of money. So I need to look after them carefully."

"OK." Ruby sighed. "I won't." Realising how much everything meant to Charlie.

"God. You do both look amazing you know." Piped up Leah, who was also very impressed with both their outfits.

"Thanks Leah." Replied Charlie.

Joey smiled, then turned her attention to Ruby. "Rubes, if you'd like a similar dress, then we can go shopping and get you one from Yabbie Creek."

Rubys eyes lit up. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Joey smiled. "And shoes and bag to match."

"Ooh, thanks Jo." Said Ruby happily.

"Hon, you don't have to." Charlie said softly.

"I know I don't. But I want to." Joey smiled. "They won't be designer like yours, but if she'd like something similar, then I'll treat her."

"OK. Thanks hon." Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek, smiling at her, for her utter selfishness, and for her willingness to treat her sister.

They continued looking through the masses of photos.

"Is this?...I mean...are they?...I..." Ruby stuttered.

"Spit it out Rubes." Charlie chuckled.

"Is this Meryl Streep, and Ellen and Portia?" Ruby asked, staring at her sister.

"Uh huh." Charlie said smugly.

"OMG. How did you manage that sis?" she asked.

"Yeah, How did you manage that?" Asked Leah, equally as shocked.

"I didn't. Joey did." Charlie said, smiling broadly, and looking towards her wonderful girl friend.

"Wow Jo. How did you manage that?" She repeated her question.

"Well, I've known Portia for a couple of years now, so when I bumped into her at the Opera House, we just caught up a little bit."

"You know Portia?"

"Yeah."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not a name dropper Rubes." Joey chuckled.

"OMG Charlie. You lucky thing you. How amazing is Joey?"

Charlie looked lovingly at her girlfriend again, before saying to Ruby. "Joey's very amazing Rubes."

Ruby sniggered. "OK, enough cute bits now."

"Watch it. Stop taking the mickey, or we'll not show you the rest of the photos." Laughed Joey.

"Oh, and won't that be a shame." Ruby joked, rolling her eyes.

They continued working their way through the mountain of photos.

"God. You got so much fitted in Joey." Ruby smiled at Joey.

"God yeah Joey. I mean I didn't realise there was so much to do just up the coast a little way." Leah stated. "You seem to have had a go at everything. I mean, a helicopter, a sea-plane, God, whatever next?" She chuckled.

"Well, as long as Charlie enjoys it, I don't care what we do next." Joey replied, smiling madly.

Ruby thought that Joey been brilliant towards her sister last week, especially during the trial. And the things she'd arranged for Charlies birthday, were absolutely fantastic. "By the looks of my sister, I think you made her very happy." Ruby chuckled.

Joey smiled back. "Well, I hope I did."

Charlie playfully knocked her arm against Joeys. "Of course you made me happy. Very happy." She said softly, smiling at Joey with her big blue smouldering eyes.

When they'd finished the photos, Charlie suggested she go to Rubys bedroom with her, as she had something to tell her. Joey smiled and nodded at her, and said she'd go to bed, and wait up for Charlie.

Charlie told Ruby about their dads inheritance money, and what he'd done for them both. She told her she should keep quiet about it, especially the amount, but obviously their dad, Morag and Joey knew about it, if Ruby wanted to talk to anyone about it.

Ruby was quite shocked, and obviously upset, as was Charlie, and they hugged and comforted each other for quite a while, before Ruby said she was fine, and wanted to be on her own. Charlie left her, going back to her own room.

Joey was lying down on her back in bed, having fallen asleep reading. Charlie smiled at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend in their bed. She quickly got changed into her PJ's, and put Joeys book on the bedside table. She crawled into bed.

Joey stirred as Charlie got in. Charlie then switched off the lamp, and snuggled up to Joey. They kissed tenderly, and embraced.

"Umm, hey baby. How's Rubes?"

"Hey hon. She's OK. At least she seems to be. I'll have to keep an eye on her though." Charlie sighed. "If she wants to, I told her she can speak to you as well. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not baby. I'd be honoured if she did." Replied Joey yawning, but ready and willing to help if Charlie or Ruby needed anything.

"Guess you dropped off eh?" Charlie chuckled.

"No. Just resting my eyes." Joey chuckled back.

"You're nice and warm." Charlie said softly, as she kissed Joey on the lips. "Night hon. Love you."

"Goodnight baby." Joey smiled, her eyes still closed. "Love you too." They cuddled up together, before they both nodded off.


	235. Chapter 235

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Life is very good for CJ!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 235

The next couple of weeks were pretty uneventful for Charlie and Joey. They even got back into a routine of running in the mornings together before breakfast, as Charlie was working from 10 a.m. all week.

Ruby seemed fine, although a little quiet, with the news about their dads inheritance money. Both Charlie and Joey were keeping an eye on her.

One Saturday evening, Charlie came home from work at 6.15 pm, to be greeted by a serious looking Joey. She hadn't cooked them dinner, which was unusual after Charlie had been on a day shift.

"Charlie we need to talk." Joey stated.

"We do?" Charlie replied.

"Yes."

"Sounds serious." Charlie looked concerned. Her heart constricted in her chest, as though someones cold hands had squeezed it tight.

"It is. But hey, don't look so worried babe." Said Joey smiling.

"I'll get changed then." Her angst lifting slightly with Joeys last comment.

Charlie was thinking while she was getting changed. "What could Joey possibly need to talk to me about? Surely not us? Everything's great, well no, actually, everything's more than great as far as I'm concerned. We sorted everything since we had that problem the other week. I had a great birthday weekend away. Whatever could it be? God, she's not going to dump me now is she? Not after all we've been through, surely?" The thought played around in her mind, worrying her.

She went back to the kitchen. Rubes was in there, and asked where they were going and what was for dinner. Charlie couldn't answer her, one, because she didn't know, and two, because she was afraid the emotion in her voice would give her away.

"Well?" said Rubes, having not received a reply.

Joey replied when she realised Charlie wasn't going to. "We're just popping out Rubes. As it's Saturday, we'll bring pizza back for dinner OK?"

"Yeah OK. Can you get garlic bread as well?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Thanks Joey. See you later then."

As they walked out to Joeys car, Joey took Charlies hand in hers. Charlie thought, "Joey wouldn't be doing that if she was going to dump me surely. She wouldn't tell Rubes we'd bring pizza back for dinner either." She tried to calm her nerves, by being logical. "God, why am I being so paranoid? We're getting along great."

Joey opened the passenger door for Charlie. "Thanks hon." Charlie smiled at Joeys treatment of her.

"You know I only do that, so I can do this." Joey whispered, as she put her right hand on Charlies bum, and pushed her upwards, helping her into the car.

"Cheeky." Said Charlie, smiling.

Joey drove to the lighthouse. They drove in silence, listening to the radio. Pink's song "Please don't leave me." came on. Charlie could feel tears welling up. She had no need to feel nervous, Joey had told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. Joey clearly needed them out of the house, to say what she needed to say. The song was far too close to echoing her emotions at that moment.

Joey parked the car and stopped the engine. She took Charlies right hand in between both hers, and looked directly at Charlie.

Charlie tried to lighten the mood. "I take it you've not brought me up here to get in the back seat?" she joked.

Joey laughed. "No babe, not tonight. Although, now you've tempted me…" she smiled and winked at Charlie.

Charlie looked at her, tears threatening to fall. She prepared herself for bad news. "Please Joey, just tell me what you've got to say." She pleaded.

"OK Charlie. This isn't going to be easy to say though." She took a deep breath before continuing. Charlie tried to pull herself together. "Living at Leah's isn't really working for me babe, and..….." Charlie felt like a cold knife had stabbed her through the heart. The tears she was holding back, now fell freely down her cheeks.

Charlie interrupted Joey. "Joey, please don't leave me." She begged, repeating Pink's song lyrics on the radio. "I thought we'd sorted things out the other week. I love you Jo. Whatever I'm doing wrong, I can put it right. Just tell me what it is." She spluttered out quickly, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Hey baby, I'm not leaving you. We did sort everything out. So what are these tears for? I love you too." She said, concerned at Charlies reactions, wiping Charlies tears away with her left hand.

"You do?" asked Charlie uncertain.

"Of course I do. You know that." She said trying to reassure Charlie, by taking her hands back in her own. "We need to bury these stupid bloody insecurities of ours babe. We're not doing ourselves any favours you know."

"Yeah I know." Said Charlie nodding. "Then why do you want to move out?" asked Charlie, sniffling.

"Charlie, I never said I was going to move out." She smiled. "You interrupted me. I didn't finish what I was going to say." She added softly.

"Oh, erm, yeah, I did, didn't I." Charlie croaked.

"Charlie, don't get me wrong, I love living with you guys, well you." She smiled. "And I'm not saying I'm going to move out baby." She sighed. "It's just, I don't seem to have a base. I've got stuff at Leahs, at Sherlocks, in their spare room, and in their garage, even my computers there. I just feel like I'm getting worn out travelling backwards and forwards all the time." She said, looking at Charlie, hoping she understood. "There's just not enough space for us at Leahs."

"Oh."

"I just needed to talk to you about it. To see if we can work round it, because I think you know what I want." She said softly.

"Yeah, I do." Said Charlie. "You want a place of your own."

"Yeah. We've talked about it. I want a place of my own." She paused, looking directly at Charlie. Before stating seriously. "Well I mean, I want a place of our own." She smiled. "I don't really think I can keep shuffling around everywhere you know. I want to put down a permanent base, with you, of course. I hope you do too." She looked at Charlie, to gauge her reaction. "I hope you can understand that."

Charlie wiped her tears away. "Of course I can hon. I understand it's not been easy for you. I've been selfish. I'm so sorry."

"No you haven't. I've loved every minute of being at Leahs. It's just, well, it's just not big enough, and I need all my gear in one place." Joey paused. "Plus of course, I want us to move in together, into our own place."

Charlie nodded. "I know hon. I know." She glanced at Joey, who was watching her intently, and still holding her hands. "For one terrible moment there, I thought you were going to dump me."

"Come here silly. That'll never happen. You know that." Joey hugged her tightly, pulling Charlies head into her chest, kissing her on the top of her head.

Charlie nodded into Joeys chest. "Of course I do." She knew Joey would never leave her. They'd even talked about their long-term futures the other week. So why had she wound herself up like this? Her insecurities were really stupid, and completely unfounded. She knew Joey loved her. She knew there was nothing to worry about.

After a couple of minutes, Joey said. "Look Charlie, we needed to live at Leahs together, to see if we could live together. You know, a sort of trial period. And, well, I think we've shown we can live together, haven't we?"

"Yeah hon, you're right. We did, and we have." Charlie agreed, sitting upright again.

"So, that's great right. We've lived together for over 3 months now, and I'm loving it."

"Of course, it's great. I'm loving it too hon." Charlie smiled, blushing slightly shyly.

"Good. You know I'm crazy about you. I can't get enough of you baby." Joey smiled cheekily.

"I know. I'm crazy about you too." Said Charlie blushing again.

After a moments silence, Joey said quietly. "So then. How would you feel about moving in with me, if I bought somewhere for us? I know and understand you'd like to buy somewhere too. Do you think we can work round it?" Hoping that Charlie said yes.

"We'll have to hon. Because I don't want to lose you." Said Charlie.

Joey asked softly. "Would it be so bad for you to move into somewhere I'd bought?"

"If the only other option is not to be or live together then no, obviously not."

Joey was relieved at Charlies reply. "It might not be the only other option babe. We just need to think and talk about the options that are available to us."

"Yeah, I can appreciate that. But, realistically, I think it is the only option hon." Charlie said honestly.

"Look, I know I need to make you feel comfortable with the idea, I understand that Charlie. You're a very proud woman, and I love you for that. But sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good. And I know you're not a sponger, that you want to contribute, I get it Charlie." Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Thanks hon. I know you do. But I've got savings, and dad gave me that money too, so I could have some of my inheritance before, well before he, you know…" she tailed off.

"It's OK babe. I wouldn't want you to spend your inheritance or your savings."

"Well, won't you be spending yours?"

"Erm, OK fair point." Said Joey, laughing at Charlies comeback.

"Still, I guess mine wouldn't make even a small dent in yours would it." Charlie said sadly.

"Charlie when we had that misunderstanding the other week, you told Leah you wanted us to get somewhere didn't you. You told her how you felt about me, what you hoped for us, for our future together."

Charlie nodded.

"Well, we agreed we'd make the best of things when we started going out. We need to bite the bullet and just do it baby. Together. It'd be a big step for both of us. But I think we've got through bigger hurdles than this already, when we first started going out. So I say let's just do it. If we want to be together long-term, we can't live in separate houses can we? So, I'd like you to take your time and think about it, seriously think about it. OK?"

"I will hon. But there's other things to think about too."

"Such as?"

"Well, like at Leahs, we treat it like our own, we're comfortable, but we can't buy any furniture, rearrange the furniture even, decorate, or even put up our photos."

"You could do all that at ours."

"But I don't know if I'd feel like it was mine. I'd feel like I'd have to run everything by you."

"Well, firstly, it would be ours, not mine or yours, and secondly, if we're buying furniture, or decorating then we should both agree what we do and what we get, don't you think?"

"Erm, if you put it like that, then yeah, I guess we should." Charlie giggled, smiling at her silliness.

"Look, you were happy in Brisbane weren't you? You were comfortable? You treated it like your own place, didn't you?"

Charlie smiled." Yeah I did, I was happy there. I'm happy here, with you."

"Well, so if you put some money into our place, you'd be even happier then wouldn't you? I mean, if it was actually was yours too, would that make you feel better?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, it would."

"Good. OK, so put some money into our place then." Joey smiled.

Charlie smiled back.

"Look, as another thought, if you wanted your own investment, you could look into the 'buy to let' market. Then you'd have your own investment making you money, if that's what you wanted." Joey suggested.

"I guess I could. I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"So, that's not a definite 'no' to getting somewhere together?" asked Joey, slightly happier.

"It's just, well, I want to show my commitment to you, to us, too. You know, putting my money where my mouth is too." Charlie said.

"But no one else is going to know about our personal finances. Only you and me will know that. All they'll see is that we'd be together, in our house. You shouldn't worry about what other people think. It's none of their business."

"I'd just like to pay my share, make my contribution you know?" Charlie stated.

"You've shown your commitment to me, by doing loads of things Charlie. I mean you've come out of the closet, you told your friends and family about us, about me, you asked me to move into Leahs with you, you're open publicly with me. Hell, you stood up in court and told everyone you loved me. I mean, I don't need any more proof. You don't need to prove anything to me Charlie. And I don't care what anyone else thinks or says."

Charlie smiled at Joeys words. "It's just, oh I don't know, even if I paid 10% or 20%, if I can afford it, towards the place, I'd feel more like it was 'ours' you know, rather than me lodging at yours."

"I understand that Charlie, and I respect you for it. That sounds more than fine to me then babe. We both need to OK with this. It's important for our long term futures isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"So. How do you feel now?" Joey enquired hopefully.

"I feel fine hon." Said Charlie looking at Joey.

"Good." Joey smiled. They hugged in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Charlie said.

"You know, in fact, I'm going to bite the bullet, right here and now." She took a deep breath. She looked directly at Joey, holding her hand tighter. "You're right. I think we should go for it too. I love you Joey, I want to be with you, and if Leahs place isn't working for you, we need to sort something out, together, before, well, before it's too late." She said smiling broadly at her.

"You think that? Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Joeys face erupted into the biggest smile Charlie had ever seen. Her dimples now showing on her cheeks. Joey lent forward and hugged and kissed Charlie. "That's just great Charlie. That's just really great!" she enthused.

After a couple of minutes hugging, kissing and giggling together, Charlie said, "So, have you seen anywhere you like yet?"

"No. I haven't started looking yet. It was important to me that I spoke to you first. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with everything."

"Oh right. That's really sweet of you hon." Charlie was again moved by Joeys thoughtfulness. She chuckled to herself, she shouldn't have been surprised though, because after all, Joey was the most thoughtful and kindest person she knew.

"Well, this is for us to share, just the two of us. So, we need to do it together don't we." Joey stated.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed. She was so overwhelmed by Joey, yet again.

"So, shall I contact the guy at the estate agents that I sold my parents place through? Arrange an appointment with him, so we can get him to start looking for us on the quiet?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Said Charlie cheerfully. Joey was yet again so considerate, thinking about her feelings first. God, Joey was just so, just so damn wonderful!

"I don't really want anyone else to know yet. But if you'd like Rubes and Leah to know though, that's absolutely fine by me OK." Said Joey.

"I think I would like to tell Rubes. And it would be only fair to let Leah know. She's been very good to us hasn't she."

"Fair enough. We'll tell them to keep things quiet though, until we've got somewhere lined up yeah?"

"Well, I'd like Rubes to see the place first. If that's OK with you."

"Of course baby. Whatever you want. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You're my number one priority. But it's no one else's business, until we want to make it their business. And don't forget, if we buy somewhere that needs a lot of work, we might not be moving in for ages anyway."

"Umm, true hon."

"You know, I've got a bit of furniture and things in storage. Stuff I wanted to keep from my mum and dads and Bretts places. We could have a look through that, and if you liked anything we could use it in our place. If not then we can sell it or put it back in storage. But I think we should buy important stuff brand new, together, like a new bed." She giggled. "It's important we choose things like that together don't you think."

"Yeah, I do too." Charlie giggled back. "And I think we should set up a joint account for bills and food and stuff. What do you think?"

"That'd be fine by me." Joey was more than happy at the pace that Charlie was now running at, really thinking ahead.

"Of course, dad pays for Rubes rent and board at Leahs, so he'd probably want to continue to do that. So that money could go in the joint account too."

"Great. But I don't know about Rubes paying us board and lodging do you babe?" Said Joey grinning. "I think we'd want to treat her like your sister, not our lodger."

Charlie giggled. "Umm, true."

"So, you're happier now then? It's not rocket science is it?"

"No hon. It's not." replied Charlie chuckling. "You know. I'm starting to get really excited now." She smiled.

"Good. So am I." Said Joey, pulling Charlie in for a tight hug. "Shall we pop into the back seat for a while, just to have a cuddle without these bloody seats in the way? Then we'll go and get Rubes some dinner and go home eh?" Joey was getting annoyed at not being able to hold Charlie properly.

"Sounds good hon." Said Charlie.

They got into the back seat, and lay down, Joey covered them with a fleece blanket, and they snuggled down together. Joey kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "When would you like to tell them? I'd like to keep it to ourselves for a little while."

"Oh. Why?" Charlie asked. Wondering why Joey didn't want to tell Rubes and Leah just yet.

Joey chuckled, and squeezed Charlie a little bit. "Only for a couple of days baby. Just so it's our little secret. Something for just the two of us to share for a while. Would that be OK?" Joey asked softly, smiling at Charlie, with a twinkle in her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it would." Charlie replied softly, happy that they could share something so wonderful together. "It would be marvellous."

"I'm so happy baby."

"Me too hon." Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder. They stayed like that for half an hour, feeling so completely at ease and happy with each other. They chatted and giggled about how excited they were, and how much they were looking forward to being together in their own place. Joey played with Charlies hair, running her fingers through it, loving the feel of the silky locks. They kissed each other from time to time, relishing the precious time they were spending together.

"I guess we'd better go get those pizzas now. Rubes will be wondering where we've got to." Joey said quietly.

"Yeah, come on then hon."

"Tummy monster will start moaning too eh." Joey giggled.

"No doubt." Giggled back Charlie.

They shared one last long, slow, tender kiss, before they went to buy the pizzas for dinner and go home together.


	236. Chapter 236

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the delay in updating, but I've been a bit sick :-( ._

_Jsco81 –Lol, Joey wanted to involve Charlie in everything to do with the house….she's such a sweetheart!_

_S&L – Thanks for catching up! Yep, it is a big step for the two of them!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 236

Joey and Charlie popped to the Pizza Palace in Yabbie Creek. They chose and ordered 3 medium pizzas, and a large portion of garlic bread. Joey bought Ruby a diet coke too. Then they left for home, 20 minutes later.

"What are you 2 giggling about?" Asked Ruby, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Smiled Charlie. "We're just our normal happy selves Rubes."

"Umm." Ruby replied.

Charlie put 3 plates on the table, and Joey opened up the pizza boxes. She handed Ruby the can of coke. "Here you go Rubes."

"Thanks Joey."

"Right help yourself. We've got spicy Mexican chicken, ham and mushroom, or triple cheese."

"Ooh, lovely." Ruby licked her lips. "Thanks you guys."

"Beer or wine baby?" Joey asked.

"Beer please hon." Charlie replied.

Joey got 2 beers out the fridge, and took off the tops, handing 1 bottle to Charlie, who was now sitting down at the table with Ruby. She'd put a slice of each pizza on Joeys plate. Joey looked at her, smiling broadly. "Blimey baby. Couldn't you have fitted any more on my plate?" She giggled.

They ate their fill, and left a few slices for brekkie or lunch tomorrow.

"God, that was lovely." Smiled Ruby, rubbing her hands over her very full stomach. "Thanks."

"That's OK Rubes." Replied Joey. Charlie stood up, and piled the plates into the sink, and washed her hands and wiped her face. Joey stood up, and grabbed Charlie by the waist, she giggled, as she turned Charlie round, and tried to kiss her. Charlie playfully tried to fight her off.

"Arrgggh. Get off me, dirty chops." She giggled, as she tried to wriggle free of Joeys grasp.

"Come on. Give us a kiss." Laughed Joey.

"Noooo. You're all mucky." Giggled Charlie.

Joey pulled her closer. Charlie stopped struggling. "Come on baby." Giggled Joey. "You can wash again in a minute."

"On go on sis. You know you want to." Laughed Ruby.

"Hey 2 against 1 again is it?" Charlie smiled. "Umm. That's not fair."

Joey leant in slowly, and Charlie met her half way. "Umm. Pizza face." Joey chuckled. She kissed Charlie on the lips, and on both cheeks, getting her covered in sauce and mess again.

"Joey. That's yukkie." Squealed a giggling Charlie.

"You don't usually mind me being dirty." Joey whispered into her ear.

Charlie raised her eyebrows, getting all excited. "Umm. Well, save it for later then." She giggled.

Joey kissed her quickly on the lips again, before letting her go, and then both of them washed their faces and hands. Ruby did the same, to get all the sauce off herself.

"Right. I'm going to do some homework." Ruby announced. "OK if I use the dining room table?"

"Of course Rubes." Replied Charlie. "Hon. Let's watch TV or a DVD or something." She nudged Joey. "Let's snuggle up on the sofa eh." She said with a big smile.

"Sure." Said a smiling Joey. "I'm gonna put me PJ's and trackie bottoms on first though."

"Good idea." They went to get changed, and then Joey got another bottle of beer each out the fridge, before laying down on the sofa, to watch 'Shutter Island' on TV.

Joey sat down, leaning her back against the arm, and spreading her legs down the sofa, and Charlie lay on top of her, on her back too. "I think we ought to tape this at the same time, in case we fall asleep."

"Good idea hon. We're bound to drop off aren't we." Charlie giggled.

So Joey set the DVD recorder going, just in case.

Joey held her beer in her right hand, and her left arm was around Charlies waist, and rested on her stomach. "Don't press too hard hon, or I'll burst." Giggled Charlie.

"Don't you wriggle about too much either then, cos you might pop me too." Joey replied smiling at Charlie. "I might squeeze you hard if I get scared though." Joey chuckled.

"You'd better not, or I'll pop." Charlie chuckled. "That will make you jump then."

They started watching the film. At the first set of adverts, Charlie said. "Umm. Wonder what's going on with this?"

"Dunno baby. There's gonna be a twist though, cos they haven't said anything about the plot on the trailers have they."

"No hon." They finished their beers, and after another 30 minutes, they lay down on the sofa, and covered themselves with a fleece. Joey lay behind Charlie, and wrapped her left arm around Charlies waist, and put her hand under Charlies PJ top, and gently stroked her stomach. "Ummm. That's lovely hon." Charlie whispered quietly.

Joey kissed Charlie on the neck delicately. "Ummm." Charlie muttered.

During the advert break, Joey said. "I think we ought to get a list together, of things we want or are looking for in a house. What do you say?" Joey whispered, not wanting Ruby to hear them.

"Yeah, OK."

"If we go to lunch on Monday, after your early shift, we can make a list of definites we want, and a list of 'would be nice to haves'." Joey chuckled. "Then, if I can contact the estate agent tomorrow, or Monday morning, we may be able to arrange an appointment to go and see him. See what he's got available at the moment, that might suit us."

"God Joey, I can't wait." Charlie said excitedly, turning around to lie on her back. She lifted her head, and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey smiled into the kiss, and squeezed Charlies hip slightly, pulling her against herself.

"We'll go to that Italian joint in Yabbie Creek. If nothing else it'll be a good excuse to try the place out again." Joey smiled. "Even if we only pick a light lunch."

"Umm. Sounds good." Smiled Charlie. They kissed again.

The film started again. They turned their attention back to the movie.

They watched for another 15 minutes, and Ruby came through from the dining room. "Night guys." She said.

"Night Rubes." They said back together.

At the next advert break, Charlie rolled on to her back again. She put her right hand behind Joeys neck, and gently pulled her head down slowly towards her own. She had a smile on her face, as she moved her head upwards and captured Joeys lips slowly with her own. They both moaned into the kiss, and Joey moved her left hand up Charlies PJ's, and gently squeezed her right breast. Charlie arched her back, and gasped against Joeys lips.

The film started again. Charlie looked at the TV, then back at Joeys bright shining eyes, looking back at her. "Shall we go to bed?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah." Joey smiled as she nodded. "Let's go to bed." Joey pulled the fleece up, and Charlie stood up, she pulled Joey up, they switched off the TV and went to bed, leaving the film recording to watch another day.

They made love to each other, and cuddled up under the quilt afterwards, both excited and happy about each other moving onto the next level, and getting a place together.

They woke up early on Sunday, and Joey made Charlie a pancake breakfast, before she went to work for the day.

Joey rang the estate agent, arranging an appointment for them on Monday, at 5 p.m., and then booked lunch at the Italian for Monday, before she went surfing, and then took Charlie and herself a tuna salad, takeout coffee, and mango pieces into Charlies office for lunch. She told her about the appointment, and lunch booking for Monday, and Charlie got really excited. Joey smiled at her happiness and enthusiasm.

Then Joey went home for the afternoon. She prepared a roast beef and apple pie with ice cream meal for the household for dinner, after which Charlie and herself watched the end of 'Shutter Island', before going to bed.

Charlie was up very early for her Monday shift, and kissed Joey as she got out of bed. Joey told her to have a good day, and then rolled back over and went to sleep again.

Charlie showered and got her brekkie, before going into the station for a 6 a.m. start. She couldn't wait to finish, and at 2 p.m., she rushed off home, to an eager and waiting Joey, who was wearing knee length O'Neill shorts, O'Neill t-shirt and beach sandals.

Charlie did a quick change, into a knee length yellow flowing skirt, and matching sleeveless blouse, along with black open toed heeled shoes. She took a small black handbag, and went to meet Joey in the kitchen.

"Come on then. I'm starving." Chuckled Joey.

"Hey. I've been at work you know." Charlie laughed

They zoomed off to the Italian, where Joey had booked a table, just in case they were busy. They ordered a light salmon Tagliatelli meal each, and half a bottle of white wine, for Charlie, as Joey was driving.

Joey got a pen and paper out of her pocket. "Right." She said, smiling at Charlie. "Let's get some ideas down."

They started off. "So what type of house would you like?" Asked Joey. "Old or modern?"

"Not fussed." Said Charlie.

"Me either." Smiled Joey. "OK, so what would you really like to have in a house?"

"Ensuite bathroom, with a big tub in." Giggled Charlie. Adding to clarify. "A double sized spa tub."

"OK." Smiled Joey. "That's a pretty good thing to go on the top of the list." She chuckled. "Anything else?"

"At least 3 bedrooms. Need one for Rubes, and visitors." Smiled Charlie. "But a big one for us."

"OK. Well, I'd like a separate building where I can store all my gear, and have a gym."

"Whereabouts are we going to be looking?" Asked Charlie. "I mean, you'll need to be close to the sea won't you?"

"Yeah, near the sea would obviously be ideal, but it could be a little way out, past Yabbie Creek even. That wouldn't matter." Smiled Joey. "We could say, erm, ideally within 10 miles radius of Summer Bay, Yabbie Creek and the sea."

"OK." Nodded Charlie in agreement.

"I'd like somewhere with plenty of garden space. And with a pool, or room for us to build a pool. And a BBQ area, or room for us to build a BBQ area."

"Yep, that sounds good."

"And if we get somewhere with plenty of room, and we want to expand later, we can, if we really like the place, rather than moving again."

Charlie smiled shyly. "Good idea again hon."

"OK, so nice kitchen, big enough for a table for brekkie. And a separate dining room."

"You know hon. I'd like somewhere like your place in Brisbane." Charlie smiled. "That's a beautiful home hon."

Joey smiled, and placed her hand over Charlies on the table. "Thanks baby." She paused. "And we will hopefully get somewhere like that, a beautiful home to share like that down here, but maybe a bit bigger eh."

"OK." Smiled Charlie. "If you like."

"It's if you like too." Joey chuckled.

"Of course I'll like it. But it's gonna be our home hon. It needs to be right."

"Yeah, it does."

Then they were interrupted by the waiter, clearing away their empty plates.

"Thank you. That was delicious." Said Charlie.

When he'd gone, Joey continued. "Right, what else? Well, I think we need a double garage."

"Yep."

"Maybe a games room, and TV room, like I have in Brisbane."

"Definitely." Chuckled Charlie. "We need our own little snug."

"Most definitely." Agreed Joey. "Although not that little." She smiled.

"Nice big lounge too. Maybe with like French doors into the garden."

"OK." Smiled Joey. "But let's not forget, we may find somewhere that we can have work done to, if the location and the feel of the place is right for us."

"True. We'll have to see how it goes." Charlie smiled. "We may find somewhere we can just move into, with no work done too you know."

"Yep, we might well. That would make life easier for us eh." Stated Joey.

They had Frutta Cotta and mascarpone cream for dessert. That was delicious. They left their table, Joey paying the bill, before they then went for a wander along the beach, hand in hand, before Joey drove them to the appointment with the estate agent.


	237. Chapter 237

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Let's hope so!_

_S&L – Thanks!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 237

Joey drove them to the estate agents, and as she pulled up outside, she said quietly. "You know we also need to talk about how much we're willing to pay for somewhere to live." She paused. "You know, what our budget is going to be."

Charlie nodded. "Yes hon."

"So, if we tell him somewhere from the likes of $500K to $1.5M, depending on any work etc we want doing, what would you think?"

"That'd be OK." Charlie smiled. Then she looked down. "Erm, we also need to talk about what we're going to do if we, erm, split up." She said quietly. She looked up slowly, looking worriedly at Joey.

Joey smiled at her, and then took Charlies slightly trembling hands in her own. "Baby." She said softly. "While I don't ever want to break up with you." She paused. "You're right. We need to agree on what happens, if we ever do split up." She sighed.

Charlie blinked her tears away. Joey noticed, and leant forward to kiss her softly on the cheek. "So, when you buy into the house, you'll have paid a certain percentage towards it. And if you pay the same percentage for the work or repairs we get done, then, if we ever split up, you get the same percentage back from the sale of the house then." She paused. "So, if it all costs us $1M, and you pay say $200K towards it, so 20%, and we sell it for $1.5M, you get $300K back. But equally, if we sold it for only $500K, you'd get $100K back." She looked at Charlie. "Does that sound OK to you?"

Charlie nodded. "That sounds just fine hon. But." She paused.

Joey smiled. "But what baby?"

"But can we wait until we find somewhere, and know how much it's going to cost, before I decide on my percentage?"

"Of course you can." Joey smiled. "And if you want, we can get Morag to draft up an agreement about it. If it'll make you feel happier."

"I would have thought you'd want one more than me. I mean, you'd have more to lose wouldn't you." Charlie admitted quietly.

Joey smiled. "If I'd have lost you, then the money would seem quite insignificant."

"Even so." Charlie replied.

"OK. We'll sort out a percentage, and an agreement, when we find somewhere."

"OK." Charlie smiled.

They got out the car, and Joey took Charlies hand as she walked towards the estate agents.

An agent stood up when they walked through the door. He walked over to them, and held out his hand. "Hello there. I'm Andy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Joey released Charlies hand, and they both shook Andys. "Hi Andy. We've got an appointment with Adam, at 5pm. It's under the name of Joey Collins." Joey replied.

"Oh, yes. Hello Miss Collins." Andy replied, now recognising who Joey was. "Please, take a seat for a moment, I'll just check on Adam."

They sat down, and Andy went to get his manager.

As Adam came out of his office, Joey and Charlie stood up, and as he walked towards them, he outstretched his hand. "Joey." He said, grinning broadly." Lovely to see you." He smiled warmly.

"Hi Adam." Replied Joey. "This is Charlie, my partner, Charlie this is Adam."

"Hello." Said Charlie, shaking Adams hand.

"Lovely to meet you too." He paused. "Please, come into my office." He ushered them in. Andy asked if they'd like a coffee.

"Umm, yes please. Both strong and black please. One with 3 sugars and one with no sugars. Thanks." Replied Joey.

"Sure. Coming right up." Smiled Andy.

They sat down in Adams office. "Right. What can we do to help you?"

Joey told him what they were after, although it was by no means definite, as they had quite a wide choice of property styles they would be interested in. Coupled with the fact that some of the things on their list were not definites, because they would be prepared to build on and extend, or update a property that needed it.

Andy came in with coffee and biscuits.

"Well." Adam smiled. "You've given me quite an intriguing task." He said, sipping at his hot drink.

"Well, we have nothing really particular in mind, so you've got a blank canvas for us." Joey smiled. She looked at Charlie. "Right?"

Charlie nodded at Joey. "Yeah. That's right." She smiled happily.

"Umm. We actually have several properties on our books, that may be of interest to you." He smiled, and got up from his chair, going to a filing cabinet, and pulling out 5 house brochures. He put them on his desk, and proceeded to look through them with Joey and Charlie. He went through each brochure one by one, showing them the photos of the houses, inside and out, telling them where they were located and also informing them of the prices. "These, in the main, would not need any work done to them, to get them up to the standard you want before you move in, and they have all the main attributes you were after." He stated.

Joey looked at Charlie. "What do you think? Any one of them catch your eye?"

"I quite like the look of this one." Charlie said quietly, picking up the 4th brochure. "Maybe we should go and see them all though. You know, to gauge what there is out there, sort of thing."

"Good idea baby." Replied Joey thoughtfully. "OK Adam. Could you try and arrange viewings for us for these 5 places?"

"Yes of course." He smiled. "You may as well take a look at them all. Get a feel for things." He paused for a moment. "Erm Joey?"

"Yeah?"

Adam spoke softly to her. "Just in case you go into any other estate agents too." He smiled. "I think you ought to know that your parents old place is up for sale again." He smiled at her. "It's on our books too. But I wouldn't want you to get a shock, if someone else gives you the brochure to look at."

Charlie immediately looked at Joey, and took her right hand in between her own, wanting to offer some comfort to Joey.

Joey gulped at Adams words. "Erm, right. Well, thanks for letting me know." She smiled weakly at Adam. "You're right, it would have been, erm, a shock."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "OK hon?" She asked softly.

Joey turned to face Charlie. "Umm, yeah. I will be." She smiled. "Thanks baby."

Charlie smiled back, and held her hand tighter.

"Right." Adam said. "When are you available for viewings?"

Charlie answered, as Joey's mind was slightly elsewhere. "Erm, from 2.30 p.m., until 8 p.m., for the rest of the week."

"And the weekend?" Adam asked.

"Umm, anytime between 10 a.m. and 4 p.m.." Charlie smiled.

"You sure baby?" Asked Joey. "You do need some sleep between your shifts." She smiled.

"Yeah. But it's not like all of them will be then is it." Charlie stated.

Joey smiled. "As long as you get enough sleep between shifts."

"I will." Charlie smiled back, her heart warming at Joeys concern for her getting enough rest.

"Good, OK. I'll see what I can arrange, and get back to as soon as." He smiled. "Plus, I'll take a look through our other properties, see if we've got any you may want to look at, as a potential places for expansion." He smiled. "That sound OK?"

"Great. Thanks Adam." Charlie replied, as Joeys mind was still clearly elsewhere. They stood up to leave.

"Erm, Charlie?" Adam asked. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

Charlie smiled. "You may have done. I'm the Senior Constable here in Yabbie Creek." She told him.

"Ahh. Yes. That's it. You don't look quite the same without your uniform." He chuckled.

They finished off with the small talk, and then Joey said. "Right, better get off then." They shook hands. "Thanks again Adam."

"Pleasure Joey. Senior Constable." He smiled.

"Bye." Charlie replied.

As they sat in the car, before they drove off, Charlie took Joeys hand in her own again. "You OK hon?" She asked softly.

Joey smiled at Charlie. "Yeah. I'm OK."

"Must have been a shock. Your mum and dads place being on the market."

"Yeah. It was. I'll be OK though." She smiled. "Good of him to let me know, in case we go to another estate agent, and they don't know my history."

"Yeah it was."

"Shall we go then?" Asked Joey.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Charlie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Joey.

"When we say that soon, it'll mean we're off to our home. Yours and mine." Charlie smiled, blushing very slightly.

Joey smiled broadly. "Yours and mine. That sounds great baby."

Charlie giggled. "I can't wait." She said huskily.

"Neither." Joey kissed her. "Can I."

Joey started the engine, and they went home, with all the brochures. On the way, Charlie said. "We'd better tell Rubes and Leah tonight eh."

"Yeah, we had. How do you think they'll take it?"

"I think they'll be absolutely fine about it." Smiled Charlie.

"Well, if we don't tell them now, and they see the brochures, they'll be upset."

"Yeah, and we don't want that. I mean, Rubes is my sister, and Leah's been so good to us."

When they arrived home, they told Ruby and Leah they were looking at buying their own place together.

They of course, were both absolutely thrilled for them, and hugged and kissed both Joey and Charlie in their excitement.

They explained to Leah that they may not be moving out for ages, as it depended what they bought, but she said it didn't matter, she was just thrilled for them.

They put the brochures and their things in their bedroom, and got changed into trackie bottoms and t-shirts for dinner.

Rubes was very excited for them, and blasted them with question after question, as they sat around the dining room table eating the dinner Leah had prepared.

Joey chuckled as Charlie answered her 10th question. "Hey come on Rubes. Save the questions until after dinner, both your dinners are getting cold."

Ruby frowned. "OK Jo." She sighed.

Charlie smiled at Joey, and then began eating her food.

After dinner, Joey rang Georgie to tell her and Anna their news. Georgie was thrilled for Joey, and of course her boss. She immediately rang Anna, who was at work.

Anna then rang Joey, as she was going out the bedroom to get cuddled up with Charlie on the sofa.

"Hi Anna." Smiled Joey into the phone. "Blimey, words spreading like wild fire eh." She sat back on the bed.

"Joey, I'm so happy for you guys. Honestly Jo, it's brilliant."

"Thanks Anna. We think so too."

"So Jo. Tell me to mind my own business if you like, but is anything else on the cards for you two?" Anna chuckled.

Joey chuckled back, acting innocently. "Like what?"

"You know."

"Umm. Well. What can I say?" She paused. "Maybe, hopefully in the future, yeah." She chuckled. "But just you keep quiet about that eh."

"Of course." Anna gushed. "OMG Jo, that's wonderful!"

"It's not definite Anna, it's a possibility." Joey chuckled. "So don't get too excited. No buying a new hat just yet."

"Jo you tease. Well I hope it does happen for you. For both of you. You're so good together." Anna paused. "Honestly Joey, you know we think the World of you. And Charlie of course. And nothing would make us happier than to see you two end up together for good."

Joey swallowed emotionally. "Thanks Anna. That means a lot to me." She took a deep breath. "We're going really good at the moment. We're heading in the right direction, so if things pan out in the future, which I obviously hope they do, who knows, you might not be the only one getting married around here."

"Oh Jo, that's lovely." Anna said excitedly. "Really lovely. I've got everything crossed for you."

"Thanks Anna." Joey paused. "We're going to bide our time, make sure, you know." Joey knew they had to go through the various stages of their relationship, before they could finally decide where they wanted to end up, and if they wanted to settle down with each other for good. But Joey already knew where she wanted to end up with Charlie.

"Joey, I don't blame you for taking your time. After all, you haven't known each other that long." Anna chuckled. "But honestly, we all know, you're made for each other. Charlie's lovely. And she loves you to bits too."

Joey smiled. "Yeah, she is, and she does." Chuckled Joey.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." Anna said. "And don't worry, we'll keep our mouths shut." She chuckled.

"Thanks Anna. Have a good shift. Night."

"Night Jo. And give our very best to Charlie won't you."

"Of course. Bye."

Joey hung up, and smiled to herself. She switched her phone off, before going to join Charlie on the sofa. They snuggled up together.

"You took your time hon."

"I phoned Georgie to tell her about us getting a place together." Joey smiled.

"Did you now?" Chuckled Charlie.

Joey nodded. "Yep. And she phoned Anna, and then Anna phoned me."

"Blimey." Charlie smiled. "Chinese whispers eh?"

"Yep. And they both said, that they're really happy for us, and that I was to tell you they send their very best wishes to you too, and they hope it works out for us." Joey said softly, before pulling Charlie closer, and kissing her tenderly.

"Well, that's lovely of them." Smiled Charlie coyly.

"Yeah it is." Replied Joey softly, while nuzzling Charlies neck.

The pair of them hadn't been able to stop smiling, since they agreed to buy somewhere together, and they spent the rest of the evening in each others arms, cuddled up on the sofa, giggling and kissing, and behaving like a couple of kids together.


	238. Chapter 238

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yep, things are really looking up for CJ!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 238

The alarm woke them at 5 a.m., as Charlie needed to get ready for her 6 a.m. start. They woke up in their usual positions, with Joey spooning Charlie. They both smiled happily, as they always did, when they awoke with Charlie wrapped in Joeys arms. Joey kissed Charlie on the neck, before pressing the snooze button.

"Morning beautiful." She whispered into Charlies ear, as she leant on her side next to Charlie. Charlie rolled over onto her back.

"Morning gorgeous." Charlie chuckled.

"You're awake then." Joey stated, biting her bottom lip, a cheeky look on her face.

"Not fully, but I will be in a bit." Mumbled Charlie, yawning and stretching slightly.

Joey said quietly. "I'll wake you up then." She chuckled, before disappearing under the covers. She pushed up Charlies PJ top, and gently massaged her breasts, and suckled and toyed with her budding nipples, with her head was under the top of the quilt, looking up at Charlie.

Charlie smiled broadly at Joey, sighed deeply, and gasped. "God Joey."

Joey giggled, and then began to make her way down Charlies body, kissing her warm soft skin along the way, She kissed down her chest, over her stomach, and towards her groin. She pulled down Charlies PJ bottoms, as Charlie lifted her bum up in the air, to give Joey the room she needed to get them down.

Joey then settled between Charlies legs, as Charlie moved them apart.

Joey then kissed along Charlies groin softly, and slowly made her way down to Charlies clit. She began licking and circling it, before flicking and rubbing it harder with her tongue. She moved her right hand to Charlies slit, and began moving her fingers up and down, spreading Charlies juices. She then slipped 2 fingers into Charlie, who groaned and clenched her bum cheeks, as Joey began to build her up.

Charlie gripped the sheets with her left hand, and put her right arm over her head, and gripped the bedstead with her right hand. "God Jo." She murmured, just loud enough for Joey to hear under the covers.

Joey smiled to herself, and moved her left hand up to Charlies breasts, where she played with the nipples, and rubbed her palms over them.

Joey continued her actions, as Charlie groaned and sighed with pleasure.

Charlie arched her back, as her climax approached, and she moved her left hand to the back of Joeys head, eagerly holding her in place.

Charlie gasped. "God Jo….God Jo…God….Jo…AARRGGHHH….JOOO.." Her gasps getting louder towards the end of her sentence, as Joeys tongue and fingers continued in bringing her to her pinnacle.

Joey delighted in her quest, and Charlie arched her back further as she came, gripping the bedstead tightly, as she panted and shuddered under Joeys touches. "JOOOOO." She shrieked, as a wave of pleasure and heat tore through her, as Joey slowly and very purposefully brought her to her climax.

As Joey slowed down her actions, she withdrew her fingers from Charlie, and slowly moved onto all fours, and moving up Charlies body, she kissed and nibbled her skin softly. Over her groin, her stomach, her breasts, her neck, and her chin, before capturing Charlies lips tenderly with her own. Charlie tasted herself on Joeys lips, and sighed in pleasure.

She was still panting, and Joey was flushed from the lack of air under the covers. Joey lay down gently on top of Charlie. She smiled broadly at Charlie, even though Charlie had her eyes tightly closed. Charlie was smiling broadly too, and her breathing was slowly becoming less ragged. She let go of the bedstead, and sheets, and wrapped her arms around Joey.

Joey kissed her on the lips again, before moving her lips to Charlies neck. She whispered into Charlie ear. "Good morning baby." Before moving her head up, to look at Charlie again, her breath now brushing and tickling Charlies face.

Charlie opened her eyes, and looked directly into Joeys glistening brown orbs. "Umm, a very good morning so far." She smiled. She lifted her head slightly off the bed, and kissed Joey. Joey smiled back at her. Then Charlie muttered, still panting slightly. "God, sorry hon, but I'd better get ready for work."

"I guess." Giggled Joey, nuzzling into Charlies neck again now.

"God Joey." Gulped Charlie, her senses still heightened, and getting all worked up again with Joeys nibbling.

"Yes?" Joey asked innocently.

"I'd really better get ready for work." Charlie stated, trying to sound like she meant it.

"I guess." Giggled Joey.

"That was a lovely way to start my day though Jo." Giggled Charlie.

"Mine too." Chuckled Joey. She kissed Charlie on the lips, and gently rolled off her. "I'll ring you later Senior Constable. I'm going back to sleep, you've worn me out." She chuckled playfully.

"Ok sexy, you do that." Charlie smiled. She kissed Joey on the lips, then got out of bed. Joey watched her get ready for her shower, admiring her beautiful body, in the early light of the day.

"Looking good girlfriend." She chuckled. Charlie did a sexy shuffle, wobbling her boobs in front of Joey, before she bade her good morning, and went off for her shower, allowing Joey to nod back off to sleep again. Joey shut her eyes, and went back to sleep with a big grin over her face.

Later on, Joey got up, and made herself brekkie, before popping out for a quick surf. She got a message from Adam, left while she was surfing, to say he'd lined up for them to see the 5 houses they looked at the brochures of. Joey popped in after her surf, and picked up the list.

He gave her the addresses and times, and names of who they should ask for.

The first appointment was at 4 p.m. that afternoon.

Joey phoned Charlie to tell her, and suggested they go to the diner for a late lunch, when Charlie got in from work. Charlie readily agreed.

The property looked OK from the brochure pictures, and when Charlie got home from work at 2.15 p.m., she got changed, and they went to the diner. Joey took the brochure of the house with her, although they didn't take it in the diner, as they were being discreet about buying a place.

They sat in a more private booth at the diner, where they sat next to each other, holding hands, giggling and kissing together, while they waited for their food to be delivered.

Charlie ate her light bite of chicken and salad baguette, and diet coke, while Joey ate her brie and bacon baguette, and diet coke.

When they'd finished, they went for a stroll along the beach, hand in hand, while carrying their sandals. They rolled their jeans up, and paddled in the shallows. After 30 minutes, Joey suggested they get back to the car, so they got to the house on time.

They wandered back, and they dried their feet on a towel Joey had in the back of her car. "That's the joy of being a surfer." She chuckled. "Always got a towel in the car."

"Yeah. Very handy hon." Smiled Charlie. They got in the car, and Joey drove out towards Yabbie Creek, where the property they were going to view was situated.

Charlie read the brief brochure details out, while Joey was driving. A four bedroomed, 5 year old property, up for sale at $450K. It has a pool, an ensuite to the master bedroom, and had only just had a new kitchen fitted.

"So, it seems to have most of our desirable attributes hon." Added a smiling Charlie.

"Sounds like it eh."

They arrived at the brick build property, and parked on the drive. They commented about how nice the house looked from the outside. The front garden was neatly tended to, and the drive and external paintwork was fresh. They got out the car, and knocked on the front door. A Mr Williams greeted them, and then showed them round the property. Everything was well looked after. It seemed that all was virtually ready for them to move in. They were taken into the back garden, and they saw the pool, and patio area.

It all looked lovely, and Charlie and Joey smiled at each other. Not a bad property to see first off.

They eventually finished the tour with the owner, and drove home.

"Well. What did you think?" Asked Charlie.

"It was all virtually ready to move into, wasn't it." Smiled Joey

"It certainly ticked most of our boxes." Charlie smiled. She looked at Joey. "Apart from the obvious of course." Joey looked at her. "There's no room to put your gear, or room to expand anywhere for it."

Joey smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Bit of a problem that."

"It's a shame, because it was a nice place." Charlie smiled. "But we have loads more to look at don't we."

"Yep. We do." Smiled Joey.

They returned home, and had a lazy evening, going for a walk along the beach after dinner, before they went to bed early, at 9.30 p.m., because of Charlies early start again.

They snuggled up in bed, and slowly made love to each other, bringing each other to climax, whispering how much they loved each other, before they nodded off to sleep.

They awoke at 5 a.m. again, and Charlie bade Joey a good morning, before getting out of bed for a shower. They were meeting up at 2.15 p.m., in Yabbie Creek, to view their second property at 3 p.m., and they're fourth property at 6 p.m..

Charlie changed at work, and Joey when Joey picked her up from the station, she handed her a couple of ham and mustard sarnies and a mango and apple juice. "Thanks hon. I need this."

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled.

She drove them to the first property, which Charlie read out the details of from the brochure, in between bites of her sarnie, as they drove to see it.

They arrived at a very modern, mainly glass and concrete building, on the other side of Yabbie Creek. It was adequate enough, and ticked the majority of their boxes again. The garden was beautiful, and the pool was wonderful. There was a granny annexe, that could be where Ruby lived, and there was a large garage, that could be extended and made into a storage come gym for Joey and her gear.

They thanked the owner for the tour, and then Joey drove them back to the station, so Charlie could pick up her car. As they drove, they chatted about the property they'd just viewed. "Well, what do you think?" Asked Joey.

"Well, if I'm going to be brutally honest." She sighed. "It was a bit too modern for me."

"Me too." Joey chuckled. "Not much character eh." They looked at each other. "Oh well. Better luck next time."

Charlie chuckled. "Yep."

Charlie drove her car back to Leah's, and then got in Joeys, as they headed out past Summer bay, out to the road towards Sydney. This property was the one that initially caught Charlies eye, when they were perusing the brochures at the estate agents.

When they got there, they were shown around, but the layout seemed weird to them. It was a split-level house, but even so, the room arrangement was strange, and there was nothing that could be done to change them around, without a lot of work being done. Plus, the property was just off the main road to Sydney, and as they were going round the house, they heard muffled noises from the main road, and in the garden, it was fairly noisy. They looked at each other as they walked around, both thinking the same thing.

They left the house, and drove home, mulling over the properties they'd seen so far.

They had some of Leah's lasagne when they got in, before yet again, walking along the beach before heading early to bed for the night, for Charlies 6 a.m. start the next day.


	239. Chapter 239

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Not much luck…so far..no!_

_S&L – Lol, thanks for catching up!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 239

Thursday morning came around. And once again the alarm awoke them at 5 a.m., and Charlie had a shower before having brekkie and leaving for work. They were seeing the last 2 properties today. The first appointment being at 3 p.m., the second at 5 p.m..

Joey went surfing at 10.30 a.m., came home and showered and changed, before making her lunch, and Charlie a packed lunch to eat on the way to the first house.

She waited for Charlie to get home, and do a quick change, before they headed off to the other side of Summer Bay again.

Charlie ate her cheese and pickle rolls, and a banana, and drank a coffee Joey had put in a thermal mug for her. "Thanks hon. Delicious as ever." Charlie grinned.

"Welcome." Replied Joey.

"Right. We're almost there, just 500 metres to go, according to the sat nav." She turned into the next street, and drove up to a rather large house. They checked the number on the post box, and then slowly drove up the drive. Their first impressions were pretty good. "Umm. Looks OK eh." Said Joey.

"Yeah. Not bad at all." Smiled Charlie, eagerly peering out the window.

They pulled up and got out the car. As they approached the front door, it opened, and a young guy in a suit stepped out. "Hi, you must be Joey and Charlie." He said, outstretching his arm.

"Yeah. Hello." They replied, shaking his hand in turn.

"Well let me give you the guided tour." He smiled. "Please follow me." He lead them round the outside first, and showed them the garden, which clearly needed some work done to it, as did the swimming pool, as it was filled with rather greeny black coloured water, with a coating of leaves on top. Still, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

There was plenty of room to build an extension come storage area for Joeys gear too.

They went inside, and were pleasantly surprised with the layout. It was spacious, and ticked most of their boxes, and what wasn't ticked off, again, could easily be sorted. Things like a new bathroom suite and decorating were not the hardest things to get just right for themselves. They looked at each other, as they were shown round, and smiled and nodded, to show that they were both impressed with the place.

When they'd finished the tour, they asked the owner about the garage. Joey had thought, when she'd seen it, they could knock it down, and build a bigger double garage, with her building on the back, so they had an integral door between them. There was plenty of space.

"Actually, I'm not technically the owner. It was my parents place, but sadly they died in a car crash a couple of months ago. My brothers and sisters and I own the place now, and we've put it on the market only in the last week or so."

"Oh. We're sorry to hear that." Charlie stated.

"Thank you." He smiled. "We'll be emptying it bit by bit, and as you may know, these things can take some time."

Charlie looked at Joey, mouthing. "You OK?" At her. Joey smiled and nodded.

"Erm. Back to the garage anyway." He said. "There's a preservation order against the trees surrounding the property, as we're out in the country a bit. And, although you would be able to knock it down, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to extend it at all, because it'd be too close to the trees. You could however, build one of a similar size in it's place."

Joey asked. "Does that preservation order extend all the way round the property?" She thought they may be able to extend from another side of the house.

"Yes. I'm afraid it does."

"OK." Said Joey. Well, at least the guy was honest, thought Joey. Not that they wouldn't have found out about it from when they had a survey done.

They bade him farewell and thanks, and headed off to their second viewing.

As they drove away, Charlie said. "That was a shame. I really liked the place."

"Yeah. So did I." Huffed Joey. "Still. No point buying somewhere that we can't do anything with in the future, even if we don't want to do anything to it now."

"No, there's not." Charlie looked at Joey. "Right. Property number 2 for today then." She smiled, as she read out the details to Joey. "A 3 bedroom place, with plenty of room for extensions. It's on a large plot, within easy commute of Summar Bay and Yabbie Creek."

"Commute?" Joey chuckled. "We're not in the suburbs of Sydney, in the stock broker belt. God." She laughed.

Charlie joined in. "Well, I need to commute." She exaggerated the word." To the station every day don't I. And you need to commute." She emphasised again. "To the beach don't you."

Joey chuckled. "Well, I look forward to telling my fellow commuters that tomorrow."

"Yeah, and me."

They arrived at the house. It was indeed large, and had spacious land. They got out the car, and jumped in fright, as 2 Dobermans came tearing round the corner, barking and snarling at them. They stood there looking at each other, unable to move, because as soon as they did, the dogs would snap at them. "What shall we do?" Asked Joey shakily.

"Umm. I dunno." Replied Charlie. "Pity I haven't got my belt, I could've sprayed them with pepper spray, or shot them." She replied, half jokingly.

"Have you got your phone?"

"It's in the car. You?"

"It's in the car too." They both frowned. "Let's try and get back in the car then." Suggested Joey.

"OK. You first."

"No. You first."

"You first." They both wanted to keep the other one safe.

"How about we try and get in the car together?" Joey said.

"OK." Charlie began to inch the 4 feet she needed to move, to be standing next to Joey. Every inch she took, the dogs got closer to them. They had spittle dripping from their mouths, and they continued to bear their teeth and snarl.

Finally, Charlie stood next to Joey. She gripped her hand tightly. "Thank God, we're almost there." They were both shaking, but very slowly moved backwards, to get to Joeys car door. She slowly opened it, and ushered Charlie inside. "You first hon."

"Let's not start that again. Get in the car now Charlie." Joey ordered her girlfriend. Charlie looked at her, and did what she said. When Joey got determined like that, there was no objecting to her.

The dogs stepped forward, still snapping and snarling, as Charlie clambered over the drivers seat and into the passengers seat. As she did so, Joey got in to the drivers seat, and quickly shut the door. "OMG." Said a shaking Joey. "That was fucking scary."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "You OK hon?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not at all." Charlie grabbed Joeys hand. "God. What are we gonna do now, about the appointment?"

"I think we'll have to ring the estate agent, and see if they can contact the owner, to say we're outside, and they need to lock their dogs up."

Charlie nodded. "OK." They both jumped as the 2 dogs put their paws up against Joeys car window, and pressed their noses to the glass. "Shit!" Exclaimed Charlie. The dogs sniffed around a bit, and moved round the car.

Joey got her phone, and rang the estate agent, to tell them their predicament.

The dogs seemed to have lost interest already, and moved away, but even so, Joey and Charlie hadn't wanted to leave the car, until they knew they were locked up.

As they sat in the car chatting, and holding hands, Charlie chuckled. "You were quite masterful at the end there hon."

"Was I? I didn't feel very masterful."

"You were. Ordering me into the car first."

Joey smiled. "Well, I want to keep you safe don't I."

"I want to keep you safe too." Charlie smiled. "Pity I never had my utility belt with me."

"Umm. Maybe we ought to think about you wearing your uniform next time we go for an appointment." Giggled Joey.

"Don't laugh. I'm already thinking about it." Said Charlie.

Ten minutes later the owner came out of the property. The dogs didn't appear to be around. Thank goodness.

He smiled at them, and then escorted them into the house. He explained that the dogs were from next door, and quite frequently came onto his property. Joey looked at Charlie. They both thought the same thing. "That's not exactly a very good selling point is it."

They had the tour, of the house and grounds, asked a couple of questions, about the house, and the dogs from next door, and then the owner escorted them back to their car. They thanked him, and bade him good evening, before Joey drove them off the property, back home.

As they drove away, Joey said. "There's no way I'm living there."

"Me either hon." Charlie agreed.

"Those bloody dogs wandering around, fearsome creatures. I wouldn't want them around our place like that. And I don't see why we'd have to put a fence up all the way round, to keep them out. Their owner should keep them on his own land."

"Yeah. He should." Charlie thought about how she could approach it from a police angle. "I guess if we really liked the place, we could sort of get his dogs a restraining order."

"I don't like the place that much baby." Replied Joey. "It's not worth the hassle."

"True. I agree." Smiled Charlie.

"Right. What's the time?"

"Erm, 6.30 p.m. hon." Replied Charlie.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink after that. Shall we stop at off licence, and get a couple of bottles of wine, or beers?"

"Good idea hon. I could do with relaxing myself."

They stopped on the way home, and brought a couple of bottles of wine. They opened up one of the bottles of red with dinner, as Leah made a delicious spag bol. After they'd tidied up, they lay cuddled up on the sofa together, enjoying the red wine, and each others company. They went to bed at 9.30 p.m., ready for Charlies early start on Friday.

They made love to each other, taking it in turns to pay attention to each other, before cuddling up under the quilt, and kissing each other softly, as they fell asleep.


	240. Chapter 240

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – I hope the right house is just round the corner too….let's see…._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 240

They woke up to the alarm, early Friday morning, with Joey spooning her girlfriend as usual. They kissed good morning, before Charlie went off to get ready for work, and Joey went back to sleep.

Joey got up a couple of hours later, and had brekkie with Leah, Ruby and VJ.

"So. No luck on the house front so far then Jo?" Asked Ruby.

"No. Afraid not Rubes." Joey smiled. "I'll have to pop into the estate agents later, to see if he's got anything else for us to look at."

"Well, good luck." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah. Good luck. But don't worry." Smiled Leah. "You'll find somewhere soon."

"I'm sure we will." Replied Joey optimistically.

Joey tidied up, while the others left for school and work. She caught up with her work, bills and emails, and then went off for a surf. On the way back, she called into the estate agents.

Having checked her voicemail, she'd been left one by Adam, and he said he had some more properties lined up for them to see.

She called in the estate agents, and picked up the brochures, and the list of appointment times. There were 7 properties, and the viewings started with 1 this afternoon, and 1 on Saturday, with a potential for 5 more on Monday, if they were available. Joey confirmed they were, even though Charlie would have been on a night shift, she said she'd look at properties with Joey all day Monday if necessary, and she would go to bed after the last appointment. He called the owners, to confirm appointment times for all the properties, updated his list, and then gave it to Joey again.

He showed her brochures for 4 more properties, and asked her if she'd like to view them too. She said she would, and that if they could view them during Tuesday, that'd be great, as Charlie was off work then too. He said he'd call her back to confirm timings.

She thanked him, and then phoned Charlie to tell her they now had an appointment that afternoon.

Joey had a shower when she arrived home, and then began to prepare lunch for herself and Charlie. She laid out the brochures on the kitchen table, glancing at them while she worked, and when Charlie got home at 2.15 p.m., they looked through them together, while they ate Joeys light bite, but delicious, pasta concoction.

"These seem OK hon." Smiled Charlie, as they flicked through the brochures.

"Yeah. The one this afternoon looks very promising." Smiled Joey.

They put the bowls in the sink, and then Joey drove them out to Yabbie Creek. The house looked more impressive in real life, than it did from the brochures. "Umm. Nice." Smiled Charlie.

"Yeah, it is." Agreed Joey, hopefully.

They got out the car and walked to the front door. It was large and impressive, and they rang the bell excitedly.

The owner, a Mr Samuals, opened the door, and welcomed them in. He showed them the kitchen, and the lounge, and the dining room. They were all lovely big rooms, and the house was well laid out inside.

The property was light and airy inside, very promising. They were both impressed.

They went upstairs, and he showed them the family bathroom. It really was wonderful, and didn't need any work doing to it. It had a separate shower and bath, just what they'd wanted, and it was very spacious too.

He showed them the 3 smaller bedrooms, before he showed them the master ensuite bathroom and bedroom. It was fantastic. "God hon." Charlie gushed. "It's beautiful. And what a view we'd have." She commented looking out the large window, out towards the ocean.

"Yeah it's quite…." Joey began replying, when she was interrupted by Mr Samuals.

"Did you say it was going to be your room?" He asked. "As in together?"

"Yes. That's right. Charlie's my partner." Confirmed Joey, looking at Mr Samuals.

Mr Samuals face went puce. He pursed his lips. "Right. I want you out of my house this minute." He said, pointing to the door.

"Sorry?" Asked Joey, confused.

"I said, get out my house."

"I don't….." Began Joey.

"You disgust me. A couple of dykes looking round my home." He stated angrily, turning his nose up at them. "Whoever do you think you are?"

"Well, I don't…" Joey began to reply, before getting interrupted again.

"How dare you step foot into my house?" He walked towards them. "I want you to leave. Now. Before I throw you out."

"Hang on a minute…" Joey said, getting angry herself now.

"Just get out." The man practically screamed at her.

Joey looked at Charlie, who had remained quite quiet, ever since the rather rude man had set-off on his rant. Joey walked towards Charlie, and took her left hand in her right hand. "Are you OK baby?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie was shaking slightly, and looked very uncomfortable. "Erm, yeah. I'm OK." She said rather unconvincingly.

Joey began to slowly lead Charlie out the bedroom, towards the landing and staircase.

Mr Samuals was still moaning about them, mumbling under his breath. Then he ripped into them again. "Hurry up will you." He said impatiently, as he was hot on their heels, going down the stairs. "I can't stand to look at you."

Joey turned around to give him one of her glares. That glare of hers would normally frighten anyone into shutting up. But, he took no notice, and gestured with his hands for them to keep moving. "We're leaving." She said simply. She turned around, and checked on Charlie, before she continued to lead her out.

As they neared the bottom of the staircase, he said impatiently. "For God's sake, get a move on." He pushed Charlie in the back, causing her to stumble forwards, and trip down the last 2 steps on the way. Luckily, Joey had a tight grip of her hand, and managed to save her from flying forwards completely, and falling over.

When Joey had steadied Charlie, she turned round, and stepped towards Mr Samuals. She was seething. She stood face to face with him. "Don't you dare touch her." She said angrily, through gritted teeth.

"I'll do what I like." He replied. "It's my house." His face was so close Joeys, as he spoke, she was sprayed with small amounts of spittle. She wiped her arm over her face.

"If you lay one more finger on her, so help me I'll fucking kill you." Joey threatened. She wasn't at all intimidated by this so called man.

"You don't scare me with your bloody lezzer threats." He replied, laughing at her. "Just piss off." He shoved Charlie towards the front door again. She stumbled, and once again Joeys stopped her from falling, by grabbing her. This time, she put her left arm around her waist, and grabbed the top of her left arm, with her right hand. She just about kept her upright.

Once Charlie was standing up straight, Joey let go of her, and charged at Mr Samuals. She grabbed him, with both hands, by his shirt lapels, pushing him backwards, hard against the wall. Her face was inches away from his again.

"You fucking prick." She shouted at him. She was seething. "I told you not to touch her." He tried to push her off, but was surprised at how strong she was. They wrestled for some time, each trying to get the upper hand, as Charlie watched on, in a trance-like state.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Samuals shrieked.

Joey was holding him up against the wall, wanting to do nothing more than kick his head in.

"What did you say?" She screeched back.

"Get your filthy hands off me." He snarled back at her, before adding. "Like behaving like a man do you?"

"If being a man is behaving how you are doing now, then I'm glad I'm not one." Joey replied equally as threateningly. "Call yourself a man? Shoving a woman about like that. You're a piece of shit."

"You're not women though are you." He replied, trying to taunt her.

"You bastard." Joey exclaimed loudly, as she shoved him hard, back against the wall again. She was on the verge of battering the guy.

They were then startled by a mobile phone ringing. They stood there, grappling with each other, and staring intently at each other, before Joey slowly let go of Samuals, and stepped backwards. She kept looking directly at him, as if daring him to make a move towards them.

She was breathing heavily, in her worked up state, but she took the mobile out of her jeans pocket, and answered it. "Hi. Can I ring you back later? I'm just in the middle of something."

"Sure." Georgie said at the other end of the line. "Bye." Joey hung up.

Joey glared at Samuals again, before walking over to Charlie, and wrapping her right arm around Charlies waist. She escorted her towards the front door, which Samuals had now walked over to, and opened.

"I wouldn't sell this place to a couple of dykes in a month of Sundays." He stated, as they walked passed him.

Joey just glared at him, before walking towards her 4WD. Samuals slammed the front door shut after them.

Joey escorted Charlie to the passenger door and helped her in. She still hadn't said anything.

The whole episode had upset Charlie so much, she hadn't even threatened to arrest him, for homophobic abuse, or for manhandling her.

Joey tried to comfort her in the car, after they'd driven off the property, and parked up in the road outside.

"I'm sorry baby." Joey whispered, as she held Charlie in her arms.

"It's not your fault people are ignorant and rude." Charlie sniffled.

"It's my fault that I made you a target for abuse."

"No it's not hon."

"It is. If I'd not gone out with you in the first place, you'd have been spared all that."

"I fell for you, just as much as you fell for me." Charlie stated. "Anyway, one ignorant man doesn't mean the whole World is against us."

"I know, but I don't want you to endure abuse like that."

"Hon. I love you. And if people can't accept that, then well, that's their problem, not ours." Charlie looked at Joey. "I'm not going to give you up at all, let alone over some lonesome bigot."

"OK." Joey smiled.

"Anyway. He abused you as well. And I don't want you to endure it either." Charlie stated.

"It's OK baby." Said Joey.

"It's not OK Jo." Charlie stated.

"OK, so it's not OK. But I'm more used to it than you." Joey stated.

"That doesn't mean you should accept it or assume it's normal." Charlie said. "Not everyone is like that."

"I know." Joey sighed. "But the people that are, will never change, so I just don't bother with them. It's easier to ignore them."

"Well, I'd rather they ignored us, rather than shouted abuse at us."

"I know baby." Joey hugged Charlie tightly, and kissed her on the cheek.

After a few moments of silence, Joey asked quietly. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd, erm, like to get the guy cautioned, for shoving you at least." She ventured.

Charlie looked at her. "I don't think it's appropriate."

Joey gulped. "But baby, he pushed you, twice, and you almost fell over. Hell, he almost pushed you down the stairs." She paused. "He needs to be warned at least."

"I'll think about it." Charlie replied quietly.

"Plus." Joey continued. "You're a cop, so you need to do something about it from that point of view too." She said, hoping that Charlie would at least try and approach it from the assaulting a policeman angle.

"Umm." Charlie paused. "Let me think about it."

"OK." Said Joey, as she rubbed Charlies back, up and down slowly, soothing her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Please do."

Charlie said quietly. "I'll have to see how it would affect you too though. I mean, I know you were provoked, but you did threaten him."

"Don't worry about me." Joey said. "He pushed you. Twice. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"Umm."

They spent a couple more minutes cuddled up in the car, before Charlie said she was ready to leave.

They went home, and Charlie went to bed. Joey lay in bed with her, holding her. "Come on. I'll stay until you drop off." She said softly.

"Thanks Jo." Smiled Charlie, as they snuggled up together.

When Charlie nodded off, Joey untwined herself. She set the alarm for 8.30 p.m., giving Charlie a few hours sleep at least. She went to the kitchen and began to make a start on dinner for the household, before she played computer games with VJ, when he got back from school.

Charlie was working a swing shift, starting at 10 p.m. Friday, and finishing at 6 a.m. Saturday, and the same on Sunday, but she had Monday and Tuesday off.

Joey went to their bedroom, just before 8.30 p.m., and lay next to Charlie on the bed covers, after the alarm had gone off. They cuddled each other, as Charlie awoke from her slumber, and until the snooze alarm went off.

Then Charlie got up, she showered, and then had her late dinner with Joey. The rest of the household had already eaten.

Joey suggested, while they were eating. "Maybe we can rent an apartment or house, just so we can be together instead."

"We'd be better off staying at Leah's, and saving some more money in that case." Replied Charlie smiling.

Joey sighed sadly. "And maybe." She paused. "Maybe you need to think about how it will affect you, if you live with me, and buy somewhere with me."

"What?"

Joey smiled weakly. "I don't want to taint you Charlie. At least if we rent somewhere, or stay at Leahs even, you can pretend that we're flat mates." She sighed. "If we actually buy somewhere together, it'll be obvious to everyone that you're with me. Obvious that you're living with another woman. I don't want you to endure abuse like you did today. I know it's hard for you. And I don't want your life to be hard Charlie." She paused. "We should enjoy being together, not be worried about how it will affect you, or your chances of promotion, or if someone's going to call you names."

Charlie gulped. "You've changed your mind?" She paused. "Because of one jerk, you've changed your mind. You don't want to live with me anymore?"

"I just don't want people to think any less of you, because you're with me." Joey said sadly.

Charlie looked up. "You don't." She gulped. "Want to be with me anymore."

"Charlie yes, I mean no, I mean, of course I want to be with you." Joey quickly replied. "It's just…"

"Don't bother. It's fine. We can stay as we are, here at Leahs, or you can move out on your own. It's up to you." Charlie stood up, leaving half her dinner uneaten. She put on her gun belt and jacket.

"Don't be like this." Begged Joey.

"I'm not being like anything." Charlie picked up her bag and keys.

"Charlie we need to talk." Joey paused. "Calmly." She added.

"I'm going to work." She stormed off, out the house. Joey was hot on her heels.

"Baby. Don't go off in a huff." Pleaded Joey, as Charlie was half way up Leahs drive. Charlie got in her car, and drove off to work. Without saying anything else to Joey. "Damn." Said Joey to herself.


	241. Chapter 241

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Umm, don't think Joey is to blame for it all. _

_Boo2you2 – Let's hope Charlie realises what she's done soon eh._

_Shopgirl 1979 – Yeah, let's hope they sort it out soon._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 241

As Charlie drove to work, she managed to calm down and get a grip of the tears that were threatening to fall, having gone over and over what Joey had just said to her.

But she was still upset that Joey should offer to back down on them living together, all because one person was rude and abusive.

Surely Joey knew she wouldn't back out on them now? She was cross that Joey could possibly think that. Although she had jumped in, while Joey was trying to explain what she meant. And Joey had been extremely upset and angry with Mr Samuals herself, understandably.

When Charlie got to work, she was 45 minutes early, and managed to catch Jack in their office, before he left for the evening.

She'd been thinking about what Joey had said earlier in the car, about cautioning Mr Samuals. Of course, Joey was right. He couldn't be allowed to get away with what he'd done to them.

"Jack. I need your help."

"Sure Charlie. What is it?" Jack noticed that Charlie was nervous and flustered.

Charlie slowly, and awkwardly explained what happened at the viewing that afternoon. She told Jack that she wanted to go back there, and confront the guy in her uniform, officially. But she wanted Jack to accompany her, and do all the talking.

Jack listened intently, as Charlie told him exactly what had occurred. She told him everything. Even what Joey did, after the guy had pushed her down the stairs.

When Charlie had finished, Jack said. "Right. I see." He pondered for a moment. "You know that we could actually arrest him for assaulting you, twice, and for homophobic abuse don't you." He stated.

"Yeah. He'd still only get a caution, and it'd go on his record." Charlie added quietly. "But then Joey may get into trouble."

"She would most probably only get a caution too. Although she never actually hit him, and she was acting in your defence, so she may not get even that." Jack smiled. "I wouldn't have blamed her for hitting him though. I most likely would have done the same, if he'd have shoved Martha like that."

Charlie smiled. "She wanted to, believe me." She said softly, thinking of how her wonderful girlfriend had only been protecting her.

"Right, shall we go now then? Before I finish for the day?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks." Charlie smiled. She seemed a lot calmer, now she'd got it all off her chest.

"Sure. You drive, then you can drop me off home on the way back." He paused. "I'll just ring Martha to tell her I'll be back a little later than planned."

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate it. I don't think the guy would have taken any notice if I'd have rolled up there with a policewoman."

"That's OK." He smiled. "We'll sort him out."

They took off for the property, and parked the patrol car on the drive. They got out, put on their caps, and walked to the front door. Jack rang the bell.

Mrs Samuals answered the door. "Hello officers. What's the problem?" She asked.

"Mrs Samuals?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Is Mr Samuals in please? I need a word with him." Jack said.

"Umm, yeah he is. But what's the problem?"

"Could you go and get him please."

"Sure, yeah. Erm, come in." She opened up the door fully, to allow them to go inside, before going to get her husband from the lounge.

He came out. "Yes?" He asked, directing his question at Jack.

"Mr Samuals. I'm Sergeant Jack Holden, and this is my colleague Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, and I've come to talk to you about an incident that occurred in your house this afternoon."

"What incident?" He asked.

"The incident involving yourself, and 2 people, namely, Joey Collins and Senior Constable Buckton here, who were on a house viewing with you at the time."

"What incident is that?" Asked Mrs Samuals, not having been told anything by her husband.

Mr Samuals looked at Jack, then at Charlie, and he suddenly recognised her from the viewing appointment. She'd looked different this afternoon, in jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair down.

"Oh." He said, worried he may get into trouble. "It's you."

"Oh indeed." Replied Jack.

"What happened?" Mrs Samuals demanded to know, wondering what on earth her husband had done to 2 women during the viewing appointment.

Mr Samuals ignored her question, and then turned defence into attack, and looked at Charlie. "I see, you got your copper mates to come round to intimidate me, cos you're pathetic girlfriend hadn't got the balls to."

"Don't you dare speak about Joey like that." Charlie said through gritted teeth, as she spoke for the first time. She glared at him. Joey was the most wonderful person in the World, and wouldn't hurt a fly. She'd been provoked into retaliating, because he'd hurt her girlfriend, twice, and Joey would always do anything to protect Charlie. But she'd not hit him, because she was Joey, the kindest and gentlest of people that Charlie had ever met. But Charlie knew that Joey would have hit him, if he'd continued to push her around, because Joey would have gone ballistic if he'd shoved her again. But she was in no way pathetic. Far from it.

"Hit a nerve have I?" He laughed.

"Mr Samuals." Jack butted in. "I really don't think we should have any more insults like that flying around. You're certainly not helping your case." He stated.

"What did you do Frank?" His wife asked again.

"Nothing." He replied.

Jack started talking. "Mr Samuals, I've come to offer you a caution, for physically assaulting, by pushing and shoving, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, and for verbally abusing Joey Collins and Senior Constable Charlie Buckton this afternoon." He paused. "If you don't accept the caution, which will be going on your record, I will be forced to arrest you, and take you down the station now. You will then be processed, and issued with a caution under duress, which will go against your record too."

Mr Samuals was astounded. "You can't do that." He shouted.

"I can do that, and I will do that, if you do not tone it down Mr Samuals." Jack replied.

"For God's sake shut up Frank." Mrs Samuals said angrily. She then turned her attention to Jack. "What exactly did he do?" She asked.

Jack told her, and Mrs Samuals was furious with her husband. "Are we trying to sell the place or not? You moron. What the hell did you think you were doing?" She shouted.

"Mrs Samuals. I think you need to calm down too." Jack stated.

"How can I calm down with a moron for a husband?" She whined.

"Mr Samuals. Will you accept the caution now?" Jack asked.

"What about the other dyke?" He asked. "Doesn't she get a caution, for attacking me?"

"Mr Samuals, if you continue to use offensive language, I will arrest you." Jack stated.

"For God's sake Frank. Shut up will you." Mrs Samuals shrieked.

Jack continued. "But to answer your question about Miss Collins. She only retaliated, after you had verbally abused them both, and physically assaulted Senior Constable Buckton, twice. Therefore, I will be speaking to her about that too. However, I will not be giving her a caution, as she was severely provoked, and she didn't actually hit you."

Mr Samuals looked at Charlie, then at his wife, then at Jack." I don't suppose I have much choice then do I?"

"You have a choice Mr Samuals." Jack reminded him.

Mr Samuals sighed. "OK then. Let's get this over with."

Jack read out the caution, for the verbal abuse, and the 2 assaults against a police officer. He accepted it, and was reminded that a record would be put on file about the caution. Jack then bade them goodnight. He and Charlie left the house, and got back into the patrol car.

"Thanks Jack." Charlie said to him. "You were great." She smiled.

"That's OK Charlie." He smiled back. " But I will have to talk to Joey. Officially. It's only fair I follow procedure. But she was badly provoked, so she'll be fine, no caution needed."

"OK thanks."

"I'll see her tomorrow or Sunday."

"OK."

Charlie drove to Jacks place and dropped him off, before returning to the station, to carry on with her desk job.

Joey sat at Leah's, hoping that Charlie would be up for talking when she got home in the morning. She hadn't meant it to come out sounding like she didn't want to live with Charlie. Of course she wanted to live with Charlie. She just didn't want Charlie affected, by being labelled gay, and she couldn't bear to see anyone hurt her for it. During the evening Joey sent a few texts, and called, but Charlie never answered her all night. Joey went to bed at 1 a.m., but didn't really sleep that well, tossing and turning, hoping that Charlie would have calmed down when she got home in the morning.

While Charlie was at work, she got texts and calls from Joey. She ignored them to start with, but then when they stopped at about 1 a.m., she looked and listened to them, knowing that Joey must have gone to bed by then.

The texts, she received read -

"Baby, I love you, of course I want to live with you. "

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you. It hurts me too. Love U. ."

"Please ring me baby. Love J. XXX."

"We'll find somewhere really great to live baby. I promise. Love U. ."

"I'm going to bed now baby. Love you. Night. ."

The voicemails were almost on a par with the texts –

"Baby, you know I love you. You know I want to be with you. Please ring me."

"Please don't be mad with me baby. I love you."

"Hi baby. Me again. Umm, just to say I love you, and, erm, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Baby, I'm going to bed now. Have a good shift. See you tomorrow. Love you. Night."

In each voicemail, Joey sounded more sad and despondent. Charlie felt really bad, but was still upset that Joey could have even suggested that they shouldn't buy somewhere together.


	242. Chapter 242

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Let's see what happens on Saturday._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 242

On Saturday morning, Joey waited for Charlie to get home, after her shift finished at 8 a.m..

Joey waited and waited, and rang and texted Charlie again, to no avail.

She drove to the station at 9.45 a.m., as Charlie still hadn't come home. She walked into reception, and the Constable on the desk smiled, and said. "Hello" to her. Then she made her way to Charlies office. She popped her head round the door. Charlie was looking at a file on her desk, miles away.

"Working late?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie looked up, and smiled at Joey. Then she remembered she was meant to be in a strop with her, so she frowned. "Yep." She replied curtly.

"Busy then?"

"Yep."

Joey walked towards the desk. "I thought you might like this." She said softly. She handed Charlie a small bag. Charlie could tell it was one of Joeys breakfast bacon rolls. She could smell the delicious food inside. No doubt it was still warm in the silver foil Joey would have wrapped it in, and covered in her favourite Heinz tomato ketchup.

"Thanks." Charlie muttered. Joey was right, Charlie would indeed like the bacon roll.

After a moments silence, Joey asked. "Erm, is it important?"

"What?"

"What you're working on." Joey clarified.

"Of course my works important." Charlie snapped back. She instantly regretted it. "Why did I do that?" She asked herself.

Joey frowned. "I didn't mean it like that." Joey said sadly. "It's just, we, erm, have an appointment in 45 minutes." She sighed.

"What for?"

"Charlie." Joey sighed again. Charlie was determined to be stubborn about this, but Joey didn't want to start another arguement. "For a house viewing."

"Oh yeah." Charlie pretended she'd forgotten.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Charlie, are you coming with me or not?" Joey asked.

Charlie hesitated. She bit her lip. Of course she wanted to go. She was just being stubborn.

"I'll take that as a no then." Joey frowned, and turned around, and as she walked out Charlies office, she said quietly. "See you later then." Charlie didn't respond.

Joey heart was saddened by their conversation, or rather lack of it. She drove off solemnly to the viewing, scheduled for 10.30 a.m.. She only hoped that Charlie would want to talk when she got home from the viewing, as long as she wasn't asleep of course. Failing that, she hoped Charlie would talk to her before she went to work on Saturday evening.

Charlie meanwhile, sat in her office, huffing and puffing to herself, asking herself why she'd just been like that to Joey. She cursed herself for her attitude. She sighed and muttered to herself. She checked the clock.

She'd stormed off last night to work, and had ignored all Joeys texts and phone calls. Now she was sitting at her desk, wondering why she was behaving like this, and avoiding Joey.

She'd not been able to do hardly any work overnight, as her mind had been on Joey practically all night, and she couldn't concentrate. She'd been grateful when she'd been called out from the office, to deal with a couple of fights in a Yabbie Creek pub. It was a very welcome distraction.

Now Joey, of course, had just come into the station with another peace offering, even though Joey wasn't the one who should be doing that, it was her, Charlie, who should be apologising to Joey, for the way she'd been behaving.

Charlie had virtually ignored her, again, and all but thrown her olive branch back in her face.

She looked into the little bag Joey had brought in with her. She smiled. She stood up, picked up the bag, and picked up her bag and keys. She rushed out the station, saying "goodbye" to the Constable on the desk, as she left.

She ate the bacon roll as she drove. It was still quite warm, and the bacon was crispy, just as she liked it, and there was just the right amount of ketchup on it. She chuckled. Joey was too good to her. She wiped her face with one of the napkins Joey had also put in the bag, and smiled again. Joey always thought of everything.

She checked the clock. She was 5 minutes late for the viewing.

When she finally pulled up outside the house, she was nearly 15 minutes late. She parked next to Joeys 4WD, then leaving her cap in the car, but still wearing her gun belt, not wanting to leave it unattended in the car, she walked to the front door.

A middle-aged woman opened the door, quite surprised to see a Policewoman standing in front of her. "Erm, oh, officer. Whatever's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing's the matter." Charlie smiled. "I'm here for a house viewing. I'm a little bit late. I'm afraid I got held up at work."

"Erm, we have a 10.30 a.m. viewing going on now." Replied the woman, slightly confused.

"Yeah, my partner, Joey Collins, should already be here." Charlie smiled at the woman.

"Oh. I see." The woman replied. "Well, yes she is. You'd better come in." She ushered Charlie into the house. "I'm Anne by the way. My husband, Rob, is showing Joey around. They started upstairs, so let's just see if we can catch them up. They didn't start too long ago."

"OK. Thanks." Charlie smiled.

They went upstairs, and Anne called out. "Rob?"

He popped his head from behind a bedroom door. "Yeah?" Then he noticed Charlie in her uniform. "What's happened?" He asked, panicking slightly, walking out the bedroom.

"Nothings wrong. Erm, Joeys partner, Charlie, has just arrived. She got held up at work. She'd like to join your tour." Smiled Anne.

"Oh right. Of course. Please come in." He smiled ushering her into the bedroom.

Joey turned around, and her face lit up when she saw Charlie walk in. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi Jo." Charlie said, smiling back. "Sorry about earlier, just got a bit, erm, caught up with things." She looked at Joey apologetically.

Joey nodded. "Well, you're here now." She smiled back.

"Right. Let's get on with the tour then." Rob suggested.

"Sure." Agreed Joey, smiling at Charlie.

When they'd finished, they walked to their cars together.

"Thanks for coming." Joey said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jo." Charlie paused. "Let's talk at home yeah?"

Joey nodded. "Sure. OK." She looked back at the house. "So what did you think of it?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was OK. More than OK." Charlie smiled. "A definite contender."

"Yeah. I quite liked it too." Joey agreed. "Not too much work to do inside for us. We'd only need to build an extension, or separate building for my stuff, that'd be about it." She pondered. "But the rest of it was OK wasn't it."

Charlie nodded. "Yep. Pretty nice."

"I guess we'd better get back to Leahs then." Joey suggested.

"Yeah. I'll follow you." Charlie chuckled. "So no speeding."

"OK officer." Joey smiled. "Although I thought you were off duty."

"I'm never off duty." Charlie smiled. They got into their respective cars, and Charlie followed Joey home. As they got out their cars at Leahs, Charlie walked round to where Joey was waiting for her, so they could walk in together.

Charlie took Joeys hand in her own. "I'm sorry about last night and this morning." Charlie said quietly, as they walked in. "I went a bit, erm, mental."

"It's OK." Joey replied softly.

"No. It's not OK Jo." Charlie smiled. "I'm sorry." She leant in and kissed Joey softly on the lips. "I should have let you finish talking, before I left for work last night."

"Well. Let's talk about it later." Joey smiled warmly. "You must be shattered. Working 12 hours straight, and going to that house." She checked her watch. "It's nearly 12.30."

"Yeah, I am a bit." Smiled Charlie wearily.

"Why don't you have a shower, and I'll bring you some food and a drink in bed." Joey suggested, as they walked into their bedroom.

"You sure?" Asked Charlie.

"Of course I am." Smiled Joey.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie happily. "And thanks for my bacon roll earlier hon. I really needed it."

"I thought you might." Joey smiled. "I bet you didn't eat anything all night did you."

Charlie shook her head. "No I didn't. Just drank coffee."

"So, tummy monster got a bit agitated overnight?"

"Yeah. It did." Charlie smiled. "Serves me right though."

"Well, next time you stomp off. Don't forget your packed lunch will you." Joey chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back. "I'll try not too." Charlie smiled. "Well, I'll try not to stomp off again, let alone forget my packed lunch." She smiled. "You're too good to me hon." She added quietly.

"I'm not. I just like looking after you."

Charlie took Joey in her arms. "I like looking after you too." She smiled. "She tucked a few strands of Joeys hair behind her ear. "How do you put up with me?" She asked softly.

Joey smiled at her, and bit her bottom lip, before replying. "I don't know." She chuckled.

"Cheeky." Chuckled Charlie back. She rested her forehead against Joeys. "I'm sorry hon." She sighed. "You know I want to live with you. I don't care what people say about me. I love you. I want to be with you." She kissed Joey softly. "Please don't change your mind." She pleaded emotionally.

Joey pulled Charlie closer, and replied softly. "Of course not. As if." She kissed Charlie back. "We can talk when you've had some sleep."

"Yeah. OK."

They kissed tenderly again, then Charlie took her quick shower, while Joey made them both scrambled eggs on toast, and coffee. She took it into their bedroom, making 2 trips with the trays.

"Oh lovely. Thanks hon." Said Charlie, as she sat up in bed, tucking into the light meal Joey had prepared.

When they'd finished Joey took the trays out to the kitchen, came back to their room, locked the door, shut the blinds, took her jeans off, and got into bed. They cuddled up to each other.

Charlie said softly. "Sorry. I was a complete bitch."

"It's OK."

"It's not OK Jo." Charlie sighed. "You're always so good to me, and I treated you like shit last night."

"It doesn't matter. You just got the wrong end of the stick, when I was trying to explain something." Joey said as she played with Charlies slightly damp hair.

"It does matter. I was horrible to you."

"Well, don't worry about it now. You get some sleep." She kissed Charlie on the forehead. "We'll talk later, before you go to work. If we have time." Joey said softly.

"Ok." Yawned Charlie. "You sure you're OK to have a nap now?"

"Yep. I didn't sleep too well last night, for some reason." She chuckled. "Firstly, because the most important person in my life wasn't talking to me, and secondly, because the most important person in my life wasn't snuggled up with me, in my arms."

"Sorry hon. That was my fault." Charlie smiled sleepily. "It won't happen again."

"I hate sleeping without you baby." Joey sighed. "Even when you're on your shifts, I find it hard to be alone in bed."

"I know hon. I hate sleeping without you too." She nuzzled closer to Joey, inhaling her scent, and sighed deeply, as she began to fall asleep. "I love you holding me, and waking up like that."

"Me too baby. Night then."

"Night hon. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

Both Charlie and Joey nodded off. Poor Joey hadn't had much sleep the night before, as Charlie was on her mind, and she kept waking up virtually every hour, thinking about her.

She awoke after a 2 hour cat nap, and carefully untwined herself from Charlie, leaving her sleeping. She left her a note saying. "I'll be back at 6 p.m. Gone surfing. Love you, J. XXX."

Joey returned home at 6.10 p.m., and Charlie was still asleep. She had a quick shower, and then got back into bed with Charlie, being careful not to disturb her too much. She took Charlie in her arms, and snuggled down under the covers with her. She was lovely and warm, and smelt wonderfully clean and fresh. Joey kissed her on her forehead.

"Love you hon." Charlie mumbled, before resting her head on Joeys shoulder.

"Love you too baby." Whispered Joey.

Charlie inhaled deeply, smelling Joeys clean fresh shower scent too. She gripped Joeys PJ top tightly, and nuzzled her head into her neck, pulling Joey closer, as she continued to snooze.


	243. Chapter 243

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Charlie can't drag it out too much, as she knows it's mostly her fault, lol. _

_S&L – Thanks for catching up, lol. And yeah, isn't Joey great!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 243

The alarm awoke them at 8 p.m., and Joey released Charlie to switch it onto snooze.

"Umm." Charlie said sleepily, cuddling back into Joey again.

Joey chuckled. "Umm indeed."

After a few minutes cuddling, and brief tender kissing, they got up, and decided to shower together, enjoying the intimacy that they hadn't had for a couple of days.

Before Charlie went to work on Saturday night, they had a little talk together, while they were eating the delicious late dinner Joey had prepared, of chicken in a creamy white mushroom sauce, with long grain wild rice.

Joey tried to explain why she said what she said on Friday night. "Baby, I love you, I want to be with you. Of course I want to live with you. But I don't want you hurt and upset by anyone, just because you're with me." She paused. "It hurt's me, as well as you, when people call you names. I don't want you to endure that. Especially." Joey paused. "As if you weren't with me, you'd be free from all that abuse. I want to keep you apart from all that."

"We can't keep each other wrapped up in cotton wool." Charlie stated.

"I know. But." Joey sighed. "I don't want you victimised, because of me."

"I can cope with it. Don't let it worry you." Charlie confirmed.

"But it does worry me. I don't want you picked on, and called names." Joey sighed. "And, erm, don't get mad at me again, but..."

"But what hon?"

Joey looked at Charlie, and put her right hand over Charlies left hand on the table. "You didn't seem to be coping very well yesterday afternoon, when Samuals was kicking off." She said softly.

Charlie gulped, and looked at her plate, instead of into Joeys eyes. Joey squeezed her hand. At least, Joey thought, Charlie hadn't snatched it away.

Charlie stayed quiet for another few moments, before she looked back up at Joey. "I know..." She started to say, before her throat dried slightly. She moved her hand, but didn't pull it away. She held Joeys hand tighter instead.

She coughed, and started again. "I know I didn't react or behave as you would have wanted me to yesterday. Or as I would have wanted to either." She said sadly. "And I can only apologise for that." She paused. "I should have been stronger. I should have warned him straight away, the first time he said something to us, in the bedroom."

Joey smiled at her. Charlie continued quietly. "But, I guess, apart from people I know, like Risotto, it's one of the first times anyone has, erm, shouted at me like that."

"I understand Charlie." Joey smiled. "But if you live with me, it could only get worse for you. And I couldn't bear that."

Charlie flinched. "But I will get used to it..."

"I don't want you to get used to it."

"Well I might not have to get used to it, because not everyone is like Samuels. 99% of people we know are happy for us." Charlie smiled. "And so they should be."

"Charlie. Not everyone, as Samuals proved, will be polite to us. And they will call us names."

"Well, I guess we might have to get used to it."

"I'm used to it." Joey sighed. "You're not."

"Hon. That doesn't make it alright." Charlie sighed. "And it's not your fault you know, if people call me names."

"I feel like it is though." Joey admitted.

"That's ridiculous hon. It's my choice. I choose to be with you, and if that entails small problems along the way, so be it." Charlie smiled at Joey. "I think it's worth it. I think you're worth it." She smiled, and squeezed Joeys hand. "I know you're worth it." She said softly, looking directly at Joey as she said it. "I know I reacted badly. Well, I didn't react at all, that's the trouble."

Joey smiled. "I know you're strong Charlie, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt you, deep down it must, it will affect you."

"Of course it will affect me." Charlie squeezed Joeys hand. "And it'll affect you too." She paused. "But I want you to know that I'm certain about being with you, and each time I come across something like this, I will get stronger, and I will react better." She paused, smiling at Joey, and said hopefully. "And if you're by my side every step of the way, like you were there for me yesterday, it'll only get easier for me."

"I will be." Joey confirmed. "I don't want to be anywhere else." She said softly.

Charlie cupped Joeys face in her right hand. "Thank you hon." She leant forward, and kissed Joey softly on the lips.

Joey smiled. "OK. Good."

"Just good?" Charlie chuckled.

"No. Not just good. Great!" Exclaimed Joey. "Don't go twisting my words again." She smiled.

"I won't." Charlie smiled. "And Jo, I want you to know that Jack and I went to see Samuals again last night."

"You did?" Asked Joey surprised.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "What you said in the car afterwards was right." She sighed. "I should have said something at the time to him, and I should have reacted better."

"It's OK Charlie."

"Thanks for saying that Jo." Charlie smiled. "But, just to let you know, Jack gave him a caution, for assaulting me, and for verbally abusing both of us."

"Wow. That's great Charlie." Smiled Joey.

"Umm." Charlie said. "But." She paused. "I had to explain to Jack exactly what happened. Including what you did." Charlie looked down at her plate again, adding softly. "And, I'm sorry hon, but he said he'd be speaking to you too. Not for a caution, but just to have a word."

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled. She got up from her chair, knelt down by Charlies chair, and hugged her. "I'm really proud of you baby" She kissed Charlie on the cheek. "And if Jack's working now, I'll go in with you now, and he can speak to me tonight."

Charlie looked at Joey. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're OK with that? It was the only thing I could do, to get the guy cautioned."

"It's fine Charlie. Honestly." Joey hugged Charlie tightly. "Like I said. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." Charlie paused. They hugged for a couple more minutes, before Charlie said quietly. "Right I guess I'd better get ready for work."

Joey stood up, and pulled Charlie up too. They hugged again, and then kissed tenderly. "Love you baby." Joey said softly.

"I love you too Joey." Charlie smiled back. "And I hope I'm getting there in proving it to you."

Joey smiled. "You don't have to prove anything to me baby. I know how you feel about me."

"Yeah, but I need to work on showing you how I feel, which includes standing up for us, when morons like Samuals have a go at us."

Joey hugged her tighter. "You'll be fine baby. And don't be so hard on yourself. I've had years to get used to it, you're still quite new to all this."

Charlie chuckled. "Hey, cheeky." They kissed, and Charlie got her utility belt, gun and cap.

"Let's get going then." Suggested Joey.

"OK. If you don't mind." Smiled Charlie.

"Here, don't forget your packed lunch tonight will you." Joey said, handing her a small cool bag full of goodies.

"Thanks Jo." Smiled Charlie, chuffed that Joey had made her lunch again.

"That's OK." Smiled Joey.

Joey picked up her keys and phone, and followed Charlie to Yabbie Creek station. She walked in the office with Charlie, and Jack was in their office, sitting at his desk.

He looked up as they went in. "Hi you two."

"Hi Jack. Jo's come to receive her talk from you." Charlie stated.

Jack smiled at the pair. He stood up. "Well, you know Jo, I have to do this officially, and no doubt Charlies told you I gave Mr Samuals a caution for verbal abuse against both of you, and 2 assaults against Charlie."

"Yeah. She did."

"So, I also have to give you a warning. I know you were severely provoked, but I must warn you that your retaliating against Mr Samuals should not have happened. I know you were looking out for Charlie, but you must not threaten anyone, and certainly, not threaten to assault anyone in the future, or you may be charged or issued with a caution yourself."

"I understand. And for the record, I am sorry that I threatened him." She paused. "But I won't have anyone pushing or shoving Charlie."

Jack smiled. "I know how you feel Joey. But you need to refrain from reacting like you did yesterday."

Joey nodded. "OK. I'll try not to."

"I don't want to have to arrest you Jo, if it happens again."

"OK."

"In fairness Jack. Like I said to you earlier, if I had spoken up at the time, Joey wouldn't have had to resort to the threatening behaviour." She sighed. "So, in part, it's my fault that Joey was forced to react to his treatment of us, because I didn't." Charlie spoke up for her girlfriend. "And Joey did only react like that when he pushed me."

"Well, should it ever happen again, you 2 need to call the police. Even if you call me at home, or even call Watson. We'd both come out, whether we're on duty or not. OK?"

"OK. Thanks Jack." Said Joey.

"Well, if it should happen again Jack, then I will react better than I did yesterday, and I will warn the person off." Charlie confirmed, as she took Joeys hand in her own. "I won't let it get to me again."

"OK. Good for you Charlie." Jack smiled. "Right. That's me done for the day then. Have a good shift Charlie. Night Joey."

"Yeah. Night Jack. And thanks for that." Said Charlie.

"Yeah. Thanks Jack." Joey said too.

When Jack had left the station, Charlie pulled Joey into her arms. "See, that wasn't so bad was it." She said softly.

"No." Smiled Joey. "Not so bad at all." Chuckled Joey.

"And you know, next time." She smiled. "Or should I say, if, it happens again, I'll be stronger, and fight for us."

Joey chuckled. "I don't want you to fight Charlie."

"Well, you know what I meant." Charlie chuckled back. "I'll stand up for us, like I should have done yesterday."

"I just don't want anyone to push you around, and put their hands on you like Samuals did." Joey said.

Charlie chuckled. "But it's OK for them to verbally abuse me them?" She asked jokingly.

"No." Chuckled back Joey. "It's not OK for anyone to do anything like that to you."

"I know hon."

"And if I could make sure that never happened again, I would." Joey paused. "But we both know, it most likely will happen again. But as long as we stick together, they won't be able to hurt us."

Charlie kissed Joey. "I won't let anyone come between us again hon."

"I know baby." They kissed again, before Joey released Charlie from her hug. "I guess I'd better leave you to it then." Joey smiled.

"I guess." Smiled back Charlie.

"Night then."

"Night hon. Love you." Charlie gave Joey a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too baby. Have a good shift, and I'll see you tomorrow." They waved goodnight, and Joey walked out to her car, and drove home, and went to bed.


	244. Chapter 244

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Lol, yeah, back together, phew!_

_S&L – Yep, gotta continue the house hunt…not today though, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 244

Charlie had a quiet Saturday night shift, only popping out on patrol for 2, hour long drives around Yabbie Creek and Summer Bay, with Constable Brown.

When she came back from the second patrol, at 3.30 a.m. she got herself a cup of coffee, and took the coolbag out of her desk that Joey had made up for her.

She smiled as she opened it up, to find a little post it note inside from Joey. She'd written on it. "Enjoy. Love you baby. XXX."

She popped the note in her purse, and then opened up the small packets of food that Joey had prepared for her, eager to see what was inside. Joey had made a small portion of chicken and bacon pasta salad, with a light mayo dressing, tomato pieces and herbs mixed in. She'd put in a side salad of lettuce, cucumber, tomato, carrot and peppers, to accompany the pasta. Plus, she'd put in a little pot with fresh mango pieces in. There was freshly squeezed OJ too, along with a large chocolate chip cookie, and a cereal bar.

Charlie tucked into the 2 salads, using the plastic cutlery that Joey had also put in. They were delicious.

She then ate the mango pieces before finishing her coffee. She kept the cookie, cereal bar and OJ for later. She got back to work, going out to reception, to find out what the officers currently on patrol were up to.

On Sunday morning, Joey woke up at 5 a.m., and couldn't drop back off to sleep. She decided to get up and go for a run. She decided to set off for the Yabbie Creek Police station, with the intention of getting there before 6 a.m., when Charlie was due to leave work. Then Charlie could give her a lift home.

She hadn't done much exercise lately, and needed to get her fitness levels up again.

She warmed up, and then set-off. She ran along the beach path, and then veered off, and took the coastal path, before running towards Yabbie Creek along the main road.

The morning air was fresh and it was quite light already. Joey enjoyed the quiet of the early start. She made really good time, and slowed down as she approached the police station, smiling to herself, as she looked forward to seeing the look of surprise on Charlies face as she walked through the office door.

As Joey walked into reception at the station, Charlie was leaning on the front of the reception desk, talking to the Constable behind it.

"Boss." Said the Constable, as he nodded in Joeys direction, alerting Charlie to the fact that someone was behind her. Charlie stood up straight and turned around.

Her eyes bulged at the sight of her sexy girlfriend standing in reception, her hands on her hips. She licked her lips, as she walked towards Joey. She flushed with desire, her eyes smouldering, as she said, without looking back at the desk. "Yes, erm Brown, can you finish that report for me please."

"Sure Boss." He replied smiling to himself. It seemed strange that his Boss should be so taken by Joey. Since she'd arrived in the Bay, he'd known her go out with Roman, and of course, his colleague, the dreadful Constable Rosetta.

And yet, here she was, completely besotted by Joey Collins. While he couldn't deny Joey was an extremely sexy and attractive woman, he would never have marked his Senior Constable down as being gay. But she seemed much much happier and very settled these days, and that was clearly down to her relationship with Joey. He was happy for his Boss. She was a great Cop, and had become a lovely person these days.

"Hi hon." Charlie managed to get out, albeit very huskily. She looked her girlfriend up and down. Joey was wearing a black beanie, a black cropped exercise top come sports bra, which amply showed her mid-drift off. Charlie could see her taut defined stomach muscles, and her shooting start tattoo. She had on low-cut loose black running shorts, which showed off her tanned and toned sexy legs too. Her white girl boxers were sticking out the top of the shorts, and she looked really sexy indeed.

Joey noticed immediately the effect she was having on Charlie, and smiled to herself. She raised her eyebrows at Charlie, and said softly. "Well, if I get a reaction like that every time I come in to see you, I need to pop in more often." She smiled.

"Office quickly." Charlie muttered quietly, as she ushered Joey into her office. She rushed in behind her, and shut the door. She leant back against it. "God Jo." She eyed her up and down again. "Whatever are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd run down here, get a bit of exercise, and get you to give me a lift home." She winked and smiled at Charlie.

"You cheeky monkey." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey pouted playfully. "I didn't think you'd object."

"I'm not objecting at all. I'm erm,..." she looked at Joey. Then she locked the door. "I'm finding it difficult to keep my hands off you." She said huskily, as she walked towards Joey.

She took Joeys right hand in her left, and pulled her gently to behind her desk. Then she stood facing Joey and picked her up, and sat her on her desk. She smiled at Joey and then leant forward and kissed her hungrily, her hands resting on Joeys hips. "God Jo, you look so sexy in this gear." She gasped against Joeys lips.

Joey chuckled. "I'll definitely have to run here again then, for the end of your shift."

"I should arrest you for walking around like this." Charlie muttered between kisses.

Joey giggled. "Really?"

"Umm. Fancy parading yourself around for everyone to ogle you." Charlie giggled.

"I don't think many people saw me this early baby." Joey laughed back.

"Just as well." Giggled Charlie.

"Umm. Make you jealous would it?"

"Maybe." Charlie muttered. They kissed again, before Charlie stopped, and looked at Joey. "God Jo. I can't keep my hands off you." Charlie said huskily, as she pulled Joey towards her by putting and gripping her fingers around Joeys girl boxers waistband at the front, and dragging her forward over the desk. Charlie leant forward and nuzzled into Joeys neck. "You've certainly got my attention this early in the morning." She muttered.

Joey giggled, and put her hands on Charlies hips. Charlie edged towards Joey, and stood between Joeys legs. "God Charlie." Joey moaned, as Charlie nibbled her neck. She gripped Charlies waist tightly.

"Umm."

"One of these days, I'm going to take you over your desk, while you're in your uniform." Joey stated.

Charlie stopped kissing Joeys neck, and drew her head back. She looked at Joey, her eyes shining, as she bit her bottom lip, while she started thinking.

"Baby?" Asked Joey.

A flushed Charlie smiled, and as she looked at Joey said. "Your turn this time. My turn next time." She said, giggling as she looked down, and ran her right hand slowly over Joeys tummy.

Joey looked down, and gulped, as Charlie delicately touched her skin. "Baby, what if someone comes in?"

"They can't. I've already locked the door." Charlie smiled.

"Senior Constable, whatever are we going to do with you?" Giggled Joey.

"I can think of a lot of things." Charlie smiled, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Joey. "But they can wait until we get home." She leant forward and began kissing Joey. She put her left arm around Joeys back, pulling her towards her, as she pushed her groin against the desk and Joeys groin. "God. I want you Jo. Now." She stated.

Charlie moved her right hand flat against Joeys tummy, and then slipped it slowly down the front of Joeys girl boxers. Joey got goose bumps from Charlies left hand, which was now flat in the small of her back. Charlie began stroking the soft skin of her back with her thumb.

"God Charlie." Gasped Joey, as Charlies right hand index finger met her clit. Charlie began nibbling Joeys bottom lip, and then pulled her closer. Joey wrapped her legs around Charlies waist, opening herself up to Charlie further, as Charlie pushed her hand down Joeys slit. She moved her fingers up and down, and rubbed Joeys clit, before pushing her fingers downwards again, and she looked at Joey as she pushed her fingers into her.

Joey gasped and arched her back slightly, as she felt Charlie push into her. "God, baby." She moaned, as he wrapped her arms around Charlies back, pulling them closer together, and gripping her shirt for support.

Charlie moved her fingers slowly, but deeply and purposefully within Joey. They kissed passionately, Joey gasped against Charlies lips, as she was being built up by her fingers. Charlie spread Joeys juices up and down her slit, rubbing and circling her clit, relishing the effect she was having on Joey. She slid her fingers backwards once again, causing Joey to arch her back again, as Charlies fingers were engulfed in Joeys warm wet centre. "Is that good hon?"

"God yeah." Gulped Joey.

"Can you feel me."

"Uh huh."

"You feel so good Jo."

"God, just there baby. God." Mumbled Joey, as Charlie caught just the right spot again.

"Just here?"

"Uh huh."

Charlie pumped and stroked Joey more vigorously, eager to make her cum quickly, in case anyone wanted to get in the office.

Joey gripped Charlies work shirt tightly. "God baby." She gasped. "I'm cuming."

Charlie smiled, and as Joey pulled her legs tighter around Charlies waist, she began shuddering and trembling under Charlies touch. She shrieked quietly into Charlies shoulder, panting against her neck.

"I want you to cum hard on my desk for me Jo." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear.

"Uh huh." Joey gasped, as she flushed and spasmed against Charlie. She convulsed inside, squeezing Charlies fingers, and Charlie pressed her palm against Joeys clit, before rubbing it with her thumb, stroking the throbbing nub, as Joey arched her back, and shuddered again. Charlie slowed down her movements, as Joeys orgasm came to an end.

They leant against each other, as Charlie left her fingers in Joey, while Joeys panting slowed down.

Charlie moved back slightly, and kissed Joey on the lips. She slowly withdrew her fingers, to a sigh from Joey. "God baby." Joey said huskily.

Charlie smiled, very happy with herself. "That was a good idea sexy." She chuckled.

"Umm. It sure was." Joey kissed Charlie. "Definitely naughty though, Senior Constable."

Charlie smiled cheekily, biting her lip. She picked Joey up, and took her off her desk. "I think we ought to go home now. I seem to have got a burst of energy from somewhere, and I need to share it with you."

Joey giggled. "Don't mind if I do."

Charlie picked up her keys and bag, unlocked the door, and they left for home, hand in hand. She said "goodbye" to Constable Brown on her way out.

When they arrived at Leahs, they quickly, and quietly went to their room, careful not to wake the rest of the household. They locked their door, and quickly stripped each other off, dropping their clothes where they stood, as they kissed each other passionately. When they were naked, Joey pulled the quilt off the bed, and they fell back on the bed together. Their hands were moving fervently over each others bodies, eagerly touching and caressing each other. They entwined their legs together, as they rolled around the bed, groaning and moaning against each others lips.

Joey giggled. "We'd better try and keep the noise down baby. Don't want to wake the household up this early."

Charlie chuckled back. "God, I can't wait until we get out own place, so I can make you scream the place down."

"God Charlie." Joey gasped surprised, her eyes wide open at Charlies statement. "Not if I make you scream first." She countered giggling.

"Joey Collins, you always make me scream." Giggled back a flushed Charlie.

"Well, I think I ought to just check that out again. Just to make sure." She giggled. "Starting right now." She launched a passionate kissing assault on Charlie, as her hands wandered over Charlies naked body. As Charlies nipples reacted to Joeys touch, Joey started flicking them with her tongue, and nibbling them with her teeth. Meanwhile, Joeys right hand made its way down Charlies body, and met Charlies warm wetness that awaited her. "God Charlie." Mumbled Joey, as she heard Charlie gasp in pleasure, as she pushed into her.

Joey lifted her head up, as she slowly built her lover up, watching her beautiful face flush with desire, and her eyes turn the shade of blue that she loved. The shade of blue they turned when they were making love, the shade of blue that they only ever turned for her, Joey. She kissed Charlie passionately, as they both got carried away in the moment, and as they grew louder in their groans and moans, as they writhed on the bed together, Charlie holding Joey tightly against her, as Joey brought her to her pinnacle.

"Jo." Charlie gasped. "I'm nearly cuming."

Joey smiled, and whispered into Charlies ear. "Try and wait a bit longer baby. Just a bit longer." She wanted Charlie to let her build her up so high, she would cum hard for her. She began to move her fingers deeper but slower within Charlie, and used her thumb to rub her clit.

"Uh huh." Gasped Charlie, concentrating on trying to stretch her time out, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Joey brought her to climax.

"God girl." Whispered Joey. Then she started kissing and nibbling on Charlies neck, the pulse in her veins quite evident under her skin, as her heart was pumping so fast. As Joey felt Charlie tense, she lifted her head, and grinned broadly at Charlie. "OK." She nodded. "Cum for me now baby."

Charlie smiled, as she looked up at Joey, her eyes flashing a vivid blue at her. "OK." She managed, as she felt a searing heat move through her. She arched her back, and clenched her muscles, as she convulsed on the bed in pleasure, under Joeys expert lovemaking. "GOOOD JOOOOOOOOO." She shrieked, as she caught Joeys fingers, and as the ecstasy overtook her whole body. She quivered and shuddered as Joey watched her lovers reactions with complete joy and love.

Joey let her fingers rest inside of Charlie, as they cuddled up, as Charlie recovered from her climax, still panting slightly, and still twitching slightly, like she was having minor after orgasms, so powerful was the first. They kissed tenderly, looking into each others eyes, smiling into the kissing. "Love you baby." Said Joey.

"God Jo. I love you too. So much." Replied Charlie, her eyes intently watching Joeys. "Never doubt that I do. Never doubt that I want to be with you, and never doubt that I want to live with you, will you Jo?" She pleaded.

Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie once, softly on the lips. "I won't baby." She smiled again. "I don't baby." She confirmed.

Charlie sighed, happy with Joeys reply, and they embraced, entwining their limbs together, for several minutes, before Charlie stirred. "Hon?"

"Umm?"

"You still awake?"

"Yeah."

Charlie giggled. "Time for round 3 then."

Joey giggled. "Cheeky."

Charlie kissed Joey, and then released her arms from around her. She kissed Joey once on the lips, smiled at her, and then made her way down Joeys body, kissing and nibbling her all the way down.

They spent the next hour making love to each other, before they pulled the quilt over themselves, and went to sleep in each others arms, whispering words of love to each other.


	245. Chapter 245

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Lol, I thought so too!_

_S&L – Yep, needed to warm up a bit in this awful weather!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 245

Joey woke up at just gone 9 a.m.. She smiled contentedly, relishing the feeling of having Charlie in her arms. She kissed her on her shoulder, and lay down closer against her. Charlie wouldn't be awake for a few hours yet, although she wanted Joey to wake her up at 1 p.m., so she could begin to adjust her body clock back, as she was off work Monday and Tuesday, and back to a day shift on Wednesday morning.

They could then have a relaxing Sunday afternoon together, before embarking on more house hunting on Monday and Tuesday. They had appointments all day long on both days.

So far, they had only seen one house, the one they saw yesterday, that was a potential home for them. They had decided to see some more, before making a decision, and hopefully making an offer on a property.

At 9.30 am, Joey untangled herself carefully from Charlie, trying not to disturb her. She kissed her on the cheek again, and whispered in her ear. "Love you baby." As she got out of bed, pulling the quilt over Charlie, before she went to shower, change, and get her breakfast.

She went in their room to wake Charlie at 1 p.m.. She lay on the quilt and pushed Charlies hair out of her face, before putting her arm around Charlie, and kissing her on the cheek and whispering. "It's time to get up beautiful."

Charlie stirred. Joey chuckled, and kissed her again on the cheek, before nibbling her ear, and then kissing and nibbling her neck.

Charlie stirred some more, and slowly yawned and stretched, smiling and giggling as Joey nibbled Charlie more as she knew she was waking up.

Charlie rolled over onto her back. "Morning sexy." She smiled cheekily at Joey.

"Morning sexy yourself." Smiled back Joey. She leant forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah." Smiled Charlie. "Better waking up though." She chuckled.

"Well, you'd better get up and showered." Joey smiled. "Leahs lunch is gonna be ready soon."

"Umm. OK then. Let's just have a quick cuddle first though." She looked at Joey. "Come on, get under the quilt." She chuckled.

Joey got off the bed, and lifted up the quilt to get in, and cuddled up to Charlie. "Umm. You're lovely and warm." She kissed Charlie quickly on the lips. "And lovely and naked." She chuckled.

"Well, if lunch wasn't almost ready, I would suggest skipping it." Charlie replied cheekily.

"Charlie." Joey chuckled. "Don't tempt me." She stroked Charlies side with her right hand.

Charlie moaned at the touch. "God Jo." She lifted her head upwards and kissed Joey, and pulled her down towards herself, as Joey wrapped her right leg over Charlies.

"Umm." Joey said against Charlie lips.

They kissed slowly, before they broke off, as Ruby knocked on their door. "Sis?"

"Urgh." Groaned Charlie quietly. Then replying to Ruby. "Yeah?"

Ruby opened the door and walked in. "Oh, sorry sis. Didn't realise you were in here Jo."

"That's OK Rubes. What's up?" Asked Charlie, as Joey readjusted herself.

"I just wondered if you, err, wanted to do something together next week?"

"God Rubes, I'm sorry. I've been so tied up with work and house hunting, I've been ignoring you haven't I. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK sis." Ruby smiled. "You're not exactly ignoring me. I just thought we could catch up sometime, and maybe go and see dad."

"Of course Rubes. We'll sort something out."

Ruby smiled. "OK. Thanks." She turned to leave. "And Leah said lunch is ready in 10."

"Thanks Rubes." Replied Joey. As Ruby shut their door again, Joey said. "You'd really better get up and showered now baby."

They kissed once more before Charlie got up and showered.

They joined everyone for Leahs lunch, and then they went for a long walk, hand in hand along the beach, enjoying some fresh air and being in each others company.

When they got back, Charlie arranged to go and see Ross and Morag. She'd felt guilty about not spending time with Ruby.

They had a relaxing evening, curled up together on the sofa, watching TV with the rest of the household, before retiring to bed.

They made love slowly to each other, both climaxing at the same time, before they fell asleep, as usual, wrapped in each others arms.

They both woke up very early on the Monday morning, both excited about looking for, and finding their potential new home together. Joey was spooning Charlie, and Joey sighed, she was comfortable, but couldn't drop off again.

"You awake hon?" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah. Can't you sleep either?"

Charlie giggled, and rolled onto her back. "No. I'm too excited."

"Me too." Giggled back Joey. She glanced at the alarm clock. "It's 10 to 6. Shall we go for a run?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on then." Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Kiss first though." Joey giggled, as she leant over Charlie, and kissed her on the lips. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her down on top of her. They kissed slowly, smiling into it, as they sighed against each other lips. They broke off. "I meant for a run, not horizontal jog." Joey chuckled.

Charlie joined in the chuckling. "OK. Let's get up. I have been very lazy lately." They had one more kiss, and got out of bed, putting their running shorts and tops on, and going for a half hour jog along the beach.

They came back, made breakfast, joining the rest of the household, who were getting ready for work and school, before showering together, and getting ready for the house visits.

Their first appointment was at 8.30am, and they had one every 2 hours after that, until the last appointment at 4.30pm. Joey had a brochure for each property, that she'd collected from the estate agents. They'd already looked at them, and the photos looked promising.

Joey had made a packed lunch for them, in case they didn't have time to get any food or drinks while they were out. She put the cool box in the back seat, and they set off to the first property.

They headed home at 6.30pm. They were completely worn out. They said hello to everyone, as Joey put the cool box on the kitchen table, and chucked the rubbish from lunch in the bin, and left everything else out to wash.

"Anything any good then sis?" Ruby asked.

"Afraid not Rubes." Charlie smiled.

"Oh well. Better luck tomorrow eh."

"Let's hope so." Charlie smiled.

"Hey, dinner will be 20 minutes, if you want to freshen up first." Leah told them.

"Thanks. Let's go dump our stuff Charlie." Joey said. They went to their room.

"You OK hon?"

"Yeah." Replied Joey bluntly.

"Ooh, that's unlike my usual, happy-go-lucky beautiful and very sexy girlfriend." Charlie said, wrapping her arms around Joey from behind, as she tried to make Joey smile.

She smiled a little bit. "Is it not? Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think." She stated.

"Oh, I know you very well hon." Charlie said quietly. She smiled, and kissed Joeys cheek. "Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I gonna have to force it out of you under interrogation?"

Joey chuckled. "I'll opt for the interrogation I think."

"OK." Charlie smiled, as she began to tickle Joeys ribs. Joey chuckled, then sighed.

Charlie looked at her, and pulled her down onto the bed. She asked softly. "What's up hon?" Charlie took Joeys hand. "That guy who verbally abused us still bugging you?"

"No." Joey shook her head. "It's just, oh, you know, we've looked at loads of these houses, and still haven't seen one that's what we want." She sighed again. "I just wonder how long it's gonna take us."

"It'll take as long as it takes hon. The fifth property, up at Pine Hills had potential."

"True." Joey pondered. "But, it's not really in the right place is it."

"True." Charlie chuckled.

"Are we asking for too much? I mean, should we just make do?" Joey sighed. "Should we buy somewhere like number 5 today, or the one we liked on Saturday, but still keep our eyes out for somewhere else?"

"No!" Charlie said. "We don't need to settle for anything." She kissed Joey. "We'll find somewhere hon. Don't worry." She said confidently.

"I'm glad you're so sure. Cos I'm starting to think it might not happen for some time."

"Hon, don't give up." Charlie said cheerfully. "We'll find somewhere." Then she chuckled. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon."

Joey chuckled back to her. "Very funny." She turned around in Charlies arms, and put her hands on Charlies hips. She smiled and looked into her girlfriends smiling eyes, and then leant forward and kissed her. Charlie responded and they shared a long slow tender kiss.

"We don't have to settle for second best hon. We'll find somewhere, don't worry. There's no point buying somewhere just for the sake of it." Charlie smiled. "We want somewhere just right don't we."

"Yeah. We do." Joey smiled.

"We've still got loads of places to see anyway. We've got more tomorrow, and don't forget, there's no immediate rush. We've got somewhere to live at the moment. It's not like we're going to be homeless is it."

Joey chuckled. "You always make things seem so much better don't you."

"Well hon, no point looking on the down side is there." Charlie smiled. "We'll find somewhere just right for us, don't worry." She said confidently.

Joey smiled. "OK boss. I won't." She kissed Charlie. "Better go get dinner then."

"Yep. Come on sexy." Chuckled Charlie, taking Joey by the hand, and leading her to the kitchen.


	246. Chapter 246

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – You could be right!_

_AL – Well, I see you've been catching up, slowly, lol, wonder if you'll get this far?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 246

They both woke up really early again on Tuesday, and decided yet again, to go for a run along the beach.

Unfortunately for them, they met Risotto, who was out jogging too. He put a spurt on to run past them, giving them both a snide sideways look as he did so. "Why are you up so early on your day off Buckton? Couldn't you bear to be in bed with the local dyke any longer? Missing the attention of a real man?" He shouted, laughing loudly as he ran off.

"Oh drop dead Risotto." Shouted Charlie after him. Then she turned her attention to her fuming girlfriend. "Hon. Let's stop for a while." She put her hand on Joeys forearm, and stopped jogging, stopping Joey at the same time. "Hon?" She looked at Joey. Joeys face was red with fury. Not from the jogging, as she was not even breaking a sweat, but from what Risotto had shouted at them.

She was furious. "I just wanna punch his lights out." Joey stood there, with her hands on her hips, breathing deeply, angrily, staring after Risotto.

Charlie moved, and stood in front of her, putting her arms through Joeys, and wrapped them round her. She pulled her closer, smiled, and looking directly into her eyes, said softly. "Ignore him hon. He's a jerk."

Joey smiled back, and nodded. "I know." She sighed. She pushed a strand of Charlies hair behind her ear. "He's an arsehole." Charlie chuckled, then leant in, and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey moved her hands, and wrapped her arms around Charlie too. "I just want him to get it into his thick head that you're with me, and we're serious." She said quietly.

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "But don't let him get to you. He means nothing to me."

"I know."

"You mean the World to me Jo. I love you." Charlie said softly, before gently pulling Joey closer, and kissing her. "You know we're serious, I know, all our friends know, my family know, and half of Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek know." She paused. "Risotto knows it too. That's why he's being so nasty. Cos his nose has been put out of joint." She chuckled. "He's jealous that I'm in love with you, and he's nowhere near good enough for me."

Joey chuckled. "I think I'd be pretty jealous if I were him too."

"Just as well you don't have to be then isn't it." Chuckled Charlie. "You've got my full attention hon."

Joey smiled. "Good to know."

"Don't be daft hon. There's no contest on that score. You know that. You beat all comers for my affection, hands down, any day." She kissed Joey. Then she smiled at Joey. "Love you hon." She said softly.

"Love you too." Joey smiled back. They kissed again, slowly, and tenderly, before Joey said reluctantly. "We'd better carry on jogging back home eh. Don't want to let him spoil our day do we."

"No we don't." Charlie confirmed. "After all, this could be the day we find our new home." She smiled, blushing slightly.

Joey smiled, and chuckled back. "Our new home. That's sound good baby." Her eyes twinkled at Charlie.

"Yeah. It does. Doesn't it." Charlie replied happily. Then she looked at Joey. "Race you back then." She said, before releasing Joey, and shooting off up the beach, looking back, smiling at Joey. Joey smiled back at her, and then followed her up the beach. She soon caught up, and ran alongside Charlie.

She looked her up and down. "Looking good baby. Looking very good." She smiled, admiring the view.

"I wish I felt as good as I looked then." Charlie chuckled.

"Anyway, I thought you said you were racing me home?" Joey teased, as she increased her pace, and started pulling away from Charlie.

"Just you wait until I catch you." Charlie chuckled, trying in vain to catch Joey.

"Give it your best shot baby." Joey shouted, giggling as she ran off ahead. Charlie tried to catch up, but failed. Joey kept looking behind her, to see where Charlie was. Then she slowed down, so she could catch up with her. When Charlie reached her, she was huffing and puffing. "OK baby?" Joey asked.

"Just about speedy."

"Let's slow down a bit then. We are meant to be taking it easy aren't we." They walked on slowly together, hand in hand along the beach, as Charlie gradually got her breath back, chatting as they went.

When they arrived back at Leahs, Joey started making scrambled eggs on toast. She'd also put the coffee on.

Charlie stood behind Joey, and kissed her on her neck. "Eww, you sweaty thing you." She chuckled. She released Joey, and began getting the coffee mugs, plates and cutlery out, while Joey continued to prepare breakfast.

They were the only ones in the household up so early, and enjoyed the time together, eating their breakfast and chatting and laughing together.

They tidied up, then went into the shower together, before getting ready, and picking up all the brochures for the houses they were visiting today.

Once again, Joey had prepared a packed lunch, in case they didn't get time to stop in their busy schedule.

They set off, full of optimism, for the day ahead.

They returned back home at 6.30pm, and Joey was more despondent than yesterday. They'd viewed quite a few properties now, and only one of them was possibly suitable for them.

As they were laying on the sofa together, later that evening. "Baby, how can you not let Risotto get to you?" Joey huffed, as the toll of the 2 full days spent house hunting, had gotten her down, and she tried to focus on something else, to distract herself.

"He does get to me. I just try and ignore him though, cos he's not worth it."

"So do I, but he still gets to me."

"Is it because I slept with him hon?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Maybe. I don't know." Joey said honestly.

"You know we only went out for less than a month." Charlie said quietly. "And we only slept together 3 times. And the whole thing was very quickly forgettable. Well, apart from the fact that I remember he did absolutely nothing for me, and it was very quick." She hugged Joey, as she continued to try and reassure her girl friend. "We never even saw each other fully naked, and I never stayed over at his place. I always left straight afterwards. And he never slept with me at Leahs." She added softly. "He was a big mistake hon. I'll always regret it." She said sadly. "I'm sorry if it causes you so much heartache and anger."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Anyway, it's not that I'm jealous or envious of him. We all have a past Charlie." Joey said. "I know what we have, and what we mean to each other." She smiled. "Both in and out of bed. So I have no issues on that score."

"You shouldn't have any issues on any score hon." Charlie smiled. "We're great together, better than great." She blushed. "We're in love, we're living together, we're looking for a place together. Who knows how things will pan out after that, but we've spoken about the future, so we could be on course for something truly magical together hon." She smiled shyly

"I know baby." Joey smiled back.

"When I was younger, if I'd have known I would fall in love with you, I wouldn't have slept with anyone else. I would want you to be my first and only lover." She paused. "Not that I've had any lovers apart from you, just sexual partners." She blushed. "You know what I mean?" She asked shyly.

"I do." Joey smiled.

"I feel like you were my first anyway." Charlie said softly, which made her blush further. "Cos I've never made love to anyone else apart from you." She smiled shyly at Joey. "The way we are together, the way we feel about each other, is the best thing in the World Jo. I want to pleasure and please you, as you do to me too. And that's the most amazing feeling in the World." She finished.

"It sure is baby." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie tenderly, cuddling her closer. "But you know, it's OK that we've been with other people, because it makes us all too aware of what we've got now, and how good we are together." She said softly.

Charlie looked at Joey, full of love and admiration for her girlfriend. "You know, I never thought about it like that."

"Well, that's one way to look at it, isn't it."

"Umm."

"Anyway, thank you baby." Said Joey.

"What for?"

"For making me feel better, again." She kissed Charlie. "And reassuring me, when I'm just being a tool."

Charlie chuckled. "You know I really shouldn't have to." She smiled. "You know exactly how I feel about you, and.…."

Joey interrupted. "I know baby." She hugged Charlie. "It's just, I wish he'd just shut up."

Charlie chuckled. "He only goes on about us, cos it gets to him so much." She smiled. "He's jealous."

Joey raised her eyebrows at Charlie. "You think he still fancies you, and he thinks he has a chance with you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Joey got cross. "Umm. Well, maybe he'll get the message when we get somewhere together then."

"I wouldn't hold my breath hon."

"Yeah, he is a bit thick." Joey laughed. "But seriously, he's not after you is he?" Joey asked, worried that Risotto was making things awkward for her girl friend. "He hasn't tried anything on has he?"

"No, he's not tried anything on. I would have told you if he had." Charlie assured Joey.

"Yeah, I know you would have said something." Mumbled Joey.

"And even if he did, I'm in love with you, so I wouldn't go with him, or anyone else for that matter." She smiled. "You're the one for me hon."

"I know." Joey smiled back. "You're the one for me too. I just didn't want him hassling you."

"Anyway, I meant he was jealous of what we have, and how we are together. I mean he's got nothing like that."

"Well, if you ask me, him and May make a right good pair."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, they do."

"We make a much better pair." Joey said smugly.

"We sure do. Yeah." Charlie agreed. "And you know, people do understand about us hon. They know we love each other. And that that doesn't come around too often, and you have to act on it when it does."

"True."

"And, you know, if we get even more committed to each other in the future." Charlie blushed. "Like we've talked about." She went crimson. "They'll realise that we're not just a flash in the pan, and that we're very serious about each other."

"Yeah. They will won't they." Smiled Joey.

They cuddled up on the sofa, giggling, kissing and tenderly making out together for another hour, before they retired to bed.


	247. Chapter 247

_Guys,_

_Jsco81 – Yep, this pair sure are in love!_

_Right, let's see what happens today… _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 247

The next day, Charlie was on early shift, and started at 6 a.m.. It was going to be the same pattern for the rest of the week. That gave them the afternoons together to go house hunting. They were beginning to give up hope of finding anything anytime soon.

They'd managed to get past the look of places that needed decorating, needed gardening, needing extensions or building work doing, and generally needed tidying up. And they'd seen the potential of a couple of places, but nowhere had pulled either of them towards it.

They were viewing 2 properties today, a modern property, and a property that had only just come onto the market, and was too new for a brochure to have been produced.

Charlie arrived home at 2.15 p.m., and ate a quick late lunch with Joey. Joey had made them hot chicken wraps and she had them, and a coffee each ready for Charlie when she got home from work.

When they'd finished eating, Charlie did a quick change, and then they set off to Rangers Peak. The first property was very modern, only 5 years old, and had plenty of room, a separate building with a gym in, which Joey could use, and extend, to hold her surfing gear. There was a swimming pool, a triple garage, and even a granny flat, that Ruby could live in when she was older.

It seemed perfect. But it just didn't grab either of them. They thanked the owner, and wandered back to Joeys car. They sat inside the car, before they moved off, looking at the house. "Well, it's got everything we need hon." Charlie tried to sound chirpy.

"Umm. A bit too sterile don't you think though?"

"I guess."

"Do you really like it?"

"I like it, but not really like it."

"It'd do though, wouldn't it."

"Yeah, but we said we didn't want to just make do didn't we."

"Yeah, but we've seen nothing else have we."

"True." Charlie said.

"I guess we'd better get to the next place then."

"Yeah, come on hon, let's get going." Sighed Charlie.

Joey started the engine and they went in search of the second property.

She'd only got a zip code, no photo and no details, they weren't even sure if they'd found the right place. They'd turned off the main road through Summer Bay towards Yabbie Creek, and drove along the coast road. Then they'd taken a small turn off, called, rather originally, Cliff Ridge, and then taken the road 500m along, passed 3 houses, until they came to "Sea View". There was a small, tatty wooden sign hanging lopsidedly on the front gate. The gate was wooden, and was off its hinges, and had a couple of broken slats in it, having been pushed back against the bushes on one side of the drive.

"Looks like this is it hon." Said Charlie, a little down beat.

"Yeah." Replied an equally unimpressed Joey. They pulled down a virtual dirt track that was over hung with creepers and eucalyptus trees. The branches scraped the car roof and doors as they edged down.

"Are you sure this is the right one hon?" Charlie asked, as they continued

"Well, it had the right name on the gate didn't it."

"True."

As they approached a clearing, the house gradually came into view. Charlie and Joey looked at it, and then looked at each other, as Joey drove slowly towards it. They smiled at each other, and then looked at the house again.

It was a large old brick built place, double bay fronted, with a big front door, with a brick porch over hang in the middle. There was a separate single garage to the right of the house.

They got out the car, and walked towards the front door, hand in hand. Charlie was grinning broadly. "Baby, try not to smile too much. We don't want them to think we're too interested, they may put the price up or something." She squeezed Charlies hand.

"OK hon." Charlie grinned at her. "It looks...erm...lovely though." She said quietly.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it." Joey agreed.

They both took a deep breath, let go of each others hands, and Joey knocked on the front door. An elderly lady, with a walking stick, opened it. "Miss Collins, Miss Buckton I assume?" She asked.

"Yes. Mrs Grant I take it." Joey smiled at her. "How do you do?" She moved forward to shake the womans hand.

"Hello, pleased to meet you."

"Please call us Charlie and Joey though." Joey insisted.

"Then please call me Alice." She smiled. "Please, come in." She stepped back into the hallway, and Joey ushered Charlie in, in front of her.

The hallway was light and massive and had lovely old wooden flooring.

Alice said. "Well, Joey, Charlie, I can't walk around the place like I once used to. So, would you mind if you explored on your own?" She chuckled. "I haven't got anything worth stealing, so I shan't worry about you taking anything."

Charlie quickly piped up. "Well, just to reassure you, I'm a police woman, and you can check with the Yabbie Creek station if you like. I'm Senior Constable Charlie Buckton." She paused. "Actually, I have my police i.d. with me." She got out her purse from her pocket.

"No, it's fine." The old lady chuckled. "Please just take your time looking round inside. Then if you come back here, I'll make a tea, or coffee if you prefer, and I have some cakes and biscuits ready for you."

"That's very kind of you, but you really don't need to." Joey said.

"Nonsense. I hardly ever get visitors, so it's nice to cater for someone else for a change." She smiled at them. "Besides, then when you've looked around inside, I'll get the gardener to show you the outside."

"Well thank you Alice. That would be wonderful." Beamed Charlie. She looked at Joey. "Shall we go then hon?"

Joey looked at her, and then Mrs Grant, wondering if they'd get any reaction after Charlies slip of the tongue. Nothing seemed forthcoming. Charlie mouthed. "Sorry hon." At Joey.

Joey merely smiled and shrugged, before replying. "Sure. Let's go take a look round. We'll start upstairs shall we?"

Charlie nodded at Joey, then addressed Alice. "We'll start now then Alice. Thank you."

"Take your time dear." Alice smiled, and then turned, to retire to the lounge.

Charlie turned her attention back to Joey, and Joey took her hand, leading her up the stairs. They were wide, and wooden, with wonderful carved wooden banisters running all the way up. The wood matched the flooring in the entrance hall. They both ran their free hands up the wonderful old and varnished banisters, feeling the smooth warm wood under their touch. They looked at each other on the way up the stairs, and smiled shyly. "Lovely, isn't it." Joey said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. It is." She said, slightly breathlessly.

They arrived at the large landing. There were several doors leading off it. "Which way shall we go round?" Charlie asked Joey eagerly, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Clockwise baby." So they went to the first door on the left, which lead to a room at the back of the house.


	248. Chapter 248

_Guys,_

_So sorry this has taken so very long to update everyone! But back to the house viewing..._

_Jsco81 – You could be right! _

_S&L – Thanks for catching up! You could be right too!_

_Tutie – No, it's not Joeys parents house, lol._

_AL – Gone back to chapter 130 have we? Bored, much? Well, thanks for re-reading it anyway!_

_Coachkimm – Wow, thanks very much! And here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy this too!_

_Kazintaz – Umm, well, we'll have to hope they have found their dream home!_

_Maziemoo – Well, here's the next chapter, and thanks for the compliment!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 248

Joey looked at Charlie, and smiled, as she put her free hand on the doorknob and turned it. She pushed the door open. They both held their breaths, as they waited to see what was behind it.

As the door was pushed open by Joey, they could see that behind it was a bedroom. They walked into it, hand in hand. Although it was now stacked half full with boxes and crates, it was quite large, and could easily accommodate a double bed and wardrobe. They walked to the window. It overlooked the back of the house, and they could see the sea in front of them.

"Wow." Said Charlie, slightly breathlessly. "What a wonderful view."

Joey let go of Charlies hand, and put her arm around her waist instead. "Yeah, it is isn't it." They smiled at each other.

"Right. Next one."

Then they went into the next room. They had to walk along the landing a little way, and follow a small corridor, down to the left. They came across another bedroom. This one was at the end of the house. It was the same size as the one they'd just been in, and also over looked the rear of the property. They smiled at each other. It wasn't full of boxes, it was empty, and they could now see the potential of both rooms.

They stepped out that room, and Joey lead Charlie by the hand, back tracking along the corridor, to the next door on the left.

This turned out to be another bedroom, at the corner of the house. It faced out to the front of the house. It was larger than the other two rooms they'd just been in. There was a large wardrobe and dressing table and a set of draws in the room, and gave them an idea of the space available.

"Hey, not bad eh babe?"

"No. Not bad at all. Very spacious." Charlie smiled.

They had a look out the window, and smiled at each other again, before making their way back along the corridor.

They opened the next door they came to, and walked into a family bathroom. It was large, and was quite old fashioned. They saw the potential of it, and moved onto the next room.

This next room turned out to be a family toilet and shower room. It was none the less spacious, and although, like the bathroom, it needed updating, the potential was there.

They passed the top of the landing, and went into the next room, which was a large bedroom. This room looked out to the front of the house, and was very spacious. It was empty, and again the potential to the couple was quite evident.

Then they entered the middle room, overlooking the back of the house. It was the master bedroom. They both smiled shyly as they walked in, and realised that it would be their room if they bought the property. There was a large double bed against one wall, and a dressing table in front of each of the windows on the right and left side of the room. In between the two windows, there was a large patio door. They walked towards it, and smiled at each other, as Joey opened the doors, and pushed them open, onto the balcony outside.

They stepped outside, onto the amply spacious balcony. The view was beautiful, and almost took their breaths away. They could see over the bay, and out to sea.

"It's beautiful Jo." Gasped Charlie.

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "Yeah it is."

"Imagine sitting out here of a morning or evening." Charlie whispered huskily.

Joey stood behind Charlie, and put a hand on each hip, pulling her gently backwards towards her. "I can see us sitting here. Can't you?" She asked softly.

Charlie nodded, leaning back against Joey. "Yeah. Yeah I can." She replied softly.

"From what I've seen so far, I really like the place." Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist. "I mean, there's a few additions and modernisations we'd need to do, but I really like it."

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled.

They stood outside and took in the view for a couple more minutes, before returning into main bedroom. They walked towards a door on the side of the room, and entered the ensuite bathroom. It had ample room in it, although again, needed to be updated and modernised, the potential was more than obvious.

They then came out the bathroom, and went in the other door that lead out the main bedroom. It lead into a walk-in wardrobe and dressing room. Charlies face was a picture, as she imagined all her clothes hanging up, and her shoes lined up in it.

Joey smiled at her girlfriend. "Well, I think this room has put the biggest smile on your face so far today." She giggled.

Charlie giggled back. "I think I could definitely cope with a walk in one of these."

They smiled at each other. "It's pretty cool eh." Joey agreed. "Just needs updating, like most of the rest of the place. But that won't take much will it."

"No it won't" Agreed Charlie.

"Right, let's go downstairs for that coffee shall we." Joey suggested.

"Yeah."

They went downstairs to the lounge, once again admiring the wooden staircase as they went down.

Alice was waiting for them. They accompanied her to the kitchen, and Charlie carried the tray of coffees, biscuits and cakes back to the lounge.

The lounge was very spacious, and ran along the whole side of the house. There was a large bay window overlooking the front of the house, and a large patio door to the back of the house, which lead to a wooden veranda.

There was also an open fireplace, just like Joey had in her place in Brisbane. It certainly was a lovely room.

They sat down and chatted about the house. Alice asked them what they thought of it so far. She looked at Charlie, as she awaited a response.

Charlie glanced briefly at Joey before replying. "Erm, well, I really like it Mrs Grant."

Alice smiled. "Alice, please dear."

"We really like it Alice." Charlie repeated smiling shyly.

"Good." Alice smiled back. "I take it you're looking for a place for the two of you to live together in?" she asked.

Charlie glanced briefly at Joey again, before replying. "Yes we are." She liked the house a lot, and she hoped that Mrs Grant didn't get funny about selling it to them, should they decide to make an offer on the property.

"Umm." Alice smiled knowingly. "I thought as much."

Charlie glanced at Joey, who smiled back at her.

Alice continued. "You two look very sweet together." She chuckled. "And I'm pleased you like my home." She stated.

Joey smiled at Alice. "Thank you Alice, from what we've seen so far, your home is lovely, and full of character."

"Well, you still need to see the downstairs and the garden, so when we've finished these drinks, you'd better carry on with your viewing. Have you got any more properties to see today?"

"No, this is the last one."

"Oh good. I didn't want to keep you from anything."

"We're in no hurry." Joey replied.

They continued chatting about the house, and Alices time in it. When they'd finished their second coffees and a couple more cakes, Alice told them to look around the ground floor of the house, before coming back to the lounge, so they could go with the gardener outside.

They went back into the kitchen, at the back of the house, that they'd seen briefly when they got the coffees. It was a large room, and had plenty of room for a large family dining table. The cupboards were old fashioned, but again, the potential was obvious.

There was a large utility room, where there was plenty of room for a washing machine, fridge, freezer and dishwasher etc.

They went into the dining room, which as at the front of the house, looking out through the other bay window. This was about half the size of the lounge, and also had an open fireplace, and a large dining table in it.

They then went into the downstairs toilet, which was at the back of the house under the staircase and landing. It was reasonably large, and had in it a sink and toilet.

They then wandered back to the lounge, and Alice called in her gardener to show them around outside.

Mr Elmwood, Gordon, lead the couple out through the patio doors in the kitchen, and they stepped onto a large patio area, of grey stonework. It led all the way along the back of the house to the veranda outside the lounge.

He took them to the BBQ area, and showed them the landscaping that was evident when they looked around.

It was a large garden, and there was also a small square pool to the right side of the property. Gordon took them to the rear of the property, and showed them how close they were to the sea.

The property backed onto the cliffs, and he showed them the back gate, that led to a pathway down the cliffs to the beach. They didn't go down it, as it was overgrown, but Joey was excited to think she could use the path as a quick way down for her surfing.

There was a couple of sheds in the back garden, and the gardener also showed them the separate garage while they were there, which was down the side of the house.

He then escorted them back to the lounge, where they thanked Alice for her time, coffee and cakes, and they left for home.

They went home, feeling very excited about this latest house they'd just looked at. They decided not to tell anyone else, just yet, as they needed to discuss it further between themselves, and they didn't want to spoil it.

Straight after dinner, they went to the surf club for a drink, so they could sit down together and discuss the house quietly together, without any interruptions.

They sat in the corner of the surf club, on a comfy sofa, having purchased a bottle of Rose wine from the bar.

Joey poured the wine, and then sat at the end of the sofa, her feet flat on the floor, Charlie sat down next to her, leaning against her, shoulder to shoulder.

They leant back, and Joey held Charlies right hand in her left, entwining their fingers loosely together, and resting them on her left leg. Charlie looked at their hands, and smiled happily. They started chatting and smiling about the house they saw that afternoon. Talking about things they could do, to turn it into their dream home.

They tried not to get over excited about it. It was hard though. They both really liked the place.

As they finished the bottle, Charlie got up, and walked to the bar to get another. Joey watched her girlfriend as she walked. She smiled broadly, as she watched Charlie, in her short skirt, and high-heeled sandals, showing off her beautiful long tanned legs, walking slowly towards the bar. "God, she's so beautiful, so sexy." Thought Joey. "And she's in love with me, how lucky am I?"

As Charlie was at the bar, Risotto walked in with May on his arm. He noticed Charlie leaning against the bar, and eyed her up and down appreciatively from behind, licking his lips.

Joey watched on, as Risotto undressed her girlfriend in front of her. Her annoyance rising by the second, she scowled at him. "Look all you like, but keep your hands off her, she's my girlfriend." She thought jealously and possessively.

Charlie turned around from the bar, holding onto their new bottle of Rose. She noticed Risotto and May approaching, and ignored them, instead smiling broadly at Joey, as she walked back slowly towards her.

Risotto watched on, before May pulled him angrily to the bar.

Joey smiled back broadly, as they watched each other across the room, their eyes glinting at each other, as Charlie approached the sofa.

Risotto ordered their drinks, and then turned around, and watched Charlie, as she walked away from the bar.

Charlie put the bottle of wine on the table, and then, instead of sitting next to Joey again, she bent down, ladylike in her short skirt, and took off her sandals, before sitting down, in Joeys lap, wiggling slightly, to get comfy, making Joey giggle out loud, and briefly gasp with pleasure, before Charlie stretched her long legs along the sofa.

Joey smiled at her, her big brown eyes twinkling with love. "You trying to make a point?" She whispered into Charlies left ear, chuckling slightly, as she put her left arm around Charlies waist, placing her left hand on her hip. She could see all too well that Risotto was still watching them.

Charlie turned to her left to look at Joey, she smiled sexily, making Joeys heart melt. "I might be." She said huskily. She put her right hand on the side of Joeys face, and gently pulled her head towards her, before kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Got a problem with that?" Charlie asked, grinning back at Joey.

Joey smiled, and shook her head. "Never." She replied. Charlie smiled, then turned her attention back to the bottle of wine, and topped up their glasses. She handed one to Joey.

"Cheers hon." She said, clinking their glasses together.

"Cheers Charles." Giggled Joey. As she took a sip, her eyes caught Risottos, who was still at the bar. She winked at him, and smiled broadly, as she took the glass away from her lips. He instantly tensed, reeling from the nerve of Joey, and her taunting of him over Charlie. "I love you baby." She whispered in Charlies ear, as she rubbed her back up and down with her right hand. She kissed her on the side of her head.

Charlie turned to look at Joey. "Love you too hon." She replied softly, smiling at Joey, and looking her directly in the eye, before leaning forward to kiss her tenderly on the lips again.

Joey closed her eyes, as she felt Charlie press her warm soft lips against her own. "Umm." She moaned softly, as she lay her right hand flat against Charlies back.

Charlie slowly broke off from the slow, tender kiss and smiled at Joeys slightly flushed face. She kissed her on the end of her nose, before settling back against Joeys chest. "Cheers hon." She said.

"Cheers beautiful." Replied Joey, slightly breathlessly.

They continued to sip on their wine, and chat about the house. They both had ideas about what they could do with it, should they decide to pursue their interest in the property.

They realised that they needed to keep their feet firmly on the ground though, take a couple of days to think about it, and go and view the property again, and maybe take Ruby there too, before they considered making an offer.

As they drank and chatted, Risotto and May sat together and watched the couple. They both moaned about them making a show of themselves in a public place, by being all over each other.

Deep down Risotto knew he was only jealous of Joey, and the way Charlie obviously felt about her. He thought, not for the first time, that Charlie should be with him. He loved her, he wanted her. He didn't understand why she'd broken up with him in the first place. They were perfect for each other. Both Police Officers, with so much potential for advancement and promotion going for them. They would be a top class team, both at, and away from work.

Until this Joey Collins turned up, that is. Then things changed. He'd been trying to convince Charlie to go out with him again, and had Joey not appeared on the scene, he would have gotten her back. Oh, she was pretending to resist his charms, but he knew she'd fall under his spell again eventually. It was going to be tricky now though. He'd got to try and get this Joey out the way first. He was sure if he used his charm, Charlie would soon be swayed back towards him.

May nudged Angelo in the ribs, as he continued to look over at the couple opposite then. He jumped, looked at her, smiled sweetly and apologised, blaming his staring on the fact that they were being outrageously open with their offensive relationship. May seemed to accept this excuse, and they carried on drinking their own drinks.


	249. Chapter 249

_Guys,_

_Apologies for the slight (oops!) delay in continuing with this...but in light of the current storyline, I thought I'd pick up pen and paper, well, laptop and memory stick, and finish this off._

_So, enough rambling, here's the start of the rest of the story...enjoy..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 249

The couple spent the rest of the evening chatting about the house. They both loved the character of it, although they both knew and agreed that they would need a lot of modernisation work doing to the place, to get it just how they wanted it, to suit their needs, and for all Joeys gear.

Still, they were finding it difficult to not get too excited about it. After all, it was the only house they really liked so far, and knew they shouldn't get carried away with future plans, as they'd only just seen the house, and not made an offer or anything.

They decided to continue to view other properties, thereby keeping their options open, just in case they decided they didn't like the place second time round, or it fell through later on.

After they'd finished the second bottle of wine, they wandered off home, deciding to take a quiet walk along the beach, and paddled in the cool seawater. They walked hand in hand, back to Leah's, and ended up going to bed reasonably early, as Charlie was on at 6 a.m..

They popped to the loo, and cleaned their teeth, before heading to their room. They smiled at each other, before Joey turned around to lock the bedroom door, and Charlie put the bedside lamp on.

Then Joey switched off the main light, and slowly walked towards Charlie. She pushed Charlies hair behind her left ear, before putting her arms around her waist from behind, and rested her head on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful." She whispered in Charlies ear left.

Charlie smiled, and rested her arms over Joeys arms, her hands over Joeys hands. "Hey beautiful yourself." Joey sighed contentedly. She nuzzled into Charlies neck, and then gently nibbled and kissed her neck, then sucking lightly, she caused Charlie to moan sexily. "Ummm, God, Jo." Which turned Joey on even more.

Joey went to move her hands, so Charlie moved hers too, but kept them covering Joeys. Joey slowly moved her hands up Charlies front, towards her breasts. Charlie gasped, as Joeys hands reached her breasts, and she gently squeezed them, and run her palms over the front of Charlies shirt, feeling Charlies already erect nipples. "God Jo." Charlie said breathlessly, as Joey continued to tease Charlies nipples through her shirt and bra, and kiss and nibble her neck.

Joey moved her hands down Charlies shirt, and placed her hands flat on her stomach. Charlie turned around in her arms, sporting a massive smile, and biting her bottom lip rather sexily. She put her arms on Joeys shoulders, and wrapped them round her neck, pulling her in closer. "Evening sexy." She said huskily, raising her eyebrows at Joey, before slowly moving her face forward to plant a kiss on Joeys lips. Joey melted into the kiss, and they kissed slowly, but deeply.

Joey pulled Charlie even closer to her, her hands on Charlies hips, so their bodies were squashed together. Joey edged Charlie back towards their bed. She broke off from the kiss, to look at Charlie. They smiled at each other, and leant their foreheads together.

Joey moved her hands to Charlies bum, squeezing her cheeks gently through her skirt. They kissed again, and then Joey moved her hands under Charlies shirt, and rested her palms gently on Charlies back. She moved her thumbs slowly up and down, causing Charlies skin and body to react to the sensual touch, and Charlie to utter a slight purr. Joey pulled her head back slightly, smiled at Charlie, and looked downwards, admiring the view. "Ummm." She said softly. "Very appealing." She looked back up at Charlie, a cheeky grin on her face, and kissed her slowly. They moaned against each others mouths, as they grew more passionate.

Joeys left hand wandered up Charlies bare back, caressing her as it went. Her right hand moved to Charlies front, and massaged her left breast through her bra.

Charlie moved her left hand to Joeys right breast, and massaged it through Joeys shirt, while her right hand pulled Joeys head towards her, to deepen their kiss.

They broke apart, slightly breathlessly. Their eyes were sparkling at each other, as they began to strip their own clothes off quickly. They threw them on the floor, before Charlie pulled back the quilt and lay down on her back on the bed. Joey admired her naked girlfriend. "God baby, you're so very beautiful." She climbed on the bed on all fours, until she was hovering over Charlie, and then she gently lay directly on top of her. Their breasts were squashed against each others, as they kissed, and Charlie put her arms around Joeys back, pulling her down even closer towards her. Joeys right leg rested between Charlies legs, and she moved her knee upwards, feeling the heat and desire of her girlfriend against her upper thigh. She rocked her leg very slowly forwards and backwards, pressing and rubbing between Charlies legs, against her heat. Her right hand moved to Charlies left breast as she began to tweak the nipple.

Joey lifted her head, and smiled at Charlie, before kissing her slowly down her neck and chest, stopping at her breasts, rejoicing in the hard nipples she captured in her mouth. Charlie arched her back, and moaned, as Joey moved to lie by the side of Charlie. "Your nipples are magnificent baby." Joey said huskily, before resuming paying them attention. Charlie ran her right hand nails up and down Joeys back, while caressing her right breast and toying with her nipple with her left hand.

They ground into each other, and Joey moved her hand slowly down Charlies stomach, and upper thigh, before she moved her right leg from between Charlie legs, making way for her hand. Charlie kissed Joey harder, as she waited expectantly for Joey to touch her. She arched her back, pressing her lower body towards Joey in anticipation.

Joey teased Charlie, by moving her hand around where she needed her to be. She cupped her mound, feeling the heat from Charlies sex.

"Joey." Gasped Charlie, as she pulled Joey towards her with both hands around her back, her nails scraping her skin slightly. "Please hon." She gulped. "I want you now." Joey smiled into Charlies neck, as she continued to tease Charlie, by moving her hand and fingers up and down Charlies inner thigh.

"Hon." Charlie moaned. "Please hon." She begged. "I want you now."

"Where do you want me?" Joey asked, looking directly at Charlie. "Here?" She asked, as she moved her fingers to come at rest on Charlies clit.

"Yessssss." Charlie gasped.

Joey slowly moved her fingers, gently pressing on Charlies clit. Charlie squirmed with sexual excitement, arching as close to Joey as she could get.

Joey moved her fingers around Charlies clit, slowly building her up.

"Here?" Joey asked again, as she moved her fingers down Charlies slit.

"God yes." Moaned Charlie in Joeys ear.

Joey stopped at the opening to her sex, and relished the warm wetness that engulfed her fingers. "Baby?" she asked.

"Hon?" asked Charlie, looking at Joey, as she pressed her body closer to Joeys, lifting up her bum towards Joeys fingers, eager for Joey to enter her.

"Do you want me here?"

"God Joey. Pleaseeee." Gasped Charlie desperately. "Please Jo. I need you now."

"OK baby." Joey smiled. "Your wish is my command." She slowly pushed 2 fingers into Charlies opening, and Charlie gasped in pleasure, as she welcomed Joey in.

They kissed passionately, as Joey slowly moved her fingers in and out of Charlie. She withdrew her fingers, and ran her fingers up Charlies slit, and over and around her clit. "Aarggghh Jo, that's so good hon. Don't stop."

Charlie moved her body in time with Joeys fingers, as their shared rythmne began to build Charlie up to the pinnacle Joey craved for her.

Joey slid her fingers down Charlies slit, and entered her, as she began to rub her clit with her thumb. "Baby you feel so good." She whispered in Charlies ear.

Charlie whimpered, as Joeys pace and intensity increased with every stroke.

"How's that there?" Asked Joey, knowing full well that Charlie loved it. "That good?"

"God hon, yeah, just there." Charlie encouraged, when Joey hit her sensitive spot again.

They knew each others bodies so well now. Joey knew exactly how to push Charlie over the edge, and loved to tease and build her up, before pushing her over the precipice. She wanted Charlie to cum hard and enjoy every second of their love making.

"You ready to cum for me now?" Joey asked huskily.

"Uhh huh." Nodded Charlie, eager to let go.

Joey continued her actions, and paid particular attention to the Charlies most sensitive areas.

"Hon...I'm...gonna..cum..." Charlie managed to mutter, as she gripped Joey around the neck.

"Ok baby." Joey whispered. "I love you baby, and I want you to cum hard for me. OK?" She began to suck and flick Charlies nipples.

"Uhh huh." Charlie nodded, eager to obey Joeys instructions.

Joey pushed her fingers deep in Charlie, and moved her thumb over her engorged clit, and she felt Charlie begin to tense and clench her muscles.

"Joooooo..." Charlie screeched.

"I know baby." Joey panted, as her efforts reaped rewards. "Cum for me baby." She whispered, as she lifted her head, to watch Charlie.

Charlie spasmed under Joeys attention, and gripped around Joeys back and neck, her nails digging into Joey. She managed to withhold herself from screaming and disturbing the rest of the house. She managed to keep it too a quiet "Aaaarrgghh." As her body reacted fiercely to Joeys attention.

Joeys fingers and thumb gradually came to rest, and Charlie got her breath back. They kissed. A slow, deep, loving kiss, smiling into it.

Joey withdrew her fingers, and brought them up to her mouth, licking them one by one, before kissing Charlie deeply again.

"You Ok baby?" She asked softly, as she lay on her left arm and elbow looking at Charlie. She rested her right arm over Charlies tummy, gently laying her hand flat on her taut smooth stomach, and rubbing her thumb gently on Charlies skin.

Charlies eyes twinkled at Joey. "I'm more than OK, my little sex machine." She kissed her girlfriend. "God Jo." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know how you do it. But I'm very glad you do." She chuckled, before bringing her head up and kissing Joey on the lips.

Joey smiled back at her. "Cos I've got a beautiful girlfriend, that drives me wild with desire."

Charlie giggled. "You're not the only one."

They lay at rest for a couple of minutes, smiling at each other, and kissing occasionally, allowing themselves to recover from their excursions.

Charlie then began giggling, and looked at Joey, biting her bottom lip. Before Joey could ask her what the matter was, Charlie pushed Joey over onto her back, and straddled her. She pinned her arms above her head, and began kissing her on the lips. She moved her lips to Joeys neck, spending time licking and nibbling it, before releasing her arms, and gradually moving down Joeys body. Her hair flowed down over her head, and tickled Joey as she moved around.

She paid attention to Joeys breasts and nipples, before moving down to her shooting star and baby Joey. Joey squirmed with pleasure under Charlie, uttering squeaks and moans as Charlie continued her love assault.

Charlie moved further down Joeys body, and nestled between her legs. She kissed Joeys inner thighs, and moved her kissing around to her baby Joey again. Joey squirmed and wriggled, as she moaned and gasped, as Charlies lips and fingers tantalised her body.

"How's my baby Joey tonight?" Asked Charlie, before nibbling the tattoo.

"Arrgghh. God Charlie." Gasped Joey.

"So is my Joey OK or not?"

"God yeah." Joey gasped. "Joey is definitely OK."

"Good." Charlie said huskily. "And now I'm gonna make my Joey even more than OK."

Joey gulped, and gripped the sheet with both hands, as Charlie kissed baby Joey, and then moved downwards, towards Joeys clit. She flicked her tongue over Joeys clit, and Joey squeaked and arched her back, her hips thrusting towards Charlie.

Charlie flicked her again, causing Joey to squeal again. "Baby..."

Charlie smiled, then slowly moved her tongue over Joeys clit, backwards and forwards, gradually building up the pressure. Joey was in ecstasy. Charlie moved her tongue slowly down Joeys slit, and met her girlfriends warm wetness.

Joey arched her back, curled her toes, and bit her bottom lip. "God baby."

Charlie pushed her tongue into Joeys sex, and rubbed her clit with her fingers at the same time. "God baby." Gasped Joey. "This is gonna be quick."

Charlie continued her actions, exploring as far as she could inside Joey with her tongue. Joey rolled and moved her hips up and down, eagerly pushing herself towards Charlie.

Charlie kept her fingers rubbing around and over Joeys clit, fast then slow, hard then lightly.

"Babe." Joey said through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna cum soon."

Charlie rubbed harder on Joeys clit, and increased the depth of her tongue. Joey clenched her buttocks together, and arched her back, as the climax approached. "Charrrlliiieeeee..." She murmured.

Charlie removed her tongue, and put her fingers into Joey, as she kept rubbing her clit with her other hand. As she moved her fingers in and out of Joey, pushing in as far as she could, she felt Joey tremble and clench her fingers, in the throws of her climax. Charlie smiled broadly as she watched Joey shudder and tense on the bed.

"I love you hon." She said, as Joeys orgasm tore through her. Joeys knuckles went white as she gripped the sheets, and clenched her teeth together, trying to stifle a scream that she so wanted to release. She shuddered violently, and arched her back, as Charlie continued to pump her slowly, gradually coming to rest inside Joey.

As the last tingles and spasms passed through Joey, Charlie withdrew her fingers, and lay down next to her girlfriend. They kissed slowly, several times. They smiled broadly at each other. They held each other, as Joey recovered.

Her chest rose up and down, as she got her breath back. "Wow baby." She smiled at Charlie and kissed her.

Charlie smiled back. "Wow indeed. My gorgeous sexy honey bunny." She giggled.

Joey giggled too. "You idiot."

Charlie playfully smacked on the arm. "Hey. Enough of that." She giggled.

They hugged again, as they both sighed deeply. After a couple of minutes, Charlie moved to put the alarm on for her early shift in the morning, pulled the quilt up over them, and then switched the lamp off.

They kissed goodnight, slowly, and deeply, and then snuggled up, Joey lying on her back, with her arm wrapped around Charlie. Charlie rested her head on Joeys left shoulder, and draped her left arm and leg over Joey. "Night baby. Love you." Joey whispered, before kissing the top of Charlies head.

"Night hon. Love you too." They both sighed, as they nodded off, more than contented, in each others arms.


	250. Chapter 250

_Guys,_

_Well, thanks a lot for your responses to chapter 249. Much appreciated!_

_Btw, no, I haven't mentioned the significance of 'My Blue Butterfly' yet. So keep your eyes peeled, and your ear to the ground._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 250

The alarm woke them both with a start at 5 a.m.. Charlie reached out from Joeys spooning embrace, and switched it onto snooze. "Sorry hon." She said, apologising for the startling awakening.

"That's ok baby." Joey said, sighing. She planted a big kiss on Charlies shoulder. "Morning sexy." She sighed, pulling Charlie closer.

"Yeah. Morning hon." Charlie whispered, as she turned slowly in Joeys arms, until she was laying on her back. Joey then moved to drape herself half over Charlie. "Ummm." Charlie muttered, enjoying the feel of her girlfriends naked body.

Joey giggled, her eyes still tightly shut. They lay there for a further 4 minutes, until the alarm beeped at them again. Joey lifted herself off Charlie slightly, so Charlie could reach to switch it off.

"I'd better get moving hon." Sighed Charlie, reluctant to leave her sexy naked girlfriend in bed.

"Nooooo." Grumbled Joey.

Charlie giggled. "I know hon. But I really need to get going."

Joey sighed. She fluttered her eyelids open, and looked at Charlie. She could just about see her face in the darkness of the room. She kissed her on the lips. "Love you baby." She laughed. "Now get out of bed and let me get back to sleep."

Charlie swatted her on the arm. "Cheeky monkey." She giggled. Joey shuddered against her, trying not to laugh out loud. Charlie kissed her back. "Uhhh. God. Gotta go hon. Catch you later yeah?"

"Sure baby." Joey kissed her again. "See you later."

Charlie slipped out the bed, and left Joey to nod off again, as she went for a shower, and got ready to go to work.

When Joey woke up, she instantly missed Charlie being in their bed. She sighed, and rolled over onto her back. She stretched, and glanced at the alarm clock. It was 9.20 a.m.. "Ummm." She thought. "I think I'll go for a surf."

She got up, and saw that her phone was flashing on her bedside table. She picked it up. There was a text from Charlie waiting for her. She smiled broadly, and opened it up. "Morning again hon. God I miss you. Have a gr8 day! C U u. C. XXX."

Joey smiled and replied. "Morning baby. Miss U 2. Brekkie at diner, then surf, then gymn. U free for coffee now or lunch? Love u. J. XXX." She pressed send, then went for a quick wash, before getting dressed for a surf. She put on a swimming costume, and then had a quick tidy up in their room, picking up their clothes from the night before, and putting them in the wash bin. She put on board shorts and a t-shirt, a spare set of clothes for the gymn, beach sandals, and picked up a couple of spare towels, her phone, wallet, and car keys, and went to get her surfing stuff from Georgies.

She picked up all the gear she needed, and then drove to the diner. She took a booth by the window, and checked her phone, while she waited for someone to take her order. Charlie had replied. "Will try and pop out for quick coffee or do takeaway run. 3 ." Joey smiled.

Colleen came over to take her order. She was hungry, but didn't want anything too heavy, as she was going surfing soon. But she couldn't resist. "2 pancakes with hot cherries please Colleen. Umm, and a large cappuccino. Thanks."

Joey sat watching out the window, hoping Charlie would turn up soon. She saw a police car pull up in the car park, and Charlie get out, proceeding to the door. Joey watched out for her girlfriend adoringly, as she came into the diner.

She offered a little wave, to attract Charlies attention, and she duly smiled broadly at Joey, when she spotted her, and walked over to the table.

"Hi hon." Charlie said happily, as she smiled and sat down. They resisted kissing or holding hands over the table, as Charlie was in her uniform.

"Morning sexy." Replied a jubilant Joey. "How long have you got?"

"Ten minutes. Just enough time for a quick coffee. And I've got to take some back with me."

"Ten minutes is better than nothing." Smiled Joey.

"I'll just go order the coffees for later. Won't be a sec." Charlie got up, and walked over to the counter, placing her take out order with Colleen. Then she wandered back with Joeys, and her own coffee. "There you go hon."

"Thanks baby." Said Joey, adding some sugar and stirring the coffee.

"What did you order?"

"Your favourite." Smiled Joey.

"What?" Smiled Charlie. "Joey on toast?"

"No. Silly." Joey giggled. "Cherry pancakes."

"Oh yummy!"

"If you're lucky, I'll let you have a bite before you go back to work."

"How very suggestive Miss Collins." Charlie replied sexily. "Sadly I've only got 10 minutes. Nowhere near enough time for any hanky panky."

Joey laughed. "If only."

"If only indeed." Charlie smiled.

They both took a sip of their coffees. "So. I'll call the estate agent later, see if we can arrange some more viewings. And see if we can go back to the house in a few days, to take another look, yeah?"

"Yeah hon. Sounds good." Charlie agreed. "I know we can't get carried away, but it's hard isn't it."

"Sure is." Smiled Joey.

Colleen brought Joeys pancakes over, along with some cutlery. She handed Charlie some too. "I thought you might want your own set Senior Constable." She smiled.

"You know me too well Colleen." Charlie replied, smiling. "Thank you."

"Tuck in baby." Said Joey, as she pushed the plate in the middle of the table.

They ate the pancakes, and finished their coffees. "I'd better go hon."

"Ok baby."

"Thanks for brekkie." She paused. "Well, brunch for me." She smiled.

"Your welcome baby." They got up, and walked to the counter. Joey paid for brekkie, and Charlie paid for her tray of takeouts for the station.

They walked to the car park together. And Joey wished Charlie a good day, and Charlie wished Joey a good surf. Joey gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips when she leant in the patrol car window. And they went their separate ways.

Joey headed off for a couple of hours surfing, after calling the estate agent, to arrange more viewings, and another viewing of the "Sea View" property they really liked.

When she'd finished her surf, she went for a shower at Tonys gym, then chanced into her gym gear, and had a 2 hour workout, culminating in a 20 minute sprint on the running machine. She felt good, and was pleased her workout had gone well. She headed off to shower and change at home, before doing some of hers and Charlies washing, and tidying their room up.

When Charlie got home from work, Joey was playing computer games with VJ. She was just about holding her own.

Charlie walked through the lounge, and put her hand on Joeys shoulder, bending over the back of the sofa to kiss Joey on the cheek. "Evening hon." She said happily. "Hi VJ."

"Hi baby." Smiled Joey.

"Hi." Said VJ.

"Who's winning?"

"It's a joint game." Said a chirpy VJ. "But I've got more kills and points." He stated proudly.

"Good for you." Chuckled Charlie. "Where's Rubes?"

"She's in her room, doing her homework, so she says anyway." Joey laughed.

"OK." Charlie smiled. "Just going to get changed then hon."

"OK. See you in a bit." Replied Joey.

When Charlie came back, she went to help Leah in the kitchen, while she prepared dinner. They opened a bottle of white wine, and poured 3 glasses out, Charlie taking the third one out to Joey. "Here you go hon."

"Thanks babe." Said Joey, taking the glass from Charlie, and taking a sip before putting it on the floor, and resuming the game. "Long shift. You OK baby?" She asked, looking at Charlie.

"Yes hon. Not too bad thanks." She smiled. "Just a bit tired."

"Ok. Well, early night for you then.." Smiled Joey.

"Yeah. I think so." Smiled Charlie. "Well, I'll leave you 2 to your game, and help Leah in the kitchen."

"Ok baby." Smiled Joey, resuming the game.

When dinner was ready, Charlie went to get Ruby from her room, and the 5 members of the household sat down at the dining room table, and ate their dinner together.

After a very nice lasagne, accompanied by a side salad, and garlic bread, Charlie and Joey sat at the vacated dining room table, along with a bottle of wine.

"Well hon, how did you go with the estate agent?"

"Good. Very good." Joey smiled. "He called me back, and arranged for us to go and see the place again tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Exclaimed Charlie. "God Jo. I hope we love it as much the second time round."

"Me too baby." Joey smiled. "But we need to be careful, at the moment anyway, that we don't get carried away."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "I'm just excited."

"You big kid you." Joey giggled.

"I know." Chuckled Charlie."

"Anyway, I asked the agent to arrange some more viewings of other places too. So we can keep looking, just in case."

"OK hon. Good idea." Charlie sighed. "Let's hope we don't need them."

"Baby!" Joey laughed. "As much as I loved this place, I don't want to put all my hopes on it, as it might not happen for us."

Charlie sighed. "I know, Miss Sensible head."

"Let's just see what we think about the place when we go again eh?"

"Yes hon." Charlie nodded. "But..."

Joey interrupted, laughing. "Baby. No more house talk."

Charlie giggled. "If you say so."

"I do." Joey laughed. "And besides, we need to sort the hen night out."

"OK, OK. " Said Charlie. "What's left to do?"

They began looking at the list of things they needed to do for the hen night they were arranging.

Joey was best woman for Georgie, and therefore had to arrange her hen night, and Joey being Joey, wanted Georgie to have a great time.

They were also going to go on Annas hen night, the next night. Annas sister was arranging that one, and they had to help to arrange that with her too.

Joey said. "God, I'm gonna have so much fun doing this. Don't want Georgie to forget this night out in a hurry." She laughed.

"Jo." Chuckled Charlie. "She's my friend and colleague too you know. I don't want her to be blotto or embarrassed."

Joey laughed. "She won't be embarrassed. She will be blotto though." Joey smiled. "I'm gonna make sure of that." She said proudly.

"Well, I hope you don't do anything daft."

"I won't." Joey smiled. "Or rather we won't. Cos you're helping me too aren't you."

"Yeah, that's it, start the blame game already." Charlie chuckled. "Don't you get me into trouble with Anna."

"As if." Joey laughed. "She'll want them both to have a good send off, before they get hitched."

"Well, I hope she likes it." Charlie said. "And doesn't take umbridge with what you're gonna do for Georgie."

"She's gonna love it. Even if she doesn't show it outwardly." Joey grinned. "She knows I wouldn't do anything bad for either of them." Joey paused. "Besides, if I do, then she'll just get her own back on me when I get married."

Charlie glanced shyly at Joey, who didn't notice. Then she shook her head, and chuckled. "I know. But we want them to enjoy themselves. They're only gonna do this the once, and it needs to be perfect."

"Yeah. It does." Smiled Joey.

They carried on with their planning, and ringing around, checking that all the attendees were all still coming, and they all knew the time and place they were meeting up at. They also checked they'd got their fancy dress stuff ready. Although Joey wasn't breathing a word of this to Georgie. Joey was arranging Georgies costumes for her night, so she wouldn't know until the day what was happening.

Everything was set, well, it was arranged. Joey was happy. She just had a couple more things to buy in preparation for Friday night, but everything else had been sorted.

They finished the bottle of wine off, then they went to bed at 10pm, as Charlie had another 6 a.m. start.

"Night everyone." Charlie said, as she and Joey walked through the lounge. "See you tomorrow."

"Night sis." Smiled Ruby. "Night Jo."

"Yeah, night all. Catch you in the morning." Smiled Joey.

They popped to the bathroom, and went back to their room, putting on their PJ shorts and t-shirts each, before snuggling up, kissing each other goodnight, and falling asleep in each others arms.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter 251

The next day began with another rude awakening at 5 am for the happy couple. Charlie kissed Joey good morning, and then crept out of bed, trying not to disturb her girlfriend any further, while she got showered and dressed for work.

Joey woke up at 8.30 am, and decided to go for an hours run along the beach before breakfast.

She checked her phone, which was flashing at her. "Morning hon. Fancy brunch again if we're both free? Love U, have a great day. C. XXX."

Joey replied. "Hi baby. Miss U. Going for run, then brunch at 10. C U there. Love U. J. XXX."

Joey got dressed for her run, and set off, after warming up, for a run up and down the beach a couple of times. It was great exercise, running on the sand, and really made her work hard. She enjoyed it, and always felt great when she was running by the sea, getting the fresh air and views down there.

As she turned around for the second time at the end of the beach and ran back towards Leah's, Risotto ran alongside her. She frowned, but kept her pace going.

"Having to wear yourself out in other ways, cos your girlfriends getting bored with you in the bedroom?"

Joey saw red. This guy was such a jerk. How dare he even comment about Charlie like that. She knew that there was no way Charlie was bored with their bedroom exploits. They loved each other, they loved making love with each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Joey knew she would never stop feeling like that about Charlie.

"Is that what you're doing then?" She cursed herself slightly, for even replying to him, even though her reply was something to be proud of.

He was quiet for a moment, sneering, as he contemplated her response.

He was also struggling, if truth be told, to keep up with her pace. He'd just seen her run up to the top of the beach and turn around to run down it, which is when he decided to catch up with her and overtake her, to show her what a big strong man he was.

But he hadn't watched her for long, so didn't know how fast she was actually jogging, and was now struggling to keep up with Joeys steady and strong pace. He didn't want to appear weak in front of a mere woman. Not that she was a woman. She was someone who stole his girlfriend from him, so he had to keep up, stride for stride, for his own pride.

"My May's perfectly happy and not at all bored." He finally said. Trying to convince himself as much as Joey.

"You must make a wonderful compatible couple then."

"We do." Said Angelo proudly, not at all aware of what Joey was suggesting or going on about.

Joey smiled to herself. She kept her pace going, fully aware of what Risotto was doing. She was also more than aware that should she wish to, she was more than capable of increasing her pace considerably, and keeping it going for a lot longer than the obviously struggling Risotto could even dream of keeping up with.

Joey refrained from commenting further, so that only left to Risotto to continue. "I'm working at 11 a.m.. So I'll be seeing Charlie then." He tried to rub it in. "Any messages I can pass on for you?"

Joey couldn't believe his gall. "No thanks." She replied. This was now getting very annoying. Luckily she was half way along the beach.

"You sure? Cos you won't be seeing her until tonight will you." He smirked at Joey. "And I've got her all day."

Joey kept looking straight ahead, and didn't rise to the bait. Even though she was seething at Risotto for trying to wind her up. What she really wanted to say was. "Well I'm seeing my girlfriend for brunch, and then I'll have her all night, and every night, for the rest of our lives." But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

So instead she said. "Anything I have to say to Charlie, I'll pass on myself thanks."

Risotto had been expecting Joey to rise to his bait, and was very annoyed that she hadn't done so far. He was also well aware that Joey was unfortunately a lot fitter than he was, and he was in danger of falling behind along the beach. So he decided to call it a day by saying. "Anytime. Any friend of Charlies is a friend of mine."

Joey couldn't believe what he just said. She controlled herself, and said sweetly. "That's my run done. Bye." And she increased her speed, as she came to the end of the beach, and veered off towards Leahs.

"Couldn't handle the competition eh?" Laughed Risotto after her. As he practically collapsed on the sand.

Joey ignored him and ran home. She slowed her pace down, and then did a warm down stretch in Leahs garden, before grabbing a drink of lucozade sport, and then taking a quick shower.

She texted Charlie, to see if she was still OK for brunch, and not out on police business. She was still in the office, so Joey asked her what she'd like to eat, as she would order it, so it was ready for her, when she popped out on the coffee run. Then Joey zoomed off to the diner.

She ordered scrambled egg and bacon on toast for the both of them, and 2 coffees. It was Charlies choice, and Joey then decided she fancied that herself too. She then sat down, in the same booth by the window, that they occupied yesterday, and proceeded to wait for Charlie to arrive.

Just as Colleen brought their order over, Charlie walked into the diner. She smiled at Joey, and pointed to the counter, indicating she would just place her coffee run order for later. Then she came to Joeys table, and sat down to eat her brunch and chat to Joey.

"Hi hon. Good run?" She smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hi baby. Yeah. " Joey paused. "Well, at least it was until Risotto decided to join me."

Charlie nearly choked on her food. "What?"

Joey proceeded to tell Charlie, as they ate, exactly what happened, and what was said on the beach. Charlie was very cross with Risotto, but proud of Joey for not retaliating, and for obviously being a lot fitter, in more ways than one, than Risotto.

"Anyhow." Said Joey. "I don't wanna think or talk about him, while I'm having brunch with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Me either hon." Charlie chuckled. "He's not worth the slightest effort."

Joey giggled back. "May seems to think he is."

"They're welcome to each other." Charlie shook her head. "Yuk."

They both laughed and then changing topic, they started to talk about the second viewing of the house they were going to this afternoon, after Charlie had finished work.

Joey reminded Charlie that Rubys teacher, Zoe, was meeting her at 10.30 a.m. in the diner, to discuss an after-school surf training club.

"Well, say hello to her from me." Charlie paused. "Are we going to invite her out for a game of pool or drink sometime hon?"

"I guess we could." Joey pondered. "I don't know how she's settling in really. I'll ask her later." She smiled. "If you want to know the gossip."

Charlie giggled. "I just like to know what's going on."

Joey chuckled back. "You just wanna fix her up with some hot bit of stuff, if she's still single."

"Jo. That's impossible round here, cos you're already taken." Charlie tried to keep a straight face.

Joey laughed. "You idiot."

"True though." Charlie laughed. "You're all mine."

"I most certainly am girlfriend." Joey nodded, as she chuckled.

"Anyway." Sighed Charlie. "I'd better take those coffees back to work."

They stood up, and walked over to the counter. Joey had already paid for brunch, so Charlie just picked up the coffees for work.

Colleen then produced a bag for Charlie. "Here you go Senior Constable." She smiled. "Joey ordered you a takeout lunch."

"Oh thanks hon." Charlie smiled at Joey. "Thanks Colleen." Charlie said as they headed out the diner.

Colleen winced slightly at Charlies words, still not quite able to comprehend the relationship between the 2 women. Although she did think they were both lovely people, and obviously both very attractive young women.

Joey smiled back at Charlie. "That's ok. We can just pop straight out when you get back from work now."

"Good thinking." Charlie smiled, as Joey walked Charlie out to her car. "What have you ordered me then hon?"

"Umm, just chicken salad sarnie, diet coke and a raspberry yoghurt."

"Oooh lovely. Thanks hon." Charlie purred. "You know I love it when you sort my lunch out for me hon." She smiled shyly. "You're so thoughtful."

Joey smiled at Charlie. "Well, I can't have my favourite girl going all hungry, and getting all tired, when she's got such a big scary job to do, can I."

Charlie chuckled. "No. I really should look after myself better." She sighed. "You know for years I'd go without food, practically every shift, as I was just so focused on work. Not good for you. Especially in a job like mine." She shook her head.

"Well." Said Joey, smiling at Charlie. "We know it's not good for us, skipping meals, so, that's why we both need to eat sensibly, and healthily."

"Yeah. I need to keep my strength up alright." Charlie laughed. "I've got a younger, fitter, and very sexy girlfriend to keep up with." She winked at Joey. "And keep interested in me."

Joey laughed. "I can assure you that there's no problems there, you idiot."

"Oh goodie." Charlie laughed. "So we can break the rules sometimes then?"

"I knew they'd be a way round it." Joey laughed. "Such as?"

"Well, like partaking in the odd cake or two." Charlie laughed.

"Goes without saying." Laughed Joey back.

Joey gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips, as she got in the patrol car. "Umm. Bye baby. Have a good day." She said softly.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "You too."

"See you at Leahs later then." Joey smiled. "I can't wait to see our house again." She added softly.

Charlie chuckled. "God Jo. We're meant to be keeping our feet on the ground."

"I know. But I've got a great feeling about it."

"Me too hon." Charlie said softly, gazing into Joeys eyes. "I'd better go hon, before these coffees get any colder."

"Ok baby. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too hon. See you later."

Joey waved as Charlie drove off, and then went back into the diner to await Zoe.

Risotto called into the diner on his way to the station, to order a coffee. He saw Joey talking and laughing, sitting with the newest school teacher Zoe. He smiled broadly to himself. Unable to wait to tell Charlie the news as soon as he got to work.

He told Charlie virtually as soon as he walked through the door of the station, as she was standing by the reception desk, talking to Constable Wright, the newest recruit at the station.

"Good morning Charlie." He began, his face almost splitting open from grinning so much.

Charlie cut him off swiftly. "It's Senior Constable."

Risotto cringed, aware that 2 other Constables heard what she said to him. "Umm, yes, sorry, erm, Senior Constable. I should only call you Charlie when we're alone." He said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Charlie raised her eyebrow at him. "Which thankfully is never. I'm happy to say." One of the Constables giggled out loud.

"Umm, well." He mumbled. "I've just seen your, erm, friend, erm Joey."

"My friend Joey?" Charlie asked. "You mean my girlfriend and partner Joey?"

"Erm, yeah." Risotto had to reply.

"Really? Lucky you." Charlie replied smiling. She knew exactly what he was going to say, and she was more than prepared for him.

"Lucky her more like." He pulled himself together. "She was chatting up that new sexy lesbo school teacher in the diner." He almost burst, he was so excited at breaking the news to her.

Charlie smiled at him sweetly. The Constables in reception shifted awkwardly where they stood, awaiting the Senior Constable to blow a fuse, like in the old days.

"Constable Rosetta." Charlie said evenly. "May I remind you, that we will not have any sexist or homophobic talk in this station." She paused. "And if I hear you using any terms or words that are offensive to anyone, I will give you a verbal warning."

Well, Risotto didn't know what to do. He was hoping for a jealous raging Charlie to wiz off to the diner, and threaten her rival, and have a row with Joey.

Instead of that, he got an entirely different reaction to what he was expecting. Charlie didn't seem phased at all. Just like Joey wasn't this morning on the beach.

He was starting to wonder how he was going to get them to break up, so he could take his rightful place in Charlies life, as her boyfriend. He'd need to think some more.

"Erm, yes, of course, erm, Senior Constable. I'm sorry." He mumbled, his tail well and truly between his legs.

"I should think so. Now go and sort out all your filing. And if it's not been completed, properly." She emphasised. "By the time I leave today, I'll want to know why."

He turned tail, grimaced, and went into the office to start sorting his filing out.

Charlie smiled smugly to herself. "That'll teach him." She thought. She turned around and continued to speak to Constable Wright.

An hour later the station was called out to an accident on the main road from Yabbie Creek to Summer Bay. Charlie fancied getting out the office, as Risotto was still in here, huffing and puffing, and trying to make conversation with her every 5 minutes. She took out a patrol car, and got Constable Wright to accompany her.

It was her first accident, and it would be a good place to start her hands on police education.

The new recruit was a raw 20 year old, and had only just come out of training college a week ago. She was in awe of the Senior Constable, as were most officers at the station.

The Senior Constable was a remarkable policewoman, and by all accounts, person too. Not to mention exceedingly beautiful. And even though Constable Wright was straight, she could certainly appreciate how stunning her Senior Constable was, especially close up.

On the way, Charlie told her what to expect and what to do. Like making sure she had all the witnesses names and addresses for future contact, and that she took brief notes about what they were saying. Charlie told her not to worry, but there may be some badly hurt people involved, and it may be a bit of a wreck, so be prepared, but and to stick with her, and follow her lead.

Constable Wright was planning on doing just that.

When they arrived at the scene, the ambulance had just turned up. Charlie parked the police car in the road, with the blue lights flashing, and told Constable Wright to get the lights and high-vis vests for them out the boot.

They put on the vests, and put the lights down the road to alert on coming traffic of the accident. Then Charlie told Wright to accompany her, while she spoke to all those there.

The Constable stuck to Charlie like glue, listening to her every word, and taking note of it all. She did exactly what Charlie said, and took down witnesses details, and any other details they told her. Charlie was asking a lot of questions about what happened, and Wright was very impressed.

When the ambulance left, a pick-up truck has arrived to remove the 2 cars from the road. When they were done, Charlie and Wright picked up the warning lights, and put them and their vests in the car.

Then Charlie headed back to the station. On the way back Charlie asked Constable Wright how she felt about it. So the Constable told Charlie she'd enjoyed it to some extent, and that it seemed to go like clockwork, with the ambos and police and tow truck people all working together, and that she hoped she hadn't messed anything up.

Charlie laughed and said she was sure she hadn't, and not to worry, Charlie knew who the people involved were, so they could contact them later anyway. She told her she'd done well, for her first accident.

Constable Wright breathed a deep sigh of relief, and thanked her boss.

They arrived back at the station, and Wright went back to the desk, feeling a bit better about herself and her ability, and about the Senior Constable, who, rumour had it, was once a proper tyrant, but who in reality, Wright had just seen being an ordinary cop, although a rather beautiful one at that.

Charlie went back to her office, and began her lunch. Risotto tried to engage her in conversation, but failed.

Later on Charlie asked him how he was doing. She could see the pile had gone down considerably though.

He said he'd got about 2 hours of filing left, so she told him he should easily get that done before he went home, and said that if he did his paperwork properly in the future, he wouldn't have to spend so long catching up. He frowned at her, but carried on filing.

At 2 p.m., Charlie headed out the door. Risotto said. "Night Charlie." She frowned at him, and he said. "Night Senior."

"That's better." Charlie replied. On leaving the station she wished the other officers in reception a good afternoon, and they wished her one back.

She set off home to Leahs, to meet Joey, so they could go pay another visit to Seaview.


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252

"Well." Said Joey, as they were sat in the car, parked outside Seaview.

"Ummm. Well indeed." Replied a thoughtful Charlie.

They looked at each other, smiled, and both started nodding. They chuckled, and both looked straight ahead, as Joey started the engine. She drove off back to Leah's.

"Well, we can definitely see the obvious things we'd need to fix and update can't we."

"Yes hon. Just general updating and decorating all round really." Charlie replied. "Like we said before."

"I didn't notice anything extra this time, that'd need doing did you?"

"No hon. I think we saw it all last time really." Charlie replied.

"But what about the bigger stuff?"

"Umm. Well, we would need to get a lot of modernisation done before we moved in, wouldn't we."

Joey laughed. "I think we're gonna need to make a list."

"Yeah, and maybe get a drawing of the plot, so we can see a sort of aerial view of the place, so we can see where we'd like to have things built." Charlie said thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"I think." Joey paused. "That that, is a very good idea."

Charlie smiled at her. "But also, as excited as I am. I think we should prepare ourselves for not getting it, or at least not get overly excited by it all."

"You reckon? You've changed your tune." Joey chuckled. "In my head we're already relaxing on the veranda off our bedroom, drinking a wine before we go to bed."

Charlie laughed, and put her right hand on Joey's left hand. "Me too hon." She said softly, blushing slightly at the thought of her and Joey having their own place.

Joey smiled, and lifted her left hand up to her lips, kissing the back of Charlies hand. Charlies heart beat a bit faster, and her stomach flipped.

"Soooo. How much do you think we should make an offer for?"

"I don't know hon." Charlie bit her lip. "$800K?" She ventured.

"Umm it's on the market for $200K more than that. So I guess that's a good place to start." Joey replied.

"But, we mustn't forget that no one else may be interested, because of it's condition."

"True."

"So we may be able to get it cheaper."

"True. But they may have a lowest price they need to sell it for."

"Ummm."

"Don't want to miss out, by just a few thousand do we."

"No hon." Charlie laughed. "But $200K is hardly a few thousand."

"We need to think about this, before we jump in." Joey stated. "Because we're going to need to spend a lot on building work and updating it.

"And we need to check if we're likely to get planning permission to build the extensions, and how long the building work is likely to take. Because we don't want to buy somewhere we can't even fix up or move into for a bloody year do we."

"Good points baby." Joey agreed.

"Ummm. Where to start?"

"Well. I think we should bring Rubes here tomorrow, like Alice suggested."

"Yeah. I think we should." Smiled Charlie, happy that her girlfriend wanted to involve her sister in things.

"Well, no time like the present. Give Rubes a call baby, see if she's free."

Charlie phoned Ruby, who rather excitedly accepted the invitation to view the property. Joey laughed as Charlie held her phone away from her ear, as Ruby shrieked down it, nearly deafening her. "Rubes. Keep it down. Gee." Said Charlie into the phone. She put her on loudspeaker, so it didn't happen again.

"So. What's it really like sis?" Ruby asked excitedly. "You haven't wanted me to see any of the other houses you've looked at. You 2 really must be into this one."

Charlie chuckled. "You're right Rubes, we haven't, because we haven't really wanted to buy any of the others."

"So, you reckon you guys are going to buy this one?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Charlie looked at Joey and smiled. "We hope so Rubes."

"Yeah. We really like it Rubes. We hope you do too." Added Joey.

"Me?" Ruby asked. "Why do I need to like it?"

"Cos you'll be living with us when we move out of Leah's." Replied Joey.

"I will?" enquired Ruby.

"Of course you will." Replied a worried looking Charlie.

"Oh right." Pondered Ruby. "I didn't know if you'd want to take me with you or not."

"Of course we do Rubes. You're my sister, we're going to look after you, and take you with us." Charlie said rather shocked at Rubys thoughts. "Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"Ummm. I don't know. I guess I thought you 2 lovebirds would want your own space." Ruby giggled.

"Rubes, of course we want you to live with us." Joey confirmed.

"That's great then." Said a happy, and somewhat relieved Ruby.

"Yeah, well, I hope it will be." Replied a somewhat relieved Charlie, smiling at Joey.

"Well, just don't think I'm having the bedroom opposite yours." Ruby laughed. "I'll never get any sleep with you 2 making all that noise."

"Rubes." Said a red Charlie. "Enough of that." Joey sniggered at Charlies blush.

"I heard that Jo." Laughed Ruby.

"Seems like you hear rather too much Rubes." Joey replied laughing.

"Yeah, well. It's not my fault that my sister is a screamer now, is it." Ruby wound up her sister.

Charlies eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she got even more redder. She looked agog at Joey, not sure of what to say.

Joey had the biggest grin on her face. "Rubes, what can I say?" She giggled.

"Joey!" Charlie exclaimed. "Ruby!" She said. "Do you both mind?"

"Erm, no I don't mind baby." Replied Joey. "I like you being a screamer 'now'." She chuckled, emphasizing the 'now'.

"Well, I never had the cause before did I. I'm making up for lost time." Charlie replied quietly.

"Erm, ok sis, way too much info for me." Cringed Ruby.

"Ok." Joey said. "Let's change the subject." She chuckled.

"Yes. Please do." Charlie mumbled.

"Erm. Ok sis. Joey. I'd love to come and see the house. Thanks for asking me." Ruby stated, while smiling broadly to herself.

"We'll get a viewing sorted then Rubes." Charlie said. "Hopefully tomorrow, or at least the next couple of days."

"Ok sis. Catch you at home later then. Bye sis. Bye Jo."

"Bye." They both replied, before Charlie cut off the call.

Joey started sniggering. "I'd like to make you scream later baby." She grinned broadly at Charlie.

"Ohhh, don't try getting round me. If you're not careful, you won't be doing that for a long time." Charlie scolded her. "Fancy going along with Rubys jokes."

"Aww baby. You know she's just teasing you." Joey laughed. "She means no harm by it. She's happy for you. And me."

"Umm."

"Baby."

"Yes. OK. I know she is." Charlie agreed, trying not to crack up.

"Well then." Joey looked over at Charlie. "You gonna give me a sexy happy smile?" She produced the most pleading, lower lip, sad eyed pout, she could muster.

"Jo." Said Charlie. Trying not to giggle at her girlfriends efforts.

"Yes? My sexy, screaming, beautiful girlfriend?"

Charlie giggled, and punched Joey gently on the left arm.

"Hey. Careful baby." Joey laughed. "I'm driving."

"Yeah yeah. Any excuse." Chuckled Charlie.

They headed off back to Leah's, to contemplate over the house some more. They made lists of things they wanted to do, and called the estate agents for aerial plans of the site.

Joey looked up some architects and builders, and they rang some, to see if they could gets quotes and timelines or make appointments to discuss the work they would like to get done on the house.


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253

As they sat at the table, discussing ideas, they began to make a list of the things they needed to do.

"The way I see it, we have a couple of options." Joey said. "We could get it done bit by bit. We'd need the trees and stuff sorted at the front first, or the lorries and builders vans wouldn't be able to get up the drive. Then, if we get them to start on the kitchen and 2 bedrooms, and the lounge and dining room, it'd be liveable in." She stated. "Then the rest of the rooms, one by one. Before doing the rest of the outside last. So the garage, extension and pool and garden and so on."

"Yes, but we'd just be living on a building site for ages hon, and in all the dust and chaos of that." Charlie frowned. "Plus of course." She smirked at Joey. "We'd get no private time, cos we'd be worried in case a builder was hanging around or something."

Joey pondered for a moment. "Ummm. Good point." She looked at Charlie. "Joey defo doesn't wanna miss out on no private time." She pouted.

Charlie giggled and slapped her on the arm. "And neither does Charlie."

Joey smiled. "So. What should we do?" She asked Charlie.

"Well, I think we should think about getting it all done before we move in." Charlie stated. "Then they wouldn't need to work round us. The whole place would be a building site, and they could just get on with it."

"And I guess it's not like we'd have to move out of here anytime soon is it." Joey pondered.

"Nope." Smiled Charlie. "And it would probably be done quicker, if they weren't having to work round us all the time. Especially with me on shifts."

Joey looked horrified. "Oh God babe." She exclaimed. "I never even thought of that. How thoughtless am I?" She chided herself. "You couldn't sleep if they were working during the day could you. Let alone have them wandering around the place while you're, well, half dressed." Joey didn't want anyone ogling Charlie.

"No hon. It wouldn't be ideal." Charlie laughed. "And you'd be hanging around all day too then, cos you wouldn't want the builders perving on me."

Joey blushed. "You know it baby."

"Don't I just." Charlie smiled.

"You can't blame me for wanting to keep you to myself." Joey smiled. "I mean, you're seriously one very hot girlfriend. Me no share." Joey pouted, trying not to laugh.

"Joey, don't be daft." Charlie laughed. "Me no share my seriously hot girlfriend either."

Joey laughed. "So. We couldn't live there until the place is sorted then."

"No. We couldn't." Charlie said. "And don't forget, we can't expect Rubes to study, or live here safely, with it all going on either." Charlie said.

"No. We couldn't." Joey shook her head. "Right. Sorted then," Said Joey determinedly. "We'll get everything done at once, or at least, get it all done before we move in. Then we won't have to worry about all the mess and noise and dust and builders."

"Yeah. I think that's best." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"And we'll stay at Leah's until we can move in." Joey smiled.

"If she says its ok." Charlie said. "Because we really should give her notice shouldn't we."

"Of course, if she agrees. Yeah we should." Joey pondered. "We can get expected completion dates from all the different builders. And then give Leah like an extra month on top of that as notice, in case the jobs drag out."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan hon."

"I guess we could always extend the moving out date if the jobs look like they're going to overrun nearer the time."

"Yeah, and we would always pay any rent money and notice." Charlie confirmed. "I'm sure it wont be a problem."

"Right, let's do just that then. Get everything done, before we move in. We can all sort our stuff out gradually when the place is done. And Rubes can get her room done just how she wants it can't she."

"Yes hon. We can get everything done just how we want it." Smiled Charlie.

"Only one problem then baby." Joey frowned.

"What's that hon?"

Joey laughed. "Making sure we actually buy the place now."

Charlie joined in the laughing. "Yeah. Just a minor little problem eh."

They retired to their room for the evening, still discussing the property.

The next day, they took Ruby to view the property after Charlie had finished work at 2pm.

Joey drove them all over there, after Charlie had done a quick change out of her uniform.

Ruby was a bit sceptical as Joey drove through the battered gates, and the overgrown trees, but as soon as she saw the house in the clearing, she uttered a sigh. "Oh my God." She said. Charlie and Joey tensed up. "It's...it's lovely."

Charlie and Joey both smiled, and each sighed. "Phew." themselves. "Glad you like the initial impression Rubes."

"Obviously, it needs some work doing to it Rubes." Joey stated.

Ruby laughed. "I can see that Jo. But it's lovely." She smiled.

They parked up and Alice let them in.

After introducing Ruby, Charlie and Joey sat having coffee and cakes with Alice, while she let Ruby explore the house on her own. They'd got the cream cake selections from the diner on the way over, as they usually ate the ones Alice provided, and thought they should provide them today.

Ruby had a wonderful time, peeking in every room and every nook and cranny. She saw the character of the place, and the potential of the place straight away too.

She loved the main bedroom, the dressing room, and ensuite, not to mention the balcony they had too. She knew her sister would love it all.

She checked out a bedroom to pick for herself.

She came down the stairs and looked around the ground floor of the house, before joining everyone else for a coffee.

"Wow sis. It's lovely." She beamed. "And I think I'll have the bedroom in the middle at the back of the house." She confirmed.

They all laughed. "I see." Said Charlie. "You reckon do you?"

"Yeah sis. I'm baggsying it now." Rubes confirmed.

"IF." Charlie stated. "We buy the house, then we'll let you choose your bedroom Rubes, AFTER we've chosen ours." Charlie laughed. "And you can have it decorated how you want, and you can have what furniture you want too."

Ruby smiled. "That's great sis, Joey. Thanks." Ruby was so happy that they were giving her the important choices and options for her room, even though it was their house. "Oh, but sis." Ruby added. "I've always wanted my own balcony." They all laughed.

"Well." Charlie said sweetly. "If you want to share with Jo, then go right ahead, pick that room too. I'll sleep next door."

"Ewwww." Replied Ruby, grimacing. "Ok. You've made you're point."

They all laughed.

Joey stood up. "Erm, if you don't mind Alice, I'd like to take another look at the garden, and the path down to the sea."

"Of course Joey." Alice smiled. "Please, go look at whatever you need to."

"Can I come?" Asked Ruby.

"Of course Rubes." Smiled Joey. "Charlie?"

"I'll stay and keep Alice company hon." She replied.

"There's no need dear." Smiled Alice. "Go have a wander too if you wish."

Charlie smiled back. "No it's OK Alice. I'll stay here."

Joey and Ruby wandered out through the French doors, and Joey showed Ruby around the garden. She was impressed with it all. Joey explained what improvements they might like to do with it, and the house, and then they went to have a look at the path down to the beach.

Joey climbed over the locked gate, and had a quick look further down the overgrown path, while Ruby admired the view.

When Joey climbed back over, Ruby said. "God Jo. This is just perfect." She smiled. "The path down to the beach for your surfing. The views from the house." She sighed. "It's lovely. You guys are so lucky."

"It sure is great Rubes. But, we're trying to keep our feet on the ground, because we haven't actually made an offer yet, and it may not be accepted anyway, and we may not get planning permission and we ..."

"Woah there Jo." Ruby exclaimed. "Let's not look on the down side eh. The place is fantastic, I'm sure you'll get it. The owner seems taken with you both too. So I'm sure she'll be accepting your offer." She smiled.

Joey laughed, and put her arm over Rubys shoulder as they walked back slowly to the house. "I hope so Rubes, cos we really love it." Rubes put her arm around Joeys waist as they walked, and had another good look around the garden.

They entered the doors like that, before they released each other, and sat down on the sofas.

"What did you think Rubes?" Asked Charlie, eager to hear her sisters view.

"I think it'll be perfect for you both. And that little path to the beach will be ideal for Joey and her surfing." She confirmed.

Alice smiled. She remembered many years ago her and her husband wandering down the beach path at night and having late night swims and walks together. She was sure that if this couple bought the house, they'd be doing the same too. If not more, she chuckled. Oh to be young again!

"We could all use it to get to the beach Rubes." Joey replied. "Not just me." Her mind was thinking much the same thoughts as Alice. If not much more vivid. She chuckled to herself.

"Only if we get it widened and cut back." Charlie replied. "I'm not walking through any snake infested undergrowth." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry baby, we'll sort it out." Joey smiled. "If we buy it of course." She added, not wanting to appear like they'd already got the place.

"Ummm." Charlie said.

"Don't worry dear." Alice said. "I've never seen a snake on the path, in all my years here. They're more frightened of us, than we are of them. They'll move out the way, when they sense your footsteps."

"Oh." Said Charlie. "But you must get snakes here. After all, it's more open and bigger than a usual estate. And we get the odd snake around the place."

Alice nodded. "Yes. Of course we get the odd snake coming into the garden. But Gordon is very good with them. And of course you could call the local helpline to have them come out to pick them up."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Right." Said Joey. "Shall we make a move?"

"Sure." Charlie said. "Thanks so much for letting us come round again Alice."

"My pleasure dear."

"Yeah, thanks." Ruby added. "It's been lovely to see the place." She confirmed.

The 3 of them stood up, and Joey took the tray of empty coffee cups and plates back to the kitchen. "Thank you dear." Alice said.

"That's OK." Joey said, as they then walked towards the front door. "Bye then Alice. Looks like you may be hearing from the estate agent within the next couple of days." She beamed.

Alice smiled back. "That's wonderful." She knew they loved the house, just as she did, and that they would take care of it, and make it into a wonderful home.

"Yes. Thank you Alice. We really appreciate your time. Again." Charlie smiled.

"Bye." They all said to Alice, as they walked towards Joeys car. Alice waved to them, as they were driving away. Charlie and Ruby waved back, while taking a last look back at the house.

Once they were on the road, Joey said. "So Rubes. You liked yeah?"

"God Jo. I love it." Ruby laughed. "It's so beautiful. Got so much potential."

"And you'd be OK living there? If we buy it?" Asked Charlie.

"Of course sis. I told you. I love it too." Ruby replied, grinning broadly at her sister.

Charlie grinned broadly back. "Great."

Joey swerved to the side of the road, and slammed the brakes on.

"Hon. What's going on?" Charlie said, as she careered forward in her seat.

"God Jo." Huffed Ruby. "A bit of warning please."

Joey turned around in her seat, and looked at the 2 sisters. She smiled. "Right. No more hanging around. You like the place baby?"

"Yes hon. You know I do." Charlie said. "I love the place."

"I love the place too." Joey said, then looked at Ruby. "Rubes loves the place too."

Ruby nodded. "Yep."

"So. Let's put an offer in tomorrow." She said determinedly. "What do you say?" She looked at her girlfriend.

Charlie beamed at Joey. "I think we should." She smiled and bit her lip. She nodded excitedly at Joey. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Joey beamed back at her. She went to lean forward, to hug Charlie, but the seatbelt stopped her. She undid hers, and Charlies, and they kissed and hugged each other. "Our own place." Said Joey huskily. Grinning broadly at Charlie, and looking directly into her big vivid blue pools of light.

"Love you hon." Said Charie softly. "And I can't wait to live with you." She lent forward and kissed Joey, putting her arms around her neck, and pulling her closer. They kissed deeply, and moaned against each others lips.

"Guys." Sighed Ruby. "Ermmm. Helloooooo. I'm still here."

They smiled into their kissing, and slowly broke apart. Resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you." Said Ruby, who sat with her arms crossed in the back seat, trying to pretend to be mad, but in reality she was smiling to herself, as she was very happy for her sister, who finally seemed to have found the love of her life.

"Awww Rubes." Chuckled Joey. "Don't be mad. I'm in love your beautiful sister, and we're all going to be very happy together, hopefully in this house." She said. "And I can't, and don't wanna ever stop kissing her."

Charlie went a little pink, and fluttered her eyelashes, at Joeys words. Joey smiled at her, and whispered in her left ear. "My Little Miss Pink Cheeks."

"Yes Rubes." Charlie said huskily. "We're never going to stop, so you'd better get used to it." She smiled, and gave Joe a quick peck on the lips. "Especially when we've got our own place."

"OMG. I think you'd better let me know when you're in 'that' sort of mood when we move in. Because I don't want to walk in on you 2 having it off on the sofa." She stifled a giggle,

"Ruby!" Exclaimed Charlie. "Really."

"Yeah Rubes." Joey laughed. "But don't expect us to keep it to the sofa." Charlie looked at her open mouthed.

"Ewww, Jo!" replied Ruby, finally laughing. "That's gross."

"Well, I think that's enough of all that talk. Thank you both very much." Charlie stated.

"Yes boss." Replied a giggling Joey.

"Yes sis." Replied a giggling Ruby. Who then added. "You love it really."

"Ruby Buckton." Charlie said, as she turned around and clipped her sister playfully around the ear, while she sat in the backseat, chuckling as she did so. "Enough."

"Owwww. That hurt sis." Ruby pretended. "Jo. She battered me. You're my witness." She laughed.

"Don't get me involved." Joey laughed.

"Chicken!" Yelled Ruby.

"Rather be a chicken than single." Laughed Joey.

"Yes, well. Just you remember that Miss Collins." Piped up Charlie.

"Ooooh, Jo, you're in the bad books now. Miss Collins." Sniggered Ruby.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Joey feigned innocence.

"You're both as bad as each other." Charlie laughed.

"Yep." Said Ruby. "That's why you love us so much."

Charlie smiled broadly, at Ruby, and then at Joey. "Yeah, probably." She said softly. She kissed Joey again. They parted, and put their seat belts back on. Charlie put her hand over Joeys as she pulled away in the car, taking them back to Leahs.

Ruby laughed. "You know I'm only kidding. I love you guys. You're great together. And I can't wait until we all move into the house."

"Until we hopefully." Joey emphasised the 'hopefully'. "Move into the house."

Charlie squeezed Joeys hand, and looked at her. "If we don't manage to get this one, we'll get another one."

"Yeah. But we like this one. All of us." Joey smiled. "I reckon we'll be ok."

"Fingers crossed you guys." Said Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes." Replied Joey.

When they got back to Leahs, Joey and Charlie went to their room, to talk figures.

Ruby burst out laughing. "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "The only figures you'll be talking about is each others."

Joey chuckled at Rubys words. "Good one Rubes. Funny."

Charlie gave Ruby a hard stare, before saying, trying not to break into a smile. "Just you watch it Rubes."

Ruby looked at her sister. "Yeah yeah sis." She laughed. "See you guys later." She chuckled.


	254. Chapter 254

_Guys,_

_It's great that so many of you are continuing to read this, but a little review or two would make my day!_

_It may even encourage me to update more often :O_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 254

So Joey and Charlie retired to their room.

Joey locked the door, and then picked Charlie up, surprising her, and making her shriek, and gently threw her on the bed. Charlie giggled. "How very masterful Miss Collins."

Joey took Charlies shoes off, then took off her own, and then draped herself over Charlie on the bed. "Hello gorgeous." She said, before kissing Charlie hard on the lips.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her closer, and wrapped her left leg over Joeys right hip. They broke from the kiss. "Hello sexy." Charlie replied somewhat breathlessly.

Joey leant up on her forearms, and looked at her, mischief in her eyes. "Sooooo, shall we talk figures, or shall we make actions speak louder than words?" She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled. "You really have to ask?"

Joey shook her head. "Nope." She giggled, as she rolled to the side of Charlie, and began to undo Charlies jeans. Charlie sat up smiling, and began to pull of her t-shirt. "Let me do that please baby." Joey requested softly. Charlie smiled and lay down again, happy to oblige Joeys request.

Joey got off the bed, and pulled down Charlies jeans, and took her socks off. Then she took her own jeans and socks off.

She pulled Charlie towards the bottom of the bed, and knelt on the floor. Charlie looked down at Joey and smiled, her heart started to beat even faster, as she waited in anticipation to see what Joey was going to do.

Joey asked Charlie to sit up, and she gently pulled her t-shirt up, over her head, disguarding it quickly to the floor. Then she leant forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. She placed her hands around Charlies back as she did so, and as Charlie rested her hands on Joeys hips. Joey undid Charlies bra, and then slowly pulled the straps down Charlies arms, revealing Charlies amble breasts, and erect nipples to herself. She dropped the bra on the floor, looked at Charlie and smiled broadly. "Baby. You're so beautiful." She kissed Charlies left nipple, and then her right. "I'm never going to stop getting turned on when I see you naked." She said huskily.

Charlie blushed, and smiled shyly. She was always in awe of how Joey reacted to seeing her naked. Never had she had a more appreciative or sensitive or thoughtful or passionate lover as Joey. Joey was an expert as far as Charlie was concerned, she knew exactly what to do to Charlie, and how to really turn her on.

Charlie smiled broadly, Joey couldn't keep her hands off her, Joey wanted her so badly, it was so obvious how much she loved and fancied her.

Joey was always telling her she loved her, and that she was beautiful. And Charlies heart swelled just thinking about it, let alone hearing and feeling it.

Of course, for her own part, she felt exactly the same about Joey. She loved her to pieces, and sometimes she thought their love making would almost kill her, she got so turned on, and her heart pounded so much. No one had ever made her feel anything like this before.

The way Joey looked at her, touched her and made love to her, was just so, just so bloody amazing. She was so wonderful. She was beautiful, and sexy, and treated Charlie, and Rubes, so well. Could life get any better, she wondered. She certainly didn't think so. She was so happy. And now that they were buying a house together, their future seemed to be looking wonderfully assured.

She was blissfully happy, and she never wanted anyone else ever again. If Joey ever decided she didn't want to be with her anymore, she would be left distraught. She was determined never to give Joey an excuse or reason to do end their relationship.

Joey was the love of her life, her 'one', and she already knew she couldn't live without her. After only knowing each other for only 4 months, she already knew that.

She grew more in love with Joey everyday, if that were possible. Her heart was filled with love for her, and Charlie hoped she treated Joey, and she loved her, as much and as well as she deserved.

Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, as she wrapped her left arm around her back, pulling Charlies groin towards her stomach, and as she began to massage Charlies left breast with her right hand. She ran her palm over the hard, pert nipple, loving the feel of it against her skin. She squeezed it gently between her thumb and index finger, causing Charlie to moan against her lips.

"So beautiful." Whispered Joey, as she released Charlie, and asked her to lie down again. Charlie duly obliged, and her breathing got more ragged, as she began to anticipate Joeys next move.

Joey put her hands on Charlies knees, and gently pushed Charles legs apart. Charlies body had already started reacting to Joey undressing her.

Joey looked up, as she kissed Charlie on the inside of her right knee, and put her right hand on Charlies left knee, she smiled, as Charlie moaned softly, as she felt Joeys warm soft wet lips touch her soft sensitive skin.

Joey watched Charlies face, as she slowy kissed Charlie up the inside of her right thigh, and slowly moved her right hand over the top of Charlies left thigh. Charlie lay back on her elbows, watching Joey, biting her lip, as she trembled and squirmed as Joey got closer to her core.

Joey kissed Charlie through her knickers, the heat from her breath reaching Charlies sensitive nub. Charlie squeaked and squirmed slightly.

Joey ran her tongue and fingers around the edge of Charlies knickers. She revelled in the heat that was eminating from them. Charlie squirmed, and moaned sexily. "God Jo."

Joey slipped her thumbs through the sides of Charlies knickers. She looked up. "Charlie." She said.

"Yes hon?" Charlie asked huskily.

"I want to taste you baby."

Charlie gulped. "OK." She nodded eagerly, her eyes flashing bright blue at Joey.

Joey smiled, and slowly started pulling Charlies knickers down her toned, smooth, long legs, gradually revealing her beautiful totally naked girlfriend to herself. Joey looked up at Charlie. "You're so beautiful baby. I love seeing you naked."

Charlie flushed with desire, knowing how much her body turned Joey on.

Joey pulled Charlies knickers completely down, and then dropped them on the floor. Joey then smiled at Charlie, and moved Charlies right leg over her left shoulder, and she put her right arm over Charlies left leg.

She slowly edged forward, until she was centimeters from Charlies clit. She looked at Charlie, and blew gently over Charlies clit. "God, Jooo." Gasped Charlie, as she felt the hot air brush over her most sensitive part. She gripped the sheets, waiting for her lover to pleasure her.

Joey then ran her tongue slowly, very slowly, over Charlies clit. Charlies hips involuntarily moved upwards to meet Joeys tongue. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the sheets tighter. "Jooo." She squealed, as the sensitive action caused her whole body to react.

Joey then ran her tongue back and forth over Charlies clit, sometimes hard, sometimes softly. She circled it, she flicked it, she sucked on it gently. Charlie squirmed with pleasure, as Joey continued.

Joey ran her tongue down her slit, through her ample juices. "Baby, I love tasting you, I love how wet you get for me." Joey said huskily, as she looked up at Charlie.

"God hon. You just make me so wet for you." Charlie replied sexily. "I want you so much hon."

Joey smiled and then put her tongue slowly in Charlies centre, and began to tease and build her up.

She massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand, and played with Charlies clit with her right. Charlie rocked her hips against Joey, getting totally lost in the amazing feelings Joey was, yet again, stirring up in her.

As Charlie drew close to her orgasm, Joey swapped her fingers and tongue around. She delved deep and fast in Charlie with her fingers, flexing them and stroking Charlies walls, as she ran her tongue over Charlies clit.

"Hon...oh God." Charlie murmured.

Joey smiled, knowing that Charlie was moments away from her release.

"Don't stop hon." Charlie gasped. "God..."

Joey pumped her fingers in and out of Charlie, knowing where Charlie would have the best reaction. She increased the pressure on her clit with her tongue. Charlie whimpered, arched her back slowly several times, and screeched out an indefinable noise, as the first twinge of her orgasm began to move through her.

"Jooooo..." She squealed, as she bucked against Joeys face, her back arching, and her whole body trembling, as the orgasm tore through her. "God...JJJOOOOOO."

Joey slowed down her actions, as Charlie came to rest, and as Charlie stilled, breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down, Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, to a groan from Charlie, and stood up, licked her fingers of Charlies juices, and then walked around the side of the bed. She gently pulled Charlie up the bed, before joining her in bed. She kissed her, transferring Charlies scent. Charlie senses reacted wildly to tasting herself on her lover.

"God Jo." She panted. "You make me so bloody wet." She giggled.

Joey smiled. "I'd noticed."

Charlie giggled. "Wow, you've done it again."

"Done what again?"

"Made me have the most wonderful orgasm ever again." Charlie smiled, blushing slightly.

Joey smiled cheekily back at Charlie. "Really? I didn't notice."

Charlie giggled. "Silly." She said, as she leant over and kissed Joey on the lips. She sighed happily. "I love you hon." She smiled at Joey, before kissing her softly again. "And when I've got my breath back, I'm going to show you just how much."

Joey raised her eyebrows, and grinned broadly. "Are you now?"

"I sure am sexy." Charlie said, nodding her head.

They cuddled up for a minute, and then Charlie rolled over, and lay on top of Joey.

"I seem to have gotten my energy back." She smiled down at Joey.

Joey smiled back. "Lucky me." She giggled.

"Yep." Charlie nodded. "Lucky you." She smiled. "So...firstly, let's get this t-shirt off shall we."

Joey sat up and pulled her t-shirt off. Charlie reached behind her back, and undid her bra, pulling it off, and throwing it over her shoulders, letting it land in a pile on the floor. Joey lay back down on the bed.

Charlie continued to straddle Joey, and then put her hands on the bed either side of Joeys head. Her hair was draping over her shoulders, and tickling Joeys face and breasts.

Joey smiled up at Charlie, enjoying the feeling of her lover sitting on her like that. "Hello baby." She said softly.

Charlie smiled, biting her bottom lip rather sexily. "Hello hon." She bent her head down, and captured Joeys lips with her own, Joey wrapped her arms around her back, eager to pull her closer, to feel her beautiful naked body against her own. Charlie shuffled down and lay on top of Joey. They continued to kiss passionately, and Joey massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand, and Charlie massaged Joeys left breast with her right hand.

Charlie moved her lips to Joeys breasts, and toyed with her erect nipples, tweaking them, much to Joeys delight, as she squirmed and gasped in pleasure. Charlie made her way slowly down Joey, kissing and licking and nibbling her all over her breasts and tummy as she went down. Joeys tummy moved up and down faster as her breathing became more rapid, as Charlies lips moved over her.

She entwined her right hand fingers through Charlies hair, pushing her head gently closer to her skin.

Charlie came to the edge of Joeys knickers. She kissed along the length of the hem, and then looked up at Joey and smiled. She gripped the hem between her teeth and began to pull the knickers down with her teeth. Joeys eyes opened wide with delight.

Charlie didn't think it would be quite so hard to pull Joeys knickers down using only her teeth, so to help get her started, she used her right hand for a moment. Then she was on all fours, teeth clamped tightly around the top of Joeys knickers, and pulling them down, over her hips, and then her thigh, slowly revealing her baby Joey tattoo.

She looked up at a very excited Joey, who had her hands behind her head, pulling it up, fingers laced together, so she could watch Charlie in action.

Joey put her feet on the bed, and lifted her bum in the air, so Charlie could pull the knickers down, over her bum. Then she lay back on the bed, as Charlie knelt on the floor to pull Joeys knickers down her legs. She finally managed to do it, and stood up triumphantly, arms raised, knickers in her teeth, while mumbling. "Ta da!"

"Very sexy baby." Joey giggled, and then clapped her girlfriend. "Well done." Then she added. "I hope that didn't wear you out too much."

Charlie dropped the knickers out of her mouth onto the floor. She laughed. "Lucky for you. No it didn't." She then knelt back down onto the floor, between Joeys legs. She glanced up at Joeys flushed face, both their sets of eyes flashing with desire and love. "I'm going to do to you, what you did to me earlier hon." Charlie smiled. "And I'm going to make you cum hard, so you'd better get that pillow ready." She said huskily.

Joeys eyes nearly popped out of her head, she nodded eagerly, and grabbed a pillow, so she could cover her face and stop her screams from echoing round the house.

Charlie smiled at Joeys expressions. "Love you hon." She said, before she leant forward and began to run her tongue over Joeys clit. She moved her right hand to Joeys slit, and immediately felt the heat and dampness. "Umm, you 're ready for me already hon." She said huskily, loving how wet she'd made Joey.

Joey nodded rapidly in acknowledgement, almost unable to talk, she managed a weak. "Yep."

Charlie smiled, loving how much she turned Joey on, her heart swelled, and beat faster in her chest.

She leant forward again, and kissed the inside of Joeys right knee, and did exactly what Joey had done to her earlier. She moved up her inner thigh, and then resumed tonguing Joeys clit, and she slid her fingers down Joeys slit, through her wetness, and slowly pushed her fingers into Joeys centre, enjoying the heat and warm wet welcoming she got there.

She tormented Joeys clit with her tongue as she pumped Joeys core with her long fingers. Joey squirmed under Charlies attention, squeaking and yelping very cutely at times, which made Charlies heart pound with love. Joey moved her hips in time with Charlies fingers, as she neared the crescendo they both wanted.

"Baby...baby...God...baby." Joey gasped. She gripped the sheets tighter. "I'm almost there baby." She let go of the sheets with her left hand, and picked up the pillow.

Charlie concentrated on her rhythm, wanting to give Joey a fantastic orgasm to match the one she received minutes before.

"Ohhh...baby...ohh..." Joey clenched her teeth.

Charlie increased the pace of her fingers and pressure of her tongue. She felt Joey tense, and her walls close around her. Joey bucked slightly, and put the pillow over her head, and held it there with both hands.

The heat tore through Joey, as her clit became ultra sensitive and Charlies fingers stroked and pumped her core. She started trembling and then she shuddered uncontrollably, her whole body reacting fiercely to her orgasm. She screeched. "FUUUUUUCK...CHAAAAARLIEEEE." In to the pillow. Which delighted Charlie.

Charlie slowed her actions, as Joey rode her orgasm out, and finally stopped as Joey came to rest. Joey took the pillow away from her face, and looking very flushed, and panting hard, she smiled broadly down at Charlie.

"OMG baby." She panted. "That was bloody amazing." She grinned.

Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers from Joey, licking them clean, as Joey watched on, biting her bottom lip as the action turned her on so much. Then Charlie cheekily ran her tongue over Joeys swollen nub, causing Joey to screech in pleasure again, before she stood up, and then got on the bed to lie next to her lover, who'd scooted up the bed again.

Joey lay on her back, and Charlie lay on her left side, draped slightly over Joeys body.

They embraced each other, pulling each other close, and they kissed tenderly, as they now both tasted their mingled scents on each others lips. They smiled at each other, their eyes and hearts full of love for each other.

"Love you hon." Charlie almost whispered.

"Love you too baby." Joey replied softly. They both sighed deeply. "I think we ought to have these afternoon get togethers more often." Joey giggled.

Charlie giggled back. "Now there's a thought." She sighed and rested her head on Joeys right shoulder. They both closed their eyes, and nodded off, completely contented.

They both woke up some time later, still resting in each others embrace.

"Action plan for tonight then hon." Charlie smiled. "Hen parties, final checks, discussion about our offer for house, then lists for jobs we'd like to do on house."

"Sounds like a very good plan baby." Joey smiled. They both sighed.

An few minutes later, there was a knocking on their bedroom door. "Sis, Jo, dinners ready." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rubes. We'll be there in a tick." Charlie replied.

"Guess that's out queue to get up." Pouted Joey.

"Guess so hon." Charlie smiled, kissing the end of Joeys nose, and then her pouting bottom lip.


	255. Chapter 255

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the update delay – technical probs._

_Special thanks to mon85babe, Troian706, xtr75 & murfonso for their reviews, much appreciated._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 255

They got up, dressed, had a quick wash, and joined everyone for dinner.

As soon as dinner was over, Charlie and Joey retired to their room, to discuss offer figures for the house, along with the final arrangements for the hen nights.

As they went back to their room, Ruby laughed at them. "Yeah yeah yeah. Back to the figures eh sis?"

Charlie blushed slightly, although this time they were actually going to talk figures, houses and hen parties. "Believe it or not Rubes, we need to seriously discuss the house."

Ruby laughed. "Ok sis. Can't argue with that. See you both tomorrow, night."

"Night Rubes." Said Charlie.

"Night Rubes." Said Joey, as they made their way to their respective rooms.

Joey and Charlie lay on the bed together, wrapped in each others arms. "So, the house is on the market for $1M." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Replied Joey. "So how much do we make an offer for? We said about $800K the other day."

"Yeah we did. But a lot of work needs doing to it. I mean the quotes we got the other day were a substantial amount weren't they, for the extensions and the all the internal updating we got a rough quote of $75K. And we know that that's only going to escalate don't we. Building work always does."

"True." Sighed Joey. "So we should over budget for like $125K I think."

"And we've got everything, well, a lot of stuff to buy for the inside haven't we."

"True. So that's going to cost us, what do you think? Maybe $25K to $50K for furniture, white goods, and things." Smiled Joey. "Although I have got some furniture and stuff in storage from my mum and dads and Bretts places." She said quietly. "And I'd like you to have a look at it, to see if you'd like any of it in our house."

"Yeah, it will cost us to buy everything new. And of course I would like some of your stuff in our home hon." Charlie kissed Joey. "We will have your parents stuff in our house." Charlie hugged Joey. "It'll be a lovely way for them to be around for you. And I know I never met them, but it'd be lovely for me to have a sort of connection with them in our lives, even if it is only some treasured furniture."

Joey wiped away a tear. "Thanks baby." She said quietly.

"No need to thank me hon." Charlie hugged Joey. "It's important to me, cos it's important to you." She wiped a tear from Joeys face. "I love you and I want you to be happy, and I'd love to have something of your parents and brother with us in our home."

Joey hugged Charlie tightly, overcome by her sentiments. "Thanks baby." She sniffled.

After a couple of minutes cuddling. Charlie said. "Hon, if we get our things for the new place, to be like your place in Brisbane, I'd be more than happy." She sighed. "In fact, if we had nothing in the house at all but each other, I'd be prepared to live like that." She smiled.

Joey chuckled. "Well, I think I'd have to insist on a brand new bed at least." She giggled. "I'd like to be comfortable when we get down to naughties."

Charlie giggled back. "OK. Just a bed then."

"Umm, back to business." Joey sighed. "So, say $800K on house, $125K on building work, $50K on furnishings etcetera, that's a cool million almost baby."

"Jesus." Charlie gulped. "Well, you know I have my dads money, and I have quite a lot of savings, but nowhere near half that."

"What's mine is yours baby." Joey said softly. "You know I don't care about the money."

"I know hon, but are we going to pay cash for everything between us, or get a mortgage or what?" Charlie asked.

"What would you prefer to do?"

"I don't know hon." Charlie bit her lip. "I guess I wouldn't want to put all my cash into it, as I'd like a bit left in case of emergencies. And my salaries better than a lot of peoples, so I wouldn't mind paying a bit of a mortgage. And dad said he'd still pay for Rubes up keep when she's living with us..."

"But I don't..." Joey interrupted.

"I know you don't want dad to pay for Rubes rent." Charlie smiled. "But maybe we should use that money to go towards, I don't know, repairs or bills, or just keep it for Rubes, or save it for..." She paused, suddenly embarrassed about what she nearly blurted out.

"Or what baby?" Asked Joey.

"Nothing hon." Said a red Charlie.

"What?" Joey asked again. She put her hand under Charlies chin, and lifted up her face gently. "What baby?" She asked softly.

"Oh, you know, just being silly." Charlie said shyly, avoiding Joeys eyes.

Joey smiled. "Well, being silly is not like you at all, Senior Constable, so please tell me what you were going to say." She said softly.

Charlie fluttered her eyelids shyly, and said. "Well, you know, if things turn out OK, you know, with us, you know, erm, in the future, who knows what'll happen."

Joey smiled. "That's clear than baby."

"I'm just saying, we might need our money in the future, for things, you know." Charlie got shy again, and nestled her head in Joeys neck.

Joey smiled, and played with Charlies hair. "Yep. I think I do know." She said softly, and kissed Charlie on the side of the head. After a couple of minutes, Joey added. "But I have a lot of investments, and 2 places and a business we could sell, if we need to."

"Umm. I guess." Charlie sighed. "I just don't want to be, you know, a sponger or anything."

"Baby. We've been over this. I thought you were OK with the money side of things?" Joey asked softly.

"I am. It's just, I want to be your partner in every sense of the word."

"You are. You will be." Joey said. "Look, you have a great job, a great and long career ahead of you, and earn a really great salary. I have been fortunate to be skilled in surfing and earn a fortune. But that's gonna be short lived, maybe, and we need to take advantage of it while we can."

"True."

"I could be a kept woman in a couple of years." Joey laughed. "Sergeant Buckton."

"Don't be silly Jo." Charlie laughed. "And I've got a few years before I make sergeant."

"You will make it. I know you will. " Joey kissed Charlie. "And I'm serious baby." Joey smiled. "If I stop surfing, for whatever reason, you'll have to keep me."

"Joey Collins, you can do loads of things if you stop surfing." Charlie said. "You have your dads business, you can teach surfing, all sorts of things." She smiled.

"Oh. I was looking forward to being a kept woman." Joey laughed. "Tied to the kitchen sink, or more hopefully, the bed." She laughed.

Charlie playfully slapped her. "You idiot. Sod the kitchen sink, I'd handcuff you to the bed for sure."

They chuckled together. After a couple of minutes cuddling, Charlie said. "Should we speak to the estate agent again before we put an offer in?"

"I guess so." Joey replied. "I guess we need to decide if the offer is accepted, how we get the money sorted. Like you said. Do we go for paying it off in full in cash, do we put down a deposit and get a mortgage for the rest?"

"Well, depending on how much we pay for it, I'd maybe rather put down a deposit, pay for the repairs in cash, and get a mortgage." Charlie said. "Depending on how much percentage I pay for it all of course."

"That's fine by me. If you're sure. Because we can pay it all off in cash." Joey said.

"Yeah, we probably could." Charlie pondered. "Then I guess we wouldn't have a big mortgage to pay each month."

"We could just save most of our salaries then, after the bills of course." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. Day to day living expenses will be more than covered then. I mean a massive mortgage would be a big outgoing each month."

"Ok then. If we're both agreed. We'll buy it outright. Pay for the work we want doing, and all the stuff we're gonna buy for it."

"Yeah. I agree hon." Charlie smiled. "Then we just have the day to day stuff to pay for. And savings to save, and investments to make." She chuckled.

"Hey. We need to set up a couple of joint accounts now don't we. An account for the bills and house, and stuff, and a savings account, if you'd like to do that."

"That'd be fine by me." Charlie smiled. "Can you sort out an appointment with your bank, and let me know when it is? Even if I'm working, I'll pop in to sign the paperwork."

"Sure." Joey smiled.

"We can get dad to pay Rubys rent into the joint account."

"I really don't feel at all comfortable about taking money for Ruby you know." Joey frowned. "It's different from us paying rent at Leahs, cos it's her house."

"I know hon. But like I said, well, sort of said, we can use the money for something else." She blushed again.

"Umm. Well, we'll see." Joey sighed. "So. Shall we speak to estate agent tomorrow, and see what he suggests?"

"Yeah, may be worth a try."

"So, if we don't get it for $800K, how much will we go up to?"

"God. I don't know hon." Charlie pondered. "I mean I love the place, and when we get it all fixed up, it'll be worth more won't it. And someone else may not want the hassle of all that work."

"Well, as we both love it, and, OK, right now, it's cards on the table baby." Joey said, taking a deep breath. "I want this to be our home for the rest of our lives, hopefully, and I want it perfect for us, and for the future, and for our kids." She stated. "So, if we like it, and we can afford it, we should pay whatever it takes to get it I reckon."

Charlie lifted her head up from Joeys shoulder, and looked shyly at her girlfriend. "Hon, I feel the same." She blinked slowly. "So, let's just buy the bloody place shall we?" She giggled.

"Yep." Joey smiled. "Let's do exactly that." She leant over and kissed Charlie, they wrapped their arms around each other, and the kissing grew deeper.

"Umm." Moaned Charlie. "God Joey." She chuckled. "I hope we get it." She mumbled, as they took a breather.

"Me too." Joey sighed. "I hate to say it baby, but we need to change the subject." She giggled. "Hen nights."

Charlie chuckled. "Hen nights, yeah, we need to tick it off."

"Right, place, time, entertainment. All arranged."

"Check." Laughed Charlie.

"Guests invited."

"We need to ring everyone tomorrow to remind them."

"Costumes sorted. Well almost for us lot anyway." Joey smiled. "I've got a couple of bits to get still."

"We can remind the other guests what to wear when we phone them tomorrow."

"Umm, that's about it then." Joey stated. "I've got to order the taxi's, and check the meals booked. That's it. I think. Have we missed anything?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Right, shall we go to bed?"

"Sounds good hon." Charlie smiled. "I need some more Joey loving tonight."

"You don't have to say it twice." Joey laughed, as she began to kiss Charlie.

They spent the next half hour making love to each other, before they nodded off to sleep.


	256. Chapter 256

_Guys,_

_Many thanks to xtr75 for the review :-)_

_I hope you enjoy this, and I know the films are not right for the dates we're talking about, but it is only a story._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 256

The next day, Saturday, Charlie got up at 5 a.m. for work, leaving Joey in bed. Joey got up at 8 a.m. and went for a jog along the beach, before she had a shower, and headed over to the estate agents at 10 a.m..

"Hi Joey." Adam greeted Joey.

"Hi Adam." Joey shook his hand. "I just wanted a chat about Sea View." She smiled.

He smiled. "Let's go into my office." He smiled. "Andy, could you get some coffees please."

"Sure. Won't be a tick." The assistant replied.

Joey and Adam walked into the office, and he shut the door.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about any options or room for leeway on the property."

He laughed. "Umm, I think you're a bit taken by the place. You've seen it a few times, and Alice thinks you're very keen."

Joey smiled. "We are." She nodded. "But obviously, it needs a lot of modernisation work done on it." She added seriously.

"Yes. I agree."

"And it's on the market for $1 million, and we think it's been way over priced."

The assistant came in with coffees and biscuits. They both thanked him.

"Well, to be frank Joey, the advertised house price was given to me by Alices son. She owns the property, but clearly, he wants as much money as he can get for it. It's his inheritance I guess."

"I see. So, does he realise he's not going to get anything like that figure for the house?"

"I suspect he does, he just wants to make as much money as possible." He laughed. "Wouldn't you?"

Joey laughed too. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well then."

"So. What is the lowest do you think we can put an offer in for?" Joey held her breath, as she waited.

"Well, I want a good commission." He smiled. "But to be fair it's a flat fee and not a percentage in this case."

Joey laughed. "Come on Adam, spill the beans."

"Ok. So, when Alice first came to see me, she was after less than $1 million." He said. "Her son kept constantly badgering her, and wanting it upped to the $1 million level, which was not what she wanted at all. And she owns the house, and is fully compos mentis, as it were." He smiled. "So, the final decision is hers."

"Right." Frowned Joey. "But where does that leave us? We're not going to pay $1 million for it. No way. There's too much other stuff to sort out on it for that." Joey tried to remain calm. "But if her son won't accept anything less that that, then we won't be putting an offer in."

"How much were you thinking of offering?"

"We'd discussed up to a maximum of $725K." Joey said. "And considering the amount of work that needs doing on it, we think that's really reasonable." Trying to not appear too keen or excitable. She had her poker face on.

Adam smiled. "I see."

"There's way too much needs spending on updating the place. You know that yourself. You've been round the place." Joey stated. "It's also going to take no end of time to get fixed up too, before anyone can live there."

"Well. There's no denying that it does need some updating done..."

Joey interrupted. "A lot of updating done."

"Yes OK. A lot of updating." He laughed. "So. Would you like me to put an offer to Alice, and see what she says?"

"Yes please." Joey said, trying not to sound too eager.

"How much were you thinking of offering? I mean you said up to $725K earlier."

"We'd like to start at $700K, and then we'll have a little room to manoeuvre, if we have to put a higher offer on the table."

"OK. I'll give Alice a call, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"OK. Thanks Adam." Joey stood, shook his hand, and left the office, feeling slightly excited and overwhelmed at what just happened. If they could get the property at that price, they would be laughing. She was surprised that the estate agent hadn't tried to get her to up the offer. But she was happy that he didn't, as it meant they had a chance of getting it.

She rang Charlie. "Hey baby. You going to finish on time?"

"Yeah. Should do hon. Why?"

"Want to meet me for a spot of lunch?" Joey asked. "Well, late lunch." She chuckled.

"Sure. That'd be lovely." Charlie replied. "Where shall I see you?"

"Meet me at the diner?"

"Sure."

"I can order your food, so it's ready for 10 past 2."

"OK hon. Umm. I'll let you know later if I'm going to be late then."

"Ok. What would you like?"

"Umm. I think I'll have a cheese and tomato omelette and salad please hon."

"OK. No chips with that?" Joey chuckled.

"No thanks." Charlie chuckled back. "I'll just have some of yours."

"That's about right. Of course you will." Joey laughed. "Drink?"

"Umm. Diet coke please hon."

"Ok baby, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Thanks hon. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too baby. Bye." They hung up. Joey couldn't wait to tell Charlie what had happened at the estate agents.

In the meantime, she popped to the bank to arrange an appointment for them to set up a couple of joint accounts. The bank would happily fit them in at 3.30 p.m. today, so they could pop in after they'd had their late lunch, and before the bank closed.

She then did a bit of shopping before heading to the diner for lunch. She ordered Charlies food and drink, and ordered lasagne and chips for herself, along with a diet coke too.

Just on time, Charlie arrived, straight from work, still in her uniform. She walked into the diner, confidently and full of purpose. She spotted Joey, and headed straight over to her. "Hi hon." She said, smiling broadly as she sat down opposite Joey. "Did you have a good morning?"

"Yep. I sure did." Joey smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. "You?"

"Yeah good thanks hon. What did you get up to?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

Joey was just about to tell her, when Colleen arrived with their food and cokes. "Thanks Colleen." Charlie smiled her beautiful smile at her.

"Pleasure Senior Constable." Colleen said, smiling back broadly. "Enjoy."

When Colleen left, Joey began talking again. "I had a run along the beach this morning. Thankfully didn't bump into Risotto for once." Joey laughed. "And then I went to the estate agents this morning."

"Oh good. What did they say?"

They talked quietly, so no one else could earwig on their conversation.

"They said, that it was the son who'd put the $1 million price tag on the house. And that Alice had put a lot lower valuation on it."

"Really?" Charlie asked surprised.

They continued eating their lunch while they spoke. Joey giggled as Charlie nicked the odd chip or two off her plate.

"Yeah. So I asked how much she was expecting, and of course he wouldn't tell me. So I just went and put an offer in, to see how the land lies." Joey smiled.

"OK. So how much did put an offer in for? $800K?"

"Nope." Smiled Joey. "I put in, that is." She giggled. "WE." She emphasised. "Put in a bid of $700K." She whispered even quieter, so no one else would hear.

Charlie looked at her agog. "Jo!" She exclaimed. "And he didn't say that was too low?"

"Nope. He said he'd tell Alice." Joey smiled triumphantly.

"Oh God Jo." Charlie squealed excitedly. "I wonder if she'll accept? If she does it'll be great for us won't it."

"Sure will. He's going to get back to me. Don't know when." Joey smiled. "So fingers crossed."

"Oh God Jo." Charlie got excited. "Imagine. Wow. If we manage to get it for that, we'll be laughing, even with all the updating we need doing."

"Yeah. We will be." Joey smiled again. "But even if it's turned down, we can just go up a little at a time. Especially as he never said a no straight away."

"God Jo." Charlie squealed again. "I'm so excited. Imagine if we can get it for less than $800K. That'd be fantastic."

"I'm well excited too." Joey said. "I'd have been more than happy at $800K too. But like you say, if we can get it cheaper, all the better for us." They looked at each other, their eyes flashing vivid blue and dark brown at each other. Both smiling broadly at each other.

"God." Squeaked Charlie.

"Well, let's try and keep our feet on the ground. We haven't had the offer accepted, and we may have to go up to $1 million. They may have other offers. Who knows?" Joey stated, trying to calm them both down.

"Well, we've made a start haven't we." Smiled Charlie. "That's all we can do." She sighed. "That, and hope that no one else is interested in it, because of the work."

"Yeah. It'll be a big project for anyone who takes it on. So, hopefully. No one will." Joey laughed.

"God Jo. I just wanna leap over this god damn table and kiss you." Charlie said huskily, her vivid blue eyes glinting wildly at Joey.

"Umm. Do you now?" Joey chuckled. "Shame we're not alone."

"God, it sure is." Moaned Charlie.

"Umm. I think we'll have to wait until we get home baby." Joey chuckled further. "And you're out of your uniform."

"Umm. Can't wait for you to get me out my uniform." Charlie giggled at Joey.

"Charlie." Joey warned her. "Stop it now, or I'll drag you home this minute."

"Umm, will you now?" Charlie winked at Joey. "Are you feeling horny Miss Collins?"

"Not half. Always am around you sexy." Laughed Joey.

"We'd better finish our lunch off then." Charlie suggested. "Sooner we eat, the sooner you can have your wicked way with me." She chuckled.

"Baby." Sighed Joey. "If only. I haven't finished telling you what else I did today."

"What was that then hon?" Charlie asked, as they continued with their lunches.

Joey told Charlie she'd made an appointment at the bank for the joint accounts.

"Oh that's great hon. Thanks for doing that." Charlie smiled.

"That's OK." Joey giggled. "Another thing ticked off the list. We need one anyway. Whether we buy this house or another one don't we."

"Yep. We do." Smiled back Charlie.

They finished their food, and sipped on the remainder of their drinks.

"I wish I'd made it another day now though." Joey pouted, thinking about the missed opportunity of taking Charlie to bed for the rest of the afternoon.

Charlie laughed. "Joey Collins, we have all evening." She smiled.

Joeys eyes lit up. "Now you're talking."

Charlie laughed. "I'll be screaming later, not talking." She said quietly, but very huskily.

Joeys eyes bulged out her head, and she looked agog at Charlie.

Charlie winked at her. "No, you didn't mishear me." Charlie said laughing. "And I know we're in the diner. But I don't think Colleen heard me, so we're safe."

Joey giggled. "Baby. You're terrible."

"I know." Smiled Charlie. "And you love it."

"God, not half." Joey smiled.

They finished their drinks, and paid Colleen for their lunches, and headed out to the car park. They left Charlies car at the diner, and Joey drove them to Yabbie Creek bank, to sort out the paperwork.

They were welcomed in, and were offered coffee, as the paperwork for the current and savings joint accounts were sorted out.

The manager, Mr Philips, said the cards would be with them within the week. They thanked him, and went back to the diner, to get Charlies car on the way home.

When they got home it was 5 p.m.. "Baby. Shall we have a bath together after dinner?" Joey asked when Charlie walked in the kitchen.

"Umm. That sounds like a lovely idea hon." Charlie faced Joey, and put her hands on Joeys hips. She leant in, smiling broadly, and kissed Joey on the lips.

Joey put her right hand in the small of Charlies back, and her left hand between her shoulder blades. She pulled Charlie in closer, pushing their groins together. Their kissing intensified. They moaned softly against each other lips, as their tongues rubbed each other.

Ruby walked in the kitchen. "Gee guys." She giggled. "You've only just walked through the door."

The happy couple stopped their kissing, but kept embracing.

"Hi Rubes." Said a smiling Charlie. "Good day?"

"Not bad. Met Xavi on the beach, had a day of surfing and sunbathing with him." Ruby laughed. "But not as good a day as yours by the look of it though."

Joey laughed. "And it's not over yet is it." She whispered into Charlies ear, making Charlie giggle.

"What are you doing later Rubes?" Charlie asked her sister.

"Oh I dunno. Probably watch a DVD or something."

"Not going out with Xavi tonight?"

"No."

"Nothing wrong is there?" Charlie asked, as she let go of Joey, slightly concerned for her sister.

"No sis. Everything's fine." Ruby smiled, but only half meant it. She was increasingly aware that her and Xavi was not a long-term option. She'd witnessed what it was like to be truly in love with someone. As she'd seen how her sister and Joey were, and her and Xavi just weren't like that. And she knew they never would be.

"You sure?" Charlie asked. "You can always speak to me or Jo about anything you know that right?"

"Yes I do. Thanks sis." Ruby laughed.

"Well, how about we all watch a DVD together then?" Suggested Joey. "Maybe Leah could join us too."

"OK. That's great." Rubys eyes lit up.

"We'll choose one later then." Joey smiled.

"Ok. Just going for a shower then. See you later." Said a more cheery Ruby.

"Aww, thanks for that hon." Charlie appreciated what Joey had done.

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled. "Looks like Rubes could do with a bit of cheering up."

"Umm. I hope her and Xavi will be OK."

"She'll talk to you if she wants to, so don't worry." Joey smiled.

"She'll more likely speak to you." Charlie smiled, taking Joey in her arms again. "She loves you Jo, and you're so good for her."

Joey blushed. "You reckon?"

"Nope. I know." Charlie chuckled. "You've been there for her, and she won't forget it." She kissed Joey. "And netiher will I."

Joey shrugged. "She's your sister, what else can I do?"

"You know exactly how good your are. For both of us. So stop denying it." Charlie smiled. She kissed Joey briefly. "Anyway, I'm going to take this uniform off."

"Ok baby." Joey smiled.

"Maybe we can have a bath tomorrow night instead?" Charlie suggested.

"Sure. That'd be lovely." Joey smiled.

"Thanks for giving up on it tonight for Rubes Jo."

"No probs baby." Joey smiled.

Charlie went to get changed, and when Rubes came out the shower, they went to pick a couple of DVD's to watch, and then got pizza take outs, complete with garlic bread and chips, for them and Leah and VJ.

They'd chosen 'the hangover' and 'bridesmaids', all thinking it would be quite amusing to watch a hen and stag night.

They all tucked into their pizzas, and the adults had a couple of bottles of wine between them. Charlie even allowed Ruby to have a small glass of wine with her meal. Ruby was thrilled, although Charlie warned her she should not think it was now open alcohol season for her.

Then the four of them, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Leah sat down to watch the DVD's.

Another 2 bottles of wine were drunk, and they were all in hysterics by the time the films ended.

They all went to bed at midnight, having had a lovely day, and great evening together. Before they nodded off, Charlie again thanked Joey for trying to cheer her sister up.

Joey would hear nothing more about it. And they fell asleep in each others arms.


	257. Chapter 257

_Guys,_

_Thanks to xtr75 again!_

_Also, for any of you interested out there, I've begun a new FF – "It's good to talk – Two", a sequel of "it's good to talk" (believe it or not, lol)._

_So, if you're at a loose end, have a read and let me know what you think. Thanks._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 257

Charlie woke up at 8.03 a.m. being spooned by Joey. She smiled to herself, as she felt her girlfriends arm around her waist holding her close, her head against her back, her steady deep breathing tickling Charlies skin, and her warm naked body touching Charlies.

Charlie relished the quiet times like this in the mornings, and not for the first time, thought how very lucky she'd been to find Joey.

Charlie frowned, as she remembered she had to get up by 10.30 a.m. for work at noon. Still, at least she wouldn't be back too late, and then she had dinner and a bath with Joey to look forward to. She smiled, and giggled slightly, as she thought about how exciting and sexy their evening would be tonight.

She thought about what Joey had done last night to cheer her sister up.

Joey had shelved their own plans for a romantic and very sex laden evening together, at the drop of a hat, to spend the night with takeaway pizza and a DVD with Rubes.

There was no doubt about it, Joey was very special, wonderful and thoughtful all right.

She knew Joey couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of Joey. They both always really looked forward to their special private time, making love together. But for Joey to forgo their planned special time last night, and put her sister first, as she was down, was, Charlie believed, quite wonderful of her.

Charlie sighed, a big grin all over her face. She decided to nap until 9 a.m., and then go and make Joey brekkie in bed. It was the least she could do. Then, tonight, they could make up for missing out last night. She smiled, and bit her lip. She couldn't wait.

When she moved to get out of bed, Joey groaned in her sleepy state, and instinctively wrapped her arm tighter around Charlie.

Charlie giggled slightly, and then said softly, trying not to wake Joey up. "Just popping to the loo hon."

Charlie thought Joey muttered something along the lines of. "Ummm, don't be long." And then she released Charlie, before pulling the quilt over her head and turning over.

Charlie put her bathrobe on, and went to the kitchen. She prepared scrambled eggs, along with mushrooms, bacon and baked beans, toast, freshly squeezed OJ, and made some fresh strong filter coffee. She took two trays to outside their bedroom door, one at a time, before opening the door, and taking the trays inside, shutting their door behind her. She took Joeys tray to her side of the bed. "Joey hon." She said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Umm." Joey muttered.

"I made you brekkie hon."

"Umm." Muttered Joey. She didn't move.

"Hon." Charlie tried again, a bit louder. "Brekkies ready."

Joey slowly pushed the quilt down from over her face. She blinked slowly, adjusting her eyes somewhat. "Morning baby." She said quietly. She smiled at Charlie. Then she saw the tray Charlie was holding. And she smelt the brekkie on it. "Umm." She sat upright. "Something smells good." She smiled.

"Morning hon." Smiled Charlie, as she passed the tray over, and put it on Joeys lap. "Here you go."

"Wow. Thanks. It looks lovely."

Charlie went round her side of the bed, dropped her robe to the floor, getting a very appreciative look from Joey as she did so, before she picked up her tray of food and getting in bed. She rested it in her lap. "Tuck in hon. It'll get cold."

"Thanks baby. What did I do to deserve this?" She chuckled, as she began eating.

Charlie chuckled back. "Nothing special, just for you being you, that's all." She smiled.

They ate their brekkie, and spoke about what they were going to be doing during the day.

Charlie was at work from noon until 6 p.m., and Joey was planning on a run and going to the gym, followed by preparing dinner for the household for 6.30 p.m., when Charlie would be back from work.

"Risotto's not in until later hon, so I hope he doesn't take a trip out to the beach."

"Well, it won't matter if he does, I'll just try and ignore him." Joey smiled. "He won't spoil my day." She added. "But let's not talk about that prick while we're in bed baby."

"Sorry hon. Of course not." Charlie smiled. "Just wanted to warn you."

"I know. And thanks." Joey smiled.

They finished their food, and put the trays on the floor. "That was delicious. Thanks." Joey smiled.

"That's OK hon. I like giving you a little treat now and again." Charlie smiled.

"Do you now?" Joey giggled. "Umm. I like my little treats very much."

Charlie giggled. "Jo, no need to be rude."

"Rude? Who's being rude?" She snuggled under the covers. "Come on baby. Time for a cuddle before we have to get up."

Charlie joined her. "Hello sexy." Charlie said softly, as they looked into each others eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Joey said, as she smiled back at Charlie.

They kissed tenderly, before cuddling up close. "Umm. Lovely." Sighed a blissfully happy Charlie.

"Sure is." Replied Joey, as she kissed the side of Charlies head. They dozed together for another half hour, before Charlie got up for her shower, as the alarm began to buzz noisily at them.

Charlie gave Joey a tender long kiss on the mouth, before going for a shower. Joey took out their trays, and met Ruby having her brekkie in the kitchen. "Morning Rubes."

"Hi Jo." Ruby eyed the empty trays. "Umm. Did you get Charlie brekkie in bed?"

"No." Laughed Joey, "Charlie got me brekkie in bed."

Ruby stared at Joey. "Crikey Jo. You have got her well trained." She laughed.

"Well, what can I say?" Joey laughed back.

"You don't need to say anything Jo." Ruby smiled. "You're very lucky. You both are."

"Tell me about it." Joey smiled. She began to do the washing up from brekkie and last night.

Ruby helped her dry it up, when she'd finished her brekkie.

Charlie came into the kitchen, as they were finishing. She said. "Morning Rubes." And then grabbed Joey by the waist, and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"Ewwww, gross." Laughed Ruby.

Joey giggled through it, until Charlie let her go. "Catch you guys later. Have a great day." Charlie said happily, as she left for work, but not before peering down Joeys dressing gown. "Umm, that'll get me through the afternoon hon." She giggled, as she ran out the door, to a laughing Joey, and a very aghast Ruby.

"Bye baby. Be careful." Joey said chuckling out loud.

"Bye sis." Ruby just about managed.

"Right. That's all done then." Smiled Joey, as they put the last of the clean plates and utensils away.

Ruby was shaking her head, and laughing. "You two are unbelievable." She chuckled.

"We try Rubes." Joey smiled. "Anyway, what are you up to today then Rubes?"

"Not much. Hanging around I guess." Ruby replied despondently.

"Not seeing Xavi?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

Joey thought for a moment. "Well, I'm going for a jog and down the gym if you'd like to join me."

Rubys eyes lit up. "Really? Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not." Joey smiled. "Be good to have a training partner."

"Great. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled. "When are you going?"

"Ten minutes OK with you?"

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Yeah sure."

"We'll walk for a few minutes, let our brekkies down, then run to the gym. That OK with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

"See you in ten then." Joey said as she went to her room to change.

Ten minutes later, they were changed and ready to go. They walked along the beach path for a couple of miles, chatting while they went.

Ruby opened up to Joey about Xavi again. "Jo?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that Charlie's the right one for you?"

Joey looked at Ruby. "Well, the easy answer is 'because I do'." She smiled. "But I guess you don't want the easy answer do you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No."

"So, is this really about me and your sister, or you and Xavi?" Joey asked softly.

Ruby smiled, and blushed slightly, as Joey hit the nail on the head.

"I see." Joey chuckled. "Well, I can only tell you that I have never felt like this about anyone else before. I feel so deeply about Charlie." She smiled. "She's beautiful, funny, sexy." She laughed. "Sorry Rubes." She added as Ruby pulled a face. "Clever, amazing, in fact she drives me crazy in every department." She smiled. "She makes my heart beat faster in my chest, I get butterflies in my tummy when I think about her or see her. I smile when I think about her. I miss her like crazy when she's not around, I can't wait to see her everyday. I can't wait to kiss, touch or make lo…." Joey went bright red. "Umm, sorry Rubes."

Ruby laughed really loudly. "Yeah, I get the picture Jo."

"Umm, well, umm." Joey tried to continue. "And when we are in bed." She coughed. "It's, you know, amazing. I never want to be with anyone else, other than Charlie, ever again."

Ruby looked at her, and smiled. "Yes, well. You don't have to go into the details Jo. I hear you often enough."

Joey went bright red again. Ruby laughed.

Joey composed herself. "So. Rubes. You asked me, because you're unsure about Xavi?" She asked gently.

Ruby nodded. "Yep." She sighed. "I just don't feel like that about him."

Joey put her arm around Ruby as they walked. "Hey Rubes. If it doesn't feel right anymore, then you have to be brave and end it." She said. "For both your sakes. Or you will end up hurting each other."

"I guess. But…" Ruby tailed off.

"But what?"

"But what if he is my 'one'?"

"Rubes. I'm sure you'll know when you meet them." Joey smiled.

"I guess." Ruby sighed. "What if I never meet anyone else though?"

"Rubes, you can't be with someone, just because you don't want to be alone, or because you're using them until someone else comes along. It's not fair on them." Joey said softly.

"I know." Ruby sighed. They walked in silence for a minute, then Ruby said. "What do you think of Xavi?"

Joey was a bit taken aback. "Well, I think he's a nice, polite, young man. He's clever, and bright, and doesn't strike me as someone who will end up in trouble. I think he'll go to college, and maybe uni, and get a good job."

"Umm. Mr Reliable."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But that's not a bad thing. Not at all." Joey said.

"I know." Sighed Rubes. "Am I being greedy wanting all that, and a bit more excitement?"

Joey chuckled. "No Rubes, you're not."

"As I see it, you and my sister are the perfect couple." Ruby said. "But don't tell her I said that." She scowled at Joey.

"OK. I won't." Joey laughed back.

"You're obviously in love with each other, you're, you know, well, you can't keep your hands off each other." She giggled. "You spend some good quality time together, and have a laugh."

"We try Rubes."

"And I know I wind Charlie up about it, but I'm pretty jealous of that really." She admitted quietly.

"Rubes." Joey hugged her. "You're still only young. You're 16. Blimey, you've got years before you have to start worrying about meeting Mr Right." Joey said. "Plenty of time. Just enjoy the here and now. You teenagers are too obsessed with having a boyfriend, rather than having friends and enjoying these years. Believe me Rubes, the years will soon fly by, and you'll regret it if you've not enjoyed yourself while you have no real responsibilities." Joey stated. "Just try not to get caught up with needing to be settled with someone now. Enjoy it for what it is."

Ruby listened to what Joey had been saying. "I guess."

"Rubes, people change, we all do. And if you think about it, your sisters 28 years old, and she just met me." Joey laughed, and moved her hands to the side of her head, pretending it was swelling. "And I'm 23, so Charlies got 12 years on you, and I've got 7, and we've only just found the person we wanna spent the rest of our lives with. So, you see, there's no rush is there."

"Umm. I guess."

"Just don't panic about it Rubes." Joey smiled. "And if you don't want to be with Xavi anymore, don't be."

"Umm. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled.

"You know you can talk to me or Charlie anytime Rubes." Joey smiled. "About anything. OK?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks."

Joey released Ruby from her hug, and they continued along the path. "Right, shall we jog back then?" Asked Joey.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

They set off. "Right, you set the pace Rubes, and I'll follow you." She wasn't sure how quick or slow Ruby would be.

They chatted some more as they jogged slowly along the beach, laughing as they tried to avoid the seawater catching them sometimes. Joey kept her eyes on Ruby, to make sure she wasn't overdoing it.

As they approached the half way stage, who should jog along side, but a very loudly puffing Risotto. They looked around to see him. Joey rolled her eyes at Ruby. "Great." She muttered.

"Well, fancy seeing you two out for a run." He sneered. "I wondered who it was you were getting all cozy with up on the path. While the cat's away, the mice will play." He laughed. "Didn't realise you were keeping it in the family Joey."

Joey was fuming. Ruby was aghast. She didn't know he could be so horrible.

"Why don't you go talk to someone who's interested." Joey finally said.

He laughed, panting loudly. "I wonder if Charlie knows you're sorting out her sister behind her back?"

"Angelo!" Ruby exclaimed, shocked at his inference.

"Keep jogging Rubes." Joey said to Ruby.

"You doing some horizontal jogging with the Buckton sisters later?" Risotto laughed. "Threesome is it?"

Ruby almost stumbled, she was so shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Just go away." Joey said simply, trying to avoid his bait.

"Maybe you're gonna wash down Rubes here in the shower. Does Charlie know you're converting her sister now too?"

"Go away." Joey repeated calmly. "And can you not talk about Ruby like that."

"Got to admire you Joey. One Buckton's a handful, but two." He whistled. "Well, that deserves some respect."

"For God's sake. Ruby's sixteen years old, and happens to be my girlfriends sister." Joey said to him.

"Like I said, you're one lucky lezza." Risotto said, panting and puffing as he tried to keep up with them.

"Ruby's a school girl, and I don't like what you're implying. Leave us a lone." Joey tried to remain polite, even though she was being tested to the limit.

"Ooh, have I hit a nerve, Charlie too old for you now?" Risotto replied.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Ruby shouted at him. Her outburst caught Joey by surprise.

He laughed, now he had managed to get a reaction. "Oooh. You gonna make me?"

"If I have to." Ruby was furious with what he'd been saying.

"Leave it Rubes." Joey said quietly.

"Yeah, do what you're girlfriend tells you sweetheart." He laughed.

"My God. You're a complete dickhead." Ruby shouted.

Risotto was taken aback by Rubys insult. "Come on Rubes. Only having a laugh." He tried to worm his way out of it. After all, he realised, he needed to keep Ruby on side.

"A laugh?" She repeated. "That's not having a laugh. That's being a complete dirty pervert and creep."

Joey smiled, amused at Rubys words. Risotto was panting more now. "Just…..." He began.

"Just fuck off." Ruby shouted at him. She'd shouted so loud, a couple of families sitting on the beach heard her. Risotto looked round, concerned they'd heard him. He made no attempt to leave their side. "Fuck off." Ruby screeched. "Pervert." She added loudly for good measure.

Risotto blanched, and veered off to the left, away from the pair, as they continued along the waters edge.

After a couple of minutes, Ruby said. "Gee Jo. I didn't realise what you had to put up with from that prick."

Joey chuckled. "I just have to ignore him." She smiled at Rubes. "You get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it though." Ruby frowned. "He shouldn't be able to talk to you like that."

"Well, to be honest Rubes, every time I see him, I just wanna punch his lights out." Joey laughed.

"I'm not surprised."

"Wouldn't look too good for Charlie if I did though." Joey smiled.

"Be bloody satisfying though." Ruby smiled back.

"It sure would." Joey agreed. "Shall we head to the gym?"

"Yeah. I need to work out on a punch bag." Ruby laughed.

"Me too." Joey joined in. "Let's stop and walk the rest of the way then." She smiled.

They walked the next few hundred meters to the gym, admiring the beautiful day it was turning into.

They said hello to Tony, and both started off on the punch bags, working up a right sweat, punching them for ten minutes each, imagining it was Risotto.

They moved onto the rowing machines and then the weights, firstly arms, then leg weights.

They spent a good hour and a half in there, before walking home.


	258. Chapter 258

_Guys,_

_Thanks again xtr75 !_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 258

While they walked, Joey asked Ruby what she was doing later on.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby laughed. "Maybe having a sleep after all this exercise."

"You did really well Rubes." Joey smiled.

"Thanks." Ruby said shyly.

"You should come out sometimes with Charlie and me." Joey suggested. "Or just me if Charlies at work."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Joey smiled. "And when we get a house, we're going to have a gym and swimming pool in it, so we can all use them whenever we want too."

"Oh yeah, great." Beamed Ruby. "Can't wait."

"Neither can we."

"So, you any nearer on getting anywhere?"

Joey pondered for a moment. "Rubes, I don't want you to tell anyone else, but we've put an offer in for Sea View."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ruby. "That's great Joey. It's a lovely place. So much potential."

Joey smiled. "We think so yeah." She looked at Ruby. "But you mustn't say anything to anyone Rubes. We haven't got it yet, there's a long way to go." She didn't want to lie to Ruby, but she knew they had to tread carefully, if they were going to get their chance at getting the place at a reasonable price.

"Sure Jo. I won't say anything to anyone." Ruby smiled. Happy that Joey had trusted her enough to share it with her.

"Hey, I'm preparing dinner for everyone tonight, for 6.30 p.m., for when Charlie gets back from work. So if you'd like, you can help me do that."

Ruby perked up. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Course. We're having roast lamb, and apple pie. I bought all the stuff we need yesterday."

"Oooh sounds lovely." Ruby said.

"OK. Well, how about you prepare it, and get it sorted, and I'll help you." Joey smiled. "I'm sure everyone will love it that you made us all dinner."

"Ok. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled, happy to be helping the household out. "I hope I don't mess it up."

"You won't mess up Rubes." Joey smiled. "And I'll be there to help."

They got home, and had a shower each, before meeting in the kitchen, to prepare dinner.

"Right. Let's put the oven on. 200 degrees please Rubes." Ruby did as she was told. "Right, we're having roast lamb and roast potatoes, and these will take the longest to cook." Joey said, as she got the vegetables out the pantry, and the lamb out the fridge. "What we'll do is put the roasting tray for the potatoes in the oven to heat up, while we prepare the lamb and potatoes. OK."

"Yep." Said Ruby, as she did just that.

"Right, take the rosemary off the stalks, and peel the garlic cloves, like this." Joey showed Ruby. "Then mash up the garlic in the crusher." Joey showed her. "And put the garlic, rosemary and butter in the bowl." Ruby did just that, and then added salt and pepper, and mixed it all up together.

"Right, take this knife Rubes, and what we want is to make loads of cuts across the lamb, so we can push the garlic mix in them, to give it the flavour."

"OK." Ruby did this, as Joey watched on.

"Ok good." Joey smiled. "All the mixtures in the lamb, so now we'll pop it in the oven. We'll put some loose foil over it for a bit." Ruby covered it with foil and put it in the oven. "We'll leave it for half an hour, then take the foil off, and let it cook for another hour."

"OK."

"So, next. What I like to do with my roast potatoes..."

"Ooh Jo, you make the best roasties ever." Ruby complimented her. "Yummy."

Joey laughed. "Thanks Rubes. So, how I make them, is to boil the potatoes first. Then when you roast them, they come up more fluffier and crispy."

"Ok. So. First step, peel potatoes." Ruby giggled.

"Yep. Exactly, that's right." Joey smiled. "And we've put a baking tray in the oven for them, so it's hot when we put them in."

"OK." They peeled the potatoes, and set them boiling on the hob.

Joey said. "If I wasn't doing garlic and rosemary with the lamb, I'd put them and some red onion in with the potatoes. But we'll do the roasties plain today."

"Umm, I love it when you cook lamb Jo." Ruby chuckled.

"You and Charlie both. I love lamb too." Joey smiled.

"I can't wait for us to be in our own little house together Jo." Ruby smiled. "It's gonna be great."

"We can't either Rubes." Joey smiled back. "Like you said, it's gonna be great."

"You can teach me how to cook."

Joey laughed. "Thanks Rubes."

"That's OK. You're better than Charlie."

"Hey, Charlie can cook." Joey smiled.

"Umm, a bit." Ruby smiled back.

"Besides, when there's only the 3 of us, we can take it in turns can't we. We'll all need to chip in."

"That's fine by me."

When the potatoes had boiled, they strained them. Joey then told Ruby to toss them in virgin olive oil, before putting them on the preheated baking tray, and putting it back in the over.

They prepared the other vegetables. Joey had got carrots, asparagus, mini corns, mange tout. So they got the steamer out ready for later.

"Right Rubes." Joey said. "Now to make the apple pie."

"Oooh Joey." Ruby said excitedly. "I love apple pies." She corrected herself. "I love your apple pies Jo."

Joey laughed. "Don't we all Rubes."

"Right, what do we need?"

"Flour, sugar, butter, eggs,..." Joey smiled, as Ruby weighted it all out, and then started mixing the pastry.

"Right, I'll cut up the fruit, while you do that." Joey said. She then greased a pyrex dish, and showed Ruby how to roll the pastry and put it in the dish. Then they put the cut up apples in, mixed with sugar, cinnamon and cornflour, and covered it with more pastry. They brushed the top with a beaten egg, and some caster sugar, and then put in on the side, ready to put in the oven when they took the lamb out. Joey covered it with a net, to keep any bugs off.

They washed and tidied up, and then laid the table for 5.

"Well, I think that's about done now Rubes." Joey smiled. "Well done."

"Well done you, you mean. It smells lovely."

"Rubes, you did it all. I just helped." Joey smiled. "You can dish it all up too. Charlie will love it."

"You think?"

"I know Rubes." Joey smiled. "And when we move, we can have our own little family dinners for the 3 of us, but we can invite loads of people over for dinner sometimes too. And we can all chip in and help with it."

"Sounds great Jo."

"Right, shall we relax a bit, while dinners cooking, and wait for the others to get home?"

"Yeah. Why not." Ruby chuckled.

They settled down on the sofa together, and watched a bit of TV.

"Have you spoken to Charlie today?" Ruby asked.

"Of course."

"No, I meant since, you know, Angelo."

"Yeah. I spoke to Charlie. I rang her while you were in the shower. I thought I'd warn her for when he got into work. in case he says, well, for when he says something, because he always does. He likes to try and cause trouble between us."

Ruby tutted. "He's such a pig." She scowled. "I rang her while you were in the shower." Ruby stated.

Joey smiled. "Did you now?"

"Yeah." Ruby looked at Joey. "He was awful, and rude, and he shouldn't be allowed to get away with it." She said very seriously.

"All true Rubes. But unfortunately, it's always my, or in this case our word, against his."

"It's not right though Jo."

"I know Rubes. But we can't do anything about it. So I just have to tell Charlie when he does something, so she's aware, in case he makes some comment when he sees her next."

"It's not right Jo." Ruby frowned. "You need to do something about him."

"Rubes we just have to ignore him."

"Umm."

"Anyway, let's change the subject shall we. I had enough of him earlier. Don't let him spoil our evening too."

"Umm. Ok."

At 5.45 p.m., Leah and VJ came home, followed by Charlie at 6.15 p.m..

Ruby and Joey were in the kitchen, checking on dinner. They'd put the steamer on for the vegetables. Joey had poured the red wine into 4 glasses on the table, giving a small glass to Ruby. Charlie had agreed Ruby could be trusted to have the odd glass of wine now and again.

By the time Charlie got home she was still fuming. Both Ruby and Joey had called her, to tell Charlie exactly what Risotto had said to them on the beach. Charlie was furious.

Charlie didn't say anything to Ruby or Joey about Risotto when she got in. She would thank Ruby again later on. She would speak to Joey later too. She'd had enough of Joey being treated like that by Risotto.

Charlie walked up to Joey in the kitchen, who was just going to show Ruby how to make the gravy at the oven.

Charlie stood behind Joey, and put her arms around her waist, and her head over her right shoulder. "Hi hon." She said softly, before kissing Joey on the right cheek, and giving her a little squeeze round the waist. "Umm. That smells good."

"Hi baby. Good day?"

"Yeah." Charlie hugged Joey tighter from behind. "Missed you." She whispered in Joeys ear.

"Me too baby." Joey said, as she turned around in Charlie arms. They put their hands on each others hips and kissed tenderly.

"Hey guys." Giggled Ruby. "We're cooking dinner."

"Correction. Rubes is cooking us all diner." Joey announced happily.

"That's great Rubes. Thanks." Charlie smiled, still holding onto Joey. "Speak to you later, Rubes, ok?"

"Sure sis." Ruby nodded. Obviously Charlie wanted to know more about the episode on the beach.

"I'll just go get out of my uniform hon." Charlie said, kissing Joey on the lips again, and then releasing her. "We need to talk too." Charlie said quietly. "Maybe tomorrow. Don't wanna spoil today any more."

"OK baby. Guess so." Joey sighed. "Anyway, dinner won't be long. Will it Rubes." Joey said.

"No sis. Just finishing it off now." Said Ruby, as she concentrated on the final preparations.

As Charlie walked out the kitchen, she turned around and looked at her girlfriend and her sister sorting out dinner. She turned forwards again, smiling to herself, thinking how very lucky she was, and how cute they both looked preparing dinner together.

"Right Rubes. Gravy." Joey said. "We need to take the lamb out now to rest, and use the juices for the gravy."

Ruby took the roast lamb out of the oven, and tipped the juices into the pan on the hob. "Right add some red wine, and mix this flour, and butter together to make it thicker."

Ruby followed Joeys instructions. Then added the mixture to the pan, and stirred it well. "Umm. Looking good Rubes." Smiled Joey.

They switched on the steamer, and started the other veggies off. Ruby out the apple pie in the oven, and turned up the temperature slightly, at Joeys instruction.

They took the heated plates out the oven, ready for Ruby to start serving onto. She started carving the lamb, and then placed the roasties and veggies on the plates too. She poured the gravy into a gravy boat, and took it out to the lounge.

As Charlie changed, she thought again about the conversations she'd had with Joey and Ruby over the phone about Risotto on the beach.

She didn't know how she'd managed to even look at Risotto at work when he came in, after they'd rung her. She was thankful that she only had to see him for the final 2 hours of her shift. She didn't tackle him about what he said to Joey and Ruby, she wanted to speak to them both first.

She was absolutely furious about what he said to Joey, and about what he said about Ruby.

"Dinner's ready." Ruby shouted as she took 2 plates out to the dining room.

Joey brought 2 more out, and put them at the place settings too.

Then Ruby brought the last plate out.

"Wow. It looks lovely Ruby." Leah exclaimed as she sat down.

"Thanks Leah." Said a slightly embarrassed Ruby. "Joey did it all really."

"Nonsense." Joey stated. "I helped out, you did all the work."

"Well. I'd like to thank both of you." Charlie smiled.

They all tucked in.


	259. Chapter 259

_Guys,_

_Thanks to mon85babe for the review._

_So a small update for today._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 259

"Well, that was absolutely delicious Rubes." Leah smiled, as she leant back in her chair, having finished off her last mouthful of apple pie and ice cream. "Thank you."

Ruby blushed, and Joey and Charlie smiled. "It was Jo..."

"Accept the compliment Rubes. You did very well." Joey smiled. "It was delicious." Joey affirmed.

"Right, I think Leah and I will wash up now, you two relax." Charlie said to Joey and Ruby. "And VJ you can leave the table too."

They all helped take the dirty plates out to the kitchen, and left Charlie and Leah to the washing up, while Joey and Ruby and VJ relaxed in the lounge.

When the washing and drying up was done, Leah and Charlie joined everyone in the lounge. Charlie sat on Joeys lap. "Don't pop me baby." Joey laughed.

Charlie squirmed about, making Joey laugh. "Ooooh, stop it, or I'll pop. Seriously."

Charlie chuckled, and stopped moving. "Spoilsport."

"I just don't want to waste Rubys lovely dinner." Joey chuckled.

"Let you off then." Charlie smiled. "Although you shouldn't have eaten so much of it then." Charlie poked her in the tummy playfully.

Joey squealed. "Baby. Don't." She chuckled.

They settled down, Charlie still in Joeys lap, her left arm over Joeys shoulder, her right around Joeys waist, resting on her tummy, leaning her head against Joeys, with Joeys right arm around her waist, and left arm on her legs, as they watched TV with the rest of the household.

Some 30 minutes later, Charlie whispered into Joeys ear. "Shall we have our bath now hon?"

Joey smiled, and nodded slowly. "Yeah, if you'd like to. That'd be lovely."

"We need to make up for missing out yesterday."

"Hey, I didn't mind."

"I know hon." Charlie kissed Joeys cheek. "And I appreciate it."

Charlie stood up. "Right folks, we're going to have a bath." She smiled at Joey as she pulled her up off the sofa. "So night all, and see you in the morning. And thanks for dinner Rubes, it was lovely."

"Night sis. Night Jo." Ruby said. "See you tomorrow." She didn't say anything further, as VJ was in the room, but she winked at Joey on her way out of the lounge.

"Night everyone." Joey said, chuckling at Rubys winking, as she took Charlies hand and lead her towards the bedroom.

When they were alone, getting out their clothes and putting their bathrobes on, Joey said. "Shall I go and start running the bath?" She'd finished changing first.

"Yeah hon. Thanks. Won't be a tick."

Joey went and started running the bath, while Charlie finished getting changed. Joey added loads of bubble bath, and by the time Charlie walked in the bathroom, with 2 wine glasses, a bottle of red, and a big tub of maltesers, the tub was almost full.

Joey turned the taps off. "All ready baby." She said, turning around to face Charlie. She noticed the bits and pieces Charlie had brought in. "Umm. Good thinking." She smiled, as she walked to the bathroom door and locked it.

Charlie put the wine and glasses on the floor, while she slipped off her bathrobe. "Very sexy baby." Joey said quietly, taking her naked girlfriend in her arms, before kissing her tenderly.

They both tied their hair up, so as not to get it wet.

"Right, let's get in hon." Charlie got in the bath, putting her toe in first to gage the temperature. "Umm, just right." She chuckled.

Joey poured a glass of wine each, and handed them to Charlie, putting the bottle on the end of the tub, with the tub of chocolates. She then carefully got in the tub, and sat down, trying not to let the water overflow, before slowly, and gently leaning back against Charlie. Charlie handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks baby." She said softly.

She relaxed back against Charlie, who put her right arm over Joeys right arm, and began caressing the skin on her tummy softly.

Joey relished Charlies body pressed against her, her breasts against her back.

They drank their wine slowly, and then Charlie began feeding Joey some maltesers.

Joey giggled. "Isn't it supposed to be grapes?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah. But chocolates are much nicer."

"True." Replied Joey, as they both ate some more.

"This is lovely hon." Charlie said, as she kissed Joey on the cheek, as they relaxed in the tub.

"Ummm. Sure is."

"Sorry we couldn't do it last night hon."

"Hey, that's OK. It was more important to cheer Rubes up." Joey smiled.

"And you did such a good job as well. Thanks hon." Charlie gave Joey a little squeeze. "And thanks for keeping her busy today too. I appreciate it."

"That's OK baby. More than OK. We get on well, so it's hardly a chore." Joey giggled. "And it's not as though it was anything I wasn't doing anyway."

"Even so. I appreciate it hon."

They continued to finish their bottle of wine, and chocolates.

After an hour, and having emptied some water and filled it up with more hot water a couple of times, they'd finished their wine and chocolates, they had a quick wash down each, and reluctantly got out the tub.

Charlie wrapped a couple of towels around herself.

"I'll swill the tub out, if you can take the rest to the kitchen." Joey said.

"Ok hon. Thanks. See you in our room."

"Yeah. Won't be long."

Joey washed down and swilled out the tub, before wrapping 2 towels around herself, and making her way to their room.

When she walked in, Charlie was already laying in bed, covered up by the quilt. The main light was off, and the bedside table lamp was on. Joey locked their door.

Joey smiled. "All cosy baby?"

"Will be in a tick when you join me."

Joey dried herself quickly, hung up her towels, let her hair down, and got into bed with Charlie. They met in the middle of the bed. They cuddled, and Joey felt Charlie had some clothes on. She released her. "What's this you've got on?" She asked.

Charlie chuckled. "Why don't you take a look?"

Joey pulled back the quilt, to reveal Charlie was wearing a very sexy low cut frilly black silky bra. She looked at Charlie, grinning broadly. "Umm. Very sexy. Naughty you." She said softly, before leaning over and kissing Charlie on the lips.

She put her right leg between Charlies, and felt some fabric there too. She stop kissing Charlie, and pulled the quilt back even further. She gulped as she saw the sexy matching stockings and thong that Charlie was wearing. "Wow. Charlie." She gasped, her eyes taking in her girlfriends very sexy underwear cladded body.

"You like?" Asked Charlie with a large grin on her face, already knowing the answer.

Joey nodded eagerly. "I love." She said huskily.

"I hoped you might."


	260. Chapter 260

_Guys,_

_Thank you xtr75 for catching up!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 260

Joey leant over Charlie again, putting her right hand on Charlies hip, and kissed her on the lips. Charlie put her left arm around Joeys back, pulling her down on her. "God Jo." Mumbled Charlie, as Joey kissed and nibbled her neck.

They shuffled, so Joey was leaning half over Charlie, her left arm under Charlies right shoulder blade, and Charlies right arm around Joeys back. Joey moved her right leg up between Charlies legs, and Charlie lifted her left leg up, and hooked it over Joeys right hip. They moaned and groaned against each others mouths, as they kissed deeply, and their hands started moving slowly and purposefully over each others naked flesh.

Charlie ran the palm of her left hand over Joeys right breast. Joey moaned, and her nipple grew even more harder. "God baby." She mumbled against Charlies lips. Charlie massaged Joeys breast gently, and then toyed with her nipple, to more groans of pleasure from Joey.

Joey moved her hand from Charlies hip to her left breast, and she massaged it through her silk bra. She felt the nipple swell and harden further under her touch, which turned her on even more. She moved her head, and gently bit the nipple through Charlies bra, causing Charlie to squirm and arch her back in pleasure. Joey looked Charlie in the eye. "I need to take this bra off you baby." She said huskily. She rolled off Charlie, and Charlie sat up. She reached behind her back, and unclipped her bra. Joey pulled the straps down her arms slowly revealing Charlie ample bosom, and hard pink peaks, awaiting her attention. She threw Charlies bra on the floor, and Charlie lay back down. Joey moved her mouth to Charlie breasts, and trailed kisses between her two peaks, toying with them each at a time. Charlie moved her hands either side of Joeys head, and moved her fingers into Joeys hair, pulling her down.

"God hon." Moaned Charlie, as Joey played with her nipples. Joey kissed Charlie up her chest and neck, and met her lips again.

"I want you baby." Joey muttered against Charlies lips. Charlie squeaked in excitement, and they smiled into their kissing. Joey slowly made her way down Charlies body, kissing and nibbling every inch of her breasts, tummy and hips.

Joey left the stockings and thong on, and kissed Charlies groin, and around the silky black thin fabric of her thong. Charlie writhed under Joeys attention, panting and groaning, as Joeys tongue and fingers teased her.

Joey kissed Charlie through her thong, the heat from Joeys breath making Charlie squeal. Joey toyed with Charlies clit through her thong, before pushing the thong to the side, and gently flicking Charlies clit with her tongue.

Joey looked up at Charlie, as she writhed on the bed. She took her tongue away from her clit for a minute, and said. "Baby, first I'm gonna make you cum, just by licking your clit." Charlie gasped. "Then I'm gonna make you cum by pumping your pussy with my fingers." Charlie gripped the sheets, and stared at Joey. "Then I'm going to make you cum by putting my tongue in you."

Charlie muttered huskily. "God Jo." Her eyes twinkling brilliantly big and blue at Joey. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing became more rapid.

Joey smiled back at Charlie. "You ready?"

Charlie nodded very eagerly, a great big smile on her face, her eyes wide open, anticipating the thrills that Joey was about to bring her.

"You sure?" Joey teased.

Charlie giggled, as they had their little game together, and nodded more forcefully. "Yes hon." She said huskily. "I'm ready."

"You look ready." Joey teased. "You feel ready." She said, as she flicked Charlies clit with her tongue once more.

Charlie arched her back, and groaned. "God...Joooeeyy."

Joey smiled at the effect she was having on her girl friend. "You like that eh?"

"God Jo, you know I love it." Charlie panted out.

"I'd better get on with it then." Joey chuckled. She knelt on the floor, putting Charlies left leg over her right shoulder, and putting her right arm over Charlies left leg, keeping that flat on the floor.

"Yes please hon." Mumbled Charlie, as she lay back on the bed, her back immediately arching, as Joeys tongue found her clit again. "OMG Jo. Hon..." Charlie screeched through clenched teeth.

Joey then concentrated on Charlies clit, she flicked it a couple more times, eliciting gasps and squirms from Charlie each time. Then she ran her tongue slowly over it, again and again, gradually building up the pressure and pace. Charlie gasped and moaned and groaned, as Joeys sent thrills through her whole body.

Joey then ran her tongue down her slit. "You taste so good baby." Charlie loved how Joey turned her on, by saying such beautiful and sexy things to her. Then Joey said to Charlie. "OK baby. I'm going to make you cum very soon."

Charlie squeaked. "OK." Making Joey smiled.

Joey then circled Charlie clit, sucked on it gently, flicked it with her tongue, and then began to slowly, at first, but with applied pressure, rub her tongue over Charlies clit.

The heat began to rise further, throughout Charlies entire body, as she felt the moment of her release approach. She gripped the sheets, and squirmed, arching her back, as she began to tremble against Joey.

Joey felt Charlie trembling, and her clit swell as she continued on her mission of love. She moved her tongue faster and harder over Charlie, eager to give as much pleasure as possible to her girl friend.

Charlies muscles began to clench, and she shrieked. "GOD. JOOOOOO." As her orgasm took hold. Joey held her still, using her right arm to hold down her left leg, as she tried to keep her tongue in contact with Charlies clit while she writhed in passion on the bed.

"HON. HON. HON." Charlie screeched. Which encouraged Joey more. Charlie shuddered, and arched her back, as her right leg clamped around Joeys back. Her whole body trembled, and shook against Joey, as her orgasm tore through her.

Joey slowed her actions, as her treatment of Charlies sensitive nub had rocked her to her core.

Joey lifted Charlie right leg off her shoulder, and placed it gently down on the bed. She put Charlies thong back in place, and then Joey slowly made her way up Charlies body. She kissed her groin, her tummy, her breasts and her nipples, her neck her chin, and then, as she lay slightly on top of her, she smiled down at her girl friend. Charlie beamed back at her, still panting deeply, and flushed red with the effects of the orgasm.

"Hello baby." Joey said softly.

Charlie giggled. "Hello sexy." She replied huskily.

Joey leant down, and captured Charlies lips with her own, in a slow deep kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her down on top of her.

"Ummm. Very nice." Said a broadly grinning Joey, as she kissed Charlie once more.

"God hon." Charlie sighed contentedly. "That was amazing."

Joey chuckled. "I aim to please." She said, as she lay down next to Charlie, resting her head on her shoulder.

"God." Charlie chuckled. "I'm still tingling all over."

Joey smiled. "That's lovely baby." She said softly, as she stroked Charlies tummy.

Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, and squeezed her tighter. "Yeah. It is." She smiled.

"I love your suspenders and stockings." She glanced down at them briefly, biting her lip and smiling as she did so. "I love your thong too. Very sexy."

"I aim to please." Charlie chuckled. Joey joined in.

"Silly." Joey said, as she cuddled Charlie closer. They both sighed contentedly.


	261. Chapter 261

_Guys,_

_Thank you xtr75 & mon85babe, & welcome to buscuts & kochy-girl & innocence4eva._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 261

After a couple of minutes in each others arms, Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek, before moving down to her neck. She nibbled and delicately kissed her skin, as Charlie moaned and gripped Joeys arm with her left hand. "Umm Jo." She mumbled. She began to run the nails of her right hand over Joeys back.

"Ready to go again?" Joey asked cheekily, as her right hand gently massaged Charlies breasts. She tweaked her erect nipples, then slowly moved her hand down Charlies sexy body. Until it rested over her thong.

"Always hon." Charlie replied, eager for Joey to make love with her again. Charlie moved her left hand down between Joeys legs.

They looked lovingly at each other, then kissed hard and passionately, as they both began to tease the other.

"Baby." Mumbled Joey. "You feel so wet still."

"Jo, I'm drenched." Charlie replied huskily. "What do you expect hon?"

Joey smiled, looking deeply into Charlies eyes. "I love turning you on so much." She said sexily.

Charlie kissed her on the lips. "I love being turned on by you. And I love turning you on too."

"Just as well baby." Joey said softly. "Because I love making love with you." She winked. "Like this." She said softly, before pushing her fingers slowly into Charlies warm soaked centre.

"God Joooo." Charlie sighed, as she felt Joey enter her. She closed her eyes, as she spread her legs further, allowing Joey more access and room. She then slid her own fingers into Joeys awaiting core, and Joey kissed her hard as she felt Charlie begin to move her fingers within her.

"God baby." Joey mumbled against Charlies lips, before they shifted slightly, and began to pump and stroke each other.

"God that's so good Jo." Charlie panted out.

"Yeah, really good baby." Joey wholeheartedly agreed, panting herself.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer hon." Charlie bit her lip. "I'm still so turned on from earlier."

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled. "I love making you cum over and over again."

Charlie chuckled. "I quite like it myself hon." Her eyes twinkled with passion and love at Joey.

Charlie felt the familiar heat rising in her. Joey felt her tense and she concentrated her actions. Charlie thrust her hips in time with Joeys fingers.

"Hon. I'm...I'm..." Charlie mumbled as she began to tremble and then buck against Joey. Joey rubbed her clit harder and faster, and pumped her deeper and faster, moving her fingers to catch Charlies sensitive spots.

Charlie tried to continue to move her fingers within Joey as her own orgasm tore through her. She faultered slightly, as her muscles spasmed, and she gripped Joey tightly. Her arms and legs held Joey firm, as she gyrated uncontrollabley against her. "Joooo...God...Joooooo..." Charlie shrieked into Joeys ear, as she came. Joey slowed her fingers down, but pushed them deep into Charlie, relishing the feeling of Charlie as she came.

"I love feeling you cum baby." Joey whispered into Charlies ear, as they held each other tight, and Charlie still trembled, as her body reacted to the aftermath of Joeys love making.

Charlie pulled her head back, and smiled, looking into Joeys eyes. "Well, you're the reason for it, so you may as well enjoy it too." She chuckled as she kissed Joey.

"Ummm, good thinking beautiful." Joey giggled back. They kissed again. It was deeper and slower. Their tongues slowly stroking each other, their arms puling each other closer together.

As Charlie slowly released Joey from her steadfast grip, she moved her hand between Joeys legs again. "Your turn hon." She winked at Joey. She began to play with her, before she entered her again. Joey gasped, and they kissed each other hard.

When they broke from their kiss, Charlie whispered breathlessly in Joeys ear. "Now I'm going to make you cum hon."

Charlie continued where she left off, and used her fingers and thumb to whip Joey up into a fiery sexual frenzy. Joey squirmed and lost herself, as Charlie continued to tease and stroke her, her fingers pumping Joey slowly and deeply.

"God Charlie. That's great baby." Joey panted, as Charlies actions brought her ever closer to her pinnacle of release.

Charlie kissed Joey on the lips quickly, before moving down to her right breast, and playing with her nipple. She sucked and flicked the engorged peak, as Joey squirmed under her. Charlie relished turning Joey on so much.

"I'm going to taste you now." Charlie whispered in her ear, before moving her lips slowly down her body. Joey gulped, and gripped the sheets, as Charlie edged her way down, still moving her fingers within Joey. She reached her clit, and ran her tongue over it, to a gasp and a whimper from Joey.

"Baby...God." Joey bit her lip, and shut her eyes, as Charlie toyed purposefully with her clit. She moved her tongue slowly up and down Joeys slit, into her ample juices. Joey arched her back, as the heat rose in her, eminating from her core. "God...baby..." She muttered.

Charlie moved her tongue back to Joeys clit, where she built her up to her moment of release. Her fingers pumped Joey, as her tongue moved faster and harder over Joeys nub.

"Baby...I'm...cuming..." Joey mumbled, as she arched her back, and her body shuddered and convulsed against Charlie. Charlie captured Joey swollen nub between her lips, and gently sucked and licked it with her tongue. Joey shuddered, and trembled as she came again. "Aarrghhh." She screeched. She gripped the sheets as she shuddered against Charlie, and the orgasm tore through her.

Charlie stopped moving her fingers in Joey, as she felt her walls clamp around them.

As Joey came to rest, Charlie ran her tongue over Joeys clit, before withdrawing her fingers, and kissing up Joeys body. She sucked and played with Joeys erect nipples, to Joeys gasps and moans, before nibbling and kissing her neck, and finally laying alongside Joey.

"Hi hon." Charlie said softly, her eyes twinkling at her girl friend.

"Hi baby." Joey beamed at Charlie.

They kissed, and Joey tasted herself on Charlies lips, heightening her own arousal, before Joey turned on her side, and faced Charlie. They both rested their hands on each others hips, moving their thumbs slowly over each others soft skin. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you baby." Joey said quietly, looking directly into Charlies eyes, before she leant in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Love you too sexy." Charlies eyes glinted at her.

They moved closer to each other, and Charlie rested her left leg between Joeys, as they lay against each other, recovering together from their love making.

After a few minutes kissing and touching and stroking each other tenderly, Joey said. "Now I'm going to fulfil the last part of my promise."

Charlies eyes opened wide again. "God Jo." She mumbled.

Then Joey knelt on the floor again, and rolled down Charlies stockings, took off her suspender belt, and slowly pulled off her thong.

She kissed Charlies left inner thigh, as she made her way to Charlies core. She felt her heat and dampness as she got closer. "Baby." She stated. "I'm going to make you cum, by using my tongue in you."

"God Jo." Charlie rocked her head to the side. She giggled. "That's all I can manage to say tonight."

Joey giggled back. "I love it when you scream my name like that when I make you cum."

"Big head." Charlie chuckled.

Joey teased her by running her tongue over her clit.

Charlie squirmed with pleasure. "God Jo."

"Umm. Yep. That's all you can manage to say." Joey giggled.

She connected her tongue on Charlies clit, toyed with it, to sexy moans and squirms from Charlie, then moved her tongue back down Charlies slit, and finally pushing her tongue into Charlies core. "God hon." Charlie murmered, as Joey used her tongue to rub and stroke her.

Joey fingers rubbed Charlies clit, as she began to work her up to her release.

"Hon, God, I'm almost there, don't stop." Pleaded Charlie, as she gripped the sheets, and writhed under Joeys attention.

Joey more than happily obliged with her request.

Charlies body flushed with the heat tearing through her. Her limbs became uncontrollable, and she couldn't keep them still, as she shuddered and writhed against Joey. Joey struggled to keep her tongue within Charlie, and used her arm over her stomach, to gently hold still.

Charlie bucked wildly, as the passionate explosion tore through her core and eminated throughout her body. Every inch of skin grew ultra sensitive, as did her clit, as her walls held Joeys tongue. "God Jooooo." She mumbled. "Jooooooo."

Joey slowed down her actions, before stopping moving. She slowly kissed her way up Charlies body, making her quiver with goosebumps on her still sensitive skin.

As she lay alongside Charlie, their lips met, and they kissed tenderly, but deeply. "Hello baby." Joey smiled her big sexy smile at Charlie.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and they both chuckled. "Well. It seems you have well and trully abided by your promise." Charlie beamed, before kissing Joey tenderly again. "God Jo. That was amazing."

Joey smiled back at Charlie, as she hugged her tighter. "It sure was baby." She said softly.

Charlie played with Joeys hair. "Love you hon." She said softly, looking into Joeys eyes, smiling broadly. "And just think." She giggled shyly. "When we get our own place, we won't have to muffle ourselves." She winked at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "You, Charlie Buckton, have a one track mind." She kissed Charlie. "I like it."

"I can't help it if I wanna scream the place down at the things you do to me." Charlie giggled shyly, blushing slightly.

"Umm." Chuckled Joey. "Maybe I should stop doing them, if it makes you scream so much." She winked at Charlie.

"Don't you even joke about it." Charlie laughed, as she wagged her finger at Joey. "You are going to be doing that to me for the rest of your life, so you'd better accept it."

Joey smiled broadly at Charlies words. "Oh ok." She over exaggerated a sigh. "I guess I'd better do what I'm told."

"Too damn right you will Miss Collins." Charlie laughed.

Joey kissed Charlie once more, before getting off the bed, and putting the quilt over Charlie. She got in bed herself, and switched off the lamp, before snuggling up and going to sleep.

"Night baby." Joey whispered in the darkness.

"Night sexy." Chuckled back Charlie.

They both sighed contentedly, and drifted off to sleep.


	262. Chapter 262

_Guys,_

_Many thanks to xtr75, glad you're enjoying it & innocence4eva, many thanks for catching up – wow, some effort!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 262

Charlie woke up in Joeys arms. She sighed, and carefully edged herself backwards, so she pressed closer into Joey, and more of her body was in contact with hers. She loved feeling Joeys warm soft body against hers. Joey sighed deeply, and instinctively tightened her arm around Charlies waist.

Charlie smiled, and sighed contentedly too. She checked the time on the alarm clock. It was 7.53 a.m.. She didn't have to be up until 9 a.m. at the latest, as her shift was 10 a.m. to 6 p.m. today. She dozed back off to sleep.

They both stirred some 25 minutes later, Charlie rolled over onto her back, and Joey draped herself carefully over her. "Morning beautiful." Joey said sleepily, as she smiled cutely at Charlie.

"Umm. Good morning beautiful to you too." Charlie smiled cutely at Joey. They kissed softly.

"I had a very good nights sleep." Joey chuckled. "I think you must have worn me out."

Charlie chuckled back. "I think you wore me out too sexy."

Joey kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips again. "Umm. Great, wasn't it." She said, smiling cheekily at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. It sure was." She chuckled. "My very own little sex machine."

"I can't help it if my girl friends so hot and sexy I can't keep my hands off her." Pouted Joey playfully.

"Umm OK. After that compliment, in that case, I'll let you off." Charlie chuckled.

"I expect we'd better get up baby." Joey sighed.

"Umm. I guess."

"Just a few more minutes then." Joey sighed. "Then we'll have brekkie. What do you say?"

"Yeah. A few more minutes." Agreed Charlie.

So they got up, to an empty house, at 8.30 a.m. and had some fresh coffee, scrambled egg on toast, followed by yoghurt. Then they shared a quick shower together, before Charlie got dressed for work, and Joey started tidying up the clothes from their floor.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled.

"That's OK baby." Joey chuckled. "I chucked them on the floor, so I should pick them up."

Charlie laughed. "Umm. Maybe I shouldn't wear anything next time. Then they'd be no mess."

Joey laughed and shook her head. "No. You know I like undressing you. And I like you wearing sexy underwear." She smiled. "I like it lots."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. I kinda got that hon."

"So just you let me worry about the mess then." Joey laughed.

"Ok hon." Charlie laughed. She paused. "Well, that's me ready. Guess I'll be off hon." She looked at Joey, who came over to her, and put her hands on her hips.

"OK baby. Have a great day." Joey smiled, before kissing Charlie gently goodbye. "And be careful." She added.

Charlie had wrapped her arms around Joeys neck. "You too hon." She smiled. "You going surfing?"

"I think I might catch a few waves later on." Joey smiled. "May go down the gym too."

"OK. Well have fun, and I'll see you tonight." They kissed goodbye, before releasing each other.

"Bye baby."

"Bye hon. See you later."

Charlie went on patrol with Watson when she got to work. She liked going out and about, and not being stuck at her desk all the time. While the Senior Constables position was great, she did get weighed down with the extra responsibility of more paperwork to fill in, so it was nice to get out and about when she could.

Charlie and Georgie were both on the same shifts that week, which as far as they were both concerned was great, because they could partner up together.

They'd always been a good team, even before Georgie knew Charlie all that well. They were both very professional, and knew they could rely on each other. That was vital in this job, and they were grateful to have that trust.

As Georgie drove the patrol car around town, they chatted about her and Annas hen nights, and about Joey and Charlies house viewings.

Watson, somewhat jokingly, warned Charlie to warn Joey she'd better not do anything too dodgy for their hen nights. Charlie assured her that there would be a couple of surprises, but that neither Joey, nor herself would be arranging anything that stepped over the mark.

Charlie told Georgie that Joey had been really good to Ruby over the weekend, and what they'd been up to. Including what Risotto had been saying to Joey and Ruby. Georgie was furious, and promised Charlie she would keep her eyes and ears open, and keep an eye on him.

Georgie then asked about how their house viewings were going.

Charlie told her that they'd actually put an offer in on a place called Seaview, and they were waiting for the owner to get back to the estate agent. She also told Georgie not to tell anyone, well, apart from Anna, as they were keeping it quiet until they'd actually had an offer accepted.

"Wow, that's great Charlie. I'm so, well, we're so happy for you both."

"Thanks Georgie. But we haven't got the place yet, and we may not. The offer was nowhere near what they wanted for it."

"Well, if you don't get this place, they'll be plenty more out there won't there."

"Yeah, I guess, but we both really love this one." She blushed. "Rubes does too."

Georgie smiled. "Well, it seems like my besties have really gone and committed to each other now then doesn't it."

Charlie nodded shyly. "It would appear so. Yes." She said quietly.

Georgie laughed. "I'm going to take full credit for it all you know. After all, I introduced you two."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Joey." She chuckled. "Bigheads."

"Hey. Credit where it's due Charlie." Georgie laughed. "And let's face it, I deserve a lot of credit for introducing you to the love of your life."

Charlie blushed bright red. "Georgie. Stop it." She giggled shyly.

"Aww, Charlies gone all shy." Georgie laughed loudly. "If only the guys down the station could see this side of you. They wouldn't believe it."

Charlie looked at Georgie, and laughed. "No they wouldn't, so there's no point in telling them." She wagged her finger threateningly at Georgie.

"Ohh, hit a nerve have I?" Georgie laughed. "The Senior Constable doesn't want her ice Queen reputation to be melted, cos she's got all loved up and gone all soft and soppy."

"Too true." Charlie laughed. "As far as my colleagues are concerned, it's business as usual."

"Well, we know different."

"Yes, you may know different, as do all my closest friends and family, and Joey of course, but no one else knows, and that's the way I want to keep it."

"Aww, why not? I think our colleagues and all the crims would love to see you like this." Georgie giggled.

"Don't you dare blab Georgie." Charlie laughed. "No one would believe you anyway."

"Umm. I'm not too sure about that." Georgie winked. "Some of our colleagues are noticing a definite thawing." She giggled.

"Well, maybe I need to get a bit more Robocop again for a while, to remind them not to jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, maybe you do." Georgie laughed.

"I'll start on you then shall I Watson?"

"What?" Georgie asked.

Charlie cracked up. "Got you going there for a sec eh."

"You git." Georgie laughed. "Don't forget, I know what you're really like under the hard professional exterior. So, threaten me at your peril."

"As if I would." Charlie smiled.

"Better not, or I'll..." Georgie slammed on the brakes, and the car swerved in the road. "What the hell?" She shouted.

"Jesus. What's going on here?" Charlie also questioned, as she switched the lights and siren on, and got on the radio. "Charlie Buckton and Constable Watson in pursuit of dark green saloon, rego plate missing, along Dry Creek Road, heading towards Summer Bay."

"Wonder what they're in such a hurry about?" Asked Watson. "They came out of nowhere."

"Yeah. Very odd." Charlie said to Watson. Then she said to the radio. "Assistance required, they're not stopping."

"Understood Senior." Despatch said. He made a call over the radio for any other patrol in the area to assist.

In the meantime, Watson kept up with the runaway car, which was speeding at 90 mph along a stretch of road to Summer Bay.

"Senior. We've had a call saying 2 assailants robbed a liquor store in Yabbie Creek, at gunpoint, and escaped in a green vehicle. Constables White and Rosetta are going to try a road block at junction 14, Gum Tree turn."

Charlie and Georgie rolled their eyes at the mention of Risotto.

"Thank you despatch. We'll keep you informed of any change in course."

The green car was not stopping, and continued to overtake cars along the road, most of whom had pulled over to the side to get out the way when they saw them and the patrol car coming up behind them.

"OK Georgie. So, they'll be at least 3 armed assailants, let's be vigilant."

"Sure." Georgie replied, as she concentrated on her driving.

"Despatch. A stinger trap has been laid at junction 14, 2 patrol cars and 4 other officers present. We're sending an ambulance over just in case."

"Thanks despatch. We're approaching the junction now." Charlie said down the radio. "Be there in 2 minutes."

As the green car approached the junction, and ran over the stinger, the tyres popped. Constables White and Rosetta quickly pulled the stinger off the road, so Charlies patrol car didn't run over it.

The green car lost control, and spun several times in the road, before spinning off it completely, and landing up in a ditch.

Watson stopped their patrol car, and they got out, joining the other 4 constables who were running over to the ditch, guns drawn.

"Police. Drop your weapons, get out the car." Charlie shouted. "And put your hands in the air where we can see them."

The 6 officers kept their eyes peeled. No one moved in the car. Charlie edged forward. "Cover me." She said to the others, as they all kept their eye on the car.

"Careful Charlie." Watson said.

The other officers edged forward too, and covered Charlie, as she approached the back of the car. She peered in through the broken back windscreen. "There's 4 in here. 2 in the front 2 in the back. They don't appear to be conscious, but I'm not taking any chances."

Watson came alongside Charlie, and they checked the passenger on their side of the back seat. He was unconscious. Charlie opened the car door, and with her and Watson pointing their guns in the car, they checked the others out, as the 4 other cops approached.

The passenger in the front seat groaned, and Charlie shouted at him to drop his weapon. "Help." He opened up the doors, and took out any guns they could see on the floor of the car, and in the passengers hands.

There were loose bank notes scattered around the car, and a couple of broken bottles of vodka and whiskey too. The backseat passenger on the other side of the car, had a small amount of blood on him, from the broken glass no doubt.

Then they stood, their own guns raised, as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Charlie told Constable White to call for another ambulance as there was 4 unconscious, but breathing casualties. She duly followed Charlies orders.

The ambulance crews arrived and began to take out the first passenger.

All four assailants were taken out of the cars, having had neck collars put on, and strapped into the stretchers.

Constable White and Charlie accompanied each of the two ambulances to hospital. Charlie told Risotto to return to the station, and he got very annoyed about it.

"Why do I have to go back to the station? Why don't you send Watson back? Why don't you send White back?" He raised his voice in front of the other Constables present.

"Because Watson's my partner today, and I want White to gain some experience, while the opportunity presents itself." Charlie replied calmly, although she was seething inwardly, that he dare question her orders.

Risotto huffed and puffed. "It's not fair." He moaned like a child.

Charlie looked at the pathetic Constable in front of her. "Constable Rosetta. I've told you to go back to the station, and continue with the days work there. I don't have to explain my decision about that, or anything else I ask any other Constables to do. So will you please do as I say. Thank you."

Risotto and White made their way back to the patrol car, so White could get her things out of it, as she was staying on at the hospital.

Watson smiled and winked at Charlie. Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes back.

Risotto mumbled under his breath to Constable White. "She must have got out the wrong side of the bed this morning. She must've had a row with her lezzer girl friend."

White was amazed at what he'd just said. "I, erm, don't think..."

"Didn't you know she was playing house with a dyke at the moment?"

"Well, yes. But that..."

He laughed. "I'd watch out if I were you, or her girlfriend will be chasing after you. She's already shagging the Seniors sister."

"What?"

"The Seniors girl friend is knocking off her sister. And she's too blind to see it."

"Well, if she is, it's no business of ours." White was disappointed when she heard what Risotto was saying, and she was upset for her boss. She thought she was lovely, and no one deserved to be treated like that. Plus, if everyone else knew and was talking about it, it would be very embarrassing for her.

Charlie told Watson to follow them in the ambulances to the hospital, so she could bring them back later. The third patrol car then continued with the days patrol.

When Charlie and White arrived at the hospital, Charlie took time to speak to White and tell her what they needed to do. Then Georgie arrived at the hospital.

White was grateful to be shown and told by the Senior what was going on. It all helped with her gaining on the job training. While the Academy was great, it didn't make up for actual real life experiences.

When the assailants had been treated, and were recovering from minor bumps and scrapes, and concussion, Charlie asked Rachel if she could put them all in the same side ward, to make guarding them easier. The hospital staff were warned about them, and all 4 of them were handcuffed to their beds.

Charlie arranged a 24 hour, round the clock armed guard for the ward, until they were all released from hospital, and taken into custody.

It was expected that they would all be released tomorrow, so as soon as armed cover arrived, Charlie and White could go back to the station with Georgie.

Charlie stood guard, while Georgie and White went to get them all coffees.

White spoke to Watson about what Risotto had said. She thought both Georgie and Charlie were great examples of professional cops, and knew the two were close.

"Watson?" She asked.

"Yep." Georgie smiled. "And you can call me Georgie when no one else is around."

White smiled. "Umm, Constable Rosetta, he ummm..."

"What's he done?" Asked Georgie, concerned.

"He said that, umm, the Seniors girl friend is, umm..."

"What did he say?" Georgie asked forcefully.

"Ohh, nothing."

"Come on White. You know he used to go out with the Senior, and he's had it in for her and her girl friend ever since they started going out don't you." She stated. "And the Senior is a good friend of mine, and her girl friend is my best friend." She paused. "So, I'd appreciate it if you told me what Rosetta said. Because he's not above making wild accusations about either of them, because he wants to split them up."

"Oh." White realised that he'd probably made it all up.

"Yes oh. So please tell me what he said." Georgie paused. "I won't tell him you told me." She smiled. "I just don't want any trouble for my friends." She explained.

White nodded in understanding, and told Watson what Risotto had said.

"God." Fumed Watson. "Do you know the Seniors girlfriend or sister?"

"No." White shook her head.

"Well, her sister's 16 years old, and a school girl. Her girl friend is 23, and has no interest in Ruby like that. I can assure you that nothing is going on between them. Charlie, and her girl friend Joey, are head over heels in love with each other, and neither of them would do anything like that to each other."

"Oh. Right." White replied. "I'm sorry. It's just...he seemed so convincing."

"Well the Senior's not stupid. Do you think that if her girl friend was having an affair, she'd not find out about it?"

"I guess."

"And do you think I'd be saying this to you, if I knew either of them was messing around behind the others back?"

"I guess not."

"I wouldn't. I'd be speaking to them individually, and telling them what's what, and to sort it out, cos they're both my friends."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"So, take my word for it, there's nothing going on between Charlies girl friend and anyone else." Georgie confirmed. "Just be aware that Rosetta likes to cause trouble between them, because he's jealous. And to be honest." Georgie continued. "A bit sick in the head."

White listened to what Watson said. "Ok. Well. I hear what you're saying. But whatever, it's none of my business."

"Thank you for telling me though White. I appreciate it." Georgie said. "And while I know I can't prove to you that Rosetta is talking crap, I hope at least you think twice now before believing anything he says to you in the future."

White nodded, and smiled at Georgie. "Ok thanks. I did think it was a bit odd that he had a little rant when the Senior told him to go back to the station."

"Yeah. He likes to belittle her when he can, because he lost out." Georgie smiled, and cracked up. "Small dick syndrome."

White laughed too. "Oh dear." She said.

"So, just take everything he says with a pinch of salt ok." Georgie smiled.

"Will do." White smiled back.

They got 3 coffees and took them back to Charlie at the ward. Charlie thanked them. And the 3 of them sat down guarding the prisoners.

Watson asked Charlie quietly about Joey, trying to show Constable White, if she heard them, how close they were.

"So Charlie, what's Jo up to today?"

"Surfing and gym work today." Charlie smiled.

"Is Rubes at school today?"

"Yeah, until 3 p.m.."

"I wonder if they'll make you all dinner again?" Georgie laughed.

Charlie chuckled back. "I tell you what Georgie. That roast yesterday was exquisite. Joey was so good and patient with Rubes. Just what she needed after their little chat about her boyfriend, and the run in with Risotto on the beach again."

"It's nice that Rubes can confide in Joey about her boyfriend."

"Yeah. Rubes loves Joey too. Like a sister though, obviously." Charlie giggled. "They get on really well. Rubes trusts her, and values her opinion. Which is just as well, because when Joey and I get our house, Ruby will be living with us, and if they didn't like each other, well, my life would be a nightmare."

Georgie laughed. "Just as well they get on like a house on fire then."

"It certainly is. Jo's been really good to Rubes this weekend. And they've both had to put up with so much from bloody Risotto."

"He's a pig. Don't worry about him Charlie." Georgie said, sipping on her coffee.

"But the things he's saying to them both Georgie." Charlie shook her head. "It's disgusting."

"What can you guys do about it?"

"Not a lot at the moment." Charlie sighed. "I don't know how Jo's not hit him yet."

"Well, if he keeps on, she probably will." Georgie said.

"I know. And the last thing I want is for her to get into trouble." Charlie sighed. "She wouldn't hurt a fly, but Risotto's just pushing her all the time."

"Well, if he says things about you, it's no surprise Joey gets riled."

"No it's not." Charlie smiled. "She's very protective of me. She can take insults from him about herself, but when he starts going on about me, and now he's bringing Rubes into the mix, well, she's getting really wound up."

"Course she is. She loves you both to bits."

"Yeah, she does." Charlie smiled. "And I love her to bits too, and I just feel so useless at the moment." She sighed.

"Hey it's not your fault. Risotto has been very clever in only saying things to Joey and Rubes, so no one else has heard him."

"Yeah, the shit."

"He'll slip up Charlie. Then you can wreak your revenge." Georgie laughed.

"Until then, poor Joey has to put up with his disgusting suggestions and lewd comments about me." Charlie sighed. "Not to mention the comments he makes about her too."

"Joey will be fine. She knows the truth."

"Yeah, she know he's talking crap, but everyone has their breaking point. And yesterday, he was just so gross about her and Rubes too." She shook her head. "Joey's going to snap sometime."

"Well Joey knows you're not going with him behind her back. She trusts you, and she knows what he's like."

"Yeah, but when he keeps telling her I'm." She shivered. "Having sex with him all the time, it's bound to take it's toll on Jo."

"She knows you're not though."

"Yeah she does." Charlie smiled. "As if I'd go behind her back." She shook her head. "He has no idea about what me and Joey are like, he can't do, or he would know he hasn't got a hope in hell of coming anywhere near me again. He's mad. As if I'd risk losing Joey, for a quick awful fumble with him again."

Georgie laughed. "It really was that bad then?"

"God Georgie, we didn't, you know, much, so that tells you something. It was the worse sex I've ever had." She looked at Georgie and laughed. "Thank God it only lasted a minute."

Well, Georgie nearly wet herself laughing at that, before saying. "So Joey knows all this, and she knows how much you love her, and she knows what a shit Risotto is, so she'll be fine with it all."

"Yeah, she knows all that, and more, obviously, but that doesn't stop him saying things to her, and winding her up."

"But she can take it Charlie, because she knows what you guys share, and she knows you only have eyes for her."

"Yeah, she does." Charlie smiled. "Thank God she has so much faith in me."

"Of course she has faith in you. She trusts you 100%. She loves you, and wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

Charlie blushed. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her too. And I won't let bloody Risotto spoil things for us."

"You'll just have to pacify her."

Charlie laughed. "I do my very best."

"I bet Joey does too." Georgie laughed.

"God yeah. She most certainly does." Charlie blushed as she giggled shyly.

Georgie joined in her laughing. "Lucky you."

"Not half." Charlie smiled.

White managed to hear snippets of the conversation between the Senior and Watson, and from what she heard, it seemed most unlikely that Charlie, at least, would mess around behind her girlfriends back. She had obviously never met the Seniors girlfriend or sister, so she couldn't comment on them though. But at least she'd heard for herself the Seniors stance on things.

"You have a visitor." Charlie nudged Georgie on the arm. Georgie looked up, and her face broke into a large smile.

"Hi doc. They said you were in surgery." She stood up.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Charlie." Anna smiled. Charlie smiled and nodded at her. "Looks like you lot have been busy today."

"Yeah, 4 armed robbers. We're just waiting for the 24 hour guards to show, then we're off." Georgie said. "Shall we go to your office?"

"Sure, I have a couple of minutes. Say hi to Joey for me Charlie." Anna smiled.

"Will do. Thanks." Charlie said.

"Who's that?" White asked Charlie.

"Doctor Anna Holmes." Charlie smiled. "She's Watsons fiancee. They're getting married next week." She smiled. "And they're both very good friends of my girlfriend and I."

"Oh. Right." White said.

Charlie went on to explain. "My girlfriend, Joey, is Georgies best friend, and best woman for her wedding. We're arranging both their hen nights too." Charlie smiled.

Just then, two armed Constables turned up, and relieved them of their duties. Watson drove them back to the station, via the diner for take out sandwiches for lunch, and they began to fill in the reports for the arrests.

Charlie then sent out Watson and White on patrol together, while she began to catch up on her other paperwork that had mounted up since she'd been on patrol.


	263. Chapter 263

_Guys,_

_Many thanks again to xtr75 & innocence4eva. _

_Yep, we all hate Risotto eh!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 263

Later on that afternoon, Joey knocked on Charlies office door. Charlie looked up, and immediately smiled broadly, when she saw Joey standing there. She looked super cool and very sexy, in knee length black and white tribal patterned board shorts, black beach sandals, and a white vest. Her hair was loose, and shiny, and rested over her shoulders.

"Hi hon." Charlie said huskily. "Wow, you look very sexy today." She almost swooned, as she stood up to greet Joey. "Are you having a good day?"

"Hi baby." Beamed Joey, walking towards Charlie. She moved her eyebrows up and down a few times. "You don't look too bad yourself." She chuckled. "Yeah. I'm having a good day. And it just got a million times better, by seeing you."

"Aww hon." Charlie smiled. "This is a lovely surprise visit though."

Joey walked around to Charlies side of the desk, and put her right hand lightly on Charlies left hip, and she kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "I can't keep away beautiful." She said softly into Charlies ear, while holding the cake bag in her left hand. Then she kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Charlies heart fluttered in her chest, and she blushed ever so slightly. Joey smiled at her, loving how Charlie had reacted to her arrival. They embraced tenderly. Charlie putting her arms over Joeys shoulders and linking her fingers loosely at the back of Joeys head. "I'm very glad about that hon." Charlie said huskily, before kissing Joey back slowly and tenderly on the lips.

"I missed you." Joey sighed, as they looked into each others eyes. Joey moved her right hand slightly further round Charlies back, pulling her into her slightly, so their bodies were moulded against each other.

Charlie managed to gush. "Me too hon." They slowed released each other, and Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek again. "I'll get the coffees." Charlie said, before popping to the staff kitchen.

Joey sat down on the visitors chair, and took the cakes out the bag from the diner.

Charlie came back in with their coffees, and sat down in her chair. "There you go baby." Joey said, as she passed Charlie her slice of cake.

"Ooh, thanks hon." Smiled Charlie. "Sponge cake, lovely."

"Ummmmm." Mumbled Joey, through a mouthful of cake. "Victoria sponge, with raspberry jam and butter cream filling." She smiled at Charlie. "Delicious!"

Charlie giggled, at the sight of her girlfriend with icing sugar all over her face, and she sipped on her coffee, and ate her cake, while they chatted away together.

When they'd finished their cakes, Joey said. "We need to finalise the hen partys baby."

"Yeah we do." Charlie nodded in agreement. "We'll go over them again tonight. Make sure we've got everything."

"Yeah ok. Good." Then she hesitated. "But, I need to tell you something first." She sounded serious.

"What hon?"

"I got a call from the estate agent."

"And?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Joey paused before she replied. "And we got the house." Joey beamed.

Charlie shrieked, and jumped up from her chair, rushing round the desk, plonking herself so she was straddling Joey, sitting in her lap, facing her, and hugging her tightly. Joey put her arms tightly around Charlies back. "Oh Joey. I can hardly believe it." She squealed in her girlfriends ear.

There was a knock on the door. Charlie huffed and tutted. "Come in." She scowled.

"Everything OK senior?" Asked the desk officer, who had become alarmed at her shriek. He looked somewhat embarrassed to see his superior in this position.

"Everything's fine thanks Constable. Just had some very good news." She nodded at the officer.

"Ok then." He turned to leave. "I'll leave you to it then." He closed the door behind him, much redder than he was when he opened it.

Joey chuckled. They then smiled broadly at each other, before hugging each other tightly again.

"Did Alice accept our first offer then?"

"Yep. She accepted it. She was more than happy at that price, and knew she'd never get anywhere near the amount her son was after for the place, because of all the work that needed doing to it."

"Oh God Joey." Charlie beamed. "I can hardly believe it."

Joey lifted her head off Charlies shoulder, and pulled it back, looking directly up into her girlfriends twinkling blue eyes. "Well you should hot stuff. Looks like we're going to be ladies of property." She chuckled.

Charlie beamed back at her. "I'm so excited."

Joey giggled, and gripped Charlie tighter. "Me too." She leant upward and kissed her softly on the lips. They both sighed, and the kiss deepened.

After breaking for air, they kissed again. They stopped again. Joey pulled her head back slightly. She smiled up at Charlie. "I think you may need to wipe your face. You seem to have the icing sugar from my cake all over you."

Charlie laughed as she squirmed in Joeys lap. "It was worth it."

They kissed again. Joey ran her hands slowly up and down Charlies back, over her shirt. Charlie moaned softly, as her body reacted to Joeys light touch. They broke apart again. She looked down at Joey, biting her lip slightly. "Look what you've done to me." She said breathlessly.

Joeys eyes moved slightly downwards. She smiled, and bit her bottom lip too. "Ummm. It appears I've made naughty cop come out to play." She giggled, as she appreciated Charlies nipples pressed against her bra and work shirt.

"God Jo." Charlie gushed. "You know it doesn't take much when you're around." She giggled. "You always get me worked up, with just a look, never mind anything else."

Joey smiled cheekily. "You know, one of these days, I'm going to take you over your desk, while you're wearing your uniform, don't you." Joey told her.

Charlie flushed, and took a deep breath. "God Jo." She sighed, as she gripped Joey tighter between her legs.

"Yep. That's what you'll be screaming." Joey confirmed.

Charlie trembled in Joeys lap. She looked deeper into Joeys eyes, both sets now vivid blue and brown, large and excited. "God Jo." Charlie bit her lip. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Joey nodded slowly. Smiling broadly at her girlfriend. She moved her hands slowly up Charlies back again.

Charlie squirmed with pleasure, and moved her back backwards, and pushing her chest forwards. "God Joey. You've gotta stop that hon. Or I won't let you leave the office." She said quietly.

"That's OK. I haven't got anything to do this afternoon." Joey chuckled quietly.

"If only Jo." Gasped Charlie, as she roughly entwined her fingers in Joeys hair, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They broke for breath, both panting deeply, and rested their foreheads against each other. "God I love you so much Charlie." Joey said.

"I love you too Jo." Smiled Charlie. After a long kiss and a brief silence, Charlie said reluctantly. "I guess we ought to get back to, well, I ought to get back to work." She sighed.

"If you must." Pouted Joey.

"About the house hon."

"Yeah? What?"

Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips. "When will it go through do you think?"

"Now the offers been accepted, apparently Alice is prepared to move out within the month." Joey smiled broadly.

"Ohh Jo!" Beamed a squealing Charlie.

"Don't get over excited and very cute again, or I will lock the door." Joey laughed. "And don't forget, we have loads of work to do on it, before we can move in."

"I know but...oh Jo." Charlie beamed. "Our own home."

"Yeah." Replied Joey softly. "Our own home." She smiled at Charlie. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

They kissed again, before Charlie reluctantly had to answer her phone. She stood up, and took the call.

It was her supervisor in the City, calling to say he would be visiting next week. She noted the date in her diary, and that she'd need to inform all the other officers at the station about the visit.

When she'd finished the call, Joey stood up too, and they hugged and kissed goodbye. "Hon." Giggled Charlie. "We need to wipe our faces first." She went into her desk for some wet wipes, and they got all the icing sugar off themselves. Checking each other, before Joey said a final goodbye.

"See you later baby." She said softly, as she hugged and kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Yeah. Bye hon." Charlie beamed. She spent the rest of the day daydreaming about their new home, and all the things they were going to do with it.

When Charlie got home, Joey had got out their plans for the house, including the architects and builders they had contacted about quotes when they were interested in. She'd laid everything out on the dining room table.

She had their lists of work they would like done on the place. And she'd been busy putting them in box files she'd brought on the way home, and labelling them all, and she'd put details on her laptop too, so they could start getting organised with everything, and finalise what they wanted to do with the place.

Charlie was very impressed. "Hi hon." She smiled. "Ooh. What's all this?" She looked at all the paperwork and files on the table that Joey had put together.

Joey smiled. "All the stuff to do with our house, that we've got so far. With files for stuff to do with it in the future too." She said proudly. "I'm sorting it into the legal stuff, you know, the bank, solicitors, estate agents, then the builders, the architects, and then by room or new building or extension. Because we need to go shopping." She laughed. "For fixtures and fittings and furniture and so on for each room too, don't we."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah. We do." She hugged Joey from behind, as Joey sat on the chair. "You're like a big kid hon." She kissed her on the side of her head. "But a very organised one."

"Yeah. I try baby." Joey smiled. "And I think my birthdays and Christmases, have all come at once." She smiled happily, turning her head to kiss Charlie on the lips.

Charlie then stood up straight, walked around the chair, and promptly straddled Joey. "Deja vu hon." Charlie giggled.

"Ummm." Smiled Joey, as she wrapped her arms around Charlies back, and Charlie rested her arms over Joeys shoulders. Charlie leant down slightly to kiss her.

"Hi again hon." Charlie whispered against Joeys lips, as she paused for breath.

"Hi again baby." Joey chuckled softly back to her. They kissed slowly, and deeply, enjoying the taste and closeness of each other again.

Ruby walked in the house. "What's for dinn..." She stopped in her tracks. "Ewww, guys." She shrieked. "I think I know what you two are having for your afters anyway." She laughed.

Charlie and Joey laughed with her. They kissed once more, then Charlie got off Joey, and they began to clear up their house stuff.

"What's all this?" Asked Ruby, looking at the table.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Can we hon?"

Joey smiled and nodded back. "Yeah. Of course."

"Rubes, we had our offer accepted on the house." Charlie said, smiling broadly at her sister. "And this is all the stuff Joey's getting together on it."

"Wow guys. That's great." Ruby shrieked excitedly. She ran to her sister and hugged her, then hugged Joey. "Well done guys. I bet you can't wait to have your own little love nest." She giggled.

Joey chuckled back. "You could say that Rubes."

"Rubes, we need to tell Leah. We'll do it later, so don't let slip will you. We need to live here until we move out."

"Sure sis." Ruby agreed. "I'm not telling anyone. Have you told dad yet?"

"No. Not yet Rubes. We're going to tell Leah tonight, then I'll ring Morag tomorrow, and see how dad is."

"Ok cool." Ruby smiled. "I won't breath a word then."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey smiled. "Apart from the legal people and estate agents, and Alice of course, you're the first one to know." She laughed. "Ooops. That sounds like you're last on the list."

"It's OK Jo. I know it's not like that." Ruby smiled. "It means a lot that you've told me first before the people who had to know about it." Ruby smiled. "I guess the big plans have to be sorted now then." She giggled. "Need any help with them?" She offered, and hinted at the same time.

Charlie laughed. "Rubes, when it comes to designing, furnishing and decorating your room, you will have carte blanche to do what you like with it."

Rubys eyes lit up. "Gee. Thanks sis." She smiled.

"We'll see what you want to do with it, when we get the full plans approved for the updating and the new building work we want doing." Joey smiled.

Ruby looked at the files on the table, and smiled. "Seems like you are getting quite organised already Jo."

"You know me Rubes." Joey chuckled. "I like being organised."

"I know Jo. It's quite cute really."

"Umm. Well, I don't know what I'm going to do with all this stuff, cos we'll run out of room in our bedroom." She said. "Maybe leave some files at Georgies."

"If they don't mind. We could use your room there hon."

"Yeah. We may have to." Joey pondered. "You know. As much as I loved living there, and well, living here this year with you guys, I can't wait to move into our own place, and have all my stuff and gear in one place. It's getting to be a real pain to shuffle everything backwards and forwards all the time."

Charlie hugged her, and said softly. "I know hon." She kissed her. "And I'm sorry it's such a pain for you."

Joey hugged her back. "It's fine baby." She smiled. "You're more than worth it."

"Yeah, but we both know we can't go on forever like we are." Charlie smiled. "I mean even me and Rubes want more space, and we want to decorate how we like, and be able to do what we want, when we want."

"We sure do Joey. I mean, I've loved living here, but it'd be nice to have more room, and just our own little family won't it." Ruby said.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, it will be. Which is why we're buying our own place together."

Charlie smiled, and kissed Joey, pulling her closer.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ermm, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." She went to walk to her room. "Oh, and by the way." She chuckled. "What is for dinner?"

They'd stopped their kissing, and begun to tidy the files up again. "Leah's bringing some food home from the diner in about 30 minutes." Joey said, checking her watch.

"Great. See you then guys." Ruby smiled and left the room.

Charlie looked at Joey, as they piled up the files, and took them to their bedroom. "So. We have 30 minutes then hon." She bit her lip and giggled. "Whatever shall we do in that time?"

Joey turned around and looked at her. She was grinning broadly. "You have a 1 track mind."

"And?" Charlie asked chuckling. "You complaining?"

Joey giggled and shook her head. "Never."

"Well then. Get in that room now." She ordered.

"Ooh yes, Senior Constable. Whatever you say." Joey giggled.

They put the files on the floor of their room, and Charlie locked the door. "Right Miss Collins. We need to finish off what you started in my office earlier."


	264. Chapter 264

_Guys,_

_Many thanks again to xtr75 & innocence4eva, and welcome verspetine._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 264

"Do we officer?" Asked a grinning Joey.

"Yes we do." Confirmed a wide eyed Charlie, as she grabbed Joey and pushed her onto their bed. She was kissing her hard and trying to get her clothes off at the same time. Joey rolled them over, so she was on top of Charlie. They tussled then, for who was on top, rolling around on the bed.

Joey tried to pull Charlies shirt off. She giggled. "You need to take your gun belt off baby." She giggled. "It's poking me somewhere it shouldn't."

Charlie laughed. Joey rolled off, Charlie stood up, and undid her belt, putting it on the dressing table. She pulled her shirt off over her head, and took off her shoes, socks, and trousers. Joey did the same, and then pulled the quilt back. They got on the bed, both only wearing their knickers and bras.

They kissed frantically, Joey holding onto Charlies head with one hand, and massaging her breast through her bra with the other. Charlie moved her right hand between Joeys legs, and began to tease her through her knickers.

They moaned and sighed against each others lips. "I've been wanting you all day." Charlie whispered huskily. "God, you turned me on so much in my office. I'm so ready for you Jo."

Joey smiled. "Ummm, I like you being ready for me." She giggled. "Especially as we've got dinner in 25 minutes."

Charlie laughed. "How romantic hon."

"Come here baby. You know what I meant." Joey kissed Charlie, slowly and tenderly. "I love you. And I love making you wet."

Charlie smiled. "I know hon." She kissed Joey back. "And I am very wet for you right now." She then whispered in Joeys ear. "Why don't you feel how wet and ready I am for you?"

Joey gulped. She looked at Charlie, her eyes flashed wider, full of love and desire. They kissed, and Joey moved her right hand down from Charlies breast to between her legs. She ran her hand over her knickers, pressing her clit, and running down her slit. She felt the heat and wetness through the thin fabric. "God baby. You are ready for me aren't you."

"Uh huh." Muttered Charlie against Joeys lips. Joey moved off Charlie, and asked her to prop herself up, so she could remove her bra. Charlie duly obliged, and took off Joeys bra at the same time. They lay back down, and Joey kissed Charlies neck, before moving her lips slowly downwards, kissing and flicking Charlies skin with her tongue. Charlie moaned and squirmed under the attention, and gripped Joey tightly. Joey reached her goal, and flicked Charlies left nipple with her tongue. Charlie gasped. Joey did it a few more times, before capturing the nipple in her mouth and sucking on it, while she gently squeezed her breast. "God Jo." Gasped Charlie. "Ummm."

Joey then moved her right hand slowly down Charlies body, until she reached between her legs again. She felt Charlies heat and dampness through the fabric of her knickers again. She moved her fingers around the edges of the fabric, teasing Charlie.

"Jo please." Charlie pleaded. "Touch me."

Joey smiled, and rubbed Charlies clit through her knickers. Charlie gasped, and moved her hips towards Joey, arching her back, and gripping Joeys back tighter.

Joey slipped her hand gently down into the top of Charlies knickers, and began to tease her clit with her middle finger. Charlie gasped and clenched her leg around Joeys hip. Joey slowly moved her fingers backwards, down Charlies slit, they slid through Charlies juices easily. Joey gasped against Charlies breast, and released her nipple from her mouth. She looked up at Charlie, her eyes full of lust and desire. "God you feel so good baby." Joey whispered, before kissing Charlie hard on the lips. She teased Charlies opening before sliding her fingers back up her slit, and teasing her clit. They continued to kiss, although Charlie moaned and gasped against Joeys lips, as Joey built her up.

Joey stopped kissing Charlie. She looked straight into her eyes. "I want you."

"I want you too hon." Charlie gulped, and pulled her leg tighter around Joey. "Now."

"You want my fingers in you?"

"God hon yeah." Charlie said, her eyes pleading with Joey.

"You sure you're ready?" Asked Joey, prolonging the wait, as she teased Charlies clit some more.

"God hon. You can feel I'm ready for you." Charlie confirmed. She bit her lip, and had a slight grin on her face, as she played along with Joeys game.

"Ok then." Joey said huskily, smiling back. "If you're sure." She slowly moved her fingers down Charlies slit, and circled her entrance, making Charlie clench her buttocks, and arch against Joey, as she pulled her closer, eagerly awaiting for the moment when her girlfriend finally entered her, and filled her with her fingers, and brought her to the pinnacle she so needed.

"Joey. Please." Begged Charlie. Joey pressed harder, and circled her more purposely. She smiled broadly at Charlie, as she very slowly moved her fingers down Charlies slit, and pushed her fingers in her awaiting centre. Charlie closed her eyes, arched her back, and grinned broadly, as she felt Joey enter her. "God Jo. Yessss." She groaned sexily.

Joey smiled, and kissed and nibbled Charlie on the neck, as she slowly, but purposefully began to push her fingers in and out of Charlie. She circled her clit with her thumb, building Charlie up even more.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, raking her nails on Joeys skin, and pulled her closer. "God Joooo." She squeaked. As Joey rubbed and stroked inside. "That's soooo damn gooood hon." She murmured.

Joey moved her head down, and captured Charlies pert nipple in her mouth again. She sucked it and flicked it with her tongue. She nibbled and bit it lightly between her teeth, and pulled it, careful not to hurt Charlie, but just enough to turn them both on.

"God Jo. I'm not going to be much longer hon." Charlie gasped. Joey lifted her head, and they kissed on the lips.

"I love you baby." Joey whispered against Charlies lips. "And I'm going to make this good for you baby."

Charlie gulped. "I know hon." She bit her lip and smiled. "You always do." She knew exactly how good it was going to be when she came. Joey was a fantastic lover, she knew exactly what turned Charlie on, and always made her cum hard.

Joey lay her head on Charlies shoulder, kissing and nibbling her neck, as she began her final build up on Charlie. She began to pump Charlie faster and deeper, and rubbed her clit harder, as Charlie began to whimper and thrust her hips wildly in time with Joeys pumping.

"Joooo, I...I..." Charlie arched her back higher.

"I know baby." Joey said against Charlies neck. She felt Charlie begin to tingle against her. She felt her clit swell further and throb against her thumb. She felt her walls close in around her fingers. God how Joey loved making love with Charlie. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. And now they were going to get their own place together, and live together, for the rest of their lives. She couldn't be happier. She was just so in love with her.

Charlie felt a surge of heat pulse through her body, emanating from her core, as Joeys thrusts worked their magic on her. "Joooo..." She gasped.

"Cum for me baby." Joey whispered into her ear. "Cum hard for me baby."

Charlie arched her back sharply, as she began to react to Joeys love making. Her core was red hot, and she began to tingle, it seemed, from the very tips of her toes, to the ends of each strand of her hair. She turned her head, and looked directly at Joey. She smiled, put her left hand on Joeys cheek, and kissed her on the lips between her wild pants. Joey looked at her with her beautiful brown eyes, now almost black in colour, being so turned on and flushed with desire.

"Ok baby. Nearly there." Joey spoke tenderly.

Charlie smiled, nodded, and slowly closed her eyes, as Joey finally pushed her over the edge.

"Joooooeeeyyyy..." Charlie shrieked. "Gooodddd...Jooooo..."

She shuddered violently, as all her muscles convulsed and the heat tore through her entire body. Joey slowed down her actions slowly and gently, as she helped Charlie ride out her orgasm. Charlie gripped Joey tighter and pulled Joey closer as she shuddered and tensed against her. Joey slowed down gradually until she stopped moving her fingers within Charlie.

Charlie bucked slightly, as she came down from her high. She gripped Joey tightly. "God Jooo." She murmured breathlessly. She still trembled slightly, as her senses were still heightened and her body was still on its orgasmic high that Joey had taken her too.

She sighed deeply, as Joey slowly withdrew her fingers. "Something I've got to do baby." Joey said softly, as she released her hold on Charlie slightly. She brought her fingers up to Charlies breasts, and spread her juices around her nipples. Charlie lay on her back, as Joey licked and tasted Charlies juices. She moved her tongue around Charlies breasts, and circled her erect nipples with her tongue, initiating more moans from Charlie.

When she was done, she kissed Charlie up her chest, and neck, and then on the chin and finally lips, transferring Charlies juices, so she tasted herself on Joey.

Charlie moaned softly against Joeys lips, as Joey moved to hug Charlie tightly, as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other.

"I love you baby." Joey whispered into Charlies ear. As she nestled her face in her neck.

"I love you too hon." Charlie replied breathlessly, still panting, and tingling from their love making.

Joey delicately kissed Charlies neck, causing Charlie to hug her even tighter, and sigh deeply again.

"That was incredible hon." Charlie sighed deeply, immensely satisfied. "Worth waiting for." She giggled.

Joey looked up, and said. "Yeah. I got that." She smiled broadly.

"God Jo." Charlie looked directly at Joey, and smiled, she played with Joeys hair.

"Ummm?" Joey smiled.

"You make me feel, so...so, just so bloody fantastic." Charlie gave her a long tender kiss. "I love you so much hon." She said softly.

"I know baby." Joey smiled. "I love you so much too." Joey giggled.

They sighed deeply and contentedly, as they ran their hands delicately over each others skin. "Ummmm, that's nice hon." Charlie sighed, as Joey ran her nails delicately up and down Charlies back.

"Ummm. Sure is." Joey agreed smiling. She leant in and kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips.

Charlie giggled.

"What baby?" Asked Joey softly.

Charlie blushed slightly, and lowered her eyes shyly.

"What is it baby?" She asked again.

"Just, oh, you know...just..."

"Just what baby?"

"Just really happy." She said shyly. "And really looking forward to us moving to the next stage." She giggled again. "Literally moving."

Joey smiled. "Me too baby." She chuckled. "Me too. I can't wait."

"I'm so excited Jo." Charlie chuckled. "About our house, and I'm so looking forward to getting everything sorted." She gave Joey a big squeeze.

Joey giggled, and hugged her back. "I know baby. We'll get it just how we want it." Joey smiled. "And we'll have so much fun picking everything to go in it, and how to decorate it."

"I can't wait hon. I really can't." Charlie squealed.

Joey chuckled at her excitable girlfriend. "I know you can't baby." She smiled. "You're even cuter than usual when you get excited you know."

Charlie blushed.

Joey chuckled further. "And you're even more cuter, when you go all Little Miss Pink Cheeks on me."

Charlie smacked Joey gently on her right arm. "Hon don't." She giggled as she went redder.

Joey chuckled. "I can't help it if I find my beautiful blushing girlfriend irresistible."

Charlie groaned, and buried her head in Joeys neck, trying to hide her red face.

Joey chuckled louder, and hugged her tighter. "You know that you are the most cutest, beautifulest, sexiest, brilliantest, amazingest, excitablest girlfriend in the whole wide World don't you." She said softly.

"Joooo." Chuckled Charlie, nestling her face further into Joeys neck. "They're not even proper words." She giggled.

"They're my words to describe my beautiful girlfriend." Joey chuckled. "You really are baby. I just love you to bits."

Charlie lifted her head shyly, and looked through her lowered eyelids at Joey. "I know you do hon. And I love you to bits too. And I can't begin to tell you how happy I am right now."

Joey smiled. "I think I can imagine, if you're feeling anything like I am at the moment."

Charlie kissed Joey on the lips gently. "I am hon." She smiled. "I'm so lucky to have found you hon." She said quietly and emotionally.

Joey smiled. "Hey. We're lucky to have found each other baby." She kissed Charlie briefly on the lips. "Not everyone gets this lucky."

"I know." Charlie nodded. "I've never felt like this before. And it's wonderful." She smiled shyly and blushed again.

Joey chuckled. "Me either baby." She hugged Charlie. "You are my World Charlie, and I never want to change that."

Charlie clung onto Joey, her heart beating wildly in her chest, as her wonderful, beautiful, amazing girlfriend uttered her words. "Me neither hon. I want to be with you forever." She whispered.

They kissed tenderly, and the kiss got deeper, although remained slow and tender, as they pulled each other closer.

They were interrupted by several knocks on their bedroom door. They both sighed, and rested their foreheads against each other. "That'll be Rubes no doubt." Charlie said quietly.

Joey smiled, and replied quietly. "Most probably telling us dinner is ready."

"Ummm." Charlie replied.

The knocking got louder. "HELLO YOU TWO." Ruby shouted. "I know you're in there." They heard her giggle.

"Yes Rubes. We can hear you." Charlie shouted back, rolling her eyes at Joey.

"Leah's home with dinner. You have 2 minutes."

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie replied.

Ruby giggled louder outside the door. "So stop what you're doing, and get dressed."

Joey chuckled, Charlie blushed.

"HELLO. Did you hear me?" Ruby shouted.

"Yes Rubes. We heard you. We'll be out in a sec." Charlie managed.

"OK. See you in a bit then."

"Well. I guess that's our queue to get up baby." Joey said, very amused at Ruby.

"Ummm. Guess it is." Charlie replied. "Whatever am I going to do with Rubes?"

Joey chuckled. "You don't need to do anything with her. She's fine. She's just taking the mickey, because she knows she can wind you up."

"She certainly can."

Joey chuckled. "You shouldn't mind her. We're in love, we're just doing normal things, and behaving how people in love behave."

Charlie smiled. "You're right as usual." She sighed. "I guess we'd better get up."

"Guess so."

"We'll just resume this 'normal' behaviour later." Charlie giggled.

"Can't wait baby." Joey smiled.


	265. Chapter 265

_Guys,_

_Many thanks again to xtr75 & CJ4Eva! Glad you two liked it so much! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 265

They got up, and dressed quickly, and had a quick wash, before going to dinner with the rest of the household.

They told Leah they had had their offer on the house accepted. She was of course delighted for them, and readily agreed they could stay there as long as they needed.

They thanked her profusely, and said they would give her as much notice as possible, and pay an extra months rent for any trouble they encountered with the house repairs.

Leah told them not to be so silly, and then said she was going to miss them, and the house would be quiet without them, and Ruby hanging around.

They said that they'd loved being there, and they were sure she'd get some really nice new housemates once they'd moved out.

Leah was sceptical she would get anyone as lovely as them, but still wished them all the very best with their future together.

After dinner, Joey and Charlie drove over to Georgie and Anna's, to tell them the good news, and tell them that finally, Joey would be moving her gear out of their place.

They both hugged and kissed Charlie and Joey, and said how happy they were for them both. They opened a chilled bottle of Champagne they had in the fridge, and toasted their new home, and their future together. They insisted that everyone had several drinks, and that Joey should leave her car there, and they should get a taxi home.

Charlie and Joey thanked them profusely, and agreed that Charlie could drive Joey over the next day, on the way to work, so Joey could pick her car up.

They had a lovely evening together, the four friends, two couples, all chatting and laughing, and immensely happy for each other.

When Joey and Georgie were in the kitchen, getting some beers and snacks after they'd finished the Champagne, Georgie hugged Joey again, and said that she was really happy for her. "Joey, you know I think Charlies brilliant. She's lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have her. You're just so good for each other." She smiled broadly. "Who'd have thought that my boss, and my best mate would hook up." She laughed.

Joey laughed back. "Not me that's for sure." She took a swig of beer. "But you've got to admit, we've both done really well for ourselves. Me with a sexy Senior Constable, and you with a delicious Doctor."

Georgie clinked her bottle against Joeys, smiled, then took a swig of her beer too. "Gotta agree with you there Jo. We've both got a couple of great girl friends."

"Yep." Joey smiled.

Georgie said quietly. "So Jo." She smiled. "You got anything else to tell me?"

Joey looked at her mate. "Like what?"

Georgie smiled. "Well, you're getting on great, you've buying a place together, you're getting your future sorted."

"Yeah, and?"

Georgie smiled. "And, are you gonna, you know, do what me and Anna are doing?"

Joey smiled, and continued to wind Georgie up. "What's that then?" She took a swig of her beer.

"Jo, stop winding me up." Georgie laughed. "You know what I mean. Are you gonna get engaged and married?"

Joey smiled, and looked at her beer bottle, before looking back at Georgie. "Georgie, you know I'm in love with her, she knows I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me. So, at the moment, we're happy. We're really happy. And things are going great, really great. So we'll see how it goes, and who knows, hopefully we'll make it last forever."

"Stop joshing with me Jo." Georgie laughed. "I'm your best mate. You can tell me."

Joey laughed. "Sherlock, you're impossible."

"I won't tell anyone." Georgie smiled. "Well, I'll tell Anna of course. But she won't tell anyone."

Joey laughed. "I love her Sherlock. She's more than I could ever hope for." She smiled. "And she feels the same about me."

"So that's a 'yes' then."

Joey chuckled. "You'll be first to know." She laughed. "Well, maybe second. After Charlie."

"I knew it Jo." Georgie hugged her mate. "Go for it Jo."

"Sherlock. Don't you even dare say anything, or suggest anything to Charlie." Joey said. "God knows when, or even if, I might decide to do anything about it. We're happy as we are at the moment. So don't go spoiling it for us."

Georgie smiled. "I won't Jo. You're my mate. And I guess you need to see how things go with living together properly first anyway."

"Exactly." Joey nodded. "So, keep it shut please." She requested.

"I will Jo." Georgie smiled.

"And besides, you and Anna didn't get engaged for almost a year, so don't you try and push me and Charlie when we've only been going out for 4 months." Joey laughed.

"OK. Point taken." Georgie laughed. Then changing the subject. "Right. Let's get some more beers out and celebrate your new house."

"OK. Come on." Joey smiled. "Party time."

They took 4 more beers out the fridge, and put some more in, and took them, and some snacks, to their girlfriends in the lounge.

"Whatever have you two been doing?" Asked Anna. "You've been ages."

"Yeah, we're thirsty." Giggled Charlie.

Georgie and Joey handed their other halves their bottles, and sat down next to them. "Cheers everyone." Joey said, raising her bottle in the air.

"Cheers hon." Charlie clinked her bottle against Joeys.

Georgie asked. "Right, who wants crisps..."

"Me please." Charlie jumped in.

"Let me finish." Georgie laughed. "Or nuts, or cheese and biscuits, or mini chocolate bars?"

Charlie laughed. "Ummm. Hard choice Georgie. I have the nibbles, so some of each for me please."

Anna laughed. "You must've worked up quite an appetite earlier Charlie."

Joey almost spat her beer over the floor. She started coughing, some beer having gone down the wrong way. Charlie patted her on the back. "Thanks baby." She managed to splutter.

Georgie and Anna laughed. "Ooohh, you were so close to the truth there then Anna." Georgie said.

"Must've been sweetie." She giggled, winking at Joey and Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "Just celebrating buying our house. Nothing wrong with that."

Joey looked at her girlfriend, grinning as she winked at her. "Nothing wrong with that at all baby."

Charlie laughed, and continued. "And if you're lucky later, when we get home, we can resume where we left off, and celebrate some more."

Joey, Georgie and Anna laughed too, at Charlies openness and joke.

"Right." Joey said, standing up. "Sorry, but in that case, we've gotta go guys." She stiffled a giggle.

That caused even more hilarity for everyone present.

"Good one Jo." Laughed Georgie. "Don't mind us, and your open beer bottles eh."

Joey sat down laughing. "Well, if I get an offer like that from my girlfriend, there's no way I'm turning her down."

"You'd better not." Charlie laughed.

"As if." Joey replied. Leaning over and kissing Charlie on the lips. They all laughed, and started diving into the snacks on offer.

By the time the couple left, it was 2 a.m.. They'd had more than enough to eat and drink, and were both very tipsy.

They hugged and kissed their hosts goodnight, and thanked them for the evenings entertainment.

Luckily, Georgie and Charlie weren't on until the afternoon shift, and Anna had 2 days off from the hospital.

"Night guys, and thanks for the impromptu party." Joey said. "Much appreciated." She smiled.

"Anytime Jo." Replied Anna. "Night you two."

They walked down the drive, in an almost straight line to the taxi, Joey opened the taxi door for Charlie, and Charlie told the driver where to take them. When they got back to Leahs, they tried to be really quiet getting ready for bed.

After visiting the bathroom, they retired to their room. They stiffled giggles, as they locked the door, and took their clothes off, trying not to fall over, as they stepped out of their jeans. They giggled and laughed at each other.

Joey switched the bedside table lamp on, and the main light off. They then collapsed onto the bed together, both naked. "Hi hon." Smiled Charlie, as they both lay on their sides facing each other.

"Hi baby." Smiled back Joey.

Charlie put her left hand on Joeys right hip, and edged forward, and kissed her. Joey moved her right hand to Charlies left hip, and reciprocated the kiss. They sighed against each other lips. "Hon, I think I'm too drunk to pick up where we left off earlier." Charlie sighed sadly. "Sorry hon."

"Hey, that's OK baby." Joey smiled. "We have the rest of our lives to pick up from earlier." She giggled.

Charlie said sadly. "Sorry hon."

"No worries baby. Like I said, we have loads of time, and our whole future to be together. And I'm pretty out of it too. So don't be sorry. We've had a lovely time tonight baby." Joey giggled. "Before dinner, and tonight at Sherlocks."

"Yeah we did hon." Charlie smiled happily. "I think I'm gonna nod off in a bit." She mumbled softly, her eye lids drooping down.

Joey reached down and pulled the quilt over them, she switched the lamp off, and they snuggled up together in the middle of the bed. "Night beautiful." Joey said, as she cuddled Charlie close, and kissed her forehead.

"Night night hon." Charlie mumbled, her eyes now tightly shut.

"Love you baby." Joey whispered in Charlies ear.

Charlie sighed deeply, and smiled in her sleepy state. "Love you too Jo." Charlie mumbled, so softly, it was almost unheard by Joey. But she did hear it, and she smiled broadly, at having the most beautiful woman in the World in her arms.

They both fell asleep in each others arms, after a wonderfully happy day.


	266. Chapter 266

_Guys,_

_Many thanks innocence4eva, and lol, yep, they're very hot._

_Xtr75, lol, yes, sleep at last ;-) _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 266

When they woke up in the morning, Joey was spooning Charlie, in their usual cosy positions. Charlie rolled over, onto her back, and Joey then lay slightly over her.

"Morning hon." Smiled Charlie.

"Morning baby." Smiled back Joey, propped up on one arm. "How's the head?"

"Good. Very good." Charlie smiled. "How's yours?"

"All good too." Smiled back Joey, before kissing Charlie gently on the lips.

"Hey. I've got a surprise for you."

"Have you?" Joey said. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

Charlie giggled. "Let me go and get it. Hang on." Charlie shuffled out of bed, and went over to her bag. She took something out, and walked over to the bed.

Joey admired her naked girlfriends body, as she walked across the room. "You're so gorgeous baby. God, I love your body."

Charlie smiled at her girlfriends words. "Just as well, because my body just loves your hands and lips and tongue all over it." She chuckled. "Not to mention your eyes."

Joey pulled the quilt back. "Come on beautiful, get in. I want my pressie." She said excitedly, making Charlie laugh.

"Patience sexy."

"What is it?" Joey asked, eagerly trying to see what Charlie had in her hand.

"Eyes shut please." Charlie smiled at Joey. Joey frowned playfully, and pouted her lip, as she shut her eyes. Charlie giggled and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Hand out please." Joey put her hand out. Charlie put something in Joeys hand. "You can open your eyes now."

Joey did as she was told, smiled at Charlie and then looked down at her hand. In it was a solid silver surfboard key ring, with "Sea View" engraved on it.

"Wow. It's lovely. Thank you." Joey smiled broadly.

"It's obviously for our new front door, and house keys, when we get them." Charlie chuckled. "And sort of matches the one I gave you for this place." She smiled shyly.

"What a lovely idea."

"I got 3 key rings done." Charlie explained. "A surfboard for you. A cops badge for me, and a house shape for Rubes." She showed Joey the other 2. "All with 'Sea View' on." She smiled.

"Wow baby. They're all lovely."

"I thought so."

"Whenever did you get time to get them done?"

"I popped out during office hours, after you'd come to the office, but don't tell anyone." Charlie laughed. "I was going to get them with 'Joey and Charlies place' on. But I thought Rubes may feel a bit left out."

"So you opted for our homes name instead." Joey nodded and smiled at Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind." Charlie smiled back.

Joey shook her head. "I don't mind at all. It is our home. All of us." She kissed Charlie. "It's a lovely idea."

"I can't wait to put our keys on them now." Charlie smiled, as she put the key rings on the bedside table, and they snuggled under the covers together.

"Me either baby. I can't wait for us to be in our own house, our own room, and our own bed."

Charlie giggled. "You've such a one track mind."

"What?" Asked Joey straight faced. "Don't you wanna watch TV in bed with me?"

Charlie slapped Joey playfully on the arm. "Silly." She giggled.

Charlie put the key rings on the bedside table, and they fell into each others arms. "Hey beautiful." Joey said softly.

"Hi sexy." Charlie chuckled.

The kissed each other softly.

"You know what I've been thinking?"

"No. What?"

"I think we should go away for a long weekend to Brisbane, and take Rubes, so she can look at the sort of stuff we might like to do in our new house."

"That sounds like a good idea hon." Pondered Charlie.

"Umm. Don't be mad, but, if you're OK with this, then I wouldn't mind Rubes and a couple of her friends staying there, on their own, for the school break. What do you think?"

"Oh Jo. That'd be lovely for her. If you don't mind of course." Charlie smiled. "I mean it's your house."

"Our house. Silly." Joey smiled. "I wouldn't mind. I mean Rose and Hugh will be there to keep an eye on them. And I trust Rubes. And well, if she lets me, or rather us down, then you'd just have to think about if you let her go away with her friends again, any time soon."

"Umm." Charlie thought. "What if they trash the place though hon? I'd hate to think they'd have a wild party or something."

"Well, we'd have to give them some ground rules. And then, I guess, just trust Rubes to be in charge."

"I think she'd love it Jo. And I think if we go up there for a long weekend with her first, so she knows how everything works, and knows where everything is, that'll put my mind at rest a bit too."

"Well. I'm not thinking of a bus load." Joey laughed. "Just maybe 4 or 5 of them."

"I think it's a lovely idea Jo." Charlie smiled. "Thanks hon."

"Well, let's see if we can fit a long weekend in, maybe weekend after next, and see what Rubes thinks after that. What do you say?"

"Suits me." Charlie nodded. "I'll check my shifts at work later."

"Great." Smiled Joey.

"Just remember, that if Rubes comes with us, we'll have to be discreet about things." Charlie chuckled.

"What, you mean like we are now?" Joey laughed.

"Umm. I see your point." Charlie laughed back.

"Of course, if we let Rubes stay with her friends, she'd have our bedroom there. I'm not so sure about her sharing it with Xavi though. Especially after she spoke to me about him the other day."

"God, Rubes and her friends will be in our spa bath." Frowned Charlie.

"Well, who do you think she'd like to go with?" Joey asked.

"Umm. I don't know, maybe Xavi. Nicole, Annie, Romeo, Geoff. That's be 6 of them."

"What about Belle?"

"Umm. We need to ask Rubes." Charlie said.

"Ok. Well, let's check our dates first, then ask Rubes."

"OK." Charlie smiled. "We also need to see the bank and solicitors, to arrange the mortgage and everything. And I need to speak to dad."

"OK. Well, I'll arrange the bank and solicitors appointments, and you call your dad. I'm sure he'd be really happy you've told him."

"Ok hon." Charlie smiled. Then she kissed Joey, and chuckled. "Now we need to add some more things to the to do list."

"What's that then?"

"Brekkie, and then I need to drop you off at Georgies to get your car on the way to work."

"OK." Smiled Joey.

"But before that." Charlie giggled. "Come here sexy." She grabbed Joey, pulling her close to her. She kissed her passionately. "I need to make up for falling asleep last night." She looked longingly at Joey.

Joey eyes sparkled with desire at Charlie, before she said. "Do you?"

"Ohh yeah." Charlie then gently pushed Joey onto her back, and straddled her. She held her arms above her head, before leaning down and kissing her hard and passionately.

She spent the next 30 minutes showing Joey just how much she loved her, before they got up and showered.


	267. Chapter 267

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, me? Throw a spanner in the works? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out…_

_Innocence4eva, thanks!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 267

After their longer than planned, and very naughty shower together, they had a hasty late brunch, before Charlie dropped Joey off at Georgies to pick her car up. Joey kissed Charlie goodbye before she got out the car, and waved her off to work.

Joey had a very busy afternoon arranging appointments for the bank, the solicitors and the architects. She'd also popped into the estate agents to arrange for a copy of the plans of the house, and an aerial view map, for them to look at and take to the architects, for them to draw up their future plans and refurbishments for them.

Then she went home and finalised their ideas to take to the solicitors, to see if what they wanted to do was possible, and if the architect could come up with more and better ideas and designs for them.

She also needed to arrange with the estate agents, a date and time when they could take the architect round the house, to see it for themselves, so they could visualise what Charlie and Joey were after in their refurbishments.

After dinner at Leahs, Joey popped over to Yabbie Creek Police station, to see Charlie, having taken over a baked potato and chilli, in a Chinese take out plastic tub, for her to heat up in the microwave at work. She took an extra portion too, as she knew Sherlock was working tonight, just in case she wanted some.

Joey looked very casual and extremely cool and sexy in her cut off black jeans, white almost plain t-shirt with a black wave outline on it, and her favourite black converse sneakers. She carried the food in a bag, along with two cans of diet coke for them to drink.

She parked up and walked into the station, turning left as she went through the station door, to walk to Charlies office.

The Officer on reception called out to her. "Excuse me Madam?"

Joey turned around. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes Madam. Can I help you?"

Joey smiled, and approached the front desk. "Good evening Constable. I'm here to see the Senior Constable."

"Umm, good evening Madam." The Constable smiled. "I'm afraid the Senior Constable is otherwise engaged at the moment. Did you have an appointment?"

"I see." Joey smiled. "No. I don't have an appointment."

"Would you like me to make one for another day?"

"No thank you." Joey shook her head. "How long do you think the Senior Constable will be?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not in possession of that information. Can anyone else help at all?"

"No thank you Constable White." Joey noticed her name on her badge. "I'll wait." She went to walk over to Charlies office again.

"Excuse me Madam."

Joey turned. "Yes Constable?"

"Would you mind waiting in the reception area please." She stated, rather than asking really.

"No. Of course not." Joey replied, taking a seat and picking up a surfing magazine, which she happened to be in, to flick through.

Constable White continued with her desk duties, and kept an eye on Joey as she waited. She noticed Joey was very very attractive, and looked quite stunning, even though she was wearing casual clothes. Although having said that, the clothing labels were very upmarket designers. When the woman had approached the desk, White noticed a very lovely hint of expensive perfume too. She wore a few rings, bracelets and a necklace too. All adding to the casual surfer type look, but with more than a hint of class.

Joey checked her phone for any messages from Charlie. There was none, so she knew Charlie shouldn't be too long. Charlie knew Joey was popping in with her dinner, as they'd texted earlier.

After 15 minutes, Constable Brown walked in with Constable Pierce. They walked straight over to the reception desk. "How are things tonight White?" He asked.

"Very quiet." She replied. "Nothing going on at all really."

"Oh good." He sighed. "I could do with a quiet night. It was too busy yesterday." He turned around, and spotted Joey sitting in one of the reception area chairs.

He walked over to her. "Hi." He high fived Joey. Much to the astonishment of White, who was looking on. "You waiting for the boss?"

"Hi Brown." Joey smiled. "Yeah. She's not available at the moment apparently."

"Oh right. Why aren't you in the office?"

"The desk officer asked me to wait here." She replied. She noticed the slightly shocked look on Browns face. "It's fine. I probably shouldn't be in the office by myself anyway."

Brown looked around at White, who was watching the pair chat. "Sorry. She probably doesn't know who you are." He apologised.

Joey smiled again. "Like I said, it's fine. No problem."

"I'll just go check and see where the boss is."

"OK. Thanks."

Brown walked over to the desk. "White? Where's the boss?"

"She's in an interview room with Constable Watson working on something. She said she didn't want to be disturbed." She explained. "Under any circumstances." She looked at Brown. "She was most insistent."

Brown chuckled and shook his head. "Oh dear White." He chuckled. "I'm sure she would want you to disturb her for this visitor." He walked round the desk, and went towards the interview rooms. Only 1 was shut, with a sign up, saying do not disturb. He knocked on the door anyway, and walked in. "Excuse me boss. You have a visitor."

Charlies eyes lit up. "Oh, is that the time?" She checked her watch. "Shit, we lost track. Thanks Brown. Tell Jo I'll be out in a tick."

"OK boss." Brown left the room, and walked back to reception, and over to Joey. "The boss will be out in a minute. She lost track of time." He smiled.

"Thanks Brown." Joey smiled. She put the magazine down.

Two minutes later Charlie and Georgie came into reception. Charlie smiled broadly at Joey, and Joey stood up smiling back at her. "Hi hon." Charlie said as she walked over to Joey. She put her left hand on Joeys right hip, and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing waiting out here?" She asked softly.

"The desk officer asked me too. But it's not a problem." Joey replied, not wanting to get the officer into trouble. She kissed Charlie back on the cheek too.

Charlie looked around at White. "Ok. Well. I'll have a quiet word with her later. Let her know who you are." She beamed at Joey. "My very own V.I.P." She chuckled.

"It was fine baby." Joey smiled. "She was just doing her job. Politely at that."

"Hi Jo." Georgie said. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah not bad." Joey smiled. "Anyhow. I brought you two some dinner over. I didn't know if you'd like any Sherlock, so if not, you can leave it in the fridge for Charlie tomorrow or someone else can have it."

"Oh thanks Jo." Georgie said. "What is it?"

"Chilli and baked potato, and a bit of salad. And a coke each if you want one."

"Oh lovely. Don't mind if I do have some, thanks. I'll just go and microwave them then." She took the food bag off Joey.

"OK. Thanks Watson." Charlie said. "Shall we go in my office hon?"

Joey smiled. "Sure."

White watched and listened to her boss, Watson and the visitor in reception. She was surprised to see her boss kissing the other woman on the cheek, and call her hon. Then she twigged. This visitor must be the bosses girl friend. Oh shit! And she just made her sit in reception, like she was some common criminal. How was she going to explain this away?

She started to panic. Brown went over to her. "Hey White, don't worry. You weren't to know."

"I feel so stupid. Oh God, and it had to happen to me. Why didn't I just ask her who she was?"

"It's fine White." Brown laughed. "Joeys cool, she won't mind."

"She didn't object when I asked her to sit there." White stated.

"See. I told you. Don't worry."

"You think the boss will be OK about it?"

Brown laughed. "Joey was fine, so the boss will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm sure. Joey's cool like I said, she wouldn't make a fuss."

"I didn't even offer her a coffee or anything."

Brown laughed. "Don't worry White. It'll be fine."

"Umm. I'll wait and see."

"Well, that is, it'll be fine, after the next 3 or 4 weeks of us taking the pee out of you, for allowing the bosses missus to wait in reception."

"Oh God!" Exclaimed the Constable, her head in her hands.

"Relax White." Brown laughed. "All part of the initiation."

Watson then walked through reception, with the piping hot baked potatoes and chilli, and 3 coffees on a tray. She walked through to Charlies office, and put the tray down.

"Dinner is served." She laughed. She handed Joey a coffee, and Charlie a plate of dinner, cutlery and a coffee, before sitting down herself. "Thanks Jo. It looks lovely."

"Pleasure Sherlock." Joey smiled, as she sipped on her coffee.

"So, White didn't let you come into Charlies office?" Georgie giggled.

Joey smiled. "Nope." Joey shook her head. "But she was only doing her job."

Georgie laughed. "She'll never hear the end of this."

Joey laughed. "Hey. Don't be mean. I shouldn't be in the office on my own." She stood up for the Constable. "She did the right thing."

"She's still going to get loads of stick."

"You lot are so mean." Joey chuckled.

"Well, she shouldn't have left you in reception."

"Watson." Warned Charlie. "Don't you and the others go winding her up."

"Sorry Charlie, but that's gonna happen. Can't miss the opportunity."

"Watson."

"Gonna be done. Part of her fitting in. She's gotta get wound up, you can't wrap her in cotton wool boss."

"Umm. Well. I guess it happens to all of us."

"Exactly. It'll be someone else soon enough."

"Umm. Well, just make sure they don't go OTT about it please."

"Yes boss." Georgie chuckled.

They finished their food, and Georgie bade Joey thanks and goodnight, before taking the dirty plates and mugs out.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave you to it." Joey stood up.

"Guess so hon." Charlie stood up, and walked around her desk. They hugged each other, and leant in to kiss goodbye. "Bye hon. Thanks for dinner."

"Yeah. See you later baby. Love you." Joey smiled, and gave Charlie another long kiss. They both moaned into it, and then slowly brought it to a halt, with 3 short kisses.

Charlie escorted Joey out the office, and walked with her to her car, as White looked on from the desk.

When Charlie came back in, she walked over to the desk.

White jumped in first. "I'm sorry Boss. I didn't know who she was." She blurted out. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

"Relax White." Smiled Charlie. "It's fine, you did the right thing under the circumstances."

White gulped nervously.

"Next time, please just come and get me when Joey comes in, whatever I'm doing, OK."

"Ok boss." White nodded. "I will."

"Good." Charlie smiled.

"Tell, erm, your girl friend I'm sorry too."

Charlie smiled. "I will, but Joey hasn't got a problem with it."

"Ok. Thanks." White said, very relieved at that.

"Umm, I should warn you, the other officers will be having a good laugh about this for a long time though." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah. I guessed as much." She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry White, we've all been there. And as soon as someone else does something funny, their attention will be devoted to that." Charlie chuckled.

"Great. Now I have that to deal with."

"Just take it as it's meant to be, a joke. You'll be fine Constable." Charlie confirmed. "Right, I'd better get on with it." Charlie said, walking back to the interview room to continue working on something with Watson.

"OK boss." White mumbled, getting back to her own work.


	268. Chapter 268

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, what's wrong with the food?_

___Tami . xox_, glad you like it, and who knows what's round the corner!

_Mrstanyaslater, wow! Thanks very much! And, lol, as above, who knows what's round the corner?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 268

When Charlie arrived home from work it was 10.20 p.m.. She quietly locked the kitchen door behind her, not wanting to disturb the household, and walked through to the lounge.

All the household were in bed, apart from Joey. She was lying on the sofa watching TV, waiting for Charlie to come home. She'd nodded off, and Charlie smiled when she saw her snoozing girl friend. She put her bag, gun belt and jacket on the armchair, and knelt on the floor in front of the sofa.

She pushed Joeys hair behind her left ear, and then kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hey hon." She whispered quietly in Joeys ear. "Wakey wakey." She took Joeys right hand gently in her own.

Joey moaned softly.

Charlie kissed her on the lips softly. "Hon. Wake up." She said softly, smiling as Joey stirred.

Joeys eyelids fluttered open, and she stretched a little and yawned. "Hi baby." She said softly. "I guess I dropped off."

"I guess you did." Charlie chuckled, before getting up and lying down gently on top of Joey on the sofa.

"Umm." Joey sighed happily. "Evening beautiful."

"Evening sexy." Charlie smiled, biting her lip, before winking at Joey and then moving her head downwards to kiss her.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies back, and hugged her tighter.

They kissed slowly and deeply, before breaking for air. "Ummm. Welcome home baby."

"Umm. Lovely welcome home hon." She leant down and kissed Joey again, before she buried her head in Joeys neck, where she began to kiss and nibble Joeys warm soft skin. She propped herself up on her right elbow, and moved her left hand to Joeys right hip, before slowly moving it under her PJ top. She began to move her thumb slowly in circles over Joeys warm soft skin, causing Joey to squirm and moan in pleasure.

As they kissed further, Charlie moved her left hand up Joeys PJ top and began to gently massage her right breast. Joey gasped against her lips as she played with her pert nipple with her fingers.

Charlie pulled her head back slightly. "Liked that did you?" She asked huskily, already knowing the answer.

Joey smiled up at her. "Uh huh." Charlie ran her thumb over Joeys nipple, as she cupped her breast. "God Charlie." Gasped Joey.

"Yes hon?"

Joey chuckled. "That's so good."

Charlie smiled back at her. "It most certainly is." She bit her lip, still looking Joey in the eye. "This feels very good." As she slid her hand across Joeys chest, and began playing with her left nipple.

Joey gulped. Her skin was tingling where Charlie had touched her, her breasts were swollen with desire as Charlie massaged them, and her nipples were budding and erect from Charlies playing.

"I think we need to retire to the bedroom." Joey said huskily.

"I think that that is a very good idea." Charlie wholeheartedly agreed. She kissed Joey quickly, removed her hand from under Joeys top, and then got off the sofa. Joey then stood up, and they picked up Charlies things, switched off the lights, and went to their room. Charlie pulled off her shoes and socks quickly, and left them by the door.

They put Charlies things on the chair, and shut and locked their bedroom door. "Come here beautiful." Joey said as she put her hands on Charlie hips, and moved forward and kissed her on the lips. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her closer, as she edged backwards towards the bed.

Joey moved her hands and began to undo the buttons on Charlies shirt. They giggled against each other lips, before they stopped kissing as they both undid Charlies shirt and trouser buttons and zip. The trousers slipped down her long smooth sexy legs, and she stepped out of them, as Joey pushed her shirt off her shoulders, reached behind her back, and undid her bra, letting that slip to the floor.

"Baby you're so beautiful." Joey said softly, her eyes smiling brightly into Charlies, before slowly drifting down to Charlies breasts, to take in the sight of her naked girlfriends chest. Charlie smiled, and then pulled Joeys PJ top off, over her head, and dropped it on the floor.

"Perfect." Charlie said huskily, taking in the sight of Joeys naked breasts, her nipples erect and pointing upwards.

Joey released Charlies hair from her ponytail, and used her fingers to fan it out around Charlies shoulders. "Umm." Joey smiled. "I love your hair being down baby. So sexy."

They both lay back on the bed, Joey on top of Charlie, their breasts and nipples squashing against each other. They kissed passionately, as Joeys left leg lay between Charlies, and Charlies draped her right leg over Joeys left hip.

Joey moved her left hand to Charlie right buttock, squeezing and massaging her bum, before scraping her nails over her bum cheek, and up her outer right thigh.

Charlie moaned against Joeys lips, and she scraped her finger nails lightly up Joeys back, causing her to arch and moan too. "We need to get these off you." Charlie said huskily between kisses, as she pulled on Joeys PJ shorts. Joey chuckled, untwined herself from Charlie, and stood up. She quickly disposed of her shorts, before pulling Charlies knickers down, and throwing them across the room, making Charlie giggle. "You know, that this is the only time I ever see you untidy. When you're chucking our clothes all over the place during our sexy time together."

Joey laughed. "Umm. I'm getting used to being very untidy like this all the time you know."

"Good. I'm counting on it." Charlie laughed back. "This is the sort of mess we'll never get tired of clearing up."

Joey then lay down gently on top of Charlie again. "Now. Where were we?" She asked with a smile, before leaning forward to capture Charlies lips with her own.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her down, so their bodies were pressed together tighter. Joey pressed her thigh harder between Charlies legs, feeling the heat and wetness already. "God baby." Joey muttered. "I can feel you already."

Charlie smiled against Joey lips, her eyes flashing wildly into her girlfriends. "Don't sound so surprised hon."

"I want to taste you." Joey said huskily, as she began to nibble Charlies neck, before moving slowly down her body, eliciting tiny nibbles and kisses on her way. Charlies skin and body reacted, as Joeys kisses set her on fire. She moved her hands behind Joeys head, entangling her fingers in Joeys hair, pulling her head down closer to her own body. She squirmed and moaned as Joeys mouth teased her body. She flicked her nipples with her tongue, and sucked and bit them delicately, delighting in the reaction she got from Charlie.

Then she moved downwards, kissing Charlies taut flat tummy, before reaching the top of her groin. She knelt on the floor, and pulled Charlie gently towards her. Charlie hooked her left leg over Joeys shoulder, as Joey kissed the insides of her thighs, and around her groin, moving very slowly, but nearer and nearer her goal.

Charlie squirmed and panted, as her excitement built up. "God Jo." She mumbled, as her girlfriend got closer to where she needed her to be.

Joey gently massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand, as she kissed the top of her mound. Charlie moaned as Joey moved her lips lower, and as she kissed and then ran her tongue over Charlies budgeoning clit. Charlie arched her back as Joeys tongue ran over and over her clit, pressing harder and more purposely each time. Joey ran the nails of her right hand along the inside of Charlies thigh, before moving her fingers slowly up and down her slit. Her fingers met and were engulfed by Charlies warm wetness, and she tore her lips away from Charlies clit. "Baby you feel so good." She muttered, before clamping her mouth over Charlies clit again.

"God Joey. That's so good hon." She panted. Her breathing became deeper but quicker, as Joeys tongue toyed expertly with her clit. She circled it, flciked it, sucked gently on it, and then rubbed her tongue over it hard, all building her up, and making her wetter. She squeaked as Joeys fingers finally entered her. "God hon." As her left leg tightened around Joeys back, drawing her closer. She gripped the back of Joeys head, her fingers entwined with her hair, and pulled her closer to her groin, eager for Joey to be as close as she could be to her most sensitive part.

Joey moved her fingers slowly and deeply within Charlie. She stroked her inside, eliciting moans and groans from her girlfriend as she built her up. As Charlie squirmed beneath her, Joey ran her tongue backwards, down Charlies slit, and then swapped her fingers and tongue around. She pushed her tongue into Charlie, enjoying the taste of the sweet nectar of her extremely aroused girlfriend. She slowly rubbed Charlies clit with her right hand fingers, and toyed with her right nipple with her left hand.

Charlie bucked her hips in time with Joeys tonguing, eager to have her girlfriend as deep inside her as she could get. "God Joey." She murmured, as she bit her lip, and closed her eyes, as she approached the high pint of release, that Joey was taking her to.

Joey moved her left hand to Charlies tummy, trying to hold her gently in place, as she swapped her tongue and fingers around again. She was pumping Charlie deeply and slowly with her fingers, and tonguing her clit hard now. Charies juices were flowing, and turning Joey on more, as she tasted her sexy girlfriend.

Charlie panted. "Hon, I'm almost there. Don't stop." She begged.

Joey smiled, she was definitely not going to stop now. She felt her girlfriend tense under her attention, and quickened her pace of her pumping and stroking fingers, while lapping harder and faster on her clit.

Charlie arched her back, and shuddered. "HON." She screeched, as Joey felt her tremble. Charlie squeezed Joey head and scrunched her hair tighter, as she felt the familiar warm tingle start within her. She thrust her hips into Joeys face, as Joeys lovemaking brought her to climax. "Ahh, ahh, ahh." She panted, as her walls clamped around Joeys fingers, and her clit almost burst as Joeys tongue continued its loving assault on it. "JOEYYYY." She almost screamed, as she came violently hard. "ARRGGHHHH."

Joey loved feeling Charlie cum, and she loved feeling Charlies clit swell under her tongue, and her walls squeeze her fingers. She loved the way Charlie squeaked and moaned, as she made love to her, and she loved the way her juices flowed, and how she tasted so sweet.

Charlie twitched violently, and Joey had a job to hold her steady, as she felt Charlies orgasm hit her. She slowed her fingers, and stroked Charlie inside, as she now flicked on her clit with her tongue, causing Charlie to chuckle slightly, and tremble and shudder at each flick. "God hon."

Joey withdrew her fingers, as Charlie moved her left leg from over her back. Joey slowly kissed her way up Charlies body, causing her to tremble some more, as she panted beneath Joey. She reached her pert nipples, and flicked each with her tongue, before sucking and biting them both again. Then she made her way up to Charlies neck, where she kissed and nibbled her sensitive skin, before kissing her up her jaw, and finally kissing her on her lips.

Charlie moved her left hand to behind Joeys head, pulling her closer, and wrapped her left leg over Joeys right hip.

They kissed slowly and deeply. Charlie now tasting herself on Joey, as she came down from her high. They broke off slowly, with 3 quick kisses. Then Joey smiled and rubbed her right hand over Charlies breasts, spreading her juices over her nipples, before she bent down and sucked and licked the juices off. "God I love tasting you on your nipples baby." She murmured huskily, before kissing Charlie on the lips again.

They broke off, and looked and smiled deeply at each other. "God Jo." Charlie said softly. "I love you so much." Her eyes glinted their deep blue sexiness and love at Joey.

Joey smiled back broadly. "I love you too baby."

They cuddled up for a couple of minutes, and lay stroking and gently touching, running their hands over each others soft skin, as Charlie got her breath back.

Charlie moved, and lay on her right side, facing Joey, with a cheeky glint in her eye. "You feeling tired yet hon?" She enquired.

"Nope baby."

"Oh good." Charlie said, biting her lip, before she gently pushed Joey over, and straddled her. "My turn then." She chuckled. She kissed Joey hard on the lips, before moving down to pay attention to her breasts and nipples. Then she slid down Joeys body, and nestled between her legs. She scraped her finger nails up the inside of Joeys thighs, before slowly moving her right hand fingers to Joeys clit, and rubbed it slowly and gently with her fore and index fingers.

Joey groaned in pleasure, and arched her back.

"Are you ready for me hon?" Charlie asked. Joey looked down and nodded eagerly. "OK. Let me just check, before I go any further." Charlie teased.

She slowly ran her fingers from Joeys clit, and down her slit. She met Joeys ample warm juices.

"Umm. You are ready for me aren't you." Charlie stated sexily.

Joey nodded, and managed a husky. "Yes."

Charlie moved her fingers back up Joeys slit slowly, spreading her juices over her clit, as her fingers glided easily back and forth.

She teased Joey, running her fingers up and down her slit, over and around her clit, as she began to build her up. She circled her entrance, almost entering, before moving her fingers upwards again.

Eventually Joey begged her. "Charlie. Baby."

"Yes hon?"

"Please." Joey sounded desperate.

"Please what hon?" Charlie asked, as she teased Joey some more.

"Please fuck me." Joey requested huskily.

Charlie smiled at Joeys request. "Of course hon." She replied, as this time, when she moved her fingers back from Joeys clit, she slid them straight down her slit, and into her soft awaiting centre.

Joey arched her back, and moaned as Charlie pushed her fingers in her. "God. Yes. Fuck me baby." She muttered. "Fuck me hard."

Charlie wasted no time in doing exactly that. She moved her long fingers in and out of Joey, and leant forward to capture Joeys clit with her tongue. She clamped her mouth over it, and sucked on it, making Joey squirm from her actions.

She pumped Joey hard and fast, and Joey gripped the sheets from Charlies attention, as she quickly built her up to her moment of release.

Charlie moved her tongue up and down Joeys slit, tasting her very excited girlfriend, and then resumed flicking and rubbing her clit hard.

As her fingers pumped Joey hard, Joey tensed. She arched her back, gripped the sheets, and curled her toes. "CHARLIEEEE." She screeched, through gritted teeth.

Charlie felt Joeys clit blossom under her tongue, and her walls squeeze her fingers slightly. She continued with her actions, as Joey bucked and shuddered under her, as she rode her orgasm out.

"God, Charlie." Muttered Joey, as she came to rest, and Charlie stopped her actions.

They smiled deeply at each other, as Charlie made her way slowly up Joeys tingling body, kissing and nibbling as she went. When she reached Joey mouth, she lay gently down on top of her, pressing their warm completely sated bodies together.

They kissed deeply, exchanging their tastes and scents again.

"God baby." Muttered a fully satisfied, and slightly panting Joey. "The things you do to me." She chuckled, playing with Charlies hair as she spoke.

Charlie chuckled back. "The things you do to me." She smiled. "Such a naughtly girlfriend."

Joey giggled, and lay her head back on the pillow. "Wow baby."

"Wow indeed. My little sexpot." Charie chuckled.

They cuddled for a few minutes. "Guess we ought to switch the light off, and the alarm on." Sighed Charlie.

"Umm. I guess." Joey said, as she released Charlie as she rolled off her, and did just that.

They snuggled down in the middle of the bed, and pulled the quilt over themselves.

"Night hon." Charlie said. "Love you."

"Night baby. Love you too." Joey replied softly.

They kissed tenderly goodnight, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	269. Chapter 269

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lol, I'm sure 69er done once...maybe a re-read is required ;-) , as for the handcuffs, well, just keep on reading!_

_Xtr75, so, you liked it then?_

_Innocence4eva, lol, so, you liked it too?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 269

Joey sighed deeply as she began to wake up. Charlie continued to watch her out of the corner of her eye, a big grin over her face. Charlie had been awake for 10 minutes, and woke up to find Joey laying loosely over her, her head snuggled into her neck. Her breath was tickling her skin, but as usual, it felt wonderful to have her lover so close.

Charlies right arm was around Joeys back, and she brought up her right hand to caress Joeys right hip softly. She loved touching Joey. Her skin was so soft, her body so perfect. God, she loved her so much!

She moved her left hand to cover Joeys right arm, which lay over her tummy. Joeys right leg was draped over Charlies legs.

Charlie loved her being so possessive, even in her sleep, it was like she was claiming her as her own. Which she totally was, Charlie chuckled.

Charlie sighed contentedly, as Joey slept on. She shut her eyes, and drifted off back to sleep herself.

They both stirred, and the alarm went off. Joey groaned. "Bloody hell. Is that the time already?"

Charlie chuckled. "Hon could you shift a bit. I can't reach the alarm."

Joey moved and Charlie stretched her right arm to the alarm clock, pressing the snooze button.

They resumed their positions. "Morning baby." Joey murmured.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Charlie said, kissing Joey on the forehead.

"You been awake long then baby?" Mumbled Joey.

"A few minutes." Charlie chuckled.

They gave each other a little squeeze, and dozed until the alarm went off again.

They got up then, and Charlie showered while Joey had a quick wash. Charlie was on almost a double shift today, working 8 a.m. until 10 p.m..

Joeys day was going to start by going for a run with Ruby, before Ruby went to school.

As Charlie got out the shower, Joey hugged her and kissed her goodbye, wishing her a good day at work. Then she left Charlie to it, and went to meet Ruby in the kitchen.

They limbered up in the garden, and then set off for an early morning jog along the beach together.

It was nice for Joey to have a training partner for her exercises, and she got on really well with Ruby, and enjoyed her company.

They were having a great time chatting together, and Joey was pleased with Rubys efforts and the improvement in her fitness.

Unfortunately for Joey and Ruby, Risotto suddenly appeared, to spoil their morning. He 'accidentally' bumped into them again, at the end of the beach, as they left the beach path, to continue their run along the sand.

"Wow. You two out together behind Charlies back again." He smirked.

"Get lost." Joey replied. She was getting sick and tired of him now. Enough was enough.

They all kept running. If Joey was by herself, she could have sped off and left him struggling to keep up. But she had Ruby with her, and although Ruby was getting fitter, she wasn't in Joeys professional league, and wouldn't be able to run as fast or for as long as Joey could, to escape Risotto. So she kept a steady pace with Ruby, just willing that he'd disappear.

But unfortunately for Joey, when she replied, it just inspired Risotto to continue talking to her.

"So you do prefer the younger sister then." Risotto laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's a school girl." Joey frowned as she ran.

"Bet she tastes sweeter than Charlie eh."

Joey abruptly stopped running. She turned and stared at him, completely astounded at what he was suggesting again.

"Bet she's nice and tight too." He stopped running too, as did Ruby. "As she's so young." He smirked.

Ruby was gob smacked at what Angelo was saying. She couldn't believe he was being such a creep and pervert.

"Is she a quick learner?" He asked next, sneering at Joey. "Wouldn't mind a go with her myself."

Joey was furious. She marched over to Risotto. She grabbed him by the shirt, and stood inches from him, eyes boring into his, as she snarled into his face. "What the fuck do you think you're trying to do here? Because if you want me to fucking hit you, you're in fucking luck the way you're going."

"Joey." Said an anxious Ruby. "Please don't do anything silly." She ran towards the pair, and placed her hands on Joeys right arm, trying to gently persuade her to let him go. She didn't want her sisters girlfriend to get into trouble for threatening Angelo.

Joey let him go, and Ruby pulled her gently by the arm, and they then continued to jog along the beach.

Risotto was shocked at the ferocity of Joeys assault. But he was equally pleased to have got such a reaction from her.

"That's it. Listen to your little girlfriend." He snorted, as she watched Ruby pull Joey away. "Ooh. Getting too close to the truth aren't I." He laughed. "Shagging the younger Buckton still then?"

Joey stopped running, and marched over to him again, this time shoving him backwards. "What the hell are you trying to prove here?"

He laughed. "You know what I'm doing. Just showing you that you and Charlie is pointless. A waste of your time." He smiled. "And when Charlie finds out you're shagging her sister, she'll dump you for good."

"Oh yeah. And what makes you think any of that?" Joey was furious, and couldn't help but respond.

He laughed again. "Charlie loves her bit of cock, and lets face it, you may act like a man, but you ain't one."

"You're disgusting." Ruby shouted angrily.

"Ruby, think straight." He laughed at his own unintended joke. "Don't you think your sisters little fling with this dyke is sick?"

"Leave Ruby out of this you creep."

"Like I said, you want her all to yourself too don't you. Have a little fun with the kid sister, break her in, while Charlies working."

Joey was furious, she pushed him backwards again. "Stay away from me. And Ruby. And Charlie."

"Joey please." Begged Ruby. She didn't want Joey arrested for assaulting Angelo. Even if he deserved it, he was still a policeman, and Joey would get into so much trouble for it.

He sneered at her. "As if I'd keep away from the sexy Senior Constable. Besides, that's a little hard to do when I work with her, and she's chasing me about the place."

"You won't be working at all once everyone finds out what you've been saying about Ruby."

He laughed. "I wouldn't bank on that. Besides, when Charlie's had her bit of fun with you, she'll come running back to me."

"Oh my fucking God Angelo." Screamed Ruby. "She won't ever leave Joey you moron." Ruby wanted to scream at him about the pair buying their house together, but she didn't want to bring up their private business with him.

Risotto was shocked by Rubys words. He honestly thought she would be on his side, and want Charlie to stop messing about playing house with the dyke and come back to him again.

"It's OK Rubes. Come on. Let's go home. He's not worth it." Joey turned away from Risotto, and nodded to Ruby to start running. "Leave us alone." Joey told him, as she ran after Ruby.

"Chasing a nice young bit of arse again." He shouted down the beach.

Joey didn't even look back. "Sorry about that Rubes." She said when she was running alongside her. Joey was panting deeply. Not from the jogging, but from her temper.

"Joey, we've got to do something about him. He's getting creepier. And he's being disgusting."

"I know Rubes. We'll go and see Charlie after we've had a shower shall we?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Good idea." Ruby was worried about Joey and her sister. Angelo was also being pervie about her, and she didn't like any of it.

They ran home, and then both had quick showers, before Joey drove them to the police station in Yabbie Creek.


	270. Chapter 270

_Guys,_

_Mon85babe, lol, thanks._

_Mrstanyaslater, I don't know how Joey didn't hit Risotto either. Umm, let's hope Charlie can sort him out! (P.S. Try checking chapter 126 out)._

_Innocence4eva, lol, I think we all hate Risotto! I would've punched him too!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 270

They walked solemnly from the car, to Charlies office. Joey had her arm around Rubys shoulders, to try and show support to her girl friends sister, as best she could.

Luckily, Charlie was at her desk. They went in, and shut the door. Joey took her arm from around Rubys shoulders.

"Hi hon. Hi Rubes." Charlie smiled, got up from her chair, walked round her desk, and hugged and kissed Joey. "What's this nice surprise in aid of? It's too early for a cake run." She chuckled. Before adding. "And why aren't you in school Rubes?"

Then she noticed that they both had sad frowns on their faces, and not their usual happy smiles. "What's up?" She looked from her girlfriend to her sister, suddenly worried something bad had happened. "Jo? Rubes?" She asked.

"Sis, we had another run in with bloody Angelo when we were out for our run this morning." Ruby said sadly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Angelo. He was horrid on the beach again." Ruby said emotionally.

Charlie looked at Joey, as she released her and hugged Ruby. "What did he say hon?" She asked Joey.

"I think you'd better sit down baby." Joey suggested. They all took a seat.

Joey and Ruby began to tell Charlie exactly what happened on the beach.

Charlie was furious. She couldn't believe he said what he'd said. She had documented the last run in Joey and Ruby had had with him, because it was two peoples word against his. And although she'd also written down what he'd said when Joey had been on her own, at the end of the day, it was Joeys word against his.

She documented this run in too. Writing it down, the second time they told her what happened. She was appalled. More than appalled. She was deeply sickened by what she'd heard, and by what Joey and Ruby had had to endure on the beach.

"What can we do sis?" Pleaded Ruby.

"I'll have to speak to the Commander, and see what he has to say. I think we should be able to give him a warning, based on being abusive to a minor as it were. And maybe using." She pondered. "Some sort of threatening sexually suggestive remarks."

"Is that all?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm afraid so Rubes. Unless he actually does something." She looked very concernedly at Joey, before continuing. "Then we can't do a lot."

"But he's being awful sis."

"I know Rubes, and I'm going to put a stop to it." Charlie assured Ruby with her words, and then got off her chair to hug her too. "I'm sorry you're both having to go through this." She said softly.

"It's not your fault baby." Joey told Charlie, as she got up and stood behind Charlie hugging her.

"You both know that there's no way any of what he said about me is true don't you." Charlie stated confidently, rather than asking.

"Of course baby." Joey nodded and smiled.

"Yes sis. We do." Ruby answered with surety.

Charlie smiled, the replies that Joey and Ruby had given showed their total belief in, and support of her. Her heart swelled with love for them both, and for their trust and love in her.

"And you know me and Joey, aren't, you know..." Ruby tailed off, blushing bright red.

Charlie chuckled. "Yes Rubes. I know you two are not up to no good with each other."

"Hey." Joey giggled. "Since when have my moves been called no good?"

Ruby laughed. "Joey, no offence, but you're really not my type."

Charlie giggled, and blushed slightly. "Your moves are definitely all good hon." She winked at Joey.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Gee. You don't need to tell me, you guys make enough noise."

Joey laughed. "Well, that's a compliment of sorts I guess."

"Hon, I think you know how much I love your moves." Charlie chuckled.

"Sis, Joey, please." Ruby pretended to gag. "Don't put me off my brekkie."

They all laughed.

Then Joey sighed. "Is he working later?"

"Yeah. But I need to speak to the Commander first. I'll call him when you've gone. He's in the City today."

"Ok." Joey said.

Charlie smiled at her. "We'll talk later hon. OK?"

"Sure." Joey nodded. "We'd better get going Rubes. How about brekkie at the diner on the way to school?"

"Yeah. OK." Ruby managed a smile. "Can I have a milk shake with brekkie?" She chuckled slightly.

"Course you can." Smiled Joey. Then, turning her attention to Charlie, she said. "I'll take Rubes in to see Gina when I get her to school. Explain we've had some private family business to sort out."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, her heart bursting with love for how Joey was looking out for her sister, and talking about their family business.

"That's OK baby." Joey smiled, then she looked at Ruby. "Well, a very quick brekkie is in order now Rubes I think."

"OK. I'll eat it as quickly as I can." Ruby smiled.

"Let's not give ourselves indigestion though Rubes." Joey chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you both later." Charlie and Joey hugged and kissed briefly, then Charlie hugged Ruby, before Joey took Ruby to the diner for some much needed food.

When the pair had left the office, Charlies composure left her. She stamped up and down the office floor, muttering to herself about Risotto, and his appalling treatment of her sister and girl friend. She had to calm down before she rang her regional boss, because she needed to speak rationally, and not over emotionally to him, so she could stress to him how serious it was all getting, and how worried she was about it, and how worried she was for her familys safety.

After 30 minutes cooling down, she called her regional boss, Commander Denton. She told him what had happened that morning, and the previous times Angelo had spoken to Joey and Ruby on the beach, and Joey alone.

He was very concerned, and said he'd speak to her in greater detail when he visited from the City tomorrow.

Charlie thanked him.

Joey and Rubes had a quick brekkie at the diner. Joey had banana and chocolate sauce pancakes and a coffee, while Ruby had blueberry pancakes and a milk shake.

They got some weird looks from Colleen, who asked why Ruby wasn't in school. Joey told her that they were running behind, that's all.

Then Joey took Ruby to school. She walked her to the offices, and she explained to Gina, once the school secretary had interrupted Ginas class to get her, that Ruby had had some family issues to deal with, which is why she was a little late.

Joey told Gina that she could speak to Charlie if she needed to, but as she was Charlies partner, she hoped that her word would be good enough. But she'd had to take Ruby to see Charlie at the station this morning about it anyway, so she would verify the facts.

Ruby confirmed this too, telling Gina that it had been very serious, and Joey had had to take her to see Charlie that morning before school to try and sort it out.

Gina accepted what the pair told her, and Joey gave Ruby a big hug in Ginas office. "Ring me if you need anything Rubes." Joey said softly.

Ruby smiled weakly. "Will do. Thanks Jo. See you later." She said, as she went to join her class.

When they were alone, Gina asked. "Is everything OK Joey?" She was concerned at how unhappy Ruby looked. "Ruby doesn't seem like her old self."

They both sat down, as Joey tried to explain. "Well, I've been having some, umm, trouble shall we say, with someone, over my relationship with Charlie." She sighed. She tried to explain, without going into too much detail. "And unfortunately this person has now taken it upon themselves to start involving Ruby and Charlie." She sighed deeper. "And they're getting, shall we say, much too personal and, to be honest, a bit creepy about it all."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Gina.

"Yes." Nodded Joey. "So we had to go and see Charlie before school, as we had another incident while we were out jogging this morning. And we had to document it all again, so we can try and put a stop to the harassment."

"Well, I certainly hope you do manage to put a stop to it." Gina said, astounded at what Joey had told her. "It must be awful for you all."

"Yes. It is." Joey nodded again. "But, you know, obviously, I've had my fair share of abuse aimed in my direction, for what and who I am. But poor Rubes and Charlie have been dragged into it now." She said sadly.

"Well, I hope you get it sorted out, for all your sakes." Gina replied. "In this day and age, I still can't believe that people can't accept it when people are a couple because they love each other, without worrying about the fact that they are the same sex." Gina shook her head.

"I guess some people will always hate it." Joey shrugged. "But you can't help who you fall in love with, and how you feel about people."

"It amazes me." Gina shook her head. "Everyone can see how much you and Charlie love each other." Joey blushed. Gina chuckled. "And how much you both love Ruby, and how much she loves you." She continued. "And that in my book, is what it's all about."

"I wish everyone felt like that Gina." Joey stated. "But sadly they don't. So we have to live our lives for us, and not how other people want us to."

"Too true." Gina stated.

"Well. I'd better let you get on." Joey said as she stood up. "We'd be grateful if you kept an eye on Rubes for us, at least in the short term, until this is all sorted." Then Joey gave Gina her mobile number, in case Ruby needed someone at the school, and Charlie couldn't come because of work. Ginas secretary noted it in Rubys school records. "You can ring Charlie or me. One of us will come to the school if Rubes needs us."

"Of course I will Joey." Gina smiled. "I hope you manage to sort it out soon."

"Thanks. So do I."

Then Joey went back home, to try to organise some more stuff to do with their house.


	271. Chapter 271

_Guys,_

_Innocence4eva, yep, Joeys just awesome! Pigalo, lol, I like it._

_Mrstanyaslater, yeah, fingers crossed the regional boss can do something. Lol, thanks for your dedication!_

_Xtr75, thanks for catching up! Yep, Risotto's a jerk! CJ know that people like Risotto aren't worth listening to._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 271

Later on during the day, Joey decided to pop in and see Charlie at work.

She'd made Charlie a packed lunch for later on, as she was on such a long and late shift today. She also dropped by the diner, and bought them a cake each, before going to Yabbie Creek, in the hope of finding Charlie at her desk, rather than out on patrol.

She knocked on Charlies office door, Charlie said. "Come in." Joey opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Oh. Hello hon. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She smiled. "Very nice surprise though."

"I thought I'd risk just popping in with a cake, to see if you're free for a coffee." Joey smiled at Charlie.

"I'm always free for a cake and coffee." Charlie chuckled. "And for my sexy girl friend of course."

"Just as well." Joey chuckled back. "Plus, I brought you a packed lunch for later." She held the cool bag up to show Charlie.

"Aww. Thanks hon. Lovely."

They hugged and kissed before Charlie went to make them a coffee.

"Take a seat hon. Won't be a tick."

Joey sat down and began to get the cakes out the bag from the diner.

When Risotto arrived outside the station for his shift, he spotted Joeys big 4WD in the car park. He instantly got wound up again, and saw an opportunity to have a go at Joey again.

He went into the station, and walked into Charlies office, without even knocking on the opened door.

"Well, well, well. Who's here sniffing around the Senior Constable again?" He laughed.

"For fuck sake." Joey said loudly through her teeth, rolling her eyes. She'd had enough of him for one day. "You, by the looks of it." She replied curtly.

"Come to bring Charlie some cake, to keep her sweet, while you're shagging her sister?" He sneered.

"For fuck sake." Joey replied again, tired of his remarks.

"Must be nice to be doing the two sisters. You ever had a threesome? I bet they're right goers aren't they."

"Fucking hell. Just shut the fuck up will you." Joey was furious. "Why can't you just leave us all alone?"

"If Ruby's anything like Charlie, you must be worn out."

"Jesus!"

"I don't know how you have enough energy to run as well. Charlie used to keep me going for hours." He smirked. "She was always wanting more." He laughed madly. "Marathon man I am, plenty of horizontal jogging, not like you, doing all your action on the beach."

"For fucks sake." Joey shook her head.

"You know, Charlie could never get enough of me." He laughed. "Always after a good seeing to she was." He gyrated his hips at her over the desk.

Joey was aghast. She knew from Charlie, exactly what little went on between her and Risotto, and she was very tempted to throw it back in his face. But she didn't want to lower herself to his level, no matter how much she was tempted to. "Whatever." She said disinterestedly.

Risotto said, sneering at Joey. "Yeah, couldn't get enough of this constables cock." He pointed at his groin. "Bet she's missing all that cock action now." He smirked.

Joey knew that Charlie was definitely not missing any action at all from Risotto. What very little 'action', as Risotto so indelicately put it, that Charlie had from him, was not worth talking about, and not worth a second thought. He'd done absolutely nothing for Charlie. She'd slept with him a few times, that was all. She'd never had an orgasm, Risotto was not very imaginative, and Charlie hadn't been into it. So Joey was not in the least bit jealous or worried about what Risotto was saying about it. She knew the truth from Charlie.

When Joey didn't respond, Risotto continued. "She'll come running back to me eventually. You know it. She's done it before, she'll do it again. You women can't satisfy each other like a man can satisfy a woman." He said.

"Really." Joey muttered, shaking her head.

"Of course. And Charlie just loves cock." He sneered at Joey. "She's had her fair share of men."

Joey was furious. "Do you mind not talking about my girl friend like that. Get your facts straight." She was amazed he was talking like that about someone he claimed to love. Apart from which, as she'd said to him, he needed to get his facts straight about how many people Charlie had slept with. Joey knew about everyone.

"My facts are straight. Unlike you." He chortled, rather madly, at his own quip.

"I can assure you they're not."

"Ooh, getting all jealous now eh? Not living up to scratch?" He laughed. "Not as good as a man eh? Problems in bed already?"

"Grow up." Joey replied. "I have nothing to be jealous of."

"You reckon?"

"Nope. I don't reckon. I know." Joey confirmed, looking very confidently, directly into his eyes as she replied. He grew uncomfortable, and he broke the eye contact first. Joey knew damn well that she and Charlie had no need to be jealous of anyone else. They loved each other, they were buying a house together, they were planning their future together. And, despite what Risotto was trying to imply about Charlie not being satisfied, there was absolutely no way that either of them weren't completely satisfied in the bedroom department. They were both having the greatest and most loving time of their lives together. Everything was going great. And it was just going to keep getting better.

"I had her before you." He tried to score petty points.

Joey refused to enter this stupid battle of words with him, but couldn't resist saying. "Yep. But you'll never be with her ever again. Whereas." She smiled smugly. "I will." She then emphasised. "For the rest of our lives."

She was tempted to tell him how many times she'd made love with Charlie compared to him, and how many orgasms she'd given Charlie, compared to his zero, but she resisted, not wanting to demean Charlie or herself like that.

Their private life was just that, private. It was nobodies business apart from theirs, and as long as the 2 of them knew the truth, she didn't care about anyone else, and she certainly didn't care about Risotto.

He glared at her. "We'll see about that." He said furiously.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Charlie, or hurt her in any way." Joey warned him.

"Scared I'll win her back?" He laughed.

"Not in the slightest. You don't stand a chance." Joey replied instantly. "I just don't want you hassling or hurting her."

"It's not hassling her. It's chatting her up. And she loves it." He smirked.

"Actually, no, she doesn't love it. And neither do I." Joey replied. "And what you're doing is not called chatting her up either. It's called stalking and harassment."

He laughed, albeit not very convincingly. "She loves it. She loves me."

Joey was getting exasperated. "She doesn't. She never did. She loves me. She's in love with me. Can't you get that into your thick head?" Joey tried to explain again. "She wants nothing to do with you."

"She's playing with you. Having a fling. Getting some lezzer action in. She's trying it out that's all. When she comes back to me, she'll be more comfortable with our threesomes then." He stated. "She used to be a bit wary of them."

"Fucking hell." Joey sighed, amazed at what he was implying.

"I know we've not seen eye to eye Joey, but even I have to admit you're quite attractive, for, you know, a dyke. So, why don't you join Charlie and me one night, and I can show you what you're both missing, and maybe we can hook up some more, when she's back with me permanently."

"Are you taking the piss?" Joey was astounded. "Neither of us would touch you with a barge pole."

"Huh? That's not what she said last week." He laughed. "When she had her tongue down my throat, and her hand down my pants."

"Fucking hell. What planet are you living on?" Joey asked, exasperated.

"Planet Buckton." He laughed again. "I keep telling you. She can't get enough of me."

"In your dreams." Joey said.

"In your nightmares." He smirked. "You know it's true. We always have a quick sex catch-up when we're at work. She loves shagging me."

"You're bloody mad." Joey shook her head.

"Why don't you just leave her? Move out of Leahs. Make things easy." He said. "Before she kicks you out."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Your supposed girlfriend." He smirked. "Is shagging me on the side. You should dump her. She's using you."

"Drop dead Risotto." Joey glared at him.

He chuckled. "Don't believe me then. But I'm telling you, she loves me, and she loves sucking me off, and she loves sitting on my cock."

"Oh fuck off." Joey was getting furious now. She couldn't take any more of his crap.

"Why don't you fuck off? That would make life easier for all of us." He shouted.

"I know exactly what's gone on with you and Charlie before, and I know exactly what's going on with me and Charlie now, and I know exactly what you're trying to do in making up these absurd lies about you and Charlie now." Joey sighed. "So why don't you just fuck off, and leave us all alone." She stated angrily.

"They're not lies." He laughed, unconvincingly. "We're shagging, and we have been for ages. Since before you turned up."

"Get a grip."

"That's what Charlie likes to do on my cock." He chortled again.

"And what about May?" Joey asked. "What does she think about you having this affair behind her back? Maybe I should go and see her, and tell her about it then."

Risotto winced. "Umm. Umm."

"I didn't think so." Joey smirked at him. "Why don't you just drop all this, before you make things worse for yourself?" Joey suggested.

Risotto laughed at her. "I'm not going to drop anything. Why should I? Just because you don't believe me." He laughed. "The truth will come out, and Charlie will come back to me. And you'll just crawl back under the stone you crawled out from." He smirked. "She's fucking me, so deal with it."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to go and see May this afternoon, to tell her all about it."

"Do what you like." He said. "Cos if May dumps me, and you dump Charlie, I'll get Charlie back anyway. And we're destined to be together." He said smugly, before adding. "You can have May. You seem to like my sloppy seconds."

Joey shook her head. This guy had seriously lost it. "Fucking hell. I will not be dumping Charlie, and she will not be dumping me." She sighed. "Whatever you say or do doesn't matter, because me and Charlie are together, and you're never going to split us up."

"You're so not together. She's fucking me, so if you want to stay her bit on the side, that's up to you."

"You should go." Joey said. There was just no talking to this guy.

"Afraid of the competition?" He laughed. "You think the odd cake can keep you in the sexy Seniors good books. Don't you believe it. There's only 1 thing that woman wants, and that's a good hard fuck from me."

Charlie stormed into her office, carrying 2 mugs of coffee in her left hand. She slammed them down on her desk, some coffee shooting over the rims, and spilling all over the paperwork on her desk. "What the fuck are you doing Angelo?" She virtually screamed, resorting back to his name, even though she wanted to say Risotto.

Unbeknown to both Joey and Risotto, Charlie had made hers and Joeys coffees, and had been walking back to the office, when she'd seen Risotto enter her office, and she heard Joey swear. She'd quickly and quietly walked to the office door, to listen to see what happened next.

Then she heard Risotto say about Joey shagging her sister, so she stayed outside to listen to the whole conversation unfold.

She needed to hear it for herself, because while Joey and Ruby were witnesses to what he'd said, she couldn't do anything officially to Risotto, until she'd heard him for herself. The powers that be would have to believe all 3 of their words against his.

Charlie was absolutely astounded. Joey had told her what Risotto had said on the beach that morning, and that, coupled with what he'd said to Joey and Ruby previously, left her absolutely disgusted with him.

He looked rather sheepishly at her. "Erm, hello Charlie." She glared at him. "Erm, hello boss." He corrected himself.

"Don't hello boss me." She shouted.

"Erm, how much did you hear?" He squeaked, suddenly worried she'd overheard something.

"I heard everything Angelo. So I suggest you make yourself rather scarce for the next 24 hours. Because so help me God, if I see you again in that time, I will string you up by your constables cock and balls." He winced. "If I can find them." She added. Joey smiled.

"But..."

"Get the fuck out of this station Angelo." Charlie shouted, pointing at the door. "Now!"

He left very quickly, his tail well and truly between his legs.

The officer on the reception desk wondered what all the shouting and swearing by the Senior Constable was about, and looked up from the desk to see a very red Angelo making a rather swift exit.

"Oh God Jo." Charlie hugged Joey. "What a complete fucking shit. I'm so sorry hon."

"Hey. It's not your fault baby." Joey hugged Charlie tight.

"I spoke to my regional Commander earlier, and he's seeing me tomorrow, to go over the evidence, and decide what to do about Risotto." Charlie said, as they released each other.

"OK, good." Joey smiled. "Let's hope he manages to find something he can do about it."

"Well." Charlie smiled broadly. "We have plenty of evidence."

"Yeah, but only my word against his, and mine and Rubys word against his. Is that enough?"

Charlie smiled broadly. "We also have my and your words against his, for just now."

"I guess." Joey smiled, hopefully. "Will it be enough though?"

"I don't know." Charlie chuckled. "But just in case." She grinned broadly at Joey, and began pulling something out of her pocket. "We also have this."

"What's that?" Asked Joey, perplexed.

Charlie smiled. "It's my phone." She waved it at Joey.

"Your phone?"

"Yeah. My phone."

"And how's that going to help?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked at the phone, and pressed a couple of buttons. "Like this." She smiled at Joey, holding the phone out.

Joey looked at it. Then she looked up and smiled at Charlie. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Ummm, nope. I don't think you have." Charlie giggled.

"Cheeky. You know I have." They hugged and kissed each other. "But, just in case you were in any doubt." Joey continued, looking deeply into Charlies beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Senior Constable Charlie Buckton." Joey chuckled. "Very, very much."

"I know." Grinned back Charlie.

"Big head." Joey smiled lovingly at her girl friend. They kissed deeply, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Bet you're glad you got me this phone for my birthday now aren't you." Charlie stated.

"Damn right I am." Joey smiled broadly, and kissed Charlie.

They broke off from their kiss. "Right, shall we have this cake and coffee hon?"

"I think that might be in order now, yeah." Smiled Joey.

Charlie went to make another couple of hot drinks again. And Joey finished putting the two slices of cakes on the paper plates, and got a plastic fork out each, and wiped up the spilled coffee.

"What kind is it today hon?" Asked Charlie, as she arrived back with their fresh coffees.

Joey handed a slice over to Charlie. "Lemon drizzle cake today."

"Ohh lovely." Charlie gushed.

"Yeah, it looks delicious." Joey said.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, as she tucked into the deliciously moist cake.

"Pleasure baby." Joey smiled. "You know when we get our own place, we can bake our own cakes, and make all our own meals for you to bring to work don't you."

"Yeah. I can't wait hon." Beamed Charlie. "Although you're a much better cook than me."

"Hey." Joey chuckled. "Don't think you can get round me and expect me to do all the cooking by saying that."

Charlie chuckled back. "Damn. I thought I was onto a winner there."

"You can cook Charlie." Stated an amused Joey.

"You can cook better though hon." Charlie pouted cutely.

"Nice try baby." Joey chuckled. "Well, we can do loads of stuff in bulk, and freeze meals and cakes can't we. Then we'll always have some home cooked frozen stuff for you for work, and for Rubes when I'm away and you're working evenings."

Charlie smiled broadly, happy at Joeys ideas for their future life together. "Sounds like a plan."

They drank their coffees, and continued tucking into their cakes.

"You know there's nothing going on between me and Risotto don't you hon?" Charlie looked at Joey. She was worried in case Joey had some doubts as it seemed Risotto had been having a go at Joey over it for ages now.

Joey nodded. "Of course." She chuckled. "As if."

"Good." Charlie smiled.

Joey looked up. "Baby, I'm in love with you, and we wouldn't be doing what we're doing if we didn't trust each other 100% would we." She stated.

Charlie smiled back at her. "No. We wouldn't." She was very happy Joey hadn't believed anything that Risotto was implying. "And I'm in love with you too."

"I know." Smiled Joey cockily.

"Your turn to be a big head." Chuckled Charlie.

"You know, the same could be said for what he said about me and Rubes." Joey said. "I don't expect you to believe that I'm having an affair with your sister either."

Charlie chuckled again. "Well, when you put it like that, I can see where you're coming from."

"Exactly." Joey smiled.

They decided not to chat about Risotto anymore. They talked about what Gina had said at the school, and what they next needed to look at concerning their house.

Then they chuckled about the tricks the other officers were continuing to play on Constable White, following her leaving Joey sitting in the reception the day before.

The other officers had put wanted posters up around the station, with photos of Joey on, from some surfing mags.

They'd stuck reward offered for information posters up, if they lead to the arrest of Joey Collins too.

Constable White was taking it in good heart, and the other officers weren't being too cruel.

Although they'd left a surfboard propped up against her locker, and poured some sand in her locker too. They'd put a surfing mag in the internal mail to her. The mag happened to have a photo of Joey on the front of it, just to remind her, yet again, who Joey was.

What also amused Georgie and Charlie though, was the fact that Risotto had taken it badly, as he kept seeing Joey everywhere around the station now.

"Well, I guess I'd better go baby." Joey stood up. "Let you get on."

Charlie stood up, and walked round her desk. "See you later hon." She said softly, as they hugged and kissed goodbye. "Thanks for bringing dinner."

"That's OK baby." Smiled Joey. "Take care."

"Yeah. Bye hon."

"I'll maybe take Rubes out, if she hasn't got any homework. Or maybe watch a DVD with her. Spend some time with her after this morning. I think she was pretty shaken up." Joey smiled. "I'll tell her about just now too. It may cheer her up a bit."

"Thanks hon. Good idea." Charlie kissed Joey again. "What would I do without you?" She said softly.

Joey chuckled. "I don't know. And it's a good job you don't have to find out isn't it."

"It certainly is." Charlie chuckled back.

"Right. I'd really better go now." Joey smiled.

They released each other. Charlie sat down at her desk, and Joey walked back to her car, through reception, and bumped into Constable White who was rushing in through the front door.

"Oh umm sorry..." The Constable stuttered to a halt when she saw who the slightly taller woman she'd just nearly knocked over was. She blushed bright red. She couldn't believe her bad luck.

"No problem Constable White." Smiled Joey back at her.

"Sorry. Erm. Miss...erm..."

"Call me Joey. Everyone else does." Joey smiled kindly at her.

"I'm, erm, sorry about the other day too Joey."

"Hey. Not a problem. I probably shouldn't be in the office on my own anyway." Joey said.

"That's very kind of you to say so. But I could've got you a coffee or something at least."

"Don't worry about it." Joey smiled, before continuing. "I hear the other officers have been having a few laughs on your behalf about it."

"Erm yeah." Constable White replied, smiling slightly. "Well. I made a pretty stupid error, so they're not letting me forget it in a hurry." She smiled. "All part of fitting in I guess."

"Yeah. It will be." Joey replied. "I'm sure they'll start on someone else soon enough. You've just got to ride out the storm."

White smiled at Joey. "Yeah, I'm sure they will too. Thanks." She noticed how very attractive the Senior Constables girlfriend was. She admired her boss immensely, from a work aspect, and she thought she was truly beautiful. But she could also see that her girlfriend, Joey, was also very very attractive. Close up she was quite beautiful herself. Plus, she seemed to be quite a lovely person too. She noticed the faint aroma of a lovely perfume that Joey had on too.

She thought they made a lovely couple, and sincerely hoped that what Constable Rosetta had been saying about Joey having an affair, was not true. She didn't want her boss hurt.

Constable Watson had assured her it was not true. And she thought that Watson would know if it was.

"Well, I'd better go." Joey said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Yeah. Or the boss might be after you for slacking off." Joey chuckled.

White smiled at Joeys joke. "I'm glad you said that."

"Well, I can get away with it." Joey chuckled back.

"Get away with what hon?" Asked Charlie, as she walked out her office.

Joey turned in Charlies direction. "Get away with being cheeky about my girlfriend." Joey chuckled at her.

Charlie laughed. "I see." She smiled broadly at Joey. "Yes well. I hope you're not suggesting to my officers that they can get away with anything too."

"No baby. I wasn't." Joey smiled. "I was just chatting to Constable White about the other day."

Constable White could tell by the way her boss and Joey spoke to, and looked at each other, that they were very happy and close. She didn't know what Constable Rosetta was on about. He must surely be making it up. It certainly seemed so, from the evidence in front of her now.

"Well. I'd better get on boss." She smiled at her boss. "Umm, nice to meet you Joey, and once again, I'm sorry about the other day."

"Nice to meet you too. And don't worry about it anymore." Joey smiled.

"Ok. Thanks. Bye." White smiled, turned and went to the desk to continue her work.

"Well baby. Goodbye again." Joey smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "See you later."

Joey left the station, without kissing her girlfriend on the lips in front of the other officers while she was in uniform. Instead, they kissed on the cheek, and, as Joey turned to leave the station, Charlie smacked Joey on the bum with the files she was holding in her hand, causing them both to giggle. "I'll get you later for that." Joey winked at Charlie, who giggled back at her flirtily.

White watched them from the desk, and was even more convinced that Rosetta was lying.


	272. Chapter 272

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yep, he's well and truly dropped himself in it. _

_Innocence24eva, why thank you!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 272

Joey went home and managed to arrange their final appointments for dealing with the house, and booked the flights to Brisbane and back for Charlie, Ruby and herself for next weekend. She also booked them a hire car from the airport, and she phoned Rose to tell her they were coming up, and made a few other arrangements for the weekend. They all deserved a relaxing and fun weekend, what with the hassle they'd all gotten from Risotto lately.

She phoned Charlie to tell her what she'd done, and Charlie suggested that Joey told Ruby about their mini-break, and also that Ruby could go up with her friends some time during the school holidays too.

Then Joey made a start on a shepherds pie and strawberry trifle dinner for the household, and set the table.

When Ruby came home from school, Joey sat her down at the table, and asked her how her day at school had gone.

"Yeah. OK. Not too bad." Ruby smiled weakly. "It's just a bit hard to concentrate, when all I want to do is punch Angelo for being such a jerk."

"Me too Rubes." Joey smiled. "Me too." She put her arm around Rubys shoulders. "But I can't condone violence Rubes. Obviously. And neither can Charlie." She said softly.

Ruby shrugged. "I know, and I can't believe she used to go out with him for a while." Ruby shook her head. "He's so different from you Joey."

Joey laughed. "Yeah, in the obvious ways."

Ruby laughed. "Not that." She rolled her eyes. "We all know you're a woman Joey."

"I should hope so." Joey laughed.

"I mean in the way you are." She smiled shyly. "He's such a jerk, and a loser, and you're brilliant and lovely." Ruby said softly.

Joey smiled. "Well thank you Rubes. That's lovely of you to say that."

Ruby shrugged. She thought Joey was great to her sister, and to her for that matter. She thought that Joey and her sister made an excellent couple, they were just so good together, and Ruby sincerely hoped they would stay together forever.

"I've said already how great you are with my sister." Ruby said shyly. "So don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Joey smiled. "I know Rubes. And thank you." She chuckled. "You know I'm in love with your sister, so we're behind each other 100%."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah I do know that." She smiled.

"Anyway Rubes, I have an update for you, about Risotto." Joey continued.

"What's that then Joey? Has Charlie reported him yet?"

"Yes." Nodded Joey. "Charlie's told her regional Commander, and he's coming down to see her tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank God. Good. Let's hope they can do something about him. The creep." Said a relieved Ruby.

Joey smiled. "Well, like I said, I have more of an update about things."

"And?"

"I popped into Charlies office this afternoon." Joey began, before Ruby jumped in.

"With some cake?" Asked a laughing Ruby, teasing Joey.

"Yes." Smiled Joey. "With some cake." She laughed. "And if you must know, with a packed lunch for later too, as she's got a long shift today." Joey replied.

"You're too good to her you know." Ruby smiled. "Sweet though." She laughed.

"Got to keep my girl fed and happy haven't I." Joey stated, smiling broadly.

"She's very lucky." Ruby smiled. "Anyway. Back to the point. What were you going to say? Before I rudely interrupted." She giggled.

Joey laughed. "Well, as Charlie was making our coffees, Risotto barged his way into her office."

"So you were in there on your own?"

"Yeah."

"And what did he do?" Ruby was worried.

"He was his usual charming self." Joey said.

"God! What a total jerk." Ruby frowned. "Were you OK?"

"Not really." Joey sighed. "But Charlie came in part way through his tirade."

"So she heard him too?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"I bet she was furious."

"You could say that." Joey chuckled. "Anyhow. Not only did she hear it, but she videoed it all on her phone from the doorway."

"What?" Ruby squealed.

Joey smiled. "She taped it. For evidence."

"So she has it on her phone? A video of it, and you can hear what he's saying?"

Joey nodded, and smiled. "Yeah. She's recorded all the words, and you can see, on the video too, a bit of us in the office. But Charlie had to hold her phone around the door frame, so we couldn't see her, while he was having a go at me. So the videos not great."

"But that means he's fucked then." Ruby said gleefully.

"Ruby. Language." Joey laughed. "But yeah. He's fucked." She smiled broadly.

"Yippeeeeee." Screeched Ruby again, as she got up from her chair and hugged Joey as she sat on her chair. "Serves him right. The shit."

Joey hugged Ruby back. "Yeah Rubes. It serves him right." She chuckled. "The shit."

They let each other go, and Ruby sat down again.

"What did he say about the video?"

Joey shook her head. "Charlie didn't show him it. She just came into the office, and told him to do one." Joey smiled.

"So he doesn't know about the phone evidence?" Ruby giggled.

"Nope. He left when he realised Charlie had heard what he'd said. So Charlie's keeping the video as the icing on the cake evidence for tomorrow, to show her Commander, after he's read all our statements."

"Way to go you two." Ruby smiled, and high fived Joey.

"He was horrified that Charlie had heard him. But we're not telling anyone else about the video, that's just between Charlie, you and me. OK?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course Joey." She smiled. "I'll keep it zipped."

"Thanks Rubes. I think it's gonna be quite a shock for him." Joey said, smiling wickedly.

"Shame." Chuckled Ruby.

"Well, we don't exactly know what's going to happen yet, but Charlie told him to stay away from work for 24 hours, and obviously the Commander is visiting tomorrow, so he'll decide what to do once he's seen the evidence."

"God I hope he kicks Angelos butt all the way back to the city."

Joey sniggered. "Me too Rubes. But we'll have to wait and see. So until we know, we'll just keep it to ourselves please."

"Sure Jo." Smiled Rubes.

"Thanks." Smiled Joey. "Well, I'll finish off dinner now then. Have you got any homework?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to do it until the weekend."

"So, did you want to go out for a game of pool, or watch a DVD together?"

"Oh well, a game of pool would be nice if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I was going to take you out to cheer you up after this morning, if you were free." Joey smiled. "But now we seemed to have finally got Risotto, we could still go out if you wanted to, to celebrate instead."

"Did Charlie tell you to keep an eye on me?" Ruby eyed Joey.

Joey chuckled. "No. I said to Charlie it might be nice if I took you out, to cheer you up."

"Oh. Well. Thank you Joey. It was a lovely idea." Ruby smiled, happy that her sisters girl friend had thought about her again. "We'll have a game or two of pool then shall we?"

"Sure."

"And you can get me a beer."

Joey laughed. "In your dreams young lady."

"Worth a try." Pouted Ruby.

"You can't get round me Rubes." Joey laughed. "You're not Charlie."

They both laughed. "Yeah, that'd be right." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Rubes."

"Yeah?"

"We've decided to go away for a mini-break next weekend, to Brisbane…." Joey started.

Ruby interrupted. "Oh, that's lovely. You could do with a break after all the Risotto hassle."

Joey chuckled. "Hang on Rubes, we've booked a ticket for you too…."

Ruby screeched excitedly. "You want me to come too?"

"Gee Rubes." Chuckled Joey. "Careful of my ears."

"Sorry Jo. But am I coming too?" Ruby checked.

"Yes Rubes. We've got you a flight too, and we'll show you around the place, because then, during the school holidays, you can go up there with some friends for a few days or a week for a break."

"What?" Ruby was flabbergasted. "I can stay at your place on my own?"

"Yeah. You can Rubes. It'll be a nice break for you and a few of your friends too." Joey stated.

Ruby was amazed. "God. Thanks Jo!" She got up and hugged Joey as she sat in her chair. "That's really lovely of you."

"Well, they'll obviously be ground rules, and Rose and Hugh will be around to keep an eye on things. But you're growing up Rubes, and we need to learn to trust you, and let you be responsible."

"I won't let you down Jo." Ruby promised. "I won't let you or my sister down." Ruby confirmed. She couldn't believe they'd let her and her friends stay at Joeys place in Brisbane.

"Well, if you let me know who can go, and when you want to go, I'll sort out the flights for you all."

"Gee, thanks so much Jo. That'd be brilliant." Ruby gave Joey another hug. "See. I said you were so much nicer than Risotto." She laughed.

Joey laughed back. "Well, Charlie and me want you to have fun too you know."

"I know. And I really really appreciate it Jo." Ruby was over the moon.

"Well, we'll discuss your hols with your friends when we're in Brisbane next week shall we. We'll show you how everything works, and where everything is, so you know what to do."

"OK. Thanks Jo." Ruby beamed.

"Well, I'd better check on dinner. It should be ready at 6 ish. Leah's due home at 5.45 pm, so she can relax and unwind a bit before I dish up."

"Ok. Thanks Jo. See you later." Ruby began to walk to her bedroom. "And congrats on shutting that creep up."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey chuckled.

Charlie opened up her lunchbox, and took out the ham and pickle sandwiches, side salad and fruit salad that Joey had prepared for her. She smiled as she took out a yellow post it note from Joey with a big love heart drawn on it. "Enjoy. Love you. ." Joey had also written inside it.

Charlie took her phone out and texted Joey. "Thanks for dinner hon. Love u 2 sexy. C U L8R. ."

Joeys phone beeped in her pocket. She took it out and read the text from her girlfriend. She smiled, and replied. "Yor welcome beautiful. I will be waiting ;-) Love U. ."

Charlie chuckled as she read the reply. "You'd better be ;-) Love ." She sent back, before getting on with her paperwork.

Leah came home from work, bringing with her VJ, who she'd made do his homework in the diner, while she worked.

"Hi Leah." Said Joey, as Leah walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Joey." Leah said tiredly. "That smells great."

"You sound like you need a drink. Tough day?" Joey said, as she moved to pour some wine from the bottle she'd already uncorked, into a glass. "Here."

"Oh thanks Jo." Leah took a large gulp of wine. "I need this."

Joey took a small sip from her glass. "Dinner's all on time for 6 p.m., so, tell me what's up." She said to Leah.

They sat down at the table. "It's just been long day, and I can't wait for a day off."

"Anything else?" Joey asked, thinking there was more to this.

Leah sighed. "You're going to think I hate you." She mumbled.

"Why would I ever think that?"

"It's just….." Leah stopped.

"Just what Leah? You can talk to me about anything you know. I'm your friend, and I'll help you if I can, if you're in trouble."

Leah smiled. "Thanks Jo. I know you would."

"So. What is it?" Joey asked gently.

"Well, I've just realised how difficult it is to get lovely housemates." She sighed. "I'm so going to miss you all."

"We're going to miss you too Leah." Joey said honestly. "It's been absolutely great living here. But we need to move on, now we've found each other." Joey smiled shyly.

"I know you do Jo." Leah took a sip of her drink again. "It's just going to be quiet around here when you move out."

"Only until you get some new housemates in."

Leah shrugged. "I really don't know if I'm going to get anyone in as lovely as you 3."

"No. You probably won't." Joey stifled a laugh.

Leah looked up in surprise. Then she realised Joey was joking. "Oh very funny." She chuckled. "But seriously, it's going to be impossible I think."

"You will get some nice people in Leah. And well, if they aren't nice, then you can always ask them to leave can't you."

"I guess."

"Anyway, how many people are you looking for? One, two or three?"

"Maybe just two, a couple maybe this time. We'll see." Lea smiled. "Although it would be nice for VJ to have some company."

"It'll work its self out, try not to worry Leah." Joey smiled. "Now I think I'd better put the finishing touches to dinner."

"I'll just get changed, I won't be a tick."

"OK. Did you want to give Rubes and VJ a shout on your way back please?"

"Sure Jo."

Joey began dishing up dinner, and left some on a plate for Charlie to heat up later if she fancied any.

After dinner, which was delicious, Joey took Ruby out to the surf club for a few games of pool. She bought them both a coke each, as she'd had some wine already.

They had a few games, and a great laugh together. They both thoroughly enjoyed themselves, and then Joey drove them home.

They both went to bed at 10 p.m., although Joey watched TV in bed, while she waited for Charlie to come home from work.

When Charlie arrived home at 10.20 p.m., she quietly let herself in, and locked up. She went to her bedroom, and went in. Joey was still awake, and smiled broadly at her, from her position curled up in bed watching TV.

"Umm, hi baby." She said happily. "You have a good day?"

"It got better and better." Charlie chuckled. "How did your evening with Rubes go?"

"Very good. We had a few games of pool. And she was really happy about Risotto getting caught. And she was really excited about Brisbane too."

"That's great hon." She walked to the bed, and kissed Joey quickly on the lips. Then she quickly slipped off her uniform shirt, and let down her hair, as Joey watched on, appreciating the sight of her sexy girl friend undressing in front of her. She sat up in bed to get a better view. "Umm, you sure you can see from there?" Charlie laughed.

Joey shook her head. "Nope. You can come closer if you want." She stifled a giggle.

"Watch your cheek." Charlie laughed as she threw her bra at Joey.

"Ummm. Lovely boobs baby." Giggled Joey. "Hurry up with your knickers."

"You'd better shut up, or you won't be going anywhere near my knickers." Charlie giggled.

Joey pouted. "You don't mean that. You can't last without your baby Joey loving."

Charlie laughed. "That may be very true, but it doesn't mean I won't go on strike."

"Nooooooo." She protested. Joey then pouted, and blinked her puppy dog eyes at Charlie, who continued taking off her trousers and socks and knickers.

Charlie laughed. "Well, just bear that in mind cheeky." She put her bathrobe on. "Won't be a tick hon, just popping to the bathroom."

"OK baby. Don't be too long. Joey wants some Charlie loving."

Charlie laughed. "Don't you always."

Joey nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah baby." She laughed. "Always." Joey switched off the TV, while she waited for Charlie to get back from the bathroom.


	273. Chapter 273

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, yep, good old Charlie, let's hope Risotto is kept out their hair now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Xtr75, yep, Risotto's a bit thick. Lol, oh yeah, we all need a Joey around!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 273

Charlie came back into their bedroom, shut and locked their door, and stood at the end of the bed letting the bathrobe drop to the floor. Much to Joeys excitement.

Joey licked her lips seductively, then pulled back the quilt, to reveal she had on a very sexy dark green silky bra and knicker set, complete with stockings.

Charlie eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Oh God Jo." She gulped. "Wow." She just about managed to say, as she stared, open mouthed, at her girl friend, looking her up and down her scantily clad body.

Joey smiled, as she enjoyed Charlie looking at her so desirably. "Well don't just stand there. Come and join me." She said huskily.

Charlie didn't need telling twice. She knelt on the bed, and walked on all fours up the bed until she was hovering over Joey. "Well, hello sexy." She whispered huskily in Joeys ear, before she nibbled on her neck.

Joey moaned at Charlies nibbles, and moved her hands up to capture Charlies breasts. As she toyed with Charlies pert hard nipples, Charlie moaned against her neck, before kissing her neck, jaw, and finally crushing her lips against Joeys. Joey moved her hands, as Charlie lay gently on top of her, and they kissed deeply and passionately.

Joeys hands wandered over Charlies naked back and bum, squeezing and running her finger nails over her. Charlie squirmed and moaned at the effect Joey was having on her. She slipped her right leg between Joeys, and moved her right hand up and down Joeys side, before massaging her left breast through the soft silk bra fabric. She felt Joeys hard nipple and squeezed and pulled it between her thumb and middle finger.

"God Jo. You feel so good." She groaned, as she moved her hand down between Joeys legs, and felt the heat that was being generated by Joey. "I want you so much." Charlie rubbed her clit through the thin silk fabric of her knickers, immediately feeling the wetness already soaking through them.

Joey arched her back and groaned, as Charlies fingers began to tease her through her knickers. "God baby."

They continued kissing, their passion rising as they turned each other on more.

Charlie brought her hand back up Joeys body, to a moan of dissatisfaction from Joey. She propped herself on her left elbow, as she pushed up Joeys bra, eager to release her breasts from their confines. Joey sat up briefly to take her bra off, giggling as she did so. She quickly lay down, and groaned as Charlie began circling her right nipple with her tongue, while she circled Joeys left nipple with her right thumb. "God baby." Joey squeaked, as Charlie captured her left nipple in her mouth and sucked it, before flicking it with her tongue as she held it between her teeth.

Charlie smiled as her tongue continued to tease Joey. Then she slowly moved her right hand down Joeys body, and down between her legs again.

Joey dug her fingers into Charlies hair, gently pulling her head closer to her breast.

Charlie ran her right hand up and down Joeys knickers. They were soaked through, and Charlie delighted at how hot and ready for her that Joey was. She briefly lifted her head up, looking at Joey, as she rubbed her clit through the silk. "You feel like you're ready for me now hon." She smirked cockily.

Joeys eyes were wild, and full of desire, as she nodded, unable to do anything but squeak. "God yeah."

Charlie smiled, and winked wickedly at Joey. "Do you like this?" She asked, as she rubbed Joeys clit harder.

Joey nodded.

"Do you like this?" Charlie asked, as she slipped her fingers under the silk, and moved them slowly up and down Joeys slit, teasing her clit at each turn.

Joey groaned loudly, as Charlie touched her, and ran her fingers along her. She arched her back, and squeaked out another. "God yeah." In reply to Charlies question.

"You are very wet aren't you hon." Charlie stated.

Joey nodded, as Charlies fingers circled her clit, rubbing her juices over it.

Charlie then ran her fingers up and down Joeys slit twice more, before bringing her hand up to Joeys left breast. "Baby." Joey gasped disappointedly. "Please." When Charlie stopped her teasing.

"Patience sexy." Charlie said softly, as she circled Joeys nipple with her wet fingers. Charlie then lowered her head and put her mouth around Joeys nipple, sucking it, and flicking it again, tasting Joeys juices as she did so. Joey moaned in delight again, as her nipple hardened further under Charlies attention. "I love tasting you." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear, before kissing her on the mouth passionately, allowing Joey to taste herself on Charlie lips.

Charlie broke off the kiss, and kissed Joey 3 more times quickly on the mouth, before moving her lips slowly downwards again.

She kissed her chest, her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples again, before she moved down to her tummy, and then the top of her knickers. She glanced up at a panting Joey. "Now I'm going to taste you properly." She said huskily. Joey squeaked very cutely again, causing Charlie to chuckle.

She gently unclipped and then rolled down Joeys stockings, before pulling down her knickers, and dropped them on the floor at the side of the bed. She then kissed her way up Joeys quivering legs, as Joey gripped the sheets. She gently pushed Joeys legs further apart, so she could gain the access she craved. She watched Joey as she flicked her clit with her tongue. Joey squirmed and gasped, as Charlies warm tongue teased her sensitive nub. She gripped the sheets as Charlies tongue ran slowly over and over her clit.

Charlie ran her fingers down Joeys slit as she flicked her clit with her tongue. Then she slowly sank her fingers into Joeys warm welcoming wetness. Joey arched her back, and gripped the sheets as Charlie entered her, and she moaned, as Charlie fingers slowly pumped her.

Charlie put her mouth over Joeys clit, and gently sucked on it, before circling and then flicking it. She repeated her actions again and again, before she began just running her tongue over Joeys clit, pressing as hard as she could, and increasing her pace.

"God Charlie." Groaned Joey, as she felt her build up reach its crescendo. The heat and wetness were emanating from her. Charlie was delving deep into Joeys centre with her fingers, stroking and hitting the right spots, increasing Joeys pleasure as much as she could.

Charlie felt Joey tense up. "Charlie." Gasped Joey. "I'm almost there baby."

Charlie concentrated her actions, and strokes, and clamped her mouth around Joeys clit, pressing hard and rubbing it fast, trying to bring Joey to her orgasm.

Joey bucked and trembled, and she gripped the sheets as she arched her back, as Charlie brought her to her high. "GOD." Screeched Joey, through clenched teeth. "BABYYYY." As she shuddered and her muscles convulsed under Charlies attention.

Charlie slowed down her fingers, as Joey clenched them within her. She slowed her tongue as Joeys clit pulsed beneath it.

Joey slowly came to rest, and Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers. She kissed her way back up Joeys body, as she panted under her. She lay herself over Joeys side, and kissed her deeply and slowly on the lips, as they hugged each other lovingly.

They broke off from their kissing and smiled lovingly at each other. "Wow baby." Joey said softly, as she gazed lovingly into Charlies beautiful blue eyes.

Charlie chuckled. "Ummm. oh sexy one?"

Joey chuckled. "Love you baby." She said softly.

"Love you too hon." Charlie said, before kissing Joey softly on the lips.

They hugged and pulled each other closer, resting gently against each other, as they both recovered.

Joey ran her fingers up and down Charlies right arm. "Ummm. That's nice hon." Whispered Charlie.

"Shall do something even nicer with my fingers?" Asked Joey cheekily.

Charlie chuckled. "I don't mind if you do hon."

Joey chuckled. "I don't mind if I do either." They kissed again, building up their passion again.

Then Joey gently pushed Charlie over, and began to kiss her slowly down her body. Charlie gasped as Joey took her right nipple in her mouth. As Joey sucked and pulled on it, and then flicked it with her tongue, she panted and moaned.

Then Joey moved slowly downward, and met Charlies throbbing clit with her tongue. Charlie bucked as Joeys tongue came into contact with it.

Joey moved her fingers up and down Charlies wet slit. She grew more excited as she felt how wet and warm Charlie was for her.

She pushed her fingers gently into Charlie, who arched her back and moaned softly in pleasure as Joeys expert fingers began to tease her.

Her tongue worked it's magic on Charlie clit. "Hon. This won't take long." Charlie murmured, already so close to the edge.

Joey thrust deeper into Charlie, as Charlie thrust her hips towards Joey. Joey pressed harder with her tongue as she ran it over and over Charlies clit, and Charlie clenched her muscles, and bucked her hips as she came. "JOOOOO." She screeched, as her orgasm tore through her, burning every inch of her skin and making every muscle clench, as her body succumbed to Joeys love making.

As Charlie came down from her high, Joey kissed all the way up her still trembing body, and then licked her fingers, before kissing Charlie tenderly on the lips. The kiss was slow, deep and loving.

They exchanged their tastes and juices, mixing them together, as they became one, entwining their arms and legs together, wanting to have every inch of each others naked soft skin against their own.

Joey said softly, looking deeply into Charlies eyes. "Hi baby." She smiled broadly at Charlie, delighting in the wonderful high of their love making and their orgasms.

"Hi hon." Charlie smiled back broadly. "And wow." She chuckled, and shook her head. "The things you do to me." She chuckled again. "It shouldn't be allowed."

"Ooh, I think it should." Joey smiled and they kissed deeply again. They broke off and Joey then lay slightly draped over Charlie, as they both recovered, they stroked each other tenderly on the stomach and arm.

Joey lay slightly over Charlie, and they snuggled up, as they both got their breathes back. They kissed as they stroked each other, wanting and needing to be close and touch each other tenderly and lovingly.

When they had both recovered slightly, Joey switched off the lamp, and pulled up the quilt, and they kissed goodnight tenderly, as they snuggled up to go to sleep.

"Night hon." Charlie kissed Joey lovingly on the mouth. "Love you Jo." She said softly.

"Love you too baby." Joey replied equally as softly, as she kissed Charlie tenderly back. "Sleep well beautiful."

They both sighed contentedly, and pulled each other closer as they dropped off to sleep.


	274. Chapter 274

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, glad you liked the last chapter, lol._

_Innocence4eva, why thank you!_

_Xtr75, glad the last chapter warmed you up!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 274

When the alarm went off the next morning, Charlie switched it off, then rolled over in Joeys spooning embrace, and kissed her girl friend good morning.

Joey smiled, although she didn't open her eyes. "Morning beautiful." She mumbled against Charlies lips.

Charlie chuckled softly. "How can you see I'm beautiful? Your eyes are closed."

Joey opened 1 eye. "Yep. Just checking. You're still beautiful." She smiled lovingly at Charlie, before shutting her eye again.

Charlie blushed slightly. She always did when Joey gave her a compliment like that to her. "Don't be silly." She said softly.

"I'm not being silly beautiful." Joey said, as she opened both eyes a little, before moving her head forward, and kissing Charlie softly on the lips. "You are THE most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She smiled, gave Charlie a little squeeze, and then slowly closed her eyes again. Then she added, chuckling as she said it. "My Little Miss Pink Cheeks."

"Jo." Charlie said, giggling shyly.

Joey smiled. "Umm?"

"Silly." Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey. She sighed. "I'd better get up."

"Shame." Pouted Joey.

Charlie giggled. "Too true." She kissed Joey quickly once more, before she got out of bed and quickly jumped in the shower.

She got dried and dressed, had a quick round of toast for breakfast and took a coffee and toast into Joey in bed before she left for work.

"Hon. Coffee and toast here for you." She said quietly as she sat on Joeys side of the bed.

"Ummm. Thanks baby." Mumbled Joey, not opening her eyes or moving.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't let it get cold hon."

"No."

"You gonna give me a goodbye kiss?"

Joey rolled over slowly, and opened her eyes, squinting slightly in the light of the room. "Yeah." She said, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "Come on hon. Have your brekkie. It was made lovingly by my own fair hand."

Joey chuckled and sat up. The quilt slid down her body, revealing her naked top half.

Charlie appreciated the view. "Ummm. Lovely view first thing gorgeous."

Joey chuckled. "Well, if you didn't have to rush off to work, you could enjoy it a bit longer."

"You tease." Charlie smiled. "You know I've got to go in to see the big boss today. Sort that bloody Risotto out."

"I know baby." Joey smiled. She picked up the plate of toast and took a large bite.

"So. What are you up to today hon?"

"I need to do some training. I've been very slack lately. I'll probably go for a surf later, and then down the gym."

"Ok hon."

"And don't forget we've got the estate agents and architects later. 5.30 p.m. and 6 p.m.."

"No hon I won't. Let's hope work doesn't get in the way. I so want to go over our plans with the architect."

"Well, if you overrun, I guess it doesn't matter if you can't make the estate agent. But it'd be great if you could make the architects."

Charlie nodded. "I know hon. I'm hoping to get to both." She smiled. "Anyhow. I'd better go hon."

"Thanks for brekkie." Joey smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye hon." Charlie leant forward and Joey leant forward, and they met for a brief kiss.

"There's some shepherds pie in the fridge if you want to take it to heat up for lunch." Joey said. "It's in a Chinese takeaway box."

"Aww. Thanks hon."

"You're welcome baby." Joey smiled. "They all said it was lovely, so I hope you enjoy it."

"Your meals are always lovely." Charlie smiled. "Just like you." She cooed.

"Silly." Chuckled Joey, mimicking Charlie from earlier.

"I'd really better go now hon." Charlie kissed Joey again. "Catch you later yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye baby. Have a good day. Hope it goes OK this morning."

"Thanks hon. I'm sure it'll be fine. You have a good day too." Charlie got up from the bed. She smiled and blew a kiss at Joey before she went out the door, and off to work.

Charlie met Commander Denton in her office at 8 a.m..

She showed him the statements that Ruby, Joey and herself had signed.

He was less than impressed, to say the least, about the goings-on that Constable Rosetta had engaged in. And the insults and overly sexual remarks he'd made to Charlies partner and sister.

He seemed hopeful that they could come up with a warning, if not a final warning for Constable Angelo Rosetta.

Then Charlie showed him the piece de resistance. The video she'd taken on her phone yesterday, when Angelo was in her office with Joey. It wasn't the best quality, but you could hear everything that was said, and who it was said by.

The Commander was absolutely astounded, and stated that the video evidence, coupled with the statements, was more than enough to give him a final warning.

Charlie was absolutely delighted.

He asked Charlie to email the video to him, and he would contact Constable Rosetta, to arrange his disciplinary, as he would need a union rep with him.

He said he would contact Angelo himself that very day, in person, and hand over a letter, to tell him he was suspended with immediate effect, pending the disciplinary findings.

Charlie thanked him profusely.

He apologised that Charlie, Joey and Ruby had had to put up with so much hassle from him for so long. But he promised that it would all now be sorted out, personally by him.

Commander Denton was disgusted by Constable Rosettas actions. He'd known Charlie a long time. He'd worked with her dad for years, and when she'd joined the police academy, it was obvious she would go far. And not just due to nepotism.

In fact, that worked against her, as it seemed she had to try extra hard to make an impression, for fear of being favoured due to her father.

She was a great prospect then, and through the years, that had indeed, still proven to be the case.

She was well on track to becoming a sergeant, and would most likely be promoted in the next 6 months to a year. Way ahead of schedule.

He was delighted for her, and for her father, whom he still kept in contact with.

He phoned his secretary in the City from Charlies office, and dictated to her, his letter to Constable Rosetta. Charlie went to get them coffees and biscuits while he did it, and then the Commander got his secretary to email Charlie at work with the letter. She then printed it off for him, and he read and signed it, and put it in an envelope that Charlie handed to him.

They sat and had another coffee, and the Commander spoke to Charlie about her future ambitions. He asked if she wanted to progress within the Force.

"Yes Sir. Of course. I hope to take my sergeants exam in the next year or so."

"Call me Bob." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll do very well in it Charlie. Your dad will be very proud."

"I hope so." Charlie sighed. Smiling weakly.

"And I really don't think it'll take a year Charlie. I was looking forward to you passing your exams by the end of the year."

"Really?" Charlie seemed surprised.

"Of course. You're a great cop, and you have tonnes of relevant experience now."

"I guess." Charlie smiled.

"Well, there's plenty of time to prepare for it." He chuckled. "And you hardly need any preparation. You could walk it today." He stated.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Oh. Well. I don't know about that."

"Don't be so modest Charlie. We both know how capable you are."

Charlie blushed slightly and shrugged.

Bob chuckled, and took another sip of coffee. "So Charlie. Off the record." The Commander began. "I didn't know you were gay."

Charlie replied. "I've always been bisexual Sir. Erm Bob."

"Umm. Maybe we need to check our application forms properly in the future." He chuckled.

"Why? It shouldn't make a difference surely?" Charlie got defensive.

He shook his head. "No. It doesn't. But the force does need to know basic information about its recruits." He smiled. "And that's quite basic information. It would never be held against anyone." He confirmed. "At least, I would never hold it against anyone."

"I'm glad to hear it." Charlie said. "Just because I fell in love with a woman, doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"I know." He chuckled. "So. Tell me about your girl friend. Erm Joey." He was wondering who had managed to capture one of the forces great prospects hearts. "I'm intrigued."

Charlie looked at her boss. "Why are you intrigued?"

"Because you obviously feel a great deal for this woman. And coming out like you've done, after all this time, working in the job that you do, means that she must be a quite remarkable woman to potentially risk your career for." He smiled.

"She is." Charlie nodded. "Remarkable. Incredible. Wonderful. Beautiful. Funny. Generous. Sensitive. Courageous. Kind. Loving." Charlie smiled. "And I could go on all day, but I wouldn't want to bore you as I drool." Charlie chuckled.

Bob chuckled. "She must be all those things and more, if she can get past what Rosetta has been saying to her, without knocking his block off."

"Joey wouldn't hurt a fly, even Rosetta. Even with all his foul mouth abuse he's directed at us all." Charlie said. "I'm not saying she doesn't want to knock his block off, and I'm not saying she's not angry with him, because she does and she is. But she hasn't done. And hopefully, when he's had this disciplinary, it'll all stop for us."

"Well, it would seem that Joey thinks a lot of you too. To have put up with all you've been through."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah. She does think a lot of me." She smiled. "We feel the same about each other. We're in love, and very happy together."

"That's great Charlie." He smiled. He looked at Charlie. "How did your dad take to Joey?"

"Well. Initially. It was a shock for him, and in his slightly confused state, he briefly, took it very badly." Charlie sighed. "But they get on great now." Charlie smiled.

"Do you think your relationship will last?"

"Yes. I do." Charlie nodded with certainty. "We're currently in the process of buying a house together."

"Congratulations Charlie." He smiled. "And to Joey of course."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You know what. I'd quite like to meet your young lady." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "Charlie, you were always one of my most favourite recruits. I knew you'd go a long way in the Force. You have such drive and determination." He smiled. "You were, of course, a bit rough around the edges, to start with, in your bid to succeed, and I'd like to meet the person who's managed to tame you somewhat." He chuckled. "And who's managed to melt that heart of yours."

"I see." Charlie laughed. "Well. She's certainly done that."

"To be fair Charlie. You needed it. You were rubbing a lot of people up the wrong way. Which is why I'm glad you took this transfer, and turned your career around." He added. "Finally." And laughed.

"Umm. Well. I can assure you I didn't appreciate the transfer to start with." Charlie smiled. "And, as you know, it took some time for me to settle in."

He nodded. "Yes. But you got there. And part of that was even before you met your girl friend as I understand it."

"It was." Charlie nodded. "But since I've met Joey, I've really got myself sorted out." She smiled. "And become a lot more human. She was exactly what I needed."

"You were always a great prospect Charlie." He smiled. "I'm really pleased that things are working out for you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I seem to be going from strength to strength since I've met Joey." She said quietly.

"So. If you're buying a house together, and you get your sergeants exam, would you be looking for a posting elsewhere, back to the city maybe?"

"Well. To be honest, I don't know. We're obviously just getting our own place together, so I'd like to enjoy that for a while at least, before I should have to think about leaving the area."

"I see."

"Obviously, if I did become a sergeant, I'd like to stay here."

"Well, there's always room here for more sergeants, as well as transfers available further afield."

"Good. Because I obviously don't want to uproot us, when we'd only just settled together."

"I wouldn't expect you too Charlie."

"You see, although we live together now, it's in a shared house. So we want to enjoy being by ourselves. Well I mean, ourselves and Ruby." Charlie smiled. "Just the 3 of us. And we want to have a proper settled family life together."

"Of course you do." He smiled. "I can understand that. And like I said, there will be no problem with you wanting to stay at Yabbie Creek as a sergeant."

"Thank you." Charlie was relieved.

"So. What are you doing later on?" He asked. "I'd like to take you both to dinner."

"Umm. Well. We have a couple of meetings with the estate agents and architects tonight."

"How about lunch then?" He suggested.

Charlie smiled. "Lunch would be lovely. I'd better check that Joey's free first. She had some training business to attend to herself this morning." She hoped she could get hold of Joey, and she wasn't surfing yet. "I'll give her a quick call."

"You do that Charlie. I'll amuse myself with a tour of your station. See if I can't wind some of the other officers up." He laughed.

"OK." Charlie chuckled. "Umm, what time were you thinking of going?"

"Well, I've got a table booked at the Sands for 1 p.m.. If Joey can come too, I'll change it to a table for 3." He smiled.

"OK. Thanks Bob." Charlie said.

"That's OK." He stood up, and left the office. "See you in a while."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

Charlie frantically phoned Joey. Her phone went to ansaphone though, and Charlie left her a message asking her to get in touch immediately.

Joey had gotten out of bed and gone surfing. She was catching some good waves, and enjoying being out in the sea again. She was going to stay out another 30 minutes, and then go to the gym.

When she got out the sea. She checked her phone. She had a missed call and voicemail from Charlie. She checked it, and Charlie had asked her to ring her straight away. Joey wondered what was up, and rang Charlie.

"What's up?" She asked, slightly worriedly. "Didn't the meeting go well?"

"Hi hon. No it went fine. I'll tell you the details later."

"Phew."

"Yeah. Umm, good surf?"

"Yeah, really good thanks."

"Good. Umm, hey hon, I was ringing cos the boss has asked us out to lunch. Are you free?"

Joey laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No hon. He wants to meet you. He wants to meet the person who's managed to win my heart and tamed me." She chuckled.

Joey chuckled. "Does he now?"

"Yes hon. So. Are you free?" Charlie chuckled.

"I guess I can put off the gym again." Joey thought out loud. "If you're sure you're OK with this."

"Of course I am hon." Charlie assured her. "He's booked a table at the Sands for 1 p.m. So we can either meet you there, or you can come here first. Up to you."

"Might be easier if I met you there."

"OK hon. I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Yeah sure. See you later baby."

Joey took her surfing stuff back to Georgies, and then went back to Leahs for a shower, and to get ready for their lunch with Charlies boss.

She looked in her wardrobe, wondering what to wear. "Umm." She said to herself. "Jeans or a suit for lunch?"

She'd been to the Sands acclaimed restaurant before, and while it was quite posh, it didn't have a strict dress code during the day. Although there were no sneakers or jeans allowed in the evening.

She decided to wear one of her designer business suits, not wanting to let Charlie down. She selected a dark green trouser suit, plain white blouse, black designer heels, and a small black designer handbag to go with it.

She applied a small amount of make up, left her hair down, and sprayed some perfume on. She wore her usual jewellery, and checked herself in the mirror.

"Umm. Not bad Jo. Not bad at all." She said out loud, as she checked out her reflection.

She picked up her keys and handbag, and made her way to her car. She drove to the Sands, and walked into the restaurant. She was shown to the Commanders table, and he and Charlie stood up as Joey approached. Charlie stared at her girl friend, thinking how attractive and very sexy, yet again, she was looking.

Charlie walked towards Joey, and managed to get her tongue untied long enough to introduce Joey to her boss. "Hi hon." She said almost breathlessly, kissing Joey on the cheek. "You look fantastic." She whispered in Joey ear.

"Hi Charlie." Joey didn't know how Charlie wanted her to address her, so she opted for her name and not baby. She kissed Charlie back on the cheek too. But by the look on Charlies face, she most certainly approved of her choice of attire. "Glad you like it." She said back quietly.

"Erm, Joey, this is Commander Bob Denton, Bob, this is Joey Collins, my partner." Charlie said, smiling broadly, as she held her arm behind Joeys back, resting her hand lightly on Joeys hip.

She was in her uniform, and any displays of public affection were frowned upon, so she had to try and balance it all up, and not appear over affectionate at lunch.

Bob walked towards Joey, and shook her hand, and kissed her on the cheek. "Lovely to meet you Joey." He smiled.

"You too." Joey smiled back. She was a bit nervous about meeting Charlies City boss, and didn't want to let her girl friend down, and she wanted to create a good impression.

They all sat down. Joey and Charlie smiling at each other.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it Joey. I've been keen to meet Charlies partner for some time now. And now I've had this rather, unfortunate shall we say, reason to take a trip down here, it's given me a good excuse to meet you."

"Well, it's lovely of you to want to meet your officers partners." Joey replied.

Bob laughed. "To be fair, I don't usually. I was just interested in meeting my star performers partner."

"Oh." Replied Charlie. "I don't think..."

"Don't be modest Charlie." Bob said. "You know you're a top notch cop. One of our finest."

Charlie blushed. Joey smiled broadly at the wonderful things he was saying about Charlie. "That she is." Joey agreed proudly. Charlie blushed some more at Joeys compliment.

"And I wanted to meet you Joey, so I could meet the person who finally seems to have calmed Charlie down, and captured her heart so much." He chuckled.

Charlie blushed again, as Joey smiled broadly at his remark. "Well, erm, yeah, Joeys very precious to me. I love her dearly." Charlie mumbled.

"Good." Bob said happily. "I like my officers to have a stable and happy home life. It makes them more able to do their jobs. As you've proved since meeting Joey here." He smirked.

Charlie nodded. She knew that was true all right. Joey grinned at Charlie cockily, and Charlie gave her an. "I'm so going to never live this down." Look.

They ordered a soft drink each from the waiter, and then perused the menu. "Umm. I've heard this place is a top five star restaurant." The Commander said.

"It serves up some really nice food these days." Joey replied. "We've been here a couple of times, for dinner, and it's been really nice both times." She was becoming more relaxed, now the Commander had chatted to them a bit.

"Yeah. It was lovely food." Charlie agreed.

"Good. Then let's hope we're all in for a treat today then." The Commander smiled. "Umm. This trout sounds delicious."

"I'm thinking about having that myself." Said Joey.

"I think I may plump for the lamb." Charlie said.

The waiter came back. They ordered a platter of mixed starters for 3, and the trout and lamb as they had already discussed.

The Commander ordered another soft drink with his lunch, and Joey and Charlie followed suit.

"It's a shame we've come at lunchtime." He said. "Or we could've had a few more proper drinks." He smiled. "Next time we'll go out for dinner." He stated.

Charlie chuckled. "You may not like our company enough to see us again Sir."

"Bob Charlie. Call me Bob." He smiled. "I'm sure that if your company's anything to go by, then Joey's will be just great too."

Charlie and Joey looked at each other and smiled.

They waiter brought the starters over, and they tucked in, sharing the food between them.

"So. Tell me Joey. What do you do with your time? What's your line of work?"

Joey told him briefly about her surfing. She tried not to ramble on about it, and bore him. She kept it short and sweet. She was very enthusiastic and smiled brightly as she spoke about her passion though.

"Really?" He was intrigued. "I used to do a bit of surfing myself, back in the day." He chuckled. "I'm past all that now though."

"Nonsense." Said Joey. "I fully intend to surf until I can't get my wheelchair on the surfboard." She giggled.

Bob laughed with her. So did Charlie. "That's a good one Joey. I'll have to remember that, and maybe get myself back out on a board again for old times sake."

"Well, you know the surfs not too bad around here, so maybe next time you're down, I can take you to a good spot, and you can catch some waves again." Joey suggested.

"You know what? I might just do that Joey." Bob smiled. "Good idea. Thank you." He turned his attention to Charlie. "You've got yourself a good one here Charlie." He smiled.

Charlie blushed slightly. "I know I have." She gushed. Joey smiled at Bobs comment, and Charlies reaction to it.

Bob smiled knowingly, as he'd already picked up on how the couple were together, by the vibes, looks, and words they'd said to each other, since Joey had arrived at the table.

As the starters were cleared away from the table, Bob asked them how they'd met.

Charlie began to tell him, and Joey interjected with a few comments, as they gave him a bit of their history.

"When we've moved into our house, you'll have to bring your wife down for dinner." Charlie suggested. "And you and Joey can have that surf."

"I will make a point of sorting that out Charlie. Thank you. Megan will be delighted to get away from the City for a break."

The main courses were brought to the table.

As they ate, they spoke about their house, and explained to him that they were seeing the architects that evening to discuss their ideas and hopes for the house, so the architects could turn them into legitimate plans and designs for them.

Their empty plates were taken away, and they were handed dessert menus.

Bob was thoroughly enjoying the lunch date, as were Charlie and Joey.

They decided to have a dessert each, all plumping for the peach tart and mascarpone.

They followed that with a coffee each.

They'd had a wonderful lunch together, but it was now time to leave.

The Commander paid the bill as they left the restaurant, and they walked Joey back to her 4WD.

Bob hugged and kissed Joey goodbye, and said. "Well it's been an absolute pleasure Joey. I've thoroughly enjoyed myself. Thank you for your company."

"I had a great time too. Thank you for lunch Bob." Joey smiled, as he released her.

Then Charlie stepped forward and they kissed goodbye on the cheek.

"See you later hon, at the estate agents." Charlie said.

"Sure. Bye baby." Joey replied, smiling broadly at her girl friend. She felt quite OK about calling Charlie baby in front of her boss now.

They got into their two separate cars and Joey drove off home, giving Charlie a wave as she went past her.

"Well, I'd better get my driver to drop you off at the station, and then I'd better go and see Constable Rosetta."

They got in his car, and his driver headed for the station.

"Joey's lovely Charlie." Bob commented.

"I think so." Charlie blushed.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you two are settling down together. It seems to me that you are both quite taken with each other."

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Charlie said softly.

"Well, I'm very happy for you Charlie. And Joey of course. She's just what you need." He nodded knowingly.

"We're very lucky to have each other." Charlie smiled.

Bob dropped Charlie off at the station, said his goodbyes, and then drove off to Constable Rosettas house.


	275. Chapter 275

_Guys,_

_Mon85babe, thank you, and yeah, it's very good that everyone likes Joey._

_Mrstanyaslater, thank you too. Yep, the boss is dealing with Risotto, thank God._

_Xtr75, we shall see how Risotto takes it, and yeah, it's great that CJ have support in this._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 275

Risotto was sat at home, lounging on the sofa with May, when Commander Denton knocked at his door.

"Oh hello Sir." He said, very surprised to see his regional boss stood in front of him.

"Constable Rosetta, I need a word with you."

"Come in please Sir." Angelo opened the door, and bade the Commander to come in.

"This won't take long."

Angelo shut the door. "Come through." He said. "This is May, my girlfriend." He introduced them. "May. This is Commander Denton. Our top regional boss in the state." He said, fawning over the Commander.

"Hello Commander Denton." She stood up and shook his hand. "Sit down please. Would you like a coffee?" She asked politely.

"No thank you. I'm here to speak to Constable Rosetta."

"Fire away sir." Angelo beamed, wondering what this special visit was in aid of.

"Maybe we should do this in private Constable." The Commander suggested.

Angelo looked from the Commander to May, and back again. "No. It's fine. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of May." He smiled. "Unless it's secret police business." He chuckled, secretly hoping for an undercover assignment. "And please, call me Angelo."

Commander Denton. "No it's not secret Constable Rosetta."

"What is it then Sir?"

"It is sensitive though Constable."

"Please call me Angelo." Risotto pleaded again.

"Constable Rosetta. I can assure you this is very sensitive, so you may want to hear this on your own."

"No. It's fine Sir." Risotto said. "You can say anything in front of May."

"Right. Well. I've come to personally deliver this notice of suspension, with immediate effect, on full pay, until your hearing has been conducted." The Commander moved his hand forward to hand over the letter.

Risotto merely looked at him open mouthed. "What? Why?"

"If you read the letter Constable. I'm sure it will be clear."

Risotto all but snatched the letter from his bosses hand. May looked on agog, wondering what was happening.

Risotto tore open the envelope, and quickly read the letter. He huffed and puffed as he was reading it, becoming angrier and redder by the second.

Commander Denton said. "Well, I'm sure it's all clear as to what you have to do now, but should you have any queries, please, just ring my secretary. Her number's on the bottom of the letter."

"This is all lies." He angrily replied.

"I'll see you at the disciplinary Constable."

"I haven't done anything." He almost screeched.

"Done what?" Asked May. Looking extremely worried at her boyfriend.

"It's in the letter May, I'm sure Constable Rosetta will explain later." Commander Denton said.

"They're lying. I haven't done anything. It's their word against mine." He stated gruffly.

"Constable. May I suggest that you admit what you've been doing, and accept your punishment."

"No. I've done nothing wrong. I shouldn't be punished." He virtually screamed at the Commander.

"Punished for what?" Asked May, still in the dark about things. "Angie. What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"They're saying..."

"Who's saying?" May asked him.

"Charlie and Joey and Ruby."

"What are they saying?" She asked again.

"They're saying I've been rude, and, umm, suggestive, and stuff." He couldn't think of the right words to say what he'd been up to, and make it sound 'OK' to May.

"Why ever would they all think that?" She asked.

"Because they can't take a joke." He replied gruffly.

"It went far beyond a joke Constable." Commander Denton interjected. He turned to leave.

"I was only joking." Angelo pleaded. "It was funny." He offered, trying to get out of the mess he was in.

"Constable. I have read and heard about what you said. And it is far from funny." The Commander said sternly.

"Tell me what the hell you said." May demanded.

"Oh nothing much." He tried to worm out of it. "Just a few jokes about Joey. And about Charlie and Ruby." He gulped.

May stared at him. "And why would they think that went too far and needed a disciplinary?"

"I may have joked about Charlie and me getting back together too." He smiled weakly at May.

"And why the hell would you want that to happen anyway, if you're going out with me?" She screamed at him.

"Umm. Umm." He began. "I guess I must've wound Joey and Ruby up a bit about it too."

"Fucking hell Angie!" May exclaimed loudly. "What the hell did you do that for?"

He merely shrugged, unable to think of anything useful to say.

"And do you want to get back with her?" May asked furiously.

He hesitated before he replied. "Umm no. Of course not."

"You fucking liar." May belted him round the ear. "You're still in love with her aren't you." She stated.

"Can I suggest that you both calm down." The Commander said loudly.

"Ouch." Risotto said, rubbing the side of his head.

May turned her attention to Commander Denton. "This is really serious isn't it. I mean, if you've come to bring the letter and everything."

He nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid it is."

She glared at Risotto, and then she walked out of the lounge. "Where are you going?" Asked Risotto.

"I'm going to pack my things. I'm leaving."

"Hey. Wait a minute!" Risotto called, chasing after her.

Commander Denton let himself out.


	276. Chapter 276

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, seems like everyone's against Risotto now. Shame!_

_Kazintaz, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Lol, don't worry, the other FF will be updated soon, I just got carried away with this Risotta storyline._

_Xtr75, lol, I wish he would stay in a hole!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 276

Joey met Charlie outside the estate agents at 5.25 p.m.. Joey still had her suit on, and Charlie winked at her. "Umm, nice. Still looking super sexy and very professional hon."

"Thank you officer." Joey smiled. "I didn't think it'd go down too well if I turned up for lunch in my jeans. And I didn't want to let you down and create a bad impression."

"Hey. You would never let me down hon." Charlie said seriously. She kissed Joey quickly on the cheek, as she was still in her uniform. Then they walked into the estate agents.

Adam took them in the office, and they had coffee and biscuits. They checked that everything was still going to schedule, as regards the moving date, the banks and solicitors. Adam said that everything was indeed still going to plan.

Then he went over the plans of the house and gardens with them, and then they thanked him, and left with them all, for the architects.

Joey then got a couple of their files out of her car. Then they walked together from the estate agents to the architects, as they were only around the corner from each other.

When they arrived there, they were invited in for another coffee and more biscuits, and to meet Glen Riley, who was to be managing the refurbishment, development and design, of their house.

He had a team working for him, and they were going to be working on designs and drawings for Joey and Charlie, so that as soon as the paperwork had gone through, and they actually owned the house, the builders could start on the work.

He had one team member, Kelly Bridge, who was the interior designer, and she joined them in the meeting too.

They both shook hands with Glen and Kelly, and then Joey put the files on the table, and they showed them all their ideas for the house. She'd done a duplicate copy of all their photos, ideas and plans for Glen, so he had a copy for reference too, and they were going to leave him the paperwork in 1 of the files.

They looked at the photos they had of the outside of the house, as it looked now, and they looked at the aerial plans they'd just picked up from the estate agent.

Joey and Charlie gave them lists of what they wanted to do with the place.

They told Glen that they'd got some ideas for the inside colours and fixtures and fittings, but had no fixed ideas about them, and were open to suggestions. They said they would like to work with his companies interior designer, Kelly, to put the finishing touches to their home, and make suggestions to them.

He showed them an example of another house that the company had restored. The transformation and designs his company had come up with, were outstanding.

He had it all modelled on a computer design program, which offered 3D views from all angles, of before and after, externally and internally.

They were very impressed with what was done, and hoped that Glen and his team could come up with something as wonderful for them.

They did tell him that although they wanted the place to be modernised, they were still looking for the house to retain its great characteristics, like the wooden staircase, and to keep its homely feel.

They weren't after a place that was going to be a 'show home' all the time, they wanted their house to look and feel lived in and cosy, comfortable, and most importantly loved.

The designer understood what they were after, and he assured them that they would be able to come up with exactly what they were looking for.

Then they went through their ideas in more detail.

The first point Charlie mentioned, was about the trees at the front, which would need to be one of the first jobs done, as none of the lorries or builders trucks would be able to get onto the site to work.

They showed him the photo of the overhanging branches, and driveway, and he agreed they would need to tackle that first.

The other things on their list included –

All windows and doors to be replaced, but all to be kept in character with the house. They also wanted an alarm fitted, and a new front gate, once the rest of the place had been sorted.

The front porch required updating, but they wanted it to be kept in character too.

In the garden, they wanted a BBQ area, patio extension, pool, pool changing rooms and showers built.

They wanted the path to the beach cleared and cut back, a security gate fitted to it, and the back fence made safer.

They wanted lights on the ground all the way to the beach from the back gate, lights which connected to the house, so they could light them up at night if they went down for an evening walk.

They wanted the trees cut back somewhat at the back, so they had a fabulous view of the sea from their bedroom.

In their bedroom, they wanted a walk in wardrobe and mirrors fitted. They wanted the veranda updated.

In their ensuite bathroom, they wanted it to be an all tiled wet room. They wanted a big spa bath, walk in double shower, double sinks etc

They wanted a room in the house turned into a snug, like Joey had in Brisbane. They wanted a bedroom upstairs to have an ensuite too, and they wanted the second bedroom, Rubys, to have an ensuite too, as well as a walk-in wardrobe for her.

Ruby would have the final say on the design for her room, and they would bring her with them back to the architects, when the designs were at their first stage for approval.

They wanted the fireplaces to be updated, in both the lounge and dining room.

They wanted the kitchen updated too, they left that with the architects to come up with ideas and examples of what they might like, and would fit in with the general look and feel of the property.

They wanted an annexe come granny flat built. This was to incorporate a bedroom, bathroom, study/office, dining room, lounge, and small kitchen.

The idea was that this could be Rubys flat. Not immediately, as she would live in the main house with them when they all moved in. But later, after Uni, she could come back and live with them and have her own space and independence, if she wanted to of course. They really hoped she would. But it was up to her.

Then, if she moved out later on, they could have housekeeper/gardener live here if they wanted to.

They would always have a place for Ruby with them, whenever she wanted, and however long she wanted it for. As Charlies sister, she would always be close to her, but Joey also loved Ruby like a sister too, and they both got on really really well, and Joey would always look after Charlie and Ruby as well as she possibly could.

Ruby would also have an input into the design of this annexe too.

In the meantime, the annexe could be used for any visitors or guests they had staying with them.

They wanted further extensions built too. A triple garage, plus a car port for 3 cars.

They wanted a building for Joey, to incorporate a gym, that they could all use, plenty of space for storing all her equipment and boards, and an office space, where she could work from too. This could be combined with the garages, and make them 2 storey extensions if possible.

They wanted a large shed/storage building for garden furniture, the lawn mower, garden equipment etc, out the back.

When they'd shared their requirements and hopes with Glen and Kelly, he said that him and the interior designer would like to visit the house themselves, to get a feel for the place, before drafting the designs. Although he did say they would begin work on what they could straight away, based on the photos and ideas that they'd just put to him.

They discussed the fee for the project. He suggested it would be in the region of $25,000, for the designs and drawings. Then there would be the associated builders fees and costs, and then the decorating, furniture, fixtures and fittings and so on. He estimated the total could be as much as $150,000. But that would depend on the standard of final specifications that they required.

Joey and Charlie were happy with that, although Charlie did point out that they had some furniture in storage, that they would take photos of, and show the designer, so she could suggest other furniture etc to go with the pieces.

They discussed the contacts and builders that Glen had to get the job completed. They discussed timescales, hoping that the actual work could start within the month, when the house handover completed.

He estimated that the work could take as long as 5 months to complete.

They explained that they wouldn't be moving in until all the work was complete. Glen said that that was very useful as it would help the builders from working around them, as Charlie had suggested previously to Joey.

That would also mean that they could be working on two plus bits of the house at any one time. This would help the deadline to be brought forward somewhat. He said that exact timings would have to wait until the final designs were finished, and the project plan put together. But if the builders could be left to themselves, it would obviously make things easier for them.

They would also need to apply for planning permission, once the designs were agreed by Charlie and Joey.

He would be their primary contact and project manager, and he hoped to have designs and computer views ready within the week, for them to review.

They said they'd contact the estate agents and Alice, to see when a suitable visit could be arranged for Glen and Kelly, to get a feel for the place, themselves.

The meeting was concluded, and they shook hands, and thanked Glen and Kelly for their time.

They left the 1 file with Glen, and took their copies home.

"Thanks for saying about my furniture." Joey said quietly.

"That's OK hon." Charlie smiled. "We have to make sure they make everything fit in with it don't we." She quickly put her arm around Joeys hip, and gave her a little squeeze, before taking her arm away, as they were in public, and she was in her uniform.

Joey nodded. "Yeah. But thanks for mentioning it."

"We'll need to go and get some pics of it, so we can show them what you have won't we."

"Yeah. We need to make sure you like the stuff too. I don't want you to feel obliged to have it in our house, just because it was my families stuff."

"I know you don't hon." Charlie smiled at Joey. "But I loved your house in Brisbane, and I trust you and your families taste, so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." She nudged Joey on the elbow with her elbow. "Besides, if I really don't like anything, I'm sure you wouldn't either."

Joey chuckled. "No, you're probably right."

"You know it." Charlie chuckled.

As they were walking back to the car, Charlie was approached by a member of the public, a teenager, who asked, politely, for directions to the Police Station.

Charlie asked him why he was going there. "My stupid brother has apparently been arrested, and my mum is at work, so I've got to go and pick him up, as he's still over the limit." The young man said candidly.

Charlie smiled at him, and said she would give him a lift, as she was driving past there after she got back to her car. "If you don't mind having a lift from a policewoman."

"No. I don't mind. It's not me that's in trouble." He smiled. "Thanks. That'd be good."

The three of them walked back to the 2 cars, and Joey said. "You sure you'll be OK?" A bit worried about Charlie being alone with a member of the public.

"I'll be fine Jo." Charlie smiled. She usually got vibes off people, and this teenager was sending out good vibes. She didn't believe he would be any trouble.

"I'll follow you home. OK." Joey stated.

Charlie smiled at her. "Sure. That'd be nice." She loved how Joey worried about her, and wanted to keep her safe.

Charlie got in her car, and let the teenager in. She drove home via the station, and dropped him off. He thanked her, and went inside. Joey followed her all the way.

When they got home, Charlie told Joey all about the Commanders visit, and what he'd said in her office about Risotto, the evidence against him, and what he said about her, and her career.

Joey was very happy with all Charlie said, and was delighted that Charlie had the faith of her top boss to get her sergeants exam by the end of the year.

"That's bloody great baby." Joey hugged Charlie, and picked her up and twirled her around their bedroom, making Charlie giggle like a schoolgirl, and put her hands on Joeys shoulders. Joey then planted a great big kiss on Charlies lips.

"Joey." Giggled Charlie. "Put me down hon."

"Not yet, sergeant." She chuckled.

"I'm not sergeant yet." Smiled Charlie.

"You will be soon though won't you." Joey beamed at Charlie. "Your boss said so. He's your number two fan."

"Well, we all know who my number one fan is don't we." Charlie laughed.

"Yep. It's your super duper sexy girl friend." Joey smiled.

"You got it." Charlie laughed. "Anyway. There's a few more people I'll need to impress apart from just him and you you know."

"That won't be a problem." Joey replied confidently.

She kissed Charlie again, and then put her down, so they could both finish getting changed.

"I left the shepherds pie for Georgie hon. I hope you don't mind, but as we went out for lunch, I didn't eat it." Charlie said as she took her uniform off.

"That's OK." Joey smiled. "I hope she appreciates it."

"I'm sure she will." Chuckled Charlie. "Umm. So. What are we going to have for dinner?"

"I don't want anything too much. Maybe soup and a roll or something light."

"Umm. Sounds good." Smiled Charlie.

"Right. That's me changed." Joey stated, having put all her clothes away.

"Yep. Me too." Charlie said, as she finished putting her uniform away.

"I wonder how Risotto took your bosses visit this afternoon?" Joey smiled. "Badly I hope." She said wickedly.

Charlie chuckled. "Let's hope so. At least it'll be the end of him being such a shit to you hon." Charlie took Joey in her arms.

"Let's hope so." Smiled Joey, as she pulled Charlie closer to her. They kissed tenderly. "Enough talking about that shitbag anyway." She smiled. "Let's talk about our house. What did you think of the architect and designer?"

"They were great. I loved those pictures of that other house he showed us. If they can do something like that with ours, I'd be delighted."

"Me too." Joey nodded. "It certainly looked impressive."

"Just need to arrange for them to visit the place, and see it for themselves first hand, so they get some ideas of where we're coming from."

"Yep. I'll try and do that tomorrow." Joey smiled. "We're well on our way now baby." She said softly.

"I can't wait." Smiled Charlie, biting her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling at Joey. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Joey smiled back, looking into Charlies eyes. "Our own house."

"I know. God Jo." Charlie kissed Joey. "I can't wait."

Joey tumbled Charlie backwards onto their bed. They both giggled, as Joey lay over Charlie. They started kissing and Joey put her right leg between Charlies, who then hooked her left leg over Joeys right hip.

Joey moved her right hand to Charlie left hip, as Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her closer.

Ruby knocked on the door. "Sis, Jo, you still in there?"

The couple sighed against each others lips. "Yeah." Replied Charlie.

"Are you decent?" Ruby giggled.

"Yeah." Replied Charlie, as Joey buried her head in Charlies right shoulder, and began kissing and nibbling her neck. Charlie moaned softly.

Ruby opened the door. "Ewww." She virtually screeched. "I thought you said you were decent." She looked on aghast, as her sister and Joey lay entwined on the bed together.

The couple looked lifted their heads to look round at Ruby. "We are decent." Giggled Joey.

"Yeah Rubes." Chuckled Charlie. "What's up?"

Joey rolled off Charlie, and lay by her side, as they both looked at Ruby, as she's standing at the bottom of their bed.

"Nothing's up." Ruby said. "I just wondered how the meeting about Angelo went, and how you got on at the architects."

"Sit down then Rubes." Joey said, as she patted the bed.

Charlie and Joey scooted up the bed, and leant back against the pillows and headboard. Ruby sat on the bottom of the bed, her legs crossed.

"So. What happened then?" She asked.

Charlie recounted the meeting she had with Commander Denton. Ruby was happy that finally, Angelo would be punished for all the disgusting things he'd been saying to Joey.

Then they told her about the trip to the architects. They said that on the next visit, she could come, and have a look at the first draft of the designs too.

Ruby was ecstatic that, once again, her sister and Joey wanted to include her in their plans.

She thanked them profusely, and got off the bed. As she was about to go out the door, she said cheekily. "OK. Back to where you were."

They laughed. "Thank you Rubes." Joey said. "I don't mind if I do."

The couple smiled happily at each other. "Umm. So. Like my sister suggested. Where were we?"

Joey leant over, and put her right hand under Charlies jaw, and slowly pulled her towards her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Charlie rolled over towards Joey, and once again wrapped her arms and leg around Joey. They moaned as they kissed slowly and tenderly.


	277. Chapter 277

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, their house is amazing, wish I was moving in! Yep, the sweetness & cuteness is still there._

_Xtr75, everything certainly seems very good right now!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 277

After Ruby had left their room, the happy couple continued to kiss, deeply and slowly, and make out on the bed.

Joey moaned sexily against Charlies lips, as she became more turned on and they wrapped their arms and legs tenderly around each other.

After several minutes of light making out, they stopped and cuddled up as they spoke quietly, but very excitedly, about their house plans.

Joey lay slightly over Charlie. Charlies shirt wasn't tucked in her jeans, and Joey rested her right hand on Charlies left hip, and gently stroked her left bare hip slowly with her thumb, sending thrills through them both.

In between the chatting, they kissed and giggled, and made out some more.

Joey whispered in Charlies right ear. "I can't wait to do this in our own house, on the sofa, without anyone but Ruby to worry about." She nibbled her neck, and kissed her, resuming rubbing her hip in small circles with her thumb.

Charlie gasped softly, smiling broadly. "Me either hon." She squirmed and giggled cutely, as Joeys thumb tickled her slightly. "It'll be lovely to not have to worry about anyone interrupting us." She said, picturing them in their own place soon.

They finally came out of their bedroom, hand in hand, some thirty minutes after Ruby had left. They'd had a very pleasant make out and petting session, kissing and cuddling and talking to each other. Their dreams were becoming reality, and they couldn't wait to move into their house together.

"At last." Sighed Ruby, as they walked into the kitchen. "You finally tore yourselves off each other."

"Good evening again Rubes." Joey said, smiling in amusement at her girl friends sister. "We're having soup. Would you like some?"

"OK. Yes please Jo." Ruby smiled.

Charlie released Joeys hand, as she took 2 tins of tomato soup and 3 rolls out the pantry.

Joey undid the tins and poured the soup in a saucepan, taking it to the cooker to heat up. Charlie buttered the rolls, and got 3 bowls and 3 soup spoons out, and then stood behind Joey at the cooker, wrapping her arms around her waist, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes?" Ruby frowned, trying not to chuckle. Once again, she was trying to wind her sister up, although she was actually really happy for her.

"No. We can't." Charlie replied, hugging Joey closer. "About time you got used to it Rubes. Especially when we move." She chuckled, as she kissed Joeys neck, eliciting a soft moan from her girl friend.

"God! They'll be no respite for me then." Ruby huffed, pretending to cross. "Do I have to move too? Can't I stay here?"

"Erm, yes, you do have to move too." Charlie replied.

"Oh God help me." Ruby said, trying not to snigger.

Joey laughed while she heated up their soup. "Sorry Rubes, looks like you're stuck with us."

"You're going to need to buy me a substantial TV and music system for my room, so I'm not mentally scared by your noises." Ruby just about said without laughing.

"You, young lady, had better watch your step." Chuckled Charlie.

"I can have a TV for my room though can't I?" Ruby asked, pouting slightly at her sister.

"Of course you can." Charlie replied, nodding.

"Yeah. We can run to an incy bitsey 12 inch black and white screen TV. Can't we babe."

"Just about." Charlie chuckled.

"That's not fair you two." Pouted Ruby.

Joey chuckled. "What do you say baby, can we run to a bigger, up-to-date model?"

"I think we can squeeze it in the budget somehow." Charlie chuckled.

"Yippee." Squealed Ruby.

Joey and Charlie chuckled. "As if we'd leave you without a TV." Joey said.

"I had to check didn't I." Ruby laughed.

"Well, when we meet up with the interior designer again, you'll see what she recommends won't you. Unless you have an idea of what you want already." Charlie said.

"No sis. I don't mind what TV I get, as long as I get one." Ruby smiled, and then hugged her sister from behind, as Charlie was still standing behind Joey. "Thank you." She said excitedly.

"You're welcome Rubes." Smiled Charlie.

"Soups ready." Joey stated. Charlie let go of her and Joey poured the soup into the waiting bowls. They took their seats at the table and began to eat.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie.

"So. You two are going to be slaughtered tomorrow night aren't you." Ruby laughed.

"We certainly hope so." Replied a chuckling Joey. "It should be a great night."

"Two nights in a row guys." Ruby laughed. "Do you think you oldies can hack it?"

"Cheek!" Exclaimed Charlie. "We'll be just fine thank you."

Joey chuckled. "Don't bank on it."

Ruby sniggered. "I can be bribed to be quiet on Saturday morning."

Charlie laughed. "Umm, well, just you remember, we've got a lot of details to sort out about the house yet, so be warned."

Ruby fluttered her eyelids. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse sis."

Joey laughed. "You'd better be."

"I could even bring you breakfast in bed if you want." Ruby offered.

"Let's see what time we wake up shall we." Charlie replied.

"Well we can't stay in bed too long, we have to get ready for Saturday night too." Joey said.

Ruby laughed. "Good job you've got a couple of days off sis. I think you might need it." She giggled. "After all, you're getting on a bit now."

Joey nearly choked on her soup. She looked at Charlie, awaiting her reply.

"Excuse me young lady." Charlie exclaimed. "I am quite capable of going on a night out, two evenings running thank you."

"Umm. We'll see sis."

They finished their soup, and then Charlie and Joey went for a walk along the beach. They held hands, and paddled in the shallows, enjoying the cold water and soft sand under their feet.

"You seem to be much more relaxed tonight hon." Charlie said quietly, as they walked.

"Yeah. I am." Joey smiled. "I feel like a bit of a weights been lifted off my shoulders, now Risottos gonna get his comeuppance. Plus, I'm really pleased and happy that our house purchase seems to be progressing very nicely."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. " Charlie smiled. "Me too hon."

"I can't wait to have our own place." Joey said, smiling like a goon at Charlie.

"God. Neither can I hon." Charlie pulled her to her, and wrapped her arms around her. She gazed into Joeys dark brown deep pools of light. "Love you hon." She said softly, before leaning forward slowly, and kissing Joey tenderly on the lips. "Shall we sit?" She gushed.

"Sure." Smiled Joey.

They sat down next to each other, facing the ocean, to watch the sun go down. They held hands, and leant their shoulders against each others as they watched on. "You know, it won't be long before we can do this on our own balcony." Joey said softly.

Charlie smiled, and kissed Joey on the cheek. "Won't that be just so wonderful hon." She said, sighing deeply.

"It will be fantastic." Joey smiled. "Especially with a glass of wine or a bottle of beer."

Charlie chuckled. "Umm. Lovely. I can just picture it so well."

"I think we need to think about putting a small mini fridge in the bedroom." Joey said chuckling.

"You know what, that might not be such a bad idea." Charlie thought out loud. "I mean it's plenty big enough isn't it."

"Plenty. Yeah." Joey nodded.

They watched the sun set, and then lay back on the sand. Charlie rested her head on Joeys tummy, as they held hands still, and watched for shooting stars, in the perfectly clear night sky above them.

"We should start singing Chasing Cars." Chuckled Joey.

"Umm, maybe you can, but not me with my ability to hold a tune." Charlie laughed back at her.

After several minutes, they got up and walked hand in hand back to Leahs.

They opted for an early night, saying goodnight to the other members of the household as they walked through the lounge.

Charlie was on a short shift at work on Friday, being there from 10 a.m. to 4 p.m.. She needed time to get ready to go out for Georgies hen night.

Once they'd been to the bathroom and got changed for bed, Joey and Charlie continued with their making out from earlier, before snuggling up, and going to sleep.

They woke up at 8 a.m., with Joey spooning Charlie. They got up when the snooze went off again, and went for a run along the beach.

They thoroughly enjoyed the run, and then they went back home, had breakfast, before sharing a long intimate and sexy shower together.

Charlie left for work with a smile on her face, while Joey had to contact the estate agent and Alice about a house visit.

Joey also got all the hen night things together, ready for the night ahead.


	278. Chapter 278

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lol, don't be greedy, you can't have both of them! Glad you liked the banter._

_Xtr75, lol, I like it!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 278

Charlie arrived home from work, showered and had an early light dinner of chicken and vegetables that Joey had prepared for her and Leah.

Then they got changed into their hen night party gear.

"Umm." Said Charlie, as she eyed Joey up and down. "I can see why Georgie opted for a doctor."

"Hey." Joey laughed. "And what's wrong with a surfer girl?"

"Absolutely nothing. I love your tight tops and cute sexy shorts." Charlie chuckled. "But you do look very sexy in the doctors get up too."

Joey was dressed as a doctor, complete with fake stethoscope and white coat, and big fake glasses.

"Well, I could say the same about nurses." Joey replied, admiring Charlie in her nurses top.

Charlie laughed. "You just like me in uniform. Any uniform."

"True." Nodded Joey. "But I love your cops uniform best." Joey chuckled. "So very very sexy." She added huskily.

"Good job I don't plan on quitting anytime soon then." Charlie chuckled, smiling broadly at Joey.

They embraced and kissed tenderly. "Come on then sexy. We need to see if Leahs ready." Charlie said. "We don't want to be late."

The taxi had already arrived, and the 3 of them rushed out, picking up the stuff Joey had for Georgie, before getting in the taxi to drop them over at Georgie and Annas place.

When they arrived, they handed Georgie her top and items for the evening. Anna laughed at them all, as they were dressed in their doctors and nurses outfits, and had a blow up doll dressed as a doctor for Georgie too.

Joey gave Georgie a nurses uniform top to put on, and she reluctantly changed her shirt to wear the one Joey and Charlie had brought.

They all had a glass of Champagne each, before starting on a couple of bottles of chilled white wine.

Then the taxi arrived at 6.45 pm, and Georgie, Leah, Charlie and Joey headed out, saying a goodnight to Anna.

She bade them a good evening, chuckling as they all traipsed out the house in their dressed up state.

The taxi took them to Yabbie Creek for the Friday evening, and they started drinking in the pub at 7pm at night. They'd gone to a gay pub to start with, before intending to go onto to the Strat club later on. Joey had arranged VIP tickets for the whole party, so they were all in for a great time.

Georgie and Anna had decided on separate hen nights, and luckily for Joey and Charlie, they were going to both. Anna was having her hen night on the Saturday night.

As Joey was Georgies best woman, she had arranged most of the Friday night.

There were about 20 people on Georgies hen night, some of them men, colleagues from work, who were OK and comfortable with going out with Georgie and her friends for the evening. Jack and Tony went, along with 3 other cops, but not Risotto, he certainly wasn't invited.

As all the guests arrived, they'd all dressed up as doctors and nurses, a decision taken by Joey and Charlie, who decided it would be quite a funny twist for the evening.

Georgie was beginning to find it funny too, after having had a couple of drinks.

She was not the fluffy pink outfit type. Even so, Joey had gotten her L-plates, and a fluffy pink set of handcuffs, and cuffed her to the blow-up doll. Joey made her carry it around all night, much to Georgies amusement in the end.

Joey had also taken her camera, to make sure everything was documented.

They all had several rounds of drinks, interspersed with some of the hot buffet food Joey and Charlie had arranged at the pub.

At 9.30 p.m., a couple of women entered the pub. They asked the bar staff where the hen party was, and then asked them to kindly put their CD on, so they could perform their act for the hen night, to their own music. The bar staff duly obliged.

The women then lay a floor mat each on the floor next to Georgie and Joey, and nodded at the barman to start their music. They pressed play.

Eric Prydz's, Call on me, music started playing. Joey and Georgie looked at each other, and smiled broadly. It was one of both their favourite pop music videos, for obvious reasons. Charlie knew exactly how much Joey liked watching it on TV.

The women took their tracksuits off, to reveal that they had very skimpy leotards on, and seemed to have all the right moves to match the music video. Joey and Georgie were enthralled, and thoroughly enjoying the show.

Joey was taking plenty of photos to remind them all what happened, when they sobered up.

The women finished their aerobic exercise, as per the music video, but at the end, they took their leotards off completely, so they were standing on the floor mats in just their g-strings.

All the other members of the hen party, very much enjoyed the show too.

Jack and Tony watched on agog, and promptly got playfully slapped by Martha and Rachel for staring too much. They secretly both thought that a lesbian hen night was much better than a stag night any day.

Charlie watched on, as a dancer went towards Joey, still dancing suggestively in front of her, she went to put her hands on Joey, and then went to kiss Joey afterwards. The other dancer tried to get Georgie to touch her and went to kiss her too.

Joey and Georgie were slightly shocked and embarrassed, and gently tried to push the women away.

Georgie went mad at Joey for arranging it, and Joey swore that she didn't.

Charlie remained quiet, while she watched the woman fawn and flirt over Joey. The very sexy, and now practically naked woman had wound her right up.

Jack nudged Charlie on the elbow. "Hey Charlie. Looks like your girlfriend's found a new playmate." He laughed.

Charlie looked at him aghast.

Martha smacked Jack on the arm. "What the hell did you say that for?"

"Well. Erm." Jack stuttered. "Just a joke." He smiled weakly, rubbing his arm.

"What a stupid thing to say. It's a bloody hen night. Don't you blokes have strippers at your stag nights, flirting with you all? Doesn't mean you're going to go off with them does it?"

"Well, erm no." Jack replied sheepishly.

"And you know Joey and Charlie are crazy about each other." Martha continued. "So why the hell would Joey go off with a bloody stripper?"

"She wouldn't. Sorry Charlie." Jack said quietly, sheepishly looking at Charlie.

Charlie glared at him. "Of course Joey's not going to go off with her. I just don't want the woman groping her."

Jack said. "Sorry." Again, and Martha dragged him to the bar, away from Charlie, and away from the strippers.

When Charlie looked back from Martha dragging Jack away, the stripper was now rubbing up against Joey, still trying to make her touch her. She grabbed Joey, and whispered into her ear that she wanted her. Joey was aghast, and tried to push her off. The stripper asked Joey to go to the loos with her before she left.

Joey tried to push the woman off her again, but didn't know where to put her hands. She finally grabbed the woman at the top of her arms, carefully trying to not touch her breasts.

"Come on sexy, you can see what I've got on offer." The stripper stated.

Joey could certainly see what was on offer, as could everyone else, but she for one, was not in the slightest bit interested, and told the woman so.

Joey worriedly glanced over, and shrugged at, a very glum but angry looking Charlie, as the stripper put a business card in Joeys pocket.

Charlie came steaming over, she was cross, in fact, she was seething. She pulled the woman off Joey by the upper arm. "Leave my girlfriend alone." She stated loudly. Sending a warning Senior Constable glare at the woman.

The stripper eyed Charlie up and down, before saying. "Well, if you like what you see, and if you'd like to join us sweetie." She suggested. "Why not?"

Charlie glared at the woman. "Why not?" Charlie said loudly. "Why not?" She repeated. Not quite believing why the woman was even asking for them to go to the loos with her.

"Yeah." Shrugged the stripper. "Why not?"

"Because my girlfriend and I are not in the habit of shagging around." Charlie stated angrily. Joey smiled at her tipsy girl friends words.

The stripper laughed. "You must be the only ones then."

Charlie stated gruffly. "Who cares what everyone else does. We're not interested."

"Calm down, it's only a bit of fun." Joey tried to lighten the atmosphere. Not wanting to cause a scene at Georgies hen night.

"Well, maybe next time then sexy." Said the stripper to Joey, before gathering up her leotard, and going over to her friend.

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying that." Charlie stated slightly angrily.

"Yeah, it was just a bit of fun." Smiled Joey weakly.

"I'm going to the loo." Charlie stated. She turned around, and practically went running over to the loo's, closely followed by Joey, who realised how Charlie might want her to go in with her.

As Charlie approached the toilets, she realised that she was quite tipsy, and the place was very busy, and noisy, and she hesitated before she went in there, because she was still slightly uptight about going into such public toilets by herself. She cursed herself for steaming off by herself, she was shaking slightly, but bit her lip, determined to go in by herself.

Joey caught up with her, as she'd momentarily stopped outside. "It's OK. I'm here Charlie." She said softly, standing behind Charlie, offering her support to her girlfriend, and put a hand lightly on her hip.

"I'm fine." Charlie lied, before walking into the toilets.

"Charlie." Joey sighed sadly.

Charlie walked up to a free cubicle and went inside. Joey followed. Charlie tried to shut the door behind herself. "Baby, come on." said Joey, holding the door open. "It's me."

Charlie looked at Joey, and let go of the door. "Hurry up then." She said. Although Charlie was trying to be angry at Joey for the stripper, she was grateful for her for coming after her when she went into the toilets. She knew Joey always thought about things like that, she always looked after her. And that brought a warm feeling to Charlies heart, and almost a smile to her face, but she bit her lip, not wanting to show it to Joey, as she was trying to be mad with her.

Joey went in the cubicle too, and shut the door behind her. "Turn around." Said Charlie, as Joey turned around to face her, having shut the door.

"What?"

"Well I think you've had more than enough to look at tonight already." Charlie huffed.

Joey sighed, and turned around to face the door. "Babe, it's me though."

"Why did you book them?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah right."

"No, I didn't book them."

"But it's your favourite video."

"I know. But I didn't book them, honestly." She paused. "You know what I arranged for tonight. We went over the plans together." Joey giggled, her shoulders going up and down. "I booked a stripper. She's due at 10pm."

"Joey!"

Joey chuckled. "I know, wait until you see that."

"Umm."

"Babe, I may look, but I wouldn't touch. You know that. She came onto me. I didn't do anything. It was just part of her act." Joey pleaded, still facing the door. "Because I was best woman I suppose." Charlie didn't reply. Joey sighed. Charlie finished, and pulled the chain. They swapped positions and Joey went, then pulled the chain.

As Charlie went to open the door. Joey put her hands on the door, either side of Charlies body. "Baby I swear I didn't book it." She said softly over Charlies shoulder.

"Well, at least you enjoyed the free show though." Charlie sighed.

"I admit, it was sexy. You know I like watching that video." Joey paused. "But I didn't fancy her or anything. You know you're the only one for me. I didn't fancy the stripper baby." Joey repeated. "She did nothing for me at all. If you'd have walked in looking like that, I'd have gone mad. I wouldn't want you showing off your body like that to everyone. You know I want you all to myself." Joey tentatively cuddled Charlie from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Charlies shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Don't be mad with me. I know I looked at her, but I didn't and wouldn't touch her. It was just a bit of fun on a hen night." Joey said. She nuzzled her head into Charlies neck, kissing and nibbling her. She whispered. "I don't want her Charlie. I don't want anyone but you. You know that. I love you Charlie."

Charlie smiled to herself. Then she slowly turned around, she rested her hands on Joeys hips. Joey slowly leant forward, and when Charlie didn't move backwards or pull away from her, she kissed Charlie delicately on the lips. Charlie responded to the slow tender kiss. Joey pulled her closer, and they moaned softly against each others lips, as their tongues began to play with each other. They wrapped their arms around each other, and pulled their bodies tighter against each other.

After a couple of minutes, Joey broke off from the kiss, and smiled broadly at Charlie, looking her in the eye. "You see, no one makes me feel like that apart from you Charlie." She said softly.

Charlie was very happy with Joeys reaction, and words, but tried not to smile back, still trying to show she was in a bit of a strop with Joey. "But she gave you her card, and you left it in your pocket." She stated.

Joey looked confused. She didn't remember taking the card. She checked her pockets. She took out the card, and tore it up in front of Charlie, flushing it down the loo.

"Gone see." Joey stated. "And if I'd have booked them, why would I need a business card? I'd already know how to contact them wouldn't I." She stated softly.

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "OK, good point." She smiled. She didn't really think Joey had booked the dancers, but she was slightly annoyed at their display, and was taking it out on Joey. "So, well, who booked the aerobics pair then?" Charlie asked Joey.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Joey sighed. "But it wasn't me."

"Well, she seemed to be making a bee-line towards you." Charlie stated.

"Well, you can't blame her can you?" Joey giggled, tried to inject a bit of humour.

Charlie looked at Joey. Then she shook her head, and chuckled. "No. I can't blame her."

Joey was relieved that Charlie seemed to be OK now. She leant forward and kissed Charlie again. It was a long slow kiss. "I love you Charlie." She said huskily.

"I know you do hon. I love you too." Charlie replied smiling, before leaning in, and initiating another kiss.

When they broke off, Joey said. "You don't think that..."

"Don't think what?"

"Well, I mean, Risotto, do you think he's stirring things up?"

Charlie looked at Joey. "Well, let's not worry about that now. I'll make enquires next week, and see who booked them. I'll get to the bottom of it." She paused, and looked down the loo. "Although the cards down the loo now. Do you remember the name of the agency?"

"No. Georgie may have been given a card though."

They looked at each other again. Joey smiled, and leant forward to kiss Charlie again. "Come here beautiful." She said softly.

"I Love you hon." Charlie sighed back. "Sorry about that." She paused. "I just got a bit jealous." She said, while her fingers played aimlessly with Joeys collar. "And I got a little bit annoyed at her, for pawing you. And took it out on you."

"It's OK baby." Joey smiled.

"It's not Jo."

"I like you getting a little bit jealous." Joey giggled. "But there's no need to get jealous at all."

"Umm. I know." Charlie sighed. "It's not a good trait though."

"Look, we both know we haven't got anything to be jealous about don't we." Joey smiled. "We'll put it down to being a bit tipsy shall we?"

Charlie smiled back. "Yeah, OK." They hugged each other. "Thanks hon."

"Shall we go back to the party?"

"Yeah, come on." They kissed once more, and opened the cubicle door, washed their hands, before going back, hand in hand, to join the others again.

"You know, if that was you, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you. You know you drive me crazy."

Charlie giggled, and blushed. "Yeah I know hon." Gripping Joeys hand tighter. "Right." She paused. "Shall I give it a go then?" she asked.

"What?"

Charlie let go of Joeys hand, and rushed over to the jukebox. "I'll give it a go myself." She said.

Joey looked horrified. "What? No! Charlie!" Joey didn't want Charlie flaunting herself like that in public. She chased after Charlie. She put her arms around her waist from behind, tightly, but not roughly. "Charlie no. Please, don't." She pleaded, as Charlie leant over the jukebox. "I want you all to myself."

Charlie turned around in Joeys arms, barely disguising her broad smile. "Gotcha." She exclaimed.

Joey looked at Charlie, and then twigged. "Oh you rotten git." She laughed. "You sure had me going for a minute then." She pulled Charlie closer.

Charlie put her arms around Joey now. "Serves you right." She giggled. "As if I'd parade around anywhere like that in public."

"You can give me a private viewing at home anytime if you like though." Joey smiled broadly and winked at Charlie.

"Umm, well, as it's you, then maybe." Charlie teased her.

"Umm, lucky me!" Joey grinned broadly. She kissed Charlie. "Love you baby."

Charlie kissed her back, as they embraced tightly by the jukebox in the pub.

"Hey, you two! Where have you been?" Georgie eyed them suspiciously. "Break it off." She said. "We need to get another round in."

They both laughed and followed Georgie, hand in hand, to the bar.


	279. Chapter 279

_Guys,_

_Innocence4eva, glad you're enjoying it still. Thank you!_

_Xtr75, lol, more role playing maybe coming up next week for them ;-) keep reading._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 279

Later on, the stripper that Joey had booked, arrived in the pub. She was dressed as a Doctor. Her hair was up, she had a big false pair of glasses on, a tight, short-skirted business suit, fishnet stockings, high heels, a white doctors coat, and had a stethoscope round her neck.

She began her show, after having found out who the bride-to-be was. Georgie was suitably embarrassed at the strip-tease, and as the stripper began to slowly remove all of her clothes and props she got redder and redder.

The stripper tried to get Georgie to rub baby oil on her breasts, but she refused, then she tried to get Joey to do it, as the best woman, but she refused too.

One of Georgies friends offered to rub in the oil instead, and thoroughly enjoyed herself, much to the amusement of everyone else there. Joey took photos. Storing the evidence for good measure, so they could reminisce when they were sober.

They eventually moved on to The Strat.

They bypassed the queue with the VIP passes, and when they got to the door, the doorman said to Georgie, who was at the front of the queue. "Where's your friends ticket?"

Georgie looked perplexed. Charlie intervened. "It's not her friend."

"Well, they look quite close." The doorman said, deadpan. "Tickets?"

"We have not got a ticket for the blow up doll." Charlie stated defiantly.

The doorman laughed. "I was joking madam."

Charlie blinked, trying to take in what he said. "Oh." She said. Joey giggled at her side. Charlie nudged her in the ribs.

The doorman stepped backwards. "Welcome ladies. Have a good evening."

"Thank you." Charlie said, as she pushed Georgie forwards through the door.

When they got inside they were all laughing about the door man. "That was funny baby." Joey giggled.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, he sounded serious."

"Cos he was winding us up." Joey said.

"Yes, well, I realise that now."

"I'll let you off, my cute little drunken nurse." Joey hugged Charlie, who relaxed into her arms.

"Just as well." Charlie chuckled. "My cute little drunken doctor." They kissed, slowly, and then broke off, to get to the bar.

All the party had a wonderful and drunken time, and began to dance the night away.

Charlie and Joey danced tightly against each other, holding hands or hooking fingers and thumbs in each others jeans or putting a hand on each others hip.

They went into the quieter VIP area, joining some of the others from the party, who were all chatting and laughing, and having had several drinks, were very tipsy.

Charlie got them a drink from the less busy VIP bar, and then staggered back to Joey, who had watched her as she went to the bar by herself, wanting to make sure she was safe.

Charlie stood behind her when she'd handed her beer over, and wrapped her left arm round her waist, putting her left hand on Joeys tummy, stroking her skin with her thumb. She would occasionally kiss Joey on the cheek or neck while they chatted to their friends.

She whispered into Joeys ear that she loved her, and how sexy she was.

Joey smiled broadly and turned her head, so that they could kiss. Charlie hugged Joey closer, and they sighed into the deep slow kiss.

"Love you too baby." Joey said softly, as they looked into each others eyes, both smiling broadly.

After one more quick kiss, they resumed chatting to their friends and drinking.

They made sure Georgie was OK throughout the evening. Making sure she always had a drink in her hand, and was enjoying herself.

Joey took plenty of photos of her with the blow up doll, and her guests at the hen night. They all found their doctors and nurses gear very amusing.

Charlie and Joey went down to the dance floor again, hand in hand, and danced close to each other, before having more drinks.

Joey led Charlie by the hand to the toilets when she wanted to go, and Charlie gripped her hand tightly, until they were back on the dance floor.

They were both approached by single women on the dance floor, when they weren't dancing closely together, and they politely shook their heads when asked for a dance, immediately holding the others hands, showing they were together. The women smiled warmly and left them to it.

The other members of the hen party all danced and drank the night away, before sharing taxis home at 3.30 a.m..

Charlie, Joey and Leah took Georgie home in their taxi at 4 a.m., ensuring she was dropped off safely.

An amused Anna had stayed up, snuggled on the sofa, watching DVD's, and dozing off, waiting for her fiancée to come home.

Georgie was very tipsy. "Hello sexy." She slurred to Anna as she opened their front door. "Missed you." Joey and Charlie laughed, as Georgie launched herself at Anna, dragging the blow up doll behind her, and gave Anna a big sloppy kiss.

Anna laughed. "Umm, good evening drunkard." She rolled her eyes at the 4 swaying drunks in front of her. Anna looked at the blow-up doll that was still handcuffed to Georgies right wrist. "Looks like we have an extra houseguest for the night." She laughed.

The drunks all snorted and laughed, rather excessively, at Annas joke.

"Looks like you all had a great evening anyway. I'm over the limit just breathing in your fumes." Anna chuckled, at the 4 of them, standing on her doorstep, holding onto each other for support.

The drunks all laughed, yet again, at Annas words. She shook her head, chuckling at them all.

"Oh yeah. We sure did have a good time." Joey eventually announced triumphantly. Grinning like a goon.

"Yeah. It was very good. We'll fill you in on the saucy details later." Charlie snorted. "I bet you can't wait until your hen night tonight now." She burped. Very loudly. "Oops. Pardon." She announced, looking slightly shocked.

The others cried with laughter.

"See what I have to put up with." Joey laughed uncontrollably. "She always does that when she's drunk." Joey had tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"Oh dear." Anna chuckled. "Umm, I hope my hen night's not going to be as raucous as this one was, by the looks of it." She laughed. "And if it is, I will know who to blame. Joey and my sister."

"Hey." Pouted a giggling Joey. "It's all Charlies doing."

Anna laughed, as Charlie slapped Joey on the arm.

"Hey baby." Joey pouted.

"Behave hon." Scowled Charlie. She turned her attention to Anna. "Right Anna. We've delivered the important fiancée back safely, we'll leave you too it." She slurred at Anna.

"Do you by any chance have the keys to the handcuffs?" Anna asked before they left the house.

"Oh no I don't." Charlie looked puzzled. "Hon?"

Joey laughed loudly again. "They're fake, they just click open. No keys needed."

Anna smiled. "OK. Thank you then Jo."

"That's OK." Charlie said smiling, and then burped loudly again. Much to Joeys amusement again.

"You're so funny when you're drunk baby." She giggled.

"What?"

"You're funny baby." Giggled Joey again. This time Leah joined in.

"She's right. You are Charlie."

"Umm. Am I?" Asked Charlie.

"Yep." Joey confirmed. "Cute as well too." She laughed.

Charlie burped yet again. This time even Anna laughed loudly at Charlie, who couldn't understand, in her drunken state, why everyone was laughing and smiling at her.

"Right." Charlie said seriously, nodding at Anna. "Night then." And then she stumbled back to the taxi, clinging onto Joey to keep her upright, as she did so.

"Night you guys." Anna said. "See you later." She chuckled, wondering what state they would end up in when they woke up later on. She shut and locked her front door.

Anna chuckled to herself at all of them, as she helped Georgie upstairs.

She helped her get undressed, and uncuffed the blow-up doll.

Then Anna put Georgie to bed. She got her a glass of water, made her drink it, and then refilled it, leaving it by the bed for her in the night. She then got back into bed herself. Georgie was grinning broadly at her, and they snuggled up. "Umm. Night fiancée." Georgie giggled. As Anna nearly passed out from the alcoholic fumes coming from Georgie.

"Night sweetie." Replied an amused Anna. Georgie had passed out before she'd finished talking.

Charlie, Leah and Joey meanwhile had arrived home. Charlie and Joey retired to their room, having promptly stripped off their clothes, dropping them all over the floor, before getting under the covers, just having time to snuggle up and mumble. "I love you. Good night." To each other, before they both fell soundly asleep.


	280. Chapter 280

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yep, doll would have gone up like a rocket._

_Mrstanyaslater, I'm sure they'll be just fine for Annas hen do._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 280

The next morning, VJ looked on agog at the very sexy black thong laying on the floor just outside Charlie and Joeys open bedroom door. He followed the trail of clothes back to the lounge, and picked up another thong and 2 sexy bras on the way too.

Ruby came into the kitchen to have her breakfast some 20 minutes later. She'd picked up some of Joey and Charlies clothes from the floor, and left them on the sofa. She saw the underwear on the kitchen table. "VJ. Where did you get these?" She practically squawked at him.

VJ blushed bright red. "I...erm...found them."

"Found them where?"

"On the floor."

"Oh my God!" Ruby went bright red too. She mumbled under her breath about her sister and Joey, as she snatched the underwear up.

"Hey. Finders keepers." VJ tried.

Ruby scowled at him. She then walked to her sisters bedroom, and, seeing the door ajar, she picked up all their clothes from the sofa. She came back and fully pushed open their bedroom door slowly and carefully, in case she was subject to something she shouldn't, and didn't want to see on the inside.

Her sister and Joey were fast asleep, and entwined with each other in the centre of the bed. Fortunately they were covered by the quilt, saving her from any embarrassment.

She did think they looked very cute together though. And, as she'd said to Joey several times, she did envy her sister and Joeys relationship, and hoped to find someone for herself, that loved her like Joey loved her sister.

She left their clothes on the floor, and shut the door, determined to have a go at her sister for leaving her sexy underwear strewn around the house. She chuckled to herself too. An ideal opportunity for her to wind her sister up. She couldn't wait.

Joey and Charlie finally appeared at midday. Joey put the coffee on, and got 2 glasses of water for them, while Charlie put some bread in the toaster, and got a couple of headache tablets out for them both.

"Ahh, finally." Ruby said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Rubes, can you not shout please." Charlie requested, her head banging slightly.

"Umm, well, maybe if you'd found what VJ found this morning, you'd be shouting too."

"What are you talking about Rubes?"

"VJ, shall we say, found some very interesting items of clothing this morning." Ruby smirked.

"Ruby, enough riddles." Sighed Charlie.

"It appears that when you two got back last night, you decided to shed your clothes on the way to your bedroom."

"Did we?" Asked Charlie, looking at Joey.

Joey shrugged. "I don't remember baby." She poured the coffee, as Charlie buttered the toast.

"Yes, you did. And luckily for you, VJ didn't actually see you wearing the underwear he found this morning." Ruby stifled a laugh.

"What?" Charlie looked at Ruby.

"Your underwear sis, was all over the floor, much to VJ's excitement this morning." Ruby laughed. "You guys have made his day."

Charlie blushed bright red. "My underwear, was." She gulped. "Found by VJ?"

Joey laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing Joey." Ruby stood with her hands on her hips. "Because he found your underwear too."

Joey stopped laughing, and looked aghast at Ruby. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Yes Joey. VJ found yours and Charlies thongs and bras on the floor this morning. Like I said, you've both made his day. You were fortunate he didn't see you both in the nude as well, as you'd not bothered to shut your bedroom door either."

Joey looked at Charlie. They both burst into laughter. "I think it would've been worse if we'd been wearing them when he saw them." Joey said.

"Oh God. How embarrassing." Charlie said, burying her head in her hands.

"Very." Ruby said, trying to act quite disgusted by her sisters behaviour.

"Just think Rubes, when we move, it'll be you bumping into us in the night when we're all naked and feeling sexy." Charlie winked at Joey.

"Oh God, please save me from that spectacle." Ruby pleaded, scrunching up her face.

Joey and Charlie chuckled, followed by Ruby, who joined in.

"Has Leah shown her face yet Rubes?" Asked Charlie.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. I've not seen her today."

"Oh dear. I hope she's OK." Joey said.

The couple continued with their coffees and toast, beginning to think it was not long before they were attending Annas hen night later that night as well.

"What shall we do this afternoon hon?"

"I don't want to do too much. What about you?"

"Umm. I'd like to lounge around here. Recover from last night, and prepare for tonight."

"I like the sound of that." Joey smiled.

Charlie smiled. "An afternoon snuggled up in bed with a couple of DVD's and loads of snacks then?"

"Snuggles suits me just fine." Joey smiled. Ruby rolled her eyes. Joey chuckled, and said. "I saw that." Ruby stuck her tongue out. "How about sausage sarnies for brekkie? I'm still hungry after the toast."

"Umm. Me too." Charlie replied. "Let's have sausage and egg and mushroom baguettes shall we?"

"Yeah. Good thinking. Let's pop out to the diner, and then come back and relax."

"Do you want to come Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Oh go on then. Why not? I haven't had a pig out like that for ages." Ruby smiled. "I'll just get changed."

"What about Leah, should we see if she wants anything?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Good idea hon. I'll go give her a knock." Charlie knocked on Leahs bedroom door, and went in when Leah said to come in. "Hey Leah. You OK?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad thanks." Leah sighed. "Just tired. I must be getting old." She laughed.

"We're going out for sausage baguettes from the diner. You in?"

"Oh God, that sounds good."

"Well, we're not showering first, we're gonna go covered up, and nip in and out the diner. You're welcome to come too."

"OK. Give me 2 minutes." Leah started to get out of bed.

"See you in a bit then." Charlie said, as she left Leahs room.

Charlie and Joey then quickly got changed and a bit tidied up too, and they all popped out for supplies of snacks for the afternoon.

Then they nipped in the diner for take outs, and ate them in Joeys car, so no one would see them looking so messy and hung over.

They also got pizza to heat up for later on, before they went out on Annas hen night that evening.

Then they went home, had another drink to hydrate themselves, and then took a water and a coffee each to bed, snuggling up and watching a DVD together. They set the alarm for 5 p.m., as they knew they were going to nod off.

They both fell asleep, facing each other and holding each other close.

Leah went back to bed too, and Ruby tried to keep quiet.

Joey and Charlie moved while they slept, into their normal sleeping position, with Joey spooning Charlie.

Ruby checked on them during the afternoon, and when she didn't get any response from her gentle knocking, she entered their room to switch off the TV, so it wouldn't wake them up. She smiled to herself, at how cute and cosy Joey and her sister looked, all cuddled up together.

She left them to it, shutting their door quietly on the way out.

The alarm woke them from their slumber at 5 p.m.. They both sighed, and Joey switched it onto snooze.

Charlie turned around in her arms, smiled, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Umm hon, that was a nice nap." She said, yawning and stretching at the same time.

"Sure was." Yawned Joey back. "How's your head?"

"Good. How's yours?"

"Good also." Joey chuckled. "Just as well, as we have to do it all over again tonight."

"Yeah it is isn't it." Charlie chuckled. "Still, at least Annas won't be as raucous or as late as Georgies one."

"Don't you believe it baby. The quiet ones are the worst." Joey smiled. "I've seen Anna drink Georgie under the table you know."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Blimey. That takes some doing."

"Exactly." Joey nodded, as she chuckled.

The alarm went off again. "Guess that's our queue to move." Charlie sighed.

"Umm." Joey moaned. "I guess it is."

They got out of bed, and heated up the pizza they'd brought earlier. Then Joey put the kettle on while Charlie went to see if Leah was awake. She was, and came to join them in the kitchen.

"How's your head now?"

"Yeah, it's fine now thanks. Just as well, as we're going out later to do it all over again." She laughed.

They ate the pizza, and then took it in turns to have showers, before getting ready to go out to Annas hen night.

Annas sister Natalie, in the meantime, had arrived at Annas place. Georgie was in still bed when she arrived at noon, and Anna took Georgie a coffee and bacon sarnies for a snack, and then let her go back to sleep for the rest of the afternoon, while Natalie unpacked her things and made herself at home in their spare guest room.

Anna and Natalie had a lot of catching up to do, and sat downstairs laughing and chatting, drinking coffee and eating snacks.

"You'd better not have arranged anything raucous tonight Nat." Anna warned. "I won't be amused."

Nat laughed. "We've arranged a suitable send off, don't you worry about that."

"I'm gonna kill you and Joey if it crosses the line."

"Hey sis. Neither of us would do that would we." Nat smiled. "I bet Jo didn't do anything out of order for Georgie."

"I don't know yet." Anna chuckled. "Georgies been asleep most of the day. They didn't get in until 4.20 a.m."

"God, that must've been some party." Nat chuckled. "Let's hope tonight measures up."

"Umm, well, we'll see."

"What time is Jo coming over?"

"They'll be here about 6.30 p.m.. We can have a few drinks before we go out."

"Oh great. I can't wait to see her again. It's been ages." Nat said. "And of course I can't wait to meet Jo's girlfriend. The most lovely, by all accounts, Charlie." She chuckled. "Georgies boss no less."

"You'll like her." Anna chuckled back. "She is lovely Nat. And very beautiful. Jo's well smitten."

"Really? Well, good for Jo. I hope it works out for her."

"Oh I'm sure it will. Charlie's head over heels in love too." Anna smiled. "And they're buying a house together."

"That's great!" Nat smiled. "Good for Jo. I really can't wait to meet Charlie now. And see who's got our Jo in such a loved up state then."

Anna giggled. "You won't be disappointed. Like I said, she's beautiful."

Georgie joined them at 4 p.m. when she woke up. She kissed Nat hello, and slouched on the sofa next to Anna, giving her a kiss and a cuddle, and laying her head in her lap.

"How's my poorly headed girl?" Anna chuckled, stroking Georgie on the forehead.

"Not too bad now thanks." Georgie sighed. "I think it was a great night out." She chuckled.

"I'd say so. And I'm sure that Joey will show us all the photos sometime."

"Oh God. I hope there's nothing dodgy on there."

"I'm sure there isn't, just you lot having a great hen party."

They chatted until 5p.m., and then had a bite to eat before showering in preparation for the night ahead.

Joey, Charlie and Leah got their hen party gear out, and sorted out the stuff they wanted Anna to wear. "Umm, I can see the appeal now hon." Charlie chuckled, eyeing Joey up and down in her hen night attire.

Joey smiled. "Just an ordinary day out for you."

"Yeah, let's hope no one thinks I'm on duty." Charlie chuckled. "But you do look exceedingly sexy."

Joey and Nat had decided that Annas hen party attendees should be dressed as police women, just like they had Georgies dressed as doctors and nurses. Charlie thought that Joey in uniform was very sexy indeed.

They'd also got Anna a blow up doll to hand cuff her to too. They'd dressed it up as policewoman too. Joey found it highly amusing.

"Hey baby?"

"Yes hon."

"When I went shopping for stuff for Annas hen night. I bought something for us too." Joey smiled.

"Did you? And what was it?" Charlie asked.

"These." Joey said, as she dangled some fake handcuffs from her index finger.

Charlie laughed. "You want to give them a go do you?"

"Wouldn't do any harm." Joey replied, grinning broadly.

"You needn't have bought any though, we could've used mine."

Joey laughed. "Now you tell me."

"Umm." Charlie looked at Joey cheekily. "Have you been naughty?"

Joey grinned back at her girlfriend, and nodded. "Oh yeah. I've been very naughty." She said huskily.

"Well. I think that you may have to get arrested later on then." Charlie confirmed. "And then we'll sort out your punishment."

"I've been really really bad." Joey pouted.

Charlie laughed. "I will interrogate you later on, and find out exactly what you've done that's so bad. And I will dish out some suitable punishment, to fit the crime."

Joey smiled broadly at Charlie. "Oh goody."

"You won't be saying that later." Charlie said sternly. "Now I suggest you behave until further notice, or the lesson will not be happening."

Joey nodded eagerly. "OK." She zipped her lips shut by drawing her fingers across her lips.

Charlie laughed. "Right. We'd better get moving. Taxi will be here soon"

They met Leah in the lounge, who was suitably dressed as a cop, complete with oversized hat and handcuffs.

They said goodbye to Ruby as they got in the taxi when it arrived, setting off for Annas.


	281. Chapter 281

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, VJ would have had fun explaining that to the teacher!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 281

The taxi arrived at Annas, and they all got out and walked to the front door. Charlie knocked on the door, and Anna opened it. "Hi you guy..." She stopped, and smiled, then laughed at the 3 policewomen in front of her. "Well, good evening officers. You seem to have a theme going on."

The 3 of them looked really effective with their shirts, baseball caps, utility belt and false guns. They walked in the house, and kissed Anna on the cheek as they went passed. Joey asked where Nat was.

"She'll still getting dressed. I guess I know why now." Anna chuckled, just as Nat came down the stairs.

"Evening everyone." She said. Joey walked towards her.

"Hey. Long time no see Nat." They hugged each other, and kissed on the cheek.

"It's been great chatting on the phone though." Nat smiled.

"Hey, have you two been plotting behind my back?" Anna laughed.

"Umm, maybe." Joey laughed.

They released each other. "So. Let me introduce you to Charlie." Joey smiled at Nat.

"You better had." Nat chuckled. "Finally."

They walked towards Charlie, who'd gone into the lounge with Leah.

"Charlie." Joey said, walking over to her girl friend, and putting her arm around her waist. "This is Annas sister Natalie. Nat to her mates. Nat, this is Charlie, my girl friend." She said proudly.

"Hi Charlie." Nat said smiling, walking towards Charlie with her hand outstretched. Charlie moved forward, and they shook hands, and kissed lightly on the cheek. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi Nat. Lovely to meet you." Charlie smiled. "Not too much bad stuff I hope." She chuckled.

"No." Nat smiled. "All very good stuff, don't worry." Nat chuckled. "You're right sis. Joey's a lucky lady."

Charlie blushed slightly, and looked shyly at Joey. "Well I think I'm the lucky one, as I've got Joey." She smiled. Joey smiled back broadly at her, and squeezed her around the waist.

"And Nat, this is Leah. We share her home with her and her son VJ." Joey said.

Leah and Nat kissed each other hello on the cheek.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling? Up for round two?" Georgie said, as she came into the lounge.

"Hi Sherlock. Yep, we're ready alright."

"Hey, that uniform suits you Jo. Ever thought about a career change?" Georgie giggled.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me." Joey said. She handed a bag to Anna. "You need to put this on Anna. It's the law." They all laughed.

She opened the bag, to find her own uniform shirt, cap, fake cuffs, utility belt and gun inside. She laughed and shook her head. "Do I have to?"

"You do sis. If I have to wear it, so do you." Nat smiled. "Besides. They look quite fetching."

"Yes Anna. Put it on for me." Georgie chuckled.

"Oh OK then." Anna chuckled, as she went upstairs to change.

When she'd left the lounge, Joey and Charlie got the blow up doll out, and dressed it up in police gear too. They were going to cuff it to Anna, just like they'd cuffed the one last night to Georgie.

Georgie laughed. "Oh dear. Poor Anna."

"Hey Georgie, don't laugh. You got quite attached to your doll last night."

"It's true, I did." Georgie laughed. "Especially as I thought they wouldn't let her in the Strat."

"That was funny." Chuckled Joey. "Charlie going all police mode to the door man."

"Hon." Charlie chuckled. "I thought he was being serious about the ticket."

"Yes. As you were too drunk to know any different." Joey smiled. "Well, if it's the same door man tonight, he'll recognise some of us, and there won't be a repeat."

"So. Who'd like a drink to start the evening off?" Georgie said, as she brought in Champagne and glasses. She popped the cork, and poured the Champagne, and they toasted Anna when she came downstairs.

Joey took some photos, and then they started on a couple of bottles of wine.

Then Charlie handcuffed the blow up doll to a horrified Anna, with the fluffy pink handcuffs they'd brought with them. "Oh dear. Whatever am I going to do with this attached to me all night?" She asked.

"Erm, buy her a drink, instead of chatting to any strangers." Suggested Georgie. "You'll get used to it."

"Umm, well, I'd better." Anna laughed, the doll sitting in her lap.

"A couple of drinks and she'll be your best friend." Chuckled Charlie.

"Oh look sweetie. She has your eyes." She said to Georgie.

They all fell about laughing. "Did you model for her Sherlock?" Joey asked.

"Oh very funny." Georgie laughed. "Anyway, didn't you take the piss out of me enough last night? Tonight's meant to be Annas turn."

"Gee, thanks sweetie." Anna laughed.

Then they all chatted and laughed with Georgie, Anna and Nat. Charlie and Joey spent time talking to Nat, so Charlie and Nat could get to know each other a bit better.

"So Nat, Joey says you're staying here until Thursday." Charlie says.

"Yeah. It means I can help these guys out, if they need my help, and then take them to the airport for the honeymoon on the way home."

"That's handy." Smiled Charlie.

"Umm. It would be handy if I knew where I was going, so I could pack something for it!" Anna stated.

Georgie laughed. "It's a surprise, so I will tell you what to take on Thursday morning."

"God sweetie. I need more time to pack than that!"

"Tough." Georgie laughed.

"Hey Georgie, where are you staying on Tuesday night?" Asked Nat. "You're not thinking of staying here are you? It's bad luck."

"No Nat. I'm staying at Leahs. Ruby, Charlies sister, is going to stay at Irene's for the night, so I can have her room, and Joey can get me ready on Wednesday."

"Oh. That's OK then." Nat smiled.

"Or more likely try and calm my nerves." Georgie laughed.

"Just as long as you don't change your mind and leave me waiting for you." Anna laughed.

"Hey, I'd never do that Anna." Georgie said. "I love you, and we're getting married." She hugged Anna.

Anna kissed Georgie on the cheek. "I know sweetie." She grinned broadly. "And I can't wait."

"I must admit I feel a bit like I'm still at work with my uniform on." Charlie said to Georgie.

"Yeah. It's a pretty good replica. I hope no one thinks you guys are working. That could be difficult to explain." Georgie laughed.

"Yeah. Well hopefully I won't get reported for drinking on duty then." Charlie laughed.

"Now that would be funny." Georgie laughed.

After a couple more drinks to start the evening off, they bade Georgie good evening, as they set off in the taxi to the Rock and Roll Themed restaurant that Joey and Nat had booked for the meal that night.

Once again Joey had arranged VIP tickets at the Strat for all the hen party members after the meal, so they were up for another long drunken entertaining evening out.

When they arrived at the restaurant, some other friends of Annas were already waiting for them in the bar. They were all wearing police uniforms too.

Anna looked at Joey and Nat, and rolled her eyes. "You pair, honestly." She smiled.

The other partygoers were actually doctors and nurses from the hospital, some of her friends from Uni, and some cousins and friends from the city, who were staying at the Sands for the night.

Unlike Georgie, there were no men on Annas hen night though.

Joey and Nat sorted out a round of drinks, as they waited for the table to be ready at 8.30 p.m.. They had a few drinks, to get in the mood, and sat down at the table at 8.15 p.m..

They all looked very funny, all wearing their uniforms at the table, and everyone else in the place did a double take.

They had to put the blow up doll on it's own chair, next to Anna, although they did take the cuffs off while Anna ate, for which she was grateful.

Joey sat next to Charlie, and Leah sat next to Charlie.

They had a great laugh and loads of food, and after the lovely meal, a stripper that Joey had booked came into the bar area. She was of course, dressed up as a Policewoman, in her very lifelike uniform.

Joey pointed out Anna to her, and poor Anna went suitably bright red.

The music started, and the voluptuous stripper slowly danced provocatively in front of Anna, gradually removing her clothing, piece by piece.

Joey glanced at Charlie. "Ok baby?" She asked, whispering in Charlie ear.

"Yes hon. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm having a great time again." Joey smiled. "But let's hope we don't get another rogue stripper come in." She looked worried.

Charlie laughed. "I don't think they'd risk it if they saw all these cops around."

"True." Joey chuckled. She stood behind Charlie, her hands round her waist, as they watched the stripper. Joey whispered into Charlies ear. "She's not as good at this as you."

Charlie smiled. "Oh I don't know, I'm picking up a few tips I can try on you later."

"Ooh you tease." Joey chuckled in her ear. "She's nowhere near as sexy as you though." She kissed Charlie on the neck, and then they resumed watching the stripper.

When she was topless, she sidled up to an embarrassed Anna, and put her bra round the back of her neck, pulling Anna towards her. She released Anna, and went dancing round the hen party, encouraging any of them that wanted to, to rub baby oil on her breasts. She had a few takers, although when Leah, Rachel, Joey and Charlie were approached, they all declined the offer.

When the music stopped, the stripper took a bow, and got a round of applause from the party, before picking up her clothes and leaving the bar.

"God Joey." Anna said. "How embarrassing. I hope you didn't get someone like that for Georgie last night."

Joey laughed. "Of course I did. And don't worry, Sherlock didn't go near her."

"Just as well." Anna shook her head, chuckling.

"It's only a bit of fun Anna. Everyone's meant to have a stripper for their hen night."

"Yes, well, thank God I won't be doing that again then." Anna laughed. "But mark my words, when your time is here, I won't be holding back on the arrangements!"

Joey looked worried. "A stripper like tonight would be OK. But nothing else."

Anna laughed. "Umm. You'll have to wait and see."

They had another round of drinks at the bar, before the 2 minibus taxis that Joey and Nat had ordered, took them to the Start at 11 p.m..

When they got there, they once again walked straight past the queue, and entered the VIP door. The same doorman from the night before was there.

He eyed the party with amusement, as he looked at Annas blow up doll, wearing a police uniform, and handcuffed to her with pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Well." He said. "Looks like you have an extra guest again ladies."

Charlie, who was once again a bit tipsy already, jumped in and said. "And we're not paying for this one to come in either, ha ha." Laughing a bit too much at the doorman.

Joey chuckled. "Baby. Let's just get in and get another drink eh?"

"Ok hon." Charlie said, as she gripped Joeys hand, and then marched them into the club.

"Have a great evening again ladies." The doorman chuckled.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will." Replied Joey.

They headed straight for the VIP bar, and all had their free glasses of Champagne, before hitting the dance floor. Anna was carrying the blow up doll around with her. And was now finding it quite amusing, in her tipsy state.

Joey and Nat were taking plenty of photos, and then they all hit the dance floor.

Once again Joey and Charlie danced closely together. When a slower numbers was played, they wrapped their arms around each other, and swayed slowly together, talking softly to each other, looking into each others eyes and kissing deeply and slowly.

When the number finished, they reluctantly broke apart, breathless and slightly ruddy. They took each other by the hand and went to the VIP bar for another drink, then they sat down on the soft leather sofas there, with Anna and Nat. Charlie sat on Joeys lap, and put her left arm around Joeys shoulder. Joey rested her right hand on Charlies hip.

They all chatted and drank away. "I think I may have a bad hangover tomorrow." Anna chuckled.

"Aww. Sherlock will look after you." Joey chuckled.

"She'd better." Laughed Anna, a bit too much, in her drunken state.

"Course she will." Smiled Charlie. "She'll sort out the doll too." They all erupted in a fit of the giggles at Charlies words.

"She'd better not." Laughed Anna. She's got her own from yesterday."

Charlie snorted with laughter. "Oops. I didn't mean it like that."

"We know baby." Joey chuckled.

Charlie burped. "Oops." She hiccupped then. Then she giggled.

"Oops baby. You OK?" Asked Joey, rubbing Charlie on the back.

"Yep. Fine thanks hon." Smiled Charlie.

They resumed their drinking, and in between their drinks, Joey and Charlie had a few kisses and cuddles. Before the all went back to the dance floor, they all popped to the loo, and then danced the night away again.

Charlie, Joey, Leah, Nat and Anna were the last ones to leave the Start from their party. They took a taxi back to Annas, dropping off Nat and Anna. They got there at 4 a.m., much to Georgies amusement, as she opened the door to her drunken fiancee.

"Good morning sweetie." Giggled a very drunk Anna. "I brought you a present." She stated, as she thrust the blow-up doll at Georgie.

"Thank you. It will match the one I got yesterday." Georgie smiled.

Nat and Anna bade the other 3 goodnight, with big hugs and kisses on the cheek. Then the 3 of them stood on the doorstep and saluted at Georgie as she helped Nat and Anna into the house. Georgie laughed. "Whatever do you 3 look like?"

"Good night officer." Joey giggled, as they turned around, and headed back to the taxi to take them home.

When they got to Leahs, they remembered to lock the door between them, and then headed for bed.

"Right hon. Let's not leave our underwear all over the place tonight." Charlie said, seriously worried about a repeat performance.

"Let's get undressed in our room, and remember to lock the door." Joey said.

They clung to each other, to keep themselves upright as they staggered to their room. They locked the door then stripped their clothes off, and got into bed, cuddling up, before passing out almost straight away.


	282. Chapter 282

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, I think you'll enjoy Joeys punishment ;-)_

_Xtr75, lol, yep, they've have a few drinks this weekend!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 282

They woke up at 11.30 a.m.. "Umm. Morning baby." Sighed Joey tiredly.

"Morning hon." Charlie replied, yawning.

"I'm a bit dry."

Charlie giggled. "You don't usually have that problem."

Joey chuckled. "Hey cheeky." She squeezed Charlie slightly. "You know what I meant. Did you fancy a coffee?"

"Umm, I wouldn't mind hon." Charlie sighed.

"OK, let me get the kettle on then. Won't be a tick." Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek, got out of bed, put on her dressing gown, and ventured out into the kitchen.

"Morning Jo." Said a rather exuberant Ruby.

"Oooh, Rubes, keep it down a pitch please." Chuckled Joey.

Ruby laughed. "How you guys feeling then? Bit of a headache?"

"A little fragile. I'm just getting a coffee, and tablets." Joey pondered. "I may get some toast on the go too."

"I tell you what." Ruby said. "How about if I bring you 2 a coffee and toast in to you. And you go back to bed?" She offered.

"Do you mind?" Asked Joey, looking a little pale.

"Of course not Jo. You do enough for me." Ruby smiled. "You go back to bed. I'll bring some brekkie in in a bit."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey smiled. "I'll just take a water and tablets with me then."

"OK." Said Ruby, as she set about making her sister and Joey a light breakfast.

Joey went back to their room, and shut the door. "Where's the coffee hon?" Asked Charlie.

"Rubes is bringing it in in a bit." Joey said, before adding. "I'm going to put my PJ's on for when she comes in. Do you want yours?" She took off her dressing gown, and put a pair of PJ t-shirt and shorts on.

"Yeah. I guess I'd better put some on too then." Charlie got out of bed, and Joey handed her a clean pair of PJ's.

"Here. Take a couple of tablets." Joey said as she passed the glass of water and tablets to Charlie.

"Thanks hon." Said Charlie, knocking them back, and finishing off the water.

They got back into bed, and cuddled up. Joey lay on her back, and Charlie lay against her, resting her head on Joeys left shoulder, and draping her left arm over Joeys tummy.

Charlies stomach growled at her. Joey giggled. "Tummy monster on the prowl eh?"

Charlie chuckled. "Umm. Sounds like it hon."

Some 15 minutes later, Ruby knocked on the door, and went into their room. "Morning you two. Another good evening out I hope."

"Yeah. It was really good again Rubes." Charlie smiled, as she and Joey sat up in bed.

"Brekkie is served." Ruby smiled, placing the tray on Charlies lap.

"Ooh, bacon sarnies, lovely. Thanks Rubes."

"You're welcome sis."

"Yeah. Thanks Rubes." Smiled Joey, eagerly tucking into the offering. "Umm. Delicious."

"I'll leave you to it then." Ruby smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Rubes. See you later. We'll probably go back to sleep again after this." Charlie said. "Maybe we'll go out to the diner for dinner. Or maybe get a take out. We'll see how we feel later, and how Leah feels of course."

"OK. I'm keeping VJ quiet, Leah's not awake yet, so I might take him out down the beach, stop him getting bored and being noisy."

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie said.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes. Appreciate it." Joey added.

"Umm. Did you need some money?" Charlie asked.

"I guess depending on what I do with VJ, then maybe." Ruby said.

"Hang on then." Charlie said, as she got out of bed and went to her handbag. She took out $50. "Here Rubes, just spend what you need to." She handed the money to Ruby, and got back into bed.

"Gee, thanks sis." Ruby replied, as she then shut their door, and they finished their bacon sarnies, juices and coffees, and then snuggled back down to sleep together.

"Ummm, this is nice, snuggling up like this, all warm and cosy." Joey said softly.

"Sure is hon." Charlie sighed contentedly. "And it won't be too long before we'll be doing it in our own place."

"Can't wait baby." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie on the forehead, and gave her a little squeeze.

"Me either." Smiled Charlie, as she hugged Joey tighter.

They fell back to sleep, and finally got up at 2.30 p.m.. They had a shower to wake themselves up, and then had a stroll along the beach, to get some fresh air.

When they returned home, they felt a lot better. Leah had also surfaced and they decided to go out to the diner for a early dinner, to save any of them cooking.

Leah and Charlie were both at work 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. on Monday, so they didn't want a late night either. They all had lasagne at the diner. Ruby and VJ had chips with theirs, the 3 adults opting for a side salad instead.

Joey phoned Georgie to see how Anna and Nat were. It seemed that they'd had a similarly lazy day, with slight hangovers too.

But Anna thoroughly enjoyed herself at her hen night, as did Georgie the night before, and they thanked Joey for her part in arranging their hen nights.

They also then arranged to go out on Monday night together. Joey said she'd arrange the restaurant booking, and they could go to the Italian in Yabbie Creek. It would be a nice almost last meal for the soon to be married couple. So Joey booked a table for 8 people, to include Leah, Ruby and VJ for 7 p.m..

Then Joey and Charlie bade the rest of the household goodnight, as they opted for an early night.

They popped to the bathroom, and then got into bed, watching a bit of TV before they switched that and the lights off.

"Night hon." Said Charlie softly, as she cuddled up to Joey. Then she kissed Joey on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too baby." Joey smiled happily in the darkness, as she kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips.


	283. Chapter 283

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few chapters, but you will enjoy it I'm sure, lol._

_Xtr75, lol, yep, Charlie was a bit tipsy!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 283

The alarm rudely awoke them at 6.45 a.m. on Monday morning. Charlie groaned, before switching the snooze button on. She then cuddled back up to Joey. "Morning hon." She sighed in Joeys ear, before kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Morning baby." Mumbled Joey.

The alarm went off again. Charlie. "Arrgh'ed." At it, switched it off, and kissed Joey on the cheek. "Shower beckons hon." She said quietly, releasing Joey, and getting out of bed.

Once she'd had breakfast, showered and changed, she kissed a sleeping Joey goodbye on the forehead before she left for work.

Once Joey woke up, some 2 hours later, she had her breakfast, then showered, and arranged with the estate agent and Alice, to take the architects around their soon to be house at 1 p.m.. She also arranged for her and Charlie to go to the furniture storage facility in Yabbie Creek for 5 p.m., to take pictures of her furniture, and see what they'd like to put in their house when they moved in. She also decided to pop into the bank that afternoon, to make sure the money transfers were getting in place for the house purchase, and building work.

She phoned Charlie. "Hey hon." Charlie smiled down the phone.

"Hi baby. Just to let you know I've managed to get the architects to go round our house at 1 p.m. for photos etcetera, so if you can meet us there that'd be great, if not then we can go in later on in the week, and tell then what we like and what we don't."

"Great hon. I'll try and get there. Should be OK for a lunch break about then I think." Charlie pondered.

"Good." Joey said happily. "And I've also arranged the storage place for 5 p.m., so if you can meet me there after work, we can take a look at my stuff, and get photos."

"OK, great." Charlie chuckled. "You've done more work than me today already."

"You'd better get back to it then." Joey laughed. "Go catch some crims."

"Will do." Charlie laughed. "You going to get a surf in before we meet up?"

"Yep, just going now."

"OK, well, have fun. See you at 1 then. I'll let you know if I can't make it."

"OK. Bye baby, see you later."

"Bye hon." They hung up.

Joey set off for a couple of hours surfing, before meeting Glen and Kelly the leading architect and interior designer at 1 p.m. at Seaview. She arrived 10 minutes early, so she could thank Alice for letting them come round.

Charlie arrived just after them, and they took Glen and Kelly around the house, showing them what they loved about the place, and wanted to keep, and what they wanted updating, and where they might like the extensions. The architects took photos and notes, and quick measurements of a few rooms, before they headed out to the garden. Then Joey showed them the outside of the place, and what they were thinking of, as per their initial meeting, about their plans for that.

On the face of it, Glen thought that their plans would fit in quite well, and they said they'd be in contact with Joey later on in the week, about the first draft of their designs.

Charlie thanked them before they left, and then they thanked Alice, for once again, helping them out with the viewing.

Before Charlie went back to work, she embraced Joey, and leant her back against her car. "Good surf hon?" She asked softly, smiling and looking happily into Joeys deep brown eyes.

"Very good surf, yeah." Joey smiled, putting her hands on Charlies hips.

"Good." Charlie smiled. "You have been busy today."

"Gotta get things sorted eh." Joey smiled. "So I'll see you again at 5 p.m. then."

"Yep, should be fine hon." Charlie kissed Joey goodbye, and they released each other.

Before Charlie drove off, Joey handed her a packed lunch she'd made for her. "Aww, thanks hon." Smiled Charlie.

"That's OK. I made my own at the same time." Joey smiled. "Have a good afternoon gorgeous." She chuckled.

"You too sexy." Charlie chuckled back. "Bye hon." As she drove back off to work.

Joey followed Charlie to Yabbie Creek, and popped into the bank. Then she went to the gym for an hour, before going home, showering, and then going over to the storage facility.

Charlie was already parked outside when Joey got there. "Hey, you beat me to it." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. Where have you been slow coach?" Charlie chuckled. They didn't greet each other with a kiss as Charlie was in uniform in public.

They walked into the office, and Joey showed them her ID so she could access her container areas. They walked into the big warehouse, Charlie following Joey to her large furniture storage container. Joey unlocked the door, and they walked in.

"So, most of these things are from mum and dads place." Joey said, as she began to take dust sheets off the tables and chairs. Charlie helped her uncover the wooden items.

"Wow hon. These table and chairs are beautiful." Charlie enthused, loving the beautiful heavy oak carved dining room set.

"Yeah. My mum had pretty good taste." Joey smiled, running her fingers lightly over the smooth wooden table top.

"I think we ought to definitely have these in our dining room." Charlie smiled. "What do you think?"

"Well, I like all of this stuff, which is why I kept it. So, if you like it too, then we'll have it in our house."

"I do Jo." Charlie smiled.

"Right. I'll take some photos for Kelly, then she can see what she needs to match the colours and other stuff in the house with."

"Sounds good to me."

Joey began snapping away at the dining set. Then she uncovered the kitchen furniture. Again, this was beautiful oak furniture. A lovely table, smaller and lighter than the dining set, and 6 chairs.

"This is lovely too." Charlie said, running her fingers over the beautiful wooden table." She smiled. "This will fit into the kitchen won't it." She stated.

"I think so." Joey smiled. "We'll have to see." She took another dust sheet off a wooden dresser for the kitchen.

"That's lovely hon. Will do nice in the kitchen too." Charlie smiled. "Keep the theme going."

"Yeah, I think it will." Joey took some more pictures. Then they covered the stuff up again.

Joey locked the container, then opened another up. "So I have all these kitchen appliances. Obviously Bretts are in the flat in Sydney, but mum and dads are here. I think maybe these could go in the annexe, and we get new ones for the house. What do you think?"

"Depends if we really like any of them hon. And if there's nothing wrong with them, and they all match, why not have them in our kitchen?"

"They all work fine." They uncovered the electricals.

Joey showed Charlie an oven, a toaster, a fridge, freezer, washing machine, tumble dryer, dishwasher, microwave, a couple of TV's, DVD players, music centres.

"Oh yeah. I've also got all these TV's and stuff. So Rubes could have some stuff in her room, or we could put it in the annexe or our room or the snug even."

"God hon. There's so much."

"Yeah. Plus we've got the TV and DVD player in our room at Leahs too don't forget."

"I think we need to think about what goes where."

"The TV in our room at Leahs and one of these surround sound music centres could go in our snug. I think it would be nice to buy a big new TV etc for Rubes and the lounge and our bedroom in the new place. Then put one of these old TV's in the annexe."

"Ok." Charlie nodded. "What about the kitchen appliances?"

"Well, if we put this lot in the annexe, we can buy all new matching stuff for our new kitchen and utility room. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me. But I mean there's nothing wrong with having this stuff in our kitchen hon, and getting a new set for the annexe instead you know."

"Yeah, but it would be nice to get a brand new set I think."

"If you like hon." Charlie smiled. "After all, you'll be using it more than me." She ducked out the way, just as Joey went to slap her gently on the arm.

"Cheeky sod." Joey laughed. "You will be cooking too you know. And washing. So don't think I'm going to let you get away without doing anything."

"I know hon." Chuckled Charlie. "Just joking."

Joey took photos of the stuff, before they uncovered some more boxes.

"I've also got all the kitchen utensils we'll ever need." Joey smiled. She pulled a dust sheet back to reveal about 6 boxes full of pots, pans, cutlery etc. All of it matched, and was the best branded stuff. "I have some of Bretts stuff too. That doesn't match with this, as it's more modern. But maybe we could put that in the annexe, if Rubes likes it, or if she moves or goes to Uni, she can take some with her."

"Good thinking hon. I mean it's lovely stuff, but as you say, doesn't match what we want in the house does it. I think the annexe is a good idea. A more modern look and feel for Rubes or visitors." Charlie smiled. "Hey, at least this means we don't have to buy too much stuff to go in the house."

"Yeah, it all helps doesn't it."

They covered all the stuff back up, and moved onto the next container. "OK, so bedroom furniture. Some of it was mine, and some mum and dads, and some was Bretts from mum and dads house, so a bit of a mix of styles." They took the dust sheets off.

"This bed is beautiful hon, and the matching wardrobe." Charlie said, looking at the lovely wooden bed.

"Mum and dads. Umm. I'd like to keep it, if Rubes doesn't like it, I'd like to put it in the annexe or put in the third bedroom at ours."

"Why don't we have it in our room?"

"Because I want us to get a bigger one, that we choose between us." Joey smiled shyly. "I think it'll be quite romantic to pick our bed together."

Charlie smiled, and hugged Joey. "Cute hon. And yes, very romantic." She chuckled. "I don't want one too big though, or I won't be able to find you in it."

Joey chuckled back. "Trust me, I'll always let you find me in bed."

"I'm counting on it." Charlie chuckled back. "But one like this would be lovely."

"Yeah. I'd be happy with one like that." They kissed softly, before Joey took some more photos. "We'll have to get a mattress for these beds though, I didn't keep any, just the beds and frames."

"That's fine hon. We can get the type we prefer can't we."

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "The wardrobes and bedside tables match the big bed too. So wherever that ends up, we'll put them in the same room."

"OK hon."

"I'd like to let Rubes pick her own bed and furniture though. If you've not got a problem with that." Joey said. "I mean if she likes this stuff then great, she can have it, if not then we should buy her new stuff I think, that she chooses."

"Nope. That suits me. I'm sure Rubes would love any of this stuff, but it would be nice for her to have the choice."

"Well, we've got plenty of bedrooms we can put the stuff in anyway. For guests, or for, you know." Joey shrugged and blushed slightly. "The future."

Charlie smiled, and hugged Joey from behind round the waist. She whispered in Joey ear. "Yes hon." She kissed her on the neck, and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know." She sighed contentedly. "The future."

Joey leant back slightly against Charlie. "And we're going to have updated built in wardrobes and a dressing room in our bedroom, so we won't need much furniture. Just maybe a bedside table each, to match the bed, and the sofa we talked about."

"Yep. And some furniture for the veranda." Charlie added.

"Yeah, that too." Joey smiled.

"Right. What's next hon." Charlie kissed Joeys cheek, before releasing her.

"Other furniture. Umm, sofas and chairs and small coffee tables, display cabinets, even rugs, and so on." They opened up that one.

"Well, we've got room for it all hon." Charlie said. "We just need to decide where we're going to put it."

"Yeah." Joey took snaps of it all. "Right. One container left. Loads of garden stuff. From a lawnmower to hammocks and benches and garden furniture, and I can't even remember what else." Joey chuckled. "Umm, oh yeah pool stuff. Furniture and lilos and umbrellas and stuff."

"I think we'll need all this stuff hon." Charlie confirmed. "Then if we need anything else, we can buy it as and when we want it."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Charlie smiled happily. "Like I said before. It'll be lovely to have some things of your mum and dads around."

"Yeah it will be. As long as you don't find it odd, or want all new stuff. Either way, I don't mind." Joey smiled.

Charlie took Joey in her arms. "Hon. I've told you before. I'd love to have your families stuff in our house." She kissed Joey. "Apart from being sentimental to you, it's also beautiful furniture, and anyone would be a fool not to want it."

"OK. Thanks baby." They kissed tenderly.

"Right." Charlie stated, releasing Joey. "We'd better get a wriggle on, if we're out for 7 p.m.." She smiled. "I need a quick shower and change."

"You can wriggle on me anytime sexy." Joey smiled.

Charlie laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

"Ooh, lucky me." Joey beamed.

They covered the stuff back up, locked up, and left the storage facility. Joey followed Charlie back to Leahs in the car.


	284. Chapter 284

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, yep, they are sweet and cute. Lol, maybe they could do a Bobby Ewing with Charlie?_

_Xtr75, yep, things are running a bit smoother for them now._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 284

When they got back to Leahs, they booked a taxi for 6.45 p.m., so they could all have a little drink with dinner. Then after Charlie had a quick shower, and changed, she walked into the living room, where a waiting Joey was sitting on the sofa with Ruby.

Joey looked up as Charlie walked in. She took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, all dressed up in a short black, loose dress, which showed off her beautifully toned and smooth legs wonderfully.

Her hair was down, and flowing over her shoulders, and she had high-heeled open shoes on. Her make-up was done to perfection, as usual, and she had applied a light spray of perfume. She wore a small white gold diamond pendant, and earrings.

Joey stood up. "Wow baby." She smiled at her girlfriend in front of her, as she admired the view. "You look amazing as ever." She said softly. She walked over to Charlie, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself hon." Smiled Charlie, admiring Joey in her black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and light blue shirt, which was loosely tied round the waist with a belt.

"Right. Taxi's here, let's head out." Joey said. "Leah, VJ, taxi's here." She shouted.

"Coming." Leah shouted back. "You guys get in, and I'll lock up." She added.

"OK." Joey lead Charlie by the hand to the taxi, walking out with Ruby.

"Rubes you look lovely tonight." Charlie smiled at her sister. Rubes was wearing a lovely black and white, almost tribal patterned dress and black sandals.

"Thanks sis." She smiled.

"Yep, you're a chip off the old Buckton block Rubes." Joey said. "Two beautiful sisters." She smiled, as she linked arms with both of them. "I think I'll be getting some very envious looks tonight with 2 beautiful women on my arm." She chuckled.

Ruby blushed at Joeys compliment. "I don't think you can put me in the same bracket as Charlie Jo."

"Nonsense Rubes. You're both beautiful." Joey confirmed. "And you both look lovely tonight."

"You're mad Jo." Ruby chuckled shyly.

"No I'm not." Joey smiled. "You're both gorgeous." Joey confirmed. She winked at Charlie. "And you are very very sexy." She said quietly, so Ruby wouldn't hear.

Charlie beamed back at her, having flushed slightly from Joeys words.

"I heard that Jo." Ruby scolded her playfully.

Joey chuckled. "Well, it's true."

"Hon." Said Charlie shyly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and got in the taxi.

Then Leah and VJ came out. Leah was wearing a little black number too, and VJ had a suit pair of trousers and a shirt and tie on.

"Wow, very lovely Leah, and very smart VJ." Joey complimented them too. "Right, let's go get some dinner. I'm starving." She said, as she asked the taxi driver to leave for the restaurant.

When they got there, Georgie, Anna and Nat were already seated at the bar, and had a glass of wine each in their hands.

"Evening everyone." Said Joey, as she walked towards them, her fingers loosely entwined with Charlies, with the others following behind them.

"Hi Jo. Hi Charlie. Hi Leah." Said Anna. "You all recovered now I take it?" She chuckled.

"Just about." Replied Leah laughing. "But two hen nights on 1 weekend is a bit too much for me these days."

"I know the feeling." Laughed Charlie.

"You guys did look a bit pale yesterday." Ruby stated.

"That's because we were a bit hung over Rubes." Chuckled Charlie. "Let that be a lesson to you Ruby."

"Good evening Miss Collins." Said a voice behind the party. "Your table is ready if you and your guests would like to follow me. You can order more drinks at the table, while you decide what you'd like to eat."

"Thanks." Joey replied, having turned around. "Right guys, let's go sit down." She ushered everyone to follow the maitre d to their table, and they all sat down, and ordered drinks. Ruby and VJ wanted something alcoholic, but they weren't allowed, so had to settle for cokes each. Joey ordered 2 bottles of red and white wine for the table, along with a couple of jugs of water.

They all selected their starters and main courses, and when the waiter brought their wine and soft drinks over, they placed their orders.

They all had a lovely evening, enjoying each others company, and the food and drink.

They requested the dessert menu, and all decided to indulge themselves, and then they had coffees to finish the evening with.

Joey spoke to Anna before they bade each other goodnight. She wrapped her left arm around her waist, as they walked out to the taxi, and said quietly. "Hey, I'll see you on Wednesday." She smiled. "And don't worry about anything. I'll look after Georgie tomorrow, and make sure she gets there in plenty of time on Wednesday."

"Thanks Jo." Anna smiled. "God, I'm so nervous though."

"You're bound to be." Joey said gently. "So is Georgie. But you're made for each other, and you're soul mates, you're in love, so don't worry. It's meant to be, and everything will go like clockwork." She said confidently.

"I hope so."

"It will. Your best woman says so." Joey smiled. "And Nat's here as your bridesmaid, so don't panic." She chuckled.

"I know." Smiled Anna. "It's going to be great. I can't wait." She said excitedly.

Joey kissed her on the cheek. "It will be great." She assured her. She released Anna, and turned around, smiling broadly at Charlie, as she walked out to the taxi with Ruby.

"OK hon?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. You?" Joey said happily.

"I'm just great." Charlie beamed.

"Good. I just need to speak to Georgie, then we can go."

"OK hon."

Joey walked over to Georgie. "Hey mate."

"Hey."

"I'll see you, at yours, on the dot of 10 a.m. tomorrow morning. OK?"

"Gee Jo. That's bloody early." Georgie whined.

"Make sure you've got everything ready."

"Yes best woman." Georgie saluted, causing the rest of the party to laugh.

"We are going to have a last day to remember." Joey said.

"You'd better not." Anna chuckled. "I want Georgie to be in tip-top form on Wednesday."

"Don't worry. I will be." Confirmed Georgie. "Don't listen to Joey. She's winding you up."

"She'd better be."

Joey chuckled. "I promise we're just going to do a few harmless things, to keep Georgie occupied, until the big day."

"Umm, make sure they are harmless. I don't want anything to go wrong." Anna laughed.

"Nothing will. You have my word, as ever." Joey promised. "Right. Let's go home everyone." She took Charlies hand, entwining their fingers, and they walked to their taxi.

"Night all." Said Anna.

"Night Anna. See you Wednesday." Leah said.

"Yep. See you all Wednesday." Said Anna.

They all went home, and went straight to bed.


	285. Chapter 285

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lmao, I don't think your mum realises the effect that would have on a lot of people! If only that would happen!_

_Xtr75, aww, Joey wouldn't do anything bad or naughty._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 285

When they woke up at 6.45 a.m. on Tuesday morning, Charlie groaned at the alarm clock, before switching the snooze button on.

Joey pulled her closer in her spooning embrace, kissing her on her shoulder. "You OK baby?" She asked quietly.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Yeah. I guess."

"If you need me later on, just give me a call. I'll only be mucking around with Sherlock, keeping her occupied." She said sleepily.

"I know hon. Thanks." Charlie turned around, and lay on her back. "But it'll be fine. I'm sure."

Joey propped herself up on her left elbow, and rested her right hand on Charlies tummy. "I'm sure it will be too." She leant over, and kissed Charlie on the lips softly. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, pulling her down and closer. Joey moved her right hand up Charlies side.

"Ummm." Sighed Charlie, as they kissed slowly but deeply. "I love waking up like this."

"Me too." Smiled Joey, laying down, resting her head on Charlies right shoulder.

The alarm beeped at them again.

"Damn. We need to get up hon." Moaned Charlie, as she switched off the alarm.

"Yeah." Sighed Joey, kissing Charlie once more, before releasing her, and getting out of bed. "You go have a shower, I'll make us breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Smiled Joey. "I'll shower after breakfast."

"OK. Thanks hon." Charlie said, as she put her bathrobe on, and went off to the bathroom.

Joey put her bathrobe on and went to the kitchen. She made the whole household scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast, and of course had fresh coffee on the go, and juice out ready too.

Leah walked in in her PJ's. "Morning Jo." She yawned. "Something smells good."

"Morning." Smiled Joey. "Sit down and enjoy, I made everyone some. Did you want to give VJ a shout?"

"Ohh, thanks Jo. Lovely. I'll just go get him."

"And Rubes please."

"Sure." Leah went to knock on Rubys and VJs bedroom doors to get them up. She brought them back with her, just as Charlie came into the kitchen in her bathrobe, with a towel wrapped round her head.

"Umm, smells delicious hon. Thanks." She hugged Joey round the waist from behind, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You smell lovely and fresh baby." Joey said softly, breathing in her girl friends scent and shower gel.

"You smell all egg and bacony." Charlie chuckled.

"Thanks baby." Joey laughed back. "OK take a seat in the dining room everyone." Joey said, when the others joined them in the kitchen. "I've laid the table already." She'd already put the cutlery, glasses, condiments out on the table, and took in their plates of food, and extra toast for all.

They all sat down and had a lovely breakfast together.

"I'm going to miss this." Leah said sadly.

"Us too Leah." Joey said, resting her hand on top of Leahs. "But we can always pop round for breakfast in each others houses in the future you know. There's no stopping us doing that."

Leah smiled. "I know."

"Yeah. We can still have loads of meals together. It's not the end you know, just because we don't live together." Charlie said.

"I know." Leah sighed. "Thanks guys." She said, appreciating them trying to cheer her up. "Anyhow. This is indeed delicious Joey." She added. "You make a wicked scrambled egg." She smiled.

"You sure do Jo." Ruby agreed. "You'll have to teach me how to do it, so I can take my turn when we move."

Charlie looked at her sister in amazement. "Blimey Rubes. You joining our cooking rota?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "You got a problem with that?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. Not at all." She smiled, happy that her sister was growing up, and wanted to chip in with the chores when they moved.

"I'd be delighted to show you how to cook Rubes." Joey stated, smiling. "Of course, I'd be delighted to teach Charlie too." She stiffled a giggle.

Ruby didn't. She laughed loudly, and Leah joined in. "Umm, excuse me everyone." Charlie chuckled. "I can cook you know."

"We know Charlie." Leah chuckled. "You just, well, you're too busy to usually, that's all."

"Right." Charlie said. "I will make sure I cook us a household dinner whenever my shifts next allow."

"Baby. You don't need to. We're just teasing." Joey smiled. "We all know you can cook."

"Yeah sis." Ruby confirmed. "We do. I just wanted to do my bit."

"I know you do Rubes. And we appreciate it." Charlie smiled.

"I'm done mum. Can I get ready for school now?"

"Yes VJ. See you soon for a lift."

"OK. Thanks Joey, it was really nice." He said smiling, and leaving the table.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled back. She stood up too, and gathered up the dirty plates. Charlie picked up the mugs and Ruby took the glasses. Leah took the condiments. They filled up the dishwasher. "Right, I need a quick shower." Joey announced. "You ready to go when I've finished Rubes?"

"Yep, packed up for the night, bed stripped and remade. All sorted." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks for that Rubes. I appreciate it."

"No probs Jo. Glad to help out."

Joey went off to her bedroom after Charlie. Charlie had taken the towel off her hair, rubbed it a bit dryer, then started to brush it through.

Joey walked in the bedroom, shut the door, and hugged Charlie round the waist from behind. She kissed her neck. "Umm. I'm going in the shower, so you'll be gone by the time I get out."

"OK hon." Charlie turned around. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled, both resting their hands on each others hips.

"Yeah. He'll get his just desserts." Joey smiled. "The shitbag."

Charlie chuckled. "He will hon." She kissed Joey tenderly. "Love you hon, but you'd better shift yourself."

Joey sighed and pouted. "I know." Charlie gave her one last quick kiss.

"I'll ring you if I need to. Have a lovely day with Georgie, and I'll see you for dinner."

"OK baby." Joey smiled. "See you later." Joey went off to shower, while Charlie got dressed and left for work.

After Joey had showered and dressed, she took Ruby and her things round to Irene's, as Ruby was staying there that evening, as Georgie was staying in Rubys room, before her wedding tomorrow.

"Thanks for this Irene." Joey said, as she handed Irene a beautiful bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. "We appreciate it."

"That's OK darl. You didn't need to get these." She gushed, as she smelled the beautiful flowers Joey had handed her. "But they are lovely."

"Nonsense Irene. It's great of you to let Rubes stay for the night."

"It's a pleasure. Anytime."

"Right Rubes. You sorted?" Joey asked as Ruby came back from her room for the night.

"Yep. Thanks Irene. I'll see you after school."

"Sure thing darl. Bye."

Then Joey dropped Ruby off at school. "Thanks for giving your bed up for the night Rubes." Joey said.

"No probs Jo." Ruby smiled back.

"Have a good evening. I'll pop over to pick your stuff up before I take you to school tomorrow. OK."

"Yep, sure. See you tomorrow morning." Ruby smiled. "Bye Jo." Ruby said as she got out the car, waving at Joey.

"Bye Rubes." Joey replied, as she gave Ruby a little wave back, before driving over to Anna and Georgies to pick Georgie up.

In the meantime, Charlie had arrived early at work, to find Commander Denton and his secretary already in her office.

The desk Constable had let them in, and arranged coffee, fruit and danish pastries for breakfast for them.

"Good morning." The Commander said, as Charlie walked in her office.

"Morning Sir." Charlie shook his hand, before taking off her leather jacket and hanging it over the back of her chair. She put her handbag on her desk. "I see you've been sorted out with coffees." She smiled.

"Yes. Constable White sorted us out with breakfast thank you." The Commander smiled. "This is my secretary, Helen Murphy. She'll be taking the minutes today." Charlie shook her hand.

"Hello." They said to each other.

"Right, we're due to start at 8.30 a.m.. I take it there's a free interview room?"

"Yes Sir. We've reserved interview room 3 for the hearing." Charlie said. "Would you like to see the room? Set anything up?"

"No thanks Charlie. I'm sure it will be fine." He smiled. "I guess we'll just wait here until Constable Rosetta and his Union representative arrive then." The Commander smiled.

"Sure. Be my guests." Charlie smiled. "Would you like another coffee?"

"I wouldn't say no." The Commander smiled. "Helen?"

"Yes please Senior Constable."

Charlie went to get refills for them, and one for herself. She was nervous about the outcome of the hearing, but would try and get out on patrol afterwards, to keep herself busy.

She hoped it would finally shut Risotto up. His attitude and words he'd displayed towards Joey and Ruby had been disgusting, and more than a little worrying. He'd turned into a nasty piece of work, and she wondered what she ever saw in him in the first place.

Thankfully, that was all water under the bridge now, and he was well and truly in her past, relationship wise, if you could even call their brief time together that, at least.

She had her wonderful girlfriend Joey now, who completed and utterly overshadowed Risotto in every aspect of their relationship, and every aspect of her personality, and her beauty, inside and out. Charlie smiled to herself. She bit her lip coyly as she made the coffees. Joey was the love of her life, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with her.

She took the coffees back to her office. "Here you go." She said, as she handed them out.

"Thanks." The Commander said. "So. Obviously, after the hearing this morning, I would like a meeting with all the senior officers at this station, to include you, to tell you all what has happened to Constable Rosetta."

"OK Sir. I can arrange that. Umm. Shall I make it for 10 a.m.?"

"Yes. I think that should suffice. Thank you Charlie." The Commander said.

"I'll get onto it straight away." She excused herself, and began to call the 2 Sergeants and 3 other Senior Constables based at Yabbie Creek. They said they would all be at the station for 10 a.m., even if they weren't on duty today. She thanked them all, before returning to her office.

At 8.25 a.m., Constable Rosetta and his rep walked into the Police Station reception. He was smartly dressed in his uniform, and looked a little nervous.

Constable White, who was on the desk, looked up as they walked in. She looked at him, and tried to keep her professionalism in tact, as she asked him to accompany her to the interview room the hearing had been assigned to. Then she got them a coffee each, and went to tell her boss, Senior Constable Buckton and Commander Denton, that he had arrived.

They thanked her, and then Charlie took the Commander and Helen through to the interview room. She showed them in, and then left them to it, as she closed the door behind her.


	286. Chapter 286

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, glad you liked it. Umm, let's see what happens to Risotto shall we?_

_Xtr75, lol, Risotto, unpleasant? Surely not ;-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 286

Risotto and his rep were waiting in the interview room. The door was opened, and Commander Denton and another person had entered.

He caught a glimpse of Charlie outside the door, just before she pulled it shut, and walked away.

Risotto stood up, as did his rep. "Commander." He said, as he saluted.

"Sit down Constable."

Both Risotto and his rep took their seats, on one side of the desk.

Commander Denton introduced his secretary to them both, and she took out her laptop, put it on the table, and started it up, while the Commander explained that she would be taking the minutes of the disciplinary.

When she indicated she was ready, Commander Denton began talking. "Constable Rosetta, you are..."

Risotto interrupted. "Commander Denton I..."

"Constable Rosetta." The Commander said sternly. "Do not interrupt me while I'm reading out the details of your disciplinary." He said loudly, and in a rather annoyed tone. "You will have your opportunity to respond, as you've been advised, later on."

Risotto looked shocked at the harshness of Dentons voice. The union rep looked at Risotto, and muttered that he needed to keep quiet.

"Constable Rosetta." The Commander started again. "You have been asked to attend this meeting today, to discuss the details of your alleged verbal abuse, directed towards Senior Constable Buckton, Joey Collins, and Ruby Buckton."

Risotto gulped, as the Commander stared at him with steely eyes. "Yes Sir." He nodded.

The Commander explained. "I will read out the allegations, and their statements, in full, and then you will have the opportunity to defend yourself against them." He added. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Risotto nodded again. "I do."

"Then I will decide how the hearing will end, and what, if any, punishment is due."

"OK, but..." Risottos rep glared at him, and he stopped talking.

Commander Denton then read out the allegations and statements, concerning the alleged verbal abuse he'd directed at Joey and Ruby.

"Now, Constable Rosetta." Commander Denton said. "You have your opportunity to respond to the allegations."

"Thank you Sir." Risotto nodded. He coughed to clear his throat, before continuing. "Obviously, I thoroughly refute the allegations directed at me." He began.

The Commander glared at the Constable, unable to hide his acute disappointment at the fact that he was denying it.

The Union rep sighed, as he knew the evidence was watertight, as it was heard by 3 people.

Risotto continued. "They have just made all this up, to make me look bad. Charlie, umm, Senior Constable Buckton is seeing me, behind her girlfriends back, and is lying to cover it up, because she doesn't want to be found out."

The Commander questioned him. "Why would the Senior Constable lie?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know about our affair."

"But there is no affair. Is there Constable?"

"Yes there is."

"Where's the evidence to show there is?"

"Have you any evidence to suggest there isn't?" Risotto replied smugly.

"I have the words of 3 people, namely, Senior Constable Buckton, her partner Joey Collins, and her sister Ruby Buckton." Replied the Commander.

"Joey and Ruby are lying too."

The Commander sighed deeply. "I fail to see why their statements both reflect the exact same allegations about you Constable. Perhaps you could explain that?"

"Certainly Sir." Risotto replied. "As I said, they are lying about what I said, because they want me to get in trouble."

"But why would they lie?"

"Because that dy...umm woman Joey hates me for sleeping with Charlie, umm, the Senior Constable, all the time."

"So she does believe you're sleeping the Senior Constable?"

"No." Risotto corrected himself. "Umm yes."

"And Ruby does too?"

"No. Umm yes." Risotto was getting himself confused.

"And the Senior Constable denies it."

"Yes."

"So, I ask again, what proof have you got that you're sleeping with her?"

"Umm. Only my word against hers."

"So. When did you last sleep with her?"

"Umm. Let me think? Umm, on our last shift together." Risotto chuckled, slightly madly. "We always have a bunk up at work when we're on the same shift."

"I see." The Commander cringed at Risottos words.

"Yeah." He smirked. "She loves me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I was under the impression, that when you came in for your last shift with the Senior Constable, she overheard you directing obscene words towards Joey in her office, as per their statements I've just read out, and then she told you to go home and stay away from the station for 24 hours."

"Umm, oh, umm, must have been the shift before then." Risotto muttered.

"So. She did send you home the last shift?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't complain at the time?"

"Who could I have complained to?"

"A union rep, a superior officer." Suggested the Commander.

"Umm."

"So, as you didn't make a complaint against the Senior Constable for sending you home, but merely went home and took your punishment, as it were, it seems suspiciously like you knew you were in the wrong."

Risotto blanched. "No. It wasn't like that." He fumed. "I went into work, and I told Joey that Charlie was with me, and I told her to leave Charlie alone. And then Charlie kicked me out."

"Why would Senior Constable Buckton kick you out, if she was going to be with you, and loved you and not Joey?"

"Because she said she needed to tell Joey she was leaving her, and she would move in with me 24 hours later." He said smugly. There was no way he was going to have his police record tarnished by that Joey lesbian.

"I see. And has the Senior Constable moved in with you and left Joey?"

"Umm. No. Not yet."

"Is she still with Joey?"

"Yes. She managed to worm her way back in, so she kept hold of the bitch...erm, kept hold of Joeys money." Risotto sighed. "She's got pots of money, and is the only reason Charlie's been with her."

"I see." The Commander sighed. "And your girlfriend. Is she still living with you?"

"Umm, no. She left me."

"Why?"

"Well, as you know from the other day, she wasn't very impressed that I'm seeing Charlie."

"Why do you think Joey hasn't left the Senior Constable?"

"Umm. I don't know."

"Wouldn't you have thought that she would have left the Senior Constable, given the circumstances that you two have been having an affair?"

"Well. Some people are gluttons for punishment aren't they." He stated.

"But if Joey has the money, and looks by all accounts, and everything else going for her, why would she stay with the Senior Constable, if she was cheating on her with you?"

"She's stupid?" He offered.

"Umm." The Commander paused. "I hardly think that that's the case either is it." He stated.

Risotto shrugged.

"What about the abuse you've levelled at Ruby? The suggestive and crude remarks you made to her?"

"They're lying about that too. I love Ruby like a sister."

"She doesn't seem to share that affection with you."

"That's because Joey has forced her to go against me in this case."

"It seems to me that Ruby has her own mind."

"No." Risotto shook his head. "She's been brainwashed."

"Constable." The Commander sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to change your plea, before I offer up the last piece of evidence?"

"No." Risotto said certainly.

"Are you sure? Because when I offer this piece of evidence forward, and you have pleaded not guilty, it won't go down well on your record."

"No. I don't want to change my plea." Risotto said. "Their statements are all lies." He said with conviction.

"Right." The Commander said. "Very well. This is the final piece of evidence that Senior Constable Buckton has submitted against you."

"No doubt another lie." Risotto chuckled smugly, grinning at his rep.

"Please play the DVD." The Commander nodded to his secretary, Helen, who did as he asked.

The DVD had been emailed from Charlies phone, and Risotto began to squirm in his chair, as did his union rep, as the vile conversation he had with Joey last week was played out loud.

"Stop. Stop it." He said loudly.

"Be quiet please Constable." The Commander said.

"But..."

"I said quiet." He said more sternly this time.

Risotto whimpered as the DVD played on Helens laptop. He heard and saw, albeit it not too clearly, what he had said to Joey the other day, and vice versa. He wrung his hands together, wondering what he was going to do now.

When it had finished, the room was left in silence.

Commander Denton looked at Risotto. "Constable Rosetta." He sighed. "It disappoints me greatly that you denied the allegations against you, when cle..."

"But Sir..."

"Quiet!" The Commander shouted. Everyone in the room jumped.

Risottos union rep said quietly, but angrily in his ear. "For God's sake Constable, keep your mouth shut."

Risotto gulped, and looked at his very annoyed rep, who put his finger over his lip to indicate he buttoned it.

"Constable Rosetta." The Commander began again. "It disappoints me greatly that you denied the allegations levelled against you. Especially as there is more than enough evidence to show that you have lied in every single detail of your statement."

"Sir, I..."

Commander Denton held up his hand, to stop Risotto talking. "Enough Constable." He sighed deeply. "Your testimony is all lies. And as a police Constable, I find it intolerable that you continued to deny the allegations until the very end. When it was perfectly clear, all along, what had actually happened."

Risotto gulped. "Sorry Sir."

"I thereby conclude this hearing forthwith." He said. "I find you guilty of all the allegations levelled against you..."

"But..."

"Quiet Constable. Will you never learn?" The Commander shouted. The union rep rolled his eyes, and shook his head. This cop was a first class idiot.

"Sorry Sir." Risotto said quietly.

"I find you guilty of all the allegations levelled against you. And I hereby inform you that you will be given a final written warning, which will be kept on your record for a period of 3 years."

"But Sir..."

"I also hereby suspend you, with no pay, for 2 weeks as from today."

"Umm..." Risotto looked desperate.

"I suggest that you don't say another word Constable, because you are hanging by an incredibly thin thread at the moment, and 1 more complaint against you, no matter how minute, will end up with you being dishonourably dismissed immediately." The Commander continued. "I will take it upon myself to conduct the matter, should the need arise." He sighed. "I find your actions to have been intolerable and despicable, and for you to represent the Uniform, well, it saddens me greatly. If I had it within my power to end your Police career, I would do so immediately. But, there are rules and regulations in place that we have to follow. So, I suggest that you sort yourself out Constable, or we will be meeting again."

"Yes Sir." Risotto said weakly, realising, finally, that he was done for, as far as this hearing went.

"Meeting concluded." The Commander got up from his chair. His secretary saved the file she was writing the meeting minutes in, and switched off the computer.

They then left the office, leaving Risotto and his rep alone.

"Why didn't you stand up for me and get my punishment lightened?" Risotto had a go at the rep.

"Because, Constable Rosetta, you were on a hiding to nothing, and you know it."

"But I didn't do it."

"Get real Constable. What planet are you living on? We all read the statements, and heard and saw the phone evidence. For God sake, why didn't you just admit it? You would have got a lighter sentence, and you wouldn't be in this mess."

"You should have helped me out of this mess."

"You're in way too deep for me to give you any help at all Constable." The rep said, as he packed up his files in his briefcase. "Did you not hear what the Commander said?" He shut his briefcase. "Good day to you." He said, as he left the interview room.

Risotto sat back down in his chair, his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. He wondered what he was going to do.

After 10 minutes, he got up, walked out, and went home, ready for his 2 weeks suspension to begin.


	287. Chapter 287

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lol, we all wanted it him. _

_Xtr75, lol, yep, Risotto is a dumb ass! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 287

The Commander and Helen left the interview room, and went back to Charlies office.

Charlie had been trying to keep busy, and not think about the hearing.

When they walked in, she stood up anxiously. "Sit down Charlie."

"Yes Sir." Charlie said as she sat down.

"Helen, would you mind excusing yourself for 5 minutes?"

"Of course not Sir. I'll get us all another coffee." She smiled.

"Umm, Constable White on reception will help you." Charlie suggested.

"Thank you Senior Constable." Helen said as she walked out the office and shut the door behind her.

"Well, Charlie. I wanted to tell you before I tell the other officers, what happened in the disciplinary hearing." Commander Denton said, as he took a seat.

"Ohh. OK. Thank you." Charlie offered a half-hearted smile, as she clenched her hands together, wondering what he would say.

"I should warn you that I was unable to sack Rosetta." He stated.

"Oh." Replied Charlie.

"Yes. Unfortunately, this is the only slight on his record, and as much as I would have loved to have sacked him, the employment rules and regulations forbade it."

"Ok." Charlie smiled weakly.

"So, I did as much as I could do, under the circumstances."

"Which was?"

"Gave him a final written warning, suspended him for 2 weeks on no pay, and told him that 1 minor misdemeanor will result in his dismissal."

"Right. OK." Charlie nodded.

"I took his denial of the charges badly, and told him to buck his ideas up. Whether he does or not, is up to him. If he doesn't, I told him I will conduct his dismissal hearing personally."

"OK. Well. Thanks for letting me know Commander." Charlie didn't know how she felt about Risottos punishment, she would discuss it with Joey later. But she was grateful that he told her when they were alone, rather than in front of the other senior officers of the station.

"Well you were a significant party to the hearing, so deserve to know the outcome. I sincerely hope that he doesn't cause you, Joey or Ruby any more upset. And if he does, let me know immediately, and I'll have him out of the uniform before he can say 'I didn't do it'."

They both laughed. "Thanks Sir."

"It'd be my pleasure Charlie." He smiled warmly. "The guys a liability."

There was a knock on the door, and Helen came in, followed by Constable White with a tray of coffees and biscuits.

"Thanks Constable White." The Commander said.

"You're welcome Sir." She smiled, and blushed, slightly in awe of the area Commander.

They sat down and chatted, until 10 a.m., and the other senior officers arrived. Charlie ushered them into the office, to hear what the Commander had to say about Risotto.

They thanked him for telling them personally, and they left, chatting amongst themselves on the way out.

The Commander and Helen then left, saying their goodbyes to Charlie, and their goodbyes and thanks to the other officers on duty.

When they'd left, Charlie got straight on the phone to Joey, to tell her what had happened to Risotto.

"Hey baby. All sorted?" Joey answered her mobile with.

"Hi hon." Charlie smiled down the phone to her wonderful, caring, beautiful girl friend. "Yeah, the hearing's finished."

"And what was the outcome?" Joey asked.

"He got a final written warning and 2 weeks unpaid suspension."

"You happy with that?" Asked Joey. They'd not really discussed in detail what they wanted to happen, or what could happen in the hearing.

"Yeah. I think I am" Charlie replied. "Are you? I mean, his venom was directed at you and Ruby, not me."

"Well, I guess I didn't really expect him to get the sack." Joey pondered. "And I guess it means that if he says one more thing to us, he'll be out. So yeah. I guess that's OK as far as I'm concerned."

"Good. I want you to be happy about it." Charlie stated. "I'll have to tell Rubes tomorrow."

Joey chuckled. "I think she may ring up later on to find out what happened."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right hon."

"Well, you know Rubes."

"Yeah, we both know Rubes." Charlie chuckled.

"You going to be OK working for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine hon. Just glad it's out the way I guess."

"OK good." Joey replied, happy that Charlie was OK too.

Charlie changed the subject. "You at home yet or still at Annas?"

"Still at Annas. Bloody Georgie isn't ready yet." Joey chuckled as Georgie punched her on the arm. "Ouch."

"Oh dear, police brutality going on?" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah it is." Joey laughed. "She's almost ready to go."

"Well, have a good day, and I'll see you guys for dinner."

"OK baby. You too." Joey replied softly. "Love you."

"Love you too hon." Charlie smiled. "Bye."

They hung up. Charlie smiled at her phone, and then decided to go out on patrol with Constable White.

Joey told Georgie, Anna and Nat what had happened to Risotto. Georgie was pleased, although she couldn't help think he deserved the sack.

Joey finally got all Georgies things loaded in the car. They were careful not to let Anna see her clothes for the wedding.

When they were loaded up, they went back into the house. Joey hugged Anna, and kissed her on the cheek, telling her good luck, and that she'd see her tomorrow. Then she left Georgie to say goodbye in private, as she said a quick goodbye to Nat. Nat was going to entertain Anna for the day.

Georgie joined Joey in the car, and they drove to Leahs, unloaded Georgies things in Rubys room, and then Joey drove them off for the day.

"What have you got planned?" Georgie asked.

"Just going to keep you busy." Joey smiled.

"Nothing risky I hope."

"No. We're going to have a day out, and then dinner at Leahs, and then pool and a quiet drink tonight with Charlie." Joey said.

"Ok then." Georgie nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So. Where are we going?"

"First stop, paintball."

"What?" Screeched Georgie. "I can't risk that. It's too dangerous. I don't want a bruise for tomorrow."

"Did I say paintball?" Joey laughed. "Oops. Sorry. I meant laser quest."

"You shit Jo." Georgie scolded her.

"It's just as competitive, but far less dangerous." Joey stated, chuckling at a stressed Georgie.

"Thank God." Georgie laughed back. "Or Anna would kill you."

"Nah. She loves me too much." Chuckled Joey.

"Don't you believe it." Laughed Georgie. "I'd help her kill you too."

Joey drove two away passed Yabbie Creek, to Frazer River, to the brand new entertainment centre that was being built there. She parked up, and they went into the laser quest building.

After 2 games, and getting completely worn out, but having had great fun, they finished. Georgie, of course, was a pretty good shot, and scored higher than Joey. In fact she got the second best score of the all players in the first game, and the third best in the second game.

She was a bit miffed at being beaten by a couple of teenagers, who she warned should be at school anyway.

Joey laughed. "Nothing like a bad loser."

Georgie smiled. "You know it." She huffed. "OK. What's next?"

"How about lunch? Then we've got bowling, crazy golf, and arcade games to play, if we have time."

Georgie shook her head and chuckled. "This is one very good way of taking my mind off things. Thank you."

"You won't be saying that when I beat you and knacker you out."

"What, like you did with the lasers?"

"Well, that is your speciality isn't it? Shooting." Joey smiled. "So you had an unfair advantage." She stated.

"Umm. We'll see." Georgie said.

"Besides I have to let you win, as it's your wedding tomorrow."

"You reckon?" Georgie chuckled. "Right then. What's for lunch?"

"Fast food binge today. So take your pick. McDonalds, KFC, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Red Rooster Chicken?"

"Let's go for a pizza."

"OK."

They trotted off to Pizza Hut for a quick sit down lunch. While they had lunch, they discussed the honeymoon, that Joey had very generously insisted on paying for. Joey told Georgie the final details of the flights, hotels, trips etcetera that she'd arranged for them, at Georgies request.

Anna was still no wiser as to where they were going. Georgie was going to tell her during the reception.

All Georgie had told her about it, was that she had to pack for a 3 week mainly beach holiday. She told her they were leaving on Thursday, and Nat was going to drop them off at the airport, and Joey or Charlie would pick them up when they came home.

They hoped Anna liked it. It was somewhere she'd always wanted to go to. So they hoped she enjoyed it.

When they finished lunch, they went bowling. They had 3 games, and Joey won them all. "Ha ha. Now my true skills come to the fore." She taunted Georgie playfully.

"Git." Was all Georgie would say.

Joey put her hand in an 'L' shape in front of her head. "Loser." She laughed.

"Ohh, you cheat." Laughed Georgie.

"How can I cheat at bowling?" Laughed Joey.

"Well, ..."

"Come on. Crazy golf next." Joey laughed. They sauntered off.

"You been here with Charlie yet?"

"No not yet." Joey replied. "I thought I'd use you as a guinea pig, then if it was OK, bring Charlie and Rubes here."

"Charming." Laughed Georgie. "But, yeah. It's OK isn't it."

"Yeah. Looks like they're building a water park too. That should be fun."

"Yeah. Rubes would love to go there with her mates."

"Dunno about Rubes, but so would I." Joey laughed.

Georgie laughed. "You idiot."

They got a golf club each, and a brightly coloured golf ball each, and began to play round the course. It was an underwater sea themed course. They played holes through shipwrecks, treasure chests, skeletons, clams, sharks, an octopus, fish shoals. On one hole, they even had to walk through a big fake whale, and hit the ball through its bones.

They found it all very amusing. The course and design was excellent.

They kept score on the scorecard provided. It was neck and neck all the way, and Joey finally ended up winning by 2 shots. They both thoroughly enjoyed themselves

Joey checked her watch. "Hey Sherlock, it's 4.30 p.m., we should make a move I guess."

"Yeah. OK then." Georgie smiled at her. "No time for some arcade games?" She pouted.

Joey laughed. "Not really. We don't want to be late for dinner. Besides, we can come here when you guys get back, and Charlie and Anna can come with us."

"OK. Good idea." Georgie smiled. "It's been great though. Nice to catch up with you too. Thanks Jo."

"Yeah, it's been great." Joey smiled. "Now, home to dinner, then a spot of pool, a couple of drinkies, and early to bed."

"Yes boss." Georgie laughed.

They headed off back to Summer Bay, where Leah had prepared her speciality home made lasagne, along with potato wedges, garlic bread and a side salad. For dessert, she'd made sherry trifle. Although she made a small unalcoholic trifle for VJ.

The adults had red wine with their dinner, while VJ was limited to water and apple juice.

"Cheers Georgie. Good luck for tomorrow." Leah toasted her.

"Thanks you guys." Smiled Georgie. "I appreciate you having me here, and for all you've done for me and Anna."

"It's a pleasure Georgie." Leah said. "Let's tuck in." She smiled.

They all eagerly partook of the delicious food Leah had made. They all loved it, and ate every single crumb up, all cleaning their plates and bowls.

Joey sat back in her chair, patting her tummy. "God I'm full." She sighed. "That was delicious."

Charlie giggled. "It sure was Leah. Thanks so much."

"You're all welcome. Anytime." Leah replied.

"Yeah. Thanks Leah." Joey smiled.

"Now, hadn't you guys better go out for your game of pool?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I guess we had. I'll ring for a taxi." Joey said, leaving the table and going to her room for her phone. She came back into the kitchen. "It'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Great. I'll just get ready." Georgie said.

Joey helped Leah clear up the dirty dishes, and tidy the dining room table up.

"Thanks you two." Leah smiled.

"Least we can do." Charlie said.

When Georgie came out, Joey and Charlie took her out to play pool, and have a quiet drink.

Initially, Charlie had suggested that just the two of them went again, and she would keep Leah company, but Leah, Georgie and Joey had insisted that Charlie come out too.

So the 3 of them went out in the taxi, all dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, and had a few games of pool, and a few drinks, before heading home for bed.

"Thanks for today Jo." Georgie said, as they wished each other goodnight.

"No probs mate." Joey said, as they hugged. "And don't forget, you're up at no later than 9 a.m. tomorrow. That'll give you plenty of time for brekkie and to get ready. Just remember I've got to pick Rubes up for school before then."

"OK." Georgie chuckled. "Night then."


	288. Chapter 288

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, we'll have to see about Risotto later. Lol, yeah, Georgie is very lucky, but then, so is Charlie…_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 288

Charlie and Joey then went back to their room, got undressed, put on their PJ's, visited the bathroom, went back to their room, leaving the bedside table lamps on, and got into bed.

They met in the middle of the bed. "Hello baby." Joey said softly, as they wrapped their arms around each other, and entwined their legs.

"Hello hon." Charlie replied smiling.

"Did you want to talk about Risotto?" Asked Joey.

"Nope. Not tonight, or tomorrow." Charlie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about him, or think about him, when I'm in bed with you, or at my friends wedding."

Joey smiled. "Fair enough." She kissed Charlie. "Risotto who?"

Charlie chuckled, then she smiled, sighed deeply, and walked her fingers slowly up Joeys arm. Causing Joey to smile at the slight tickling she felt.

"You looked super sexy in your jeans tonight." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie tenderly again.

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She bit her lip shyly.

"Uh huh." Joey nodded slowly. "Super duper sexy." She edged herself slightly over Charlie, kissing her slowly, and moving her right hand under Charlies PJ's vest.

Charlies body and skin immediately reacted to the slight touch of Joeys hand on it. She sighed into their kiss, and arched her body towards Joeys. Joey circled her thumb gently over Charlies skin, gradually moving her hand upwards, before she reached the gentle slope of her breast. Charlie moaned, and dug her fingers into Joeys back, as Joey began to gently knead her breast, and then run her thumb back and forth over the erect nipple.

"That feels so good baby." Joey murmured against Charlies lips.

"Ummm. Tell me about it." Charlie gasped back.

They continued to kiss, slowly and deeply, running their tongues along each others lips and playing with each others tongues, as they both showed their love and want for each other.

Charlie moved her left hand, and massaged Joeys right breast through her vest. She squeezed her erect nipple between her thumb and index finger. "God baby." Joey said against Charlie lips.

Joey kissed Charlie on the jaw, and then down her neck, nibbling and licking the soft skin as she went, to more groans of pleasure from Charlie.

Charlie went to pull off Joeys vest, and Joey leant upright for a moment, as Charlie pulled it off, and threw it across the room, causing Joey to giggle. "Messy bugger." Charlie played with her breasts and nipples, and sat up slightly to flick the right one with her tongue, and suck on it, as Joey watched on with her brown eyes full of lust and desire.

Then Joey lay slightly on top of Charlie. She pushed Charlies vest up, to reveal her breasts, and began to suck and flick Charlies nipples, as she ran her hands over her warm soft aroused skin.

Charlie ran her nails up and down Joeys back, causing her to squirm with pleasure, before moving her left hand down to the top of Joeys PJ shorts. She ran her fingers along the edge of it, along the small of Joeys back, teasing Joeys skin, as Joey continued to play with her nipples.

Then Charlie moved her hands into Joeys shorts. She felt the heat emanating from Joey, and as she pushed her hand lower, she ran her fingers over her clit, causing Joey to squeak slightly.

Charlie paid it some attention, as she felt the warm wetness build up beneath her fingers. Then she slid her fingers backwards, towards Joeys molten core.

"God baby." Joey muttered against Charlie breast, before lifting her head up, and kissing Charlie hard on the lips.

She moved her right leg, so Charlie had more room to manoeuvre, and Charlie teased her, by slowly running her fingers up and down her slit, circling and rubbing her clit hard when she came back to it.

"How's that feel?" Charlie asked huskily, her big blue eyes twinkling at Joey.

Joey chuckled, and grinned broadly at her. "I think you know what that does to me." She squeaked.

"Umm. I'd better check." Charlie smiled cheekily, as she paid more attention to Joeys clit,

"God baby." Joey murmured, as she buried her head in Charlies neck, and nibbled her between her gasps of breath.

Charlie pushed her fingers slowly down Joeys slit, relishing the ample juices she was met with, and this time she pushed a finger into Joey, before withdrawing it again. Joey moved her hips forward, eager for Charlie to enter her again.

"That felt good hon." Charlie said huskily. "I think I'll do it again." She teased.

"Yes please baby." Gulped Joey, eager for Charlie to continue.

Charlie pulled her hand from Joeys PJ's, Joey groaned quietly with frustration. "Baby?"

Charlie silenced her with a searing kiss on the lips. Then Charlie gently pushed Joey over onto her back. Charlie then sucked and played with Joeys nipples, before taking her own PJ vest off, and then laying over Joey slightly.

They kissed passionately, showing their immense desire building up in them both. Their breast squashed against each other, their hard nipples causing wonderfully sweet sensations on each others skin, as they rubbed against it.

Then Charlie sat up, pulling Joeys shorts off, and throwing them on the floor. She then took time to admire her girlfriends beautiful body, running her hands and fingers gently over her soft skin, causing Joey to breathe in deeply and hold her breath momentarily. The tingling sensation she got when Charlie ran her fingers over her torso was amazing, it set off a deep longing and aching throb between her legs for Charlie.

Charlie looked at Joey as she continued to touch her skin delicately. She said softly. "I love your body hon." She smiled sexily. "So beautiful, taut, soft and so sexy." She toyed with Joeys hard nipples, before moving her hand slowly down Joeys torso again, running her fingers delicately over her tummy, causing Joey to giggle and squirm at the tickling.

Charlie kissed Joey on the lips, as she slipped 2 fingers into Joey, and began to move them in and out of her slowly.

Joey moaned deeply when Charlie entered her. She rested her feet on the bed, bending her knees, and spread her legs. Charlie moved her left leg under Joeys left leg, to help prop it up.

Joey rested her left arm under Charlies arm, and around Charlies back, resting her left hand on her hip. She gripped the sheets with her right hand.

Charlie pushed her fingers in deeply, and began a slow steady rhythm. Joey began to move her hips in time with Charlies hand, eager to take all Charlie had to offer.

Charlie began to pump Joey quicker, and rub her clit with her thumb, as Joey grew more and more excited and wetter.

Joey massaged Charlies breasts and bit her nipples gently, in between kissing Charlie hard on the lips. "God I love you baby." Joey moaned, as she felt her orgasm approach.

"I love you too hon." Charlie replied smiling, as she felt Joey tense and tightened around her. Joey arched her back, her breathing became quick and ragged, as she felt the familiar warmth begin to spread from her core throughout her body.

"Baby..." Joey managed, as her body trembled and bucked slightly. Charlie rubbed her clit harder, and they kissed as Joey came, pressing their swollen lips together, as they drew each other closer.

As Joeys body steadied, and Charlie stopped moving her fingers, they kissed tenderly and softly. Charlie nibbled at Joeys lower lip, before running her tongue along it and sucking gently on it. Joey moaned in pleasure while her breathing recovered.

Charlie withdrew her fingers, and Joey lay her legs down, turning her body slightly. They now faced each other. They lay their heads on the pillows, as Joey rested her right hand on Charlies left hip, and Charlie rested her left hand on Joeys right hip. They smiled broadly at each other.

They kissed tenderly again. "Whatever do you do to me beautiful?" Asked a smiling Joey.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Hopefully, show you exactly how much you mean to me, and exactly how much I love you."

Joey leant forward, and kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly. "Baby, you most certainly do." She replied, looking Charlie directly in the eye. She smiled. "I love you too. My Little Miss Pink Cheeks."

Charlie giggled, and blushed some more, causing Joey to chuckle and pull her closer. "So very cute." Joey whispered into Charlies ear.

Charlie buried her head against Joeys shoulder, and they lay there, both feeling like they never wanted to be anywhere else, ever again.


	289. Chapter 289

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, thank you, glad you enjoyed both chapters._

_Xtr75, lol, umm, PJ's were for visiting the bathroom?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 289

When Joeys breathing had almost recovered, she began kissing and nibbling, very gently, on Charlies neck. She kissed up Charlies neck, very slowly, as Charlie groaned sexily, and pulled Joey closer to her.

Joey came face to face with Charlie, and she smiled broadly, looking a flushed with desire Charlie in the eye. "Good evening Charlie." Joey giggled cheekily.

Charlie giggled. "Good evening Joey."

Joey moved her head slowly forward, and captured Charlies lips tenderly with her own. Charlie wrapped her arms tighter around Joeys neck, and pulled her closer.

Their kissing built up, slowly, but got deeper and deeper, as the desire grew within them both again.

Joey moved her hand onto Charlies breast, and massaged it gently, before tweaking the hardened nipple with her thumb and index finger. Charlie gasped against Joeys lips. Joey smiled into their kiss, pleased to be creating such an effect on Charlie.

She stopped kissing Charlie, and propped herself up on her elbow. "I think you need to lose these shorts." Joey smiled at Charlie, as she pulled at the rim of the shorts with her index finger.

Charlie giggled. "Don't mind if I do." She looked at Joey.

"Great." Joey said eagerly. Charlie quickly pulled off her shorts, dropping them on the floor, as Joey watched on.

"As if you have to ask." Charlie laughed. "You know I can't get enough of you." She added teasingly.

"Come here then beautiful." Joey said sexily at Charlie, as she leant over her, and began kissing her again. They moved their hands all over each others bodies, and began to roll around the bed, as they vied for being on top.

They eventually had to stop kissing as they were both giggling too much. Joey rested her forehead against Charlies, looking directly into her beautiful big blue sparkling eyes, as she cupped her face with her right hand. "Baby, I want to make love to you." She said huskily.

Charlie gulped as she heard Joeys words, and saw the deep desire and total love reflecting in her eyes. "I want to make love to you too." Charlie managed to mutter.

"Well then." Joey smiled. "Whatever should we do then?" She asked softly, with a twinkle in her eye.

Charlie ran her left hand down Joeys back, over her hip, and between their bodies. "We need to move." Charlie said huskily.

Joey kissed her, and smiled at her, and then shifted slightly, so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. "I love you baby." She said softly, as she tucked a few strands of Charlies hair behind her left ear, with her right hand.

"I know." Charlie smiled sexily at Joey. "I love you too hon." She bit her lip before placing her left hand on Joeys hip. She leant forward and kissed her. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, and Charlies slipped her hand backwards from Joeys hip, to the small of her back, and pulled her towards her slightly.

The kiss continued, as Charlie slipped her leg between Joeys. She gasped as she felt Joeys wetness on her thigh. "Hon!" She exclaimed, her eyes darker with wanton desire.

"Yes baby?" Asked Joey.

"That feels so damn good." Charlie gasped. "I want to feel you cum again."

"I want to make you cum too." Joey stated, before they leant forward and kissed each other passionately.

They then moved their hands, so they could both reach between each others legs.

They felt the wetness and warmth emanating from each other, and they mirrored each others actions, as they both gently touched and then rubbed each others clits. They both squirmed with pleasure, and gasped, at the initial contact, as they began to build each other up.

They pushed their fingers backwards down each others slits and they entered each other at the same time. They both gasped against each others lips as they did so. They looked into each others eyes as they pushed their fingers in and out of each other, smiling at each other, muttering words of love to each other, and occasionally kissing.

They teased and turned each other on, until they were both on the edge. "Baby." Gasped Joey. "I'm nearly there."

Charlie smiled at Joey, who was looking directly at her, her eyes wild with love and sexual desire. Charlie increased her pace and pressure on Joeys clit, and she felt Joey tense and squeeze her fingers. Joey buried her head in Charlies neck, and she kissed and bit her, as her orgasm travelled through her. "Baby." She screeched. "Charlie."

Charlie felt her own orgasm approach, as she help Joey ride her own out. Joey tried to keep her fingers working Charlie as she came herself. She barely faltered in her actions, as Charlie then tensed herself and cried out Joeys name, as her body tensed and bucked against her.

They both came to rest, and withdrew their fingers from each other, before licking them, and tasting each other. "God I love tasting you baby." Joey said softly.

"Umm, me too." Said Charlie, as she tasted Joey on her own fingers. When they'd finished, they kissed each other gently, mixing their scents, heightening their sexual desire and love for each other.

They then lay against each other, pulling each other close, legs entwined, as they recovered.

After several minutes of holding and stroking each others skin delicately with their fingers and thumbs, they pulled the quilt over themselves, switching off the bedside lamps, they held each other tight.

"Night baby." Joey said softly, as they kissed slowly again.

"Night hon." Charlie gasped, breathless again from the kiss. "I love you so much Jo." She whispered into Joeys ear.

Joey chuckled. "I love you so much too Charlie." She kissed Charlie slowly again. Before they snuggled up together under the bedding, their limbs entwined together, and fell asleep contentedly.


	290. Chapter 290

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lol, glad you liked it._

_Xtr75, nope, Risotto's not going to get a look in!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 290

When the alarm went off the next morning, Charlie was wrapped in Joeys loving spooning embrace. They both sighed contentedly as the alarm kept beeping.

"I don't want to let you go." Chuckled Joey softly.

"I promise I won't go anywhere." Chuckled Charlie back.

Joey released Charlie while she switched the alarm onto snooze. Then she embraced Charlie again, kissing her lovingly on her shoulder. "Umm. Morning baby." Joey sighed.

"Morning hon." Replied Charlie.

They lay there, enjoying being so close together, until their alarm went off again. Joey reached out and switched it off. She then lay back down. Her nipples brushed down Charlies back as she did so, causing Charlie to take a deep breath. "Hon." She giggled. "You tease." As she snuggled backwards, squashing Joeys breasts against her back.

Joey laughed, and moved her body, so her nipples dragged up and down Charlies back.

Charlie laughed. "Hon. You know we haven't got time for any Joey loving this morning."

"You sure?" Joey asked sexily, nibbling Charlies neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." Charie chuckled. "But we'll have plenty of time tonight and tomorrow. Not to mention this weekend."

"Oh goody." Joey replied, as she played with Charlies pert nipples.

Charlie gasped. "God hon."

"Just a reminder for later." Joey chuckled.

"God you tease." Charlie laughed.

The alarm beeped again. Joey switched it off, and then kissed Charlie. "Guess we'd better move then." Joey sighed.

"Guess so." Charlie pouted.

They then got up. Joey took VJ straight over to Irenes to take Ruby and him to school, and to pick up Rubys overnight things and bring them home.

"Morning Jo." Ruby said, as Joey walked into Irenes.

"Morning everyone." Joey said, smiling broadly. "You ready to go Rubes?"

"Yeah. I'll just get my things." Ruby said, before disappearing to her room for the night. She came back with her overnight things in 1 bag, and her school bag. "Thanks for letting me stay Irene." Ruby said, smiling at and hugging Irene.

"Pleasure darl. Anytime. It's lovely to have you here." Irene smiled at them both.

"Yeah, thanks again Irene." Joey said, smiling back, as she took Rubys overnight bag from her. Joey took it to her car, and then took Ruby and VJ to school.

"Right. I'll pick you two up from school at 3 p.m., OK?"

"Yeah, sure thing Jo." Ruby smiled. "But are you sure, because you won't be able to have a drink at the reception then?" Ruby was worried that Joey couldn't enjoy her day as best woman.

Joey smiled. "I can't exactly get drunk Rubes." She chuckled. "I need to make sure everything goes to plan for Georgie anyway."

"As long as you're sure Jo." Ruby replied.

"I've booked us a taxi back to the reception at 3.30 p.m., so you can both have a quick shower and get ready before we head back over for the rest of the afternoon and evening. So don't worry about it." Joey smiled. "I can get have a few drinks then."

"OK." Ruby smiled. "We'll see you here at 3 p.m. then."

"Yep 3 p.m. then Jo. See you later." VJ said.

"Have a good day you two. Bye." They waved to each other as Joey drove off, back to Leahs, to make a start on getting things ready for the wedding.

When Joey got home, she would put Rubys bag in her and Charlies bedroom. She would put it back in Rubys room, when she'd changed the sheets and remade the bed, when Georgie got up.

Charlie had made a start on breakfast. The coffee was ready, the juices were poured, the sausages, eggs and bacon were frying, the baked beans were cooking, the bread was toasting, and the table was set.

Joey walked into the kitchen, and put Rubys bag on the floor. "Umm. Morning again baby." Joey said, as she cuddled Charlie from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "You have been busy."

"Morning hon." Smiled Charlie. "Thought I'd make a start on brekkie."

"So I see."

"How was Rubes?"

"She's great. I told her and VJ I'd pick them up at 3 p.m., and we'd get a taxi back at 3.30 p.m.."

"Let's hope they don't forget." Laughed Charlie.

"I'm sure they won't."

"True. I don't think either of them would miss the party."

"Nope. They wouldn't." Joey chuckled. She stood behind Charlie for a while, before whispering. "Nice view." Into Charlies ear.

"Hey cheeky." Charlie chuckled, as Joey peered over Charlies shoulder, and looked down the front of her dressing gown; as she pulled it open slightly.

Joey laughed. "That's not what you said last night." She said, before letting go of the dressing gown, and kissing her again, this time on the neck, and then squeezing her a little bit tighter.

"No. It wasn't." Gulped Charlie. "God hon." She gasped, as Joey put her right hand inside the dressing gown, and gently circled her fingers on Charlies stomach.

"Yes baby?" Joey asked softly, as she continued to nibble on Charlies neck, and stroke her warm soft skin.

"I really need to get on with breakfast." Charlie gasped.

"Do you?"

"Yes hon." Charlie gasped again, as Joeys hand ran over her skin delicately again. "Can you get everyone to come and eat, in say, 10 minutes?" Charlie managed to ask.

Joey chuckled. "Uh huh. Of course baby." Joey said softly, as she kissed Charlies neck, and released her.

"Just remember exactly what you were doing, so you can continue later on." Charlie called after her. "I'll need some more Joey loving then." She laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Joey shouted back laughing. "I'll remember." She took Rubys bag to their bedroom, before knocking on Georgies bedroom door, well, Rubys room.

"Come in." Georgie said.

Joey went in. "Morning. So, the Wedding day has finally arrived." Joey said chirpily. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm. OK. I think. A bit nervous I guess." Georgie admitted, looking slightly pale.

"You'll be fine." Joey stated confidently. "Anna's lovely, and you love her to bits, so don't be nervous, everything's going to go like clockwork."

Georgie chuckled. "I'll remember this when I'm doing the same for you with Charlie,"

"Hey Sherlock. Let's not jump the gun." Joey blushed. "And keep the noise down."

"You don't fool me Jo." Georgie smiled back.

"Let's change the subject." Joey replied shyly. "We're dealing with your Wedding day today. All attention is on you two."

"God. I hope not. I hate being the centre of attention." Georgie paled slightly more.

"Don't be daft. You'll be fine. You're great at being in the public eye. You're a cop."

"Umm. Don't think that'll help me today."

"Of course it will. Anyway." Joey smiled. "Breakfast is being prepared as we speak. So move yourself." She chuckled.

Georgie chuckled. "Yes boss."

"Hey, that's Charlie not me." Laughed Joey. "Five minutes, and I expect to see you in the dining room."

"OK." Georgie said. "Thanks mate."

"You're welcome." Joey said, as she shut the door behind her. She went to knock on Leahs door, and then she went back to the kitchen.

Charlie was finishing off cooking the breakfast.

"They're on their way beautiful." Joey said.

Charlie chuckled. "Good, it's almost ready."

"Need a hand? What can I do to help?"

"Umm, could you put the coffee and toast on the table please hon?"

"Sure."

"I'll start dishing up." Charlie got the warmed through plates out from the top oven, and started dishing up the four platefuls of food. Then Joey helped her carry them through to the dining room, where Leah and Georgie were waiting.

"Gee, thanks Charlie. It looks lovely." Georgie said. "I don't know if I can eat much though. My stomach flipping over a bit."

"A special start for your special day. I think we'll need some extra energy today." Charlie laughed. "Tuck in."

"Thanks Charlie." Leah said, as she picked up her knife and fork.

"Delicious. Thank you Charlie." Said Georgie, who at first protested that she couldn't eat a thing because she was that nervous, but who had managed to finish off a second helping too.

"You're welcome." Charlie smiled. "Right. Let's start getting ready."

Leah went for a shower, while the others tidied up from breakfast. Charlie was next in, then Georgie then Joey.

Anna and Georgie were having a Civil Ceremony at The Sands Hotel. It was a beautiful setting, and close to home for them, so an ideal option.

They had a special marquee set up in the hotels beautiful gardens, and would have the reception Wedding Breakfast in a lovely big private room at The Sands. The party and evening reception would also be held there.

The guests from out of town were all mainly staying there too, at special event rates, and Georgie and Anna would spend their Wedding night there, in the Presidential suite, before they went off for their honeymoon tomorrow.


	291. Chapter 291

_Guys,_

_Mrstanyaslater, lol, thank you. Let's find out about the wedding now shall we._

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, they have a little bit of willpower._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 291

When Joey came out of the bathroom, she went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Charlie was sitting on the chair at the dressing table, with the towels still wrapped around her, while she put her make-up on.

"We're still on schedule." Joey laughed.

"I should hope so." Charlie replied. "Or you'll be in big trouble with Anna." She laughed.

When Charlie had finished her make-up, she did her hair. Joey got her self dried off, and then did her hair and make-up too.

They then got their outfits for the wedding out of the wardrobe.

Charlie put on her mid thigh length short beige dress that she'd bought especially for the big day. It was a wonderful apt dress for a wedding. She had a hat, small handbag and high-heeled sandals. She wore her blue sapphire jewellery, that Joey had taken out of the safety deposit box at the bank the other day, and hidden in their room. When they moved they wanted to have a fire proof safe fitted, so they could have their precious things like this in the house with them.

Her shoes and the handbag were the blue ones she already had, and the new hat was beige with a bit of blue on it.

"Wow baby. You look gorgeous. As ever." Said Joey, as she got her own outfit ready. She walked over to Charlie in just her underwear, put her hands on her hips, and kissed her gently on the lips, trying not to mess up their lipstick.

Charlie smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed then sexy. We have a wedding to get to." They released each other and Charlie went out to the lounge, after smacking Joey on the bum playfully. "And cover up that sexy ass more or I'll have to ravish you." She giggled.

"Can't wait." Joey shouted after her, chuckling to herself.

"And don't forget the rings." Charlie shouted.

"No baby. I've got them here ready."

Joey finished getting dressed in her outfit for the wedding day. She had a black trouser suit, cream shirt and wore flat black shoes, which were the same as Georgie was going to wear.

Joey went through to the lounge to join the others.

Leah was wearing a light green and white summer dress, with matching shoes and small handbag. She had a small hat too, and was really looking forward to the day ahead.

"You look lovely Leah." Joey said, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Aww, thanks Joey. I did my best."

"Well, you did very well." Joey smiled.

Charlie walked over to Joey, putting her hands on her hips. "Umm. Looking very sexy hon." She whispered in Joeys ear. She drew her head back, and winked cheekily at Joey, before giving her a quick peck on the lips, so as not to ruin their lipstick again.

Joey beamed back at Charlie. "Thank you baby."

"Well, we just need to woman of the moment now then." Charlie stated. "Is she on her way hon?"

"I'll go and see how she's going." Joey said. She walked out the lounge and almost bumped into Georgie, who was on her way out of Rubys room. "Ahh. There you are."

"Yeah. Here I am." Georgie said weakly.

"You OK?"

"I guess." She sighed. "I'm shaking like a leaf." She admitted.

Joey smiled. "Let's get you a quick drink to settle the nerves shall we?"

"Make it a large one. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Relax mate. Come on, let's get a drink down your neck." Joey took Georgie to the lounge. "You look lovely and smart though Sherlock. Anna's going to get a big surprise." Joey laughed.

"Hey. I do smart and dressed up when I have to." Georgie pouted.

"I know. I'm teasing." Joey smiled.

Georgie wore a cream trouser suit and shirt, the same colour as Joeys. She had flat black shoes on, the same design as Joeys, as they tried to make themselves match a little bit. They both looked really good together. She came into the lounge, followed by Joey.

"Look who I found." Joey announced.

"Wow Georgie, you look lovely." Leah said, as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes Georgie. You do look lovely. Anna's going to be blown away." Charlie added, as she walked forward and kissed her on the cheek too.

"You reckon?"

"We do." Joey smiled. "Right, shall we open the Champers, and toast the happy couple?" She said.

"I'll get the glasses hon." Charlie said, as she followed Joey into the kitchen.

She got the bottle out the fridge, and took the bottle into the lounge. She popped the cork, as Charlie handed the glasses out. They all jumped and then giggled at the loud noise it made. Joey poured them all a drink, and then toasted Georgie and Anna.

"To Georgie and Anna on their wedding day. We wish you all the very best today, and for the rest of your lives together. Love you both." She said, raising her glass, as they all clinked them together. "Cheers." They all said.

"Good luck Georgie." Charlie said, to her friend and colleague.

"Let's take a few photos shall we." Joey said, as she began to take some snaps of Georgie, Charlie and Leah. "Lovely." She said.

"Come on Jo. Let's get some of you and Charlie." Leah said, as she took the camera off Joey, and took some pics.

When they'd finished their drinks, they locked up, and Joey drove them to the venue.

Anna and Georgie were having their Civil Ceremony at The Sands Hotel at 11.30 a.m., and Joey had to make sure that Georgie was there before Anna.

When they got there, Joey parked up, and they all went to the bar. It was just gone 11 a.m., and she thought Georgie could do with a stronger tipple to keep her nerves intact. She brought her a double vodka and coke. "Here, drink this." She handed her the drink. She handed Charlie and Leah a small white wine each, and had a coke herself.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie.

"Cheers Joey." Said Leah.

"You're welcome." She looked at Georgie. "We'd better get you there for 20 past 11." She said, checking her watch. "That should be plenty of time to be there for Anna's arrival."

"She's meant to be traditionally late though." Georgie smiled weakly, her nerves getting to her.

"She'll probably be early, as she's so keen to get you down that aisle you idiot." Joey laughed. "Now sup up and we'll go."

"OK." Georgie sighed deeply.

The four of them drank their drinks, and then escorted Georgie to the marquee.

The photographer was taking pictures of the guests as they arrived, and took some snaps of Georgie, Joey, Charlie and Leah too.

There were quite a few people already there, sat down waiting for the service to begin. Georgie said hello to them, and had a little chat with some of her other friends and relatives.

"See you later beautiful." Joey said softly into Charlies ear, as Charlie and Leah sat down waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Good luck hon." Charlie replied, kissing Joey on the cheek.

"Thank you baby. I think I'll have to give Georgie another drink to calm her down. She's getting a bit edgy." Joey smiled.

"Did you bring the hip flask in the end?"

"Yeah I did."

"Just as well." Charlie chuckled.

"I'd better go talk to Georgie baby." Joey said, looking at Georgie, who was now standing at the front of the marquee, looking a bit agitated. "See you in a bit. Oh. And here's the camera. Could you take some shots when you can please."

"Sure hon." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." Joey said, as she walked up to aisle towards Georgie. "Here Sherlock. Take a swig of this." She handed her the flask.

Georgie took a large mouthful. "Oh my God Jo." She said, as the neat vodka hit the back of her throat.

Joey smiled. "Dutch courage my friend. Dutch courage." She patted her on the back.

The wedding guests began to fill up the marquee. Some of them nodded and smiled or waved at Georgie as she and Joey waited at the front.

Anna parents arrived, and Georgie and Joey said a quick hello to them, as they sat in the chairs at the front.

The minister of ceremonies came out to speak to them, and chat about the lovely weather. Then, at 11.35 a.m., Joey got a signal from the minister to say that Anna had arrived.

She led Georgie to the centre at the front of the marquee, and they waited for the music to start and for Anna to walk up the aisle.

"God. I think I'm going to be sick." A pale Georgie whispered to Joey.

"Don't be silly mate. You're marrying Anna, the woman of your dreams. It's going to be great. When you see her walking up that aisle to you, it's going to be one of the greatest moments of your life." Joey said back to her.

Georgie looked at Joey, and smiled. "Thank God my first choice for best woman couldn't make it." She chuckled, teasing Joey.

Joey laughed, and had to stop herself from giggling too much. She nudged Georgie on the arm, as the CD began to play the traditional "Here comes the bride" as Anna and Nat entered the marquee and started walking up the aisle. All the other guests stood up and turned around to look at Anna.

Geogie and Joey turned around to look at them too, and were both blown away by the sight of Anna in her dress. She looked so beautiful. The dress was lovely. She wore a long, fairly straight cream dress, with beading around the edge. It was over her shoulder, but fairly low at the front, without looking cheap. She had a tiara of tiny flowers on her head, and she carried a bouquet of flowers in both her hands in front of her. She had medium cream high heels on to finish off the outfit. She looked stunning. Her make-up was done perfectly, as was her hair.

Georgie took a deep breath, she got a lump in her throat, and she smiled broadly at Anna as she walked towards her.

Charlie took a few shots as she walked up the aisle, and Leah gave her a thumbs up.

Joey smiled and nodded at Anna and Nat. "Wow Georgie." She whispered. "Anna looks amazing. She's so beautiful, you lucky thing."

"Yeah." Georgie croaked back at her. Her mouth suddenly parched. "She looks amazing."

They turned around to face the minister, as Anna and Nat approached the front of the marquee.


	292. Chapter 292

_Guys,_

_Guest, lol, yeah, they all looked stunning, and I'm sure Georgie was very grateful for the vodka._

_Xtr75, lol, as above, all stunning, and yep, Georgie is very lucky to have Joey as best woman._

_Guest – Boo – yes, I am still writing this FF. Unfortunately, with work pressures being what they are, and me trying to write my other Fic,( It's good to talk two), I can't always update the two all the time. I hope you understand._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 292

"Joey." Georgie whispered. "I need another swig of vodka."

"It's too late now. Anna's coming up the aisle." Joey whispered back. "You'll be fine anyway." Joey turned around to see where Anna was. She was half way up the aisle.

Georgie turned around again, and her heart almost exploded in her chest, as she looked upon Anna, walking up the aisle towards her. She smiled broadly. Anna looked more beautiful than ever. Her dress was lovely, and she smiled broadly at Georgie as she walked towards her. All Georgies nerves melted away. She took a deep breath, as Joey patted her on the back.

"See. She's here to marry you Georgie." Joey smiled. "It's going to be great."

They turned around to face the minister, as Anna and Nat got to where they were standing.

The music gradually got quieter, until it stopped completely. The registrar minister smiled at the gathering, and welcomed them all to the partnership ceremony of Anna and Georgie.

He began to read out the order of service for their wedding ceremony.

They worked slowly through the ceremony, and they got to the point where Joey handed the rings to the registar.

They faced each other and held hands as they said their specially written words to each other.

"Anna." Georgie coughed, her throat suddenly dry. She licked her lips before saying. "Ever since I met you, I knew there was something very special about you. That feeling has grown and blossomed in me." She took a deep breath. "I love you more than anything. I love you more and more each day. You brighten my World, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Anna smiled adoringly at Georgie, and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Georgie, sweetie." Anna began. "When I first met you I knew you were very special, by the way you cared about your friends. It took a bit of time for you to notice me as anything but a doctor, but when you did I couldn't be happier. Every day I spend with you is special, and I'm so lucky we met each other and fell in love, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." She squeezed Georgies hands, as she continued. "To be one with each other, by George Eliot." Anna paused. "What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories."

They kissed tenderly, both slightly emotional.

They then exchanged their rings, and went to sign the register. While they walked over, a Harpist friend of Anna's played Air from Water Music by Handel.

When they'd signed the registry, the minister said a few words of congratulations and good wishes to all. Before they turned to walk down the aisle, to some classical light music played by the Harpist again. This time it was Ode to Joy by Beethoven.

Anna and Georgie walked down first, arm in arm, followed by the rest of the congregation, row by row.

Joey walked down with Nat, and when Charlies row left their seats, she walked down with Leah.

They then walked out the marquee, hand in hand, laughing and smiling, as everyone threw confetti over them. The official photographer took loads of pictures, and Joey managed to get some quick snaps too.

When everyone had walked out of the marquee, they started lining up for official photos. The photographer took lots of photos of the happy couple and their relatives and friends, and by themselves, in the beautiful colourful gardens of the hotel. It was a beautiful sunny day, and all looked wonderful.

Joey caught up with Charlie, once they'd all left the marquee. "Hey baby." She said softly. "That was lovely wasn't it." She put her arm around Charlies waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi hon." Charlie sniffled. "It was lovely, and you did a marvellous job with the rings." She chuckled.

"That was the easy part. I've got the bloody speech to get through yet."

"You'll be fine hon. You said you've been practising." Charlie smiled. "Even though you wouldn't tell me what you've written." She pouted playfully.

"You OK?" Joey asked, as Charlie wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. Just always blubber at a wedding." Charlie smiled.

Joey chuckled. "Wonder what you'll be like at Rubys?"

"Oh God Jo." Charlie laughed. "Don't get me started again." She warned.

Joey smiled at her.

"Has my make-up run?"

"No baby." Joey smiled. "It's perfect as ever."

Just then, Carla came over to them. "Hey guys. Joey, I see you got the girl." She smiled.

"Hi Carla." Joey smiled. She looked at Charlie, smiled, and then looked back at Carla. "Yeah. I got the girl."

"Lucky you."

Charlie chuckled. "More like lucky me."

"Lucky us baby." Joey said, as she squeezed Charlie a little, and kissed her on the cheek again.

"How are you anyway Carla?"

"I'm good thanks."

"You with anyone today?"

"Sort of. On and off I guess. I've been out a few times with Zoe."

"Have you now? And how come we didn't know this?" Joey smiled.

"Because you guys would have us doing the infamous U-haul already." She laughed.

"So, she's here today?" Charlie asked, looking around.

Carla shook her head. "She's coming to the evening reception after school."

"Oh good. Well, we look forward to chatting to you both then then." Charlie smiled. "Oh, I think we've been summoned for photos." Charlie said, seeing Georgie beckoning them over. "Excuse us, we'd better go. Bye for now."

"Yeah. Bye you two, see you later on."

Charlie and Joey turned away and walked over to the photographer, who wanted to take pictures of them together with Georgie and Anna.

Once all the photographs had been taken, they all moved into the hotel, where each guest was handed a glass of Champagne or OJ on the way in, as they gradually took their seats for the Wedding breakfast.


	293. Chapter 293

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, let the celebration and partying commence!_

_Guest – Boo, lol, a favourite?! Dunno what you mean ;-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 293

They all slowly filtered in, checking the seating plan, before taking their seats.

Joey was on the long top table, along with Nat, Georgie, Anna, Anna's mum and dad, and Georgies mum and dad.

Charlie was on one of the 8 circular tables, along with Leah, Nat's husband, and Anna and Georgies closer relatives. Joey walked Charlie over to her chair, hand in hand. They identified where she was sitting by the name tag that Anna and Georgie had used.

They chuckled, when they read it out. "Senior Constable." It said.

They looked at Joeys place name, and it said. "Best woman."

"Well. No pleasantries for us today then." Joey laughed.

"Doesn't look like it hon." Charlie chuckled. She looked at Joey, and squeezed her hand. "How you feeling hon?" She asked softly, before taking a sip of Champagne.

"I'm feeling a little bit nervous. But I'm OK." Joey smiled. "I hope my speech is alright. I don't want to let them down."

"You won't hon." Charlie said confidently. "It'll be great."

"Thanks baby." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie on the lips, as she wrapped her right arm around her back.

They walked over to the table with the Wedding cake on. "Hey look at that." Joey chuckled. The cake had a Policewoman on top, along with a Doctor. "That's so cool." Joey was very impressed, and her mind was working overtime!

Charlie chuckled. "I think we should take a quick photo of that." She took Joeys camera, and took a few snaps. "Roman's done a lovely the job on the cake itself too, hasn't he." Charlie said, admiring the icing and decorations he'd done on the three tiered Wedding cake.

"Yeah. It's quite something." Joey agreed.

Just then, the hotel staff ushered everyone to sit down, and then Anna and Georgie came in and took their places at the top table.

"See you later then baby." Joey said softly, as she kissed Charlie goodbye on the cheek. "Enjoy your food."

"I'm sure I will. Good luck hon." Charlie replied. "And don't stress." She chuckled.

Joey pulled out Charlies chair for her, so she could sit down, and then walked over to her own chair.

When all the guests were seated, the hotel manager nodded to his staff, and they began going round the tables, giving out more glasses of Champagne or juice, to toast the happy couple. When everyone had a drink, the manager clinked a glass with a knife, getting everyones attention.

"Good afternoon everyone. May I propose a toast to Anna and Georgie on their Wedding day." Everyone stood up.

"To Anna and Georgie." He said. "Congratulations and good luck for a long and happy future together."

"Good luck." Everyone shouted, before supping their champagne. They all sat down, and some soothing background music came on, as the hotel staff began bringing out the food.

"You look beautiful Anna." Georgie whispered, as they held hands and shared a tender kiss.

Anna smiled. "And you, my very own Constable, look very sexy and hot in your suit."

Georgie smiled. "I can't believe we did it." She sighed happily. "I'm so happy."

"Me too sweetie." Anna replied, smiling beautifully. "It's been a lovely day so far." She said softly.

"And there's still a long way to go." Georgie smiled.

The staff interrupted them briefly, to offer them their food choices.

There was a choice of prawn cocktail or liver pate and toast, or garlic mushrooms for starters. Charlie and Georgie went for the mushrooms, Joey opted for the pate, and Anna had the prawns.

Charlie and Leah, in the meantime, were getting to know Nat's husband, and Georgies and Annas relatives.

They were all impressed that Georgies boss was there, and that they got on so well.

There was plenty of wine on the table, and everyone helped themselves to red or white, or water if they preferred.

When the starter plates were cleared away, the main courses were brought out. The choice this time was roast beef, salmon, or vegetable lasagne.

Joey looked up from her beef and caught Charlies eye. They smiled lovingly at each other. Joey winked at her, as she knew she would have the beef dinner too, as she loved her roast dinners.

Joey chatted to Anna and Georgie and their parents, being her usual charming self. She knew Georgies parents a little, but had only just met Annas.

Georgies parents were eager to see Joeys girl friend, who they'd heard was also Georgies boss. Joey proudly pointed out Charlie to them, and she gave them a little wave and a smile. They said to Joey that they'd like to meet her later on. "Of course. I'll introduce you later on, after our food." Joey smiled.

The wine was flowing, and everyone was having a lovely time.

The desserts were brought out. The choices included strawberry cheesecake, profitteroles, or chocolate fudge brownie. They were all served with your choice of ice cream or cream.

When they'd managed to fit all that in, there was cheese and biscuits.

Everyone was really enjoying themselves, and stuffed full of food and drink.

After the dirty plates and glasses were cleared away, the hotel manager requested quiet, as the speeches were going to start.

He introduced the best woman, Joey, to everyone. She stood up, receiving claps and cheers from the guests.

"Good afternoon everyone." Joey began. "Thank you all for coming today, to help celebrate Georgie and Anna's happy day with them." She smiled, and paused, as the guests cheered, clapped and whistled.

Georgie and Anna held hands, smiling at each other. "Wonder what she's going to say?" Georgie said worriedly.

"I hope she's not going to divulge some big secret of yours." Anna chuckled, gently winding Georgie up.

"You know I haven't got any secrets from you." Georgie smiled adoringly at her wife.

Charlie caught Joeys eyes, and smiled broadly at her, giving her a nod and thumbs up for encouragement.

"As most of you know, I take full credit for introducing them to each other." The guests laughed. "Of course I didn't know a lot about it at the time, until I was taken back to Georgies to recover, only to find out she'd moved the doc in already." Everyone laughed and clapped again. "So, what can I say about Georgie?" She sighed and paused for dramatic effect. "Or Watson, as most of you call her." She sighed. "Well, not a lot actually, or she'd be divorced before the first dance." They all laughed loudly again. "But, seriously." Joey smiled. "Georgie is a great friend, and she and Anna looked after me last year, when I was at my lowest, and you can't ask any more than that from someone." The guests clapped. "She would do anything for her friends and family, not to mention her beautiful wife Anna." The guests all whistled, and Anna blushed.

"I first met Georgie at a surfing compo, when she was part of the event security. We had a great fun time in those early days, and we've remained great friends ever since." She smiled at Georgie. "She's always been a great cop, very honest and determined to do her very best. She's professional, compassionate and hard working, and would do anything to help anyone. She's protective and loyal to her friends and family." The guests nodded in agreement.

"Something you may not know about Watson though, is her love of all things Kylie Minogue." All the guests cheered and laughed, as Georgie cringed.

"Thanks for that Jo." She muttered. "I'll never live that one down." She laughed.

Joey smiled broadly. "I have many fond memories of Georgie singing and dancing to all Kylies numbers at parties and at pubs when she'd had one too many."

Anna chuckled. "It could have been worse sweetie." She said to Georgie, happy that the revelation wasn't too shocking for all the guests present.

"Hopefully, we'll all get a chance to see a rendition later tonight. I shall request a few songs just to make sure." Joey said, the guests laughed.

"Can't wait." Someone shouted out.

"Of course, the main thing we all now know about Georgie, is that she's totally in love with the gorgeous Doctor Anna Holmes, or should I say, now, Doctor Anna Watson." Joey chuckled. "So without further ado, I ask you all to stand, and raise your glasses in a toast, to Constable and Dr Watson."

The guests all stood up. "Constable and Dr Watson." They all said, chuckling slightly, before taking a sip of their Champagne. Then they sat down.

"I hope you all enjoyed your food, and have a great time later at the party." Joey smiled. "Thank you for listening. I'll now I'll pass you over to Georgie." The guests clapped Joey as she sat down.

She looked at Charlie, breathing a sigh of relief at getting her speech over with. Charlie smiled broadly at her, and gave her the thumbs up. Joey smiled back.

Georgie stood up, to rapturous applause from the guests present.

"Hello and good afternoon everyone, thank you all for coming, to help Anna and myself celebrate our special day." She smiled at the gathering of their friends and family. "As my best woman has already told you, she's the reason that Anna and I met. So I blame her one hundred percent for getting me into this mess." The guests laughed. "But joking apart, as Anna said during the service, I didn't notice her straight away. That is, I did, obviously, because who wouldn't fail to notice the stunningly beautiful and intelligent doctor at her friends bedside." The guests whistled and clapped. "But I wasn't thinking about dating, as all I was worried about was Joey."

"Aww." The guests sighed.

Georgie smiled. "Then, as Joey began to recover, I began to chat more to the doctors, and obviously became somewhat taken by one in particular." The guests all said "Aww." Again. "Sadly, she didn't want to go out with me, so I asked Anna instead." The guests roared with laughter, and Georgie got a slap on the arm from Anna. "Sorry Anna, you know I was joking." She smiled at her wife.

"I should think so too." Anna replied, smiling at Georgies joke.

"As soon as we'd been out a couple of times, I knew Anna was my sole mate. We just, well, we just clicked, and I just fell in love more each day." Georgie smiled.

The guests all said. "Aww."

"Now, I can't imagine my life without her, so I had to make sure she stayed with me forever, so we got hitched." She chuckled, along with everyone there.

"I'd like to thank Joey, for being my best woman."

"Pleasure Georgie." Joey smiled.

"Nat for being Anna's beautiful bridesmaid." Everyone clapped as a large bouquet of flowers was brought out for Nat. Georgie handed them over, and kissed Nat on the cheek. "And to Anna and mine mothers for putting up with us." Another two bouquets of flowers were brought out for their mothers.

"So, thank you all once again, for coming here today, to help us celebrate our marriage." Everyone clapped. "It means so much to both of us. We want you to enjoy yourselves, and party all night long." She smiled.

"We will, don't worry." Someone shouted out, making everyone laugh.

"Oh. Just one last thing." She announced. "Anna doesn't know where we're going to for our honeymoon tomorrow."

Anna's ears pricked up, and she looked at Georgie.

Georgie took her hand and said softly. "Anna, we're going somewhere you've always wanted to go. Somewhere, where, without the help of my best woman and best mate Joey, we wouldn't have been able to go." She smiled, as Anna looked at her. "Courtesy of Joey and Charlies Wedding present to us, we're leaving for 3 weeks in Hawaii and the other islands tomorrow."

Anna stood up, and hugged Georgie. "Oh Georgie. I've always wanted to go there." She whispered emotionally.

"I know." Georgie replied smiling. "Thank Jo, not me."

Anna kissed Georgie, and then went to Joey, who was sat on Georgies right hand side, and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much Jo."

"You're more than welcome Anna." Joey replied. "You enjoy yourselves."

Anna sat down, slightly tearfully, so happy at the wonderful present Joey and Charlie had given them. She was such a wonderful and generous friend to them both.

What Joey would surprise Anna and Georgie with later, was that she'd upgraded their flights and hotels all the way through the honeymoon, and had arranged welcome gift presents at each new hotel they stayed in. These included flowers, chocolates and champagne and the like.

She'd arranged a couple of trips for them to. They included a helicopter flight over the volcano and up the coast, and a guided 4WD day tour of Hawaii. She thought they would love both of them. She'd also made sure that any trips they wanted to go on over there were added to their hotel bill, which she would pay for.

She'd paid for them to attend day spas too, so they could relax and treat themselves.

She'd really made sure the travel agent pushed the boat out where Georgie and Anna were concerned. They were her best friends, apart from Charlie, obviously, and as she could afford it, she wanted to give them a lovely honeymoon.

The hotel manager announced that they would now be cutting the cake. Georgie walked with Anna to the side of the main head table, where the cake was displayed.

The manager handed them a large cake knife, and many of the guests left their chairs to watch and take photos of them cutting their cake.

They cut the cake, posing for photos as they did so, and then they sat down, as the hotel staff cut it up, and then began to serve a slice to each guest, along with a coffee, to round the reception off.

The hotel manager announced that the evenings entertainment and reception would begin at 5 p.m. in the large marquee in the grounds, with the disco beginning at 7 p.m..

In the meantime, the guests who were staying could retire to their rooms, and those that weren't could enjoy the hotel gardens, or visit one of the bars around the hotel.

Gradually, everyone got up to leave the reception. They said a brief goodbye to Georgie and Anna, and went away for the rest of the afternoon.

Charlie walked over to Joey, and they put an arm around each others waists. Anna and Georgie turned to speak and hug them both. "Thank you so much you two." Anna said, still quite emotional about her honeymoon. "It's all too much though."

"Nonsense." Joey smiled. "It's our pleasure. We want you to have a lovely time. Don't we baby."

"We certainly do." Charlie nodded.

"I'm sure we will. Thank you." Anna sniffled. Joey gave her a big hug.

"Are you two retiring for a while?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. We're going to have a little lie down, before we start partying tonight." Georgie said. "I think it could be a late one." She smiled.

"OK. We'll I'm going to pop out and pick up Ruby and VJ in a while, but we'll see you later on then."

"OK. Thanks mate." Georgie said.

"Bye you two." Charlie said, as she and Joey walked towards Leah. "You're speech was great hon." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks baby. I tried to make it a bit funny. As well as a bit serious."

"I think it was just right." Charlie stated. "Georgies was good too." She chuckled.

"Yeah. It was." Joey smiled.

"Hon?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I've had a few drinkies."

"I know baby." Joey replied softly, smiling at Charlie.

"I'm also getting a bit horny." Charlie continued to whisper.

"Are you now?"

"Uh huh." Charlie nodded. "I might need some Joey loving later on."

Joey chuckled. "Will you now?"

"Uh huh." Charlie nodded.

"We'll have to see what we can do then won't we."

"Uh huh." Charlie bit her lip.

"You'd better pace yourself though baby, or you'll be asleep before 9 p.m. at this rate." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll sit in the hotel with Leah, and have a little doze. But no more alcohol." She chuckled.

They caught up with Leah. "How did you enjoy the reception?" Asked Joey.

"It was lovely Jo. Simply lovely." Leah said. "I had a bit to drink though." She giggled.

"I know someone else who did too." Joey chuckled, as she squeezed Charlies waist slightly.

"Pity you can't join in just yet Jo." Leah said.

"I'll be OK to drink when I've picked Rubes and VJ up." Joey smiled. "Then I'll start catching up with you too."

They all chuckled, as they took a walk round the hotel, getting some fresh air.


	294. Chapter 294

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, glad you enjoyed Joeys speech. Lol, Ooh yeah, Charlie's always after a bit of attention from Joey!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 294

At 2.50 p.m. Joey left the reception, to pick up VJ & ruby. "See you in an hour or so baby. Have fun." She chuckled, as she kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Bye hon. Don't forget my flat shoes will you please. Or Leahs." Charlie laughed. "We won't be able to wear these heels all night if we're dancing."

"OK." Joey smiled. "See you in a while, as she turned and headed for her car."

When Joey got to the school, Ruby and VJ were sitting on the kerb, both looking glum. They stood up as the car approached.

"Hey you two. All ready for the party?" Asked Joey happily.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Muttered VJ.

"Hey. What's wrong VJ?" Asked Joey.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Asked Joey as she drove off to Leahs.

Ruby shrugged too.

Ruby and VJ were very quiet in Joeys car. So Joey asked Ruby what the problem was again.

Ruby just said quietly again. "Nothing." And looked out of the passenger seat window.

So Joey asked VJ the same question. She watched him in the rear view mirror, as he looked to the floor, and mumbled. "Nothing."

"Right you two." Joey said slightly sternly. "We need to get to the bottom of this, because we have a party to go to in an hour, and if you don't tell me what's going on, we won't be going."

"But you're best woman Joey. You can't miss it." Ruby said quietly.

"Yes I am. So, you'd better both tell me what's going on, or you'll be responsible for me missing it, and then I'll have to call Charlie and Leah to get them back home to try and sort it out. So they'll miss it too."

Ruby turned around in her seat, to look at VJ in the back seat. He shrugged at her. Giving her a sort of acknowledgement of their situation, leaving it up to her to say something if she wanted.

"So Ruby. Tell me what's wrong." Joey insisted.

Ruby looked at VJ. "Annie and some others at school were taking the piss out of us."

"Language Ruby!" Exclaimed Joey, before continuing, as she asked gently. "Why were they doing that?"

"Because we're going to a lesbian wedding, and live with 2 lesbians." VJ blurted out.

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed. "Sorry Ruby. Sorry VJ." Joey said, putting her hand on Rubys shoulder. "Are you two OK?" She asked, concerned for Ruby and VJ.

"Yeah. We're OK." Ruby sighed, answering for them both.

"So. What happened exactly?" Joey asked.

Ruby took a deep breath and began to tell Joey what had happened...….

Annie, was being nasty all day at school, about Georgie and Anna, and they had had an argument.

Then when VJ and Ruby were waiting for Joey to pick them up after school, Annie and a few others were laughing at them for going to a lesbian wedding.

Then they started laughing at them, because her sister was a lesbian, and she lived with her girl friend Joey, and that Ruby and VJ were living with them too.

So I told her. "I don't care what you think Annie. My sister loves Joey. So what? I love Joey too. She's lovely and beautiful and kind. And would never hurt a fly." Ruby said angrily.

They'd all laughed. "Ruby's a lesbian, Ruby's a lesbian." They chanted.

VJ was angry too, because he loved Joey too, and he was cross that they were being horrible about her and Charlie and now Ruby.

"Just shut up." He pushed Annie away. "Joey's lovely, so leave us alone." Shouted VJ at the small gang who were laughing at them.

"Are you gay too then Ruby?" One of the gang asked. "And you VJ? Your house is just full of gays. No wonder your mums still single. Or has she got a secret girl friend too?" They laughed.

"Leave my mum alone too." VJ said, before he flew at them, dropping his bag on the floor. He got upset they were talking about his mum like that and friends like that.

"VJ. Leave them alone." Pleaded Ruby. "They're just not worth it." She dragged him backwards. "And you Annie. I thought you were my friend. I thought you were meant to be a Christian. Well, aren't you supposed to love everybody? Because I'm sure it doesn't say you should pick on, bully and victimise people in the Bible." Ruby said emotionally.

Annie didn't know what to say in reply to that, so she turned away, and led the small band of haters away, laughing as they went.

VJ and Ruby then sat on the kerb, while they waited for Joey to arrive and pick them up.

Ruby sighed deeply, when she'd finished telling Joey what had happened.

"Don't worry Ruby. They are just horrible people. Who cares what they think." VJ said from the back seat.

"But she's meant to be my friend. But that's the second time she's gone on about Joey and my sister. And now with Georgies wedding, she's been really nasty to me."

VJ shrugged. "She's not a proper friend if she says things like that."

"You're right VJ." Ruby sighed. "She's not my friend anymore now."

"I'm going to have to tell Charlie and Leah what happened you know." Joey said.

Ruby and VJ sighed deeply. "Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so." Joey said. "We can't have people going around bullying you two. It's not right."

"I guess." VJ said.

They arrived at Leahs, and Ruby went in the shower. "I'll change the bedding while you're in the shower Rubes."

"OK. Thanks Jo." Ruby shouted, as she carried her towels through to the bathroom.

When Ruby and VJ had showered and dressed up for the evening, they met Joey in the kitchen.

Joey had found Charlie and Leahs flat shoes that they wanted, so they could change when she got back to the reception.

"You two OK?" Joey asked.

"I'm OK Joey." VJ said. "Just a bit angry."

"Rubes?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm OK. Just cross with Annie."

Joey gave them both a hug, and Rubes and VJ hugged her back tightly.

"We love you Joey. And we think Annie's horrid." VJ said.

"Thank you guys." Joey smiled. "That's lovely of you. I love you two too." She said, as they had a group hug. "We'd better get going now you two." They released each other, and went outside to wait for the taxi.

As they walked, Joey said. "You look lovely Rubes. And you VJ. Very smart." She smiled.

Ruby blushed slightly. "Thanks Jo."

"You reckon. I hate suits and ties." VJ moaned.

Joey chuckled. "You'll be able to take your tie off soon, don't worry. Your mum will be very pleased you made an effort."

"Umm." VJ mumbled.

"As for you Rubes." Joey smiled. "That dress really suits you. I'm sure Charlie will be impressed too."

"Umm." Ruby replied, slightly shyly at the compliment. "She did help me pick it, so I spose she must think it looks OK on me."

"Your sister, and you, both have very good taste." Joey smiled.

As soon as the taxi got there, Joey got in the front, and Ruby and VJ the back seat, as they headed off to the hotel.

When they got there, Joey paid the fare, and they got out.

"Right. I think I'll ring Charlie and your mum now VJ, and see if we can meet up.


	295. Chapter 295

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yep, Rubes and VJ were great to stick up for everyone against the bullies._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 295

Joey called Charlies mobile, to find out where they were. They were sitting on a bench in the hotel gardens, enjoying some quiet time, chatting, while they waited for Joey to come back, and the evenings entertainment to start.

Joey walked to meet them there, taking Ruby and VJ with her.

"Aww. Ruby. You look beautiful." Charlie said, as they approached the bench. She stood up and hugged her sister.

"I told her that too." Joey smiled. "And VJ looks extremely smart in his suit don't you think."

Leah had a tear in her eye, as she said. "Oh VJ. You looked so very smart and grown up." She got up and hugged him too. Much to his embarrassment.

"Mum!" He exclaimed.

Ruby blushed at the compliment from Joey and Charlie.

"I've got your flat shoes here you two." Joey said, handing the shoes over to them to change into.

"Oh thanks hon. I really couldn't have made it through the night wearing these."

Leah chuckled. "Or me. Whatever was I thinking of wearing these high heels for dancing in."

As Leah and Charlie changed their shoes. Joey began to tell them what happened when she'd arrived at school.

"Charlie. Leah. When I got to school, Rubes and VJ were very glum."

"Why? What's the matter Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Well. It appears that a small group of kids, lead by Annie, have been, as Rubes put it earlier, taking the piss out of them all day, because they live with a group of lesbians, and are going to a lesbian wedding."

Charlie stood up. "Oh no Rubes. I'm sorry." She said as she hugged her sister again. "Sorry VJ."

Leah hugged VJ, making him squirm again. "Mum!" He said.

"VJ. Ruby. What exactly did they say?" Asked Charlie, wanting to know the details. They all sat down on the bench, as Ruby and VJ recounted the days events to Charlie and Leah.

"They were being nasty about Georgies wedding." Ruby took a deep breath, before saying quietly. "And then said some things about you and Joey." She paused. "And some things about the rest of us for living with gay people."

"Yeah. That's what they did." VJ confirmed.

"Well. That's not very nice of them is it." Leah said. "Who were they? I'll go into school tomorrow, and speak to Gina."

"Don't do that mum. It'll just make it worse." VJ pleaded.

"VJ." Leah said. "We can't have you and Ruby being picked on, or the rest of us being victimised for being gay or for anything else. It's bullying, and it needs to be stopped."

"I'll come into school with you tomorrow too Leah." Charlie said. "And Ruby, we need to know who was saying these things, so they can be told off."

Ruby and VJ sighed deeply. They knew the name-calling was wrong, but they also knew it could make matters worse if they snitched on them.

"So apart from Annie, who else was it Rubes?" Asked Joey softly. Ruby shrugged. Joey looked at Charlie. "VJ. Are you going to tell me?" VJ looked at Ruby.

"They'll find out eventually." He whispered.

Ruby sighed. She looked up, and said quietly. "It was Annie mainly." She sighed. "But a few other kids who are supposed to be Church goers were with her." Ruby sighed. "There was Karen, Claudia, Steph and Mercedes."

"Clare and Francesca were there too Rubes." VJ added.

"Annie?" Asked Charlie. Knowing previously that Ruby had fallen out with Annie over her and Joey.

"Yeah. Annie."

"Sorry Rubes." Joey said, sighing deeply, blaming herself for the name calling.

"It's not your fault Jo. And to be honest, we'd rather not talk about it any more today. We want to enjoy the party."

"Yeah. Can we not talk about this any more mum?" Asked VJ.

"Of course VJ. We'll leave it for today. We don't want Georgie and Annas wedding spoilt." Leah said.

"Good. Thanks." VJ said.

"But we will go to school tomorrow and see Gina." Charlie confirmed.

"Yes we will." Leah agreed. "Because we don't have to put up with this."

"Let's go and enjoy the party now then shall we everyone?" Suggested Joey.

"Yeah. Let's do just that." Charlie agreed. She stood up. "Lead the way hon." She smiled, as she linked arms with Ruby and Joey.

Leah did the same to VJ, and they headed off to the marquee.

Evening guests were already starting to arrive, and were offered drinks in celebration to start the party off.

At just after 5 p.m. Georgie and Anna arrived at the marquee, to rapturous applause from everyone there. They mingled with their guests, chatting about their day and the impending evening ahead.

Georgie and Anna had opted for a massive barbeque for their evening guests, and the hotel staff began to cook some of the food at 6 p.m..

They were going to have it going all night, and would even cook to order for the guests. There was all sorts going to be done. Steaks, chops, chicken, ribs, sausages, burgers, veggie options, prawns, salmon and tuna for the BBQ, and loads of different salads and rolls and sauces to accompany it all.

They had all sorts of desserts available too, including slices of their cake.

The drinks bill would all be paid for by Joey the next day, so everyone could have exactly what they wanted . It was going to be one hell of a night.

"Rubes." Joey said, as she and Charlie came back from chatting to some other guests.

"Yes Jo?"

"It's a party, so have a couple of drinks, but don't go over board will you. We want you to be safe and sound." Joey said. "And don't forget, you have school tomorrow."

Ruby grinned broadly. "Thanks Jo. Thanks sis." She said excitedly. "I'll just have a couple."

"We're trusting you, OK Rubes." Charlie said to her sister. "Don't let us down." Charlie and Joey had already talked about allowing Ruby to have a couple of drinks tonight, as it was a party, and because they needed to start trusting her in these types of matters, as she was growing up.

"I won't."

"And be careful." Joey said. "Don't go wandering off too far. Or if you do, let us know where you are OK." She stated.

"I will. I have my phone with me. On and fully charged." Ruby confirmed.

"Well, just have a lovely time." Charlie said. "And if you want to come and dance with a couple of old foggies, come and join us." She chuckled.

"You're not _that_ old." Ruby sniggered. "But I may join you at some stage. Depends who else is around."

"Oh lucky us hon. We're the last resort." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey chuckled too. "OK. Well, let's go get a drink each shall we."

"Good idea hon."

"Ruby. Would you like a wine or beer or alcopop?" Joey asked, as they approached the bar.

"Umm, white wine please Jo." Ruby beamed.

Charlie ordered the 3 wines, handing one to Ruby. They stood chatting waiting for the party to start.

"Right Rubes. We're going to hit the dance floor soon." Joey said. "I suggest you have some food before you have another drink OK."

"OK. I will Jo. And thanks for letting me have a drink." Ruby smiled.

"Rubes, you're growing up, and need to be responsible for yourself, with a little of guidance from us of course." Joey said.

The music started at 6 p.m. too, and then at 7 p.m., the DJ announced Georgie and Annas first dance together. The guests gathered in a circle to watch and take photos, while Georgie and Anna danced together to "I got you babe" by Sonny and Cher.

The others gradually joined in, and the next tune he played was "I can't get you out of my head" by Kylie, much to the amusement of everyone present.

Charlie and Joey danced together, and held each other close. "What a lovely Wedding day it's been hon." Charlie sighed in Joeys ear.

"Sure has been baby." Joey agreed. "It's been great, and we've still got all night to go." She chuckled. "The party's only just started."

"I think I'm going to have a couple of drinks after this, then pace myself in between dances." Charlie said, as she drew her head back, so she could look Joey in the eye. She played with Joeys hair as she moved her head forward slowly, and they kissed tenderly and slowly as they danced slowly to the couple of slow dances the DJ played after those two songs. Then he started on some light dance music and upped the tempo, to get more people moving and up dancing.

Charlie and Joey left the dance floor, hand in hand, as they went in search of a glass of wine each.

Joey introduced Charlie to Georgies mum and dad, and then Annas mum and dad, and they chatted with them and then some other guests for a while, before partaking of some more wine.

Then they went back to the dance floor again. Leah was strutting her stuff with Roman, having a wonderful time. Rachel and Tony, and Martha and Jack were having a great time too.

Joey and Charlie danced sexily together, holding each other close. Then they danced for several faster numbers apart, before Joey left to pop to the loo quickly, and bring them back some more drinks.

"I'll see you back here in a few minutes then baby." Joey said in Charlies ear. "You sure you don't need the loo?"

"No. I'm fine hon." Charlie smiled. "I won't wander off." She chuckled. They kissed each other goodbye quickly, and Joey scurried off.

While she was gone, she borrowed Georgies room key, and put Charlie and Leahs shoes in there, so they didn't lose them, or have to keep carrying them around all night.

When Joey came back to the marquee, she bumped into Vanessa, a very attractive blonde, who she hadn't seen in ages.

"Hey Jo. Lovely to see you." Vanessa said, as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"You too Vanessa." Joey smiled. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, managed to get away last minute, just for the evening do. I popped in from the city for the night, I'm staying in the hotel." She winked at Joey.

"Hey, I'm taken." Joey chuckled. "You never give up though do you." Georgies old friend had never made any secret of liking Joey, and they always smiled about it.

"You can't blame me for trying. Although…." She said, her eyes now fixed on the dance floor. "I have got my eye on a very lovely lady, who's on the dance floor right now." She chuckled.

"Which one?" Asked Joey. "I'll see if I know her." She turned around, to see where Vanessa was looking. "If you're nice I'll introduce you." She chuckled.

"The absolute stunner over there." Vanessa nodded. "Long black hair, cream dress." She purred. "Wonderful moves." She said dreamily.

Joey smiled. "Oh yeah. She's a real beauty alright." She chuckled.

"Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah." Joey nodded. "She's Georgies boss. Senior Constable Charlie Buckton." She smiled.

"Ummmm." Vanessa licked her lips. "I love a woman in uniform."

"Yep. She's a real stunner alright." Joey chuckled.

"Is she going out with someone?"

"She is."

"Serious?"

"Yep." Joey replied. "They live together, and are buying a place together."

"Damn." Vanessa, bit her cheek. "Just my luck."

"Your bad luck." Joey chuckled.

"Too right." Vanessa sighed. "Are there no single women here tonight?"

"Surely you have more of a chance in Sydney than in Summer Bay?"

"You'd have thought so wouldn't you." Vanessa sighed. "But sadly, I haven't met the right one yet."

"You will. Don't worry."

"So. Where did you meet your girlfriend Jo? And is she here tonight? I'd like to meet her if she is. See who's been lucky enough to get your attention." Vanessa smiled at Jo.

"I met her here in the Bay actually, although she comes from the city originally." Joey smiled. "And although you haven't met her yet, you have been admiring her for the last few minutes." Joey chuckled.

Vanessa looked at Joey. "You mean?" She paused, before breaking out into a laugh. "The stunner's your girl friend?"

"She is." Joey said proudly, nodding at Vanessa with a big smile on her face.

"Good for you Jo." Vanessa smiled. "If you ever dump her, let me know." She chuckled.

"Sorry. No chance of that." Joey smiled back.

"You got it bad I take it?" Vanessa enquired.

"Oh yeah." Joey smiled. "Very bad." She said, as she gazed lovingly at Charlie on the dance floor.

"I'm not surprised. She's gorgeous." Vanessa looked at Charlie again.

Joey chuckled. "It's not just that. She's just..." She paused. "She's just lovely all round." She sighed happily.

"Aww, Joey's in love." Vanessa chuckled, as she nudged Joey on the arm.

"I most certainly am." She said, smiling broadly at Vanessa. "And luckily for me, it's reciprocated."

"Wow." Vanessa raised her eyebrows at Joey. "Very, very luckily for you." She smiled warmly. "You deserve it Jo."

"I don't know about deserving it." Joey chuckled. "But I've got it." She smiled. "And we're both very, very happy."

Vanessa chuckled with her.

Charlie looked around the dance floor, wondering where Joey had gotten to. Then she spotted her laughing and chatting to a stunning looking blonde at the end of the marquee. Charlie wondered who she was, although she didn't get jealous, as she knew Joey loved only her, completely and utterly.

"Oops, she's looking over here." Vanessa noted.

"She's probably wondering where I've been. I only popped out to the loo, and to get some drinks." Joey said, while smiling at Charlie.

"She won't get jealous will she?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"No." Joey smiled. "She knows I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Lucky you." Vanessa replied smiling.

Joey beckoned Charlie over, and Charlie stopped dancing, smiled warmly, and walked towards her. They kept looking and smiling into each others eyes, as Charlie approached the pair.

Then they put an arm around each others waist, and Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek automatically.

"Hi hon." She said.

Vanessa smiled, thinking that Charlie had done that to mark her girl friend as taken, although, actually, Charlie just did it out of habit.

"Charlie, this is Vanessa, a friend of Georgies from the old days. Vanessa, this is Charlie, my girl friend, and Georgies boss."

They shook hands. "Lovely to meet you." Vanessa said, smiling at Charlie. She was even more beautiful close up. Vanessa was impressed. Very impressed.

"You too."

"Vanessa's been admiring your moves." Joey chuckled.

"Hey, that sounds bad Jo." Vanessa chuckled.

"Well you were." Joey smiled. "And yeah, it did sound bad." She added, chuckling.

"Jo, honestly." Vanessa blushed slightly. "I can't help but admire a beautiful woman when I see one." She said, putting on her charm.

"And don't we all know it." Joey rolled her eyes at Charlie.

"Oh dear." Charlie chuckled. "I can get a little carried away when I'm tipsy." She added. "I hope I wasn't too bad."

"You were just great baby." Joey smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her closer to her with her arm around her waist. "We'll have a drink and get back on the dance floor soon."

"Yeah, I'm a bit parched actually." Charlie said.

"Let's go get some drinks shall we then?" Joey suggested.

"Yes hon. Good idea." Charlie smiled, looking adoringly at Joey. Vanessa didn't miss it, and thought how lucky they both were.

"Well Vanessa, it was lovely to see you again." Joey said, turning her attention to Georgies friend.

"You too Jo. And you Charlie." She smiled. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks. You too." Joey smiled, as she briefly let go of Charlie, to kiss Vanessas cheek. "Bye. Have a great evening."

"Yeah, bye Vanessa nice to meet you." Charlie smiled, as she took Joeys hand, and they walked towards the bar.

Vanessa watched on as they walked away, she smiled, and shook her head, thinking how very beautiful and sexy the pair of them were.

"What would you like to drink baby?"

"I'll stick to the white wine I think hon."

"Me too for the moment. I may have a beer or two later. We'll see how it goes." Joey smiled.

She ordered their drinks, and handed Charlie a glass when it arrived. "Cheers hon." Charlie said, as they clinked glasses, before taking a sip.

"Hey." Joey chuckled. "Leah's having a wild time." She nodded towards Leah and Roman on the dance floor.

"Wow. They're going for it." Charlie chuckled. "Showing the youngsters up."

"Speaking of which. Have you seen Ruby and VJ lately."

"No hon."

"Umm. Shall we go looking for them?"

"Yeah, I hope she's OK." Charlie said, a bit worried about her sister.

"She'll be fine baby." Joey assured her.

They took their drinks with them, as they began to wander around the marquee and BBQ areas, keeping an eye out for Ruby. As they passed the bar, they picked up another glass of wine each.

They finally bumped into Ruby in one of the gardens. She was chatting to some other teenagers, some of Georgies cousins and friends of her family.

Ruby stood up and walked towards Joey and Charlie as they approached. "Hey you two. You having a good time?" She asked happily.

"Yes we are. Are you Rubes?" Charlie smiled. "You OK?"

"Yes thanks. I've been talking to some of Georgies cousins."

"So we see." Joey smiled. "So, are you coming for a dance with us, or staying out here?"

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit Jo."

"OK. Well be careful, and phone us if you need anything." Charlie said.

"And Rubes." Joey said.

"Yes Jo?"

"Don't forget to keep eating if you have a drink will you."

"No Jo. I won't." Ruby replied.

"See you later then Rubes." Charlie said, as they turned to walk back to the marquee.

"Bye." Ruby said, as she walked back to Georgies cousins.

Joey and Charlie had a cheeseburger each, followed by a hotdog, before heading back to the dance floor.

They had a few more dances, and then the DJ played some Kylie numbers all in a row. Georgie was made to dance them all, and Anna and everyone else joined in the dancing and singing along.

They all had a great laugh and a good dance. When the Kylie numbers finished, Charlie and Joey went for another drink, taking some timeout with Georgie and Anna.

They chatted for a good few minutes, and had a great time together. Georgie and Anna then had to go and mingle again, so they said their goodbyes.

Charlie danced sexily against Joey again. She'd had several more drinks, and was really letting her hair down. Joey had had a few drinks, but hadn't caught up from not drinking earlier in the day.

"Hon." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear. "Let's pop out somewhere."

"Pop out?"

"Uh huh."

"But we're at the wedding reception."

"Only for a few minutes." Charlie whispered again Joeys ear, her hands running up Joeys sides slowly.

"Oh. I see." Chuckled Joey.

"Come on hon." Charlie looked at Joey, resting her arms on her shoulders, before kissing her on the lips. "I'm feeling very sexy right now."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, biting her bottom lip and looking directly at Joey.

"We'd better do something about that then, hadn't we."

"Uh huh." Nodded Charlie. "I need my sexy Joey right now." She whispered in Joeys ear.

"Let's go then." Joey said, eager to give Charlie whatever she wanted.

They unwrapped their arms from each other, and Joey led Charlie by the hand out of the marquee.

"Where shall we go?" Charlie asked, looking around. "In the loos?"

"No." Joey said straight away. "Umm. How about in the gardens, somewhere quiet, and not overly lit up?" Joey suggested. "Just in case anyone sees us."

"OK." Charlie replied. "Quickly hon."

Joey chuckled. "You're keen baby."

"I want you Jo. I feel damn horny tonight."

"Come on then." Joey hurried off up the path, leading Charlie by the hand.

They passed a couple of people sitting on the grass talking and drinking, before they followed the small winding path through the gardens.

The area became less well lit, and no one else was around.

"Stop here hon." Gasped Charlie. She moved round, and put her arms around Joey, clamping her mouth on her lips. "I can't wait any longer. I want you inside me hon."

"God baby." Gasped Joey against Charlies lips.

Their hands were all over each other, as Joey backed Charlie up against a tree. She put her hands on her bum, squeezing her cheeks, before moving her right hand to her breast, gently massaging it, feeling the erect nipple through her dress.

"Hon, I need you." Charlie gasped against Joeys lips. "I'm so wet for you right now." Joey moved her hands to Charlies hips, and then down her thighs, before pushing them up Charlies bare legs under her dress. "Oh hon." Charlie groaned, as Joey moved her hands over Charlies skin and over her knickers.

Joey then put her left hand on Charlies right bum cheek, pulling her towards her, and ran her right hand over Charlies mound, through her knickers. "You're soaked baby." Joey gasped.

"Told you I was horny for you."

"Oh God baby. You certainly are." Joey said, as she teased Charlie through her knickers.

Charlie lifted up her right leg, as she tried to hook it over Joeys left hip. Joey held it in place with her left arm, hooking it under Charlies leg, to keep it up, and try and keep her steady.

"Hon." Moaned Charlie. "Please hon." She begged, as she arched against Joeys fingers, eager for her to pleasure her without any fabric in the way.

Joey obliged by slipping her hand inside Charlies tiny knickers, and rubbing her clit slowly and hard.

"Arrgh." Charlie groaned.

"God baby." Joey whispered against Charlies ear, as she nibbled her neck, and pushed her fingers backwards down her slit. "That feel's so good." She moved her fingers up and down Charlies drenched slit, before pushing two fingers into her.

"God hon." Moaned Charlie, as she kissed Joey hard on the mouth.

Joey began pushing in and out of Charlie, as her tongue darted in and out of her mouth, mirroring the same movements. "You feel so good baby. So wet for me already."

"God. You make me so wet hon."

Joey pumped quicker, and pressed her palm against Charlies clit.

"Hon. God hon. I'm almost..." Gasped Charlie.

They kissed passionately, as Joey concentrated on Charlies clit and molten core. Charlies muscles clenched as she trembled and bucked against Joey, as her orgasm began to work its way through her.

"Cum for me baby." Joey simply said.

Charlie gripped Joey like a vice, as she came, gasping against Joeys lips, her clit swelling and her juices flowing through Joeys actions.

Joey slowed her fingers, as Charlie bucked against her, and clenched her fingers. Charlie collapsed against Joey, as she got her breath back, and Joey struggled to hold her upright, as they both recovered from their labours. She slowly let Charlies leg down, and then wrapped her arm around her waist instead.

Charlie giggled, and lifted up her head, kissing Joey tenderly on the lips. "God, I love my Joey loving."

Joey smiled. "I can tell."

"Big head." Charlie chuckled.

"Maybe." Joey kissed her. Then she withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, she licked them clean, loving the taste of her girl friend. "You taste so good baby." Joey said, kissing Charlie, and transferring her scent to her.

They kissed hard and passionately once more, their hands wandering over each others bodies again.

Eventually, Charlie said. "My turn." As she smiled cheekily, and as she undid Joeys belt and zip.

"Oh God." Joey said as Charlie put her hands into her knickers and began rubbing her clit. "Baby." She gasped.

Charlie kissed and nibbled Joeys neck, before pushing her fingers down Joeys slit, and straight into her soaked heated core. "Umm, hon. I'm not the only feeling horny one tonight."

"No baby." Squeaked Joey, as Charlie pumped her steadily and deeply, as she looked into her beautiful big brown eyes.

Joey held Charlie tightly as Charlie rubbed and pumped her. "You like that?" Charlie asked huskily, as Joey moaned sexily in her ear.

"God yeah." Joey replied in a squeaky voice.

"And this?" Charlie asked, as she withdrew her fingers and ran them up Joeys slit, and over and over her clit.

"God yeah." Groaned Joey, as Charlie pleasured her.

Charlie pushed her fingers backwards, once more entering Joeys red hot core. Joey whimpered as Charlie expertly moved her long slender fingers within her lover.

"Baby." Joey gasped, as she felt the first pangs of her orgasm begin to travel through her. She gripped Charlie, as she rasped into her neck. Charlie rubbed her clit as she pumped her slower and harder.

She smiled broadly as Joey began to tremble in her arms.

"Baby." Joey squeaked. "Arrgh. God." She managed, as the heat tore through her, and her core spasmed, capturing Charlies fingers within her. Charlie nibbled Joeys neck, as she rocked against her.

As Joeys orgasm ran its course, Charlie withdrew her fingers, and they kissed deeply and passionately.

"Umm, baby." Joey moaned, before they smiled against each others lips, and moved their heads backwards. "You are very naughty."

"You can talk sexy." Charlie chuckled.

"You still feeling horny?"

"Always." Charlie smiled. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

Joey smiled. "Well that goes both ways you know."

"I know hon." Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey tenderly.

"So, shall we return to the party, and continue our own private party later?" Joey said softly, as they broke from their kiss.

"Most definitely hon." Charlie nodded.

They tidied themselves up, rearranging their clothes, and walked slowly, hand in hand, back to the hotel. They popped into the loos on the way back, before joining the party in the marquee again.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ruby.

"To the loos Rubes." Joey answered, knowing Ruby would not question that, as Charlie was tipsy, and would want Joey to go with her.

"You OK Rubes?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah I'm fine sis." Ruby smiled. "Just thought I'd have a bit of food and another glass of wine."

"Why don't we join you them. I've worked up an appetite." Joey grinned.

Charlie smiled as she elbowed her gently in the ribs, and gave her a look. "Yes hon. You've been doing a lot of dancing haven't you."

Joey chuckled. "Yes baby."

"Right come on then. I'm starving." Ruby stated.

They walked off over to the BBQ area, and Joey had ribs and another hot dog. Charlie had a lamb chop and some prawns and salad. Ruby had a cheeseburger and potato wedges.

They sat down in the gardens with their food and wine, enjoying the warm evening, and the atmosphere from the marquee.

"These prawns are delicious." Charlie stated.

"So are these ribs." Joey added.

"Ummm." Ruby managed, as she devoured her burger. Charlie and Joey chuckled at her.

They finished their food, and then had a glass of wine each, before getting back to the dance floor.

Ruby joined them, and a great time dancing with her sister and Joey.

Guests began to depart as the evening drew on, and they said goodbye to Georgie and Anna. They then joined their guests on the dance floor for the last few numbers from the DJ.

As the party drew to a close at 2 a.m., the DJ played a few slow numbers. Georgie and Anna danced closely together, and Joey and Charlie danced closely together.

Joey had her arms around Charlies waist, and Charlie had her arms over Joeys shoulders. They danced slightly askew, with their left legs between each others legs, so their thighs were against each others groins.

They looked into each others eyes, smiling broadly, as they swayed slowly together, and muttered words of love to each other, kissing occasionally.

When the final number was over, they reluctantly broke apart, and walked, with their arms around each others waists, over to Georgie and Anna.

They said goodnight to their remaining guests, until only Joey, Charlie, Ruby, Leah and VJ were left with them.

They hugged and kissed goodbye, and Joey called a taxi, as she popped to Georgie and Annas room with them to pick up Charlie and Leahs high heeled shoes, while Leah, Charlie, Ruby and VJ went to the hotel entrance to await the taxi.

When the 3 of them were in the hotel room, Anna and Georgie hugged Joey tightly, and said profuse thanks, once again, for all that she'd done for them.

"Hey, it was my pleasure." She slurred slightly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Joey." Anna smiled. "And Charlie of course."

"I love Charlie too." Joey grinned like a goon.

"We know." Anna chuckled.

"I'll try and catch you at home later before you go, but just in case, have a lovely honeymoon." Joey said.

"We will I'm sure. I can't wait. Thanks so much Jo." Anna said emotionally.

"Hey, don't start, or you'll set me off." Joey said. They all laughed, and wiped a tear from their eyes. "I'd better be off and leave you guys to it. The taxi will be waiting."

"Night Jo, and thanks for everything."

"Don't be daft. Night you two." Joey turned to leave them alone. "Now you can get down to some married sexy time." She chuckled as she ran out the door.

"Jo!" Laughed Georgie and Anna, as Georgie shut and locked the door behind her. She turned to Anna. "Not a bad idea though." She smiled, as she walked towards her wife.

Joey walked to reception, and joined the others in the awaiting taxi.

"They OK hon?"

"Yeah they're just fine." Smiled Joey broadly, taking Charlies hand in her own.


	296. Chapter 296

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, Vanessa has indeed got good taste! Lol, they made sure no one caught them._

_Henriette76, wow! That's dedication for you, thank you! Who knows what's around the corner?!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 296

When they got back to Leahs, they got out the taxi, Joey paid him, and they all walked, as they giggled quietly, up the path to the front door.

Leah let them in. VJ immediately headed for bed.

"VJ. I'll take you and Rubes to school at 8.30 a.m.. I think we could all do with a slight lie in tomorrow."

"OK Joey. Thanks. Night everyone." VJ said as he walked to his room.

"Well. That was a lovely do." Leah said. "Coffee anyone? I'm slightly tipsy."

Ruby hugged and kissed Charlie and Joey good night, and thanked them for trusting her with drinking a few glasses of wine at the party. "Not for me thanks Leah." Ruby said. "I'm heading for bed too. I need some sleep."

"Us too." Giggled Charlie, winking at Joey, who smiled eagerly back at her.

The looks between them didn't go amiss from Ruby. "God you two, can't you stay away from each other for one day?" She said to wind Charlie up, trying not to chuckle herself.

Charlie blushed profusely. Ruby stared at them, open mouthed. "You're kidding me right?" She asked, agog, realising exactly why Charlie was blushing.

Charlie blushed further. Joey giggled.

"When the hell did you get time, and where..." Ruby started. "You know what." She said, holding her hand up. "I really don't want to know." She muttered, trying not to laugh. "Good night all."

Leah looked at the pair of them, behaving like a couple of teenagers who'd been caught out. She laughed as she bade them goodnight too. Then they all retired to bed.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Charlie whispered, as she and Joey walked to their bedroom.

"She was winding you up. Again." Joey giggled. "She can always see straight through you."

"Yeah, she's pretty good at that isn't she." Charlie huffed.

"We did make it a bit obvious." Joey giggled.

"Don't we always." Charlie stated. "Just because we can't keep our hands off each other." She giggled.

"As if there's anything wrong with that." Joey smiled.

"As if." Charlie chuckled.

They visited the bathroom together before they went back to their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Joey set the alarm, and switched off the main light, leaving her bedside lamp on, before turning to Charlie.

She walked slowly towards her. "You looked so beautiful today baby." She said softly, taking Charlies hands in her own.

"You look pretty hot yourself sexy." Charlie smiled. They wrapped their arms around each others waists as they kissed tenderly, and melted against each other.

"God, I love you so much Charlie." Joey muttered against her lips as she looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you too hon." Charlie said softly, as she smiled back at Joey.

They kissed tenderly, before releasing each other, as they began to undress each other slowly.

Joey slipped Charlies dress off, leaving her in only her sexy tiny underwear. "God baby." Joey gulped, as she took in the vision before her. Charlie smiled broadly at the effect she had on Joey.

Charlie then took off Joeys shirt, and undid her belt and zip on her trousers. They fell to the floor, Joey stepped out of them, leaving her in only her sexy two piece too. "Umm. Hon." Charlie said as she bit her lip, her eyes widening at seeing her girl friends pert breasts covered in silken sexy underwear, her taut stomach and athletic body. "So sexy." She said huskily. She kissed her right hand index finger, and placed the finger on Joeys lips. Then she dragged her index finger slowly down Joeys body, from her lips to her neck and shoulder, between her breasts, which caused Joey to take a deep intake of breath, as her nipples hardened further from feeling Charlies finger on her. Charlie smiled and continued to move her finger down Joeys ribs and taut stomach, before stopping at the top of her knickers. She moved her finger along the edge of Joeys knickers, from side to side, and then slipped 2 fingers in the top of the band, causing Joeys breathing to hitch up a notch.

Joey moved forward and gently pulled Charlies bra straps down her shoulders, and then reached behind her back, to unhook her bra. She looked Charlie in the eye, briefly kissing her tenderly, before focusing back on Charlies bra.

She slowly pulled the straps all the way down Charlies arms, revealing Charlies full breasts and very pert nipples to herself. "God baby." Joey said huskily, as she pulled the bra off completely, and dropped it on the floor. She moved her hands to cup Charlies breasts, gently massaging them, running her thumbs over the erect nipples, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Charlie.

Joey bent down slightly, to take a peak in her mouth. She covered it with her warm mouth, and Charlie moaned again, as she flicked it with her tongue several times, before sucking on it, and nipping it gently with her teeth.

"God hon." Charlie gasped, as she fumbled behind Joeys back to undo her bra. Joey stood up straight as Charlie took her bra off, dropping it on the floor. They smiled broadly at each other, before Charlie poked her index finger in between Joeys breasts, gently pushing her backwards towards the bottom of the bed. As Joeys legs touched the edge of the bed, Charlie said. "Lie down hon." Joey sat down, and then lay down on the bed.

Charlie bent over, and placed her hands on either side of Joeys body, gripping the top of her knickers. She looked up and smiled at a very excited Joey, before winking at her and pulling her knickers down slowly. "Umm. Baby Joey wants to say hi to me." She chuckled.

Joey gasped, and arched her back, as Charlie bent over further to kiss baby Joey. Then she continued to pull Joeys knickers completely off, leaving them on the floor.

Then she knelt down at the end of the bed, and as Joey gripped the sheets in anticipation, she kissed up Joeys right inner thigh. Joey uttered a guttural moan, arching her back again, as Charlie moved her tongue to Baby Joey.

Then she ran it slowly downwards towards Joeys clit. She teased her, by circling her clit again and again, then she covered her with her mouth, before gently sucking her clit, and then pressing her tongue on it. She flicked it several times, before running over it with her tongue, rubbing harder and harder with each turn. "God baby." Gasped Joey, as she writhed on the bed.

Charlie smiled, and continued her actions, as she pushed her right hand fingers into Joeys molten core. She began to move them in and out, in time with her tongue running over her clit. She toyed with Joeys right breast and nipple with her left hand, as Joey wrapped her right leg over Charlies back, pulling her head closer to her groin.

Charlie continued her pleasuring of Joey by swapping her fingers with her tongue, and flicked it inside Joeys core after running it down her slit. Her fingers rubbed Joeys clit, and Joey squirmed as Charlie played with her.

She swapped her fingers and tongue back, as Joey cried. "Baby. I'm almost cuming."

Charlie pumped Joey slow and deep, as her tongue flicked and rubbed her clit. Joey arched her back as her body began to tremble. She gripped the sheets as her orgasm tore through her, causing her to buck against Charlie, who tried to keep her fingers and mouth in place, by putting her left hand over Joeys stomach to try and keep her steady.

As Joey came to rest, moaning and gasping for air, Charlie withdrew her fingers, and slowly moved her lips up Joeys body, kissing and nibbling her all the way up, as she knelt on all fours over her.

She paused at Joeys breasts to suck and flick her nipples, before kissing up her neck and chin, and finally kissing her lips. Joey released the sheets, and wrapped her arms around the back of Charlie, pulling her on top of her. Their breasts squashed against each others, as they kissed passionately, and as they rolled around on the bed, their legs entwined, their hands wandering all over each others bodies.

Joey stopped moving when she was on top of Charlie. She grinned down at her, before kissing her once quickly on the lips, before slowly edging down her body, playing with her nipples on the way down. She edged down until she was kneeling on the floor at the bottom of the bed. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard baby." She said, as she looked Charlie in the eye. "I want you to scream my name."

Charlie gulped and nodded slowly at Joey. "OK." She croaked. She lay her head back on the bed, as Joey began to suck on and flick her clit.

She grabbed the sheets, as Joey teased and toyed with her, exactly how she loved it. Joey was determined to make Charlie cum hard, after promising her exactly that.

She stroked her with her fingers and tongue inside her, and then increased her pace and depth, as Charlie gasped and groaned and squirmed under her touch. She put her left hand flat on Charlies stomach, to keep her steady, as she began her final build up, to send her over the edge.

Charlie gasped. "Jo." And gripped the sheets tighter. "God Jo." She screeched, as her body began to react violently to Joeys tongue and fingers.

Joey smiled as she continued on her mission, and she ran her tongue faster and harder over Charlies clit, as her fingers delved deeper and purposefully in Charlies sacred womanhood.

Charlie trembled, as the heat began to tear through her, every fibre of her being reacted to Joeys love making. She bucked and spasmed, and cried Joeys name, as her orgasm took hold of her.

Joey held her down, as she administered her last thrusts and flicks, to finish off Charlies frenzied orgasm.

As Charlie finished trembling, and Joey stopped her movements, Charlie gasped, as her breathing began to get back to normal.

Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, and kissed Charlie delicately along her centre, slit and clit, before tenderly kissing her up her body, which was still tingling from her orgasm. Joey knelt on all fours, as she crawled up the bed, tracing her tongue across Charlies soft silken skin, taking in her scent.

She paused at her breasts, as she paid attention to her pert and now tender nipples, causing Charlie to moan in pleasure. "God hon." She gasped, as Joey then lay down gently on top of her, and kissed and nibbled her neck, before kissing her slowly and lovingly on the lips.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her as close as they could be to each other.

"Wow." Charlie smiled against Joey lips as they kissed softly.

"Wow indeed." Joey smiled back.

"We have been a sexy pair tonight haven't we." Charlie chuckled.

"Very sexy." Joey smiled.

"You ravaged me outside."

"You insisted." Joey giggled.

"Too right!" Charlie giggled. "I need my daily dose of Joey loving."

"Anytime baby." Joey chuckled.

"My pleasure." Charlie kissed her.

"And mine." Joey smiled.

Charlie sighed deeply, as she said. "I guess we need to get some sleep."

"I guess." Joey sighed. She kissed Charlie quickly, then rolled off her. Charlie got under the covers, as Joey switched off the bedside lamp, before meeting Charlie in the middle of the bed.

They wrapped their arms and legs around each other, as they kissed goodnight tenderly.

"Night baby." Joey said softly. "Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too sexy." She sighed contentedly. She kissed Joey again, before she lay on her back, as Joey draped gently over her, and lay her head on her shoulder. They both sighed happily, and drifted off to sleep.


	297. Chapter 297

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, they are a bit keen, but who wouldn't be!?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 297

The Thursday morning alarm woke them both up. Charlie mumbled something in her semi-sleep like state, while Joey rolled over to switch the alarm onto snooze.

"Morning baby." Joey whispered into Charlies neck, as she resumed spooning her.

"Morning hon." Charlie sighed quietly.

"How's the head?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good." Sighed Joey.

They snuggled up for another 5 minutes, before the alarm went off again. Joey rolled over again, switching it off. "We'd better get up baby." She said softly.

"Do we have to?" Sighed Charlie, as she rolled over to face Joey. She placed her left arm over Joeys hip, and kissed her on the lips.

"Umm. I'm afraid we do." Smiled Joey. "You've got work, and I've got to take Rubes and VJ to school." She replied softly.

"Can't we, you know, stay here in here today." Charlie winked at Joey, as she tickled her lightly on the hip.

Joey chuckled. "You're insatiable." She smiled. "I like it."

"Soooo?"

"Baby, we need to move." Joey sighed. "How about we have an early night tonight?" She suggested.

"Umm. OK. I guess."

"OK?" Joey chuckled. "Just OK?" She sighed over exaggeratedly. "Now where's your enthusiasm?" She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back and tickled Joey again. "You know I didn't mean it like that." She said softly.

"Yeah, course I do." Joey giggled, smiled, and then kissed her.

"Besides, I thought we might do a bit of role playing sometime." Charlie winked at Joey.

"Role playing?"

"Yeah. I thought, you know, we could try the fake handcuffs out." Charlie blushed slightly.

"Handcuffs eh?"

"Yeah." Charlie smiled slightly shyly. "What do you think?" She bit her lip.

"I think that that's a great idea." Joey smiled. After a pause she asked. "What roles shall we play?"

"Weeeell." Charlie smiled. "I thought I could, you know, wear my uniform, and arrest you, and you know, see where that takes us." She blushed slightly again.

Joey chuckled and smiled broadly. "That sounds like a very good plan baby." She said softly. She kissed Charlie on the lips, before saying. "You've got me all excited about it already." She admitted quietly.

Charlie chuckled. "Me too."

"For God's sake, don't let on to Ruby will you." Joey chuckled.

"Oh God. I'd definitely never hear the end of it if I did." Charlie buried her head in Joeys neck, and giggled, her breath tickling Joeys skin.

"As much as I love being like this with you right now, we really need to get up." Joey said, as she pushed a long lock of Charlies hair behind her ear.

Charlie lifted her head up and smiled at her. "Damn." She chuckled. She kissed Joey, before they got out of bed.

"You shower and get ready for work, and I'll make a start on breakfast for everyone." Joey said.

"You sure hon? I can help with brekkie and then take a shower."

"No." Joey shook her head, as she put on her dressing gown. "I'm sure. You don't want to be late for work."

Charlie put on her bathrobe, and wrapped her arms around Joey from behind. "Thanks hon." She gushed, as she kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey was just so thoughtful and helpful. So wonderful towards her.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled.

Charlie released her, and picked up her shower things, as Joey ventured into the kitchen.

When Charlie come out of the bedroom in her uniform, Joey got her food out of the oven, where she'd been keeping it warm. The others were already eating their breakfasts.

"Morning everyone." Charlie said cheerily.

"Hi sis."

"Morning Charlie." Said Leah.

"How's everyones heads?" Charlie asked the household.

"Mine's fine sis." Ruby smiled.

"Mine too." Leah added.

"We're both good too. So that's a stroke of luck." Charlie smiled.

She sat down, helping herself to coffee and OJ, and topping up Joeys coffee mug. "Ooh, lovely. Thanks hon." Charlie said, as Joey put her warm plate of breakfast in front of her.

"Enjoy." Joey smiled.

Charlie tucked in to her breakfast of grilled sausages, scrambled egg, bacon, baked beans, mushrooms and toast.

VJ and Ruby left the table, putting their dirty plates into the dishwasher. "Thanks for brekkie Jo. We'll just get ready for our lift to school."

"OK." Joey smiled. "I'd better change out of my dressing gown, or Annie will have a field day again."

"Jo." Ruby laughed. "She'd probably be speechless."

"No." VJ laughed. "Don't change Jo. Really give her something to gossip about."

"Go and get ready you two." Leah interjected. Turning her attention to Charlie, she said. "What time should we go into school? I have the morning rush to help out with first."

"How about 11 a.m. ish?" Charlie suggested. "Before your lunchtime rush, and on my break."

"You never usually have a proper break baby." Joey stated.

Charlie smiled. "I know hon. But I'll take a break today to go to school with Leah to see Gina. We need to sort it out."

"The sooner the better." Leah agreed. "Eleven will be fine, I'll see you in the school car park."

"Fine by me."

Joey finished her brekkie. "Right, I'd better get changed and take those two to school."

"Thanks hon."

"Yeah, thanks Jo." Leah added.

"Pleasure. Happy to help, and they're great kids." She smiled.

Joey came back in her cut off denim shorts and t-shirt. Charlie looked at her appreciatively, and sighed dreamily, getting a laugh from Leah. Charlie blushed a little, and Joey giggled.

"So, I'll pop round to Georgies after I've dropped the kids off at school." Joey said, still with a smile on her face from Charlies reaction.

"Ok hon." Charlie said, as she stood up from the table. "Be sure to wish them a lovely honeymoon from me." She put her dirty stuff in dishwasher.

"I will."

"And me." Leah added.

"I will." Joey laughed. "I'll pick Rubes and VJ up from school too, and then bring Rubes over to the architects. So I'll meet you there for 5 p.m.. OK?"

"OK hon." Charlie smiled. "I can't wait to see the plans." She squealed.

"Me either."

"Nor me." Ruby added excitedly, as she came back into the kitchen. VJ followed on behind her.

"Right you two. Ready?"

"Yep."

"See you later then Leah. Bye baby." She said, as she kissed Charlie goodbye, as she set off for work, and Joey set off to school.

"Bye hon. Have a good day." Charlie smiled. "See you two later." She aimed at Ruby and Leah.

"Yeah. Bye sis."

"11 in the car park." Leah nodded.

Joey dropped off Ruby and VJ. They thanked her, and prepared themselves, just in case they received any further trouble from Annie and co.

Joey then headed round Georgies, to bid her and Anna farewell for their honeymoon.

When she got there, Georgie and Anna were sitting in the lounge in their dressing gowns, opening all their wedding presents.

They said hello to each other, and Nat got Joey a coffee, while they watched the excited couple.

Georgie had been ripping presents open, studying them, and then putting them to the side, while Anna was trying to keep a record of who brought them what, for the thank you cards.

Joey laughed, as Anna scolded Georgie again. "Sweetie. We need to know who gave us what, so we can write them a thank you card when we get back."

"OK, OK." Huffed Georgie. "I'll stick the gift cards on the presents then."

"We've had this all morning." Nat chuckled to Joey.

"Oh dear. First row coming up." Joey replied giggling.

They had some wonderful gifts from people, not that they needed a lot, as they had already set-up house together. But they'd asked for a particular dinner set, and cutlery set, on their wedding list, and they had been lucky enough to get them. Anna was very excited, and looked forward to using them to entertain when they got back from honeymoon.

"You and Charlie will be our first dinner guests, and I will use this set." Anna said proudly.

"Thank you." Joey smiled. "I'll tell Charlie. She'll be delighted to try your lovely cooking I'm sure."

"I may even do a lamb roast. I know how much she loves them."

"Hey. What about me?" Georgie grumbles amusingly. "Don't I get first choice?"

"You love roast lamb too."

"So?"

"So, shush your moaning, and tell me who gave us that." Anna pointed at the new picture frame Georgie was currently holding.

"Umm." Georgie said, as she looked for the tag. "Oh. Auntie Lisa and Uncle Tom."

"Thank you." Anna said as she wrote it down on her pad.

"Right." Said Joey. "You guys all packed?"

"We'd already laid a lot of stuff out in your room." Anna smiled. "But I didn't know where I was going until yesterday, so wasn't sure quite what to take. But I'm almost done." She smiled. "We're not leaving until 1 p.m. anyway. So plenty of time yet."

"OK. Good." Joey smiled. "So, I'll pop in while you're away, like you wanted, and keep an eye on things for you."

"Thanks Jo. That'd be great." Georgie said.

"And don't forget, if you and Charlie want some real alone time, you can come and stay over." Anna chuckled.

"Thanks." Joey smiled. "I might just take you up on that."

"It won't be long until you have your own place anyway."

"No. Although we'll need some work doing to it." Joey smiled. "And Rubes will be living with us when we do move, so we won't be alone alone." She chuckled.

"Poor Rubes." Georgie chuckled.

"Hey!" Joey replied. "We're not that bad."

"Yes you are." Anna and Georgie said at the same time.

They all laughed.

"Cheek!" Joey giggled.

"Anyway. Use the place whenever you like Jo." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna. Although, we're taking Rubes to Brisbane this weekend. Tomorrow actually. We want to show her round, so she can go there on her own, well, with some mates, during the school hols."

"God, you're trusting teenagers with your lovely house?" Georgie asked.

"We need to trust her sometime."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"She'll be fine, and Rose and Hugh will be there to keep an eye out for them too."

"I suppose." Georgie said.

"And don't forget, any time you guys want a break, you can use the place too."

"Thanks Jo." Anna smiled. "That's lovely of you."

"No problem."

"Right. Come on sweetie." Anna turned her attention to Georgie. "Next pressie please."

Georgie picked another silver shiny wrapped present up, and read the tag to Anna. "To Anna and Georgie, all the very best wishes for your future life together, love from Tim and Danny."

"Aww. Lovely." Said Anna, as Georgie showed them the brand new BBQ utensil set, complete with silly aprons each and metal trays and skewers.

"Ohh great. Pity we can't try them out tonight." Georgie said.

"We'll have a big barbeque when you get back Georgie. You can use them then." Joey said.

"Yeah, good thinking."

They continued to unwrap all their wedding gifts, and then they all helped carry into a spare bedroom, until they sorted them out when they'd got back from honeymoon.

Then Georgie and Anna had a shower, while Joey and Nat got breakfast for them and chatted together.

After breakfast, Joey bade Georgie and Anna a lovely honeymoon, and said goodbye to Nat, who was driving them to the airport.

Joey then popped off to have a surf, before heading home for a shower, a late lunch and an afternoon nap.

Charlie met Leah at the school car park, and they went in to see Gina.

On the way through the school, the kids watched Charlie, as she walked through the corridors in her uniform, with her gun belt and cap on. The boys lusted after her, while some of the girls admitted she was hot in her uniform.

One boy wolf-whistled. Charlie looked round to see the culprit. "Can I help you?" She asked, as she walked up to the now very red-faced boy in the corridor.

"Umm. No officer."

"It's Senior Constable to you young man." Charlie warned. "It's just your wolf-whistling. It's kind of implying you want to get to know me."

"Umm, no, umm, Senior Constable." He replied nervously.

"That's good, because I'd hate to let you down." Charlie smiled sweetly. "I'm spoken for, as you most likely already know."

The boy nodded.

"Good." Charlie smiled sweetly again. "Because my girl friend wouldn't take too kindly to you wolf-whistling at me."

"Ssss...orry." The boy quivered.

"And by the way, wolf-whistling can be seen as very offensive, so I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?"

"Umm. No. Umm, Senior Constable." He mumbled.

"Good. I'm glad that's all clear." Charlie nodded. "Have a good day." She said, before she turned to walk back towards Leah, and towards Ginas office.

Leah giggled. "That poor boy Charlie."

"Well, let's hope it shook him up a bit. May make him think about things next time he does it."

"I think it's safe to say it shook him up a bit." Leah chuckled.

They continued their walk to Ginas office, as the school kids filtered into their next classes.

"She's pretty hot you know Annie." One of her friends whispered, as they watched the scene unfold. "Especially in her uniform. In her cop mode."

"Macie!" Annie replied, startled at her friends comments.

"She's beautiful." Mercedes said.

"What?" Annie screeched.

"She is Annie. Even you have to admit that."

"I will do no such thing." Annie said, before marching off.

Charlie and Leah talked through the events and their concerns with Gina, for 30 minutes, before she called Ruby and VJ to her office to hear their version of events for herself.

Once they had confirmed all that Leah and Charlie had told her, Gina promised them that Annie and her gang would be brought to account.

Charlie and Leah thanked her, and they all left the office. Charlie said goodbye to Ruby, and Leah to VJ, as they walked to their cars to return to their respective jobs.

Meanwhile Ruby and VJ returned to class. Ruby smiled smugly at Annie as she went back into class.

Then the school secretary came to their classroom, and called Annie and her friends out the class. Annie looked at Ruby, who grinned over excessively at her, and gave her a cheeky little wave as she walked out the class.

Gina gave Annie and her friends the opportunity to tell her what happened, and when they failed to do so, she informed them that she would be suspending them all for 3 days, tomorrow, Friday, plus next Monday and Tuesday, and that their behaviour would not be tolerated.

She would be talking to their parents or guardians, and she wanted them all to write a five thousand word essay on tolerance and acceptance of all, while they were off on suspension.

Annie was devastated that her school record had been blemished.

Gina told them they needed to apologise to Ruby and VJ, when they came back to school on Wednesday. She would arrange them to meet in her office that morning. Then she dismissed them.

They all returned to class, and the looks on their faces made Ruby smile broadly.

When lunchtime came around, Ruby met VJ, and he told her the gossip about what Charlie had said to James Greening, when he wolf-whistled her in the corridor that morning.

Ruby and VJ laughed hard.

Then Annie walked past them, on the way to meet Geoff, and tell him what had happened, before they told anyone else.

She came over to Ruby and VJ. She took a deep breath, and then said. "I'm sorry I was nasty to you both yesterday." She took another breath, as they waited to hear what she was going to say. "I don't agree with your sisters, erm, way of life. But I shouldn't have been nasty to you two."

Ruby and VJ looked at each other. "No you shouldn't have." Ruby said sternly.

"You shouldn't have been nasty about Charlie either." VJ said. "She's great. And so what if she's with Joey. She's great too." He stated. "Just leave us all alone. No one's hurting you."

"Fair enough." Annie said quietly, before walking away.

"Well done VJ." Ruby high fived him. "That was awesome."

VJ shrugged. "Just told her how it is." He said in his usual fashion.

They continued to eat their lunch, as Xavi joined them on the grass. "How did the reception go last night?" He asked.

"It was great." VJ announced. "There was free drinks, a massive free BBQ, and a massive marquee for the DJ."

Ruby chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah it was great Xavi." She smiled. "Charlie and Joey let me have a few wines too."

"And we never got home until really late, like nearly 3 a.m. this morning." He said proudly.

"Wow." Xavi laughed. "You're going to be tired this afternoon."

"I'm feeling quite tired already." Ruby admitted.

"Just get through this afternoon, then you can grab an early night." Xavi suggested.

"Joey's taking me to see….." Ruby stopped herself. Oops, she didn't mean to let anything slip about her sisters house. "Umm. I can't have too early a night, I'm popping out for something."

"What for?"

"Oh, nothing important." She sighed, trying not to give any more away.

VJ looked at her, and laughed.

They finished their lunch, and went back to class.


	298. Chapter 298

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yeah, role play ;-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 298

Joey picked up Ruby and VJ from school at 3 p.m. and took them home.

While they were in the car, VJ eagerly told Joey about what Charlie had said to James when he wolf-whistled her in the corridor. Since it had happened, the Chinese whispers had grown somewhat, and VJ had exaggerated a few points for dramatic purposes.

Joey and Ruby laughed, as he told the story, and as he got more excited by the minute.

"Good job he's only a kid, or I'd smack him one." Joey laughed, before adding. "Not that I condone violence."

"What's condone mean Jo?" VJ asked.

"It means agree with. So I meant I don't agree with violence."

"Oh right." VJ pondered. "What, not even if someone wolf whistles at or tries to chat up Charlie?"

Ruby and Joey laughed. "Well, that would depend on who it was." Joey giggled.

"So you wouldn't fight James?"

"No." Joey laughed.

"Would you punch Angelo?"

Ruby looked into the back of the car at VJ. "VJ." She said. "Honestly."

"No." Joey smiled. "I wouldn't punch anyone VJ. Not if they only tried to chat Charlie up. Because I know she's not interested in anyone else."

"Oh." VJ pondered. "So you wouldn't punch them if they chatted to Charlie. Just if they went out with her?"

Joey smiled. "Well, no, because she wouldn't go on a date with them, because she only goes on dates with me."

"Oh." VJ pondered again. "So." He sighed. "When would you punch someone?" He persisted with his questioning.

"Well." Joey wondered how she could phrase things. "If someone hurt Charlie, or Rubes or even you VJ." She chuckled. "I might punch them, if the opportunity presented itself."

"Really?" VJ's eyes lit up. "You'd punch someone for hurting me?"

"I guess." She replied. "Don't get any ideas VJ." She chuckled. "I'm not going to be your bodyguard. Just be there for you, if you need me."

VJ beamed. "Thanks Joey."

"You've got to look out for your mates." Joey replied with a smile at Ruby.

"You punched them women that hurt Charlie before didn't you." He stated.

Ruby glared at him.

Joey gripped the steering wheel tighter, and looked in the rear view mirror. "Yes. I did." She said. "And although I only hit them because they hurt Charlie, really, that's not excuse. I shouldn't have done it."

"But they hurt Charlie didn't they?"

"Yes." Joey nodded. "They did."

"So, you said you'd punch someone that hurt her."

"Yes I did."

"So. Would you do it again?"

Joey sighed. "Honestly, I guess I would VJ." Joey replied. "Because if anyone ever hurts her again, I'd make them pay for it."

"Cos you love her so much?" He asked.

"Yes VJ. Cos I love her so much." She smiled.

When they got home, they started their homework, and then, later on, Joey took Ruby to see the architects.

They met Charlie in the car park, and walked into the building.

They'd finished a draft 3D computer model of their house.

They sat down in the office, open mouthed, as the architects Glen and Kelly walked them through the first draft designs they'd come up with.

The computer designed video started as you drove through the new front gates, up the now gravelled sweeping drive way, with no over hanging tree branches, and came round to the front of the house.

They could see the frontage had new modern windows, the front porch was restored, the brickwork had been tidied up, and there were new flower beds dotted around the place. The video moved round, as if driving a car into the new garage extension, and they also saw a 3 car carport. It looked sensational.

They showed that at the back of the garage, there was also a garage door, so that cars or similar sized vehicles, like ride on lawnmowers, could be driven through to the garden out the back of the house.

They thought that was an excellent idea.

Then they were walked through the garage, out into the garden. There was a new swimming pool, surrounded by a new patio area, in the prime location to catch the afternoon and evening sun. The swimming pool was covered in a large modern metal frame, covered in glass, and had large sliding doors all the way along the side, so it could be opened to the elements if they wanted.

There were sun beds around it too.

The swimming pool had a mosaic of a surfboard on the bottom of it, that Joey thought was great.

There was a pool bar, complete with fridge, that they found amusing, which was in the style of a tropical vine covered roofed open shack. There were changing rooms, complete with 2 showers, and a new large built in brick BBQ on a large patio area nearby.

There was some really beautiful wooden patio furniture on the patio, several chairs, loungers, a large table and large parasols.

They saw the new decking out the back of the lounge, and sliding patio doors from the lounge. There was a swing seat and plant pot with a small tree in on the decking.

They saw the new smaller patio door from the kitchen, and the smaller patio by that.

There were flower beds and pots dotted around the place, making it look so lifelike and homely.

There was a couple of new large sheds, which could house the gardening utensils, and the garden furniture if necessary.

The view on the screen changed to towards the sea. The trees were shown cut down and tidied up slightly. This afforded a magnificent view of the sea and the Bay. It looked breathtaking.

The fence along the back had been replaced by a stronger, higher metal one, and the gate had been replaced by a metal security one, with a numerical code lock on, so they could set it and go the beach when they wanted.

It showed the small lights set along the now cut back path to the beach. They would light the way up and down at night, should they wish to use it then.

Next, they were shown inside the house.

The computer started as they walked through the front door, and opened up into the redecorated entrance hall, and the wonderful wooden staircase, that had been kept, but restored somewhat.

They went up the stairs.

Charlie and Joey were astounded when they were all shown their bedroom. The walk in wardrobes come dressing room was amazing, with a special floor to ceiling cupboard for their shoes. The ensuite, with a big spa bath, massive walk in tiled shower, and double sinks and toilet, was superb.

The actual bedroom itself was stunning, they'd put a very large wooden bed in the room, along with a matching wooden bedside table and lamp each, as Charlie and Joey wanted, and a large TV on the wall in front of the bed.

But the most amazing design in their bedroom, was the change to the veranda.

At the moment, they had a single solid door that opened onto the veranda. They also had a double width window from waist to ceiling height in their room.

The designers had changed all that. They suggested that the windows and the single door be replaced by a 4 door wide, floor to ceiling sliding patio style doors. This would maximise the light into the room, and, to keep it dark or private, not that anyone could over look them anyway, they'd suggested white shutters to go along the length of the doors.

It looked absolutely stunning on the computer video screen.

"Wow." Said Ruby. "That's brilliant."

Joey nodded. Charlie said softly. "It's lovely." She squeezed Joeys hand.

The view from the veranda was of the sea and the Bay, and they could see the beach to the left and right of them too. There were new comfy chairs come loungers on the veranda too. They loved it.

They were shown the other bedrooms, how they could look, with various colours and designs and style of furniture in, that they could chose later. Ruby took an interest in these too, as the second bedroom would be hers, and she hadn't quite decided how she'd like it decorated and furnished.

Then they looked at the main bathroom, the toilets, the snug, the lounge, dining room, utility room and kitchen. They were all wonderful. The designs they'd come up with were modern, and yet fitted in so well with the character of the house. This is what Charlie and Joey had been looking for.

They then looked at the design of the annexe. Joey smiled and nodded at Charlie, and she confirmed to Ruby that in the future that could be where she lived. "If you play your cards right of course." She added with a smile.

Ruby was overjoyed that they'd let her live close to them, and yet be independent too. She loved the design of the annexe.

The extensions for Joeys gym and office and storage unit for her gear was outstanding too. She loved it, and the graphics made it look all so real. She could imagine herself and her gear in there. They even said they'd install air con and climate control, because that could help her acclimatise in the gym, or keep her cool when she was in the gym.

There was also room for a shower to be put in, if they wanted.

"Erm. Excuse me." Charlie chuckled. "The gym isn't going to be for your sole usage hon. I will be using it too."

"If I let you." Joey chuckled back.

"I will too." Ruby laughed.

"Gee. Forced out of my own gym." Joey sighed, before giggling.

Charlie nudged her affectionately with her elbow.

There were even options to make the extension big enough to house a small sauna or steam room, either within Joeys extension or outside near the pool.

They could also have a hot tub or jacuzzi fitted by the pool too, should they want to. So many things were available to them.

They were blown away with it all. The way they'd put Joeys furniture in the rooms, and blended it with the new items. The way they had decorated and updated everywhere was amazing.

"So. We'd like you to digest what we've shown you, and think about what you like or don't like, and we'll adjust for you." Adam smiled. "Obviously, this is our first attempt at the modernisations, so we'll also play with the designs ourselves, to see if we can come up with anything better and more appropriate."

"It's all great." Joey said. "Thank you."

"Yeah. It's beautiful. It's given us a lot to think about and really helped us imagine how it could really look." Charlie smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Well, it's a bit cliché, but that's our job ladies." Glen smiled.

"Well, it's all beautiful." Charlie confirmed.

"We've prepared this brochure, which has still shots of the computer images of everything we've just shown you. You can then let us know, maybe in a meeting next week, what you'd like changed or what you really like."

"Sounds good." Joey said. "We'll ring you up next week to arrange another quick meeting, when we've had a chance to digest all this. Thank you Glen, thank you Kelly."

They all stood up, and Charlie and Joey shook hands and they all left.

They both drove their respective cars home, and Ruby was undecided about whose car to go back in. She didn't want to pick one, and upset the other person.

"Are you coming Rubes?" Charlie asked, as she got in her car.

"Umm. Yeah sure." Ruby replied a little unsurely, glancing and smiling at Joey.

Joey smiled back at her. "I gave you a ride here, Charlie can take you home. Don't worry Rubes."

Ruby smiled back, relieved she hadn't upset Joey.

"Oh, sorry hon. I never thought. Just assumed Rubes would come in my car." Said Charlie, as she looked round from her car door.

"It's OK baby." Joey smiled. "See you at Leahs."

Charlie then walked over to Joeys car, and leant in through the window. "Sorry about Rubes hon. It was just automatic." She said softly.

"It's fine baby." Joey smiled.

"And you know what?"

"No. What?"

"It won't be long before we say 'see you at home' to each other." Charlie said softly.

Joey beamed at her. "I know. And I can't wait."

Charlie kissed Joey quickly on the lips. "In the meantime, see you at Leahs hon."

"Bye for now." Joey said, as she started her engine. "Race you."

"Hey. No speeding young lady." Charlie chuckled, as she walked back to her car. She followed Joey back to Leahs, abiding by the speed limit all the way.


	299. Chapter 299

_Guys,_

_Boo2you2, lol, thank you._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 299

When they got back to Leahs, Charlie took her gun belt off, and put that, and their house brochure, in their bedroom. She left her uniform on.

They then packed their suitcases for the long weekend trip to Brisbane, before sitting down with Ruby, Leah and VJ and had dinner together, before tidying up and doing the washing up.

"Early start tomorrow then Rubes." Joey said, as they tidied up.

"Oh God. I forgot about that." Ruby sighed.

"Well, if you've changed your mind..." Charlie states.

"NO. NO." Ruby shouts. "Course I haven't changed my mind."

Joey smiled. "Well, that worked then baby."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah it did, didn't it."

Ruby huffed indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"Don't forget your passport, and don't pack too much. It's just 2 nights, 3 days."

"OK. I'll go and check my packing now." Rubes said.

"We're having an early night too. It's been a long day." Charlie winked at Joey. They certainly were having an early night, but managed to cover it up with a good excuse.

Joey winked back, smiling broadly, thinking about what may lie in store for them in a while.

"What time are we leaving in the morning then Jo?" Ruby asked.

"We're leaving at 5.30 a.m. Rubes." Joey replied.

"What?" Shrieked Ruby.

"Gee Rubes." Charlie said. "You just burst my ear drums." She complained.

"Yes. 5.30 a.m., so we'd better agree on a shower roster." Joey confirmed.

"I'll go in at 5.25 a.m. then." Ruby said.

Charlie laughed. "You will not young lady."

"What time are you going in then?" Ruby asked.

"5 a.m.."

"God." Ruby sighed deeply. "Jo. What time are you going in?"

Joey chuckled. "5 a.m.."

Ruby rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle. "I should've known. Why did I have to ask?"

Charlie chuckled.

"I'll set my alarm for 5 then, and you can knock on my door when you're done."

"OK Rubes." Charlie said.

"Night then." Ruby smiled, and headed for her room. She turned at the kitchen door and said. "And don't leave too much steam in the shower." She giggled and ran out the room, before the screwed up tea towel that Charlie threw at her hit her.

"Good night Rubes." Charlie shouted after her. She turned to Joey. "The cheeky so and so."

Joey laughed. "You know it."

They continued with the washing up, and put the clean things away, before bidding Leah goodnight. She wished them a good weekend, before they retired to their bedroom.

Joey locked the bedroom door, and Charlie got out the fake handcuffs her wardrobe. "Miss Josephine Collins?"

"Yes officer." Replied Joey, trying not to giggle. "How can I help you?" She said, getting into character.

"I have had a report that you've been very very very naughty." Charlie said huskily.

"Who said that?" Joey asked.

"It was an anonymous tip off."

"They must have the wrong person." Joey said innocently.

"I have to investigate it none the less." Charlie moved forward with the handcuffs. Joey giggled and ran around the bedroom.

Charlie smiled, and tried not to laugh. "I suggest that you don't resist arrest Miss Collins or you will get yourself into even more trouble."

"But I haven't done anything." Joey giggled, as Charlie chased her around, and over the bed.

"Miss Collins, you are under arrest. Stop right there." Charlie jumped on the bed to try and grab Joey. She missed.

Joey kept running around, and Charlie came towards her, trying to box her in the corner, her arms outstretched. "I strongly suggest you stay there Miss Collins." She said. Joey giggled and went to move across the room. Charlie managed to grab her arm, and she pushed her towards the bed, until Joey was laying front down on the bed.

Charlie sat on her back, and pulled her arms gently behind her. She put the handcuffs on. "Miss Collins, you are under arrest, for being very naughty, and resisting arrest, and I am going to take you to the cells to interrogate you now."

She got off a giggling Joey, and pulled her up off the bed. "Stand there." Charlie said. "I'm going to check you out for concealed weapons first." Joey stifled a giggle. "If you continue to think this is funny. I will be locking you up for a very long time." Charlie said sternly, trying not to laugh herself.

"Sorry officer." Joey muttered.

Charlie began to conduct a body search on Joey, over her clothes. She patted down both her arms, and then her legs. She patted down her back, and then she stood behind her and slowly moved her hands up Joeys front. She started at her tummy, and moved her hands slowly upwards, running them over Joey, and spent time squeezing and massaging her breasts. Joey groaned as Charlie explored her breasts through her clothes. "Umm. I can't detect any concealed weapons at the moment. But I am reliably informed that you do have one on your person."

"I haven't officer."

"There's no point lying Prisoner Collins. I have it on good authority that you have, and I am going to go over you inch by inch until I have found it." Charlie smiled.

She moved round to the front of Joey, and began to undo the belt on her jeans. Then she undid the button fly, and pulled the jeans down. She took them off, and then took off Joeys socks. "Kneel down over there, and bend over the bed please Prisoner Collins." Joey knelt down and lent forward, over the end of the bed. Charlie stood behind her, and ran her hands over Joeys back, from the shoulders and downwards, pretending to look for weapons. She got to Joeys hips and moved her hands underneath, as she ran them over Joeys tummy, and then moved them round to the front of her groin. "Legs apart." Charlie ordered. Joey moved her legs apart and Charlie ran her hands down the outside of her upper legs. Then she ran them up the inside of her upper legs.

Joey gasped. "God Charlie."

"Sorry, Prisoner Collins, did you say something?"

"Umm. No Officer." Joey smiled to herself.

Charlie ran her hands over Joeys small sexy knickers, pretending to look for a concealed weapon. Joey squeaked. Charlie smiled. Then she ran her right hand between Joeys legs, from back to front, several times, pressing on her through her knickers. Joey moaned. "God."

"Quiet Prisoner Collins." Charlie smiled. Then she stood up straight, and helped Joey up. "Stand up straight." She ordered. "Turn around." Joey turned around, and Charlie began to undo Joeys shirt buttons. She pushed the shirt over her shoulders, and down her arms as far as it would go. Then she told Joey to stand still, while she ran her hands over her top half, over her bra, trying to find the weapon. She spent a minute or so squeezing and massaging Joeys breasts again. Joey gulped and moaned, as she felt Charlie touch her through the bra fabric. Her body reacted to Charlies touching.

"Umm." Joey gasped, as Charlie continued to tease her breasts.

"Quiet Prisoner. Unless you want to admit anything?"

Joey shook her head. "No Officer." She squeaked.

"Good." Charlie nodded. "Then let me continue to conduct my search in peace and quiet."

"OK." Joey gasped, as Charlie squeezed her nipples through her bra fabric.

When Charlie stopped checking out Joeys breasts, she walked behind her and undid the hand cuffs.

She took Joeys shirt off, and then told Joey to lie on her back on the bed. She then put Joeys arms up over her head, and she handcuffed Joey to the bedstead. Then she walked out the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, and came back 2 minutes later. She locked the door again, and put a bowl she had with her on the bed. Then she took her own work trousers off, and straddled Joey, sitting on her tummy, in only her knickers, bra and work shirt.

"Prisoner Collins, you have still not told me where the weapon is. So I am going to have to interrogate you further." She stated.

"Please officer. I haven't got anything hidden anywhere."

"Be quiet. You do not talk to me unless I ask you a question."

"Sorry officer."

Charlie reached behind Joeys back, and undid her bra. She pushed Joeys bra up her arms, above her head, towards the bedstead. "Now. Are you going to tell me any useful information Collins?"

Joey shook her head. "No." She stated.

Charlie reached into the bowl. Joey screeched, and kicked her legs, causing them both to giggle, and Charlie to say. "Shush hon." As she put an ice cube on Joeys belly button.

She resorted to interrogator. "Where is the weapon?"

"I haven't got one."

Charlie moved the ice cube slowly upwards. "Where is it?"

Joey shook her head, and gasped as Charlie pushed the ice cube up her goose pimpled skin. She reached Joeys right breast. "Where is it?" She asked again.

Joey shook her head.

Charlie moved the ice cube around Joeys breast, circling it. Joey's skin and nipples reacted to the freezing ice cube touching her. She gasped sharply, as the ice moved over her skin, and as Charlie moved it towards her most sensitive area.

"Where is it?"

Joey shook her head again.

Charlie moved the ice cue towards Joeys nipple, and circled her nipple over and over again.

Joey arched her back. "God Charlie." She gasped. Charlie giggled. Joeys nipples got even more harder as the cold ice affected them. Charlie pushed the ice cube from her right nipple over to her left, and circled that.

She played with Joeys right nipple with her fingers and thumb, squeezing it, twisting and pulling it, as she ran the ice cube round her left nipple. They became harder and bigger, as they were teased by Charlie. Joey squirmed and gasped and groaned at the sensations she was having from Charlies attention.

"Where is the weapon?" Charlie asked again, trying not to grin at Joey.

"I don't know." Joey squeaked.

Charlie got another ice cube out the bowl, as the first one had almost melted. She continued to move it over Joeys top half, exciting both of them.

Joeys desire was building between her legs. The heat and wetness was growing. She could also feel how excited Charlie was, as her heat was evident as she sat on Joeys tummy.

When the ice cube had melted, Charlie got off Joey, to a disgruntled pout. "Baby?" She pleaded.

"Quiet Prisoner Collins." Charlie ordered. "Roll over, and kneel on the bed."

Joey knelt on the bed, as she was told to do, bending over, with her arms still handcuffed to the bedstead, and resting her head sideways on the pillow.

Charlie knelt right behind her, and ran her hands down over Joeys back, and then moved them underneath and put them on her breasts. She played with her nipples, squeezing them, while asking. "Prisoner Collins, you need to tell me the information I require, or I will keep up with this interrogation."

"I'm sorry officer." Joey gasped, as Charlie squeezed and twisted both nipples at the same time. "I don't know anything."

Charlie moved her hands down Joeys front, and then ran them over her bum, squeezing it, and scraping her nails over it, before running her hands down Joeys inner thighs.

Joey groaned again. Then Charlie ran her right hand between Joeys legs, pressing on her again, through her sexy knickers. She could feel Joey was very hot and very wet now. She moved her hand backwards and forwards several times, pressing harder each time.

"You are very wet tonight Prisoner Collins." Charlie said huskily.

"Uh huh." Joey gulped. "Yes officer, I am." The throbbing between Joeys legs was intense, and she was finding it hard to stay in character.

Charlie stopped rubbing Joey between her legs, and moved her hands to the top of Joeys knickers. She slowly started pulling them down, over Joeys peachy bum. She slowly pushed them down her upper legs. "Lift you legs up one at a time, so I can pull your knickers off." Charlie ordered. Joey did just that, and Charlie quickly pulled them off, throwing them to the floor.

She ran her hands over Joeys bum and back, scratching her nails over her again, causing her to squirm. "Keep still." Ordered Charlie.

"Yes officer." Joey giggled.

"Silence." Charlie chuckled.

Then she moved her right hand between Joeys legs again. This time she rubbed her with no fabric in the way. Joey arched her back, as she felt Charlie touch her, and run her fingers the length of her. Charlie cupped Joey in her right hand, and then began to rub her clit with her middle finger. Joey arched her back. "God Charlie." She muttered, clenching her fists.

"Silence."

"Yes Officer." Joey gulped.

"I can't find this concealed weapon Prisoner Collins."

"No Officer." Moaned Joey through clenched teeth.

"All I can find is this." Charlie said huskily, as she ran her fingers backwards through Joeys juices, and moved her left hand to play with Joeys left nipple.

"I haven't got anything else Officer." Joey managed.

"I think your lying."

"No Officer."

"I think you've got much more than this." Charlie said, as she ran her fingers back up Joeys slit, and circled her clit, while she pulled gently at Joeys nipple.

"God." Joey squeaked.

"Stay still Prisoner Collins."

"Yes Officer."

Charlie rubbed Joeys clit, circling it, and pressing hard on it, spreading Joeys plentiful juices between her legs.

"Are you going to tell me where the weapon is?"

"I haven't got one officer." Joey gasped.

Charlie stopped teasing Joey.

"Don't stop baby." Joey pleaded.

"You will do what I say." Charlie stated, enjoying her teasing of Joey. "And keep quiet."

Joey was desperate for Charlie to keep going. The role-playing was turning her on immensely.

Charlie told her to lie down on the bed, and roll over, so she was on her back.

Then Charlie sat on her tummy again. She reached into the bowl, and got another ice cube out. She held it out so Joey could see it. Joey shook her head and giggled.

Charlie put the ice on Joeys tummy again, and ran it slowly up to her breasts, running it over and around her nipples. Joey squirmed underneath Charlie.

Charlie bent down and licked the water off Joeys skin. She ran her tongue up Joeys body, and then took her right nipple in her mouth. She held it between her teeth before she flicked it with her tongue. Then she sucked on it, and pulled it gently. All the while looking Joey in the eye.

"God Charlie." Joey groaned.

"Shush Prisoner Collins." Charlie ordered.

Then, having paid the left nipple the same courtesy, Charlie got off Joey, and told her to kneel up again. Charlie knelt behind her, and played with both her breasts and nipples again, as her groin was pressed into Joeys bum.

Then she sat down, resting on her heels, as she put her right hand between Joeys legs again, running her fingers through her juices again, and up towards her clit. She toyed with Joeys clit once again, as Joey moaned and groaned and squirmed under her attention.

Then Charlie said. "If you don't give me any information, I'm going to have to continue to step up the interrogation."

Joey managed to mutter. "I'm sorry Officer. I can't help you. I don't know anything."

"In that case." Charlie said, as she moved her hand backwards from Joeys clit, and pushed her fingers into her centre. She was soaking wet, and more than ready for Charlie to enter her. Joey whimpered as Charlie began to pump her.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Charlie asked. "If you know something, I will stop this questioning."

"No. I don't know anything officer." Joey mumbled. "Or I would tell you."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to continue." Charlie stated, as she pushed deeper and harder into Joey with 3 fingers.

"Oh God." Muttered Joey.

Charlie then moved so she was at an angle to Joey. She didn't stop pumping her, she rested Joeys left bum cheek against her groin, and moved her left hand so she could rub Joeys clit with the fingers of her right hand.

"God Charlie." Screeched Joey, as she felt herself almost explode from within, she was so turned on.

Charlie could feel her girlfriend was on the edge. She concentrated, and Joey shuddered and trembled as she came. Joey screeched into the pillow, as she clenched her hands together.

Charlie withdrew her fingers, and told Joey to watch her, as she licked her juices off them. Joey was still on a very big high, and breathing raggedly, her eyes wide and bright.

Charlie smiled sexily, knowing the effect she was having on Joey. "Now that I've interrogated you. To no avail, I need to punish you for trying to resist arrest."


	300. Chapter 300

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, glad you enjoyed it. Let's see what the punishment is shall we?_

_Kazintaz, lol, thank you. You might need another cold shower when you read the punishment below too..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 300

"I'm sorry officer. I didn't mean to resist arrest."

"You will keep quiet."

"I was just scared." Joey smiled as she was in character and tried to explain.

"You will be quiet I said."

"Yes officer." Joey gasped. "Umm, Charlie….."

"Sorry?"

"Umm, I mean Senior Constable Buckton. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you." Joey pleaded. She wanted to touch and make love to Charlie. She was so turned on from the evenings activities, she was drenched, and she was burning up with desire too. She was almost bursting.

"No. You cannot touch me. You are a prisoner."

"But I'm not guilty."

"You are going to remain handcuffed until I decide to take them off. And you are to keep your hands and lips to yourself, until I say you can move prisoner Collins." Charlie stated.

"But I want..." Joey mumbled.

"You will do what I tell you to do." Charlie was keen to tease Joey further.

"Yes officer."

"And you will not interrupt me, when I'm talking." Charlie was really getting into her role playing, and enjoying it all immensely.

"No officer." Joey said, shaking her head. "Sorry officer."

"I should think so too." Charlie said. "Right. Where were we?"

Charlie uncuffed Joey from the bedstead, and got her to stand up at the end of the bed. She then handcuffed her arms behind her back again.

As she walked around Joey, she ran her right hand around Joeys hip and tummy, causing her skin to get goose bumps. She ran her hand up her stomach, over her taut six-pack, and around her breasts. Joey gasped at the feather light touch, and her nipples hardened further. She giggled and squirmed as Charlie tickled and teased her delicately. Charlie smiled and winked at Joey, and she licked her lips seductively. Joeys eyes were wide open, as she watched and waited to see what Charlie was going to do next.

Charlie stood in front of her, and slowly undid the buttons on her own work shirt.

Joey watched on, her eyes getting wider, licking her lips, as she watched Charlie slowly revealing herself to her, doing a mini strip tease.

Charlie undid the last button, and then slowly took her work shirt off in front of Joey, letting it slip down her arms to the floor. She was left in only her knickers and bra.

Joeys heart was beating faster in her chest, as she gazed at her lovers sexy body, clad in her sexy underwear.

Then Charlie lie on her back on the bed. She made Joey stand at the very foot of the bed, as she massaged her own breasts with her left hand, through her bra, and put her right hand down her own knickers.

Joey watched on, completely turned on, as Charlie played with herself. "God baby." Joey gasped, wide-eyed, as she licked her lips again, and she wrestled with the handcuffs, trying to pull her hands out.

"Quiet Prisoner Collins." Charlie gasped back.

"Yes officer." Mumbled Joey. Joeys eyes were bulging out their sockets, as she watched Charlie masturbate. Her breathing was becoming quicker, the throbbing in her groin and between her legs was becoming unbearable. She needed to satisfy her desire.

Charlie breathed deeper, as her fingers slid along her own slit, and she rubbed her own clit. "Are you enjoying the view prisoner Collins?" She gasped.

"Yes officer." Joey nodded, and managed to gasp back. "Can I..."

"Quiet Prisoner Collins." Charlie gasped. "Stand still and watch." She ordered.

"Yes officer." Joey replied again.

Joey watched Charlie as she writhed on the bed. She looked at her left hand as she squeezed her own breast and nipple through her bra.

Joey moved her eyes to Charlies groin, and watched, almost dribbling, as she got more and more turned on by Charlies actions.

Charlie then bucked and arched her back, moaning softly as she came. Joey was almost beside herself, she was so turned on.

After a minute, Charlie got off the bed, and walked towards Joey. "Open your mouth prisoner Collins." Joey duly obliged, and Charlie moved her hand up to Joeys lips. She whispered in Joeys ear. "I want you to lick these fingers clean, and then if you have done a good job, I will think about releasing you." She smirked playfully at Joey.

Joeys eyes were wide and her smile broad, as she tasted Charlies juices on her fingers. She eagerly licked them off, as they looked directly into each others wide eyes.

Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers from Joeys mouth, and inspected them. Joey waited eagerly for her response. "Umm. You seem to have done a good job prisoner Collins."

"Will you let me go free now then Officer?" Joey asked, pleading with her puppy dog eyes at Charlie.

"Umm. I will consider it." Charlie chuckled.

"Please officer. I've done everything you told me to do."

"Umm. True. You have." Charlie smiled. She stayed silent for a few moments. "I'll just have 1 last check on your person, in case you are concealing anything first."

"OK." Joey replied, smiling broadly, as she waited for Charlie to touch her again.

Charlie began moving her hands over Joeys body. Joeys nipples reacted as Charlie touched her breasts, and Charlie smiled and winked at Joey, as she took a sharp intake of breath, as Charlie captured her right nipple in her mouth.

"God Charlie." Joey gasped excitedly.

Charlie let her nipple go. "Handcuffs are still on."

"Sorry officer." Joey smiled at Charlie, her eyes twinkling sexily.

Charlie put her hand between Joeys legs, feeling her warmth and wetness again. "I think I need to take these handcuffs off now."

Joey nodded eagerly. "Yes please Officer." She pleaded breathlessly, as she relished Charlie teasing her again.

"Umm. As long as you know exactly what you're going to do when I release you."

Joey nodded. "I do Officer."

"What is that Prisoner Collins?"

"I'm going to rip your knickers and bra off, lay you on the bed, kiss you all over, taste you, and then make you cum."

"Umm." Charlie smiled. "How are you going to make me cum?"

"I'm going to lick your clit and put my fingers in you." Joey stated, rather excitedly.

Charlies eyes twinkled, and she barely stifled a large smile, as she tried to calmly say. "Umm. That will suffice Prisoner Collins." She walked behind Joey and took off the handcuffs. "Games over now. The cuffs are off hon." She whispered in her ear.

Joey whirled around, quickly wrapping her arms around Charlie. Charlie embraced her back, with a big grin on her face.

Joey said excitedly. "That was very sexy baby." She kissed Charlie hard on the lips, and they got a brief taste of each other.

"It was very sexy. I loved it." Charlie muttered against Joeys lips, her vivid blue eyes shining wide and brightly back at Joey.

Joey reached behind Charlie and undid her bra. She glanced down at her breasts as she took off the bra, and then gently fondled them, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples. "God baby." Joey mumbled. She then picked Charlie up, who uttered a cute little giggly squeak as Joey placed her on the bed. She stood at the end of the bed, pulled down Charlies knickers, and she took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Like what you see?" Asked a cheeky Charlie, as she posed, with her legs open, teasing Joey further, as she saw how wet she was.

"I love what I see Charlie." Joey replied smiling. "You're so beautiful and so goddam sexy." Joey said, before lying down gently on top of her, with her right leg between Charlies, pressing up against her centre, feeling her heat and wetness.

"So." Charlie said, straight faced. "You'd better get on with your punishment, because I can't wait for your promises any longer."

Joey chuckled. "You're wish is my command Officer."

They kissed passionately, as Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, and Joey massaged Charlies left breast with her right hand.

Joey moved her hand down between Charlies legs. "God baby, you feel so good, so wet. I love running my fingers over you." She said huskily, as she ran her fingers the length of Charlie, and began to tease her clit.

Charlie squeaked, as Joey touched her, and thrust her hips closer to Joey, eager for her to enter her. "Hon, I want you inside me now. God. I seriously can't wait any longer."

Joey smiled at Charlie. "No more teasing today then?" She asked cheekily.

Charlie shook her head. "No hon." She gulped. "I want you now. I want you to make me cum now."

"Ok." Joey replied, smiling broadly at her girl friend. "It'll be my pleasure." She ran her fingers along Charlies slit, and gently pushed them into her awaiting centre. She leant forward, and kissed Charlie, as she gasped, and gripped Joey tighter. "God you feel so good baby." Whispered Joey, as she slowly pumped her fingers inside Charlie.

She began to kiss down Charlies body, all the while moving her fingers within her. She nestled between her legs. She kissed Charlies inner thighs, before her lips made their way to Charlies clit. She ran her tongue over and over Charlies clit, as she squirmed and bucked and squealed beneath her. She gently sucked on it as her fingers continued to slowly move in and out of Charlie, as she stroked her and built her up.

"God hon." Charlie muttered through gritted teeth, gripping the sheets tightly. "I'm almost there."

Then Joey ran her tongue harder and faster over Charlie swollen clit, as she stroked her inside, pressing all the right spots that she knew would send Charlie wild and over the edge.

"HON." Screeched Charlie, as a wave of heat surged through her body. "JOOOOOO." She trembled and bucked under Joey, as Joeys fingers and tongue brought her to orgasm. As she came down from her high, Joey gently sucked on her engorged clit, to send another tremble of delight through Charlie. "God hon." Murmured Charlie, as she gripped Joeys shoulders tightly, her nails digging in slightly.

Joey withdrew her fingers gently, and kissed her way slowly up Charlies still tingling body. She was still breathing deeply, as Joey lay alongside her. They kissed deeply, and Charlie tasted herself on Joey.

"God, I love doing that to you." Joey smiled. "I love feeling you cum like that baby."

Charlie smiled broadly too. "I love it too. And I love doing the same to you too."

They both sighed contentedly.

"That was so good baby." Joey smiled, as they looked each other in the eye. "You were so sexy in your cop mode."

Charlie blushed slightly, and giggled shyly. "I really enjoyed it too." She kissed Joey quickly on the lips. "I loved making you so wet, and teasing you so much."

Joey chuckled. "You certainly did that alright."

"I know." Charlie smirked.

"Big head." Joey said softly.

"Well you can be a big head too. Because I was very turned on and horny during all that."

"I noticed." Joey smiled. "We should do it again." She giggled. "Or something similar."

"I agree." Charlie smiled. "And next time, you can handcuff me."

"Ooh. Do I get to wear your uniform then?"

"God yeah. That's a great idea. You'd look so sexy in it." Charlies eyes grew wide again, as she pondered what Joey would be like in police mode.

"It's a deal then." Joey smiled. "Next time you're the crim, and I'm the cop."

"Can't wait." Charlie chuckled.

"Me either."

They kissed again, slowly and deeply, moaning against each others lips.

"We'd better set the alarm and put out the light hon." Charlie sighed regrettably.

"Yeah. Early start isn't it."

"Umm. But then we get a weekend away, relaxing together."

"Well, almost." Joey chuckled. "Don't forget Rubes will be there."

"She'll be fine. Just don't go walking around the place looking too sexy, so I'm not tempted to ravish you in front of her." Charlie chuckled.

"Well, if that's a problem, you'd better not wear a bikini either, because I won't be able to keep my eyes, let alone my hands off you." Joey chuckled.

"Rubes will love being a gooseberry all weekend." Charlie chuckled.

"Hey don't worry. We won't be OTT. Just hold hands, and cuddle on the couch." Joey smiled. "No sex on there though. We'll save it for the bedroom and the ensuite."

"You idiot." Charlie laughed.

"This weekend is going to be a nice little break for all of us. And we need to show Rubes how to use things in the house, for when she goes up there herself."

"I know hon. I'm sure she'll love it." She kissed Joey. "Thanks for doing this Jo."

"My pleasure." Joey smiled. "Now. I'd better set that alarm." She smiled, released Charlie, and set the alarm for 4.45 a.m.. Charlie pulled the quilt over them, and Joey switched off the lamp, before rolling over again, and snuggling up with Charlie.

They cuddled each other, holding each other close, as they kissed goodnight. "Night baby." Joey sighed deeply. "Love you."

"Night hon. Love you too Prisoner Collins." Charlie whispered, before kissing Joey tenderly on the lips again.

Joey giggled. "Prisoner Buckton next time."

Charlie chuckled back. "Yes officer."

They both sighed contentedly, and squeezed each other gently, before resting their heads together, and entwining their legs.

They soon nodded off, after a long day, and an energetic evening.


	301. Chapter 301

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, it was a bit hotter! Umm, I'm first in the queue, lol._

_Henriette, thanks, lol, hope your shower wasn't too cold!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 301

The alarm woke them rather rudely from their slumber, and Joey released Charlie and switched it onto snooze.

Charlie mumbled. "God. It can't be that time already. I feel like I've only just fallen asleep."

"Because I wore you out." Joey giggled.

"That you did." Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie on her right bare shoulder. "You can snooze in the car and on the plane baby." She said softly, as she put her arm over Charlies hip, and pulled her in even closer, their skin now almost fused together.

"You sure you'll be OK to drive?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

They snuggled up, and then the alarm went off again. Joey switched it off, and the bedside lamp on.

"Guess we'd better move then hon." Charlie sighed, as she rolled onto her back.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's have that shower." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie on the lips.

They got out of bed, and wearing their dressing gowns, went to the bathroom and shared a shower together, enjoying washing each other down.

"Umm. I love lavering you up like this." Charlie said huskily, as she covered Joey in soapsuds, her hands wandering all over Joeys sexy toned tanned body.

"Surprisingly." Joey chuckled, as Charlie washed her down. "I quite like you washing me too."

Then it was Joeys turn to wash Charlie. She enjoyed covering her with suds then, and took great pleasure in seeing her very sexy girl friend naked in the shower. "You're so beautiful baby. Perfect." She whispered in her ear, as she washed her hair for her.

Charlie smiled, and replied. "Ditto sexy."

They finished their shower together, and Charlie knocked on Rubys bedroom door, on the way back to their room, to make sure she was awake. She was, and went into the bathroom after them.

Charlie and Joey got dried and dressed, and took their small suitcases to the kitchen.

They had a quick coffee, and a couple of slices of toast each, but were leaving a bigger breakfast until they got to the airport.

At 5.25 a.m., Charlie went to see where Ruby was. She was just coming out her room with a large suitcase.

"Good grief Rubes." Charlie said quietly. "We said a small suitcase."

"This is small." Ruby replied equally as quietly. "A girl needs her things." She said, as she wheeled past Charlie. Charlie shook her head and smiled, as she followed Ruby to the kitchen.

Joey eyed Ruby and her suitcase as she went into the kitchen. "You got enough there Rubes?" She chuckled.

"Well, if there's room in one of your cases, I would like to take my hair dryer and..."

"Whoa Rubes." Charlie said. "You've got enough stuff for 2 nights I think. And Joeys place has hair dryers and curling tongs and anything else you might need."

"Oh. Well. I didn't know that did I."

Joey smiled. "Well, that's why we're taking you up there now Rubes, so you can see what we have there isn't it." She chuckled. "Then next time you go, you can take a small case like ours."

"I will next time then." Ruby smiled.

"Here Rubes. Toast and coffee." Charlie said, as she put the plate and mug on the table. "We'll leave when you've finished."

"OK. Thanks sis." Ruby sat down and ate her breakfast, as Joey and Charlie finished off their second coffees.

"I'll load up the car." Joey said, as she took hers and Charlies cases out. She came back for Rubys, and pretended she couldn't move it, making Charlie laugh, and Ruby roll her eyes. When she came back into the kitchen, Charlie had loaded the dishwasher, and they were ready to go. "Right. Everyone got their passports and wallets?"

"Yep." Charlie and Ruby said, taking them out their handbags, and showing Joey their passports.

"I've got a purse." Ruby giggled. "Does that count?"

"Yes Rubes." Smiled Joey.

"We're ready then." Charlie smiled.

"Good." Joey smiled back. "And I have the booking reference on my phone." She took her passport and phone out her small rucksack and showed them. "OK. We're ready then."

They got in the car, and Joey drove off to Sydney airport, for their internal flight to Brisbane.

Charlie and Ruby wrapped themselves in fleecy blankets, and nodded off, while Joey drove. When she got to the outskirts of Sydney, Charlie stirred, stretched and yawned. She took Joeys left hand in her right, as Joey drove the last bit of the journey to the airport.

They smiled at each other, and Joey raised their linked hands to her lips, and kissed the back of Charlies hand. "Love you baby." She said softly.

"Love you too hon." Smiled Charlie back at her, as she put their hands resting on her lap.

By the time they'd parked up, Ruby had woken up too. They unloaded their bags, checked in, and passed through into departures through security.

They had another coffee each, and Ruby had a bacon roll for brekkie, while Charlie and Joey had fresh mango and yoghurt each. "We will get something on the plane Rubes." Joey said.

"It's probably be horrid though." Ruby stated, tucking into her roll. "Umm. Yummy." She smiled.

Thirty minutes before the flight was due out, they made their way to the departure gate, and then boarded the plane.

They sat together in first class, for the relatively short flight. Ruby was very excited about not being in economy for a change.

Charlie and Joey laughed at her, as she looked at all the films and games available as she messed around in her large reclineable chair.

The stewards came round with free alcoholic drinks. Joey didn't have one, as she was driving the other end. Charlie had Champagne, and Ruby was disappointed that they said she couldn't have any, and threatened a major strop.

"You can drink at Joeys place Rubes." Charlie stated.

Ruby smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Charlie replied.

"How's the Champers?" Joey asked.

"It's lovely." Charlie replied with a big grin on her face. She leant closer to Joey, and said quietly. "You didn't tell me you'd got us first class."

"I wanted to surprise Rubes." Joey smiled.

"I think you managed to do that." Charlie chuckled, as she glanced around at her sister, messing around with all the gadgets available to her.

When they were in the air, the air stewards came round with breakfast. There was a choice of sausage, bacon, scrambled egg, or smoked salmon and scrambled egg or cereal. All options were accompanied with fruit juice, coffee or tea and yoghurt.

Then they came round with some more Champagne or other alcoholic drinks, if they wanted one. Charlie indulged in another Champagne, which she supped before she joined Joey in having a snooze on the plane.

When they got to Brisbane, they went to the hire car desk at the airport, and picked up the 4WD Joey had hired for the weekend. They loaded their cases inside, and Joey set off for her house.

"Wow." Said Ruby, as she looked out of the car window. "What a cool city."

"It's beautiful alright." Joey replied.

Ruby continued to admire the city, as Joey came to her house. She drove to the electric gates, and opened them up. "OMG Joey. Is this your house?"

Charlie chuckled. "It is Rubes. It's beautiful isn't it."

"It's lovely Jo. More lovely than the photos you showed me sis."

"Thanks Rubes. But it's not just my house now. It's Charlies too." She smiled at Charlie as she drove through the gates. "And yours too Rubes." She added.

"Wow." Ruby said, wide eyed.

Joey opened the garage door and parked inside, shutting the gates and door behind them.

They unloaded the cases, and then Joey opened the internal door to her house and pressed the alarm code, to stop it beeping and going off.

"I will change the alarm code before you come up Rubes, and make it something you remember easily."

"OK. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled.

"Although when you do come up, I'll ask Hugh to meet you at the airport, and Rose will be here to let you in."

"Great." Ruby smiled again.

"Right. Charlie, would you like to show Rubes around, while I put the cases away?"

"Sure hon. Come on then Rubes." Charlie said.

So Joey took hers and Charlies cases to their bedroom, and opened the patio door and windows, while Charlie showed Ruby around. Ruby was very impressed with the place. Joey then took Rubys case to a spare bedroom.

"You can use our room when you come up too Rubes." Joey said, as Charlie showed Ruby the ensuite spa tub.

"Cooool." Ruby replied happily. "Thanks."

"Any idea who you'd like to bring yet?"

"No. Not yet." Ruby pondered. "If Annie hadn't been so horrid, she could've come up. But there's no way I'm inviting her now." She said defiantly.

"Well, just let me have the names, and I'll sort the tickets out when you decide." Joey smiled.

"Thanks Jo." Ruby said, giving Joey a big hug for being so kind.

"Any time Rubes." Joey replied.

Charlie looked on at the pair, very happy that her sister got on so well with her girl friend, and vice versa.

"Right. Coffee everyone?" Asked Joey.

"Sure." Charlie replied.

"Yes please Jo."

"We'll show you where everything is in the kitchen then." Joey said.

They wandered to the kitchen, and there was a lovely vase of colourful flowers on the worktop in there, with a card propped up against it.

The flowers were for Charlie, from Rose and Hugh. The card said. "Dearest Charlie, welcome back, see you on Saturday, love Rose & Hugh."

"Aww. They're lovely." Charlie said happily, as she smelt the beautiful blooms.

"They are lovely." Ruby said. "They must like you a lot sis." She commented.

Charlie blushed, as Joey smiled and said softly. "I think they love her almost as much as I do." As she walked over to Charlie, and hugged her from behind. She kissed her neck slowly.

"Hon." Charlie said, as she smiled shyly.

"I don't think that's actually possible." Ruby giggled.

Joey chuckled, as she released Charlie. "Right Rubes. This is where I keep the coffee, tea and sugar." She began to show Ruby what was in the cupboards. "This is where the cutlery is, here's the plates and mugs and stuff."

"OK." Ruby said.

"Here are the saucepans. But I doubt you'll be cooking much." Joey chuckled. "The fridge is obviously there." Joey chuckled as she pointed at it. "And I'll get Rose to fill it up for you when you come up."

"Oh. Thanks Jo."

"I'll get her to pick up snacks for you too. And we've got takeaway menu's on the board there." She said pointing them out. " So I'll give you some money before you come up, and you can live on takeaways for the week if you'd prefer."

"OK."

"And Hugh's a dab hand at barbeques, so if you don't mind them coming over one night and cramping your style, they'll do a lovely barbie for you guys. Rose would love to do you a Sunday roast too. But I'll leave the choice up to you." Joey smiled. "So if you'd rather do the barbie etcetera yourselves, then they won't take offence."

"Thanks Jo. That'd all be lovely." Ruby was delighted that Joey was letting her have the run of the place.

"We've agreed you can have a few drinks while you're here too." Charlie added.

"Wow. Thanks sis." Ruby said. "Thanks Jo."

"That's OK. I'll get Rose to put some wine and beer in the fridge for you, so it's cold when you arrive."

"Brilliant!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And there's some we keep in the garage too, so you won't run out. Just try not to drink the best wine." Joey chuckled.

"And just make sure you don't overdo it though." Charlie said. "We don't want any accidents or the place damaged."

"I'll make sure there's no problems." Ruby stated. "I won't let either of you down."

"I'm sure you won't Rubes." Joey smiled. She made them all a coffee. "Right. Shall we drink this outside, and show you the garden?" She asked.

"Yes please." Ruby nodded eagerly.

They wandered out the patio doors, and Ruby was amazed at the wonderful waterfront view Joey had.

"This is lovely Jo."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey said, as she walked hand in hand with Charlie down the garden.

"I can't wait to get in the pool." Ruby said excitedly.

"You can go in whenever you want Rubes." Charlie said. "We're going to have a little nap in a while after lunch, and then come out for a swim and sunbathe later."

"Can I swim and sunbathe now?" Ruby checked.

"Of course Rubes." Charlie replied smiling. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled happily.

"We'll show you how to use the spa bath and the shower in the ensuite later. It's really simple. There's a couple of buttons on the wall that are self explanatory." Charlie said.

"OK."

"And I'm sure you're more than capable of working out the tv's and electricals." Joey chuckled.

"I hope so." Ruby smiled.

As they walked down to the waters edge, Charlie said. "We were thinking of going out to a club tonight." Charlie explained. "As we're leaving Sunday night, we didn't want too late a night Saturday, and Rose and Hugh are coming round for a barbeque anyway."

"Oh. OK." Ruby said.

"Would you like to come?"

"To a gay club?"

"Yes." Charlie smiled. "To a gay club."

"Will I get in?" Ruby asked.

"You don't have to be gay to get in." Charlie chuckled.

"No sis." Ruby laughed. "I meant because of my age."

"Oh. Right." Charlie smiled. "I shouldn't encourage you, I know, but you look older than 18 when you dress up, and it's not like I would let you go to the Strat in Yabbie Creek, as that's too close to home."

"In that case, I'd love to come." Ruby smiled.

"Great." Joey said. "We can get a taxi there and back, and have a few drinks."

"What shall I wear?" Ruby started asking. "I mean I haven't brought anything to wear out to a club." She stressed out.

Charlie chuckled. "Wear whatever you like. There are no dress codes."

"I shall wear a plain vest or shirt, jeans and converse sneakers Rubes." Joey chuckled. "So anything the same or better than that will be fine."

"I have got a nice blue dress with me I can wear, and some blue shoes to go with it." Ruby pondered.

"Well, as long as you can dance with them on, you should be OK then." Joey laughed.

"What will you wear sis?"

"Probably a little black number." Charlie smiled.

Joeys eyes lit up. "Umm. Goody." She smiled broadly.

Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm soooo glad I asked."

They finished walking round the garden and went back to the kitchen. "Right. Lunch anyone?"

"Yes please Jo. I'm starving." Ruby replied.

"Let's have a look in the fridge then."

She opened the fridge to find that Rose had virtually filled it up with all sorts of food. "Chicken salad OK?"

"Yes hon."

"Sure."

So Joey took out the salad stuff and chicken. Charlie got the plates out, and Ruby filled up the kettle and got out the cutlery.

They had a little production line going, to wash and prepare the salad, and when they were ready, Ruby made more coffees each, and Joey got the sauces and pickles out the cupboard and fridge.

Charlie got a tray each out, and they took their food and drinks out to the patio table.

They had a lovely lunch in the sun, and then tidied up, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Right. We're going for a lie down Rubes." Charlie said, taking Joey by the hand.

"OK." Ruby stifled a laugh. "Of course you are." She said, making Charlie blush slightly.

"We'll be out later, to have a swim before dinner and going out tonight." Joey smiled amusingly at what Ruby said.

"OK. We'll I'm going to put my bikini on now and go for a swim and have a sunbathe."

"Have fun then Rubes." Charlie said.

"And help yourself to anything you want Rubes. Make yourself at home." Joey added. "The towels are in the cupboard in the main bathroom."

"Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled, before adding mischievously. "Have fun yourselves."

Charlie blushed slightly again, looking at Joey, who merely smiled broadly at her. "We will." Joey chuckled to Ruby, as she led a mumbling Charlie to the bedroom.

When they went into their room, and locked the door, Joey pulled Charlie into her arms. "Your sister loves winding you up so much." She chuckled.

"Doesn't she just." Charlie sighed, as she put her arms over Joeys shoulders, and clasping her hands behind her head.

"She's quite funny with it you know." Joey smiled, as she ran her hands slowly up and down Charlies back.

"Yes, well, that's as maybe." Charlie replied.

"Umm. Shall we put these clean sheets to good use then?" Joey suggested, as she moved her hands to Charlies bum cheeks, and began to squeeze them gently.

"I reckon we should." Charlie smiled, as she looked Joey in the eye and bit her lip seductively.

Joey moved her head forward, and they kissed slowly but deeply. Joey pulled Charlie towards her, pressing their bodies together. Charlie wrapped her arms tighter around Joeys neck, pulling her head closer.

They giggled against each other lips, and then broke off from their kiss, as Joey lifted Charlie up, and carried her to the bed. They both began to strip off their clothes, leaving them in two piles on the floor, and themselves naked.

Joey pulled the quilt back, and they them kissed once more, as they lay on the bed together.

They continued to kiss and moan against each others lips as they ran their hands all over each other.

"God you're so beautiful Charlie." Mumbled Joey against Charlies lips, as she tenderly stroked her breast and nipple.

"So are you hon." Replied a gasping Charlie, as she rubbed her thumb over Joeys nipple.

Joey began to move down Charlies body with her lips, kissing her neck, sucking delicately on it, to moans of delight from Charlie. Then she moved down her chest, and kissed around her breasts, before moving her warm lips to Charlie hard peaks.

She flicked and sucked her nipples, as Charlies arms went round her back, pulling her head down closer to her breasts. "Oh God." Murmured Charlie. "Oh God."

Joey kissed down her tummy, and around her groin, as Charlie felt the familiar throbbing of complete excitement and deep desire coming from between her legs. It never failed to amaze her that Joey could get her to feel like this every single time they were together.

Joey then knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, and gently pulled Charlie down the bed. She put her left leg over her shoulder, and looked up at Charlie, as she began kissing her right inner thigh, from the knee upwards. Charlies breathing became more ragged as she waited for Joey to reach her goal.

Joey took her time, enjoying the teasing of Charlie, and enjoying watching her girl friend writhe around beneath her.

When her lips reached the top of Charlies thigh, Charlie squeaked. "God Jo." As she prepared herself for the pleasure that was to come.

Joeys tongue made a light contact with her clit, and she arched her back towards Joey. Instead of running over it, Joey moved her tongue backwards slowly, running it the length of her slit. "You taste so good baby." Joey whispered, as Charlie felt her warm breath against her. She moaned and gripped the sheets.

Joey ran her tongue the length of her again. Charlie squirmed with pleasure. Joey then paid attention to her clit, gently sucking on it, before running her tongue over and over it.

She then used her fingers to tease Charlie, rubbing them over her clit, before moving them down towards her molten core. She teased her entrance, while Charlie pushed her hips upwards, eager for Joey to enter her. "Hon." She gasped. "Please." She panted. "I want you."

Joey smiled at the wanton desire that Charlie was displaying for her. She moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit again, spreading her juices once more, before gently pushing two fingers into her core. Charlie sighed with pleasure as she felt Joey enter her, and begin to slowly, yet deeply, push her fingers in.

Joey clamped her mouth around Charlies clit again, and flicked it in time with her fingers pumping.

Charlie writhed on the bed, mumbling and groaning in pleasure. Moaning Joeys name over and over again, as she continued to pleasure her.

Joey swapped her fingers with her tongue. She pushed her tongue as far into Charlie as she could, and stroked her inside, tasting her love nectar. "God Jo." Charlie almost screamed. As Joeys tongue curled and flicked inside her.

She was not yet cuming, they tried to put it off, to make the pleasure last longer.

Joeys actions intensified, and Charlie gasped. "Jo. I'm almost there."

Joey swapped her fingers for her tongue again, and in one swift movement began pumping Charlie deeply and purposefully. She sucked on her clit, taking the swollen bud in her mouth, and flicked it with her tongue.

"JOOOOO." Charlie screeched, as she trembled and bucked on the bed. She gripped the sheets as her orgasm tore through her. Joey continued to pump as she felt them clamped within Charlie, and she flicked her sensitive engorged clit, determined to satisfy Charlie completely. "God. JOOOOOO." Charlie screeched again, as the wonderful sensations Joey was giving to her body gave way to wave after wave of heat and tingling and pleasure.

Joey slowed her fingers before withdrawing them, as Charlie came to rest, panting and still trembling slightly from minor aftershocks of pleasure that travelled through her.

Joey ran her tongue once more slowly over Charlies clit, causing Charlie to shudder, and then slowly moved up Charlies sated body until she lay slightly on top of her. As they kissed slowly, Charlie entwined her left hand in Joeys hair, pulling her head down closer towards her lips.

They broke apart, as a still slightly breathless Charlie, struggled for breath. "God Jo. That was wonderful." She said softly, looking deeply into Joeys eyes, her true deep and complete love for Joey emanating from her.

Joey smiled smugly. "I do my best." She chuckled.

"Oh you most certainly do." Charlie chuckled back. "Gee. That was amazing. Again." She smiled.

"Well you do make it easy for me." Joey smiled. "By being so fantastically beautiful and so God damn sexy."

Charlie blushed. "Don't be daft."

Joey chuckled, and they cuddled each other as they lay on the bed. "Wow. I do actually think I might nod off now." She sighed deeply.

"I wore you out." Charlie chuckled. "But seriously, you've had an early start hon. At least me and Rubes could sleep in the car."

"Umm. And we need some rest for later don't we."

"Well, I'll have to repay this compliment later on then." Charlie said. "You'll have to take a rain cheque if you're tired."

"I will. And don't worry, I won't forget." Joey smiled, then yawned.

They pulled the quilt over themselves and cuddled in the middle of the bed. "Sleep well sexy." Charlie said softly, before kissing Joey on the lips.

"You too baby." Joey smiled. She sighed as her eyelids became too heavy to hold open any more. "Love you." She said softly before she fell asleep.

"Love you too hon." Charlie replied, kissing Joey on the forehead.


	302. Chapter 302

_Guys,_

_Guest Boo, lol, I couldn't possibly say._

_CJ4Eva, lol, thank you. Yes, it was hot!_

_Xtr75, lol, I don't know about you, but I'm rather jealous of their vigorous and distracting ways. They are on hols too, so nice for them to relax ;-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 302

Ruby in the meantime changed into one of her bikinis, and took her book to the pool. She covered herself in lotion, then decided to check the pool out.

She stuck a toe in, and decided it was warm enough, so plunged in, jumping in from the side. It certainly was at a lovely temperature. She swam around for a while, before getting out. She wrapped the towel around herself, and dried herself off a little bit, before laying down on a sun lounger, with her sunglasses on, for a little snooze.

It wasn't long before she began to hear the faint, and now very familiar, sighs, moans and cries of pleasure coming from her sister. "OMG." She giggled to herself. "They're always at it." She looked around, and noticed the patio doors to Joey and Charlies bedroom were open, hence the noises she could hear, escaping from inside.

She mumbled and laughed to herself, and went to her room to get her ipod, deciding to drown out the noise with music.

Still, she thought to herself, as she sat back down on her lounger, at least she had more wind-up material now. She smiled wickedly, thinking about how she could wind up her sister again.

She popped her ipod earplugs in, and drowned out the noises coming from her sister.

When Joey and Charlie got up, they put their bikinis on.

"Wow baby." Joey said, her eyes bulging as she admired Charlies miniscule orange bikini. "That is so small."

"Don't worry hon." Charlie chuckled. "This is for use here and in our new home pools only. Not for public display on a beach."

"Umm. I think we'll need to spend a lot of time by our pool at home then." Joey smirked playfully.

"Trust you to suggest that." Charlie smiled.

"I'd be a fool not to want to see my beautiful girl friend wearing this every day." Joey smiled.

"Yes well, I don't think what you've got on can be classed as swim wear." Charlie said as she looked at Joeys tiny bikini. "More like swim bare." She sniggered at her own joke.

"That." Joey said, laughing as she replied. "Was very funny baby."

"I thought so." Charlie smiled back at her.

Joey went to get them a towel each. "Right, you all set comedienne?" Joey smiled, handing Charlie hers.

"Yep. Let's go in the pool." Chuckled Charlie.

They walked out their room through the patio doors, and when they got to pool, Ruby was asleep on a lounger.

"Hey Rubes." Charlie said gently. Then, when she didn't respond, she gently shook her arm. "Rubes."

Ruby woke up, and took her earphones out. "Oh, you've finished then." She smirked playfully. "Enjoy your." She paused. "Rest?"

Charlie blushed slightly. Joey smiled broadly at Rubys teasing.

"Yes." Charlie coughed. "We did."

"Umm. So I heard." Ruby teased. "Until I put my ipod in."

Charlie went redder, and looked at Joey, silently pleading with her to say something helpful.

Joey chuckled. "You'd better get used to it Rubes. Cos when we move, it's going to be just you and us."

"God save me." Ruby rolled her eyes.

They all laughed.

"Right. I'm going in the pool. Anyone joining me?" Joey asked, as she jumped in, doing a bomb, and slashing water all over the place.

Ruby laughed. "Jo. You're mad." She put her ipod down, and jumped in too. "Come on sis. It's lovely." She shouted at Charlie.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I guess I've got no choice have I." She smiled, and stood up.

"Jump in baby." Joey encouraged. "It's lovely."

Charlie jumped in from the side, making a dainty splash. She bobbed to the surface, and Joey swam towards her. "Tag. You're it." She giggled and swam away.

Charlie darted towards Ruby. "Tag. You're it." She giggled, and quickly darted away herself.

"Hey. That's not fair. I don't know the game." Ruby sulked, before diving towards Joey. Joey dived under the water and swam quickly away. "Damn. You're too quick Jo." Ruby said, as Joey surfaced at the other end of the pool.

"You know it." Joey replied laughing.

Ruby turned her attention to her sister. "I'm gonna get you instead sis." She dived towards her. Charlie shrieked and turned around and dived towards the end of the pool. Ruby was catching her fast, so she moved to her left and dived underwater, hoping to miss Rubys grab at her. It worked. Ruby muttered. "Damn."

Charlie swam to the end of the pool and joined Joey leaning casually against the side of it. Ruby swam in the middle of the pool towards them both. They split up and moved round each side of the pool. Ruby made a grab for Joey, who dived under water and easily evaded her again, with her legs used to kicking hard and fast to get her out of trouble.

Ruby turned around, and made a grab for Charlie. She shrieked and dived away from Ruby, but Ruby was too quick for her and managed to get her. "Tag. You're it." She said laughing.

"Damn." Charlie muttered. She turned her attention to Joey. Who smiled smugly at her. "Right. I'm gonna get you hon." Charlie said, narrowing her eyes in readiness and concentration.

She slowly lowered herself into the water, and swam slowly towards Joey. Joey moved to her left, then her right. Then Charlie sped up and headed right for her. "Go sis." Shouted Ruby.

Joey slowly moved to her right. Charlie caught her on the left arm. "Oh damn. You got me." Joey smiled. She wrapped her arms around Charlie. Charlie did the same. They kissed tenderly.

"You let me catch you." Charlie chuckled.

"Umm. Maybe." Joey smiled.

"Guess that's the end of the game then." Ruby muttered, trying not to laugh. "Don't mind me." She said. "I'll just watch."

Joey giggled against Charlies lips. "We won't Rubes."

Ruby swam over to them, as they continued to kiss. When she got there she lay on her back in the water and said. "Haven't you done enough of that already today?"

"Ruby Buckton." Charlie replied sniggering. "I'll have you know I will never have enough of Joey."

"Sorry I asked." Ruby chuckled.

"Come on sexy. Let's play ball." Joey suggested.

"Ok." Charlie replied, releasing Joey.

Joey got out the pool in one swift movement, and Charlie watched her, as she walked over to get a beach ball from the house, for them to mess around with. The water dripped from her toned tanned body, that was barely clad by her tiny black bikini. Charlie eyes narrowed, as she stared, unashamedly, at her sexy girlfriend.

"Umm hello." Ruby repeated. "Earth to Charlie."

Charlie shook her head, and turned to look at Ruby. "Sorry Rubes. Did you say something?"

"Sorry to tear you away from watching your girl friend, but what are we going to do now?" Ruby smirked playfully.

"Oh umm, Jo's gone to get a beach ball. We can have a bit of a knock about in the pool with it."

"Oh. Ok. I'll stay in then."

Joey came back, blowing up the beach ball as she did. She popped the stopper in, and then threw it towards Charlie in the pool, before jumping back in herself.

Charlie hit it towards Ruby, who shrieked and hit it back at her. They all messed around for quite a while, having a great laugh, punching the ball about the pool. Every so often one of them would have to get out because they hit it out the pool by accident.

When they were all worn out from chasing the ball, and laughing too much, they got out the pool, and lay on the loungers.

Charlie sighed. "This is wonderful hon."

"Umm. It sure is sis." Ruby said. "I can't wait to come up here again Jo."

Joey smiled, her eyes shut against the sun. "Well you can both come up here whenever you want."

They all dozed for a while, before waking up and going inside. Joey made a beef chilli and rice dinner for them all, before they all went for showers to freshen up and get ready for their night out.

Charlie and Joey shared a shower in the big ensuite bathroom, once again enjoying washing each other down.

When they got dried and dressed, Joey put on her skinny black jeans, black converse sneakers, and a black vest with a white cotton shirt loose over the top.

Charlie wore a small black sleeveless number, which was low at the back, but higher at the front, and the skirt that came half way down her thigh. She put on black, almost flat shoes, that she knew she could dance in.

"Wow baby. You look sensational." Joey admired.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled shyly. "You look particularly sexy tonight too. I love how these jeans fit you so snug." She said, as she squeezed Joeys bum.

Joey chuckled. "Wait until you see me in action on the dance floor then, wiggling it at you all night long."

"Jo!" Charlie exclaimed. "You better not be wiggling it too much, or they'll all be clamouring after your ass." She giggled.

"Don't be daft. My bum wiggling is always entirely for your benefit." Joey laughed.

"It'd better be." Charlie chuckled.

They shut and locked the windows and patio door, before going along to the lounge to meet Ruby. They shut and locked the windows and doors in there too.

"Right. I'm calling a taxi, for as soon as possible. Did you want to check on Rubes?" Joey said.

"Sure hon. Won't be a tick." Charlie went to Rubys room, and knocked on the door. "Rubes, you ready?"

"Yes sis. Come in." Ruby shouted back.

Charlie went in. "Wow, you look lovely Rubes." She smiled at her sister.

"Do you think I look old enough to get in the club?" Ruby worried.

"Yes I do." Charlie smiled.

"Oh good."

"Joeys just calling a taxi, so let's get a wiggle on." Charlie smiled, as she thought about the wiggle that Joey was going to be doing later. "Oh, and we need to make sure the windows are shut and locked."

"Yep, I've done that already."

"Let's go then." Charlie smiled.

They walked arm in arm to the lounge. "Taxi's going to be here in ten minutes." Joey said, then she looked up from her phone. "Wow. You look stunning Rubes."

Ruby blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Jo. I just wanted to make sure I got into the club."

"Oh I think you'll get in OK." Joey smiled. "I hope you don't have to start fighting off all the women tonight Rubes." Joey joked.

"So do I." Ruby said worriedly.

"Relax Rubes." Charlie said. "We'll be there, so there's no need to worry."

"I hope not."

"Hey. No ones gonna mess with my girl friends sister." Joey chuckled, adopting a fighting stance.

"Good." Ruby chuckled.

"We're just going out for a bit of a dance and a drink together."

"Well don't you two leave me on my own if I get any hassle will you."

"No we won't Rubes. Don't worry." Joey said. The taxi beeped outside. "Right. Let's go then." They left the front door, and Joey set the alarm, before locking the door behind her. She opened the gate out the front, then closed it behind them as they got in the taxi. She told him to head for Brisbanes premier gay club.

When they got out, they joined the queue to get in, all getting some appreciative looks from the ladies in the queue.

A couple took a particular interest in Joey, taking an extra long look, and sending her a very appreciative smile and wink and nod each. So Charlie took Joeys hand in her own, and gave the women a warning glare, to stamp her claim on Joey, in case anyone got any ideas.

Ruby noticed and chuckled. "I really don't think Joey's going to be looking at anyone else here tonight sis."

"I know she's not." Charlie replied. "I just don't want them hassling her while we're meant to be having a great night out."

"Yeah, sure." Ruby laughed.

Joey chuckled. "You're right Rubes. I have eyes for only one woman."

"Lucky her." Charlie chuckled.

"Very lucky her." Joey chuckled back. "Pity she couldn't come out tonight."

Charlie slapped her arm. "Hon." She huffed playfully.

Ruby laughed. "Good one Jo."

"Thank you Rubes." Joey smiled. "Charlie knows that there's absolutely no one who compares in the slightest to her. And that I'm totally head over heels in love with her. So I don't even notice other women any more."

Charlie blushed, Ruby chuckled, Joey smiled. "Well, as the cat seems to have gotten Charlies tongue, I'll answer for her Jo." Ruby said. "Yes she does know that. As does anyone else who knows you two." She added.

"Exactly that Rubes." Charlie managed to say.

"Good. Now that's cleared up, shall we discuss what drinks we'd all like, so I can go straight to the bar when we get in?" Joey said.

"Beer for me please hon."

"Me too please Jo."

"Noted." Joey smiled.

"Thanks hon."


	303. Chapter 303

Chapter 303

The queue moved slowly forward, until they were going to be the next ones in. When they got to the front, Ruby got a bit nervous, wondering if they'd let her in.

The doorman waved them forward, and Joey put her arms around Ruby and Charlie, standing in the middle of them, as she ushered them forward. They got in through the doors, Joey paid the entrance fees, and then they walked through the inner doors to the club.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, and Charlie smiled at her. The club was on 2 levels, and Charlie and Ruby found a spot to wait in, while Joey went to the bar.

She came back with five bottles of beer. Two each for her and Charlie, and one for Ruby. "Rubes, just the one for you to start with."

"OK, sure. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled. She was happy to be drinking, even if it was only one beer to start with.

They chatted and watched the clubbers dancing as they drank their beers. Ruby was enjoying the music, and being out with her sister and Joey, in an adult environment.

When they'd finished their drinks, they made their way onto the dance floor, Charlie leading Joey by the hand, and Ruby following on behind.

They began to dance together, mingling with all the other people on the dance floor.

They danced for half an hour, and then broke off for another drink.

Ruby was having great fun, thoroughly enjoying herself. She chuckled at the way Joey and her sister danced together sometimes. They danced closely, their bodies as one, moving in sync. Joey would inevitably dance behind Charlie, or slightly to the side, with her right hand on Charlies tummy or hip, pulling her close.

Sometimes they would dance face to face, and Charlie would rest her arms on Joeys shoulders, and Joey would rest her hands on Charlies hips, as they looked and smiled into each others eyes, kissing occassionally.

They would also dance with Ruby, in a mini circle of three, so she didn't feel left out.

Joey went to the bar, as Charlie and Ruby managed to find free seats, and a table to rest their drinks on.

As soon as they'd sat down, they were approached by a woman wearing blue skinny jeans. She was quite attractive, tall, and had short black hair. She sat down on a spare seat near them, and asked Charlie if they were with anyone and if they'd like a drink if not. She said she was with her friend, and indicated her friend, who was standing her behind them. She smiled when Charlie turned around.

Charlie shook her head. "No thanks." She replied, smiling. "I'm with my girl friend, and my sister here isn't gay."

"Shame." The woman said. "But no matter." She smiled, as she stood up. "Enjoy your evening ladies."

Ruby looked aghast as the woman left them. "OMG Charlie." She exclaimed.

"Yes Rubes?"

"She just asked you out." She said. "Cheeky sod."

Charlie chuckled. "She just asked both of us out. For her and her friend."

"OMG." Ruby shook her head.

"Now there's something I can wind you up about." Charlie smiled.

"Don't you dare."

Joey was meanwhile queuing up at the bar for five more beers. She was being hit upon by two blonde women, as they queued too.

"Hey. I'm Kim, and this is my friend Lauren." One of the women shouted into Joeys ear, having been trying to catch her eye.

"Hello." Joey replied politely.

"So who are you?" She tried to get Joey talking. She nudged her friend, as she quite fancied Joey.

"Joey."

"Very pleased to meet you Joey." Kim said, offering her hand to Joey in the tight squeeze at the bar, as they all edged closer to the bar counter. "Can I get you a drink?" She offered.

"No thanks." Joe said smiling. "I'm getting one for my girl friend."

"Ohh. Shame." Kim said rather disappointedly. "Sorry. Only I didn't notice a ring or anything, and hoped you were single."

"Very happily not single." Joey said smiling. "Sorry."

"She's a very lucky woman." Kim replied, thinking to herself how beautiful Joey was.

"Thanks." Joey chuckled. "But I think I am."

She reached the edge of the bar, and ordered her drinks, saying a polite. "Goodnight." To the two women, as she left.

She weaved her way back to Charlie and Ruby, handing them their drinks before sitting down.

"Joey." Ruby said rather too eagerly. "Someone asked Charlie out while you were at the bar."

"Did they now?" Joey chuckled. "I just got asked out at the bar too."

"Who did that?" Charlie looked round, her eyes homing in on the bar area. "I'll arrest their butts." She chuckled.

Joey chuckled. "Now look what you've done Rubes."

Ruby laughed. "I guess you two are used to being asked out."

"Not overly Rubes." Joey said. "Depends where we are. But yeah, sometimes in a place like this, we may get the odd hit."

"Why would people do that when they can see you're together?" Ruby asked.

"Well, maybe I'd be at the bar, and Charlie would be saving our seats, like just now." Joey smiled.

"Anyway Jo." Charlie smirked. "I wasn't the only one who got hit on."

"Rubes?" Joey smiled. "You never did?"

Ruby blushed. "She wasn't asking me Jo. She was asking Charlie." She insisted.

"OK. I believe you." Joey chuckled.

They drank their beers, while chatting and watching the clubbers enjoying themselves.

Then they joined the dancers on the floor again, Charlie leading Joey by the hand again, eager to strut her stuff. Ruby followed on behind, and they danced to the DJ's tunes.

After another half hour or so dancing, Joey said into Charlies ear. "I'm going into the loo. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks hon. I'm fine at the moment." Charlie said back. "Could you ask Rubes?"

"Sure." She kissed Charlie on the cheek, and released her. "I'll bring drinks back."

"Thanks hon." Charlie said, as she continued to dance.

"Rubes." Joey said in her ear. "I'm going to the loo. Do you want to come?"

"Oh yes, I do." Ruby nodded.

"Follow me." Joey said, giving Charlie a quick smile, before leading Ruby to the loos. She checked behind her, to make sure Ruby was following. The throng of people was making it difficult to walk through, and Ruby was starting to lag behind. Joey waited a couple of seconds for her to catch up, then took her hand, and led her through everyone, so she didn't get lost.

Ruby was grateful that Joey waited for her to catch up.

They reached the loos, and went through the doors, and the music got quieter inside. "Phew." Said Ruby. "That was interesting." She chuckled.

"At least you know where they are now, so you can find your own way here." Joey smiled.

They queued up, and waited for their turn. When a loo became free, Joey told Ruby to go first. "Wait for me by the door, and we'll go to the bar."

"OK Jo." Ruby smiled, as she entered the cubicle.

When they'd both finished and washed their hands, Joey met Ruby outside the loos, by the door.

"Right. Shall we go to the bar then Rubes?"

"Yes." Ruby nodded. Off they headed, and joined the queue of people, edging towards the bar.

"What would you like Rubes?"

"Can I have another beer please Jo?"

"Sure." Joey smiled.

"Hey!" Ruby screeched in Joeys ear. Joey looked round. Ruby was looking behind her, and a rather pretty woman was smiling at Ruby. "Do you mind." Ruby said rather gruffly.

"What's up Rubes?" Joey asked.

Ruby turned around. "Someone pinched my bum." She replied.

Joey stifled a chuckle. "Oh." She looked at the women behind Ruby. "Hands to yourselves please ladies." She said, giving them hard stare.

Ruby huffed, but Joey pulled Ruby in front of her, and said in her ear. "If someone pinches you again, it won't be me." She chuckled.

"Shut up Jo." Ruby laughed back. "And don't you tell Charlie."

Joey laughed, as she stood behind. "I tell Charlie everything."

Ruby turned around and put her tongue out at Joey, making them both laugh.

They reached the bar, and Joey told Ruby to place the order for 5 beers, and gave her the money to pay for them. She was served, and they carried the beers back to where they'd left Charlie.

When they got there, Charlie was still dancing, her hands above her head, her body moving slickly to the music. Joey admired her moves.

They walked over to her, showed her the beers, and they left the dance floor to drink them. They stood together, Joey with her arm around Charlies waist, as they drank.

"Umm. I need this. I was getting a bit thirsty." Charlie smiled.

"You were strutting your stuff quite enthusiastically baby." Joey smiled.

"Yes sis." Ruby said. "You looked great though." Ruby added, having admired her sisters dancing.

As soon as they'd finished their drinks, they headed back to the dance floor.


	304. Chapter 304

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yes, definitely good taste all round!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 304

They continued to dance for some time. Then Charlie decided she needed the toilet. "Just popping to the loo hon."

"Want me to come?" Joey asked, as they were all getting a bit tipsy.

"No thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes hon." Charlie smiled. "Thank you though." Charlie kissed her on the lips. "Next time I go, I'll ask you to come." She smiled at Joey. "Because I'll be well drunk by then." She chuckled.

"OK." Joey smiled. "Next time." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie back on the lips. "We'll both come too then."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "I'll bring some drinks back."

"OK. Thanks baby."

Charlie took off to the loos, squeezing past the other revellers on the dance floor.

Joey and Ruby continued to dance and laugh together on the dance floor.

Charlie finally reached the toilets, and queued up to get in. When a cubicle became free, she braced herself and went inside, she kept an eye out behind her, in case someone pushed her in again. She quickly shut the door behind her, and locked it. She breathed a big sigh of relief, and went about her business.

When she left the cubicle, she washed her hands, dried them, checked her hair and make-up, and then headed for the bar. She felt rather pleased with herself for combatting a bit of paranoia about visiting club toilets when she was tipsy.

When she'd bought the beers, she headed back to where she'd left Joey and Ruby. She stood on the slightly raised floor, and searched for Joey in the throng of people on the dance floor. She spotted her, and stepped down from the platform, and walked towards her.

When she reached her, she showed her the bottles, and the three of them walked off the dance floor, towards the seats and tables, to see if there were any free. There weren't, so they had to stand up and drink.

"You OK?" Joey asked, hoping that Charlies trip to the loos wasn't too bad.

"Yeah. Fine hon." Charlie smiled. "I think it did me good to go by myself."

Joey kissed her on the cheek, and she leant against the wall. "Good." She smiled.

Joey rested her arm around Charlies waist, her hand resting on her hip. She moved her thumb up and down slowly, not realising she was doing it. Charlie leant into her, enjoying being so close to Joey, as they chatted to Ruby.

"Having fun Rubes?" Charlie asked her sister.

"Yeah. It's great." Said a happy, but tipsy Ruby.

"Good." Smiled Charlie.

"Thanks for bringing me you two." She smiled.

"Our pleasure Rubes." Smiled Joey, before taking another swig of beer.

They finished their beers, had another few dances, and then decided to head home. They stopped off at the loos on the way outside, before getting a taxi back home.

They were all a bit tipsy, but Joey managed to let them in, shut the gates, and lock the door, setting the alarm behind her.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ruby announced, slightly slurred.

"Would you like a coffee and a snack Rubes?"

"No. I'm good thanks Jo." Ruby smiled. She moved forward and hugged her sister and Joey good night. "Thanks again for taking me out." She smiled. "I had a lovely time."

"You're welcome Rubes." Smiled Charlie.

"I think I'll have a bit of a lie in tomorrow."

"You and us both." Smiled Joey. "If you want a drink or snack during the night, just help yourself Rubes."

"Will do thanks." Ruby smiled, and then yawned. "Opps. I'd better go to bed." She giggled.

"Do you want to take a glass of water to bed?" Asked Joey.

"Umm. I guess I could. Thanks Jo." Ruby replied.

Joey got out a large beer glass, and filled it with water. "There you go." She said, handing it over.

Charlie chuckled. "See you later then Rubes."

"Night." Ruby said, as she wandered to her room.

Joey poured Charlie and herself a coffee, and Charlie took some crisps and biscuits out the cupboard, and they went to the snug. Joey switched on the TV, and put it on a music channel, so they had some low back ground music for a while.

Joey sat in the middle of the sofa, and Charlie sat at the end, leaning against the arm, her legs laying along the sofa, resting over Joeys legs.

They drank their coffees and ate their crisps and biscuits.

"That was a lovely evening out hon." Charlie sighed happily.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it." Joey smiled.

"I think Rubes really enjoyed herself too."

"Yeah." Chuckled Joey. "I think she did."

"I know I shouldn't encourage her, but she's going to be going out to clubs soon enough, and I'd rather show her what they're like, while we're there to watch over her."

"I know baby." Joey smiled. "It's all good experience for her."

"And the drinking." Charlie said. "I'd rather she did that while we're around, instead of sneaking about behind our backs, getting drunk and in a right state on her own, or with her friends."

"Yeah. We're doing the right thing I think." Joey smiled. "And hopefully she won't be too hung over tomorrow."

"I think she'll be fine." Charlie smiled. "She was OK just now."

"Yeah she was." Joey smiled. "But she didn't have as much to drink as us."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled.

"Right shall we head off to bed?" Joey asked.

"Sounds good to me." Charlie smiled, as she swung her legs off Joeys lap, and stood up.

Joey stood up and switched off the TV, and they took their empty mugs and snack packets back to the kitchen, before retiring to their bedroom.

They shut the door and then paid a quick visit to the ensuite bathroom each, before taking off their clothes and getting into bed.

"At least we haven't got to set the alarm." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear.

"No. Thank God." Joey sighed.

Charlie wrapped herself over Joey, as she gently pushed Joey onto her back. She tenderly kissed her good night.

"Night hon. Love you." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear, as she rested her head on Joeys shoulder.

"Night baby. Love you too." Joey whispered back into the darkness.


	305. Chapter 305

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, oh yeah, too bad they were worn out when they got home. Let's see what happens this morning..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 305

Ruby had a very long and good nights sleep, only waking briefly once, to pop to the loo and to drink some of the water Joey had given her.

She woke up feeling quite good, considering the amount of alcohol she had put away at the club last night. She was very pleased that her sister and Joey had allowed her to come with them this weekend, and allowed her to drink beer too.

They were both really showing they trusted her and that she was growing up. She was determined not to let either of them down, particularly when she came up here with her friends in the school holidays. Joey had really shown her trust of her, allowing her to be here without their supervision.

She got up, and wandered to the kitchen, deciding to prepare breakfast for everyone.

She searched around in the cupboards and fridge, looking for ideas for what to serve up.

She found bacon, sausages and eggs in the fridge. She found flour in the cupboards, and debated making pancakes, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do them properly. Joey was the expert with pancakes, she chuckled.

She settled for bacon, scrambled eggs, baked beans, mushrooms, toast, coffee, apple juice and fresh mango and yoghurt.

She set about preparing the mango, putting that in the fridge, while she put the filter coffee machine on, and got the bacon, eggs and bread out.

Then she took the cutlery and condiments out to the patio table outside, setting them out ready, and put the plates in the top oven to heat up.

Then she began to cook the bacon and scrambled eggs. She thought she'd leave the sausages for the barbeque they were having that evening.

When the eggs and bacon were nearly ready, she added some mushrooms, put some baked beans in a saucepan, and put the toast in. She poured the coffee, and then went to knock on her sisters bedroom door.

While Ruby had been up, Charlie had stirred from her slumber. Joey was still sleeping, her breathing slow, deep and rythmic, and tickling her bare shoulders. Joeys spooning embrace enveloped her in a warmth and love so wonderful and deep and true. She felt so loved, protected and safe. She sighed happily and contentedly.

She loved feeling her girl friends warm soft skin pressed against her own. She giggled quietly, she loved her boobs pressed against her back too, she thought, rather cheekily.

Charlie then slowly turned around in Joeys arms, trying not to disturb her. Joey moaned softly, and her arm instinctively held Charlie tighter around the waist, while her legs stretched out straight.

When Charlie was facing Joey, she smiled, as she brushed away Joeys hair that was covering her face, tucking it behind her ear. She gazed lovingly at Joeys beautiful face, and smiled to herself, at her luck in finding and being loved by someone so wonderful. She kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Charlie then gently pushed her left leg between Joeys, and Joey moved in her sleep, resting her right leg over Charlies, and her head in her neck. Charlie put her left arm over Joeys right hip, pulling her in closer.

After several more minutes slumber, Joey stirred herself, stretching out a bit, and yawning, before lifting her head and opening her eyes. She smiled as she saw Charlies beautiful face not inches from her own. Charlie was grinning at her, her beautiful blue eyes shining at her full of love.

"Morning gorgeous." Charlie said softly.

"Morning beautiful." Joey replied, smiling at her girl friend. "You been awake long?"

Charlie chuckled. "I don't know, I've lost all sense of time while I've been watching you sleep." She replied softly.

Joey smiled broadly and chuckled. "Silly you."

Charlie sighed, over dramatically. "Probably."

Joey giggled again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Charlie replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"I beg to differ." Joey replied, slightly breathlessly, as Charlies left hand continued wandering over Joeys hip.

"I can stop if you want." Charlie smiled, as she brought her hand to rest on Joeys skin. "After all, you've only just woken up."

"No." Joey shook her head. "As if I'd want your hand to stop." She chuckled.

"Just as well." Charlie whispered softly into Joeys ear, as her hand began to move again. She gently pushed Joey over onto her back.

Joey took a sharp intake of breath, as Charlies hand moved agonisingly slowly upwards, until it reached Joeys right breast. All the while Charlie was kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulder.

"Ummm." Joey murmured, as Charlie hand began to massage her right breast.

The nipple reacted further to Charlies touch, and when Charlie ran her palm over it, she whispered to Joey. "Just how I like it." She continued to tweak the nipple, as she sucked on Joeys neck.

"Charlie." Gasped Joey, as Charlies hand moved down her stomach and between her legs.

"Yes hon?" Charlie whispered.

"Oh God." Joey said, as Charlie index finger pressed on her clit.

"Ummm. You're ready for me already." Charlie winked sexily at Joey, as she moved her hand between Joeys legs, feeling the warm wetness waiting for her.

She began running her fingers up and down Joeys slit, playing with her clit at each turn.

"God Charlie." Joey squeaked. "What a great way to wake up."

Charlie smiled. "That it is."

They kissed passionately, as Charlie gradually increased the pressure on her clit.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Sis, Joey. Are you awake?"

"Oh God." Charlie muttered against Joeys lips.

"Oh no." Joey muttered back, before they looked at each other and giggled.

Having got no reply. "Sis, Joey?" Ruby shouted louder, knocking more rapidly at the door again. "You awake?"

"Ignore her." Gasped Joey.

"Joey Collins." Chuckled Charlie. "We both know we can't do that." She said, as she removed her hand from between Joeys legs.

"Arghh." Joey pouted.

"I'll more than make it up to you later." Charlie whispered into her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"You'd better." Joey replied, smiling.

"Cheeky." Charlie chuckled.

"SIS." Ruby shouted. "ARE YOU AWAKE?"

"If we weren't before, we are now Rubes." Charlie replied, rolling her eyes at Joey. "What's up?"

"Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"You can come in, but we're never decent Rubes." Joey replied, laughing with Charlie.

"Funny Jo." Ruby laughed. "Really funny. Not." Ruby said, smirking, as they pulled the quilt up over themselves, as she entered their room.

"Morning Rubes." Charlie said, smiling at her sister.

"Morning." Ruby said chirpily, as she carried two coffees towards them. "Here you go." She said, handing Charlie hers first, then walking around the bed to hand Joey hers.

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie said.

"Yeah thanks Rubes." Joey added. "You feeling OK I take it?"

"Yeah. I'm good thanks." Ruby smiled. "In fact, I'm making us all breakfast." She said proudly. "So if you'd both care to join me on the patio. Breakfast is almost served." She smiled.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Wow hon. Rubes has made brekkie."

"So I hear. We'll let's get up and tuck in then." Joey suggested.

"I'll just go finish it off. See you in a bit." Ruby said, as she left their room.

They got up, put a t-shirt and shorts on each, and wandered through the patio door in their room to the terrace. They took their coffees with them, and sat down, awaiting Ruby.

Ruby went back to the kitchen, and finished off their breakfasts. She put two plates full on a tray, along with 3 juices, then took them out to the patio.

"Ohh, it looks lovely, thanks Rubes." Charlie said.

Ruby unloaded the tray. "Tuck in. Don't let it get cold." She said, as she went back to the kitchen for the next load. She came back with another tray full of her own plate of breakfast, a plate of toast, some butter, and a pot of coffee, milk and sugar for top ups.

"This is lovely Rubes." Joey said, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Ruby replied. "Anyone want more coffee?"

"Me please." Said Charlie and Joey together, as they picked up their mugs. They all laughed, as Ruby topped them up.

"You found everything OK then Rubes." Joey stated.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"Is the kitchen in a mess?" Charlie asked.

Ruby huffed. "No worse than if you'd have made it all."

Joey laughed. "Good one Rubes."

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her girl friend, making Ruby laugh too.

They then chatted and laughed about their night out as they ate. "I had a lovely time. Thanks so much for taking me." Ruby smiled.

"No worries Rubes." Charlie replied. "I'd rather we took you out, than have you sneaking out behind our backs."

"As if I'd do that." Ruby replied. "Besides. I'd get caught in Yabbie Creek wouldn't I." She laughed.

"That you would." Joey replied. She added. "Well, that was delicious Rubes. Just what I needed." As she laid her knife and fork on her empty plate.

"It's not finished yet." Ruby said. "We have mangos and yoghurt too."

"Do we now?" Joey eyed her girl friends sister. "Who would think that our very own Rubes would become so domesticated?" She said smiling at a blushing Ruby.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you guys." Ruby said.

"And we appreciate it immensely." Joey nodded.

Ruby gathered up the empty plates, stacking them on the tray. "Won't be a tick." She said, as she went back to the kitchen. She soon came back with fresh mangos and yoghurt, still slightly cool, straight from the fridge.

They tucked in eagerly, and when they'd finished, they sat back in their chairs, finishing off their coffees.

"What are we going to do today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, after brekkies gone down, we could take a quick dip." Joey winked at Charlie, whose eyes widened at her girl friends double meaning. "Then we can sunbathe and relax, and over lunch we can discuss the new house, and what we liked in the computer graphics the other day, and what we'd like to change or add to the designs." She paused. "Then tonight, we have Rose and Hugh coming over for a barbeque."

"Oh great!" Replied Ruby excitedly. "Can I pick what things I want in my room?"

Charlie chuckled. "Of course you can Rubes."

"Thanks sis." Ruby grinned.

"Now, I suggest that we tidy up this breakfast stuff, and go get some bikinis on." Joey said.

They tidied up the patio table, and loaded all the dirty plates, cutlery, pots and pans in the dishwasher.

Charlie stood behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist, as she wiped down the oven. She kissed Joey on the cheek. "That was lovely of Rubes wasn't it."

"Yeah, really nice of her."

"And she doesn't seem to be suffering after last night." Charlie said. "Which is good."

"Yeah. Very good." Joey turned around, resting her own hands on Charlies hips. "She can have a couple of beers, or even wines tonight too can't she."

"Yeah she can. As long as we're around to see she doesn't go overboard." Charlie smiled.

Joey kissed her on the lips, wrapping her arms around her back, pulling her closer. "Morning." She chuckled.

"Morning again hon." Charlie smiled.

"And don't forget, I've booked that surprise for us after lunch." Joey chuckled.

"No. I won't." Chuckled Charlie. "Should be fun. I'm sure Rubes will love it."

"Right. We'd better get changed, and start to chill out." Joey said. "Let's hit the pool." She chuckled.

They released each other, and went to their room and put their bikinis on.

"God baby." Joey eyed Charlies very tiny yellow thong bikini, that didn't leave much to imagination. "When did you get that?"

"I got it last week. I'd hoped you might like it." She twirled around the room, laughing.

"Like it?" Joey replied. "Gee. I love it. It looks great on you." She chuckled. "Or should that be, you make it look great?"

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, happy with Joeys reaction.

"Wow." Said Joey, as she moved towards Charlie, to get a closer look. "There's hardly anything of it." She cast her eyes over Charlie.

"No. There's not." Charlie chuckled. "Just how you like it."

"Most definitely." Joey mumbled, as she took Charlie in her arms. She kissed her on the lips. "God I'm still really horny from earlier, and this bikini is doing nothing to calm my pulse rate down." She chuckled.

Charlie rested her arms over Joeys shoulders. "Well, you better cool down until later." She chuckled. "Then I will start again from where we left off earlier this morning."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Pouted Joey.

"You're going to have to." Chuckled Charlie. "Because we have to go outside, entertain Rubes, then have lunch and then pop out for a bit, before Rose and Hugh come over."

"Owwww. That's not fair." Joey grumbled. "Can we cancel the surprise for Rubes, and have a longer siesta?"

"No we can't." Charlie chuckled.

Joey pouted. "Me want some Charlie loving."

Charlie kissed her girl friend. "You'll get plenty of Charlie loving later on this afternoon, after the surprise, and before Rose gets here." Charlie whispered in her ear.

Joey coughed, trying to compose herself. "Can't wait." She squeaked.

Charlie chuckled. "Me either. My little bundle of sexual naughtiness."

"You know it." Joey smiled.

They kissed again, pulling their bodies closer together. "You know, I'm not too sure I'm over keen on your swim attire today." Charlie said. "It doesn't show nearly enough skin."

Joey smiled. She was wearing a pair of her short trunks and a crop bikini top, the type she wore under her wetsuits sometimes, when she was surfing. Although they fitted perfectly, lovely and tight, emphasising her tone and shape. Charlie ran her hands over the thin black fabric, squeezing and caressing as she went.

"Charlie." Gasped Joey.

"Umm?" Charlie asked.

"You'd better stop that."

"And why's that?" Charlie asked softly.

"You know why." Joey replied breathlessly.

Charlie caressed her breast through the fabric, smiling at Joey, when her nipple reacted to her touch. "Umm. You sure?"

"No." Joey gasped. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we can have 5 more minutes before we go outside." Charlie suggested sexily.

Joey smiled. "Oh yeah. That sounds good." She nodded eagerly.

"Let's get this off then." Charlie said as she tugged at Joeys crop top. Joey lifted her arms up, to let Charlie pull it off easier. She dropped it on the floor, then stood, gazing at Joey, before bending over slightly and capturing an erect peak in her mouth, as her hand fondled Joeys other breast.

"God baby." Gasped Joey, as her nipples grew hard, and the heat between her legs reached inferno temperature.

Charlie released the nipple, and stood up straight. She pushed Joey backwards towards the bed, and told her to lay down on it. Joey obliged. Charlie then stood between her legs at the bottom of the bed, and bent over, and gripped the side of her shorts, she winked at Joey before she pulled her shorts slowly down over her hips, down her thighs, and down her toned legs. She pulled them over her feet, and dropped them on the floor.

She took a long lingering look at Joey, before getting on all fours on the bed. She then sat down on Joeys tummy, took her hands in her own, and raised them above her head, placing them flat on the bed. She leant over, her hair falling into Joeys face, and tickling her bare top half.

Joey giggled. "That tickles."

Charlie shook her head about slightly, moving her hair over Joey. She then moved her head downwards, and kissed Joey passionately on the lips.

She let go of Joeys hands, and Joey embraced her, wrapping her hands around her back pulling her down.

Charlie moved her right leg between Joeys leg, and she felt the wet heat on her thigh. "You really are very horny right now hon." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear.

"Always." Joey murmured softly.

Charlie kissed Joeys neck and shoulders, down her breasts, sucking and toying with her hard nipples on the way down.

"God baby." Joey gasped. "Umm."

Charlie knelt on the floor, as she ran her tongue over Joeys tummy, reaching the top of her mound. Joey arched her back, as Charlies tongue came in contact with her clit. Joey gripped the sheets, and gritted her teeth, as Charlies tongue moved down her slit, and came in contact with her pool of juice.

Charlie flicked Joeys clit with her tongue, as she pushed two fingers into her. She began to pump Joey deep and slowly, rubbing her clit with her tongue with the same rhythm.

"Oh God." Joe mumbled, as she gripped the sheets tighter.

Charlie withdrew hers fingers, and rubbed Joeys clit with them instead. "I'm gonna make this quick now hon." She smiled at Joey.

"OK." Gasped Joey, as she lay her head back on the bed. "It won't take long. I'm so turned on right now."

Charlie pushed her fingers down Joeys slit, sliding effortlessly through her juices, and then entered her core, pushing in deep and purposefully. She bent over and took her clit in her mouth, sucking on the enlarged nub, flicking it with her tongue, sending Joey hurtling towards her orgasm.

"Baby...baby..." Gasped Joey. "I'm cuming." She grunted. She picked up a pillow, and covered her face, as she tried to drown out her shrieks, in case Ruby heard them.

Charlie concentrated her efforts, as Joeys body began to tremble and arch beneath her. The heat tore through Joey, and every nerve ending tingled, as Charlie brought her to orgasm.

"Arrgghhh." Joey screeched through the pillow, as her body tensed, her clit swelled further, and she gripped Charlie inside her.

Charlie slowed her actions, as Joeys orgasm hit, and she shuddered on the bed.

When Joey came to rest, Charlie withdrew her fingers, Joey put the pillow back on the bed, and breathed deeply and fast, she had a large smile on her flushed face. Charlie crawled up the bed on all fours, before laying gently on top of Joey.

They kissed slowly but deeply, Joey tasting herself on Charlies lips and tongue.

"God baby." Joey managed, as she ran her hands up and down Charlies back slowly.

"Umm?" Chuckled Charlie.

"You're so naughty."

"Well, I could hardly allow you to go through the day being so wound up could I." Charlie smiled cheekily.

"Very thoughtful baby." Joey replied. "Phew, that was a great way to unwind me." She sighed contentedly.

They kissed again. "Love you hon." Charlie whispered softly.

"Love you too baby." Joey smiled back.

"I guess we'd better move." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "Let's go join Rubes."

They got off the bed, and Joey put on her bikini again. She got some towels from the cupboard, and they wandered out through the bedroom patio door, and sauntered down to the pool. Ruby was already laying on a sunbed, her sunglasses on, enjoying the sun.

"What kept you?" She asked.

"Just tidying up the kitchen and getting changed Rubes." Charlie replied, winking at Joey.

"Umm." Ruby eyed them suspiciously.

"Who's up for a swim?" Joey asked, before jumping into the pool.

Charlie put her sunglasses on the sun bed, and jumped in after her. Ruby sighed, and got off her sunbed, joining them in the warm water.

They splashed and messed around together, before getting out and relaxing on the sunbeds.

"Right. Let's relax for an hour or two shall we." Charlie suggested. "Then we can have lunch, and talk about the house designs and stuff. What do you think?"

"Can't we talk about the house now as well?" Asked Rubes. "I mean, we could chat about a few things couldn't we?"

"Sure. If you like Rubes." Charlie smiled. "That OK with you hon?"

"Yep. That's cool." Joey replied.

So they lay on their sun beds, having applied some sun block each, discussing the computer video of the house designs suggested in the first draft by the architects.


	306. Chapter 306

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yes, Ruby's a good girl! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 306

After talking over the designs and changes they liked and didn't like on the computer video, they went for another dip in the pool, messing around with the beach ball again, and chasing each other around, splashing in the water.

They got out, still giggling, but rather exhausted, and sat back on their sun beds.

When Joey had dried off a bit, she wandered inside to make them all lunch. They'd decided on a small portion of chicken salad each, as they had a large breakfast, and were going to have a big barbeque meal later on.

Joey brought out a glass of OJ with ice cubes in for Charlie and Ruby, and then put the condiments on the patio table, in the shade.

Then she came out with three platefuls of lunch, and a plate of buttered rolls for them all.

"Lunch is served." Joey shouted to the sisters at the pool. They left their sun beds, and joined Joey at the patio table, under the umbrella.

They tucked in, and as they were eating, a strange buzzing noise filled the air. Charlie smiled and winked at Joey, as the noise got louder, and Ruby looked towards the water at the bottom of the garden. "What's that awful noise?" She moaned.

Charlie chuckled. "I don't know Rubes."

The noise stopped, and Ruby looked up, to see two men walking up Joeys garden. "What are they doing in your garden Jo?" Asked Ruby, slightly worriedly.

Joey stood up. "I think they might be delivering your surprise." Joey replied.

"My surprise?" Squealed Ruby. "What's that Jo? Sis?"

Charlie chuckled. "Why don't you go with Joey and find out." She suggested.

Ruby leapt up from the table. "Are you coming sis?"

"Not in this bikini. This is for Joeys eyes only." She chuckled.

"Soooo glad I asked." Ruby smirked, before quickly following Joey down the garden, towards the two men.

She caught up with Joey, just as she came face to face with the two men.

"Joey." The first, rather tanned and athletic looking dark haired guy said, smiling at her. He held his hand out, as she approached him.

"Hi Dale. Good to see you again." She replied, smiling at him and shaking his hand.

"We've brought 2 over, just like you wanted. We'll pick them up tomorrow sometime. No rush." He smiled.

"That's great. Thanks a lot." Joey smiled.

"Brought what over?" Ruby asked, now standing beside Joey, putting her hands over her eyes to block the sun, as she squinted down to the bottom of the garden.

"The life jackets are there too." Dale said. "Have fun." He smiled, as he turned to walk to the bottom of the garden.

"What's happening Jo?"

"Let's go see shall we." Joey suggested, as they walked down the garden, following Dale and his colleague.

When they got to the waters edge, Dale got on the back of a large jet ski, behind the 2 others already on there, who all waved, as they sped off into the open water channel.

Ruby jumped up and down when she saw the 2 jet skis tied up at the bottom of Joeys garden, and the 3 life jackets lying on the floor.

"Joey." She squealed. "Are we going to play on these?"

Joey chuckled. "We're going to have a ride on them yes. I don't know if play's the right word."

Ruby flung her arms around Joey. "Brilliant. Thanks."

"You're welcome Rubes." Joey smiled, hugging her girl friends sister back. "Let's go finish lunch, tidy up, and go for a ride shall we?"

"Yeahhhhhhh!" Ruby shouted.

They walked up back to the patio. Ruby hugged Charlie and virtually screamed in her ear. "We're going on a jet ski!"

"Gee Rubes." Chuckled Charlie.

"Yeahhhh! We're going on a jet ski." Ruby screeched again.

"Come on Rubes, eat your lunch." Chuckled Joey.

They finished lunch, and then put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Can we go now?" Asked Ruby excitedly.

"Of course Rubes. We just need to put some shorts and a t-shirt on over our bikinis, so we don't get too sunburnt. Plus some more lotion." Charlie said.

"OK." Ruby happily shot off to her room to get some clothes.

"Well. I think she's happy about our surprise hon." Charlie chuckled, hugging Joey.

"I think we can safely say she is." Joey smiled.

They kissed tenderly, then rested their foreheads against each others, looking into each others eyes.

"I'm ready." Ruby announced, rushing back into the kitchen.

Joey and Charlie smiled at each other. "Have you shut and locked your bedroom window Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Ruby nodded to confirm. "And the bathroom one."

"Right." Charlie said, as she and Joey released each other. "I guess we'd better put our shorts on then hon, before someone spontaneously combusts due to excitement." She chuckled.

"Yes. Come on you two." Ruby said excitedly. "Get moving." She laughed.

Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, and they went to their bedroom to get their shorts and t-shirts on.

"Hon." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want a repeat of what happened when you first let me drive the jet ski before."

"What happened?" Joey asked, confused.

"You know, when you sat behind me, before I drove off." She wiggled her eyebrows at Joey.

Joey giggled. "Oh. That."

"Yes. That." Charlie giggled back.

"As if I'd do that to Rubes." Joey chuckled.

"I know hon. But I can't help remembering my first time on a jet ski." She laughed.

"Well. Let's hope Ruby remembers her first time for a different reason." Joey smiled.

"She'd better." Charlie scowled playfully.

"Baby." Joey laughed. "Stop it. That's wrong on so many levels."

"OK hon. I know." Charlie chuckled. "It was funny though."

"Yeah." Joey walked over to Charlie. "Come here sexy." She said softly, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sexy shorts hon." Charlie said, admiring Joeys tight board shorts.

"Umm, yours too." Joey smiled. She leant forward, and gently kissed Charlie on the lips. "Let's go have some fun shall we."

"Sure thing." Charlie smiled. They kissed once more, before releasing each other.

They shut and locked the patio door, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Right Rubes. Put your sunglasses in these." Joey said, handing her a band to keep them secure on her head. "You'll be riding with me, until we get to the open sea, and then you can have a go driving."

"Brilliant." Exclaimed Ruby, her eyes wide and excited.

They locked the house up, setting the alarm, and wandered down to the waters edge.

They put their life jackets on, and then Charlie got on her jet ski, and Joey briefly reminded her how to operate it.

She started it up, and Ruby was impressed when she pulled away from the bank.

Joey got on her jet ski, started it up, and told Ruby to jump on behind her. "OK. Hold on Rubes." Joey said, as she pulled away from the side. "We can't go fast in these channels, but when we get out to the sea, we'll head along the coast, and go faster, and you can have a go. OK?"

"Sure thing Jo." Ruby said. She then squealed in Joeys ear, as Joey pulled away faster, and she thought she was going to fall off the back. She grabbed Joey tightly round the waist, as they travelled along the water. Charlie rode along side them, and they all laughed and smiled at each other, as they went.


	307. Chapter 307

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, they certainly know how to relax & enjoy! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 307

They had a great time, working their way slowly through the water channels, before reaching the open water, when Joey started wizzing around on the jet ski.

Ruby was screeching in her ear, and holding on tightly, as Joey did some tight turns and circles, before zooming up and down the beach side.

Charlie enjoyed herself too, messing around and speeding up and down the shoreline, racing with Joey.

They chuckled as they splashed each other with the spray from the jet skis, then, Joey slowed her ski down, and finally stopped it. "Want to drive Rubes?" She asked.

"Can I?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes." Joey nodded. "Of course."

"Brilliant." Ruby enthused.

"Right." Joey said, switching off the ski. "Let's swap places, slowly, and carefully." She said. "I'll stand up, you shuffle forward."

"OK." Ruby said.

Joey stood up and Ruby moved forward, and Joey carefully stepped over Ruby, trying to keep the jet ski steady. She sat down behind Ruby, and began to give her instructions about how to operate the jet ski.

Charlie pulled alongside them, and Ruby smiled broadly at her sister, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Finally, Joey told Ruby to start the engine, and she did just that. "OK then Rubes. Easy on the throttle when you're ready."

Joey knew that Ruby hadn't driven a car, or ridden a motorbike, so she wasn't sure how she would get on with a jet ski. But she was quite willing to be patient, and to get wet if necessary; she chuckled, should Ruby tip them over.

Ruby gently turned the throttle, and they inched forward. "A bit more revs Rubes." Joey encouraged.

Ruby turned the handle sharply, and the front shot up, into the air, as it shot forward, they both got tipped off the back. The jet ski shot forward on its own, until the engine cut off kicked in, and it stopped in the water.

Joey and Ruby bobbed up to the surface, and Joey looked at a rather embarrassed Ruby and laughed. "Never mind Rubes. You'll soon get the hang of it."

"I hope so." Spluttered Ruby.

"You two OK?" Asked Charlie, as she drove alongside them.

"We're fine baby." Smiled Joey. "Cooling down nicely." She added chuckling.

Charlie smiled. "You'll be fine next go Rubes."

Joey swam over to the jet ski, and pulled herself on it. Ruby followed her, and Joey helped a drenched Ruby on the front. "Ready to go again?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"Fire her up then." Joey said.

Ruby switched it on, and slowly turned the throttle. They started moving forward.

"That's great Rubes." Joey said. "Just keep trying to go in a straight line, and get the throttle going at a steady speed."

Ruby concentrated, and managed to keep the jet ski in a straight line along the beach, some 100 metres, when Joey said. "OK Rubes. Just turn it gently around."

Ruby turned the handle, and the jet ski turned around, and she headed up the coast again. "You're doing great Rubes." Joey said, as Ruby got back to where she started. "Now. How do you feel about going a bit faster, and moving around a bit more?"

"I'll give it a go, yeah." Ruby said.

"Go ahead then."

Ruby pulled the throttle handle down, and they shot forward, making Ruby squeal slightly. Then she started moving the jet ski from side to side. Charlie drove behind them, in case she needed to help them if they fell off.

Ruby got more confident on her second turn, and drove faster and with sharper turns, when she took a turn too tightly, and catapulted them off.

They were both laughing when Charlie drove alongside them. "You two OK?" She asked, smiling at her girl friend and sister.

"I don't think I'll be needing a bath later." Joey joked.

"Ha ha Jo." Laughed Ruby.

They swam to the jet ski. Joey hauled herself on it, and pulled Ruby up again. She set off up the beach again. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

After they'd been out for a couple of hours, Joey said. "Time to head back I think Rubes."

"Oh. Do we have to?"

"Yes." Joey confirmed. "We have to get back to the house, have a rest and get ready for tonight."

"Oh. OK." Ruby said solemnly.

"We can come out again tomorrow morning if you want, for a while anyway."

"Can we?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yep. Just for a short runabout. We have to get the flight tomorrow night don't forget."

"Great. Let's go out before lunch then."

Joey laughed. "Yes boss." She said, making Ruby laugh too.

"She's the boss." She replied, nodding towards her sister, making them both laugh more.

Joey smiled at Charlie, then shouted. "Hey, baby, let's head back now yeah."

"Sure hon." Charlie shouted back, turning her jet ski around, to face towards the channel they needed to drive up.

"Off we go then Rubes. You'll have to abide by the speed limits, and the rules of the river when I tell you. OK?"

"Sure Jo. Just tell me what to do and when to do it." Ruby said confidently.

She pointed the jet ski home, and road side by side with her sisters jet ski all the way back.

It was a very pleasant drive, and when they got back to Joeys, she tied the jet ski's, and then locked them up at the bottom of her garden.

They took their life jackets up towards the pool, leaving on some spare chairs to dry off a bit.

Then they stripped off their wet clothes, leaving themselves only in their swimwear. Joey then jumped in the pool, followed by Ruby and then Charlie.

They messed around a little bit, then Joey and Charlie went for a lie down.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the couple, as she knew exactly what they were going to be up to.

"So." She asked, as they got out the pool. "What time do we need to be ready for tonight?"

"If we're ready for 6.30 p.m., that'll be fine. Rose and Hugh may have arrived by then to start setting up for the barbeque though. So don't be worried if you hear voices and noises."

"OK I won't." Ruby Smiled. "I think I'll stay out here sunbathing." Ruby stated.

"Don't forget to put some more lotion on then Rubes." Her sister reminded her. "We don't want you looking like a lobster."

"I won't sis." Ruby giggled. "Enjoy your, erm, lie down. Again." Ruby smirked playfully.

"We will Rubes." Charlie winked back at her sister.

Joey chuckled as she let them in the house. She took a beach towel to Ruby, before joining Charlie in the shower. They had a lovely long slow sexy shower together, before drying off and heading for bed, where they continued their love making, before finally dozing off to sleep in each others arms.


	308. Chapter 308

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, they sure are enjoying their time together. _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 308

When the alarm woke them up at 6 p.m., they kissed each other softly. "Hey sexy." Charlie sighed, snuggling closer against Joeys warm soft body.

"Hey gorgeous." Joey replied, smiling broadly at her girl friend, and wrapping her arms around her. "I guess we'd better have another shower eh."

"I need one." Charlie chuckled. "You got me all dirtied up."

"Hey. You got me all dirtied up too." Joey chuckled back.

"Umm. Great, wasn't it." Charlie giggled.

"Umm, sure was." Joey smiled. "You can get me all dirtied up later as well, if you want to." She suggested cheekily.

"As it's you." Charlie chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Well. We are on holiday." Joey laughed. "And I know you can't resist me, so you don't have to waste any time thinking about it."

"Big head." Charlie laughed.

They kissed on the lips. "We'd really better take that shower." Joey sighed. "And it had better be quick."

"We can never take a quick shower." Charlie smirked.

Joey smiled. "That's true." She kissed Charlie again. "We'll take a quickish shower then."

"Come on then sexy. Move your butt." Charlie chuckled, as she got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Joey quickly followed her, enjoying watching her naked girl friends backside with glee.

Charlie turned on the taps and waited for the water to heat up before they got under the wonderful powerful jets.

Joey joined her, and they started washing their hair, and then washing each other with the shower gel.

"Oh God Jo." Charlie murmured, as she got more turned on by touching Joeys body, and as Joey touched her. "This isn't going to be a quick shower is it." She stated.

Joey kissed her under the water jets. "No." She smiled cheekily. They resumed running their hands over each other, before they rested their hands between each others legs. "God baby." Joey whispered huskily, as Charlie began to slowly tease her, and push her back against the tiles.

Charlie smiled, and then gasped, as Joey began to do the same to her. "This is going to be quick." She stated. "I'm still so turned on from earlier." She gasped against Joeys neck, as she sucked gently at her skin.

Joey smirked playfully at her. "Me too."

They teased and played with each other, as they kissed and moaned against each others lips, they both came quickly, and held tightly onto each other, the hot water cascading down their bodies, as they trembled against each other.

"God. Jo." Gasped Charlie, as she clung to her girl friend, recovering from their quick shower make out session.

"Umm." Replied Joey, unable to say anything else, as she breathed deeply, trying to steady herself.

They broke apart after a minute or so, kissing briefly several times, before washing themselves down.

They smiled at each other as they washed, admiring each others naked perfect bodies, before they switched off the shower, wrapping themselves in big clean fluffy towels.

"You're so bad." Charlie chuckled at Joey.

"Me?" Joey asked. "You started it." She said. "Again." She added, trying not to laugh.

"Umm. Well, you encouraged me." Charlie responded. "Again." She said, also trying not to laugh.

They chuckled together, as they dried off, cleaned their teeth, and then got dressed.

Joey wore a pair of slightly loose, black denim shorts, a white short sleeved cotton shirt and black denim waist coat. She finished the look with her silver and black coloured jewellery, and a pair of black flip flops.

Charlie wore a knee length pale blue dress, it covered her shoulders, and had short cap sleeves. It was complimented by flat blue sandals. She put a small amount of make up and perfume on, and left her hair loose.

Joey walked over to her, as she stood up, having put her sandals on. She took her hands in her own. "You look gorgeous baby." She said softly, smiling at Charlie.

"Don't start that again, or we won't be leaving the room anytime soon." Charlie chuckled.

"Umm." Joey smiled, biting her lip seductively in the process. "There's a thought." She said softly. She moved her hands to Charlies hips, who, in turn, put her hands on Joeys hips. Joeys eyes moved from Charlies beautiful blue eyes to her sumptious plump wet lips, and back again. She blinked slowly. "Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey you too." Charlie replied, almost breathlessly. They kissed softly, enjoying the warm wet soft sensation of their lips meeting. "Ummm." Charlie moaned against Joeys lips, as her pulse quickened again.

They broke for breath. "We'd really better go baby." Joey said softly. "I can hear voices."

"Umm. It's lovely to just be by ourselves, and relax in our own place though, isn't it." Charlie stated. "Well, apart from Rubes, and Rose, and Hugh." She giggled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and it is." Joey smiled broadly. "I can't wait for our own place to be ready." She added softly.

"Me either." Charlie sighed. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave the bedroom." She blushed slightly.

Joey raised her eyebrows. "We don't have to keep ourselves to just the bedroom you know." She said cheekily.

Charlie giggled shyly, and said. "I don't intend to."

Joey chuckled at Charlies response, squeezing her slightly. She kissed her briefly on the lips. "Love you baby." She virtually whispered, as she kissed Charlies neck.

Charlie squeezed Joeys hips, and gasped at the sensation of Joeys wet lips on her skin, and her heart beat faster at Joeys words. "God hon." She said huskily. "I love you too."

Joey moved her lips upwards, and kissed Charlie under her ear, then on her jaw, then lips. "Let's go join the others." She then said softly.

"Umm. OK. I'm hungry. I seem to have worked up an appetite." Charlie smirked playfully.

"I think we both need to refuel." Joey smiled back.

They released each other, and left their bedroom. They walked hand in hand, slowly, to the kitchen, and gave a lovely warm greeting to Rose. They hugged her tightly, and Charlie thanked her profusely for the flowers.

"Lovely to see you again Rose." Charlie said. "And thank you so much for the flowers. They're lovely." She smiled at the wonderful warm and friendly woman, who was like a grandmother to Joey.

"Our pleasure Charlie." Rose smiled happily. "I'm glad you like them. Hugh cut them especially from our garden."

"They're beautiful." Charlie smiled. "Where's Hugh?" Charlie asked her.

"He's setting up the barbeque Charlie." She tutted and laughed, as she began to get the salad stuff out the fridge. "Men and their barbeques." She shook her head.

"Would you like a drink Rose?" Joey asked, as she poured Charlie and herself a white wine each.

"I'm OK at the moment thanks Jo. I have an OJ on the go. I'll have a wine with our food." She smiled.

Joey handed a large glass of wine to Charlie. "Thanks hon." Charlie said.

"Is Rubes outside too Rose?" Joey asked.

"Yes I think so. She was chatting to Hugh last time I saw her."

"Oh dear." Charlie laughed. "I hope his ears are OK."

Rose smiled. "I think he's enjoying having a young one around."

"I'll take him a beer, and see if he needs any help." Joey said. "Or rescuing." She added laughing. "See you two in a bit." She said, kissing Charlie on the cheek, as she left the kitchen.

"Bye hon." Charlie replied lovingly, giving Joey a lingering look as she walked out the kitchen. "Right. Let's get this food sorted out Rose." Charlie said, turning her attention to Rose, as they looked in the fridge.

Joey walked down to the barbeque area. "Evening Rubes. Evening Hugh. How are you?" She greeted him enthusiastically, handing him and Ruby a beer each, before she hugged Hugh, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello love." He replied. "Lovely to see you again." He said, smiling happily at Joey. "And thanks for the beer. This is hard work." He chuckled.

"Lovely to see you too." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the beer Jo." Ruby beamed, as she accepted the bottle from Joey.

"That's OK Rubes." Joey smiled.

"Where's the lovely Charlie?" Hugh asked.

"She's helping Rose in the kitchen." Joey smiled. "Did you have a good sunbathe Rubes?" Joey asked.

"Yes thanks." Ruby smiled. "Did you have a good...lie down?" She asked, smirking cheekily at Joey.

"Oh yes. A very good lie down thank you Rubes." Joey replied chuckling.

They chatted away as Hugh set up the barbeque. Ruby told him about their trip out on the jet skis, and that Joey had said she could come and stay during the school holidays.

"Yes. Joey's already told me to be on my guard that week." He chuckled.

"We'll be really good. I promise." Ruby said, hoping not to annoy Hugh.

"I'm sure you will be." Hugh smiled at her. "So, how many of you will there be?"

"I don't know exactly who I'm inviting yet." Ruby sighed. "But no more than 6 of us." She smiled.

"That'll keep me and Rose busy then." He laughed.

"We won't be any trouble." Ruby assured him.

"I know you won't." He smiled warmly. "I'm just thinking about how much food, and possibly drink, if Joey and Charlie agree, that we may need to shop for." He laughed. "And that Rose may have to cook."

Joey and Ruby laughed. "Hugh, stop winding Rubes up." Joey giggled. "We'll get everything delivered for you when they arrive. I don't want you and Rose running around after them anyway."

"Hey. You make us sound old!" He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say old." Joey smiled. "I just don't want you two overdoing it."

"We won't." Hugh laughed, as he finished setting up the barbeque. "Right. That's all up and running. The coals are warming up nicely. Shall we go and get the meat?"

"Yeah. Come on then." Joey said, as she walked arm in arm with Hugh back up the garden. "You coming Rubes?" Joey asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Umm. Yeah. OK." Ruby said. "Can I have another beer please Joey?"

Joey laughed. "I don't see why not. We agreed you could have a few tonight. Although you'd better not have a third until you've eaten something."

"Thanks Joey!" Ruby said happily, as she caught up with the pair of them.

Charlie and Rose had busied themselves in the kitchen, preparing the salad, buttering the rolls, getting the meat out and fish and prawns, and putting it on plates, ready to go down to the barbeque, ready for Hugh to cook.

Charlie had kept her glass topped up with wine, eager to relax on their last night away together.

When Joey, Ruby and Hugh came into the kitchen, Charlie hugged Hugh, and thanked him for the flowers.

He blushed slightly, causing Joey to smile broadly.

They helped themselves to another drink each, and then took the food out to the barbeque to cook. Hugh put some pieces on the grill, while the others sat down on chairs, while they all chatted away together.

Charlie sat in the chair next to joey, and they held hands loosely, resting them on Charlies thigh.

"Joey brought the DVD the architects showed us of their ideas for our house." Charlie said. "We'd like to show you it later, if you don't mind."

"Oh we'd love to see it." Rose gushed. "Wouldn't we Hugh?"

"Yes of course." Hugh agreed.

"You can see the ideas they have put together for us. Any comments will be welcome." Joey smiled at Rose. "Especially for the guest house." She chuckled.

"Yes. We need to ensure it's good enough for two VIP's from Brisbane to stay in." Charlie added smiling at Joey.

"The house looks lovely Rose." Ruby said. "And I'm sure my sis and Joey will be really happy there." She smiled.

Joey squeezed Charlies hand, and they looked lovingly at each other.

"We will be, I'm sure." Charlie said, almost in a whisper.

Joey smiled broadly. "We definitely will be." She leant over, and kissed Charlie on the lips.

Charlie blushed slightly, and fluttered her eyelids. Joeys heart constricted with love for her.

"Yeah." Charlie gushed. "We definitely will be."

Rose and Hugh smiled at each other, very happy that their great friend, and virtual granddaughter, had found someone as beautiful and lovely as Charlie, who obviously was head over heels in love with her.

"I'm sure it'll be just the perfect little love nest." Rose stated.

Charlie giggled. Joey smiled. "It'll definitely be that." She smirked knowingly at Charlie. She looked towards Ruby. "I'm hoping you will be very happy there too Rubes." Joey said seriously.

"I will be I'm sure." Ruby stated happily. "I will always call it home, even when I'm away at uni." She smiled.

"Well, we'll always have a room for you Rubes." Charlie said emotionally. "And don't forget, you can always come back and live in the guest house, so you have your own independence." Charlie didn't want her sister to move away completely, she loved having her around.

"I won't thanks sis. Thanks Joey." Ruby smiled. "Even if I'll need to wear ear plugs all the time." She smirked at her sister, making Charlie blush.

Joey chuckled, and cuddled Charlie closer. "Ruby, mind your, erm, manners in company please."

Rose chuckled too, Hugh blushed slightly, coughing to cover up his embarassment.

"Sorry." Ruby said quietly.

After a few more minutes chatting and laughing together, Hugh announced that some of the food was almost ready. Charlie, Ruby and Rose went back to the kitchen, and took out the plates, utensils, condiments and salad stuff, out to the patio dining area.

Joey and Hugh brought the big plates, full of cook meat and fish, to the table.

"Oh that all looks lovely." Charlie stated, looking at the cooked offereings. "And I'm starving." She chuckled.

"Me too." Ruby stated.

"Let's tuck in then." Hugh said, sitting down at the table.

They helped themselves to food, and the wine and beer Joey brought out to the table.

It was all absolutely delicious. "Oh God, that was wonderful. Thank you Hugh, Rose." Charlie sighed.

"Umm. It was delicious." Joey smiled. "Thank you."

"There's still some more meat left, if anyone wants them." Rose said.

"Oh, not for me thanks Rose." Joey said. "We can save it all for tomorrow though." She smiled.

They sat around chatting, and drinking for half an hour, letting the food go down. Then Joey and Charlie tidied up everything, taking it into the kitchen. They insisted that Rose and Hugh sat where they were while they tidied up.

When they'd finished, they got another drink each, and Joey took out the architects DVD, eager to show Rose and Hugh the first draft plans for their house. They all sat in the snug, with their drinks, and Joey switched on the TV and DVD machine.

She sat down, and Charlie sat on her lap, leaning back against her.

"Right. Everyone ready?" Joey asked.

"Yep." They all replied eagerly.

Joey pressed play, and they all watched the dvd. Rose and Hugh thought the dvd was amazing, they loved the house, and thought that Joey and Charlie would make the place wonderful.

Joey said she couldn't wait for them to come down and stay with them. "Hugh, we could do with some advice on the garden design and the barbeque and patio area. If you don't mind." Joey said, smiling charmingly at Hugh.

"Hey hon." Charlie nudged her. "Don't be using up all Hughs time."

Hugh chuckled. "I don't mind Charlie." He smiled. "I like designing gardens and patios, as you know." He was pleased as punch to be asked by Joey for an input.

"And Rose. We'd like some suggestions about the layout of the kitchen, and the white goods too, as you're the expert around here." Joey added.

"Of course Joey. I'd be only too happy to help." Rose smiled. "But the items on the DVD looked lovely. I don't know if I can better anything for you."

"Oh I'm sure you can. I'm sure there's a few things we haven't thought about. And remember, this is only their first draft design, so there's plenty of time to adjust things if we want to try them out." Joey said.

"Well, it looks absolutely wonderful to me love." Rose smiled, patting Joey on the hand lightly. "And your bedroom veranda looks adorable."

Charlie blushed. "I think that's my favourite place of the whole house."

"It is amazing sis." Ruby stated.

"Yeah. I love it too." Joey stated, kissing Charlie tenderly on the cheek. "Almost as much as you." She whispered in Charlies ear, causing Charlie to giggle shyly.

"And of course there are plenty of spare rooms." Rose hinted, winking at Ruby, who giggled.

"Yeah. Plenty." Joey replied, going suddenly shy.

"You two will have to fill them up." Hugh stated. "You'll have beautiful kids."

Charlie and Joey both blushed, and looked at each other, and giggled.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Soppy lot." She knew only too well that Joey and her sisters kids would be very cute indeed.

"We haven't umm, discussed that yet, really, and, umm..." Joey rambled on.

"We all know that you two were made for each other. And when you do have kids, they'll be the cutest nieces and nephews ever." Ruby stated proudly.

"Umm, we'll, umm, have to wait and, umm, see about that, umm, Rubes." Charlie stuttered.

Rose and Hugh laughed. "Don't wait too long, or we won't be around to see them." Rose chuckled.

"Nonsense Rose!" Joey exclaimed. "There's plenty of life in you two yet."

"There certainly is. Don't be saying things like that." Charlie added.

"We're only jesting." Rose chuckled. "We can't to see the little ones though." She said cheekily.

"No. We can't." Hugh chuckled.

Joey and Charlie looked at each other shyly.

"On that note, I think we'll go back home now Hugh. What do you say?" Rose asked.

"Yes. We'd better make a move now." He replied.

They all stood up, and they escorted Hugh and Rose to their car out the front of the house. They kissed and hugged them goodbye, and thanked them for coming over, and that they'd look forward to seeing them tomorrow for a roast dinner lunch.

They waved them goodbye, and then shut the gates, and locked the door behind them, as they went back into the house.

"That was a lovely evening." Ruby stated. "They're so lovely."

"They certainly are." Joey smiled. "I'm very lucky to have them in my life."

"I think I'm turning in now." Ruby said. "It's been a lovely day, but I'm a bit tired."

"No coffee, snacks or DVD Rubes?" Joey asked.

"No. I don't think so thanks Jo." Ruby smiled. "See you two tomorrow. Goodnight." She hugged them both.

"Night Rubes." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Night Rubes." Joey smiled.

Ruby went to bed.

"So, beautiful, shall we watch a DVD?" Joey asked, taking Charlie in her arms.

"Why not? Unless you want to sit outside with a drink?" Charlie smiled at her girl friend.

"Let's snuggle up in the snug."

"You go and set up, and I'll grab the drinks and snacks then." Charlie smiled, kissing Joey on the lips.

"OK." Joey smiled back.

"What would you like to drink?" Charlie asked. "Wine or beer?"

"I'll stick to wine tonight I think thanks."

"Umm. Me too. I'll bring a new bottle then."

"OK." Joey kissed her, then released her. "See you in a tick."

Joey went to their room, to the toilet, then checked her phone. She'd got a message from Georgie and Anna. She opened it up, smiling at the photos they'd attached.

Georgie had written. "Dear Joey & Charlie, we're having a wonderful time! We're relaxing after a spa day, now we're going to dinner soon, followed by a moonlight walk along the beach. This place is beautiful! Anna has been very emotional about it all, the 1st class flight upgrades, the hotel upgrade, welcoming gifts from the hotel. She thanks you both for everything, as do I. Helicopter ride tomorrow, gulp. Love you guys, see you in 3 weeks!"

Joey took her phone to the snug to show Charlie the message, and to look at the photo's Georgie had also sent. She picked up a fleecy blanket, so they could snuggle up too.

Charlie had taken a tray through to the snug, and was wondering where Joey had gotten to. She'd got a bottle of chilled white wine, 2 glasses, some crisps and a packet of chocolate bourbons for them to munch on.

"Hey, where have you been hon? I thought you'd have set everything up by now."

"I got some messages from Georgie. Let me get a DVD out, and get set up, and we can have a look at them before we watch the film."

"Aww great. OK hon." Charlie smiled. She poured their wine, and took her sandals off, getting comfy on the couch with the fleece.

Joey joined her, having taken off her flip flops, and putting the DVD Erin Brockovich in.

"Here's the message she sent." Joey said, showing Charlie her screen.

"Aww. Lovely. I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. They deserve it." Charlie smiled.

"Right, let's look at the photos then." Joey said, as she began opening up the attachments Georgie had sent through.

There was one of them, sat on the balcony of their hotel room, in their bikinis, with big cocktails each, and leis around their necks. "What a beautiful view they have." Charlie stated.

"They are beautiful Islands. We'll go together some day." Joey smiled. "Maybe when I go surfing there next year. This year will be a bit different, as I'll be doing a lot of training, and wouldn't want to leave you alone for most of the time." Joey frowned.

"Don't worry hon. We'll visit together one day." Charlie smiled.

They looked at the other photos. There was one each of them lying on massage tables, covered in face packs. There was a photo of each of them on a surfboard in the shallows. Joey had a right good laugh at that, as Georgie could never surf properly. There was one of them sat in their first class seats on the plane, taken by an sir steward, with them toasting the air with a glass of champagne each. There was one of their massive hotel room bed, with beautiful petals scattered on it. There was one of a bouquet of flowers, and a cake, the hotel had also left for them on their first night there. The last one they looked at was one of them having dinner together, in the beautiful hotel terrace restaurant. They both looked stunning, and so happy together.

"Aww, they're all beautiful." Charlie sighed. "We should maybe do a montage for them for when they get home."

"That's a great idea." Joey smiled. "Let's hope they send some more through then." She switched her phone off, and took it back to their bedroom.

When she returned to the snug, she switched off the lights, got settled with Charlie on the couch, and pressed play on the machine.

They drank their wine, and ate some crisps, and then snuggled up, enjoying the movie. Charlie was resting her head against Joeys shoulder, and she looked upwards, to make sure Joey was still watching the film. She was. Good. So she was still awake.

Charlie began to run her hand slowly up Joeys right thigh. Joey twinged, and looked down at Charlies face. She smiled. "What are you up to?" She asked quietly, smiling at Charlie.

"Just stretching." Charlie replied quietly. She moved her hand again, further down Joeys thigh, between her legs.

"Oh God." Joey murmured. Charlie moved her hand between Joeys legs, over her shorts. Joey gulped. "Shall we stop the film?" She asked huskily.

"Yes." Charlie whispered back, before kissing Joey on the lips. When they broke off, Joey switched off the TV and DVD player. They shifted on the couch, and Joey lay slightly on top of Charlie, and they kissed passionately.

Charlie pulled at Joeys waistcoat, eager for her to take it off. Joey leant up and pulled it off, as Charlie unbuttoned her shirt, until Joeys bra and chest was showing. Joey quickly disguarded her shirt too, before laying back down on top of Charlie. Charlie reached around her back, and unclipped her bra, allowing Joeys breasts the freedom she craved, so she had access to them. Joey gasped against her lips as she massaged her breast through her bra.

Charlie pinched her nipple, as Joeys hands began to wander over her own body. The blue dress wasn't allowing her the easy access she was after, and she broke off from their kissing. "Baby." She said breathlessly. "I need to get this dress off you." She looked at Charlie, with her big brown eyes full of love and desire. "I can't touch you properly."

Charlie smiled. "OK hon." They both sat up, and Joey pulled off Charlies dress, as she held her arms in the air. She threw the dress on the floor, as Charlie lay down again, and she admired her body, taking in the vision before her, before laying down on top of her again.

"You're so beautiful Charlie." Joey whispered in Charlies ear, before kissing her neck sensuously.

Charlie pulled Joeys bra strap down her arms, as far as they would go. Joey sat up and took off her bra, Charlies eyes bulged, seeing her girl friends perfect breasts, and pert nipples in front of her. She leant upwards eagerly capturing one in her mouth. Joey gasped, as Charlies warm wet lips encased her nipple, and began to suck on it. "God baby." She murmured. Charlie looked up at her, her blue eyes wide and bright, full of love and desire.

Charlie took her mouth from Joeys nipple, and Joey lay down again. "My turn." She stated. She pushed up Charlies bra, releasing her full breasts and pert nipples for her delictation. She captured Charlies nipple in her mouth, and Charlie wrapped her hands around Joey. She put her left hand on Joeys head, putting her fingers through her hair, pushing her down closer to her.

Charlie. "Umm'd." And. "Aaarrghed." As Joey flicked and sucked her nipple. It hardened further, under Joeys attention.

Joey tore her mouth away from Charlies breast, and captured her mouth. The kissed passionately, both using their tongues to taste each other.

Joey moved her left hand to between Charlies legs. She felt the heat coming from her centre, and she rubbed her over her knickers. She felt the wettest that was building up there too.

Charlie put her hand down the front of Joeys knickers, and immediately began to rub her clit.

Joey jolted with pleasure, and then moved her own hand inside Charlies knickers.

They teased each others clits, and then ran their fingers backwards, through their heat and dampness, before both entering each other slowly. They kissed hard and passionately as they built each other up.

As they grew closer to orgasm, their paces stuttered slightly, their breaths were jagged as they felt the tremors start in their cores.

"Baby, God baby." Joey murmured against Charlies ear. "I'm cumming,"

Charlie delved deeper and quicker into Joey, rubbing her clit harder with her thumb. Joey bucked against her, and that pushed Charlie over the edge too. She trembled and gulped as Joeys fingers expertly brought her the pleasure she craved. "HONNN." She virtually screeched into Joeys ear, as her other hand scratched Joey slightly on the back, in the throws of passion.

They trembled against each other, as the heat tore through them both, as their muscles clenched each others fingers.

They finally came to rest, kissing gently, withdrawing their fingers, and Joey resting on top of Charlie again, with her full body weight.

"God baby." Joey smiled down into her girl friends eyes.

"God hon." Charlie smiled back.

They kissed tenderly, and lie there for a few minutes, getting their breaths back.

"We'd better go to bed baby." Joey suggested. "It'll be more comfortable."

"Umm. OK." Charlie replied.

They kissed once more, before Joey got off the couch, she pulled up Charlie. "We'll tidy up tomorrow." Joey stated, looking at the clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Umm, good thinking." Charlie said, as she took Joeys hand, and lead her back to their room.

They took their knickers off, and got into bed naked, holding each other close, as they fell asleep.


	309. Chapter 309

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I'm sure they'll cope just fine. They have each other :D_

_Kazintaz, aww, thanks! Yep, they love getting all dirty, lol. Let's see what Ruby says shall we?!_

_Apologies for delay, having computer problems._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 309

Ruby awoke at 8.47 a.m. on Sunday morning, she got up, popped to the loo, and then thought about making breakfast for everyone again.

She put her dressing gown on, and then walked quietly to her sisters room, and gently knocked on the door. She got no answer, and tentatively opened the door an inch, and braced herself, before looking through the crack with one eye. She dreaded what she might see. "Sis." She whispered. "Are you two awake?"

She peeked through the door, and thankfully, her sister and Joey were covered by the quilt, over the strategic body areas anyway, thank goodness, and just as well, as they appeared to be stark naked. She breathed a hugh sigh of relief. They were fast asleep, and Joey was spooning her sister. They did, as ever, look so happy and content. She smiled, happy for them both again.

But as they were fast asleep, she decided to go for an early morning dip, and then see if they were awake before making breakfast.

She shut the door quietly, and went back to her bedroom. She put on her bikini and grabbed a fresh towel on the way to the pool.

She walked past the snug on the way out. The door was wide open, and there was a fleece blanket, strewn over the floor, she walked in, to pick it up.

As she got further into the snug, she began to see, that more than just the fleece was on the floor.

The sight of a bra hanging over the arm of the sofa, and another bra, hanging down from the TV screen, caused her jaw to drop slightly.

There was Joeys waistcoat and white blouse on the floor too, and her sisters blue dress. The cushions were tossed around the room too.

Ruby stood by the side of the couch, and put her hands on her hips. She shook her head, as she looked around the room. A massive smile broke out on her face, a chuckle broke forth, and she struggled to stop her giggling getting any louder.

"Dear oh dear." She muttered. "Will they never get tired of." She wrinkled her nose. "Doing it." She giggled at her choice of words. She was very happy for her sister, and she thought Joey was lovely. But she couldn't help wonder at all the time they spent having, sex. She scrunched up her nose again. They seemed insatiable. Her sister seemed insatiable. She'd never known her sister behaving like this before. She guessed that said something. Something good. She smiled.

She began to pick their clothes up, folding them neatly in a pile on top of the couch. She picked up the fleece, and folded that too.

Thank goodness she didn't find any knickers lying around the place, she chuckled.

Still, she thought, on the plus side, she had a bit more wind up material. She smiled. She loved winding her sister up. She didn't do it out of spite, she did it for a laugh. Joey was the only thing she could make her blush over, and get tongue-tied over.

So, it was her duty, as the younger sister, to wind her big sister up about it, at any opportunity. She chuckled. And she did her best at that.

She then made her way to the pool, and spent 20 minutes messing around in the water. She did a few lenghts, then splashed about with the beach ball. She then got out, wrapping a towel around herself, before wandering around the garden, having a look at all the plants and flowers, and the laout that Joey had, with the patios, and barbeque areas.

When she got to the waters edge, she saw the jet skis, and thought that she must remind Joey to take them out again that morning. She was delighted that they'd taken her out yesterday, and couldn't wait to have another go.

She looked back at the house. It looked lovely, and she could imagine how their new place in Summer Bay would look too. She was very pleased and happy for her sister and Joey. She walked back to the house, and checked in on her sister again.

They were still fast asleep, so she decided to take a shower before making a start on breakfast.

When she was dressed, she went to the kitchen, and decided to prepare mushroom omelettes for them all. She also put the coffee on, and got everything out for the patio table outside.

When the coffee was ready, she took two mug fulls to her sister and Joey. She held them in one hand, as she knocked on their bedroom door again. "Sis, Joey, I've got a coffee for you."

Charlie stirred.

Ruby knocked again, and then opened the door again slightly, checking they were still covered up in the important places. They were, so she let herself in the bedroom. "Sis." She said again. "I've got you guys a coffee."

Charlie opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily at Ruby. She yawned and stretched. "Umm. Morning Rubes." She said softly. She checked that Joey was covered by the quilt, before saying. "Come in then Rubes. Looks like we're decent." She smiled.

Ruby walked to their bed, and placed a mug on Charlies bedside table.

"Morning." Ruby smiled. "Coffee is served."

"Umm. Thanks Rubes."

Joey stirred, but kept her eyes shut, as she mumbled. "Morning." She automatically kissed Charlie on her bare shoulder, before tightening her grip around her waist, and snuggling her closer, now resting her left cheek on Charlies back, her lips by Charlies ear. "Did I hear someone say coffee?" She chuckled against Charlies neck.

"You did." Ruby laughed, as she went round to Joeys side of the bed. "Here you go."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey replied, sighing deeply. "What's the time please?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"It's 9.45 a.m.. I'm making breakfast again this morning." Ruby announced. "So, if you'd care to put some clothes on, and come out to the patio, in say, ten minutes, breakfast will be ready." She stated.

"Oh lovely. Thanks Rubes." Charlie smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes." Joey muttered sleepily.

"That should give you enough time to..." Ruby tapered off, as she teased Charlie. Then she laughed as she left their room, adding. "Just don't let your coffees go cold."

She shut their door, and they heard her laughing as she walked back to the kitchen.

"The cheeky so and so." Charlie muttered, as Joey chuckled, her body jigging against Charlies.

"She manages to do it every time to you baby." Joey chuckled softly.

Charlie rolled over onto her back, and Joey shifted, draping her right leg over Charlies legs, her hand on her tummy.

"Doesn't she just." Mumbled Charlie.

Joey slowly opened her eyes. "Umm." She smiled at Charlie. "I love you being the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning." She said, as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Silly." Charlie smiled back, looking at her beautiful girlfriend. "Morning sexy." She said, as she cupped Joeys face with her left hand.

"Morning beautiful." Sighed Joey happily. They leant forward and kissed each other. "Umm." Joey said against Charlies lips.

"We'd better have this coffee, or Rubes will have another go at us." Charlie said softly, as they reluctantly broke apart.

"OK." Joey chuckled, releasing Charlie, they slowly sat up in bed, setting the pillows against the bed head, to prop themselves up, pulling the covers up their chests, so it rested under their arms, covering their breasts. They picked up their coffees, and took a sip of them.

"Ahhh. Lovely." Joey smiled at Charlie. "Did you sleep well?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes hon. Like a baby." She giggled.

They smiled at each other. "Rubes is being really nice and helpful isn't she." Joey stated. "Well, when she's not taking the piss." She giggled.

"She is." Charlie giggled and nodded. "She's growing up, in some ways." She gulped. "It's good. But..." She tailed off. "But bad. I'm going to miss having a little sister. Now I'm getting a maturer sister." She sighed heavily.

"It must be odd." Joey agreed.

"Umm. Still, she can't stay young forever can she."

"Nope. We all have to grow up sometimes." Joey smiled.

"True." Charlie agreed.

"I might start tomorrow." Joey giggled.

Charlie giggled too, and nudged on the arm. "Silly."

"Hey baby, watch the coffee." Joey chuckled.

They finished off their drinks, and got out of bed. They put t-shirts and shorts on each, and went out the patio door, hand in hand, to the terrace. Ruby had already laid out the cutlery and condiments, plus a jug of fresh hot coffee, milk, sugar and a juice each.

Charlie and Joey were impressed, again.

They sat down, enjoying the morning sun. It wasn't long before Ruby came out from the kitchen. She brought a tray with 2 platefuls of omelettes on.

"Morning." She said brightly. "Here you go, tuck in." She said, handing a plate each to her sister and Joey.

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie was impressed. It looked lovely.

"It looks lovely Rubes." Joey stated. "Thank you."

"Pleasure." Ruby said, winking at her sister at the same time, and finding it amusing when Charlie blushed, and looked at Joey, in despair. Joey smiled at her, and put her hand over hers.

"Love you." She mouthed to Charlie. That made Charlie blush further, not that Ruby saw what Joey did.

Charlie smiled shyly at Joey. "Love you too hon." She whispered.

Ruby went back to the kitchen, chuckling to herself, and brought back her own food.

They all tucked into the delicious food Ruby had prepared.

"Rubes. I can honestly say, this is lovely." Joey stated, as she topped up all their coffees.

"Wow!" Exclaimed a proud Ruby. "That's some compliment coming from you Jo. Cooking expert." She smiled broadly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you deserve it." Joey smiled.

"In that case." Ruby smiled. "Will you take me out on the jet ski again?"

Joey laughed. "Arrrhh. Now we finally hear the ulterior motive for you making breakfast."

"Noooo." Ruby pouted. "I'm not trying to bribe you."

"Sure. I believe you Rubes." Joey smiled. "We'll go out after brekkies gone down a bit."

"Thanks Jo." Ruby beamed. "I'm learning from my sister."

"Learning what?" Charlie asked.

"How to get round Joey." Ruby winked at her sister.

"I don't think so Rubes." Charlie smiled. Joey chuckled.

"Well Joey's just said she'd take me out on the jet ski."

"Joey was going to do that anyway. She said yesterday." Charlie stated.

"I am getting round you a little bit aren't I Joey though?" Ruby asked.

"Umm, not really Rubes." Joey laughed. "Charlie is the only one who can to get round me, and as you're her sister, I will do anything to make Charlie happy. So whatever you want, you get too." Joey smiled. "As long as Charlie's OK with it."

"Good job I've got my sister round my little finger then." Ruby smirked at Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "Don't bank on it missy."

"Aww. You know I have." Ruby fluttered her eyelids while pouting at Charlie.

"You'll never be as good as Joey at that either." Charlie laughed. "So I suggest you stop trying."

"It's true Rubes." Joey smiled. "I'm the absolute expert at getting round your sister."

"You certainly are." Charlie gushed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So. I suppose I've got to try a bit harder, and go and get the next course then?"

"There's more breakfast?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Ruby said, as she stood up and collected the empty plates onto her tray.

"What have you got us now Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Not telling." Ruby smiled. She took the tray back inside.

"Wonder what she's done for us?" Joey said.

"I don't know hon." Charlie replied.

Ruby then came out of the house, and put the tray on the table. "Here you go." She said, smiling, as she handed them a bowl of food each. She'd prepared fresh berries and other fruit, with yoghurt, for them all. She'd put some blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, mango and nectarine pieces in bowls for them, and covered them with vanilla yoghurt.

"Thank you Rubes." Joey said. "I think you've definitely earned a trip out on a jet ski again before we go home." Joey teased.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled.

They all tucked into the food.

"Delicious Rubes." Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

Ruby was delighted that they enjoyed her food.

When they'd finished, Charlie and Joey took the breakfast things back into the kitchen. While Ruby got changed for the pool, and sunbathing. They loaded the dishwasher, and tidied everywhere up, before going to their room. They put their own bikinis on, and joined Ruby outside.

Charlie and Joey rubbed sun tan lotion into each other, and Charlie rubbed some into Ruby. Then they all settled down on their sun beds, for a bit of relax.

After half an hour or so, Ruby asked Joey if they could go out on the jet ski.

Joey giggled. "Yes. OK then Rubes." She sat up. "We'd better cover up a bit again."

Ruby jumped up off the bed. "OK. Won't be a tick." She said, as she disappeared quickly into the house.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't make her too hyper hon."

"I won't. You not coming baby?"

"No. I think I'll have a sunbathe, and a nap." She smiled. "You two have fun though."

"OK." Joey smiled, as she wandered off to their room to get changed. When she came back, Ruby was waiting eagerly for her.

"Come on Joey." She said eagerly.

Joey laughed, and kissed Charlie goodbye. "You look amazing in that baby." Joey whispered in Charlie ear, as she admired Charlies very tiny green bikini.

"Why thank you." Charlie smiled. "I aim to please."

"Ummm. It pleases me immensely." Joey smiled. They kissed goodbye, and Charlie waved to the pair, as they went towards the bottom of the garden.

They put the lifejackets on, and they got on a jet ski. Joey let Ruby drive it, so she sat on behind her. "Right, let's go out to the open water again, so you can mess about properly."

"OK." Ruby replied happily, as she started the engine, and pulled away from the bank.

She headed towards the open ocean, and when they got there, she went wizzing up and down the length of the beach, and did tight turns and twists, slowly at first, but then quicker as she got more confident.

She tipped them off 3 times, but they had a good laugh about it and soon dragged themselves back on the jet ski and continued to mess around.

After an hour or so they headed back to Joeys. They tied the jetski up, and took off the lifejackets, ready for the hire people to pick them up again.

"You did really well Rubes." Joey said, as they walked up the garden.

"Thanks Jo. I had a great time again." Ruby smiled. "Thanks for taking me out."

"You're welcome." Joey replied smiling.

"Hey you two." Charlie waved from her sun lounger. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was great sis." Ruby replied enthusiastically. "And I only tipped us in 3 times." She laughed.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh dear. Well at least you're both back safe and sound."

"You were good Rubes." Joey said, as she took her t-shirt and shorts off, revealing a black bikini beneath.

"Thanks Jo." Ruby replied, as she saw her sister ogling her girl friend undressing. She smirked. "Are you liking the view sis?"

"Umm. Sorry, what Rubes?" Charlie replied, not concentrating at all, too busy watching Joey and her sexy body.

Joey lay down on the lounger next to Charlie.

"I said, are you enjoying the view?" Ruby repeated.

"View?" Charlie asked, confused.

Ruby shook her head. "Never mind."

Joey chuckled, as she held Charlies right hand in her left. "I think she meant me get undressed."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh very funny Rubes."

"I know it was." Ruby smiled cockily.

They all laughed, as they settled down to a sunbathe.

Some time later, they then went for a dip in the pool. They played with the beach ball together, and then got out as Rose and Hugh turned up.

Joey and Charlie covered up with sarongs, and then they kissed them hello, then went to get coffees or juices each, and chatted in the kitchen together.

When they'd finished, Ruby Charlie and Joey went for their showers, telling Rose and Hugh to sit down and relax.

Charlie and Joey had a reasonably quick shower, managing to wash each other down without it leading to anything more for a change, despite the deep temptation. They dried quickly, and got dressed. Joey put on some comfortable dark blue cotton shorts, and a light blue sleeveless vest, while Charlie wore a white cotton sleeveless dress. They both went barefoot. They wandered back to the kitchen, and Ruby had already returned herself, and happily informed Charlie she had packed already too.

Charlie was impressed, so was Joey.

Charlie and Joey made a start on the roast dinner. They put the oven on, and Rose gave them a hand, preparing the vegetables and lamb, and then putting the lamb in the oven. They'd done garlic and rosemary lamb, one of Charlie and Joeys favourites, roast potatoes, carrots, mini corns, mange tout, and peas.

For pudding, Rose had brought over a cherry pie she'd made that morning. Charlie was salivating at the mouth at the thought.

They all went to sit outside on the patio chairs. Charlie and Ruby had a red wine each, Joey and Rose had an apple juice, and Hugh had a beer.

Joey was pacing herself, aiming to have a glass of wine with dinner, as she was driving to the airport later on.

As they sat chatting, Ruby eagerly told Rose and Hugh about her second trip out on a jet ski that morning.

They were all excited for her, and chuckled as she got more enthusiastic in her details of what she did.

Joey went to check on dinner, and get more drinks. She put the roast potatoes in, and came out with a bottle of wine, a beer, and more juice on a tray.

"Hugh's made some drawings for you Joey." Rose announced.

Hugh blushed slightly. "Well." He coughed. "I just jotted down a few ideas, and drew a little design of what I thought might look nice."

"Oh great. Thanks Hugh." Joey replied enthusiastically. "We'll have a look while we wait for dinner shall we?" She asked.

He smiled and got up, to get the plans from Roses bag in the kitchen. When he brought them back out, he laid them on the table. They all stood up and looked at the drawings, as he slowly begna to talk about his suggestions.

When he'd finished, he looked around waiting for comments. "Wow Hugh, thank you. These plans are great." Charlie replied, greatly impressed with his designs.

"Well, it's only a first draft." Hugh smiled. "You only mentioned it yesterday, so they're just a few ideas I had. I'm sure I'll have some more, given a bit more time." He said modestly.

"Hugh, they're brilliant." Joey said. She hugged him. "Thank you."

He blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

They put his plans inside, ready to take them back home with them later, to give to the architects.

Then they went inside for dinner.


	310. Chapter 310

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, poor Rubes ;-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 310

Joey got the warmed through plates out for their early dinner, Charlie took out the lamb to let it rest a while, while she put the roast potatoes and vegetables on the plates. Joey finished the gravy, and mint sauce, and she then carved the lamb up, and placed it on everyones plates.

Ruby filled all their glasses with red wine, apart from Hugh, who she handed a cold beer to. Charlie said she could have a wine or two as well, so she was very happy.

Joey put the cherry pie in the oven to heat up, and then they took the plates through to the dining room, and they all sat down, to enjoy their dinners. "Here's to our family dinner." Joey toasted, smiling broadly, as she clinked Charlies glass against her own.

Charlie smiled back, and took Joeys right hand in her left. "To our family." The rest of the group raised their glasses and said it at the same time too. "Tuck in." Joey said, smiling at everyone. Then they tucked into the delicious food on offer.

Plenty of "Umms." And. "Arrhs." Could be heard around the table.

Those that weren't driving later had top ups of wine or beer, and Joey and Rose had water or juice each.

They had a great and filling dinner, accompanied with excellent conversation, laughs and jokes.

They all sat back, chatting and laughing away together, while waiting for the lamb roast to go down, before Joey and Charlie took away the empty plates and condiments back to the kitchen. Charlie loaded the dishwasher, as Joey took the pie out the oven, and dished it up into 5 dishes, adding ice cream to those that wanted it, and taking the cream out for the others.

Charlie and Joey took the dishes out to the dining room.

They sat down and ate the dessert. It was a delicious homemade pie. "God Rose!" Exclaimed Ruby. "Can you give Joey the recipe, so she can make it for me at home please?"

They all chuckled. "Joey has all my recipes dear. I've already passed down my all secret ingredients and recipes to her." Rose smiled.

"Oh goodie!" Ruby replied excitedly.

Joey laughed. "Hey. I don't need them just yet Ruby. Rose is gonna be around for years yet, so don't think you won't be needing them anymore."

"I know Joey." Rose smiled. "But you have them, just in case."

"I do, and I already use them." Joey smiled. "A lot."

"Yeah. Joey's a great cook." Ruby enthused. "Just as well, as my sister's not."

"Hey Rubes." Charlie replied.

"Yeah. Hey Rubes." Joey added. "That's not nice. Charlie's a good cook. Enough of your cheek please."

"Sorry Jo." Ruby realised she'd gone too far with her joke. "Sorry sis." She sighed sadly. "I know you are. I was just joking. And you know Joey's a great cook."

"Yes I do." Charlie nodded. "But we can't all be, and I do my best."

"You're just fine baby." Joey said, smiling at Charlie, and putting her hand over hers.

"Thanks hon." Charlie replied quietly.

"Well, whenever Charlies done anything for us, it's always been lovely." Hugh said smiling.

"Yeah. You're OK at cooking sis." Ruby agreed. "I just meant you're not as good as Joey. She's ace." She smiled.

Charlie smiled. "Yes, Joey's ace at cooking." She looked at Joey, and leant to kiss her on the cheek. She lingered a moment longer, and whispered into her ear. "Joey's ace at a lot of things."

Joey smiled broadly and winked at Charlie, as she sat back upright.

When the pie was finished, they tidying up, and then they went to sit outside.

Charlie got some more drinks, topping up her wine, and giving Hugh another beer. She brought out OJ and lemonade for Joey and Rose, and a coke for Ruby.

Joey got the playing cards out the snug, and they had a few games of canasta. They had a good laugh and enjoyable time.

Charlie and Joey then prepared a small tea for everyone. They buttered some rolls, and filled them with various fillings of cheese, ham, and salad.

They also took a plateful of food, left over from the barbeque last night. So they had cold chicken legs, prawns and chicken kebabs left over.

They took out coffee for everyone too.

They all tucked in, even though they'd had a big dinner.

After they'd finished, and tidied up, it was then time for Joey and Charlie to pack their things.

They returned to their room, quickly got changed into clothes suitable for the plane, and then packed the rest of their stuff. They stripped theirs and Rubys bed. Rose would do the washing, but they carried the dirty laundry to the utility room for her.

Then they ensured everything was locked up, before taking their suitcases to the car.

Ruby got her case, and brought that through too.

They once again thanked Rose and Hugh for all they'd done for them that weekend, and thanked Hugh for his garden design ideas.

They all hugged and kissed goodbye, and Joey set off in the hire car to the airport.

She parked up at the airport, and they took their luggage out the car. They put it on a trolley and wheeled it to the car rental place to return the keys. They then checked in, returning in first class too, much to Ruby's surprise again.

They had a drink in the departure lounge, before boarding the plane. They got comfy, and Charlie had a glass of champagne, while Ruby had a coke, and Joey had a glass of orange juice.

Once they were in the air, more drinks were served, followed by dinner. For airline food, it was very nice. A prawn salad to start, a choice of roast beef or lobster for main, and a cheesecake or fresh fruit salad for dessert, followed by cheese and biscuits. All the while the drinks were flowing too. Charlie was having her fill, and thoroughly enjoying it.

Once the dinner was cleared away, they settled down for a nap. Charlie kissed Joey, and they held hands over their large bed type seats, while they dozed off.

Ruby played with the games console during the flight, enjoying the space and choice available in first class.

Once they landed, they queued for their luggage, and then went to get Joeys car in medium term parking. They loaded their luggage up, and then Joey drove them back to Summer Bay.

Charlie and Ruby snuggled up with a fleecy blanket each, nodding off, while Joey drove them back.

As she parked at Leahs, she woke them both up. "Hey Charlie." She said softly. She gently put her hand on Charlie right arm, and rocked her slightly. "Baby. Wake up. We're home."

Charlie stirred. She opened her eyes sleepily, and looked at Joey, and smiled. She yawned and stretched. "Umm. Evening hon." She said.

Joey leant over and kissed her on the lips. "Hey sleeping beauty." She replied softly. "We're home." She smiled.

Charlie said. "What's the time hon?"

"About ten thirty baby."

"Guess we'd better get to bed then." Charlie smiled.

"We need to wake Rubes up first. She's well away." Joey looked at Ruby, who was fast asleep in the back seat.

Charlie unclipped her seatbelt. "Yeah. Come on hon. Let's get inside." She turned her attention to Rubes, as Joey got out the car.

"Rubes." She said. "Time to wake up. We're home." Ruby stirred. "Come on Rubes. We need to get inside and go to bed."

Ruby smiled, her eyes still closed. "Trust you to mention bed sis."

Charlie chuckled. "Hey enough cheek. Now get up please." Charlie said, before getting out the car herself.

Joey had unloaded their bags from the back, and had started to carry two of them to the house. Charlie picked up the other, and followed her to the front door.

Joey unlocked the door, and took the bags inside. Charlie left Rubys bag in the kitchen. "I'll get her out the car hon." She said, taking the keys from Joey. "And lock up everything."

"OK. I'll take our bags to our room, and see you there." Joey smiled. "Wish Rubes goodnight for me."

"Will do hon." Charlie smiled. "Did you want a drink or snack? You've had a long day."

"No I'm fine thanks baby." Joey smiled. "Just need my bed." She chuckled. "And a cuddle from my girl friend."

Charlie blushed slightly. "That can be arranged." She gushed. "Won't be a tick." She said, as she went to get Ruby out the car.

Joey went to their room, taking the cases with her. She popped to the bathroom, cleaned her teeth, and changed into her shorts and t-shirt PJ's, and got into bed.

Charlie meanwhile had awoken Ruby again, locked up the car, and house, and made sure Ruby got to her room OK, setting her alarm for school in the morning. "Night Rubes." Charlie said hugging her sister. "Joey says goodnight too."

"Night to you two too." Ruby replied wearily. "And thanks for taking me away for the weekend. I really enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome Rubes." Charlie chuckled. "Now bed!" She insisted.

"Umm. I'm too tired to argue." Ruby smiled. "Night." She went into her room, and shut the door, as Charlie went back to her own bedroom.

She popped to the bathroom on the way, before going into her room, and locking the door behind herself.

Joey had left the bedside lamp on, and was tucked up in bed, waiting for her.

Charlie undressed, dropping her clothes on the floor where she stood. When she was naked, she put her t-shirt and shorts PJ's on, and got into bed. She switched off the lamp, and met Joey in the middle of the bed.

"Umm. Night hon." She said softly, before their lips met tenderly. "Love you."

"Umm. Night baby." Joey replied. "Love you too."

They wrapped their arms around each other, and entwined their legs, as they fell asleep after their long day.


	311. Chapter 311

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, Joey's lovely, and would do anything for Charlie and Ruby. Yeah, let's all vote for the fun to continue! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 311

At 7 a.m. the alarm clock woke up Joey and Charlie. They both sighed deeply, and Joey rolled over to press the snooze button. She rolled back, cuddling up to Charlie again.

"Morning hon." Charlie mumbled.

"Morning baby." Joey mumbled back.

"Back to the grind." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah. Afraid so."

They lay there for 5 minutes, until the alarm went off again, and Joey rolled over, switching it off.

"Guess we'd better get up." She stated, lying on her back.

Charlie rolled over, and lay against Joey. They smiled at each other. "Guess so." She chuckled, as she rested her arm over Joeys stomach. She kissed Joey on the cheek. "Come on hon. Let's move." She said softly.

Joey leant up and kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly. "OK." She sighed. "You shower. I'll make breakfast."

"You sure hon?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "Of course."

Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips, and they got out of bed. Charlie headed to the bathroom, and Joey put on her dressing gown and headed for the kitchen. Leah was already in there, having made a start on the toast and fresh fruit. Joey helped her finish off, by doing the coffee and juices.

VJ and Ruby arrived in the kitchen, sitting down, and tucking into their toast and drinks. Leah gave them grapefruit segments too, even though VJ didn't like them.

Then Charlie came into the kitchen, wearing her uniform.

"Morning all." She smiled.

"Hey sis."

"Morning." Leah said.

"How are you today Rubes? Tired?" Charlie enquired, as she began to eat her gratefruit.

"I'm OK thanks." Ruby smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Charlie smiled. "Joey did all the driving."

"I'm fine too." Joey smiled. "I'm going to have an easy day, surfing, running and gym and if my beautiful girl friend agrees, we can go to Judo for the first time in ages tonight."

Ruby looked agog at Joey. "Easy day?"

"Well, it is easy for me." Joey chuckled.

"Judo sounds good hon. I haven't done any exercise for ages." Charlie sighed.

Ruby nearly spat her breakfast over the table. She coughed and spluttered, as Joey patted her lightly on the back.

"You OK Rubes?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." She coughed. "Fine." She smirked at her sister. "No exercise my...well, umm..." She shook her head. "You're always exercising."

Charlie looked at Ruby. "We're at the breakfast table Ruby." She said sternly.

"I know." Ruby replied.

"Well watch your manners."

"Yes. OK sis." Ruby sighed.

Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie. Luckily the joke about Ruby went right over VJ's head. Leah was astounded that Ruby made the comment, but found it very funny.

"We're going to Judo then?" Joey asked, trying to deflect the comment.

"Yes hon." Charlie nodded.

"I'll get our gear ready for when you come home from work then." Joey smiled.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "So, what shall we do about dinner Leah? Did you want us to bring takeaway back from somewhere?"

"I can bring some food back from the diner, and you can heat yours up when you get in if you want." Leah replied.

They agreed, and thanked Leah for getting their dinner in for them.

When they'd all finished their breakfast, and Leah took VJ and Ruby to school, on the way to work.

Charlie left for work, kissing and hugging Joey goodbye. "See you later hon." She said softly, as they embraced in the kitchen.

"Have a good day baby." Joey smiled. "I won't come in with cakes today, I really must get some training done."

"That's OK hon. We've had a naughty weekend haven't we."

"Well, I may bump into you on a coffee break in the diner or something. We'll see." Joey smiled, before kissing Charlie again.

They released each other, and Joey tidied up all the breakfast things, as Charlie drove to work.


	312. Chapter 312

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been having laptop and internet connection problems._

_Hopefully it's all been sorted now though. Thank you for your patience._

_Xtr75, lol, don't think I'd survive it either. But Joey's a professional, she'll be fine._

_Guest J, well thank you very much :D here's the next chapter, so you don't have to wait any longer._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 312

Joey got through her busy day of training, before going round Georgies house, to make sure everything was still in order. She tidied up the post, putting it on their kitchen counter, ready for their return.

Then she had an idea. She thought she'd take up Georgies offer to stay over there with Charlie, so they could be on their own. She smiled to herself, she had to make plans!

She drove back to Leahs, and had a quick shower. Then she got hers and Charlies Judo gear ready for when Charlie returned home from work.

As soon as she did, she changed quickly, and they went out for an evening of Judo, the first time they'd been for ages.

They met up with some old sparring partners, and had a good laugh with them. They then returned home for dinner, which Leah had left them in the microwave to heat up.

They enjoyed the reheated lasagne, with a glass of red each, before sharing a bath together.

When they got dried and dressed in their PJ's and dressing gowns, they watched a bit of TV with Leah and Ruby, while VJ did his homework.

When they all retired to bed, they snuggled up together. "You've had a busy day hon." Charlie said softly. "How do your muscles feel?"

"Yeah, I have been quite busy. But I need to do more training. I've been quite slack really." Joey smiled in the darkness. "I have a lovely excuse not to do any now." She chuckled, as she squeezed Charlie.

"Hey. I don't want to be blamed for you getting unfit." Charlie chuckled. "And losing your contract."

"It won't take me long to get fit again. And don't worry, I won't lose my contract." Joey sniggered into Charlies ear. "I'm too good."

"You big head." Charlie prodded Joey in the ribs, chuckling as she did so.

"Oww." Joey pretended to get hurt.

Charlie started tickling her, and then Joey joined in, tickling her back. They both had to stop eventually, as their laughing got so much they couldn't breathe, and their legs flying about were kicking the quilt onto the floor.

Joey continued to chuckle as she pulled the quilt back over them.

"Let that teach you a lesson." Charlie chuckled, as she faced Joey in the middle of the bed.

"And you." Joey chuckled, as she squeezed Charlie closer.

They kissed softly, sighing against each others mouths, pulling each other closer.

Joey pushed her right leg between Charlies legs, and Charlie put her leg up over Joeys right hip. They broke off from their kiss.

"You sure you're not too tired?" Charlie asked. She smiled against Joeys lips. "After all your days exertions?"

"Cheeky." Joey said softly, before kissing Charlie on the lips. "I'm never too tired to make love with my beautiful girlfriend." She said huskily. She nibbled Charlies neck, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Oh God." Charlie gasped.

Joey lifted her head, and they kissed passionately on the lips. Their hands began to wander inside each others clothing, desperate to touch each other. Joey felt Charlies heat on her thigh, and shifted her leg, pushing Charlie gently onto her back. They continued to kiss, as they began to take each others tops off, fumbling with the buttons. They finally both lay, half naked on the bed, Joey laying slightly over Charlie.

Charlie then exerted a Judo move on Joey, flipping her over. Joey chuckled. "That's using unfair tactics."

"How about this for unfair tactics." Charlie chuckled, as she quickly stood up, and yanked down Joeys shorts. She then got back on the bed, and lay on top of Joey.

"That's a little unfair." Joey chuckled. "But I'll play along." They both laughed, and then began to kiss passionately again. Charlies hands were wandering over Joeys breasts and pert nipples, kneading and squeezing them.

Joey murmured against Charlies lips as she became more aroused.

Charlie broke from the kissing, to nibble Joeys neck, and then moved down Joeys body, tantalisingly slowly, kissing, sucking, and nibbling her soft warm silky skin as she went. Joeys gasps and groans of joy became louder as Charlie approached her now molten core.

As Charlie knelt on the floor, and hooked Joeys left leg over her shoulders, Joey gripped the sheets tightly. She was breathing deeply already, her girlfriends foreplay already arousing her immensely.

Charlie ran her tongue up Joeys inner left thigh, to the top of her leg. Then she did the same to the right. Joey squirmed with pleasure and wanton desire, as Charlies tongue neared her sensitive nub.

Then Charlie slowly moved her lips and tongue down from Joeys belly button, and she grazed her clit with her tongue. Joey arched her back as the sensation hit her.

Charlie smiled, as she pressed her tongue harder on Joeys clit, already feeling how it was growing and beginning to throb under her attention. She ran her tongue backwards and forwards, slowly, over Joeys clit, as she began to build her up to the pinnacle she wanted for her.

She added her fingers, running them along Joeys slit, and engulfing them in the sweet nectar she found. After teasing Joey sufficiently, she pushed two fingers into a very ready Joey.

"God baby." Joey gasped, as Charlies tongues rhythm matched that of her fingers. She delved expertly within Joey, teasing her, and building her up to orgasm.

She sucked and flicked her throbbing clit, as Joey neared her release.

Joey arched her back, as the first waves of her orgasm ran through her. "Charlie….baby…" She gasped, gripping the sheets as Charlie continued her pleasure assault.

As Charlie upped her tempo, causing Joey to lurch on the bed, as she came hard, Charlie tried to hold Joey in place.

"Arrrrggghhhh." Joey gasped, through clenched teeth, as her body spasmed in the pleasure Charlie was giving her.

As she came to rest, Charlie slowed down, and then stopped her actions. She crawled up the bed, kissing Joeys sensitive skin on the way up, paying particular attention to her rock hard nipples.

When she reached her lips, she sank down gently on top of Joey, and they kissed tenderly. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, as she sighed deeply, getting her breath back slowly. She tasted herself on Charlie, and her senses were primed.

"Baby's so bad." She chuckled, as Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder. Joey ran her right hand up and down slowly and gently on Charlie back.

"I try." Charlie chuckled back.

"I'm all for a trier." Joey laughed.

After a minutes rest, they were both almost nodding off.

Charlie smiled, and got gently off the bed, to pull the quilt over them. "Umm baby. Sorry." Joey said sleepily.

"Hey, it's fine hon." Charlie replied honestly. Not at all upset that Joey hadn't returned the favour. She kissed her on the lips again. "Night sexy." She whispered. "Love you hon."

Joey smiled in her sleepy state. "Night baby. Love you too gorgeous." She sighed. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." She promised.

"Don't be daft hon. It's not a competition." Charlie chuckled, and they snuggled down together, pulling each other close, as they nodded off in each others arms.


	313. Chapter 313

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yes, Joey enjoys her indoor sports ;)_

_Kazintaz, you're welcome, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 313

The alarm woke them up from their slumbers at 7 a.m.. Joey released Charlie from her spooning embrace, and rolled over and flicked the snooze button. She then snuggled back up to Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "Umm. Morning hon." She mumbled contentedly.

"Morning baby." Joey mumbled back.

They lay there for another 5 minutes, before the alarm screamed at them again. Joey again released Charlie, and switched the alarm off.

"It's time to get up." Groaned Charlie.

"Yeah." Sighed Joey. They sat up. "I'll get brekkie again. You go shower."

"Thanks again hon." Charlie kissed Joey. "I'll make it up to you at the weekend. Breakfast in bed."

"Ooh, lucky me. Charlie on toast." Joey giggled.

"Silly." Charlie chuckled. "What are you up to today? More training hon?"

"A bit. But I have plans." Joey smiled, thinking of her day ahead.

"Do you? Care to share?"

"Nope. Not until later." Joey replied.

"What have you got planned?" Charlie asked, intrigued.

"Not telling until later on." Joey replied again. "You'll have to be patient Senior Constable. Your interrogation won't work today." Joey smirked.

"Spoilsport." Charlie stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, get moving." Joey laughed.

They got out of bed, and Charlie went for her shower, while Joey joined Leah making the breakfasts for the household again.

Charlie joined the others in the kitchen after her shower. Ate her breakfast, and then kissed Joey good day, as she went out the door to work.

Joey went for a 30 minute run, and then a surf after tidying up from breakfast. She then had a quick shower, before she rushed around to sort out her plans for later on.

When she'd finished, Joey took some cake into Charlies office in the afternoon, at 3 p.m..

"Ohh. Lovely hon. Thank you." Smiled Charlie. "I'll get us some coffee."

When Charlie came back into the office, Joey told her to lock the door. She duly obliged.

"What's up hon?" Charlie asked, as she walked to her desk.

"I told you before that I was going to take you over your desk at work. And that's exactly what I'm going to do right now." Joey said huskily, as she walked towards Charlie, who looked at her, open mouthed.

Joey effortlessly picked Charlie up, and carried her behind her desk.

Charlie looked at Joey. "God Jo." She said huskily, biting her lip. "In my office though." She stated, questioning Joeys idea.

"Yep, in your office baby." Joey kissed Charlie.

"Oh God Jo." Charlie exclaimed.

"Yep, that's what you're going to be screaming very soon." Joey confirmed, looking directly into Charlies big blue pools of light.

She moved forward and undid Charlies gun belt and unzipped her trousers. Charlie gulped, her eyes wide with lust and desire.

"I've never done this before." Charlie gasped.

"First time for everything baby." Joey smiled.

Then Joey stepped closer to Charlie, putting her left hand round her back, and slowly lifted her up, and placed her on her desk.

Then she slowly lifted her own right hand to her mouth. She slowly licked her index and middle finger in turn, putting them completely in her mouth, getting them completely wet, as Charlie watched on, biting her lip in anticipation, her eyes getting wider, her face flushing, as her excitement rose.

Joey then took her fingers out of her mouth, and put her hand slowly down into Charlies trousers, through the open zipper.

Charlie wrapped her legs instinctively around Joeys hips, linking them at the ankle, pulling their groins closer together, opening herself up further to Joey, and put her arms around Joeys back, to keep herself steady.

They kissed passionately and hard, moaning against each others lips. "You're so sexy in your uniform baby." Joey said huskily against her lips. "But I'm gonna make this quick for you, in case anyone wants to come in."

"God Jo." Charlie groaned, as Joey slipped her hand downwards, it was pressed close against Charlies groin, as there wasn't much room to manoeuvre in her trousers. She rubbed her fingers over Charlies knickers. Charlies legs tightened around Joeys hips.

Joey slipped her fingers under the top of the thin layer of Charlies knickers, and rubbed her clit. The wet and slight coldness of her fingers causing Charlie to gasp slightly.

Then Joey slid her fingers downwards, through Charlies already wet slit, and straight into her centre.

"You're ready for me already." Joey said huskily.

"Always hon." Charlie arched herself into Joey, as she pumped her, and she gripped her tighter. "God hon." She gasped.

Joey immediately began pushing her fingers deeply and quickly into Charlie, while pressing with her palm over her clit.

"You feel so good baby. I love being inside you." Joey said against Charlies lips.

"God hon. That does feel so good." Charlie squeaked, moving her hips in sync with Joeys thrusts.

Joeys pace quickened, and Charlie quivered against her. "I can feel you're almost there baby."

Charlie squeaked. "God yes."

Joey smiled, and withdrew her fingers, rubbing Charlies clit purposefully harder and faster with her fingers.

Charlies arms and legs clenched tighter around Joey, as her sensitive nub grew larger and she felt her orgasm rise within her.

Joey continued to rub her clit, as she bucked and trembled in her arms. Charlie buried her head in Joeys shoulder, trying not to scream the place down, as she came.

Joey slid her fingers down her slit, and entered her deeply several more times before feeling her muscles clench her fingers, as she pressed on her clit with her palm again.

As Charlie came, Joey slowed her fingers, leaving them at rest within Charlie. Charlie stifled a scream, and gasped into Joeys neck instead.

"I love feeling you cum." Joey whispered in Charlie ear, as Charlie trembled against her.

They kissed, through Charlies gasps, and as she caught her breath.

After a minute of hard kissing, Joey looked at Charlie cheekily, and moved her fingers within her again. That sent another surge of pleasure through a very flushed and sated Charlie. They held each other tight, as Charlies second orgasm travelled through her, quickly following on from the first, and she shuddered against her lover.

Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, and ran them up Charlies slit, and over her clit, causing her to tremble again.

Then Joey slid her fingers backwards again. "God Jo." Charlie murmured huskily.

Joey moved her fingers in and out of Charlie very very slowly this time. Charlie was so turned on, it took her less than 10 seconds to cum again.

She quivered relentlessly as Joeys fingers worked their magic inside of her again.

Joey slowly brought her fingers to rest, as Charlie clung to her, panting, and flushed.

"God I love you Jo." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear. "I love what you do to me." Charlie chuckled and gripped Joey tighter.

"I love you too." Replied Joey happily.

"You're so naughty. What if someone had come in?"

"The doors locked, they wouldn't be able to." Joey smiled.

They slowly released each other. Charlie unlocked her legs, releasing Joey, who then withdrew her fingers from Charlie, and then did Charlies trouser zip up again, before kissing her, and helping her off the desk. Charlie did up her gun belt.

Charlies legs were slightly wobbly, so Joey held her hand as she sat down in her chair.

"Wow." Charlies muttered, with a huge grin on her face. "So naughty." She chuckled.

Joey licked her fingers, grinning at Charlie, who looked at her with her wide, blue flashing orbs.

"Wow indeed Officer." Joey chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"God Jo." Charlie said huskily. "I think that could be an even better reason for you popping into the office than to bring me cake." She chuckled and winked at Joey. "You're so bad."

"Not bad baby." Joey chuckled. "Just horny for my sexy Senior Constable. Especially after the handcuffs the other night."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Joey quickly walked over, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Charlie, ther…." He began brightly, before he saw she wasn't alone. "Ummm, oh, Joey." Risotto said between gritted teeth. "Why was the door locked?" He asked, before his brain kicked in.

Joey smirked at him.

His brain then engaged, and he looked from a smug looking Joey, to a flushed, swollen lipped, and slightly dishevelled looking Charlie. His face dropped, as realisation sunk in.

He was bursting to say something, but he knew that he would be for the chop if he said one more word to Joey or Charlie. So he had to bite his tongue, and get on with it.

"Umm, Senior, I'm just reporting back to work after my suspension." Risotto said.

"Fine. I needn't warn you about any further action that will be taken against you, should you do anything untoward, need I?"

"No Senior." He shook his head.

"Good. Carry on then." Charlie dismissed him. He looked sadly at his former girlfriend, the woman he still loved, before turning around and walking back to the door.

When he left the office, Joey and Charlie looked at each other and laughed. "I'm surprised his brain actually worked, and he realised what we'd been up to." Joey laughed.

"Me too hon." Charlie winked. "You naughty girl you."

"Me?" Joey smiled. "I'm only as naughty as my sexy girlfriend will let me be."

"Umm." Charlie chuckled. "We'd better have this coffee and cake hon."

Joey sat down and they ate their treat.

"Delicious. Thanks hon."

"This time, it really was my pleasure." Joey said cheekily.

"Mine too."

"I'll see you later baby." Joey said, as they kissed goodbye. "And when you finish work, I want you to come straight round to Georgies house. We're staying there tonight."

"Ooh. Sounds like a lovely idea."

"I have a change of clothes and overnight bag for you. So don't worry, I have everything covered." Joey told her.

"Lovely hon." Charlie smiled. "I'll see you at around 6 .15 p.m. then."

"Yeah, bye beautiful." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. She left the office, and walked to her car, driving over to Georgies, to get things sorted out for their evening together.


	314. Chapter 314

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, I think they would have ignored the phone, but it would have been a bit more difficult to ignore a knock at the door. Watson's still on honeymoon, so she wouldn't have interrupted anyway, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 314

Risotto told the other officers on shift that while he'd been off, he'd been working in his brother, Paulies, restaurant, investing in it, and rebranding it 'Angelos'.

They all smirked at him, how big-headed and egotistical, they all thought.

He invited them all to visit Friday evening, if they weren't working, and Saturday if they were free then instead.

He was clearly trying to make amends with his colleagues, by bribing them, and promoting his restaurant at the same time. He put some posters up in the station kitchen, and locker room, to advertise the place too.

Later on, before Charlie left for the evening. Risotto caught up with her in the reception area.

"Oh, Charlie." He started.

She glared at him, and raised her eyebrow.

He began again. "Umm, boss."

"Yes Constable Rosetta?" She replied.

"I was just telling everyone what I've been up to, during my time off." He made it sound like he'd been on holiday.

Charlie looked at him. "You mean during your suspension, Constable."

"Umm. Yes." He said, adding quietly. "During my suspension."

"I'm sure they were enthralled Constable." She replied, uninterestedly.

"Yes they were." He smiled, not realising Charlie was taking the mickey, and that no one was interested in him at all, since his suspension details had come out. "I've been working with my brother on our new restaurant, 'Angelos', above the surf club. I've invited everyone to pay us a visit, with 50% discounts on Friday or Saturday."

"That's nice." Charlie replied flatly, really not interested at all.

"Yes, so I wondered if you'd like to come to dinner at my restaurant on Friday or Saturday night." He beamed at her. "Of course, I won't charge you anything for your meal or drinks Charlie." He added quietly, smiling like a love sick puppy at her.

She looked horrified at him. " Are you asking me out on a date Constable?"

"Umm, no, no." He replied all flustered.

"Because it's customary to ask someones other half out to dinner with them if not."

"Ummm, of course. I meant you should bring Joey too." He said through gritted teeth.

Charlie smirked at him. "In that case, how lovely of you Constable. I'm sure Joey would love to come out with me on Friday night, for a free evening meal at your restaurant." Charlie replied.

She laughed to herself, when she imagined Joeys face, when she told her she was taking her out Friday, to Angelos of all places. Joey would be horrified, and would probably object profusely, even if it was for a free meal. Still, Charlie would explain how much fun they could have winding Risotto up, as well as having a free night out on him.

"Umm, yes, of course." Risotto squirmed. This was not what he intended, a free meal for Charlies current bed mate. "See you both then then." He barely smiled, as he turned back to the desk.

Charlie chuckled as she went back to her office. Joey was going to be so cross with her. She would soon bring Joey round though. A free meal, and winding up Risotto would eventually persuade her. Well, Charlie giggled, as well as a sexy promise or two from herself, of course.

She carried on with her paperwork, for the next hour or so, unable to wait for her shift to finish at 6 p.m., to see what Joey had got planned for their evening.

Joey texted Charlie to see what time she was getting in from work. Charlie replied. "Still on track for 6.15 p.m.."

Joey replied. "Good. Can't wait to see you ;-)" She added plenty of winks at the end.

"What have you gone and done?"

"Got a sexy game to play ;-)"

Charlie almost spat her coffee out over the desk as she read Joeys text. She blushed profusely, thanking her lucky stars that no one else was around to see her.

She texted Joey back. "Sexy game? See you at 6.15 p.m.. Can't wait." Adding several winks herself.

When Charlie came home from work, she drove to Georgies, as Joey had requested. The house was quiet. She let herself in, then locked the door behind her.

There was a big note on the floor in the hall, which read. "Welcome home Charlie. Please go and change in the bathroom. There are clothes etc laid out for you. When you have finished, please knock on my bedroom door. But DO NOT come in. I will come out to get you. Love J."

Charlie chuckled, and got all intrigued. She followed Joeys instructions, and went to the bathroom.

She looked agog at the clothes Joey had left there for her. She smiled cheekily to herself. "Umm." She thought. "This game could be a lot of fun by the looks of it."

When she was dressed up in the sexy leather studded bracelets and necklace, and very tiny sexy black lacy underwear and black stockings, she put on the white short sleeved blouse, that was 2 sizes too small for her by the looks of it, she chuckled. Then she put on the black leather short skirt that was laid out there too, followed by a leather studded belt. She then put on the high heeled black studded shoes Joey had left out.

She checked herself in the mirror. She then tied her hair in a loose pony tail. She felt sure that Joey would find her look very sexy. All black, leather and lace. She chuckled, that's why she left it all out for her.

She walked out the bathroom, and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Asked Joey.

"It's me." Charlie chuckled. "Who else would it be?"

"Who's me?" Joey stifled a giggle.

"Me. Charlie. Your girlfriend." Charlie chuckled. "Can I come in?"

"No. Not yet." Joey replied. "I need you to close your eyes, and then I'll come out and get you."

"OK." Charlie said. "Eyes closed now."

"Keep them closed won't you." Joey stated.

"Yes hon. I will." Charlie promised.

Joey tentatively opened the door, peeking out, to make sure Charlie had her eyes closed. She did, so Joey opened the door fully, and stood behind Charlie. She whispered in her ear. "I'm going to blindfold you, and handcuff you now."

Charlie gulped, the excitement beginning to rise in her. "OK." She managed to gasp.

Joey gently put a blindfold on Charlie. It was one of those blindfolds you get on planes, so didn't need tying up, as it was elasticated.

Then she slipped the fake handcuffs on to Charlie, keeping her arms behind her back.

"Right. Let's go in then." Joey gently put her hands on Charlies waist, and steered her into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her. "Right. Let the games begin." She chuckled.

"OK hon." Charlie replied.

"The handcuffs are on, and I am not your hon, I am Warden Collins. You are prisoner Buckton, number 1234." Joey smiled to herself. "Do you understand?" She asked, trying to get into character.

"Yes Jo...erm, yes Warden." Charlie stifled a giggle.

"Warden Collins." Joey confirmed.

"Yes Warden Collins." Charlie smiled.

"Good. I'm glad we have that sorted." She said. "Right. Prisoner Buckton. Do you know why you've been brought to see me?"

Charlie shook her head. "No Warden Collins."

"You have been brought to see me, because your prison guards think you have been smuggling and dealing drugs inside the prison."

Charlie shook her head. "I haven't Warden Collins." She replied, getting into her role play.

"Well. I'm afraid I obviously can't take your word for it prisoner Buckton. So I need to check it out for myself."

"I understand Warden."

"I don't care if you understand or not." Joey said rather loudly. "The guards believe you are dealing drugs, so it needs to be investigated immediately."

"OK." Charlie nodded.

Joey coughed.

"OK. Warden Collins." Charlie replied. "Sorry Warden Collins."

"That's better prisoner Buckton." Joey tried not to laugh. Joey stood in front of Charlie. "Right. I'm going to check you for drugs."

"OK Warden Collins." Gulped Charlie.

"Whether you think it's OK or not, it's going to happen." Joey replied. "I have the power to do whatever I want with you. I am the Prison Governor."

"I understand Warden Collins."

"Good." Replied Joey. "Firstly, I'm going to take your shoes off and check them."

"OK Warden Collins."

Joey knelt down in front of Charlie, and picked up her right leg, by the ankle, with her left hand, and lifted it off the floor a few inches, as she slipped off the shoe with her right hand. She put the shoe on the floor, and Charlies foot back on the floor. Then she shuffled over to do the same to Charlies left shoe and leg.

She picked up both shoes, and stood up. "I am now checking your shoes for concealed drugs prisoner Buckton."

"There won't be ….."

"Quiet prisoner Buckton." Joey said sharply.

"Sorry Warden Collins." Charlie said softly.

Joey looked at the shoes, and then put them on the floor. "I can't see any evidence the shoes have been tampered with."

"I told…"

"Quiet prisoner Buckton." Joey raised her voice.

"Sorry Warden Collins." Charlie stifled a giggle,

"Are you laughing at me prisoner Buckton?" Joey said in Charlie ear. "Because I don't like it when people laugh at me."

"No." Charlie shook her head. "I'm not."

"Sorry?" Questioned Joey sternly.

"Umm. No, I'm not laughing at you, Warden Collins."

"That's better." Joey said, stepping back from Charlie. "Because if you laugh at me, I will give you some severe punishment."

"I understand, Warden Collins." Charlie replied.

"I'm now going to start a body search." Joey stepped in front of Charlie. "I need to find these drugs, for the safety of the other prisoners."

Charlie gulped, as Joey began to conduct a brief body search on her. Joey ran her hands slowly up Charlies bare arms, causing Charlie to gasp. Her breasts, encased in very thin black lace, were pushed up tight against the white fabric of the, deliberately overly small, shirt. Her nipples hardened slightly, as Joeys actions caused Charlie to get a thrill run through her.

Joey smiled as she saw Charlies erect nipples press against her tight shirt. She continued slowly with the search, now moving her hands slowly down Charlies sides. Then she knelt down, running her hands slowly up first Charlies right leg, then her left leg. She went all the way up the stockings slowly, and then, when they'd stopped, she moved her hands slowly up Charlies upper leg, to her groin. She felt Charlies heat. Charlie almost stumbled, as Joey ran her hands over her legs, teasing her.

"Oh God." Charlie said quietly.

"Did you say something prisoner Buckton?"

"No Warden Collins." Charlie replied breathlessly.

"Good. Keep quiet during the body search, or I will punish you." Joey stood up. "I found nothing obvious on your legs."

"I…"

"Shush prisoner Buckton." Joey said loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

Charlie nodded, to accept Joeys warning, Joey smiled, not that Charlie could see her.

"Right, now I need to check your back and front." Joey stated. "So I need you to stand still."

Charlie nodded, to accept the order.

Joey walked round the back of Charlie, she checked her hair, releasing her ponytail and running her hands through it, checking her scalp. It felt like a head massage to Charlie, as Joey was so gentle, and she had to remind herself that she was playing a role play game.

Then Joey put her hands on her shoulders, checking the collar of Charlies shirt, her neck, her shoulders, and then ran her hands down her back. Slowly. Then she walked round to the front of Charlie.

She put her hands on her shoulders again, checked the front collar of the shirt, then ran her hands over Charlies shoulders.

Then Joey slowly moved her hands down Charlies chest. Charlie gasped, as Joey ran her hands over her breasts.

Joey smiled, not that Charlie could see her. Charlies nipples once again pressed against the constraints, as her breasts swelled with excitement. Joey smiled even more, licking her lips. Charlie gulped, as Joeys hands running over her, turning her on so much.

"You're teasing me again prisoner Buckton." Joey stated.

"Sorry. What?" Charlie replied, as if in a daze.

"Prisoner Buckton. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"Sorry. What? Warden Collins?" Charlie mumbled.

"Why are you teasing me again?"

"I don't know what you mean, Warden Collins." Charlie replied.

"You are teasing me again." Joey stated sternly. "With your nipples." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh. Umm. Sorry Warden Collins. I can't help it." Charlie apologised, trying not to laugh.

"You will be sorry." Joey told her.

"I am sorry Warden Collins."

"I think you're doing it on purpose, to try to distract me from this body search. To try and stop me from finding these drugs."

"I'm not Warden Collins, honestly I'm not. I'm sorry."

"If you do it again, I will punish you." Joey stated. "Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes Warden Collins. I understand."

Joey ran her hands over Charlies midriff, then down the sides of her skirt, then the front of her skirt. Charlie gasped, and bit her lip. Joey smiled at the effect she was having on Charlie.

"Right. I cannot find any obvious drugs." Joey stated.

"Can I go back to my cell now then Warden Collins?" Charlie asked.

"No you cannot." Joey replied sternly. "I have been reliably informed you are dealing drugs in this prison, so I need to find them, before you go back to your cell."

"Please Warden Collins. I swear I haven't got any drugs on me."

"I don't care what you swear to. I will continue the body search until I am satisfied myself that you have no drugs concealed on your person."

"Umm. OK then Warden Collins."

"Right. I am going to examine each item of your clothing now. One at a time. Until I find these concealed drugs."

Charlie nodded. Joey began to undo the buttons on Charlies shirt. Her breasts were almost bursting out of it, as Joey had purposely gotten one 2 bust sizes too small.

As she unbuttoned the shirt, Charlies breasts bust through the gap, and her nipples became hard again, as Joeys hands grazed against them. Charlie gasped, Joeys eyes were fixed on Charlies front, enjoying the view she was getting, of Charlies wonderfully full breasts and pert nipples.

"I'm warning you now prisoner Buckton. You will be punished for this later."

"I'm sorry Warden Collins." Charlie apologised.

Joey undid all the buttons, and then slid her hands onto Charlies shoulders, under the shirt. She then pushed it off Charlies shoulders, letting it slide down her arms. She then stood behind Charlie, and pulled the shirt down to Charlies wrists.

"I am going to examine the shirt, in case you have drugs sewn into it somewhere." Joey stated, pretending to check out the shirt.

When she'd finished, she moved round in front of Charlie. I can't find any drugs in the shirt prisoner Buckton."

"No. There isn't any anywhere." Charlie stated.

"Sorry?" Joey asked loudly.

"Umm. No Warden Collins. I haven't got any." Charlie replied.

"Silence. I'm sick of your lies, and your teasing." Joey stated loudly. "Now I'm going to check the skirt." She stated gruffly.

She went behind Charlie, and unzipped the shirt, then knelt on the floor, and pulled it slowly down Charlies legs. Charlie lifted her legs up, one at a time, to step out the skirt. Joey pretended to check it. "Nothing in this skirt either."

"No Warden Collins."

Joey looked at her girlfriends amazing legs and bum in the stockings and sexy underwear. She licked her lips. Then she stood up. "Prisoner Buckton, why are you wearing this underwear in prison?"

"Umm. I don't know Warden Collins." Charlie replied.

"I think you're wearing it today, because you knew you were going to have a body search, and you wanted to tease the prison officer that was going to conduct it."

"No Warden Collins. I wasn't. I didn't." Charlie replied.

"Just as well I'm conducting the body search myself then, because if it had been any of my other officers, then may have been tempted to accept your bait." Joey stated.

"I'm not trying to bribe anyone Warden Collins."

"Silence."

Charlie gulped.

"I am going to examine your bra now."

Charlie gulped. "OK. Warden Collins." She gasped.

Joey undid the clasp at the back of Charlie, and then walked round the front of Charlie. Then she undid the clips at the top of the cups, and the cups of the bra fell down Charlies chest slightly. Joey took the bra straps and pushed them over Charlies back, and pulled the bra off from the front. She marvelled at her girlfriends amazing breasts. She tried to steady her breathing and voice, as she said. "I am checking your bra now, for concealed drugs."

"OK. Warden Collins." Charlie replied shakily.

"Nothing sewn in here either." Joey said.

"No Warden Collins."

"And you are still trying to tease me." Joey stated.

"Sorry Warden Collins."

"So I will punish you now, to remind you not to tease me anymore."

"What are you going to do Warden Collins."

"I am going to show you what happens when you've been a bad prisoner, and try to tease and bribe me."

"But what…" Charlie began, before being interrupted by Joey clamping her mouth over her left nipple, gripping it with her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. At the same time, she pinched Charlies right nipple between her index and thumb on her right hand. "Arrrhhh…..Joooooo….." Charlie almost screeched.

Joey removed her mouth. "Sorry?" She said, as she pinched both of Charlies nipples now.

"Oh God, Warden Collins." Charlie gasped.

"Let that be a lesson to you. You tease me, I'll tease you." Joey stated, rather pleased with herself. She let go of Charlies hard nipples.

"I understand, Warden Collins." Charlie gasped. Her nipples were now at full attention, much to Joeys delight.

"Good." Joey replied, before quickly sucking and flicking both nipples.

"Oooooh. Warden Collins." Charlie squirmed in pleasure.

Joey laughed to herself. "Now I will check your top half for concealed drugs on your person." She began to move her hands over Charlies back, working her way down from her shoulders. Then she moved them onto Charlies hips, and then she moved to the front of Charlie, and ran her hands slowly, and teasingly all over her breasts.

Charlie chewed the inside of her mouth as she tried not to utter anything.

"Umm. Nothing obvious on your either."

"No Warden Collins." Charlie said breathlessly.

"Although you are still trying to tease me with your nipples."

"Sorry Warden Collins, it must be cold in here." Charlie said, trying not to laugh.

Joey almost laughed out loud too, and had to compose herself before continuing. "Right, now I will check your stockings." Joey knelt down in front of Charlie, and unclipped her stockings. She then rolled them down Charlies legs, one at a time, again pretending to check them for drugs. "Umm. No drugs in these either."

"No Warden Collins." Charlie gasped again.

"That only leaves your knickers to take off and check." Joey stated, getting very excited herself.

"Yes, Warden Collins." Charlie nodded.

Joey put her hands on the thin band of Charlies sexy knickers. Charlie gasped. Joey then hooked her thumbs in the band, and very slowly, she began to pull them down. She knelt on the floor, and pulled them down, admiring Charlies nakedness, as it was at her eye level.

She slipped Charlie knickers off her, and then stood up. "These knickers have no drugs sewn in them."

"No Warden Collins." Charlie replied.

"But they are soaking wet." Joey said. "Are you teasing me again prisoner Buckton, because we know what happens when you do."

"No." Charlie shook her head. "I'm not teasing you Warden Collins. I'm sorry my knickers are wet." She gasped. She was wet alright, she was well and truly soaked, turned on by Joeys game, and if Joey didn't move it on quickly, she thought she may actually orgasm on her own.

"I should think so too." Joey replied. "These knickers are so wet, I think you had sex before you came into my office." Joey said, smiling to herself. "Is that right prisoner Buckton?"

"Umm. I had sex with my girlfriend earlier, Warden Collins." Charlie stated.

"Did you? Your girlfriend did you say?"

"Yes Warden Collins."

"Umm. What do you think she'd say, if she knew you were stark naked in my office, undergoing a body search, accused of being a drug smuggling prisoner?"

"She'd be very cross with me." Charlie stated. "And very jealous, Warden Collins." Charlie smiled.

"Would she?"

"Yes Warden Collins."

"And why's that?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to go anywhere near me but her, Warden Collins."

"I see." Joey replied thoughtfully. "So I don't suppose she'll be very happy about you teasing me, with your erect nipples and dripping pussy then." She stated, trying to keep the role play going.

Charlie smiled again. "No she wouldn't like that at all, Warden Collins."

"So, if you don't co-operate with me, I will tell her what you've been doing in here." Joey said.

"Please don't Warden Collins, I don't want to lose her." Charlie pleaded.

"You will lose her when I find these drugs anyway." Joey stated. "Or if I tell her you come in my office everyday to have sex with me."

"Please don't tell her that Warden Collins." Charlie replied.

"We will have to come to some arrangement then prisoner Buckton. Which we will keep between ourselves, and then your girlfriend will never have to find out about any of it."

"OK Warden Collins. What kind of arrangement?"

"The kind of arrangement where you have to come and have a body search in my office, at least once a week."

"Umm, OK, Warden Collins." Charlie nodded.

"I wouldn't agree just yet, we haven't finished this body search yet, you don't know what I'm going to do."

"True, Warden Collins."

"Well then. We should finish this body search, and then you can decide if you want to keep this from your girlfriend or not."

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie agreed.

"Good." Said Joey. "Right, now I have checked you on the outside, I need to check you on the inside." Joey smiled.

"Oh, umm, what do you mean Warden Collins?"

"I mean, I'd like you to do what I say, and let me finish this search, without interrupting me with questions every 2 minutes."

"OK Warden Collins. Whatever you say." Charlie nodded.

Joey put her hands on Charlies hips, and guided her to the bed. She undid her handcuffs, taking off the shirt, and then redid them up with her hands at the front. Then she turned Charlie around, and sat her down on the bed. Joey had already removed the quilt, so Charlie sat on the bed sheets. "Shuffle on the bed a bit, and then lay down on your back." Joey ordered.

Charlie did what she was told, her heart was pumping with excitement, she could feel her centre throbbing with desire, and she knew she was soaking wet too.

Joey put Charlies hands above her head and tied them loosely to the bedstead, with a tie from a dressing gown. "This is to keep you still while I continue with your body search."

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie nodded.

Joey then knelt down on the floor, and pushed Charlies legs gently apart. She almost gasped out loud at how wet Charlie was already. She had to control herself, and remind herself again, that she was in the role play game. She swallowed hard, and tried to keep her voice level as she said. "I am now going to check for concealed drugs within your person."

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie said weakly, her anticipation getting the better of her.

"And when I've checked you over, I'm going to punish you for trying to tease me with your wetness." Joey stated, getting very turned on herself.

"OK." Charlie squeaked.

"OK what?"

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie confirmed.

Joey then moved her right hand to Charlies clit. She grazed her clit purposefully, causing Charlie to squirm and gasp. "Keep still while I check you out." Joey ordered.

"I'll try Warden Collins." Charlie gasped.

Joey then ran her right hand index and middle fingers down Charlies drenched slit, pretending to check for concealed drugs. Charlie squirmed. Joey smiled.

Joey then ran her fingers up Charlies slit, pressing on her clit at the top. "You're teasing me again prisoner Buckton." Joey stated. "I have one more check to do, and then I will punish you."

"Sorry Warden Collins."

Joey ran her fingers down Charlies slit again, and Charlie arched her back. "Keep still." Joey said, trying not to get carried away with Charlies reactions. "I'm going to check you for drugs now."

Joey then pushed her 2 fingers into Charlie, who was very wet and warm, and who gasped at Joeys entry. Joey moved her fingers around slightly, pretending to check her for any concealed drugs. She then withdrew them, stating. "There are no concealed drugs here."

"No Warden Collins." Gasped Charlie.

"And now I am going to punish you, for teasing me with your wet pussy."

"Oh, God." Gasped Charlie. "Umm, Warden Collins."

Joey moved forward on her knees, and gently flicked Charlies clit with her tongue. Charlie gasped and arched her back, as Joey increased her pressure. Joey then ran her fingers down Charlies slit, before entering her again. She began pumping her, slowly and deeply with her fingers, rubbing the spots she knew Charlie would get stimulated by. She continued to suck, flick and rub Charlies clit with her tongue and mouth.

Charlie moved her hips up and down, in a rhythm to match Joeys thrusts. She started to moan and groan, and writhe under Joeys attention.

Joey briefly lifted her head up. "I hope this is teaching you a lesson about teasing me." She said, before once again sucking on Charlies clit.

"Oh yes, Warden Collins." Gasped Charlie. "I'm learning my lesson."

Joey moved her other hand to Charlies hard nipples, and pinched and twisted them, before squeezing and massaging Charlies breasts.

"Hon…" Gasped Charlie. She forgot, in the depth of her passion, to call Joey warden. "I'm going to cum." She grunted, as she began to tremble and buck on the bed.

Joey purposely kept her fingers and tongue moving, wanting to bring Charlie to orgasm.

"Honnnnn….." Screeched Charlie, as her muscles contracted and she bucked and arched on the bed, the red hot flush of her orgasm moving through her.

As she came, Joey rubbed her clit harder, sending Charlie soaring over the edge.

As Charlie came to rest, breathing heavily, Joey lifted her head, and slowly withdrew her fingers.

Charlie lay flushed and panting on the bed.

"Let that punishment remind you not to mess with me prisoner Buckton." Joey said breathlessly.

"No Warden Collins. I won't." Charlie replied breathlessly.

"And this is what will happen every week, when I want, if you don't want your girlfriend to find out how naughty you've been, what with the teasing of me, with your erect nipples and your dripping pussy."

"OK Warden Collins. Whenever you want." Charlie nodded.

Joey then untied Charlies arms from the bedstead, and then pulled Charlie up by the arms, so she was standing at the end of the bed. Joey then walked to the dressing table, and then came back to Charlie.

She stood in front of Charlie. "Right Charlie. Let's stop the game momentarily."

"Ok hon. Why? What's up?"

"Because I've got a surprise for you, if you want to give it a go." Joey whispered into Charlie ear.

"What's that Jo?" Charlie asked.

"It's this." Joey said, as she moved closer towards Charlie, pressing herself into her.

"Ooh." Squeaked Charlie.

"If you want to give it a go we can." Joey said. "If you don't then we don't have to."

"Ooooooh." Charlie said, as she felt the appendage with her handcuffed fingers.

"I got a medium sized one apparently." Chuckled Joey. "I really haven't got much experience with these, but I didn't know if you'd want to give it a go." She took Charlies blindfold off, so she could see the strap-on for herself.

Charlie was blown away with what Joey was wearing. She had put on a fake police baseball hat, and had one of Charlies spare uniforms on. "Wow hon." Gasped Charlie. "Very sexy." She purred appreciatively, her eyes bulging out their sockets.

"Thought you'd like it." Smirked Joey.

Then Charlie looked down. The strap on was protruding out of the front of Joeys trouser zip. "This is a medium?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head, and her excitement was showing through on her astonished face.

"Apparently." Joey smiled, looking down at herself.

"Well, this is the biggest one I've ever seen in real life." Charlie blushed.

Joey smiled. "So." She said sexily. "I've got a bigger dick than any of your ex's."

Charlie laughed. "Yes hon. You have."

"Umm, well. Lucky you. Best of both Worlds then." She winked at Charlie.

"It's knobblier too." Charlie blushed, looking and feeling the raised ridges and lumps on the shaft.

"Raised ridges, bumps and lumps for your extra pleasure." Joey giggled.

"It feels quite nice." Charlie said, having felt all the smooth plasticy item thoroughly.

"So. Did you want to give it a go? We don't have to though." Joey confirmed.

Charlie pondered for a moment. "I guess we could. I mean..." She tailed off.

"What baby?" Joey asked, her hands resting on Charlies waist.

"I don't want you to get all, you know, jealous of it, if I like it, cos you, you know, haven't got one." Charlie was concerned for Joey feeling inadequate.

"I won't." Chuckled Joey. "If you like it, we can use it again. If you don't then we won't."

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Joey stated. "Besides, it's me that's going to be wearing it, so if you do orgasm with it, then that'll be down to me won't it."

Charlie chuckled. "True."

"And you said mine was bigger than the ex's anyway. So I've not got penis envy at all." She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back. "Silly."

"And no one else is going to touch you, or go anywhere near you with one of these, real or fake, ever again, because I'm the only one ever going to be with you, from now on."

"True." Charlie smiled lovingly at Joey.

"So. What do you say? Would you like to try it out?"

Charlie bit her lip. "OK. Let's give it a go then." She giggled. "Actually, if you give me an orgasm with this, it'll be the only orgasm I've ever had with a dick, real or otherwise."

"I know baby. You said before." Joey smiled. "So, that's something I will try and sort out with this thing for you then, if you like it, and if I can get the hang of it." Joey chuckled.

"OK. We can try." Charlie giggled.

"Just don't go getting so attached to it you want to try the real thing again." Joey chuckled jokingly.

"As if hon." Charlie replied. "Don't ever think that, please don't." She said. "I love you Jo. You're the only one I want. With or without an appendage." She chuckled.

"I know baby." Joey kissed her softly on the neck. "But I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything." She whispered into her ear.

"Don't ever think that hon." Charlie replied. "You and only you give me orgasms, multiple orgasms mind you, and you always have. No one else has ever done that to me. No one has ever made me feel the way you do." She said softly, looking into Joeys beautiful brown eyes. "You know that."

"I know baby." Joey smiled, she kissed Charlie tenderly. "I just thought we could give it a go."

"Yep. Let's do it." Charlie nodded.

"I'll be careful, and gentle." Joey promised. "Especially if you've not had one this big before." She giggled. "And if you want me to stop, because you don't like it, just say so."

"OK." Charlie smiled. "Thanks hon."

"But if it's too big, and you want to try a small one, we can do that. We'll see how we get on with this first shall we?"

"Yes hon. Let's give this one a go first."

"And, according to the sales assistant in the shop, if I get the action correct, because of the bits on the strap-on, which I'll show you later, I'll orgasm too, because it rubs on my clit too."

"Really?" Charlie asked, intrigued.

"Apparently so." Joey chuckled.

"Well, let's check it out then." Charlie chuckled back. "I want you to enjoy it and cum too."

"Right, games back on then." Joey said quietly. She put Charlies blindfold back on.

"OK." Charlie smiled.

"OK what?"

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie smiled.

"Prisoner Buckton. I have examined you thoroughly, and can find no trace of drugs on your person."

"No Warden Collins. I don't do drugs."

"I have it on good authority that you do." Joey stated again. "So I will punish you, until you tell me where your stash is."

"No, please don't Warden Collins." Charlie said, as Joey turned her around, told her to kneel down, and bent her over the bed.

"Prisoner Buckton, you have been teasing me since you got into my office. And now I am going to show you the full extent of the trouble you have gotten into today."

Joey spread Charlies legs wide. She put her hand between Charlie legs, eagerly moving her fingers about, sliding through her plentiful juices. She toyed with her clit, and then her slit, before pushing her fingers into her again.

Charlie writhed and moaned at the teasing.

After several minutes, Joey said. "Prisoner Buckton. I can feel and see how much you want me."

"No Warden Collins. I don't."

"Quiet." Joey said sternly. "Now I am going to teach you the consequences of being a drug smuggler."

"But I'm not Warden."

"Quiet." Joey said again. Then she said softly. "Baby, I'm going to put it in now. If it hurts or you don't like it, tell me straight away, OK, and I'll stop."

"OK hon."

"Right Prisoner Buckton. Keep still." Joey ordered. She moved forward, her appendage sticking out in front of her, and she put her right hand on it, and guided it to Charlies molten core, before gently moving forward, and pushing it into Charlie. It slid in easily, the small amount of lube she'd applied, and Charlies juices making it slip in without any problems. Charlie gasped as she felt it enter her.

"OK baby?" Joey asked as she stopped moving forward.

"Yeah, fine hon. Keep going." Charlie replied.

So Joey pushed in half way then stopped. "That's half way baby." She said softly. "I'll gradually push it in further, and slowly with each stroke. OK?"

"Yes hon."

Joey then withdrew to the tip, before pushing in slowly again. She continued to do this, and gradually pushed it in further and further, until it was going all the way in, and she was pulling it nearly all the way out, to the tip once again.

Charlie moaned and groaned as the friction and movement built her up.

"You OK baby?" Joey asked, as she gripped Charlies hips tighter.

"Yes hon." Charlie gasped back.

Then Joey changed back into character. "This is what happens to drug dealers in prison Buckton."

"But I'm not a drug dealer Warden Collins." Charlie gasped, as Joey plunged the strap-on into her.

"We both know you are. So I suggest you keep quiet, so you don't get yourself into any more trouble."

"Yes Warden Collins."

"Accept your punishment then Prisoner Buckton."

"Yes Warden Collins. I will then."

Joey continued to move her groin backwards and forwards, her hands on Charlies hips, holding her steady, as she got faster and faster, and pushing the strap-on in deeply into Charlie.

Charlie moaned as Joeys thrusting began to reap its rewards. Joey smiled, and moved her right hand under Charlies stomach, and began to rub her clit.

"Arrgghhh." Charlie gasped.

Joey smiled. "Do you like that Prisoner Buckton?"

"Umm. No. Umm yes." Charlie replied, not quite sure what she should say.

Joey chuckled. "I think you like it." She paused. "Judging by the feel of your wetness and your swollen clit Prisoner Buckton."

"Ummm." Charlie was all managed.

Joey kept her thrusting steady, slow and deep, building Charlie up all the while. The vibrations and thrusting was also forcing the strap-on to rub against her own clit, and Joey could feel her own excitement threatening to boil over too.

"Hon…" Charlie gasped. She was on the edge, and was almost cuming.

"I can feel you baby." Gasped Joey back, as she continued to pump Charlie, while she rubbed her clit. "This things working on me too." She said breathlessly. "I'm gonna cum soon too."

Charlies orgasm pulsed through her, as did Joeys through her. They both flushed with the sensations tearing through them.

"Aaarrrggghhhh…." Charlie screeched.

As Joey felt the strap-on being held inside of Charlie, so she stopped her thrusting, and she lay down against Charlies back, wrapping her arms around her waist, as they both trembled and convulsed together, both breathing rapidly.

When they'd both recovered slightly, Joey stood up straight, and, holding onto Charlies hips, she gently moved backwards, pulling the strap-on out of her girlfriend.

Then she told Charlie to stand up and lay down on the bed again. She then knelt down on the floor and began to suck and flick on Charlies clit. She pushed her fingers into her.

"Oh God." Charlie moaned.

"It's Warden Collins to you Prisoner Buckton." Joey stated, as she momentarily stopped pleasuring Charlie.

She continued to play with Charlie until she was on the edge yet again.

"Hon." Charlie gasped. "I mean Warden Collins." She panted. "I'm gonna cum again." She said after less than a minutes pleasuring.

Joey didn't respond, she kept her fingers working their magic inside Charlie, and her tongue and lips playing with her clit.

Charlie bucked slightly, and began to tremble. She arched her back. "Oh God." She shrieked. "Oh God!"

As she came to rest again, Joey stood up, and lay on top of her. She kissed her, and Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey, as she tasted herself on Joeys lips. She felt the strap-on pressing against her leg, and chuckled.

Then Joey stood up again. She stood at the foot of the bed. "Right prisoner Buckton." She uttered breathlessly. "I can't find any drugs on you. So I will have to continue to conduct a body search on you, whenever I want, to take you by surprise, and try and catch you with them on your person."

"I guess I will have to do what you want Warden Collins."

"Yes you will." Joey crossed her arms, and nodded her head. "Especially if you don't want your girlfriend to find out about your behaviour."

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie nodded. "No. I don't want her to know how bad I've been, Warden Collins."

"Right." Joey smiled. "Games over." Joey took the blindfold and handcuffs off Charlie.

"Oh my God Joey!" Exclaimed Charlie. "That was brilliant. I loved it."

"Umm, me too baby." Joey smiled broadly. "So sexy. So much fun."

"And you look so damn sexy in my uniform." Charlie chuckled. "Warden Collins."

Joey chuckled, and dived onto the bed next to Charlie, they lay face to face, and put their arms over each others waists.

Charlie chuckled when they moved closer to each other to kiss, as the strap-on poked her in the groin. "Hon, it's got a mind of its own."

Joey laughed. "Well, they do say that that's where men keep their brains." She unclipped it, and put it on the side of the bed, then she cuddled up to Charlie. They kissed tenderly. "The strap-on didn't hurt you did it baby?" She asked gently.

"No hon. It was most enjoyable." Charlie giggled.

"So, instead of a smaller one, would you prefer a large or king size one?" Joey asked, winking at Charlie.

"What? No!" Charlie laughed. "This one is perfect." She confirmed. "It worked for you too then hon. You orgasmed too." She stated.

"Yeah it did." Joey smiled. "I'll show you what the woman in the shop showed me, and show you how it works later. It's all to do with getting it at the right angle for both of us." Joey confirmed.

"Wow, you're just such an expert at making me cum hon. With whatever you choose." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I'm the first person using a dick, to make you cum." Joey smiled smugly.

"Yes you are." Charlie chuckled. "Big head."

"Well, what can I say. You've either got it or you haven't." Joey said.

"Like I said. Bighead." Charlie confirmed.

"We could give it a name." Joey chuckled.

"Give what a name?"

"The strap-on."

"Oh." Charlie laughed. "I see what you mean. I guess we could try and think of something appropriate."

"Let's put our thinking caps on, and see what we can come up with. Until we do use again." Joey paused. "If you're OK about using it again."

"I'm more than fine about using it again hon." Charlie smiled. "So, thinking caps on."

They cuddled up some more, and kissed and touched each other tenderly.

"I guess now I know how you felt the other day." Charlie said after a time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I did my role play, and I didn't let you touch me." Charlie said. "I know how you felt now, because I just wanted to ravish you just now, and I couldn't."

"Well, we can ravish each other later. There's plenty of time, we have all night to make love together." Joey said softly.

"Now who's teasing who?" Charlie chuckled.

"You were soaked for me baby." Joey smiled broadly. "Drenched."

"What do you expect?" Charlie chuckled. "I can't get enough of you at the best of times, let alone when you pop into work, and take me over my desk, and then I get home, and you lay all this sexiness on."

"Umm. Great, wasn't it." Joey chuckled back.

"Definitely." Charlie agreed.

They kissed tenderly. "Love you baby." Joey said softly, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Love you too hon." Charlie replied, looking Joey in the eye, their mouths and eyes smiling at each other.

They snuggled up again, and lay recovering together for a while.

"I've ordered a Chinese delivery for 8 a.m. baby. There's wine cooling in the fridge, and, as you probably saw, I've brought some of our bubble bath over for a bath together later on." Joey said softly.

"Well, you certainly know how to plan and execute a sexy night in hon." Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

"I thought it would be good for us to borrow this place, for some us time." Joey said. "I mean, I know we love living at Leahs, but it's nice to be just us."

"It certainly is." Sighed Charlie contentedly, resting her head into Joeys neck.

They lay there for a while more, before they got up, Charlie put on a bathrobe, and Joey took off Charlies uniform, and put on a bathrobe too. They went downstairs to watch a bit of TV, while they waited for the takeaway to arrive.


	315. Chapter 315

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, umm, CJ married, now there's a thought ;-) Yep, Angelo should get lost! Yeah, I think CJ enjoyed their recent role-playing, a repeat is definitely in order I think!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 315

When the takeaway arrived, Joey laid it out on the kitchen table for them, having already got the plates and utensils out earlier. They finished off the first bottle of wine, and Joey got another one out, and topped up their glasses.

Joey had ordered a starter of crispy duck pancakes, followed by mains of shredded chilli beef, egg fried rice, satay chicken, along with a portion of fries.

"Umm, lovely hon." Said Charlie, as she tucked into the delicious duck.

"Yeah it is rather nice isn't it." Joey agreed.

"It seems like we haven't had anything like this for ages." Charlie smiled. "We should do it more often."

"We will, when we have our own place baby." Joey smiled. "Well, we'll have Rubes there too, but we will do more things like this more often."

They finished the pancakes, then took the rest of the food out the trays.

"God Joey." Charlie said, when she saw what Joey had ordered. "Well, we're certainly stuffing ourselves tonight hon." Charlie chuckled. "Duck, beef and chicken."

"Yeah. And why not?" Joey replied, smiling at Charlie.

"Why not indeed." Charlie smiled back. "It's a lovely idea hon. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Joey smiled. "Besides. I thought we both might need the sustenance." She said cheekily.

Charlie laughed. "You are correct of course hon. I definitely do, after the day you're presented me with."

"Happy to oblige." Joey smiled.

"You were very naughty, taking me over my desk. All masterful, and sexy." Charlie purred. "I loved it."

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Joey smiled.

"It was great." Charlie paused. "But I'd like to try it again, just to make sure." She winked.

"Anytime baby." Joey giggled. "Anytime."

"I'll hold you to that." Charlie giggled back, slightly flushed from the thought. "And what you arranged tonight, was brilliant."

"Well, I've been thinking about doing something, after your role play the other day."

"Yeah. It's all been very exciting."

"Very bloody sexy." Joey confirmed.

"Oh hell yeah." Charlie laughed.

They continued chatting, while they finished the food, and drank some more wine. Then Joey suggested they have their desserts in the bath.

"What ever can we eat in the bath hon?" Questioned Charlie.

"Well, when the food's gone down a bit, we can have strawberries, cream and wine in the bath." Joey replied.

"Oooh, lovely. Thanks hon."

"Let's just watch a bit more TV, then go run the bath." Joey smiled.

So when they'd loaded the dirty plates, dishes and utensils in the dishwasher, then they lay on the sofa, drinking their wine, and watched TV for a while.

Joey lay behind Charlie, and every so often would nuzzle her in the neck, and kiss her, on the neck, cheek, or side of the head. Charlie sighed in pleasure each time Joey did it.

"Baby?" Joey said quietly.

"Yes hon?"

"I hate to bring this up, but as it was Risottos first day back, and we both saw him in your office, I just wondered if he gave you any trouble today." She asked.

"Umm. That bloody man." Charlie replied.

"Sorry baby." Joey said. "I shouldn't have spoilt the evening by mentioning him."

"Not your fault." Charlie replied, rolling onto her back, so they could see each others faces. "While he's been suspended, he's apparently been working in his brother Paulies restaurant. He's invested in it, and would you believe, he's renamed it 'Angelos'." Charlie smirked.

Joey laughed. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "In fact, he's told everyone as much, while he's 'been off'." Charlie exaggerated the last bit. "So I said in reception, so everyone there could hear, 'you mean while you've been suspended'." Charlie laughed.

"Good one." Joey giggled.

"Yes. But, he's invited everyone from work to go, on Friday or Saturday night, depending upon when they're free, for a meal with 50% off." She sighed.

"Has he now."

"He has." Charlie affirmed.

"Wonder if he'll get any takers?"

"Well, the thing is." Charlie said. "And I know you're going to be mad with me." She paused. "He asked me to go too."

"I bet he did, the creep." Joey said.

"Well, of course, after I made him squirm a bit, he invited you too."

"How lovely." Joey said sarcastically.

"Well, umm, I accepted." Charlie replied, a small grin on her face.

"Why?" Joey asked. "You know I can't stand the creep. And neither can you for that matter." She stated.

"I know hon, I knew you'd be mad, but I hoped I change your mind with a bit of persuasion." Charlie winked.

"A lot of persuasion you mean." Joey replied.

"OK. A lot of persuasion." Charlie smiled.

"Go on."

"Well. Point 1. He actually said I could have our meals totally free. So we can have what we want." Charlie smiled. "Point 2. We could really wind him up. We could really dress up, and show him just how happy we are together."

"I don't think anyone's in any doubt about that Charlie." Joey replied smiling downwards. "Even Risotto must know that deep down. Otherwise he wouldn't be taking it so badly."

"I know hon. I don't think he's really that thick." Charlie smiled again. "Point 3. It is meant to be really nice. Paulie is a great chef apparently, and it looks like a great menu. Point 4. I promise you lots and lots and lots of extra sexy time with me."

Joey pondered Charlies points, as she ran through them. Then she chuckled, as Charlie mentioned point 4. "Umm, well, OK then." Joey said, smiling broadly at her girlfriend. "Let's just not make a habit of going to his restaurant though."

"Don't worry hon. We'll only go this once, as it's free." Charlie confirmed.

"And I don't know how you will manage to fit in any more extra sexy time. Because we have plenty of sexy time together already." Joey chuckled.

"I know hon. But it never hurts to suggest it to you." Charlie chuckled back. "Especially when I'm after something."

Joey chuckled. "Yes, well, you do have quite a habit of wrapping me round your little finger." Joey kissed her girlfriend. "OK then. Let's go."

"Great. We can decide what we do to wind him up later in the week." Charlie smiled. "Now let's stop talking about the little shit, and get on with the rest of our evening." She concluded.

"Sounds good to me." Joey smiled, and leant forward and kissed Charlie slowly and tenderly. "Sounds very good to me. Maybe we can stay in the surf club when we've finished dinner. Have a few drinks, play some pool. What do you say?"

"Great idea hon." Charlie smiled. "Make a night of it."

"Yeah. We should." Joey replied softly.

"Although, ummm." Charlie said.

"What baby?" Joey asked.

"Well, I won't be able to wear a sexy short skirt, if we're going to play pool will I." She stated.

"Oooh, I don't know." Joey chuckled.

"I know you'll love the view, but don't forget others will be watching too." Charlie laughed back.

Joey chuckled. "Maybe not then." She kissed Charlie. "You know we really don't have to think of ways to wind him up, like you wearing sexy skirts, and us behaving lovingly towards each other, because we do these things naturally anyway." Joey stated. "We just have to be ourselves. That winds him up more than enough." She continued. "So we'll go for a free dinner out, in our jeans or other casual clothes, and then go for some drinks and a few games of pool together."

"You're right hon." Charlie agreed. "Sounds good."

"Now let's really stop talking about him." Joey leant down to kiss Charlie again. "Shall we go run the bath baby?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go have a bath and strawberries." Charlie chuckled.

So they got up off the sofa, putting the TV off, and Charlie ran the bath, while Joey got another bottle of chilled wine out the fridge, along with the strawberrys she'd prepared earlier, and the cream to go with them.

She met Charlie in the bathroom, where the bath was filling up and the bubbles were forming nicely.

They dropped their dressing gowns on the floor, as they tested the temperature of the water. "Just about right hon." Charlie announced. "Did you want to sit in front or behind?"

"Behind if you don't mind." Joey smiled. "You can lean against me."

"And you can tease me with your boobs in my back." Charlie chuckled.

"And I can ogle your boobs over your shoulder." Joey laughed.

They both put their hair up in loose buns, so as not to get it too wet, then Charlie got in the bath, while Joey put the strawberries on the side, along with the bottle of wine, and 2 glasses. Then she got in behind Charlie, who then leant backwards, as Joey got comfy.

Charlie then handed Joey a glass of wine, and they had a sip each, while they relaxed in the soothing water. "Umm. Lovely." Charlie said softly.

Joey kissed her on the cheek, and put her free hand around her waist, and resting it on her tummy. "You most certainly are." She softly in Charlies ear, before kissed her on the cheek.

They ate the strawberries and drank some more wine, as they chatted and giggled together, enjoying the chance to be alone and relax, without fear of getting interrupted by anyone.

Charlie let some water out, after thirty minutes, and topped it up with hot water. After another twenty minutes they began to wash each other down, with moisturising shower cream. When they'd finished they got out and wrapped big fluffy towels around themselves. They drained out the water, and went back to Joeys bedroom to dry.

"That was lovely hon." Charlie said happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Joey smiled. She walked to Charlie and embraced each other. Then Joey smiled and leant forward and kissed Charlie softly on the lips. Charlie responded, and her embrace around Joey grew tighter.

They then broke off. "Are you going to show me the strap-on hon?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Sure." She smiled.

So they on their tummies on the bed, while Joey showed Charlie the appendage.

"When and where did you get it hon?" Charlie asked.

"I popped an hour up the coast a bit today, to Palm Cove, after training, before I came into your office." Joey replied. "I didn't want to risk anyone round here seeing me come out of an adult shop in Yabbie Creek." Joey smiled. "It would have been all round town in 2 minutes flat."

"You're not wrong." Charlie laughed.

"I paid cash too. So there was no trail to follow." Joey smiled. "Although, I'm sure a high-rising career cop would be able to trace it no problem." She chuckled.

"Probably." Smiled Charlie.

"So no one saw me, and no one knows we've got one." Joey stated.

"Any reason you got a purple one hon?" Charlie asked out of interest, looking at the appendage.

"Not really. They come in…." Joey broke off laughing. "No pun intended."

"Oh dear hon." Charlie chuckled. "I think this strap-on will give us a few laughs, if nothing else."

"I think it's already given us something else." Joey smiled and winked.

"That it has." Charlie smiled.

"So. They come in all colours." Joey started again. "Not to mention shapes, designs and sizes." Joey looked at Charlie. "The shop was amazing." She smiled. "You should come with me sometime." She winked. "Or we can go into one in Sydney sometime. See what's in there, just to have a look, not necessarily buy anything."

Charlie blushed slightly. "We could do. But we'll wait until we go to Sydney. I really don't want anyone to see me in a sex shop." She laughed.

"OK baby." Joey smiled. She resumed talking about the toy. "Anyway, I didn't really want a too realistic looking one. So I figured this colour would be OK."

"Hon." Charlie cuddled Joey. "This colour is perfect." She kissed Joey. "As are you."

Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie. "Thanks baby. You too."

They resumed looking at the strap-on.

"So, it looks and feels quite smooth doesn't it." Joey said, and they both ran their hands over it. "Well, the make-up of it, not the ridges and bobbles I mean." Joey laughed.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed, chuckling. "It looks like a really smooth texture."

"And it's a bit flexible." Joey said. "Look." She bent it a bit, to show Charlie the movement. Charlie laughed, Joey laughed and smiled back at Charlie. "These knobbly bits seemed to do their job." Joey laughed, as she pointed out the arrangement of bumps on the shaft, that helped stimulate Charlie.

"Yes hon." Charlie laughed. "Well, let's just say, the operator did her job very well shall we."

"Why thank you. I aim to please." Joey smiled. "This bit here." She showed Charlie. "This just catches on my clit." Joey smiled. "If I get the action right of course." She said.

Charlie laughed. "Which you did do." Charlie stated.

"That I did." Joey smiled. "What can I say? Beginners luck."

"You're damn good for a beginner." Charlie smiled.

Joey giggled. "Umm. Anyway, the woman in the shop said, when we use it, we can either use a condom with it, or wash it properly after use. Plus, she said we should wash it after it gets shared around." Joey smirked. "So we don't get STD's from people. You know, she said, treat it like your own dick, and keep it clean."

"Shared around?" Charlie exclaimed. "I don't know why people seem to think that everyone is into swinging."

"I know baby." Smiled Joey. "Anyway, it's waterproof, so it can be washed no problem. I'll have to wash it properly, after we've used it, to make sure we keep it clean."

"OK hon." Charlie smiled. "You look after your purple dick then." She chuckled.

"I will baby. I don't want to use it and you end up getting some infection from it."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "So. We need a name for it then." She stated.

"Umm. Yeah we do." Joey smiled.

"How about just Dick or something?"

"Or Mick the dick?" Joey laughed.

"Umm. Steve the strap-on." Charlie snorted. "Harry the hard-on."

"Percy the purple one." Joey giggled. "How about Roy the toy?"

Charlie giggled. "I like that."

"Yeah, Roy the toy. It has a ring to it."

"We'll see if we come up with a better one, but I do think Roy's a good name." Charlie said. "And it's a bit more obscure than the others, so no one will guess what we're talking about. Unlike saying Mick." She smirked.

"I can imagine it now. Sitting at the dinner table at Leah. Charlie, Roy's coming round tonight baby." Joey laughed.

"Don't be saying that. I'll blush bright red." Charlie laughed.

"Adorable." Joey said softly, smiling at Charlie.

"Anyway. Let's leave Roy alone, and get into bed. I want to ravish my girlfriend." Charlie smiled.

Joeys eyebrows raised, as she looked at Charlie. "You don't need to say that twice." She smiled. They got off the bed, and Joey went to hang the towels up in the bathroom. She came back to find 'Roy' on the bedside table, and Charlie in bed waiting for her.

"Come here sexy." Charlie said huskily. "Patting the sheet."

Joey smiled, and climbed on the bed. "Hello beautiful." She said sexily. Before they kissed each other. Charlie pulled her down, and then rolled her over onto her back. She ran her hands over Joeys hips, then stomach, up her chest, slowly, before reaching her full breasts. She ran her palm over Joeys hard peaks, and she smiled into their kiss, as Joeys moaned in pleasure.

Charlie took her lips away from Joeys, and captured an engorged peak in her mouth. She looked up at Joey, as she sucked hard on it. "Oh God." Groaned Joey, as Charlie flicked her nipple with her tongue.

Charlie moved her right hand between Joeys legs. Joey spread her legs, eager for Charlie to touch her. Charlie didn't disappoint, and slowly moved her hand downwards, pressing on Joeys clit, as her fingers moved agonisingly slowly, down over her clit, and down her slit, towards her core.

Joey arched her back and groaned, as Charlie ran her fingers up and down Joey, pressing on her clit at each turn. Joeys juices are flowing, and Charlie relished the feeling.

On the next turn, she pushed two fingers into Joey, as she rubbed her clit with her tongue. Joey arched her back, as she gripped Charlie tighter on the hip with her right hand, and ran her left hand through Charlies hair with her left hand. "Baby." She gasped.

Charlie continued to pump Joey, slowly and steadily, with her fingers. She sucked her nipples, before moving her head upwards, kissing and sucking on Joeys skin as she went. She nibbled, sucked and licked her neck, before reaching her jaw and finally her lips. Joey opened her eyes slightly, and looked at Charlie, both their eyes full of love and desire for each other. She pulled Charlies head down towards her own, and they kissed deeply and passionately, as Charlie kept her fingers and thumb moving.

They broke for breath, both panting, Charlie with effort, and both of them in passion. They smiled at each other, their eyes wild, and hungry for each other. As she looked into Joeys eyes, Charlie bit her lip sexily, as she purposefully ran her thumb slowly and hard over Joeys clit, and down her pussy. She moved her fingers within Joey, pressing and stroking her on her most sensitive areas. Joey blinked, and murmured in pleasure. "God baby, I'm almost there. Don't stop."

Charlie smiled cheekily. Her strokes grew deeper and faster, and her thumb pressed harder on Joeys clit, and moved in time with her fingers.

Joey let out a cry. "BABYYYYY." She gripped Charlie tighter, as her back arched, and her legs began to tremble. "ARRGGGHHHH." She shuddered and trembled on the bed, as Charlie pushed her over the edge. Her clit grew and pulsed under Charlies thumb, and her walls clenched Charlies fingers.

Charlie then slowed and then stopped her movements. She slowly withdrew her fingers from Joey, and then lay alongside Joey, as they recovered on the bed. Joey moved her head to the side, and looked at Charlie. They smiled broadly at each other. Charlie leant forward and they kissed tenderly, as Charlie rested her right hand on Joeys tummy. "Love you hon." She said softly.

"I love you too baby." Joey smiled back.

They cuddled up, as Joey came to rest, entwining their hands on Joeys tummy. After a few minutes, Charlie picked up the quilt from the floor, and switched off the lamp, having set the alarm for 8 a.m..

"Good night hon." She whispered in the darkness. "Love you Jo."

"Night baby." Joey whispered back. "Love you too." She sighed contentedly.

They kissed softly in the darkness, before they snuggled together in the middle of the bed, falling asleep in each others arms.


	316. Chapter 316

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yeah, I bet they'd love their place to themselves! I'm sure they'll be sensible as far as Risotto's concerned. They don't want to push him too far, just be their normal happy selves. Lmao thinking about Coleen in a sex shop!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 316

Charlie woke up way before the alarm went off. She sighed happily, and shuffled backwards slightly further, pressing closer against Joey, whose head was resting against her shoulders, her warm breath tickling Charlies skin slightly. Joeys arm instinctively drew her closer, tightening her hug around Charlies waist in her sleep, she shifted her legs up closer behind Charlies too, encasing her in loving spooning embrace.

Charlie closed her eyes again, and nodded off again, with a big smile on her face.

The alarm went off some time later, and they both groaned lightly at the same time. Joey released Charlie from her spooning embrace, so she could switch the alarm onto snooze.

As Charlie settled back into Joeys comforting warm, soft, bodily embrace, she mumbled. "Umm. Morning hon."

"Morning beautiful." Joey replied softly, squeezing Charlie slightly.

They lay there for a further 5 minutes, until the alarm went off again. Charlie switched it off again, and then lay flat on her back. Joey stretched out her legs and arms, and then lay against Charlies side.

"Hey sexy." Charlie said softly, as she brushed Joeys hair behind her left ear with her right hand.

Joey smiled sleepily down at her. "Hey gorgeous." She chuckled. She leant forward and they kissed briefly. "Morning." She smiled.

"I'd better get up hon." Charlie sighed. "Got to get to work on time."

"I know." Joey pouted. "You go shower, and I'll sort out breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Joey smiled.

"It seems like I always leave you to get my breakfast. Sorry hon." Charlie apologised.

"Hey, don't worry baby." Joey smiled. "It makes sense that I should do things, when you've got a work timetable to stick too."

"Still. I need to help out with things more often though." Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. "It's not fair on you otherwise."

"Baby. We're a team. I can arrange my training whenever, around your job. So I don't mind doing the chores while you're getting ready for, or are at work." Joey said softly. "You're work's important."

"Thanks hon. But even so, please tell me if you think I'm taking advantage."

"You're not baby." Joey assured her. They kissed tenderly. "Besides, we should be spending all our free time together, not doing chores."

"OK hon." Charlie smiled.

"Now. Get up and showered sexy." Joey laughed. "I brought a spare uniform, and hung it in the wardrobe. Your knickers bra and socks are in the case over there, along with your shower things and make-up." Joey pointed at the overnight bag she'd packed for Charlie.

"Thanks hon." Charlie replied.

"Just leave your dirty things, and wet towels in here, and I'll sort out the washing etcetera, when you've gone to work."

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?" Charlie asked, smiling at Joey.

"You were just yourself baby." Joey replied. "That's all. You're all I want."

"Ditto sexy." Charlie purred.

They kissed once more. "You'd really better move baby." Joey said softly.

They got out of bed, and Charlie went to the bathroom to shower.

Joey popped down stairs, in a dressing gown, and prepared their breakfast. She'd brought it all with her yesterday. Firstly, she put on the fresh filter coffee, then switched on the oven, to heat through the croissants.

She put the fresh mango pieces and yoghurt in bowls, and got the plates out for the croissants, along with the butter and strawberry jam.

She took the packed lunch for Charlie, that she'd made yesterday afternoon, out the fridge, and put it in a cool bag by the front door, so she wouldn't forget it.

Charlie came down the stairs, having had her shower, and was now ready for breakfast, then work.

As Joey heard her, she poured out fresh hot coffee, and placed the mangos and yoghurt on her place mat. Then she put the croissants in the oven

Charlie sat at the table. "Oooh. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, tucking into the mangos. "It looks lovely."

"Tastes alright too." Joey smiled.

They finished that, and then Joey took the croissants out the oven, as Charlie topped up their coffees.

"Joey!" Exclaimed Charlie, when she saw 3 plain croissants on her place.

"Tuck in." Joey smiled.

"I don't know if I can eat 3."

"You can. They're delicious." Joey said, as she spread butter and jam on hers.

Charlie did the same to hers, took a bite, and it melted in her mouth. "Oh God hon. Absolutely delicious. Thank you." She enthused.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled as she ate.

Charlie licked her fingers clean, and rubbed her tummy. "You were right." She chuckled. "I could manage 3."

Joey smiled. "You'd better get going. I've left a packed lunch by the front door." She stood up, as Charlie came round the table towards her.

They hugged each other, and kissed goodbye. "Thanks hon." Charlie said softly. "I had a lovely day yesterday afternoon, last night, and now breakfast this morning."

"Me too." Joey replied.

"Will I see you later? Or will you be training?"

"I'll be training. But if you like, if you get home after work on time, we could go for a run and or swim before dinner."

"That's a great idea. We can go for a run, and then have a dip in the sea before we go back to Leahs for dinner."

"OK. I'll get our stuff ready." Joey smiled. They kissed briefly again. "Have a good shift baby."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "Have a good days training. And thanks for sorting everything out again."

"You're welcome." Joey smiled.

"And Jo, about last night."

"Yes baby?"

"Last night was very hot and sexy." She said huskily. "I loved it." She raised her eyebrows at Joey, biting her lip.

Joey smiled. "I'm glad baby." She paused. "I did too."

"We should play our role-plays games again." Charlie suggested softly, blushing slightly.

"We will baby." Joey smiled. "But not all the time."

"Oh no. I didn't mean all the time." Charlie chuckled. "I couldn't do without our normal sexy time love-making. I can't get enough of you hon." She said huskily, her big blue eyes shining brightly at Joey.

"I can't get enough of you either." Joey chuckled back, squeezing Charlie slightly.

"I meant just occasionally, we should surprise each other with something different."

"Sounds good to me." Joey replied. She kissed Charlie. "Now get going, or you'll be late." Joey giggled, as she released Charlie, turned her around, so she was facing the front door, and smacked her on the bum. "Off you go." She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back. "Hey, don't do that. You never know where it might lead." She winked at Joey. "I'll see you tonight hon. I hope I'm on time." She smiled. "I'd love to spend time with you later."

"Me too. Bye baby." Joey said, as Charlie started walking to the door.

"Bye hon." Charlie said, as she picked up the packed lunch, and went out the door chuckling, and blowing a kiss to Joey as she went.

Joey set about tidying up, then showering, and then packing everything up and going back to Leahs, to do the washing.

She thoroughly washed 'Roy', chuckling while she did it. She thought about the previous evenings activities, and smiled to herself. They'd really both had a great time, and thoroughly enjoyed it. She thought their role-playing games would continue to be very exciting. She was looking forward to more.

She was pleased that Charlie was comfortable with 'Roy'. Their love life was fantastic, but adding a strap-on into the mix had spiced things up a bit. Not that they need spicing up! They were both thoroughly satisfied and content. But they occasional use of Roy would also fulfil both of them immensely, if last night was anything to go by.

She dried Roy off, and put him in her overnight bag, thinking about where she should put him, so no one would find him in their bedroom at Leahs. She chuckled. They would have to be very careful, in case anyone came across him by accident.

She did some last minute tidying up, before heading back to Leahs, with her surfboard, for the mornings surf.


	317. Chapter 317

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, lucky Charlie, Joey's one in a million!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 317

Joey left their dirty towels ready for the wash, for when she got home from her surf, and had another shower. She put a load of their clothes on, including two of Charlies uniforms, one she wore last night, and one Charlie wore at work yesterday.

Then she set off for a great mornings exercise. She went for a 45 minute run along the beach, and then went to the gym for 45 minutes, to do some weights. Then she went for a coffee at the diner, saying a quick hello to Leah and Colleen, before going for a surf. The waves were perfect, and she had many long rides into shore. She practised her turns and twists, before taking her board back to Georgies. Then she went back to Leahs for a well deserved shower.

She sorted out the rest of the washing, did some ironing, and tidied their bedroom up.

When Charlie got home from work, Joey had already prepared dinner for the household, and had got their running gear ready. Charlie walked through the lounge, kissed Joey, who was sitting in her running gear on the sofa, waiting for Charlie.

"Hi hon." She smiled adoringly at Joey. "Hi everyone." She said to Leah and Ruby, who were also in the lounge.

"Hi baby." Joe smiled. "Your gears laid out on the bed."

"Thanks hon. Won't be a tick." Charlie said, as she went off to change.

"I'll put the dinner on in 30 minutes Jo. It should be ready for you guys then, if you go out for an hour, and then shower when you get in."

"Thanks Leah."

"No. Thank you Jo, for preparing it." Leah smiled.

"Pleasure." Joey smiled.

Joey had prepared a red wine sausage casserole, and prepared potatoes to be cooked, and then mashed up, to go with it. She'd also made a sherry trifle for dessert.

Charlie came back into the lounge, her hair in a tight ponytail, ready for their run.

"All set hon?" She asked.

Joey stood up. "Yep. Let's go." She said, picking up the small rucksack she had with her.

"See you in an hour or so." Charlie said.

"Bye." Came the reply from the others.

They set off, warming up and stretching in Leahs garden, before they began to jog towards the beach. "What's in the rucksack hon?"

"Just a couple of small towels, in case we want a dip in the sea." Joey smiled. "If we do we can go in in our running gear, and put our trainers in the bag."

"We can go for a paddle even if we don't go for a swim." Charlie said.

"True." Joey smiled. After a pause she said. "How you feeling? Can we raise the tempo a bit?"

"Yeah, I'm fine hon. Let's go a bit faster." Charlie smiled.

So they upped their speed and jogged a bit quicker along the beach path.

"I've missed this hon. I really should do some more exercise." Charlie puffed.

"We'll have to sort ourselves out when we have our own place." Joey said. "We'll have our own gym, and we can even run around the garden and down the path to the beach. Even go for a walk on the beach in the evening." Joey smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me either hon." Charlie replied. "We can even try skinny dipping in our own pool." She chuckled.

"Now there's a thought." Joey chuckled. "As long as Rubes doesn't want to join in."

"True. We don't want to embarrass her."

"Or me." Joey laughed. After a pause she said. "I'm going to pop into the estate agents, bank and architects tomorrow, see how things are going. It shouldn't be long now until everything's signed sealed and delivered."

"Oh God hon. I can't wait."

"We'd better go over the architects stuff again tonight, make sure I remember what to tell them."

"OK hon."

They stopped talking, while they ran a bit further. "You OK baby?" Joey asked, as she raised the tempo further, as they pounded the beach path.

"I'm OK at the moment hon." Charlie replied as she breathed heavier through the exercise. "Just don't ask me to chat too much." She smiled.

Joey chuckled back. "OK."

They ran for ten more minutes away from Leahs, and then turned onto the beach. They ran to the edge of the sea, where the sand was wet. "Woo hon. Let's slow down." Charlie managed.

Joey stopped. "You OK?" She asked.

Charlie bent over, hands on hips. She straightened up, taking deep breaths to get her breath back. "Yes hon. I'm just about OK." She smiled, taking another deep breath.

Joey handed Charlie the water bottle, and she took a few sips of water.

"Thanks hon." Charlie said, before handing it back.

"Let's keep going a bit more then. Slowly though. A slow jog." Joey said.

"OK." Charlie said, as she began to move forward again.

"Another 500 metres and we'll go for a paddle."

"Good. I need to cool down." Charlie chuckled.

As they approached the 500 metre mark, Charlie stopped. "OK hon. I need a breather." Joey stopped and took the rucksack off her back. She was hardly breaking a sweat. "I need to get fitter." Charlie stated, looking at her girl friend.

Joey smiled. "You're more than fit baby."

Charlie chuckled. "You know what I mean."

Joey sat down in the sand, she took the towels out the rucksack, and then she took off her shoes and socks off and put them in the rucksack. Charlie joined her and took her shoes and socks off too. She handed them to Joey, who put them in rucksack too.

Joey handed Charlie the water bottle, and she took a few more sips. Joey put the towels back in, on the top, then did up the rucksack.

"Swim or paddle?" She asked Charlie.

"Paddle first I think." Charlie said as she stood up. She pulled up Joey from the sand, and they held hands as they walked down to the sea. "Arrgghhh." Charlie squealed, as the sea washed over her feet. "It's freezing."

Joey laughed. "I'd have to agree with you there." She said. "Maybe just a paddle then."

"Yeah. I'll wait for a warm sunny day before I go swimming in the sea again." Charlie chuckled.

They continued to walk along in the shallows, giggling when a larger wave caught them, and they got splashed up to their waists.

They nearly fell over when they tried to run away from another wave, they stumbled, and pulled each other up, laughing loudly at their near miss.

They strolled to the end of the beach, then sat down in the sand, dried their feet on the towels, and put their shoes back on.

"That was lovely hon." Charlie sighed, as they sauntered, hand in hand, back to Leahs.

"Sure was." Joey smiled.

"Now home for a quick shower, and your lovely dinner." Charlie said.

"Quick?" Joey asked, smiling at Charlie.

"Well, as quick as we can be." Charlie chuckled back.

"We'd better be quick or dinner will spoil."

"That would never do." Charlie teased.

"No. Never." Joey smiled.

They got back to Leahs, and had a quick shower together, without resorting to too much temptation, before drying themselves off, and getting dressed in shorts and t-shirts.

They joined the others in the kitchen, while Leah dished up Joeys casserole. "God Jo, this smells gorgeous." She said.

"Yes, it does hon." Charlie agreed.

"I couldn't really make it without the wine, but there's not too much in for Rubes and VJ." Joey said. "Same with the dessert."

"Once in a while is fine Jo." Leah said. "It's not like it's everyday."

"Thanks for dishing up Leah." Joey said.

"That's the easy bit." Leah laughed. She put the mashed potatoes on everyones plate, then added the casserole. Charlie and Joey helped carry the plates to the dining room.

Ruby and VJ had been called in, and were sitting waiting for dinner. Charlie brought a tray of drinks through. Red wine for the adults and apple juice for the children.

They all sat down, and eagerly tucked into the food. There were many appreciative moans and groans of delight. It was delicious.

"So sis. Why did you stay at Georgies last night?" Ruby asked, as if she didn't know.

"Because we wanted to have a night to ourselves." Charlie replied.

Ruby smirked. "I bet." She mumbled.

"Sorry Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"We needed to make sure everything was OK at the property Rubes." Joey explained. "They're away for three weeks. They don't want the place to be a wreck when they come back. So I promised I'd keep an eye on it."

"Oh. OK." Ruby replied, not quite believing that was the real reason.

"We'll be staying there a couple more nights while they're away too. I need to tidy up for them and then get some shopping done for when they get home." Joey continued.

"OK Jo. I get it." Ruby chuckled.

They continued all chatting over dinner. Leah took all the 5 empty plates back to the kitchen, and then brought in a tray of trifles.

They soon demolished them too. "God hon. That was a lovely meal. Thank you."

"Yeah Joey thanks. Lovely." Ruby agreed.

"You're all welcome." Joey replied, smiling at the praise.

"Now I'll clear up, you guys take it easy." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah." Joey said.

"We're going to have an early night, we need to look at a few housie things tonight." Charlie said. "Night everyone."

"Night sis. Night Joey. Thanks for dinner."

"Yeah, night you two. And thanks."

"Night." Joey replied.

She and Charlie stood up, and went to their bedroom. They looked at their house plans and DVD from the architects again, and made notes for Joey to take to them tomorrow. They then popped to the bathroom, before getting into bed. They set the alarm for Charlie, and then cuddled up.

"Umm. Night baby." Joey said.

"Night hon." They kissed tenderly, both sighing deeply afterwards. "I had a lovely evening again." She said softly.

"Me too." Joey replied. "I love spending time with you. Just the two of us."

"Me too." Charlie sighed, snuggling closer, wrapping her right arm tighter around Joeys tummy.

Joey kissed her on the forehead. "Love you baby." She said softly.

"Umm. Love you too hon."

They drifted off to sleep, after their busy days.


	318. Chapter 318

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I'm sure Joey will soon get Charlie up to speed. Lol, Georgie's place will probably need a good tidy up._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 318

The alarm woke them up at 7 a.m., and Charlie chuckled as she struggled, although not too much, to get out of Joeys spooning embrace, to switch it onto snooze.

"Morning hon." She sighed, as she leant back in Joeys cosy arms.

"Morning baby." Joey mumbled, as she snuggled Charlie closer.

They lay there for five more minutes, and then got up when the snooze went off.

Joey joined Leah in the kitchen to make breakfast for the household, and Charlie went for her shower, before drying off and putting her uniform on, before joining everyone in the kitchen.

They'd prepared poached egg on toast, juice and coffee for everyone.

"Lovely, thanks Leah, Jo." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Lovely." Ruby said, as she tucked in.

"We all need a good breakfast to start the day." Leah said.

When they'd finished, Joey tidied up, while the household left for work and school.

"I'll maybe pop into your office later on, let you know how things are going." Joey said to Charlie, as they held each other in the kitchen.

"OK hon. If you have time, and the meetings don't take you all day." Charlie smiled. "If not, I'll see you here tonight." They kissed goodbye.

"Have a good day baby." Joey said, releasing Charlie. "Here." She went to the fridge. "I made you a packed lunch too."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, embracing and kissing Joey again. "You're so good to me." She said softly.

"Nah, I'm not." Joey said, slightly embarrassed. "Just in love."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Lucky me." She said softly, biting her lip, before kissing Joey tenderly on the lips again. They held each other tighter, before breaking apart. "Wow." Charlie said, slightly breathlessly, as they broke off the kiss. "What a way to start the day." She smiled.

"Hell yeah." Joey smiled back.

"I'd better go hon."

"Have a good day."

"You too hon. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"I will try and pop in for coffee." Joey smiled.

"Can't wait." Charlie quickly kissed Joey again, before turning to leave, picking up her packed lunch. "Bye hon."

As Charlie left for work, Joey went for a shower. Then she got her stuff together for her meetings, before heading off to the estate agents.

Having finished at the estate agents, where she checked everything was progressing with the paperwork, and solicitors, she then paid a visit to the bank. She spent an hour or so with the bank manager, ensuring all their funds were being arranged for the sale date.

Next stop was the architects, where she spent a couple more hours with the designers, going over the DVD, and listing their suggestions for alterations they'd like to see, or particular things they really liked and didn't want to change, like the veranda doors in their bedroom.

She showed them the ideas for the garden, that Hugh had come up with, and she went over some ideas for the kitchen that Rose had suggested.

She was there so long, the partner ordered them sandwiches in the office, so they could continue the meeting over lunch.

The designers were happy with what Joey had suggested to them, and promised to amend the DVD and designs, so they could see the virtual tour again soon.

Joey thanked them all, and suggested they held another meeting next week, when the place should officially be theirs, and the work could commence in earnest, so they could move in as soon as possible.

She then checked the time, before popping into a nearby café, for a couple of takeout coffees and a couple of pecan Danish pastries for Charlie and herself. Then she headed to the Yabbie Creek police station.

She walked in through the reception door, and tried not to pull a face when she saw Risotto on the desk. She walked over to Charlies office door, but as she was on her way, Risotto shouted. "Excuse me. Where do you think you are going?"

She took a deep breath, and plastered a grin on her face, before turning around to face him. "Oh, hello Constable Rosetta." She walked towards him. "I've just brought Charlie a drink, and afternoon treat." She smirked, knowing it would wind him up, after the afternoon treat she brought Charlie the other day.

He glared at her. "Well, you know you shouldn't be in Charlies office, without anyone else, because of the confidential nature of the work that goes on in there." He stated, having to watch his attitude.

"I was going to knock on the door first Constable."

"I will ring her to see if she's free." He stated, as he picked up the phone. "If you could just wait over there." He said rather curtly, nodding towards the chairs in the waiting area.

"Don't make me wait too long. Your boss hates cold coffee." Joey stated, as she turned around, stifling a laugh at her last quip. She sauntered to the chairs and sat down.

Risotto panicked momentarily then, wondering if Charlie would be mad at him keeping Joey out of her office. So when Charlie answered the phone, he said, rather pleasantly. "Oh hello Senior, sorry to disturb you, but you have a visitor, and I didn't know if you were busy or not."

"Who is it Constable?" Charlie asked at the other end of the phone.

"Umm, it's your…it's…umm… Joey." He said, rather flustered, at not wanting to use the term girlfriend.

"Well send her straight in then Constable." She said sternly, before putting the phone down. She got out her chair, and opened the office door.

Risotto put the hung up phone down, and looked at Joey. "She said you could go….." He didn't have time to finish, before Charlie came out her office, and beckoned Joey in.

"Come in hon." She said, smiling adoringly at Joey. "Ooh, what delights have you brought with you today?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Joey laughed, as she tried to fend off Charlie trying to sneak a look in the cake bag.

Risotto looked at them. "Carry on Constable." Charlie said. "I need those reports finished before I go home tonight." With that she shut the door behind her. She walked up behind Joey, grabbed her round the waist, and began to nibble on her neck.

Joey giggled and shrugged her shoulders up and down. "Hey baby. I'm carrying hot coffee."

"Put it down then." Mumbled Charlie against Joeys neck.

Joey duly obliged, and turned around in Charlies arms. Before she'd even said anything, Charlie kissed her hard on the lips. Joey was taken by surprise, and it was a brief second before she responded, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist, and kissing her back passionately.

They broke for breath, both flushed, their pulses racing. "Wow."Joey said. "What a lovely greeting."

"I missed you." Pouted Charlie.

Joey chuckled at her girlfriends face pulling. "Aww, you're so cute." She said, kissing her on the end of her nose.

They broke apart. "So hon. What's in the bag?"

"Danish pecan."

"Oooh yummy."

"I got coffees too. There's a small café near the architects." She handed Charlie her drink. "Here's a cinnamon latte."

"Thanks hon."

They sat down, and tucked in, while Joey told Charlie what happened in her meetings. They were both thrilled that the house was virtually theirs now. They couldn't wait.

"Hon. I've been doing a bit of thinking today."

"What about?"

"About when you go off for your trials soon." Charlie said sadly.

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking, shall we go away the weekend before, just the two of us, so we can spend time together, doing some fun stuff, before we're apart for a month?" She asked weakly.

"Sure baby. If that's what you want to do." Joey smiled. "I'll miss you too you know." She added softly. "Like crazy."

"I know hon." Charlie replied.

"So. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I've had an idea, and been checking a few things out this morning."

"Have you now?" Joey chuckled. "A good use of police resources eh."

"Hon." Charlie chuckled. "It's a worthy personal cause, so I allowed myself."

"Ok." Joey smiled. "So. What's the plan?"

"Well, I'd like to keep it a surprise, if you don't mind." Charlie smiled. "But if we can go next Friday to Monday, that'd be great."

"Sure. I'm in." Joey smiled.

"Great. I'll book it when you leave then." Charlie smiled. "I hope you like it." She bit her lip, hoping that the idea she'd come up with would be great fun, and that Joey would enjoy it.

"I'm sure I will." Joey said softly.

They chatted a while longer, before Joey left. They kissed goodbye in the office, and then Charlie escorted Joey out to reception. She walked over to the desk. "Constable Rosetta, I'd like to thank you for inviting us to dinner at your restaurant tomorrow." She smiled sweetly. "It's lovely of you to try and start to make amends like this. We appreciate it."

Risotto was so stunned, that he stood there, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. He eventually managed. "I'm glad you can make it. See you tomorrow." He said, a false smile on his face too.

Joey turned and walked towards the exit. "Bye baby. See you later."

"Yeah. Thanks hon. See you later." Charlie said, as she watched Joey leave, before turning and going back into her office, and shutting the door.

She quickly set about booking her weekend surprise for Joey. She'd been desperately trying to think of something to do, before Joey went to her trials, and they were separated for a whole month. She was absolutely dreading it, and wanted to spend as much time with Joey as possible before the enforced break was upon them.


	319. Chapter 319

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yep, Risotto is very annoying! A month apart is gonna be tough!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 319

Friday night came around all too quickly. Charlie and Joey had had a shower each, dried, and changed into some smart but casual attire, for their evening out.

They both wore Armani skinny black jeans, accentuating their legs and bums.

Joey wore an Armani dark orange polo neck t-shirt, Converse black sneakers, and carried an Armani black denim jacket too. She wore her favourite surf bracelets, rings and jewellery. She wore her hair down, applied a small amount of makeup, squirted her favourite perfume on, and put her wallet in her jeans pocket.

Charlie wore an Armani light blue flowing, short-sleeve blouse, along with slightly heeled black sandals. She had over her shoulder, a small black leather handbag, along with an Armani black leather jacket.

"Umm. Lovely." Joey said softly, as she took Charlie in her arms from behind. She kissed Charlie on the neck. "I love you wearing these baby." She said softly against Charlies skin. "Soooo sexy." She ran her hands over Charlies hips, over the tight denim jeans.

Charlie smiled, and turned around in Joeys arms, putting her own arms loosely over Joeys shoulders. They kissed briefly. "Well, if you're lucky." She smiled at Joey. "You can see me out of them later too." She chuckled.

"You sure you want to go out?" Joey asked. "We can stay in and have a private party for two." She stated cheekily, as she squeezed Charlies bum cheeks with her hands, pulling their groins together.

Charlie squealed sexily. "Joey Collins." She scolded. "We are going out for a free meal at Risottos. It's the least we deserve." She stated. "Then we are playing pool and having a few drinks in the surf club."

"OK." Pouted Joey.

"Some of my colleagues are going to be there too don't forget. So we will have a good time. It's not like we have to spend the night with Risotto is it."

"No. I guess not." Joey replied.

"Well then." Charlie smiled. "Let's let our hair down." She chuckled.

"OK. Whatever you say." Joey smiled.

Charlie kissed Joey. "I told you I'd make it worth your while." She whispered in her ear, before bringing her head back to look at Joeys face.

Joey was grinning from ear to ear, as was Charlie. Their eyes were twinkling at each others. "God baby. You sure you want to go out?" Joey croaked.

Charlie let out a cute giggle at Joeys reaction. "Yep. We're going out, having dinner, playing some pool, having a few drinks, and then we're coming home." She smiled broadly, as she pulled Joeys shirt collar by the lapels, bringing Joeys face closer to her own. "For some sexy time." She added softly, biting her lip afterwards.

Joeys smile grew bigger, and she leant forward a bit and kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "We'll have to see how drunk we are first I think." She chuckled.

Charlie laughed back. "True."

"Come on then." Joey laughed. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get home."

"I like your thinking." Charlie said again.

They kissed briefly once more, before Charlie turned around, Joey smacked her on the bum. "Get moving beautiful." She chuckled.

"Watch it." Charlie giggled.

They chuckled together as they walked through to the lounge.

"Hey, you two look nice." Ruby said, from her horizontal position on the sofa.

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie said.

"Although I don't know why you're going to bloody Angelos tonight." She huffed. "But I hope you have a good time."

"We're mainly going because it's free." Charlie explained.

"Whatever." Ruby replied. "Have fun."

"We will thanks Rubes. We're playing a bit of pool and having a few drinks afterwards with some of Charlies colleagues." Joey said.

Just then, the taxi beeped outside. "Right, that's for us hon." Charlie said. "See you tomorrow Rubes. Night."

"Night sis, night Joey." Ruby replied, before concentrating back on the TV.

They walked out to the taxi, and he dropped them off at the Surf club. They went to the bar, hand in hand, and ordered a bottle of beer each. They sat down on a couple of bar stools, and chatted quietly about their house, not wanting anyone else to know about it, until the contracts had been exchanged, while they relaxed before dinner.

Constable Brown came in, with his girlfriend, they said hello, and Charlie asked if they'd like to join them. They did, and brought their drinks over to the table.

White introduced Sarah, to his boss. "Sarah, this is Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and her girlfriend Joey Collins."

"Call me Charlie please. We're not in uniform now." Charlie smiled.

"Hello." Sarah said, somewhat shyly, fully aware of the Senior Constable and her girlfriends reputations around the bay, and how lovely they both seemed in real life.

"Hi." Joey replied politely.

"Joey's the surfer I told you about." Brown said to Sarah.

"Oh right." She smiled. "He's quite into surfing, and has shown me some magazines with you in."

"Oh dear." Joey chuckled. "I hope he hasn't bored you too much with them. Charlie does like to take a few copies into work with her."

"No." Sarah chuckled back. "I only wish I could surf. I've tried it a few times, but I just can't do it. Mind you, he's not much better." She laughed.

"Hey." Brown replied, blushing slightly. "I do OK."

"I know you do love. I was just joking." Sarah smiled.

Just then Constable White came in. She didn't spot them, and went straight to the bar, ordering herself a drink. When she turned around from the bar, Charlie caught her eye, and beckoned her over.

She smiled at Charlie, and joined the growing throng with their drinks.

"Hello everyone." She said, as she sat down. "Looks like we're all got the same idea." She chuckled.

"It would seem so." Charlie smiled. She looked at Joey, who knew what was on Charlies mind, and nodded and smiled at her, before Charlie asked White. "Are you on your own? Because if you are, would you like to join us at our table?"

"Oh, thank you so much, but no, my boyfriend is on his way." White smiled. She thought how lovely her boss was, to invite her to join them for dinner, when she most probably wanted a romantic night out with her girlfriend.

Joey went to get them all another drink, and they laughed and chatted away, agreeing to have a few drinks after dinner too, and maybe a game of pool or two together.

Then they all made their way upstairs, to Angelos, for dinner.

Charlie and Joey walked up the stairs last, hand in hand, following the others.

They were all shown to their tables by the head waiter. Charlie and Joey had been reserved the best table, away from the door and toilets, and slightly more private.

They sat down, and the waiter asked if they'd like a drink. They ordered a bottle of white wine, and he then gave them a menu each to look over.

The menu did look lovely, Joey had to agree. The waiter brought a chilled bottle over, along with an iced cooler for the table. He poured out two glassfuls, and left them to peruse the menu.

Charlie finally settled for roasted pepper-tomato crostini to start, Italian turkey-rice dinner, and double ginger biscotti for dessert. Joey decided upon tomato-artichoke bruschetta with Feta for starters, Italian Chicken Stew for main, and Cassata for dessert.

When the waiter came back to the table, they placed their order, and then sat back, enjoying their wine.

It wasn't long before Angelo came out from behind the bar, to mingle with his police colleagues in the restaurant.

He soon made his way to their table. He smiled warmly at Charlie, and nodded at Joey. "Thank you for coming Charlie." He said, ignoring Joeys presence.

"I hope your brothers cooking is as good as you say it is." Charlie smiled slightly, saying the only polite thing she could think of.

"I can assure you it is." He smiled. "Of course, my cooking's pretty good too, if you remember." He said, with a suggestiveness to his voice.

Charlie stiffened. "Well, I think you only cooked me dinner twice Angelo, and from what I remember, it was OK." She glanced at Joey, hoping she was OK.

Angelo beamed at Charlie, much to her annoyance.

Joey smiled at her. She was not at all put out or jealous with Angelos winding up. She was more than comfortable with where Charlie and her, and Charlie and Risotto stood. She was also prepared for any slights he would bring to the party tonight. But she determined not to let him get to her.

"I look forward to the third time then." He replied.

"With all due respect Angelo. That is never going to happen. As I've told you, countless times before." Charlie tried to keep her voice level, and low, not wanting to enflame the situation in the restaurant or create a scene.

"Never say never." He replied, smiling at her. "Anyway, I'd better mingle with my other guests. Enjoy your meal Charlie." He smiled. "See you later. Maybe we could have a night cap downstairs together."

"No. I will be having my nightcap with Joey." She replied bluntly. "My girlfriend. As usual." She stated.

"Another time then." He said as he walked away, not getting the hint at all.

Charlie looked at Joey. "God, he's infuriating."

"That's one word for it." Joey smiled.

"Sorry hon."

"It's OK baby." Joey said.

Just then the waiter came with their starters. They looked delicious, and they tucked straight in to them.

"Well, this tastes as good as it looks." Joey said.

"Yeah, it's delicious isn't it hon."

"Full marks to the chef." Joey smiled.

Their empty plates were taken away, and their main courses brought over. They ordered more wine, and tucked into the delicious food.

"Oh God, this really is lovely." Joey said. "What a shame."

"Why a shame hon?"

"Because I'm never coming in here again." She chuckled. "Although this food is very tempting."

Charlie chuckled back. "Pity Paulie hasn't got the place himself still."

"Yeah. It is." Joey replied. "Although if he's anything like his brother, I really wouldn't want to know then either."

"As you know, we didn't go out much, and it was far from serious, on my part anyway. So I've never met him." Charlie explained. "So I don't know."

"I know baby." Joey said in understanding. "But I hope for his sake, he didn't go to the Risotto school of charm." Joey chuckled.

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled.

They finished their mains, and drank their wine. They'd thoroughly enjoyed the meal so far. The waiter came to collect their empty plates, and they asked for a few minutes rest before he brought their desserts to them.

They chatted comfortably while they drank some more wine.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for our mini break?" Joey asked.

Charlie shook her head, smiling at Joey. "Nope. It's going to be a surprise." She said huskily.

"Umm. I thought if I got you a bit tipsy tonight, you might tell me." Joey smiled back.

Charlie giggled cutely. "No chance." She smiled. "I'm not saying a word."

"Damn." Joey replied.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"OK, Senior Constable." Joey smiled.

Charlie chuckled.

The waiter then brought out their desserts. They too were mouth-watering.

As they drooled over them, Paulie came out of the kitchens for a break. "Hello. You must be Charlie." He smiled warmly, as he shook Charlies hand. "Angelo's told me a lot about you."

Joey and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Has he?" Charlie asked.

Paulie chuckled. "He has. But when he told me you were beautiful, I thought he was going to be telling porkies." He smiled. "But you truly are."

Charlie squirmed uncomfortably.

"What exactly has Ris…umm…Angelo been saying?" Asked Joey.

"Just the usual." He chuckled. "How smitten he is, how lovely Charlie is, and so on."

"I really don't think…" Charlie began.

"Relax. He said you wanted to be discreet, and not to mention it to you. But I couldn't resist."

"Sorry?"

"You know." He whispered. "You and Angelo. Well, it's not really allowed is it. The boss and one of her Constables."

"When exactly did he tell you this?" Charlie asked.

"When he was helping me out on his holidays, in the last couple of weeks." He continued. "The place has been in trouble for months, and he wanted to make an investment, to plan for his future". Paulie winked at Charlie. A cold shiver ran down her spine. "We're hoping tonight will kick start the interest in the place again. A kind of last ditch effort." He said sadly. "Else we might be forced to close down."

Charlies face looked thunderous. "Well, Paulie, for your information, I'd like to point out to you, as his superior officer, that he has not been on holiday from his police work, he has, in fact, been serving a two week suspension, for various threats against my sister and my girlfriend, Joey here." Charlie said. "And I had hoped that this invitation for a meal in your restaurant, was his way of making a small step on the way to apologising to us all for that error." She paused for breath. "But clearly, that is not the case, and he has not leant the error of his ways." She stood up. "We're leaving."

Paulie was astounded. "Ermmmm, what…I….." He didn't know what to say. Whatever had his brother done, he wondered.

"The meal was actually very good though." Charlie smiled at Paulie. "Thank you."

Joey stood up too. "Yeah, thanks, it was lovely." She wiped the napkin over her mouth, before putting it back on the table.

Charlie then took Joeys hand in her own, and promptly walked out of the restaurant, leaving Paulie standing by their table, with his mouth hung open in shock.

As they walked down the stairs to the surf club. "What an arsehole." Joey said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself hon."

"Good job we only found out when we'd almost finished our desserts." Joey stated, with a cheeky smile on her face.

Charlie looked round at her as they continued downwards. She smiled broadly, and began to laugh. "Yeah it was, wasn't it."

"It was very nice food though. Pity we won't be coming here again." Joey chuckled.

They walked down to the surf club bar, and ordered a couple of bottle of beers. Some of Charlies colleagues were already there, having finished their meals already. They joined them for a few games of pool.

Some time later, Risotto came down from the restaurant, when the last table guests had left.

His brother had cornered him about what Charlie said earlier, and they'd had a huge row, which left Risotto, living in his own dream world, stomping out.

As he walked down the stairs, he spotted Charlie. His face scrunched up, as he saw her wrap her right arm around Joeys waist, as she returned from the bar with their drinks. Steam almost came out of his ears, as Charlie then turned to kiss Joey on the cheek, and as Joey handed her a bottle of beer, put her left arm around Charlies waist, pulling her closer, as they leant against each other whilst chatting to Charlies colleagues.

He stomped down the rest of the steps, and marched towards them all. "Oh, hello Angelo." Constable White said. "Thank you for the meal, it was lovely." He said.

Angelo didn't respond straight away, as he was too busy staring at Charlie and Joeys backs.

"Angelo?" White asked, trying to get his attention. Charlie and Joey turned around, as did the people they were talking to.

"Umm. Yes. Umm, sorry." Angelo managed, trying to compose himself. "Thank you. Of course, my brother does most of the cooking."

Charlie and Joey chose to ignore Risotto, as they wandered off back to the bar.

Risotto stared after them, as he had to chat to his colleagues and their other halves.

He sauntered over to the bar, where Charlie was sat in a bar stool next to the bar. Joey was leaning against the bar, facing her, one hand on her beer, the other arm resting on the bar. They were thoroughly engrossed in each other, as they chatted quietly about their house.

He went to stand next to them. "Hello Charlie." He said. "Would you like a drink?"

Charlie and Joey looked around, both were dismayed when they saw Risotto standing there.

"Angelo." Charlie sighed. "No thank you. As I said earlier, I'm out with my girlfriend, as you can see. So I don't want a drink from you."

Risotto frowned. "Paulie said he'd been winding you up over dinner." He said edgily, trying to pretend it had been his brother and not him making everything up.

"No Angelo. Paulie's been telling me some more home truths about you." She glared at him. "So needless to say, I suggest the only place we speak to each other, from now on, is at work."

"But…."

"No buts Angelo." She said sternly.

"But let me explain." He pleaded.

"That won't be necessary. We're not interested anymore." Charlie stated. "Just keep away from the both of us, and that includes Ruby."

"But…."

"Good evening Angelo." Charlie said, as she stepped down from the bar stool, and, taking Joeys free hand, walked over to the pool table.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Joey asked.

"I don't know hon. But we need to keep an eye on him." Charlie said.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and playing pool, and having a good laugh with Charlies colleagues.

Joey escorted a slightly drunken Charlie to the toilets a couple of times, as the place was pretty packed, and she didn't want to go in by herself.

They got a couple more beers from the bar, and as they leant against each other, watching Constable White play pool, Charlie whispered in Joeys ear. "We need to go home soon hon."

Joey looked round. "Why baby? You had enough?" Joey smiled.

"No, I'm having fun." She whispered. "But we can have more fun in bed." She giggled.

Joeys eyes lit up. "Cheeky." She chuckled.

"I said I'd make it worth your while." Charlie whispered back, winking drunkenly at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "As long as we're not too drunk."

"I'm perfectly sober." Charlie confirmed, making Joey smile.

They eventually took a taxi home, and stumbled through the house, trying not to wake everyone up. Having visited the bathroom, they went to their bedroom, and locked the door.

They immediately fell into each others arms, and began to kiss and scrabble at clothing, trying to take it all off each other. They broke apart giggling, as they pulled off their own shirts, and pulled down their own jeans.

"God Joey." Charlie gasped, as she stared at Joeys girl boxers, that fitted her so snuggly.

Joey smiled. "See something you like?" She asked, winking at Charlie.

Charlie nodded back, before grabbing Joey, and gently wrestling her to the bed.

Joey lay on her back, and Charlie lay on top of her, they were both clad only in their underwear. As they kissed passionately, Joey ran her hands over Charlies bum, squeezing her cheeks, and enjoying the feel of the silk thong Charlie was wearing.

Charlie had her left hand behind Joeys neck, pushing her head up towards her, and her right hand over Joeys bra, kneading her left breast through the thin material, enjoying the feel of the hard peak beneath it.

They moaned and groaned against each others mouths, as their kissing turned desperate and passionate. Joey unclipped Charlie bra, and pulled the straps down her arms. Charlie pushed herself up, and took it off, revealing her full pert breasts to Joey. "Beautiful." Joey barely whispered, her eyes wide and dark with desire.

As Charlie sat in Joey lap, she pulled her up, undoing her bra strap, slipping down the straps, and taking off the bra, throwing it across the room. Joey chuckled, and lay back down on the bed. Charlie lay down on top of her again.

They resumed exploring each others breasts with no material in the way.

Charlie moved her head down, and captured Joeys right peak in the mouth, as she toyed with her left breast with her right hand. Joey gasped as Charlie took her nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue, the peak getting even harder in her mouth.

"God baby." Joey squeaked, as she ran her fingers through Charlies hair, pulling her head closer to her chest.

Charlie turned her attention to her left nipple, granting that the same pleasure.

They then kissed again on the lips, before Charlie made her way tantalisingly slowly down Joeys body, kissing, nibbling and licking her way down to the edge of Joeys girl boxers.

She knelt on the floor, as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband, and pulled the boxers slowly down Joeys legs. Joeys breathing was quickening, her eagerness for Charlie to touch and tease her further, showing through.

She squirmed in pleasure, as Charlie pulled them completely off, and began to kiss the inside of her right thigh. "God baby." She gushed, as Charlies lips reached her mound.

Charlie smiled as she slowly kissed Joeys groin. As she moved her lips lower, she gently flicked her clit with her tongue.

"Aargghhhh." Joey muttered, as she arched her back from the sensations Charlie caused her.

Charlie moved her tongue teasingly over Joeys click, slowly back and forth, building up her pressure, as well as her frequency.

As she sucked on Joeys clit, she ran her fingers down her slit, through the warm wetness she found, and pushed two fingers into her girlfriend. Joey moaned sexily as Charlie entered her, and she gripped the sheets, as Charlie began to pump her slowly, in time with her tongue strumming her clit.

As the momentum built, Joey felt the heat begin to rise from her core. "Baby, I'm almost there." She gasped, as her hips moved up and down with Charlies actions.

Charlie kept her rhythm, and felt Joeys clit pulse and blossom further, as she trembled and bucked against her fingers.

"Baby." Screeched Joey, as her orgasm shuddered through her.

Charlie slowed her actions, and gently removed her fingers, as Joey came to rest, breathing heavily, and slightly flushed.

She crawled up the bed on all fours over Joey, kissing her naked flesh as she went, paying particular attention to her hard nipples, and then settled down on top of her.

Joey giggled. "Hey, I'm still trying to get my breath back."

"You saying I'm heavy?" Charlie giggled back.

"No baby." Chuckled Joey. "I love you laying on top of me naked." She kissed her cheek.

"Umm. Just as well." Charlie said as she rested her head on Joeys left shoulder. She kissed and nibbled Joeys neck and jawline as she lay there.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie. "Love you Charlie." She sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Joey." Charlie smiled back at her.

Joey closed her eyes, the evenings entertainment and alcohol catching up with her.

A few minutes later Charlie stirred. She carefully lifted herself off Joey, picked up the quilt, covering Joey with it, and she switched off the lamp, before getting into bed again. She snuggled up against Joeys side, who murmured something, and sighed deeply as she instinctively wrapped her arm over Charlies waist.

Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek. "Good night Joey." She said softly. "Love you hon." Before she closed her own eyes, and went to sleep herself.


	320. Chapter 320

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, their attire was teasing me, let alone Risotto. He can't help being so thick though, and like you say, at least the evening was not spoilt in the slightest._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 320

Charlie stirred. She was cuddled up with Joey in the middle of their bed. She smiled broadly. She could tell it wasn't the middle of the night, because it wasn't pitch black, so she opened her eyes, and looked at her beautiful sleeping girlfriend, enjoying the moment.

She lay there, and snuggled closer, gently wrapping her arm tighter around Joeys middle, her naked flesh squashing closer against Joeys. The warmth and sensation she got from that simple action, made her heart swell with love for the woman beside her.

Joeys slow, deep, rhythmic breathing made her feel so many things. Safe, loved, at home, calm, secure, happy, lucky. She wanted to make sure she savoured every single moment she could with Joey, the love of her life.

She rested her head against Joeys, and sighed deeply, before she tried to drop off back to sleep.

Sometime later Charlie stirred again. This time she needed the toilet. She carefully untangled herself from Joey, trying not to disturb her, covering her back up, before wrapping a dressing gown around herself and popping to the loo.

She soon came back, shutting their door, dropping the dressing gown on the floor, and climbing back carefully into bed.

Joey murmured in her semi-sleep like state, and they met, facing each other, in the middle of the bed.

Charlie pressed her lips against Joeys. It was a long gentle kiss. Joey smiled against her lips. "Umm. Morning baby." She said, when they broke apart.

"Morning hon." Charlie replied huskily.

Joey pushed her right leg gently between Charlies, and Charlie draped her left leg over Joeys right leg. Then Joey moved her right hand from Charlies hip, and lifted it in the air, for a morning stretch.

Joey scrunched her face up as she yawned. Charlie chuckled. Then Joey opened her eyes fully. She blinked a couple of times, and smiled lovingly at Charlie, looking her in the eye. "Hey gorgeous." She said softly.

"Hey sexy." Charlie replied, smiling broadly. "What a great way to wake up." She said happily.

"Definitely, THE best way to wake up." Joey beamed.

"Silly." Chuckled Charlie. "But very true."

They kissed briefly. "You're lovely and warm." Joey murmured.

"So are you."

They smiled at each other. "I had a great time last night." Joey said. "You're colleagues are a pretty nice bunch."

"Yeah, they're not bad are they." Charlie smiled back.

"Of course now they've seen the boss in full social and relaxed mood." Joey smiled cheekily. "They know she's not such a big bad wolf, and more like a big cuddly pussy cat."

"Joey Collins." Charlie giggled. "I'll have you know, my reputation as the frigid ice bitch Queen from hell, is still very much intact."

"Oooh, I don't think so." Joey chuckled. "You're lovely and warm, not freezing cold, for a start."

Charlie giggled.

Joey continued. "Then there's the frigid, bit." She chuckled harder. "Now that is definitely not true."

"It might be, if you don't stop teasing me." Charlie said, trying not to laugh.

"Aww, baby." Joey said softly. "You know you can't resist me." She smiled, as she moved her hand, and then her fingers softly over Charlies hip in a circular motion.

Charlie gasped at the sensation of Joey caressing her bare skin. "God no, I can't."

Joey smiled. "Shall I keep going, before we get up for breakfast?" She asked softly.

Charlie bit her lip, smiled sexily, and nodded. "Uh huh."

Joey leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She moved her right hand up towards Charlies left breast, and began fondling her gently, before teasing the erect hard nipple with her finger and thumb.

Charlie gasped against Joeys lips, as Joeys right leg moved higher up between her legs, until her heat was resting at the top of Joeys thigh.

Joey felt Charlies heat on her skin, and kissed Charlie harder. They played with each others tongues as their kissing grew more passionate.

Joey moved her right hand down Charlies hip and thigh, and then between her legs. She pressed on Charlie clit through her thong, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from Charlie in the process. After teasing her through the tiny thin fabric, she slipped her fingers underneath, and played with Charlies clit and slit without anything in the way.

As Joeys fingers made their way through Charlies awaiting warm juices. "You're definitely melting ice Queen." Joey said, chuckling, as she briefly broke from their kissing.

"Only for you hon." Charlie gasped.

"You feel so good baby."

Charlie gasped. "I love you touching me." Before she smiled shyly and cutely, before egging Joey on, by thrusting her hips towards Joeys fingers.

"Patience my love." Joey said softly, before resuming her teasing of Charlie. "I want to do this a bit longer first."

"God Jo." Gulped Charlie, as Joey continued to touch and tease her, building her up slowly and purposely.

As Joeys fingers worked their magic on Charlies ever throbbing clit, and now soaked slit, Charlie pleaded with Joey to enter her. "Hon please." She gasped, as she broke from their kissing.

Joey smiled, and they looked each other in the eye, as Joey pushed her fingers down Charlies slit slowly, before entering her. Charlie gripped Joey tighter, as they got into sync. Joeys finger thrusts matching Charlies hip movements.

Joey pulled Charlies body closer to her own, her left arm under her body, wrapped around her back, eager to feel her skin against her own.

Charlie stopped massaging Joeys right breast with her right hand, and moved her arm around Joeys back, also wanting their bodies to be as close as possible when she came.

Joey kissed Charlies neck, as Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder. "Jo hon." She panted, as she felt her orgasm begin its final build-up to her release.

"I know baby." Joey said softly. Joey increased the pace and depth of her fingers, and rubbed Charlies clit harder with her thumb.

Charlie began to tremble, and her hip thrusts began to falter slightly, as she felt like she was burning up, as the surge of heat swept through her body. She screamed into Joeys shoulder. "Jooooeeeeeeey." As she bucked on the bed. Joey kept her strokes deep and powerful, as she felt Charlies body respond to her lovemaking.

"I can feel you cuming baby." Joey whispered in Charlies ear. She rubbed Charlies clit harder. "I love making you cum like this." She added.

Charlie grunted. "God, so do I." Charlie gripped Joey even tighter, with her arms and her legs. She dug her finger nails into Joeys back slightly, as she reacted so intensely to her orgasm. They pulled each other close, and Joey relished feeling her girlfriend tremble violently against her, as she came.

Joey slowed her fingers, as Charlie stopped thrusting her hips forward, her energy well and truly sapped.

Joey slowly withdrew her fingers, to a small groan from Charlie, who missed feeling her inside her.

"I'm going to taste you now baby." Joey whispered in Charlies ear. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, and licked Charlie from them, as Charlie drew her head back and watched. "I love tasting you." Joey smiled.

Charlie smiled back, before kissing Joey with a breathe-taking passionate kiss. When they finally both broke off, they were both gasping for air. They looked at each other, and both smiled broadly. "Wow." Charlie chuckled.

"Wow is right." Joey chuckled.

They cuddled up, laying their heads on the pillows, and gazing lovingly at each other. They both sighed deeply and contentedly.

They kissed occasionally, in between their chatting. "I love you Joey Collins." Charlie suddenly stated, a serious tone to her voice.

"I know baby. And I love you too." Joey replied, concerned at Charlies look in her eye. "What's up baby?" Joey asked softly, tucking a lock of Charlies hair behind her left ear.

"Nothings up." Charlie said. "Well, not really." She sighed.

"Tell me baby." Joey encouraged.

Charlie frowned. "I'm just going to miss you. That's all." She said quietly.

"I know baby." Joey sighed. "And I'm going to miss you too."

"I know." Charlie nodded.

"I have to go though baby." Joey said sadly. "I know the timings bad, with our house and everything….."

"I know hon." Charlie interrupted. "It's OK. It's just, you know, a month, it's, well, it's a long time to be apart."

"I know baby." Joey said softly, before kissing Charlie softly on the lips. "What are you worried about exactly? Because you know you can trust me, don't you."

"Of course I know hon." Charlie replied quickly. "I love you Jo, and I know you love me, and neither of us want anyone else."

"Good." Joey replied happily.

"I just, it's just, I'm just going to miss being with you." She said. "You know, sleeping with you, making love with you, talking to you." She sighed unhappily. "I'm going to miss everything really."

"Me too." Joey said softly. "It's not going to be easy for either of us. But we'll be fine. We have our mobiles and email, we can still talk to each other. It'll go in a flash, and we'll both wonder what all the fuss was about." Joey said, trying to convince herself as much as Charlie.

"You reckon?"

"No." Joey giggled. "But I'm trying to cheer you up."

Charlie chuckled, and hit Joey gently on the arm. "It's not working."

"Damn." Joey smiled, before adding seriously. "We will be fine baby."

"I'm going to have to trust you on that one." Charlie said.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Joey said. "And when I come back, our house will well on the way to being ready, and we'll be worn out." She smiled.

"Worn out?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Worn out, making up for lost time." Joey winked at Charlie.

"Oh you, you, sex maniac you." Charlie giggled.

"You make me a sex maniac." Joey chuckled.

"Umm, ditto." Charlie replied. "But seriously." She began. "Arrgh." She thumped the pillow. "What the hell are we going to do about not making love for a whole month?"

Joey smiled. "We'll have to make the most of it before I go, and make the most of it as soon as I get back."

"That's why I booked a weekend away, so we could spend time together and have loads of sex." Charlie smiled.

Joey laughed. "That's it, just use me as your sex toy."

Charlie chuckled. "OK. Don't mind if I do."

"So, did you want to spend my last day together too?" Joey asked. "You could take the day off work, and we can do something special."

"Umm. I could take the day off, and we can spend it in bed." Charlie smiled. "That'd be pretty special."

"If you want to." Joey smiled. "We can do that. We can do whatever you want to baby."

"God, I just want to be with you as much as possible these next couple of weeks hon." Charlie stated. "I don't care what we do. I just want to be with you." She said emotionally.

"Me too baby." Joey smiled. She kissed Charlie tenderly. "And we'll make the most of our time, I promise."

"Thanks hon." Charlie almost whispered, as she almost crushed Joey in her embrace. Joey hugged her back, kissing her on the side of the head.

"No need to thank me baby." She said softly. "I want to spend all my time with you too."

"I know." Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry for moping."

"Baby it's fine. Nothing to be sorry about." Joey gave her a squeeze. "We're going to miss each other, we're entitled to be sad, or cross, or however else we want to feel." She kissed her on the lips softly.

"I shouldn't be moaning when I'm with you though, and spoiling our precious time together."

"Baby." Joey said, before leaning up on her elbow. "We need to what how and what each other are feeling though. We shouldn't hide things from each other. Even if it's with the best of intentions."

"I guess."

"You know it baby." Joey smiled. "We need to cheer each other up, when we're down."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "Of course we do hon."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Sis, Jo, are you awake?"

"Yes Rubes, we are. What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I'm making brekkie. Did you want some?"

"We wouldn't say no." Joey replied this time.

Charlie chuckled. "You and your stomach."

"Would you like it in bed? Or are you getting up?" Ruby asked.

"In bed if it's not too much trouble." Charlie shouted back.

"OK. Make sure you're both decent in ten minutes then." Ruby laughed. "Did you need any headache tablets?"

"No thanks Rubes. We're both fine."

"OK good." She shouted back, as she wandered back to the kitchen.

"Umm. I'd better go to the loo then." Joey said, before kissing Charlie and getting out of bed. She put the dressing gown on, unlocked the door and went to the bathroom.

When she came back, she left the door slightly ajar, got t-short for her and Charlie to wear, and got back into bed. She snuggled up with Charlie, as they waited for breakfast to arrive.

Ruby came in, with a tray rammed full of food and drink. They sat up, and Ruby put the tray on Charlies legs. "Here you go. Enjoy." She smiled.

"Thanks Ruby. It looks lovely."

"Yeah Rubes. You're getting really good at this." Joey added.

"Just helping out." Ruby smiled. She left them to it, pulling the door closed behind her.

Charlie and Joey put the coffees and juice on their beside tables, so they didn't spill them. Then tucked into the still warm buttered toast, that was covered in raspberry jam. When they'd eaten that, they started on the tropical fruit salad and yoghurt.

"Your sisters getting very good at this." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she." Charlie replied. "When we move, I think she'll really pull her weight."

"She's growing up." Joey replied. "She's a great kid."

"Yeah, not bad for a teenager eh." Charlie chuckled.

"No. Not bad at all." Joey smiled.

They finished their breakfast, and then snuggled down for a little lie-in.


	321. Chapter 321

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, Charlie definitely turns to putty in Joeys hands. Oh, I do hope Risotto doesn't cause trouble while Joey's away _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 321

"What would you like to do today?" Joey asked softly, as they lay cuddled up in bed together.

"Shall we go for a walk or run?"

"Umm. We could." Pondered Joey. "But how about a bike ride? We haven't been out on our bikes for ages."

"Yeah, a bike ride." Charlie smiled. "That sounds good."

"How about we make a packed lunch, and take that with us." Joeys suggested. "Then we can have a good half day out together, and get back in time for a shower, and light dinner, before you go to work."

"That sounds delightful." Charlie replied, hugging Joey as she said it. "Thanks hon." She said softly, welcoming the fact that Joey was also wanting to spend as much time with her, as she was wanting to spend time with Joey.

Joey kissed Charlie on the forehead. "Shall we have a few more minutes cuddled up in bed before we get up for a shower then?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed, as she laid her head on Joeys shoulder.

Joey put her left arm around Charlies shoulders, and pulled her closer. "Did you want to ask Rubes if she'd like to come?"

"Umm. I guess we could. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"Although, I would like you to myself as much as possible." She chuckled. "But that's just being selfish."

"We'll have next weekend to ourselves won't we?" Joey asked.

Charlie chuckled. "I'm not telling you anything about it."

"Damn. Worth a try." Joey chuckled.

"Let's get up for a shower shall we?" Charlie said, lifting up her head. "That'll give us plenty of time to make a packed lunch."

"OK." Joey smiled. They leant forward and kissed each other. "We can share the shower though. Beens as you want to spend all your time with me." Joey smiled.

Charlie shook her head. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" She smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." Joey said. "But I'd never take the mickey out of you for being honest and missing me, or wanting to spend time with me. Because I'll miss you too, and I want to spend all my time with you too." She said softly.

Charlie kissed her. "I know hon." She smiled. They looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go for a quick shower then."

"Quick?" Joey pouted.

Charlie laughed. "We can have a long shower when we come back from our bike ride." She winked.

"Oh goodie." Joey giggled.

Charlie laughed. "Come on then sexy, let's get moving." They got out of bed and had a quick shower together, washing each other down, before getting dried off and putting on their swimming and biking gear. Joey got a rucksack out, to put their packed lunch, picnic blanket and lots of water in, and a rucksack to put a couple of towels in. She picked up her phone and camera, and they went to the kitchen to make a start on their picnic.

Ruby was doing her homework on the dining room table.

"Hey Rubes, we're going for a bike ride and picnic, would you like to come?" Charlie asked, as they walked through the dining room.

"Umm. Are you going now?"

"After we've made our packed lunch, yeah."

"How long are you going for?"

"Until about 3 p.m.. I'm working later tonight."

"But it's only just 10 a.m.." Ruby stated.

"It's a long ride." Charlie laughed. "We're going to the old meteorite lakes for a picnic. Joey suggested it."

"Wow. I've never been there." Ruby stated, now pondering whether to go. "They're meant to be lovely."

"They are." Joey confirmed. "I haven't been for ages, and Charlies never been either, so I thought it would be nice for a picnic and a swim."

"Well Rubes? What do you say? Are you coming?" Charlie asked her sister.

"Will you two get all lovey dovey at the picnic?" Ruby asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm counting on it." Charlie chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tutted. "So, the question is, do I go out to the lakes, but have to put up with you two all over each other all day?"

"Well, you have about 20 minutes to make your mind up." Joey smiled. "Then we're off to Georgies to get our bikes." Joey said, chuckling as she walked through to the kitchen.

"OK. I'm coming." Ruby jumped up from the chair.

"Put your swimmers on under your biking gear Rubes. And grab a towel, and a small rucksack, as we're going swimming. Joeys got a rucksack for our towels." Charlie said, as she followed Joey through to the kitchen.

While they were preparing the picnic, there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened it, and there was a delivery man stood there with a big bunch of flowers.

"Delivery for Charlie Buckton." He said, holding out the flowers.

"Oh." Charlie smiled broadly. "That's me." She took the flowers from him and smelt them. Joey looked around and smiled.

"Could you just sign here please Miss." He pointed to the clipboard.

Charlie signed the sheet, and then, after thanking the delivery man, closed the door. She put the flowers on the side, and said to Joey, as she took the envelope off. "Who's been sending me flowers?"

Joey shrugged, and remained straight faced. "Dunno."

Charlie opened the envelope, and looked at the card, at the same time Ruby walked in the kitchen. "Oooh. What lovely roses." She said happily.

Charlie read the card. "My darling Charlie, I will miss you loads too. Here's a red rose for each day we're apart, love you baby, Joey. XXX."

Charlie gulped down her emotion, and went behind Joey and hugged her. "Thanks hon." She whispered in Joeys ear. "They're lovely."

Joey turned around in her arms. "That's OK. Glad you like them." She smiled, and they kissed softly. "I was going to get you them the day I left, so you had a rose for each day we were apart, but after this morning, I thought I'd bring it forward a couple of weeks."

"Aww, thank you hon, what a lovely idea." Charlie said softly. "I love them hon."

"They are lovely." Ruby agreed, checking them out. "Shall I put them in a vase?"

"Yes please Rubes." Charlie replied. She turned her attention back to Joey. "Anyway. Whenever did you have time to order these hon?"

Joey smiled. "My very able accomplice did that for me, while I was snuggled up in bed with my beautiful girlfriend."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, you owe me one now Jo."

Joey chuckled. "I appreciate it Rubes."

"You picked them, I just placed the order for you." Ruby replied, as she filled the vase with water, and left it on the work top.

"Well, you both did a great job. They're beautiful."

Charlie and Joey kissed tenderly again.

Ruby smiled, but then coughed, keeping her face straight. "Shall we get on with the picnic then?"

Charlie and Joey parted, with a quick kiss on the lips. "I think we ought to." Charlie chuckled.

Joey and Charlie continued making the sandwiches, while Ruby put her towel in the other rucksack.

"I can't wait to see the place." Ruby said happily.

"It is beautiful." Joey confirmed. "And the water is such a vivid green colour. It must be because of the rock underneath."

"I hope it's not too cold to swim in."

"We were going skinny dipping." Joey winked at Charlie. "But as you're coming, I guess we'd better wear our swimmers."

"Eww." Ruby exclaimed. "Gross. Don't either of you go skinny dipping anywhere near me."

Charlie and Joey laughed. "We're kidding." Charlie said. "We wouldn't go skinny dipping when anyone else is around."

"You'd better not." Ruby huffed.

"Right, packed lunches finished." Joey said, as she took frozen bottles of ice out the freezer. "This will keep it cooler, well, until it melts in the heat anyway. Let's load them up, and get going."

"Why don't you get your bike out the garage Rubes, we'll bring out the rucksacks." Charlie said.

"OK. See you outside."

"Oh hon, I'd better get some lotion." Charlie said, as she went to the bathroom.

They put the lotion in one of the rucksacks and headed out.

They then set off for Georgies, with Rubes bike in the back of Joeys car. They parked up, and after checking the house out, and piling the post on the table, they got their bikes out, applied their sun tan lotions, and set off with Ruby to the lakes. Joey took the heaviest rucksack, with the frozen water bottles in. She made sure they have their bike water bottles filled with water too, as well as taking the plastic water bottles. You could never risk going off road in Oz, without plenty of water.

Joey led the way, but didn't set too fast a pace making sure that Charlie and Ruby were keeping up. It was nearly 1.5 hours to cycle there, and then 1.5 hours back, so they needed to save their energy. The terrain was rough in places, along old dirt tracks, and through rocks, so they had to take it easy, plus, they didn't want any accidents.

They would have about 2 hours then, to relax, with their picnic and swimming.

Joey stopped after 30 minutes, and they rested and Joey passed the water bottles around. "How's the pace, am I going too fast, or are you guys OK with it?" She asked.

"It's fine hon." Charlie smiled.

"I'm fine too Jo." Ruby replied.

They had another few gulps of water each, before starting off again.

Joey stopped later on, at the top of a ridge, and pointed out to Charlie and Ruby where they were going.

There were a few greener trees dotted around the edge of the smaller lake. "Hey, there it is." Joey pointed, as she handed the water around again.

"Wow, nearly there." Charlie replied.

"You're right Jo, the water's an amazing colour." Ruby said, before sipping on some water.

"Let's get going then, and see it up close, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Joey smiled.

They set off, and soon arrived at their destination. They wheeled their bikes down to the lake edge, which was surrounded by reddish sand, and put them down. Joey and Charlie took the rucksacks off their backs, and laid out the picnic blanket. They put the food and drink under a tree, to protect it from the sun a little bit. Then they took off their biking gear and got ready for a swim.

Charlie had one of her very skimpy bikinis on. "That shouldn't be allowed." Chuckled Joey.

"What?" Asked Charlie.

"Looking so damn hot in a bikini." Joey smiled, taking Charlie in her arms. "You look fantastic baby." She said huskily.

Charlie blushed slightly, making Joey smile further. "Thanks hon." She replied softly.

"Good job no one else is here." Joey said, smiling at Charlie. "I can ogle you all to myself."

"You can ogle me any time you want hon." Smiled Charlie.

"Can I go in now?" Asked Ruby.

Joey and Charlie broke apart. "Let's just put some more lotion on first Rubes. We don't want to burn." Charlie said.

They covered each other in lotion, and then waded into the water. "Arrgghh. It's a bit cold Jo." Ruby stated.

"It's warmer than the sea, because it has less volume to be warmed up by the sun." Chuckled Joey.

"There's no crocs in here are there?" Ruby asked.

"No Rubes." Joey chuckled, before she dived forward under the water. She resurfaced and said. "Come on in you two."

They both dived in, Ruby squealing with the slight coldness. They started splashing around, and swimming about.

The colour is amazing hon." Charlie said. "Thanks for bringing us, it's a great idea." She smiled, as she swam towards Joey. They kissed as they trod water, and then decided to get out the water. They lay on the picnic blanket.

"Umm, this is lovely." Charlie said, as she put her sunglasses on. She lay down, and rested her head on Joeys tummy, as they lay in a 'T' shape.

Ruby came out some 5 minutes later. "Wow, this place is amazing." She said, as she lay down on the picnic blanket too. "I'll have to come out with my friends, maybe camp out here for the weekend."

"I don't think so Rubes." Charlie said. "It's way too far out for that."

"What?"

"Plus I don't want you lot getting up to…..stuff." Charlie said.

Ruby snorted. "Yeah. Like you and Joey never get up to 'stuff' do you."

"We're adults and in a committed relationship Rubes. Not some randy teenagers."

"You reckon?" Ruby chortled even more. "Yeah right."

"We can maybe come out here camping, the three of us if you want, some weekend." Charlie said.

"Can we?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Charlie said. "What do you think hon?"

"Yeah, why not. We'd need to carry a bit more stuff though. It'd weigh a bit."

"We can all put those parcel bags on our bikes, and carry more in our rucksacks." Ruby said. "It'd be great." She smiled.

"How about when I get back from my trials then?" Joey said.

"Great." Ruby said happily. "Thanks."

"There's a proper bbq area round the larger lake, and toilets." Joey said.

"Eww, I never even thought about that." Ruby pondered.

Charlie laughed. "Good job Joeys got our backs covered then, and thinks of everything."

Joey chuckled. "I try baby."

After a bit of a sunbathe, they went for another dip. "Hey you can't touch the bottom here." Ruby said, as she explored the other side of the small lake.

"No, it's got a few ridges and holes. So you need to be careful." Joey said. "No diving in, in case you hit a rock, or get stuck somewhere."

"It's so clear though, we should be able to see any problems." Ruby said, before sticking her head under water.

When she brought it up again, Charlie said. "Water is very deceptive Rubes. The last thing we need is an accident out here."

"Umm." Ruby replied.

"The larger lake is even deeper, so you'd need to be extra careful if you and your friends swim there." Joey said.

"Can we go there another time Jo?"

"I don't see why not." Joey smiled. "It's makes for a different type of day out."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled.

Then Joey dived underwater, and grabbed Charlie from below. Charlie shrieked, then realised it was Joey messing around, and they began laughing and wrestling in the water, before resorting to splashing each other. They stood up, in water up to their necks, embracing each other, then kissing tenderly. "We should come here again. Just the two of us." Joey said softly at Charlie, as she squeezed Charlie bum cheeks, to indicate what she meant.

"Joey Collins." Chuckled Charlie. "How very naughty."

"Yeah. Very naughty." Joey agreed. "You may have to punish me later."

"Oh don't worry. I will." Charlie promised.

They kissed passionately, and Charlie lifted her legs, wrapping them round Joeys waist, as Joey lifted her up, with her hands under her bum.

"God, I could take you right here, right now." Joey said huskily against Charlies neck.

Charlie chuckled. "I'd rather you waited until Ruby wasn't here."

"I know." Joey gasped. "But I want you now."

"We'll have a long shower together when we get home hon." Charlie promised, whispering in Joeys ear.

"God, I'm glad this water is fresh, I need to cool down." Joey chuckled.

They continued to splash and mess about, before getting out, drying themselves on the towels a bit, before Joey laid them on the bikes to dry off.

Then they got the food out. Some of the ice in the water bottles had melted, but it was still cold, and very refreshing in the heat of the day. They had plenty to drink, and tucked into the chicken salad, and egg mayo sandwiches Joey and Charlie had made. They also had a BBQ chicken leg each, and an apple. Mainly brought with them, because Joey thought an apple wouldn't get as squashed as any other fruit.

Then they put the rubbish in a plastic bag, and tied it up, ready to take back with them.

They had another sunbathe, letting their food go down, before having a final session in the lake.

Then they got out, dried off in the sun a while, before putting some more lotion on, packing up, getting dressed in their biking gear, and heading back to Georgies.

It took them a bit longer to go back, as it was slightly up hill. They stopped a few times for a water, as it was a very hot time of day.

They got back to Georgies at 3 pm, unloaded Joey and Charlies bikes, then drove back to Leahs. Ruby went for a shower, while Charlie and Joey sorted out the rubbish, washing and rucksacks.

Then Charlie and Joey went in the bathroom for a long shower together. They tenderly washed each other down, and washed their hair, before joining for a passionate kiss under the hot steamy water.

"God I wanted to take you in that lake so much." Gasped a flushed Joey.

"I don't think we'd have got away with it, with Ruby there." Charlie chuckled back. "We can make up for it now though." She bit her lip, flushing slightly.

"God Charlie." Joey said, before they met for a kiss again. Their hands moved over each others bodies again, this time caressing and massaging breasts and nipples and bums. They were both eager to touch each other.

"Baby." Joey gasped, with a squeak, as Charlie put her hand between Joeys legs.

"Yes hon?" Asked Charlie, a cheeky look in her eye, as she began to rub her middle finger over Joeys clit.

"Oh God." Joey mumbled. She held onto Charlies bum with her right hand, and put her left hand round her back, as she held Charlie close, as Charlie continued to explore her clit and slit.

As she moved her fingers slowly backwards down Joeys slit, Charlie gasped as she felt the warm wetness awaiting her. She never failed to marvel at how turned on Joey got, when she teased her.

Charlie moved her fingers forwards, rubbing Joeys swollen clit, before pushing backwards once more, and then pushing her fingers straight into Joey haven. "God baby." Joey said, as held gripped Charlie tighter, as Charlie stroked her, and pumped her deep and slow.

They kissed and nibbled each other, as Charlie built Joey up. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." Joey gasped, as she held Charlie tight, in an effort to steady herself. Charlie continued her actions, with purpose, and without missing a thrust, until she had Joey trembling and almost cuming.

Joeys body shook, as her orgasm tore through her, making her flush and pant, and grip Charlie tightly. She rocked against Charlie, as her muscles spasmed, and her core reacted to Charlies fingers. "Aaaarrrggghhh." She screeched into Charlies neck, as her clit pulsed and her muscles gripped Charlies fingers in waves of pleasure.

Charlie held Joey round the back, as she pumped her, and as she drew close to her moment of release. "That feels so good hon." She gasped, as she felt Joeys reaction to her love making.

As Joeys breathing gradually returned to normal, and they released their steadfast grips on each other, they bega kissing again. Then Charlie withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, where she licked them clean. Joey watched on, thoroughly turned on by Charlies actions.

As they joined together under the water again, Joey then turned Charlie around, and told her to put her hands on the tiles. Joey then stood behind Charlie and fondled her breasts with her left hand, while playing with her clit with her right hand. As she built Charlie up, she kissed her shoulders and back, before she shifted to the left hand side of Charlie, and then used her left hand to tease her clit, and her right hand to pump her centre.

Charlie groaned and moaned, as Joey built her up, she moved her head to the side, and they kissed over Charlie shoulder, before Joey bent down slightly, and sucked on Charlies left nipple, all the while keeping her fingers busy.

Charlie soon felt the heat rise from deep within. "Hon." She said huskily.

"OK baby." Joey said happily. "I'm going to keep this slow."

"God hon." Charlie gasped, as Joey began to go slow, and stretch out her lovers orgasm.

Charlie moaned deeply, as she came, her body tensing and shuddering, as Joeys fingers worked their magic on her once again.

After her orgasm had passed, Joey withdrew her fingers, and Charlie moved her hands off the tiles, and turned to face Joey. They smiled broadly at each other, before embracing and kissing each other.

"What a great way to end out day out." Charlie said softly.

"Umm. That it was." Joey smiled.

They held each other for a bit longer, before breaking off and then having another brief wash. They switched the shower off, and went back to their room, wrapped in a towel each.

They got dried and dressed. Charlie in her uniform, ready to go to work, Joey in baggy t-shirt and shorts, for an evening in front of the TV.

They went to the kitchen, and Joey made poached egg on toast for Charlie, so she had a bite to eat before her shift began at 5 p.m..

"Thanks hon."

"That's OK Charlie." Joey smiled. "I can save you a bit of dinner to microwave later on if you like."

"Yeah, thanks. Just a little bit though. Don't want a full stomach to go to sleep on." She smiled.

Joey sat at the table drinking a coffee, while Charlie ate. Ruby came in for a juice, and once again thanked them for inviting her out with them, before she got on with her homework again.

"So you'll be back about 1.15 a.m.." Joey stated.

"Yes hon." Charlie replied. "As long as we get no trouble in the clubs."

"OK." Joey smiled. "I'll probably be in bed, warming it up for you."

Charlie chuckled. "You just warm yourself up for me, sod the bed." She replied, blushing slightly.

Joey laughed. "Whatever you say."

When Charlie finished her lite bite, they said goodnight, kissed each other goodbye, and Charlie left for work.


	322. Chapter 322

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I think Charlie will just throw herself into work for a month, and keep herself ultra-busy while Joey's away._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 322

Joeys evening was spent with the rest of the household, having chilli for dinner, and watching TV all night, before she went to bed at 11 p.m.. She texted Charlie. "Goodnight baby. Have a good shift. I'm keeping the bed warm for you. Love you. J. XXX." When she didn't get an immediate reply, she knew Charlie must be busy, so she switched her phone and the lamp off, and drifted off to sleep.

Charlies shift was busy. There seemed to be fights erupting out all over Yabbie Creek. They were rushed off their feet.

They had a few minutes to catch up with each other in the works kitchen, after one trip to a bar brawl, while they were making coffee, about their evening out last night at Risottos restaurant.

While they all enjoyed the food, they were all obviously very wary of Risotto, due to his reputation at work of late.

Charlie didn't tell them what he'd told his brother Paulie, or exactly what he did to Joey or Ruby, or that she told him she wouldn't be speaking to him again, or visiting his restaurant.

They got another call out, as Charlie finished her coffee, and she went out with Constable White in one patrol car, while Constables Brown, Patterson along with Jack followed in another.

They arrested 4 men involved in a brawl at a pub in Yabbie Creek, and took them back to the station, having had to call for back-up.

Then they were immediately called to a fight at the surf club. "Whatever is it about today?" Charlie asked, as they ran out to their cars yet again.

"I don't know boss." Said White. "But I'll be glad to get home."

Charlie chuckled. "Me too." She said, as she thought of her beautiful Joey waiting in their bed for her. "Me too." She smiled.

"We'll run out of room in the cells at this rate." White said chuckling.

"We'll just have to double, triple and quadruple them up in their gangs." Charlie said. "And if necessary, take some in a van up the coast, to the nearest station with any room."

"OK." White said. "It's quite good having things to do though." She stated.

"Well, as long as you're careful, it'll be good experience." Charlie replied. "Of course there is a major downside to being this busy."

"What's that boss?"

"More paperwork." Charlie laughed.

"Oh." White giggled. "That's true." She looked at her boss. She thought, once again, that she was lovely, and after last night, when she got to know them a bit better, she thought that her girlfriend, Joey, was lovely too. They made a very striking couple, and were obviously mad about each other.

Once they all got to their destination, they broke up another fight between some locals and some surfer types from the Mangrove River Boys gang.

There was a bit of aggro between the police and the gang members, and the police managed to put them in handcuffs, one by one, and the backup helped put them in vans to take back to the station. As they arrested the last few gang members, one had a tussle with Charlie, before Jack intervened and dragged him away.

When they were safely locked in the cells for the night, Charlie checked her phone. It was 12.25 a.m.. "Damn." She said, as she'd missed seeing Joeys goodnight text.

"What's up boss?" White asked, as they walked to the kitchen for a coffee.

"Oh, I missed Joeys goodnight text." Charlie huffed.

White smiled. How cute she thought. "Aww. Never mind. You'll be home soon."

"Umm. Only when I've written up all these damn reports." Charlie smiled.

She got a coffee, and then finished her reports, and left for home some 30 minutes after her shift was meant to finish, no thanks to the busy night they'd had.

She said good night to the officers on the front desk, including Constable White, as she walked through. "Night boss." White called out after her.

Charlie then drove home, and let herself into Leahs. She decided not to eat the chilli Joey had left her in the fridge to heat up, as it was a bit too late to eat.

Instead, she locked the door behind her, and quietly went through the house to their bedroom. She let herself in, closing and locking the bedroom door behind her too. She quietly stripped off, and let down her hair, she then got into bed carefully, trying not to wake up Joey. As she snuggled closer to her lovely and warm sleeping girlfriend, Joey stirred. Charlie gently put her arms around her and kissed her on the back of the head. "Night hon." She said softly. "Love you."

Joey murmured in her sleep, and sighed, as Charlie spooned her.

Joey woke up later on in the early hours, and felt Charlie spooning her. She smiled, and turned over carefully, kissing Charlie on the forehead. "Night baby." She whispered softly, before closing her eyes and dosing off back to sleep.

They both awoke at the same time in the morning. Joey was spooning Charlie. "You awake?" Joey asked quietly.

"No." Replied Charlie, before giggling softly.

Joey laughed back sleepily. "Morning."

"Morning hon." Charlie replied, smiling up at Joey as she rolled over onto her back.

"Umm. You're all naked." Joey said, peaking under the covers.

"And you're all not." Charlie replied, tugging at Joeys PJ t-shirt top.

"Weeeeeell, that's because I was on my own when I came to bed, and didn't have my girlfriend to warm me up." She smiled. "Whereas you got into a warmed up bed when you got in from work."

"Ha, a feeble excuse." Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled. "So. How was your shift?" She asked.

"Oh God, long and busy." Charlie sighed. "Fights breaking out everywhere."

"What time did you get back home?"

"Just before 2 a.m.."

"Aww, baby. You should get some more sleep then." Joey said softly. "It's only just gone 7."

"Yeah, I should." Charlie agreed, as she yawned. "You fancy staying in bed a bit longer for a cuddle too?" She asked Joey.

Joey smiled. "Of course." She said. She got out of bed, and quickly took off her PJ top and shorts, and then cuddled up with Charlie again.

"Umm, God." Charlie sighed happily, as their warm naked bodies pressed against each other. "We're meant to be going back to sleep, not getting all worked up and sexy." She chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't have moaned about my PJ's." Joey chuckled.

"That's it, blame me, I'm the only one who's worked up." Charlie smirked, trying not to laugh.

"No you're not, and you know it." Joey replied smiling broadly at Charlie. She paused before saying softly. "God I love this." Joey smiled. "You, me, naked in bed together. Snug as a bug."

Charlie smiled broadly, and kissed Joey softly on the lips. "Me too hon."

They both sighed deeply before closing their eyes, and going back to sleep.

When they woke up later on, they lay entwined for a few minutes.

"Thanks again for my flowers hon." Charlie said happily.

"You're welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girlfriend."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Hon." She said.

Joey chuckled, finding Charlie extremely cute. "Anyway. What would you like us to do today baby?" Joey asked.

"I don't mind. Just chill out. Go for a walk along the beach. Something like that. What about you?"

"Chilling and a walk sound good to me." Joey smiled.

Charlie sighed. "Thanks for understanding hon." Grateful that Joey understood how important it was for them to spend time together.

"Hey." Joey replied. "Of course I understand."

"I know I'm being a bit clingy and pathetic. But I'm making the most of our time together before you go away." She sighed again.

"I know baby." Joey replied. "And I don't think you're being clingy or pathetic at all." Joey said softly.

Charlie sighed. "Thanks hon."

They spent a few more minutes holding each other close, and then Joey kissed Charlie softly on the lips, as they enjoyed a light make-out session.

As they gently kissed and caressed each others naked skin, their light make-out and petting session, soon turned to a heavy make-out session.

"God Jo." Gasped Charlie as Joey captured her engorged right peak between her teeth, and flicked it with her tongue.

Joey momentarily took her warm mouth away from Charlies breast. "And I've only just started." She chuckled, before clamping Charlies nipple between her lips again.

Charlie gasped. "Oh God Jo." As Joey continued on her quest. She moved down Charlies body, caressing and kissing as she went, disappearing under the covers. Charlie gripped the sheets as Joeys tongue grazed her clit and her fingers teased her slit.

Joey pushed her fingers into her girlfriend, who was more than wet enough for her, as she sucked on her clit. Charlie arched her back in pleasure, gasping in great lung fulls of air, as Joey worked her magic.

"God hon, HON!" Charlie screeched. "Don't stop." As Joeys fingers continued to pump her relentlessly, as her tongue flicked and rubbed down hard on her pulsating clit.

Charlie shuddered and bucked, as Joey tried to hold her steady, and keep her fingers and lips working on her, to bring her to full satisfaction and release.

"AARRRGGHHH." Charlie screeched, as she gripped the sheets, her back arched, and then she shuddered uncontrollably on the bed, as her orgasm tore through her. "Oh God, oh God." She muttered, after she came, and as Joey brought her actions to a go-slow.

As Charlie lay on the bed panting her satisfaction, Joey began to build up her rhythm again. "Oh God, oh God." Charlie mumbled. "God Jo." As the heat built up and her body reacted once again to Joeys lovemaking. Joey swapped her fingers with her tongue, eager to taste Charlie completely. She rubbed her fingers round Charlies clit, teasing her, and then ran her thumb over it, hard and slow, all the while pushing her tongue in and out of Charlies core. "Jo, hon." Gasped Charlie. "I'm…I'm….cuming…." She managed, as she was once again pushed over the edge by Joey. "JOOOOOOOO….."

She bucked and trembled on the bed as Joey felt her walls quiver, and her clit throb beneath her fingers. As Joey slowly stopped her actions, and Charlies body stilled, Joey kissed Charlies centre and cheekily ran her tongue over Charlies clit, as she moved up her body, kissing her sensitive skin on the way. Charlie was still breathing deeply, her stomach rising and falling, as she still panted.

Joeys head appeared from under the covers, she was grinning broadly at Charlie. Charlie chuckled back. "You look a bit hot hon." She said raggedly, looking at Joeys red face from being covered up.

"You're quite hot yourself." She chuckled, as she brushed Charlies left nipple with her fingers, transferring Charlies scent and juices onto her breast. Joey moved up a bit further on Charlies body, and bent her head down and took Charlies nipple in her mouth. She toyed gently with the still hard peak, thoroughly enjoying tasting Charlie like that.

Charlie gulped as she felt her loins stirring with passion again.

Joey dragged her mouth away, and moved her body again, so she was in line with Charlie. "Hey beautiful." She said softly.

"Hey gorgeous." Charlie replied, her eyes wide and vivid blue from her sexual excitement.

Then Joey bent down, as Charlie lifted her head up, and they kissed slowly but deeply. Charlie moaned softly, as she tasted herself on Joey, her senses raised with the intensity of Joeys lovemaking. They broke apart, and Joey moved to lie slightly over Charlie, allowing her to breathe easier, and try and get her breath back.

"God hon." Charlie sighed, as they cuddled and caressed each other. She chuckled. "What a great way to start the day."

"Certainly was." Joey smiled.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, and once Charlies breathing had returned to normal, she shifted a dozing Joey, so she was on her back. They she ran her fingers down her body, caressing and touching her as she went. She toyed with her nipples, with her fingers and her mouth, and Joeys eyes opened fully, as her excitement rose again.

Charlies left hand moved lower, over Joeys tummy, and down between her legs. She slowly ran her fingers over Joeys clit, as Joey spread her legs wider apart. Joey gulped as Charlie teased her. "Baby." She said huskily.

Charlie took her mouth away from Joeys hard nipple, and kissed her passionately on the lips instead, as she moved her fingers backwards, down Joeys slit, before pushing them straight into Joeys warm awaiting core.

Charlie broke from their kiss as she kept her fingers moving deeply in and out of Joey. "God Jo you're so turned on. I love you being so wet for me."

"Always." Joey replied, as she relished Charlies fingers within her.

Charlie moved her lips from Joeys nipple to her mouth, taking it in turns to stimulate both.

Charlies strokes were hard, deep and slow. Joey began to writhe on the bed, lifting her hips in time with Charlies thrusts. Charlie leant up slightly, and Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, pulling her closer, wanting to hold her close as she came.

Charlie pushed her thigh behind her left hand, using it to push into Joey.

They embraced tightly, as Joey began to convulse. "Charlie." She gasped, as her body reacted violently to her orgasm, and she bucked and shuddered against Charlie. Charlie kept up her pace and depth, wanting to give Joey an amazing high.

As Joeys body stilled, and became limp, Charlie withdrew her fingers, and moved her left arm around Joeys back too.

They lay together, bodies pressed tightly together, legs entwined, as Joey recovered. "I love you baby." She mumbled.

"I love you too hon." Charlie replied.

They both relished their lovemaking, precious time they had together, showing each other how much they loved and wanted each other.

They nodded off for a while, and when they awoke from their dozing, Joey got up and made them breakfast.

She took a tray of coffee, OJ and bacon sandwiches, back to their bedroom. She put the tray on Charlies legs, as she sat up in bed, and then shut and locked the bedroom door, throwing her dressing gown on the floor as she did so.

They tucked into the food, and then lay in bed again. Enjoying being together.

They finally got up and had a shower together. Joey washed Charlie down tenderly and lovingly, before they embraced under the warm jets of water. They kissed tenderly, relishing the moment.

They broke up, and Joey switched off the water. They got dried and dressed, before joining Ruby in the kitchen.

"Morning Rubes." Charlie said happily.

"Morning sis, morning Joey." Ruby replied.

"Hey Rubes." Joey replied.

"I see you've had your breakfast." Ruby said, as Joey put the tray on the worktop.

"Yeah. I had to treat my girlfriend with breakfast in bed." Joey smiled.

"Umm. So I heard." Ruby said.

Joey stifled a laugh. Charlie blushed, and looked at Joey. Joey didn't help, as she winked back at her.

"Ruby." Joey tried to say sternly. "There's no need for that."

Ruby smirked, Joey tried not to laugh. "So, what are you guys doing today?" Ruby eventually said.

"Just chilling." Charlie said. "A walk on the beach and stuff."

"Spending more time with your girlfriend you mean." Ruby chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Ruby replied. "It's just, well, it's quite cute. That's all." She smirked. "Not like you at all."

Charlie glared at her, before she realised she was winding her up again. "Ruby Buckton, one of these days."

"Yeah, yeah sis. One of these days you'll not let me wind you up so much." Ruby chuckled.

"I doubt it." Charlie chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. Lucky for you today, I've got my home work to do, after going out with you guys yesterday. So, I won't be tagging along today, getting in the way."

"You weren't in the way yesterday Rubes." Charlie said.

"No you weren't Rubes." Joey agreed. "If we didn't want you to come, we wouldn't have asked you."

"You say that, but I know my sister wants to be alone with you all the time now Joey, before your trials and all that."

"Of course I want to spend all my time with Jo. But that doesn't mean you can't join in with us too Rubes."

Ruby snorted. "I think you'd better rephrase that after this morning sis."

Charlie blushed. "Ruby Buckton!"

"Oops, looks like you're in trouble again." Joey smiled at Ruby.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly what you're doing now." Joey said. She walked over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her waist, and then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Eww, that's a bit too early for me." Ruby piped up.

"No one's asking you to join in Rubes." Charlie came back with.

"Just as well." Ruby snorted.

"Well, we're going to get going Rubes." Joey said. "We'll probably pop into the diner at some point for a snack or late lunch. Did you want us to text you when we'll be there, so you can join us?"

"Yeah OK. Thanks." Ruby said. "Get me away from this bloody homework." She pouted.

Charlie smiled. "Right, we might see you later then. If not this afternoon, at dinner tonight."

"OK. Bye you guys." Ruby said. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey said, releasing Charlie.

"Yeah, bye Rubes." Charlie replied. "See you later."

They went to get their phones and purse and wallet, and put on some beach sandals to walk in. They applied some suntan lotion, and then picked up their sunglasses and headed out for the day.

They walked hand in hand down to the beach, where they sat on the sand, leaning against each other, before lying back in the sand for a while. All the time Charlie gripped Joeys hand like she never wanted to let it go. Joey smiled at that. She was very happy that Charlie felt like that about her.

"I can't wait for next weekend Charlie." Joey said, as she rolled over onto her side, next to Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "Me either. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Joey replied. "You'll be there for a start." She said, causing Charlie to giggle.

"Silly." Charlie said smiling.

"In the meantime, you have work Monday through to Thursday."

"Yeah, afternoon shifts, which is better for me, because I get to go to bed the same time as you." She smiled broadly.

"So. You finish at 8 p.m.. We'll be in bed by half past then." Joey smiled.

"Oooh, you're smooth aren't you." Charlie chuckled.

"I do my best." Joey chuckled back.

"What about my dinner?"

"You can ravish me for dinner." Joey laughed.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "If I must." She smiled.

Joey bent over and kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly. Her left hand was entwined with Charlies right, and they were rested on Charlies stomach.

She drew back from the kiss, smiling down at her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful Charlie." She said softly.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Hon. You're the beautiful one."

Joey smiled. "I love you so much." She said softly.

"Me too hon." Gulped Charlie. She knew Joey was reassuring her, and preparing them both for their time apart, and she was very grateful for that.

"So tomorrow." Joey started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get up early." Joey said. "I have a meeting in Sydney before the trials."

"Oh." Charlie said. "So we can't have a lie in together."

"Not tomorrow baby." Joey said. "But we can Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"What time will you be back?"

"Hopefully before you get home from work."

"Oh. OK." Charlie sighed. "Shame I'm working, or we could have gone together."

"Yeah. But you wouldn't want to hang around while I'm having stupid meetings."

"No but I could've seen dad and Morag."

"Well, we can go and visit them when I get back. Or you and Rubes can go while I'm away." Joey added softly. "That'll take your mind off things."

"You reckon?" Charlie asked.

Joey shrugged. "It'll keep you busy."

"Anyway. Why didn't you tell me before? It's a bit short notice isn't it? One day."

"Umm. Yeah. Well, I need to go and sort stuff sometime before the trials, so I may as well go tomorrow, and get it out the way." Joey said.

"Umm. OK."

After another brief few kisses, Joey asked. "Shall we go for a coffee or ice cream, and walk a bit more?"

"Yeah, why not." Charlie smiled.

Joey stood up, and then pulled Charlie up off the sand. They brushed the sand off their legs and shorts before taking each others hands and walking slowly through the shallows to the diner.

They sat down in a window booth when they got there, and Colleen came over to serve them. "Good morning Senior Constable Buckton. Good morning Joey." She said.

"Morning Colleen." They replied.

"What can I get you today?"

"A large cappuccino and large latte please." Joey said.

"Anything to eat?"

"No thanks Colleen. We'll come back later for a late lunch with Rubes." Charlie said.

"OK." Colleen smiled. "Coming right up then."

She soon delivered them their drinks, and they drank them, while they chatted to each other about their house.

As Charlie went up to the counter to pay, Joey remained in the booth, watching and admiring her girlfriend.

Charlie turned around as she waited, and glanced over at Joey. She blushed when she noticed that Joey was watching her. She smiled back coyly, and Joey smiled even broader at her, and then winked slowly at Charlie. Charlie smiled back, and bit her lip.

"God." She thought to herself. "Joey just has to look at me and I get all worked up." She chuckled to herself. "She's just so wonderful. So beautiful. So sexy." She blushed again, flustered as her thoughts wandered.

She turned to the till, as Colleen asked her for the money, before she walked back towards Joey. She took her hand, and led her out the diner, along to the beach path.

They sauntered along the path, and watched the surfers on the waves, and the families playing on the beach.

"Such a beautiful view." Sighed Charlie.

Joey stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist. "We'll have a view like this from our own house soon." Joey mumbled, as she kissed Charlies neck.

Charlie gulped. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

"We'll be able to see the sea from our bedroom, and be able to wander down the beach path for a stroll along the beach."

Charlie sighed happily. "Sounds wonderful."

"It will be wonderful." Joey said, as she kissed Charlies neck again.

"Oh, hon." Charlie gasped. "You'd better stop that." She said, getting all flustered.

Joey chuckled as she stopped kissing Charlie, bringing her face next to Charlies instead, and kissing her cheek.

"Umm." She said, as she pulled Charlie tighter against her.

"Umm indeed." Charlie sighed.

They stood there for a few more minutes before they began to walk slowly up the path again. They held hands and laughed and talked as they walked.

After some 30 minutes, they walked down to the beach, taking their sandals off again, they paddled along the sea edge.

"Shall we text Ruby and tell her we'll be there at 2 p.m.?" Joey asked.

"Yes hon. Let's do that. Have a nice relaxing lunch together." Charlie smiled.

Joey released Charlies hand, and took out her phone, she texted Ruby, and Ruby replied straight away. "OK. C U there. Thx. Rubes."

"She'll see us there." Joey said, as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Great." Charlie said.

They sauntered back to the diner, and found a free booth, and sat down, waiting for Ruby to arrive.

They ordered a diet coke for Charlie, and a banana milkshake for Joey while they waited.

Ruby turned up, 10 minutes late, apologising as she sat down.

"No worries Rubes." Joey smiled. "What did we all want to eat?"

"I'm having steak sandwich and chips." Ruby said. "And can I have a strawberry shake please sis."

"Of course Rubes."

"What are you having Charlie?" Joey asked.

"Umm. I think I'll have a hot chicken salsa wrap, and a side salad." Charlie said, and another diet coke.

"And some of my chips I'm sure." Joey chuckled.

Ruby laughed too. "Of course she will."

"And now you're both ganging up on me again." Charlie chuckled.

"No baby." Joey smiled. "Rubes is just pointing out you're going to nick some of my chips. As usual."

"Well, pointless me ordering some, when I can eat yours." Charlie winked at Joey.

"What are you going to eat Jo?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'll have a cheese and tomato toastie and chips." Joey smiled. "And another banana shake."

Irene came over to take their order, and Charlie told her what they wanted. She went away and brought their drinks back, returning later with their lunches.

They ate their lunches at a leisurely pace, chatting about Rubys school and their house. Although they kept their voices down then, so no one else would hear them.

They would tell everyone once the property had officially changed into their hands. But until then, they wanted to keep it to themselves in case it fell through.

When they'd finished their lunch, Joey went up to pay, and then they all walked back to Leahs together.

Ruby got on with her homework, and Charlie and Joey went for a lie down, to watch a DVD in their room.

"Enjoy the….ummm….film." Ruby sniggered.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "See you later Rubes." She said, as she went to their bedroom.

"Yeah. See you later Rubes." Joey chuckled, as she followed Charlie.

When they were in their room, they shut and locked the door, took their clothes off, and then selected a DVD to play. They selected Fargo.

Joey put the DVD in the machine, and they snuggled up in bed together, as they watched the film.

After it had been playing for 30 minutes, they'd nodded off in each others arms.

They awoke some 2 hours later, as Ruby knocked on the door. "Hey you guys. Are you awake?"

"Oh, yeah, umm." Charlie mumbled, as she stretched and yawned. "What's up Rubes?"

Joey mumbled something incoherent at Charlie.

"Leah wondered if you were still having dinner tonight."

"Yes Rubes we are." Charlie shouted back.

"OK. It'll be ready at 7.30."

"Thanks Rubes."

"We must've nodded off." Joey mumbled, as she snuggled closer to Charlie.

"Yeah we must've." Charlie smiled. "We missed the film."

"Oh well. We can watch it another day." Joey said.

"This is lovely." Charlie said softly.

"Yeah. It is." Replied a dozy Joey.

They gradually woke up, and got out of bed. They got dressed and joined the others in the lounge.

"Oh evening you two. Would you like some wine?" Leah asked as they joined her.

"Oh yes please Leah."

"Red OK?"

"Red's great." Charlie replied. "Thanks Leah."

Joey sat on the sofa, and Charlie sat on her lap, her legs stretched down the sofa.

Leah came in, and handed them both a glassful of wine. "Thanks Leah." Joey said, taking a sip of the red. "Umm. Lovely."

They all settled down for an evening in front of the TV, dinner, and early nights for work, school and business trips.

When they'd got ready for bed, Joey set her alarm for 6 a.m., and switched the lamp off. "Sorry to wake you up so early baby. I'll be as quiet as I can."

"No problem hon. I wake you up at odd times all the time don't I." Charlie replied.

"Even so. It was late notice. Sorry."

"Hey hon. You need to sort your work stuff out don't you. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. I guess." Joey said. She felt guilty, telling Charlie a small white lie, she'd never lie to Charlie about anything, but this would be worth it, if she could manage not to tell Charlie about it, because she felt so guilty.

They snuggled up. "Night hon. I love you Jo."

"I love you too baby." Joey said, before kissing Charlie. "So very much."

They both sighed and closed their eyes, nodding off to sleep.


	323. Chapter 323

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yes, they're very loved up, and yes, it's very nice :D_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 323

The alarm went off at 6 a.m.. Joey switched it off quickly, and kissed Charlie on the cheek, before getting out of bed.

She'd had a somewhat fitful nights sleep, the days meetings, plus the little white lies she was having to tell Charlie, playing on her mind. She hoped she hadn't woken Charlie up during the night, but she didn't appear to have been disturbed, thank goodness.

She went and had a quick shower and then picked up her keys, rucksack, wallet and phone, and headed off for the day.

Charlie woke up later on, having had a lie in, and missing the rest of the household at breakfast and going off to work and school.

She got up, had a quick shower and pottered around the house, not knowing what to do with herself. "This." She thought to herself. "Is what you've got to look forward to while Joey's away for a whole month." She sighed. "You need to buck your ideas up Buckton." She decided. "And stop moping around and just get on with it." She sighed. "Joey's going away for one month, not forever. You can cope. You can both cope. You love her and she loves you." She smiled to herself. "You're soul mates, and a month apart won't change that."

She then sorted out some washing, did some washing up, and tidied up the kitchen. Then she had a light bite to eat for lunch, and then changed into her uniform. She checked her phone, and there were still no messages from Joey, which was very unusual, but she texted Joey, telling her to drive carefully, and that she'd see her later for dinner. Then she left for work.

Risotto had come bounding into work first thing on Monday morning, and immediately went to see Jack, who was the senior officer on duty at the time.

"What can I do for you Constable?" Jack asked, after Risotto knocked on his office door.

"Morning boss." Risotto smiled. "I have my letter of resignation for you." He said, as he approached Jacks desk and handed him the envelope.

Jack took the envelope and opened it, taking out the letter to read. "Wow Constable." Jack looked up. "I must say, I'm more than a little surprised about this."

"The opportunity to work with my brother, in our own restaurant, and build a future for myself doing that, was too good to miss."

"I thought you wanted to progress through the ranks though Angelo." Jack said.

"I did. But things change, and I've realised that Charlie and I need some time apart from each other."

"Well, yes, I believe you do." Jack said, knowing all too well how difficult Angelo was being towards Charlie. "But you could always work on different shifts, so you don't bump into each other at work." Jack suggested.

Risotto smiled. "Thanks boss, but then we'd never see each other at home either."

"But…" Jack began, thinking he must've heard him wrong.

"It's fine Jack. Umm, Sergeant I meant." Risotto smiled. "Charlie's more of the career cop than me, and I can help my brother run our restaurant, so we can get back on track with our relationship."

"I didn't realise you had that sort of relationship." Jack said, frowning slightly.

Risotto chuckled. "It's on off at the moment. We've been seeing too much of each other at work at the moment you see. So we're going to get some space between us, and then try again."

"I see." Jack replied, not quite sure what the hell Risotto was on about. As far as he was aware, Charlie was with Joey, and after Risottos suspension, he doubted that they had a 'current' relationship of any sort at all. He frowned again, as he realised how disturbed Risotto really was, and how he was living in cloud cuckoo land.

"Yeah, so, as I have some holiday left, I thought if I took that, and I just work two more weeks from today, I can leave then."

"Yes. That's fine Angelo." Jack replied. "I'm sorry you're leaving. We'll miss a Constable with your experience around." While Jack had admitted he'd miss his experience, he didn't say he'd actually miss Risotto. That's because there was definitely something about the Constable that wasn't quite right. His mentality seemed to be in question, after what he'd just said, for a start. Jack knew Risotto wasn't popular amongst his colleagues, and certainly not with Charlie, Joey or Ruby. He found him to be pleasant enough, but clearly slightly unhinged.

"Thank you Sergeant." Risotto replied happily, not realising what Jack had meant. "I'm going to have a leaving do, in the restaurant." He announced. "We'll lay on a hot buffet and drinks for anyone who wants to come."

"Right. OK. Thanks Angelo." Jack replied, wondering how many people would turn up to it. "I'll let you tell everyone the news then."

"OK. Thanks boss." Risotto replied. He left the office, as Jack contacted his superiors and told them of Risottos resignation.

When Charlie arrived at midday for her shift, the gossip was reaching fever pitch about Risotto. Jack called her into the office to tell her. She was delighted, but tried not to show it. "Oh God. Wait until I tell Jo." Charlie beamed. "She'll be ecstatic." She said happily.

"Well, he's got 2 weeks left to work." Jack stated. "And then he'll be gone."

"Great." Charlie said happily. "That'll be so good for me at work. Between you and me, he was becoming a real pest again."

Jack nodded, and then told her what Risotto said about their 'relationship'. "I think the guy needs some help Charlie. He just doesn't get it. He's living in some sort of fantasy World." Jack said, concern etched in his voice, he was worried about her.

"Well when he's gone from here, I won't be seeing him at all. Joey and I won't be visiting his restaurant, so they'll be no need to bump into him. Or for him to bump into us."

"Well, even so, I think you ought to be wary of him still." Jack suggested. "He thinks you two will get back together when he's left the force."

"There's absolutely no chance of that." Charlie shook her head. "At least I have you for a witness, if he does do something stupid."

"Well I'd rather he didn't do anything stupid, than have to be called on as a witness." Jack stated.

"Me too." Charlie agreed. "Well, thanks for letting me know Jack, I appreciate it." Charlie said.

She left his office, and returned to her own. All she wanted to do was to ring Joey. But Joey would be either driving or in a meeting, so she'd wait for her to get back home tonight, and then tell her the good news. She was bursting to tell her though.

As her shift approached its end, Risotto poked his head round Charlies office door. He'd been off shift since 5 p.m., and had popped back in, especially to see her.

"Hey Charlie." He smiled at her, as he entered her office.

Charlie looked up, recognising the voice. "It's Senior Constable to you, even when you're not in uniform Constable." She replied.

He chuckled. "Sorry boss." He said.

"Can I help you Constable?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you've heard the news?" He asked.

"If you mean your resignation, then yes, I've heard the news."

"Bit of a shock eh?"

"I guess." She glanced at her watch. "Umm. Where's this going Constable, only I finish my shift in two minutes?"

He chuckled. "Well, as we're not going to be living and working in each others pockets, and seeing each other 24/7, I think we'll manage to fix our relationship now." He said, smiling at Charlie.

"What?" Charlie almost shrieked.

"I figured that if we don't see each other all the time, we can get back together again. Get back on track." He said. "It'd be best if I didn't work with you I think, for our relationahsip to work this time."

"There's going to be no 'this time'." Charlie said.

"Charlie, I'm going to have a great career in the restaurant business, you will progress in the police, and we'll end up together. You know we're meant to be." He chuckled. "We'll get married one day, you know it."

"For Gods sake Angelo, give it a rest." Charlie was aghast. "There's no way I'm ever going out with you again, let alone marrying you. Can't you get it into your thick head? I'm in love with Joey, we've bought a house together, we're planning a future together. Me and Joey."

Risotto was more than a little surprised about the house. "You never told me about the house." He sulked.

"That's because it's none of your business."

"Oh well." Risotto shrugged. "It's never too late to change your mind, especially as she's going away for a month soon. She'll be shagging as many of the groupies as she can, as often as she can. You know what these people are like."

"These people?" Charlie said loudly. "Joey happens to be my girlfriend. And she won't be shagging anyone, as you so delicately put it." Charlie was astounded.

Risotto laughed. "Of course she will. She's going to be on her own for a whole month. Why wouldn't she? They'll all be flinging themselves at her. It's not like you'd ever find out." He laughed. "And while the cat's away and all that…." He tailed off. "We can start afresh."

"Don't tar everyone with your brush Angelo. Just because you're like that, doesn't mean everyone is." Charlie snapped.

"You know it's true." Risotto said, trying to wind her up further. "She's going to be inviting everyone she can into her bed while she's away. And taking advantage of their all they offer her." He laughed again. "Making the most of it, while you're the other side of the World." He smiled. "But you can teach her a lesson by getting back with me."

"You know what Angelo." Charlie stated. "I don't have to even dignify that with a reply."

"Because you know what I said is true." He smirked.

"I've said before Angelo, I'll speak to you when I have to at work, but outside work, I don't want you to speak to me anymore."

"What?"

"I am never speaking to you outside of work, where I have to speak to you, ever again." She confirmed. With that, she turned around, picked up her things, walking out of her office, and headed home.

"But Charlie…." Risotto begged, as he followed her out the station.

"Leave me alone Angelo." Charlie said forcefully, as she turned to face him in reception.

The other officers there looked around. Wondering what was going on.

"But Charlie…" He said again.

"I won't say this again Constable." Charlie said. "I want you to stay away from me. Stay away from Joey, and stay away from Ruby."

"But…"

"No buts. Just do it, or I'll take out an injunction. This has to stop." She turned on her heels, and left the station, leaving Risotto standing in reception, with all the other officers staring at him.

Joey had had a very busy day.

She drove as fast as she could get away with to the city, for a couple of early appointments she had arranged. Then she'd driven across the city twice, in order to get everything sorted out, and finally, after her last, somewhat nerve wracking meeting, she finally relaxed, and started the long drive home.

All the appointments went better than she'd have hoped for, and she smiled broadly, very happy with herself. She sung along to her CD's most of the way home, enjoying herself, and looking forward to seeing Charlie after her shift finished that evening.

When Charlie got home, Joey was laying on the sofa, watching TV. She looked up as Charlie walked into the lounge. "Hey baby." She said, as she smiled up at Charlie.

"Hi hon." Charlie said, rather despondently.

Joey sat up. "What's up? Bad shift?" She asked.

"Umm. Yes, and no." She sighed. "Come to our bedroom and I'll tell you about it."

Joey stood up and followed Charlie to their room. She lay on the bed, as Charlie took off her uniform and let her hair down.

Charlie looked at Joey, as Joey watched her getting changed. She smiled. "Enjoying the view?" She chuckled.

Joey nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Definitely!" She smiled

Charlie chuckled back, shaking her head. She put only a t-shirt on, and then joined Joey on the bed.

They both lay on their sides, propping their heads up on their hands.

"So." Joey started softly, taking Charlies right hand in her left. "What's happened?"

Charlie told Joey what Risotto had said, about him leaving, and trying to wind her up, saying the things he said about what Joey would be getting up to, while she was away.

She told Joey what she'd said to him in reception, before she'd left the station.

Joey was furious. "God, does he never stop?"

"No. It doesn't seem like it." Charlie sighed. "Sorry hon."

"It's not your fault Charlie." Joey replied.

"He's such a shit." Charlie said, as she leant against Joey, seeking comfort, and they embraced on the bed.

"He's just trying to rattle you. To put doubts in your mind about me." Joey gulped. "About us."

"I know he's talking crap hon. It's just he won't stop going on and on about it."

"Bloody hell." Joey said, before mumbling under her breath. "I'll bloody show him."

"What was that hon?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Joey replied, as she cuddled Charlie. Joey was furious. How dare he say that about her, in an attempt to upset Charlie. She was devoted to Charlie, and Charlie to her. They were buying a house, and building a future together. There was no way she would be unfaithful, or do anything to risk losing Charlie. And after the day she'd had today, he managed to tarnish it slightly, she was well and trully fed up with him.

They cuddled up, welcoming the comfort they felt in that simple action, welcoming the closeness that they shared so deeply between each other.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart. "You OK?" Joey asked softly.

"Yeah. I am now." Charlie smiled. She sighed. "Sorry hon."

"No need to be sorry." Joey said, kissing Charlie on the lips. "He's not going to ruin anything."

"No he's not." Charlie agreed. "It's just wearing, the way he's always on about it. Well, goes on about you."

"I'm sorry he can't just be happy for you, and leave us alone." Joey said. "I hope what he says doesn't get to you, and you start having doubts about us." Joey said emotionally, as she looked directly at Charlie, and squeezed her hip with her left hand.

Charlie looked slightly shocked. "Of course not hon." She kissed Joey. "I love you. I know you love me. We wouldn't be buying our house and planning our future if we didn't feel like this."

Joey closed her eyes, grateful for Risotto having not messed their plans up. She opened her eyes, and looked at Charlie again. "If he keeps on, you'll have to report him again."

"I know hon. And I will." Charlie confirmed. "Although if he's leaving now, they'll be no need for me to see him anymore."

"Thank God." Joey said.

"Yeah. Thank God." Charlie agreed.

A little while later, Charlie asked Joey how her day had gone.

"Oh not too bad." Joey replied.

"Did you sort all your stuff out at the office?"

"Yeah. You know, meeting after meeting, paperwork to sign off and stuff." Joey smiled. While some of it was true, some of it was a white lie, but Joey was not going to tell Charlie everything that happened today. At least, not yet anyway. She smiled to herself.

"Poor baby." Charlie said, pouting at Joey, making her giggle.

"Hey, it's not funny."

"I'll tell you what's not funny, having to do paperwork every day, like me." Charlie smiled.

"OK. You beat me. You get to do more paperwork than me." Joey smiled.

Charlie moved forward, and gently pushed Joey over onto her back. She lay on top of Joey, and slipped her leg between Joeys. She looked directly into Joeys beautiful big brown eyes, and smiled broadly at her. "I love you Joey Collins. Very, very much." She said, before she bent her head down and kissed Joey on the lips. "And nothing that nutter Risotto says is ever going to change that."

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie and moaned sexily, as Charlie kissed her. She moved her right hand down to Charlies bum, and squeezed and massaged her right buttock, through her knickers.

Charlie moved her right hand from propping herself up on the bed, to massaging Joeys left breast. She felt the nipple react to her touch. She smiled down at Joey. "Umm. Looks like you missed me." She said cheekily, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Most definitely." Joey smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on their door. "Sis, Jo. Dinner's ready." Ruby shouted.

"Thanks Rubes. We'll be out in a minute." Charlie shouted back.

They kissed, before they got off their bed, and Charlie put some shorts on. Then they joined the others at the dining room table for dinner.

They spent the evening talking about Risotto, him resigning, and going to work full-time in the restaurant.

When Ruby and VJ went to bed, Charlie told Leah about what Risotto had said about her and Joey.

Leah was shocked, and said she hoped that Risotto didn't pose a threat to them.

They hoped he didn't too, but at least Charlie wouldn't have to see him at work anymore.

They retired to bed at 11.30 p.m., and cuddled up in the darkness, after a very long day for Joey.

"Night baby." Joey said, kissing Charlie on the lips. "I love you Charlie." She said tenderly.

"Night Jo." Charlie replied. "Love you too hon." She sighed happily.

They got comfy, and fell asleep, with Charlie resting her head on Joeys shoulder.


	324. Chapter 324

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, Risotto's lost it big style. Let's hope Joeys month away won't be a catalyst for Risotto to do something stupid. Ahh, Joeys little white lies…umm, I wonder what that's all about? _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 323

They woke up quite late the next day, at just gone 10 a.m., although they had set the alarm for 10.30 a.m., just in case they didn't wake up in time for Charlie to get to work on time.

Joey stirred, and smiled as she pulled Charlie closer. She was lovely and warm, and Joey breathed in the scent of her shampoo, and she nestled her head in Charlies neck.

Charlie stirred too, and smiled, as she felt Joey move and gently pull her closer. As Joey lightly rested against her she said softly. "Umm, good morning hon."

"Hey, good morning Charlie." Joey said back softly. She'd had a more restful sleep that night, happy that Risotto was leaving the force, and happy that her meetings on Monday went to plan.

Charlie slowly rolled over onto her back. Joey propped herself up on her right elbow, and rested her right hand on Charlies tummy. She leant over and kissed Charlie on the lips tenderly. "A very good morning." She said, her eyes smiling down at Charlie.

Charlie smiled up at Joey. "Looks like we're going to have a lazy one again."

"Well, you have got work at noon." Joey said. "And I shall go for a surf and some gym work while you're out. So we deserve a lazy morning."

"Yeah. I guess you ought to step up your training before your trials. Or you'll be behind the others." Charlie said. "Not that you're not perfectly fit enough already." She added, smiling shyly and blushing slightly.

Joey smiled broadly at Charlies redness and words. "I can show you exactly how fit I am later tonight, if you want to test me out." She said cheekily.

Charlie chuckled softly. "Oh, if I must." She said.

"You must." Joey chuckled back. "It's the law." She smiled.

"OK. It's a date." Charlie smiled. "Actually." She paused. "I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Did you want to try out Roy again?" Charlie blushed slightly.

"If you want to, then yeah, sure."

"Not in a sex game." Charlie said. "Just, you know, as part of our normal sexy time." She replied.

"Sure." Joey smiled. "I will use my purple Roy, and we will see how many more times I can make you cum." She winked at Charlie.

Charlie sniggered. "You don't need Roy for that."

"I know." Joey smiled.

"Big head." Charlie smiled.

"Well, who wouldn't be with, you as their partner."

"Silly." Charlie smiled shyly. "But ditto."

They kissed tenderly. "Umm. I love waking up with you like this." Joey said softly.

"Me too hon." Smiled Charlie.

They lay there for a while, in each others arms, before Charlie said. "I guess I ought to get up and shower. I need breakfast too." She sighed dramatically.

Joey smiled. "Well, as it's you, I'll make brunch while you're in the shower."

"Oh goodie. That worked." Charlie chuckled, and then shrieked as Joey launched a tickling attack on her.

"You cheeky sod." Joey chuckled, as Charlie shrieked, and begged her to stop.

"Argghh. Stop." She shrieked. "Stop hon. I'm going to wet myself." She giggled.

Joey stopped the tickling, and smiled at Charlie. "You deserved that Buckton."

Charlie giggled. "I know hon."

"So cheeky first thing in the morning." Joey giggled.

"And yet you still love me." Charlie sighed.

"Umm. Maybe." Joey winked.

"You know you do." Charlie fluttered her eyelids.

"Umm. OK then. You got me." Joey smiled.

"Ha. I knew it."

"You'd better know it."

"Of course hon." They smiled at each other, and kissed.

"You'd really better get that shower baby." Joey said softly.

"Yeah I had." They got out of bed.

"Brunch will be ready when you're dressed for work."

"Thanks hon." Charlie replied, kissing Joey on the way to the bathroom.

While she was showering, Joey made a start on brunch, and a packed lunch for herself and Charlie. She thought she'd take one surfing with her, save herself having to pop back to the diner.

She decided to make mushroom omelettes, with a side salad for brunch.

She made two reasonable sized omelettes each, so they would have filled stomachs for a while later on.

When Charlie came into the kitchen, the food was almost ready. She made them both a coffee, and poured a mango juice out each too.

"Umm. That smells delicious hon." She said, kissing Joey on the cheek.

"Yeah, it looks good too." Joey smiled.

"I fell on my feet when I fell in love with such a good cook." Charlie chuckled, as she stood next to Joey at the cooker, her right arm around her waist.

Joey laughed back. "You're in a very cheeky mood today."

"Umm. I am aren't I." Charlie smiled back. "Just keeping you on your toes."

Joey laughed again. "I see. Like that is it?"

"Yep." Charlie replied, smacking Joey on the bum. "Is my food ready yet?"

Joey laughed. "Good job I love you so much."

"Isn't it just." Charlie laughed, as she then cuddled Joey from behind. She kissed her cheek again and then her neck. Her hands wandered, and she slipped one into Joeys dressing gown, and she fondled Joeys left breast, running her palm over the now pert nipple. "Umm." She mumbled against Joeys neck.

"God Charlie." Gasped Joey. "I'm trying to cook here."

Charlie chuckled. "Sorry hon. I'm just getting carried away."

"Tell me about it." Chuckled Joey.

"I'm in a funny and very horny mood." Charlie stated. "I can't seem to keep my hands off you." She pouted.

"That's not a bad thing, believe me." Joey chuckled.

"It is when you're making us brunch." Charlie replied giggling.

"Well, it's almost done." Joey said. "But if you can keep your hands from wandering until tonight, I'd be most grateful." Joey chuckled.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, according to plan." Charlie chuckled back. She kissed Joey on the cheek, and then released her.

She sat at the table, and then Joey dished up. "Ooh, cheeky. You did chips too." Charlie smiled, as Joey put a small plate of chips on the table.

"Can't have omelette without chips can we? Even if it is early."

"True hon. True." Charlie smiled.

They put some salad and chips on their plates, from the serving dishes Joey had filled, and added some salt and sauces.

"Ummm. Lovely and fluffy hon. Delicious." Charlie said, as she finished her first mouthful. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Umm. Not a bad effort." Joey smiled back. "Very nice."

"This'll see me through a few hours work."

"Well, just in case it doesn't, I've made us both a packed lunch for this afternoon."

"Oh thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "What did you put in it?"

"I made a couple of tuna and sweetcorn sarnies each, and put in an apple and cereal bar."

"Aww, lovely. Thanks." Charlie replied, smiling lovingly at Joey.

"You're welcome."

"So you're not visiting the diner later then?"

"No. I thought I'd take a packed lunch too, and have more time surfing."

"Good thinking hon." Charlie smiled.

They finished off their omelettes, chips and salad, along with their juices and coffee.

"God. I don't think I can move." Charlie chuckled, sitting back in her chair, and patting her tummy. "That was lovely."

"God, it was quite filling wasn't it." Joey smiled.

They both tidied the stuff away, and put the dirty plates and cutlery into the washing machine.

"Right. I'd better go to work." Charlie sighed. "See you later hon." She said, as she captured Joey in her arms again. They smiled at each other, and kissed softly.

"See you tonight. Have a good day at work."

"Have a good day of exercise hon." Charlie then leant forward, and whispered into Joeys ear. "But don't wear yourself out too much."

Joey smiled, and squeezed Charlies waist. "No chance. I'm on a promise." She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled, they kissed once more, and then released each other. Charlie picked up her packed lunch, and waved to Joey. "Bye hon."

"Be good." Joey called out after her.

"Never." Charlie chuckled back.

Joey went off surfing for hours, deciding to leave the other exercise for tomorrow. She had a break, taking off her shortie, and sitting on the beach with her packed lunch and a bottle of water, enjoying the peaceful beach and beautiful view.

She applied some more lotion, and lay on her towel for a while, allowing her snack to go down, before she went surfing again.

She received a text from Charlie. "Hi hon. Thanks for packed lunch, another masterpiece . Have a good surf. C U later. Love you. C. XXX."

She texted Charlie back. "Hey baby. Hope work's going OK. Just had my food. Resting up, then going out on the waves again. Love u 2. J. XXX."

"Be careful hon :D"

"U 2 :*"

After a 30 minute break, she put her shortie back on, and went off again, paddling into the waves again. She had another 2 hours of surfing, before taking her gear back to Georgies. She had a shower there, and then went back to Leahs.

She spent a lazy early evening chatting to Ruby, VJ and Leah, while they watched TV, and waited for Charlie to come home.

Charlie finally came home from work at 8.15 p.m., and immediately joined the others at the dining table for their roast chicken dinner.

After they'd finished, Charlie went for a quick shower, dried off, moisturised, sprayed on a drop or two of perfume, and put some sexy underwear on under her dressing gown. She then came back to the lounge. She lay next to Joey on the sofa, watching TV with the others, supping on a glass of white wine.

Joey wrapped her left arm around Charlies waist, pulling her closer. She smelt the perfume, and smiled to herself. She caught more than a glimpse of Charlies black lingerie under her dressing gown, and her heart pumped a little bit faster, flushing her face slightly with her arousal.

She whispered into Charlies ear. "What are you hiding under that dressing gown?"

Charlie chuckled, her jiggling body vibrating against Joeys a little, turning them both on even more.

"I can see a little bit of silk." Joey whispered.

Charlie turned her head. "You can see a lot of it later." She said teasingly softly. "And what it's covering up."

Joeys eyes almost popped out with the promises for later on.

Charlie turned around and watched the TV again. Joey squeezed her tummy slightly, before rubbing it gently with her thumb.

They finished watching a film with Leah and Ruby, then retired to bed at 10.30 p.m.. "Night Leah." Charlie said. "Night Rubes."

"Night you two. See you tomorrow." Leah said.

"Yeah night sis, night Joey."

Joey stood behind Charlie, following her as she walked to their bedroom. She grabbed her from behind. Charlie squealed, and Joey chuckled in her ear. "Shush baby. Save that for the bedroom."

Charlie blushed. "You wish." She chuckled.

"I know." Joey replied with certainty

"Big heads back again." Chuckled Charlie.

They went into their room. "I'm just going to pop to the bathroom." Joey said. "Won't be a tick."

"OK. I'll see you soon sexy." Charlie smiled sexily.

"You certainly will." Joey nodded.

While Joey was in the bathroom, Charlie took off her dressing gown, and got into bed. She fluffed up her hair, and posed sexily against the pillows, her arms outstretched along the headboard, her legs stretched across the bed, showing their long and smooth silkiness off. She'd moved the quilt to the bottom of the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in sexy, don't be shy." Charlie shouted, chuckling to herself.

"Ewwww sis." Shrieked Ruby, covering her eyes, as she entered the room.

"Ruby!" Exclaimed Charlie, grabbing the quilt and covering herself up.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes." Charlie replied. "Whatever do you want?" She asked, blushing profusely.

Ruby removed her hand from in front of her eyes. She couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her sister squirming in front of her. "Well, clearly not that." She said, trying not to laugh.

"I would find it very odd if you did." Charlie replied sharply, and more confidently than she felt.

"I'd better make this quick then." Ruby said. "Looks like you've got plans." She smirked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows at her sister.

"Ruby. Can you just get on with it." Charlie replied in a huff.

Ruby sniggered. "Actually, I was just wondering if you'd heard about your house yet."

"We haven't, not since last week. But Jo will be chasing them in the next couple of days, to make sure there are no hitches."

"OK. Good." Ruby smiled.

"And it's going to be your house too." Charlie added.

"Thanks sis." Ruby smiled again. "Right I'll leave you to it then." She chuckled. "Looks like you're in for a late night."

"Ruby Buckton." Charlie shouted, as she threw a pillow at her sister. "Enough."

"Night sis." Ruby sniggered, as she left the bedroom. She walked passed Joey, who was on the way back from the bathroom. She wished her. "Night Jo." She chuckled. "Looks like you're in for a good one."

"What?" Asked Joey.

"You'll see." Ruby smiled. "Goodnight Jo."

"Yeah. Night Rubes." Joey replied, wondering what Ruby was on about. She walked back to her bedroom, and went in the door, only to kick a pillow that was lying on the floor. "Hey, what's this doing here?" She asked Charlie, as she bent down to pick it up.

"Ruby came in here, and let's just say, she got more of an eyeful than I intended." Charlie huffed.

"Lucky Ruby." Joey chuckled.

"Well, if you'd care to leave the room for a quick second, I can give you an eyeful, as originally intended." She said, blushing slightly.

"Don't mind if I do." Joey said. She threw the pillow gently back at Charlie, then turned to leave the room.

Charlie re-arranged the pillows, quilt and then herself. "Come in." She shouted at the closed door.

Joey opened the door, her eyes immediately drawn to Charlie posing, rather damn sexily on their bed. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. "Wow." She said huskily. "You look amazing."

Charlie blushed. She lifted her right arm up, and stretching out her arm, and moving her fingers, she beckoned Joey towards her. "Come over here sexy." She ordered.

Joey moved forward, her tongue almost on the floor. She stopped at the bottom of the bed, and began to strip off. She pulled up her t-shirt, and then dropped it on the floor. She undid her shorts and stepped out of them, as they slid to the floor. She pulled down her knickers and undid her bra, as Charlie watched on, her eyes growing her wider, as she licked her lips, appreciating every inch of Joeys exposed flesh. Her taut stomach, her toned legs and arms, her beautiful round plentiful breasts and pert nipples. Charlie flushed with desire, her groin aching with need for Joey.

When Joey was naked, she knelt on the bed, and moving on all fours, walked up the bed. She pulled Charlies legs gently, and moved them so they were pointing towards the bottom of the bed. Then she gently lay on top of her. Charlie moved her legs apart, so they could slip their legs between each other. "Hey sexy." Charlie said softly, as she wrapped her arms around Joeys back.

"Hey gorgeous." Joey replied, as she smiled down at Charlie. They kissed softly. "I love the new lingerie." Joey smiled, lifting herself up slightly, to take in a closer view of the pale cream and black tiny silk underwear. "Wow." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie smiled.

"When you were on the sofa, I caught a glimpse of black silk." Joey lay down again. "Very sexy." She said, as she kissed Charlie again, and began to massage her left breast with her right hand. Charlies nipple grew harder, pressing against the silk, as Joey caressed her.

"Ummm." Charlie moaned softly against Joes lips. She felt Joeys nipples graze her skin, as Joey then moved downwards, and clamped Charlies nipple between her teeth, through the silk lingerie. She looked up at Charlies face, as she bit her lip, and looked back at Joey. "God Jo." She gasped, as Joey teased her.

Joey lifted up her head, and pushed the bra up, over Charlies breasts, revealing them to herself, as they became free of their silky confines. Joey admired the hard peaks, before she took the right in her mouth, gently flicking and sucking on it. She played with the left with her right hand, eager to arouse Charlie further.

Charlie moved her hands between their squashed bodies, Joey lifting herself up slowly, so Charlie could cup and massage her breasts at the same time.

Joey moved upwards and resumed kissing Charlie again, as their bodies were once against squashed against each other.

Their tongues toyed with each other, gently massaging against each others tongues and lips. Joey began darting her tongue in and out of Charlies mouth, before breaking off for a second. She looked Charlie in the eye. "I'm going to do that to your pussy soon." She said. Charlies eyes bulged, and she squirmed in excitement.

"God Jo." She gasped.

Joey smiled, and then they began to kiss passionately again. Joey pushed the bra up Charlies arms, and over her head, and she disguarded it on the floor.

They felt the heat rising from between each others legs. Joeys wetness was rubbing against Charlies thigh, and Joey could feel the damp silk of Charlies knickers rubbing against her own thigh. "I can't wait any longer. " Joey said, tearing her lips away from Charlies. "I need to taste you."

"God Jo." Charlie gasped again, as her fingers gripped Joeys shoulders tightly. Joey kissed her once more, deeply, before moving down her body. She paid specific attention to Charlies rock hard nipples, before continuing on her mission.

She moved to kneel on the floor at the end of the bed, and pulled Charlie gently downwards. She pulled Charlies legs gently apart, admiring her girlfriend in her sexy lingerie. She moved her hands up Charlies legs, at the same time, from the ankle, slowly and tortuously upwards. Charlie wriggled, at the mixture of tickles and arousal she felt.

As Joeys hands reached her upper thighs, and the edge of the silk, that held beneath it, the burning centre of Charlies womanhood, she stopped and looked up at Charlie. Charlies tummy was rising up and down, as she panted rapidly. She looked at Joey, and as Joey moved to rub Charlie over the silk, she squirmed in pleasure.

Joey smiled, as she felt the dampness seeping through the silk. "So wet for me already." She said huskily.

Charlie nodded. "God yeah." She gasped, as Joey slipped her right thumb under the silk, and rubbed slowly on Charlies clit. Joey smiled at Charlies reaction, and said. "You like that?" Charlie nodded enthusiastically, making Joey chuckle. "There's plenty more where that came from." She added. Charlies hips bucked upwards, as Joey pressed harder on her clit, as she ran across it again.

Joey then moved her hands, and gripped the band of the silken lingerie knickers, and pulled them slowly downwards. Charlie lifted her bum off the bed, and Joey slowly revealed Charlies sex to herself. She pulled the knickers off completely, and dropped them on the floor. "Now I'm going to tease and taste you."

Charlie gasped and Joey bent her head forward, and put her lips around Charlies clit. "God hon." Charlie shrieked, as Joeys tongue pressed hard against her clit, rubbing it up and down.

Charlie wrapped her right leg over Joeys shoulder, pulling her closer, as Joey moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit, spreading her juices.

Joey moved her tongue down Charlies slit, replacing her fingers on her clit.

"God hon, God hon." Panted Charlie, as Joey slipped her tongue into Charlie. She pushed in as far as she could, and flicked it up and down, before withdrawing it, and repeating her action, time and again. All the while she rubbed Charlies clit slowly with her thumb. She moved her left hand up, and played with Charlies right nipple, twisting it between her fingers and thumb, and squeezing it occasionally.

Charlie began to thrust her hips as she built up to her crescendo. "Hon, hon, hon….I'm…I'm cuming." She panted, as she gripped the sheets and her body reacted forcefully to Joeys lovemaking. "Arrgghhh."

Her muscles clenched and she trembled, as Joey moved her fingers and tongue faster and harder.

As Charlies clit pulsed and swelled under her thumb, her tongue tasted Charlies juices flow over it, relishing the taste of her satisfied girlfriend. She felt Charlie squeeze her tongue and she left her tongue inside, flicking it onto Charlies most sensitive area.

Charlie finally came to rest, shuddering occasionally, as her orgasm pulsed gradually through her.

Joey withdrew her tongue, and kissed Charlies sex and clit, on the way up her body. She sucked and flicked her sensitive hard nipples, before kissing Charlie hard on the lips. Charlie wrapped her arms around her as she pulled her down, squashing their bodies together again. They broke apart, both panting, and short of breath. "God I love doing that to you." Joey smiled.

"Anytime hon." Charlie chuckled. "God, that was fantastic." She said. "Whatever do you do to me?"

Joey smiled. "I haven't finished yet."

"Lucky me." Charlie chuckled.

"We've got Roy to invite to the party, now you're all wet and ready for him."

"God hon." Charlie gripped Joey. "Are you sure?"

Joey nodded. "Of course. He was my idea in the first place." She smiled.

They kissed again, before Joey got off the bed, and went to their wardrobe. She routed around before putting on the strap-on, and turning around to face the bed. Charlie smiled back at her.

Joey went back to the bed. "Shuffle up the bed a bit baby." She said softly. Charlie scooted up the bed, and then Joey got on all fours, climbing up the bed. "Let me know if you want me to stop at any time Charlie." She said, wanting to make sure she didn't hurt Charlie. "I don't want to thrust too hard and hurt you."

"OK hon." Charlie replied.

Joey moved so her groin was level with Charlies, and slowly lowered herself down. She guided the tip of Roy, so it ran over Charlies clit, down her slit, and then stopped when it was resting at her entrance. She looked up at Charlie. "OK baby?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes hon."

Joey then moved her hips forward and down, resting her groin on Charlies, as she moved her hips upwards, pushing Roy slowly into Charlie. Then Joey lay on top of Charlie, who had spread her legs so Joey could settle her legs between them. "OK baby?" Joey asked softly, as she slowly pushed Roy in all the way.

"God hon." Charlie said, as she felt Roys ridges against her walls.

"OK?"

"Yes." Charlie gasped.

They kissed, as Joey moved her hands under Charlies bum cheeks, pulling her hips upwards to meet the slow movements of her own hips she was starting.

She slowly rocked her hips, so Roy moved in and out of Charlie, by a couple of inches at a time.

She broke from their kissing. "Is that OK baby?" She asked softly.

"Yes hon." Charlie replied huskily.

Joey smiled and they resumed kissing.

Joey kept a slow pace and medium depth thrust going, before upping her tempo. She propped herself up on her left elbow, and fondled Charlies left breast and nipple with her right hand.

Roy was also rubbing against Joeys clit, and she was going to come soon. "Baby, I need to up the pace, cos I'm gonna cum soon too." She said, panting slightly.

"OK hon." Charlie smiled, happy that Joey was going to orgasm too.

As Joey began moving in and out deeper, Charlie wrapped her legs around Joeys back, linking her ankles them at the back. "God Jo." She gasped, as the movements began to stimulate her almost to the point of release.

Joey pumped harder and faster, thrusting her hips wildly, and as she neared her orgasm, her movements became more of an effort to keep in time.

Charlie sensed Joey was on the verge, as she buried her head in Charlies neck, panting and gritting her teeth, determined to pleasure Charlie once more. "Hon, I'm almost there." She encouraged, panting herself, as Joeys thrusting reaped its rewards.

Joey grunted, as she struggled to keep her rhythm, as she pushed in and out of Charlie, as they both reached their climaxes.

"Hon, hon….HON." Screeched Charlie, as she gripped Joey tightly.

"Aaarrgghhhh." Joey gasped against Charlies neck, as she came too.

They both trembled against each other, as Joey thrust a few more times, before collapsing on top of Charlie.

They lay there, panting together, as they recovered.

Joey lifted up her head, and looked at Charlie. "Wow."

Charlie pushed Joeys hair behind her ear, and smiled back up at her. "God Jo." She smiled. "Have you been practicing?" She giggled.

"As if. Cheeky." Joey chuckled. "Just trying out some new moves."

"Yeah, I was cheeky, sorry Jo." They kissed tenderly. "I love you hon." Charlie said, as she looked directly into Joeys eyes.

"I love you too Charlie." Joey smiled back. "Very much."

"I think we love Roy a little bit now too." Charlie smiled.

Joey chuckled. "Just a little bit."

"I'm glad you got one that stimulates you too." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Now that was a good plan." Joey smiled. "But I do like using it on you." She wiggled cheekily.

"Joey." Shrieked Charlie, giggling.

Joey chuckled. "Stop it Roy. Naughty boy."

They both giggled and sighed, and after a couple of minutes, Joey slowly withdrew from Charlie. She took off the strap-on, and then snuggled up to Charlie.

"Wow hon." Charlie sighed. "You're something else all round."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah." Charlie smiled.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie moved her right hand down Joeys body and between her legs. Joey gulped as Charlie pressed down on her clit. "Charlie." She said raggedly, as they looked each other in the eye.

"Yes hon?" Charlie replied, as she ran her fingers round and round and over Joeys clit.

"Oh God." Joey gasped.

Charlie chuckled as she moved her fingers down Joeys slit, and she leant forward and kissed Joey as she pushed her fingers into her.

Joey put her left leg over Charlie hips, opening herself up wider, and bringing Charlie closer to her at the same time.

She played with Charlies pert nipples, as Charlie fingers pumped her, pushing in and out deeply, while teasing Joeys clit with her thumb.

"This won't take long." Gasped Joey. "I'm still reacting to Roy." She giggled.

"So I can feel." Charlie smirked, her girlfriends wetness and swollen clit only too obvious.

They kissed deeply, as Charlies strokes brought Joey to her pinnacle of release again.

"Baby." Joey gasped against Charlies lips.

Charlie smiled against Joeys lips. "I can feel you hon." She said huskily. She rubbed Joeys clit harder, and Joey squirmed and then shuddered against Charlie.

"Babyyyyyyyy." She panted against Charlies neck. Her hips bucked, and her legs gripped Charlie, as her muscles constricted and released, her nerves tingling.

She finally came to rest and Charlie slowly withdrew her fingers.

They kissed tenderly, as Joey released Charlie from her iron like grip. "God baby." Joey smiled.

"Yes sexy?"

"That was a great evening."

Charlie smiled. "Most definitely."

"But then every minute I have with you is great."

Charlie smiled. "Same here hon."

They pulled the quilt over themselves, and Joey switched off the lamp, before they cuddled in the middle of the bed.

"Night Charlie." Joey said, kissing Charlie tenderly on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too hon." Charlie beamed in the darkness. "Goodnight."

They wrapped their arms and legs loosely around each other, and went to sleep in the middle of the bed.


	325. Chapter 325

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, Ruby has got amusing timing for the rest of us though. Yes, lol, they'll need a lot of energy in the next week or so. Goodness knows what'll happen when they meet up after Joeys trials!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 325

They stirred quite early on Wednesday, at 8.27 a.m.. Charlie turned around in Joeys spooning embrace. They smiled sleepily at each other. "Ummmm. Morning hon." Charlie said softly, before yawning and stretching.

"Morning beautiful." Joey replied softly.

They kissed slowly, before sighing deeply, and then they lie there, just looking at each other.

"That was some evening." Charlie chuckled sexily.

"It was, wasn't it." Joey agreed, smiling broadly at Charlie.

"You're so naughty." Charlie said, with a glint in her eye.

"Me?" Joey said, squeaking her astonishment.

"Yes. You." Charlie chuckled.

Joey rolled her eyes, grinning at Charlie. "Good job you like me being naughty then, isn't it."

"God yes." Charlie winked. "You're sooooo very good at being naughty too." She grinned.

"You're pretty damn good at being naughty yourself." Joey replied.

"Great isn't it." Charlie smiled, before kissing Joey tenderly on the lips.

They broke apart, sighing contentedly again, and continued to smile and look at each other.

"I'll give Roy a good wash later." Joey said.

"He needs it." Chuckled Charlie.

"Did you want to take Roy away with us this weekend?" Joey asked softly.

"No hon." Charlie shook her head. "This weekend is about you and me. No third parties allowed. Not even our new best friend Roy." She chuckled.

"If you're sure." Joey said.

"Hon. I'm sure." Charlie started. "I love you. I'm in love with you. And I have never needed Roy before, when we've been together." She paused. "You know you're the only, best, most amazing lover I've ever had." She smiled shyly. "And while he's a nice addition to our love life, he's not a necessity. OK?"

Joey smiled happily. "OK."

"Good." Charlie smiled. "This is going to be our weekend. No one elses."

"OK."

"I can live without Roy, but I could never live without you hon." Charlie said softly, before leaning forward slightly, and kissing Joey on the lips. "In, or out of the bedroom." She slowly moved her arms around Joeys back and hip, gently pulling her closer. "OK?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah." She responded to the kiss and moved her body closer against Charlies, pressing their silky soft warm skin against each other. "Ummm." Joey moaned softly against Charlies lips.

Charlie broke off from their slow deep kiss, smiling at Joey. "You're all I need hon. I love you Jo." She said softly, looking directly into Joeys beautiful big brown eyes.

"I know." Joey smiled back broadly at Charlie, her eyes full of deep love and happiness. "I love you too."

They smiled goofily at each other, and then began a slow make out session.

Joey stroked Charlies skin on her hip, sending thrills through them both. "Are you going to be naughty again?" Charlie gasped.

"Seems a shame not to be, now we're both awake so early." Joey smiled sexily.

Charlie gulped, as Joeys fingers continued their gentle caressing. "Oh Jo." She gushed, as she once again fell under Joeys spell. "The things you do to me."

Joey smiled at Charlies reaction at just a simple touch or look between them. "Umm, ditto beautiful."

They kissed and touched each other, and it soon became deep and frantic, as they jostled for position. Charlie dragged her swollen lips away from Joeys. "Jo." She gasped, with passion, and shortness of breath from their kissing. "Please hon. Let me."

Joey smiled. They kissed again, and Joey rolled onto her back. Charlie lay slightly atop of her, and they continued their foreplay, kissing and caressing each other. Charlie then, tantalisingly slowly, moved down Joeys naked aroused body, kissing, nibbling and touching as she went.

Joey moaned her satisfaction and arousal frequently, as her body reacted to her lovers moves. Charlie ducked under the quilt, kissing baby Joey, and advancing lower.

Joey moved her legs apart, as Charlie kissed Joeys clit, before running her tongue over and around it. Joey grounded her hips into the mattress, muttering. "God Charlie."

Charlie moved her right hand between Joeys legs and ran her fingers along her damp slit, before pushing them into Joey, parting her gently, as she began to suck on her clit.

After a couple of minutes slow teasing, where she'd almost pushed Joey over the edge, she swapped her fingers for her lips, and aroused her further, by pushing her tongue into Joey, relishing the taste and scent of her girlfriend.

Joeys hands were on either side of Charlies head, her fingers threaded through her hair, holding her head in place. "God Charlie." Joey said loudly.

Charlie smiled, as she continued in her efforts to pleasure her.

"Charlie." Joey almost screeched. "Baby." She cried, as she felt a surge of heat between her legs and a tremor tear through her body. She trembled relentlessly, as Charlie rubbed her engorged clit with her fingers, and teased her core with her tongue.

As Joey came to rest, Charlie slowly moved up her body, kissing Joeys hyper-sensitive skin. She paused at her hard pink peaks, paying them some attention, before she lay on top of Joey, their faces lined up, their eyes looking at each other, full of love. "Hello sexy." She chuckled, biting her lip.

"My God Charlie." Gasped Joey, as she recovered.

They kissed slowly, and Joey tasted herself on Charlie, increasing her arousal.

"I'm going to have to make the most of this next week or so." Charlie winked. "So be prepared to be ravished non-stop, whenever I have the chance."

"If I must." Joey smiled.

Charlie smiled. "God Jo." She said, before they kissed tenderly once more. "However will I survive without you for a month? Without this for a whole month?" She pouted.

"We will survive. We have this weekend, all the next week or so, and then the rest of our lives when I get back." Joey assured her. "Not that I'm not going to miss you like bloody crazy either."

"Arrgghhhh. I know hon." Charlie sighed. "But still." She frowned, and punched the pillow.

Joey giggled. "I'm glad you took your frustrations out on the pillows, rather than on the public, even if they are crims." Joey smiled.

"Cheeky." Charlie smiled. She moved her face directly over Joeys. "God I love you so much Jo." She said softly, looking her directly and deeply in the eye.

"I know baby." Joey said softly. "I love you big style too." She brought her head up, and her lips met Charlies. She wrapped her right leg over Charlies legs, and her arms around her back, and in a slick movement, she rolled them both over.

Joey rested her right hand flat on Charlies tummy. She lifted her head up, she blinked slowly, and moved her eyes down Charlies body. She admired her breasts, and pert nipples, before moving her eyes up to Charlies face again. "You're so beautiful baby." She said softly.

Charlie blushed slightly, as she always did when Joey complimented her. "Jooooo." She said shyly.

Joey smiled. "Yes gorgeous?" She replied softly.

Charlie giggled cutely.

Joey grinned broader. "How's about us taking a little more sexy time together, before we get up for a shower and brekkie?"

Charlie nodded eagerly. "Great idea." She beamed.

Joey moved her head down, and kissed Charlie on the lips.

They touched each others breasts, and tweaked their pert nipples, before they both moved their hands between each others legs.

They watched each other closely, kissing occasionally, resting their foreheads against each others, as they both moved their fingers in and out of each other, slowly and purposely, in time with each other, bringing each other to their final releases at the same time. They shuddered against each other as they came, their sated, slightly perspiring bodies sticking together, as their passion and love boiled over.

As they lay on the bed next to each other, recovering from their love making, they lay with their arms and legs loosely over each others. They smiled at each other, as they panted and sighed during their recoveries.

"So naughty." Charlie giggled.

"So beautiful." Joey replied.

"So sexy." Charlie replied, smiling.

"So hot." Joey continued.

"So gorgeous." Charlie smiled.

"So mine." Joey said.

"So right." Charlie chuckled.

They both laughed, and cuddled in the middle if the bed, kissing briefly, before sighing, and hugging each other tight.

"I reckon we should get up and shower."

"I guess we should hon." Charlie sighed. Then she added with a twinkle in her eye. "As long as I can wash you down."

Joey smiled. "I'm counting on it."

They chuckled, kissed once more, and then headed for the shower together.

They spent a very long twenty minute shower, pleasuring each other once more, before washing each other down, and then getting out, before they turned into prunes.

They got dried and dressed, and then went to the kitchen to make brunch.

While they ate their brunch, of hot chicken wraps, they chatted about the day ahead.

"So, I'll go and check with everyone again, see how things are going with the house. Then I'll start packing for the weekend, and fill the car up with diesel." Joey said.

"OK hon." Charlie smiled. "What about your exercise?"

"I think I've had more than enough this morning." Joey chuckled.

Charlie laughed. "Too true. So save some energy for tonight." She winked.

"If you insist." Joey smiled back. "Anyway. What do I need to pack for the weekend? And do you want me to get some of your stuff together too?"

"Umm. Well, we need to take two rucksacks. And we need to pack jeans, shorts, t-shirts, swim stuff, trainers, sandals, sweatshirts, trackie bottoms, waterproof kagools."

"Any undies?" Joey laughed.

"Not for the evening, no." Charlie winked again.

Joey smiled.

"Oh, and we need to take spares of everything in a separate rucksack. In case things get wet or messy." Charlie said. "We can leave that in the car."

"OK."

"And the usual wash stuff and overnight gear." Charlie said.

"You going to tell me what we're going to be doing yet?"

"No." Charlie shook her head. "I'll tell you Friday morning." She smiled. "By the way. We need to get up at 4 a.m. Friday."

"God Charlie!" Exclaimed Joey.

"I don't usually hear you complain if we have an early night." Charlie chuckled.

"We'd better make sure we pack or at least get everything ready for tomorrow then, for a quick check."

"OK hon." Charlie smiled. "Oh. We'll need phone chargers, camera, money and stuff. The usual stuff for a weekend away."

"Towels?"

"No. They're provided."

"OK. I'll make a list, and lay our stuff out later."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled.

"No worries."

They finished their brunch, but didn't make a packed lunch, deciding to try and meet up for a bite to eat in the diner later, when Joey could, hopefully, give Charlie an update about their house.

They kissed, as Joey said goodbye to Charlie, as she headed off to work.

Then Joey headed out to the bank, estate agent, solicitor and architects, to check all was on course for the completion to go through.


	326. Chapter 326

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yes, Charlie loves her naughty Joey immensely! Can't wait to see what Charlie has planned for their weekend away._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 326

Joey texted Charlie, when she'd finished all her appointments at 2.15 p.m.. "Hey baby. If you're free, give me a call, we can meet for lunch. Love you. J. XXX."

Charlie checked her phone, as it vibrated on her desk. She smiled when she saw it was from Joey. She called Joey straight back. "Hey hon. I'm free at the moment, just doing paperwork."

Joey laughed. "That makes a change." She said cheekily.

Charlie laughed back. "You know I'd rather be out there with the troops."

"The price of success eh?" Joey chuckled.

"Exactly." Charlie chuckled back.

"Anyway." Joey began. "Shall we meet at the diner in 10 minutes or so then?"

"Sure hon. On my way now." She said, as she stood up, picked up her cap, and walked out the station.

"See you in a bit then." Joey replied.

They hung up. "Just popping to the diner for a quick late lunch." Charlie said to the two Constables on reception. "Anyone want anything bringing back?"

"No thanks boss. I'm OK. Clocking off soon." Constable White said.

"No. I'm good thanks." Constable Hastings replied.

"See you in a bit then." Charlie said, as she strode out the station. She virtually raced to her car, so eager was she to see Joey, and to hear all about the meetings she'd had.

Joey had arrived at the diner first, and sat down in a quiet booth. She waited for Charlie to arrive before she ordered anything.

Charlie soon walked through the door, having seen Joeys car in the car park, she knew she had already arrived. She quickly glanced around the diner, before she spotted Joey, smiled broadly at her, and walked over to the booth. "Hi hon." Charlie beamed at Joey, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she sat down.

"Hi." Joey chuckled. "Feeling daring today are we?"

"Maybe." Charlie smiled. "Or maybe I'm just feeling normal."

"So. First things first." Joey said. "What did you want to eat?" She smiled.

"I think I'll just have a ham, cheese and tomato toastie, and a coffee of course." Charlie smiled. "What about you?"

"Actually a toastie sounds good." Joey pondered. "I'll have the same." She confirmed.

Irene came over and took their order. She brought the coffees over, while they waited for their food to be prepared.

"So hon. What happened at the meetings?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

Joey smiled at her, and went on to give her all the details of the meetings with the architects, estate agent, bank and solicitors.

She paused momentarily, as Irene brought their food over, but soon resumed, as they chatted while they ate.

"So, basically, it's all going to plan, and we should exchange tomorrow, and complete next Thursday, as planned." Joey smiled.

"Brilliant." Charlie squealed. "So just in time, before you go away."

"Yeah, thankfully, we'll own the place for a day before I go." She smiled, but sighed too. "At least I can carry you over the threshold."

Charlie chuckled. "Oh yeah. You've got to do that."

"I'll get Rubes to take a pic." Joey smiled.

"God hon." Charlie squealed. "I'm so excited. I've never brought anywhere before."

"I've only bought my place in Brisbane. But this place will be our house. Our home." Joey said happily. "Our first place together."

"Hopefully our only place together. I love it Jo." Charlie said. "I really can see myself there forever." She sighed happily.

"Me too." Agreed Joey, just as joyfully. "Even if we live or move elsewhere for a bit, say for your job or whatever, I'd still like us to keep this place."

"God, me too." Charlie said. "It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to move in now." Pouted Joey. "But we've got all that work to do on it."

"But just think hon." Charlie stated. "When it's done, we can move in, to our beautiful home, and everything will be done, and updated, and just, just so, well, just so damn lovely." She beamed.

"Yeah." Joey chuckled. "We've got loads of shopping to do when I got back. I've told the architects we'll get final agreements on designs when I get back. But next week, Kelly will take us to have a look, and possibly order, some furniture. So they can place the order, in case it takes ages to make and deliver." Joey explained.

"Let's not rush things though hon." Charlie said. "I know it'd be nice to get a few things agreed before you go away, but we don't want to rush our decisions."

"I know baby." Joey smiled. "We need to make sure we're both 100% sure about everything we order."

"Yeah. We need to make extra sure we get the right bedroom furniture." Charlie winked. "The bed needs to be just right."

Joey chuckled. "Yes baby."

"We can have fun practicing on them in the shop." Charlie laughed.

"Umm. I'm not sure Kelly will appreciate that." Joey laughed.

"Oh, she must be used to it hon." Charlie chuckled.

"Umm, maybe. Not with us though." Joey winked.

"Well. We'll see what we have time to do. You'll be busy packing next week, and we're away this weekend, so….I don't want to rush things. And I need to spend time with you too." Charlie pouted. "Just you and me. So I don't want to get distracted, or have anyone or anything to ruin our last week together."

"I know baby." Joey said softly, as she covered Charlies left hand with her right on the table. "We'll spend as much time together as we can." She smiled. "And we won't get tied up with too much shopping until I get back."

"Thanks hon." Charlie said softly, as she knitted their fingers together.

"But if you want to buy anything for our house while I'm away, feel free." Joey said.

"I'd rather us shop together hon. It'll be a good excuse to spend time together when you're back."

"You could go with Rubes." Joey suggested gently.

"I guess. I'll see how I feel."

"OK." Joey replied. "But Rubes will want stuff for her room anyway. And she'll want to help with the guest annexe, as we do intend it to be hers, when she comes back from Uni."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled.

"Well, if you don't get everything for us, maybe Kelly could help you two sort out Rubys bedroom furniture, TV and DVD player and stuff."

"Yeah. I guess that'd be something to do wouldn't it."

"Yep. It will be." Joey smiled. "It'll also keep your sister happy." Joey smiled, trying to keep Charlie happy.

"OK. I'll see what we can do." Charlie smiled.

"Baby." Joey said softly. "You'd probably better get back to work."

Charlie checked her watch, released Joey hands, and said. "Yes, I guess I had."

They stood up, and walked to the counter to pay the bill, before walking out to their cars together. Joey saw Charlie to her car, and leant on the open door, while Charlie got in, and started the engine. "Bye baby, see you later." Joey said, leaning in the car for a quick kiss.

"Bye hon." Charlie replied after the kiss. "Have a good afternoon. Well, what's left of it." She chuckled.

"Be careful. Love you." Joey said smiling, as she shut the car door, and banged it on the roof, to indicate Charlie could drive away. They waved as Charlie pulled out the car park.

Joey then went round to Georgies place, to pick up some rucksacks and clothes for the weekend. She still kept most of her things in her room at Georgies, and couldn't wait to have all her things in one place, so she wouldn't have to keep running around all over the place when she needed anything.

She got back to Leahs, and started sorting out some clothes for the weekend, as Charlie had suggested. She laid them out neatly on the floor, in the corner of the room.

She put out some spare plastic bags, for wet or dirty clothes, as Charlie had suggested they may need several changes of clothes.

She put out beach sandals, sneakers, and trainers. Underwear, swimwear, t-shirts, shorts, jeans, socks, hoodies and trackie bottoms.

They could sort out exactly what they wanted to take later on, and then do last minute additions tomorrow, before they went to bed.

Happy with what she'd done, she went to the lounge, and watched some TV with Ruby, while they waited for Leah to get home from the diner.

"Hey Rubes." Joey said, as she lay on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"While I'm away, I want you to take your sister shopping."

Rubys eyes lit up. "Shopping?" She squealed excitedly.

Joey smiled. "Yes. Shopping. For furniture for your room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want you to look after Charlie while I'm away, you know, keep her occupied, take her mind off things."

Ruby smirked playfully. "You mean take her mind off missing you so bad."

"Something like that Rubes, yeah." Joey smiled.

Ruby smiled. "Well, no matter how much shopping I can get my sister to do, getting her not to miss you isn't going to be possible."

Joey smiled. "Which is why I'm asking you to keep an eye on her for me. Take her shopping. Keep her busy."

"So. Although we've established that I'll be wasting my time taking my sisters mind off missing you. You still want us to go shopping?"

"Yes Rubes. Go shopping with Charlie, and pick some furniture and a TV, laptop, DVD player and stuff for your bedroom. Get whatever you want for it Rubes. Get some soft furnishings, quilt covers, curtains, and so on, if you find anything you like."

"Gee. Thanks Jo." Ruby smiled.

"And if Charlie sees anything for our room, then get her to buy it too, or make a note of it, so I can see it when I get back."

"OK Jo." Ruby smiled. "Will do."

"See if you can arrange a trip to Sydney to see your dad and Morag too."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "Jo, whatever I do to keep Charlie occupied, it's not going to work."

"Whatever you do, it'll be better than her working all the hours God sends, or sitting around moping." Joey said.

"OK. Whatever you say." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Rubes." Joey said, smiling.

They watched the TV for a while, before Ruby eyed Joey, and asked softly. "So Jo. What are you going to do, to stop missing my sister while you're away?"

Joey smiled. "That, my dearest Ruby, is the million dollar question."

Ruby chuckled. "Umm. Thought as much."

"Well, I will be training a lot, so that'll keep me busy during the day." Joey stated. "And T and T will be there, so I'll have their company at night." She smiled.

"Umm. Good job at putting on a brave face Jo." Ruby replied knowingly.

Joey smiled at her girlfriends sister. "Sometimes Rubes, you have a wiser head than your years suggest."

"I bet you're dreading it." Ruby said softly.

Joey smiled sadly. "Yep. You hit the nail on the head Rubes."

"I know that big tough Jo, is going to be moping around, missing my big sis like crazy." Ruby stated. "Putting on a brave face. Just like she has been now."

"Yep." Joey sighed. "You got me sussed."

"I can imagine why you'll miss my super hot sexy sister in bed." Ruby screwed up her nose. "Not that I actually said that."

Joey chuckled. "It's not just about the bedroom Ruby."

"Umm, I know. But she is damn hot, even I have to admit that." Ruby said. "And I know you two are at it like rabbits."

"Ruby!" Exclaimed a very red Joey.

"At least you have phones and laptops." Ruby said. "And Jo, just think how happy my sister will be when you get back." She smiled wickedly. "She'll wear you out. You'll be in for loads of sex. She'll lock you in the bedroom for a week." She chuckled. "And if you're really lucky, she'll have on sexy lingerie like she had on last night."

Joey topped up her blush. "Ruby Buckton. Whatever will we do with you?"

"Nothing." Ruby chuckled. "Because I just happen to think you two are very cute together." She paused. "And I know you both can't keep your eyes, let alone your hands off each other." She paused again. "So this month is going to be very hard for both of you." She added softly, understanding how they would feel.

Joey nodded slowly. "Like I said. You have a wise head on your shoulders."

"You'll both be just fine Jo." Ruby stated.

"I hope so."

"I'll be here for Charlie, so you needn't worry about her." Ruby said. "Georgie and Anna are back next week, so they'll be here for her too."

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "True."

"And you'll have your surfing buddies with you, so they'll be there for you." Ruby stated.

"Yeah."

"A whole month without sex will be tough though, I should imagine." Ruby winked.

Joey blushed again. "I'm not having this convo with you." She chuckled.

"OK. Enough said." Ruby laughed. "But don't be brave and strong, and not let Charlie know how bad you're feeling it too."

"She knows I'm going to miss her like crazy too Rubes." Joey smiled. "She knows exactly how I feel about her."

"Good." Ruby replied. She paused before she added. "And just so you know, I'll miss you a bit too."

"Well I'll miss you too Rubes." Joey smiled. "Even if you wind me and Charlie up all the time." She chuckled.

"You'll miss my teasing." Ruby smiled. "I'll save some up for when you get back."

"I bet you will." Joey laughed.

They settled in front of the TV again.

It wasn't long before Leah and VJ arrived home.

Joey helped Leah make a start on dinner, and setting the table. They were having pork chops and vegetables, followed by apple pie and cream.

Leah and Joey sat down on the sofa, with a glass of wine each. They were waiting for 8 p.m. before starting grilling the chops, and then they would be ready when Charlie got home for dinner.

At 7.40 p.m., Charlie texted Joey. "Sorry hon. Got a job on. You'd better have dinner without me. I'll heat mine back up later. Love C."

"OK baby. C U l8r. Love J. P.S. Be careful." Joey texted back. Then said to Leah, they may as well start dinner there and then. So she went into the kitchen, and started grilling the chops. After 10 minutes, she started off steaming the vegetables.

When it was ready she dished up 5 plates of food, and put one in the microwave, ready for Charlie to reheat when she got home. She took the other 4 plates to the dining room, and called the others through.

They sat down and began to eat their dinner. Joey and Leah had a top up of red wine, and VJ and Ruby had a water each.

When they'd just make a start on the apple pie, Charlie came in from work. "Sit down baby." Joey said, "I'll heat your dinner up."

"No hon." Charlie smiled. "You finish that lovely looking pie, I'll heat up my dinner."

"It's in the microwave. It won't be that cold."

"Thanks hon." Charlie replied, kissing Joey on the cheek. She popped out to the kitchen, and checked the food, before turning on the microwave for two minutes. Then she took the plate out, with oven gloves, to the dining room and joined the others. Joey had already poured her a glass of wine.

"You're not as late as we thought you'd be." Joey said.

"No. It didn't take as long to sort out as I first thought." Charlie replied.

"Did you have to shoot someone?"

"VJ." Leah said.

"What?"

"No. I didn't have to shoot anyone. We had to arrest someone at the scene of an accident, on suspicion of drink driving." Charlie explained.

"Wow. Was the car a write-off? Did they kill someone? Where was it? Do I know them?" VJ fired his questions at Charlie.

"VJ." Leah said again. "Let Charlie eat her dinner please."

"It's OK Leah." Charlie chuckled. "Yes, the cars are both write-offs by the look of things. No one was killed. Thankfully. It was on the turnoff of Sandalwood Drive and Moon Street. And no, you don't know them."

"Ohh." VJ sounded disappointed.

Charlie continued with her chops, while the others finished off their pies. "Thanks hon. Thanks Leah. That was lovely."

"Apple pie?" Joey asked. "It's still hot. I left it in the oven."

"Yes please hon."

Joey took the empty dishes out, and brought Charlies pie and cream through. VJ and Ruby excused themselves, and the adults sat around the table, sipping on wine, and chatting, while Charlie finished up her pie.

They told Leah about the meetings, telling her that, fingers crossed, the completion would go through next week. And as per plans, the building work would start, virtually straight away.

Leah was happy for them, but sad for herself, as they would eventually be moving out permanently.

They assured her that she would find some really nice people to move in instead, Charlie would make sure of it.

When Charlie finished her pie, she went to their room and changed out of her uniform. Joey followed her.

"You've made quite a start for the weekend." Charlie said, seeing all the gear neatly piled on the floor. "Thanks hon."

"That's OK." Joey smiled. "We haven't got much time to do it, if we have an early night tomorrow."

"We'll have a look at it before we go to bed tonight."

Joey lay on the bed, while Charlie got changed. She loved watching her girlfriend changing. Let's face it, she loved watching her do anything. She smiled to herself.

Charlie looked at her, while she took off her utility belt, and hung it in their wardrobe. "Enjoying the view hon?" She smiled.

"Yep. And it'll get better." Joey replied, smiling broadly at Charlie, waiting for her to take her clothes off.

Charlie moved slowly to stand at the end of the bed. She undid her shoes, and took them off, then pulled off her socks. She unzipped her trousers, and let them slip down her long smooth legs, as Joey watched on, her eyes getting wider all the time. Charlie smiled, as she turned to the side, and bent over teasingly, to take her trousers off, so Joey could see her legs better, and her bum.

Joey was certainly enjoying the view. "Umm, wow." She giggled.

Charlie stood up, and posed as she took the hair grips out of her hair, and shook it loose with her fingers. Her hair fell around her shoulders, making Joey smile.

Charlie then undid her shirt buttons. Joey eagerly watched on.

Charlie undid her buttons slowly, until the final bottom one was undone. Then she slowly slipped the shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She posed sexily, hands on hips, right leg slightly bent in front of the left, like a super model.

Joey whistled. "Wow. Very, very nice." She said softly, admiring Charlie in her all white underwear.

"It'd be nicer if I wasn't in my work underwear." Charlie said, looking down at the rather plain, but suitable set.

"Oh I don't know." Joey replied. "You look pretty bloody hot from where I am." She confirmed.

"You would say that." Charlie chuckled.

"I'd only say it if it was true." Joey smiled. "And it's that alright." Charlie then lay on the bed next to Joey. Joey moved her left hand to Charlies right hip. "Good evening beautiful." She said softly, as she gently stroked Charlies hip.

Charlie leant on her right elbow, her chin in her right hand. "Good evening sexy."

They kissed tenderly, and Joey gently pulled Charlie towards her. "There's nothing wrong with this underwear you know." She said, as she looked at Charlie.

"I just like wearing sexy stuff for you." Charlie replied.

"Umm, I like you wearing it too. But trust me, you in anything turns me on." Joey smiled, before kissing Charlie again. "Well, you in nothing turns me on too." Joey chuckled.

"I know hon. I just want to be looking at my best when I'm with you." Charlie said shyly.

"Charlie, baby, I'll always love you, no matter what you wear or don't wear." Joey said softly.

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "But I like making an effort too."

"And I appreciate it." Joey smiled back. "You're sensational."

"Thanks hon." Charlie flushed slightly. "So are you."

Joey smiled. "Umm, I wouldn't go that far." She chuckled.

"Well I think you are, and that's all that counts."

"True." Joey smiled.

"Where were we?" Charlie then asked.

"What?"

Charlie smiled, and leant forward, so her lips were almost touching Joeys. "I think we were here." She said softly, her breath against Joeys mouth, before she moved her head slightly forward again, and pressed her lips against Joeys.

They melted against each other, as Charlie lie back, and Joey lay over her slightly. She put her left leg between Charlies, who lifted her right leg, and hooked it over Joeys left.

Joeys right arm was under Charlies back and neck, and her left hand rested on Charlies right hip. Charlie had her right hand on Joeys left side, and her left arm around Joeys back, her left hand gripping her shirt.

They kissed deeply and slowly, relishing the taste and softness of each other.

They had a slow make out session, kissing, caressing and giggling with each other, which ended when there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that's Ruby." Charlie chuckled. "Impeccable timing."

Joey smiled. "That she has." She rolled off Charlie, and covered her with the quilt. "Come in Rubes." She shouted out, as they continued to lay on the bed.

Ruby walked into their room, smirking when she saw them lying on the bed with Charlie covered up. "Didn't take you two long, your dinners not gone down yet." She tried to look disgusted, but only managed a broad smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes. Joey laughed. "What can we do for you Rubes?"

"I just thought, as you're leaving early on Friday, and not coming back until Monday night, could you leave me some money for the weekend please?" Ruby said with

"Of course Rubes." Joey said. "In fact, I got some money out today, which I'll give you now, in case we all forget in the meantime." She rolled off the bed, and got her wallet off the bedside table. She took out $150. "Here Rubes. This should keep you in milk shakes for 4 days." She smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Jo. Thanks sis." Rubys eyes lit up.

"Don't put it all in your purse Rubes. Split it around your bags. Leave some at home. And don't take it all to school please."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes Senior Constable."

"I mean it Rubes. If you have it in one place, and it gets mislaid, it's all gone, rather than just some of it."

"I know sis." Ruby said.

"And just because we've given you all that money, doesn't mean you have to spend it." Charlie pointed out.

"Yes sis." Ruby replied.

"But apart from all that, have fun with it Rubes." Joey said, as she lay back down on the bed next to Charlie.

"I will. Thanks." Ruby smiled. She then added with a playful grin. "If it's all right with you, I'll leave now, before it's too late."

"Fine by us Rubes." Charlie replied, as she pulled Joey on top of her.

"Ewww. Wait until I've left." Ruby giggled, as she rushed out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Joey and Charlie smiled at each other, before kissing again.

"Thanks for giving Rubes that money."

"That's OK. I'll get some more out tomorrow for our weekend." Joey smiled.

"We should get up and go back to the lounge." Charlie sighed. "Rubes was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Joey asked softly.

"My dinner's not gone down." Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry baby." Joey replied softly. She kissed Charlie once more and then rolled off her. She pulled the quilt off Charlie, and held her hand out, to help her off the bed.

Charlie took it, and Joey pulled her up into her arms. They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed again, before releasing each other. Charlie pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts, and they walked to the lounge together.

They joined Leah, watching TV and chatting, before retiring to bed at 11 p.m..

They popped to the bathroom, and then went back to their room, locking the door behind them. They stripped of their clothes, and got into bed, meeting in the middle of the bed, they kissed and cuddled.

"I love you baby." Joey said softly, looking Charlie in the eye.

"I love you too Jo."

They kissed tenderly. They built up their kiss, slowly and deeply. Their tongues playing with each other, and then running along each others lips. Their hands wandered over each others bodies, as they touched and caressed each other.

Their bodies reacted to each others touch, their senses engaged, as they both got more aroused. They moaned softly against each other lips when they broke for air, both of them totally caught up in the moment.

Joey then kissed down to Charlies hard nipples, taking each peak in turn in her mouth. Charlie moaned and squirmed as Joey sucked and teased her, before moving her lips back to her mouth.

Charlie moved her right hand to gently massage Joeys left breast, teasing the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Joey moaned her appreciation, and slipped her left leg between Charlie. Their thighs pulsed against each other, as the intensity of the mood began to rise. Joey bit gently on Charlies neck, as she moved her hands between their bodies and between Charlies legs.

Charlie did the same, as Joeys fingers met with her clit. "Joey." She gasped. Joey licked Charlies neck in time with her fingers rubbing in her clit.

Charlie rubbed Joeys clit, and then moved her fingers backwards, through Joeys ample juices. She teased her, before Joey begged, muttering against her ear. "Please baby."

Charlie smiled, as Joey entered her, and she entered Joey. "You're so wet for me." She said.

"God yeah." Joey mumbled back.

They moved their fingers slowly within each other. They looked deeply into each others eyes, kissing, moaning softly, their hair slightly over their faces.

As they built each other up, in time, to their crescendos, they kissed each other hard on the lips. Then Joey buried her head in Charlies neck, kissing, licking and biting her gently, as they both reached their orgasmic highs.

They both began to tremble, as their nerve endings pulsed throughout their bodies. "Jo. Jo. Jo." Charlie screeched, as she panted through her orgasm.

"Arrrgghhhh." Joey screamed against Charlies neck, before lifting her head up, and kissing Charlie as she came.

They both shuddered against each other, gasping as they slowed down their fingers deep thrusts.

As they came to rest, withdrawing their fingers, they chuckled and smiled at each other. Joey attempted to blow her hair out of her eyes, before giving up, and using her hand to tuck it behind her ear. She did the same to Charlies, as she looked lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Wow baby." She panted.

Charlie smiled. "Wow indeed." She sighed deeply, with satisfaction and love. "Love you hon."

"Love you too beautiful." Joey said, before they kissed tenderly.

They broke apart briefly, as Joey switched off the bedside table lamp.

They met in the middle of the bed again, cuddling up, wrapping their arms and legs around each other.

"Night baby." Joey said softly, before kissing Charlie in the darkness. "Love you."

"Night Jo. Love you too hon." Charlie replied.

They both fell asleep yet again, thoroughly content, and completely in love with each other.


	327. Chapter 327

_Guys,_

_Kazintaz, no, thank you for reading & reviewing. Lol, I guess you'll have to enjoy the next week or so too._

_Xtr75, lol, I'm sure they will Christen each room eventually. Skype's a good idea, they'll need something!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 327

Joey woke up at 5.37 a.m.. She was spooning Charlie, who was fast sleep in her arms. She smiled and kissed Charlie on the shoulder, before gently edging herself out the bed, to pop to the loo. Charlie moaned softly, as Joey moved her arm away from her.

She covered herself with a dressing gown, paid a visit to the bathroom, and then came back to their room. She shut and locked the door again, dropping her dressing gown on the floor, before crawling back carefully into bed with Charlie.

She wrapped her right arm over Charlies hip and around stomach. She stirred slightly. "Umm. Glad to have you back. Morning hon." Charlie mumbled.

"Morning baby." Joey replied. "I only just popped to the loo." She said softly.

"I missed you." Charlie sighed sleepily, as she backed into Joey again.

"I missed you too." Joey replied softly.

"You're cold." Charlie stated, having backed right against Joey.

"You're lovely and warm." Joey chuckled. "Warm me up." She said cheekily, as she kissed Charlie on the shoulder, and they shuffled as close as they could get to each other.

They then fell asleep again, snug as can be in their bed.

Some two hours later they woke up again. This time Joey was lying on her back, her left arm around the back of Charlie, as she lay on her front, slightly draped over Joey, with her head on Joeys left shoulder.

"Umm." Mumbled Charlie, as she yawned, and stretched a bit.

"You awake?" Asked Joey, yawning too.

"Just." Charlie replied sleepily.

"Me too." Joey yawned again.

Charlie snuggled in closer against Joey. "You're warmer now." She chuckled.

Joey smiled, her eyes now closed again. "It doesn't take long when you're near me." She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back sexily, and they both dozed off again.

Thirty minutes later they awoke again. Charlie was draped further over Joey this time.

"I think we ought to get up hon." Charlie mumbled. "We need to get sorted. Have brekkie, check the packing and so on."

"Yeah. OK." Joey replied. "Let's have five more minutes though."

"OK."

They lay there together, cuddled up, for five more minutes, then got up. They had their breakfast, of toast, scrambled egg, fresh fruit and yoghurt, and then sorted out the clothes and items that Joey had laid out for them to take away for the weekend.

They took a few bits out of the pile, and added some more. Then packed up a rucksack each of their things, and a spare one for their spares of everything.

Then, while Joey was in the shower, Charlie added 5 sexy sets of underwear to her rucksack, not wanting Joey to see what she putting in. She smiled to herself, thinking about the fun time she had planned for the weekend. She only hoped Joey enjoyed it. Although even if she didn't, at least they would be spending some time together, so she didn't really mind.

When Joey came back from the bathroom, Charlie went in. Joey quickly put some sexy underwear in her rucksack, not wanting Charlie to see what she was doing. She didn't know what Charlie had planned, but she thought she may need some sexy lingerie. She chuckled to herself. Well, she certainly hoped she'd need some.

She dried off and got dressed, as Charlie came back from the bathroom. She too dried off, putting her uniform on.

Joey meanwhile was making Charlie a packed lunch in the kitchen.

"Hey gorgeous." Charlie said softly, as she stood behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist, and resting her chin on Joeys right shoulder.

"Hey Senior Constable." Chuckled Joey.

"You love my uniform." Charlie laughed.

"I love YOU, in your uniform." Joey replied.

"What about out of my uniform?" Charlie asked cheekily.

"Ummmmmm…." Joey teased.

Charlie squeezed her. "Hey!" She giggled.

"OK. OK. Yes, I love you out of your uniform too."

"You'd better." Charlie chuckled. "Or you'll never see me out of it again."

Joey laughed. "You'd never be able to carry that off." She turned around in Charlies arms, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist. She smiled at Charlie as she said softly. "Because you want me, just as much as I want you." She said softly, face to face with Charlies, her lips almost touching Charlies.

Charlie looked back into Joeys wide eyes, smiling broadly. "You got me. Damn." She laughed.

They kissed tenderly. "Yep. I gotcha." Joey replied happily.

They broke apart, and Joey finished the packed lunch. "So, what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked.

"I need to get some cash out, go for a couple of hours surfing, and charge my phone and camera later on. That's about it."

"OK. What are we doing for dinner, as we'll need an early night?"

"I'll speak to Leah, see if she's OK for a pizza or Chinese tonight. I'll pick it up so it's ready for you coming home from work if she is."

"OK. Then we can have an early night." Charlie winked at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "When you're dinners gone down."

"Umm. Maybe I won't each much then." Charlie chuckled.

"What time did you want us to leave, if we're getting up at 4 a.m.?"

"About 4.45 p.m.. Everything's packed, we just need to have a quick shower, and pack our wash kits up." Charlie said.

"That's doable." Joey smiled.

"And before you ask again I'll give you the destination tomorrow morning." Charlie chuckled. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Joey smiled. "As long as it's you and me together, I won't care where we go."

"Or what we do?" Charlie asked.

"No, nor what we do. As long as we do it together." Joey smiled.

"You may live to regret saying that." Charlie laughed. "Wait and see."

"OK." Joey smiled. She handed Charlie her packed lunch. They kissed goodbye. "Have a good day baby. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Thanks. You too hon. Bye." Charlie said smiling, giving Joey one last peck on the cheek, before going to her car.


	328. Chapter 328

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh dear, poor Charlie :(_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 328

After Charlie had left for work, Joey tidied up the breakfast things, and then got changed, ready for her surfing.

She popped out for a couple of hours, and had another good session.

She loaded her board into the back of her 4WD, and then went to the diner for a coffee and a well earned snack.

Having checked with Leah about having a take-out for dinner, she took all her stuff back to Georgies. She smiled as she let herself in the house, very happy that it wouldn't be too long before she would be heading back to her own place, well, hers and Charlies place, walking up the beach path to their garden, their house, to store her surfboard in her office, come gym, come store room, come garage. She couldn't wait.

She filled her car up with diesel, got some more cash out, and then went back to Leahs. She had a shower, and then did some tidying up, followed by having a rest on the sofa.

She was going out to pick up the take-away, so she got back here when Charlie got back from work, so she had plenty of time to chill.

Then they'd have an early night, before getting up early for their trip to goodness knows where. She smiled as she lay on the sofa. She wondered what Charlie had planned for them. She couldn't wait to find out. But she'd have to wait until the morning.

It wasn't long before Ruby, VJ and Leah arrived home. Joey had set the table, ready for the take out, and soon left to pick the Chinese up. She had everyones orders, and arrived home, just as Charlie was also pulling up from work.

"Hey hon." Charlie said happily, as she approached Joey. She gave her a quick peck on the lips, and slipped her right arm around Joeys waist.

"Good timing as ever." Joey smiled, dangling the take away bags in from of Charlie.

"I smelt the food a mile away." She chuckled. "Thought I'd race you home."

"And how is that being a responsible Senior Constable?" Joey chuckled, as they walked through the front door. "Speeding. Tut tut tut."

"Some things are worth breaking the law for." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear, releasing her, and winking at her, as she said. "Just going for a quick change."

"OK. Don't take too long, or we'll eat your Chinese." Joey shouted after her.

The others came out of the lounge, and they sorted their meals out. Joey got the heated plates out the top oven, and they dished their food up.

"Umm. It smells lovely Jo." Ruby said, as she dished up her garlic chilli chicken.

VJ had a mushroom omelette and chips, Leah had sweet and sour pork, Charlie had sliced duck with beansprouts, and Joey had sizzling lamb with ginger and spring onions.

Joey had brought barbecued spare ribs and prawn crackers for them all too. She'd also brought special fried rice and chips, for them all to share.

"This reminds me of our meal last week hon." Charlie smiled.

"Umm. I shan't forget that in a hurry." Joey replied, winking back at Charlie.

They all took their food through to the lounge, and the place grew quiet, as they all tucked in.

It was lovely food, and as soon as they'd all cleared their plates, VJ and Ruby sat down to watch the soaps on TV, while Leah, Charlie and Joey tidied up. They then got another glass of wine each, and joined the kids watching TV.

Come 10 p.m., Joey and Charlie went to bed. "Night everyone, time we turned in." Charlie said, as they stood up.

Ruby stood up too. She hugged her sister and Joey. "Night you two. Have a lovely weekend." She said.

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie said.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes." Joey smiled. "I'm sure I will, even though I still don't know where we're going." She chuckled.

"Yeah, night. Have fun." Leah said.

They retired to their room, got changed into their PJ's, before visiting the bathroom.

They then cuddled up in bed together, having set the alarm for 4 a.m..

"Umm. Night baby." Joey said, as she snuggled closer to Charlie.

"Night hon." Charlie replied, kissing Joey on the lips.

"You sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?"

"Yep. I'm sure." Chuckled Charlie.

"OK." Joey giggled. "Until tomorrow then."

"Yes. Patience is a virtue so I hear." Charlie giggled.

"I'm not virtuous though." Joey said.

"I know. But I am." Charlie stated, trying not to laugh.

"What cheek." Joey all but shrieked. "You've so led me astray."

"Umm. I don't think so." Charlie chuckled. "But if I have, don't pretend you don't like it."

"No, you're right. I love it." Joey confirmed, laughing.

Charlie sighed happily. "Night then hon."

"Yeah. Night beautiful."

They gradually nodded off, in each others arms.

The alarm went off at 4 a.m., and Joey reached over to switch it onto snooze.

"Arrggh. Whose bloody idea was it to get up this early?" Charlie said out loud.

"Umm. Yours?" Joey offered.

Charlie chuckled. "Remind me never to do this again."

"No chance, if it means me missing out on a surprise." Joey replied.

"Oh, OK. Good point."

"Sooooo. Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Joey asked excitedly, squeezing Charlie.

"Maybeeeee." Charlie chuckled.

"Please?" Joey pouted in the darkness.

"No good pulling that face. I can't see you in the dark." Charlie chuckled, knowing exactly what Joey was doing.

"Aww shucks." Joey replied chuckling back.

They both sighed deeply, and eventually got up when the snooze when off. They had a quick shower each, and then got dried and dressed. They packed their wash kits, and did up their bags.

They checked they had their money, cards, phones, phone charges, and then headed through the house, quietly, for a coffee and two slices of toast each, before getting in the car.

They put their rucksacks in the back, and Joey started engine.

"OK beautiful, where are we heading?" She asked, as she looked to her left, at Charlie.

"OK. I'll tell you. You need to head South though hon." Charlie smiled. "Onto the highway."

"OK." Joey said, and pulled off, heading for the main road. "Umm. Care to divulge anything else?" She smiled.

"Well, as you know, I just wanted to spent some fun time with you, before you go off for your months surfing." Charlie said softly.

"Yep." Joey said, taking Charlies right hand in her left.

"So I booked us in for a long weekend away, into an adventure centre."

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Yep." Charlie smiled.

"It's quite a way from here, but there are loads of activities, and we can have a great time, great fun, great laughs, and most importantly, share it together."

"That's great baby." Joey smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I have my selfish motives too don't forget." Charlie smiled. "One, I get you all to myself, two, I get to have fun too." She chuckled.

"Good plan." Joey chuckled. "So, what type of activities are there?" Joey asked.

"There are water sports, and things like quad bikes and stuff. Umm, archery, paint ball, a tree top trail, zip wires and so on." Charlie said.

"Wow. That sounds great." Joey smiled.

"We might not be able to fit it all in, but we can give the best ones a go." Charlie said.

"We'll do as much as we can fit in." Joey smiled.

"Well we have 4 days, so we've got quite a lot of time."

"And if we don't fit it in, we can go back, and do some other things there." Joey smiled.

"Exactly." Charlie smiled.

Joey pulled onto the highway. It was almost empty. "Not much around at the moment." Joey said. "We should make good progress."

"Yeah, it's about 200 miles, so we needed to get there for 8 a.m., we should be fine." Charlie smiled.

"We may even get time to stop for another brekkie on the way." Joey hinted.

Charlie laughed. "We'll get brekkie when we get there, it's why we needed to get there so early."

"Oh goodie." Joey replied.

"You and your stomach." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah. It's a good friend." Joey smiled.

After a couple of minutes silence, Joey said. "Thanks for doing this baby."

"Like I said, it's for totally selfish reasons too you know." Charlie smiled.

"We should be selfish more often." Joey suggested cheekily.

"We will, when we have our own place hon." Charlie smiled.

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

They put the radio up louder, and started singing to the songs, as Joey drove them towards their fun weekend break together.


	329. Chapter 329

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I'm sure they will have some fun!_

_Kazintaz, lol, ummm, long showers together, there's a thought!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 329

They stopped at a service station on the way down, for a quick loo break, and to get a coffee each. Joey also filled up with diesel, so they wouldn't have to fill up on the way back.

They made further steady progress, and they arrived at the Lakes Adventure Park Centre, which was situated some 200 miles south of Summer Bay, at 7.30 a.m. on Friday morning, and went straight to reception.

They were welcomed warmly, and they checked in, after Charlie had given her name and booking reference, and they were told to go and leave their gear in tent number 4, which would be where they were staying for the next 3 nights.

They were told to come back to reception for breakfast, when they'd left their gear in the tent. They were informed there were safety deposit boxes for everyone in reception, if they wanted to lock any valuables away while they were there, and were given keys to their own numbered lockers.

"If you have any other questions, please come and ask anyone on reception." The very helpful young man said.

"We will. Thank you." Charlie replied, smiling back at him.

They drove down and parked in the allotted car park, and took out 2 of their rucksacks, leaving the spare clothes etc in the other rucksack in the car. They then walked the short distance to the tent.

They'd also brought some plastic rubbish sacks, in case they had to store their dirty or wet clothes in there, because they were too mucky to put in their rucksacks. They left them in the car too.

Although the guy on reception informed them that laundry could be done for them, at a small fee of course.

They decided they may take them up on that offer, if they got too dirty.

The tent seemed very large as they approached it. They opened the door flap and went in. It was a 7 foot tall and 15 foot wide, marquee style tent, and large enough for them both to stand up in perfectly easily. Charlie was devastated to see eight camp beds, 4 on each side, with sleeping bags and pillows laid on the top.

She looked at Joey. "I thought we'd be in our own little tent." She said sadly.

"It doesn't matter baby." Joey replied softly, when she saw how upset Charlie was.

"But, I thought we'd be under canvas together, you know, all snuggled up in our own sleeping bag. To be together before you go away for a month." Charlie was thoroughly dejected.

Joey chuckled. "Maybe just as well that we're not, with your vocals. It's not as though these canvas walls will stop those noises is it." She joked, trying to make Charlie laugh. "And don't forget, we can have the whole day before I go away together." She smiled at Charlie. "I'm going to miss you then too you know." She said softly, as she walked over and hugged Charlie.

"I know." Then Charlie smiled slightly. "Anyway cheeky, you don't usually complain about my vocals."

"Too true." Joey smiled. "It shows that you appreciate my efforts." She giggled. "You know how much I love making you scream." Joey added, as she hugged Charlie tighter.

Charlie blushed, and smiled shyly at Joey. "Well, you're so good at it." She said softly, hugging Joey back.

Joey smiled back. "We're so good at it." She said, before planting a big kiss on Charlies cheek.

"Yeah." Charlie giggled, and blushed slightly again. "We are, aren't we."

Joey chuckled. "I guess we'd better pick a couple of beds then, Little Miss Pink Cheeks." She said, looking around the tent.

Charlie chuckled. "Stop embarrassing me."

"Awww. Don't be embarrassed. Anyway, I've told you before, you look really cute when you blush."

"Joey!" Charlie giggled. "Stop it." She said, putting her hands up to her face, to cover up her cheeks.

"No one's here to see you." Joey chuckled. "Come on sexy. Let's pick our beds."

"Yeah. We'd better get settled in." Charlie sighed. "Which beds shall we opt for? The end ones do you reckon?" She asked Joey.

"Well, as we're the first here, yeah. Why don't we opt for the third and fourth on one side, at the back of the tent?"

"Yeah, we can move the bedside canvas wardrobe thingies and move the 2 beds closer together, so we can snuggle up together a little at least, and have a bit of privacy I guess." Charlie looked at Joey. "Just better not get up to anything eh." Charlie sighed, before adding. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing. I don't like sleeping without you now." She said thoughtfully.

"Me either baby. I love snuggling with you. I hate it when I'm away." Joey pouted.

Charlie giggled. "You'll just have to keep your hands to yourself though."

"Me?" Joey giggled back. "What about you keeping your hands to yourself?"

"No chance." Charlie giggled.

They put their big rucksacks on the last 2 beds on the right hand side of the tent, at the back, and they moved the two small bedside wardrobes next to each other, so they were blocking the view of themselves at the back of the tent somewhat. Then they moved the beds closer together, so they were next to each other. Then Joey looked at Charlie, and smiled, before unzipping the two sleeping bags, and then zipping them back up together.

"There. We can snuggle up properly now."

"That'll have to do I guess." Said Charlie sadly. Joey embraced her.

"Hey. It's OK baby. We're still gonna be next to each other. We'll still be able to hold each other while we sleep." She said softly, trying to cheer Charlie up.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, it could be worse I guess." They kissed briefly. "Do you think anyone else will complain?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care baby." She smiled at Charlie. "But if they do, then we'll deal with that if it happens. OK." She tried to reassure Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "OK hon."

Joey hung their fleeces in the wardrobes, and they unpacked their rucksacks, but left a towel each on the 2 beds they'd selected, to show that they'd been taken.

"Hey look at this." Joey said, as she found a torch and a wind-up lantern in each of the canvas wardrobes.

"That'll be for finding the loos in the middle of the night." Chuckled Charlie.

"Oh God, I hope they're not too far away then." Joey laughed back.

There was a couple of blankets each in the wardrobes too, so Joey put them on their beds along with the towels, to help indicate they were taken.

There were extra pillows there too. Joey got them out, and put them on the beds too.

"There. We'll be as snug as bugs in a rug." Joey smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "But when you get back, we'll have a proper camping trip, where we can do what we want in the tent." Charlie stated.

Joey chuckled. "Whatever you want baby."

Then they made their way back to reception for breakfast.

They locked Joeys wallet and Charlies purse, along with their keys, Charlies watch and their jewellery, in their personal safety deposit box.

The receptionist then guided them through to the canteen, come restaurant, come bar, and they helped themselves to the hot and cold buffet breakfast that was laid out. They chatted about what they were going to be doing, as they waited for new people to arrive.

Eventually, one by one, or in small groups, people began to fill up the canteen, and help themselves to breakfast.

They all said. "Hello." To each other, and were all looking forward to the next 4 days of fun.

While everyone was sat eating breakfast, some instructors came in, and one of them asked for everyones attention.

He welcomed everyone to the adventure park, and wished them an enjoyable play time for the next 3 days.

He told them that if they needed anything, they should ask any of the instructors, and they would help out. He introduced them to the other instructors.

He showed them a big map plan of the centre, and showed them whereabouts all the activities would take place.

Then he split people into groups of eight, and told them that they would be swapping around activities during the weekend. He read out the names of those in each group, and then told them what they'd be starting with.

He said that Charlie and Joeys group would start the day off on quad bikes, then onto lunch, followed by kayaking down a few small rapids, and across the lake.

It sounded like great fun. "That sounds great baby." Joey whispered to Charlie.

Charlie smiled broadly. "I hoped you might like it." She said, happy that she'd arranged something that Joey really liked.

Joey looked at Charlie, and smiled. "You always arrange things I'll enjoy baby." Charlie smiled back at her.

So, their group was going to be doing quad bikes and kayaking, followed by archery, on Friday, then a 4WD experience, followed by windsurfing on Saturday, along with a long hike through the woods and hills, that everyone was going to go on in the late afternoon before dinner. Then they would be following all that with rafting and the jungle tree top walk and zip wire on Sunday.

They all then got to pick a favourite activity or two, to repeat on the Monday morning, before having lunch together, saying their goodbyes, and then making their way home.

Charlie and Joey were both looking forward to it all immensely.

They set off in a minibus with the rest of their group, another 2 women, and a group of four men. The instructor took them to the fields and woods where they would be racing and riding their quad bikes around.

The instructor introduced himself as Tim, and he would be supervising them on the quad bikes, and then the 4WD experience the next day.

He suggested everyone introduced themselves one at a time to the rest of the group, so they got to know each other a little bit.

The two women were sisters, Hannah and Sarah, who had decided to have a mini weekend dare devil break away together. The four men were mates, Lee, Jamie, Brian and Steve, who were on an adventure weekend for one of their birthdays. Then Charlie and Joey introduced themselves, saying they were partners, just on a fun mini-break together.

No one said anything, but a couple of the mates looked at them intently.

Tim then took them to the lock up on site, and took out an overall each for them, so they didn't get too muddy, plus a helmet and gloves. While they put everything on, he brought out the quad bikes. He then showed them the course around the field, on a big map. He told them that they should always go clockwise round the track, and obviously not crash into each other on purpose.

He showed them the controls on the quad bike, and then told them to get on one each, and begin their morning of fun.

He told them to all follow him, slowly, round the course for their first go, then he would get out the way, and they could as fast as they liked. They could race each other, but obviously not hit into each other, or run each other off the track.

He said they could have a break whenever they liked. He had hot and cold soft drinks in the lock-up meeting room, and biscuits and snacks available.

They all set off, Joey and Charlie giggling to each other as they started their quads. Joey took a quick pic of Charlie in all her gear sitting on her bike, then Charlie took one of Joey.

"We're going to get so muddy babe." Laughed Joey.

"Should be fun hon." Giggled Charlie.

They all lined up, and followed Tim around the course, so they could get used to the layout of it. Then he pulled off the track at the beginning, and waved them all past him.

"Race ya." Charlie shouted over her shoulder, as she sped off towards the track again.

Joey quickly followed her, and they joined the others racing around in the mud. The course was designed to go up and down, have tight turns, and long straights, and have deep mud puddles and bumps and humps all the way round. They all wizzed around, as fast as they could, and had a great time. Charlie and Joey started racing each other, and were having a great laugh.

They were getting thrown all over the place, jigged around, and had to hold on for grim life, as they rumbled over the bumps in the field and woodland that was used for the course.

They stopped when they'd been round a few times, and went for a warm cup of coffee and a few biscuits. They were filthy, and had mud all over them, they needed to wash their visors, but they took a photo of each other first, all muddied up.

They were both puffing and panting too, from the effort of holding on, and standing up on the pedals sometimes.

"Having a good time?" Tim asked them as they went in for a coffee.

"Oh yes. It's great fun thanks." Replied Charlie, slightly breathlessly.

"Help yourselves to drinks and snacks."

"Thank you." Said a beaming Joey. They made a coffee each and selected a few biscuits to eat with it.

They sat down and joined the sisters at the table. The sisters had helped themselves to a soup each. They began chatting about their jobs, and getting to know each other a little bit better.

They were both teachers, Hannah taught maths and Sarah taught biology. They seemed very nice people, and seemed impressed that Joey was a surfer and Charlie a Senior Constable.

They asked them what made them come to the adventure weekend.

Charlie looked at Joey, who smiled at her. "Well, actually." Charlie began, looking at the sisters. "As we said, we're not friends." She smiled. "That is to say, we are friends." She corrected herself. "But we're more than friends too." She paused. "We're a couple." She smiled. "Joey's my partner."

"Yeah, we got that." Smiled back Hannah. "We thought you looked quite close to each other."

"It's not a problem for us. If that's what you were worried about." Said Sarah, smiling at Charlie and Joey.

"We weren't worried." Charlie replied confidently. "We just wanted to let you know, you know, in case you were worried." She smiled.

Hannah smiled back. "It doesn't bother us at all. Really."

"Good." Said Charlie, smiling at the 2 sisters, and then at Joey. Joey smiled back at her. "And we came on the weekend, as Joey's off working for a month in a weeks time, and we wanted to spend some quality fun time together before she goes away." Charlie finished emotionally, even though she tried not to show how affected she was going to be by Joey not being there for a whole month. Joey put her hand over Charlies.

"Well, this is a lovely way to spend a bit of fun time together." Said Hannah.

"It has been so far." Said Joey, sporting a big smile, and squeezing Charlies hand tightly.

"And it's only the first activity." Charlie chuckled.

"I think we're going to be worn out when we go home." Hannah said.

"Yeah. I think I am too." Charlie said. "Anymore bumps and I'm going to go home black and blue." She chuckled.

"Yeah, it's certainly bumpy in parts." Sarah said.

"It is. But this should help me get a bit fitter." Joey said to Charlie.

"Yeah, you'll get fitter, I'll get tired." Charlie laughed.

"Well, it'll be worth it whatever happens." Joey smiled.

They finished their snacks, and put the dirty mugs on the side.

"Right. Now we've got these coffees down us, shall we go for another race?" Asked Charlie.

"You bet." Said Joey.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Hannah. "I'm gonna kick my sisters butt."

"Oh, you reckon?" replied Sarah.

"I sure do."

"Right. Looks like we have a battle about to start ladies. Let's get to it." Sarah laughed. They all joined in.

When they'd finished, they went back to their quad bikes, and set off again. They wore themselves out, zooming and bumping around on the track again.

They eventually drove the quads back to the lock-up, as Tim beckoned them all back. They took off the overalls, and Tim put them in a big industrial washing machine. He put the gloves away, and put the helmets to one side, to clean later.

He then took them all back to camp, for lunch. They went into the canteen, and joined all the other groups for a help yourself hot buffet. Joey and Charlie put some cutlery and napkins on their trays, before getting a bowl of tomato soup and buttered roll each for starters. They sat down with the rest of their group, who were also tucking into soups and chatting and laughing about their morning on the quad bikes.

They then all went up for main courses, and Joey had a chilli baked potato, while Charlie had a tuna and sweetcorn baked potato, with a side salad each.

They finished that, and then Joey went up for dessert for them both. They had both chosen the fresh fruit salad and cream, which looked delicious, when they noticed it earlier, when they chose their main courses.

"Thanks hon." Charlie said as Joey sat down, and put her dessert in front of her. The lads from their group looked up, and then at each other. Joey and Charlie didn't notice.

"Welcome." Joey smiled.

Tim came over. "So, are you all ready for your kayaking this afternoon?" he asked happily.

"Yeah. We can't wait." Said Hannah.

"We can't either." Replied Joey.

"Sure are." Said a couple of the lads.

"Good." Tim smiled at the party. "Well, Damian is going to be taking you this afternoon, and he'll introduce himself in a bit, and tell you what you need to do. OK?"

"Yep. Thanks Tim." Said Charlie.

They all finished their food and drinks, and then Damian came over. He told them they'd be learning basic skills near the shore of the lake, and then paddling across the lake, before attempting some small white water rapids if they wanted too.

He said they'd need to put swimming costumes on, and they would be wearing wetsuits and life jackets over the top. He told them to go and get changed and then meet back down the pier in 30 minutes, having given time for their lunches to have gone down slightly. They could leave underwear, t-shirts and shorts in the changing rooms there, as there were hot showers and fresh towels awaiting them, when they returned from kayaking.

Joey and Charlie were impressed with the organisation of the place, and they wondered back to their tent, and got their costumes out. They quickly changed into them, before anyone else came back. "Pity you're not wearing your bikini baby." Joey said cheekily.

"Why?"

"So I can admire your body this afternoon." Chuckled Joey.

"Yeah, only until I cover it up with a shortie." Charlie chuckled.

"True." Laughed Joey.

They put on a pair of shorts and t-shirt each, and Joey put their clean underwear and shower gel and shampoo and brushes in rucksack.

They then covered their arms and heads in suntan lotion, as they didn't want to burn.

Then they wondered down to the pier, got a wetsuit each, went to the changing rooms to put them on, and left their stuff in a changing room locker for later. They then went back to the pier, to greet Damian who welcomed them, and told them he'd wait for the others to arrive before giving his safety talk. He handed them a life jacket each.

Eventually the other 6 people turned up, put on wetsuits and life jackets, and joined them at the waters edge.

Damian gave his briefing, and then took them into the water, and gave them a kayak and paddle each if they wanted one, or a double kayak between two. He stood up and showed them how to paddle, and turn, and then told them to practice for 10 minutes around the shallows, before they paddled across the lake.

Joey and Charlie shared a kayak, and then they all set off, and had great fun trying to make their kayaks go in a straight line.

When Damian was happy with their progress, he got in his own kayak, and instructed them to follow him across the lake.

Joey took a few pics of Charlie, and then handed the camera to Charlie. Then she put it back in a plastic bag in her pocket, even thought it was waterproof, to try and keep it dry in case they tipped over.

It was about 500 metres across, and the 2 sisters started flagging and Damian went back to encourage them. The others waited at the shore side the other side. When the sisters arrived, Damian said he was going to take them along the shoreline for a while, and then they would get out, and go to some rapids for a trip down them if they wanted.

They paddled slowly along the lakeside, and Damian pointed out wildlife along the shore as he saw it.

After 30 minutes paddling, he told them to move to the shore, and get out their kayaks.

They took out the kayaks, leaving them on the lake shoreline, as Damian told them that it was a short trek to the rapids, and when they got there they could decide if they wanted to go down them or not.

They followed Damian along the well-trodden, single track path through the trees, for 5 minutes, until they came to a small valley.

They could hear the rapids, as the water crashed over them, before they saw them.

When they eventually came into view, they all gasped, the sight was spectacular. White foam water, cascading over rocks, sending big droplets of water into the air.

The sound seemed magnified, it was unbelievable.

"You want us to kayak down that?" Sarah asked.

"No." Smiled Damien. "There are some smaller rapids just round the corner."

"Thank God for that." Charlie mumbled to Joey.

Joey chuckled. "I think they're a bit big for our first set of rapids."

They walked around to the smaller rapids, and were relieved to see quite a small set of rocks, that although quite long, was a lot gentler than the massive ones they'd just walked past.

"So, if we want, we can bring the kayaks to here, and paddle down these rapids, and then join the lake a little further up, before we paddle back to base. For those of you that don't want to go down these rapids, you'll need to follow the edge of the lake, and meet us where this river joins it." He smiled. "OK then? Who's up for the rapids?"

"We are." Charlie confirmed.

"Us to." Sarah said.

The lads all wanted to have a go too.

"Great. That's everyone then. Let's go and get the kayaks."

They walked back to the lake side, picked up their kayaks, which were surprisingly light, and carried them along the path. They stopped a couple of times for a rest, before finally putting the kayaks in the river.

Damien got it. "Right, I'll follow you all down, so I can make sure you all get through safely. So just follow the current, the river will do most of the work, just avoid hitting any rocks straight on." He said. "If you capsize, try not to panic, you all have lifejackets on, and with pop up to the surface. Just be aware to try and get your legs up, to save bumping them on rocks under the surface."

Charlie looked at Joey, and gulped. "God, I hope we don't tip over."

"Hopefully we won't. But if we do, like he said, we have life jackets on. And don't forget, I'm a strong swimmer, and I'll rescue you." Joey stated.

Charlie smiled at Joeys serious face. "I know you will hon."

They got in the kayak, and set off, one by one, with Damian at the back. "Don't forget to wait for us all at the entrance to the lake." He shouted to those at the front.

Charlie and Joey were the third to go, and they tentatively followed the first two down. Charlie concentrated, as she paddled towards the first little set of rapids. They'd already watched the first two kayaks get through OK, so followed their route. They panicked a bit, when the kayak almost did a 180 degree turn and almost started to go backwards, but Damian shouted at them, not that they hear that clearly. "Both paddle hard on the right hand side."

They did what he said, and got the kayak pointing straight again. "Oh my God. I'm exhausted." Gasped Charlie.

"We're only part way through Charlie." Joey said. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine hon." Charlie confirmed, as they went through the next set of rocks.

That was easier to negotiate than the first set, and then the paddled downstream, to attack the next set. They were on a roll, and having a lot of fun. They heard a screech behind them, and turned around to see that Sarah and Hannahs kayak had toppled over.

They were bobbing on the water, and their kayak was heading towards Charlie and Joeys. They caught it with their paddles, and held on to it, while Damian caught them up. "Well done." He said to them.

Sarah and Hannah had swum to the side, and got out. They walked down the riverside, and got into the kayak again. "You OK?" Damian asked.

They both nodded. "Just a bit shocked, but fine. A bit of an adrenaline shot that was." Hannah laughed.

The two kayaks headed off with Damian following on.

They went through 3 more sets of rapids, the middle one had a sort of whirl pool at the end, and was a mass of swirling water. They held the sides of the kayak, as they struggled to keep from toppling over.

They all got through it, and met the lads at the river bank.

"Well done everyone." Damian smiled. "Now let's head back to base. Slowly." He said, as they all pushed off from the side.

They got in a line and followed each other across the lake.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and it was a good job Charlie and Joey had put lotion on, because some of the others were burning slightly.

It was a long slog back to the other side of the lake, and when they got back, they took the kayaks out the lake, and took them back to the storerooms.

Then they all went for a hot shower. Charlie and Joey took their towels and shampoo and shower gel into a cubicle together, along with their change of clothes.

The cubicles were quite large, so could easily fit them both in.

They took their life jackets and wetsuits off. Then they had a shower together, enjoying washing each other down, and being intimate.

"God hon, I know we can't make love with each other, but at least we can do this a couple of times a day." Charlie chuckled, as she washed Joey down.

"You'd better keep your voice down baby." Joey giggled back softly.

"God yeah." Charlie chuckled. "I hope no one heard me."

"They'll ban us from the shower block." Joey smiled. "Besides. You've got a one track mind."

"You can talk!" Exclaimed a jesting Charlie.

"Err, do you hear me complaining though?"

"You'd better not." Charlie chuckled.

"Not where you're concerned." Joey laughed.

Someone else entered the shower block.

"Damn." Exclaimed Charlie quietly. "We'd better keep our voices down further."

"We haven't said anything too loudly." Joey said.

"No, but, we'd better whisper." Whispered Charlie.

"Umm." Said Joey. "And you'd better stop doing that then." She giggled.

Charlie giggled too. "Oops." She said, as she stopped larvering up the shower gel with her hands on Joeys breasts.

"Yes. Oops indeed." Joey laughed.

"Shush." Charlie giggled again.

Joey put her hands on her hips and shook her head, smiling broadly at Charlie. "We'd better get these suds washed off."

"Good idea hon."

They proceeded to rinse off all the suds, and then got dried and dressed inside the large cubicle, before going back to their tent.

They all had an hour of archery, then they all had 2 hours of free time, before they had to go to dinner.

Joey and Charlie sorted their gear out, hanging their wet costumes up in the tent, and then headed over to the canteen with the sisters, to head out for archery.

Once the instructor, Greg, and the 4 lads had arrived, they followed Greg through a woodland path, until they came to a clearing.

There was a large locked office to the side, which Greg unlocked, and there were 8 targets set half way down the range.

Greg got the bows and arrows out, handing them one each.

He gave them a safety briefing, and showed them how to use the equipment. Then he allotted them a target each, and then stood on circle each, and he showed them one at a time, how to pull the bow, and aim at the target.

A couple of the lads had done it before, so started shooting straight away.

He showed the 4 women how to aim and fire, and then left them to get on with it.

After 10 arrows each, they all waited for the last one to finish firing, and then all walked up to the targets together, to see how they'd done.

Joey and Charlie weren't too bad, for a first attempt. Charlie managed 1 bulls eye, and scored low points round the edge with the thers.

Joey didn't manage a bulls eye, but all her arrows hit the target, all dotted around the edge.

"How's your shoulder hon?" Asked Charlie quietly. She knew when she was aiming, how much effort it took to pull back and hold the bow steady.

Joey smiled. "Not too bad. I'm not going to overdo it though."

"Good. We don't want you over exerting yourself before your trials." Charlie said.

"I won't." Joey assured her.

They all pulled their arrows out, and went back to the firing lines.

They shot another 10 arrows each, and then wondered up to see how they'd done again.

Charlie and Joey had done reasonably well again, with Charlie getting more points than Joey.

They took the equipment back to the lock-up, and wandered back to the tents, for a bit of a rest before dinner.

Joey and Charlie lay on their sleeping bags together, in their trackie bottoms and t-shirts, and had a little nap, as they had been up early that morning, to get to the camp first thing.

They cuddled up, and Joey set the travel alarm for 6.30pm, so they would be up in time for dinner. The sisters were in their tent too, and they also had a little lie down. All four giggled together about having a cat nap.

The alarm went off, and Joey switched it off, releasing Charlie from her spooning embrace. She whispered in Charlies ear. "Baby, gotta get up for dinner."

Charlie stirred, and rolled over, onto her back. She smiled up at Joey. "Do we have to? I'm kinda comfortable." She chuckled.

"If only baby." Joeys chuckled back. She rested her left hand on Charlies stomach, and shook her slightly. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"Spoilsport." Pouted Charlie, sticking her tongue out, trying not to laugh.

Joey smiled down at her. "Come on." She kissed her quickly. "Get up." Joey rolled off the sleeping bag, and smacked Charlie gently on the leg. Charlie rolled off slowly. They put their socks and converse sneakers on, and got their fleeces out the canvas wardrobes. "Come on then." Joey said, as she guided Charlie out of the tent by the hand, as they walked to the canteen. They took a lantern with them for later.

The others had already left for the bar, and Joey and Charlie joined the 2 sisters there.

The barman explained that they didn't need cash, they could put everything on a tab, and pay for it when they left. So Charlie ordered them a bottle of beer each, and they left their money in the safe. They stood around chatting to the other people from their group.

Then an instructor called them all through for dinner. The trestle tables were laid out with table cloths, cutlery and candles, making it a bit more atmospheric.

Charlie and Joey sat down next to each other, and opposite the 2 sisters.

Tonight they were served by waiters and waitresses, rather than a help yourself arrangement that had been in operation for breakfast and lunch.

It was a 3 course meal, and there was a choice of 3 for each course. The starters were vegetable soup, pate, or avocado salad.

Charlie had the salad, and Joey had the pate. They ordered a bottle of red wine between themselves and the sisters. The sisters thanked them, and said they'd get the drinks the next evening. Charlie insisted there was no need, but thanked them anyway.

They chatted away, and they were all getting some attention from the other men, both from their group, or with the other groups. They politely chatted to them, but didn't offer any encouragement to them.

The main courses were roast lamb served with roast potatoes and vegetables, chicken curry with rice, or vegetable lasagne and side salad.

Both Joey and Charlie had the lamb. Joey ordered another bottle of red wine and they readily shared it with the sisters.

The desserts included fruit salad, but they'd already had that for lunch, so looked at the other choices. There was apple crumble and custard, or chocolate gateaux.

Joey and Charlie both went for the apple crumble. "Umm. This is delicious hon." Said Charlie. She said it loud enough that the guys sitting on the next table heard.

One of them nudged his mate. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"I think that lot are a load of lezzers over there."

"Where?"

"That lot there." He said, pointing at the foursome with his spoon.

"Maybe we could try and change their minds later." His mate laughed.

"I reckon."

"They don't look bad eh. Worth a shot."

"That dark, longer haired one, is bloody gorgeous."

"I'll take the other long dark haired one." Laughed his mate.

"You wish."

"I'll bet you can't bag one of them."

"Oh, and you reckon you can?"

"I'll give it a shot if you do."

"You're on." They shook hands. "Which one?"

"Any of them." They all laughed.

After dinner, they all retired to the bar, or back to their tents, or for a walk through the nearby woodland. They'd all been told to stay on the lit pathways, and take their lanterns with them, if they went for a walk.

Joey and Charlie got a bottle of beer each, and stood at the bar.

While they were there, the 4 guys tried to talk and flirt with them. Joey and Charlie politely told them they were going for a walk with their drinks. The guys offered to come with them, and keep them company.

"No thanks." Smiled Joey. "We're just going to have a quiet walk by ourselves before we go to bed."

"Oooh. Is that an offer?" Asked one of the guys.

Charlie smiled, and shook her head. "No guys. It's not." She said politely.

"Shame." He said. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sorry no." Joey replied this time. She smiled.

"Come on ladies." The cutest one said. "Why don't we just have a drink here together tomorrow night? Won't hurt will it?"

"Sorry guys. But we're really not interested. So thanks, but no thanks." Charlie said politely.

"Oh come on love. We can't leave a couple of beauties like yourselves on your lonesomes."

"No thanks." Joey shook her head more forcibly.

Charlie and Joey brought a couple more beers each, and they left the bar, hand in hand, as the guys looked on.

"Well, I think they get it now hon." Charlie said to Joey, as they'd walked out the bar.

"Umm. They should've got it when we first said no thanks."

"I know hon." Charlie smiled.

They took their beers to the end of the pier, where they sat drinking them together, leaving the guys to mull over their bet.

Joey leant back against the side of the shed building at the end of the pier, and Charlie sat between her legs, as they looked out over the lake, and watched the stars twinkling above them.

Joey wrapped her left hand around Charlies waist, pulling her in tighter to her. Charlie leant back against her. They took a swig of beer each. "Beautiful and calm isn't it." Said Joey softly.

"It is hon." Charlie smiled. "Such a clear night too. The stars are so visible."

"Umm." Said Joey, as she nuzzled into Charlies neck. She kissed and nibbled her soft skin.

Charlie sighed. "Umm Jo. That's nice." She bent her head further to the side, to make more of her neck available to Joey.

Joey continued to kiss her, and nibble gently, as Charlie purred and moaned softly at her. Joey finally stopped, with a big soft kiss on her neck and then Charlies cheek. Charlie moved her head up slowly, and leant back into Joey again. She took a swig of beer, and then leant her head next to Joeys, she turned it slightly, and kissed Joey on the cheek. "You warm enough hon?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Charlie smiled.

They sat enjoying the tranquillity of the evening together, and having their beers.

"I'm going to miss you baby." Joey sighed. "And this idea of yours for us to come away together was lovely." She kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too hon." Charlie said emotionally, as Joey gave her a little squeeze. "So much." She gulped.

"I know." Joey sad softly.

Charlie sighed deeply, and changed the subject. "How are you feeling? I think I'll sleep well tonight." She chuckled, stifling a yawn.

"Me too. With all this fresh air and exercise." Joey chuckled.

They finished their drinks.

"I guess we'd better go back to the tent now baby."

"I'll need the loo, and to clean my teeth before we go to bed though."

Joey chuckled. "Me too."

"Come on then." Said Charlie, as she stood up. She turned around, and pulled Joey up. They walked hand in hand back to the tent, carrying their empty beer bottles to the rubbish bin. They were quiet as they went in, although a couple of people hadn't come back themselves yet, a couple of the others were asleep, and a couple were reading by the lantern lights.

They said quietly. "Good night." To the other women in the tent who were still awake.

Then they were quiet as they took their wash kits and PJ's to the toilet and shower block, Joey taking a lantern with them, even though there were plenty of lights dotted around the place.

They went to the loo, and cleaned their teeth, before putting their PJ's on, where they had a bit more privacy. They both wore t-shirts and long PJ bottoms, thinking they may have gotten a bit cold camping.

They went back to their tent, and quietly put their stuff away, before getting into the sleeping bags, and pulling the blankets over themselves. They faced each other, and Joey wrapped her right arm around Charlies waist. "OK baby?" She asked quietly.

"Yep. You?" Asked Charlie, as she rested her left arm over Joeys waist. Charlie edged forward and kissed Joey. They shared a long loving kiss, before Charlie sighed. "I guess that's it for tonight then." She said sadly.

"Hey baby." Joey said softly. "There's nothing wrong with this you know." She drew Charlies face towards her slowly with her hand, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I know." Said Charlie quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"We're together, we're having fun, and we're snuggled up." Joey kissed Charlie softly on the lips again. "All's good baby."

"Yeah." Smiled Charlie. "All's good." Charlie chuckled. "All's great." She added. "You're right of course."

Joey smiled, as she kissed Charlie again, and squeezed her slightly under the sleeping bag. "Night then baby. Love you." She said quietly.

Charlie sighed. "Love you too. Night hon." She rested her head against Joeys shoulder and wrapped her arm further around Joeys waist, and Joey moved her hand up Charlies back, over her PJ's, and slipped her leg slightly between Charlies. Joey kissed Charlie on the top of her head, before they both shut their eyes, and nodded off.


	330. Chapter 330

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, a shared tent did put a dampener on things. Lol, yes, I'm sure their last day together will really wipe them out!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 330

Charlie woke up during the Friday night needing the toilet. She gently unwrapped herself from Joeys warm spooning embrace, and edged out of bed. She put her converse sneakers and a fleece on, and picked up a lantern.

Joey stirred, and realised Charlie was missing from their bed. She opened her eyes, and squinted in the semi-darkness. "Charlie? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes hon." Charlie replied quietly. "Just popping to the loo."

Joey got out of bed. "Wait for me then."

"It's OK hon, I can go by myself."

"I'm not letting you walk to the shower block on your own in the middle of the night." She whispered.

"I'll be fine hon."

"You should've woken me up baby." They continued talking in whispers. Joey put her fleece and trainers on too, and they carefully walked out the tent to the toilets. Joey went while they were there too. They saw a couple of the guys, wandering around the camp. They were a bit tipsy, and Joey was glad she'd woken up and gone over with Charlie. "See." She said to Charlie. "There's drunken guys hanging around the camp. You need to be careful."

"I would've been fine."

"I'd rather you not have to take the chance."

"OK hon. I will be careful next time." Charlie said softly, smiling at how Joey was looking out for her.

They linked arms, and they went back to the tent quickly, got undressed and got back into their sleeping bag.

Luckily it hadn't cooled down that much, so they snuggled up, kissed goodnight again, and Joey spooned Charlie again, as they nodded off.

The sound of a tannoy bell, ringing rather loudly in the tent, woke everyone in the tent with a start. Charlie rubbed her eyes, as she awoke, still spooned in Joeys loving embrace. "Morning hon." She whispered.

Joey moaned. "Uhh. What time is it?"

"It's 7.30 a.m. Breakfast starts at 8.15 am apparently." Charlie giggled. "Didn't you see the notice up yesterday?"

"Uhh. No." Charlie rolled over to face Joey, and Joey moved her leg between Charlies, as Charlie moved closer for a cuddle. Joey lay her body slightly over Charlie too. "I might not bother to shower this morning, we're gonna have to shower after the 4WD thing aren't we."

"Yeah, I guess. I might need to wash my hair this morning though. Depends how bad it looks." Charlie said.

"If mine looks bad, I'll wear a beanie." Joey chuckled. "I've got a spare one, if you wanna wear one too. And I've got a baseball hat in my rucksack. You could wear that."

"Umm. Thanks." Charlie said.

They lay there for a few more minutes. "We'd better get up hon." Charlie whispered. Hearing other people moving about the tent.

"Umm. I guess." Agreed Joey, although she never moved a muscle.

Charlie chuckled. "Hon. You'd better let me get out of bed."

"Umm. OK." Chuckled Joey. Still she made no move.

"Hon." Charlie said, chuckling softly.

"Shush. We're on holiday. We're allowed to lie in." Joey chuckled back.

Charlie chuckled. "Hon. Come on. We've got fun to have." Joey moved her body up, and her leg from between Charlies. As Charlie turned over, Joey was smiling at her, with a massive grin all over her face. "What hon?"

"Nothing. Just happy." Joey whispered.

Charlie smiled back. "Me too hon. Me too." She leant up and kissed Joey.

Joey chuckled. "You know we've got to stop this. There's other people in the tent baby." She whispered.

Charlie groaned. "God why did I think we were going to have our own tent?"

"It doesn't matter baby." Joey giggled, and whispered into Charlies ear. "Maybe we can find somewhere private later tonight. What do you say?"

Charlies eyes bulged at Joeys suggestion. "In the woods?" She bit her lip, thinking where else they could go.

"Yeah. The woods, or the car, or the showers." Joey whispered, and chuckled into Charlies ear. Charlie giggled. "Shush baby." Giggled Joey, before she nibbled on Charlies neck.

"Joey." Gasped Charlie loudly.

"Shush baby." Joey chuckled, as she stopped nibbling Charlie. "We really had better get up now." She released Charlie, and they unzipped the sleeping bag and got up. They put their trackie bottoms, and fleeces on over their PJ's, to go to the toilet block, for a wash.

"How's my hair looking hon?" Asked Charlie, as she began brushing it through.

"It looks as stunning as ever." Smiled Joey. They both brushed their hair, and Charlie decided she didn't need to wash it first thing either. She tied it up in a ponytail, and put Joeys baseball cap on.

They got changed, and cleaned their teeth, then came back to the tent, put their stuff away, and then went to the breakfast buffet. They said good morning to everyone gathered for brekkie.

Then they helped themselves to pink grapefruit segments to start, which Charlie got them, as Joey sorted out a coffee and an OJ each. They sat together on an unoccupied table, as the only other people there had already filled one table up.

As they ate and chatted, one of the other guests, a guy who introduced himself as Rob, sat down with them, tucking into his bacon and eggs.

They replied politely to his. "Good morning."

Then they excused themselves, as they went up to get their own scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. They went back to the same table.

"So." Rob said. "How are you two enjoying the camp?"

"Great thanks." Joey smiled. "You?"

"Yeah. It's good fun isn't it." He smiled at them. "Erm. Actually." He paused. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in the bar tonight for a drink before dinner?" He said, looking at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at him. "Well, that's really sweet of you Rob." She smiled again. "But I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

"You're, erm, girlfriend?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Charlie looked at Joey, and smiled. "Joey here."

"Oh. You're...erm...together."

"Yeah. Didn't you realise?" Charlie asked.

"Erm, no, actually."

"Well, we're together, so I'm sorry, I won't be going for a drink with you Rob."

"I'm sorry too. No offence." Rob shrugged, and then smiled. "But you can both still have a drink with me as friends can't you?"

Charlie chuckled. "We could. If the offer's still open."

"It is." He smiled. "So maybe I'll see you both later then."

"Yeah maybe." Charlie smiled. "Thanks."

When Rob finished his food, he said. "Bye ladies. Have a good day."

They both said. "Bye. You too."

Joey got up to get another coffee each, laughing to herself. She sat down next to Charlie again. "Thanks hon."

"Welcome." Joey smiled. "Fancy anything else?"

"Yeah."

"What? Yoghurt? More toast?" Asked Joey.

"No, you." Charlie chuckled.

Joey giggled back. "Be serious Charlie."

"I am." Charlie pouted.

"Baby."

"OK, OK. I'll have a yoghurt then. Would you like one?"

"Go on then. Strawberry if they have it. Thanks." Joey chuckled. Charlie brought them back a strawberry yoghurt each. "Thanks baby."

"Why is it." Charlie started. "That wherever you go, there's always pineapple yoghurts left in the fridge, because nobody likes it?" She giggled.

"You know that's quite true, so I don't know why they make it." Joey giggled back.

They finished their yoghurts, took their trays and dirty cutlery to the side, and then went out to get ready for their 4WD experience. They strolled back to their tent hand in hand. They put cargo shorts on, as they'd be in 4WD's, and may get splashed or wet and muddy, so they'd have overalls over the top.

They then strolled back to the reception area, and as there was still 20 minutes before they had to leave, they walked up the pier together, admiring the view around the lake again, but this time in the daylight. They stopped at the end of the pier. Charlie leant against the hand rail that ran all the way round the pier. Joey stood behind her, and placed her hands on the rail either side of Charlie. She moved her body forward, pressing on Charlies back slightly. She kissed Charlie on the cheek. Charlie smiled and turned around. She put her arms around Joeys waist, smiled at her and said. "This is almost perfect."

"Almost?" Joey raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. Cos we can't go rushing back anywhere for a bit of us time." Charlie giggled.

"I see." Chuckled Joey. "Well, we'll just have to make do with some more kissing instead." She leant forward, and captured Charlies lips with her own. Charlie stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around Joeys neck, as Joey moved her hands from the rail, to Charlies back. They moaned and sighed against each others lips. Joey ran her tongue slowly along Charlies bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to Joey. Their tongues began playing gently with each other, as they tasted each other.

Joey slowly brought their kissing to a stop. Ending it with 3 slow, soft kisses on the lips. Then she cuddled Charlie, nuzzling into her neck. "Love you baby." She whispered softly.

"Love you too hon."

They broke off from their cuddle, smiled at each other, and Joey took Charlie by the hand, escorting her back along the pier to the reception area. There were a few people waiting there already, to go out on their own groups various trips. They got a couple of stares and tuts from a couple of people, but they ignored them.

Hannah and Sarah were already there waiting, and they waved and said hello to each other, and began chatting to Joey and Charlie. Not put out in the slightest, that they were holding hands.

The minibus came to take 8 of them to a field and wooded area. They followed the instructor, Tim, to a large shed in the field. He unlocked the doors, and walked inside, beckoning them in.

There were several oversized vehicles in there. A large big wheeled truck, 2 land rovers, 2 armoured cars, 4 Argo cats, and 2 Hummers.

"Wow." Said Sarah.

"I'm gonna have so much fun driving these." Joey said quietly in Charlies ear.

"Me too." Charlie replied excitedly, her blue eyes shining bright and wide in anticipation.

Joey glanced at her excited girlfriend, and smiled and chuckled with love and affection for her. "You're something else baby." She said lovingly, putting her arm around Charlies waist.

Charlie turned to smile broadly at Joey. "Lucky you." She chuckled back cheekily.

Joey laughed. "Very lucky me."

"Shall we look at the vehicles ladies?" Tim said, smiling at Charlie and Joey, as they talked over him slightly.

"Sorry Tim." Charlie said apologetically, trying not to laugh, as they'd been scolded.

Tim continued the tour and explained how all the vehicles worked.

"Right, there are 8 of you, so first off, we need you in pairs, and in an argo cat." He said. "You can get a set of over trousers and a top from the cupboards over there." He pointed to the cupboards. They helped themselves to a set each, and put them on, ready to tackle the trail.

They got into a cat in pairs, and he showed them the trail, riding a quad bike himself. He got them to follow him round. He went slowly, and they went through deep ditches, filled with mud or water, they went up and down steep slopes, through the woods, round sharp bends, along cobbled tracks, that made them shudder.

They were all laughing and having a good laugh. Then they got back to the start. "OK everyone." Tim shouted. "You know the course, have fun out there. When you've been round a few times, come back here for a coffee, and then we'll change vehicles."

"Hon. Let's change over." Charlie said. She'd been driving round following Tim, and wanted Joey to have a go.

"You go round again, a bit faster now we know the way, then I'll have a go." Joey replied.

"Sure?"

"Yep. Come on, the sisters are getting away from us." Joey giggled.

So Charlie set off after the sisters, and Joey hung on for dear life. They laughed and screamed as they raced around, especially when they got to the top of the small steep hill, and began to go down the other side. "Fuck Charlie." Said Joey, as she stared down what appeared to be an abyss in front of them, as Charlie lurched forward.

Charlie looked at her and laughed. "Great isn't it."

"Yeah." Gulped Joey. "You wait until my go."

"Won't be long now." Charlie replied.

Joey tried to take a photo of Charlie, biting her lip, concentrating hard on driving. But it was too wobbly. She got a blurred one, and a couple of half decent ones.

When they'd been round again, Charlie pulled over and Joey took over the driving. "Hang on baby." Joey said, smiling at Charlie. Charlie smiled back and grabbed hold of the bars. "Woo hoooooo. Here we go." She revved the engine, then turned her head to the front and zoomed forward, following the trail round.

They screamed and laughed again, as they went through the water and mud again, and as they bumped through the rough tracks around the track. When they'd gone round a couple of times, Joey stopped at the start, where the others were gathering.

They parked up, and went in for a coffee. They laughed and giggled together as they recounted their drives.

After their coffees, they went in pairs into the 2 hummers and the 2 armoured cars. They took it in turns to driver around the track again, then swapped vehicles.

Joey had great fun driving the hummer, and Charlie loved driving the armoured car. "I may have to get one of these for work hon." She giggled, as she drove around the track.

"It'd certainly help on a Saturday night." Joey laughed back.

Then there was another break as they swapped over, and all took it in turns in the big monster truck and land drovers.

When they'd all finished taking turns on those, they went round the back, where there was a small tank. They all looked at it wide-eyed, as they rubbed their hands, all eager to have a go.

Tim took them all out, one at a time, on a slightly different track, and they all had a great time.

When they'd all finished, all feeling slightly battered and bruised from all the bumping around, they went to the restaurant for a buffet help yourself style lunch again. They didn't have a starter, they elected for ham and mushroom pizza and chips. Joey loaded Charlies plate with chips, making Charlie laugh.

"That's more than enough hon."

"Well. I'm not having you nicking mine as usual am I." Joked Joey.

They took their trays back to a table, and sat with Hannah and Sarah. Joey got them cutlery, salt, tomato ketchup, and napkins, along with a diet coke each.

"Thanks hon." Smiled Charlie, as she began tucking into her food.

They all 4 ate their food, laughing about the mornings 4WD experience. "You sure showed that armoured car what's what Sarah." Laughed Joey. "We were very impressed."

Hannah burst out laughing. "God, I wish I had it on camera. That was so cool."

Sarah blushed intently. "Very funny you lot." She huffed. "I'd like you lot to try and tip over a car without even trying."

"No one could do that sis." Hannah laughed. "You're the expert there I think."

After lunch, they moved down to the lake, for their windsurfing lessons.

"Umm. I don't know if I'm going to shower yet. We'll only get soaked windsurfing, and we didn't get too muddy on the 4WD's did we." Joey pondered.

"I'm going to wait until later to shower hon." Charlie replied. "I'm definitely going to fall in now, so I;m going to get soaked." She chuckled.

Joey grinned. "Well, I didn't like to point that bit out."

Charlie gave her a playful slap. "Cheek!"

Joey giggled. "We can shower together later." She whispered, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"We'd better, after that slur to my ability." Charlie chuckled.

"It's a date." Joey winked, Charlie chuckled.

Charlie had already said to Joey that she hoped she didn't get bored. "Don't be daft." Joey smiled. "I'll have great fun. You know it's one of my things."

Charlie smiled back. "Well, don't go showing off then." She giggled, knowing Joey would do no such thing.

"I'll try not to. You just concentrate on the instructor. I'll be here to help out later. OK." She smiled.

"OK hon." Charlie smiled.


	331. Chapter 331

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, they will need a private spot soon, their self-control won't last forever. Lol, twin beanies would've been cute!_

_Kazintaz, TY, again. Lol, yes, I think they'll need some light relief in the showers together by the sound of things. Yes, let's hope those drunks don't cause our girls any problems!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 331

They all got changed in the changing rooms in the shower block, leaving their clothes in their own lockers, to change back into later, after showering after windsurfing.

They put on a wetsuit each, having walked down to the pier hut, where they were kept, in their swimming costumes.

Charlie and Joey got some very appreciative looks from the guys in their group. "Gee, I fancy me one of them for my birthday." Brian said, as he leered at them walking past them.

"It's your birthday mate, why not have them both?" Jamie laughed.

Steve and Lee joined in the laughing.

"Now that is a good idea." Brian smiled. "Private party for six." He chuckled.

"Only trouble is mate, they're bloody lezzers." Lee pointed out.

Brian laughed. "That's never stopped me before."

"Fair play." Jamie laughed, slapping Brian on the back. They all chuckled, as they walked down to the pier, to put their own wetsuits on.

Joey and Charlie in the meantime, having pulled on their shorties, and Joey having done the zip at the back of Charlies up for her, continued getting ready for windsurfing.

"There. All ready." Joey smiled.

"Thanks hon."

Hannah and Sarah joined them, and they walked towards Marcus. The lads soon joined them all, ready for Marcus's talk on windsurfing.

"Afternoon ladies." Brian said, as he looked Charlie up and down, making Charlies skin crawl.

Joey glared at him, before glancing at Charlie. Charlie shook her head slightly, indicating to Joey to not make a fuss. Joey nodded her agreement back, but still scowled at Brian.

"Afternoon." Charlie replied evenly, not wanting to cause a scene, or give any encouragement.

"If you need any help getting out of that later, don't be shy in asking me." Brian smiled broadly at her, winking when she looked at him.

"So kind of you." Charlie smiled back. "But I have a much better offer from my girlfriend thanks." She said with a straight face.

Brian didn't know what to say, but his mates just laughed. "God damn Bri mate. She's a feisty one." Jamie said.

"I think you've blown it mate." Lee chuckled.

Brian chuckled, trying to save face. "I don't think your girlfriend will offer you everything I can." He suggested.

"Oh dear Brian." Charlie smiled. "You really have no idea."

Hannah and Sarah stifled a giggle. Brian went slightly red, and Jamie burst out laughing again.

Charlie turned her attention back to Marcus, putting her arm around Joeys waist. Joey smiled at her. "Funny babe. Very funny." She said quietly.

Charlie smiled. "Well, he's an idiot isn't he."

Then Marcus called for their attention. "OK everyone." He smiled. "I'm Marcus, and I'd like to welcome you to windsurfing this afternoon."

"Hello Marcus."

"Hi." Came the replies.

"OK, has anyone windsurfed before?" He asked.

"Umm. Yeah. I have." Joey piped up, after Charlie nudged her on the elbow.

"Me too." Brian said loudly, wanting to show off in front of Charlie.

"OK, that's good." He smiled. "How did you get on? You any good?"

"Great mate." Brian said. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh good." Marcus said.

"And Joey's not too bad." Charlie answered for her.

Charlie chuckled when Joey then said. "Charlie." Under her breath.

"Great." Marcus smiled. "You two might want to help some of the others later then."

"No worries." Brian said.

"I'll try." Joey said modestly.

Marcus thanked them.

Brian mumbled something to his mates about him obviously being better than Joey, causing them to laugh again.

Then Marcus continued. He gave them all a brief talk about the windsurf, showing them how to stand on it, and hold the sail, while he had it on dry land.

He then put it in the water, in the shallows, and got them each to stand on it, one at a time, while he stood in the water, holding it steady. He got them used to the standing position, and how it felt to hold the sail up. Then he made them put the sail in the water, and pull it up, out of the water, so they got used to the weight of it.

Once they'd all had a go, well, all except Joey and Brian, who both declined.

Marcus said. "OK everyone." He paused. "You're ready to go out into the lake now. We'll just bring all the boards down, and put them in the water, then you can take off." He smiled. "Well, of course, remember to put your lifejackets on before you go out onto the water." He finished.

They all carried the boards down to the shallows.

"OK then everyone." Marcus said, when the boards were all in the water. "Off you go. Have fun."

"The weathers closing in." Joey said to him. "We shouldn't go out that far."

"It'll be fine. Go out as far as you like. To the other side of the lake even." Marcus told everyone. "The sky's beautiful. Look." He said. "Not a cloud in sight."

"I'm telling you there's a storm coming." Joey insisted calmly. "I think you should check the weather forecast."

"Listen everyone. It's fine. Go out and enjoy yourselves." Marcus stated, encouraging the others.

The group then clambered on their boards, and set off towards the other side of the lake.

Joey frowned at Marcus's words. She turned to Charlie, who had waded into the shallows, to get on a board. She shrugged. "Don't go out too far Charlie. Not past 100 metres past the end of the pier. A storms coming, I can feel it." She turned to glance briefly back at the instructor. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. And I don't want you out there in a storm." She said concerned for Charlies safety.

Charlie looked at Joey. "OK hon. No further than 100 metres." She smiled. "If I can even make it to the end of the pier first." She laughed.

"You will." Joey smiled. "And there's plenty of room between here and there, so you can still have fun."

"No probs hon." Charlie said. "What about everyone else though? Most of them have already set off."

Joey pondered for a moment. "I'll go after them all, and tell them to stay close to the shore."

Charlie looked out over the lake. "Well, it looks OK now. So maybe if you pop out, and come back quickly, at least you'll have told them."

"Yeah. Someone needs to warn them." Joey said.

"Well, be careful, and don't go chasing after them if they're being awkward."

"I won't. But you be careful while I'm not here." Joey smiled at Charlie. "I'll be back soon enough, and we can windsurf together then."

"Yes, I'll be careful oh windsurf oracle." Charlie giggled.

"Oh very funny." Giggled back Joey. "Well, as an oracle, I suggest you listen to what I say." Joey chuckled. "Because I know best, and when I say there's a storm coming, I mean there's a storm coming." She smiled. "So you, my very beautiful girlfriend, need to keep near the shore, so I can keep you safe."

"I will hon." Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry. I know that you know what you're talking about."

"Good. So, I'll go out after the others, and you stay near the shore here."

Joey set off, and quickly caught up with the two sisters. She shouted at them to stay close to the shore, as a storm was coming. They thanked her, and started coming back towards the edge of the lake.

The 4 men from their group, had already reached the other side of the lake. They were messing around, having mini races with each other, and trying to do quick turns. A couple of them fell in, several times, and hauled themselves back onto the boards laughing. Joey stopped near them, and told them to keep to the shoreline, on the other side of the lake, near the pier.

They said that Marcus said it was alright. Joey insisted there was a storm coming, and they should be careful.

Brian told her to leave them alone, and that they were fine. The weather was sunny, and there was no clouds anywhere to be seen. "As if we're going to take notice of you anyway." He sneered. "A bloody lezzer, above a real man." Referring to Marcus. The others all joined in his laughing.

Joey frowned. "As you wish." Joey replied. "But I'm telling you, if you know what's good for you, you'll head back to the other side now, before it's too late."

"Fuck off." Brian said. "The skys beautiful." He laughed. "Just like your girlfriend." He sneered at Joey.

Joey glared at him.

"Damn right she is." Lee agreed.

"A woman like that needs a real man to keep her happy, and show her a good time." Brian said to Joey. "And I'll do just that later on." He threatened.

Joey was furious. "You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you." She replied angrily. With that, she windsurfed back over to the pier, back to Charlie.

She slowed down when she caught up with the 2 sisters, who were making painfully slow progress back to the lakeside. They kept falling in, and were getting worn out. She stayed with them all the time, encouraging them, and giving them advice, and helping them onto the board when they fell off.

When they eventually reached the shore, the sisters got out the water, absolutely exhausted. Charlie had already got out, and was watching Joey come back across the lake with them. She went down to help them, and get the boards out the lake. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks Joey." Gasped Hannah. "We'd never have got back without your help."

"Yeah. Thanks Joey." Smiled Sarah. "We were really struggling there."

"That's OK. Pleased to help." Smiled Joey. "Where did the instructor go baby?" She asked Charlie.

"I haven't seen him for ages." Charlie admitted. "Why don't we all go for a hot drink eh?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm frozen." Said Sarah.

All four of them headed off to the restaurant for a warm drink. "Well done hon." Said Charlie, as she put her arm through Joeys as they walked.

"Well, the instructor should have been keeping an eye out." Joey stated.

"Yeah. God knows where he is." Charlie said looking around. "What about the guys? Didn't they take any notice of you?"

"No. They umm, well Brian, was, shall we say, being a dickhead."

Charlie looked at Joey. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"What did he say?"

Joey told Charlie what he said to her. Charlie was furious. "Like you said, what a complete dickhead."

"Yep." Joey replied. "We need to be careful later on, when we've had a couple of drinks. I'm sure it's only his bravado talking, but I don't want him threatening you."

"Yeah, we'll be careful hon." Charlie smiled. "No middle of the night trips to the loo on my own."

Joey smiled. "Good."

They continued onto the restaurant, and helped themselves to a warming bowl of chicken and mushroom soup and a buttered roll.


	332. Chapter 332

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yep, no one messes with Charlie and Joey. Well, let's see how the creeps get on, not heeding Joeys advice._

_Kazintaz, lol, there certainly appears to be a storm or two brewing. I'm glad you're still enjoying it after all this time._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 332

While they were eating, the sisters asked Joey how she got so good at surfing. "I've been windsurfing for years." She said modestly.

"Hon. Don't be shy." Charlie smiled. Then she directed her words towards Sarah and Hannah. "Joey's an Olympic and Australian Champion in windsurfing". She said proudly.

"Wow." Said Hannah. "I'm very impressed."

Joey shrugged modestly.

"Well, thanks for helping us out there." Said Sarah. "I was starting to get a bit scared actually."

"You'd have been OK." Replied Joey. "You had life jackets on. So you'd have been fine." She smiled, knowing full well that although the life jackets may have kept them afloat, they would not have protected them from the cold. Plus, if no one, i.e. the instructor, had been keeping track of their whereabouts, things could easily have turned nasty quite quickly.

They continued to chat, while they finished their warm-up snack.

Meanwhile, Brian was getting the piss ripped out of him by his mates. "She told you what for Bri." Jamie reminded him again.

"Huh. Don't you believe it." Brian replied. "She's running scared."

"Of what?" Lee asked.

"Of me fucking her girlfriend right under her nose."

Jamie laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me mate."

"No." Brian replied. "I'm gonna get with her this weekend."

Lee shook his head. "Come on mate. I don't mind having a laugh, but she's taken you know."

"She'll be taken by me later." He confirmed, laughing loudly.

"In your dreams mate." Lee said.

"In her dreams."

"Her nightmare you mean." Jamie laughed.

They all joined in. "Hey, I don't get any complaints." Brian said.

"That's because you don't usually get any action." Jamie laughed.

"Ha bloody ha mate." Brian said. "I get more than my share of pussy, don't you worry about me."

"You wish."

"I'll get some tonight, to celebrate my birthday."

"I think her and her girlfriend will have something to say about that." Lee said.

"No chance." Brian replied.

"At least she came out here to warn us about the storm." Lee offered.

"What storm?" Brian said. "She's not in charge. She was just poking her nose in."

"She seemed quite sure a storm was coming. And she was pretty good on the windsurf, you've got to admit." Lee said.

"Huh. She was just lucky she never fell in while she was here." Brian said. "Anyway, the weathers lovely. There's no storm coming."

Brian and his mates then continued to mess around on their windsurfs, having races, falling in, scrabbling about, and laughing and joking about their weekend.

When Charlie, Joey, Hannah and Sarah came out of the canteen, some 30 minutes later, having warmed up nicely, they walked back down to the pier, to shower and change.

It had just started raining, and grey clouds were now beginning to cover the lake. They walked to the end of the pier. Marcus was standing there, frantically waving at people on the lake.

Charlie went over to him, and transforming into police mode, asked. "How many people are still out there?"

"Erm, four. Erm I think."

"Four you think?"

"Yeah it's four. Definitely four. All the men from your group. I think." He muttered.

"Are you going out to get them?" Asked Charlie.

"Umm. No. No. They'll be fine."

A flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder rang around the lake. The wind was beginning to get up, and the rain was becoming heavier.

Charlie asked Marcus again. "Are you going out to pick them up?"

"Umm, umm. The engine on the motorboats broken, I, erm, can't." He stammered.

Joey looked down, the waves were beginning to hit the pier legs, and lapping highly up in the area by the shallows, where they got in and out of the lake. She looked at Charlie. "I'll go and get them." She stated.

"But the storms getting worse." Said Charlie worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Joey assured her. "Get an ambulance, and get things sorted out here. OK?" Joey said. "They'll probably have hypothermia." She looked towards Marcus. "He's useless. I know what I'm doing out there, and you know what you're doing out here."

Charlie nodded. She kissed and hugged Joey. "Be careful hon." She said softly.

The four women walked down to the shallows. Joey put on a life jacket, and got on a board. She set off. "Be careful hon." Shouted Charlie again. Joey turned and smiled and nodded at her, then set off out onto the lake.

Marcus came down. "What's she doing?" He asked crossly.

"Your job." Replied Charlie curtly.

Hannah and Sarah said to Charlie. "Can we help in any way?"

"Yeah, umm, we need to call for an ambulance. We need blankets or sleeping bags, to warm them up when they get back, and towels to dry them off. If you arrange an area in the canteen for it all, we can take them there when they get out the water." Charlie thought for a moment. "And maybe you could arrange some flasks of soup or hot drinks, or get some more soup ready in the canteen to warm the guys up with too."

"Sure. OK." Replied Hannah. They rushed off, to inform reception to call an ambulance, and get the other things Charlie had suggested, sorted out.

Charlie turned her attention to Marcus. "Have you got any binoculars?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed them to her.

Charlie virtually snatched them off him. She looked through them, following Joeys progress across the lake. She moved back to the end of the pier to watch. Joey was virtually flying over the water, her expertise quite evident from her technique. Charlie smiled proudly. But she knew there was danger out there for Joey, and the four men, adrift in the storm.

Joey set out in the pouring rain, and steamed across the lake. She came across the first man, Lee. He said he was OK, and she should go and help his friends, who were struggling behind him. She carried on. She found them, and got one man, Steve, who was panicking slightly, having fallen in again, to lie on her board. She told him to hold the pole for the sail, and hang on tightly. With that she set off back to the pier, leaving his windsurf board abandoned in the lake.

Steve hung on for dear life, as Joey flew across the water. She overtook the first man, Lee, who was making slow, but steady progress by himself, back to the pier.

Joey pulled into the shallows, and Charlie, Hannah and Sarah helped Steve out the water, as Joey headed back out.

They took him to the canteen, wrapping him in towels and blankets, and plying him with soup to warm him up. He was shivering and freezing cold.

Joey went past the first guy again, and checked he was OK. He said he was, although he was tired. Joey got to the other side of the lake again, and took another guy, Jamie, on her board. She yet again, went racing back over the lake, with the guy clinging on to the sail pole. His strength deserted him, and he let go, losing his grip, and fell off. Joey turned the windsurf around, and helped to pull him back on again.

The conditions were worsening, but by the time she got back to the shore, Lee had just arrived himself. Charlie, Hannah and Sarah helped the two men out the water.

"OK hon?" Charlie asked, worried about Joey.

"A bit cold and tired. But there's only one left now." She smiled. "I won't be long." The rain had soaked her through. It was streaming down her face, and Charlie, Hannah and Sarah were also wet through, having been hanging around on the pier.

"Be careful hon." Charlie said, as Joey took off yet again.

The storm was well and truly on top of the lake now. The wind was howling, and the rain was pummelling her face. The lightening was striking, sending amazing colours into the sky. The thunder was deafening, and made them all shake when it rattled around the valley.

Joey finally got to the other side of the lake, but she couldn't see the last windsurfer, Brian. She kept looking, and eventually found his board. He was trapped under the sail. Joey put her sail down in the water. She dived in, to try and help get him out. He was wildly punching and pushing at the sail.

The water was freezing, and she knew she had to get both Brian and herself out of it, as soon as possible.

Joey popped up next to him. "Brian." She shouted, trying to be heard above the noise of the storm. "Calm down. You're going to be OK."

He looked at her, his eyes wild and full of panic. He then made a grab for her, and in his panic, he pushed her under the water, as he grabbed the top of her life jacket. "Help. Help." He screamed.

Joey tried to push him off, but his grip was steadfast, as his panic increased.

Charlie was trying to follow Joey through the binoculars, but the visibility was so bad now, that she couldn't see past 20 meters. Her heart beat faster, as she thought how much danger her girlfriend was in out there.

The ambulance and a police patrol car had arrived. Hannah and Sarah had taken them to the canteen, and showed the policemen where Charlie was, when they asked who was in charge.

"She is." Said Hannah. Pointing at Charlie.

"No. I am." Piped up Marcus.

The small crowd of campers and instructors that had gathered to help out, looked at him.

Hannah reconfirmed. "Charlie's in charge here. She's a Senior Constable. She's sorting everything out here. He's useless." She said, looking towards Marcus. "And it's Charlies partner Joey, who's gone out to rescue people." She stated. "She's out there now. There's one guy left now."

"She?" Asked the Constable.

"Yeah." Said Hannah. "Charlies girlfriend. Joey."

"Oh right. OK." Said the Constable.

The policeman then told everyone to remain in the canteen, and that they would need to take statements from everyone later.

The paramedics looked after the 3 men that were already in the canteen. They had warmed up considerably, since getting out of their wetsuits and taking a hot shower. They were given a clean bill of health from the tests they were given.

The policemen went to the end of the pier. They introduced themselves as a local Constable Harris and his partner Constable Anderson.

Charlie told them she was a Senior Constable at Yabbie Creek Police Station, and had taken over things at the site, as Marcus was struggling.

She told them her partner Joey Collins, was out on the lake trying to save the last man. She told them she was an experienced Windsurfer.

"Yes, one of the other women told me."

Hannah and Sarah joined Charlie at the pier. They brought brollies with them, to try and keep the wet off Charlie, as she searched eagerly for Joey through the rain. Charlie herself was cold and drenched too, and shivering with the cold, but also with worry for Joey out in the storm.

Hannah handed Charlie a mug of soup. "Here Charlie. Drink this. You need to keep warm too you know."

Charlie glanced at Hannah, and smiled. "Thanks." She took the mug in both hands, and began to drink it down slowly, blowing the top of it, as it was boiling hot.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Charlie." Offered Sarah. "She's been really great so far." She smiled. "And she knows what she's doing."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah. She does." Then she frowned. "But, I can't see a bloody thing though. It's raining so heavily. God knows how Joey's going get back here." She pondered. "Hey. Could you two take a look in the sheds, to see if there are any flares anywhere? We can light them, to guide them back here."

"Sure. Good idea." Said Hannah, as she and Sarah rushed off to look for flares.

The Constables and Charlie discussed what she'd arranged on dry land when the incident began, and they said that obviously they'd need to take statements later.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes of course Constables."

"Thank you ma'am." Harris replied. He was impressed, but not surprised at his superior, and what she had organised. She had obviously managed to travel up the ranks quite quickly, and he could understand why. She was something to aspire to, and he hoped to follow in her footsteps in the future. She was cool, calm and collected in this time of stress and worry. Not only during the on-going incident, but also with the extra worry of her partner being in danger too.

"We'll get another patrol car out here Senior." Harris said. "To help us take statements. Plus, they'll be extra help if things take a turn for the worse." He said, knowing that people were still in danger.

Charlie swallowed, knowing exactly what he meant. She knew Joey would stay out there until she brought Brian back, even if he was an idiot. But she prayed that Joey didn't put herself in life-threatening danger.

"Joey will be fine. She is a very experienced windsurfer." Charlie confirmed again. "But it will depend if she can find this Brian guy, and what state he's in when she gets to him."

"Yes Senior." Harris agreed.

The sisters came back 2 minutes later, with 2 boxes of different flares.

"Here, let's light a couple." Said Hannah. They set one off, a distress flare that shot up into the sky, like a firework, lighting the sky above them with a bright red light that shone for ages.

Then they lit 2 hand held flares, and the two sisters and Constables began waving them at the end of the pier, hoping to attract Joeys attention, through the teaming rain and mist now rising off the lake.

Charlie finished off her well needed soup, and thanked the sisters again, before frantically scouring the lake with her binoculars, for any signs of Joey.

Joey was still being held under water by a panicking Brian. She punched him in the stomach, to try and make him release them. It made no difference, so then she punched him between the legs, when it became obvious he wasn't going to let go. It made no difference, as the punch was slowed down by the water. So Joey squeezed him hard between the legs, he screamed, taking in a mouthful of water, and momentarily let Joey go, as he panicked again.

She bobbed up to the surface, taking gulps of air. It was a good job she was used to holding her breath for ages when she fell of her surfboard, so she didn't panic herself. The water was freezing cold though, and Joey knew she had to get them both out of there quickly.

She shouted at him to shut up. The wind was blowing very strongly now, and the thunder was clapping above them. "Brian. I'm going to get you out of here. Just don't grab me, and don't push me under, or I won't be able to help you." She paused. "Do you understand?" She shouted.

He stared at her, and nodded, as she held the sail in the air, so he could swim out from under it. He looked at her with eyes full of sheer panic. Then they both looked upwards, as they saw a bright red light explode overhead. Joey smiled. "That's my girl." She thought to herself.

She turned her attention back to Brian. "Brian, I'm going to get on the board, and then pull you on. OK?"

He looked at her and nodded. "OK." He said, through chattering teeth.

Joey pulled herself on the board, and then pulled Brian on. He was shivering badly, and white with the cold. "OK Brian. Lie flat on the board for me, and hang on to the pole." He did what she said, then she stood up, pulled up the sail pole, and headed for the direction of the flare.

She still couldn't see anything at all across the lake. The visibility was down to less than 5 meters, and the wind was terrible now. They went over some big waves, and Brian lost his grip, and slipped off the board. Joey quickly turned around, and went to pick him up.

He was still shivering badly, and had lost all his strength now, and Joey had to pull him on herself.

Her shoulder was beginning to feel the strain of all the previous trips across the lake, but she managed to pull Brian on. The pain got worse in her shoulder, as she struggled to pull his dead weight. She hooked his elbow around the pole, and then she put her feet either side of him, trying to clamp him between her ankles, so he didn't fall off again.

Joey pulled up the sail, and then looked around. She didn't have a clue what direction to head in now, they'd moved around so much in the wind and waves.

The waves washed over the board, over Brian, and against her shins, as she tried to get her bearings.

"Come on Charlie." She muttered to herself, willing her girlfriend to help her out. She kept searching in all directions, then another bright red flare flew into the air, guiding her back to the pier. She smiled with relief. "Well done baby."

She headed back to the pier, but Brian was almost slipping off again. Progress was slow, despite the wind, as she tried to keep him on the board, in his semi-conscious state.

She clamped his waist tighter with her legs, and continued to work her way across the lake.

Her shoulder was now on fire, with the effort of pulling and pushing the sail around. She clenched her teeth, as she continued on through the pain. The rain and wind beat against her, as she battled to keep the sail pointing in the right direction.

The flare went out, and then Joey thought she saw tiny 2 red dots in front of her, moving around in the distance. She squinted against the rain, and headed towards them.

Hannah and Sarah were frantically lighting and letting off flares, and waving them at the end of the pier. Charlie was frantically searching through the binoculars, to no avail. "Come on hon." She whispered, chewing on her lip. Then she saw a sail emerging from the heavy rain and mist. She shrieked. Hannah and Sarah looked at her. "She's coming, she's there." Charlie shouted happily, pointing in the direction of the sail. She was so relieved that Joey was finally within sight.

They lit some more flares, all 5 of them waving them madly around now, so Joey would be guided back to shore.

As Joey approached the pier, they all scurried down to the shallows. The Constables went in to help out Brian, and carried him to the lakeside, before the ambulance men wrapped silver foil survival blankets around him, and took him on a stretcher to the ambulance, and straight off to hospital.

Charlie hugged Joey. "Well done hon." She said, before asking. "How are you?"

"Freezing cold." She paused, shivering badly herself. "And I've hurt my shoulder again." Joey frowned.

Another ambulance crew wrapped Joey in silver blankets, as she came out the water, and they took her to the canteen to check her out and warm her up.

She was walking, with Charlies assistance, with Charlies left arm around her waist, and her right arm over Charlies shoulders.

Everyone clapped her when they entered the canteen, and she felt suitably embarrassed.

Charlie smiled proudly, even though she was still worried for Joey, and wouldn't be happy until the paramedics had looked her over.

She sat Joey down at the table, and sat down next to her, holding Joeys right hand tightly in her left. Hannah wrapped a towel around Joeys hair, to help dry it off a bit.

Sarah got Joey and Charlie a hot soup, and sthey began to drink that down.

Charlie stayed next to her, holding her freezing cold hand, as the paramedics checked her out. Her temperature, although low, was nothing to worry about, she wouldn't get hypothermia, now that she could dry out and warm up, but they told her to get out of her wet clothes, and keep warm for the next few hours.

She asked them to check the medication, to make sure it was on the 'OK' list for her anti-doping testing, and then they gave her a shot in her arm, and 2 days worth of strong painkillers for her shoulder. She took two tablets with the soup.

A policeman came over to take statements. Charlie told them that they were going to get showered, changed, and warmed up first, and they'd be back in 15 minutes.

She escorted Joey to the tent, and picked up their PJ's and trackie bottoms and fleeces. They headed for the shower block, and Charlie picked up 2 big and 1 small fresh towels each.

When they got in the shower cubicle, she undressed Joey, who couldn't work her frozen fingers properly, and then herself, and they got in the shower. Joey was shivering. "Come on hon. Let's warm you up."

"Didn't take you long to get all my clothes off again did it." Joey giggled.

Charlie smiled. "No hon. You know I only need a small excuse to try it on."

She began to wash Joeys hair, and then her body, as Joey couldn't use her left arm much. When she'd done, she wrapped Joey in the two towels, one big one round her waist, one round her shoulders, and then used the small one to wrap around her hair. Then she quickly had a shower herself, before switching the shower off, and wrapping herself in 3 towels too.

Then she moved towards Joey, she rubbed her over the towels, trying to dry and warm her up at the same time. She got her dry, and then helped her put her PJ's and trackie bottoms, t-shirt and fleece on, to keep her warm.

Then she quickly dried herself and got dressed in her PJ's, pulling her trackie bottoms and fleece over the top too.

She hugged Joey, and kissed her tenderly. "Well done hon." She smiled broadly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks baby." Joey smiled back. "Good job you set those flares off. I couldn't see a bloody thing."

Charlie dumped the towels in the laundry basket on the way out, and picked up another dry one for Joeys hair.

When they got back to the tent, Joey was still shivering slightly. Charlie made her put some socks on, to warm her feet up a bit, then put her in the sleeping bags, fully clothed, and putting all the blankets over the top too. Joey sat up, while Charlie dried her hair further.

Hannah and Sarah came in, having warmed up with a shower themselves. "Well done you two." Hannah said.

"Thanks." Said Joey.

"God knows what would have happened to us all if you two hadn't been here today. I dread to think." Said Sarah, shaking her head. "The instructor was useless."

"Well, thankfully, Joey was here to rescue everyone." Charlie smiled. Then she turned her attention to Joey. "Hon. I'm going to go and get the cops, and get them to do your statement here."

"I'm fine baby."

"No you're not. You're still cold. I want you to stay in the sleeping bag." Sarah handed over extra blankets from each of their wardrobes over, and Charlie put them over the sleeping bags as well. Then she leant over and kissed Joey on the cheek, and left the tent.

"Hey, don't worry Jo. We're going to have a bit of a kip before dinner too. A couple of hours, to warm up." Hannah giggled. "So you're not the only one having bed rest."

Joey chuckled. "At least you haven't been ordered into bed."

"No." Sarah laughed. "But don't pretend you're not loving it."

"Good point sis." Hannah laughed at her sisters words. "I bet you love being ordered around by a cop Jo."

Joey smiled broadly. "Yeah, it has its plus points."

"I bet." Laughed Sarah.

Just then Charlie walked back in the tent with the 2 constables, and a hot chocolate and ginger nut biscuits for Joey. "Hey, what's all the hilarity?" Charlie chuckled. "You guys are meant to be resting."

Charlie took them to their beds, and they took statements from Joey and herself.

Joey thanked her for the warming drink and biscuits.

When they'd finished the statements. They said to Charlie. "Thanks Senior. We'll be in touch with any further developments, or if we need any more information."

"Thanks Constable Harris." Charlie smiled.

"And here's my card, in case you have any questions, or think of anything else."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I haven't got my card on me unfortunately, but I'll be in contact when I get back to work." She walked them to the tent entrance, and shook their hands. "You've been great."

"So have you and your partner." One constable smiled. "It's a good job you two were here to save the day."

"Joey did all the hard work." She smiled. "But thank you."

"Don't underestimate what you did on dry land Senior." Replied the Constable, smiling at Charlie.

"Well, we'll call it a team effort then." Charlie chuckled.

"Bye Senior." Said the Constable, nodding at his superior.

"Bye."

She went back to Joey, and got into the sleeping bag with her. She set the alarm for 7 p.m., so they could have 2.5 hours rest. Then she turned to Joey, and they snuggled down in the sleeping bag together. "I'm so proud of you hon." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear, as she kissed her neck.

Joey smiled, and muttered back. "You helped out too you know."

"Umm. Not as much as you hon. You did all the hard work." Charlie pulled her head back, looked at Joey, and smiled broadly. "You're a hero." She kissed Joey on the lips. "Well, heroine." Charlie chuckled.

Joey responded to the kiss, by instigating another. "Umm." She sighed happily.

They broke off, and Charlie smiled at Joey. "We need to have a rest before dinner."

Joey pouted. "Spoil sport."

"And you need to get warm." Charlie smiled.

"You're warming me up nicely." Joey chuckled, as she lay her head on Charlies shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

"Come on hon." Said Charlie quietly. "Let's have a nap."

"Umm. OK boss." Murmured Joey. "If you insist." She yawned.

Charlie chuckled. "I do."

They soon nodded off, Charlie with her arms wrapped around Joey, keeping her safe and warming her up.


	333. Chapter 333

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, Joey does deserve an award! I'm sure Charlies pride will do in the meantime._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 333

The travel alarm went off at 7 p.m., and they stirred. Charlie removed her arms from around Joey, and switched it off.

"Umm." Sighed Joey, as they cuddled up together again.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Charlie softly.

"Comfy." Joey replied, pulling Charlie closer.

Charlie chuckled. "No. Have you warmed up? Are you warm enough?"

"I have and I am." Joey chuckled.

"You certainly feel nice and warm." Chuckled Charlie.

Joey slowly moved her hand under Charlies PJ top, and lay it flat onto her back. "See, all nice and warm." She said huskily.

Charlie chuckled. "Good job that's not an ice block, or I might have screamed the place down."

They lay snuggled up together for another 5 minutes. Then they slowly untangled themselves from each other, and got up.

They discreetly got dressed in the corner. Charlie helped Joey, as her shoulder was still stiff.

She had insisted that Joey wore tracksuits bottoms, socks, trainers, a long sleeved t-shirt and a hoodie, so she kept warm. Joey said she was fine, but Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer, reminding her of what the ambulance paramedics said, and that she needed to be in tip-top condition for her month away next week.

"I thought you said I'm always in good condition." Joey teased.

Charlie blushed slightly. "You know you are." She said softly. "I just want to keep you that way."

"Just checking." Joey smiled.

"I'll check tomorrow in the shower again though, just to be sure." Charlie chuckled.

"Will you now?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie confirmed, nodding at Joey.

Joey smiled at Charlies confirmation. "Lucky me." She said softly.

"Yep. Lucky you." Charlie giggled.

They then waited for Hannah and Sarah to get dressed, before they wandered to the bar together.

When they walked into the reception area, there was a sign up, apologising, and saying that all the watersports were cancelled until further notice.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Charlie said to Joey, who agreed with her.

Lee, Jamie and Steve walked over to them when they walked into the bar. They thanked Joey for her rescue earlier in the day. They were very genuine, and insisted on buying her and Charlie a drink.

"Thank you." Joey smiled. "But really, there's no need. Anyone would have done it."

"I don't think so." Lee said. "What would you two like to drink?" He insisted.

"Umm. A white wine then please." Joey replied.

"Same for me. Thank you." Charlie replied.

"And ladies? What would you like?" Lee asked Hannah and Sarah.

"Oh umm. If you're sure." Sarah replied.

"Of course. What would you like?"

"I'd like a white wine too then please. Thanks."

"Me too." Smiled Hannah.

Lee went off to order the 4 wines at the bar, leaving Jamie and Steve with the 4 women.

"How's Brian?" Charlie asked.

"Brian's being kept in the hozzie overnight for observation." Jamie said. "But he's going to be fine. He's got hypothermia, but they're confident he'll make a full recovery."

"That's good." Charlie smiled. He may be a prize gallah, but she didn't want him dead.

Lee finished the sentence for her, as he came back with a tray full of drinks. "You think?" He laughed. "I know he's a pain, but he's just an idiot. He's all mouth and no trousers."

Joey muttered something under her breath.

"What hon?" Charlie asked.

Joey whispered. "I know it was cold out there, but Lee's right, he is all mouth and no trousers."

Charlie snorted with laughter. The guys wondered what was so funny, but Charlie declined to share the joke.

Jamie handed them a drink each, once again thanking Joey for her rescue efforts.

Tim came over, and asked to have a word with Joey and Charlie privately. He told them they would be given a free long weekend pass, to come back, at a date of their choosing, to enjoy the facilities when they were up and running properly again. He said the management were very grateful for their help during the afternoons problems, and it was the least they could do for them.

"Well thank you." Charlie said. "That's very nice of you." She wasn't about to turn the offer down.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. We'll be in touch about a date." Joey said.

"Great. Well, thank you again." Tim said, before leaving them to their evening.

"That's a stroke of luck hon." Charlie said. "It means we can do all the things we really like again, and do the things we've missed for the first time."

"Yes, very handy. I guess it was good of them to do that. They could've just refunded us for a days worth of stuff or something."

"Yes, well, after what you did, saving their bacon, it's the very least they could have done."

They went off, and had a couple of drinks with the sisters, and chatted to a few people, before they were all called to dinner.

Before they were served, Tim called for quiet, and made an announcement. "Good evening everyone. As you know, we had a bit of a problem this afternoon, and that has sadly left the early evenings activity for all of you cancelled." People mumbled amongst themselves, clearly not happy about having their break ruined. "But as a gesture of goodwill, we will be offering you all free drinks with dinner tonight. Hence the bottle of wines that you'll find on your tables. If anyone would prefer another drink instead, please speak to a waiter or waitress." Everyone seemed happy about that. "Obviously, sadly, we've also had to cancel all the remaining watersports for this weekend, due to safety issues. For which we apologise." Again, there was grumblings amongst the guests.

"That means no rafting for us tomorrow hon." Charlie said quietly to Joey.

"I don't know if I'd be up to that with my shoulder anyway." Joey replied.

"You could've just sat there." Charlie chuckled quietly. "And enjoyed the ride." She wriggled her eyebrows.

Joeys eyes bulged at Charlie. "Charlie." She whispered back, giggling. "Shush."

"Never." Chuckled back Charlie.

They then listened to Tim again. "We'll put revised group sessions up on the board at reception for tomorrow morning, so you can see what's been re-arranged for you then. I realise it's not ideal, and as I said before, we apologise for any inconvenience caused." He paused. "Now I think that's enough from me. Please, enjoy your dinner. Thank you for listening." With that he sat down, and they started serving dinner up.

"Well, that's a shame hon." Charlie said.

"Yeah. I was looking forward to it all." Joey sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to do the tree tops thing either. I haven't got the strength to hold on, or pull myself up the rope walls."

"Sorry hon." Charlie said sadly. "We could go for a hike instead."

"No." Joey shook her head. "You go on the tree-top thing, and I'll watch from below and take photos."

"That's not fair on you though hon."

"But you don't want to miss out baby." Joey said. "I don't want you to miss out. We can do it together next time."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Joey nodded. "I can take photos. Like you said, we can enjoy everything when we come again." She smiled.

"Yeah. At least we can free weekend back here sometime."

"Yep. We can do it all again then."

"Not all of it, I don't want you doing all that again." Charlie chuckled.

"That's true. Next time we'll take it easy." Joey smiled.

The waiter came over, and offered them a choice of duck pate, fried camembert in breadcrumbs with raspberry coulis, or lentil soup for starters. Joey and Charlie both opted for the cheese, as did the sisters.

The waiter also brought them another bottle of wine between two, as compliments of the management, for the disruption.

They opened their wines up, and the sisters and Joey and Charlie eagerly started on their glasses.

"At least we haven't lost our appetites, for food or alcohol. "Charlie said at the table.

"Well, thank goodness we're still here to enjoy our meals." Sarah said. "Cheers Joey." She raised a toast.

"Yes. Cheers hon." Smiled Charlie, who was still very proud of her girlfriend.

"Cheers." The other at their table joined in.

They finished their food, and it got cleared away, then a choice of main courses were offered.

There was roast chicken, with either chips and peas, or potatoes and vegetables. There was chicken curry and rice, with naan breads. Or there was rump steak and chips and peas, or steak casserole with potatoes and vegetables. There was a vegetarian option of omelette and chips or vegetables.

"They've pushed the boat out on the food tonight. Plenty of choice." Charlie said. "What are you plumping for hon?"

"I think I might go for the steak and chips." Joey smiled. "I need to keep my strength up."

Charlie chuckled. "That's a good excuse. I'm having the chicken with potatoes and vegetables."

They placed their order when the waiter came back, and had some more wine, while they chatted easily with the sisters, and the 3 guys from their group.

They seemed to have mellowed since they were without their ring leader.

Lee seemed to have taken a shine to Sarah, and was chatting to her across the table, while Jamie was talking to Charlie and Joey. "You know, you deserve a medal for what you did today Joey."

"Don't be daft." Joey replied modestly. "Anyone would have done it."

"No they wouldn't. And the majority of people couldn't anyway." He stated.

"Well. I was glad to help everyone." Joey said.

Charlie smiled, and took Joeys right hand in her left. "You were great hon." She said softly, the immense pride still evident in her face.

The waiter came back with a couple of plates, and then went off to get 2 more. When they'd all got their food, they poured some more wine out, and tucked into their own selections.

They finished off their delicious options, and then while the plates were tidied away, they looked at the dessert selections.

Charlie and Joey were tempted by apple pie, peach tart or treacle tart, all with custard or ice cream.

There was also fresh fruit salad, chocolate brownies and lemon sorbet available.

In the end, they went for an apple pie and a treacle tart, both with custard, and then had half each.

After dinner, they all sat in the bar. They didn't want to get wet or cold again, as it was still raining, so they had a couple more drinks, before retiring back to their tents. They borrowed an umbrella from the bar, as did the other guests who didn't have their own.

Joey and Charlie paid a trip to the shower block, to change, pop to the loo and clean their teeth, before they nipped back quietly into their tent.

They put their stuff away, and then got into bed. They snuggled up. "Night hon." Said Charlie softly, before she kissed Joey on the lips.

"Night baby." Joey sighed, before kissing Charlie back.

They moaned softly against each others lips. "Damn this shared tent malarkey." Charlie chuckled.

"Never mind. We can make up for it when we get home." Joey smiled in the semi darkness. Then she yawned.

"Come on hon. You need some more rest." Charlie said softly, as she kissed Joey on the forehead. "Night. Love you Jo."

"Love you too." Joey replied, as she buried her head into Charlies neck. "Umm. You smell lovely as usual." She said softly, her warm breath tickling Charlies skin.

Charlie smiled, and cuddled her closer, so relieved that although she was a bit battered and bruised, but thankfully she was alive and kicking.

"So do you hon." Charlie said softly. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Yes boss." Chuckled Joey.

They settled against each other, and quickly fell asleep.


	334. Chapter 334

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, I'm sure CJ will find some time alone._

_Maziemoo, awww, thank you! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 334

The bell started ringing in the morning, waking the tent dwellers with a start. "Oh my God." Joey groaned. "We should've put ear plugs in."

"God yeah. It's so loud." Charlie replied, groaning.

The noise stopped, and they both sighed out loud.

Joey turned around in Charlies spooning embrace, and they entwined their legs.

"Morning hon." Charlie said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually." Joey smiled. "Snug as a bug."

"Good." Sighed Charlie, before kissing Joey softly and slowly on the lips

Joey put her right arm further over Charlies left hip, and up and around her back, as she gently pushed her right leg higher between Charlies too. "Hey baby." She said softly, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back broadly. "Hey hon."

They kissed again, slowly and deeply. "Umm." Joey said, as they broke apart. "I love waking up like this." She said, moving her hand back to Charlies hip.

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled.

"I guess we'd better go and have a shower in a minute."

"Yeah. I guess we should." Charlie replied. "Not that I want to move at the moment. I'm too cosy."

Joey chuckled. "But you get to strip all my clothes off in the shower." Joey reminded her.

"Now you're talking." Charlie chuckled, before releasing Joey, and getting out of bed. "Come on hon. Let's get moving." She said, as she put her hoodie and sweatsuit pants over her PJ's.

"Talk about keen." Joey said, as she shuffled out of bed.

"Keen to get you all naked." Charlie said, as she helped Joey put her hoodie and pants on.

"Shush baby. Someone will hear us." Chuckled Joey.

"And, so what if they do." Charlie winked. "They'll only be jealous."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She chuckled.

They got their wash bags and clean clothes together, and then wandered off to the shower block. Fortunately, it had stopped raining, so they didn't need umbrellas.

They popped to the toilet first, then cleaned their teeth, then Charlie picked 3 towels up each, and they entered a shower cubicle.

There was water running in some other cubicles, and other cubicles doors were locked.

They'd picked one that was towards the end, and that didn't have anyone in either cubicle next to it.

Charlie locked the door, and they got undressed, and they turned the shower on, waiting for the hot water to come through.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys waist. "Morning gorgeous." She said softly, smiling, and then kissing Joey on the lips.

"Umm." Joey mumbled against Charlies lips, as she smiled into the kiss, pulling Charlie against her.

Their naked bodies reacted, as they brushed gently against each other, and their hands moved slowly over each others skin, as they caressed and touched each other.

Charlie broke off their kissing, panting, with 3 shorts kisses on the lips, before resting her forehead against Joeys. "God. I need you Jo." She whispered, looking directly at Joey.

Joey smiled. "Can we really be quiet in here?" She whispered back.

"Yeah." Charlie replied.

Joey smiled. "You sure?"

"No." Charlie chuckled. "But I'll do my best."

Joey chuckled back.

They moved slightly under the jets of hot water, and began their kissing again. Joeys right hand moved between Charlies legs, as Charlie put her arms around Joeys waist, and nestled her head against her neck, kissing and biting the soft skin as she nuzzled against it.

Joey pressed on Charlies clit, and slid her fingers back and forth over it, eliciting small moan of pleasure from Charlie. She slid her fingers back further, and found a welcoming warm wetness. Charlie moaned softly against Joeys neck. "Oh hon."

"Yes baby." Joey replied quietly, as she moved up and down Charlies moist slit.

"Hon. Please hon." Begged Charlie quietly.

Joey duly obliged, and when she moved her fingers back again, this time she pushed them into Charlies core. Charlie gripped Joey tighter, as she began to move her hips against Joeys fingers, rocking them in time, with Joeys thrusts.

"Ohh, that feels so good hon." Charlie muttered into Joeys neck.

Joey increased her pace, and depth, bringing Charlie swiftly to orgasm. Charlie struggled to keep her volume down, as she gasped and shuddered against Joey. As she came to rest, Joey withdrew her fingers, and they released each other, pulling slightly apart.

"God hon." Charlie gasped softly, before kissing Joey passionately on the lips. "Boy did I need that."

Joey chuckled and smiled. "Anytime. Happy to oblige." She replied, cheekily, as she licked her fingers. "I love tasting you." She stated softly.

"Hon, God, you know how much that turns me on." Charlie gushed. "So now it's my turn to oblige." She whispered sexily into Joeys ear. She then kissed her on the lips, tasting herself on Joeys lips, and eager to touch and pleasure her girlfriend. She moved her hands, to caressing Joeys breasts, and playing with the pert nipples, teasing them with her index fingers and thumbs, and then sucking on each in turn, then flicking them with her tongue.

Joey gasped in ecstasy. "Baby."

Charlie smiled, then moved her lips up to Joeys again, and they kissed, as Charlies hands moved downwards. She touched Joeys clit with her right index finger, causing Joey to moan at the touch, and grip Charlies hips with her hands.

"That feel good?" Charlie asked quietly, knowing just how good it felt.

"Uh huh." Joey nodded and gulped. As Charlies pressure increased, she gasped again, as Charlie pushed her fingers into her molten core. "Oh God baby." Joey whimpered, as she held onto Charlie.

Charlies rhythmic pumping, and pressure on Joeys clit continued, sending Joey on her journey towards her ultimate high.

Joey held Charlie tighter as she began to tremble against her, her hips thrusting against Charlies fingers, as she came. She stifled her cries of pleasure, by burying her head in Charlies neck, and then gasped and panted as Charlie pushed her over the edge.

Charlie withdrew her fingers as she came to rest. They smiled and chuckled quietly at each other. "You're so bad." Joey said softly.

"It's your fault." Charlie stated. "You drive me crazy, and make me bad." She pouted playfully.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Joey smiled.

"As if." Charlie smiled back. "We'd better shower now, eh." She added softly.

"Yes. And we'd better be quiet."

"Do you think anyone heard anything?" Whispered Charlie.

"No. I don't reckon." Joey replied quietly. "There's a few showers on, and the water's quite noisy."

"And we were quiet weren't we." Charlie said. "For a change." She chuckled.

Joey laughed.

"Shush hon." Charlie giggled.

They began to wash their hair, and then wash each other down with the shower gel, before rinsing themselves off. They wrapped the towels around themselves, and dried off, before putting their clean clothes on. They brushed their hair and checked they both looked OK, before then they picked up all their gear, and headed back to the tent, dropping the wet towels in the bin on the way out the shower block.

The sisters were already in the tent, and they walked to reception together, to go to breakfast.

There was a list of activities for each group up on the noticeboard.

They checked their groups out.

"Hey hon. Looks like our activities have been brought forward, and all the groups are going on the hike this afternoon." Charlie stated, as she saw their tree-top walk had been moved to first thing, then the Segway racing, then the hike.

"I'd better get the camera ready for some shots of you then." Joey smiled.

"I hope I don't get stuck up there." Charlie said.

"You'll be fine baby."

They walked with the sisters into the restaurant, and helped themselves to breakfast. Charlie and Joey had toast, scrambled egg, baked beans, bacon and sausage, with coffees and followed by strawberry fruit yoghurt each.

"Well, that filled a hole." Joey said, rubbing her stomach.

Charlie smiled at her. "You look like you needed to refuel." She whispered in her ear, making Joey chuckle.

"Right. We're going to get changed for the tree-tops climbing." Sarah said. "Put something more appropriate on." She added, smiling at everyone.

"We'll come back with you too." Charlie said. They all stood up, and made their way out to the tent.

Joey got their camera out, ready to take photos of Charlie, and Charlie got changed into shirts, t-shirt and trainers, more appropriate for the activity ahead.

All four of them set-off some 15 minutes later, and as they approached reception, they noticed several vehicles now parked outside, and several people standing around, speaking to the leaders of the centre.

As Joey and Charlie got closer, they noticed a couple of people with large cameras, and a TV crew there. As soon as Joey approached, one photographer turned around. He recognised Joey, and walked towards her, pulling his reporter with them.

They approached her and Charlie. "Morning Joey." The reporter smiled, putting a microphone in front of her. "We hear you've been quite the heroine." He said.

Joey smiled slightly, and glanced at Charlie, before saying to the reporter. "It was a team effort, not just me."

"We heard that it was you who personally rescued 3 men out there, and guided another, plus 2 women to safety in a terrifying storm." The reporter said.

"I was out on the lake, yes, but everyone on shore, including my partner Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, and Sarah and Hannah here, also helped with the rescue."

"Could we take a photo for the local Daily Tribune newspaper?" The photographer asked.

"Umm. Sure. If you want." Joey replied. "But you'll have to check with my agent before you publish it, and my quotes."

"Sure, no problem. Have you got a name and phone number please?"

Joey duly wrote down the O'Neill Sydney agency office phone number on the reporters pad. The photographer then took a few shots of Joey on her own, and then with Charlie.

"I think it'll be a good angle for the article, a top-pro surfer and her cop girlfriend performing a daring rescue." The reporter said.

"It wasn't that daring." Joey replied.

"There's plenty of people who seem to think it was." The reporter smiled.

As they were having their photos taken, a couple of other photographers and reporters turned around, and walked towards them too.

"Are you the rescuer?" Asked one of them, not knowing who she was.

"Well, I was the one on the windsurf if that's what you mean." Joey replied.

"Could we have a few pictures and quotes please?"

"Sure. But you'll have to check with my agent, before you print anything."

"Your agent?"

"Yeah, here's the number." Joey said, borrowing her pen, and writing the number and name down again.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" The reporter asked. She got a laugh from the first reporter and photographer.

"Call yourself a reporter love." He joked.

"It's Joey Collins." Joey replied smiling, trying to ignore the spat that was brewing.

"And what do you do Miss Collins?" She asked, writing Joeys name down on her pad, slightly embarrassed she didn't know who she was.

"I'm a pro surfer, but I used to windsurf for Australia to." Joey paused. "Hence why I helped out yesterday."

"Ahh. Thank you." The reporter smiled, grateful Joey was answering her questions. "And you and an off duty cop helped with the rescue, is that right?"

"Yeah. The cop is my also partner, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."

"Oh right." She smiled. "Would it be possible to speak to him too?"

"No." Joey smiled. "But you can speak to her." She said, emphasizing the 'her'. "She's right here. My partner Charlie." She introduced Charlie to the reporter.

"Oh. Umm, sorry." The reporter blushed. She was making a right mess of this, she thought to herself. "Umm, could I just get a couple of quotes from you both please?"

"Sure." Joey said. They chatted to her for a couple of minutes, and then she thanked them and left them to it.

"If Joey and Charlie hadn't been here, goodness knows what would have happened to everyone." Sarah finished speaking to the first reporter.

"Yeah, they were both great." Added Hannah.

"That's what we've heard from the local police station too." The first reporter said.

The photographer took photos of the sisters too. Then Jamie and Lee arrived. They saw the press hanging around, and they were called over and asked if they had anything to say. They proceeded to say that they were two of the people Joey rescued, and they would always be very grateful to her, for saving their lives. They had their photos taken with Joey, Charlie, Sarah and Hannah then, and then the press left them on their own.

The TV news crew then came over. They introduced themselves to everyone, and asked for a few comments and a short taping of their explanations about what happened. They all obliged.

When they'd finished, the 6 of them went into the reception area.

"Wow, that was just wow." Jamie said, impressed with all the attention. "I guess you're both used to that?" He asked Joey and Charlie.

"Well, Joey is, much more than me." Charlie said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Although sometimes I have to speak on local TV or to reporters about a case we're dealing with."

"It can be very annoying though, what with cameras being shoved in your face all the time." Joey admitted.

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie replied. "But still. That was fun. I'll have to get a copy of the paper before I go home." He chuckled.

The rest of them chuckled with him as they entered reception.

Steve joined them a couple of minutes later, asking them all what was going on outside. "Hey you missed the fun mate. The press were all asking about what happened yesterday. You could've got on TV." Lee said.

"Damn." Steve said.

Joey and Charlie chuckled.

"Too bad mate."

They waited for a couple more minutes, and then Beth came along, to take them to the centre where their tree top walk would begin. Joey checked that she could walk underneath, on the ground, as she wasn't up to climbing, and follow them. Beth confirmed that that would be fine. They got in a minibus, and Beth drove them 10 minutes up the road to the start of the walk.

She got them harnessed up, gave them gloves and knee pads, and checked their helmets were on properly. Then she gave them a safety talk, explaining how the harnessing and ropes worked, assuring them that they wouldn't fall off. She explained there were 3 guides, already waiting at check points throughout the route, and they would help them out, and she herself would be guiding them through.

Joey took photos of Charlie in her safety gear. "You look very sexy baby." She chuckled, showing Charlie the digital photos on the screen.

"I can think of sexier attire to wear." Charlie chuckled back.

"Umm. Me too." Joey said, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Charlie.

"Hon." Laughed Charlie.

"Looks like they're ready for you." Joey said softly. "Have fun."

"Will do." Charlie smiled. "See you at the end." She kissed Joey on the lips.

"And don't keep looking down for me. Concentrate on where you're putting your feet." Joey chuckled.

"Yes hon." Charlie chuckled back.

When they were all happy, Beth attached them to the guide wires, and they set off, climbing up the first rope climb, to a small platform, about 20 foot up the first tree.

Joey took plenty of snaps of Charlie, as they made their way round the rope walks, wooden platforms, and up and down rope ladders and across log swings.

She also took some of Hannah and Sarah, in case they wanted some copies.

As they passed each check point, with an instructor on, they followed them at the back, making sure they were all doing OK.

Charlie was thoroughly enjoying herself, even though some of it was really high, and would look down and wave at Joey, who was walking along the floor of the wood, following her progress.

After 45 minutes through the tree tops, they came to the end, an exhilarating zip wire from a 75 foot platform, ending at the side of the lake. It ran for 100 metres on a gradual slope.

They all took it in turns to climb the extra 20 foot to the platform, where a guide was waiting, to attach them to the wire.

There was a guide at the end, to unhook them, and take the harnesses off too.

Charlie was third to go. Joey gulped, as she saw how high her girlfriend was climbing. She took some photos, and silently wished for her to be OK.

As Charlie trembled slightly, as she neared the top, she breathed a huge sigh of relief, as the guide, Mark, attached her to the zip wire. She'd seen Steve go first, and them Lee, and now it was her turn.

She glanced down, God, she was high up. She gulped, and Mark asked her if she was ready. She nodded, and said softly. "Yeah." Her heart was pounding in her chest,

"OK, just walk forward off the platform, and the wire will take your weight. Keep your legs up slightly when you land."

"OK." Charlie said shakily.

He opened the gate around the platform, and Charlie stood on the edge. Joey watched from below, and videoed Charlie as she stepped forward.

Charlie shrieked as she fell down slightly, before the wire took her weight and she sped forwards and downwards to the ground. Joey had her heart in her mouth as she watched on.

It all went so quickly, and Charlie soon landed at the end, slightly shakily, but thrilled with the experience.

Joey ran along the path alongside the grassy area, and soon met Charlie at the end, as the guide there took her harness and safety equipment off her.

"Wow baby. That looked great. I got it on video mode." Joey beamed.

"God hon. That was scary, but brilliant." Charlie said excitedly. "My hearts pounding with the adrenalin."

"You did great." Joey said proudly.

"Next time we can both do it." Charlie smiled. "It was so much fun."

They watched the remaining people come down, and then waited for the guides, before they all got back on the minibus. They'd come round in a virtual circle through the woods, and almost ended up at the start.

They drove back to the reception, and had drinks and snacks of their choosing, while they waited for the next activity to start.

Some 20 minutes later, Claudia came and introduced herself to their group, and led them outside, and behind the shower block. They were all surprised to see some smooth thin concrete and tarmacked paths, winding around a small field.

She opened the locked up cabin, and handed out helmet, gloves and knee pads. They she showed them how to drive the Segways. She then let them take out one each, and start gong round the tracks.

They all took a little time to get used to the balance, but started to have races and wizzed around the tracks.

After 30 minutes of fun, they were called back to the cabin, and then they all made their way back to the restaurant for lunch.

The press had gone, but there was another car outside reception. It turned out to be health and safety inspectors, here to complete reports on everything that had happened yesterday.

They'd already asked Tim to speak to all Joey and Charlies group. Even though the police had taken statements from everyone, they wanted separate statements too. They all were to speak to the 3 inspectors after lunch, before going on the hike.

They sat down for lunch, and Joey and Charlie had tuna pasta bake, for energy for the hike. They had some water and a coffee each too, and then couldn't resist the chocolate cheesecake for dessert though.

Then they all went to get changed ready for the hike that everyone was going on.


	335. Chapter 335

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol I'm sure they really did their best to keep quiet._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 335

They got their walking boots, thick socks, and long lightweight leisure come hiking trousers on, and sorted out a rucksack to take some spare waterproofs in, in case it rained.

Joey got her phone and camera out the locker, and she rang her agency office, to let them know about the rescue and happenings yesterday, when she got back to the tent, as she lay on the bed with Charlie.

They already knew about it, as one of the reporters had already contacted them, as he wanted to be first to report the breaking news story.

Joey apologised for not reporting it herself, but she explained that they were obviously away, and she'd hurt her shoulder slightly again.

The agency were happy enough for the publicity, and thanked her for confirming the facts for their own press release, but they were concerned for her shoulder injury.

She told them it was fine, and she would be OK for the training and compo coming up.

She then rang Ruby, in case she'd heard anything and was worried about Charlie. Ruby was, of course, extremely excited by the news, and wanted all the details, so she could let everyone know.

She was very proud of Joey, and Charlie, for their large part in the rescues, and told Joey so. "Wow. That's brilliant Jo. You're amazingly brave."

"Thank you Rubes." Joey said, smiling down the phone, before passing the phone to Charlie, so she could speak to her sister. "I'll pass you to Charlie, she'd like a word."

"OK. Bye Jo."

"See you tomorrow night Rubes."

"Hi Rubes." Charlie said, when Joey passed her the phone.

"Wow sis. You two were brilliant." Ruby said excitedly to Charlie. "I'm going to tell everyone what you've done."

Charlie chuckled. "You should be in marketing and advertising Rubes. You'll do our egos wonders."

"I could be Joeys personal assistant or manager." Ruby suggested hopefully.

"I think she may be semi-retired from that game, by the time you leave Uni Rubes." Charlie chuckled. "But if she isn't, then I'm sure you can work for Jo if you want." She smiled. "And don't forget Jo has other business interests, so who knows what will be available."

"Oh yeah. I could join the family business somehow couldn't I." Ruby stated.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens." Charlie smiled at Rubys use of the word family, while Joey watched on, wondering what Ruby was saying.

"Anyway, apart from staging dramatic rescue bids, are you both having fun?"

"Yes we are. It's been great fun." Charlie replied. "Although we're in a shared tent with 6 other people." She said solemnly.

Ruby erupted down the phone, even Joey heard her laughing.

"Ruby?" Charlie said down the phone. Ruby continued to laugh. "Ruby!" Charlie said louder.

"Oh dear sis." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh dear what?"

"You and Joey, getting all frustrated in an eight man tent." Ruby chuckled again.

"That's enough of that Ruby." Charlie paused. "We're fine."

"I don't reckon." Ruby laughed. "You can't keep your hands off each other."

"We're fine Ruby." Charlie replied.

"Don't think so." Chuckled Ruby, before she added. "Unless….." She suddenly thought.

"Unless what?"

"No sis. You haven't have you?"

"Haven't what?"

"Haven't got it together in the tent already?" Ruby asked, slightly aghast.

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed

"You have haven't you." Ruby stated. "However did you manage to keep quiet?"

"I think we should stop talking about this now." Charlie suggested coolly.

"OK sis. Whatever you say." Ruby chuckled.

"We'll see you tomorrow night sometime."

"OK sis. You two be careful. No more heroics." Ruby said.

"We'll try Rubes. Bye for now."

"Yeah, bye sis."

"Bye Rubes." Charlie replied, before she hung up on Joeys phone.

"What was Ruby laughing about?" Joey asked, as Charlie handed her her phone back.

"She was laughing about us being in a shared tent."

Joey smiled. "I bet she was."

"Cheeky so and so." Charlie huffed.

"She knows what we're like." Joey said, as she rolled over onto her side, and put her arm over Charlies tummy, and on her left hip. She smiled at Charlie, and leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Charlie rolled onto her side too, and put her left leg through Joeys, and then put her left arm around Joeys back.

They kissed slowly, and deeply, eventually having to pause for breath, both blushing slightly from lack of oxygen and desire.

"Yeah." Panted Charlie. "She knows us real well." She chuckled.

They kissed again, pulling each other closer, before breaking off. "I'd better put this stuff back in the locker." Joey said softly.

"OK hon." Charlie said, as they slowly released each other. "We can resume this later." She chuckled.

Joey smiled back. "If you insist."

"I do." Charlie winked.

They walked back to the reception, and locked their things away. The health and safety inspectors were waiting for them, and had already spoken to Hannah and Sarah.

They had about ten minutes each with the inspectors, going over their police statements, and pointing out where there were safety issues with the windsurfing.

Then they went to reception to await all the others, for their hike.

All the instructors went with the groups, and they set off for a 4 hour trek through the woods, around the lake, and up and down a few large hills surrounding the centre.

Jamie caught up with Joey and Charlie, as he was bursting to tell them that Brian would be out of hospital later that day, and would come back to the camp, before they all went home together tomorrow.

"That's great news." Charlie said. "He's a lucky guy."

"He certainly is." Jamie agreed. "Let's hope he realises that."

"Let's hope." Mumbled Charlie under her breath.

They continued to follow the guides through the woods. Every so often, they would stop and point out something of interest to the adventurers. It might have been a plant, flower, insect or on one occasion, even a snake that one of them spotted up a tree.

Charlie gripped Joeys arm. "Geeze hon." She gulped. "It could've been in a tree I climbed on the tree top trail."

"I'm sure that they would soon move away from the area, when they heard the noise from you guys." She smiled. "They'd be scared of you."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah. I reckon." Joey smiled.

They took some pics while they walked, and after 45 minutes, they all stopped for water and a little break.

Once all the groups had caught up, they set off again. They wound up a steep hill, and huffed and puffed a bit. They took some more water on board when they got to the top, and then took a few pics of the view from the top of the peak. The instructor was pointing out various places, and the layout of the centre to them all.

They then set off again, and after just under 4 hours, arrived back at the reception area. Joey put the camera in their locker, while Charlie went back to the tent with Hannah and Sarah to get their stuff ready for a shower, and some clean clothes.

She met Joey at the shower block. Joey picked up three towels each, and they once again shared a shower cubicle together.

Charlie helped Joey undress, although her shoulder wasn't as stiff as it had been, and then they washed each other down, enjoying the intimacy they shared again. They finally switched off the water and wrapped the towels round themselves.

"Umm, I needed that shower after that walk." Joey said.

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled, as she dried her hair. "It was good though."

"Yeah, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"We've got about an hour before dinner for a little snooze now." Charlie stated.

"Umm. We can snuggle up nicely." Joey smiled.

They hurriedly put on their clean clothes, and put their wet towels in the bin on the way out. When they got back to the tent, Charlie brushed her hair again, and they both got in their sleeping bags, and lay down for a little snooze. Joey yawned as she set the travel alarm for 7.30 p.m..

"Tired are we?" Charlie asked.

"A little." Joey replied, her eyes already closed, as she rested her head on Charlies right shoulder.

They woke up to the alarm later on, and headed out to dinner with the sisters.


	336. Chapter 336

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I'm sure Ruby will have options to work with Joey after she graduates if she wants to. Yeah. Ruby knows them too well, and knows they would be very frustrated at their sleeping arrangements, lol. _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 336

They got themselves and the sisters a beer each at the bar, and then stood around chatting to a couple of others, while they waited to be called to dinner.

While they were there, Brian walked in through the entrance, looking rather sheepishly at everyone. Jamie and Lee were with him, and they walked straight to the bar, and bought 3 beers.

Tim walked over to him, and asked how he was. He replied he was fine, a bit exhausted, but fine.

The adventure centre were clearly worrying about him suing them, and the turn of events, as witnessed by others, meant it could still head in that direction.

Lee walked over to Joey and Charlies group.

The pair had their arms around each others waists, as they lent against the wall of the bar area.

"Hey." Lee said grinning. "Look who's back."

They looked around to see Brian hovering behind him.

"Hello Brian. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked politely.

"Umm. Not too bad thanks. A bit tired still. That's all." He replied quietly.

Lee and Jamie looked at him, as if they were waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"Did you want to say anything Bri?" Prompted Lee.

"Umm." He coughed. "Ummm. I guess." He started.

Everyone looked at him, wondering if he'd continue.

"Well?" Asked Lee.

"Umm. I guess I'd like to thank you Joey, for, umm, you know, helping me out yesterday." He mumbled. "Just got a bit tired. That's all. Out of practice." He added.

"That's OK Brian. You're welcome." Joey replied, realising that she was fortunate to get even that out of him.

Charlie and Hannah were amazed, and looked at Brian. "Is that all you can manage?" Charlie thought. "You pig." She added to herself. She decided to carry on with their evening without paying him anymore attention, if he was going to be like that.

She turned around again, and pulled Joey closer, as they continued chatting to each other.

Lee and Jamie glared at Brian. "What the hell did you say it like that for?" Lee asked.

"What?" Brian replied. "I said thank you. What more does she want? A medal?"

"Well yeah actually, I think she deserves one." Jamie replied, before going back to the bar with Lee to get another drink each.

Brian groaned, and followed them.

They were then all called through to dinner. Charlie and Joey sat down on a table together with Hannah and Sarah, and they ordered another beer each, and two bottles of white wine between them.

For starters, they had a choice of vegetable soup, pate, or garlic mushrooms. Main courses were Thai green curry, roast beef with all the trimmings, or vegetable lasagne. Desserts were sherry trifle, apple crumble or chocolate fudge cake, followed by cheese and biscuits.

Joey and Charlie both had the pate, roast beef and crumble. They washed their food down with plenty of beer and wine, and a good chat with the others around the table.

Then they all had cheese and biscuits and coffee to finish it off nicely.

When they'd finished dinner, they checked the weather. It was still warm and dry.

"Shall we take a couple of beers to the end of the pier again?" Charlie asked Joey.

"Yeah. Good idea." Joey smiled.

So they took a couple of beers to the end of the pier, sat down, as they did on Friday evening, with Charlie sitting in between Joeys legs, leaning back against her, and watched the stars twinkling in the sky above, as they drank their beers.

"So. Our last night here Jo." Charlie said sadly.

"Yeah." Joey sighed, as she squeezed Charlie slightly with her left hand round her stomach.

"Still. On the plus side." Charlie said.

"What's that?" Asked Joey.

"I'm gonna drag you straight to our bedroom and jump your bones as soon as we get home." Charlie giggled.

"That." Joey giggled. "Is one hell of a plus side."

"I'm glad you like my plan." Charlie smiled, as she turned her head to kiss Joey on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, you're full of great ideas." Joey smiled back.

"I've just had another one." Charlie stated.

"What's that then?"

"How's about you get us another beer each, while I pop to the loo?"

"You're on." Joey smiled. She kissed Charlie on the cheek, and then Charlie got up, pulling up Joey after her. They walked hand in hand back down the pier, and then Charlie popped to the loo.

Joey was a bit wary of letting her out of her sight, as it was dark and Charlie was a bit tipsy, but Charlie said she'd be fine, and Joey wasn't far away if she needed her.

Joey rushed to the bar.

"Hey Joey." Brian said, in a rather slurry fashion, as Joey entered the bar again.

"Yes?"

"If you wanna, you know, meet up later, to get it together, I'm free."

"Sorry?"

"You know, if you wanna get to grips with what you got to grips with in my trunks again." He winked.

Joey looked at him aghast. "Brian, the only reason I squeezed your balls, was so you'd let go of me, so you wouldn't drown me." She stated. "I have no intention, in the slightest, of ever repeating that again."

"Oh come on. Just a quickie." He said hopefully.

"Night Brian." Joey said, as she shook her head, and went to get a couple more beers.

She then rushed back to the front of the pier. She fidgeted and walked around for a couple of minutes, more than tempted to go into the toilet block to call out for Charlie, but knew she had to let her, for both their sakes, get used to visiting toilets by herself.

Charlie came out, and walked towards her, smiling broadly at her girlfriend. "Miss me?" She asked.

"Always." Joey replied, happy that Charlie was OK. She handed Charlie a bottle, and they walked back down the end of the pier, hand in hand, and sat down in their spot again.

They chuckled as Joey told Charlie what Brian had said.

"Oh dear hon." Charlie laughed. "Well, if you will go round grabbing parts of strange mens anatomy, what do you expect?"

"Yes, well, remind me never to do that again." She shook her head from side to side, scrunching her face up with a look of distaste on it, making Charlie laugh more.

"Oh hon." Charlie smiled. "I wonder what he told the police about that?"

"He probably conveniently said he'd forgotten what happened." Joey chuckled.

They continued to chat, and watch the stars, as they finished their drinks. Then they headed for their tent, grabbed their wash kits, and PJ's, and went to the wash block.

They cleaned their teeth, went to the loo, and got changed together in a shower cubicle.

They heard grunting and moaning coming from the locked cubicle at the very end, and looked at each other, agog, before bursting into a fit of the giggles, before quickly putting their hands over their mouths, so they wouldn't be heard.

"Oh good God hon." Charlie whispered. "We weren't that loud were we?"

"No baby." Joey smiled. "We were very well controlled."

"Let's get out of here."

"You sure you don't want to stick around to see who it is?" Joey smirked.

"No I don't." Charlie giggled. "It's up to them what they get up to. Let's leave them to it."

"OK." Joey agreed.

"Besides, it's making me jealous and frustrated." Charlie giggled.

Joey giggled back. "Poor baby."

They finished getting dressed in their PJ's, and then picked all their stuff up, and headed back to the tent.

They quietly put their stuff away, then got into the sleeping bag, and cuddled up in bed.

"God I can't wait until tomorrow night." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear, as she slowly snaked her arms further around Joeys back.

Joey smiled. "Me either beautiful." She whispered back.

They both pulled their heads back, and kissed tenderly, as Joey put her right hand behind Charlies back, pulling her even closer. She gently nudged her right leg between Charlies legs, and continued kissing.

When they broke off, both breathing slightly heavier, the desire evident, Joey said softly. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Jo." Charlie replied more than happily.

They kissed again, refraining, with great difficulty, from running their hands over each others bodies through their PJs.

They broke off again. "Night sexy." Charlie whispered, as she cuddled Joey.

"Night beautiful." Joey gasped, as they broke off from another long slow kiss. Charlie smiled in the semi darkness.

They got comfy, entwined together, with Joey draped over Charlie slightly, before they nodded off to sleep.


	337. Chapter 337

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, some people never learn. Lol, sharing a tent with others certainly makes some people twitchy._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 337

Charlie awoke in the night, needing the toilet again, after drinking all the wine and beer the night before.

This time, knowing she was quite tipsy, and how Joey had gently reprimanded her before, she gently awoke Joey from her slumber, so she could accompany her to the toilet block.

"Hon." She whispered gently, as she rocked Joeys shoulder backwards and forwards slightly, in an attempt to wake her.

Joey stirred and groaned softly.

Charlie said quietly. "Sorry hon. Are you awake? I need the toilet." Charlie felt guilty.

"Ummm." Joey managed.

"Sorry." Charlie said again, as she slipped out from under Joey.

Joey opened her eyes, and yawned in the darkness. She got out of bed, and they picked up the torch. They didn't put anything on over their PJ's, just put their trainers on, and went quietly out the tent.

When they were outside, Charlie said. "Sorry hon."

"Hey, it's OK." Joey yawned. "I told you I wanted you to wake me if you needed the loo." She smiled, and took Charlies hand in her own. "I don't want you walking around this place at night on your own. Especially when you're tipsy."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled.

"Like I said, it's OK." Joey smiled back.

They entered the block, went to the loo, washed their hands, and then went very quietly back to bed in their tent.

They cuddled up again, facing each other, and Charlie kissed Joey goodnight again. "Night baby." Sighed Joey happily, her eyes already closed.

"Night hon." Charlie replied softly, as she rested her head against Joeys neck and shoulder, and nodded off again.

The alarm bell awoke all the occupants of the tent at 7.30 a.m.. Joey and Charlie were both startled awake, and jumped.

"Gee." Joey groaned. "That gets me every time." She said, as she buried her head in Charlies neck.

Charlie smiled, and wrapped her arms tighter around Joey, kissing the side of her head. "Me too." She chuckled. "Morning sexy."

Joey chuckled into Charlies neck, before lifting her head up. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled, before kissing Charlie gently on the lips. Charlie melted into the kiss, and was slightly breathless when they broke off.

"So." Charlie began, looking at Joey. "What activity shall we do again today?" She asked softly.

"I really don't mind." Joey replied.

"Do you think you're up to the rope walk? Because if you are, we could do that, so you've had a go at it too."

"I'm really not sure my shoulder's up to pulling me up those rope ladders, and across the rope bridges just yet." Joey sighed.

"How about one of the driving ones again then?" Charlie suggested instead. "The 4WD or quad bikes?"

"Yeah. The 4WD might be better for my shoulder. It won't require as much strength to steer the vehicles, as it would to hold the quad bike handle bars all the time."

"OK. Sorted then. 4WD it is." Charlie smiled.

They dozed for a while in each others arms, before the bell alarm went off again. They both groaned and hid under the covers until it stopped.

"Guess we'd better go shower then." Joey groaned.

"Yep. Shower, brekkie, 4WD, lunch, drive home, bed." Charlie smiled broadly, wiggling her eyebrows at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "Planned all out for us already."

"Oh yes." Charlie smiled. "The most important one being bed." She kissed Joey. "I can't wait to rip all your clothes off, drag you into bed and make mad passionate love to you." She said very quietly.

Joeys eyes bulged. "Neither can I." She replied excitedly.

"Although, I can actually strip your clothes off in a minute." Charlie stated. "And run my hands all over your toned, sexy, gorgeous body in the shower." She smirked playfully.

"True." Joey chuckled. "Whatever you want."

"I want you." Charlie stated, looking directly at Joey. "But I will have to wait until tonight, to do it properly."

Joey chuckled. "That's a shame."

"God, it certainly is. I'm struggling to just sleep with you in this bed."

"Umm, me too." Joey agreed.

"That's because you're a sex maniac." Charlie chuckled.

"Me?" Joey exclaimed.

"Shush hon." Charlie chuckled.

"Oops." Joey chuckled. "That was a bit loud for the tent wasn't it."

"Yes." Charlie nodded, smiling at Joey. "But you can be as loud as you want when we get home." She winked.

Joeys eyes bulged again. "Baby!"

"Yes?"

"God, you'd better stop teasing me, or I'll make love to you right here, right now."

Charlie chuckled. "I wouldn't complain."

"No, but our other tent occupiers would." Joey chuckled.

"They might enjoy the show." Charlie chuckled.

"Charlie!" Joey exclaimed. "I am not performing for an audience."

"No?" Charlie smirked playfully.

"No." Joey shook her head. "You and me are for our eyes only." She confirmed.

"And poor Ruby, when she catches us unawares." Charlie chuckled.

"True." Joey laughed. "Anyway, stop winding me, I'm getting hot and bothered." She chuckled.

"Oooh goodie, just how I like you." Charlie teased.

"Charlie." Joey chuckled. "Enough. Time for a shower."

"OK sexy. Cold one for you then." Charlie laughed, as she quickly rolled over, and got out of bed.

Joey rolled her eyes, smiling at Charlie, and she got out of bed too. They put their tracksuits on over their PJ's, got some clean underwear ready, and their wash stuff, and wandered off to the shower block, visiting the toilet and cleaning their teeth first.

They stripped off in the shower cubicle, and turned the taps on, waiting for the hot water to come through, they embraced each other, and kissed slowly.

"So sexy." Muttered Charlie, as she leant back to admire Joeys body.

"So beautiful." Joey replied, as she took in Charlies face and breasts.

They pulled each other closer again, kissed, and then broke off to get under the water. They washed and rinsed their own hair, and then they took it in turns to wash each other. They put shower gel all over each other, and then rinsed down.

They thoroughly enjoyed seeing and touching each others bodies, and although they didn't have sex, they still got a thrill from being so close and intimate.

Once they had rinsed down, they switched off the water and wrapped themselves in the clean towels.

They soon dried off, and brushed their hair, before going back to the tent. They sorted out a few bits of packing, in preparation of leaving later on, and then went to have some breakfast.

Quite a few people were already at the tables, and Charlie and Joey helped themselves to a large cooked breakfast each.

They had bacon, fried eggs, sausages, toast, baked beans and mushrooms. They also had orange and mango juice and a large coffee each.

They sat down at a table with Hannah and Sarah, and began to tuck into their large platefuls of food.

"Morning." Hannah said. "I don't suppose you've had time to see the local paper this morning have you?" She enquired.

"No. Why?" Asked Charlie.

"Because you're both on the front of it." Sarah laughed.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Hang on." Hannah said, as she got up from the table, and quickly wet to pick up a paper from reception. She came back and put it down in front of the couple. "See. Heroines." She chuckled.

The headline read simply. "The lakes heroines."

"Thanks." Charlie smiled, as she looked at the paper that Hannah put down. "Hey. That's not a bad photo hon." Charlie chuckled.

"No it's not." Joey replied, reading the article as she ate. "They've been quite nice in the article too."

Charlie then read the article, and agreed. "Not bad at all." She smiled. "I'll take a copy home for Rubes."

"Good idea." Joey chuckled. "She'd hate to miss out."

They finished their food, and then went to get another coffee each, before picking up a strawberry yoghurt each to finish off.

"What are you two going to have another go on today?" Joey asked the sisters.

"The 4WD. What about you two?"

"Same here." Joey smiled.

"Oh good. We can have some races again." Sarah smiled.

"As long as we don't try and turn over the vehicles again." Hannah laughed, looking at her sister.

They all laughed. "It will be fun again." Charlie said, smiling at the others.

They finished breakfast, and then went back to change into some clothes for the 4WD, then met again at reception.

There were groups of other people hanging about, waiting to go on their own final event selections. When the instructors called out their events, the guests all stood with them, and split out with each instructor. It turned out there were another 12 people who wanted a go at the 4WD again.

The session would have more people than usual on it, but the instructor, Tim, asked if some of them would mind doubling up in the cabs. Charlie and Joey, Hannah and Sarah said they wouldn't mind in the least, as did 4 other couples, so they were all sorted for the last session of their weekend break away.

They had to have 2 minibus trips out, to take the guests to the sessions, and 2 extra staff members to help out and keep an eye on things.

They had great fun, racing around the circuits again. Charlie and Joey swapped places in the cabs, and took it in turns to drive and race against the others.

They all had a great laugh, and had a longer than usual session, as they were only having the one today.

They finished their drives, and got the minibus back to reception, where they all filed in for lunch.

Joey selected a large slice of ham and mushroom pizza and chips, while Charlie selected a small slice of ham and pineapple pizza and salad. They both had a diet coke and coffee each too.

They sat down with the sisters, and Joey smiled when Charlie began to take a few chips from her plate. "Thanks hon." Charlie said, smiling adoringly at Joey.

"You're welcome. But you know I always get extra because I know you'll eat half of them." She chuckled.

Charlie nudged Joey on the arm. "Only because you love me." Charlie said in Joeys ear.

Joey turned her head and smiled at her. "Of course."

They continued with their lunch, and finished it off with apple tart and cream, and another coffee.

When they'd finished their food, they got their stuff out of the lockers, and then returned to the tent to finish packing.

They changed into comfortable clothes, shorts and t-shirts, for driving home, and put all their clothes in their big rucksacks. They used the smaller rucksack for their purse and wallet, camera and things they may need for the trip.

They checked they had everything, before they loaded up their car. They popped back to the tent, to wish the sisters a safe trip home. The sisters hugged them both in turn, and wished them a safe trip too.

Then Charlie gave them a business card with her phone number on it, so they could contact her for a copy of any photos they took. She pointed out her office email address was on there too, so if they send her theirs, she would forward copies of the photos to them.

The sisters thanked them profusely. They had been slightly unsure about approaching the somewhat famous couple, for their contact details, as they didn't want them to think they were stalking them or anything.

They told Charlie they'd send any photos they had through to her as soon as they could.

"Thank you." Charlie said. "Although you may have to wait a while for us to send any back, as Joeys away from the end of the week, so we're not going to be doing much apart from spending time together. So we may not have time to sort out photos for a month or so."

"No worries." Hannah replied smiling. "It'd be lovely to get any extra ones at all. Thank you."

"Well goodbye then." Charlie smiled. "Lovely to meet you. Take care."

"You too." Sarah said. "And thank you for rescuing us, and good luck with your compos Joey."

"No worries." Joey chuckled. "Good bye."

With that they held hands, and walked out to their car. They didn't see the guys, to say goodbye to, so just got in the car, put on their sunglasses, and set off for Summer Bay.

They stopped after 2 hours driving, for a quick toilet and coffee break, before setting off again.

When they got nearer home, Charlie rang Ruby, to see if the household wanted them to pick up takeouts on the way home for everyone, and if so, which kind.

Ruby said she'd ring back. She went into the lounge to see Leah, and told her what Charlie said.

"I did bring home a lasagne, but we can have that tomorrow." Leah said.

"Is that a yes to take out then?" Asked Ruby excitedly.

"Why not." Smiled Leah.

"Yeahhhhhh." VJ shouted.

"What sort shall we have then? Chinese, pizza, fish and chips, Indian?" Ruby asked.

"Umm. We haven't had fish and chips for ages. What do you fancy?"

"I'm good with chips." Ruby smiled.

"Me too." VJ virtually shouted.

"OK. I'll have cod and chips." Leah said.

"Sausage and chips for me please Rubes." VJ said.

"OK. I'll ring Charlie back." Ruby replied, as she went back to her room. She placed their orders with Charlie, ordering cod and chips for herself too.

Charlie told Ruby they would be another 45 minutes before they got home, as they would stop off at the chippy on the way.

"OK sis. See you then."

They hung up.

"OK hon." Charlie said. "Two cod and chips, one sausage and chips."

"Chippy here we come then." Chuckled Joey.

"What did you fancy?"

"As if you have to ask." Joey chuckled.

"Hon." Charlie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her girlfriend.

"Oh, you meant food." Joey pouted playfully.

She got a little slap on the left thigh for her trouble.

"Oww." She said.

"That didn't hurt." Charlie chuckled. "And if it did, I'll kiss it better later."

Joey beamed at Charlie. "It really really really hurts."

"Oh dear." Charlie winked. "That's going to take a lot of kissing to fix."

"Yeah. I figured." Joey smiled.

"Anyway. Back to the task in hand. What would you like from the chippy?"

"I think I might have cod and chips too." Joey smiled.

"I think I'll have chicken and chips."

"That's two loads of chips today."

"We'll go for a run tomorrow, work it off."

"We can work some off tonight." Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed. "Yes we can."

They carried on their journey, and soon arrived in Yabbie Creek. Joey drove to the chippy.

"Hey. What's going on there?" Charlie asked, as she stared out the window at 'Angelos'.

Joey stopped the car, and peered out the windscreen. "I don't know." She replied.

There was a large flatbed truck parked in the car park outside the restaurant, and 4 men were unloading wooden planks off the back. They carried some into the restaurant. Charlie got out the car.

"Where are you going baby?"

"I'm going to see what's happening."

"Get back in the car, I'll park over the road."

Charlie got back in, and Joey pulled into the car park, stopping the engine.

Charlie and Joey got out the car, Joey locked it, and they wandered into the surf club, following the guys with planks of wood up the stairs.

"Hey Charlie." John shouted at them. "You can't go up there."

"Why not?" Charlie asked, walking towards John at the bar.

"They've been closed down." He stated.

"What do you mean, closed down?" Charlie asked.

"I guess they've gone bankrupt." John stated.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Let's go upstairs."

They walked up the stairs, just as the guys were already nailing the thick planks of wood to 'Angelos' front door.

"Hey. What's happening here?" Charlie asked.

"What's it to you?" One of the men asked gruffly.

Charlie took her purse out her pocket, and showed the men her warrant card. "I'm the Senior Constable round here, and I want to know what's going on."

"We got orders from the bank, to make the place secure. That's all I know." He then replied.

"And what does that usually mean, in your experience?" Charlie asked politely.

"It means they've gone out of business, and owe the bank a packet." He replied.

"OK thanks." Charlie said, turning round and looking at Joey. "Wow. That's a bit of a shock." She said, as they walked down the stairs together.

"It sure is." Joey pondered.

"I mean, I thought Angelo had just invested in the place."

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "As much as I hated him, I wouldn't want him to lose any money."

"Wonder what's going to happen with the place?"

"I wonder what's going to happen to Angelo."

"Dare we hope he leaves the Bay?" Charlie said.

"I don't think we dare. We couldn't be that lucky. Could we?"

"Fingers crossed hon." Charlie smiled.

"Right. Let's pick dinner up, or we'll have a hungry household hollering at us." Joey chuckled.

They got back in the car, and headed for the chippy, and then back to Leahs.

Their hungry housemates had wondered where they'd gotten to, so as they ate, they told them about 'Angelos', and the rescue they did on the lake.

Ruby got the local newspaper out, and that had them on the front too, and an article about their rescue bid in it.

Charlie chuckled. "We bought you a local one from the lakes too Rubes."

"Oh thank you." Ruby beamed. "You two are so brilliant."

"Not really Rubes. Just helping out where we can."

They continued chatting and eating, enjoying a glass of white wine to wash their food down.

They soon finished, and then tidied up, before Joey and Charlie took themselves off, after half an hour, for a shower and an early night.


	338. Chapter 338

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, umm, I wonder what is going to happen to Risotto and 'Angelos'?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 338

"It's still very early." Ruby said, before giggling wickedly. "I bet you're keen to make up for the lost time spent in your tent eh."

Charlie blushed slightly, as she walked past VJ. "We've had a long busy weekend Ruby, and Joey's had a tiring drive today. We also need to shower and get ready for work tomorrow." She tried to explain.

Ruby enjoyed teasing Charlie, and making her sister squirm. Joey smiled at Charlie, and then Ruby. "And, of course, it will be nice to sleep in our own bed again too." Joey added.

"Sleep?" Ruby laughed.

"Good night Ruby." Joey said, chuckling, as she led Charlie out the lounge.

"Night sis. Night Jo." Ruby replied, smiling to herself.

"Night." Leah laughed.

"Night Leah." Joey replied.

"Night all." Charlie managed.

Joey chuckled as she entered their bedroom. "Your sister is a cheeky so and so."

Charlie huffed. "Cheeky is right."

"But you made a good save with your excuses for our early night." Joey chuckled.

"What do you mean excuses?" Charlie asked, as she put her bags from the weekend, on the bed.

"Excuses because we want some sexy time, not just an early night." Joey smiled.

"They weren't excuses hon. I do want an early night." Charlie replied, as she opened up her bags.

"But Charlie…." Joey looked at her.

"What hon?" Charlie replied, as she unpacked a few bits.

"But we've been in a shared tent for three nights. I need an early night, early night." She winked at Charlie.

"I need an early night, sleep tight, night." Charlie replied.

Joey stared at her girlfriend, open mouthed. She saw the corner of Charlies mouth twitch. "Charlie Buckton." She exclaimed, as she walked round the bed, and hugged Charlie round the waist from behind.

"Yes Joey Collins?" Charlie replied.

"You cheeky bugger." Joey chuckled.

Charlie smiled. Not that Joey could see that from behind. "I don't know what you mean."

Joey tickled her on the sides. Charlie giggled, and screeched. "Stop it hon."

"That'll teach you. Winding me up like that." Joey stated, as Charlie turned around in her arms, chuckling wickedly as she did so.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys shoulders, as Joey put her hands on Charlies hips. Charlie smiled at Joey. "Gotcha, didn't I." She said smugly.

"You did." Joey smiled and nodded back. "For a few seconds."

"As if I want to just go to sleep after three nights of just cuddling in a shared bloody tent." Charlie chuckled.

"We did have some light relief in the shower don't forget." Joey stated.

"True." Charlie smiled. "But I'd like some heavy relief real soon." She said softly, her blue eyes glinting at Joey.

Joey smiled back. "I think that can be arranged." She said softly.

They pulled each other closer, and kissed softly, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Ummm." Moaned Joey, against Charlies lips.

They had a long slow kiss, and then broke off, both smiling broadly at each other, their cheeks flushing from desire.

"I guess we should unpack a few things, and grab that shower hon." Charlie said.

"I guess." Joey replied.

"The sooner we get sorted, the sooner we can shower and go to bed." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get moving then." Joey giggled, as she released Charlie, and went to get a few things out of her own weekend bags.

They unpacked a few bits, and pieces, and Joey said she'd sort their dirty washing out tomorrow.

"We need to get our stuff ready for our run tomorrow morning too." Charlie said. "And set the alarm." She groaned.

"At least it won't be as bad as the alarm in the tent." Joey chuckled. "That was real bad!"

"It certainly was." Agreed Charlie.

"When we've had our run, I'll sort our brekkie out while you're in the shower, and then I'll go surfing for a couple of hours. When I come back I'll put some washing on."

"OK. Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, and hugged Joey. "You're too good to me." She said softly, before kissing Joey on the lips.

"Is it any wonder." Joey smiled. "When I get a reward like that."

Charlie smiled. "I wouldn't call that a reward."

"What would you call it?" Joey asked.

"A necessity." Charlie chuckled, before kissing Joey again. "I can't do without my Joey loving."

Joey smiled, and chuckled back. "Ummm. I can't do without my Charlie loving."

"Just as well." Charlie chuckled. "And boy have I missed my Joey loving this weekend." She pouted.

"We have all night to start to make up for it." Joey smiled.

Charlies eyes twinkled at her. "Why don't I pop in the shower first." She suggested. "Then you go in afterwards."

"Why?" Pouted Joey. "I love showering with you."

"Hon, just do what I ask please." Charlie replied. "We can shower together tomorrow morning, after we've had our run."

"OK." Joey sighed, slightly sadly.

Charlie chuckled, and whispered into Joeys ear. "Don't forget, after your shower, I'll be waiting for you in bed."

Joeys face broke out into a massive grin. "Quickest shower in history for me then."

Charlie chuckled, as she released Joey. "Right, I'm popping in the shower now. See you in a bit sexy."

"Don't be too long." Joey smiled.

Joey continued to sort out some stuff from her bag, and then Charlie came back wrapped in her towels.

Joey kissed her on the lips, and then went off to shower herself.

In the meantime, Charlie quickly dried herself, and brushed her hair. She quickly put on some sexy underwear, and checked her appearance in the mirror. She smiled. She was very happy with the look, and she thought that Joey would be happy too.

She sprayed a subtle amount of perfume on, then she put the bedside lamp on, and then switched the main light off.

She got in bed, hiding under the covers, and awaited Joeys return.

Joey soon came back from the bathroom, wrapped in her towels. She smiled when she saw Charlie sitting up in bed, then closed and locked their door.

As she dried her hair on a towel, she said. "Evening beautiful."

"Good evening sexy." Charlie replied, smiling broadly at Joey.

Joey smiled back, and finished drying off. She dropped her towels on the floor. "Hon." Charlie said.

"They'll be fine. I'll wash them tomorrow." Joey replied, as she brushed her hair, then stood, hands on hips at the end of the bed.

"What are you waiting for?" Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled. "Nothing, just looking at my beautiful girl friend." She crept slowly up the bed on all fours, on top of the covers, until she lay gently on top of Charlie. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey gorgeous." Charlie replied softly.

They kissed, slowly, and deeply, moaning softly against each others lips.

"Can I peek under the covers now?" Joey giggled against Charlies lips.

Charlie giggled back, her eyes bright and wide. "I'm surprised you waited this long."

Joey smiled broadly, chuckling. "Just trying to be, you know, a bit seductive."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, don't take too long. I may get bored waiting."

"That'll never happen." Joey replied, kissing Charlie on the lips. "And patience is a virtue don't forget."

"I have no patience when it comes to my Joey loving." Charlie pouted.

"I know." Joey giggled. "So, just this once, I'll start right now."

"So generous hon." Charlie chuckled.

"Uh huh." Joey smiled, before she began kissing and sucking gently on Charlies neck.

"Ummmm." Sighed Charlie, as she squeezed Joeys naked body down, so she was tighter against her.

Joey kissed and nibbled Charlies neck, sucking gently and licking her on her pulse points.

Charlie purred her satisfaction to Joey, as her desire was fuelled deeper with each kiss and tongues caress.

Joey kissed delicately up Charlies neck and chin, before reaching her lips. She smiled down at Charlie, whose eyelids were fluttering with love at Joey, her blue eyes piercingly sharp.

"Hey baby." Joey said softly.

"Hey hon." Charlie smiled back.

Joey kissed her softly, before running her tongue along Charlies lips, and nibbling then gently. She deepened the kiss, and Charlie moaned softly against her lips.

Joey slowly broke off the kissing. "I think I need to join you under this quilt." She stated.

Charlie opened her eyes. "Please do." She chuckled.

Joey kissed Charlie quickly again, and got off Charlie, whose eyes widened with lust, as she admired Joeys erect nipples as she moved to get under the quilt.

Joey caught Charlie looking, and smirked playfully at her. "Like what you see?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah." She said huskily, licking her lips.

Joey drew back the quilt, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, at the sight of Charlie laying in her very sexy silky cream underwear.

She wore a beautiful slightly frilly silk bra, matching skimpy knickers, and matching suspenders to finish the look off.

"Charlie." Joey gulped.

"Yes hon?" Charlie smiled, very pleased with the effect so far.

"Wow." Joey looked her up and down again, before her eyes looked into Charlies. She smiled broadly, and shuffled herself to lay beside Charlies right hand side, this time with no quilt in the way.

"I take it you like my attire hon?" Charlie questioned cheekily, turning her head to look at Joey.

"You could say so. Yeah." Joey smiled, leaning on her left elbow.

"Shame you're going to have to take it off me then." Charlie smiled.

Joey chuckled. "Yeah. Just a bit." She leant forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. "You look so sexy baby." She said huskily, as she began to run her right hand fingers delicately over Charlies body.

She ran her hand slowly down Charlies right arm, causing goosebumps, and making Charlies nipples harden further.

Joey raised her eyes at the effect, before she ran her fingers down Charlies right hand side, and the top of her right leg, over the stockings, until she could reach down no further.

Charlie squirmed and gasped with pleasure at how the simple action made her feel. "God Hon." She moaned sexily.

Joey smiled, and then retraced her fingers movements, slowly, up Charlies thigh, and then over her groin, briefly touching the silken knickers, and then her stomach and then finally she moved them up her chest.

"Ooooh." Charlie gulped, as Joey tenderly cupped her right breast with her right hand.

After gently massaging Charlies breast, she ran her thumb over the hard nipple protruding against the silk. "Ummm." Charlie said, as she arched her back slightly.

Joey leant forward and took the nipple between her teeth through the silk fabric. She nibbled it gently, pulling it slightly, making Charlie squirm some more.

Joey lifted up her head, smiling down at Charlie. She then noticed the bra was front fastening. She chuckled. "Clips at the front eh baby?"

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled, her face now flushed from desire. "It took ages to find one like this, but I thought it was a good idea."

"It's a great idea, and well worth the effort." Joey smiled. She moved her hands to undo the clip, and slowly pulled the cups apart, revealing Charlies nakedness to herself. She never failed to be amazed and turned on when Charlie was naked before her. "You're so beautiful, so perfect baby." Joey said softly.

Charlie smiled as Joey pushed the bra straps down Charlies arms. Then she massaged Charlies breast again, before playing with her nipple. Then she took the right nipple in her mouth, as she played with the left one with her thumb and index finger.

Charlie put her right arm under Joey, wrapping it around her waist, and then running her finger nails up and down her back. She put her left hand behind Joeys head, gripping her hair gently, pulling her down closer against her breast. It was her turn to make Joey squirm with pleasure.

Joey began to move her lips down Charlies chest, slowly and softly kissing as she went. She kissed Charlies stomach, and then her thigh, edging steadily closer to her goal. As she kissed Charlie just above her knicker line, Charlie gasped, as she played with Joeys hair.

Joey quickly moved herself, and settled between Charlies legs, her lips still kissing Charlies stomach. Charlie quivered with need, as Joey ran her left hand up and down her right leg, over the stockings.

She kissed Charlie on her groin, through her silky knickers. Charlie arched her back, as she felt Joeys warm breath against her.

Joey felt the heat coming from Charlie, and her pulse rate rose further. She moved her lips lower, as Charlie now bent her legs, and put her feet flat on the mattress.

Joey shuffled backwards down the bed, and kissed Charlie through her knickers again, this time over her clit, making sure she breathed out onto Charlie, so she could feel her there too. "God Jo." Squeaked Charlie, as her clit throbbed harder, and her aching desire increased.

Joey smiled as she leant on her elbows and rubbed her right hand fingers over Charlies knickers. She felt the warm wetness beneath her touch, as Charlie squirmed with pleasure.

Having teased Charlie enough, by rubbing her clit lightly with her fingers, as she nibbled and kissed the inside of her top right thigh, Joey slipped her right hand under the silk, making Charlie take a sharp intake of air.

Joey smiled. "You're so hot and wet for me baby." She said, as her fingers were engulfed in Charlies juices.

"God hooooon." Groaned Charlie, as Joey teased her clit, running her juices over and over it. She played with her, building her up slowly, not wanting to make her cum too soon.

She then pushed the fingers into Charlie, and moved them slowly in and out, as she ran her thumb over Charlies clit, again and again.

She massaged Charlies right breast with her left hand, playing with the hard nipple, as she kissed her inner right thigh, and continued pushing her fingers in and out of Charlie.

"You feel so good baby." Joey said huskily, as Charlie whimpered under her touches.

"God Joooooo." Panted Charlie. "I'm….I'm…cummmmm….aarrrggghhh." She screeched, as her hips bucked upwards, and her body trembled as her arousal hit her.

Joey felt Charlie cum hard, and loved her reaction to her love making. She slowly stopped her actions, and removed her hand from inside Charlies knickers.

She moved up the bed, and lay slightly over Charlie, as she recovered from her climax.

She ran her fingers over Charlies left breast, and smiled at Charlie befpre she licked her juices off her breast, and sucked her hard nipples.

Then Joey kissed Charlie on the lips, and they both smiled into the kiss. "Love you baby." She said, then she buried her head in Charlies neck, and she kissed her softly while she recovered.

"Love you too hon." Charlie panted, as she relished the scent of herself on Joeys lips.

Charlie then lay on her back, her legs flat on the bed, with Joeys right leg resting between them.

The grin that had overtaken her face was massive. She turned her head slightly to the right and moved her left hand onto the back of Joeys head, pulling her gently towards her, she kissed her on the side of the head. "God hon. That was amazing." She managed, before resting her arm back on the bed.

Joey chuckled. "I've not finished yet baby." She stated, as she moved slightly. "I was just taking a breather." She pulled Charlies knickers down her legs. She then settled between Charlies legs again, and grinned at her girlfriend. "I'm going to taste you properly now baby." She said cheekily, as she flicked Charlies clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh God. Hon." Screeched Charlie, her already sensitive nub was throbbing once again, as Joey slowly and deliberately hurled her down a path of loving sexual pleasure again.

Joey ran her tongue over and over it, around and around it, up and down Charlies slit, tasting her lover, and feeling her desire. She ran her tongue down Charlies slit again, and this time she pushed her tongue into Charlies centre.

Charlies hips rose off the bed, as she curled her toes and gripped the sheets. "Ooooh hon." She groaned.

Joey smiled against Charlies heat, and dipped her tongue in and out of Charlie, as she rubbed her clit lightly with her right hand fingers.

Charlie moved her hips in time with Joeys movements, and neared her climax, as she was still on a high from the last one. "Hon." She gasped, as she gripped the sheets.

Joey swapped her fingers and lips around, and sucked and flicked Charlies clit, as she purposefully entered Charlie deeply with her fingers. She continued pushing in and out of Charlie, as Charlie lost her hips rhythm as she reached her pinnacle.

She thrashed her head from side to side on the bed, as Joey pushed her way over the edge, and her body bucked and trembled under Joeys attention.

As Charlie came again, Joey continued to pleasure her as much as she could, before she eased off her fingers thrusts and clit rubbing.

"Fuck Joey." Gasped Charlie, as she all but collapsed onto the mattress. She took several deep breaths, as she recovered, panting as she lay on the bed.

Joey slowly crawled up the bed, on all fours over Charlie, kissing her perspired covered skin as she went. She lay down beside Charlie, kissing her on the lips, with her right hand cupping her face.

"Hey baby." Joey smiled.

"God Jo." Charlie chuckled. "Whatever do you do to me?" She panted.

"Not telling, it's a secret." Joey chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back. "It's not a secret to us."

"Umm. True." Joey smiled. "I'm not telling anyone else though. I'm keeping it to myself."

"Joey." Charlie chuckled. "You can keep it to me too."

"That goes without saying." Joey laughed.

They kissed and Charlie rolled onto her side. Joey did likewise, and they looked at each other, the love for each other evident through their eyes.

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey. She tasted herself on Joeys lips and moaned against them, as she wrapped her left arm over Joeys right hip, and pulled her towards her. The thrill hit them, as their naked bodies squashed against each other, their pert nipples rubbing across each others skin. They both moaned and groaned. As Charlie gently pushed Joey onto her back.

She then straddled her, her heat and wetness now against Joeys groin, causing Joey to gasp at the sensation.

Charlie smiled. "Feel what you do to me hon." She said huskily, as she swayed slightly, as she sat on Joeys.

Joeys eyed widened, and she smiled broadly up at Charlie. She reached for her breasts, and massaged them, as she ran her thumbs over her nipples.

Charlie chuckled, as she reached down to Joeys breasts, and performed the same action on them.

Then she lay down on top of Joey, who wrapped her arms around Charlies back. They kissed passionately, before Charlies dragged her lips away from Joeys, and began to move downwards, kissing Joeys body all over on the way.

Joey chuckled and squirmed when Charlie was tickling her in certain sensitive spots, and Charlie looked up at Joey as she did so, smiling at her girlfriend.

As she reached Joeys groin, she nestled between her legs, and slowly ran her tongue over Joeys clit. Joey was breathing faster with the anticipation, and then arched her back slightly, as, Charlies tongue met her clit. "Oh God Charlie." She gasped.

Charlie smiled, and began a rhythmic assault on Joeys clit with her tongue. She added her fingers, purposefully moving them up and down Joeys slit, spreading her juices, and teasing her further.

After building Joey up for a couple of minutes, Charlie then pushed her fingers into Joeys awaiting core.

Joey moaned with pleasure as Charlie entered her. "Baby." She groaned.

Charlie moved her fingers in and out of Joey, matching the actions of her tongue running over her clit.

Joeys hips thrust upwards towards her, as Joeys climax approached swiftly. "Baby." She squeaked.

Charlie rubbed Joeys clit harder and faster, and pumped deeper and faster, until Joeys orgasm tore through her. She bucked on the bed, as clenched her teeth, as she gripped the sheets, as the heat and passion moved through her whole body. "Oh God, oh God, babyyyyyyy." She gasped through clenched teeth.

As she finally stopped moving, Charlie stopped her actions, and slowly kissed her way up Joey, before she lay onto of her, kissing her on the lips.

Joey smiled broadly into the kiss, as her scent missed with Charlies on their lips.

Charlie broke from the kiss, allowing Joey to regain her breath. She smiled down at her. "Hey sexy." She said softly.

"Hey beautiful." Joey replied back happily.

Charlie slipped off Joeys body gently, and lay to the side of Joey, resting her hand on Joeys tummy, gently stroking her soft warm skin.

"Umm. That's nice." Joey said softly, gazing with total love at Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, it is."

After a couple of minutes, then pulled the quilt up, set the alarm, and switched off the bedside lamp.

"Night baby. Love you." Joey said, as they cuddled up in the middle of the bed. She kissed Charlie tenderly goodnight.

"Night hon." Charlie sighed happily. "Love you too." She kissed Joey back, and then she rested her head in Joeys neck, as they fell asleep, with their arms wrapped around each other.


	339. Chapter 339

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, a very nice way to round off their trip._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 339

The alarm woke them up, and they sighed, as Charlie rolled over to switch it onto snooze.

"Umm, morning sexy." She mumbled.

"Morning beautiful." Joey replied softly, her eyes still closed.

"You ready to get up?"

"Why did we say we'd go for a run again?" Joey sighed.

Charlie giggled. "Because we need to get back into our routine." She stated softly, as she rolled over onto her back.

"Umm." Joey said, as she shifted to drape herself slightly over Charlie. "We'll only have a few days though." Joey muttered, as she was leaving for a month on Saturday.

"Don't remind me hon." Said Charlie sadly. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"Sorry baby." Joey said softly.

The alarm snooze buzzed at them again. Charlie switched it off.

"Come on then hon." She said, as she rested her left hand on Joeys right cheek. She pulled her face towards her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Let's get up."

Joey smiled into the kiss. "Ummm. You always do that don't you."

"Do what hon?"

"Make waking up this early seem like a good idea." She chuckled.

Charlie chuckled. "Of course it is." She kissed Joey again. "Come on hon, let's get going."

Joey rolled over, allowing Charlie to get out the bed too. They got dressed in their running gear that they'd laid out the night before, popped to the loo, tied their hair in ponytails, and then went outside, to start their run.

They warmed up on the way to the beach path, and then increased their pace as they ran up the path. They enjoyed the slight coolness in the air, and the quietness of the surroundings. They could see a few surfers catching the mornings waves too.

"They're not a patch on you hon." Charlie confirmed, as they stared out to sea.

Joey smiled. "Thanks baby."

Charlie looked at Joey. "Well, you're the best hon." Confirmed Charlie, smiling at Joey. "And I've experienced it first hand, so I know what I'm talking about." She winked and giggled.

"That you do baby." Joey grinned and giggled back.

They continued their run, for another 10 minutes, and then veered off the path, onto the sand, and ran back along the edge of the sea.

They slowed down before coming to where they needed to leave the beach and walked the rest of the way, hand in hand. They stretched out in Leahs garden, before going inside and joining the rest of the household for breakfast.

After having breakfast, and then sharing a very pleasant shower together, Charlie got ready for work, while Joey got ready to pop into the estate agents, architects and then bank, to make sure all was well, and the transfers of funds to the joint account, ready for the purchase of Sea View.

"See you for lunch hon?" Asked Charlie, as she put her utility belt on in their bedroom.

"I should be able to make it. Hopefully the appointments won't take that long." Joey replied. "I'll ring or text you later, let you know what's happening anyway."

"OK. Thanks hon."

"Pleasure. It's our house baby." Joey smiled.

"I know, and I can't wait." Charlie smiled. "Right, that's me ready for work." She sighed.

"OK baby. Have a good day." Joey said, as she embraced Charlie, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Will do hon. You too."

They released each other, and Charlie left for work, and Joey left for her meetings, taking some paperwork with her.

When Charlie arrived at work, there were 3 officers congregated around the reception desk, deep in conversation. So deep in fact, they didn't even notice Charlie arrive, until she'd walked over behind them, and coughed to announce her presence.

They all looked around, and then stood up straight. "Umm, good morning boss." Constables White and Brown said. Then, to change the subject, he asked. "Did you have a good break?"

"We saw your photos in the newspaper." Harris offered.

"Yes, we had a good break thank you." Charlie smiled. "Despite the windsurfing fiasco."

"Oh good." Brown smiled.

"So now. Where were we, before you started distracting me?" She chuckled. "Good morning Constables." She smiled. "Is this meeting something I need to be involved in and know about?" She asked.

"Umm, well." Brown said, as he glanced at his fellow Constables, before continuing. "We were, umm, just talking about Constable Rosetta.

"You mean ex-Constable Rosetta." Charlie corrected him.

"Well, umm yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well, his restaurant went, or appears to have gone bust."

"So we saw last night, on our way home." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, and he's just popped into the office to see Sergeant Holden." White stated.

"Has he now?" Charlie pondered.

"We think he might want his job back." White said sheepishly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we." Charlie stated, pondering what the meeting was about herself. "In the meantime, shall we all get back on with our work." She suggested.

"Umm. Yes. Of course boss." Brown said, as they scurried back to their own desks.

Charlie went to the kitchen, and got herself a coffee, taking it back to her office.

Some 30 minutes later, Risotto walked into her office, and shut the door.

"Hi Charlie." He greeted her with.

"Do you mind Angelo?" She asked, yet again aghast at his rudeness.

He didn't seem to know what she meant.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here." He stated, grinning broadly at her.

"No." Charlie replied, not eager to speak to him. "And would you mind opening the door again please." She said.

"In a bit." He said, completely disregarding her request.

Charlie sighed, and got up from her chair, to walk to the door.

"Charlie wait." Risotto said. "I've just been in to see Jack about withdrawing my resignation." He stated.

Charlie sighed deeply, and continued to walk to the door. He grabbed for her arm as she walked passed him.

"Angelo!" She exclaimed, trying the wrestle her arm free from his grip. "Get your hands off me."

"I just need to speak to you." Risotto said, still not releasing her. His grip, if anything, got tighter.

"Let go of me this minute." Charlie shouted, still trying to pull her arm away.

Risotto let her go, she rubbed her left hand over her right forearm, where it was already red with his finger prints. She marched over to the door and opened it.

"I'd like you to go now Angelo." She said sternly.

"But we haven't finished talking yet." He sounded sad.

"I have nothing to say to you." Charlie stated, standing next to, and leaning against the door for support.

"I just wanted to let you know what Jack said." He stated.

"I don't care what Jack said." Charlie replied. "Just get out of my office."

"Well, he said there were no positions available here anymore, and he'd pass my request onto the bosses in the city." He said. When Charlie failed to respond, he continued. "If I can't have my job back here Charlie, then I want us to move to the city, to start again. I know we've had our ups and downs, but a new start is just what we need."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie was astounded.

"You can get a transfer to the city, and I can work in my parents restaurant with Paulie."

"You're off your head." Charlie was stunned.

"I'll apply for a job in the city police in the meantime."

"Angelo, just leave." Charlie stated.

He remained in her office. He walked towards her, and she found it hard to stand her ground, and appear unthreatened. Her heart was beating faster, not through love or desire, like it did when Joey was close-by, but with stress and worry, at the potential danger and unpredictability of Risotto.

"Charlie." He said softly. "Let's get out of this place. We're both from the city, let's go back there. Together." He smiled, and went to take her hands in his.

"Leave me alone." She said loudly, and walked out her office into reception, propelling herself off the door. Her legs were slightly wobbly, as she struggled to maintain her composure.

White and Jack were standing at the reception desk. They looked around sharply when they heard Charlie shout.

She walked towards them. They thought she looked quite pale.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, as Risotto followed her into reception.

"Hi Jack." Risotto said merrily, in a World of his own.

"Angelo was just leaving." Charlie stated, shaking slightly.

Jack looked at Charlie and then Risotto, before looking at Charlie again. "Angelo. I think it'd be best for you to leave now." He stated, turning his attention to Risotto.

"Yeah, I'd best get on with my packing and sorting out." Angelo smiled. "See you later Charlie." He said with certainty.

Charlie just glared at him. "No Angelo. You won't."

He didn't seem to hear her, as he walked out the police station.

"Are you OK Charlie?" Jack asked softly.

"Umm. I will be." She replied shakily. "As soon as that nutter leaves the Bay."

"Let's go back to your office." Jack said. "White, would you get us a coffee each please. Both with sugar please. And get some chocolate biscuits from my desk please."

"Sure sarg." White rushed off to the kitchen, worried for her Senior.

Jack took Charlies arm, to guide her back to her office, as she looked like she needed some support. He noticed some finger marks. "Where did these come from?" He asked as they walked.

Charlie looked at her arm, and saw with horror the marks. She almost stumbled, Jack held her upright, and helped her into the office and sat her down on her chair.

"Did Angelo just do this?" Jack asked softly.

Charlie nodded, and then sniffled slightly, struggling not to cry. "Yeah."

White came in with coffees and a plate of biscuits. "Umm sarg, I'll leave the coffees here." She put them on the end of Charlies desk, concerned at how her boss looked.

"Thanks Constable." Jack replied.

White walked out the office, shutting the door behind her, so they had some privacy.

Jack handed Charlie a coffee, and put the biscuits next to her. "Here, have some biscuits too, extra sugar boost." He said, smiling kindly at Charlie.

Charlie took a sip of coffee. It was sweet. She pulled a slight face. Jack smiled at her, as he drank his. "Drink up. You need the sugar for the shock."

She looked at him. "I'm not…."

He interrupted. "You are in shock Charlie." He pushed the biscuits closer to her too. "Have a biscuit too."

She picked up a biscuit, and began to nibble on it, and then took another sip of coffee.

The phone rang on her desk, she jumped. Jack answered it. "Sergeant Holden."

The person at the other end clearly wanted Charlie. "I'm afraid Senior Constable Buckton is otherwise engaged at the moment. I'll pass the message on, and get her to ring you back later on. Goodbye." He wrote down the message, from the local paper, Coastal News, who wanted to have an interview with her, following on from the windsurf rescue.

"Jack I'm fine." Charlie said.

"Umm." Jack replied. "I want you on light duties today."

"Honestly. I'm OK."

"I want you to tell me exactly what Rosetta did this morning." Jack said softly.

Charlie looked at Jack, and nodded, and began to tell him what occurred in her office.

When she'd finished, Jack frowned. "I'm afraid that Angelo has been pushed over the edge. He seems to be increasingly erratic and his behaviour over the past couple of months has been completely bizarre."

"Yeah. He's gone a bit loopy."

"Well. I refused his application to reconsider his resignation. He took it badly. He asked to get a transfer to the city, I said I'd notify them. But." He began. "I'm not going to sanction a job for him back in the police. He's clearly unstable."

"Yeah." Charlie sighed. "Tell me about it."

"How's your arm?"

Charlie looked at the finger bruises. They reminded her of her assault. She gulped. "I guess they'll disappear in a few days."

"Charlie." Jack sighed. "You know what I'm going to say don't you." He stated.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I need to report this." She said quietly.

"You do." Jack nodded sadly. "We'll finish these coffees, then go to the interview room, while it's fresh in your head. Plus, we'll take photos of your arm."

"OK." Charlie nodded. She knew what she had to do.

"Did you want to get Joey over?" Jack asked.

"Umm. No. She's, umm, busy today." Charlie sniffed. "Sorting out stuff for our house."

"Your house?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. We're buying a house." Charlie smiled. "It should go through on Thursday."

"Well, congratulations. I didn't realise." Jack said happily.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled. "We've only told a couple of people. We wanted to make sure it went through before we told everyone else." She said softly.

"Well, fingers crossed for Thursday then. I won't tell anyone." He promised.

"Thanks."

"So, did you want anyone else to come in instead?"

"Umm. No. I was hopefully meeting Jo later on, for lunch. For, you know, an update on everything."

"That's good." Jack smiled. "But I think she should come in here first, as I'd like to talk to her."

"There's no need Jack." Charlie said. "I'll tell her what happened."

"Even so. I'd like to speak to her myself." He insisted.

"I'll umm, ring her in a bit then." Charlie was resigned to Jacks suggestion.

They finished their coffees. "Shall we go to the interview room now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Charlie said.

They left her office, and went to the interview room. White wondered what was going on.

"Won't be long White." Jack said as they walked through reception. He picked up the station digital camera, as he went through.

He took her statement, took photos of Angelos finger marks that he'd left on her arm, and then told Charlie he'd speak to his superiors in the city about Rosetta. "I'll speak to Rosetta later myself. Give him a final warning." Jack stated.

"OK. Thanks." Charlie said sadly. "I can't believe he still thinks we're together."

"Well, he clearly needs help. He's being very delusional."

"Tell me about it."

"I know you must be worried about what he'll do to yourself or Joey too." Jack said with concern. "But I'll get the city guys involved again now. They can help him, and take him away from here."

"Thanks Jack."

Charlie then returned to her office. She sat at her desk, fiddling with her paperwork, but not being able to concentrate on anything.

When Joey texted to ask about lunch, Charlie rang her back. "Hi hon." She said weakly. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah fine baby." Joey replied enthusiastically. "Everything's great. Shall I meet you in the diner in 10?"

"Umm, no hon. Could you umm…." She tailored off.

"Could I what?"

"Could you come into the station first?" Charlie asked weakly.

"Why? What's happened?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Jack wants to speak to you about something."

"What baby?"

"Can you just come in please." Charlie pleaded.

"Of course. Give me 15 minutes." Joey replied, concerned at Charlies shaky voice. "Love you baby."

"Love you too hon." Charlie said.

"See you in a bit then."

"Yeah. Bye."

They hung up, and Joey walked back to her car, and drove as quickly as she could to the station. She parked up, and walked into Charlies office. "What's up baby?" She asked breathlessly, wondering what was going on.

Charlie stood up, and walked around her desk, breaking into tears. Joey wrapped her arms around her, very concerned at her girlfriends behaviour.

"Baby?" She asked again. "What's happened?"

"Jack wants to speak to you about Risotto." Charlie said, sobbing.

"What's he done now?" Joey asked, her annoyance rising.

"Shall we call Jack in?"

"Sure." Joey said, as they released each other. She looked at Charlie, who was pale and trembling slightly, as she phoned Jack on the internal phone.

Joey walked to Charlies desk, and held her hand. She glanced down at Charlies hands, and noticed some marks on her arm. "What's this?" She asked.

"Umm. That was…." Charlie started, just as Jack walked in, and shut the door.

"Joey. Hi."

"Hi Jack." Joey turned to look at him. "What the hell's going on? What's happened?"

Jack told them to sit down, and he explained what had happened this morning, and what he was going to do about Risotto, as Joey held Charlies hand tightly.

Joey went mad when he'd finished. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"I know you must both be worried about him."

"Too damn right." Joey said angrily. "He's off his head."

"That would appear to be the case." Jack agreed.

"He's physically hurt Charlie now." Joey said, glancing at her girlfriend, and squeezing her hand tighter. "I mean what if he does it again?" She gulped.

"That is something I'm currently addressing with my bosses in the city." Jack confirmed. "One is on his way here now, and we'll go and see Angelo later." He sighed. "I think we may have to get him sectioned somehow, if he persists with his fantasies when we speak to him."

"He's mental alright." Joey said.

"We'll see what happens when we see him later on."

"And in the meantime?" Joey asked. "How does Charlie get protected?"

"I've started an injunction request with the magistrates. So that will help." Jack stated. "I'll take it with me later."

"We both know that won't stop him." Joey stated.

"It will help put him away somewhere secure, if he approaches Charlie again." Jack confirmed.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Joey said.

"Right. Well. That's all I wanted to say to you Joey." Jack smiled kindly. "I'll update you both later tonight." He said. "Now, may I suggest you take Charlie home for the rest of the day."

"But I've only done half my shift." Charlie said, ever the professional.

"That's fine Charlie. I'll cover the rest of your shift. You go home, and be with Joey." Jack smiled.

They stood up. "Yeah. Let's get you out of here baby." Joey said. "Thanks Jack."

"That's OK. You two take care." He said, before leaving the office.

Joey hugged Charlie. "You OK to drive home baby?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine hon." Charlie said quietly. "I'll follow you."

"Good. Let's get your things together then." Joey released Charlie, with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

Charlie switched off her computer, and picked up her bag and keys. "All set hon." She said, as she walked round the desk, and they walked out the station together.


	340. Chapter 340

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, Risotto is deluded where Charlie's concerned. Let's hope there's no trouble for CJ, especially as Joey's going away soon _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 340

When they arrived back at Leahs, they got out of their cars, and walked slowly, hand in hand to the front door. Joey let them in, and they went straight to their bedroom together, so Charlie could change out of her uniform.

Joey sat down on the bed, as a tired looking Charlie took off her uniform and put on a t-shirt and shorts.

Charlie smiled weakly at Joey as she changed. "Trying to get a peek at something?" She chuckled, trying to make a joke out of things.

"You know me baby." Joey said softly. "I can't get enough of you." She smiled.

When she'd got redressed, Charlie sat on the bed with Joey.

Then they lay down on the bed, Joey on her back, and Charlie on her side, leaning over, and cuddling up to Joey. She sighed deeply.

"How you feeling now baby?" Joey asked softly, as she rubbed Charlie gently up and down on her back with her right hand.

"OK." Charlie sighed.

"How's your arm?"

Charlie looked at it. It was turning a darker blotchy red in places, showing where Risottos fingers had gripped her so tightly. "It doesn't hurt. It's just, you know, not very nice." She sighed.

Joey pulled Charlie closer into her, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Bloody Risotto." She fumed. "I could swing for him."

"I know hon. I really am quite worried about him now." Charlie replied, again looking quite pale.

"Me too." Joey stated. "But if he lays a finger on you again, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Please don't take the law into your own hands hon." Charlie begged, grabbing Joeys shirt at the front as she did so. "I couldn't bear for something to happen to you." She gasped, as she stared into Joeys eyes, pleading with her.

"I won't do anything stupid, unless he provokes me again." Joey said. "But, I'm serious baby. When this injunction has been served, and if he ignores it, I will do anything I can to stop him coming near you, or hurting you again." She said softly.

"I know hon. Just…." Charlie sighed. "Just be careful yourself."

"He's unpredictable." Joey replied. "We'll both be careful."

"Yeah."

"And I should've reminded Jack I'm going away for a month, and asked him to keep an eye on you, and Risotto for me." Joey thought out loud.

"Hon, there's no need. I'm sure Jack will sort him out later."

"There is a need baby." Joey replied. "I'm not going away for a month, and leaving you prey to some bloody psycho."

"I'll be fine hon."

"You will if I have anything to do with it." Joey confirmed.

"Please. Don't do anything rash hon."

"He needs to be stopped baby." Joey said. "He's gone much too far."

"He has hon." Charlie agreed. "But we have to abide by the law, and do things properly."

"Umm."

"Hon, about your trials hon." Charlie said. "You're not thinking of not going are you?"

"Maybe." Joey replied quietly.

"I don't want you to cancel on my account." Charlie gasped.

"Look baby, I will cancel if I have to. I'm not leaving you here alone, if he's hanging around town, being a pain." Joey confirmed. "You're the most important person in the World to me. I need to know you're safe." She locked eyes with Charlie, her deep love and desire to keep her safe, showing through, reflecting her very soul to her girlfriend.

"Hon." Charlie said emotionally, as she gripped Joeys shirt tighter. "I'll be fine."

"No Charlie." Joey restated. "I'm not going if he's still hanging around like a bad smell."

"Hon, but you need to go." Charlie said emotionally. "I know neither of us want to be apart for that long, but it's got to happen hon."

"We'll see." Joey replied. Charlie sighed.

They lay together, holding each other for several more minutes.

"Shall I get us some lunch then baby?" Joey asked softly.

"I guess we should eat." Charlie replied quietly.

"Yeah. Tummy monster will moan at me soon." Joey smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled. "It will." She looked at Joey, they smiled at each other, Charlie leant her head forward, and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "Thanks hon." She said softly, sighing deeply.

Joey smiled up at Charlie. "Come on beautiful. Let's get you some food."

They rolled off the bed, and went to the kitchen. Joey prepared a cheese and salad roll each, along with a packet of cheese and onion crisps, and an apple juice each, while Charlie made them some fresh coffee.

They sat at the kitchen table, and changed the subject from Risotto, now talking about their house, and the meetings Joey had had that morning.

Joey was very annoyed that Risotto had spoiled another day that should have been so happy for them.

Still, she told Charlie what happened at all her meetings, trying to remain upbeat and happy, not wanted it tainted by him any further.

She covered Charlies right hand with her left. "So baby, it all looks good for Thursday anyway." She rounded off with, grinning broadly.

"Brilliant hon." Charlie beamed at her. "I can't wait." She leant forward and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "Our own place." She said shyly.

"Me either baby." Joey smiled broadly back.

They released each other, and cleared up the dirty things from lunch.

"Right. What shall we do this afternoon?" Joey pondered. She wanted to keep Charlie busy, so she didn't have time to think about Risotto.

"I can think of something." Charlie said cheekily, giggling cutely, and blushing slightly.

Joey smiled. "Now that's what I call a good idea." She chuckled. "But let's save that for an early night tonight shall we?"

Charlie pouted. "Spoilsport."

"I'll make it worth the wait." Joey winked at Charlie.

Charlie blushed slightly, her eyes widening, at the thought of the thrill that was to come, racing through her.

Joey chuckled again. "How about us go shopping to that big new retail park past Yabbie Creek, and look for stuff for our house?" She said, eager for them to be together, but also to do something practical and happy to do with the house before she went away.

"Yeah. I guess we could. We did say we'd try and get some shopping done before you went away didn't we." Charlie said happily. "And I guess that even if we don't buy anything, we can see what's available, and if we like something, take a photo to remind us later can't we."

"Let's go then." Joey said.

They got their wallet and purse from their bedroom, and then locked up, as Joey drove them out to the retail park, with all sorts of furniture and home ware shops on it, so they could get some ideas for their house.

They had great fun looking round all the shops, and took plenty of photos of furniture and goods they liked the design off, for possibly buying for their house.

They found a beautiful duvet set, that matched with Joeys surfing bedspread. So they bought that for use in their new home.

They also decided to buy a new big Queen size duvet, pillows and cushions for their new homes bedroom. They were all very expensive and luxurious, filled with warm and comfy duck down. They took them all to the car, and locked them in the back, before going back to another store.

Charlie really liked a luxury proper filter coffee maker in one of the stores. It would fit in with the style of the type of kitchen appliances they were after, so they bought that too. The salesman kindly carried it to their car for them.

Then they looked at a large furniture store. It was massive, with 3 floors, the top one for the kitchen, the middle floor for the lounge and dining room, and the bottom for the bedroom.

They spent a long time wandering around, looking for designs and colours and different material used. They took the occasional photo, to give them a reminder of what sort of thing they might like, but didn't find a bed that they really liked for themselves.

They had a lot of other furniture, from Joeys family, in lock-up storage, so they knew what the new stuff needed to match with, but even though they didn't find exactly what they wanted, they had a lot of fun milling about.

They stopped after 3 hours on their feet, and went for a coffee and large chocolate chip cookie each, in the Costa coffee shop on the retail park.

"This was a great idea hon." Charlie said, smiling warmly at Joey.

"Yeah, I have them sometimes." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, you do." Charlie chuckled. "Like killing two birds with one stone today." Referring to Joey taking her mind off Risotto, by having some fun shopping for their new place.

"I try baby." Joey smiled, before taking a gulp of her cappuccino coffee.

"Hey, I'll be able to make us all one of these every day, when we get that new machine set-up in our kitchen." Charlie said happily.

"That you will." Joey smiled happily back. "And I can make us fresh cookies and cakes every day to go with the coffees."

Charlie giggled. "We'll be the size of the house then hon."

"True." Joey giggled back. "We'll just have to exercise more then." She winked.

Charlie flushed slightly with desire. "Umm, now there's a thought." She winked back.

They continued to discuss the goods they'd seen, and what they liked and didn't like, as they drank their coffees and ate their cookies.

"You should come here with Rubes while I'm away. See if she likes anything for her room."

"Yeah I should." Pondered Charlie. "It'll keep me busy."

"That's the plan." Joey smiled.

They finished their snack, and then wandered off to the last shop they were going to look at today, the outdoor furniture showroom.

There were all sorts of outside furniture sets there, plus BBQ's and sheds, and all sorts of things for pools.

They looked round all the displays, and their attention was drawn to a lovely wooden garden three person chair swing, that they thought may be able to fit on their veranda, rather than having a normal sofa type chair up there.

"Even if we don't get this one." Charlie said to Joey. "A swing seat might be quite nice up there."

"Yeah, I like it." Joey agreed. "I think something like this might fit up there, and be nicer than a large sofa."

"I think so too." Charlie said, as they sat down on it, and started rocking it back and forth a bit. Charlie giggled. "This would be fun up on the veranda."

Joey smiled. "It's big enough for both of us to lie down on it too."

"Very cosy." Charlie said, chuckling, as she lay down on the seat with Joey.

Joey shifted so they could lie alongside each other. "Umm. This is definitely very comfortable." She said, as she gazed into Charlies eyes.

"Plenty of room." Charlie smiled. "Do you think it'd fit on the veranda?"

"I reckon it would." Joey nodded. "I mean, it's assembled when it arrives, isn't it, so we could just get them to assemble it upstairs instead."

"Yeah, we could."

"Did you want to buy it now? Or wait for a different design or something?"

"Umm. I thing I'd like a slightly different design. What about you?"

"I like the idea better than a sofa or chairs up there." Joey replied. "But I'd like a different design to this too. And maybe a slightly different colour scheme."

"We should take a photo, and see what else is made by the same company. Maybe we can get one made especially." Charlie suggested.

"Great idea. We could commission one, if we can't get one how we want in the shops."

A sales assistant came over, and coughed. The couple looked up at them, as they lay on the seat. "Hi, I'm Sandy, can I help you with anything?" She asked.

The couple quickly sat up, chuckling slightly with the sales assistant. "We're interested in buying a swing seat similar to this." Joey said. "But a different design and colour on the seat cushion."

"Do you have anything else similar?" Charlie asked, as they stood up.

"We do." Sandy smiled. "There are several more designs at the back of the store over there." She pointed them out to them. "And we have a brochure. If you wait here, I will go and get one for you."

"Oh yes please." Charlie smiled.

They waited while the store assistant brought them the brochure. They thanked her, and wandered off to look at the other designs.

There were quite a few there, some nicer, some not so nice, as the first one they saw.

"I like this wood colour better than the others." Charlie said.

"Yeah. I prefer wood to metal frames."

"It should last OK if we get it stained and everything shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it should last years." Joey said. "If it's hard wood." Joey smiled. "We can always buy another one in twenty years time."

"Joey." Charlie chuckled. "It'd better last thirty years, then we'd only need to buy one more."

"Umm. Sixty years wear and tear. I reckon that should do it." Joey smiled.

"That'd suit me hon." Charlie said softly, as she took Joeys hand, as they wandered round the rest of the shop.

They then finished looking around the shops, and headed for the car.

They took all their purchases round to Georgie and Annas on the way to Leahs, and left them in Joeys room there. They decided they wouldn't use anything they bought, until they were in their own home, so it would all be brand new when they moved in, and used them for the first time.

They got back to Leahs, and she was cooking them all a dinner of pasta carbonnara. "Hi you two. I thought you were at work Charlie, and I saw your car on the drive."

"Yeah. Change of plan." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah. That fucker Risotto turned up like a bad penny. We'll fill you in later." Joey added.

"Oh no." Leah replied. "I hope you guys are OK."

"We will be. Thanks Leah." Charlie replied.

"Hey sis, hey Jo." Ruby said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Rubes." Charlie smiled at her sister. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, not bad." She sighed. "Got loads of homework again."

"Well, let us know if you need any help." Joey replied.

"Thanks Jo." Ruby said. "I can do it. There's just loads of it."

"OK. Well, if you start struggling for time, we may need to pay a trip to school Rubes." Charlie warned. "I know you have exams to pass, but we can't have you worn out."

"I'll be fine sis." Ruby smiled.

"Well, like Charlie says, we don't want you completely worn out. You need time to relax too." Joey said. "So let us know what we can do to help that too." Joey continued.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled. She was happy that her sister and Joey were willing to help her out, and cared about her studying and fun times.

"Dinner's in ten minutes guys." Leah announced.

Charlie and Joey set the table, and Ruby got them all a drink ready.

They sat down, with VJ, and ate their dinner, and then as they tidied up, leaving Ruby and VJ to watch TV, they told Leah what had happened with Risotto at the station.

As they were telling her, Jack knocked on their door. He was still in his uniform, he'd had a very long day. They invited him in, and Charlie and Joey sat at the kitchen table with him, drinking coffee, as Leah joined the kids in the lounge.

He told them what had happened that afternoon, when he and a colleague from the city went to visit Risotto.


	341. Chapter 341

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, fingers crossed that it's all sorted before Joey leaves for her trials. Let's see shall we?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 341

"So. What happened then Jack?" Joey asked eagerly, taking Charlies right hand in her left over the table.

"Well, I made some calls to Regional Commander Denton this morning, who, as you know, came down last time you had trouble with Angelo, that resulted in his suspension."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded.

"Well, he was so upset by the worsening turn of events that he sent down his colleague, Superintendent Ryan Thompson to deal with Angelo directly on his behalf."

"I see." Charlies ears pricked up at the mention of this officers name. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Jack nodded.

"Hon." Charlie began to explain. "Superintendent Ryan is quite a big shot in the city. Destined for great things."

"I see." Joey replied. "Only the best for Charlie." She smiled.

"Yeah, he's younger than me." Jack stated. "A real high flyer. But he deserves it. He's a very professional, dedicated, clever guy."

"Yeah. So they say." Charlie said. "I've never had the pleasure."

Joey sniggered, as did Jack. "Just as well baby, or that could be awkward."

"Joey." Charlie blushed slightly, and slapped her girlfriend gently on the arm. "As if."

"I know baby." Joey chuckled.

"Excuse my girlfriend Jack." Charlie smirked at Joey. "She has a bad sense of humour."

"No I don't." Pouted Joey.

"Oh, I think you both have a very good sense of humour." Jack chuckled.

After a couple of sips of coffee, and a couple of biscuits, they continued to talk to Jack about his visit to Risotto.

"We took the injunction to his brothers place, as he'd given notice on his place, when he got suspended, and went to work in the restaurant with Paulie."

"Oh right." Charlie replied. She wasn't aware, or interested in what Risottos living arrangements were.

"Yeah, Anyway, Angelo invited us in." Jack continued. "I think he was initially very happy about seeing such a well known striped city cop outside his door."

"I bet he thought he was going on some secret mission or something." Joey said.

"Probs hon." Risotto really was that deluded about his own grandeur, thought Charlie.

"Paulie was there too, and I handed the injunction to Angelo, while Paulie was there. We explained what was happening, and asked Paulie to stay, because we needed him to help out his brother."

"What did he say?" Charlie asked.

"When Angelo read the injunction, he went, well, a bit mental actually." Jack shook his head. "He started by saying that it must be a joke, and went on about you two being together again."

Joey squeezed Charlies hand.

"Then Paulie tried to calm him down. We told Paulie exactly what had happened previously, all that led up to Angelos suspension." Jack sighed. "Paulie was obviously astounded, and couldn't believe that his brother was quite so, shall we say, unstable."

"I bet it was a shock for Paulie. We only met him the once, but he seemed quite pleasant." Charlie said. "But Angelo had been telling him tales about me even then."

"Yeah, he seemed genuinely shocked at what his brother had done." Jack replied. "We explained to him that I won't accept his reinstatement into the Yabbie Creek station, and I told him that I advised my colleagues in the city to not employ him either, as he obviously needs help."

"What did Angelo say to that?"

"He obviously thinks he's OK, and can't understand what we're talking about." Jack said. "Paulie tried to reason with him, but it was pointless. Angelo didn't listen. He was in his own little World."

"Oh dear. You have to feel a bit of sympathy for him don't you." Charlie sighed.

"I guess." Joey said quietly. "But not too much though. He has put us through the ringer, even before he was this ill."

"Umm. Not too much, after all he's done to us." Charlie agreed.

"Then Ryan…" Jack began.

"Ohhh, hark at you Jack, on first names terms with the SI." Charlie chuckled.

"Very funny Charlie." Jack chuckled, before continuing. "So the SI." He smirked. "Asked Angelo to accompany him back to the city, so he could get the help he needed, to deal with the stress he'd been under, while he was a servicing Police Constable."

"I see. What did he say to that?" Charlie asked.

"He objected, obviously." Jack replied. "But then Paulie suggested he went to the city too, as they were in the process of packing up things anyway, following the failing of the restaurant."

"Oh right."

"Yeah. Angelo seemed to think that it was a trip back home then." Jack shook his head. "I think he saw it as more of a visit back home with his brother, you know."

"Umm." Charlie nodded.

"So the SI and I waited for them to throw a few bits into a suitcase each, and then the SI took them back to the city with him."

"Wow." Charlie said.

"Ryan phoned me a few minutes ago." Jack said. "He'd taken Angelo to a secure institution, that other cops have used, to get over traumas and such things."

"How long will he be kept there?" Joey asked.

"Well, as Angelo was clearly unable to admit himself, Paulie agreed to sanction his stay. It will be for an initial month, and may be longer, depending upon how he responds to treatment, or if he needs to be moved elsewhere."

"There's no chance that it will be a shorter stay?" Joey asked Jack.

"No." Jack shook his head. "It will be for a minimum of 4 weeks."

"Thank God for that." Joey said. She looked at Charlie. "At least I don't have to worry about him being around while I'm away now." She sighed deeply with relief.

Charlie tried to smile, but failed slightly. "Yeah. That's handy hon."

Joey squeezed her hand. "I know baby." She said softly, realising that that meant she would definitely be going now that Charlie would be out of danger.

"Well, I'd better be going." Jack said, as he stood up. "It's been a long day."

Joey and Charlie stood up too. "Thanks so much for today Jack. We really appreciate it." Joey said. "Plus we appreciate what the city cops did too."

"Let's hope Angelo gets the helps he needs." Jack said. "It's a great place. Paulie was happier to leave his brother there when he saw it for himself. But it was still hard for him."

"Yeah. It must have been. Let's hope Angelo gets that help." Charlie agreed. "And like Jo said. Thanks Jack, you must be worn out."

"Just a bit." He smiled. "But hopefully this sorry episode is sorted out now, and you two can get back to a normal life again."

"I certainly hope so." Charlie smiled.

They saw him out, and then held each other in the kitchen. "Well." Joey said. "That all seems to be sorted now, thank God."

"Yeah. Thank goodness he won't hassle us again." Charlie replied.

"And he won't be around here for a month at least, so I don't have to fret and worry about you while I'm away." Joey said softly.

"I know hon."

"I'm still going to miss you like crazy though baby." Joey said softly.

"I know hon. Me too." Charlie sighed.

They kissed tenderly.

"Shall we take a quick bath together, wash the day away, and get into bed all fresh and new?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah. Let's do that hon."

They wandered through the lounge, and they explained to Leah and Ruby what had happened to Risotto. They asked them not to spread rumours about him, as his illness was not something that should be laughed about, even though he'd been a right nuisance to them.

Leah and Ruby were shocked at the turn of events, but we relieved that he was not able to hassle Charlie and Joey, or Ruby for that matter, any further.

Charlie and Joey then bade them goodnight, and had shirt but relaxing bath together. They washed each other down, and then dried off, before getting into bed.

They kissed tenderly, and then they cuddled up, too emotionally drained to engage in any night time bedroom activities.

"Sorry hon, I'm just worn out."

"Hey, don't worry baby." Joey said softly. "You've had a tough day. Again. So let's just cuddle up, and make the most of that eh." She smiled, before kissing Charlie gently on the lips again. "I love you baby, and I love holding you like this." She said softly.

"I know hon." Charlie smiled. "Me too." She sighed deeply and rested her head on Joeys shoulder. "God hon, only two more sleeps and we'll be ladies of property." She chuckled. "Well, more property."

"Yeah. It's gonna be great." Joey smiled. "I really can't wait."

"I can't wait to own it, finalise the plans, get the building worked started, or finished." She chuckled. "Or move in."

"I can't wait for those things either." Joey sighed happily. "The sooner the better."

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled. "We are going to be so impatient, waiting for the work to get done."

"I know." Joey chuckled. "But as we won't be living there, they can do more than one job at a time, so it should be quicker than working round us."

"I know. But even so." Charlie sighed. "When we own it, all I'll want to do is move in."

"Me too." Joey chuckled.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Joey asked. "Shall I switch the lamp off baby?"

"Yes hon. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we get our house." Charlie chuckled, as she moved so Joey could reach the switch.

"If you put it like that." Joey chuckled, as she leant over and switched off the lamp.

"Night hon." Charlie said, as she kissed Joey and they snuggled up together.

"Night baby." Joey replied softly, before they drifted off the sleep in each others arms.


	342. Chapter 342

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, they can relax now._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 342

Wednesday morning came around quickly, and as the alarm beeped rudely at them, Joey briefly let go of Charlie, as she pressed the snooze button.

"Morning hon." Charlie muttered sleepily.

"Morning baby." Joey replied softly.

They lay together for another five minutes, and then the alarm sounded again. Joey switched it off.

"Guess we'd better get up now." Charlie sighed, as she rolled over onto her back. "Go for a run."

"I guess." Joey smiled down at her, before kissing her on the lips.

Charlie smiled up at Joey. "On the other hand." She bit her lip.

Joey smiled. "On the other hand." She repeated, as she leant forward to kiss Charlie again, as she slipped her hand under Charlies PJ shirt, and gently massaged her left breast.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, and arched her body into her, gasping against her lips. "Sod the run."

Joey chuckled against Charlies lips, before resuming kissing her properly, lying down on top of her, and gently pushing her thigh between Charlies.

Charlie moaned sexily against Joey lips, as the damp heat between her legs got hotter. She slipped her own hands under Joeys PJ, one under her top, running her hand over her bare back, and one down her shirts, as she ran her nails over Joeys bum. Making Joey squirm and gasp against Charlies lips.

"You like that hon?" Charlie teased.

"Uh huh." Joey smiled. "You know I do." She said huskily. Joey then pulled back slightly, and pushed Charlies top up, revealing her breasts, and erect nipples. "God baby." Joey gasped, taking in the sight of her beautiful girl friend.

She bent her head down, and captured an engorged peak in her mouth, revelling in the feel of it. She sucked and teased it, flicking it with her tongue, while biting it gently. Charlie squirmed beneath her, gasping and moaning deeply.

Joey tore her lips away from Charlies nipples, and resumed kissing her passionately on the lips.

They ran their hands hungrily all over each others warm soft skin, eager to touch and fell each other.

"PJs. Off." Joey mumbled against Charlies lips. They released each other, and rolled apart, as they quickly took off their own tops and shorts, throwing both sets onto the floor, before recoupling in the middle of the bed.

"God hon." Charlie gasped, as Joey moved her right hand between Charlies legs, and felt her wet heat beneath her fingers, as she ran her fingers over her clit.

"You feel so good baby." Joey gasped, as she pushed her fingers through Charlies wetness.

"God Jo." Charlie gasped, as Joey pushed her fingers into her core. She arched her back against Joey, as she began to push in and out of her. She rocked her hips in time to Joeys thrusts, as she gripped Joeys shoulders tightly, and hooked her left leg over Joeys right hip

They kissed deeply and hungrily, as Joey built Charlie up. Charlies breathing grew ragged, as she approached the moment of her release, and they broke from their kissing as she panted and groaned in passion.

Joey felt Charlie reach the edge, and urged her on. "I love you baby. Cum for me." She whispered in Charlies ear.

Charlie gasped as her body trembled and flexed against Joey, as every nerve ending in her body exploded within her.

Joey kept her fingers moving within Charlie, as she came, and as she rode her orgasm, loving the feeling of her girlfriend.

"Arrggghhhh, hon. Oh God. Joooooo." Charlie moaned, trying not to scream out loud, and disturb the household.

As Charlie stopped her hips thrusting up to meet Joeys fingers, she virtually collapsed back onto the mattress. Joey stops her fingers moving, and slowly withdrew from Charlie. She smiled at her girlfriend, as she moved her fingers to her breasts, wiping her juices on them, before moving her head down and licking Charlies breasts and nipples clean of her juices.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys head, pulling her down closed to her chest. When Joey had finished, she lifted her head, and they met in yet another passionate kiss. "God you taste so good baby." She said huskily, as she looked at a very flushed and contented Charlie, their faces merely centimetres apart.

Charlie put her left hand on Joeys cheek. "I'm glad you like tasting me hon." She giggled cutely, blushing slightly.

"Hell yes." Joey smiled. "And I love making you cum like that."

Charlie giggled again. "I quite like it myself hon."

Joey giggled too, and then leant forward, and they kissed again. "What a wonderful way to wake up." She said softly.

"Yeah, and it's not over yet." Charlie replied cheekily, as she pushed Joey over onto her back, and lie slightly over her.

Joey smiled broadly at Charlie, as she toyed with her nipples. "Oh God Charlie." She muttered, as Charlie moved her lips down Joeys taut toned body, and reached her right hip. Charlie moved her soft warm wet lips tantalisingly slowly over Joeys skin, kissing her softly, as she moved ever downwards, towards her goal, and Joeys core.

Joeys tummy rose up and down, as her breathing became quicker, as she became more aroused.

As Charlie nestled between her legs, Joey gripped the sheets, as she felt Charlies warm breath against her, and as Charlie grazed her clit with her tongue, Joey squirmed on the sheets. "Baby." She shrieked.

Charlie smiled, as she ran her tongue over Joey again and again. Joey panted and gasped, as her arousal continued, as Charlie added her fingers, pushing the in an out of Joey, the rhythm matching that of her tongue on Joeys clit.

Joey bucked her hips in time with Charlie thrusts, as her build up was pushing her ever nearer to her moment of release.

Charlie pushed Joeys hips down, by resting her left arm over her tummy, so she could keep her lips against her clit, as she kept her fingers pumping into Joey.

"Baby. Baby." Joey gasped, as the heat began to rip through her.

Charlie kept up her actions, as Joey bucked on the bed, squirming and panting, as her orgasm passed through her. She gripped the sheets, and trembled to a halt, as Charlie stopped her actions.

As Joey panted deeply, Charlie made her way up her body, kissing and caressing as she went, causing Joey to squirm somre more. "God Charlie." She gasped, as Charlie sucked on her left nipple, and massaged her right breast.

Charlie chuckled against her breast, and then moved her lips to Joeys, and they kissed passionately, swapping their juices and mixing their scents together.

They broke apart, smiling broadly at each other, as Joey tucked a few errant strands of Charlies hair behind her right ear. "God, that was fantastic baby." Joey said softly.

"I aim to please." Charlie giggled cutely, blushing slightly at the wonderful compliment Joey gave her.

"You please me very much." Joey chuckled back, cuddling Charlie closer. She kissed her on the forehead, as they lay against each other.

"I love you hon." Charlie whispered softly, as she hugged Joey tightly, resting her head on Joeys shoulder, trying not to think about 3 days time, when Joey would be leaving her for a month.

"I love you too beautiful." Joey sighed, as she stroked Charlies hair. "Very, very much baby." She kissed her on the top of her head.

They lay there, both recovering from their love making, for several minutes, until they heard the rest of the household moving about.

"I guess we'd better move now hon." Charlie said softly, as she lifted up her head, to smile warmly at Joey.

"I guess." Joey smiled back, before giving Charlie a big kiss, full on the lips. Charlie smiled her beautiful smile back at Joey, and Joeys heart pounded in her chest, full of love for her girlfriend and lover. "God, but you're so beautiful baby." Joey said softly, looking intently into Charlies eyes.

Charlie smiled shyly. "So are you hon." She said huskily, as she gazed adoringly at her lover and girlfriend.

They kissed tenderly, and then both sighed, as they got out of bed. They put their dressing gowns on, and then they went to see if the shower was available. It was, Joey had a quick wash, before going to help with the households breakfast, while Charlie had a shower.

When Charlie had showered, dried, and dressed for work, she joined the others. "Morning everyone." She said merrily, as she smiled at Joey across the table, as she sat down.

"Morning Charlie." Leah replied brightly.

"Hey sis." Ruby added.

They all enjoyed the fresh grapefruit, toast, coffee and OJ, before Leah left for work, taking Ruby and VJ to school.

Charlie went back to their bedroom, to get her purse, keys and gun belt. As she walked back into the kitchen, Joey was tidying up the breakfast things.

Charlie smiled, and put her arms around Joey from behind, while she stood at the table. Joey smiled, and turned around in Charlies arms, and put her hands on Charlies hips. "Thanks hon."

"What for?" Joey asked.

"For helping with brekkie and tidying up." Charlie chuckled. "And for giving me one hell of an orgasm, first thing this morning."

Joey chuckled back. "You idiot." Before kissing Charlie goodbye. "Have a good day at work baby." She said, as they released each other.

"Have a good day surfing hon." Charlie smiled. "Maybe we can meet for lunch or a coffee later." She suggested.

"Yeah sure. I'll give you a call." Joey smiled.

"Bye then hon." Charlie said softly, before kissing Joey one last time, before driving off to work.

Joey got showered and changed into her swimsuit, before going to Georgies to pick up her surfing gear. She had a good couple of hours out on the water, before going shopping, to get a few bits and bobs for Georgie and Annas return in the morning. She got supplies of food and drink for their fridge, and then went back to theirs to check the house out, put the items she just bought for them away, and stash her surfing gear away again.

She then headed off to Leahs, for a shower and to get changed. She then rang Charlie, to see if she was busy, and could make lunch at the diner.

"Hi hon." Charlie answered her phone brightly.

"Hi baby. You free for lunch?"

Charlie checked her watch. "I am at the moment. Shall we say thirty minutes?"

"That's fine baby. See you there." Joey said happily.

"Yeah hon. Bye"

"Bye."

As Joey drove to the diner to meet Charlie, she noticed that 'Angelos' restaurant had some signs up outside them.

Joey parked on the side of the road, and noticed some activity going on in the restaurant.

One sign said "opening on Thursday night".

Another said. "Under new management."

Along the wall, a big sign said. "Free dessert with each main meal for first week".

"Wow." Joey thought to herself. "That was a quick turn around." Then she drove off for her lunch date with Charlie.

Joey arrived at the diner, parked up, and went inside to grab a free booth, before the school kids got there. Charlie arrived some five minutes later, joining Joey at the table. "Hey hon." She said happily, as she sat down.

"Hey baby." Joey smiled. "Do you know what you want?" Joey asked, in case they could order straight away.

"Another amazing orgasm like this morning would do wonders right now." Charlie said quietly, looking intently at Joey across the table.

Joeys eyes bulged at Charlies suggestion. "Baby." She muttered under her breath. "There's people around. They might hear you."

Charlie winked at Joey. "Ummm. Good point." She paused. "Then they might want what I've got, and that is just not for sharing." She replied. "So I'd better hush my loud mouth." She chuckled.

"Charlie Buckton." Joey chuckled. "Behave."

"If I must." Charlie sighed dramatically.

"What would you like for lunch?" Joey laughed, as she tried again.

"How about a diet coke, and a cheese and tomato toastie." She replied.

"Umm. Sounds good. I'll have the same." Joey smiled.

Colleen came over to take their order, and then brought their cokes over, while they waited for their food.

"Guess what I saw while I was on my way over?" Joey said.

"I don't know. What hon?" Charlie asked.

"It looks like 'Angelos' has got a new owner already." Joey stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were workmen there, there were signs up." Joey told her what they said. "So it looks like they're opening up tomorrow night."

"God, that was quick."

"Yeah. So, I thought we could go there, Thursday night, with Rubes, for a meal." Joey said.

"Really? But we don't know what food the place is going to be serving, or anything about it."

"I know. But if we get there, and it's full, or crap or not ready, we can get a taxi somewhere else." Joey said, looking at Charlie. "I'd just like the three of us to go out to celebrate us buying our house." She added quietly.

Charlie smiled at her. "Of course we can then hon."

Colleen brought their food and cutlery over, and bid them. "Enjoy your meal."

They thanked her, and Charlie continued speaking to Joey. "It'll be lovely to go out tomorrow night hon. Just the three of us, to celebrate our house." She smiled at Joeys idea. "And like you say. If it's crap we can go elsewhere."

"We can dress up, make a right night of it." Joey smiled. "As we're off on Friday together."

"Yeah. We can have a few drinks, and try the place out. Although we mustn't forget Rubes has school Friday, and you will have been up early to pick Georgie and Anna up from the airport."

"No, we won't be out too late, and she won't be drinking will she."

"No. She'd better be good out in public." Charlie chuckled. "I don't want a reputation for allowing my underage sister from getting drunk."

"True." Joey chuckled.

They ate some food, before Joey said. "Maybe I can find out some more about the restaurant tomorrow."

"Maybe hon." Charlie replied. "But even if we don't, we can always go elsewhere can't we. Even if we end up here or the surf club." Charlie chuckled. "Or even get a takeout and take it round the house and eat it off our balcony." She smiled.

"Now there's a thought." Joey smiled.

"Anyway. Let's aim to go out to Angelos, or whatever it's going to be called."

"I hope they change the name. Now he's left the Bay, I don't want the restaurant as a reminder he was ever here."

"Good point hon." Charlie said. "But if I was the new owner, and the last one went bust, I wouldn't want to keep the name the same would you?"

"No. I guess not." Joey smiled. After eating some more, Joey continued. "I wonder who's bought it?"

"We'll find out tomorrow night hon." Charlie smiled. "If we can wait that long." She murmured, wanting to know the gossip already.

"I wonder if Colleen knows?" Joey whispered.

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure she would have mentioned something by now if she did."

"Umm. True." Joey smiled.

They finished their food and drinks, before getting up and going to the tills to pay. They thanked Colleen, and then Joey walked Charlie to her car. They wandered past some school kids on their way in for lunch.

Then they saw Ruby coming in with Xavi. "Hey Rubes. Do you have enough money?" Asked Charlie quietly, so as not to embarrass her in front of the other school kids.

"Yes thanks sis." Ruby smiled. "Looks like we just missed you."

"Yeah, we've just finished. See you at home later." Joey smiled.

"Bye then." Ruby said, as she went into the diner with Xavi.

"Right." Joey said, as she shut Charlies car door. "I'll see you later then." She smiled.

"You most certainly will sexy." Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled. "Don't start that again, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Ohh, I love it when you get all sexy and teasey." Charlie winked. "Until later then." She kissed Joey on the lips. "Bye hon."

"Bye baby. Take care."

"Have a good afternoon hon." Charlie smiled, before driving off back to work.

Joey went back to Leahs and phoned the estate agent, solicitors and bank, ensuring that all was still in order for tomorrows sale, which it was, before preparing a beef bourguignon for dinner for everyone.

When everyone arrived home from work and school, Joey checked the dinner was cooking. She'd set it on to cook slowly on a low heat, and it was doing well.

At seven thirty she dished up, and called everyone to the dining table. She'd set the table earlier, and poured out three glasses of red wine for Charlie, Leah and herself, giving VJ and Ruby a diet coke each.

They all sat down and tucked in. It was absolutely delicious, cooked to perfection.

"Wow hon. This is superb." Charlie stated, as she finished another mouthful.

"Thanks baby. It's not bad is it."

"It's lovely Jo." Leah stated. "You should cook for me in the diner." She chuckled.

"I'm not up to that much cooking." Joey smiled.

"Well, if you ever change your mind." Leah smiled.

They all polished off their platefuls of food, and finished wiping all the sauce up with a bread roll each.

"That was yummy Jo." VJ said appreciatively.

"Yeah, it was Jo." Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

"It's not over yet." Joey stated, as she picked up their dirty plates. "We have dessert."

"Ooh, what have you made hon?" Asked Charlie.

Joey smiled. "Bread and butter pudding."

"Oh God Jo. Lovely." Charlie replied. "If I can fit it all in."

"I'm sure we'll all manage." Joey chuckled.

Charlie helped her put the dirty plates in the dishwasher, and bring out the pudding bowls full of dessert when she'd dished them up.

They all eagerly tucked in, devouring the delicious offering very quickly.

"That." Leah began. "Was divine." She finished.

"Ummmm." Ruby managed.

"Hon. That was exquisite." Charlie said. "Thank you." As she patted her rather full tummy.

"Thanks Jo. Can I leave the table now mum, and do my homework?" VJ asked.

They all chuckled. "Yes you can VJ."

"You too Rubes." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Ruby said, before following VJ out the dining room.

"Let's get this tidied up then." Joey said.

"I'll do it Jo. You two sit down." Leah said.

"It won't take long if three of us do it Leah." Joey said, as she stood up and started clearing the dirty bowls up.

Charlie and Leah help take everything through to the kitchen, and loaded up the dishwasher, before retiring to the lounge, with a glass of red wine each.

At 9.30 p.m., Joey and Charlie retired to bed, as Joey was leaving at 5 a.m., to get to the airport to pick up Georgie and Anna, on their return from their honeymoon at 8 a.m..

She laid out all her stuff, so she wouldn't disturb Charlie too much, and set the alarm on her phone for 4.45 a.m.. She would go straight out, without having a shower.

Charlie and Joey cuddled up in bed. "Umm, night sexy." Charlie mumbled, already nearly asleep. "One sleep and we get our house."

"Night beautiful." Joey smiled in the darkness. "And I can't wait."

"I'm so excited."

"Me too." They kissed tenderly.

"Sorry hon. I'm too tired and full to repeat this morning." Charlie sighed.

Joey chuckled back. "Me too." She yawned.

"Love you though Jo." Charlie kissed Joey in the darkness.

"I know baby. I love you too." Joey replied softly.

They fell asleep in each others arms, perfectly happy and content.


	343. Chapter 343

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, let's hope CJ don't grow tired of each other. Yes, thank goodness Georgie and Anna will be able to keep Charlie company during the next month. Lol, we'll see who owns the restaurant in the next chapter._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 343

The alarm beeped loudly at 4.45 a.m. Thursday morning. Joey jolted awake, and quickly switched it off, before Charlie woke up.

"Oh God hon." Charlie mumbled, as she heard the alarm, and felt Joey move against her.

"Sorry baby." Joey said softly. "I switched it off as soon as I could. I hoped it wouldn't wake you up."

"It's OK hon." Charlie said, sighing, as she rolled over onto her back.

Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Good morning and goodbye then baby." Joey chuckled softly.

"Bye hon." Charlie sighed. "See you later."

"Yeah. Go back to sleep Charlie. I'll ring you when I get to the airport." Joey sad quietly.

"OK hon." Charlie kissed Joey. "Drive safe."

"Will do." Joey said, as she got out of bed. She got changed as quickly, and as quietly, as she could. She then picked up her keys, and small rucksack, with her wallet, fleece and sunglasses in. She kissed Charlie on the forehead, as she lay dozing in their bed, before popping to the toilet, and then heading out for Sydney airport.

She made good progress, as there wasn't much on the road, and got there for 7.15 a.m.. She parked up, and went inside arrivals, to check the flight status. It was due in at 7.45 a.m., which meant she had plenty of time for breakfast, before they'd got their bags, and were through customs.

She went to a nice looking café within the terminal, and opted for a full fried breakfast, with toast and coffee. When she sat down at her table after paying, before the food was brought to her, she phoned Charlie.

"Morning again hon." Charlie said happily down the phone.

"Morning baby."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, I've just ordered my brekkie."

"We're just having ours now." Charlie replied.

"The flights on time, so by the time I've finished it, they may be through arrivals."

"That's good hon. Say hello to them for me, and I'll see them later. Or most likely, I'll catch up at the weekend." She sighed. "Got lots of things to do in the next couple of days."

"I know baby." Joey replied, knowing that Charlie, or herself for that matter, didn't want to miss a minute of seeing or being with each other in the next couple of days, before Joey left on Saturday. "They'll understand. And they'll probably be too exhausted or jetlagged to see anyone anyway."

"True." Charlie chuckled. "Anyhow hon. I'd better go."

"Yeah, I'll let you eat your brekkie before it gets cold."

"Bye hon."

"Bye baby. I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Thanks hon. Drive careful. Love you."

"Love you too baby. See you later." Joey laughed. "Home-owner." She added.

"Oh God hon. I know." Charlie said excitedly. "Today's the day."

"Try and concentrate on your work today, and when I've dropped Sherlock and Anna off, I'll go see the estate agents, and let you know what's what." Joey laughed.

"OK hon." Charlie replied happily. "Bye then, see you later hon."

"Bye baby."

They hung up, and Joey smiled to herself, about her excited girlfriend, as she tucked into her brekkie as it arrived at her table.

Charlie carried on with her breakfast, with Leah, Ruby and VJ, all of them chatting about this being the day their house purchase was meant to go through.

Charlie left for work, after putting the dirty plates and mugs in the dishwasher, so very excited about them, hopefully, getting the sale of Sea View through today. She tried to concentrate on her paperwork, as she willed the minutes and hours away until Joey got home, and they finally got possession of their house.

When Joey finished her breakfast, she checked the arrivals board, and saw that their flight touched down at 7.50 a.m., and the cases were currently being unloaded. She took the opportunity to visit the toilet, and then went to wait for them at the arrivals gate.

Joey received a text from Georgie. "Hey Jo, we've landed. C U soon. XXX. G&A."

Joey replied. "I'm in arrivals. C U soon. ." Joey smiled. She couldn't wait to see her best friend and her wife after their honeymoon. She hoped they'd had a lovely time. They deserved it, for all they'd done for her, and for what they'd done for her and Charlie, since Charlie came into all their lives.

Some fifteen minutes later Georgie and Anna walked through the arrivals gate, pushing a trolley, with their cases and rucksacks on, in front of them. They looked very well rested, tanned and so very happy. She walked over to greet them.

"Hey you two lovebirds. How the hell are you?" She chuckled, as they hugged each other tightly. "You look so very well. And lovely sun tans by the way."

"Oh Jo, we're just bloody great thanks." Anna replied happily. "And it's all thanks to you. We had such a marvellous, lovely, honeymoon." She hugged Joey again. "Thanks so much Jo."

"Hey, you're both more than welcome, after all you've done for me, and now Charlie." Joey smiled.

"And how is your lovely girlfriend?" Asked Anna, as Joey and Georgie pushed the trolley between them to the car park.

"She's absolutely wonderful, as ever." Joey beamed. "Although she may not be able to catch up with you until the weekend."

Georgie and Anna laughed and nudged each other. "I see." Anna said, winking at Joey.

"Anna." Joey replied smiling. "That's enough of that."

"OK. We shouldn't tease you so much on our first day back should we sweetie." Anna said to Georgie.

"No. I'll save my teasing for when I'm compos mentis." Georgie laughed. "And not completely jet lagged."

They all laughed. "Come on. Let's get you two home." Joey chuckled.

"And talking of home Jo, doesn't your house go through today?" Anna asked as they walked to the car.

"It should do yeah." Joey replied excitedly. "When I've dropped you two off, I'm popping over to the estate agents, to see what's happening."

"That's brilliant Jo." Georgie said, winking at Anna. "Joey and Charlie all snuggled up in their own home."

Joey blushed slightly. "Well, we will be when it's been updated and extended."

"It'll happen soon enough Jo." Anna smiled. "And then you'll be going on honeymoon too." She chuckled.

Joey went bright red. "Anna!" She exclaimed. "Really!"

"Oh yeah. Really." Anna chuckled. "You're made for each other."

"Umm. Well. Whatever." Joey managed. "Let's get these cases in the car shall we."

Georgie and Anna chuckled, as they loaded up Joeys car, and pushed the trolley to the trolley rack. Then they sat in the car, while Joey texted Charlie to tell her she was just leaving the airport, before she set off back to Summer Bay.

Her passengers were very chatty to start with, and then they both fell asleep, much to Joeys amusement, as she continued to drive them all home.

She didn't stop on the way back, and some two and a half hours later, she pulled up outside Georgie and Annas home.

"We're back guys." Joey announced, very amused that her passengers hadn't stirred yet.

Georgie and Anna stretched and yawned, and unhooked their seat belts, as Joey began unloading their cases.

They got out the car to help her, and Anna went to open the front door. "Hey, wait a minute." Georgie virtually screamed, making the other two jump.

"What's up?" Anna managed shakily, having dropped the keys on the floor, from the shock of Georgie shouting.

"Sorry." Georgie said sheepishly. "I just wanted to carry you over the threshold."

Anna giggled. "Well why didn't you say before?"

"I dunno." Georgie shrugged. "Just feels right."

"I'm going to carry Charlie over the threshold later." Joey announced, smiling broadly at her friends.

"See. Joey's going to do it. Why can't we?" Georgie asked.

"OK, OK." Anna smiled. "Let's do it then."

Georgie smiled. "Jo. Will you take some photos please?"

"Of course. Hand me your phone." Joey replied.

She took several photos of them, on her phone and Georgies phone. "There. That should do it." She smiled, as she handed them back the phone.

Then they all carried the cases into the house. "Wow Jo. Whatever have you done?" Anna exclaimed.

"Nothing much. Just a little welcome home." Joey smiled.

She'd put a couple of helium balloons in the lounge, with 'just married' on them. She'd also put up some welcome home and just married banners.

"Thanks mate." Georgie said happily.

"You're welcome." Joey smiled. "We've stocked up your fridge and put some bread and stuff in the cupboards. So you don't need to go out for food or drink, you can catch up on your kip." She smiled. "And if you root around in the fridge, you'll find a chilled bottle of champers with your names on it too."

"Thanks Jo. That's lovely of you guys." Anna said, giving Joey a hug. "And thank Charlie for us too won't you."

"Of course I will." Joey smiled. "And don't forget. She'll, umm, need some company for the next month, while I'm away."

"Of course we won't Jo." Georgie smiled.

"We'll be here for her." Anna smiled too.

"Thanks." Joey sighed. "And I left you some money and requests in a pile, next to the post pile over there." Joey pointed. "I'll let you read them later." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Umm. I wonder what our Joey has planned while she's away then?" Anna winked at her.

"Yeah. What are you doing Jo?" Georgie asked.

"Hey. Just read my note, and you'll see." Joey chuckled. "Anyway. I'd better get to the estate agent. See if everything's going through OK or not."

"Well thanks for picking us up Jo. And thanks for an amazing honeymoon." Anna said emotionally. "It was beautiful." She hugged Joey. "And, as we probably won't see you until you go away, good luck over the next month."

"You're very welcome. And thanks Anna." Replied Joey, as she hugged her back.

"Yeah, thanks a lot mate, for everything, and good luck." Georgie joined in a group hug.

"Well, I'd better leave you two to it." Joey said, as they all released each other. "Enjoy being home." She smiled. "See you in a month I guess." She said, as she walked to the front door.

Georgie and Anna waved Joey off, before going back in their house, for a bit of brunch, and a well needed coffee each.

Joey then drove off to the estate agent, to check on the progress of their house purchase.

When she got to the estate agents, they confirmed everything had gone through as far as they were concerned. So Joey rang the bank and solicitor, and they confirmed that the estate agent could hand over the keys to Joey, as soon as they had them in their possession.

Joey immediately rang Charlie, and told her to be ready when she called again, as she'd have the keys, and they could go to the house straight away. Charlie squealed with excitement down the phone. "Oh hon, I can't wait."

"Me either baby." Joey replied excitedly. "I'll see you soon."

"OK. Bye hon."

"Bye baby."

Joey then rang Ruby, who, luckily, was on a break at school, and asked her to be ready for her to pick her up to go to the house. Ruby was very excited, and said she'd tell Gina she was popping out at some point.

Joey sat in the estate agents, drinking coffee, while she waited for the keys to be brought over.

It wasn't long before they were dropped off by Alice's daughter-in-law.

Joey stood up excitedly, as the estate agent beckoned her over.

"Joey?" The lady asked.

"Umm. Yeah." Joey replied.

"I believe these are for you." She smiled, as she handed over a large bunch of keys to Joey. "My mother-in-law asked me to tell you that she was really happy there, and she hopes that you and Charlie have a long and happy life there together."

"Oh. Thank you." Joey smiled, surprised at the message. "We hope we do too. And thank Alice for us. She's a lovely lady."

"That she is." The woman smiled. "Well." She said. "I'll leave you to it. Good luck." She smiled, and then turned away, walking out the estate agency.

"Well Joey. Looks like you have all you need then." The estate agent said.

"Yeah." Joey beamed, staring at the bunch of keys. "Thanks."

"Good luck." He smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Joey repeated herself. "Bye." She turned and left, ringing Charlie and Ruby on the way out, to tell them both she'd pick them up shortly.

Joey picked up Ruby from school, then picked up Charlie from work, on her way back from estate agents, and then went straight over to house.

Joey stopped the car in the street outside their house. She looked at her girlfriend, and her Ruby, took Charlies right hand between her own hands, and said. "Hey you two. I just wanted to say, that I'm so happy that this is going to be our new home, and I'm sure we're going to love it here." She smiled goofily at Charlie. She told them what message Alice had passed on to them.

"Me too hon." Charlie smiled back broadly. "How lovely of Alice." She leant forward to kiss Joey on the lips. "I can't wait to move it."

Ruby sat quietly in the back seat, smiling at their interaction. When she'd given them plenty of time for a few kisses, she coughed. "I'm still here guys." She muttered. "Can we go see the house now?"

Joey and Charlie giggled against each others lips, and broke apart. "Yes, we can go see the house now. Can't we hon." Charlie replied, smiling broadly.

"Sure can." Joey said, smiling back broadly, before pulling away slowly, and turning into their drive.

They all excitedly stared out the windows, eager to see their home.

The trees were still overhanging the driveway, the branches hanging lower with the weight of the leaves. As they got closer, they could see a bit more of the house. Their eyes grew larger, as they approached the front.

"Wow." Ruby said, as Charlie and Joey sat staring at the house, their mouths open. "It looks lovelier than I remember."

"Yeah. Yeah it does." Joey gasped.

"Oh hon." Charlie gushed. "It's all ours."

They smiled at each other, and then they got out the car. Joey walked around the car, and took Charlie by the hand. She handed Ruby her camera. "Rubes, can you take a photo please?"

"Sure Jo." Ruby smiled. "What of?"

Joey laughed. "Of me carrying your sister over the threshold."

Charlie chuckled. "I thought you were joking about that."

"Nope." Joey smiled. "I've got to do this right. It's traditional." She confirmed.

"That's right, it is." Ruby laughed. "But are you sure you can pick her up Jo?"

"Watch it Rubes." Charlie said, furrowing her brow at her sister.

"Now now Rubes, Charlie's as light as a feather." Joey said smiling.

"Yeah, and Joey's strong and fit." Charlie added, blushing slightly afterwards, as Ruby smirked cheekily at her.

"Relax guys. I'm teasing." Ruby chuckled. "As usual."

Charlie huffed. "Ruby."

"So. Can you do a pose please, and I'll take a few shots." Ruby giggled.

"I'm in my uniform though hon." Charlie said.

"Take it off then." Joey joked.

She was rewarded with a playful slap from Charlie.

"Oww." Joey rubbed her arm.

"Serves you right Jo." Ruby giggled. "But sis, you don't usually complain when Joey tells you to take your clothes off."

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed.

They walked to the front door, all chuckling. "Did you want to take your gun off, and maybe let your hair down sis?" Ruby suggested.

Charlie did just that, giving Ruby the gun belt to hold.

"Great. Ready when you are then." Ruby said. Joey had tried about 8 different keys. "God Jo. I hope the new door key won't be as difficult to find." Ruby sniggered.

"So do I." Chuckled Charlie.

"Hey." Joey chuckled back. "There's loads of keys here. I don't know which is which."

"We'll have to label them all up when we find out." Charlie said, eagerly peering over Joeys shoulder, as she fumbled with the keys.

"Yeah, but they'll all be changing when we get new doors and window and patios and stuff done won't they." Joey replied.

"But, we'll need two sets of them, one for us, one for the builders in the meantime." Charlie stated.

"Yeah true." Joey nodded. "Ahh, finally." She said, when she picked the right one.

Joey then picked up Charlie in her arms, Charlie putting her left arm around Joeys shoulders, and her right across her chest, resting her right hand on Joeys left shoulder. She giggled like a school girl.

Joey faced the camera, standing in the door way, and they both smiled broadly at Ruby, as she took some photos.

They did several different poses, some with Charlie kissing Joeys cheek, and vice-versa. Some with them both looking directly at the camera, both smiling.

Then Joey put Charlie down, and Ruby took some pictures with them standing up, hugging, and then kissing again in the doorframe.

Then Joey took some photos of Ruby and Charlie together, then, Charlie took Joey and Ruby.

"Well. Now we've got that sorted, can we actually go in the house please?" Asked Ruby.

Joey chuckled. "Yes. Let's go see our home."

Charlie put her gun belt back on, and then Joey then picked up Charlie again, who giggled, and wrapped both her arms around Joeys shoulders, as Joey walked through the door. When she was through, she put Charlie down, and Charlie took her right hand in her left.

"Wow." Ruby said again, looking around. "I really love that staircase."

"Us too Rubes." Charlie replied, admiring the beautiful wooden staircase in front of them.

"How shall we do this?" Joey asked. "Shall we wander around together?"

"Yeah. Let's go round together, and look in every single room." Charlie said happily.

"Do you guys want before and after shots?" Asked Ruby. "We can take photos now, and then as your building works goes on, and then when it's finished." Ruby smiled. "It might be a nice reminder of how the place changes."

"That's a great idea Rubes." Joey smiled. "You OK to do the honours?"

"Yes." Ruby nodded, before saluting at Joey.

Joey laughed. "Hey, your sister takes the salutes, not me."

"You'd better be careful Jo, or Charlie'll make you salute too." Ruby giggled.

"I'll make you both salute if you don't watch it." Charlie chuckled.

"Come on, let's get going." Ruby said. "I want to take some photos."

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie smiled.

"That's OK. It's not like you two can operate a camera when you're holding hands is it." She replied cockily.

Joey chuckled. "No it's not Rubes."

So Ruby took photos as they wandered around the house together, and looked into every room and imagined the place when it was updated and ready for them to move in.

When they entered their bedroom, Ruby muttered something.

"What was that Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"Oh." Ruby sighed heavily. "I'm just thinking about all the noise that's going to keep coming from here, and keep me awake."

Joey burst out laughing. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Charlie blushed. "Hon!"

Joey kissed her quickly on the lips, smiling broadly, and winking at her. "You love me really."

"Of course I do." Charlie smiled. "But really." She chuckled.

"But you two are going to be so much louder when you move in here, having the whole place to yourselves, being away from Leah and VJ." Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, great isn't it." Joey laughed.

"OMG!" Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm never gonna be able to sleep again."

"Hon! Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed again.

They looked at each other and all laughed loudly.

Joey and Charlie went onto their balcony, and Joey stood behind Charlie, as they admired the view out to sea.

Joey hugged Charlie from behind, and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait for us to move in here, and be a proper family together."

Charlie turned her head to the right, smiling at Joeys words. She put her arms and hands over Joeys, and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "Neither can I hon." She said softly.

They turned their heads, facing the sea again, Joey rested her head on Charlies shoulder. "I love you baby." Joey said softly, squeezing Charlie round the waist a little tighter.

"I love you too." Charlie replied happily.

"And I love you two too." Ruby chuckled.

Joey and Charlie turned around, letting go of each other, and pulled Ruby into a group hug. "We love you too Rubes." Charlie said softly.

"Yeah, we do." Joey agreed.

They released each other. "Soppy sods." Ruby smirked playfully, with her heart full of love for her sister and Joey.

They laughed, as they took one lingering look over their balcony, before going back downstairs.

As they walked down the staircase, Joey said. "Shall we take a look round the garden before we go?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see it all again." Charlie said.

"Me too." Ruby added.

They went out the patio doors, once Joey had found the right key, and wandered around their garden. They walked down to the end of the garden, and opened the gate that lead to the path down to the sea. "Yikes." Ruby said. "This definitely needs cutting back. I'm not walking down through that lot." Referring to the overgrown bushes and grasses that blocked the path down to the beach.

"No, me either." Charlie said.

"It's on the list." Chuckled Joey. "We need room for us all to walk up and down, and me to carry my surfboard up and down." She stated.

"Aren't we going to get lights put up too hon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. We suggested small lights down one side of the path, maybe dual solar lights, so we can light our way down when we want to, umm, go for a walk at night or something."

Ruby sniggered. "I know what the something is."

Charlie huffed, Joey chuckled. "Plus, we need to put a new reinforced gate and fence up." Joey paused. "We could also have them put small stone steps in Charlie."

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea." Charlie pondered.

"The path needs to be wider than it is now. I don't want to be stepping over snakes on my way to school." Ruby said.

"Don't worry Rubes. We'll get it sorted, and then keep it maintained." Joey smiled.

"God hon. We need to think about a gardener and maybe a house keeper." Charlie stated.

"We definitely need a gardener. There's too much for us to look after by ourselves." Joey replied. "Besides, we should be enjoying the garden, not working in it all the time."

"Yeah. Too true." Ruby agreed, causing Charlie and Joey to laugh.

"As for a housekeeper. We'll see how it goes shall we. They'll be three of us to share the chores, so it might not be too bad, unless I'm away of course."

"Yeah. Maybe we can just get help if you're away for a month again." Charlie said quietly.

Joey hugged her. "But when I'm home, everything will be in one place, the gym, pool, surfing on the doorstep, so I can do housework and cooking while you're at work can't I."

"But I don't want you to do everything hon."

"I know." Joey smiled. "We'll see how we get on, and maybe just get someone in to do some housework or something, a couple of days anyway."

"Yeah. Sounds good hon." Charlie smiled. "After all, we want to enjoy the house, not be working in it all the time." She said, repeating what Joey said about the garden.

"Touché." Joey chuckled.

"Maybe we can get the same company to do it all. The gardening, housework, maintenance and clean the pool and everything." Charlie said.

"Yeah. That'd be easier to keep an eye on then wouldn't it." Joey agreed. "We'll look into it better in a couple of months shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's add it onto the list." Charlie smiled.

Joey closed the gate back up, and they sauntered, hand in hand, back to the house, locking the patio door behind them, and taking one last look at the reception hall area, they left the house through the front door.

They all got into Joeys car, and she drove back to Yabbie Creek Police Station, dropping Charlie off at work.

"See you later hon." Smiled Charlie, kissing Joey goodbye. "Bye Rubes."

"Yeah. Bye baby." Joey smiled back.

"See you later sis."

Joey then drove Ruby back to Leahs, as she'd left school early for the day.

Once they'd got in, Joey downloaded the photos onto her laptop. Then she set about getting a few bits and pieces together.

"What are you up to Jo?" Asked an intrigued Ruby, seeing Joey rushing about.

"Umm." Joey said. "I erm…."

Ruby smiled. "Yes?"

"I'm going to take Charlie back to the house when she gets back from work." Joey admitted.

"I see." Smirked Ruby, as she looked at the things Joey had laid out on the table. "And what would you be needing with these?" She asked, as she gestured towards a couple of blankets Joey had folded up on the table.

Joey blushed.

"I thought we were going out for dinner tonight to celebrate. I didn't realise you were having a private party too." Ruby teased.

"We are all going out to dinner." Joey blushed. "But, we, well…umm…"

"Relax Jo." Ruby smiled. "You've just bought your house together, and you're going away for a month in two days time." She paused, adding softly. "I understand. So, what can I do to help?"

Joey smiled. "Well, it's going to be a bit tight, timing wise. So when Charlie gets home from work, I need to take her straight to the house." She blushed slightly. "Then spend some time there." She said quietly, making Ruby smile. Then she added. "Then we need to come home, and get ready to go out to dinner."

"OK. So. What else do you need?" Ruby asked. "We can go and set it up now if you want."

"Umm. OK. Thanks Rubes." Joey smiled. "Umm. I've got a couple of blankets. The Champagne's in the cool box, along with a couple of glasses. That's it so far."

"OK. So. I think you should take some more bedding." Ruby said. Joey blushed. "Let's face it Jo, a couple of blankets isn't going to be comfortable."

"Umm, no, I guess not." Joey replied, slightly embarrassed that she'd thought it might be OK.

"Relax Jo." Ruby smiled. "Charlie loves you, and would put up with a hard floor, so a couple of blankets would be a bonus." Ruby chuckled.

"Ummm. Even so. She deserves to be treated properly."

"So, we have a couple of options. There's a double blow up mattress in the garage, that we used for camping once with dad, or there's a roll-up spare mattress that I know Leah has in the attic."

"Oh. That'd be a better idea." Joey smiled. "Roll-up one do you think?"

"Yeah, I reckon that'll be fine." Ruby smiled. "I'll go get that, you get a couple of pillows and a couple of fleece blankets too."

"OK." Joey said. They hurried off to get the things.

Having reconvened in the kitchen, Ruby suggested they loaded what they had in the car. They took the stuff out. Then Ruby suggested. "Jo, why don't you get some candles too?"

"Yeah, I did think about that."

"It'll be more romantic by candlelight." Ruby confirmed. "Even if it is still light outside."

Joey chuckled. "I hope so."

They searched through the pantry, and got about 10 tea lights, some candles and holders out.

"There." Ruby said. "It'll look great when they're all lit up." She smiled. "Right. What else?"

"I didn't know whether to take food." Joey said.

"Well, we are eating out later on." Ruby said. "And you have Champagne." She sighed. "Umm. Maybe cake or strawberries or something?"

"Umm." Joey pondered. "Strawberries aren't as filling as cake."

"Right let's take all this stuff to the house now. We can get strawberries on the way, and then all you'll have to do is light the candles before Charlie goes in the room." Ruby stated. "Then she'll be swooning all over you." She giggled. "Not that she'd need any of this to do that of course."

Joey blushed. "Ruby!"

Ruby laughed. "Come on Jo. Let's get going. Time's at a premium."

"I could get some tags from the shop too, and label these keys up. Then Charlie will only have to get copies done. I don't think I'll have time before I go away."

"Relax Jo. We'll get the labels done now, we can drop them off at the shop, get them to just copy the front door, and I'll pick the rest up tomorrow. Charlie will have enough going on. She won't, well, neither of you will want to be worrying about anything tomorrow."

"That's a good idea." Joey smiled. "Thanks Rubes."

They set off for the shops, buying some ready to eat washed strawberries, and some flowers that Joey happened to see there, and tie tags for the keys, and then headed to their house. Ruby helped Joey carry everything up to their bedroom, making two trips from the car each, and lay it all out on the floor, by the balcony, so they could have a bit of a view, while they lay down.

"There." Said Ruby. "I think she'll love it Jo." She smiled. "Great idea. Very romantic."

"I hope so." Joey smiled. "Thanks for your help Rubes."

"No worries. Anytime Jo." Ruby replied. "Right, let's get these keys labelled."

They started with the front door key, took it off the key ring, and attached that to a label. Ruby wrote neatly on it to identify it later.

Then they wandered around the house, trying all the keys in every lock, until they found the right ones. They had the back door, the patio doors, some of the bedroom doors that had locks too, the balcony door, the garage door, the shed, the garden gate, the gate to the side of the house.

They had 3 keys left. They'd tried them in all the locks, and had run out of ideas as to where they fitted.

"Maybe they're just old locks that have been changed. I mean, my dad used to have loads of old keys in his garage."

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby pondered. "But that one looks quite new." She said, as she pointed to a shiny silver one.

"True." Joey pondered. "Ummm."

"So. What shall we do? Just go with what we've identified, and keep the others in case we identify the locks later?"

"I guess that's all we can do." Joey confirmed. "Let's get going then. We've done all the main ones." She smiled. "Thanks Rubes."

"Pleasure." Ruby replied.

They set off for the locksmiths shop in Yabbie Creek, and asked him how long it would take to cut all the keys. He said he could do them all in 15 minutes while they waited. So they went for a coffee and cake across the street.

They got the guy to copy the ones that they hadn't identified too, so there were now 2 full sets.

After 15 minutes, they went back to the shop, paid and thanked the guy, and then set off back to Leahs. Joey had a quick shower, and then waited in the lounge for Charlie to get home from work.

Later on that afternoon, Charlie arrived home. It was 3.30 p.m.. "Hey hon." She said to Joey, who was laid on the sofa.

"Hey baby." Joey smiled. "Get changed, we're popping out."

"Ooh. What for? I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"We are. But we're just popping out now quickly first." Joey smiled.

"OK hon. Have I got time for a shower?"

"I'm afraid not. But we'll have time to shower when we get back, before we go out."

"OK. Won't be a tick then." Charlie hurried off to change out of her uniform.

When she came back to the lounge, Joey was ready to go. They walked out to her car, and Joey pulled away.

"So, where are we going hon?"

"We're just popping to our house again." Joey smiled.

"Oh lovely." Charlie smiled.

When they got there, and Joey had parked up, and let them in, she asked Charlie to wait downstairs for a minute, before coming up to their bedroom. Charlie agreed, but asked. "What's going on hon?"

"You'll see." Joey smiled. She ran up the stairs, and lit the candles and tea lights, and got the Champagne and strawberries out the cool box. Then she opened the balcony door, and then walked back to the bedroom door, to meet Charlie as she came up the stairs. She called out. "Ready." And waited for Charlie to come up the stairs.

She took Charlies hands when she got there, kissed her, and said softly. "I just wanted us to spend some time together in our house, before I go away."

"Aww. What a lovely idea hon."

"So, close your eyes please." Joey smiled, as she stood behind Charlie, put her hands on her hips, and guided her into the room. "OK. You can open your eyes now." She said softly.

Charlie opened her eyes. "Wow hon." Charlie gushed. "It looks lovely. Thank you." She turned around in Joeys arms and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Welcome to our new home baby." Joey said softly, kissing Charlie tenderly.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and Joey guided them towards the mattress, that was now covered with blankets, pillows and fleecy blankets.

"I see you planned some sexy time." Charlie chuckled.

Joey chuckled back. "Well, I'm going away for a month, and I know we have tomorrow together, but I wanted to Christen our house properly before I go." She said softly. "I hope that's OK."

"This, my darling Joey, is an excellent idea." Charlie said, as she kissed Joey passionately once more.

"Let's open the Champagne." Joey said breathlessly. She picked up the bottle, and popped the cork. They both giggled as they tried to catch the bubbles in the glasses Charlie was holding. They finally got a glassful poured each. Joey put the bottle on the floor, and proposed a toast. "To you and me, and Rubes, and our new home." Joey paused. "Here's to our future life together."

"To all of us, and our house." Charlie smiled, as they clinked glasses, and took a sip of the Champagne.

They moved to stand looking out at the sea from the balcony.

"It's so beautiful." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah it is." Joey said, as she squeezed Charlie slightly. "But not as beautiful as you." She said softly.

Charlie smiled adoringly at Joey. "Or as gorgeous as you."

Joey smiled back, before kissing Charlie lightly on the lips.

They drank their glasses of Champagne, and fed each other some strawberries.

Then Charlie gently pulled Joey back into their bedroom, and sat down on the blankets on the mattress. She took off her shoes, and then lay down. Joey did the same.

They lay on their sides, their heads propped up by their hands resting on their elbows, looking at each other.

Charlie moved to hold Joeys left hand with her right, and then moved her head closer to Joeys, and kissed her on the lips softly. She pulled her head back, and then Joey moved forward, then releasing Charlies hand, and resting her left hand on Charlies right hip, as she pulled Charlie towards her. "God I love you so much baby." She gulped, before she kissed Charlie back.

Charlie moved her right arm around Joeys back, and pulled her towards her, as their kissing built up.

Joey then gently pushed Charlie onto her back, and moved her body over Charlies. They broke from their kissing, as Joey leant up, and began to slowly undo the buttons on Charlie blouse. She slowly exposed Charlies soft skin and bra to herself, as Charlie watched on, smiling at how gentle and slow Joey was being.

"So beautiful." Joey said, as she gently pulled open the blouse, and revealed more of Charlies soft tanned skin to herself.

Charlie smiled. "Not in this works underwear. I didn't get time to change out of it." She said softly.

"You are." Joey smiled, looking down at her, resting her left hand flat on her tummy. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She said softly.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Hon." She said breathlessly. She gulped. "I think you'd better take all my clothes off now then." She chuckled.

Joey smiled, and bent down to kiss her softly, before leaning back up and undoing the button and zip on Charlies skirt. She pulled the skirt down, as Charlie lifted her bum off the blankets. Then she sat up and took her blouse off, leaving her in only her bra and knickers.

Joeys eyes were wide with passion and desire. She kissed Charlie again, before asking her to sit up, so she could undo her bra. She then slowly pulled the bra straps down Charlies arms, and took it off her, placing it on the floor.

Charlie lay down on the blankets again, as Joey looked on, her eyes taking in her girlfriends full breasts and pert nipples. "Are you going to join in the party?" Chuckled Charlie, as she posed sexily for Joey, eager for her girlfriend to get undressed too.

Joey nodded eagerly, and Charlie then helped her pull off her t-shirt, and pull down her shorts, leaving her in her underwear too. Charlie eagerly undid Joeys bra, releasing her breasts from their silky confines too.

Then she pulled Joey down onto the blanket, so they were lying facing each other again. "I love you Joey Collins." She said, taking Joeys left hand in her right, and putting on her chest, next to her heart. "And I love our home, and we're going to have a great life in it." She said softly.

Joey beamed at her, her heart full of love and happiness. She leant forward and captured Charlies lips with her own. Charlie lie back down again, with Joey slightly on top of her, her left leg between Charlies, as they kissed and gently caressed each other.

After several minutes, they both pulled their knickers off, leaving them both totally naked.

They lay down and began kissing and caressing each other again, and they both moved their hands slowly down from each others breasts, to between their legs.

They groaned against each others lips, as they pressed on each others clits, sending a surge of desire through their bodies.

They moved their fingers backwards, Joey copying Charlie movements, through each others heat and wetness, teasing as they reached the entrance to their cores.

"God baby." Mumbled Joey.

"Uh huh." Replied Charlie, gasping as Joey rubbed her clit with her thumb again.

"I'm cuming baby." Joey whispered against Charlies neck.

"Me too hon." Charlie virtually shrieked in Joeys ear.

They both felt the heat surge through themselves, as they brought each other to the pinnacle, and then sent each other over it.

"Ohhh, God, Jo, arrrggghhhhh." Charlie panted, as she gritted her teeth as the pleasure surged through her.

"Ummmm, babyyyyyy." Joey managed, as she concentrated on pleasuring Charlie, as her own orgasm pulsed through her.

They both trembled and bucked against each other, as they came, before slowly stopping their actions, and collapsing against each other on the blankets.

Joey buried her head in Charlie neck, and kissed her pulse point, as Charlies blood raced around her system.

"I love you Charlie." Joey said against Charlies ear, as they pulled each other closer.

"I love you too hon." Charlie whispered back softly. "Very much indeed." She added, as she kissed Joey on the side of the head.

They lay there for several minutes, recovering from their love making.

Charlie giggled.

"What's so funny baby?" Joey asked.

"That was our first time in our new house." She stated.

Joey giggled. "Yeah. And it won't be the last either."

"Too true." Charlie agreed. "We'll have to Christen every room."

"Well, almost every room." Joey chuckled. "I think we'll leave out the toilets and Rubys room."

"Joey." Charlie rolled her eyes, chuckling at Joeys statement.

They snuggled up together, and kissed each other tenderly.

"Sorry to spoil the party, but we have a date." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. We do don't we." Charlie smiled back.

"A mystery date at that." Joey chuckled, as they didn't know what to expect of Angelos restaurant.

They kissed each other once more, and then got dressed. They put the candles out, and folded up the blankets, and tidied up the Champagne bottle, glasses and strawberry packet.

They carried it all down to the car, and locked everything up in the house. Then they headed for Leahs, to get ready for their evening out.

When they got to Leahs, Ruby asked, as they walked through the door. "Did you two have fun?" Ruby winked at Joey.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Yes thanks Rubes."

"You go in the shower first baby. I'll sort out the stuff in the car."

Charlie kissed Joey. "Thanks hon." She said, as she wandered to their bedroom.

"Thanks for your help this afternoon Rubes." Joey said, as Ruby helped her unload the car.

"You're welcome Jo." Ruby smiled. "I'm glad you got the house sorted before you go away."

"Yeah. Me too." Joey replied. "Although that means that Charlie will be left with a lot of stress, as she'll have to deal with everything by herself."

"She'll be fine. You have your plans with the architect already, and you're only an email or phone call away."

"True." Joey smiled.

"And we'll all look after Charlie." Ruby said. "So you needn't worry about her."

"Thanks Rubes." Joey smiled. "I appreciate it."

"I'll take Charlie window shopping for stuff, and maybe go to see dad. Keep her busy."

"I know you'll all do your best." Joey smiled.

"But she'll be missing you whatever we do, and you'll be missing her, and there's nothing we can do about that." Ruby stated. "But wait for the month to pass, and you to return."

Joey chuckled. "Yes Rubes."

"Then you can, umm, well, reacquaint yourselves with each other." Joey blushed at Rubys words. "Then you can set about your final designs and stuff for your house."

"True." Joey replied.

They brought all the stuff in from the car. "I'll sort this stuff out Jo. You go shower, and get ready for dinner. I;ve already had my shower."

"OK. Thanks Rubes. You've been great today."

"No worries Jo." Ruby smiled.

Joey went off for her shower, and they all got ready to go out.


	344. Chapter 344

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yeah, everyone's loved up. Lol, rings? So soon? Let's see how they get on over the next month apart, and how they get on in their new house first._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 344

While Joey was in the shower, Charlie got dried off, put on some subtle makeup, and put on her dress and jewellery for their dinner. She then went and waited in the lounge for Joey.

Ruby had meanwhile got changed too, and they sat together, waiting for Joey to join them, and for the taxi to arrive.

Joey got out the shower, and got dried and dressed up for dinner, before joining the pair in the lounge.

"Wow, you three have certainly pushed the boat out tonight." Leah said. "You all look lovely."

"Thanks Leah." Charlie said. "We don't scrub up too bad do we." She smiled.

Joey smiled warmly at Charlie, taking in her attire. They were both dressed up to the nines, both wearing dresses, high heels, make up and jewellery. Charlie had her beautiful blue sapphire jewellery on, which matched well with her short little black dress, shoes and hand bag.

Joey was wearing a very dark green, almost black, designer evening dress too, complete with her emerald necklace, bracelet and ring.

Ruby had on a very pretty multi coloured designer summer dress on too, along with a small over the shoulder white bag, and was wearing a pair of high heels too.

"You look absolutely stunning baby." Joey said softly, as they walked out the house, as the taxi beeped at them.

"Thanks hon." Charlie replied, slightly breathlessly, appreciating Joeys compliment. "So do you gorgeous."

Joey opened the back door of the taxi, and Charlie and Ruby got in, Joey then closed the door, and got in the front passenger seat. "To Angelos restaurant in Yabbie Creek please." She told him.

"Sure love. But it's not called that anymore." He said, as he pulled off.

"What's it called now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know love, but the Angelos sign has been taken down now, and there's signs up for the opening night. But no new name board yet."

"Did it look busy tonight?" Charlie asked, thinking they may have to go elsewhere.

"It was quite busy. I think people were just being nosey, and getting the free desserts or whatever they're doing as part of their opening deal."

"We'll get a taxi elsewhere if it's full." Joey said.

"Yeah. Let's go there, and see what it's all about." Charlie said.

Once they got there, the taxi parked outside. There were quite a few people milling about, so Joey told Charlie and Ruby to go in and get a table, as it looked very busy, while she paid the taxi driver.

As the sisters walked in, to join the small queue of diners waiting for a table, Brax noticed Charlie instantly, from where he was stationed behind the bar. He immediately told Heath to hold the fort, while he went to say hello to her.

"Good evening." Brax said smoothly, with a big cheeky grin on his face, showing off his nice white teeth.

"Oh. Mr Braxton." Charlie said, surprised to see him. "You work here?"

"Call me Brax." He chuckled. "Well, yeah, kind of. I own the place."

"Oh. I see." Charlie couldn't believe it. "I hope we're not going to have a repeat performance of last week."

Brax shook his head and smiled. "No officer. I was, shall we say, out partying with the boys, and things got out of hand. It won't happen again."

Ruby listened to what her sister and this Brax person were saying. She thought he was pretty cute, for an older guy.

"Good. Glad to hear it." Charlie said, relieved.

"Although you do look drop dead gorgeous tonight." He added cheekily.

"Mr Braxton." Charlie sighed. "You said they'd be no repeats."

Brax chuckled. "I was just messing about. Message received and understood."

"Good."

"Besides, your Sergeant told me you were taken when I asked him, and I don't want to step on any toes if you are. But if you're not, then I'd like to ask you out." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Did he now?" Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "Well, yes, he is correct. I am very much taken, so there's no toes going to get trodden on by you." She smiled. "Or by anyone else for that matter."

Ruby smiled to herself. Her sister was indeed very much taken. She knew that more than most, having never witnessed anything like her sisters behaviour before, since she met Joey.

"You can't blame me for trying." Brax smiled cheekily at Charlie. "You're a very beautiful woman."

"Mr Braxton, I really…." Charlie began, sighing, and starting to get cross.

"Brax, please." He said. "And don't worry, I'm not in the habit of chasing woman who aren't single." He laughed.

"Well good, because you'd be wasting your time anyway, as far as I'm concerned." Charlie assured him. "And you really don't need another charge levelled against you."

Ruby laughed this time. Little did he know he had no chance at all, as her sister was head over heels in love with her girlfriend.

"So. Who have we here?" He asked, smiling downwards, directing his attention towards Ruby.

"This is my sister Ruby, and my partner Jo is just outside paying the taxi driver."

"Hello Ruby." He said.

"Hi." Ruby replied.

"You might know my youngest brother. He's about your age, just started at the local high school." Brax smiled. "His name's Casey. Casey Braxton."

"Oh yes. I do." Ruby blushed a light shade of pink. Charlie smiled at her reaction. Clearly Ruby had a slight crush on this new boy. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. She wondered how Xavi felt about it, or how Ruby was getting along with Xavi recently. She'd been so tied up with her own life, the house, Joey, that she'd neglected her sister this last month or so. She felt bad.

"Well, I'll tell him you'll be a friendly face around school if I may. He could probably do with some help settling in."

"Umm sure. Yeah. That'd be OK." Ruby stammered.

"Thank you." Brax smiled. "Right, let's get you a table for 3 is it then?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

Brax directed them out of the queue, bypassing the other diners, and showed them to a quieter table, away from the doors or bar, and pulled Charlies chair out. "Can I get you ladies any drinks while you wait?"

"A bottle of white wine and two glasses please. And Rubes, what would you like?"

"A diet coke please." Said Ruby unenthusiastically.

Brax chuckled at Ruby. "Coming right up." Then he went to get the drinks, and to tell the waiter to be particularly good with his service at their table. He was blown away by the Senior Constable. He thought she looked stunning when he first met her the other week, but tonight, well tonight she just looked amazing. He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he went behind the bar again. Such a damn shame she was taken. But still, if she ever split up with this partner Joe of hers, he would definitely be straight in there himself. He would eye up the competition in a bit, see what he was up against.

"Rubes." Charlie began. "I realised when we came in here tonight, that I've been so engrossed in my life lately, that I've been neglecting you."

"You haven't sis." Ruby replied.

"Rubes, all I've been thinking about is Joey, and all I've been trying to do, is sort out the house." Charlie said. "We should catch up with what's going on in your life."

Ruby smiled. "Sis, it's fine." She said. "I understand you need to spend all your time with Joey before she goes away."

"Even so."

"So, we can catch up, and keep you busy, while Jo's away. OK?" Ruby said softly.

"OK." Charlie smiled sadly, as she fiddled with the napkin, fretting over how much she was going to miss Joey.

Ruby put her hand over Charlies. "You'll be fine sis." She said softly.

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie sighed sadly.

Meanwhile, Joey finally paid the taxi, and got the guys phone number, so she could book a return trip, or book him again to take them elsewhere, if the restaurant was full.

She then got out the taxi, walked up the stairs in the surf club, and entered the restaurant.

She walked in, bypassing the queue, looking around for her girlfriend and Ruby. She saw them at a table, smiled to herself, and began to walk over.

"Hey. Joey." Said Brax, who was hovering by the bar again. "How you doing?"

"Hey Brax." Joey said, as she turned around. "Yeah. I'm doing OK thanks." She smiled broadly. "Long time no see."

"You look terrific by the way." Brax smiled, admiring her ensemble, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Joey smiled, as she kissed him back. "You look pretty smart yourself." Admiring him in his crisp white shirt and pressed black suit trousers.

"I would give you a great big Brax bear hug, but I wouldn't want to ruin your posh gear." He chuckled.

Joey chuckled back. "Yeah, maybe on another day, when I've changed out of my dress."

"Count on it." Brax nodded. "Anyway. What do you think of my new place then?" He asked, looking around his establishment.

"You own it?"

"Yeah. I managed to get it quite cheap from the last owner, as he'd almost gone bankrupt."

"It must have been a quick purchase, the place was only boarded up on Monday."

Brax chuckled. "I think the guys were desperate to split as soon as they could. They needed the money quickly, and I offered cash, so it was sorted within a day." He smiled.

"So you've only had a couple of days to kit it out? And change things around?" Joey was amazed at the speed of the turnaround.

"Yeah." He looked around. "It looks OK though doesn't it." He smiled. "I mean obviously, it's only the décor on the walls that needed changing really, to brand it under the new name. The bar and kitchens and so on were fine. As are the tables and chairs. So to be fair, we only had to decorate the walls."

Brax had changed the name from "Angelos" to "Hang Ten", a reference to his surfing passion

"Well, it looks lovely. And I love the name." She chuckled.

"Thanks Jo." Brax said proudly.

"I've only been in here once before." Joey frowned. "Me and the last owner never saw eye to eye."

"He was a bit of a strange one. An ex-cop at that." Brax said. "Anyway, thanks for saying it looks OK. I managed to win a few dollars at my cage fighting before I retired, so I thought I'd keep myself busy doing this." He smiled. "Let's hope I have better luck than the last guy."

"I'm sure you will. Angelo was not popular around here." Joey smiled. "Is that Heath?" She asked, noticing a guy that looked like him behind the bar.

"Yeah. Have to keep an eye on him somehow don't I." Brax laughed. "Anyway, let's get you seated, we can catch up another time. Table, not for 1 is it?" Brax looked concerned.

"No." Chuckled Joey. "I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Where is the lucky lady?" Brax chuckled.

"She's over there with her sister." Joey nodded in the direction of Charlie and Ruby.

"You're with the hot cop?" Asked Brax.

"That's right yeah." Joey smiled. "Do you two know each other?"

"Wow Jo. You've done alright there haven't you. She's gorgeous." He smiled.

"She certainly is." Joey beamed, looking longingly at her girlfriend. "So. You've met?" She directed back at Brax.

"Umm, yeah, we had a little run in when I was a bit drunk the other week." He chuckled.

"Did you now?" Joey laughed. "I shall go and ask her exactly what you did now then."

"Just something stupid. You know me." Brax was a bit worried, he didn't want Joey upset.

"Umm. Ok. We'll see." Joey laughed. "Well it's been nice chatting, and I'll drop in sometime for a catch up. But I'd better join them now."

"Sure thing." Brax said. "We'll have to go for a surf sometime too."

"Yeah, sure." Joey smiled.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal. It's on the house."

"Nonsense." Joey shook her head.

"Joey. For old times sake, enjoy dinner on me tonight." He smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Brax. Next time we pay though." She chuckled.

"Fine by me." He smiled. "Have a good night. And don't skimp on the wine. Have as much as you like."

"Thanks." Joey smiled. Joey then walked over to the table, and took the seat opposite Charlie.

"Where have you been hon?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry baby." Joey said. "I was just talking to the owner. We know each other from a few years ago. He used to surf a bit too." She smiled. "He was pretty good."

Charlie laughed.

"What's so funny." Asked Joey.

"You wouldn't be catching up with him if you knew he..." Ruby started.

"Ruby." Charlie interrupted.

Ruby continued, sticking her tongue out at Charlie. "Knew he asked my sister out."

"What?" Asked Joey, her eyebrows raised.

"God Ruby. Couldn't this have waited until after dinner?" Asked Charlie.

"When did he ask you out?" Asked Joey.

"A few minutes ago when we came in. Although we did bump into each other in a professional capacity, when he was drunk and disorderly the other week, and he asked me out then too." Charlie added.

"And don't worry Joey. She told him no." Ruby chuckled.

"Just as well." Joey chuckled.

Charlie reached out and took Joeys hand in hers, smiling at her girlfriend. "Of course I did."

"He did just say he bumped into you a week or so ago, and did something stupid." Joey smiled.

"Yes hon he did. And I wasn't going to tell you, because we've had enough trouble with Risotto, to last us a lifetime. And I didn't want you thinking someone else was going to cause us any trouble."

"It's OK baby." Joey said softly.

"Sorry hon. I should have told you at the time anyway." Charlie sighed and shook her head. "We attended the surf club, you remember last week, when I was ultra busy with fights all night long?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we arrested Brax and his brother Heath for being drunk and disorderly."

Joey laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I haven't finished hon." Charlie sighed again. "When I was arresting him, Brax that is, he tried to kiss me."

"What?" Joey exclaimed.

"Sis!" Exclaimed Ruby, also not realising the extent of the true story until now.

"He didn't though. Jack pulled him back just in time." Charlie smiled. "He arrested him for attempting to assault a policewoman."

They all laughed, as Charlie recounted the evening to them…..

The cops had been rushed off their feet all evening, with fight after fight erupting, and the station in danger of getting over loaded with prisoners.

Charlie arrested Heath Braxton for drunkenness, and a brawl at the surf club.

Then she attempted to arrest Darryl Braxton, for attempted assault and drunkenness.

As she was cuffing him, he tried to kiss her. She managed to push him away from her, and Jack helped pull him away from Charlie.

After Brax had sobered up the next morning, he was cautioned by Jack. "You can't go round trying to kiss people. Especially officers of the law. If you try anything like this again, it could lead to a sexual assault charge, and you being put on a sex register, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk." Braxton said worriedly. "I saw a beautiful woman, and I wanted to kiss her."

Jack remained composed, he could see Brax's point to some extent. Charlie was beautiful. Although Martha was the only one for him, he reminded himself. But that didn't give Brax a right to kiss her. "That doesn't give you the right to just kiss anyone." Jack told Brax.

"I know." He lowered his head, ashamed of himself.

"If you like someone, you should ask them out. Not just try and jump on them."

"I know. I was just, I don't know, drunk, and feeling confident, and like I said, I saw a beautiful woman, and it was just a stupid spur of the moment thing."

"Well, don't have any more of them, or I'll be arresting you again." Jack warned.

"Ok. Understood."

"This caution is going on your record." Jack stated. "You can go now Mr Braxton."

"Thanks." Brax replied, as he turned to leave. "Umm. Officer?"

"Yes?" Replied Jack.

"Is the Senior Constable single?" Brax asked hopefully.

Jack smiled. "No." He shook his head. "She's not single. She's very much spoken for. So don't go getting any ideas."

"Oh." Brax replied. "What a shame." He thought, muttering under his breath, on the way out the door.

"So that's what happened during my shift hon. And that's what Jack told me what happened after I'd finished my shift." Charlie said, as she finished her story.

"Umm, sounds like Brax." Joey smiled. "Never could resist a beautiful woman."

"Hon." Charlie blushed.

"Yes beautiful?" Joey smiled, her eyes twinkling at her girlfriend.

"Don't." Charlie said shyly.

"Well, you are beautiful. Very beautiful. And you look a billion dollars tonight." Joey confirmed, admiring Charlie again, as she lifted her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you hon." Charlie gushed, slightly breathlessly.

"Erm, hello." Ruby sniggered. "Can we not just concentrate on dinner now please? I'm hungry." Ruby watched her sister and Joeys interaction, and noted how her sister blushed when Joey called her beautiful, but hadn't batted an eyelid when Brax did. It just showed how very smitten she was with Joey. And how much a compliment from Joey made her turn to mush. Ruby smiled to herself.

Charlie and Joey both laughed. "Right. Shall we make a toast then?" Joey suggested, releasing Charlies hand, and picking up her wine glass.

"What to?" Asked Ruby.

"To the end of Risotto in the Bay, to our home being finished, and all of us being closer to moving into it." She raised her glass. "Cheers."

Charlie and Ruby clinked their glasses altogether. "Cheers." They both said. "To our new house, and us."

A couple of minutes later, the waiter came over to take their order. The food was a mixture of gourmet type pub food, like posh fish and chips, sausage and mash, steak and chips, and some of the Italian type meals on Angelos old menu, like the lasagne, pasta, pizzas and spaghetti.

Once they'd ordered, they talked about the new design of the restaurant. It had surfboards and things connected to the sea up on the wall. There were large prints of massive waves on show, and a mural on 1 wall of a surfer on a board, riding a wave. There were a few old shark jaws hanging up, and even bitten through surfboards, which Charlie certainly didn't like the look of at all.

Joey tried to reassure her about her surfing and sharks, but Charlie took a great big gulp of wine, before filling up her glass again.

"I don't think I want to know hon." She said weakly.

"You know I'm going to be just fine." Joey smiled. "I'm always going to come home to you."

Charlie smiled back weakly. "I'm counting on it."

"Me too." Ruby said, sincerely hoping Joey succumb to any shark attack too.

However, the restaurant, 'Hang Ten', did look very impressive, and quite a change from 'Angelos'.

Joey was sure this place would do well for itself, if the food and service was OK. "Because we'll be great customers if it is, and I'd never have gone to Angelos in the first place unless it was a freebie." Joey chuckled.

"It was worth it though, Paulie was a great chef." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, it was lovely food." Joey agreed.

They filled their glasses with more wine, and chatted away about their house, and what they wanted to do with it.

The waiter came over to their table with their starters.

Ruby had plumped for garlic mushrooms, Charlie for prawns and avocado salad, and Joey ordered cream of tomato soup.

They were all presented beautifully, and they thanked the waiter, and ordered another bottle of wine and diet coke.

They soon polished them off, and waited for their main courses. Ruby had ordered a gourmet cheese burger and chips, Joey and Charlie had ordered the steak and chips.

The new wine was brought to the table, and the waiter topped up their glasses, before putting the wine bottle in an iced cooler.

A few minutes later he brought their mains to the table.

Rubys cheeseburger looked very appetising. It was a thick and juicy looking beef burger, in seeded bun, with plenty of relish, and a thick slice of cheese, which was accompanied by a side salad, and chunky chips, that looked delicious. Her eyes widened as the plate was put in front of her. "Wow." She said.

Charlie and Joey chuckled at her. "That's certainly what you'd call a cheeseburger." Joey stated.

"God, I don't think I'll fit it all in." Ruby stated.

"I think you'll manage Rubes." Charlie chuckled.

Then Charlies steak was put in front of her. "Medium rare madam." The waiter said.

Then Joeys was put down by another waiter. "Medium rare for you too madam."

"Thank you." Charlie said. "Wow." Charlie repeated Rubys words. The steak was massive, and the chips looked delicious, just like Rubys. There was also fresh garden peas on the plates, and a side salad each.

"They look lovely baby." Joey said softly.

"They sure do." Said Ruby, through a mouthful of burger, making Charlie and Joey laugh.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Rubes." Charlie chuckled.

"OK." Mumbled Ruby through her food again.

Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, and then they tucked into their own food.

All the meals were divine, and the table fell silent, as they all ate. They looked at each other, and smiled at their silence, which was only punctuated with umms and arrghs.

When they'd finally cleared their plates, they sat back, and washed their food down with a few sips of wine and coke.

"God sis. That was the best burger I've ever had." Ruby declared.

"That was a pretty fine steak too." Joey said.

"It was delicious." Charlie agreed.

"Good job you had chips with yours baby, or you would have eaten mine and Rubys."

"Joey. I wouldn't." Charlie exclaimed innocently.

"You would sis." Ruby chuckled. "You love your chips."

"OK. I can't deny it. I love my chips." Charlie chuckled.

"You love Joeys more." Ruby sniggered.

"They always taste better off someone elses plate." Charlie laughed.

The waiter came and cleared their plates away. He asked if they'd enjoyed their meals. They all responded eagerly with nods and praise. "I'll come back for your dessert order in a while. Let this go down first."

"Thank you." Charlie replied.

"Would you like another bottle of wine?" Joey asked Charlie, as she drained the last of the bottle into their glasses.

"I don't think so hon. I'm quite happy with what I've had." Charlie smiled. "Unless you do?"

"No I'm fine baby." Joey smiled. "We can have coffees after dessert can't we."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled.

They held hands over the table, as they chatted with Ruby, and finished off their wine. Then the waiter came back and asked them which dessert they would like. The menu was full of them, as was the specials board.

"I don't know which one to have." Ruby pouted.

"Don't worry Rubes. We'll be coming in here a lot I think, so you can sample them all eventually." Joey replied.

"Oh goody." Ruby smiled.

They eventually decided on banoffee pie for Ruby, strawberry pavlova for Charlie and chocolate and hazelnut filo rolls for Joey.

They too were absolutely delicious, and they polished those off too.

"Oh God. I think I might actually burst now." Ruby stated.

"Yeah me too. But what a way to go." Joey chuckled.

"I thought you'd want to go in bed with Charlie." Ruby chuckled.

Charlie blushed slightly, and almost spat the last remnants of her wine over the table. "Ruby!" She exclaimed.

"What sis?" Ruby asked. "That's where Jo would want to go, I'm sure, in bed with you." She nodded, affirming her announcement.

Charlie looked aghast at Joey. "Hon?" She asked, as if Joey would help her out.

Joey smiled at her and said. "I can't deny it baby. I would spent the rest of my life in bed with you if I could."

"Joey." Charlie said breathlessly. "Me too." She smiled shyly.

"See. I told you." Ruby stated.

"Well, aren't you the clever one Ruby." Charlie replied, trying to regain some composure.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

The waiter came over and took away their desserts bowls. They ordered three coffees to finish off the meal.

He soon brought them out, and they supped on them, as they ate the chocolate mints and biscotti biscuits that were brought out too.

When they'd finally finished, they took a breather, before getting up from their seats, and wandering over to the bar. Brax was there with his brother Heath.

"Brax, that meal was really lovely. Thank you." Joey said, having got his attention.

"You're very welcome." He smiled at the party. "Does that mean you'll be coming back soon?"

"Yes we will." Joey smiled.

"It was really nice, thank you Mr Braxton." Charlie smiled at Brax.

"Hey, you're my mate Joeys here, erm, girlfriend, so please, call me Brax." He said. "Or I'll feel like I have to call you Senior Constable every time you come in."

Charlie chuckled. "OK then. As long as we have no further official dealings, I'll call you Brax."

"Great." He smiled.

Heath came over. "Hey Jo." He said. "Brax told me you were in." He eyed up Charlie carefully.

"Yeah. It's good to see you again Heath." Joey said. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Charlie, and her sister Ruby." She smiled. "Although I understand you already know Charlie professionally." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Heath replied. "I do."

"Well, I hope it was a one-off Heath, because we really liked our meal tonight, and we'll be coming back, as long as there's no more problems with Charlie." Joey chuckled.

"They'll be no more trouble Jo. The boys just had a bit of a do, and we just got a bit drunk." Heath smiled. "So, welcome Jo, and Charlie of course. And we look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Great." Charlie sighed. "Nice to meet you too then." She smiled.

Heath thought she looked hot when she wasn't in uniform, not that she looked unhot in it. He chuckled to himself. He could see why his brother had tried to get to know her. Brax always picked the best of the bunch.

"We should catch up surfing too then Heath." Joey said.

"Yeah sure Jo. Just pop in here and we'll sort something out sometime."

"Great." Joey smiled. "Well, we'd better check on our taxi. Thanks again, and no doubt we'll be popping in again real soon."

"Well, not for a month hon." Charlie said quietly.

Joey looked at Charlie. "You and Ruby can come in here baby." Joey said softly. "And we'll come in when I get back."

"OK." Charlie smiled weakly.

"What do you mean when you get back Jo?" Brax asked.

"I've got trials and a compo coming up. I'll be away a month, from Saturday onwards."

"Well Charlie and Ruby will be welcomed in here without you Jo, we'll look after them." Brax said. "With no ulterior motives either. I promise." He chuckled. He didn't want Joey to think he would try anything on with Charlie.

Joey smiled, acknowledging his words. "Thank you Brax. I sure Charlie and Ruby would love to visit while I'm away."

"We would." Charlie nodded. "Thank you." She was also relieved that Brax had said what he'd said, and that he offered no threat to anyone. It was the last thing she'd need while Joey was away, having to deal with another Risotto type situation.

They said their goodbyes, and went to get their taxi home.

On the way home, they asked Ruby about Casey. She again got slightly flustered, which made Charlie and Joey chuckle.

"Umm. Yeah. He's new." She stuttered.

"Sounds like you like him Rubes."

"Yeah. He's umm OK."

"Well just remember, Xavi your boyfriend, and even if you like this Casey, and want to get to know him better. Do the right thing by Xavi." Charlie said. She didn't want Ruby two-timing Xavi. And she knew she was having doubts about him anyway, as she'd spoken to Joey about it.

"Ummmm." Ruby replied. "I know." She added quietly.

"Well, you can talk to me or Jo about it if you want to. You know that."

"Yes thanks sis." Ruby replied.

Charlie left it at that, and they soon arrived back at Leahs, and went straight to bed.


	345. Chapter 345

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I'm sure Brax won't cause any trouble for his old mate Joey. As for his brothers, let's hope he keeps them in line._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 345

As they walked into their bedroom, Charlie sat on the end of the bed and took her shoes off, while Joey shut and locked their door.

Joey slipped her heels off too, kicking them to the side of the room, and then walked over to the end of the bed, smiling at Charlie. She took her hands in her own, and pulled her up off the bed.

Then she rested her hands on Charlies hips. "You look so stunning tonight baby." She said softly, smiling lovingly at Charlie. "That dress looks amazing on you." Joey chuckled. "Or should I say, you make that dress look amazing."

Charlie smiled back slightly shyly, and fluttered her eyelashes at Joey. "I'm glad you like it on me." She replied softly.

"Oh yeah. A sexy little black number does it for me." Joey nodded slowly, smiling broadly. "I definitely like it alright." She leant forward slowly, and kissed Charlie on the lips. It was a slow, long kiss, and as they kissed they wrapped their arms around each others waists.

They broke apart, and Joey said breathlessly. "And now I'd like to see you out of it."

Charlie replied huskily. "God Jo." Her eyes grew wide with desire and love.

"We'd better take off our jewellery first though." Joey chuckled.

"OK." Replied a somewhat eager Charlie.

They broke apart with a quick kiss, and then took off their jewellery, putting all the pieces carefully on the sideboard. "We'll take them back to the bank tomorrow." Joey stated.

"OK hon."

"Now." Joey turned around to look at Charlie. "Let's get you out of this dress." She smiled cheekily.

"And you." Charlie chuckled cutely.

"Yes, and me." Agreed a smiling Joey.

They embraced and kissed again, and Joey picked Charlie up, carrying her back to the bed. She put Charlie on the bed, and then promptly started to do a mini strip tease in front of Charlie.

Charlie lay down on her back on the bed, leaning up on her elbows, as she watched Joey. She smiled broadly, and her eyes grew bigger as she watched Joey slowly dance provocatively around their bedroom, and one by one, take off all her clothes.

She did her strip tease very slowly and very sexily, teasing Charlie at every opportunity. She undid her dress, and slowly pulled it down her shoulders, and then down her body, before laying it carefully over the chair. Then she paraded around in her sexy silken dark green underwear, teasing Charlie, by wiggling her bum in front of her, and then standing with her back to her, and pulling her bra straps down her shoulders.

Charlie was watching Joey open mouthed, licking her lips, and she whistled and giggled, as her girlfriend danced around the bedroom, flashing a bit of naked flesh at her every now and then, winding her up and teasing her something rotten.

Joey chuckled at Charlies face, as she stared intently at her, watching her every move.

Joey gradually took off her silky bra, while covering her breasts with her left arm, as she whirled her bra around her head in her right hand.

Charlie urged her to move her arm. "Stop teasing me Joey." She giggled, enjoying the show.

Joey giggled back and wound her up again, by dropping her bra, and then parading around, still covering her breasts, but every so often moving her arm slightly, and giving Charlie a flash of her breast or nipple.

"Joey!" Charlie exclaimed, eager for Joey to drop her arms completely.

Joey giggled. "Yes baby?"

"Come on hon." Charlie pleaded.

"Haven't you got any money to put in my knickers?" Joey chuckled.

"Arrgghh. Jooooooo!" Charlie virtually shrieked. Then she added. "It should be free for me." She smiled smugly, pleased with her come back.

"True." Joey nodded. "Although this body is definitely for your eyes only." She chuckled, as she turned to face Charlie.

Then she stood at the bottom of the bed, moving around sexily, gyrating her body slowly at Charlie, before she moved her arms from covering her breasts, and danced with her hands above her head.

Charlies eyed widened and she licked her lips, as her girlfriend revealed her perfect breasts and pert nipples to her. She watched as Joeys breasts moved around as she danced for her.

Joey then moved her hands to either side of her hips, and hooked her thumbs into her knicker band. She slowly gyrated her hips round and round, as she pushed down the knickers, she bent over, sideways onto Charlie, showing her her bum, as she pushed the knickers down her legs, and took them off. She stood up straight, dropping the knickers on the floor, as she posed completely naked and very sexily in front of Charlie.

"Wow. Joey." Charlie gasped, as she held her hand up for Joey to take, so she could pull her down on top of her.

Joey smiled at Charlie, loving how eager she was to see her naked, and how much she enjoyed watching her strip for her.

She took Charlies hand, and lay down gently on top of her.

"God Jo." Charlie said huskily. "You little teaser you. Getting me all worked up." She gasped as she kissed Joey passionately.

"Yep. Just the way I like you." Joey replied breathlessly. "All worked up and ready for me."

"God Jo." Charlie murmured, as Joey kissed her again and then nibbled her neck. "Whatever do you do to me?" She said against Joeys soft skin.

"Anything you want baby." Joey mumbled against Charlies neck as she kissed her. She then moved her lips up Charlies neck, over her jaw, and kissed her on the lips again. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back, pulling her down closer to her, and ran her hands over her naked soft flesh, eager to touch her bum and back, as they kissed passionately.

Joey ran her right hand between their bodies, over Charlies dress, over her hips and breasts.

"I need to get your dress off baby." Joey gasped against Charlie swollen lips.

"Yeah." Agreed Charlie in a husky whisper.

So Joey and Charlie both stood up, and Joey began to undo Charlies dress, although it began to take her some time, as Charlie distracted her as she began to touch her all over her naked and very excited body, playing with her nipples, and kissing her neck. "God baby." Joey muttered, as she tried again to concentrate and undo the zip on Charlies dress. This time she succeeded, and Charlie lifted her arms up, allowing Joey to pull it off her. Joey put the dress over the chair too.

Joey gulped when she saw Charlies underwear. "Baby." She gasped.

Charlie smiled. "And this body." She posed sexily, with her hands on her hips. "Is for your eyes only." She whispered in Joeys ear.

"God baby." Joey muttered, her eyes wide with excitement, as she looked Charlie up and down, taking in her silken clad sex body. "Your lingerie." She said excitedly. "It's so sexy."

Charlies sexy dark silver silky underwear was extremely skimpy, and the tiny g-string just about set Joey off as her eyes reached it. She could resist no longer. She picked Charlie up, and lay her down on the bed, covering her with her own body.

They kissed passionately, their tongues playing with each other, nibbling each others lips, and with their hands moving all over each others bodies, meeting the urgent need to touch and caress each other.

Their bodies, already reacting to their arousal, reacted further, as the heat and warm wetness spread through them both.

Joey rolled over onto her back, so she could unclip Charlies bar. She pulled it down her arms, and Charlie sat astride Joey, as she pulled it off, and tossed it across the room. Joey sat up, wrapping her arms around Charlies back, and began kissing her breasts before sucking and playing with her erect nipples.

Charlie sat with her arms over Joeys shoulders, and ground her groin slowly into Joeys lap, exciting them both, as their bodies rubbed against each other, and their wetness spread between them.

Joey then lay back down, and pulled Charlie down again, before rolling over again, so Charlie was on her back. "I need to taste you baby." Joey whispered huskily against Charlies ears.

Charlie whimpered, as Joey began kissing her down her body. She squirmed and arched her back, as Joeys soft warm wet lips touched her sensitive skin.

Joey reached Charlies g-string, and kissed her through it. Charlie gripped the sheets as she felt Joeys hot breath through the silk, against her clit. "God Jo." She muttered.

Joey then pulled the g-string down Charlies long legs, as she knelt on the floor, settling between Charlies legs. She looked her girlfriend up and down, taking in all of her, her total beauty and perfect body. She then ran her hands delicately over Charlies breasts, down her stomach, over her hips, and then down the outside of her legs.

Charlie whimpered, as her skin and body reacted fiercely to Joeys touched and caresses.

Then Joey ran her hands up the inside of Charlies legs, until she reached the top of her inner thighs.

Charlie was huffing and puffing with desire, her body tingling all over, as Joey caressed and touched her, igniting the fire of desire deep within her.

Joey then ran her right thumb over Charlies clit, and Charlie arched her back, and gasped, as Joey pressed harder and then, after running her fingers over Charlies engorged clit several times, she then encased it with her lips.

Charlie gasped loudly, as she felt Joeys warm lips gently suck on her clit, while her tongue ran over and over it. "Oh God. Jooooooey." She squirmed on the bed, and gripped at the sheets, as her girlfriend continued to build her up.

Joey ran her tongue down Charlies slit, eager to taste her juices. Her tongue was engulfed in them, and she murmured in pleasure, as she tasted her girlfriends sweet nectar. She moved her tongue up and down Charlies slit and over her clit, time and again.

Then she slowly moved her tongue backwards, and pushed it into Charlie, eager to feel and lick her walls with it. Charlie arched her back, and gasped loudly, as she was pushed ever closer to her release.

After teasing Charlie with her tongue, Joey moved her lips back to her clit, and began to push in and out of Charlie with her fingers.

"God hon. I'm gonna cum." Charlie announced croakily.

Joey smiled against Charlies clit, and continued to make love to her girlfriend.

"Jo." Charlie muttered. "Jooooo." She said again, as her body began to tremble, and her back arch, as she clenched her teeth, as a searing heat flowed through her. "Arrrggghhhhhhh." She shrieked through gritted teeth.

Joey felt Charlies walls tremble against her fingers, as her clit pulsed against her tongue. She rounded off her love-making with several deep slow pushes with her fingers, and a few flicks on her clit with her tongue.

As Charlies body finished trembling, she withdrew her fingers, and took her lips away from Charlies clit. She stood up, and admired her beautiful contented girlfriend, before laying down beside her. She kissed her once on the lips, before nibbling her neck.

"Oh my God Jo." Charlie panted, still recovering from her orgasm. "That's what I call dessert." She chuckled.

Joey smiled. "Umm, very sexy baby, you taste so good." She said huskily.

Charlie smiled, and giggled. "Sexy yourself."

They kissed slowly and deeply on the lips, their tongues playing with each other, and Charlie tasting herself on Joeys lips.

They then lay entwined for a few minutes while they recovered, then Charlie then rolled Joey over, and lay slightly over her.

"Your turn sexy." Charlie said, smiling down at Joey, as she turned her attention to Joeys breasts, sucking on her nipples, and flicking them with her tongue.

Joey squirmed underneath her. "Ohhh, baby."

Charlie smiled, and after several minutes of appreciating Joey nipples and breasts, she moved slowly down her chest and over her tummy, kissing and caressing her as she went, leaving a trail of soft wet kisses on Joeys goose-pimpled skin.

Charlie knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, and pulled Joey towards her, hooking her right leg over her left shoulder. She winked at Joey, who had lifted her head up, and was watching Charlie with great excitement.

They Charlie moved her head down and slowly ran her tongue over Joeys clit, causing Joey to arch her back and squeak cutely at her.

She slowly began to repeat her action, over and over again, before running her right hand fingers down Joeys slit, which was awash with her arousal.

After teasing the entrance to her molten core for a couple of minutes, Charlie finally pushed her fingers into an awaiting Joey, and began to slowly, and deeply, push them in and out of Joey.

"Ohhh baby." Joey whimpered again, as Charlie built her up.

Charlie ran her fingers against Joeys walls, loving the feel of her girlfriends arousal, all the while teasing her swollen clit with her tongue and lips.

Joey soon felt a surge of heat within her groin. "Baby, baby, I'm cuming." She panted, as she tried to remain reasonably still on the bed, as she was pushed over the edge by Charlies actions.

Charlie pumped her fingers in Joey a few more times, making her thrusts deep and slow, as she felt Joey cum beneath her.

Joey shrieked as she came, and her body reacted violently to Charlies love making. She gripped the sheets, trying not to thrash around on the bed too much.

As Joey came to rest, Charlie sucked on her swollen and sensitive clit, before slowly moving up Joeys panting and sated body.

"God baby." Joey smiled happily, as she kissed and cuddled Charlie.

"Ummm. You felt so good then hon." Charlie stated, as she too got her breath back. "I love feeling you cum." She smiled back shyly at Joey.

"God baby." Joey gasped, as they held each other close. "That was fantastic."

Charlie blushed slightly pinker, more than happy that their love making had left them both more than satisfied.

Joey chuckled at her all of a sudden shy girlfriend. "Now who's gone all shy on me?"

Charlie giggled cutely. "Just happy that you enjoyed yourself, and had a good time."

"That's an understatement baby." Joey kissed her. "I always have a fantastic time when we're making love." She smiled loving at Charlie. "Because I love you so much."

Charlie smiled warmly at Joey. "Me too hon." She sighed happily.

They smiled at each other and then they lay kissing tenderly, and caressing each others hips, backs and stomachs, as they recovered from their love-making.

After several minutes, Joey rolled over and switched off the lamp, pulling the quilt over them, before they once again embraced each other tenderly.

"Night hon." Charlie said softly. "Love you Jo." Charlie sighed deeply, wondering how she was going to go a month without seeing, kissing, touching and making-love to her girlfriend.

"Goodnight baby." Joey kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you too Charlie." She gulped, wondering how she was going to go a month without seeing, kissing, touching and making-love to her girlfriend.

"We have all tomorrow to repeat this." Charlie said quietly.

"That we do beautiful." Joey replied.

"I need to get my Joey fix before you go away hon." Charlie said, as she cuddled Joey tighter.

"I know baby. I need my Charlie sexy time too." Joey replied softly.

They both sighed deeply, and then kissed again.

"Sleep tight beautiful." Joey said.

"You too sexy." Charlie replied softly.

They then both fell asleep in each others arms, not wanting the morning to come.


	346. Chapter 346

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, thank you! I don't know how they will survive being apart _

_Kazitaz, aww, thank you! Poor CJ, and poor readers, you'll have to endure the pain of separation with them, and come out stronger the other side!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 346

They woke up Friday morning, still entwined together, their warm, naked bodies, pressed against each other, as if they were fused together.

"Baby." Joey whispered. "You awake? I need the loo."

"Ummm." Charlie mumbled. "Me too."

They opened their eyes, and smiled at each other in the semi-darkness, before kissing tenderly.

"Hey beautiful." Joey said softly, smiling broadly, and looking into Charlies beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." Charlie chuckled back, before kissing Joey again, and pulling their bodies closer together.

They both moaned into the kiss, before they released each other and got out of bed, put on their dressing gowns, and went to the bathroom.

They came back, locked their door, undressed, and got back into bed.

"It's only 6.25 a.m. baby." Joey mumbled, as they cuddled up again.

"Let's have another couple of hours, then have a sexy shower together and then go to the diner for brekkie." Charlie suggested. "I don't want us to waste time with trivial chores today."

"Sounds good." Joey chuckled. "Although we do need to pop to the bank, and architects."

"We'll do that after brekkie. Then I'd like to go to our house."

"Umm. Good idea." Joey replied.

"Then we can come back here for some more sexy time." Charlie stated.

"I like your thinking." Joey replied.

Charlie chuckled. "Then lunch out somewhere."

"OK."

"Then more sexy time."

"OK." Joey chuckled.

"Then dinner out."

"OK."

"Then more sexy time." Charlie finished, giggling.

"OK." Joey chuckled.

"Then, well, then I don't want to think about it." Charlie said sadly.

"I know baby." Joey said softly, hugging her closer. She kissed her on her forehead, and they fell asleep again.

They awoke an hour or so later. "We may as well get up now hon." Charlie said.

"Sure." Joey replied. "Let's have that sexy shower you promised me." She said chuckling at Charlies keenness.

"I'm counting on it." Charlie replied happily.

They kissed briefly, then got out of bed and headed, in their dressing gowns, to the bathroom.

The rest of the household had surfaced already, and had just left for work and school.

Charlie and Joey showered together, enjoying washing down and touching each other. They brought each other slowly to orgasm while they showered, holding each other tight, making the most of their time together.

They returned to their bedroom to get dried and dressed.

"Did you want to get Roy out later?" Charlie asked Joey, as they got ready to go out.

"Sure. As long as you want to." Joey replied.

"I wouldn't mind if we invited Roy to one leaving party." Charlie chuckled.

"OK then." Joey smiled. "I'll get him out later." She chuckled.

"OK hon." Charlie smiled.

When they were dried and dressed, Charlie in a black sleeveless vest, black ¾ length jeans, and black flat sandals, and Joey in a white sleeveless vest and black patterned board shorts and black beach sandals, they embraced each other.

"Baby, you look very sexy today." Joey said, admiring Charlies attire.

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself sexy." Charlie chuckled.

They kissed, and then left Leahs, picking up their jewellery to take to the bank, and both sets of keys to their house, to take a set to the architects, after visiting the diner for breakfast.

Joey drove them in her car, keeping the jewellery close, in her small rucksack.

They walked in the diner, hand in hand, with Joey carrying the rucksack, and Charlie chose a table by the window for them. She didn't seem to want to let go of Joeys hand, which was just fine by Joey.

Joey smiled at Charlie over the table, and Colleen came over and asked what they wanted to order. Joey plumped for pancakes and blueberries, and Charlie opted for pancakes and cherries, both had coffees to go with them.

They chatted about popping to the bank, the house, the weather, Ruby, anything, absolutely anything but the next morning.

Charlie released Joeys hand when Colleen brought their pancakes over. They ate them, sipping on their coffees occasionally.

When they'd finished eating, Charlie grabbed at Joeys hand again, and smiled slightly weakly at Joey. "Sorry hon." She sighed. "I'm being clingy today I know. But I don't want to let go of you."

"It's fine baby." Joey said softly, smiling warmly at her girlfriend. "I love holding your hand, and keeping you close too."

Charlie smiled back. "Shall we go to the bank now then hon?"

"Yeah, let's pop over to the bank, and then the architects, and then our house again." She smiled. "Just the two of us."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah."

They got up from their seats, and walked to the tills, paying Colleen, and thanking her for a lovely breakfast.

They walked slowly back to Joeys car, and then she drove them to the bank. They locked their jewellery in their safety deposit box, and while they were there, checked that all the direct debits were set up for the utility bills at the house. Joey transferred $10,000 into their joint account, to make sure there was more than enough money in there to cover any bills and deposits they needed to pay in the next four weeks.

They then popped to see the architects, and drop them off a set of keys to their house. They had another look at the latest plans, and they agreed to confirm the bigger details in four weeks time.

The architects would begin by directing their projects building associates to cutting back the trees, replacing the windows and porch, and making a start on ripping out and gutting the inside of the place, to prepare the rooms for the new appliances and furniture, plastering and decorating.

They would let Charlie have more designs in the next week or so, and finalise the plans for the extensions for the garage, Joeys gym and storage area, and her office, their pool, and BBQ areas etc.

They then thanked the architects, and they drove over to their house.

They wandered round the garden, and then the house.

As they stood on the balcony in their bedroom, Joey wrapped her arms around Charlies waist from behind, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we're going to have this view every day for the rest of our lives soon." She said softly.

Charlie sighed deeply and happily. "Neither can I hon."

"A few months and we'll be all set to move in."

"I can't wait hon." Charlie chuckled.

Joey kissed her on the neck, and cuddled her tighter. Charlie moaned in pleasure, and then turned around in Joeys arms.

They smiled at each other, and then kissed slowly and deeply, while they put their hands on each others hips.

They broke apart, and Joey rested her forehead against Charlies. "I'm going to miss you like crazy baby." She said softly.

"I know hon." Charlie gulped. "Me too."

"But in a months time, when I'm back, we can really look forward to getting this house just how we want it, and look forward to our future together." Joey tried to remain positive.

"Yeah, we can." Charlie agreed, more happily.

Joey swallowed deeply, before saying softly. "And you know while I'm away, I'm not going to do anything to risk that future." She wanted Charlie to know she wouldn't be tempted by anyone else while they were apart.

"Of course I do hon." Charlie replied certainly.

"There's only one person for me." Joey smiled. "I'm not interested in anyone else. Only you. I love you Charlie." She said sincerely, gazing into Charlies eyes.

"I know hon. I love you, and you love me, and neither of us will risk what we have together. I trust you 100%." She chuckled. "And even though I don't know how the hell I'm going to cope without any Joey loving for 4 weeks, there's no way I'm going to go looking elsewhere for anyone elses attention instead either."

"Thanks baby." Joey smiled.

"No need to thank me Jo." Charlie smiled.

"Well, thanks for understanding then." Joey said.

"Silly." Charlie chuckled. "Of course I understand. I'm in the same boat as you aren't I."

"True." Joey smiled. "I love you so much baby, there's no way I'm ever going to be unfaithful or hurt you." She said softly.

"I know hon." Charlie smiled happily. "Me either."

They kissed again.

"Now." Said Charlie, as they broke apart. "Let's get home so I can take you to bed." She smiled wickedly at Joey. "For round two."

"Don't mind if I do." Joey chuckled.

They smiled into one last kiss, and looked out over their balcony again, before they locked up and went back to Leahs.

They went to their bedroom, and locked the door. They took off their sandals and then they embraced straight away, Charlie wrapped her legs around Joeys waist, and Joey put her hands under Charlies bum, and carried her to the bottom of the bed as they kissed passionately.

Joey laid Charlie on the bed, and lay on top of her, as they continued kissing. They ran their hands over each others breasts, over their vests, as they moaned into their kissing.

Charlie slipped her left hand under Joeys vest, and massaged her breasts and squeezed her erect nipples through her bra.

"God baby." Joey groaned, as she felt the heat rise between her legs, and she too slipped her hand under Charlies vest, and played with her breasts through her bra.

"We should take our clothes off." Charlie mumbled against Joeys lips.

"Yeah." Joey said, as she stood up, pulling off her vest and bra, before undoing her shorts and taking off her knickers. "Come on slow coach." Joey teased, as Charlie was still taking off her bra.

"Hey cheeky, you started before me." Charlie chuckled.

Joey laid back on the bed, watching Charlie, as she then took off her cut-off jeans and knickers. Her eyes grew wider as Charlie got naked, and then lay on top of her. "Hey beautiful." Joey smiled, before wrapping her arms around Charlies back.

"Umm. Hey you." Charlie replied, before they kissed again.

Charlie began to move down Joeys body, kissing and licking as she went, leaving Joey squirming and panting on her back.

Then she knelt on the floor, and pushed Joeys legs gently apart, she looked up at Joey, winked at her, licked her lips and said. "I need to taste you before you go away."

Joey nodded. "OK." She replied huskily, and then added a shriek as Charlie bent forward and sucked on her clit. "God Charlie."

Charlie flicked and sucked on Joeys clit, and then ran her tongue up and down her clit, as Joey writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets.

Charlie pushed her tongue into Joeys awaiting centre, as she rubbed her clit with her fingers. She then swapped them around, pushing into Joey with her finger, and rubbing over her clit with her tongue.

It wasn't long before Joeys orgasm was upon her. "Baby." She squealed through clenched teeth. "Baby."

Charlie concentrated her actions, and Joey arched her back and trembled as she came, gripping the sheets tightly, and almost screaming. "Charlie." Out loud.

As Charlie stopped her actions, and Joeys orgasm passed, Charlie moved up over Joeys body, kissing her again as she did so.

When she was on the same eye level, she lay flat on top of Joey, who wrapped her arms around Charlies back, smiling broadly at her before she leant her head up and kissed her, tasting herself on Charlies lips.

"You taste so good hon." Charlie smiled.

"Your tongues so good baby." Joey chuckled.

Charlie giggled cutely.

Joey smiled at her, and rolled her over, so they were both on their sides. "Love you baby." Joey said softly, while caressing Charlies hip.

They cuddled each other close, and then rested against each other while they both recovered.

After a short nap, Joey got out of bed and got Roy out of his hiding place in the wardrobe. She strapped him on, and then crawled back into bed.

She sidled up to a dozing Charlie. "Baby, you awake?"

"Ummm." Mumbled Charlie, as she lay on her side.

"Oh goody." Joey chuckled. "Prisoner Buckton." She then said slightly sternly. "Are you awake?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes Warden Collins, I am."

"Good, because I need to catch up on our weekly meeting." Joey stated. "Our agreement is lapsing."

"Sorry Warden Collins."

"You should be Prisoner Buckton." Joey stated sternly. "And you will be, when I've finished punishing you for not abiding by our agreement."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"What did you say?"

"Umm. I'm sorry Warden Collins." Charlie smiled.

"So you should be." Joey stated.

Charlie rolled over onto her back.

"Now." Joey began. "Firstly I need to check your person for concealed drugs."

"I haven't got any." Charlie replied.

Joey coughed.

Charlie chuckled. "I haven't got any drugs, Warden Collins."

"If you think this investigation is funny, maybe I should get some more officers to help me with it."

"Oh no Warden." Charlie replied, shaking her head. "I only want you to conduct my investigation."

"Behave yourself then, and do what I say."

"Yes, of course I will Warden Collins."

Joey then tied Charlies hands loosely together in front of her, around the wrists, using the belt off her dressing gown. Then she tied them above Charlies head, to the bedstead.

Charlie giggled.

"You will not find this so funny in a minute." Joey said sternly.

Charlie remained tight lipped, trying not to say anything else or laugh.

"Right. That's you secured." Joey said. "Now I need to put on a blindfold."

"OK Warden Collins."

Joey put the plane flight blindfold on Charlie. "Now I need to start checking you for drugs."

"OK Warden Collins."

"Whether you think it's OK or not, it's going to happen."

"Yes Warden Collins. Of course." Charlie nodded. "Sorry."

Joey then ran her right hand over Charlies stomach. Charlie shrieked. "Your hand's cold."

Joey struggled not to laugh, instead trying to sound angry, as she said. "Be quiet Prisoner Buckton."

"Sorry Warden." Charlie managed.

Joey moved her hand under the covers, slowly over Charlies tummy, causing her to squirm on the bed. Joey smiled as she moved her hands up Charlies chest, and gently started massaging her breasts. Charlie stifled a groan, as Joey toyed with her nipples.

"Prisoner Buckton, how many times do I need to tell you to stop teasing me with your nipples?"

"I'm sorry Warden Collins." Charlie gasped.

After a few more minutes of exploring, Joey said. "No drugs hidden around your breasts."

"No Warden Collins." Charlie gasped again, as Joey tweaked a nipple.

Joey smiled, and then moved her hand downwards.

"Ooohh." Charlie groaned, as Joeys hand reached her groin, which was pulsing with desire.

"What was that Prisoner Buckton?"

"Umm, nothing, umm, sorry Warden Collins." Charlie mumbled. She bit her lip as Joey moved her hand slowly to the inside of Charlies thigh. Charlie gulped.

"Move your legs apart." Joey ordered.

Charlie obliged, and Joey cupped her, feeling her heat and the wetness that was starting to accumulate.

"Oh God." Charlie mumbled.

"Prisoner Buckton, I don't know how many times that you will continue to disrespect me, before you get the message."

"I'm so sorry Warden Collins."

"You will be." Joey assured her.

Joey then moved her hand, and ran her fingers over Charlies clit. Charlie arched her back, but managed to bite her lip and not mutter anything.

Joey smiled, as she slowly pushed her hand backwards, running her fingers down Charlies slit, through the pool of juices she met.

"Yet again you are teasing me Prisoner Buckton." Joey stated, trying not to sound excited.

"I'm sorry Warden Collins." Charlie gasped.

Joey moved her fingers up and down Charlies slit, spreading her juices.

Charlie tried to remain still, but huffed and puffed, sighing deeply, as Joey teased her.

"No drugs so far." Joey said.

"No Warden Collins." Charlie gasped, as Joey ran her fingers slowly over her yet again.

"Now I will do an internal investigation."

"OK Warden Collins." Charlie squeaked.

Joey ran her fingers backwards and pushed two into Charlies core. Charlie arched her back as Joey pushed into her. "Keep still Prisoner Buckton, or this will take longer than necessary."

"Yes Warden Collins." Charlie mumbled.

Joey pushed into Charlie and ran her fingers around her walls, pretending to check for drugs, then she pushed in and out of her, slowly and deeply, time and again, all the while building Charlie up.

"I can't seem to find any drugs Prisoner Buckton."

"No Warden Collins." Charlie gasped.

Joey smiled, and kept pumping Charlie as she trembled beside her.

Then Joey withdrew her fingers.

"Hon." Charlie groaned in disappointment, having not quite reached orgasm yet.

"It's Warden Collins to you." Joey said sternly.

"Umm, of course, umm, sorry Warden." Charlie apologised. "I just…" She tapered off.

"You should be sorry." Joey stated. "Just keep quiet."

"Yes, umm, Warden." Charlie murmured. "But I was almost cuming then."

"I know that." Joey snapped, trying not to laugh. "It's up to me to decide when you'll cum." Joey stated. "It's not for you to ask me or tell me what to do, or when you want to cum."

"Of course." Charlie replied. "Sorry Warden Collins." She stifled a giggle.

"So I should think." Joey said. "Now I will punish you for teasing me again."

Joey then rolled on top of Charlie, and rested between her legs.

Charlie felt the tip of Roy on her groin, she chuckled, and uttered. "Oooohhh hon."

Joey giggled briefly, but then restrained and composed herself and said. "Be quiet Prisoner Buckton."

"Yes Warden." Charlie nodded, trying not to giggle.

Joey then used her right hand to guide Roy to Charlies soaked entrance. "I'm putting Roy in now baby." Joey whispered, before leaning on her hands on the bed.

"OK hon."

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you."

"OK hon."

Joey reverted into character. "Right Prisoner Buckton, this is your punishment for teasing me with your erect nipples and dripping pussy again." Joey stated, as she slowly moved her hips forward, and pushed Roy into Charlie.

Charlie raised her hips upwards to meet Joeys hips, and she moaned with pleasure as Joey slipped Roy in all the way.

Joey then began to move her hips, pushing Roy all the way in and out of Charlie. Charlie wrapped her legs around Joeys hips, crossing her ankles, as she kept Joey in place.

Joey gradually began to move her hips faster and faster, thrusting in and out of Charlie as she built her up to her orgasm.

As she got out of breath, she lay on top of Charlie, and tilted her slightly, grabbing her right buttock with her left hand and using it to push and pull Charlie towards and away from her, in time with her own hips thrusts.

Roy was rubbing against her own clit too, and she was wet from that, and from the excitement of the game they were having.

She nibbled and kissed Charlies breasts and nipples, before moving to her neck.

"Ohhh hon." Charlie sighed.

"Yes baby." Joey mumbled against her neck.

"I'm almost cuming hon."

"Me too baby." Joey muttered, and she bit her lip, concentrating on her actions.

Charlie arched her back, and gripped Joey tighter around the waist with her legs. "Hon hon." She shrieked as she trembled violently.

Joey made two more thrusts before collapsing against Charlie as they trembled against each other, as their orgasms pulsed through them both.

Charlie moaned in pleasure, and Joey panted against her lips, as she sought them out for a passionate kiss.

She then lay atop of Charlie, as they recovered, Charlie having unhooked her ankles, and laid her legs flat on the bed.

After a couple of minutes Joey kissed Charlie again, then she withdrew Roy and asked. "Prisoner Buckton, how did you like your punishment?"

"I, umm, I accept my punishment Warden Collins, because I have been bad, and teased you."

"Yes you have." Joey agreed. "And now I will punish you again, because you have not learned your lesson quite yet."

"But Warden Collins." Charlie began.

Joey interrupted. "No buts, you will have to endure this until I am satisfied you understand you must do as I say."

Joey then undid Charlies restraints, and then rolled her over on the bed. She told her to kneel on all fours, still with her blindfold on, then she knelt beside her, and put her right hand between Charlies legs from behind, while she played with Charlies left nipple and breast with her left hand.

"Oh God." Charlie groaned, as Joey put her thumb in her core, and rubbed her clit with her fingers.

"Prisoner Buckton." Joey said loudly. "How many times do you expect to disrespect me and the punishment I am dishing out to you?"

"I'm so sorry Warden Collins." Charlie managed.

"I will have to add an extra punishment now you have yet again been so bad."

"OK Warden Collins. Whatever you say."

"That's correct. Whatever I say goes." Joey confirmed, as she continued to rub Charlies clit with her fingers.

"Yes Warden. You are in charge." Charlie gasped, as her already sensitive clit was once again being tormented by Joey.

"You are teasing me again with your dripping pussy while I'm trying to conduct my inspection." Joey stated.

"Sorry Warden." Groaned Charlie.

"And you are continuing to tease me with your erect nipples." Joey stated, as she pinched and pulled Charlies pert left nipple again.

"I'm so sorry Warden."

"You will be sorry, because I will have to keep conducting these inspections until you learn that your teasing will get you nowhere."

"I understand Warden."

"Good." Joey replied. "Now we're getting somewhere then."

Joey continued to rub Charlies clit, and then she slipped her thumb out of Charlies core, and replaced it with two fingers, and she began pumping Charlie slowly, in and out.

She used her left hand to rub Charlies clit, having let go of her nipple.

Charlie groaned and moaned, and squirmed beside Joey. "Warden." She gasped. "I'm almost…"

Joey felt Charlies throbbing clit beneath her fingers and stopped rubbing and pumping her, withdrawing her fingers from her molten core.

Charlie groaned. "Hon?" She asked, as Joey once again had built her up to her pinnacle, but not pushed her over it.

"Do not hon me." Joey stated. "I am your Warden."

"Of course. Sorry Warden." Charlie rasped. Her groin was pulsing and aching with desire and need for Joey to make her cum.

"Now I will punish you further, because you need to show me some respect."

"Yes Warden."

Joey then got on her knees behind Charlie, and having pushed her legs slightly further apart.

She moved her hips forward and pushed Roy into Charlie. She placed her hands on Charlies hips, and used then to steady herself and to push and pull against as she thrust Roy in and out of Charlie again.

Charlie moaned and groaned as Joey excited her. "God hon."

Joey smiled as she enjoyed the effect on Charlie and herself of using Roy.

As Joey felt herself near the edge, she leant over onto Charlies back, and whilst still pumping, she squeezed Charlies left breast with her left hand, and rubbed her clit with her right hand. As soon as she began to rub Charlies engorged clit, Charlie nearly exploded, so turned on was she from Joeys activities. She shrieked as Joey brought her to her peak and pushed her over it this time.

Joey felt Roy being held by Charlies walls, and made a few more slow deep thrusts, whilst rubbing her clit hard and quickly, as she hurtled over the edge.

Joey herself groaned and grunted as Roy rubbed her own clit and pushed her over the edge too.

They finally both collapsed on the bed, Joey on top of Charlie, with Roy still inside her, as they recovered.

Joey kissed Charlies neck, and caressed her back and sides as she got her breath back.

"God hon." Charlie panted, as she took off her blindfold. "That was very naughty again."

Joey chuckled. "Yes it was wasn't it."

She slowly withdrew Roy from Charlie and rolled off her, allowing Charlie to roll onto her back.

"God hon, I couldn't believe it when you teased me with your fingers and then stopped just before I was cuming again." Charlie panted.

Joey giggled. "I think Warden Collins likes teasing Prisoner Buckton like that."

Charlie chuckled. "Warden Collins is very naughty. Prisoner Buckton was nearly exploding."

"I know. God you felt so good baby." Joey kissed her girlfriend.

"Believe me, it felt bloody brilliant." Charlie chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around Joey, kissing her back on the mouth passionately.

"Even with me being naughty and putting off your orgasm for you?" Joey asked.

"Oh yes hon, even with that." Charlie nodded. "I was on fire. You just prolonged my pleasure."

"You certainly were on fire. Your clit felt so good when you came, and your pussy, while I was teasing you, was soaking."

"Tell me about it hon." Charlie chuckled. "It was an amazing feeling."

"Hey, it's Warden Collins to you." Joey chuckled, and Charlie joined in, and they laughed together, pulling each other close.

"Roy's got a mind of his own again hon." Charlie giggled, as he rubbed her leg rather suggestively.

"I'd better take him off. Give him a telling off. Make him behave in future." Joey said, kissing Charlie quickly, before rolling off the bed and taking him off.

"Don't do that hon." Charlie said.

"Don't do what?"

"Make him behave." Charlie chuckled.

Joey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she got back into bed.

"Don't make Warden Collins behave either." Charlie giggled, as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"As long as Prisoner Buckton misbehaves, Warden Collins will be here to keep her in check." Joey smiled.

"I'm counting on it." Charlie yawned.

"Shall we have a cat nap?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah." Charlie replied. "Then we can shower and go out to lunch."

Joey giggled. "You and your stomach."

"I need to keep my strength up." Charlie chuckled.

They snuggled up, and dozed off for their nap.


	347. Chapter 347

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, Colleens face would be a picture!_

_ , aww, thanks! I can't believe it either, although I have had a few long breaks along the way. _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 347

Charlie stirred, and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled when she saw her beautiful girlfriend dozing in her arms. She kissed her on her bare shoulder, and then closed her eyes again, as she rested her head against Joeys neck, and listened to her slow deep rhythmic breathing.

Charlie dozed off again, and they both awoke some thirty minutes later.

"Umm. Hey baby." Joey smiled sleepily at Charlie, before kissing her on the lips.

"Hey hon." Charlie replied chirpily. "Shall we have a shower in a bit?"

"Umm, in a few minutes yeah?" Joey moaned softly.

"Sure hon." Charlie chuckled. "Let's enjoy our snuggle time first."

They kissed again, and entwined themselves together, as they had another little rest.

They awoke fully, five minutes later on, and then went to the bathroom for a shared shower again. They once again, slowly made love to each other, before washing and rinsing each other down.

They got out the shower, wrapping clean big fluffy towels around themselves, and went to their bedroom to dry off and put their clothes back on.

Joey lay back on the bed, fully clothed, with her hands behind her head, as she watched on, as Charlie finished getting ready.

Charlie noticed her watching her. "Enjoying the view hon?" She asked softly, smiling warmly at Joey, as she dried her hair.

Joey nodded, smiling broadly at Charlie. "How could I fail to enjoy the view, of the most beautiful woman in the World, naked in front of me?"

Charlie blushed slightly, making her even more cute and adorable in Joeys eyes. "Hon." Charlie replied. "You say the loveliest of things."

"I say the most truthful of things." Joey said, smiling at her lover. "Besides, I need to remember and savour every single centimetre of your body, to help me get through the next month."

"I know hon." Charlie sighed deeply. "Which is why I need my Joey love-fest all day today."

"We're certainly making the most of it, that's for sure." Joey chuckled, as she continued to enjoy watching Charlie get dressed. "You're perfect baby." She added softly.

"You won't be saying that in a few years time, when I'm all wrinkly and fat." Charlie chuckled. "You'll want me to cover up completely."

Joey chuckled. "Don't be daft. You will always be beautiful to me." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled. "You say that now."

"Of course." Joey replied. "I'll say it then too." Joey chuckled. "You're beautiful baby, nothing's going to change that."

"Apart from getting old, getting fat, and going grey."

"Even if you do get all those things, I'll still love you." Joey laughed.

"You'd better." Charlie chuckled.

"I will." Joey nodded. "Besides, I'll be doing the same."

"What?"

"Getting old, fat and grey." Joey chuckled.

"We can do all that together then hon." Charlie said, as she smiled broadly, and continued to get dressed.

"I'm counting on it." Joey nodded.

When they were both ready, they decided to walk down the beach to the diner for lunch. They both wore their vests and shorts from the morning, along with their sun glasses, and took off their sandals to paddle in the shallows, hand in hand, as they walked along.

"This is such a beautiful beach." Joey stated.

"It sure is." Charlie sighed happily. "And in a few months we can walk down to it from our house." She beamed at Joey.

Joey smiled back at her. "That we can."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Joey giggled. "Although Rubes thinks we'll go down our beach path for some night-time shenanigans."

"I think you're right." Charlie giggled back. "And I think it's a damn fine idea."

"Senior Constable!" Exclaimed Joey. "And what if we get caught? What will that do to your reputation and standing within the community?" She joked.

"We won't get caught. We'll use stealth." Charlie chuckled.

Joey chuckled too. "It doesn't matter how much stealth we use, when you start screaming my name, everyone will hear you."

Charlie gave Joey a gentle slap on the arm. "How dare you complain." She chuckled. "If you weren't so good, I wouldn't scream at all."

Joey laughed. "I know baby."

"Big head."

"Hell yeah."

They both laughed as they arrived at the diner. They put their sandals back on, and then walked in the diner, and selected a window booth.

"Do you know what you want?" Joey asked Charlie.

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at Joey.

Joey giggled. "Shush now baby. Let's save that for after lunch."

"Meanie." Charlie said, sticking her tongue out at Joey, making Joey giggle again.

Leah came over. "Hi guys. What would you like to order?"

"I'll have a diet coke please Leah, and a mushroom omelette and side salad please." Charlie replied.

Joey chuckled. "I'll have a diet coke too please, and a cheese omelette, and I guess I'd better have plenty of chips with it, as my girlfriend here will no doubt want some too."

Leah laughed. "You're not wrong Joey." She went away to get their drinks.

"Hon, really." Charlie said, trying to look miffed.

Joey smiled. "Look, it's a well known fact. You always nick my chips."

"I don't know why it's that well known." Charlie huffed.

Leah came back with their cokes.

They thanked her, and smiled at each other over the table, as they held hands.

"You're insatiable today Miss Collins." Charlie giggled.

Joey smiled. "You're not doing too badly yourself."

Charlie chuckled. "I think I'm trying to wear myself out, so I sleep for a whole month." She smiled sadly.

Joey squeezed her hand. "I know baby." She said softly. "But what a way to do it." She winked and giggled.

"Cheeky." Charlie replied. "Anyway, just you wait until you get home, I'll wear you out for a month, to make up for it." She chuckled.

"Can't wait." Joey laughed.

Ruby then entered the diner with some school friends. She saw her sister and Joey in the booth and walked over to them. She smiled when she saw them holding hands over the table.

"Hi sis, Joey." She said, smiling at the couple.

"Hi Rubes." Joey smiled back. "You having a good day?"

"Not bad. For school that is." Ruby replied. "What have you guys been up too?"

Charlie opened her mouth to say something, and then blushed, and shut her mouth. Ruby giggled, as she knew only too well what her sister and Joey had been up to, on their last day together.

Joey smiled at Charlies silence, and then said. "We went to the bank, the architects and then our house again Rubes."

"Wow, you've had a busy morning." Ruby smiled. "How ever did you fit everything in?" She sniggered.

"By using stealth Rubes, by using stealth." Joey chuckled.

Annie and a couple of girls from school them walked in, and noticed Charlie holding hands with Joey. They tutted, and then whispered to each other.

Leah then brought their lunches out, and put them on the table.

Ruby laughed when she saw the large bowl of chips. "Let me guess, Joey had to order large, as you're going to eat half of her chips."

Joey smiled smugly at Charlie. "You see, everyone knows you eat all my chips."

"Hon!" Charlie exclaimed innocently. They all laughed.

"I'd better go and join Xavi." Ruby chuckled.

"You can both join us if you like." Joey said.

"Nah, we'll leave you guys alone today." Ruby said. "See you tonight."

"Thanks Rubes." Charlie smiled, selfishly wanting Joey to herself anyway.

"Did you need any money?" Joey asked.

"No I've got plenty thanks." Ruby replied.

"I hope you're spread the money Joey gave you around." Charlie said.

"Yes sis." Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's spread out here and at home. Don't worry."

"Good. Make sure you keep it like that."

"Yes sis." Ruby sighed. "See you later." She chuckled. "Enjoy Joeys chips." She added before scurrying away.

"Ruby!" Charlie all but shouted after her.

Joey chuckled. "She's a cheeky little so and so."

"Yeah, isn't she just." Mumbled Charlie.

They tucked into their lunch, and Charlie, predictably, had some of Joeys chips, from the bowl that Joey had placed between them on the table.

"Umm. This is lovely hon."

"Yeah. Delicious." Joey agreed.

Ruby had meanwhile sat down with Xavi, and they'd order a toasted sarnie each, and a coke.

Annie and the girls on the table next to them, were mumbling about Charlie holding Joeys hand in public.

Xavi looked at them, and then Ruby. "I thought they were meant to be careful about what they say now?" He whispered.

"Huh. They probably think because they're not at school it's OK." Ruby replied. Then she smiled at Xavi, and turned her attention to the other table. "Have you got something to say Annie?"

"Rubes." Xavi exclaimed quietly.

Ruby looked at him briefly, and then looked at Annies table again.

"Well, it, umm, doesn't look good when the Senior Constable is holding someones hand in public does it." Annie stated.

"My sister is not in her uniform at the moment." Ruby stated. "And I suppose if it was a mans hand and not Joeys, you'd have no objections?"

"Umm. Well, no."

"What gives you the right to say who anyone can or cannot fall in love with?" Ruby asked. "And what effect does it have on you?"

"I don't like to see same sex couples in public. I'm entitled to my opinion." Annie Stated.

"Yes you are. And so are we." Ruby replied smugly.

"Your sister's a police officer. It shouldn't be allowed."

"And she's off duty." Ruby replied. "Not that that should matter."

"It's like a disease or disability." Annie continued. "They shouldn't be seen in public."

Xavi sat up straight in his chair, very angry at what she'd just said. "And what's wrong with being disabled?" He asked loudly.

"God has chosen some people to be disabled, or gay, or whatever." Annie stated. "It doesn't mean the rest of us have to see it."

"What?" Xavi exclaimed.

In the meantime, Charlie and Joey had finished their food and cokes, and were just walking to the tills. They walked up to Rubys table, hand in hand, when they saw her and Xavi in deep discussions with Annies table.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked, concerned for Ruby.

"I thought you were off duty." Annie replied smugly, much to the amusement of her friends.

"You should know that a police officer is never truly off duty Annie." Charlie replied evenly. "So. Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"We're having a discussion about same sex relationships." Ruby said, glaring at Annie.

"And disabled people." Xavi stated ferociously.

"I see." Charlie said. "Discussions are good. As long as it's kept civil. We all know what the last episode led to, and I'm sure none of us want it to go any further."

Annie screwed up her face. "So much for freedom of speech." She mumbled.

"You are entitled to your freedom of speech Annie. Unless it's insulting, or homophobic, or discriminatory." Charlie stated.

Ruby smiled smugly at Annie. "Let's hope that you don't ever fall in love with a girl Annie. Or you could seriously compromise yourself."

Annie blushed. Her friends look shocked, and then giggled. Annie glared at them. "That won't happen." She managed.

"Don't count on it. Anything can happen." Ruby replied.

"I think that's enough discussion for today." Charlie stated. "You should all finish your lunches and get back to school."

"OK sis." Ruby replied happily. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, bye for now." Xavi said.

"Yes, see you later Rubes." Charlie said. "Bye Xavi."

"Enjoy your lunches." Joey directed at Ruby and Xavi. "We'll see you later." She added, as Charlie led her to the tills to pay.

They thanked Leah for a lovely lunch, and then wandered back up the beach again, enjoying spending alone time together.

"You can't deny that the Senior Constable is very hot Annie." Her friend Katie said quietly. "Even out of uniform."

"Her girlfriends not bad either." Helen chuckled. "And she smells real nice."

Annie stared at them and shook her head. "For goodness sake!" She exclaimed.

"They're both cute Annie. Just because we think they are, doesn't mean we're gay. We just appreciate a beautiful woman." Katy said.

"Yeah, and I wish I looked like one of them." Helen sighed.

"You're lovely too Helen." Annie replied.

"I heard that Annie." Ruby laughed.

Making Annie blush. "Oh, umm, I didn't mean…." Annie tailed off.

"Well don't let anyone else hear you say it, or you could have all sort of gossip said about you." Ruby said smugly.

Annie and her friends looked away, and continued with their food.

Ruby and Xavi turned their attention to their food.

"That was funny Ruby." Xavi chuckled.

"Yeah." Ruby replied. "But the stupid bitch will never learn."

"Unfortunately, people like that never do."

"Umm. Well, let's hope the teachers hear her if she does it again."

Meanwhile, Charlie and Joey arrived back at Leahs, after another lovely stroll up the beach.

"Has your dinner gone down yet?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Yep." Charlie nodded happily.

"In that case." Joey said, as she walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, she gazed into her eyes, and leant forward for a slow kiss.

Charlie put her arms behind Joeys back, pulling her closer, as their kiss grew deeper.

They broke apart, and Joey took Charlie by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, wanting to touch and caress and kiss every inch of each other, so they could remember exactly everything about each other, to keep them going for the next month apart.

They were worn out, in a very good way, after another mammoth love making session, and they had a late afternoon snooze, before having yet another shower together.

Then Joey checked her packing for the morning, while Charlie sat on the bed and watched on sadly.

They then joined the rest of the household for dinner, Leah having brought a takeaway back with her from work.

They had a very pleasant evening together, and after lasagne, followed by apple pie for dessert, they tidied up, and then had a few games of cards.

Joey and Charlie retired to bed early, and the rest of the household wished Joey well and goodbye.

Joey hugged Leah, Ruby and VJ goodbye, they were all rather emotional, and it brought a tear to Charlies eye, and a lump to her throat, that she'd been trying to hide, and not to think about.

They visited the bathroom together, and then locked themselves in their bedroom.

Joey set the alarm for 4 a.m., and then switched on the bedside lamp. Charlie switched off the main light.

They then embraced, and kissed softly. "I love you baby." Joey whispered, as she wiped away Charlies tears. "Please don't cry." She said softly.

"I've been trying not to all day." Charlie sniffled.

"You'll set me off too." Joey smiled weakly.

"Sorry hon." Charlie gulped.

"We can do this baby." Joey said softly, as she cupped Charlies face with her left hand, and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie sighed.

"We love each other. We can do this." Joey repeated, as she kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips.

"Yeah. It's just…...going to be so hard."

"It is baby." Joey nodded slowly. "But it's the only time we'll ever have to be apart for this long."

"It'd better be."

"It will be. I promise." Joey said sincerely.

Charlie kissed her back tenderly. "I love you hon."

"I know you do." Joey smiled. "And I love you too." She then smiled broadly, as she began to undress Charlie. "And now I'm going to show you how much."

Charlie flushed slightly with desire, as she smiled back coyly, as she helped Joey pull off her vest, and as she stepped out of her shorts.

When she was left in her knickers and bra, she began to undress Joey.

When they were both in their underwear, they tumbled onto the bed, and began to kiss and caress each other.

They eagerly finished undressing each other, and lay squashed together, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"I wanted to do this slowly tonight baby." Gasped Joey between kisses. "But I just want you so much."

"Jo, I need you too." Charlie murmured back. "So much."

Joey wasted no more time, as she kissed Charlie hungrily, and as her right hand moved straight between Charlies legs, where she eagerly sort her awaiting centre, that was already throbbing with desire.

"Yes hon." Charlie mumbled against Joeys lips, as Joey thrust into her, her need to kiss touch and make love to her girlfriend getting all too much to go slowly.

"Baby, God you feel so good." Joey gasped between kisses, as she plunged into Charlie, and rubbed her pulsating clit.

"Oooooh hon." Charlie gasped, as Joey sucked on her right nipple and then flicked it with her tongue. She ran her fingers through Joeys hair, pulling her down against her breasts, eager for her to tease her further.

It wasn't long before Charlie was built up to her pinnacle, and she trembled and bucked beneath Joey, as Joey teased her core and clit with all she could muster.

Charlie hung onto Joey with all her strength, as she wrapped her arms and legs around her as she came. "Don't stop hon." She muttered.

Joey smiled, as she watched Charlies pleasure wash over her.

"Aaarrrgghhhh. Joooooo." Charlie all but screamed into Joeys neck, as she came hard.

Joey stopped her pumping, and lay against Charlie as she bucked against her.

"God Jo." Charlie gasped, as a few last trembles past through her body.

"Love you baby." Joey said, as she kissed Charlie, and then started moving her fingers within her again.

"Oh God." Charlie gulped, as her already sensitive clit and wet pussy began to throb once again under Joeys attention.

"Cum again for me baby." Joey urged, as she began to tease her again.

Joey breathed deeply and quickly, as she used all her energy and concentration to push Charlie over the brink again.

She delighted in the feel of Charlies soaked and trembling core once more, as she felt her clit throb and pulse under her thumb.

Charlie bucked and thrashed, as she came again, her body tingling in all the right places.

They collapsed against each other, and kissed each other between pants and giggles and smiles.

"I love you baby." Joey said softly, before playing with Charlies nipple with her hand, and then licking and sucking her juices from her.

Charlie gasped as her hard peak was sucked into Joeys warm soft mouth.

"Ummm. I love tasting you." Joey stated.

"God Jo." Gasped Charlie, still sensitive all over.

Joey moved her mouth to Charlies lips, and they kissed passionately.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie moved her hand to between Joeys legs, and began to rub her clit, and slide her fingers up and down Joeys moist slit. They kissed deeply again, and it was Joeys turn to gasp at Charlies touch and teasing.

Charlie finally pushed into her, and Joey arched her back, as Charlies thrusts grew deeper and faster, as she wanted to bring Joey as much pleasure as she could muster too.

As Joey was pushed over the edge, she screeched in Charlies ear, and shuddered against her, riding the pleasure that Charlie was propelling upon her.

As she bucked again, and her orgasm passed, Charlie withdrew her fingers, and they cuddled together again. "I love you hon." Charlie whispered emotionally.

"I know baby." Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie slowly on the lips. "And I'm going to remember today for the next month, to get me by missing you so much."

"Me too hon. Me too." Charlie said softly, as she kissed her back deeply.

"I'll try not to wake you up in the morning." Joey said.

"OK hon." Charlie gulped. "I'll probably wake up anyway, but if I don't, then it means….."

"Yeah. I'll say goodbye now." Joey said softly.

They gazed lovingly into each others eyes, and Joey caressed Charlies cheek with her thumb. She leant forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm going to miss you so much hon." Charlie said, as a tear slipped down her face.

"I'm going to miss you too baby." Joey replied, before kissing Charlie again. "Very much indeed, and when I get back, we can be like this together forever."

Charlie smiled weakly. "I know. But what I don't know, is how I'm going to get through the next month without you."

Joey kissed her again. "Or me without you."

They both sighed deeply.

"Like we said, we can phone, and text, and email, and Skype, and FaceTime." Charlie said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"But we can't do this." Charlie said sadly, as she squeezed Joey tightly, and kissed Joey slowly on the lips.

They broke apart slowly. "No." Joey gasped. "We can't do that."

They both lie in silence, entwined together, caressing and kissing each other tenderly.

After a couple of minutes Charlie said quietly. "You'd better switch off the light hon. You need your sleep."

"Yeah." Joey replied. She moved to switch off the lamp, and then cuddled up to Charlie under the quilt. "Night baby." Joey said softly.

"Night hon." Charlie whispered.

They kissed once again, as they lay exhausted together on the bed, after their day of loving exertion.

They finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other arms, their bodies entwined, never wanting to let each other go.


End file.
